HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES
by Zafy
Summary: DRARRY Ahora que la guerra ha terminado ambos tienen que salir adelante, encontrarse a si mismos y luchar por lo que quieren realmente, encontrando que en el mundo mágico no sólo se discrimina por los estados de sangre...
1. 1: LA CONDENA A LOS MORTÍFAGOS

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES

* * *

**

Hola a todos:

Desde las mazmorras de mi mansión, en Lima-Perú, emerjo con un nuevo fic, una idea que en verdad tenía pensada desde hace mucho tiempo, la segunda idea de fic que tuve en verdad, pero que por diversos motivos no me animaba a escribir, hasta que este año me decidí a hacerlo, así que aquí lo tienen, espero que lo disfruten.

El fic ya está muy avanzado y como siempre, ya saben, me gustan los lunes, así que será nuestro día para publicar…

Las advertencias y los reconocimientos de costumbre:

Los personajes (todos lo sabemos) son de JKR, no gano nada más que entretenerme al escribir sobre ellos. Lo que le pase a los personajes a partir de ahora si va por mi cuenta.

Este fic es slash, significa chico/chico en una relación, si esto no es de tu agrado y caíste por aquí te recomiendo no leer.

Habrá maltratos, intolerancia, drama, lemmons, muerte de más de un personaje, romance y algunas partes empalagosas, así que quedan advertidos.

Tenemos beta en esta ocasión *Pao se pone en pie y aplaude* Demos gracias a Luni por ordenar mis ideas y corregir los horrores ortográficos. Muchas gracias, Luni 

Y bueno… creo que eso es todo, ahora sí a leer…

PD: ¡Realmente extrañaba publicar los lunes!

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**PRIMER LIBRO: VERANO**

**CAPÍTULO 1: **

"**LA CONDENA A LOS MORTIFAGOS"**

_Cada guerra es una destrucción del espíritu humano.  
_

_Henry Miller_

_20 de julio de 1,998, celdas del Ministerio inglés, construidas en las mazmorras para albergar a la gran cantidad de mortífagos esperando condena por su participación en el intento de Voldemort por tomar el poder de la comunidad mágica…_

Su corazón latía a prisa, más a prisa de lo que jamás había latido, el miedo que ahora lo embargaba era superior a cualquier otro que pudiera haber sentido. Ni siquiera cuando estaba cerca del Lord, o de la loca de su tía Bella había sentido tanto pánico. Aquí estaba, con sólo dieciocho años, cerca de enfrentar a un tribunal, sabiendo de antemano el resultado de sus acciones, sabiendo de antemano que sería condenado. Su padre no estaría allí para ayudarlo, Snape tampoco, nadie podría jamás defenderlo más. Sintió como su cuerpo entero temblaba, los ojos empezaron a picarle.

_No, llorar no, eso no, _se dijo firmemente mientras levantaba uno de sus brazos, más pesados ahora por las cadenas que lo sujetaban. Bajó su cabeza ligeramente hasta que el dorso de su mano pudo al fin limpiar el par de lágrimas que pretendían escapar de sus ojos.

_Llorar no es malo, lo hacemos porque sentimos, debemos agradecer que aún podemos sentir _ le dijo una voz en su cabeza, una voz que no había escuchado en algún tiempo, y que extrañaba ese día más que nunca.

Dio un suave suspiro —Yarik —dijo casi sin voz, pensando en cómo serían las cosas de diferentes si hubieran huido como tanto le había pedido, pero no, no lo habían hecho, y ahora estaba allí, en esa fría celda, esperando.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de que el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones le diera cierta tranquilidad. Observó alrededor nuevamente, como había hecho tantas veces desde que estaba allí encerrado; las paredes grises y sucias, aquellas rejas que lo separaban de la libertad, su túnica de Hogwarts luciendo ahora peor que lo que vestían los elfos en la Mansión.

No tenía un espejo cerca, pero no lo necesitaba para saber cómo lucía. Agradecía no tenerlo para evitar verse, para evitar ver lo derrotado que estaba: solo, sentado en medio de una mugrosa celda, contando los días, las horas, los minutos que faltaban para que alguien entrara por la puerta y lo llevara ante aquel tribunal… aquel tribunal que finalmente acabaría con él. Casi podía escuchar sus voces regocijándose, condenándolo a lo peor que un mago puede sufrir: el beso del dementor.

Como ya había hecho muchas veces antes, maldijo el momento en el que Potter lo rescató de aquella sala en llamas, hubiera sido mejor para él quedarse allí, dejar que las llamas lo consumieran, como había pasado con Crabbe… su amigo Crabbe. No recordaba ya desde cuándo se conocían, tal vez de toda la vida, por eso no lo recordaba. A pesar de la guerra y todo lo que había pasado de alguna manera los había alejado y cambiado, estaba seguro que en el fondo si seguían siendo los mismos niños que jugaban en la mansión mientras sus padres hablaban de negocios y sus madres tomaban el té en el jardín. La guerra había destruido eso, su amistad, su unión… pero aún así pensó que tal vez por él si serían justificadas las lágrimas.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, delante de él, dos Aurores lo miraban sonriendo triunfantes.

—Malfoy, el más pequeño y rastrero de los mortífagos, al fin es tu hora — dijo uno de ellos con un tono de burla en la voz a la vez que las cadenas que sujetaban sus piernas y manos se soltaban.

Draco trató de no soltar un suspiro de alivio por verse al fin libre de aquellas ataduras en vez les dedicó la mejor mirada de odio que pudo. Se puso de pie y con aire digno caminó hacia ellos.

—Pero mira qué niño… —murmuró el segundo auror.

—Espero que éste no grite tanto como su padre cuando muera.

Draco sintió aquella información hacer un hoyo profundo en su corazón; su padre ya había pasado el juicio, su padre ya había muerto. Evitó mostrar algún sentimiento, mientras que sentía cómo sus piernas empezaban a temblar. Pronto sus pulmones se resistirían a dejar entrar el aire, y su corazón seguiría latiendo demasiado a prisa. Levantó aún más la cabeza y, con dignidad que ya no sentía, caminó con pasos que quisieron parecer firmes. Los aurores lo sostenían de cada brazo. El pasillo oscuro por el que había entrado algún tiempo antes, ya ni siquiera era conciente de cuánto, se veía ahora mucho más aterrador. Se obligó a seguir caminando, a enfrentar al fin su destino.

Fue empujado con fuerza a través de una gran puerta, un nuevo salón mucho más iluminado lo recibió, habían alrededor pequeñas sillas, pero él no fue invitado a sentarse por lo que se quedó de pie. Delante de él había otra puerta más, podía escuchar murmullos y trató de entender algo de lo que se decía, pero le fue imposible. Uno de los aurores sostuvo una pequeña botella con un líquido transparente y lo obligó a bebérsela _Veritaserum _pensó Draco antes de tragar aquel líquido.

—Ahora si dirás toda la verdad… — murmuró el auror que le había dado a beber.

—No más mentiras, ni excusas, Malfoy — dijo con aire de suficiencia el segundo auror, aunque aquel comentario tomó desprevenido a Draco no dejó que la sorpresa se reflejará en su rostro.

La puerta de pronto se abrió y el ruido en el otro salón se detuvo, un muchacho pelirrojo y pecoso. _Weasley._ pensó Draco, lo miró un par de segundos antes de hacer un asentimiento hacia los aurores que lo tomaron por los brazos y lo jalaron hacia el interior de la nueva sala.

Draco se vio pronto sujeto a una silla, las cadenas que sujetaban sus manos se ajustaron aún más, marcándole la piel, y por sus piernas también reptaron un par de cadenas, haciendo que éstas se pegaran aún más a las patas de la silla. Levantó la cabeza y observó a un gran tribunal delante de él, todos vestían túnicas de color granate…le sorprendió que la mayoría de ellos lo miraran con pena, sintiendo lástima de él.

Compuso su mirada, no lo verían débil, ni ahora ni nunca, así esos fueran los últimos minutos de su vida, aunque estuviera aterrado, no les daría la satisfacción de contar que Draco Malfoy se veía derrotado o muerto de miedo.

—¿Le dieron el Veritaserum? —preguntó el pelirrojo hacia los aurores, ambos asintieron.

—Díganos su nombre —dijo la voz de uno de los magos.

Draco tuvo la sensación de que las palabras brotaban solas sin que su mente participara en el proceso.

—Draco Malfoy.

—Bien, Señor Draco Malfoy, ¿entiende usted que se encuentra aquí para ser juzgado por haber participado en las filas de Tom Marvolo Riddle*, también conocido como Voldemort —el sonido de algunos suspiros y pequeños chillidos llenó la habitación por escasos segundos, sin embargo el hombre continuó hablando, ignorándolos —,por haber dejado, en junio de 1,996 entrar a los mortífagos a la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, participado en la planeación del asesinato del ex - director Albus Dumbledore, y haber participado en la última batalla tratando de ayudar a los mortífagos? —dijo la voz de un mago al que Draco por fin creyó reconocer como Kingsley.

—Sí.

— ¿Es usted culpable de todo lo mencionado anteriormente? —preguntó nuevamente Kingsley.

—Sí.

—Bien Señor Malfoy, tenemos testigos y pruebas de que su participación en todas estas acciones fue de alguna manera… coaccionada por los hechos, que había una amenaza de muerte sobre su familia y sobre usted mismo, ¿estos datos son correctos?

Draco no pudo evitar su asombro, ¿alguien había atestiguado aquello? Eso era imposible, tal vez su padre, o su madre, tratando de salvarlo habían confesado…

—Sí, así es —murmuró sin siquiera notar en qué momento las palabras salieron de sus labios.

—Usted no porta la marca en el brazo, ¿cuál es la razón para aquello?

—El Lord sólo pone la marca en tu brazo si es que matas a alguien en su nombre, yo nunca fui capaz de hacerlo —Draco se asombraba de sus propias respuestas, le era imposible controlarlas.

—¿Fue de alguna manera torturado por Voldemort para hacerlo asesinar a alguien?

—Sí, en más de una ocasión.

—Entonces, usted nunca pudo asesinar a nadie, pese a las torturas, ¿cual fue la razón?

—No soy un asesino, no soy capaz de hacerlo.

Un nuevo murmullo llenó la sala, Kingsley levantó las manos pidiendo silencio antes de continuar hablando.

—¿Hubieron castigos posteriores a esos fallidos intentos de asesinato?

—Sí.

—¿Cuáles eran exactamente esos castigos?

—Por lo general cruciatus, aunque algunas veces usó hechizos que no conocía.

—¿Tuvo alguna consecuencia posterior a esos castigos?

—Sí, pasé algunos días en cama, debido a varios de los castigos.

Interiormente Draco se maldecía por las respuestas dadas, pero estaba ya resignado a que no habría nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Dumbledore le ofreció protección, a usted y a toda su familia, antes de que el grupo de mortífagos lo interrumpieran en la torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts, en junio de 1,996, ¿usted iba a aceptar dicha ayuda?

—Sí —Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era que ellos sabían aquello En esa torre sólo habían estado él y Dumbledore, nadie más había oído aquello.

—Cuando Harry Potter fue capturado junto con Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley y llevado a la Mansión Malfoy usted negó reconocerlos delante de sus padres y su Tía Bellatrix, ¿usted sabía que se trataba de ellos?

—Sí, lo sabía desde el inicio.

—¿Por qué no los delató?

—Sí los delataba el Lord vendría y los asesinaría, lo menos que quería era que el Lord volviera a casa a seguir torturándonos y humillándonos…

—¿Durante la última batalla trató de capturar a Potter en la sala de los menesteres?

—Sí.

—¿Luego qué ocurrió?

—Crabbe —la garganta se le cerró de una manera conocida y rogó por no ponerse a llorar delante de ellos —. Crable murió y Potter me sacó del salón que se estaba incendiando.

—¿Por qué trató de atrapar a Potter? ¿Quería llevarlo donde Riddle?

—Era la única forma en que me dejarían salir de la escuela y abandonar la batalla, sólo quería que todo se detuviera y reunirme con mis padres, temía por ellos y por cómo estaban.

—Luego de que Potter lo dejara en el pasillo, después del incendio, ¿usted participó en la batalla?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo no quería participar ni estar allí, sólo quería ir a casa, que todo terminara —Draco notaba como sus palabras se notaban ligeramente ahogadas, trató de tomar aire para calmarse un poco.

—¿Entonces qué fue lo que hizo?

—Traté de salir de la escuela, de escapar, no tenía varita ni forma de defenderme y muchos de los mortífagos que estaban peleando allí no me dejaron salir…

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con su compañero sobreviviente, Gregory Goyle?

—Él… —Draco trató de recordar, pero no podía, después de haber sido salvados por Potter había arrastrado el cuerpo de su amigo hasta detrás de una de las columnas derribadas, en cuanto despertó discutieron, reclamándole la muerte de Crable, y finalmente se separaron, Goyle jurando vengarse de Potter y sus amigos pese a que lo habían sacado del incendio, aunque Draco sabía que en el fondo Goyle creía que el único responsable de la muerte de su amigo era Draco. —Él decidió participar en la batalla y nos separamos —le dolió decirlo, le sonó a traición, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar responder. Agachó la cabeza tratando de no mirar más hacia el jurado.

—Señor Malfoy, díganos ahora los nombres de los mortífagos que usted conocía, aquellos que usted sabía que llevaban la marca y que trabajaban en nombre de Tom Riddle —pidió Kingsley, mientras extraía un largo pergamino de una gran pila de pergaminos amontonados uno sobre otro en precario equilibrio a un lado y lo miraba atentamente.

Draco tragó de nuevo antes de empezar a hablar. Comenzó mencionando a su padre, a lo que Kingsley dijo que ya había sido juzgado, continuó con Crable padre y Gregory Goyle y el padre de éste, con Nott padre, y con todos los que alguna vez había visto en la mansión aparecer convocados por la marca. A cada nombre que mencionaba Kingsley iba murmurando: "juzgado" o "muerto en batalla".

Cuando Draco pensó en Theron Forsyth, el nombre del padre de Yarik, y Kingsley dijo "muerto en batalla", Draco no pudo evitar sentir alivio en el pecho, al menos ese tipo sí estaba muerto, no había salido bien librado. Continuó hablando durante mucho rato más, durante un tiempo que le pareció interminable, hasta que su mente pareció quedar vacía, sin más nada que poder decir.

—Bien, creo que tenemos suficiente —dijo Kingsley, pareciendo satisfecho y dirigiéndose a los demás magos —No veo por qué continuar con el interrogatorio, ya tenemos todo lo que queríamos, a menos que alguien quiera agregar algo…

Hubo un murmullo de aceptación en la sala y Draco tomó aire una vez más, el final ya estaba cerca. Se preguntó si al ser absorbida su alma por el dementor al fin podría descansar y dejar de sentir porque su cuerpo se convertiría en un cascarón vacío, carente de sentimientos… después de todo aquello no se le antojaba tan malo, mientras no doliera más, todo estaría bien. Levantó la cabeza y esperó la sentencia con la mirada más digna que pudo.

—Señor Ministro —dijo la voz de una mujer regordeta y de cabello blanco a un lado del tribunal —, yo sólo quiero decirles a mis compañeros del Wizengamot que este chico sólo era un niño cuando lo obligaron a formar parte de las filas de Voldemort y, por lo que he escuchado, es más que obvio que tal como nos ha dicho Potter, no debemos confundirlo con Lucius.

Draco no pudo evitar la mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, ¿de qué estaban hablando? ¿Potter había ido allí, a hablar por él?

—Entiendo lo que dices, Irina — dijo otro mago al lado derecho de Draco —, pero él ya era capaz de elegir ¿verdad?

—Oh vamos, Pierre — respondió la primera bruja a la que Draco miraba ahora con más atención —, tú sabes que a los dieciséis años no tienes muchas opciones.

—Más aún cuando tus padres pueden morir por tus decisiones — aportó un tercer mago, más joven que los dos anteriores. Draco seguía la conversación que mantenían los del tribunal girando el rostro de un lado a otro, aún sin poder creer o entender qué era lo que estaban discutiendo.

—Tal vez la decisión que debió tomar fue la de alejarse de sus padres —casi gritó el mago al que habían llamado Pierre, Draco no se pudo contener al escuchar las palabras que había dicho.

—¿Abandonar a mis padres? —Gritó Draco mientras jalaba las cadenas que le sujetaban los brazos tratando de ponerse de pie —¿¡Quién podría traicionar a sus padres de esa manera!? —Sintió como las cadenas le cortaban la piel de las muñecas pero eso no le importó —¡Si no lo hacía ellos morirían, ya le he dicho que yo no soy un asesino!

Un murmullo mucho más fuerte surgió en la sala mientras los aurores trataron de hacer que Draco se sentara correctamente.

—Silencio, por favor — dijo Kingsley mientras golpeaba la mesa, poco a poco los demás magos se fueron quedando en silencio.

—No soy un asesino, ni un traidor —siguió gritando Draco, uno de los aurores le dio un golpe en el estómago y sintió como el aire se le escapaba, se dejó caer sobre la silla nuevamente, mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire tratando de reponerse.

—¿Ven… eso es lo que quieren dejar en nuestras calles?— dijo Pierre poniéndose de pie y señalándolo con un dedo —A un hombre, sí, un hombre, Irina, eso es lo que es, un hombre, no un niño —continuó hablando y girando hacia la bruja para mirarla acusadoramente —. Un hombre que no se sabe controlar, que a la primera cosa que no le parece reacciona de esa manera tan violenta.

—Yo también reaccionaría así si me dijeras que debía abandonar a mis padres para que murieran — dijo el mago más joven poniéndose de pie —. Y no creo que golpear a los prisioneros esté permitido tampoco — agregó molesto hacia los aurores, los cuales dieron un par de pasos alejándose de Draco, con mirada avergonzada.

—Es por eso que los que son tan jóvenes como Bonaccord no deberían formar parte del Wizengamot — dijo Pierre ahora hacia Kingsley—, no tienen demasiada experiencia.

—Oh, vamos Pierre, el chico que venció a Voldemort apenas cumplirá dieciocho en unos días, no soy tan joven en comparación a él, aunque es todo un elogio viniendo de ti — dijo Bonaccord con una sonrisa bastante burlona hacia Pierre.

—Además de irrespetuosos —murmuró Pierre con la cara roja por la rabia, sus ojos oscuros y brillosos miraban alternadamente a Bonaccord y a Kingsley como esperando alguna respuesta o disculpa.

—Bien, creo que esto es suficiente —dijo Kingsley poniéndose de pie —Esto se está convirtiendo en un circo —. La sala entera se quedó en silencio, Kingsley les dio una mirada de aprobación antes de tomar asiento y continuar hablando. —Ya hemos escuchado todo lo que teníamos que escuchar, ahora sólo debemos decidir, no quiero más opiniones personales.

Draco sintió su corazón latirle con fuerza nuevamente, después de toda la discusión y de todo el jaleo que se había armado, había llegado el momento de su sentencia, aunque aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza lo que había escuchado, que Potter había hablado con ellos, pero, ¿de qué? O ¿Por qué? Reconoció que lo más probable era que lamentablemente se iría a la tumba con esas preguntas.

—Dada la naturaleza de este caso, optaremos por votar en secreto, así que mi asistente Percy se encargará de hacer levitar la pequeña ánfora para sus votos —un murmullo de aceptación se escuchó mientras Percy caminaba hacia el frente con la pequeña copa, muy parecida a la que usaron en el torneo de los tres magos. —. Los que estén de acuerdo con la reinserción del joven Draco Malfoy a la comunidad mágica, bajo las normas y disposiciones ya conocidas, deben dar su voto positivo; los que no estén de acuerdo con eso y deseen condenar a Draco Malfoy a cadena perpetua en Azkaban por su participación en las filas de Riddle, deben dar su voto negativo.

Draco parpadeó y estuvo a punto de levantar la mano para exigir una explicación, no había entre las opciones el ser condenado al beso del dementor, aquello era peor de lo que podía esperar, lo condenarían a toda una vida en prisión. Recordó como su padre había vuelto de prisión, las pequeñas conversaciones que había podido escuchar a escondidas entre sus padres sobre ese tema, sobre lo horrible que había sido todo, y Draco siempre intuyó que era mejor estar muerto que tener que pasar el tiempo rodeado de dementotes y otros magos gritando y pidiendo la muerte. Tragó grueso mientras veía como el ánfora levitaba de lugar en lugar por los 50 magos que integraban el Wizengamot. El mago joven, al que habían llamado Bonaccord, le dio una sonrisa cuando depositó su voto, pero Draco estaba tan nervioso que no fue capaz de corresponder.

Pasaron algunos minutos, que a Draco le parecieron horas, mientras Percy terminaba de hacer recorrer el ánfora para luego pararse en el centro del salón, lo más alejado posible de Draco, y empezar a contar los votos en voz alta para que estos se marcaran en medio del aire:

_Sí, no, sí, sí, no, no, no, sí, sí, sí…_

Draco tenía un nudo en el estómago mientras escuchaba el conteo, cerró los ojos y trató de hacer que el zumbido de sus oídos desapareciera, deberían considerar todo ese proceso como una tortura, escuchar uno a uno los votos, la desesperante lentitud con que Weasley los hacía levitar hasta darles un lugar en la pizarra imaginaria en medio del tribunal, el sonido lejano de un reloj que recién había notado, los suspiros y ruidos de pequeñas conversaciones entre los miembros del Wizengamot… de haber tenido la libertad de hacerlo Draco se hubiera puesto de pie a gritar por la desesperación, por la necesidad de saber...

Era su vida de la que estaban hablando, era su vida por lo que estaban decidiendo, _su vida_, una vida que tal vez ya no existiría, que ya no tendría, ¿qué alguna vez tuvo? Tal vez no, siempre ligado a lo que sus padres querían, a lo que sus amigos y la sociedad querían, a lo que el señor Tenebroso y los mortífagos decidían, sí, tal vez, después de todo no era su vida, era de todos ellos; perderla de pronto no se volvió algo tan perturbador. Abrió los ojos justo para ver cómo Weasley levitaba el último de los votos hacia el lado que decía "sí" en la pizarra, intentó hacer un conteo rápido, pero Weasley fue más rápido.

—Tenemos veintiocho "sí" y veintidós "no", señor Ministro.

Un gran murmullo y un alboroto se hizo en el tribunal nuevamente, mientras pequeños retazos de insultos como "_Mortífago"," Tramposo", "Asesino" _llegaban a sus oídos, pero él no les prestaba atención y miraba sin entender la pizarra: veintiocho a veintidós, eso quería decir… ¿realmente eso quería decir…? Era tan bueno que ni se atrevía a pensarlo.

—Señores —gritó Kingsley —, esto es inaceptable — la sala entera quedó en silencio nuevamente, Draco la recorrió con la vista, viendo como algunos lo miraban con el más temible de los odios, otros sólo lo miraban inexpresivamente, Bonaccord y otro mago más que estaba a su lado le sonreían abiertamente, apartó la vista, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado, mientras Kingsley seguía hablando.

—Ahora que hemos recuperado la compostura pasaremos a usted, señor Malfoy —Draco levantó la vista hacia el nuevo Ministro, el cual le pareció bastante imponente.

—Sí, señor — dijo casi en un susurro, se sintió avergonzado de su falta de confianza en la voz, pero pensó que dado el caso lo mejor era parecer humilde delante de todos esos que lo miraban como si fuera la peor de las desgracias en persona.

*****

Draco se removió incómodo en la silla, mientras se apretaba las manos. Decidió que era imposible seguir sentado, estaba demasiado nervioso, así que se puso de pie, los dos aurores que lo vigilaban (que no eran los mismos que lo llevaron durante el juicio) le dieron una mirada desconfiada, pero Draco los ignoró sabiendo que no le podían decir nada por levantarse. Levantó la vista hacia el pequeño reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes cerca de la puerta, marcaba las 10:50 AM, en diez minutos más alguien vendría por él y lo llevaría a la casa de su madre.

Se alisó innecesariamente la túnica oscura que su madre había enviado para él esa misma mañana. En un principio estuvo contento por poder dejar de usar la mugre de túnica de Hogwarts, sucia, rota, e incluso en algunas partes quemada, pero en cuanto se puso la que le habían dado se sintió desalentado, estaba seguro que ni siquiera los pobretones de los Weasley vestían algo de tan mala calidad. Por lo que le había informado el ministro Kingsley durante el juicio, su fortuna, propiedades, empresas, acciones y cualquier cosa que le pudo haber pertenecido a él o su familia había sido expropiado por el ministerio. Hasta que se enteró de eso no había creído que las cosas podían ser tan graves, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de quedar sin oro, era extraño, se había imaginado muerto en más de una ocasión, desmentorizado o encerrado de por vida en Azkaban, pero jamás sin una fortuna con la que pudiera comprar cualquier cosa o abrirle las puertas hacia una vida mejor. Realmente estaba tan o más asustado que en su celda el día anterior, ante la perspectiva de todo lo que podía pasar desde ese momento en adelante.

Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo y sacó la copia del compromiso que había firmado después del juicio, en el cual se detallaban todas las acciones que tenía prohibidas de realizar así como todas sus obligaciones. Debía tenerlo siempre a mano, pues si es que había algún cambio en la ley, o alguna información o citación que hacerle llegar, lo harían por ese medio. Cuando la había firmado en el tribunal había estado en tal estado de shock que no había siquiera intentado darle un vistazo, sólo había garabateado su nombre en cada parte que le indicaron, para luego salir de allí, con el pergamino apretado entre las manos rumbo a su celda. No fue hasta después de un par de horas en que había permanecido sentado en aquella cama que se dio cuenta que tenía algo entre las manos, trató de leer lo que ponían allí pero le fue imposible, todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Sabía más o menos de que iba el compromiso, pues el ministro había hecho hincapié en varios de los puntos, pero debía ser honesto, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas mientras asentía como si realmente estuviera prestando atención. Alisó un poco el pergamino con una mano y empezó a leer:

_1.-Tiene la obligación de concluir sus estudios en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, la intención del ministerio es reinsertarlo en la sociedad y para tal se necesita que esté completamente calificado como mago. _

_2.- En caso no contar con los medios necesarios para hacerlo el ministerio se encargará de solventar dichos gastos. _

Draco dejó de leer, el estómago le daba vueltas por la espera, y aquellos dos primeros compromisos que había firmado le causaban un malestar peor, ¿cómo se suponía que debía volver a estudiar a un sitio donde era más que seguro que lo odiarían?, peor aún ahora que no tenía dinero, ni nada que lo respaldara, ni siquiera sabía si Goyle estaría allí para ayudarlo como antes… Se tomó un instante rememorando que antes habían sido tres y que ahora Crable no estaría más con ellos. Aún dolía.

Dobló nuevamente el contrato y lo metió en el bolsillo para leerlo luego, cuando estuviera con su madre, lejos de aquel sitio. Pasó las manos por su cabello, tratando de desenredarlo, aquella mañana, antes de vestirse le habían permitido ducharse, en una sucia y media destruida ducha, que sólo contaba con agua tan helada que se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo tiritando de frío, también le habían dado un pequeño jabón y una raída toalla. Pese a ese intento de ducha, se sentía bastante sucio e incómodo, no podía esperar más tiempo para meterse en una tina con agua caliente y dejar que su cuerpo descansase finalmente, tal vez por un par de días cuanto menos.

Miró el reloj una vez más: 10:59, dio un suspiro, ya estaba, ya había llegado la hora de salir. Se quedó de pie, mirando la puerta con atención, como si de esa manera pudiera obligar a que todo terminara más pronto.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer bastante joven con una túnica de color celeste le dio una mirada de fastidio, detrás de ella ingresaron un par de aurores.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo con cierto desprecio en la voz —, su varita — agregó entregándole la varita que él creía ya perdida, estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo la habían obtenido, pero la mujer siguió hablando con voz imponente —: Los aurores harán un encantamiento de ubicación sobre ella y limpiaran todos los hechizos hechos hasta el momento.

Draco asintió y entregó la varita a los aurores, no sin tener cierto sentimiento de pérdida, ahora que ya la había recuperado, por tener que separarse tan rápido de ella nuevamente. Uno de ellos murmuró unas cuantas palabras y un pequeño destello plateado alumbró la varita por un momento, el otro también agitó su varita y de ella emergió una luz roja, ambos aurores asintieron complacidos y se la entregaron de vuelta —. En treinta días lo esperamos para la revisión, de acuerdo a lo estipulado en su compromiso.

—Bien —respondió Draco mientras tomaba en sus manos con cierta ansiedad la varita nuevamente, la familiaridad y seguridad que le dio ese acto lo hizo sonreír.

—Puede marcharse ahora, hay un traslador esperando afuera para llevarlo con su madre — le dijo el segundo auror mientras señalaba la puerta que Draco había mirado con tanta insistencia.

—¿Mi madre no ha venido? —preguntó Draco algo confundido hacia la mujer que ya en ese momento le daba la espalda.

—¡Pobre, necesita a su mami! — dijo la mujer en tono burlón hacia uno de los aurores que sonrió ampliamente, antes de girarse hacia Draco, que ya apretaba la varita más fuerte entre los dedos tratando de dominar las ganas de responder con algún comentario mordaz.

—Tras la puerta hay un traslador esperando por usted, _Señor Malfoy _— repitió la mujer pronunciando las últimas palabras con mucho más desprecio que antes.

Draco suspiró, eso no era más que una pequeña probada de lo que le esperaba a partir de ese momento y lo sabía, no tenía más opción que adaptarse o morir en el intento y no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarse vencer.

_Un Malfoy no se deja vencer, _se repitió una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que le habían indicado, con la frente en alto, de la manera en que sus padres le habían enseñado a caminar.

*****

Esperaba _—_últimamente sólo esperaba_—_, era lo mejor que podía hacer, lo único que podía hacer. Su utilidad había sido reducida a nada en esta ocasión, no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar a su familia, para ayudar a su hijo. Ya la suerte estaba echada y esperaba, rogaba y suplicaba, por que esta vez, la suerte si les sonriera.

Había sido la primera de los tres Malfoy en ser juzgada. Ella en ese momento no lo sabía pero el nuevamente publicado "El Profeta" había echo toda una fiesta de ellos, incluso había instalado un contador mágico para que los magos estuvieran al tanto de la cantidad de días faltantes antes de "El gran juicio a la familia Malfoy", que era como lo habían denominado. Realmente tuvo que dar gracias de estar lo suficientemente aislada como para no enterarse de eso, y de todas las demás cosas que se decían acerca de ellos, e incluso de las apuestas que se hacían acerca de sus condenas, porque aquello habría terminado por destruir lo poco de cordura que le quedaba estando encerrada en ese sitio. En ese horrible sitio.

La celda era completamente gris y apenas iluminada por la luz de una lámpara en el pasillo. Encadenada de pies y manos a una de las paredes, con la suficiente distancia para que se pudiera mover alrededor de la celda, claro, si es que quería cargar con el peso que las cadenas significaban. Le pareció un trato por demás injusto, no tenía varita, no había nada que pudiera hacer dentro de esa celda. Sabía que lo único que buscaban con eso era humillarlos. Hacerlos sentir como la escoria que ahora representaban para la sociedad. Y lo habían conseguido.

Todas aquellas noches se las pasó en vela, esperando, sollozando en sus momentos de mayor debilidad, siempre pensando en ellos, siempre pidiendo para que ellos estuvieran bien. Pensando en Draco y lo cruel que había sido el destino condenando a un niño a prisión por seguir los ideales de sus padres. Pensando en Lucius y casi resignada a que si había alguien que no escaparía con bien de aquella situación sería él. Aún recordaba lo culpable que se había sentido durante los últimos días, cuando habían obligado a Draco a volver a la escuela, cuando no había podido hablar con él por última vez, perdiendo la oportunidad de hacer las paces con su hijo. También recordaba aquel momento, durante la batalla final…

**Flash Back **

_Narcissa se retorcía las manos y caminaba de un lado a otro, deteniéndose únicamente cuando desde el castillo se escuchaba una explosión, cada una mucho más fuerte que la anterior. Entonces sólo susurraba sin atreverse a mirar "¡Qué no sea Draco, Draco no!" antes de volver a caminar de un lado a otro. _

_El sonido amortiguado de los pasos de Lucius la hizo girar rápidamente, vio a su esposo caminando con lentitud, cojeando ligeramente de una pierna, con la túnica totalmente destrozada y con los golpes aún visibles del último castigo del Lord. Les había prohibido usar la magia para curarlo. _

—_¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho? —exigió alcanzando a Lucius y aferrándose a su raída túnica —¿Parará pronto con esto?_

_Lucius negó suavemente con la cabeza, no siendo capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, el golpe que recibió en el rostro no le dolió tanto como el dolor que sentía por no poder hacer nada por su hijo, simplemente agachó un poco la cabeza, avergonzado. _

—_¡Tú tienes la culpa! —Rugió Narcissa —¡Tú le metiste esas ideas en la cabeza, le dijiste que obedecer al Lord sería lo correcto! —Narcissa se alejó un par de pasos sintiéndose incapaz de permanecer cerca de él un instante más. _

—_Debo ir por Snape— farfulló Lucius luego de una nueva explosión y viendo como una de las torres del castillo se derrumbaba. _

—_¡Trae a mi hijo de vuelta! —exigió Narcissa cuando Lucius ya se había dado la vuelta alejándose con pasos cansados, el hombre se detuvo un momento pero no volteó, apenas hizo un asentimiento antes de alejarse completamente. _

_Narcissa siguió sus pasos hasta que lo perdió de vista, sabía que Lucius estaba sufriendo, sabía que estaba arrepentido de muchas cosas, de la última pelea que había tenido con Draco, y más aún de haberlo metido en medio de aquella batalla que parecía no tener fin, pero también sabía que si Draco no volvía, que si Lucius no lo traía de vuelta sano y salvo… jamás se lo perdonaría, y tampoco se lo perdonaría así misma, debió haber hecho que Draco escapara, debió ayudarlo a huir con él, ahora ya era demasiado tarde…_

**Fin del Flash Back **

La radio que, hasta entonces, sonaba muy suavemente con una melodía melosa y hasta cierto punto exasperante, detuvo la transmisión y Narcissa se alejó de sus pensamientos mientras subía mucho más el volumen, ya sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, había estado escuchando esos reportes durante los últimos quince días, los quince días que llevaba libre, mientras informaban acerca de las condenas impuestas a los ex - mortífagos…

—En una decisión totalmente inaudita y contraria a todo lo que el mundo mágico esperaba… —empezó a hablar con voz entusiasmada el locutor —Siendo ya las cuatro con treinta y cinco minutos de la tarde, el Wizengamot levantó la sesión, dejando a Draco Malfoy, hijo de los conocidos mortífagos Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy en libertad…

Narcissa se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la silla de madera donde había estado sentada desde aquella mañana, sabía, por las noticias de la radio, que el juicio a Draco sería ese día. No la dejaban acercarse al Ministerio y mucho menos hacerle una visita a su hijo, así que, al igual que había hecho durante el juicio de Lucius, no tenía más opción que esperar sentada en aquel lugar al que ahora denominaba hogar, mientras otros decidían la vida de los dos hombres que tanto amaba.

—Nos informan que tenemos algunos disturbios en el vestíbulo del Ministerio… —informó la voz del hombre luego de un momento de silencio —Sí, así es, al parecer muchos magos y brujas no están conformes con el veredicto y han decidido mostrar su descontento plantándose en el vestíbulo… —El locutor parecía repetir lo que alguien más le informaba en ese momento, Narcissa apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo rabia de que toda esa gente quisiera condenar a un niño a algo tan horrible como la prisión. A su niño. —Los aurores están ya dispersándolos, repito, dicha manifestación está siendo ya dispersada, así que lo mejor será no acercarse… —El locutor pareció quedarse sin palabras un momento más, Narcissa contuvo el aliento, si había algo que no iba a hacer sería alegrarse por la libertad de su hijo hasta que no lo tuviera en casa, y esperaba que eso fuera muy pronto —. Bueno, sí señores, me dicen que el disturbio ha sido controlado rápidamente, el Ministro en persona al parecer salió a pedir a la población que se retirara y nos dará una conferencia de prensa esta noche, no se preocupen que la podrán escuchar como cada noticia importante en su radio confiable de siempre: TWR*. Y antes de continuar con la transmisión hagamos un conteo, van siendo treinta y siete en total los mortífagos de alto rango que han sido juzgados, siendo Draco Malfoy el segundo en ser liberado, la primera fue Narcissa Malfoy, se corren rumores de que fue el mismo Harry Potter el que abogó por ambos antes de que los juicios dieran inicio, por algún tipo de deuda de vida, aunque como siempre sucede con "El gran salvador del mundo mágico" no nos han confirmado nada. Hasta ahora la condena más corta impuesta por el Wizengamot ha sido a Gregory Goyle, quien según muchos testigos sí participó en la batalla final, aunque no cuenta con la marca en el brazo y no asesinó a nadie, fue condenado a cuarenta años en la nueva prisión de alta seguridad de Azkaban. Las condenas más altas han sido, como la comunidad mágica clamaba, pena de muerte, la cual se ha aplicado ya a veinte de los treinta y siete mortífagos juzgados. Sigue siendo un giro muy interesante la liberación de Draco Malfoy, a quien todos daban por condenado a cadena perpetua luego de saberse su participación en el asesinato del director Albus Dumbledore. Al parecer el Wizengamot parecer haber sido mucho más blando con él, recibiendo la misma condena que los magos y brujas que formaban parte de las filas inferiores de Ustedes-saben-quien, dicho número asciende a cientos de magos. Sabemos que los Malfoy no cuentan ya con nada de la riqueza que antes los caracterizaba y que los hacía tan influyentes, así que sólo nos queda confiar en que el criterio del Wizengamot sea el adecuado y no estén cometiendo un error al dejar en las calles a uno de los más jóvenes mortífagos, y no importa, a mi parecer, señores, si es que lleva o no la marca en el brazo, es un mortífago y… —Narcissa decidió que había escuchado demasiado, su hijo había sido liberado y eso era lo importante, lo único que importaba ahora. Mejor sería ponerse a preparar todo para cuando llegara, sabía que la vida sería dura deahora en adelante, pero al menos tenía a su hijo al lado y eso siempre sería un gran alivio.

*****

Draco no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado hasta un día antes, cuando leyó que en el compromiso que había firmado figuraba la fecha: 20 de julio de 1998, él podría jurar que llevaba años o quizá décadas recluido. Durante la primera semana que permaneció en esa celda había intentado llevar la cuenta, pero pronto desistió, pensó que era mejor no saber. Evitar un poco más la desesperación.

Ahora, con el compromiso guardado en el bolsillo y la varita en la mano, mientras se acercaba a aquella botella vacía de cerveza de mantequilla, que era un traslador, para llegar a casa, con su madre, empezaba a pesarle sobre los hombros el tiempo que había permanecido en la oscuridad; más de tres meses sin ver el verdadero cielo, la luna o el sol, sin ver a sus padres… cambió su línea de pensamiento mientras se sujetaba con más fuerza de lo normal a la botella vacía, no quería pensar en sus padres aún, no sabía bien que era lo que había pasado con su padre, sólo que estaba muerto, pero su madre estaba afuera, en algún lugar esperándolo y eso era ya bastante reconfortante, con eso bastaba por el momento.

—En diez segundos, Malfoy —dijo la voz aburrida de un auror detrás de él.

Draco sólo asintió desinteresadamente, iniciando su propia cuenta regresiva en la cabeza, sentía como el corazón se le agitaba y como se le empezaba a hacer difícil respirar, apenas iba en siete en su cabeza cuando la presión en su estómago aumentó significativamente. Por lo que le pareció un tiempo demasiado largo su cuerpo fue presionado y jalado en todas direcciones, mientras alrededor los colores y las luces cambiaban rápidamente. Sus oídos comenzaron a zumbarles y de pronto pudo sentir al fin un piso bajo sus pies. Sus piernas se flexionaron ligeramente para no caer, cuando por fin se mantuvo en equilibrio, abrió los ojos, aunque no se había dado cuenta que los tenía cerrados. Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la deslumbrante luz que iluminaba todo aquel sitio. Soltó la botella que había usado de traslador, ésta cayó al piso haciendo un sonido grave y redundante, aunque no se rompió. Pero eso no le interesaba a Draco, lo único que le importaba era la silueta que tenía delante, la mujer que tenía enfrente, que lo miraba de aquella manera que hacía que su corazón se entibiara y su confianza creciera; la manera en que su madre lo miraba.

Narcissa apretó los labios ligeramente, viendo a su hijo materializarse delante de ella, por un instante no supo exactamente qué hacer, sus músculos y miembros se habían petrificado y lo único que atinaba a hacer era mirarlo, mirar cada golpe, cada cabello fuera de lugar, lo delgado que se veía, los dedos y las manos lastimados, la forma en que sujetaban con tanta fuerza la varita. Su mirada, su mirada tan similar a la de Lucius, sus ojos y sus facciones, parecía ligeramente asustado, o tal vez sorprendido.

Sus movimientos fueron sincronizados, ambos dieron un par de pasos a través de la habitación y se reencontraron en un abrazo cálido y fuerte, un abrazo que hablaba de dolor, de arrepentimiento, de añoranza… Draco se dejó envolver en el calor de su madre y pensó que sería genial quedarse allí para siempre, en un lugar donde se sentía protegido, donde sabía que ya nada malo pasaría. Sintió las lágrimas tibias de su madre desplazarse por su cuello y, por primera vez desde que había estado encerrado, se permitió seguir a su madre y llorar también. Llorar de felicidad por verla, de pena por sus amigos caídos, por su padre, llorar por la incertidumbre del futuro, llorar por que al fin y al cabo era un niño de apenas dieciocho años que había sido lanzado a un mundo hostil… llorar porque no sabía que más podía hacer.

*****

**Notas: **

*** Tom Marvolo Riddle: Según el : Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. En la edición original se llama Tom Marvolo Riddle, pero se cambió para que funcionase el anagrama de "Soy Lord Voldemort". Usaremos el nombre original. **

**** TWR: The wizard radio. (Lo sé, no es muy original)**

**Gregory Goyle: En realidad en el 7mo libro no se dice que pasó con Goyle luego del incendio, la siguiente vez que se ve a Draco es cuando está tratando de escapar en el vestíbulo, pero solo, tampoco se lo menciona durante el último momento en el comedor, o cuando están ya todos libres de Voldemort, así que supondré que fue a pelear a favor de Voldemort y que por eso Draco (que sólo pensaba en escapar) se separó de él. **

*

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

¿Les gustó? Espero que puedan enviarme sus opiniones/quejas/sugerencias/preguntas y demás que gustosa las leeré y contestaré.

El lunes siguiente:

**CAPÍTULO 2: "DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA: LA HISTORIA DE HARRY"**

Un beso a todos ustedes, y espero que tengan una linda semana.

**Zafy**

**(Pao)**


	2. 2:DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA: LA HISTORIA DE

Hola a todos:

Primero que nada, muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un comentario durante la semana para el primer capítulo. Realmente han alegrado mi semana.

Como ya saben el fic se basa en Harry y Draco, hoy, como les comenté la semana pasada, le toca a Harry y saber que es lo que pasó con él después de la guerra.

Antes de empezar, lo de siempre:

L_os personajes (todos lo sabemos) son de JKR, no gano nada más que entretenerme al escribir sobre ellos. Lo que le pase a los personajes a partir de ahora si va por mi cuenta._

_Este fic es slash, significa chico/chico en una relación, si esto no es de tu agrado y caíste por aquí te recomiendo no leer._

_Habrá maltratos, intolerancia, drama, lemmons, muerte de más de un personaje, romance y algunas partes empalagosas, así que quedan advertidos._

_Nuevamente gracias a Luni por betear._

Ahora sí, a leer:

* * *

"**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES"**

**PRIMER LIBRO: "VERANO"  
**

**CAPÍTULO 2: DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA: LA HISTORIA DE HARRY**

"Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos."

Pablo Neruda

_3 de mayo de 1998, dormitorio de la casa de Gryffindor, escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. _

Harry no recordaba en realidad cuántas horas llevaba despierto, o cuánto tiempo llevaba luchando cuando, junto a Ron y Hermione, abandonó la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. Sintió que a cada paso que daba las piernas se le debilitaban más y más, que los párpados se le hacían más pesados y que el cansancio cubría su cuerpo completamente.

Vagamente recordaba haber llegado hasta lo que quedaba de los dormitorios de chicos en la torre de Gryffindor y haber gruñido una despedida hacia sus amigos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada, ni siquiera prestó atención a la bandeja llena de emparedados y de jugo de calabaza que esperaba por él, simplemente cerró los ojos e inmediatamente fue absorbido hacia el mundo de los sueños.

El sueño era grato, en el sueño él estaba feliz. Inconscientemente recordó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener un sueño feliz, uno que no hablara de guerra, de muertes o de dolor y se decidió a disfrutarlo al máximo: estaba soñando con su madre y su padre; los tres estaban junto al lago, y era primavera, las flores llenaban de color el paisaje, mientras la luz del sol iluminaba todo de manera casi irreal. El castillo se veía como si nunca hubiera pasado nada malo en el, como si la guerra no hubiera existido. Él estaba sentado junto a sus padres, conversando tranquilamente, como si fuera algo que hicieran toda la vida, a lo lejos pudo ver a Remus y Sirius caminando hacia ellos, aunque no parecían tener muchas ganas de alcanzarlos, Sirius tenía un brazo alrededor de Remus y ambos reían de una manera que Harry jamás les había visto. En ese momento su madre levantó el brazo y acarició su mejilla, llamando su atención nuevamente, Harry sonrió ante la mirada de su madre y en cuanto ella abrió la boca para decir algo, sintió que alguien lo movía de manera brusca, arrancándolo del maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

Parpadeó un par de veces, aún algo confundido y adormilado. Delante suyo, con los brazos en jarro y mirada nada agradable, estaba Ginny. Harry trató de no enfadarse con ella, en el fondo se sentía contento de que hubiera venido a buscarlo, tenía que reconocer que la había extrañado bastante…

—Hola —murmuró Harry ahogando un bostezo, por la ventana podía ver que el cielo ya estaba oscuro, se preguntó cuántas horas habría dormido, pues recordaba que era de día al quedarse dormido, y aunque ahora aparentemente era de noche, aún se sentía demasiado cansado, casi como si no hubiera dormido más que un par de minutos.

—¿Hola? —replicó Ginny, no parecía tan contenta como esperaba. Harry vio que la cama de Ron seguía con los doseles cerrados y supuso que tanto Ron como Hermione aún permanecían en el interior durmiendo—¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? — continuó Ginny.

Harry la miró interrogantemente y pensó que seguro se debía al cansancio que aún sentía, pues realmente no comprendía por qué Ginny estaba tan enojada.

—Los chicos aún están durmiendo y yo…

—Ya —bufó Ginny —. Abajo todos te han estado esperando durante horas, _YO_ te he estado esperando durante horas, no sabíamos a donde habías ido o si te había pasado algo.

—Oh —Harry arrugó el ceño pensando que era un poco sobre protector que la gente creyera que le podía pasar algo, sobre todo ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto —, pues he estado aquí, durmiendo… —sonrió hacia Ginny, mirándola ahora con más atención y tratando de desentramar el por qué de tanto enojo, aunque no ayudaba que la chica siguiera con los brazos en jarra y esa mirada fiera. —A decir verdad aún tengo sueño y pensé que ustedes también estarían cansados.

— ¿Dormir? —replicó Ginny, su ira no parecía disminuir —, te he estado esperando por casi diez meses y tú prometiste que luego de la guerra todo estaría bien, sin embargo cuando ésta se acaba lo primero que haces es meterte a tu cama a dormir ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de tu promesa?

Harry empezó a molestarse realmente, apenas habían pasado algunas horas de que todo hubiera terminado y lo único que necesitaba era dormir, descansar, aclarar su mente y tratar de asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Esperaba que la gente lo comprendiera, que al menos Ginny lo comprendiera. No necesitaba esa discusión en ese momento. Suspiró tratando de calmarse y miró directamente a los ojos café de Ginny, brillaban mucho, al igual que su rojo cabello.

—Escucha… hemos estado despiertos durante más de dos días… y realmente estoy agotado, sé que tú y yo tenemos que hablar, y mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado —extendió la mano lo suficiente para acariciar el dorso de la mano de la chica, sintiendo su cálida y suave piel, aunque ella no cedió en su postura —¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo y dormimos un rato primero?, luego podremos hablar todo lo que quieras…

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se alejó un paso.

—Hay gente esperándote abajo.

—¿Gente?

—El ministro, mis padres, los que quedan de la orden, aurores, reporteros… todos quieren hablar contigo—explicó Ginny.

—Bien… supongo que todos ellos tendrán que esperar —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros y entercándose, si en verdad estaban agradecidos porque había matado al cara de serpiente lo mínimo que merecía era que le dejaran descansar en paz, y lo iban a hacer por las buenas o por las malas.

—¿Esperar?

—Sí, por ahora lo único que quiero hacer es descansar — extendió la mano nuevamente para alcanzar a la de Ginny, esperando por alguna reacción que no apareció. —Lo siento… —murmuró vencido antes de apartarse y darle la espalda completamente para arroparse y dormir, sabía que no necesitaría demasiado esfuerzo para lograrlo, todos los músculos de su cuerpo, músculos que ni siquiera sabía que existían, se quejaban y reclamaban enviando una gran cantidad de dolor y adormecimiento. Pasaron un par de minutos, o eso le pareció a él, antes de sentir el peso de alguien sobre su cama, abrió los ojos para ver a Ginny, que ya se acurrucaba a su lado, Harry extendió los brazos gustoso para poder abrazarla, aspirando su aroma, suspiró contento.

*****

Al día siguiente, muy tarde ya, Harry había despertado, a su lado ya no se encontraba Ginny, estaba solo en la cama, notó entonces a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, que conversaban en murmullos sobre la cama del pelirrojo con una gran bandeja de comida sobre las piernas. Harry no se sentó aún, permaneció con los ojos fijos en sus amigos, disfrutando de lo relajados y felices que se veían uno al lado del otro, recordó, ahora con algo más de gracia, la forma en que la noche de la batalla final, ¿o era ya madrugada?, se habían besado, parecía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces… Podía sentir la luz del sol entrando por la ventana y calentando la habitación de manera agradable, y entonces lo notó… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta después de que Voldemort muriera? Tal vez había estado demasiado aturdido y cansado para percibirlo, pero ahora sí lo notaba, podía ver a sus amigos con total claridad, podía ver sus rostros sonrientes, la comida en la bandeja, las paredes alrededor, podía ver todo con total claridad, sin necesidad de los lentes…

—¿Harry? —llamó Hermione con voz casi temerosa, Ron volteó para mirarlo con atención, Harry sonrió ligeramente antes de sentarse por completo en la cama.

—Chicos… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan despiertos?

—Apenas una hora… —Ron parecía aún algo aturdido.

—Hemos dormido por más de veinticuatro horas seguidas —informó Hermione —, no puedo creer que hayamos dormido tanto.

—Supongo que estábamos cansados — comentó Harry estirándose, realmente se sentía bastante descansado.

—Kreacher nos ha traído la comida, dice que McGonagall espera por nosotros, que cuando nos despertemos y estemos listos debemos ir a verla, tiene mucho que hablar con nosotros —continuó hablando Hermione mientras Ron se metía otro panecillo en la boca, disfrutando del sabor. Aquel gesto hizo que las tripas de Harry rugieran sonoramente, haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente ante la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione.

—Lo siento… Creo que tengo hambre.

—Ven, hay comida para los tres —dijo Ron con la boca llena y agitando una mano para que se acercara. Harry se quitó las mantas de encima, notando que aún usaba parte de la ropa que había usado un par de días antes, durante la última batalla, aquel pensamiento lo perturbó bastante, de pronto las escenas de todos los que habían muerto, de Fred, de Colin, de Tonks, de Remus… la imagen de los cadáveres apilados a un lado del gran comedor volvieron a su mente con fuerza, tembló ligeramente, deseando poderse arrancar todas esas prendas que aún llevaban impregnado el olor de la batalla.

—Hay ropa limpia en el baño, Ron y yo ya nos hemos duchado… puedes hacer lo mismo si deseas —dijo Hermione luego de un instante de silencio, Harry asintió sin mirarla, sabía que había entendido lo que pasaba, seguro que a ellos les había pasado lo mismo.

*****

La ducha le había tomado más tiempo del previsto, quería que el agua y el jabón se llevaran todos los recuerdos de la guerra, la desesperación en la cara de sus compañeros… la muerte.

Sus amigos parecieron entender su estado de ánimo, pues durante la comida que compartieron permanecieron en un tranquilo y pacífico silencio, apenas roto por comentarios triviales, como lo tarde que era, o lo mucho que habían podido descansar al fin.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, los pasillos estaban destruidos, había manchas de sangre y paredes caídas; era lo que la guerra les había dejado, lo que derrotar a Voldemort les había costado.

—Me alegro que los tres se encuentren mucho mejor — dijo la profesora en cuanto los vio entrar a la oficina, aún lucía algo pálida y un cardenal en su mejilla demostraba su participación en la batalla.

—Gracias —respondieron los tres a la vez, sentándose en las sillas que la profesora les indicaba, mientras ella los miraba de una manera diferente a las veces anteriores, había algo de orgullo en su mirada. Harry recordó cuando había cruciado a uno de los hermanos Carrow por agredirla y se sintió avergonzado por haber usado aquella maldición delante de la profesora.

La profesora McGonagall les informó acerca de todo lo que había pasado durante ese día, de cómo los aurores estaban terminando ya de encerrar a todos los mortífagos, y además liberando prisioneros escondidos en casas de muchos de esos mortífagos. Como la comunidad mágica se estaba poniendo en pie para reponerse de todas las perdidas y, con los ojos ligeramente húmedos, también les informó acerca de los funerales que se realizarían al día siguiente, cerca de donde se había enterrado al profesor Dumbledore, donde se crearía un monumento a todos los caídos durante esa batalla y durante la guerra.

Harry no quería escuchar todo aquello, su mente se puso en blanco, tratando de alejar toda esa información, no la necesitaba más, no quería saber más, preferiría estar sordo y ausente de esa reunión, y de cualquier otra que tuviera que ver con entierros, cementerios, monumentos y reconocimientos… de pronto volver a la cama del dormitorio de Gryffindor se le hacía más deseable que nunca.

Después de pasar más de una hora escuchando a la profesora McGonagall y repitiendo que habían cosas que no podían contar acerca de lo que había pasado realmente, ella los dejó ir, indicándoles que en el gran comedor la familia Weasley los esperaba ya.

Harry caminó como en un sueño por los pasillos, junto a sus dos amigos, hasta el gran comedor, donde la familia Weasley, los esperaban. Casi ni sintió los abrazos y palmadas de los demás miembros de la familia, o el beso que Ginny le dio en la mejilla, notando más que nunca la ausencia de Fred. George estaba a un lado de su padre, luciendo ojeroso y cansado, ya no había ni una gota de la chispa de antes en esos ojos, era como si estuviera incompleto, le faltaba su otra mitad; le faltaba Fred.

La señora Weasley le abrazó y lloró en su hombro por bastante rato, y él correspondió al abrazo, masajeando suavemente su espalda y buscando qué hacer o decir para sanar sus heridas y calmar su dolor. Con mucha pena y frustración se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Había podido vencer a Voldemort tal como todos esperaban, había sido la pieza clave para terminar con una horrible guerra, incluso había dado su vida por eso y, sin embargo, era incapaz de consolar de la manera adecuada a aquella mujer que tanto había hecho por él. Se sintió mucho peor que antes.

Pese a las protestas de Ginny, Harry decidió quedarse en Grimmauld Place, no soportaba estar en la escuela más tiempo, no cuando cada rincón le recordaba tanto a todo lo que había pasado. Aquel castillo había sido su hogar, su verdadero hogar, pero ahora, por el momento, no era más que un lugar macabro del cual le gustaría escapar lo más a prisa posible.

Los demás miembros de la familia Weasley entendieron sus deseos y no pusieron mayores reparos, comentaron que irían a visitarlo lo más pronto posible, aunque aún les faltaba pasar uno de los tragos más amargos, el entierro de Fred y de todos los demás caídos.

*

Aquella misma tarde se había instalado junto a Ron y Hermione en Grimmauld Place. Kreacher había ido a ayudarlos y limpiar un poco, aunque en realidad la casa lucía tal y como la habían dejado muchos meses atrás.

Hermione tenía una mirada extraña mientras juntaba y apilaba los pergaminos que aún estaban sobre la mesa del comedor, aquellos en los que habían urdido sus primeros planes para llegar al ministerio y hacerse del medallón de Slytherin que tenía Umbridge. Por sólo un instante Harry se preguntó qué habría sido de aquella mujer ahora que la guerra había terminado, luego de que ella participara en los planes de Voldemort.

Harry y Ron decidieron compartir la misma habitación que habían compartido durante su estancia en quinto año, y Hermione se instaló en la habitación de al lado.

No cargaban con ninguna de sus pertenencias, apenas con un par de mudas de ropa que la Señora Weasley había dejado para ellos, las demás cosas que tenían habían sido dejadas en casa de Fleur y Bill, quienes habían prometido pasar a dejarlas al día siguiente, luego del funeral.

Cuando Harry se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente ya era muy tarde, había estado recorriendo la casa, recordando cuando Remus se había aparecido allí y habían discutido, aquello le hizo recordar al pequeño Ted, de apenas menos de un mes de nacido, su ahijado, a quien debía cuidar y apoyar de ahora en adelante, ahora que su padre, que ambos padres, habían muerto.

Otra de las cosas que de alguna manera lo había distraído durante la tarde era que Hermione notara la ausencia de sus gafas, él también las extrañaba, y había intentado usarlas durante la reunión con la profesora McGonagall, pero se dio cuenta de que sólo le dañaban la vista, se sentía raro sin ellas, pero ya no las necesitaba más.

Había ─bajo pedido de Hermione y para probar su teoría─ intentado hablar pársel, pero no había podido, entonces la chica había dicho que recordaba uno de los libros del profesor Dumbledore, en donde se explicaba que el objeto usado como Horcrux de alguna manera quedaba dañado, y que entonces seguramente una vez muerto Voldemort, Harry se había recuperado de aquel daño, es decir, había recuperado la vista, y había perdido la parte de poderes que Voldemort le había dado: hablar pársel.

Harry no podía decir que extrañaría aquel don, estaba seguro que era lo mejor, no quería tener ya ni un solo vestigio de Voldemort o su alma en su cuerpo. Nunca más.

*

Los funerales se llevaron a cabo al medio día. Ron, Hermione y Harry habían aparecido en la entrada de Hogwarts, los tres luciendo sus túnicas oscuras y caminando en silencio a través de los jardines.

Ron tomaba la mano de Hermione mientras la chica enroscaba su brazo en el de Harry, y así se fueron acercando al gran grupo de sillas que estaban colocadas de la misma manera que durante el entierro del profesor Dumbledore, sólo que esta vez había mucha más cantidad de ellas, y mucha más gente también. Conforme se acercaban, la gente empezaba a señalarlos y murmurar cosas. Harry se sintió cada vez más incómodo, incluso pensó en la idea de desaparecer de allí y refugiarse en su habitación una vez más. Hermione presionó su mano un poco más fuerte contra su brazo y le hizo levantar la mirada, los castaños ojos de la chica trataron de infundirle ánimos, Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y se apresuró a caminar hasta donde los Weasley estaban esperando.

En cuanto llegaron, Ginny hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras se movía lo más cerca posible de él y tomaba su mano libre. El contacto le pareció agradable y reconfortante, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y de pronto se vio libre del agarre de Hermione mientras saludaba nuevamente a todos los Weasley, para luego seguir hasta donde se encontraba Andrómeda, cargando un pequeño bebé, envuelto en una liviana manta celeste.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró Harry no sabiendo qué más se podía decir en un momento así, la mujer levantó la vista y trató de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque lo que apareció fue más una mueca. Harry se agachó un poco más para apreciar al pequeño bebé, que dormía en brazos de su abuela, completamente ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando, ignorante de que había perdido a sus padres sólo un par de días antes.

—Mi hija y Remus hablaban mucho de ti, me contaron sobre su decisión de que fueras el padrino.

—Sí… Yo acepté, por supuesto —contestó Harry deslizando con temor un dedo sobre la mano cerrada del pequeño.

—Espero que vengas muy pronto entonces, Teddy necesitará mucho de nosotros ahora que… —Andrómeda apretó los labios y desvió la vista hacia el pequeño, Harry sabía que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, suavemente posó una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

—Estaremos para él…

La mujer sólo asintió en silencio, incapaz ya de decir una palabra más.

La ceremonia se inició sólo un momento después, el mismo mago anciano que había llevado a cabo el entierro del profesor Dumbledore estuvo en frente. Ginny no soltó su mano en ningún momento, de vez en cuando Harry le lanzaba miradas a sus amigos, Hermione lloraba, recostando la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Ron, mientras que el chico miraba todo de manera ausente. Sabía que se estaba conteniendo, al igual que él, por no salir corriendo, o por no quebrarse delante de toda esa multitud.

Luego de terminada la ceremonia y de que todos los ataúdes blancos ardieran y se fundieran con la tierra, Harry se encontró rodeado de muchos de los miembros de la orden que habían sobrevivido a la guerra, todos estaban aliviados y tenían deseos de felicitarlo porque al fin había logrado cumplir con la misión que Dumbledore le había encargado, aunque no quiso aún así contarles de que se trataba dicha misión.

Harry sí trató de explicarles acerca de la participación de Snape en todo eso y de cómo él había sido uno de los grandes responsables de la victoria. Los miembros de la orden, incluyendo al provisional ministro Kingsley lo miraban no muy convencidos, Harry entendió que tendría que trabajar más duro para limpiar el nombre del profesor, después de todo se lo merecía, era uno de los hombres más valientes que había conocido, y dejando de lado todo lo personal, no sería justo que su nombre no quedara en alto y limpio.

Luego de aquella tarde, en la que había hablado con demasiada gente, había vuelto junto con sus amigos a casa, y había decidido encerrarse allí. De pronto el salir a la calle y ver el mundo no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, prefería permanecer allí, en silencio, en paz y calma.

Lo único que perturbaba esa ansiada paz era Ginny, que iba todas las tardes a verlos, Hermione aprovechaba el momento para desaparecer con Ron, dejándolos solos, en un inicio todo había estado bien, Harry sentía alivio en los brazos de ella, en sus caricias y sus besos, cada vez más osados, sin embargo poco a poco todo se volvió abrumante. Ginny le exigía abandonar ya su encierro, le comentaba acerca de todas las ceremonias y celebraciones que se estaban realizando en el mundo mágico, de la reconstrucción de la escuela y de cómo todos clamaban para que "El gran salvador" hiciera su aparición.

Harry se seguía negando a eso, no quería saber nada de lo que pasaba fuera de esa casa, de cómo la gente estaba siendo capturada o rescatada, ni siquiera quería recibir ya "El profeta", sabía que sus amigos sí lo leían, y que diariamente llegaba una copia a casa, pero él simplemente no estaba interesado.

La insistencia de Ginny era algo que cada vez lo ponía de peor humor, y al final con la única con la que pudo hablar de ello había sido con Hermione, aprovechando que Ron había ido a visitar a George.

—Lo que necesitas es un cambio de aire — le dijo Hermione mientras guardaba todas sus cosas en el baúl de viaje —, salir de aquí…

Harry bufó fastidiado y se sentó en la cama mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido

—No me entiendes, tengo que convencer a Ginny de que me deje de presionar para salir y tú vienes y me pides lo mismo…

—No, no, Harry —Hermione se acercó a él, tomando sus manos —. Me refería a salir de Londres, salir de Inglaterra, tomar unas vacaciones o algo así… alejarte de todo esto.

—Oh…

—Tal vez Ginny pueda ir contigo — aventuró Hermione, Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Ella… no creo que sea buena idea —Harry suspiró profundamente, recordando lo fácil que era pelear con la chica últimamente —. Yo sé que la extrañaba y pensaba en ella y en lo que habíamos tenido antes, siempre lo hacía, pero ahora… ahora las cosas son diferentes, y no como cuando estuvimos juntos en la escuela…

—Todos hemos pasado por una guerra… supongo que todos hemos cambiado, especialmente tú, ahora eres diferente.

Harry evitó la mirada de la chica, sopesando sus palabras, sí se sentía diferente, ya no había nadie persiguiéndolo o queriendo matarlo, ya no había ninguna amenaza sobre sus amigos… pero aún así, pese a que sabía que ya todo había terminado y que era libre de vivir, no quería, no podía hacerlo, se sentía culpable por hacerlo cuando habían muchos que no lo harían, sólo deseaba estar encerrado allí, quizá por el resto de su vida…

*****

Aquella noche Ginny apareció nuevamente, se veía algo molesta cuando entró al salón para alcanzar a Harry, que leía, sentado sobre la alfombra, uno de los pocos libros de quidditch que tenía.

—¿Hoy tampoco se te apetece salir? — preguntó la chica sentándose a un lado de él y quitándole el libro de las manos.

Harry se preguntó por qué para ellos dos era tan difícil pasar el tiempo como Ron y Hermione, a veces sólo sentados en algún lugar, leyendo o escribiendo, sólo disfrutando la presencia del otro.

—No, y no insistas.

Ginny hizo un puchero y se inclinó hacia delante, Harry tuvo una mejor visión de su escote y sus pechos, mientras sentía las manos de Ginny sobre sus brazos, jalándolo.

Harry suspiró profundamente y completó el espacio que quedaba entre ellos para besarla, lenta y suavemente, como tenía costumbre hacerlo, mientras ella se apretaba cada vez más contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir sus pechos apretando su propio pecho y las piernas de ella presionando sus piernas, las sintió bastante pequeñas, era como si recién notara lo pequeña que era. No supo exactamente en qué momento, pero pronto una de las manos de Ginny estaba sobre su miembro, presionando aún sobre la tela del pantalón, ahogó un pequeño grito sobre los labios de Ginny mientras retrocedía en la alfombra todo lo posible para alejarse.

Ginny soltó el aire enfadada y lo miró a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—No te excito.

—¿Cómo dices? — preguntó Harry sonrojándose también.

—Que no te excito, no soy lo suficientemente buena para hacerlo —Ginny se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, Harry rogó por que no se pusiera a llorar.

—¿Ginny?

—No me digas nada, seguramente te gusta alguien más y por eso yo no te excito.

—Pero, ¿acaso tú quieres…? — Harry dejó las palabras en el aire, esperando que su novia continuara por él, se sentía tan incómodo hablando con ella de _eso_.

—Sí, por supuesto que quiero, eres tú el que noche tras noche me evita, no te gusta que te bese o que te toque, porque yo no te gusto, porque seguramente te gusta alguien más — Ginny se puso en pie y acomodó sus ropas, sin mirarlo ni una sola vez.

Harry permaneció sentado mirando a la chica y lo bella que estaba con el cabello suelto cayendo sobre la espalda, sus labios sonrojados y sus figura delineada bajo las ropas, sin embargo ella tenía razón, a él sólo le parecía que se veía bien, o linda, pero no era algo que lo excitara…

—¿Vas a volver mañana? — preguntó cuando la chica ya estaba cerca de la chimenea para volver a su casa.

—¿Para qué lo haría?

—Para… conversar o pasar el tiempo juntos, podríamos… —Harry se detuvo cuando vio la mueca de fastidio en el rostro de Ginny y observó en silencio cómo la chica desaparecía por medio de la red flú, en cuanto lo hizo soltó un gran suspiro y se dejó caer completamente de espaldas. Había intentado permanecer completamente en blanco, no pensar en absolutamente nada, no preocuparse por más nada en el mundo, sin embargo ahora estaba Ginny, un problema que lo obligaba a meditar, y él no quería hacerlo porque meditar implicaba recordar y no estaba listo para hacerlo, aún no.

*****

Luego de aquella tarde Ginny no volvió a aparecer, habían pasado ya unos cuantos días y Harry no quería reconocer que se sentía más a gusto sin la angustiante presencia de la chica.

Ron ya le había dicho que Ginny le mandaba decir que era su turno de buscarla en la madriguera, y aunque su amigo parecía algo enfadado por todo lo que estaba pasando, se medía de no hacer ningún comentario, Harry intuía que Hermione tenía algo que ver en el asunto.

Una de aquellas tardes, tres semanas después de que la guerra hubiera terminado, Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico, mientras Hermione repasaba unos folletos sobre el sofá. Harry había querido preguntar de qué se trataban, pero, imaginando que eran lugares en los cuales estudiar, o carreras que seguir, no se animaba a hacerlo, no quería iniciar una charla sobre el futuro tampoco, entonces fue cuando Ron soltó el comentario, Harry estuvo seguro que se le había escapado y aunque ya se le habían escapado antes comentarios referente a lo que pasaba afuera, este si logró captar su atención, pues tenía una palabra clave: Malfoy.

Harry levantó la vista rápidamente del tablero.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Lo siento — se apresuró a responder Ron, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia Hermione que ya dejaba los folletos a un lado.

—No, lo digo en serio, ¿qué dijiste de los Malfoy?

—Oh, pues… — Ron dudó un instante antes de volver a hablar —que sería bueno que mañana en la noche escuchemos la radio porque darán la respuesta a la petición de Lucius Malfoy de juzgarlos por separado y no como familia.

Harry se dejó caer completamente sobre la silla y luego miró a Hermione en busca de alguna explicación, como la chica no contestó no le quedó más opción que preguntar en voz alta lo que pensaba.

—¿Los Malfoy están detenidos? ¿Por qué están detenidos?

—Veras, tú no querías que nadie te hablara de esto, por eso no lo hicimos… — empezó a explicar Hermione con voz nerviosa, Harry se mordió un labio, sintiéndose de pronto culpable, le parecía que sus amigos incluso le tenían terror.

—Lo sé, pero ahora sí quiero saber, por favor —dijo con voz suave y tratando de sonreír hacia la chica, que sólo suspiró y asintió mucho más tranquila antes de comenzar su relato.

Harry se enfadó, Los Malfoy no habían sido del bando bueno, no habían sido informantes ni mucho menos, sin embargo Narcissa Malfoy había sido clave para él al no delatarlo delante de Voldemort en el bosque. Lucius Malfoy había estado angustiado por su hijo, había sido golpeado, maltratado y humillado delante de su familia y en su propia casa, y Draco, pues… Draco no era más que un chiquillo con miedo que había sido obligado a realizar la mitad de las cosas que había hecho, y aunque le costara admitirlo, si él hubiera estado en la misma posición hubiera hecho todo lo posible por salvar a sus padres. No, definitivamente los Malfoy no eran buenos, pero tampoco eran malos, y aún tenía una deuda con Narcissa.

Escuchó atentamente todo el relato, los Malfoy volviendo a casa luego de la batalla y los aurores esperando por ellos ya en la entrada de la mansión, listos para detenerlos, como actualmente estaban en celdas separadas y como el Wizengamot iba a decidir la tarde siguiente si el juicio que se realizaría sería a toda la familia en conjunto, aquello, sobre todo porque los crímenes de Lucius significaban prácticamente la condena a muerte.

—¿A muerte? —chilló Harry interrumpiendo a Hermione.

—Lo sé, es tan retrógrada e injusto, pero nadie está en desacuerdo… prefieren librarse de todos los peligros y posibilidades de que esto se repita, y… — Hermione apartó la vista un instante —A veces creo que tienen razón, la severidad de los castigos harán que menos gente desee levantarse en armas contra el ministerio y la comunidad mágica.

—¡Hermione! —protestó Harry hacia su amiga, no creyendo haber escuchado correctamente.

—¡Dije a veces!

—Y entonces mañana se dirá que pasará con ellos, si los juzgan separados hay muchas probabilidades de que sólo Lucius sea condenado a muerte —continuó explicando Ron, deteniendo el inicio de la discusión—, y que la madre y el hurón sean condenados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

—¿Cadena perpetua?— Harry resopló, su mente y su sentido de la justicia comenzando a trabajar nuevamente —Eso es igual que condenarlos a muerte.

—La gente está muy molesta — dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros—. Ellos nos tuvieron prisioneros en la mansión, su tía torturó a Hermione y…

—Primero —interrumpió Harry —, ellos no nos tuvieron prisioneros en la mansión, fueron tal vez sólo Lucius y Bellatrix, no Narcissa y no Draco, éste ni siquiera nos quiso reconocer cuando le preguntaron si se trataba de nosotros y estoy seguro de que sabía desde que entramos que éramos nosotros. Además fue su tía, tú lo has dicho, su tía, no ellos los que lastimaron a Hermione.

—Ya, pero…

—Y segundo —continuó hablando Harry con voz más fuerte—, fue Narcissa la que me salvó en el bosque, si ella no hubiera mentido, Voldemort me hubiese matado allí mismo, estaba desarmado y completamente vulnerable.

—Pero lo hizo por su hijo, no por ti —interrumpió Ron.

—Sí, porque ella, al igual que Lucius, lo único que quería era sacar a su hijo de allí, hace mucho que para ellos dejó de ser agradable estar en el bando de Voldemort, estaban allí por que no podían escapar— continuó Harry—. Y tercero, Draco bajó la varita en la torre de Astronomía, Draco no quería matar a Dumbledore, jamás lo haría, sólo tenía miedo, miedo de que mataran a sus padres y lo mataran a él.

Ron sólo negó con la cabeza y desvió su mirada, sin embargo Hermione sí lo miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa de medio lado. Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Nada… — dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros —¿Quieres que te cuente algo más sobre lo que está pasando afuera?

Harry no lo dudó ni por un segundo, se sentía como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, necesitaba información y saber qué ocurría ahora con el mundo y con todos, recordó incluso a los Dursley.

*****

A la mañana siguiente ya se había puesto manos a la obra. A diferencia de los días anteriores, se había levantado mucho más temprano, se había dado una corta ducha y se había vestido para salir. En la cocina Kreacher le sirvió una gran taza de café y unos emparedados, que gustoso comió mientras el elfo aún seguía a su alrededor, parecía que después de todo lo ocurrido si harían buenas migas. Luego de terminar de desayunar y pedirle a Kreacher que le dijera a Ron y Hermione que había tenido que hacer unos encargos y que volvería para la noche, se dirigió hacia la chimenea para usar la red flú y llegar al Ministerio, le pareció que aquel era el tema más importante.

El vestíbulo del Ministerio estaba casi como lo recordaba, aunque ya sin aquella fuente que habían destrozado en su quinto año, le pareció que era mejor no tenerla. Había mucha más gente alrededor, era como si de pronto todo el mundo quisiera algo del Ministerio. De alguna manera empezó a sentirse sofocado, viendo ir y venir a la gente de un lado a otro, con una mano acomodó su cabello de manera que le cubriera la cicatriz y maldijo no haber traído consigo la capa de invisibilidad. Caminó varios pasos lentamente, tratando de no llamar la atención, pero aquello resultó apenas por un par de segundos, pues luego de que una joven bruja gritara y lo señalara todos los que estaban alrededor se dieron cuenta que quién estaba allí, solo, en el vestíbulo del ministerio y sin ningún tipo de protección, no era otro más que Harry Potter.

Empezó a retroceder un par de pasos mientras la gente lo rodeaba, escuchaba sus voces, sus risas y sus palabras, algunos decían "gracias" otros decían "héroe" o "salvador" y nuevamente "gracias". Se sintió ahogado, de pronto el aire que había allí no era suficiente para respirar, y el calor se estaba incrementando, las personas casi no lo tocaban, pero aún así sentía como si lo estuvieran presionando en todas direcciones. Tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de dar un paso hacia el frente, pero no pudo, sus piernas no le contestaban, mientras la muchedumbre seguía repitiendo palabras de agradecimiento y apretándose más en torno a él. Aquello le pareció que duró por horas, aunque estuvo seguro que no fueron más que segundos hasta que sintió un apretón en su hombro, levantó la vista para ver a un auror, con la túnica azul, parado a un lado suyo, suspiró aliviado mientras otro auror, uno más joven le sonreía.

—Bien señores, dejemos pasar al chico —dijo el auror joven, y Harry giró para verlo, algo enfadado por haberlo llamado "chico", le faltaba poco para cumplir 18 años, ya no era un "chico".

—Vamos, vamos, que tenemos que pasar — dijo la voz del otro auror, pero Harry no le prestó mucha atención, seguía mirando al auror más joven, tenía el cabello castaño claro, y unos ojos azules bastante llamativos. Su piel, pálida y limpia, resaltaba más aún su mirada, el hombre aparentemente se sintió observado, pues desvió la mirada hacia Harry y le sonrió, su sonrisa parecía casi brillar en medio del barullo, Harry se sintió sonrojado y avergonzado, desvió la mirada y empezó a sentir mucho más calor, sobre todo en la parte del hombro donde el auror tenía puesta su mano.

Cuando por fin pudieron llegar hasta el elevador ambos aurores lo soltaron y Harry se sintió extrañamente incómodo por la falta de contacto con el más joven.

—No debió aparecerse así, señor Potter —dijo la voz del mayor mientras las puertas se cerraban —, debió avisar de su visita, para que pudiéramos esperarlo, tenemos chimeneas para que la gente importante se aparezca sin cruzar todo el vestíbulo.

—Lo siento, fue algo sin planear —se excusó Harry con una media sonrisa y evitando a toda costa ver al chico que aún permanecía a su otro lado, demasiado cerca para sentirlo, pero de alguna manera, demasiado lejos para rozarlo siquiera. —Gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay problema —dijo la voz del auror joven y Harry tuvo que girar para mirarlo nuevamente, sentía sus mejillas quemar por sólo su presencia y no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando —. Mi nombre es Joseph Benoit— agregó mientras extendía la mano hacia Harry que se apresuró a contestar el saludo, la mano del chico demoró en soltarlo un instante más de lo adecuado, mientras Harry miraba nuevamente hacia sus ojos azules, y entendió que ese chico le parecía… encantador podría ser la palabra si no estuviera el hecho de que lo hacía sentir igual o más nervioso que en una de las citas con Cho. —Y mi compañero, Eloís Thompson.

—Mucho gusto, señor Potter —se apresuró el otro mago extendiendo la mano también.

—Harry… sólo díganme Harry —tartamudeó Harry escuchando el chirriar de ascensor y luchando por entender qué demonios le estaba pasando con Joseph.

—Supongo que viene a ver al ministro —continuó hablando Eloís.

—Sí, si es que no está muy ocupado…

Joseph soltó una pequeña carcajada, que a Harry pese a todo le encantó.

—Nadie está lo suficientemente ocupado como para no recibir a nuestro gran héroe.

—No soy un gran héroe —replicó Harry algo enfadado, pero aquel enfado se le pasó repentinamente cuando sintió la mano de Joseph sobre su hombro nuevamente, quemándole y enviándole sensaciones placenteras hacia el resto del cuerpo, sensaciones que no había sentido antes y esperaba que el chico no se diera cuenta del estado en el que estaba.

—Lo siento, no lo decía como burla, realmente te estamos muy agradecidos por librarnos de ya sabes quién.

—Voldemort —corrigió Harry más por costumbre que por querer demostrar su "valor" al pronunciar el nombre —. Lo siento —se apresuró a aclarar cuando sintió a ambos hombres estremecerse.

Ninguno dijo nada más durante el par de minutos que les tomó abandonar el ascensor y caminar por los pasillos hasta una de las oficinas, donde un letrero de metal sobre la puerta indicaba "Ministro de Magia".

—Bien, supongo que se irá a casa por la chimenea del ministro, así que mucho gusto, Harry —dijo Eloís extendiendo la mano, Harry solo asintió.

—Sí, mucho gusto— dijo Joseph extendiendo su mano hacia él también, le encantó el tacto de la fuerte mano contra su piel, no era tan cálida o cuidada como la de Ginny, pero le gustaba también esa sensación.

Harry sólo asintió otra vez y evitó mirarlo una vez más por que sabría que se sonrojaría, aunque no entendía la razón, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, primero debía arreglar un par de cosas.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y entró a la antesala de la oficina del ministro, donde una joven y muy nerviosa asistente lo recibió y le ofreció todo cuanto quisiera mientras lo guiaba hasta el fondo donde estaba ya Kingsley esperándolo, de pie, y con una sonrisa.

*****

Luego de haber pasado toda la mañana en el ministerio, convenciendo no sólo a Kingsley si no que también al Wizengamot al completo, se apareció en Privet Drive. Extrañamente se sentía culpable por no haber pensado en los Dursley ni un instante desde que la guerra había terminado.

Caminó por la vereda de la Calle Magnolia hasta llegar frente a lo que había sido de alguna manera su hogar durante tantos años. La casa estaba limpia y parecía muy acorde con las demás, no parecía sufrir ningún desperfecto ni daño.

Por un instante pensó en quedarse de pie allí, observando hasta que alguno de los miembros de la familia saliera, pero luego de un momento, decidió que aunque no quisiera hacerlo, lo mejor era tocar la puerta.

El que abrió fue el tío Vernon, parecía un poco más delgado, aunque aún se veía obeso, le dio una mirada molesta y gruñó algo que sonó como "hola" antes de abrir completamente la puerta para dejarlo pasar, y Harry lo hizo sintiéndose extraño y fuera de lugar. Escuchó a tía Petunia en la cocina y decidió dirigirse allí, después de todo sólo quería estar seguro que ellos estuvieran bien, que nada malo les hubiera pasado, no esperaba ningún trato espectacular.

—Tía Petunia —llamó suavemente, la mujer giró rápidamente, sobre saltada, por un instante pareció que su mirada brillaba, pero tal vez no fue más que una ilusión, pues al instante siguiente estaba como siempre, con esa mirada de reproche que siempre tenía reservada para él.

—Veo que has vuelto.

—Sí, pero sólo vine a saber si… si ustedes estaban bien —explicó Harry mirando alrededor y sintiendo la ausencia de Dudley.

—Él ha salido con sus amigos, no volverá hasta muy tarde— informó la mujer adivinando su duda.

—Bien… supongo que…— Harry miró alrededor, todo se veía más o menos similar a como lo había dejado antes.

—Debiste avisarnos o comunicarte con nosotros en cuanto todo acabó— reclamó la mujer interrumpiéndolo, el tío Vernon se sentó en una de las bancas de la cocina, con una mirada que indicaba que había escuchado lo que vendría a continuación una gran cantidad de veces.

—Lo lamento, yo no tuve…

—¿Estuviste herido?— interrumpió la mujer fríamente, Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza —¿Aislado, imposibilitado de hablar o moverte? —otra negación mas, tía Petunia agitó el cucharón de madera que tenía en la mano, apuntándolo —. Entonces no había razón para que no te comunicaras, supongo que pudiste usar un teléfono, es más de lo que podían hacer ese grupo de…— hizo un gesto, como reteniendo la palabra antes de continuar —Esos con los que nos enviaste.

—Yo… lo siento —repitió Harry no entendiendo del todo la situación, se dio cuenta que no entendía casi nada de lo que pasaba alrededor o consigo mismo. Hermione tenía razón, la guerra había cambiado a todos.

—Bien, espero que así sea— concluyó la mujer cruzándose de brazos, Harry sonrió suavemente y luego de preguntar un poco más por cómo se encontraban y si todo estaba bien, decidió volver a casa, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y aún tenía que hablar con sus amigos.

*****

El penúltimo paso de su planeado día era aclarar las cosas con sus amigos, había visto ya los folletos que Hermione leía, no se trataba de lugares donde estudiar, si no de formas de llegar a Australia, otro golpe más para Harry. Hermione había hechizado a sus padres para que se marcharan y la olvidaran, con la idea de traerlos de vuelta al terminar la guerra, pero ya había pasado casi un mes y aún no hacía nada, comprendió que no actuaba porque no lo quería dejar solo, y eso lo hizo sentir más culpable aun.

Cuando apareció en casa nuevamente, Hermione y Ron ya estaban esperándolo para cenar, lucían curiosos acerca de lo que había hecho durante el día, y cuando se los informó, Ron soltó una pequeña queja acerca de haber ido a interceder por los Malfoy. Harry sabía que Ron jamás llegaría a perdonarlos, y mucho menos a entender lo que era tener una deuda de vida con Narcissa. Harry no trató de ahondar más en el tema sabía que era tiempo perdido.

Cuando mencionó los padres de Hermione, la mirada de ella brilló, era casi como si estuviera esperando a que aquello pasara.

—Lamento no haberme preocupado antes… supongo que partirás dentro de poco— dijo Harry aún bebiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza.

—Bueno, en realidad lo haremos Ron y yo— explicó la chica —. Sólo que aún estamos terminando de ajustar los horarios, debemos ir en traslador, pues el ministerio no está dejando salir a ningún mago o bruja por medios muggle… ya sabes, por si alguien quiere huir…

—Pero estoy seguro que si pedimos permiso los dejaran partir, es decir, ustedes no son mortífagos.

—Ya, pero sabemos que no te gusta que la gente se aproveche de tu popularidad… — se excusó Ron y Harry sonrió agradecidamente.

—Yo creo que podemos intentar mañana comprar los boletos aéreos— continuó Harry, Ron palideció rápidamente y Hermione ahogó una risa.

—Le tiene miedo.

—No es cierto— se defendió rápidamente el chico, Harry suspiró profundamente y evitó reír también de su amigo.

—¿Qué harás tú, Harry?— preguntó Hermione y Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, no hay muchos lugares que conozca o que me apetezca ir, después de todo creo que cruzamos todo el país durante los últimos meses…

Ron se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia Hermione, que asintió en respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé del cambio de aire?— dijo la chica con voz algo más tímida que de costumbre.

—Si, pero… — Harry dudó un instante, mirando a Ron culpablemente.

—Sé que Ginny ha estado un poco "rara" últimamente— dijo el pelirrojo, Harry sólo asintió.

—Bueno, supongo que no te llama la atención ir solo a algún viaje y nosotros estaremos en Australia al menos un par de semanas mientras ubicamos a mis padres… Tú eres muy bueno en eso de resolver cosas, tal vez nos puedas ayudar y…

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres que vaya con ustedes a Australia?— interrumpió Harry.

—Sería divertido, una aventura más— dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

—Pero pensé que ustedes querrían… ya saben, estar solos— se sintió avergonzado ante el pensamiento de ser ahora el tercero de la discordia.

—No se trata de eso— argumentó Ron —. Se trata de ir a buscar a los padres de Hermione.

—Cierto, aún no sabemos en qué lugar se han instalado exactamente, . Sabemos que sí abandonaron el país, fui a casa la semana pasada, junto con Ron y vimos que ahora estaba siendo ocupada por otra familia, pero aún no sé en qué parte exactamente de Australia están.

—Si es que no los molesto, supongo…

—Oh, vamos amigo, será divertido— pidió Ron y Harry sonrió en respuesta, una aventura más, eso era tal vez lo que necesitaba junto a sus amigos y lejos de todo… lejos de Ginny, lo que le recordaba su último paso planeado del día, aunque estaba tan feliz con Ron y Hermione, riendo y haciendo planes, que decidió que ella podía esperar.

*****

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó más confundido que de costumbre, había tenido un sueño extraño, pero no uno de los que acostumbraba tener antes. En este estaba Joseph, el auror que lo había acompañado en el ministerio, ambos estaban solos en algún lugar desconocido, era un lugar iluminado y no había nadie más. El auror le sonreía de aquella manera que lo había hecho sonrojarse antes de acercarse lentamente a él y darle un beso, era un beso extraño, mucho más agresivo que los que había compartido con Ginny o Cho, pero se sentía muy bien. Cuando abrió los ojos tenía una gran erección y un sentimiento de irrealidad al saber que esa erección no era por Ginny o alguna otra mujer, si no por un hombre.

Decidió ir a la Madriguera mucho más temprano, después de todo aún quería visitar a Teddy y Andrómeda antes de terminar de planear todo para el viaje.

Se apareció en la madriguera y la señora Weasley lo obligó a desayunar pese a que él ya había desayunado, cuando Ginny apareció parecía ligeramente sorprendida y contenta por la visita, pero cuando finalmente ambos pudieron ir hacia el salón y le comentó sus planes, el enojo volvió.

—¿Australia?— preguntó Ginny en voz alta con los brazos cruzados y poniéndose de pie.

—Si, allí están los padres de Hermione, y Ron y yo queremos ir a verlos y ayudarla a traerlos de vuelta —explicó Harry tratando de no alterarse.

—Estuviste con ellos durante casi un año, dijiste que cuando todo terminará podríamos estar juntos y lo único que haces es alejarte de mí— siguió reprochando Ginny mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Lo sé, pero es que hay cosas que aún debo hacer, y pensé que tu las entenderías —replicó Harry.

—¿Cosas que hacer?— bufó Ginny —Primero te encerraste en Hogwarts por dos días enteros.

—Ginny… estaba cansado ¿de acuerdo?

—Luego pese a que mi madre te dijo que podías venir aquí decidiste encerrarte en esa casa, con Ron y Hermione, pero sin mí.

—No creo que estemos listos para compartir casa, tú y yo sólo peleamos y…

—Te encerraste en esa casa, negándote a salir a ver todo lo que estaba pasando y yo lo soporté, por semanas, y cuando finalmente decides hacerlo ¿Qué es lo que haces? Ir a tratar de liberar mortífagos que no merecen…

—Sólo por los Malfoy, Narcissa me había ayudado…— interrumpió Harry enfadándose, él le había contado ya a Ginny lo que había pasado en el bosque con Narcissa, como Lucius parecía asustado y la poca intención de Draco de matar a alguien.

—Los Malfoy no merecen nada de ti.

—Eso es algo que yo decidiré.

—Bien, claro, como todo, decidiste irte a buscar la forma de matar a ya sabes quién tú solo, sin pensar en mí o pedir mi opinión…

—Ginny, tú sabes por qué lo hice…

—Ahora dices que te irás a Australia por quién sabe cuánto tiempo…

—Hermione hizo mucho por mi… es que tú no lo entiendes, no estuviste con nosotros durante ese tiempo.

—¡Exacto!— dijo Ginny deteniéndose delante de Harry para mirarlo duramente —No estuve allí porque no me lo permitiste, y ahora no me permites ser parte de tu vida, parte de una de libertad que deberías tener, ¿o es que acaso ya no me quieres en tu vida?

Harry se puso de pie ya bastante harto de aquella conversación.

—Si, tal vez es eso, tal vez necesito alejarme de ti.

—Alejarte de mí— dijo ella retrocediendo y mirándolo incrédula —. No nos vimos por casi un año…

—Y esto ahora no funciona…— dijo él mientras empezaba a avanzar hasta la puerta de salida —Lo mejor, creo yo, es darnos más tiempo…lo siento, en verdad lo hago— agregó con cierta pena antes de salir al jardín, pensando en cómo la imagen de Ginny le había dado tantas fuerzas durante algunos días difíciles, y en como ahora la notaba tan diferente…"_O tal vez fuiste tú él que cambió" _ la explicación de Hermione resonaba en su cabeza una vez más, ¿sería así? Ya no la querría como antes de la guerra.

**-----0o0o0-----**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

  
**

Gracias a todos por leer.

El siguiente capítulo:

**"LO QUE SE SIENTE SER UN MORTÍFAGO EN LIBERTAD"**

Cómo imaginan, será sobre Draco.

No se olviden de que sus comentarios me alegran la semana.

Un beso a todos y espero que tengan una muy buena semana.

Nos leemos el lunes.

Zafy.


	3. 3:LO QUE SE SIENTE SER UN MORTÍFAGO EN

Hola a todos, ya casi es lunes, día de actualización, aunque esté actualizando en domingo, pero mañana creo que no me podré dar el tiempo de hacer las actualizaciones, así que mejor ahora a hacerlos esperar más de un día.

Gracias a todos lo que han dejado sus comentarios, me han encantado un montón. En fanfiction estoy teniendo problemas con los comentarios, se me ha hecho todo un lío tratar de responderlos y disculpen si es que ha quedado alguno sin contestar, he leído todos y espero poder seguir contestándolos pronto.

Antes de empezar, lo de siempre:

Los personajes (todos lo sabemos) son de JKR, no gano nada más que entretenerme al escribir sobre ellos, y la ilusión de entretenerlos a ustedes. Lo que le pase a los personajes a partir de ahora si va por mi cuenta.

Este fic es slash, significa chico/chico en una relación, si esto no es de tu agrado y caíste por aquí sin querer, te recomiendo no leer.

Habrá maltratos, intolerancia, drama, lemmons, muerte de más de un personaje, romance, algunas partes empalagosas, otras crueles y mpreg (¡lo había olvidado mencionar antes!) así que quedan advertidos.

Luni: muchas gracias por betear a pesar del tiempo ajustado.

Ahora sí, a leer:

* * *

"**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES"**

**PRIMER LIBRO: "VERANO"  
**

**CAPÍTULO 3: "LO QUE SE SIENTE SER UN MORTÍFAGO EN LIBERTAD"**

Un hombre de carácter podrá ser derrotado, pero jamás destruido.

Ernest Hemingway

_Condado mágico de Rútland, asociación de viviendas creada por el ministerio para agrupar a los mortífagos exonerados y liberados: casa de Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, julio de 1998. _

Las primeras horas de libertad, cuando había llegado a aquella casa a la que ahora debía llamar hogar, se las había pasado abrazado a su madre, y sin mucha vergüenza, llorando. Su madre también había llorado, ambos se habían cobijado en los brazos del otro y habían desfogado todo su dolor y pena por la muerte de Lucius.

Su madre le había relatado en medio de sollozos como Potter había, aparentemente, hablado con el ministro y el Wizengamot, abogando por ellos tres, sin embargo el Wizengamot había sido inflexible ante la condena de Lucius, todos habían estado de acuerdo en que no merecía una segunda oportunidad, ni mantenerse con vida. La ejecución había sido inmediatamente después del juicio, Narcissa no lo había podido ver para despedirse. Y desde entonces se la había pasado esperando por el juicio a Draco, rogando para que esa vez fueran más blandos, más condescendientes.

Draco recordaba una de las últimas veces que había visto a su padre, recordaba muy bien la mirada herida y decepcionada que le había dado. Era algo que se llevaría hasta la tumba.

—Él no te odiaba, sólo estaba molesto… —había susurrado Narcissa—. Cuando la batalla final terminó y pudimos encontrarte en el gran Comedor, él estaba tan feliz de verte, tan aliviado de que nada te hubiera pasado…

—Pero nunca me perdonó —interrumpió Draco —, jamás comprendió y jamás dejó de pensar que yo no merecía su apellido… que era una decepción para él.

Narcissa lo había abrazado con más fuerza aún, tratando de calmar el dolor de aquellas revelaciones.

—Él y yo te amamos, eres lo más importante que hemos tenido… él tal vez no comprendió, pero nunca dejó de amarte.

*****

Draco tenía que adaptarse ahora a su nueva vida, o a su condena, como la llamaba en realidad. Su madre le había repetido hasta el cansancio que debía dar gracias de estar libre, de haber obtenido esa segunda oportunidad y que no debería desperdiciarla, que debía demostrar que los Malfoy aún estaban en pie, pese a las adversidades.

Pero, ¿cómo demostrabas eso en una posición como en la que se encontraban? Los habían hacinado en aquel "nuevo barrio" creado por el ministerio con la esperanza de tenerlos a todos controlados, rodeados de casas idénticas, y de magos y brujas rechazados por la sociedad mágica. Draco había podido leer "El Profeta" aquella mañana y había descubierto que la comunidad mágica denominaba a aquel lugar como "La Galera" y a Draco no dejó de parecerle adecuado el nombre porque un poco más tarde, cuando había salido a ver qué era lo que había alrededor, impulsado por su madre que decía que sería bueno que le diera un poco de sol, había descubierto que en cada esquina había un auror, con la túnica azul y el escudo que los representaba, y con una varita en la mano, mirando hacia todos lados de manera amenazadora. Había decidido que sólo saldría lo necesario, no se le apetecía andar delante de esos aurores que sólo tenían que encontrar una excusa, una muy pequeña excusa para atacarlo o arrestarlo. Bastaba verles las caras para saber que se morían de ganas por hacerlo.

También descubrió que ahora era vecino de varios de aquellos chicos que habían aceptado ser colaboradores del señor Oscuro y que sin embargo no habían sido más que peones que se salvaron de milagro durante la guerra.

Todos ellos aún recordaban la posición que los Malfoy habían ocupado en el círculo de mortífagos, los recordaban por ser los ejecutores de las maldiciones de castigo que el Lord ordenaba por una misión mal ejecutada. Es decir, todos ellos ahora los odiaban.

La casa que tenían asignada era de un solo piso, con una pequeña sala de estar, donde se encontraba la chimenea, conectada a la red flú y vigilada por el ministerio, tenía una pequeña cocina, conectada a un más pequeño comedor y sólo dos habitaciones, una era la que ocupaba Narcissa y la otra la que había sido destinada a Draco.

Aquella habitación tenía las paredes completamente desnudas y blancas, sólo había un pequeño armario en donde no cabría ni la centésima parte de las prendas que tenía en la mansión, una mesa, una silla y una cama, eso era a todo lo que tenía derecho de ahora en adelante, el baño lo tendría que compartir con su madre.

La pequeña casa tenía las paredes exteriores de un color melón muy desagradable al gusto de Draco, y estaba junto a la casa de los hermanos Browning, un chico y una chica de veintitrés y veinticinco años respectivamente, que durante la guerra habían servido de mensajeros a los mortífagos. Draco recordaba vagamente haber visto cómo su padre cruciaba a Dan, el muchacho, por haber llegado demasiado tarde de una misión. Por la mirada que le había dado el chico cuando se cruzaron la tarde después de la llegada de Draco al "vecindario", supo que él tampoco lo había olvidado. Hizo una nota mental para mantenerse alejado de ellos.

Otro de los temas que había entretenido a Draco durante esos dos primeros días había sido revisar ya a conciencia qué era lo que le esperaba ahora. Sabía que debía cumplir con "Tareas de reconstrucción", es decir ayudar a reparar todo el mal que se había hecho durante la guerra, y que la lechuza indicándole en que lugar debía realizar dicho castigo llegaría en unos días más.

Además había leído con tranquilidad el contrato que había firmado, en donde, además de obligarlo a regresar a la escuela y presentarse al ministerio cada treinta días para una entrevista y revisión de su varita, tenía una larga lista de hechizos que no podía realizar, de hacerlo un auror aparecería inmediatamente para llevarlo al ministerio, detenido.

No podría cursar DCAO en la escuela y el curso de estudios muggles era obligatorio ahora desde primer año. No podía usar la Aparición a menos que fuera acompañado de un auror. Tampoco podía participar en reuniones con los demás magos o brujas liberados y, por supuesto, la realización de imperdonables representaba el ingreso inmediato a Azkaban. Draco bufó ante esta última cláusula, como si a alguien se le fuera a ocurrir hacer algo así en la situación en que se encontraban.

Otra de las cosas que le molestaba era que el Ministerio había asignado una ridícula pensión a su madre, para mantenerla, al haber quedado viuda. Aquella pensión era casi inexistente, y sabía que su madre y él se las verían duras de ahora en adelante, más aún estando él prohibido de trabajar, aunque ¿quién le daría un empleo ahora de todos modos? Los Malfoy no eran más una familia influyente, eran escoria y del peor tipo, eran ex mortífagos, no importaba que ninguno de ellos no llevara la marca en el brazo, siempre serían señalados como mortífagos.

Sin embargo su madre parecía a gusto, parecía dispuesta a aceptar las migajas que les daba el Ministerio ahora que los había despojado de toda su fortuna, de sus propiedades y, sobre todo, de su honor. Draco no estaba muy conforme pero no había mucho más que pudiera hacer, sólo sentarse allí y esperar a que la escuela se iniciara para dejar de generar más gastos a la precaria economía de su madre.

*****

Draco se acomodó un poco más la túnica oscura que lucía, sabía que era una de segunda mano, en su mente bailaron todos los comentarios desagradables que le había hecho en su momento a la comadreja y sus hermanos respecto a su pobreza. Todo era un castigo tan irónico, pensó antes de tomar un poco de polvos flú y arrojarlos a la chimenea.

—A San Mugo —dijo con voz firme, siendo transportado hasta la entrada del hospital donde un grupo de aurores esperaba ya, junto con otro grupo. Draco reconoció a algunos como miembros de "La Galera", se preguntó si existirían más asociaciones de viviendas para mortífagos liberados aparte de en la que vivía él.

—Malfoy, vaya, bienvenido —dijo la voz de un hombre, no era tan mayor, pensó Draco, aunque con la túnica de auror y la varita en mano sí lucía imponente.

—¿Dónde tengo que firmar? —preguntó Draco sin mirar realmente a nadie a la cara, no quería provocar a nadie, y su madre le había pedido que no se metiera en problemas.

—En esta lista —replicó otro hombre pasándole una lista y una pluma, Draco asintió y firmó para luego colocarse junto a los demás magos y brujas que esperaban que les dieran luz verde para empezar con el trabajo de reconstrucción de una de las alas del hospital que había quedado destrozada tras un ataque de Voldemort.

Era la primera vez que hacía ese trabajo, en realidad era la primera vez que hacía cualquier trabajo, su madre le había explicado ya el método, pues ella había realizado aquellas tareas desde hacía semanas, así que como ella le indicó se quedó en silencio, sin mirar a ningún sitio a espera de que los aurores le indicaran el área de trabajo y los hechizos que debían realizar.

No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que apareciera el último de los condenados, Draco estuvo asombrado de ser el menor de todo aquel grupo y suspiró aliviado al no reconocer a ninguno de ellos, quizá con algo de suerte ninguno de ellos le tendría rencor y podría hacer su trabajo en paz. Claro que se había equivocado.

*****

Estaba a punto" de terminar los hechizos de pintura sobre una de las últimas habitaciones que le había sido asignada, llevaba allí más de seis horas y no dejaba de contar los minutos que le quedaban antes de poder volver a casa con su madre, que ya lo esperaba con un plato caliente de comida. Se sentía agotado y trataba de alejar de su mente el hecho de que tendría que volver al día siguiente, y el siguiente y así hasta que la escuela iniciara, no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar, ni a ser mandado.

_Había tanto a lo que acostumbrarse_, pensó.

Sintió de pronto una corriente mágica en la espalda, giró sobresaltado para encontrarse mirando a un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, sus ojos eran negros y sonreía de manera burlona.

—Si eres el pequeño Malfoy ¿no? —dijo con voz baja, mirando de reojo a los aurores que se encontraban en una esquina, seguro ya ansiosos por volver a casa también.

—Eso no te importa —replicó Draco girándose para continuar con su trabajo, pero en cuanto vio la pared sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies y estuvo a punto de llorar de rabia; la pared que hasta minutos antes había estado casi terminada, llevaba nuevamente las manchas de tierra y pintura verde de antes, era como si no hubiera hecho nada durante todo el día. Apretó los dientes y se obligó a no voltear, a no gritar, ni amenazar, simplemente, levantó una mano deteniendo el movimiento de la varita sobre la pared y suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que debía empezar de nuevo. Pero al parecer a aquel hombre su reacción no le había satisfecho, pues se acercó a él y susurró suavemente:

—No me importa si el ministerio cree que ustedes merecen una segunda oportunidad, yo no lo creo, no mereces siquiera respirar de nuestro aire.

Draco se estremeció y se apartó un par de pasos más, el hombre no se dio por vencido y se acercó nuevamente, mientras Draco miraba hacia los otros aurores; si es que sabían lo que estaba pasando, no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Tu padre atacó mi casa una vez, ¿sabes? Y mató a uno de mis hermanos, ustedes los Malfoy y todos los mortífagos merecen morir.

—Yo no soy mi padre —replicó rápidamente girando para encararlo, y sobre todo para memorizar su rostro y agregarlo a la lista de todos los que odiaban a los Malfoy. Era una lista muy larga.

—Pero él no está y tú sí —contestó el hombre sonriendo y dejando ver sus dientes amarillos y sucios, Draco se estremeció y antes de que pudiera decir algo más la voz de otro hombre los interrumpió.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa Desai? ¿El pequeño mortífago te está molestando?

Draco se giró completamente para encontrarse con el auror que había estado en el vestíbulo, mirándolo como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

—No, la verdad es que no, sólo le decía que tendrá que quedarse más horas a terminar su trabajo, después de todo ha estado holgazaneando todo el tiempo.

El auror dio una mirada molesta hacia la pared y luego hacia Draco antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Algunos olvidan la posición en que se encuentran ahora.

—Pero yo… —intentó excusarse Draco, pero el auror no lo dejó terminar.

—Tendrás que terminarlo esta noche, antes de volver a tu _casa _—dijo la última palabra con un tono de burla que hizo que Draco se sintiese más enfurecido aún. —No podemos retrazar el programa de reparaciones sólo por que no sabes hacer un hechizo adecuado de pintura.

Y Draco se volvió a morder la lengua y apretar los puños antes de girarse y empezar de nuevo con el trabajo, escuchó como ambos hombres reían detrás de él, pero se contuvo de responder o de gritar, y más aún de llorar de vergüenza e impotencia.

Para cuando lo dejaron volver a casa, luego de haber pasado las siguientes cinco horas recibiendo más burlas y pullas de aquellos dos, ya pasaba de media noche y sentía que en cualquier momento se caería de lo cansado que se sentía, sin embargo su madre aún lo esperaba con aquel plato de comida caliente y con una mirada comprensiva, Draco entendió que lo más probable era que su madre hubiera pasado por eso o incluso que aún lo siguiera pasando en cada trabajo que se le encargara.

También descubrió que aquel estofado de carne con patatas que su madre había preparado sabía mejor que muchas de los platillos más finos o elaborados que había probado alguna vez en la mansión.

*****

Para Draco, aquel primer incidente se repitió una y otra vez. Llevaban ya casi un mes trabajando en aquella ala de San Mugo y todas las veces había tenido que quedarse el doble de tiempo, y no siempre se trataba de los mismos aurores, no, era como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para tratarlo de esa manera, y no quería ser egocéntrico, pero descubrió que aunque a los demás los insultaban o molestaban, al único que lo hacían pasar así de mal era a él.

Aquella mañana le había tocado la visita al Ministerio, era la primera de muchas visitas que tendría que realizar durante los siguientes cinco años, y descubrió que allí el trato era peor aún. Había esperado en una pequeña y calurosa sala durante más de dos horas, junto a muchos magos más que al igual que él debían ir a que revisaran sus varitas y les interrogaran acerca de lo que habían hecho durante el mes, es decir verificar que no hubieran hecho ningún hechizo prohibido y que no se hubieran metido en problemas.

Draco se había sorprendido de no conocer a ninguno de los que estaban allí esperando, aunque aparentemente, y como le sucedía ya a menudo, aquellos si lo conocían y detestaban, o al menos seguro que a su padre, pero no estando Lucius a mano para recibir las miradas de odio y rencor, qué mejor dárselas al hijo.

Cuando por fin lo habían hecho pasar Draco había cometido el terrible error de comentarles que ya llegaba tarde a su trabajo obligatorio, eso sólo había hecho que los aurores sonrieran con ufanía y lo demoraran aún más, incluso preguntando estupideces como qué era lo que había cenado los últimos días o si se había puesto en contacto con algunos de sus viejos amigos.

Aquella última pregunta había generado en Draco una sensación de añoranza, más fuerte de lo normal, más fuerte que las noches que estaba solo en su cama, sin poder dormir, recordando todo lo que había sido y en lo que se había convertido. Claro que no había contactado a sus amigos, uno estaba muerto y el otro en prisión, los demás compañeros de Slytherin no eran amigos en verdad, solamente habían sido compañeros de fiesta y diversión, y luego de la desgracia en que había caído la familia Malfoy, no lo contactarían, no se vería bien ni sería bueno para su reputación.

Cuando Draco pensaba en ellos no los culpaba o los echaba tanto de menos, sabía que si hubiera sido al revés, que si la familia de los otros fuera la que estuviera en una posición difícil, él tampoco los contactaría; las apariencias ante todo.

Aquellas noches tristes también recordaba a alguien más; a Yarik,incluso algunas de ellas lo podía sentir a su lado, acompañándolo y haciéndole creer que el mundo sí era un buen lugar para vivir, que tenía una vida por la cual luchar… Él también había muerto, al igual que Crable sin disfrutar mucho más de aquella vida que tanto defendía y amaba. Definitivamente la vida era una mierda.

Habían pasado ya cinco semanas desde que estaba "libre" y la vida seguía demostrándole que no iba a ganar, que esta vez los Malfoy no se iban a salir con la suya, que nadie jamás olvidaría lo que habían hecho, ni mucho menos se lo perdonarían.

Aquella tarde, en uno de los pequeños descansos que había podido tener, había merodeado por los pasillos de las visitas, una anciana muy delgada y pequeña había estado a punto de resbalar en el piso encerado y él, más por instinto que por otra cosa, la había levitado con un movimiento de varita, para luego dejarla caer suavemente sobre una de las sillas laterales, en un principio la anciana había sonreído, hasta descubrir que se trataba de un Malfoy, le había dado una mirada no sólo de desprecio o rencor, si no de asco, puro asco porque Draco había osado siquiera rozarla con su magia, gritando que era un asesino, al igual que su padre y su madre y que los tres merecían estar muertos. Draco había simplemente girado y retornado a sus labores, tratando de no demostrar ninguna emoción, aunque en la cabeza las palabras de la anciana siguieron resonando por mucho más tiempo.

*****

Regresó a casa, tal como ya era habitual, pasada la media noche, su madre lucía cansada, pero aún lo esperaba para cenar, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sin embargo aquella noche Draco estaba demasiado enfurecido para siquiera sentir confort por las atenciones de su madre, esta vez los aurores se habían pasado, ese tal Joseph Benoit le había empujado, aparentemente, "sin querer" y había arruinado la poción que estaba haciendo para surtir el ala de emergencia del hospital, además había amenazado con cobrarle los ingredientes desperdiciados para luego recordarle que en realidad no tenía oro ni forma de pagarlo.

Si había algo que Draco no podía tolerar era que le recordaran que ahora era un pobretón más, mucho más pobre que los Weasley, y por primera vez en semanas había protestado, gritado y amenazado, lo que había significado una amenaza más; una que agregar a la larga fila de amenazas que ya tenía encima.

Al final había tenido que volver a hacer todo el trabajo, con la voz de aquel tipo cerca, repitiendo una y otra vez lo condescendiente que era con él al no cobrarle nada. Lo peor era que Draco sabía que tenía razón, no tenía oro propio y el de su madre no alcanzaría para pagar eso a menos que se quedara el resto del mes sin comer. Y eso que ya comían poco, podía ver como su madre, al igual que él, habían perdido peso. A veces tenía miedo de que su madre se fuera apagando poco a poco hasta extinguirse completamente, entonces se quedaría solo y eso sería algo que no podría manejar.

—Te preparé spaghetti —dijo Narcissa con voz cansada mientras señalaba uno de los platos sobre la mesa, que conservaban el calor por medio de un hechizo, uno de los pocos que tenían permitidos ejecutar.

—Gracias —Draco se sentó aún con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su madre con preocupación—.No deberías quedarte esperando, estás cansada.

—Siempre cenamos juntos, es una tradición y no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

—Eso era antes —contestó Draco antes de tomar un gran bocado del plato, su madre cocinaba bastante bien, y él siempre llegaba tan hambriento… —Cuando teníamos la Mansión y podíamos cenar a la hora adecuada.

—El que no tengamos la Mansión no quiere decir que dejemos de ser una familia —criticó Narcissa apartando el plato que apenas había empezado a comer y frunciendo el ceño.

—No dejes de comer —pidió Draco suavizando su expresión—. Lo siento…

Narcissa le dio una mirada resentida pero continuó comiendo en silencio, era la primera vez que Draco sentía el enfado de su madre durante todo ese tiempo, pese a que muchas veces se la había pasado quejando y lloriqueando, quizá su madre ya se estaba hartando.

—Esta tarde han llegado tus cosas para la escuela— anunció Narcissa aún sentada mientras Draco levantaba los platos y cubiertos, había tenido que aprender a hacer hechizos de limpieza para ayudar a su madre, pues no le gustaba que ella se llevara todo el trabajo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que los libros han llegado? —preguntó Draco dejando los platos lavándose solos mientras se giraba con los brazos cruzados —Ni siquiera ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts.

—Verás, Draco —Narcissa lucía realmente incómoda, lo cual hizo que Draco se sintiera más desesperado —, Hogwarts no mandó la carta directamente hasta aquí… fue al Ministerio y ellos evaluaron los cursos que llevarías este año y además enviaron los libros en previsión de que pudieras comprar algo no adecuado.

Draco bufó pero no dijo nada, sólo se giró y terminó el hechizo de limpieza para empezar a hacerlo de manera manual, tener las manos ocupadas tal vez podría menguar en algo su rabia ¿Sería posible que el Ministerio se metiera hasta en las cosas que debía llevar a la escuela? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Una verificación de su habitación para demostrar que no escondía al Lord debajo de la cama?

—Sé que todo esto a veces te supera —dijo Narcissa suavemente, había caminado en silencio y puesto ambas manos sobre los hombros de Draco —, y no sabes lo que daría por que tu padre y yo no te hubiéramos arrastrado hasta esto…

—No digas eso, madre, no lo hagas —interrumpió Draco con los dientes apretados, cerró el grifo de agua y se giró, tratando de recomponer su expresión, los ojos azules de Narcissa lo miraban de manera arrepentida.

—Draco…

Draco se agachó un poco, pues ahora era más alto que su madre, y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Estaré bien, sólo necesito dormir… —susurró antes de salir de la cocina y arrastrar los pies hasta su habitación. _Hasta su pequeña y ridícula habitación_, pensó con fastidio, sobre la mesa encontró un gran paquete envuelto en papel marrón con sellos del ministerio de magia inglés por todos lados, lo ignoró completamente mientras se despojaba de su vieja y horrible túnica y se ponía la camiseta que usaba para dormir. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, su rostro estaba más anguloso y su cabello ligeramente más largo, pero sobre todo se veía agotado, y no físicamente, si no de la vida, de los insultos de los vecinos, de las miradas de burla de los aurores que vigilaban las calles, y de las humillaciones en San Mugo, ¿qué tan malo sería Hogwarts?

Suspiró profundamente y deshizo el paquete de libros, todos eran usados y viejos, era como si hubieran escogido lo peor para él. No, lo más probable es que _sí_ hubieran escogido lo peor para él.

Encontró que su lista de clases era reducida, no tenía encantamientos ni DCAO, al menos le habían dejado mantener runas y pociones, y claro, estudios muggle. Cogió el libro de estudios muggle: _"Un mundo diferente al nuestro ¿Cómo lo hacen los muggles?"_ y se lo llevó a la cama. Bajo la luz de las antorchas comenzó a leer, después de todo más le valía adaptarse a ese mundo que tanto había despreciado y aborrecido, porque estaba seguro que una vez que Hogwarts terminara, —si es que lograba terminarlo—claro, nadie en el mundo mágico le daría la oportunidad de trabajar o hacer algo productivo. Y aquí otra ironía del destino, ¿al fin el último de los Malfoy extinguiría el gran apellido viviendo como un pobre y tonto muggle?

*****

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

  
**

_Gracias por leer. _

_Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones, comentarios, quejas, preguntas, (incluso maldiciones), que yo las leo gustosa. _

_Sé que Draco parece que se derrumba, y que estoy siendo demasiado mala con él (o el mundo mágico lo es), pero no se preocupen, en algún momento las cosas cambiaran. Ya deben saber que no soy capaz de escribir un final triste (aunque sí de hacer sufrir un poquitín a Harry y Draco). _

_En el siguiente capítulo nos toca Harry y ver que está haciendo allá por Australia: _

_**AUSTRALIA: UN MUNDO DE REVELACIONES**_

_Como siempre les deseo una muy buena semana. _

_Desde Lima, y con mucho, pero mucho frío:_

_Zafy _


	4. 4: AUSTRALIA: UN MUNDO DE REVELACIONES

**Hola a todos:**

**¿Qué tal les va? Espero que bien… Debo agradecer por todos los comentarios que estoy recibiendo, en verdad que los aprecio bastante, los he leído todos y me han encantado, aunque no haya podido darme el tiempo de contestarlos, prometo hacerlo hoy o mañana a más tardar. **

**Antes de empezar, lo de siempre:**

Los personajes (todos lo sabemos) son de JKR, no gano nada más que entretenerme al escribir sobre ellos, y la ilusión de entretenerlos a ustedes. Lo que le pase a los personajes a partir de ahora si va por mi cuenta.

Este fic es slash, significa chico/chico en una relación, si esto no es de tu agrado y caíste por aquí sin querer, te recomiendo no leer.

Habrá maltratos, intolerancia, drama, lemmons, muerte de más de un personaje, romance, algunas partes empalagosas, otras crueles y mpreg así que quedan advertidos.

Luni: como siempre, muchas gracias por betear a pesar del poco tiempo que tienes disponible.

Ahora sí, a leer:

"**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES"**

**PRIMER LIBRO: "VERANO"**

**CAPÍTULO 4: "AUSTRALIA: UN MUNDO DE REVELACIONES"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Las únicas respuestas interesantes son las que destruyen las preguntas. _

_**Susan Sontag**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_20 de julio de 1998, viaje desde Londres a Australia _

Era la primera vez que Harry viajaba en avión, no había sido difícil conseguir las autorizaciones del ministerio de magia para que los dejaran partir, después de todo se trataba de Harry Potter y sus amigos, los mismos que habían logrado que la guerra llegara a su fin.

Tras haber recibido mil y una recomendaciones de la señora Weasley sobre mantenerse siempre juntos y cuidarse mucho los tres, habían por fin logrado subir al avión. Ginny no había ido a despedirlo, no la había visto más desde aquella mañana en que habían terminado aquella relación que Harry no recordaba bien cuándo habían retomado.

Ron aún parecía ligeramente disgustado con Harry por eso, aunque se había abstenido de hacer cualquier comentario, incluso cuando Harry mismo se lo había contado aquella noche. En el fondo esperaba que su amigo entendiera qué era lo que pasaba, al menos con respecto a Ginny y su asfixiante noviazgo. Pero lo que más preocupaba a Harry no era Ginny o ninguna otra chica, por el momento su mente estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de entender por qué había soñado varias veces con aquel auror que había conocido días antes. Y sobre todo por qué en todos los sueños lo besaba y acariciaba para luego despertar con una tremenda erección que se encargaba de desfogar en la ducha, tratando de convencerse de que definitivamente no le iban los chicos, o los hombres, que todo tal vez era una etapa, una fase post trauma de guerra.

Cuando subieron al avión, mientras esperaban que los demás pasajeros abordaran y la azafata les ofrecía bebidas y comida (estaban en primera clase, por supuesto, Harry había insistido, después de todo sería un viaje demasiado largo), Ron se la había pasado moviéndose de un lado a otro, mirando por las ventanas y alrededor, preguntando una y otra vez a Hermione acerca de la seguridad de "aquella máquina" que era como lo llamaba él. Harry notó que Hermione estaba al borde de la impaciencia, sin embargo en cuanto el avión despegó y luego de que Ron soltara una maldición por la sensación, había caído profundamente dormido. Por la mirada de satisfacción que tenía Hermione mientras leía aquel libro sobre Australia que había conseguido, Harry supuso que Ron no se había dormido por voluntad propia.

—¿Le dirás que lo has dormido? —preguntó Harry dejando a un lado la revista muggle que leía y mirando seriamente a Hermione. Ron estaba en el asiento de en medio, roncando suavemente.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Por favor, Hermione…

—Bien, lo he dormido, pero es que si no iba a tener algún tipo de colapso nervioso— se excusó la chica, y Harry sonrió en respuesta.

—Es cierto…

—Y no se lo diremos, será mejor así, cuando volvamos estará más tranquilo.

—Me alegra mucho poder hacer este viaje con ustedes, ¿sabes?— comentó Harry luego de un momento más de silencio.

—Supongo que será interesante hacer algo diferente a querer destruir Horcruxes y evitar que Voldemort te mate en el proceso— dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que Harry retribuyó.

—Todo un cambio— Harry suspiró cansadamente —. Creo que todo está cambiando muy a prisa… la comunidad mágica, nosotros…

—No lo pienses tanto— Hermione se adelantó un poco hasta tomar una de sus manos, Ron se removió incómodo por un instante para luego seguir durmiendo —, sólo, déjate llevar… el que las cosas cambien no quiere decir que cambien para mal.

—Pero tampoco para bien, ya ves lo que pasa con Ginny y conmigo, antes éramos felices, nos llevábamos bien y ahora…

—Ginny está muy afectada por todo lo que ha pasado, ella estuvo con Tonks cuando… —Hermione bajó la mirada y suspiró suavemente, Harry apretó un poco más la mano de la chica, tratando de darle fuerzas.

—Quisiera que nunca más tuviéramos que pensar en todo lo que pasó… en nada que tenga que ver con Voldemort o con la guerra.

—Negarlo no lo va a desaparecer— afirmó Hermione —, además es parte de lo que somos ahora, lo que somos y por qué lo somos… es parte nuestra.

Harry hubiera deseado no ser parte de eso, no haber participado en ninguna guerra, no haber sido él "El Elegido", pero Hermione tenía razón negarlo no iba a hacer que desapareciera, y quisiera o no tendría que pensar en eso, más de una vez, era algo que cargarían de por vida.

*****

Doce horas después los tres podían por fin aterrizar en Newcastle, pero como Ron ni él habían hecho antes ese tipo de viajes dejaron a Hermione, que parecía muy a gusto con la responsabilidad, encargarse de todo, y ellos se dedicaron a seguirla, cargando las maletas al estilo muggle por la zona de aduanas hasta que finalmente atravesaron el aeropuerto y llegaron a la salida.

Harry arrugó la vista por la luz, hacía sol, mucho más sol del que recordara alguna vez.

—Ten— dijo Hermione pasándole unas gafas oscuras, que Harry agradeció mientras se las ponía, recordando la familiar sensación de sus antiguas gafas.

—Aquí hace demasiado calor— murmuró Ron, Harry notó que tanto él como Hermione también se habían puesto las gafas oscuras.

—Es que aquí el clima es diferente al de Inglaterra, creo que tardaremos unos cuantos días en acostumbrarnos, pero estará bien— informó una acalorada Hermione mientras miraba a uno y otro lado, como buscando algo en especial.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— preguntó Harry, en realidad le había dejado toda la planeación a la chica, él, por el momento, estaba cansado de crear planes o llevar las riendas de cualquier situación.

— ¡Oh!— Señaló Hermione a una de las pizarras blancas que los taxistas levantaban —Esos somos nosotros.

Harry siguió con la mirada la dirección de la chica, un taxista ya mayor, con gorra de chofer y camiseta blanca levantaba una pizarra pequeña que decía "Granger, Weasley, Potter".

Harry y Ron se apresuraron a seguir a Hermione, cargando aún las maletas hasta que el taxista se acercó lo suficiente para ayudarlos mientras saludaba de manera amable, Harry notó que su pronunciación del inglés era ligeramente diferente, aunque no tan notoria como con los americanos.

Los tres instalados en la parte trasera del taxi recorrieron por más de media hora la ciudad, quedaron fascinados, admirando lo diferente y brilloso que se veía todo a diferencia de Londres, el sol hacía que la gente usara menos ropa y que incluso pareciera más contenta, el cielo era de un azul bastante limpio, casi con ninguna nube y el olor a mar estaba muy presente.

Finalmente el taxista los dejó en la entrada de un pequeño hotel llamado "Moonshadow", en medio de una gran avenida de nombre Frederick street, Harry prestó atención a todo el recorrido y al nombre de las calles que cruzaron sólo por si acaso. El pequeño hotel lucía como un edificio muy antiguo reconstruido, Harry notó que se parecía a muchos de los edificios que había visto en Londres cuando le habían permitido ir.

El interior era bastante ventilado, y las ventanas de la recepción dejaban ver las calles y la gente pasar, Harry no prestó la más mínima atención al recepcionista o al botones que los llevaba a su cuarto, se sentía demasiado cansado y abrumado por todo el viaje. Hermione les indicó que había pensado que lo mejor era que cada uno tuviera una habitación, las tres estaban continuas en el mismo pasillo, en el piso cinco.

Harry consultó el reloj de pared de su habitación y se encargó de poner su reloj, aquel que había pertenecido en una época a Fabián Prewetts y que la Señora Weasley le había regalado por su cumpleaños número diecisiete, a la misma hora. notó que tenía más de 10 horas de diferencia y esa era la razón por la cual pese a ser sólo medio día moría realmente de sueño.

Después de darse una ducha se tendió sobre la cama, quedándose dormido rápidamente.

Volvió a soñar con aquel auror y esos besos y caricias que tanto lo atormentaban y confundían.

*****

Lo despertó el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, instintivamente se sentó de golpe con la varita en mano, parpadeando confundido, la habitación ya estaba completamente a oscuras y los sonidos de alguien llamando en la puerta persistían.

— ¿Harry?— preguntó la voz de Hermione y Harry soltó el aire lentamente, preguntándose si es que en algún momento la paranoia se le iría de una vez por todas.

—Lo siento, estaba dormido— informó mientras abría la puerta para dejar pasar a sus amigos, ambos parecían haber dormido un poco también.

—Nosotros también— contestó Hermione sentándose en la cama —, pero no debemos dormir más, de lo contrario no nos acostumbraremos al cambio de horario— ahogó un bostezo. Ron aún parecía somnoliento.

—Iremos a cenar— informó el pelirrojo —, apresúrate que ya muero de hambre.

Los tres escondieron las varitas en la ropa muggle que llevaban y se lanzaron a la fresca noche, había mucha gente en las calles, a los lados muchos locales iluminados y llamativos hasta que Hermione se decidió por uno que parecía del tipo rústico, se veía agradable y lo cierto es que a Harry no le interesaba mucho la estética del lugar, pues también moría de hambre.

—Bien, según tengo entendido mis padres deben haber abierto un consultorio dental muy cerca de aquí, en Glebe Road, creo que debemos ir primero a verlos antes de intentar revertir el hechizo— comentó Hermione antes de dar un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

—¿Crees que haya alguna posibilidad de que te reconozcan?— preguntó Ron.

—No lo sé, no lo creo, si es que llegaron hasta aquí es que el hechizo funcionó a la perfección…

—¿Pero el verte no activara algún recuerdo y hará que todo vuelva a su mente o algo así?

—Ay Harry, creo que has estado leyendo demasiadas novelas de ficción, no, lo que les hice fue una modificación de memoria, me borré de cada uno de sus recuerdos y…— Hermione dio un sorbo más a su vaso, Harry había olvidado lo delicado que era el tema para ella, Ron le dio una mirada de reproche mientras con una mano acariciaba la de la chica.

—¿Tú crees que se enojen cuando les contemos lo que pasó?

—Es lo más probable— dijo Hermione con una sonrisa forzada —. Creo que me castigaran por mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que vuelva a Hogwarts…

Ron bufó incrédulo.

—No lo harán, lo hiciste por su bien, de haber podido hubiera hecho lo mismo con mi familia, tal vez entonces… — Ron se aclaró la garganta ligeramente y desvió la mirada, Harry se sintió nuevamente culpable de toda la situación, de la muerte de Fred.

—¿Volverás a Hogwarts?— preguntó Harry luego de un momento en que los tres se quedaron en silencio, y tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente.

—Debo hacerlo si es que quiero estudiar algo más, estoy tratando de convencer a Ron de que lo haga también.

—¿Por qué a mi no me has convencido?— preguntó Harry medio molesto, aunque aliviado de que sus amigos no lucieran más preocupados.

—Supuse que lo harías… es decir, aún quieres ser auror ¿no?

—Pues…

—Vamos, Hermione, no lo presiones… tal vez ya no desea convertirse más en un auror y no tiene que volver a la escuela— aportó Ron con una sonrisa, Harry supuso que trataba de librarse de la escuela también.

—No lo había pensado— respondió Harry honestamente, pero ahora que sus amigos lo habían mencionado pensó que tal vez era momento de retomar aquellos pensamientos acerca del futuro que no pensaba tener y que ya tenía entre manos.

—Estoy seguro de que si lo pides, el Ministerio te dejará hacer el curso sin terminar la escuela, después de todo está demostrado que das la talla.

—No, eso no, si es que lo hago será de la misma forma que los demás.

—Yo sólo digo…— murmuró Ron.

*****

Al día siguiente una muy entusiasta Hermione lo levantó bastante temprano, Harry aún se sentía algo mareado por los cambios de horarios, pero no pudiendo protestar se metió a la ducha y luego bajó a desayunar con sus amigos, Ron tenía cara de tener sueño también.

En un inicio habían decidido caminar hasta donde estaría el consultorio de los Doctores Granger, pero luego de avanzar unas cuatro calles, los tres decidieron que el clima era demasiado caliente para ellos y subieron a un taxi, que los dejó frente a un edificio de pequeños consultorios médicos. No fue muy difícil hallar el consultorio que buscaban.

Hermione iba tomada de la mano de Ron, y miraba con ojos brillosos a sus padres entrar y salir o moverse alrededor de la pequeña sala de estar y los consultorios, tenían dos, uno para el señor Granger y otro para la Señora Granger, y aunque parecía que todo estaba bien, Hermione tenía una mirada que le daba una mala corazonada a Harry.

—¿Qué es, Hermione?— preguntó Harry no aguantando más las dudas.

—Es que… — Hermione suspiró profundamente —Parece como si estuvieran peleados, así actuaban en casa cuando discutían, como si no se vieran el uno al otro…

—Pero los padres discuten a veces, mis padres también lo hacen.

—Ya… pero es que no esperaba encontrarlos peleados…

—Tal vez si deshaces el hechizo podrán dejar de estarlo— opinó Harry.

—Creo que lo mejor será seguirlos hasta casa, allí será más simple.

—Bien, supongo que podemos usar la capa…

—¿Bromeas?— murmuró Ron —Ya no cabemos los tres bajo la capa… y de cualquier modo, hace demasiado calor.

Harry frunció el ceño y no comentó nada más, en silencio los tres abandonaron su ubicación, desde donde se veía el consultorio y la sala de espera y se dispusieron a esperar, Harry esperaba que los Granger fueran a casa a almorzar, pues realmente estaba aburriéndose haciendo de espía.

Para las cuatro de la tarde la Señora Granger salió del consultorio ya sin la bata blanca y con una enorme cartera floreada, cerró la puerta de su consultorio con llave y sin más se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Ahora que hacemos?— preguntó Harry hacia Hermione.

—Supongo que seguirla a ella…

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la salida del edificio, siguiendo a la Señora Granger, lucía mucho más delgada que la última vez que la habían visto, con sus sandalias y su falda blanca ancha caminó por lo que le pareció a Harry una cantidad incalculable de calles hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una parada de buses, los tres se miraron confusos y decidieron abordar el mismo bus que la señora, Hermione preguntó el importe a pagar al chofer y luego los tres se acomodaron en el asiento del final, Hermione no dejaba de estudiar a su madre con mirada crítica, analizando cada movimiento que hacía.

Cuando al fin la mujer se bajó del bus llegaron a lo que al parecer era un pequeño condominio de casas frente al mar, eran todas pequeñas y blancas, bastante simpáticas y cálidas, los tres se quedaron en la acera observando a la mujer entrar a una de ellas.

—Supongo que habrá que esperar a que papá llegue…

Pero el señor Granger no llegó, ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche cuando Ron hizo notar lo evidente.

—Tal vez tu papá no vendrá hoy…

—Imposible— dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

—Puede que… — Harry le dio una mirada de precaución a Ron antes de continuar —Que tu sabes, hayan peleado y él no llegue a casa esta noche…

—No, papá jamás dejó de ir a dormir a casa, y ellos no solían pelear, casi nunca.

Harry y Ron se miraron incapaces de encontrar qué hacer mientras Hermione se sentaba en la acera observando fijamente hacia la puerta blanca, como si así fuera a obtener sus respuestas.

*****

Para la mañana siguiente ya tenían un nuevo plan de trabajo, se separaron en dos grupos, es decir Harry seguiría a la Señora Granger y Ron y Hermione al Señor Granger, Harry estaba de acuerdo con que sería más simple así, pues ya sabía donde vivía la mujer y sólo debía asegurarse de que llegara a casa, aunque pensó que luego podría hacer algunas averiguaciones alrededor, antes de retornar al hotel.

Y así fue como a las seis de la tarde, bajo un cielo aún muy luminoso, con unas gafas oscuras y una camiseta verde sin mangas, estaba sentado en una de las banquetas que daban al mar y frente a la puerta de la blanca y pequeña casa de la Señora Granger, viendo como ella entraba y encendía las luces…

— ¡Hey! ¡Lo siento!— dijo un chico casi inmediatamente después de sentir un golpe en el brazo, que prácticamente lo había botado del asiento, se giró para ver a un chico de cabellos rubios, largos y sueltos y de ojos claros que le sonreía, parecía ligeramente avergonzado.

—Oh, no hay problema— murmuró Harry mientras se agachaba a recoger las carpetas que habían caído al piso.

—Wow… ese acento— replicó el chico con demasiado ánimo mientras se arrodillaba delante de Harry y recibía las carpetas que éste le pasaba.

Harry se sintió de pronto mucho más acalorado de lo que había estado durante el día, podía sentir sus mejillas arder ligeramente por la insinuante voz de aquel chico.

—¿Mi acento?

—Sí… no eres de aquí ¿cierto?— afirmó el muchacho poniéndose ya en pie y sin dejar de sonreír hacia Harry, que notó que era ligeramente más alto que él y muy musculoso y bronceado, o eso parecía por la camiseta sin mangas y los shorts que lucía.

—No, ¿Tiene algo de malo mi acento?

—Al contrario… es inglés— replicó el chico con una mueca que parecía paladear y disfrutar el que fuera inglés —. Es sólo que me encanta la forma tan… — chasqueó la lengua como no encontrando qué definición usar —Ya sabes… tan inglés.

—Oh— Harry arqueó una ceja no sabiendo qué más decir y empezando a sentir más o menos la misma alteración que había sentido al ver a aquel auror —Tu acento es… ¿australiano?

El chico soltó una gran carcajada, una que hizo que la piel de Harry se erizara. Una sensación muy agradable, decidió Harry.

—No, no soy australiano, mi nombre es Fabio, Fabio Jordao, soy brasilero, pero estudio aquí, en la universidad de Newcastle y definitivamente mi acento es pésimo.

—No creo que sea pésimo… sólo que es diferente— alabó Harry sentándose nuevamente en la misma banqueta, a su lado y sin invitación Fabio también lo hizo.

—Gracias… creo, es que ustedes los ingleses tienen una forma de pronunciarlo todo…

Y Harry se quedó mirando por un instante los labios de aquel chico y la forma como pronunciaba cada palabra, se sobresaltó de lo que sea que estaba sintiendo o deseando y se alejó un poco.

—Y… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Nada… Yo vivo allí— dijo señalando una puerta a dos casas de diferencia de la que ocupaba la madre de Hermione —. Vivimos varios chicos y chicas que vamos a la universidad… ¿Tú irás a la universidad?

—No, sólo estoy de visita, con unos amigos… Sólo que ellos no están por aquí en este momento.

—Oh… ¿Te has perdido?

—No, claro que no, tengo un mapa y todo… —Harry se sintió estúpido y avergonzado ante esa afirmación —Sólo estoy pasando el rato… se está muy bien aquí.

—Te entiendo, yo me pasé los primeros días que llegué sentado frente al mar… es muy tranquilo.

—Sí, eso es— concordó Harry.

—¿Y te encontrarás pronto con tus amigos?

—No… creo que aún en un par de horas, no me gusta mucho andarlos siguiendo, se han vuelto novios hace poco… ya sabes cómo es eso.

Fabio soltó una carcajada más y negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, yo debo irme, tengo que dejar esto en casa y sacar unos libros, pero si tus amigos están muy ocupados y quieres venir a divertirte un poco te puedo enseñar la parte nocturna de Newcastle, esa que no sale en las postales— Fabio le guiñó un ojo mientras anotaba algo en una de las hojas sueltas de una de las carpetas, Harry se sintió de pronto algo intimidado y dejó de mirar, un instante después Fabio lo tomaba de una mano y depositaba la nota en su palma, demorándose, según le pareció a Harry, un poco más de la cuenta en soltarlo.

—Claro… tal vez te llame…

—Hazlo, te divertirás—. Fabio se puso en pie sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento —. Te aseguro que te llevarías un grato recuerdo de Australia— dijo alejándose finalmente.

—Gracias.

Fabio se giró después de dar un pasos más.

—Ah, no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Sí, Harry, Harry Potter—. Harry sintió que era genial poder pronunciar su nombre y presentarse sin ser reconocido como "El Salvador del mundo mágico".

—Ese acento…— murmuró Fabio una vez más con una sonrisa antes de girarse y alejarse.

Harry miró primero hacia la nota que aún tenía en la mano, donde estaba escrito:

"_Fabio Jordao, el chico que conociste frente al mar 052-578679"_

Y le fue imposible alejar la mirada del chico que ya estaba en la puerta, entrando apresuradamente. Realmente había algo en su forma de andar, en su cuerpo, en su sonrisa y sus ojos que hacían que Harry se sintiera tremendamente incómodo y anhelante a la vez. Suspiró sabiendo que ahora a la confusión por aquel auror se le agregaría la confusión por aquel otro chico.

*****

Aquella noche cenaron tarde, sentados los tres en uno de los restaurantes con mesas en la calle, mientras conversaban y planeaban su siguiente movimiento. Hermione y Ron habían seguido al señor Granger hasta lo que al parecer era un bloque de departamentos, en la entrada se leía "Granger" por lo que el que los padres de Hermione no vivieran más juntos quedó confirmado.

Hermione estaba muy alterada por aquel hecho, apenas y tocó su comida o su bebida mientras repetía una y otra vez que todo aquello era culpa suya, que de no haberlos hechizado ambos estarían en casa, juntos y no separados.

Harry y Ron se sintieron bastante cortos al momento de consolarla, ninguno de los dos había pasado antes por una separación de padres, aunque sí le repitieron hasta el cansancio que aquella acción de Hermione bien pudo haberles salvado la vida.

—Tal vez cuando recuerden estén juntos de nuevo— aventuró Ron ya de camino al hotel, se les hacía más fácil caminar las cinco calles que los separaba de su hotel ahora con la brisa nocturna y el olor a mar.

—No lo sabremos… ¿Qué ocurre si uno de ellos no quiere regresar más a Inglaterra?

—Hermione, eso es algo que no sabremos hasta que podamos devolverles sus recuerdos.

— ¿Y cómo haremos eso, Harry, si es que no podemos tenerlos en un solo sitio a los dos a la vez?

—Pues… podríamos engañarlos de alguna manera— opinó Harry obviando el tono mordaz de su amiga, recordándose que aún se encontraba alterada por el descubrimiento de la separación de sus padres.

—Sí, tal vez fingir que somos pacientes y encerrarlos y luego…

—¡Ron, no voy a encerrar a mis padres!

—No creo que haya otra forma— defendió Harry mirando a un Ron ligeramente sonrojado.

Para cuando llegaron al hotel no se habían podido poner de acuerdo en nada más y luego de conversar un poco más en la habitación de Harry, tanto Ron como Hermione se marcharon a descansar.

Sin embargo, luego de darse una ducha, Harry aún se sentía intranquilo, y con curiosidad, curiosidad que no podía compartir con sus amigos o con nadie más, luego de pensárselo mucho se vistió nuevamente y cogió la varita y el mapa de la ciudad y se aventuró a la oscura calle.

*****

Al principio no encontró nada realmente excitante o extraordinario, pero sin embargo siguió andando, cruzándose con algunos grupos de jóvenes que hablaban y reían en voz alta. Luego de cruzarse con varios de esos grupos pensó que a donde ellos iban podría ser un lugar divertido así que decidió girar y seguirlos a una distancia más o menos aceptable, lamentó no haber cargado con la capa de invisibilidad, recordando que por más de dos años no la había soltado jamás, sin embargo ya no estaba en guerra ni en un lugar peligroso. O al menos eso esperaba, cuando vio al grupo descender por lo que parecían unas escalerillas que llevaban hasta el mar.

Se detuvo y observó que en la parte baja había como una especie de boulevard lleno de luces y gente entrando y saliendo, aquel sitio no lo habían visto antes, tal vez porque no se habían aventurado demasiado al turismo nocturno. O a ningún tipo de turismo. Acomodó un poco más su cabello y bajó con pasos lentos y tranquilos, como si realmente supiera hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo.

Bajo sus zapatillas la arena se hundía y tenía una visión mucho más clara del mar azul y la brisa marina, avanzó unos cuantos metros y se detuvo en uno de los locales que tenía un bar en la parte frontal, agradeciendo que no tuviera que entrar precisamente a ninguno de aquellos sitios se sentó en uno de los banquillos de madera. Un chico guapo y con exceso de bronceado le sonrió mientras se acercaba con un trapo en la mano.

—Hola, ¿qué te doy?

—Hola… ¿Cerveza?— dudó Harry, recordando que en realidad no sabía mucho acerca de que se podía tomar en un bar. Su corazón dio un tonto brinco al repetir "¡Estoy en un bar!" "¡Como un adulto!" "¡En un bar!"

El chico le sonrió en respuesta y se alejó para luego regresar con una botella de cerveza que abrió delante de él.

—Tres dólares.

Harry rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que al parecer, si es que no recordaba mal las explicaciones de Hermione, era un billete de cinco dólares australianos, le dio el billete al chico, que pareció conforme y le dio el cambio. Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro y se giró, sujetando su botella de cerveza en una mano y observando todo alrededor, la gente parecía pasarlo realmente bien allí, habían grupos de chicos y chicas con muy poca cantidad de ropa bailando, más al fondo incluso podía ver una fogata, y la música de los diversos locales opacaba el sonido de las olas, las luces de colores parpadeaban como movidas por aquellos ritmos que no conocía, pero que se le hacían bastante interesantes. Se prometió buscar al día siguiente un poco más de información acerca de aquella música.

Cuando ya iba por su tercera cerveza y notaba su cabeza ligeramente más entumecida, una chica de cabello oscuro sujeto en una cola alta, pasó cerca de él sonriendo de manera muy sugestiva, demasiado sugestiva, pensó Harry mientras la seguía con la mirada hacia otro de los locales. Negó con la cabeza recordando de pronto las palabras de Ginny "yo no te excito" y cómo las dudas tras haber visto a aquel auror habían hecho que la frase se completara con un "las mujeres no te excitan", Harry tuvo que admitir, tras ver a esa chica, que las mujeres tal vez sí lo excitaban, pero no de la misma forma que aquel auror o que aquel chico Fabio, que había conocido esa tarde.

Fabio parecía el tipo de chico que estaría metido en uno de esos locales a esas horas de la noche, pensó que sería una gran suerte encontrarlo allí. Aunque luego de ver en su reloj que casi eran las dos de la mañana y notar lo absurda que era la idea de empezar a recorrer todos aquellos bares en busca del chico decidió que lo más recomendable era ya volver al hotel.

Se despidió del chico de la barra y luego caminó hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban a la parte alta de la ciudad, encontró una pequeña calle en donde no parecía haber nadie y se apareció en su habitación, agradeciendo que el hotel no tuviera defensas anti aparición al ser muggle, y que él no se hubiera escindido ya que no estaba realmente concentrado con aquella cantidad de alcohol en su cabeza.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama e inmediatamente cayó dormido, aquella noche no tuvo ningún sueño, o al menos no lo recordó.

*****

Los días siguientes se convirtieron en una tediosa rutina para Harry, muy temprano en la mañana él se aparecía delante de la casa de la Señora Granger, esta vez ya cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad y se dedicaba a seguir a la mujer, descubrió que todas las mañanas salía a correr bastante temprano por la playa, para luego a las ocho en punto salir hacia el consultorio, en donde se encontraba nuevamente con Ron y Hermione que habían seguido al señor Granger, luego de eso se pasaban la mañana dando vueltas alrededor, buscando algún tipo de información extra que los pudiera ayudar, pues Hermione seguía algo reacia a encerrar a sus padres y hechizarlos.

Por las tardes Harry regresaba siguiendo a la señora Granger hasta la casa cerca de la playa y se quedaba fuera espiando, pero no sólo a la mujer, había descubierto también que a esa hora Fabio pasaba cargando una gran cantidad de libros rumbo a su casa, en cada ocasión que el chico pasaba Harry se perdía admirando cada vez con más entusiasmo su cuerpo y la forma en que caminaba. Aún conservaba la nota que el chico le había dado, y cada vez que pensaba en ella se convencía de que Fabio había coqueteado de alguna manera con él y que tal vez llamarlo no era mala idea, tal vez necesitaba despejar algunas dudas y la única forma de hacerlo era comprobando qué era lo que pasaría si aquellos sueños que tenía durante las noches se volvían realidad.

Además de eso Harry tenía su propia rutina nocturna, pues luego de que sus amigos se fueran a dormir él tomaba una ducha y volvía a salir rumbo a aquel boulevard marino, cada vez se internaba más en él, desplazándose con más facilidad entre los bares y descubriendo que algunos de esos sitios eran discotecas, no se animó a entrar a ninguna de ellas aún, sentía que no estaba listo. Pero una noche en particular volvió al hotel demasiado caliente y más anhelante que nunca. Aquella noche había estado caminando por entre los bares cuando había descubierto a un par de chicos, besándose apasionada y descaradamente frente al mar, ambos sentados en la arena, muy cerca al agua. En un principio había pensado que se trataba de una pareja cualquiera, e incluso había dejado de mirar sintiéndose demasiado incómodo, pero cuando se fijó por segunda vez pudo ver que en realidad eran dos chicos, dos chicos muy jóvenes, y la forma como se tocaban hizo que algo vibrara en su pecho. Aquella noche en cuanto se apareció en el hotel se despojó de toda su ropa y se metió a la ducha, en un inicio había pensado en una buena ducha fría, pero la necesidad era demasiado grande y terminó masturbándose y recordando no los rasgos suaves y delicados de Ginny o de alguna otra chica, si no aquella pareja en la playa.

Una vez sobre su cama se prometió llamar al día siguiente a Fabio, no sin antes hacer un par de averiguaciones en la biblioteca que Hermione había descubierto.

*****

Harry debía reconocer que, seguramente a diferencia de muchos adolescentes, él no tenía demasiada información respecto al sexo, había escuchado un par de conversaciones subidas de tono en sexto año, sobre todo a los chicos de último curso, pero había estado demasiado ocupado siguiendo a Malfoy, buscando que Slughorn le diera sus recuerdos y escondiendo el libro de pociones de Snape como para interesarse demasiado. Luego de eso, toda su vida se había abocado en destruir Horcruxes y matar a Voldemort como para siquiera dedicarle más tiempo que el que una paja ocasional requería. Pensó que tal vez de haberse dedicado a pensar en ello un poco más las cosas con Ginny hubieran resultado mejor. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que lo hubiera arruinado peor aún. Mejor era no averiguarlo, pese a todo no debía olvidar de que se trataba de la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

Así fue como, con toda la curiosidad recién surgiendo en él, aprovechó que en la tarde debía seguir a la señora Granger para alejarse de sus amigos y llegar hasta la biblioteca. No se le ocurría un mejor lugar para buscar y estaba seguro que Hermione hubiese pensado lo mismo. Luego de pagar una pequeña cantidad de dinero por un carné que sabía no usaría más de un par de veces se internó en el gran edificio y, algo sonrojado y sofocado por el calor y la vergüenza, lo recorrió al completo hasta que encontró la sección de "Educación Sexual". Agradeció ser, aparentemente, el único con dudas de ese tipo en ese momento, pues la zona estaba completamente vacía. Recorrió las estanterías leyendo los diferentes títulos hasta que encontró un par de libros bastante prometedores.

El primero era básicamente información, hablaban de enfermedades y embarazos no planificados, habían unas imágenes bastante aterradoras que efectivamente sirvieron para que Harry tuviera en cuenta todas y cada una de las recomendaciones puestas allí.

El segundo libro era un poco más explícito, explicaba la manera como un hombre y una mujer podían "acoplarse" y hacerlo. Harry quedó fascinado leyendo toda aquella información, pasó las páginas con entusiasmo hasta que llegó al último capítulo donde se hablaba de sexo homosexual.

Tenía que admitir que pese a que había soñado con algunas caricias con el auror y con Fabio y que tenía una vaga idea de cómo se podía realizar, en teoría, toda la descripción del libro era francamente fría y lo hacía dudar de que aquello fuera posible en realidad, mencionaba el dolor y toda la cantidad de riesgos al hacerlo. Aunque terminaba con un pequeño párrafo donde el autor admitía no ser homo fóbico y que la tolerancia era algo que debía formar parte de los valores de todas las personas.

Cuando Harry cerró finalmente el libro se sintió inundado de demasiada información, su cerebro ahora parecía poder graficar mejor sus fantasías, las cuales de una u otra manera se habían vuelto terrores también. ¿Si le iban los chicos, tenía que hacer aquellas cosas dolorosas y peligrosas que mencionaban?

Salió de la biblioteca y se apareció delante de la casa de la señora Granger, se sentó en la misma banca de siempre, cubierto con su capa de invisibilidad y se quedó pensando durante mucho más rato, hasta que cerca de las seis de la tarde, como cada día, Fabio pasó caminando hacia su casa, el ver al muchacho hizo que Harry mandara al diablo sus miedos. Después de todo era un Gryffindor, valiente y arriesgado y necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando con él, si era sólo una etapa de duda y crisis (uno de los libros que había leído mencionaba que aquello le pasaba a muchos chicos y chicas) o si era que en verdad se había equivocado durante mucho tiempo y las chicas no eran lo que realmente le atraía.

*****

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer. _

_Y a todos sus comentarios, realmente me agrada leerlos, y ya saben, como siempre he dicho, sus comentarios me alegran la semana así que… Vamos, sólo les tomará un minuto. _

_Por ahora continuaremos con Harry, muchos han preguntado cuándo se encontrará con Draco, ya falta poco, en verdad. _

_El siguiente capítulo: _

"_**AUSTRALIA: UNA SALIDA DEMASIADO ESPERADA"**_

_Ya supongo que más o menos imaginan de qué va. _

_Espero que tengan una muy linda semana, en algunos sitios, me cuentan ustedes está haciendo bastante calor, aunque en otros bastante frío, por lo pronto yo sigo congelándome, aunque sé que en otros sitios hay más frío. *Pao abraza su tacita de café caliente*_

_Besos y nos leemos el lunes. _

_Zafy_


	5. 5:AUSTRALIA: UNA SALIDA DEMASIADO ESPER

Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal les va? Espero que bien… aquí nuevamente con un capítulo más que espero que disfruten, como siempre muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios, ya saben me alegran la semana XD

Antes de empezar, lo de siempre:

Los personajes (todos lo sabemos) son de JKR, no gano nada más que entretenerme al escribir sobre ellos, y la ilusión de entretenerlos a ustedes. Lo que le pase a los personajes a partir de ahora si va por mi cuenta.

Este fic es slash, significa chico/chico en una relación, si esto no es de tu agrado y caíste por aquí sin querer, te recomiendo no leer.

Habrá maltratos, intolerancia, drama, lemmons, muerte de más de un personaje, romance, algunas partes empalagosas, otras crueles y mpreg así que quedan advertidos.

Luni: Un saludo muy especial para ti… Mucha suerte amiga

Ahora sí, a leer:

* * *

"**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES"**

**PRIMER LIBRO: "VERANO"**

**CAPÍTULO 5: "AUSTRALIA: UNA SALIDA DEMASIADO ESPERADA"**

**

* * *

  
**

_**El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla.**_

_**Manuel Vicent **_

_**Escritor español.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Julio de 1998, Australia _

Aquella noche vagó por los bares también, aunque sólo tomó una cerveza y regresó temprano al hotel, se sentía impaciente pues a la mañana siguiente llamaría a Fabio y aceptaría su invitación para que le demostrara lo emocionante de la vida nocturna de aquella ciudad.

—Esta noche podremos hacerlo, entonces —dijo Hermione y Harry se giró bruscamente hacia ella, había estado repasando mentalmente qué diría cuando el chico se pusiera al teléfono y no le había prestado atención a su amiga.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ay Harry ¿estás bien? Últimamente andas tan distraído —dijo Hermione sin un rastro de reproche, Harry se sonrojó pensando en la posibilidad de que ella supiera, no estaba listo para que sus amigos supieran lo que le pasaba, ya que ni siquiera él sabía qué era lo que le pasaba.

—Lo siento, estaba… —Harry negó con la cabeza, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa diferente a "estaba pensando en cómo eliminar un Horcrux" y sabía que aquella ya no podía ser una excusa válida —. Olvídalo, mejor dime qué es lo que pasara esta noche.

—Hemos logrado que tanto mi papá como mi mamá esta tarde se queden un poco más tarde de la hora establecida, los encerraremos y luego revertiremos el hechizo —informó Hermione, parecía más nerviosa de lo habitual.

—Oh, ¿cómo hemos logrado eso?

—Pedimos una cita —replicó Ron con mirada de "¡obvio!" y Harry frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que no lo podemos retrasar más —admitió Harry desanimado, sabía que no sería esa noche la que podría ver a Fabio, no sabía en realidad cómo acabaría todo… Aunque llamarlo y quedar para el día siguiente no sería mala idea tampoco.

—No, y yo sé que tal vez te hubiera gustado llegar a casa antes del viernes —dijo Hermione algo incómoda—, y lamento tanto que no sea así… aunque si nos apuramos tal vez aún podamos llegar y…

—¿El viernes? —interrumpió Harry algo confundido.

—Tu cumpleaños, amigo —dijo Ron mirándolo extrañado, Harry definitivamente estaba completamente distraído.

—Oh —Harry miró a sus amigos y luego se sintió realmente tonto —, mi cumpleaños, casi lo había olvidado…

—¿En serio?

—Oigan, pero no pasa nada, no me molestaría quedarme unos cuantos días más aquí —les dijo Harry con una sonrisa —, este sitio me gusta—. _"Al menos hasta que descubra qué demonios pasa conmigo, si es un problema de identidad o si de verdad…"_ Detuvo su línea de pensamientos antes de parecer distraído una vez más.

—Tal vez podamos buscar algún bar o algo así para celebrar… ahora que tendrás dieciocho supongo que nadie se negará a venderte una cerveza* —dijo con entusiasmo Ron.

—¿Tengo que esperar a los dieciocho para que me vendan una cerveza? —preguntó asombrado Harry, casi suelta una carcajada, a él nunca le habían pedido que se identificara para venderle nada en los bares.

—En otros sitios es peor, tienes que esperar a los veintiuno —informó Ron con tono lúgubre.

—Es que este es el mundo muggle, en el mágico ya eres mayor de edad, pero aquí aún no —confirmó Hermione. Y Harry sólo asintió en respuesta, evitando aún la sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

*****

Aquel día le fue bastante difícil desembarazarse de sus amigos, pues andaban los tres juntos repasando las partes del plan y Hermione repasando los pasos del encantamiento que tenía que realizar. Cuando finalmente se pudo escabullir a una cabina de teléfono público, marcó el número y esperó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, una chica, con un acento completamente diferente al de Fabio, lo atendió. Harry ya sabía que en aquella casa vivían varios estudiantes así que en realidad no se asombró mucho de que fuera una chica la que le contestara, aunque quedó algo decepcionado cuando le dijo que Fabio no regresaría hasta las siete, pues era su último día de exámenes. Aquella chica fue bastante amable y prometió darle el encargo a Fabio, Harry prometió que llamaría aquella noche, aunque no estaba muy seguro de la hora, esperó que realmente el chico se encontrara en casa la siguiente vez.

Así, un poco más desanimado se dirigió con sus amigos hacia el consultorio de los doctores Granger, esperando a que se quedara completamente vacío para poder actuar.

*****

—¿No te has preguntado qué pasaría si aquí tienen algún tipo de hechizo de control para que los magos no hechicen a los muggles? — preguntó Harry mientras subían por el ascensor. Estaban sólo los tres.

—Sí, me lo pregunté, mientras no lancemos ninguna imperdonable o hechizos de magia negra ellos no nos detectaran.

—¿Lo averiguaste? ¿Cuándo?

—Antes de venir, obviamente, y tienen una lista mucho más larga de magia oscura prohibida, muchos de esos hechizos ni siquiera los había escuchado…

—Oh… ¿Entonces estaremos a salvo y no rompemos ninguna regla? —preguntó Harry.

—No, en esta aventura creo que no haremos nada ilegal o fuera de las normas —suspiró Hermione y Harry estuvo seguro de que, al igual que él, rememoraba algunas de sus aventuras saltándose las normas por conseguir hacer el bien.

—Bueno, entonces… —Hermione suspiró cuando el ascensor se abrió para dejarlos en el piso de consultorios dentales, Ron la tomó de la mano y los tres se encaminaron en silencio hacia el lugar que ya conocían.

Sólo había un hombre en la salita de espera, parecía tener algo de treinta años y por la expresión que tenía, debía tener un terrible dolor.

Los tres se sentaron a esperar, Harry, por hacer algo tomó una de las revistas de la mesa del centro y la hojeó, mencionaban muchos chismes acerca de personas que no conocía o que no había escuchado antes, sobre rupturas amorosas, matrimonios, embarazos, incluso venta de alguna mansión. La foto de un muchacho de cabellos rojos y cortos llamó su atención, aunque en realidad fue la forma como el artículo estaba encabezado "Derick ¿Realmente es el hombre que todos esperaban?" Luego de eso se mencionaba que aquel hombre era el protagonista en una de las series más de moda del país y que aparentemente había sido pescado saliendo de una de las discotecas de la zona gay de Newcastle, y que aquello minaba su credibilidad en la serie, en donde representaba a un conquistador heterosexual empedernido. Harry frunció el ceño ¿qué le importaba a esa gente si realmente aquel tipo era gay? Es decir, aquello no era algo malo… ¿O sí? Sintió una oleada de pánico, y se inclinó un poco hacia Ron, señalándole el artículo y esperando ver en su rostro despreocupación o algo que lo aliviara, pero no fue así, lo que vio fue el ceño fruncido y una mirada de fastidio.

—Algunas costumbres muggles son realmente… ¡agh!

—¿Costumbres muggles? —preguntó en un susurro Harry mientras veían la puerta del doctor Granger abriéndose para dejar salir a una señora y una pequeña niña y el hombre que esperaba junto a ellos entraba.

—Ya sabes, ese tema de "gays" —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en la última palabra.

—¿No los hay en el mundo mágico?

—Pues no, claro que no, es algo… no sé cómo decirlo, simplemente no pasa.

—Claro que pasa, Harry, sólo que ellos son más intolerantes ante el tema, y los que son gay se esconden para evitar el repudio o las malas miradas de los demás, es lo mismo que pasaba hace mucho tiempo en el mundo muggle, supongo que en eso vamos muy retrasados —interrumpió Hermione, Harry pensó que debió preguntar de frente a Hermione, ella siempre tenía la respuesta a todo, increíblemente a eso también.

—No estamos retrasados —se defendió Ron —, es algo que no es normal… punto.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco e iba a contestar cuando la puerta de uno de los consultorios se abrió, la señora Granger emergió de él, seguida de una anciana que caminaba lentamente y murmuraba hacia la mujer.

La señora Granger acompañó a la mujer hasta el ascensor y en cuanto volvió se detuvo delante de los tres chicos, mirándolos de manera muy similar a la manera que tenía Hermione cuando estaba a punto de resolver algún acertijo demasiado complicado.

—Entonces ¿cuál de ustedes es Ronald Weasley?

Ron se sonrojó un poco y se puso en pie, con bastante lentitud al mismo tiempo que el doctor Granger abría la puerta para dejar ir al último paciente.

—Verá, doctora Granger… —balbuceó Ron bastante nervioso, o al menos era necesario parecerlo, dando tiempo a que el hombre se retirara y los dejara completamente solos.

—Es que tiene pánico —informó Hermione poniéndose en pie también y tratando de ganar tiempo.

Harry esperó a que se dejaran de escuchar los pasos del hombre en el pasillo para levantar la varita y murmurar un hechizo y hacer que la puerta se cerrara de golpe, el doctor Granger que estaba a punto de meterse en su consultorio escuchó el sonido y se giró alarmado hacia ellos.

Ron se dejó caer en el sofá nuevamente mientras Hermione empezaba a murmurar las palabras para deshacer el hechizo que les había puesto a sus padres.

Ambos lucieron por un instante alarmados, hasta que la primera chispa de magia los rozó, entonces sus miradas se desenfocaron y permanecieron laxos y en silencio por lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad mientras Hermione seguía murmurando, ella parecía cada vez más acalorada e incluso unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes, hasta que finalmente el último rayo de luz violeta desapareció.

Luego todo se quedó en silencio.

*****

—¿Tú crees que se enfaden mucho? —preguntó Ron mientras se metía un par de patatas fritas a la boca.

—¿Más de lo que ya estaban? —preguntó Harry preocupado, luego de un instante los padres de Hermione habían de alguna manera recobrado todos sus recuerdos, adicionados a que estaban ahora en Australia, cuando Hermione había explicado lo ocurrido ambos habían lucido muy enfadados, finalmente Harry y Ron habían decidido dejarlos solos para que tuvieran algo de intimidad. Cuando se alejaron por el pasillo aún podían escuchar los regaños del señor Granger, a quien nunca antes habían escuchado levantar la voz.

—¿Tú crees que…? Ya sabes… ¿Qué le prohíban volver a casa?

—No… es decir, la idea es que vuelvan los tres, Hermione no se puede quedar aquí… tiene toda una vida allá —dijo tratando de convencer a Ron, y también de convencerse a sí mismo, no se imaginaba llegando a Londres sin su amiga, era como llegar sin una parte de sí mismo.

—Aquí también hay un mundo mágico y si ellos la obligan ella podría estudiar y vivir en ese sitio…

—¡Oh! Vamos Ron, no creo que puedan obligarla, ya es mayor de edad y todo ¿no?

Ron asintió suavemente aunque no parecía haberse librado completamente de la preocupación, y Harry tampoco, tenía que admitirlo, pero decidió aprovechar el momento de descuido de su amigo para excusarse con ir al baño y buscar un teléfono.

Le alegró encontrar uno al fondo, cerca de los baños y alejado de miradas indiscretas, marcó nuevamente el número, que ya se sabía de memoria y esperó pacientemente mientras al otro lado la línea replicaba una y otra vez.

—¿Diga? —dijo la voz, esta vez de un chico.

—Hola —Harry tomó una bocanada de aire, ¿por qué diablos se tenía que sentir tan culpable y tonto al hacer algo así? — Estoy buscando a Fabio.

—Creo que está en su habitación ¿quién lo llama?

—Harry… Harry Potter.

—Espérame un momento iré a ver si está —dijo la voz de aquel chico y Harry escuchó como el teléfono era colocado sobre la mesa, al fondo podía escuchar algo de música, como si estuviera muy alejada y algunas voces de chicos y chicas.

Tamborileó con sus dedos sobre el teléfono, dando miradas preocupadas hacia el pasillo que daba al salón, rogando para que Ron no fuera a buscarlo.

—Hey ¿Harry? —preguntó la voz animada de Fabio desde el otro lado de la línea.

Harry sintió como se ruborizaba, _esto es estúpido_ se dijo, recordando que en realidad Fabio no lo podía ver.

—Sí, hola Fabio ¿cómo has estado?

—Oh pues… —Fabio bufó suavemente —, exámenes… odio los exámenes, pero al fin se han terminado y ahora llegan las vacaciones.

—Eso es genial.

—Y ahora dime ¿deseas que te enseñe un poco más de nuestra querida ciudad nocturna?

—Pues sí… pensaba que tal vez, si tenías algo de tiempo…

—¿Esta noche? —interrumpió Fabio, realmente sí parecía muy animado con la idea.

—No, no esta noche no puedo —Harry instintivamente había bajado el volumen de su voz —, ¿qué te parece mañana en la noche?

—¿Todo está bien?

—Claro que sí.

—Ah… es que me pareció… —Fabio pareció dudar un momento y luego habló nuevamente con aquella voz animada—. Si gustas te puedo ir a recoger a donde te estés quedando.

—Eh… No, mejor dime donde nos podemos encontrar… ¿Alrededor de las diez te parece bien?

—Ese acento tuyo es encantador… y muy convincente —río Fabio desde el otro lado de la línea y Harry sintió sus mejillas arder mucho más. —Trata de usar un taxi, es más seguro… ¿tienes dónde anotar?

—Sí, espera un segundo —pidió Harry rebuscando en sus bolsillos para sacar un bolígrafo, usó el otro lado del papel en blanco que Fabio le había dado para anotar la dirección y las instrucciones que le daba.

—¿Lo tienes todo? —preguntó Fabio —. No quiero que te vayas a perder.

Harry estuvo a punto de replicar que era imposible que se perdiera, no después de todo lo que había vivido, pero se contuvo.

—No me perderé, tengo buen sentido de la orientación —dijo con una sonrisa, _claro, no de la sexual, pero eso es algo que pienso arreglar pronto, _pensó medio divertido mientras Fabio se despedía.

—Te veo mañana entonces…

—Sí, Adiós.

*****

Hermione, acompañada de sus padres los buscó cerca de las once de la noche, Harry y Ron, luego de comer, se la habían pasado sentados delante del edificio de consultorios sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sólo esperar por su amiga.

—Hola chicos —saludó Hermione con voz irritada, Harry se preguntó si es que ella también había estado gritando.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó el señor Granger extendiendo la mano hacia ellos mientras la señora Granger sólo hacía una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Harry comprendió que ellos aún estaban muy enfadados, y se preguntó qué tan enfadados estarían con ellos dos, que después de todo habían arrastrado a su hija a través de todo el país para destruir a Voldemort.

—Señores Granger… —murmuró Ron bastante sonrojado, Hermione le envío una mirada fulminante.

—Por ahora, creo que lo mejor será ir a casa a descansar, Hermione y nosotros tenemos muchas cosas más de que hablar y que resolver —dijo cortante la señora Granger.

—Chicos, volvamos al hotel, debo recoger mis cosas —dijo Hermione con voz apagada, Ron le dio una mirada de pánico a Harry, seguro recordando la posibilidad de que ella no volviese con ellos a Inglaterra.

—Claro, vamos Ron —apresuró Harry, mientras más rápido llegaran al hotel más pronto ella les podría decir qué sucedía.

*****

—Están furiosos… —masculló Hermione mientras agitaba la varita de un lado a otro para recoger sus cosas y colocarlas dentro de la pequeña maleta de viaje —Ofendidos, defraudados… eso fue lo que dijeron, defraudados.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

—No lo sientas, yo no lo hago, lo que hice fue lo correcto y ellos no me van a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Pero… ¿Qué tal si ya no te dejan volver? Si te prohíben acercarte a la magia o…

—Ron, no digas eso —dijo ella deteniendo todo el ajetreo y acercándose al pelirrojo.

Harry miró la escena en silencio, sintiéndose un intruso entre ellos.

—No me pueden prohibir hacer nada, soy mayor de edad, solamente necesitan tiempo para asimilarlo…

—Iré a ver si ellos están bien —murmuró Harry saliendo de la habitación y dejando a sus amigos ya abrazados.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo los señores Granger estaban sentados en uno de los sofás de espera, cada uno a un extremo y mirando en direcciones opuestas, le recordó a una pelea de niños.

—Ella bajará en un momento más —informó sentándose en medio.

—Bien —dijo el hombre dándole una mirada desinteresada.

—Ella nos contó algunas cosas… —murmuró la señora Granger luego de un momento de silencio, Harry la miró confusamente, no sabía qué era lo que Hermione había dicho sobre lo pasado—, dice que hubo una guerra, pero que ahora todo está en calma, que nadie los molestará más.

—Es cierto, ahora todo está tranquilo, no hay peligro alguno.

—¿Pero por cuánto tiempo más? —increpó el señor Granger en voz demasiado alta, varias de las personas que estaban cerca se giraron a mirarlos.

—No creo que eso vuelva a suceder, ya está todo resuelto —se justificó Harry —, y Hermione hizo mucho para que eso sea así, para que todos podamos estar tranquilos, no deberían enfadarse con ella, sólo estaba asustada por ustedes.

—Pues debió decirlo, pudimos haber salido del país juntos, no tenía por qué participar en nada de eso… ella sólo es una niña que…

—Papá —Interrumpió Hermione, venía tomada de la mano de Ron, que cargaba la pequeña maleta —, ya te dije que no se trata de sentarse a esperar que otros resuelvan lo que está mal.

—Vamos a casa, será mejor hablar allí —replicó el señor Granger poniéndose en pie, su esposa y Harry lo imitaron.

—¿A cuál casa? ¿A la tuya o a la de mamá? —preguntó Hermione con la voz herida, Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

—En mi casa, será mejor allí —concluyó la señora Granger algo incómoda.

*

Esa noche Harry se fue a dormir bastante tarde, él y Ron estuvieron mucho rato más conversando acerca de todo lo que podía pasar entre los padres de Hermione y ella, y si es que estarían tan enfadados por haber sido engañados y sobre todo temerosos acerca de la última guerra como para querer volver o permitir que su hija volviera.

Aún no encontraba la forma como escapar al día siguiente para poder ir a la cita que tenía con Fabio… Trataba de no pensar demasiado en lo que sucedería durante ese encuentro, pues eso hacía que se sonrojara y que el corazón le latiera con fuerza. Era más que obvio, aún para su torpe inocencia que Fabio había estado coqueteando con él y, sin embargo, eso no le había enfadado en absoluto, sólo había incrementado su curiosidad.

*****

Ron y él se aparecieron debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y delante de la puerta de la Señora Granger, ya eran más de las once de la mañana y esperaban no interrumpir nada.

La que les abrió la puerta fue Hermione, que abrazó y besó a Ron con bastante ímpetu para luego abrazar a Harry.

—Chicos… les tengo que contar un montón de cosas.

Y así fue como los tres pasaron el resto del día enterándose de todo lo acontecido, Harry respiró aliviado al escuchar que finalmente sus padres habían decidido volver a Inglaterra, aunque necesitaban un par de semanas cuanto menos para dejar todo en orden, que aún estaban enfadados por lo que había hecho pero que no había mucho que pudieran hacer para negarle volver al mundo mágico, así que tenía su apoyo para volver a la escuela ese primero de septiembre.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos durante dos semanas? —preguntó Ron luego de que su rostro reflejara alivio al enterarse que la chica volvería con ellos.

—Turismo —Hermione respondió encogiéndose de hombros —. Yo tengo que ayudar a mis padres, pero podemos hacer algo de turismo, hay muchas cosas que ver por aquí y aún tenemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños.

—Ah… cierto —Harry sonrió y pensó que era el mejor momento de introducir a Fabio en la conversación, solo esperaba que sus amigos no se mostraran escépticos o desconfiados —, conocí a un chico, un amigo, estos días que estuve aquí espiando.

—Eso es genial —dijo Hermione—, tal vez le puedas decir que se venga con nosotros a celebrar tu cumpleaños el viernes.

—Hoy lo veré, prometió enseñarme algunos sitios, se lo preguntaré.

—¿Y por qué no lo mencionaste antes? —preguntó Ron arqueando una ceja. —¿Desde cuándo quedaste con él?

—Pues…— Harry frunció el ceño, por lo general la desconfiada era Hermione, no Ron —Ayer quedé con él pero hemos estado con la mente en otras cosas como para mencionarlo ¿cuál es el problema?

—Me extraña que ahora tengas facilidad para hacer amigos.

—¿Crees que soy un antipático que no tiene posibilidad de hacer amigos?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Ron, por favor —interrumpió Hermione apretando un poco más su mano sobre la del chico —, es un amigo, estoy seguro que si se tratara de una chica Harry nos lo diría —agregó Hermione dándole una mirada de advertencia a Harry.

_Así que eso era, _pensó Harry con algo de alivio, realmente estaba muy confundido acerca de la reacción de Ron.

—Es un chico, vive aquí a unas cuantas casas, no se trata de ninguna chica o una cita… —Algo en su cabeza resonó como "_mentiroso" _ pero no le prestó atención, después de todo no estaba mintiendo del todo.

—Yo… claro, es un chico —murmuró Ron —. Estará bien si viene con nosotros el viernes, tal vez él conozca un sitio donde celebrar.

—Le preguntaré —sonrió Harry.

*****

Cuando sus amigos se despidieron de él en la puerta del hotel mientras él abordaba el taxi, estuvo contento de no sólo no haber escapado, sino de decirles la verdad (a medias, pero creía que era mejor que una mentira completa) pues se veía que ambos estaban ansiosos de quedarse solos, y así no estaría pensando en la posibilidad de que entraran a la habitación a buscarlo y se asustaran o preocuparan al no encontrarlo.

El taxista le dio una mirada extraña cuando mencionó que quería ir a "The Honey Lake", pero no hizo mayor comentario mientras se alejaban más y más de cualquier sitio que Harry hubiera visto en esos días en la ciudad. Recordó que ahora que Hermione había arreglado las cosas con sus padres y que todo estaba mejor, tendrían tiempo para pasear y la ciudad se le hacía muy bonita, realmente sí tenía ganas de conocer un poco más de todo ese sitio antes de volver a casa y decidir qué hacer con su vida.

—Aquí es —dijo el chofer sacándolo de sus pensamientos —, son diez dólares.

—Sí, claro —Harry recordó los consejos de Fabio acerca de que no dejara que el taxista le diera demasiadas vueltas para cobrarle de más, y que no pagara más de doce dólares. Extendió el billete al taxista que lo siguió mirando de manera extraña y estuvo a punto de preguntar la razón cuando dos chicos muy atractivos pasaron delante de ellos, iban tomados de la mano y bastante pegados el uno al otro.

Harry tragó grueso y evitó la mirada del taxista mientras bajaba del vehículo para ver que se encontraba en lo que parecía una gran calle, de alguna manera le recordaba al callejón Diagon, aunque a mayor escala, pues éste era mucho más ancho e iluminado, lleno de locales a lo largo de las calles. Sólo que en estas calles no vendían ingredientes o libros, y todos, aparentemente, se trataban de discotecas y bares, pero lo que más llamó su atención era la gente y las parejas, podía estar equivocado, podía ser casualidad o que la mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, pero aquel sitio estaba lleno de gays.

—Pensé que no llegarías —dijo la voz de un chico poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Harry saltó del susto y se giró rápidamente hacia Fabio que sonreía de manera demasiado encantadora.

—Me asustaste.

—Lo siento, ¿de verdad te asusté? —preguntó con un pequeño ronroneo, Harry sintió como toda su piel se erizaba y una agradable sensación bailaba en su vientre.

—Sí… —Harry ensayó su mejor sonrisa —Es que estaba muy distraído mirando todo y no te sentí llegar.

—Te prometo que la siguiente vez si me sentirás llegar —replicó el chico jalándolo de un brazo y con una gran sonrisa. Harry lo miró un instante no entendiendo la gracia a sus palabras.

—Diablos, si que eres un santo niño Inglés —se quejó Fabio porque Harry no entendía su broma mientras ambos empezaban a andar por la calle ancha llena de discotecas y de gente entrando y saliendo.

—No soy niño— se quejó Harry, esperando que su voz no hubiera salido demasiado afectada, pues su mirada se había desviado hacia una pareja de chicos pegada contra una pared, se besaban de una manera que no pensaba posible, de una manera que no había visto o sentido antes. Recordó a los dos chicos de la playa, ellos estaban más lejos y no había podido ver bien, pero ahora estos chicos estaban a medio metro de ellos y se metían mano por cualquier sitio, como si se hubieran olvidado que estaban en medio de la calle.

—¿No se ven cosas así en tu ciudad? —preguntó Fabio deteniendo el paso y mirando hacia el mismo punto que Harry.

—No…

—Bueno, estamos en el punto de reunión de todos los homosexuales de Newcastle, ¿qué esperabas?

Harry se giró hacia Fabio y lo vio sonreír, pensó que tal vez lo correcto sería decirle que él no era gay, o que no estaba seguro, porque por la forma en que Fabio actuaba parecía convencido de que Harry era un gay declarado.

—Yo no…

—¿Tú no? —interrumpió Fabio.

—Aún no estoy seguro —. Harry se maldijo, las mejillas le ardían y las manos le sudaban bastante, se sentía ridículo confesando algo así ante un extraño, sintiéndose sobre todo vulnerable.

—¿No estás seguro?

—No, no lo estoy —Harry se cruzó de brazos y trató de mirar a otro lado, quería esconder ante una máscara de enojo lo incómodo que se estaba sintiendo—, si eso es tan grave para ti, puedo volver al hotel…

Fabio lo observó por lo que le pareció una eternidad antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro.

—Te diré qué, vamos a ese sitio de allá a tomar un trago y conversamos un poco, luego de eso si quieres podemos entrar a una de las discotecas, tengo varios amigos esperando… — dijo Fabio señalando el lado opuesto de la calle, y con una expresión muy amable, que sólo hizo que Harry se sintiera peor, como un niño extraviado siendo ayudado por un extraño.

—Si luego deseas mejor volver al hotel no habrá problema— continuó Fabio —, y podemos quedar para otro día... o simplemente no quedar más.

Harry lo estudió un instante y se recordó que estaba allí en busca de respuestas y porque Fabio lo hacía sentir bien, de alguna manera agradable, e irse a sólo diez minutos de llegar era algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego.

—Me gustaría un trago.

—Genial…

—Y gracias.

*****

Si había algo que Harry tenía que reconocer era que le ponía ver a los chicos en pareja, no le daba repulsión, no le daba asco, y más que sorprenderle o hacerle sentir incómodo, era algo que le parecía natural y excitante.

—Así que, Harry, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Harry volvió su atención a Fabio, que estaba delante de él, ambos estaban sentados en una mesa alta y alejados del centro, casi en un rincón, le pareció un lugar ideal para hablar, delante de ellos tenían una copa de un licor que Harry no conocía, Fabio había ordenado por ambos, y aún no se animaba a beber.

—Dieciocho… ¿Tú?

—Yo soy algo más grande que tú, tengo veintitrés.

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente y se llevó la copa a los labios, el licor quemaba su garganta y su pecho, pero de una manera agradable.

—No te lo tomes tan rápido— advirtió Fabio sujetando con una mano la copa de Harry y rozándolo con sus dedos.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba nuevamente, pero luchó por no apartar esa cálida mano que ahora acariciaba casi imperceptiblemente sus dedos, su corazón se iba acelerando así como el calor de su cuerpo entero, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad Fabio volvió a hablar y se obligó a mirarlo, aún sintiendo esas caricias tan agradables.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Yo… quería verte y… —se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente y los dedos de Fabio se enredaron con los suyos, era un gesto extraño, recordaba haber tomado de la mano a Ginny y a Cho, incluso a Hermione alguna vez, pero nunca se había sentido así de intenso.

—¿Quieres ver lo que es estar con un chico?

—Sí, pero también saber si soy…

—¿Gay?

—Ajá…

—¿Y por qué crees que lo eres?

—Tú crees que lo soy ¿verdad? —Harry no se dio cuenta pero su pulgar estaba ya acariciando y jugando sobre la mano de Fabio —Por eso te me acercaste en la playa y me diste tu número.

—Sí, yo creo que lo eres… y que eres muy lindo además.

—No quiero ser "lindo" —se quejó Harry sonriendo a pesar de todo por el cumplido —, pero… ¿Por qué creíste que lo era?

—No lo sé —Fabio se encogió de hombros—, sólo algo en el radar me dijo que lo eras.

—¿Radar?

—Sí, nuestro radar, puedo reconocer a un gay en cualquier sitio, así esté vestido de cura.

—Oh…

—¿Por qué estás tan confundido?

Y entonces Harry le contó lo que no le había contado a sus amigos ni a nadie más, como le animaba poco el andarse besando o toqueteando con Ginny, la forma como ese otro chico (no le mencionó que era un auror, naturalmente) le había sonreído y le había hecho fantasear por semanas, haciéndolo dudar mucho más y como Fabio tenía el mismo efecto en él. Se sintió mucho mejor en cuanto lo hubo soltado todo, como dejar caer un gran peso, ahora se sentía mucho más ligero y libre.

Fabio le contó que era gay declarado desde los catorce años, que su padre y hermanos no estaban muy contentos, pero que no se metían con él y que su madre lo apoyaba bastante. Que estaba allí estudiando y disfrutando de toda la libertad que vivir lejos de la familia le daba. Que en Brasil tenía muchos amigos, no sólo gays, sino de todos los tipos y que tenía que recordar que nunca debía dejar que nadie le dijera qué hacer y que era o no correcto en ese aspecto.

—Quien te quiera, quien sea tu amigo o tu familia debe aceptarte como eres, no haces nada malo al ser gay.

—Aún no estoy seguro de serlo —murmuró Harry algo conmovido por todo lo que Fabio le había dicho, agradeció haber conocido a alguien así, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Fabio sonrió ampliamente y en solo un movimiento eliminó la distancia que los separaba, soltó la mano de Harry y con ambas manos sujetó su rostro a la vez que sus labios se posaban sobre los de Harry.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos durante un instante, viendo los ojos cerrados de Fabio y sintiendo esos labios jugando sobre los suyos, sus manos se sujetaron de los brazos de Fabio con fuerza, y entonces se dejó llevar. La lengua de Fabio trató de entrar a su boca, presionando suavemente y Harry se lo permitió, entreabrió los labios un poco más y entonces esa lengua experta entró a su boca y la exploró con profundidad, era muy diferente a los besos que había dado antes, era cierto, todo era más grande y más tosco, pero a la vez se sentía tan correcto y perfecto que no dejó de participar en ello. La lengua de Fabio jugueteando con su propia lengua lo apartó de cualquier análisis que podía estar haciendo en ese momento, y cuando esos dientes mordieron su labio, se escuchó a sí mismo gemir; era la primera vez que gemía por el beso de alguien, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo entero, enviando impulsos de placer a su entrepierna y sintió la vibración de un gemido de Fabio en su propia boca, lo cual lo hizo suspirar.

Cuando Fabio lo soltó permaneció con los ojos cerrados un instante más, como aún saboreando aquel beso, podía estar seguro que era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida.

—Si no fueras gay, no hubieras permitido que te besara —informó Fabio con una gran sonrisa antes de dar un sorbo más a su bebida.

Harry apartó la vista un momento antes de tomar su propia copa y dar un trago largo, el alcohol quemando su pecho mientras su mente analizaba a gran velocidad las palabras de Fabio. Tal vez era cierto, tal vez sí era… Se sonrojó mucho más y su mente empezó a hacer un análisis mucho más profundo, aquella era una verdad de gran peso, un gran descubrimiento, era cambiar completamente quien era, era convertirse en otra persona, o… O tal vez era simplemente aceptar quién era, aceptar que no se había reconocido a sí mismo porque no había tenido tiempo, porque había tenido la cabeza en otro lado, en otras preocupaciones.

—Demonios —masculló finalmente, no era idiota, aún recordaba el comentario de Ron un par de días antes, y su cara de asco ante el actor gay, ¿Ron lo repudiaría por eso? ¿Cuántos más lo harían? Hermione había dicho que aquello no era aceptado en la comunidad mágica. ¿Y qué de sus padres? ¿Se sentirían decepcionados por él y su comportamiento? De pronto se sintió mucho más agotado y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza entre las manos.

—Hey —Harry sintió los dedos de Fabio entre sus cabellos, masajeando suavemente su cabeza, y aquello también se sintió muy agradable, tuvo que reconocer. —No te aflijas, no es el fin del mundo, puedes ver a tu alrededor, todos son gays y no hay nadie llorando por aquí ¿verdad?

—Yo no estoy llorando —reclamó Harry con voz fuerte y encarándolo, no estaba llorando, era cierto, pero no estaba seguro que no fuera a llorar en algún momento, sobre todo cuando todos se alejaran de él por ser lo que era. Si bien era cierto que en el pasado sus amigos habían estado allí cuando habían publicado mentiras de él o cuando nadie le creía que Voldemort había vuelto, sabía que esto sería diferente.

—Te lo dije hace un momento, es difícil, seguro que sí, pero todos a los que les importas terminaran aceptándote.

Harry negó con la cabeza y terminó su bebida, en su mente una gran discusión sobre qué hacer ahora, ¿volver al hotel y encerrarse hasta volver a Londres y fingir que ese beso tan maravilloso e incitante jamás había ocurrido¿ ¿O dejarse llevar una vez más y ver qué más podía ocurrir?

Fabio levantó una mano y un camarero que sonrió hacia Harry de manera insinuante colocó un par de vasos más frente a ellos, Harry sólo hizo un gesto de agradecimiento antes de dar un largo sorbo a su vaso, cuando lo dejó en la mesa las manos de Fabio se volvieron a colocar sobre las suyas, distrayéndolo de su discusión personal y recordándole lo agradable que eran todas esas sensaciones que Fabio le provocaba.

—Si te quieres emborrachar, primero dime donde te quedas… así te puedo llevar de vuelta —Fabio parecía estar bromeando, por el tono de su voz, pero Harry aún no estaba de humor para reír de las bromas.

—No, no me emborracharé… —murmuró torpemente Harry, sentía cierto adormecimiento en su cabeza y sonrió tontamente —¿Me besas una vez más? —preguntó enrojeciendo por la vergüenza de pedir algo así.

Fabio se acercó a él nuevamente y sus labios casi se estaban tocando, y entonces se apartó un poco.

—Los besos no se piden, sólo se dan —murmuró, Harry sentía su tibio aliento sobre los labios y ansió más aún aquel beso, asintió lentamente, incapaz de hacer que alguna frase coherente saliera de su garganta y entonces lo sintió, aquellos labios sobre los suyos una vez más, sólo que esta vez él estaba más deseoso de recibir aquel beso. Una de sus manos aprisionó la nuca de Fabio, enredando los dedos con la cabellera suelta y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, las manos de Fabio esta vez estaban en sus hombros, apretando suavemente, y haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara mucho más que la primera vez que lo había besado.

Su propia lengua se abrió paso esta vez hacia la boca del chico, disfrutando del sabor a licor y de la rudeza del beso. Cuando finalmente se separaron ambos jadeaban, y Harry sabía que estaba ya demasiado excitado y sonrojado, y justamente por eso, más seguro de lo que quería hacer en ese momento. La mano de Fabio le acarició la mejilla y sus ojos claros brillaron más que antes.

—¿Aún podemos ir a esos sitios que me querías mostrar? —preguntó tímidamente Harry.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Sí —afirmó Harry con la cabeza —, yo… creo que aún tengo mucho que pensar… pero me quiero divertir hoy.

—¡Claro! —afirmó Fabio —Después de todo, hoy es la primera vez que te besa un chico.

—¡Oh Calla!— chilló Harry dándole un empujón y sintiéndose tonto por haberle confesado que no había tenido ninguna experiencia con otro chico.

Fabio soltó una carcajada y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para guiarlo hacia la calle, que estaba aún más llena de gente que cuando entraron, al principio Harry se sintió algo incómodo andando de esa manera con Fabio, pero se fue relajando poco a poco al ver que en realidad nadie les prestaba mayor atención y que muchos actuaban de manera incluso más desinhibida que ellos.

*****

Él no sabía bailar, había quedado convencido en el baile de cuarto año, delante de toda la escuela, ni siquiera le había llamado la atención en los más mínimo la música, sin embargo este ambiente era totalmente diferente, la semi oscuridad del sitio, la gran cantidad de gente bailando alrededor, el sonido marcado de la música sintonizado con los latidos de su corazón y las manos de Fabio en sus caderas, agitando ambos cuerpos al mismo ritmo, frotándose cada vez más rápido y fuerte…

—¿Te gusta aquí? —preguntó Fabio sobre su oído, el aliento caliente hizo que Harry sintiera un escalofrío en toda la espalda. Asintió torpemente, esperando que esos labios volvieran a besarlo una vez más, recordó las palabras que le dio el chico en el bar y sin preguntar ni pedir, simplemente giró el rostro y atrapó con sus labios los de Fabio, que correspondió al beso inmediatamente, una lucha de lenguas y dientes se desató mientras sus manos jalaban a Fabio contra su cuerpo.

Sentía unas manos apretando sus caderas y un par de dedos colándose en la cinturilla del pantalón, las manos calientes de Fabio contra su piel lo hicieron gemir nuevamente, pegando más aún sus cuerpos, sintiendo sus caderas y su erección rozar y apretarse contra el muslo del chico y algo igual de duro frotándose contra él.

Una de las manos de Fabio soltó su cadera y fue hacia su trasero, apretando una nalga con bastante fuerza, y eso hizo que Harry diera un respingo y se apartara, acalorado y sonrojado.

—¿Quieres que…?

—No —dijo rápidamente Harry empezando a sentir cierto pánico de que Fabio quisiera llegar más lejos aquella noche, un debate en su interior entre hacer lo que su cuerpo deseaba y contenerse, se había iniciado.

Fabio arqueó una ceja y le dio una media sonrisa.

—Iba decir ir por otro trago.

—Oh.

—Vamos —dijo Fabio tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia la mesa donde un grupo de chicos los esperaba.

Fabio se los había presentado a todos esa misma noche, eran los amigos con los que generalmente salía de fiesta, todos eran australianos excepto Fabio, se conocían de las discotecas y parecían un grupo muy divertido, y Harry tenía que reconocer que no poseía ese radar del que Fabio le había hablado, pues si se cruzaba a cualquiera de esos chicos por la calle no los reconocería como gays.

—Oh, el chico inglés volvió —dijo Ray, con una sonrisa hacia Harry.

—Prefiero que me llamen Harry.

—¿Los ingleses no hablan divinamente? —preguntó Ray al aire y Harry se sintió algo sonrojado, nunca habría pensado que su acento fuera tema de tanta conversación —. Y tiene unos ojos…— y menos sus ojos, claro.

—Ray, ya deja de molestarlo… —murmuró otro de los chicos, Kenneth, el cual Harry pensaba que era tremendamente atractivo y parecía que el chico estaba al tanto de eso, pues lo había visto coquetear con más de un chico en el tiempo que llevaban allí —Nuestro nuevo amigo se puede enfadar —dijo con una sonrisa sugerente hacia Harry.

—¿Quieren ambos callarse? —dijo Fabio jalando de la cintura a Harry más cerca de él, casi sentándolo sobre él. —Van a espantar a MI amigo y esa no es la idea.

—Mientras ustedes siguen discutiendo… creo que acabo de encontrar al amor de mi vida — dijo Clark, otro de los chicos, con un gesto dramático y poniéndose de pie —, o al menos de esta noche… —sonrió—Nos vemos, chicos… — para luego salir rumbo a la pista de baile donde un chico alto y bastante bronceado y de ojos claros lo miraba como queriéndolo devorar, en cuanto se vieron se pegaron y empezaron a bailar y besarse, Fabio suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

Harry bebió una cerveza más en silencio mientras los otros tres chicos seguían platicando acerca de sus clases y sus trabajos y riendo alegremente, disfrutando de la música y cada vez más fascinado de ver a los chicos besarse y tocarse, la mano de Fabio seguía sobre su cintura y él no hacía nada por retirarla, se sentía de alguna manera confortable y correcta, cuando terminó su segunda cerveza se puso en pie tomando la mano de Fabio.

—Vamos a seguir bailando —pidió, deseoso de sentir el cuerpo de Fabio nuevamente sobre el suyo y de tocarlo más.

Fabio sólo sonrió y ambos se perdieron en medio de la pista de baile, agitándose al ritmo de la música y pegando sus cuerpos cada vez más, Harry apretaba sus manos contra la espalda de Fabio y sentía sus músculos tensarse y apretarse, cuando los labios de Fabio se acercaron a su cuello y lo besaron de aquella manera sintió que sus piernas temblaban y que un nuevo calor lo invadía, una excitación mayor aún a todas las que había sentido hasta el momento, incluyendo los besos previos con Fabio, se apoderaba de él y lo dejó continuar, dejó que esos labios siguieran lamiendo, chupando e incluso mordiendo, mientras sus propias manos se hacían más osadas y levantaban la ajustada camiseta y se colaban para sentir la piel caliente. No pudo evitar soltar un profundo gemido cuando su miembro se frotó contra el cuerpo de Fabio y esos dientes atraparon el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Vamos fuera —propuso Fabio antes de besarlo de manera necesitada.

Harry estaba ya demasiado excitado como para negarse a cualquier cosa que Fabio propusiera, y aunque sentía cierto temor, la urgencia por calmar su excitación era mayor.

—Sí…

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y sin despedirse de los demás amigos de Fabio caminaron hacia la salida, Harry sentía su corazón acelerarse y algo muy extraño en la boca del estómago, como la sensación de caer en picada, sus piernas avanzaban inseguras y su mano apretaba más aún la de Fabio.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas Fabio volvió a besarlo, poniéndolo contra una de las paredes, Harry no se puso a pensar en que estaban en medio de la calle, ni que estaba siendo exhibicionista, su mente sólo se ocupaba de esa boca devorándolo, de esas manos apretándolo con fuerza contra la pared y de su erección frotándose indecentemente contra el cuerpo duro de Fabio.

—Harry… —gimió Fabio apartándose un poco de él, tan sólo unos centímetros, Harry no contestó sólo estiró el cuello lo suficiente para volver a alcanzar sus labios y besarlo nuevamente, necesitaba sentir esos labios y que su cuerpo siguiera siendo presionado y frotado…

—Harry… Espera… —Fabio se apartó un paso y Harry gruñó en desacuerdo—¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? — jadeó Fabio y Harry asintió rápidamente, quería ir con Fabio a cualquier lugar donde toda esa necesidad pudiera se saciada, no importaba ya de qué manera.

—Sí, donde tú quieras —afirmó jalando nuevamente a Fabio para besarlo, recién había descubierto lo bien que se sentía besar a alguien así, con esa desesperación y pasión que no habían despertado en él Cho o Ginny…

—Harry —Fabio se alejó una vez más, y Harry frunció el ceño, no entendía por qué Fabio ponía tantos reparos ahora —¿Estás bien?

—¿Bien? —preguntó algo confundido.

—Es decir, ¿no estarás borracho?

—Claro que no.

—¿Y estás seguro de que quieres…?

—No —admitió Harry. Se acercó un poco más a Fabio y por primera vez se dedicó a besar suavemente el cuello del chico. Fabio soltó un pequeño suspiro —, pero quiero intentar.

*****

NA:

*Ignoro si en Australia te pueden vender licor a los 18, a los 21 o a que edad, en mi país es a los 18, pero para cuadrarlo con la historia y permitir que Harry anduviera por aquellos bares lo dejaremos en 18. Si alguien sabe la edad real en que te pueden vender licor me lo cuenta, no está de más saberlo.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y ya saben, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, correcciones, cualquier cosa es bien recibida, me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios… ¡Vamos! Alégrenme la semana…

Siguiente capítulo, ya todos se lo imaginan:

"AUSTRALIA: EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD"

Un beso y que tengan una muy linda semana…

Zafy.


	6. 6: AUSTRALIA: EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD

Buen día a todos… ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? Espero que la hayan pasado bien… y sobre todo que hayan recuperado fuerzas (a diferencia de quien les escribe que pasó todo el fin de semana fuera y ahora tiene sueño) para la semana que recién inicia.

Hoy tenemos un capítulo largo, y sí, es lo que ustedes estaban esperando, (no se hagan los que no, que yo lo sé…) el primer lemmon del fic, y espero que les guste, además que es la conclusión de lo que le pasa a Harry en Australia.

Antes de leer, lo de siempre…

Los personajes (todos lo sabemos) son de JKR, no gano nada más que entretenerme al escribir sobre ellos, y la ilusión de entretenerlos a ustedes. Lo que le pase a los personajes a partir de ahora si va por mi cuenta.

Este fic es slash, significa chico/chico en una relación, si esto no es de tu agrado y caíste por aquí sin querer, te recomiendo no leer.

Habrá maltratos, intolerancia, drama, lemmons, muerte de más de un personaje, romance, algunas partes empalagosas, otras crueles y mpreg así que quedan advertidos.

Luni: Gracias por el beteo. XD

* * *

"**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES"**

**PRIMER LIBRO: "VERANO"**

**CAPÍTULO 6: "AUSTRALIA: EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Y__ou've got to express what is taboo in you _

_and share your freak with the rest of us _

_cause it's a beautiful thing _

_Sexual Revolution_

_MACY GRAY_

_

* * *

  
_

_Julio de 1998, Australia. _

Extrañó como nunca usar magia, poder simplemente transportarse de aquella calle hasta la casa de Fabio, pero no podía hacerlo, pues Fabio era un muggle y no podía usar magia delante de él, así que tuvo que soportar los veinte minutos en el taxi hacia la casa frente a la playa. Aunque en el camino se entretuvo bastante jugueteando con las manos de Fabio y sintiendo sus caricias, algo discretas al encontrarse dentro del vehículo,

Harry aún no sabía si su desfachatez se debía a que había tomado un poco de más, aunque no lo suficiente para no saber que hacía, o a la confianza que Fabio y el estar en un país extranjero le daban, pero lo cierto era que no le importaba mucho mostrarse en esa situación junto a otro chico dentro del taxi y delante del chofer.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, Fabio le indicó que guardara silencio, habían más compañeros que seguramente ya estaban durmiendo y no quería despertarlos.

Por dentro la casa era bastante agradable, para el gusto de Harry por lo menos, habían varios sofás y sillones y un televisor a uno de los lados y al otro pudo reconocer la cocina, con una gran mesa redonda y muchas sillas.

Fabio lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló rumbo a las escaleras, en silencio subieron por los peldaños alfombrados hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde un pasillo se extendía hacia ambos extremos, con varias puertas similares a cada lado. Fabio tiró de él hacia el lado izquierdo y a mitad del pasillo se detuvo.

—Aquí es —dijo al tiempo que soltaba la mano de Harry y buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo, cuando por fin abrió la puerta se hizo a un lado para que Harry pudiera pasar primero.

Era una habitación pequeña, casi del mismo tamaño que la que él había usado en Privet Drive. A un lado tenía un escritorio lleno de libros y con un ordenador, al otro un gran armario y en el centro, junto a la ventana, una cama. Harry tragó grueso y los latidos de su corazón aumentaron la velocidad, como si recién fuera consciente de lo que podría pasar allí.

Las manos de Fabio rodeando su cintura lo hicieron pegar un bote en el piso, sintió el aliento del chico sobre su nuca y se estremeció.

—No haremos nada que tú no quieras… si al fin sólo quieres dormir estará bien —murmuró Fabio y Harry sintió sus piernas temblar, debatiéndose entre la necesidad y la sensatez. Asintió torpemente mientras sentía las caderas de Fabio refregándose contra él con un poco más de fuerza. Cuando los dientes de Fabio mordieron su nuca soltó un pequeño jadeo y se dejó guiar ya sin ningún reparo hasta la cama, con esa lengua y dientes jugando y provocando las más extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo y en su erección.

Fabio lo giró de pronto y lo besó con bastante ímpetu, abrazándolo y pegando sus cuerpos lo más posible, y Harry devolvió el beso de igual manera, enredado sus dedos en la larga cabellera y presionando la espalda, casi no notó cómo, pero de pronto estaba de espaldas ya sobre la cama, Fabio se sentó en su regazo, con las piernas a los lados de sus caderas y bajó la cadencia del beso hasta convertirlo en una suave caricia. Harry reconoció que aquello se sentía bien también.

—Sólo avísame cuando quieras que me detenga —murmuró suavemente sobre sus labios antes de empezar a besar y morder lentamente su barbilla, bajando hasta su cuello. Harry asintió y usó las manos para mantenerse equilibrado sobre la cama, mientras Fabio seguía con su agradable exploración. Las preguntas sobre qué tan lejos podría dejar llegar a Fabio esa noche se disolvieron poco a poco.

Las manos de Fabio se colaron dentro de su camiseta y acariciaron el torso, luego de un instante miró a Harry interrogativamente mientras levantaba las faldas de la camiseta. Harry levantó las manos dándole permiso para continuar, se sentía ligeramente expuesto y vulnerable mostrándose así ante el chico y agradeció que no hubieran prendido las luces.

Sus manos acariciaron la espalda de Fabio mientras él seguía mordiendo ahora sus hombros y luego de un instante más se animó a levantar la camisa por completo para dejarlo en igual condición. Fabio sonrió complacido mientras Harry lanzaba la camisa a la misma esquina en que había caído la suya.

Entonces Harry se dio un momento para acariciar el torso desnudo, era mucho más musculoso de lo que había imaginado. Porque sí, debía reconocerse que lo había imaginado antes. Aún a media luz pudo repasar con sus dedos, algo temblorosos, sus marcados abdominales, maravillándose de tanta dureza y sintiéndose mucho más pequeño y desnudo ante él. Sus manos acariciaron lentamente el pecho y se entretuvieron un poco más en una de las tetillas, Fabio gimió y cerró los ojos en respuesta y a Harry le agradó poder producir algo de aquello.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que eras lindo? —preguntó Fabio mientras lo empujaba completamente sobre la cama.

—No quiero ser lindo —se quejó Harry sin demasiado fastidio, no podía sentir fastidio al tener toda esa cálida piel rozando contra su torso desnudo.

—Es muy tarde, realmente lo eres —Fabio lo volvió a besar con fuerza, su lengua imponiéndose y recorriendo su boca, haciéndolo jadear y gemir cada vez más fuerte mientras sus erecciones, aún presionadas por los pantalones, se frotaban cada vez más rápido y duro.

En su necesidad de sentir más aún coló las manos entre el pantalón y el trasero de Fabio, presionando con fuerza, Fabio gimió y se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para desabotonar sus propios pantalones y, de esa manera, permitir que las manos de Harry pudieran llegar más lejos. Harry acunó las nalgas duras por completo y entonces jadeó.

Jadeó por la excitación, por la anticipación, por tener a un hombre sobre él, llegando mucho más lejos de lo que jamás había llegado con nadie y porque todo eso se sentía mejor de lo que había imaginado o soñado alguna vez. Porque el gemido de Fabio sólo lograba encenderlo más.

Fabio le dio una mirada más mientras sus dedos tocaban el botón del pantalón de Harry, como preguntando si le permitía abrirlo.

—Sí, está bien —murmuró Harry, y escuchó claramente el cierre de su pantalón bajando. Las manos de Fabio no se apartaron y acarició lentamente su erección de arriba abajo, sobre la tela del bóxer. —¡Oh! —Harry se arqueó y deseó que esa mano no se detuviera.

—Harry… —murmuró Fabio con anhelo antes de besarlo una vez más, su mano siguió acariciando cada vez con más rapidez y de pronto, Harry no se dio cuenta cómo, esa mano ya no estaba sobre la tela del bóxer si no sobre su erección, apretándola y soltándola y haciendo que sus caderas se agitaran solas.

Las manos que aún apretaban las nalgas de Fabio se apartaron de ese sitio y buscaron explorar más hacia el frente. Apartó de su mente cualquier duda acerca de qué era lo que estaba haciendo o qué tan lejos esperaba llegar, mientras bajaba la ropa interior de Fabio y se hacía del duro miembro. Acarició suavemente la punta, con algo de temor y la sintió húmeda, bajó aún más, sintiendo la suave piel y escuchó otro gemido de Fabio. Aquellos gemidos eran suficiente recompensa, suficiente incentivo para seguir. Para sentirse más seguro de no estarlo haciendo tan mal.

Fabio se inclinó hacia él un poco más para besarlo profundamente, siguió masturbándolo con un ritmo suave mientras Harry lo imitaba. _Aquello se sentía genial_, pensó Harry, esa lengua tentando, acariciando para luego retirarse y obligar a su propia lengua a invadir la boca del otro chico, las suaves mordidas y los gemidos, las caricias. Sí, todo se sentía genial.

De pronto Fabio terminó el beso y se apartó un poco de él, aún sin soltar su erección y le sonrió de manera coqueta. Harry estuvo a punto de preguntar el por qué de la lejanía cuando Fabio se arrodilló completamente y su cabeza quedó a la altura de su erección.

— ¿Fabio? —murmuró cohibido por tener a Fabio estudiándolo tan detenidamente.

—Esto te va encantar —le aseguró antes de agacharse más y con la lengua comenzar a recorrer su miembro completamente.

— ¡Oh, Merlín! —casi gritó Harry, y se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando Fabio levantó la vista y le dio una mirada curiosa, de ser posible, se hubiera sonrojado más aun, pero al parecer toda su sangre estaba ahora concentrada en un lugar distinto; en su entre pierna. Levantó las caderas un poco, insinuándole que no se detuviera, y Fabio pareció entender el mensaje pues volvió a lamer nuevamente, Harry apretó los labios y se obligó a apartar el mundo mágico de su mente, antes de que Fabio pensara que se había vuelto loco y no quisiera continuar.

La lengua de Fabio humedeció todo su miembro e incluso bajó un par de veces más hasta sus testículos, y Harry sólo podía jadear y empujar, sintiéndose cada vez más necesitado. Cuando la boca de Fabio atrapó su miembro, Harry gritó con fuerza, apretando con una mano las sábanas y con la otra enredándose en el cabello suelto y suave. Sus caderas se empujaron con más velocidad. Los labios de Fabio presionaban de manera exquisita y su lengua revoloteaba sobre la punta, y Harry estaba seguro de que no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que se corriera, pero entonces lo sintió, un dedo moviéndose lentamente alrededor de su entrada, su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente y sus manos jalaron con algo de fuerza el cabello del chico.

—Fabio… espera.

Pero él no se dio por aludido, chupó con mucha más fuerza y eso fue suficiente para que Harry olvidara aquel travieso dedo, que poco a poco se iba presionando más dentro de él, se sentía extraño y dolía un poco, pero todo eso era opacado por la forma en que esa boca y esa lengua se movían en su erección.

Pudieron pasar segundos, tal vez horas, Harry no estaba seguro, simplemente sabía que estaba en el limbo, entre el placer que esa boca le estaba brindando y esos dedos, porque estaba seguro que ahora eran más de uno, moviéndose con cierta dificultad en su interior. Entonces Fabio chupó mucho más fuerte de lo que había chupado hasta entonces mientras esos dedos se movieron de una manera extraña y… ¡Oh mierda! algo en su interior envío chispazos de placer hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

— ¡Dios…! —Harry abrió completamente la boca tratando de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, si Fabio volvía a hacer eso entonces se correría. Estaba dispuesto a rogar que hiciera eso de nuevo, ya no le parecían tan extraños y hasta denigrantes esos dedos en su culo, cualquier cosa con tal de sentir esa misma sensación.

Y entonces Fabio apartó su boca, y se levantó un poco, mirando hacia Harry, con los ojos ahora oscurecidos por el deseo.

—Harry… — hizo "eso" nuevamente con sus dedos y Harry se arqueó apretando con las manos las sábanas —Quiero… —la forma en que esos dedos entraron y salieron de su interior le dieron a entender claramente lo que quería —¿Tú…? ¿Tú quieres?

Su mente decía "di que no" pero su cuerpo prácticamente suplicaba por más, por saber que más se podía sentir, que más se podía hacer o que más Fabio le podía hacer. Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y cuando habló su voz salió temblorosa. Vergonzantemente temblorosa.

—Sí, está bien— cerró la boca antes de empezar a pedir que lo hiciera de manera amable. Se sintió ridículo y apartó la mirada hacia un lado, hacia la mesa de noche, donde Fabio ya se inclinaba para sacar algo del cajón.

Cuando Harry reconoció que se trataba del tubo de lubricante y de un preservativo se sintió más acalorado y su corazón se aceleró más aún, se sintió extraño y ligeramente dolorido cuando esos dedos finalmente salieron de su interior.

—¿Quieres darte la vuelta? —preguntó Fabio acercando sus labios hacia él nuevamente.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —susurró Harry.

—No, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras —pero era difícil analizar qué era lo que realmente quería cuando esa erección estaba golpeando contra su estómago. Grande, húmeda y dura. Sobre todo grande, y eso sólo lo excitaba y atemorizaba en partes iguales.

—Prefiero… ya sabes, no voltearme —Fabio le sonrió y volvió a besarlo con fuerza mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba sus caderas y sus muslos, Harry abrió las piernas un poco más, tratando de hacerle sitio.

Fabio se apartó de él nuevamente y se arrodilló completamente, le dio una mirada analizadora y jaló de uno de los lados una de las almohadas.

—Vamos, levanta un poco — pidió señalando hacia las caderas. Harry le dio una mirada interrogante pero aún así levantó las caderas de la forma que Fabio le indicaba.

Fabio colocó la almohada debajo de él.

—Será más fácil así —explicó—, aunque aún sería más fácil si te das la vuelta… —se acercó una vez más hacia él y empezó a repartir pequeños besos sobre la mejilla hasta llegar a la oreja, mordiéndola suavemente—, pero será como tú quieras… cuanto tú quieras.

—Sí… —Harry se arqueó tratando de encontrar mayor contacto con la piel caliente de Fabio mientras sus manos presionaban sus hombros. Se sentía algo extraño con es almohada levantándolo, pero nada de eso lograba alejar su deseo.

—Necesito… —Fabio se arrodilló completamente —voy a poner un poco de esto —dijo levantando un poco el pequeño tubo —, ya sabes donde…

—Aja —Harry hubiera preferido evitarse las explicaciones, pero sólo asintió, tratando de relajarse y apartar ideas como el dolor y la posibilidad de salir lastimado, ideas que ahora recordaba del libro que había leído en la biblioteca días antes.

Sintió el gel frío esparcirse por esa zona que había descubierto era demasiado sensible, pues un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda y no pudo evitar empezar a tensarse.

Fabio dejó caer el tubo a un lado y Harry lo vio morder el empaque del preservativo. Alejó la mirada una vez más, ver todo aquello lo ponía más nervioso. Las manos de Fabio sobre sus piernas lo hicieron incluso sobresaltarse un poco.

—Si no te relajas esto resultará peor…

— ¿Peor? —. Bien, no quería que sonara a pánico pero estaba seguro de que había chillado. Su excitación estaba bajando rápidamente, casi como huyendo conforme se acercaba el momento en que… No aún no podía decirlo ni siquiera en su mente. ¿Y si aquello era un terrible error? ¿Y si a él en realidad no le gustaban los chicos y sólo estaba confundido?... Sus dudas terminaron cuando Fabio se acercó nuevamente a él y lo besó de manera contundente, de tal manera que Harry olvidó la mitad de sus dudas en tan sólo ese par de segundos. Las que hablaban del dolor aún seguían allí. Y se incrementaron cuando Fabio empujó sus piernas dobladas hasta que las rodillas le llegaron al pecho.

—Estarás bien… —murmuró Fabio de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Harry trató de no pensar en lo terriblemente expuesto que estaba así, completamente abierto de piernas y dejando a completa disposición del otro chico todas sus partes jamás contempladas por nadie más. De pronto el darse la vuelta no le parecía ya tan intimidante…

Su línea de pensamiento se detuvo cuando nuevamente un dedo se presionó contra su entrada, esta vez fue mucho más fácil que resbalara gracias al lubricante, pero igual de incómodo. Sin embargo se obligó a respirar y relajarse, sabía que eso no era nada en comparación a lo que vendría luego… No. Mala idea. Mejor era no seguir por allí tampoco. Respiró profundamente mientras ahora un segundo dedo se introducía en él. Abrió los ojos, en realidad no se había dado cuenta que los tenía cerrados. Fabio miraba hacia donde esos dedos se introducían en su culo de manera ansiosa, su bronceada piel parecía brillar en medio de la oscuridad y realmente Harry tuvo que admitir que lo deseaba. Que realmente deseaba a un hombre.

Fabio levantó la vista y sonrió suavemente.

—Voy a hacerlo ahora —lo dijo en voz baja, como temiendo alterar a Harry o tal vez asustarlo.

Harry no dijo nada, solo asintió, sabía que era inútil intentar hablar, que su voz no saldría, o no de manera normal. Su mirada se desvió inconscientemente hacia la erección brillosa por el lubricante y el preservativo y tragó grueso. Cerró los ojos y tomó una nueva bocanada de aire mientras sentía ya la punta presionando.

—Iré despacio y cuando quieras que pare… —murmuró Fabio

Y entonces sí lo sintió; un pinchazo de dolor en su culo lo hizo soltar un pequeño quejido, pero Fabio no se detuvo, empujó un poco más aún y el dolor se incrementó. Sentía como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos y eso definitivamente no estaba funcionando, el dolor se incrementaba a cada instante.

—Respira… trata de —Fabio jadeó empujando un poco más y Harry estuvo tentado a pedirle que se callara que dejara de tratar de consolarlo, sin embargo se obligó a hacerle caso y respiró profundamente, aunque eso no lo ayudó a que el dolor pasara.

—Espera… —pidió con un quejido.

Fabio se detuvo y se inclinó hacia delante, lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios y entonces lo besó. Harry sintió la presión en sus labios y trató de devolver el beso también, pero su mente aún seguía demasiado ocupada en aquello en su culo que lo quemaba y lastimaba, una suave mordida en su labio inferior lo hizo jadear y al parecer Fabio decidió aprovechar el momento por que se empujó completamente en él. El dolor creció aún más.

—¡Mierda! —sintió como si le hubieran sacado el aire por completo, y demonios que dolía. Por su mente cruzaron los recuerdos de los cruciatus que Voldemort le había lanzado en su cuarto año y aún así el dolor esta vez era de alguna manera peor.

—¡Ó, meu Deus!* —Fabio se levantó un poco, jadeaba y respiraba entrecortadamente, tenía el ceño fruncido, como haciendo un gran esfuerzo —Eres… estás tan caliente.

Harry quiso decirle que él estaba demasiado grande y doloroso, pero pensó que no era lo que el otro chico quería escuchar en un momento así. Una de las manos de Fabio se hizo de su miembro, nada erecto ni animado por el dolor y comenzó a masturbarlo a gran velocidad, Harry empezó a sentirse algo más excitado pero el dolor aún continuaba allí y Fabio parecía ya desesperado por moverse, su rostro se estaba tornando cada vez más sonrojado y su frente se estaba llenando de arrugas.

—Fabio… puedes… — su voz parecía irreal. Toda la situación le parecía irreal.

—Lo siento… no puedo aguantar mucho más… — dijo antes de salir lentamente, y empujarse nuevamente.

Otro pinchazo de dolor en su culo lo hizo jadear, sus dedos se cerraron más en torno a las sábanas.

—No… — Fabio tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hacia su miembro —acaríciate…

Y Harry así lo hizo, lentamente, tratando de sentirse excitado mientras Fabio volvía a salir y entrar en él.

—Sé que duele… — jadeó Fabio volviendo a embestir contra él —Sólo durará un poco más de tiempo y luego… —volvió a embestir contra su culo, sólo que está vez llegó más adentro y algo en su interior, similar a la sensación que había provocado con sus dedos antes pero multiplicado por diez, estalló en su interior. Una corriente de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo y su erección dio un pequeño tirón. Harry abrió los ojos más aún y un gemido de satisfacción escapó de sus labios —. Se pondrá mejor —concluyó Fabio con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Haz eso… otra vez —pidió Harry entrecortadamente y Fabio volvió a hacerlo una vez más y la sensación fue igual, incluso mejor, pensó Harry, mientras se masturbaba con más fuerza. Era tan extraño, el dolor estaba allí, pero también el placer, era una mezcla que jamás había concebido en su mente, pero que ahora lo estaba llevando hasta el límite.

—Dios, Harry —gimió Fabio sujetándolo con ambas manos de las caderas y levantándolo un poco más para embestir con más fuerza aún.

Y de allí en adelante todo se descontroló en la mente de Harry, se escuchaba gemir y escuchaba a Fabio gemir y murmurar en un idioma que no entendía, mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento y su erección se endurecía cada vez más, quiso avisar, pero lo único que consiguió fue emitir un ronco gemido mientras se arqueaba y el líquido caliente de su propio placer caía sobre su abdomen y piernas. Sintió a Fabio golpear un par de veces más contra su culo antes de que también gimiera y se dejara caer.

Podía sentir el pecho agitado y la piel caliente y sudorosa sobre su propia piel y se sintió extrañamente reconfortado y más relajado de lo que se había sentido en su vida.

Cerró los ojos tratando de disfrutar de todas esas nuevas sensaciones y no pasó mucho antes que Fabio se levantara y apoyado sobre sus brazos lo mirara atentamente, Harry se sintió observado y abrió los ojos para encarar al chico. Ahora que todo había pasado empezaba a sentirse avergonzado por todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿Qué tal estuvo? —preguntó Fabio.

—Raro —contestó honestamente Harry.

—¿Raro como… desagradablemente raro? ¿O raro como agradable y repetiblemente raro?

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Estuvo bien… y repetible.

Fabio sonrió y lo besó una vez más, para luego alejarse nuevamente. Harry lo sintió salir lentamente de su interior y el dolor en su culo pareció decidir volver mientras dejaba caer las piernas a los lados. Sabía que tendría que moverse para ir a asearse, una ducha sería lo adecuado, pero no estaba seguro de que el resto de su cuerpo quisiera hacer caso a esa intención.

Giró el rostro lo suficiente para ver a Fabio arrojar algo hacia la papelera y luego estirarse hacia el mismo cajón de la mesa de noche, sacó una pequeña caja de pañuelos desechables y se la extendió a Harry, que sonrió en agradecimiento, al menos no tendría que moverse aún para limpiarse.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos por bastante rato y Harry estuvo feliz de eso, no se sentía con energías para hablar más, los ojos se le fueron cerrando poco a poco y cuando casi estuvo a punto de dormirse la voz de Fabio lo trajo a la realidad.

—¿Te puedes quedar?

—De hecho —bostezó cubriéndose la boca con la mano —, planeaba quedarme… no creo poder caminar hacia ningún lado por ahora.

—Genial… — Fabio se pegó más a su cuerpo y Harry sintió su piel contra su piel desnuda. Uno de los brazos de Fabio se colocó sobre su abdomen.

—¿Fabio? —susurró Harry luego de un momento más, esperaba que el chico no se hubiera quedado dormido.

—Mmm.

—¿Siempre dolerá así?

—No, no tanto… —los dedos de Fabio comenzaron a trazar pequeños círculos sobre su abdomen.

—Eso es bueno…

—Yo… —Fabio giró un poco más para ver a Harry al rostro —¿Te lastimé mucho?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No, no creo que me hayas lastimado.

Fabio sonrió hacia Harry nuevamente antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

—Deberíamos dormir un poco— Fabio bostezó —, ya es muy tarde.

—Sí —Harry cerró los ojos nuevamente y por lo cansado que estaba se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente.

*

Escuchó a lo lejos un leve golpeteo en la puerta, sin embargo estaba tan cómodo durmiendo que simplemente se giró hacia el otro lado y trató de apartar cualquier retazo de realidad que se colara en su sueño.

Pero sintió el movimiento de la cama y luego los ruidos se fueron acrecentando, hasta que no pudo evitar despertarse por completo.

—¿Qué dices? Tal vez tu amigo te quiera acompañar… —dijo la voz de una chica desde la puerta.

—Le preguntaré —esa era la voz de Fabio—, pero de todas maneras yo los alcanzo en un rato más…

—Bueno, les diré a los demás —dijo la voz de la chica. Harry vio como Fabio, que usaba sólo unos bóxers celeste claro, cerraba la puerta y se giraba hacia él.

—Hola —murmuró Harry sentándose, el dolor en su culo le recordó que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido solo un sueño húmedo, realmente él y Fabio se habían acostado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordarlo y apartó la vista mientras Fabio sonreía y regresaba a la cama.

—Buenos días… no quise que te despertaran —Fabio se deshizo de lo único que lo cubría y Harry levantó la vista lo suficiente para verlo completamente desnudo delante de él. Un calor de excitación recorrió su cuerpo y se mordió el labio inferior deteniendo la vista en el miembro de Fabio.

—Está bien…

—¿Tendrás que llamar a tus amigos? —preguntó apartando la sábana que Harry no recordaba estuviera allí la noche anterior y que ahora lo cubría, lamentó que Fabio hiciera eso pues ahora podía ver claramente su cuerpo desnudo y el inicio de su erección, provocada únicamente por la visión de aquel cuerpo desnudo. Bien, si alguna vez pensó que tal vez estaba sólo confundido sobre lo que sentía por los chicos aquello le dejó todo más claro aún. Como si hubiera forma de dejarlo más claro después de lo pasado la noche anterior.

—Veo que alguien más ha despertado —sonrió Fabio arrodillándose en la cama, muy cerca de Harry.

—Creo que… yo mejor… —No pudo terminar de balbucear la respuesta que tenía planeada, pues los labios de Fabio se habían posado ya sobre su hombro y besaban de manera lenta mientras una de sus manos bajaba por su pecho, hasta que llegó a su ahora más despierta erección—. Mmm— Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias.

Fabio lo empujó sobre la cama y se recostó sobre él, aún masturbándolo con lentitud mientras su lengua recorría el cuello y la clavícula.

Harry separó un poco más las piernas y coló sus manos entre ambos, haciéndose de la erección de Fabio, que ya estaba completamente dura y acariciándola al mismo ritmo, arqueando su cuerpo y tratando de obtener más de esa piel y esas caricias.

Pronto todo se volvió más rápido y necesitado y sus caderas se empujaron contra la mano de Fabio mientras él gemía contra su cuello, una mordida bajo su clavícula lo hizo gemir más fuerte y entonces sintió como su mano se empapaba de aquel líquido caliente que debía ser el semen de Fabio, y como si eso fuera suficiente, su propio orgasmo le sobrevino, apretando una mano contra la espalda de Fabio y gimiendo escandalosamente.

—Hola —repitió Fabio con una sonrisa antes de darle un ligero beso en la boca y dejarse caer a un lado, aún agitado.

—Hola—. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza y podía sentir los últimos recorridos de placer en sus piernas.

—Creo que debemos tomar una ducha.

—Sí, es buena idea… —Harry sonrió pero no se movió, lo cierto es que se encontraba demasiado cómodo para moverse aún.

—Mis amigos, los que viven aquí, irán a la playa a surfear ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

—Yo no sé surfear…

—Oh.

—Y tengo que llamar… —Harry abrió los ojos como platos y miró alarmado a todas direcciones, buscando algún reloj —Demonios, debería volver al hotel, mis amigos deben estar preocupados. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó mientras se sentaba nuevamente, el dolor en el culo volvió a aparecer y Harry gruñó descontento.

—Apenas las siete de la mañana.

— ¿Las siete? ¿No es demasiado temprano? —preguntó Harry suspirando de alivio, por lo tarde que creía haberse dormido la noche anterior pensaba que ya era casi medio día.

—No, estamos en vacaciones y frente al mar debemos aprovechar, porque en épocas de clases casi nunca podemos salir a surfear.

—Oh, bueno, Ron no se levantará hasta dentro de una hora.

—¿Tu amigo?

—Si… creo que debería…

Fabio se giró de lado en la cama para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas desde aquí y le dices que tardaras un poco más?

Harry sopesó la oferta por un momento más, lo cierto es que no sabía cómo mirar a Ron a la cara ahora que había hecho lo que había hecho, ahora que estaba ya convencido de que en verdad sí era gay. El sentimiento de culpabilidad y remordimiento por decepcionar a su amigo y a muchos más volvió.

—¿No te estoy presionando verdad? —preguntó Fabio sentándose también.

—¿Eh? —Harry miró a Fabio y por un instante no entendió a que se refería —. Ah… no, claro que no, solo pensaba en… Ron es mi amigo desde que tengo once, su hermana y yo hemos sido novios… Simplemente no sé… creo que será algo difícil decirle la verdad.

—Si realmente es tu amigo no te rechazará.

—¿Entonces puedo llamarlo desde aquí? —preguntó Harry queriendo desviar el tema de conversación y también el tema de su mente, ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo, luego.

—Sí, y luego podemos ir a la playa.

—No tengo ropa para la playa.

—Yo te presto algo.

Harry sonrió.

—Sí, estaría bien, aunque creo que todo lo tuyo me quedará grande…

—Oh, Vamos, Harry, no todo —dijo Fabio algo divertido mientras saltaba de la cama y le lanzaba a Harry un par de pantalones de algodón.

*

Ron pareció algo desconfiado, pero no puso muchos reparos para las excusas que le daba Harry y quedó en reunirse con él frente a la casa de Hermione al atardecer, al parecer Hermione debía ayudar a sus padres con los trámites y algunos papeleos y Ron se había ofrecido a acompañarla, así que se sintió aliviado de no dejar a su amigo solo durante el resto del día.

Harry y Fabio desayunaron en el comedor de aquella casa de estudiantes, luego de una larga y reparadora ducha. Harry aún se sentía adolorido e incómodo, sobre todo al sentarse, pero Fabio había prometido que todo eso desaparecería pronto, Harry quiso creerle.

—Oh… ¿Sigues aquí? —dijo una chica entrando al comedor, Harry levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz y se encontró con una chica de piel pálida y cabellos muy oscuros hasta los hombros, pero las puntas de los cabellos eran de color morado, un morado bastante llamativo, por un instante la imagen de Tonks y sus diversos cambios de color de cabellos inundaron su mente.

—Hola, Begonia, él es Harry —dijo Fabio antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Ah… tú eres Harry —contestó la chica con una sonrisa acercándose más a la mesa —, yo hablé contigo por teléfono el otro día.

—Sí, claro, reconozco tu voz —Harry asintió sintiéndose algo cohibido, de pronto se dio cuenta de que ella y, probablemente todos los que estaban allí, sabrían lo que Fabio y él habían hecho durante la noche.

—¿Bajarás con nosotros a la playa?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—En un momento más… — ratificó Fabio, Begonia le sonrió y luego de servirse un vaso de jugo de naranja salió.

—Los veo al rato entonces —dijo ya desde la salida.

—Ella lo sabe —murmuró Harry hacia Fabio que solo arqueó una ceja —Lo que pasó… es decir que tú y yo…

—¿Qué dormimos juntos? —preguntó Fabio.

—Sí, eso… y no deberías andar gritándolo.

—Oh, vamos Harry, no tenemos diez años ni estamos en la edad media para que sea un pecado o la gente se horrorice.

Harry sólo suspiró y bebió en silencio el resto de su jugo de naranja.

—Anda, vamos anímate —le dijo Fabio mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de su hombro. —Te enseñaré a surfear.

—¿Tienes tu propia tabla?

—¡Pues, claro! Todos tienen su propia tabla.

*****

El resto de compañeros de casa de Fabio eran divertidos, cuando finalmente llegaron a la playa, Harry luciendo un traje de baño azul que Fabio le había prestado y que efectivamente si le quedaba bien, todos ya estaban metidos en el mar, Fabio lo tomó de la mano y Harry se sintió ligeramente tonto por eso, mientras Fabio lo guiaba hacia el agua fresca, que se sentía bastante reconfortante por el calor que ya empezaba a hacer.

Le presentó a los demás chicos y chicas en medio del agua y luego lo subió a la tabla, estuvieron bastante rato jugando sobre las olas y aunque realmente no aprendió mucho acerca de surfear si tenía que reconocer que se divirtió bastante.

—Mañana es mi cumpleaños —dijo Harry cuando ya Fabio y él estaban junto a los demás en la orilla, simplemente dejando que el sol los calentara.

—¿En serio?

—Si… cumplo dieciocho.

Fabio arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

—Pensé que ya los habías cumplido.

Harry sonrió sabiéndose descubierto.

—Cierto… pero era casi lo mismo.

—Ya…

—Mis amigos y yo iremos a tomar algo… si quieres puedes venir.

—¿No te incomodará?

—Bueno, no les diremos… es decir, ¿cómo amigos?

Fabio suspiró.

—Está bien, si es que no incomodo… además les puedo mostrar un lugar para bailar genial.

—Pero ellos…

—Hétero… — interrumpió Fabio.

*****

Fue más fácil de lo que pensó encarar a Ron y Hermione aquella tarde, aún se sentía culpable por ocultarles algo así, pero sabía que no era el momento para decirles nada, aún Hermione estaba resolviendo las cosas con sus padres, y Ron… sabía que con Ron las cosas serían mucho más complicadas.

Ambos se mostraron conformes con que Fabio los acompañase al día siguiente, Harry suponía que Ron quería cerciorarse de que en realidad no estuviera saliendo con alguna otra chica.

Al día siguiente Harry y Ron acompañaron a Hermione a hacer algunas diligencias de sus padres. Los señores Granger aún parecían algo enojados y aún seguían viviendo en casas separadas, pero Hermione tenía esperanzas de que las cosas poco a poco se arreglaran, aún se sentía culpable por ser de alguna manera la causante de la separación de ambos, ya que al no estar ella más en sus recuerdos no tenían ya ninguna razón para tratar de permanecer juntos.

Harry y Ron estuvieron en desacuerdo con ella, lo que terminó en una pequeña discusión, al final Hermione cedió simplemente porque era cumpleaños de Harry y no quería malograrle el día.

Harry se encontraba aún algo maravillado entre el recuerdo del día anterior con Fabio y la certeza de que había llegado a los dieciocho años vivo, lo cual era algo que no esperaba, sobre todo durante las últimas horas de la batalla final en Hogwarts.

En la tarde llamó a Fabio, que se ofreció a pasar por ellos, así que a las ocho de la noche, luego de cenar con Ron y Hermione y brindar por su cumpleaños los tres esperaban ya listos en la puerta del hotel a que Fabio apareciera.

Harry no podía negar que estaba nervioso, y por varios motivos, había pasado, como nunca antes, más de media hora tratando de encontrar el atuendo adecuado para salir, además aún tenía cierto temor de que sus amigos descubrieran que en realidad Fabio era algo más que un amigo.

—¡Harry!

Harry volteó para ver a Fabio, vestía unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta sin mangas, de color blanco, se veía realmente bien, y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente durante un instante, antes de recordarse que sus amigos también estaban allí.

—Fabio, ellos son Ron y Hermione.

Ambos chicos saludaron educadamente a Fabio y Harry agradeció que no hiciera ningún comentario acerca del acento de ellos también.

Fabio los dirigió a una discoteca que quedaba a diez minutos del hotel, era bastante grande y estaba llena de gente, la música que sonaba era parecida a la de la discoteca a la que habían ido un par de días antes, y Ron y Hermione se divirtieron bastante bailando y bebiendo copas multicolores, aunque Harry no podía negar que le gustaba más el sitio anterior, allí al menos podría bailar con Fabio libremente.

Ya pasaba de la media noche cuando regresó a la mesa después de bailar con Hermione, Ron y Fabio se habían quedado solos conversando y no podía negar que estaba algo nervioso. Ron podía apoyar mucho al mundo muggle, pero aún no comprendía muchas cosas, como la forma correcta de decir algunas palabras, o el uso de algunos objetos y temía que quedara en evidencia frente a Fabio.

—Chicos… creo que ya debo irme— dijo Hermione, estaba sonrojada y realmente lucía apenada por tener que marcharse ya —Me quedo en casa de mis padres y ya sabes, a veces son algo estrictos— explicó hacia Fabio que asintió en respuesta.

—Claro… si quieren los acompañamos —dijo Fabio poniéndose de pie.

—No, está bien —murmuró Ron, seguro que deseaba despedirse de Hermione a solas.

—Entonces, si quieren yo acompaño a Harry al hotel, así no se regresa solo —ofreció Fabio.

—Esa sería buena idea —apoyó Hermione.

—No necesito que me acompañen —se quejó Harry, se sentía ligeramente achispado por el alcohol y cada vez le era más difícil mantener la mirada alejada de Fabio, y el que hablaran de él como un niño pequeño sólo conseguía irritarlo más.

Los tres chicos voltearon a verlo con un gesto divertido

—Sí, gracias, Fabio —dijo Ron—, tú ve con él y yo iré a dejar a Hermione a su casa.

—¿Luego podrás volver tu solo? —preguntó Fabio.

—Sí, sin problemas.

*****

Harry debió saber que Fabio no se ofreció a acompañarlo por solo cuidarlo, cuando Ron y Hermione se despidieron y subieron a un taxi Fabio lo llevó hacia la zona de discotecas gay, donde la fiesta parecía recién iniciar, la calle principal estaba completamente llena de chicos y chicas, y parejas caminando, riendo e incluso algunos discutiendo.

Entraron a la misma discoteca de la primera noche y Harry de pronto se sintió mucho más cómodo, mientras la música sonaba y sus cuerpos se agitaban, uno contra otro, frotándose, acariciándose y acercándose cada vez más.

Después de media hora de estar bailando de esa manera Harry tenía una gran erección y necesitaba encontrar la forma de ponerle remedio a eso, Fabio también estaba excitado, lo podía sentir y aunque aún había cierto dolor en su culo, en esos momentos estaba dispuesto a que Fabio lo follara nuevamente.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a tu hotel? —preguntó Fabio sobre su oído, la ráfaga de aire caliente hizo que los bellos de su nuca se erizaran y que apretara más fuerte el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo. Lo que daría por simplemente desaparecerlo y aparecerlo en cualquier lugar, pero definitivamente no en el hotel, no se arriesgaría más de lo que ya se estaba arriesgando.

—¿No podemos ir a tu casa?

—Sí, yo lo decía por tu amigo, debe creer que ya llegaste al hotel.

—Yo me encargo —Harry le dio un beso más en los labios, queriendo hacerle entender lo necesitado que estaba—. Vamos…

*****

Todo había sido mucho más fácil esta vez, el llegar a la casa de estudiantes, el subir a oscuras las escaleras, el desnudarse delante de él, el besarse y acariciarse, todo hasta el momento en que Fabio le pidió que lo follara. Harry no sabía mucho acerca de cómo funcionaban las relaciones entre chicos, pero había pensado que Fabio no era de aquellos que se dejaría follar, y el que se lo pidiera le pareció genial.

Así que ahora estaba allí con un preservativo en una mano y el tubo de lubricante en la otra, Fabio se había dado la vuelta y estaba sobre sus rodillas y manos, la visión del culo de Fabio lo dejó sin aire por un momento.

—Vamos, Harry —lo apuró Fabio, Harry pasó suavemente una mano por su húmeda espalda, y le dio un beso en la nuca antes de ponerse el preservativo, (tal como había leído que se ponían, porque nunca había usado uno en realidad) y luego esparció el lubricante entre las nalgas de Fabio que siseó y pareció excitarse más.

—Yo nunca… —admitió Harry, aunque eso era algo que Fabio ya sabía.

—Está bien… sólo… ¡Oh Dios! Estoy tan caliente…

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada tonta y con un dedo tanteó la entrada para luego empujar suavemente, realmente esperaba no lastimar a Fabio, después de todo siempre había sido muy amable con él.

—No, sólo hazlo.

—¿No necesitas…?

—No, en serio, Harry —Fabio jadeó y Harry vio como se dejaba caer hacia delante, levantando más aún el culo, provocándole más aun.

—Voy —dijo con voz firme mientras guiaba su propio miembro sobre la entrada resbalosa de Fabio, empujó sólo un poco, aún con algo de temor, pero la sensación de ser absorbido por algo caliente y apretado. Jodidamente estrecho y caliente, concluyó, lo hizo llegar hasta el fondo, hasta que sintió sus caderas chocando con el culo de Fabio.

La sensación de estar siendo atrapado y apretado dentro de ese cuerpo caliente le quitó la respiración, temió correrse con sólo eso y se quedó completamente quieto, sujetando las caderas de Fabio y tratando de respirar y de convencer a su cuerpo que no se podía correr con sólo eso.

—Ssíííííí— gimoteó Fabio.

—Esto es… ¡wow!

Fabio soltó una pequeña risita y luego movió sus caderas en manera circular contra Harry.

—Vamos, Harry…

Y entonces Harry comenzó a moverse, lentamente al inicio, tratando de dominar sus propios impulsos, pero el interior caliente, abriéndose y apretándolo cada vez que entraba y la forma como la espalda de Fabio se arqueaba, marcando cada uno de sus músculos pronto lo descontroló y embistió con fuerza una y otra vez mientras escuchaba a Fabio gemir y pedir por más, hasta que una sensación ya conocida hormigueó desde la punta de sus pies, concentrándose en su entrepierna para luego estallar con un grito ahogado y dejarse caer contra la espalda húmeda y agitada de Fabio.

Fabio soltó un leve quejido y un instante después lo sintió agitarse debajo de él. Se preguntó si es que habría logrado terminar. Se sintió ligeramente mal por no haber siquiera pensado en él mientras alcanzaba su propio orgasmo. El cuerpo de Fabio cayó finalmente en la cama, y sobre él Harry, aún jadeante.

—Gracias —murmuró Harry, acarició uno de los costados de Fabio y se levantó lentamente, las piernas le temblaban y se sentía extremadamente cansado.

— ¿Gracias? —murmuró Fabio girando el rostro—. Me vendría mejor un "Ha estado fabuloso" o al menos un "Lo he disfrutado

—Claro que lo he disfrutado— dijo Harry rápidamente mientras terminaba de deshacerse del condón y lo arrojaba al tacho de basura. Fabio sonreía y Harry entendió que se trataba de una broma, aún así se acercó a él y le dio un beso más en los labios —De fábula.

—Yo también lo he disfrutado…

*****

Al día siguiente Harry volvió al hotel bastante temprano, para su alivio Ron aún no parecía haber despertado ni notado su ausencia. Se metió en su propia cama y se dedicó a pensar, aquellos eran los momentos que no le gustaban, los momentos de completa soledad. Bueno, de soledad entre él y su conciencia. Aquella que le cuestionaba cada cosa que hacía, y le recordaba que ser gay no era algo normal ni correcto. No había tenido oportunidad de preguntar más del tema a Hermione pero con lo que había escuchado aquella tarde en el consultorio era suficiente, pues estaba claro que en el mundo mágico, en Inglaterra al menos, no era algo siquiera aceptado, y que Ron sentía antipatía por gente como él.

Harry suspiró profundamente y se giró completamente, abrazando la almohada un poco más. La fase de negación, de pensar que aquello sólo era una etapa pasajera y de dudas se estaba terminando. Tenía que aceptar que en realidad si era lo que era, y aunque al inicio le costaba siquiera pensarlo, ahora si tenía valor para admitirlo en su mente. Era gay, y lo más probable es que eso le diera problemas a futuro. Un futuro en el que aún no había pensado pero que sabía debía decidir una vez llegara a casa.

Por lo que Fabio le había explicado, en el mundo muggle, la homosexualidad si bien no era algo como para ser alabado, tampoco era algo muy extraño ya, cada vez se aprobaban más y más las parejas del mismo sexo e incluso en algunos países los dejaban unirse legalmente. Harry había reído de eso, no se imaginaba casado con ningún hombre, aunque Fabio replicó que eso era porque nunca se había enamorado realmente de nadie.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo hizo sobresaltar —¿Sí?

—Harry… ¿Ya estás despierto? —Era Ron, y Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más seguiría saltando de esa manera, la guerra había terminado hacía casi tres meses y aún habían noches en que dormía en guardia, listo para ser atacado.

—Claro —dijo abriendo la puerta, Ron estaba ya listo y vestido y Harry se preguntó cuantas horas habría estado cavilando sobre su cama.

—¿Aún no te has duchado?

—No sabía que teníamos prisa.

—Sí, iremos a desayunar con Hermione, es más llamó hace sólo unos minutos y dijo que nos apresuráramos, que tenía noticias.

*****

Las noticias que Hermione tenía eran que ya sus padres estaban terminando de arreglar los papeleos para vender la casa de la playa y traspasar los consultorios, y que además los pasajes de vuelta a Londres tenían ya fecha, solo se quedarían allí 10 días más y luego partirían.

A Harry la noticia no le agradó mucho, en Australia podía hacer lo que quisiera, nadie estaba al pendiente de él, incluso sus amigos parecían ya un poco más relajados, en cambio en Inglaterra, en el mundo mágico, sería mucho más difícil pasar de ser percibido, un problema más que agregar a su lista, entre las cuales estaba qué hacer con su futuro y la forma como les diría a sus amigos acerca de sus preferencias.

Fabio sólo dijo que era una pena que se fuera tan rápido pero se ofreció de guía turístico para él y sus amigos, aprovechando que él también estaba de vacaciones y que se podía dar el tiempo.

Tanto Harry como él ya habían hablado antes al respecto, sabían que cualquier cosa que pasara entre ellos era algo que terminaría en cuanto Harry volviera a casa, "No somos novios ni nada parecido o exclusivo" habían sido las palabras precisas de Fabio y Harry había estado de acuerdo con él. Fabio era alguien que le gustaba, y con el cual experimentaba cosas que no había hecho antes, era su primera vez y nunca dejaría de sentir cariño por él, pero sabía que no estaba enamorado de él y que no había un futuro más largo que el de aquellas vacaciones, así que ambos habían decidido aprovechar y disfrutar ese corto tiempo. Después de todo descubrió que era más fácil lidiar con los chicos que con las chicas.

*****

Los siguientes días pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que Harry hubiera deseado, sus amigos y él fueron con Fabio hacia Blackbutt Reserve, una reserva llena de dunas y muchos animales, Hermione tomó un montón de fotos, muggles, a todos las aves y canguros que vieron, Ron parecía no tan contento por el exceso de calor pero en el fondo también se divirtió.

Unos días después fueron a hacer un picnic a las orillas del lago Macquarie, donde Fabio les contó varios datos acerca del lago, sus amigos parecían cada vez más cómodos con él y Harry no podía estar más que encantado, pues durante las noches, cuando sus amigos se desaparecían por allí, él aprovechaba para hacer exactamente lo mismo, recorriendo con Fabio los bares y lugares para bailar para luego terminar en casa de él con largas y placenteras sesiones de sexo. Harry descubrió y aprendió muchas más cosas de Fabio, y no sólo turísticas.

Los padres de Hermione aún seguían algo enfadados, pero parecían resignados a volver a Inglaterra, aunque el escepticismo por el mundo mágico no se les iría muy pronto.

Harry había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en muchas cosas, pues había tardes en que simplemente se tumbaba bajo el sol, en la playa frente a la casa de los padres de Hermione y con sólo el sonido del mar y la suave brisa se dedicaba a analizar que hacer más adelante.

Ya había decidido volver a estudiar, tal como le había sugerido Hermione, quería entrar a la escuela de aurores, después de todo era lo que había querido siempre, desde que supo que eran los aurores, y sabía que no le sería difícil hacerlo, pero quería terminar la escuela y aprobar todas las pruebas requeridas, tal como los demás. Ron había dicho que también volvería, aunque no se veía muy convencido. Harry sabía que en el fondo solo lo hacía por estar con Hermione y tal vez con él también.

Esa era su última oportunidad de tener un año tranquilo, de disfrutar el solamente ser estudiantes y no preocuparse por nada más que aprobar todas las clases y terminar con las tareas. Ahora que ya todo había pasado sería mucho más fácil, o eso esperaba al menos.

*****

La noche previa a su partida a Londres Fabio los convenció de ir por una copa, y los cuatro se enrumbaron hacia una discoteca bastante abarrotada de gente, la oscuridad, recortada solo por las luces multicolores que se agitaban al ritmo de la música acelerada, era precisa para que Harry pudiera juguetear un poco con Fabio por debajo de la mesa mientras sus amigos conversaban. Harry sabía que aquella era la última noche que tendrían juntos y de alguna manera se había sentido algo desilusionado cuando Fabio había invitado a sus amigos, pero luego de un par de tragos el fastidio se había convertido en deseo y excitación.

Cuando Hermione y Ron decidieron ir a bailar finalmente se quedaron solos.

—¿Te has enfadado porque les pedí que vinieran? —preguntó Fabio, gritando sobre su oído, la mano de Harry aún estaba sobre su pierna, subiendo y bajando de manera lenta, cada vez más cerca de la entrepierna del chico.

—Un poco, pero no importa —Harry subió su mano aún más y presionó contra el bulto en los pantalones de Fabio, relamiéndose mentalmente por la ansiedad de tenerlo desnudo y con total libertad de tocarlo—. Luego tú y yo nos escaparemos ¿verdad?

—Verdad —respondió Fabio, parecía algo acalorado—, pero si sigues tocándome así no creo que pueda aguantar hasta salir de la discoteca.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —murmuró con una mirada divertida mientras su mano se presionaba más fuerte aún sobre el miembro cada vez más erecto. Dio una mirada hacia la pista de baile y ubicó a Ron y Hermione bastante lejos de ellos, era imposible que los vieran.

—¡Harry!

Harry presionó mucho más fuerte el miembro y Fabio jadeó, su mirada se tornó mucho más brillosa, como cuando estaban en su habitación a solas, follando. Harry sabía que era puro deseo y aquello lo hizo sentir bien, el que alguien lo deseara de esa manera.

—Para… Si no lo haces…

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un deje de insolencia.

La mano de Fabio se cerró en torno a su muñeca con algo de fuerza.

—Ve hacia el fondo, al lado izquierdo hay un lugar oscuro… —Fabio se puso de pie y se alejó entre la gente. Harry lo vio irse con la boca ligeramente abierta y no creyendo aún lo que le había dicho. ¿Un lugar oscuro? Él sólo lo había estado fastidiando, no pensaba que en realidad Fabio quisiera continuar con eso en un lugar así, en una discoteca hétero, donde sus amigos estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Dio una mirada más hacia la pista de baile, sus amigos seguían allí bastante distraídos, se mordió el labio pensando que hacer, pero tenía tantas ganas de tocar a Fabio, más aún siendo esa su última noche así que sin dudarlo mucho más se puso en pie y caminó en la misma dirección que había caminado el chico, sorteando a mucha gente que bailaba y bebía, finalmente, cuando terminó de atravesar la pista de baile, llegó a lo que parecían eran los baños, dobló a la izquierda como le había dicho Fabio y lo encontró, apoyado contra la pared, y con los brazos cruzados, el cabello claro y suelto cayendo sobre su rostro y aquella mirada de deseo que tanto le ponía.

Fabio extendió una mano y Harry la tomó para ser jalado con fuerza, sus labios se encontraron con los de Fabio y ambos se envolvieron en un beso desenfrenado mientras sus manos se apuraban por tocar toda la piel posible.

—Fabio… no podemos… aquí no —jadeó Harry cuando los labios de Fabio bajaron hacia su cuello.

—Tú me provocaste demasiado —murmuró Fabio mientras sus manos lo jalaban más contra su cuerpo.

—Sí, pero podemos irnos… Ron y Hermione no se molestaran.

—En un momento más —Fabio volvió a besarlo en los labios y Harry se derritió bajo las sensaciones, si Fabio le hubiera bajado los pantalones y hubiera querido follarlo allí mismo no hubiera puesto ningún reparo. Incluso ya se estaba planteando que tan difícil sería hacerlo en realidad cuando un grito ahogado lo hizo sobresaltarse. Instintivamente se alejó de Fabio a la vez que giraba para encontrarse con una de las cosas que más temía:

Hermione estaba de pie, delante de ellos, con una mano se cubría los labios y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Parecía horrorizada.

—Hermione… —murmuró Harry dando un paso hacia ella, que sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento… Yo…

—Hermione —repitió Harry—, déjame que te… —pero la chica se dio la vuelta y desapareció rápidamente. Harry se quedó mirando al espacio vacío durante un instante más.

—Lo lamento —dijo Fabio, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y su voz se oía realmente apenada—, no fue mi intensión que…

—No te preocupes… en el fondo es mi culpa.

—¿Por qué no vas a intentar hablar con ella?

—No creo que… —Harry miró hacia Fabio un instante, y le sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo—. Mejor volvamos a la mesa.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres que yo vuelva?

—Sí, vamos —Harry caminó sin esperar a Fabio, y se sumergió nuevamente entre la gran cantidad de personas que bailaba alrededor, cuando llegó a su mesa Hermione aún seguía sonrojada y respirando de manera acelerada, como cuando estaba muy enojada.

—¡Harry! —Ron se puso en pie rápidamente —, que bien que volviste, Hermione tiene que volver a casa y la voy a acompañar. ¿Crees que puedas volver solo?

Harry le dio una mirada más a Hermione, pero ella no lo encaró, parecía más entretenida en el fondo del vaso vacío sobre la mesa, delante de ella.

—Claro, sin problemas.

—Bien, te veo en la mañana —dijo Ron mientras Hermione ya se ponía en pie. —Hasta luego, Fabio —agregó y Harry giró para ver que Fabio si lo había seguido y estaba a su lado, de pie, parecía realmente incómodo.

—Hasta luego… supongo que no nos veremos ya, así que ha sido un gusto conocerlos —dijo Fabio extendiendo su mano hacia Ron que sonrió amablemente.

—Igualmente, ojala y nos podamos escribir alguna vez.

—Sí, estoy segura que Harry tiene su dirección —murmuró Hermione, hizo un asentimiento y jaló a Ron de una mano—. Vamos, ya debo volver a casa.

Ron frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada de disculpa a Harry, que sólo se encogió de hombros nervioso, antes de alejarse junto a la chica, cuando ambos se alejaron lo suficiente se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas y suspiró derrotado. Era un descuidado y un inconsciente y Hermione lo había descubierto, y lo peor de todo es que ella parecía defraudada.

—Harry… si quieres ir con ellos y hablar…

—No, ahora no quiero hablar con ellos, será peor… —Harry tomó lo que quedaba de bebida en uno de los vasos y durante un largo rato se quedó en silencio, pensando en las mil y una formas de hablar con Hermione y temeroso de que la chica le dijera a Ron lo que había visto.

A su lado Fabio permaneció en silencio, simplemente acompañándolo, y Harry lo agradeció sinceramente.

—¿Aún podemos ir a tu casa? —preguntó de pronto. Fabio se volteó rápidamente hacia él, seguro que no se esperara que hablara o que le propusiera eso.

—Me gustaría, es nuestra despedida, después de todo.

*****

Era su despedida y Fabio había dicho que le haría algo especial. Después de llegar a la casa de estudiantes ambos se habían metido en la ducha y jugueteado por bastante rato para luego terminar en la habitación del chico.

Y allí estaba ahora Harry, recostado contra su abdomen en las blancas sábanas y jadeando de anticipación mientras la lengua de Fabio bajaba lentamente por su espalda, dando pequeñas mordidas de vez en cuando y dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso. Harry apretaba con fuerza las sábanas y sus caderas se refregaban suavemente contra el colchón mientras esa lengua seguía bajando más aun, cuando mordió el final de su columna soltó un gemido mucho más fuerte. Las manos de Fabio le sujetaron las caderas para que dejara de moverse y estuvo a punto de protestar cuando esa lengua bajó un poco más aun. Empezó a respirar con más dificultad aun, no queriendo imaginar que tan abajo llegaría Fabio con sus caricias. Cuando las manos de Fabio separaron sus nalgas suavemente y esa lengua bajó más aun, justo hasta su entrada se estremeció por completo.

—Diosdiosdios —Harry volteó la cabeza todo lo posible para ver apenas la cabeza de Fabio entre sus piernas, entonces esa lengua se empujó un poco más aún y se dejó caer entre las almohadas, jadeando sonoramente y levantando más las caderas.

—¿Esto te gusta? —murmuró Fabio mientras lo hacía apoyarse contra sus rodillas.

—¡Demonios si!

Fabio no contestó su lengua volvió a juguetear contra su entrada, dando pequeñas lamidas y empujando suavemente, como queriendo entrar en él. La sola idea lo hizo sentirse más excitado aun, una de sus manos bajó hasta hacerse de su miembro, ya demasiado duro, y comenzó a masturbarse con rapidez. Fabio interrumpía sus caricias para luego darle alguna suave mordida o introducir uno de sus dedos para que luego esa lengua retomara su trabajo, presionando y humedeciendo todo, haciéndolo sentirse más y más necesitado.

—¡Fabio! —chilló empujando sus caderas más aún contra la boca del chico. —Dios… Fabio, por favor.

—¿Qué quieres, Harry? —preguntó con voz grave Fabio mientras un par de sus dedos se presionaban en su interior. Harry empujó las caderas contra esos dedos, tratando de obtener mayor placer.

—Sabes que quiero —jadeó.

Fabio le dio una mordida más en una de sus nalgas y se alejó un instante, sobre su hombro Harry vio como se colocaba el preservativo y esparcía algo de lubricante en él. —Vamos…

—Que impaciente que te nos has vuelto —le dijo algo divertido mientras lo tomaba de las caderas y lo levantaba un poco. Se presionó dentro de él con bastante lentitud, y soltó un profundo suspiro al tiempo que Harry gemía por la sensación de tenerlo en su interior.

Harry se agitó contra las caderas del chico, instándolo a moverse. Entonces Fabio comenzó a moverse contra él, una y otra vez, con bastante fuerza, los gemidos de ambos se mezclaron con el ruido de sus cuerpos chocando y el leve golpeteo de la cama, la mano de Harry volvió hasta su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarse con rapidez mientras pedía por más y más, y Fabio lo complacía hasta que ambos estallaron a la vez en un fuerte orgasmo. Las piernas de Harry temblaron y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con el cuerpo de Fabio encima.

—Ouch —murmuró Harry, Fabio le dio una mordida más en la nuca, y se levantó saliendo de su interior para luego dejarse caer a un lado. —Dios, Fabio, eso ha estado fenomenal.

Fabio sonrió.

—Realmente si eres un chico lindo —dijo acariciándole una mejilla con cariño.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me digas eso —Harry trató de parecer resentido pero no podía conseguirlo sintiéndose tan relajado.

—No te gusta, pero lo eres, Harry.

*****

A Harry no le gustaba despedirse, en realidad no había tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, no había tenido de quien hacerlo, no de esa manera al menos. Al amanecer había abrazado a Fabio con fuerza y le había dado un último beso. Fabio había dicho que le extrañaría mucho y Harry no podía negar que también lo extrañaría, le había agarrado mucho cariño, habían pasado dos semanas viéndose prácticamente todos los días y follado todas las noches, había descubierto sensaciones completamente nuevas y fantásticas, y sobre todo habían quedado muy resueltas todas sus dudas y dilemas.

Poco antes de las siete de la mañana había llegado a la puerta del hotel, aún sosteniendo en una mano el papel con la dirección y teléfono que Fabio le había dado, Harry le había dado la dirección de los Dursley, en Privet Drive, porque no conocía ninguna otra dirección muggle donde le pudieran escribir, sin embargo le daba vueltas a la idea de hacer visible Grimmauld Place, tal vez debía preguntarle a Hermione al respecto. Si es que ella volvía a dirigirle la palabra, claro.

Terminó de preparar su equipaje lenta y metódicamente, durante la noche anterior, si bien era cierto había logrado apartar de su mente aquel sentimiento de culpa, ahora que estaba solo no podía más que pensar en la expresión de Hermione. En lo horrorizada que estaba. Tal vez incluso defraudada. Y eso dolía, y mucho, que Hermione, su mejor amiga y a la cual quería como una hermana lo mirara de esa manera, sintiera repulsión por él era algo que le partía el corazón.

La incertidumbre de que hacer o como actuar a partir de ahora, cuando volviera a casa lo carcomía, al menos hubiera deseado poder hablar con Ron y Hermione primero, confesarles lo que sentía, lo que era, y no que ella se enterara de esa manera tan poco apropiada. En realidad, él sabía que si le importaba la opinión de alguien esa era la de Ron y Hermione, nadie más cabía en su pequeño mundo, ni siquiera Ginny o los demás Weasley, si Ron y Hermione permanecían a su lado, como siempre había sido, todo estaría bien, pero sin ellos… No quería pensar en lo solo que se sentiría sin ellos.

La puerta sonó suavemente y Harry frunció el ceño, por lo general Ron no era tan "delicado" al golpear —Diga —dijo en voz alta.

—Harry… —Era Hermione y su voz no se escuchaba segura, el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con extremada violencia mientras cruzaba de tres zancadas el cuarto y abría la puerta—. ¿Podemos hablar?— preguntó ella antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, estaba sonrojada y no lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Claro —Harry se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar, el que viniera sola le hizo entender que aún no le había dicho nada a Ron. Aún.

—Veo que ya casi tienes todo listo —comentó ella sentándose en la cama, junto a la maleta y doblando un par de camisetas que había dejado tiradas descuidadamente.

—Más o menos —Harry la miró con atención, tratando de adelantarse a lo que ella fuera a decir, listo para explicar las razones por las cuales estaba haciendo lo que ella vio que estaba haciendo con Fabio.

—Yo… —Hermione suspiró profundamente y luego encaró a Harry, sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas que de costumbre y su postura era demasiado rígida—lamento haber salido corriendo así…

—¿Qué? —Harry se adelantó un poco más hacia su amiga, no comprendiendo bien sus palabras.

—Lamento haber reaccionado así, es solo que… me sorprendí tanto.

—Hermione, yo lo siento, no tenías por qué ver eso, ni yo por qué comportarme así, no era el lugar adecuado y…

—Harry… —Hermione meneó la cabeza—yo creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente… —. Sus ojos comenzaron a verse más brillosos y Harry sabía que empezaría a llorar, se arrodilló delante de ella y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica interrumpiéndola.

—Lo lamento, lamento haberte decepcionado de esta manera.

—No digas eso —Hermione se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que ya empezaban a correr. —Yo sólo no pude… estaba muy confundida en ese momento, pero no debí irme así, dejando que creyeras que estaba enojada o decepcionada.

—¿No lo estás? —preguntó Harry con algo de sorpresa.

—Me sorprendí demasiado… yo nunca hubiera imaginado que tú… Te vi en la escuela con Cho, y con Ginny y te escuché decir que Fleur era bonita y cosas así… nunca creí que fueras a…

—¿Ser gay? —preguntó Harry en un murmullo.

—¿Lo eres?

—Sí, lo soy, soy gay —Harry se sorprendió de la tranquilidad que le dio decir esas palabras delante de su amiga, y de lo fácil que era admitirlo delante de ella.

—¿Y estás seguro? —Hermione le dio una mirada intensa—, ¿qué no es sólo una etapa de confusión o algo así?

Harry suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Tenía dudas desde hace algún tiempo… cuando vinimos aquí y conocí a Fabio pues… simplemente me di cuenta… —Hermione se sonrojó un poco más y desvió la mirada y Harry detuvo sus palabras.

—Tenía algunas sospechas ¿sabes? —dijo ella luego de un instante, parecía mucho más calmada—; sobre Fabio, sobre la forma como desaparecían siempre, o como no te molestaba que Ron y yo te dejáramos solo siempre… pensé que tal vez si había alguien más allí, una chica que Fabio conocía, porque no podía imaginarme otra cosa…

—Yo quería hablarlo con ustedes, en serio pero no aquí, tú tenías problemas con tus padres y no quería aumentarlo todo con esto.

Hermione tomó una de las manos de Harry y sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación.

—Yo en realidad venía a decirte que no importa lo que pase, siempre serás mi amigo… que me perdones por haber actuado como una intolerante al salir corriendo de allí, no era mi intención lastimarte u ofenderte.

—Hermione —suspiró Harry con alivio. Hermione apretó sus manos un poco más a las de Harry y le sonrió con aquel gesto de "ya olvídalo" que nunca le había causado tanto alivio y tranquilidad como en ese momento.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un instante más y luego Hermione suspiró y habló:

—Harry, esto será muy difícil, ¿sabes lo intransigentes que son en el mundo mágico con este tema?

—No, en realidad no…

—Estudiamos algo en la clase de estudios muggles y… —Hermione se detuvo al ver la expresión de pánico que Harry había puesto y apretó un poco más sus manos contra la de Harry—. Tendremos tiempo de hablar de esto… de todo lo que quieras, investigaré un poco más sobre el tema en cuanto volvamos a casa.

—Tengo que decírselo a Ron, no quisiera que lo descubriera por alguna estupidez mía…

—Ya veremos la forma de hacerlo, todo estará bien, ya verás —dijo ella suspirando profundamente. Harry creyó que más que tratar de convencerlo a él se trataba de convencer a si misma, el tono en el que le hablaba era como si se tratara de un niño que había hecho una gran travesura y que ahora estaba en problemas.

—No pareces muy convencida.

—No, Harry, no lo estoy —admitió ella frunciendo el ceño— tienes que entender que todo ha pasado muy rápido, aún estoy… acostumbrándome.

—Ya.

—Harry, sabes que te quiero ¿lo sabes, verdad?— Harry sólo asintió mirando a su amiga a los ojos—, y pase lo que pase nunca dejaré de quererte, eres mi mejor amigo.

Harry agradeció las palabras de su amiga y sonrió en respuesta, Hermione le revolvió el cabello de manera cariñosa y suspiró. —Lo mejor será apurarnos, apenas y tenemos tiempo de desayunar y salir hacia el aeropuerto.

*****

Unas cuantas horas después Harry miraba desde la ventanilla del avión como la ciudad se iba alejando lentamente, a su lado Ron dormitaba tranquilamente, Harry estaba seguro que Hermione lo había vuelto a hechizar. Ella estaba un par de asientos atrás, junto a sus padres, conversando en murmullos.

El cielo era muy azul y el sol estaba en todo lo alto mientras la ciudad se hacía cada vez más pequeña, Harry suspiró extrañando ya a Fabio y a toda la libertad que había tenido allí y preparándose mentalmente para encarar su vida en cuanto llegaran a casa. La guerra había terminado y muchas de sus dudas estaban resueltas, ahora le quedaba afrontar lo que llegara y prepararse para el futuro.

*****

N/A

*¡Ó, meu Deus!* ¡O mi Dios! en portugués.

*****

Gracias a todos por leer…

Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, sus comentarios son mi combustible, disfruto mucho leyéndolos y contestándolos, así que vamos, alégrenme la semana…

Para el siguiente capítulo regresa Draco, es uno bastante largo:

**CAPÍTULO 7: YARIK FORSYTH**

Cómo dato adicional les cuento que originalmente el viaje de Harry a Australia era un solo capítulo, la idea era un capítulo de Harry y uno de Draco, pero era demasiado largo, por eso lo dividí en tres partes, sin embargo el de Draco no lo puedo cortar así que quedó bastante largo, ya les explicaré porque en el siguiente… Dicho sea de paso, para el siguiente capítulo veremos quien es Yarik, varios me han preguntado así que obtendrán la respuesta.

Bueno, sin más me despido, un beso para todos, espero que tengan una linda semana.

Zafy.


	7. 7: “YARIK FORSYTH”

Hola a todos…

¿Qué tal el fin de semana? Espero que bien y que estén listos para otra semana más…

Me he dado cuenta de que no les había comentado esto antes, y creo oportuno hacerlo, este fic está dividido en cuatro partes, la primera es "Verano", y este es el último capítulo de esa parte, pero no se preocupen, no que vaya a dejar de publicar ni esperar algún tiempo por la segunda parte, todo está en el mismo fic, sólo hago la aclaración porque el siguiente capítulo ya será la segunda parte y quería aclarárselos… La división va más que nada a las etapas en la vida de Harry y Draco.

Y ahora, lo de siempre:

Los personajes (todos lo sabemos) son de JKR, no gano nada más que entretenerme al escribir sobre ellos, y la ilusión de entretenerlos a ustedes. Lo que le pase a los personajes a partir de ahora si va por mi cuenta.

Este fic es slash, significa chico/chico en una relación, si esto no es de tu agrado y caíste por aquí sin querer, te recomiendo no leer.

Habrá maltratos, intolerancia, drama, lemmons, muerte de más de un personaje, romance, algunas partes empalagosas, otras crueles y mpreg así que quedan advertidos.

Y ahora sí, volvemos con Draco.

* * *

"**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES"**

**PRIMER LIBRO: "VERANO"**

**CAPÍTULO 7: "YARIK FORSYTH"**

_  
__Ahora te toca vivir,_

_ya habrá tiempo de morir  
hazte amigo de la adversidad  
o nunca serás feliz_

**El Espíritu del Bosque II  
(Outro)**  
Letra y música: Txus

El mago de Oz.

* * *

_25 de Agosto de 1998, afueras del Condado mágico de Rútland, territorio muggle. _

Agosto casi había terminado, faltaban muy pocos días para volver a la escuela y Draco no podía dejar de sentirse miserable… Miserable era poco, tal vez vencido, derrotado, humillado y acabado sería más adecuado. Tenía un gran repertorio acerca de la forma como se sentía. Su madre, en cambio, aún trataba de poner buena cara a todo lo que pasaba, le acariciaba el cabello o le apretaba cariñosamente el hombro cuando regresaba en las noches, agotado de ejecutar hechizos de reparación, ahora en un poblado mágico en las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole. Se alegró de que al menos no lo hubieran mandado a reparar la casucha de los Weasley, ahí si su humillación hubiera estado completa. Sin embargo esta vez había corrido con suerte (algo muy extraño para él en esos días) y le habían asignado la casa de una pareja de ancianos que vivía a muchos metros y calles de los Weasley, no se había cruzado con ninguno de los pelirrojos, y el trabajo había sido, debía admitirlo, mejor que en San Mungo, cierto que aquellos ancianos lo miraban con desconfianza, no dejando de vigilarlo en ningún instante, pero no le arruinaban lo avanzado, ni se quejaban de él para nada, ahora que la casa estaba terminada y faltaba sólo unos días para el inicio de la escuela, el Ministerio le había comunicado que su servicio obligatorio había culminado. Draco había casi gritado de emoción por eso, aunque se contuvo en mostrar siquiera una sonrisa hasta que estuvo a solas, junto a su madre.

Su madre aún tenía que seguir ayudando en la casa que se había creado para acoger a todos los niños víctimas de la guerra, al parecer allí era donde había aprendido a cocinar, pues era lo que hacía en ese lugar. Ella era muy poco comunicativa sobre lo que hacía o el trato que le daban. Aunque varias veces Draco se encontró pensando en que no era que no fuera comunicativa, si no que no era tan quejona y llorica con él mismo, que siempre que llegaba a casa maldecía su vida y refunfuñaba por los maltratos e insultos, pero en realidad no sabía que más podía hacer.

Aquella tarde había descubierto algo más, siempre pensó que el alimento que su madre preparaba llegaba a su casa apareciendo directamente de la tienda de comestibles, como en la mansión, pero su madre lo había sacado de su error y le había pedido que esta vez fuera él a hacer las compras, le había dado ropa muggle, (Draco se había horrorizado por eso), un mapa, una lista y unos cuantos billetes a los que llamaba dinero y que decía que valían en el mundo muggle como el oro en el mágico. Incluso le había escrito en el papel cuanto valía cada "libra" y cuanto dinero debía traer de vuelta a casa. Draco, para no perder la costumbre había protestado y maldecido, pero su madre no había cedido, le había dicho que era bueno que fuera, que el sol le diera un poco más porque estaba demasiado pálido y que prefería que aprendiera a moverse en el mundo muggle, que tal vez pronto necesitara ampliar sus horizontes.

Draco sabía que estaba mal quejarse, que su madre no podía hacer mucho por cambiar la situación, pero se sentía tan impotente y tan sobre pasado por todo que no sabía que más hacer, nunca había sabido que más hacer, sus padres siempre habían estado allí para escuchar sus quejas y tratar de resolver todos sus problemas, pero ahora… Ahora todo era tan extrañamente diferente, tenía dieciocho años y se suponía que debería saber que hacer, pero se sentía tan perdido…

Caminó por donde su madre le indicó, bajo la mirada recelosa de varios aurores y uno que otro vecino y pronto se encontró en aquel sitio que su madre mencionó como una parada de buses. Draco había oído hablar del autobús noctámbulo alguna vez, aunque nunca había podido subir, los Malfoy no usaban ese tipo de transportes, al menos así había sido antes. Así que ahora con algo de ansiedad estaba de pie, bajo la sombra de aquella parada esperando, hasta que apareció avanzando lentamente por el camino un enorme autobús rojo de dos pisos, la puerta se abrió y el chofer le dio una mirada interrogante.

—¿Sube o no?

—Si —se apresuró a decir Draco mientras subía por las escalinatas, entregó la cantidad de dinero que su madre le había indicado y el chofer le dio un pequeño ticket de cartón. Draco se quedó mirando el pequeño boleto por un instante más, y no fue hasta que el autobús se puso en movimiento que avanzó un par de pasos y encontró un asiento vacío. Suspiró aún no creyendo estar usando un medio de transporte, ropa y dinero muggle y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla y ver que era lo que había fuera de su tan maravilloso barrio.

Las calles rectangulares y los edificios pintados de colores claros lo entretuvieron durante bastante rato, hasta que el chofer anunció su parada, se puso en pie y bajó lo más rápido que pudo, temiendo no tener el tiempo suficiente para bajar y luego perderse en ese extraño mundo.

Dio apenas un par de pasos antes de reparar en el enorme lugar, definitivamente aquella era la tienda de comida más grande que había visto, aunque dichas sean verdades, nunca había estado en una tienda de comestibles.

El lugar tenía todas las paredes frontales de cristal opaco, y la gente entraba y salía empujando aquellos cochecitos metálicos que su madre le había comentado. Miró hacia más arriba y en letras naranjas estaba escrito "Sainsbury's " Draco suspiró, al menos si estaba en el lugar que debía estar, ahora sólo necesitaba poder entrar, recoger los comestibles que su madre había puesto en la lista y luego volver a casa, de ser posible antes de que oscureciera…

*****

Caminó entre la gran hilera de estantes, reconociendo poco a poco cada cosa que su madre había indicado en la lista, le había especificado los nombres, las marcas, los colores y las medidas, la lista era bastante precisa y Draco lo agradeció pues habían demasiadas cosas allí y se sentía demasiado confuso.

Recolectó todo lo que necesitaba en el pequeño carrito y caminó hacia una de las cajas, delante de él habían un par de chicos bastante guapos, ambos conversaban animadamente de la fiesta que tendrían el siguiente fin de semana y de los licores que llevarían, parecían tan felices y relajados que Draco no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de envidia. Ellos eran aparentemente casi de su misma edad y tenían una vida feliz mientras él sólo era un ex mortífago condenado al repudio de su sociedad y a una vida desdichada.

Uno de los chicos giró y le dio una mirada coqueta, tanto que Draco se sonrojó y apartó el rostro, pensando en que tan mal se vería si se alejaba hasta otra de las cajas, nadie lo había mirado así en demasiado tiempo, sólo había alguien que le había dado esa mirada y había pasado ya casi un año desde entonces.

El chico le sonrió descaradamente y avanzó un poco más para entregar sus productos a la muchacha que atendía la caja, Draco soltó el aire suavemente, y esos ojos volvieron a mirarlo una vez más, y finalmente le guiñaron un ojo antes de alejarse con su amigo por el pasillo hasta la salida. Draco aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la mente en otro lugar, en su habitación, en la mansión Malfoy, en tiempos mejores.

—Hola, necesito que pongas los productos sobre la banda —dijo la chica con voz atenta. Draco se giró hacia ella y le dio una mirada interrogante—. Lo que vas a llevar, ponlo aquí —continuó la chica, señalando el carrito y luego la banda larga.

—Si, claro —murmuró Draco colocando todo en el lugar que la chica le indicaba, no eran tantas cosas, y lo hizo con rapidez.

—¿Pagarás con tarjeta o con efectivo?

—Tengo esto —dijo Draco sacando del bolsillo los billetes y monedas que su madre le había dado.

—Claro — la chica sonrió una vez más, era una chica bajita y delgada, tenía el cabello oscuro sujeto en una cola y la piel bastante bronceada, los ojos castaños y una sonrisa amable. Draco pensó que color guinda del uniforme no le favorecía para nada.

—¿Tarjeta de afiliado?

Draco no comprendía que era lo que eso podía significar así que negó con la cabeza —Sólo me dieron esto.

—Bien… —la chica empezó a pasar los productos uno a uno sobre su mostrador, haciendo que cada uno de ellos sonara con un pequeño pitido al pasar, mientras en frente la pequeña pantalla iba indicando los precios, Draco jugueteó con las faldas de su camiseta, impaciente por regresar ya a casa, lejos de aquel extraño mundo, mientras la chica seguía pasando los productos y colocándolos en bolsas plásticas a un lado.

—Son cuarenta y siete libras y treinta y dos peniques.

—Aja —dijo Draco dando una mirada más a la lista que su madre había escrito y el total que debía gastar, luego abrió la mano y empezó a sacar los billetes y monedas, tratando de calcular y recordar las indicaciones de su madre, pero se le hacía demasiad complicado, era tan diferente a calcular galeones, sickles y knuts.

—¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa más amplía.

—No, la verdad que no —admitió Draco sabiendo que aquello no era una mentira, no pertenecía a aquel mundo tan complicado.

—Yo te ayudo… este billete de aquí —dijo señalando hacia uno de los billetes —, es de diez libras, y aquí tienes otro más, y luego esas monedas son de 2 libras…. —Draco fue tomando con una mano los billetes y monedas que la chica le señalaba, se sentía algo tonto en esa situación pero a decir verdad no había mucho más que pudiera hacer —y mira, incluso te quedará algo de cambio.

Draco le dio una mirada desconfiada un instante antes de asentir y entregarle los billetes y monedas, la chica tecleó un par de veces más en la extraña máquina que empezó a hacer un sonido extraño y luego soltó un boleto más, lo extendió hacia Draco junto con unas monedas —Muchas gracias por tu compra, espero que vuelvas pronto.

—Ya, claro…

Draco metió las monedas en uno de sus bolsillos junto con el boleto que la chica le había dado y tomó las bolsas, dio un par de pasos y luego giró hacia la chica que ya empezaba a pasar los productos de una señora bastante mayor que había estado detrás de él esperando.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente y la chica se giró y le dio una amplía sonrisa antes de continuar atendiendo a la anciana. Era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba amablemente en mucho tiempo, debía reconocerlo, y no estaba de más dar gracias por eso, aunque se tratara de una simple muggle.

*****

Ya en el autobús de regreso su mente volvió a la mirada de aquel chico, había sido una mirada demasiado descarada, una que sólo Yarik le había dado y en sus momentos de soledad, nunca delante de los demás. Nadie alrededor se había horrorizado por eso, y se preguntó si es que sería algo normal y corriente en el mundo muggle, que un chico te mirara de esa manera, sin miedo a ser repudiado y rechazado. ¿Sería que los muggles no veían mal eso? Aquello que en su mundo si estaba condenado, aquello que había hecho que su padre se sintiera decepcionado de él, aquello que había provocado incluso aquel desenlace tan fatal.

Bajó en la misma parada donde poco más de una hora atrás había iniciado su viaje y cargando las bolsas con ambas manos caminó de regreso a Rútland. Los aurores seguían mirándolo de manera inquisitiva, pero a él no le importó mucho, su mente estaba ahora extraviada en todos esos recuerdos que no había tocado en meses, ocupado como estaba en alejar las pesadillas que lo acosaban por las noches, recordando el incendio, y lo infortunada que era su vida.

—¡Hey, alto allí! — dijo una voz autoritaria detrás de él y Draco detuvo el paso a sólo una calle de su casa, antes de voltear siquiera ya sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz.

—¿Qué es lo que llevas allí, mortífago?

—Soy Malfoy, no mortífago —replicó Draco apretando con más fuerza las bolsas por la rabia —, y sólo llevo los víveres.

—Los aurores tenemos que revisar que entra y sale de este lugar, mortífago —dijo Desai, aquel auror que lo había molestado y saboteado su trabajo la primera vez que había ido a San Mungo, cada vez que se lo encontraba trataba de hacerlo enojar, sabía que esperaba que reaccionara de alguna manera negativa pero no le iba a dar el gusto, claro que no —. Aunque te vistas de muggle, aún seguirás siendo un simple y sucio mortífago.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a no contestar, bastó llenar su mente con los recuerdos de aquella horrible celda para no dejarse llevar por su carácter mientras Desai le quitaba una de las bolsas de la mano y le daba una mirada al contenido.

—¿Así que habrá albóndigas para esta noche? ¿Tu madre las prepara?

—Sí.

—Dame la otra bolsa —dijo mientras dejaba caer la primera al piso, Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y extendió la mano entregando la segunda bolsa y agachándose para recoger el contenido de la primera. No había terminado de juntar todo lo que había caído al piso cuando la segunda bolsa cayó haciendo un ruido sordo por las latas que contenía.

—Ups… supongo que debes recoger todo esto antes que te acuse de andar tirando basura en la calle.

Draco levantó la vista y le dio una mirada asesina antes de arrodillarse por completo para seguir jalando todo lo que había caído al piso, sentía la mirada del auror clavada en su nuca y su corazón latiendo con fuerza por la rabia. Cuando finalmente terminó se puso en pie y agradeció que su madre le prohibiera llevar la varita, estaba seguro de que no contendría mucho más tiempo las ganas de hechizar a aquel idiota.

—Te estaré vigilando, mortífago —le dijo el hombre mientras Draco se alejaba con pasos veloces y sin mirar ya atrás.

Escuchó la carcajada del hombre mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba con fuerza, dando un portazo, su madre, que estaba en el sofá leyendo se sobresaltó y le dio una mirada molesta.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada.

—Draco.

—Nada, no pasa nada, aquí está todo —dijo pasando de largo hasta la cocina y dejando sobre la mesa de mala manera todo lo que había traído y vaciando sus bolsillos, para dejar también el dinero y los boletos que le habían dado.

—Draco, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—preguntó su madre más preocupada.

—Nada, no ha pasado nada —repitió Draco con voz áspera girándose para poder ir a su habitación, pero su madre lo sujetó de un brazo y lo detuvo—. Estoy bien, sólo tuve un encuentro con aquel idiota auror…

—No debes dejar que te molesten, no debes darles el gusto.

—No te preocupes, madre —replicó Draco jalando el brazo con algo de fuerza para soltarse del agarre y poderse marchar a su habitación, cuando habló lo hizo sin mirarla —, he hecho lo único que aparentemente podemos hacer ahora, bajar la cabeza.

—Draco, por favor, debes entender que nuestra situación es diferente, que ahora no podemos…

—¡Lo tengo claro, madre! —gritó Draco interrumpiéndola y girándose para encarar a la mujer —. Somos la porquería del mundo mágico y debo vivir con eso, aunque bien me valdría haberme quedado en Azkaban, al menos allí tendría más certeza de lo que…

No terminó de hablar, el golpe en el rostro lo interrumpió. Su madre jamás le había golpeado, nunca, a lo mucho le había gritado alguna vez, pero jamás un golpe. Llevó la mano a la mejilla, sintiéndola arder, un dolor más profundo que el que su piel sentía, el dolor por que su madre lo había abofeteado.

—Escúchame bien, Draco —dijo Narcissa con mirada fiera, distando de la mirada paciente que le había dado durante los últimos meses —; esto es lo que hay y lo que tenemos, nos equivocamos y perdimos, pero al menos estás libre, no te han condenado a cadena perpetua a Azkaban como a muchos de los más cercanos al Lord, ni a la muerte como a tu padre, tienes una oportunidad y la vas a aprovechar, quieras o no —Narcissa se cruzó de brazos y suspiró profundamente —. Estoy más que harta de todas tus quejas, tus lloriqueos y tus reclamos, es lo único que sabes hacer, sentarte y compadecerte de ti mismo, sin mover ni un solo dedo por salir adelante. Te he soportado mucho, pero no más, eres un Malfoy, ¡por todos los demonios!, y mi hijo y no te dejaré abandonar y rendirte sin siquiera haber iniciado la lucha.

Narcissa no dijo nada más, simplemente salió de la cocina. Draco escuchó como una puerta se cerraba con fuerza, seguramente que se había encerrado en su habitación, y él permaneció allí durante mucho rato más, con la mano en la mejilla donde su madre le había golpeado y sintiéndose demasiado herido para moverse siquiera.

*****

Aquella noche no cenó, ni siquiera salió a ver si su madre había preparado alguna cosa de cenar, y ella tampoco lo buscó.

Draco lo agradeció.

Aquel había sido un día horrible, recordando a Yarik y ahora con las palabras de su madre.

Se acurrucó en la cama, con la habitación completamente a oscuras y se permitió recordar, recordar como en mucho tiempo no había hecho, dio una vista completa a su vida, a lo que había sido y lo que había pasado, entreteniéndose en Yarik, en sus recuerdos de momentos felices… y también en los peores.

**Flash Back**

_Luego de aparecer con Snape en las puertas de la Mansión había sido empujado y obligado a caminar por algunos de los mortífagos enmascarados, su mente seguía dando demasiadas vueltas y sus piernas y brazos temblaban con demasiada violencia, realmente Dumbledore había sido asesinado, lo había visto caer y él no había tenido agallas suficientes para cumplir su misión. _

_El vestíbulo estaba lleno de más magos y brujas luciendo capas oscuras y máscaras blancas y en el centro, el mismo Lord Voldemort, aquel que le había dicho que tenía que matar a Dumbledore si quería que su padre saliera de Azkaban y que su madre siguiera con vida, lo miraba de manera interrogante, en cuanto recobró un poco el sentido común agachó la cabeza y contuvo el aliento esperando el castigo. _

—_¿Está hecho, Severus? —preguntó con aquella voz suave que hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera de terror. _

—_Sí, mi Lord, Dumbledore ha sido asesinado._

—_Dime, joven Malfoy, ¿ya tienes la marca en tu brazo?_

_Draco tragó grueso y levantó un poco más la vista, pudo ver a su madre al fondo del salón, junto a su tía Bella, que parecía tan feliz como si se encontrara en una gran fiesta, su madre le dio una mirada intensa —No, mi Lord… yo no…_

—_No lo entiendo —interrumpió Voldemort acercándose unos pasos más hacia él, los demás magos y brujas se apartaron un poco, sólo Snape permaneció a su lado —, Severus dice que el vejete está muerto, asesinado, sin embargo tú no tienes la marca ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

—_Lo lamento, mi Lord —se excusó Draco, sentía sus piernas temblar más que antes y su voz no lograba salir firmemente. _

—_Si me permite… —empezó a hablar Snape, pero al parecer el Lord pidió silencio por que detuvo sus explicaciones. _

_Unos dedos fríos se posaron sobre su barbilla y le obligaron a levantar la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos ojos rojos y un instante después sintió su mente invadida, ni siquiera recordó la forma como su tía le había enseñado a bloquear sus recuerdos y vio desfilando cada uno de sus planes fallidos hasta la forma como los otros mortífagos habían entrado en Hogwarts y la conversación con Dumbledore en la torre para culminar con la imagen de Snape lanzando la maldición asesina sobre el anciano. _

—_Ya veo —dijo Voldemort soltando el rostro de Draco._

_En cuanto pudo apartó la mirada del hombre y dio un paso hacia atrás por el terror, pero no pudo escapar más que eso, un hechizo silencioso le dio de lleno en el pecho y sintió como si todos sus músculos y nervios fueran atravesados por cuchillos ardientes, sabía que estaba gritando, retorciéndose en el piso delante de todos esos magos y brujas, delante de su madre, pero no pudo evitarlo, el dolor era demasiado. _

—_Así que tal vez hubieras aceptado la oferta de aquel loco amante de los muggles —murmuró el Lord mirando hacia Draco con desprecio. _

_Draco simplemente trató de alejarse, aún tirado en el piso, arrastrándose como un animal herido —No, mi Lord… jamás intentaría…_

—_¡Mientes! —gritó Voldemort y nuevamente el hechizo le dio en el cuerpo, sus gritos se mezclaron con los gritos de Narcissa, que pedía clemencia para su hijo, o al menos eso era lo que parecía entender antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y el dolor se detuviera. _

_*****_

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos tenía el cuerpo completamente adolorido, y un dolor de cabeza terrible, sin mover ni un solo músculo inspeccionó la habitación donde se encontraba, y suspiró algo aliviado, estaba en su cama, en la Mansión. _

—_¿Draco? —la voz de su madre lo hizo girar con rapidez y emitió un pequeño gruñido por el dolor —. Bebe esto, te ayudará con el dolor. _

_Draco sólo asintió en silencio y obedeció a su madre, en cuanto terminó de beber el contenido del frasco se sintió mucho más aliviado, el dolor desaparecía rápidamente—. Lo preparó Severus, dice que con una sola toma bastará para que el dolor no vuelva. _

—_Gracias…_

—_Hemos convencido al Lord, mejor dicho Severus lo ha convencido de que Dumbledore te manipuló para que dudaras de tu lealtad, pero que todas tus acciones por tratar de cumplir con la misión bastan para demostrar del lado de quien estás. _

_Draco suspiró profundamente, se sentía nuevamente cansado, se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaría ya en cama. —¿Padre?_

—_Pronto, el Lord ha dicho que pronto lo sacará de prisión. _

_Esa noticia fue suficiente para Draco, suspiró de alivio al saber que no había arruinado todo y se acomodó un poco más en la cama, cerrando los ojos y dejándose desplazar hacia el sueño. _

_*****_

_Aquella noche, como todas las anteriores desde hace más de tres semanas en que había vuelto a la Mansión, se levantó gritando y sudando frío, la imagen de Dumbledore cayendo desde la torre lo atormentaba cada vez que conseguía dormir. Su madre se había negado a darle pociones para dormir sin sueño, argumentando que las pesadillas pronto terminarían y que no debía hacerse adicto a ese tipo de pociones siendo tan joven. Draco había querido protestar, recordarle que no había sido considerado tan joven para encargarle un asesinato, pero se había contenido, no quería mortificarla más._

_Sabía que no podría dormir, nunca lograba conciliar el sueño luego de despertar tras la pesadilla habitual. Miró hacia el reloj de mesa y vio que eran ya las cuatro de la mañana, suspiró y se puso en pie, jaló una bata y salió de su habitación, la mansión estaba completamente en silencio y a media luz. _

_Caminó lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido y no llamar la atención, se sintió peor al recordar que ya ni siquiera podía vagar por su casa tranquilamente porque sentía que, desde que había vuelto de la escuela, ese ya no era su hogar, estaba ahora invadido por muchos mortífagos, que entraban y salían y disponían de las habitaciones como si se tratase de un hotel. El Lord la había adoptado como cuartel y no había nada que él o su madre pudieran hacer al respecto. _

_Llegó a los jardines y siguió de largo, caminado entre los árboles hasta que vio la figura de un chico, sentado sobre el húmedo pasto, fumando tranquilamente mientras veía hacia el cielo. Draco sabía de quien se trataba; era Yarik Forsyth, había llegado con su padre un par de semanas antes desde Bulgaria, también sabía que el chico no había ido a Hogwarts, si no a Durmstrang, su padre era un servidor del Lord y había venido con su hijo para que ambos se enlistaran en sus filas, hasta donde tenía entendido Yarik aún no portaba la marca, aunque el padre sí. _

—_¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó el chico girándose hacia él, Draco se sintió de pronto algo extraño e incómodo por lo intensos que parecían sus ojos, aún en la casi total oscuridad, y negó con la cabeza rápidamente. _

—_Ven entonces, yo tampoco puedo dormir…_

_Draco se sentó en silencio junto a Yarik, que aún seguía fumando con lentitud, el humo del cigarro se elevaba hacia el cielo haciendo figuras extrañas, se preguntó si es que su padre sabía que fumaba. _

—_¿Vienes siempre aquí a fumar? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. _

—_Y a pensar también —admitió el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Draco sabía que era un par de años mayor que él, y las pocas veces que lo había visto junto a su padre había notado que no se sentía cómodo del todo. Casi como si no le gustara estar allí. _

—_¿Por qué no puedes dormir?_

—_Pesadillas —admitió Draco, Yarik se giró hacia él con una mirada interrogante, Draco nunca lo había visto tan de cerca y pudo ver mucho mejor sus facciones, su piel clara alumbrada por la suave luz de luna, sus ojos azules y su cabello oscuro suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Su incomodidad creció mientras sentía sus mejillas arder al detener su mirada en sus labios rojos y ligeramente carnosos —, tengo siempre pesadillas y luego no puedo volver a dormir._

—_Existen pociones para dormir sin sueños._

—_Mi madre no quiere que las tome, dice que me puedo hacer adicto —confesó. Le gustaba poder hablar con alguien más que su madre, pues nadie más en esa casa parecía prestarle atención, se sentía demasiado solo, ni siquiera Goyle y Crable habían podido venir a visitarlo._

—_En eso tiene razón —Yarik sacó de su bolsillo una caja rectangular y la extendió hacia Draco —¿Quieres uno?_

—_No, yo no fumo —declaró aunque de todas maneras la tomó. _

—_Un buen hábito —replicó Yarik con una sonrisa que hizo que Draco se sintiera más nervioso aún._

—_¿Y entonces tú por qué fumas?_

—_Porque es un mal hábito y porque eso enoja a mi padre._

_Draco sonrió y jugueteó con la cajetilla que aún tenía entre las manos —¿Si quisiera me enseñarías? _

—_Mmm… —Yarik se acarició la mejilla en manera pensativa un instante —¿Cuántos años tienes?_

—_Diecisiete. _

—_¿Seguro?_

—_Claro, los cumplí unos días antes de venir aquí…* — Draco recordó entonces como es que había llegado allí y todos los recuerdos y sus pesadillas volvieron a su mente._

—_¿Hiciste una fiesta?_

—_No… ni siquiera lo recordé… estaba ocupado en otras cosas… —Draco detuvo su comentario no quería hablar de más con un futuro mortífago, no estaba en su naturaleza confiar tanto de las personas. _

—_Imagino que a ti tampoco te agrada mucho —comentó entonces Yarik luego de que ambos se hubieran quedado en silencio por un momento —, sé que es tu casa y que sin embargo no te dejan estar en las reuniones de planeamiento. _

—_¿A ti si?_

—_No, y supongo que por lo mismo que a ti, porque no estamos marcados._

—_Si, por eso es._

_Yarik se dejó caer sobre la hierba, lanzando a un lado lo que quedaba del cigarro y suspiró profundamente._

—_¿Tú crees que esto termine pronto? Me refiero a la guerra._

_Draco le dio una mirada más, echado sobre la hierba, vistiendo un pijama oscuro y con el cabello desordenado, algo en su pecho se agitó y esa sensación lo asustó, apoyó las manos en el piso y se obligó a no recostarse junto a él, no se vería correcto._

—_Espero que sí… _

—_No pareces muy animado con la idea. _

_Draco se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, ya casi estaba amaneciendo. _

_Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato más, mirando hacia el cielo cada vez más claro. _

—_Bueno… si es que mañana no puedes dormir, yo estoy aquí todas las noches, tal vez y hasta me anime a enseñarte a fumar —le dijo Yarik sentándose nuevamente y tomando la cajetilla que Draco había dejado sobre el pasto. _

—_Claro —contestó Draco mientras veía al chico ponerse en pie y alejarse hacia la mansión y no pudo alejar su mirada de él hasta que se perdió de vista. Suspiró profundamente y luego se dio un golpe en la cabeza. _

—_¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —se reprochó mientras el cielo clareaba completamente, lo que indicaba que debía volver a entrar a la Mansión. _

_*****_

_Pese a toda la confusión que el chico desataba en él, Draco había vuelto la noche siguiente, y la siguiente, y muchas otras más, cada vez que se levantaba después de tener la misma pesadilla se encaminaba hacia el jardín, donde encontraba al chico, sentado fumando, siempre le decía que estaba pensando, y él le comentaba que había tenido pesadillas, pero ninguno se animaba a profundizar más en esos temas, sin embargo si a hablar de otros temas, sobre cómo eran sus escuelas, y cómo era la casa de Yarik, en Bulgaria, de cómo extrañaba a sus amigos…_

_Draco había escuchado que estaba ya listo todo el plan para rescatar a los prisioneros de Azkaban, entre ellos; su padre y las pesadillas se habían vuelto más siniestras, a veces Dumbledore caía desde la torre y él no entendía por qué se acercaba al filo de la ventana de piedra para ver hacia abajo, pero entonces el cuerpo que estaba tirado en la hierba no era el del ex director si no el de su padre, la sensación de impotencia se apoderaba de él y se levantaba además de gritando, llorando. _

—_¿Hoy podrías enseñarme? —preguntó sentándose junto a Yarik, aún tenía el corazón agitado y está vez no era sólo por la presencia del chico, si no también por la pesadilla que había tenido. Yarik siempre le decía que el tabaco le ayudaba a relajarse y eso era lo que él necesitaba en ese preciso momento. _

—_Claro… Pero, ¿estás bien?_

—_Si, lo estoy —dijo mientras sacaba uno de los cigarros, sus manos temblaban y esperaba que Yarik no siguiera cuestionándolo. _

—_No, creo que no lo estás, estás pálido, y tiemblas. _

—_No, sólo… —sacó su varita y encendió el cigarro de la manera que había visto a Yarik hacerlo, aspiró profundamente y el humo le quemó la garganta haciéndolo toser, casi podía sentir como es que se ahogaba mientras una de las manos de Yarik golpeaba su espalda. _

—_Calma… trata de respirar —le dijo Yarik con voz demasiado suave, Draco recién notó lo cerca que estaba el chico de él, y cómo su aliento le golpeaba la oreja mandándole sensaciones a su cuerpo que no había sentido jamás, ni siquiera con Pansy. _

_Draco, pese a todo, trató de hacerle caso, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la garganta dejó de arderle, sentía sus ojos lagrimosos por el exceso de tos y se los limpió rápidamente con el torso de la mano._

—_¿Cómo se supone que esto te hace sentir más relajado?, es casi como morir—dijo con voz rasposa. _

_Y entonces Yarik rió, y la carcajada que dio le gustó mucho a Draco, porque era de alguna manera contagiosa, le calentaba el pecho y le hacía sentir mejor, casi sin darse cuenta él también estaba riendo, de la manera que no había hecho en semanas, quizás en meses. Y era tan extraño hacerlo, casi podía estar seguro que ya había olvidado como reír y quería aprovechar al máximo de la sensación en su vientre y lo relajado que se sentía, y rieron durante mucho tiempo más. _

_*****_

—_¿Sabes, Draco? —dijo Yarik con voz más seria, con la voz más seria que le había escuchado hasta entonces —,no creo que esta guerra vaya a acabar pronto. _

—_No, no lo hará —admitió Draco dejándose caer en la hierba y dedicándose a mirar el cielo oscuro. _

_Durante las mañanas casi nunca veía a Yarik, se la pasaba en la habitación de su madre o en la propia, queriéndose cruzar con la menor cantidad de mortífagos posibles, y menos aún con el Lord, porque aún no estaba claro que lo hubiera perdonado por no matar él mismo a Dumbledore o por considerar la alternativa de cambiar de bando, así que no quería arriesgarse a que decidieran castigarlo una vez más. Sin embargo, las pocas veces que había visto a Yarik durante el día apenas y habían cruzado un asentimiento de cabeza, el chico permanecía siempre junto a su padre y no parecía feliz de estar allí, tenía una mueca de desagrado que desencajaba su rostro, pero durante la noche era otro, parecía otro. Draco siempre se preguntó si Yarik estaba allí de alguna manera obligado, igual que lo estaba él. _

—_¿Por qué quieres que la guerra termine pronto?_

_Yarik hizo una mueca de descontento y luego se dejó caer en la hierba, junto a Draco, pero no se recostó por completo, se apoyó en un brazo y giró el cuerpo, observándolo, su rostro demasiado cerca, demasiado escrutador. _

—_Mientras más rápido termine menos gente muerta y más rápido estaré en casa y en paz…. ¿No extrañas acaso la paz?_

—_¿Paz? —Draco no había sido muy conciente de haber estado alguna vez en paz. _

—_Cuando no tenías que estar aquí si no con tus amigos o en la escuela, cuando sólo te preocupabas por cómo lograr pasar el examen de transformaciones y no por cómo conseguir tener esa horrible marca en el brazo y formar parte del ejército del Lord o cómo hacer para que ese tal Potter sea capturado… _

—_Paz —repitió Draco saboreando la palabra —Paz…_

_Draco se giró un poco más, su rostro quedó más cerca de Yarik, pudo ver sus labios rojos mucho más de cerca que nunca, y el deseo que le provocaron hizo que su estómago diera una vuelta completa. _

—_Yo… sí, lo extraño, aunque el Lord ha estado presente en mi vida y tras Potter desde hace muchos años. _

—_Pues espero que pronto lo capturen y domine al mundo y haga todo lo que quiere hacer para que pueda irme de aquí— afirmó Yarik, su tono había cambiado ligeramente._

_Draco era conciente de que no era sólo su imaginación, ese rostro se estaba acercando más a él, que trataba de pegarse más al piso, como si eso ganara distancia entre ambos. Distancia que no estaba seguro querer interponer realmente, su corazón se estaba acelerando y sus manos apretaban el pasto por la ansiedad. _

—_O tal vez quedarme aquí… pero ser libre —murmuró Yarik y Draco sólo hizo un asentimiento mientras sentía ya el tibio aliento sobre sus labios y por reflejo cerró los ojos un instante, instante en que los labios suaves y calientes de Yarik se posaron sobre los suyos y presionaron apaciblemente. _

_Sintió como sus labios hormigueaban y sus mejillas se calentaban y cuando esa lengua recorrió su labio inferior de manera tan insinuante, su respiración se detuvo un instante. Instante en el que tomó conciencia de lo que estaba pasando allí: estaba besando a un hombre. Sus manos se levantaron y empujaron el cuerpo de Yarik hacia un lado, la sensación de vacío que quedó en sus labios no le importó mientras se ponía en pie y respiraba entrecortadamente por el pánico: había besado a otro hombre. "No". Se corrigió." Ese hombre me ha besado a mí". No quiso admitirse que en realidad el beso le había gustado. _

—_¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —chilló Draco retrocediendo un paso más y mirando a un sonrojado Yarik. _

—_¿Nadie te había besado antes? —preguntó, pese al sonrojo, con tono calmado, como si hablaran acerca del clima._

—_Sí… pero… —Draco tartamudeó y se sintió estúpido así que apretó los labios tratando de aclarar en su mente lo que realmente le quería decir —Eres un chico y yo otro, no nos podemos besar._

—_Oh… ya entiendo —Yarik suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer en la hierba nuevamente. _

—_¿Qué? —Draco sabía que no debía seguir preguntando, que simplemente debía salir de allí y llegar a su habitación, encerrarse y hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado. _

—_Aún no te has dado cuenta… —Yarik sacó un cigarro más y lo encendió, Draco se sintió tonto viendo hacia sus labios y la manera que aprisionaban el cigarro antes de dejar escapar el humo —Me gustas… y sé que te gusto._

—_Tú no puedes gustarme —Draco levantó la voz más de lo necesario —, eres un hombre y eso es totalmente asqueroso y repulsivo._

_Yarik asintió suavemente —Me gustas y no me importa parecer asqueroso y repulsivo, pensé que era mutuo… —Yarik dio una calada más al cigarro antes de continuar—, ser lo que soy es por lo que mi padre quiere que esté aquí, porque cree que así me hará más "hombre", aunque claro, no entiende que esto no tiene nada que ver con eso… Me gustan los hombres, y me gustas tú y si no sientes lo mismo no pasa nada, no creas que intentaré violarte o algo por el estilo— las últimas palabras habían sonado duras, parecía que realmente empezaba a ofenderse. _

_Draco entrecerró los ojos y no se dejó persuadir por el tono en la voz de Yarik —Tu padre tiene razón, eso que haces no es correcto… no puedes ir por allí besando a los hombres, es… antinatural, ¡por todos los demonios!_

_Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la mansión con pasos largos y rápidos, apretando los puños y no queriendo admitir el hormigueo que aún sentía en los labios. _

_Esperó a estar solo en su cuarto para poder repasar sus labios con un dedo tímidamente mientras recordaba el beso… Aquel beso era de los mejores que había tenido, por que ningún otro beso lo había agitado de esa manera, pero estaba mal… muy mal, —es un chico y tú un chico y eso simplemente no se hace —susurró en la oscuridad. _

_*****_

_La siguiente noche no se despertó por una pesadilla, despertó con la sensación de ser besado nuevamente sobre el pasto, como la madrugada anterior, y lo peor de todo era que estaba excitado, completamente excitado y caliente, como no lo había estado nunca. _

_Llevó con algo de temor la mano bajo el pijama hasta su erección y suspiró suavemente mientras se acariciaba lentamente al inicio, imaginando a Pansy junto a él, en su cama y desnuda, pero conforme su mano ganaba velocidad y su excitación crecía la imagen de Pansy iba cambiando por otra mas, por la de un chico de cabello oscuro, ojos azules y labios rojos, —Yarik —murmuró inconscientemente y abrió los ojos de golpe, no creyendo que hubiera dicho eso en realidad, la sensación de placer recorrió su cuerpo entero y gimió suavemente mientras se corría, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada, pero sobre todo su corazón latiendo frenéticamente, realmente había fantaseado con aquel chico. _

_Los días que siguieron los pasó entre acompañar a su madre, escuchar los rumores y noticias acerca del cada vez más inminente rescate de Azkaban e ignorando y evitando cruzarse con Yarik, aunque debía admitir que en las noches cuando estaba solo había pensado en él y en aquel beso. En él y sus palabras, y más de una vez había estado tentado a caminar hacia el jardín nuevamente, y sentarse a su lado, no sabía realmente que era lo que buscaba, sólo que quería sentir lo que Yarik le hacía sentir. _

_La noche anterior al día del rescate de Azkaban no pudo más, sin tratar de analizarlo o pensarlo mucho se puso una bata encima y caminó hacia los jardines, y luego hasta el lugar donde siempre Yarik se encontraba, con algo de temor por no encontrarlo o por ser mal recibido. Finalmente lo divisó, estaba sentado sobre la hierba, apagando un cigarro contra el pasto. Su cabello oscuro se agitaba con la brisa y Draco tuvo que reconocer que estaba perdido… _

—_Has vuelto —dijo Yarik girándose completamente, tenía una sonrisa temerosa, casi como si no supiera que esperar de ese encuentro. Draco tampoco sabía que esperar en realidad. _

—_Pensé que tal vez podrías darme un cigarro —dijo sentándose junto a él en la hierba, era una respuesta estúpida, lo sabía, pero su ingenio no estaba a la orden del día, aparentemente. _

—_Claro —Yarik alcanzó la cajetilla a Draco y le ayudó a encender el cigarro con su propia varita, Draco sólo le sonrió en agradecimiento y ambos se quedaron en silencio, Draco fumando lentamente y Yarik observando el cielo y su rostro alternativamente. _

—_Tu padre esta dentro de esa prisión ¿verdad? —preguntó Yarik luego de un momento mas. _

—_Sí… mañana en la noche debe volver a casa al fin._

—_¿Por eso no puedes dormir? ¿Tienes miedo de que algo salga mal?_

_Draco bufó suavemente —No debería decirte esto —admitió, pero lo cierto es que no tenía a quien más decírselo, a quien más revelarle sus temores, el contárselos a su madre solamente haría que se alterase más y sus amigos… sus amigos no habían vuelto a comunicarse con él pese a que sabía que las clases ya habían terminado y estaban en sus casas_

—_, tengo miedo de demasiadas cosas._

—_Oh… — Yarik le dio una mirada reconfortante y con, según le pareció a Draco, algo de temor colocó una mano sobre su brazo —Yo puedo escucharte… o sólo acompañarte… lo que quieras._

_Lo que quieras, había dicho Yarik y Draco sólo podía mirar sus labios rojos y recordar el beso y la forma como el sólo recuerdo lo excitaba, tal vez necesitaba besarlo de nuevo para poder aclararse y darse cuenta de que en realidad no sentía nada por él, que sólo era la ausencia de cariño lo que lo obligaba a pensar así._

—_Lo que quiera —repitió mientras acercaba su rostro al de Yarik una vez más, el chico parpadeó confuso un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y acercarse también. _

_Sus labios se unieron una vez más, pero la sensación de asco o de estar haciendo algo incorrecto no llegó, sólo la sensación de paz, de tranquilidad y de excitación. Sus manos se aferraron a los brazos de Yarik mientras sentía esa lengua nuevamente sobre su labio inferior, acariciándolo lentamente, tentándolo, y no resistió la tentación mucho más tiempo, separó suavemente los labios y la sintió entrar en su interior mientras las manos de Yarik lo apretaban por la cintura y cuando esos dientes lo mordieron, gimió. _

_Ambos se separaron jadeantes, mirándose directamente a los ojos y con cierto temor. Cuando Yarik levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla con tanto cariño no pudo dejar de sentirse bien, de sentirse de alguna manera cuidado y era una sensación tan agradable en un momento como ese que sinceramente lo agradeció. Yarik dio una mirada alrededor, seguramente preocupado por que alguien más pudiera verlos._

—_No nos verán —lo tranquilizó Draco en un susurro y Yarik sonrió antes de acercarse a él y besarlo otra vez, su lengua invadiéndolo nuevamente y esas manos empujándolo contra el pasto. Y Draco se dejó hacer, dejó que Yarik le besara y lo recostara completamente contra la hierba, dejó que esas manos vagaran por su pecho y abdomen y que esos labios besaran su cuello y su mandíbula, que mordieran su oreja. Cuando esos dedos empezaron a desabotonar el pijama para tocar más piel aún quiso protestar, pero lo único que consiguió fue gemir, gemir necesitadamente mientras su propio cuerpo se arqueaba en busca de más contacto, de que esas manos abarcaran toda la piel posible. La boca de Yarik se apartó un instante de su cuello y ya la extrañaba cuando sintió esa lengua delineando una de sus tetillas, gimió y con una mano buscó hacerse del cabello del chico, sus dedos se enredaron entre las finas y suaves hebras y su espalda se arqueó cuando esa lengua fue reemplazada por unos dientes, era una sensación intermedia entre el dolor y el placer, y era maravilloso. _

_Yarik llegó nuevamente a su altura y lo besó una vez más, pegando sus cuerpos, mientras sus manos aún serpenteaban sobre su abdomen, y entonces esos dedos siguieron más abajo, hasta donde nadie le había tocado antes, su respiración se aceleró y giró el rostro para terminar el beso._

—_Espera… —jadeó. _

—_Shh…— Yarik le dio un beso en la frente mientras una de sus manos abarcaba ya por completo su erección y la presionaba suavemente, haciendo que se sintiera mucho más caliente aún —No pasa nada…_

—_¡Oh demonios! — gimió Draco en el momento en que esa mano comenzó a subir y bajar sobre su miembro. —Demonios— repitió no queriendo pensar en que se trataba de un hombre el que estaba arrancando todas esas sensaciones y gemidos. Que era un hombre el que lo estaba masturbando y tocando de esa manera. Por un hombre por quien estaba reaccionando así. _

—_Te ves tan sexy —dijo Yarik antes de atacar su cuello una vez más, esta vez todo era mucho más rudo, reconoció Draco, las caricias, los besos e incluso las mordidas, pero estaba bien, todo se sentía demasiado bien. _

—_Merlín —gimió apretando los dientes cuando esa mano ganó mayor velocidad, sus caderas se levantaban ya solas tratando de encontrar más contacto aún. _

—_Draco… —el aliento de Yarik golpeó contra su oreja y envío latigazos de placer por toda su columna. _

_Draco no pudo contestar, simplemente lo miró implorante, mientras sentía esa mano acariciándolo. _

—_¿Podrías…? —la mano de Yarik se detuvo de pronto y Draco gimió descontento pero Yarik lo volvió a besar en los labios, dejando en el aire la pregunta, Draco podía sentirlo moverse sobre él, podía sentir sus cuerpos chocando pero no se preocupaba de nada que no fueran esos labios sobre los suyos y la forma de hacer que su erección volviera a ser acariciada. La mano de Yarik tomó una de sus manos y la jaló hacia abajo, Draco abrió los ojos y emitió un chillido de sorpresa cuando se encontró sujetando la polla del chico, ligeramente húmeda y realmente dura. _

—_Sí…— suspiró Yarik suavemente y miró a Draco a los ojos una vez mas, Draco simplemente se quedó quieto, esperando mientras sentía pulsar aquella erección entre sus dedos, cuando la mano de Yarik se cerró una vez más sobre su erección y comenzó a moverse cerró los ojos y gimió nuevamente, su propia mano, casi inconcientemente, inició las caricias a la erección de Yarik, ambos cuerpos se pegaron lo más posible mientras sus manos subían y bajaban y sus gemidos se entrecortaban y mezclaban con sus besos. _

_Cuando Draco sintió que el orgasmo le llegaba y que era inminente mordió el labio inferior del chico con más fuerza de la necesaria, Yarik aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas y de su mano y de pronto se encontró lloriqueando de placer, sintiendo como se derramaba en la mano del chico y como su propia mano estaba empapada de un líquido caliente. _

_En cuanto había recobrado un poco la respiración y el sentido común se había puesto en pie y apenas acomodándose la ropa un poco había salido corriendo de allí, demasiado espantado por lo que había pasado, por lo que había hecho y había dejado que le hicieran, ni siquiera giró el rostro un instante a ver a Yarik, no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a su habitación y se quitó la ropa para luego meterse en la ducha, tratando de quitarse las señas de su corrida y la de Yarik, mezcladas sobre su pecho y abdomen. Se quedó allí por horas, esperando que el agua limpiara todo lo que había pasado, pero cuando finalmente se dejó caer en la cama, se siguió sintiendo sucio, culpable, un mal hijo y un impuro. _

_*****_

_La mañana siguiente se había levantado demasiado temprano y su madre había estado con él durante todo el día, le había preguntado si se encontraba bien más de una vez, y Draco había querido decirle lo que sentía, lo que pensaba pero sabía que solamente lograría horrorizarla, más aún en un día como ese. _

_Draco observó junto a su madre desde una esquina como el grupo de mortífagos que iban a rescatar a los que estaban prisioneros partían, reconoció a Yarik entre el grupo y sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, pero Draco rompió el contacto, no podía seguir viendo esos ojos azules tristes y heridos, no le gustaban así, tenía que reconocer que le gustaban cuando brillaban, cuando eran felices. _

_Cuando el grupo desapareció Draco se metió en su habitación y se dedicó a observar la noche, pensando en su padre y en que pronto lo tendrían en casa, en que tal vez él si podría echar al Lord y todos los mortífagos, que podría hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad, debía poder. _

_Aunque no todo volvería a la normalidad, no en su interior al menos, lo sabía, porque ahora había algo más, una preocupación y un sentimiento diferente al que había sentido nunca por nadie, y además esa sensación de repudio hacia si mismo por hacer algo así, por dejarse llevar por aquello que era tan incorrecto y a la vez tan… correcto. _

_*****_

_La madrugada había sido rota por el sonido de mucha gente entrando a la Mansión, él no se había dado cuenta en que momento se había quedado dormido, así que se sobresaltó por todo el alboroto._

_Con el corazón en un puño bajó las escaleras corriendo, cuando llegó al primer piso vio a su madre de pie, junto a las puertas que daban al salón principal, ese al que ya no podía entrar porque era de uso exclusivo del Lord y de sus mortífagos, alrededor habían unos cuantos magos más, no todos estaban encapuchados, mientras caminaba hacia su madre buscó con la mirada a Yarik, pero no se encontraba allí, se preguntó si es que finalmente habría podido asesinar a alguien y portar la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, si ahora si pertenecía a los verdaderos mortífagos. _

—_Tu padre está adentro —susurró Narcissa con voz suave —. Lo he visto… está allí._

—_¿Qué…? _

_Tenía la garganta demasiado seca, había esperado demasiado tiempo que su padre volviera, y se sentía decepcionado de que en lugar de estar con ellos estuviera en una reunión de mortífagos._

—_¿Qué te ha dicho? —consiguió preguntar finalmente. _

—_Nada —Narcissa apretó los labios un instante —. El Lord no ha dejado que nadie se les acerque… _

_Draco asintió y se quedó de pie, junto a ella por lo que le pareció una eternidad, un ruido a la izquierda lo hizo girar, de otra de las habitaciones salía Yarik, no parecía muy contento, tenía la túnica chamuscada y una expresión sombría. Quiso preguntarle que había pasado, que era lo que ocurría, pero no se animó a moverse un centímetro del lado de su madre y de esa puerta que lo separaba de su padre, Yarik pasó de largo, le dirigió una mirada desinteresada antes de salir por las puertas que lo llevaban a los jardines. Draco suspiró imaginándoselo sentado en la hierba, fumando tranquilamente, viendo la noche pasar y se le apeteció tanto estar a su lado, sentarse junto a él y dejar que el tiempo avanzara… sin pensar en nada más._

_*****_

_El reencuentro con su padre se postergó hasta casi el amanecer, cuando las puertas se abrieron por primera vez, Draco sentía sus piernas y brazos entumecidos por el tiempo que llevaba de pie allí, junto a su madre, contuvo la respiración mientras todos salían, reconoció, bajo las túnicas raídas y los rostros cansados a varios de los amigos de su padre, a los que cayeron en el ministerio, y también vio a algunos nuevos, estaba seguro que muchos de ellos no eran aún mortífagos, pero pensó que el Lord los había sacado igual esperando que se enlistaran en sus filas, después de todo, ¿Cómo le niegas la ayuda a alguien que te sacó de tan horrible lugar?_

_Las puertas se cerraron una vez más, y Lucius no había abandonado la sala, Draco se giró interrogante hacia su madre que sólo negó con la cabeza._

—_¿Por qué no le deja salir? —murmuró sabiendo que ahora habían demasiados mortífagos alrededor como para querer llamar la atención. _

—_Hay que esperar, hijo —murmuró Narcissa apretando su brazo suavemente, el contacto se sintió reconfortante, su madre siempre lograba hacerlo sentir seguro y tranquilo. _

—_Cissy —dijo la voz de su Tía Bellatrix a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia. _

—_Oh, Bella… —murmuró Narcissa apartándose de Draco y caminando junto a su hermana, las vio conversar en murmullos y el gesto en su madre le indicaba que no estaba muy contenta, sin embargo asentía suavemente. _

—_Draco, querido —dijo Narcissa acercándose nuevamente a él —, debo ir a organizar que todos estén cómodos, al parecer nuestros invitados se quedaran por más tiempo del planeado—_

_Draco sabía que su madre estaba enojada, pero que se tenía que aguantar, añoró más que nada a su padre, y la esperanza de que él pronto los pudiera ayudar se hizo más intensa en su pecho. _

—_¿Pero y mi Padre?_

—_Tú espera por él, Bella dice que no tardará en salir, yo me reuniré con ustedes luego… —Narcissa pasó los dedos por el cabello de Draco, ordenando los mechones sueltos —, llévalo a nuestra habitación en cuanto salga. _

_Draco sólo asintió en silencio y se quedó solo allí, de pie, junto a las puertas de madera, a su alrededor veía a los hombres que habían sacado de Azkaban, con las túnicas rotas y las miradas extraviadas, estaba seguro que muchos de ellos incluso ya habían perdido la razón permanentemente, y esperaba que su padre no hubiera sucumbido a la locura también. _

_Entonces el primer grito llegó, aun ahogado por las gruesas puertas lo pudo escuchar, era su padre, su padre gritando, pegó su cuerpo más a la pared y apretó los puños, sintió como las uñas se le clavaban a la palma de las manos, contuvo la respiración todo lo que pudo, obligándose a ser fuerte, a comportarse de acuerdo a su estatus, no dejándose amilanar ni mostrar débil delante de todos ellos. Los gritos duraron lo que a Draco le pareció una vida entera y cuando finalmente Lucius salió lo hizo caminando despacio, y mirando alrededor, como buscando algo o a alguien. Tenía unos cardenales en la mejilla y el cabello sucio y enredado, la túnica gris estaba rota y vieja, sin embargo sus ojos, sus ojos grises seguían igual que siempre, eso fue lo que Draco vio primero, sus ojos y que no había cambiado, que debajo de esa capa de suciedad y cansancio su padre continuaba siendo su padre; Lucius Malfoy. _

_El reencuentro no fue tan agradable o cariñoso como Draco había ansiado, Lucius le había dado una mirada seria y Draco entendió que no hablarían, no por ahora al menos, así que haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera lo guió por las escaleras hasta las habitaciones principales, hasta sus habitaciones. _

_Lucius había entrado en la recamara mirando todo con anhelo, luego le había dado las primeras palabras a su hijo —Estoy cansado, déjame solo._

_Draco no había protestado, ni le había manifestado lo decepcionado e incluso herido que se había sentido por esa petición, simplemente había asentido y salido de la habitación. _

_Cuando Draco había cerrado silenciosamente la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres se había encontrado con él una vez más, parecía como si lo hubiera estado siguiendo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron rápidamente, recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando ambos se habían besado y tocado de esa manera tan inapropiada y a la vez tan… apropiada y agradable._

—_¿Tu padre ya está mejor? —Había preguntado con ese acento tan duro y extraño. _

—_Sí. _

—_Me alegra._

—_¿No deberías estar durmiendo o algo así? —preguntó Draco comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación, pese a que no era lo que pretendía, Yarik lo siguió. _

—_Tú también deberías descansar, no te debes preocupar por tu padre, creo que dormirá durante mucho tiempo…_

—_Debo ayudar a mi madre —respondió doblando por el pasillo en el momento en que su madre caminaba hacia ellos. _

—_Claro, lo entiendo —murmuró suavemente Yarik antes de sonreír hacia la mujer —Señora Malfoy, buenos días._

—_Oh, Buen día— dijo algo extrañada porque aquel chico la saludara, por lo general pasaban de ser percibidos en ese lugar que ya no era más su hogar. _

—_Mi padre está durmiendo, creo —explicó Draco sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo y culpable, allí estaba él en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, hablando con su madre, acerca de su padre junto a aquel chico…_

—_Será mejor que tú también vayas a descansar, hijo —dijo Narcissa —, yo iré a ver a tu padre y a acompañarlo…_

_Draco apenas hizo un asentimiento y su madre se alejó con pasos veloces por el pasillo, supuso que también estaba ansiosa por verlo y hablar con él. A él le hubiera gustado también poder hablar con él…_

—_Draco… —Draco casi había olvidado que Yarik seguía junto a él._

—_Qué._

—_Quiero hablar contigo._

—_Yo no quiero._

—_¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces? —preguntó Yarik avanzando junto a él. _

—_Ir a la cama —Draco se dio cuenta de que eso no sonó muy bien por la ceja levantada del otro chico —. Me refiero a yo solo… es decir… ahora quiero estar solo —demonios, tenía que sonar como un tonto niño asustado delante de él. _

—_Claro… escucha, yo estaré como siempre en el jardín, para cuando quieras venir —había dicho Yarik antes de alejarse por el pasillo, Draco se había quedado de pie, viéndolo alejarse, las dos partes en su interior luchando nuevamente, la razón y el deseo… Sentir esas manos otra vez, esos labios y ese calor, pero era algo incorrecto, algo que no se debía hacer, prohibido. _

_*****_

_Había dormido durante casi todo el día y lo había despertado uno de los elfos, Draco se había sentado en la cama, aún mareado y aturdido mientras la criatura le informaba que sus padres deseaban hablar con él, que lo esperaban en su dormitorio. Aquello fue lo único que necesitó para despejarse por completo, se había puesto una bata encima, antes de salir dio una mirada más al jardín, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, pronto anochecería nuevamente. _

_Sus piernas le parecieron demasiado cortas mientras corría por los pasillos, se sorprendió al cruzarse con varios magos; mortífagos, que ahora pululaban por su casa con total libertad, cuando llegó delante de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres tomó una bocanada de aire y se acomodó el cabello antes de llamar, la suave voz de su madre le dio la autorización para pasar. _

_Su padre estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá, con una copa de whisky en la mano y mirando hacia la ventana abierta. _

—_Padre —murmuró Draco caminando hacia él con algo de temor. _

—_Draco —respondió Lucius poniéndose en pie, extendió los brazos y le dio un fuerte pero breve abrazo, Draco suspiró aliviado, su familia estaba completa nuevamente, ahora si estaban juntos, una vez más. _

—_Siéntate, hijo —pidió Narcissa mientras se sentaba en otro de los sillones, Draco sólo asintió en silencio y obedeció, su padre le dio una mirada intensa, demasiado intensa y por un momento tuvo miedo._

—_Verás, Draco, las cosas han cambiado mucho… —empezó a hablar su padre con voz monótona, no había casi ninguna emoción en ella, Draco se quedó completamente quieto, escuchando todo lo que su padre le decía, hablaba de desgracias, de vergüenza y humillación, de cómo ahora los Malfoy debían servir al Lord de la manera más adecuada para tratar de recuperar el sitio perdido, confesó ser el único culpable del infortunio de la familia, y que no lo culpaba por no haber podido cumplir con la misión encomendada, y que no se preocupara, que en el futuro habrían más oportunidades para dejar en alto el nombre de los Malfoy una vez más. _

_También le dijo que aquellos invitados no se irían muy pronto, no todos al menos, muchos partirían a realizar las misiones que el Lord encargaría ahora que ya estaba en el camino para llevar a cabo sus planes, pero que la Mansión seguiría siendo ocupada por el Lord, que serviría de cuartel general. Draco se había mordido la lengua para no protestar, aquel lugar era su hogar, no un cuartel general. _

—_Aún no tenemos decidido que vuelvas a Hogwarts, eso se decidirá pronto… no dependerá de mí o de tu madre, pero debes entender que debes cumplir con cualquier cosa que te pidan hacer de ahora en adelante —Lucius se inclinó hacia el frente y le dio una mirada más intensa —, no dejarte engatusar ni engañar, y mucho menos creer en falsas expectativas de deshacerte del compromiso que tenemos con el Lord, como pasó en la escuela, con el viejo ese. _

_Draco sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y apartó la mirada, su padre sabía, sabía lo que había pasado en la torre. _

—_Padre, yo… —intentó excusarse con voz demasiado nerviosa. _

—_Ahora eso no importa, ahora sé que harás lo correcto, que no volverás a cometer ese error. ¿Cierto?_

—_No, padre —respondió rápidamente Draco, aunque no se animaba a ver a su padre a la cara nuevamente, se preguntó si es que el castigo recibido la madrugada anterior se debía a eso. _

—_Te creo —afirmó Lucius calmadamente —, ahora, sobre la escuela, si el Lord piensa que le servirás mejor en Hogwarts así será, y si piensa que es mejor que te quedes en casa, te quedarás… _

_Draco no se había planteado más volver a la escuela, recordaba haberle hablado a Yarik de ella, y no pudo dejar de sentir cierta pena, por más veces que la había menos preciada aquel lugar se le hacía mucho más seguro y añorante que nunca. _

_Aquella noche Draco había salido bastante tarde de la habitación de sus padres, entre las cosas que había notado era que su padre, pese ha haber dormido todo el día aún parecía muy cansado y que su madre no había sonreído en ningún momento._

"_Tiempos difíciles se avecinan… tendremos que demostrar que aún valemos para estar al lado de Lord" _

_Eso había dicho su padre y Draco no podía dejar de sentir odio hacia ése "Gran Lord". Ése que le había ordenado asesinar y que luego lo había castigado y maldecido… que había lastimado a su padre, aquel que había usurpado su casa y humillado a su familia. _

_Se tendió sobre la cama y estuvo mirando al techo, dándole vueltas a todo lo que su padre había dicho, no era siquiera libre de decidir si volver o no a la escuela, tendría que esperar… Se sentía frustrado, cansado y harto, con tan sólo diecisiete años se preguntó que tan difícil sería desaparecer para siempre del mundo. _

_La madrugada llegó y él seguía allí incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar al techo, era lo único que podía hacer, la única libertad de la que disfrutaba, aunque también podría caminar hacia el jardín y ver a Yarik, Yarik siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, de una u otra manera…_

_*****_

—_Te he extrañado… pensé que no vendrías —dijo Yarik en cuanto Draco se sentó a su lado. _

—_Sólo quiero un cigarro —mintió Draco, aunque en realidad no sabía lo que quería o porque estaba allí. O no se lo quería admitir al menos. _

—_Lo que quieras —respondió Yarik pasándole la cajetilla de cigarros a Draco. _

_Encendió uno ya con algo de experiencia y dio una calada profunda, el tabaco le llenó el pecho y le dejó un sabor extraño en la boca, casi el mismo sabor que tenían los besos de Yarik…_

—_Oí que tu padre está mucho mejor._

—_Sí, lo está._

—_¿Qué harán ahora?_

—_No lo sé y no quiero hablar de eso —contestó Draco con voz firme y molesta, Yarik se encogió de hombros y no comentó nada en un par de minutos más. _

—_Mi padre salió herido, está muy molesto conmigo por eso, pretendía que obtuviera la marca, pero no pude hacerlo —su voz sonaba pausada, casi calmada, pero había algo en el fondo, algo que sonaba roto, Draco giró para verlo mejor mientras Yarik seguía hablando —, me dijo que el Lord pronto empezaría a castigar a los que no estemos a la altura… Yo no había querido que saliera herido, simplemente me quedé congelado ante la idea de matar a alguien… no podría ¿sabes? Hacer que alguien que estaba aquí no esté más, que desapareciera… _

—_Lo sé —murmuró Draco mirando la expresión perdida de Yarik, la misma que él tenía durante el curso pasado, mientras se daba cuenta que no había forma de que en verdad matara a alguien, incluso al vejete que tan mal le caía, simplemente no podría —. Yo tampoco lo puedo hacer… —Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y Yarik le dio una mirada confundida —No lo pude hacer, mejor dicho…_

_Relató la amenaza del Lord, lo perdido que se había sentido, como se había sentido tan culpable al ver como sus intentos fallidos llegaban a otras manos, como casi mata a un par de personas para terminar bajando la varita en el último momento, como había sido imposible para él siquiera pensar en la maldición asesina. Yarik lo había escuchado en silencio, sin preguntas, sin interrumpirlo, simplemente allí a su lado. Draco se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que contaba algo así, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a su madre ni a su padre, no con tantos detalles, no diciendo lo que realmente había sentido. _

_*****_

_Aunque no volvieron a tener contacto más allá que el de dos amigos, las madrugadas que pasaron en el jardín se volvieron como una tabla de salvación en medio de esa horrible pesadilla que había proseguido al rescate de su padre, los días se la pasaba aterrorizado, cumpliendo ordenes de todos los que se pusieran delante, mientras su padre pasaba horas encerrado en reuniones con mortífagos para luego salir de la mansión y no volver hasta muy tarde, Draco había querido preguntar qué era lo que hacía, qué era lo que el Lord le encargaba, que su padre le contara, como antes, cuáles eran los planes, cuáles eran los pasos a seguir, pero nada de eso ocurría, su padre se había vuelto callado, osco; no hablaba nunca con él y ya rara vez lo veía junto a su madre. _

_La situación empeoró cuando le ordenaron matar una vez más y falló. Recibió un par de cruciatus delante de todos, y los aguantó lo mejor que pudo, prometiéndose que la siguiente vez si lo haría. Pero la siguiente vez volvió a fallar, y los castigos se incrementaron. Para la tercera vez el castigo fue superior y estuvo encerrado en su habitación, en cama, convaleciente, durante varios días, en esos momentos se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a Yarik y su simple conversación en el jardín. _

_La mirada de su padre se volvía mucho más dura y él sabía que lo estaba decepcionando, pero simplemente no podía, no había forma de que la varita dejara de temblar en su mano y pronunciara el hechizo asesino. El Lord parecía disfrutar con que Draco llegara sin la marca en el brazo, pues desfogaba toda su frustración con él. Más de una vez deseo que realmente se le pasara la mano y terminara con todo aquello de una buena vez. Aunque nunca sucedió. _

_Yarik tampoco la estaba pasando mejor, luego del fallido intento de su padre por volverlo un mortífago completo lo obligaba a salir con los demás, buscando que pronto también volviera ya con la marca en el brazo, pero Yarik ni siquiera hacía el intento de matar a nadie, se quedaba en pie, cruzado de brazos con aire desafiante. Eso sólo lograba enfurecer más a su padre y aunque Yarik trataba de aguantar valientemente cada uno de los castigos, Draco sabía que cada vez estaba más agotado y triste. _

_Draco aún seguía pensando en los besos y caricias que había compartido con él, pero se obligaba a mantener alejado ese episodio de su mente el mayor tiempo posible, pues cada vez que lo rememoraba se convencía de que tal vez, en medio de toda esa situación ya no era tan malo hacer lo que deseaba hacer, pero aún así mantuvo su fuerza de voluntad hasta aquella tarde… _

_Sabía que Potter había cumplido ya diecisiete años el día anterior, también sabía que algo pasaría, porque todos estaban de un lado para otro, frenéticos, trazando planes, revisando mapas y hablando en murmullos, y entonces, cerca del medio día todos se habían ido, incluso el Lord. La casa había quedado casi completamente vacía, su madre, que le había dado la varita a su padre, porque a este el Lord se la había quitado, se encerró en su habitación sin decir una palabra, y Draco se sintió ligeramente perdido, cuando entonces Yarik apareció, caminando por el salón con total calma, como si no pasara nada grave. _

—_¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Draco en un susurro Yarik miró a ambos lados y negó suavemente, pero Draco sabía que estaba mintiendo, que no estaba siendo honesto._

—_¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? —preguntó Draco nuevamente, Yarik arqueó una ceja y por primera vez Draco no tuvo miedo de aquella mirada, simplemente se giró y caminó con total calma por el gran salón hasta las escaleras y de allí por los pasillos hacia su habitación, sabía que Yarik lo estaba siguiendo y conforme avanzaba su corazón se agitaba con más fuerza, esperaba poder conversar con él y que le contara que era lo que estaba pasando, pero la idea de estar a solas con él, en su habitación y con la casa casi vacía, lo perturbaba también. _

_Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación la abrió y entró, pero no la cerró espero durante muy poco tiempo hasta que Yarik apareció, mirando alrededor algo confundido. Draco levantó la mano y cerró la puerta con un hechizo de protección que su padre le había enseñado._

—_Tienes una habitación muy bonita —murmuró Yarik._

—_¿Por qué hablas en susurros? —preguntó Draco, extrañado. _

—_Para que no nos escuchen…_

—_Nadie nos escuchara, esta habitación, al igual que la de mis padres está insonorizada. _

—_Oh… entonces ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó Yarik con su timbre de voz normal y sentándose en la cama, pese a haber varios sillones donde pudiera haberse sentado había elegido la cama, los sueños que Draco había tenido en esa cama, pensando en él volvieron a su mente y sintió como se sonrojaba y acaloraba. _

—_Quería que me cuentes que estaba pasando._

—_Siéntate aquí y te cuento —pidió Yarik palmeando a un lado de la cama, junto a él._

—_Vamos, Draco —insistió al ver la resistencia del chico. _

_Draco caminó lentamente y se sentó completamente rígido a su lado, esperando que le contara lo que estaba sucediendo y que luego saliera de allí, no se sentía cómodo con él a su lado en la cama. Aunque en realidad no era que no se sintiera cómodo, era que tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podía hacer, miedo a lo que podía ceder. _

—_Hoy harán un gran ataque —le informó Yarik —, atacaran el Ministerio, y además la casa de alguien… Weasley, al parecer ese tal Potter está allí. _

—_¿En la madriguera?_

—_Sí, eso mismo, la madriguera —dijo Yarik girándose hacia él—. Eso es todo lo que sé… no me han dejado saber más._

—_¿Y cómo es que nos hemos quedado aquí?_

—_No han llevado a ninguno de los novatos, dicen que no es el momento para cometer errores, no después de la última vez._

_Draco recordaba esa última vez, había sido poco después de que su padre fuera liberado, había atacado la casa de los parientes muggles de Potter, y para variar el famoso niño-que-vivió se había escapado por los pelos, Yarik había estado allí, muchos habían estado allí y contaron como al final se le escapó al mismo Lord, y sólo por poco. _

—_¿Crees que está vez…?_

—_¿Lo atraparan? —Yarik se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso._

_Y Draco lo sabía, no le gustaba que la gente muriera, y no le gustaba la guerra, estaba allí por que su padre lo tenía obligado y amenazado, por que quería que se enderezara y se convirtiera en un verdadero hombre, pero aunque hubiera podido encerrar su cuerpo en aquella mansión y lo hubiera obligado a luchar no había logrado cambiar su modo de pensar, detestaba la guerra y detestaba hacer daño. _

_Draco se había quedado en silencio un rato más, pensando en Potter, siempre lograba escaparse de todo, nunca salía más que lastimado o herido, y se había enfrentado al Lord más de una vez, estaba casi seguro que esta vez no sería la excepción. Aquel cara rajada tenía en algún sitio un ángel que lo cuidaba demasiado bien. _

—_Tú quieres que lo atrapen ¿verdad? —preguntó Yarik, Draco se sobresaltó al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaban pero no hizo mucho por alejarse. _

—_No lo sé… si mi padre lo hace las cosas podrían mejorar, pero… _

—_Tú no eres malo, Draco —interrumpió suavemente Yarik, extendiendo una mano para acariciar su mejilla. Draco tembló ligeramente ante la tibia caricia y cuando esos dedos recorrieron de la mejilla hasta su barbilla no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos—. Estás en una posición tan injusta…_

_Draco quiso tener una respuesta a eso, decir que si era malo, que había tratado de matar a alguien y en más de una ocasión, que había torturado por ordenes del Lord, y que esas eran suficientes razones para ser considerado como alguien "no bueno", alguien malo, pero no pudo decirlo, sin darse cuenta aquellos tibios labios se posaron nuevamente sobre los suyos, casi tímidamente al inicio, como pidiendo permiso para continuar y Draco, que había fantaseado ya demasiadas veces con eso, no se resistió, sus manos se sujetaron de la túnica de Yarik mientras lo atraía más hacia él, sus labios se acariciaban de manera ruda, y esa lengua empujaba entre ellos para poder entrar, y Draco se lo permitió, dejó que esa lengua entrara en su boca y lo estremeciera completamente, que esos dientes lo mordieran y que esas manos recorrieran su cuerpo, su torso y jugaran con los botones de su oscura túnica. _

_Sabía que estaba siendo empujado contra la cama, y sabía lo que podía pasar, y sabía que tenía miedo y había una voz gritándole a la distancia que estaba mal, terriblemente mal, pero decidió no hacerle caso, no por el momento al menos. _

_Cuando sintió el cuerpo de Yarik sobre el suyo jadeó suavemente a la vez que el beso se rompía, pero Yarik no se detuvo, sus labios empezaron a mordisquear cualquier parte de su piel mientras sus manos se encargaban de deshacerse hasta del último botón de su túnica. Y Draco colaboró, hizo salir volando los zapatos hacia un lado, y dejó que Yarik lo fuera desvistiendo poco a poco, mientras él también besaba y mordisqueaba cualquier espacio de piel libre que encontraba._

_Aunque había intentado librar de su ropa a Yarik, las manos le temblaban demasiado para poder sacar más que un par de botones, finalmente Yarik, aún besándolo se había desnudado completamente y se había tendido a su lado. Las caricias se detuvieron, simplemente lo había mirado intensamente, acariciando su mejilla como al inicio. Draco estaba seguro que el chico estaba esperando que se arrepintiera, pero él no lo hizo y se acercó más a Yarik. La piel caliente de Yarik apretándose contra su propia piel le transmitía mucho más que calor, le transmitía una paz y seguridad que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, hacía demasiado tiempo, era como estar en un lugar alejado, alejado de la Mansión, de sus padres y de las ordenes del Lord, alejado de la guerra, alejado de cualquier realidad que no fueran él, Yarik y esa cama. _

_Los besos volvieron lentamente, con calma, con tranquilidad, como si realmente dispusieran del resto de la vida para besarse, su piel entera era acariciada de una u otra manera, ya fuera con esa lengua que recorría su pecho, o con esas manos que se abrían paso entre sus piernas, acariciando casi venerando cada parte suya, haciéndolo sentir como no se sentía en mucho tiempo, haciéndolo sentir especial. _

_Cuando la boca de Yarik bajó mucho más, hasta su miembro y lo acogió Draco sintió que podía morir de placer en cualquier momento, mientras esa lengua seguía subiendo y bajando y esos labios succionando cada vez más fuerte, enredó sus dedos en la oscura cabellera y levantó las caderas con fuerza, embistiendo una y otra vez, hasta que sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba sólo un instante antes de sentir todo el placer estallar en su miembro, gimió y lloriqueó mientras sentía a Yarik aún lamiendo. _

_Se desplomó contra la cama y sintió el cuerpo de Yarik subir nuevamente, parecía feliz, sonreía y los ojos le brillaban de una manera que Draco no había visto antes… Sus labios fueron atacados con la misma pasión que poco antes, sintiendo esta vez su propio sabor mezclado con el Yarik, y sus pieles pegándose más aún, podía sentir la erección del chico contra su pierna, y cuando Yarik se apartó de el y lo hizo girar un poco jadeó, mitad miedo, mitad excitación… _

_Yarik se dejó caer a su lado, lo sentía en su espalda, esa lengua ahora estaba recorriendo sus hombros, y haciéndole sentir más nuevas y fantásticas sensaciones, mientras sentía como esa dureza se frotaba entre sus nalgas… y entonces tembló, el miedo volvió a él y la paz por el orgasmo lo abandonó. _

—_Shh… no tengas miedo— murmuró Yarik con voz suave y calmada sobre su oído, Draco sabía que lo podía empujar y que podía salir de allí, que podía detener todo en el momento que quisiera, y ese era precisamente el problema, sabía que en el fondo no quería detenerlo. _

—_Todo estará bien —continuó Yarik, alejándose apenas un instante de su cuerpo, Draco giró la cabeza para verlo estirarse sobre la cama y rebuscar en el piso hasta que se levantó con la varita en mano, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los grises de Draco, y sonrió suavemente, acercándose a él para besarlo una vez más._

_Cuando esos labios se alejaron empezaron a morder su nuca, Draco gimió y se arqueó ligeramente, apenas conciente de la varita que recorría su espalda con lentitud, cuando esa varita se aventuró un poco más abajo entonces chilló y trató de apartarse, con una mano Yarik lo sujetó de las caderas y sin apartar la varita de entre sus nalgas susurró algo que Draco no entendió, pero si sintió aquella viscosa frialdad justo allí, sobre su entrada. _

—_Yarik… —protestó con voz entrecortada, los temblores a su cuerpo habían vuelto. _

—_Será más fácil así… —le dijo el chico pegándose nuevamente a él y empujándole las piernas hacia adelante, Draco se dejó acomodar, no respondió ni se giró siquiera, supuso que la varita había caído a algún lugar por que ya no la sentía más en su cuerpo, ahora sólo la piel del chico y los besos y mordidas sobre su nuca y aquella dureza entre sus nalgas. Por más que lo intentó no pudo relajarse por completo, cuando ese primer dedo entró en él causándole ardor y dolor, se mordió los labios tratando de no parecer un quejicas, no delante de Yarik al menos. _

_Yarik siguió besándolo y susurrándole que no tuviera miedo, que todo estaba bien y que pronto todo sería mejor, cuando esos dedos abandonaron su interior Draco estaba ya seguro de lo que seguiría y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire mientras sentía cierta presión en su entrada, y al inicio estuvo bien, hasta que Yarik empujó._

_Draco gruñó y se agarró con más fuerzas a las sábanas mientras sentía como su interior era irrumpido bruscamente por algo demasiado grande y grueso._

—_Merlín, Draco… —gimió Yarik, empujándose contra él un poco más, y Draco se preguntó si es que realmente todo ese suplicio tendría una recompensa. _

—_Espera… —pidió cuando las punzadas de dolor llegaron al límite soportable para él —, ¡Merlín! para… para —se quejó entre chillidos._

_Yarik finalmente, para alivio de Draco, se detuvo, sintió como los labios del chico volvían a su nuca y su cuello, besando y mordiendo. Parecía más ansioso que antes y en cierta forma Draco lo entendía, sin embargo el dolor no se había ido del todo, aunque con esas mordidas… _

_Yarik al parecer quiso aprovechar la oportunidad porque se empujó nuevamente contra él, Draco sintió sus nalgas chocando contra la pelvis del chico a la vez que emitía un gemido ronco y satisfecho. _

_Draco no se movió, ni siquiera podía dejar salir algún sonido de su garganta, el dolor y la sorpresa le habían quitado el aire. _

—_Pasará pronto — le prometió Yarik con voz grave —, eres tan estrecho y caliente… no tienes idea de lo que se siente…_

_Y Draco estuvo a punto de decir que no, que definitivamente no tenía ni idea y que se apartara de su culo, que aquello estaba resultando muy mala idea, pero no lo hizo se limitó a respirar profundamente, Yarik pareció tomar eso como una invitación por que empezó a moverse lenta y cortamente contra él. Draco lo sentía entrar y salir, y su interior ardiendo. Sus puños sujetaron con más fuerzas las sábanas y estaba a punto de preguntar en qué momento se suponía que eso se ponía mejor cuando Yarik hizo un extraño giro con su cadera (o al menos eso le pareció a él) y algo en su interior vibró, y vibró con tal fuerza que lo hizo gritar y arquearse. _

_Yarik lo sujetó con más fuerza de la cadera y comenzó a golpear con más velocidad y Draco lo agradeció porque cada golpe era un latigazo de placer, un placer tal que se imponía al dolor._

_Su erección despertó nuevamente y se sintió cada vez más excitado; incluso gimiendo y retorciéndose un poco. De pronto Yarik se detuvo y Draco quiso protestar, pero no tuvo tiempo, las manos de Yarik lo empujaron sobre la cama, dejándolo completamente boca abajo, lo sintió sentarse sobre él, y luego esa presión otra vez, la primera sensación fue de ardor y algo de dolor, pero luego todo mejoró de nuevo, mientras se empujaba hacia atrás para recibirlo mejor y lograba que su erección se rozara contra las sábanas y los latigazos de placer llenaban su cuerpo, mucho más intensos que antes. _

_Cerca de su oído podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Yarik, hablando entrecortadamente en búlgaro, Draco no podía entender muy bien lo que decía, y no se ocupaba de intentar traducirlo, estaba demasiado ocupado gimiendo, empujándose y gritando, hasta que aquella sensación recorrió su cuerpo por segunda vez en esa tarde, y apretando las sábanas sintió como se derramaba; algo tibio entre sus piernas y el cuerpo de Yarik cayendo sobre él le dieron a entender que no había sido el único en llegar. _

_Se habían quedado quietos durante mucho rato, Yarik había salido de su interior con lentitud y el ardor y dolor habían vuelto, junto con la sensación de sentirse húmedo y sudado, sin embargo no había tenido fuerzas suficientes para mover un dedo siquiera, incluso estaba seguro que había dormido durante un rato, hasta que el sol se había ocultado por completo y la habitación se había quedado a oscuras. No fue hasta que Yarik lo jaló nuevamente hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios que la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza; su primera vez había sido con otro hombre, había dejado que lo tomaran y lo peor de todo era que no se arrepentía, que le había gustado y que si Yarik le decía que repitieran en ese momento Draco hubiera aceptado, y de buena gana. _

**Fin del Flash back**

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había amanecido, había pasado toda la noche pensando y despierto, luchando con todos los sentimientos que esos recuerdos le provocaban. Arrastrando los pies y agradeciendo el no tener ya más trabajo que realizar llegó hasta la cocina, sobre la mesa sólo había una nota de su madre:

_Draco, _

_Tuve que salir a trabajar._

_Tu madre_

Draco supo que su madre seguía enfadada, se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse, miró alrededor, y se dio cuenta que si quería desayunar tendría que arreglárselas solo. Seguro que no era tan difícil.

Sacó de uno de los estantes el cartón de jugo y luego, antes de realizar el hechizo revisó, sólo por si acaso, si es que no estaba prohibido hacer un hechizo congelante, suspiró aliviado al ver que no y sirvió un enorme vaso de jugo, que luego enfrío, de otro de los estantes sacó una barra de pan y partió un pedazo, luego se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y bebió con tranquilidad, las cortinas estaban abiertas y podía ver como el sol iluminaba la mañana pero su mente aún seguía navegando entre los recuerdos… sabía que no era bueno que siguiera recordando y pensando en eso, sabía que le hacía daño, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, Yarik una vez le había dicho que las personas morían realmente cuando uno las dejaba de recordar, y él no quería que Yarik muriera… no en sus recuerdos al menos….

**Flash back **

_La vida se había hecho medianamente soportable, aunque habían varias cosas en contra; había estado esperanzado en que lo dejasen volver a la escuela, lejos de casa, lejos del cuartel general de mortífagos en que se había convertido su hogar, pero no había sido así, se había quedado allí y no sólo como un mero espectador, su padre lo había obligado a obedecer las ordenes del Lord, torturando personas, magos y brujas que Draco dudaba fueran una real amenaza. Los castigos por no poder asesinar volvieron con fuerza, cada vez más duros, pero aún así era posible que lo hiciera. _

_El Lord le había quitado la varita a su padre, hace mucho tiempo que lo había hecho, delante de todos, de manera humillante, y aunque en un inicio lo dejaba ir de misión con los demás mortífagos usando la varita de Narcissa, de pronto lo confinó a la mansión, y eso sólo hacía que el carácter de Lucius fuera peor aún, ya nunca sonreía o tenía una mirada reconfortante para él, las pocas veces que lo veía parecía enojado, furioso. _

_Draco en realidad había estado rehuyendo su mirada, al igual que la de su madre, o la de su tía, la de cualquiera que pudiera intuir que había algo diferente en él. _

_Luego de la primera vez que estuviera con Yarik, ambos habían despertado de madrugada, sobresaltados por los ruidos del exterior, los mortífagos y el Lord habían vuelto. Apurados y sin decir mucho en realidad se vistieron y salieron lo más sigilosamente que pudieron hasta unirse al grupo, su padre se veía agotado, y en cuanto lo había mirado a los ojos había sentido su corazón desbocarse por la culpa y sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza. _

_Poco a poco había sido más simple para él manejarlo, pero aún tenía ese sentimiento de traición cada vez que veía a su padre a la cara, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, porque le estaba mintiendo, porque estaba haciendo algo muy incorrecto. _

_Una de las pocas cosas que le alegró los días ese tiempo fue cuando fue enviado junto con Yarik a hacer la guardia en una calle muggle bastante pobre y fea, pero por primera vez en su vida no le importó a donde lo mandaban o si el lugar no era adecuado para él, porque podía desaparecer de lo asfixiante que se había vuelto la Mansión y respirar un aire distinto, no uno donde debían ir a matar, simplemente tenían que esperar y espiar, y eso era bastante bueno, más aún con Yarik…_

_Claro que fueron más aspirantes novatos a mortífagos a cuidar aquel lugar, Draco sabía por su madre que era la casa de los Black, en donde creían que Potter y sus amigos se refugiaban, y habían estado allí por horas, viendo la gente pasar, examinando con atención el espacio inexistente entre el número 11 y 13 de esa calle, pero nada había ocurrido, Yarik y él conversaron mucho aquella tarde, siempre tratando de guardar todas las distancias adecuadas con todos esos novatos cerca, y finalmente cuando volvió a casa con una respuesta negativa el Lord había decidido dar un ejemplo con ellos y los había castigado. Esta vez Draco no giró a ver a sus padres, a buscar la fuerza que siempre buscaba en ellos, esta vez giró hacia Yarik y sus ojos azules, y aferrándose a ellos aguantó uno de los muchos castigos que recibió durante ese año. _

_En el fondo todo había resultado bien en ese tiempo, si podía bloquear de su mente los castigos del Lord y la frialdad de su padre, porque tenía algo más; tenía a Yarik, que se escabullía a su habitación todas las noches, para irse antes de que el sol saliera, aquellas noches se le hacían demasiado cortas, insuficientes, y por lo tanto intensas. _

_Yarik disparaba en su interior sentimientos hasta ese momento desconocidos para él, disfrutaba dejarse amar en las madrugadas, fumar en silencio durante largos ratos que no resultaban para nada aburridos, porque él estaba a su lado, tumbado desnudo, mirando el techo y perdido en sus pensamientos y aún así, en silencio, resultaba una compañía agradable. Le gustaba explorar su cuerpo luego de terminar el segundo cigarro de la noche, y que Yarik se dejara amar de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando había visto cosas demasiado feas durante el día, porque sentía que podía consolarlo, hacerlo olvidar de la misma manera en que él lo hacía olvidar. Le gustaba meterse en la bañera con él y permanecer entre sus piernas, sumergido en el agua y descansando contra su pecho hasta casi quedarse dormido, le gustaba Yarik y todo lo que su presencia significaba. Excepto por el miedo a ser descubiertos. Durante los días apenas y se cruzaban, mientras menos lo hicieran mejor. Ambos eran concientes del peligro que corrían en un lugar plagado de mortífagos y un gran Lord que defendía la sangre pura. Y el que dos magos de sangre pura anden retozando en las noches era una de las afrentas más altas que podía haber. En el fondo Draco no se preocupaba por el futuro, sabía que era muy probable que ninguno de los dos llegase con vida para ver siquiera el final de la guerra. Y había acertado, en parte…_

**Fin del Flash back**

Draco suspiró profundamente mientras terminaba de enjuagar el vaso que había usado, tal vez sería buena idea intentar preparar algo de cenar más tarde, no sabía a que hora llegaría su madre pero sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra para planificar algo, tal vez de esa manera ella dejaría de estar molesta con él. No quería seguir peleado con ella, era lo único que le quedaba, ya ni siquiera su padre estaba allí. Aunque su madre le había dicho que su padre si lo había perdonado él no podía estar seguro del todo. Recordaba esa mañana, luego de que la guerra terminó, su padre estaba a su lado en la mesa del Gran comedor, pero no lo miraba siquiera, registraba cada movimiento a su alrededor y parecía cavilar sobre cual era el siguiente paso a seguir, Draco había pensado que tendría tiempo para hablar con él, para explicarse… pero claro, eso no había sucedido.

**Flash back**

_Decían que uno debía tener cuidado con lo que pedía por que era posible que se realizase, y así había sido, después de varios meses, Draco había sido obligado a volver a la escuela, al parecer al Lord le parecía más adecuado que estuviera allí, junto con Crable y Goyle, a los que apenas había visto unas cuantas veces en la Mansión, ambos se comportaron de manera un poco más fría con él. Draco quiso creer que sólo era miedo por el lugar donde se encontraban, cuando Crable consiguió hacer aparecer la marca tenebrosa en su brazo Draco sintió algo partirse en su interior, no había esperado que su amigo pudiera asesinar a nadie. _

_La noche anterior a su regreso a la escuela Yarik lo había abrazado muy fuerte y le había dicho que lo extrañaría, pero que se sentía aliviado de que se fuera, que estaría más a salvo lejos de la Mansión. Draco sabía que era cierto, que Yarik tenía razón, pero no por eso podía dejar de sentirse triste, Yarik no estaría más en las noches para él, no sentiría su compañía ni hablarían en susurros en la oscura habitación, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia y a su cariño que sabía que todo sería mucho más difícil ahora. _

_El regreso a la escuela no fue tan glorioso como había esperado, Crable y Goyle permanecían a su lado, sin embargo él podía sentir que algo había cambiado entre ellos, ya no eran como antes… _

_Pansy seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor, y Draco se preguntó por qué antes había disfrutado de su compañía, ahora sólo le causaba jaquecas y aburrimiento. Ella era tan empalagosa que Draco empezó a evitarla cada vez con más descaro, sin embargo ella no se rendía, siempre seguía allí, alrededor, varias veces estuvo tentado a cuestionarla acerca de si es que no sabía que los Malfoy no ocupaban más el lugar privilegiado al lado del Lord. _

_Las mañanas en la escuela si las esperaba con ansías, no por las clases que tendría con los hermanos Carrow, ni porque tendría que ver e incluso participar en los castigos a los rebeldes. Si no porque todas las mañanas una lechuza marrón llegaba hasta su mesa con una carta de Yarik. _

_Él le decía que las escribía en las madrugadas, mientras fumaba en el jardín y pensaba en él. Draco casi podía imaginarlo, sentado en el ya cada vez más frío jardín, con la cajetilla de cigarros a un lado y el oscuro cabello suelto, ondeando al viento, cubierto por ese abrigo negro y contemplando la noche. Siempre se ocupaba de hacerle saber que sus padres estaban bien y de cómo había ido el día. _

_Algunas noches Draco despertaba en mitad de la noche y se sentaba en su cama, con una de esas cartas de Yarik entre las manos, releyéndola y casi imaginando que estaba en el jardín junto a él. _

_Cuando las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron, le llegó además de la carta de Yarik una carta de su padre; lo instaba a organizar a los novatos que aún estaban en la escuela para secuestrar a la chica Lovegood._

_Él no había querido participar de eso, pero no tenía muchas opciones, así que junto a sus ahora compañeros en la causa había trazado el plan y de acuerdo a lo esperado, lo había conseguido, junto a los refuerzos que aparecieron en la estación del tren habían logrado llevar a la chica a la Mansión. Draco nunca le había tomado mucha importancia durante la escuela, sin embargo no se había sentido capaz de mirarla a la cara durante el secuestro, se sentía demasiado malo haciendo algo así, y aunque Yarik ya le había explicado porque tenían que secuestrarla, el que su padre estuviera apoyando al famoso Potter, que ahora brillaba por su ausencia, no le parecía razón suficiente para lastimarla. _

_Su mente había estado demasiado ocupada en ese tiempo, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que nada lo afectaba y que estaba orgulloso de ser un próximo mortífago delante de sus compañeros de escuela, pero algunas veces pensaba en Potter, en que si realmente se había dado a la fuga y había dejado el mundo mágico para que se jodiera. Draco tenía que admitir que si él hubiera sido Potter se hubiera largado mucho tiempo antes. _

_La primera noche, luego de que regresara de la escuela para las vacaciones más tristes de navidad que había tenido en su vida, no había podido ver a Yarik, no habría sido prudente, aunque claro, luego aprendería con mucho dolor lo que realmente significaba el no ser prudente en una situación como esa. _

_La segunda noche en la mansión Yarik había llegado a su habitación pasada la media noche, aquella noche se habían amado en silencio, entre pequeños jadeos y suaves caricias, Draco no sabía como había podido estar tanto tiempo sin él. _

_Los días siguientes fue como un retroceso en el tiempo, pasaban las noches juntos y los días evitándose, pero Yarik había cambiado, su mirada era cada vez más vacía, más temerosa, y sus convicciones de no apoyar la guerra más fuertes aun. _

_Draco nunca olvidaría aquella conversación, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, completamente desnudos, Yarik se había dejado amar y Draco se sentía demasiado adormilado ya, pero la voz y la seriedad de Yarik lo habían traído de vuelta. _

—_Me iré._

—_¿Ahora? —preguntó Draco algo confundido, aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer. _

—_De la mansión, escaparé, puedo ir hacia el mundo muggle, puedo empezar de nuevo, lejos de todo este infierno…_

—_No puedes irte —había dicho Draco seriamente girando hacia él, aunque en realidad había querido decir "no puedes dejarme solo". _

—_Quiero que tú vengas conmigo, que nos vayamos juntos —Yarik había sujetado sus manos con fuerza y le había dado una mirada intensa —, estoy tan enamorado de ti, Draco, que no quiero que sigas en peligro, ni viviendo de esta manera, quiero que seamos libres._

—_Yo… —Draco se había quedado sin palabras, sólo mirando hacia el rostro pálido y cansado de Yarik, hacia sus ojos azules brillantes… Irse, que fácil y bien sonaba, sólo irse, alejarse de todos, del Lord, de los mortífagos, de sus padres… No, no podía alejarse de ellos —. Yo no creo que pueda… mis padres, ellos podrían morir si lo hiciese. _

—_Ellos pueden venir con nosotros —Yarik sonaba tan desesperado —, además que no olvides que es por ellos que estás aquí, encerrado en tu propia casa, estoy seguro que querrán que te libres de todo esto._

_Draco negó con la cabeza, sus padres jamás le perdonarían que los abandonase, menos para fugarse con otro tipo._

—_No puedo… Yarik, esto terminara pronto… —mintió, aún seguía pensando que no acabaría nunca, que ellos no podrían sobrevivir a eso. _

_Yarik había suspirado y lo había soltado, dejándose caer en la cama de espaldas, encendió en silencio un cigarro más y fumó con demasiada lentitud, Draco casi pudo ver como se iba haciendo más viejo, acabado por una guerra que apenas iniciaba y se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que podía ser algunas veces._

—_Escucha… —murmuró acariciando su brazo casi con veneración —, lo siento… no tengo derecho a decirte que hacer, pero si puedes irte, debes hacerlo, debes irte y tratar de escapar, sólo si estás seguro de que lo conseguirás, no te preocupes por mi, mis padres y yo nos cuidaremos y nos encontraremos cuando todo esto termine…_

_Yarik no había contestado, había apagado el cigarrillo en silencio y se había abrazado a él, cerrando los ojos y respirando calmadamente, Draco se había quedado despierto el resto del tiempo, sólo mirándolo dormir y acariciando apenas sus brazos o su cabello, pensando en cuanto tiempo más les quedaría juntos, antes que Yarik se fuera… _

_Los días siguientes habían sido demasiado para Draco, el Lord había vuelto a la mansión y lo obligó a retomar las torturas, Draco apenas y podía contener el dolor en su pecho al verse nuevamente en la posición de torturador, muchas veces se preguntó si todo no se trataba de una prueba para ver en que punto se quebraba y lo mataban finalmente, por no ser un buen mortífago, o aspirante a mortífago. _

_Por las noches Yarik trataba de convencerlo de que lo acompañara, de que había esperanzas, que el mundo era muy grande para que nadie los buscara siquiera, y por más que Draco hubiera querido decir que si no podía dejar a sus padres, no en la posición en que se encontraban, prisioneros en su hogar y en vergüenza, no podía agregar más vergüenza aún a los Malfoy. _

_Algunas noches incluso habían llorado juntos, Draco recordaba todo eso como un sueño, abrazado a Yarik, sollozando de impotencia, harto de su vida y de lo que tenía pero incapaz de cambiarla. Yarik siempre lo consolaba. A excepción de Mirtle la llorona y el entrometido de Potter, no había dejado que nadie lo viera llorar, nadie debía saber lo débil que era en realidad, pero con Yarik era diferente, él siempre le decía que llorar era bueno, y no lo miraba con lástima, sólo le abrazaba y apretaba con fuerza, haciéndole saber que estaba allí, para escucharlo, para consolarlo e incluso para quedarse a su lado aunque quisiera marcharse. _

Hasta ahora Draco seguía sintiéndose culpable por no haber insistido en que Yarik se marchara solo, en que se apresurara con su huída.

_Todo había pasado el día después de navidad, a sólo unos pocos días de tener que volver a la escuela, por como todo se había dado Draco supo que debieron haber sido sospechosos durante mucho tiempo, que de alguna manera se habían descuidado, y habían pagado ese descuido con tanto dolor… _

_Draco estaba tendido en la cama, completamente desnudo, Yarik estaba tendido a su lado, habían hecho el amor por primera vez en esa noche, y Yarik lo acariciaba de manera lenta, susurrando cuanto lo quería, cuando la puerta se había abierto de golpe. Ambos se habían sentado a la vez, ninguno había sido tan listo para coger la varita a tiempo._

_El grito de Lucius hizo que su corazón latiera con velocidad insana, mientras las luces de las antorchas se encendían nuevamente, Draco se sintió aterrado mientras Yarik jalaba una de las sábanas y los cubría a ambos, aunque era algo que no servía de nada. Junto a su padre estaba de pie el padre de Yarik, y detrás de ellos Narcissa, Draco nunca había visto tanto asco o desprecio en la mirada de su padre como en ese momento. _

—_Tú, maldito desgraciado —susurró la voz del padre de Yarik con ese acento tan marcado mientras avanzaba hasta la cama, Draco sintió a Yarik pegarse más a su cuerpo aunque su mirada no reflejaba tanto terror como el que sabía que estaba sintiendo. _

—_Padre… _

—_Draco, sal de esa cama inmediatamente —la voz de Lucius sonó imponente mientras entraba a la habitación seguido de Narcissa, la puerta se cerró rápidamente y Draco supo que le había puesto el hechizo de seguridad para que nadie más pudiera entrar o escuchar. _

_Draco le dio una mirada más a Yarik, pero el seguía mirando a su padre, como si estuvieran enfrascados en una lucha de miradas. _

—_Que salgas de allí te he dicho._

—_Escucha, Padre no… — empezó a excusarse Draco, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que podría decir para calmar a su padre. _

—_No me llames padre —interrumpió Lucius con voz fría—. No vuelvas a decirme padre, ningún hijo mío se revuelca en la cama con otro hombre. _

_Draco sintió aquellas palabras mucho más dolorosas que los castigos que el Lord alguna vez le había dado, mucho peores, hasta ahora dolían. _

—_Tú sólo has traído la vergüenza y la desgracia a nuestra familia, y te he soportado mucho —empezó a hablar el padre de Yarik nuevamente, con voz fuerte y dura —, pero no te aguantaré esto más tiempo, ni tus depravaciones y desviaciones… nunca más. _

—_No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Yarik levantando más el rostro —, nunca más tendrás que hacerlo._

_Entonces Yarik apretó suavemente su mano contra el brazo de Draco, sólo un instante antes de ponerse en pie y sin importar mostrarse desnudo delante de los demás, buscar su ropa alrededor, Draco supo que eso era una despedida._

—_Me iré de aquí y no volverás a saber de…_

_El padre de Yarik no había dejado que terminara de hablar, lo había sujetado con fuerza de un brazo y lo había zarandeado hasta hacerlo caer al piso, Yarik apenas y había emitido un gemido de dolor._

—_Déjelo, no lo golpee —se quejó Draco levantándose también, jalando las sábanas alrededor de su cintura._

—_Tú cállate, eres tan culpable como él, ambos son una vergüenza —replicó el padre de Yarik hacia Draco mientras Yarik trataba de ponerse en pie. _

—_No, no lo somos— respondió Yarik, y Draco estuvo seguro que diría algo más, pero su padre fue mucho más rápido, con el rostro rojo de ira apunto hacia su hijo y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Yarik cayó al piso con un golpe sordo, Draco corrió hacia él, trató de ver si estaba bien pero no pudo, su propio padre lo había sujetado con fuerza de los brazos y lo había lanzado contra una de las paredes, su espalda dio contra la fría pared mientras la sábana que tenía en la cintura cayó hacia el piso. Terminó cayendo hasta el suelo, enredándose con la sábana y, mirando con asombro y resentimiento hacia Lucius. _

—_Déjame… lo ha lastimado, ¿no lo ves? —se quejó poniéndose en pie, jalando la sábana para cubrirse nuevamente y tratando de llegar a Yarik una vez mas, pero Lucius le volvió a interrumpir el paso. _

—_Es lo que merece, eso y más, al igual que tú —Lucius entrecerró los ojos con rabia hacia su hijo—. ¿Cómo pudiste…? En nuestra casa, revolcándote en la cama con ese… ese… _

_Draco agachó la mirada, se sentía tan sucio y culpable en ese momento. _

—_Confío en que esto no saldrá de aquí —había dicho el padre de Yarik hacia Lucius que había girado rápidamente. _

—_No, no debe salir de aquí, yo corregiré a Draco y tú te encargarás que ese muchacho no se le acerque más. _

_Draco dio una mirada de pánico hacia el cuerpo desmayado de Yarik, que flotaba en el aire por un hechizo que su padre le había lanzado y cubierto por una de las sábanas. El hombre hizo un asentimiento y caminó hacia la puerta, Narcissa que sólo había permanecido de pie a un lado observando todo en silencio, se hizo a un lado y los dejó salir, Draco no olvidaría jamás ese momento, la última vez que vio a Yarik, la primera vez que entendió lo que era realmente perder a alguien. _

—_Padre… —pidió—, no dejes que se lo lleve, lo va a lastimar, no sabes de lo que es capaz…_

_Draco no pudo seguir abogando por Yarik, las manos de su padre se apretaron en sus hombros y lo estrellaron contra la pared una vez más. _

—_Es lo que se merece, y lo que tú te mereces, ¡mal hijo! —gritó Lucius agitándolo con fuerza, Draco sabía que podía defenderse, tal vez empujar, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía mientras su mente registraba cada una de las palabras de su padre, su expresión de asco, de decepción… _

—_Lucius, suéltalo —ordenó Narcissa hablando por primera vez—. Déjalo._

_Lucius dio un paso hacia atrás, casi como si estuviera asombrado de lo que había estado haciendo y Draco se dejó caer en el piso nuevamente, demasiado cansado y adolorido, por primera vez levantó la vista hacia su madre, mirándola con real atención; ella estaba llorando._

—_Eres la vergüenza de nuestra familia —escupió Lucius mientras Narcissa lo tomaba de un brazo, seguramente temerosa de que volviera a golpearlo. _

—_No, déjalo… hay que dejarlo aquí, pronto podremos hablar._

—_No, Narcissa, no hay nada de que hablar —gritó Lucius soltándose de su esposa y caminando hacia la salida, sin mirar una vez más a Draco, al salir dio un fuerte portazo que resonó en los oídos de Draco por mucho más rato. _

_Draco y Narcissa se quedaron en silencio durante un momento más, ella no dejaba de llorar y Draco de dar vueltas a todo lo que había pasado. _

—_Madre… Yarik, por favor, su padre lo lastimara… por favor —pidió Draco de pronto, desesperado, confiando en que su madre lo ayudaría, que no permitiría que lo lastimaran. _

_Sin embargo Narcissa sólo negó con la cabeza. _

—_Lo siento, lo siento tanto, hijo._

**Fin del Flash back**

Draco se abrazó con más fuerza, estaba sentado en el sofá, durante el resto del día se había quedado sentado allí, mirando hacia la nada y recordando…

**Flash Back**

_Después de aquella noche había sido encerrado en su habitación. Tres veces al día un elfo aparecía con una bandeja de comida, había intentado que el elfo le diera información acerca de Yarik, o que le pidiera a su padre o su madre que vinieran, pero todo había sido en vano, el elfo no parecía autorizado a ayudarlo._

_Cuando salió de aquella habitación fue el día que debía volver a la escuela, o eso intuyó al despertar y encontrar el baúl ya listo al pie de su cama, ni siquiera tenía conciencia de cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente, se había pasado demasiado tiempo en blanco, mirando en las madrugadas hacia el jardín, tratando de encontrar a Yarik entre las sombras de los árboles y dormitando durante el día, casi sin comer, no tenía deseos de nada más. _

_Nadie lo llevó a la estación, cuando partió lo hizo por que un elfo le dijo que debía hacerlo, ni su madre ni su padre estuvieron cerca para despedirse. En la escuela, en su habitación en las mazmorras, no podía dejar de pensar en él, sabía que si estuviera bien lo habría contactado, habría tratado de escribirle, en cambio la ausencia total de noticias no podía más que ser un mal augurio._

_A partir de allí todo fue peor, la escuela, sus compañeros, la vida, todo. Su mente sólo estaba en Yarik, en sus recuerdos y sus promesas, en su culpabilidad por no haberlo convencido de huir solo e incluso, cuando recordaba las palabras de su padre, se arrepentía de no haber huido con él. _

_Durante ese tiempo en la escuela no había estudiado casi nada, sólo lo justo para no llamar la atención y no ser castigado o que no le comunicaran a sus padres su bajo rendimiento, en el tiempo libre no hablaba con nadie, se encerraba en su cama y permanecía horas, leyendo y releyendo las cartas de Yarik, imaginando que aún seguía a su lado, que cuando volviera a la mansión estaría allí, esperando por él, aunque sabía que no sería así. _

_Cuando volvió nuevamente a la mansión para las siguientes vacaciones era conciente de su estado: estaba más delgado, pálido y con ojeras, ya que por las noches apenas podía dormir._

_Nuevamente fue encerrado en su habitación, hasta aquella tarde en que su padre lo mandó llamar, con el corazón en un puño fue hacia una de los salones. Su padre aún tenía esa mirada de desprecio, y Draco sabía que se acercaba aquella conversación que tanto había temido… _

_Pero su madre los había interrumpido antes de que Lucius siquiera dijera una palabra, argumentando que habían capturado a Potter. _

_En ese momento algo se había agitado en su pecho, cuando su padre le había hablado con ansiedad, instándolo a reconocer a Potter y sus amigos, y claro que sabía que eran ellos, y su padre había hablado de perdón, de que todo estaría bien si eran ellos, pero luego todo se había torcido cuando su tía había irrumpido en el salón… _

**Fin del Flash back **

_*****_

La casa había quedado completamente a oscuras, la tarde había caído sin que él siquiera lo notara.

Draco olvidó sus deseos de preparar la cena para su madre, caminando con lentitud llegó a su pequeña habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, se cubrió con las sábanas, sintiendo demasiado frío para estar en verano y cerró los ojos, recordando como había decido portarse bien nuevamente, poder hacer que su padre lo perdonase, lo viera nuevamente con cariño, y que incluso le dijera que había pasado con Yarik, si es que finalmente lo habían mandado de vuelta a Bulgaria… aunque nunca lo había conseguido, aquella noche, en que Potter escapó de la mansión había perdido su varita en manos del cara rajada, y su padre sólo había hecho un gesto de desaprobación, cuando todo hubo terminado su madre lo envió a su habitación nuevamente, y no había vuelto a salir hasta que debía volver a la escuela una vez más, pero esa mañana sí se había encontrado con alguien en la mansión, justo antes de salir, su tía Bella estaba allí, sentada, esperando por él…

**Flash Back **

—_Draco… ya de vuelta a la escuela ¿eh?_

—_Si, tía —Draco se sentía incómodo en su presencia, no entendía como en el pasado le había podido agarrar tanto cariño. _

—_Espero que obedezcas las órdenes que te den… pronto el Lord se levantará como único vencedor —su tía se puso en pie y Draco dio un paso hacia atrás ante la mirada cada vez más maniática y malvada —. Tengo algo para ti._

_Draco levantó la vista un instante, pero luego apartó la mirada, no necesitaba a su tía hurgando en sus recuerdos, notó el movimiento que ella hacía extendiendo la mano hacia él._

—_Tu madre me ha pedido que te la diera… lo haría ella misma pero aún anda algo ocupada cuidando a Lucius. _

_Draco le dio una mirada interrogante mientras tomaba la varita, recordando vagamente cuando era pequeño y su madre le dejaba jugar con ella, simulando que podía realizar grandes hechizos. _

—_¿No lo sabías? Si, he notado que últimamente te tienen demasiado encerrado… Lucius pagó caro el dejar ir a Potter._

_Draco tragó grueso imaginando los castigos del Lord, guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y asintió suavemente._

—_Debo irme._

—_Claro, claro… —Bella se volvió a acomodar en el sillón y suspiró profundamente —. Debes cuidarte mucho, quien sabe lo que te puede pasar si te equivocas._

_Draco sabía que había maldad en su voz, pero la tentación era grande, ella sabía algo y quería que él se enterara._

—_Nada me pasara._

—_Por supuesto que no, además quien querría que acabes como Yarik, ¿cierto?_

_Draco sintió su corazón acelerarse con fuerza, no pudo evitar avanzar hasta ella, mirándola de manera interrogante. _

—_Sí, ese pobre chico —negó Bella con la cabeza—, a veces los padres deben ser estrictos con sus hijos… y cuando ya no se pueden corregir… —Bella levantó la vista y sonrió con completa maldad—, es mejor un hijo muerto que un hijo que avergüence a la familia. _

_Draco sintió como el mundo le caía encima, mientras retrocedía lentamente, su tía soltó una pequeña carcajada y él no se pudo contener más, corrió fuera de la habitación y fuera de la mansión, hacia los jardines, respirando entrecortadamente, las palabras de su tía resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez: "Muerto"_

**Fin del Flash back**

***  
**

Para su sorpresa, no le costó mucho trabajo averiguar que era lo que había pasado, se preguntó si aquello no sería obra de su padre, para hacerle ver lo que podía pasarle si es que persistía con su comportamiento. En la escuela averiguó que Yarik había sido encerrado en una de las mazmorras, aprovechando la ausencia del Lord el padre de Yarik lo había castigado con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza… su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo y al cabo de unos días murió… El padre de Yarik se había desecho del cuerpo, al parecer lo había enviado a Bulgaria y había proseguido con sus tareas de mortífago, como si nunca hubiera tenido un hijo al cual llorar.

Durante interminables noches las imágenes de un Yarik siendo torturado y lastimado interrumpieron sus sueños, se preguntaba que era lo último que había pensado, o si realmente había sufrido tanto como pensaba… hasta que poco a poco aprendió a recordarlo de la manera que sabía que a Yarik le habría gustado ser recordado, sonriente y feliz, hablando de todo el mundo que tenían por delante, de sus ideales, fumando tranquilamente en el jardín, o besándolo de manera lenta en su habitación, con el cabello suelto y los labios demasiado rojos…

Draco sabía que no lo había superado, que Yarik era la víctima que más sentía de la guerra, y ni siquiera había querido luchar en ella, ni siquiera había muerto a manos de los del otro bando, si no en el sótano de su casa, pagando con sangre por ser como era, en manos de su propio padre.

Entonces fue cuando al fin entendió, entendió lo que su madre quería que entendiera, él estaba vivo, allí, aún tenía una oportunidad, una oportunidad que muchos no habían tenido, ni su padre, ni Crabbe, o Goyle, mucho menos Yarik, y sobre todo por él, por todo lo que le había dado, por sus deseos truncados de vivir, él debía vivir.

*****

**Fin de la primera parte**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas mías:**

* Según tengo leído, el asesinato de Dumbledore fue en junio del 1997, pero no se especifica la fecha, considerando que el cumpleaños de Draco fue el 5 de junio, pienso que lo más probable es que cuando Draco dejó entrar a los mortífagos a la escuela ya era mayor de edad y ya había cumplido 17 años.

*

Realmente me gusta está canción y espero que la puedan escuchar, creo que le queda muy bien a Draco, la letra es apenas dos estrofas, y las comparto con ustedes:

**El Espíritu del Bosque II**

**(Outro)**

**Letra y música: Txus**

**El Mago de OZ**

http://www. **. com/watch?v=rQsUx57QBEg**

Ahora te toca vivir

ya habrá tiempo de morir

hazte amigo de la adversidad

o nunca serás feliz

Y algún día verás

que la vida es muy corta para llorar

se tú mismo, eso nunca nadie

te lo podrá quitar.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ya sabemos quien es Yarik, y lo que significó y significa en la vida de Draco. Aunque he tratado de que todo cuadrara con el libro siete algunos datos del tiempo que pasó Draco en la Mansión y en la escuela he tenido que cambiarlos, aunque no afectan en nada la trama ni es una gran modificación.

Este es uno de los capítulos más tristes que escribí, me dio mucha pena hacerlo.

El siguiente capítulo, como les dije ya es de la segunda parte, empieza la escuela:

**CAPÍTULO 8: EL VIAJE EN TREN**

Como siempre sus comentarios son bienvenidos y esperados ¿qué tal les está pareciendo la historia? espero que les guste...

Que tengan una linda semana y nos leemos pronto…

Zafy


	8. 8: EL VIAJE EN TREN

Hola a todos…

No, no se han equivocado, hoy no es lunes, pero… estoy feliz, celebrando mis cien comentarios en Slasheaven para esta historia y pensé, ¿Por qué no? Un capítulo extra esta semana por eso…

Así que espero que les guste…

Antes, lo que ya todos saben… (Realmente no estoy segura si es que se debe poner necesaria y obligatoriamente esto, pero en fin…)

Los personajes (todos lo sabemos) son de JKR, no gano nada más que entretenerme al escribir sobre ellos, y la ilusión de entretenerlos a ustedes. Lo que le pase a los personajes a partir de ahora si va por mi cuenta.

Este fic es slash, significa chico/chico en una relación, si esto no es de tu agrado y caíste por aquí sin querer, te recomiendo no leer.

Habrá maltratos, intolerancia, drama, lemmons, muerte de más de un personaje, romance, algunas partes empalagosas, otras crueles y mpreg (ligero) así que quedan advertidos.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de varios, ahora los capítulos ya no serán uno de Harry y uno de Draco, si no ahora serán de ambos…

A leer…

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"**

**CAPÍTULO 8: EL VIAJE EN TREN**

**

* * *

  
**

"No todo lo ganado es una victoria, y no todo lo perdido es una derrota"

Anónimo

* * *

_1 de septiembre de 1998, del andén 9 ¾, Londres hacia Hogwarts. _

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que había llegado a esa estación, cuando no sabía siquiera como llegar hasta el anden 9 ¾, cuando vio por primera vez a toda la familia Weasley, o cuando había apreciado el enorme tren escarlata, con sus nubes de vapor, los gatos corriendo por todos lados y el ulular de las lechuzas, la primera conversación que había tenido con Ron, o lo entrometida que había resultado Hermione aquel día… Había tantos recuerdos, demasiados recuerdos, opacados por los recientes, opacados por una guerra.

—Si no nos apresuramos no encontraremos un vagón vacío —les apuró Hermione mientras cruzaban el camino hacia las escalinatas del tren, sacando a Harry de sus recuerdos y volviéndolo a la realidad, aquella en donde todos se hacían a un lado y los miraban de manera diferente a como los habían visto antes. Harry empezó a creer que hubiera sido buena idea aceptar la transportación por red flú que sugirió la profesora McGonagall, mejor dicho, la directora McGonagall.

—Vamos, compañero —dijo Ron apurándolo y fulminando con la mirada a un grupo de chicos de segundo año que los señalaban muy de cerca.

Cruzaron lo que les quedaba de camino y por fin pudieron subir dentro del tren, los pasillos estaban algo llenos, pero no tanto como los años anteriores, tal vez sería por la hora, esta vez Hermione se había encargado de que llegaran bastante temprano, para evitar multitudes, esas habían sido sus palabras, y había funcionado en algo al menos, pues pudieron acomodarse en uno de los vagones del final sin tener que buscar demasiado.

Harry se sentó frente a Ron y Hermione y miró por el cristal la cantidad de chicos y chicas que iban y venían de un lado a otro, llamándose y saludándose, madres y padres abrazando a sus hijos, niños pequeños llorando… Pegó más su rostro al vidrio, por un instante le pareció ver una rubia cabellera serpenteando entre la gran cantidad de gente, casi había creído ver a Malfoy, pero de pronto ya había desaparecido. Probablemente era su imaginación.

—Este año será genial —empezó a decir Ron—, estaremos en el último curso, aún seguimos siendo prefectos y estoy seguro que pronto te pedirán que capitanees el equipo de Quiditch, podremos ganar la copa de las casas y…

—¿Estudiar? —interrumpió Hermione mientras ya sacaba un libro, Harry estuvo seguro que ya estaba adelantando las clases, y sonrió ante ese acto de cotidianeidad.

Desde aquella mañana antes de regresar de Australia Harry y Hermione no habían vuelto a tocar el tema "gay" sin embargo ella había cumplido su promesa y le hacía llegar alguna información acerca de cómo era todo en el mundo mágico, básicamente leyes y costumbres. Harry había estado muy desanimado por eso durante varios días, hasta que finalmente había decidido que al fin y al cabo a él no le importaba lo que el mundo pudiera decir, total, el mundo mágico no le había creído la mayoría de las veces, no tenía por que ganarse su aprobación, sólo la de una persona, la de su mejor amigo, al cual no había podido decirle nada. Y no por falta de tiempo, luego de Australia estuvieron por más de dos semanas viéndose casi todos los días, sin embargo no había podido agarrar el valor para decirle nada.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Ron de pronto.

—¿Eh?

—Qué si te pasa algo… pareces distraído.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas y Harry pensó que tal vez el largo viaje hacia la escuela sería suficiente para confesarle a Ron lo que le ocurría, además Hermione estaba allí, ella siempre lo podría controlar.

—Pues…

—¡Hola chicos! —la puerta del tren se abrió de pronto, una muy guapa y arreglada Ginny entró sonriendo. Harry desvió la mirada hacia el andén nuevamente, frustrado por la interrupción y fastidiado por la presencia de ella. Ginny obvió el que Harry no la saludara y se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

_**Flash Back**_

_Harry apenas y había podido dormir un poco, se sentía aún algo cansado y confundido por el cambio de horario, eran apenas las 4 de la tarde, pero tenía deseos de meterse en la cama, aunque, sentado en la sala con una taza de té y un libro hacía lo posible por no sucumbir al sueño, no aún al menos. _

_La chimenea lanzó una llamarada verde y un instante después Ginny estaba allí de pie y sonriendo de manera culpable._

—_Hola —murmuró Harry, realmente no tenía deseos de verla, menos en ese momento. _

—_¡Harry! —dijo ella caminando hacia él—. Mira que enterarme que has vuelto por mi hermano, que desconsiderado. _

—_No sabía que tenía que avisarte —replicó Harry, el sueño y el dolor de cabeza lo tenían de mal humor. _

—_Harry —suspiró Ginny sentándose junto a él—, creo que ambos podemos reconocer que nos excedimos un poco —colocó su mano en su pierna y le dio una mirada intensa, Harry se apartó apenas un poco. _

—_Pues…_

—_Te he extrañado un montón, y sé que tú también me debes haber extrañado, creo que este tiempo que hemos pasado apartados nos ha dejado pensar en lo que realmente importa, y lo que realmente importa para mí es que te quiero._

—_Ginny, no —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y alejándose unos pasos de ella._

—_¿No?_

—_Pensé que había dejado en claro la última vez…_

—_La última vez estabas enfadado… y te comprendo, no tienes que disculparte._

—_No iba a disculparme —interrumpió Harry, la expresión de Ginny cambió abruptamente, ya no sonreía mas. —Decía que la última vez dejé en claro que tú y yo ya no teníamos nada… que no puedo continuar contigo._

—_¿Ya no me quieres acaso? —preguntó poniéndose en pie, y Harry rogó por que no se pusiera a llorar—. ¿Así de fácil me has olvidado?_

—_No es como que así de fácil, simplemente creo que esto no puede funcionar entre nosotros… no quiero hacerte daño y menos ilusiones que no voy a poder cumplir._

—_Yo creo que si puede funcionar, ni siquiera le estás dando una oportunidad —reclamó ella acercándose más hacia él—, yo no te he olvidado, he pensado cada día en ti, como lo hice durante todo el tiempo que desapareciste…_

—_Lo siento —murmuró Harry, de no haberse tratado de la hermanita de Ron tal vez le hubiera dicho la verdadera razón, que en realidad no tenía ningún interés en ella, y en ninguna de su género, pero sabía que era muy probable que ella se lo contara a Ron y no quería que su amigo se enterase de esa manera—. Creo que es mejor que te vayas._

—_¿Hay alguien más? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. —¿Has conocido a otra chica verdad?_

—_No —se apresuró a afirmar Harry, sabiendo que no mentía en parte, no había conocido a otra chica después de todo._

—_No me engañas… estás cambiado… ¿Conociste a alguien allá?_

—_Ginny, en serio, no tengo que darte explicaciones ni nada…. _

—_Oh, claro que sí, Harry, tienes que decirme qué demonios te pasa, ¿por qué de pronto ya no quieres nada conmigo?_

_Harry negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda, mientras trataba de pensar en la mejor forma de hacerla entender, los brazos de Ginny de pronto lo apretaron, pudo sentir el cuerpo de la chica apretándose contra su espalda de manera demasiado posesiva._

—_Harry —murmuró ella suavemente —, te he extrañado… y mucho, ahora que no hay nadie podemos tener más tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa que quieras…_

—_¡Eso no es lo que quiero! —dijo Harry apartándose, tal vez con demasiada brusquedad. _

_Ginny entrecerró los ojos, tenía las mejillas coloradas. _

—_¿Y qué es lo que quieres? O mejor dicho ¿A quién es a quien quieres?_

—_Vete —pidió Harry—, sólo déjalo así, esto no va funcionar…_

—_No te rogaré, Harry, seguro que ahora que eres un gran héroe de guerra el mundo estará a tus pies, pero yo no te rogaré._

—_No quiero que me ruegues, ni que te me acerques o beses, ¡nada, no quiero nada! —terminó gritando Harry. _

_Ginny hizo una mueca de fastidio y caminó con pasos largos hasta la chimenea, desapareciendo por ella instantes después, Harry se cercioró de dejarla cerrada, no tenía ganas de recibir más visitas. _

_Desde aquella tarde no se habían vuelto a ver, pero a Harry le había quedado el sabor amargo de aquella pelea, a veces no comprendía como es que habían cambiado tanto…_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

—Será genial, estaremos todos en la misma clase —dijo Ginny con alegría dándole una mirada a Harry.

—Sí, ahora Hermione te hará estudiar a ti también —replicó Ron con una sonrisa, aunque no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Harry.

Harry imaginó que lo más probable es que su amigo aún tuviera el oculto deseo de verlos juntos. _Ah, si Ron supiera…,_ pensó

—Supongo que ya tienes escogidas tus asignaturas —comentó Hermione tratando de aligerar la conversación.

—No lo sé, ¿Harry tú que tomarás? —preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa inocente hacia Harry.

—Creo que… iré a buscar algo afuera —dijo poniéndose en pie.

—Pero, afuera está lleno —objetó Ron.

—No tardaré —respondió mientras abría la puerta del compartimiento sin mirar a Ginny o a ninguno de ellos.

*****

Antes ir a la escuela era divertido, lo recordaba claramente: el día que debía partir se levantaba extremadamente temprano, demasiado ansioso para seguir durmiendo, su madre y su padre desayunaban con él, dejaban que comiera todos sus platos favoritos y le daban las típicas recomendaciones "Estudia mucho" "Ayuda a Crabbe y Goyle" "Avísanos si vez alguna cosa que sea denunciable en el consejo de padres"…

_Sin embargo ahora las cosas son tan diferentes_, pensó mientras terminaba las tostadas con huevo frito que su madre le había preparado, luego de aquella pelea, de aquel día en que se había sumergido en el silencio, repasando su vida al completo su madre parecía haber olvidado su enojo, pues no hizo ningún reclamo más, y Draco se encargó de hacerle saber que había entendido el mensaje, ya no quejándose más e incluso ayudándola en todo lo posible. Más aún los últimos días se entretuvo preparando pociones para dejar abastecida a su madre durante su ausencia.

—Sé que ahora será más difícil, pero todo irá bien en la medida que sepas pasar de ser percibido…

—Lo sé.

—Y no dejes que te provoquen.

—No, no lo haré.

—Ni siquiera Potter y sus amigos.

—Potter —murmuró Draco con cierta rabia, recordando que había leído un par de días antes en el profeta que el "Gran Salvador" volvería a la escuela también, se preguntó por qué simplemente no usaba su gran fama y pasaba a la escuela de Aurores o a lo que fuera que quisiera hacer… _¡Oh, Merlín! Ni siquiera se iba librar de verle la cara durante todo el curso._

—No me meteré con nadie, no dejaré que nadie me moleste, y me portaré bien, madre.

Narcissa sonrió hacia él y pasó el brazo por la mesa para apretarle la mano —Si, estarás bien, lo estarás.

—No te preocupes, te escribiré esta noche… y todas las veces que quieras —en realidad se sentía culpable por dejarla sola nuevamente, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, el Ministerio le exigía terminar sus estudios para convertirse en un mago productivo. Sí, claro, como si alguien fuera a darle un empleo…

Para llegar a la estación había usado polvos flú, había insistido en ir solo, sabía que su madre no sería bien vista allí y no quería arriesgarse a que alguien le dijera algo, no podría soportarlo y tendría que defenderla, y eso sólo significaba problemas, así que, haciendo levitar su baúl con la varita se encaminó hacia la plataforma, ansioso porque no sabía cual era el alcance de la reacción de los demás al verlo.

Cuando entró a la plataforma y los chicos y padres dejaron de hablar para mirarlo con odio y con claras intenciones de venganza. Deseó tener una capa de invisibilidad, algo con que cubrirse para realmente pasar de ser percibido. Aún era temprano, había pensado que podía llegar a un vagón sin mucha gente alrededor, pero estaba equivocado.

Sorteó unos cuantos grupos de magos y brujas, tratando de no mirar a nadie realmente pero sin bajar la cabeza, tenía en uno de los bolsillos la varita, aunque sabía que no podía usarla si es que alguien lo atacaba era reconfortante sentirla entre sus dedos. Vio el tren escarlata, tal como siempre, rodeado de vapor y con los chicos subiendo y bajando por todos lados y entonces tropezó, o mejor dicho le lanzaron un hechizo zancadilla.

¡_Oh, cuanto extrañaba usar esos hechizos ahora!_

Resonó una gran carcajada, mucha gente riéndose a su alrededor mientras el se ponía en pie, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas de la rabia. No tenía nada de gracioso, pero no les daría el gusto. Alisó lo mejor que pudo su túnica, su horrible y ordinaria túnica y sin mirar a nadie siguió caminando. Una voz sonó entre la multitud "¡Mortífago

!"

Y Draco no volteó, siguió avanzando con pasos lentos entre la multitud, mientras más gente gritaba y murmuraba, escuchó "Asesino", y "mentiroso", pero no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado, finalmente agradeció el trabajo de verano, al menos allí había aprendido a no dejar ver cuanto le afectaba el ser insultado.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar a las escalinatas subió al tren y miró hacia los pasillos, los alumnos estaban caminando, entrando y saliendo de los vagones, conforme avanzaba muchos de ellos se quedaban quietos, sólo observándolo, comprendió que algunos aún le tenían miedo y eso no pudo dejar de reconfortarlo al menos en algo.

Escuchó una carcajada, una carcajada que antes había detestado pero que ahora no se le hacía tan desagradable, con algo más de tranquilidad abrió la puerta de uno de los vagones, dentro estaban Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne y Theo, y Draco dio un suspiro de alivio, al menos sus compañero seguían allí.

—Hola chicos —dijo con elegancia mientras entraba, pero entonces Theo y Blaise se pusieron en pie, sus miradas no eran de bienvenida.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Blaise.

—Pues… entrar, claro.

—No puedes entrar aquí —replicó Nott—. ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?

—¿Quién dice que no puedo entrar aquí? —Draco se cruzó de brazos y les dio una mirada fiera, aquella mirada que antes los había intimidado. Esta vez no parecía funcionar.

—Mejor será que te vayas, y lo más pronto posible —dijo Pansy poniéndose en pie también—. Rápido.

—¿Me están echando? ¿Con qué derecho?

—El que estés condenado y seas un mortífago no te da derecho a arrastrarnos a nosotros también, ¿te das cuenta de lo que haría para nuestra reputación el mostrarnos contigo?

—¿De que hablan?, nosotros somos compañeros de casa —Draco tomó apenas una pequeña bocanada de aire y avanzó un par de pasos más —, y justo ahora me sentaré en este vagón.

Los demás chicos se dieron una mirada y luego empezaron a mover sus baúles.

—Pues bien, puedes quedarte con el vagón, pero te diré un par de cosas, ahora eres lo peor que puede haber como compañía, debiste quedarte en casa, ayudando a tu madre, no quiero que te nos acerques, ni nos hables ni nos mires siquiera… —dijo Nott mientras hacía levitar un par de baúles.

—Sí, eres un mortífago para algunos y para otros un traidor —siseó Pansy muy cerca de él—, no creas que no se sabe que tu madre traicionó a tu-ya-sabes-quien, por eso ella y tú están libres ¿no? Se vendieron.

Draco se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el asiento, fingiendo total indiferencia ante todas esas palabras.

—Sí, deberías andarte con cuidado… ahora si que estás solo —murmuró Millicent mientras salía detrás de los demás.

Cuando la puerta se cerró finalmente Draco dejó escapar el aire completamente, sintiéndose solo, ni siquiera los de su casa querían estar con él, de sólo pensarlo el año escolar que iniciaba ya se le antojaba interminable.

*****

Debió saber que salir no era buena idea, después de todo, ya ni siquiera cargaba la mochila con la capa de invisibilidad, y por la cantidad de alumnos que en ese momento se movían por el pasillo hubiera sido difícil el avanzar cubierto por ella.

A su paso se encontró a varios de sus compañeros del ED, todos quisieron saludarlo y comentarle lo contentos que estaban porque volvieran a clases,

—Y entonces me dieron una nueva varita, el Señor Ollivander ya ha abierto nuevamente su tienda… aún no tiene tantas varitas como antes pero… —le comentaba Seamus, pero Harry se distrajo mirando hacia el fondo, donde un grupo de chicos salía con todo y baúles, se preguntó si es que habían sido echados o algo parecido. Aún a lo lejos estuvo seguro de quienes se trataban, de los Slytherin de séptimo, aunque claro, faltaba su líder y los dos guardaespaldas. Se dio una patada mental, claro que sabía que Crabbe había muerto… él lo había visto morir…

—¿Harry? —insistió Seamus, y Harry volteó a verlo interrogantemente.

—Lo siento, ¿Qué?

—Qué si el señor Ollivander te hizo una varita nueva a ti también.

—No… yo recuperé la mía.

—Pensé que no se podía arreglar —replicó Seamus acariciándose la barbilla.

—Eh… —Harry dudó un momento, en realidad sólo Ron y Hermione sabían que había reparado su varita —, usó el mismo núcleo…

—Ah…

—Escucha… te veo luego, debo ir… —dijo Harry avanzando ya hasta el vagón donde había visto a los Slytherin salir.

—Claro… aún usamos el mismo dormitorio —dijo Seamus con una sonrisa.

Pero Harry no se la contestó, iba pensando en lo raro que era que todos abandonaran un vagón, ¿acaso en lugar de ser echados, habían herido a alguien? ¿O tal vez una pelea?

Aminoró el paso conforme avanzaba, de pronto el pasillo se fue despejando cuando el tren comenzó a moverse, el sonido de la chimenea del vagón llenó el ambiente y sintió el ya tan conocido balanceo, algunos aún lo miraban y sonreían, pero ya muy pocos, todos estaban ya entrando a sus compartimientos.

Harry se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, dando una rápida mirada por el cristal, y lo vio: Malfoy estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro entre las manos, parecía bastante concentrado.

Se agachó rápidamente y se preguntó si es que Malfoy había decidido querer el vagón para el solo y había botado a los demás. Se le hacía extraño verlo solo, sin Crabbe o Goyle al los lados, era como si le faltara algo. Él no lo había visto desde la guerra, y tampoco había fotos recientes en los diarios. Un poco más envalentonado porque el chico estaba completamente absorto en la lectura se acercó al cristal nuevamente, parecía más delgado, o su rostro al menos, el cabello le caía suelto sobre la frente y hasta los hombros, había dejado ya la gomina y el cabello ordenado de lado. Su túnica no era ni por asomo tan elegante como las que solía llevar, y sus labios estaban apretados, como si estuviera enfadado. No se parecía ya casi en nada al Draco Malfoy de la escuela, que era capaz de hacerlo enojar con solo un comentario, aunque apenas podía ver sus ojos, estaba seguro que había desaparecido la mirada de superioridad y de burla.

Draco dio un bufido y cerró el libro de golpe, eso hizo que Harry se sobresaltara y se escondiera en el preciso momento en que esos ojos grises volteaban a verlo.

Pensando en si es que realmente Malfoy lo había visto o no, corrió lo más a prisa que pudo hasta el vagón donde estaban sus amigos, lamentando que hubieran escogido uno al otro extremo del tren, entró rápidamente abriendo y cerrando la puerta de golpe, Ron y Hermione, que se estaban besando en ese preciso momento dieron un salto hacia atrás, alejándose como si quemaran.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry dejándose caer en el asiento de enfrente y agradeciendo que Ginny no estuviera más.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Hermione, aún se veía sonrojada, al igual que Ron. Harry trató de ignorar la incomodidad de haberlos encontrado en medio de algo íntimo.

—Nada… estuve espiando —admitió Harry—, y vi a Malfoy, eso es todo.

—Oh, no digas que el hurón te estaba molestando —protestó Ron—¿Acaso ya no tiene suficientes advertencias?

—¿Advertencias?

—Sí, ya sabes, Harry —explicó Hermione—, se refiere a las que le hizo el ministerio, un sólo error e irá a parar a Azkaban.

—Ah… —Harry recordaba aquello, lo había leído en el profeta, así como que retornaría a clases—, no, no estaba molestando… Sólo lo estaba observando… se ve muy distinto.

—Claro, su padre está muerto y no tiene más oro… espero que ahora aprenda algo de humildad —dijo Ron con una sonrisa demasiado satisfecha para el gusto de Harry—, si es cierto que a veces la vida da muchas vueltas…

—Ron, no seas cruel, simplemente tiene lo que se merece, pero no haremos una fiesta de eso, ni de ninguno de los castigados del Ministerio— regañó Hermione.

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza, sus pensamientos retornaron a la conversación pendiente con Ron, pero, como le pasaba siempre, fue incapaz de iniciarla durante todo el trayecto.

*****

¿Qué demonios se habían creído? Él no era un apestado, no tenían ninguna autoridad ni derecho a decirle que no se sentara junto a ellos, después de todo tendrían que verle la cara durante todo el curso, y más les valía acostumbrarse porque no se iba a ir. No que tuviera otra opción tampoco. Estaba condenado a permanecer allí y terminar el curso sin meterse en problemas.

Mientras leía sin prestar real atención al libro de runas pensó que en realidad, además del tiempo que pasó en la mansión la última época, cuando Yarik ya se había ido, nunca había estado realmente solo, siempre Crabbe o Goyle estaban a su lado, no importara que pasara… Claro, hasta que la guerra se desató y los fue perdiendo poco a poco. Pero si no quería pensar en la guerra, ni en aquella etapa de su vida, debía reconocer que nunca había hecho el trayecto en el tren a la escuela solo. Jamás. Y no se sentía bien, se sentía abandonado y derrotado.

Cerró el libro con fuerza, frustrado por sus pensamientos y sentimientos y notó el movimiento a un lado, justo en el momento en que una cabellera despeinada desaparecía y suspiró. Por un momento pensó en ponerse de pie y molestar a Potter, pero sabía que no tenía permitido hacerlo, levantarle siquiera la voz tal vez significaría la entrada a Azkaban. Por otro lado ¿Por qué demonios Potter estaba allí espiándolo? ¿Quería regodease de su victoria?, ¿ver al pobre mortífago caído en desgracia? ¿O es qué acaso esperaba que le diera las gracias por haberlo salvado esas dos veces?. _Tres veces, _se corrigió, pues también lo había salvado de Azkaban al dar su testimonio. Pero si era así podía esperar sentado. Nadie le pidió que lo ayudara, aún muchas veces pensaba si no era mejor haber muerto en ese infierno, tal vez para ese momento estaría ya reunido con Yarik, con su padre y con Crabbe, quizá…

La mirada azul de su madre apareció en su cabeza, la mirada serena y confiada que le había dado cuando la mañana siguiente, luego de la gran discusión había aparecido mucho más calmado y decidido, la sonrisa aquella primera noche cuando había vuelto luego de su juicio, si él hubiera muerto su madre ya no tendría a nadie.

Dejó el libro sobre el asiento y se giró completamente hacia la ventana, las manchas verdes le hacían ver que estaban atravesando el campo, afuera todo estaba nublado y gris, mejor era entretenerse en ese paisaje y no en recuerdos y pensamientos que no le llevarían a ningún lado.

*****

Durante el resto del trayecto se la pasó jugando ajedrez con Ron, salvo en las interrupciones que hicieron sus compañeros para pasar a saludarlo una vez más, Neville fue el primero en llegar y no se quedó mucho tiempo, Harry debía reconocer que se veía mucho más cambiado, ya no parecía tan despistado como antes. Había recibido las felicitaciones del Ministerio por ayudar durante la guerra y defender sus ideales en tiempos adversos en la escuela, liderando un grupo contra los hermanos Carrow, Harry supuso que su abuela ahora si se sentía orgullosa de él.

Las gemelas Parvati también se pasaron por allí, e incluso Dennis Creevey, aunque ya no había esa chispa en su mirada, al parecer aún no había superado la muerte de su hermano Colin, decía estar feliz de retomar las clases.

Cuando finalmente el tren se detuvo Harry experimentó cierta ansiedad por llegar al castillo, no había vuelto a pisarlo desde que habían ido a los funerales, sabía que lo habían reparado y refaccionado, incrementado medidas de seguridad y renovado a algunos profesores, pero no podía dejar de asociar a ese lugar con las muertes y con la guerra. Nuevamente se preguntó si era buena idea volver.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo girar, Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vamos, Harry, todo está bien.

—Si, lo está.

*****

Esta vez prefirió esperar a que la muchedumbre se alejara, no quería que lo volvieran a empujar o hechizar, y mucho menos enfrentarse a las miradas de odio y repulsión que le daban los demás. El sentimiento era mucho más fuerte al saber que ahora incluso sus propios compañeros de casa lo trataban como un paria, si había algo de lo que había estado seguro durante todo ese tiempo era de que sus compañeros, los que en su época se decían amigos, no lo alejarían, que tal vez sería algo incómodo al inicio pero no que su reacción fuera similar o peor que la del resto del mundo.

Cuando el murmullo en el pasillo se desvaneció se puso en pie y abrió la puerta del vagón, haciendo levitar su baúl delante de él se encaminó hacia la salida, no había dado más que unos cuantos pasos cuando los vio, el "Gran trío de oro" salía de otro de los vagones, al parecer habían tenido la misma idea que él. La comadreja y la sangre sucia (debía recordar que esa palabra debería ser eliminada de su vocabulario antes que lo metiera en problemas) iban tomados de la mano y Potter iba detrás. Se detuvo, esperando a que ellos bajaran primero y evitarse el encuentro. Le sorprendió ver a la nueva parejita junta, siempre creyó que sería con Potter con quien se uniera la… sabelotodo (ese parecía un mejor sobrenombre) pero al parecer Potter estaba muy a gusto con el resultado.

En el último momento Weasley giró hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron, su mirada era de superioridad, de quien se sabía vencedor. Y lo peor de todo era que era cierto, Weasley había sido el vencedor y él el perdedor.

Granger y Potter siguieron la mirada de Weasley y por un instante casi inexistente sus ojos se detuvieron en los verdes de Potter, había algo diferente en esa mirada, algo distinto, aunque no supo identificar el qué. Pero el instante pasó y el trío bajó del tren. Draco esperó aún un poco más para luego finalmente bajar, tal vez conseguiría sitio en uno de los carruajes de los alumnos más pequeños.

*****

Sí, definitivamente cambiado, su pose y su mirada eran diferentes, no era de derrotado, pero tampoco las de antes. Y seguía solo. Se preguntó si es que al fin no lo habían dejado solo sus compañeros. Después de todo era un ex mortífago liberado y muchas de las familias de sus compañeros habían sido juzgadas y observadas, no todos habían caído pero si muchos.

Para el viaje en carruaje, para descontento de Harry, Ginny se les había vuelto a unir, junto con Luna, que como siempre, parecía algo fuera de lugar mientras narraba el viaje que su padre le había prometido para navidad. Aunque Harry entendía al señor Lovegood, no podía dejar de sentirse extraño al oír hablar de él como si nada hubiera pasado, como si él nunca los hubiera querido entregar a los mortífagos. "Era la vida de su hija la que estaba en juego" había defendido Hermione, y Harry había respondido que muchos de los mortífagos también estaban amenazados y que sin embargo a ellos no se les había dejado usar esa excusa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su amiga se había quedado sin respuestas.

Conforme se acercaban él se iba alejando de la conversación, mirando atentamente hacia las grandes rejas y el jardín del castillo, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado allí, como si nunca hubieran sido atacados por un grupo de dementores o como si jamás hubiera visto a Hagrid siendo atacado y casi asesinado por los descendientes de Aragog, o a Hermione salvando a Lavender Brown del horrible ataque de Fenrir Greyback, como si ese lugar no hubiese sido testigo de mucho dolor, sangre y sufrimiento. Pero él sabía. Él sabía y recordaba cada momento, cada segundo. No podía, por más que el castillo pareciese nuevo, olvidarlo.

*****

Se sintió algo tonto cuando por fin pudo trepar a uno de los últimos carruajes, en el interior habían dos niños y dos niñas, de segundo año al parecer, por las insignias en las túnicas sabía que eran Hufflepuff y lucían demasiado atemorizados para pedirle que se buscara otro carruaje.

Se concentró en el camino, obviando las miradas de los chicos, mientras el carruaje seguía avanzando lentamente hacia el castillo, aquel que ahora aborrecía, pues de alguna manera sería su nueva prisión durante los siguientes meses.

En cuanto el carruaje se detuvo saltó fuera, sintiéndose contento de librarse de aquel silencio tan incómodo, vio como la mayoría ya se encaminaba por el jardín hacia el castillo. Sólo por costumbre alisó su túnica una vez más y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta que sintió la fría y huesuda mano de alguien en su hombro. Se giró con bastante rapidez, apartándose del toque para encontrarse cara a cara con Argus Filch, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Malfoy —dijo el anciano dando un paso hacia él, a su alrededor algunos de los compañeros se detuvieron para ver lo que pasaba—, esos no son modales.

—Tampoco ponerme una mano encima para detenerme —Draco se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada retadora. Total no estaba haciendo nada malo y el hombre no lo podía hechizar, era un simple squib.

—La directora te espera en su oficina, desea que vayas allá antes de ir al Gran Comedor y me ha pedido que me asegure de que llegues.

—¿Para qué quiere la directora verme? —preguntó Draco bastante desconfiado, el hombre se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole el camino hacia el castillo. A su alrededor Draco escuchó los murmullos de los demás mientras finalmente seguía al conserje por el camino del jardín. Se preguntó que demonios podía haber hecho para ya ser llamado a la oficina de la directora.

*****

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta el Gran Comedor, con sus cuatro largas mesas y la mesa al centro y elevada de los profesores, con el techo encantado para simular el cielo, en ese momento oscuro y ya salpicado de estrellas, y con el barullo propio del banquete de inicio de curso, su mente aún navegando entre los malos y los buenos recuerdos. Sus amigos jalaron de él hasta uno de los extremos de la mesa, rápidamente fueron rodeados por sus demás compañeros.

—Pero si es nuestro grandioso Harry Potter —dijo una voz ceremonial a un lado, Harry se giró para ver a Nick casi decapitado flotando muy cerca de él—. Bienvenido.

—Oh gracias, ¿cómo está? —sonrió Harry.

—Aún muerto y casi decapitado —respondió el fantasma, Harry apenas percibió un pequeño movimiento a un lado, Hermione dándole un golpe a Ron, seguro que para que se abstuviera de hacer algún comentario propio de él.

—Pues… —Harry no sabía como responder a eso. _¿Qué bien? _O _¿Qué pena que aún siga muerto?_

—Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto… justo le estaba diciendo al varón que definitivamente tu debías volver, era lo correcto, después de todo.

Harry asintió distraídamente mientras buscaba con la mirada al Varón Sanguinario, recordando la historia que se tejía detrás de él y de la Dama Gris, una historia demasiado triste.

El fantasma se alejó nuevamente, saludando a los demás chicos y chicas de la casa, y Harry se dio cuenta que todos estaban mucho más animados que en otros años, tal vez porque aquel reencuentro, luego de varios meses de finalizada la guerra era el inicio de un tiempo de paz, de un tiempo normal al fin. Pudo ver a Parvati, junto a Lavender, hablando en susurros, como era su costumbre, y más allá a Dennis Creevey conversando más animadamente con un par de chicas, que lo escuchaban atentamente. Delante de él Seamus y Dean estaban juntos riendo, Neville y Ginny también hablaban animadamente, inclinándose hacia Ron para reír de alguna broma. Incluso Romilda Vane y Jimmy Peakes hablaban animadamente, todos lo hacían, todos excepto él.

—¿Harry? —murmuró Hermione hacia él, y Harry le sonrió—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Oh, vamos, claro que sí —dijo con una sonrisa casi sincera, debía estar bien, era lo que se esperaba de él, que ahora estuviera bien e hiciera lo que pudiera para ser feliz, aunque claro, el ser gay y aún vivir nadando entre los recuerdos de la última batalla no era el punto más cercano a felicidad.

*****

Draco siguió de largo, apenas escuchando el alboroto en el Gran Comedor, y caminó detrás de Filch por las escaleras de mármol, ahora completamente limpias y nuevas y por los pasillos reparados hasta la puerta custodiada por una gárgola de piedra y de mirada fiera.

—Albus Dumbledore —dijo Filch y la gárgola se movió hacia un lado, dejando el espacio libre para ver el pasadizo en forma de escalera caracol que se movía solo—. Vamos muchacho, que la directora no tiene toda la noche —lo apuró Filch y Draco simplemente entró, subiendo lentamente hasta quedar delante de una puerta de madera, antes de siquiera tocar la voz de la directora se hizo escuchar.

—Pase, señor Malfoy.

—Buenas noches —dijo Draco con toda la educación posible mientras entraba a la oficina reparada, pudo ver a los cuadros de los directores antiguos mirándolo atentamente, sobre todo a un par: a Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape. Se preguntó cómo había sido posible que ese cuadro estuviera allí, entre los ilustres directores.

—Tome asiento, esto no tardará mucho tiempo —le dijo la profesora McGonagall, lucía su túnica oscura y su gorro ladeado, con el cabello recogido, tal vez parecía un poco mayor y cansada, pero en sus ojos podía ver la decisión y la fuerza que siempre había tenido.

—Me dijo Filch que usted quería verme.

—El señor Filch —corrigió la profesora y Draco asintió, no quería entrar en una discusión con la directora en su primer día.

—Sí, el señor Filch.

—Bien, verá, Señor Malfoy, tenemos un pequeño problema con usted —la profesora le dio una mirada intensa y Draco se sintió algo avergonzado, recordando los maltratos que la mujer había sufrido durante el curso anterior.

—Yo no he hecho nada —se defendió.

—Como sabrá el Ministerio nos ha impuesto su presencia, como un ejemplo de que de alguna manera algunos que han obrado mal pueden enderezar su camino —empezó a hablar con voz estricta, ignorando su defensa—, sin embargo la escuela tiene un consejo de padres, un consejo que no está muy contento con que, y créame, no es mi opinión personal, que un ex mortífago esté junto a sus hijos, más aún los de su casa, pues compartiría mayor tiempo con ellos.

Draco se preguntó, con cierta esperanza, si es que lo enviarían de vuelta a su casa, no sería su culpa después de todo, eran ellos los que no lo querían allí, el Ministerio no lo podría castigar por eso.

—Sin embargo la ley es la ley y se debe cumplir —continuó la profesora y Draco trató de no mostrar su desilusión—, y por eso hemos decidido hacer un par de cambios y concesiones con usted, bajo la promesa de que se portará adecuadamente.

Genial, pensó Draco, otra promesa más, ¿acaso también tendría que firmar un compromiso o contrato?

—¿De qué concesiones está usted hablando exactamente?

—Pues, permanecerá como miembro de la casa de Slytherin, por supuesto, y los puntos que gane o pierda pertenecerán a esa casa, sin embargo es recomendable, por ahora, y casi me inclino a pensar que durante el resto del curso, no comparta la sala común ni las habitaciones con ellos.

—¿Y en dónde se supone que dormiré y estudiaré? —preguntó Draco con voz más fastidiada de la que había pretendido.

—Hemos acondicionado un lugar para usted —la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie —, al terminar el banquete busque al señor Filch y él lo guiará, obviamente prefiero que ninguno de los alumnos se entere de la ubicación de dicho lugar y que se comporte de manera adecuada.

—Claro —Draco se puso en pie también, sabiendo que la conversación había terminado, lo habían enviado a un lugar aislado, para que tuviera el menor contacto con todos, aunque después del recibimiento que le habían dado los de Slytherin no podía dejar de sentirse de alguna manera aliviado.

—Y no crea que esto lo hago por su seguridad, este es el primer curso luego de la guerra, y no quiero que hayan problemas, recuérdelo, señor Malfoy —dijo con voz estricta la mujer en el momento que ya caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Por supuesto. —_¿Cómo osaría creer que es por protegerme a mí?, _se dijo con sarcasmo, siguiendo a la directora a la salida.

*****

Las conversaciones y risas fueron cesando poco a poco cuando alguien más entró al gran comedor, Harry, al igual que sus amigos se giró lo suficiente para ver a un paliducho y delgado Draco Malfoy caminar con toda la altanería que le caracterizaba hasta la mesa de Slytherin, a su paso los demás chicos se quedaban en silencio, solo observándolo, hasta que el silencio fue roto por la voz de un chico de quinto año, un Hufflepuff, que dijo en voz fuerte y clara "_Mortífago"._

Eso bastó para que los demás alumnos comenzaran a gritar e insultar también, pero Malfoy parecía completamente inmune a esos adjetivos mientras llegaba a su mesa, Harry vio la dura mirada que le dieron los demás chicos Slytherin antes de que Malfoy eligiera por fin sentarse en uno de los lados vacíos de la mesa, completamente solo, tal como había venido en el tren, tal como lo había visto al llegar a Hogwarts.

Los prefectos se pusieron en pie, incluso Hermione y Ron (con algo de resistencia) e instaron a los demás alumnos a comportarse y dejar de gritar e insultar. Harry se sentía algo fastidiado con toda la situación y lanzaba miradas de advertencias a sus compañeros y luego miraba a Malfoy, sentado con la espalda completamente recta y el cabello suelto, mirando hacia el frente y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y aunque pareciera que no le afectaba nada, Harry sabía que nadie era tan caradura como para tolerar que la escuela en pleno lo insultara.

Y fue allí que la profesora McGonagall entró al gran comedor y entonces las voces finalmente cesaron, Harry la había visto un par de semanas antes, cuando había dio a visitarlo a Grimmauld Place, sin embargo, de pie, junto a la silla del centro, delante de todos los alumnos se veía mucho más imponente.

Detrás de ella fueron llegando los demás profesores, Harry conocía a la mayoría, pero había varios rostros nuevos, se preguntó cual de ellos daría el curso de DCAO, recordando los años anteriores y sus constantes cambios. Se suponía que la maldición que Voldemort había lanzado sobre el curso había terminado así que aquel nuevo profesor no tendría por que dejar la escuela al finalizar el año.

—Buenas noches —empezó a decir la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa hacia los alumnos—, me da mucho gusto que todos ustedes estén aquí este año, dispuestos a aprender mucho y con ganas de estudiar…

Harry escuchó el pequeño bufido que Ron soltó y giró en el momento preciso en que Hermione le daba una mirada de advertencia, algo divertido porque en realidad algunas cosas nunca cambiaban giró nuevamente para dedicarse a ver a los demás alumnos, las mesas no lucían tan llenas como en años anteriores pero si había una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas, con sus túnicas oscuras y miradas anhelantes.

—Deben saber que los hechizos de protección han sido incrementados, así que pueden sentirse seguros dentro del castillo…

Su mirada se detuvo un instante en Malfoy nuevamente, seguía exactamente en la misma posición, mirando hacia la profesora como si fuera el discurso más interesante que hubiera escuchado en su vida, sus compañeros de casa, todos sentados lejos de él no dejaban de lanzarle miradas de resentimiento. Harry se preguntó, como se había preguntado ya antes, si es qué en realidad sería seguro dejar que Malfoy volviera a la escuela. El Ministerio había optado por eso, por la reformación de los liberados, obligándolos a trabajar y en el caso de Malfoy (el único tan menor que ni había terminado la escuela) estudiar, pero si esa era la forma en que los demás magos y brujas recibían a aquellos "reformados" tal vez solamente crearían una nueva ola de odios y rencores. Que difícil era todo aquello, no podían apartarlos del mundo mágico, pero tampoco integrarlos…

—Como siempre los toques de queda son inflexibles, el señor Filch estará vigilando junto a los prefectos los pasillos y el alumno que sea encontrado fuera de la cama será castigado y la casa a la que pertenece perderá puntos —Harry volvió su atención hacia el discurso de la profesora nuevamente, recordando las veces que él había estado fuera de la cama en horas inapropiadas, se preguntó si ahora sería divertido hacerlo solo por hacerlo, no por tener que descubrir nada maligno o tenebroso—…el bosque prohibido sigue siendo prohibido, hay muchas criaturas que viven allí y el entrar es arriesgar su vida inútilmente.

—Sobre todo con las hijas de Aragog —murmuró Ron quedamente a su lado y Harry asintió rápidamente, recordando ya no la tarde en que junto a Ron se había escabullido en el bosque en busca de respuestas, si no de Hagrid siendo atacado por muchas de ellas. Pensó que tal vez así, luego de aquella horrible experiencia el semi gigante se habría curado de su rara afición, sin embargo no había sido así, y aún le maravillaban todas aquellas criaturas, incluso les había enseñado, un par de semanas antes todo su plan de enseñanza para los cursos que dictaría. Hermione le había ayudado un poco quitándole algunos temas demasiado peligrosos.

—Y antes de iniciar la ceremonia de sorteo, vamos a presentar a nuestros nuevos profesores, que compartirán este curso con nosotros.

Un pequeño murmullo llenó el salón apenas un instante antes que la voz de la profesora se impusiera una vez más.

—A mi derecha tienen al profesor Cepheus Monroe, quien nos hará el honor de compartir sus conocimientos en pociones —un hombre bastante joven y con túnica azul levantó la mano y sonrió ampliamente, parecía bastante amable y Harry esperó que este año el curso de pociones fuera mucho más simple que los anteriores.

—A su lado pueden ver al profesor Steven Cooper, que viene desde Estados Unidos, donde también era profesor, él nos ayudará con estudios muggles —el hombre junto a Monroe hizo un ligero asentimiento, era ya mayor y lucía una túnica oscura, parecía algo arrogante por la mirada que les estaba dando.

—A mi izquierda pueden ver al profesor Petrus Cummings —un hombre con mirada no muy amable y cabellos grises, algo rechoncho y bajo, hizo también un asentimiento, Harry frunció el ceño, no parecía muy amable, lo más probable era que fuera el profesor de DCAO, en donde debía esforzarse para alcanzar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. —, él será nuestro nuevo profesor de Transformaciones, debido a que no podré seguir ejerciendo dicha plaza, como ustedes comprenderán… —un murmullo se extendió nuevamente por el salón, había dicho Transformaciones, no DCAO, ¿Entonces quien…?

—Además el profesor Cummings será el nuevo jefe de la casa Slytherin, confío en que se llevaran muy bien.

El profesor dio una mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes y la recorrió lentamente, deteniéndose un momento más en Malfoy, ahora solamente quedaba aquella mujer, junto a Cummings, era bastante pequeña y delgada, con el ensortijado cabello oscuro cayendo suelto sobre sus hombros, sus ojos color miel miraban hacia los demás alumnos con una sonrisa que parecía incluso de diversión.

—Y finalmente, tenemos a la nueva profesora de DCAO, la Señorita Lyra Loewenthal —volvió a hablar la profesora McGonagall. El comedor quedó de pronto en silencio, mientras la profesora Loewenthal hacía un ligero asentimiento.

—¿No es muy…? —empezó a preguntar Ron hacia Harry.

—Ron —advirtió Hermione, y Ron cerró la boca inmediatamente, Harry volvió a fijar la mirada en la mujer, no habría esperado que ella fuera la profesora de DCAO.

—Y el último anuncio antes de la selección: como comprenderán, así como no puedo ejercer como profesora de transformaciones, tampoco puedo ejercer de jefa de Gryffindor, por lo que hemos decidido dar esa función a la profesora Hooch, a quien todos ustedes conocen y estoy segura, aprecian —los compañeros de Harry comenzaron a aplaudir bastante entusiasmados e incluso algunos se pusieron de pie mientras la mujer levantaba las manos pidiéndoles silencio.

—Espero —dijo dirigiéndose ahora hacia los profesores—que se sientan cómodos y como en casa, bienvenidos.

El aplauso estalló una vez más hasta que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, Hagrid, que le hizo un gesto de saludo a Harry y sus amigos, caminaba con una pequeña almohada y el sombrero seleccionador sobre ella y presidiendo una larga fila de niños y niñas pequeños, que miraban a todos lados y caminaban apretados unos contra otros. Realmente tuvo que darle la razón a Ron, cada vez parecían más pequeños, y asustados además, un par de ellos señaló hacia Harry, Hermione y Ron con total desfachatez mientras caminaban, Ron emitió un pequeño gruñido mientras Harry desviaba la mirada.

—Directora, los nuevos alumnos —dijo Hagrid en voz alta mientras colocaba el sombrero seleccionador sobre un taburete que estaba al centro, delante de la mesa de profesores. Todos pudieron apreciar que aún se veía algo chamuscado por el hechizo que le había lanzado Voldemort en la batalla final. La profesora Hooch entonces se adelantó con una gran lista en la mano.

El comedor se sumió en un gran silencio, expectante mientras la boca del sombrero se abría lentamente:

_La guerra ha terminado _

_y el bien ha ganado_

_sin embargo una nueva lucha inicia_

_la de la reconstrucción _

_la de perdonar y olvidar _

_la de crear una sociedad en verdad pacifica _

_sin más distinciones o discriminaciones _

_Los Gryffindor con su valor, _

_los Ravenclaw con su inteligencia _

_los Slytherin con su astucia y _

_los Hufflepuff con su dedicación _

_¿Podrán conseguirla?_

_¿Querrán conseguirla?_

_Ante todos ustedes un mundo nuevo_

_con la libertad y la tranquilidad _

_que la muerte de muchos ha costado_

_¿Sabrán cuidarlo?_

_¿Sabrán mantenerlo?_

Y de pronto la boca se cerró una vez más, por un instante todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la directora McGonagall empezó a aplaudir, imitada por los demás profesores y luego por los alumnos.

—¿Este año no estaba inspirado eh? —preguntó Ron.

—Claro que lo estaba, lo que ha dicho es muy cierto —reprochó Hermione.

—Oh, vamos, ya el mundo está en paz, ¿Qué más necesitan?

—Creo que tiene razón… —murmuró Harry, recordando a Malfoy y pensando en los demás "reformados" —, no terminara hasta que la gente deje de acusar y atacar.

—Oh, vamos que nadie está atacando —dijo Ron y Hermione iba a replicar cuando la voz de la profesora Hooch se hizo escuchar nuevamente.

—Ahora empezaremos con la selección, cuando diga su nombre, por favor pasen al frente y siéntense en el taburete para que el sombrero los pueda identificar en la casa a la que pertenecen.

Los niños delante del sombrero parecieron apretarse más entre ellos mientras la profesora extendía el largo pergamino, Harry sintió simpatía por ellos, recordando su propia selección, la que le parecía tan lejana ahora.

—Aczel, Lucas —un niño flacucho y de cabello oscuro dio un paso al frente, parecía temblar ligeramente mientras la profesora dejaba caer el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

—¡Ravenclaw!

El niño dio un pequeño salto y la profesora le quitó el sombrero, mientras corría hacia la mesa que le indicaban, sus compañeros de Ravenclaw gritaron y aplaudieron con fuerza.

—Bester, Aphra —un niña de cabellos largos y rubios sueltos sobre su espalda avanzó con pasos lentos y la mirada fija hacia el frente.

—¡Slytherin! —gritó el sombrero apenas la tocó, la chica se puso en pie con la misma calma y caminó hacia su mesa mientras la mesa de Slytherin aplaudía y se ponían en pie.

Harry entonces se fijó en Malfoy una vez más, sentado allí, mirando hacia el frente, las manos sobre la mesa, y la espalda recta, parecía imperturbable, no había aplaudido ni mostrado mayor entusiasmo y su comportamiento lo intrigaba más y más.

—Chepstow, Julian —dijo la voz de Madame Hooch, pero Harry apenas y la escuchó, seguía con la mirada en Malfoy, analizando lo extraño de su comportamiento, reaccionó cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear a Chepstow, porque pertenecía a Gryffindor.

La selección continuó, con las mesas gritando y animando conforme ganaban nuevos compañeros.

—Green, Holly —otra niña más salio al frente.

—¡Hufflepuff!

—Herrick, Jenny —una niña bastante alta y con trenzas en el cabello corrió hacia el sombrero.

—¡Gryffindor! —gritó el sombrero y Harry se volvió a poner de pie para aplaudir al igual que sus compañeros.

—Laffont, William —un muchacho bastante nervioso se adelantó.

—¡Slytherin! —las demás mesas se quedaron en silencio mientras el chico corría con entusiasmo hacia la mesa y se sentaba junto a un par de chicos de tercero, al parecer eran sus familiares.

Laskier, Anne fue sorteada para Ravenclaw, y Leigh, Josephin para Gryffindor, siguieron Melcombe, Ken, para Hufflepuff y Parry, Stuart y Rendall, Sara para Slytherin. Salk, Nicolas fue elegido para Gryffindor y Thorpe, Pierre para Ravenclaw, Toledano, Zillah para Gryffindor y finalmente Viertel, Leticia para Slytherin.

Harry notó que incluso los de primer año se fijaban en sentarse lo más alejado de Malfoy, que permanecía de la misma forma que lo había visto antes, al parecer era una suerte que la mesa fuera tan grande y que no hubieran tantos alumnos durante ese año. Suspiró aliviado cuando finalmente todo terminó, realmente estaba hambriento y no podía esperar a que la cena se iniciar, a su lado Ron golpeteaba la mesa con los dedos, seguro que más ansioso que él.

—A todos nuestros nuevos compañeros, bienvenidos, a la escuela y a sus casas, en donde estoy segura todos lo harán sentir bastante bien, y ahora sí, podemos dar por iniciado el año —la profesora McGonagall agitó la varita y las mesas se llenaron de los platos para el banquete, los alumnos aplaudieron entusiasmados antes de empezar a comer.

Ron y Harry comían en silencio, prácticamente devorando la comida, mientras Hermione murmuraba y conversaba calmadamente con Ginny, por mucho rato más nadie dijo nada, Harry podía escuchar a los de primer año, a los nuevos cuchichear alegremente.

—Y será fantástico que él esté en nuestra casa, ¿a que sí? —dijo una niña, Harry estaba seguro de haber escuchado su apellido: Herrick, inclinándose hacia otro niño; Chepstow.

—Sí, pero mi mamá dijo que a él no le gusta que lo molesten y que por eso nadie lo ha visto desde que ya sabes quien perdió.

—¿Tendrá todos esos poderes que dicen?

—No sé pero mejor es no molestarlo, dicen que puede hechizar a todos con sólo pensarlo y…

Harry no fue el único que lo notó pues el silencio se extendió entre la mesa mientras Chepstow decía el último comentario, ambos niños se giraron sonrojados hacia los más grandes, Harry arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza antes de regresar con su cena, detestaba que hablaran de él, detestaba la popularidad, y antes, al menos en Gryffindor la había podido manejar más o menos bien, pero ahora con los nuevos y la guerra terminada sería mucho más difícil.

*****

Draco trató de no parecer demasiado entusiasta mientras se servía un poco más de puré y carne. No que no extrañara la comida de su madre, pero no había querido aceptar el dinero para el carrito de golosinas que su madre le había querido dar aquella mañana. Ni que hubiera servido de mucho, en cuanto la mujer de las golosinas pasó por su vagón y lo vio siguió de largo, como si no lo hubiera visto. Así que allí estaba él, hambriento y tratando de no parecer un muerto de hambre, escuchando las conversaciones divertidas de sus demás compañeros y tratando de no verse incómodo por la forma como todos lo estaban ignorando. Agradeció que ninguno de ellos se metiera con él durante el resto del banquete.

Cuando todos estuvieron aparentemente satisfechos y los últimos platos del postre desaparecieron la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie una vez más, las conversaciones cesaron inmediatamente.

—Ahora es tiempo de ir a descansar, mañana tenemos clases, pero antes reiteraré las recomendaciones que deben tener en cuenta, por si algunos se las perdieron: deben acatar los horarios de toque de queda y obedecer a los profesores. Este año se volverá a jugar la copa de Quiditch, aún no se han podido enviar las cartas para escoger a los capitanes, pero estas llegaran durante la siguiente semana, dentro de tres semanas se iniciaran las pruebas, los de primer año no podrán participar en los equipos aún…— Draco bufó fastidiado recordando como a Potter sí lo habían dejado jugar desde su primer año—, ahora en orden por favor, sigan a los prefectos hacia sus salas comunes… —la mirada de la profesora McGonagall se detuvo en Draco un momento más y por un instante pensó que tal vez la mujer podría decir algo que lo metiera en problemas o lo dejara en evidencia, algo del modo "No se acerquen ni provoquen al pobre ex mortífago", pero no sucedió—. Buenas noches a todos.

Harry se puso en pie y Ron y Hermione se adelantaron, pues aún conservaban sus puestos de prefectos, para guiar a los más pequeños hacia la torre, Harry se quedó relegado, junto a Neville, Dean y Seamus, que ya conversaban alegremente sobre la temporada de quiditch. Ginny, junto a Lavender y un par de chicas que conocía de vista también se les unieron, todos hablando tranquilamente mientras el comedor se iba vaciando poco a poco.

Cuando finalmente se decidieron a salir Harry se fijó una vez en Malfoy, los de su casa ya se habían ido y el permanecía sentado allí, con un codo sobre la mesa y el rostro apoyado de lado, mirando hacia los alumnos de manera desinteresada, casi aburrido. Le pareció extraño que no se uniera a sus compañeros o que se moviera siquiera para llegar a su habitación.

*****

Esperó por lo que le pareció horas hasta que finalmente los alumnos terminaron de salir, entonces Filch se acercó a él nuevamente —Malfoy, la directora me ha pedido que te enseñe tu habitación.

Draco apenas hizo un asentimiento y se puso en pie, realmente moría de sueño y esperaba que el lugar no quedara muy lejos, caminó detrás del hombre por los pasillos y se cruzaron con varios grupos de alumnos más que iban de un lado a otro, algunos volteaban a mirarlos de manera curiosa mientras se seguían alejando, subieron al tercer piso, en una zona donde, según sabía, habían solamente aulas en desuso, por un momento temió que lo metieran en un simple salón reformado, sólo por esconderlo en algún sitio. Caminaron un poco más, hasta quedar delante del retrato de un hada, una muy hermosa, rodeada de estrellas plateadas, en el fondo sólo había oscuridad, resaltada más aún por las estrellas. Draco nunca la había visto antes.

—Bien, Malfoy, aquí es —el hombre señaló hacia el cuadro—. La contraseña es _Paz._

Draco levantó una ceja, ante la mirada de burla del hombre y no dijo nada, simplemente miró hacia el hada, que sonreía de manera tranquila mientras su cabello rubio ondeaba alrededor, notando sobre el cuadro el letrero "La Hada Hermosa" y dijo con voz firme —Paz.

El Hada le dio una sonrisa más cálida y el cuadro se volvió más profundo, dejando ver un pequeño y oscuro pasillo. Draco ni siquiera volteó a despedirse del hombre, sólo entró, en cuanto lo hizo las antorchas iluminaron el pasillo, y el lugar por el que había entrado se solidificó, cerrando de esa manera la entrada. El pasillo era una pequeña ante sala a lo que era su habitación, una circular, con paredes de color claro, sobre una de ellas había un estandarte de Slytherin, y en el centro una cómoda cama con doseles de color verde oscuro, a un lado un escritorio y una puerta que llevaba a un baño, de alguna manera se parecía bastante a la habitación que había compartido con los de su casa los años pasados, pero no podía dejar de obviar el que no era lo mismo porque ahora se encontraba solo.

Dio una mirada más alrededor, abriendo la puerta del baño, una pequeña tina y los servicios parecían bastante finos y adecuados, el lugar, no lo podía negar, era amplio y el gran escritorio a uno de los lados, junto a un estante vacío le dio a entender que tal vez la directora y los profesores preferirían que pasara la mayor tiempo allí, haciendo los deberes.

Se dio una ducha y se cambió de túnica, no tenía muchas ahora, y en cuanto dejó la túnica que había usado durante el día sobre el piso, está se desvaneció, tal como ocurría en las habitaciones de Slytherin, para que los elfos las pudieran lavar. Agradeció que los elfos de la escuela se encargaran aún de limpiarlas, pues en casa su madre ya le había enseñado los hechizos de lavado y no le agradaba mucho hacerlos.

Aún algo somnoliento se sentó en la silla de madera, delante del escritorio y tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y se dedicó unos minutos a escribirle a su madre, recordando su promesa.

Le dijo que se encontraba bien, vivo y a salvo (espero que su madre no se molestara por la broma cruel) y que la selección había sido aburrida, que había cenado bastante y que ninguno de sus compañeros se había metido con él, y que ahora estaba bastante cansado y que se iría a dormir pronto.

Obvio contarle lo de la habitación separada o de la fría manera que sus compañeros lo trataban, su madre no necesitaba eso.

Consultó su reloj una vez más y comprobó que aún tenía tiempo de sobra para correr hacia la lechucería y volver. Esperó encontrar alguna lechuza que quisiera llevar su carta.

*****

_Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad_, pensó mientras se dejaba caer en aquellos cómodos y viejos muebles delante de la chimenea junto a Ron y Hermione, a un lado podía ver a Neville, que aún cargaba con el pobre de Trevor, y a Dean y Seamus conversando, las chicas de séptimo habían hecho un pequeño grupo al otro extremo, hablando entre risas tontas.

—¿Crees que te elijan para ser el capitán nuevamente? —preguntó Ron.

—No lo sé… ni siquiera sé si querré el puesto, ahora estoy pensando en otras cosas…

—¿Otras cosas además del quiditch? —preguntó incrédulo Ron.

—Claro que hay más cosas —criticó Hermione—, ahora debemos enfocarnos sobre lo que haremos más adelante, con el resto de nuestras vidas…

—Yo ya tengo claro eso —dijo Ron algo serio, Harry y Hermione lo miraron asombrados.

—¿En serio?

—Si, yo…— Ron arqueó una ceja algo enfadado —¿Por qué les parece increíble?

—No hemos dicho eso —se defendió Hermione y Harry asintió rápidamente en apoyo a la respuesta de su amiga.

—Ya, como sea —Ron dio un profundo suspiro —, he estado hablando con George… y hemos decidido que re iniciaremos el negocio de sortilegios Weasley cuando termine el curso…

—Pensé que estaba en Rumania con Charlie —dijo Harry, recordando la última vez que había escuchado sobre él.

—Si, está allá tratando de tomarse todo con calma… dice que aún se siente algo extraño por no tener a Fred al lado —la mirada de Ron se ensombreció bastante, Harry tuvo que reconocer que, efectivamente, era muy difícil imaginar al uno sin el otro… Pensó en lo mal que lo debía estar pasando George ahora.

—Oh… —murmuró apenas Hermione.

—Pero volverá en unos cuantos meses más, cuando se sienta bien y luego iniciará el negocio nuevamente, yo prometí ayudarlo.

—Es una muy buena idea —comentó Hermione poniendo sus manos sobre las de Ron y sonriendo cariñosamente.

—Será genial —le animó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Lo será, ya lo verán.

*****

Al parecer no había sido el único en decidir enviar una carta a esa hora de la noche, cuando llegó a la lechucería un par de Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff ya estaban allí atando las cartas a las lechuzas, los chicos le dieron miradas de rencor que él ignoró lo mejor que pudo mientras llamaba a una de las lechuzas de la escuela, agradeciendo que no se negara a llevar la carta y extrañando a su eficiente águila, ni siquiera sabía que había pasado al final con ella.

Cuando ya salía para regresar a su nueva habitación los chicos aún seguían en el pasillo, al parecer esperándolo, trató de no mostrarse temeroso o asombrado por eso y siguió de largo.

—¿Le escribes a tu madre mortífaga? —preguntó uno de ellos, Draco volteó un instante para verlo mejor, creyó recordar que se apellidaba Whitby, menor que él. Ignoró su comentario y sólo lo miró de mala manera antes de seguir andando.

—¿El Ministerio sabe lo que escribes? —preguntó otro, Draco escuchó sus voces demasiado cerca, supo que se estaban acercando a él.

—¿No te han dicho que debes de tratarnos con respeto? —atacó otro de ellos mientras lo tomaba de un hombro y lo hacía girar.

Draco se sobresaltó por el toque y los miró con odio, reconoció a otro de ellos: Ackerley, un Ravenclaw también menor.

—Déjenme en paz.

—¡Huy si! —canturreó el otro Ravenclaw que no conocía—. El mortífago pide que lo dejen en paz.

—Y claro, cree que todo es como antes y que lo dejaremos en paz —completó Whitby con burla.

—Váyanse a la mierda —respondió Draco antes de darse la vuelta, o intentarlo al menos, pues un golpe en el pecho lo hizo dar contra la pared, y le hizo soltar un pequeño jadeo de dolor.

—Eso no es respeto, Malfoy —dijo el Ackerley con malicia en la voz mientras se acercaba nuevamente hacia él.

Draco trató de adelantarse y correr pero los otros dos chicos ya estaban sobre él sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

—La casa de mis tíos fue atacada durante la guerra, y ellos sufrieron mucho por culpa de ustedes —reclamó Ackerley para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Draco trató de defenderse, pero sujeto como estaba era imposible, y debía ser honesto, a menos que hiciera uso de su varita, no sabía otra forma de defenderse, pelearse a los puños con cualquiera de ellos sería una batalla perdida, los golpes siguieron viniendo de parte del chico mientras sentía sus brazos entumecidos por lo fuerte que lo sujetaban, cuando un nuevo golpe le dio de lleno en el rostro sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

—Que te quede claro, Malfoy, puede que el Ministerio piense que eres reformable, pero nosotros no olvidamos —dijo finalmente el chico que Draco no conocía, mientras lo dejaban caer al suelo, levantó la vista de manera retadora hacia ellos, aún sintiendo como un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalaban por su mentón.

—Ya se te quitaran las ganas, mortífago —dijo finalmente Whitby antes de alejarse.

Draco se quedó tendido por un momento más, jadeando y tratando de calmarse, era genial, apenas llevaba medio día en el castillo y ya había sido atacado, la idea de salir lo menos posible de su dormitorio le pareció más agradable que nunca.

Comprobó su reloj una vez más, ya faltaba poco para el toque de queda y no quería meterse en más problemas así que reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y se puso en pie, arrastrando los pies y sujetándose de las paredes caminó lo más a prisa que pudo hasta su habitación, cuatro pisos abajo.

*****

Ya era algo tarde y él se sentía demasiado cansado para continuar en la sala común así que, dejando a Ron y los demás abajo, subió a su habitación y se puso el pijama, estaba ordenando algunas cosas en su baúl cuando vio el mapa del merodeador, hacía mucho tiempo que no le daba una mirada, sólo por pasar el rato lo llevó a la cama con él y con su varita lo golpeó, se dedicó a estudiar las zonas del colegio, viendo la gran cantidad de alumnos reunidos en las salas comunes y algunos en sus habitaciones, la directora McGonagall estaba aún en su despacho, y vio a Peeves flotar cerca del baño de chicas del segundo piso, su mirada se elevó un poco más y entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención: Malfoy se movía de manera muy lenta en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso. Miró hacia su reloj y vio que casi la hora del toque de queda había llegado y Malfoy estaba muy lejos de su sala común. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Malfoy allí? Además moviéndose de manera tan lenta… Entonces la etiqueta que decía Draco Malfoy se detuvo y de pronto desapareció Harry parpadeó un par de veces no creyendo lo que había visto y buscó alrededor de los demás pasillos, pero ya no estaba por ningún lado, por un loco momento pensó en ponerse la capa de invisibilidad e ir a investigar que se traía Malfoy entre manos, pero recordó que ya no era su trabajo averiguar que hacían los demás, incluyendo Malfoy, y que además Malfoy merecía el beneficio de la duda, estaba seguro que había aprendido la lección y que no haría nada malo. ¿Verdad?

*****

Después de pasar cerca de media hora en la tina de agua caliente se dejó caer en la cama, jadeando suavemente por el dolor en la espalda y los morados en el abdomen, por suerte había traído de casa unas cuantas pociones y los golpes en su rostro desaparecerían al día siguiente, al menos no se vería tan apaleado como había resultado.

Suspiró profundamente y trató de buscar una posición adecuada para dormir, extrañó como no había pensado que extrañaría su dormitorio, ya no el de la mansión o el de la Sala Común de Slytherin, sino aquel pequeño dormitorio en la casa de su madre, en Rútland, pensó en ella y esperó que realmente se encontrara bien y que no se pasara la noche pensando en él.

Con un movimiento de varita las luces de las antorchas bajaron hasta casi dejar todo en penumbras, jaló un poco más las mantas y trató de no pensar en lo solo que se sentía en ese momento.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Gracias a todos por leer, la escuela ya inicia, y la segunda parte de este fic también, espero con ansías sus comentarios y sugerencias…

¡Vamos, que me alegran el día y la semana!

**Comentarios:**

Shadow Lestrange

Hola!!! Gracias por siempre comentar, hasta ahora no había podido responderte así que lo hago por aquí, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, como verás ahora ya no es uno Harry y uno Draco, ahora los pondremos más juntitos jeje…

Besos y que estén bien…

El siguiente capítulo:

CAPÍTULO 9: "LA ESCUELA DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA DE HOGWARTS"

**Que tengan un lindo día… por cierto ¿alguien ya vio la película?**

**Besos**

**Zafy **


	9. 9: LA ESCUELA DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA DE

Hola a todos…

Aquí en Lima es media noche, o sea técnicamente lunes, aunque sé que en muchos sitios ya es de día, antes de irme a dormir (mañana hay que trabajar) les dejo un capítulo más, es un corto, espero que lo disfruten y que les guste:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"**

**CAPÍTULO 9: "LA ESCUELA DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA DE HOGWARTS"**

**

* * *

  
**

_"El hombre que se levanta es aún más grande que el que no ha caído." _

_Concepcion Arenal _

_

* * *

  
_

_2 de septiembre de 1998, Castillo de Hogwarts, primer día de clase._

Aún se sentía todo irreal, realmente estaba sentado junto a Ron y Hermione, desayunando antes de empezar lo que sería su primer día de clases, sin mayores preocupaciones más que, tal como se lo había repetido Hermione hasta el cansancio, aprobar con buenas notas todas las asignaturas para poder entrar a la escuela de aurores.

La profesora Hooch estaba al otro extremo de la gran mesa, repartiendo horarios a los de primer año, parecía bastante contenta con su nueva posición de jefa de casa mientras hablaba y daba indicaciones a todos los pequeños.

—Espero que las clases de herbología toquen hoy —dijo Neville dejándose caer cerca de ellos, un par de chicas de quinto de Ravenclaw que pasaron en ese momento le sonrieron y saludaron de manera coqueta, Neville apenas les hizo un ligero asentimiento, más ocupado de continuar la conversación con sus amigos.

—¿Aún quieres seguir estudiando herbología al salir de la escuela? —preguntó Hermione, Ron sólo le dio una mirada atenta mientras seguía masticando sus tostadas.

—Sí, claro que sí, mi abuela conoce un lugar en donde me puedo especializar… antes no estaba muy de acuerdo pero ahora dice que no hay problema, incluso me ayudara con la solicitud y todo eso.

—Genial —Ron tomó un poco más de jugo de calabaza —George me ha dicho que debo estudiar a fondo herbología, que es parte importante al momento de crear dulces y bromas.

—Yo te ayudo si quieres, me divierte enseñar a los demás —admitió Neville, Harry no dejó de sorprenderse, si cuando se habían reencontrado durante la guerra el chico ya parecía bastante seguro de si mismo, ahora lo era mucho más, se le notaba en la mirada y los gestos.

—Bien chicos, continuo con ustedes porque pronto tendrán su primera clase —dijo la profesora Hooch acercándose a ellos.

—Déjame adivinar, pociones con Slytherin —murmuró Ron hacia Harry.

—Cierto… en eso la suerte nunca cambia —apoyó Harry mientras la profesora llamaba primero a Neville, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, parecía que lo que fuera que la profesora le estuviera diciendo lo estaba animando bastante.

—Señorita Granger, si me hace el favor —llamó la profesora Hooch y Harry y Ron vieron ahora a Hermione platicar con ella, aquello tomó un poco más de tiempo, Harry supuso que porque su amiga quería tomar demasiadas lecciones nuevamente, tal vez y hasta le daban un giratiempo de nuevo, aunque esperó que no, recordaba lo agobiada que había estado durante su tercer año.

Luego de que la profesora terminara de hablar con ella, Hermione se quedó conversando con Ginny animadamente mientras la profesora siguió llamando a los demás alumnos, ahora los que habían cursado sexto el año anterior y que eran en teoría un curso menor que ellos también estaban en séptimo, por lo que el número de alumnos en su curso se había incrementado, lo que hizo que se demorara bastante tiempo.

—Te lo dije —resopló Ron sentándose junto a Harry nuevamente y con cara angustiada—; pociones, con Slytherin en media hora más.

—Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo… —dijo Harry ya algo preocupado, ¿sería que se habían olvidado de él? O sería que había algún problema con los cursos que había escogido, cuando la profesora terminó de hablar con aquella chica que se apellidaba Zelazny, que era compañera de dormitorio de Ginny, supo que definitivamente si se habían olvidado de él.

—Señor Potter —llamó la profesora en el momento en que él ya se levantaba para preguntarle que era lo que pasaba.

—Profesora, ¿Cuál es mi horario?

—Verá, señor Potter al parecer, por los cursos que ha elegido y también por las referencias en su historial, vemos que aún desea convertirse en auror al terminar la escuela.

—Sí, así es, si es que no hay ningún problema —Harry trató de no impacientarse, mientras veía a sus demás compañeros ya ponerse en pie, Ron y Hermione le dieron miradas curiosas y él sólo les hizo un gesto de despedida mientras la profesora seguía hablando.

—Según me han informado no es necesario que tenga que seguir todas las clases que ha elegido, sabemos que es mucho trabajo y que tal vez aún necesite algo de tiempo para usted, después de todo lo que ha pasado… —la profesora Hooch dio un pequeño suspiro y continuó—, además en la escuela de Aurores, que abrirá el nuevo curso en julio del año entrante ya tiene una plaza asegurada.

—¿Sin tener que dar ninguna prueba más? —preguntó algo incrédulo.

—Por favor, no necesita dar más pruebas es más que obvio que está capacitado para iniciar la escuela de aurores en el momento que desee.

—Pero, profesora…

—Por eso lo he hecho esperar, para que pueda elegir cuáles de las clases que decidió tomar descartaría.

—No quiero descartar ninguna.

—¿Ninguna dice?

—No, yo no quiero una plaza en la escuela de aurores, no así al menos, quiero llevar los cursos y dar las pruebas y si apruebo genial, y si no pues… ya veré, pero no quiero tratos preferenciales.

La profesora Hooch arrugó el ceño por un momento y luego suspiró profundamente.

—Sabía que se negaría pero al menos que no se diga que no hice lo que me pidieron —extendió un pergamino hacia Harry —; este curso si que estará ocupado… me alegra que tenga tiempo, lo necesitará.

—Gracias, profesora —respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su horario y le daba una mirada, sabía que este año tendría mucho más tiempo para estudiar, para estar con sus amigos… para tantas cosas.

—Y apresúrese, ya falta poco para que empiece la primera hora y es en las mazmorras.

Harry miró al horario nuevamente, Ron tenía razón, las mañanas de los lunes y miércoles les tocaba pociones con Slytherin. *

*****

Draco comió poco aquella mañana, aún se encontraba algo adolorido y no tenía tanto apetito. Había tomado un par de pociones para el dolor pero no había querido malgastarlas todas, aún no sabía cuando conseguiría el tiempo para hacer más y no se arriesgaría a necesitarlas y no tenerlas.

Sus compañeros le dieron miradas curiosas en cuanto llegó hasta la mesa, caminando con pasos lentos y tranquilos (aunque no eran en realidad lentos por la tranquilidad si no por el dolor en su costado que aún persistía). Draco supuso que ellos estarían curiosos acerca de donde había pasado la noche, estaba casi seguro que ni la profesora McGonagall ni su nuevo jefe de casa se los habían dicho.

Cuando el profesor Cummings empezó a repartir los horarios ya casi había terminado de comer, así que sacó de la mochila el libro de pociones y empezó a hojearlo, escuchando a medias como los demás eran llamados, al poco rato el alboroto que estaban armando los de primero lo distrajo, no podía concentrarse si hacían tanta bulla. Con algo de fastidio cerró el libro y se dedicó mejor a observar alrededor, todos estaban muy ocupados hablando de las clases que les tocaban o corriendo para recoger sus cosas y luego llegar a tiempo a la primera clase, su mirada se detuvo en la mesa de Gryffindor:

Potter estaba allí, como siempre con la comadreja y Granger, se preguntó si es que alguna vez se separaban para algo… Había algo extraño o diferente en Potter, la noche anterior también le había parecido así, pero no estaba muy seguro de el qué.

Lo estudió con un poco más de interés, y cuando Potter se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz lo descubrió. El cuatro ojos no era más un cuatro ojos, eso era lo que había llamado su atención la noche anterior, el color de sus ojos era más fuerte porque no tenía aquellas ridículas gafas. Era interesante como nunca se había dado cuenta que tenía los ojos de ese color verde tan extraño…

—Señor Malfoy —dijo la voz ronca de un hombre haciéndolo sobresaltar, levantó la vista para encontrarse con el profesor Cummings, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído.

—Tenga cuidado de que no lo pesquen así en clase, no tengo intenciones de que mis alumnos pierdan puntos por sólo estar distraídos— dijo con voz severa, Draco solo asintió rápidamente.

—Bien, hablaremos sobre su horario —continuó el hombre, para sorpresa de Draco, sentándose junto a él —; estoy enterado de lo delicada que es la situación con respecto a usted, y por lo que veo en su expediente no tiene aún una carrera electiva.

—No, no he decidido aún.

—Espero que lo haga pronto, pues pasada cierta cantidad de meses es muy difícil que se pueda acoplar a alguna clase o abandonar otras.

—Si, profesor Cummings.

—Sé que no puede seguir DCAO, y por lo que sé no le preguntaron exactamente que clases tomar.

—No, simplemente compraron todos los libros, menos los de DCAO.

—Claro, claro —murmuró el hombre examinando unos cuantos pergaminos que había dejado sobre la mesa—. Entonces primero deberá decirme que clases sí va a tomar.

—Pues… pociones —comenzó Draco rápidamente, no podía dejar de sentirse algo impresionado por la forma como el hombre lo estaba tratando, su mirada era severa, pero no tenía esa mirada de resentimiento y odio que los demás, se preguntó si había sido uno de los pocos que había logrado salir del país a tiempo antes que la guerra se iniciara.

—Bien… veo que es muy bueno en eso, en artimancia, también, herbología… —el profesor Cummings iba marcando algunas cosas y murmurando más para si que para Draco—¿No hay problema con tomar algunas de esas clases?

—No, ninguno.

—Bien… Estudios muggles por descontado —Draco se abstuvo de hacer una mueca de fastidio —¿Adivinación?

—No, de ninguna manera —replicó rápidamente, el hombre torció los labios hacia un lado y asintió.

—¿Astronomía? —Draco negó nuevamente con la cabeza, no podría estar en la torre por mucho tiempo sin sufrir algún ataque de culpabilidad o pánico.

—Bueno, para casi cualquier carrera que elijas luego tendrás que seguir con Transformaciones y con Encantamientos.

—Claro.

—Entonces ya está —dijo extendiendo el pergamino hacia Draco —Y debo decir que llega tarde a la primera clase.

—Oh —murmuró Draco poniéndose en pie rápidamente.

—Trate de que no le quiten puntos y de ganar algunos —recomendó el profesor Cummings poniéndose en pie también.

—Sí, sí, señor —murmuró Draco colgándose la mochila al hombro y sujetando el pergamino con fuerza, el profesor se alejó y él le dio una mirada más al horario.

Tal como lo había imaginado, pociones con Gryffindor, y para colmo llegaba ya tarde.

*****

El aula de pociones, pese a seguir en las mazmorras y en el mismo sitio que antes, no se parecía en nada al aula donde Snape había dictado clases durante tanto tiempo, o incluso a como la había mantenido Slughorn durante el sexto año, todo de alguna manera estaba más iluminado, los estantes parecían haber sido renovados, incluso las mesas y sillas.

—Bueno, al menos hay menos Slytherin —comentó Ron cuando entraron, mirando hacia la otra fila donde Nott y Zabinni se acomodaban en una mesa, en la mesa detrás de ellos habían dos chicos más cuyos nombres no conocía.

Después de de ellos llegaron dos chicos más, de Gryffindor: la chica de apellido Zelazny, conversando animadamente con otro chico, si no se equivocaba se apellidaba Vance. Ambos sonrieron hacia Harry, Ron y Hermione mientras sacaban ya los libros y los materiales.

—¿Por qué nunca nos pueden poner con Ravenclaw? —se quejó Ron una vez más, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, ignorándolo por completo y Harry se dedicó a hojear su nuevo libro de pociones avanzadas, se preguntó si el libro de Snape habría terminado de arder en la sala de requerimientos.

—Muy bien —dijo la voz de un hombre saliendo por una de las puertas del fondo, era el profesor Monroe, que tenía los cabellos castaños sueltos sobre los hombros y lucía una túnica azul, sonreía amablemente hacia ellos—, creo que ya estamos todos…

Alguien tocó la puerta suavemente y luego se abrió, se trataba de Malfoy que lucía sonrojado y algo agitado.

—¡Oh, genial! —masculló Ron dramáticamente mientras el profesor y el resto de la clase miraban hacia Malfoy.

—Señor, lo lamento, recién me dieron el horario —se excusó Draco no aún muy convencido de entrar, recordando además que el profesor Cummings le había dicho que no perdiera puntos para su casa.

—Claro, claro, pase y siéntese, recién estábamos por empezar.

Draco soltó involuntariamente un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer en una de las mesas libres del fondo, Harry le dio una mirada más, recordando que la noche anterior lo había visto desaparecer en algún lugar del tercer piso y la curiosidad acerca de que era lo que Malfoy podía estar haciendo en ese pasillo a esa hora volvió.

—Bueno, ahora que si ya estamos todos, o eso espero al menos — continuó hablando el profesor mirando hacia la puerta una vez más —, vamos a empezar, como ya saben mi nombre es Cepheus Monroe, y por este curso, que será el último de ustedes, seré su profesor de pociones, me pueden llamar profesor Monroe, y espero que aprendan y se diviertan tanto aprendiendo como yo enseñándoles.

Harry arqueó una ceja incrédulo y Hermione sonrió más ampliamente mientras Ron se movía algo incómodo en su sitio.

Al fondo Draco que ya había sacado su libro de pociones le dio una mirada mucho más interesada, le parecía raro que un profesor hablara de esa manera.

—Pero bueno, como ustedes ya se conocen hace tanto tiempo supongo que no necesitan presentarse —el profesor caminó hacia el escritorio y levantó uno de los pergaminos —, sin embargo me ayudaría saber sus nombres así que pasaremos lista, sólo levanten la mano cuando los llame.

Draco escuchó distraídamente mientras el profesor llamaba uno a uno a los demás compañeros, cuando pronunció su nombre Draco simplemente suspiró y levantó la mano, se sintió extrañamente bien al no descubrir ningún rastro de rencor en su mirada, el profesor simplemente asintió y miró hacia el pergamino nuevamente. _Tal vez había estado exagerando_, pensó, tal vez si había gente que lo odiaba o que lo quería molestar pero no era "toda la gente" sólo una parte de ella. Eso pintaba mucho mejor.

—¿Potter? —escuchó como llamaban y levantó la mano casi avergonzado, el profesor se quedó mirándolo un instante y le sonrió antes de pasar al siguiente— Pritchard, bien… Zabinni— Blaise levantó la mano apenas un instante—, y por último Zelazny— la chica que se sentaba detrás de ellos levantó la mano y el profesor dejó a un lado el pergamino y la pluma.

Draco golpeó algo ansioso con el cuchillo para cortar especies sobre su escritorio, esperando para que la clase iniciara, había preparado algunas pociones en casa de su madre antes de partir hacia la escuela, pero no era lo mismo que poder experimentar con las que el libro contenía, esperaba que para esa clase el profesor hiciera algo más interesante que solamente hablar.

—Bien, al ser este séptimo año, año de EXTASIS y conociendo las exigencias de sus profesores anteriores debo suponer que todos aquí tienen ya un nivel bastante alto, así que durante esta clase vamos a probarnos que tan lejos podemos llegar.

Harry frunció el ceño, no era tan malo en pociones, él lo sabía, después de todo había aprobado los TIMOS, pero en el sexto curso había obtenido sus tan altas calificaciones gracias a un libro que no tenía ya.

—Hoy haremos algo fácil, una poción curativa, la encontraran muy útil en algún momento, y según el plan de estudios debemos realizar al menos unas cuatro pociones de este tipo, así que iniciaremos con una muy sencilla —continuó explicando el profesor mientras agitaba su varita, en la pizarra negra aparecieron las instrucciones escritas con tiza blanca.

Draco suspiró fastidiado, él ya sabía preparar esa poción, era una muy simple, "Poción Pimentónica" para los resfriados. Con algo de lentitud abrió su libro en la página que le indicaban y empezó a leer las instrucciones y recomendaciones, esperando a que todos los demás ya se hubieran recogido sus materiales para poder ir sin tener que cruzarse con nadie.

Harry caminó cerca del escritorio de Malfoy, para llegar junto a Ron y Hermione hasta el estante de ingredientes, lo miró por un instante, pero Malfoy pareció no notarlo, o no darle importancia alguna, seguía leyendo su libro, indiferente a todo alrededor.

*****

—Interesante método —dijo la voz del profesor detrás de él y Draco se sobresaltó ligeramente, pues estaba muy concentrado y últimamente nadie se le acercaba de buena manera como para relajase lo suficiente—. Lamento haberlo asustado, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Claro, bien… lo lamento —respondió sonrojándose un poco por lo paranoico que se estaba volviendo.

—¿Quién le enseñó esa forma de cortar el Asfódelo?

—Pues… —Draco agregó las raíces que había cortado al caldero antes de que el momento para hacerlo pasase y éste soltó un suave vapor anaranjado —, no lo sé, es sólo que descubrí que así funcionan mejor.

—Muy bien, continúe, lo hace bastante bien —lo felicitó el profesor con una sonrisa antes de alejarse hacia otros Slytherin que estaban más adelante.

*****

La clase terminó al fin, sin gloria ni pena para él, Malfoy había obtenido cinco puntos por la forma como había cortado unas raíces (Harry no comprendía exactamente que tenía eso de espléndido, pero era el profesor él que ponía los puntos, así que no había mucho que nadie pudiera decir) Y por suerte él no había volado su caldero y su poción había sido bastante aceptable, no tanto como la de Hermione, pero no se podía quejar.

Era ya casi la una de la tarde y con el estómago rugiéndole y la cabeza puesta en los deberes que ya tenía que empezar a hacer en la noche, llegó al Gran Comedor, junto con Ron y Hermione.

Los tres se sentaron en su esquina ya acostumbrada y comenzaron a comer en silencio, Ginny apareció poco después y se sentó a su lado, aunque intentó entablar conversación con él, Harry no le hizo el menor caso, a su lado Ron le dio una mirada de reojo, pero aún así no cambió su actitud hacia la chica. Al parecer Ginny estaba en plan de reconquista y no le podría decir cual era la razón por la cual aquello no iba a funcionar, no hasta no hablar con Ron primero. Quizá debía darse prisa con eso también.

*****

Le habían dado cinco puntos y además el profesor le había dicho que su poción parecía muy buena, pensó que era la mejor forma de empezar el día, al menos sabía que su jefe de casa y su profesor de pociones no lo tratarían mal, algo era mejor que nada, después de todo.

Con pasos lentos y elegantes caminó hasta el Gran Comedor y se sentó en el mismo rincón que en la mañana, si los demás no se le querían acercar, era problema de ellos, no se iba a morir porque no le hablaran, después de todo estar solo no era tan malo.

Estaba a punto de engullir el primer pedazo de carne cuando alguien pasó a su lado, corriendo bastante rápido y al parecer con la varita en mano, porque el plato se arrastró por la mesa y antes que siquiera pudiera alcanzarlo, se estrelló contra el piso.

Draco frunció el ceño, aún con el tenedor en el aire y miró hacia su atacante; Paul Bryce, que lo miraba con burla desde el fondo del salón, junto con un par de Gryffindor más, Draco creía también recordar sus nombres pero no podía estar seguro, sentía la mirada de todos alrededor, sabía que estaban esperando una respuesta; su tan ansiada respuesta, un ataque, algo que lo sacara de allí inmediatamente, pero ya podían coger una silla para esperar, porque no perdería la paciencia por un plato en el piso y una par de burlas, ¡Por, Merlín! Si había resistido cosas peores.

*****

—Parece que el hurón no pierde la oportunidad de meterse en líos, ¿eh?

—Ron —advirtió Hermione a la vez que Harry negaba con la cabeza.

—Ellos han pasado y le han tirado la comida, no ha sido él —respondió Harry mientras aún seguía observando a Malfoy, un nuevo plato había aparecido delante del chico para reemplazar el que había caído en el piso y había desaparecido, y se volvía a servir más comida, giró nuevamente hacia Ron que ya empezaba a replicar.

—Sí, pero te apuesto a que algo les hizo antes, es decir… Es Malfoy

—Vaya, —murmuró Harry—interesante deducción, _es Malfoy_, eso lo resuelve todo.

—Pues…

El sonido de un nuevo plato en el piso los hizo voltear, Malfoy al parecer había sido fastidiado nuevamente, Harry entrecerró los ojos y miró a los tres Gryffindor, que se movían rápidamente hacia la mesa, un instante después la directora y un par de profesores aparecían para almorzar en la mesa de profesores.

—No deberían molestarlo — reprochó Hermione a los tres chicos que se habían sentado cerca de ellos y reían entre ellos —, va contra las normas.

—¡Oh, por favor!, después de todo lo que hizo —se defendió Bryce con un deje de amargura en la voz.

—Sí —apoyó Hawes—, tú no estuviste aquí el curso pasado, no sabes lo que fue soportarlo.

—No debieron dejarlo salir, y mucho menos volver —concluyó Vachss, dando una última mirada hacia donde Malfoy comía apresuradamente y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Harry no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio, dando vueltas a lo que ellos le decían y a su curiosidad por saber que era lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo o planeando, se le hacía raro que lo molestaran e insultaran y que no hubiera una respuesta de su parte.

*

_Malditos idiotas, _pensó Draco mientras cortaba con más fuerza de la necesaria la carne del tercer plato que se había servido, esperó que esta vez si pudiera comerlo sin que nadie lo molestara, al menos ahora estaba allí la profesora McGonagall. _Malditos idiotas,_ pensó nuevamente mientras trataba de recordar a alguno de ellos, para saber si es que lo odiaban por que les había hecho algo malo o sólo por la corriente de "Odien a los Malfoy, o a lo que queda de ellos".

Hizo además una nota mental, de ahora en adelante trataría de llegar un poco más tarde al comedor, lo suficiente como para que algún profesor ya se encontrara allí, sonaba cobarde, sí claro que sí, pero él no podía defenderse porque sería considerado un ataque y tendría problemas, además no necesitaba probar su valor ante nadie, sólo ser un poco más astuto, mientras menos oportunidades de molestarlo les diera, mejor. Se llamaba supervivencia.

*****

Cuando la clase de Herbología terminó, Harry salió junto a Ron, Hermione y Ginny (que se les había unido en la misma mesa de trabajo para fastidio de Harry) y se encontró ya con los Hufflepuff y Slytherin que formaban una fila para entrar al invernadero.

Saludaron a Ernie Macmillan que seguía tan pomposo como siempre.

—Es una pena que no podamos seguir cursando pociones juntos, realmente me perece que disfrutábamos mucho esa clase.

—Claro —respondió Ron, seguro que él no extrañaba para nada a Ernie.

La profesora Sprout salió del invernadero en ese momento, apurando a la clase que ya esperaba y Ernie se despidió con un gesto con la mano antes de darse la vuelta y entrar con los demás compañeros, los Slytherin les brindaron su típica mirada de superioridad y al fondo, de último, iba Malfoy, que ni siquiera los miró cuando pasó a su lado.

*****

Ya en la cama, con las cortinas cerradas y luego de haber avanzado bastante con los deberes, Harry revisó su mapa nuevamente, a la hora de la cena Malfoy había llegado tarde, cuando ya incluso varios se habían retirado a sus salas comunes, no lo molestaron ni le dijeron nada, comió rápidamente y se marchó, nuevamente sin intercambiar ninguna palabra o mirada con ninguno de sus compañeros de clase. Con el mapa lo había buscado en la sala común de Slytherin y en los dormitorios pero no lo encontró allí, así que siguió observando el resto del mapa, pero nuevamente, como la noche anterior, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, o el castillo. Aquella vena de curiosidad latía con fuerza, preguntándose donde demonios se podía haber metido Malfoy. Estaba seguro que no en la sala de requerimientos, ya ni siquiera sabía si existía, y por todo lo que había pasado allí sabía que Malfoy no la usaría más.

*****

Draco bostezó suavemente y se estiró todo lo que los golpes y morados en el estómago le permitían sin sentir dolor, dio una mirada más a su pergamino sobre las pociones curativas y la importancia de aprenderlas y le pareció que estaba todo correcto, sin embargo se hizo una nota mental para darle una revisada más al día siguiente.

Se metió al baño y se dio una ducha, recordando lo aburrida y fastidiosa que había sido la última clase de la tarde, con los idiotas Hufflepuff y sus pequeños insultos susurrados cuando la profesora estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlos. Él sólo quería pasar de ser percibido durante el resto del curso, pero si lo seguían molestando de esa manera tarde o temprano terminaría haciendo algo tonto.

—No— se dijo con voz firme, ya metido en la cama, con las antorchas a media luz—. No les puedo dar el gusto a ninguno de ellos y menos aún dejar a mi madre sola —se arropó un poco mejor y suspiró suavemente —No les daré el gusto.

*****

**Notas mías:**

* En el sexto libro se menciona que en la clase de pociones están todas las casas: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Gryffindor, y se los puso a todos juntos porque se trataba de un grupo pequeño, (12) pero como ahora hay casi el doble de alumnos en séptimo años se volvió a dividir en dos la clases como estaban antes (Slytherin/Gryffindor y Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw).

*****

**

* * *

  
**

_Gracias a todos por leer, _

_Sé que ha sido un capítulo corto, uno de los más cortos, pero es para ir viendo como serán las cosas en la escuela. Muchos me han dicho que es demasiado para Draco y que es demasiado maltrato, y lo sé, a mí, que soy fanática de Draco (más que de Harry) no me gusta hacerlo sufrir tanto, pero si recordamos quienes fueron sus padres, la cantidad de gente que murió y/o sufrió en manos de los mortífagos y los castigos con tortura que en el curso anterior los hermanos Carrows hacían impartir a los alumnos creo que es lógico que las cosas vayan mal para él. Y no les mentiré, les vuelvo a decir, Draco sufrirá bastante por este año. _

_Siguiente capítulo: _

_"SECRETOS: ALGUNOS REVELADOS, ALGUNOS DESCUBIERTOS"_

_Y les prometo ya interacción entre Harry y Draco, que se la han pasado mirándose este capítulo jeje. _

_Ya vi la película, es bastante larga… Que les puedo decir, me reí de toda la locura hormonal y lamentablemente no me convenció, pero me divertí. La actuación de Tom fue lo que más me gustó y me encantó verlo tanto (más que en las otras películas)._

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me han encantado y prometo ponerme a contestarlos ahora mismo, este fin de semana anduve de paseo y recién he llegado el domingo en la noche, preferí ponerme a hacer las últimas correcciones al capítulo primero, para colgarlo a media noche y ahora sí me pondré a contestar. _

_De más está decirles que me han alegrado la semana con sus comentarios y que espero puedan seguir comentando. _

_Besos y que tengan un lindo día. _

_Zafy _

_Nota adicional: Ando en busca de betas, ¿alguien tiene un poco de tiempo libre? Me servirían muchísimo…_

_Zafy. _


	10. 10: SECRETOS: ALGUNOS REVELADOS, ALGUNO

Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal están? Espero que bien, la semana inicia y espero que todos estén con las baterías recargadas.

Primero que nada, muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos sus comentarios, realmente me han alegrado y pido las disculpas del caso por no haberlos respondido como corresponde, pero he estado ocupada y con las justas de tiempo, además que quiero adelantar este fic, como muchos ya saben está bien avanzado y estoy en la última parte, sufriendo un terrible caso de flojera por escribir, pero me estoy tratando de obligar a hacerlo y me toma tiempo.

También agradecerles por las respuestas de betas, gracias a ustedes puedo decir que tengo un maravilloso equipo beteando el fic, para que quede mejor sin mis metidas gramaticales de pata y horrores ortográficos.

Este capítulo fue betado por:** Poison Ivy PI** Muchas gracias!!! Me has ayudado un montón, lo sabes XD

Y finalmente, me ha dado por hacer unas cosas para el fic, tengo esta semana el horario de clases de Harry, lo hice hace mucho tiempo, cuando empecé con el fic, para que los horarios cuadraran, si a alguien le interesa echarle una mirada allí el link, espero que fan fic no me lo corte, pero ya saben, le quitan los espacios y ya, es largísimo, pero abre en el dibujo, lo probé, si no sale me avisan. Para el siguiente capítulo prometo el horario de Draco y finalmente la lista completa de los alumnos de séptimo, porque habrán notado que hay varios nombres nuevos y todo eso…

h t t p : / / s 8 4 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a b 2 7 / z a f y _ d r a c o / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = H O R A R I O G R Y F F I N D O R . p n g & e v t = u s e r _ m e d i a _ s h a r e

Para los que siguen la historia por amor yaoi o slasheaven creo que allí será más fácil verlo...

Bien, no los sigo entreteniendo más, a leer:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"**

**CAPÍTULO 10: "SECRETOS: ALGUNOS REVELADOS, ALGUNOS DESCUBIERTOS"**

**

* * *

  
**

_La verdad tiene dos sabores: uno dulce, para el que la dice, _

_y otro amargo, para el que la oye._

_Rodríguez Marín_

_

* * *

  
_

_19 de septiembre de 1998, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, dentro del castillo. _

Harry suspiró ligeramente aburrido, estaba en la sala común sentado junto a Ron y, para su mayor disgusto, también junto a Ginny. La chica parecía dispuesta a probar su resistencia y su paciencia, pues desde que habían iniciado las clases no había hecho más que aparecerse siempre que podía, sentándose junto a él en las materias que compartían, en el comedor y en la sala común. Harry no le hablaba y la ignoraba todo lo educadamente que podía. Sin embargo, con Ron cerca era difícil el responderle como deseaba, no que quisiera ser mal educado o demasiado brusco con ella, pero habían cosas que rebasaban los límites y la mano de Ginny sobre su pierna en ese momento definitivamente era demasiado.

Se puso en pie de un salto y le dio una mirada resentida a la chica mientras sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban más y más.

—Hey ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ron algo confundido, a su lado Hermione le dio una mirada de entendimiento.

—Nada… debo ir a mi habitación.

—Oh, ¿te olvidaste de algo para la tarea? —preguntó Ginny con voz inocente, Harry le dio una mirada más dura aún.

—No, y no es asunto tuyo, ya vuelvo —siseó antes de coger la mochila del piso y caminar con pasos rápidos hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de chicos, podía sentir la mirada de Ron clavada en su nuca y esperaba, realmente, que Ginny no lo siguiera y, sobre todo, que Ron no lo siguiera… Sabía que se enfadaría por hablarle de mala manera a la chica, no obstante, eso ya se parecía más a un caso de acoso que a simple plan de reconquista.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y suspiró. Por primera vez, desde que había vuelto a la escuela, extrañó Australia, a Fabio y a los amigos de este, allá todo había sido más fácil: era libre de hacer lo que quería y no tenía que esconderse de nadie, pero aquí ni siquiera le podía decir a Ginny por qué tenía que dejarlo en paz o a Ron por qué estaba rechazando a su hermanita.

Sabía que era algo que tendría que hacer tarde o temprano y que debía darse prisa, el decírselo a Ron representaba terminar de sacar el secreto de su organismo y el respirar en paz, si es que Ron lo entendía, todo estaría en paz, si no lo hacía, bueno, al menos lo habría intentado.

*****

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción enrolló el pergamino de estudios muggles, había sido una tarea enorme y le había llevado toda la tarde hacerlo, pero al fin había terminado y se sentía aliviado por eso. Levantó la vista hacia un pergamino adherido en la pared frente a su escritorio y tachó la casilla que decía "Terminar con la estúpida tarea de E.M. sobre los artefactos eléctricos" la casilla quedó en blanco y miró la siguiente: "Debes escribir a tu madre"

Bueno, al menos ahora le tocaba hacer algo más entretenido que explicar por qué las cosas se calientan en esa cajita llamada microondas. Sacó del cajón otro pergamino más y mojó la pluma, casi ya se sabía de memoria las cosas que le debía decirle a su madre y las cosas que no:

Tendría que mencionarle que en el castillo estaba empezando a enfriar por el otoño y que los árboles de los jardines estaban perdiendo sus hojas, aunque no había paseado realmente por los jardines en todo ese tiempo, no se iba a arriesgar a que lo encontraran solo por allí y le atacaran como en los pasillos.

También le diría que los profesores eran todos amables y que sus calificaciones estaban muy bien, lo cual era verdad a medias y, considerando la tranquilidad de su madre, mejor que la verdad completa, pues los profesores Cummings y Monroe eran bastante amables con él o, mejor dicho, justos, incluso el profesor Monroe le había dado bastantes puntos por sus respuestas, los demás simplemente lo ignoraban en el mejor de los casos y otros, como el profesor Cooper, aprovechaban cada instante para quitarle puntos y tratarlo injustamente. Aún así no les iba a dar el gusto de reprobarlo o de sacar un "Desastroso" en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., aunque no cursara nada luego de la escuela, no les brindaría el placer de señalarlo y decir que no había podido siquiera aprobar.

Además contarle que se estaba alimentando bien, claro, ahora que había aprendido que debía llegar al comedor en el momento en que los profesores estuvieran, comer a toda velocidad y volver lo más rápido posible hacia su habitación, de esa manera nadie le tiraba la comida al suelo o molestaba, salvo los pequeños insultos que le daban cuando pasaban cerca de él, pero a esos ya estaba acostumbrado.

Decirle que con sus compañeros todo iba bien, si obviaba que no hablaba con nadie nunca, pero nunca, sólo con los profesores cuando tenía que contestar una pregunta y muy rara vez con el Barón Sanguinario, que lo saludaba de manera bastante cortés. Eso se sentía raro, el no usar la voz para nada más que para hablar con los profesores de vez en cuando, para hacer algunos útiles hechizos y para contestar los ataques del pasillo, cuando no había ninguna autoridad cerca. En esas dos semanas no había querido contar la cantidad de ataques o golpes que había recibido y se asombraba bastante de que aún se mantuviera en control y no respondiera a ninguno con una maldición, aunque ayudaba que cada vez que estaba a punto de ceder y caer se recordaba: "No les daré el gusto" y eso bastaba para que se calmara. Era un buen método después de todo.

Leyó la carta a su madre una vez más y sonrió, sí, no había nada que la fuera a preocupar, la guardó, esperaría todavía al lunes en la tarde, cuando la mayoría tenía clases y él una hora libre para mandarla, así no se cruzaría con muchos más en el pasillo.

Sólo para descansar un poco más, sacó de otro de los cajones las cartas que su madre le escribía. En la última le decía que tenía un pequeño resfrío pero que las pociones que había dejado en casa le estaban haciendo bastante bien, que el trabajo en el auspicio para ayudar a los caídos en la guerra le llenaba todo el día y que siempre lo extrañaba, esperaba ya que llegara diciembre para que fuera a casa, aunque sea por unos días.

Draco esperaba que su madre no le estuviera mintiendo, que de verdad estuviera bastante bien y sin problemas. Realmente esperaba eso, aún se sentía culpable por dejarla sola en casa.

*****

Harry se desperezó sobre la cama y, como ya era su costumbre, sacó el mapa del merodeador. Ron y Hermione seguían en la sala común, Ginny había desaparecido por algún sitio, afuera habían ya muy pocos alumnos en los pasillos, casi todos estaban en sus salas comunes o en sus habitaciones. Todos excepto Malfoy, claro, al cual, para variar no lograba ubicar en ningún sitio del castillo, aunque tenía una leve sospecha de que estaba en el tercer piso, en algún punto escondido y no descubierto por los merodeadores en su época.

Durante la semana pasada Ginny les había contado que había escuchado a las chicas Slytherin muy enojadas porque le habían dado una habitación propia a Malfoy y por lo injusto que era eso. Aunque recordando varios comentarios de ataque e insultos hacia Malfoy, le pareció que era la opción más saludable, después de todo había demasiados jóvenes enfadados con él como para que lo dejaran en paz, era injusto, claro, debían dejarlo estudiar y participar de la escuela como todos. Él no estaba allí porque quisiera, sino por que el Ministerio lo había obligado. Muchas veces se preguntaba si es el Ministerio no lo había enviado allí para hacerlo caer y poderlo meter finalmente en Azkaban como prueba de que ellos no se reforman. Sí es que era así, rogaba por que Malfoy tuviera paciencia y no se derrumbara.

Lo había observado bastante durante esas dos últimas semanas, sobre todo en clase de pociones, donde le ganaba incluso a Hermione, siempre serio y callado, su mirada firme, su cabeza en alto y sus pasos seguros. Siempre llegaba justo a tiempo para entrar al aula y evitarse el tener que hacer cola con los demás fuera del aula y era el primero en salir, prácticamente, corriendo. Llegaba tarde a las comidas y comía muy rápido, mucho más que Ron incluso, para luego desaparecer y perderse en ese pasillo del tercer piso.

No hablaba con nadie, nunca lo vio intercambiar una palabra con alguien que no fuera un profesor o el Barón Sanguinario. Los demás compañeros sabían que su habitación estaba escondida en algún lugar del castillo pero Malfoy parecía bastante listo para evitar que ellos la encontraran. Harry pensó que era lo mejor, no había visto en vivo ninguno de los ataques y Malfoy nunca parecía golpeado o herido (salvo algunos días cuando iba caminando mucho más lento y pausado pero sin ninguna marca o señal a la vista). Incluso los profesores no parecían estar en conocimiento de eso, pero sabía que si alguno de los que lo molestaban se enteraba donde estaba su habitación tal vez lo molestarían mas.

*****

No le gustaban las cenas de los sábados, era más difícil que los profesores cenaran con ellos, pues varios se iban a Hogsmade y los dejaban solos, lo cual representaba definitivamente problemas. Rogando porque un maestro, aunque fuera el semi-gigante, estuviese en el Gran Comedor, avanzó con pasos firmes hacia las escaleras, escuchando como ya los pasillos se llenaban de las voces de los demás alumnos. Suspiró, rogando no encontrarse con nadie. Aceleró el paso un poco más y ya estaba cerca de las escaleras cuando sintió el primer hechizo, directo en la espalda, trastabilló hacia delante y se sujetó apenas con las puntas de los dedos de la baranda, evitando caer.

—Hey Mortífago —llamó uno de ellos, Draco volteó lentamente, tratando de recuperar la tranquila respiración, sabía de quien era esa voz y no podía creer que lo estuviera molestando con eso, cuando su padre había sido uno de los mortífagos condenados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó con los dientes apretados, el dolor en su espalda se estaba esparciendo, haciendo que la piel le ardiera.

—Sólo recordarte quién eres —replicó Nott con los brazos cruzados, detrás de él, a sólo unos pasos estaban Zabini, Gwynne, Baddock y White, los tres últimos menores.

—¿Y necesitas un ejército de guardaespaldas para hacerlo?

—¿Será que extrañar a tus dos gorilas hace que hables así, Malfoy?

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros mientras las risas de los chicos calaban profundo en su pecho, recordando a sus amigos.

—Pero claro, uno murió quemado y otro está en Azkaban —dijo White con burla.

—Sí, donde deberían estar todos los mortífagos como tú —continuó Baddock.

—Y es en donde están —replicó Draco no perdiendo el ritmo —¿No es así, Nott?

Nott se sonrojó y apretó los puños con fuerza —Al menos el mío está vivo.

Y eso si dolió, su padre ya no estaba vivo y dolía no poder haberse despedido de él siquiera.

—Pero encerrado, volviéndose loco de a pocos —el dolor en la espalda iba desapareciendo ya —, prefiero a mi padre muerto que sufriendo eso— mintió.

Gwynne dio un paso hacia delante al tiempo que Nott levantaba la varita y Draco flexionaba las piernas muy suavemente, no podía defenderse de ellos, pero podría evitar que le dieran, al menos intentar.

—Oh, el niño mortífago, huérfano y pobre, sólo te está provocando— dijo hacia Nott —Pero, ¿sabes qué, Malfoy? No necesitas provocarnos, igual te daremos tu merecido.

Draco saltó hacia un lado a la vez que el rayo del hechizo de Nott caía en el sitio donde había estado parado un instante antes, pero no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse siquiera por haber esquivado uno de ellos, debía recordar que eran cinco contra uno y claro, como siempre, tenía todas las de perder.

El primer rayo le dio en la pierna, el dolor lacerante lo hizo caer de rodillas, con las justas y puso las manos para evitar dar con el rostro en el piso cuando el segundo rayo le dio en un brazo, luego de eso todo fue confusión: sintió los rayos golpear su cuerpo y por más que trató de moverse no lo consiguió, era como si de pronto algo lo hubiera inmovilizado (seguramente un hechizo) parpadeó hacia arriba en el momento en que Nott y Zabini se le acercaban, y trató de darles su mejor mirada de odio mientras ellos reían a carcajadas y entonces sintió la magia. Una magia extraña y diferente, rozándolo. Un rayo le dio a Nott en el pecho en el momento que Zabini le lanzaba algo que lo sumió poco a poco en la oscuridad, lo último que vio fue el rostro de Zabini desencajado por el asombro antes de que todo se oscureciera completamente.

*****

—Hey, compañero —dijo Ron agitándolo un poco, Harry se levantó sobresaltado, mirando hacia Ron con cierto enojo.

—Ya va siendo hora de cenar.

—Oh, claro —bostezó sonoramente y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, no tenía tanta hambre después de todo.

—Vamos, Harry, no puedes dejar de comer o Hermione vendrá y te obligará.

—No iba a dejar de comer —replicó Harry sentándose nuevamente.

—Entonces vamos, Hermione y Ginny están esperando abajo.

—Oh —Harry frunció el ceño —… yo ya los alcanzo, en un rato más los veo en el Gran Comedor.

—Harry…

—En serio, Ron, debo ir al baño. Luego los alcanzo —mintió poniéndose en pie, Ron pareció querer decir algo más pero luego asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación.

Harry suspiró aliviado, al menos había evitado tener que bajar con Ginny también, aunque igual estaría sentada en la mesa del Gran Comedor junto a sus amigos.

Aún algo fastidiado levantó el mapa que había permanecido sobre la cama cuando él se había quedado dormido, mirando hacia donde decía "Sala Común Gryffindor", los chicos seguían allí, seguro que Ron aún las convencía de avanzar sin él. Pues que pena, tendrían que esperarlo entonces.

Miró hacia el resto del mapa, paseando la vista distraídamente por varios de los pisos hasta que lo vio: Malfoy estaba en el tercer piso, caminando como siempre solo. Aparentemente no se había dado cuenta que por el otro lado del pasillo venía un gran grupo de Slytherin. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el lugar hasta que vio como aquel grupo bajaba la velocidad y Malfoy parecía no notarlo. Se preguntó si es que lo atacarían o simplemente lo dejarían pasar. Golpeteó el piso con un pie, bastante impaciente, se sentía raro, sabía que lo más probable es que atacaran a Malfoy, el sentido común le decía que debía hacer algo, aunque obviamente, se trataba de Malfoy.

Finalmente dio un bufido de impaciencia y corrió hacia el baúl, sacando su capa de invisibilidad, no la había usado desde Australia, se la puso sobre los hombros, recordando de pronto cuantas aventuras había pasado junto a ella, dio una mirada al mapa, los chicos seguían abajo, no tenía tiempo para ser sutil así que simplemente desapareció por completo y sosteniendo con una mano el mapa y con la otra la varita y los bordes de la capa, salió corriendo, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y pasó junto a ellos en el momento que Ginny decía algo como "Pero yo puedo ir a decirle que se apresure". El retrato estaba abierto, dejando pasar a un grupo de segundo y pronto estuvo corriendo en el pasillo, entrando en uno de los atajos que tan bien conocía.

Había llegado justo a tiempo, o al menos no tan tarde, agitado y jadeante, aún con la capa de invisibilidad encima, lanzó un par de hechizos, eso bastó para que todos ellos se alejaran asustados, dejando a un inconciente Draco Malfoy en el piso.

Caminó con pasos rápidos hasta él y lo vio, tenía el rostro algo hinchado y un hilo de sangre en la barbilla, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Dio una mirada al mapa, ya no había nadie cerca, los Slytherin estaban casi llegando al gran Comedor, así que con algo de confianza se sacó la capa de invisibilidad y la puso sobre Malfoy, cubriéndolo completamente. No sabía por qué lo hacía, no obstante, no le parecía justo que cinco chicos juntos hubiesen atacado a Malfoy, tampoco que lo viesen a él levitando el cuerpo inconciente de quien, en su época, había sido su enemigo en la escuela. Dudando un poco, avanzó por el pasillo del tercer piso hasta la altura en donde le parecía haber visto a Malfoy desaparecer del mapa, lo dejó caer suavemente sobre el suelo, mirando alrededor, no había mucho allí que pudiera parecer una habitación, había un par de armaduras y unos cuantos cuadros, incluso uno donde un gran rebaño avanzaba sin fin, haciendo ruido y lloriqueando.

—Bien, que no se diga que no lo intenté —dijo a la vez que destapaba a Malfoy, le dio una mirada analítica, estaba mucho más delgado que antes, aunque su piel no era ya tan gris como había estado en sexto año, apartó el cabello manchado de sangre de la frente, ahora lo usaba mucho más largo, y lo peinó un poco hacia atrás.

Nunca había notado que Malfoy no era tan feo en realidad, claro, nunca lo había podido ver de frente y tranquilo. Frunció el ceño por su pensamiento tan inadecuado y se puso en pie, se cubrió con la capa completamente y apuntó con su varita.

—Enervate.

*****

Draco sintió el golpe de magia y, como si saliera a la superficie, después de haber estado hundido en el agua durante demasiado tiempo, dio una gran bocanada de aire antes de sentarse, emitió un pequeño quejido por el dolor en una de sus costillas y miró a ambos lados ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Recordaba el ataque, y luego… algo derribó a Nott… Tal vez esa parte había sido imaginación suya, no recordaba haberse puesto en pie y avanzar tanto…

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y miró alrededor, no había nadie cerca, sólo por precaución caminó hacia el final del pasillo y vio a la vuelta, estaba completamente vacío. Suspiró tomando fuerzas y corrió hacia la mitad del pasillo, donde el cuadro de una hada muy hermosa lo miraba con cierta pena.

—Paz —dijo suavemente, el cuadro se hizo de pronto más profundo y lo dejó pasar, se desplomó sobre el pasillo y trató de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo mientras se preguntaba si aún le quedaba poción para el dolor.

Se puso en pie nuevamente con esfuerzo, sus piernas temblaban demasiado, dio unos cuantos pasos más y llegó hasta el estante donde guardaba las pociones, trató de alcanzar uno de los frascos, pero el dolor era aún muy intenso, y cayó al piso de nuevo, a penas y pudo poner las manos para evitar golpearse el rostro, la oscuridad volvió a envolverlo y no supo más.

*****

Afuera en el pasillo Harry miraba atentamente hacia el cuadro del hada, había descubierto la habitación y la contraseña de Malfoy, de un Malfoy que parecía herido y cansado. Se preguntó si no sería más adecuado entrar a preguntar si necesitaba ayuda o llevarlo a la enfermería.

Se quedó allí de pie durante vario rato más.

—¿Señora Hada —preguntó con voz suave—usted no sabrá si Malfoy está bien?

El Hada hizo una negación con la cabeza, agitando sus largos cabellos rubios a ambos lados y Harry resopló —Puede que esté un poco mal, ya sabe, estaba herido y… —Harry bufó, era obvio que el cuadro no le contestaría, tal vez no tenía autorización para hablar. Por otro lado el conocía la contraseña, podría entrar si deseaba pero la idea de encontrarse a un Malfoy furioso en el interior lo detenía, después de todo él no sabía que Harry lo había llevado hasta allí.

Caminó alrededor del pasillo un rato más y se cubrió nuevamente con la capa, recostándose contra la pared de enfrente y esperando, si Malfoy estaba bien, o al menos más o menos bien, saldría por sus propios pies a comer, de todas maneras tendría que cenar ¿no?

Se entretuvo mirando hacia el mapa del merodeador, en el Gran Comedor ya estaban los atacantes de Malfoy, todos juntos en la mesa de Slytherin. Vio también que Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados en su lugar habitual. Casi había olvidado que había prometido a Ron el alcanzarlo, pero Malfoy aún no aparecía y ya estaba pasando demasiado tiempo.

Frunció el ceño y se decidió. Aún bajo la capa de invisibilidad, dándole primero una mirada al mapa y cerciorándose que no había nadie alrededor se acercó al cuadro.

—Paz —susurró y el cuadro se hizo de pronto más profundo, Harry avanzó por su interior hacia un pasillo iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, al fondo pudo ver lo que debía ser la habitación de Malfoy, aun cubierto por la capa y sin hacer mucho ruido al caminar, avanzó hasta tener una vista completa de la habitación y de Malfoy tirado junto a uno de los estantes.

Se sacó la capa a toda velocidad, dejándola tirada en uno de los lados junto con el mapa y corrió hasta Malfoy, lo movió lentamente, dejándolo completamente de espaldas, seguía inconsciente.

—¿Malfoy? —llamó con voz suave, agitándolo un poco, un ronco quejido fue la única repuesta. Lo hizo levitar con la varita hasta la cama y lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo, no sabiendo qué hacer exactamente, podía llevarlo a la enfermería, seguramente Madame Pomfrey sabría que hacer con él. Dio una mirada más al estante, en uno de las repisas superiores había una gran cantidad de frascos muchos estaban llenos, mas otros un tanto vacíos. Caminó hacia ellos y leyó las etiquetas, parecían escritas a mano "Poción para el dolor de cabeza"; "Poción crece huesos"; "Poción para el dolor de golpes"… Tomó ese frasco y le dio una mirada a contra luz, parecía estar en buen estado y después de todo era en ese sitio donde Malfoy aparentemente se había desplomado.

—Enervate —murmuró nuevamente hacia Malfoy, que abrió los ojos algo asustado y miró a ambos lados, parpadeó cuando su mirada gris se encontró con la de Harry.

—¿Qué…? —el dolor en su costado se incrementó y no pudo continuar preguntando que demonios hacía Potter en su habitación.

—Lo siento… —Harry se apresuró a enseñarle el frasco a Malfoy —no sé si está es la que necesitas.

Draco frunció el ceño y tomó una gran cantidad de aire, lo que le provocó un gran dolor en el costado —¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

—Bien, que tal si eso te lo digo luego y primero me dices que poción darte antes de que empeores…

Draco se sujetó con fuerza el lado izquierdo, bajo sus costillas y recordó en parte que había intentado llegar a las pociones —Hay un… —le estaba empezando a costar respirar y mas le valía apresurarse, no se arriesgaría a que Potter lo llevara a la enfermería, luego podría resolver todo lo demás —Es uno lila… no tiene nombre.

—Bien —Harry se giró nuevamente hacia el estante y lo encontró rápidamente, se lo acercó a Draco y éste lo tomó con manos temblorosas, Harry lo sujetó por la muñeca y ayudó a destaparlo.

Draco a penas y estaba consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor, o de que Potter era el que lo ayudaba, con dificultad se concentró en que el líquido llegara a su boca. El sabor amargo de la poción lo hizo hacer un gesto de asco antes de recostarse nuevamente, tardaría aún un poco en hacer efecto.

—No —giró el rostro apenas para tratar de enfocar a Potter que se estaba convirtiendo ya en una mancha borrosa —llames a nadie… en serio.

Harry asintió suavemente mientras los ojos de Draco se cerraban de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, cuando lo había encontrado en el piso, su respiración era mucho más pausada y tranquila, quiso creer que aquello significaba que tal vez la poción si estaba haciendo efecto.

Se quedó de pie allí, junto a la cama de Draco durante mucho tiempo más, mirando hacia el chico que dormía tranquilamente y hacia el resto del lugar, en una de las paredes, la que quedaba frente al escritorio, había una foto de la familia Malfoy, estaban Lucius y Narcissa y, en el medio, Draco, los tres sonreían a la cámara casi con la misma expresión de superioridad, luciendo sus elegantes túnicas, el fondo era un jardín bastante amplio. Por la cara de Draco casi podía deducir que se trataba del cuarto año. Debajo de la fotografía había un pergamino con un cuadro de días y obligaciones, habían algunas cuantas cosas tachadas, como tareas y "escribir a madre"

Sobre el escritorio una gran pila de pergaminos, todos ordenados junto a unas cuantas plumas y un tintero, todo parecía estar en completo orden. El estante con pociones y unos cuantos libros.

Se balanceó sobre sus pies no sabiendo que más hacer, después de todo ya le había dado la poción que necesitaba, y debía confiar en que estuviera bien en cuanto despertara… lo más probable es que fuera hasta la mañana siguiente.

Le dio una última mirada a su rostro pacifico, su forma de respirar pausada, sí, definitivamente iba camino a la recuperación así que no necesitaba más ayuda.

Dando aún algunas miradas alrededor se puso la capa encima, cogió el mapa del merodeador y se escabulló hacia el pasillo, verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca.

*****

La primera vez que abrió los ojos lo hizo apenas un instante, parecía como si el cansancio se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo y, tomando el control con esfuerzo, pudo ver lo que le pareció un chico de cabellos oscuros desaparecer antes de volver a caer dormido.

*****

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor la cena casi había terminado, en la mesa, sin embargo, aún estaban Hermione, Ron y como no, Ginny. Parecían algo enfadados.

—Hola, ¿siguen aquí? —preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba y tomaba un pedazo de pan de la bandeja.

—Te serví esto por si no llegabas a tiempo — le dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa aunque sus ojos no parecían sonreír mucho.

—No debiste molestarte —replicó Harry tomando el plato y, eliminando las zanahorias y apios, sinceramente no le gustaban, había puesto más pan en su lugar.

—Pero lo hizo —objetó Ron de pronto, su voz seria y el color de sus mejillas le indicaban a Harry problemas —, así como nosotros te esperamos y lo mínimo que deberías hacer es agradecernos por haber llegado temprano.

—Yo no les pedí que se quedaran hasta esta hora —contestó Harry dejando a un lado el plato de comida, de pronto ya no sentía tanta hambre.

—Harry, ¿pasó algo? ¿Por eso tardaste? —preguntó Hermione en un tono mas conciliador, Harry supo que estaba tratando de hacer que se explique.

La idea de decir, "Sí, me encontré a Malfoy malherido y lo estuve cuidando" bailó por su cabeza un instante antes de alejarla de un manotazo, sería ridículo y estúpido.

—Me entretuve hablando en el pasillo —mintió— y como dije antes, nadie les pidió que me esperaran, después de todo, sólo es la cena, no su matrimonio —dijo poniéndose en pie, tal vez podría ir a las cocinas mas tarde y comer algo.

—Pero, Harry, no tienes que enfadarte —habló Ginny sujetándolo de un brazo. Por auto reflejo Harry se soltó de manera brusca de ella, al tiempo que Ron se ponía en pie.

—¡Hey! —gritó.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes ningún derecho a empujarla ni a tratarla de esa manera.

—Lo lamento, pero ella tampoco tiene derecho a andar jalando de mí como si fuera su mascota.

—Ron, por favor no te metas, esto es entre él y yo —pidió Ginny poniéndose entre ambos.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó Ron obviando el comentario de su hermana —¿Qué tienes?

—Yo…

—Bueno, bueno —dijo la voz de la profesora Hooch mientras caminaba hacia ellos con mirada crítica —Es increíble, los últimos que pensé que encontraría peleando y causando desorden.

—Lo sentimos, profesora Hooch, sólo es un mal entendido —se excusó Hermione con voz temblorosa, Ron agachó la cabeza al igual que Ginny.

—Debería quitarles puntos por esto.

—No, profesora por favor, yo soy el responsable de todo, yo lo inicie y…

—Esta es una llamada de atención —dijo la profesora interrumpiendo a Harry —, la próxima vez, aunque estén en mi casa, deberé quitarles puntos, y si ya han terminado de cenar lo mejor es que vuelvan a su sala común y solucionen sus problemas de la manera adecuada y adulta que, estoy segura, son capaces.

—Sí, profesora —murmuraron los cuatro a la vez.

*****

La segunda vez que abrió los ojos se sintió mejor y se mantuvo conciente el suficiente tiempo para examinar el lugar donde se encontraba, dio un suspiro de alivio al descubrir que estaba en su habitación. El frasco vacío sobre la mesa le decía que había llegado hasta las pociones y luego hacia la cama. Sin embargo, había algo en toda la escena que no le cuadraba, algo que se le escapaba, pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensarlo siquiera. Bostezó y se estiró, comprobando que los dolores iban desapareciendo. Cerró los ojos una vez más, era una lástima que aquella noche no hubiera podido ir a cenar, no le quedaba más que esperar hasta el desayuno. Y, con ese último pensamiento, finalmente volvió a dormir.

*****

—Pero, Harry —llamó Ginny por… quizá enésima vez, Harry ya había dejado de contar hacía mucho.

—En serio, la profesora les quitará puntos y no quiero que sea por mi culpa, sólo iré a las cocinas, creo que lo puedo hacer solo —replicó, unos cuantos pasos detrás Ron tenía los labios apretados y Hermione parecía bastante incómoda.

—Antes íbamos juntos —Ginny hizo un pequeño puchero y Harry estuvo tentado a darse de cabezazos contra la pared, el grupo lo venía siguiendo desde que la profesora Hooch los mandara a su sala común y parecía no haber forma de librarse de ellos por las buenas. Si tan sólo Ron no estuviera tan cerca.

—Antes… pasado, Ginny —bajó un poco más la voz, esperanzado en que Ron no entendiera lo siguiente —Cuando estábamos juntos, pero eso ya se acabó.

Ginny frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se sonrojaron más aún, le dio una mirada ofendida y luego salió corriendo hacia el lado opuesto de las cocinas. Harry trató de no suspirar de alivio mientras Ron se acercaba a él bastante molesto.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Nada.

—Salió llorando.

_Genial, lágrimas_, pensó Harry cada vez más irritado.

—Mira, Ron, eso es algo entre ella y yo… pero aún así, no le he dicho ni hecho nada.

—Es mi hermanita de la que estás hablando.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry finalmente, como moraleja tal vez podría escribir qué es lo que sucede cuando te metes con la hermana de tu mejor amigo, no sólo pierdes la novia sino, también, posiblemente al amigo.

—Deberías ir a buscarla.

—Ron, deja que ellos resuelvan sus cosas solos —intervino por fin Hermione.

—Pero…

—En serio, Ron, es algo muy complicado… mejor me voy —Harry no esperó ninguna otra respuesta, simplemente comenzó a andar a prisa hacia las cocinas, rogando por que realmente no lo siguieran más.

*****

Las cocinas del castillo no habían cambiado para nada, salvo por la presencia de Winky, que fue la primera en salir a su recibimiento. Estaba mucho más limpia y sobria que la última vez que la había visto, no pudo dejar de asociar su recuerdo al de Dobby, ahora enterrado en el jardín de la casa de playa de Bill y Fleur.

—El señor Potter luce hambriento, Winky será una buena elfina y le traerá lo que necesite —dijo a la vez que hacía una reverencia tal que su nariz dio en el piso.

—Hola Winky, me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor.

—Sí, señor Potter, señor, Winky se comporta bien, a Dobby le gustaba que Winky se portara bien —sus inmensos ojos se veían ligeramente húmedos.

—Sí, Winky, a Dobby le gusta que te portes bien —respondió Harry con un pequeño nudo en la garganta, recordando la fidelidad desmedida del elfo y lo que su muerte había significado para él.

—Yo traeré lo que el señor pida.

Harry le dio una mirada más a la elfina, apretando con los puños el borde de su mandil, su mirada implorante, el hambre se le había pasado, después de recordar a Dobby y la forma como había muerto en sus brazos; por su culpa.

—Eh… no cené, mis amigos y yo, y quería algo que pudiera llevar… ya sabes, sin que lo vean —dijo no sabiendo bien por qué y para darle algo que hacer a la elfina, así como para hacer que se alejase de él el tiempo suficiente para calmar los recuerdos de Dobby.

—Oh, claro, claro —Winky casi dio un saltito de alegría antes de alejarse entre las largas mesas a su alrededor murmurando "Buscar comida para el Señor Potter y sus amigos, ellos buenos, yo buscar comida"

Los demás elfos que habían permanecido en silencio y expectantes comenzaron a moverse también. Cuando se dio cuenta tenía entre las manos una gran canasta repleta de comida en cantidades suficientes para alimentar a todo el ED. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía bien que hacer con ella… O tal vez sí.

*****

Definitivamente sí se había perdido de algo muy importante, pensó en cuanto abrió los ojos, pues el tener al cara rajada sentado en su escritorio, comiendo un emparedado mientras leía lo que al parecer era un viejo pergamino, no era un escenario común, aunque su vida hubiera dado vueltas completamente, eso no era ni remotamente posible.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —preguntó con voz fría a la vez que se sentaba, agradeció que el dolor en la espalda no le hiciera vacilar la voz.

Harry levantó la mirada horrorizado, y escondió el mapa del merodeador en el bolsillo de túnica, no esperaba que Malfoy despertara, esperaba poder comer en paz y luego dejar una buena cantidad de comida para que Malfoy se alimentara y terminar con aquella historia. Pero ahora Malfoy estaba despierto, pálido y molesto, sentado en la cama y mirándolo amenazadoramente. Aunque claro, Harry sabía que Malfoy en realidad no lo podía atacar.

—Te pregunté ¿qué mierda haces acá y que estás escondiendo? —Draco apartó las sábanas que no recordaba haber usado para cubrirse y quiso sentarse, un leve mareo le hizo sentir peor aún y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza para evitar caer y parecer mucho más débil de lo que ya estaba.

—No deberías alterarte —le recomendó Harry poniéndose en pie—. Yo… bueno, no tuve nada que ver, pero te encontré en el pasillo… aquellos chicos te atacaron y entonces…

Draco, que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados llevó un par de dedos a la frente y suspiró —Ya… Nott, Zabini y los otros.

—Si, ellos… pues luego de eso te traje aquí porque pensé que estarías bien pero no fue así… y tú dijiste que no querías que Madame Pomfrey se enterara.

—¿No le habrás dicho a nadie, cierto?

—No.

—Bien.

—Te traje algo de comida… pensé que tardarías más en despertar.

—¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí?

—Pues…

Draco abrió los ojos nuevamente, su mirada ya había recuperado ese brillo de odio de antaño y Harry dio un paso hacia atrás —¿Cómo supiste como entrar? ¿Alguien te dio la contraseña?

Harry analizó las opciones y optó por la más simple —Tú me la dijiste, cuando te recogí del piso, me la dijiste, para que te dejara dentro.

—No lo recuerdo.

—¿Por qué no te quejas?

—¿Qué? —Draco se sentó nuevamente en la cama esta vez mucho más lento, evitando así los mareos.

—Que por qué no te quejas, es decir, eran cinco los que te atacaban, y tú ni pío… estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que pasa y según recuerdo tú no eras de los que se quedaba callado.

—Y tú sigues siendo tan entrometido como siempre ¿a qué sí? Apuesto a que ahora que no tienes a un señor tenebroso rondándote andas buscando nuevos retos para no perder la costumbre de ser un héroe.

—Bien, es reconfortante saber que al menos no todo ha cambiado, que aún puedo contar con tus insultos de niño creído y mimado —replicó Harry tomando la capa de la silla y un emparedado más de la canasta.

—No, no todo ha cambiado, tú sigues siendo un entrometido con complejo de héroe —contra atacó Draco, recordaba que su madre le había contado lo importante del testimonio de Potter en el juicio, pero no podía dejar las viejas costumbres, no con Potter al menos.

—Te di de beber la poción lila, porque es lo que me dijiste que necesitabas y luego te traje algo de comida, supuse que tarde o temprano despertarías con hambre, además tienen un hechizo de conservación para que no se eche a perder —explicó Harry obviando el último comentario de Draco.

Draco dio una mirada a Potter y luego a la canasta, su estómago rugió suavemente, definitivamente sí tenía hambre pero al menos esperaría a que Potter se marchara, si es que pensaba hacerlo pronto, claro.

—Bien… supongo que debes estar esperando que te diga gracias —masculló luego de un momento, Harry se encogió de hombros no sabiendo exactamente que era lo que estaba esperando allí de pie.

—Supongo que no se pueden pedir imposibles.

—No, creo que no.

—Sigo pensando que deberías quejarte.

—Y yo que debes meterte en tu vida.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no queriendo responder más nada y se giró para salir.

—¡Hey, Potter! — gritó Draco en el último instante cuando Harry ya casi había desparecido por completo.

Harry volteó a mirarlo, expectante.

—Supongo que no…

—No, no le diré a nadie donde está tu habitación, la contraseña y menos que has sido atacado.

—Bien —dijo Draco sintiendo cierto alivio.

—Bien —repitió Harry antes de girar y salir por completo, una vez en el pasillo se pasó la capa de invisibilidad por encima y sacó el mapa, Flich estaba cerca del cuarto piso, debía buscar uno de los atajos para llegar a su habitación sin ser visto…

*****

En cuanto Potter desapareció Draco se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, se le hacía todo irreal, ¿Por qué demonios Potter tenía que ayudarlo? Se había hecho la misma pregunta cuando había pensado en el incendio y poco después en el vestíbulo, las dos veces lo había ayudado e incluso, también, en el juicio de su madre y de él. Simplemente no comprendía por qué seguía ayudándolo. Para esta ocasión llegó a la misma conclusión: porque era demasiado noble y Gryffindor para dejar a alguien en apuros, aunque fuera una serpiente, Slytherin y ex mortífago atacado.

Suspiró profundamente y el dolor en su espalda le recordó que aún no estaba del todo curado pero que sí tenía hambre, así que se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama y jaló la canasta, habían muchas cosas adentro, demasiadas… ¿Es qué acaso pensaba que era un muerto de hambre o algo así? Tomó el primer sándwich de pollo y apio y le dio una gran mordida, sobre la mesa había una jarra con jugo de calabaza, la cual convocó también. Realmente sí tenía demasiada hambre, y por la cantidad de comida que había, lo más probable es que no tuviera que bajar a desayunar al día siguiente, lo cual era perfecto, al menos podría recuperarse más antes de enfrentar "Otro Maravilloso Día en la Gloriosa Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts"

*****

Para cuando llegó a la sala común ya había iniciado el toque de queda y, al ser sábado, la sala estaba repleta de alumnos, sobre todo de los últimos años, todos riendo y conversando animadamente, celebrando tan sólo que fuera sábado, incluso podía escuchar en uno de los rincones el sonido inconfundible de una radio. Vagamente recordó la música de las discotecas en Australia y extrañó más que nunca vivir ese tipo de libertad y tranquilidad. Se preguntó que tan difícil sería poder encontrar algo así cerca, en Londres.

—Harry —lo llamó Hermione apareciendo detrás de él, no parecía muy a tono con la algarabía del salón.

—Hey.

—Ron te está buscando… mejor dicho esperando, en su dormitorio.

—Oh.

—Está enojado —dijo ella bajando un poco más la voz y tomándolo de un brazo para llevarlo al inicio de la escalera de chicos. —Tal vez sea el momento de tener aquella conversación, la que tú prometiste tener con él.

—Pero, Hermione, no creo que…

—Sí, sí cree, él no entiende, no te comprende y antes que se haga malas ideas…

—¿Qué malas ideas se está haciendo?

Hermione desvió la mirada, lucía realmente apenada.

—¿Qué malas ideas exactamente se está haciendo?

—Harry —dijo mirándolo nuevamente —, habla con él, dile lo que pasa en verdad… es más, si quieres yo puedo ir contigo y apoyarte o ayudarte…

—No — interrumpió Harry rápidamente —, yo creo que debo hacerlo solo y… —dio una mirada alrededor, Ginny conversaba tranquilamente con Seamus, Dean y Neville —Mejor ahora.

*****

Comió lo suficiente para quedar completamente satisfecho y tal vez un poco más que eso.

Se quedó tendido sobre la cama un buen rato hasta que decidió poner un poco de orden en todo, tomó la canasta y le hizo un sitio sobre el escritorio, junto a lo que quedaba de jugo de calabaza, el frasco vacío de poción lo puso en el estante nuevamente, esperaba poder preparar mas poción en casa, durante las vacaciones de navidad, aunque al paso que iba necesitándolas, lo más probable es que a penas le duraran un par de meses más. Con suerte, claro.

Luego de dejar todo en orden sintió nuevamente cansancio, miró hacia su reloj, recién era medianoche, él acostumbraba quedarse hasta más tarde, pero la noche había sido demasiado ajetreada así que caminó hasta la ducha para darse un baño caliente antes de meterse en la cama. Durante todo el tiempo evitó pensar en Potter y su visita, decidió dejarlo como un hecho aislado en el cual no volvería a pensar, no valía la pena, no sucedería de nuevo.

*****

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras subía las escaleras, al fondo podía oír la bulla que sus compañeros hacían y trató de ignorarla hasta que se detuvo delante de la puerta de su dormitorio. Por un momento vaciló. ¿Qué le diría exactamente a Ron? ¿Qué tan mal lo podía tomar? Tomó una bocanada de aire y se dio valor, después de todo era un Gryffindor y la valentía era un rasgo de su casa, era hora de hacerlo presente y como Fabio le había dicho antes: "Si realmente les importas lo aceptarán, tal vez tarden, pero lo harán"

Ron estaba sentado sobre su cama, con un libro entre las manos, algo muy inusual en él, cuando Harry entró por completo a la habitación sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de Harry, dejó lo que estaba leyendo a un lado y se puso en pie.

—Te esperaba.

—Lo sé, Hermione me dijo.

Ron pareció tensarse un momento y desvío la mirada hacia el piso, cuando habló sus mejillas ya se habían coloreado y tenía apretados los puños.

—Sé que ahora eres mucho más importante y famoso que antes, que eres un héroe de guerra…

—Todos lo somos.

—…y que las cosas han cambiado, que eres mucho más influyente que antes —continuó hablando Ron sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Harry —, pero no entiendo por qué… es decir, te conozco, o pensaba que lo hacía y no imaginé que te comportaras de esa manera… Ginny te quiere, y lo sabes, fueron novios y ahora que todo ha pasado te comportas comos si ella ya no fuera digna de ti, como si ella ya no fuera tan buena como para ser la novia de "El Gran Harry Potter" —lo dijo rápido, y cuando terminó de hablar levantó la vista, estaba molesto, seguramente era algo que se tenía guardado desde hacía semanas.

—No… ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Harry tratando de encontrar algún sentido a todo lo que Ron decía, ¿Qué Ginny no era digna?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, es decir, entiendo lo que dices, pero no es así. Yo jamás me he creído ni me creeré superior a nadie.

—Actúas como si así fuera.

—Escucha, hay algo que tengo que decirte, y es muy complicado y delicado y quisiera estar seguro que tengo tu completa atención, que al menos me escucharas…

Ron asintió con la cabeza —Escucho.

—Mejor nos sentamos —dijo a la vez que caminaba hasta la cama de Ron, apartó lo que él había supuesto un libro y que no era otra cosa que un álbum de fotografías, sin contenerse le dio una ojeada, se trataba de las fotos de ellos en la escuela, había una donde estaban los tres y Ginny, Harry la tenía abrazada por la cintura y ella sonreía a la cámara completamente feliz. Sintió cierta nostalgia al ver eso, antes, al menos en ese aspecto, todo era mucho más fácil.

—No sabía que tenías uno.

—Hermione lo hizo… me lo dio hace muy poco.

—Oh… —Harry lo cerró y se lo pasó a Ron que lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche, para luego girar a encararlo una vez más —. Ron, hay otra razón por la cual no puedo volver con Ginny, y no es ni remotamente cercana a lo que tienes en la cabeza.

—Yo no te quiero obligar a volver con ella, pero es que ella está poniendo tanto de su parte y tú…

—Aún no le he dicho a ella la razón verdadera por la cual no puede pasar más nada entre ambos, primero quería decírtela a ti.

Ron abrió un poco más los ojos y Harry sintió como se sonrojaba un poco, _"Bien, aquí va"_ se dijo agarrando valor.

—Yo tenía ciertas dudas… cuando la guerra acabó y… bueno, no estaba seguro de lo que me pasaba y luego el viaje a Australia fue tan revelador…

—¿Estás enamorado de alguien más? ¿Es eso? ¿La conociste en Australia?

—No, no es eso… Ron yo… —se pasó las manos por el cabello, sentía que no podría, que no sería capaz.

—¿Tú qué?

—Yo… pues, no me gustan las chicas.

Ron arqueó una ceja, al parecer no comprendiendo nada.

—No creo que pueda enamorarme de Ginny o de ninguna otra chica, me gustan… mejor dicho —suspiró derrotado, al grano era lo mejor—. Yo soy gay.

Ron parpadeó un par de veces, abrió la boca ligeramente pero nada salió de allí, sólo se le quedó mirando un instante antes de ponerse en pie con fuerza.

—¿Esa es tu excusa? No es gracioso, si no la quieres más lo puedes decir pero decir eso…

—No es una excusa —reclamó Harry poniéndose en pie también.

—Tonterías, no tienes la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo, estás loco.

—No, no lo estoy, créeme que sí sé de lo que hablo.

—¿Sabes de lo que hablas? —bufó Ron negando por la cabeza— ¿cómo puedes…? ¡Oh, por…! —de pronto Ron se interrumpió y se dio la vuelta hacia Harry con el rostro más sonrojado que antes. —¡Lo hiciste! Oh, Demonios ¡Lo hiciste! —empezó a gritar. Harry se encogió un poco más en su sitio, por un loco momento pensó que Ron le daría un golpe.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Estuviste con alguien ¿cierto? —Harry desvió la mirada hacia el piso, sintiéndose sonrojar más aún, una cosa era contarle aquello y otra contarle como había llegado a esa conclusión.

—¡Lo hiciste con… con un hombre! —gritó Ron entendiendo el gesto. — ¡Mierda, Harry!

—Eso no… bueno sí, lo hice pero yo tenía dudas y sólo buscaba...

—Estuviste con Chang, y con Ginny… por todos los demonios Harry como puedes creer que en verdad eres… _eso._

—_Eso _es lo que soy, y no te estoy pidiendo permiso, Ron, no te confundas —respondió con un poco más de cólera, no era necesario que Ron hiciera tremenda escena.

—No, qué permiso vas a pedir, si es obvio que haces lo que se te de la gana sin pensar en nadie más.

—¿En nadie más?

—En todo el mundo, en tus amigos, en Ginny… —Ron retrocedió unos pasos y sujetó su cabeza con las manos, parecía realmente afligido —Demonios… ¡Mierda!

—Deja de decir eso.

—Tú eres el que debe dejar de decir _eso._

—Es lo que soy —dijo Harry sentándose en la cama —, no estoy enamorado de nadie más, ni engañé a Ginny en ningún momento, cuando estuve con ella la quise y ahora no la quiero de esa manera, ¿no pretenderás que esté con ella mintiéndole y no sintiendo nada?

—¿Se lo has dicho a ella?

—No, yo necesitaba que tú lo supieras primero.

Ron negó con la cabeza y encaró a Harry nuevamente —No se lo digas… yo creo que debes estar confundido, eso debe ser— dijo avanzando hacia él, parecía mucho más calmado —, el final de la guerra, tu casi muerte… todo eso te ha confundido…

—No… yo creo que no lo noté antes por que estaba demasiado metido en la guerra pero hay cosas que definitivamente debieron darme una luz en el pasado —explicó Harry mientras Ron se sentaba a su lado, casi parecía un padre a punto de explicarle a un niño pequeño su error.

—Mira, entiendo, Ginny es demasiado posesiva… y últimamente ella tampoco ha estado bien, no debes volver con ella, es lo mejor, pero por qué no tratas de salir con alguien más, cualquier chica estaría dispuesta a salir contigo y verás como pronto te olvidas de todas esas locuras que tienes allí dentro —dijo a la vez que le despeinaba un poco más el cabello.

Harry apretó los labios tratando de contenerse, de no replicar ante las palabras de Ron —No creo que esa sea la solución.

—Tú hazme caso, sal con una chica y bueno, no creo que ninguna se niegue a nada contigo, después de todo eres Harry Potter y…

—Basta… no sigas.

—Harry…

—No, Ron, no, escucha bien, no me gustan las chicas, y no voy a salir con alguna para probar tu estúpida teoría, si hay alguien que sabe que es lo que está pasando soy yo ¿no crees?

—No has estado con ninguna chica, no puedes saber que te gusta o no.

—Sé lo que me gusta y lo que prefiero.

—No, no lo sabes.

—Mira —dijo poniéndose de pie en un salto —estuve con un tipo, el cual me folló y al cual follé, hasta el cansancio y de muchas formas que ni te imaginas —habló con voz demasiado ruda—, y eso es algo que no me provoca ni antoja hacer con una chica.

—No tienes que decirme eso… es… —tartamudeó Ron, parecía en shock por las palabras de Harry.

—Asqueroso, nauseabundo, una vieja y desagradable costumbre muggle, lo que quieras, pero es lo que hago y lo que haré, nadie te pide que te enteres de los detalles, pero tampoco que intervengas.

—Bien, es imposible hacerte entrar en razón — gritó Ron poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta —¡Imposible!

—Tú eres el que no quiere entrar en razón —gritó Harry cuando Ron ya cerraba la puerta.

Se dejó caer en su cama, respirando entrecortadamente, al menos había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, Ron no había dicho nada como que no le hablaría nunca más en su vida o que lo acusaría con la prensa o los demás… hasta Hermione había necesitado tiempo para asimilarlo, sería injusto de su parte el esperar que Ron asimile algo tan complicado en sólo un momento.

Agarrándose a ese último pensamiento se metió a la cama. Un poco antes de dormir recordó a Malfoy: solo y convaleciente en su habitación. Esperaba que en verdad ya estuviera mejor, esos chicos le habían golpeado demasiado… Pero Malfoy ya parecía acostumbrado y, de alguna manera, hasta resignado a eso. Aunque por la mirada le había dado cuando lo había echado de su habitación supuso que seguramente estaría resignado a todo lo que era ahora, pero no a Harry queriendo ayudarlo.

*****

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Y ya saben, sus comentarios alegran mi día, sólo les tomará un instante y me harán sonreír XD

Ya Harry tuvo la primera conversación/discusión con Draco, es un avance, y ya confesó ante Ron, en el siguiente capítulo veremos más de ellos (De Ron y de Draco, aunque por separado, claro)

No me odien por Ron, sé que muchas son fans de él y que creen que lo pongo medio malo y ooc, pero no, es sólo que no es fácil que tu mejor amigo y ex novio de tu hermanita venga y te diga esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Otra cosa, hoy ya es 27, mañana es aniversario de independencia, y no me podía resistir a decirlo **¡Que viva el Perú!** Saludos a todas las/los peruanos que leen y siguen la historia, un brindis con pisco sour XD por el Perú.

Y sí, es que amo mi país y en verdad soy orgullosa por eso.

Ahora, luego del ataque de locura patriota de la autora *Zafy mira disimuladamente hacia otro lado mientras silva* les dejó, como ya es costumbre el título del siguiente capítulo:

"LO QUE ES UN AMIGO"

Ahora sí, espero que todos tengan un buen día y nos leemos muy prontito.

Besos

Zafy.

Congelándose desde Lima.


	11. LO QUE ES UN AMIGO

Hola a todos, es lunes, media noche, minutos más, minutos menos y antes de ir a dormir, un capítulo más.

Como siempre, nada es mío y bla, bla, ya todos lo tenemos en claro…

Gracias a: Carolina por el beteo, me has ayudado bastante.

Por cierto… ¿les gustó el horario de Harry? Abajo pongo el de Draco… por si alguien le apetece verlo.

A leer:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"**

**CAPÍTULO 11: "LO QUE ES UN AMIGO"**

**

* * *

**"_Comprender es el principio de aprobar"_

_Baruch Benedict Spinoza (1632-1677)_

_Filósofo holandés, de origen judeoespañol._

_

* * *

  
_

_15 de septiembre de 1998, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. _

Durante el día siguiente Ron se las había arreglado para no cruzarse con él. Apenas y lo había visto a lo lejos saliendo del Gran Comedor y parecía realmente abatido. Por la tarde se sentó delante del lago, junto con el mapa del merodeador y un libro, decidido a estar solo. Estaba determinado a darle a Ron ese tiempo que necesitaba para asimilarlo todo… o al menos eso esperaba.

No había podido ubicar a Malfoy en toda la mañana. Supuso que estaría bien; tenía comida y parecía mucho más repuesto cuando lo había dejado. Al menos había tenido energía suficiente para pelear.

Vio por el mapa que Hermione se acercaba a él, sin embargo no se movió; espero en su sitio hasta que la chica llegó y se sentó a su lado. Tenía una mirada de resignación.

—Hey… te estuve buscando.

—Estaba aquí… tenía la sensación de que era mejor apartarme un poco.

—Tal vez… —coincidió ella mientras miraba hacia el lago.

—¿Qué tan enojado está?

—No está enojado. Sólo que aún no entiende…

—¿No te habrás disgustado con él o sí? — interrumpió Harry ligeramente angustiado.

—No, él sabe que estoy aquí y que sé lo que pasa… —Hermione se encogió de hombros ligeramente—. Se enfadó un poco porque yo lo supiera antes que él, pero ya se le pasó.

—Bien.

—Debes darle tiempo, Harry. Te dije que no sería fácil.

—Lo sé.

—Él te quiere, eres su mejor amigo; es sólo que algunas veces le cuesta aceptar ciertas cosas.

—Está bien.

—¿Tú como te sientes?

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros. En realidad sólo se sentía ligeramente aturdido. Hermione puso una mano sobre su hombro y Harry la encaró, ella le sonrió tímidamente.

—Dale tiempo, sólo eso.

*****

Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, agradeció que Potter le hubiera traído tal cantidad de comida. No había tenido necesidad de salir de su habitación durante todo el día y había podido avanzar muchas de las tareas. Aún sentía un pequeño dolor en el costado pero era soportable así que decidió no emplear ninguna poción más; tenía que guardarlas por si las necesitaba a futuro, algo de lo cual estaba completamente seguro.

Ya era cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando escuchó, perturbadoramente cerca, aunque no en la misma habitación, la voz de Potter. Dio un salto por la interrupción a aquel silencio al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Eh… Malfoy?

Draco gruñó suavemente y se quedó en silencio, tal vez así se iría. Seguramente que regresaba a recordarle que lo había ayudado una vez más. ¿Por qué Potter tenía que andar ayudándolo siempre? Ah… claro, porque era el único Gryffindor tan noble para hacerlo, se respondió con cierta burla.

—¿Malfoy?

La voz sonaba mucho más fuerte y suspiró profundamente aún determinado en ignorarlo. Con lo que no contaba era con que el Gryffindor fuera tan entrometido como para entrar a la habitación.

—¿Por qué no contestas? ¿No oyes que te llamaba?

—¡Mierda, Potter! —chilló Draco girándose completamente para encarar a Harry —. ¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar?

—No contestabas y pensé que podías haber enfermado una vez más.

—No, no enfermé. Aunque quizá lo haga si sigues metiéndote a mi habitación sin permiso.

—Pudiste contestar.

—No se me dio la gana.

—Ya, claro.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada fría —¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te de las gracias por lo de ayer?

—No, es obvio que no sabes decir gracias, Malfoy —replicó Harry enfadado antes de darse la vuelta y salir nuevamente al pasillo. Antes de haber ido a la habitación de Malfoy había subido las escaleras hacia su propia habitación aunque no tenía muchos deseos de ir, y en el tercer piso se había acordado de Malfoy una vez más. Pensó que no estaría mal sólo cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, pero claro, Malfoy con todo seguía siendo el imbécil engreído de siempre.

Caminó con pasos rápidos hasta la sala común. En un rincón pudo ver a Ron, Hermione y Ginny conversando en susurros. Su mirada se cruzó un instante con la de Ron antes de subir hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro, se sentó en su cama y cerró las cortinas; realmente le apetecía que lo dejaran solo. No le daría la opción a Ron para seguir peleando.

Esa noche no bajó a cenar. Permaneció metido en su cama leyendo algunos folletos más que había conseguido sobre la escuela de Aurores. Cuando estuvo ya cansado de leer simplemente se tendió en la cama y cerró los ojos; pese a no haber hecho nada durante el día se sintió terriblemente cansado y no le fue difícil dormir rápidamente.

*****

Draco terminó con la redacción que habían dejado para Transformaciones y suspiró mientras tachaba eso de su agenda sobre la pared. Con satisfacción vio que en verdad ya había terminado todos los trabajos pendientes y se sorprendió de sobre manera por eso ya qué por lo general siempre andaba con las justas de tiempo para terminar todo.

Claro que eso era antes, cuando tenía una vida, gente con quien hablar, amigos… todo lo que ya no tenía ahora. Trató de no dejarse abatir por aquellos malos pensamientos y se comió el último bollo que le quedaba en la canasta que Potter le había dejado. Mientras lo saboreaba recordó las palabras de Potter aquella noche _"Es obvio que no sabes decir gracias"_ ¿Realmente esperaba que le agradeciera? No estaba en su naturaleza, no a Potter al menos, eran enemigos desde los once años, y sí, tenía que reconocer que había hecho mucho por él y por su madre, pero simplemente no se veía extendiendo la mano (la misma que Potter había rechazado en el tren tantos años atrás) y siendo agradecido. Era como pertenecer a una realidad bizarra, una diferente de la vida normal. Aunque claro, si lo veía de esa manera ya nada era como antes ni normal, y tal vez en esta nueva realidad agradecer a Potter no era tan mal visto. Negó con la cabeza y terminó de guardar todos sus trabajos alejando de su mente pensamientos tan inútiles.

*****

Cuando había estado en cuarto año, Ron no le había hablado durante mucho tiempo, es más, casi nadie lo había hecho y de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a esa "soledad forzada"; se había sentido triste por ella pero la había llevado lo mejor posible. Esta vez él solo se había arrastrado a esa soledad. Trataba de permanecer el menor tiempo posible en la misma habitación que Ron, y por ende, de sus demás compañeros. Se pasaba las horas libres en la biblioteca y en el lago esperando el momento en que Ron decidiera volver a hablarle pero ya había pasado más de una semana y nada sucedía.

Levantó la vista del libro para distraerse un poco y miró alrededor. La biblioteca a esa hora estaba vacía y sólo unos cuantos alumnos de séptimo estaban estudiando. Una cabellera platinada llamó su atención. Se trataba de Malfoy que caminaba con lentitud hacia Madame Pince con un libro entre las manos. Harry no era tan experto en leer sus actitudes pero el rostro rígido, la lentitud al caminar, la forma como esos dedos presionaban contra el libro… al parecer Malfoy había recibido otra golpiza. Realmente le extrañaba que no se quejara, eso no estaba en su naturaleza. Antes se hubiera quejado si alguien hubiera siquiera osado tropezarse por accidente con él, sin embargo ahora parecía empecinarse en quedarse callado y dejar que las cosas pasaran.

_Tal vez no tiene otra opción, _se dijo cuando lo vio caminar hacia la salida mientras un par de chicos de Ravenclaw le daban unas miradas burlonas. Después de todo, ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué lo atacaron sin provocación? ¿Qué sólo se defendía? Era obvio que le creerían a cualquiera menos a Malfoy. Ron le había hablado de las advertencias; si causaba problemas o se veía inmiscuido en algún lío lo más probable es que terminara encerrado, y por eso prefería callar, hacerse el valiente y no decir nada, en el fondo tenía bastante lógica.

Cerró el libro de DCAO que estaba leyendo y sacó un pergamino en limpio, puso el mapa del merodeador sobre la mesa y mirando atentamente para que nadie más lo viera empezó a estudiarlo y a escribir.

*****

Llegó a su habitación casi con las justas y en cuanto lo hizo se dejó caer sobre el piso, levantó la túnica y el pantalón y vio que el corte en su pierna se había vuelto a abrir. Al parecer tendría que echarle más poción y esta vez evitar moverse, si no hubiera sido por que necesitaba ese libro para terminar con la tarea de Herbología…

Apretando un poco la mandíbula se puso en pie y se terminó de quitar la ropa. Sólo en ropa interior se tendió sobre la cama y aplicó nuevamente un poco mas de poción sobre la herida abierta. Sintió como la piel escocía suavemente, lo que significaba que estaba haciendo efecto, y cerró los ojos. Debía descansar un poco y dejar que la poción hiciera su trabajo antes de moverse nuevamente.

—Malditos Gryffindor —masculló fastidiado por el ardor, recordando a aquel grupo de idiotas que lo habían atacado durante la mañana cuando iba hacia el desayuno: Lewis Vivekananda, Idries Askew y Ginny Weasley. Se habían lucido de lo lindo con sus hechizos para herir y lastimar… y lo peor de todo era que le habían hecho perder el desayuno. Lo bueno era que el resto del día no tendría más clases. Slytherin iría a DCAO, pero como él tenía prohibido tomar esa clase podía quedarse allí hasta que se sintiera mejor, lo que probablemente sería hasta la noche.

De repente su estómago dio un rugido de descontento y extrañó la comida que Potter le había traído unas semanas atrás…

*****

Malfoy no había aparecido para el almuerzo. Sabía que aquel día ya no tenía clases pero igual se le hacía raro no verlo, se preguntó si realmente estaría demasiado herido.

Luego de terminar con la clase de DCAO donde la profesora Loewenthal insistía en que fuera él quien diera los ejemplos de la forma correcta de realizar los hechizos de defensa (aquello realmente le enfadaba) y cenar, tomó sus cosas y caminó nuevamente hacia las cocinas esperando poder conseguir algo de comida y llevársela a Malfoy.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se preocupaba de alguien que ni siquiera le daría las gracias o una mirada agradecida? No lo sabía. Tal vez porque se sentía solo y en el fondo quería creer que aún podía ayudar a alguien, o porque no tenía nada más que hacer y quería mantenerse alejado de su torre el mayor tiempo posible.

*****

—¿Malfoy?

—Oh, mierda —murmuró Draco entre abriendo los ojos —. Dime que estoy soñando —dijo mirando hacia Harry y no creyendo que el chico se hubiera colado en su habitación una vez más.

—¿Quieres soñar conmigo? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. Draco frunció el ceño y se sentó un poco en la cama.

—Déjame adivinar. No encontraste una buena acción para el día y pensaste que tal vez yo necesitaría una —trató de parecer realmente enfadado y quiso evitar a toda costa encarar esos ojos verdes que lo miraban de esa manera tan extraña… se podía decir que era intensa. Debía ser la ausencia de gafas, eso era.

—Más o menos —respondió Harry sentándose en la silla frente a la cama de Draco. No quería admitirlo pero esperaba que Malfoy no se diera cuenta pronto que estaba sólo en ropa interior. Esa era una imagen bastante perturbadora. Había pasado los últimos… tal vez cinco minutos observándolo dormir, y por qué negarlo, mirando atentamente su pálida piel y sus músculos ligeramente marcados, su abdomen plano y su pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente, sus piernas, largas y apenas con una pequeña pelusa casi invisible. Había descubierto que Draco Malfoy, sobre una cama y desnudo, era mucho más atractivo de lo que podía haber imaginado y realmente, tratándose de Malfoy, ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado… debía recordarse que se trataba de él, Malfoy; no sólo el odioso compañero de clases sino un heterosexual, uno de aquellos a los que no se podía acercar.

Trató de alejar todo pensamiento irracional de su cabeza. Todo se debía a estar en abstinencia durante tanto tiempo… eso debía ser. Se había acostumbrado de una u otra forma a Fabio y estar encerrado allí no era bueno para su salud mental, tal vez podría escapar pronto… al menos por un rato.

—Busca otro con quien hacerlo —Draco finalmente pareció notar su desnudo por que rápidamente jaló una de las sábanas y se cubrió completamente —, y deberías aprender a tocar antes de estar entrando así no más.

—Llamé, pero no contestaste.

—Estaba durmiendo.

—No bajaste a comer.

—¿Ahora me espías? —preguntó Draco mirando directamente a Harry y con un tono un tanto agresivo.

Harry suspiró profundamente y desvió la mirada hacia el escritorio señalando una nueva canasta —Te lo traje porque supuse que no habías comido nada.

—¿Y eso te importa por qué…?

—No quiero que encuentren que te has muerto de hambre o algo por el estilo, no en mi último año al menos —Harry sonrió de una manera distinta a la que jamás había visto Draco —. Pretendo romper con la tradición, ya sabes…

—Oh, que loable —bufó Draco mirándolo con un poco de enojo —, pero no soy ningún muerto de hambre.

—No, aunque si estás algo flaco.

—Idiota, encima te has dedicado a observarme.

—Tú eres el que estaba sobre la cama, exponiéndose.

—¡Estaba dormido! —automáticamente jaló las sábanas un poco más arriba. —¡En mi propia habitación!

—Ya, como sea —Harry se encogió de hombros, disfrutando de alguna manera de la actitud de Malfoy y su intento por cubrirse —. Ese corte que tienes allí es muy feo, tal vez deberías dejar que la enfermera te revise.

—Ni lo creas Potter, no lo haré, yo solo me puedo curar.

—¿Por qué no te quejas?

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?

Harry apretó los labios un instante y luego suspiró profundamente —Te traje esto —dijo entregándole un pergamino enrollado.

—¿Una carta de amor, Potter? —Harry palideció por un instante mientras Draco abrió los ojos como plato, seguro de que lo que acababa de decir no era para nada correcto. Ni siquiera sabía porque se le había ocurrido decir tremenda estupidez.

—¿Qué cosa es? —Su voz sonó más temblorosa que antes y Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Son atajos. Conozco muchos, demasiados, para que puedas ir por el castillo sin cruzarte con demasiada gente.

—Yo también conozco atajos —replicó Draco dejando el pergamino sobre la cama.

—Sí, pero estos no, créeme —se puso en pie y se revolvió el cabello —. Te servirán, en serio.

—Podría ser una trampa para que ustedes los leoncitos se venguen de este mortífago malo.

—Tú no eres un mortífago malo —replicó Harry y Draco bufó sonoramente —, y además, los leones no atacamos en grupo o ponemos trampas, Malfoy.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Potter?

Algo en el tono de Malfoy, su ceja ligeramente levantada, la palidez de su rostro, no supo bien el qué pero algo lo hizo dudar, desvío la mirada hacia la pierna cubierta y luego de vuelta a esos grises ojos —¿Fueron… Gryffindors?

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros, pero no agachó la mirada; que el niño dudara de la nobleza de su casa, si es que no estaba al tanto realmente, claro.

—No creo que… —Harry frunció el ceño dándose cuenta que realmente no sería capaz de asegurar que sus compañeros, o no todos al menos, hicieran algo así como molestar a alguien que saben que no puede lanzar hechizos de defensa, y más aun, entre más de uno —Olvídalo…

—Claro, te andas metiendo en mi habitación… eso no es algo que se pueda olvidar, lamentablemente.

—Bien… —Harry no supo que más decir y simplemente decidió que era el momento de regresar. No podía negar que aquella discusión con Malfoy de alguna manera le había ayudado a distraerse del problema principal, al menos por un rato.

—¿Y por qué ya no usas gafas? —preguntó curioso cuando Harry ya se giraba para salir.

—¿Eh?

—Gafas… ya no te puedo decir cuatro ojos.

—Oh, las gafas —Harry se encogió de hombros, estaba cansado de responder a esa pregunta.

—Aja.

—Una mañana desperté y ya no las necesitaba… aunque las extraño algunas veces.

—¿No las necesitabas? Así sin más.

—Así sin más.

—Oh…

—Adiós, Malfoy —dijo finalmente saliendo. Al menos esta vez no habían terminado peleando. No del todo, claro.

*****

La sala común estaba como cada viernes; llena de chicos de los últimos años riendo y conversando en todos los rincones, alguna pareja haciéndose arrumacos en alguno de los sofás y en el fondo el sonido de alguna radio con música que no conocía. Más que nunca deseó estar fuera de la escuela, tal vez en Grimmauld Place, o en cualquier lugar alejado de todos…

Varios de sus compañeros lo saludaron con las manos y lo invitaron a unirse al grupo, sin embargo no se sentía con ánimos. Ron, que estaba junto a Neville, Dean, Seamus y Vance no parecía muy cómodo tampoco, a pesar que los demás chicos reían, decidió hacer lo mismo que había estado haciendo durante las últimas dos semanas, subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación y se metió en la cama.

*****

Con un emparedado en la mano se sentó sobre la cama con bastante cuidado de no mover demasiado la pierna y abrió el pergamino que Potter le había traído. Era una descripción bastante elaborada de muchos atajos que Draco ni siquiera había creído que existían, incluso había uno que lo llevaba desde el segundo piso hasta un pasadizo cercano a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Con una pluma marcó ese como uno que debía investigar, junto con otro para llegar a la biblioteca. Para las aulas donde tenía clases era más complicado, supo que tendría que salir mucho más temprano para usarlos, en realidad no eran atajos propiamente dichos, solamente lugares por los cuales moverse sin ser muy visto.

Aceptó que tal vez Potter no lo engañaría. Al parecer el chico no mataba ni una mosca y por alguna extraña razón andaba solo. Eso le extrañó bastante. Lo había visto en clases, llegaba solo a clases y se iba de la misma manera. Ya no hablaba con la comadreja y sólo algunas veces con Granger o con la Weasley, ¿Sería que sus amigos se habían hartado finalmente de él y no lo querían más junto a ellos? No… Eso era algo improbable, seguramente Potter había hecho algo que sus amigos no toleraban y por eso ese comportamiento. Pero ¿Qué demonios podría haber hecho el perfecto y siempre bien portado héroe?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué mierda estoy pensando en Potter? —dijo en voz alta y dejó el pergamino a un lado, se estiró lo suficiente para llegar a la mesa de noche y sacó un atado de pergaminos. Durante ese mes en la escuela su madre le había escrito casi todos los días, siempre preguntándole acerca de cómo se encontraba, si comía o no y si alguien lo estaba molestando o amenazando.

Draco había aprendido a responder a esas cartas con un "Madre, me encuentro bien, bastante atareado por los cursos" acompañado de "La comida aquí siempre ha sido buena, pero no puedo negar que extraño tu comida" y finalmente un "No soy el más popular de la escuela, pero al menos nadie se mete conmigo, lo que hace que pueda estudiar un poco más y obtener buenas calificaciones". No tenía caso llorarle a su madre, después de todo ella ya le había hecho saber lo inútil que era eso, que de nada servía, ahora sólo le quedaba sujetarse a lo que viniera y tratar de salir adelante por ambos.

Al menos sus calificaciones no eran despreciables. Seguro no era tan bueno como Granger en Estudios Muggles o como el idiota de Longbottom en Herbología pero los profesores, pese a que algunos realmente lo deseaban, no podían reprobarlo, podían obviar sus participaciones en clase, menospreciar sus prácticas, pero no reprobarlo.

Le animaba estar aventajando a los demás en Pociones. Agradecía infinitamente que no le hubieran negado esa clase, era la que más disfrutaba en realidad; el profesor Monroe había alabado varias veces su trabajo delante de los demás y siempre obtenía muy buenas notas en los ensayos, si seguía estudiando de esa manera estaba seguro que obtendría unos muy buenos resultados al finalizar el curso. Aunque claro, no podría hacer mucho con esos resultados cuando se graduara. Sólo esperaba que el Ministerio lo autorizara a trabajar y de esa manera ayudar a su madre con el oro para la casa.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente, abatido por la cantidad de problemas que tenía encima como le sucedía cada vez que pensaba en el futuro tan incierto que le esperaba, y permaneció despierto, mirando hacia el techo durante casi todo el resto de la noche.

*****

Tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, al parecer era de noche, porque las antorchas apenas e iluminaban el camino, cuando lo escuchó; un terrible grito que lo asustó. Sobresaltado corrió tratando de llegar hasta donde provenía el ruido y cuando lo hizo frenó en seco al ver a Malfoy tendido en el piso bañado en sangre. En una mano tenía el pergamino que le había dado poco antes con los atajos del colegio y alrededor de Malfoy había un grupo de chicos, era extraño pero no podía identificar sus rostros, aunque estaba seguro que los conocía.

—¡Basta! —gritó con fuerza, pero nadie se giró, nadie hizo ningún movimiento que demostrara que lo habían escuchado.

—¡Basta! —repitió con más fuerza mientras avanzaba más hacia Malfoy. Intentó empujar a uno de los chicos y entonces notó que no podía, que estaba rodeado con algún tipo de capa que lo cubría totalmente y que actuaba también como un campo, no podía empujar ni sacar las manos para defender a Malfoy que jadeaba mientras se sujetaba el estómago con una mano empapada de sangre. Su pálido rostro estaba bañado en sudor y por un momento los ojos de Malfoy se conectaron con los de él, parecía pedir ayuda, de alguna manera mucho más frágil e implorante de lo que jamás lo había visto.

—Ahora que ya le hemos dado su merecido, vayamos por Potter, él es otro de ellos —dijo la voz inconfundible de Ron, aunque no pudo ubicar su rostro. Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron más que de costumbre antes de que se dejara caer completamente sobre el piso. El corazón de Harry golpeó con más fuerza y trató de acercarse a él pero no podía, lo que fuera que lo cubría lo tenía demasiado controlado.

—¡Por Potter! —gritaron las voces de los demás pero eso a él no le importaba, sólo el que Malfoy estuviera en el suelo casi como si estuviera muerto…

Empezó a gritar con desesperación por no poderse quitar aquello que lo rodeaba, sentía que sudaba y que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, se sentía claustrofóbico mientras se retorcía con fuerza hasta que tropezó y cayó contra el frío piso…

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba enredado entre sus propias sábanas y en el piso de su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, sus demás compañeros se habían puesto de pie y lo miraban preocupados. Una mano; la de Neville, lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Harry, ¿Qué pasó?

—Sólo una pesadilla —murmuró apenas. Pudo ver al fondo, sentado sobre la cama a Ron, parecía algo indeciso entre acercarse o no.

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó esta vez Seamus.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza antes de desviar la vista de Ron y encarar a sus demás compañeros, todos en pijamas y mirándolo con cierto… ¿terror?

—No pasa nada, tuve un sueño, nada más —dijo una vez más y se metió en la cama —. Lamento haberlos despertado.

Sus amigos apenas e hicieron unos cuantos asentimientos y se metieron nuevamente a sus propias camas. Ron seguía sentado mirándolo por momentos, Harry no estaba seguro, pero sentía que tal vez Ron le quería decir algo.

—En serio, estoy bien, no es nada de _eso _—aclaró hacia Ron temiendo que el chico creyera que estaba soñando con Voldemort nuevamente.

Ron sin embargo no comentó ni hizo ningún gesto, simplemente se volvió a arropar y cerró las cortinas de su cama. Harry dio una mirada al reloj, eran ya las cuatro de la mañana. Aún se sentía alterado y se pasó mucho más rato mirando el techo y meditando acerca de su sueño y lo que podía significar.

*****

Lamentó que Potter no tuviera un atajo para llegar a la lechucería, pero el ser sábado y estar helando, hacía que al parecer no muchos alumnos tuvieran ganas de levantarse aún, así que muy temprano, caminando lentamente y evitando forzar más de la cuenta su pierna avanzó por los pasillos para enviar la carta a su madre. En esta última le preguntaba si realmente todo estaba bien, de pronto había amanecido con un sentimiento de preocupación, estaban tan lejos y no tenía la certeza de la situación en que su madre se encontraba.

No bajó a desayunar, tenía aún comida en la habitación y se encerró a estudiar nuevamente, era al fin lo único que hacía, estudiar y escapar de las venganzas que algunos de sus compañeros le tenían preparadas.

Miró en su horario y recordó que el lunes siguiente le tocaba la revisión de varita y entrevista con los "Grandiosos Aurores" —Genial —bufó en voz alta. Realmente si había algo que odiaba más que estar a merced de sus compañeros de escuela era estar a merced de los aurores, pues ellos, a diferencia de sus compañeros, eran magos calificados y autorizados para realizar cualquier hechizo que se les antojase y hacerlo correctamente además, y lo peor de todo, ellos si podían encerrarlo en Azkaban.

*****

Aunque no sabía bien la razón, durante todo el domingo no había podido sacarse de la cabeza el sueño tan extraño que había tenido con Malfoy y sobre todo las palabras de los atacantes, _"Vayamos por Potter, él es otro de ellos"_ ¿Otro de qué? Él no era un mortífago, era lo único que se le ocurría que podía ser Malfoy, (o que podían pensar que era, porque a él le constaba que no era un mortífago, no tenía la marca) ¿Un traidor tal vez? No, eso tampoco podía ser porque él no era un traidor, en todo caso la que había engañado a Voldemort había sido Narcissa, no Draco. Definitivamente no tenía ningún sentido. A menos que fuera simplemente una forma de reaccionar ante el conocimiento de que Malfoy estaba siendo molestado en exceso y que lo más probable es que fuera también por algunos compañeros de Gryffindor. Eso debía ser, simplemente un sentimiento de culpa.

Cerró el libro que fingía leer cuando Hermione se acercó a él, parecía algo preocupada.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó mirándolo de manera inquisidora —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry arqueó una ceja y giró rápidamente. Al otro lado de la sala común Ron y Ginny lo observaban, ambos al verse descubiertos retiraron la mirada y Harry suspiró.

—Mira…

—No, mira tú —interrumpió Hermione —el que Ron por ahora no se adapte a… bueno, tú ya sabes a qué —Harry sólo le mantuvo la mirada algo resentido porque ni siquiera ella podía decirlo en voz alta —, eso no quiere decir que no se preocupe por ti…

—Ya.

—Harry… ¿Qué soñaste anoche? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Harry se sintió ligeramente culpable; sus amigos habían estado pendientes de sus pesadillas durante años y ahora que todo había acabado era lógico que se asustaran si es que el problema reincidía.

—Sí —admitió —, pero no de ese tipo, lo juro, Hermione.

—No tienes que jurarlo… —replicó ella, parecía mucho más tranquila.

—Soñé que golpeaban a alguien y que yo no podía detenerlo…

—Oh…

—No tengo en claro que puede significar… fue algo muy extraño.

—Tal vez… —Hermione se mordió el labio ligeramente, como cuando trataba de decir algo con más delicadeza de la que normalmente usaba.

—¿Sí?

—Tal vez ahora que… ya sabes, Voldemort no está… necesitas tratar de ayudar a alguien más.

Harry bufó —No tengo complejo de héroe.

—¿Quién era al que no podías ayudar?

—Nadie —dijo rápidamente Harry. No le había dicho nada a Hermione de sus visitas a Malfoy y prefería que permanecieran en secreto.

—¿Nadie?

Harry se encogió de hombros —No lo sé…

—De pronto y ese nadie eres tú, al que inconscientemente quieres ayudar y crees no poder —resolvió ella finalmente.

—Pues…

—Pero al fin los sueños muestran nuestros miedos y ansiedades… —murmuró más para ella que para Harry —¿Seguro que no era Ron?

—No, definitivamente no era Ron.

—Bueno… —Hermione dio una mirada atrás donde Ginny y Ron permanecían aparentemente a la espera —¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Harry hizo una mueca —No quiero molestar e imponerles mi compañía y además aún quiero terminar de leer esto —dijo levantando un poco el libro que tenía entre las manos.

Hermione no objetó nada más, simplemente asintió y se puso de pie para reunirse con Ron y Ginny. Los tres se enfrascaron en una conversación entre cuchicheos y Harry supuso que estaban hablando de él; no le apetecía seguir allí así que se fue de nuevo a su habitación, aun era temprano pero al parecer últimamente se estaba acostumbrando a dormir temprano al no tener ánimos de hacer nada más.

*****

—Buenas tardes, profesora McGonagall —saludó respetuosamente al entrar a la dirección. La profesora McGonagall que leía en el escritorio le hizo un ligero asentimiento y le señaló la chimenea.

—Debo decir que espero que esté a tiempo para la siguiente clase, de lo contrario el profesor puede quitarle puntos.

—Sí, profesora —Draco dio una mirada alrededor. El cuadro de Dumbledore lo observaba en silencio, su mirada no parecía siquiera de acusación, y Snape… seguía allí con la misma mirada altanera. Tomó una pequeña cantidad de polvos flú y antes de lanzarlos alisó su túnica nuevamente, odiaba esas visitas, realmente lo hacía —Al Ministerio de magia, sección veintisiete D.

*****

Estaba acostumbrado a cruzárselo en el cambio de hora, cuando él y sus compañeros salían del invernadero y Slytherin y Hufflepuff llegaban, y le extrañó mucho no verlo. Durante la mañana, en la clase doble de pociones, había estado allí sin parecer enfermo ni convaleciente, es más, incluso había ganado 10 puntos para su casa por reconocer un antídoto a tiempo. Se preguntó si es que no le habría pasado algo después del almuerzo, algo que lo lastimara o dañara de alguna manera y le impidiera estar en clases, aunque claro, de ser así ya la escuela entera lo sabría y no había escuchado ningún rumor.

—Hey —dijo Ginny enganchándose a su brazo —¿En qué piensas tanto?

—Hola, Ginny —farfulló fastidiado tratando de ser amable y soltarse un poco de su agarre, pero la chica no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

—Te noté ausente durante la clase… ¿Sigues enojado con Ron?

—Yo no estoy enojado con él y, sinceramente Ginny, eso es algo entre él y yo.

—¡Ay, por favor! —suspiró ella negando con la cabeza, su cabello rojo se agitó de un lado a otro dejando un olor a flores en el aire —. Sé que Ron está enojado por nosotros… yo creo que si ve que nos llevamos bien entonces se le pasará el enojo… mira que ya no es tan divertido hacer las tareas sin ti.

—Te repito, no es asunto tuyo… —se soltó finalmente del agarre de la chica en el momento que Ron y Hermione los pasaban, Ron le dio una mirada de advertencia y Harry suspiró agotado.

—Si te comportas de esa manera mi hermano seguirá molesto contigo.

—El que tu hermano esté molesto conmigo no tiene nada que ver contigo, deja de creerte el centro del mundo y déjame en paz —Harry agarró con más fuerza la mochila y esquivó a los últimos alumnos de Hufflepuff que entraban ya al invernadero. Malfoy no había aparecido.

Sin muchos deseos de cenar caminó hasta el tercer piso, pero antes hizo una parada en uno de los baños del segundo piso y se puso la capa de invisibilidad encima, cuando llegó al tercer piso ni siquiera se molestó en llamar, simplemente susurró la contraseña y entró. La habitación, tan ordenada como siempre, estaba vacía. Se deshizo de su capa y por un momento se dirigió a sentarse en la cama pero pensó que eso sería algo que a Malfoy no le gustaría, así que optó por la silla frente al escritorio, miró alrededor y no notó nada extraño así que sacó el mapa de merodeador y empezó a buscar los lugares donde Malfoy podía estar, pero no aparecía por ningún lado.

Vio a Ron, Hermione y Ginny en la biblioteca y se sintió de pronto un poco abandonado. Aunque si era honesto, él tenía cierta parte de culpa en ese abandono, podría ir e imponer su compañía, tensar las cosas hasta que Ron reaccionara y le dijera si aceptaba que era gay o simplemente que la amistad se había terminado. Y era eso a lo que realmente le temía; a que Ron le dijera eso último, que definitivamente no quisiera ser más su amigo, porque en la situación actual, si bien todo era tenso, también era incierto. Ron no se había negado por completo a ser su amigo.

Suspiró y pensó que lo mejor era esperar a Malfoy, asegurarse que nada malo le había pasado y luego ir a su sala común. Sacó de la mochila el libro de herbología y comenzó a estudiar sobre el escritorio de Malfoy, esperando que el chico no se tardara realmente mucho.

*****

Miró hacia el reloj por enésima vez en la tarde, sabía que ya iba tarde para la clase de Herbología pese a la advertencia de McGonagall, pero, como siempre, no había nada que pudiera hacer así que simplemente se mordió la lengua para no seguir reclamando y se dedicó a esperar.

Aproximadamente media hora antes uno de los aurores, uno al que no había visto antes salió a llamar al siguiente entrevistado. Draco había aprovechado para reclamar que tenía que volver a la escuela pronto, que la profesora McGonagall había coordinado que la hora de la visita fuera a las tres para que no faltara a clases. El auror sólo se había encogido de hombros y había dicho que no habían recibido ninguna comunicación de la profesora, que lo más probable es que esta nunca hubiera llegado y que de todas maneras son los aurores los que organizan sus horarios, no los _Ex - mortífagos_ o los maestros de estos.

Cuando lo dejaron pasar ya eran más de las siete, se había planteado el volver a la escuela, pero sabía que los aurores se agarrarían de cualquier cosa o pequeño error para encerrarlo y no les daría el gusto. Así que cuatro horas después de la hora en que se suponía tenía su inspección por fin pudo entrar a la oficina de aurores.

Lo recibió la mirada hostil de siempre, las preguntas estúpidas de rutina, la comprobación de varita, el esperar a que el inepto auror llenara el formulario correctamente, y luego firmar. Cuando terminó ya eran más de las ocho, incluso se estaba perdiendo la cena.

Apretando los puños y caminando con pasos rápidos usó la red flú para volver a la escuela, cuando aterrizó en la oficina, la profesora McGonagall lo esperaba, aún sentada tras el escritorio, con una gran pila de pergaminos y su clásica mirada severa.

—Señor Malfoy, llega usted tarde.

—Lo siento —masculló quitando el hollín de su túnica.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Lo esperaba hace horas.

—Al parecer creyeron que mi visita estaba programada para las siete, no para las tres, y recién decidieron notificármelo a esa hora.

McGonagall frunció el ceño y asintió —Creo que tendré que hablar con ellos nuevamente. No puedo permitir que se salte clases…

—No, en serio profesora —objetó Draco rápidamente, la profesora frunció mucho más el ceño y asintió lentamente.

—Si es lo que desea… aunque no entiendo…

—En serio, profesora, no es necesario que hable con ellos, esto seguramente no se repetirá —ante la afirmación de cabeza de la profesora McGonagall, Draco se sintió algo incómodo y carraspeó un poco —Bueno… me voy a…

—Espere, Señor Malfoy, aún tenemos un par de cosas que hablar.

—¿Hablar?

—Si me hace el favor —pidió señalando una de las sillas desocupadas delante del escritorio —, hay un par de temas que me preocupan.

Draco asintió y espero que Potter no se hubiera ido de boca y hubiera hablado del par de ataques que había sufrido, si lo había hecho no le importaría recibir luego un castigo, realmente lo machacaría.

—Estoy algo preocupada. Durante el tiempo que lleva aquí el Ministerio ha pensado que lo correcto sería restringir su correo…

—¿Restringir? —Draco se tensó un poco más —. No pueden restringirme eso, sólo mi madre me escribe y ella…

—No, no me estoy dejando entender —lo interrumpió la profesora —, su correspondencia ya ha sido restringida, desde el primer día —Draco abrió la boca para replicar pero la profesora lo ignoró completamente —. De no haberlo hecho usted hubiera recibido más cartas además de las de su madre, me refiero a cartas no muy agradables de magos y brujas que aún siguen enojados con su familia.

—Oh.

—Y como comprenderá estoy preocupada porque en la escuela aún hay muchos alumnos hijos o familiares de personas que han sufrido durante la guerra a causa de los mortífagos —la profesora se adelantó un poco más y miró fijamente hacia Draco —. Sé que no habla usted con ninguno de sus compañeros, que apenas terminan las clases sale corriendo y no se detiene a siquiera saludar a nadie y estuve pensando… ¿Ha recibido usted algún tipo de maltrato en la escuela?

Draco la miró fijamente y por un momento pensó en decir que si, en dar nombres y quejas, en enseñar el par de nuevas cicatrices que cargaba y lo mucho que le costaba ya encarar a todos ellos, pero se recordó que aquello de nada serviría, que no había nada que la profesora pudiera hacer para ayudarlo, que se debía sentir afortunado por tener un cuarto para él solo y de esa manera evitar mayor contacto — No, profesora, nadie me ha amenazado ni atacado.

—¿Los profesores son justos con usted?

—Sí, también lo son.

La profesora McGonagall suspiró y negó con la cabeza — Bien, Señor Malfoy, le creo, ahora puede retirarse.

Draco asintió y se puso en pie, dispuesto a salir antes que la profesora decidiera seguir haciendo preguntas o indagando y preguntándose además si aquel interrogatorio se había debido única y exclusivamente a esas cartas o si realmente Potter había dicho algo más.

Cuando salió de la oficina de la directora recordó uno de los tantos atajos que Potter le había dado, en realidad no tenía hambre, se sentía demasiado molesto para bajar a cenar, sobre todo a la hora en que sabía no habría ningún profesor en el Gran Comedor, así que simplemente caminó hasta su habitación.

Y cuando entró lo encontró. Con la cabeza sobre el escritorio, el cabello desordenado sobre la frente y un libro a un lado, Harry Potter estaba durmiendo, sentado en la silla, delante de su escritorio, en su habitación. El muy inmiscuido se había colado de nuevo en SU habitación.

*****

Harry dio un salto y buscó a ciegas la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica cuando sintió un golpe en el hombro. Un golpe demasiado fuerte. Parpadeó asombrado cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Malfoy, de un Malfoy al parecer bastante enojado. Apartó lentamente la mano del bolsillo de la túnica mientras se estiraba completamente.

—Bien, Potter, te lo diré una vez más, a ver si está vez te queda claro —dijo Draco con voz fría ignorando la actitud tan alarmada de Potter —Está —dijo extendiendo las manos —, es MI habitación. Tú tienes la tuya en la sala común de Gryffindor, gracias a Salazar muy lejos de aquí.

—Oh —Harry se enderezó completamente sintiendo su espalda crujir por la posición en que había dormido —¿Qué hora es?

—No soy un reloj, Potter —respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya, me quedé dormido.

—Me di cuenta.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó obviando el fastidio en la voz de Draco y guardando el libro en la mochila —No fuiste a la última clase.

—Ese no es tu asunto.

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello y se puso en pie —Entonces si estás bien. Pensé que te podían haber atacado o algo.

—¿Quieres dejar eso ya? —bufó Draco sentándose en la cama. —Y más te vale no decirle a nadie sobre eso.

—Todos lo saben, Malfoy.

—Me refiero a uno de los profesores, sobre todo a McGonagall, si le dices algo juro que me las pagarás.

—Ya y cómo, ¿me harás cosquillas hasta matarme? —replicó Harry colgando la mochila en su hombro, realmente empezaba a molestarle la actitud de Malfoy.

—No necesito una varita para ponerte en tu lugar, hablas con un mortífago, ¿Lo olvidas acaso?

—Tú no eres un mortífago, Malfoy, podrás hacerte el malo y los demás podrán creerte, pero yo sé que no lo eres.

—Potter, lárgate —gruñó Draco mirándolo con rabia.

—¿No me dirás si te pasó algo?

—No me pasó nada. ¿Estás contento? Ahora lárgate que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿Cenaste?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y simplemente decidió ignorarlo no creyendo la terquedad del chico, y sobre todo, no entendiendo la razón por la que Potter estaba tan interesado en él y en lo que le pasara.

—Si no has cenado puedo traer algo… yo tampoco lo he hecho y…

—¡Demonios, Potter! — gritó Draco poniéndose en pie —¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué demonios andas tras de mí?

—No ando tras de ti. Sólo me preocupo porque no me parece justo que te ataquen y que no te quejes.

—Ese es mi maldito problema, no el tuyo, no seré tu nueva obra de caridad.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de replicar pero decidió guardarse sus insultos, no necesitaba alterarlo más. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad antes de salir con pasos rápidos. Se sentía enojado y frustrado ¿Tan difícil era aceptar ayuda de vez en cuando para Malfoy?

*****

En cuanto escuchó el cuadro del Hada Hermosa cerrarse nuevamente lanzó una patada contra la cama, luego jaló las sábanas con rabia hasta el piso, le siguieron algunos libros que volaron por toda la habitación. Respirando entrecortadamente se dejó caer al piso. En su mente ya no estaba Potter si no la preocupación por lo que la directora había dicho; estaba recibiendo amenazas que el Ministerio no dejaba pasar, ¿Qué tal si su madre también las estaba recibiendo y lo estaba ocultando?

Pensando en que tenía que cerciorarse de eso se puso en pie y con letra temblorosa empezó a escribir, rápido y directo al punto; le explicó que la profesora McGonagall le había dicho lo de las amenazas y quería saber si ella también estaba recibiendo ese tipo de cartas, si había hablado con los aurores al respecto y sobre todo si estaba siendo cuidadosa. Más que nunca maldijo tener que pertenecer a esa prisión en que se había vuelto la escuela y no poder cuidar a su madre. Lo único que le quedaba ya.

*****

Harry entró en la sala común resoplando fastidiado y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones libres frente a la chimenea, tratando de calmarse y siguiendo el movimiento de las llamas, pensando en Malfoy y su terrible actitud, y en el sueño, empezaba a comprender. Él no podía ayudar a Malfoy y eso le frustraba, era eso lo que lo hacía sentir impotente, el no poder ayudar a alguien en algo tan simple como mantener a los demás a raya para que no lo maltrataran. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer si Malfoy no se dejaba ayudar.

El sonido de la risa de unos chicos lo distrajo, eran carcajadas bastante fuertes y decidió prestar atención, sólo por alejar su mente de Malfoy.

—Pero el idiota ni se defendió, simplemente nos miró con odio, como si así fuera a provocar algo y entonces cayó de bruces contra el primer escalón, hubieras visto su cara… —Harry reconoció al chico, se trataba de Maurice Hawes, era de séptimo y estaba con él en casi todas sus clases, aunque pertenecía al grupo de Ginny, alrededor estaban los otros chicos de la clase, riendo animadamente. Algo amargo subió por su garganta y se puso en pie con rapidez, caminando hacia el grupo con pasos largos y mirada furiosa.

—¿A quién le hicieron eso?

—Oh, hola Harry —saludó Ginny. Harry recién notó la presencia de la chica en el grupo —, sólo hablábamos de Malfoy…

—¿En serio? —preguntó apretando los dientes.

—Sí —respondió con orgullo Hawes —, el otro día nos lo encontramos camino a la biblioteca y le dimos un poco de su propia medicina.

—Es decir… tú y…

—Nosotros —contestaron a la vez otros dos chicos: Lusk y Pennymon, sonriendo y con la mirada brillante era como si esperaran que Harry los felicitara por eso y pensó que tal vez eso sería lo que haría.

—Vaya… ustedes tres ¿Eh? —dijo Harry apretando los puños, no recordaba haber visto a Malfoy luego de que se hubiera dado un golpe de ese tipo. —Los felicito, han demostrado lo valientes que pueden ser —los demás pusieron cara de desconcierto, incluyendo a Ginny —. Atacando a un tipo que no se puede defender porque no puede usar ese tipo de hechizos… y tres contra uno —Harry sonrío un poco más tensamente — ¡Wow! Si que han demostrado su valor. Gryffindor puede estar muy orgulloso de ustedes.

Los chicos se quedaron mirándolo seriamente, casi como si no pudieran creer que Harry les estuviera diciendo eso.

Harry solo les dio una mirada molesta y caminó hacia su propia habitación, asqueado, por primera vez en su vida, de pertenecer a esa casa.

*****

Agradeció no encontrarse con nadie importante de camino a la lechucería, y luego cuando volvió a su habitación se dedicó a ordenar todo nuevamente, al menos eso alejó sus pensamientos de todo lo malo que estaba ocurriendo, del temor de que a su madre le pasara algo y del desconcierto del comportamiento de Potter.

Ya eran más de las once de la noche, y tenía hambre, por un momento lamentó no haber aceptado la oferta de Potter, pero desestimó rápidamente ese pensamiento por incoherente y se dedicó a avanzar con las tareas que tenía pendientes.

*****

Harry sintió a alguien acercarse a la cama y abrió los ojos algo sobresaltado. Delante de él estaba Ron mirándolo seriamente.

—Hey…

Harry se sentó rápidamente, algo asustado por que su amigo le hablara —Hola…

—Escuché que te enojaste un poco allá abajo.

—Sí, algo así.

Ron asintió suavemente y pareció dudar un momento antes de sentarse en la cama junto a Harry.

—Escucha… yo sé que hay cosas que no entiendo y que tienes derecho a estar enfadado conmigo pero… — Ron suspiró profundamente y desvió la mirada al piso —lo que me dijiste es algo que jamás me hubiera esperado, te conozco hace tanto tiempo y pensé que realmente éramos amigos, que nos conocíamos.

—Y lo hacemos, es decir, somos amigos —replicó Harry rápidamente, esperando que Ron no lo negara.

—Lo somos —admitió Ron encarándolo nuevamente —Sólo que esto es…

—¿Raro?

—Sí, raro y desconcertante…

—Lo lamento.

Ron se encogió de hombros —Hermione me explicó algunas cosas. Según ella esto no es algo que tú puedas elegir, dice que simplemente está en tu naturaleza.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Y bueno, que es lo que eres… y que nada ha cambiado en ti… que sigues siendo el mismo sólo que… — Ron sonrió suavemente, parecía avergonzado —, según ella, con gustos diferentes.

Harry también sonrió —Con gustos diferentes… algo así… es una buena explicación.

—Lamento haberme enojado.

—Yo no habértelo dicho antes… es que todo era tan difícil… aún lo es.

Ron asintió nuevamente y ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento más.

—¿Por qué te enojaste allá abajo?

—¿No te lo dijeron?

—No.

—Bueno, es sólo que ellos atacaron a Malfoy —Ron giró rápidamente hacia Harry y le dio una mirada preocupada —. Sé que no soportas a Malfoy pero no creo que sea justo que lo anden atacando en grupo, menos si es que él no se puede defender, es como atacar a… ¡Un muggle!

—¿Un muggle, eh? —Ron sonrío un poco más y Harry se tensó—. Sí, debe ser escalofriante para Malfoy convertirse en una especie de muggle.

—¡Ron!

—Ya… entiendo que tus gustos hayan cambiado pero no defiendas a Malfoy también, hay cosas que si me serán imposibles de comprender…

Harry dudó un instante, casi saboreando su reciente reconciliación con Ron —Bien, sólo dije que me pareció que no era tan valiente hacerlo, no sólo a Malfoy, a cualquiera, eso es todo.

—¡Y no lo es! —ratificó rápidamente Ron —, es sólo que me pareció como… justicia divina que se haya convertido en una especie de muggle.

—Seguro que él no lo siente así.

—No, estoy seguro que no… no deberían atacarlo así, es decir… no es correcto.

—No, no lo es —Harry no pudo negar que sintió cierto alivio por las palabras de Ron, al menos podía estar seguro de que su amigo no participaría en esas cosas.

—Te traje algo de dulces, no bajaste a cenar —dijo Ron luego de un momento. Harry sonrió agradecido y pronto se enfrascaron en una conversación acerca de las clases y los profesores mientras ambos compartían los dulces que había traído Ron.

*****

La carta de su madre llegó el lunes a la hora del desayuno, Draco la recibió con manos ansiosas y casi rompe el pergamino al desatarla mientras la lechuza aprovechaba para picotear de su plato.

_Draco, querido mío:_

_No debes preocuparte, las amenazas no son la gran cosa, hemos recibido tratos peores a esos… Pero si te deja tranquilo sólo han llegado un par a casa, nada de cuidado ni importante y los aurores están al tanto, así que por favor sólo dedícate a estudiar y a preocuparte por ti, yo estoy bien aquí. _

_Un beso, hijo._

_Te quiere, _

_Tu madre_

Draco bufó fastidiado dejando la carta a un lado, su madre le estaba mintiendo, seguramente que estaba siendo amenazada y nunca se lo diría.

—¿Qué pasó Malfoy, te escribió tu amante desde el más allá para decir que no vendrá a su cita? —habló una voz a sus espaldas. Draco giró rápidamente, en su cabeza las palabras aún resonando.

—¿Qué quieres?

Nott le sonrió de manera malévola y se acercó más a él, Draco retrocedió un poco en su asiento, se sentía ligeramente protegido por que los profesores estaban cerca, aunque claro, Nott no estaba haciendo nada más que hablarle.

—Mi madre me contó, hace poco me lo contó.

—No me importa lo que tu madre te cuente.

—¡Ja! —Nott se acercó un poco más a Draco, casi quedando pegado a él —¿Dime una cosa, Malfoy, lo maricón se pega? Porque si es así mejor sería que no comieras cerca de nosotros.

—Idiota —respondió Draco empujando a Nott con fuerza, el chico trastabilló hacia atrás un par de pasos, tenía la mirada más furiosa aún.

—¿Qué creías? ¿Qué nadie se enteraría de aquel tipo? ¿De cuáles son tus gustos?

—Y eso a ti qué te importa, ¿Estás celoso acaso? —replicó con voz segura. La mesa entera y los Hufflepuff que eran los que estaban más cerca miraban todo con atención.

—Eres asqueroso, Malfoy.

—Mira…

—Señor Malfoy y Señor Nott —llamó seriamente el profesor Cummings. Estaba de pie, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados —, a mi despacho, ambos, ya mismo.

—Pero, Señor —protestó Nott mientras Draco metía la carta de su madre en la mochila y se ponía en pie —, Malfoy es un buscón que no hace más que molestarnos y protestar.

—Esos problemas, Señor Nott, los resolveremos en mi despacho, y ahora muévase de una buena vez si no quiere que su castigo incremente — Draco estaba ya al lado del profesor, con la mochila colgada del hombro y la cabeza en alto, el corazón latiéndole fuerte y la respiración pesada, seguramente que Nott no se contendría y le diría a los demás lo de Yarik, les diría todo lo que había pasado. Seguro que algunos ya habían escuchado algo de lo que Nott había dicho. Como si necesitara más problemas. Siguió a su profesor hacia la salida del comedor, escuchó unos cuantos cuchicheos y murmullos pero no les prestó atención; casi al final, cuando estaban por cruzar la puerta de salida se cruzó con Potter que le dio una mirada preocupada, pero él ni se inmutó, tenía otros problemas que resolver y la intromisión de Potter no era uno de ellos por el momento. Nott los seguía resoplando fastidiado pero sin atreverse a insultar ni crear más problemas. Por el momento al menos.

*****

Harry se dejó caer en un rincón de la mesa de Gryffindor y al instante Hermione y Ron lo alcanzaron; casi había olvidado que Ron ya no estaba enojado con él —Me quedé dormido.

—Todos lo notamos… ¿Terminaste la composición para Pociones?

—Sí, Hermione —respondió aburrido mientras se servía un poco de cereal —¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Malfoy?

—No lo sabemos. Nott y él estaban discutiendo, Malfoy empujó a Nott y el profesor Cummings se los llevó a su despacho —informó Ron.

—Lo más probable es que los castigue por pelear —continuó Hermione —lo cual sería bastante justo, no es correcto que se estén peleando.

—Ya, pero tampoco que anden molestando a Malfoy y que nadie haga nada por castigar a los culpables.

—Oh… —Hermione miró a Ron y suspiró, seguro que el chico ya le había contado acerca de su conversación —. Creo que tienes razón, el primer día de clases la gente le gritó cosas horribles y no creo que las cosas hayan cambiado mucho… pero es Malfoy el que tiene que quejarse y acusar a los culpables, no es ya nuestro asunto.

—Pues, ¿Tú le creerías a Malfoy? —preguntó Harry —. Es decir, si él viene y dice que un grupo de chicos lo atacó sin razón aparente, ¿Tú le creerías? ¿O pensarías que en realidad lo más probable es que Malfoy se hubiera buscado dicho ataque?

Hermione pareció dudar un segundo antes de hablar —Hay un dicho muggle; dice "Crea fama y échate a la cama"

—¿A la cama de quien? —preguntó Ron y Harry vio que Hermione hacía lo posible por no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Quiere decir que la fama de Malfoy le precede. Nadie creería cien por ciento en lo que dice porque en el pasado ha sido un quejumbroso llorón, sin contar el historial de su familia, es decir, tiene mala fama y por eso no le creerían. Aunque ahora de verdad se estuvieran comportando de manera agresiva con él, a menos que encuentre la forma de demostrarlo sería improbable que creyeran su historia, y aunque encontrara la forma de probarlo, lo más seguro es que los culpables alegaran que Malfoy en algún momento los maltrató… Claro que si recordamos lo que nos contaron los chicos que pasó aquí el curso pasado… tendríamos que darles razón.

—¡Hermione! —protestó Harry —Eso es tan incorrecto… se supone que ahora todo debe estar en paz. ¿Te imaginas si es que están tratando así a todos los que fueron exonerados o liberados? ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a tratar que todo siga bien si la gente sigue resentida?

—Hubo mucha gente que murió, Harry —replicó Hermione con voz dura —, muchas familias destrozadas, apenas han pasado unos meses. No puedes pedir que lo olviden tan pronto.

—Ella tiene razón, Harry —intervino Ron por primera vez, su voz era más seria que antes, últimamente parecía tomárselo todo con demasiada madurez —. Ni mis padres ni yo hemos podido olvidar aún a Fred, y estoy seguro que Andrómeda tampoco ha podido olvidar la muerte de su hija, e incluso tú la de Remus.

—Tardará, Harry, no puedes esperar que el mundo se abrace y haga las paces de la noche a la mañana —apoyó Hermione, y Harry tuvo que darle razón, no era tan fácil, él aun no podía olvidar a Remus, a Tonks o a Fred, incluso a todos esos chicos que murieron en la escuela; pero también le parecía injusto que la gente quisiera seguir con el ajusticiamiento, tampoco se encontraría paz de esa manera.

—Muchachos —dijo Dean dejándose caer a un lado de ellos, haciendo que su discusión, gracias a Merlín, terminara.

—No van a creer lo que nos acaba de contar Kevin Whitby —dijo Seamus que se había sentado delante de ellos, junto con Neville, Ginny, Paul Bryce y Lewis Vivekananda, dos chicos de séptimo también de Gryffindor.

—Sorpréndannos —dijo Ron con una sonrisa no tan sincera mientras Parvati Patil y Sylvia Zelazny, se les unían al grupo.

—Pues Nott y Malfoy se han peleado porque Nott descubrió un retorcido y asqueroso secreto —continuó Dean.

—¿Secreto? —preguntó Parvati en un murmullo —¿Tiene algo que ver con que sea un mortífago?

—Nah —dijo Seamus haciendo un movimiento con la mano —, es sólo que al parecer Malfoy tuvo un amante el curso pasado y…

—Una amante, querrás decir —le corrigió Zelazny —, y eso no tiene nada de extraño.

—No, no dijo una amante, dijo UN amante —aclaró Dean —eso es lo que dijo Nott.

—Y entonces Malfoy se lanzó sobre Nott y lo empujó —continuó Seamus.

—Pero Whitby nos dijo que entonces Nott le dijo a Malfoy algo como que si pensaba que nadie se enteraría de aquel tipo o de sus gustos…

—Oh… —murmuró Ginny arrugando la nariz.

—Eso es… extraño —concluyó Neville.

—O sea, a Malfoy le gustan los chicos —razonó Vivekananda.

Harry sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse y a sus amigos tensarse a su lado.

—Eso no es tan extraño —dijo Dean, que había crecido entre muggles —, aunque claro, no me hubiera imaginado que Malfoy fuera de esos.

—¿Cómo que no es extraño? —preguntó Bryce algo agitado —, es algo muy extraño, anormal y condenado.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Dean con el ceño fruncido, no comprendiendo a sus compañeros.

—Porque sí.

—Muy buen argumento, Bryce.

—Dean, lo que ocurre es que en el mundo mágico no se ve bien eso — explicó Hermione con voz algo nerviosa. Harry aún no podía moverse ni decir nada sin sentir que podía delatarse, ¿era esa la forma como actuaban por algo así? Sin contar los miles de pensamientos que tenía hacia Malfoy en ese momento, ¿él también era gay?

—Oh…

—En el mungo muggle no es tan repudiado como aquí —explicó hacia los demás.

—Pues es una suerte no vivir allí —dijo Ginny resueltamente —, al menos aquí todo es más sensato.

Harry giró para ver a Ginny por un momento, y ella le sonrió en respuesta, pero Harry sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio y se puso en pie —Olvidé mi tarea de pociones — dijo con voz tensa.

—¿Te acompaño a traerla? —preguntó Ginny solicita y poniéndose en pie, pero Harry sólo negó con la cabeza y siguió avanzando hacia la salida. Apenas y había tocado el desayuno pero definitivamente se le había quitado el apetito, agradeció que ni Ron ni Hermione lo siguieran, no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos ni intercambiar siquiera comentarios al respecto.

*****

—Que quede claro, Señor Nott, que por ningún motivo permitiré que se ataquen entre ustedes —reprendió Cummings paseando de un lado al otro del despacho, caminaba con las manos en la espalda, como si estuviera meditando, su tono de voz era bajo pero amenazante.

—Yo no lo ataqué, Señor.

—Pero si te le acercaste… cuando jamás lo haces, ni tu ni tus compañeros así que no debo ser un genio para deducir que aparentemente lo insultaste —Draco simplemente tenía la mirada inexpresiva y seguía el caminar del profesor de un lado a otro, nunca lo había visto realmente molesto como en esta ocasión.

—Él empezó.

Cummings detuvo su caminata y enfocó a Nott con mirada asesina —No le estoy preguntando ni pidiendo explicaciones. No soy un imbécil. Sé muy bien lo que pasó y ahora guarde silencio si es que no quiere quedarse castigado durante las vacaciones de navidad.

Nott solo asintió y agachó la mirada. Draco pensó que el chico realmente debía ser idiota, era más que notorio que Cummings estaba cabreado con ellos, y lo mejor era no provocarlo más.

—En cuanto a usted Malfoy, le pediré que se controle un poco más, los insultos no matan, así que no debe andar empujando o respondiendo a ellos —Draco arqueó una ceja y estuvo a punto de replicar que aquello era más que un insulto, que ninguno de ellos tenía derecho siquiera de mencionar a Yarik, que todavía dolía que se lo recordaran, que le recordaran que estaba muerto, pero se recordó que no debía, o mejor dicho, que no podía, no necesitaba más problemas.

—Ambos estarán castigados, por separado, por supuesto, y la próxima vez que los vea discutiendo, insultándose o golpeándose, ambos terminaran en la oficina de la directora. No permitiré los ataques ni discrepancias en mi casa, ¿les quedó claro?

—Sí, señor —replicaron ambos a la vez en voz baja y evitando mirarlo a la cara.

—Bien Nott, tu ayudarás a la profesora Sprout durante las siguientes dos semanas después de clases, tengo entendido que necesita trasplantar algunas cosas y le vendrá bien tu ayuda.

—¿A Sprout?

—Eso he dicho, a la Profesora Sprout ¿Algún problema?

—Eh… no, no señor, claro que no —respondió rápidamente y Draco sonrió internamente por el tono miedoso que usó.

—Ahora largo de mi oficina antes que me arrepienta y el castigo suba.

—Sí, señor —Nott hizo una ligera reverencia y salió sin siquiera mirar a Draco una sola vez, lo cual era un alivio.

—Ahora, señor Malfoy —continuó Cummings sentándose tras su escritorio —usted ayudará durante las siguientes dos semanas al profesor Monroe, está preparando unas cuantas pociones para la enfermería y además me ha comentado su gran talento para realizarlas, así que supongo que no habrá problema.

Draco casi sonríe, ayudar al profesor Monroe no era un castigo, era genial —Claro, señor.

—Señor Malfoy, yo no estuve aquí durante la guerra, pero sé muy bien todo lo que tiene que ver con usted y su familia —continuó hablando el profesor, la casi sonrisa se borró del rostro de Draco, que apretó sus puños mas fuerte —y también con su sentencia y la de su madre… —el tono de voz cambió a uno más comprensivo y calmado. —Simplemente te diré una cosa, me parece que aún eres muy chico para tener que cargar con todo esto, pero al parecer es justo, o eso argumenta el Ministerio, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es afrontarlo como un hombre y no dejarte caer por cosas como los insultos de tus compañeros.

Draco sólo hizo un ligero asentimiento mientras el profesor se estiraba sobre la silla, parecía ligeramente más relajado.

—No me gusta que hablen mal de mi casa —siguió hablando el profesor —. Esto que le digo no es sólo para usted, es para mi casa también, no me agrada que todos nos anden señalando como "magos oscuros" cuando ha habido tantos o más mortífagos en todas las otras casas y el comportamiento que presente ante la escuela de una u otra manera influye en eso así que no estoy dispuesto a que sigan mermando nuestra reputación, ¿nos estamos entendiendo, Señor Malfoy?

—Sí, sí, señor, entendido.

El profesor hizo un asentimiento y sacó un pergamino en el cual garabateó un par de líneas y Draco removió sus pies no sabiendo muy bien que hacer hasta que Cummings enrolló el pergamino y lo selló con un hechizo —Entrégale esto al profesor Monroe y no quiero verte de nuevo aquí por una pelea.

—No, señor —respondió Draco recogiendo la mochila del piso y saliendo a pasos rápidos hacia la salida. Corrió por los pasillos, obviando los atajos que Potter le había dado, ya la clase debía haber iniciado y no había casi nadie alrededor que pudiera representar una amenaza, además que ya era tarde, no quería que lo regañaran también por llegar tarde y además perder puntos.

*****

Cuando por fin alguien tocó a la puerta del aula, Harry no pudo evitar voltear rápidamente.

—Adelante —dijo el profesor Monroe desde el escritorio donde estaba terminando de anotar algo en un pergamino. La clase había iniciado diez minutos atrás y no quería admitir que ahora le preocupaba más aún el hecho de que Malfoy no apareciera, así que cuando la rubia cabellera se asomó por la puerta casi suelta un suspiro de alivio, pues Nott había llegado casi a tiempo, refunfuñando y molesto y no entendía la razón para que Malfoy no lo hiciera.

—Lo lamento, profesor Monroe —se empezó a excusar Draco seriamente —estuve en la oficina del profesor Cummings y…

—Pase, señor Malfoy —interrumpió el profesor levantando la vista —, Sí, me enteré de algo.

Draco no se sentó en su acostumbrado sitio de al fondo, sino que siguió avanzando hasta donde se encontraba el escritorio del profesor —El profesor Cummings me pidió que le diera esto.

—Oh, bien, gracias —dijo recibiendo el pergamino enrollado, levantó la vista al resto de la clase —. Vamos, chicos que esas pociones no se harán solas —y al instante todos se pusieron en movimiento nuevamente, excepto Harry que todavía miraba a Draco de reojo, preguntándose demasiadas cosas.

—Bien, Señor Malfoy, esta vez no le quitaré puntos, puede ir a su sitio y empezar… —le dijo el profesor Monroe mientras leía el pergamino —y luego de clases le pediré que se quede unos minutos más para coordinar su castigo.

—Claro, gracias, profesor —respondió Draco aliviado por no haber perdido puntos y regresando a su sitio, en el camino se cruzó con la verde mirada de Potter que lo miraba de manera indescifrable. Draco simplemente pasó de largo no queriendo pensar en qué demonios querría ahora Potter.

Harry lo vio pasar y entonces entendió, entendió el sueño, "Vayamos por Potter, él es otro de ellos", entendió por qué había algo que lo atraía de una manera a ayudar a Malfoy, y por qué se sentía vagamente comprometido con velar por él; porque ambos eran iguales, eran gays en un mundo que no los toleraba, por eso Malfoy había empujado a Nott porque le había recordado a un ex amante, porque seguramente lo había amenazado con hacerlo público… Por primera vez se sintió identificado con Malfoy y no le pareció desagradable ni perturbador.

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione a su lado —solamente son unas gotas de…

Pero fue muy tarde, su caldero explotó levantándose por los aires y emanando un extraño vapor verdoso y apestoso, la clase entera cuchicheó y los Slytherin rieron con algo de burla mientras el profesor Monroe agitaba su varita para detener el vapor, Harry instintivamente volteó hacia el sitio de Malfoy esperando la risa de burla que siempre había escuchado pero está no llegó, Malfoy simplemente torció el gesto y continuó preparando su poción como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nada hubiera perturbado la clase. Algo herido por ser ignorado Harry escuchó la gran cantidad de llamadas de atención del profesor mientras le decía que tendría que hacer la poción nuevamente y sobre todo prestar más atención.

*****

**El horario de Draco:**

h t t p : / / i 8 4 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a b 2 7 / z a f y _ d r a c o / H O R A R I O D E S L Y T H E R I N . p n g

Gracias a todos por leer…

Ahora ya Harry sabe que Draco es gay, y además como reaccionan sus demás compañeros ante esa información. Para el siguiente capítulo:

CAPÍTULO 12 "POCIONES, QUIDITCH Y CHARLAS"

Les deseo una linda y productiva semana, espero con ansias sus comentarios/opiniones/quejas/sugerencias, como siempre serán bienvenidas.

Besos

Zafy


	12. 12: POCIONES, QUIDITCH Y CHARLAS

Hola a todos, media noche en Lima, con algo de frío, pero no tanto, hoy salió el sol en la tarde y me fui un rato a pasear para disfrutarlo XD

Bien, antes, como saben, ningún personaje es mío, sólo lo que les pasa a los personajes luego del séptimo libro.

Advertencias del fic: Habrá maltratos, intolerancia, drama, lemmons, muerte de más de un personaje, romance, algunas partes empalagosas, otras crueles y mpreg (en un futuro lejano y no muy detallado), así que quedan advertidos.

Antes de empezar, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, está semana hemos llegado a los 200 en Slasheaven y en Fanfiction ya pasamos los 100, así que prometo colgar un capítulo extra, prontito.

Gracias a Saneral por el beteo de última hora... Gracias mil,

Ahora sí, tenemos un capítulo largo:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"**

**CAPÍTULO 12: "POCIONES, QUIDDITCH Y CHARLAS"**

**

* * *

  
**

"La mejor manera de defenderse de los demás es no parecerse a ellos."

Anónimo

* * *

_Octubre de 1998, Hogwarts. _

Harry apretó un poco más fuerte la tablilla entre las manos y respiró profundamente, tratando de encontrar paciencia mientras el grupo de niñas reía alrededor de él.

—Bien… ¿alguna de ustedes realmente desea volar en el equipo? —preguntó apretando los dientes y tratando de parecer realmente malo e intimidarlas. El grupo de niñas rió más fuerte y negó con la cabeza, Harry le dio una mirada implorante a Ron que reía divertido (según le había dicho le resultaba gracioso que tantas chicas ahora murieran por él, considerando sus "nuevos gustos", Harry se había abstenido de contestar simplemente porque en el fondo le agradaba que Ron diera cada vez más muestras de aceptar lo que era).

—Entonces vayan para allá —dijo Ginny con voz indignada y mirando de mala manera a las chicas.

—Ginny… por favor —pidió Harry mientras las chicas dejaban de reír y miraban algo atemorizadas a la pelirroja —yo puedo controlar esto, te recuerdo que soy el capitán y que tú ni siquiera has hecho las pruebas, así que quédate junto con los demás —habló en voz no muy alta para que solo ella lo pudiera oír y señalando las bancas donde estaban Ron, Hermione.

En respuesta Ginny le dio una mirada indignada y agitando su larga cabellera se alejó, sentándose junto a Ron y Hermione.

—Y ustedes vayan hacia ese lado —dijo apuntando hacia el otro lado de las bancas donde un gran grupo de chicas y chicos descalificados se había quedado mirando el resto de las pruebas. Tachó los nombres de la lista y luego miró hacia la fila que quedaba, aún quedaba un gran número por hacer la prueba y con solo mirarlos sabía que casi ninguno era bueno. Maldijo nuevamente que la profesora McGonagall lo hubiera convencido de aceptar la capitanía del equipo y pensó que aún pasarían horas antes de poder llegar a su sala común, ducharse y cenar.

*****

Draco se apresuró a guardar todas sus cosas de cualquier manera en la mochila, el profesor Monroe lo esperaba luego de la cena y no quería llegar tarde al castigo, que en realidad no lo era, llevaba ya una semana en eso y sinceramente esperaba hacer algo malo nuevamente para que lo hicieran quedarse más tiempo, ya solo le quedaba una semana.

El profesor Monroe había mostrado ser alguien muy amable, y divertido además, le estaba ayudando a preparar una gran cantidad de pociones y enseñándole algunos secretos y trucos y permitiéndole además experimentar, probando nuevos ingredientes, decía que uno debía experimentar siempre para tratar de mejorar todo en las pociones.

Habían además conversado durante todo el tiempo, el profesor le había explicado que había estudiado un curso de pociones al terminar la escuela, que había un centro de estudios bastante prestigioso en Londres, y que si quería hacer carrera en ese ramo debía estudiar allí. Draco no había querido ser descortés ni tampoco llorarle pero sabía que sería imposible que siguiera algún tipo de carrera luego de la escuela.

Con la mochila colgada al hombro caminó por los jardines y escuchó la bulla que venía de los campos de quidditch, desde que había vuelto a la escuela no había pasado por allí ni una sola vez y no pudo evitar la tentación de desviarse un poco a fin de poder ver que era lo que pasaba aunque sea a la distancia.

Sonrió con cierta burla viendo a Potter agitar los brazos para hacer que un chico que colgaba de la escoba de manera imprudente, seguro que tratando de imitar alguna maniobra suya, bajara. Alrededor había un montón de alumnos, se preguntó si realmente todos estarían haciendo las pruebas, lo que explicaría la razón por la cual todos permanecían allí hasta esa hora.

Cuando había entrado a clase de herbología había escuchado que en solo media hora más sería la audición para el equipo de Gryffindor, capitaneado, cómo no, por Potter. Seguro que se las vería difíciles para intentar conseguir un buen equipo. Sintió algo de nostalgia por no poder volar ya, ni siquiera tenía una escoba, la suya, junto con todo lo demás, había sido decomisado por el Ministerio.

Luego de observar por unos minutos más como el muchacho bajaba finalmente y Potter hacía subir a otro grupo más de chicos se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor, mientras pensaba en Potter y su comportamiento: la semana pasada, luego de la advertencia que le hiciera el profesor Cummings a Nott, no habían vuelto a molestarlo, simplemente estaba en la fase en la que todos lo ignoraban y, aunque se sentía solo, era preferible a ser insultado y atacado, sin embargo Potter había dejado en su habitación, en el pasillo, una gran canasta de comida, él no había notado en qué momento la había dejado allí, pero el viernes en la mañana había aparecido de la nada, y sabía que había sido Potter porque nadie más sabía la contraseña para entrar (y si alguien más la hubiera sabido seguramente no le hubiera dejado una canasta con comida si no un par de maldiciones)

Tenía que admitir que agradecía el gesto pues ese día —el viernes— solo debía salir a la biblioteca y luego, en la noche, al castigo y gracias a la ayuda de Potter había podido mantenerse en su habitación encerrado durante el resto del tiempo, estudiando y alejado de sus compañeros y de todo peligro. La pregunta de por qué demonios Potter seguía comportándose de esa manera lo seguía persiguiendo y estaba ya bastante tentado a preguntárselo directamente.

*****

Eran más de las nueve de la noche cuando por fin pudo tener a su equipo completo, al menos esperaba que fuera el adecuado: Tenía a Ron en la portería nuevamente, el chico parecía haber conseguido mucha más confianza desde que terminara la guerra pues no había titubeado ni fallado ni una sola atrapada, Ginny Weasley, Leyna Rubrum; una chica bastante alta y de cabellos oscuros sujetos en una trenza que era de tercer año y que había demostrado ser bastante ágil con la escoba y Rolando Vachss, un chico de séptimo año quedaron como cazadores y dos chicos Ruperth Wilmot, de quinto año, bastante fornido y de cabellos rubios y ojos claros, y Dorian Killigrew de cuarto año, como bateadores

Completamente agotado pasó de la cena y se dirigió hacia su sala común, cruzando varios de los pasadizos ocultos que conocía, a fin de no encontrarse con nadie más, realmente estaba harto de tanta popularidad y agobio.

Cuando cruzaba ya por el tercer piso su mente voló hacia Malfoy, desde la última vez que se habían visto y habían discutido no le había vuelto a hablar, aunque sí lo había observado muchas veces, tratando de ver por qué no había notado antes que era gay. Le había parecido curioso que fuera Draco el primer niño mago con el que hubiera hablado tanto tiempo atrás, con solamente once años y, ahora, también era el primer mago gay que conocía, aunque no hubiera podido hablar con él al respecto. Dudaba mucho que pudiera hacerlo en algún momento pues el chico se mostraba arisco con él y no quería molestarlo más de lo que ya lo estaban molestando.

El viernes anterior había aprovechado el tiempo libre y, cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad, había entrado a su habitación a dejar una nueva provisión de comida, ese día lo había visto dormir sobre la cama, con el rostro apacible, casi como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación más en la vida. Nunca había notado lo guapo que era sin esa máscara de frialdad que siempre cargaba. Además tenía curiosidad por ese "amante" del que había hablado Nott, quería decir que había más magos dispuestos a intentar tener una relación en el mundo mágico y eso de una u otra manera lo reconfortaba.

Cuando llegó a su sala común esta estaba completamente vacía, supuso que todos ahora estarían en el Gran Comedor, festejando por los que habían pasado a formar parte del equipo y consolando a los que no. Subió a su habitación, dispuesto a tomar una buena ducha y luego dormir, sintiendo sus músculos cansados y sobre exigidos.

Aquella fue la primera noche que soñó con él.

*****

—Sí, esta está muy bien, tiene el color perfecto —dijo con una sonrisa el profesor Monroe poniendo a contra luz el frasco transparente con la poción que Draco había terminado de preparar —, tiene la contextura adecuada y… —le acercó un poco más el frasco a Draco para que observara —¿Ves esta parte de acá, la de las burbujas?

—Ajá.

—Bien, no debe ser más de la quinta parte de la poción, si no nos revelaría un exceso de…

—Glumbumble —se apresuró a contestar Draco.

—¡Exacto! —replicó el profesor Monroe expandiendo más su sonrisa para luego dejar el frasco sobre el escritorio. —Creo que por hoy hemos terminado, mañana continuaremos.

—Bien —dijo Draco mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

—Debo repetirte que realmente siento que tienes un don innato para esto, es muy gratificante tener un tan buen alumno —comentó el profesor sentándose detrás de su escritorio, hacía días que había empezado a tutear a Draco durante los castigos y a tratarlo con mucha más confianza —, no solo tienes la facilidad para hacerlas, si no también la intuición para crearlas, estoy seguro que serás un gran Fabricante de Pociones en el futuro.

—Gracias, Señor —murmuró Draco colgándose la mochila al hombro.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo finalmente el hombre antes de empezar a sacar los pergaminos con las tareas de los alumnos para empezar a corregirlas.

—Hasta mañana, señor —se despidió Draco saliendo con pasos rápidos del aula, sabía que la mayoría debería ya estar en sus habitaciones, considerando que ya estaba empezando a hacer frío y que faltaba poco para el toque de queda.

Pese a eso usó los atajos que Potter le había indicado, ya se los sabía todos de memoria, aún maravillado por la cantidad de secretos que ese castillo ofrecía, su mente voló hacia aquella sala de menesteres, donde había descubierto el hueco por el cual colar a los mortífagos, donde Crabbe había muerto…

Aquellos pensamientos no le trajeron nada agradable, llegó a su habitación hecho polvo, el sentimiento de culpa por mantenerse vivo y de alguna manera libre, a diferencia de Goyle y Crabbe, lo llenó nuevamente, algunas veces le sucedía, sobre todo si dejaba de concentrarse en los estudios y se dedicaba a dejar su mente volar, entonces todo era terrible.

Dejó de lado la tarea de herbología junto a la carta a medio escribir para su madre y se metió en la cama, su mente proyectando imágenes del pasado, recuerdos que aún resultaban demasiado dolorosos, cuando finalmente se quedó dormido revivió aquel último encuentro con Yarik, la última navidad…

*****

Todo era igual, tener a Malfoy sujetando su cintura con fuerza, pegando todo su cuerpo a él, pero de alguna manera… diferente, ahora podía percibir mejor sus músculos, sus piernas apretando ligeramente contra las suyas, su pecho pegado a su espalda…

Voló a través de la sala en llamas hacia la puerta abierta y al salir chocó contra aquella pared, ambos cayeron uno sobre otro y Malfoy emitió un quejido ahogado mientras Harry se apoyaba sobre sus brazos para evitar aplastar al chico. Su mirada se detuvo en él, Malfoy estaba debajo suyo, pero ya no sucio y acalorado por el incendio, si no que completamente tranquilo, como lo había visto dormir en ese par de ocasiones, alrededor ya no se escuchaban ruidos de batalla, no había nadie, la luz del sol entraba por una de las ventanas iluminando más aún el cabello rubio, Malfoy le mantuvo la mirada, esos ojos grises mirándolo fijamente y esos labios entre abiertos, tan tentadores, tan apetecibles…

Harry se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, sintiendo su aliento tibio golpeándolo, incitándolo. Entonces lo hizo, lo besó lentamente, reconociendo poco a poco su sabor y su suavidad, una de las manos de Malfoy se apretó en su nuca y lo jaló más cerca todavía, sus cuerpos tocándose poco a poco, con una de sus manos acarició la cabellera rubia, era mucho más suave de lo que había esperado, entonces Malfoy gimió dentro de su boca y eso hizo que se sintiera más excitado.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —preguntó con voz ahogada Malfoy apartándose de sus labios luego de un momento—. ¿Es lo que quieres por ayudarme?

Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente para darse cuenta que estaba solo, sobre su cama, en la torre de Gryffindor, a su alrededor todo ya estaba oscuro, era de madrugada, tenía el corazón agitado y, para empeorarlo, todo una tremenda erección.

No dudó en llevarse una mano hacia abajo, hasta colarla dentro del pantalón holgado de algodón y empezó a acariciarse, como las veces anteriores su mente evocó el recuerdo de Fabio, la forma como lo tocaba o como lo besaba, pero poco a poco, mientras su mano ganaba velocidad y él se mordía los labios para no gritar, la imagen cambió por un chico más rubio y mucho más pálido, los labios rojos de Malfoy entre abiertos… _¿Es esto lo que quieres? _Casi podía escuchar su voz susurrándole al oído y como si eso fuera un detonante se corrió entre jadeos ahogados, rogando porque los demás no lo escucharan.

*****

Despertó llorando, como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía, tal vez desde que había salido de prisión… su pecho se agitaba dolorosamente mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, sin éxito, lo había soñado, había recordado la última vez que lo había visto, inconsciente, cubierto por una sábana y levitando hacia fuera de su habitación, hacia el castigo de su padre, para no volver más.

Se acurrucó un poco más en la cama y trató de recordar que Yarik no quería verlo así, que no debía recordarlo con pena sino con alegría, en el jardín riendo y fumando o en los momentos íntimos que habían compartido, con todas sus locas ganas de vivir y, nuevamente, esa promesa que le hizo a su recuerdo unas semanas antes, en la casa de su madre volvió a él: debía vivir y superar todo por Yarik, por él, por Goyle, por Crabbe e incluso por su padre, por todos los que no estaban más.

Se sentó en la cama y maldijo no haber podido conseguir cigarros, luego de ser alejado de Yarik había pensado más de una vez en conseguirlos, pero se había abstenido sabiendo que eso solamente lo haría sentir mas nostálgico, sin embargo, en una noche como esa le parecían ideales, fumar un cigarro para calmarse, para calmar su respiración, sus sentimientos. Tuvo que conformarse con sentarse abrazado a sus rodillas y esperar a que su propio cuerpo se dominara… le tardó más tiempo del que había esperado, pero funcionó.

*****

A la mañana siguiente agradeció no tener clases a primera hora, de esa manera no tendría que bajar temprano al Gran Comedor ni verlo, de alguna manera se sentía avergonzado por haber soñado con él de esa manera, por haberlo imaginado mientras terminaba de desfogar las consecuencias del sueño, y culpable, sobre todo culpable por las palabras que Malfoy le daba en el sueño _"¿Esto es lo que quieres?"._

Y Harry se pasó buen rato sobre su cama, cuando la mañana ya había llegado, preguntándose si realmente era eso lo que quería, o si eso era lo que buscaba, pero mientras se duchaba y cambiaba para salir a tomar un muy tardío desayuno estuvo convencido cada vez más de que no era así, que él no deseaba a Draco Malfoy sino a un hombre, a cualquier hombre y, el enterarse de que Malfoy era gay, lo había puesto entre la lista de posibilidades, lamentablemente esa lista solo se reducía a Malfoy y Fabio y, considerando que Fabio se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, únicamente quedaba Malfoy, y esa era la respuesta a toda su dramática situación, que solo había un nombre en su lista, porque no conocía a ningún otro que tuviera su misma condición, entonces no era gusto, simple necesidad.

Con una genuina sonrisa de satisfacción por haber resuelto su problema y tener mucho más claro todo, Harry bajó a la sala común, donde Ron y Hermione conversaban sobre uno de los sofás, bastante pegados el uno al otro y, no muy lejos de ellos, estaba el grupo de Ginny, los que pertenecían al año de Ginny pero que ahora estaban en séptimo al igual que ellos.

Harry había hablado antes con ellos, incluso antes de que la guerra estallara, y nunca le habían llamado tanto la atención, pero ahora, después de escuchar que ellos también se dedicaban a molestar a Malfoy, los miraba con más atención, tratando de descubrir si es que tenían algún próximo movimiento, alguna nueva acción contra el chico y buscar la manera de detenerlos. Y no lo hacía porque le gustara Malfoy, claro que no, era simple deber de justicia.

—Hey… pensé que no te levantabas —le saludó Ron alejándose un poco de Hermione.

—No, nada más estaba muy cansado.

—Imagino que sí, ayer ni siquiera hiciste las tareas pendientes, sé que estabas muy cansado por lo del quidditch pero debiste hacer un esfuerzo, ahora estarás atrasado y pronto tendremos exámenes…

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, pero como estaba un poco más adelante que Hermione esta no se dio cuenta, Harry luchó con sus ganas de bufar.

—Los exámenes son en dos meses, el primer partido de quidditch, sin embargo, será la segunda semana de noviembre y recién hemos podido juntar al equipo.

—No olvides tus prioridades.

—Ajá —respaldó Ron —, primero debemos darle una paliza a las serpientes, luego podremos estudiar tranquilamente para los exámenes.

—¡Ron! —reprochó Hermione.

—Al menos esta vez no tienen a Malfoy, a Crabbe ni a Goyle, esos dos sí que bateaban… —continuó Ron pasándose una mano por la cabeza, recordando seguramente algún golpe que debía haber recibido cuando jugaban.

—Cierto —apoyó Harry.

Ron frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza —lo había olvidado —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—Crabble murió en la sala de requerimientos y Goyle… —explicó Ron, parecía algo avergonzado.

—Oh… —Hermione también cambió su expresión, recordando.

—¿Malfoy no hará las pruebas? —preguntó Harry luego de un pequeño e incómodo silencio.

—No creo… son esta mañana, por cierto.

—Sí, lo sé —Harry se estiró un poco más y recordó que aún no había desayunado —. Yo los alcanzo en el aula de estudios muggles —dijo poniéndose en pie.

—Claro… ¿hiciste la tarea, verdad?

—Por favor, Hermione, ¿cómo funcionan las estufas a gas? —dijo con algo de burla.

—Pues a mí sí me pareció algo complicado —comentó Ron con aire medio ofendido.

—No es para tanto, yo estoy segura de poder usar una cuando sea el momento —intervino Ginny acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa radiante.

—Genial —murmuró Hermione mirando hacia Harry de manera extraña.

—Bueno… yo, ya los veo por allí —dijo Harry finalmente.

—¿Irás al Gran Comedor?— preguntó Ginny, como siempre, prendiéndose de su brazo.

—Sí, no pude desayunar, así que almorzaré temprano.

—Yo te acompaño —propuso con una sonrisa, Harry le dio una mirada de auxilio a Ron y Hermione que parecieron entender su fastidio y se pusieron de pie casi a la misma vez.

—Genial, vamos —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, Ginny no pudo disimular su fastidio o no intentó hacerlo.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo Ginny se mantenía aferrada a su brazo, para su fastidio, aunque en algún punto logró soltarse de ella y ocupar las manos tratando de encontrar algo en la mochila, haciéndose una nota mental de que debía hablar con ella antes de que la semana terminara, ella aún quería que fueran novios y lo más justo es que supiera que no tenía oportunidad alguna.

*****

La clase de Estudios Muggles estuvo algo movida, los Ravenclaw, como todas las otras clases, se la tomaban muy en serio, interviniendo a cada instante para pedir aclaraciones que, muchas veces, el profesor Cooper con toda su "loable sabiduría" no podía contestar. En cambio los Slytherin simplemente se quedaban en silencio (al igual que Draco) y tomaban todas las notas necesarias, para luego estudiarlas y aprobar la asignatura, pero no se desvivirían por ella.

Y, por ese motivo, teniendo hoy las pruebas de quidditch, ninguno de ellos estaba realmente interesado en la clase o en las preguntas que el profesor Cooper podía hacer sobre las estufas a gas y sus ventajas y desventajas.

En cambio Draco prestaba tanta atención como todas las semanas, no le interesaba el quidditch y aunque le hubiera interesado no había forma de que se convenciera de que bajar a ver las pruebas y a sus compañeros volar fuera seguro.

El profesor Cooper al final terminó descontando veinte puntos entre todos los Slytherin, por su falta de atención y de entusiasmo, sólo Draco, sorprendentemente, obtuvo cinco puntos por contestar correctamente qué era lo que hacía peligrosas a las estufas a gas si es que no se tenía cuidado. Cuando el profesor Cooper se había acercado a él y se lo había preguntado en ese tono tan serio estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por lo tonta de la pregunta, era tan obvio que lo dijo desconfiando de que pudiera haber alguna trampa en todo eso, sin embargo, por primera vez desde que las clases habían iniciado, el profesor Cooper sonrió hacia él, le dio cinco puntos e incluso dijo que sus demás compañeros debían aprender de él y preocuparse realmente por las clases y no por los deportes. De más está decir que eso conllevó a que todos sus compañeros de Slytherin, (a los cuales ya no le gustaba llamar compañeros de casa) lo miraron de manera amenazadora. Se preguntó si ese era el plan del profesor Cooper al final, hacer que sus compañeros se enojen con él (que había pasado más de una semana en total tranquilidad) y reinicien con los ataques.

Solo para estar seguro caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación y se encerró allí a terminar con la tarea de herbología mientras sus demás compañeros corrían al campo de quidditch a hacer las pruebas para el equipo, o a animar a los que las hacían. Este año, según había escuchado, habían elegido a un chico de quinto como capitán, un tal Leandro Cudney, apenas y lo conocía de vista, era muy pequeño para haber intercambiado más que alguna palabra en el tiempo que habían coincido en la escuela, y aunque recibía el trato que recibía de sus compañeros y se sentía tan solo y desplazado, sinceramente esperaba que al menos le ganaran a Potter y su equipo en el primer partido de la temporada. Claro que eso era solo por costumbre, ya que ni siquiera iría a ver el partido (No estaba tan loco por el quidditch)

No pudo negar, mientras consultaba un par de libros para su composición, que recordaba con cierta nostalgia cuando podía jugar en el equipo, las de veces que se divirtió haciéndolo, no era muy bueno, lo sabía, pero al menos se divertía la mayoría del tiempo, excepto cuando jugaba contra Gryffindor, entonces ya era una cuestión de honor. Extrañó las barras de sus compañeros… y su canción, se preguntó si aún la usarían…

*****

Lo vio llegar y sentarse como siempre y, a pesar de hoy tener la mesa completamente vacía y solo para él, en la misma esquina de todos los días, tenía la mochila colgada en un solo hombro, cuando se sentó la dejó a un lado y sacó un libro, con el ceño fruncido lo abrió y empezó a leer mientras bebía de su copa, lo más probable; jugo de calabaza, un plato apareció delante y se estiró lo suficiente para servirse algo de vegetales cocidos y pescado.

Empezó a comer con algo de rapidez, mientras su mirada permanecía fija en el libro. Podía ver sus ojos moviéndose de un extremo al otro del libro y sus labios formar una que otra palabra de vez en cuando.

El cabello, ahora mas largo y suelto, le caía a los lados del rostro, cuando se adelantó a recoger un poco más de comida un par de mechones cayeron mas hacia el frente, con un par de dedos los llevó hasta detrás de la oreja. Entonces su mirada regresó al libro nuevamente, mientras con el tenedor balanceaba la comida de un lado a otro, como si recitara algo suavemente, sus labios moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente, pero de alguna manera llamando la atención sobre ellos y las pestañas aleteando de arriba abajo rítmicamente, como si estuvieran en un baile secreto…

—¿Harry? —Harry dio un bote sobre su asiento y tiró el vaso de jugo de calabaza que tenía en frente mientras Ginny, con el ceño fruncido le pasaba una servilleta.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry sintiendo sus mejillas arder, dio con algo de temor una mirada al frente pero al parecer Malfoy no se había dado cuenta de nada. De que lo había estado observando tan fijamente. Demasiado fijamente. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? En ese momento Malfoy volvió a llevar algo de comida con el tenedor hacia sus labios, estos se entreabrieron y a Harry le pareció recordar como si fuese algo vivido, el sabor de aquel beso.

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! Si no quieres que te hable solo dilo, pero deja de ignorarme —reclamó Ginny en voz alta, demasiado alta, ya que varios de sus compañeros, los que estaban sentados cerca de ellos, incluyendo a Ron y Hermione los miraron con bastante curiosidad.

—Si sigues llamando la atención de esa manera realmente consideraré el no hablarte —respondió con voz molesta y siseante. Estuvo casi seguro que nadie mas lo escuchó. Ginny abrió la boca para replicar pero él se puso en pie bastante rápido. —Iré a cambiarme.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó tímidamente poniéndose en pie, justo en el momento que los alumnos de Slytherin entraban al Gran Comedor, vitoreando a sus nuevos integrantes del equipo de quidditch, todos pasaron dándoles miradas burlonas mientras Ginny los miraba fastidiada.

Harry no contestó simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dejando a Ginny de pie y alejándose del alboroto que ocasionaban los demás alumnos. Con la mente confundida y el corazón algo desbocado y sobre todo repitiéndose una vez más la misma pregunta: _¿Qué mierda me está pasando?_

*****

Draco levantó la vista hacia el alboroto, sus compañeros llegaban ya de vuelta de las pruebas de quidditch, les dio una mirada desinteresada, aunque analizando rápidamente a quienes habían escogido como integrantes, todo el equipo debía ser nuevo, igual que en Gryffindor, o casi todo al menos.

De reojo también vio a Potter salir con pasos largos, los puños apretados y dejando a la comadrejita junior parada en medio del salón, se preguntó si es que acaso la parejita estaría peleada. No se podía esperar nada menos de alguien que parecía tan mandona y posesiva y Potter podría parecer alguien demasiado bueno y loable pero sabía que tarde o temprano se cansaría de ser mangoneado.

Sin saber bien por qué sonrió con satisfacción mientras guardaba el libro en la mochila y se levantaba del asiento, al menos había tenido algo de paz durante el almuerzo y de todas formas ya había terminado.

—Hey Malfoy —lo llamó la voz de un chico, Draco no la reconoció en primer momento y, honestamente, tampoco le prestó mucha atención, terminó de cerrar la mochila y colgársela en el hombro,

—Oye, idiota ¿qué no oyes que te hablan? —dijo la voz de otro chico, pero él siguió sin darse por aludido, al parecer sus compañeros estaban demasiado entusiasmados por haber armado al fin el equipo de quidditch que ni siquiera reparaban en que estaban en el Gran Comedor, donde aún quedaban algunos profesores almorzando. Caminó hacia la salida con los mismos pasos lentos y tranquilos, aquellos que querían dar a entender que le importaba muy poco que la gente lo molestara o lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él.

—¿Por qué no hiciste las pruebas este año? —preguntó la voz del primer chico, esta vez Draco si lo reconoció, se trataba de Andrew Maddock, un chico que había estado un año debajo de él, claro, hasta este año. No recordaba haber hecho nada para molestarlo en el pasado, ni siquiera haberle hablado más que un par de veces.

—¡Oh, pero qué dices! —dijo otra de las voces, se trataba de Zabini —Si su papá ya no está para comprarle las escobas a los jugadores ¿Cómo se supone que entrará al equipo entonces?

Draco se detuvo y tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de no caer en la tentación, los oídos le zumbaban y apretaba los puños con fuerza, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, en la que los demás Slytherin e incluso algunos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw rieron, encontró la calma suficiente para seguir caminando, sabía que no lo atacarían ni le dirían mucho más, aún estaban los profesores cerca, solo querían hacerlo caer, hacerlo reaccionar y él no iba a caer en la trampa. Claro que no.

*****

_¿Por qué lo piensas así? _

Harry caminó hasta su habitación y se sacó a prisa la túnica manchada de jugo y la dejó caer a un lado de la cama, miró hacia abajo, sus pantalones y camisa también estaban mojados.

_¿Por qué ahora imaginas sus labios? _

Había volcado todo el jodido vaso de jugo de calabaza encima, ahora tendría que cambiarse completamente.

_¿Saboreas ese beso que no existió más que en un puto sueño caliente? _

Lo mejor sería tomar una ducha, al fin aún tenía clases dobles de transformaciones… y con Slytherin o, mejor dicho, con Malfoy.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar todos aquellos tontos pensamientos, solo porque había tenido un sueño demasiado húmedo con él no era razón para que se pusiera así, ya había soñado antes con el auror y con Fabio… _Pero el auror no era gay y Fabio no era mago, en cambio hay algo realmente atrayente en la idea de un "Malfoy: mago y gay" _

Sí, seguramente se debía haber golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza durante la última batalla y las consecuencias se estaban dejando ver recién ahora, porque no había otra forma de explicar por qué demonios le estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto, _—como si siquiera hubiera alguna oportunidad —_se dijo con un bufido mientras empezaba a jabonarse dentro de la ducha.

_Aún recuerdas su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama… _

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, un poco del jabón que tenía en el rostro le hizo arder los ojos, maldiciendo metió completamente la cabeza dentro del chorro de agua, tratando de que de esa manera el agua se llevase todos los rastros de jabón y de pasada la imagen mental que acababa de tener, el recuerdo de Malfoy durmiendo en la cama, con su cuerpo delgado, y su rostro apacible…

Cuando cerró la ducha se dio cuenta que había estado tan metido en toda su lucha interna que ni siquiera había cargado con la ropa para cambiarse, agradeció que sus compañeros todavía se encontraran almorzando o alejados de la habitación y envuelto con una toalla en las caderas, con el cabello húmedo y chorreando sobre su espalda caminó hacia la habitación. Casi pegó un bote sobre el piso al ver a la pelirroja sentada sobre su cama.

—Harry —dijo ella con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie. Harry se sintió de pronto más incómodo que nunca por la mirada de la chica.

—Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la toalla sobre sus caderas y retrocedía lentamente hacia el baño.

—¿Sabes?, últimamente actúas demasiado frío conmigo —Ginny avanzó un par de pasos más hacia Harry.

—No es el momento, ni el lugar, si me disculpas todavía tengo que cambiarme —respondió recobrando la firmeza en la voz y caminando nuevamente hacia el interior de la habitación.

Ginny lo siguió y se sentó en la cama nuevamente con una sonrisa radiante —En todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos nunca te he visto desnudo…

Harry se congeló por un instante, con la camisa en alto antes de girar a verla —Primero, tú y yo no estamos juntos y, segundo, que no tienes por qué verme desnudo, deberías salir de aquí ya mismo, esto es incómodo.

—¡Oh, por favor Harry! —Ginny levantó una mano y la colocó suavemente sobre el abdomen del chico —Ron no se tiene que enterar de lo lejos que lleguemos ¿o sí?

—¿Quién dice que me preocupa Ron? —preguntó Harry apartándose de la chica y jalando el resto de su ropa—, y ya te lo he dicho, no estamos juntos y volver es algo que no va pasar.

—¿Por qué actúas así? —preguntó Ginny con voz suave. —¿Por qué no puedes volver a ser como antes? ¿Cómo antes de que la guerra estallara? ¿Cómo cuando estábamos juntos?

—Lo siento —susurró Harry sin poder mirarla a la cara, sabía que a veces se comportaba de manera demasiado agresiva, en el fondo era el miedo a decirle la verdad, a ver su reacción. Estaba comportándose como un cobarde.

—¿Qué de malo hice? ¿Qué fue lo que me apartó de ti? —insistió ella acercándose nuevamente—¿Qué puedo hacer…? Harry yo te amo.

—Yo no te puedo amar, Ginny —masculló Harry con tono resignado abrazando con algo de fuerza sus ropas —, no eres tú la culpable, soy yo… no soy lo que crees, nunca podré corresponder a ese sentimiento…

—Ni siquiera lo estás intentando. Ni siquiera tratas de hacer que todo esté bien entre nosotros.

Harry negó con la cabeza y finalmente la encaró, Ginny tenía los ojos brillosos y las mejillas sonrojadas, estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Por qué…? —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y Harry se sintió peor aún, mucho más que un cobarde, se sintió una mala persona por provocar lágrimas en ella, por hacerla sufrir—. ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? ¿Qué más necesitas?

—No podría…

—Ya lo has hecho antes.

—No, no podría… Ginny yo… —tomó una bocanada de aire y se trató de dar todo el valor posible, no había forma correcta de decir eso —simplemente no puedo estar con ninguna mujer porque… —No la podía ver a la cara, desvío la mirada fijándose en una de las paredes del dormitorio —Ginny, yo soy gay.

Se escuchó apenas un sonido ahogado antes de que aquella mano diera directamente en su mejilla, pero incluso así no se movió, no la encaró.

—¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! —gritó ella con la voz rabiosa, sentía su mejilla arder pero no se animaba a mover un solo músculo, el silencio se hizo mucho más intenso —. Cobarde —continúo Ginny, parecía agitada —, no tienes derecho a mentirme de esa manera… a pretender que yo voy a creer tremenda estupidez.

—No es una mentira —murmuró y finalmente la encaró, por su rostro las lágrimas caían sin tregua alguna, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios apretados, conteniendo tal vez otro grito.

—Estás enamorado de alguien más —concluyó ella con voz firme —, de otra mujer y pretendes hacer que te olvide mintiendo de esa manera tan… tan… ¡asquerosa!

—No es así.

—Pero escúchame bien, de mí no te vas a burlar… no te seguirás burlando —amenazó antes de dar la vuelta y salir con pasos rápidos del dormitorio, agitando su larga cabellera roja de un lado a otro, aquella que antes le había gustado tanto, aquella que olía de manera adecuada… aquella que ahora no significaba ya nada.

*****

—Llega tarde, señor Potter —le reprendió Cummings en cuanto Potter entró al aula, llevaba más de quince minutos de retraso y Draco levantó la mirada para verlo entrar, parecía molesto, caminó hacia dentro del salón con los puños apretados y a diferencia de los otros días no fue hacia adelante con sus demás compañeros si no que se sentó en una de las carpetas del final, a la misma altura de Draco.

—Lo siento, señor no se repetirá.

—De todas maneras tiene cinco puntos menos y espero algo más de respeto en el futuro.

—Sí, señor —murmuró con la mandíbula apretada, Draco continuó mirándolo un instante más, sintiéndose de alguna manera curioso por su reacción. Más adelante la comadreja, Granger y sus demás compañeros le daban miradas preocupadas pero al parecer Potter no se dio por aludido pues sacó la varita y la dejó sobre la mesa para luego sacar el resto de sus útiles.

—Entonces, antes de que el Señor Potter nos interrumpiera, estábamos explicando la manera correcta de hacer la transformación de agua en fuego… —continuó explicando el profesor y Draco volvió la mirada hacia el profesor, prestando atención una vez más mientras el hombre explicaba el hechizo y convertía el agua dentro de un tazón en una llamarada.

Harry le dio una mirada distraída al profesor y luego se giró para ver a Malfoy, no había sido su intención quedarse allí, a solamente unos metros de él, pero como Malfoy siempre se sentaba al final y a él no le apetecía sentarse junto a sus amigos no había tenido otra opción. Se alegró de haberlo hecho, pudo mirarlo un poco más de cerca, la forma como fruncía el ceño, como su rostro cambiaba completamente mientras tomaba notas casi sin despegar la vista del profesor… Entonces Malfoy volteó hacia él, Harry apenas y atinó a girar el rostro hacia el profesor nuevamente, mientras fingía tomar notas, pero lo cierto es que estaba perdido, no sabía en cual de los 10 movimientos de varita que requería ese hechizo iba. Luego tendría que pedirle sus notas a Hermione.

Draco frunció el ceño en cuanto Potter giró, tratando de esconder el que lo había estado mirando de manera tan fija. _Una nueva pregunta más que agregar al extraño comportamiento de Potter_, se dijo antes de volver a prestar atención a Cummings.

Harry se relajó un poco cuando Malfoy por fin dejó de parecer perspicaz y se concentró nuevamente en el profesor. Durante el resto de la clase solo Malfoy y Hermione pudieron completar el hechizo, lo que hizo que los demás recibieran como tarea, además de la explicación del hechizo, practicarlo.

En cuanto la campana sonó Draco metió sus cosas en la mochila y antes de que siquiera el primer alumno se hubiera levantado él ya estaba en la puerta, listo para usar los atajos y llegar al Gran Comedor.

Harry se quedó sentado observando todo el movimiento de Malfoy, la fuerza con que apretaba con una mano el tirante de la mochila, parecía tenso, casi a punto de saltar ante cualquier movimiento, se preguntó si es que vivía así todos los días.

*****

Estaba disfrutando la semana, a pesar de todo la disfrutaba porque todas las noches bajaba hacia las mazmorras y pasaba más de dos horas haciendo pociones, e incluso más de una vez se animó a hacer algún experimento, con resultados bastante favorables para solo ser un aficionado, según el profesor Monroe.

—Deberías poder estudiarlo, estoy seguro de que el mundo mágico se perdería un gran maestro fabricante de pociones si es que no lo haces —insistió el profesor mientras le acercaba una taza de té. Era su último día de castigo y el profesor le había dicho que se quedara un rato más, y él, gustoso de tener a alguien con quien hablar, había aceptado.

—Supongo que el mundo tendrá que vivir sin mí —respondió con una sonrisa mientras olía el té antes de darle una probada.

—Estoy seguro que debe haber alguna forma… —murmuró el profesor —. Sí, la debe haber…

Draco no comentó nada, no quería rebatirle nada al profesor, él sabía cual era la respuesta y la tenía aceptada y asimilada, en el fondo ya no dolía tanto… muy en el fondo.

*****

Cuando Harry les confesó a Ron y Hermione lo que había pasado con Ginny y la razón por la cual ella no le hablaba más (obvió el tema de que estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando ella lo quiso encarar) ambos tuvieron reacciones completamente diferentes:

Hermione dijo que aunque no era la manera adecuada de hacerlo en algún momento tendría que decírselo, que no podía seguir ocultándolo más, no a ella al menos.

Ron en cambio si se enojó, le recordó que le había pedido que no lo hiciera, que no hubiera querido que Ginny se enterara de algo así. Harry se sintió de alguna manera herido por aquel reclamo.

Los siguientes días Ron no le dejó de hablar pero tampoco fue tan divertido como antes, Hermione trataba de llevar las cosas en paz y, de alguna manera, todo estaba calmado, pero era una paz tensa, demasiado tensa y agobiante, Harry ahora tenía miedo de que Ginny le dijera a los demás lo que pasaba, la razón por la cual Harry y ella ya no seguían juntos.

Ginny no se sentaba más con ellos, no les hablaba más que lo estrictamente necesario durante las clases y siempre evitaba hablar directamente con Harry, y él no podía decir que se sentía desolado por eso, al contrario, al menos eso era algo tranquilo en medio de todos los acontecimientos que últimamente rondaban su vida, y no sólo sus días, también sus noches y sus sueños, porque había vuelto a soñar con él, de maneras diferentes, algunas veces se imaginaba caminando nuevamente hasta su habitación y verlo dormir solo con los bóxer puestos, sobre la cama, se imaginaba acariciando con lentitud sus piernas, su pecho y su abdomen… y se sentía culpable por hacerlo.

*****

La mañana del sábado Draco bajó con mucho pesar hasta el Gran Comedor, lo hizo temprano, a fin de no encontrarse con mucha gente, esta semana Potter no le había llevado comida y aunque debería sentirse agradecido de por fin librarse de él no podía negar que se sentía de alguna manera… desilusionado. Lo había pescado mirándolo en clases, en más de una ocasión y no podía comprender que era lo que pasaba. Había estado despierto desde muy temprano el viernes para pescarlo cuando trajera la canasta con comida pero no había aparecido.

Sabía que la mañana del sábado Gryffindor tenía reservado ya el campo de quidditch, en poco menos que un par de semanas sería el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor y ambos equipos debían prepararse. Esa era la razón por la cual no había mucha gente desayunando en ninguna de las dos mesas, estaban viendo el entrenamiento y al "Grandioso Héroe Mágico" entrenar al próximo equipo que ganaría la copa. Aunque claro, Draco todavía tenía esperanzas de que este año la ganase Ravenclaw, o por último Hufflepuff, porque no sentía simpatía por los de su casa, pero bajo ningún concepto eso haría que apoyara, aunque sea mentalmente, a Gryffindor.

*****

A las once en punto de la mañana Harry simplemente se cansó y descendió hacia el pasto, montando en su escoba a una gran velocidad, sus demás compañeros de equipo lo siguieron y rodearon.

—Se acabó —gruñó mientras desmontaba.

—Pero solo hemos entrenado un par de horas —se quejó Leyna casi haciendo un puchero.

—No es como si realmente todos ustedes lo estén intentando —replicó Harry mirando con rabia nada disimulada hacia Ginny que en ese momento se cruzaba de brazos y le devolvía una mirada desafiante, como retándolo.

—Harry… —empezó a argumentar Ron, entonces Harry lo miró molesto y el chico pareció pensárselo mejor y callar.

—Separaré el campo para el lunes en la noche —continuó Harry —, y espero que todos estén dispuestos a entrenar realmente ese día, si no usaré a los que tengo de reserva —hubo un leve murmullo mientras se alejaba hacia el castillo, ni siquiera le apetecía ir a ducharse al vestidor, no tenía deseos de hablar con ninguno de ellos, ni con Ron.

Se sentía demasiado molesto y harto, Ginny se la había pasado ignorando sus ordenes durante el entrenamiento y no solo eso, sino que además distrayendo a los demás con sus juegos en la escoba y sus faltas, y Harry estaba tan tentado a decirle que se fuera, o a llamarle la atención de manera más contundente, sin embargo, no se animaba, temía que ella dijera algo inapropiado. Eso sumado al canturreo de los Slytherin que habían ido a ver el primer entrenamiento lo habían llevado al límite. Pensó en que lugar se podría esconder para que los demás no lo encontraran, para que lo dejaran en paz al menos un tiempo. Casi sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron a las cocinas.

*****

Sentado delante de su escritorio frunció el ceño, estaba escribiéndole a su madre, y no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, le volvía a preguntar en cada carta si es que ella no estaba siendo amenazada o si es que no corría ningún peligro, y aunque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta no dejaba de preguntar. En el fondo tenía una muy mala corazonada al respecto, conocía a su madre y le mentiría con tal de verlo tranquilo. A veces se le olvidaba que ya no era el niño pequeño al que le podía decir que de verdad los duendes se llevaban a los niños que no comían todos sus vegetales. Una guerra servía de experiencia y sobre todo sembraba cierta paranoia en uno y mucho más si es que se había perdido.

Bufó y tiró la pluma a un lado con algo de rabia, no solía tirar cosas pero se sentía tan impotente ante la situación que ya no sabía qué más hacer.

—Vaya, que carácter, ¿te peleas hasta con una pluma? —preguntó la voz de Potter y Draco se sobresaltó y giró tan rápido que casi cae de la silla.

—Mierda, Potter ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Esa boca, Malfoy, en serio no deberías hablar así —le reprochó Harry entrando completamente a la habitación, cargando una canasta con comida en una mano y en la otra la capa de invisibilidad, tenía la mochila colgada al hombro. Había estado observando a Malfoy por varios minutos antes de animarse a hablar.

—Y tú no debes entrar sin avisar.

—Ya… mira —dijo levantando la canasta —traigo una ofrenda de paz.

—Estás muy equivocado si piensas que me vas a comprar con tus tontas canastas de comida.

—Comprar —bufó Harry dejando caer la canasta sobre el escritorio y sentándose sobre la cama, ya que Draco aún seguía sobre la silla —¿Solo eso sabes?, ¿comprar gente?

Draco se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada molesta —Bien, escúpelo, dime que quieres de mí para que te pueda decir que no y acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

—¿Que qué quiero de ti? —preguntó Harry, no pudo dejar de asociar las palabras de Malfoy con su sueño recurrente —,¿por qué he de querer algo de ti?

—No creas que no me he dado cuenta, me miras en clase y en el Comedor, y además las semanas anteriores me trajiste comida, es obvio que algo te traes entre manos y solo tratas de caerme bien para obtenerlo.

Harry suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza, no sabía qué hacía allí, ni que era lo que pretendía en realidad —Eso de caerte bien… imposible, creo, pero ya que lo dices, podrías hacerme un par de favores.

—¡Ajá!

Harry no tomó en cuenta la interrupción de Malfoy y continuó —Préstame tu baño para tomar una ducha.

—¿Qué?

—Tu baño… —dijo Harry señalando hacia la puerta que llevaba a los baños —Vengo de jugar quidditch y realmente apesto.

—Eso no es novedad.

—Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no la tomas en tu dormitorio, o en los vestidores?

Harry desvió la mirada un instante —Porque no me apetece estar allí en este momento.

—Este castillo tiene cientos de duchas y quieres tomar una justo aquí, en mi habitación —continuó Draco, entonces Harry se puso de pie.

—Bien, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, quédate con tu ducha, tu habitación, tu canasta de comida y tu mal humor —dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Draco miró hacia la canasta y luego hacia Potter, hacia el único que de una u otra manera le hablaba y le trataba más o menos bien, incluso con las peleas, pero eso era algo natural entre ellos, era el único que de alguna manera hacía que las cosas se sintieran casi como antes.

—Espera —pidió poniéndose en pie cuando Potter ya estaba cerca de la entrada.

—¿Sí? —dijo Harry girando rápidamente.

Draco suspiró y asintió —-Bien, puedes usar la ducha todo el tiempo que quieras.

—No lo hagas por obligación.

—No, no es por eso —murmuró Draco.

—No quiero que te sientas obligado… o que creas que de alguna manera te estoy cambiando las canastas de comida por eso o que...

—¡Qué no lo hago por eso! —gritó Draco, perdiendo la paciencia ¿qué esperaba, que le rogara acaso?

—Ya, ya, pero no te encrestes —se burló Harry retornando a la habitación.

—Yo no me… encresto —repitió Draco no muy seguro de esa palabra y arrugando un poco la nariz.

Potter solamente sonrió y se metió en el baño, no habían pasado ni dos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera nuevamente, y Potter sacara la cabeza, haciendo que Draco que ya estaba mirando en el interior de la canasta se sobresaltara nuevamente —Gracias —dijo sonriente antes de meterse de nuevo al baño.

—Ya… solo báñate, todo sea por no oler tus pestes —replicó Draco aún algo sobresaltado ¿Qué pensaba Potter, matarlo a golpe de sobresaltos?

En el interior del baño Harry se sintió algo más cohibido mientras se desprendía de su túnica de quidditch y de las botas. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? No lo sabía, tal vez era solo su genuina curiosidad o el sentirse, de alguna manera, identificado con él.

Trató de apartar todo pensamiento negativo de su cabeza, especialmente los relacionados a Ginny y al desastroso entrenamiento, mientras se metía en la ducha caliente, curioseando entre los productos que habían allí para el cabello, destapó uno de los frascos de shampoo y lo olió, tenía una olor muy singular… no podría adivinar a qué olía pero le pareció que olía bien.

*****

Draco terminó de enrollar la carta a su madre y la selló mágicamente, luego se dejó caer en la cama con el libro de herbología, aprovechando para leer lo que tocaría el lunes, mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua cayendo, trató de apartar la idea de que Potter estaba en ese momento en su baño, en su ducha, _desnudo_. Él había dicho un par de favores, ¿habría alguna otra cosa más que quisiera Potter? Cerró el libro con cansancio, sabía que no podría leer más de dos líneas sin desconcentrarse.

Observó la canasta con una ceja levantada, Potter siempre traía de aquellas galletas de avena que le gustaban, tal vez habría una o dos por allí. Se levantó y miró hacia el interior de la canasta, contenía lo mismo que las semanas pasadas, emparedados, pasteles y… al fondo, casi al final de la canasta. las vio, un envase con galletas de avena, estiró la mano tratando de no desordenar el resto y sus dedos rozaron apenas el envase de plástico.

—¿No sería más fácil que sacaras todo primero? —preguntó Harry saliendo del baño y viendo a Malfoy completamente inclinado sobre la canasta.

Draco soltó un pequeño gruñido y se apartó —Realmente he entendido tu macabro plan —le dijo dejándose caer sobre la silla con toda la elegancia posible —; me quieres matar de un susto.

Harry no lo pudo evitar y soltó una pequeña carcajada —Claro… claro, Malfoy —respondió sentándose en la cama aún con el cabello húmedo y mojando su espalda y dejando que algunas gotas cayeran a la cama. —Sabía que eras lo suficientemente listo para adivinarlo.

—¡Oh, no! y encima eso —negó Draco apretando los labios y levantando la varita.

Harry se puso tenso de pronto, dejando la sonrisa congelada en el rostro mientras Malfoy lo apuntaba con la varita, por un loco instante deseó invocar su varita y defenderse, en el preciso momento que Malfoy susurraba con una voz suave:

—Siccum —una ráfaga de aire tibio salió de la varita de Malfoy y recorrió su cabeza y su torso, dejando al instante su cabello casi completamente seco, al igual que la túnica que se estaba ya empapando con las gotas de agua, e incluso secando las pequeñas gotas que ya empezaban a caer sobre la cama —Bien, eso es mucho mejor, no quiero a un Potter chorreante sobre mi cama.

—¿Y entonces que tipo de Potter quieres sobre tu cama? —preguntó distraídamente Harry mientras se pasaba las manos sobre el cabello disfrutando de que ya estuviera seco. Malfoy se sonrojó un poco y aquello le pareció demasiado extraño, estaba casi seguro de no haberlo visto sonrojado antes, supuso que el comentario no debía haber sonado adecuado —Es un buen hechizo… deberías enseñarme a hacerlo.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose idiota por la forma como Potter bromeaba, le parecía demasiado… ¿ambigua?—Bien, ¿ese es el otro favor que querías?

—¿Por qué? ¿Solo tengo derecho a dos favores?

—No, tú dijiste que querías un par de favores, es decir dos.

—Oh, vamos Malfoy, esa fue solo una forma de hablar.

—Ah. ¿En serio? Pues es una forma incorrecta de hacerlo.

—Ya, que no es para tanto… además tengo hambre —respondió Harry mirando hacia la canasta.

—Recién es medio día —se quejó Draco levantando la varita y haciendo levitar la canasta hasta la cama, junto a Harry —¿No te parece muy temprano para comer?

—Tuve entrenamiento, casi no desayune de todas formas —comentó Harry sacando un emparedado de la canasta.

—Para eso está el Gran Comedor.

—Claro, para eso _también_ está el Gran Comedor —Harry le dio una mordida al emparedado —. Y entonces… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Oh, ya sabes, lo de siempre —respondió Draco sintiéndose un poco mas relajado, apoyó la espalda sobre la silla y puso sus manos bajo su cabeza —; urdiendo planes para dominar el mundo y limpiarlo de los impuros.

Harry le dio una mirada resentida y terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca —Eso no es gracioso.

—Tampoco que estés aquí, y ya ves.

—No tenía a donde más ir —admitió dejando el emparedado sobre la canasta —, y te quería preguntar algo.

—Oh, así que eso era ¿Y qué será?

—Pues… —Harry desvió la mirada, ¿Qué le iba a preguntar? ¿Malfoy en verdad eres gay? ¿Hay más magos gay? ¿Los conoces? ¿Existe una sociedad secreta de magos gay a los que me pueda afiliar?

—¿Sí?

—Eh… ¿Estás bien? Es decir… ¿Te siguen molestando? —preguntó finalmente, sabía que no sería capaz de hacer la pregunta que realmente quería hacer.

—Potter, en serio no es tu maldito asunto… Si es por la deuda que tienes con mi madre…

—¡No es por eso! —interrumpió Harry.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Ambos sabemos que al fin soy yo el que está en deuda contigo, y si quieres reclamar un pago por eso…

—¡No quiero reclamar nada! —Interrumpió Harry nuevamente poniéndose en pie —solo quería saber si estabas bien, no me parece justa la forma como se están dando las cosas o como te están tratando, eso es todo.

—Sí, es cierto, tal vez no es justo, tal vez debería estar encerrado en Azkaban, o muerto como mi padre —contestó Draco poniéndose en pie también —, estoy seguro que eso es lo que la gente encontraría justo.

—No me refería a eso.

—Potter, me confundes, nos odiamos desde que tenemos 11 años, nunca, ni una sola vez has hecho algo para que seamos amigos, o para mantener una conversación civilizada, y yo tampoco, lo reconozco, así que no sé qué demonios estás haciendo aquí.

—Yo no te odié antes, ni te odio ahora… y el que no hayamos podido mantener una conversación civilizada en el pasado no quiere decir que ahora no podamos.

—¿Por qué lo haríamos? ¿Por qué dejarías a tu maravilloso club de fans y toda la adoración que tienes para hablar conmigo? No quiero que me tengas lástima, no voy a permitir que la tengas.

—¡No te tengo lástima!

Draco no contestó nada simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se volteó, dedicando a mirar los frascos que habían en el estante. Potter lo confundía, hacía que se sintiera de alguna manera extraño, no podía entender su fijación, su obsesión por saber si se encontraba bien, Potter no hacía eso normalmente, no con él al menos.

—Escucha —suspiró Harry, sentándose nuevamente en la cama —simplemente siento que de alguna manera tú y yo hemos cambiado… la guerra y todo lo que pasó nos cambió y creo que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad, no es justo que estés solo, y sí, te he observado y creo que a parte del varón sanguinario y los profesores, no hablas con nadie y no creo que eso sea sano.

Draco se giró rápidamente con una mirada molesta ¿qué insinuaba con eso de que _no era sano?_

—Ahora escúchame tú a mí, Potter…

—Y yo tampoco tengo mucha gente con la cual hablar, los demás me tratan como si se tratara de un gran héroe, y eso me cansa… — continuó Harry sin permitir que Draco terminara de recriminar.

—¿Y acaso no te estás comportando como un héroe ahora? Tratando de ayudar al pobre hijo de mortífago caído en desgracia…

—Eres tú el que se pone los adjetivos, no yo, yo solo veo a Draco Malfoy, alguien que ha recibido un trato injusto y que se vio atrapado en una situación completamente inmanejable para alguien de solo 16 años, a otro chico que salió herido en la guerra… a alguien que, de alguna manera, es como yo.

Draco se quedó en silencio, digiriendo las palabras de Potter, tratando de asimilarlas, de buscarles un rebate, algo que las hiciera parecer mentira… pero no logró encontrar forma de refutarlas. Se sentó nuevamente en la silla y por algún tiempo ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin nada que decirse, sin nada que agregar, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, tal vez en sus propios miedos y culpas.

—¿Por qué terminaste el entrenamiento temprano? —preguntó de pronto Draco, cayendo en cuenta de que el equipo de Gryffindor tenía la cancha hasta la una de la tarde, que era la hora de almuerzo y encontrando eso como una forma de aligerar las cosas.

—Oh —Harry suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer completamente sobre la cama —Realmente… creo que estamos perdidos… podrás ver por fin a tu equipo ganarnos.

—Es una pena que no lo pueda ver —respondió Draco tratando de no parecer herido por eso —, pero no creo que realmente te dejes ganar la snitch así de fácil.

—Si fuera solamente un buscador contra otro creo que tendría opción, pero con el grupo que tengo…

—No seas dramático.

—¡Es que no coordinan! —se quejó Harry apoyando los codos en la cama y levantándose para mirar a Draco que ya había conseguido sacar las galletas de avena y sintiéndose tranquilo de que al fin pudieran estar conversando como dos magos normales —Se la pasan bromeando… creen que ganaremos solo por justicia divina.

—Pues es definitivamente tu culpa —reprochó Draco dando una mordida a la galleta, sin tratar de evitar el gesto de placer por ello, realmente estaba sabrosa.

Harry iba a protestar pero se encontró perdido en la expresión de Malfoy, estaba seguro que incluso había empezado a babear.

—Deberías actuar un poco más… estricto, desde el inicio, ya sabes, "¡Soy el jodido niño que venció al Lord y si pude con él puedo ponerlos en su sitio así que ha obedecer!" —continuó Draco, ajeno a los pensamientos de Harry.

Harry finalmente soltó una carcajada —¿Es eso lo que harías? —Draco solo se encogió de hombros.

—Usa tu poder.

—Ya…

—En serio… demuéstrales que eres el que manda, verás como todos obedecen.

Harry asintió en respuesta, aunque estaba seguro que aún así tal vez Ginny no obedecería, tal vez debería dejarla ir, sacarla del equipo por el bien del grupo… Se asustó al darse cuenta que de una manera, aunque a mucho menor escala, claro, estaba hablando como Dumbledore en su juventud, "Todo sea por el bien mayor"

Luego de eso Harry le pidió a Draco que le enseñara el hechizo para convertir el agua en fuego.

Draco se burló de él, reprochándole el que solo había dicho un par de favores y que ese era el tercero, pero finalmente accedió.

Pasaron varias horas más enfrascados en eso y cuando por fin lo consiguió Draco le enseñó el hechizo que estudiarían en un par de meses más, como convertir el fuego en agua. Para cuando Harry finalmente decidió que debía volver a su sala común el sol ya se había ocultado y se sentía mucho más relajado y tranquilo, la compañía de Draco había sido de mucha ayuda, habían hablado y bromeado, y estudiado además. Definitivamente había sido una muy buena tarde.

*****

Ya era más de media noche cuando Draco finalmente se dejó caer sobre la cama, cansado por la tarde de estudios pero, de alguna manera, satisfecho, Potter tenía razón en algo, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie de su edad, con alguien que no fuera un profesor, los jodidos aurores o su madre y no se sentían tan mal, al contrario, se sentía genial.

*****

—Harry —llamó Ron entrando a la habitación donde Harry se había refugiado luego de la cena, se había sentado en un lugar más apartado y no había hablado con nadie, no se sentía con ganas de encararlos aún.

—Sí —respondió Harry dejando a un lado la revista de quidditch.

—¿Sigues enojado?

En respuesta Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que tienes razón, hemos hablado, los del equipo, esta tarde hablamos y hemos estado de acuerdo en tratar de poner más seriedad a esto.

—Me alegra —dijo con voz firme —, porque no tendría reparo en cambiarlos a todos si esto no funciona, tenemos solamente un par de semanas para poder entrenar y no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas.

—Lo sabemos, todos lo sabemos —argumentó Ron con un tono de voz más alarmado —Nos comportaremos.

*****

Durante el domingo Harry se apareció nuevamente en la habitación de Draco, lo encontró usando un pijama de algodón azul y todavía algo adormilado, pero esta vez no puso muchos reparos en su presencia, lo dejó solo en la habitación mientras tomaba una ducha y luego compartieron un poco más de la comida que Draco tenía.

Conversaron un poco acerca del quidditch y de los jugadores que formaban el equipo de Slytherin, también de las clases y las tareas pendientes, Harry se quejó sobre el trato que le daba la profesora Loewenthal en las clases de DCAO, haciéndolo siempre ser el primero en practicar los hechizos que enseñaba o poniéndolo de ejemplo constantemente, incluso notaba como alguno de los Hufflepuff lo miraban con cierto fastidio, y Draco dejó que Harry le explicara algunas de las cosas que no lograba entender al profesor Cooper y que no se atrevía a preguntar en clase por miedo al reproche y el ridículo, pues era bastante agresivo con respecto a la forma aislada en que vivían los magos ingleses del mundo muggle.

Harry se sorprendió de ver lo adelantado que estaba Draco en las tareas e incluso como se tenía leídos y aprendidos varios capítulos por delante en la mayoría de las clases, realmente sí se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, por eso le pareció extraño que le dijera que no estudiaría nada al terminar la escuela, en ese momento la expresión de Draco se había vuelto más sombría y eso fue suficiente para que Harry cambiara el tema de conversación.

*****

El lunes en la mañana ambos tenían clases de pociones, y cuando se encontraron en el corredor para entrar al salón apenas y se dirigieron una mirada, Harry sabía que Draco no quería dar más que hablar, simplemente permanecer con el perfil bajo y el saludarlo no sería adecuado, no le encontraba realmente sentido a eso pero respetó su decisión.

La clase fue bastante tranquila, y cuando el timbre de salida sonó Draco metió las cosas de la manera más rápida que pudo dentro de su mochila, apresurándose para llegar al comedor, sin embargo, el profesor Monroe lo detuvo.

—Señor Malfoy, si me permite unas palabras.

Harry levantó la vista y le dio una mirada interrogante, Draco solamente se encogió de hombros y se sentó nuevamente en la carpeta mientras los demás salían, se le hacía raro el tener a Potter cerca y compartir esa especie de tregua que habían mantenido durante el último fin de semana, cuando finalmente el salón quedó vacío el profesor Monroe se acercó a Draco.

—Estuve hablando con la directora, referente a tu ayuda durante las últimas dos semanas… —empezó el profesor —sabemos que todo fue por un castigo, pero lo cierto es que ya se acerca diciembre, y con ello los resfriados y creo que me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, alguien que me ayude a preparar las pociones, estoy seguro que eso te gusta, el preparar pociones y que tal vez puedas usar la experiencia como una buena referencia por si quieres estudiar en alguna universidad o instituto…

—¿Me pide que venga a seguir ayudándolo con las pociones?

—No sería todos los días, por supuesto, solo unas dos o tres veces a la semana, en tu tiempo libre…

—Sería genial —aceptó Draco con una sonrisa —me gustaría mucho ayudarlo.

—Fantástico entonces… ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

—Hoy mismo si desea, por mí está bien…

—Bien, ven esta noche y terminaremos de coordinar el resto del horario —el profesor Monroe le dio una palmada en el hombro —ahora ve antes que sea más tarde, seguramente ya debes estar hambriento.

—Sí, señor, gracias —murmuró Draco saliendo del aula, lo cierto era que habían comido, tanto Potter y él durante el fin de semana que no se sentía particularmente hambriento, así que no se apresuró por llegar al Gran Comedor, caminó lentamente por los pasillos, algo ansioso por contarle a su madre que ahora sería el ayudante del profesor de pociones.

*****

Malfoy había tenido razón, todo era cuestión de actitud, de imponerse ante ellos y recordarles quien era el jefe, el capitán. Entrenaron duro y parejo durante la semana, intercalando el campo con el equipo de Slytherin, incluso Ginny, quien aún no le hablaba, parecía dispuesta a obedecer y practicar de la manera que se le pedía.

Para el final de la primera semana de entrenamientos se sentía realmente cansado, le dolía la mayoría de los músculos de su cuerpo, pero se sentía satisfecho, al fin sentía que ahora sí tenía un equipo de quidditch, uno realmente competitivo.

Por los entrenamientos y las tareas no había podido hablar con Draco durante el resto de la semana, así que ese viernes en la noche antes de ir a su sala común, después del entrenamiento, decidió hacer un pequeño desvío hacia la habitación del rubio.

Draco estaba en la silla de siempre, delante del escritorio, pero algo en su postura le preocupó, estaba ligeramente encorvado y su espalda se agitaba rápidamente de arriba abajo.

—¿Malfoy?

—Potter, en verdad que tienes que aprender a llamar —respondió Draco con la voz más firme que pudo mientras apretaba un poco más el brazo, esperando que la poción empezara a hacer efecto, pese a que no había aplicado la cantidad necesaria.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Harry acercándose lentamente hacia el escritorio, Draco aún no lo encaraba.

—Vete, en serio… solo… ahora no tengo tiempo para esto —murmuró Draco apretando los ojos _¿Por qué demonios tenía que doler tanto?_

—¿Estás lastimado?

—No y déjame solo —replicó Draco girando apenas el rostro, el cabello rubio le caía sobre la frente, húmedo, como si estuviera sudando y la semi oscuridad de la habitación no lo dejaba ver su rostro con claridad. Algo se removió en el interior de Harry al verlo de esa manera, pero pronto Draco le volvió a dar la espalda, sin agregar nada más.

—Pero… si te han lastimado te puedo ayudar —continuó insistiendo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la silla, tratando de no poner en sobre aviso al rubio,

—No, no puedes, ¡a menos que te largues! —gritó Draco un instante antes de sentir a Potter detrás de él, cuando quiso reaccionar ya era muy tarde, Potter estaba con la cabeza hacia delante, observando lo que él trataba de esconder.

Harry abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido mientras miraba el brazo izquierdo de Malfoy: la blanca piel estaba cortada en varias partes, era como si hubieran tomado un cuchillo y hubieran querido garabatear algo con él, pero por la forma como las líneas rojas sangraban Harry supo que no se trataba de un cuchillo si no de un hechizo, uno muy feo. La sangre goteaba a los lados del brazo, sobre todo de la línea central, que era la que parecía más profunda. Malfoy presionaba con fuerza su antebrazo como una técnica muggle para evitar que la sangre saliera con mas fuerza; sobre el escritorio había un pomo abierto con una sustancia amarillenta y algunos restos de la misma poción en la piel del brazo, pero parecía no surtir efecto, o que Malfoy no se daba abasto para curarse y apretarse el brazo a la vez, que era lo más probable.

Draco se empujó un poco más contra la silla no queriendo ver la cara de horror en Potter y queriéndose esconder lo más lejos posible, en cuanto intentó levantarse Potter lo sujetó de la muñeca del brazo sangrante, mientras daba la vuelta para rodear la silla y llegar frente suyo, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Draco trató de jalar su brazo una vez más, pero Potter tenía las de ganar al no estar herido y no se lo permitió.

Harry jaló con una mano el frasco abierto con la sustancia amarillenta y apestosa y luego de darle una última mirada a Malfoy, esperando que realmente no se marchara y lo dejara curar soltó su muñeca y hundió un par de dedos en el pote, la sustancia estaba fresca.

Sintió el ardor característico de la pomada y se tensó mientras apretaba con más fuerza su antebrazo, esperando que la sangre se detuviera pronto y que la pomada por fin hiciera efecto. Miraba atentamente los dedos de Potter, llenos de aquella sustancia, moviéndose desde un extremo de la larga herida hasta el final, para luego recorrer cada una de las pequeñas heridas que cruzaban la herida central. No pudo evitar darle una mirada a Potter, sus ojos entrecerrados y mirando hacia la herida, los labios apretados, el cabello cayéndole a los lados de la cara, y otra vez la misma pregunta ¿Por qué Potter insistía en ser bueno con él?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de enfurecido, debía reconocerlo, aun cuando había peleado con Ginny o cuando se había enojado por la falta de participación de su equipo, no, ni una sola vez se había sentido así de rabioso, tan solo en la guerra, tantos meses atrás. Casi estaba seguro que toda esa sensación de rabia e impotencia desaparecería cuando Voldemort muriera, pero de qué había servido eso, ahora empezarían a cazar y maltratar a los ex – mortífagos, a los que habían sido liberados, los que habían demostrado ser manipulados, a las víctimas del otro bando, y luego ¿Qué pasaría? Él ya estaba seguro de eso, estos ex mortífagos se cansarían de soportar todos estos ataques y tratarían de obtener venganza… sería un círculo vicioso del cual ya nadie podría escapar, siempre habría alguien sediento de venganza y alguien tratado injustamente… Era tan inútil pretender que de verdad habría paz.

Vio con cierto alivio como los hilos de sangre dejaban de caer poco a poco, la herida central estaba empezando a cerrarse, dejando una línea roja y torcida, las líneas que cruzaban la línea central también comenzaron a cerrarse, Malfoy aún apretaba su brazo y tenía aquella expresión de concentración, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios.

Harry volvió a tomar la muñeca de Malfoy y elevó un poco más el brazo, mirando con atención como poco a poco todo se curaba, permanecieron en ese silencio extraño por mucho más tiempo, solo observando, hasta que todo el corte dejó de sangrar completamente, entonces Malfoy se soltó el brazo y dio un pequeño suspiro, pero Harry no le soltó la muñeca, aún absorto en sus pensamientos.

Draco se quedó quieto, la herida había dejado de arder solo un poco, pero el dolor sí había desaparecido por completo, la sensación de la mano de Potter sobre su muñeca, aunque no lo quisiera admitir por completo, era de alguna manera reconfortante, era como no sentirse solo, y eso le agradó. Miró hacia el rostro de Potter, pero este seguía con la mirada en su brazo, se preguntó que era lo que estaría pensando. Su mirada bajó hasta su túnica, aun manchada de sangre, incluso algunas gotas habían caído al piso, tendría que limpiar todo más tarde, cuando se sintiera mejor, por lo pronto le apetecía dormir un poco, descansar y dejar que todo lo terrible de esa noche pasara.

—Creo que… —murmuró Draco haciendo sobresaltar a Potter ligeramente, —yo quiero descansar.

—Sí, claro, es lo que necesitas ahora —respondió Harry soltando al fin su muñeca, Draco levantó un poco más el brazo y lo observó con detenimiento durante un momento antes de ponerse en pie, soltando un suave suspiro. Se desprendió de la túnica y la dejó caer al piso antes de caminar hacia la cama y sentarse en ella, con los hombros hundidos y la mirada en el piso mientras se desprendía de los zapatos.

—Supongo que no me dirás qué pasó —dijo Harry al no haber más comentarios de parte de Malfoy.

—Supones bien.

Draco se dejó caer completamente en la cama, aún con el resto del uniforme del colegio, la camisa blanca manchada y sin abrigarse o jalar alguna manta, cerró los ojos.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —preguntó impaciente caminando hasta la cama, pero Draco no dijo nada, ni siquiera pareció oírlo—. Malfoy, esto es más grave que tan solo un par de insultos —continuó, el chico se acurrucó un poco más y siguió sin contestar —¡Deberías quejarte!— gritó no aguantando más la falta de respuesta —¡Por todos los demonios! ¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquilo después de esto?

Malfoy soltó un pequeño bufido y abrió los ojos para encarar a Potter, se sorprendió de tenerlo tan cerca, pero trató de no demostrarlo —Cuando Umbridge te castigaba y te hacía escribir con esa pluma no te quejaste ¿cierto? Siempre te quedaste callado.

—Eso era diferente.

—No, no lo es, ¿Por qué no te quejabas? ¿Por qué no la denunciabas?

—Era diferente —repitió Harry con tono fastidiado—. No le iba a dar el gusto de quejarme, era una lucha privada entre ella y yo.

—Exacto, es lo mismo, no me quejaré ni andaré lloriqueando, no ganaría nada salvo demostrarles debilidad y temor —explicó Draco.

Potter se quedó en silencio y pensó que con esa explicación bastaría para que lo dejara tranquilo, a menos de momento, realmente se sentía agotado así que cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza y quiso replicar que aquello no era lo mismo, que él solo había obtenido un poco de dolor y unas cicatrices en la mano, que este tipo de ataques eran mucho más peligrosos, pero la respiración pausada de Malfoy le indicó que tal vez el chico se había quedado dormido ya y pensó que sería injusto despertarlo. Aún así no se movió de su sitio, durante mucho rato más se la pasó mirando el rostro apacible de Malfoy y también su brazo, todavía con los restos de la pomada pero cada vez más curado, aunque con algunas manchas rojas de sangre, pruebas del ataque.

*****

Abrió los ojos con algo de pereza, se sentía todavía demasiado cansado y adormilado, el dolor en su brazo le recordó el ataque y, pese a la oscuridad le dio una pequeña mirada, no se veía nada por la falta de luz pero al menos sabía que ya no estaba sangrando, tendría que aplicar un poco más de la poción al día siguiente, pero estaba bien, de todas formas ya se había curado.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la silla, la que normalmente estaba hasta el fondo, pegada al escritorio y qué ahora estaba al lado de su cama con alguien durmiendo en ella.

Tratando de no apoyar su brazo recientemente curado se sentó con lentitud en la cama: era Potter, con la cabeza hacia un lado y los brazos cruzados, se había quedado dormido. Se dio tiempo de observarlo, las antorchas estaban casi apagadas pero aún así sus reflejos le permitían ver el rostro del chico, lo miró con atención: había cambiado bastante en los últimos meses, como si de pronto hubiera dejado de ser un niño y se hubiera convertido en un hombre, en uno muy atractivo, sobre todo sin aquellas gafas, el cabello aún parecía indomable, pero el que lo tuviera más largo disimulaba bastante bien ese detalle.

Pensó en despertarlo y pedirle que se fuera, y sobre todo asegurarse de que no dijera nada, pero recordó la noche anterior, a Potter ayudándolo a curarse, y no solo eso, su mente viajó hacia un poco más atrás, sus atenciones y preocupaciones, incluso su ayuda en el juicio, Potter había estado ayudándolo siempre, sin esperar, al parecer, nada a cambio, y él no había tenido la decencia de si quiera agradecerlo o tan solo ser amable.

Se acercó un poco más a él y le dio un suave empujón, inmediatamente Potter saltó de la silla mirando a todos lados y tratando de alcanzar su varita, supuso que era un reflejo aún conservado de la guerra —Tranquilo, solo soy yo.

—Oh —Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró hacia Malfoy atentamente, parecía mucho mejor, incluso había dejado de estar tan pálido, o eso parecía en la oscuridad —¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí —respondió Draco acomodándose en un extremo de la cama, con la espalda totalmente apoyada en el colchón. —Mejor será que te tumbes aquí, si sigues durmiendo en la silla mañana amanecerás con un terrible dolor de cuello y no sé hacer masajes ni tengo pociones para eso.

—¿En la cama? —preguntó Harry mirando hacia el espacio vacío con algo de vergüenza.

—Pues… —Draco se sintió de pronto mucho más incómodo ¿Acaso Potter habría prestado demasiada atención acerca de que le gustaban los chicos y pensaba que eso era una invitación para algo más? —Es bastante grande para los dos…

—Sí, lo es… —Harry avanzó un par de pasos, sabía que la hora de dormir había pasado ya horas atrás y aunque también sabía que podía volver a su habitación con ayuda de la capa, lo cierto era que no quería dejar solo a Malfoy, quería asegurarse de que realmente estuviera bien. —Si es que no te molesto o ya sabes… te fastidia.

Draco se encogió de hombros aún sintiéndose de alguna manera incómodo —Ya te dije, si vas a dormir aquí no quiero que mañana amanezcas adolorido y luego me culpes.

—No te culparía —replicó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama y se desprendía de las botas. —Ya deben faltar pocas horas para el amanecer de todas maneras.

—Sí… es cierto —Draco cerró los ojos y sintió el movimiento de Harry sobre la cama, sintió como el colchón se hundía a su lado y luego un silencio bastante pesado. Podía sentir, aunque no pegado a él, si que podía sentirlo a su costado.

—Trata de seguir durmiendo, prometo no moverme demasiado.

—Está bien, no me molesta —Draco se cubrió la boca con una mano y bostezó suavemente —Potter… —dijo luego de un momento más.

—mmm.

—Yo… eh… —suspiró, realmente sí era difícil hacer ciertas cosas —Gracias.

—No importa —respondió Harry sin poder evitar sonreír, de pronto sentía que habían roto una capa de hielo en su relación con Malfoy.

—Por todo… no solo por esto —continuó Draco aún sin abrir los ojos y recostado sobre su espalda —, por todo lo demás… sé que en realidad debí agradecerte lo del juicio, y lo del incendio, incluso lo de tus canastas de comida…

—Está bien, no lo hice para que te sintieras en deuda conmigo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? —preguntó Draco aprovechando la oportunidad de por fin hablar de aquellos temas sin que ninguno de los dos se sintiera tan presionado o incómodo.

—Solo porque era lo correcto, porque es lo correcto —respondió rápidamente Harry cerrando finalmente los ojos y suspirando de alguna manera aliviado.

—Que descanses —dijo Draco en un susurro, sentía que no era necesario agregar nada más, ni rebatir su punto ni continuar con la charla.

—También tú.

*****

En algún momento de la madrugada debieron empezar a moverse, pues cuando despertó las mantas habían caído al piso y sintió un cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo, las piernas enredadas de alguna manera demasiado íntima, una mano sobre su abdomen que parecía en cierta forma protectora. Se movió un poco, sintiéndose algo caluroso por el contacto y entonces ese cuerpo se presionó con más fuerza contra él, sintió en su pierna algo duro, una erección, una erección que se refregó contra su pierna con un poco más de fuerza, lo que envió señales de placer hacia su propia erección matutina. Entonces trató de quedarse quieto, respirando profundamente y recordándose que no era el momento ni el lugar para sentir ese tipo de cosas. No pudo evitar llevar una mano, algo temblorosa hacia la espalda del rubio, apenas rozándola con la punta de los dedos, y al parecer eso fue suficiente para que Malfoy se despertara, pues se movió un poco más y luego de lo que pareció un sobresalto se alejó de él.

Draco se apartó de Potter lo más rápido que pudo, ¿en qué momento se había abrazado a él?, sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir con fuerza, al menos la vergüenza había hecho que su erección desapareciera casi por completo.

—Y… ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Harry también algo avergonzado, pero entendiendo en algo toda la situación, después de todo él también había disfrutado del abrazo.

Draco carraspeó un poco —Sí… bien, bien ¿tú?

Harry se estiró en la cama como un gato, al estirar los brazos una porción de su abdomen quedó al descubierto y Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo mirándolo con demasiada atención —mmm sí, también —dijo soltando un suspiro satisfecho.

Draco aprovechó el momento para ponerse en pie, se sintió algo débil aún, sabía que era por haberse casi desangrado la noche anterior.

—¿No deberías mejor descansar un poco más? —preguntó Harry sentándose completamente en la cama.

—Necesito ir al baño —respondió Draco caminando con pasos lentos hasta la puerta del baño.

Harry no respondió nada, se terminó de levantar y se puso las botas y la túnica encima, luego tomó un pedazo de pergamino del escritorio de Malfoy y garabateó un "ya vuelvo" que dejó flotando sobre la cama gracias a un hechizo antes de salir rumbo a las cocinas, moría de hambre y lo mejor era que Malfoy comiera un poco también.

*****

Draco se demoró bastante tiempo en el baño, el silencio de la habitación le indicaba que lo más probable era que Potter se hubiera vuelto a dormir. Miró con atención su brazo, ya no quedaba más que unas cuantas líneas rosadas, y los rastros de sangre, pronto no quedaría ni siquiera una cicatriz, contento con eso se desprendió del resto de su ropa, aún algo asombrado de haber dormido prácticamente vestido, aunque considerando la forma como había despertado había sido muy atinado.

Luego de ducharse y asegurarse de que todo resto de sangre y poción abandonara su piel se envolvió en un par de toallas, en ese momento recordó que si quería cambiarse debía salir a la habitación, donde estaba toda su ropa. Maldijo el no haber jalado siquiera un par de pantalones, se sentía intimidado ante la perspectiva de que Potter lo viera prácticamente desnudo. Se pasó un rato mirando su reflejo en el espejo, no animándose a salir y abrigarse pese al frío que empezaba a sentir. Peinó su cabello con los dedos, dejándolo todo caer hacia atrás, y suspiró un par de veces, cuando estuvo más controlado abrió la puerta tímidamente, para encontrarse la habitación vacía.

Se sintió idiota por haberse preocupado tanto mientras sacaba del baúl un par de pantalones de algodón oscuro y una sudadera abrigadora, por precaución se metió de nuevo al baño y allí se cambió, cuando salió nuevamente recién se percató de la nota flotando sobre la cama, la tomó y leyó la escueta explicación de Potter, la dejó sobre la cama y se puso las medias, pero no los zapatos, caminó descalzo hacia el escritorio, se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba ya limpio, no habían manchas de sangre e incluso el frasco estaba cerrado y colocado sobre el estante, lo tomó y se aplicó una buena cantidad sobre lo que quedaba de la herida, la piel le picó y ardió nuevamente, aunque sabía que era algo que pronto pasaría. Se dejó caer en la cama, observando el techo y pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No en Potter, sino en el ataque…

_Se sentía tonto por no haber previsto que necesitaría aquel libro para terminar con la tarea de pociones, por suerte aún era horario de clases; Slytherin y Ravenclaw aún estaban en clases y muchos Gryffindor en el entrenamiento de quidditch, así que no sería problema toparse con algún alumno con ganas de demostrar su valentía molestándolo. _

_Pero se había equivocado, claro que sí. _

_Ya estaba cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca cuando sintió el agarre de alguien sobre su brazo, trató de reaccionar, de soltarse, pero entonces otro par de brazos más jalaron de él, hasta llevarlo a un pasillo cercano, vio que el grupo que tenía enfrente estaba formado por Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, trató de poner su mejor cara de "no me importa lo que hagan" mientras los chicos lo miraban divertido. Creía reconocer el nombre de algunos de ellos, pero no estaba del todo seguro, después de todo no les había puesto mayor atención antes, ahora tendría que ponerlos en su famosa y larga lista de "Magos que odian a los Malfoy" _

—_Cuéntanos mortífago, ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solo?_

_Draco no contestó, se quedó de pie apretando los puños, acostumbrado a que los insultos no le dolieran pero sí preparándose para lo que luego sería un ataque. _

—_No te sientes algo abandonado ahora que tu señor no puede convocarte por esa horrible marca en el brazo —siguió otro de ellos, Draco lo reconoció, era un Hufflepuff de séptimo año; Whitby _

—_¿Nos enseñas tu marca? —preguntó el Gryffindor, estaba casi seguro que se apellidaba Lusk._

_Draco no respondió tampoco, se les quedó mirando desinteresadamente, esperando el siguiente movimiento, entonces el otro chico de Hufflepuff, del cual no sabía su apellido lo sujetó por los hombros y lo empotró contra la pared con fuerza, no pudo evitar el quejido que escapó de sus labios por el golpe mientras tanto el cuarto chico: Sarisbury, le sujetó de la muñeca izquierda y le levantó el brazo con brusquedad. _

—_Anda, Malfoy, no seas tímido, enséñanos tu marca._

_Draco trató de soltarse y se retorcía bajo el peso del chico que lo apretaba contra la pared cuando lo sintió, algo frío deslizándose sobre su manga, se quedó completamente quieto mientras el cuchillo cortaba la tela y dejaba al descubierto su brazo, completamente limpio. _

—_Debe haberse desaparecido cuando tu señor murió —razonó con algo de asco Whitby—. Será mejor dejarte un recordatorio de lo que tenías allí, ya sabes, para que no lo extrañes tanto— continuó a la vez que levantaba la varita, Sarisbury, que aún sostenía el cuchillo se alejó un paso y miró con fascinación mientras Whitby deslizaba la varita sobre su brazo. _

—_Disiectum —murmuró Whitby y sintió algo caliente abriéndole la piel, enviando oleadas de dolor a todo su brazo, la varita hizo un recorrido por todo lo largo de la piel expuesta —¡Oh, miren sangre pura! —se burló con una sonrisa y los demás soltaron carcajadas. _

—_Mejor apresúrate, Kevin —dijo el que pensaba que se apellidaba Lusk, el chico Hufflepuff lo presionó con más fuerza contra la pared mientras él sentía sus piernas temblar y se mordía la lengua para no gritar o quejarse. _

—_Ya, ya —replicó algo impaciente Whitby, al parecer frustrado por qué le quitaran su diversión, posó la varita una vez más sobre el antebrazo y siguió murmurando el mismo hechizo mientras hacía ahora cortes a través, Draco sintió la sangre resbalando por su brazo y una mayor debilidad, mientras los otros solo sonreían. _

—_Ahí tienes —dijo con orgullo Sarisbury._

—_Sí, para que no olvides que aunque no tengas la marca ahora igual estás marcado —apoyó el Hufflepuff soltándolo de pronto, sus piernas se tambalearon mucho más y posó la mano que no tenía herida en la pared, tratando de encontrar fuerzas para no caer. _

—_Pero parece que te quitaron el don de hablar —canturreó Lusk. _

—_¿No hay insultos esta vez? —continuó Whitby —, con lo bien que te salían antes. _

_Una nueva risa del grupo lo hizo levantar la vista y apretar más fuerte los labios, los chicos le dieron una mirada más de odio antes de alejarse por el pasillo, conversando con voces fuertes, como si regresaran de ganar algún partido de quidditch o una gran batalla. _

_Hizo todo lo posible para presionar la herida con la manga de la túnica y con pasos tambaleantes regresó a su habitación, rogando por no caer en ninguno de los pasillos y odiándose más que nunca por no poder hacer nada para defenderse, para contestar a los insultos, para atacar tal y como se lo merecían ese grupo de cobardes. _

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Harry tímidamente en cuanto entró, Malfoy seguía acostado en la cama, se notaba que se había cambiado y duchado, pero por la forma como su pecho se movía, irregularmente, supo que lo más probable es que no estuviera dormido.

—Potter —suspiró Draco abriendo los ojos, casi ni había creído el chico volvería después de todo.

—Traje comida.

—Genial —Draco se sentó completamente en la cama mientras Harry dejaba la canasta sobre la cama, pareció dudar un instante más antes de sentarse él también en la cama, dejando la canasta de comida entre ambos.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Harry sacando una jarra (encantada para no derramarse dentro de la canasta) y un par de vasos. —Hay que aplicarte de nuevo esa cosa…

Draco sonrió ligeramente, algo en el tono de Potter le hizo gracia, quizá la mueca al decir "esa cosa".

—Ya me siento mejor y me puse "esa cosa" hace un momento, después de bañarme.

—Ah… ¿Y qué era esa cosa? —preguntó Harry pasando uno de los vasos con jugo de calabaza a Malfoy —, es decir… ¿de dónde salió?

—La hice yo, gracias —agradeció tomando el vaso que Potter le daba y tomando un gran trago, realmente sí moría de sed —La hice yo— repitió —, es una combinación de murtlap, díctamo y algo de dittany, junto con otras cosas, claro.

Harry frunció el ceño tratando de recordar el nombre de una poción con esas características, mientras daba una mordida a su emparedado, no era un buen alumno en pociones pero una de ese tipo que curaba las heridas tan bien debería ser conocida…

—No la conoces, Potter, la hice yo, no está en los libros.

—Ah… ¿En serio? —preguntó Harry —, es decir, ¿tú la creaste?

—Ajá —Draco le dio una mordida a un emparedado y casi cerró los ojos de placer por comer al fin, no había notado lo hambriento que estaba.

—Vaya, eso es… ¿Cómo puedes crear pociones?

Draco se encogió de hombros y mordió una vez más el emparedado.

—No lo sé… es decir, si lo sé, sé que propiedades tiene cada planta y las convino de la manera en que me parece que cada una actuará bien dentro de una sola poción, lo hago desde hace mucho.

—Supongo que debe ser un don.

—Nah, me gustan las pociones y experimentar con ellas, eso es todo, así como a ti te puede gustar experimentar con jugadas de quidditch o con hechizos… —Harry levantó la mirada y parecía de pronto avergonzado, le tardó un instante más darse cuenta de que Harry de alguna manera se había sentido aludido por su comentario, pero de mala manera y no entendía la razón —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, es que yo estaba recordando que no me gusta experimentar con hechizos —Harry dejó lo que quedaba de su segundo emparedado sobre la cama.

—¿Sí? Qué raro, realmente pensé que serías bueno en hechizos y que…

—Estaba experimentando cuando te herí en sexto año —interrumpió Harry sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Oh —Draco casi había olvidado aquel incidente, tenía dieciséis años y estaba tan preocupado y sobrepasado por toda la situación, recordó haber deseado por un instante que realmente Potter sí lo matara para que todo finalmente acabara. —Honestamente, no lo sabía —se excusó al ver que Harry aún permanecía con la mirada baja y algo sonrojado.

—Lamento haberlo hecho, realmente no sabía que hacía el hechizo, pensé que te pondría de cabeza o…

—Eso no importa —lo interrumpió Draco de pronto, no necesitando ni queriendo escuchar las cosas del pasado —Olvídalo, nada pasó, y punto.

—Sí que pasó —contradijo Harry y Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada pasó.

—¿Te…? —Harry lo encaró una vez más, se sentía tan culpable ahora que recordaba aquel incidente, de no haber sido por Snape tal vez sí se hubiera convertido en un asesino después de todo —¿Te quedaron marcas? Escuche que Snape dijo que…

—No, solo una par, nada grande, ya deja de martirizarte —replicó Draco tratando de terminar con la conversación.

—¿Dónde?

—Potter, en serio, yo no te culpo, ni siquiera lo había recordado hasta que…

—¿Dónde? —repitió Harry y Malfoy suspiró profundamente y pensó que tal vez la única forma de acabar con eso era enseñárselas.

—Bien, no es la gran cosa, ¿sabes? —dijo mientras se desprendía de la sudadera, dejando descubierto su torso, Harry ya lo había visto antes desnudo y había visto más de un par de cicatrices, pero no podía decir cuál era cuál. Draco levantó su brazo izquierdo, aún luciendo la cicatriz del día anterior y se giró lo suficiente para que Harry pudiera ver dos líneas que eran más pálidas que el resto de su piel cruzando de arriba abajo cerca de su tetilla, no eran uniformes una empezaba antes que la otra parecía como si un gato lo hubiera arañado.

—Allí las tienes, ¿quieres ponerle tu nombre o algo así? —preguntó medio en broma, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, no estaba listo para lo que Potter hizo a continuación.

Harry levantó la mano instintivamente y acercó los dedos hacia las cicatrices, sintió el cuerpo de Malfoy tensarse antes de que siquiera sus dedos tocaran la caliente piel.

Malfoy contuvo el aliento mientras él recorría con un par de dedos las cicatrices, que estaban una al lado de la otra, se sentía apenas una ligera profundidad en la piel, Malfoy tenía razón no eran grandes cicatrices, apenas si se notaban si uno no prestaba atención… Pero eran cicatrices, de todos modos era una huella que había dejado en la piel del rubio por simplemente probar un hechizo… Tal vez si hubiera hecho algo diferente que reaccionar al ataque de Malfoy, si tan solo se hubiera detenido a hablar, a analizar las palabras de Malfoy en ese momento: _"Nadie puede ayudarme… no puedo hacerlo… no sirvo para esto… y si no lo hago pronto él dijo que me mataría"._ Había sido tan evidente en ese momento… y él había sido tan cerrado como para no pensar siquiera en prestar ayuda a Malfoy…

—Lo lamento.

—No tienes porqué, fue un duelo, ¿verdad?, simplemente ganaste — replicó Draco con la voz más calmada que pudo mientras sentía los dedos de Harry alejarse de su pecho, sintió frío en el lugar en él que habían estado y recordó la forma como habían despertado esa mañana y eso solo incrementó su confusión, rápidamente se puso la sudadera de vuelta.

—No debí hacerlo… si yo hubiera…

—Escucha, no fue tan grave ¿sabes? La enfermera me dio una gran cantidad de dittany y no quedó ninguna gran cicatriz, solo este par que ni se notan y mucho menos duelen, ni siquiera recuerdo tenerlas y además…

—Lamento no haber intentado ayudarte aquella tarde —interrumpió Harry alejándose un poco más de Malfoy.

—¿Qué…?

—Tú… —Harry desvió la mirada, supuso que a Malfoy no le gustaría recordar que había estado llorando delante de él —, es decir, él te tenía amenazado y yo pude ofrecerte algún tipo de ayuda, intentarlo siquiera… pero no lo hice, nos batimos en duelo y pese a saber que Voldemort te estaba obligando no me paré ni un momento a intentar ayudarte… a planteármelo siquiera.

—No había mucho que pudieras hacer, Potter —Draco luchó por no sonar asustado ante la mención del nombre.

—Sí, pude intentarlo, debí hacerlo… ¿Tal vez tú hubieras aceptado?

Draco se encogió de hombros, recordando aquella época y su desesperación por no poder cumplir con la misión… su frustración, pero por sobre todas las cosas su miedo.

—No lo sé, no te puedo responder eso —contestó honestamente.

—Debí intentarlo —repitió, ambos miraban hacia el piso, y se sentían incómodos, era una conversación que ninguno quería tener pero que Harry sabía que debían tener, entendió entonces por qué se sentía tan atraído en ayudar a Malfoy, no solo estaba el tema gay, también porque inconscientemente sabía que en el pasado había estado de alguna manera en sus manos, así como en las de Dumbledore, ayudarlo y ninguno de ellos lo habían hecho, lo habían dejado de lado, superponiendo otras cosas al miedo que un chico de dieciséis años puede sentir por tener que matar a alguien, por ver amenazada su vida y la de sus padres…

—Lo hecho, hecho está, Potter —le dijo Malfoy luego de un instante de silencio —No sé si hubiera aceptado, y no sé si hubiera funcionado, y no sirve de nada dar vueltas a "hubieras" que no se harán realidad.

—Lo sé, pero… lamento haberte lanzado ese hechizo.

—Déjalo —dijo Draco y luego de un instante recordó—. Y yo… supongo que debo lamentar haber intentado cruciarte esa tarde.

Harry se encogió de hombros —No importa, no me diste…

—Por poco.

—Lo sé, pero no lo hiciste —insistió Harry levantando el rostro para encarar a Draco, sonriéndole de manera amable, dándole a entender que en verdad no era algo por lo que tuviera que disculparse, que todo estaba bien. Malfoy pareció congelarse por un instante antes de devolver la sonrisa también.

—Tú estabas allí ¿cierto? —preguntó de pronto Draco, cayendo en cuenta de la pregunta que quería hacerle a Potter durante el juicio y viendo aquella como la mejor oportunidad —, en la torre, de alguna manera tú…

—Con la capa.

—Ah…

Draco no dijo nada más, ni Harry, ambos se quedaron en silencio, entendiéndose de esa manera, comprendiendo lo que el uno sabía del otro, aceptándolo y asimilándolo. El silencio esta vez no fue denso ni pesado como antes, sino reconfortante y de alguna manera acogedor. Y ambos lo apreciaron y disfrutaron.

*****

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

  
**

Gracias a todos por leer, ya Harry y Draco se van acercando, al menos ya están más civilizados el uno con el otro.

Nuevamente agradezco todos los comentarios que me envían, me hacen sonreír… Así que ya saben, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc.… yo feliz de leerlas XD

Ahora sí, me voy a la cama, no sin antes desearles un muy buen inicio de semana, nos leemos prontito.

Zafy.


	13. GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN: LA JUGADA DE G

Buenas madrugadas a todos, y no, no me he vuelto loca, lo que pasa es que en Lima ya son casi la una de la mañana, es decir, madrugada. Parece que me estoy acostumbrando ya a actualizar a estas horas… es que hay mucha más tranquilidad.

Tal como prometí, aquí un capítulo extra, es una forma de celebración por los muchos lindos comentarios que me dejan siempre y espero que los disfruten.

Antes de leer, debo preguntar ¿pasó algo con la página de fanfiction? Me llegaron sus comentarios el lunes y martes, pero el martes que quise contestar me salió un aviso en la página que decía que los comentarios ya no existían… No creo que alguien los haya borrado, sería muy difícil así que supongo que debe ser un error de la página, pero por si acaso, he leído sus comentarios y me han gustado mucho aunque no los pueda contestar.

Capítulo beteado por magann: Gracias amiga por la ayuda y por siempre leer, aprovecho para la publicidad:** Los secretos del Sectumsempra **una historia que ella está subiendo en Slasheaven y en Amor-yaoi a mi me gusta mucho, les recomiendo que se den una vuelta por allí.

Además, lo de siempre: como saben, ningún personaje es mío, sólo lo que les pasa a los personajes luego del séptimo libro.

Advertencias del fic: Esto es slash, o sea relaciones entre dos chicos del mismo sexo, si no te gusta, no lo toleras y caíste aquí por error mejor será que abandones la página. Habrá maltratos, intolerancia, drama, lemmons, muerte de más de un personaje, romance, algunas partes empalagosas, otras crueles y mpreg (en un futuro lejano y no muy detallado), así que quedan advertidos.

Ya no entretengo más:

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"**

**CAPÍTULO 13: GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERIN: LA JUGADA DE GINNY**

**

* * *

  
**

"_La negación es un buen comienzo, la aceptación un excelente avance"_

_Luis de landa_

_

* * *

  
_

**Noviembre de 1998, Hogwarts. **

Aunque Draco no lo quería admitir, se estaba acostumbrando a tener a Potter alrededor, no lo veía todos los días ni conversaban en los pasillos, mucho menos se sentaban juntos en las clases que tenían en el mismo horario o en la biblioteca, pero sí habían algunas noches en las que Potter se aparecía por su dormitorio, cada vez con una excusa diferente, un día era para preguntar si tenía las notas de la clase de pociones, otra para que lo ayude a practicar un encantamiento o para que le explique algún tema sobre la clase de transformaciones y de paso para preguntar si quería ayuda con la clase de estudios muggles y Draco, en el fondo, sabía que no eran más que tontas excusas. Tontas excusas que a él le agradaba recibir y aceptaba encantado. Así pasaban mucho rato conversando, sobre sus días, sobre las clases, los profesores e incluso sobre comida y gustos. Pero nunca sobre la guerra. Ya no más sobre la guerra.

Potter había insistido una y muchas veces en que le dijera el nombre del grupo que lo había atacado la última vez, pero Draco no había cedido, no quería tener más problemas y sabía que quejarse solamente conseguiría que todo fuera peor, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse más.

Potter también había insistido con que fuera a ver el partido de quidditch, pero Draco se había negado, no se sentaría en medio de las tribunas de Slytherin, ni en ninguna otra, aquello sería tensar más el ambiente y no lo necesitaba, aunque en el fondo si le hubiera gustado ver el encuentro.

Resignado a que aquello no pasaría Draco se había quedado en su habitación, tratando de concentrarse en sus tareas pendientes y no en que toda la escuela estaba fuera disfrutando del primer encuentro, ya todo un clásico en Hogwarts: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, entonces Potter, luciendo imponente con su túnica de Quidditch y la escoba en la mano, (Draco nunca había sido conciente de lo bien que ese atuendo hacía lucir a Potter hasta ese momento) había aparecido, con su típica sincera sonrisa y le había dado la solución a su problema.

Y ahora estaba allí, junto a las gradas de Hufflepuff, de pie, resguardado de la lluvia que ya empezaba a caer por el techo lateral de las tribunas, y cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad que Potter le había prestado.

"Pertenecía a mi padre y tiene un gran valor para mí, no solo en oro, también sentimental" habían sido sus palabras mientras se la entregaba, acompañado de un "Quiero que veas como le gano a tu equipo"

Draco había reído de aquel comentario y había estado dispuesto a apostar por su propia casa, aunque se abstuvo porque no tenía mucho que apostar. Sin embargo si se encargó de sonreírle mucho a Potter, jurarle que le devolvería la capa en perfecto estado y decirle lo agradecido que estaba. Se había sentido raro hacerlo, aunque no tanto como se habría sentido semanas atrás, cuando ni siquiera se hablaban. Tal vez él y Potter se estaban volviendo realmente amigos.

El sonido de los aplausos y gritos de las tribunas lo trajo a la realidad, desde su posición pudo ver a los integrantes del equipo de Slytherin caminando hacia el centro del campo a la vez que el equipo de Potter hacía lo propio. Madame Hooch ya los esperaba en el centro, con la escoba en la mano y vestida con todos sus implementos para arbitrar.

Draco recordaba haber escuchado algunas quejas entre los de su casa en la mesa del comedor por permitir que la profesora, que era jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, arbitrara ese encuentro pero las quejas no habían logrado que la sacaran del arbitraje de ese partido. Si Draco hubiera estado en buenas relaciones con los de su casa hubiera hecho mucho más alboroto del que habían hecho sus compañeros, hasta llegar a exasperar no sólo a los Gryffindor y a los profesores, sino también al consejo de padres. Pero como las cosas habían cambiado y ya no se llevaban bien se había limitado a escuchar las quejas y guardar silencio.

Vio a Potter con la espalda completamente derecha y apretando la escoba con la mano, tenía esa actitud tan desafiante que siempre mostraba antes de un partido, era completamente diferente a la actitud que normalmente tenía, era como si se tratara de dos personas diferentes; recordaba esa mirada de decisión de cuando jugaban el quidditch y verdaderamente podía llegar a asustar.

La lluvia cayó con mucha más fuerza cuando Madame Hooch dio un silbatazo y los dos capitanes extendieron las manos, el capitán de Slytherin: Cudney, parecía mucho más nervioso y tenso de lo que debería estar cuando estrechó la mano de Potter, entonces el resto del equipo montó en sus escobas, listos para jugar y luego de un instante quince escobas se elevaron por el cielo, Draco apretó un poco más la capa sobre él mientras elevaba la mirada…

*****

La lluvia había empezado a caer con más fuerza, sobrevoló el campo en su totalidad, haciendo círculos y repartiendo su tiempo entre mirar hacia sus compañeros y buscar la snitch, pudo ver a Ron haciendo una buena parada y la voz del locutor, un chico de Ravenclaw; Ralph Wickliff resonó en el campo.

—_Y Weasley hace una estupenda parada… _

Dio una vuelta más al campo, llevaban ya casi media hora de juego y la buscadora de Slytherin; Diana Chilton, una chica menuda y de tercer año lo seguía bastante de cerca, sólo para tratar de despistarla y ganar algo de tiempo comenzó a hacer un descenso, sin dejar de buscar en el aire y escuchando los comentarios del partido:

—_Ginny Weasley recibe la quaffle, se la pasa a Vachss que a su vez se la pasa a… oh, el bateador de Slytherin; Balfour le ha dado con la bludger a Rubrum, que por suerte no ha recibido el golpe en la cabeza… _

Harry elevó la vista, Chilton lo seguía aún en su descenso, aumentó la velocidad de su escoba, acercándose cada vez más hacia el suelo…

—_Rutgers de Slytherin tiene ahora la quaffle, se la pasa a Twing, Twing se la devuelve a Rutgers, que la lanza sobre la portería, ¡y anota! Slytherin ochenta, Gryffindor setenta, el partido está reñido, señores, el resultado aun es impensable. _

Harry hizo un giro en último momento y levantó la escoba hacia el lado izquierdo, las tribunas canturreaban pero él en realidad no se preocupaba por escuchar de que se trataba, dio una mirada más hacia la buscadora de Slytherin viendo el momento en que la chica contenía casi con las justas su escoba para no dar contra el piso, aprovechó aquella distracción para ganar más velocidad y llegar hasta el otro lado del campo, donde Ron parecía algo abatido.

—_La quaffle está nuevamente en manos de Gryffindor, Rubrum se la lanza a Vachss, que parece tener la intención de lanzársela a Weasley, pero al parecer cambia de idea y se la devuelve a Rubrum, que… ¡Oh, miren que excelente giro! Ha esquivado la bludger y le lanza la quaffle a Weasley que ahora la lanza a la portería y que excelente intento de Macauley pero no ha sido suficiente, ¡Anotación para Gryffindor!, vamos ochenta a ochenta y los buscadores aún no parecen estar cerca de la snitch…_

Harry se elevó un poco más, pasando junto a Killigrew, el bateador de su equipo, que agitaba el bate de un lado a otro. Dio una vuelta sobre sus cabezas y entonces la vio, la pequeña snitch estaba en el campo de Slytherin y su buscadora no lo había notado porque volaba hacia él, si se movía rápidamente la pondría de sobre aviso y definitivamente ella tenía mayor ventaja. Apretó los labios y con una mano se alejó un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su frente antes de bajar nuevamente a toda velocidad, tal como pensó Chilton, la buscadora de Slytherin descendió también, pese a la distancia entre ambos, descendió inclinándose hacia el campo de Slytherin, la chica parecía no tener en claro que era lo que hacía, salvo seguirlo, cuando ambos estuvieron lo bastante cerca del piso aprovechó para girar completamente la escoba, e inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante trató de imponer mayor velocidad a su escoba, como una ráfaga de viento pasó volando sobre Chilton, aun podía ver la snitch alejándose cada vez más del campo de Slytherin, pero no dejaría que se le escape, claro que no.

— _Ruperth Wilmot le ha dado con la bludger a Vanderspeigle, ¡Oh, Madame Hooch no ha decidido tomar eso como falta!, Cudney protesta… _

Harry dejó de escuchar, no le convenía que cobraran esa falta, porque tendría que detener su jugada, inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante y dio una voltereta evitando una bludger lanzada por uno de los bateadores de Slytherin, la snitch estaba cada vez más cerca…

—_¡Potter ha visto la snitch! —gritó la voz del locutor —. Chilton se lanza tras de él, está a solo unos metros, ¡Hey, cuidado con esa bludger! Pero Potter la esquiva y… _

Cerró la mano sobre la snitch sintiendo un tipo de emoción y alegría que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo, escuchó el gemido de descontento de la buscadora de Slytherin mientras giraba completamente y levantaba la mano en señal de victoria, las tribunas estallaron en aplausos y gritos mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el silbato de Madame Hooch, dando por concluido el encuentro.

—_Y esto se ha terminado, Gryffindor gana el primer partido de la temporada doscientos treinta a ochenta. Mejor suerte para la siguiente, Slytherin. _

Harry descendió rodeado de sus demás compañeros en medio de gritos de alegría y una sensación de dicha magnifica, no bien tocaron el suelo todos soltaron sus escobas y comenzaron a abrazarse y dar de saltos de felicidad mientras los gritos en las tribunas se hacían más intensos, sintió sobre sus hombros un apretón y giró el rostro para ver a Ron sonriéndole extasiado —¡Genial! — dijo el chico y Harry asintió a la vez que sentía a Killigrew jalando de su otro brazo y dando saltos emocionado. Luego todo pasó muy rápido, en su campo de visión aparecieron Leyna Rubrum y Ginny y, antes de siquiera notarlo, Ginny lo estaba besando, apretando con sus manos su rostro para de alguna manera obligarlo a quedarse quieto, escuchó a lo lejos un silbido mientras que con sus propias manos, en una de ellas aún sosteniendo la snitch, trataba de apartarla, pero la chica parecía decidida a no soltarlo, y él realmente no quería dejarla mal parada delante de los demás, pero cuando esa lengua delineó sus labios y se empujó contra su boca no lo pudo resistir más y dio un fuerte empujón, Ginny se apartó con una sonrisa radiante y alrededor sus demás compañeros comenzaron a silbar y aplaudir, Harry le dio una mirada de odio, y se agachó a tomar su escoba, pese a las quejas y miradas desconcertadas de los demás se encaminó hacia los camerinos con los puños cerrados con fuerza, rumiando su rabia y sin mirar a nadie ni seguir con la celebración.

*****

Se sintió extraño durante todo el partido, apretando los bordes de la capa entre las manos, debatiéndose entre sentir apoyo hacia el equipo de Slytherin y las ganas que sentía de que fuera Potter el que atrapara finalmente la snitch.

Cuando finalmente notó que Potter iba tras la snitch no pudo evitar sentir alegría, y casi se pone a gritar que se apresurara, que Chilton le estaba ya pisando los talones, luego todo estalló en alegría, gritos y festejos por todos lados, incluso por parte de los Hufflepuff, pensó en aprovechar el momento de alboroto general para marcharse, pero se quedó un poco más, observando a Potter bajar rodeado por sus compañeros, un sentimiento de envidia por no ser capaz de sentir la alegría de una victoria como esa se contraponía al orgullo y alegría de que Potter realmente haya ganado, después de todo lo que se había esforzado por entrenar y crear las maniobras que habían llevado a su equipo a la victoria.

Cuando la comadreja junior se acercó a él y le dio un beso delante de todos, la algarabía general subió mucho más, sin embargo, él no pudo entender por qué sintió algo extraño en su pecho, era una sensación desagradable, ver a Potter refregándose contra ella… Por un momento más se quedó allí clavado en el piso, incapaz de moverse, su mirada fija en ellos, _¿Qué demonios?, _pensó antes de negar con la cabeza y alejarse lo suficiente para quitarse la capa y correr hacia el castillo, su corazón latiendo con mucha más fuerza de lo normal, su respiración agitada, y no paró hasta que llegó a su habitación, dejó la capa sobre el piso descuidadamente y se dejó caer sobre la cama, su mente sólo le repetía una y otra vez la escena vista momentos antes, Potter besándose con la comadreja junior, lo cual no era nada raro, ya en sexto habían sido novios, y creía que aún estaban juntos de alguna manera, aunque no los hubiese visto juntos o Potter no lo hubiera mencionado siquiera, tal vez era por eso que se sentía así, porque había pasado horas hablando con Potter y no la había mencionado en absoluto. Aunque… era lo más normal del mundo, después de todo Potter era un chico y ella una chica, y eran novios. ¿Entonces por qué demonios tenía esa sensación tan extraña en el pecho? ¿Por qué su corazón latía así de fuerte y un odio mucho más fuerte del normal nacía hacia ella, hacia la Weasley que andaba besando a Potter delante de todos? ¿Por qué?

*****

Llegó al camerino de quidditch y tomó el maletín de deporte, ni siquiera pensó en darse una ducha, se sentía tan enojado y avergonzado… ¿Por qué tenía que besarlo así delante de todos? Sobre todo cuando él ya había sido honesto con ella, cuando ya le había explicado que nada podría pasar entre ambos, cuando ella ya sabía sus razones…

Lamentó haberle dado la capa a Malfoy, pues ahora tendría que caminar por los pasillos sin ningún tipo de camuflaje, apretó un poco más el agarre sobre su escoba y decidió que no estaba de humor para celebraciones, ni para siquiera escucharlas desde su habitación tampoco así que con la escoba en una mano, el maletín colgado al hombro y la snitch aun aleteando en la otra y el uniforme mojado y sucio, caminó hacia el castillo, pudo ver que aún sus compañeros no abandonaban el campo de quidditch y apresuró los pasos para no encontrarse con nadie.

Caminó hasta el tercer piso y llegó al cuadro de la Hermosa Hada, susurró la contraseña y entró por el pasillo, esperaba que Malfoy ya hubiera vuelto del partido, si no lo esperaría, luego de darse una ducha, claro.

En cuanto se acercó más a la habitación sus pasos resonaron con más fuerza, debido a sus botas y el mal humor que cargaba.

—¿Potter? —preguntó extrañado Malfoy aún sin verlo realmente.

—Hola —respondió Harry entrando por completo, encontrando a Malfoy sentado sobre la cama, tenía el cabello y las ropas húmedas así que supuso que sí había estado en el campo de quidditch después de todo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensaba en si es que me podías dejar usar tu baño para tomar una ducha…

—¿Por qué no lo haces en el camerino, o junto a tu novia? —escupió con rabia, se sintió sonrojar y desconcertado porque sus palabras habían sonado demasiado demandantes y resentidas, desvió la mirada hacia otro punto que no fuera el rostro de Potter, al menos hasta que dejara de sentir ese calor en el rostro.

—Pues… —Harry soltó el maletín y la escoba sobre el piso y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo confundido, pero se abstuvo de intentar averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a Malfoy ahora, el por qué de su furia, realmente él tampoco estaba de buen humor y si contestaba lo único que conseguiría sería una pelea y eso no le apetecía, no con Malfoy al menos —. No me apetece estar allí ahora… ¿Puedo? —preguntó señalando hacia la puerta del baño.

Draco asintió cruzándose de brazos también, Potter elevó la mano y lanzó la snitch hacia Draco que por reflejo la atrapó con una mano, la pelotita aleteaba con fuerza, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había tenido una entre las manos.

—Juega con ella si quieres, no tardaré —dijo Harry tomando el maletín nuevamente y metiéndose en el baño.

Draco suspiró cansadamente y se dejó caer sobre la cama una vez más, soltó la snitch apenas un instante antes de volverla a tomar entre los dedos, luego de un instante volvió a repetirlo, dejándola alejarse lo suficiente para poder tomarla sin tener que levantarse, escuchaba el sonido de la ducha y las dudas volvieron a su mente ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Por qué?

*****

Harry se metió debajo del agua caliente y se quedó quieto, sintiendo sus músculos relajarse poco a poco, se preguntó la razón para que la voz de Malfoy sonara tan moleta… parecía hasta celoso. Casi rió de su conclusión, debía estar demasiado agotado como para pensar en cosas así, lo más probable es que Malfoy estuviera enojado porque después de todo Gryffindor le había ganado a Slytherin.

Demoró bastante tiempo, el suficiente para dejar que la rabia por la actitud de Ginny se alejara, no era justo, después de todo, hacer pagar a Malfoy con su mal humor y rabia.

Cuando salió del baño, ya completamente calmado y vestido Malfoy aún seguía sobre la cama, lanzando la snitch al aire apenas un instante para luego atraparla, se entretuvo mirándolo un momento, el cabello rubio suelto, una pierna delgada doblada y la otra extendida, los brazos y la blanca piel…

—¿Disfrutaste de tu baño? —preguntó Draco sin girarse a mirar a Potter, aún confundido por sus propios sentimientos y reacciones.

—Sí… gracias por prestarme el baño.

—Mientras lo devuelvas y no te lo lleves —replicó Draco sentándose en la cama mientras Potter se acercaba a él.

—¿Quieres una rana de chocolate? —ofreció Harry y, con toda la confianza que los últimos días junto a Malfoy le daban, se sentó en la cama junto al rubio que se movió un poco para darle sitio.

—¿Una rana de chocolate? —preguntó Draco algo desconfiado, de pronto recordó que no comía una tal vez desde hacía más de un año —. ¡Rana de chocolate! —repitió con una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció… ¿Adorable?

Harry levantó las cejas y asintió —Sí, tengo muchas… muchísimas, ¿Quieres?

—Ajá.

Harry se agachó para levantar su maletín y de uno de los bolsillos sacó una cajita con la imagen de una rana de chocolate en el frente, la levantó hacia Malfoy, balanceándola de un lado a otro y luego la puso entre ambos, la abrió y sacó una rana de chocolate, aún envuelta en su envoltura plástica y se la dio a Malfoy.

—Tu snitch —le dijo Draco devolviéndole la pelotita a Harry, pero este negó con la cabeza.

—Quédatela —respondió Harry mientras ya abría su propio empaque y extraía el chocolate.

—¿Qué? No, Potter, es tuya, la atrapaste…

—Sí, es mía —Harry mordió el chocolate con una expresión tal de placer que hizo que Draco se le quedara mirando embelezado —, y se la regalo a quien quiera, y ese eres tú.

—¿No sería mejor que se la dieras a la Weasley? —picó Draco luego de un instante, soltando la snitch para poder comer su chocolate, la pequeña pelotita dorada empezó a volar por la habitación trazando círculos sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? —preguntó Harry dejando a un lado el cromo que venía en el chocolate, (le había tocado otra vez Ron) y sacando una nueva rana de chocolate.

—Pues… es tu novia, a las novias les gusta que hagas eso, que les regales cosas como la snitch que atrapaste —explicó Draco sintiéndose hipócrita al darle recomendaciones de ese tipo. Levantó el cromo hacia Harry para que lo pudiera ver, era uno de él y luego lo dejó caer en la cama negando con la cabeza —Merlín… a lo que hemos llegado —bufó con tono afectado, Harry le sonrió también.

—Ya, no seas trágico, te pudo tocar el de Ron —dijo levantando el cromo que él tenía, donde Ron sonreía hacia ellos.

—Cierto —aseguró Draco dando una mordida más a su chocolate.

—Cómo sea —continuó Harry sacando un par de dulces más y dejando uno junto a Malfoy —la snitch es tuya.

—No, en serio, Weasley se enfadará si no se la devuelves —_¡oh, genial, ahora aboga por ella!_, pensó con fastidio.

—Ginny no es mi novia, Malfoy.

—Parecían novios en el campo de quidditch —explicó Draco encogiéndose de hombros y feliz por qué está vez le había tocado Sacharissa Tugwood*—. Genial, esta no la tenía antes… —luego recordó que ya no sabía donde había ido a parar su gran colección de cromos.

—¿En serio? —Harry se inclinó un poco más cerca de Malfoy para ver el cromo, sintiendo su agradable olor, realmente le gustaba sentir su olor —, yo en realidad ya no las colecciono…

—Yo tampoco, pero esta no la tenía en mi colección de antes —murmuró Draco sintiendo un rubor sobre sus mejillas, le sucedía cada vez que Potter se acercaba demasiado a él, y no encontraba la razón para aquello.

Harry se alejó nuevamente y por un momento ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras comían.

—Potter, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Yo no he dicho eso —se quejó Draco volteando a encararlo —, es que… no te quiero tirar flores pero, acabas de ganar un partido y deberías estar en tu sala común en la gran fiesta que deben haber armado.

—No me apetece estar allí —respondió Harry arrugando la nariz.

—Te has peleado con la Weasley, ¿es eso no? —insistió Draco mientras alejaba un par de envolturas y se tendía completamente en la cama, le sorprendió que a su lado, Potter lo imitara, tendiéndose junto a él.

—Ella… —Harry cerró los ojos, se sentía tan agotado —ella y yo no somos novios y ella no quiere aceptar eso muy bien, no debió besarme en el campo de quidditch.

—Vamos, ya han sido novios antes… ¿Por qué ahora te haces el exquisito? —preguntó Draco obligándose a no mirarlo y tratando de convencerse de que esa sonrisita en sus labios y esa sensación que tenía no eran de alivio por la declaración de Potter, no, claro que no, era por haber comido esos dulces que llevaba tiempo sin probar.

—Es complicado… o no tanto en realidad —murmuró Harry giró un momento para ver el perfil de Malfoy, este instintivamente giró para verlo también, sus miradas se conectaron por un instante y Harry estuvo muy cerca de estirar la mano para acariciar la mejilla y probar si en verdad esa piel era tan suave como parecía, pero se obligó a detenerse —, ella no me gusta, no de la forma que yo le gusto —completó finalmente mirando hacia el techo en lugar del rostro de Draco.

—Oh —auch, eso dolió _¿Por qué dolió?_ se preguntó Draco mientras entendía la respuesta de Potter —. Entonces te gusta alguien más…

Ante el silencio de Potter, Draco continuó:

—Pero no estás saliendo con nadie más… entonces ella no te hace caso… ¿es eso? No creo que sea muy difícil para ti conquistar a ninguna chica, solo dile que eres Harry Potter y que puedes matar magos tenebrosos, seguro que eso la convence.

Harry sonrió suavemente, sabía que tal vez era el momento oportuno para decirle que era en realidad gay y que ninguna chica le gustaba de ese modo, era la ocasión para hablar con Malfoy del tema, para saber más acerca de la homosexualidad en el mundo mágico, para hacer que Malfoy también se confesara ante él, pero por alguna extraña razón se quedó en silencio.

—Fue una broma —comentó Draco luego de que Potter se quedó en silencio por mucho más rato —; me refiero a lo de dile que eres Harry Potter y puedes matar magos tenebrosos.

—Lo sé, me causó gracia, solo que… eh, Malfoy.

—¿Sí?

—No me gusta ninguna otra chica, en serio.

—Ah… —Draco quedó desconcertado.

—¿Te molesta si yo…? —Harry bostezó muy a su pesar sonoramente.

—Ya, o sea que te aburro.

—No seas idiota.

—No lo soy, ese eres tú.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? Pues si hablas con un idiota, eres un idiota.

—Eso es ridículo, hablo contigo porque no me queda de otra.

—Sí, claro —se rindió Harry, se sentía demasiado agotado para continuar una de sus famosas discusiones-no-discusiones, esas que solían tener algunas veces para no perder la costumbre —… es que he jugado un partido de quidditch, ¿sabes? Oh… y además gané.

—Que engreído —bufó Draco aunque en broma.

—Y tengo sueño.

—Duerme un poco, prometo no dejar que ninguna de tus admiradoras, especialmente la Weasley entre a querer abusar de ti.

—Jo, a veces hasta eres cómico —replicó Harry girándose un poco para buscar una posición mas cómoda.

—Son mis dones naturales.

—Ya quisieras…

*****

Había inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado mientras esa lengua recorría lentamente su garganta, estaba a punto de gritar que lo mordiera, que se apresurara, porque el ritmo que imponía era bastante lento y él estaba desesperado, una mano se posó sobre su pecho desnudo, acariciando hasta llegar a su miembro, acariciándolo con la misma lentitud que esa lengua en el cuello.

—Mmm —gimió con fuerza mientras levantaba las caderas para obtener más contacto, sintió el peso del otro chico sobre su cuerpo, sus pieles desnudas rozando, esa lengua fue reemplazada por unos dientes que mordieron con fuerza su cuello —Oh… demonios sí —sus manos se apresuraron a acariciar la espalda, bajar hasta las redondas y firmes nalgas, sus miembros erectos presionándose…

—¿Así te gusta? —murmuró una voz ronca y sensual en su oído, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió se encontró con esa mirada gris, los labios rojos, la piel pálida.

—Draco… —masculló, la mano del rubio aceleró sus caricias sobre su miembro y no pudo evitar arquearse.

—Sí —siseó la voz de Draco sobre su oído —es así como te gusta —y entonces no pudo soportar más por las caricias que Malfoy le daba, se corrió con un ronco gemido, apretando los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía todos sus músculos temblar.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, estaba en su cama de Gryffindor, solo, y sin Malfoy, y había tenido un sueño de aquellos que tenía recurrentemente con el rubio, y se había corrido.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y no quiso abrir las cortinas a ver si alguien se había despertado con el ruido, jaló la varita y limpió las sábanas y su pantalón de pijama y luego se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza, realmente si se sentía demasiado avergonzado por estar teniendo esos sueños, cada vez más seguidos, cada vez más calientes… Cada vez despertaba más desconcertado y sintiéndose culpable, después de los últimos días que habían pasado juntos sentía que de alguna manera se estaban haciendo amigos y uno no debía soñar con los amigos de esa manera… Estaba mal, debía detenerse, sabía que Malfoy le gustaba un poco, sólo un poquito, pero porque era atractivo, y porque era gay, y gracioso, porque lo trataba de manera diferente a sus demás compañeros, pero eso no quería decir que tenía que tener sueños de ese tipo con él, era como si soñara con Hermione. La sola idea le pareció hasta cierto punto imposible. Suspiró profundamente y apartó la almohada del rostro, se giró completamente y trató de seguir durmiendo, aunque ya faltaba poco tiempo para el amanecer.

*****

La mañana del domingo Draco no bajó a desayunar, aun le quedaban dulces de la visita de Potter del día anterior y no se le apetecía salir, aunque le hubiera gustado ver la cara de sus compañeros de casa, durante la semana se la habían pasado diciendo cuanto le ganarían a Potter y ahora seguramente debían estar furiosos. Mejor era no acercarse a ellos.

Dando una mordida a la rana de chocolate jaló un libro de Artimancia y se dejó caer sobre la cama para leer, el día apenas empezaba, más tarde pensaba escribirle a su madre y preguntarle por cómo se encontraba, un par de días antes le había escrito diciendo que se encontraba algo resfriada pero que estaba tomando las pociones que le había dejado y que le estaban sentando muy bien.

Acomodó un grupo de almohadas contra el cabecero de la cama y se dejó caer entre ellas, abriendo el libro y concentrándose en la lectura. No habían pasado más de veinte minutos cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien en el corredor. Levantó la vista para ver a Potter.

—Esta no es una sala común, Potter —dijo algo extrañado por la presencia del chico y dejando el libro a un lado.

—Ya, Malfoy, ¿cuándo dejarás de fingir que te molesta mi presencia? — replicó Harry caminando hacia la cama, cargaba con una mochila y tenía esa mirada que Draco ya había aprendido a conocer en tan poco tiempo, esa mirada de que algo le molestaba o afectaba y mucho.

—¿Quién dice que finjo? —respondió a pesar de todo mientras se movía un poco hacia un lado para hacerle espacio en su cama,

—Mmm —Harry se sentó y abrió la mochila, sacó un par de libros y El Profeta—, yo lo digo, creo que estoy en capacidad de decir que te conozco, Malfoy —le dio una mirada más a Malfoy, se veía algo azorado por esa afirmación y eso hacía que de alguna manera inexplicable luciera mejor.

—Solo no lo andes presumiendo —contestó Draco jalando el libro y entonces Harry soltó una carcajada que le pareció de lo más simpática.

—Bien, al menos eres capaz de hacer que ría —dijo luego de un momento y pasándole la copia de El Profeta a Draco que lo miró extrañado.

—Sí, creo que ahora que me he convertido en tu bufón personal puedo morir en paz —murmuró arqueando una ceja ante el titular de "El Profeta" —Vaya…

—Sí, vaya —replicó Harry con un libro abierto pero sin leer realmente su contenido.

Draco no contestó nada más, solo se dedicó a leer la portada:

"_**HARRY POTTER GANA EL PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA EN HOGWARTS Y LO CELEBRA CON SU NOVIA"**_

_El día de ayer en la mañana se jugó el primer partido de quidditch en la re abierta Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, el primer encuentro tuvo como rivales a las dos casas más competitivas: Slytherin y Gryffindor, dando como resultado la primera victoria para la casa de los Leones. _

_Según nuestros enviados el partido fue sumamente emocionante, y tuvieron a los espectadores al borde del asiento durante todo el tiempo, sobre todo con las jugadas de Potter, quien definitivamente se llevó el partido, sobre todo haciéndose con la snitch a los setenta minutos de juego. _

_El marcador final fue Gryffindor 230 y Slytherin 80; Potter junto con sus demás compañeros celebraron la victoria muy emocionados, en una clara muestra de que el mundo mágico está caminando correctamente otra vez._

_El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor también tiene como integrante a la señorita Ginebra Weasley, quien todos saben es la novia oficial de Potter, incluso se dice que el muchacho es tan aceptado por la familia de ella que no les importa que el chico pase el verano y las vacaciones con ellos. Más de uno ve esa firme relación como parte de la fuerza que tuvo el muchacho para vencer a Tom __Riddle__ y para lograr mantenerse en pie durante el tiempo que vivió perseguido. _

_Sin dudas es una bella historia de amor que los demás compañeros de la escuela pueden ver y compartir, varios compañeros nos han dicho lo bien que se ven uno junto al otro, caminando por los pasillos tomados de la mano o estudiando en la biblioteca. Incluso nos cuentan que después del partido, en las celebraciones de victoria sobre el campo de quidditch, ambos compartieron un romántico beso y que el buscador estrella le regaló en prueba de su amor la snitch que había atrapado. _

En ese punto Draco elevó la vista hacia el techo, donde la pelotita seguía dando vueltas, encantada para no bajar demasiado ni salir de la habitación, giró hacia Harry que tenía una mueca total de fastidio y continuó leyendo, solo le faltaba un párrafo después de todo, si había aguantado leyendo todo lo anterior, que más daba ahora.

_Hay algunos rumores que dicen que ambos están esperando a acabar la escuela para poder hacer mucho más oficial su unión; sí mis queridos lectores, precisamente lo que creen, al parecer ambos tienen planes de casarse muy pronto, aunque no es muy seguro si la fecha será antes o después de que Potter curse los estudios como auror; al parecer está optando por la carrera y esa es la razón por la cual volvió a la escuela, aunque también para estar junto a su novia. _

_Los mantendremos al tanto de la vida de nuestro "Gran Héroe", el cual todos sabemos, merece ser mucho más que feliz. _

_Dasha Ogden_

—Vaya… ¿Me dejarás asistir a la boda? —preguntó con algo de diversión, seguro que ayer aquel artículo no le habría hecho gracia, pero Potter había argumentado que no le gustaba la comadreja junior y ninguna chica y eso no paraba de reconfortarlo, aunque no entendía muy bien la razón.

—No molestes.

—Oh, pero no te enfades —replicó Draco dejando caer el diario al suelo —. No es tan grave, toda la escuela los vio besarse, es lógico que crean esas cosas, pronto se olvidarán.

—No me gusta que hablen de mí así, y además… ¡Ella no tenía por qué besarme!, ¿Cómo se enteraron de todo esto de todas formas?

—Pues… —Draco desvió la mirada recordando su época con Rita Skeeter y lo fácil que había sido darle información errada sobre Potter, había sido divertido en cierta forma.

—Ya… sólo fue una pregunta retórica —replicó Harry con más calma hacia Draco que lo miraba demasiado abatido.

—Me sorprende que sepas el significado de retórico.

—Y a mí que realmente te plantees el responder a una de mis preguntas, después de todo siempre te niegas.

—En realidad no pensaba responderte.

—Oh, es bueno saber que no pierdes la costumbre.

—Solo me preguntaba quien era esa tal Dasha Ogden y si había forma de ponerse en contacto con alguien dentro de la escuela para que le de la información tan rápidamente, considerando que el partido fue ayer…

—Oh, supongo que alguien pudo escribirle, ¿crees que debería preguntarle?

—No tiene porque contestar… —Draco abrió su libro de Artimancia una vez más y buscó la página en que se había quedado —, de todas maneras, ya está publicado y no hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto, supongo que con el tiempo o cuando empieces a salir con otra chica ellos se darán cuenta de que no eres ya su novio.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, viendo nuevamente la oportunidad de decirle que no saldría con chicas nunca, de decirle lo que era, pero luego la cerró de nuevo, desconocía de donde venía tanta cobardía e inseguridad, no era normal en él.

—Qué —preguntó Draco girando para verlo, Harry parecía aún preocupado.

—Eh… Transformaciones —dijo levantando el libro —, hay algo que no comprendo en este concepto de dejar salir la magia del objeto…

—Ah… —Draco suspiró y por alguna razón creyó que se estaba perdiendo de algo, aunque no estaba seguro el qué. —Dale, saca la varita y te explico.

*****

Cuando Harry volvió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor ya había pasado la hora de la cena, en cuanto entró varios de sus compañeros le dieron miradas extrañadas y curiosas, el trató de evitarlas todas y subió directo hasta su habitación, vagamente pensó que se estaba volviendo cada vez más solitario y ermitaño, pero no le importó mucho mientras se metía en la ducha y se preparaba para dormir, aunque era temprano, tenía planeado leer un poco hasta que por fin el sueño lo venciera.

—¿Estás muy enfadado? —preguntó Hermione entrando a la habitación, Harry había estado tan concentrado en su libro de DCAO que ni siquiera la había sentido entrar.

—No.

—Por lo de "El Profeta" leí el artículo…

—También yo, y creo que el resto de la comunidad mágica —replicó Harry dejando el libro a un lado y encarando a su amiga.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que te ha enfadado que Ginny te besara en el campo, por eso no llegaste a la celebración, y ahora esto… parece que al fin nunca te dejaran tranquilo.

—No, nunca lo harán, pero no lo lamentes, después de todo tendré que aprender a que las cosas en ese aspecto no cambiaran, o no rápidamente al menos.

—Investigué a Dasha Ogden, a la que escribió el artículo —explicó Hermione.

—Ah.

—Es una reportera nueva, recién salió de Hogwarts hace dos años; Ravenclaw, hizo sus estudios en Alemania y ha estado allí durante la guerra, es la nueva adquisición de "El Profeta", reemplazará a Rita, parece que se perfila como la nueva levantadora de escándalos del medio.

—¿Es animaga? ¿Cómo pudo obtener toda esa información? Debió estar aquí durante el partido.

—No necesariamente, cualquiera pudo escribirle para contarle…

—¿Cualquiera? —suspiró Harry —. ¿Sabes? No me importa mucho, en verdad, eso solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—También lamento lo de Ginny, ella está muy apenada, pensó que tal vez así te recuperaría, que de esa forma te darías cuenta de que… ya sabes.

Harry rió fríamente —Ya… que así me daría cuenta que no me gustan los chicos y sí las chicas.

—Pues…

—Es ridículo, en serio que lo es.

—Ella aún está enamorada de ti, Harry —reprochó Hermione —, y está muy dolida, se siente de alguna manera traicionada, te estuvo esperando durante meses.

—Lo sé, y no creas que no me siento mal por eso, pero no puedo soportar que siga haciendo eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La sacaré del equipo, mientras más lejos me mantenga de ella será mejor, no quiero más escenas.

—¡Pero, Harry!

—No, escucha, tú sabes que esto es difícil, que aún no he admitido más que a ustedes que soy gay, y supongo que tarde o temprano el resto del mundo se tendrá que enterar… no me importa mucho su opinión realmente, pero no estoy listo para enfrentarlo, aún no y no quiero que Ginny me siga empujando a hacerlo.

—Ella no te está empujando a hacerlo.

—El diario dijo que somos novios, que nos casaremos, ¿Cómo crees que se vería que luego digan que no me casaré con ella porque soy gay?

—Pensé que no te importaba lo que los demás pensaban.

—Me refería a los Señores Weasley, a Andrómeda, a Tedy, a ellos, no a todos los demás, sino a la gente que de verdad me importa.

Hermione suspiró y miró hacia el otro lado, parecía dudar un poco y sus manos jugaban con el borde del cobertor

—¿Hay algo más?

—Sí… —Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire y luego miró a Harry —¿Estás…? Cielos, esto es tan difícil a veces ¿estás viendo a alguien ahora?

—¿Viendo a alguien?

—Ya sabes, como con Fabio, ¿estás con alguien ahora?

Por un instante la imagen de Malfoy se coló, pero la apartó rápidamente, sentir algún tipo de identificación no era lo mismo que salir con alguien —No, nadie ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque nunca estás cerca… y te desapareces.

—Porque no aguanto estar aquí, me desespera ver a todos alrededor, queriendo ahora ser amigos míos, y no puedes negar que no tengo razones de sobra para estar enojado con Ginny, prefiero no acercarme y evitar una pelea, Ron con las justas me habla desde que le dije la verdad… ahora está más enfadado por lo que pasó en el campo de quidditch.

—Creo que él aún no se acostumbra…

—Ya, necesita más tiempo —replicó Harry con impaciencia.

—Harry…

—No, Hermione, no, simplemente no me pidas que permanezca aquí si es que Ron y Ginny van a portarse así.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, sin mucho más que decir, y Harry lo agradeció no quería enfadarse con ella también.

*****

La noticia de que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley andaban de novios y que probablemente pronto se casarían se extendió por todo el castillo, era el rumor de moda, algunos a favor, muchos en contra, pero todos hablaban de eso, Draco, que por lo general no tenía mucha llegada de aquellos chismes, ya que nadie le hablaba, escuchó más de una vez los comentarios de sus compañeros.

Internamente sonreía, porque sabía que todo aquello era mentira, Potter se lo había dicho, que no era novio de ella, que no le gustaba siquiera, ni ella ni ninguna otra, por ahora.

Su mirada se desvió hacia Potter, estaba sentado delante, junto a Granger y la comadreja, su espalda estaba rígida y no parecía nada contento, recordó haber visto vagamente un artículo en "El Profeta" esa mañana sobre cuales serían los lugares ideales para Harry y Ginny para ir de luna de miel.

Potter estaba hastiado de toda esa situación, se lo decía cada vez que llegaba a su habitación, seguía llegando sin avisar y con una excusa diferente, pero Draco ya no lo recibía con fastidio o desgana, después de aquella conversación que habían tenido una semana antes pareciera como si ambos hubieran hecho las paces al fin. No habían vuelto a hablar del tema, ni de la guerra, ni de Voldemort o sus padres, y en el fondo lo agradecía, mientras más rápido olvidara toda aquella época sería mejor. Por el momento se dedicaban a jugar snap explosivos, practicar hechizos o hacer tareas, Draco tenía la sensación de que Potter quería pasar el menor tiempo posible en su sala común y que había encontrado su habitación como una especie de refugio.

El movimiento de la comadreja junior, que estaba sentada detrás de Potter, llamó su atención, notó como se inclinaba lo justo para lanzar un pergamino arrugado. Levantó una ceja con algo de fastidio y se recordó que por mucho que hubieran hecho las paces él no tenía ningún derecho a preocuparse por lo que hacía Potter o con quien hablaba, pero algo en esa chica le inspiraba tanta desconfianza que no podía evitarlo.

Flitwick levantó un poco más la voz, captando su atención mientras agitaba la varita delante de todos para explicarles un nuevo movimiento, se recordó que debía prestar atención si quería aprobar la materia y trató de no mirar más a Potter durante el resto de la clase.

*****

_¿Podemos hablar?_

Solo eso decía la nota, y Harry negó con la cabeza mientras movía la varita y hacía desaparecer el trozo de pergamino, escuchó un pequeño bufido de parte de Ron pero no se sintió afectado. Ron aún estaba enfadado con él, la mayoría del equipo lo estaba, pero realmente no le importaba, ya no. Estaban a solo un par de meses de haber iniciado la escuela y ya sentía ganas de largarse. Finalmente había sacado a Ginny del equipo, argumentando comportamiento inadecuado.

Recordaba la tarde en que había hablado con ella al respecto, había habido gritos, lágrimas e incluso amenazas, pero no se dejó amedrentar, lo cierto era que esperaba ganar la copa de quidditch, ya que este era su último año y no veía a Ginny como una opción viable para eso, no si la chica actuaba en el equipo de acuerdo a su estado de humor, tratando de vengarse por su falta de atención saboteando los entrenamientos, y mucho menos quería que lo besara delante de la escuela si es que ganaban el siguiente partido.

Otra de las cosas que le enfadaba era que Ginny no había hecho nada para desmentir su noviazgo casi compromiso, simplemente sonreía y dejaba que la gente siguiera creyendo eso, él por su parte estaba harto de tener que esquivar felicitaciones y muestras de afecto por decidirse a dar tan importante paso. Solo le había dicho a Dean, Seamus y Neville que aquello no era cierto, solo para que lo dejaran en paz (Dean trataba de convencerlo de que casarse tan pronto no era adecuado).

En esos momentos, cuando todos estaban demasiado pesados con el tema le daban ganas de gritar que nunca se casaría y mucho menos con una mujer, pero se aguantaba las ganas, después de todo no estaba listo aún para afrontarlo. Se preguntó si realmente algún día estaría listo. Hermione le había conseguido un libro bastante interesante acerca de costumbres y creencias que mencionaba que no habían homosexuales en el mundo mágico, que se trataba de una enfermedad muggle y que los pocos magos y/o brujas que lo habían padecido habían terminado viviendo como muggles. Que la enfermedad era incurable. Harry había reído bastante sobre eso, pese a que Hermione fruncía el ceño, ella había dicho que tal vez era momento que la comunidad mágica de un paso hacia delante y acepte algunos cambios. La mirada que Hermione había dado aquella tarde le había hecho rememorar la misma mirada que tenía cuando hablaba del PEDDO, sintió un escalofrío de pavor imaginando a su amiga hablando por los derechos de los gays en el mundo mágico.

*****

Al finalizar la semana Draco tenía que ir nuevamente al Ministerio, a que hicieran la comprobación de varita y las estúpidas preguntas de rutina que a los aurores le encantaban hacer _¿Has amenazado a alguien durante estos días? ¿Tienes contacto con algún otro mortífago? ¿Algún plan para dominar la comunidad mágica?_

Al menos agradeció que esta vez le tocara un viernes, tenía toda la tarde libre y no se perdería ninguna clase. Además sabía que Potter tenía entrenamiento en la tarde así que no se aparecería por allí, no le había querido contar acerca de la revisión, se sentía demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo.

Durante esas dos semanas había tenido un par de encuentros más, con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, nada grave, nada más que un par de moratones y una túnica rota pero Potter insistía en que le dijera quienes eran los que le estaban molestando. Draco se negaba rotundamente a decir nada, argumentaba que no necesitaba protección ni nadie que lo defendiera, en aquellas ocasiones casi siempre terminaban medios peleados, pero por alguna razón Potter no se iba y él no continuaba la discusión, para finalmente actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

El lunes siguiente empezarían los exámenes y luego podría finalmente ir a casa a ver a su madre, le esperaban veinte días de vacaciones que ya estaba saboreando, entusiasmado con poder salir de ese sitio y con poder constatar con sus propios ojos si su madre se encontraba realmente bien.

No quería ser presumido, pero realmente los exámenes no le preocupaban tanto, después de todo sólo se la pasaba estudiando, aunque había prometido ayudar a Potter con eso también.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde caminó hacia el despacho de la directora, para usar la chimenea e ir al Ministerio, está vez llevaba la mochila, con un par de libros, no dejaría que le hicieran desperdiciar quien sabe cuantas horas de estudio mientras los aurores se tomaban "su tiempo" para entrevistarlo.

—¿Qué lleva en la mochila, Señor Malfoy? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall en cuanto lo vio entrar al despacho. Draco estuvo muy tentado a decir "una bomba", como la que habían estudiado en la clase de estudios muggles, pero se contuvo.

—Un par de libros, profesora —dijo extendiendo la mochila hacia la directora —En la sala de espera realmente me aburro y pienso que puedo aprovechar el tiempo.

La profesora McGonagall levantó una ceja, algo incrédula antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Espero que esta vez no demoren tanto, estaré esperando aquí para cuando vuelva.

—Sí, gracias —dijo mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flú, pero en el último momento se contuvo y giró para ver a la mujer. —Profesora.

—¿Sí?

—¿Han llegado más amenazas?

La profesora parecía reticente a querer dar una respuesta, Draco le dio una mirada intensa y finalmente soltó un suspiro —Me temo que sí, Señor Malfoy, pero no es nada por qué preocuparse, usted está seguro aquí.

—¿No hay manera de que me dejen verlas?

—Las tienen los aurores, creo que debería preguntarle a ellos.

—Claro… Gracias —murmuró fastidiado, antes conseguía besar a un auror que conseguir que le dieran alguna información. Resignado tiró los polvos flú en la chimenea y dijo —Al ministerio de magia, Sección veintisiete D.

*****

—Si tú no estás dispuesto a ganar la copa deberías decírmelo así buscó a alguien que si lo esté —gruñó Harry, al final del entrenamiento, solo se habían quedado ellos dos en las duchas, cuando Harry había salido envuelto en una toalla para cambiarse Ron lo esperaba ya completamente vestido en una de las bancas.

—Y justamente por eso, Ginny es muy buena cazadora, estoy seguro que ganaríamos…

—Dolores de cabeza —interrumpió Harry —, eso es lo que he ganado hasta ahora, solo dolores de cabeza y preocupaciones.

—Estás siendo egoísta, solamente porque no la toleras…

—Porque es indisciplinada, desafiante y no me gusta su actitud, y sí, estoy siendo egoísta, sacando a un miembro del equipo por la tranquilidad del resto.

—Por TÚ tranquilidad —acusó Ron poniéndose de pie mientras Harry se terminaba de poner las botas.

—Si es lo que crees, ¿Para qué intento convencerte?

—Estás actuando irracionalmente, actúas cómo si lo que Ginny sintiera estuviera mal o te ofendiera, es decir, tú tienes la culpa de esto, fueron novios, ella estuvo siempre enamorada de ti y ahora que supuestamente ya pueden estar juntos no haces más que tratarla de la peor manera.

—No te metas, será tu hermana, y te entiendo, si actuaras de mala manera con Hermione también estaría enfadado, pero este no es tu asunto, es entre Ginny y yo y ella es responsable por como yo actúo.

—Claro —gritó Ron levantando la maleta de deporte —Es fácil para ti, tan simple, te levantas una mañana y dices "Ahora se me apetece ser gay, mandemos al diablo todo lo demás"

—No seas ridículo ni ofensivo.

—Vete a la mierda —replicó Ron saliendo del vestidor y dejándolo solo.

*****

No se había equivocado al imaginar que los aurores lo tendrían esperando par varias horas antes de llamarlo a la entrevista, ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche cuando finalmente aquel auror que él recordaba muy bien, porque había sido el primero que lo había molestado durante su servicio en San Mungo lo había llamado.

La entrevista fue igual de insoportable que la vez anterior, lo único que lo consolaba era que al menos no lo volverían a molestar hasta dentro de un mes, aunque claro, después de todo, tan sólo eran treinta días, muy poco tiempo.

Cuando volvió a la escuela ya eran las diez de la noche y la directora aun seguía trabajando en algunos pergaminos con las antorchas a media luz.

—Veo que tenía razón en cuanto a los libros —le dijo a modo de saludo mientras levantaba la vista hacia el chico.

—Al menos pude estudiar —dijo con voz cansada.

—Señor Malfoy, el profesor Monroe me ha contado acerca de su ayuda durante la elaboración de pociones.

—Sí…

—Me alegra que haya encontrado algún tipo de actividad extra curricular en la escuela, estaba preocupada porque se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación.

—Estaba estudiando.

—Me lo imagino por sus notas, aunque solamente han pasado un par de meses se perfila como uno de los mejores estudiantes, debo felicitarlo por eso.

—Gracias.

—Y también por el control que parece tener frente a los eh… al mal accionar de algunos de sus compañeros, he escuchado que aún lo insultan en los pasillos y que pese a eso usted no ha atacado ni caído en el juego de ninguno de ellos.

—No tiene sentido que lo haga, ¿verdad? —respondió esperando que no dijera nada de ataques físicos o algo similar.

—Es muy cierto —suspiró la profesora McGonagall —, sé que esta es una situación muy difícil, y qué es mucho pedir para alguien que tan solo tenga paciencia, pero es lo que le debo pedir, las heridas de guerra aún están muy frescas y alguna gente todavía no olvida.

—Lo entiendo.

—Bien, buenas noches, Señor Malfoy, si el señor Filch lo encuentra en el pasillo dígale que tiene mi autorización para estar tan tarde fuera de su habitación.

—Gracias, hasta luego, profesora.

*****

Harry dio una vuelta más en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, donde la snitch revoloteaba con fuerza, aún bajo el encantamiento para que no escapara ni descendiera mucho, estaba demasiado intranquilo, por un momento había pensado en ir a buscar a la directora e informarle de la desaparición de Malfoy pero se le ocurrió que tal vez Malfoy habría escapado de los límites del colegio por su propio pie y que alertar a los demás sería como acusarlo, pero ya eran más de las diez de la noche y el toque de queda había pasado y Malfoy no aparecía ¿Sería que le había pasado algo? Había estado mirando durante mucho tiempo su mapa del merodeador, cerciorándose que no apareciera por la sala común de Slytherin o la enfermería.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró nuevamente, tratando de alejar de su mente los malos pensamientos, cuando escuchó esa voz, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Potter, esta es mi habitación, tú tienes la propia, ¿Por qué no vas allí?

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Harry sentándose completamente y mirando enfadado al rubio que dejaba caer la mochila al piso y lo miraba indiferentemente—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Por allí.

—No, no es cierto, no estabas en la escuela, te busqué y no te encontré.

—Potter, espero que tras siete años hallas descubierto que la escuela es lo suficientemente grande como para que no puedas registrarla toda tú solito —replicó Draco con cansancio desprendiéndose de la túnica y sentándose en la cama, dándole la espalda a Harry.

—Sí, sí puedo registrarla yo solo, y tú no estabas aquí…

—¿Tú puedes qué?

—Mira, te propongo un trato, si tú me dices donde estabas yo te enseño cómo puedo ver toda la escuela.

—No es negociable, Potter.

—Al menos dime si te pasó algo —pidió algo decepcionado, pensando que el tentar a Malfoy haría que le revelara su paradero.

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello, algo nervioso y suspiró —¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado curioso?

—Muchas veces —replicó con una sonrisa.

Draco suspiró nuevamente y se dejó caer en la cama, realmente si se sentía agotado, a su lado Harry lo imitó, Draco pensó que el estar acostado en una cama junto a Potter era algo que se les estaba haciendo costumbre.

—Entonces… ¿Me lo dirás?

—Puede… Veamos que ofreces —dijo girándose para mirar a Potter, no se había dado cuenta que estaban tan cerca y por un momento la mirada verde de Potter tan cerca de él lo dejó sin aire, se giró nuevamente mirando hacia el techo, tratando de no sonrojarse.

—Ya te dije, decirte como ver la escuela por completo y te doy un dato más, sin moverme de aquí.

—Eso es imposible.

—Pruébalo.

Draco arrugó la nariz y suspiró —Bien, no es un gran secreto ni nada del otro mundo y si estuvieras un poco más al tanto del mundo que rescataste lo sabrías, eres pésimo haciendo tratos… —entonces Draco le explicó acerca de las visitas periódicas a la oficina de aurores, específicamente al área de control de exonerados.

—¿Pero por qué te demoraste tanto? —preguntó Harry aún algo confundido, seguramente que Hermione le había explicado esa parte de la condena pero no lo recordaba —. Estuve aquí desde las siete.

—Tenían muchas preguntas.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

Draco soltó una carcajada amarga, una que Harry no le había escuchado nunca y qué le pareció de alguna manera… dolorosa.

—Todo lo qué te puedas imaginar, y hasta lo qué no.

—No entiendo…

—No es novedad —suspiró Draco, Harry le dio un pequeño codazo que Draco ignoró — :qué cene, si hablo con mortífagos, si mi madre me escribe, si estudio, si me bañé, si… no sé, cualquier cosa tonta y estúpida que se te pueda ocurrir.

—No es justo.

—Ya te dije que la vida no es justa, además no importa.

—Sí que importa, no hay ningún derecho de que te tengan tantas horas escuchando sus tontas preguntas irrelevantes.

—Serás auror, Potter, en unos años más posiblemente tú estarás sentado allí haciendo esas mismas irrelevantes preguntas.

—No, no será así, si tengo que estar allí no haré que la gente pierda el tiempo.

—¿Y si te lo ordenan?

—No lo haré.

—Potter, si eres auror tienes que hacer lo que ellos te pidan.

—Entonces renunciaré.

Draco apretó los labios, comiéndose sus reproches y desvió la mirada hacia la alfombra, Potter se había cruzado de brazos en actitud terca.

—Te toca —dijo luego de un momento, Potter le devolvió una mirada confusa y Draco suspiró exasperado —, teníamos un trato ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, cierto —recordó Harry sacando el arrugado pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos y sentándose nuevamente —: Te presento al mapa del merodeador —dijo con orgullo.

—¿Un trozo viejo de pergamino? —preguntó sentándose también.

—Es más que eso —reprochó Harry al momento que sacaba la varita y susurraba las palabras para activarlo. Draco quedó extasiado mirando cada rincón del mapa y de la escuela mientras Harry le explicaba algunos pasajes secretos y lugares que Draco no había visto antes.

Pasada la media noche Harry se quedó dormido nuevamente en la cama de Draco, él, que aún seguía mirando el mapa no tuvo corazón para despertarlo así que fue al baño a ponerse su pijama y se dejó caer junto a Potter, con su varita convocó un par de mantas y cerró los ojos, pensando en lo raro que era que ahora pudiera dormir con Potter a su lado cómo si se tratara de grandes amigos. Tal vez, tuvo que reconocer, era momento de admitir que al fin y al cabo eso era Potter, su amigo.

*****

*Sacharissa Tugwood (1874 - 1966): Inventó la Poción Embellecedora Descubrió las propiedades del pus de bubotubérculo que curan las espinillas. Sobre su lápida se puede leer:"Gracias a Sacharissa Tugwood, el mundo es un lugar más hermoso." (El diccionario . org )

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, como siempre, sus comentarios son lo que me alegra el día y la semana, me encanta leerlos y contestarlos.

Besos a todos y que tengan un lindo día.

Zafy


	14. 14: EL FINAL DE LOS EXÁMENES

Buenos días/noches a todos:

¿Qué tal ha ido su fin de semana? De acuerdo a lo prometido aquí estoy yo con otro capítulo más, este, estoy casi segura y hasta lo puedo apostar, les va a gustar… Espero que me lo hagan saber…

Agradecemos a **Ahgness Black** por betear el capítulo. Me has sido de muchísima ayuda, XD Un beso para ti.

Como siempre, antes de empezar:

Como saben, ningún personaje es mío, sólo lo que les pasa a los personajes luego del séptimo libro.

**Advertencias del fic:** Esto es slash, o sea relaciones entre dos chicos del mismo sexo, si no te gusta, no lo toleras y caíste aquí por error mejor será que abandones la página. Habrá maltratos, intolerancia, drama, lemmons, muerte de más de un personaje, romance, algunas partes empalagosas, otras crueles y mpreg (en un futuro lejano y no muy detallado), así que quedan advertidos.

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"**

**CAPÍTULO 14: "EL FINAL DE LOS EXÁMENES"**

**

* * *

  
**

"Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado".

(Guy de Maupassant)

* * *

_Dic__iembre__ de 1998; Hogwarts. _

Después de que Gryffindor le ganara a Slytherin, a finales de noviembre Ravenclaw acabó con el equipo de Hufflepuff bajo una copiosa lluvia que terminó en tormenta. Luego de eso Gryffindor le ganó a Ravenclaw, en un partido mucho más difícil del que Harry había esperado y con el clima en contra, y Slytherin, tal como ya esperaba, derrotó a Hufflepuff por un gran margen de puntos. Como luego de eso, Gryffindor no tenía ya ningún partido hasta febrero se suspendieron los entrenamientos, sobre todo porque en solo una semana empezarían los primeros exámenes para luego por fin tener tres semanas de vacaciones.

Ron aún estaba enfadado con Harry, por suerte los entrenamientos habían terminado pues Jossy Green, una chica de quinto año que había sido llamada como cazadora para reemplazar a Ginny, no la estaba pasando muy bien, tanto Ron como Rolando Vachss y Leyna Rubrum se encargaban de recordarle a cada momento que, según su opinión, Ginny era mucho mejor jugadora y no intentaban siquiera coordinar con ella los ejercicios. Pese a todo Harry permaneció firme en su decisión y no la volvió a poner en el equipo.

Lo que al inicio se había perfilado como un maravilloso año en donde se dedicaría a estudiar y tratar de ser solo un chico normal se estaba convirtiendo en un muy tortuoso año, las cosas habían cambiado en tan solo unas pocas semanas. Luego del artículo de "El Profeta" el señor y la señora Weasley le habían escrito preguntando si aquello era o no cierto, (aunque apostaban mucho a que no lo era) porque si era cierto se sentían ofendidos de no haber sido comunicados previamente.

Harry escribió una carta para contestar a los Weasley y se adelantó y le envío una más a Andrómeda, previniendo que creyera en aquella noticia. Después de volver de Australia había estrechado lazos con ella y trataba de mantenerse siempre al corriente de Teddy y de la mujer, que ahora vivía sola con el niño, por un momento había pensado en sugerir que visitara a Narcissa, pero recordó que llevaban demasiados años sin hablarse y prefirió no profundizar en el tema.

Las cosas con Hermione estaban más o menos iguales, ella seguía intentando que alguno de los dos (Ron o Harry) diera su brazo a torcer, aunque con muy poco éxito. Ginny atravesaba etapas diferentes, había días en que lo miraba con rabia y trataba de no topárselo durante las clases mientras que habían otros días en que se acercaba a cada oportunidad, pidiéndole hablar y arreglar las cosas, Harry trataba de mantenerse indiferente ante ella. Sus demás compañeros lo trataban bien, aunque algunas veces, sobre todo los más pequeños se le quedaban mirando embobados o le sonreían de manera nerviosa, al inicio no le había fastidiado tanto, había estado muy ocupado compartiendo tiempo con Ron y Hermione como para notarlo pero ahora que andaba solo las cosas eran diferentes, notaba esas actitudes, las miradas de las chicas de quinto y sexto, incluso escuchaba las historias al pasar; aquellos rumores sobre actos heroicos salpicados de actos fantásticos (como haber irrumpido en Gringotts o haber huido de la mansión Malfoy, incluso haber vencido una pandilla de vampiros; pero él solo).

Caminó hasta el tercer piso, como era ya su costumbre y delante del cuadro de La Hada Hermosa susurró la contraseña, entró por el pasillo a la habitación de Malfoy quien estaba, como casi todas las noches, sentado sobre la silla, delante del escritorio estudiando.

—Hola, Malfoy.

Draco no giró a verlo.

—Potter —dijo con voz cansada y continuó escribiendo, Harry ya acostumbrado a que no siempre lo recibiera con una sonrisa y un gesto amable dejó caer la mochila en la cama y sacó el libro de transformaciones, se sentó en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a leer; el silencio los envolvió, apenas y se escuchaba el rasgueo de la pluma de Malfoy sobre el pergamino o el sonido que hacía él mismo al pasar las páginas del libro. Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, compartiendo esa tranquilidad hasta que Malfoy soltó la pluma y levantó los brazos estirándose sobre la silla. Harry dejó de prestar atención al libro para mirarlo: Malfoy pasó las manos tras la cabeza y se estiró hacia atrás dejándole ver todo su perfil y su cabello cayendo suavemente, una pequeña porción del abdomen se dejó ver entre la camiseta y el pantalón y Harry suspiró.

Había aceptado que Malfoy le estaba gustando más de lo que le podía gustar un amigo, era algo diferente a lo que había sentido con Fabio, en Australia: con él todo habían sido fiestas, sexo y diversión, en cambio con Malfoy era distinto; disfrutaba de esos momentos de silencio, de practicar juntos un hechizo o de sus conversaciones, ya muy entrada la noche, prácticamente a oscuras y en susurros. Aquel sentimiento lo hacía sonreír cada vez que lo veía y también le preocupaba, no le había dicho a Malfoy siquiera que era gay, ¿cómo le iba a decir que le gustaba? O peor aún que tal vez estaba enamorándose de él. Tenía el presentimiento además de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él, sabía que Malfoy estaba cómodo a su lado porque tenía alguien con quien hablar y con quien compartir algunas mañanas del sábado, pero solo era porque no tenía más opción.

Draco cerró los ojos, sintiéndose realmente agotado, ya era viernes y había estudiado lo mejor posible, aún le quedaba una semana más antes de que lo exámenes iniciaran y no quería darle a ninguno de los profesores la más mínima oportunidad de reprobarlo. Incluso, con mucho pesar, había renunciado a ayudar al profesor Monroe, quien se había mostrado muy comprensivo aunque claro, prometió que en enero, cuando volvieran de las vacaciones lo ayudaría. Le había escrito a su madre, explicándole como iban las cosas y ella se había mostrado muy animada, le había dicho que no se preocupara por los exámenes, que estaba segura que aprobaría sin ningún problema. No le había contado a ella acerca de Potter y sus constantes visitas porque era un tema que ni él mismo entendía y no que se estuviera quejando, para nada, en el fondo disfrutaba de la compañía del chico, de sus chistes tontos y de su forma de ver todo pero, poco a poco se había dado cuenta que tantas noches juntos, tantas conversaciones y prácticas de hechizos estaban derivando en un gusto irracional. Sí, irracional porque no tenía nada de racional que le gustara un heterosexual con el cual no tenía la más mínima oportunidad. Y aunque la tuviera, ¿Qué conseguiría? ¿Un par de buenas sesiones de sexo? Debía confesar que extrañaba estar con alguien, solo había estado con Yarik, con nadie más y durante mucho tiempo no había sentido siquiera deseos de estar con otro, ¿cómo tenerlos entre la guerra, la prisión y la escuela? Pero ahora, al parecer el tiempo había hecho que se relajara, pues nuevamente volvía a tener ese deseo, y su deseo se canalizaba únicamente a través de un solo chico, de Harry-el-inalcanzable-heterosexual-Potter.

—Hey —dijo Harry haciendo que Draco abriera los ojos completamente, algo sobresaltado.

—Qué.

—Pensé que te habías quedado dormido.

—Solo descansaba, llevo todo el día en esta traducción de runas y estoy agotado.

—¿Por qué no vas a la cama?

—Porque tú estás aquí y no me dormiré contigo delante, es de muy mala educación.

—Ya te he visto dormir antes.

—Pero porque te quedaste a dormir y despertaste antes o porque entraste sin autorización pero nunca porque yo lo haya elegido así.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y cerró el libro —No tienes que tener tantos modales, solo se trata de mí ¿sabes?

—Los modales se practican siempre, Potter, aunque solo se trate de ti.

—De acuerdo… veo que hoy estás de mal humor.

—No, solo cansado.

—Ah… ¿Qué tal te fue con el profesor Cummings? ¿De qué te quería hablar? —preguntó Harry recordando que el jefe de Slytherin había citado a Draco a su oficina.

—Oh —Draco se levantó y caminó hacia la cama, para dejarse caer en ella, giró lo suficiente para poder ver a Harry a la cara, por un instante se perdió registrando sus rasgos una vez más, como hacía cada vez más seguido, hasta que se recordó que estaban en medio de una charla —Hablar sobre mi carrera para luego de Hogwarts…

—Genial, seguro pronto Madame Hooch nos citará también —replicó Harry—. ¿Qué escogiste? ¿Pociones? Creo que tienes futuro con las curativas y…

—Potter, por supuesto que no escogí ninguna —gruñó Draco interrumpiéndolo, había pasado parte de la tarde molesto por eso, por no poder estudiar nada más saliendo de Hogwarts, por no poder hacer nada de provecho que lo hiciera salir adelante, sacar a su madre de aquel horrible sitio y convertirlos en la familia que eran antes.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

Draco le dio una mirada dura y no contestó, cerró los ojos.

—Malfoy, ¿no dijiste que era de mala educación hacer eso? —reprochó Harry acercándose a la cama.

—Pero solo se trata de ti.

—¡Que descortés! —Harry de un salto se sentó en la cama, muy cerca de Draco, haciéndolo dar un bote por el asombro —No me lo dirás entonces.

—No tengo ganas de hablarlo.

—A veces hablar…

—Ya, hace que te sientas mejor —completó Draco hoscamente —, me lo has dicho más de una vez.

—Porque siempre te niegas a hablar.

—Porque no tengo que hablarte.

—Bien, no lo hagas —concluyó Harry echándose junto a Malfoy—, pero tarde o temprano me lo dirás.

—Probablemente —admitió Draco, al fin sabía que eso era cierto.

—Porque siempre lo haces —continuó Harry, que ya se conocía muy bien ese aspecto de Malfoy, solo tenía que seguir hablando y hablando y hablando hasta desesperarlo a tal punto que terminaba confesando que lo molestaba sólo para que se callara.

—Ajá.

—Y yo puedo seguir aquí, toda la noche, esperando a que te atrevas a decirme que ocurre, tal vez es por la reunión con el profesor Cummings que estás de muy mal humor, tal vez te dijo que no servías para la carrera que querías, aunque si se trataba de pociones estoy seguro que sí sirves. Sin embargo, puedes haber pensado en alguna otra carrera, quizá rompedor de maldiciones en Gringotts, pero personalmente creo que los duendes no te caen bien… y honestamente, con el carácter que te gastas no creo que tú tampoco les simpatices mucho, no obstante si podrías hacer carrera allí, creo que tienes el porte de banquero muggle, supongo que no debe distar mucho de…

—¡Demonios! —gritó Draco sentándose y con ambas manos tapándose los oídos, Harry le dio una mirada inocente y Draco frunció el ceño—. Eres imposible, ¿es qué no hay forma de que te calles?

—Sí, claro que la hay —contestó Harry.

Draco se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente —Bien.

—Que me cuentes qué fue lo que pasó ¿Por qué no quieres tomar ninguna carrera?

Draco cerró los ojos y trató de hablar con claridad, sin mirarlo a la cara, ya sentía demasiada vergüenza todos los días por lo bajo que había caído, no quería ver la mirada de Potter sintiendo pena por él.

—¿Malfoy? —insistió Harry.

—Porque para lo que soy bueno es pociones, y el lugar más económico que hay es un instituto público, pero no acepta ex mortífagos, ni exonerados, así que no es una opción viable.

—Oh, yo…

—Y luego está el otro sitio, la "Universidad Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor* para ciencias naturales, botánica y pociones", en Londres, es privada y la más famosa de Europa, vienen muchos estudiantes del exterior para poder estudiar allí, es sumamente costosa, aunque por supuesto la enseñanza es de lo mejor…

Harry asintió y en un loco impulso buscó con su mano sobre la cama la mano de Draco, que se sobresaltó al sentirlo pero no trató de apartarlo.

—Lo siento… no debí molestarte tanto para que me dijeras.

Draco soltó el aire suavemente, ninguno de los dos se miraban a la cara pero sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón agitarse con más fuerza, y estaba seguro que no era por la confesión que había hecho, sino por esa mano que se sujetaba a la suya. —Igual te lo hubiera dicho en algún momento.

—Tal vez haya una solución… podrías buscar un empleo y estudiar, o yo podría…

—Potter —Draco presionó un poco más sus dedos entre los de Harry—, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, eso es algo que no va a pasar.

—Yo…

—¿Por favor? —pidió Draco interrumpiéndolo, luego de un instante escuchó a Harry suspirar.

—Bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, inconcientemente aún tomados de la mano y con los ojos cerrados durante mucho rato más.

*****

Cuando despertó notó un cuerpo cálido enredado en él, sus piernas se abrazaban las unas a las otras y sus pelvis se rozaban, antes siquiera de tener completa conciencia de que había despertado ya sabía de quien se trataba. No era la primera vez que dormían juntos y siempre de una u otra manera terminaban igual, enredados, excitados y sobre todo algo avergonzados, eso era algo de lo que nunca hablaban, el primero en despertar se apartaba lo más rápido posible, no había confrontación ni encaramiento, pero esta mañana Harry no quería alejarse, sus manos extrañamente aún estaban entrelazadas, tal como la noche anterior, cuando se habían quedado en silencio, y luego, aparentemente dormidos.

Levantó el rostro unos centímetros, tratando de no moverse y no sentirse más excitado contra el cuerpo del rubio, solo quería mirarlo, verlo dormir, y así lo hizo. Por mucho rato más vio como su pecho se elevaba y bajaba lentamente, como su respiración agitaba un par de mechones sobre su frente, su cabello rubio y delgado se veía bastante suave y se preguntó que tal sería acariciarlo; sus labios sonrojados exhalaban el aire lentamente. Harry había visto un par de veces dormir a Fabio y a Ginny y nunca había sentido la cantidad de sentimientos que en este momento sentía, por uno había sentido ansiedad, ganas de despertarlo para poder tocarlo y besarlo, por la otra en cierta forma algo de ternura, como quien ve algo muy lindo y desea apreciarlo, en cambio con Malfoy todos los sentimientos se enredaban y el solo pensar en ellos lo dejaban agotado y confundido, quería dejarlo dormir, no perturbar sus sueños y tranquilidades, acariciar con sus dedos esos labios, conocer su sabor y también fundirse en su cuerpo, cuidarlo y protegerlo, encargarse de que siempre sonriera, de que nunca más tuviera miedo o penas, y todo eso lo asustaba, y le provocaba salir corriendo y esconderse, alejarse lo más posible para no tener la menor oportunidad de dañarlo, de dañarse a si mismo. Suspiró frustrado, como tantas veces en que pensaba en Malfoy, solo que está vez su resoplido trajo como consecuencia que Malfoy abriera los ojos, por un instante pareció confundido hasta que sus ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos, apenas duró un segundo antes que los ojos se abrieran más de lo normal y el cuerpo de Malfoy se lanzara hacia atrás, casi cayendo de la cama.

—Mierda, Potter —chilló Draco sentándose completamente y mirándolo asombrado, no pensó que despertarían de esa manera o al menos no que se mirarían las caras en un momento así.

—¿Nunca puedes despertar de buen humor? —reprochó Harry sentándose también y empezando a buscar sus cosas, lo mejor era que volviera a su dormitorio y no mencionar o darle tiempo a Malfoy a mencionar aquello.

—Sí, solo que no lo hago cuando estás aquí… —quiso decir apretujando, y que no era mal humor precisamente, pero se abstuvo —, mirándome y molestando.

—Ya, ya, eres un pequeño amargado.

—No soy pequeño —replicó Draco con un chillido que le pareció indigno en cuanto salió de su boca, sintió sonrojarse un poco más mientras Potter aún recogía sus cosas del suelo —; soy más grande que tú y definitivamente no soy amargado.

—Y quejicas además.

—¡Potter!

—Ya, ya, por el bien de mi integridad física me marcharé, además no quiero que alguien se dé cuenta que no he dormido allí.

—Como si fuera la primera vez —replicó Draco tendiéndose en la cama nuevamente y mirando distraídamente a Potter, o mejor dicho, apreciando sus movimientos.

—Sí, pero no quiero que me castiguen, lo último que necesito es un castigo a puertas de los primeros exámenes.

—Tienes razón —suspiró Draco mientras veía a Harry caminar hacia la salida y se le ocurrió agregar —Hey, Potter, si necesitas que te ayude a estudiar o…

—Por supuesto, Malfoy —completó Harry con una sonrisa de aquellas que le iluminaban el rostro y los ojos, de aquellas que lograban hacer que Draco perdiera el aire —; nos vemos.

—Si, nos vemos —susurró Draco. En cuanto Harry salió, cerró los ojos una vez más y en su mente flotó aquella sonrisa y ese rostro durante mucho tiempo más hasta que se volvió a quedar dormido.

*****

—Menos mal que de verdad no tienes a otra y que no fue por eso que me dejaste —dijo la voz de Ginny desde uno de los sillones de la sala común en el momento que Harry entraba silenciosamente, maldijo el haberse quitado la capa no bien entrar a la sala común y no haber verificado el mapa antes. Resignado se giró para mirar a la chica que estaba en pijama, de brazos cruzados y mirándolo acusadoramente.

—Ese no es tu asunto, pero no, no tengo a nadie más —explicó sin acercarse más a ella.

—Por favor, no nos hagamos tontos —reprochó ella poniéndose en pie, Harry suspiró molesto y se apoyó en la baranda de la escalera, presentía que la discusión tendría para rato —, es obvio que no te pasaste la noche en la biblioteca leyendo y la sala de los menesteres ya no existe, así que es seguro que te quedaste a dormir en la cama de _esa _a la que no quieres que nadie conozca y por la que seguramente te enfadaste cuando te besé.

—Ginny, te lo dije, te lo diré y lo repetiré hasta el cansancio, no hay ella, no puede haber una ella, porque no me gustan ellas —lo dijo todo en casi un susurro —, y no estoy teniendo ningún novio ni aventura de esas y sobre todo, y esta es la parte que quiero que se te grabe de una maldita vez en la cabeza ¡No te importa!

—Pero a Hooch y a McGonagall les importará saber que su niño dorado se escabulle en las noches y regresa al amanecer.

—Seguramente, eres libre de hacerlo, no me importa —mintió Harry encogiéndose de hombros—; no me vas a chantajear con eso.

La expresión de Ginny cambió a una de asombro, al parecer sí había creído que con eso lo lograría chantajear —Pero… entonces ¿dónde vas? ¿Con quién…?

—Tengo sueño, hablamos otro día —le interrumpió Harry y se dio la vuelta para seguir subiendo las escaleras, recordándose que la próxima vez no se quitaría la capa y usaría el mapa del merodeador.

Ginny se quedó de pie observando como Harry se marchaba y apretó los puños con fuerza, no la dejarían y menos por otra tipa que no se merecía siquiera una mirada de Harry, otra que seguramente se estaba aprovechando de él y de sus buenos sentimientos. Harry no tenía derecho a amar a nadie que no fuera ella, lo había prometido y debía cumplirlo.

*****

Estudiar con Malfoy era dos veces más difícil que con Hermione, al parecer el chico se había estudiado todos los libros hasta el final del curso y tenía todo muy bien aprendido, con lo cual corregía a Harry a cada instante, para cuando llegó la hora de marcharse Harry se sentía enfadado y frustrado por haber quedado como un inepto delante de Malfoy.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —preguntó Draco, tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso, de pie delante de Harry que le sonrió en respuesta.

—Mañana, aún tengo mucho que estudiar y necesito obtener buenas calificaciones para postular a la Escuela de Aurores.

Draco apretó los labios un instante y luego asintió —Por supuesto, aunque de todas maneras no creo que no entres, eres muy bueno en los cursos que exigen.

—Gracias —respondió Harry dando un paso más hacia él y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Draco, sintió cierto regocijo al percibir a Malfoy saltar por el solo toque —, por ayudarme a estudiar.

—No… —Draco casi se da una patada a sí mismo, solo era una mano sobre su hombro, _¡solo una mano sobre su hombro, por todos los demonios!,_ su calor y nerviosismo estaban totalmente injustificados —No lo agradezcas hasta que pasen los exámenes.

—O los EXTASIS —musitó Harry acercando un poco más el rostro hacia Draco que, aún sin encararlo, solamente asintió de manera algo nerviosa, eso lo hizo sonreír aún más y se preguntó que pasaría si se inclinaba un poquito más de tal manera que sus labios quedaran demasiado cerca y pudiera besarlo lentamente…

—¿No te ibas? No querrás que te encuentren después del toque de queda con todo y el mapa y la capa —reprochó Draco alejándose de su agarre y tratando de no parecer nervioso.

Harry parpadeó un poco y luego asintió para salir corriendo.

Ya en el pasillo Harry se dejó caer sobre una de las paredes, su corazón latiendo con fuerza y sintiéndose de alguna manera frustrado, si tan solo hubiera actuado más rápido, tal vez lo hubiera podido besar y luego… ¿quién sabe lo qué habría pasado?

En su habitación Draco, para reproche de toda la gala de modales que le habían enseñado, se había dejado caer en el piso, sobre la alfombra y mirando al techo, mientras mentalmente se repetía una y otra vez: —No me iba a besar, solo era tu imaginación, los heterosexuales no besan chicos gays —y quería creer que ese sentimiento que tenía no era decepción, no estaba decepcionado porque Potter no lo besara, claro que no.

*****

—Harry —llamó su atención Hermione, en el gran comedor durante el desayuno.

—Dime…

—¿Estás estudiando? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, desde que Harry había sacado a Ginny del equipo y Ron no le hablaba eran pocas las ocasiones en que ellos tenían la oportunidad de platicar —. No te he visto mucho por la sala común o la biblioteca.

—No me gusta estar allí por ahora.

—Harry… —Hermione suspiró y dio una mirada a sus demás compañeros que comían cuchicheando entre ellos —, lo siento.

Harry le dio una mirada confundida —¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

—Porque prometí que te ayudaría y apoyaría y ahora…

—Tú nunca has dejado de apoyarme, eres la única que lo hace, pese a todo creo que siempre has estado allí…

Hermione se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia la entrada del gran comedor donde Ron, junto a Dean y Neville venía caminando.

—No quiero que se peleen por mi culpa, mejor ve.

—No tiene derecho a enfadarse y mucho menos si es que estoy hablando contigo, a veces se le olvida que somos amigos, que los tres lo somos.

Ron se acercó bastante hasta Hermione como si esperara que la chica se levantara y se acercara, pero eso no ocurrió, la chica tomó un par de tostadas del plato de centro y continuó allí sentada, comiendo tranquilamente.

—Hermione, no quiero…

—Ya, Harry, ¡por Merlín!, no estamos haciendo nada malo y ya va siendo tiempo de que entre en razón —interrumpió Hermione—, además no me has contestado a la primera pregunta.

—¿Cuál pregunta?

—¿Estás estudiando? —le dio una mirada crítica —. En una semana empiezan los primeros exámenes y no quiero que repruebes o que…

—Sí, he estudiado —contestó Harry cortando sus replicas —, todo lo que vendrá en los exámenes, y seguiré estudiando, no te preocupes…

—Lo hago, Harry, lo hago —suspiró Hermione mientras Ron se sentaba más cerca de ellos pero alejado por varios asientos, dándoles miradas de reojo de vez en cuando, Harry se sintió peor aún —, pero si me dices que en verdad te estás preocupando y estudiando…

—Aprobaré, no te preocupes por eso.

—Harry, tú… ¿estás…? Ya sabes… ¿saliendo con alguien?

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? —reprochó Harry, Hermione se sonrojó un poco y negó con la cabeza. Entonces Harry comprendió:

—Te lo dijo Ginny, ¿verdad?

—Hizo un pequeño berrinche al respecto, ya que lo mencionas, lo que hizo que Ron se enfadara más, ella jura que se trata de otra chica y yo pues creo que tal vez es otro chico —Harry notó que de alguna manera, pese al esfuerzo que su amiga estaba poniendo, aún le costaba hablar del asunto.

—Debí imaginar que no se quedaría callada… me la encontré el otro día en la sala común y le dije que no era cierto.

—Pero no te creyó.

—No, no lo hizo —Harry suspiró y dejó de revolver la comida sobre su plato—. No estoy saliendo con nadie —afirmó sabiendo que era verdad, le gustaba Malfoy, soñaba con él casi siempre y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero definitivamente no estaban saliendo.

—Supongo que… —Hermione dio una mirada hacia Ron, apenas un instante antes de negar con la cabeza y mirar hacia Harry —¿Te he dicho ya que solo necesita tiempo?

—Miles de veces Hermione, pero justo ahora no estoy de humor para hablar de eso… —Harry levantó una mano pidiéndole a su amiga que lo dejara continuar —, ni de Ginny, sé que ambos están molestos, pero creo que quiero ser un poco egoísta y pensar que esta vez no es mi culpa.

—Y no lo es, Harry, claro que no.

*****

Durante las clases del día Draco no se pudo concentrar por completo, incluso el profesor Flitwick le llamó la atención duramente por no completar el encantamiento correctamente, lo que hizo que los Slytherin y los Hufflepuff rieran sonoramente, pero es que su mente estaba muy distraída, dándole vueltas a Potter y lo que había pasado la noche anterior y lo mal que se había sentido durante el desayuno cuando lo había visto cuchicheando de esa manera tan íntima con Granger, la comadreja se había quedado alejado, mirándolos fastidiado, y se preguntó si es que la verdadera razón por la cual Potter estaba tan distante con sus amigos no sería que le estaba gustando Granger y que la comadreja estaría enfadado por eso, porque le estaba quitando a la novia. Cuando estaban en quinto año se había sorprendido de ver que Potter comenzaba a salir con Chang, siempre creyó que se terminaría emparejando con Granger, y en sexto, pese a todo lo que había pasado también se encontró asombrado de que Potter se hiciera novio de la comadreja junior, ahora sin embargo entendía un poco más, quizá Potter había estado enamorado de Granger y no podía evitar tratar de quitársela a su amigo. Algo no muy noble para tratarse de un Gryffindor.

_¡Demonios, estoy celoso!_, concluyó aquella noche en su habitación; celoso de ratificar que Potter era heterosexual y que nunca tendría ninguna oportunidad con él; y aunque ya antes había notado eso e incluso lo había aceptado, verlo en realidad era mucho más duro de lo que había esperado.

Decidió concentrarse en las lecciones de estudios Muggles, tal como venía haciendo durante el verano; había estudiado con especial atención todas las costumbres y aquellos extraños artefactos, convencido de que en un futuro muy cercano tendría que usarlos y vivir en ese mundo, además el profesor Cooper era un muy orgulloso hijo de muggles que se empeñaba en repetirles una y mil veces durante las clases que la ignorancia sobre las cosas muggles era su peor debilidad.

Trató de alejar su mente de Potter y lo consiguió durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que el susodicho apareció nuevamente, como siempre entrando en su habitación sin siquiera tocar.

—Hola, Malfoy ¿qué tal ha ido tu día? —preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama y abriendo la mochila.

Draco recordó al grupo de Ravenclaw que lo había estado insultando durante el cambio de horas en la tarde pero no lo mencionó, solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lectura.

—Día difícil ¿eh? Yo tampoco he tenido uno muy bueno —contó dejándose caer completamente sobre la cama, con el libro de pociones, dispuesto a estudiar y no reprobar.

—Supongo que Weasley se debe haber enfadado más aún —murmuró luego de un momento en que decidió que definitivamente con Potter sobre su cama no había forma de que pudiera seguir estudiando, cerró el libro con un suspiro cansado y giró para ver a Potter que lo miraba sorprendido.

—¿Por qué Ron estaría enfadado conmigo? O más enfadado en realidad —preguntó con cautela, no creyendo posible que Draco supiera en realidad que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Pues, tratar de bajarle a la novia, si es que no se la bajaste ya, no es algo que se le hace a los amigos… según recuerdo. Y aún me acuerdo algo sobre eso de las leyes de los amigos.

—¿Quién…? —Harry dejó el libro a un lado y se sentó, aún sintiendo que todo era demasiado confuso—. No te entiendo… yo no me he bajado nada.

—Pues en el comedor parecías muy interesado en Granger y Weasley no parecía muy contento.

—¿Ahora nos espías?

—¡Yo no espío! —reprochó Draco cruzándose de brazos—. Solo te digo lo que vi, ni que estuvieran en un lugar oculto, estaban allí, en medio del Gran Comedor.

—Hermione y yo no tenemos nada, nunca se me ha pasado siquiera por la cabeza tener algo con ella.

—Yo solo preguntaba —Draco sintió que se sonrojaba ante la mirada intensa que le daba Potter y decidió que estudiar o fingir hacerlo era lo mejor.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eh?

—Por qué lo preguntabas.

—Solo sana curiosidad.

—No creo que tu curiosidad sea sana.

—Pues gracias por lo que me toca, pero si era pura curiosidad —_y celos_, se agregó mentalmente, aunque rogó por no parecer tan obvio.

—A veces eres extraño —murmuró Harry sin comprender aún la situación, casi parecía como si Draco le estuviera echando la bronca, como si fueran novios o algo parecido y lo hubiera encontrado haciendo algo malo. Se sintió tonto por llegar a aquella conclusión.

—Estoy seguro que tú lo eres más —contraatacó Draco no queriendo dejar a Potter con la última palabra.

—Bien, entonces ambos lo somos —concluyó Harry—. ¿Podrías…? El lunes es el examen de pociones y no entiendo…

Draco suspiró profundamente y luego cerró el libro una vez más, cuando encaró a Potter, este sonreía casi tímidamente y aquella era una sonrisa que le gustaba ver.

—Claro —murmuró acercándose a la cama para ver de cual poción se trataba y tratando de no imaginar todo lo que él le podría hacer a Potter sobre esas sábanas.

*****

Draco tocó la puerta con suavidad, dio una mirada hacia los lados, Potter había insistido en acompañarlo y ambos, cubiertos con la capa de invisibilidad habían cruzado el castillo para llegar hasta las mazmorras, aquel paseo había puesto a prueba su fuerza de voluntad, pues como ambos habían crecido aún más durante el último verano, tenían que ir muy pegados el uno al otro durante todo el trayecto para que nadie los viera, lo que terminó con un Draco bastante acalorado y por qué negarlo, excitado, con el mero contacto de los brazos y piernas de Potter. Había dicho que lo esperaría para luego regresar a la habitación de Draco y que si es que él quería escucharía de lo que la reunión había tratado.

Draco le había vuelto a repetir que era un curioso insufrible y Potter solo había reído, como si sus insultos no le molestasen más. En el fondo Draco sabía que realmente ya no le molestaban más así como tampoco él buscaba herirlo con sus palabras.

—Adelante —dijo la voz del hombre desde el interior del despacho y Draco suspiró y entró.

*****

Harry se sentó contra la pared se dedicó a estudiar el mapa del merodeador, fijándose primero en el despacho en el que Draco había entrado, el profesor Monroe y Draco se mantenían a buena distancia uno del otro. Sintiéndose un poco más relajado su mirada vagó por el resto del castillo, muchos de sus compañeros, incluyendo a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, estaban en la biblioteca, ya solo quedaba ese fin de semana antes de los exámenes y se suponía que él también debería estar estudiando, pero la lechuza del profesor Monroe pidiéndole a Malfoy que se reuniera con él los había interrumpido.

Pese a que el chico había argumentado que podía ir solo y volver pronto, había creído necesario el acompañarlo, podría ser que sus compañeros estuvieran demasiado enfrascados en los próximos exámenes pero la experiencia le había enseñado que no había que subestimarlos, después de todo, ya había sido testigo de más de un ataque de insultos, y aunque, por ordenes de Malfoy, no había podido defenderlo delante de ellos, al menos podía velar por evitar esos ataques, como venía haciendo desde varias semanas atrás, tratando de estar cerca de los pasillos por los cuales Malfoy transitaba o estando atento a cualquier rumor de un nuevo plan para mortificar al chico.

Aún no encontraba la forma de decirle a Malfoy que era gay, y más aún, que le gustaba, que se sentía cómodo con él, que disfrutaba el tiempo juntos de una manera que no lo había hecho antes, que le gustaría poder seguir pasando las noches con él, que le encantaba despertar con él, que lo quería besar y abrazar… que quería muchas más cosas. Tal vez pronto encontraría la valentía necesaria para hacerlo, para confesarse, pero por lo pronto solo se limitaba a pasar el tiempo con él, a rozar sus manos accidentalmente o a observarlo mientras el rubio estudiaba, ajeno a todo el remolino de sensaciones y sentimientos que causaba con su sola presencia.

*****

—Toma asiento, por favor, Draco —pidió amablemente el profesor Monroe mientras sacaba un grupo de pergaminos del escritorio.

—Gracias.

—Sé que deberías estar estudiando para los exámenes y créeme que esto no te quitará mucho tiempo —el profesor Monroe le dio una mirada intensa y sonrió—; te he dicho muchas veces ya del gran talento que tienes para las pociones y más que para prepararlas, para crearlas, un don muy cotizado en la actualidad.

—Sí, señor… me lo ha dicho antes.

—Y el profesor Cummings me comentó, muy preocupado, debo admitir, que tú has decidido no seguir con esa ni con ninguna otra carrera.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada hacia el grupo de pergaminos que el profesor había dejado sobre su escritorio, pero estaban boca abajo así que no podía leer su contenido.

—Y eso es un tema que me preocupa a mí también…— continuó.

—Profesor, yo… —Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y levantó el rostro, recuperando el temple y el orgullo de antaño—; yo simplemente no puedo.

—Sí, el profesor Cummings también me habló acerca de tus problemas.

—Él no tenía porque hacerlo —reprochó Draco.

—Pero lo hizo, porque él, al igual que yo, vemos en ti a alguien muy capaz, a alguien que realmente merece la oportunidad de estudiar… no dejarte hacerlo es como privar al mundo de tu talento.

Draco soltó una carcajada tensa —El mundo no quiere saber nada acerca de mí o de mi talento.

—Me temo que difiero. Los creadores de pociones, los verdaderos creadores, son algo que no se ve muy seguido, menos ahora que está tan de moda querer ser auror, o inefable y todas esas cosas.

—Yo no soy un creador, apenas y he logrado hacer un par de pociones curativas o…

—Exacto —interrumpió el profesor Monroe poniéndose en pie, sonriente —, y sin estudios, sin ninguna guía, eso es de lo que hablo, imagínate lo que lograrás hacer cuando seas un fabricante de pociones formado y autorizado.

—Eso no pasará.

—Si es que tú no quieres que pase.

—Ya le dije que no tengo opción —reprochó Draco sintiéndose cada vez mas molesto, ¿por qué no lo podían dejar en paz con ese tema?

—¿Y si la tuvieras? ¿Si existiera esa posibilidad?

—No existe.

—Bien… —el profesor Monroe volvió a sentarse y tomó entre las manos el grupo de pergaminos que había dejado sobre el escritorio—. Dicen que las oportunidades se las crea uno, que no se las encuentra al azar…

—Eso es muggle —replicó Draco, recordando esa frase de la clase del profesor Cooper.

—Pues sí, lo es, pero en fin no estamos aquí para hablar de frases muggles. Todos los años la "Universidad Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor" organiza un programa de becas, como comprenderás es uno de los más solicitados de Europa, muchos alumnos de muchos países postulan a ella, por preferencia la universidad prefiere tener alumnos ingleses, por un tema de predilección al talento nacional, y este año, como los anteriores y pese a la pasada guerra la universidad ha vuelto a abrir la convocatoria…

—¿Una beca?

—Completa, incluye los 4 años de carrera, la estadía en el campus, alimentación, y los materiales, por supuesto que está de más decir que para mantenerla cada año se hace una evaluación de los progresos del alumno becado y que se debe mantener un nivel aceptable de calificaciones y de conducta.

—Pero, profesor Monroe, yo… le agradezco que haya averiguado todo eso pero ellos no me darán una beca, no se la darían a nadie con mis antecedentes.

—Es muy interesante que menciones eso, también lo hizo el profesor Cummings, pero hace décadas que se instaló una forma de calificación distinta… hubieron muchos casos de favoritismo y por eso se instauró la calificación anónima, cuando tú te inscribes un código te es entregado y ese mismo código es creado en los expedientes del jurado, pero protegido por un hechizo non-cônfrâctum, es decir que nadie, ni siquiera el jurado puede saber la identidad del aspirante hasta el día en que la beca ya esté otorgada, de más está decir que el hechizo te impide revelar dicho código, no hay forma de que sepan que eres tú.

—Non- cônfrâctum —repitió Draco tratando de memorizarlo y buscarlo más tarde—. Pero… cuando se den cuenta, si es que yo gano, claro está, cuando se den cuenta que se trata de mí me la quitaran y…

—No, no, ellos no pueden hacer eso, tienen un contrato vinculante, la universidad se toma muy en serio la participación de alumnos de primera clase, tal como lo serías tú.

—Pero…

—Deja de decir eso, Draco —reprochó el profesor Monroe, hablando con voz dura, era la primera vez que Draco lo escuchaba de esa manera y el asombro lo hizo permanecer en silencio. El profesor soltó un suspiro y se adelantó un poco hacia él —Draco, no te niegues a intentarlo; los peros y hubieras los podemos dejar para luego si es que ocurren, mientras debes concentrarte en esto, en esta oportunidad, yo estoy convencido de que eres la persona más calificada para esta beca, he revisado tu expediente, he revisado tu trabajo en clase e incluso tu desempeño en otras materias afines, lo puedes lograr, si es que tan solo dejas de andar buscando excusas para no intentarlo.

Draco permaneció en silencio, analizando las palabras de su profesor, finalmente cuando se decidió a hablar, lo hizo con voz ronca —¿Y… cuáles son los requisitos?

—Los tengo aquí, te piden un mínimo de tres cartas de parte de profesores o personas influyentes que recomienden tu labor en la escuela; en actividades extra curriculares o en la rama en la que te desempeñarás, el profesor Cummings, la profesora McGonagall y yo las estamos preparando, eso es algo por lo que ya no te debes preocupar.

—Gracias.

—Lo demás son solo evaluaciones, tu calificación de TIMO y de EXTASIS, revisé tu expediente, y obtuviste el TIMO más alto en pociones, eso es fantástico, ahora debemos hacer que obtengas un resultado similar en tus EXTASIS y los tendremos comiendo de la mano…

—Señor yo aún no sé… es decir, si estuviera solo, si no tuviera responsabilidades…

—¿Qué otra responsabilidad además de intentar salir adelante puedes tener?

—Mi madre… ella.

—Ella estará bien, estoy seguro que si hablo con ella estará de acuerdo con nosotros en que esta es una oportunidad que no puedes despreciar.

—No, por favor no hable con ella —negó rápidamente con la cabeza —. Tan solo entiéndame: una carrera de cuatro años implica mucho tiempo y dedicación, y mi madre ahora trabaja para el Ministerio, el profesor Cummings ya le debe haber explicado, y con eso que le pagan mantiene la casa y… —agachó la mirada, no había hablado con nadie de eso, ni siquiera con Potter —no creo que sea justo que solo ella aporte…

—Estuve investigando un poco más acerca de tu familia —interrumpió el profesor Monroe dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre la silla una vez más —, me atrajo mucho saber más de una familia tan imponente como la tuya…

Draco quiso corregirlo, una familia que antes fue imponente y que ahora ya no era nada, pero se abstuvo y continuó escuchando al profesor.

—Tengo entendido que los Malfoy vienen de Francia, familia descendiente de los primeros magos, una de las pocas que aún conserva su totalidad de sangre pura, sin embargo el árbol genealógico se corta extrañamente en mil setecientos veinticinco, con el señor Mared Malfoy y luego hay un tiempo en blanco para luego en mil setecientos setenta aparecer Humam Malfoy, como el gran administrador de una renovada fortuna Malfoy.

—¿Renovada?

—Renovada… si así es, investigué con unos contactos en el Ministerio francés y ellos me explicaron la siguiente historia: A inicios de mil setecientos la familia Malfoy era la más poderosa de Francia y varios países más de Europa, liderados por el patriarca, en ese momento Zeno Malfoy, quien tuvo un único hijo; Mared Malfoy, se dice que este chico fue la desgracia de su familia, cuando su padre cayó enfermo de una extraña y desconocida enfermedad Mared no tuvo mejor idea que intentar crear nuevas fortunas, pero solo consiguió perderlo todo, fue muy vergonzoso, Zeno Malfoy murió en medio de la gran crisis ocasionada por Mared Malfoy, quien luego de llegar a la pobreza absoluta…

—¿Cómo puede haber perdido toda la fortuna Malfoy? Es decir, nadie puede acabar con una fortuna tan grande… —interrumpió Draco asombrado.

—Me inclinó a pensar que fue engañado, no creo que haya sido un chico muy listo. Hacia mil setecientos veinticinco él, junto con su esposa y su único hijo, Humam Malfoy desaparecieron de Francia, muchos creyeron que habían muerto. Este chico, Humam Malfoy al parecer había heredado lo mejor de los genes de los Malfoy y era todo un genio, en cuanto cumplió los diecisiete años se prometió devolver a su familia el nombre y el honor que su padre había perdido, muchos años después, en los que sufrió y trabajó arduamente tratando de sacar la mayor ventaja de los negocios y tratos, pudo volver junto a sus padres y su esposa a Francia, con la frente en alto y ganándose un lugar respetable nuevamente; desde entonces la fortuna ha ido creciendo y creciendo y los Malfoy han sido lo que son hasta ahora.

—Yo nunca había escuchado esa historia.

—No lo dudo, pero el tema aquí, Draco, es que yo sé que tú sientes mucho orgullo de ser un Malfoy y quiero que sepas que no es la primera vez que tú familia pierde el nombre y la posición, solo se necesita a alguien que sea capaz de recobrar todo y siendo tú el último de los Malfoy, debería inclinarme a pensar que de alguna manera es tú responsabilidad.

—Vaya…

—Y claro, no necesariamente tienes que convertirte en Ministro como en efecto consiguió varios años después de su retorno el señor Humam Malfoy, creo que hay muchas formas de levantar la cabeza y prosperar… —levantó los pergaminos y se los entregó a Draco que recién notó cuanto temblaban sus manos cuando quiso tomarlos —. Está es solo una de ellas, estudia todo lo que dice allí y luego podremos seguir con esta charla cuando tengas las cosas más claras.

—Sí, sí, señor —dijo poniéndose de un salto en pie, apretando con fuerza los pergaminos.

—Nos vemos en el examen el día lunes entonces.

—Gracias señor, buenas noches —se despidió Draco caminando hacia la salida con los pergaminos contra el pecho y con la cabeza demasiado llena de información.

Avanzó casi sin darse cuenta unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo antes de sentir que "algo" tiraba de su brazo, por un momento trató de soltarse.

—Hey, soy yo —susurró Harry y Draco se relajó rápidamente.

—Lo siento.

—No importa, volvamos a tu habitación —respondió Harry abriendo la capa para dejarlo pasar, notó los pergaminos que Draco traía y espero que en cuanto llegaran le contara de que había tratado la reunión y sobre todo porque había tardado tanto.

*****

Tal como Harry esperaba en un inicio Malfoy no le quiso contar absolutamente nada de lo que había hablado con el profesor Monroe, obediente al horario que tenían, se dedicó a estudiar mientras Malfoy continuaba leyendo los pergaminos que había traído de la oficina del profesor.

Draco repasaba una y otra vez aquellos documentos, estaba la solicitud de beca, los compromisos y las cartas de los tres profesores, el currículo de clases, imágenes de las instalaciones e incluso las actividades extra que podía tomar. Trataba de encontrar algo que lo desalentara, alguna cosa que le dijera que era imposible continuar con eso, que no había forma de que lo aceptaran pero, a menos que fallara en sus exámenes de admisión y en sus EXTASIS, no había razón para que no lo consideraran, siempre existía la posibilidad de que alguien más le ganara la beca, es decir, que existiera alguien mejor que él, si eso ocurría sería simple justicia y no podría quejarse de discriminación.

Entrada la noche, cuando ya faltaba poco para el toque de queda Harry cerró el libro de pociones y se estiró sobre la cama de manera gatuna y, según Draco, que lo estaba mirando en ese momento, de manera demasiado obscena y por ende, sexy.

—Estoy agotado —declaró Harry mirando hacia Draco que sonrió.

—Es la falta de costumbre.

—No es cierto, siempre he estudiado.

—Claro —suspiró levantándose y llevando los pergaminos hacia la cama, Harry se hizo a un lado para dejarlo sentarse y Draco se tendió a su lado, luego de unos segundos le dio los pergaminos para que los leyera.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Harry le dio una rápida leída a lo que estaba escrito, mirando de vez en cuando a Draco que tenía la mirada clavada en el techo, siguiendo a la silenciosa snitch que seguía pegada al techo, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Esto es genial, podrás estudiar algo después de todo.

—Solo si es que gano la beca, aunque siendo honestos aún no me he decidido a siquiera intentarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no todo es tan simple, no quiero que mi madre espere tanto tiempo, viviendo solo de lo que el Ministerio le da… una limosna —agregó apretando los labios —, y atendiendo ese auspicio, quisiera poder ganar oro desde ahora mismo, dejar de ser un pobre ex mortífago.

—Siempre he creído que eres demasiado duro contigo por esto, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, lo que pasó en la guerra y las consecuencias es una de ellas, tú mismo lo dijiste hace un tiempo, no se puede hacer nada por reparar eso, sin embargo —levantó los pergaminos para que Draco los viera —, esta es una forma de hacer que todo mejore, claro que no es el camino más corto, pero sí el más adecuado…

—Adecuado, ya…

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer al salir de la escuela? —cuestionó Harry con un tono de voz un poco más rudo—, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Ir y buscar cualquier empleo en el que te paguen un poco de oro y simplemente envejecer tratando de ahorrar y haciendo un trabajo que no te gusta?

—Puedo intentar en el mundo muggle, no me conocen allí.

—Pero tú tampoco lo conoces.

—Estudiamos a los muggles, Potter, creo que ya los conozco un poco más.

—Tampoco lograrás nada si ni siquiera tienes una identificación o estudios, no existes para ellos.

—Pero es mejor eso a existir de esta forma para los magos.

—Es genial, estoy seguro que tus padres y toda la gran familia Malfoy estarán muy orgullosos de ti, apartándote y escapando en lugar de luchar, más aún, teniendo las armas para hacerlo —Harry dejó caer sobre el pecho de Draco los pergaminos de mala manera y se puso en pie.

—Yo no huyo.

—No sé quien eres, Malfoy, en serio —reprochó poniéndose las botas y ya sin mirarlo a la cara —, pero pensé que eras alguien diferente, alguien que no se dejaría humillar o hacer menos.

—No tengo opción —respondió Draco sentándose también.

—No, claro que no, si es lo que tú dices es lo que debe ser —empezó a guardar sus libros en su mochila, tirándolos de cualquier forma, aún sin mirarlo.

—Mira, Potter…

—No, mira tú, Malfoy —interrumpió Harry colgándose la mochila de un hombro y mirándolo esta vez sí a la cara, y muy duramente —, desde que has vuelto a la escuela no haces más que querer pasar de ser percibido, te escondes aquí y te crees una especie de víctima porque los de la escuela no te hablan o te insultan, porque no puedes estudiar lo que quieres o porque ya no tienes las cosas que tenías antes.

—¡Es así como son las cosas! ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué escogí vivir así? ¿Qué alguien siquiera me preguntó alguna vez si es que quería volver a la escuela?

—No, nadie lo hizo, lo reconozco, pero también debes admitir que te están dando una oportunidad y que tú y tus lloriqueos de: _¡Oh, soy un pobre ex mortífago al que nadie quiere!_ están rechazando; la oportunidad de mejorar las cosas. Nada cambiara, no te dejaran de insultar, ni te dejaran de atacar y mucho menos sacarás a tu madre de ese lugar si es que no te decides de una maldita vez.

—Potter… —murmuró Draco sobrepasado por las palabras del chico.

—Pensé que eras una persona diferente, alguien que no se dejaría, pero obviamente he estado equivocado, no eres más que un tonto niño lloroso que no es capaz de hacer nada sin su padre y sin toda su influencia y su riqueza y aunque dije antes que no sentía lástima por ti, en este momento lo hago; siento pena por ti, y mucha.

Draco sintió que sus manos temblaban de rabia y que su corazón se desbocaba, _¿pena había dicho?_

—¡¿Quién mierda te crees para hablarme así?! ¡¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que puedes tenerme lástima?! ¡Yo no soy alguien para tener lástima, ¿me oyes?!

Harry se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación sin decir más nada, antes de cruzar el cuadro de La Hada Hermosa escuchó los últimos gritos de Malfoy:

—¡Maldito Potter, no te atrevas a sentir pena por mí, no soy nadie por quien se deba sentir lástima, tú y toda tu compasión se pueden ir a la mierda y no volver más!

Cuando llegó al pasillo se puso la capa de invisibilidad encima y sonrió mientras se alejaba a su sala común.

*****

_Los dedos acariciaban suavemente su cabellera, relajándolo mucho más de lo que ya estaba, el agua, que se mantenía tibia gracias a un hechizo, hacía que se sintiera adormilado, tal vez la última sesión de sexo había tenido mucho que ver en eso…_

—_Te quiero… _

—_Mmm, yo también —respondió con voz suave. _

—_Dra__co, esta guerra nos terminará matando._

—_No quiero hablar de eso, Yarik —respondió Draco sintiendo como toda la relajación se apartaba, regresándolo al mundo real. _

—_Pero yo sí, es algo de lo que debemos hablar, siempre tratas de negarte a conversarlo._

—_No hay nada que podamos hacer por cambiar las cosas —afirmó tratando de levantarse y salir de allí, los brazos de Yarik lo apretaron con más fuerza, impidiéndole moverse. _

—_Sí lo podemos cambiar, podemos huir lejos, lejos de todo… _

—_¿Y si nos atrapan? ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Has pensado en eso alguna vez? ¿Qué haremos entonces?_

—_Volver a intentarlo —contestó Yarik con voz decidida antes de darle un suave beso en el cuello—, y otra vez y otra más, y las que haga falta para hacer que las cosas cambien._

—_Yarik… —suspiró Draco. _

—_No darnos por vencidos, eso es lo que haremos._

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, llevaba mucho tiempo sin soñar con él, sin recordar aquellas noches y precisamente tenía que ser esa noche en que había peleado con Potter.

Se sentó y miró alrededor, ya casi estaba amaneciendo; el reloj del escritorio indicaba las cinco y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, suspiró lentamente y miró nuevamente hacia los pergaminos que le había dado el profesor Monroe la noche anterior, aún estaban sobre su cama, luego de que Potter se marchara los había dejado allí, mirándolos ocasionalmente como si se trataran de un peligro o algo prohibido.

Potter, _el muy imbécil_, lo había llamado llorón, le había dicho que sentía lastima por él ¿Quién se había creído para sentir lástima por él? Él no era un resignado, él podía hacer lo que quisiera, era un Malfoy, sin fortuna, pero entero y capaz de conseguir salir adelante sin la lástima de Potter.

De un salto se puso en pie y recogió todos los pergaminos regados sobre la cama y los llevó al escritorio, hacía algo de frío así que se puso una sudadera sobre el pijama y sacó la pluma y el tintero, ordenó los pergaminos hasta que encontró la primera página que debía rellenar y mojó la pluma en el tintero, leyendo con atención la primera línea: "Escriba el nombre de la escuela a la que pertenece".

*****

El domingo Harry no se apareció por la habitación de Malfoy, estaba seguro que el chico necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había pasado, luego podría ir, existía la posibilidad de que lo mandara a rodar nuevamente y que sus palabras no lo hayan hecho reaccionar pero confiaba en que después de estos meses lo conociera muy bien y que el resultado fuera un Malfoy dispuesto a probar que no era un engreído y desvalido y que como consecuencia estuviera ya listo para presentarse a esa beca.

Además aprovechó el tiempo para socializar con sus compañeros de habitación, decidió que había estado demasiado apartado de ellos cuando esa mañana vio a Neville regresar de quién sabe donde con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara, ya había notado algunos cambios en el chico luego de la guerra, su seguridad y madurez habían crecido bastante, pero el que Dean comentara que seguro que otra chica más había caído en sus redes le hizo darse cuenta de que su popularidad con las chicas también había aumentado, no pudo más que sonreír y participar de las bromas que Seamus y Dean le hacían mientras Neville alegaba que era un caballero y que no diría con quien había pasado la noche.

Durante el desayuno estuvo atento a la llegada de Malfoy pero esta no se produjo, supuso que aún necesitaría tiempo, además no era extraño no verlo por allí a esas horas, lo más probable era que hubiera desayunado más temprano o que simplemente no bajara en todo el día.

En la mesa del comedor, delante de él estaban Neville, Seamus, Dean junto a Idries Askew; Maurice Hawes y Oliver Lusk que se reían a carcajadas de un chiste que contaba Elías Vance, Harry sonrió también aunque se había perdido la broma y no pasó mucho más rato antes de que las chicas se les uniera, todos formando un gran grupo en el extremo de la mesa, si alguien había cuestionado su alejamiento durante las últimas semanas nadie lo mencionó pues nadie lo miraba de manera extraña.

—Bien —Neville tomó una gran bocanada de aire, aún riendo un poco —, creo que es tiempo de que me vaya a estudiar.

—Oh, tenías que recordárnoslo —se quejó Askew.

—Cierto, al menos solo durarán una semana, luego tenemos tres largas semanas para descansar —suspiró Parvati.

—Aunque se pasaran rápidamente —opinó Sylvia.

—Es cierto ¿todos ustedes irán a casa? —preguntó Harry con interés, había estado tan ocupado estudiando, evitando a Ginny y Ron y pasando tiempo con Malfoy que ni siquiera había tenido eso en cuenta.

Todos respondieron afirmativamente y con mucho entusiasmo, enfrascándose en una nueva conversación acerca de sus planes y viajes, Harry los escuchó atentamente sin darle muchas vueltas a sus propias vacaciones, lo más probable es que se encerrara en Grimmauld Place, saliera a ver a Teddy todas las tardes y a Hermione ocasionalmente.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se unieron un poco después, Hermione mencionó algo de haber estudiado un poco antes del desayuno y Ron y Ginny se unieron a la conversación rápidamente aunque ninguno trató mal a Harry si sintió las miradas nerviosas que le daba Ron.

En la tarde, sentado en una de las mesas de la sala común repasaba para el examen de herbología que sería en la tarde siguiente ya convencido de que no había nada más que pudiera hacer por pociones. Alguien se sentó a su lado y él no levantó la vista, aún concentrado en el diagrama de las Coclearia y sus diversas partes, un carraspeó lo hizo girar, para encontrarse con Ron mirándolo de una manera extraña.

—Hola.

—Hola —respondió Harry precavidamente ¿Desde cuándo Ron había decidido hablarle nuevamente?

—¿Te interrumpo?

—-Está bien, de todas formas ya estaba cansado de ver Coclearias.

—Ah, sí, yo también —respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros —, escucha… mi madre escribió y me dijo que seguramente querrías pasar las vacaciones en tu casa y visitando a tu ahijado, pero que le gustaría mucho que pasaras por casa en navidad, para la cena.

—Oh…

—Ella, bueno, todos en casa saben que tú y Ginny no están más juntos y no están molestos por eso, ellos entienden que hay cosas que no funcionan, aunque no les he dicho nada de… bueno, tú sabes…

—¿De que soy gay?

Ron se sonrojó y miró a ambos lados buscando si es que alguien los había escuchado —Sí, eso…

—Me pregunto si algún día lo podrás decir.

Ron apretó los labios un momento, mirándolo fijamente —Eres gay, lo entiendo —dijo en voz baja y temblorosa, por un momento le recordó a cuando no quería decir "Voldemort" —, como sea, no quiero que vayas a casa y te sientas incómodo por mi culpa, mis padres y mis hermanos te quieren, George estará allí también y…

—Puedo decirle a tu madre que tengo planes con los muggles si es lo que…

—No —chilló Ron más fuerte de lo adecuado, varios alumnos voltearon a mirarlo reprochadoramente, para esa hora de la tarde la sala común se había convertido casi en una biblioteca, con todos estudiando —. No quise decir eso, quise decir que no quiero seguir disgustado contigo, o mejor dicho, que no quiero que tú sigas disgustado conmigo. Yo he hablado con Ginny y ha prometido comportarse, le expliqué que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, menos por un capricho suyo.

—Yo pues…

—Sé que seguramente seguirás enfadado con nosotros, pero es la primera navidad sin Fred y mi madre me pidió tanto que te insistiera…

—No tienes que insistir, por supuesto que iré… y la verdad es que ya no estoy enfadado contigo.

—¿No lo estás?

—Ya no.

—Genial, te he extrañado amigo.

—También yo —confesó Harry y Ron sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien, debo ir a seguir estudiando si no la sargento en la que se ha convertido mi novia se enfadará.

Harry soltó una pequeña risita y buscó con la mirada a Hermione que repasaba un libro aunque parecía de alguna manera ansiosa —Suerte con eso.

—La necesitaré —musitó Ron y luego de ponerse en pie y aún pareciendo nervioso le dio una mirada más —. ¿Por qué no estudias con nosotros? Como en los viejos tiempos.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —asintió Harry encantado y recogiendo la mochila y el libro para seguir a Ron hacia el otro lado de la sala, Hermione levantó la vista y les sonrió ampliamente.

*****

La semana de exámenes inició tal y como él recordaba, con algunos compañeros con los ojos rojos e irritados de no dormir por estudiar apresuradamente lo que no habían aprendido durante esos tres meses, algunos con exceso de cafeína, saltando al primer movimiento o ruido, otros repasando los libros aún en la mesa del comedor durante el desayuno. Draco sin embargo sabía que había estudiado todo lo que había sido capaz de estudiar, que ninguna lectura de último minuto lo ayudaría a sacar una mejor calificación, después de todo se tenía aprendido el libro completo de pociones, también el de herbología, que era el examen que le tocaba por la tarde.

Dio una mirada alrededor mientras degustaba su cuarta tostada y vio a Potter entrando junto a Granger y la Comadreja, también como en los viejos tiempos, el trío de oro estaba junto de nuevo. Suspiró imperceptiblemente apreciando la figura de Potter, sus ojos verdes y brillantes, sus labios rojos, sus movimientos lentos mientras caminaba hacia su mesa. En cuanto esos ojos lo buscaron el hizo un mohín de fastidio y se giró completamente, aún estaba enfadado, y mucho, Potter se había creído mucho si pensaba que tenía derecho a hablarle de esa manera a él; a Draco Malfoy, ¡ja!, ni en sus mejores sueños lo tendría.

Se bebió el contenido del vaso de jugo de calabaza, nada de café esa mañana, necesitaba realizar una poción perfecta y no fallaría por alteraciones nerviosas provocadas por la cafeína. Apenas terminó de beber el contenido del vaso se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el aula de pociones, esperaba encontrar al profesor Monroe solo el tiempo necesario para decirle que había decidido intentar la postulación a la beca y entregarle todos los formatos ya rellenados, para que los pudiera enviar esa misma tarde.

*****

Harry apenas y bebió una taza de café, se sentía demasiado ansioso y nervioso como para más, ya más tarde tendría tiempo de alimentarse, tal vez cuando los exámenes hubieran terminado.

Por lo general no se ponía muy nervioso en cuanto a lo académico, no había tenido mucho tiempo de preocuparse completamente por eso antes, pero ahora, sabiendo que tendría que postular a la Escuela de Aurores y que debía obtener buenas calificaciones y considerando que el mantenerse con vida porque un mago malvado lo perseguía ya no era parte de sus problemas; sus prioridades habían cambiado y debía admitir que en el fondo se alegraba de sentirse así, porque se sentía normal, como un chico común y corriente cuya única preocupación era aprobar los exámenes y cumplir con las tareas "_Y dejar de pensar en Malfoy de esa manera tan poco adecuada"_ se dijo en cuanto vio al rubio con la frente en alto y pasos decididos abandonar el Gran Comedor, se preguntó si ya habría tomado una decisión con respecto a la beca.

—Deberías comer algo —regañó Hermione trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Sí, amigo —Ron tragó algo con rapidez antes de continuar hablando —, necesitaras energía para el examen.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada —Tú solo buscas excusas para comer; no cambias.

*****

El profesor Monroe se mostró bastante complacido acerca de la decisión de Draco y no se atrevió a preguntar el por qué del cambio tan repentino, simplemente aseguró que enviaría los documentos a la universidad y que en la copia que Draco guardaba aparecería un código de postulación en cuanto la solicitud fuera aceptada.

El barullo de los demás compañeros hizo que Draco finalmente se instalara en su mesa al final de la clase, Potter pasó a su lado y le dio una mirada nerviosa, pero Draco nuevamente fingió estar más ocupado en ver hacia la pared opuesta que en prestarle atención.

Cuando Potter finalmente se dejó caer en la silla, varios sitios delante de él, junto a la comadreja y Granger, Draco se permitió darle una mirada más atenta.

—Buena suerte —murmuró apenas moviendo los labios, no sabía de donde había salido ese impulso pero en el fondo deseaba que así fuera, que le fuera bien.

El profesor Monroe llamó al orden y les explicó que primero tomaría un examen teórico y luego uno práctico mientras aparecían los pergaminos con las preguntas sobre los escritorios, Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y se concentró en la prueba y en nada más.

*****

Para la hora del almuerzo Harry había estado de acuerdo con Ron, luego de terminar con el examen de pociones salió del aula rugiendo de hambre y en cuanto se sentó en el Gran Comedor comió casi sin hablar con nadie, estaba seguro que había hecho buen papel y debía agradecérselo a Malfoy y a sus explicaciones durante todas esas tardes y noches que habían compartido.

—Merlín, debí suponer que esa no era la respuesta —murmuró Hermione a un lado, revisando el libro de pociones, ni Harry ni Ron se preocupaban de cotejar sus respuestas con las del libro, el examen estaba ya presentado y no había nada que pudieran hacer para remediarlo, solo concentrarse en el siguiente examen.

Distrajo su atención el ver entrar a Malfoy al Gran Comedor, con esa actitud tan seria que tenía, no pudo evitar mirarlo cada cierto tiempo de reojo, analizando la manera tan pulcra en que comía o bebía, en tan solo quince minutos ya se estaba poniendo de pie nuevamente y alejándose, sabía que el examen de Malfoy no sería hasta después que el suyo así que lo más probable era que se fuera a su habitación donde pasaba el tiempo que no tenía clases.

El llamado de Hermione lo alejó nuevamente de sus fantasías, la chica, bastante nerviosa como era habitual, les metía prisa para que fueran de una vez al invernadero.

*****

El examen de herbología también había estado bastante simple, al igual que el de pociones, pensaba Draco mientras llegaba a su habitación, ahora solo debía darle una nueva repasada a Estudios Muggles y a Transformaciones antes de ir a la cama.

En cuanto entró no se sorprendió de encontrar a Potter sobre la cama, leyendo el libro de Transformaciones, se preguntó por qué siempre Potter tenía que estar sobre la cama, aquella imagen no era muy tranquilizadora, sobre todo cuando pretendía estar enfadado con él por tiempo indefinido.

—Malfoy —saludó Harry cerrando el libro y sonriendo hacia Draco, que no cambió para nada su mueca de indiferencia mientras dejaba la mochila en el piso y caminaba hacia el baño. —Vamos, Malfoy… —pidió antes de que el rubio diera un portazo y se metiera en el baño. Harry suspiró nuevamente y se tendió en la cama, dispuesto a esperar.

Cuando salió nuevamente se lamentó de ver a Potter aún en la cama, _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente insistente?_, se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio jalando la mochila con él para sacar el libro de Estudios Muggles y empezar a leer.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en los exámenes? No dudo que debes haber sacado la más alta nota en pociones —continuó hablando Harry, a cambio solo recibió silencio, Draco leía su libro sin inmutarse siquiera, era como si no hubiera nadie más allí.

—Malfoy, en serio, ya para con todo esto —pidió sintiéndose de pronto demasiado "arrastrado" por el rubio, pero recibió en respuesta silencio nuevamente.

—¿No te parece que estás siendo demasiado inmaduro? —preguntó poniéndose en pie y metiendo el libro dentro de su mochila —. Bien, si quieres permanecer sentado allí como si yo no estuviera… — dudó un momento más, Malfoy seguía leyendo su libro sin ninguna mueca de fastidio, pero tampoco de diversión, realmente era muy bueno ignorando a los demás cuando se lo proponía, pensó —, entonces quédate solo —completó molesto antes de salir del lugar.

En cuanto Draco escuchó el sonido del cuadro de La Hada Hermosa cerrarse soltó el aire lentamente y se dejó caer completamente sobre la silla, si Potter hubiera seguido insistiendo habría tenido que contestar, pero él sabía que si había algo que sacaba de quicio al Gryffindor era que lo ignoraran, y en ignorar lo que pasaba alrededor, o pretender ignorarlo, él era un maestro.

*****

Para el viernes en la tarde los exámenes para Gryffindor habían terminado y Harry junto a sus demás compañeros de séptimo se relajaban en la sala común, Seamus había conseguido colar una buena cantidad de cerveza de mantequilla y todos reían y suspiraban aliviados junto al fuego, aunque Harry no estaba del todo en la reunión, como le había pasado durante toda la semana, extrañaba a Malfoy, se había asegurado de verlo cada mañana, de andar cerca de los pasillos por donde él andaba en caso de que algún grupo de alumnos lo quisiera molestar y de revisar en el mapa que llegara a salvo en su habitación cada noche, pero aún así extrañaba sus charlas, sus discusiones tontas y sus ratos de silencio. Sin contar que el deseo por tocarlo, tal vez besarlo y ver que pasaba luego había incrementado considerablemente con su ausencia.

Al día siguiente el tren para la estación King´s Cross salía temprano, si no arreglaba las cosas con él esa misma noche luego no tendría oportunidad hasta después de tres semanas, además, quería desearle que tuviera buenas vacaciones.

Auto convenciéndose de que era eso realmente lo que planeaba hacer, terminó su cerveza y se puso en pie, aunque Ron y Hermione le dieron miradas interrogantes no preguntaron nada y Harry lo agradeció mientras se metía a la habitación en busca de su capa y su mapa, aún no estaba ni por asomo cerca del toque de queda, pero a veces era mejor ser invisible, solo por si las dudas.

*****

A punta de varita empezó a guardar todo lo que había fuera del baúl, la ropa fue doblada y depositada y encima los frascos vacíos de pociones flotaron y se acomodaron delicadamente, algunos libros más fueron puestos a un lado, luego de cubrir los frascos con un hechizo para impedir que se rompieran guardó en un atado de cintas las cartas de su madre, junto con la copia de la solicitud para la beca, en la cual, dicho sea de paso aún no había aparecido el código que indicaba que estaba en la lista de postulantes, según el profesor Monroe eso tardaba un mínimo de dos semanas así que no era nada preocupante, luego dio una mirada hacia el techo, la snitch que Potter le había dado.

Potter no había vuelto a aparecer en su habitación luego de que el lunes en la noche lo ignorara y aunque debía sentirse aliviado no podía dejar de sentirse, de alguna manera solo, aquel día no había tenido ya exámenes, hubiera querido ir a casa esa misma mañana y no tener que pasar nuevamente por toda la tortura de subirse a un carruaje de niños de primero o segundo, incapaces de molestarlo por ser aún demasiado pequeños y luego viajar durante horas a solas en un vagón, en tensión y preparado para cualquier eventual ataque, incluso durante ese día ni siquiera había pronunciado palabra alguna, no había quien la escuchase, después de todo él mismo había logrado que Potter se fuera.

Suspiró profundamente y apuntó a la snitch —Finite Incantatem —la pequeña pelotita bajó revoloteando y él se estiró para tratar de alcanzarla, pero esta hizo un giro extraño hacia la salida, dio dos pasos para alcanzarla, pero una mano invisible apareció de la nada y la sujetó. Draco jadeó ante la inesperada presencia durante un instante antes de darse cuenta que debía tratarse de Potter.

—No deberías dejarla escapar —murmuró Harry deshaciéndose finalmente de la capa y sonriendo hacia Draco que en respuesta le dio la misma mirada helada de la vez anterior. —De acuerdo, veo que seguimos en las mismas, yo habló y tú finges que no estoy aquí —continuó Harry con tono fastidiado antes de lanzar la snitch hacia Malfoy, que la sujetó rápidamente y, luego de hechizarla para que se quedara quieta, la metió en su baúl, dándole la espalda y evitando tener más contacto con él.

—Malfoy, en serio parecemos niños, pensé que con todo lo que había pasado habíamos madurado al menos un poco —argumentó Harry dando la vuelta a la cama para ver el rostro de Malfoy.

—Yo no soy el que empezó esto, Potter —respondió Draco ya medio cansado de la insistencia de Potter, pero sobre todo, y aunque no se lo quisiera admitir, contento de poder, al menos discutir de nuevo con él.

—Oh, pero sí hablas, Malfoy, pensé que un gato te había comido la lengua.

—¿Por qué un gato habría que comerme la lengua? —preguntó Draco no muy familiarizado con aquella expresión muggle —, los gatos no comen lenguas y deberías dejar de decir tantas sandeces.

—Que irritable, verdaderamente Malfoy, algunas veces te excedes — regañó Harry caminando hasta quedar más cerca del rubio, que entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

—Yo no soy el que me excedo, Potter, ese eres tú.

—Yo soy el que está aquí tratando de hacer las paces y aunque esta vez no traje la canasta en señal de ofrenda de paz, mis intenciones son las mismas.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué regresas aquí queriendo hacer las pases?, ¿para tener tu conciencia tranquila?

—Claro que no.

—O para sentirte el héroe una vez más y ayudar al chico que no tiene amigos ni habla con nadie a no sentirse tan solo.

—Malfoy no…

—No tienes derecho Potter, ninguno, ni a querer darme consejos ni a hablarme como si fueras la gran cosa con tus estupideces de "Siento lastima por ti" y "Deberías actuar como un Malfoy lo haría" ¿Qué mierda sabes tú acerca de los Malfoy? ¿Qué sabes tú de nuestro orgullo o nuestra historia? Yo te diré — continuó Draco elevando cada vez más la voz y sintiéndose mucho mejor conforme las palabras abandonaban su boca y Potter se encogía más y más sobre su sitio—; nada, no sabes nada, porque ni siquiera has vivido en este mundo el tiempo necesario para considerarte un mago completo. Para todos los demás serás un héroe pero para mí no eres nada más que el tonto Gryffindor con aires de grandeza de siempre, el mundo mágico te adorara y te besará el culo pero eso es algo que yo no haré porque… — sus palabras fueron cortadas por un rápido e imprevisible movimiento de Potter.

Harry trató de enfocar su mente en otro sitio y no en esos labios que se movían rabiosamente, en lo sexys que se veían así: furiosos. Trató de no fijarse en esos labios rojos y apetecibles, en esos labios húmedos y mordibles, en esos labios… No pudo continuar con su lucha interna, dio un paso al frente y antes de que siquiera Malfoy pudiera notarlo lo tomó con una mano de la nuca y lo jaló contra sí al tiempo que sus labios se encontraban por primera vez. Por un instante sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Draco y unas manos aferrándose contra su túnica, los labios laxos y la respiración detenida, pero solo duró un instante antes de que los labios de Draco reaccionaran y participaran de la danza que se había desatado.

Comprobó que besarlo era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado durante tanto tiempo, que esos labios sabían a gloria y a pecado, sabían a dulzura y también a amargura, eran una tan grande contradicción de sabores y sensaciones que, por un momento, se sintió mareado. Cuando su lengua se empujó entre los labios entre abiertos y chocó contra los dientes las manos que sujetaban su túnica lo empujaron con fuerza, haciéndolo dar un paso hacia atrás y se quedó mirando perplejo a Draco que lucía sonrojado y jadeante, con una mano sobre los labios y una mirada extraña.

Mierda, Potter, _el heterosexual-Potter_, lo estaba besando, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos y su mano presionándolo, evitando que se escapara y esos labios eran tan invitadores, tan… reales y húmedos. Y tan incorrectos. Era Potter, Harry Potter, el posible novio de alguna chica, el esposo de alguna mujer, el héroe del mundo mágico. Era Potter y no Yarik, al único chico que había besado en su vida, al único que le había permitido besarlo de esa forma… Cuando esa lengua quiso entrar en su boca algo en él reaccionó y de un golpe se alejó, sintió sus labios hormigueantes y descontentos por la interrupción. Casi sin darse cuenta llevó un par de dedos hacia su labio inferior, acariciándolo incrédulamente, Potter se había sonrojado y una gran vergüenza se había instalado en su rostro.

—Yo…

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Solo quería desearte felices vacaciones —dijo Harry al fin con voz acelerada y demasiado aguda para su gusto, antes de salir corriendo.

_Huyendo, sí, huyendo,_ se reprochó mientras llegaba al pasillo y sin mirar atrás ni detenerse siguió corriendo hasta su sala común. Huyendo despavorido, tratando de convencerse de que era mejor haberlo besado y huido que haberse quedado allí para escuchar los reclamos que Draco seguramente le daría.

—¡Demonios y más demonios! —gritó pateando la cama antes de meterse en ella, cerró los ojos y las sensaciones del beso, del maravilloso, perfecto e insuficiente beso volvieron a su mente, el sabor de esos labios, el calor de ese cuerpo. La rabia se convirtió en un sentimiento distinto y desconocido. Mientras se arropaba un poco más sonrió rememorándolo una y otra vez.

Que importaba si el beso había durado muy poco, había válido la pena poder disfrutar de ese sabor mil veces mejor al que había soñado tantas veces, aunque luego hubiera tenido que salir corriendo de esa manera, concluyó mientras se desplazaba poco a poco al mundo de los sueños.

*****

**Nota de la autora:**

* Gunhilda de Gorsemoor: (1,556 – 1,639) fue una sanadora famosa por inventar una cura para la Viruela de Dragón, nació en Gorsemoor y cuando murió el mundo mágico lloró con mucho pesar su muerte. Tiene un cromo en las ranas de chocolate (mf37) (el diccionario . org)

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer…

Y muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegran mucho, el saber que la historia les gusta, que me digan sus dudas, sus sugerencias… alégrenme más y cuéntenme que tal les pareció este capítulo.

El siguiente capítulo:

**CAPÍTULO 15: "VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD: DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y ACEPTACIONES"**

Nos leemos prontito.

Un beso a todos…

Zafy


	15. VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD: DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y

_Hola a todos… ¿qué tal su fin de semana? Espero que lo hayan pasado bien, por lo pronto yo he de volver a trabajar mañana… las vacaciones se pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que se le hace, así es la vida._

_Muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios, como les dije, ya que hay tantos esta semana habrá capítulo extra… aún estoy viendo que día, pero antes del viernes si está de todas maneras, XD ¿debo decirles lo feliz que estoy de recibir tantos? Pues lo estoy, y mucho, gracias nuevamente por eso. _

_Las advertencias de siempre: _

Como saben, ningún personaje es mío, sólo lo que les pasa a los personajes luego del séptimo libro.

**Advertencias del fic:** Esto es slash, o sea relaciones entre dos chicos del mismo sexo, si no te gusta, no lo toleras y caíste aquí por error mejor será que abandones la historia. Habrá maltratos, intolerancia, drama, lemmons, muerte de más de un personaje, romance, algunas partes empalagosas, otras crueles y mpreg (en un futuro lejano y no muy detallado), así que quedan advertidos

Este capítulo fue beteado por**: Nemi Wonka**, ya sabes, gracias por todo XD.

Ahora sí a leer…

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"**

**CAPÍTULO 15: "VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD: DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y ACEPTACIONES"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Si no sueltas el pasado, ¡No ha pasado!_

_Luís de Landa _

_

* * *

  
_

_*Condado mágico de Rútland: Casa de Narcissa y Draco Malfoy._

_*__Grimmauld Place, __Londres__: Casa de Harry Potter._

_Navidades de 1998._

Durante todo el viaje en tren hacia casa se la pasó metido en su vagón, no se animaba a poner un pie fuera y dejar que Draco lo viera, se sentía demasiado avergonzado, y no solo por haberlo besado, siendo honestos no se arrepentía ni se arrepentiría de eso jamás, pero sí de haber salido corriendo como un gato asustado, seguramente había quedado como un cobarde y no estaba listo para ver aquello en la mirada de Draco.

Ron y Hermione junto con varios de sus compañeros de séptimo, incluyendo a Ginny, habían estado en el vagón, entrando y saliendo constantemente, no dejándolo solo en ningún momento, siempre riendo y comentando cosas acerca de los exámenes o del siguiente partido de Quidditch. Ginny parecía resignada a no volver a jugar, pero ya no le daba miradas de odio, simplemente se mantenía callada y tranquila. Harry se sintió en ese momento tan injusto que estuvo muy cerca de pedirle que volviera al equipo. Por suerte el tren había llegado en ese momento a la estación King´s Cross.

Los señores Weasley estaban allí para recibir a Ron y Ginny, ambos se veían mejor que la última vez que los había visto, sabía que lo que había pasado sería algo que nunca superarían del todo, pero el verlos recuperarse era un alivio. Abrazó a la señora Weasley y le dio la mano al Señor Weasley, prometiéndoles que estaría allí para la cena de navidad.

Los padres de Hermione estaban también allí, conversaban con los Weasley y aún se veían algo tensos por toda la situación, Harry supuso que no terminaban de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, según Hermione estaban intentando mantenerse juntos, aunque ella misma había confesado que eso era algo que no creía que fuera a ocurrir. Al parecer ahora estaba aceptando mejor el hecho que cuando estaban en Australia. Con una sonrisa recordó Australia y recordó que tendría que escribirle a Fabio… se daría tiempo para mandarle aunque sea una postal por navidad.

La sorpresa del día fue Andrómeda, envuelta en un abrigo verde Slytherin, y con un pequeño en brazos: Teddy, que tenía tantos abrigos y bufandas encima que Harry pensó que se terminaría perdiendo en medio de todas esas telas. Harry sonrió encantado hacia ellos, aún no creyendo que estuvieran allí, Andrómeda se mantenía a unos cuantos pasos de los Weasley, sin entablar conversación alguna y le sonreía con sincera alegría.

—Teddy y yo decidimos venir a saludarte, él te ha extrañado estos meses, siempre le hablo de ti —saludó mientras extendía los brazos con Teddy dando saltitos hacia Harry, que encantado lo cargó, ya había superado el pavor inicial a cargarlo hacía muchos meses, antes de salir de vacaciones a Australia, además quería registrar cada cambio en él, Andrómeda le había escrito casi todas las semanas acerca de lo mucho que estaba creciendo pero Harry necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Pronto estará caminando —comentó levantando al pequeño con los brazos mientras este soltaba una carcajada que hizo que Harry sonriera en respuesta.

—O volando.

—-Será genial…

—Harry, querido —le llamó la señora Weasley, Harry giró rápidamente y el pequeño sonrió hacia la señora.

—¿Sí, Señora Weasley?

—¿Por qué no invitas a Andrómeda a la cena del día de navidad?, estoy segura que le gustará venir y así podrás jugar con Teddy.

—Yo, pues… —Harry le dio una mirada más a Andrómeda y recién notó que la mujer en verdad ahora estaba sola, solo tenía a Teddy y que lo más probable es que no tuviera con quien pasar la navidad… No lo había pensado antes.

—Claro, Molly, será un placer —se adelantó Andrómeda con una sonrisa hacia la mujer, y Harry sonrió aliviado mientras seguía jugando con Teddy, pensó que lo mejor por lo pronto, antes incluso de ir a Grinmauld Place, sería ir a dejar a Andrómeda y Teddy en casa, allí podrían conversar con más tranquilidad y aprovechar estar más tiempo con el niño, una vez que le quitara todo lo que el pobre tenía encima.

Cuando estaban ya por abandonar el lugar dio una última mirada alrededor, pero no encontró la platinada cabellera que buscaba, supuso que Draco debía haber cruzado la estación a toda velocidad, y que tal vez su madre no lo esperaría, pues tenía que trabajar… En el fondo se sintió algo triste por no haberlo podido ver una vez más.

*****

Harry y él estaban de nuevo en aquella habitación y Harry lo besaba como había sucedido aquella noche, pero esta vez él no se quedaba quieto, ni lo empujaba, esta vez lo tomaba de la cintura y lo jalaba más cerca, dejaba que sus cuerpos se reconocieran, se apretaran el uno con el otro… sus propios labios ya no se quedaban quietos, buscaban mas allá, iban por el cuello, por la mandíbula, por cualquier lugar donde hubiera un trozo de piel para probar, y sus manos ya no solo apretaban la cintura, bajaban más hasta acunar esas nalgas firmes y redondas que había visto tantas veces a escondidas, deseando saber su real tacto… y ahora podría, podría tocarlo, sentirlo… Tal vez con algo de suerte hundirse en él y…

—¡Draco!

Abrió los ojos alertado, el olor a café rondando, pese a que afuera ya había empezado a nevar él estaba sudando y…miró hacia abajo, tenía una dolorosa erección.

—Draco, querido —volvió a llamar la voz de su madre.

—Ya desperté.

—Apresúrate entonces, te estoy esperando para desayunar —esta vez su madre había empujado la puerta y metido la cabeza, Draco se sentó rápidamente y sintió sus mejillas arder con mayor intensidad y agradeció a todos los dioses de que la manta lo cubriera lo suficiente para que su madre no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Yo… me baño y desayunamos.

—Bien —respondió Narcissa con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Entonces Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama, suspirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos, las escenas del sueño volvieron a su mente rápidamente y antes de que se diera cuenta su mano ya estaba metida en su pijama, acariciando con prisa y fuerza su propio miembro, sintió una corriente de placer recorrerle el cuerpo entero y un murmullo ahogado: —Harry —mientras se corría.

—Maldito Potter —gimió aún con la respiración agitada, mientras se ponía en pie, con un movimiento de varita limpió la cama, imaginando la cara de su madre si se encontrara con eso, y luego se metió en la ducha.

—Maldito Potter —repitió mientras se terminaba de bañar; era su culpa, ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que besarlo? ¿Qué podría significar eso? Y además… Para luego salir corriendo como si… Como si…. —Como si se arrepintiera de haber hecho algo tan asqueroso —concluyó cuando ya se estaba vistiendo.

—Al fin, pensé que te levantarías temprano, siempre lo haces —reprendió la voz de Narcissa desde la cocina, Draco sonrió hacia su madre y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego mirarla con atención, aunque ya la noche anterior lo había hecho, pero entonces apenas y había tenido tiempo, pues su madre había llegado casi a la media noche y demasiado cansada para más que darle un abrazo y un beso, pero el corto tiempo bastó para que pudiera registrar los cambios en ella: ahora estaba un poco más delgada y su piel un poco más gris, aunque ella argumentaba que todo era imaginación de Draco. Él sabía que no era así, que no estaba imaginando cosas, estaba viendo la realidad y no podía negar que le asustaba, como todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida últimamente.

—Lo siento… Creo que estaba mucho más cansado de lo que esperaba.

—Oh, está bien, supongo que debes estarlo… Por como dormiste definitivamente lo estabas —Narcissa tomó la mano de su hijo y lo jaló hacia la mesa —. Ahora desayunemos y cuéntame qué de nuevo hay en la escuela…

_A ver… Ataques, intentos de ajusticiamiento, trato injusto de algunos maestros, postulé a una beca, me hice amigo de Potter, me besó la noche antes de venir a casa y constantemente fantaseo con llevármelo a la cama pese a que es, lamentablemente, hetero, _se dijo con ironía, pero pensó que sería una respuesta inapropiada, y que alteraría a su madre así que solo se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a la taza de café —Postulé a una beca…

*****

Los primeros días después de volver a Grimmauld Place los pasó bastante tranquilo, relativamente hablando, claro, pues las lechuzas con felicitaciones por navidad llegaban de todas partes del país, muchas de magos y brujas que no conocía, algunas tantas de sus compañeros de escuela, del ED y ex integrantes del equipo de Quidditch que ahora ya no estudiaban con él. Incluso la descarada de Rita Skeeter escribió, mencionando además su intención de hacer una biografía acerca del increíble viaje que había liderado para derrotar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Harry quemó esa carta rápidamente, asqueado, recordando lo que esa mujer había publicado sobre Dumbledore. Pensó que tal vez podría hablar con Hermione acerca de si es que en este maravilloso mundo, recientemente liberado, no existirían leyes que le permitieran un poco de vida privada.

Las demás tarjetas de felicitaciones las fue leyendo poco a poco, conforme desayunaba o almorzaba, para después guardarlas en un enorme baúl, sabía que no podría contestar a todas ellas a menos que se encerrara en su casa durante meses sin dedicarse a nada más, pero no las echaría a la basura, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Hermione le había dicho que sí era posible remover el hechizo que escondía a Grimmauld Place de los ojos muggles, pero que sería extraño de alguna manera que de pronto apareciera una casa allí, aunque había forma de manipular eso también. Harry estaba ya decidido a hacerlo de todas maneras y ella había prometido ayudarlo con el hechizo antes de regresar al castillo.

Entre la gran cantidad de tarjetas y notas que llegaron, solo extrañó una, una que no llegó y que secretamente había estado esperando, una que debía provenir del Condado mágico de Rútland, más precisamente de la casa de Draco, la número siete de la quinta avenida.

Harry sabía exactamente donde quedaba la casa de Draco, tenía acceso a la información y tenía incluso la manera de llegar, pero pensó que llegar al medio de "La Galera", que era como le decían a ese sitio, y tocar la puerta de los Malfoy no sería nada adecuado, sobre todo para Draco que siempre intentaba no llamar la atención, tal como le había pedido en la escuela, que no se le acercara ni diera muestras de hablarle, así que conteniendo, esta vez al menos, el instinto, decidió obedecer a Draco y quedarse tranquilito y sin hacer ningún movimiento, después de todo en un par de semanas más podría verlo de nuevo y escuchar el veredicto a su actuación, tal vez Draco también estaba pensando en él y extrañándolo y cuando volvieran a la escuela todo sería más fácil entre ellos dos. Tal vez…

*****

Su mente se dividía entre la preocupación por la seguridad de su madre y el proceder de Potter; había decidido, al igual que hacía con sus estudios, dividir el tiempo equitativamente entre ambos, durante el día, mientras su madre se iba a trabajar, él se encargaba de revisar todo lo que tuviera a mano, agradeció por primera vez que el lugar fuera tan pequeño y sin ninguno de los hechizos de protección con que contaba la mansión Malfoy, allí, si su madre hubiera querido esconder algo lo hubiera logrado sin mucho problema y de por vida, en cambio en esta pequeña casa la suerte jugaba a su favor.

Se trepó a una silla y sacó todo el contenido de los estantes, en la cocina, revisando que no hubiera lugares ocultos entre las cajas de galletas y café, continuó con la sala y el baño, pero no daba con el lugar donde su madre escondía las cartas de amenazas. Pese a que ella se lo había negado vía lechuza, cuando estaba en la escuela, la segunda mañana en que estuvo allí, cuando se levantó lo suficientemente temprano, pudo ver la bandada de lechuzas que llegaron cargando muchos sobres de aspecto extraño. En ese momento había preguntado por el contenido de aquella correspondencia, pero solo había recibido en respuesta un silencio seguido del movimiento de varita de su madre haciendo desaparecer todo. Pese a su insistencia su madre no le había querido hablar del asunto y se sentía demasiado enojado y frustrado porque, pese a todo lo que había pasado, aún se le tratase como un niño.

—Un niño para unas cosas, y para otras no —murmuró con rabia aquella mañana, dando un portazo al entrar a su habitación y esperando a que su madre se marchara para iniciar con el registro de la casa. El cual, después de cuatro días seguía teniendo resultados negativos, lo que lo ponía de peor humor…peor incluso del que se ponía cuando pensaba en Potter.

Potter…el segundo gran problema de sus navidades.

Por las tardes, luego de haber revisado sofás, mesas, estantes y cajones se dedicaba a hacer la cena, para su madre y para él, su madre siempre llegaba alrededor de las ocho de la noche, aunque había días en que podía tardar un poco más, pero eso no importaba, Draco siempre la esperaba sentado en la mesa, leyendo un libro, con los platos servidos y con un hechizo para que se conservasen calientes.

Ambos cenaban y hablaban un poco, los últimos días sobre la beca a la que Draco estaba postulando y lo feliz que se sentía ella de que hubiera decidido tomar el riesgo, de lo mucho que le encantaría que fuera admitido, y sobre todo de lo orgullosa que se sentía por la forma como estaba llevando las cosas.

Para la noche Draco se dejaba caer en la cama, en completa oscuridad y entonces era el momento de Potter para aparecer, con su jodida sonrisita y los recuerdos de aquel maldito beso. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de empujarlo lo hubiera dejado seguir? ¿Potter se lo habría follado? ¿Potter se dejaría acaso follar? No lo creía, podría no tener casi nada de experiencia con chicos, podía ser relativamente nuevo en todo el tema de los gays y su mundo, pero sí estaba seguro de algo, si Potter quería besarlo y tal vez llegar más allá, lo más probable fuera que solo sintiera su sexualidad tambalearse y quisiera probar… No se dejaría follar, sería demasiado "poco macho" para que el gran vencedor del mundo mágico accediera.

Sintió un tirón de placer al imaginar lo que sería follarse a Potter, tenerlo a cuatro patas, agitándose suplicando…su espalda desnuda y esas nalgas que había visto e imaginado tantos días… Cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente, lamentando que le tuvieran prohibido usar los hechizos anti sonoros dentro de esa casa, una de sus manos hizo un lento camino sobre la tela de su pijama y se coló entre sus pantalones, sujetando con fuerza su erección, aquella a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, saltara cada noche con tan solo el recuerdo de Potter besándolo y que lo llevaba hasta el punto del orgasmo imaginando las mil y un cosas que le gustaría hacerle…

*****

Para la noche buena, Harry tenía varias cosas claras, primera: que Draco no le escribiría. Segunda: que le entregaría sus regalos, sí, porque pese a todo no se había podido resistir y le había comprado dos regalos a Draco; los cuales no enviaría vía lechuza porque existía la posibilidad de que no llegasen o que los aurores los examinaran antes y no llegaran en condiciones adecuadas. Y tercera: que necesita desesperada y urgentemente salir de casa, no podía negar que la había pasado muy bien junto a Teddy y Andrómeda, tampoco que no se entretenía cuando Ron se aparecía alguna mañana a desayunar, pero el estar encerrado le estaba afectando demasiado, cada vez que se dejaba caer en algún sofá para leer, su mente volaba a Malfoy, y no solo recordando el beso que se habían dado sino también la forma como pasaban el tiempo juntos, sus conversaciones y tontas peleas, estudiar, sus silencios… Nunca había imaginado que extrañaría tanto los silencios de alguien como los de Malfoy…

Se preguntaba constantemente que era lo que el chico podría estar haciendo, o pensando, si acaso lo detestaba por haberlo besado, después de todo lo había empujado, pero la forma como esos dedos acariciaron sus labios… Además por un instante, uno pequeño e insuficiente, Malfoy había respondido. Tal vez solo lo había asustado, o asombrado.

Se puso en pie y decidió darse una ducha antes de aparecer donde los Weasley, al menos allí, rodeado de tanta gente perdería menos tiempo pensando en él.

*****

En otra época, cuando todo era mejor… No, cuando todo era diferente, —se corrigió— las cenas navideñas de los Malfoy era uno de los eventos más esperados en diciembre. Se organizaban dos grandes cenas, seguidas por dos fiestas elegantes, una el 25 de diciembre y otra la noche del 31 de diciembre, de más está decir que todo el que era alguien en el mundo mágico estaba allí; miembros de Wizengamot, el Ministro de magia, jefes de Aurores, jefes de legislación y permisos, los que ocupaban algún cargo en Gringotts, y por supuesto todos los amigos más cercanos de su padre (sangre pura, desde luego) y sus familias. Los jóvenes generalmente terminaban escabulléndose hacia alguna de las salas anexas al gran salón, mientras las esposas conversaban en las esquinas, luciendo una más encantadora que la anterior y los esposos cerraban tratos, condenaban empresas y generaban nuevos negocios.

Draco recordaba claramente como le gustaba liderar a todo el grupo de chicos y chicas que asistían a aquellas fiestas, como le gustaba presumir de su posición de "casi" dueño de casa y abastecer a todos de una buena cantidad de licor, le gustaba jugar al hombre importante, imitando a su padre y caminando de grupo en grupo, saludando y brindando, le encantaba tanto todo eso… Ahora veía hacia atrás y le parecía que había pasado demasiado tiempo, que todo pertenecía a una vida diferente, una a la que él ya no pertenecía, a la que jamás podría volver… Y no estaba seguro de sentir que en realidad la extrañaba… no del todo.

Las dos navidades anteriores no habían sido precisamente un lecho de rosas, es más, está navidad era mucho mejor que aquellas dos ocasiones, en la primera muriendo de miedo por cumplir con una misión que le era imposible de cumplir, y la segunda…no había sido del todo mala, aun con los mortífagos cerca, había estado con Yarik, lo malo había llegado después… Recordó que en un par de días más se cumpliría un año desde la última vez que lo había visto, besado y amado…y tal vez unos cuantos más en que ya se cumpliría un año de su muerte… Se preguntó si es que su madre sabría realmente lo que habría pasado con el chico, aunque nunca se lo había dicho, claro que en realidad nunca había preguntado…

—Madre —llamó Draco sobresaltando a Narcissa que leía cerca de la chimenea, la mujer levantó la vista hacia Draco y sonrío amablemente, esa sonrisa hizo dudar a Draco, ¿realmente quería hacer que su madre dejara de estar contenta? ¿Qué recordara cosas poco agradables? ¿No era ya suficiente acaso?

—Dime, Draco, no te quedes en silencio —apuró Narcissa.

—No… yo, nada, olvídalo.

—Eso es descortés.

—Lo siento —se excusó Draco con un gesto avergonzado, entonces su madre sonrió nuevamente.

—Vamos…sé que debes tener alguna duda y no te preocupes, siéntete libre de hacerla cuando estés listo.

Draco inspiró profundamente y se puso en pie, su madre cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó a un lado, mirándolo comprensivamente mientras Draco se dejaba caer sobre la alfombra, a sus pies.

—¿Qué es lo que te aflige ahora, hijo? —preguntó acariciando los cabellos del chico.

Draco no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había necesitado esas caricias, aunque pudiera sonar demasiado infantil, las había necesitado durante la escuela, cada vez que se sentía solo y miserable… Aunque Potter había ayudado a que las extrañara cada vez menos, llenando de alguna manera el vacío que sentía.

—Madre…yo sé que no quieres recordar esto… Que mi padre y tú estaban enfadados por esto… pero yo necesito saber…

Narcisa apretó los labios y por un instante detuvo las caricias en la cabellera de su hijo, antes de soltar un suave suspiro.

—Tu padre no sabía lo que pasaría, ni yo tampoco, no se nos ocurrió jamás que Forsyth pudiera desquiciarse tanto y…

—Él… —interrumpió Draco con voz raposa —, Yarik… ¿él sufrió mucho?

—No lo sé realmente, hijo, en verdad no lo sabemos, pero…unos días después, cuando nos enteramos ya era muy tarde.

—¿Fue en la mansión?

—Sí, en una de las mazmorras más apartadas, nadie se enteró de nada, Lucius y yo supusimos que lo encerraría, así como habíamos hecho contigo, no que lo lastimaría o torturaría…

—¿Cuándo?

—El veintinueve de diciembre… Nos enteramos porque Forsyth pidió que lo ayudáramos a salir y sacar al chico de la mansión, el Lord no podía enterarse de lo que había ocurrido.

—Ustedes lo ayudaron —murmuró Draco aún incrédulo —, ustedes sabían lo que había hecho y lo ayudaron a que se librara de él —se apartó de las caricias de su madre y apretó los puños con fuerza—. ¡Ustedes fueron sus cómplices!

—¡No, Draco! —negó su madre enérgicamente—, no te confundas, jamás hubiéramos permitido que algo así pasara.

—Mi padre lo sabía, yo lo sé… Él sabía que lo lastimaría. Ustedes… ustedes… —empezó a balbucear no sabiendo que más decir y con la respiración agitada.

—¿Qué se suponía que hiciéramos? —se quejó Narcissa poniéndose en pie y cruzándose de brazos —. ¿Dejarlos a su suerte en la Mansión? ¿Dejar que el Lord se enterara? Ya habían muchos rumores respecto a ustedes dos, no era algo que solo nosotros supiéramos y tú sabes perfectamente que hubiera ocurrido si el Lord se llegaba a enterar de eso.

—¡Pero igual Yarik ya había sido asesinado!

—¡Pero tú no! ¿Es qué acaso puedes ser tan insensato?

—¿Insensato? —replicó Draco poniéndose en pie también—, ¿Insensato, dices? ¡Yo le quería! ¡Y él me quería a mí! Ustedes destruyeron lo único bueno que tenía en la vida.

—Lo lamento… en serio, hijo, yo sé que le tenías cariño…yo sé que era una época tan difícil pero no podíamos permitir que algo malo te pasara a ti… tu padre y yo nos sentimos muy culpables por…

—¿Cariño? ¿Eso es lo que crees que era? ¿Solo cariño? —Interrumpió Draco, Narcissa le dio una mirada analítica y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no queríamos que nada te pasara…

—Eso no importa ya, ¿verdad? Yarik está muerto.

—Pero tú no, ¿verdad? —Contra atacó Narcissa—, tú aún sigues en pie, aquí, luchando, vivo.

Draco la miró en silencio un instante más, sabía que su madre tenía razón, pero el saber que sus padres de alguna manera ayudaron a que el padre de Yarik se saliera con la suya le enfurecía, sin decir más se encaminó a su cuarto y azotó la puerta, para luego dejarse caer en la cama, al menos ahora tenía una fecha… No habían sido muchos días de sufrimiento, y le dolía pensar que mientras él estaba en su habitación, encerrado, Yarik había estado unos pisos abajo…muriendo.

*****

El bullicio de los Weasley no era nada comparado a otras épocas, la ausencia de Fred se sentía a cada instante, George, que estaba conversando con Ron y Hermione, se veía más recuperado que la última vez que lo había visto, pero aún no había en su mirada esa chispa que lo caracterizaba, se preguntó si es que alguna vez la volvería a ver, si es que alguna vez las cosas serían más o menos como antes. Él en el fondo sabía que no.

Bill, que junto a Fleur y Charlie estaban al otro lado del salón, parecían mucho más felices, y la señora Weasley aún estaba bastante delgada, pero sus mejillas estaban mucho menos pálidas…

—Ya sabes, Kingsley está muy preocupado al respecto, incluso está elaborando toda una nueva organización… Tiene muchísimas ideas y está metido hasta el cuello de trabajo, pero… —el señor Weasley suspiró profundamente —, todo sea por evitar que las cosas se nos vayan de las manos nuevamente…evitar que pasen todas las cosas terribles que pasaron.

—Entiendo —murmuró Harry, aunque estaba tratando de mantenerse al tanto de las noticias por los diarios, el señor Weasley tenía las noticias de primera mano, aunque la señora Weasley le había pedido que se retirara del trabajo, él aún quería quedarse un par de años más, hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad…

—Él me pidió que te volviera a mencionar el tema de la Escuela de Aurores, sabemos que te gustan las cosas derechas y que prefieres no tener favoritismos, pero haría tan bien a la imagen del Ministerio y a la comunidad mágica que te vieran listo para entrar al cuerpo de aurores.

—Él sabe que no aceptaré eso.

—Aunque la guerra haya terminado, el miedo a que pronto algún mago quiera alzarse como un nuevo Lord oscuro existe… El que sepan que ya hay alguien encargándose de cuidarlos les dará de algún modo esa paz que aún no encuentran.

—Eso suena a súper héroe, los aurores de ahora los están cuidando, tienen a Kingsley, que estoy seguro es el mejor para el cargo…

—Sí, pero no pierdo nada preguntando y…

—Bueno, bueno —interrumpió la señora Weasley pasando un brazo por los hombros de Harry y otro por los del señor Weasley —, Arthur, te pedí que no lo molestaras, es casi navidad, después de todo…

—No me molesta, señora Weasley —defendió rápidamente Harry mientras el señor Weasley sonreía amablemente.

—No… ella tiene razón, no es momento.

—Sigo creyendo que mereces una vida más tranquila que la de un auror… Aún recuerdo a la pobre Tonks, siempre durmiendo poco y en misiones…

—Señora Weasley —suspiró Harry —, no se preocupe por eso…

La señora Weasley suspiró suavemente y luego asintió— Vamos mejor a cenar, ya la mesa está puesta.

La cena fue agradable, Ginny se había sentado bastante lejos de él, en cambio Ron y Hermione se habían sentado a uno de sus lados y Charlie al otro, Charlie le comentaba que se quedaría apenas hasta que el año terminara, que estaba muy bien en la reserva de dragones y que tal vez debería reconsiderar el ser auror y cambiarse a cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ya que al parecer manejaba muy bien a los dragones.

—Solo he visto a dos: uno casi me mata y al otro lo montamos para escapar de Gringotts, no creo que eso cuente como para saber dominarlos.

—Yo creo que sí debería contar… a mí me gustaría trabajar en una reserva —reflexionó Ron al otro lado.

—Claro, lo más probable es que terminaras comiéndote a los pobres dragones —se burló Charlie, Harry, Hermione y Bill soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas.

—¡Jo!, sí que gracioso —replicó Ron algo sonrojado.

—Podemos hacer unos caramelos en forma de dragón que te hicieran botar fuego por la boca —dijo de pronto la voz de George sobre las risas hacia Ron, todos se quedaron callados durante un momento, desde que George había llegado con Charlie no había mencionado para nada la tienda de bromas o sus nuevas ideas.

—¿Fuego por la boca? —respondió Ron algo dudoso— ¿Eso no es peligroso?

—No, que va… ¿No te enseñan nada en pociones? —se quejó George.

—Pues…

—Sí, Ron, recuerda, hay una poción para causar el efecto del fuego… pero tendría que trabajarse un poco más para lograr hacer lo que George pretende —opinó Hermione, Harry le dio una mirada asombrada, por lo general ella no apoyaba ninguna de las ideas de la tienda de bromas, pero supuso que al igual que él le alegraba tanto que George estuviera ya pensando un poco como antes que se lo dejó pasar.

—Sí… Cierto —contestó Ron, de pronto el silencio se quebró y todos continuaron conversando alegremente mientras George, que estaba delante de Ron se adelantaba y seguía comentándole cosas acerca de las variantes que podían hacer en la poción y los efectos al mezclarla con chocolate y caramelo. A Harry no se le pasó por alto la sonrisa de la señora Weasley ni la mirada de alivio del señor Weasley, y por qué negarlo, él también suspiró de alguna manera aliviado, un paso cada vez más cerca de que todo mejorara.

*****

Pese a que era la mañana de navidad, y él sabía que probablemente su madre lo estaría esperando en el comedor, no se le apetecía moverse de allí, y no se trataba solo de un capricho, o un nuevo ataque de depresión, simplemente no le placía moverse, encarar a la mujer que había sabido de la muerte de Yarik antes que él, que no había sido capaz de decírselo siquiera, y en el fondo sabía que no era culpa de ella, que no era culpa de nadie más que del padre de Yarik, y tal vez suya propia, si hubieran escapado una de las tantas veces que Yarik lo pidió tal vez, y solo tal vez, las cosas pudieron ser diferentes.

Escuchó a su madre moverse por fuera del pasillo y se cubrió más aún con el cobertor, pareció que su madre se detuvo en el pasillo por un instante y luego escuchó como sus pasos se alejaban, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse. Suspiró suavemente, su madre lo había dejado solo, precisamente esa mañana, la de navidad. La mezcla de alivio y soledad lo estaban volviendo loco.

*****

Kreacher había aparecido aquella mañana, cuando Harry bajaba hacia la cocina en busca de un chocolate caliente para refugiarse frente a la chimenea, frente al árbol de navidad que Hermione había colocado allí días antes. El elfo parecía mucho más limpio y seguía tratándolo amablemente, como cuando él y sus amigos habían estado refugiados allí antes de partir rumbo al Ministerio.

—Feliz navidad, señor —dijo Kreacher a la vez que hacía tronar sus dedos y las ollas se removían en la cocina.

—¡Oh, hola, Kreacher! —Harry bostezó suavemente—. Feliz navidad para ti también.

—El amo es muy amable en desearle feliz navidad a este elfo.

—No digas eso, claro que mereces que te feliciten.

—Kreacher le preparará el desayuno —replicó Kreacher con un tono de voz más alegre.

—Gracias.

—Los regalos del amo están ya en la sala de estar, junto al árbol, hay muchos regalos.

—¡Oh, no! —Suspiró Harry mientras caminaba a la sala de estar o lo más cerca que pudo de ella, efectivamente, tal como Kreacher le había dicho, había muchos, pero muchos regalos, la gran cantidad de paquetes llegaban hasta la entrada de la sala de estar —. No creo que pueda terminar con ellos hasta después de año nuevo.

—Amo —llamó Kreacher cargando una bandeja con una taza humeante y unas cuantas tostadas —, podemos clasificarlos para que pueda abrir los más importantes primero.

—Buena idea —dijo Harry a la vez que tomaba la taza de chocolate caliente. Kreacher hizo tronar los dedos y una gran bolsa de lona apareció de la nada, Harry sabía que era una bolsa mágica, con el mismo hechizo que Hermione había usado para moverse durante el tiempo que escaparon de Voldemort, y con el mismo hechizo que había usado para el regalo de Draco. Dio un sorbo más a su taza de chocolate y luego se sentó en el piso junto con Kreacher, guardando la cantidad de regalos que habían llegado de personas que no conocía, dejando solo los regalos de sus amigos y conocidos. Fue un largo día y para la noche, en que se realizaba la gran cena de navidad de los Weasley, realmente se sentía tan agotado que solo esperaba que terminara pronto para poder ir a dormir.

*****

Estaba ya oscureciendo cuando la puerta de la calle se volvió a abrir, el sonido lo hizo sobresaltarse, sin embargo el susto le duró apenas un instante, sabía que se trataba de su madre y retomó la lectura de su libro de transformaciones. No había salido de su habitación durante todo el día, no tenía ánimos, menos si su madre no estaba cerca, así que se había quedado allí, haciendo lo único que parecía saber hacer últimamente: Estudiar.

—Draco —Narcissa golpeó la puerta suavemente un par de veces.

—¿Sí? —Resopló Draco.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto —estuvo a punto de agregar que no se preocupara, que en esta ocasión no tenía a ningún chico escondido allí, pero le pareció una broma demasiado cruel, incluso para él mismo.

Narcissa abrió la puerta y Draco le dio una mirada de saludo antes de retomar la lectura de su libro mientras su madre se sentaba junto a él —Este curso estás obteniendo muy buenas calificaciones.

—No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer, madre.

—Bien… Solo pienso que tal vez deberías intentar ser un poco más como un joven y menos como un adulto responsable.

—Soy un joven responsable —aclaró Draco dejando el libro a un lado —. Y no me quejo.

—Pero tal vez… No sé… Los otros chicos salen, conocen gente, se enamoran…y tú…

—No habrá una novia, madre —interrumpió Draco con voz tensa—, por si lo has olvidado…

—No, no lo he olvidado y… —Narcissa desvió la mirada un instante, y Draco supo que era porque aquello que diría le costaría mucho más de lo que había pensado —, tal vez te puedas enamorar de un chico…

—Claro, ya sabemos donde acaban los chicos de los que me enamoro —atacó Draco aún sonrojado por haber recibido de alguna manera la autorización de su madre para enredarse con otro chico, pero molesto todavía porque le había ocultado la información de Yarik.

—Draco…

—Ya…lo siento, no debí decir eso —Draco se pegó un poco más a su madre y dejó su cabeza descansar en el hombro de la mujer, envolviéndose por el perfume que usaba, uno que él mismo había preparado meses antes —. No quiero enamorarme de nadie…no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, en la escuela no conoceré a nadie… —su mente se desvío un instante hacia Potter, pero descartó el pensamiento rápidamente —, y lo importante aquí es ver la forma de mejorar nuestra situación, luego tendré tiempo para lo demás…

—Quisiera creer que tu vida va ser simple, que de pronto el mundo no pondrá mala cara ni condenará a los…homosexuales, que olvidarán nuestro bando durante la guerra, las condenas y las restricciones… Que tendrás una exitosa carrera y una pareja maravillosa y que todo será felicidad…

—Créelo, madre, tal vez sí suceda si lo deseamos de verdad…

—Tal vez —Narcissa suspiró y con una mano apretó el brazo de Draco, una forma de darle ánimos y fuerza —. Quería darte tus regalos de navidad antes que la noche llegara…

—¿Regalos? —Draco se sentó completamente —. Madre, no tenías que invertir ni un Knut partido en dos en mí, te lo dije antes de llegar de la escuela, necesitamos ahorrar lo más posible.

—Oh, sí, pero es solo por esta vez y son cosas que tú necesitas de todas formas —Narcisa le hizo levantarse y lo llevó de la mano a la sala, Draco la siguió en silencio, hasta que ambos se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra, frente al pequeño árbol que Draco había conjurado un par de días antes, habían sido un par de troncos viejos, pero gracias a un hechizo que había leído en el libro de transformaciones lo había podido convertir en un pequeño y luminoso árbol de navidad. No era la gran cosa, pero siempre era mejor que no tener nada.

—Primero abre el mío —pidió Draco tomando la caja en color rosa que estaba en el piso, solo habían dos cajas de regalos… Recordó vagamente unos años atrás cuando demoraba semanas en terminar de abrir todos sus regalos.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no deberíamos gastar oro —reprochó con una sonrisa Narcissa mientras deshacía el listón rojo.

—Sí, pero no es nada…es una pequeñez y la hice yo.

—Gracias, hijo —dijo Narcissa sacando los frascos de perfumes, jabones, shampoo y cremas que Draco había preparado.

—Son muy parecidos a los que comprabas antes en la tienda de Madame Anthea*, aunque muchos más baratos, debo agregar.

—Y me gustan más… —respondió Narcissa dejando la caja a un lado —. Muchas gracias por hacerlos —agregó mientras le daba un suave abrazo que Draco retribuyó alegremente.

—Ahora te toca a ti —Narcissa señaló el paquete verde con cintas plateadas que aún quedaba junto al árbol —. Es una pequeñez…

—En la que no debiste gastar oro —completó Draco jalando la caja y rompiendo el papel. Dentro había un abrigo de color oscuro, Draco lo sacó y elevó en el aire, era de su talla y se veía bastante abrigador.

—Hará mucho frío este invierno en Hogwarts y no quiero que te congeles en el patio o algo así —le comentó su madre.

—Es muy lindo, gracias —agradeció Draco poniéndose en pie para probárselo, él había tenido cientos de abrigos, de todas los modelos y colores, y de calidades millones de veces mejores que esa, pero eso no importaba, ya eso no le importaba ahora.

—Y tengo algo más —informó Narcissa sacando un sobre del bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Más? ¡Madre! —protestó Draco extendiendo la mano para recibir el sobre—, no debiste gastar más oro…

—No gasté mucho y es algo que creo que tú mereces… O necesitas — Narcissa desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea, parecía algo incómoda.

Draco dejó caer del sobre un par de cartones cuadrados, junto con lo que al parecer era un mapa y un par de tickets de autobús como el que le habían dado en la mañana que había ido al supermercado.

—Ayer no te lo dije… No lo pensé oportuno y…creo que sería justo que tuvieras un lugar donde ir…

—¿Cardiff? —Interrumpió Draco viendo el lugar de llegada de uno de los tickets de cartón cuadrados.

—Cardiff, en la ciudad de Cardiff, en la dirección que te indico allí, hay un pequeño cementerio, es bastante humilde… Ese fue el lugar donde…

—¿Yarik? —preguntó con la voz en un hilo, Narcissa solo asintió en respuesta—. Pensé… Dijeron que…

—No, su padre no podía llevarlo de vuelta a Bulgaria, representaría demasiados problemas, entonces Lucius lo convenció de enterrarlo allí… Que era lo mejor y…

—Cardiff…

—Mereces saberlo y mereces ir a verlo si deseas… Eso que tienes allí es un pase para el autobús de aquí a Oakham, allí mismo puedes tomar un tren que te dejará a solo unas calles del cementerio… No será difícil, si es que realmente quieres hacer el viaje…podrás estar aquí para la cena si es que sales temprano en la mañana.

—Yo…

—Podrías ir el 29, no te lo estoy imponiendo…pero creo que ya ha llegado el momento de que hagas las paces con esa parte de tu historia, siento de alguna manera que eso aún te ata al pasado y que ya deberías dejarlo ir…

—Dejarlo ir… —susurró Draco mirando hacia toda la ruta que su madre le había descrito.

*****

Hermione había ayudado a la señora Weasley a encantar el jardín, dejándolo encerrado en algún tipo de cúpula mágica, habían removido toda la nieve del piso y, en ese momento, se podía ver como si se trataran de enormes ventanales, como la nieve caía en el exterior, mientras que el interior estaba placidamente caliente, con ayuda de algunos hechizos más.

En el centro había una gran mesa de madera larga y de color oscuro, Harry contó veinticinco sitios. Aquella era la primera navidad después de la guerra y los sobrevivientes de la orden del Fénix habían decidido obviar las invitaciones de las fiestas del Ministerio para celebrarla juntos.

Reinaba un ambiente de fiesta, y había muchos grupos pequeños conversando alegremente, con copas de bebidas multicolores en las manos, Harry había traído a Kreacher para que ayudara a la señora Weasley que, junto a Hermione, Ginny y Fleur habían organizado la gran fiesta. Harry se había ofrecido a ayudar en un inicio pero había sido amablemente rechazado, así que ahora estaba junto a Ron, Charlie y Bill, bebiendo de su copa de ponche en una de las esquinas. Pudo ver en la entrada de la Madriguera a Ginny haciendo levitar unas bandejas de comida, no parecía muy contenta. La noche anterior que había ido a cenar también había estado con mala cara y no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra, Harry no dejaba de sentirse culpable por haberla lastimado de esa manera.

—George ha mejorado notablemente —dijo de pronto Charlie señalando con su copa hacia otro de los rincones, George y Angelina Jhonson, la que fuera novia de Fred durante mucho tiempo, conversaban en murmullos, ninguno parecía realmente feliz y Harry se preguntó si es que acaso estarían hablando de Fred y de cuanto lo extrañaban.

—Si, lo está —afirmó Ron—; esta mañana me despertó muy temprano cargando un montón de pergaminos, estaba de alguna manera acelerado… pero me recordó tanto al antiguo George…

—La tienda le hará bien, lo distraerá —convino Harry.

—Lo sé —continuó Bill—, hemos hablado con mis padres, y trataremos de ayudarlo en lo que sea posible, todos estaremos al tanto de la tienda para no dejarlo solo y por lo pronto se quedará a vivir aquí en la madriguera.

—En la reserva de Dragones se pasó las primeras semanas encerrado, ni siquiera quería comer, realmente llegué a asustarme —susurró Charlie, haciendo que todos tuvieran que pegarse más para escuchar —, incluso más de una vez estuve tentado a llamar a mis padres para que me ayudaran…

—¡Harry! —dijo la voz de una mujer interrumpiéndolos, Harry volteó rápidamente para ver a Andrómeda, que cargaba con Teddy en brazos, el niño tenía el cabello de un simpático combinado rojo y verde, muy navideño.

—Andrómeda —saludó Harry con una sonrisa sincera a la vez que extendía los brazos para tomar a Teddy que se agitaba tratando de saltar de los brazos de su abuela a los de Harry.

—Desde que llegamos está impaciente por estar contigo… Espero que no te moleste.

—Claro que no —Harry tomó al niño en brazos y lo levantó un poco, logrando que soltara una carcajada —, no sé si te acuerdas de ellos — dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia los pelirrojos—, son Bill, Charlie y Ron.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Andrómeda mientras sonreía a los chicos—, además Nymphadora hablaba siempre de ustedes… Eran muy ambles con ella.

—Y ella con nosotros —respondió rápidamente Ron —, siempre nos estaba haciendo reír.

—Sí… Ella era así —suspiró Andrómeda, el silencio se instaló entre ellos por un instante antes que el pequeño empezará a balbucear, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

—Esta fiesta es muy encantadora…estoy viendo a varios amigos de mi hija y su esposo… —sonrió Andrómeda hacia Harry —, pensaba en que si te podía dejar a Teddy durante un momento mientras veo en que puedo ayudar a Molly.

—Claro… Nosotros lo cuidaremos —dijo Bill mientras con un dedo le trataba de encontrar las cosquillas a Teddy que solo se agitaba tratando de alejarlo.

—Nos vemos —dijo entonces Andrómeda alejándose hacia la cocina, Teddy observó como su abuela se marchaba y por un momento pareció que se iba a echar a llorar, lo que hizo que Harry entrara en pánico, el niño estaba arrugando el ceño y volviéndose cada vez más colorado y entonces Ron agitó su varita y la sombra plateada de un pequeño león voló alrededor de ellos lo que hizo que Teddy sonriera y comenzara a aplaudir.

Los cuatro se quedaron allí, dibujando figuras y chispas con las varitas mientras Teddy reía a carcajadas y aplaudía…

*****

—No serías mal padre —comentó Ginny alcanzando a Harry en el momento que este se iba al baño, había dejado a Teddy junto a Ron y Hermione que parecían bastante divertidos entreteniendo al pequeño.

—Hola, Ginny.

—¿Alguna vez lo has pensado? —continuó ella.

—¿El ser padre?

—Sí.

—Pues… No lo sé, nunca lo había meditado.

—Deberías —afirmó ella con una sonrisa que de pronto a Harry le pareció algo siniestra —, los de tu… condición no pueden tener hijos, ni casarse.

—Existe la adopción —replicó Harry—, y sí se pueden casar.

—No en nuestro mundo —contraatacó Ginny—; investigué, no puedes adoptar ni casarte…

—El mundo cambia.

—No cuando se trata de corregir desviaciones en el comportamiento.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada —¿Desviaciones en el comportamiento? ¿Es así como le dicen?

—No es solo como le dicen, es lo que es, los aurores no pueden ser lo que tú eres… —acusó ella cruzándose de brazos —, no está bien visto, así que no hay ningún auror que haya admitido algo así, algunos fueron descubiertos y expulsados…

Harry levantó una ceja y apretó los labios con fuerza.

—No me importa, Ginny, los tiempos cambian y si no, pues que se jodan —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a la chica parada en medio del camino, sintió rabia por las palabras de la chica, y algo de miedo porque en realidad lo que ella había dicho era la pura verdad.

*****

Harry bajó las escaleras nuevamente hacia el patio de la madriguera, se detuvo en la puerta dando un vistazo, ya muchos estaban sentados en sus sitios, acomodados unos a lado de otros, estaba la profesora McGonagall, junto con Aberforth Dumbledore, que había aceptado la invitación después de mucha insistencia, junto a ellos estaba Dedalus Diggle, que conversaba animadamente con Ephias Doge, al lado de ellos estaba la abuela de Neville, nunca dejaría de recordar lo mucho que lo había sorprendido la mujer en la última batalla, Neville en ese momento levantó una mano y lo saludó, apurándolo, Luna, que estaba a su lado, junto a su padre que aún los miraba avergonzado, pese a que Ron, Hermione y él le habían dicho que lo perdonaban, lucía una túnica verde vivo, bastante llamativa. Junto a ellos Andrómeda trataba de que Teddy se quedara quieto en la silla que habían encantado para que estuviera a la altura de la mesa, mientras Angelina le daba miradas divertidas al niño. Al pie de la mesa, junto a ellos estaba un sitio vacío, para la señora Weasley, supuso Harry, al otro lado estaban todos los Weasley, junto con Hermione, sus padres, Fleur y su pequeña hermanita, que en realidad ya no era tan pequeña, Gabriel, además de la nueva novia de Percy, una chica de maneras tan pomposas como el mismo Percy, Harry pensó que tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien.

Harry finalmente se acomodó entre Ron y Charlie, con quienes pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo conversando, una vez estuvieron todos en la mesa el señor Weasley se puso en pie, con la copa en la mano y mirada solemne, todos los demás guardaron silencio, esperando atentamente:

—Un brindis, propongo un brindis —dijo a la vez que levantaba la copa, todos los demás lo imitaron y aguardaron expectantes —: Por la paz, porque al fin ha llegado el tiempo por el que luchamos tanto, el tiempo en que podemos descansar tranquilamente porque sabemos que ya ningún mal nos persigue o asecha. Y también por todos los que no pueden estar con nosotros en este momento, pero que nos miran desde el cielo, por todos aquellos cuya vida de una u otra manera ayudó a que ahora estemos aquí, todos juntos —el señor Weasley levantó la copa al cielo—. Gracias —luego bajó la copa y la puso hacia delante—. Por una verdadera y feliz navidad, felicidades a todos.

—Felicidades —replicaron todos levantando sus copas, Harry dio un trago al dulce vino, y por un instante recordó a todos los que habían perdido en ese tiempo y tuvo que agradecerles, tal como el señor Weasley había dicho, porque era por todos ellos que estaban allí, en una pacifica y tranquila navidad, una hogareña navidad, como nunca antes había vivido.

*****

La noche anterior al 29 de diciembre, Draco no pudo dormir, se la pasó dando vueltas en su cama, por primera vez en todas las vacaciones no pensó en Potter ni un momento, solo en Yarik, en sus recuerdos felices y en lo vivido, cuando vio que eran ya cerca de las cinco de la mañana no se aguantó más y se puso en pie, se bañó con agua bastante caliente y se vistió con la ropa muggle que su madre le había dado, en la mochila que usaba en la escuela metió un par de libros, los boletos para el autobús y el tren y llegó a la cocina, no le sorprendió nada ver a su madre ya allí, trajinando de un lado para el otro.

—Buenos días.

—Hola, madre.

—Supuse que estarías ansioso.

—Algo…

—Debes desayunar primero, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo mientras dejaba delante de Draco una taza de café y un plato con panqués.

—Gracias, ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—De maravilla.

—¿Volverás temprano?

—Trataré… espero que cuando llegue ya estés aquí y que no te metas en problemas.

—No lo haré, madre.

Narcissa asintió en silencio, y luego de comer, con gran esfuerzo por los nervios, todo lo que su madre le había servido, se puso encima el abrigo largo que su madre le había dado por navidad y los guantes oscuros, la bufanda verde de Slytherin y caminó en medio del silencio de la calle hacia la parada de autobuses.

Se sentó a esperar por un rato a que llegara el bus mientras el cielo bastante gris presagiaba que tal vez en la noche nevaría nuevamente, agradeció no haberse cruzado con nadie por el camino y que los aurores que estaban de turno lo hubieran dejado pasar sin molestarlo.

Subió al bus y se encaminó al viaje más largo que había tenido que hacer hasta entonces en su vida al estilo enteramente muggle y solo.

*****

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando finalmente despertó, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, las cortinas estaban cerradas, dejando la habitación en una total oscuridad, el olor a cigarro y licor aún bailando en su percepción, lo que hizo que sintiera algo ácido y caliente subiéndole por la garganta. Se levantó de golpe, luchando con los mareos ocasionados por su rápido movimiento y corrió hasta el baño, donde vomitó todo el licor que había bebido la noche anterior.

Abrió la llave del caño, se mojó la cara varias veces con agua helada y miró su reflejo en el espejo: estaba totalmente pálido y su cabello se pegaba a su rostro por el sudor y el agua.

—Así que esto es tener una resaca —suspiró —, definitivamente no la quiero tener más — se dijo con voz más firme, la cabeza le dolía de una manera bastante desconocida, y sus manos temblaban.

Se arrastró de vuelta a la cama y se dejó caer en ella, pudo ver en el piso regada la ropa que había usado la noche anterior, vagamente recordó la forma como había llegado.

—Kreacher —llamó en un susurro.

—Buenos días, señor —dijo Kreacher animadamente mientras aparecía en medio de la habitación, el elfo hizo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa mirando hacia las ropas tiradas y hacia el estado de su amo.

—Shh… Kreacher, me duele la cabeza —reprendió Harry en un susurro.

—Kreacher lo lamenta, señor —susurró el elfo haciendo una reverencia—. ¿Qué es lo que desea el amo?

—¿Hay algo que me puedas traer para el dolor de cabeza…? Me siento fatal.

Kreacher le dio una mirada prudente y avanzó unos cuantos pasos más hacia la cama donde Harry se había dejado caer nuevamente.

—El amo estuvo bebiendo anoche.

—Sí…y ya te he dicho que no me gusta eso de "amo" —reprendió Harry.

—Kreacher lo lamenta, Kreacher siempre lo olvida, Kreacher es un elfo malo…

—¡No! —chilló Harry sentándose rápidamente, lo que hizo que la habitación girara con demasiada fuerza alrededor, volviendo las náuseas mientras Kreacher intentaba darse de golpes contra la mesa, Harry luchó contra todas aquellas horribles sensaciones y con manos temblorosas sujetó a Kreacher de los hombros —. No te castigues…te lo prohíbo.

—Si, señor, Kreacher obedece.

—Bien… —Harry puso una mano en su boca y corrió al baño nuevamente, había vomitado tanto que pensó que su estómago quedaría completamente vacío ahora.

Cuando se arrastró nuevamente hacia la cama Kreacher había desaparecido y Harry lamentó su ausencia, pero no lo llamó más, cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar la noche anterior, realmente había sido una locura completa, pero no podía arrepentirse del todo:

Había estado aburrido en casa, como cada noche, buscando alguna excusa para salir, hasta que finalmente se había decidido, había ido hacia el centro de Londres y había descubierto un par de discotecas, una de ellas de gays, había quedado fascinado por la idea de estar en su ambiente nuevamente, había conocido a unos cuantos chicos, bailado, bebido en exceso y claramente recordaba a aquel chico… ¿Jhon? ¿Jhosh? Bueno, el nombre era lo de menos, habían pasado un muy buen rato en la "zona oscura" de la discoteca. Cuando había salido con Fabio no había conocido un sitio así, era bastante excitante, un lugar donde solo se iba a follar, sin compromisos, sin preguntas ni problemas…y aquel chico, rubio y bastante alto, había estado fantástico, aunque en realidad había estado imaginando a Draco durante todo el tiempo que duró el encuentro.

El ligero sonido de una aparición lo hizo abrir los ojos a la vez que Kreacher aparecía con una copa humeante entre las manos—. Señor, Kreacher ha traído su poción, debe beberla para sentirse mejor.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó sentándose nuevamente, realmente bebería cualquier cosa si incluía la promesa de que se sentiría mejor.

—Poción para la resaca, señor —Kreacher entregó la copa a Harry, contrario a lo que pensaba estaba congelada y no caliente —. El amo Orión la tomaba cuando tenía los mismos problemas que usted.

—Oh —Harry cerró los ojos y se bebió el contenido de un solo tirón, era amargo y helado, pero en cuanto pasó por su garganta esa sensación de frescura se expandió por el resto de su cuerpo, reconfortándolo —. Gracias… creo que ya me estoy sintiendo mejor.

—Señor, si gusta puedo tener más preparado para esta noche, o para cuando usted desee.

—No creo que vuelva a beber de esta manera —explicó Harry, no sabiendo bien en realidad porque le daba explicaciones al elfo —, fue una completa insensatez.

—Cuando se encuentre mejor puedo tener listo el almuerzo.

—Genial…y Kreacher —dijo Harry en el último momento—, tal vez si sea mejor tener a mano un poco de esa poción después de todo.

—Lo que el señor ordene —respondió Kreacher haciendo una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

*****

La mañana estaba fría, y se sentía muy cómodo en su asiento, como sabía que haría un recorrido largo se había acomodado en uno de los asientos del fondo, sacó su libro de pociones y empezó a leer, muy pronto varios de los pasajeros le daban miradas extrañadas, que él en un inicio no supo reconocer muy bien, fue cuando ya llevaba media hora de viaje que notó a una chica, que también leía, pero su libro era de alguna manera distinto al suyo, entonces cayó en cuenta de que tal vez los libros que él leía llamaban la atención de los demás, algo fastidiado por no poder leer guardó todo en la mochila y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, notando recién el paisaje, le fueron atrayendo la cantidad de casas, edificios y lugares que no conocía, se entretuvo mirando a la gente, a los muggles, su forma de andar y de vestir, realmente era un nuevo mundo allá afuera, lejos de las fronteras mágicas.

Cuando el bus llegó a la parada que su madre le había indicado, bajó en una estación llena de gente que caminaba de un lado para otro, todos parecían apurados y de alguna manera mal humorados, el negro parecía ser el color de moda, pues todos o casi todos llevaban abrigos largos, guantes y bufandas de ese color.

Sujetó con un poco más de fuerza la mochila que colgaba de un hombro y tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire, tratando de ubicar la estación que, según su madre le había indicado, estaba bastante cerca de donde el bus lo dejaba.

Salió a la calle, la gente seguía yendo y viniendo quién sabe de donde y hacia donde, el viento era mucho más frío que cuando salió de casa, o eso le pareció a él, lo que hizo que cerrara más su abrigo y ajustara su bufanda. Avanzó un par de metros y miró alrededor, habían edificios enormes y pequeñas cafeterías, pero ningún letrero que le indicara donde estaba la estación, ¿sería posible que se hubiera equivocado de parada?

Finalmente se decidió por un pequeño café que estaba en la vereda de enfrente, seguramente que ellos podrían decirle si se había equivocado o no. Al empujar la puerta de vidrio una pequeña campana anunció su entrada, el hombre tras el mostrador le sonrió amablemente y Draco caminó hacia él.

—Buenos días, Señor.

—Buen día, buen día —replicó el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Yo…disculpe, pero ¿podría decirme en que dirección se encuentra la estación de trenes…? Debo partir hacia Cardiff y temo haber bajado en la parada de buses equivocada.

—Oh…no te preocupes, no estás nada lejos, debes salir y caminar hacia la izquierda tres calles, luego gira hacia la derecha, allí está la estación, no tienes pierde porque después de dos calles habrá un letrero indicándote el camino.

—Gracias, señor —murmuró Draco sonriendo amablemente, no había tenido más que un par de salidas al mundo muggle y en ambas ocasiones habían sido amables con él, tal vez, en serio no eran tan malos, tal cómo decía el profesor Cooper —, ha sido usted muy amable.

—Cuando quieras, chico— replicó el hombre mientras caminaba a una de las mesas donde una señora lo llamaba.

—¿Chico? —se dijo Draco mientras caminaba en la dirección que le había indicado el hombre—. Qué raro nombre para llamar a la gente.

Llegó a la estación sin ningún problema, tal como le había dicho el hombre, no había sido muy difícil encontrarla, en el fondo había un enorme panel con los nombres de las entradas y salidas y los números de trenes, le tomó unos cuantos minutos ubicarse y encontrar el tren que lo llevaba a Cardiff, y un poco más de tiempo llegar hasta su plataforma de salida, no fue hasta que estuvo dentro del tren, sentado y cómodo, que suspiró aliviado, al menos ya estaba allí, faltaba poco.

El viaje en tren demoró un poco más de tiempo que el del autobús, está vez le importó muy poco que la gente le mirara, sacó su libro de encantamientos y pasó todo el camino leyendo, repasando las clases que le tocarían en cuanto llegaran a la escuela y tratando de memorizar los hechizos y movimientos.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad de Cardiff era ya pasado medio día, por suerte su madre le había preparado un par de emparedados que había comido en el tren, y no tenía hambre.

Salió de la estación con el mapa entre las manos, estaba a unas siete calles del cementerio que su madre había mencionado, incluso le había trazado el camino por el que debía seguir. Avanzó por las calles, cruzándose con gente desconocida, un par de chicas le sonrieron pero él las ignoró completamente y siguió avanzando con el corazón latiéndole más fuerte aún y estrujando entre las manos enguantadas el mapa.

Llegó a lo que era una enorme reja, en lo alto se leía:

"_Cementerio público de Cardiff"_

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire, guardó el mapa y sacó el último de los papeles que su madre le había dado, el nombre con que lo habían enterrado; caminó hacia el interior del pequeño cementerio, todo estaba cubierto por la tormenta de nieve pasada, pero las tumbas eran legibles aún, serpenteó por varias hileras hasta que lo encontró, en una esquina, algo apartada, una lápida blanca y simple, con una inscripción en piedra:

_KYARI YFTHORS_

_10-02-1978 * 29-12-1997_

Draco dio una mirada a ambos lados, nadie más parecía estar cerca, sacó la varita y susurró —_commutare— _tal como su madre le había dicho, las letras de la lápida bailaron por un instante antes de cambiar de posición, finalmente se leyó:

_YARIK FORSYTH_

_10-02-1978 * 29-12-97_

—Así está mejor —susurró Draco mientras se arrodillaba delante de la lápida, seguía estando solo, así que con un hechizo limpió la nieve que había alrededor de la tumba, sobre el piso aplicó un hechizo impermeable y se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas mirando fijamente hacia la tumba.

Lamento no haberte traído flores, sé que en realidad no te gustaban …también lamento no haber venido antes, no hubiera podido, además que madre recién me ha dicho que estabas aquí —comentó Draco acariciando con la mano aún enguantada la blanca lápida de piedra —, merecerías estar en un lugar mejor… —negó con la cabeza —, merecerías estar vivo…creo que lo mereces mucho más que otros…incluso que yo.

De la mochila sacó el paquete de cigarros que había conseguido un par de días antes.

—Te traje cigarros…no se me ocurría que más traer…desde que… —sus manos temblaron mientras encendía un cigarro, había olvidado lo que era fumar, no lo había vuelto a hacer desde que Yarik había desaparecido de su vida —… desde aquella noche no he vuelto a encender uno, siempre me han recordado mucho a ti…

Te extraño, ¿sabes? No tienes idea de cuanto…supongo que desde donde estás debes ver todo más claramente, incluso mejor de lo que yo lo veo, y debes saber que tenías razón, al final la guerra duró casi un año y finalmente perdimos… Bueno, el Lord perdió, realmente Potter si le ganó… mi amigo Crabbe murió en mi último intento de contentarme con el Lord, y a Goyle le han dado 40 años por portar la marca… solo quedé yo —dio una calada más al cigarro y el humo se elevó hacia el cielo, recordándole la primera vez que había hablado con el chico —, me han hecho volver a la escuela…y la vida apesta, durante mucho tiempo me arrepentí de no haberme marchado contigo, de no haberte hecho caso…pudimos tener una oportunidad…tú pudiste tener una oportunidad, podríamos estar juntos, escondidos en algún rincón, felices…

Averigüé que tu padre no salió vivo de la guerra, tú sabes que no soy una buena persona, por eso no me siento mal al decirte que me alegra que se haya muerto, que haya pagado por lo que hizo…por lo que te hizo, por lo que me quitó.

Draco apagó el cigarro contra el suelo y con un movimiento más de varita lo hizo desaparecer, luego suspiró profundamente, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y gris, la perspectiva de una tormenta de nieve se hacía cada vez más certera.

Yo tengo que decirte… Creo que he conocido a alguien…bueno— sonrió de medio lado —, no lo he conocido, ya le conocía y ahora lo he reconocido, si no estuvieras allí en el cielo y vieras todo, te apostaría lo que quisieras a que no adivinabas, pero supongo que ya lo debes saber… Potter, el idiota de Potter, del que hablamos tantas veces… —suspiró suavemente —, hasta hace poco, nunca me había imaginado con nadie que no fueras tú, antes de que tu padre te arrancara de mi lado siempre imaginé que solo podría estar contigo, que no había forma de que me gustara o quisiera a nadie más, y eso ha sido así hasta hace poco… Potter…yo no sé que esperar de él, solo que me agrada estar con él y que tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar luego —bufó —, no sé porque demonios te estoy contando estas cosas, ni siquiera sé si es que Potter está pasando por alguna crisis o qué, pero pienso que podría…ya sabes, podría pasar algo y yo quiero que pase algo, al menos para romper esta rutina y… ¡Ah!, no lo sé, ni siquiera sé si es que me gusta o no, pero tal vez pase algo y quería decírtelo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Yarik, te he extrañado tanto —susurró luego de un momento, acariciando nuevamente la tumba blanca —, has sido una persona muy especial para mí y siempre, siempre, te tendré en mi corazón… siempre recuerdo lo que me decías y prometo que haré que valga la pena vivir, que no me dejaré, que no dejaré que ganen… Tengo en claro y muy presentes todas tus palabras, todas tus ganas de que las cosas mejoraran, de que seamos libres… Gracias —no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ya llorando, lágrimas silenciosas bajando por sus mejillas —. Gracias por haberme amado, por haberme mostrado lo que soy…por haberme dejado quererte, gracias, mi amor.

*****

La noche de año nuevo Harry, Ron y Hermione habían organizado una pequeña fiesta en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, ahora visible ante el mundo muggle gracias a la ayuda de Hermione.

Bajo la premisa de "nosotros somos jóvenes y nos comportamos como viejos", Harry había enviado una invitación a varios de sus compañeros de clases, quiso invitar a Draco también, pero no sabía si aquello sería una buena o una mala idea, sabía por descontado que Draco no iría y no quería que lo primero que viera luego de haberlo besado y salido corriendo fuera una invitación para una fiesta a la cual no podría asistir.

Kreacher le había ayudado a organizar todo, había conseguido bebidas muggles (las que había descubierto le gustaban más que las mágicas) algo de comida y música, Hermione y Ron habían ayudado con la decoración.

Así que allí estaba él, bebiendo su cuarta copa de vodka de la noche, sonriendo hacia Neville que bailaba animadamente con Luna, junto a ellos Ginny y Michael Corner bailaban bastante pegados el uno al otro, y más allá Seamus, Dean, Ron, Idries Askew, Maurice Hawes y Ralph Wickliff reían bastante fuerte, se preguntó si es que estarían jugando alguna cosa.

—Esto es fantástico —dijo una muy acalorada Hermione a su lado.

—Sí, lo es…

—Realmente me sorprendiste —comentó la chica dando un sorbo a su copa multicolores—, pensé que eras más de quedarte en casa, ya sabes…

—Ya… —Harry sonrió hacia su amiga—, es solo que desde que estuvimos en Australia me di cuenta que hemos estado tanto tiempo encerrados… Hay muchos chicos allá afuera que realmente la pasan bien, y no solo me refiero a ir de fiestas…si no a muchas cosas más que nosotros no hemos hecho por estar ocupados tratando de defendernos de Voldemort… pienso que ya que pudimos librarnos de él, debemos empezar a actuar como chicos de verdad…

Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Te has estado escabullendo demasiado sin nosotros.

—No tanto…

—¿No tanto?

—Bueno, varias noches…pero igual no creo que a Ron le haga gracia acompañarme a donde voy.

—Oh… —la mirada de Hermione brilló con comprensión.

—Exacto…

—¡Harry! —gritó una muy animada Sylvia Zelazny desde el otro lado del salón—. ¡Ven a bailar con nosotras!

—Vaya… Creo que debemos quitarle el alcohol a algunas —bufó Hermione.

—Creo que deberías empezar por tu honorable novio —respondió Harry empujándola con un hombro hacia el lado donde Ron, junto a Seamus, Dean, Idries Askew, Maurice Hawes y Ralph Wickliff levantaban los vasos y hablaban en voz demasiado alta…parecían realmente ya pasados de copas.

—Ah… ¡Por Merlín! —se quejó Hermione alejándose de él y caminando muy enojada hacia Ron.

—¡Harry! ¿Vienes o no? —le llamó está vez Eileen Rander, Sylvia reía tontamente a su lado, Harry sonrió en respuesta y dejó a un lado el vaso de vodka, no dejó de notar la mirada de odio que Ginny le dio cuando cruzó la habitación hasta las chicas que lo estaban llamando.

El mejor momento fue cuando llegó la media noche y Hermione, con ayuda de Terry Boot y Lisa Turpin, hizo estallar cientos de juegos de luces, iluminando hasta el último rincón del salón e incluso de las habitaciones continuas. Para ser la primera fiesta que organizaba, Harry se sintió muy satisfecho y contento, y en el brindis de media noche no pudo evitar recordar a Draco nuevamente, pensando en qué estaría haciendo y en que solo faltaban ya tres días más para verlo, no podía negarlo, por más que hubiera salido solo durante todas esas noches, y por más chicos que hubiera conocido, ninguno se comparaba, ni siquiera un poco, a lo que era pasar el tiempo con Draco, riendo, discutiendo, estudiando o simplemente estando uno al lado del otro, en silencio, en un apacible silencio. Y así fue como, mientras todos levantaban las copas y brindaban, Harry lo tuvo claro al fin, no solo se trataba de que le gustara Draco, no porque fuera el único mago gay que conociera, no porque le tenía ganas, o quería experimentar… No, no solo por eso, sino porque se había enamorado de él, mucho más de lo que se había enamorado de Ginny o de lo que le había gustado Fabio. Sonrió tontamente mientras sus amigos lo abrazaban y aplaudían… Ya solo faltaban tres días se recordó con una sonrisa satisfecha, solo tres.

*****

A muchos kilómetros de allí, Draco brindaba junto a su madre, con un poco de vino que habían comprado, antes de cenar, ambos sonrientes y alegres.

La actitud de Draco había cambiado abismalmente una vez que regresara del cementerio, su madre había tenido razón, Yarik había sido un capítulo en su vida que necesitaba cerrar ya, pues de lo contrario sería algo que arrastraría durante mucho tiempo, y aunque no lo olvidaría, aquella tarde, mientras lloraba junto a la tumba del que fuera su primer amor, lo había dejado ir, dejando en su pecho una sensación completamente diferente, ya no había tanta inquietud, solo paz.

—Es una pena que tengas que volver a la escuela —comentó Narcissa mientras ambos cenaban en la cocina.

—Si por mí fuera, me quedo en casa, o busco un empleo…pero el Ministerio que ¡Oh, todo lo sabe y lo que no se lo inventa! cree que para que pueda ser un buen mago y no un estorbo de la sociedad debo terminar mi educación.

—Es lo que debes hacer, no lograrás nada si es que no terminas la escuela.

—Lo sé.

—Y si consiguieses esa beca…

—Madre —Draco dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se adelantó hasta tomar las manos de su madre entre las suyas —, prométeme que estás a salvo, que no me mientes…que puedo ir tranquilo, que nadie te está amenazando.

—No digas tonterías, Draco —reclamó ella soltándose de su agarre —. Nadie me amenaza, y no creas que soy una pobre y desvalida mujercita incapaz de defenderse, si es así como me ves debo decirte que te darás un gran chasco.

—¡Madre!

—Nada de madre —protestó Narcissa—, estoy harta de que creas que tienes una responsabilidad conmigo, que debes cuidarme como si yo fuera de cristal, pues te tengo una noticia, Señor Malfoy, he estado en una guerra, estuve rodeada de mortífagos y conozco más hechizos de defensa y ataque de los que tú puedes siquiera imaginar, así que dedícate a estudiar, a ganar esa beca y a sacar nuestro nombre a flote, que de mi seguridad me ocupo yo, no quiero que luego pongas eso de excusa para sacar malas calificaciones o cosas así…

—Yo no haría eso, pero eres mi madre, te quiero, tengo derecho a preocuparme…

—Yo también te quiero, hijo, y por eso te lo digo, ya deja de pensar en fantasmas, nadie me amenaza ni me asusta, tú solo estudia y haz algo con tu vida, que yo puedo sola, ¿me lo prometes? ¿Qué no te dejaras distraer por tonterías como estas?

Draco suspiró, en el fondo conocía muy bien a su madre, sabía que podía manipular todo de manera que le fuera conveniente, como en esta ocasión, pero no había más que alegar, no discutiría con ella más tiempo —Claro, madre, porque tú te puedes defender perfectamente sola, y mi deber ahora es estudiar.

—Si, así es —dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de servir un poco más de vino en la copa de Draco.

Aquella madrugada se había acostado más tarde que de costumbre, su madre y él se habían pasado varias horas conversando y no podía negar que se había divertido bastante.

Sin embargo ahora, viendo como el cielo aclaraba poco a poco, su mente recordó nuevamente aquel beso que Potter le había dado.

Había estado demasiado confundido al respecto, pero finalmente había llegado a una conclusión: Potter seguramente estaría confundido, tal vez había escuchado los rumores sobre que él era gay y había querido experimentar, no dudaba que mucha gente tuviera ese tipo de crisis algunas veces, pero eso no significaba que Potter podía jugar con él, experimentar para luego largarse y lastimarlo. Tenía dos opciones: podía simplemente ignorar a Potter por lo que quedaba del curso y olvidar aquel beso o podría divertirse un poco también, después de todo llevaba un año sin estar con nadie, sin sentir a un cuerpo junto al suyo y realmente lo necesitaba y ¿quién sabe?, con algo de suerte Potter podía ser mucho más gay de lo que esperaba. Draco rió suavemente de su conclusión, Potter podría no ser gay, pero podría ser divertido, mientras tuviera en claro que eso solo era diversión, mientras no involucrara al corazón todo saldría bien, no tenía porque no salir bien ¿cierto?

*****

**

* * *

**

**N/A**

Anthea* Nombre griego que significa señora de las flores.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Gracias a todos por leer, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, como siempre estoy lista para leer sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, vociferadores y demás, yo aquí los respondo encantada.

Para no perder la costumbre, el siguiente capítulo:

**CAPÍTULO 16 "EL INICIO DE UN SEMESTRE: EL INICIO DE NOSOTROS"**

Un beso y nos leemos en un día de esta semana…

Pásenla bien!

Zafy


	16. EL INICIO DE UN SEMESTRE, EL INICIO DE N

_Hola a todos… ¿Qué tal va yendo la semana? Sé que varios, igual que yo se incorporaban, a los trabajos o clases, así que espero que estén tomando ritmo (yo lo intento)_

_Ahora, como anuncié, tenemos un capítulo extra esta semana, además de ser algo que sé que muchos esperaban (no se hagan, que los conozco) tengo al final un regalo muy bello que me ha mandado Nemi Wonka, sip, además de tan amablemente betear el capítulo anterior le ha hecho un art precioso, en realidad corresponde al capítulo anterior, pero lo cuelgo aquí porque quiero que lo vean y compartirlo (y presumirlo jeje) con ustedes. Un beso Nemi, sabes lo mucho que me ha encantado y lo bien que has capturado el momento. _

_Ahora sí, ya no los entretengo más, y vamos a leer… _

_

* * *

  
_

**CAPÍTULO 16 "EL INICIO DE UN SEMESTRE: EL INICIO DE NOSOTROS"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Los días negros quedaron atrás_

_pero los grises pronto llegarán_

_y tengo miedo de que me dejes solo_

_en hielo sin arropar y sienta frío._

_**Canción: Dias De Colores**_

_**Cifu Y La Calaña Sound**_

**_http://_**

**_www_**

**_.youtube_**

**_.com/_**

**_watch?v=_**

**_emb0fjuA2qk_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_3 de enero de 1999. Inicio del segundo semestre, Hogwarts. _

Draco caminó por el pasillo del vagón, a su alrededor los chicos y chicas se iban apartando poco a poco, mientras hacía levitar su baúl hasta el último de los vagones, tal como supuso, este estaba vacío, se metió dentro y cerró la puerta, dejó el baúl en el compartimiento de arriba y sacó uno de los libros para repasar las clases que le tocarían al día siguiente. Fuera escuchaba como los alumnos se seguían moviendo de un lado a otro, saludos y risas, vagamente se preguntó si acaso Potter estaba por allí, rodeado de su séquito de seguidores, sobre todo junto a esa Weasley que siempre lo andaba persiguiendo. ¿Cuál sería la razón por la cual Potter no volvía con ella? ¿O se metía con cualquiera de las que se le andaban regalando día a día? Tal vez la crisis de identidad le estaba pegando duro… Eso debía ser.

*****

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando al fin pudo sentarse en su vagón, nuevamente recordó la idea de pedirle a la profesora McGonagall que le dejara usar la chimenea para aparecerse en la escuela pues el subir al tren y esquivar a todos los que querían hablar con él, saludarlo o tan solo sonreírle representaba una gran cantidad de tiempo y paciencia y, debía ser honesto, ya se estaba hartando un poco.

—Ron y yo debemos ir al vagón de los prefectos.

—Claro…

—Volveremos en un rato más, compañero —se excusó Ron al tiempo que se ponía en pie y el tren comenzaba a avanzar. Harry asintió desinteresadamente, a su lado Neville, Luna, Seamus y Dean se habían enfrascado en una conversación acerca del posible viaje que el padre de Luna le había prometido para el verano, cuando las clases terminaran.

Harry los escuchaba a medias, cada vez más nervioso respecto a Draco y lo que pasaría luego, cuando llegaran a la escuela y él se escabullera hacia su habitación, sabía que debía hacerlo esa misma noche, no podría esperar más tiempo.

No había visto al rubio en el tren ni en los vagones que había cruzado, pero esperaba que estuviera por allí cerca, que se hubiera refugiado, tal como en el primer viaje, en un vagón solo, y que nadie se metiera con él por lo que quedaba de trayecto.

*****

Draco estaba repasando con su varita los movimientos que imponían el hechizo de transformación humana, no quería arriesgarse a hacer el hechizo en el tren y luego ser castigado así que solo susurraba las palabras y memorizaba los movimientos, cuando escuchó el sonido de un golpe, levantó la vista al tiempo que la puerta, que él mismo había asegurado, se corría hacia un lado con fuerza, al parecer alguien más no tenía temor de ser castigado.

—Pero si es el pequeño mortífago —canturreó Paul Bryce, un chico de Gryffindor, junto a él estaba la Weasley, Maurice Hawes, también de Gryffindor; un Ravenclaw: William Fagg y Lytton Ogden un chico Hufflepuff, Draco pensó que solo faltaba un Slytherin para que la profesora McGonagall se sintiese orgullosa de la "unión de las casas"

Draco les dio una mirada desinteresada y luego volvió a la lectura de su libro, mientras los chicos algo desconcertados se metían un poco más a su vagón.

—Te estamos hablando Malfoy, o es que la pobreza también te dejó sordo —le dijo Ginny levantando un poco más la varita, pero Draco permaneció en silencio, con todos los músculos en tensión, preparado para cualquier ataque.

—Escuchamos una historia muy interesante —comentó Fagg —, una sobre un pequeño mortífago que no solo era un cobarde, si no también un maricón.

—Cierto —continuó Ogden —, uno que no debería tener derecho ni a respirar siquiera.

—Eh, Malfoy ¿Es cierto que tu padre mató a tu amante? —preguntó Bryce, Draco levantó el rostro y los miró con odio, una cosa era que se metieran con él, pero con su padre… y con Yarik…

—¿Es cierto que por eso no llevas la marca? ¿Por qué no se la dan a los maricones? —preguntó ahora Ogden.

—¿O es también por qué eres un cobarde? —siguió Ginny con una sonrisa siniestra, Draco apretó los puños con fuerza y se obligó a calmarse, a contar hasta diez muy lentamente y dejar que todo pasara, pronto se marcharían no lo atacarían en el tren, sería algo demasiado estúpido.

—No, yo creo que es porque le gusta que le den por el culo —dijo Fagg —¿Es lo que te gusta, no Malfoy?

—Sí… ser la perra de alguien —secundó Ogden, los demás chicos rieron como si aquello se tratara de una gran broma, Draco sentía como sus mejillas se iban sonrojando más y más y como la mano con la que sostenía la varita temblaba, casi animándolo a que atacara.

—Eso es algo que todos deben saber, la clase de gente que eres… — agregó Ginny, Draco no sabía por qué, pero sentía tanto resentimiento en su voz que le inspiraba más temor que los demás chicos.

—Sí, es algo que no debemos dejar pasar, que la gente sepa con quien nos obligan a estudiar…

—El desperdicio que eres.

Draco se puso en pie rápidamente y antes de que pudiera tan solo decir una palabra Ogden y Fagg estaban ya sobre él, sujetándolo de los brazos, el libro había caído al piso y por más que intentaba defenderse lo tenían tan fuertemente sujeto que no podía mover la muñeca para invocar cualquier conjuro.

—Veamos —dijo Ginny como si orquestara todo, agitando la varita de un lado a otro —, un recordatorio… para que todos sepan la porquería que eres…

—Apresúrate —apuró Bryce, que se había quedado junto a la puerta y daba miradas hacia fuera —, creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo…

Hawes le dio un golpe en el hombro a Ginny —Solo hay que poner el nombre y salir corriendo, no queremos que nos vean.

—Ya… ya, que ganas de arruinarle la diversión a una, aunque ciertamente, con un Malfoy mudo no se puede hacer mucho —clavó la varita en la garganta de Draco que se obligó a no bajar la mirada, no ante ella —¿Qué pasó, a los de tu clase se les va la voz o qué?

_¡Huy, si, pero qué ingeniosa!, _pensó Draco, aunque se abstuvo de contestar, no quería provocarlos más.

—Alguien está caminando por el pasillo —informó Bryce algo agitado, Draco pensó que para ser un Gryffindor era demasiado cobarde —…mierda, creo que es Potter.

—¡Oh, genial!, no creo que él se ofenda porque molestamos a este pequeño mortífago, después de todo siempre ha sido un problema para él —opinó Ogden empujando con su peso el cuerpo de Draco un poco más contra la pared. Draco podía sentir como la piel de sus brazos era lastimada por tanta presión.

—No, no, Harry no puede vernos —alertó Ginny rápidamente mientras levantaba la varita —¡Scriptum! —gritó a la vez que una luz celeste clara emanaba de su varita, Draco cerró los ojos y giró el rostro instintivamente, sintió la ráfaga de magia pasando sobre él pero no lo tocó, no sintió ningún dolor, nada. Abrió los ojos algo temeroso a la vez que los dos chicos lo soltaban y dejaban caer en el piso.

—Apresúrense, está hablando con unos chicos en la puerta de un vagón aquí cerca —apuró Bryce, también conocedor del humor de Harry en cuanto a molestar a Malfoy.

—No creo que venga hasta aquí —comentó Fagg —, no hay nada que ver.

—Aunque sí que leer —se burló Hawes mientras jalaba a Ginny, los cinco chicos salieron corriendo dejando a Draco agitado y sin la menor idea de lo que había sucedido.

Con algo de temor se levantó y sacudió su túnica, las manos aún le temblaban, pero al menos no había sido más que un pequeño cruce de insultos, nada grave, se giró algo curioso hacia la pared donde la Weasley había estado apuntando y soltó un jadeo de susto al ver que en letras rojas, flotando, encendiendo y apagándose había un letrero:

"_Malfoy es un maricón"_

—Maldita idiota —gritó Draco frustrado mientras agitaba la varita para tratar de deshacer el hechizo, pero nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, las letras seguían allí bailando y brillando. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, frustrado por no poder deshacer aquel hechizo y tarde se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado cerrar la puerta nuevamente y de los murmullos a su alrededor, estos se habían vuelto risas un poco más sonoras.

Levantó el rostro para ver a muchos de sus compañeros en la puerta, leyendo y riendo, señalándolo y murmurando.

—Maricón —gritó uno de ellos y de pronto, como si se tratara de una señal, todos empezaron a gritar lo mismo, las voces de todos ellos repitiendo una y otra vez _¡Maricón! ¡Maricón! ¡Maricón!_... lo hizo sentirse peor de lo que se había sentido alguna vez, pese a eso levantó más el rostro, enderezó la espalda y les dio una mirada fría, se adelantó lo suficiente para cerrar la puerta a la vez que los gritos continuaban como un coro endemoniado. Un pie en la puerta le impidió cerrarla, empujó con más fuerza, tratando de alejar a todos ellos de allí, de que lo dejaran solo… pero parecía imposible.

—¡Hey! —gritó Harry sobre las voces de los demás chicos —¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

La cantaleta se detuvo abruptamente y Draco aprovechó el momento para empujar al chico que le bloqueaba la puerta y cerrarla con fuerza, impuso nuevamente varios hechizos de seguridad y se sentó en el piso, de espaldas al letrero que aún brillaba, iluminando ligeramente el compartimiento.

Escuchó como los que estaban afuera se iban yendo, en medio de protestas y algunas risas, y suspiró ligeramente aliviado, sinceramente pensó que no sería tan difícil el hechizarlos a todos, incluso el cruciatus pasó por su mente, sobre todo a la Weasley… quitarle de la cara aquella sonrisita de suficiencia… Como si ella hubiera sido la que hubiera ganado al final la guerra.

—Malfoy —llamó Harry suavemente, había estado cerca, conversando con Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones y Justin Finch-Fletchley en uno de los compartimentos cercanos cuando había empezado a escuchar los insultos, no sabía a lo que se referían en realidad hasta que, junto a los chicos, salió del vagón y escuchó que alguien había escrito en el compartimiento de Malfoy "Maricón". No le importó que la gente notara que era raro que defendiera al chico, no deberían molestarlo, sabía que solo le querían provocar y esperaba que Draco no cayera en la trampa.

—Largo.

—Malfoy… anda, soy yo… abre.

—¡No! —gritó Draco más enojado aún, su encuentro con Potter no sería así, lo había imaginado muchas veces, y ninguna de ellas lo incluía a él molesto y con un estúpido letrero flotando sobre ellos.

—Pero…

—Déjame solo, ¡por todos los demonios!, ¡largo!

—Yo solo quiero ayudarte y…

—No necesito un héroe, anda búscate una nueva obra de caridad, aquí ya no hay nada que hacer.

—Malfoy —suspiró Harry notando como algunos alumnos sacaban las cabezas por los vagones para mirarlo —Anda… que todos están mirando, déjame entrar.

—No, y no es mi culpa que te miren, eres tú el que no se quiere largar.

Draco le pareció escuchar un golpe en la puerta y luego silencio, suspiró aliviado de que al menos Potter lo dejara en paz por el momento, miró hacia el cartel que parecía una voz acusadora, y apretó los labios, tratando de recordar algunos hechizos que pudieran eliminarlo.

*****

Harry volvió a su vagón bastante enfadado, en cuanto abrió la puerta encontró a Ginny, junto a Luna y Neville. Ginny parecía muy contenta por algo, pero su sonrisa se congeló al tiempo que miraba a Harry.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

—Nada —se apresuró a contestar Ginny mirando a Luna y Neville, algo preocupada.

—¿Nada? —replicó Harry incrédulo, una idea formándose en su cabeza.

—No, nada, Harry, que yo recuerde no tengo porque darte explicaciones de las cosas que hago o de las que río… tú lo dejaste en claro —respondió Ginny poniéndose en pie y pareciendo bastante herida en su orgullo.

Harry arqueó una ceja y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, sin comentar nada más, ya averiguaría que era lo que había pasado.

—Entiendo que te moleste —dijo Luna de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me refiero a que insulten a los demás… así no debería ser, se supone que habría paz.

—Pues sí, claro que me enoja —respondió Harry no comprendiendo si Luna se refería a que molestaran a Malfoy o a que molestaran de esa forma a Malfoy, Neville, a un lado asintió comprensivamente.

—Terminó la guerra de los sangres pura por querer librar al mundo mágico de los mestizos, ¿ahora qué seguirá? ¿Los ex mortífagos en busca de venganza?

—¿O los heterosexuales tratando de erradicar a los homosexuales? — continuó Luna, Neville giró a mirarla tan rápido que por un momento Harry temió que se hubiera lesionado alguna vértebra, Harry solo contuvo el aire.

—No creo que…

—Vamos, Neville —interrumpió ella —, tú también los escuchaste, es porque aparentemente le gustan los chicos.

—Porque es un mortífago —arguyó Neville.

—Porque es uno al que le gustan los chicos —aclaró ella.

—Yo creo que es porque lo creen un mortífago —habló finalmente Harry —, y que su punto débil, o como hacerlo sentir mal es diciendo que le gustan los chicos, pero sinceramente…

—Pues, Harry tiene razón —sonrió Neville de alguna manera aliviado, y Harry se preguntó que creencias tendría su compañero acerca de ese tema.

—…no creo que alguien lo hubiera visto realmente con un chico como para que puedan dar fe de que le gustan los chicos… todo es un rumor —continuó Harry.

—Sí, cierto —asintió Neville —, y en cuarto curso yo lo vi besándose con Parkinson, entonces no puede ser eso que ellos dicen.

—Homosexual —reprendió Luna —, gay. Y que lo hayas visto con una chica no implica que no lo sea… a los catorce años creo que aún andamos confundidos… incluso a nuestra edad —Luna sonrió hacia Harry, como si fueran cómplices en ese asunto. Harry tragó grueso y se obligó a pensar que tal vez Luna lo creía su aliado porque pensaba igual que ella —algunos no lo tienen claro aún.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes tener claro? —preguntó Neville, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas —, es todo muy claro desde que naces.

—No, no lo es —contradijo Harry.

—Sí que lo es —siguió Neville —, Si eres chico entonces te casarás con una chica y si eres una chica con un chico, no hay más vuelta que darle.

—Pero… —empezó Luna, pero la puerta se abrió, Hermione bastante sonrojada y Ron, por la expresión en su rostro, algo enojado entraron.

—Chicos —murmuró Ron dejándose caer a un lado de Harry, Harry entendió que lo más probable es que estuvieran peleados porque pese a haber sitio al lado de Ron, Hermione se fue hacia el otro lado del vagón, junto a Neville.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó Hermione con voz fría y algo aburrida —Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada.

—No, solo hablábamos de Malfoy —explicó Luna con claras intenciones de continuar la discusión.

—¡Oh por Merlín! —protestó Ron —¿Aquí también?

—Ron, no seas tan dramático —reclamó Hermione mirándolo molesta.

—No soy dramático.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Harry hacia su amiga.

—Que Malfoy se ha encerrado en su vagón y se rehúsa a abrir la puerta —Hermione se cruzó de brazos —, incluso han ido los prefectos de Slytherin y ha dicho que no saldrá ni abrirá la puerta y que si quieren entrar tendrán que tumbarla.

—Eso no parece muy difícil —razonó Harry.

—No… pero es que no puedes hacer esas cosas en el tren, están prohibidas y siendo prefecto no puedes romper las reglas.

—Pero evidentemente alguien lo ha hecho —protestó Ron —, y nosotros no podemos dejar que Malfoy se salga con la suya ¡Nos está manipulando!

—Tal vez no quiere que entren porque le han hecho algo y no quiere que lo vean ¿Lo has pensado, Ron? —reclamó Harry hacia su amigo.

—Si es por ese estúpido letrero…

—¿Estúpido? —interrumpió Hermione —, es una ofensa en toda regla y debería dejar que lo veamos y decirnos quien lo ha hecho.

—Claro… para que luego castiguen a los culpables ¿No? —continuó Harry, cada vez más molesto aunque sin saber muy bien la razón.

—Por supuesto.

—Y para que luego los culpables se venguen de él con más ganas.

—Pues…

—Así empiezan las guerras —intervino Luna.

—Cierto —apoyó Neville.

—Acabamos de terminar una y seguimos con otra, me pregunto si es que alguna vez de verdad la gente estará en paz, si es que lo desean sinceramente, o es que necesitamos andar peleando y atacándonos mutuamente como si fuera un estado normal de vida —continuó Luna con un suspiro y mirando hacia la ventana.

—No creo que a nadie le guste eso de la guerra —susurró Neville.

—Y no creo que Malfoy haga lo correcto en esconderse y no acusar a los culpables, antes no tenía ningún reparo en hacerlo —opinó tercamente Hermione.

—Las cosas cambian, y sigo pensando que deberíamos entrar al vagón, que nos diga quien le ha hecho eso… después de todo es un ataque —comentó Ron.

—No lo hará, de todas formas no conseguiría nada, ha sido atacado durante todo el curso… ¿Por qué se interesan justo ahora? —preguntó Harry con voz molesta.

—Pues… lo otro eran rumores y…

—No eran rumores, Hermione, yo lo he visto, no lo eran y no conseguirá nada quejándose o denunciando a nadie, lo más probable es que la gente crea que él de una manera u otra se lo merecía, que se lo buscó.

—Pues es Malfoy… seguro que si se lo buscó, pero…

—¡Luna tiene razón! —explotó Harry interrumpiendo a Ron y poniéndose en pie de pronto, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran —, esto iniciara una nueva guerra, o al menos no habrá paz y yo ya estoy realmente harto de un mundo tan… intolerante como este.

Jaló la mochila y salió del vagón golpeando la puerta, sintiendo tanta rabia como hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, y era más que el querer defender a Malfoy, era simplemente que se sentía indignado, él podría ser el que estuviera encerrado en su vagón con un letrero que decía "Maricón" y pese a no tener porque avergonzarse de eso, sintiéndose humillado.

*****

Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado, no había notado en que momento se había quedado dormido, le sorprendió mucho el haberlo hecho con toda la rabia y la frustración que sentía, miró hacia arriba casi sin ninguna esperanza y no se sorprendió de que el cartel siguiera brillando aún. Lo más probable es que no desaparecería nunca.

El que todo estuviera en silencio y el tren quieto le indicaba que lo más probable es que ya hubieran llegado a su destino, seguramente llevaba mucho tiempo durmiendo, pues aparentemente los otros alumnos ya se habían ido, no se escuchaba el habitual ajetreo que se producía cuando todos jalaban sus baúles por los pasillos.

—Fantástico —murmuró —, ahora me he quedado solo y tendré que andar hasta la escuela…

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta lo hizo sobresaltar, se puso en pie y acomodó sus túnicas, no tenía mucho sentido que se siguiera negando a abrir la puerta, pues igual tendría que salir de allí e ir al castillo. Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron y Draco suspiró.

—¿Quién es? —al menos quería estar listo, no era lo mismo tratar con sus compañeros que con los prefectos o con Potter…

—Señor Malfoy, soy la directora y le ordeno que abra la puerta en este instante —dijo la voz firme de la profesora McGonagall.

—Genial… —Draco se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás y con un movimiento de varita la puerta quedó abierta. Draco enderezó la espalda y levantó el rostro, desafiando a la mujer con la mirada, aunque no lo demostró, se alegró de que no hubiera nadie más con ella, se preguntó nuevamente cuanto tiempo podía llevar durmiendo para ya no hubiera absolutamente nadie cerca.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Malfoy, me comentaron acerca del pequeño problema que tuvo durante el viaje —dijo la directora entrando al tren y cerrando la puerta, su ceño fruncido ante las letras rojas que bailaban como un claro recordatorio de la razón por la que estaba allí.

—No fue muy pequeño, pero ya sabe usted lo que yo pienso de delatar a los demás, así que espero que desde ya tenga en claro que no le diré que fue lo que pasó o quien hizo nada.

—Claro… —la profesora le dio una mirada interrogante a Draco y luego al cartel.

—Y tampoco diré si eso es cierto o no.

—No, por supuesto que yo no esperaba eso —la profesora pareció de pronto retomar su mirada severa y con un movimiento de varita el letrero desapareció —, pero sigo insistiendo en que usted está equivocado si es que piensa que callando lograra que las cosas mejoren.

—Yo no creo eso, profesora —se defendió Draco mientras con la varita apuntaba al baúl para que bajara —, simplemente utilizo la mejor de las opciones: quedarme callado para que las cosas no empeoren.

—Bien… no puedo discutirle eso —aceptó la profesora —, por lo pronto sé que tiene prohibido el uso de la aparición, pero los carruajes ya han partido hacia la escuela y me temo que usted se ha retrazado así que si me permite, por esta vez nos apareceremos, no creo que haya ningún problema pues está usted en compañía de un maestro y eso alejará suspicacias —explicó la mujer a la vez que extendía el brazo para que Draco lo tomara, pero este negó con la cabeza y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, solo por si las dudas.

—Discúlpeme profesora —dijo Draco todo lo respetuoso que pudo, no dejándose de asombrar de que quisiera ser respetuoso con aquella mujer —, pero el Ministerio me lo tiene prohibido, a menos que se trate de un auror, y yo no dudo de su autoridad, pero ellos sí, y no quiero terminar en Azkaban por esto.

—¿Entonces cómo planea ir hasta la escuela? —preguntó algo indignada la profesora —, y créame que no iría a prisión por aparecerse conmigo ¿Qué tal si esto fuera una emergencia?

—No nos arriesguemos, por favor, profesora —pidió Draco suavemente —Yo puedo… caminar… ¡eso es! caminar hasta los límites de la escuela, o esperar a que me mande un carruaje, me quedaré en la estación esperando.

—Supongo que puedo arreglar eso —masculló la profesora de mal humor —pero tendré que intercambiar algunas palabras con los aurores que lo entrevistan, no puede ser que hayan sembrado en usted ideas tan descabelladas como esas.

—¡No! —replicó Draco a la vez que levantaba las manos —, eso no… profesora, por favor, si quiere que no me meta en problemas, solo… solo no haga nada…

La profesora le dio una mirada más y luego negó con la cabeza, —en veinte minutos más creo que puedo enviar a un carruaje, espere en la estación que el tren ya debe volver a Londres.

—Sí, profesora, gracias —respondió Draco con algo de alivio y en cuanto la profesora abrió la puerta y salió se dejó caer sobre el asiento, por un instante, casi inexistente le pareció ver un pedazo de zapato en el aire, y eso le hizo recordar a cierto Gryffindor que había espiado en su vagón al inicio del sexto curso, y más le valía a Potter el haber abandonado las viejas costumbres porque sinceramente no estaba de humor para soportarle esas cosas.

*****

Harry apareció minutos después en los límites de la escuela, donde los últimos alumnos terminaban de descargar sus baúles, Hermione y Ron lo esperaban a un lado de las rejas, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a todos lados, pensó que en el fondo no había sido justo con ellos, después de todo ellos no habían insultado ni hechizado a Malfoy.

Caminó hacia ellos —Chicos.

—Allí estás —dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Ron —, te busqué por todos lados y no aparecías.

—Pensé que la etapa en la que paraban pendientes de mí se había terminado.

—No lo creo, Harry —respondió Hermione con un poco de mejor humor mientras Ron hacía levitar los tres baúles —, es imposible que dejes de una u otra forma de meterte en líos.

—Sí… y no queremos perdernos la diversión —continuó Ron pasando un brazo por su hombro, Harry sonrió por sentirse tan "normal" entre sus amigos, porque ellos no lo hubieran condenado al fin, por no encontrarse solo.

Vio como la profesora hablaba con Hagrid y el semi gigante asentía para luego tomar un carruaje, Harry supuso que iría por Malfoy y suspiró aliviado. No le había gustado la idea de dejarlo solo en la estación pero estaba seguro de que el rubio sospechaba, pues más de una vez extendió las manos tratando de alcanzar algo invisible. Finalmente lo había dejado en las afueras de la estación, sentado bajo un pórtico de madera que lo resguardaba del frío y del viento. Hubiera deseado poder quedarse con él por más tiempo pero temía ser descubierto y luego complicar más aún las cosas. En el poco tiempo que había tratado con él se había aprendido sus reacciones y sabía que cuando estaba así de molesto lo mejor era dejarlo solo a que le de el aire.

Además ya había obtenido lo que quería, se había cerciorado de que Draco estaba bien, que no le habían golpeado ni hechizado ni hecho ningún daño físico, había visto el cártel que todos habían comentado (el cual le pareció realmente vergonzoso y humillante) y además había escuchado de la boca del propio Draco la forma como hablaba de los ataques, negándose a acusar a los culpables… Pero eso no significaba que él no podía ir en busca de los culpables por su cuenta… después de todo, no solo se trataba de Malfoy, si no de que empezaran a respetar a la gente que era "Maricón"

Durante la cena Malfoy no apareció, varios alumnos se la pasaron revisando la puerta del Gran Comedor, como verificando si aparecía o no, Harry estaba seguro que muchos creían que tal vez con aquella broma tan estúpida lo harían volver a casa. Pero Malfoy no podía volver a casa, tenía que terminar la escuela por mandato del Ministerio y realmente tenía esperanzas de que Malfoy tomara en serio el competir por esa beca, tal vez luego le podría comentar que había decidido al respecto.

Casi no comió nada y en cuanto le fue permitido se puso en pie y salió corriendo a su habitación, una vez allí sacó el mapa, la capa, y uno de los regalos de Draco, tendría aún que ir por el otro y se sentía ya demasiado impaciente, por un momento se preguntó si es que sería buen momento, pues Malfoy parecía realmente enojado cuando lo había dejado en la estación, pero pudo más su deseo por verlo que cualquier otro razonamiento.

*****

Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama, había tomado una larga y reparadora ducha, de esas que te dejan adormecido y de alguna manera aliviado, la rabia había desaparecido y ahora solo sentía cansancio y ganas de dormir profundamente, tal vez hasta junio, cuando el curso acabara. Sabía que no tenía tanta suerte en realidad así que decidió aprovechar las pocas horas que le quedaban para volver a clases para dormir.

Se acurrucó en su cobertor y suspiró cerrando los ojos, las luces se fueron apagando hasta dejar la habitación en penumbras. Estaba ya a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó aquel sonido… como el de un ave chillando. Se sentó de golpe, con la varita en la mano y escrutando en la oscuridad, las antorchas se fueron encendiendo poco a poco hasta dejar ver, flotando en el aire, una jaula con una lechuza, que seguía ululando, dentro. Frunció el ceño, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón por el susto, sabía de quien se trataba, solo había una persona en la escuela que tenía una capa de invisibilidad y la contraseña para entrar.

—No fue gracioso, Potter —se quejó saliendo de la cama, maldiciendo el tener que levantarse, pues hacía bastante frío.

—La idea no era ser gracioso, era algo más bien como instinto de supervivencia… ya sabes por si pretendes lanzarme un hechizo —respondió Harry desprendiéndose de la capa de invisibilidad y tratando de no detener su mirada demasiado en esos rojos labios que ya había probado y ahora ansiaba.

—Como si pudiera hacerlo —bufó Draco, en el fondo no podía negar que se moría de ganas de verlo, estaba confirmado por la forma como todo el sueño y el mal humor se habían desplazado hacia un lugar desconocido y ahora solo atinaba a mirar su rostro y sus ojos… sus labios apetecibles… . _Recuérdate, sin involucrar sentimientos,_ se recordó mientras Potter dejaba caer la mochila en la cama y dejaba la jaula en el otro lado de la habitación, sobre el piso.

—Supongo que tienes algo de razón —razonó Harry —, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

—Bien, creo… no fueron la gran cosa —Draco se sentó en la cama y Harry lo imitó, uno al lado del otro, sintiendo como el aire se hacía más pesado, como sus cuerpos se alteraban tan solo con la presencia del otro.

—Yo… te tengo regalos —anunció Harry con una sonrisa girando hacia Draco y contento de no escuchar ningún reclamo por lo que había pasado la última vez que se habían visto.

—¿Regalos?

—Sí, por Navidad, ya sabes.

—Ya pasó navidad.

—Pero no te los podía mandar a tu casa… temí que no llegaran, enteros…

—Yo no te compré nada.

—No tenías que hacerlo —Harry se giró para sacar un paquete cuadrado y algo grande de la mochila —Espero que te sirvan…

—Potter, en serio, yo no lo puedo aceptar… no es… es decir, no debiste hacerlo —dijo Draco algo inseguro mirando hacia el paquete forrado con papel rojo y cintas plateadas.

—Ya sé que no tenía que hacerlo —protestó Harry dejando el regalo sobre las piernas de Draco y poniéndose en pie —, quería hacerlo, así que se un buen chico y ábrelo.

—Yo no soy un buen chico —se quejó Draco frunciendo el ceño pero no resistiendo la tentación de abrirlo. Se deshizo del papel en cuestión de segundos mientras Harry metía la mano dentro de la jaula y le daba un par de dulces al ave que los miraba interrogantemente.

Draco abrió la caja y descubrió en el interior una especie de bolso, lo había visto en algunos chicos durante su viaje al cementerio, y le habían parecido simpáticos.

—Es un morral, uno muggle, pero que tiene un par de hechizos —explicó Harry apoyándose contra la pared, junto a la jaula de la lechuza, y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Hechizos? ¿Son legales? —preguntó Draco levantando el morral de color negro, parecía de algún tipo de cuero y en el frente tenía bordadas también en color oscuro, "D.M."

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿cuándo he hecho yo algo ilegal?

—Pues…

—Sí, tienes razón —interrumpió Harry —, olvídalo. Bueno, primero: ese morral tiene un hechizo de agrandamiento, me lo enseñó Hermione, puedes meter todo el contenido de tu baúl allí y cabrá, sin pesar demasiado… es porque siempre estás cargando con la mochila y todas tus cosas y he visto como cuando… —Harry hizo una mueca y se desordenó el cabello, sintiéndose bastante incómodo.

—¿Cuándo me molestan?

—Sí… eso, la mochila te estorba… además, cuando vayas a la universidad… —Harry le dio una sonrisa sincera —¡Por qué irás! Pues, bueno también te puede servir…

—Gracias… —contestó Draco aún apreciando el morral y no sabiendo que más decir.

—Tiene un hechizo más —Draco entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry — Sí, verás… es de seguridad, solo tú podrás sacar las cosas que guardes allí, no creo que haya pasado pero no quiero que te anden quitando las cosas… Si alguien mete las manos dentro…

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron y sonrió —¿Un hechizo malvado, Potter?

—Nah… solo se les llenaran las manos de furúnculos… de esos espantosamente dolorosos y horribles.

—Oh, vaya, Potter, cuanta maldad…

—Ya… que el hechizo lo hice yo solo y lo busqué mucho tiempo.

—Espero que unos cuantos intenten meter las manos allí —dijo Draco abriendo el morral y metiendo la mano en el interior, no sin algo de temor, suspiró aliviado cuando vio que nada malo le ocurría a él —¿Tú no querrás probarlo para ver si funciona realmente?

—Oh… ¡que gracioso! —replicó Harry sarcástico.

—¿Por qué lo haces? Traerme un regalo…

Harry se encogió de hombros y se sintió sonrojar poco a poco, tenía miles de formas de responder a eso, pero no atinaba a ninguna —Pues… porque quiero… porque yo…

Draco suspiró, dejó a un lado el morral, viendo en el sonrojo y la incomodidad de Potter su oportunidad y se puso en pie caminando hacia el chico. Potter se interrumpió en cuanto lo vio moverse y cada vez se sonrojaba más y más, definitivamente una nueva y fascinante faceta que explorar del chico.

—¿Tú qué, Potter? —preguntó en un murmullo a solo centímetros de él.

Harry retuvo el aliento un instante ante la cercanía y todo lo que ella lo hacía sentir y no resistiéndolo más extendió los brazos y jaló a Draco con fuerza hacia él y luego lo besó con algo de temor, recordando el primer beso que se habían dado y la forma como había reaccionado, pero la lengua de Malfoy acariciando su labio inferior definitivamente le daba a entender que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes.

Con sus manos sujetó la cintura de Harry y lo empujó contra la pared, apretándolo con su cuerpo, sintiendo sus músculos y su respiración agitada, las manos de Harry acariciándole la espalda enviaban impulsos de placer por toda su columna, realmente había olvidado lo bien que se sentía que alguien lo acariciara de esa manera.

Empujó sus caderas hacia delante, refregándose contra la dureza de Malfoy, mucho más notoria a través de la delgada tela del pijama, mientras la lengua del rubio dominaba su boca, cuando se empujó con más fuerza un gemido ahogado retumbo entre ambas bocas, sus manos bajaron un poco más hasta donde la columna del rubio terminaba, no muy seguro de continuar.

Sí, definitivamente ese placer era algo que había extrañado, Potter era muy bueno besando y la forma como se agitaba contra él le dejaba en claro que tal vez se había confundido, no había estado nunca con un chico inexperto —no había estado nunca con nadie más que Yarik— , pero recordaba como se había sentido él las primeras veces que Yarik lo había tocado y definitivamente no había actuado así. Dio una fuerte mordida en su labio inferior y empezó a hacer un camino de besos por la mandíbula y el cuello, deleitándose de los gemidos que Potter trataba de contener, mientras ambas caderas se refregaban una contra otra.

—Malfoy… Draco —gimió Harry sintiendo esos dientes sobre su cuello, y las manos del rubio acariciando su pecho aún sobre la túnica.

—mmm… ¿Sí, Potter? —preguntó llegando hasta su oído, medio esperando ser detenido en cualquier momento, aunque dudaba que realmente lo hiciera.

—Oh… yo… demonios —exhaló Harry cuando esos dientes mordieron el lóbulo de su oreja, sus manos cobraron vida propia y bajaron hasta las nalgas de Draco, apretándolas contra sus caderas con más fuerzas.

—Sí… —gimió Draco volviendo a besar por la mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios nuevamente, cada vez más convencido de que Potter no era ningún inexperto.

El ulular de la lechuza lo hizo girar —Espera… —masculló Harry mientras las manos de Draco empezaban a desabotonar la túnica, sin prestarle mayor atención.

—No pasa nada… —le tranquilizó Draco decidido a no detenerse ahora que había empezado y besando el cuello de Harry, abriendo por completo al fin la túnica, dejando ver la sudadera roja y los pantalones vaqueros. Rápidamente coló las manos dentro de la sudadera, acariciando la calida piel de Harry mientras este hacía lo propio con él, sus manos colándose por su pantalón, con algo de timidez.

Esta vez fue él quien lo besó en el cuello, quien lo mordió y lamió todo lo posible mientras las manos de Draco abandonaban sus caricias en el pecho para empezar a hacerlo desprender de la túnica. Y Harry se dejó hacer, dejó que las manos de Draco le quitaran la túnica y levantó los brazos para deshacerse de la sudadera y la camiseta, ambas cayeron sobre la jaula de la lechuza, cubriéndola casi completamente, Harry se sintió mucho más aliviado de que el animal no los viera, pero todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente cuando la lengua de Malfoy comenzó a bajar por su pecho, lenta y tortuosamente. Cuando los dientes atraparon una de sus tetillas y mordieron empezó a gemir con más fuerza, mientras con una mano acariciaba la larga y suave cabellera rubia, había fantaseado con acariciarla durante mucho tiempo y era mucho más suave de lo que había imaginado antes.

Mientras seguía mordiendo y lamiendo alternativamente ambas tetillas sus manos bajaron hasta los pantalones, con un par de movimientos pudo deshacerse del botón y comenzar a bajar la cremallera. Potter seguía sin oponer resistencia y aunque aquello le hacía pensar en sus conclusiones acerca de la inexperiencia del chico no se detuvo. Sus besos comenzaron a bajar más y más por el plano abdomen mordiendo sobre el ombligo y consiguiendo que Potter jalara un poco más de su cabello y se arqueara, clara señal de que iba por buen camino. Se arrodilló en el piso y clavó sus ojos en los oscurecidos ojos verdes mientras con sus manos y de un solo tirón bajaba los pantalones y los bóxers hasta las rodillas, delante de él se irguió el miembro erecto de Potter; era bastante grande y brillaba por una gota de pre semen en la punta. Con una mano acarició la mata de cabellos oscuros que lo rodeaba y Potter en respuesta empujó las caderas, dándole a entender cual era su necesidad, miró nuevamente hacia él, maravillándose de lo bien que lucía con la mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello más desordenado que nunca, antes de dar una larga lamida.

—¡Oh… sí… sí! —gimió Harry empujándose hacia delante, ansioso por qué Draco hiciera algo pronto, la humedad de la lengua de Draco recorriéndolo de arriba abajo solo lograba ponerlo más caliente. Cuando esa boca rodeó su miembro no pudo evitar el grito de placer que se escapó de su garganta, mientras sujetaba nuevamente la cabellera platinada, dio una mirada hacia abajo, hacia Draco desapareciendo entre sus piernas…

Con la lengua presionó la gruesa vena mientras sus labios apretaban con un poco más de fuerza, sus manos acariciando los muslos internos y los testículos, sintiendo como Harry se ponía más y más duro a cada instante, y sintiéndose completamente complacido de lograr aquello, de lograr esos gritos y jadeos, de lograr que el chico repitiera su nombre y se agitara. Cuando una de sus manos acarició un poco más atrás de los testículos Potter abrió un poco más las piernas, lo que le dio oportunidad a acariciar con un dedo la fruncida entrada, el cuerpo de Harry se estremeció nuevamente.

—¡Merlín! —gritó Harry dejando caer la cabeza completamente hacia atrás y golpeándose contra la pared, aunque el dolor fue insignificante en medio de todas las otras sensaciones que Draco le proporcionaba —Draco… por favor…

—¿Por favor? —preguntó Draco soltándolo y poniéndose en pie —¿Por favor qué?

—Oh… Dios —lloriqueó Harry jalando a Draco nuevamente para besarlo, sus labios estaban mucho más rojos y apetecibles y se deleitó dominando el beso mientras su erección se frotaba contra la de Malfoy, aún bajo la tela del pijama, se sentía raro, y hasta rasposo, pero no le importó, mientras ese placer no se detuviera… pero se detuvo.

Draco lo sujetó de las caderas y con bastante fuerza se apartó de él, girándolo completamente y dejándolo contra la pared. Harry tuvo que poner sus manos para no golpearse el rostro y emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa que se convirtió en un gemido cuando empezó a morderlo en la nuca, mientras pegaba más su cuerpo a él y se refregaba contra sus nalgas.

—Vamos… quítate la ropa —jadeó Harry girando el rostro lo suficiente para verlo de reojo.

—¿Hasta en esto eres un mandón? —preguntó Draco con voz agitada mientras soltaba las caderas de Harry y sin despegarse por completo de él hacía volar la camiseta del pijama a un lado, buscó con la mirada la varita y la encontró sobre su mesa de noche.

—Es que… demonios… esto es demasiado… te necesito ya —Harry demostró sus palabras empujando las caderas hacia atrás y refregándose contra la dureza de Malfoy, el rubio exhaló un gemido ahogado.

—Accio varita —llamó a su varita y esta voló por los aires hasta su mano, volvió a besar el cuello y los hombros de Harry, sintiéndolo deshacerse debajo de su toque. En medio de toda la agitación pensó que aquella pared sería un lugar muy incómodo después de todo, así que pasó una de sus manos por enfrente, presionando el abdomen de Harry y lo alejó de la pared.

—Draco… ¿Qué?

—Sh… ven —pidió empujándolo contra el escritorio, Harry agradeció que no hubiera ningún pergamino o tintero suelto y con una mano tiró al piso el par de libros que estaban allí, justo a tiempo, pues Draco lo empujó un poco más, haciendo que su pecho diera contra la fría madera.

Draco recorrió con su varita la columna de Harry, mientras que con la otra presionaba un poco más su espalda, manteniéndolo contra la mesa.

—Aún traes ropa —se quejó agitado Harry.

—No por mucho —aseguró Draco desprendiéndose finalmente del pantalón y lanzándolo con un pie lejos, fue a dar también sobre la jaula de la pobre lechuza. Cuando se inclinó hacia delante su miembro erecto se refregó contra las nalgas de Harry, haciendo que este se agitará y retorciera.

—Draco… —Harry se tensó ligeramente cuando sintió las caderas de Draco apartarse y en su lugar la varita se posicionó en su entrada —. Espera… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —trató de levantarse pero uno de los brazos de Draco lo tenía presionado contra la mesa.

—Te preparó… necesito aplicar un hechizo lubricante y…

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Harry con voz algo alarmada y mirando hacia atrás, para ver el rostro sonrojado de Draco, y esa mirada… ¡Dios! Esa mirada era capaz de convencerlo de hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

—Son hechizos de seguridad… Confía en mi… ¿Lo harás?

—¿Cómo de protección? —preguntó Harry con voz ansiosa, pensando en los condones que traía en el bolsillo de la mochila.

—Ajá, confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? —susurro Draco sobre su oído antes de dar una mordida más en la oreja, logrando que Harry se agitara nuevamente.

—Sí… —se rindió Harry —Pero… —detuvo sus cuestionamientos cuando sintió algo frío y resbaloso en su entrada, similar al lubricante, pero sabía que Draco no tenía ningún frasco cerca y supuso que de eso se trataban aquellos hechizos.

Draco dejó caer la varita a un lado y se inclinó hacia delante, empezando a besar nuevamente los hombros y el cuello de Harry, mientras con una mano se colaba entre sus nalgas, separándolas. Introdujo un dedo lentamente, poco a poco, sintiéndose de pronto ansioso de poder estar ya en aquel estrecho y cálido lugar, mordió con más fuerza mientras Harry se seguía arqueando y gimiendo.

—Me matarás —reclamó Harry.

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó precavido Draco deteniéndose.

—¡No! —gimió Harry, empujando sus caderas contra ese dedo.

—Pensé que… —jadeó Draco volviendo a ponerse en movimiento.

—Solo… ¡Oh Demonios! —gritó cuando el segundo dedo entró en el rozando apenas su próstata —, solo hazlo, ¡por un demonio!

—Creo que luego tendremos que hablar acerca de esa actitud tan mandona —se quejó Draco antes de dar una larga lamida por la columna de Harry, haciendo que se arqueara más y que sus caderas se empujaran contra ese par de dedos. Se levantó completamente y con una mano se aferró a la cadera de Harry y con la otra guió su miembro hacia la entrada del chico, se empujó lentamente, saboreando y disfrutando cada segundo que demoraba en entrar, la forma como ese cuerpo cálido y estrecho lo iba acogiendo poco a poco, la forma como los músculos de la espalda de Harry se marcaban.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó apretando los dientes por el control que necesitaba mantener.

—Oh… sí —exhaló Harry suavemente, sentía cierta incomodidad, pero no importaba, el que Draco estuviera allí, con él, bastaba para alejarla, se mordió los labios y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire mientras sentía a Draco jadear sobre su espalda, su aliento golpeando contra su sudada piel, enviándole pequeños espasmos de placer por toda la columna.

—Morgana bendita —suspiró Draco —Harry… necesito… lo siento —murmuró algo apenado e irguiéndose nuevamente, se afianzó con ambas manos en las caderas de Harry y comenzó a empujar con fuerza y rapidez… llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer aquello y temía que su cuerpo no se pudiera contener mucho más tiempo.

—Ah… —Harry levantó un poco más las caderas y entonces Draco acertó a su próstata, haciéndolo gritar mucho más fuerte.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Draco apenas, sin detenerse en sus movimientos.

Harry lloriqueó nuevamente y una de sus manos serpenteó hasta abajo, hasta que se pudo hacer de su erección, y comenzó a masturbarse casi al mismo veloz ritmo que Draco le estaba imponiendo —Sí… así, no… no te detengas —pidió.

—No… no lo haré —Draco se inclinó hacia delante nuevamente, empezó a morder y lamer uno de los hombros de Harry mientras que sentía como el interior del chico lo apretaba cada vez con más fuerza —Merlín, Harry eres tan… ¡Oh Dios!

—Sí… justo ahí, Draco —no le importó que su voz sonara ahogada o necesitada mientras Draco se empujaba contra él con tanta fuerza que el escritorio chirriaba y sentía su piel resbalosa por el sudor frotarse contra la madera.

—Harry… ¿Estás…? —Draco se detuvo un instante, conciente de que estaba cada vez más cerca del punto sin retorno —¿Cerca?

—Demonios sí… no pares ahora.

Y entonces Draco soltó una de las caderas de Harry y su mano fue hacia delante, alcanzando la de Harry y lo ayudó a acariciarse mientras se empujaba con fuerza y ya sin ningún ritmo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte…

Harry sintió como un hormigueo recorría su espalda mientras los dedos de sus pies, aún dentro de los zapatos, se arqueaban sin que los pudiera controlar —Draco… —gimió mientras los dedos de Draco se entrelazaban con los suyos más fuerte y lo acariciaba tan enérgicamente que lindaba con el dolor.

—Oh… sísísí —gritó Draco dando una embestida tan fuerte que la mesa hizo un ruido seco, cómo si se estuviera arrastrando sobre el piso de piedra.

—¡Draco! —gritó Harry a la vez que sentía algo cálido en su interior y se derramaba entre sus dedos y los de Draco.

Draco se dejó caer hacia delante, con la mejilla apoyada sobre la espalda de Harry, respirando entrecortadamente y riendo suavemente, se sentía tan ido y aquello era fantástico.

Harry no se movió, aunque Draco lo estaba aplastando se sentía a gusto con el cuerpo cálido del chico envolviéndolo, sintiendo su corazón acelerado y su respiración agitada, acrecentando los espasmos de placer que aún le quedaban por el orgasmo.

Pasaron un tiempo más en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente y dejando que sus corazones y los espasmos de sus músculos se calmaran poco a poco.

—¿Podríamos…? —preguntó Harry con voz algo rasposa —, ya sabes… ¿Ir a la cama?

Draco soltó un pequeño suspiro —No lo sé… yo estoy cómodo aquí —respondió acariciando uno de los lados de Harry, lo que hizo que el chico se estremeciera y soltara una carcajada nerviosa.

—No… Draco, no… —se quejó Harry tratando de ahogar las risas y apartar la mano de Draco.

—¿Así que cosquillas? —se burló Draco mientras se levantaba completamente y salía del interior del chico.

—Sí, y no son agradables.

—Ese es tu punto de vista —opinó Draco mientras lo levantaba y hacía girar, Harry casi cae por el obstáculo de los pantalones y zapatos aún medio puestos.

Pese a eso sonrió y con una mano lo sujetó de la nuca y lo jaló para besarlo nuevamente, ambos se alejaron jadeando nuevamente y se miraron a los ojos.

—Cama —ordenó Draco jalando a Harry hacia la cama.

Harry se sintió estúpido dando pequeños pasos con los pantalones hasta sus tobillos, en cuanto Draco lo empujó contra la cama se sentó y se deshizo de los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones, haciéndolos volar hacia un lado.

Draco se estiró en la cama, mirando hacia el techo y demasiado relajado, en cuanto Harry se dejó caer a su lado giró lo suficiente para mirarlo al rostro.

—Haré un hechizo de limpieza —anunció Draco y Harry solo asintió en respuesta, no completamente seguro de lo que eso significaba.

Draco invocó a su varita y la agitó sobre ambos, una tibia brisa los envolvió y lo hizo sentir mucho más fresco.

—Gracias… —dijo Harry, que ya se empezaba a sentir algo pegajoso por su propia corrida y la de Draco y girando para ver al rubio —, eso se sintió bastante bien.

—Por supuesto… tú también te sentiste muy bien.

—¡Me refería al hechizo!

—Oh… ¿En serio?

—Lo otro también estuvo genial.

—Lo sé —replicó Draco con una sonrisa.

—Presumido —bufó Harry y Draco solo soltó una pequeña carcajada, luego de que ambos se quedaran en silencio un rato más Draco se animó a hablar.

—Harry… —Draco acarició con una mano las caderas de Harry suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos —, no es la primera vez que haces algo como esto ¿cierto?

Harry se encogió de hombros y desvío la mirada —¿Es eso un problema?

—¡No! —se apresuró a aclarar Draco —, claro que no, es solo que…

—Pensabas que yo…

—Que tú… —Draco suspiró suavemente.

—¿Qué pensabas? —le insistió Harry.

—Pues… ¿honestamente? —preguntó hacia Harry que asintió.

—Que pasabas por algún tipo de crisis de identidad sexual.

Harry no respondió, en lugar de eso soltó una carcajada que hizo que Draco se sonrojara sintiéndose algo tonto por lo equivocado que había estado.

—¡Vamos! —protestó Draco.

—Lo siento… supongo que no fui muy obvio…

—No, no pensé que realmente fueras…

—¿Gay?

—Sí, eso.

—Oh… —Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró —Tampoco es la primera vez que tú lo haces.

—Eso es algo que ya sabías —Draco le dio una última caricia a la cadera de Harry y apartó la mano, dejándose caer de espaldas completamente, con los ojos cerrados —, es más creo que todos en la escuela lo saben.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —preguntó Harry y con algo de titubeo colocó una mano sobre el abdomen de Draco, no muy seguro de que preguntar eso fuera adecuado.

—Tendría que saber que es exactamente lo que dicen… —sujetó con su mano la de Harry y entrelazó los dedos, también se sentía bien ese tipo de contacto.

—Pues… que eres gay.

—Lo admito.

—¿En serio? no me había dado cuenta— replicó divertido Harry.

—Si no te has dado cuenta aún lo puedo repetir hasta que te des cuenta —Draco presionó con un poco más de fuerza sus dedos y se movió contra el cuerpo de Harry haciendo que este jadee ligeramente —Es más puedo repetir dentro de poco.

—Ya… —Harry soltó una pequeña risita —, creo que yo también… —y no quiso preguntar más acerca de que si era cierto que había tenido un amante el año pasado y que Lucius lo había matado, no quería arruinar el momento con eso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente un rato más, sintiendo irreal aquella situación, hasta que la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a descender.

—¿Te molesta si jalo una manta…? —preguntó Harry —, es que realmente empiezo a morir de frío.

—Exagerado —replicó Draco mientras se sentaba lo suficiente para jalar la manta que había caído al piso y los abrigaba a los dos —¿Mejor?

—Al menos no contraeré una pulmonía.

—¡Ja! Realmente si que eres exagerado —se burló Draco jalando a Harry un poco más cerca, sus pieles tocándose, sus piernas entrelazadas, y ambos abrigándose. Draco sentía la mejilla caliente de Harry sobre su hombro y su respiración suave contra la piel de su pecho… no podía negar que era realmente agradable.

—Te extrañé durante estas vacaciones —susurró Harry ya bastante adormilado.

Draco acarició con una mano el cabello de Harry y no contestó nada, simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo venciera, sintiendo la tranquila y pausada respiración de Harry como el mejor arrullo.

*****

El sonido de un ulular lo despertó, tuvo un pequeño deja vu respecto a la forma en que había despertado antes, con algunas claras diferencias, como por ejemplo el cuerpo desnudo de Potter a su lado. Aún no podía creer que aquello hubiera pasado. El ave ululó con más fuerza y eso terminó de despertarlo, y ya que lo habían despertado, entonces que Potter también lo haga…

Harry se sentó de golpe, algo alertado por el movimiento a su alrededor.

—Tranquilo, Potter, soy yo.

—Ah… Draco —suspiró Harry dándole una mirada avergonzada, debería dejar de saltar cada vez que lo despertaban.

—Tu pajarraco esta chillando —se quejó Draco poniendo una almohada en el respaldo de la cama y acomodándose mejor, con los brazos cruzados y mirada fastidiada.

Entonces Harry recién recordó a la pobre lechuza.

—Oh… Bueno, primero que es una lechuza, no un pajarraco, ellas no chillan, ululan y por último, no es mía, si no tuya —explicó Harry levantándose de la cama y maldiciendo el frío que hacía para poder destapar la jaula de la lechuza, que había quedado tapada por toda la ropa.

Draco arqueó una ceja pero le importaba muy poco la pobre lechuza a la que había insultado y a la que Potter había ido a consolar, su mirada estaba fija en aquel cuerpo desnudo, en los musculosos brazos, las torneadas piernas y ese culo de infarto que era mil veces mejor de lo que recordaba, y eso que lo había visto recientemente.

—Pobre… debe estar asustada, no debimos cubrirla —comentó Harry mirando hacia Draco, dándose cuenta de la mirada que le daba el rubio, siendo recién conciente de su total desnudez, sonrió con algo de suficiencia cuando Draco se sonrojó ligeramente —Anda… ven a ayudarme con tu lechuza —pidió.

—¿Mía? —preguntó Draco luego de un instante más y poniéndose de pie también mientras Harry dejaba ver al fin al pobre animal. El que Harry lo mirara de esa manera lo hizo sentir mejor, al menos no era el único que babeaba.

—Sí… —trató de controlarse Harry por no saltar sobre Draco nuevamente, recordando que tenía pendiente aún entregarle ese regalo —, dije que te había comprado unos regalos de navidad… pero nos quedamos en el primero — explicó Harry con una sonrisa más amplia y algo pícara mientras se hacía a un lado para que Draco pudiera ver a la lechuza.

—¿Me compraste una lechuza?

—Sí, y no tiene nombre aún.

—¿Por qué me compraste una lechuza? —preguntó Draco agachándose lo suficiente para poder meter los dedos entre la jaula, la lechuza lo picoteó muy suavemente, casi como si lo reconociera.

—Pues… tú no tienes una y creo que a veces las lechuzas de la escuela pueden estar muy ocupadas o se pueden perder rumbo a tu casa y…

—¿No tiene nombre? —preguntó Draco mirando hacia Harry nuevamente.

—No.

—Pobre… debiste habérmela dado primero, la hubiera dejado en la lechucería en vez de dejarla aquí mirando.

—Escuchando sería la palabra más adecuada —corrigió Harry jalando a Draco de ambos brazos para obligarlo a volver a la cama —, y no creo que hubiera aguantado el ir hasta la lechucería y volver.

—Sí… ya descubrí que eres demasiado impaciente —picó Draco antes de hundir su nariz en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Harry, aspirando profundamente, disfrutando de su olor.

—Mmm… Draco… —suspiró Harry apretando con más fuerza el cuerpo de Draco y dejándose caer sobre la cama, con Draco sobre él —Draco… si no te detienes…

—Tú no quieres que me detenga —acusó Draco dando un par de lamidas sobre el cuello antes de comenzar a repartir pequeños besos y suaves mordidas —, ¿o acaso quieres que me detenga?

—No… no te detengas —pidió Harry abriendo las piernas y dándole más espacio al cuerpo desnudo de Draco, ambos miembros, semi erectos comenzaron a presionarse.

—Para que veas que puedo ser buena persona algunas veces, te haré caso —le respondió Draco entre besos y mordidas por el cuello y hombros.

—Que… bondadoso —opinó Harry empujando sus caderas con más velocidad contra las de Draco, sus penes ya completamente erectos frotándose —¡Dios! Eres tan jodidamente caliente…

—Mmm —Draco se acercó a su boca y contestó al halago con un beso.

Un beso que hizo que Harry olvidara hasta que era un mago, mientras esa lengua dominaba su boca, esos dientes presionaban de la manera justa sus labios y esas manos acariciaban tanta piel a la vez que le parecía hasta imposible.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Draco apartándose de los labios del chico, que permanecía aun con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre su espalda, apretando con cierta fuerza.

Harry estuvo a punto de contestar _¡Para lo que quieras!_ Pero se contuvo y apenas asintió mientras apoyaba los talones en la cama, vagamente se preguntó si es que el rubio también se dejaría tomar en algún momento. La lengua de Draco sobre una de sus tetillas lo alejó de aquellos pensamientos, mientras su espalda se arqueaba y soltaba un ronco gemido —Draco… vamos… el hechizo ese, ¡Hazlo!

Draco abandonó sus caricias y se arrodilló entre las piernas, negando con la cabeza y soltando una suave risita —Verdaderamente sí que eres mandón.

—Tú tienes la culpa —reclamó Harry mientras doblaba las piernas y las empujaba contra su pecho, ofreciéndose completamente a él.

Draco levantó la varita y la posicionó contra la entrada de Potter por segunda vez en la noche, alucinado por la maravillosa visión que era tenerlo completamente abierto y ofrecido a él y entonces las palabras del chico sonaron en su cabeza con algo más de insistencia —Un momento…

—¡No! —lloriqueó Harry —, dime que no eres de los que les gusta hacer rogar… —Harry clavó su mirada en la de Draco, _Porque rogaría… o más de lo que ya he hecho hasta ahora,_ pensó aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, la mirada de Draco, de alguna manera ya no parecía tan entusiasmada.

—Potter… me confundes —dijo dejando caer la varita a un lado y sentándose sobre sus talones y luchando contra la necesidad de mandar al diablo sus dudas y clavarse nuevamente en el interior caliente y acogedor del chico.

Harry, convencido de que algo serio se avecinaba estiró sus piernas y se sentó sobre la cama también, sus piernas rozando la piel cálida de las piernas de Draco.

—¿Por qué te confundo? Te dije que si era gay… que no tenía ninguna crisis…

—Exacto —Draco inclinó la cara hacia un lado mirándolo interrogativamente —: si eres gay, si lo has hecho antes y aparentemente tienes algo de experiencia… —Draco levantó una mano pidiéndole silencio a Harry que ya abría la boca para replicar —no te lo reprocho, no seas tonto… es solo que no entiendo ¿cómo puedes haber estado antes con otros y no conocer esos hechizos? ¿Por qué no los conocías o sí?

—Pues… —Harry pasó una mano por su cabello, bastante nervioso y encogió más sus piernas —yo no he estado con ningún otro mago.

—No has estado con ningún otro… —Draco abrió más los ojos y enderezó su cabeza, mirando a Harry acusadoramente —¡Oh, mierda…!

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó confundido Harry mientras Draco parecía retroceder poco a poco en la cama —¿Qué te pasa?

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —masculló Draco poniéndose en pie y cruzándose de brazos.

—Malfoy, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Me estás asustando —reclamó Harry arrodillándose sobre la cama para quedar a la misma altura de Draco, evidentemente la excitación de momentos antes se había desvanecido.

—Sí —Draco lo señaló con un dedo —, asustado, así es como deberías estar. Te has acostado con… ¡con muggles!

—¡No me jodas! —gritó Harry sentándose sobre la cama y buscando con la mirada sus ropas —¡Eres tan…!

—¿Qué no te joda? ¡Merlín bendito, Potter! ¿Tienes idea de…?

—Pensé que te habías detenido con eso de la discriminación contra los muggles, sobre todo después de todo lo que pasó… ¡Incluso pensabas vivir entre ellos!

—Y aún lo pienso, pero no me acostaré con ellos ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es acaso? ¿El riesgo que representa?

Harry se detuvo en medio del movimiento de recoger sus pantalones y le dio a Malfoy una mirada preocupada —¿Riesgo? Los estás discriminando…

—No —se apresuró a aclarar Draco mientras se acercaba al baúl y comenzaba a rebuscar entre sus cosas —Yo… no me caen bien, ¿de acuerdo?, tal vez algunos sí, pero aún pienso igual que antes sobre muchas cosas de ellos, pero esto no es discriminación, es la pura verdad.

—¿De qué…? —empezó a preguntar Harry a la vez que Draco levantaba el libro de "Estudios Muggles: Que hay al otro lado" y se sentaba en la cama, con una mano palmeó un lugar a su lado.

—Ven aquí… tenemos que hablar.

—¿Hablar? —preguntó Harry dejándose caer junto a Draco mientras este avanzaba las hojas hasta el último capítulo.

—Aquí está escrito, yo no lo he inventado —señaló una página, casi al final, sobre recomendaciones que hay que tener al tratar con los muggles.

—¿Esto no es…?

—No, ¿quieres dejar de una vez por todas de decir discriminación? Aquí nadie discrimina. ¿De acuerdo? Solo lee.

Harry asintió y se dedicó a leer:

**Últimas recomendaciones antes de empezar su aventura por el mundo muggle:**

_Como ya es sabido la constitución biológica de los muggles difiere de los magos en varios aspectos, por ejemplo la gente muggle no es capaz ni será capaz de resistir a ninguna de las enfermedades mágicas comunes, tal es así que, por ejemplo, la viruela de Dragón o incluso un simple resfriado mágico, que entre magos puede ser curado con un par de pociones, en los muggles puede ocasionar la muerte. Como referencia se puede ver el segundo tomo de esta colección, donde se explica las diversas epidemias que han sido desatadas en el mundo muggle porque algunos magos (sin intención, se espera) los expusieron a diversas enfermedades nuestras. _

_También hay que hacer hincapié en que, aunque nuestro sistema inmunológico está protegido por la magia contra la mayoría de las bacterias y virus muggles (de allí que los niños magos nacidos de muggles siempre muestren un historial médico muy sano), siempre y cuando los magos se encuentren con buena salud, hay en la actualidad ciertas enfermedades "modernas" para las que al parecer no estamos preparados. _

_La mayoría de ellas son de índole sexual, que se pueden evitar tomando las precauciones muggles convencionales, aunque muchas de ellas tienen solución con algunas pociones y hechizos, lamentablemente hay varias para las cuales estamos tan o más indefensos que los mismos muggles (SIDA, por mencionar la más importante y peligrosa y para la cual no hay cura ni mágica ni muggle) Además también se han encontrado ciertas variantes de la gripe que complican mucho la salud del mago, pero casi todo es tratable (en la medida que haya prontitud de aplicar el tratamiento adecuado)_

_Si va a visitar o vivir en algún lugar muggle alejado de su localidad sería conveniente que averiguara sobre las enfermedades locales y pociones previsoras, (los muggles lo llaman vacunas) para evitar complicaciones desagradables… _

Harry levantó la vista hacia un pálido Draco, que lo miraba ansioso, en realidad parecía que estaba a punto de pegarle —Escucha…

—Tú te acostaste con muggles…

—Este libro exagera y además…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque no preguntaste…

Draco abrió la boca para replicar pero Harry lo interrumpió:

—De acuerdo, no hablamos casi nada antes de eso —explicó Harry dejando caer el libro sobre el suelo y sujetando con sus manos los brazos de Draco, que parecía a punto de entrar en shock.

—No…

—¡Cálmate, ¿quieres?! —levantó la voz mientras presionaba con un poco más de fuerza los brazos del chico para evitar que se marchara —Sí, los muggles, igual que supongo los magos tienen esa clase de enfermedades, pero para eso ellos se protegen… algo que dicho sea de paso no hiciste tú, así que no me llames irresponsable si…

—¡Sí nos protegimos! El hechizo que te apliqué…

—¿Entonces por qué te alteras tanto?

—Porque allí dice que… En el libro hablaban de enfermedades mortales y desagradables y…

—Ok, ok, escucha, ¿sí? —Draco asintió suavemente mirando a Harry con un poco más de confianza y tal vez hasta esperanza, entendiendo que posiblemente estaba exagerando un poco, solo un poco —. En el mundo muggle la gente se cuida, lo tienen claro y no se arriesgan, al menos la mayoría, yo no me arriesgaría ni jugaría con mi vida, leí un poco antes de hacer cualquier cosa ¿sabes? Y debo reconocer que no sé como funciona aquí en el mundo mágico… pero confíe y confío en que tú sí sabías y que no pondrías en riesgo nada, así como tú debes confiar en que yo tampoco lo haría ¿verdad?

Draco asintió nuevamente y soltó un suspiro de alivio —O sea… así como nuestros hechizos lubricantes y de protección… ¿los muggles tienen algo parecido?

—Sí —asintió Harry.

—¿Y tú los usaste?

—Todo el tiempo… y te los puedo explicar… todos los que quieras y tú me explicaras los tuyos…

—Bien —Draco sonrió casi tímidamente y se inclinó hacia Harry para besarlo de una manera más lenta y calmada que antes, pero de igual forma Harry sentía que se derretía bajo ese toque, suspiró dentro del beso y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco mientras este lo jalaba más hacia sí por la cintura sus pieles tocándose nuevamente.

Harry agradeció que al menos ya se encontraran desnudos, pues cuando Draco lo dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente la excitación anterior había vuelto, con mucha más intensidad.

—Draco… ¿podrías… apurarte? —pidió, la lengua de Draco desplazándose sobre su pene le hizo olvidar lo humillante de rogar y levantar las caderas con más fuerza —No aguantaré mucho…

—Tampoco yo —admitió Draco arrodillándose entre sus piernas una vez más, Harry volvió a encoger las piernas contra su pecho mientras sentía la punta de la varita presionándose contra su entrada, apenas escuchó el suave murmullo de Draco y la sensación de frío en su interior antes de que la punta del resbaladizo miembro de Draco se refregara un poco contra él.

—Mmm síííííí —gimió sintiendo a Draco en su interior por segunda vez en la noche.

—¡Ah…Merlín! —suspiró Draco sujetándose de las piernas de Harry por un momento para luego dejarse caer completamente hacia delante, para poder besar a Harry, sus labios se enredaron y sus lenguas comenzaron a batallar para tratar de obtener el control mientras sus caderas comenzaron a agitarse con velocidad contra el interior de Harry.

Harry lo sujetó de los hombros y presionó sus dedos con fuerza, levantando un poco más las caderas hasta que lo sintió, la respuesta de su cuerpo fue un espasmo junto a un grito de placer absoluto —Sí… más rápido.

—Sí… lo que quieras —replicó Draco levantándose y sujetando las piernas de Harry una vez más, embistiendo con fuerza, haciendo que el cuerpo del chico se agitara y vibrara en cada envestida y por ende que su placer creciera,

Harry se sujetó con una mano de las sábanas y con la otra comenzó a masturbarse con necesidad mientras Draco le levantaba las piernas y seguía embistiendo, hasta que lo sintió temblar y lloriquear, mientras algo cálido se escurría en su interior, la sola sensación provocó que su placer llegara al máximo y se corrió en su propia mano mientras Draco le soltaba las piernas y se dejaba caer sobre él, respirando entrecortadamente.

Sintió las manos de Harry presionando su espalda, acariciándolo de manera tranquilizadora mientras sus corazones parecían haberse sincronizado y latían casi al mismo ritmo, por mucho rato más ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el suave ulular de la lechuza los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Oh… demonios —gimió Harry mientras Draco salía de su interior y se dejaba caer a un lado.

—Vamos, Potter, que no estuvo mal.

—No, sí estuvo genial, lo digo por la pobre ave… nos terminará demandando por querer pervertirla o algo así…

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y se apoyó en un codo para levantarse lo suficiente para poder ver al animal que los miraba atentamente —Sí… creo que ha quedado traumada.

—Ni lo digas, no quiero que termine yendo a sex´s shoop en lugar de a dejar las cartas a tu madre.

—¿Sex´s… qué?

—Oh… ya te contaré, te encantarán... aunque no he podido ir a ninguna en realidad, pero he leído de ellas.

—Pues… si me lo explicas luego.

—Hecho y ¿qué nombre le pondrás? —preguntó dándole una mirada complacida a Draco que miraba al ave de manera más analítica.

—Alba.

—¿Alba? —preguntó algo decepcionado —, ¿Nada mágico, el nombre de alguna constelación desconocida? ¿O de algo más impresionante que solo "Alba"?

Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama y giró para ver a Harry —¿Sabes que tipo de lechuza es?

—Pues no… yo solo la vi y me pareció agradable como para ti y…

—Estoy seguro que Hagrid estaría ofendido… aunque para lo que nos enseñó…

—Hey —reclamó Harry dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—Ya, ya, Potter, que aún no hemos llegado al sadomasoquismo.

—Idiota.

—Obviaré eso —replicó Draco con una mirada petulante, disfrutando en realidad de la sonrisa de Harry —Esa lechuza es una "Lechuza de campanarios" su nombre científico es _Tyto Alba _ así que por eso se llamará Alba, porque es su nombre.

—Oh… pues me gusta.

—No quepo en mí de alegría —contestó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco, en vez de recibir el golpe que esperaba recibió un suave beso en los labios.

—Aún tenemos cosas que hablar…

—Lo sé…

—¿Podrías? Ya sabes, ese hechizo de limpieza… empieza a sentirse… —arrugó la nariz un poco, explicando de esa manera su punto.

—Sí, te entiendo —dijo Draco levantando la varita y limpiándolos a ambos, luego de eso ambos se abrazaron y acurrucaron bajo el cobertor.

—Me quedaré aquí… Quieras o no.

—Ya que se le hace —contestó Draco sonriendo relajadamente, mientras Harry se pegaba más a su cuerpo, y sí, definitivamente se sentía más que genial.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Bueno… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sobre los regalos de Harry, sé que había expectativa por eso, pero el chico es práctico, piensa en lo que Draco puede necesitar y eso le compró.

En este link pueden ver el regalo de Nemi, disfrútenlo tanto como yo…

http : / / i 8 4 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a b 2 7 / z a f y _ d r a c o / C e m e n t e r i o _ D r a c o . j p g

Y me despido, no sin antes agradecer sus comentarios y esperando sus preguntas, dudas, sugerencias, vociferadores, y todo lo que deseen enviar.

Besos y que el fin de semana sea muy bueno.

XD

Zafy.


	17. 17: UNA DESAGRADABLE CAMPAÑA

Hola a todos:

Este capítulo fue beteado por: **Naty**, gracias por la ayuda y el apoyo XD Un beso para ti.

Este capítulo es bastante largo y pasan muchas cosas, espero que les agrade, aprovecho para repetir que uno de los temas principales de la historia es la intolerancia del mundo mágico ante la homosexualidad y en este capítulo se habla bastante de ello.

A leer:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"**

**CAPÍTULO 17: "UNA DESAGRADABLE CAMPAÑA"**

**

* * *

  
**

_And it's so cold - yeah it's so cold._

_What...is...this feeling called love?_

_Why me? Why you? Why here? Why now?_

_It doesn't make no sense. No._

_It's not convenient. No._

_It doesn't fit my plans. No._

_It's something I don't understand. Oh._

_(F.E.E.L.I.N.G. C.A. double L.E.D. L.O.V.E. )_

_And as I stand and cross the room_

_I feel as if my whole life has been leading to this one moment._

_And as I touch your shoulder tonight_

_This room has become_

_the centre of the entire universe._

**_F.E.E.L.I.N.G.C.A.L.L.E.D.L.O.V.E._**

**_Pulp_**

_Y hace tanto frío –Sí, hace tanto frío._

_¿Qué…es... este sentimiento llamado amor?_

_¿Porqué yo? ¿Porqué tú? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?_

_No tiene sentido. No._

_No es conveniente. No._

_No está en mis planes. No._

_Es algo que no entiendo. Oh._

_(S.E.N.T.I.M.I.E.N.T.O.L.L.A.M.A.D.O.A.M.O.R)_

_Y mientras me levanto y cruzo la habitación siento_

_Como si mi vida entera me hubiera llevado a este momento._

_Y mientras toco tu hombro esta noche_

_Esta habitación se ha convertido_

_en el centro de todo el universo._

**_S.E.N.T.I.M.I.E.N.T.O.L.L.A.M.A.D.O.A.M.O.R_**

**_Pulp_**

_

* * *

  
_

_4 de enero de 1999, Hogwarts _

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? —preguntó Ron con los dientes apretados mientras Harry entraba a la habitación, sabía que iba tarde, se había quedado despierto con Draco hasta muy tarde, compartiendo información "gay" y ambos se habían quedado dormidos hasta demasiado tarde, al menos ya se había duchado, casi había olvidado que Ron o Hermione podrían haber notado su ausencia.

—Este no es el momento —contestó Harry jalando su uniforme del baúl y entrando al baño para cambiarse, lo hizo bastante rápido y con las justas pasó una mano por su cabello, estaba ya muy largo y se preguntó distraídamente si no sería buena idea dejarlo crecer más. Cuando salió con la ropa entre las manos y el uniforme de Gryffindor puesto, Ron aún lo esperaba, con los brazos cruzados, junto a su cama.

—No has contestado.

—Vamos, Ron…

—No, no me digas "Vamos, Ron" ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

—Por allí, pensé que habíamos quedado en qué no tenía que darles explicaciones.

—Y yo en que tratarías de ser cuidadoso y sobre todo discreto.

—¿Discreto?

—No creas que soy un tonto, sé que anoche debiste quedarte con alguien, como lo has estado haciendo desde hace tiempo.

—Pensé que esto ya era tema superado —reprochó Harry metiendo de cualquier manera los libros para sus clase del día.

—¿No te das cuenta que eres un personaje público? ¿Sabes lo que harían algunos si se enteraran de tus escapadas…? ¿De las cosas que te gustan?

—De que soy gay, ¡Por un demonio, no es tan difícil decirlo!

—¡Bien, gay! —gritó Ron —¿No te das cuenta de lo que harían con esa información?

—Me tiene sin cuidado.

—Pues deberías tenerlo, no quiero que te estén chantajeando ni que aparezcas en "El Profeta".

—¿Qué si eso pasara? ¿Dejarías de hablarme de nuevo acaso? —reclamó Harry colgándose la mochila al hombro para salir, la mano de Ron sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

—No quiero que te sigan molestando, que ahora que todo está bien encuentren la forma de fastidiarte el momento… ya lo sabes, la Academia de Aurores y todo eso.

Harry se sintió ligeramente culpable por haberle hablado a Ron de esa manera, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, no lo dejarían entrar a la Academia de Aurores y si bien era cierto que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, sabía que no estaba listo aún para afrontarlo —Lo siento… sí estoy siendo cuidadoso.

—Bien… —Ron pareció dudar un momento y luego le dio una mirada culpable —¿Con quién…?

—No te lo puedo decir —interrumpió Harry —, prometí no hacerlo, y él tampoco lo hará.

Ron pareció algo decepcionado, pero eso duró apenas un instante antes de encogerse de hombros y sonreír —Vamos, ya es tarde y Hermione está esperándonos.

—Oh, Hermione… ¿Ella sabe que no…?

—No, claro que no, compañero —contestó Ron, parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo —, es nuestro secreto —y Harry le sonrió sinceramente agradecido.

*****

Caminó por los pasillos, como hacía demasiado no lo hacía, con total calma y tranquilidad, relajado, recordando los momentos que había pasado la noche anterior con Harry, era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

Había creído encontrarse con un inexperto y nervioso Potter, que tal vez lo detuviera antes de haber iniciado algo siquiera y se había dado con la sorpresa de un muy experimentado y satisfaciente chico, definitivamente Potter lo asombraba.

Habían hablado hasta muy entrada la madrugada, en susurros, tal como habían hecho antes, algunas noches en que el chico se había quedado a dormir con él. Y en la mañana había despertado con una muy ardiente y ávida boca rodeando su miembro, una mamada espectacular, definitivamente lo mejor para empezar el día.

Desayunó rápidamente, pues ya iba tarde para pociones, casi no prestó atención a los murmullos o conversaciones de los chicos de su casa, su mirada estuvo atenta a que Harry llegara al Gran Comedor y cuando así lo hizo, junto a la comadreja, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ligeramente.

Harry también le dio una mirada, apenas un instante antes de continuar el camino con su amigo, eso fue suficiente para Draco y se puso en pie para llegar temprano a la clase del profesor Monroe, tenía que comentarle, después de todo, que el código había aparecido esa mañana en su solicitud, aún no se lo había podido decir a Harry, pero el chico había prometido pasarse por su habitación en la noche, luego de la cena y Draco esperaba ansioso aquel momento.

*****

Cuando Harry llegó a la clase de pociones ya Draco estaba dentro, sentado al final, en su mesa habitual, junto al profesor Monroe. Ambos hablaban muy alegremente. Por un instante un pequeño pinchazo de celos, uno que no había tenido antes, mayor incluso al que había sentido alguna vez por Ginny cuando la había visto con Dean, se instaló en su pecho. No pudo dejar de enviarle miradas resentidas a Draco cada cierto tiempo, para ver si este notaba su incomodidad, pero no fue así aparentemente. Los demás alumnos llegaron a la clase y el profesor pasó al frente, listo para dar inicio a la clase.

Durante ésta, Harry se convenció de que estaba pensando tonterías y que era absurda cualquier idea de celos, que lo más probable es que Draco estuviera discutiendo con el profesor sobre la beca, la noche anterior hubiera querido conversar con Draco sobre eso, pero habían hablado de otras tantas cosas y la noche se les había hecho demasiado corta. Definitivamente esa noche tendría que hablarlo.

La clase de pociones estuvo bastante simple, a no ser por las miradas de Potter, tendría que preguntarle el por qué más tarde, por lo pronto se dedicó a prestar atención, realizar su poción (obtuvo la mejor calificación y unos puntos para su casa). Luego, en la clase de Herbología, se preocupó en esquivar los insultos y tontos intentos de molestarlo con hechizos y cuidar de que los idiotas Hufflepuff no hechizaran su planta. Para la hora de la cena se encontraba agotado y hambriento, pero en cuanto vio a Potter cruzar el Gran Comedor una vez más el hambre se fue al demonio, reemplazado por la ansiedad de verlo de nuevo.

Mientras caminaba a su habitación meditó acerca de por qué se sentía de esa manera con él, antes de regresar de vacaciones y quizá durante el primer segundo del primer beso que se habían dado la noche anterior estaba seguro de que se trataba de conseguir alguien con quien follar, alguien que estuviera dispuesto a estar con él, por diversión y salud mental, sin sentimientos, sin embargo a tan solo veinticuatro horas empezaba a sentirse algo mareado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Decidido a tratar de controlar mejor sus pensamientos y evitar que Potter lo alterara tanto se sentó tras su escritorio y empezó con la tarea de pociones, en espera de Potter, tratando de convencerse de que en realidad no sentía nada extraordinario, solo ansiedad por calmar su deseo sexual.

*****

El día había sido largo, y es que le costaba un poco agarrar el ritmo a las clases luego de las vacaciones que había tenido, en donde había andado de fiesta demasiadas veces, sin contar que la noche anterior se había desvelado y el solo pensar en la enorme cantidad de deberes que tenía le hacía sentir ligeramente sobrepasado. En momentos como esos se preguntaba si realmente podría seguirle el paso a los tres años de carrera que le quedaban por estudiar* y si no sería más simple tan solo tomar el camino fácil e ir a ocupar una plaza inmediatamente.

Bostezó sonoramente ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Hermione y una de advertencia de Ron, quien le había guardado el secreto de su escapada la noche anterior. Los tres estaban en la biblioteca, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros. Estaba tan cansado que no notó la mirada suspicaz de Ginny.

—Creo que iré a descansar —anunció luego de un momento más.

—Apenas son las siete y treinta —dijo algo incrédula Hermione.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué no es muy temprano para dormir? —preguntó ella taladrándolo con la mirada, como si tratara de descubrir la verdad con solo mirarlo. Harry desvió la mirada solo por si es que su amiga hubiera estado aprendiendo a usar Legilimancia y se puso en pie.

—No dormiré… debo hacer unas cosas y me quedaré en mi habitación, no es mi culpa que las clases hayan sido tan pesadas —acusó Harry.

—¡Deben serlo! —exclamó Hermione con aquella mirada de maniática que ponía últimamente, era como en los TIMOS pero multiplicado por mil —tenemos ya los EXTASIS encima.

—Claro —murmuró Harry colgándose la mochila al hombro —Los EXTASIS y luego la evaluación para la Academia de Aurores y a continuación tres largos años de entrenamientos, clases, estudios, más exámenes —suspiró hacia Ron y Hermione que lo veían con las cejas levantadas —, a veces creo que no terminará nunca…

—Eh… Harry, tienes razón —dijo Hermione con voz algo preocupada —, será mejor que vayas a descansar un poco.

Harry solo le sonrió en respuesta antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida, le pareció escuchar a Hermione murmurar algo como _"estrés"_

Llegó a la habitación de Draco y sin avisar siquiera entró, encontrándose con Draco, para variar, sentado en el escritorio estudiando.

—Me pregunto si algunas veces harás algo más que estudiar —dijo a modo de saludo mientras dejaba la mochila sobre el piso. Draco se giró algo sobresaltado, pero suspiró aliviado y sonrió.

—Ocasionalmente también follo.

—Oh —lamentó Harry falsamente mientras se acercaba al escritorio y Draco hacía girar su silla por completo —, deberíamos cambiar eso de "ocasionalmente"

—Cierto —afirmó Draco mientras Harry se sentaba sobre él, con las piernas a los lados —, deberíamos hacerlo, urgentemente.

—Podemos empezar inmediatamente —continuó Harry mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello de Draco, con una de sus manos se aferró al respaldar de la silla y con la otra empezó a desabotonar la túnica de la escuela que aún usaba Draco.

—Potter, verdaderamente eres un insaciable —susurró Draco mientras con ambas manos presionaba las nalgas de Harry restregándolo contra sí, el roce, junto con las pequeñas mordidas que Harry le estaba dando en su cuello estaban catapultándolo hacia el placer rápidamente.

—Espero que Alba se haya quedado en la lechucería esta noche —murmuró Harry logrando abrir casi por completo la túnica de Draco y pasando sus manos por la tela de la camisa delgada que aun cubría su pecho.

—Esa pobre ave —suspiró Draco atacando el cuello de Harry y agitando sus caderas un poco más —, debe haber quedado traumada de por vida.

—Sí… —murmuró Harry dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole más acceso a su cuello.

—Sobre todo después de tus gritos —continuó Draco —, aunque claro, eran comprensibles, después de todo se trataba de mí.

—Eres un presumido —se quejó Harry alejándose de Draco y poniéndose en pie con los brazos cruzados.

Draco bufó algo incrédulo y se puso en pie también.

—Oh, ¿No me digas que verdaderamente te has ofendido por eso?

Harry desvió la mirada y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos más, Draco, cada vez más alertado caminó hacia él.

—¡Vamos, Harry, no seas niño!

Entonces Harry estiró sus brazos lo suficiente para tomarlo por los hombros y lo jaló, para luego girar y tirarlo sobre la cama, con una sonrisa en los labios se sentó a horcajadas sobre el.

—La verdad es que quería hacerlo en la cama, conociéndote lo hubiéramos terminado haciendo sobre la silla.

—¿Conociéndome? —se burló Draco acariciando con las puntas de los dedos las piernas de Harry —, bueno, tal vez…

—Y definitivamente no soy niño —continuó antes de darle un beso en los labios, Draco aceptó complacido la intromisión de esa lengua en el interior de su boca y hasta pareció ronronear cuando atrapó con sus dientes el labio inferior.

—No, definitivamente no lo eres —estuvo de acuerdo Draco mientras sus manos subían por los muslos de Harry y los labios de Harry revoloteaban por su cuello y mandíbula, suspiró conforme mientras sus manos se encargaban ahora de deshacer los botones de la túnica de Harry y sus caderas se seguían refregando cada vez más rápido.

—Draco… verdaderamente me gustas tanto —dijo Harry dándole una lamida en la parte de atrás de la oreja, lo que hizo que Draco gimiera más fuerte mientras casi con desesperación jalaba la túnica de Harry hacia abajo.

—Quítatela —ordenó mientras se sentaba y se deshacía de su propia túnica y de la camisa que llevaba debajo, Harry le sonrió ampliamente y también se terminó de deshacer de su túnica.

Ambos con el torso desnudo se abrazaron y besaron con bastante ansiedad, rodando por la cama hasta que Draco se colocó sobre él, arrodillado entre sus piernas. Se encargó de desabotonar el pantalón y bajar el cierre, Harry levantó las caderas ayudándolo a que le pudiera quitar las prendas.

Sintió las uñas de Draco arañando la piel de sus caderas mientras los pantalones y bóxer bajaban hasta sus tobillos.

—Oh no, está vez no me dejarás solo con los pantalones abajo —reclamó Harry sentándose completamente y empujando un poco a Draco para poder deshacerse de los zapatos y medias.

—Lo dices como si te quejaras —replicó con una sonrisa Draco mientras se ponía de pie y se desprendía de su propia ropa, Harry ya desnudo se tendió en la cama una vez más y le dio una mirada lasciva.

—Sin quejas —confesó Harry mientras su mirada se paseaba sobre el cuerpo ya desnudo de Draco.

—¿Ninguna? —preguntó Draco gateando sobre la cama hacia Harry.

—Nop… definitivamente ninguna —sonrió Harry jalando a Draco sobre él para besarlo y dejar que sus pieles se tocasen.

Draco se acomodó sobre él y abandonó sus labios para empezar a recorrer con su lengua el cuello y los hombros de Harry, que suspiraba y acariciaba su espalda suavemente —Voltéate —ordenó sobre sus labios mientras se levantaba un poco para darle sitio.

Harry se giró y trató de arrodillarse, pero la mano de Draco sobre su espalda lo empujó nuevamente sobre el colchón, sintió todo el peso de Draco sobre él y la erección del chico rozando la parte baja de su espalda —Draco… —murmuró levantando un poco más las caderas.

—Oh, demonios sí que eres un insaciable impaciente… ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

—¿Complacerme? —preguntó Harry girando el rostro hacia un lado, Draco se inclinó hacia él y lo besó mientras sus manos le acariciaban los costados lentamente, Harry jadeó sintiéndose cada vez más excitado y fascinado de todo lo que las caricias de Draco podían provocar en él. Cierto que no le había dicho a Draco que estaba o creía estar enamorado de él, aunque en momentos como estos, en que sentía que se derretía completamente bajo sus caricias se convencía más y más de que sí, definitivamente, sí estaba enamorado de él. Pensó que luego tendría tiempo para pensar como y cuando decírselo.

Draco se apartó del beso y con una mano acarició su cabellera, apartando el cabello hacia un lado para luego morderle la nuca, había descubierto que si había una forma eficaz de hacer que Harry se retorciera y gritara con fuerza era mordiendo allí y eso solo en un par de sesiones, ¿qué más podría descubrir luego?

—¡Oh, demonios! —gritó Harry revolviéndose en la cama y aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas.

La boca de Draco se apartó de la nuca luego de dar una larga lamida y bajó por los hombros y luego por la espalda, por la columna, dando ocasionales mordidas y besos, mientras Harry se refregaba contra el colchón y gemía sonoramente, Draco bajó hasta el final de la espalda y retrocedió un poco —Draco…

—Levanta —le dijo mientras tomaba con sus manos las caderas y las levantaba un poco, Harry obedeció y aún apoyando el pecho sobre la cama sintió los dedos de Draco toqueteando cerca de su entrada suavemente, mientras unos labios ahora daban suaves besos sobre sus nalgas.

—¡Merlín! ¡Draco! —gritó cuando Draco le dio una mordida en una de las nalgas.

Draco soltó una pequeña risita antes de apartarse tan solo un instante mientras tomaba la varita de la mesa de noche y con ella recorría la espalda de Harry jugueteando y poniéndolo más desesperado.

—Realmente, Potter —murmuró medio arrastrando las palabras, lo cual le pareció a Harry mucho más excitante —, sí que eres muy caliente —dijo a la vez que la varita llegaba hasta su entrada y la presionaba un poco.

—Y tú un abusivo pendejo —reclamó Harry —¿Quieres dejar de torturarme de esa manera y… —jadeó cuando sintió aquella fría y extraña sensación en su culo, Draco había vuelto a hacer el hechizo lubricante.

—¿Decías? —preguntó Draco dejando la varita a un lado y acariciando con un dedo sobre la entrada —¿Qué decías, Potter? —volvió a interrogar mientras empujaba un poco ese dedo en el interior del chico. Las caderas de Harry se agitaron hacia atrás.

—¡Dios! —resopló Harry levantando el rostro para ver a Draco que tenía la mirada fija en su trasero —¡Vamos!

—Lo que ordene el héroe —dijo con un suspiro mientras tomaba con ambas manos las caderas de Harry y se posicionaba mejor entre sus piernas, se inclinó hacia delante y dio un par de mordidas en la espalda, logrando que Harry se arqueara y que su entrada se frotara más contra su ya muy necesitada erección. De un solo empujón se hundió en él, aferrándose con fuerza a sus caderas mientras Harry emitía un gemido ahogado contra las sábanas y él contenía el aliento.

—Ohhhh —gruñó Harry girando sus caderas contra la pelvis de Draco que lo sujetó con más fuerza.

—Caliente y apretado —murmuró Draco —¿Puedo…?

—¡Por favor! —gritó Harry y entonces Draco se empezó a mover, tal como la vez anterior, con bastante fuerza y rapidez contra él. Harry levantó las caderas un poco más, tratando de ajustarse a las embestidas de Draco mientras se aferraba a las sábanas tratando de no ir hacia delante.

—Harry… dime —pidió Draco entre jadeos.

—Más… más abajo —murmuró levantando el rostro para ver a Draco con el cabello pegoteado por el sudor en la frente y las mejillas sonrojadas, sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron unidas, entonces Draco rozó su próstata y Harry no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y hundir la cara entre las almohadas mientras gritaba.

—¿Sí…?

—Demonios —jadeó Harry con voz más ronca —Demonios… sigue.

Draco no contestó y se siguió empujando contra él una y otra vez, mientras Harry gemía cada vez mas sonoramente, su mirada fija en la forma como la espalda del chico se arqueaba marcando unos cuantos músculos, como esta se iba perlando de pequeñas gotas de sudor… —Harry… —gimió sabiéndose ya demasiado cerca del final.

La mano de Draco se hizo un camino hacia delante y sujetó su erección, Harry lo agradeció porque no podría acariciarse a sí mismo sin irse hacia delante. La mano de Draco empezó a masturbarlo con rapidez mientras él se empujaba hacia atrás para recibirlo, completamente coordinados, cada vez acelerando más el ritmo hasta que sintió que no podría más, que sus nalgas chocaban con fuerza contra la pelvis de Draco y que el chico lloriqueaba y gruñía cosas in entendibles.

El interior de Harry se contraía cada vez más, apresándolo y haciéndolo sentir a cada instante más desesperado, casi no fue conciente de la caliente sustancia entre sus dedos mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba con la mano libre las caderas de Harry; —¡Oh… Harry! —gritó finalmente mientras en su cuerpo cada uno de sus músculos se contraía, arrancándole sensaciones de placer.

Dejó su cuerpo caer hacia delante completamente, con Draco encima, aplastándolo, mientras sus piernas empezaban a sentirse algo resentidas, suspiró profundamente mientras Draco empezaba a repartir pequeños besos sobre su nuca y hombros —Vaya…

—Sí… vaya…

*****

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Draco sonreía. Y no de una manera fingida para demostrarle a los demás que estaba bien, aunque no lo estuviera, o solo un instante, por alguna broma de Harry. No, ahora él realmente sonreía durante todo el tiempo. El que sus compañeros lo molestaran ya no influía en su estado de humor, ni el que cada vez tuviera más tareas que realizar, o que su carga de estudiante se viera afectada por la cantidad de libros que el profesor Monroe le daba para prepararlo para las evaluaciones que tendría que rendir para la beca e incluso la presión por la llegada cada vez más cercana de los EXTASIS. Nada lograba desanimarlo, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que todo con Harry había empezado y cada vez se sentía más feliz al respecto.

Cada día esperaba impaciente la noche para que Harry llegara a su dormitorio, no solo para meterse en la cama, cosa que pasaba al final cada día, sino también para hablar con él, para estudiar juntos, para compartir tiempos en silencio, para actuar como si el mundo fuera de esas cuatro paredes no existiera y todo fuera perfecto… casi lo era.

Su madre le escribía cada dos días, aunque la primera carta que Alba trajo de vuelta fue una interrogante acerca del ave. Draco le había escrito comentándole que era una de la escuela, pero que parecía que esta ave le había agarrado cariño ya que lo obedecía en todo. Draco no creía que su madre se fuera a tragar tremendo cuento, pero para su sorpresa no preguntó ni objetó más acerca de la eficaz ave. Y efectivamente, Alba era una lechuza mucho más eficiente y veloz que las de la escuela, aunque Harry seguía alegando que el animal los miraba extraño y que debía tener algún trauma… aquella broma, por más escuchada que fuera, siempre hacía que Draco soltara una carcajada, siempre le recordaba la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

Harry había sonreído y sus ojos habían brillado de una manera maravillosa cuando le había confesado que sí se había inscrito en el concurso por la beca. Durante varias noches Harry permanecía en silencio, a su lado, apenas acariciando su pierna o simplemente dejando que sus brazos se rozaran, mientras él estudiaba los pesados libros de pociones. Por lo general Harry usaba ese tiempo para estudiar los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que era el curso en el que necesitaba mayores calificaciones para postular a una vacante en la Academia de Aurores. Draco siempre le decía que no debía preocuparse, que si había algo seguro era que podría entrar a la academia, Harry siempre le sonreía en respuesta argumentando que no quería que nadie le diera nada por ser solo "Harry Potter" sino por sus propios méritos. Draco lo comprendía y no dejaba de sentirse orgulloso por él.

Draco también agradecía que el siguiente partido de Quidditch del equipo de Harry contra Hufflepuff aún estuviera a más de un mes de distancia y que los entrenamientos se dieran únicamente una vez a la semana, pues eso les dejaba más tiempo para pasarlo juntos. Durante esas dos semanas Harry lo había "instruido" en todo lo que se refiere al mundo sexual muggle, o, según decía Harry, en lo poco que había podido conocer. Draco había reído mucho cuando había visto los condones y había hecho un gesto de desagrado ante aquel frasquito de lubricante, no se lo había dicho pero también se había sentido algo tímido al descubrir las historias de Harry en los clubes nocturnos de Australia y de Londres. Harry había prometido llevarlo allí cuando estuvieran de vacaciones y aunque no sabía que explicación le daría a su madre para desaparecer durante toda una noche (Harry había dejado en claro que no le permitiría simplemente escaparse y preocupar a su madre) había aceptado encantado, ansioso por ver aquella parte muggle de la cual los libros no enseñaban y que le parecía hasta cierto punto irreal, un lugar donde todos los que fueran gays se pudieran juntar y disfrutar libremente… en momentos como esos realmente empezaba a agradarle el mundo muggle.

Él no le había hablado aún de Yarik, no sabía la razón, tal vez no se sentía listo o seguro para hacerlo, pese a todo lo que estaba sintiendo aun tenía cierto miedo a abrir su corazón a Harry, miedo a ser lastimado… No sabía de donde venía ese miedo, aunque lo más probable fuera que más que nada era el miedo a reconocer y dejar que aquello que empezaba a sentir por Harry creciera y que luego, cuando tuviera que dejarlo, aquella separación doliera, doliera de una manera que él ya había experimentado y que no quería volver a sentir. Porque por más bien que la pasaran era conciente de que aquello en algún momento tendría que acabar, pronto sus caminos se separarían y eso dificultaría una relación ya de por sí complicada por todo lo que representaba ante una sociedad intolerante respecto a su comportamiento o gustos. Harry parecía algo más expresivo al respecto, siempre diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba, lo muy feliz que era pasando el tiempo con él o haciendo planes para verse en vacaciones, aunque aún faltaran un par de meses. Algunas veces Draco se sentía presionado por eso, porque empezaba a sospechar que tal vez Harry sí iba más en serio con él, pero no había querido afrontarlo, no hasta aquella tarde de domingo, después de tres semanas juntos…

Como era domingo Harry se había quedado desde el sábado a pasar el día con él y ambos la habían pasado bastante bien, habían adelantado todas sus tareas y habían pasado mucho rato en la cama, hasta que Harry lo dijo finalmente…

Draco lo besó con fuerza mientras se empujaba una vez más en su interior —Merlín bendito —jadeó —eres fantástico.

—Sí, Draco… oh, así…

—Tan caliente… —gimió mientras una de sus manos pellizcaba la tetilla de Harry, que se arqueó deliciosamente, lo que lo hizo sentirse más cerca aún al orgasmo.

—Mmm… Draco yo…

—Oh, Harry no tienes ni idea de… —su mano bajó hasta la erección de Harry y la presionó con fuerza antes de tomarla entre los dedos —… lo bien que luces… —empezó a masturbarlo con rapidez, Harry se arqueó y pareció a punto de decir algo, pero fue un gemido lo que escapó de sus labios —cuánto me gustas así… —se inclinó y le dio una mordida en el hombro mientras su orgasmo le sobrevenía —¡Harry!

Harry apretó un poco más sus piernas en torno a las caderas de Draco y se arqueó de manera increíble, sintiendo la sustancia caliente derramarse en su interior y sus propios músculos contrayéndose hasta el orgasmo.

—¡Dios, Draco, te quiero! —gritó mientras con sus manos se aferraba a su espalda, Draco se quedó completamente quieto, los espasmos del orgasmo alejándose y su corazón latiendo con fuerza ya no solo por el esfuerzo.

Harry se soltó de Draco y se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras sentía a Draco, en completo silencio, salir de su interior y tenderse a su lado. Sus mejillas le quemaban más a cada instante y era incapaz de voltear a mirar al rubio, aquello de lo que ya estaba completamente seguro se le había escapado, había estado a punto de soltarlo más de una vez, y no solo aquella tarde, si no muchas otras veces, no solo en medio de una fantástica sesión de sexo, sino también cuando conversaban y Draco le explicaba las cosas que no entendía de pociones de esa manera tan suya que tenía, o cuando se quedaban en silencio, apenas rozándose con las manos, tendidos sobre la cama, en cada uno de los momentos que compartían juntos y ahora que lo había hecho sabía que tal vez había metido la pata.

—Draco —dijo al fin cuando el silencio fue demasiado pesado.

—Mmm.

—Yo… —giró para verlo, Draco tenía los ojos cerrados aunque la forma como sus manos sujetaban las sábanas le daban a entender que no estaba realmente descansando o relajado. Se preguntó que tanto se podría haber enfadado o asustado el rubio por lo que había dicho.

—Lo siento…

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó Draco abriendo los ojos y girándose para ver a Harry con enojo.

—Sí…

—Será mejor que te vayas —dijo sentándose en la cama y buscando con la mirada sus ropas, como siempre habían quedado tiradas por todos lados —, tus amigos te deben estar esperando.

—¿Me estás echando? —preguntó Harry con asombro mientras se sentaba también y jalaba su varita de la mesa de noche, con un solo movimiento los limpió a ambos de la forma que Draco le había enseñado semanas atrás.

—Ya casi es hora de la cena de todas maneras y… —Draco suspiró y miró hacia Harry que ya se estaba poniendo los pantalones —preferiría estar solo ahora.

—Claro —bufó Harry algo más enfadado mientras jalaba la túnica y se la ponía encima, Draco desvió la mirada y no dijo nada más.

—No es un pecado, ¿sabes? ni nada de lo que me tenga que avergonzar o disculpar —atacó mientras metía los libros en su mochila.

—Yo no he pedido que te disculpes —respondió Draco jalando su pantalón de pijama.

—Pero actúas como si te hubiera ofendido, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algún insulto.

—Yo no he dicho que lo fuera, no tenías que decirlo, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Vaya, si que eres muy elocuente cuando te lo propones.

—Harry, no quiero discutir contigo… por favor, solo… solo déjalo así.

—¿Qué lo deje así? —reclamó Harry acercándose a Draco y mirándolo enojado —¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué venga en las noches, me deje follar por ti y no diga nada más?

—Yo no he dicho eso... ¿Por qué insistes en poner en mi boca palabras que nunca dije?

—¡Porque no sé que más hacer! —se quejó Harry —. Porque no me dices nada… ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Qué no te diga nada, que no te diga lo que puedo estar sintiendo, que sea tu muñeca inflable para que me folles cada noche?

—Primero que no sé que es una muñeca inflable y no lo quiero saber tampoco, pero escucha, tú y yo la pasamos bien, me gustas y mucho… pero date cuenta que esto: el decir que me quieres es demasiado.

—No lo es para mí, te quiero —levantó más el rostro —. Sí, te quiero —repitió —, y ya sentía algo por ti desde antes de navidad, por eso te besé y pensé que tú también lo sentías… que al menos era algo más que solo diversión para ti.

—Y lo es, pero…

—Ya… olvídalo.

—¡Harry! —llamó Draco al ver que el chico se daba la vuelta para salir.

—No… yo lo siento, no debí creer o suponer cosas, debí decírtelas desde el inicio…

—¿Por qué tienes que reaccionar así? Yo pensé que la pasábamos bien, que estaba bien así.

—Lo estaba pero me estoy enamorando de ti, es más, ya estoy enamorado de ti y no quiero que termines lastimándome más.

—¡Yo no te lastimaría!

—Ya lo haces, Draco —suspiró Harry y levantó una mano para pedirle a Draco que lo dejara hablar, pues el chico ya se apuraba a contestar —no te exijo que me quieras, ni que finjas hacerlo, pero si esto solo es diversión y follar para ti, entonces terminarás lastimándome… y no porque no me quieras, si no porque te molesta que yo lo haga.

Draco desvió la vista, su corazón acelerado, sintiendo más frío a cada instante y Harry alejándose hasta perderse por el pasillo y desaparecer.

Cuando se quedó solo se dejó caer nuevamente a la cama y se cubrió con los cobertores hasta la cabeza, las palabras de Harry dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero sobre ellas, mucho más dolorosa, la mirada de Harry, su mirada triste y decepcionada… Había pensado que era mejor no involucrarse demasiado, no abrir su corazón hacia él porque luego sería mucho más doloroso el verlo partir, no enamorarse para no sufrir, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que en realidad ya era tarde, que ya estaba enamorado de él, no había otra explicación para que eso doliera tanto…

*****

Caminó rápidamente hasta su sala común, pensando en Draco, en lo maravilloso que había estado todo hasta que tenía que abrir su bocota y malograr todo. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Aquel sentimiento estaba creciendo cada vez más en él y tarde o temprano tendría que salir a la luz y mejor era temprano, cuando, al menos eso esperaba él, aún pudiera evitar enamorarse más y por consecuencia sufrir más, más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo en ese momento…

—Harry —saludó Hermione levantando la mano para llamar su atención, la chica estaba sentada frente a la chimenea con un gran libro de derechos en el mundo mágico y a su lado Ron que lo miraba de manera suspicaz. Ron no había insistido en preguntar que era lo que hacía Harry o a donde se escabullía cada noche, había sido su cómplice durante todo ese tiempo y realmente lo agradecía, agradecía que Ron aceptara quien era y que no lo tratara diferente, que tratara de ayudarlo de la manera que los amigos hacen.

—Hola —dijo recomponiendo su sonrisa lo mejor posible mientras se sentaba junto a ellos —¿Qué hacen?

—Estudiando —respondió Ron con una mueca —porque ya solo faltan tres meses, una semana, cuatro días —levantó su muñeca para ver el reloj —y doce horas para los EXTASIS.

—¡Ron! —se quejó Hermione sonrojándose un poco, Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¡Pero es lo que tú me has dicho!

—No te burles —regañó Hermione dándole un golpe en el brazo a su novio.

—Ya… no peleen —pidió Harry mientras tomaba el libro que Hermione había dejado a un lado —¿En verdad estás decidida a esto no?

—Sí —respondió ella con orgullo —el mundo mágico necesita que las leyes sean mejores y si el camino es el derecho mágico, pues allí estaré.

—Por la defensa de todas las criaturas indefensas —recitó Ron.

—Sí, así es —contestó ella seriamente —, y no solo de las criaturas indefensas… también de los magos y brujas, para que no hayan más discriminaciones.

—Hermione —suspiró Harry, ella ya se los había dicho un par de semanas antes, al parecer el que Harry fuera gay la había hecho investigar sobre el asunto y había quedado desagradablemente sorprendida cuando había descubierto que los magos tenían prohibido el ser gays, el casarse, el adoptar bebés y que incluso si un mago era despedido de su empleo por ser gay no tenía derecho a reclamar, pues su comportamiento era visto como inapropiado y como una justificación suficiente para ser apartado. Harry no podía negar que había quedado aterrado por todo eso y a la vez conmovido porque su amiga quisiera buscar la forma de hacer que la vida le fuera más fácil, aunque realmente lo veía muy difícil.

—Y entonces —dijo Hermione —¿Terminaste la composición para pociones? —preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema, no le gustaba ver como Harry se preocupaba por el futuro incierto en cuanto a ese tema.

—Sí —Harry sacó de la mochila la tarea de pociones, corregida y enseñada por Draco y se la tendió a la chica que empezó a leerla con una sonrisa complacida, Harry se dejó caer sobre el sillón completamente, tratando de no lucir demasiado abatido y esperando poder irse pronto a la cama, no tenía deseos siquiera de cenar.

*****

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Harry se había marchado enfadado y Draco se la había pasado observándolo cuando creía que nadie más lo veía y esperando por él cada noche, al cabo de la tercera noche concluyó que Harry no volvería, no a menos que él hiciera algo y aunque en un inicio había estado dispuesto a dejar que la pena pasara por el bien de ambos se había dado cuenta que aquella pena no pasaría y que sería testarudo y tonto el apartarse de Harry cuando lo que más quería era tenerlo cerca. No quería pensar acerca de lo que podía pasar luego, de lo que sería o podía ser un futuro en una relación así, pero tampoco quería pensar en lo que sería seguir teniendo a Harry tan cerca, dentro del castillo y tan lejos a la vez.

Así que esa mañana, antes de ir a desayunar, enrolló el pergamino que había escrito la noche anterior, con solo unas cuantas palabras y había salido rumbo a la lechucería, por suerte, debido a la hora sobre todo, no se había cruzado con ningún compañero en busca de hacerse el valiente enfrentando al mortífago que andaba solo.

Llamó a Alba, la cual acudió rápidamente y después de acariciarla un rato le ató el mensaje, Draco sabía que su lechuza era una bastante común, excepto por la mancha blanca que tenía en el pecho y el rostro, pero no era reconocible y lo agradeció, lo menos que quería era dejarse en evidencia delante de toda la escuela.

Alba ululó suavemente y extendió sus alas para volar. Draco la vio salir por uno de los ventanales antes de correr hacia el Gran Comedor, donde el desayuno ya empezaba, esperaba poder desayunar algo y ver a Harry un momento antes de regresar a su habitación, pues ese día tenía la mañana libre.

*****

Harry entró al Gran Comedor mientras bostezaba, se sentía cansado, llevaba días sin dormir, luchando con la idea de ir a ver a Draco, de dejar que las cosas siguieran como estaban y esperar a que pronto Draco empezara a sentir algo por él. Sabía que Draco lo había estado observando pero, terco en su argumento, no le había hecho el más mínimo caso, pensando en tensar las cosas hasta el punto en que Draco mismo decidiera que lo quería de vuelta, pero aquello no había funcionado, todo lo contrario, lo único que lograba era sentirse más desesperado por volver.

Se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado junto con Ron y Hermione. Delante de ellos se sentaron Dean, Seamus y Neville, le extrañó que Ginny, junto con todo el grupo con que se juntaba últimamente: Paul Bryce, Maurice Hawes, Sylvia Zelazny, Oliver Lusk y Edgar Pennymon no anduvieran cerca, la chica había pasado del acoso inicial y de las miradas de odio a ignorarlo completamente. Harry sospechaba que no era su último movimiento y que pronto haría algo más, pero estaba demasiado ocupado en pensar en Draco, en cumplir con las tareas y en los entrenamientos de quidditch como para meditarlo mucho. Sin embargo, luego de haber escuchado la conversación antes de las vacaciones donde los chicos reían por haber molestado a Draco sospechaba que seguramente estarían detrás de uno u otro ataque más. Harry realmente esperaba que no tuvieran nada que ver con aquella vez en que Draco había vuelto sangrando a su habitación o con el incidente del Expreso de Hogwarts.

—Realmente espero que el profesor Flitwick no sea muy demandante hoy, aún estoy muy cansado.

—No seas exagerado, Ron —replicó Hermione —y si estás cansado es porque no te diste el tiempo suficiente para terminar con la tarea de DCAO y anoche te quedaste hasta muy tarde. Si hasta Harry tiene al día los deberes.

—Gracias por lo que me toca —se quejó Harry antes de darle, sin mucho apetito realmente, una mordida a su tostada —, ahora sé que cuando necesite que me levanten la moral puedo contar contigo.

—¡No lo decía por eso! —se defendió Hermione —es solo que desde hace un tiempo que te tomas los estudios más en serio y… —el alboroto que se formó cerca de la entrada del comedor la interrumpió, los tres giraron a la vez para ver como Draco Malfoy era rodeado de una luz roja y sobre él, bailando en el aire se formaban unas letras, el colegio entero empezó a reír mientras Malfoy retrocedía poco a poco.

Maldita había tenido que ser su suerte, pensó Draco mientras empezaba a retroceder, no lo podía evitar, podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse más a cada instante, apretó los puños con fuerza mientras miraba al pequeño grupo de la Weasley, que estaban casi frente a él, los conocía demasiado bien ya como para no saber que habían sido ellos los que habían lanzado el hechizo, podía sentir la magia rondándolo y no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza para ver lo que ocurría sobre él, considerando la falta de imaginación de aquel grupo de pacotilla probablemente diría lo mismo que en el tren.

Harry se puso en pie, frunciendo el ceño y sacando la varita, sintió a Ron y Hermione a su lado mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia Draco que no lo miraba a él, sino a un punto a su izquierda mientras sobre el chico se iba formando una sola palabra, en color rosa brilloso y escandaloso:

"_Maricón"_

—Harry —susurró Hermione jalándolo de una manga, mientras él trataba de levantar la varita.

Draco levantó más el rostro y tomó una imperceptible bocanada de aire, tratando de darse un poco más de valor antes de voltear y caminar hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, a su alrededor, sus demás compañeros empezaron a señalarlo, reír e incluso hacer gestos de fastidio y de asco, casi en las puertas se cruzó con los Slytherin: Blaise, Pansy y Nott que lo miraron con lástima, lástima que solo logró hacer que algo mucho más amargo y horrible subiera por su garganta. Nadie debía sentir lástima por él, él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no daban pena.

—¡Silencio! —gritó la voz de la profesora McGonagall sobre el sonido de las voces de los demás alumnos mientras Harry por fin se había logrado separar del agarre de Hermione y trataba de apuntar a Malfoy, que en ese momento ya estaba cerca de la puerta, si se seguía alejando le sería imposible tratar de quitar aquel estúpido letrero.

—¡Silencio he dicho! —repitió la profesora y la mayoría de los alumnos se calmó y, haciendo mucho ruido, poco a poco fueron retomando sus lugares en las mesas de sus casas, la profesora McGonagall se había puesto de pie delante de la mesa de profesores y los miraba muy enfadada, Harry supo que no sería correcto que fuera tras Malfoy y que lo mejor era que esperara a que el alboroto terminara.

—Todos siéntense —continuó hablando la profesora, mirando hacia el grupo que permanecía cerca de la puerta mientras Draco desaparecía completamente de su vista tras las puertas del Gran Comedor, en cuanto el rubio las cruzó estas se cerraron con fuerza, causando un sonido sordo. —¡Inmediatamente! —apuró la profesora a los últimos alumnos que ya se movían de manera lenta y a regañadientes a sus sitios.

Ginny apareció al otro extremo de la mesa, junto con aquel grupo de amigos, todos sonreían de manera satisfecha, las dudas asaltaron a Harry nuevamente, tal vez debería ocuparse un poco más de investigar que tanto estaban molestando a Draco.

—Esto es inaudito —empezó a decir la profesora hacia los alumnos —que quede claro que no permitiremos un comportamiento tan desagradable como este, nadie tiene ningún derecho a molestar, ni insultar al Señor Malfoy ni a ningún otro compañero o compañera de esa manera y el que sea encontrado realizando este tipo de actos será expulsado inmediatamente, sin derecho a reconsideraciones.

El Gran Comedor quedó sumido en un gran silencio, uno muy pesado y culpable, mientras Harry seguía pensando en Draco y lo mal que se debía sentir y lo mucho que le hubiera gustado ir a abrazarlo y acompañarlo en ese momento.

—Por ahora nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que empiecen las clases y espero no tener que volver a dar este tipo de advertencias —dijo finalmente la profesora antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por una de las puertas laterales que usaban los maestros, Harry realmente esperó que fuera a ver a Draco y le quitara el hechizo.

Poco a poco los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse mientras las lechuzas matutinas venían volando sobre el techo.

—Esto es intolerable —se quejó Hermione.

—Sí, mira que llamarnos la atención a todos por lo que le hicieron al hurón.

—¡Ron! —reclamaron a la vez Harry y Hermione, el chico enrojeció y miró hacia Harry culpablemente.

—No me refería a que está bien que lo molesten por eso… ya sabes, pero…

—Por ser gay —interrumpió Harry.

—Sí, por ser gay… yo no he dicho que esté de acuerdo porque lo molesten, es solo que se trata de Malfoy y después de lo que estuvo haciendo por aquí los últimos dos cursos pues algunos están enfadados pero no todos lo molestamos y nos grita como si…

—Harry —interrumpió Hermione apuntando hacia la mesa delante de Harry, parecía algo confundida, Harry giró para ver a Alba delante suyo con una pata extendida.

—Hey, bonita, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry dándole una pequeña caricia en la cabeza antes de desatar el mensaje que cargaba, algo sorprendido por la presencia del ave, suponía que Draco no podría haber localizado a su lechuza y enviado la nota tan rápidamente a menos que la hubiera tenido en su habitación. Algo más ansioso le dio unas cuantas migas de su tostada al ave que extendió las alas y salió volando junto con las demás lechuzas mientras él por fin desenrollaba la nota…

—¿Sabes de quien es? —preguntó Ron algo curioso y levantando la cabeza para tratar de ver, Harry la cubrió inmediatamente, molesto por la interrupción de su amigo, apenas y había distinguido la tinta azul y la letra alargada de Draco.

—Sí, sé de quien es.

—Oh —suspiró Ron antes de servirse un poco más de jugo de calabaza mientras Hermione lo miraba inquisitivamente.

—Hermione —llamó Ron distrayéndola de Harry —¿Me explicas de nuevo el hechizo de convertir la brisa en pequeños remolinos de viento?

Hermione sonrió casi extasiada mientras asentía y empezaba a explicar el complicado hechizo de 12 movimientos a Ron, que parecía realmente harto de escucharlo.

Harry sonrió agradecido hacia su amigo por distraer a la chica para que pudiera leer su nota tranquilamente.

El pergamino era bastante pequeño y solo tenía escritas unas cuantas palabras, pero las suficientes para hacer que Harry sintiera su corazón latir con más fuerza y una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro.

_Lo siento._

_Estoy dispuesto a hablar. _

*****

—Me temo, Señor Malfoy que esta vez le exigiré que me diga los nombres de las personas que le han hecho esto.

Draco negó con la cabeza, estaba sentado sobre su cama, la profesora había removido al fin el hechizo y él estaba agradecido por eso, pues según la lista de hechizos prohibidos el hechizo que necesitaba para librarse de aquel letrero estaba fuera de su alcance, sin embargo no planeaba delatar a nadie.

—No vi quien fue, profesora, en ese momento mucha gente entraba y salía del Gran Comedor.

—Señor Malfoy —suspiró la profesora McGonagall —su actitud deja mucho que desear —Draco desvió la mirada hacia la alfombra, apartando de su mente el fastidio y la humillación y preguntándose si finalmente Harry habría recibido la nota.

—Bien, en vista de su terquedad, solo me queda advertirle que trate de ir con más cuidado y que en caso yo descubra quienes son los culpables los expulsaré de la escuela.

—Solo logrará que tengan más ganas de fastidiarme —se quejó Draco.

—No, Señor Malfoy, lograremos que empiecen a madurar y tener un poco más de respeto —Draco no estuvo de acuerdo pero no argumentó nada más.

—Creo que sería adecuado que esta tarde falte a sus clases, hablaré con el profesor Flitwick para que lo justifique y le envíe las tareas a realizar…

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que no, no le obligaría a faltar, solo es una recomendación, eso es todo.

—De acuerdo, me lo pensaré —Draco afirmó con la cabeza, claro que no faltaría a clases, no se escondería, no les daría el gusto de eso, solo necesitaba calmarse completamente para poder aguantar las burlas que recibiría en la tarde.

La profesora McGonagall le dio una mirada más y asintió algo cansada antes de salir y dejarlo solo, Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse, recordó que contar en otra época le ayudaba, así que en casi un murmullo comenzó —Cien dragones, noventa y nueve dragones, noventa y ocho dragones….

*****

La clase de la mañana se le hizo eterna, nunca antes le pareció tan aburrida y lenta una clase del profesor Flitwick. En cuanto la campana sonó metió sus libros a la mochila y se apresuró a caminar junto con sus compañeros por el pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor, no tenía demasiado apetito y pensó que podría comer un poco para que sus amigos no lo cuestionaran antes de escabullirse hacia la habitación de Draco. Casi y se lo podía imaginar en su habitación: solo y rumiando su rabia y su frustración por no poder poner las cosas en orden y por no poder poner a todos esos que lo molestaban en su sitio, como antes, aunque sea a punta de trampas sucias o por su influencia, ahora ya no podía y Harry sabía que eso de una manera u otra siempre lo hacía sentir miserable, ya lo había visto antes, esa mirada de rabia e impotencia, de no poder reclamar con el mismo derecho de antes.

Solo le dio unos cuantos bocados al puré de papas y estofado, se bebió rápidamente el contenido de su vaso de jugo de calabaza y luego se puso en pie, colgándose la mochila al hombro para poder irse.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione mirándolo extrañadamente.

—Debo ir al baño… los alcanzo luego —se disculpó mientras salía, no dándole opción a sus amigos a replicar.

Corrió por los pasillos usando algunos de los atajos que recordaba hasta que llegó al tercer piso, sin pararse a mirar mucho si alguien estaba cerca o no murmuró la contraseña y La Hermosa Hada lo dejó pasar.

Su corazón latiendo agitadamente por haber corrido y por la ansiedad de verlo, sin embargo se obligó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo, en cuanto llegó a la habitación se sorprendió al encontrarla vacía.

*****

Alguna vez había leído que si dejas ver cuanto te afecta y cuanto te duele entonces ya habrías perdido la mitad de la batalla y Draco lo entendía bien, hoy mucho más que nunca.

Cuando ya casi fue la hora del almuerzo se puso en pie, tomó una ducha y se cambió de ropa, se peinó de la mejor manera posible y luego cogió el morral con las cosas para la clase de encantamientos y salió de su habitación, con la frente en alto y una sonrisa cínica que no ensayaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Usó algunos de los atajos que Harry le había enseñado y en el primer piso se cruzó con varios chicos que iban o venían del Gran Comedor, varios lo señalaron, otros soltaron carcajadas y muchos soltaron discretamente insultos, Draco los miraba a la cara con desprecio y altanería antes de continuar caminando.

Cuando finalmente llegó al Gran Comedor se sintió algo decepcionado porque Harry no se encontrara allí, pero eso no lo detuvo. Se acomodó en su mesa, en el lugar que venía ocupando desde el inicio del curso y con total calma comenzó a almorzar, sus compañeros de Slytherin lo miraban y le lanzaban pequeños insultos, Draco supuso que la profesora McGonagall habría amenazado a todos muy seriamente para que los insultos se hicieran mucho más solapadamente.

—Poco hombre —murmuró Pansy hacia él, a su lado Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini rieron estúpidamente, Draco sonrió con presunción.

—Eso no es lo que me han dicho —contestó antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso de jugo de calabaza y luego guiñarle un ojo, los tres pararon de reír y se sonrojaron violentamente ante el "coqueteo" de Draco. Internamente Draco se preguntó si es que tal vez usar el tema "gay" no podría ser algo a favor para que lo dejaran en paz por un rato al menos.

*****

Harry le dio una mirada a la habitación a la que estaba tan acostumbrado y que no había podido ver en días, todo parecía en orden, el escritorio y los estantes así como el baño. Preocupado se sentó sobre la alfombra, sacó el mapa del merodeador y lo tocó con la varita, cuando las líneas negras se entrecruzaron, mostrando toda la distribución de Hogwarts, revisó primero lo más cercano al tercer piso, frunció el ceño cuando una motita que decía "Ginebra Weasley" se movía con pasos rápidos hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. ¿Acaso había sido tan descuidado cómo para que la chica lo hubiese seguido y él no se hubiese dado ni cuenta? —No —concluyó finalmente, él habría notado si es que alguien hubiera ido detrás de él, solo se trataba de una coincidencia, Ginny no lo había visto entrar a la habitación de Draco, considerando que en realidad nadie excepto él y los profesores sabían que esa era la habitación que ocupaba ahora el chico.

Descartó todos aquellos pensamientos que le parecieron vanos y continuó mirando para finalmente encontrar a Draco en el Gran Comedor. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio y recogió sus cosas para correr nuevamente hacia el Gran Comedor, consultó su reloj, ya faltaba muy poco para que las clases empezaran, esperó realmente poder llegar a verlo al menos un instante.

*****

Ginny apretó los puños con fuerza mientras iba bajando las escaleras pisando con mucha más energía de la necesaria ¿Qué demonios era ese sitio donde Harry se metía? Nunca antes lo había visto y era un lugar con contraseña, porque Harry había murmurado algo antes de entrar, algo que había sonado como _Paz_. Pero aquel sitio no era la entrada a ninguna de las salas comunes… Algo le daba mala espina y le decía que debía vigilar con más atención a Harry, tal vez al fin había descubierto el sitio donde el chico se ocultaba tanto últimamente, era cuestión de continuar siguiéndole la pista, pronto encontraría algo a que aferrarse.

*****

Draco se puso en pie y alisó su túnica innecesariamente, luego tomó el morral que Harry le había regalado y se lo colgó cruzado, Harry había tenido mucha razón, podía cargar todo lo que quisiera y parecía que no llevara nada, era muy práctico y le serviría mucho… Se preguntó la razón de su ausencia y nuevamente si es que Alba habría podido cumplir y entregarle la nota. Miró innecesariamente una vez más hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque sabía de antemano que Harry no estaba allí.

_Bien_, se dijo, _si Harry la recibió o si la tomó en cuenta es algo que averiguaremos en la noche, no tiene caso seguir pensando en eso, no por ahora al menos._

Con la misma actitud con la que había llegado al Gran Comedor salió rumbo hacia la clase de encantamientos, tratando de enfocar ahora su mente en el capítulo que el profesor Flitwick les había dejado a leer.

*****

Cuando Harry llegó al Gran Comedor casi choca con Ginny, que le dio una mirada enfadada y siguió caminando hacia donde los demás chicos de su grupo ya la esperaban, Harry tomó una bocanada de aire convenciéndose de que si Ginny supiera algo ya lo hubiera dicho o al menos ya se lo hubiera reclamado.

Se dejó caer junto a Ron que conversaba con Hermione.

—Independientemente de que sea Malfoy, me parece bien que no se deje molestar ni menguar por esos que le andan mandando ese tipo de insultos —dijo Hermione con voz decidida.

—Pero me recuerda mucho al Malfoy de la escuela, ya sabes, el que parecía una patada en el cu… —Ron se sonrojó violentamente ante la mirada de advertencia que Hermione le dio y giró hacia Harry —¿Listo para la clase de DCAO?

—Sí —respondió Harry levantando una ceja mientras Hermione fruncía el ceño —¿Qué es todo eso de Malfoy?

—Que ha venido a almorzar y pese a que la profesora McGonagall había dicho que no lo molestaran de esa manera varios lo han hecho…

—Discretamente —intervino Ron.

—Pero Malfoy solo los miró con desprecio… como cuando nos miraba antes de la guerra, ya no parecía más reservado ni nada de eso…

—Sí —continuó Ron —, es como si el antiguo Malfoy hubiera vuelto.

—Y digo que está bien que no se deje maltratar por ellos, no sabemos si en verdad es o no gay, como dicen, pero no importa, ser gay no es un insulto ni nada de eso y no se debe dejar…

—Y yo digo que el que Malfoy haya vuelto a ser el de antes, o al menos a mirar como antes tal vez implique que retome sus malas costumbres…

—Ay, por favor, Ron, voy a hacer de cuenta que no estás diciendo tremendas barbaridades —reprochó Harry.

—Pero…

—Ya, lo mejor es dejarlo, tenemos que llegar a la sala de DCAO de todas maneras —resolvió Hermione concluyendo la discusión y poniéndose de pie, Harry y Ron la imitaron y salieron del Gran Comedor.

Harry aún se sentía nervioso por Draco y lamentaba no haberse quedado en el Gran Comedor para verlo, la descripción de sus amigos lo dejaba con sentimientos encontrados; por un lado se sentía bien de que Draco no estuviera deprimido en su habitación, pero por otro se preocupaba de que se metiera en problemas o provocara más a los demás, sobre todo si es que volvía a comportarse como antes.

Aunque en un inicio se sentía algo resentido con Ron, durante la clase ambos estuvieron practicando juntos los hechizos que la profesora Loewenthal les indicaba y pronto la tensión desapareció.

No podía ya dejar de contar el tiempo para poder subir hacia la habitación de Draco, poder verlo y escucharlo, asegurarse de que estuviera bien y tener aquella conversación que Draco había prometido en su nota.

*****

Pese a no sentir muchas ganas de cenar no dejaría de ir al comedor, no más el Draco que se escondía y se sentía temeroso por ellos, si bien era cierto no pensaba andar paseándose por los pasillos innecesariamente ni delatar a los que lo molestaban y no había mucho que pudiera hacer para defenderse, esconder la cabeza bajo la arena no sería más una opción.

Se acomodó en su sitio acostumbrado y sacó el libro de Transformaciones, comenzó a leer el siguiente capítulo, aunque ya se lo tenía estudiado pero tenía ciertas dudas y tal vez con la clase de hoy sería más fácil comprenderlo.

Sintió como todos se movían alrededor y los retazos de algunas conversaciones de sus compañeros de mesa llegaban hasta él, pero todo parecía encontrarse en relativa paz, suspiró muy suavemente, obligándose a concentrar en la lectura y a despojarse de ese miedo que se le estaba volviendo hasta cierto punto enfermizo.

Escuchó su voz a lo lejos y no pudo evitar levantar la vista, venía caminando, hablaba moviendo las manos y gesticulando mucho, claro indicador de que posiblemente estaba muy enfadado o fastidiado, aunque no seguramente con sus amigos que solo lo miraban y asentían. Hubo un momento, uno muy pequeño, en que sus miradas se cruzaron y Harry quedó congelado, con una mano en el aire y una palabra a la mitad y entonces le sonrió y Draco le respondió la sonrisa un instante antes de retomar su lectura y que él continuara con su discusión, aquello no había podido durar más que un par de segundos, pero eso había sido suficiente para que Draco entendiera que Harry sí había recibido su nota y que definitivamente sí iría más tarde a verlo.

Mantuvo la sonrisa amplia, que nada tenía que ver con el capítulo que estaba leyendo acerca de cómo transformar estatuas y objetos inanimados en objetos animados.

*****

En su primera clase la profesora Lyra Loewenthal había demostrado y dejado claro un par de cosas: la primera era que, bajo su encantadora imagen no se escondía una mujer delicada ni mucho menos, sino todo lo contrario, era un contrincante al cual temer, las chicas la admiraban mucho por eso, por la forma como podía siempre lucir tan bien y a la vez atacar y defenderse incluso con cierta gracia. Ella les había contado que había seguido estudios en muchos lugares del mundo, especializándose en todo lo que se refiere a las maldiciones y las formas de combatirlas y que aquel era un tema que le apasionaba. Los chicos, contrariamente a las chicas, se sentían mucho más intimidados por ella, sobre todo al momento de poner en práctica algún hechizo de ataque o de defensa, ¿cómo intentar hechizar a aquella hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabello negro ensortijado que caía sobre los hombros de manera graciosa? Pese a saber que ella era una experta no podían hacerlo, Harry y Ron argumentaban que parte de su defensa se basaba en que ella sabía que era bella e intimidante y que usaba eso a su favor. Hermione nunca los contradijo.

La segunda cosa que había dejado en claro había sido que era una admiradora más del famoso Chico-que- vivió-y- venció (porque Harry tenía ya muy en claro, y agradecía que la comunidad mágica también, de que ya no era más un niño), y que no tenía ningún reparo en demostrarlo y admitirlo delante de todos los demás.

Harry no podía negar que estaba ya acostumbrado a que la gente hiciera eso con él, que lo miraran fijamente, que le agradecieran su participación en la destrucción de Voldemort o que le prometieran cualquier cosa que pudiera desear, estaba acostumbrado, sí, pero no por eso contento o tranquilo con ese comportamiento.

Había considerado la escuela como un lugar seguro, un lugar donde si bien es cierto varios compañeros (especialmente los de primer y segundo año) estarían alborotados a su alrededor, la gran mayoría no lo estaría porque ya lo conocían y lo habían conocido de antes y en cuanto al comportamiento de los profesores, ellos siempre lo habían tratado como si se tratase de un muchacho más, en cambio la profesora Loewenthal siempre hacía lo posible por mencionar que él era un "Gran estudiante", "Él que mató a ya saben quien" (no era capaz de mencionar su nombre) "El próximo jefe de aurores" y una sarta más de alabanzas que ya ni quería recordar.

Siempre lo llamaba a hacer la primera demostración de un hechizo nuevo delante de la clase, aduciendo que lo más probable es que ya lo conociera y dominara a la perfección y que incluso ni siquiera necesitase cursar el último año de la escuela.

Efectivamente, durante esas clases Harry deseaba no llevar ese curso, pues por más que estuviera aprendiendo muchas cosas y que la profesora fuera buena enseñándolas y practicándolas, no soportaba cuando la gente a su alrededor era tan adulona.

Y justamente aquella tarde, cuando había estado más que nunca impaciente por que la clase terminase y pudiese ir a buscar a Draco, a la profesora se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea de un grupo de apoyo para los que estaban más atrasados en el curso. Harry, Ron, Hermione y la mayoría de los que habían formado el ED en su época apenas y se sintieron interesados, en cambio habían muchos más que si parecían apreciar la idea, sobre todo estando ya (Hermione había pegado en su dormitorio un calendario que le recordaba la cantidad exacta de días cada mañana) a solo tres meses y algunos días de los EXTASIS, el tener que estudiar era algo que iba haciéndose más y más real. Harry miraba distraídamente la escena en la que todos se ponían de acuerdo para reunirse una vez por semana, los sábados en la noche, después de la hora de cena, hasta la hora del toque de queda, escuchó como todos entusiasmados se inscribían en una lista y como la profesora les indicaba que estarían también los alumnos de Ravenclaw y de Slytherin y que era la mejor forma de fomentar la unión entre compañeros de la que tanto se hablaba últimamente. Hermione a su lado simplemente leía del libro de DCAO y Ron lo jalaba de una manga para llamar su atención hacia un pergamino donde iniciaba un juego de "ahorcado" cuando la profesora llamó al orden y entonces lo dijo:

—Y por supuesto que sería un gran honor que Harry nos ayudara con este taller, estoy segura que le hará recordar viejos tiempos —Harry había levantado la mirada lentamente hacia la profesora y luego hacia sus demás compañeros, todos mirándolo sonrientes.

—Yo… no puedo, tengo entrenamiento de quidditch —se disculpó rápidamente, recordando las excusas que usaba antes para librarse del profesor Slughorn y el Club Slug.

—Oh… pero estoy segura que a tus compañeros de equipo no les importara mover un día el entrenamiento a cambio de que los ayudes a mejorar en un curso —continuó la profesora sin dejar de sonreír, Harry escuchó un suave bufido y se giró para ver a Ginny que tenía la cabeza inclinada a un lado y secreteaba con Sylvia Zelazny, que asentía frenéticamente.

—Pues… no creo que sea justo que… —intentó explicarse Harry nuevamente, cada vez más conciente de las miradas que los Hufflepuff le daban e incluso algunos de su propia casa, sobre todos los que eran del curso anterior a ellos.

—Claro que comprendemos si es que estás tan ocupado como para no tener tiempo de compartir tus conocimientos de "Gran Salvador" con nosotros —interrumpió la voz resentida de un chico desde el fondo del aula, todos giraron a verlo, incluyendo a Harry. El chico que había hablado, que se sentaba al fondo del salón y aparentemente era un año menor que Harry, se veía sonrojado y hasta cierto punto acalorado pero no por eso bajó la mirada, sus ojos castaños mirándolo fijamente, retándolo…

—Por favor, señor Ackerley le voy a pedir que se reserve sus opiniones si es que no quiere que lo saque de la lista para el taller o le quite puntos —reprochó la profesora Loewenthal, pero el chico no la miraba a ella, seguía mirando a Harry de manera fija y Harry se sentía cada vez más sonrojado e incómodo por esa mirada —. Si Harry tiene problemas con el horario, nosotros no lo podemos obligar, después de todo cuando uno pide un favor…

Harry giró rápidamente hacia la profesora sintiendo su estómago dar vueltas y sus mejillas aún ardientes —Lo haré —interrumpió con voz firme —, ya veré como cambiar el entrenamiento, no hay problema.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó la profesora dando un par de palmadas que hicieron que su túnica azul cielo se agitara suavemente al igual que sus rizos oscuros, mientras sonreía complacida.

El timbre sonó y Harry metió todo a la mochila mientras Ron y Hermione lo miraban de manera extraña, a última hora giró para buscar a aquel chico nuevamente, pero este parecía haber salido mucho más rápido que ellos, y eso sí que era extraño pues cuando cruzaron la puerta del salón sin despedirse de la profesora siquiera fueron de los primeros en salir, dejando en el aula a casi todos sus compañeros recién recolectando sus cosas.

—¡No puedo creer que haya hecho eso! —renegó Harry con los dientes apretados conforme caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor —, ¡es tan injusto!

—Pudiste decir que no, o mejor dicho seguir diciendo que no… —opinó Ron con voz algo tensa.

—Claro, con todos mirándome de esa manera —se quejó Harry —; casi podía escuchar a todos gritando de la misma manera que lo hizo ese chico…

—Ackerley —informó Hermione.

—Si, él, supongo que todos los demás pensaban igual y él fue el único en atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

—De todas maneras no tenía ningún derecho a decir algo así —opinó Ron y Hermione asintió.

—No importa, ahora tendré que ocupar los sábados en la noche en ayudar a la profesora Loewenthal en aquel taller en lugar de estudiar o hacer cual… —Harry sintió que alguien lo observaba, levantó la mirada para darse cuenta de que ya habían entrado al Gran Comedor y que era Draco quien lo miraba fijamente, la sonrisa afloró sin que la pudiera detener, apenas un instante antes de que Hermione carraspeara y aquello lo volviera a la realidad.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Ron.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry, caminando ya hacia su mesa —, aún estoy muy enfadado.

—Supongo que podrás ajustar tu horario y ver aquello como parte de tus repasos para los EXTASIS —continuó Hermione.

—Supongo.

—Y de todas maneras no hay mucho más que puedas hacer, ya aceptaste, no te puedes escabullir como hacías con el profesor Slughorn.

Harry suspiró profundamente y se sentó a la mesa, sus amigos se sentaron a un lado y por mucho rato más se mantuvieron en silencio. Al parecer sus amigos pensaban que todavía estaba demasiado enfadado para continuar la charla, aunque en realidad Harry estaba rememorando aquella sonrisa tan… sincera, como aquellas que había descubierto en Draco las últimas semanas.

*****

Draco llegó a su habitación y se sentó delante del escritorio para poder ponerse a los deberes, al día siguiente tendría visita al Ministerio y esperaba adelantar un poco las tareas, previniendo el tiempo que le harían perder los estúpidos aurores… Harry se convertiría en auror, en el mejor seguramente. ¿Qué se suponía que pasaría con ellos? Si admitía que lo quería, si ambos permanecían juntos… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que la carrera de Harry se interpusiera entre ellos? Sabía que había magos gay que al final terminaban casándose y teniendo una familia para evitar los comentarios inapropiados, probablemente manteniendo una doble vida lejos de la luz pública y Harry, más aún siendo auror y una figura pública, tendría que mantener aquella imagen. ¿Qué ocurriría entonces? ¿Harry finalmente se casaría con la comadreja junior o con alguna otra y mantendría una doble vida con él? ¿Acaso Draco estaba dispuesto a ser el amante de alguien casado?

Se dio cuenta que permanecía en la misma página después de treinta minutos, apenas y se había podido concentrar durante todo ese tiempo, su mente demasiado ocupada en el futuro… él ya de por sí tenía un futuro incierto, no sabía qué sucedería ni siquiera a la semana siguiente, ¿por qué preocuparse por lo que fuera a pasar luego con Harry? ¿Para qué malgastar de esa manera el tiempo? Después de todo, el sentimiento estaba allí, Harry estaba allí, dispuesto para él y el futuro, pues…

En ese momento el sonido de alguien entrando a su habitación lo hizo ponerse en pie rápidamente, un instante después apareció Harry, con una muy tímida sonrisa… _Y el futuro… pues tal vez nunca llegue así que ya qué_, concluyó mientras sonreía también hacia Harry.

—Hola —saludó Harry entrando un poco más en la habitación, de pronto se sentía algo cohibido y nervioso, más de lo que se había sentido antes, más de lo que se había sentido la primera vez, después de las vacaciones de navidad.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Draco dando un par de pasos hacia él.

—Supongo que bien…

Draco asintió —Yo te he extrañado —admitió, sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco por la confesión.

—También yo… —convino Harry caminando hacia él y reduciendo el espacio que los separaba, sintiéndose cada vez más aliviado.

—Escucha —suspiró Draco mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Harry, disfrutando de tenerlo tan cerca nuevamente y dispuesto a no dejarlo ir hasta que fuera el momento, hasta que el futuro y la vida los alcanzara y no les dejara más opción —, lo que voy a decir no lo hago porque sienta la necesidad de tenerte aquí solo por no sentirme solo, quiero que lo tengas claro —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Lo sé —confirmó Harry con un asentimiento mientras posaba una de sus manos en la cintura del rubio.

Draco sonrió un poco y se obligó a hablar, a confesarse ante él:

—Yo también siento algo por ti, más que un gusto o costumbre de tenerte alrededor, sé que debí decirlo esa noche, no actuar de esa manera… y no intentaré justificarme, Harry, tal vez lo que pasó sirvió para aclararme un poco y darme cuenta de que… yo también te quiero —Draco recordaba haberle dicho a Yarik más de una vez que lo quería, incluso haber pensado que no podría querer a nadie más de esa manera, pero se había equivocado, con Harry sentía eso y mucho más aún.

—Draco —suspiró Harry inclinándose hacia delante, sus labios casi rozándose —, te quiero —murmuró antes de besarlo de manera lenta, sus labios acariciándose, sus alientos mezclándose… Sintió la mano de Draco jalándolo un poco más y afianzó su agarre en la cintura con ambas manos para que sus cuerpos se pegaran más todavía mientras esa lengua pugnaba por entrar en su boca y Harry le dio el libre acceso, permitiéndole explorar todo su interior, su propia lengua acariciándola, disfrutando del sabor de Draco, el sabor que tanto había extrañado y necesitado durante todos esos días de separación.

Y entonces gimió, con desesperación, con anhelo y con felicidad, demasiadas sensaciones acumulándose en su pecho, su gemido se ahogó entre las bocas de ambos, pero sintió como la piel de la nuca de Harry, la cual acariciaba lentamente, se erizaba completamente. Sus labios se apartaron de los de Harry, dejándolos rojos e hinchados, besados, mordidos y provocadores, la mirada verde clavada en él con cierto tono de impaciencia y deseo. Harry se inclinó hacia él nuevamente y con su lengua comenzó a lamer lentamente su cuello, sintió como una de las manos que lo tenían apresado por la cintura bajaba hasta su cadera, apretándola con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndole sentir como sus ya crecientes erecciones se frotaban, enviando sensaciones de placer por toda su espalda. Esos labios volvieron sobre su boca, besándolo de manera contundente y dominante y entonces entendió que esta vez él no estaría al mando y la idea no le importó, no dudó ni un momento mientras enroscaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y se dejaba besar, morder, y hacer todo lo que Harry quisiera hacerle.

Abandonó sus labios una vez más, para luego repartir besos en cualquier parte donde tuviera piel disponible mientras lo iba empujando poco a poco hacia la cama, Draco se dejaba guiar y respiraba entrecortadamente, su piel estaba tibia y se sentía casi tan deliciosa como sus labios, pero eran definitivamente esos los que le encantaban más.

Volvió a besarlo, de pie junto a la cama mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitarle la túnica y desvestirlo poco a poco, Draco hacía lo mismo con él. Se formó un enredo de brazos, piernas y prendas, cada uno tratando de apresurarse, hambrientos el uno del otro y entre más besos y algunas sonrisas cómplices finalmente Harry pudo empujarlo contra la cama, sintiendo con mucha más intensidad toda la piel de Draco bajo él, toda aquella caliente y ansiosa piel fundiéndose con la suya.

Draco se arqueó ligeramente, sus dedos se agarraron con más fuerza de la espalda de Harry mientras el movimiento lograba que su ya por demás despierta erección se frotara contra la de Harry, que soltó un gemido contenido.

—Dios, Draco —gruñó Harry levantando el rostro para verlo a los ojos nuevamente, Draco le sonrió de manera insinuante mientras se arqueaba de esa manera una vez más provocando sensaciones de placer viajando por su espalda mientras otro gemido escapó de los labios de Draco.

Con una mano Harry sujetó una de las caderas de Draco mientras con la otra se apoyaba sobre la cama, su lengua serpenteaba por el cuello, bajando un poco hasta la clavícula, las caderas de Draco luchando por levantarse, por conseguir más contacto, y el chico exhalando gemidos cada vez más sonoros. Cuando llegó al pecho y lamió una de las tetillas las manos de Draco se soltaron de su espalda y dieron contra el colchón mientras se retorcía, para el segundo lengüetazo Harry vio con fascinación como las manos de Draco se sujetaban de las sábanas con mucho más que desesperación mientras su cuerpo se seguía agitando y emitía un gemido mucho más poderoso. La sensación de dominar el cuerpo de Draco de esa manera, de ser capaz de reducirlo a ese estado, de poder hacerlo gemir de esa manera, fue sublime.

Draco se dejó caer completamente hacia atrás, dejando que Harry vagara por su cuerpo como mejor le pareciera, en medio de un instante de lucidez se preguntó porque no había dejado a Harry antes hacer eso… Tal vez porque nunca lo había pedido, tal vez Harry había estado esperando a que él lo ofreciera… Su línea de pensamiento se interrumpió cuando una lengua recorrió la unión de su cadera y su pierna, haciéndolo jadear mucho más fuerte. Levantó el rostro un poco para ver a Harry, con el cabello oscuro suelto y más alborotado que de costumbre, le miraba de una manera diferente, mucho más intensa que antes, cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Harry se hizo con su miembro y lo comenzó a acariciar muy lentamente, casi de manera venerante.

—Draco… —murmuró Harry, su voz salió extrañamente ronca. Draco abrió los ojos, ahora más oscurecidos por el placer, agitando las caderas lentamente, tratando de hacer que las caricias fueran mucho más rápidas.

—Si planeas… torturarme como venganza… —masculló Draco con voz agitada, estiró una mano hasta alcanzar el pecho de Harry y lo acarició de manera cariñosa, como tratando de convencerlo de que se moviera más rápido.

Harry negó con la cabeza —Eso tendrá que esperar… yo no… —Harry había aprendido la teoría para hacer los hechizos lubricantes y de limpieza, Draco se los había enseñado semanas atrás, pero no estaba del todo seguro de poder hacerlos correctamente y además temía por Draco en varios aspectos.

—Oh… —suspiró Draco, luchando contra la necesidad de empezar a empujarse contra esa mano con más fuerza, solo un poco más para poder terminar con eso… todos esos días había extrañado tanto a Harry… —Ven —pidió finalmente jalándolo hacia él. La mano de Harry detuvo sus caricias y sus cuerpos se acoplaron de manera veloz.

Harry se dejó jalar y se dejó besar, sus manos recorriendo los costados del otro cuerpo, sintiendo nuevamente toda su piel en contacto —Creo que… —suspiró Harry antes de volver a besarlo.

—Sí…

—No, creo que… debemos calmarnos.

—Oh, Potter, no seas aguafiestas —se quejó Draco mientras agitaba las caderas contra las de Harry, que emitió un gemido más de placer, aunque un instante después lo sujetó con ambas manos por las caderas para evitar que se siguiera moviendo y se levantó un poco para poder mirarlo seriamente a la cara.

—Draco… espera —pidió antes de besarlo nuevamente, sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza y una imperiosa necesidad de hundirse en Draco, pero quería ir despacio, debían ir despacio. Una de sus manos soltó las caderas y con movimientos lentos bajó hasta la erección de Draco, sus dedos se cerraron en torno a ella y la apretó un poco mientras Draco se alejaba de sus labios y gemía nuevamente. Con sus labios fue dando pequeños besos y mordidas por la mandíbula, bajando poco a poco por el cuello y la clavícula. —Quiero que lo hagamos despacio —pidió antes de inclinarse lo suficiente para soplar sobre la erección de Draco.

—Despacio… ¡Oh mi Dios! —gimió Draco ante la sensación.

—Sí, poco a poco —continuó Harry antes de dar una muy lenta lamida sobre la punta de la erección.

—Sí… —murmuró Draco y una de sus manos acarició la cabellera de Harry, enredando sus dedos entre lo cabellos negros. Cuando Harry finalmente lo tomó con su boca no pudo evitar el apretar aquellos cabellos con más fuerza mientras se arqueaba un poco y trataba de no mover sus caderas hacia arriba —¡SÍ! —gritó más fuerte.

Harry se esmeró bastante, presionando con su lengua la gruesa vena mientras con una de sus manos sujetaba la base del pene, apretando los labios y subiendo y bajando a un ritmo que sabía era tortuoso mientras sentía el cuerpo de Draco agitarse debajo de él y emitir lloriqueos y pequeños gemidos. Por lo general era Draco el que llevaba el control de todo y eran pocas las ocasiones en que había podido disfrutar aunque sea un poco de su cuerpo y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo al máximo. Una de sus manos bajó hasta los testículos, acariciándolos con lentitud y suavidad, mientras Draco parecía cada vez más descontrolado y se agitaba contra él, llegando hasta su garganta.

Draco trató de relajarse mientras esa mano seguía acariciando cada vez más abajo.

Draco pareció entender hacia donde se dirigía porque dobló y abrió un poco más las piernas, dándole más acceso a ese dedo que ya empezaba a presionarse muy suavemente.

—Harry… —gimió Draco mientras sentía la lengua de Harry empujándose contra su miembro, las corrientes de placer dominándolo casi por completo —¡Harry! —advirtió una vez más —para…

Harry levantó el rostro apartándose de la erección de Draco, ahora brillante por la saliva y sonrojada por la excitación —¿En serio quieres que me detenga? —preguntó con voz demasiado ronca.

—No… —gimoteó Draco, el dedo de Harry aún permanecía en su entrada y se empujó un poco más, apenas y entrando un poco.

Harry sonrió de manera lujuriosa y se inclinó nuevamente sobre la erección de Draco, tomándola con la boca y chupándola con fuerza.

—Si no paras… ya no podré… —empezó a tratar de explicar Draco mientras jalaba un poco más el cabello de Harry que parecía no querer detenerse. Y no lo hizo, chupó con tanta fuerza y velocidad mientras ese dedo se seguía empujando en su interior cada vez más adentro que no lo pudo soportar más y empujando sus caderas con fuerza empezó a gimotear mientras se corría.

Pese a tener algo de experiencia era la primera vez que Harry sentía aquel sabor, era algo amargo, pero no por eso dejó de tragarlo, chupando y moviéndose hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Draco se relajaba completamente, solo entonces apartó el miembro de su boca y lamió algunas gotas que habían escapado y caído sobre la piel blanca de las caderas mientras Draco lo miraba con una mezcla de satisfacción y admiración.

—Eres delicioso —declaró finalmente subiendo hasta quedar a su altura para poder besarlo.

Draco lo jaló más hacia sí, mientras sentía el duro miembro de Harry sobre su pierna, golpeteándolo y recordándole que aun no habían terminado, ese dedo aun se sentía en su interior, aunque ahora era algo más molesto que antes, recordó entonces cuanto tiempo llevaba sin dejar que nadie lo poseyera, entendió el por qué Harry quería ir tan lento.

—Harry —dijo apartándose del beso un poco para mirarlo a los ojos —Te quiero…

—Y yo —afirmó Harry antes de volver a besarlo, hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento, Harry se apartó nuevamente y buscó con la mirada la varita, seguramente había quedado perdida entre la ruma de ropa que quedaba a un lado de la cama —¿Puedo…? —pidió haciendo girar el dedo en el interior de Draco apenas un poco, Draco jadeó.

—Sí… está bien —respondió, y Harry le sonrió de manera un poco más tierna mientras se apartaba un poco.

—Accio Varita —llamó hacia el tumulto de ropa y entre toda esa confusión la varita salió volando hacia su mano. Draco lo miró fijamente mientras serpenteaba un poco por la cama y abría aún más las piernas, ofreciéndose para él.

La forma como Harry pasó la mirada por su cuerpo lo hizo sentir tímido y a la vez excitado nuevamente, podía sentir el deseo en él y el sentirse deseado de esa manera le hizo sentir algo extraño en el estómago.

—No he hecho estos hechizos antes… no de verdad —admitió Harry, aunque sabía que era algo de lo que Draco ya estaba al tanto, mientras levantaba una de las piernas de Draco y le daba un par de suaves besos en el muslo interior —Tú solo dime si lo voy haciendo bien.

—Mmm —suspiró Draco sintiendo como esos simples besos enviaban oleadas de placer a su entrepierna —Hazlo —ordenó.

Harry se inclinó un poco hacia delante y presionó la varita suavemente contra la fruncida y rosada entrada, su propia erección siendo casi dolorosa por la necesidad y murmuró los hechizos que Draco le había enseñado, sintió el cuerpo de Draco agitarse y escuchó un suave murmullo.

—¡Oh…! —Draco casi había olvidado ya como se sentía aquello, aquella frialdad en su interior, el sentirse húmedo y ansioso —Eso… eso está bien.

—Bien —exhaló Harry antes de levantarle la otra pierna y apoyar ambas contra su pecho. Draco cerró los ojos y sujetó con fuerza las sábanas, sintió un poco de temor recordando nuevamente que eso debería doler, debería doler tanto como aquella primera vez, apretó los ojos, preparado para sentir el dolor pero los abrió de golpe cuando lo que sintió fueron unos suaves labios sobre su pantorrilla, que estaba a la altura de los labios de Harry.

—¿Harry?

—Shh —siseó Harry antes de besarlo nuevamente en la pantorrilla de manera tierna mientras uno de sus dedos se empujaba dentro de él, resbalando con mayor facilidad por el hechizo lubricante, sintió a Draco tensarse debajo de él —¿Alguna vez…? —preguntó entre beso y beso, sintiendo como podía entrar cada vez con más facilidad en su interior.

—Sí… —admitió Draco empezando a respirar agitadamente, tratando de encontrar más contacto con ese dedo que había dejado de ser fastidioso y comenzaba a volverse placentero —Pero hace mucho…

Harry asintió suavemente y Draco vio como la roja lengua de Harry lamía su piel, la escena le resultó realmente erótica, su miembro dio un pequeño salto de ansiedad, un segundo dedo se empujó en su interior, causándole fastidio nuevamente, mientras Harry lo seguía sujetando por las piernas y besándolo.

Harry se sentía abrumado, deseoso por entrar ya a ese cuerpo que parecía tan caliente y estrecho, sus dedos se empujaron con más rapidez en el interior de Draco, haciéndolo jadear y gimotear.

—Draco… ¿ahora? —preguntó no pudiendo soportar más tiempo su necesidad de poseerlo.

Draco abrió los ojos una vez más, ni siquiera había notado que los tenía cerrados, concentrado en la mezcla de sensaciones, asintió rápidamente y entonces Harry retiró sus dedos, dejándole una sensación extraña, un poco de dolor y de necesidad.

Harry soltó sus piernas y jaló una almohada de la cabecera, Draco entendiendo lo que quería hacer levantó las caderas un poco para permitir que Harry colocara la almohada bajo su cuerpo, se sintió mucho más expuesto que antes, con las piernas abiertas y el culo levantado, pero no le importó demasiado mientras sentía la piel de Harry cubriendo su cuerpo.

Harry guió con una mano su erección hasta la entrada de Draco y presionó solo un poco, sintió el cuerpo de Draco tensarse debajo de él y se forzó a recordar que debía calmarse e ir despacio, se adelantó un poco más y besó a Draco con fuerza, mordiendo sus labios y succionando su lengua, hasta que lo sintió relajado una vez más, entonces empujó nuevamente, aún sin abandonar el beso.

Draco se sujetó con más fuerza a los brazos de Harry mientras sentía aquel latigazo de dolor que ya sabía que sentiría, se obligó a tratar de relajarse y de corresponder el beso de Harry, aunque lo hizo a medias, mientras sentía como todo su interior se iba abriendo poco a poco, Harry empujando en él con lentitud y con calma.

—¡Merlín, Draco! —gimoteó Harry apartándose finalmente del beso y no conteniéndose más, sus caderas se empujaron con fuerza y se sintió completamente dentro de esa cavidad caliente y húmeda —eres tan… ¡Demonios!

Draco no respondió, tomó una bocanada de aire mientras su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando a aquella intromisión, el cuerpo de Harry sobre él le daba un peso reconfortante y los pequeños besos que estaba repartiendo sobre sus mejillas y mandíbula lo hacían sentir de alguna manera consolado y querido.

—Harry… —suspiró agitando un poco sus caderas, lo cual pareció activar algo en el moreno, que se levantó apenas un poco antes de empezar a moverse, entrando y saliendo lentamente de él, una sensación de ardor y dolor en cada embestida, pero se mordió la lengua para no quejarse.

—Draco… Draco… —gimió Harry apoyando las palmas de las manos contra la cama y elevando el cuerpo un poco más para ver el rostro de Draco; sonrojado y con el cabello pegoteado sobre la frente —¿Estás bien?

—Eh… sí —medio mintió Draco, aún no completamente acostumbrado a Harry en su interior pero innegablemente sintiéndose mejor a cada instante. Una de sus manos subieron hasta el pecho de Harry y acariciaron una tetilla antes de pellizcarla, Harry se arqueó gritando algo in entendible antes de levantarse aún más, en un solo movimiento Harry estaba completamente arrodillado sobre la cama y había pasado los brazos bajo las rodillas de Draco, se empujó con fuerza y entonces rozó su próstata, Draco se arqueó y gimoteó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza —¡Por Salazar bendito!

—Eres… Oh, Draco —Harry volvió a empujarse contra él con fuerza, disfrutando de verlo arquearse y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, mordiéndose los labios y apretando las manos en torno a sus brazos.

—Sí, Harry… demonios. Sí —gritó Draco cuando Harry empezó a embestirlo con más fuerza, podía sentir como su cuerpo se deslizaba por la cama mientras Harry entraba y golpeaba justo en su próstata antes de salir casi por completo para volver a entrar, con las justas y pudo poner una mano sobre su cabeza, sujetándose contra la cabecera de la cama para evitar golpearse mientras la otra se hacía de su ahora muy despierta erección, acariciándose a un ritmo veloz y errático, sabía que estaba muy cerca, que no podría durar mucho más tiempo.

Harry se sujetó a las caderas de Draco, presionando la pálida piel con sus dedos y afianzándose más, continuó empujándose, perdido entre todo ese calor y esa estrechez, vio a Draco acariciándose y entonces el interior del chico comenzó a apretarlo cada vez más —Draco… ahora… córrete ahora —pidió entre jadeos.

Draco abrió los ojos hacia Harry y sus miradas se conectaron mientras sus cuerpos se rendían al placer, unas cuantas caricias más y se corrió con fuerza, a la misma vez que sentía a Harry descargándose en su interior, los gritos de ambos llenaron la habitación.

Harry se dejó caer hacia delante, aún sin salir del interior de Draco, respirando agitadamente y temblando por el placer, sentía el pecho de Draco subir y bajar rápidamente y una mano acariciándole la espalda de manera cariñosa.

Draco trató de calmar su respiración, la piel húmeda y caliente de Harry bajo sus manos se sentía bastante bien, se sentía relajado y cansado, cerró los ojos apenas un momento mientras sentía el tibio aliento de Harry sobre su cuello.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Harry no podía estar seguro de no haber dormido al menos un par de minutos, pero cuando su erección terminó de encogerse casi por completo, con algo de pesar, tuvo que salir de él, lo sintió jadear suavemente. Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se apartó completamente, tendiéndose a un lado de la cama mientras Draco retiraba la almohada y la dejaba caer al piso, Harry convocó los hechizos de limpieza, una brisa tibia y agradable los rodeó y al instante siguiente ambos se giraron y se abrazaron, con los rostros bastante cerca y las piernas enredadas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó apartándole un par de mechones de la cara.

—Genial —admitió Draco, aunque luego tuviera que hacer el hechizo curativo.

Harry suspiró algo aliviado —Estaba algo nervioso… no sabía si tú antes… ya sabes, o si te podía lastimar…

—Ciertamente hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía algo así —admitió Draco sintiéndose sonrojar, Harry había compartido con él casi todas sus historias, sobre todo las de ese tal Fabio, pero Draco no estaba acostumbrado a contar sus cosas y no le había dicho nada respecto a su propia experiencia y Harry no había preguntado mucho, seguramente esperando una negativa.

—¿Y… querrás repetirlo?

Draco soltó una pequeña risita —Pero no esta noche… o mañana, al menos hasta que el hechizo curativo funcione… realmente me has recordado que hace demasiado tiempo que no lo hago así.

—¿Mucho tiempo? —preguntó Harry con voz que a Draco le pareció un poco más tímida.

—Mucho tiempo —suspiró Draco, cerró los ojos sintiendo la mirada de Harry sobre él, seguro esperando algún tipo de confidencia, pero él aún guardó silencio.

Pasaron un tiempo más en silencio, Harry casi se estaba quedando dormido nuevamente cuando sintió el cuerpo de Draco alejarse de él, abrió los ojos algo preocupado para ver a Draco estirado a su lado, con la mirada en el techo, parecía más serio que antes y se preguntó si es que habría pasado algo en el lapso que al parecer había quedado en estado de semi inconciencia.

Draco giró el rostro para ver a Harry, que lo miraba de manera interrogante, suspiró suavemente y tomó una de sus manos entrelazando los dedos, decidido ya a contarle un poco más, a contarle de Yarik, no le había hablado a nadie jamás de él, apenas a su madre un poco.

—Se llamaba Yarik, Yarik Forsyth… —empezó a relatar en un susurro.

Durante mucho rato Harry se dedicó a escuchar en silencio el relato de Draco, la forma como había conocido a aquel chico extranjero, lo difícil que habían estado las cosas en la mansión por esa época, lo asustado que había estado al permanecer en la misma casa que el Lord y la forma como Yarik había sido una especie de salvavidas en todo ese tiempo, como ambos se habían estado viendo a escondidas durante mucho tiempo, que el ser gay entre los mortífagos era tan grave como ser hijo de muggles y la horrible forma en que habían sido descubiertos, lo furioso que había estado Lucius con eso y la crueldad del padre de Yarik, lo culpable que se había sentido y que se sentía aún por no haber huido con él cuando se lo había pedido… Draco lo contaba todo en voz baja, se podía leer la tristeza en su mirada y esta incrementó cuando le narró la forma como Bellatrix le había dicho que Yarik había muerto, la desesperación cuando lo había confirmado… Una extraña sensación de celos llegó a su pecho, aquel chico había sido el primer amor de Draco, alguien a quien había amado e idealizado, alguien que estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por él, alguien que había muerto, era imposible que pudiera luchar contra él y su recuerdo…

Casi al final del relato Draco se giró un poco más hasta quedar cara a cara con Harry y le dio un beso lento y pausado, saboreando sus labios y juntando sus cuerpos, cuando se apartaron Draco le acarició la mejilla antes de continuar contándole que su madre le había dicho en navidad donde se encontraba Yarik enterrado y el viaje que había tenido que hacer para ver su tumba.

—¿Fuiste hasta allá? —preguntó Harry asombrado, cierto era que Draco le había dicho en más de una ocasión que lo más probable es que a la primera oportunidad se fuera a vivir al mundo muggle, pero no se lo imaginaba viajando solo tan lejos.

—Sí, fue algo por demás interesante… —Draco suspiró y se recostó completamente sobre su espalda, mirando el techo nuevamente —, creo que lo necesitaba, era como cerrar un ciclo, una parte de mi vida…

—Lo entiendo…

—Aquella tarde le dije adiós finalmente… me despedí de él como debía hacerlo.

Harry asintió en silencio y apretó un poco más fuerte la mano que aún tenía entrelazada con Draco, varias sensaciones extrañas bailando en su pecho mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro del chico, que se apresuró a abrazarlo con el brazo que tenía libre.

—Gracias…

—¿Por qué?

—Por contármelo, dijiste que no se lo habías dicho a nadie.

—No, a nadie, ni mi madre se sabe la historia completa… eso es porque yo confío en ti, Harry —admitió.

—Lamento que eso haya pasado… que haya terminado así.

—Yo también, él era… era una gran persona, Harry, tenía tantas ganas de vivir… —Draco soltó un nuevo suspiro y se inclinó para besar a Harry en la cabeza —. No sé lo que hubiera pasado si es que hubiera huido con él, si nos habrían atrapado o si lo habríamos conseguido…

—Una vez me dijiste que no sirve de nada dar vueltas a "hubieras" que no se harán realidad; que no podemos hacer nada con los "hubiera"

—Cierto… no podemos, solo podemos aceptar el presente, y en este presente yo… yo te quiero, Harry.

Harry levantó el rostro hacia Draco y sonrió —También yo —dijo antes de besarlo.

*****

Cuando Harry despertó todo estaba en penumbras, observó a Draco dormir por un par de minutos, le gustaba verlo así, tan sereno y tranquilo, acarició suavemente sus brazos hasta que el chico abrió los ojos algo asustado.

—Oh… Harry, creo que nos quedamos dormidos.

—Sí… ya debo irme.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó sentándose.

—Aún de madrugada.

—Ah… —Draco se dejó caer en la cama y se giró a un lado para ver como Harry comenzaba a vestirse, lamentando que tuviera que irse nuevamente.

—¿Te veré está noche? —preguntó Harry mientras se ponía las botas.

—Ah… esta noche —Draco bostezó cubriéndose la boca con una mano —, casi lo había olvidado, tengo revisión en el Ministerio en la tarde… no estoy seguro de la hora en que vuelva.

—¿Te puedo esperar aquí?

Draco sonrió —Como si alguna vez hubieras pedido permiso para esperarme o tan siquiera entrar aquí.

—Y cómo si a ti realmente te molestara eso —respondió Harry inclinándose hacia Draco para darle un beso, pero este lo jaló y lo hizo caer sobre él.

—Ciertamente… aún podrías quedarte más tiempo…

—Mmm —Harry se apoyó en ambos brazos y lo besó con lentitud, sentía el cuerpo de Draco desnudo debajo de él, separado apenas por los cobertores y su propia ropa.

Draco sintió una de las manos de Harry tratando de hacerse sitio debajo del cobertor y se apartó del beso para verlo a los ojos, ambos se sonrieron mientras Harry se levantaba un poco y Draco lograba apartar los cobertores, el frío del lugar le enfrío la piel apenas un momento, hasta que Harry se volvió a recostar sobre él, entre sus piernas, la sensación de su piel contra la áspera ropa de Harry era extraña, dura y brusca pero no se sentía tan mal.

—Draco… —jadeó Harry mientras sus labios repartían pequeños besos sobre la mandíbula, las manos de Draco tratando de desprenderlo de la túnica, sus cuerpos arqueándose y tratando de encontrar más contacto.

—Vamos —pidió Draco cansado de luchar contra los botones de la túnica de Harry —Quítate esto…

—Pensé que necesitarías más tiempo para recuperarte —picó Harry mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama y comenzaba a desprenderse de sus botas, Draco se sentó detrás de él y lo abrazó terminando de desabotonar la túnica.

—Esta vez no te dejaré hacer el trabajo a ti —informó Draco soplándole suavemente sobre la nuca y sintiendo la piel de Harry estremeciéndose.

—Eso ya lo veremos —le respondió Harry, libre de sus ropas ya y empujándolo contra la cama nuevamente.

Draco se arqueó ante la sensación de la tibia piel de Harry contra la suya y a la dureza de su miembro contra su abdomen.

Harry se dedicó a besarlo un poco más, en los labios y el cuello, mientras sentía las manos de Draco aferradas a sus hombros, presionando mientras pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios.

—Harry… —jadeó desconcertado cuando Harry se apartó de él de pronto, en un instante lo vio con la varita levantada mientras se acomodaba sobre él, con las piernas a los lados.

Harry invocó el hechizo lubricante sobre él mismo ante la mirada ansiosa y algo asombrada de Draco, era la primera vez que intentaba hacerlo sobre él mismo y se estremeció ante la sensación. Maniobró lo suficiente hasta sentir la erección de Draco en su entrada, la sujetó con una mano y poco a poco la fue guiando hacia su interior, mientras cerraba los ojos y siseaba por la molestia inicial, escuchó el gemido ahogado de Draco mientras éste lo sostenía por las caderas.

—¡Harry!

—Mmm Sí, Oh, Draco —jadeó Harry empezando a moverse lentamente.

—Eres tan sexy —gimió ahogadamente Draco tomando con más fuerza a Harry de las caderas y ayudándolo a levantarse y hundirse con más velocidad, levantó un poco más el rostro y Harry se acercó a él y se besaron con fuerza mientras la velocidad iba en aumento.

Harry se apartó del beso y se arqueó, demasiado cerca ya del final, empezó a subir y bajar con velocidad, los músculos de sus piernas protestando por el esfuerzo pero no por eso deteniéndose. Sintió la mano de Draco en su erección y gimió mucho más fuerte, bastaron solo unos cuantos toques de su novio para sentir como el placer le recorría el cuerpo entero a la vez que terminaba con un ronco gemido manchando con su esencia su abdomen y el pecho de Draco. Las manos de Draco sobre su espalda lo jalaron hacia abajo, pegándolo a su agitado pecho mientras lo escuchaba gemir y sentía un líquido caliente invadiendo su interior.

Draco le dio un beso en el hombro mientras sentía como salía del interior de Harry y éste se acomodaba sobre él, ambos disfrutando de las tibiezas de sus pieles y aún respirando agitadamente.

Mucho rato después Harry finalmente se volvió a vestir, listo para marcharse.

—Trata de dormir un poco más hoy, aprovecha que no tienes clases —le recomendó a Draco en un susurro, dándole un beso en los labios.

—Claro… que te vaya bien, nos vemos en la noche.

Draco observó en silencio como Harry se perdía por el pasillo y luego suspiró contento, cerrando los ojos y tratando de dormirse nuevamente.

*****

Caminó por el pasillo, junto con el mapa del merodeador en la mano y cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad, sonriendo de manera tonta. Se sentía realmente feliz por haber hecho las paces con Draco, porque le había dicho que le quería, que confiaba en él y lo había demostrado contándole aquella historia, seguramente el que Draco y ese chico, Yarik, habían estado juntos se había filtrado en algún momento, pues Draco le había dicho que solo había estado con él antes y no encontraba otra razón para que lo molestaran con eso de ser "gay". Seguramente el padre de Nott debió habérselo dicho a su hijo en algún momento.

Se metió en la sala común y en total silencio caminó hasta su habitación, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, aún era de madrugada y podía seguir durmiendo, además no quería que sus compañeros supieran que había pasado parte de la noche fuera nuevamente, no quería que creyeran que se saltaba las normas solo por llamarse Harry Potter.

*****

Draco se estiró sobre la cama y se puso en pie rápidamente, le esperaba un día largo, siempre era un día largo cuando le tocaba revisión en el Ministerio… El solo pensar que aún le quedaban años de eso hacía que se sintiera derrotado. Pero decidido (como cada mañana cuando se levantaba, últimamente) a no dejarse ver vencido o afectado siquiera por cualquiera de las cosas que les dijeran o hicieran, se vistió y salió para desayunar.

El pasillo del tercer piso, normalmente desierto, sobre todo a esas horas de la mañana estaba atiborrado de alumnos que miraban hacia las paredes y reían o murmuraban. Por lo general Draco no era curioso, no con ellos al menos y nunca se detenía a escuchar los chismes o las últimas noticias, pero cuando en el segundo piso se encontró con más chicos riendo y ahora señalándolo pensó que tal vez era momento de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

Apartó a un par de chicos de segundo año, unos Hufflepuff que le temían más que le odiaban y vio la imagen en movimiento de una fotografía suya, era un cartel, uno en rosa muy encendido, con los bordes casi centellando, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios mientras releía una vez más la leyenda debajo de su fotografía:

"_No permitamos que los promiscuos y enfermos invadan Hogwarts, hay uno de ellos entre nosotros… no le bastó con ser mortífago, meter mortífagos en la escuela, ser el responsable del asesinato del director Dumbledore y tratar de entregar a Harry Potter y sus amigos durante la última batalla, también es un cochino y asqueroso marica" _

Tragó duró y sintió sus manos temblando de impotencia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo reaccionó, levantó los brazos lo suficiente para tratar de sacar el cartel colgado en la pared pero este parecía estar adherido con algún hechizo pues le era imposible despegarlo, la imagen de sí mismo, con el gesto desdeñoso, le devolvía la mirada.

Escuchó alrededor los murmullos de todos los demás, las risas, las voces susurradas… empezó a sentir nauseas, no solo por el cartel, sino porque todo lo que decía era más o menos verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir esa culpa en su pecho, que la había relegado a un lugar olvidado de su mente y ahora… ahora había vuelto con fuerza…

Retrocedió un paso, el mareo intensificándose junto con la sensación de

nauseas, sintió como si caminara en una especie de colchón demasiado blando, sus piernas tambaleándose sin tener ningún tipo de control, a su alrededor los alumnos se apartaban para dejarlo pasar, sabía que le decían cosas, que le gritaban cosas, pero no era capaz de comprenderlas, agradecía de alguna manera que el zumbido en sus oídos fuera tan fuerte como para no dejarlo oír, trató de mirar siempre al frente, de no parecer tan desesperado y culpable y sabía que no lo estaba haciendo del todo bien, mientras alrededor los carteles con su fotografía y aquella declaración empapelaban los pasillos.

Le costó más trabajo del necesario subir las escaleras y apenas y se fijó que nadie lo siguiera mientras se alejaba por el pasillo desierto hacia su habitación, supo que susurró la contraseña, no porque se escuchara, sino porque "La Hada Hermosa" lo dejó pasar, una vez dentro corrió hacia el baño, chocando con las paredes del pasillo. Dentro del baño vomitó.

Cuando por fin pudo levantarse del piso del baño se miró al espejo y decidió que su imagen era lo último que necesitaba ver, no en ese momento, se echó un poco de agua fría en el rostro y en el cabello y luego se dejó caer lentamente, apoyado en la puerta cerrada, las palabras de aquel letrero resonando en su mente como una clara acusación, mucho peor que la que sintió que enfrentaba durante el juicio frente al Wizengamot.

*****

—Harry —dijo una voz que lo trajo a la realidad, abrió los ojos sintiéndose algo confundido, pudo ver la habitación ya iluminada por la luz del día y supo que se había quedado dormido. Se sentó de golpe, pero Ron lo sujetó de un brazo.

—Lo siento… en un momento estoy listo para ir a desayunar —se excusó rápidamente tratando de soltarse del agarre de Ron, vio con extrañeza como sus demás compañeros de cuarto estaban sentados sobre la cama con miradas indescifrables.

—Espera… no te apures, igual no podemos salir de aquí —explicó Ron sentándose junto a él.

—¿No podemos salir de aquí? —preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

—No… realmente si que te quedaste dormido —murmuró Dean con un tomo suspicaz —, ¿será por qué te acostaste muy tarde anoche?

—Pues… sí, la verdad que sí, pero ¿a qué viene eso?

Dean iba abrir la boca para replicar pero Ron lo interrumpió —No seas ridículo, Harry no ha hecho eso.

—¿Hecho qué? —preguntó Harry ignorando a los demás y mirando hacia Ron.

—Han aparecido carteles por toda la escuela, menos en las salas comunes…

—¿Carteles?

—Feos carteles —continuó Ron —, ya sabes que el hurón no es de mis favoritos, pero lo que dicen…

—¿Qué…? —Harry se levantó de la cama finalmente, buscando alrededor sus cosas para poder vestirse e ir a ver a Draco.

—No puedes salir —le recordó Neville —, nadie puede, toda la escuela está, por así decirlo detenida.

—¿Cómo que no puedo salir?

—Es que McGonagall y los demás profesores están haciendo una requisa, revisando varitas y dormitorios, nadie puede bajar ni siquiera a la sala común… —le explicó Ron dejándose caer completamente de espaldas sobre la cama de Harry —, alguien ha insultado a Malfoy por el tema —su voz sonó algo forzada —, por eso de que dicen que es gay… y que además es un ex mortífago y que ayudó al asesinato de Dumbledore y están muy molestos y quieren saber quienes son los culpables para poder castigarlos, las clases se han suspendido hasta que terminen de hacer las investigaciones.

—¿Investigaciones? —Harry se sentó en la cama, junto a Ron nuevamente, con la mochila en la mano y mirando desconcertado a sus compañeros.

—Sí, es que como no es la primera vez que lo molestan y la directora dijo que la próxima vez que alguien lo insultara de esa manera lo expulsaría, pues está buscando a los responsables —confirmó Seamus —y mientras eso ocurre nos tendrán encerrados.

—¿Me pregunto si es legal hacer esto? —preguntó Neville.

—Después de ver las leyes del mundo mágico y su poca tolerancia para el tema gay, no lo dudo, es más, no me sorprendería que pronto sacaran hogueras y empezaran a quemar a todos los que son o parecen ser gays —replicó Dean con tono herido.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho —le recomendó Seamus llegando hasta su cama y pasándole un brazo por los hombros —mientras no hayamos sido nosotros los que hemos hecho todo eso no hay problema, solo nos queda tratar de disfrutar la mañana libre.

Dean bufó sonoramente y negó con la cabeza, librándose del agarre de su amigo y cruzándose de brazos, algo en su actitud hizo que Harry se sintiera más confundido aún.

—¿Por qué estás actuando así? —preguntó Neville arqueando una ceja —. Estás de muy mal humor últimamente.

—Es por el tema "gay" —informó Seamus haciendo comillas con sus dedos —desde que en el expreso de Hogwarts alguien escribió que Malfoy era gay anda así.

—Dean… —empezó Harry no sabiendo bien que decir, el chico levantó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos relampagueando con furia.

—En el mundo muggle no es malo ser gay, eso de andar persiguiéndolos con antorchas pasó hace mucho y realmente es insultante que aquí la gente aún lo vea como algo ofensivo o desagradable —declaró el chico poniéndose en pie —. Mi hermano mayor lo es, y si alguno de ustedes tiene un solo comentario agresivo contra los gays, de manera indirecta es como si insultaran a mi hermano y eso es algo que no les voy a permitir —concluyó mirando desafiante ahora a todos a su alrededor, Neville se sonrojó y desvío la mirada, Seamus tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, mientras que Ron y Harry simplemente asintieron.

—Nosotros no hemos dicho nada contra los gay —informó Ron.

—No, nunca los hemos insultado —apoyó Harry sintiéndose muy hipócrita.

—Y mucho menos planeamos insultar a tu hermano —susurró Neville, aunque no lo miró a la cara.

—Son… —Seamus parecía tratar de encontrar las palabras correctas, —, es solo que no todos pueden estar de acuerdo contigo, son costumbres mágicas…

—¡Y una mierda! —gritó Dean caminando hacia el baño para luego dar un portazo, los otros cuatro chicos se quedaron mirándose en silencio, no sabiendo que más agregar.

Pasaron demasiado rato en silencio, cuando Dean volvió el silencio se hizo mucho más pesado, sin nada más que hacer Harry sacó un libro de la mochila y se sentó junto a Ron ambos apoyados en la cabecera de la cama.

Por más que trataba de poner atención al libro de DCAO, Harry no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Draco, no sabía si realmente había llegado a ver los carteles o no y estaba impaciente porque la profesora McGonagall o algún otro maestro llegara y los revisara de una vez, para así poder escabullirse rumbo a la habitación del chico y asegurarse de que en realidad todo estaba bien.

*****

—¡Entonces expúlseme! —gritó Draco sintiéndose cada vez peor, tenía frío y sabía que nada tenía que ver con el clima.

—Sabe usted muy bien que eso no es posible, no ha hecho nada malo para que lo saque de la escuela y déjeme recordarle, por más cruel que parezca, que si lo expulso usted irá a parar a Azkaban, por incumplimiento de su compromiso —explicó la profesora McGonagall con voz firme.

Draco simplemente apartó la vista, estaba ya harto de esa conversación, hubiera deseado continuar en su habitación, encerrado y solo.

—Mira, muchacho —dijo el profesor Cummings, que permanecía de pie y con las manos en la espalda —no quiero ser duro, pero tengo entendido de que tu madre solo te tiene a ti, si es que eres capaz de abandonarla a su suerte y no preocuparte por lo que sufrirá si es que tú eres encarcelado…

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —gritó nuevamente Draco.

—Entonces hable de una buena vez, no podemos dejar a todos los alumnos encerrados durante el resto del día, ¿quiénes son los que lo molestan? —preguntó nuevamente la profesora McGonagall.

—Todos —admitió Draco.

—¿Todos? —preguntó Cummings, parecía perplejo.

—Todos… menos los de primer y segundo año… luego, toda la escuela, así que por mi y los puede dejar encerrados el tiempo que quiera —pensó en Harry por un momento, esperando que no se le ocurriera hacer alguna locura como romper el toque de queda y salir en su búsqueda.

La profesora McGonagall le dio una mirada de reproche y negó con la cabeza —Vaya a su habitación, Señor Malfoy, un elfo le llevará pronto el desayuno y la chimenea estará libre a las dos de la tarde para que pueda ir al Ministerio.

—Gracias —murmuró Draco poniéndose en pie y agradeciendo que al fin la reunión hubiera terminado, claro que tenía una idea de quien podría ser la responsable de esos carteles, parecía ser que a cierta comadreja junior le gustaba andar haciendo letreros, pero no era tiempo de vengarse de ella, no conseguiría nada con eso, solo convertirse en un soplón… tal vez algún día, cuando las cosas fueran diferentes, podría ver su venganza hecha realidad.

*****

Cerca de las once de la mañana finalmente la profesora Hooch apareció en la habitación de los chicos.

—Bien, muchachos, estoy segura que ninguno de ustedes tiene nada que ver al respecto pero… ordenes son ordenes, así que de pie y entréguenme sus varitas.

Harry fue el primero en ponerse de pie, prácticamente saltando de la cama para terminar con toda aquella estupidez de una buena vez y poder ir a buscar a Draco. Extendió la mano con la varita hacia la profesora que le sonrió de manera orgullosa.

—Muy bien, Potter, tú siempre eres un buen ejemplo para tus compañeros —Ron puso los ojos en blanco mientras Neville, Seamus y Dean levantaban una ceja casi de manera similar.

—Es que tengo que terminar con una tarea y necesitaba un libro de la biblioteca y encerrado aquí me estoy retrazando, con todo lo que tenemos que estudiar —explicó Harry mientras Madame Hooch agitaba su varita sobre la de Harry, de esté salieron varios letreros, Harry suspiró aliviado de que la profesora no se preguntara nada acerca del hechizo lubricante que había hecho esa misma mañana.

—Oh, es una pena, Potter —dijo devolviéndole la varita y tomando la de Ron —, de todas maneras nadie saldrá, al parecer Malfoy no quiere decir quien lo molesta, o mejor dicho ha culpado a toda la escuela… la directora está reunida en este momento con el consejo de padres.

—¿Nadie saldrá? —preguntó Seamus inseguro, mientras entregaba su varita, Harry le dio una mirada a la profesora y luego otra a la puerta, se preguntó si es que tendrían algún tipo de hechizo para pescar a los que salieran, después de todo nadie se tenía que enterar….

—No, me temo que no, y lo siento mucho, porque tenía entendido que tenían entrenamiento de quidditch está noche…

—¡Qué mala suerte! —murmuró Ron dejándose caer en la cama junto a Harry.

—Lamentablemente justos pagan por pecadores… ¿Así es cómo dice el dicho muggle, no? —preguntó con una sonrisa hacia Harry que solo asintió desinteresadamente, después de todo en un par de horas más Draco tendría que ir al Ministerio y no podría ya verlo hasta la noche. Supuso que si algo le hubiera pasado ya se hubieran enterado, esa clase de rumores eran de los que se expandían rápidamente.

—¿Y qué haremos a la hora del almuerzo? ¿O de la cena? —se quejó Ron cómo recién notando aquella incomodidad.

—Lo más probable es que a la hora del almuerzo los elfos traigan la comida, aunque sinceramente espero que para la cena puedan ya todos ir al Gran Comedor…

—Pero… ¿Por qué no podemos ir ahora, o al menos salir fuera de las habitaciones? —se quejó Harry casi vencido a que no le dieran ninguna respuesta.

La profesora Hooch dio una mirada a los chicos y luego a Harry, antes de suspirar profundamente —No debería decirles esto, pero yo los conozco, chicos, sobre todo a ti Potter y se que eres derecho, que no harías nada como eso… y espero que lo que les diga no salga de aquí.

—Claro —dijo Harry tratando de disimular su entusiasmo.

—Lo que ocurre es que los carteles están por toda la escuela, por el comedor, por las aulas… no sabemos cuántos chicos pueden estar implicados y la profesora McGonagall no desea que nadie los vea… bueno, que nadie más los vea y están retirándolos, al parecer usaron un hechizo muy diferente, porque no los pueden sacar todos juntos, solo uno por uno, por eso, mientras investigamos a los alumnos nadie debe salir, nadie necesita mirar eso de nuevo.

—¿Es muy…? —Harry tragó y se sonrojó ligeramente —¿Insultante?

Madame Hooch se encogió de hombros —Pues… lo cierto es que si el señor Malfoy tiene ese tipo de… eh "desviaciones" debería tratar de curarse lo más pronto posible, creo que ya tiene suficientes problemas como para aumentarlos con esto.

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza, algo hirviendo en su sangre.

—Madame Hooch, ¿Está usted insinuando…? —comenzó Dean, al parecer tan alterado como Harry, pero la mujer pareció no entender el fastidio de los chicos porque interrumpió a Dean en medio de su explosión.

—Bueno, aún me queda los dormitorios de las chicas… así que quédense aquí tranquilos hasta más tarde —dijo girando y saliendo por la puerta, todos la miraron perplejos.

—¿Qué se ha creído?— rumió Dean.

—Sí —apoyó Harry, la rabia aún haciendo que sus mejillas le quemaran —. Es discriminación.

—Lo dicen porque ustedes han crecido en el mundo muggle —opinó Neville mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y sacaba una revista de quidditch —, seguramente en su mundo se ve bien, y es aceptado pero aquí no, ¿después de todo nadie los obliga a quedarse en este lado, no? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero Ron lo jaló de una manga y meneó la cabeza —Olvídalo — le murmuró mientras ambos se sentaban en la cama con los libros de DCAO.

Harry suspiró y miró resentido hacia Neville una vez más antes de tratar de concentrarse en estudiar, luego, en la noche podría escaparse para ver a Draco, pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era tratar de distraerse…

*****

Draco arrastró los pies hacia la oficina de la directora, maldiciendo que encima de todo tuviera aquella visita al Ministerio, era irónico como cada vez que encontraba la forma de sentirse mejor y de sonreír siempre lograban de una u otra manera recordarle que no tenía derecho a ser feliz, a andar tranquilo ni nada de eso.

Tocó la puerta del despacho de la directora, al menos había disfrutado viendo a Filch trepado sobre las escaleras tratando de despegar los carteles… Seguramente que la directora lo ayudaría pronto.

—Señor Malfoy, la chimenea ya está lista para que pueda partir —informó la directora casi sin levantar la vista mientras firmaba un pergamino, sobre el escritorio se apilaban varias columnas más de lo que al parecer eran pergaminos idénticos, tal vez un comunicado.

—Gracias.

—Aún no hemos hallado a los responsables pero espero que para cuando vuelva está noche ya tengamos el asunto resuelto.

—Hasta luego —dijo Draco ignorando completamente el comentario, lo cierto era que dudaba mucho de que pudieran encontrarlos, nadie se expondría a hacer algo así y dejarse en evidencia, era demasiado arriesgado.

—Al Ministerio de magia inglés, Sección veintisiete D.

Aterrizó nuevamente en la sala de espera del Ministerio, de la mochila sacó el libro de pociones y creaciones que el profesor Monroe le había dado, un pergamino y una pluma. Se instaló en la sala de espera, utilizando más de una silla, dispuesto a seguir estudiando, sabía que tenía para largo en aquel sitio y no permitiría que eso interfiriera con su horario. Había pasado varias tardes libres con el profesor Monroe, repasando las aplicaciones de los diferentes ingredientes para pociones, estudiando y probando todo lo que podría ser evaluado en sus calificaciones para la beca y aunque el profesor Monroe siempre le daba ánimos y le decía que iba muy bien él siempre se esforzaba por estudiar más duro. La beca se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión y él trataría de ganarla.

*****

Pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando los profesores les informaron que debían ir a sus salas comunes, todos los Gryffindor estuvieron allí reunidos, al igual que, según imaginaron, los de las demás casas. Un instante después los comunicados aparecieron, volando a través de puertas y ventanas, uno para cada alumno de la escuela, en donde se les informaba que el fin de semana estarían castigados, toda la escuela pagaría las consecuencias de aquel acto (Hermione se había horrorizado e intentado protestar por eso) y que hasta que los responsables se manifestaran la temporada de quidditch, así como los entrenamientos y los paseos a Hogsmade estarían suspendidos y que a la directora no le importaba mucho si el castigo se extendía hasta el fin del curso. En ese punto la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaron a protestar y reclamar, aunque en realidad la profesora Hooch no les hizo mucho caso.

Pasaba de media noche cuando Harry, junto a sus demás compañeros, simplemente se cansó de hablar del tema y se fue a su habitación nuevamente. Harry sabía que no podía irse en ese momento a buscar a Draco, pero no podía dejar de estar preocupado por él, así que, cerca de las dos de la mañana, cuando todos los demás ya estaban dormidos, Harry tomó su mapa, su capa y su mochila y se escabulló de la torre de Gryffindor.

Por el camino, revisando el mapa de los merodeadores, pudo ver que ya ningún maestro hacía guardia, incluso Filch estaba en su despacho, completamente quieto. Agradeció que el recorrido se le hiciera tan simple y rápidamente llegó hasta el tercer piso, delante del cuadro de "La Hada Hermosa" susurró la contraseña y se escabulló en el mayor silencio posible.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, Draco estaba acurrucado en la cama, hacia un lado. Con cuidado de no hacer demasiada bulla se desprendió de la capa, dejó la mochila y el mapa en el piso y se metió dentro de la cama, no había terminado de echarse cuando unos brazos lo jalaron con fuerza, Draco se había dado vuelta rápidamente y ahora lo oprimía contra el colchón, parecía algo agitado.

—Draco —medio chilló Harry por el susto.

—Demonios… —murmuró Draco antes de inclinarse hasta darle un beso en los labios, uno muy suave en comparación a la fuerza que estaba usando para tenerlo sujeto de los brazos. —Pensé que no llegarías nunca…

—Fue difícil escabullirme, nos han tenido encerrados todo el día… —explicó Harry mientras Draco liberaba sus brazos y comenzaba a desabotonarle el pijama.

—¿Te has escapado?

—Sí.

—¿No te meterás en problemas por eso? —preguntó mientras lo hacía sentarse para poder terminar de sacar la camisa.

—No importa, tenía que verte y saber si…

—Olvídalo —interrumpió Draco mientas sus manos bajaban ahora hasta la cinturilla del pantalón —. Vamos, sácatelos —pidió jalando los pantalones de un lado.

—¿No habrán preliminares está vez? —preguntó divertido Harry mientras levantaba las caderas y con ayuda de sus piernas se libraba del pantalón, sintiendo recién la cálida piel de Draco sobre él, al parecer lo había estado esperando desnudo.

—No son necesarios…

—Sí, ya veo —le murmuró Harry acercándose a su oído mientras con una mano bajaba por una de las nalgas de Draco y la apretaba con cierta fuerza —Eres un ansioso.

—Y tú un vicioso —replicó Draco antes de besarlo una vez más.

—Yo creo que tú eres más vicioso.

—Pero así nos entendemos bien —objetó Draco empujando sus caderas sobre el cuerpo de Harry, ambas erecciones se frotaron, provocando en ambos pequeños gemidos de placer.

—¡Oh, sí! —gimió Harry en respuesta —Así nos entendemos…

*****

Después de que el colegio fuera empapelado con aquellos carteles, las cosas no mejoraron, pues dos días después McGonagall tuvo que enfrentar a un gran titular de "El Profeta" donde se decía que al parecer Malfoy estaba creando problemas y teniendo un comportamiento moralmente inadecuado y que la directora había actuado injustamente al castigar a toda la escuela y proteger al ex mortífago en una práctica por demás condenable. Lo cual acarreó tener al consejo de padres y a muchos otros padres sobre ella nuevamente, exigiéndole que aprovechara la oportunidad y se librara de Malfoy de una buena vez, que la conducta del chico dejaba mucho que desear y que sus hijos se veían en peligro estando cerca de él o que al menos levantara el castigo a la escuela. Para orgullo de Harry, y aunque no le gustaba estar castigado pensaba que era lo más justo, la profesora no cedió ni un poco y finalmente el castigo empezó a aplicarse, los partidos de quidditch, entrenamientos y salidas a Hogsmade fueron cancelados hasta que alguien asumiera la responsabilidad, pero todos sabían que nadie lo haría, pues sería como ponerse la soga al cuello, porque significaba la expulsión.

Harry y Draco trataron de aprovechar esa situación al máximo, sobre todo Harry, que ahora que ya no había temporada de quidditch, ni entrenamientos, ni visitas a Hogsmade ya solo tenía que dividir su tiempo entre las clases, estudiar, su apoyo al club de DCAO y sobre todo a lo que más le gustaba, pasar tiempo con Draco.

Draco por otro lado no se las había visto tan bien, la escuela entera estaba ahora resentida con él por el castigo, sin contar el resto de la gente que leía los diarios, en donde durante varios días se habló acerca de su homosexualidad y los peligros que conllevaba, las cartas de gente molesta con él no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo la directora se encargó de interceptar esas cartas, a modo que al menos el Gran Comedor no se viera lleno de lechuzas cada mañana. Además le era difícil ir por los pasillos sin recibir al menos un hechizo zancadillas y cada vez que regresaba con un golpe o un corte nuevo Harry y él discutían acerca de acusar a los culpables, hasta que finalmente Harry entendía que Draco no hablaría y se rendía, o al menos eso esperaba Draco, lo último que quería era que Harry se pusiera a investigar o buscar responsables.

Harry en realidad si se esmeró por buscar a los responsables, Hermione y Ron no parecían muy animados ante la idea, pero aún así lo ayudaron, aunque todo fue en vano, nadie tenía la más mínima idea de quien o quienes habían podido ser los responsables, incluso, sin comentarle a Ron y a Hermione se dedicó a espiar a Ginny, pero la chica parecía no estar haciendo nada malo. Sabía que la escuela entera estaba ahora enfurecida por lo que pasaba con Draco y sería imposible tratar de detener todos los insultos y hechizos que le lanzaban a su novio. Sabía de lo difícil que era la situación para Draco y por eso muchas veces simplemente se daba por vencido y dejaba de interrogarlo, aunque se sintiera tan rabioso por todo aquello.

Para Draco otra de las cosas malas que había acarreado esa situación había sido la presencia de su madre en la escuela al anochecer de la primera plana de "El Profeta". Draco se había sorprendido cuando había sido llamado a la dirección y allí había encontrado a su madre, tal vez era la situación en sí, o lo nervioso que se sentía, pero le parecía que su madre lucía mucho más delgada y cansada que antes.

Aquella conversación había durado horas, su madre estaba furiosa con él por ocultar todo lo que le pasaba en la escuela, Draco le había reclamado que le ocultara lo de las amenazas y le había asegurado que no era un niñito llorón y quejumbroso y que podía manejar la situación él solo. Por suerte la profesora McGonagall los había dejado solos en cuanto habían empezado a discutir y para cuando por fin su madre se había marchado a casa, más o menos tranquila, o al menos eso esperaba Draco, ya era de madrugada.

Esa noche Harry había esperado a Draco en su habitación, ambos se abrazaron en un silencio reconfortante y se quedaron dormidos. Draco se sintió de alguna manera protegido y consolado sin siquiera una palabra, tan solo con el abrazo de Harry, reconoció que sus sentimientos hacia el chico estaban creciendo cada vez más y eso lo asustaba.

La mitad del equipo de Quidditch no le hablaba a Harry, pues le habían pedido que abogara por la temporada delante de la directora y que moviera sus influencias, lo cual había hecho enojar a Harry demasiado, se negaba a usar o que usaran lo que había pasado para un beneficio tan tonto. Ron no argumentó nada ni se quejó, pero Harry estuvo seguro que durante varios días pudo leer resentimiento en su mirada, aunque poco a poco desapareció.

Debido a la falta ya de excusas y más tiempo libre, Hermione comenzó a sospechar que Harry estaba saliendo o viéndose con alguien, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que obviamente se trataba de un chico y una tarde, poco antes de los exámenes del final del semestre lo encaró en su habitación, aprovechando que todos los demás estaban ya en la cena.

—Yo solo digo que debes tener cuidado… no sabes si ese chico le dirá a alguien que es lo que pasa.

—No lo hará, por favor, Hermione, creo que ya demostré que de alguna manera sí sé lo que hago.

—Nadie dice que no lo haces, solo que debes ser cuidadoso, si quieres entrar a la Academia de aurores y seguir con tu vida sin ser un marginado no debes meterte con cualquiera.

—Él no es un cualquiera y además, si somos tan odiados y marginados, ¿por qué crees que el querría hablar?, sería condenarse también.

—Tal vez por fama, u oro, no lo sé, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, que no hagas mucho alboroto.

—¿Y qué tal si yo decido decirlo? Esto ya no es el siglo pasado, la gente no debería horrorizarse y sobre todo yo no debería avergonzarme u ocultarme.

—No, no deberías, pero no puedes pedir que el mundo cambie solo por tus gustos, si es que estás preparado para enfrentar todo lo que puede llegar por esa declaración, hazlo, ya sabes que Ron y yo te apoyaremos, pero te has preguntado si es que aquel chico está dispuesto a eso… ¿Sí realmente haría eso, auto condenarse?

Harry no había sabido que responder a eso, aunque casi estaba seguro que la respuesta era no, Draco no haría eso, no necesitaba más problemas o embrollos y él mismo no estaba dispuesto a crear más odio hacia Draco por eso… aunque en verdad nunca le había preguntado.

*****

Draco repasaba una vez más las propiedades del Eléboro, tratando de memorizar cada uno de sus efectos y anotando los posibles resultados en mezclas en pociones para dormir cuando Harry entró a su habitación como casi cada noche, apenas y levantó una mano indicándole a Harry que lo había escuchado llegar pero que por el momento no estaba del todo disponible.

—Hola —murmuró de todas maneras Harry, que ya conocía más o menos el comportamiento de Draco cuando estaba estudiando, tendiéndose en la cama y jalando uno de los libros de la mochila, estaban ya a solo unos días del inicio de los exámenes de medio curso, le consolaba a medias el que luego tuvieran vacaciones, ya que sería tiempo libre, pero tiempo libre sin Draco.

—Hola —respondió Draco sin despegar la vista del pergamino.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno metido en su propio estudio, era algo que solían hacer bastante, hasta que finalmente Draco se estiró sobre la silla y suspiró algo satisfecho.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó Harry levantando la vista del libro, Draco era el que más estudiaba de los dos así que a él no le importaba moverse al ritmo del rubio en ese aspecto.

—Sí —Draco se puso en pie y caminó hasta la cama —, ahora soy todo tuyo.

—Genial —masculló no pareciendo muy animado.

—¿Mal día? —preguntó Draco algo confundido por la falta de entusiasmo de Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

—Estaba pensando… —empezó Harry dejando el libro a un lado.

—¡Oh, Merlín nos libre! —interrumpió Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! —se quejó Harry jalando una almohada y tirándosela sobre el estómago a Draco que sonrió algo avergonzado.

—Ya… lo siento, sigue.

—Estaba pensando —recalcó Harry entonando con fastidio las palabras —en qué es lo que pasará luego, con nosotros…

—¿Luego? —Draco dejó la almohada y miró hacia Harry con preocupación —. ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que… pues, ahora que estamos aquí nos vemos todo el tiempo, pero a escondidas y aunque lo disfruto mucho y tú ya sabes lo que yo siento por ti, en unos meses la escuela terminara… y ¿entonces qué haremos?

—¿Quieres terminar ahora con esto? —preguntó Draco poniéndose en pie, rápidamente las manos de Harry lo sujetaron por los brazos y lo jalaron hacia la cama nuevamente.

—¡No! —replicó Harry con fuerza —, no me estás entendiendo, es todo lo contrario… quiero que sigamos fuera de la escuela… siempre —la última palabra la dijo muy bajito, casi con temor.

—Pero… ¿Por qué te preocupas por eso ahora? —Draco no quiso detenerse a pensar en ese "siempre", no estaba listo para eso aún.

—No sé… por todo lo que ha pasado, es solo que quisiera que algún día podamos dejar de andar escondiéndonos y que nadie nos condene por lo que sentimos…

Draco suspiró profundamente y jaló a Harry hacia él, con el cuerpo del chico sujeto se dejó caer en la cama, ambos abrazados y mirándose a la cara.

—No sé que vaya a pasar en el futuro… ni mucho menos me atreveré a intentar adivinarlo, pero sabes que la gente como nosotros no tiene cabida aquí, que si quieres vivir una vida "normalmente gay" lo debes hacer como muggle y creo que eso no entona con tus planes a futuro, como por ejemplo la escuela de aurores, no podrás entrar si dices que eres homosexual.

—Lo sé.

—Harry, no lo pienses, no te preocupes del futuro, no vale la pena hacerlo, ya te lo he dicho antes, no existe, así que no te esfuerces en eso, solo en lo que hay ahora, en este momento, ya luego se verá, conforme pase el tiempo se verá.

—¿Tú no te asustas de eso? De no saber que nos puede pasar ahora…

—No, creo que me asusto de muchas cosas, pero no de eso, la mayor parte de lo que va a pasar no está en mis manos, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—El futuro y el destino no están escritos, Draco.

—Pero tampoco los puedes leer como para saber que pasará y preocuparte por eso o prevenirlo, solo puedes ponerte cómodo y disfrutar de los buenos ratos y sujetarte con fuerza y apretar los dientes para pasar los malos.

—Eso sonó muy…

—Ya… ñoño.

—¡No! —corrigió Harry acercándose a Draco un poco más —. Sonó muy bien… deberías ser escritor.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada —Claro, es mucho más rentable que ser fabricante de pociones.

—Tonto.

—¿Y quién lo dice?

—Ya cállate —reclamó Harry empujando a Draco sobre la cama, olvidando sus pesares y disfrutando, tal como Draco le decía del ahora, de tener a Draco en su vida en ese momento.

—Cállame —y entonces Harry lo besó, de manera demandante y posesiva, callándolo y dada por terminada la discusión, al menos por ahora.

*****

_*__ Según el :diccionario . org la carrera de aurores dura tres años_

*

* * *

Comentarios:

**merlinne1089:** Hola, gracias por el comentario, espero que no te moleste que te conteste por aquí, pero me sabe mal dejar de contestar a los que no tienen el usuario activado para responder… Ya viste lo que pasó entre Harry y Draco cuando los sentimientos y las cosas quedaron claras y también que es lo que Harry piensa hacer con respecto a Hermione y Ron. Espero haber resuelto algunas de las muchas preguntas XD jejeje… un beso también desde Perú.

* * *

**Shadow Lestrange**

¿Qué tal? Mira se me ocurrió contestar por aquí, sobre todo tú que siempre me dejas comentarios bonitos, al menos un "Hola estoy leyendo tus comentarios ¡y me gustan mucho!"

Que bueno que la acción en el capítulo anterior te gustó, y eso de la ignorancia de Draco, culpa de la escuela y profesores pero Harry le enseñara jejeje… Ya sabes lo que pasa con los sentimientos de ambos, ahora está más o menos claro… Draco ya tenía involucrado los sentimientos desde antes, aunque no lo quisiera admitir ni a sí mismo.

Espero que nos leamos prontito, ten una linda semana XD

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer, sé que es un capítulo largo y agradezco su paciencia…

Ya saben, sus comentarios son lo que me hace sonreír, así que alégrenme el día… XD

Ah… para los que tengan curiosidad por ver a Alba, esta es su foto:

h t t p : / / s 8 4 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a b 2 7 / z a f y _ d r a c o / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = A l b a . j p g

Un beso y que tengan una linda semana.

Zafy


	18. EXÁMENES Y VACACIONES

Hola a todos,

Espero que estén con energías para iniciar una semana más y les deseo mucha suerte en lo que tengan que hacer...

Este capítulo fue beteado por **_Nai_**, gracias, ya sabes que me encanta tu ayuda. XD

Como saben, ningún personaje es mío, sólo lo que les pasa a los personajes luego del séptimo libro.

**Advertencias del fic:** Esto es slash, o sea relaciones entre dos chicos del mismo sexo, si no te gusta, no lo toleras y caíste aquí por error mejor será que abandones la página. Habrá maltratos, intolerancia, drama, lemmons, muerte de más de un personaje, romance, algunas partes empalagosas, otras crueles y mpreg (en un futuro lejano y no muy detallado), así que quedan advertidos.

Tenemos capítulo largo hoy:

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"**

**CAPÍTULO 18: "EXÁMENES Y VACACIONES"**

**

* * *

  
**

_La discriminación es la única arma que tienen los mediocres para sobresalir"_

_Guillermo Gapel_

_

* * *

  
_

_Marzo__, 1999: Hogwarts. _

La semana de exámenes siempre ponía tensos a todos, Harry, tras siete cursos ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, conocía muy bien a sus amigos y compañeros y sabía a que atenerse, después de todo él también estaba nervioso, eran las últimas evaluaciones antes de los EXTASIS y era la forma de saber que tanto más necesitaba estudiar.

Como siempre Hermione devoraba libros hasta muy entrada la noche, más de una vez se la encontró en la sala común, junto a Ron, cuando volvía de ver a Draco, ellos apenas y le daban una sonrisa a modo de saludo antes de continuar leyendo, Harry sabía que si Ron estaba allí estudiando tanto era por instancia de Hermione y eso en el fondo le parecía correcto, después de todo a él le pasaba algo parecido, pasaba las noches repasando con Draco los libros para el examen del día siguiente y al final ambos terminaban tan cansados que apenas y tenían energías para darse unos cuantos besos de despedida.

Los demás chicos comenzaron a visitar más seguido la biblioteca y a alejarse de Draco, al menos Harry disfrutaba de eso, a veces se cansaba de tener que ir vigilando el mapa del merodeador para saber quienes se le acercaban a Draco con intensiones de molestarlo.

Draco por otro lado esperaba a que Harry se marchara para, pese a haberle prometido que descansaría, levantarse nuevamente y continuar estudiando. Los exámenes para entrar a "La Universidad Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor" serían solo unos días después de los EXTASIS y por más que lo intentara y que tuviera un horario con ayuda del profesor Monroe, sentía que aún iba demasiado atrasado y que no se podía permitir fallar, ahora menos que nunca, ahora que ya no solo era un mortífago odiado si no un mortífago y homosexual detestado, sabía que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir fuera serían nulas si no hacía algo más que terminar la escuela.

Su madre le repetía en las cartas que no se presionara demasiado con el tema, que estudiara y diera lo mejor de sí, pero Draco simplemente no podía evitarlo. Para la semana de exámenes le escribió a su madre explicándole que durante unos días no le podría contestar a las cartas, para que no se preocupara o se pusiera paranoica.

Disfrutaba estar con Harry, incluso en esos días de máxima tensión, donde Harry se pasaba las noches paseando por la habitación con algún libro en mano y leyendo entre murmullos mientras él trataba de memorizar, sentado tras su escritorio, algún dato que no recordaba, para luego, cerca del toque de queda besarse y abrazarse un poco y al día siguiente, cuando se cruzaban en algún pasillo o compartían algún examen, sonreírse de manera discreta y cómplice y de esa manera desearse suerte.

Además estaba disfrutando la paz que lo rodeaba por ser época de exámenes, nadie, o casi nadie lo molestaba o reparaba en su presencia, todos siempre corriendo de un aula a otra o hacia la biblioteca, solo la comadreja Junior, junto con su grupito, seguía molestándolo e insultándolo cuando se lo cruzaba, de todo corazón Draco deseó que cuanto menos todos ellos reprobaran sus exámenes.

Para el jueves, después de su último examen; el de encantamientos, Draco debía reconocer que estaba realmente agotado y ni siquiera se molestó en ir a cenar, Harry le había dicho que esa noche celebrarían el fin de los exámenes con una fiesta en la sala común y que no bajaría a cenar así que no había forma de que el chico se preocupase por él si no lo veía en el comedor. Draco supuso que todos estarían celebrando el inicio de las vacaciones, dos semanas de tranquilidad, lejos de estudios y de la escuela, Draco encontraba esas vacaciones muy extrañas, por un lado se sentía contento de poder ir a ver con sus propios ojos el estado de su madre, pero por otro significaban dos semanas, que le parecían enormes, sin ver a Harry, tal vez ni siquiera cartearse, pues aún no estaban del todo convencidos de que el Ministerio no estuviera interfiriendo su correspondencia y no querían arriesgarse.

Pese al cansancio, se las ingenió para meterse en la ducha y darse un buen baño caliente, sus músculos se relajaron mucho más y pese a que fuera aún estaba lloviendo y corriendo viento helado, se puso solo los bóxer y se metió a la cama, podría dormir al menos un par de horas a lo que llegaba Harry, eso le bastaría para recuperar energías.

*****

Lo cierto era que no se estaba divirtiendo ni sintiéndose medianamente cómodo en aquel lugar, pero aun así decidió, por el bien del compañerismo, (ese era el termino que había empleado Hermione) quedarse y brindar al menos un par de veces, la chica le había dicho, y tenía razón, de que lo más probable es que se dieran cuenta de que no había bajado a la fiesta, en cambio si se mezclaba por allí y conversaba un poco nadie se daría cuenta de se había escapada. Solo por eso estaba brindando con su tercera cerveza de mantequilla, junto a Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Rolando Vachss, Paul Bryce, Lewis Vivekananda y Maurice Hawes, sus compañeros de curso, pese a casi no hablar con la mayoría de ellos.

Lamentó cada instante que demoró, pues realmente extrañaba a Draco y aunque había sido el mismo Draco el que lo había animado a quedarse en la fiesta cuanto deseara, la verdad era que deseaba estar con él. Durante los últimos días se habían limitado bastante y Harry en el fondo lo agradecía, agradecía que Draco fuera así, que pese a verse casi todos los días no fuera demasiado absorbente, que le diera su propio espacio para estudiar y para ocuparse de las cosas importantes, postergando, al igual que él, el estar más juntos para cuando hubiera tiempo. Vagamente, y casi como si de otra vida se tratara, recordó la época en la que había sido novio de Ginny y como Hermione le llamaba la atención por distraerla en épocas de exámenes, cuando lo cierto era que era ella la que pensaba que estudiar no era tan importante como pasar el tiempo conversando y besándose junto al lago. Sonrió irónicamente, ¿quién hubiera dicho que esa timidez y esa sensación tan extraña al besarla no era otra cosa que un aviso de que tal vez no le gustaba ella tanto como creía?

Aprovechó que varias de las chicas decidieron sacar a los chicos a bailar para tomar su mochila y escapar, la sala estaba muy llena para usar la capa de invisibilidad, pero igual la llevaba dentro de la mochila, ya casi era media noche y seguramente los maestros patrullarían los pasillos en busca de alumnos demasiado entusiasmados con el fin de los exámenes para saltarse las reglas y castigarlos, y él no quería ser castigado.

Cuando por fin pudo salir al pasillo vio a un par de parejitas escondidas entre las columnas, realmente no reconoció de quienes se trataba y tampoco hizo el intento de averiguarlo, con cuidado avanzó hasta terminar el pasillo y luego, mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie espiando, se puso la capa de invisibilidad encima y comenzó a andar por los pasillos, cuando llegó a las escaleras del quinto piso recién sacó el mapa, mejor era asegurarse de que nadie estuviera patrullando los pisos de abajo.

*****

Ginny dio un resoplido de fastidio, había perdido de vista a Harry.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó casi jadeando Oliver Lusk, con quien se había estado besando tras una columna, o bueno, al menos el chico la había estado besando mientras ella miraba con atención a la salida de la sala común, sospechaba que Harry tarde o temprano saldría de allí e iría a ese tercer piso a hacer quién sabe qué y con quién sabe quien.

—No, ya quiero volver —respondió la chica, sabía que a esa hora sería imposible seguirlo, sobre todo con el mapita ese, pero al menos cada vez comprobaba que Harry no podía mantenerse alejado de lo que sea que hubiese allí.

—¡Oh, Vamos! —reclamó Lusk, mientras empezaba a dar unos pequeños besos en el cuello —, si la estamos pasando bien.

Ginny hizo una mueca de descontento y empujó con fuerza al chico —Otro día, hoy ya me aburrí —dijo con voz fastidiada mientras entraba nuevamente a la sala común, rumiando su frustración por no poder conseguir nada de Harry, ni siquiera que le hablara.

*****

Harry casi corrió los últimos metros hasta llegar al cuadro de "La Hada Hermosa", aún bajo la capa, susurró la contraseña y el cuadro lo dejó pasar, en medio pasillo se deshizo de la capa y de la túnica, casi tropezando por el apuro.

—¡Al fin libres! —exclamó con ánimo —se acabaron los exámenes y el… —no continuó hablando, su voz se apagó en cuanto vio a Draco sobre la cama, medio destapado, y profundamente dormido. Tan dormido que ni lo había sentido entrar.

—¿Te has quedado dormido? —preguntó inútilmente mientras se desprendía de la camiseta y caminaba junto a la cama, lo observó un rato más dormir. Draco por lo general era alguien con el sueño muy ligero, si es que no despertaba tras tanto alboroto era porque definitivamente si estaba muy cansado.

—Bien, tal vez yo también necesite descansar, ha sido una semana espantosamente larga y ocupada —continuó con su monólogo mientras se terminaba de sacar la ropa y solo con la ropa interior se colaba debajo de los cobertores. El calor de la cama lo envolvió rápidamente, se pegó a la piel tibia de Draco y lo abrazó por detrás, automáticamente el otro chico lo jaló con un brazo y Harry estuvo seguro que lo escuchó suspirar complacidamente. Acomodó su cabeza junto a la de Draco y embargado por el aroma de su compañero, rápidamente también se quedó dormido.

*****

Despertó sintiendo el calor de alguien más a su espalda, la piel tibia de alguien contra su piel, y se sintió bastante agradable, tanto que no le provocaba moverse ni tan siquiera un poco. El brazo de Harry seguía sobre su abdomen, tomándolo de manera posesiva, mientras sentía la respiración pausada y calmada del chico, probablemente aún durmiendo.

Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver el reloj, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, seguramente Harry había llegado y lo había encontrado dormido, era una lástima, casi era su última noche antes de vacaciones, pero al menos ahora podrían aprovechar el tiempo perdido.

Se giró muy despacio, tratando de no moverse demasiado, hasta quedar frente a él, lucía bastante tranquilo e indefenso cuando dormía, con un dedo casi tímidamente acarició la mejilla y bajó poco a poco hasta la barbilla, para luego subir a los labios. Le encantaban esos labios, eran lo suficientemente carnosos como para ser mordidos y besados hasta el cansancio y un poco más, suficientemente rojos para ser apetecibles y dulces, con un sabor único, uno que, estaba seguro, no sería jamás posible de encontrar en otra boca.

Se inclinó lo suficiente para depositar un suave beso, apenas un roce antes de, con sus manos, seguir explorando hacia abajo, acariciando uno de los hombros, y bajando hasta el pecho, Harry se removió un poco, pero Draco continuó; con su pulgar e índice atrapó una de las tetillas y la pellizcó un poco, Harry soltó el aire suavemente mientras sus dedos ahora bajaban un poco más, por el plano abdomen hasta la cinturilla del bóxer, Harry exhaló profundamente y entre abrió los ojos mientras él acariciaba ya con toda la palma la semi erección que se escondía tras la ropa interior.

—Draco —murmuró Harry haciendo que Draco enfocara su vista en él.

—Buenos días.

—Hola… —Harry empujó un poco sus caderas contra la mano que Draco tenía sobre su entrepierna, instándolo a seguir, a darse un poco más de prisa.

—Lamento haberme quedado dormido anoche —comentó Draco mientras ponía un poco más de movimiento en su mano e inclinándose para dejar un pequeño beso sobre la clavícula de Harry.

—Mmm —Harry suspiró y dejó caer su espalda completamente sobre la cama, mientras Draco se acomodaba a su lado —Está bien… yo también estaba cansado.

—Bueno… ahora tenemos un poco de tiempo, hoy no hay clases.

—No, no las hay —convino Harry mientras la mano de Draco se colaba finalmente por la ropa interior —Dios, Draco, no sabes lo que te he extrañado.

—Pero si me has visto todos los días —replicó en forma inocente Draco mientras se arrodillaba sobre la cama y tiraba los cobertores a un lado.

—Sabes… sabes de lo que hablo —Harry levantó sus caderas para lograr más contacto con la mano de Draco mientras sentía cierto aire frío sobre su piel por haber sido destapado tan rápidamente.

—Eres un pervertido insaciable.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo, pero no veo que te moleste —Harry apoyó los codos sobre la cama y se levantó un poco para ver a Draco a la cara, el chico se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios, cuando ambos se separaron estaban ya agitados y más excitados.

—Yo también te he extrañado —afirmó Draco mientras retiraba la mano del interior de la ropa de Harry y se deshacía de sus propios bóxer, Harry lo imitó y en un par de segundos ambos ya estaban desnudos sobre la cama.

De pronto el deseo y la excitación se apoderó de ambos, se vieron apenas un instante a los ojos antes de abrazarse y comenzarse a besar con fuerza y hasta cierta rudeza, ambos ansiosos por tocar cualquier espacio libre de piel, rodaron por la cama, hasta que finalmente Draco quedó arriba nuevamente, entre las piernas de Harry, sus miembros erectos y necesitados frotándose con fuerza, sus brazos sujetando los hombros de Harry mientras sentía sus uñas clavándose sobre su espalda.

Harry se arqueó por las sensaciones de placer, y trató de acelerar el ritmo de sus caderas contra las de Draco, ambos gimiendo y besándose en cualquier lugar a su alcance.

Draco lo apretó un poco más y aceleró el ritmo de su cadera, en cuestión de segundos ambos se estaban moviendo a la misma vez, encontrando más y más placer a cada instante, cada vez más cerca…

—Harry… yo… —jadeó Draco tratando de avisarle que ya no podría detenerse, y Harry pareció comprenderlo porque lo sujetó con más fuerza de la espalda y enroscó una de sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, haciendo que el contacto fuera mucho más cercano.

—Dios, sí, Draco, sí —empezó a gritar Harry sintiendo la dureza de Draco, húmeda, resbalar contra su propia erección y el vertiginoso placer del orgasmo llegando.

Draco escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Harry y le dio una pequeña mordida mientras gruñía su propio orgasmo y sentía el cuerpo de Harry agitarse debajo suyo.

Ambos aún temblando y jadeando, se quedaron abrazados, y muy pegados el uno al otro, sintiéndose húmedos y felices.

*****

Harry agitó su cabeza un poco, salpicando la alfombra con el agua que caía de su cabello, Draco, sentado en la cama, vistiendo únicamente los pantalones del pijama le dio una mirada reprobatoria.

—Estás mojando todo.

—Vamos, no eres tú quien lo limpia.

—Tampoco tú —Draco desvió la mirada hacia el pecho de Harry donde unas cuantas gotitas de agua resbalaban lentamente, tragó mandando al diablo todo su fastidio.

—Ya… no seas tan quisquilloso.

—Ven —le llamó levantando una mano, Harry le sonrió y se acercó hasta el borde de la cama.

—¿Ya no te molesta que moje tu alfombra? —preguntó con voz casi inocente mientras Draco deshacía el agarre de la toalla, que estaba en la cintura de Harry, y la dejaba caer al piso, teniéndolo completamente desnudo delante de él.

—Creo que puedo soportarlo —respondió mientras tomaba con una mano el miembro de Harry y empezaba a acariciarlo muy lentamente, se inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente para, con la lengua, atrapar una gotita de agua que resbalaba por el abdomen.

—¡Draco! —gimió Harry mientras con una mano se sostenía del hombro del chico —Pero si acabamos de…

—¡Oh, vamos! —pidió Draco lamiendo nuevamente cerca del ombligo de Harry —No te veré en dos semanas…

—Draco… —Harry apretó un poco más el hombro del chico, que levantó la vista hacia él, sus ojos grises oscurecidos por la excitación —Espera…

—¿Qué espere? —protestó Draco suavemente levantando una ceja a la vez que su mano apresuraba las caricias sobre el cada vez más endurecido miembro —¿Estás seguro que quieres que espere?

—No… pero… —Harry se mordió el labio inferior por las caricias de Draco, lo tenía sujeto con una mano de una de las nalgas y lo jaló más hacia él —hay algo que quería preguntarte…

—Pregunta —instó Draco mientras se inclinaba nuevamente y con su lengua comenzaba a rondar el ombligo.

—Demonios —jadeó Harry —Draco… yo… no quiero dejar de verte en vacaciones.

—Mmm… tampoco yo, te voy a extrañar.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo, al menos unos días —recitó de un solo tirón, era algo que había pensado mucho la noche anterior, no tendría nada de malo hacerlo, después de todo dos semanas eran demasiado tiempo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco con un deje de horror en la voz mientras se apartaba completamente de Harry y lo miraba a la cara.

Harry se inclinó y recogió la toalla para sentarse al lado de Draco, tal vez debió haber esperado a terminar eso que habían empezado antes de proponérselo.

—Que quiero que vengas conmigo, unos días al menos.

—Pero… ¿Cómo…?

—Dos semanas es mucho tiempo, se me hace muy cuesta arriba no verte tanto tiempo.

—A mí también, pero… Harry —Draco suspiró y encaró al chico, que lo miraba de manera hasta ilusionada, pensó Draco —, pensé que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que no deberíamos dejar que los demás se enteraran de esto, que por tu carrera lo mejor era guardar esto en secreto y…

—Ya sé lo que dije, y no te he pedido que vayamos al callejón Diagón, yo pensaba en un pequeño viaje, ya sabes, unas cuantas ciudades muggles.

—¿Muggles?

—Sí, tú dices que posiblemente vivas un poco entre muggles y que mejor forma de adaptarte y practicar todo lo que el profesor Cooper enseña que estando un poco rodeado de ellos.

—Pensé que te quedarías en casa durante las vacaciones.

—Ya, pero la pasaré fatal, y me aburriré y…

—¿Y tal vez te vayas de fiesta nuevamente? —algo en su pecho se removió ante la sola idea que había abandonado sus labios sin siquiera procesarla, Harry le había contado que durante las vacaciones de navidad había encontrado un par de discotecas gay y Draco no era idiota como para no saber que era lo que le gustaba de esos sitios pese a que no comprendía bien como funcionaban.

—Yo no he dicho eso —se defendió rápidamente Harry —, yo no haría eso, no ahora que… que te quiero.

—Ya.

—Draco, escucha, te divertirás, podemos ir en buses y en trenes y conocer un poco más de Inglaterra, yo lo cierto es que casi no conozco nada y me gustaría hacerlo, contigo.

—Pero…

—Y sí no aceptas, no importa, me hacía ilusión que pudiéramos hacer algo así, que veas que afuera, en el mundo muggle, el que tú y yo andemos juntos no es algo de lo que mucha gente se horrorice, pero si es que no puedes, pues… —Harry se encogió de hombros —, ya te dije, no importa, puedes escaparte al menos un día a verme…

—Harry… —Draco se sintió mal de repente, por ver la desilusión en los verdes ojos —yo… ¿De cuántos días hablamos?

—No lo sé, supongo que quieres estar con tu madre así que tú dime —respondió Harry con un poco más de ánimo.

—Ella trabaja en las mañanas, así que supongo que me puedo escapar un día y…

—¡Oh, No! ¡Eso ni lo pienses! —interrumpió Harry.

—¿Eh?

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, no te puedes escapar, sabes lo que tu madre se asustaría por eso, pensaría que te han secuestrado o que te pudo haber pasado algo y…

—Tú fuiste el que dijo escapar en primer lugar —le recordó Draco.

—Sí, pero no fue en el sentido de que realmente te escaparas de ella, sino como que te dieras el tiempo de hacerlo.

—Ah… Pero mi madre no me dejará…

—¿No? —otra vez el tono de desilusión en su voz.

—Bueno, podría preguntarle, en realidad me mandó solo hasta Cardiff, no creo que se preocupe si le digo que viajaré un poco más…

—¿Le dirás que conmigo?

—Quiero que no se preocupe, no que crea que he perdido la razón.

—¡Oye!

—Ya, pero Harry… —Draco sabía que aunque lograra convencer a su madre, aún existía otro problema —yo creo que no… es decir, me encantaría viajar contigo y todo eso pero…

—¡Ah, no! —interrumpió Harry rápidamente, adivinando sus pensamientos —; el viaje igual lo iba a hacer de todas maneras, y no es cuestión de oro, no lo veas como un favor… es como darme un regalo… déjame que te invite.

—Los Malfoy no están acostumbrados a…

—Ya, no me interesan los Malfoy, solo mi novio, ese rubiecito estirado y sabiondo, ¿lo conoces? se llama Draco… y que me de el gusto de invitarlo a acompañarme.

—¡Yo no soy un rubiecito estirado!

—Sí, claro, anda… acompáñame, míralo como mi regalo de navidad.

—Ah… —Draco suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer en la cama, no le agradaba la idea de ir viajando con Harry sin tener un Knut partido por la mitad en que apoyarse, pero tampoco la idea de no ver a Harry tantos días —. Sabía que tarde o temprano me lo cobrarías…

—¿Qué?

—El regalo de navidad.

—Anda, Draco que solo… —Draco lo jaló para recostarlo junto a él, interrumpiéndolo.

—Solo bromeaba, bien, hagamos un trato, sí, voy contigo, si es que mi madre no se opone, pero cuando sea un famoso fabricante de pociones me dejaras comprarte un costoso e inútil regalo.

—Lo que quieras, con tal que vengas…

—Lo que quiera, ¿eh? —susurró Draco mientras jalaba el cuerpo de Harry sobre él.

—Lo que quieras… —contestó Harry, mientras sentía las manos de Draco deshaciéndose de la toalla nuevamente y dejándola caer al piso.

*****

La mañana del sábado, mucho más temprano que de costumbre, se despidieron sabiendo que se verían, si todo salía bien, el martes siguiente, aún así les pareció que era demasiado tiempo, para ambos acostumbrados a verse todos los días.

Harry vio a Draco entrar en uno de los vagones del final del tren, sabía que viajaba solo y que lo más probable es que no saliera hasta que el viaje hubiera llegado a su fin.

Pese a que Draco le había dicho una y mil veces que no quería que se metiera o lo ayudara en lo que respectaba a su seguridad, no se pudo contener y aprovechando que aún habían bastantes alumnos en el pasillo, caminó hasta la altura de la puerta del vagón de Draco y convocó un hechizo de protección, uno que sellaba la puerta del vagón y que Draco estaba prohibido de hacer, sonrió satisfecho antes de volver a su propio vagón, donde Hermione, Ron, Neville y Luna ya lo esperaban.

Durante el viaje varios de sus compañeros se acercaron a hablar con él sobre los planes para las vacaciones, los exámenes y sus planes a futuro, Harry sentía que ya había mantenido esa conversación muchas veces, con todo el mundo, que ahora parecían demasiado interesados en su vida y sus planes.

Se guardó muy bien lo que haría durante las vacaciones, no quería ni necesitaban que la noticia se colara por algún lado y que luego hubiera periodistas cerca, sabía, por el señor Weasley que el Ministerio había prohibido que los periodistas y fotógrafos se acercaran a la estación del tren, so pena de encarcelamiento y multa, protegiendo, no solo a Harry sino también a los demás alumnos, que no necesitaban tanto alboroto cerca.

Aunque estuvo conversando durante mucho rato con Ron y Hermione, que sí sabían de sus planes para viajar "solo" durante algunos días, Harry no hizo más que aburrirse y desear que pronto llegara el martes, y sobre todo que la madre de Draco no se opusiera a dejarlo ir con él. Lamentó más de una vez el haber presionado a Draco para que pidiera permiso y no se escapara.

*****

Draco se removió en su asiento incómodamente, tratando de relajarse, sabía que alguien había sellado la puerta para no dejarlo salir, había sentido la magia rodear su espacio y creía saber que se trataba de Harry, casi estaba seguro de reconocer su magia, pero no podía estar totalmente seguro, después de todo no habían sido muchas las ocasiones en que había sentido esa magia sobre él.

Tratando de confiar en que se trataba de Harry y no de algún idiota que deseara dejarlo encerrado hasta que las vacaciones terminaran, trató de avanzar un poco más con los estudios para la prueba que le tomarían para su beca, justo el sábado, luego de que Harry se hubiera marchado, su solicitud había brillado y cuando había ido a ver lo que ocurría esta tenía parte del temario que debería estudiar para rendir los exámenes. Ya el profesor Monroe le había dicho que eso ocurriría, pero pensar en que aquella gran cantidad de cosas no era más que la primera parte de lo que tendría que estudiar lo puso más nervioso aún.

*****

Antes de bajar del tren caminó contra la corriente de alumnos y desencantó el vagón de Draco, este viaje, además de tedioso y aburrido había sido bastante tranquilo, pues nadie había molestado ni insultado a Draco y mucho menos creado alboroto.

En la estación del tren, donde cargaba a un cada vez más grande Teddy Lupín y conversaba con Andrómeda, que había ido a pedirle que fuera a su casa a tomar el té y tal vez cenar, vio a Draco pasar, levitando el baúl y mirando de mala manera a todo el que se cruzaba en el camino. Hubo un pequeño instante en que su mirada gris se cruzó con él, y luego posó los ojos en el pequeño niño que sostenía antes de desviarse y continuar alejándose hacia el servicio de chimeneas recientemente instalado. Harry hubiera deseado sonreírle, darle ánimos, decirle que en tan solo unos días se verían, más que nada para convencerse a sí mismo de eso, pero por supuesto que no había podido.

—¿Entonces que dices? Haré esa tarta de manzana que tanto te gusta —dijo Andrómeda con bastante ánimo.

—Por supuesto.

*****

_Draco, querido:_

_Hay unas cuantas cosas para que puedas comer mientras vuelvo, estaré en casa alrededor de las ocho, _

_Te he extrañado_

_Tu madre. _

Draco dejó la nota a un lado y sacó su libro: "Ingredientes: donde usarlos, como usarlos y sobre todo lo que NO debes hacer con ellos" y se sirvió un poco de té y unas cuantas galletas, dispuesto a esperar por su madre y aprovechar el tiempo a solas, aún tenía mucho que estudiar y si iba con Harry probablemente no tendría mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Cerca de media noche escuchó la puerta de la calle abrirse, algo sobresaltado porque había estado demasiado metido en su lectura, se apresuró a la sala, donde su madre ya colgaba el abrigo oscuro y gastado y le sonreía de manera amorosa.

—¡Draco! —saludó Narcissa con entusiasmo —Lamento haber tardado tanto…

—No importa —respondió Draco dándole un suave abrazo. Ambos se quedaron pegados el uno al otro por un tiempo más, para luego, aún sin soltarse del todo, caminar hacia el interior de la sala de estar, donde la chimenea ya ardía suavemente.

—Mírate… estás tan grande ya —suspiró Narcissa observando a su hijo con más atención de la que Draco hubiese querido. —Eres ya todo un hombre…

—Madre… ya déjalo, que no he crecido nada… ¿Tú estás bien?

Narcissa suspiró y negó con la cabeza —Sí, has crecido, mucho más de lo que creciste durante la guerra, y no me refiero solo a lo físico, algo en tu mirada… en ti me dice que estás mucho mayor que antes…

Draco no objetó más nada, y se pasó el resto de la noche junto a su madre, con una taza de té, delante de la chimenea, conversando de la escuela, y de sus futuros exámenes para la beca y lo avanzado que estaba en sus estudios, ninguno de los dos prefirió tocar el tema de las amenazas, del titular del profeta ni ningún otro asunto de ese tipo.

Cuando en la madrugada Draco finalmente se quedó dormido, lo hizo sonriendo complacido de haber podido pasar tanto tiempo junto a su madre.

*****

Harry, pese a que Ron y Hermione le habían hecho compañía e incluso habían intentado adelantar algunos de los deberes durante esos días, se había pasado el tiempo bastante inquieto, a la espera de que llegara al fin el martes y poder encontrarse con Draco nuevamente.

Por un lado se sentía algo frustrado, pues ahora que era un adulto y libre porque la guerra ya había terminado y porque, pese a que sabía que había gente aún pendiente de él, ahora podía hacer lo que le diera en gana, literalmente, tenía que moverse al son que Draco marcara y tendrían que ocultarse del mundo mágico.

Por otro lado se sentía extraño sin ver a Draco tantos días, no había pasado desde que se habían peleado, poco antes de que Draco admitiera que también lo quería y esos días al menos había estado ocupado en la escuela y cuestionando sus sentimientos lo suficiente para no sumirse en la letanía que se sentía en ese momento.

*****

El primer día de vacaciones Draco se levantó temprano, muy temprano, y preparó, lo mejor que pudo, el desayuno para su madre. Cuando Narcissa se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina Draco ya la esperaba con una muy apetecible taza de humeante café, una gran pila de tostadas y una bandeja con huevos revueltos y tocino.

—¿Draco? —preguntó, Narcissa, no dejando de estar asombrada, mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

—Buenos días, madre, he hecho el desayuno.

—Eso veo.

—Lamento lo de los huevos, sinceramente quería que fueran fritos, como te gustan, pero… —Draco negó con la cabeza y miró con rabia hacia la estufa una vez más, la había estado mirando de esa manera desde varios minutos antes, desde que había estropeado su perfecto desayuno.

—No digas tonterías —sonrió Narcissa —, ya es bastante que hayas logrado utilizarla y que el pobre artefacto haya sobrevivido.

—Por poco —corroboró Draco mientras se sentaba a la mesa también.

—Entonces… has arriesgado la integridad de la pobre estufa y te has levantado temprano en tu primer día de vacaciones porque… —comenzó Narcissa mirando a su hijo fijamente.

—Porque… —Draco se sirvió un poco de café y miró hacia su madre fijamente —hay algo que debo decirte.

Narcissa asintió firmemente y entrelazó los dedos de las manos, que tenía puestas sobre la mesa —Dímelo entonces.

—Bien, pues… ¿recuerdas que tú dijiste que debería tratar de ser un chico normal y bueno… hacer las cosas que hacen los chicos a mi edad?

—Vagamente.

—He decidido que saldré unos días de viaje.

—Saldrás unos días de viaje —repitió Narcissa con voz fría.

—Solo serán cinco días, volveré para mi inspección del Ministerio y me quedaré el resto de las vacaciones, no será la gran cosa.

—Draco —Narcissa suspiró profundamente y parecía querer calibrar bien sus palabras antes de hablar —, no quiero ser yo quien te recuerde esto, pero ahora no estamos en el momento de simplemente salir de viaje sólo porque a ti se te antoja.

—¡Lo sé! —se apuró a aclarar Draco —pero… tengo este amigo, que insistió en que fuera con él y…

—¿Amigo? —interrumpió Narcissa, se veía cada vez más tensa y Draco supuso que todo no sería tan simple como había pensado.

—Sí, él insistió mucho en que fuera y yo realmente quiero ir… es decir hace mucho que no salgo a ningún lugar que no sea…

—¿Qué clase de amigo? —Narcissa levantó una ceja y Draco se sintió sonrojar ante la realidad, su madre sabía que era algo más que un amigo —¿Es acaso ese tipo de amigos al que no le quieres llamar… _novio_?

—Pues…

—Draco, mira hijo, no sé si sea buena idea… ¿Dónde lo conociste? Es decir… ¿es un sangre pura? ¿Qué hay de su familia?

—No, no, madre, no —empezó a aclarar Draco, rogando a Merlín que en verdad no tuviera que decirle a su madre que se trataba de Harry —él es… bueno sí, es más que un amigo, es de la escuela, lo conozco desde que tengo 11 años, y su familia no tiene nada que ver en el asunto, menos si es que es o no un sangre pura.

—No lo decía por eso —aclaró Narcissa —, pero, Draco, ¿Qué tal si se trata de una broma? ¿O una venganza? Hay mucha gente que aún nos quiere hacer daño… no quiero que te expongas a eso.

—Él no haría algo así, madre, él es… —Draco se detuvo, decir que era alguien noble y bueno era lo mismo que decir Gryffindor, suspiró profundamente antes de continuar —si él hubiera querido hubiera podido lastimarme, pero no lo ha hecho, es mi amigo… o empezó como mi amigo y desde entonces me ha ayudado mucho.

Narcissa apretó los labios y desvío la mirada —Supongo que no me dirás de quien se trata.

—No, no puedo.

—Entonces, te piensas ir, cinco días sin decir a donde ni con quien.

—Madre —Draco exhaló lentamente y se puso en pie —¿Sabes qué? Pensaba que escabullirme sería mucho más simple, pero no, él, sí madre, él, tenía que insistir, _dile a tu madre… se preocupara, no se merece que te portes así_, y ¿para qué? ¿Para qué al final me arruines todo porque no me dejas hacer lo mismo que tú me aconsejaste que hiciera, que tratara de comportarme como un chico normal?

—Draco, no es necesario que grites ni te comportes de esa manera —contraatacó Narcissa poniéndose en pie también —, solo temo por tu seguridad, pero también confío en ti y en que tienes la suficiente cabeza para saber lo que haces…

—Pues gracias —bufó Draco.

—¡Draco! No me obligues a recordarte que soy tu madre y a quien le debes respeto —increpó Narcissa viéndose mucho más severa, un pequeño flash de su madre dándole una bofetada apareció en su mente y Draco asintió, derrotado.

—Lo siento.

—Bien, me alegra. Como te iba diciendo, confío en ti y supongo que tienes toda la razón del mundo en querer ser un chico normal, pero, si te dejo ir debes prometer que escribirás al menos dos cartas durante esos cinco días —Narcissa levantó una mano para interrumpir a Draco que ya empezaba a protestar —no te pido un reporte, solo una nota donde me digas que estás bien.

—¡Lo haré! —casi gritó Draco sonriendo —Claro, gracias, madre.

*****

_3 de marzo del 1999: estación de Oakham. _

Draco había dejado a Alba en la lechucería de la escuela, pues no había querido tener que darle explicaciones a su madre también sobre el origen de la lechuza, si es que además le tendría que decir que se iría de viaje, así que en realidad Harry no sabía a ciencia cierta si es que Draco había o no conseguido la aprobación de su madre, así que, el martes, tal cómo habían acordado, usó un traslador que lo llevó desde Grimmauld Place hasta un pequeño callejón en Oakham que, según Hermione, se usaba para aparición y desaparición de magos, y siguiendo las instrucciones de Draco esperó sentado en la parada de autobuses.

Cargaba una pequeña mochila y vestía de muggle, con un abrigo de color verde oscuro, unos pantalones vaqueros y sus viejas zapatillas. Miraba de un lado a otro, viendo la gran cantidad de autobuses que llegaban y partían, cada vez que escuchaba los frenos de uno de los buses y las puertas abrirse levantaba el rostro, esperanzado, para luego darse cuenta que Draco no llegaba aún. ¿Y qué haría si la madre de Draco no lo dejaba salir? No creía que Narcissa pudiera ser alguien tan intransigente, aunque después del escándalo de "El Profeta" y enterarse de lo mucho que molestaban a Draco no le sorprendería que quisiera protegerlo… Tal vez él mismo podría ir a hablar con ella, después de todo la misma madre de Draco lo había mandado solo a cruzar una buena distancia para llegar al cementerio, ¿por qué no lo dejaría divertirse un poco?...

Un nuevo sonido de frenos y una puerta abriéndose resonó en la estación, escuchándose sobre la cantidad de gente que en ese momento se movía alrededor, solo que está vez Harry no levantó la mirada, estaba demasiado absorto, planificando la mejor manera de decirle a Narcissa que él podía cuidar de Draco, que no dejaría que lo molestasen y que les permitiese divertirse un poco. Alguien se sentó a su lado y Harry volteó asustado a la vez que una mano se colocaba sobre su pierna. Los ojos verdes de Harry se cruzaron con los de Draco, que le sonrió bastante contento.

—¡Pensé que no llegabas!

—Y yo —contestó Draco mirando alrededor, se le hacía extraño estar sentado junto a Harry en el mundo muggle y aún temía que alguien lo estuviera viendo —tuve un retrazo al salir y pensé que te habrías marchado sin mí.

—Yo no me iría sin ti —se defendió Harry rápidamente.

—Gracias.

—Anda, vamos que primero quiero que almorcemos.

—No son ni la una —se quejó Draco poniéndose de pie junto a Harry.

—Sí, pero no sabemos cuanto demoraremos en llegar y mejor será comer algo antes… y además, yo no desayuné —confesó finalmente.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Eso es malo.

—Ya, tú te saltas comidas todo el tiempo y nadie te dice nada.

—Tú lo haces —acusó Draco —y más de la cuenta, debo admitir.

—¡Oh, y ahora te quejas!

—No me quejo, vamos que debes meter algo a ese estomago tuyo antes que empiece a rugir.

—Mi estómago no ruge.

—Sí, sí lo hace —rebatió Draco sonriendo —mira, en esa cafetería de allá hay un señor que fue muy amable y me indicó por donde seguir cuando vine la primera vez, podemos comer algo allí.

—Genial.

*****

Cuando había cumplido once años, antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, su padre los había llevado a él y a su madre a un viaje por Egipto, habían paseado por todas las pirámides y lugares mágicos del lugar, incluso su padre le había permitido entrar a los sitios más peligrosos y oscuros, sobornando a los vigilantes y aduciendo que Draco ya no era más un niño pequeño y que podía resistir todo eso. Draco recordaba esas como una de sus mejores vacaciones, pues había sentido mucha emoción al escuchar sobre las maldiciones y la magia negra que cubría la mayoría de las tumbas y el miedo que sentía en algunos de los sitios más tenebrosos.

Luego de eso, cuando había tenido catorce años, su madre y él habían pasado un mes en Francia, aquellas vacaciones también le habían encantado, había conocido todo el barrio mágico de Paris, de Dijon y de Toulouse, había paseado por los campos Elisios y conocido a muchas de las familias aristocráticas de Francia, había asistido a una cantidad excesiva de fiestas y cenas, y consideró aquellas como las segundas mejores vacaciones de su vida.

Las terceras mejores vacaciones de su vida habían sido cuando, al finalizar el segundo curso, su padre y su madre lo habían llevado a pasear por casi toda Europa, recordaba haber visto una gran cantidad de ciudades y pueblos mágicos, de ruinas y de templos que le fascinaron, haber escuchado muchos idiomas desconocidos y descubierto libros asombrosos sobre la magia de cada país.

Sin embargo ninguna se comparaba a ir sentado en un tren muggle junto a Harry, en busca de algún rumbo interesante. Draco se había sorprendido cuando, después de almorzar, ambos habían ido a la estación de trenes y Harry, contrario a lo que Draco pensaba, había revelado que en realidad no tenía ningún lugar seguro al cual ir, así que ambos optaron por tomar el tren que tuviera la partida más próxima, que iba hasta Chester, ¿Qué había allí? Ninguno de los dos tenía mucha idea, pero mientras más se alejaran de Londres y de Rútland sería mejor.

—¿Por qué te retrazaste al llegar? —preguntó de pronto Harry, Draco no le había dado ninguna explicación más acerca de eso, sin embargo sí le había dicho que al final su madre le había dejado ir desde el día siguiente en que llegó a casa.

—Ah… es por el culpa del imbécil de Desai —le confesó Draco, ambos iban muy pegados el uno al otro en los asientos del fondo, el tren estaba casi vacío, pero aun así ninguno de los dos se aventuraba a hacer nada más, aunque ambos estuvieran deseosos de abrazarse y besarse.

—¿Desai? —preguntó Harry extrañado, no conocía a ningún Desai.

—Es un tonto auror que vigila ocasionalmente "La Galera" y le gusta hacer notar su presencia.

—¿Te molesta mucho?

—No es para tanto, solo que me retrazó…

—Los aurores no deberían molestar a la gente, ese no es su trabajo —criticó Harry y Draco se abstuvo de comentar más al respecto, no le gustaba tanto cuando Harry se ponía en el plan de héroe y tampoco recordar que Harry pronto se convertiría en uno de _esos aurores. _

—Mejor cuéntame sobre ese niño que cargabas en King´s cross, parecías muy contento con él.

—Claro, el es Teddy, te hablé de él…

—Cierto, el hijo de Lupín.

—Ese mismo, ha crecido un montón desde diciembre.

—Parece que te van bien los niños.

Harry se encogió de hombros, las palabras de Ginny durante la navidad pasada volvieron a su cabeza —Algo…

—¿No te gusta hablar de él?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí… —Harry suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y sonrió hacia Draco —él debe ser familia tuya, algo así como un sobrino.

—Lo sé, aunque madre nunca habla de Andrómeda, no estoy seguro que sepa de la existencia del niño… Tal vez le deba preguntar…

*****

Para cuando llegaron a Chester ya casi había oscurecido, se la habían pasado todo el tiempo conversando animadamente, disfrutando el estar lejos de la escuela, de las presiones de las tareas y los exámenes, de los toques de queda y sobre todo de miradas indiscretas.

Harry había propuesto buscar un hotel y alquilar una habitación, Draco se había sentido cohibido de pensar siquiera en cruzar el umbral de un hotel con Harry, aunque el chico había admitido que eso no era extraño ni raro y que si tanta vergüenza le daba podían pedir una habitación con camas dobles.

Draco había sentido entonces un pequeño retorcijón de celos al imaginar a Harry como un experto en eso de pedir habitaciones para los chicos, pero se contuvo de hacer ningún comentario mientras ambos iban caminando por Nicholas St. después de todo no quería arruinar el viaje por tonterías como esas.

La ciudad era bastante agradable, Draco y él se entretuvieron bastante mirando las construcciones y edificios, incluso pasearon cerca del río Dee, hasta que finalmente Harry ubicó un pequeño hotel, muy cerca del centro comercial, llamado: "Liberty" era una casa antigua de tres pisos, de paredes claras, parecía victoriana y Draco había dicho que le gustaba bastante.

En el interior los recibió una señora ya mayor, que les sonrío amablemente y les dio varios folletos sobre lo que podían encontrar en la ciudad durante su estadía.

Draco casi no levantó la mirada y casi podía estar seguro que un sonrojo se había instalado en su rostro mientras observaba como Harry llenaba los registros de entrada y pagaba, la señora les dio una llave y les dijo que su habitación quedaba en el segundo piso.

El piso y las escaleras eran de madera muy brillosa, había cuadros antiguos colgados en las paredes y lámparas que iluminaban todo suavemente.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Harry en cuanto cerraron la puerta de la habitación, era una habitación amplia y bastante iluminada, con un gran ventanal y una cama muy grande en el centro.

—Sí —respondió Draco rápidamente —está muy bien.

—¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño y luego salimos a algún bar o club? —propuso Harry mientras dejaba la mochila sobre el piso y se acercaba a Draco que parecía ligeramente tenso —; o si prefieres podemos darnos un baño y quedarnos un rato más aquí.

Draco levantó la mirada hacia Harry, recordó entonces lo ansioso que había estado de poder tocarlo y besarlo durante todo el día, lo mucho que había extrañado ese contacto entre ambos, con una mano le acarició la mejilla muy suavemente, mandando al diablo sus vergüenzas por encontrarse en un lugar muggle y también sus dudas sobre por qué Harry parecía tan experto en eso de conseguir habitaciones.

Harry suspiró y recorrió la pequeña distancia que lo separaba ya de los labios de Draco y lo besó, suavemente al inicio, acariciándolo con sus labios, pasando sus manos por el cuello de Draco y pegándolo más a él. Las manos de Draco se colocaron rápidamente en su cintura y lo apretó con un poco más de fuerza, conforme el beso se iba haciendo más y más demandante.

Al final ambos terminaron de quitarse la ropa entre besos y caricias, diciéndose cuanto se habían extrañado y necesitado esos pocos días mientras caminaban a trompicones hasta la ducha, el agua caliente llenó de vapor la habitación mientras las manos jabonosas de Draco recorrían la espalda de Harry, y sus labios besaban los hombros y cuello.

Harry, que tenía ambas manos apoyadas contra la pared, se arqueaba conforme las manos de Draco llegaban más y más al sur.

—Draco… ¿podrías…? —pidió ya demasiado ansioso.

—Pronto… quiero disfrutar esto —murmuró Draco sobre su oreja mientras una de sus manos iba hacia adelante, por el plano vientre y entreteniéndose un poco con los bellos oscuros hasta por fin hacerse de la erección de Harry que soltó un sonoro gemido.

—Oh, sí, Draco.

—¿No crees que nos puedan oír? —preguntó de pronto Draco murmurando sobre su oído, una idea que recién se le había ocurrido, en la escuela no importaba cuanto ruido hicieran, sabía que nadie los oiría, pero allí la situación era diferente.

—No importa —replicó Harry agitando sus caderas contra la mano de Draco, realmente necesitaba que se diera más prisa.

—Sí, sí importa —Draco intentó apartarse un poco pero Harry lo sujetó por una de las muñecas, reteniéndolo.

—De acuerdo —masculló algo molesto, realmente necesitaba la atención de Draco en ese momento—. Accio Varita —llamó en voz más alta, soltando a Draco y levantando la mano, en unos cuantos segundos la varita volaba hacia ellos, Harry la alcanzó al vuelo y la agitó sobre ellos —, Silencius —un pequeño rayo celeste rodeó la habitación un instante antes de desaparecer.

—Gracias —Draco se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un par de besos en la nuca mientras su mano volvía a tomar la erección de Harry y la suya se refregaba cada vez más profundamente entre las nalgas del moreno.

—¡Merlín, que también te he extrañado!

—Vamos, hazlo, hazlo ya —pidió Harry empujando más sus caderas contra Draco.

—Ya… ya va —jadeó Draco apenas conteniéndose por empujar de una vez por todas y poder entrar en él. Se apartó lo suficiente para jalar la varita que Harry había dejado caer y murmuró los hechizos de protección y lubricantes, mientras Harry se arqueaba más y más, y porque negarlo, según Draco se veía a cada instante más apetecible.

—Eso no era necesario —se quejó Harry por la demora sintiendo al fin la punta resbalosa del miembro de Draco entre sus nalgas, sobre su entrada.

—Sí, sí lo era, no querría lastimarte…

—Mmm…

—Oh, sí —masculló Draco empujando rápidamente en el interior de Harry, toda la húmeda estrechez del chico lo absorbió y sobrecogió.

—Sí… Draco —gimió Harry dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, que se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso descuidado, antes de empezar a moverse, saliendo casi por completo para luego entrar nuevamente.

En algún punto que Harry no había notado siquiera, se había inclinado más hacia delante y Draco lo había jalado de tal manera que ahora estaba doblado, sujetándose inestablemente con las manos húmedas de la resbaladiza pared de mayólicas mientras Draco embestía con fuerza una y otra vez, ambos gimiendo cada vez más alto.

—Draco… necesito —pidió Harry con voz ahogada, no podía soltar la pared porque si no probablemente se iría hacia delante y terminarían ambos en el suelo.

—Harry… eres tan deliciosamente… —una de las manos de Draco soltó sus caderas y pasó hacia delante, haciéndose de su dura y goteante erección, bastaron apenas unas cuantas caricias para que lograra llegar al clímax.

—Dios… sí —gritó Harry arqueándose, la manera como el interior de Harry lo aprisionó lo catapultó hacia su propio orgasmo. Embistió un par de veces más antes de rendirse al placer.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre el piso de mayólicas, húmedo por el agua que aún caía, jadeando y con una sonrisa en el rostro, entrelazaron las manos y se quedaron en silencio por un rato más, solo disfrutando de estar juntos, de poder pasar ese tiempo a solas.

*****

Ginny avanzó por la amplia y transitada avenida, usando aquella ropa muggle y mirando con cierta desconfianza alrededor, no era que detestara a los muggles, tal vez algunas de sus costumbres, pero esa sensación de alerta era ya un estado casi natural en ella cada vez que se encontraba en un ambiente desconocido y extraño, como lo era en ese momento St. John´s Wood Road, en Londres.

Llegó hasta lo que al parecer era un edificio abandonado, de paredes grises, teñidas por la contaminación de los autos. Tal como le habían indicado y mirando a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie la estuviera espiando sacó la varita y tocó el intercomunicador que decía "Ainsworth" durante un instante nada ocurrió y se sintió algo decepcionada, tal vez todo había sido un mal dato. Un momento después, cuando ya se giraba para regresar a casa sintió el golpe de magia, fue cálido y casi imperceptible, pero ella lo sintió, en el lugar donde antes había una etiqueta pálida que decía "Ainsworth" ahora había una luz dorada, demasiado dorada para lo gris de aquella calle. Ginny miró de reojo a ambos lados, pero como siempre ocurría, los muggles parecían mucho más interesados en seguir caminando que en notar pequeñas demostraciones de magia.

—Dime, Ginebra Weasley ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? —dijo una voz masculina que provenía, posiblemente de la pared. Ginny arqueó una ceja y contestó con voz monótona, la frase que Amy Buckminster, una amiga de Ravenclaw, le había indicado.

—Soy yo la que quiere hacer algo por los demás, por la sociedad, ayudarlos a hacer algo por la sociedad.

—¿Y qué puede ser eso?

—Ayudarlos a enderezar a todos aquellos que han caído en el camino equivocado.

Un tenso silencio más, para luego escuchar el sonido de una puerta metálica abriéndose, Ginny tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de parecer serena y calmada conforme se internaba en el edificio.

*****

Pasaron mucho rato más, ambos tendidos desnudos sobre la cama, acariciándose cariñosamente, conversando en susurros sobre cosas poco importantes, riendo suavemente, escuchándose.

Cuando ya era muy tarde finalmente decidieron salir, de todas maneras tenían que cenar. Encontraron un restaurante pequeño a solo unas cuantas calles de su hotel, la gente parecía amable y la mesera, una morena delgada y bastante guapa, les sonreía cada vez que les llevaba algún plato o bebida.

Draco no recordaba la última vez que se había podido aparecer por algún sitio sin que la gente lo mirara de mala manera, o lo insultara, o peor aún, lo atacara, así que el estar allí, no importaba ya que fuera en un lugar muggle, con gente que parecía amable fue un cambio de aire que no había notado cuanto necesitaba.

—¡A las discotecas! —le pidió Harry tal vez por enésima vez durante esa noche, en un inicio Draco se había negado, Harry le había explicado lo que eran las discotecas, y Draco lo entendía muy bien, era como los salones de baile del mundo mágico, pero Harry hablaba de discotecas donde solo van chicos y chicas gay, y eso, no que lo avergonzara, lo intimidaba. Sin embargo Harry ponía aquella carita de cachorrito suplicando, y cada vez se le hacía mucho más difícil el negarse.

—Solo si prometes…

—¡Lo que quieras! —interrumpió Harry entusiastamente.

—¡Aún no sabes lo que te pediré!

—No importa… cualquier cosa… ¿pero vamos a bailar un poco?

—Vamos, pero no bailaré… no entiendo bien que es eso que dicen que bailan y…

—Está bien, no te obligaré a bailar —prometió Harry dándole el último sorbo a su vaso de cerveza.

—Y no te irás con nadie que no sea yo.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y dejó el vaso en la mesa con demasiada lentitud, su mirada estudiando a Draco con una mezcla de asombro y confusión.

—Yo no me iría con nadie que no fueras tú ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tremenda estupidez?

Draco entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba que dijeran que decía estupideces.

—Me has contado que pasa en las discotecas… como por ejemplo en las vacaciones de navidad y no quiero…

—Eso era diferente, no estaba contigo en ese momento, ahora lo estoy, no me iría por allí para acostarme con cualquiera, yo… Draco, tú y yo estamos juntos, no se supone que los que están juntos hagan eso.

Draco desvío la vista hacia su vaso vacío, y jugueteó con sus dedos sobre la mesa. —Lo siento… pareces tan seguro en todo esto y siento que tal vez yo no pueda cuadrar en un mundo así, que eso no será suficiente para ti y que al final… ya sabes, te aburras.

—Repito: ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tremenda estupidez? —replicó Harry con una sonrisa más calmada y alcanzando con una mano las manos de Draco. Draco dio un respingo y miró alrededor, sintiéndose cada vez más cohibido, pero la fuerza con que Harry lo sujetaba no le permitió el apartarse —. Te quiero Draco, eso no tiene nada que ver con que encajes o no, yo no me voy a aburrir de ti y punto.

Draco, como cada vez que Harry le daba ese tipo de respuestas, no pudo más que sonreír (muy a pesar suyo) de manera estúpida y asentir —Yo también te quiero…

—Entonces vamos a divertirnos un poco, que para eso vinimos —sonrió Harry apretando ligeramente su mano contra las de Draco antes de soltarlo.

*****

_La venganza está próxima_

Narcissa leyó la amenaza una vez más antes de lanzar el pergamino hacia la chimenea, era uno de las decenas de amenazas que había recibido durante los últimos meses, se podía decir que ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas, que ya no le afectaban, pero no, muy a pesar suyo aún le perturbaban, y no por el miedo a que algo pudiera ocurrirle, después de todo ella había tomado sus propias decisiones, se había equivocado y había perdido, ahora tenía que aprender a vivir con ello, pero estaba Draco…

Draco que no había sido del todo consultado al momento de elegir un bando, que había sido arrastrado por ella y por Lucius hacia el lado incorrecto y que ahora estaba pagando injustamente esas consecuencias. Draco que ya había sufrido bastante con la perdida de aquel chico, con la pérdida de Crable y Goyle, de su padre, había sufrido demasiado como para permitirse dejarlo ahora solo, abandonado a su suerte.

Narcissa suspiró tristemente y se dejó caer en el viejo sofá, mirando distraídamente hacia las llamas, el corazón le dolía al saber que Draco pagaba por sus culpas, el corazón le dolía de solo pensar en que podría llegar el momento en que su hijo se tendría que quedar solo.

*****

Finalmente encontraron un lugar agradable, The grove´s pub a orillas del río Dee, la construcción era una de las más modernas que había por allí, en la parte de afuera apenas y se podía escuchar el sonido lejano de una música acelerada, en la puerta grupos de chicos y chicas, conversando entre risas y el humo del cigarro.

Harry sujetó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Draco y tiró de él hacia la entrada, Draco movía los pies y se dejaba llevar, estaba muy ocupado mirando hacia un par de chicos que se besaban al centro de uno de los grupos cómo para preocuparse realmente por el lugar a donde Harry lo llevaba.

Draco nunca había visto a dos chicos besarse, se había besado con Yarik, se había besado con Harry, pero nunca había visto a dos extraños hacerlo, y menos imaginado que aquella escena era realmente candente.

—Vamos, que luego el que se va poner celoso aquí voy a ser yo —se quejó Harry jalando un poco más a Draco.

—¡Pero se están besando! —comentó con casi euforia —¡En medio de la calle, delante de esa gente!

—Sí, y yo también te puedo besar si es que de esa manera logro que tu atención regrese a mí —continuó quejándose Harry jalando a Draco hasta tenerlo abrazado.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó Draco enfocando su mirada en los ojos verdes de Harry, en su rostro y sus labios.

—¿Besarte en la calle? —murmuró Harry pegándose más a él —¿Delante de todos…?

—Sí… no te avergonzaría el… —no concluyó, los labios de Harry estaban sobre él, besándolo de manera dominante, su lengua recorriendo todo el interior de su boca durante un instante antes de que sus dientes mordieran el labio inferior a modo de despedida.

Cuando Harry se apartó Draco permaneció quieto, con los ojos más abiertos, sonrojado y jadeando ligeramente, le gustaba saber que podía ocasionar eso en él, que podía dejarlo sin palabras (cosa muy difícil por lo general), que podía dejarlo sin aliento.

—¿Ahora si podemos entrar?

Draco solo asintió torpemente, Harry volvió a jalarlo hacia la entrada, sentía sus mejillas quemar, Harry le había besado, delante de toda esa gente, en medio de la calle, y bueno, claro que sabía que nadie los había visto o que, después de la forma como algunas parejas parecían devorarse contra una pared cercana, su beso no era un gran espectáculo, pero ¡demonios que se había sentido muy bien!

*****

Las escaleras eran de cemento, de cemento antiguo y gastado, las paredes parecían haber adoptado el mismo color del exterior. Ginny concluyó que era un sitio demasiado deprimente. Cuando llegó al tercer piso casi estaba arrepentida de haber ido, de haberse dejado convencer para ir. No tuvo que llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió sola, revelando una estancia mucho más agradable, una que nada tenía que ver con todo el exterior.

—¡Pasa! —exclamó con alegría Amy Buckminster, que había prácticamente corrido hacia la puerta, sus cabellos negros y lacios agitándose de un lado a otro y sus ojos azules brillando —. Pensé que ya no llegarías.

—Fue algo difícil escapar de mamá —admitió Ginny entrando a la agradable sala. Era una muy grande, parecía hecha de madera, incluyendo el lustroso piso, a un lado una chimenea ardía suavemente y al otro lado había una gran mesa con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, hidromiel y otros licores que no conocía, junto a una gran cantidad de emparedados y pasteles. En el fondo, sentado en una silla de respaldo alto y con muchos adornos sobre la madera, un chico de tal vez unos 25 años la observaba atentamente. Ginny dejó de oír la voz de su amiga mientras aquellos ojos verdes la estudiaban con todo el descaro del mundo. Pensó que eran unos ojos bonitos, aunque no tan bonitos como los de Harry. El recuerdo del chico nuevamente le hizo sentir aquel sabor amargo de traición en la boca y arrugó el ceño.

—Vamos que Tony quiere hablar contigo primero, antes de iniciar la reunión —le apuró Amy. Ginny asintió mirando ahora hacia las demás personas en la habitación, habían cerca de veinte, entre chicos y chicas, no todos eran tan jóvenes como ella, habían un par de señoras ya mayores y un anciano, todos parecían conocerse entre ellos y hablaban en pequeños murmullos. Ninguno le prestó mayor importancia mientras ambas avanzaban hasta el lugar donde Tony estaba sentado.

Tony Schafer era el jefe de aquella pequeña agrupación, de la cual Ginny se había enterado gracias a Amy y a Donna, la hermana mayor de Amy. Según les había dicho la chica, aquel grupo tenía ya muchos años formado y solo había interrumpido sus acciones debido a la guerra, ahora, más de un año después, y tras la guerra habían descubierto lamentablemente que la cantidad de miembros habían mermado, muchos habían muerto, otros escapado y sin intenciones de volver aún al país, sin embargo ellos estaban allí, dispuestos a retomar sus acciones de antaño y a buscar el apoyo de más personas dispuestas a ayudarlos y a mejorar el mundo mágico.

—Ginebra Weasley —saludó Tony con aire ceremonioso poniéndose en pie y extendiendo la mano hacia ella. Amy sonrió de manera tonta hacia el hombre mientras Ginny le correspondía al saludo extendiendo su mano.

—Prefiero Ginny —aclaró la chica.

—Ginny —repitió Tony como saboreando el nombre —, si eso está bien para ti no hay problema. Toma asiento, vamos a tener una pequeña charla — indicó señalando un par de sofás a un lado que la chica no había notado en un inicio.

Ginny miró hacia Amy que solo se encogió de hombros antes de alejarse y finalmente se sentó donde el hombre le indicaba, Tony se alejó hasta la mesa y tomó un par de copas de un licor que Ginny no conocía y luego se sentó a su lado.

—Así que, según me dicen Donna y Amy, estás dispuesta a ayudarnos…

—Sí, quiero ayudar a limpiar el mundo de toda esa gente… —hizo una pequeña mueca de asco —torcida.

—Es un deber que tenemos todos los que nos consideremos magos decentes —convino el hombre antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida. Ginny lo imitó. El licor era dulce, pero quemaba por su garganta. Trató de no hacer ningún gesto de desagrado —, aun así, me pareces bastante joven, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿dieciséis, diecisiete? —continuó el hombre.

—Cumpliré dieciocho en agosto —aclaró rápidamente Ginny, una de las cosas que detestaba era que se le considerara "demasiado menor"

—Diecisiete entonces… —suspiró Tony —. Me han contado que eso no te detiene al momento de querer hacer justicia.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, pues, ha llegado hasta nosotros tu protagonismo en el último incidente en Hogwarts, el relacionado con cierto mortífago…

—Malfoy —Ginny escupió el nombre con todo el odio que pudo —; debería estar en Azkaban cuanto menos, muerto si es que realmente existiera la justicia, muerto como su padre y muerto como todos los de su tipo, que no hacen otra cosa más que ensuciar la mente de los demás.

Tony arqueó una ceja, pero no comentó nada, espero porque ella siguiera hablando.

—Y seguiremos con eso, porque supongo que debes saber que no fue algo que hiciese yo sola, tuve ayuda… mucha ayuda, hay muchos de la escuela que no están de acuerdo con compartir el mismo techo que ese tipo de gente y aunque no podemos hacer mucho, no dejaremos de recordarles lo reprobatorio y repugnante de su comportamiento.

—Me parece que encajarás perfectamente aquí entonces —concluyó Tony con una sonrisa antes de terminar el contenido de su copa. Ginny suspiró suavemente, aliviada porque la dejaran quedarse después de todo.

*****

Aunque Harry ya se lo había explicado, no había imaginado nada parecido, y lo cierto era que lo estaba disfrutando y bastante. Tenía sujeto a Harry con una mano por la cadera mientras Harry pasaba un brazo por su cuello, ambos estaban muy pegados el uno al otro, agitándose al ritmo de la música estridente y acelerada, a su alrededor cientos de cuerpos agitándose de la misma manera, chicos lindos que sin ningún tipo de inhibiciones se meneaban y refregaban los unos contra los otros.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a lamer muy lentamente bajo la oreja de Draco, haciendo un camino hasta su clavícula, aún oculta bajo la camiseta, sintió el cuerpo de Draco estremecerse y sus caderas pegarse más a él. La erección de Draco, presente desde varias canciones antes pareció mucho más necesitada que antes. Mordió el cuello de Draco, atrapando la delicada piel entre sus dientes antes de soltarla, dejando al parecer una pequeña marca enrojecida. Draco gimió más fuerte y lo sujetó con ambas manos apretándolo, como si esa fuera posible, más contra su cuerpo.

Draco sabía que Harry lo quería volver loco, ese debía ser el plan y lo estaba consiguiendo. Miró alrededor, preguntándose si es que alguno de los presentes estaría observándolos, todos parecían demasiado metidos en sus asuntos y, para que hacerse el de la vista gorda, en los pantalones de otros, así que, pese a sentirse de alguna manera "tímido" soltó las caderas de Harry un instante, mientras esa lengua seguía haciendo cosas demasiado calientes, ahora sobre su oído y metió una de las manos por la cinturilla del pantalón de Harry, lamentando que usara uno tan ajustado que no le dejara poder abarcar más piel. Sintió el aire caliente del jadeo de Harry sobre su oreja y no pudo evitar emitir el pequeño gemido que se le escapó. Harry se apartó complacido y le dio un beso en los labios, sus lenguas encontrándose, tratando de dominarse, de acariciarse, una mano, bastante experta se coló por la cinturilla de su pantalón y su bóxer y los dedos calientes de Harry tocando la punta de su erección, acariciando la hendidura, tratando de abarcar mucho más.

—Vámonos —pidió Draco apartándose finalmente del beso y jadeando, ya no le importaba nada de lo que pasaba alrededor, nada ni nadie, solo la necesidad imperiosa de follarse a Harry lo más pronto posible.

—Sí… vamos —Harry sintió la mano de Draco abandonar su pantalón y se sintió mucho más frío y necesitado, lamentó no poder simplemente desaparecerse de la discoteca con Draco, pero al menos estaban a solo unas cuantas calles del hotel.

El aire frío de la madrugada le dio de lleno en el rostro en cuanto salieron, haciéndolo sentirse tal vez un poco más borracho, pero no tanto como para olvidar su necesidad primaria: follarse a Harry.

Harry lo tomó de una mano, complacido por las miradas que le daba Draco y tirando de él, ambos corrieron por las calles vacías y desiertas, pararon en algunas esquinas, esperando a que pasara algún auto a velocidad mientras se besaban nuevamente, hasta que finalmente pudieron llegar al hotel, ambos sonrojados y jadeantes, y no pararon de correr hasta que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara tras ellos. Harry apenas y pudo colocar los hechizos silenciosos antes de que Draco se lanzara sobre él.

*****

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros de allí, en la madriguera, Ginny leía a la luz de las velas el libro que Tony le había entregado, era un libro antiguo, donde se hablaba de las desviaciones de comportamiento de algunos magos y (Ginny jamás lo habría imaginado) algunas brujas, métodos de curación y de reinserción a la sociedad.

También hablaba de algunos magos que en el pasado habían tratado de lograr que la comunidad mágica tomara represalias contra ese tipo de comportamiento, presentando leyes contra todos aquellos que se llamaban homosexuales, leyes que iban desde la prisión, el internamiento en hospitales psiquiátricos hasta la expulsión del mundo mágico, quitándoles la varita para que no pudieran entrar en áreas mágicas. Por desgracia, e incompetencia, tal como decía el libro, todas esas leyes habían quedado desestimadas.

Aquel libro había sido escrito por Nicholas Schafer, padre de Tony y uno de los fundadores del grupo anti comportamiento homosexual, al parecer era un hombre muy admirado y había muerto durante la guerra, ahora Tony ocupaba su lugar, los demás miembros que quedaban parecían de acuerdo con esa situación y todos parecían admirarlo. En el fondo Ginny pensaba que Tony era algo pomposo, pero también que era alguien muy inteligente, y sobre todo que tenía razón, y el grupo que había formado no podía estar más en lo correcto, necesitaba tomar medidas, gente como Malfoy y otros tantos homosexuales estaban contaminando a los demás, como a Harry, que era un buen chico hasta hace poco. Necesitaba hacer que Harry abriera los ojos, que reaccionara y que se diera cuenta que ese tipo de gente estaba equivocada, que su comportamiento era asqueroso y denigrante, que no era lo que se podía esperar de él y una vez que Harry reaccionara podrían volver juntos, casarse y finalmente tener la vida que había imaginado: Una casita en el campo, Harry probablemente siendo jefe de los aurores y ella trabajando a medio tiempo en cualquier sitio para entretenerse y cuidando de la casa y de los niños… casi los podía ver, dos niños y una niña, … y todos serían felices, una familia normal y feliz…

*****

La mañana llegó y la pálida luz de la ventana iluminó la habitación, ambos cuerpos desnudos se apretaron más el uno contra el otro, suspirando entre sueños, no hicieron nada por levantarse o moverse hasta muy entrada la mañana.

—Tengo que escribir a mi madre —murmuró Draco rompiendo finalmente el silencio, el día anterior había estado preocupado por eso, cuando había accedido a escribirle a su madre no había caído en cuenta de que estarían en un lugar muggle y que no sería posible hacerlo.

—¿Escribirle? —preguntó Harry con los ojos cerrados, estaba demasiado cansado y cómodo para siquiera querer abrir los ojos.

—Se lo prometí, le dije que le enviaría dos cartas… Me dejó venir con esa condición, cree que pueden haberme engañado y que esto sea solo una trampa.

Harry bufó suavemente y se removió un poco, pegándose un poco más al cuerpo de Draco.

—Claro… una trampa.

—Ya, que mi madre solo se preocupa, peor ahora que sabe lo de los carteles en la escuela y todo eso…

—Y tiene razón —Harry bostezó y luego, con mucho pesar se sentó —¿Por qué no le escribes ahora? Yo iré a darme una ducha y cuando salga podré aparecer en casa y mandar a Alba para que lleve el mensaje a tu madre.

—Alba está en la escuela —le recordó Draco.

—Cierto —Harry se acercó y le dio un beso de saludo en los labios a Draco —, bien, escribe la nota e iré a la lechucería del callejón Diagon y la mandaré.

—Tomará toda la mañana…

—Mmm… también es cierto, probablemente demoraré mucho en entrar… ya, entonces iré a Hogsmade.

—Lamento que tengas que hacer todo esto… es mi culpa por prometer cosas que no sabía si iba a poder cumplir…

—No digas tonterías, no es la gran cosa —finalmente se puso en pie, Draco lo miró evaluativamente, y eso hizo que Harry sonriera —. Anda, escribe que me daré una ducha y luego podré ir a dejar la nota a tu madre mientras tú te cambias…

—Gracias —dijo Draco sentándose sobre la cama también —, y luego podremos desayunar, realmente ya muero de hambre.

—Y yo —se apresuró a afirmar Harry mientras se metía al baño.

Draco se puso en pie rápidamente y buscó entre sus cosas un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, y escribió rápidamente:

_Hola Madre, _

_Aquí estoy reportándome, como te dije todo está muy bien y no hay de que preocuparse… Te veré en unos cuantos días. _

_Por cierto, estoy en el lado muggle y me ha sido muy difícil hacer que está nota te llegue… ha tomado demasiadas molestias y tal vez no pueda escribir hasta mi regreso, pero debes confiar en que todo va bien y en que nadie me ha tendido ninguna trampa ni nada de lo que te preocupaba. _

_Además que me la estoy pasando genial, ya te contaré a mi regreso… _

_Un beso _

_Draco._

—Pensé que solo sería un "Hola madre, aún estoy vivo" —se burló Harry saliendo de la ducha envuelto en una toalla, aún mojado y agitándose el cabello con los dedos,

—Sí, esa era la intención, pero no pude evitarlo. ¡Y ya deja de mojarme! —se quejó medio en broma porque Harry no se apartaba de él —, siempre me andas queriendo usar de toalla.

—Huy, que carácter —se burló Harry meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro y salpicando de agua todo alrededor.

—¡Potter! —gritó Draco saltando de la cama y alejándose.

—¡Malfoy! —remedó Harry con burla —Anda, ya deja de ser tan amargadito y métete a la ducha mientras yo me visto y envío esto…

—De acuerdo —Draco se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en los labios, —¡Y yo no soy amargadito! —le recalcó dándole una nalgada y alejándose rápidamente.

—¡Hey!

—Ahora iré a ducharme —habló Draco sin dejar de sonreír mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a sacar su ropa para vestirse mientras escuchaba el agua caer en el baño. Draco por lo general era de aquellos que demoraban un montón en el baño, así que no dudó que tendría tiempo suficiente para vestirse, salir a la calle, aparecerse en Hogsmade y volver antes de que Draco estuviera completamente listo.

*****

Ginny corrió escaleras abajo, cogió el abrigo del perchero y salió corriendo, apenas y escuchó el grito de su madre.

—Ginny, ¿Dónde vas?

—Con Amy —gritó fastidiada. Salió al jardín y tras avanzar unos cuantos metros fuera del alcance de la vista de su madre se desapareció para aparecer nuevamente en Londres. Había otra reunión del grupo de Tony.

*****

Cuando Harry volvió a la habitación Draco ya estaba vestido y listo, jugaba con el control remoto de la televisión, y tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba unas caricaturas antiguas de Micky Mouse.

—Vaya… Draco Malfoy viendo caricaturas —dijo cuando Draco volteó hacia él por el sonido que había hecho al aparecerse.

—¿Y eso es gracioso? —preguntó Draco mirando nuevamente a la televisión.

—Pues sí —Harry se sentó a su lado en la cama, mirando hacia la pantalla —, se supone que esto es para niños.

—¿Niños?

—Niños pequeños.

—¿Qué tan pequeños?

—Muy pequeños, creo que esos que no saben leer y escribir…

—¿En serio? ¿Tú mirabas esto cuando eras pequeño y no sabías leer ni escribir?

—No, yo no, pero recuerdo que mi primo Dudley veía esto durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo en las mañanas.

—¿Él no sabía leer ni escribir?

—Dudo mucho que lo haya aprendido en realidad…

—A veces eres malo —concluyó Draco apagando la televisión. Conocía la historia de Harry y los Dursley, él mismo se la había contado semanas atrás y no quería traerla a colación.

—Pero ¡Por Dios! Si ya hasta sabes apagar la televisión tú solito —se burló Harry.

—Ah… hoy estás con ganas de molestar ¿eh?

—Nah, solo un poco…

*****

Ginny estaba contenta, estaba mucho más que contenta, Tony les estaba enseñando la mejor manera de hacer encantamientos de propaganda sin dejar rastros de magia, incluso en la varita, según comentaba eran unos encantamientos que usaban antes para advertir a los "desviados" que era la manera como llamaban a cualquier mago o bruja homosexual. Eso era bueno, pues la vez anterior, para los carteles y letreros contra Malfoy, había tenido que usar aquellas varitas que había rescatado de la batalla final y, al no ser para ella o sus amigos, habían resultado algo ineficientes, demandando el doble del tiempo que pensaba que necesitaba. Menos mal que nadie sabía que ella tenía esas varitas y que se le había ocurrido usarlas, pues no se había imaginado que al día siguiente la profesora McGonagall se le ocurriría revisar a todo el mundo. Era inaudito como hasta la directora salía en defensa de Malfoy, en lugar de mandarlo a su casa o hacer que los aurores se lo llevasen.

Según les comentaba Tony, los aurores no se metían mucho con ellos, pues también pensaban de la misma manera, sin embargo tenían que hacer su trabajo, y para evitar que tuvieran que pasar una noche en las celdas del Ministerio o que se crearan un historial criminal de ellos, tomaban siempre ese tipo de protecciones.

—Mi padre, que en paz descanse —comenzó a hablar Tony llamando la atención de todos e indicándoles de esa manera que el entrenamiento había terminado —, ha luchado por esta causa durante toda su vida y en su memoria es mi deber continuar con su labor, estoy harto de que la sociedad no se de cuenta del peligro que representan todos estos desviados, la forma como van destruyendo la sociedad, los principios fundamentales de la familia, de todo lo que es correcto.

Un murmullo de aprobación se extendió por la habitación, dos magos de mediana edad que estaban al otro lado comenzaron a aplaudir y luego el aplauso se extendió por el resto de la habitación, Tony aguardó en silencio hasta que todos quedaron calmados nuevamente.

—Ha llegado el momento de manifestarnos de una manera más agresiva, de una manera clara, hacer entender a todos ellos que este mundo no es al que pertenecen, que sus desviaciones no son bienvenidas, hacer entender a la sociedad que tienen un grupo de personas que se preocupan por ella, un grupo de personas que hará lo que sea necesario para procurar una vida digna, y sobre todo sana. Yo los invito a todos ustedes a que tomen este papel, a que junto a mí, insten a los demás a ponerse alertas, a que juntos castiguemos y alejemos a todos esos desviados, a que juntos mejoremos nuestro mundo.

Ginny, junto a Amy y Donna, aplaudió efusivamente, segura de que sería posible lograrlo, hacer que los "desviados" tomaran conciencia de sus malos actos, que castigarían a los que no estuvieran de acuerdo en curarse y sobre todo de que de esa manera encontraría la forma de hacer que Harry entrara en razón. Tony le sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo, la chica sonrió en respuesta coquetamente.

*****

Luego de recorrer infinidad de calles, pasear por el puente del río Dee y tomarse una gran cantidad de fotografías muggles con la cámara que Harry había comprado temprano esa mañana, ambos almorzaron algo que Draco no conocía muy bien, pero que al final le gustó: pizza.

Realmente era interesante esa manera de comerla con las manos y los gestos que hacía Harry al llevarse un trozo a la boca eran de alguna manera incitantes, y bien, podía que fuera, solo a su parecer, un pedazo de pan con mucho queso y salsa de tomate encima, pero definitivamente habían cosas muggles que si le encantaban y pondría esa como una de ellas en su lista.

Para el atardecer ambos recogieron sus cosas del hotel y decidieron partir más hacia el norte, hacia Liverpool, Harry decía que una de las bandas más famosas del mundo se había formado e iniciado allí. Puso una expresión muy chistosa cuando Draco le dijo que no sabía nada acerca de The Beatles.

Ambos abordaron el tren y se acomodaron en uno de los asientos traseros, se pasaron el camino conversando animadamente y jugando con la cámara de Harry, quien le prometió darle una copia de cada una de las fotos que tomaran durante el viaje.

Liverpool fue igual de emocionante que Chester, se alojaron en un pequeño hotel, cerca del centro, pasearon por su infinidad de calles, vieron sus edificios antiguos y algunos lugares turísticos y en la noche fueron a beber a un bar. Draco miraba, bastante interesado, aquello que los muggles llamaban football, pensando que si se practicara sobre una escoba sería mucho más divertido.

La segunda noche que estuvieron allí fueron a bailar nuevamente, Draco comprendió porque a Harry le gustaban tanto esos sitios y no pudo más que admitir que a él también le gustaba ir a bailar a clubes y discotecas si es que podía abrazar, besar y tocar a Harry de esa manera al ritmo de la música.

Cuando amaneció el tercer día que permanecieron en Liverpool, ambos lucían un poco más sombríos, y nada tenía que ver con lo tarde que se habían dormido la noche anterior, sino mas bien con el hecho de que ese era su último día juntos, pues luego del desayuno y de pasear un poco ambos tendrían que tomar un tren que los llevaría de vuelta a Oakham, donde finalmente se separarían: Draco volviendo vía bus a Rútland y Harry por aparición en Grimmauld Place. En realidad Harry podía aparecerse desde Liverpool en su casa, pero no quería apartarse tan pronto de Draco.

—Esto es ridículo —bufó Draco sentándose junto a Harry que arqueó una ceja interrogantemente —; es decir, nos veremos el viernes, dentro de cinco días, no es la gran cosa, ¿sabes? De todas maneras ya casi estábamos resignados a no vernos dos semanas, así que ese tiempo no es mucho.

—No, no lo es —admitió Harry pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros —, pero igual te extrañaré —dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Draco, casi ya acostumbrado a que nadie les dijera nada por hacer eso, correspondió al beso un instante para luego apartarse, sonriente.

—Creo que nos estamos volviendo muy ñoños.

Harry soltó una carcajada y jaló a Draco más cerca de él —No sé que trauma tienes con los ñoños, pero no somos ñoños…

—Tienes razón —admitió Draco —; tú te estás volviendo ñoño.

—Ja, ja y ja —replicó Harry con sarcasmo —yo no me estoy volviendo ñoño, y si tú te volvieras la persona más ñoña del mundo igual seguiría enamorado de ti.

—¿Ves? —señaló Draco hacia Harry con burla —Ñoño.

*****

Luego de ver a Draco abordar el autobús que lo llevaría a casa, Harry caminó hasta el callejón donde se había aparecido varios días atrás para aparecerse en su casa.

En cuanto entró Kreacher apareció, haciendo una gran reverencia y le saludó:

—Señor, Potter, bienvenido a casa.

—Gracias Kreacher, ¿todo bien por aquí?

—La señorita Weasley vino a buscarlo hace un par de días, le informé, tal como me había pedido que hiciera con cualquiera que viniera que usted había salido de viaje y que volvería para el final de las vacaciones.

—Bien… —dijo antes de dar un bostezo, se encontraba realmente cansado aunque apenas eran las seis de la tarde —. Creo que iré a tomar una ducha y luego a dormir…

—Le prepararé el baño, señor.

Media hora después Harry se dejó caer en la cama, sonriendo mientras recordaba lo bien que lo había pasado con Draco aquellos días y esperando ansioso el retorno a la escuela para poder seguir viéndolo.

*****

Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, refunfuñando molesta, no podía creer que Harry se fuera de viaje solo, puede que el chico estuviera acostumbrado a andar solo pero esa historia de que simplemente había dicho que visitaría algunas ciudades por su cuenta, sin ninguna compañía era algo que no se creía, lo más probable es que Harry estuviera andando con alguien, y lo más probable es que ese alguien estuviera en la escuela también, y tuviera algo que ver con ese misterioso tercer piso donde Harry había entrado y donde, según ella creía, el chico pasaba la mayoría del tiempo que no estaba en la sala común.

Tomó uno de los libros que Tony le había dado y comenzó a hojearlo. Estaba furiosa y necesitaba descargar su furia con alguien, además que tenía que pensar en la forma de empezar a poner en práctica las recomendaciones que Tony le había dado con respecto a la escuela.

Sí, se juntaría con su grupo de amigos y les hablaría de la asociación, tal vez podrían montar otro número contra Malfoy, para que los demás vieran lo que ocurría con las personas que eran desviadas, para que sirviera de lección, al menos con eso Harry de una manera indirecta tendría también un poco de medicina.

*****

Draco bajó en la parada de buses, sintiéndose contento por el tiempo pasado con Harry y ansioso por poder ver a su madre, aún no se sentía del todo seguro respecto a las amenazas y pese a que durante las últimas vacaciones no había podido encontrar ninguna prueba de ellas, estaba seguro que estás continuaban.

—Pero si es el pequeño mortífago —dijo una voz detrás de él, con algo de cansancio Draco se giró para encarar a Gamaliel Rushdie, otro de los aurores con ínfulas de dios justiciero —¿Qué, ya se te olvidó saludar?

—¿Qué quieres, Rushdie? —contestó Draco a la defensiva.

—Ya sabes, lo de rutina —dijo el hombre acercándose a él, Draco era de su misma estatura y el hombre era mucho más gordo, tenía el cabello rubio, pero en algunas partes mucho más blanco que en otras, y lo usaba bastante corto —¿Qué llevas en la bolsa?

—Libros.

—Libros… —el hombro bufó y jaló el morral de Draco, abriéndolo con demasiada brusquedad para luego tirar al piso todo el contenido, Draco se alegró de no cargar nada más que libros, previniendo que los aurores lo registraran no había guardado ni traído nada del viaje e incluso su ropa se la había llevado Harry. Aunque sí lamentó que el hombre no hubiera metido las manos dentro, hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para ver en acción el hechizo de Harry, claro que no le diría a Harry que podían evitar dicha trampa simplemente vaciando el morral.

—Libros —repitió Draco con fastidio.

—Sí, había olvidado que algunos mortífagos aún tienen derecho a estudiar… aunque sinceramente no sé para qué.

—Y ese no es tu asunto —murmuró Draco agachándose a recoger las cosas del suelo, metiendo todo de cualquier manera en el morral.

—Y dime, Mortífago, ¿Es cierto lo qué dicen? —preguntó el hombre levantándolo de un brazo y haciéndolo jadear por el susto —; ¿Qué te gusta que te den por el culo?

—No me molestes —replicó Draco molesto, podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo pero aún así se las apañó para soltarse del hombre y dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Rushdie soltó una carcajada —Oh, sí, mortífago y maricón… que más prueba de que no te deberían dejar andar por la calle.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y retrocedió un par de pasos, por más que quisiera ya se había arriesgado demasiado contestando de esa manera y no podía seguir tentando su suerte.

—Bien, corre donde tu madre, a que te consuele maricón —gritó por último Rushdie, Draco no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y con pasos rápidos siguió avanzando por las cuatro calles que lo separaban ya de su casa, con el corazón acelerado y con rabia por los insultos y el maltrato.

Sin embargo en cuanto entró y encontró a su madre sentada en el sofá, leyendo tranquilamente se obligó a calmarse, ya una vez su madre lo había reprendido por dejarse molestar por los insultos y no quería que eso se repitiera.

Narcissa levantó la vista hacia Draco y sonrió contenta y aliviada de que al fin Draco hubiera vuelto y con bien.

—Hola, hijo.

—Madre.

—Te he preparado la cena, vamos —dijo antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso en la frente.

Draco sonrió y se dejó guiar a la cocina, donde su madre ya tenía todo listo, Draco no le mencionó que era Harry con el que había ido, pero sí le contó casi todo lo que había visto y conocido y lo bien que lo había pasado, Narcissa lo escuchó atentamente, asintiendo e interrumpiendo solo cuando no comprendía alguna cosa muggle.

Cuando finalmente pudo dejarse caer en su cama ya era de madrugada y estaba realmente agotado.

*****

El resto de vacaciones las pasó demasiado aburrido, se entretuvo visitando a Andrómeda y Teddy durante las tardes y estudiando durante las mañanas y las noches, el siguiente trimestre sería el final, sería donde presentarían los EXTASIS y los exámenes para la academia de Aurores, y necesitaba ya concentrarse en eso.

Hermione y Ron le cayeron algunas mañanas, desayunaban juntos y conversaban un poco acerca de como los padres de Hermione se estaban llevando o de los nuevos planes de George para la tienda.

Tal como había esperado, Ginny apareció el día anterior al regreso a clases, parecía mucho más calmada que las últimas veces que había venido, pero Harry no dejaba de sentirse incómodo en su presencia.

—¿Y por donde estuviste entonces? —preguntó Ginny pasando su cabello hacia atrás, un olor a hierbas frescas y madera se instaló en el ambiente y Harry solo se encogió de hombros,

—Ya sabes, por algunos sitios, no quería quedarme aquí solo.

—Pudiste ir a verme… yo siempre estaré allí para cualquier cosa que desees.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien y justo ahora planeaba ir a visitar a Andrómeda y Teddy, no sabía que vendrías —mintió.

—Bien… supongo que ahora me estás echando —replicó Ginny poniéndose en pie y con la mirada ofendida.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada para contradecirla.

—Supongo que te veré en la estación —dijo ella finalmente.

—Supongo.

Ginny usó la red flú para llegar a su casa, pero apenas estuvo un instante allí, no le importó que Harry no le hiciera mucho caso, después de todo no tenía demasiado tiempo y aún tenía que llegar a Londres.

Tomó del perchero el abrigo blanco y sacó la pequeña máscara que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos. Salió de la casa, su madre estaba visitando a George y ayudándolo con algunos hechizos de limpieza en el apartamento que quedaba sobre la tienda, probablemente pronto se mudaría allí, aunque no estaban del todo seguros de dejarlo solo, y su padre estaba en el trabajo así que nadie notaría su ausencia, había dejado una nota donde decía que estaría con Amy y que se quedaría a cenar con ella así que supuso que no sería demasiado complicado efectuar la primera parte del plan.

Salió hacia el jardín, el viento frío soplaba con fuerza, agitándole los cabellos. Miró a ambos lados innecesariamente y luego se apareció cerca de King´s cross.

*****

El día anterior había sido un desastre, los aurores ahora no solo le preguntaban las estupideces habituales, si no que también habían optado por preguntarle acerca de que si era o no gay y una sarta de tonterías que prefería no recordar.

Sin embargo esta mañana había despertado contento, ya debía volver a la escuela y a su rutina conocida con Harry, al menos eso hacía que valiera la pena estar allí. Además ya llegaban los EXTASIS y los exámenes de admisión, era como si llegara al final de un camino, al punto en que su futuro se decidiría.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hizo que su madre y él levantaran la vista algo asombrados, nadie nunca tocaba su puerta ni los buscaba.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó Narcissa y Draco negó rápidamente, Harry no sería capaz de venir y tocar la puerta. O al menos eso esperaba.

Los sonidos en la puerta se repitieron.

—Un momento, por favor —respondió Narcissa poniéndose en pie, y junto a Draco, caminó hasta la puerta.

—¿Señora Malfoy? —dijo la voz de una mujer y Draco reconoció a la voz de su profesora, frunció el ceño algo preocupado mientras su madre habría la puerta para dejar ver a la profesora McGonagall, enfundada en su abrigo de cuadros escoceses y mirándolos de manera extraña.

—Lamento llegar de sorpresa —saludó la profesora haciendo un pequeño asentimiento —, pero necesitaba hablar con ustedes antes de que Draco partiera a la escuela.

—Claro, pase profesora —invitó Narcissa mirando a su hijo con preocupación.

—¿Ha pasado algo malo? —preguntó Draco sentándose en el sillón delante de la profesora.

—¿Desea que le sirva un té o algo de beber? —preguntó Narcissa no dejando opción a que la profesora contestara.

—No, señora Malfoy, estoy bien, gracias… —la profesora McGonagall exhaló profundamente y luego miró hacia Draco un instante antes de empezar a hablar —. Creemos que sería conveniente que Draco no utilice el Expreso de Hogwarts para volver a la escuela esta vez, pensamos que tal vez sería más apropiado usar la chimenea.

—¿La chimenea? —preguntó la señora Malfoy.

—Sí, no es recomendable que viaje por ese medio, al menos por ahora… Su chimenea está conectada con la de mi despacho, así que en una hora más o menos Draco se podrá trasladar a la escuela.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco algo escéptico —¿Qué es lo que ha pasado ahora?

—Nada que deba preocuparte —Draco arqueó una ceja y la profesora McGonagall desvió la mirada hacia Narcissa —, un grupo, creemos que de chicos probablemente de la escuela, han estado haciendo desbarajustes en el tren, hemos removido la mayoría de hechizos y carteles, pero será mejor que, para evitar mayores problemas, Draco no utilice el tren… Espero que usted comprenda, señora Malfoy que lo hacemos por la seguridad de Draco.

—Claro, en lugar de castigar a todos esos mocosos malcriados prefiere esconder a mi hijo de la vista pública —replicó Narcissa con voz fría.

—Draco sabe muy bien de mi interés por castigar a los culpables, Señora Malfoy, y si no se hace no es más que por la negativa de Draco a hablar —aclaró la profesora sin alterarse, Narcissa entrecerró los ojos hacia Draco que se encogió en su sitio.

—Escucha, madre, está bien, de todas maneras es mucho más rápido y cómodo, prefiero la red flú.

—¿Qué quiere decir con qué es tú culpa que no se sepa quienes son los culpables?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora —masculló Draco cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose algo intimidado por mantener esa conversación con su madre delante de la profesora.

—Bien —suspiró la profesora McGonagall poniéndose en pie y al parecer entendiendo la incomodidad de Draco —, entonces, Señor Malfoy, lo veré en una hora en mi despacho.

—Sí, profesora —respondió rápidamente Draco mientras se ponía en pie, Narcissa lo imitó, despidiéndose de la profesora. Cuando Draco cerró la puerta se giró con una mirada cautelosa.

—Creo que iré a terminar de guardar unos libros…

—Draco…

—Escucha, madre, de nada sirve que les diga quienes me molestan, para empezar tendrían a una cantidad muy grande de alumnos y no creo que todos estén involucrados en eso de los carteles, y segundo: de que me serviría, no soy alguien popular ya de por sí y convertirme en un soplón no ayudará.

—Puede que tengas razón…

—La tengo, no debes temer, al fin solo faltan tres meses, ya he soportado mucho tiempo allí como para ahora darles el gusto —Draco se aproximó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente —. Estaré bien.

Narcissa asintió y Draco comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación, pero la voz de su madre lo detuvo en medio camino.

—Ese chico… —Draco volteó con una mirada sorprendida —Ese chico ¿te cuida? Es decir… ¿Te trata bien?

—Sí, madre, lo hace, él… él me quiere y yo a él —admitió sonrojándose un poco, no acostumbrado a hablar de eso con su madre, o con nadie.

—Bien… ve a terminar de empacar entonces.

—Claro.

*****

Harry caminó junto a Ron y Hermione, que habían pasado por él minutos antes, por la estación de King´s Cross, notando que en el lado muggle habían demasiados magos y brujas, más de lo normal, no les era difícil identificarlos y un sentimiento de aprensión se apoderó de su pecho conforme cruzaban la entrada mágica.

Cuando llegaron a la plataforma 9 ¾ Harry vio que había mucha gente arremolinada sobre el tren, Hermione y Ron le dieron miradas preocupadas y los tres se apresuraron hacia el sitio, apenas necesitaron esquivar un par de personas para poder ver el inmenso dibujo que había pintado sobre el tren escarlata.

Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano y sintió a Ron tensarse a su lado, Harry solo pudo quedarse de pie allí, conteniendo el aliento mientras la imagen de Draco Malfoy ardiendo entre llamas y gritando se repetía una y otra vez, debajo una leyenda:

"_Todos los desviados serán quemados y castigados"_

—¿Quién…? —jadeó Hermione finalmente.

—Supongo que los mismos que pusieron los carteles en la escuela… —murmuró Harry mirando alrededor, ya casi eran las once de la mañana, hora de partir a la escuela, muchos alumnos, sin dejar de mirar el dibujo, avanzaban hacia las escalinatas del tren.

—Vamos, no debemos estar mirando estás estupideces —dijo de pronto Ron con voz firme, tanto que sorprendió a Harry y Hermione.

—Sí, Harry, Ron tiene razón, el quedarnos mirando es darles el gusto a los que hicieron esto.

Harry asintió suavemente pero no pudo dejar de mirar aquel horrible dibujo, Draco ardiendo en llamas y gritando, el recuerdo del incendio en la sala de los menesteres se mezcló con aquella imagen.

Arrastró los pies hasta el interior del vagón, casi ni notó en que momento se había finalmente instalado en uno de los compartimientos, Luna y Neville entraron unos momentos después, comentando aquel horrible dibujo, pero Harry no les hacía caso, no podía más que pensar en Draco, en que si había visto o no realmente ese dibujo y en como estaría.

—Y dicen que Malfoy no ha subido al tren —dijo Neville, capturando al fin la atención de Harry.

—¿Quién podría hacerlo con ese horrible dibujo sobre el tren? —preguntó Luna, y Hermione asintió dándole la razón.

—¿Malfoy no ha llegado? —preguntó Harry tratando de parecer asombrado y no asustado.

—No, eso dicen —respondió Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

—De todas maneras si ha subido ya lo sabremos —dijo Ron poniéndose en pie —, nos toca ronda.

—Cierto —afirmó Hermione que junto a Ron salió del compartimiento, pese a que luego llegaron Seamus y Dean, Harry se la pasó en silencio el resto del viaje, mirando como el paisaje iba cambiando poco a poco y como la tarde iba cayendo, le fue imposible sacar de su mente la escena de Draco y el dibujo del tren.

*****

—Bien, ya lo tengo todo —dijo Draco jalando el baúl hacia la sala.

—En todo caso si es que olvidas algo me avisas y te lo envío.

—Claro…

—Draco, cuídate mucho, por favor —pidió Narcissa acomodándole la corbata de la escuela y alisando su túnica.

—Y tú también, madre, aún sigo pensando que esas amenazas existen y no quiero que nada malo te pase.

—No seas tan alarmista, no hay amenazas y nada me pasará… ahora ve —Narcissa sonrió hacia su hijo y le dio un beso en cada mejilla —, enséñales que no te dejas amedrentar por un par de cartelitos tontos.

—Por supuesto, madre —Draco dio un paso hacia el frente y miró hacia el fuego de la chimenea, en el último instante se giró y abrazó a su madre.

—No debes preocuparte por mí, estaré bien.

—Lo sé —suspiró Narcissa dentro del abrazo —. Y no lo olvides, tanto tu padre como yo realmente te amamos, sobre todos los problemas o sobre cualquier cosa.

—Yo también —contestó Draco alejándose finalmente de la mujer, le dio una sonrisa más y luego se metió a la chimenea —A Hogwarts.

Narcissa vio a su hijo desaparecer y suspiró cansada, realmente extrañaba tenerlo en casa, después de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que aún estaba pasando no había día en que no se preocupara por él. Sinceramente esperó que ese chico del que le había hablado realmente le quisiera, que no le hiciera sufrir, no se merecía más sufrimiento.

*****

Draco apareció en el despacho de la directora, que levantó la vista hacia Draco y sonrió suavemente.

—Me alegra que llegara, puede ir a su habitación, supongo que quiere poner en orden sus cosas.

—Así es, gracias —respondió Draco haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza, distraídamente miró hacia los cuadros de los directores, Dumbledore le sonrió suavemente y Snape le hizo una reverencia, Draco, por primera vez, se atrevió a responder a esos saludos antes de salir de la oficina de la directora. Disfrutó tener el castillo casi para el solo, caminando con lentitud por los pasillos, mirando los cuadros y las armaduras, llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo de un lado a otro y no lo había visto con ese detenimiento, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad luego.

Llegó al tercer piso y susurró la contraseña a "La Hada Hermosa", una vez dentro se sintió extrañamente en casa, dejó el baúl a un lado y comenzó a sacar los libros para ponerse a estudiar, esperando a que el día transcurriera y que Harry pronto llegara, esperó que no estuviera preocupado por él y que al menos no haya tenido que ver nada desagradable.

*****

Luego de llegar a la estación Harry, junto a Ron y Hermione tomaron uno de los primeros carruajes hacia la escuela, dejando atrás a casi todos sus amigos.

—Escucha, Harry —dijo Hermione luego de un largo silencio —, sé que esto te debe afectar, pero no debes permitir que eso pase… es decir, ellos solo lo molestan porque es Malfoy, no porque sea gay.

Harry supuso que su amiga aprovechaba el que nadie más estuviera en el carruaje para poder hablar con algo de libertad. —No creo que sea así de simple.

—Ella tiene razón, si se tratara de ti o de cualquier otro no harían nada malo, pero como es Malfoy…

—Pienso que así se tratara de alguien más, el sentimiento de repulsión existe… sinceramente no sé ya que hago aquí tratando de planear un futuro y una carrera, no podré vivir todo el tiempo fingiendo ser algo que no soy —se sinceró Harry.

—¡Y no tendrás que hacerlo! —se apresuró a aclarar Hermione —. La sociedad no se puede mostrar tan intolerante ante esto… tarde o temprano tendrán que…

—Tal vez no estoy dispuesto a esperar a que ellos acepten algo que yo pienso que es normal —interrumpió Harry cruzándose de brazos y mirando por una de las ventanas, tratando de hacerles entender que por su lado la discusión había terminado.

Tanto Ron como Hermione intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y no comentaron más durante el resto del camino.

*****

Draco esperó a que ya los demás alumnos estuvieran en el Gran Comedor para entrar, a su paso muchos se quedaban callados y otros tantos cuchicheaban suavemente, no hubo insultos ni reproches mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Levantó la vista y sonrió lo suficiente para que Harry, que parecía más agobiado que de costumbre, estuviera tranquilo, se preguntó que era lo que le podría haber pasado para que se viera así de pálido y enfermo.

La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie, llamando su atención y la de los demás alumnos, dispuesta a iniciar un discurso antes de la cena.

Escuchó por alrededor de quince minutos como la profesora explicaba que los castigos impuestos continuarían definitivamente hasta el final del curso y como se sentía muy decepcionada de la comunidad mágica por el tipo de agresiones en el tren y que se sentiría mucho más decepcionada si es que se enteraba que algún alumno había tenido algo que ver en el asunto.

Draco bufó algo fastidiado, por supuesto que tenía que ver con los alumnos de la escuela, casi estaba seguro de quien o quienes habían sido, miró distraídamente hacia la comadrejita Junior que sonreía complacida. Sí, definitivamente estaba seguro de quienes habían sido.

*****

Harry se debatía entre la ansiedad de ver a Draco y el deseo de mandar todo al diablo, se preguntó si es que en la escuela habían más chicos y chicas en su misma posición, incapaces de decir lo que pensaban o sentían por miedo a las críticas y si es que no estarían siendo afectados, tal como le pasaba a él, por esos carteles y amenazas.

Llegó a su habitación y metió en la mochila la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa, aunque no estaba seguro de necesitarlos del todo, mejor era ser provisorio.

Bajó las escaleras y salió hacia el pasillo, en el camino Ron y Hermione le dieron miradas comprensivas, supuso que de alguna manera entendían que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Caminó sin prestar mucha atención al camino hasta el tercer piso y luego hasta el cuadro de "La Hada Hermosa". No notó como una mirada castaña lo seguía atentamente desde una de las esquinas del pasillo.

Entró con pasos lentos y encontró a Draco, como siempre, estudiando tras el escritorio.

—Hola —saludó antes de acercarse.

Draco giró para mirarlo con atención, parecía tan cansado. Se puso en pie y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de abrazarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? —preguntó en un murmullo aún sin soltarlo.

—Nada —suspiró Harry —, creo que la realidad golpeando con fuerza, eso es todo.

Draco se apartó de él un paso y le dio una mirada evaluadora — ¿La realidad? ¿Es por lo que pasó en el tren?

—¿Tú lo viste? —preguntó algo alarmado Harry.

Draco negó con la cabeza —La profesora McGonagall se pasó está mañana por casa y me hizo venir por red flú, aunque comentó algo al respecto… no sé si saldrá mañana en los titulares de los diarios.

—Mejor que no lo veas —comentó Harry jalando a Draco hacia la cama —¿Puedo quedarme a dormir está noche?

—¿Cuándo has pedido permiso para quedarte? —preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja —, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí… — Se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Harry al pie de la cama, pero el beso, que prometía ponerse mejor fue interrumpido por el propio Harry, que se apartó, aún luciendo demasiado apagado.

—Me refería en verdad a dormir… solo dormir si es que…

—Claro —se apresuró a contestar Draco viendo a Harry alejarse. Lo vio desnudarse hasta quedar solo en ropa interior y luego meterse en la cama.

—Sé que seguramente tienes ya todo un gran horario de estudios hecho y todo eso pero, ¿qué tal si está noche lo dejas de lado y te metes aquí conmigo?

Draco miró hacia Harry, que ya tenía los ojos cerrados y luego hacia el escritorio donde el libro de "Pociones Curativas y Mágicos Ingredientes" permanecía abierto.

—Lo que quieras —aceptó finalmente quitándose la ropa y apagando las luces, apenas eran las nueve de la noche, nunca dormía tan temprano, y Harry tampoco.

En cuanto se hubo metido a la cama, Harry se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y respirando suavemente, Draco se dedicó a acariciar la oscura cabellera por mucho rato, perdido en sus pensamientos y dudas, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

—Harry… ¿Aún estás despierto?

—Sí.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

—Ya te dije…

—No, no me vengas con eso de la realidad me ha golpeado ni nada de esas patrañas —reclamó Draco apartándose y haciendo que Harry lo mirara.

Harry suspiró cansadamente y luego desvió la mirada. —Nada, en serio… solo necesito descansar un poco, tenerte cerca para sentirme mejor.

—¿Es por lo del tren verdad? —preguntó acercándose nuevamente a Harry —, no pudieron sacar todos los "desbarajustes" que hicieron y viste algo que no te gustó.

—Algo así.

—Vamos, Harry, tú no eres así, siempre me dices todo lo que te pasa —pidió con un susurro, acariciando con una mano la mejilla de Harry.

—Nada… es solo que hoy me sentí sobre pasado por eso, mañana estaré mejor, solo quiero dormir un poco a tu lado.

Draco negó con la cabeza, se acercó a Harry y le dio un suave beso en los labios, lento y pausado, cuando se separaron se abrazó a él y ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que finalmente se quedaron completamente dormidos.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Gracias a todos por leer, y por sus comentarios, ya saben, alegran mis días, así que adelante, no se sientan tímidos y díganme como les va pareciendo la historia...

Un beso para todos y espero que tengan lindo día, nos leemos pronto:

Zafy


	19. ADIÓS

Hola a todos… ¿qué tal la semana? Ya pronto empieza el fin de semana así que ¡ánimo! Que ya falta poquito…

Bueno, antes que nada, gracias por la cantidad de comentarios, por sus palabras y por darse el tiempo de leer los capítulos que son inmensos… XD de corazón se los agradezco.

A Shadow Lestrange y a sephiroth Malfoy, gracias por sus comentarios, me gustaron pero como no podía contestarles directamente aprovecho para mandarles un beso por aquí XD

Este capítulo fue beteado muy amablemente por Nemi Wonka. Gracias!

No tengo mucho más que decir, así que… a leer:

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"**

**CAPIITULO 19: ADIÓS…**

**

* * *

  
**

_En gotas de alma voy_

_navegando hacia el final,_

_no dudes que al mirar_

_hacia tu interior, me podrás hallar._

_No llores más por mí,_

_siempre estoy cerca de ti._

_Te esperaré en la luz,_

_allí donde no, no existe el dolor._

_E__s Hora de Marchar_

_El mago de Oz_

_Álbum: Finisterra_

* * *

_16 de marzo, 1999, Hogwarts. _

En la mañana, luego de regresar a la escuela, Harry despertó de mejor ánimo. Draco y él hicieron el amor de manera lenta y cariñosa.

Draco no entendía muy bien que pudo haber visto Harry para que se pusiera de esa manera, pero lo entendía en muchos aspectos y sabía que en un momento así lo que más necesitaba era cariño y sentirse querido y Draco se esmeró por hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

Para cuando Harry tuvo que marcharse a sacar sus cosas para las clases del día lucía mucho mejor, mucho más Harry y menos como esa persona desconocida que había llegado la noche anterior, eso hizo que Draco se sintiera mejor y menos preocupado.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor vio a muchos alumnos comentando tras las páginas de "El Profeta", estuvo muy atento hasta que finalmente unos niños de primero dejaron olvidada una edición sobre la mesa, la invocó con su varita, dispuesto a ver que tanto era lo que todos comentaban. En la primera plana se hablaba de unos carteles que habían aparecido en el Expreso de Hogwarts y como los profesores habían intentado quitar todos antes de la llegada de los alumnos, aunque no todos habían logrado ser removidos. Según el diario había una imagen en las páginas centrales y Draco no dudó en verla, evitó soltar un jadeo cuando vio su foto ardiendo en llamas y luego la leyenda debajo. Instintivamente levantó la mirada hacia Harry, pero en ese momento parecía demasiado ocupado conversando con Weasley y Granger, aprovechó eso y metió el diario en el morral, prometiéndose no decirle a Harry nada acerca de que había visto esa imagen y pensando en escribirle a su madre esa noche. Probablemente ella también había visto el diario y no quería que estuviera alterada o preocupada.

Harry giró hacia él y le dio una mirada interrogante, Draco sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y se puso en pie, necesitaba llegar a clases de todas maneras.

*****

_Las cosas empiezan a marchar mejor_, pensó Harry algo más contento, Draco y él seguían estudiando todas las noches y las horas que tenían libres; preparándose con bastante ahínco para las pruebas que tendrían que rendir en poco tiempo. Su pequeño ataque o crisis había desaparecido la mañana siguiente de iniciado, luego pensó que había sido tonto dejarse llevar por eso, finalmente, tal como le había dicho Hermione, era lo que los demás esperaban, que la gente "desviada", que era como le llamaban, se contuviera y arrepintiera y claro, aunque él aún no había admitido nada en público, no estaba dispuesto a que ese grupo de fanáticos lo intimidara ni mucho menos.

Draco no le mencionó o preguntó nada más respecto a ese tema, y Harry lo agradeció, no estaba seguro si es que al fin Draco había o no visto aquella imagen, pero si no la había visto no quería ser él quien se lo contara. Además tenían ya demasiadas cosas encima con los trabajos de la escuela, estudiar y él con su apoyo al grupo de DCAO como para preocuparse de algo que no valía la pena.

—Ya es tarde —dijo Draco poniéndose en pie y cerrando los libros, Harry le sonrió en respuesta.

—No tan tarde.

—No, pero estoy agotado… no sé que haremos las últimas semanas antes de que empiecen todas las evaluaciones.

—Supongo que estudiar más —contestó Harry metiendo el libro de herbología a la mochila.

—Quisiera que los exámenes fueran ahora mismo, así nos libramos de todas estas tensiones.

—Hay otras formas de librarnos de tensiones, yo conozco un par de formas —afirmó Harry con una sonrisa que Draco ya conocía muy bien.

—¡Ay, Potter!, eres realmente un maniático del sexo —se quejó Draco sentándose en la cama junto a Harry.

—¿Quién dijo algo de sexo? —preguntó inocentemente Harry.

Draco negó con la cabeza y lo jaló para besarlo con ansiedad, ambos abrazados se dejaron caer sobre la cama, entre caricias y más besos, disfrutando de la noche antes de que tuvieran que separarse.

*****

—Ron… ¿No notas a Ginny algo extraña últimamente? —preguntó Hermione de pronto, Ron levantó la vista algo sobresaltado y luego miró alrededor de la sala común, su hermanita no estaba por ningún lado.

—¿Extraña? ¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé… ya nunca anda por aquí… está sacando bajas notas.

—Honestamente, no creo que quiera estar cerca de Harry y por eso nos evita, pero no creo que sus notas sean malas…

—Pienso que deberías hablar con ella, anda muy distraída, no sería nada bueno que repruebe sus EXTASIS.

Ron suspiró cansado, pero asintió —Ella tiene mal carácter y probablemente se enfadará, pero lo haré.

*****

Cuatro pisos más abajo, en un aula en desuso y protegida por hechizos silenciadores, Ginny miraba a sus demás compañeros, había logrado reunir ya a quince y se sentía bastante orgullosa por eso.

—Es nuestro deber actuar, actuar para lograr una sociedad mejor —recitó con voz firme, repitiendo las palabras de Tony —, somos muchos los preocupados porque este sea un lugar sano y correcto, y no solo la escuela, sino todo lo demás…y si todos nos unimos y ponemos un poco de nuestra parte pronto se dejará escuchar nuestro mensaje, pronto se podrá empezar a curar a todos aquellos que han caído en ese terrible mal que solo degrada a la familia y la sociedad.

—Sí —apoyó Amy con una sonrisa—, es el momento de hacer que nos escuchen, que sepan que lo que hacen está mal y que los más sensatos se decidan a ser curados y a cambiar… a no dejarse llevar por toda esa sarta de "desviados"

El grupo de chicos y chicas aplaudieron con energía, en un inicio sólo eran cinco, Ginny, Amy, Maurice Hawes, William Fagg y Lytton Ogden, pero ahora, gracias al trabajo que todos ellos estaban haciendo, habían podido reclutar más gente para la organización, lamentaron que no hubieran ya permisos para Hogsmade, pues tendrían que esperar a que el curso acabara para poder juntarse con Tony nuevamente, aunque eso no dejaba cerrada la posibilidad de que mientras tanto pudieran actuar por su cuenta dentro de la escuela.

*****

_3 de abril de 1999, condado mágico de Rútland, casa de Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, 5:00 a.m. _

Narcissa abrió los ojos ligeramente alertada, llevaba semanas de esa manera, desde que las amenazas que llegaban a su casa se hacían más intensas y abundantes. En un inicio había acudido a los aurores, pero, casi como ya lo esperaba, estos no le habían hecho el mínimo caso, incluso recordó a aquella chica diciéndole que al fin era lo que se merecía por traidora. ¿De qué había servido traicionar a su bando si finalmente iba resultar perdedora? Desde entonces el dormir y andar sola significaba andar en un estado de alerta permanente, siempre saltando por los pequeños ruidos y pasos a su alrededor. El sonido se repitió una vez más, esta vez estaba segura de que no estaba imaginando cosas, en verdad había alguien moviéndose fuera.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y agarró la varita de la mesa de noche, se puso en pie, jaló la bata que estaba sobre la silla y se la puso descuidadamente mientras sentía los pasos acercarse más aún.

Levantó la varita con la mano derecha y con la izquierda jaló el pomo de la puerta, tratando de sorprender a su invasor, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápida, el primer hombre se lanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer al piso, presionando su cuerpo contra el suelo y apresando rápidamente sus muñecas.

Narcissa soltó un grito que, rápidamente, fue ahogado por la mano sobre su boca de un segundo hombre. Abrió los ojos con horror, habían al menos cinco personas allí dentro, ninguno cubría su rostro como hacían los mortífagos de antaño, descubrió que conocía a un par, eran un par de magos más jóvenes que ella, que habían pertenecido a las filas inferiores del Lord, ella no había tenido idea de lo que había pasado con ellos, siempre supuso que estaban en alguno de los otros condados mágicos creados por el Ministro.

—Hay que darse prisa —apuró la voz de otro chico. Narcissa, pese al agarre giró un poco para ver al chico Browning, el menor de los dos hermanos que vivían al lado de su casa, Draco le había comentado alguna vez de lo mal que Lucius había actuado con ellos en el pasado.

Un estremecimiento de miedo recorrió su espalda recordando a Draco… No podía dejarlo solo, no ahora que la necesitaba tanto… No después de que Lucius había fallado como padre y los había abandonado antes de tiempo, no podía ella también hacerle sentir ese dolor, ese sufrimiento, dejarlo completamente solo.

—Ahora, Señora Malfoy —dijo con voz rasposa el mago que le tapaba la boca con bastante fuerza —, vamos a terminar de una vez por todas con esto…con los traidores que son los responsables de que todos nosotros estemos ahora sufriendo, cuando pudimos habernos alzado como vencedores.

—Apresúrate —repitió Browning impacientemente, Narcissa volvió a mirarlo, a implorar con su mirada, si hubiera tenido posibilidades de hablar hubiera rogado, no importaba la humillación con tal de no hacer sufrir más a Draco… _¡Oh, Draco, mi pobre niño!,_ pensó con pena, unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer a pesar de que trataba de contenerlas.

Otro mago, que había permanecido en silencio, de pie junto a ellos, se inclinó hacia ella, Narcissa lo conocía también, se trataba de Wren, otro mortífago de baja calaña, Narcissa recordaba vagamente haberlo visto discutiendo con Lucius y Nott en más de una ocasión.

—Este es el mejor espectáculo, la grandiosa señora Malfoy a nuestros pies…llorando ¿Acaso le provoca rogar, señora? ¿Rogar a la plebe de magos no dignos de alcanzar la confianza del Lord? Si no fuera por culpa de usted…

Narcissa trató de forcejear una vez más, pero el primer mago que había saltado sobre ella la tenía sujeta tan fuerte que casi podía sentir la piel de sus muñecas lacerándose, el peso del mago aumentó sobre su tórax, quitándole el aire.

—Ni lo intente, pensé que era una mujer lista, que sabría que no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra cinco de nosotros —le recriminó el mago, presionando más fuerte aún sus muñecas, no pudo evitar el gemido de dolor que escapó de sus labios y que se ahogó contra la mano que presionaba fuertemente su rostro contra el piso.

—Arriba —ordenó Wren, rápidamente los dos magos que la tenían sujeta se las ingeniaron para levantarla del piso y sacudirla un poco.

El primer golpe fue estremecedor. Cuando el mago que la sujetaba, y que era mucho más grande y fuerte de lo que parecía, la levantó casi en vilo y la lanzó hacia uno de los lados, Narcissa emitió un quejido mientras su espalda daba contra la pared, para luego resbalar como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo contra el suelo. Levantó la vista, ahora empañada, hacia los hombres que se acercaban a ella nuevamente, instintivamente se encogió en su sitio.

—Aléjense —pidió con voz ahogada y tratando de respirar, pero el aire parecía no querer llegar a sus pulmones.

—Puede gritar todo lo que quiera…nadie vendrá —advirtió Browning —, es cambio de turno, los aurores no estarán cerca al menos en unos cuantos minutos y para entonces ya habremos terminado aquí.

—¡No se atrevan! —gritó recuperando poco a poco las fuerzas, pero no le sirvió de mucho, el mismo mago que la había lanzado un momento antes la levantó de nuevo, sujetándola por los hombros y agitándola contra la pared una vez más. Narcissa sintió sus músculos resentirse por los golpes y como un dolor agudo y profundo se instalaba en su brazo tan solo un momento antes de escuchar el sonido de un hueso romperse.

—Acabemos con esto de una buena vez —ordenó Wren con voz que parecía aburrida. Narcissa, imposibilitada de movimiento por el dolor y el agarre del mago que la tenía contra la pared, vio con terror el brillo de un cuchillo plateado. Levantó la vista hacia el hombre, implorando.

—¡No! —exhaló a la vez que sentía la fría hoja sobre la piel de su garganta, casi ni sintió el corte, pero si la tibia sangre que comenzaba a caer sobre su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo.

—¡Vamos, Vamos! —apuró Browning, mientras jalaba a otro de los magos que había permanecido en silencio.

Narcissa aún fue conciente de su cuerpo cayendo y golpeando el frío piso. Cayó de lado, su rostro golpeando al suelo, pero no sintió dolor alguno, pudo ver las botas oscuras de los magos alejándose antes de que la oscuridad comenzara a nublar sus sentidos.

Por un instante casi estuvo segura de escuchar la voz de Draco, llamándola, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que todo saldría bien… y se aferró a esa voz y a ese recuerdo mientras se hundía cada vez más profundamente en aquella atrayente e irresistible oscuridad.

*****

_3 de abril de 1999, dormitorio de "El Hada Hermosa", escuela de Hogwarts, madrugada: _

Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado, le costaba respirar y su corazón latía con fuerza. A su lado, Harry se sentó rápidamente, mirando alrededor para luego reparar en él.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Harry algo asustado sujetándolo por los brazos para hacerlo girar lo suficiente para encararlo. Draco estaba pálido y parecía desorientado —¿Draco? —repitió.

Draco negó con la cabeza y miró a Harry.

—Creo que…tuve una pesadilla.

—¿Qué tipo de pesadilla?

—No lo sé —susurró Draco tratando de recordar, pero le fue imposible —, no puedo recordar.

—No te preocupes…no debe haber sido nada —le consoló Harry jalándolo para abrazarlo, Draco pareció algo perdido por un instante antes de corresponder al abrazo.

—Es raro… es como si de pronto… —Draco tragó y trató de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire —me siento extraño.

—Tal vez sea la presión por las clases, ya te he dicho cientos de veces que te presionas demasiado.

—No… —Draco se alejó del abrazo y miró hacia Harry nuevamente —. Tal vez sí sea eso —suspiró profundamente.

—Anda, vamos, tratemos de dormir un poco más, ya casi está amaneciendo.

—Sí —Draco se dejó caer en la cama y se abrazó a Harry, pero la incertidumbre y el miedo no se alejaron de él por mucho rato y mientras escuchaba la respiración pausada y calmada de Harry no podía dejar de intentar recordar qué era lo que había podido estar soñando para sentirse de esa manera, aunque no lo consiguió.

*****

Tal vez el cuerpo sin vida de Narcissa Malfoy no hubiese sido descubierto pronto si no hubiera sido por el aviso muggle: un trozo de madera vieja y corriente, pintada con letras negras, que había aparecido sobre su puerta esa mañana.

"_Aquí yace una traidora"_

Los aurores del turno de la mañana, sin embargo, demoraron un par de horas más en reparar en dicho letrero, hasta que Villiers, un auror de unos treinta años de edad que recién empezaba a hacer las guardias en ese condado mágico, caminó por todo lo largo de la calle, reconociendo el terreno y asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

En un inicio no había comprendido muy bien de que se trataba ese anuncio y había caminado con pasos decididos hacia la casa, pensando en llamar la atención de la persona que viví allí. En cuanto tocó la puerta esta se abrió sola, la cerradura estaba destrozada, como si la hubiesen golpeado. Dudando entre pedir refuerzos o continuar se detuvo en la puerta, mirando hacia la sala vacía. Finalmente se decidió por continuar avanzando.

—Auror del Ministerio de Magia —informó de acuerdo al reglamento—¿Hay alguien aquí?

No hubo repuesta, solo un pesado silencio. Caminó con lentitud a través de la sala y llegó a la cocina que se encontraba también vacía, frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—¿Se encuentra alguien en casa? —preguntó con voz más fuerte, pero nuevamente el silencio fue la respuesta.

Avanzó hacia la primera habitación, estaba vacía, dejó la puerta abierta y caminó unos cuantos pasos más, hacia la segunda habitación, empujó la puerta con cautela y la vio. El cuerpo de una mujer golpeada, vistiendo una bata blanca y rodeada por un gran charco de sangre, lo miraba inexpresivamente.

—Demonios —susurró antes de dar media vuelta e ir a llamar a sus compañeros.

*****

La profesora McGonagall avanzó por el pasillo rumbo a su oficina, caminaba con prisas, seguida del conserje, el señor Filch, que le había indicado que dos aurores esperaban por ella. El hombre no había podido averiguar la razón de la visita, al parecer los aurores habían informado que solo hablarían con la directora.

Dio la vuelta al último pasillo y los vio, ambos luciendo su túnica azul del uniforme oficial y conversando en murmullos.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros —saludó la profesora dándoles el alcance.

—Buenas tardes, directora McGonagall, mi nombre es Robert Spinrad, mi compañero: Dennis Mitchell —saludó uno de los hombres.

—Mucho gusto —replicó Mitchell.

—Bien… supongo que el asunto que los trae necesitará algo de privacidad —dijo mientras indicaba la gárgola—, Albus Dumbledore —susurró y la gárgola se movió dejándolos pasar.

—Verá, señora directora, lamentablemente estamos aquí por un tema delicado —empezó Spinrad una vez los tres hubieran tomado asiento dentro de la oficina de la directora.

—¿Alguno de mis alumnos está en problemas?

—No lo creo, aunque el asunto sí implica a uno de sus estudiantes…

—Pues hable de una vez, mientras más a prisa hable más a prisa solucionaremos este problema.

—No es un problema solucionable —explicó Mitchell, al que se le daba mejor dar malas noticias —: esta mañana ha habido un asesinato.

—¿Un asesinato? —preguntó con voz alarmada la profesora.

—Así es, en uno de los condados mágicos creados para el control de exonerados, en el de Rútland.

La profesora McGonagall no necesitó que le dijeran más, solo tenía un estudiante que vivía en ese condado.

*****

—¡Harry! —se quejó Draco soltando una pequeña carcajada, muy a su pesar.

—¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que… —Harry se agachó justo a tiempo mientras una de las almohadas volaba directamente hacia su cara —…que te cruces en el camino de —Harry agitó la varita, lanzando otra de las almohadas contra Draco que la esquivó apenas con las justas —…mis almohadas.

—Esto es estúpido —resolvió Draco cruzándose de brazos.

Harry le dio una mirada resentida y Draco aprovechó el momento para que otra almohada volara, está vez dándole a Harry en la cara, quien la sujetó con las manos y la lanzó al modo muggle contra Draco.

—Eres un tramposo —le reprendió Harry mientras no perdía el tiempo y hacía volar una almohada más contra el chico, que está vez no la pudo esquivar.

—Oh, vamos, no puedes esperar que todos jueguen limpio —protestó Draco sonriendo y lanzando la almohada nuevamente contra Harry —, además si más no recuerdo, dijiste guerra de almohadas, no de almohadas contra nosotros.

—Ya, pero eso fue antes de que… —Harry lanzó la almohada nuevamente contra Draco que saltó a un lado —…tú empezaras.

—Fue un pequeño error de calculo, anda déjalo ya —pidió Draco caminando hacia él.

—Pero me estaba divirtiendo —se quejó Harry.

—Conozco otras formas de divertirnos y distraernos de la tarea —le susurró Draco llegando ya a su altura, ambos habían pasado todo el día estudiando y haciendo las tareas hasta que Harry había declarado que se aburría y que necesitaba un receso, para segundos después empezar a jugar con las almohadas, haciendo que estas chocaran la una contra la otra, Draco no se había podido quedar mucho tiempo observando y había decidido participar, convirtiéndose luego en una guerra de almohadas.

—No sé para que me visto los sábados si siempre terminas quitándome la ropa —masculló Harry levantando los brazos para que Draco le quitara la sudadera que llevaba.

—Porque no podría concentrarme teniéndote desnudo sobre mi cama —le contestó Draco dando pequeños besos sobre la clavícula y el pecho.

—Sí… —Harry se sujetó de los hombros de Draco y suspiró profundamente—. Yo tampoco me podría concentrar de esa manera…

—¿Ves? Tengo razón —Draco se levantó y empujó con fuerza a Harry sobre la cama, antes de sentarse sobre él, empezando a besarlo en los labios mientras que con sus manos acariciaba los costados del torso desnudo, sentía las manos de Harry colándose bajo su sudadera y acariciando la espalda.

—Draco… —Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y que la lengua del chico ahora jugara sobre su cuello, cuando lo escuchó: una campana… Nunca había escuchado una campana allí.

—Draco —repitió levantando un poco el rostro y alejando, no sin pesar, a Draco de su cuello—, oigo una campana.

—¿Una campana? ¿La frase no es "Oigo campanas"? —preguntó divertido Draco —, no me imagino lo que escucharas entonces cuando… —se interrumpió escuchando ahora claramente el sonido de la campana.

—Te lo dije, ¿escuchas?

—Sí —Draco se puso en pie y caminó hacia el pasillo, donde la campana se hacía más sonora. Harry iba detrás de él, ambos se dieron una mirada interrogante cuando la campana sonó nuevamente.

—¿Hay alguien allí? —preguntó Draco algo preocupado.

—Señor Malfoy —llamó la voz severa de la profesora McGonagall, ambos dieron un bote sobre el piso y se miraron asustados —, es realmente importante que hable con usted, ¿me permite pasar?

—Yo… —Draco le hizo un ademán a Harry para que se ocultara en la habitación—…sí, sí, en un minuto —dijo tratando de parecer calmado, miró hacia el interior de la habitación donde Harry escondía sus libros, pateándolos de manera tosca, bajo la cama, para luego desaparecer bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Draco pensó que habría sido más simple el esconderse en el baño, pero no quiso retrazar más el ingreso de su profesora ni hacerla sospechar.

—Puede pasar, profesora —anunció Draco finalmente caminando hacia el cuadro de entrada, que se desvaneció dejando entrar no solo a la profesora McGonagall, sino también al profesor Cummings.

Draco les dio una mirada preocupada, cada vez más desconcertado, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de clases el jefe de su casa, el profesor Cummings, no habían ido ni una sola vez a su habitación y supuso que algo muy malo debería estar pasando para que los dos estuvieran allí.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Malfoy —le saludó el profesor Cummings luciendo su túnica verde oscura y el cabello gris sujeto en una cola debajo de la nuca. Draco había hablado con él en más de una ocasión y aunque por lo general parecía una persona de mal carácter no lo era tanto y nunca jamás había visto la mirada que ahora traía, parecía mucho más serio que antes.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo la profesora McGonagall llamando la atención de Draco y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —, prefiero que entremos, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Draco algo asustado por el trato tan cariñoso y fuera de lo común de su profesora. Miró alternativamente a ambos profesores pero ninguno se animó a decir nada.

—¿Qué es?

—Adentro, señor Malfoy —pidió finalmente Cummings caminando con pasos largos hasta el interior de la habitación, tanto Draco como la profesora McGonagall lo siguieron en silencio.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Draco cruzándose de brazos en cuanto los tres estuvieron en la habitación.

—Será mejor que tome asiento —señaló la profesora hacia la cama—, por favor —agregó viendo el gesto de fastidio de Draco, que finalmente accedió y se sentó al borde de la cama, aún con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos de manera desafiante.

Harry instintivamente se movió, aún bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y se paró a un lado de Draco, algo le decía que lo que le iban a decir no sería agradable.

Draco sentía su corazón cada vez más agitado, de pronto el recuerdo de haber despertado aquella mañana, asustado y ansioso… aquella pesadilla que no podía recordar, todo iba tomando una forma siniestra.

—Verá, señor Malfoy, es muy triste para mí tener que informar esto —empezó la profesora McGonagall. Draco clavó los ojos en ella, implorando, aunque no sabía aún por qué. Sintió una tibia y casi inexistente mano sobre su hombro, entendió que Harry estaba allí y eso lo hizo sentirse algo reconfortado —, esta mañana, casi al amanecer aparentemente, se cree que un grupo de magos entró a la casa de su madre y… —la profesora detuvo su relato, su expresión había cambiado totalmente, no se veía más severa o estricta, sino triste —…la atacaron.

—Ella… —Draco tragó y agachó la mirada, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y enterró la cabeza entre las manos, aún podía sentir, ahora mucho más fuerte, la presión de la mano de Harry sobre su hombro, pero el zumbido que se había instalado en su cabeza era mucho más fuerte que todo lo demás —¿Ella salió muy herida? —preguntó finalmente sin levantar la cabeza.

La mirada que intercambiaron el profesor Cummings y la profesora McGonagall le dio a entender a Harry que era mucho más grave que eso, y realmente lo sintió mucho, por Draco y por Narcissa. Presionó sus dedos en el hombro delgado de Draco con mucha más fuerza, como alertándolo de alguna manera para lo que seguía.

—Lamentablemente… —empezó el profesor Cummings a explicar mientras Draco levantaba la mirada, sus ojos grises se veían mucho más brillantes que minutos antes.

—¿Salió muy lastimada? —insistió Draco, el agarre de Harry aumentó un poco y la profesora McGonagall tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Cuando la mujer abrió la boca para responder, el corazón de Draco ya lo sabía, de alguna manera lo había sabido desde temprano y no había querido darse cuenta de eso.

—Lo siento, señor… Draco —se corrigió en el último momento —, realmente lo lamento, ella era una gran mujer y sé de la falta que te hará…

Draco apretó los labios y la miró fijamente durante un instante antes de desviar la mirada hacia el piso, su corazón latiendo a más velocidad aún, el miedo, la falta de aire, el terror y el temblor de su cuerpo, todo lo que le había despertado aquella mañana volvió multiplicado por mil, el agarre de Harry sobre su hombro no era suficiente, nada era suficiente para contenerlo, para detener la cantidad de terribles sensaciones que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

—Hijo —dijo Cummings poniéndose en cuclillas delante de Draco para estar a su altura, aunque Draco no levantó la mirada —, no hay nada que podamos hacer o decir para aliviarte, pero ten presente que estaremos aquí, tanto la directora como yo para que puedas hablar o para cualquier cosa que necesites y que te pueda ayudar.

Draco negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente, se iba sintiendo a cada momento más solo, recordó la última vez que la había visto, ella le había sonreído y él la había abrazado. ¡Cuánto daría por abrazarla ahora! Abrazarla y no soltarla nunca.

—¿Sufrió? —su voz salió ahogada, rasposa —¿Ella sufrió mucho?

—Tenemos entendido que no…lo hicieron de manera muggle —explicó la profesora McGonagall con voz temblorosa.

—¿Cuándo puedo ir a verla? A organizar todo… —Draco permanecía con la cabeza baja, no podía mirarlos, no podía dejar que lo miraran, sabía que en cualquier momento todo lo que estaba sintiendo se desbordaría y que luego no podría parar.

—El cuerpo de aurores está haciendo las investigaciones dentro de su casa y…el día de mañana puede usted ir al área de aurores a llenar el papeleo y luego…luego puede organizar todo lo necesario —explicó la profesora McGonagall aún manteniendo ese tono tembloroso.

—Por descontado que está usted exonerado de las clases de los siguientes días, sabemos que no hay nadie más que se pueda encargar de todos esos trámites —apoyó el profesor Cummings.

—No, no hay nadie más —respondió Draco, era más un comentario para él que para los profesores, era el reconocimiento de la verdad, de la realidad. _No había ya nadie más_— ¿Ya me puedo quedar solo?

—Claro que sí, señor Malfoy —respondió la profesora McGonagall —, un elfo le traerá algo de comer más tarde…

—No será necesario, no tengo hambre —declinó Draco.

Harry sintió ganas de de decirle a los dos profesores que se fueran, que ya era suficiente, que necesitaban dejarlo solo para poder abrazarlo y ayudarlo.

—Bien —la profesora McGonagall soltó un suspiro más —, de todas maneras lo haré. Lo espero el día de mañana en mi oficina para acompañarlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que haga falta hacer.

Draco no contestó, permaneció con la cabeza escondida entre las manos, respirando pesadamente y sin moverse. Sintió la palmada que le dio el profesor Cummings en la espalda y un instante después escuchó el cuadro de "El Hada Hermosa" cerrarse, pero aún así no se movió, ni cuando sintió a Harry deshacerse de la capa de invisibilidad y pararse a su lado. No podía moverse, no podía respirar, ni llorar, no podía hacer nada, así como finalmente no había podido hacer nada por ayudar a su madre.

—Draco… —llamó Harry tímidamente, ahora que los profesores se habían ido no sabía exactamente qué hacer, Draco permanecía en silencio, sentado al pie de la cama, sin moverse, sin reaccionar, sin mostrar ningún indicio siquiera de que estaba escuchando lo que decía.

—Lo siento —agregó en un murmullo y atinó a hacer lo único que creía que podía hacer. Se sentó sobre la cama, detrás de Draco y pasó un brazo algo tembloroso hacia adelante, por el abdomen del chico, apoyando su cabeza en la rígida espalda.

—Lo lamento mucho —siguió murmurando, pasando el otro brazo por adelante y abrazándolo completamente.

Draco escuchó las palabras de Harry y soltó un suave suspiro, pero sencillamente esas palabras, ni ningunas otras, nunca podrían hacerlo sentirse siquiera una milésima mejor. Simplemente se quedó allí, sintiendo el calor de Harry envolviéndolo y su respiración pausada sobre la nuca mientras recordaba los últimos minutos junto a su madre; la forma como él le había advertido acerca de las amenazas y la forma como ella se las había negado, la forma como ella le había dicho que lo quería mucho, su mirada que parecía saberlo todo, incluso lo que él no quería que supiera…todo lo que su madre significaba y había significado en su vida… no la vería más, no la escucharía, no le prepararía más la comida y compartirían una cena humilde pero agradable, conversando de tonterías y riendo… _No habría más mamá_…_nunca más_. La conclusión lo hizo estremecerse, apretó con más fuerza sus dedos entre sus cabellos, sintiendo incluso dolor, pero no le importó, no le importaba nada ya en realidad.

Y Harry permaneció en silencio, abrazado a él, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, ambos quietos hasta que la tarde llegó a su fin y la oscuridad inundó la habitación, las antorchas permanecieron apagadas y Draco permaneció quieto por lo que quedó de la noche, Harry, apoyado en su espalda, no sabía si estaba llorando o tal vez durmiendo, no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podían permanecer así, pero sí sabía que no se podía mover de allí, no podía soltar a Draco…

*****

—Draco —llamó Harry suavemente, era ya de madrugada, en unas cuantas horas se tendrían que levantar y Draco tendría que ir al Ministerio, Harry pensó que sería necesario que descansara al menos un par de horas —. Draco —llamó nuevamente separándose del abrazo y moviéndose para verlo a la cara.

Draco levantó la vista hacia Harry y con una mano acarició suavemente su mejilla, quiso decirle cuanto le quería, cuanto le agradecía que estuviera allí, que no lo hubiera dejado solo, pero se contuvo, simplemente asintió lentamente.

—Hay que dormir un poco.

—Sí…pero tal vez debas comer algo —comentó Harry señalando a un lado de la habitación donde había aparecido una bandeja con comida. Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza, subió las piernas hacia la cama y se arrastró hacia dentro.

—Dormiré —informó recostándose completamente sobre la cama y cerrando los ojos, estaba seguro de haber dormido algo cuando había estado sentado, pero los ojos le pesaban y se sentía tan cansado.

—Bien…yo estaré aquí —le dijo Harry tendiéndose a su lado y tomándolo de una mano, unos instantes después Draco se acercó más a él, abrazándolo completamente.

Rodeado del aroma y el calor de Harry, Draco cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, pensando en lo fuerte que debería lucir en unas cuantas horas, delante de todos y en lo mucho que tendría que hacer. Cuando por fin pudo dormir tuvo sueños en donde su madre aparecía y desaparecía, donde él la buscaba una y otra vez, llamándola y pidiéndole que apareciera y cuando lo hacía era para verla finalmente marcharse, junto a Lucius, a un lugar que él no podía llegar.

Cuando abrió los ojos los sintió ligeramente húmedos, se preguntó si es que habría estado llorando durante sus sueños. Harry todavía dormía a su lado, completamente quieto y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y con el dorso de la mano terminó de limpiarse los ojos antes de ponerse en pie.

Harry abrió los ojos y rápidamente se sentó, como siempre que lo despertaban de improviso, sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en Draco, que ya estaba de pie, camino al baño.

—Lamento haberte despertado —comentó Draco en voz baja.

—¿Cómo…? —Harry se sentía tan inútil— ¿Cómo te sientes?

_¿Cómo me siento?, s_e preguntó Draco y no supo que contestarse, no sabía como se sentía, o que debía sentir…solo la idea de su madre ya no esperándolo más a que llegara a casa…el no hablarle más…era como si de pronto se encontrara vacío.

—No lo sé —contestó honestamente.

—¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? Cualquier cosa…

—No… yo me daré un baño y luego…luego tengo que ver a la profesora McGonagall y hacer los…—su voz se atoró y sabía que no podía decirlo en voz alta sin quebrarse.

—-De acuerdo yo te esperaré aquí —respondió finalmente Harry levantándose también, Draco le dio una mirada pero no dijo nada más antes de meterse en el baño. Harry, mientras escuchaba la ducha abierta, se encargó de recoger todas sus cosas que la noche anterior habían quedado bajo la cama, así como de ordenar algunas de las de Draco.

Draco apenas y era conciente de sus movimientos o sus actos, terminó de ducharse y se vistió lo mejor que pudo, luego, acompañado de Harry, llegó hasta la puerta de la directora, en donde se despidieron, pese a que Harry lo quería acompañar, Draco sabía que eso no sería posible, así que subió solo y entró a la oficina de la directora.

El resto del día transcurrió también como en un sueño, no se enteró de casi nada, firmó una gran cantidad de pergaminos y de cosas que no entendía. Lo llevaron a la casa de su madre, donde le mostraron como había quedado todo, fue incapaz de permanecer más de medio minuto en la habitación de su madre, manchada de sangre…de su sangre, mientras el auror les explicaba la forma en que la habían asesinado.

Le enseñaron el cartel que habían dejado en la puerta de la casa y Draco sintió la amargura subiendo por su pecho… Traidora, eso era lo que había sido, eso era lo que había hecho, los había traicionado y había salvado a Harry para luego morir de esa manera tan…cruel.

Luego lo dejaron entrar a su habitación, por si tenía algunos objetos personales que retirar, pues esa casa que le correspondía a Narcissa ya no le correspondía a Draco porque él se quedaba en la escuela.

Draco paseó desinteresadamente por la pequeña habitación, recogiendo algunos libros y frascos, abrió los cajones solo por hacer algo más con las manos y en el último cajón de su cómoda lo encontró: una pequeña caja de madera de color verde, era bastante sencilla.

Frunció el ceño; esa caja no estaba allí cuando había partido a la escuela semanas antes. La cargó junto con sus demás cosas, esperando poder abrirla al llegar a la escuela. De la habitación de su madre solamente rescató un gancho plateado de cabello, uno que había visto a su madre usar constantemente y un par de fotografías, una familiar de cuando él tenía menos de diez años y otra donde solo aparecían su madre y su padre, ambos bastante jóvenes, Draco pensó que tal vez había sido tomada antes de casarse.

La profesora McGonagall, tal como le había prometido, permaneció a su lado casi todo el día, excepto el momento en el que tuvo que ir a reconocer el cuerpo de su madre. La profesora protestó, dijo que ya todos sabían que se trataba de ella y que mostrarle eso a su hijo era algo cruel, pero los aurores no la escucharon, argumentaron que se trataba de la ley y que no tenían más opción que cumplirla.

Ese fue el momento en que Draco se dio cuenta de todo. El momento en que entendió que era realidad, que en verdad _eso _estaba pasando; cuando entró a aquel frió lugar, lleno de camillas cubiertas por sábanas blancas y un hombre lo guió hasta el fondo. Sobre la camilla, cubierta completamente por una de esas sábanas blancas, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer. Draco se sostuvo del borde de la camilla cuando el hombre levantó la sábana lentamente, vio el corte en su cuello, vio el golpe en su rostro, su cabello rubio, desordenado y puesto de cualquier manera hacia atrás… Su madre…la que había sido su madre yacía inmóvil y sin vida en esa camilla, de donde no se levantaría más.

Sabe que asintió y contestó a las preguntas porque lo dejaron salir, sabe que caminó de vuelta por el camino correcto porque finalmente se encontró nuevamente junto a su profesora, pero no era conciente, era como si todo alrededor fuera blando e inestable, se movía como un cuerpo sin voluntad, dejándose llevar a donde le indicaban y haciendo lo que le pedían, pero sin enterase de más nada.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando volvió a la escuela, la profesora le había dicho que ya todo había concluido, que podrían efectuar el entierro al siguiente día, pero que él les tendría que indicar donde. Draco había dado el nombre del único cementerio que conocía, en donde estaba Yarik, porque el de la Mansión, en donde todos los Malfoy y sus esposas eran enterrados ya no le pertenecía, ya nada le pertenecía.

Caminando a su habitación entendió que en realidad esa guerra si le había quitado todo…y no solo todo lo material, también algo más; su familia, sus amigos, Yarik, todo, se lo había llevado todo y lo habían dejado solo y abandonado.

Entró a su habitación, los ojos le picaban y sabía que en cualquier momento podría romper a llorar, pero no quiso, apretó los puños y tragó duro, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta, no lloraría…porque sabía que si en algún momento empezaba no terminaría jamás…tenía tanto porque llorar…y a su madre no le gustaba verlo llorar.

Harry estaba sentado tras el escritorio, parecía preocupado, incluso afligido. Se puso en pie en cuanto sintió a Draco entrar.

—Hola…

—Hola —contestó Draco con voz fría y pausada—. ¿Has estado aquí todo el día?

—Sí… quería asegurarme que llegaras bien y… ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó nuevamente.

—¿Podría?...es decir yo… —Draco se desabotonó la túnica poco a poco y le dio una mirada extraña a Harry—. Yo necesito estar solo ahora.

—¿Solo?

—Por favor… sólo…déjame un rato solo.

Harry le dio una mirada preocupada, la voz de Draco se escuchaba tan calmada, pero tan carente de emoción, tan vacía…

—No sé si es buena idea… ¿Has comido algo el día de hoy?

Draco suspiró profundamente y simplemente se dio la vuelta y se metió al baño, no quería repetirle a Harry que necesitaba estar solo, simplemente esperaba que lo comprendiera…que lo entendiera.

Harry se quedó de pie, en medio de la habitación, en silencio, indeciso, hasta que finalmente decidió darle el gusto a Draco, sabía que estaba siendo de alguna manera egoísta y sobre protector, Draco necesitaba estar solo, asimilar algunas cosas y probablemente no lo haría si lo tenía cerca dando vueltas. Con algo de pesar recogió sus cosas, se puso la capa de invisibilidad y se alejó por el pasillo, saliendo finalmente de la habitación.

*****

Cuando llegó a su sala común se encontró con Ginny y un gran grupo de chicos Gryffindor, todos hablando en susurros, algo le dio desconfianza en todo eso, pero no tenía cabeza para preocuparse por ellos en ese momento. Caminó de largo, hasta donde sus amigos estaban sentados, en una de las esquinas, leyendo en silencio.

—¡Harry! —saludó Hermione algo enfadada —. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

—Ocupado…

—¿Has leído el profeta? —preguntó Ron.

—No —admitió Harry, recién dándose cuenta de que probablemente allí habría algo de información respecto a Narcissa, a su asesinato—. ¿Lo tienen aquí?

—Sí —Hermione metió la mano a su mochila y un momento después sacaba el diario y lo ponía delante de Harry, el titular bailando delante de él era cualquier cosa menos lo que esperaba:

"_**Mundiales de quidditch comenzarán a realizarse en tan solo unos meses"**_

—¿Mundiales de quidditch? —preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, compañero —contestó Ron con una enorme sonrisa—, será genial…aunque será en Alemania, pero creo que si juntamos algo de oro desde ahora…y ajustamos horarios, claro, podremos ir…

—¿Mundiales de quidditch? —repitió Harry incrédulo.

—¿Qué otra noticia esperabas?

—No lo sé… —Harry se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sobre la silla, su mente viajando hacia Draco nuevamente, preguntándose si es que se encontraría bien y si es que verdaderamente lo que necesitaba era estar solo.

*****

Después de tomar un baño caliente decidió ordenar todo lo que había traído de la casa de su madre. Vació el morral sobre la cama y empezó a guardar los frascos y libros, caminando lentamente una y otra vez por la habitación, sentía que era correcto mantenerse en movimiento, eso retrazaría el momento en que debía detenerse a pensar.

Le dio varias vueltas a la cajita verde que había traído de la casa de su madre, era bastante simple, sin adornos, ni siquiera una "M" o alguna otra inicial o grabado, solo madera verde. Luego de un momento más de indecisión la abrió.

Dentro habían solo unas cuantas cosas: un anillo de oro, delgado, con pequeñas piedras verdes incrustadas en todo el rededor, Draco lo conocía, era el anillo de matrimonio de su madre, ese anillo estaba unido por una cadena a otro más, uno del mismo tipo y material, pero con una sola piedra incrustada, también lo conocía, era el de su padre. Extrañamente nunca le había preguntado a su madre porque ya no usaba el anillo que le había visto puesto durante casi toda su vida, incluso había pensado que el Ministerio se lo habría quitado al igual que sus demás pertenencias.

Encontró además un pequeño relicario de lo que al parecer era plata, no tuvo problemas en abrirlo, en el interior había una foto de Draco, una de cuando tenía once años e iba a partir a la escuela, recordaba muy bien cuando se la habían tomado, estaba tan ansioso por irse ya a la escuela que no se quedaba quieto ante la paciente cámara del fotógrafo, que esa mañana tomó al menos una docena de fotografías antes deque sus padres quedaran conformes. Decidió que aquel relicario lo pondría junto a su madre al día siguiente, al fin si ella lo había guardado era porque lo apreciaba mucho, sería de alguna manera, una forma de acompañarla.

También había una pequeña bolsa de tela oscura, en su interior había algo de oro, seguramente lo que su madre guardaba tan cuidadosamente en caso de tener alguna emergencia. Ni siquiera lo contó o le prestó demasiada atención, dejándolo de lado para continuar mirando lo demás: una gran cantidad de fotos. Algunas eran de Narcissa junto a sus hermanas o sus padres, en algunos lugares que él lamentablemente no conocía o recordaba. Otras tantas de Draco de pequeño, en algunas solo, en otras junto a uno de sus padres o a los dos. Draco acarició casi con reverencia cada una de ellas, su madre y su padre lucían tan jóvenes y felices… Se entretuvo más tiempo observando una fotografía navideña en la que ellos tres estaban junto al árbol, uno muy grande e iluminado, en ella Draco no tenía más de ocho años, no recordaba haberse tomado esa foto. Siguió con los ojos los movimientos de los tres, su padre tomando la mano de Narcissa, mientras Draco levantaba el rostro para verlos con un brillo en los ojos antes de sonreír a la cámara. Aquella había sido una época tan feliz, cuando era niño, cuando su familia estaba completa y ahora, ahora no existía más esa familia, ahora no existía más nada que él. Ahora estaba solo.

_Solo _se dijo. Esa era la forma a como debería acostumbrarse a andar. Solo. Sin su madre, sin su padre. Ya no quedaba nada de los Malfoy, excepto él. Alguien había juzgado y condenado a su padre a muerte y alguien había irrumpido la casa de su madre y la había asesinado.

Recordó con algo de rabia, apretando los puños entre las sábanas, que habían asesinos sueltos por allí, asesinos de su madre, gente que había decidido tomar la justicia por su cuenta y que lo habían obligado a quedarse solo.

Los aurores habían dicho que nada se podía hacer, que probablemente se trataba de un grupo aislado de mortífagos no capturados en busca de venganza y justicia. Que al no usar magia no habían dejado ningún rastro para seguirlos, pero que si en algún momento tenían la oportunidad y los atrapaban, los condenarían por ese acto. Draco sabía que era mentira, que no se esforzarían, así existiese otra manera de conseguir rastros y pruebas ellos no lo harían, porque simplemente se trataba de una mortífaga más que había muerto, asesinada por su propia gente, una menos de la cual cuidar.

Negó con la cabeza y apretó los dientes, esperando que la poción para dormir hiciera efecto en él, a su madre no le gustaba que las tomara, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no había forma de que pudiera continuar despierto, luchando con sus propios pensamientos, recuerdos y deseos de venganza, sentía que de un momento a otro podría volverse loco, prefería el dormir sin sueños.

*****

El día lunes Draco no bajó a desayunar. Harry casi esperaba eso, sabía que le habían dado unos cuantos días libres y lo más probable era que Draco aún necesitase tiempo para reponerse. Aunque había estado tentado a ir antes del desayuno a verlo, se había contenido, cada vez más convencido de que Draco sabía lo que hacía y lo que necesitaba y no queriendo imponerle su presencia, pensando que la noche sería más oportuna para visitarlo.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Hermione en voz alta, dejando el diario sobre la mesa, Harry había comprobado que en el titular no había nada acerca de la muerte de Narcissa y supuso que finalmente los aurores simplemente habían escondido el hecho.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó alarmado Ron —, de pronto me recuerdas a… —negó con la cabeza y Harry supo que Ron pensaba en esa época en que los tres leían el diario buscando saber quien más había muerto.

—Es Narcissa, aquí dice que la han asesinado —señaló Hermione girando el diario hacia sus amigos. Efectivamente, en una pequeña columna al borde de la página cinco, sin ninguna imagen, se podía leer:

"_**Mortífaga Narcissa Malfoy fue encontrada ayer muerta en su casa, en el condado mágico para mortífagos liberados: Rútland"**_

_La mañana del día de ayer se encontró el cuerpo de la que fuera una de las mortífagas más importantes del círculo de Riddle y que luego, según tenemos algunas referencias de su juicio, ayudó a Harry Potter a burlar a Riddle. Se dice que esta ayuda fue importante y decisiva para el chico de oro y que esa fue básicamente la razón tanto de su liberación como la de su hijo. _

_El entierro se realizará el día de hoy aunque la familia, (en este caso, solo un miembro queda ya: el controvertido Draco Malfoy, de dieciocho años, uno de los mortífagos más jóvenes) no ha dado declaraciones ni ha indicado el lugar en que el cuerpo será enterrado._

_Los aurores nos dijeron que seguirán investigando acerca de este extraño crimen. _

Ron y Harry, casi a la misma vez, giraron para ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin, solo para constatar una vez más que Draco no se encontraba allí.

—Pobre…la han asesinado —comentó Hermione, tomando nuevamente el diario —. No se lo merecía.

—Ella no tendría porque estar allí en primer lugar —opinó Harry poniéndose en pie.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Ron.

—A buscar a McGonagall, ella debe saber donde será el entierro.

—No creo que el hurón…

—¡Ron! Por favor, que su madre acaba de morir —protestó Hermione, Ron se puso colorado y cerró la boca —. Y creo que Ron tiene razón, Harry después de todo no creo que Malfoy encuentre agradable que aparezcas por allí.

—No me importa eso —replicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros —. Y no se lo comenten a nadie.

Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza y vieron a Harry alejarse.

—No creo que Malfoy lo deje estar en el entierro de su madre —susurró Ron.

—Tampoco yo, pero si Harry quiere intentarlo es su tema… De verdad me da pena que la hayan matado, ahora Draco no tiene a nadie más.

Ron asintió, compartiendo la opinión de su novia.

*****

Corrió por los pasillos hasta la gárgola de piedra, agitado y con un pinchazo en el costado por la velocidad a la que había corrido y se inclinó hacia delante, susurrando la contraseña.

—Albus Dumbledore.

La gárgola de piedra se movió y él subió rápidamente la rampa hasta la puerta de la oficina de la directora, tocando con bastante impaciencia.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall abriendo la puerta de mala manera y luciendo realmente asombrada de tener a Harry delante.

—Profesora, hola, —jadeó Harry —, necesito hablar con usted.

—Pues hable de una vez, estoy a punto de salir y…

—Lo sé —Harry se enderezó completamente —, necesito que me diga donde enterraran a Narcissa Malfoy para poder ir.

—No creo que sea adecuado, señor Potter, se ha cuidado de no dar mayor información al respecto, no quiero que ese entierro intimo se convierta en una rueda de prensa.

—Iré bajo la capa, si es que eso la deja tranquila, pero por favor…

—Señor Potter, eso es algo que solo le corresponde decidir al señor Malfoy y él ya salió hacia el lugar…debo alcanzarlo en tan solo un instante y me está retrazando.

—Iré bajo la capa —repitió Harry empezando a perder la paciencia —, él no notará mi presencia, nadie lo hará. Por favor, usted sabe que Narcissa…

La profesora apretó más los labios pero finalmente asintió

—Póngase la capa y le prohíbo sacársela o acercarse al señor Malfoy, ya le he dicho que no quiero que se convierta en una rueda de prensa y menos importunar al muchacho en un momento así.

—No, no me portaré mal —prometió Harry entrando a la oficina y sacando de la mochila la capa, si a la profesora McGonagall le pareció extraño que Harry, junto a sus libros tuviera también la capa no dijo ni hizo ningún gesto para expresarlo. Harry dejó la mochila en la oficina de la directora y junto a ella, escondido ya bajo su capa de invisibilidad, tomó un traslador que los llevó a un gran parque. O eso parecía al inicio.

*****

Draco suspiró nuevamente, lucía una túnica negra, sin corbata ni mucho adorno, solo una túnica negra simple, su cabello estaba como siempre, suelto y se agitaba con el viento de la mañana, pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer, anunciando que tal vez en unas horas más llovería.

Miraba fijamente hacia el ataúd negro que estaba flotando en el aire, sobre un hueco profundo en la tierra.

Levantó la vista, los ojos grises, fríos y serenos observaron a la profesora McGonagall, que había aparecido instantes antes, avanzar hacia él.

—Señor Malfoy…

—¿Por qué demoró tanto? —preguntó Draco algo extrañado, la profesora iba detrás de él, que había tenido que tomar un traslador junto a un auror para no romper con el reglamento. El auror estaba en el fondo, observando las tumbas y paseando para darle algo de privacidad y vigilar el lugar. Draco pensó que mientras más lejos estuviera mejor.

Harry caminó lentamente, apartándose de la profesora McGonagall y acercándose a Draco, ignoraba la razón por la cual el chico no le había dicho nada acerca de que el entierro sería esa mañana, pero sí sabía que no podía dejarlo solo en eso, por mucho que se lo pidiera.

—Una demora sin importancia…creo que ya podríamos empezar…

—El oficiador está allá —señaló Draco hacia la espalda de la mujer donde un hombre bastante anciano fumaba de una pipa y miraba hacia el cielo distraídamente, lucía una túnica azul oscura. La profesora McGonagall asintió rápidamente y se alejó caminando hacia el hombre. Harry aprovechó el momento para terminar de pararse junto a Draco y tomarle la mano.

—¿Qué demonios? —chilló Draco mirando asustado hacia la nada.

—Draco —saludó Harry apretando más su mano a la de Draco, que ya no trató de soltarse —. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de que el entierro sería hoy?

—Ya te dije que quería estar solo —contestó Draco mirando hacia la profesora que hablaba con el anciano, ambos lo hacían en susurros, sin mirarlo a él.

—Bien, puede que lo hayas dicho pero no es lo que necesitas, y menos en este momento.

—Pero, Harry…

—No, Draco, yo me quedaré y estaré aquí quieto, sin decir ni hacer nada, solo a tu lado.

Draco giró nuevamente hacia la nada y asintió, no insistió en que Harry soltara su mano, pasó ambas manos hacia atrás para que nadie notara lo extraño que se veía sin una mano, cubierta por la capa de invisibilidad y así se quedaron ambos de pie, mientras el anciano llegaba junto a la profesora McGonagall.

—Creo que estamos todos ya —dijo el anciano mirando a Draco con algo de, según creyó Harry, lástima.

El funeral se inició, pero Draco solo podía prestar atención al ataúd negro y a la tibieza de la mano de Harry sobre la suya. No prestó realmente interés a lo que el hombre decía, comprendía bien el mensaje y la situación…su madre se había ido, y se había ido para siempre. Su familia, todo lo que había conocido antes había terminado de esa manera, su padre muerto, ahora su madre muerta y él… no sabía ya que sería de él.

Cuando el ataúd comenzó a descender Harry lo sintió temblar, apretó mucho más fuerte su mano y lamentó estar bajo la capa de invisibilidad y no poder abrazarlo y sostenerlo como seguramente necesitaba.

Draco se contuvo y se las arregló para frenar las lágrimas que ya estaban por salir, mientras la tierra cubría el ataúd y mientras la blanca lápida aparecía, trazando con letras curvas y bellas el nombre de su madre.

Se quedó de pie allí mucho rato más solo mirándola y sin animarse a moverse, a dejarla sola en verdad. Hasta que finalmente el auror le advirtió que debía volver. Solo entonces vio que la profesora McGonagall seguía allí, delante de él y que el anciano mago se había marchado ya.

—Creo que iré yo delante —informó la profesora McGonagall mirando hacia ambos lados, Draco supuso que buscaba a Harry. Apretó suavemente su mano y luego lo sintió alejarse, sintió frío y soledad por la ausencia pero no dijo nada, simplemente vio a la profesora tomar el traslador y desaparecer.

—Ahora tú —indicó el auror extendiendo la pequeña caja de chocolates vacía que hacía de traslador. Draco negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un paso.

—Solo un minuto —pidió mientras se agachaba y recogía un pequeño puño de tierra, soltó un pequeño suspiro. Las ganas de llorar imponiéndose nuevamente a su autodominio. Cerró los ojos y la recordó una vez más: su sonrisa y sus palabras, la forma como le había dicho que lo quería. Apretó con fuerza la pequeña cantidad de tierra entre sus dedos y dijo casi sin voz:

—Adiós, mamá.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Zafy


	20. 20: ABRÁZAME

Hola a todos… ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? Espero que la hayan pasado bien XD

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios que me dejaron por el capítulo anterior…

Ahora sí a leer:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"**

**CAPÍTULO 20: "ABRÁZAME"**

**

* * *

  
**

Take away the pain, inside my soul  
And I'm afraid, so all alone  
Take away the pain, that burning in my soul  
Cause I'm afraid that I'll be all alone  
So just hold me, hold me, hold me

_**H**__**old on to my heart WASP**_

Llévate el dolor, dentro de mi alma

Y tengo miedo, y estoy solo

Llévate el dolor, esta ardiendo mi alma

Porque tengo miedo de llegar a estar solo

Así que solo abrázame, abrázame, abrázame…

_h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = R S M m U Y Y d j d M  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_Abril de 1999, Hogwarts._

Harry entendía que Draco necesitaba tiempo, que había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte y duro y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo a que doliera menos, solo estar allí para apoyarlo a pasar el tramo.

Sin embargo, tres semanas después empezaba a sospechar que Draco no iba camino a ninguna recuperación.

Draco estaba apagado y parco todo el tiempo, apenas e intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con él por las noches o cuando tenía que explicarle algo a Harry sobre las clases y entonces lo hacía con poco ánimo, no lo había visto sonreír y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera parecía cambiar el estado taciturno en que se encontraba.

Tampoco se enfadaba, Harry podía pasearse a su alrededor haciendo toda la bulla posible o picarlo de una y mil maneras y Draco no reaccionaba, simplemente es como si de pronto cualquier rastro de emoción, ya fuera bueno o malo, hubiera desaparecido con la muerte de su madre.

Seguía con su estricto horario de clases y estudios, incluso desde la misma tarde del funeral: no había faltado a ninguna clase, ni había bajado sus notas, aunque sí se dejaba ver menos en el Gran Comedor, saltándose sobre todo los desayunos. Seguía sin responder a los insultos de sus compañeros, aunque no volvieron a aparecer pancartas ni carteles insultándolo por ser gay, no obstante una semana antes circularon unos cuantos volantes que tenían una leyenda muy parecida a la del Expreso de Hogwarts, los profesores habían decomisado todos esos volantes, pero, al igual que en los casos anteriores no habían dado con el culpable.

Por las noches, antes de volver a la torre de Gryffindor (porque Draco argumentaba que por el momento no deseaba que Harry se quedara a dormir en su habitación, ni siquiera los fines de semana) Harry besaba a Draco de forma amable, cariñosa y consoladora, aunque Draco siempre terminaba apartándose de él.

Durante las siguientes semanas el comportamiento se repitió, Draco no quería incluso algunas veces que lo bese de despedida, ni de saludo, que lo abrace y menos que le insinúe siquiera el ir a la cama, siempre argumentaba que estaba cansado o que no estaba de humor, ni siquiera para dejarse abrazar.

Harry empezó a creer que realmente estaba perdiendo a Draco, que se estaba sumergiendo en las pantanosas aguas de la depresión y el abandono y él no quería dejarlo así, no quería dejarlo ir tan fácil…

—¿Y qué tal si este fin de semana nos escapamos a Hogsmade? —preguntó Harry aquella noche, solo por preguntar algo e iniciar una conversación en el silencio que se le estaba haciendo demasiado pesado —, sería divertido.

—No puedo, sabes que arriesgo más que el que me expulsen de la escuela —respondió Draco sin levantar la vista del simulacro de examen que le había prestado el profesor Monroe —, pero si estás aburrido tal vez puedas hacerlo con tus amigos, después de todo te pasas todo el tiempo encerrado aquí.

—No estoy encerrado… me gusta estar aquí —contestó Harry sentándose sobre la cama. Draco solo se encogió de hombros —. En todo caso, la idea era hacerlo contigo… no con ellos.

—No se me apetece, y es peligroso.

—Pienso que estás demasiado tiempo metido aquí, que tal vez necesitas algo de diversión.

—No tengo tiempo para andar divirtiéndome, Harry —reprochó Draco con el ceño fruncido —-y he pasado metido aquí todo el curso, solo quedan dos meses.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Lo cierto es que no.

—¿Podrías…? —Harry se acercó al escritorio y puso una mano sobre el pergamino que Draco leía —¿Podrías al menos mirarme cuando te hable?

Draco suspiró cansadamente y levantó la vista hacia Harry.

—Es un comportamiento muy maduro el tuyo, la verdad.

—No me vengas con esas —se quejó Harry.

—Bien, ¿entonces que es lo que quieres que te diga? Mientras más rápido me lo digas más rápido te complazco y podré regresar a algo importante, como estudiar.

—¿Es decir que lo que yo diga o tenga no es importante?

—Harry, en serio no es el momento, estoy ocupado, si algo te molesta dilo de una vez, sino, déjame estudiar.

—Estudiar, estudiar y estudiar, es lo único que sabes hacer.

—Te recuerdo que es lo único que puedo hacer. Cuando te hiciste mi amigo era lo que hacía, no he cambiado en absoluto y discúlpame por no tener el tiempo suficiente para idolatrar un poco tu ego, pero realmente hay que ponernos prioridades.

—Tú siempre has sido una de mis prioridades —replicó Harry —pero aparentemente las tuyas han cambiado.

—Mi prioridad siempre ha sido estudiar y sacar esa beca, así que no te hagas el ofendido, tú fuiste uno de los primeros en decirme que debía intentar conseguirla, y eso hago, lo intento, así que si me permites, quita tu mano y déjame continuar.

—¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso aquí?

—Solo contesta.

—Claro que te quiero, pero ahora, en este instante estoy algo ocupado.

—¿Y cuando dejarás de estarlo?

—Mira, Harry…

—No, mira tú, Draco —interrumpió Harry apartándose del escritorio finalmente y recogiendo sus cosas de la cama —entiendo por lo que estás pasando, entiendo lo mal que te puedes sentir por lo de tu madre, pero estás tan… —Harry se detuvo y miró a Draco a los ojos, a aquellos ojos grises que ya no brillaban como antes —tan distinto, no eres tú, eres una versión sin emoción del Draco al que yo quiero.

—No me digas que sabes lo que siento, porque no lo haces, Harry, no sabes lo que es tener una madre y luego perderla, y yo soy así, si no soy la maravillosa versión que imaginabas, pues allí está la puerta, eres libre de irte, nada ni nadie te detiene.

—Sé lo que es perder a alguien, he perdido mucha gente durante la guerra —reclamó Harry enfadándose más aún por el comentario de su madre.

—¡No es lo mismo! —gritó Draco poniéndose en pie.

—No, claro que no, pero… —Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y dejó sus cosas sobre la cama nuevamente —; Draco, no lo estás manejando bien… te conozco, te estás guardando todo lo que sientes y eso tampoco está bien, te hará daño.

—¡Qué sabrás tú de lo que me hace o no daño!

—Lo sé porque te quiero, porque te conozco… simplemente lo sé… estás aquí encerrado y no me refiero a la habitación sino a tu mente, tus sentimientos, los han encerrado todos queriendo aparentar que todo está bien cuando no es así… y entiendo que estés triste pero no sirve de nada lo que estás haciendo.

—No hables de lo que no sabes —siseó Draco caminando hacia el lado opuesto de Harry, sintiendo su pequeña realidad tambaleándose, sintiendo que los muros que con esfuerzo había levantado alrededor de su pena se iban destruyendo, y no podía permitírselo, mostrarse débil, dejarse llevar por el dolor…

—Ya te he dicho que sí lo sé —Harry avanzó un par de pasos hacia Draco, viendo en él algo diferente, viendo la pena aflorar nuevamente —; tu madre, Narcissa, estoy seguro que era una buena mujer y que te quería y…

—¡Cállate! —gritó de pronto Draco pegándose más a la pared como si así se pudiera alejar de las palabras de Harry —¡No hables de ella! No te atrevas…

—Draco…

—¡No! Te he dicho que te calles, que me dejes solo, no quiero escucharte.

—Tu madre no querría verte así… ella querría verte…

—¡Qué no hables te he dicho! —chilló Draco avanzando y empujando a Harry para salir de la habitación, no se había permitido pensar en ella porque dolía, y mucho, no podría soportarlo, así como tampoco soportar a Harry hablando de ella, a nadie mencionándola —. ¡Déjame en paz! —las manos de Harry lo sujetaron por los brazos evitándole el salir.

—¡No! Escucha, sé lo que haces, el querer apartarla de tu mente no hará que deje de doler… —dijo Harry al final con voz calmada, Draco temblaba suavemente y sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría de derrumbarse.

—¡Deja de decir que lo sabes todo! —gritó Draco tratando de soltarse del agarre de Harry —, de decir que sabes lo que pienso, o siento, o lo que ella querría, no eres nadie para darte esas confianzas.

—¡Soy quien te quiere! —también gritó Harry agitándolo un poco, ya que Draco seguía forcejeando —¡Soy tu amigo, y más que eso; tu novio y te conozco, Draco!

—¡Vete al demonio! ¡Suéltame! —finalmente Harry cedió, ambos se dieron una mirada resentida y entonces Draco echó a correr hacia el pasillo, Harry se quedó de pie, mirándolo irse sin saber que más hacer, sin saber si seguirlo o si esperarlo, Draco había de alguna manera reaccionado, pero no de la manera que él hubiera querido.

Finalmente sacó su mapa del merodeador y lo vio corriendo escaleras arriba, nadie se cruzaba en su camino, lo cual era bueno, lo último que necesitaba era que Draco se metiera en una confrontación. Lo vio llegar al sexto piso y luego entrar a uno de los baños, la mota de Myrtle la llorona apareció instantáneamente.

Harry se sentó sobre la cama a esperar…

*****

Corrió, necesitaba alejarse, alejarse de Harry, de sus palabras, de las cosas que le decía, del nombre de su madre…

No supo como, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en los baños del sexto piso, esos que había visitado bastante durante los dos cursos pasados, aunque aquella fantasma no había aparecido durante su último curso, supuso que ella sabría que ahora era un mortífago y estaría enfadada…

—Has vuelto —dijo la voz chillona de la fantasma, Draco la enfocó a través del espejo roto sobre el lavabo, casi había estado esperando a que apareciera.

—Hola.

—¿Por qué no habías venido antes? Pensé que vendrías… pero todos ustedes son iguales, no les interesa visitar a una simple fantasma.

Draco hizo una mueca de descontento.

—He estado muy ocupado, por si no te has enterado ya no me es muy simple andar por la escuela.

La fantasma pareció desaparecer por el piso y Draco arqueó una ceja, un instante después salía por la tubería del lavabo que Draco tenía enfrente, haciéndolo sobresaltar y retroceder un par de pasos.

—Lo he escuchado todo —comentó ella sonriendo y jugando con su cabello —, todo lo que dicen de ti, todo lo que pasó…

—Sabes entonces porque no he venido.

—¿Y cómo es que ahora estás aquí?

—No lo sé… yo solo llegué aquí —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros, su respiración estaba ya más calmada aunque no se sentía con ánimos de volver aún a su habitación.

—Aún estás triste… me pregunto si es que alguna vez te podré ver sonriendo… ¿Alguna vez me dejarás verte sonreír? —preguntó acercándose más a él. Draco, acostumbrado a su trato, no se alejó, solo negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo… no creo tener más razones para sonreír.

—Uno de los fantasmas me contó lo de tus padres… fue trágico… la muerte siempre lo es.

—Lo es —contestó fríamente.

—¿Por eso estás triste ahora?

—Tal vez… tal vez sea ya mi estado natural…

Myrtle soltó una carcajada escandalosa y atravesó el cuerpo de Draco, para pararse detrás, mirándolo por el reflejo del espejo sucio y roto. Draco sintió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo por eso pero aún así no se movió.

—Tú y la dama gris podrían hacer una perfecta pareja, ella también es triste.

Draco bufó —No lo creo… primero tendría que morir aquí y luego ser un fantasma…

—Te observé, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué?

—El curso pasado, cuando te alejabas de los demás y venías aquí, te observé…

—¿Por qué nunca me hablaste?

—No lo sé… estaba enfadada… escuché lo de los mortífagos que metiste aquí, sin embargo más de una vez estuve tentada a hablarte porque no parecías tan malo como decían… parecías demasiado triste, aunque ahora lo pareces más.

—Sí… supongo que debo parecerlo.

—¿Te despediste de ella?

—¿De quién?

—De tu madre… ella fue la que murió ¿cierto? ¿Te despediste de ella?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé… no podría saberlo, ella estaba sola en casa cuando pasó y yo… —su voz se quebró, por primera vez, desde que le habían dicho que su madre había muerto, sintió las ganas de llorar casi como una necesidad.

—Yo estaba aquí cuando morí… mis padres estaban lejos, ellos también se sintieron culpables por dejarme aquí y estar tan lejos... creo que hasta el final de sus días se sintieron así.

—Ellos… —su voz sonó ahogada —ellos no podrían haberlo adivinado, ni evitado, creo…

—Cierto —convino Myrtle mirándolo a través del espejo y asintiendo —creo que se le dice "Así es la vida".

Draco asintió torpemente, entendiendo lo que ella le quería dar a entender y se giró hacia Myrtle —Debo… quiero irme.

—Claro… trata de venir más seguido, tal vez uno de estos días me sorprendes y hasta sonríes.

Draco no contestó simplemente hizo el camino de vuelta a su dormitorio con pasos lentos, como si las piernas le pesaran, como si todo el cuerpo le pesara y los pasillos se volvieran aplastantes, acercándose cada vez más a él, asfixiándolo.

Cruzó el retrato de "El Hada Hermosa" y siguió hasta su habitación, donde Harry estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, sobre la cama.

Harry miró su estado, mucho más pálido de lo que había salido minutos antes, parecía tan perdido.

—¿Estás…? —empezó a preguntar.

—No —interrumpió Draco, adivinando su pregunta —. No lo estoy.

—Lo siento… yo creo que…

Draco solo negó con la cabeza y se aproximó a la cama, sentándose a un lado y desprendiéndose de sus zapatos se dejó caer a un lado, Harry lo miraba preocupadamente, cuando las antorchas se apagaron poco a poco Harry intuyó que tal vez se debería quedar.

Draco se encogió un poco más en su cama, agradeció la oscuridad, mientras su pecho se llenaba de aquellos sentimientos tan siniestros que había estado evitando durante las semanas pasadas, el cuerpo de Harry pegándose a él, un brazo atrayéndolo, el aroma… todo le supo tan bien… tan correcto.

Se dio la vuelta y dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, escuchando su corazón latir a un ritmo pausado y tranquilo, sintiendo su respiración como una ráfaga de aire caliente sobre su cabeza, sintiendo sus manos apretándolo, dándole fuerzas… entonces cayó la primera lágrima, casi con temor, la primera que soltaba por su madre, por aquella madre que no vería más. Sus manos se aferraron más a la túnica de Harry y no se pudo contener, lo que había estado evitando durante las últimas tres semanas llegó, las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin tregua, ahogándolo, haciéndolo sentir triste y miserable.

Harry sintió el cuerpo de Draco agitarse poco a poco, temblando, y escuchó sus sollozos, le dio un beso en la cabeza y lo pegó más a sí, con una mano acariciándole la espalda consoladoramente.

—Dios, es tan injusto —masculló Draco ahogándose con sus lágrimas pero sin atreverse a levantar la cara —, es tan injusto… ella no lo merecía, Harry, no lo merecía.

—No, no lo merecía… —convino Harry con la voz ligeramente ahogada por tener a Draco llorando junto a él y por no encontrar la forma de hacerlo dejar de sufrir.

—La extraño… tanto… —Draco enterró su cabeza más en el pecho de Harry, envolviéndose más con su aroma, las lágrimas parecían que no iban a detenerse nunca.

—Draco… —suspiró Harry, sintiendo a Draco llorar, sintiendo su pecho mojarse por las tibias lágrimas de Draco y no pudiendo hacer más nada que abrazarlo y acompañarlo.

Draco no supo cuanto lloró, ni cuanto tiempo más estuvo así, hasta que poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta el mundo de los sueños, uno donde no había tanto dolor, donde no se sentía tan solo ni abandonado.

Harry se quedó despierto toda la noche, acariciando la rubia cabellera y sintiéndolo llorar, sintiéndolo dormir y seguir llorando en sueños, y Harry siguió allí, consolándolo, hasta que la mañana llegó poco a poco…

*****

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y resopló fastidiada mientras veía a Ron y Neville bajar conversando y riendo.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó hacia su hermano.

—No lo sé supongo que salió temprano….

—No, no lo hizo, porque lo estoy esperando desde hace mucho rato y no lo he visto salir.

—Tal vez pasó la noche fuera —comentó Neville desinteresadamente mientras sacaba las notas para la clase de encantamientos.

—¿Fuera? —preguntó Ginny con voz chillona —¿Fuera? ¿Con otra persona?

Neville levantó la mirada a la vez que Ron le daba un codazo en el brazo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Neville hacia Ginny con mirada inocente —, Harry ha dicho que tú y él ya no están juntos y pensé…

—¿Eso es lo que ha dicho? —preguntó enfadada Ginny.

—Ginny tú sabes que…

—¡Cállate, Ron! Harry y yo solo pasamos un mal momento, pero no quiere decir que no estemos juntos… él y yo fuimos hechos para estar juntos.

Neville hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza —Pues Harry ya bajó a desayunar.

—Pero dijiste que…

—¿Lo dije? —preguntó Neville, Ron nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, mintiendo descaradamente y sin ruborizarse, convirtiéndose de alguna manera en aliado de Harry —. No lo recuerdo.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y simplemente se dio la vuelta, caminando con pasos largos fuera de la sala común.

—¡Diantres! —exclamó Neville —, espero que la chica con la que Harry se anda escapando sea más linda que Ginny…

—¡Hey! —protestó Ron —, es mi hermana.

—Lo siento, pero con ese carácter, no me sorprende que Harry haya buscado a una chica más dulce… no parece de los que se dejan dominar y esas cosas…

Ron solo desvío la vista y se encogió de hombros —Anda, mejor vamos ya a desayunar.

*****

Ginny caminó apretando los puños, furiosa, claro que no era una idiota, si había alguien con quien Harry se escabullía era con un chico, no con una chica, ninguna chica debería significar competencia para ella, después de todo era una de las mas bellas de la escuela y lo sabía.

Ahora tenía que descubrir de quien se trataba, ¿qué otro chico había por allí que pareciera enfermo y desviado?, ¿quién más podría haber caído en ese tipo de trampas y engaños? Tal vez había llegado el momento de buscar e investigar a todos los que les parecían sospechosos, como ese tal Stewart Ackerley que no perdía oportunidad para acercarse a Harry y conversar con él, tal vez era él… aunque en un inicio se mostró algo enfadado cuando Harry no quiso ayudar con el curso de DCAO…

—¡Ginny! —llamó efusivamente Sylvia Zelazny, la chica no le caía del todo bien, sobre todo después de la fiesta de año nuevo de Harry donde había estado bailando y coqueteando con él, pero al final era una ayuda más, además estaba junto a Amy, lo que le dio una idea… Ya era hora de hacerle recordar a alguien lo desdichada que era su vida.

—Chicas, justamente estaba pensando en ustedes.

—¿En nosotras?— preguntó Amy —¿Acaso tienes algún plan?

*****

Draco sujetó con un poco más de fuerza el morral mientras caminaba con pasos rápidos por el pasillo, tratando de recordar los nombres de las hierbas más conocidas en África y sus usos, era uno de los tópicos seguros para los exámenes, cada vez más cercanos, de la beca, y llevaba días estudiándolas y repitiéndoselas mentalmente, pero siempre olvidaba o se enredaba con el último nombre: Cytissus scoparius. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no sintió los pasos alrededor hasta que fue demasiado tarde, no se había acordado de que estaba en uno de los pocos pasillos públicos que tenía que cruzar y que debería ir más alerta.

—Pero si es nada más y nada menos que el mortífago maricón de Draco Malfoy —dijo Maurice Hawes levantando la varita.

Draco les dio una mirada resentida y se cruzó de brazos, si le querían atacar, que se dieran prisa, ya iba tarde para el desayuno y luego tenía que ir a la biblioteca.

—Pero, Maurice —dijo Ginny con aquella voz venenosa que, según pensaba Draco, tenía últimamente —te faltó agregarle huérfano.

Draco bufó fastidiado —¿En serio? ¿Me han detenido para repetirme los dos únicos insultos que se saben y además agregar uno tan original como huérfano?

—Cállate, imbécil —dijo Lytton Ogden acercando su varita peligrosamente al rostro de Draco.

—Claro, imbécil también es muy ingenioso —se buró Draco. Pero no pudo seguir sonriendo mucho rato más, un golpe le dio de lleno en el rostro, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

—También pensamos en recordarte la escoria que eres ahora —dijo con los dientes apretados William Fagg que era el que lo había golpeado.

—¿Saben lo que creo? —preguntó Ginny teatralmente mientras indicaba a Fagg y a Ogden que sujetaran a Draco contra la pared. Draco trató de soltarse y defenderse pero la fuerza de esos dos chicos era mayor —, que en el fondo te alegra que hayan matado a tu madre, después de todo tu Señor no llegó a ganar por ella ¿no?

—Estúpida comadreja… —trató de responder Draco pero Maurice le dio un nuevo golpe que lo hizo callar, la fuerza del golpe hizo que su cabeza diera contra la pared y que incluso rebotara.

—No la insultes, cuando entenderás que tu época de andar insultando a la gente se ha terminado, que ya no tienes ningún derecho…

—Son un grupo de cobardes —escupió Draco con furia.

—Sí, claro, igual que tú y tus amiguitos… —participó Ginny —¿Qué pasó con ellos, por cierto? ¡Oh, sí! Uno está en Azkaban, encerrado por muchos años, no creo que cuando salga… si es que algún día llega a salir, claro, te quiera seguir protegiendo, y el otro… me pregunto si sus cenizas aún estarán regadas en la sala de los menesteres…

—O igual que tus padres, uno muerto por la justicia y la otra asesinada justamente por ser una traidora, ustedes los Malfoy sí que son una mala sangre ¿no? —continuó William Fagg.

—Vete a la mierda —gritó Draco tratando de soltarse —todos ustedes no le llegan ni a los tobillos a los Malfoy, ni a mis amigos.

—Pero todos esos están muertos, Malfoy, y tú es como si lo estuvieras… y nosotros, ¡Oh, sangres impuras que no le llegan a los tobillos a los Malfoy y sus amigos! —se burló Ginny —estamos vivos, vencimos, ¿y qué crees?, hacemos con los Malfoy, o mejor dicho contigo, lo que se nos da la gana.

Ginny agitó su varita y Draco sintió un frío recorrerle el pecho, miró hacia abajo y pudo ver como una gran cantidad de sangre manchaba su túnica. En ese momento los dos chicos que lo sostenían lo soltaron y lo dejaron caer al piso.

—Ginny —reclamó Amy algo asustada.

—Ah, no se morirá, ¿no has escuchado que hierba mala nunca muere? —Ginny se inclinó hacia delante y miró burlonamente a Draco —pues esta hierba es de lo peor, ¿qué otro defecto podría tener un humano? Así que no te hagas problemas y vamos ya, que se nos pasa la hora del desayuno.

Draco apoyó las manos en el piso y vio las pequeñas gotas de sangre caer mientras escuchaba a la Weasley y los demás alejarse. Tomó una bocanada de aire y levantó la mirada cuando escuchó un pequeño murmullo, algunos alumnos habían llegado caminando por el pasillo y lo miraban con los ojos como platos. Cerró los ojos un instante, estaba en el segundo piso, no era tan difícil, simplemente tenía que subir un piso, solo uno y ya estaría, no era la gran cosa.

Apretó los puños y se decidió. Se puso de pie, usando la pared como soporte y esperó un instante a que los mareos remitieran antes de empezar a andar con pasos temblorosos, a un lado pudo ver un chico; Graham Pritchard, un Slytherin, que se adelantó un paso, pero sus otros compañeros lo detuvieron. Ante la mirada de muchos de sus compañeros avanzó hasta terminar el pasillo, pero no siguió hasta las escaleras, no era tonto, no pretendía que lo siguieran, y así demorara mucho más tiempo, no los llevaría directamente hasta su habitación.

Entró por uno de los atajos que Harry le había descrito y avanzó con pasos lentos, con una mano sujetando su pecho, sabía que la herida no era tan profunda, solo escandalosamente sangrante, tenía una poción para eso en su habitación. Empezó a preguntarse si es que no sería buena idea empezar a cargar las pociones en su morral, solo para evitarse el tener que andar tanto cada vez que alguien lo atacaba.

*****

—Vayan ustedes —dijo Ginny fastidiada, molestar a Malfoy se sentía bien, pero el placer no le duraba tanto y además aún tenía en mente averiguar quien era con el que Harry se veía.

—Pero dijiste… —protestó Sylvia —Oliver te estará esperando y…

—Ah… Pues si Oliver quiere esperar es su problema, no tengo hambre, los alcanzo en clases —interrumpió Ginny caminando en sentido contrario a sus amigos, que solo negaron con la cabeza.

—A veces pienso que se cree demasiado —murmuró Amy. Sylvia y Lytton asintieron.

*****

Cuando por fin llegó al tercer piso le pareció que había pasado una eternidad entera y que además en el ínterin había perdido la mitad de la sangre de su cuerpo, por suerte podía hacer un encantamiento de limpieza y lo iba realizando conforme avanzaba y unas gotas caían al piso, tampoco se trataba de andar demostrando que se desangró por todo el pasillo, ni mucho menos, aunque sin realizar ese hechizo hubiera llegado mucho más rápido.

Como siempre y por previsión dio una mirada a ambos lados antes de susurrar la contraseña, el cuadro de "El Hada Hermosa" se desvaneció y lo dejó pasar.

Debió haber mirado detrás también, tras una enorme columna unos ojos castaños, abiertos más de la cuenta lo observaron, atónita.

*****

Ginny no había tenido intenciones de seguir a Malfoy, ¿De qué le serviría saber donde se escondía? Esa no era su prioridad, ya que molestarlo solo era su pasatiempo y su forma de desfogar la rabia que Harry le causaba.

Sus intenciones era saber qué demonios hacía Harry y con quién, por eso había llegado al tercer piso una vez más, había encontrado esa columna bastante útil para esconderse. Neville había dicho que Harry no había llegado a dormir, con algo de suerte Harry seguiría allí y ella podría averiguar algo más al respecto, alguna cosa útil que le diera una pista de cómo conseguir que Harry cambiara, pero nada en el mundo la había preparado para eso. ¿Por qué Malfoy entraba a ese sitio?

Decidió que la información era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar y se quedó plantada allí, esperando, y vaya que su espera sí dio frutos.

*****

Harry había llegado al Gran Comedor hacía mucho rato, ya casi estaba terminando de desayunar cuando llegaron Ron y Neville, ninguno le preguntó donde había podido pasar la noche ni que Ginny había estado preguntando por él y los tres, junto a Hermione y Dean empezaron una conversación acerca de los exámenes y de las clases que pronto se volverían solo de repaso. Al parecer ese y el mundial de quidditch eran los únicos temas que se tocaban en el castillo.

Harry estaba medianamente feliz, pues Draco había estado mejor en la mañana, mucho más tranquilo tras llorar toda la noche, y aunque no le gustaba ver llorar a Draco (ni a nadie) no podía negar que sabía que eso era lo que su novio necesitaba, no había llorado por su madre y necesitaba sacar esa pena de adentro.

Y justo cuando Hermione hacía una descripción gráfica de la reacción de los hechizos de seguridad contra los que osaran copiar durante los EXTASIS entraron tres niños pequeños de Gryffindor, que Harry ya conocía de sobra, lucían pálidos y asustados.

—Pero había mucha sangre —exclamó la niña, Harry recordaba que se llamaba Jenny Herrick, de primer año, los otros dos niños negaban con la cabeza. En cuanto la palabra sangre salió en la conversación Harry se obligó a prestarles atención.

—Pero es malo, eso me dijo mi papá, que era malo y si es malo supongo que está bien —comentó Nicolas Salk, otro niño más que Harry conocía porque junto con el tercer niño, Julian Chepstow le habían pedido una de las primeras noches de clases, rojos como tomates y con voz temblorosa, que les dejara ver su patronus. Harry había reído mucho por eso.

—Ya… pero igual Jenny tiene razón, seguro se desangrara antes de subir al quinto piso, con Madame Pomfrey.

Harry que ya apenas escuchaba lo que Hermione y Dean comentaban se puso en pie y caminó hacia los pequeños, que se sobresaltaron al verlo, Jenny agitó las pestañas y le sonrió "coquetamente" mientras un rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas.

—Chicos —saludó Harry acercándose más a ellos, Ron y Hermione le dieron miradas suspicaces pero no se acercaron a tratar de averiguar que era lo que pasaba. Y Harry lo agradeció —¿Alguien hirió a alguna persona?

—Sí, pero era alguien malo, papá me lo dijo —afirmó Nicolas con una sonrisa orgullosa, Harry se mordió la lengua para no decirle nada aún.

—¿Y a quién fue?

—Al mortífago… —contestó está vez Julian.

—Pero aún así no es justo… —interrumpió Jenny —vi que sangraba.

Harry, que ya tenía el corazón acelerado y estaba asustado la miró fijamente, la chica se sonrojó mucho más aún y soltó una risita —¿Viste quien lo hirió?

—No —respondió ella agachando la cabeza —, solo lo vi alejándose por el pasillo supongo que a la enfermería…

Harry se puso en pie, sabía muy bien que a menos que quedara inconciente Draco no iría ni permitiría que nadie lo llevara a la enfermería. Tomó su mochila y antes de salir miró a los tres niños nuevamente, lo miraban de manera demasiado embelezada. A regañadientes Harry se acercó nuevamente a ellos. —Escuchen, no le digan a nadie esto que han visto, o que yo les he preguntado… ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres niños asintieron lentamente y Harry les sonrió en respuesta, cuando ya se había dado la vuelta, Nicolas volvió a hablar.

—¿Nos dejaras ver tu patronus pronto de nuevo?

—¿Por favor? —completó Julian, Harry vio de reojo como Ron, Hermione, Neville y los demás lo miraban y reían y se sintió ligeramente avergonzado, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para eso así que simplemente asintió y abandonó el Gran Comedor con pasos calmados, para luego, una vez en el pasillo empezar a correr rumbo al tercer piso.

Tras una columna Ginny vio a Harry llegar hasta el mismo cuadro por el que Malfoy había entrado y lo vio cometer un terrible error, casi gritó la contraseña, seguramente por la desesperación. El cuadro que aparecía allí se desvaneció, de la misma manera que se había desvanecido con Malfoy y Harry entró corriendo.

Ginny apretó los labios y miró con odio a aquel sitio, había sido demasiada tonta como para no sumar dos más dos; Malfoy era un pobre mortífago arrepentido, cuya madre había ayudado a Harry, y además era… _eso_, y Harry le había dicho que no podían estar juntos porque creía que era _eso, _al parecer Malfoy había jugado muy bien sus cartas, pero ella podía jugar las suyas también.

*****

Draco se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio, con las pociones que necesitaba enfrente, se abrió la túnica y la camisa para ver el corte que cruzaba su pecho. Suspiró cansado.

—Solo quedan poco más de dos meses —se dijo tratando de convencerse, de sentirse de alguna manera mejor, ya no quedaba mucho para que el curso terminara y los ataques que sufría también, si había aguantado tanto, podría aguantar un poco más.

La sangre seguía cayendo cuando por fin se pudo librar de la camisa y empezó a aplicar una de las pociones, otra de su creación, el flujo de sangre fue disminuyendo poco a poco, y Draco esperaba a que terminara de fluir para aplicar la siguiente poción, aquella que curaría todo rápidamente y que lo dejaría sin cicatrices, o al menos eso esperaba. No le agradaba la idea de terminar con el cuerpo como un mapa, lleno de líneas.

Escuchó los pasos apurados de alguien en el pasillo y suspiró, ya se le hacía extraño que Harry no llegara aún.

—Draco —suspiró Harry en el momento que Draco giraba para verlo.

—No es nada.

—Déjame ver.

—¿Por qué siempre haces esto? —preguntó fastidiado Draco, aunque sin ninguna intención de detenerlo realmente, sabía que no podía detenerlo después de todo.

—¡Demonios! —gruñó Harry mirando más de cerca el corte en el pecho, las manchas de sangre sobre la camisa que estaba en el piso y sobre la piel pálida de Draco.

—No es para tanto… ya casi está curada y en un momento más pondré la pomada para que cicatrice bien.

—¿Quién fue?

—Harry…

—No, en serio Draco, ya estoy cansándome de esto, de verte lastimado o insultado y que no haya ni un solo culpable… si no los quieres acusar con la directora, bien, pero me lo puedes decir a mí, después de todo soy tu novio, creo que tengo algo de derecho.

—Ayúdame a aplicar esta, vamos —respondió Draco obviando el comentario de Harry y señalando a otra de las pociones.

—Draco —advirtió Harry mientras destapaba el frasco y comenzaba a colocarla sobre la herida, en una forma, lamentablemente, ya demasiada conocida para él —, no te hagas el que no escucha lo que estoy diciendo.

—¡Sí te escucho! —protestó Draco, apretando los puños un poco por el ardor y el picor de la poción sobre su piel y pensando en reformar la fórmula para agregarle algún tipo de anestésico, mentalmente fue recordando la lista de plantas e ingredientes con esas cualidades.

—Pero no me dices nada.

—¿Y qué harás si te digo de quienes se trata? —le increpó Draco — ¿Tienes algún magnifico plan para hacer que esto se detenga?

—Pues no, pero…

—No, Harry, lo único que conseguirías, además de hacer que me molesten con muchas más ganas, es ponerte en evidencia delante de ellos, que sospechen que andas defendiendo a un ex mortífago y además maricón… ¿Cómo crees que quedarías con eso delante del consejo de Aurores?

—Tú no eres un ex mortífago.

—Sabes muy bien cual es el punto.

—Me desespera no poder hacer nada para ayudarte, no es justo, realmente no lo es, no tienen derecho… ninguno lo tiene.

—¡Ya lo haces! —gritó Draco —el ayudarme —aclaró en voz más baja —, estando a mi lado, eso es suficiente, además no creas que no sé que me vigilas con el mapita ese y apartas a los grupos que crees me pueden molestar.

—Pero aparentemente no es suficiente, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry señalando hacia la herida del pecho de Draco.

—Lo es para mí.

—No para mí —replicó Harry.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie mientras Harry terminaba de cerrar los frascos de poción que habían usado.

—La vida no es justa, ya determinamos y aceptamos eso hace mucho tiempo. Yo tampoco he sido una gran persona en el pasado como para no comprender en el fondo que es lo que hacen… Creo que si hubiera sido al revés ellos la estarían pasando peor aún.

—No te creo —respondió Harry acercándose a Draco —sé que puedes haberte equivocado en el pasado, pero no sabes ni puedes asegurar nada de lo que podrías hacer o no en un futuro que no existe, las cosas son así: Voldemort perdió y a ti te tocó una parte injusta y nada les da derecho a tratarte de esa manera, ¿cómo demonios se supone que podremos hablar de tener paz al fin si es que aún hay mortífagos tratando de vengarse o tontos alumnos que creen que tienen el derecho de martirizarte cuando ya no les estás haciendo nada?

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada tensa, tratando de bloquear de su mente el tema de mortífagos sueltos, esos que habían asesinado a su madre.

Harry pareció notar de todas formas su error al mencionarlos porque algo tímido agregó —lo siento… no quise mencionar…

Draco se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Pides demasiado, no existe eso de justicia, ni eso de paz… nunca la ha habido, si no fue contra los sangre muggle, lo fue contra los homosexuales, contra los hombres lobo, contra los magos de otros países o contra los duendes… Somos una especie guerrera, de esa que le gusta autodestruirse.

—No, yo no pertenezco a ese tipo de "especie" y tú tampoco —Harry se sentó nuevamente en la silla mientras veía a Draco tenderse sobre la cama.

—¿Y entonces que vas a hacer? —preguntó Draco mirando hacia el techo —, te digo los nombres ¿y entonces? ¿Qué harás?

—Pues…

—¿Buscar venganza? ¿Decirles que no lo hagan más? ¿Qué?

—No lo sé, Draco —replicó Harry con voz áspera y poniéndose de pie. Draco giró un poco para verlo mejor —; simplemente, no lo sé, ¿Estás contento?

—Cualquier acción o cosa que hagas solo lograra, de una u otra manera empeorar las cosas, ya sea que se la lleven más contra mí, que se la empiecen a llevar contra ti, o peor aún, que se empiecen a tomar bandos, sin darte cuenta siquiera tendrás una nueva guerra.

—Prefiero intentarlo a quedarme en silencio sufriendo las consecuencias.

—Las consecuencias las sufro yo, no tú, Harry —recalcó Draco apoyándose en sus codos para levantarse un poco a pesar del ardor en el pecho —, y el que yo no haga nada también es una forma de respuesta, simplemente no les daré el gusto ni me pondré a su altura, no más.

—Te quiero, y por supuesto que lo que te hacen a ti, me hace sufrir y me preocupa… pensé que ese tema lo teníamos claro.

—Vamos, Harry, tú andas por allí con todos besándote los pies e idolatrándote, y eso no tiene nada que ver con que me quieras o no, sé que es así, que me quieres, pero no te puedes poner en mi lugar…

Harry apretó los labios y suspiró fastidiado, Draco, que ya lo conocía bastante bien, sabía que se estaba comiendo las ganas de continuar discutiendo e incluso de gritar, y se lo agradeció, porque él tampoco estaba de humor para continuar con aquella conversación.

—¿En cuanto tiempo más hará efecto esa cosa?

—Una hora más… he tomado una poción reponedora también, solo debo descansar un poco…

—¿Irás a la biblioteca luego?

—Sí… cuando ya todos estén en clases.

—Si quieres te traigo algo al medio día para que no tengas que bajar al Gran Comedor.

—No, no me quedaré encerrado aquí y de todas formas tengo clases en la tarde.

—Bueno… —Harry se balanceó un poco sobre sus talones y vio a Draco dejarse completamente sobre la cama nuevamente —, te veré en la noche, entonces…

—Sí, en la noche —afirmó Draco ya con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera esperaba que Harry se acercara a él, esas discusiones siempre acababan así, y lo mejor era tomar esa distancia entre ambos para evitar discutir mucho más fuerte o decirse cosas desagradable.

Harry salió de la habitación de Draco con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, furioso consigo mismo por no poder proteger a Draco de la manera adecuada, furioso con Draco por no querer hablar y furioso con el resto del mundo por no querer llevar las cosas en paz, por siempre buscar una razón para discutir, para atacar…

Ginny lo observó en silencio, sabía que tenía que vigilar un poco más antes de hacer algo, aún tenía tiempo, aún podía hacer algo por Harry, apartarlo del mortífago y llevarlo a la senda correcta nuevamente.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Gracias a todos por leer…

**merlinne1089 **

_Gracias por tu comentario, que gusto encontrar a alguien de Perú por aquí XD me encanta! _

_Ahora ya ves que Harry, así no se lo permita mucho Draco, está siempre cerca de él, viendo y velando por él… Lo de Ron y Hermione se verá después aún, en cuanto al tema de Draco, claro. _

_Espero que te haya ido bien en el examen que me comentaste…_

**Shadow Lestrange ()  
**

_Gracias por el comentario, para mí también fue triste escribirlo, me dejó deprimida un par de días… en serio. Aún las cosas no mejoran para Draco, pero él tiene las cosas claras, metas y razones para seguir adelante, ya ves que no es de los que se deja vencer. Harry velando por él, por supuesto, siempre lo hará, aunque Draco no esté del todo de acuerdo, o crea que no lo necesita. Harry es un apoyo muy grande para él. _

_Besos y que estés bien XD_

_

* * *

  
_

El siguiente capítulo: "GINNY ATACA DE NUEVO"

Espero que tengan una linda semana, nos leemos prontito…

Besos

Zafy


	21. GINNY ATACA DE NUEVO

_Hola a todos… _

_Primero que nada, las disculpas que se merecen, dije que colgaría un capítulo el día jueves y no lo he podido hacer, honestamente estoy teniendo un problema "logístico" o sea, me he quedado sin Internet, no sé por cuánto tiempo y eso es un gran problema para mí, que estoy acostumbrada ya a poner los capítulos en las madrugadas y todo eso, así que, no sé si leyeron mi perfil (¿alguien lo lee?) y he puesto el nuevo horario de actualizaciones, que serán los domingos al medio día y los miércoles en la noche, sí, arrancamos con dos capítulos por semana, y me da pena que justo cuando vamos a empezar me quede sin Internet… Además decirles que puede que ahora conteste los comentarios más lentamente, si alguna vez se me pasa y no los puedo contestar todos espero me comprendan, esto de andar en los cyber es toda una tortura para mí por la falta de privacidad y todo… pero lo intentaré. _

_El beteo a cargo de **Ahgness Black**, un beso para ti, gracias por la ayuda XD _

_Bien, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo del día de hoy:_

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"**

**CAPÍTULO 21: "GINNY ATACA DE NUEVO"**

* * *

_El enemigo sólo empieza a ser temible cuando empieza a tener razón. _

_Jacinto Benavente_

* * *

_Abril de 1999, Hogwarts. _

Luego del ataque Harry vio a Draco caminando con aquellos pasos seguros y, de alguna manera, altaneros dentro del Gran Comedor, prestó atención en si alguien se acercaba a molestarlo pero nada ocurrió, seguramente porque los profesores estaban allí cerca y nadie se atrevería a molestar. Pese a eso, lo siguió a través del mapa para asegurarse de que llegara con bien a su aula de encantamientos mientras él, junto a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Sylvia, las cuales se habían auto invitado a caminar junto a ellos, llegaban al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Comprobó con alivio como Draco entraba al aula de Encantamientos y como se sentaba al fondo, lejos de todos los demás, y por alguna razón no dejó de observarlo hasta que la profesora Loewenthal los mandó al orden para empezar con la clase.

*****

El aula estaba en silencio, agradeció al menos no tener clases de transformaciones o ninguna donde tuviera que verle la cara a la Weasley y su pandilla, la había visto conversando junto a Harry en la hora del almuerzo. En el fondo le enervaba que ella anduviera tan pegada al chico y lo peor de todo era que no podía decir nada pues no quería darle ninguna pista de quién o quiénes lo estaban molestando, además en el fondo dudaba que Harry lo antepusiera a los Weasley, los que según le había dicho eran como su familia, y lo defendiera a él, sobre todo con lo mal que él se había portado con ellos en el pasado.

La clase fue más o menos tranquila, varios de sus compañeros de Slytherin, sobre todo ese chico: Pritchard, lo miraban de reojo, Draco no sabía si porque planeaban algo contra él o porque le tenían pena. Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustó en absoluto y trató de concentrarse en la clase y dejar de lado a Harry, los Weasley y planes macabros contra él (además que pensaba que se estaba volviendo paranoico).

Cuando la clase acabó fue de nuevo al Gran Comedor, vio a Harry entrando con sus amigos de siempre y con alguien más, un chico Hufflepuff; y lo recordaba bien: Ackerley, uno de esos a los que le gustaba molestarlo en grupitos. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo con Harry? ¿Caminando junto a él y mirándolo de esa manera tan poco inocente? Y Harry que permanecía junto a él, explicando algo. Conocía bien a Harry y sus gestos, la forma como sus manos se movían o la forma de gesticular, seguro que le estaba explicando alguna cosa. Si no recordaba mal ése era el chico que había hecho avergonzar a Harry en medio de la clase cuando tuvo que aceptar ayudar al grupo de DCAO. Interesante que Harry siempre termine perdonando y haciéndose amigo de la gente que en algún momento lo trató mal.

Harry sintió la mirada fija de alguien sobre él, levantó el rostro y vio a Draco mirándolo de aquella manera tan extraña, quedó congelado en su sitio, haciendo lo único que podía hacer, sonreír, Draco pareció responder el gesto por un instante pero la voz de Ackerley lo obligó a girarse hacia él y romper el contacto con Draco. Se consoló pensando que luego de la cena podrían verse y hablar un poco más, mientras terminaba de explicarle a Ackerley cómo realizar un escudo protector sobre algo o alguien que no fuera uno mismo.

*****

Apenas y probó bocado antes de salir a prisas del Gran Comedor, una vez en su habitación se desprendió de la túnica y de la camisa que llevaba debajo y observó la línea rosada sobre su pecho, demoraría un poco más en curar y desaparecer, frunció el ceño ante su imagen, le parecía que estaba un poco más delgado y eso sumado a la horrible marca en el pecho le daban un aspecto poco agradable, o eso pensaba él. Con un par de dedos comenzó a untar la poción sobre el pecho, cuando escuchó los pasos de Harry resonando en el pasillo.

Harry entró a la habitación y por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir nada, simplemente se quedaron de pie, mirándose durante un instante hasta que ambos a la vez avanzaron la distancia que los separaba y se encontraron en medio de la habitación, sus brazos y manos enredándose en el torso del otro, sus labios encontrándose y reconociéndose, era como si no se hubieran visto en días, quizá meses.

Draco se apoderó de la boca de Harry con fuerza, su lengua explorando el interior cálido y disfrutando ese sabor tan particular mientras lo sentía gemir y apretarse más a él. La tela de su ropa se sentía extraña sobre su piel y aún sin romper el beso comenzó a desabotonarle la túnica mientras Harry ayudaba y se sacaba la corbata y desabotonaba la camisa.

En algún momento esos labios habían abandonado su boca, en algún momento la túnica, la corbata y la camisa habían caído hacia el piso y él había cerrado los ojos y dejado caer la cabeza a un lado mientras sentía los dientes de Draco clavándose en su clavícula, una mezcla de dolor, placer y anticipación bailando en su pecho. Sujetó con más fuerza la cintura de Draco y lo pegó a él, sus erecciones se frotaron haciendo que Draco dejara de morderlo y emitiera un gemido, el primero que le escuchaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Draco… Dios, Draco, no sabes lo que te he extrañado —dijo Harry empezando a morder y besar la pálida piel del cuello mientras sus manos iban hacia delante y se encargaban de deshacerse del cinturón y abrir el pantalón.

—Lo siento… —suspiró Draco dejándose hacer mientras sentía las manos de Harry en el interior de sus pantalones, acariciando uno de los huesos de sus caderas.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —preguntó extrañado Harry levantando el rostro para ver a Draco, ya agitado y sonrojado. Le encantaba tener a Draco de esa forma.

—Por haberte dejado de lado tanto tiempo —contestó Draco antes de lanzarse sobre los labios de Harry nuevamente, no dándole oportunidad a contestar y empujándolo poco a poco hacia la cama.

Harry se dejó empujar sobre la cama y dejó que Draco, besando y acariciando, lo fuera despojando de lo poco de ropa que le quedaba, observó anhelante a Draco deshacerse de los zapatos, las medias y los pantalones, cuando los bóxer salieron volando hacia alguna esquina no pudo apartar la vista de la roja y brillante erección, casi tan necesitada y lista como la suya, inconcientemente llevó una mano a su propia erección y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente, mientras Draco se acercaba a la cama con esa mirada depredadora que tanto le ponía.

—No lo harás solo, Potter —reclamó Draco algo divertido mientras bruscamente apartaba la mano de Harry de su erección.

—Draco… —se medió quejó Harry sintiendo la piel cálida de Draco sobre él —Mira que hace mucho que no…

—Mmm… eso me sonó a queja.

—¡No! —se apuró en aclarar Harry —, no es una queja es solo que… —y Draco no lo dejó terminar, lo besó nuevamente, con ímpetu, de aquella manera que dejaba en claro quién dirigiría las cosas esa noche, y Harry se dejó encantado, mientras esa lengua exploraba cada rincón de su boca, mientras esos dientes aprisionaban sus labios hasta el límite entre el dolor y el placer.

—Te ves increíble —confesó Draco apartándose de Harry, que sólo gimoteó y alzó las caderas en busca de más contacto, sus manos se apretaron más fuerte alrededor de sus brazos y Draco sonrío —y sigues siendo igual de impaciente.

—Te culpo a ti —contestó Harry sintiendo las manos de Draco, con tortuosa lentitud, acariciar su pecho y abdomen.

—¿A mí?

—Tú… eres tan malo que te gusta tenerme así, a punto de volverme loco.

—Oh, ¿ahora soy malo? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa de aquellas que no auguraban nada bueno, una de aquellas que Harry no había visto en semanas y que estaba feliz de ver, de ver que Draco estaba volviendo a ser el de antes.

—Pues…

—¡Ay, Potter!… no sabes en lo que te metes —susurró Draco acercándose a sus labios, apenas rozándolos, Harry levantó el rostro en busca de un beso que no le fue otorgado, Draco lo soltó y se levantó de la cama, mientras Harry se sentaba y lo observaba atentamente.

—Vamos, Draco… ¿Qué haces?

—¡Ajá! —sonrió Draco triunfante mientras levantaba la corbata del uniforme de Slytherin en alto. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido e instintivamente retrocedió en la cama.

—¿Draco, qué…?

—Dime una cosa, Harry —interrumpió Draco con voz baja y excitante mientras gateaba sobre la cama hacia Harry —¿Alguna vez alguien te ha atado?

—No —masculló Harry mirando a Draco fijamente, a sus ojos oscurecidos por el anhelante placer, a su boca roja por haberlo besado con tanta fuerza, a sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello alborotado —jamás dejaría que alguien me amarre… es que…

—¿Y no confías lo suficiente en mí para dejarme hacerlo? —preguntó atrapándolo al fin por los brazos, sintió la piel de Harry estremecerse bajo su toque y sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba al cuello y con su lengua empezaba a recorrerlo lentamente.

—Yo… —Harry cerró los ojos e inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, dándole más espacio a Draco para que jugara con su lengua en aquellas partes de su cuello que lograban estremecerlo de esa manera tan deliciosa —sí —aceptó finalmente.

—¿Sí? —Susurró Draco soplando sobre la húmeda piel del cuello —, no quiero… obligarte —dijo dando otra lamida, esta vez llegando hasta la oreja.

—Yo… yo quiero.

—No quiero que creas que te presiono tampoco —susurró sobre su oreja, antes de atrapar entre los dientes el lóbulo, Harry gimió y se retorció mucho más, sus manos sujetándolo, apretándolo.

—Demonios, ¡sólo hazlo! —pidió Harry cada vez más impaciente… A Draco siempre le gustaba ponerlo así de impaciente —¡Amárrame!

—Solo tenías que pedirlo amablemente, ¿sabes? —se burló Draco apartándose de Harry y empujándolo contra la cama, Harry se dejó recostar y dejó que, entre más besos y caricias, Draco le levantara los brazos y lo sujetara a una de las columnas de la cama. Percibió algo extraña la sensación de la tela de la corbata sobre sus muñecas apretándolo, instintivamente intentó tirar los brazos hacia abajo pero le fue imposible, Draco estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, mirando satisfecho su trabajo. Y se sintió vulnerable, vulnerable y dominado, a libre disposición de Draco y aquello, no pudo negarlo, le encantó.

Draco sonrió de lado apreciando lo que era tener a Harry amarrado a su cama de esa manera, con las piernas abiertas, ofreciéndose totalmente a él, la sensación de poder que lo invadió rivalizando con la desbordante sensación de felicidad al saberse merecedor de la confianza de Harry, de ser la persona en la que Harry confiaba para hacer algo así.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la frente, en medio de la cicatriz, su piel entrando en contacto con la tibia piel de Harry —Te quiero —murmuró haciendo un camino de besos, por los ojos y bajando hasta los labios.

—Te quiero —retribuyó Harry sintiendo esos labios ahora descendiendo más, por el cuello y por el pecho. Luchó con la necesidad de acariciar también la piel de Draco, de enredar sus dedos en los cabellos largos y rubios, tiró inconcientemente nuevamente de sus manos y una sensación de ardor en sus muñecas lo detuvo.

—Harry… —sopló Draco dentro del ombligo de Harry luego de haber introducido la lengua, le encantó la forma como las caderas de Harry se levantaron y el grito que soltó —. Sí… eres delicioso —murmuró antes de seguir bajando con la lengua hacia la mata de bellos oscuros.

—Oh… por favor… —gimoteó Harry levantando las caderas para hacerle notar su más que lista erección.

Draco pasó con su lengua sobre el hueso que sobresalía de la cadera de Harry y siguió bajando, repartiendo besos y lamidas a toda la pierna y al muslo interno para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra pierna, obviando por completo la erección de Harry, desesperándolo y disfrutando de tenerlo así, jadeando, tratando de mover las caderas y arqueándose, a su completa merced.

Harry, pese a la tensión en los hombros por la acción, levantó el rostro hacia Draco para ver la cabeza del chico entre sus piernas, sus manos acariciando sus muslos, sus piernas y sus caderas. Draco pareció percibir su mirada pues se detuvo y levantó el rostro, ambos se miraron un instante y entonces Draco le dio esa media sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, antes de inclinarse hacia su erección y sin ningún tipo de advertencia metérsela en la boca por completo. Harry soltó un gruñido ante la sensación y se dejó caer hacia atrás.

Draco lo recibió por completo en la boca, tratando de acomodarse mientras las caderas de Harry comenzaban a empujarse contra él, jugueteando con su lengua y en algunas ocasiones incluso con sus dientes, cosa que parecía poner a Harry mucho más caliente.

Chupó y lamió cada vez más fuerte mientras sus manos se entretenían acariciando los testículos y rozando insinuantemente más atrás, la pequeña entrada. Sintió a Harry removerse con mayor fuerza, la erección del moreno cada vez más dura dentro de su boca, llenándose de líquido pre-seminal, y los gritos de Harry inundando la habitación.

—Draco… ¡Oh, Merlín! Draco —empezó a balbucear Harry tratando de llamar la atención de Draco, tratando de detenerlo mientras esa boca lo ponía al límite.

Pero Draco no le hizo caso y dejó que Harry se hundiera mucho más profundo en su boca, tratando de relajar su garganta y respirar, sus dedos presionando con un poco más de fuerza los testículos y entonces lo sintió: el cuerpo de Harry tensarse y su erección poniéndose imposiblemente más dura, un gemido largo y profundo mientras su boca se llenaba de un líquido caliente y algo amargo. Lo tragó todo, o todo lo que pudo, mientras daba las últimas lamidas y sentía a Harry resoplando y agitarse debajo de él.

—Dios, Draco… te advertí… —se disculpó Harry sintiendo a Draco subir nuevamente.

—Y te escuché —respondió Draco antes de darle un beso, aprisionando el cuerpo de Harry contra el colchón y con sus manos acariciando sus costados, sus propias caderas refregándose suavemente contra la piel de Harry, su erección demasiado dura ya, sintiendo cierto alivio por el contacto.

—Mmm —suspiró Harry, conciente de la necesidad de Draco —Puedes…

—Por supuesto que lo haré —replicó Draco rápidamente y alejándose un poco de Harry para invocar la varita, en cuanto la tuvo entre las manos la paseó por el pecho y el abdomen de Harry, que respiraba entrecortadamente aún, levantando las piernas un poco para darle más acceso.

Harry sintió la peculiar frialdad y humedad del hechizo lubricante y se mordió un labio, sintiéndose nuevamente excitado y ansioso porque Draco continuase.

Draco le dio un beso más en la boca antes de arrodillarse completamente en la cama y empujar las piernas de Harry contra su pecho para luego hacerle girar la cadera por completo.

—Esta vista realmente, Harry… —murmuró inclinándose un poco hacia delante mientras Harry lo miraba atentamente. Con los dedos de una mano separó un poco las nalgas y se entretuvo acariciando y tanteando cerca de la entrada por un rato, mientras que con la otra se hacía de la semi erección, húmeda por el orgasmo anterior, de Harry y comenzaba a masajearla lentamente.

—Sí… Draco, un poco más rápido —pidió Harry sintiéndose extraño en esa posición, con los brazos sujetos hacia arriba, el cuerpo doblado y aún algo húmedo e ido por el orgasmo anterior.

—Mi pequeño pervertido —le reprochó Draco divertido mientras un dedo se introducía lentamente hacia el interior, Harry se agitó y gimió suavemente, mientras el metía y sacaba ese dedo con lentitud, esperando a que Harry se adaptara poco a poco, llevaban varias semanas sin hacerlo y no quería lastimarlo.

—Soy todo lo que quieras, solo no te detengas —contestó Harry levantando a duras penas el rostro un instante, antes de volver a dejarse caer cuando ése segundo dedo se unió al primero y empezaron a prepararlo con más fuerza y rapidez.

—Todo lo que quiera ¿eh? —dijo con una sonrisa Draco apartando finalmente ambos dedos del interior de Harry y renovando el hechizo lubricante sobre él mismo antes de empujar las caderas de Harry un poco más y hacerse un sitio para entrar.

—Lo que quieras.

—Dime si quieres que me detenga, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco se empujó un poco en el interior de Harry, sintiendo la resistencia del cuerpo y el calor que poco a poco lo envolvía.

—¿Bromeas? —respondió Harry apretando los dientes por la ligera incomodidad, sentía a Draco abrirse camino poco a poco en su interior.

—N… No —suspiró Draco retirándose un poco y empujando nuevamente, el interior de Harry recibiéndolo casi por completo. Levantó la vista hacia Harry, con las mejillas rojas y los labios ligeramente apretados —¿Paro?

—Ni se te ocurra.

Y Draco salió una vez más y se empujó, quedando está vez por completo en el interior de Harry, el calor y la humedad rodeando su carne lo hicieron sentirse mucho más excitado aún, sin embargo se tomó un momento para calmarse y para dejar que Harry se relajara por completo.

—Eres tan caliente… y tan… ¡Oh, Dioses, Harry! No podré soportar mucho esto.

Harry agitó sus caderas en respuesta y Draco comenzó a moverse lentamente al inicio, buscando la comodidad de Harry, que gemía y se retorcía debajo de él, con una mano buscó su erección y comenzó a masturbarlo, hasta que estuvo completamente excitado, entonces empezó a moverse con más rapidez y fuerza, saliendo casi por completo para entrar nuevamente.

—Draco… —gimió Harry entrecortadamente, la incomodidad había sido superada ya y ahora sólo sentía placer cada vez que Draco entraba en él. Sintió la mano de Draco soltarlo de la cadera y soltar su erección un instante antes de ser reacomodado, está vez casi sobre las rodillas de Draco, dándole un ángulo completamente diferente, un ángulo mucho más placentero, en cuanto Draco rozó su próstata soltó un grito agudo y hasta cierto punto vergonzoso.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, demonios, sí —contestó Harry entre gemidos, sus manos tiraron con más fuerza, tratando de soltarse, de poder tocarse, pero las ataduras no cedieron ni un centímetro, Draco pareció adivinar sus deseos porque pronto una mano había vuelto a masturbarlo, está vez a un ritmo mucho más rápido y desesperado.

Ambos se agitaron, uno contra otro, cada vez más fuerte, gritando y gimiendo sus nombres hasta qué, el primero en llegar fue Draco, con un sonido gutural y apretando tanto la piel de las caderas de Harry que hasta le dejó marca, sin embargo los espasmos y la sensación de paz absoluta no le impidieron seguir acariciando a Harry, solo un par de caricias más bastaron para que también se corriera, con un ronco gemido.

Harry dejó caer las piernas a los lados y Draco se dejó caer sobre él, ambos respirando agitadamente, disfrutando de la soltura de sus músculos y de la sensación de dulce paz que había en el ambiente.

Draco dio un par de besos más sobre el pecho y se apartó, con algo de pesar, de Harry para soltarlo por fin —Por mí y te tengo atado a mi cama siempre… pero creo que sospecharían de tu desaparición.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada y envolvió a Draco entre sus brazos, ambos recostados sobre la cama.

—Tal vez me puedas tener atado a tu cama durante mucho tiempo… durante días enteros, cuando terminen las clases nadie notaría mi ausencia.

Draco le dio un beso en el pecho y prefirió evitar el tema, el qué harían luego de la escuela era algo de lo que no habían hablado mucho, o casi nada, y no era algo que le apetecía hacer en ese momento —¿Estás bien?

—De fábula.

—¿Te…? Ya sabes, ¿Te lastimé, o te duele?

—Dolor, un poco… nada que vaya a matarme.

—Te enseñaré el hechizo.

—Oh, sí el hechizo… —suspiró Harry recordando que Draco le había hablado de el la primera vez que había estado arriba —Cuánto me hubiera gustado saberlo antes…

—Me imagino que sí —Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos, aún era temprano y era jueves, un día en que no se quedaban a dormir juntos, sin embargo le provocó descansar aunque sea un poco con Harry, se sentía agotado.

—¿Tú…? —Harry acarició con una mano el cabello rubio —Tú debes estar agotado… ¿podríamos dormir un poco?

—Ya estoy durmiendo —replicó Draco con burla, pero se levantó un poco para darle un beso en el pecho a Harry antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, Harry no habló más y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Para cuando salió eran ya cerca de las once de la noche, casi a tiempo para llegar a su sala común antes del toque de queda, Draco y él se habían quedado dormidos por un rato y luego hecho algunos avances en las tareas, sabiendo que el fin de semana tendrían que emplear más tiempo en estudiar, pero contento por la noche que había pasado.

Avanzó contento por los pasillos, como todavía era temprano no se preocupó por ponerse la capa de invisibilidad, y tan concentrado iba en poder llegar a su cama y dormir que no se dio cuenta de los ojos castaños que, desde la misma columna, seguían vigilándolos.

*****

La semana siguiente llegaron los formularios y solicitudes de todos los que postulaban a diferentes escuelas y universidades, hubo un gran revuelo en la sala común de Gryffindor, la profesora Hooch los reunió en pequeños grupos de alumnos, de acuerdo a las carreras que finalmente habían escogido para ayudarlos a llenar sus solicitudes. Hermione repasó unas diez veces su solicitud para entrar a "La Escuela de leyes Barberus Bragge", según descubrió Harry, la escuela de leyes más conocida y prestigiosa de Inglaterra mágica, antes de entregarla.

Descubrió también que además de él, Elías Vance, un chico un año menor que él, que también cursaba el séptimo año quería postular a la escuela de Aurores.

El formulario no fue tan complicado de llenar como había esperado y luego de eso sólo les quedaba esperar la fecha del examen, que según la profesora Hooch, sería la semana siguiente a los EXTASIS.

Esa semana Draco también descubrió que en su formulario para la beca aparecía ya la fecha para su examen teórico-práctico: el diez de Junio.

Harry lo miró entre divertido e impaciente mientras Draco replanteaba todo su horario de estudio, el profesor Monroe además se ofreció a ayudarlo a practicar las diferentes pociones que aparecían en la lista de posibles preguntas, así que ambos tuvieron que ajustar aún mucho más sus tiempos, viéndose cada vez menos, pero ambos sabían que era algo inevitable, que a tan sólo dos meses de los EXTASIS no se podían ya descuidar con los estudios.

Para su siguiente entrevista en el Ministerio, Draco preguntó a la profesora McGonagall y a los aurores si había alguna noticia sobre el ataque a su madre, pero nadie le supo dar razón al respecto, en el fondo él sabía que aquel misterio tal vez nunca sería revelado, menos con las pocas intensiones de los aurores por resolverlo.

Draco consultó a su reloj una vez más, eran cerca de las diez de la noche y Harry aún no aparecía. Por lo general los sábados Harry llegaba alrededor de las nueve, luego de ayudar al grupo de estudio de DCAO y juntos se quedaban estudiando hasta casi la media noche, Harry se quedaba con él esas noches y, luego de estudiar, disfrutaban de un tiempo juntos, sin embargo el que Harry no apareciera le parecía extraño y, por qué negarlo, ponía cierta desconfianza en él, sobre todo porque no podía hacer mucho más que esperarlo en su habitación, prácticamente encerrado.

Minutos después Harry apareció agitado, entrando casi corriendo por el pasillo, Draco se giró y le dio una mirada que quiso parecer desinteresada antes de continuar repasando el libro de Transformaciones.

—Se me hizo tarde —explicó Harry algo agitado aún y dejando caer la mochila en el suelo.

—Eso veo.

—Empezaré con mis tareas —comentó Harry acercándose a Draco y removiéndole el cabello, lo cual era algo por lo que Draco siempre protestaba, sin embargo esta vez ni se inmutó, lo cual le dio la señal a Harry de que algo pasaba. Rodeó el escritorio y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios, uno que no fue tan entusiastamente recibido como había esperado.

—Ve a estudiar, aún me quedan un par de horas más con esto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que estudiar, Harry, eso es lo que pasa.

Harry frunció el ceño —Ya sé, y yo también, pero por lo general parece que te alegra verme, en cambio hoy…

—¿Qué te demoró tanto? —interrumpió Draco cerrando el libro de golpe, Harry dio un respingo por el gesto tan rudo —¿Por qué tan tarde?

—La profesora Loewenthal insistió en que me quedara a ayudar a Stewart Ackerley a practicar el patronus, es que no lo conseguía y ya ves, todos están volando con el tiempo.

—Claro… Ackerley, ¿no es el mismo chico que siempre te anda pidiendo ayuda con los hechizos de defensa?

—Sí, ese mismo —contestó Harry cada vez más extrañado.

—¿Y que más te ha pedido ese chico? —preguntó Draco convencido de que no podría seguir estudiando, estaba demasiado desconcentrado y además ansioso de Harry, habían pasado muy pocas noches juntos, ya no podían entretenerse tanto como antes. Se puso en pie y tomó a Harry de los hombros, acercándolo más a él.

—¿Qué más? —parpadeó Harry asombrado por la actitud de Draco.

—Sí, ya sabes, qué más, siempre lo he visto rondándote, incluso en el Gran Comedor un par de veces… —Draco se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en los labios, uno fuerte y demandante, dejándole en claro lo que necesitaba en ese momento y sobre todo que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Harry se dejó besar encantado, aunque con la mente algo confusa; las manos de Draco comenzaron a desvestirlo con avidez, tirando de su túnica con algo de brusquedad mientras lo iba mordiendo cada vez más fuerte en el cuello.

—¿Draco? —jadeó Harry sujetándolo por los hombros.

—Shhh —Draco se inclinó y lo volvió a besar con fuerza, mordiendo está vez su labio inferior. Harry presionó con más fuerza sus hombros y lo trató de apartar.

—Espera… —Draco se apartó de él y le dio una mirada resentida —¿Por qué estás enfadado? No me gusta hacerlo así, como una manera de que te desfogues… peor no sabiendo la razón.

—¿No te gusta hacerlo así? —reclamó Draco —¿Acaso crees que te uso para desfogar mis broncas?

—Por lo general no, pero hoy estás enfadado, dime por qué —pidió Harry avanzando hacia él —¿Te han molestado de nuevo?

—No.

—Bien, entonces… ¿Hay algo en ese libro que no entiendas y…? —Harry se detuvo ante la ceja levantada de Draco —, claro, no hay casi nada que tú no puedas entender…

—No, casi nada.

—Presumido… —Harry lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo jaló para darle un abrazo —, entonces… estás enfadado porque llegué tarde.

—Algo —admitió Draco dejándose abrazar, sintiendo ahora su rabia como algo ligeramente ridículo.

—¿O por qué me demoré por ayudar a Ackerley? —tentó Harry, sintió a Draco ponerse tenso bajo su abrazo y removerse un poco, sin embargo no lo soltó —. Oh, Draco, no me digas que en verdad estás celoso.

—Yo no estoy celoso, no tengo porque estarlo… ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no, no seas tonto.

—Yo, Potter, no soy tonto. He visto a ese chico darte vueltas y estar pegado a ti como una babosa, razones no me faltarían.

—Pues acabas de admitir que sí estás celoso.

—No lo hice.

—Lo que sea, Ackerley no es gay, y no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

—Por supuesto que lo es, ¿no ves como te mira? El tipo te idolatra y babea por ti.

—No creo que tú seas muy experto en eso de reconocer chicos gay, no me descubriste a mí.

—Eso era diferente.

Harry se apartó de él para mirarlo a la cara finalmente, se sintió algo poderoso al ver a Draco sonrojado, por lo general, fuera del sexo, Draco no se sonrojaba casi nunca.

—Draco…

—No molestes, Potter —se quejó Draco sabiéndose sonrojado y sintiéndose tonto y vulnerable ante la mirada de Harry. Trató de apartarse de Harry, pero éste no se lo permitió.

—Lo siento, no te digo nada, sólo que no tienes porque sentirte así, y no digo celos —advirtió ante la mirada enfadada de Draco —sino a lo que sea que estés pensando o sintiendo —claro que Harry entendía que eran celos, pero si Draco no quería reconocerlos como tal no podría obligarlo, porque Draco era demasiado terco para algunas cosas —no creo que Ackerley sea gay, y si lo fuera pues no tiene nada que ver, a mí solamente me gusta un mago gay y es rubio, sabiondo y muy guapo…

—Jo, jo, que cómico.

—Y además lo quiero, y mucho… —Harry le dio un beso en la frente y sintió a Draco suspirar bajo su beso.

—Yo también te quiero…

—Y además —continuó Harry con una sonrisa y apartándose finalmente de él por un instante para luego jalarlo de la mano hacia la cama —, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, o mejor dicho de lo que quiero que hablemos… desde hace días que le doy vueltas a esto y pienso que es el momento oportuno.

—Pero… tenemos que estudiar —se quejó Draco algo preocupado y ya sabiendo más o menos por donde iba la conversación, aquella que no quería tener en realidad.

—Estabas dispuesto a aplazar tus estudios por tener sexo, ¿No lo puedes hacer porque quiero hablar contigo un par de minutos?

Draco suspiró vencido y asintió —lo siento, dime.

—Cuando acabe la escuela, sé que la beca a la que postulas incluye un lugar en el campus, la Academia de aurores también es un internado, sin embargo, tenemos algo así como dos fines de semana al mes para ir a casa y me gustaría que durante esos fines de semana… o mejor dicho, me gustaría y me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si tú te quedaras en casa en lugar de la universidad, o que al menos pasaras los fines de semana que yo tengo libres allí.

—¿Es muy complicado, no crees? —preguntó Draco pareciendo desconcertado.

—No, no lo es —Harry frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos —, sería vivir juntos pese a los internados, intentarlo al menos, acomodar nuestros horarios; ya sabes, como una pareja.

—Aún no me han dado la beca, Harry.

—Pero te la darán, y luego, cuando terminemos la escuela podremos pasar al menos dos semanas en casa, decidiendo como acomodarnos. Sé que requerirá mucha coordinación y que nos veremos poco, pero lo prefiero a no verte nunca y…

—¿Qué pasará si alguno de tus amigos apareciera por allí de improviso? —preguntó Draco interrumpiéndolo —, o Andrómeda y Teddy.

—Mis amigos saben que soy gay, y además se los diría, les contaría acerca de nosotros.

—Harry… —Draco suspiró y tomó las manos de Harry, mirándolo a los ojos —, te quiero, y por eso no dejaré que te precipites, aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer y el imponernos un horario tan ajustado, el decirle a tus amigos y todo eso, pues, es demasiado.

—No lo es. Yo pensé que luego de la escuela seguiríamos juntos y solo quería… —Harry se detuvo y se soltó de Draco bruscamente, al fin comprendiendo —tú no pensabas seguir con esto después de la escuela.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —se defendió rápidamente Draco volviendo a tomarlo por las manos.

—¿Entonces que estás diciendo Draco?, porque por Dios que no te entiendo.

—Tenemos los exámenes y las pruebas de admisión encima, no nos apresuremos, luego tendremos un par de semanas libres, podremos hablar y ver qué hacer. Eso es lo que creo que deberíamos hacer.

—¿Lo pensaras al menos? —preguntó Harry, parecía mucho más esperanzado —, ¿Entre todo lo que estudias te darás un tiempo para pensarlo?

—Sí, lo pensaremos juntos, no te apresures ni te enfades, solo que no es el momento para hablar de esto… ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió lentamente, en el fondo algo descorazonado por la respuesta de Draco —De acuerdo.

Draco le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios antes de ponerse en pie.

—Bien, ahora a estudiar, que tenemos un horario que cumplir.

—Pero… —se empezó a quejar Harry, Draco giró y levantó una ceja —pensé que habías dicho que no te podías concentrar y…

—Sí, pero ahora sí puedo y ya te dije, hay que seguir con el horario, de nada servirán tus maravillosos planes si es que no pasamos las pruebas.

—Claro, sargento —se burló Harry sacando la lengua hacia Draco y levantándose para tomar su mochila y empezar con las tareas.

—¿Sargento? —Draco ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño —Eso no está en el libro de Estudios Muggles.

—Es… ¿Te lo explico luego?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Draco sentándose nuevamente tras su escritorio para empezar a repasar el libro de Transformaciones que había dejado de lado, aunque no completamente concentrado, dándole vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Harry y tratando de decidir algo.

*****

Los días siguieron pasando, cada vez los alumnos estaban, sobre todo los de séptimo, más estresados y preocupados por los exámenes, algunos como Ron, que no postularían a las universidades o escuelas eran los más relajados, aunque Hermione se encargaba de que Ron de todas maneras se preocupara y estudiara tanto como ella.

Harry se juntaba con ellos casi todas las noches, luego de pasar tiempo con Draco, a repasar algunas cosas e intercambiar notas y conceptos, Hermione decía que estaba muy orgullosa de lo mucho que estudiaba y de lo bien que estaba manejando las tareas y clases. Insinuó más de una vez que si aquello se debía más que nada a aquel chico misterioso con el que estaba saliendo. Harry respondía orgullosamente que sí, que "su chico" era muy estudioso y casi tan mandón como ella y más de una vez estuvo tentado a decirles que se trataba de Draco, pensando que tal vez sus amigos no se lo tomarían tan mal sabiendo la buena influencia que estaba surtiendo el rubio en él, sin embargo se desanimaba a última hora, pues Draco aún no le había dado ninguna respuesta sobre su propuesta y no quería apresurarse y crear problemas en su relación con él.

Durante uno de esos días se desató una gran discusión en la sala común, entre Ron y Ginny, el primero le increpaba a su hermana el haber descuidado tanto las clases, pues la chica se la pasaba más tiempo fuera de la sala común, haciendo quién sabe qué y con quienes y eso era algo que desagradaba a Ron y a sus padres, que ya habían recibido noticias de sus malas calificaciones. Hermione y Harry observaron desde una de las esquinas más alejadas la discusión:

—Ron tiene razón, ella lo sabe —comentó Hermione mirando de reojo a los hermanos.

—Pero también ella en que ya es grande y que es su problema…

—Sí, pero parece que está entretenida en otras cosas en lugar de hacer las tareas…

—Tal vez en molestar a Malfoy —tentó Harry —he escuchado a su grupo reír mucho de cómo lo molestan.

—No lo creo —negó Hermione con la cabeza —, Ginny no andaría por allí molestando a Malfoy, no es de su estilo. Además, según tengo entendido ya los ataques han cesado, ya no han vuelto a aparecer esos letreros tan horribles.

Harry bufó molesto recordando como dos noches antes había visto a Draco lastimado por un golpe y claro, como siempre, Draco se había negado a darle los nombres de los atacantes —Me refería a los ataques verbales y los golpes.

—Oh, esos son cuentos. Si alguien atacara a Malfoy ya se sabría, al final Malfoy, queriéndose hacer la víctima, hubiera hablado.

Harry frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, conteniéndose por no contestar.

—Y además, creo que la culpa de la distracción de Ginny es Oliver Lusk, ellos han estado viéndose mucho últimamente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry algo esperanzado —¿Son novios?

—Así parece. Aunque yo que tú no me alegraría mucho, ya ves que en el pasado ella ya salió con alguien para causarte celos.

—Era diferente y eso parece que pasó hace siglos, espero que haya madurado un poco al menos.

—Creo que todos lo hicimos, pero hay cosas que no cambian.

En ese momento Ginny dio un último grito hacia Ron y caminó hacia fuera de la sala común. Ron, sonrojado y con los puños apretados caminó hasta ellos y se dejó caer en una silla junto a Harry.

—¡Mujeres!

—¡Ron! —se quejó Hermione mirándolo ofendida.

—¿Qué? Son tercas y obstinadas y…

—Mejor calla, compañero, no quiero ver una pelea más esta noche.

Ron pareció reparar recién en Hermione y en que era mujer y se irguió completamente.

—Lo siento, no lo decía por ti, sino por todas las demás mujeres.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y le pasó un libro de estudios muggles.

—Mejor sigue repasando los peligros de integrarte a la comunidad muggle sin estar completamente protegido y toda esa sarta de tonterías que nos enseñan.

—No creo que lo sean —murmuró Ron hacia Harry que negó con la cabeza, recordando a Draco y su miedo por lo que ese libro decía.

—Pues, pienso que sí… exageran.

*****

A sólo dos semanas ya para los EXTASIS Draco caminaba molesto hacia la biblioteca, por lo general no se dejaba ver por el castillo los sábados en la noche, pero la escuela parecía estar totalmente concentrada en los estudios y los libros escaseaban, tenía que pedirlos por adelantado y comprometerse a entregarlos en determinadas horas, así que cargando un par de libros de runas antiguas se dirigía hacia la biblioteca para devolverlos, de acuerdo a lo prometido y a recoger uno más de herbología, cuando sintió el primer empujón, trastabilló hacia delante y los libros salieron volando, mientras se giraba esperó que realmente los libros no se maltrataran, Madame Prince era demasiado quisquillosa con eso.

—Malfoy —dijo Nott con una sonrisa burlona —, tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo?

—Piérdete —contestó Draco viendo que con Nott venían además Zabini y Malcolm Baddock. Casi ya estaba listo para lo que pasaría luego.

Nott hizo una seña a los otros chicos y pronto ellos lo tuvieron sujeto por los brazos, Draco trató de patear y defenderse, pero el primer golpe en el rostro le hizo dar contra la pared y lo dejó medio mareado.

—Esto es para recordarte lo que eres —dijo Zabini soltándolo, Draco fue a dar contra el piso y se aovilló rápidamente, tratando de protegerse el rostro, ya conocía a ese grupo, se divertían dándole de golpes por un rato y luego de insultarlo se iban felices.

—Sí, no te creas que ya la gente se está olvidando de que eres un mortífago —agregó Malcolm Baddock antes de lanzar una patada sobre sus costillas.

—Y maricón además —completó Nott, los golpes se repitieron y Draco trató de no soltar ni un solo sonido hasta que finalmente los chicos, luego de seguir diciéndole maricón y mortífago se aburrieron y se fueron riendo.

Le costó algo de trabajo sentarse y calmar el temblor en sus músculos por los golpes, cuando finalmente lo hizo pudo levantarse, recoger los libros y apretando los dientes por el dolor, llegar a la biblioteca y entregarlos, para su suerte los libros no habían sufrido ningún desperfecto, aunque la bibliotecaria le dio una mirada preocupada al ver la forma en que caminaba y el estado en el que traía el uniforme.

Regresó hasta su habitación arrastrando los pies y pensando que al menos no tendría ya que salir de allí hasta el lunes, y que además era sábado y que Harry se quedaría a pasar la noche con él.

Ese fue el momento que Ginny escogió para finalmente poner en marcha su pequeño y, según ella pensaba, magnífico plan: la confrontación, aprovechando que la profesora Loewenthal se entretendría mucho más tiempo del normal al plantear los repasos de hechizos y que Harry demoraría en llegar.

Conocía ya de memoria toda su rutina y estaba enfadada porque, por la rutina de Harry, sobre todo quedándose a dormir con Malfoy los fines de semana, era obvio que Ron y Hermione sabían de sus escapadas y no hacían nada por detenerlo, era como una traición, una más sobre la de Harry, hacia ella.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo un momento y luego acomodándose la túnica caminó hacia el cuadro de "El Hada Hermosa" y susurró:

—Paz.

*****

Draco levantó la mirada cuando sintió los pasos en el pasillo, esperando ver aparecer a Harry, sin embargo se sobresaltó cuando en lugar de eso sus ojos se encontraron con la pequeña y menuda figura de Ginny Weasley, que lo miraba de esa forma tan común en ella últimamente, como si se creyera superior. No parecía nada sorprendida de encontrarlo allí.

—Weasley… ¿quién te dejó entrar aquí? —preguntó Draco algo confuso poniéndose de pie, el dolor en el lado derecho lo hizo sentir una pequeña arcada, apenas y había tenido tiempo de llegar hasta la habitación y dejarse caer sobre la silla, tratando de apartar un poco el dolor que se producía al moverse, sin embargo su orgullo lo hizo levantar el rostro y mirarla de manera desafiante.

—Harry, por supuesto, él me dijo como entrar —respondió ella mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con mirada de asco, sus ojos se detuvieron sobre todo en la cama, hizo un mohín de descontento y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Draco atentamente —, pero ¿quién diría como terminarían las cosas, no?

—Las cosas no han terminado —le dijo Draco apretando los dientes.

—Creo que para ti sí, pero no es de tu futuro inexistente de lo que te quiero hablar, es de Harry.

Draco sintió sus músculos tensarse, en parte por el dolor que le causaba estar de pie y también por el hecho de que la ex novia del que era ahora su novio estuviera delante, es decir que sabía lo que pasaba, que sabía acerca de Harry y él y no sabía como sería eso posible, pero no le preguntaría, no le daría el gusto.

—Tú y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar, mucho menos de Potter y su futuro.

—¡Oh vamos! —sonrió Ginny mientras tiraba su cabello hacia atrás, dejando en el ambiente un olor a madera y hierbas que a Draco le pareció desagradable —, ¿Realmente crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué él no me lo contó nunca?, es decir soy su novia y esas cosas no se ocultan —explicó con aire de superioridad.

Draco arqueó una ceja y medio sonrío, rivalizando la actitud petulante de Ginny.

—¿Su novia? ¿En serio? Sí, he visto eso en "El Profeta"…. —caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación y se apoyó en la pared, logrando mitigar el dolor en algo al menos —, aunque lo cierto es que no lo creo, hay cosas que se notan a leguas… y por último, sigue sin ser asunto mío.

—Bueno… si es que pretendes hacerte el que no sabe de que estoy hablando es tu problema, igual te diré lo que vine a decirte —contestó ella acercándose a él. Draco se apretó un poco más contra la pared, lamentando el haberse movido tanto y esperando que la conversación terminara antes de que el dolor le ganase la batalla.

—Si el escucharte hará que finalmente te largues…

—Soy una persona comprensiva, Malfoy, entiendo que Harry pudiera sentir cierta lástima por ti, entiendo que él haya querido experimentar todo lo que dice que ha experimentado contigo…total, si te le regalas de esa manera, no puedo esperar que se niegue, después de la guerra y todo lo que vivió no le puedo culpar y siempre lo he alentado a que haga todo lo que quiera, pero el curso ya termina y debes entender que has sido la diversión del curso para Harry, así que si sabes sumar dos más dos puedes saber que este jueguito ya ha llegado al final, él tiene un futuro, una carrera que seguir, una familia que formar y...

—Y supongo que la formara contigo ¿no? —interrumpió Draco sonriendo presuntuoso —, aunque claro, para eso primero debes ser novia de Harry o si quiera parecer algo atractiva o elegible para él y según sé yo, eso no va pasar.

Ginny sonrió.

—¿Cómo crees que entré aquí?, ¿o qué sé lo que hay entre ustedes?, Malfoy, para ser un Slytherin creo que estas perdiendo la maña, Harry y yo hemos estado tal vez alejados, pero no hemos terminado jamás, todavía pasa demasiadas horas en mi cama, él me habló de ti desde el inicio y se lo permití porque soy una novia comprensiva, aunque claro, entiendo que no quieras dejarlo, es decir… él es tan bueno en tantos aspectos… —suspiró profundamente, como si recordara algo muy agradable —un amante muy entregado ¿no?… pero tu tiempo con él ha terminado, así que ve haciéndote a la idea —ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, Draco sin embargo la detuvo con sus palabras:

—Tú no significas nada para Harry, él ni siquiera se ha acostado contigo ¿cierto? No puedes lograr eso en él, por mucho que te le andes ofreciendo.

Ginny se giró con la mirada centellante y las mejillas algo coloradas, Draco se sintió mucho mejor en tenerla en ese estado.

—Harry siente pena por ti, es lo único que puedes lograr en él, lástima… y sí, tal vez lo convenciste con toda esa patraña del niño obligado y amenazado por Voldemort, pero Harry tenía un plan de vida ¿sabes?, el tenerte como … _amante_— Ginny imprimió la mayor cantidad de desprecio en la última palabra —solo lograra que su vida se arruine, sabes que él no tiene ya mucho oro como para mantenerte, si es que eso es lo que buscas, no me extrañaría con tus costumbres de ser un niño rico y mimado, pero Harry gastó casi todo lo que tenía durante los meses que estuvo tras Voldemort, tiene lo necesario para poder estudiar en la Academia de aurores y luego cuando empiece a trabajar se casará conmigo, ¿ves, tú no estas incluido en ninguno de sus planes? Nunca lo estuviste.

Draco sonrió con petulancia.

—No te equivoques, Weasley, yo no necesito que nadie me mantenga, a diferencia tuya no ando buscando ser la esposa de un héroe. Harry no es un niño, ha probado que sabe muy bien lo que hace, no necesita de tu intervención ni de tus magníficos planes a futuro.

—La Academia de aurores no lo recibirá si es que él es… si él admite tener una relación con otro hombre, ni siquiera si pretende que solo son amigos; amigo de un ex mortífago, por más libre que hayas quedado.

—Ya veo, tienes miedo de que finalmente decida que no le importan los demás y se establezca por ejemplo… ¿conmigo? De que todas esas noticias que andas colando a "El Profeta" se desmientan con una noticia de ese tipo… que quedes como la pobre niña que no pudo mantener al "Gran Héroe" a su lado, la pobre a la que se lo quitó un mortífago —sonrió Draco con suficiencia.

Ginny le dedicó una mirada de odio antes de contestar.

—No, lo que temo es que arruine todo su futuro y su vida, sabes perfectamente que el mundo no acepta a los que son de tu… clase, _homosexuales _—hizo una mueca de asco ante el término antes de continuar —. Harry no podrá siquiera a llegar a Auror, lo cual es uno de sus más grandes sueños, y ¿por qué? por un cretino egoísta como tú, estoy segura de que pronto te aburrirás y te desharás de él, pero entonces ya será muy tarde para Harry…

Draco bufó —No me hagas reír, no quieras hacerme creer que eres una ex novia tolerante y engañada, no eres más que una arpía que pretende conseguir a Harry a cualquier precio, aunque déjame decirte que Harry ya ha cambiado un poco sus gustos.

—No es que haya cambiado sus gustos, es que está enfermo, al igual que tú. Yo podría curarlo y ayudarlo a ser una persona normal, a diferencia tuya, yo solo busco su bien, ¿no crees que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente en esta vida como para tener que seguir haciéndolo por alguien como tú? —contestó ella dirigiéndose a la salida nuevamente —, y el que yo permita que ande jugando contigo por allí no quiere decir que te lo dejaré permanentemente.

Draco arqueó una ceja —No es una mascota de la que hablas, y tú no le permites nada… —replicó Draco, Ginny se giró furiosa —, tal vez deberías preguntarle directamente porque le da tanto asco acercarse a ti y no a mí.

Ginny no contestó, simplemente se dio la vuelta y pronto sus pasos se dejaron de oír en el pasillo y luego de un momento más Draco se dejó caer, resbalando por la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el piso, el dolor en su costado era mucho más fuerte y le costaba algo respirar, sin embargo, pese a que sabía que debía moverse no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo, su mente no podía dejar de dar vueltas a las palabras de Ginny, ¿realmente estaba siendo demasiado egoísta con Harry, arruinándole su brillante futuro? ¿Poniendo en riesgo una felicidad que el chico merecía después de todo lo que había pasado?

*****

Cuando Harry llegó una hora después, encontró a Draco sentado sobre la cama, con un par de libros abiertos y leyendo atentamente.

—Lamento la tardanza —dijo en cuanto entró, acercándose a darle un beso.

—Está bien, supongo que tanto entrenamiento te servirá al momento de tu evaluación para la Academia de aurores.

—Sí… eso espero yo también —Harry se sentó a uno de los lados de Draco y sacó un libro de pociones para leer mientras Draco terminaba con sus estudios.

No pasaron más de quince minutos antes de que Draco dejara los libros de lado y se lanzara sobre él besándolo con fuerza y desesperación.

Cuando Harry logró despojarlo de su camisa vio con lástima y furia que tenía un gran golpe en el pecho, sin embargo no comentó nada, simplemente lo siguió besando y acariciando como si nada hubiera pasado, aquella noche Draco se dejó amar y Harry aceptó gustoso el pedido, besándolo y acariciándolo, no dejando ni un solo rincón de su cuerpo sin explorar, amándolo poco a poco, con calma, con mucho cariño, con esa delicadeza que hacía a Draco estremecerse hasta los huesos, por lo que significaba, por los sentimientos que implicaba.

Finalmente ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, agitados y satisfechos, envolviéndose automáticamente en un cercano abrazo y permaneciendo en silencio durante mucho rato. Hasta que fue Draco, todavía demasiado pensativo acerca de la visita de Ginny, el que habló:

—Harry… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Si es la lección de pociones, no estoy de humor —replicó Harry sin abrir los ojos.

—No, no, no es eso —Draco suspiró y se acomodó un poco más sobre el pecho de Harry —. Si por alguna extraña razón del destino no pudieras ser auror ¿Qué es lo que harías?

—¿Por qué no podría ser auror?

—No lo sé… es sólo una suposición. Anda, contesta.

—Pues… no lo sé, no lo he pensado nunca.

—¿No tienes un plan alternativo?

—¿Tú sí?

—Pues…

—Ya, obvio que sí, eres Draco Malfoy, no me sorprendería que tuvieras hasta tres planes alternativos —lo interrumpió Harry con voz divertida mientras le acariciaba lentamente la espalda.

—¿Y bien?

—Supongo que me gustaría enseñar… creo que lo puedo hacer bien.

—¿Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

—Pociones definitivamente no.

—Pobres niños, no se merecerían algo así, sin contar al pobre Snape, retorciéndose en su tumba.

—Ya, que no es para tanto… creo.

—Ya, lo siento, maestro entonces… —suspiró Draco imaginando que si no le permitían ser auror menos le permitirían ser maestro. Harry no notó su mirada triste, solo lo sintió abrazarse a él con más fuerza mientras las luces iban bajando poco a poco.

—¿No seguirás estudiando?

—Esta noche no, quiero estar contigo, solo eso.

—Oh… pues, genial —contestó Harry algo confundido pero disfrutando de la perspectiva de seguir abrazados y disfrutando de la noche.

Draco se quedó despierto mucho rato más, disfrutando el aroma de Harry, su calor y el estar entre sus brazos, de sus suaves caricias, de todo lo que Harry era y significaba, simplemente de tenerlo allí en ese momento. Ya había tomado su decisión.

*****

* * *

Gracias por leer…

Y bien, ya tienen lo que hizo Ginny finalmente con la información que tenía acerca de Draco y Harry, sé que asusté a muchos y esperaban una confrontación de otro tipo, pero la chica es lista, sabe que a golpes no va tambalear lo que hay entre Harry y Draco, así que optó por algo muy diferente…

El siguiente capítulo: "EXTASIS Y EXAMENES DE INGRESO"

Un beso a todos y espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana, el domingo al medio día prometo actualizar.

Zafy.


	22. 22: EXTASIS Y EXAMENES DE INGRESO

Hola a todos… ¿Qué tal estuvo su semana? Espero que bien, que estén descansando, o hayan descansado (dependiendo de la hora, claro) y estén listos para iniciar una nueva semana más.

Agradecer a **Akasha Dimitrov**por su ayuda al betear este capítulo, XD

Además, lo de siempre (o lo que debería ir siempre, creo): como saben, ningún personaje es mío, sólo lo que les pasa a los personajes luego del séptimo libro.

Advertencias del fic: Esto es slash, o sea relaciones entre dos chicos del mismo sexo, si no te gusta, no lo toleras y caíste aquí por error mejor será que abandones la página. Habrá maltratos, intolerancia, drama, lemmons, risas, lágrimas, muerte de más de un personaje, romance, algunas partes empalagosas, otras crueles y mpreg (en un futuro lejano y no muy detallado), así que quedan advertidos.

Ahora sí, no digo más, que tenemos un largo capítulo por delante:

PD: Me pasó algo muy gracioso, olvidé el USB en casa y tuve que regresar a recogerlo... he allí del por qué tan tarde hoy, espero que el siguiente domingo pueda actualizar más temprano XD

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"**

**CAPÍTULO 22: "EXTASIS Y EXAMENES DE INGRESO"**

**

* * *

**

_Ahora es cuando empieza tu camino,__  
__la experiencia única y fascinante__  
__en la que tendrás que tomar decisiones__  
__y pasar por duras pruebas: tu vida._

_**Finis Terra**_

_**El Mago de Oz**_

* * *

_29 de mayo de 1999, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. _

¿Cómo es que el tiempo se les había pasado tan rápido? No lo sabía, pero de pronto se encontraron a solo un par de días de empezar con los EXTASIS y luego seguirían los exámenes de ingreso a los lugares en los que querían estudiar.

Las últimas semanas se habían vuelto una rutina de estudios, nervios y poco conversar. Harry pasaba mucho más tiempo con sus amigos, preparándose para los exámenes y Draco agradecía eso pues él también necesitaba concentrarse mucho para superar las pruebas que se le aproximaban.

Y así, de pronto llegó el último fin de semana antes de las pruebas, Harry había dicho que prefería pasar con él el fin de semana, no importaba si estudiando y Draco había aceptado, pues ya le quedaba muy poco tiempo antes de que la escuela terminara y tuviera que afrontar algunas otras cosas.

—Hermione, Ron y yo los hemos visto llegar —anunció Harry entrando a la habitación. Draco, que en ese momento practicaba el encantamiento de extinguir el fuego y convertirlo en un pequeño tornado, simplemente asintió en respuesta, tratando de no perder la concentración.

—Son los mismos que llegaron para los TIMOS, aunque lucen más viejos aún —continuó Harry dejando la mochila sobre el piso y sentándose sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirando atentamente a Draco y al pequeño remolino de viento que se elevaba hacia el techo.

—Es imposible que luzcan más viejos —replicó Draco luego de soltar un suspiro y que el pequeño tornado desapareciera.

—Pues sí, lucen más viejos.

Draco se había acercado a él y le había dado un suave beso en los labios antes de sentarse a su lado. Aquel sábado Harry había llegado poco antes del toque de queda, después de, a diferencia de otros sábados en que llegaba mucho más temprano, haber estado estudiando con sus compañeros de casa.

—¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

—Bien… yo creo que como tú dices, ya no hay más nada que pueda memorizar o que pueda caber en mi cabeza.

—No es difícil de imaginar.

Harry le dio un suave empujón y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ya has terminado?

—Sí… creo que ya lo tengo… si es que toman eso en el examen práctico y no hay nadie por allí distrayéndome lo lograré —contestó Draco.

—Yo no te distraeré —comentó Harry recordando la evaluación de TIMOS cuando se había examinado para el curso de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Draco había estado cerca, por alguna razón había roto su concentración, aunque se contuvo en preguntarle el por qué.

—Mmm… Si apareces por allí trataré de no distraerme, no te preocupes — le respondió Draco antes de tenderse en la cama y jalar a Harry con él —. Estoy agotado…

—Y aún no iniciamos los exámenes —Harry entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco y cerró los ojos.

—Y luego vendrán las pruebas para la Academia aurores.

—Y las de la universidad —suspiró Harry. De solo pensarlo se sentía abrumado.

—En serio me sorprende que no haya nadie con un grave caso de ataques de nervios o algo por el estilo.

—¡Pues claro que los hay! —aclaró Harry —, Wickliff y Vivekananda ya han sido internados ayer en la enfermería, aunque estarán bien para el lunes.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, y seguramente que más de un Slytherin debe estar por allí también.

—Es probable… —Draco soltó un pequeño bostezo.

—También yo estoy agotado —declaró Harry.

—Anda, ya no hablemos de los exámenes y todo eso, mejor tomemos un baño juntos y vamos a dormir —propuso Draco levantándose y jalando a Harry de una mano.

*****

El lunes se iniciaron los EXTASIS, el primero fue el de pociones, pasaron un par de horas con la prueba teórica.

Harry al entrar al Gran Comedor, acondicionado para la prueba y acompañado de sus amigos, le había sonreído disimuladamente, deseándole de esa manera suerte.

Draco, mientras preparaba el tintero y la pluma y esperaba ansiosamente que todo empezara para que terminara pronto, también le había deseado suerte a Harry, mirándolo de reojo mientras el chico preparaba sus útiles.

No podía decir que había estado simple, aunque había tenido a un gran maestro: Draco; pero sí podía decir que lo había hecho bien, había recordado muchas de las cosas que Draco le había obligado a repetir hasta el cansancio y mucho más las correcciones, en medio de risas que Draco le había hecho, según él, de errores demasiado tontos. No temía por Draco, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que Draco se llevaría la mejor nota, mejor incluso que la de Hermione que había estado escribiendo en el pergamino de la evaluación hasta el último segundo, cuando los pergaminos habían salido volando solos hasta las manos del examinador.

Todos los alumnos salieron a tropel del Gran Comedor, la mayoría con cara pálida y hasta de susto, habían sido demasiadas preguntas, algunas trampas en las que esperaba no hubiera caído Harry, pero él había contestado a todo y ahora solo le quedaba la parte práctica en la tarde, luego del almuerzo… No se sentía con estómago suficiente para almorzar, los nervios le estaban ganando la partida. Recordó los casos de ataques de nervios que Harry le había contado que había visto durante la última semana, sobre todo el de esa chica, la ex novia de la comadreja: Brown, que había terminado casi incendiando los muebles de la sala común. Estaba seguro que nada como eso le pasaría a él. O al menos eso esperaba.

Harry caminó junto a Ron y Hermione y tras ellos Zelazny y Vance, todos en silencio, rumbo a los jardines, era un día agradable y Ron había propuesto que el aire libre les haría bien, al menos hasta que fuera hora de ir a almorzar.

Se sorprendió de ver a lo lejos a Draco, que casi nunca caminaba por los jardines del colegio, solo lo hacía cuando tenía que cruzarlos para ir a clase de Herbología y en esas ocasiones andaba a pasos veloces y con mirada atenta. Esta vez parecía estar simplemente paseando, vio que se mantuvo alejado de los Slytherin hasta que finalmente pareció encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde sentarse. Harry permaneció mirándolo atentamente, para ver si alguien se acercaba a molestarlo, casi suelta una risa nerviosa al verlo sacar un libro. Acababan de pasar ya una prueba, una complicada que los había dejado agotados, y él aún quería estudiar. A veces Draco lo sobrepasaba. Realmente lo hacía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron siguiendo su mirada, lo cual hizo que Harry se sonrojara al ser descubierto mirando a Draco.

—Sí, claro que sí.

—Te entiendo, parece que solo se dedica a estudiar —comentó Hermione —, aunque es la primera vez que lo veo al aire libre, siempre anda encerrado.

—¿Qué tal les fue en el examen? —preguntó Ginny llegando en ese momento junto a Oliver Lusk.

Ron les dio una mirada enfadada y se encogió de hombros y Harry aprovechó el momento para mirar hacia Draco nuevamente, que extrañamente en ese momento, también lo miraba. Pero no pudo observarlo más de medio segundo antes de sentir los brazos de Ginny rodeándolo por detrás.

—¡Ginny! —reclamó Harry soltándose bruscamente, a su lado Ginny soltó una carcajada y Lusk le dio una mirada tensa.

—Ya, ya, lo siento, ¡Qué carácter! —se quejó Ginny alejándose de Harry pero permaneciendo sentada, Lusk, en silencio, se sentó a su lado —. Solo quería saber qué tal te había ido, pero parecías… distraído.

—Estoy cansado.

—Todos lo estamos —apoyó Hermione.

—Sí, y tú deberías estar ya estudiando para la prueba de esta noche —le recordó Ron con voz seria. Ginny, que sí cursaba Astronomía, debía presentar su EXTASIS esa noche, en la torre.

—Ay, a veces eres demasiado aguafiestas.

Hermione le dio una mirada de exasperación y luego negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras sacaba el libro de pociones, Harry casi podía apostar que iba a revisar en cuales preguntas se había equivocado. Por suerte ella ya había perdido la costumbre de querer hacerlos participar en ese ritual. Seguramente porque ya ambos le habían dejado en claro demasiadas veces que no les interesaba en lo absoluto.

Draco sonrió complacido al ver la escena, la comadreja junior se equivocaba completamente si pensaba que presionando y lanzándose sobre Harry conseguiría al menos llamar en algo su atención. No positivamente al menos. Y le sorprendía que ella, que había estado junto a él, como amiga o novia o lo que fuera durante tanto tiempo no lo conociera lo suficiente como para saberlo, no lo conociera tanto como él lo había podido conocer en ese corto tiempo. Draco soltó un suave suspiro. Aquel corto e insuficiente tiempo que ya llegaba a su fin.

Decidió no pensar en eso, quería disfrutar del tibio y casi inexistente sol, no había podido sentarse en esos jardines en todo el curso y por alguna razón le apetecía hacerlo esa mañana, tal vez era que ya se estaba despidiendo del castillo poco a poco. Después de todo, ya no lo odiaba tanto como antes.

*****

La tarde había sido más complicada, el examen había consistido en una poción curativa y en un antídoto, uno de esos que siempre lograba marearlo por tratar de recordar todos los pasos y el orden en que debía seguirlos, por suerte su caldero no había explotado y al terminar ambas pociones habían obtenido el color y la textura adecuada. Habían tenido tres horas para realizar ambos procesos, el tiempo casi justo, con tan solo unos quince minutos de excedente, algunos alumnos no habían llegado a tiempo con la segunda poción, aunque Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando, faltando aún algunos minutos, el primero en terminar la prueba había sido Draco, entregando sus pociones con cierto aire de autosuficiencia para luego abandonar el Gran Comedor. De regreso a la salida le había guiñado un ojo, cosa que lo había distraído en algo, pero por suerte no lo suficiente para dañar su prueba. Y pensar que era él el preocupado de distraer a Draco.

Draco caminó contento hasta su habitación, el castillo estaba sumido en una paz absoluta, los de quinto año estaban en sus TIMOS y los demás dando los exámenes finales, así que no tuvo ninguna complicación en llegar a su habitación, darse una larga ducha y esperar por Harry, mientras estudiaba, por supuesto.

Cuando Harry apareció, media hora después, con una linda sonrisa dejó de lado el libro que estaba leyendo y ambos se entretuvieron un buen rato entre besos y relatos de cómo les había ido durante las pruebas.

De acuerdo a lo que tenían planeado, Harry había vuelto temprano a su sala común, aún tenían que estudiar y descansar, la semana recién se iniciaba.

Cuando Draco se quedó a solas no pudo evitar sacar del baúl una de las fotografías muggles que Harry le había dado, una donde no había movimiento, pero que le gustaba bastante, donde estaban los dos sentados en las afueras de uno de los restaurantes donde habían comido durante su viaje. Draco sonrío antes el recuerdo y la dejó apoyada contra una pila de libros mientras continuaba estudiando.

*****

Los días se volvieron un eterno sobresalto, el martes tuvieron la prueba de Herbología y la de Estudios Muggles, ambas eran teóricas y bastante extensas. Harry se preguntó si el poner tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo era algún tipo de placer creado por los examinadores. Aún así estuvo seguro de que hizo un buen trabajo con ambas y, según le contó Draco aquella noche, él también estaba satisfecho con sus respuestas.

El miércoles fue un día más complicado, pues tenían un examen teórico por la mañana y uno práctico por la tarde, Harry estuvo tan agotado aquella noche que casi le rogó a Draco que lo dejara quedarse a dormir. Draco asintió de buena gana y luego de repasar un poco más para el examen del día siguiente (¡Harry no podía creer la capacidad del chico para estudiar tanto!) ambos se durmieron abrazados, demasiado agotados y agobiados para nada más que un beso de buenas noche.

El jueves Draco fue empujado mientras se examinaba, por Nott, que en ese momento pasaba para dar su prueba práctica.

Harry vio todo desde su propio puesto, donde luchaba por no perder la concentración y manejar correctamente la llama que, según le había pedido el examinador, se debía mover de un lado a otro sin apagarse. Estaba listo para protestar y defender a Draco cuando fue el mismo examinador del chico quién se puso en pie y ordenó sacar a Nott del lugar, desaprobándolo por mal comportamiento.

Draco tenía los puños apretados cuando el fuego que se estaba convirtiendo ya en el pequeño tornado volvió a su forma original por culpa del imbécil de Nott, le dio una mirada casi de amenaza al pobre anciano que en ese momento lo examinaba, que solo negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que lo puede hacer mejor si es que nadie tropieza con usted.

—Sí, por supuesto, es un hechizo que domino a la perfección —respondió con los dientes apretados, tanto que lo había practicado para que luego lo sabotearan de esa manera. El anciano asintió y, con algo de esfuerzo, se puso en pie y caminó hacia el otro examinador que al parecer no había notado nada de lo ocurrido. Draco no pudo negar que sintió un regocijo en el pecho cuando vio que Nott se iba, rojo, furioso y sin haber presentado su prueba.

—Bien… demuéstreme que tal le va con este hechizo entonces.

Y Draco sonrió, feliz porque alguien no dijera que se merecía ese empujón sino que le diera la oportunidad de demostrar lo que sabía y con la varita conjuró el fuego y lo convirtió en un pequeño tornado que se elevó y, contento como estaba, lo hizo transformarse en una pequeña nube gris, que terminó dejando caer unas cuantas gotas de agua antes de hacerla volver a fuego.

—Muy interesante dominio y manejo —murmuró el hombre anotando en uno de los pergaminos. —Lo felicito.

Draco salió contento del aula, hambriento y cansado, sí, por el esfuerzo del hechizo, pero contento por el resultado y cuando, luego de la cena, Harry lo alcanzó en su habitación y lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos y de caricias se sintió casi completamente feliz.

Harry había estado atento a que Nott pretendiera algún tipo de venganza contra Draco, pero al parecer la reprimenda del profesor Cummings había logrado disipar cualquier idea que tuviera y, aunque miraba de manera amenazante a Draco, no se metió con él por el resto de la semana.

El jueves el examen de encantamientos fue bastante agotador también, pero estuvo seguro que logró un buen resultado, al igual que Ron y Hermione, aunque su amigo estaba algo enfadado porque Ginny no parecía ir tomando en serio los exámenes, estaba seguro que no conseguiría casi ningún EXTASIS.

El viernes en la mañana Harry tenía el examen práctico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y por la tarde Draco el de Runas y Artimancia. Luego de eso al fin eran libres, aunque claro, sabía que no debían relajarse, en solo unos cuantos días Draco tendría que ir a la Universidad para presentar sus pruebas y un par de días después de eso él tendría que ir a la Academia de Aurores a rendir el examen de admisión, pero ambos habían estudiado tanto y se habían restringido de tal modo que sabía que se merecían ese pequeño descanso, aunque sea esa noche. Además, celebrarían algo especial.

Cuando Draco llegó, agotado y aún algo confundido con sus respuestas en el examen de Runas, se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación a media luz, Harry lo esperaba de pie, con una encantadora sonrisa, en el centro había una pequeña mesa y dos sillas que no sabía de donde habían salido y un par de platos cubiertos y unas cuantas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Harry, ¿Qué…?

—Hola, te estaba esperando —interrumpió Harry caminando hasta él y ayudándolo a desprenderse del morral y la túnica.

—¿Tú has preparado esto?

—Pues… hechicé algunas cosas para convertirlas en sillas y mesas y los elfos me ayudaron con la comida, claro. ¿Realmente no esperabas que olvidara tu cumpleaños cierto?

—¿Mi cumpleaños? —preguntó Draco ligeramente sorprendido.

—Es mañana, pero podemos empezar a celebrar hoy…

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada —Mi cumpleaños…. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado mi cumpleaños?

—Son cosas de la edad —se burló Harry revolviéndole el cabello, recibió en respuesta un golpe en el brazo.

—No te hagas que solo nos llevamos poco menos de dos meses.

—Ya, pero yo sigo teniendo dieciocho y tú ya diecinueve… ¡Estás viejo!

Draco entrecerró los ojos, queriendo parecer enfadado.

—¿Y se supone que esto es para que la pasemos bien? ¿O estarás toda la noche recordándome lo nene que eres y lo grande que soy yo?

—Ay, que resentido eres —se burló Harry a pesar de todo antes de darle un beso en los labios que Draco recibió a medias, aún pareciendo enfadado.

—Y tú sigues siendo un nene.

—Ya, anda, métete a la ducha y cuando salgas quiero que olvides todo lo de los EXTASIS, admisiones o lo que sea.

—Trato hecho —contestó Draco sonriente mientras entraba al baño.

Realmente no podía creer que había olvidado su cumpleaños, su madre siempre se encargaba de mandarle cartas por anticipado, comentándole todo lo que harían cuando llegara a casa luego de terminar la escuela. El día de su cumpleaños su padre le enviaba una carta deseándole feliz cumpleaños y prometiéndole muchos regalos a su regreso… Y aquellas cartas ya no llegarían más. Trató de dejar de lado todo el dolor y el sentimiento de vacío que el recuerdo de su madre, su padre y su vida pasada le causaba. Por el contrario, se trató de convencer de que estaba bien ahora, que al menos, cuando había salido de la prisión, no esperaba ser una milésima de feliz de lo que era en ese momento con Harry.

*****

La sala común de Gryffindor, al igual que seguramente las otras salas de las otras casas de la escuela, esa noche estaba completamente llena y eufórica, los de primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto y sexto año celebraban el haber al fin terminado los exámenes finales y el casi fin de curso, los de quinto curso respiraban tranquilos por haber al fin superado tan aterradora prueba y los de séptimo, no solo festejaban el haber terminado con los EXTASIS, sino también con la escuela.

Habían varios bailando al centro de la sala común, animados por un viejo tocadiscos que había conseguido Dean, otros tantos jugaban cartas o conversaban animadamente en pequeños grupos, algunos bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla (sobre todo los más chicos) y otros Whisky de fuego o Hidromiel, traídos del bar de madame Rosmerta. Se podía percibir en el ambiente una total algarabía, atrás quedaron los ataques de nervios y las rabietas por no poder llegar a memorizar todo lo necesario para algún examen.

Ron y Hermione se habían quedado en una esquina, sentados en un pequeño sofá, las piernas de Hermione sobre las de Ron, ambos tomando sus botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en silenciosa complicidad observando como todos alrededor festejaban y extrañando a Harry, que había desaparecido, aunque ambos ya podían imaginar que seguramente estaría celebrando, a su manera, el fin del curso y de la escuela.

Ron soltó una pequeña carcajada ante una broma que había hecho Seamus al otro lado del salón y Hermione torció el gesto.

—Los de séptimo no deberían estar tan contentos y celebrar, aún hay muchos que postularan a las universidades e institutos y tenemos solo unos cuantos días para prepararnos.

—Lo sé, y todos ellos, al igual que Harry lo saben, pero al menos por una noche que festejen y respiren aliviados de que al fin acabaron los exámenes, después de todo luego tendrán que ponerse a ello nuevamente.

—Pues…

—Además es divertido estar aquí juntos haciendo algo diferente a estudiar ¿no crees? —preguntó Ron jalando a Hermione un poco más cerca.

—Claro que lo es…

—Y debes tener en cuenta que no recuerdo haber tenido un fin de curso normal, mucho menos haber festejado, así que es algo bueno…

Hermione suspiró suavemente, recordando los fines de cursos anteriores, tras la muerte de Cedric, o de Sirius, o del director, definitivamente no recordaba haber concluido un curso tan tranquilamente como ahora.

—Es cierto… creo que nunca lo hemos celebrado ni nada…

—Entonces ya deja de estarte preocupando por todo y mejor solo disfruta un poco —recomendó Ron acercándose para darle un beso que Hermione recibió con gusto, después de todo sí había algo que le gustaba más que estudiar (aunque no muchos lo pudieran creer), era besar y abrazar a Ron.

Desde uno de los sofás del medio de la sala, con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, Ginny observaba a su hermano y su "cuñada", (ambos ahora alias "los traidores que sabían que Harry estaba mal y que no hacían más que cubrirlo y taparlo") y bufó fastidiada.

—Cualquiera diría que no te agrada que estén juntos —le dijo Oliver levantando uno de los brazos de la chica y dando pequeños besos que pretendían ser cariñosos. Ginny pensaba que Oliver era demasiado pegajoso, casi hasta el exceso, y no le gustaba que estuviera todo el tiempo allí, sobre ella, aunque claro, si se hubiese tratado de Harry no habría opuesto mayor resistencia, pero como no se trataba de él, simplemente le dio un manotazo fastidiado y se apartó un poco en el sofá.

—Ah… podrías dejar de babearme el brazo —se quejó con voz alta, demasiada alta, considerando la cantidad de compañeros que estaban cerca de ellos y voltearon a mirarlos entre curiosos y divertidos.

—La otra noche no te quejabas tanto —replicó Oliver con los dientes apretados y acercándose a Ginny lo suficiente para que nadie más los escuchara, cierto que la chica le gustaba, era una de las más bonitas de la escuela, sin embargo, su carácter a veces lograba desesperarlo hasta niveles insospechados.

—Era distinto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Potter si había estado cerca para verlo?

—No digas tonterías.

—No me lo negarás, es decir, Potter para variar ha desaparecido y cada vez que eso ocurre tú te pones de muy mal humor, si es que no sales a perseguirlo.

—Cállate, no hables de lo que no sabes —le gruñó Ginny con los ojos chispeantes, Oliver negó con la cabeza.

—No, no sé que es lo que te pasa o que es lo que piensas o quieres, pero a mí no me usas más que para andar sacándole celos a Potter, pensé que eso se te pasaría en algún momento, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que estás enferma… eso no se te va pasar nunca, con razón Potter se largó y no qui…

Una fuerte bofetada interrumpió su discurso, Oliver se puso una mano en la mejilla mientras miraba a Ginny ofendido y dolido.

—¡Te dije que no hablaras de lo que no sabías! —gritó la chica poniéndose en pie, la sala entera los observaba fijamente. De reojo, Oliver se dio cuenta de que Ron ya se disponía a ponerse en pie y defender a su ofendida hermanita, lo que le hizo permanecer sentado y en silencio, después de todo, Ron era casi un gigante en comparación a él y había escuchado suficientes historias sobre lo rudo que podía llegar a ser. Ginny realmente no valía la buena cantidad de golpes que le podía dar.

Ginny apretó los puños, sintiéndose avergonzada ante la mirada de toda la sala común y sin saber que más hacer dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la salida, una vez en el pasillo rompió a llorar, no por Oliver ni por su pelea, o por la humillación, sino por Harry y por su ausencia, porque ella sabía, podía estar mucho más que segura, de que el chico se encontraba en aquel cuartucho de mala muerte junto a Malfoy, en lugar de estar con ella, como era lo correcto.

*****

La cena con Harry fue agradable y se prolongó durante mucho tiempo, ambos riendo y conversando, de todo y de nada, trataron de no mencionar la escuela, los exámenes pasados, ni de los que vendrían. Draco se sintió tranquilo de que Harry tampoco quisiera hablar del futuro.

Ambos terminaron en la cama.

Harry lo besó en los labios y lo hizo girar completamente sobre la cama, Draco apoyó las manos sobre la almohada y la cabeza entre ellas, disfrutando ahora de esa lengua que bajaba por sus hombros, de esos labios besándolo tan lentamente. Pronto esa lengua empezó a recorrer su espalda, bajando poco a poco, demorándose en dejar pequeñas mordidas que solo lograban excitarlo más, si es que eso era posible. Draco agitaba las caderas suavemente contra el colchón disfrutando del placer mezclado entre las caricias de Harry y el roce de su polla contra la sábana. Las manos de Harry bajaron hasta sus nalgas, masajeándolas y acariciándolas, mientras la lengua seguía recorriendo ya la parte en que la columna terminaba.

—Levanta —pidió Harry con voz ronca, nunca le había hecho eso a Draco, ni a nadie, pero en ese momento era algo que realmente se le apetecía y esperaba que a Draco también.

Draco dobló las rodillas y levantó las caderas, sintió a Harry moviéndose detrás de él y quiso girar para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo cuando las manos de Harry separaron sus nalgas, un estremecimiento de anticipación recorrió su cuerpo, pero jamás habría estado preparado para lo que siguió. Primero sintió los labios de Harry sobre una de sus nalgas, moviéndose cada vez más cerca del centro, su cálido aliento golpeando su culo y haciendo que todo se sintiera magníficamente irreal.

—¿Ha… Harry? —balbuceó cuando esa lengua se acercó mucho más a su entrada. Pero Harry no respondió. Esa lengua se presionó suavemente contra su entrada y Draco dejó caer su pecho hacia delante, enterrando el rostro entre las almohadas mientras soltaba un grito muy poco digno.

—¿Quieres que siga? —preguntó Harry sin apartarse mucho de donde estaba.

El aliento de Harry golpeando contra su culo, ahora húmedo, lo hizo sacudirse y lo único que pudo hacer al intentar contestar fue gemir nuevamente.

—¿Draco…? —le picó Harry sintiendo toda la piel de Draco estremecerse.

—Mierda, sí —contestó finalmente Draco apretando con más fuerza las sábanas, la lengua de Harry volvió a presionarse contra su entrada, para luego lamer alrededor, mientras él se continuaba deshaciéndose contra las sábanas.

Harry se esmeró, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo y acariciando mientras Draco seguía retorciéndose y gimiendo cosas ininteligibles. Cuando sus caderas se empezaron a empujar con bastante fuerza contra su boca decidió que definitivamente Draco ya estaba listo, sin contar lo listo que estaba él mismo; su erección era ya dolorosa por la ansiedad de hundirse en él.

Finalmente dio una última mordida y luego se irguió completamente, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Draco, quien aún temblaba suavemente debajo de él. Convocó su varita y presionó suavemente contra la entrada.

—Draco… voy a follarte —anunció innecesariamente.

—Más te vale —replicó Draco levantando el rostro hacia Harry, sus ojos verdes, oscurecidos por el placer, lo miraron fijo antes de inclinarse y darle, de la mejor manera que pudo, un beso descuidado —. Harry… —gimió suavemente Draco cuando Harry se apartó nuevamente, sujetando sus caderas con algo de fuerza.

—No tienes idea de como me pones… —le dijo Harry con voz ahogada antes de presionarse contra él. Draco empujó y apoyó con más fuerza las manos sobre la cama, sintiendo a Harry entrar en él finalmente, ambos se quedaron quietos un instante, tratando de calmar la intensidad de aquella sensación.

—Mmm —masculló Draco girando un poco sus caderas contra Harry, que comprendió el mensaje y comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo con movimientos rápidos y fuertes. Ambos estaban ya demasiado excitados y demasiado ansiosos.

—Dios, Draco… Draco —gruñó Harry soltando una de las caderas de Draco y pasando la mano por su abdomen.

—Sí… Harry… por favor… sí, sigue —empezó a pedir Draco, arqueando cada vez más la espalda cuando Harry rozaba su próstata, esa mano sobre su polla lo hizo soltar un jadeo mucho más sonoro.

La habitación se llenó del sonido de sus cuerpos chocando con fuerza, de sus gemidos y jadeos, de palabras sueltas y sin sentido hasta que ambos, a la vez, estallaron en un violento orgasmo. Las piernas de Draco, que temblaban debido al placer no soportaron más cuando Harry se dejó caer sobre él y ambos dieron contra el colchón, agitados y sin poder siquiera pensar o moverse.

En el pasillo, a unos cuantos metros de ellos, Ginny se mordió los labios mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Apoyada en la pared, se sintió asqueada por lo que había escuchado, su intención había sido ir a ver si Harry estaba allí, encararlo tal vez, pero no estaba preparada para lo que había encontrado. La rabia y la vergüenza inundaron su pecho y, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso al pasillo del tercer piso. Un nuevo sentimiento se sumó a los que ya tenía, ahora no solo era el amor que sentía por Harry sino también el odio hacia Malfoy por lograr en Harry todo lo que ella jamás había podido lograr, por lograr que Harry gritara de esa manera, por lograr que Harry lo deseara de esa forma.

Esa noche, finalmente acostada en su cama, en la torre de Gryffindor, decidió que no importaba si le tomaba una vida entera, se vengaría de Draco Malfoy, lo haría pagar por haber hecho que Harry se convirtiera en _eso_.

*****

Harry observó el cuerpo dormido de Draco a su lado, cubierto a medias por una delgada sábana, el reloj marcaba ya las doce de la noche, oficialmente era el cumpleaños de Draco. Recordó como cuando niño se quedaba despierto el día anterior a su cumpleaños hasta la media noche, esperando impaciente por saludos y felicitaciones que nunca llegaban. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde eso?, casi le parecía una vida completamente diferente, una que parecía no ser suya.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Draco se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el escritorio, allí oculta había una caja pequeña, con un movimiento sacó el pequeño pastel que había dentro y le colocó una vela mágica que se encendió en cuanto entró en contacto con el pastel.

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y con una mano agitó suavemente a Draco, que abrió los ojos con pereza.

—¿Harry… qué? —murmuró Draco entreabriendo los ojos y fijándose en el pequeño pastel de chocolate con una vela encendida.

—Ya es tu cumpleaños —anunció Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco se sentó y sonrió ante el pastel, nunca antes había celebrado su cumpleaños a esa hora y ese gesto de Harry, de querer celebrar su cumpleaños lo hizo sentirse eufórico.

—¿Ya lo es?

—Sip, media noche, Draco, es hora de que pidas un deseo —le dijo Harry acercándole más el pastel.

Draco se mordió un labio._ —Que él sea feliz, que tenga esa oportunidad de ser… simplemente feliz _—pensó antes de soplar la vela que se apagó rápidamente, la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente por un instante antes de que la vela se encendiera otra vez y se elevara hacia el techo. Ambos levantaron la vista y la pequeña vela se convirtió en pequeñas luces plateadas que cayeron sobre ellos y llenaron el lugar de una luz mágica.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le felicitó Harry dejando el pastel sobre la cama y jalándolo para darle un beso que Draco aceptó gustoso. Cuando se separaron algunas luces plateadas aún brillaban y bailaban en la habitación.

*****

_Martes 8 de junio, Escuela de Hogwarts. _

El fin de semana se les pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Draco y Harry aprovecharon para recuperar todo el tiempo que no habían podido estar juntos durante las dos últimas semanas, conversando y riendo, haciendo el amor y durmiendo abrazados.

Cuando el lunes llegó ambos volvieron a preocuparse, al igual que sus demás compañeros, pues el martes se entregarían los resultados de los EXTASIS y a partir del miércoles los alumnos tenían ya permiso para salir de la escuela a dar las diferentes pruebas que tendrían que rendir en los lugares en donde quisieran estudiar.

Draco se dedicó a preparar, según el parecer de Harry, cientos de pociones en tan solo un día; mientras Hermione leía cuanto libro podía, pues su examen era el día viernes en la mañana. Harry por su lado se la pasó practicando hechizos, tanto de protección como de ataque, el único relajado era Ron, que se entretenía leyendo revistas de Quidditch y observando a sus demás compañeros volver a la estresante rutina de estudios y sobresaltos. Apenas y notó la ausencia de Ginny en la sala común o a las horas de la comida, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para darse cuenta de que la chica no andaba cerca de él últimamente.

El día martes en la mañana, luego del desayuno (que casi ninguno de ellos pudo tomar por los nervios) todos los de séptimo año fueron reunidos en el Gran Comedor, que esta vez no lucía las carpetas individuales sino las acostumbradas cuatro largas mesas. Los examinadores, junto a la directora McGonagall, aparecieron minutos después, logrando con su sola presencia que los murmullos nerviosos desaparecieran.

—Ante todo quiero felicitar a todos ustedes por haber llegado hasta aquí, déjenme decirles que he quedado gratamente sorprendida por la mayoría de los resultados —empezó a hablar la profesora McGonagall de pie delante de todos.

Draco tamborileaba nervioso sobre la mesa, un par de veces miró de reojo a Harry, que parecía también nervioso, jugueteando con una pluma entre los dedos, a su lado Weasley y Granger estaban quietos y silenciosos, muchos asientos más lejos la comadreja junior miraba todo con aire ausente, como si prácticamente estuviera obligada a estar allí.

Harry finalmente quebró la pluma entre sus dedos y Ron le dio un suave codazo para que se quedara quieto de una vez por todas. Suspiró suavemente y su mirada se encontró con la de Draco, que le dio una breve, muy breve sonrisa, que intentó contestar antes de que la voz de la profesora McGonagall le llamara nuevamente la atención.

—Y como no es mi intensión tenerlos aquí más tiempo esperando y mucho menos en ascuas, pasaremos a repartir los resultados inmediatamente.

Una de las examinadoras, una bruja muy anciana que les había tomado el examen de herbología, se puso en pie con algo de trabajo y agitó su varita sobre la mesa, una gran cantidad de amarillentos sobres apareció delante de ella, algunos alumnos jadearon y otros elevaron la cabeza un poco más, como si de esa manera pudieran ver ya los resultados.

—Todos suyos, profesora McGonagall —anunció la mujer antes de sentarse nuevamente. La profesora McGonagall asintió y sacó la varita, haciendo un pequeño movimiento con la mano lo sobres empezaron a elevarse de la mesa. Los alumnos soltaron un pequeño ¡_Oh!_ mientras los sobres comenzaron a volar sobre sus cabezas, mezclándose entre ellos hasta que finalmente uno a uno fueron cayendo delante de cada uno, con su nombre escrito en el amarillento pergamino, algunos los tomaron con rapidez, otros permanecieron quietos, observándolos como si se tratara de algún peligroso bicho.

—Por fin —exclamó Ron tomando el suyo y abriéndolo apresuradamente, destrozando el sobre y dejando ver un grueso grupo de pergaminos. Harry y Hermione lo miraban atentamente mientras el desdoblaba el grupo de pergaminos, pero antes de leer algo siquiera se giró hacia su novia e hizo una mueca de impaciencia.

—¡Vamos, Hermione! —exclamó dejando sobre la mesa sus resultados y tomando los de la chica, levantándolos delante de su rostro —Anda… no creo que tú seas una de las que se tenga que preocupar por esto…

Hermione negó con la cabeza y tomó el sobre, pero no lo abrió. Harry tomó el suyo también y lo miró atentamente, leyendo unas decenas de veces su nombre.

—Como les dije, no es mi intención tenerlos aquí mucho tiempo, no en contra de su voluntad al menos, así que los que deseen un poco más de intimidad para poder revisar sus resultados o simplemente quieran ir a festejar por allí, pueden retirarse —les siguió hablando la profesora McGonagall, haciéndose escuchar sobre las pequeñas conversaciones de los alumnos. Como si se tratara de un hechizo casi todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie a la vez, ocasionando un terrible sonido de bancas arrastrándose contra el piso. Los grupos comenzaron a salir rápidamente del Gran Comedor.

—Harry, ¿vienes? —le preguntó Hermione, ya de pie tomada de la mano de Ron.

—No… yo creo que…

—Oh, de acuerdo… supongo que quieres… —balbuceó Ron y Harry asintió rápidamente, tratando de no seguir con la mirada a Draco que ya caminaba hacia la salida, junto con los demás.

—Pero luego nos buscas y nos lo cuentas, ¿de acuerdo? —le sonrió Hermione.

—Claro…

*****

Draco se apresuró a llegar a su habitación apretando el sobre con una mano, Harry le había dicho que no se preocupara, que seguramente obtendría buenas calificaciones en todo, pero Draco necesitaba más que eso, mucho más si es que quería llegar a ser un buen candidato para la beca.

Dejó el sobre encima de la cama y se quitó la túnica de la escuela, quedando solo ya en una camiseta y unos pantalones oscuros, deseó, como ocurría últimamente, tener un cigarro a mano para poder calmarse mientras esperaba a Harry. Esperaba que no demorara demasiado.

*****

Harry esperó a que la mayoría de sus compañeros se marchara para poder salir rumbo al tercer piso, en su camino encontró varios grupos de chicos que no habían podido esperar más y habían abierto sus resultados en medio de los pasillos, habían grupos festejando, riendo, y lamentablemente algunos con mirada apesadumbrada. Saludó apenas con una inclinación de cabeza al grupo de Ackerley, que sonreía bastante satisfecho y le levantó el pulgar en señal de victoria, antes de empezar a correr hacia el segundo piso y luego al tercero.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Draco, lo encontró parado con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados, tenía el ceño fruncido y el cabello rubio le caía a los lados y sobre la frente mientras miraba amenazadoramente el sobre que estaba encima de la cama.

—¿Impaciente? —preguntó a modo de saludo.

—Para nada —mintió Draco.

—Ya, sí claro —se burló Harry entregándole su propio sobre a Draco y tomando de la cama el que tenía el nombre de Draco.

—Bien… supongo que a… —Draco no terminó de contarle su plan de abrir los sobres a la de tres, pues ya Harry había abierto su sobre y sacado el grupo de pergaminos que había en el interior.

—Oh, vamos, qué debes estar tan ansioso como yo —se justificó Harry con una sonrisa mirando la expresión enfadada de Draco.

—Lo que sea —contestó Draco abriendo también el sobre de Harry.

Ambos casi a la vez se sentaron sobre la alfombra, uno delante del otro, el primero en reaccionar fue Draco.

—Empieza.

Harry asintió y terminó de desdoblar los pergaminos, abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido cuando en la primera línea, luego del nombre de Draco, en donde decía ubicación en la calificación estaba escrito en color verde "Número Uno" seguido de un "Felicitaciones"

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco mirando a Harry y frunciendo el ceño.

—Empiezo —respondió Harry queriéndose guardar aquello para luego, quizá para el final. Se aclaró la garganta:

—Pociones… —Harry levantó la mirada hacia Draco que parecía impaciente y a punto de darle un golpe o algo por el estilo así que decidió mejor no arriesgarse más —: Extraordinario.

Draco no pudo evitar la sonrisa que afloró a sus labios.

—¿En serio?

—Te felicito —dijo inclinándose para darle un beso.

—Ahora yo —continuó Draco —Pociones: Supera las expectativas —leyó con cierta pena en la voz.

—Genial.

—¿Genial? Pero no has obtenido la más alta nota.

—Ya… pero con eso me basta… no creo que muchos hayan podido obtener esa nota.

—Pero…

—Mejor seguimos —comentó Harry, en realidad sí se sentía contento con esa y con sus demás notas, sabía que en cuanto a pociones no podría sacar un Extraordinario como Draco, después de todo ese no era su campo y si Draco se hubiera examinado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras probablemente hubiera obtenido una nota más baja que él, pero se abstuvo de comentárselo.

Al final Harry obtuvo un "Extraordinario" en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Estudios muggles y Encantamientos, y un "Supera las expectativas" en Herbología, además del de Pociones. Mientras que Draco obtuvo un "Extraordinario" en Herbología, Pociones, Runas, Encantamientos y Transformaciones, se mostró ligeramente enfadado (lo cual le confirmó a Harry que Draco definitivamente era demasiado competitivo) con un "Supera las expectativas" en Estudios muggles.

—¡Oh, ya calla! —reclamó Harry empujándolo contra la alfombra y dándole un posesivo beso en los labios para terminar el monólogo en el que Draco se había enfrascado acerca de lo injustos que habían sido con él en Estudios muggles.

Draco se dejó besar encantado, mandando de paseo todos sus sentimientos de frustración por aquella calificación, las manos de Harry lo acariciaron lentamente a los costados antes de concluir con el beso.

Harry permaneció sobre él un momento más y luego se levantó un poco, acomodándose para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

—Esto es genial, obtuvimos todos los EXTASIS —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Sí, siete EXTASIS, ahora no habrá dudas de que en verdad te mereces estar en la Academia de Aurores.

—O de que tú eres el indicado para esa beca —contestó Harry estirando un brazo para jalar el grupo de pergaminos que había dejado sobre la alfombra, recordando que aún le faltaba decirle lo de su primer lugar.

—Aún falta el examen y…

—No creo que te lo nieguen, verdaderamente eres un jodido genio ¿no?

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Draco apoyándose sobre sus codos y mirando Harry con más atención.

—Ahora tendré que soportar los berrinches de Hermione durante meses… o tal vez años.

—¡Harry! —casi chilló Draco.

—Oh, ¿no te lo dije? —preguntó Harry pareciendo inocente mientras levantaba los brazos para evitar que Draco le quitara el pergamino de las manos, ambos se revolvieron en una lucha por obtener el pergamino.

—No seas niño y dámelo de una vez.

—Pensé que estábamos leyendo las notas —replicó Harry con burla mientras presionaba a Draco contra la alfombra nuevamente.

—¡Harry!

—Ya, ya, que carácter… pensé que habías dicho que para ser fabricante de pociones requerías tener paciencia y no… —Harry se removió nuevamente evitando un golpe de Draco —, no la estás teniendo.

—Dame los malditos pergaminos de una vez —reclamó Draco resoplando.

—El primer lugar de la clase —informó Harry simplemente, dejando al fin caer los pergaminos sobre Draco que lo miró con los ojos abiertos como plato. Harry creyó que era una expresión muy cómica y lamentó no tener a mano una cámara para capturarla y luego mostrársela.

Draco miró hacia Harry y luego hacia los pergaminos sobre su pecho y finalmente a Harry de vuelta, que ya se apartaba un poco para dejarlo sentarse.

—¿Draco? —tanteó Harry —¿Has escuchado lo que te dije?

—Sí —contestó en un susurro mientras tomaba los pergaminos con manos temblorosas y efectivamente, allí escrito estaba lo que Harry le decía. Y él simplemente no lo podía creer, sabía que no podría obtener un mal lugar, pues esa nota era un promedio de sus EXTASIS y sus demás exámenes, incluidos sus TIMOS, pero jamás pensó que le ganaría a Granger, a la sabelotodo Granger —. Es cierto —murmuró.

—Claro que lo es, si te lo dije —replicó Harry mientras tomaba sus propios pergaminos para leerlos, en donde decía lugar de ubicación estaba escrito: "Número ocho" y se sintió realmente contento con eso.

—Tú lo sabías —acusó Draco dejando los pergaminos a un lado.

—¿Qué?

—Que tenía el primer lugar, lo supiste en cuanto viste las notas y no me lo dijiste —medio le reclamó Draco.

—Pero entonces no habría sido así de divertido —contestó Harry con total desfachatez.

—Ya te enseñaré yo lo que es divertido —le advirtió Draco lanzándose sobre él para apresarlo contra la alfombra.

*****

—¿Número dos? —repitió Hermione incrédula por quizá centésima vez, Ron ya había perdido la cuenta.

—Pero es muy buen puesto y has obtenido todos los EXTASIS.

—Pero… ¿Número dos? —balbuceó Hermione dejando los pergaminos a un lado y Ron estuvo casi seguro que se echaría a llorar, lo cual lo asustó.

—Sabes que no está nada mal.

—Yo quería el primer puesto.

—Hermione… —suspiró Ron sabiendo que esa conversación no terminaría tan pronto como habría deseado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza —Es que… ¿Número dos? —preguntó una vez más y Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

*****

_10 de junio de 1999: evaluaciones de admisión. _

El jueves Harry llegó temprano al dormitorio de Draco, esperando poder encontrarlo todavía dormido y poder despertarlo, pero claro, Draco ya estaba despierto, bañado y listo, repasando las cosas que llevaba en el morral. Se sorprendió al ver a un somnoliento Harry aún en pijamas entrar a su habitación:

—¡Harry! —dijo sobresalto en cuánto lo vio.

—Me encanta como te emocionas cuando me ves —se burló Harry mientras se acercaba a Draco y le daba un suave beso en la boca, para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama, realmente tenía mucho sueño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—Qué va pasar… —bostezó —nada, solo quería desearte suerte.

—Lo hiciste anoche… —Draco dejó el morral de lado, convencido de que definitivamente luego de revisarlo cerca de diez veces debería ya tener todo lo necesario y que no dejaba nada importante.

—Pero también quería hacerlo hoy…

—Espero que no de la misma manera en que lo hiciste ayer, en un rato me debo ir a desayunar y luego a tomar una chimenea.

—Qué gracioso —se quejó Harry sentándose para encarar a Draco —lo cierto es que no podía dormir… estaba algo tenso. ¿Tú dormiste?

—Solo algo, tampoco estaba muy tranquilo que digamos —admitió Draco. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato más, pegando sus cuerpos lo más posible hasta que Draco suspiró sabiendo que debía ponerse en marcha.

—Que todo salga bien —le deseó Harry mientras lo observaba acomodar el morral y la túnica.

—Y tú pórtate bien… y ve a tu cama a dormir algo, te ves fatal.

—Yo también te quiero, gracias —replicó Harry acercándose a Draco y dándole un beso suave en los labios —Suerte.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que hacía cada vez que estaba ligeramente alterado y asintió antes de salir de su habitación hacia el Gran Comedor.

Eran pocos los alumnos que se encontraban despiertos tan temprano, pues la mayoría aprovechaba esas últimas dos semanas de repasos para descansar hasta más tarde, finalmente solo una decena de chicos, de todas las casas, se encontraban desayunando, únicamente los que ese día tendrían alguna prueba de admisión. Draco se preguntó cuántos de ellos postularían a la universidad donde él postulaba y si acaso alguno habría solicitado la misma beca que él, aunque el profesor Monroe le había dicho que estaba casi seguro de que nadie más de la escuela había postulado a ella.

Tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza, mirando distraídamente hacia Graham Pritchard y Lafcadio White, que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la mesa conversando en tensos murmullos, sabía que Pritchard podía postular a la carrera de pociones, pues había llevado el curso con él, pero White no. Tomó una tostada del plato y la observó con detenimiento excesivo, evaluando si era adecuado o no comerla cuando una voz conocida lo hizo girar, algo sobresaltado. Definitivamente sus nervios estaban a flor de piel ese día.

—Sí, definitivamente deberás comerla, junto con el resto del desayuno —recomendó el profesor Monroe a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba junto a él. Tanto Pritchard como White le dieron miradas interrogantes, pero a Draco no le importó.

—Buen día, profesor.

—Vamos, desayuna.

—No creo que mi estómago esté en condiciones de probar nada más —murmuró Draco dejando la tostada sobre el plato.

—Pues tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo —le reprochó el profesor acercándole más el plato. Draco tomó a regañadientes una tostada y comenzó a comer —. No queremos que caigas inconciente por falta de alimento en medio de un caldero.

—No… eso no daría buena imagen —convino Draco con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Y no debes preocuparte, con tus notas y tu talento ellos te rogaran para que te quedes a estudiar en la universidad.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza —Bueno fuera.

—Y será, ya verás —le contestó el profesor señalando otra tostada más con la mano —, apresúrate ya falta poco.

Draco sintió nuevamente el peso en su estómago ante la perspectiva de tener tan poco tiempo antes de las evaluaciones que le esperaban, sin embargo asintió y le dio una mordida a otra tostada, masticando frenéticamente. El profesor le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de alejarse.

Quince minutos después apareció la profesora Hooch con un grupo de trasladores, todos los pocos alumnos que estaban allí se pusieron en pie rápidamente, algunos como Pritchard no se acercaron a la profesora sino que se quedaron a un lado, observando a la mayoría tomando los trasladores que la profesora iba entregando y preparándolos para la partida. Draco vio que algunos estaban pálidos y otros hasta verdes. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría él mismo y si es que todo el proceso no habría sido creado por algún sádico con gustos extraños por ver a chicos y chicas aterrorizados.

Draco, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no podía usar un traslador, tal vez hubiera podido pedir permiso al Ministerio en su última visita, pero lo más probable es que no solo se hubieran regocijado diciéndole que no, sino que también hubieran encontrado la forma de fastidiarlo el día de la prueba. Por eso la profesora McGonagall, que cada vez se mostraba más amable con él, le ofreció usar la chimenea para llegar, un medio legal y válido que no le representaría problema alguno. Así que, con pasos rápidos y algo ansioso, se dirigió a la oficina de la directora McGonagall, le dijo la contraseña a la Gárgola y tocó suavemente la puerta, inmediatamente una voz ya conocida lo invitó a pasar.

—Señor Malfoy, buenos días.

—Buenos días —Draco avanzó hasta la chimenea sin querer a detenerse más tiempo.

—Que tenga mucha suerte —dijo la profesora en el momento que Draco ya arrojaba los polvos flú a la chimenea.

—Universidad Mágica Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, área de Admisión quinientos cinco —recitó Draco con voz más firme de la que esperaba y se metió a la chimenea, le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la profesora mientras desaparecía.

*****

Harry volvió a su habitación, demasiado cansado como para bajar a desayunar todavía, además aún usaba el pijama bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Entró a la habitación en silencio y dejó la capa dentro del baúl antes de deslizarse hacia la cama, sus demás compañeros, excepto Neville, que también postulaba a la Universidad Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, pero para la facultad de Herbología, seguían durmiendo y él se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, envolviéndose con su cobertor y pensando en Draco y en lo bien que le iría. Su mente se estaba alejando de la realidad rápidamente cuando, de pronto, un brazo bastante rudo lo agitó de un lado a otro. Por instinto, y como no sucedía ya hacía mucho tiempo, se sentó de golpe en la cama con la varita apuntando hacia un hombre desconocido.

—Aléjate —siseó Harry apartando los cobertores y sin bajar la varita, a su alrededor Ron, Seamus y Dean se habían sentado en su cama y los miraban confusos.

—Bien, Harry Potter —respondió el hombre enderezándose completamente y sin inmutarse ante la mirada amenazadora o la varita en alto de Harry —, mi nombre es Shaw, Auror menor del Ministerio y he venido por ti para la prueba de admisión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry aún sin bajar la varita, Ron, Dean y Seamus ya estaban de pie alrededor de ellos mirándolos cada vez más asombrados —. Mi prueba es todavía el…

—Un auror necesita estar preparado siempre —informó el hombre con voz monótona —y el momento es ahora, tienes exactamente tres minutos para tomar lo que necesites y salir conmigo, si no lo tienes todo en tres minutos de todas maneras me iré, con o sin ti.

—Pero… ¿Por qué vienen así? —preguntó algo desconfiado Ron acercándose más al hombre mientras Harry comenzaba a caminar hasta su baúl, aún dudando acerca de que era lo que se suponía que debía hacer o llevar.

—No le damos explicaciones a civiles. Y ya le quedan dos minutos y medio —respondió el hombre, su mirada y su porte eran imponentes y ni siquiera había tenido que sacar la varita para intimidar a los cuatro chicos.

—Iré a buscar a algún maestro… alguno debe saber —informó Dean saliendo por la puerta de la habitación con pasos rápidos.

Harry no les hizo caso, tomó lo primero que encontró, se puso las medias lo más rápido que pudo y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza (no tenía tiempo para eso) se sacó los pantalones del pijama delante del auror y se puso la ropa interior y el pantalón vaquero, no terminó de abotonarlo y se sacó la camisa del pijama poniéndose una camiseta encima, para luego ponerse las botas, apenas había metido el pie en la segunda bota cuando el hombre se giró.

—Tiempo de irnos —anunció el auror y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida casi como si estuviera marchando, Harry prácticamente corrió detrás de él.

—¡Harry! —llamó Ron justo antes de que cruzaran la puerta, Harry volteó rápidamente hacia su amigo que le lanzó una sudadera y le sonrió —Suerte.

—Gracias —balbuceó Harry mientras terminaba de abotonarse los pantalones y rogaba por llegar a algún lugar donde poder amarrar sus agujetas antes de caer vergonzosamente.

Bajaron las escaleras al mismo ritmo veloz, Ron y Seamus iban detrás de ellos con pasos más lentos, en la sala común varios alumnos ya despiertos los miraban asombrados y hasta asustados. Cuando estaban ya por cruzar el retrato de la Dama Gorda Harry escuchó los pasos fuertes de alguien más bajando las escaleras, volteó sin dejar de caminar y vio a Elías Vance caminando pálido y a pasos rápidos junto a un hombre con la insignia de aurores en el pecho y un porte similar a Shaw. Vance parecía que hubiera tenido menos tiempo para vestirse, pues aun traía la camisa del pijama bajó una casaca que parecía de tela deportiva, en una mano cargaba una camiseta gris y en la otra, al igual que Harry llevaba la varita.

El auror que acompañaba a Vance los alcanzó rápidamente y siguieron avanzando por el pasillo fuera de la sala común, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos intercambió palabra alguna por lo que Harry y Vance solamente se dieron miradas interrogantes y no se atrevieron a decir nada. Cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos inferiores se les unieron tres aurores más, cada uno traía a un Ravenclaw detrás de él, Harry reconoció a Anthony Goldstein; Lisa Turpin y Ralph Wickliff. Le sorprendió ver a tres Ravenclaw queriendo estudiar para auror cuando en su casa solo eran dos. Tal vez si Ron no hubiese prometido ayudar a George, también estaría caminando junto a ellos.

Los tres Ravenclaw parecían haber sido sacados de su sala común de la misma manera abrupta que ellos, solo Wickliff no cargaba la varita en la mano y Lisa Turpin, que lucía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta muy ajustada dejando ver su hermosa figura, hacía lo posible por sujetarse el largo cabello castaño claro en una cola sin perder el paso y sin soltar la varita.

Los cinco bajaron las escaleras en silencio, varios compañeros de la escuela se cruzaron con ellos y se los quedaban mirando sorprendidos.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo cuatro aurores más se les unieron, dos seguidos de dos chicos de Slytherin; los que habían estado con él en pociones: Malcolm Baddock y Graham Pritchard y los otros dos seguidos por dos chicas de Hufflepuff, Laura Madley y Rose Zeller, las recordaba de sus clases de DCAO y ambas eran bastante buenas. Incluso los dos chicos Slytherin parecían algo atemorizados y el grupo completo intercambió miradas ansiosas mientras seguían caminando tras el grupo de aurores, al parecer, rumbo a los jardines. Harry no pudo evitar soltar un suave suspiro de alivio cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall en el exterior, tal vez ella les diría que se habían equivocado de fecha, que el examen aún era en dos días.

—Bien, me alegra que hayan podido ubicar a todos sus aspirantes —asintió la profesora en cuanto el grupo la alcanzó. Allí murieron las esperanzas de Harry de que todo aquello era solo un error y supo que no tendría más tiempo para preparase. Demonios, si ni siquiera había podido ducharse o desayunar.

—Gracias por su ayuda, directora —respondió uno de los aurores, parecía mayor que el resto.

—Espero que estén de vuelta para la cena —respondió la profesora mirando a los alumnos a la cara, se detuvo en Harry y asintió casi imperceptiblemente antes de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y levantar la varita para susurrar algunas palabras que nadie entendió ni escuchó claramente.

—A la de tres, todos tomen el traslador con el auror que los ha escoltado —informó el hombre girándose y levantando una botella de mantequilla vacía y acercándose a uno de los chicos de Slytherin, todos los demás aurores voltearon hacia sus "escoltados". Shaw sacó del bolsillo lo que al parecer era lo que quedaba de una vieja taza de loza blanca y la acercó lo suficiente para que Harry lo tocara.

—Uno, dos y tres —dijo el auror con voz firme y Harry, al igual que todos sus compañeros se aferró al traslador que le ofrecían. La sensación de vacío y de algo jalando su cuerpo en miles de direcciones fue inmediata y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, Harry ya estaba fuera de la escuela; listo para dar su prueba para la Academia de Aurores.

*****

Draco salió de la chimenea y limpió los restos de hollín de su túnica mientras avanzaba con pasos rápidos dentro del gran salón. Únicamente había un escritorio al fondo, con una bruja mayor y con cara de estar realmente aburrida. La mujer abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida, seguramente reconociéndolo, pero Draco, como ya estaba acostumbrado, fingió no darse cuenta y sacó del morral el formulario para ingresar.

—Buenos días —saludó con voz firme dejando el formulario sobre el escritorio de madera —, este es mi formulario de ingreso y mi número de solicitud.

La bruja le dio una mirada de fastidio y luego tomó los pergaminos que Draco le había entregado para leerlos, asintió y se los devolvió.

—Su puerta es la número cincuenta y siete.

—¿Cincuenta y siete? —preguntó algo preocupado Draco —¿Es decir que hay cincuenta y siete postulantes?

—Ciento sesenta y siete en realidad y te recomiendo que entres de una vez, pues hay más chicos esperando por entrar y solo pueden hacerlo de uno en uno.

—De acuerdo, gracias —murmuró Draco caminando hacia el lado que la bruja le había indicado, era un pasillo lleno de puertas oscuras, cada una tenía un número grabado sobre la madera. Llegó al número cincuenta y siete y no pudo evitar tomar una bocanada de aire antes de empujar la puerta.

Entró en lo que al parecer era un aula vacía, en el centro había una mesa y una silla y al fondo otra mesa, una larga, con varios calderos y utensilios.

—Por favor, tome asiento y espere a que se le indique que las pruebas están iniciando —dijo la voz de un mago adulto desde algún punto del aula.

—¿Buenos días? —respondió Draco mirando a todos lados y tratando de encontrar a la persona que se encontraba allí, aunque el aula estaba muy iluminada como para que alguien se escondiese.

—Por favor, tome asiento y espere a que se le indique que las pruebas están iniciando —repitió la voz y Draco entendió que probablemente se trataba de un hechizo repetitivo.

Dejó el morral colgado de un lado de la silla y se sentó en ella, mirando distraídamente hacia todos lados, tratando de sobre todo registrar los utensilios sobre la mesa de trabajo y deducir que poción le pedirían preparar.

Notó un gran reloj en el fondo del aula, indicándole que eran ya las ocho de la mañana. No pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que la voz nuevamente hablara:

—Aspirante número cincuenta y siete, necesitamos que saqué una pluma y un tintero para la prueba escrita que iniciará en tres minutos.

Draco asintió torpemente y comenzó a sacar las cosas que le habían pedido de su morral.

—Está por demás advertir que La Universidad Mágica Gunhilda de Gorsemoor tiene una gran cantidad de hechizos para asegurarse de que los alumnos no hacen trampas y que el ser sorprendido realizando un fraude significará la cancelación de su solicitud. ¿Entiende eso?

—Sí —contestó Draco impaciente y jugando con una de sus plumas entre los dedos, había sacado un par más solo por si acaso.

—Tiene tres horas para concluir con la prueba —informó la voz monótona nuevamente al tiempo que una gran pila de pergaminos aparecía sobre el escritorio delante de él. Draco tragó grueso y miró hacia el reloj que ya marcaba las ocho y diez y luego hacia el grupo de pergaminos, estaba seguro que allí había más de cien preguntas.

Cerró los ojos un instante y se relajó lo mejor que pudo, recordándose que él era el mejor alumno de su clase, que había leído una cantidad importante de libros y que estaba realmente preparado para esa prueba. Tomó el primer pergamino y comenzó a leer la primera pregunta: _"Mencione el nombre de al menos tres plantas africanas que pueden ser usadas como antídoto contra la mayoría de los venenos"._

Draco sonrió, existían siete y él las recordaba todas.

*****

Aparecieron en lo que al parecer era un enorme campo, tal vez de las mismas dimensiones del campo en que se había realizado el último mundial de Quidditch, Harry se sintió sorprendido de encontrar allí una gran cantidad de "aspirantes", además de ellos, y todos acompañados por aurores.

—Si quieres ponerte eso es el momento —le indicó el auror Shaw en un susurro, Harry asintió rápidamente y se puso la sudadera encima, estaba corriendo bastante frío y algo le decía que tal vez necesitaría las manos libres y no ocupadas cargando la sudadera, aprovechó la confusión de aurores apareciendo junto con chicas y chicos para agacharse y terminar de amarrar sus agujetas, sus demás compañeros aprovecharon para terminar, también, de acomodarse la ropa. Vance aprovechó para sacarse la camisa del pijama, dejándola tirada a un lado, y ponerse la camiseta.

—¿Qué crees que pasará ahora? —preguntó a su lado, en un murmullo casi inaudible sobre los sonidos de apariciones alrededor, Lisa Turpin.

Harry se encogió de hombros pero no contestó nada, no estaba de humor para iniciar una conversación con nadie, se sentía engañado por la forma como habían sido traídos. El auror que acompañaba a Lisa le dio una mirada de advertencia y la chica no comentó nada más.

Pasaron algunos minutos, aunque a Harry le pareció una eternidad, hasta que apareció el último grupo de chicos. Varios metros delante de ellos, surgió lo que al parecer era un pequeño altillo con una larga mesa y varias sillas detrás, en el centro había una silla más alta que las demás, con adornos sobre los reposa brazos e incluso se veía más cómoda que las otras. A Harry le pareció una especie de trono y no le gustó en absoluto. Como si esa hubiera sido la voz de mando, todos los aurores se apartaron hacia el frente y se formaron en una larga fila, de espaldas a la mesa y adoptando una postura rígida. Harry intentó contarlos, llegaban a más de cincuenta, lo que le hizo mirar alrededor y recién ser conciente de la gran cantidad de chicos y chicas que había allí. Se preguntó de dónde podrían haber aparecido los demás, solo eran diez de Hogwarts, al resto no los conocía. Nuevamente, como había ocurrido en el mundial de Quidditch, se percató de lo poco que conocía del mundo mágico y lo mucho que daba por sentado, como que ellos, en Hogwarts, eran los únicos magos jóvenes.

Un auror bastante mayor apareció delante de la fila de aurores que se habían formado y miró al gran grupo de chicos desordenados. Se apuntó con la varita a la garganta y luego habló con voz potente y fuerte.

—En orden quiero que formen cuatro columnas, tienen un minuto para hacerlo.

Un desorden mayor se generó mientras todos se removían tratando de formar las cuatro columnas indicadas y procurando no quedar al frente. Finalmente Harry logró formarse detrás de Vance y delante de Baddock y Pritchard en el centro de la tercera columna.

—Orden he dicho —reclamó la voz del auror —. No estamos en un día de campo, los que no estén formados y en orden en diez segundos serán expulsados de la prueba.

Aquella amenaza pareció ser suficiente porque los que quedaban al fondo rápidamente se acomodaron y todo el campo quedó en completo silencio. El auror hizo un asentimiento y se quedó de pie, contemplándolos durante un momento más hasta que los ruidos de apariciones en el altillo llamaron la atención de los chicos. Los aurores permanecieron en silencio, como si aquello no les hubiera sorprendido.

Un hombre alto y grande, completamente calvo y de ojos claros, se apareció delante de la silla más alta. A su izquierda y a su derecha fueron ocupados los demás sitios por varios magos y brujas, todos lucían en el pecho una insignia que Harry reconoció como de "Instructores". La tensión fue creciendo más entre los aspirantes conforme el hombre miraba fijamente hacia ellos. Harry trató de quedarse lo más quieto posible e ir repitiendo en su mente los hechizos que había aprendido y practicado durante los últimos días.

—Todos ustedes han obtenido los EXTASIS y las notas necesarias para estar aquí y seguro que están muy _orgullositos_ por tener las notas necesarias para ser un auror, pues les diré algo, ¡eso no nos basta! ¡Sus notas no son nada comparado a lo que realmente se necesita para ser auror! Si creen que con ser listos ya tenían asegurado su ingreso, estaban muy equivocados, aún falta que nos prueben que realmente tienen madera de aurores —habló el hombre calvo y grande, con los ojos claros brillando hasta de manera siniestra —y este día ustedes nos demostraran si merecen o no permanecer aquí.

*****

Draco levantó el rostro hacia el reloj, habían pasado ya dos horas completas y él sentía que realmente no avanzaba con las preguntas, le parecía que nunca podría terminar de contestar todo, que probablemente la tinta se le acabaría antes de poder llegar a final. Aunque al menos no había dudado más que en algunas cuantas y no había dejado sin contestar ninguna. No se había equivocado al pensar que eran más de cien preguntas, iba ya por la ciento nueve.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro, sintiendo la tensión sobre los hombros y el cuello. Extrañó a Harry, él sabía dar buenos masajes y quitar la tensión… Bufó y negó con la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en Harry y lo cómodo que seguramente estaba en su cama, en la sala común, mientras él tenía que estar allí resolviendo un sin fin de preguntas. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y continuó con la siguiente pregunta:

"_Mencione usted la forma en que se debe tratar a los huevos de ashwinders*, la forma en que se debe emplear como ingredientes para pociones y cuales son las pociones que se pueden realizar con ellos (mencione al menos tres)"_

*****

Un rayo salió volando y Harry lo esquivó casi con las justas, sintiendo como la magia le rozaba apenas por centímetros la mejilla, se agachó lo suficiente para que aquel precario muro lo cubriera y avanzó hacia la esquina, donde un chico ya estaba refugiado.

—¡Hey!, Tú eres Potter —dijo el chico en voz bastante alta en cuanto se acercó —, aunque no usas las gafas… ¿Ya no usas gafas?

Harry rodó los ojos pero no le respondió, ni siquiera le miró, levantó un poco la cabeza para ver si el camino estaba libre, era un ejercicio que, según el hombre que les había hablado al inicio de la mañana, deberían terminar antes del medio día, solo los que lograban llegar hasta el otro lado del campo podrían continuar con la evaluación de la tarde. Todos los chicos, asombrados y algunos con cara de susto, habían sido esparcidos de cualquier manera alrededor del campo y, un instante después, Harry se había quedado boquiabierto viendo como los aurores que estaban alrededor del campo creaban una ciudadela inmensa, separándolos a todos por paredes y construcciones extrañas. Todo no dejaba de parecerle demasiado parecido a lo que había sido el laberinto durante el Torneo de los tres magos, esperaba que esta vez nada malo ocurriera.

—Pensé que no harías la prueba, que entrarías de frente a la Academia —continuó hablando el chico. Harry continuó ignorándolo, mientras estudiaba lo que tenía delante, un camino angosto y pedregoso y alrededor los muros altos desde donde podían caer cualquier cantidad de hechizos aturdidores. Tendría que correr una buena distancia antes de poder refugiarse en la siguiente esquina, si es que no había ningún auror oculto allí. Frunció el ceño, si tuviera su capa sería muy simple pasar, pero no sería justo para los demás aspirantes… Era extraño andar haciendo esas cosas sin Ron ni Hermione o su capa, en el pasado ellos siempre habían sido los que lo habían ayudado, en cambio, ahora estaba solo, completamente solo. Se preguntó si es que acaso en el pasado solamente había tenido suerte y demasiada ayuda. Posiblemente no era realmente tan bueno como esperaba.

—Bien, si es que no te apetece hablar… —murmuró el chico con voz resentida, Harry soltó un bufido y giró para verlo, tendría también dieciocho años, tenía el cabello castaño y la piel bronceada, era algo atractivo, su rostro tenía cierto aire de niño.

—No es que no quiera hablar, pero por si no lo has notado tenemos que pasar hasta el otro lado y solo nos queda… —Harry levantó la muñeca pensando encontrar su reloj, pero este no estaba, claro, no había tenido tiempo de ponérselo esa mañana —Maldición —masculló mirando hacia el cielo como si así lograra descubrir la hora.

—Son las once —le informó el chico enseñándole el reloj de pulsera, parecía uno muy fino.

Harry quiso preguntarle si es que acaso dormía con el reloj puesto pero se abstuvo, habían cosas más importantes en qué pensar por el momento.

—Únicamente tenemos una hora para llegar al otro lado y estamos aún algo lejos.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —respondió el chico con voz ausente.

—Sí, lo es —comentó Harry mirándolo extrañado.

—Saldré de una vez, iré hacia esa esquina —señaló hacia la esquina izquierda —, y te diré si hay alguien a la derecha para que puedas llegar.

—Yo… —Harry lo miró más confundido aún, después de que los aurores los esparcieran por el campo nadie se había juntado con nadie, todos habían corrido lo más rápido posible a refugiarse mientras los primeros hechizos aturdidores caían. Habían prometido que solo serían ese tipo de hechizos y que nadie saldría herido, además que les habían dado la facilidad de poder lanzar también hechizos para aturdir a los aurores que se ponían en su camino. Harry había visto a una chica bastante alta intentar darle a uno de los aurores y fallar en el intento. El auror que había sido blanco de ese ataque había soltado una pequeña carcajada por el fallido intento.

—De acuerdo, aquí voy —resolvió el chico sin esperar respuesta alguna de Harry, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y manos y comenzó a gatear hasta el límite del muro, dio una mirada larga y luego sin previo aviso se levantó y echó a correr, Harry levantó la cabeza para verlo esquivar un par de hechizos y luego refugiarse en la esquina que había indicado.

Parecía agitado y levantó el pulgar hacia Harry indicándole que el camino estaba libre hasta allí. Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a correr mirando hacia arriba y hacia atrás, esquivó también unos cuantos hechizos antes de pegar la espalda contra la esquina del lado derecho.

—¿Por dónde crees que sea ahora? —le preguntó el chico mirando a todos lados con la varita en alto.

—Espera —murmuró Harry antes de poner la varita en la palma extendida —Oriéntame —la punta de la varita se movió hacia su izquierda y, tras recordar la ubicación del estrado, señaló hacia la derecha.

—¿Un hechizo brújula? —le preguntó el chico.

—Sí, es por este lado…

—De acuerdo —el chico se movió hasta quedar a su lado, aún parecía agitado.

—Vaya prueba ¿no? —murmuró Harry mientras un chico más caía cerca de ellos, aturdido por un hechizo, notaron que una cruz en color verde luminoso se grababa en su camiseta.

—Siempre lo hacen así —afirmó el chico mirando hacia el lado opuesto al que lo hacía Harry —, creo que si seguimos juntos podríamos lograrlo, sería como tener ojos en la espalda.

—Solo faltarían dos más para tener ojos a los lados también —medio bromeó Harry.

—Ya… es que me he separado de mis amigos, con ellos teníamos toda una estrategia… ya sabes, juntos llegaríamos a la meta.

—¿Tus amigos? ¿Estrategia? ¿Cómo es qué…? —Harry detuvo sus preguntas y de improviso tomó al chico por la camiseta y lo jaló corriendo hacia la derecha, el chico tardó tal vez medio segundo en reaccionar antes de seguirlo, un grupo de hechizos aturdidores cayeron en el lugar donde antes habían estado.

—Lo siento… me distraje —comentó algo culpable el chico mientras corría junto a Harry, ambos ahora mirando a ambos lados mientras se iban internando en lo que al parecer era una cuadra llenas de casas muggles bastante lindas.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto de las pruebas? —jadeó Harry mientras indicaba al chico meterse a uno de los lados, entre lo que al parecer eran dos casas. Recordó que al fin la profesora Hooch no había podido conseguir más información acerca de cómo se desarrollaban las pruebas.

—Yo soy Chandler, Christopher Chandler —dijo con una media sonrisa —, mi padre llegó a ser Auror Adalid, se retiró hace un par de años, justo antes de que la guerra se iniciara.

—Oh… —Harry se guardó el comentario de que si eso acaso no era algún tipo de trampa.

—Puedes decirme Chris, todos lo hacen —continuó el chico mientras sacaba la cabeza del callejón un instante —. Mi padre y los de mis amigos siempre nos han contado cosas asombrosas de sus entrenamientos y sus pruebas, desde hace una semana que dormimos preparados por si nos vienen a buscar.

—¿Tus amigos?

—Sí… ya los conocerás, te caerán bien.

—¿Y todos son hijos de aurores?

—Sí, todos. Hey, tuvimos suerte, al tío de Dashiell lo obligaron a tomar la prueba bajo el mar… y no le gustaba mucho nadar y menos las criaturas marinas…

—¿Dashiell?

—Otro amigo.

Harry quiso preguntar más cosas, seguro que esos chicos sabrían lo que pasaría luego, no obstante, lo cierto es que lo que pasaría luego sería algo que no podría averiguar si no se daba prisa.

—Christopher, vamos a salir y esta vez no paremos, tú por el lado izquierdo y yo por el derecho ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro… pero prefiero Chris, solo mi padre me llama Christopher…

—Lo siento, Chris.

—De acuerdo —Chris tomó una bocanada de aire y Harry lo imitó —, vamos a salir de este sitio de una vez.

Harry asintió y ambos echaron a correr nuevamente. Alrededor los hechizos aturdidores caían cada vez más seguidos, un par de veces Chris jaló a Harry para apartarlo de alguno y Harry hizo lo propio por Chris unas cuantas veces más.

—Creo que debemos entrar en uno de esos pasajes y seguir más a la derecha —jadeó Chris sin detenerse.

—Sí —asintió Harry creando un campo de protección sobre ambos, justo cuando un hechizo ya le venía encima. No había tenido tiempo de saltar.

—Gracias.

—Vamos —lo jaló Harry con prisas por el callejón, esta vez no se detuvieron a tomar aire y conversar, pararon un instante a dar una mirada a ambos lados, un par de chicas y un chico cruzaron, a la carrera, cerca de ellos. Harry los siguió con la mirada, justo cuando al chico finalmente lo alcanzaba uno de los hechizos aturdidores.

—¿Y si vamos más a la derecha? Aquí está lleno de hechizos —propuso Harry.

—Podría ser… ¿pero qué pasa si nos alejamos demasiado?

—No creo que eso suceda, pero podremos voltear en alguno de los callejones de más adelante —razonó Harry.

—Cierto.

Corrieron y está vez comenzaron a lanzar hechizos aturdidores hacia cualquier sitio, pues cada vez más aurores parecían cerca y dispuestos a aturdirlos. Harry se alegró, ya que eso era síntoma de que en verdad se estaban acercando ya a la salida y únicamente les quedaban unos minutos.

—Espero que no se lastimen —le dijo Harry a Chris viendo como un auror era alcanzado por uno de los hechizos que había lanzado, mientras corrían cruzando otro callejón más y volviendo a la senda original, las casas poco a poco dejaban de parecer lindas y se iban convirtiendo en grises y viejas.

—Nah… son aurores, están acostumbrados.

—¡Abajo! —gritó Harry jalando a Chris y lanzándose sobre el piso. Un chico moreno y una chica de cabellos rubios volaron cerca de ellos, victimas del hechizo aturdidor.

—Gracias de nuevo —masculló Chris —, ya hemos llegado al final, creo…

—Espero que sí —comentó Harry, ambos se pusieron en pie. Al final del camino había un enorme edificio gris, con las puertas abiertas, el interior se veía completamente oscuro, sin embargo había una pequeña ranura de luz que resplandecía. Saltaron una vez más esquivando más hechizos aturdidores.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó Chris entornando los ojos y mirando con atención el fondo.

—Puede ser una trampa.

—Si lo es, estamos perdidos. Faltan solo diez minutos para el mediodía, no tenemos tiempo de volver por todo lo recorrido a buscar otra salida.

—¿Nos la jugamos? —preguntó Harry levantando un poco más la varita, Chris asintió rápidamente y ambos se pegaron lo más posible y con las varitas en alto empezaron a caminar hacia el interior.

Escucharon algunos gritos en el exterior, giraron un instante para ver un par de rayos aturdidores sobre un chico más. No dejaron que eso los distrajera y siguieron avanzando más y más. Harry estaba preocupado, no le gustaba para nada el asunto, todo se estaba haciendo más y más oscuro, nadie los había atacado aún y la franja iluminada estaba cada vez más cerca.

—Lumus —murmuró Chris, a su lado Harry lo imitó, las varitas apenas iluminaron el camino un poco, un ruido a la derecha los hizo sobresaltarse y girar rápidamente para notar que ya se habían alejado bastante de la entrada, el ruido se repitió y Harry levantó la varita un poco más.

—Lumus máxima —un gran rayo de luz iluminó el lugar unos cuantos segundos, ambos miraron a todos lados tratando de ubicar de donde salía el sonido, un instante después varios hechizos aturdidores cayeron hacia ellos. Ambos saltaron hacia lados opuestos, quedando sobre el piso y jadeando sorprendidos.

—Lumus máxima —repitió Chris mientras se ponía de pie.

Harry solo invocó el hechizo de iluminación y también se puso de pie, alcanzando a Chris.

—Démonos prisa —masculló Chris, Harry notó que su voz ya no parecía tan jovial como antes, supuso que él también estaría algo asustado.

Por el resto del camino intercaladamente continuaron convocando el "lumus máxima" y evitando más hechizos aturdidores hasta que estos dejaron de caer.

Se detuvieron nuevamente a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, como dándose valor para seguir, Chris fue el primero en avanzar, Harry lo siguió inmediatamente, cuando ya estaba por tocar la puerta para empujarla, Harry lo detuvo por la muñeca.

—No —susurró.

—Pero…

—Puede estar hechizada.

—Oh…

—A la de tres lanzas un expelliarmus, ¿Bien?

—Bien.

—Uno, dos y… ¡tres! ¡Bombarda! —gritó con fuerza Harry y un rayo rojo salió de su varita y dio contra la puerta haciéndola volar hacia atrás a la vez que el Expelliarmus de Chris daba contra lo que había fuera, que en realidad no era más que el verde campo iluminado por el sol del medio día. Ambos se miraron asombrados y caminaron despacio hacia la salida, el sol les pareció demasiado brillante y parpadearon unas cuantas veces mientras un auror se acercaba y les daba un número.

—Siete —dijo Chris con una sonrisa —¿No está mal no?

—Yo tengo el seis —comentó Harry mirando hacia el número de plástico que tenía.

—Bien… se puede considerar que llegaste antes, ya que tiraste la puerta —asintió Chris y no parecía nada enojado por eso.

—¿Pero qué significa?

—Es nuestro número de llegada.

—Ah…

—Vayan a sentarse junto con los demás —les ordenó otro de los aurores —, pueden beber algo de agua y descansar.

Harry asintió, sin embargo, no se alejó mucho, solo unos cuantos pasos antes de girar y apreciar que toda la construcción tenía puertas de hierro, similares a la que ellos habían derribado y estas se iban abriendo y de ellas salían los aspirantes, algunos en grupo, algunos solos.

—Genial —dijo finalmente, recién asimilando que había superado la primera parte.

—Vamos, que muero de sed —le llamó Chris y Harry lo siguió hacia las bancas donde tres chicos y dos chicas ya tomaban agua y parecían aliviados, les dieron una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo mientras se sentaban en silencio a observar como los demás iban llegando.

*****

Draco llegó a la pregunta doscientos diecisiete antes de que la misma voz monótona que había hablado al inicio de la mañana volviera ha hacerse oír:

—Por favor colocar su firma mágica al costado de la última pregunta —Draco dio un bote en el asiento por la intromisión.

—¡Rayos! —murmuró viendo aún la gran cantidad de pergaminos que le quedaba por resolver. Pero es que hubiera sido imposible que llegara a resolverlos todos, más aun cuando daban la impresión de ir aumentando conforme el avanzaba.

—En exactamente un minuto la prueba será retirada, debe tener la firma mágica impresa para que pueda pasar a la siguiente etapa.

Draco suspiró y firmó de la manera que le indicaban junto a la pregunta doscientos diecisiete que era la última que había podido responder. Recogió los pergaminos que tenía ya resueltos y trató de darles una mirada más. Un instante después los pergaminos brillaron y desaparecieron de la misma manera como habían aparecido.

—Gracias por la prueba —continuó hablando la voz —, en un instante llegará el almuerzo y en una hora continuaremos con la prueba práctica. Tiene un baño a su lado izquierdo y no está autorizado a salir del aula.

—¡Genial! Es como estar en la escuela —masculló Draco dejándose caer completamente sobre la silla y cerrando los ojos, sentía como si hubiesen tomado su cerebro y lo hubiesen exprimido hasta la última gota. Nunca se había sentido mentalmente tan cansado.

*****

—Y todos apostaban a que tú no necesitarías pasar las pruebas, es más, el padre de Violet, que es auror Prior, dijo que el jefe de aurores y el Ministro mismo te habían ofrecido el ingreso a la Academia e incluso el trabajo de auror sin tener que estudiar —hablaba Chris entusiasmado, pero en susurros, mientras bebían una gran botella de agua cada uno. Harry sospechaba que era un chico demasiado hablador.

—No… bueno sí, pero no acepté, no sería justo.

Chris sonrió de medio lado.

—Entonces en serio no eres un insufrible creído —parecía aliviado.

—¿Quién piensa que soy…? —empezó a preguntar Harry cuando los siguientes chicos salieron de la prueba armando alboroto y vitoreándose, luego de recibir su número caminaron directamente hacia ellos.

Eran tres chicos y una chica, uno de ellos, un chico rubio, con el cabello sujeto en una cola tras la nuca, bronceado, con los ojos de color claro, bastante alto y robusto, caminaba en el centro con una mueca furiosa y más adelante que los demás, como si fuera el líder. Detrás de él, casi como si lo escoltaran, iban dos chicos, no tan grandes como el primero, pero si bastante altos, uno con cabello negro azabache bastante corto y el otro con el cabello castaño claro. Y junto a ellos una chica delgada y pálida, con el cabello negro lacio y suelto. Conforme avanzaba, Harry se dio cuenta que tenía algunos mechones morados mezclados con los de color negro.

—¡Dashiell! —exclamó Chris poniéndose en pie e ignorando por completo la pregunta de Harry.

—Chris, ¿Dónde demonios has estado? —preguntó el chico y Harry notó que tenía una voz gruesa y de alguna manera amenazadora —. ¿Por qué te separaste?

—No me separé, me separaron. Además, no es cómo si realmente me hubieran estado buscando —reprochó Chris cruzándose de brazos y mirando al chico de cabello oscuro.

—Pues no, yo les dije que nos apresuramos —respondió el chico de cabellos oscuros —, que al fin si te perdías no era nuestra culpa.

—Lo imaginé —murmuró Chris y parecía resentido. Harry observaba en silencio a los chicos, ellos debían ser el grupo de amigos del que le había hablado Chris, los que eran hijos de aurores. No podía negar que se veían realmente imponentes, aunque para nada simpáticos.

—Y a final de cuentas nos encontramos con que has llegado antes… ¿Cómo es que llegaste antes? —preguntó la chica con voz engreída.

—Oh… pues, cruzamos el campo, como todos.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó ahora el de cabello castaño mirando a los chicos ya sentados descansando, su mirada se detuvo en Harry por un momento.

—Con Harry, Harry Potter —explicó Chris con demasiado entusiasmo, por las miradas que dieron los otros chicos, Harry estuvo a punto de pedirle a Chris que se callara.

—¿Potter? —murmuró el chico grande mirando hacia Harry al tiempo que Chris se volteaba para señalarlo —. ¿Así que en verdad vino a la prueba?

Harry se sintió algo extraño ante ellos, sin embargo, Chris pareció no notar esa incomodidad mientras les decía a sus amigos que se acercaran más. Harry, resignado, se puso en pie.

—Harry, ellos son de los que te hablé —le presentó Chris con orgullo —, Dashiell McDowell —el chico rubio con pinta de líder hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza —, Sebastian Leighton —el chico de cabello negro y mirada hostil hizo una mueca que Harry tomó como un saludo también —, Brian Selick —dijo por el otro chico, el de cabello castaño —y Violet DiNovi.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo la chica dándole una mirada intensa.

—Hola, yo soy Harry Potter.

—Lo sabemos —masculló Dashiell —. Vamos, Chris, aún tenemos que prepararnos para la prueba de la tarde.

—Pero…

—Sí, apresúrate —casi ordenó Sebastian, Violet le dio una mirada más a Harry, luego los cuatro se giraron y caminaron hacia el lado más alejado de las bancas.

Chris le dio una mirada de disculpa a Harry y luego corrió tras ellos. Harry, aliviado de que al fin se hubiesen ido, se dejó caer en la banca y continuó bebiendo de su botella de agua mirando a los que seguían apareciendo.

—No les hagas caso —dijo la voz de un chico a su lado. Harry se giró para ver a un chico de cabellos rojizos que le sonreía amablemente, parecía sincero —, todos ellos son hijos de aurores, de aurores Prior… son un grupo cerrado.

—¿Grupo cerrado?

—Sí, ya sabes, consideran que porque sus padres, tíos y hermanos son aurores y han ocupado una buena posición, ellos ya tienen el derecho de estar aquí… sucede todo el tiempo.

—¿Entonces tú no eres hijo de auror?

—Más o menos…

—Oh…

—Mi madre era auror, llegó solamente a auror menor, murió cuando yo nací, así que no la conocí. Mi padre no estaba muy entusiasmado con que quiera ingresar —el chico sonrió —es más, creo que se sentiría feliz si no lo lograra.

—Pues… que mal.

—No, se le pasará pronto… Por cierto, soy Joel Zimmerman.

—Encantado, yo soy Harry Potter.

—Sí, supongo que ya debes estar cansado de oírlo, pero ya lo sabía, todos lo saben, aunque ya no uses las gafas y todo eso…

—Genial —masculló Harry mal humorado, aunque luego de eso Joel le empezó a contar la forma como había salido del campo y Harry se entretuvo contándole la forma como Chris y él habían pasado la prueba. Por ratos le daba miradas al grupo de Chris, al otro lado, el chico parecía algo aburrido e indiferente mientras los otros cuatro chicos hablaban aceleradamente.

*****

Apenas y probó algo de alimento, aunque lo intentó, recordando las recomendaciones del profesor Monroe, pero la ansiedad le ganaba la partida. Esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido para que de una vez por todas concluyeran las evaluaciones y así pudiera volver a la escuela a torturar a Harry hasta que sus pruebas llegaran y también para poder abrazarlo, besarlo y amarlo una y otra vez, hasta la extenuación total, ya que solamente le quedaba unos cuantos días más.

Al pasar la hora exacta la misma voz que le habló en la mañana le habló nuevamente:

—Ahora el almuerzo ha concluido —el plato casi intacto que tenía delante, así como la jarra de zumo de calabaza, desaparecieron inmediatamente, dejando el escritorio completamente vacío. Draco tomó una bocanada de aire, preparándose para seguir —. Debe ir a la mesa de trabajo, donde encontrará doce ingredientes y el nombre de tres pociones, las cuales deberá fabricar en el orden que a usted le sea más sencillo —Draco se puso en pie hacia la mesa de trabajo donde efectivamente ya los ingredientes comenzaban a aparecer —además, deberá concluir la prueba con una cuarta poción de su creación, o una ya conocida, a la cual usted le pueda hacer alguna mejora no patentada con uno de los ingredientes dispuestos.

Draco miró hacia la larga fila de ingredientes y hacia el pergamino donde estaban ya escritos los nombres de las pociones. Sonrió, sintiéndose en su elemento y agradeció al profesor Monroe la cantidad de libros que le había obligado a leer y la cantidad de pociones que le había hecho hacer. Encendió el caldero y comenzó a trabajar.

*****

Ni Joel ni Harry sabían que esperar para la tarde, luego de que treinta y siete, de los sesenta que habían ingresado al campo, salieran. Los aurores les habían dado unos emparedados y los habían hecho esperar. A Harry le supo mal ver a los chicos, que no habían logrado pasar el campo, regresar a casa con una gran "X" verde en el pecho, de los chicos de Hogwarts solo cinco habían logrado pasar la prueba: Vance; Lisa Turpin; Anthony Goldstein; Malcolm Baddock y Graham Pritchard.

Todos se unieron a Harry y a Joel, incluso los dos chicos Slytherin, quienes en un inicio parecían algo cohibidos, pero que luego empezaron a ser más participativos. Harry no sabía si creer que se estaba poniendo paranoico, sin embargo, le daba la sensación que Dashiell y su grupo no dejaban de lanzarles miradas de cuando en cuando y no unas muy agradables.

Le sorprendió que lo que siguiera fuera un examen médico, un gran grupo de medimagos los entrevistó uno por uno, revisando sus historiales de salud. El medimago que lo atendió lo miró medio sorprendido por la cantidad de lesiones que figuraban en su historial. Aunque también le dijo que parecía en perfecta salud para estudiar. No vieron si es que al final sacaron a alguien más por reprobar los requisitos de los medimagos.

Cuando todo aquello terminó los llevaron a una gran sala donde los hicieron sentar y luego los empezaron a llamar por grupos, indicándoles hacer diversos hechizos, sobre todo de ataque y defensa. Aquello fue simple, bastante sencillo en realidad, sobre todo porque había practicado demasiado, no solo en la escuela sino durante la guerra e incluso antes de eso. Observó, con algo de asombro, la rapidez de algunos de sus próximos compañeros aspirantes, sobre todo a Dashiell y a Violet. También pasó algunos momentos recordando a Draco y preguntándose qué tal le estaría yendo en el examen, y si es que acaso habría ya vuelto al castillo y si no estaría preocupado por él, ni siquiera le habían dado tiempo de dejar una nota.

Cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse los hicieron entrar de uno en uno a una sala más pequeña en donde únicamente había una mesa larga al fondo con el mismo jurado encabezado por el mago calvo; lo primero que vio al entrar no fue al estrado, sino al dementor flotando cerca de él. Harry sabía que los dementores no podían estar allí porque ya no trabajaban con el Ministerio, y aunque la frialdad en la piel y los recuerdos de gritos lejanos empezaron a embotarle los sentidos, se las arregló para conjurar un ridiculus que lo alejó y espantó. Los examinadores sonrieron complacidos ante eso y luego le pidieron que hiciera un patronus y algunos hechizos más, le preguntaron si es que practicaba, había practicado o alguna vez se había sentido tentado a practicar artes oscuras, a lo que Harry casi suelta una carcajada, pero se las arregló bastante bien como para negarlo con actitud madura. Después uno de los magos comenzó a hacerle preguntas acerca de su vida y a plantearle situaciones hipotéticas y la forma como las resolvería. Harry trató de contestar a todo con la mayor rapidez y seguridad posible.

Al final de esa entrevista le dieron un certificado de participación en el examen y le anunciaron que los resultados estarían en dos días y que, de ser admitido, en ellos se le indicaría todo lo necesario para poder instalarse en la Academia de aurores. Pusieron un traslador en su mano y lo mandaron de vuelta al campo.

Harry no se pudo despedir de Joel, pues salía por una puerta diferente a la que había entrado, pero sinceramente esperó que hubiera podido entrar. En el campo había varios chicos y chicas desapareciendo casi a la vez, algunos parecían aliviados, aunque muchos aun parecían asustados. Harry no sabía como sentirse en ese momento.

Cuando activó el traslador apareció en los límites de la escuela, a unos cuantos metros de la reja donde un no muy feliz Filch esperaba. Le abrió la reja y lo dejó pasar sin hacer ninguna pregunta, ya era de noche y los jardines estaban oscuros, en el vestíbulo podía oír los sonidos de sus demás compañeros cenando y aunque realmente moría de hambre, decidió ir a investigar si es que Draco ya había vuelto del examen. Sus amigos y la cena podían esperar.

*****

Apagó el caldero y con un hechizo pasó el contenido de la poción creada con díctamo en el vial que le habían dado. Había escrito un pequeño pergamino con la explicación, los pasos y el proceso de la poción, así como su uso. Realmente esperaba que esa poción bastara para probar su capacidad. Lo cierto era que no tenía mucho tiempo para más.

En cuanto cerró el frasquito y lo puso sobre la mesa la misma voz que ya hasta había extrañado volvió a hablar:

—Gracias por participar en el programa selectivo para la beca de Fabricante de Pociones. La salida se hará en orden de llegada, le pedimos tomar asiento y esperar a ser llamado por su número de ingreso.

—¡Claro! —contestó sarcásticamente Draco mientras se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas y hundía el rostro entre las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. ¿En qué momento descabellado se le había ocurrido postular a una beca en un sitio tan exigente como ese? Estaba tan agotado que sería posible que se quedara dormido en esa aula, pues no creía tener fuerzas suficientes para volver siquiera a su habitación desde la oficina de la directora.

Esperaba además que Harry estuviera ya allí, no con ganas de practicar para sus pruebas, sino con ganas de comer algo e ir rápidamente a la cama.

—Número cincuenta y siete —llamó la voz hablando una vez más.

Draco suspiró profundamente y luego levantó el rostro, dio una última mirada más al aula antes de ponerse en pie y colgarse el morral cruzado sobre el pecho.

—Bien, la suerte ya está echada —dijo en voz alta.

—Así es, pero le deseamos suerte —respondió la voz que lo había acompañado aquel día, lo que hizo que Draco frunciera el ceño, pero un instante después sonrío, ya demasiado vencido por sus nervios.

—Gracias.

*****

Llegó a la habitación de Draco y la encontró vacía. No le sorprendió del todo, sabía que sus pruebas durarían todo el día. Sin perder tiempo se fue hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando llegó muchos le dieron miradas interrogantes y sorprendidas. Vio a Vance ya sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeado de varios de sus compañeros y hablando en susurros emocionados.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie al notar su presencia, Ron inmediatamente se puso en pie también. Ginny y Sylvia Zelazny levantaron la vista para verlo, aunque ninguna de ellas se levantó. Dean y Seamus también levantaron el rostro hacia él y le saludaron, levantando los pulgares en señal de victoria.

—Hola, chicos —masculló Harry sentándose junto a Ron, lo más alejado posible de Ginny y devolviéndole la sonrisa a Dean y Seamus.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó Ron con voz ansiosa.

—Supongo que bien… es decir, nos darán los resultados en dos días, pero superé la prueba que nos hicieron…

—Estoy segura que te aceptarán —comentó Hermione mientras le servía un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

—Eso espero —Harry le dio un largo trago al jugo de calabaza y luego dejó el vaso sobre la mesa —Iré a descansar… —masculló tratando de que solo Ron y Hermione lo escucharan.

—Claro… —replicó Ron frunciendo el ceño, cada vez parecía más fastidiado por el tiempo que Harry pasaba con aquel chico y Harry lo notaba también pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—Pero estaré aquí mañana en la mañana para desayunar con ustedes y darte ánimos, Hermione —se apresuró a aclarar Harry.

—Gracias —dijo la chica, parecía haberse puesto de pronto algo tensa.

—Y tenías que recordárselo —suspiró Ron medio en burla medio en serio —, después de todo lo que me ha costado hacer que alejara eso de su mente.

—¿Y cómo hiciste que se le olvidara eso? —preguntó Harry fastidiando a sus amigos.

Ron se puso colorado y Hermione frunció el ceño —Pues…

—¡Oh, ya no molestes y vete! —replicó Hermione interrumpiendo a Ron. Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Pero que carácter —dijo poniéndose de pie —Ya nos vemos.

Había ya acordado con Draco esperarlo a que volviera de la prueba, así que caminó a las cocinas donde Winky le preparó sus ya conocidas canastas de comida y luego llegó hasta la habitación de Draco. No cargaba consigo el mapa del merodeador ni la capa, pero esperó no necesitarlas, no planeaba salir de allí hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando tuviera que ir con Ron y Hermione para desearle suerte a la chica que ese día tomaba sus pruebas de admisión.

En cuanto dejó la canasta sobre el escritorio de Draco y se sentó en la cama, notó lo cansado que estaba y por supuesto que debería estarlo, después del día que había tenido que pasar. Se desprendió de la ropa y se metió al baño, esperaba poder tomar una ducha y descansar algo, antes que Draco regresara.

*****

—¿Qué tal le ha ido, señor Malfoy? —preguntó la directora en cuanto Draco apareció por su red flú.

—Espero que bien, aunque estoy agotado… hicieron demasiadas preguntas.

—No lo dudo… Pero el profesor Monroe tiene fe ciega en que lo hará estupendamente.

—En unos cuantos días más lo sabremos.

La directora asintió suavemente y volvió la vista hacia los pergaminos, sin embargo, Draco no se movió.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted? —preguntó luego de un momento de sentir al chico de pie frente a ella.

—Sí… se trata de la graduación… —empezó a explicar Draco, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por lo que estaba a punto de decir y pedir.

*****

Ginny escuchó el relato de Vance acerca de cómo había sido la prueba para la escuela de aurores, sintió un extraño sentimiento de rabia al escuchar que Harry había hecho buenas migas con un chico con el que había terminado de recorrer aquel campo que debían atravesar y también acerca del otro chico con el que había estado conversando parte de la tarde. Se preguntó si sería posible que Harry no estuviera tomando en serio a Malfoy y estuviera coqueteando por allí con otros. Aunque, siendo aspirantes a aurores, dudaba mucho que pudieran caer en ese tipo de degradación en la que Harry estaba envuelto, pero claro, si Harry, que era un chico bueno, todo un héroe, había caído ¿Por qué los demás no? Pensó que tendría que vigilar mucho más a Harry y lo que hacía, aunque esa noche ya se le había escapado, casi estaba segura donde podía estar.

—Sylvia —llamó en un susurro a su amiga —vamos, tenemos que escribirle a Dasha**.

Sylvia asintió algo fastidiada por tener que salir de aquel sitio tan cómodo pero finalmente la siguió hasta la habitación para empezar a redactar una nueva carta a la periodista.

*****

Draco se sentía agotado y, de pronto, triste. Todo iba siendo mucho más real, el curso acababa, eso significaba que muchas cosas más concluirían y durante las últimas semanas había podido evitar pensar en ello, estudiando para sus exámenes y pasando tiempo con Harry, sin embargo, ahora que todo eso había pasado su mente parecía mucho más dispuesta a traer el tema a colación una y otra vez.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, esperó encontrar a Harry como cada noche cuando volvía de sus clases extra de pociones, practicando algún tipo de hechizo, pero le sorprendió encontrar al chico sobre la cama, apenas cubierto por una toalla y dormido.

—Interesante recibimiento —murmuró dejando caer el morral al piso y tomando un emparedado de la canasta de comida. Que Harry lo disculpe mucho por no esperarlo para comer, pero se sentía famélico.

Se sentó en la silla y observó a Harry sobre su cama, cubierto apenas por la toalla, su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus labios entreabiertos y sus cabellos cubriendo su frente y parte de sus ojos. ¿Cómo había llegado a sentir tantas cosas por él? Y peor aún ¿Cómo Harry había correspondido a esos sentimientos? Era algo que no se explicaba, pero viéndolo allí, dormido y tranquilo, se convenció de que definitivamente si había alguien que merecía ser feliz, llevar una vida normal, ese era Harry.

*

Harry parpadeó algo confuso ante el ruido y miró hacia Draco, quien estaba sentado sobre la silla, leyendo un libro, parecía recién salido de la ducha, con su pijama oscuro y el cabello húmedo.

—¿Draco?

—Y allí está nuestro señor dormilón —se burló Draco cerrando el libro y caminando hasta la cama para sentarse junto a Harry.

—Lo lamento, no se supone que deberías encontrarme dormido.

—Ha sido muy interesante, te diré —comentó Draco mientras una mano acariciaba muy lentamente la pierna descubierta de Harry.

—¿Me observaste mientras dormía? —preguntó Harry suavemente sintiendo como su piel se estremecía por el ligero toque de Draco.

—Pues… —Draco se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso en el cuello —es mi habitación y estabas en mi cama… casi desnudo, ¿qué más se supone que podía hacer?

—¿Despertarme? —preguntó Harry dejando caer la cabeza a un lado y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Y perderme la maravillosa vista?

—Draco… espera —pidió Harry cuando las manos de Draco ya hacían un camino por su pecho.

—¡Oh, vamos! —susurró sobre su oído —No te hagas el difícil.

—Sabes que no me haría el difícil jamás —protestó Harry, Draco hizo un entusiasta gesto afirmativo que Harry decidió obviar —; quiero saber cómo te fue en las pruebas y tengo algo más que contarte.

—Ah… —suspiró Draco soltando a Harry y recostándose de lado sobre la cama, Harry lo imitó, quedando frente a frente, sus manos acariciando suavemente el otro cuerpo, pero dispuestos a conversar, por el momento —. Las pruebas… Nunca había respondido a tantas preguntas. ¿Qué me tienes que contar?

—Te lo digo si prometes luego contarme todo lo que pasó en tu prueba.

—Harry, es aburrido un examen y… —Draco detuvo sus protestas ante la ceja levantada de Harry —; de acuerdo, lo prometo, pero dime que es lo que me tienes que contar y por qué estabas durmiendo cuando te encontré en lugar de estarte preparando para tu prueba.

Harry le sonrió obviando el tono de reproche de Draco.

—Accio certificado —dijo luego de tomar la varita que había dejado sobre la mesa de noche y agitarla suavemente. Un trozo de pergamino voló hasta sus manos ante la mirada atenta de Draco.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Draco mientras Harry extendía el pergamino para que Draco lo pudiera leer.

"**CERTIFICADO DE PARTICIPACIÓN EN EL EXAMEN DE ADMISIÓN A LA ACADEMIA DE AURORES: 1,999"**

—¿Qué? —Draco le dio una mirada interrogante a Harry y luego volvió a leer —, pensé que tus pruebas eran en dos días más.

—También yo —afirmó Harry con la cabeza —anda, ahora cuéntame que tal te fue en el examen y yo te digo como los aurores nos secuestraron está mañana.

—¡¿Los secuestraron?! —exclamó Draco asustado.

—Sí… y no hay historia si no me cuentas —replicó Harry.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y Harry sonrió de aquella manera que hacía que se derritiera.

—No pasó nada interesante… —empezó a relatar resignado y a prisa, esperando ansioso que Harry le contara que había pasado.

*****

**Notas: **

_***Ashwinder**_

_Clasificación del MM: XX_

_La ashwinder nace cuando se deja arder un fuego mágico demasiado tiempo sin controlarlo. Son serpientes delgadas, de color verde pálido y con ojos de un rojo resplandeciente; surgen de las brasas de un hogar sin vigilar y se alejan deslizándose hacia las sobras de la morada en la que se encuentran; dejan tras de sí un rastro de cenizas._

_La ashwinder vive solamente una hora. Durante ese plazo busca un lugar oscuro y cerrado donde poner sus huevos, y después de desintegra en forma de polvo. Los huevos de la ashwinder son de color rojo brillante e irradian un calor intenso. Prende fuego a la casa en cuestión de minutos a menos que se los encuentre y congele con un encantamiento adecuado. Cualquier mago que se dé cuenta de que una o más ashwinders están sueltas por la casa debe seguir su rastro inmediatamente y localizar el nido de huevos de cada una de ellas. Una vez congelados, los huevos tienen propiedades muy valiosas como ingredientes de pociones amorosas y pueden ingerirse como remedio para accesos de fiebre._

_Las ashwinders se encuentran por todo el mundo (AF). _

_el diccionario . org_

****Dasha Ogden:** _Periodista de "El Profeta" que escribe todas las historias acerca de Ginny y Harry._

Esto es de mi creación, lo pongo aquí para explicar un poco los términos que puse durante el capítulo respecto a los aurores y que nos servirán a futuro:

**Rango de los Aurores del Ministerio inglés: **

Aspirante: Título con que los estudiantes para auror son llamados: Aspirante de primer año, de segundo año y tercer año.

Auror Novel: Grado con el que salen de la Academia de aurores, el tiempo mínimo para ocupar esa posición es de un año y medio, en los cuales pueden investigar delitos menores como el uso indebido de magia delante de muggles sin ninguna consecuencia mayor a una noche en San Mungo, robos menores y peleas domésticas además de encargarse de vigilar determinados lugares. Tienen horarios y puestos rotativos y pueden ser llamados al servicio en cualquier momento, aunque estén de descanso.

Aurores Guarda: Pertenecen al área de seguridad del Ministerio. El Auror guarda se encarga de planear estrategias de protección y previsión: desde cuidar Azkaban, el Ministerio, las celdas del Ministerio, los condados mágicos creados para los exonerados hasta los eventos deportivos y delegaciones importantes. Los Aurores Novel pasan por esta área de todas maneras en su primer año. Algunos aurores Guarda pueden pasar a Auror Prior o Auror Menor, dependiendo de sus talentos. Trabajan como un solo grupo, a diferencia de los aurores que pertenecen al Área de investigación de delitos contra la comunidad mágica del Ministerio.

Aurores Prior: Pertenecen al Área de investigación de delitos contra la comunidad mágica del Ministerio. Son los de mayor capacidad y experiencia. Son los jefes de los Aurores Menores y de acuerdo a sus cualidades se especializan en asesinatos, robos, secuestros, misterios no resueltos y desapariciones.

Aurores Menores: Bajo el mando de los Aurores Prior, generalmente son tres o cuatro aurores Menores los que apoyan a uno Auror Prior en investigaciones de mayor calibre. Un auror menor puede permanecer en ese puesto durante toda su carrera si no sobresale a más, todos los aurores Prior y Menores son competitivos con los Guarda, se creen superiores.

Aurores Adalid: Trabajan directamente con el jefe de aurores, se encargan de coordinar el trabajo de los aurores Guarda y aurores Prior, siendo los que distribuyen el trabajo y a quienes se les deba dar las explicaciones e informes de cada caso. Se encargan también de asignar a los aurores Novel, tras el tiempo que consideran adecuado, para ocupar un lugar permanente ya sea en el departamento de Aurores Prior o Aurores Guarda. Manejan un poco más las leyes y derechos así como el manejo de información hacia la prensa y se les pide autorización para poder actuar en cateos, toma de domicilios, detenciones e interrogatorios con Veritaserum en casos especiales.

Jefe de aurores: El jefe de más alto rango. Trabaja directamente con los Aurores Adalid y tiene a su cargo toda la coordinación del área de aurores, hasta de los noveles. Para llegar a ser jefe de aurores no es necesario ser Auror Adalid aunque son pocos los casos que se dan de un jefe que no haya ocupado dicha posición.

Director de la Academia de aurores: Por lo general un auror Adalid o Prior ya retirado. Se encarga de seleccionar a los profesores y el plan de estudio junto con el jefe de aurores.

Notas mías:

Respecto a la gran cantidad de estudiantes contra los que compiten Harry y Draco durante sus pruebas, realmente creo que sería imposible que la comunidad mágica fuera solamente los alumnos de Hogwarts, pues sería una población muy pequeña para la gran cantidad de puestos que hay en el Ministerio, para la cantidad de tiendas y demás sitios que se muestran. Se menciona en el primer libro, sino me equivoco, que cuando un mago o bruja nace tiene ya asegurado un lugar en Hogwarts, pero eso no quiere decir que necesariamente tengan que asistir allí, Draco menciona que pudo ir a Durmstrang en lugar de a Hogwarts, así que para este fic asumiremos que muchos chicos no asistieron a Hogwarts, he allí el por qué de tantos chicos no estudiantes de Hogwarts en el capítulo y más adelante en la historia.

*****

* * *

Comentarios:

_**sarga **_

Hola!!!

Vaya, primero gracias por el comentario, y también por la letra, había escuchado esta canción la otra vez en un canal que pone videos entre comerciales, creo que en sony, no estoy segura, no soy mucho de TV y me había dado risa el corito, aunque claro solo entendía el fuc….. pero la letra me ha encantado, perfecta para Ginny y Tony y su grupito…

Sé que esperaban algún ataque más contundente, pero ya ves que la chica tiene algo de lista, y lo ha sabido usar muy bien…

Besos y que estés bien XD

**Shadow Lestrange **

Hola!!!!

Gracias por tu comentario XD

Sí pues, Ginny jugó bien sus cartas e hizo pensar a Draco, aunque no es nada en lo que Draco no haya pensado antes, en un inicio, cuando recién Harry le dijo que le quería él se cuestionó el futuro, aunque lo dejó de lado, pensando en que sería algo que vería después… vas muy acertada con lo que dices de Draco, él ama mucho a Harry.

Sí, ahora se actualizará dos veces por semana, pero eso del Internet, lo tenía en casa pero ahora no sé cuando lo tendré de nuevo… por lo pronto de vuelta a los cybers…

Un beso y nos estamos leyendo…

*****

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer… sé que ha sido un capítulo largo, espero no haberlos aburrido…

Para el siguiente capítulo: **_"Hora de partir"._** Es el final de la segunda parte de la historia, como comenté al inicio estaba dividida en cuatro libros, aunque me lo he planteado mejor y está dividida en cinco libros; cada uno va por las etapas de vida de Harry y Draco.

Un abrazo y espero que tengan un lindo domingo, nos leemos el miércoles en la noche.

Anímense a dejar un comentario, que me hace sonreír… XD

Zafy


	23. 23: HORA DE PARTIR

Hola a todos… ¿Qué tal va la semana? Espero que bien. Ya estamos a la mitad, así que ánimos, que no tarda en llegar el fin de semana.

Estoy aprovechando que mis jefes se han ido para colgar el capítulo *Zafy mira de izquierda a derecha a ver que nadie la vea*

Lo de siempre (o lo que debería ir siempre, creo): como saben, ningún personaje es mío, sólo lo que les pasa a los personajes luego del séptimo libro.

**Advertencias del fic:** Esto es slash, o sea relaciones entre dos chicos del mismo sexo, si no te gusta, no lo toleras y caíste aquí por error mejor será que abandones la página. Habrá maltratos, intolerancia, drama, lemmons, risas, lágrimas, muerte de más de un personaje, romance, algunas partes empalagosas, otras crueles y mpreg (en un futuro lejano y no muy detallado), así que quedan advertidos.

Y ahora sí no los entretengo más y los dejo leer:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"**

**CAPÍTULO 23: "HORA DE PARTIR"**

**

* * *

  
**

_En las grandes crisis, el corazón se rompe o se curte._

_Honoré de Balzac, 1799-1850. _

_Escritor francés._

_

* * *

  
_

_11 de junio de 1999, escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. _

A la mañana siguiente Draco se sintió algo enfadado cuando Harry lo despertó tan temprano, aunque sabía que no había sido su intención hacerlo en realidad, y se sintió algo desplazado cuando le anunció que tendría que ir a acompañar a la sabelotodo a desayunar antes de que partiera rumbo a sus pruebas de admisión a la escuela de leyes y que luego pasaría la mañana con Ron.

Draco no había encontrado ningún argumento para protestar, no podía decirle "hey, son nuestros últimos momentos juntos" ni nada por el estilo así que, luego de gruñir un poco, le deseó suerte. Lo último que quería era pelear con él.

Finalmente Harry le había dado un beso en los labios y le había prometido volver para la tarde, no sin antes darle una mirada escéptica.

Draco se hizo el desentendido y se volvió a meter en la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta el rostro y no volvió a asomarse hasta que escuchó los pasos de Harry saliendo de la habitación.

Luego de un rato más de dar vueltas en la cama se convenció de que no podría seguir durmiendo así que desayunó parte de lo que había quedado de la noche anterior y se sentó tras el escritorio, ahora que tenía al fin unos días libres, realmente libres, solo a la espera de los resultados, no sabía muy bien qué hacer con toda esa cantidad de tiempo, sobre todo si Harry se iba a buscar a sus amigos y lo dejaba solo, así que decidió empezar con el proyecto que el profesor Monroe le había recomendado un tiempo atrás.

Sacó de uno de los cajones la gran cantidad de pergaminos que tenía en donde tomaba notas y escribía desordenadamente sus variaciones a las pociones convencionales y un par más que había creado y de otro cajón sacó un grueso libro de tapa marrón que por dentro estaba en blanco y comenzó a hacer anotaciones, ordenando todos sus apuntes.

*

Harry llegó a la puerta del Gran Comedor casi al mismo tiempo que Ron y Hermione, los tres entraron juntos y se sentaron a desayunar en su sitio habitual. Hermione lucía mucho más pálida de lo que nunca la había visto y entre Ron y él trataron de animarla, aunque no lo consiguieron muy bien, pues cuando Madame Hooch apareció en el Gran Comedor con los trasladores para los alumnos que se examinarían ese día Hermione dio un bote en su asiento.

—Lo harás bien, ya lo sabes —le dijo Ron acariciando su espalda y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Sí, no te preocupes, ya sabes que eres la mejor.

—La segunda —masculló Hermione, pero Harry la ignoró y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la chica se puso en pie y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de ir hacia Madame Hooch que ya la llamaba. Ambos vieron como la chica desaparecía junto con la gran cantidad de alumnos que postulaban a esa universidad.

—¿Y qué te apetece hacer ahora? —preguntó Ron luego de un rato más de silencio entre ambos. Parecía algo ansioso, quizá temeroso de que Harry le anunciara que volvería con aquel misterioso chico.

—¿Qué tal jugar al ajedrez mágico en los jardines? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos —contestó Harry y Ron pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

Luego de ir a su habitación y sacar el juego ambos se dirigieron hacia los jardines, donde ya muchos alumnos pasaban el tiempo que ahora tenían libre, a espera de los resultados a sus diversas pruebas y de retornar al fin a casa.

—Creo que nunca hemos terminado un curso tan bien —comentó Ron luego de un rato.

—No, definitivamente esta vez rompimos la tradición, aunque no quisiera apresurarme y echar a perder la buena racha.

—Nah —dijo Ron agitando la mano —, ya no hay Voldemort, ni Malfoy, ni Carrows, ni nadie que nos moleste.

—No digas eso de Malfoy, él no te ha molestado en todo el curso y no olvides lo que le pasó a Narcissa.

Ron negó con la cabeza, su mirada se tornó seria.

—A veces me pareces tan distinto, en sexto te la pasaste persiguiéndolo, casi lo matas de un hechizo…

—Eso es algo que no quiero recordar —interrumpió Harry.

—Ya, lo siento… —Ron se encogió de hombros —decía que no te entiendo, nunca te has llevado particularmente bien con él, ni siquiera tolerabas verlo en un pasillo sin que empezaran a pelear y aún así el año pasado lo salvaste de la sala de los menesteres y también en el vestíbulo.

—Y tú lo golpeaste —reprochó Harry.

—Se lo merecía, lloriqueando por querer salir de aquí después de que había querido atraparte en la sala de los menesteres y de que casi nos matan con esos fuegos endemoniados…

—Malditos —corrigió Harry —, y ese fue Crabbe quien creo que ya pagó las consecuencias de eso, no fue Malfoy, tal vez él solo tenía miedo y quería salir lo más rápido posible. No creo que haya tenido demasiado opción durante esa guerra ¿sabes?

—Ya… ya me lo has dicho, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que tuvo lo que se merecía, adoraba a Voldemort y todo lo que representaba y eso le estalló en la cara, era justo lo que merecía.

—Tal vez, pero creo que ya aprendió la lección y que no necesita que se sigan metiendo con él.

—Oh, vamos.

—Sí, Ron, aún se meten con él aunque te hagas el que no te das cuenta —continuó reprochando Harry —, siguen insultándolo, haciéndole llegar carteles insultantes y hechizándolo en los pasillos.

—¡Oh por Merlín! —gimió Ron pareciendo abatido —, lo sigues espiando.

—¿Qué? —Harry se dio cuenta tarde de que tal vez había hablado demasiado —. No… es decir, solo un poco, ya sabes, no me parece justo y no quiero que se pasen.

—Mejor olvídalo, aún no me has contado si todo lo que dice Vance sobre las pruebas para auror son ciertas.

Harry sintió que no necesitaba pelear con Ron, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar de Draco con él y esperaba que entendiera, aunque claro, primero Draco tendría que darle la respuesta a su propuesta, aquella respuesta que había evitado darle durante tantos días.

—Habían como cincuenta chicos… —empezó a relatar Harry ante la mirada atenta de Ron, ambos dejaron de lado el ajedrez y se enfrascaron en una larga conversación, como aquellas que ya no tenían muy a menudo, sobre todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, las pruebas en la Academia de aurores y los chicos que había conocido.

*

_18 de junio de 1999, Hogwarts_

La semana terminó y todos los alumnos de séptimo habían ya pasado sus pruebas para las distintas universidades, academias y escuelas a las que habían postulado, las clases se habían suspendido por completo al fin y todos se preparaban para marchar a casa unos cuantos días después. Los de séptimo aún esperaban los resultados de sus exámenes, estos, dependiendo del lugar al que postulaban, podían llegar antes o después que otros.

El primer resultado que llegó a ellos fue el de Hermione, siendo admitida en La Escuela de Leyes Barberus Bragge, al parecer había ocupado uno de los primeros puestos en la evaluación. Ron y Harry evitaron hacer comentarios acerca de las quejas de la chica por nuevamente no obtener el primer lugar y lo celebraron brindando con cervezas de mantequilla en la sala común esa noche, conversando hasta muy tarde.

Draco sabía, por su profesor Monroe, que los resultados de la beca eran uno de los últimos que se entregaban debido a la gran cantidad de pruebas que tenían que resolver y la cantidad de postulantes que se presentaban, así que ya estaba resignado a esperar casi pacientemente. Mientras tanto se entretenía en su habitación terminando de ordenar todo dentro de su baúl, el cual pensaba al final meter dentro del morral que Harry le había dado para de esa manera poder moverse mucho más rápido, aunque todavía no tenía en claro hacia dónde debía moverse.

Aquella tarde le tocaba una entrevista más con el área de aurores, en un inicio, cuando recién había salido de prisión, había pensado que tarde o temprano se tendría que acostumbrar a todo eso, sin embargo, casi un año después, aún no estaba acostumbrado al tiempo que le hacían perder o a las preguntas que le hacían cada vez que iba.

Cuando volvió a su habitación ya estaba todo oscuro, ya era de noche y algo tarde. Entró y encontró a Harry sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio y mirándolo atentamente, no le sorprendía que Harry estuviera allí, él siempre lo esperaba, lo que le preocupaba, más que sorprendía, era aquella mirada que Harry le daba.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó algo alarmado mientras se acercaba a Harry, que no contestó inmediatamente, sino que, en solo un movimiento lo tomó de los brazos y lo jaló sobre la cama, para luego subirse encima.

—¡Harry! —chilló Draco por la sorpresa mientras sentía el cuerpo de Harry en completo contacto con el suyo.

—Ingresé —contestó Harry con una sonrisa antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios, besándolo con ímpetu y con fuerza, Draco se dejó hacer, guardándose las felicitaciones para más tarde. Sabía que Harry estaba demasiado ansioso como para escucharlas, después de todo.

Las cartas de ingreso para la Academia de Aurores habían llegado aquella tarde, mientras Draco estaba aún en el Ministerio. Harry, pese a querer esperar por Draco para mostrarle el abultado sobre no había podido dejar de abrirlo ante las insistencias de sus amigos. Una vez que brindaron y celebraron se apresuró para llegar a la habitación de su novio, ansioso por darle la noticia.

*****

—¿No se supone que debería estar aquí? —preguntó Ginny con voz enfadada en medio de la sala común. Hermione resopló y Ron se puso en pie.

—No, no tiene porque estar aquí —respondió Ron alcanzando a su hermana y hablándole en voz baja pero amenazante —. Y deja de hacer tanto alboroto.

—Claro, para que nadie note su ausencia, para que nadie se de cuenta de que ha estado saliendo todas las noches los últimos meses ¡par de encubridores! —bufó Ginny. Se encontraban aún en la celebración que se había organizado esa tarde, Vance también había logrado ingresar a la Academia de aurores y algunos continuaban celebrando su ingreso y Ginny, esperanzada, esperaba por Harry, dispuesta a ver si podía lograr algo con él —. Ustedes saben que anda con ese…

—No, no lo sabemos y Ginny, ya déjalo —interrumpió Ron, parecía a cada momento más enojado mientras Hermione miraba preocupada hacia la chica —, entiendo que es difícil, pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y no puedes obtener todo lo que deseas siempre.

—Esto sí se puede cambiar —casi gritó Ginny, Ron la sujetó de un brazo con fuerza.

—¡Ron! —protestó Hermione, levantándose y jalando a Ron del otro brazo.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Me golpearás? Sabes que digo la verdad, es una enfermedad, una desviación y que se puede arreglar, él es un enfermo que no se da cuenta de que lo que hace es asqueroso, pero podemos…

Ginny no terminó de hablar, una bofetada en la mejilla la interrumpió, Ron la soltó inmediatamente mientras miraba a su novia con asombro. Ginny puso la mano sobre la mejilla lastimada y miró a Hermione con rabia.

—No te atrevas —habló Hermione con voz entrecortada, varios chicos de la sala común detuvieron sus charlas para mirar la escena —, no te atrevas a decir nada más de él, nunca más ¿Me oyes? Nunca más. No lo mereces y no eres lo que él quiere, no hay nada que arreglar con él. Grábatelo en tu pequeña cabeza.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y soltó su mejilla, dejando ver lo roja que estaba por el golpe, lanzó su cabello hacia atrás con aire de superioridad.

—Tampoco será tuyo —replicó con voz venenosa —, no creas que no me doy cuenta, la forma como lo miras, lo cuidas y te haces pasar por su mejor amiga, desde siempre… claro, debes sentirte feliz al creer que me has sacado del camino, pero…

—¡Suficiente! —interrumpió Ron en voz alta —. Basta, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que dices.

—O tú de lo que pasa aquí.

Hermione estuvo a punto de protestar pero Ron la tomó de la mano, haciéndola desistir.

—Quédate con tus amarguras y tus complejos —dijo finalmente Ron —, y que te aprovechen, tal vez sea lo único que te haga compañía al final.

Ron jaló suavemente a Hermione decidido a salir de ese sitio, ambos agitados y enfurecidos.

Ginny permaneció en pie, con los puños apretados, escuchando como todos a su alrededor comenzaban a murmurar, su mente recordando las palabra de Ron. _Por supuesto que me lo quedaré, ni Hermione ni el mortífago podrán apartarlo de mi lado._

*****

—Lo lamento, Ron —se disculpó Hermione en cuanto ambos entraron a una de las aulas en desuso —, no debí, lo siento, sé que no debí, pero…

—Déjalo —interrumpió Ron pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y jalándola para que se recostara contra él —, ella se pasó, está muy afectada por esto pero ahora que la escuela termine tendrá otras cosas en que pensar y se le pasará.

—A veces creo… —Hermione se detuvo, como tratando de meditar lo que diría a continuación —, siento que su aversión es demasiada… que en cualquier momento podría hacer algo que no tenga remedio…

—No —negó Ron dándole un beso sobre la cabeza —, ella solo está herida, pero sabes que no es mala persona, que no haría nada malo.

Hermione se guardó la opinión al respecto, no quería que Ron se enfadara más.

—No se lo cuentes a Harry… él se sentirá culpable por esto.

—No se lo diremos, no vale la pena que lo sepa y como te digo, pronto Ginny olvidará y todo pasará…

*****

Los últimos días en la escuela los pasaron celebrando, primero el ingreso de Harry a la Academia de aurores: pasaron toda la noche haciendo el amor y conversando de todas las cosas emocionantes que le esperaban a Harry de ahora en adelante, de los crueles que parecían los instructores y de los hijos de aurores con aire de superioridad.

Al día siguiente, luego de pasar la mañana en la cama, decidieron que debían alimentarse de alguna manera así que Harry fue en busca del desayuno que prácticamente sería almuerzo, por la hora, mientras Draco lo esperaba en la habitación.

Harry demoró mucho más de lo que Draco había imaginado, aunque cuando regresó cargaba una gran cantidad de cosas parecía realmente molesto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Draco algo preocupado.

—Nada —bufó Harry lazando el diario sobre la cama.

Draco arqueó una ceja y se apresuró a tomar "El Profeta", donde un gran titular, con la fotografía de Harry le llamó la atención.

—Acabo de tener una gran discusión con Ginny —comentó Harry a pesar de todo.

Draco leía lo más rápido posible el artículo, aunque no lo hizo a conciencia, pues Harry, paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación, como hacía cuando estaba realmente enfadado, comenzó a relatarle acerca de la gran discusión que había tenido con Ginny sobre lo que salía en "El Profeta": un gran titular anunciaba su ingreso a la Academia de Aurores. Aunque no era eso lo que lo había molestado, sino el que comentaran que su novia, casi esposa; Ginny, le había organizado una tremenda fiesta en la sala común, donde, según fuentes no reveladas, habían bailado juntos hasta muy entrada la noche, viéndose, según las dichosas fuentes no reveladas, muy enamorados y cariñosos. Harry le había reprochado a Ginny que de alguna manera ella debía tener algo que ver en el asunto, que no podía ser posible que el diario ese averigüe o invente tantas cosas de él. Entonces Ginny, le había gritado y mandado al diablo delante de todos, diciéndole que si tanto le molestaba fuera y le dijera a los de "El Profeta" que no eran novios, pero que se atuviera a las consecuencias y a lo que ella podría decir si es que ese medio de comunicación la contactaba y le preguntaba por qué ya no eran novios. Harry se sentía no solo furioso, sino que hasta algo chantajeado.

—Vamos, ella no haría algo así —le tranquilizó Draco mirándolo atentamente. Realmente esperó que ella no fuese capaz de hacer algo así.

—Lo sé —replicó Harry.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues que… Estoy seguro que ella es la que pone esos titulares, ¿cómo se supone que quedaré si después digo que soy gay? Pensaran que la usé de tapadera.

—Nadie va creer eso —suspiró Draco —, además no importa lo que crean ¿no?

Harry no respondió, simplemente bufó y continuó andando de un lado al otro con los puños apretados, rumiando su rabia contra Dasha Ogden, contra Ginny y el mundo entero.

Draco no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar el día en medio de una discusión inútil y como Harry parecía no estar dispuesto a calmarse usó algo de su encanto y su dominio sobre el chico; comenzó a besarlo y empujarlo contra la cama y luego de unas cuantas protestas finalmente Harry comenzó a colaborar.

Fue rápido y fuerte, bastante intenso, mucho más intenso que otras veces, ambos se enredaron en mordidas, besos y caricias rudas, para cuando finalmente ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, agitados y sonrojados por el orgasmo, el titular de "El Profeta" y la discusión con Ginny era un recuerdo demasiado lejano.

Finalmente ambos se quedaron en la cama, compartiendo el "gran botín" una canasta llena de comida y emparedados e incluso un poco de hidromiel que Harry orgullosamente declaró haber robado a un muy resaqueado Seamus. Draco disfrutó de la bebida, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin probarla.

*****

Dos días después, durante el almuerzo, una gran bandada de aves, de las cuales Draco no conocía el nombre, fueron dejando sobres delante de varios alumnos. Algunos eran sobres pequeños y delgados, otros, como el que tenía Draco en frente, eran muy grandes y abultados. Draco observó en silencio la carta que había quedado sobre su mesa. A su alrededor sus compañeros de casa se lo quedaron mirando con asombro y algunos, como Zabini y Nott que también habían postulado a esa universidad (aunque no a la beca y a diferentes carreras) y habían recibido unos sobres bastante delgados, con odio y resentimiento.

Con manos algo temblorosas metió el sobre en el bolsillo de la túnica y luego bebió un poco más de jugo de calabaza antes de ponerse en pie. En su camino hacia la salida pudo ver a Harry sonriendo suavemente y era de esas sonrisas de orgullo que siempre lograban calentar su pecho de una manera muy especial.

*****

Harry casi no perdió tiempo en ponerse en pie y abandonar a sus amigos y el Gran comedor, su corazón estaba algo agitado por la prisa que puso en correr por los pasillos para llegar a la habitación de Draco. Cuando entró lo encontró nuevamente apoyado contra la pared, como cuando se habían reunido para abrir los resultados de los EXTASIS, su mirada era extraña, con el cabello cubriendo parte de sus ojos y mirando seriamente hacia el sobre que estaba encima de la cama.

—Sabes lo que significa —dijo Harry en cuanto entró. Draco asintió rápidamente, aún sin mirarlo —, ¿entonces por qué no lo has abierto?

—Quería que tú lo hicieras —contestó Draco recién mirando a Harry —, me gustaría que lo hicieras —completó y se guardó el comentario de que quería ver su sonrisa, esa que ponía cuando pasaba algo bueno, esa que lo hacía sentir más enamorado aún.

—Bueno… pero ven siéntate conmigo —le llamó Harry mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. Draco suspiró mirando hacia la cama, últimamente se veía recordando cada rincón de su habitación y todo lo que había pasado con Harry… _y si esa cama pudiera hablar alguna vez…_

—De acuerdo… —se sentó junto a él y esperó a que Harry abriera con extremada lentitud el sobre. Harry tenía razón, él estaba casi seguro de lo que ese sobre decía, pero no se lo podía creer, no si es que Harry no se lo confirmaba.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Draco impaciente mientras Harry dejaba caer una gran cantidad de folletos y pergaminos sobre la cama y se quedaba con uno extremadamente corto y pequeño.

—Dice… ¿Quieres que te lo lea? —preguntó Harry mirándolo con falsa inocencia, si había algo que disfrutaba era sacar de sus casillas al impaciente Draco Malfoy.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Pues… —Harry se acarició la barbilla, pareciendo pensativo.

—Ya, no me molestes, solo lee el maldito pergamino.

—Podrías enmarcarlo…

—Harry…

—Ya, ya, si lo digo siempre, tienes un carácter…

—¡Potter!

—¡Ya va! —replicó Harry —si hasta usas mi apellido, que poca paciencia —continuó burlándose ante la mirada amenazante de Draco mientras se ponía en pie y se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de él, solo por precaución. Se aclaró la garganta un poco y comenzó a leer.

_Estimado Señor aspirante número 57-1123:_

_Tenemos el agrado de informarle que ha superado usted con éxito las pruebas y los requisitos para acceder a la beca para fabricantes de pociones (cobertura completa) en nuestra universidad. _

_Cabe mencionar que ha obtenido usted una de las notas más altas en mucho tiempo en cuanto a los concursos que realizamos para esta beca y que estamos gratamente sorprendidos por eso, ya deseamos que inicie su educación en nuestra universidad, donde sabemos que podrá lograr grandes cosas. _

_Por favor tomar en cuenta toda la información anexa para que pueda estar en nuestra universidad, comenzando a estudiar en dos semanas. _

_Atentamente_

_Cassandra Davenant_

_Directora_

_Universidad__ Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor_

—¡Dios, Draco! te felicito —lo felicitó con aquella sonrisa que Draco adoraba, y acercándose a la cama nuevamente.

—Gracias….

—Sabía que lo harías ¿No te lo dije acaso? —continuó hablando Harry emocionado y entregándole el pergamino para que Draco lo leyera, no parecía tan efusivo o contento y eso de alguna manera le extrañó.

—Sí, hasta el cansancio —murmuró Draco. Después de haber estado esperando y estudiando tanto por eso, el que sucediera parecía algo… no creíble.

—Oh ¿Estás en shock? —preguntó Harry dejándose caer a su lado y golpeándole el brazo suavemente para ver si es que así reaccionaba.

—¿Shock?

—Ya sabes… no hablas y no… —Draco se adelantó y le dio un beso en los labios interrumpiéndolo.

—No, no estoy en shock —admitió Draco luego de soltarlo —Solo… alucinado.

—Que termino tan… profesional —picó Harry acomodándose sobre la cama y entregándole el resto de documentos que había en el sobre. Sabía que allí habría toda la información que necesitaba conocer Draco antes de llegar a la universidad, él había recibido una gran cantidad de pergaminos y folletos de ese tipo cuando su carta de ingreso había llegado.

—Vaya… sí que se lo toman en serio —comentó Draco examinando el croquis de las habitaciones —: aquí dice que en la facultad de pociones cada alumno interno tiene su propia habitación, la cual está insonorizada y con hechizos contra espía básicos, aunque cada alumno puede agregar los que crean convenientes para evitar mayores problemas.

—¿Hechizos anti espía? ¿Problemas? —preguntó Harry levantando la vista de un folleto que mostraba los jardines del campus.

—Ya sabes, "él me robó la idea" y cosas así.

—Ah… pues me alegra que puedas tener tu propia habitación, me sentiré más tranquilo si sé que tienes tu propio espacio, además, en Grimmauld Place hay un montón de espacio donde puedes montar todo un laboratorio sin que nadie espíe ni nada. Puedes hacer todas tus pruebas allí y puedes ir todos los días si quieres.

Draco desvió la mirada y sintió su corazón latiendo al ritmo de "Traidor", se mordió el labio inferior y luego, tratando de parecer bromista, respondió:

—Estás envidioso, al menos yo tendré mi propia habitación.

—No… —Harry entrecerró los ojos, era cierto, en la Academia de aurores los alumnos compartían los dormitorios, como en la habitación de Gryffindor.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—La pasarás bien —sonrió Draco.

—Ya… mejor sigue leyendo esto, hablan de las clases y horarios —pidió Harry extendiendo otro pergamino.

Draco asintió rápidamente, contento por que el tema hubiera pasado y de que no tuviera que soltar alguna mentira.

*****

Los alumnos de primero a sexto año marcharon al día siguiente, el castillo quedó extrañamente vacío, ocupado ahora únicamente por los alumnos de séptimo, que esperarían un día más para la ceremonia de graduación antes de volver a casa.

Harry pasó la mañana con Hermione y Ron, recorriendo el castillo y recordando muchas anécdotas, no todas tan buenas en realidad, pero anécdotas que formaban parte de sus vidas y de lo que eran ahora, momentos que los habían hecho crecer y madurar. Aunque algunas con dolor. Demasiado dolor.

Obviaron la sala de los menesteres y la torre de Astronomía, no necesitaban rememorar aquello, era algo que ya llevaría grabado profundamente por siempre.

Cuando la noche llegó, la noche previa a la graduación, Harry se escabulló a la habitación de Draco, pero no se quedaron allí por mucho tiempo. Harry había notado que Draco casi no había abandonado la habitación los pasados días más que para comer así que le ofreció dar un paseo, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, por el castillo. Draco aceptó gustoso y ambos recorrieron varios pasillos y aulas, así como los jardines y el lago, contándose anécdotas que habían vivido de manera separada durante esos siete años, obviaron todo lo que se refería a la guerra o el curso durante la guerra. Ambos rieron de cosas chistosas que les habían pasado y casi al final del paseo Draco le pidió que buscara a Myrtle la Llorona en el mapa, Harry sabía de la "amistad" que Draco tenía con ella y en silencio la buscó hasta que la encontró: flotando en el baño del segundo piso.

Harry se quedó de pie fuera, con la capa puesta y revisando el mapa del merodeador, aunque ya había constatado que nadie más estaba cerca, al parecer los profesores, viendo que solo se quedaban los alumnos de séptimo año en la escuela no se preocuparon por hacer guardias.

*

—Hola —saludó Draco entrando al baño con pasos lentos, tratando de encontrar en la semi-oscuridad a aquella fantasma dramática y con gafas.

—¿Draco? —chilló una voz apareciendo de pronto y traspasándolo, Draco evitó hacer una mueca por el frío que le había dejado en la piel.

—Hola —repitió el chico girándose a verla.

—Vaya… el muy ingrato se ha acordado de mí —bufó ella moviéndose de un lado a otro entre los lavabos. Draco suspiró y sonrió.

—He estado ocupado, nuevamente, pero para que veas que no siempre soy así de ingrato he venido a despedirme de ti.

Myrtle detuvo sus movimientos y se le quedó mirando de manera asombrada, incluso inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Draco se preguntó si es que acaso era la primera vez que venían a despedirse de ella.

—¿Me tirarás alguna cosa encima? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, lista para empezar a berrear y lloriquear como tenía costumbre.

—No, claro que no —aclaró Draco rápidamente —¿Acaso alguien te tira cosas encima?

—¡Por supuesto! —gritó ella metiéndose por una de las tuberías y saliendo por el otro lado —¡vienen a burlarse de mí, porque creen que estar muerta es divertido!

—Yo no creo que lo sea —suspiró Draco —y he venido…

—¿A mostrarme tu sonrisa? —preguntó ella acercándose a él. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

—También, creo… estoy dando un paseo, ya sabes, mañana me iré y quería despedirme de ti, de la manera correcta —explicó el chico.

Myrtle se quedó quieta un instante y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no le podrás hacer compañía a la dama triste, ya no estás triste.

Draco soltó una carcajada —Supongo que debe ser difícil satisfacerte, antes te quejabas porque estaba triste y ahora porque estoy alegre…

—¿Qué puedo saber yo de satisfacciones? —lloriqueó ella empezando a volar alrededor de Draco —Si solo soy un fantasma del que nadie se acuerda… al que todos insultan y molestan…

—Te comprendo… —contestó Draco interrumpiéndola, Myrtle se detuvo mirándolo seriamente —, el que todos te insulten y molesten —aclaró.

—Escuché que mañana era la graduación —comentó luego de un momento de silencio, aunque no por eso había dejado de dar vueltas alrededor.

—Sí… así es. Adiós, Myrtle —se despidió Draco avanzando hacia la salida, se ahorró el decirle que esperaba que tuviera suerte, eso sería un comentario que ella consideraría cruel.

Myrtle dejó de hacer alboroto y habló con voz más calmada, con la voz más calmada que Draco le había escuchado nunca.

—Adiós, Draco, me gustó verte sonreír.

Draco volteó y le sonrió en respuesta antes de salir. Escuchó, mientras se cubría con la capa junto a Harry, como la fantasma empezaba a hacer alboroto dentro del baño.

Era pasada media noche cuando ambos por fin regresaron a la habitación, un extraño silencio se había instalado entre ambos mientras se quitaban la ropa y se metían en la cama. Harry podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

—Harry —suspiró Draco suavemente, haciendo que Harry girara lo suficiente para verlo —, tengo que decirte algo.

—De acuerdo —contestó Harry con voz demasiado tensa.

—Mañana, cuando sea la ceremonia de graduación, yo no estaré presente…

—¿Qué? Pero tienes uno de los premios… sin contar la mención que hará la directora por haber conseguido la beca y…

—No necesito una ceremonia de graduación, sentarme entre todos mis compañeros, aquellos que no me hablan ni toleran, ni todo lo que puede pasar cuando suba al estrado a recibir mis diplomas.

—¿Y qué harás entonces?

—Nada.

—Pero… ¿y luego?

Draco suspiró nuevamente y se giró un poco más, jalando a Harry con sus manos para tenerlo más cerca —No pienses en eso, Harry, ahora no, mañana veremos.

—Draco… aún no me has contestado… ¿Qué pasará luego con nosotros?

—Te quiero —dijo Draco evadiendo su pregunta una vez más antes de darle un beso en los labios —, todo estará bien… mañana lo veremos. Confía en mí ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —contestó Harry suavemente —yo confío en ti, pero… —una de las manos de Draco acarició su cadera de manera lenta y cariñosa mientras sus labios volvían a besarlo, interrumpiéndolo. Harry olvidó sus dudas y temores y se entregó completamente a ese beso, a las caricias de Draco y a la forma como su propio cuerpo se estremecía conforme todo ganaba mayor pasión.

Por lo general en la cama Draco era muy agresivo y eso le encantaba, la forma como sacudía todo su mundo, como era capaz de hacerlo gritar y estremecerse hasta casi la inconciencia, sin embargo aquella noche, mientras Draco se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo y lo besaba de aquella manera supo que algo estaba cambiando, que algo iba a pasar, aunque aún no quería darse cuenta del qué.

Draco besó cada centímetro de piel que pudo, adoró con sus manos, lengua y labios todo el cuerpo de Harry, sintiéndolo temblar y gimotear, diciéndole cuanto le quería una y otra vez, le parecía necesario que Harry entendiera eso: que le quería, y demasiado, y que lo que haría sería justamente por eso.

Cuando Draco entró en él ambos se quedaron completamente quietos, Harry envolviendo con sus piernas las caderas de Draco, mirándose a los ojos y sintiendo demasiadas emociones a la vez.

Draco se inclinó y lo besó.

—Te quiero, Harry… te quiero —murmuró sobre sus labios antes de empezar a moverse, lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo juntos, pidiendo que eso no terminase jamás, que el momento fuera eterno, aunque sabía que no sería así, que no había forma de prolongar aquello más.

Harry se arqueaba y gemía mientras Draco golpeaba una y otra vez contra su próstata, su propia erección estaba atrapada entre ambos cuerpos y la fricción era deliciosa.

—Draco… Draco no…

—Shh… Harry… —Draco detuvo sus embestidas un momento y comenzó a besar a Harry en el rostro, en los ojos, en las mejillas y en la frente —te quiero… no olvides eso… te quiero.

—También yo… Draco, no sabes cuanto… no tienes ni idea —masculló Harry en el momento que Draco comenzaba a moverse nuevamente, sentía su pecho llenó de emociones y de temor, algo le alertaba acerca del comportamiento de Draco durante esa noche, pero nuevamente la excitación, el placer y la gran gama de sentimientos que se entremezclaban lo alejó de esos pensamientos.

Draco siguió aumentando la velocidad, los susurros y palabras cariñosas fueron reemplazadas por gemidos y gritos desesperados, Harry clavó las uñas en la espalda de Draco mientras éste lo presionaba con fuerza contra la cama hasta que ambos, casi a la vez, terminaron en un fuete orgasmo, aferrándose el uno al otro y llamándose por sus nombres.

Y así, abrazados y desnudos ambos se quedaron finalmente dormidos.

*****

Cuando la mañana llegó lo despertó el suave ulular de una lechuza. Parpadeó un par de veces confuso, la cama se sentía vacía y fría, no recordaba haber vuelto la noche anterior a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. La lechuza ululó una vez más y de pronto, como si todo encajara al fin, se dio cuenta que no, que no había vuelto a su cama en la torre de Gryffindor, que estaba en la cama de Draco y que estaba solo.

Se sentó de golpe, mirando alrededor, desde días atrás los libros y frascos que Draco guardaba en los estantes habían desaparecido, sin embargo el que la foto familiar de los Malfoy, así como el baúl del chico hubiesen desaparecido le dio la temida confirmación de que Draco se había marchado.

La lechuza ululó una vez más y Harry la miró con atención, era Alba, dentro de la jaula en que la había traído. Con el corazón agitado y temblando ligeramente se puso en pie y caminó hacia el baño; tal como esperaba estaba vacío. Regresó a la habitación, reparando recién en que su capa de invisibilidad estaba doblada sobre el escritorio, junto con un sobre que tenía su nombre escrito con pulcra y alargada letra. Lo miró durante un momento y luego se tendió en la cama sin tomarlo. No quería leerlo, quería pensar que Draco solo había salido un momento, que luego volvería, que no se había ido y lo había dejado. Que Draco no había sido capaz de hacerle eso. Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, luego de unos minutos descubrió que no podría hacerlo. Se sentó nuevamente y se vistió, mirando de reojo a la carta y a Alba que al parecer comprendía sus sentimientos y se quedó en silencio.

Cuando estuvo completamente vestido dio vueltas alrededor de la habitación sin animarse a tomar el sobre aún, porque sabía que hacerlo era, de alguna manera, empezar a aceptar que Draco se había ido.

Pasó la mañana metido allí, demasiado aturdido para hacer algo más que permanecer sentado en la alfombra mirando hacia la nada y pensando en Draco. Tratando de convencerse una vez más de que Draco no podía ser capaz de abandonarlo de esa manera. Cerca del medio día sabía que ya debía salir, que tenía que prepararse para la ceremonia y que no podría dar ninguna excusa para no acudir.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se puso de pie, guardó sus cosas en la mochila y con una mano temblorosa tomó la carta de Draco, la guardó en el bolsillo y luego tomó la jaula, dio una última mirada a la ahora vacía habitación y suspiró.

—Adiós, Draco.

*****

No fue fácil, no había esperado que lo fuera, pero no pensó que doliera tanto. En medio de la madrugada, tal como tenía ya planeado, se levantó y se vistió en silencio, observando el cuerpo desnudo de Harry enredado entre las sábanas.

¡Dios! Cuánto lo iba a extrañar. Cuánto iba a extrañar todo aquello.

No queriendo alargar más el momento tomó la capa de invisibilidad que Harry había dejado a un lado y se escurrió por el pasillo. El castillo lucía tenebroso y frío a esas horas, sin embargo no se dejó amilanar y llegó a la lechucería. Alba estaba allí, terminando de comer lo que había cazado, la llamó y luego de acariciarla un rato y recomendarle que cuidara mucho a Harry y decirle cuanto la iba a extrañar, la metió en la jaula, para luego volver a su habitación. Pronto amanecería, el tiempo se estaba terminando.

Miró a Harry una vez más y la opresión en su pecho fue mucho más fuerte, por un instante estuvo a punto de mandar todo al diablo, de quedarse al lado de Harry y ver hasta donde los llevaba todo, pero las palabras de Ginny y la certeza de que Harry merecía ser feliz lo convencieron de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tal vez Harry podría finalmente conocer a una chica agradable y formar una familia, como era lo esperado o tal vez conocer a otro chico, revolucionar el mundo mágico mostrándose abiertamente gay y tal vez lo aceptarían y lo dejarían en paz, pero nada de eso ocurriría si de su mano aparecía un mortífago; un Malfoy. El futuro era muy incierto, lo sabía, pero si tenía algo en claro, junto a él, Harry no tendría futuro alguno y él no podría vivir sabiendo eso, sabiendo que podría arruinarle la vida a Harry de esa manera.

Dejó la carta que había escrito para Harry en el escritorio y se acercó a él para darle un último beso, apenas un roce de sus labios antes de apartarse y afirmar con la cabeza. Así tenía que ser, era lo mejor y lo sabía, algunas veces ser frío era correcto. Y esta era una de esas.

No se entretuvo a mirar más la habitación, no podría hacerlo sin sentirse peor aún. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta la oficina de la directora el sol salió, iluminando los pasillos y calentándole un poco la piel. Incluso así no se sintió siquiera un poco mejor.

Él ya había hablado con la profesora McGonagall y ella lo estaba esperando cuando tocó la puerta de su despacho.

—¿Está seguro de que no se quiere quedar a la graduación? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall viendo al chico.

—No, yo creo que ya ha sido suficiente de esto para mí —admitió —. Además tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

—Lo entiendo —suspiró la profesora. Draco dio una mirada alrededor, los cuadros de los directores estaban durmiendo, o al menos fingían hacerlo, miró a Dumbledore, y suspiró sintiéndose culpable, siempre se sentiría culpable al recordarlo o ver alguna imagen suya.

—Gracias, por todo —dijo Draco luego de un momento más de silencio.

—Sus diplomas —respondió la profesora McGonagall extendiendo un par de rollos de pergamino —, déjeme decirle que ha obtenido muy buenas calificaciones y que estoy segura que será un gran profesional. Sé que las cosas no serán fáciles para usted, pero creo que ha demostrado que no es de los que se dejan caer, sinceramente espero que de ahora en adelante todo marche muy bien. Cuídese mucho.

Draco sonrió a medias y asintió.

—Que le vaya bien a usted también —avanzó hasta la chimenea, guardando los pergaminos sin siquiera mirarlos en el morral y tomó un poco de polvos flú —. Al caldero Chorreante —dio un paso al frente y giró, hizo una reverencia hacia la profesora y lo último que vio fue el rostro de Dumbledore, en el cuadro, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo apenas suavemente. Era la primera vez que lo veía despierto y aquella sonrisa que antes, cuando estaba vivo el anciano, había despreciado, esta vez le supo a comprensión y entendimiento. Cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante se sintió en paz consigo mismo, al menos en cuanto a Dumbledore se refería.

*****

Harry se sentía aturdido, había dejado a Alba en su habitación y se había reunido con sus compañeros en el Gran Comedor simplemente porque no quería seguir solo, no por ahora al menos. Luego del almuerzo (apenas y tocó el suyo) todos emocionados volvieron a la sala común a terminar de prepararse para la ceremonia que empezaría en un par de horas más, las chicas fueron las primeras en subir a los dormitorios ante las burlas de los chicos, ellos estuvieron jugando snap explosivos y ajedrez hasta que solo faltaba ya media hora para que todo iniciara, entonces empezaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones. Evitó responder las preguntas de Ron acerca de la nueva lechuza y se vistió apresuradamente. Guardó la carta de Draco en su bolsillo nuevamente, sabiéndose aún incapaz de leerla y junto a Ron y Dean bajaron ya listos para la ceremonia.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Ron de pronto mientras ellos esperaban por Hermione en la sala común.

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías? —respondió Harry dejando de acomodar los botones de su túnica y mirando a su amigo que parecía algo preocupado.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada —negó Harry con la cabeza —, ya sabes, la graduación… se siente raro.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y puso una expresión de "a mí no me engañas" pero para suerte de Harry no preguntó nada más.

*****

La ceremonia se realizó en los jardines, la directora tuvo que reforzar varios encantamientos para que los periodistas y fotógrafos no se acercaran al castillo, incluso algunos habían intentado tomar fotografías desde el cielo, montados en escobas, todos ansiosos por captar el momento en que Harry Potter se graduaba al fin.

Harry escuchó apenas las palabras de la directora y de algunos maestros, mientras sentía el peso de la carta de Draco en el bolsillo de su túnica de gala. Ron parecía ligeramente aburrido mientras Hermione miraba con ojos brillosos todo lo que pasaba. Subió a recibir su diploma y el premio por servicios a la escuela casi sin darse cuenta, era como si todo fuera irreal, como si nada fuera cierto.

Un silencio prolongado se expandió cuando la profesora mencionó que el mejor alumno de la promoción había sido Draco Malfoy y que lamentablemente no había podido asistir a la ceremonia. Harry sintió el dolor de su ausencia una vez más y metió la mano en el bolsillo para palpar la carta pendiente por leer. La profesora también dijo que Draco había sido el ganador de la beca para fabricantes de pociones y que la escuela estaba muy orgullosa de él. Como era de esperarse ninguno de sus compañeros aplaudió pero al menos tampoco se escucharon gritos ni insultos. Luego del instante de incomodidad nombró a Hermione, tanto él como Ron se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a aplaudir con fuerza, mientras una sonrojada Hermione subía al estrado, dándoles miradas de advertencia, pero eso no los detuvo y continuaron gritando y aplaudiendo hasta el final, en el fondo Harry estaba feliz por su amiga y porque ella había obtenido el segundo lugar.

Además ella no parecía ya tan molesta por eso cuando tomó su diploma y sonrió a las cámaras y a sus padres.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó los Weasley, junto con Andrómeda y Teddy, se unieron a ellos, Ginny parecía algo enfadada y no trató de entablar conversación con nadie, según había sabido por Ron ella se había ganado una reprimenda muy grande de sus padres por no haber conseguido más que un par de EXTASIS y no haber postulado a ninguna universidad ni academia.

Luego de tomarse una cantidad innecesariamente grande de fotografías con Ron, con Hermione y el resto de sus compañeros Harry se refugió en los brazos de Teddy, lo cargó y lo hizo jugar un buen rato, tratando de contagiarse de la alegría del pequeño, que reía de cada mueca o juego que le hacía, hasta que el sol ya casi se ocultaba. Entonces, mientras los planes de extender la celebración se iban formando él se escabulló hasta el jardín, alegando que quería ir a la tumba de Dumbledore antes de irse, Ron y Hermione le dieron miradas inseguras y él agregó que era algo que quería hacer solo. Suspiró aliviado cuando sus amigos no insistieron en acompañarlo.

Caminó por el jardín y llegó hasta el lago, recordó haber estado la noche anterior allí, junto a Draco, soltando locas teorías acerca de la naturaleza del Calamar gigante, aquel reciente recuerdo dolía demasiado. Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no debía detenerse allí y siguió de largo hasta donde la tumba blanca se erguía.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba algo húmeda y acarició la tumba un instante antes de suspirar. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó la carta de Draco. Sabía que era algo que tenia que hacer aunque ese acto implicara aceptar que realmente Draco se había ido: leer las razones por las cuales Draco le había hecho algo así, haberse ido sin siquiera despedirse… sin decirle nada. El cielo oscureció rápidamente y algunas estrellas aparecieron mientras rompía el sello de la carta y extraía su contenido…

*****

**Fin del segundo libro**

**

* * *

  
**

**Comentarios:**

**Shadow Lestrange**

_Hola!!!_

_Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia… sé que es frustrante lo que Draco está haciendo, pero como digo, él no es tan egoísta y aunque no lo admita, sí algo cobarde, porque tiene miedo de hacer que Harry se sienta frustrado y arruinar su vida de esa manera, no lo puede hacer justamente porque lo quiere y lo último que quiere es que sea infeliz y ser el causante de ello… creo que es difícil y complicado para él, sobre todo porque está ya acostumbrado al mal trato que la gente le da, no quiere arrastrar a Harry con él por eso…_

_Ya ves que Hermione sí supo quien le ganó el primer lugar, pero no dice nada porque ella misma reconoció que Draco no hacía más que estudiar… ya era hora que alguien le ganara además, es muy buena, pero Draco también lo es. _

_No te preocupes, Ginny no se escapará de las garras de la justicia… _

_Besos y que estés bien XD _

**kogu17**

_Hola!_

_Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia te mantenga con ganas de más y que no se vuelva tediosa… Ya vemos como termina esta parte y para donde va todo… aún falta bastante y quedan muchas cosas más que tienen que pasar. _

_Un besote y que estés bien… XD _

**sephiroth malfoy desu!!!**

_Hola!!!_

_Con odio jarocho… eso me ha dado risa… muy buena! _

_No te preocupes, por más metida que esté, esta autora promete un sufrimiento para ella, ya veran… _

_Un besote y que estés bien ¡!!! _

_Nos leemos… _

_XD _

_

* * *

  
_

*****

Bien, primero, muchas gracias por leer… y también por la paciencia ante la demora en contestar los comentarios. Ya saben este es el final de la escuela y del segundo libro de la historia, pero el domingo arrancamos con la tercera parte, están divididos pero todos van dentro del mismo fic y básicamente la separación va por las etapas de sus vidas.

Ahora ya hemos visto cual fue la decisión de Draco y sabemos que es lo que les espera más adelante, Draco ganó la beca para fabricantes de pociones y Harry va camino a la Academia.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios y opiniones sobre el capítulo, el siguiente capítulo:

"La Academia de aurores"

Un beso a todos y nuevamente, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, me alegran los días…

XD

Zafy.


	24. 3 24:LA ACADEMIA DE AURORES

_Hola a todos, ¿qué tal va el fin de semana? Espero que bien… que se estén divirtiendo. _

_Como les comenté en el capítulo anterior ahora empezamos con el tercero de cinco libros… Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me alegra que la historia les esté gustando. _

_Advertencias de siempre: _

_Esto es slash, o sea relaciones entre dos chicos del mismo sexo, si no te gusta, no lo toleras y caíste aquí por error mejor será que abandones la página. Habrá maltratos, intolerancia, drama, lemmons, risas, lágrimas, muerte de más de un personaje, romance, algunas partes empalagosas, otras crueles y mpreg (en un futuro lejano y no muy detallado), así que quedan advertidos._

_Y sin más, a leer: _

* * *

*****

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: "CAMINOS"**

**CAPÍTULO 23: "LA ACADEMIA DE AURORES"**

* * *

_Monochrome floors, monochrome walls,_

_Only absence near me,_

_n__othing but silence around me._

_Monochrome flat, monochrome life,_

_Only absence near me,_

_Nothing but silence around me_

_**YANN TIERSEN - MONOCROMO**_

_Pisos monocromos, paredes monocromas,_

_Solo ausencias cerca de mí,_

_Nada salvo el silencio rodeándome._

_Sombreros monocromos, vida monocroma,_

_Solo ausencias cerca de mí,_

_Nada salvo el silencio rodeándome._

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = k B H e -U x M k i Y

* * *

_Agosto del 2000, Academia de Aurores del Ministerio Ingles, Londres. _

_14 meses después._

Harry aplicó el hechizo desvanecedor en él, se sintió ligeramente orgulloso por poder hacerlo ya sin pronunciar palabra alguna, a su alrededor vio como sus compañeros desaparecían al igual que él esperaba haberlo hecho.

El silencio se instauró en el aula mientras el profesor de ocultación; Hulme, paseaba lentamente por el medio, mirando con atención cada rincón. Harry, por instinto apretó un poco más la varita y se tensó, esperando atentamente el posible ataque.

Al profesor Hulme le gustaba torturarlos de esa manera, podía permanecer largos minutos en silencio, tan solo observando lo que deberían ser paredes vacías y que en realidad eran alumnos ocultos y en tensión, algunas veces lanzaba un hechizo a la nada, que hacía que todos reaccionaran y se movieran rápidamente, lo cual provocaba que los alumnos menos eficientes delataran su disfraz. Otras simplemente aguardaba, mirando sin mirar a todos hasta que alguno sucumbía ante la tensión y se delataba. Harry sinceramente esperaba que eso no ocurriera esa tarde, era viernes, viernes libre, el segundo viernes del mes, en que podrían salir a casa y no volver hasta el domingo en la tarde y aquella era la última clase, si alguien fallaba todos se quedarían mucho más tiempo practicando hasta que el profesor Hulme estuviera conforme.

—¿Hoy les toca libre? —preguntó el profesor Hulme con la varita en alto. Era un mago moreno y bastante alto, a Harry le recordaba en algo a Kingsley, aunque este sí tenía cabello, un alborotado cabello afro que sujetaba con una coleta cuando le tocaba dictar clases —. Muy apurados por partir… ¿Qué me dice, señor Ryszard? —murmuró a la vez que apuntaba con la varita hacia una esquina aparentemente vacía.

Harry contuvo la respiración al igual que, estaba seguro, todos sus compañeros, Edwin Ryszard era un chico de diecinueve años, bastante delgado y de cabello oscuro, pero lo que más le caracterizaba era lo rápido que se podía poner nervioso, no sería la primera vez que los nervios lo delataran y echara a perder un ejercicio.

—¿Nos estamos controlando más esta tarde? —continuó el profesor girándose bruscamente hacia la otra pared —…ya veremos.

No había terminado de decir las palabras cuando un rayo gris salió de su varita, automáticamente Harry salió corriendo hacia un lado, tratando de que sus pasos no se escucharan, sintió el roce de alguien contra su brazo y se quedó completamente quieto mientras Hulme giraba alrededor del aula con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—De acuerdo, en serio deben estar ansiosos por salir —suspiró —. Aparezcan —ordenó.

Un murmullo de alivio recorrió el aula mientras todos retiraban los hechizos de ocultamiento, Harry notó que con quien había chocado no era otro que Chris, que le sonrió aliviado. Harry trató de devolver la sonrisa antes de que el profesor, con un solo movimiento de su varita hiciera aparecer las carpetas individuales que habían sido removidas para el ejercicio.

—Por un momento pensé que el tonto de Ryszard nos malograría la práctica —comentó Violet sentándose en la carpeta junto a Harry.

—No le digas tonto —reprochó Harry, tratando de poner mala cara ante la chica. Si al terminar la escuela pensaba que al menos los problemas con las mujeres se habían terminado se había equivocado de cabo a rabo, porque existía Violet DiNovi.

Violet puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza —Demasiado noble para auror.

Harry agradeció que en ese momento el profesor los llamara al orden una vez más para no tener que contestarle, sintió la mirada de Dashiell en su nuca y trató de ignorarlo. Durante ese año en la Academia de aurores había descubierto que Dashiell era el insufrible hijo de un auror muy importante y que él, al igual que sus amigos, había estudiado toda la educación mágica en casa, con un tutor, también que se creía el mejor prospecto para auror e imaginaba llegar a jefe de auror tan solo por derecho, en menos de diez años. Y que además era novio de Violet, la cual, poco después de entrar a la Academia de aurores lo había dejado. El constante coqueteo de Violet con Harry daba pie a los rumores de que la chica había abandonado a Dashiell por Harry. Y por supuesto ahora Dashiell pasó de no soportar a Harry a detestarlo, al menos tenía su lado bueno, pensaba Harry, por lo menos ahora no tenía que esquivar las absurdas y aburridas conversaciones de Dashiell y su grupito de: "Oh, somos los mejores futuros aurores del universo".

—Muy bien, chicos y chicas —habló el profesor con voz calmada desde el fondo —ahora que creo que ya lo tenemos dominado tendremos que pasar a algo más importante, a partir de la siguiente semana empezaremos a practicar en el campo así que quiero que todos estudien un poco las teorías y practiquen sus hechizos. Y ahora, para que vean lo bondadoso que puedo ser algunas veces, ¡lárguense de aquí! Antes que mi vena bondadosa desaparezca.

Ninguno necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y antes de que el profesor decidiera que mejor era seguir torturándolos todos salieron prácticamente corriendo del aula.

Logró colarse entre Joel y Edwin, que conversaban animadamente con Norman, otro chico con el que compartía habitación, dejando de esta manera a Violet atrás y sola en el pasillo.

—Yo no estaba en ninguna de las dos esquinas —iba diciendo Edwin —creo que lo dijo solo por molestar, no creo que haya podido ubicarme.

—Pues yo creo que vi un borde de tu túnica —lo molestó Norman a lo que Edwin negó con la cabeza.

—Pues esta vez yo no pude ver a ninguno —contradijo Harry.

—Sí —apoyó Joel —, además si es que Hulme nos dijo que pasaremos a campo es porque ya no vio a nadie, ¿recuerdan que lo dijo al inicio del semestre? Que pasaríamos al campo cuando estuviera satisfecho.

—Menos mal, si seguimos ocultándonos en las paredes de esa aula pronto todos nos pondremos grises —comentó Harry, los cuatro rieron por el comentario mientras llegaban a las escaleras.

—¡Muchachos! —llamó la voz de Posey, otro chico de su curso acercándose a ellos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente, aunque sonrió y esperó al igual que sus amigos.

—¿Que hay Posey? —preguntó Joel animadamente, aunque todos ya sabían para que Posey se les acercaba, Posey era el autonombrado organizador de las reuniones de camarería de los viernes libres.

—Un sitio nuevo y esperando por ser visitado.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Edwin.

—Todos en media hora en Abercorn Place —informó el chico con una sonrisa.

—¿El mismo método? —preguntó Norman.

—Por supuesto —les respondió en voz alta el chico mientras se giraba y caminaba para hablar con el grupo de Dashiell.

Harry suspiró aburrido mientras subía las escaleras junto a sus amigos hacia su habitación, aquellas reuniones la mayoría del tiempo lo aburrían, pero sabía que no podía faltar, porque si lo hacía algunos se resentirían y lo tomarían contra él por darse demasiadas ínfulas y luego, en los ejercicios en campo pagaría por ello, ya lo había visto antes, en los primeros meses, en un chico cuyo nombre no podía recordar muy bien pero que había sido finalmente expulsado.

Cuando entró a su habitación encontró sobre su cama a Alba, con una carta sujeta a la pata y mirando todo con atención.

—Hola, Alba —saludó Harry acariciándole la cabeza y sentándose en la cama para poder desatar la carta.

—No te entretengas mucho, tenemos media hora —advirtió Frances Simak, otro de los chicos con que compartía habitación, recién llegando y dejando la mochila sobre la cama.

—Ya… —masculló Harry mientras leía la carta de Hermione donde le anunciaba que el domingo habría un almuerzo en la Madriguera y que esperaba que fuera. Harry puso el pergamino sobre la cama y con solo un par de movimientos de varita utilizó lo que ya estaba escrito para anunciar que asistiría. Le gustaba particularmente ese hechizo, aunque solo se podía hacer con cartas muy cortas, pues le servía cuando no tenía pluma y tinta a mano o cuando no tenía demasiado tiempo para escribir, como en este caso.

—He escuchado —empezó Joel parándose delante de Harry mientras Alba ya emprendía el vuelo de regreso —que Violet piensa lanzarse sobre ti esta noche.

—Pues perderá su tiempo.

—Ay, Harry, a veces no te entendemos —comentó Edwin mientras terminaba de reducir la mochila y la metía en el bolsillo del pantalón muggle que lucía —, Violet es la chica más linda de la Academia y tú no le das la más mínima atención.

—Pues el que sea la más bonita no significa que me tiene que gustar —respondió Harry mientras se quitaba la túnica del uniforme y se empezaba a vestir a lo muggle, pues sabía que irían a un lugar muggle; era lo mejor para evitar problemas como el que habían tenido luego de año nuevo, cuando un par de chicos y chicas de la Academia se habían emborrachado y armado cierto alboroto en uno de los bares de una avenida mágica. Por supuesto que aquellos también habían sido expulsados, el director había creído que de esa forma podría detener el ambiente juerguero entre sus alumnos pero se había equivocado; ellos simplemente se habían trasladado al mundo muggle.

—Ya, dejen de hostigar al chico —interrumpió Norman —hay chicas mucho más fáciles de manejar que Violet, ustedes saben lo engreída e imposible que puede llegar a ser.

—Pero que no te escuche Dashiell —contestó Simak, ya vestido mientras Harry terminaba de colocarse la camiseta.

—Cierto, luego los retará a un duelo para defender el honor de la pobre damisela —apoyó Harry.

—Y la damisela le dirá que se vaya a freír espárragos —completó Joel, recordando una salida en donde un chico había estado coqueteando con Violet y la forma como Dashiell había saltado para según él, protegerla, pero Violet había sabido poner en su lugar al pretendiente y a Dashiell con solo un par de palabras.

Los cinco volvieron a reír y una vez constataron que no se les quedaba nada importante salieron del dormitorio, esta vez rumbo a la salida.

Bajaron las escaleras con cautela y con las varitas en alto, conversando en voz baja acerca de lo que harían durante el fin de semana, pero siempre mirando a todos lados.

El primer rayo cayó cerca de ellos y todos, ya por instinto, se pegaron a las paredes, incluso Joel se mimetizó con ella, el chillido de un chico detrás de ellos les dio el aviso de que el peligro aparentemente había pasado. Con suspiros de alivio se separaron de las paredes, Harry le dio una mirada al chico que había caído; era uno del nuevo curso que apenas había iniciado hacía un mes, parecía algo desconcertado mientras se sentaba, sujetándose la cabeza y mirando a ambos lados, era la primera "X" que tenía en el uniforme.

—Con tres de esas en un mes te expulsan —le advirtió Edwin.

—Gracias —murmuró el chico poniéndose e pie, le dio una mirada a Harry y luego a los demás, hizo un asentimiento y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

—Oh, los nuevos —suspiró Simak.

—No seas tan engreído, apenas estamos en segundo —reprochó Edwin mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

—Al menos él tiene quien le avise, nosotros ni eso —recordó Harry —, ¿recuerdan a esa chica que recibió como cuatro de esos antes de que nos enteráramos siquiera que lo harían?

—Vagamente —murmuró Joel —¿Un bajita y guapa?

Harry se encogió de hombros —eso creo pero… Oh —se interrumpió y se tiró al piso, Edwin cayó sobre él y a un lado Joel y Norman cayeron también.

—Se lo están tomando en serio hoy ¿no? —jadeó Edwin algo agitado y poniéndose en pie —lo siento —dijo hacia Harry que solo asintió mientras se ponía en pie.

—Nos atacan tanto que un día nos volveremos paranoicos en lugar de buenos aurores —se quejó Joel en voz alta.

—Ya sabes, "alerta permanente" —remendó Harry a su tutor. Le había sorprendido de sobre manera que el primer día, cuando llegaron a instalarse fueran atacados más de una vez en los pasillos, luego se enteraron que aquello era una más de las formas de entrenamiento que tenían, la idea, según su tutor, era permanecer constantemente atentos y alertas, Harry siempre había querido preguntarle si es que no había conocido a Ojo loco Mody. Al menos, tras más de un año, ya habían aprendido a evitar casi todos los ataques, aunque algunas veces el esquivarlos los hacía llegar tarde a clases o retrazar sus salidas. Por lo menos Harry se podía jactar de ser uno de los pocos sin haber recibido un solo hechizo hasta el momento.

Por fin llegaron a las puertas de salida, sus demás compañeros ya estaban haciendo una fila para poder salir en orden, después de un año de entrenamientos ya solo quedaban veintiuno de ellos y estaban seguros que el número seguiría bajando en los dos años que aún les quedaba por estudiar.

Al inicio de la fila Harry divisó a Violet, que estaba junto a Dashiell, Chris y los demás hijos de aurores, ninguno de ellos habían sido expulsado hasta ahora y, pese al rompimiento de Violet con Dashiell, siempre andaban juntos. Como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento Violet volteó en ese momento hacia Harry que inmediatamente se giró y pretendió decirle algo a Edwin que soltó una carcajada.

—A veces creo que le tienes miedo a las mujeres.

—Pues… si conocieras a las que yo he conocido les tendrías miedo —comentó Harry recordando a Ginny y sus intentos de acercamiento cada vez que iba a la Madriguera, suspiró fastidiado recordando que el domingo probablemente se encontraría con ella nuevamente.

Finalmente Ginny había sido fichada para jugar en "Holyhead Harpies" y luego había comenzado a salir con uno de los empresarios que patrocinaba al equipo, aunque el noviazgo no había durado más de unos tres meses la chica había dejado en claro que Harry y ella ya no eran novios, Harry había estado con el alma en un hilo durante esa época de titulares escandalosos, pues temía que Ginny finalmente revelara cual era la verdadera razón para que no continuaran. Para alivio de Harry aquello no había pasado y luego de que la chica terminara con aquel hombre, había vuelto al ataque, tratando de acercarse cada vez en que lamentablemente coincidían en algún lugar.

La fila avanzó rápidamente, cuando Harry por fin llegó a las puertas los dos hombres de seguridad pasaron su varita alrededor y le pidieron su identificación, luego de constatar que verdaderamente tenía pase libre lo dejaron salir. El aire fresco de agosto le dio en el rostro mientras cruzaba los jardines junto a sus amigos hasta llegar a las grandes rejas. La Academia se encontraba en lo que al parecer era una fábrica abandonada en Mews Street, era una calle solitaria donde ni siquiera pasaban muchos automóviles, vio a varios de sus compañeros desapareciendo, seguramente hacia Abercorn Place.

—Vamos —apuró Norman mientras caminaba hacia un lado del edificio, Harry y los otros lo siguieron, y mirando a todos lados para constatar que ningún muggle los veía, fueron desapareciendo uno a uno hacia el lugar acordado.

*****

Abercorn Place era una de las calles que daba a un gran boulevard de discotecas y bares, en el lado oeste de Londres, era completamente muggle, sin embargo había un gran campo abandonado y oculto que servía para aparecerse y desaparecerse, o al menos ese era el uso que le daban los chicos.

Harry apareció y se lanzó a un lado antes de desaparecer y aparecer una vez más, en esta ocasión unos cuantos metros más cerca de la salida, volvió a hacerlo una vez más, apenas y vio a varios de sus compañeros apareciendo y desapareciendo, contó rápidamente cuantos habían allí: dieciocho, así que volvió a desaparecerse. Aquel era un juego al que les gustaba jugar cada vez que salían, era aparecer y desaparecer dentro de aquel perímetro, moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que los veintiuno estuvieran completos, el último en notar que los veintiuno ya estaban allí, es decir el último en aparecer y desaparecer, era el que pagaba la primera ronda, está vez le tocó a Richard Dick, un chico de cabello oscuro y corto y de voz poco agradable y gruesa, aunque, por lo que Harry había podido hablar con él, era un chico bastante noble. Se sonrojó ligeramente al saberse perdedor y asintió derrotado a que invitaría la primera ronda.

Todos formaron un gran grupo y caminaron en la ya oscura calle hacia el boulevard Abercorn que, pese a ser tan temprano, ya tenía gente circulando. Posey encabezó la caravana mientras Harry y su grupo se quedaba al centro, Dick y Emma Wilkie se les unieron, contándoles acerca de cómo habían visto a un chico de primero ser expulsado en uno de los pasillos por exceso de hechizos.

Finalmente Posey los llevó a un bar que Harry no había visto antes, era bastante oscuro y el interior parecía hecho completamente de madera, la forma circular de las paredes le daba la sensación de estar en un gran tonel de madera.

El mozo, en cuanto los vio, les acondicionó una enorme mesa al final del local, la mesa redonda fue rápidamente ocupada y una ronda de whisky y cerveza fue pagada por un avergonzado Dick. Tal como ya tenían por costumbre levantaron los vasos de Whisky y luego de juntar los vasos todos dieron un trago largo, bebiendo todo el contenido. ¿De dónde había salido aquel ritual? Harry no lo recordaba, parecía algo que él y sus compañeros hacía desde siempre, el entrenamiento y la vida en común había logrado eso, los había compenetrado tanto en algunas cosas que algunas veces casi no podía recordar en que momento se volvieron tan unidos… Dio un sorbo a su botella de cerveza y se perdió en los recuerdos de aquella noche: dos meses después de haber empezado las clases, cuando en realidad apenas y hablaba un poco con sus compañeros de habitación y ocasionalmente (siempre que Dashiell no estuviera cerca para reprochárselo) con Chris. Su tutor había tenido la magnifica idea de encerrarlos a todos juntos en una horripilante cabaña de madera, demasiado pequeña para mantenerlos a todos muy pegados, en medio de la nada y al principio, todos desconcertados, se habían quedado allí, de pie, mirándose sin saber que hacer o que no hacer para no ser expulsados, cuando los truenos y rayos empezaron a caer junto con la voz del tutor indicándoles que debían salir de ese sitio y llegar al edificio que se encontraba a trescientos metros de allí y que debían hacerlo todos juntos, que si dejaban a uno solo atrás todos serían expulsados, en ese momento fue cuando empezaron a trabajar como un equipo. En realidad, les había tomado media madrugada coordinar y compatibilizar, pero finalmente, cuando todos a la vez como una gran columna esquivaron hechizos y encantamientos y llegaron hasta el edificio habían por fin roto el hielo, desde ese momento todo se volvió más agradable, claro que había bastante competición entre ellos por ser el mejor y que habían sacado a muchos desde entonces, pero los que fueron quedando, si bien no siempre se llevaban bien y tenían sus problemas, a la hora de las prácticas de campo, no se podía obviar la gran coordinación que habían conseguido.

Miró alrededor estudiando el lugar con más atención y participando a medias de la conversación que se había formado cerca de él acerca de los hechizos de sigilo y rastreo que tendrían que memorizar para la semana siguiente mientras se dejaba envolver por la melodía que en ese momento sonaba, conocía al grupo: "Oasis", le gustaban algunas de sus canciones y comenzó a repetir la letra mentalmente mientras una segunda cerveza era deposita en frente y las risas de sus compañeros empezaban a ir en aumento, sin embargo, pese al licor y el ambiente no se sentía del todo cómodo, aquella tarde era una de esas que tenía a veces en qué, pese a estar rodeado de sus compañeros, de estar estudiando algo que realmente lo apasionaba y saber que pronto vería a sus amigos y a Teddy y Andrómeda, se sentía terriblemente solo.

*****

Durante el resto de la noche sus compañeros bailaron y bebieron animadamente, mientras él logró con éxito esquivar a Violet, la cual terminó marchándose molesta; un instante después, luego de darle una mirada de odio, Dashiell desapareció tras la chica.

Era cerca de media noche cuando finalmente sus demás amigos empezaron a partir, unos en parejas, otros solos; algunos más se quedaron en el bar, los que habían podido entablar conversación con alguna chica. Harry levantó la mano y se despidió de Joel, que conversaba con una chica rubia bastante guapa, antes de salir del bar y caminar por el boulevard, se sentía algo atontado par las cervezas que había tomado, pero aún no quería llegar a casa así que llegó al final del boulevard y luego de constatar que nadie más lo seguía o miraba se desapareció para aparecer en el este de Londres, en Carey Street, una calle llena también de discotecas y bares, pero de otro tipo, del tipo al que pertenecía.

Caminó entre la cantidad de chicos hasta llegar a "Madonna Club" un lugar bastante concurrido y al que le gustaba ir por la música y las bebidas, aunque en esta ocasión no tenía muchos deseos de disfrutar de eso, sino de otro tipo de placeres. Se metió rápidamente hasta el centro de la pista y comenzó a bailar, agitándose al ritmo de la música acelerada y dejando que las luces y el humo lo marearan más aún, luego de un largo rato divisó a lo lejos a un chico rubio y alto, que lo observaba de una manera que él ya conocía, se agitó un poco más y sonrió insinuantemente, un instante después aquel rubio de ojos verdes lo estaba tomando por las caderas y pegándolo a su cuerpo, siguieron moviéndose al ritmo de la música, devorándose con la mirada hasta que Harry fue el que dio el primer paso, acercándose un poco más a él y besando suavemente su cuello…

Media canción después Harry era empujado con rudeza contra la pared del cuarto oscuro de aquella discoteca, los gemidos de los chicos alrededor se mezclaba con la música acelerada del exterior que, junto a la oscuridad del lugar le daban un perfecto ambiente para lo que buscaba. El desconocido rubio mordió su cuello con agresividad mientras Harry se arqueaba y desabotonaba sus jeans, en tan solo un par de movimientos ambos quedaron con los pantalones abajo. El polvo fue rápido, duro e impersonal, justo lo que Harry necesitaba, ambos terminaron jadeando, el peso del chico sobre su espalda de alguna manera lo hacía sentir reconfortado, aunque claro, tal como había empezado, había acabado y luego de que el chico se recuperara se había vestido, le había dado un beso en los labios y se había ido. Harry, ya vestido miró alrededor y, sabiendo que todos estaban demasiado ocupados para reparar en él, se desapareció para llegar hasta el vestíbulo de su casa, en Grimmauld place.

La oscuridad de la casa lo recibió, la sensación de soledad creció mientras subía las escaleras y se desvestía para meterse en la ducha.

Una vez estuvo limpio y algo más despejado se dejó caer en la cama, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, pero no pudo, después de dar varias vueltas en la cama se convenció de que definitivamente no podría dormirse rápidamente, sacó de la mesa de noche un sobre y tomó de la mesa el cenicero y los cigarros, fumar era algo que hacía únicamente cuando se sentía demasiado tenso o demasiado angustiado y aquella era una de esas ocasiones. Abrió las grandes ventanas, dejando que el aire de la madrugada llenara la habitación, observó el cielo por un largo tiempo, su mente vagando en recuerdos y anhelos. Abrió el sobre, la carta de Draco salió a la vista y volvió a leerla, tal como había hecho miles de veces, tratando de entender y comprender, pero nunca había podido…

_Harry, _

_Sé que te preguntarás por qué y la respuesta la sabes, te la dije anoche y te la he dicho cientos de veces, porque te quiero y justamente por eso no puedo condenarte a una vida junto a mí, ambos somos muy jóvenes aún como para apostar por algo que puede estallarnos en la cara. _

_Como auror no puedes estar conmigo y como miembro de la sociedad mágica tampoco; y no hay nada a lo que yo tema más que a arruinar tu vida y tu futuro, porque es algo que no mereces. No es un asunto de lástima o cobardía, sino simplemente el ideal de ver a la persona que quiero feliz y libre de problemas…_

Harry detuvo su lectura allí, no quería seguir leyendo ya, siguió fumando en silencio, mirando hacia el cielo cada vez más claro y preguntándose, como muchas otras noches, qué sería de la vida de Draco, si estaría bien y sobre todo si es que estaría realizando todo lo que deseaba, si es que era feliz…

*****

Harry dio vueltas en su cama, era ya pasado del medio día y sabía que debía ponerse en pie, sin embargo aún estaba muy cansado por la noche anterior y las dos semanas de clases y guardias. Dio una vuelta más y se cubrió con las mantas los ojos, para evitar el molesto brillo solar que se colaba por la ventana.

Y funcionó al menos un par de minutos, antes que un _pop_ lo despertará nuevamente.

—El amo dijo que tenía que obligarlo a levantarse antes de la una de la tarde para que pudiera ir a ver a Teddy y luego salir en la noche —informó Kreacher con voz, para el ánimo de Harry, extremadamente chillona.

—Déjame dormir.

—¿El amo necesita de nuevo la poción para el dolor de cabeza luego de las fiestas?

—No, el amo necesita descansar —reprochó Harry tirando a un lado el cobertor con algo de enfado.

—Pero el amo dijo que debía obligarlo a despertar y levantarse antes de la una de la tarde para que pudiera ir a casa de Teddy y luego salir en la noche —repitió el elfo.

—Lo recuerdo… y ahora lo lamento ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? —dijo sentándose y cruzándose de brazos, el elfo sonrió complacido.

—Usted dijo que era muy importante que no dejara de visitar a Teddy porque solo lo puede ver cada dos semanas y que por eso quería que lo despertara antes de la una y…

—De acuerdo —interrumpió Harry tratando de no sonar demasiado agresivo y poniéndose en pie —. Me ducharé y desayunaré abajo y luego iré a ver a Teddy.

—De acuerdo, amo, Kreacher preparará el desayuno —con un ligero _pop_ el elfo desapareció, Harry le dio una mirada a la cama y luego negó con la cabeza, después de todo la pereza y las ganas de seguir durmiendo se habían pasado.

****

Los fines de semana libres de Harry tenían casi ya una rutina establecida: los viernes, que era la noche en que los dejaban salir, iba con los chicos de la academia a tomar una copa, por lo general eso se extendía hasta la media noche, dependiendo de su humor podía partir de frente a casa, continuar con los más animados hasta más tarde o perderse en algunas de las discotecas de ambiente que conocía, luego, cualquiera hubiera sido el caso, al día siguiente se levantaba antes de la una de la tarde, (gracias a Kreacher solamente) y luego de desayunar pasaba la tarde con Teddy y Andrómeda, algunas noches, se iba con Ron y Hermione e incluso con algunos ex compañeros de Hogwarts a tomar una copa en algún bar mágico, otras veces prefería irse solo de fiesta a las discotecas de ambiente, incluso ya tenía varios amigos muggles y gays en esos sitios… disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. El domingo podía pasarla durmiendo durante toda la mañana o levantarse temprano de acuerdo a los planes que hubiera hecho (Quidditch con los amigos, almuerzo en la Madriguera, compras con Hermione y Ron, visitar a George… las alternativas eran innumerables) para luego regresar a casa cerca de las cuatro y preparar todo para marchar a la Academia nuevamente, cansado y con la firme idea de que el próximo fin de semana libre dejaría de lado algunas cosas para poder descansar en serio, que era lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Aquel domingo le tocaba almuerzo en la Madriguera, no estaba particularmente emocionado por eso, pero no podía negarse tampoco, no tenía cara para hacerlo. Se levantó sintiéndose condenadamente enfermo, Kreacher rápidamente le trajo una de las pociones "para el dolor de cabeza después de las fiestas" como le denominaba el elfo (Harry casi podía imaginar a Draco dándole un golpe en la cabeza por andar cambiando el nombre a las cosas). La noche anterior se había excedido, lo sabía, sabía que no podía continuar emborrachándose y haciendo solo Dios sabe que cada noche libre que tenía, pero eso siempre era mejor que pensar… que recordar, al menos la inconciencia a la que lo llevaba el alcohol era mucho más manejable.

Luego de darse una ducha y que la poción lo dejara como nuevo pensó en desayunar algo mientras hojeaba "El Profeta" no había ninguna noticia interesante ni nada que llamara su atención… Ya casi se ponía en pie cuando reparó en un pequeño cuadro al final de la penúltima página, era casi insignificante, sin embargo las letras "MACH" lo hicieron leer con atención.

**AVISO DE UN GAY**

_El día sábado la tienda de Ibrahim Schmidt (58), ubicada en el callejón Diagon y que se dedica a la venta de artículos de deportes, amaneció con las paredes escritas con pintura mágica de larga duración, solo decía:_

"_Aquí hay un gay" _

_Alrededor del Callejón Diagon se encontraron panfletos de la cada vez más conocida MACH (Magos Asociados Contra Homosexuales), instando a los vecinos y amigos del señor Schmidt a que lo ayuden a iniciar un tratamiento de cura contra la terrible desviación que lo aqueja. Los aurores no tienen ningún indicio acerca del o los culpables de las pintas, aunque sí dijeron que la Mach no estaba involucrada en el vandalismo. El señor Schmidt, soltero y que vive en un departamento sobre su tienda desde hace más de treinta años, no quiso dar ninguna declaración. _

Harry frunció el ceño y recortó el pequeño recuadro, antes de ir hacia la Madriguera volvió a su habitación y de uno de los cajones sacó un pequeño libro de recortes, era una colección extraña, no había ni una sola fotografía, solo pequeñas noticias, tan pequeñas como la que acababa de leer e incluso más pequeñas aún, en todas se mencionaba a la MACH, que al parecer cada día, durante el último año y medio, iba tomando más fuerza y más acción. Había encontrado una vez uno de sus volantes, donde hablaban acerca de que ser homosexual era una enfermedad curable y que solo dependía del mago o bruja afectado empezar el tratamiento, que era como una adicción que podía evitarse. Aquellas palabras le recordaron a Ron y la vez que le había confesado sobre su inclinación, y aunque su amigo nunca más había vuelto a hacer un comentario desagradable respecto a sus gustos, Harry imaginó que aquello era algo que la mayoría de magos (sobre todo sangre pura) creían.

Algo le decía que ese movimiento al cual "El Profeta" ni los Aurores tomaban en serio era algo de temer, ojala y estuviera equivocado.

El día estaba bastante despejado y pensó que tal vez era mejor dar un paseo para despejarse antes de llegar a la Madriguera, del armario sacó su chaqueta de cuero negra y un casco y luego de la mesa de noche unas llaves.

—Kreacher —llamó cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta que daba al pequeño garaje que había construido muchos meses antes.

—El Amo llama.

—Si es que Hermione o Ron aparecen por la red flú diles que llegaré en una hora aproximadamente a su casa, que iré en moto.

—¿El Amo usará esa cosa nuevamente?

—Sí —contestó Harry saliendo ya, escuchó a Kreacher mascullar algo como "Máquina infernal" pero se contuvo de contestar, era hasta cierta forma irónica la relación que podía tener ahora con ese elfo.

Se puso el casco y montó en la moto. ¿Por qué le atraían las motos? Supuso que tenía algo que ver con el poder volar en escoba y con el recuerdo de él siendo niño y volando en una de ellas, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero uno de los primeros fines de semana libres había simplemente ido a una de las tiendas muggles y había adquirido una, luego había pasado al menos un mes estudiando los distintos hechizos y encantamientos hasta que había podido convertirla en una moto mágica. Al menos eso le había entretenido la mente durante un tiempo.

El sonido ensordecedor de la moto siendo encendida llenó el garaje y un instante después la puerta se abrió. Salió hacia la ciudad, manejando con cierta cautela hasta poder estar ya en la autopista, en donde en realidad le puso una mayor velocidad a la que el pobre vehículo aguantaba. Le gustaba esa sensación, el viento golpeándolo y saber que un solo error podría ser fatal, avanzó hasta que se supo solo, hasta que ya no divisaba ningún auto y entonces presionó el botón que la convertía en invisible, para luego elevarse sobre el cielo azul. En la Academia de Aurores tenían un curso que se llamaba persecución, y uno de los tópicos era la persecución en escoba, Harry suponía que sería lo mismo con la moto, solo que la escoba no se podía hacer invisible y la moto sí. Se preguntó si cuando ejerciera podría usarla para sus persecuciones y si el Ministerio la aceptaría. Dio unas cuantas volteretas en el aire, disfrutando de la altura y la velocidad antes de dirigirse hacia La Madriguera.

*****

Harry dejó "aquel trasto", como lo denominaba la señora Weasley, cerca del armario de las escobas y con la chaqueta y el casco en una mano se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, no había siquiera extendido la mano para abrirla cuando esta se abrió y una muy guapa Ginny Weasley salió por ella.

—¡Harry! —saludó con una sonrisa amplia, Harry suspiró profundamente y se recordó que si estaba allí era por los señores Weasley, por George y por Ron y Hermione.

—Hola Ginny.

—¿Qué tal las clases? ¿Defendiendo el primer lugar?

—Tercero en realidad —aclaró Harry, recordando a Dashiell y como le había ganando en la última prueba de camuflaje, aunque sinceramente esperaba no dejársela tan fácil este semestre.

—Inmerecido, por supuesto —respondió Ginny haciendo que su cabello se balanceara hacia atrás, un agradable olor inundó el ambiente.

—No, lo cierto es que fue justo, y sé aceptar lo que es justo —Harry apretó un poco más el casco contra su pecho y avanzó —. Iré a saludar a los demás.

—Claro… yo te veo al rato —informó ella saliendo. Harry arqueó una ceja cuando la vio desaparecer cerca de los límites del jardín, era raro, por lo general ella permanecía allí, no importaba su estado de animo, siempre estaba en los almuerzos.

—Al menos es un alivio —reconoció mientras entraba a la cocina, la señora Weasley, como era su costumbre estaba allí, agitando la varita de un lado a otro mientras toda la comida se preparaba con movimientos que asemejaban a una gran orquesta.

—Harry, querido… Pensé que no llegabas —saludó acercándose y dándole un gran abrazo —. Seguramente has estado volando en esa máquina tuya.

—Motocicleta.

—Sí, eso… Pero déjame verte —la señora Weasley se apartó un par de pasos y negó con la cabeza —. ¿Qué te dan en ese sitio? ¿Músculos en el jugo? Ni siquiera puedo decir que estás flacucho… no como antes, ciertamente…

—Pero igual tengo hambre.

—¡Y debes tenerlo! —dijo con alegría, como si encontrara a que sujetarse —, con lo mucho que te hacen ejercitar y estudiar… debes alimentarte para mantenerte así de fuerte.

Harry asintió rápidamente y luego de sonreír caminó hacia la sala, en el camino se detuvo frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que había allí y observó su reflejo como hacía tiempo no lo hacía; cierto que había ganado peso, o músculos propiamente dicho, al menos no se estaba poniendo como Joel o Norman que parecían compuestos únicamente de músculos, todo se debía a la gran pasión de su tutor: Jules Weber, por hacerlos entrenar de mañana, de tarde y de noche, sin importar la nieve, la lluvia y los tornados. Incluso recordaba haber pasado más de un medio día de pleno verano corriendo en círculos. Alejó su mente de todo lo agotador que era el entrenamiento y entró a la sala.

—Allí estás —se quejó Ron poniéndose de pie —, Kreacher dijo que tardarías en llegar.

—Hola.

—Seguro que llegaste volando —reprochó Hermione alcanzándolo también mientras Ron le estrechaba la mano.

—¿Cómo si no?

—¿Red flú? —contestó Ron.

—¿Aparición? —dijo Hermione a la vez.

—Aburrido —contestó Harry haciendo una mueca.

—¿A qué nos dejarás dar una vuelta allí? —preguntó George uniéndose a la conversación, el Señor Weasley desde el fondo asintió rápidamente.

—Por supuesto… si es que las señoras los dejan —se burló Harry dando un paso hacia atrás solo por si acaso.

—¡Ja! —soltó George —. Tú y yo somos dichosos, Harry, sin mujer que nos mande como a los otros… —miró a Ron de manera burlona.

—¡Yo no tengo mujer que me mande¡ —protestó Ron.

—¡Ron! —se quejó Hermione a la vez que George hablaba.

—Al que le quede el guante que se lo chante, nadie habló de ti, hermanito.

Harry soltó una carcajada mientras Ron enrojecía aún más y Hermione resoplaba fastidiada, pronto los cuatro se enfrascaron en una larga conversación acerca de lo que estaban haciendo cada uno por esos días; de las nuevas bromas que tenían preparadas para la tienda y de la posibilidad de abrir más tiendas en los condados mágicos que se estaban creando alrededor del Reino Unido. Aquella era otra consecuencia de la guerra, la gente prefería ahora vivir junta, comunidades mágicas similares a la de Hogsmade se creaban por varios lugares, todas protegidas con hechizos y contra señas. "Es mucho más seguro" rezaba el anuncio de venta de casas de uno de esos sitios.

—En serio que creo que todo eso es un retroceso, el aislarse no hará que algún loco no quiera alzarse y controlar el mundo mágico —opinó Hermione.

—Pero la última vez la gente estaba muy separada, dispersa… al final tal vez hubiera sido mucho más sencillo defenderse si todos estaban unidos —opinó George, siempre había resentimiento en su voz cuando hablaban de la guerra.

—Pudieron mantenerse juntos sin vivir juntos —protestó Hermione.

—Chicos —llamó el señor Weasley haciendo levitar una bandeja con ponche color rosa —, les doy el ponche si es que cambian de tema de conversación.

Los chicos sonrieron, incluso George mientras tomaban sus copas y daban una probada, a Harry le gustaba mucho el sabor dulce mezclado con el licor amargo y más aún que el tema cambiara, no le agradaba tampoco hablar de la guerra.

Ginny no apareció el resto de la tarde, Harry se divirtió mucho conversando con Ron y Hermione, más de un año después, pese a los amigos que había hecho en la Academia de Aurores no podía negar que los extrañaba, extrañaba el compartir las clases y los deberes con ellos, sus teorías acerca de muchas cosas. Los extrañaba aunque no tanto como a Draco.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para que Harry tuviera que volver se refugiaron en el jardín, los tres se sentaron sobre el césped, Harry encendió un cigarro y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, a su lado sus amigos lo imitaron.

—No deberías fumar, no solo fumas tú, también lo hacemos nosotros.

—Hermione, en serio, nos vemos una vez al mes, no creo que sea un gran daño.

—Pero sí para ti.

—Ya, déjalo, Hermione, mejor que nos cuente como le va con esa tal Violeta…

—Violet, Ron —corrigió Harry. Harry les había contado acerca de ella y de la forma como siempre quería salir con él, en el fondo Harry no dudaba de que Ron estuviera esperanzado con que finalmente aceptara y dejaran de gustarle los chicos —. Y no va nada, ella está alrededor y yo la ignoro, pronto se le pasará.

—No lo creo, tal vez está obsesionada contigo… ya sabes, si sales con ella tal vez se le quite el querer andar contigo.

—Cierto —convino Ron con Hermione —, tal vez descubra lo aburrido que eres y te deje en paz.

—Yo no soy aburrido —se quejó Harry viendo como el humo se elevaba hacia el cielo —. Ron, ese señor Schmidt, su tienda estaba cerca de Sortilegios Weasley ¿cierto?

—¿Viste la noticia? —preguntó Hermione.

—Salió hoy, aunque no era tan grande, creo que la vi de suerte.

—Schmidt está furioso, no ha abierto ayer ni hoy, y no quiere salir de su casa, los aurores estuvieron allí un momento nada más y ya te imaginas, la gente pasa y mira raro el lugar… Creo que definitivamente tendrá que mudarse si es que quiere que le compren de nuevo… ya sabes, la gente no tolera mucho ese tipo de escándalos.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿No hay sospechosos? ¿Los interrogaron para ver si alguien había visto algo?

—Sabes que no, Harry, que como las veces anteriores nadie se preocupa… —Hermione pareció dudar un momento antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacar un volante color anaranjado chillón y pasárselo.

—Cada vez están más subidos…. Está vez hablan de hacer justicia… de eliminar a los malos ejemplos…

Harry leyó atentamente el nuevo y horrible volante —¿Puedo quedármelo?

—Claro… —Hermione suspiró profundamente —. Averigüé sobre ese movimiento, nunca se le han conocido líderes y durante los últimos veinticinco años sus acciones se han limitado a pintar en las casas de personas homosexuales… No repartían volantes, aunque sí dejaban el nombre de su asociación sobre las paredes…

—En teoría —comentó Ron —no están haciendo más de lo que hacían antes.

—Ya, claro —bufó Harry —, pero ahora el señor Schmidt tendrá que cambiar de lugar o resignarse a que la gente ya no le compre, al igual que esa bruja que vivía con, supuestamente, una amiga en las afueras de Hogsmade, se tuvieron que mudar porque mucha gente ya no le quería hablar o atender en las tiendas.

—Harry… ese no es ni será tu caso —le consoló Hermione.

—Lo que sea, solo quería saber si el señor Schmidt estaba finalmente bien…

—Lo está, aunque ya sabes, no sabemos que más vaya a pasar, a mí me parece que estos se lo toman más en serio que los de antes…

—Pueden ser los mismos —contradijo Harry.

—No, si lo fueran no estarían siendo más agresivos… además tras veinticinco años de campaña yo supongo que algunos ya deben haber…

—¿Muerto? —aventuró Harry interrumpiendo a Hermione.

—Sí, algo así.

—En fin… me esperan dos semanas de torturas en la gloriosa Academia de Aurores —dijo Harry arrojando la colilla de cigarro y sentándose completamente. Ron y Hermione lo imitaron y le dieron miradas preocupadas, Harry arqueó una ceja —¿Qué?

—Harry… —empezó Hermione, Ron parecía ligeramente incómodo y miraba hacia el pasto como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo —yo… es decir, nosotros estamos preocupados por ti.

—Oh, no me vengan con eso de nuevo, ya me ven, estoy sano, y estudiando y todo…

—Sí, pero no creas que no sabemos de tus escapadas y…

—No puedo llevarlos conmigo todo el tiempo, tengo derecho a hacer lo que se me venga en gana y no siempre eso los incluye a ustedes.

—Pero tampoco significa que te emborraches todos los fines de semana que tienes libres —criticó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo no hago eso —mintió Harry.

—Harry —habló Ron por primera vez, todavía lucía muy incómodo —, lo sabemos, lo que haces, como te vas todo el tiempo que puedes de fiesta, las condiciones en que regresas… en serio, compañero.

—¡No me llames compañero! —se quejó Harry —, menos si es que me han estado espiando.

—¡Esto es por tu bien! —protestó Hermione, Harry se puso en pie apretando los puños.

—¡Es por tu bien!, ¡es por tu bien! Estoy hasta las narices de que todos asuman cosas solo porque creen que es por mi bien.

—Cálmate.

—No me calmo nada, Hermione, no tienen derecho, ya no, haré con mi vida lo que me plazca y no tienen ninguna autoridad para opinar siquiera. Nadie la tiene.

—¿Ni siquiera ese chico con el que estuviste en Hogwarts? —preguntó Hermione, luego de la graduación Harry les había dicho que habían terminado, que era lo mejor para ambos no tener que preocuparse de una relación clandestina y aunque lo había contado como si no le diera la mayor importancia, Hermione sabía que no era así y que ese tema aún dolía.

—Calla ¿quieres? —replicó Harry con voz aguda mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

—No le hables así —protestó Ron y Harry bufó pero no dijo más.

—Estoy segura de que a él no le gustaría saber que andas haciendo lo que haces, y sí, te reclamamos, y con derecho, porque temo… tememos por ti, porque estás haciendo demasiadas tonterías y luego…

—Ya déjenme en paz.

—Escucha, Harry —comenzó Ron —nosotros entendemos que…

—No entienden nada y no se atrevan a usarlo a él como algo que hará que cambie y deje de hacer lo que a mí me gusta, y si no tienen nada amable que decir ya me voy.

—Pero, Harry…

Harry escuchó la voz de Hermione pero no le hizo caso, simplemente subió a su moto y se elevó antes incluso de activar el hechizo de invisibilidad, aunque ya iba apurado no aceleró mucho más el paso, mientras la voz de Hermione le repetía una y otra vez si es que acaso a _él_ le gustaría ver lo que hacía… Si a Draco le gustaría saber que andaba de esa manera y la respuesta, por supuesto, era que no, pero Draco no estaba allí para verlo ni reclamarle, para nada, porque Draco se había ido, había terminado con él sin darle opción a reclamo, ni siquiera a despedirse… Draco simplemente lo había dejado sin importarle sus sentimientos y por lo tanto había perdido el derecho a opinar sobre su vida.

*****

—No creo que haya sido la mejor manera —suspiró Ron sentándose nuevamente en el césped, mirando a Harry alejarse por el cielo un instante hasta que la moto se hizo invisible.

—Lo sé… lo lamento, no debimos reclamarle lo de su comportamiento —apoyó Hermione.

Ron se guardó el decir que en realidad solo ella le había cuestionado acerca de su comportamiento.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Esperar supongo…

—Ya hemos esperado mucho, ¿Qué tal si el siguiente en ser señalado es él? Si aparece en su casa la pintura de los de la MACH… Harry no nos lo perdonaría.

—Si es que la MACH quisiera ya hubiera puesto la pintura y lo hubiera señalado, tienen pruebas de sobra para hacerlo… creo que si nos han mandado esas fotos es porque en realidad no quieren hacerlo…

—¿Quieren curarlo dices? —preguntó Ron algo escéptico.

—¿Para qué más lo harían? Es decir… mandar las fotos no parece estar dentro de su comportamiento normal…

—Aún está la posibilidad del chantaje.

—Se las hubieran mandado a Harry, no a nosotros.

—Saben que Harry no aceptaría un chantaje, que diría que no le importa que el mundo se entere… ya sabes lo terco que es y que no le gusta andar acatando lo que los demás quieren que haga.

—Pero tampoco nos han pedido dinero… —Hermione reflexionó acerca de las fotografías mágicas que habían llegado las últimas dos semanas, fotos donde Harry salía en las discotecas y bares, bailando y besándose y haciendo mucho más con diferentes chicos, era un seguimiento que había durado mucho tiempo —. En la primera decían que ese no era el comportamiento de un héroe de guerra ni de un futuro auror…

—Y en la segunda que si nosotros fuéramos sus amigos de verdad no permitiríamos que hiciera esas cosas… —continuó Ron.

—Creo que tienes razón, quieren que deje de hacerlo, no lo quieren exponer.

—Debimos decírselo, Hermione…

—Ahora ya es tarde, en poco más de una hora marchará nuevamente a la Academia y no serviría de nada el preocuparlo en este momento, encerrado allí no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

—Podríamos decir, si es que las fotos salen, que son trucadas, que no son ciertas —replicó Ron con ánimo.

—No, él no lo permitirá, ya de por sí no se siente cómodo fingiéndose lo que no es delante de todos los de la Academia… Es más lo expulsarían de la academia en primer lugar.

Ron se frotó la frente con una mano y frunció el ceño —Él detesta que le escondamos las cosas…

—Pero es porque nos preocupamos por él…

—También detesta eso.

—Le escribiré para juntarnos el siguiente sábado que tenga libre en la mañana y le enseñaremos todo —resolvió Hermione.

—Se enfadará.

—Pues es su culpa por andar de bar en bar cada fin de semana y por no cuidarse siquiera un poco para no ser descubierto —replicó Hermione cruzada de brazos —, una cosa es que sea gay y otra que ande con todos esos chicos con los que sale en las fotos.

—Ya… —Ron no quería discutir al respecto, no otra vez al menos.

—Hola, chicos —dijo Ginny apareciendo en ese momento en el límite del jardín, desde que la escuela había terminado ella y Hermione habían pasado a una relación amable, aunque ya nunca más habían vuelto a ser confidentes.

—Hola, te perdiste el almuerzo —comentó Ron, feliz de que su hermanita llegara y de esa manera interrumpiera la discusión con Hermione.

—Sí, tenía cosas que hacer ¿Harry ya se fue?

—Sí, hace poco… tenía que volver a la Academia… —respondió Hermione, aún preocupada por las fotos y como proceder al respecto.

—Cierto… la Academia, ¿le encanta eso de ser auror no?

—Ajá…

—Que bueno —comentó la chica con una sonrisa, luego hizo un ligero asentimiento y entró a la casa, a Hermione le supo mal el tono pero evitó hacer comentarios, después de todo Ginny había hecho las paces con Ron y se comportaba mejor, pero aun así algo en ella le provocaba desconfianza.

*****

*Aunque no se hace mucha mención sobre el trato que reciben en la Academia de Aurores, al ser magos preparados y constantemente evaluados yo deduzco que son tratados duramente durante su entrenamiento, sin llegar al trato militar.

*****

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**Shadow Lestrange  
**_Hola!!!_

_Gracias por tu comentario… _

_Ah… no sabes el placer que me dio escribir que Hermione le daba su buena bofetada a Ginny… que se lo tenía merecido, aunque como dicen, es lo mínimo no? Ah… venderé los tickets: "Por 1$ déle un golpe a la comadreja junior" jajajajaja… _

_La forma como Harry toma la acción de Draco varía mucho, de acuerdo a su ánimos, él mismo dirá lo que siente sobre eso más adelante. _

_Un besote y que estés bien XD _

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer… por lo pronto creo que me mantendré oculta bajo la capa de invisibilidad, que Harry tan amablemente me prestó, porque sé que no les hace nadita de gracia esta separación.

Espero con ansías sus comentarios/críticas/sugerencias/consultas/apreciaciones, etc. Disfruto mucho leyéndolas y más aún contestándolas…

El siguiente capítulo:

"**LA UNIVERSIDAD MÁGICA DE GUNHILDA DE GORSEMOOR"**

Creo que ya todos saben de qué va…

Un beso para todos y espero que tengan un tranquilo y descansado domingo, recargando fuerzas para la semana que ya empieza…

Zafy.


	25. 325: LA UNIVERSIDAD MÁGICA DE GUNHILDA

Hola a todos… ¿Qué tal va yendo la semana? Espero que bien, yo con trabajo, como siempre…

Quiero decirles que he leído sus comentarios y todos me han encantado, he estado sin Internet, y aún sigo sin conexión así que por falta de tiempo no he podido contestar pero espero ponerme pronto a eso…

Pero como no quería dejarlos esperando, les dejo con un capítulo más… espero que lo disfruten…

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: "CAMINOS"**

**CAPÍTULO 25 "LA UNIVERSIDAD MÁGICA DE GUNHILDA DE GORSEMOOR"**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Si mis labios no pueden decirte que te amo, quiero que mi corazón lo repita cuantas veces yo respire"_

_Angela González_

_

* * *

  
_

_Agosto del 2000. Universidad Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, Londres. 14 meses después de Hogwarts. _

Draco meneó la cabeza negativamente viendo el color de su poción, no se suponía que debía quedar de ese color, constató con manos frenéticas sus apuntes para verificar el efecto de cada uno de los ingredientes que había utilizado, tratando de encontrar el error.

—Cinco minutos más —anunció el profesor Dauenhauer, que se encargaba de dictar la clase de creaciones, y Draco apuró aún más sus revisiones hasta que encontró lo que había pasado: había añadido una cantidad muy pequeña de Cupressus lusitanica. Frunció el ceño y en un pergamino en blanco comenzó a hacer varios cálculos, verificando si es que era posible añadir aún la cantidad faltante, luego de unos segundos suspiró aliviado al saber que era posible arreglarla y agregó un poco más de aquella planta, luego de mover la cantidad de veces establecida en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj la poción por fin adquirió el color violeta necesario.

—Tiempo —dijo el profesor Dauenhauer mientras agitaba su varita, todas las hornillas se apagaron, los alumnos rápidamente empezaron a vaciar el contenido en los viales que debían presentar. Draco escribió su nombre en la etiqueta y en la explicación de la realización de aquella poción para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa de trabajo, un instante después el profesor hacía levitar todo hacia su escritorio.

El profesor Dauenhauer era un hombre bastante mayor y que parecía demasiado estricto, durante su primer año Draco había escuchado hablar de él bastante: que era una inminencia en cuanto a la creación de pociones se refería, pero que como todos los genios, era un poco excéntrico y loco; aquella era su primera clase con él, la primera clase del segundo año y Draco debía reconocer que el tipo daba algo de miedo, aunque no parecía para nada loco, aún no al menos.

El timbre de cambio de hora sonó fuerte y todos se pusieron en pie rápidamente, metiendo las cosas en las mochilas y morrales.

—Para nuestra siguiente clase quiero que hagan una lista de sus ingredientes favoritos para experimentar, las razones de su favoritismo y al menos tres pociones que hayan podido crear con ellos. Cuatro ingredientes por alumno —ordenó el profesor sentándose tras su escritorio mientras las pizarras alrededor del salón iban limpiándose. Draco escribió aquello con letra apurada antes de terminar de meter el pergamino en el morral y junto a sus compañeros salir del aula hacia el transitado pasillo.

La universidad era un lugar bastante amplio y se dictaban diferentes carreras además de pociones, lo que hacía que hubiera una gran cantidad de alumnos; se había encontrado con algunos ex compañeros de Hogwarts, pero la gran mayoría eran chicos extranjeros o chicos que habían asistido a otras escuelas o habían seguido su educación por medio de tutores. Eso no quitaba que no supieran quién era él, aunque el comportamiento y el trato hacia el era completamente diferente al de Hogwarts.

—Hey, Draco —llamó la voz de una chica, alcanzándolo en el pasillo del tercer piso —espérame.

—Hola Jocelyn —murmuró Draco sin dejar de caminar, la chica imitó su ritmo y caminó junto a él.

—No te vi anoche…

—Es que regresé tarde del trabajo.

—Me lo imagino, pero deberías al menos haber tomado un par de días libres, todas las vacaciones te las has pasado trabajando —reprochó suavemente la chica.

—Qué se hace… —Draco miró su horario para constatar una vez más el aula que le tocaba esta vez —. Voy hacia "Pociones aromáticas" con Covarrubias ¿Qué te ha tocado a ti?

Jocelyn sacó el pergamino de su horario y leyó rápidamente: —Plantas muggles II curso, con Eugenides, en el cuarto piso.

—Ah… yo lo conozco, nos enseñó Plantas peligrosas el curso pasado, yo lo tengo los viernes este semestre.

—El curso pasado yo llevé esto con la profesora Byron, pero ya se retiró…

—Sí, creo que escuché algo al respecto, pero te caerá bien Eugenides, es amable.

—¿Te veo a la hora del almuerzo? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

—Supongo, ¿en la cafetería de botánica?

—Por supuesto.

Draco se detuvo delante del aula que le tocaba mientras Jocelyn se despedía de él con una señal para luego caminar hacia las escaleras que la llevarían al cuarto piso. Draco la observó marcharse antes de entrar a su salón, como ya era su costumbre se sentó en la primera carpeta del lado izquierdo y comenzó a sacar sus pergaminos, tinta y pluma para la clase, sus demás compañeros fueron entrando, algunos lo saludaban con un asentimiento de cabeza y otros simplemente lo ignoraban. Draco había descubierto que, por más mortífago que fuera, el ser el mejor alumno le daba ciertas ventajas, como el que muchos de ellos hubieran tenido que recurrir a él para pedir ayuda a la hora de estudiar para los exámenes, entonces Draco había descubierto una nueva forma de lucrar: enseñando e incluso algunas veces haciendo tareas. El oro le venía bien, pues con en el trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía apenas y podía sacar lo justo para mantenerse y no estaba para rechazar ofertas.

Pese a que los compañeros no lo molestaban, tampoco entablaban amistad con él, solo se le acercaban si es que necesitaban algún tipo de ayuda y solo el tiempo estrictamente necesario, y Draco estaba conforme con eso, pues en realidad no tenía tiempo ni ánimos para socializar con nadie.

Jocelyn era un caso aparte, ambos habían coincidido en la clase de botánica del primer semestre, ella tampoco hablaba con casi nadie y un día, a la hora del almuerzo, durante la segunda semana de clases, se había sentado en la mesa que él ocupaba solo, aunque al inicio Draco había sido desconfiado con respecto a ella, finalmente se habían hecho amigos, aunque no se veían más que entre clases y en algunos almuerzos, la pasaban bastante bien, conversando básicamente sobre las clases y los profesores. Ella nunca le mencionó nada acerca de la guerra o de los bandos y Draco lo agradeció.

Draco sacó también el libro de pociones aromáticas que era una clase nueva que tomaría y comenzó a repasarlo mientras escuchaba alrededor a sus demás compañeros riendo y conversando, de pronto alguien se dejó caer a su lado, en esta clase, a diferencia de la mayoría de las clases, las carpetas eran para dos estudiantes, pero por regla general nadie se sentaba junto a Draco, que extrañado levantó la vista para ver al inoportuno visitante.

—Hola —dijo un chico con un acento bastante rudo, pero sin embargo sonriendo.

—¿Qué quieres?

El chico frunció el ceño. —¿Estudiar?

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, es una universidad, estamos aquí para estudiar…

—Eso ya lo sé —replicó Draco cada vez más molesto —, me refiero a qué quieres aquí, sentándote en mi sitio.

—Oh, ¿Es que está ocupado?

—Sí, por mí.

—Tú sólo puedes ocupar un lugar, no dos.

—Pero hay sitios libres en otros lados.

—Pero a mí me gusta sentarme en el frente y no hay otro sitio libre en el frente —replicó el chico comenzando a sacar sus cosas. Draco, acostumbrado a andar solo, sintió su espacio personal invadido.

—¿En serio te quedarás aquí?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—¿Por qué yo no quiero? —contestó Draco arqueando una ceja de manera amenazante.

—Ja, sí claro, su eminencia —se burló el chico —. Por cierto, mi nombre es Gael, Gael Eytinge, recién inicio aquí este año.

—Eso es obvio —replicó Draco con los dientes apretados y dándole una mirada más al chico, efectivamente nunca lo había visto antes; tenía una forma de vestir bastante rara, el cabello castaño peinado de manera desordenada y bastante corto, en la muñeca llevaba una pulsera oscura que parecía una correa de cuero y un pendiente pequeño en la oreja.

—¿No me dirás tu nombre? —preguntó el chico sin inmutarse ante el tono y la agresividad de Draco.

—¿También es algo que tengo que hacer?

—Oh, ¿un mal día? Es una lástima, sobre todo porque recién inicia y con esa actitud terminarás terriblemente enfermo al concluir el día.

—Era un buen día hasta que llegaste a invadir mi carpeta.

Gael puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Pero que niño!

—¿Perdón?

—Claro que te perdono, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Yo no… —empezó a responder Draco cada vez más enojado, pero en ese momento el profesor Covarrubias, un mago bastante joven y entusiasta, entró al aula haciendo que todos detuvieran sus conversaciones.

Draco apretó los puños y se concentró en prestar atención a la clase y no dejarse distraer por los comentarios y los movimientos del chico que tenía al lado, finalmente pudo tomar notas e incluso hacer algunas buenas preguntas sobre la clase, para cuanto ésta terminó ya tenía una tarea más que hacer y un poco de hambre, pues ya era hora de almuerzo.

—Entonces, Draco —dijo Gael, que había por fin averiguado su nombre por la lista del profesor —, ¿Vamos a almorzar?

Draco le dio una mirada molesta y se puso en pie —No, gracias —respondió secamente antes de salir del aula con pasos rápidos, dejando a Gael desconcertado de pie, solo en el aula.

*****

—Y entonces el muy igualado ha venido hasta mi carpeta y se ha sentado a mi lado, no había forma de que se fuera —se quejó Draco con Jocelyn que apretaba los labios para no reír —, y no te rías que sabes que no me gusta compartir carpeta con nadie.

—Eso debe ser un trauma del hijo único —comentó la chica con burla —y no veo nada de malo con que hagas amigos, a veces creo que si no fuera por mí serías un ermitaño.

—Al menos tendría tranquilidad.

—-Draco…

—Y no soy un ermitaño, solo escojo con quién socializar y con quién no.

—Dime una cosa, ese chico, Gael, ¿Cómo era?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, ¿cómo lucía?, ¿tenía un pendiente en la oreja y el cabello peinado de manera rara?

Draco arqueó una ceja. —¿Cómo sabes…?

—Ajá, aquí estabas —dijo la voz del chico detrás de él, Draco cerró los ojos y Jocelyn soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras Gael se sentaba con toda frescura junto a Draco.

—Así que tú eres Gael.

—Sip, ese soy yo —respondió el chico con una sonrisa —, aunque yo no sé quién eres tú.

—Jocelyn, amiga de Draco.

—Vaya, debe ser todo un logro con el carácter que se gasta —se burló Gael, Draco volteó a mirarlo con odio.

—Y si tanto te molesta ¿por qué demonios estás sentado aquí?

—¡Draco! —reprochó Jocelyn, aunque Gael pareció no inmutarse para nada.

—Porque no conozco a nadie más. Soy nuevo, ¿sabes? —explicó ahora hacia la chica —, me mudé hace solo un par de días, tengo una media beca para "Fabricación de perfumes"

—¿En serio? Draco será fabricante de pociones curativas y medicinales.

—Vaya, son todos unos capos los que pueden llegar a ese nivel.

—¿Y de dónde viniste? —preguntó Jocelyn. Draco se obligó a contar lentamente hasta cien mientras comía y escuchaba al chico relatar que venía de Philadelphia, de una universidad de la comunidad mágica y que había obtenido esa beca y que por eso había dejado su casa para estudiar aquí, ya que era una universidad muy conocida. Que se estaba quedando en los dormitorios y que el día anterior había estado por el callejón Diagon, aunque mencionó que el lugar no le había gustado tanto como esperaba.

Para las clases de la tarde Draco pensó que finalmente se había librado de él, pero en la última clase se lo encontró una vez más, Draco se preguntó si es que no se trataría de algún tipo de acosador mientras Gael se sentaba nuevamente a su lado.

*****

—Los dormitorios de la Universidad de Philadelphia no eran tan grandes como estos ¿sabes? —comentó con voz alegre Gael mientras ambos caminaban rumbo a los dormitorios; los cuales quedaban en un edificio diferente a los que usaban para dictar clases. Aunque Draco no estaba de acuerdo con el término caminaban, pues él caminaba y Gael lo seguía.

—No me digas —murmuró.

—Sí, y luego estaba el tener que compartir las habitaciones —Gael hizo una mueca que a muy pesar de Draco le pareció graciosa —eso era realmente desagradable e incómodo.

—Ya.

—¿Y qué se supone que harás en este momento?

—Ir a mi habitación —respondió empujando las puertas de vidrio de acceso al edificio, no tuvo la suerte de que le dieran en la cara a Gael, como tenía previsto.

—Perfecto —continuó Gael —, la mía está en el último piso, no sé porque han tenido que mandarme tan arriba, pero al menos, como te dije, es una para mí solito.

—Demonios —masculló Draco presionando con extremada fuerza el botón del ascensor como si de esa manera pudiera hacerlo llegar más rápido o desaparecer el parloteo de Gael.

—Y además tienen los ascensores, en los dormitorios de nosotros eran sólo cuatro pisos pero no había ascensor y uno tenía que subir y bajar las escaleras a lo menos cuatro veces al día —la puerta de uno de los ascensores se abrió, unos cinco chicos salieron y Draco pudo entrar, lamentablemente y pese a sus deseos las puertas tampoco se cerraron en la cara de Gael, que se acomodó a su lado —, sin contar lo llenas que estaban muchas veces las escaleras, más de una vez caí porque alguien me empujó… —Gael hizo una mueca extraña y miró hacia el panel de botones multicolores de enfrente —. Bueno, eso no tiene importancia.

Draco se encogió de hombros, verdaderamente no tenía gran importancia. No para él al menos.

—¡Hey! —exclamó mirando hacia Draco con los ojos brillantes —si es que estamos en el mismo piso.

—No cabo en mí de emoción —farfulló Draco presionando con un par de dedos su sien, eran apenas las seis de la tarde, tenía ya tres tareas que realizar, ir al trabajo y además a un loco parlanchín al costado. ¿Podría la vida ser más cruel?

—Será genial, nos podemos juntar para hacer las tareas… ¿planeas hacer hoy la tarea de plantas aromáticas? Yo entendí casi todo pero… —en ese momento su voz fue interrumpida por la voz del ascensor casi llegando al piso siete, el último piso de los dormitorios.

—_Y no olviden que el próximo sábado empiezan las inscripciones para participar en el equipo de Quidditch de las diferentes facultades. ¡Vamos, inscríbanse y jueguen por su facultad! Aún nos quedan seis meses y podemos participar del campeonato inter-universidades._

—¿Esa mujer se la pasa todo el día hablando? —preguntó con algo de impaciencia Gael mientras seguía a Draco por el largo pasillo de piso blanco brillante y puertas negras a los costados. Por primera vez en todo el día Draco se sintió de acuerdo con Gael.

—Sí, y es peor durante los exámenes, diciendo cosas como que no olvides tus plumas y calderos o que no aceptes tomar tónicos mentales por que lo que no aprendiste en el curso no lo aprenderás ahora, que te resignes.

—¡Ouch!, eso es cruel

—He visto chicos y chicas salir llorando de esos elevadores —afirmó Draco deteniéndose en la puerta de su dormitorio, la penúltima del lado izquierdo, antes de llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, a donde él casi nunca subía.

—Vaya, ¿está es tu habitación?

—No, por lo general me paso a saludar a las puertas antes de ir a la mía —replicó Draco. El momento en que Gael y él habían estado de acuerdo terminó. Levantó la varita y susurró —Heracles —y la puerta se abrió con un pequeño chasquido.

—Mi habitación está al lado —afirmó Gael, por primera vez parecía algo indeciso en si entrar o no, Draco puso los ojos en blanco, ¿por qué demonios ese chico tenía que estar tan cerca de él?

—Me lo imaginaba, bien supongo que no hay otro remedio —suspiró Draco —, te veré mañana —entró a su habitación y sin esperar respuesta alguna cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Su habitación era pequeña, más pequeña que la que había tenido en Hogwarts en el último año, pero no por eso menos funcional: a un lado, junto a la pared que tenía la ventana con vista a los jardines interiores y los laboratorios de herbología, estaba la cama, le había gustado mucho porque en verano podía descorrer las cortinas y ver la luna antes de dormir, era cursi, lo sabía, pero esos eran los momentos en que más pensaba en Harry y se preguntaba si es que acaso él no estaba también recostado mirando hacia el cielo. Después de la forma como se había ido dudaba mucho de que lo que hiciera en esos momentos fuera pensar en él, pero sí lo podía imaginar mirando al cielo y pensando en cualquier cosa que lo entretuviera.

Al otro lado estaba la puerta del baño: una ducha pequeña en donde cabía con las justas, un WC y un lavabo, todo en blanco, siempre limpio y brilloso. Junto a la puerta de entrada a la habitación había un enorme estante que ya tenía bastantes libros: la primera parte era una colección de plantas de Oceanía que le había regalado el profesor Monroe cuando aquella noche, luego de recibir los resultados de sus pruebas y haber celebrado con Harry, había ido a darle la buena noticia y agradecerle por toda la ayuda, el profesor lo había sorprendido dándole una gran caja con una colección bastante fina de libros, argumentando que estaba tan seguro de su ingreso que hasta ya le había tenido el regalo listo desde semanas atrás. Otro grupo de libros lo conformaban libros que el profesor Monroe también le había enviado de su, según el profesor mismo, no muy lejana época de estudiante en la misma universidad, esos habían llegado vía lechuza cuando había iniciado su segundo semestre, y otro tanto habían sido adquiridos con algo de esfuerzo por él mismo, la mayoría eran de segunda e incluso tercera mano, recordó que la primera vez que compró un libro usado prometió no burlarse más de los Weasley y sus cosas usadas o sus pobrezas.

Al lado de la cama estaba el escritorio, aún con los pergaminos y los libros que había estado repasando la noche anterior, delante del escritorio estaba la foto de los Malfoy, la misma que había llevado a la escuela y que era la que más le gustaba de sus padres y él. Dejó el morral sobre la silla y abrió uno de los cajones del lado izquierdo, dentro sólo había una cosa: una fotografía muggle de él y Harry, sonriendo en aquel tren, durante el viaje que habían hecho en vacaciones. Sonrió, como cada vez que la veía y luego se puso manos a la obra, aun tenía que bañarse y cambiarse de ropa para ir al trabajo.

*****

Cerca de las siete de la noche se terminó de acomodar la ropa muggle, sacó casi todos los libros y cosas que llevaba en el morral y metió la camiseta morada y la gorra, se colgó el morral de lado y verificó su aspecto en el pequeño espejo del baño antes de salir de la habitación. En los pasillos, mientras cerraba su puerta nuevamente con el hechizo, vio a un par de compañeros que salían del ascensor, ambos le dieron un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo y Draco contestó de la misma manera. No había dado más de dos pasos cuando una voz lamentablemente conocida lo llamó:

—¿Te vas de fiesta? —preguntó Gael apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, los dos chicos que en ese momento estaban ya parados frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones los miraron de manera extraña, casi como esperando la confirmación de Draco.

—¡Claro! —contestó Draco de manera sarcástica —el primer día de clases y para más señas un lunes, me voy de fiesta, a una muy salvaje y loca y hasta el amanecer.

Gael entrecerró los ojos y pareció, por primera vez desde que conociera a Draco, algo enfadado —Ya entendí.

—Demos gracias a Merlín —suspiró Draco mientras caminaba ya hacia el elevador. Una vez dentro miró hacia el pasillo; Gael aún seguía allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo de manera extraña, Draco arqueó una ceja interrogante e iba a preguntar qué demonios le miraba pero en ese momento el ascensor se cerró.

Durante el camino de siete pisos hacia abajo el elevador se abrió unas cuantas veces y los aburrió sobre la normativa para sacar los libros de la biblioteca, sin embargo Draco no podía dejar de pensar en esa mirada y preguntarse si es qué acaso se había pasado de la raya.

Llegó al fin a la salida del edificio y caminó con pasos rápidos y decididos hasta las grandes puertas de salida, los guardias de seguridad que tocaban en ese turno (que gracias a Merlín y todas las deidades no eran aurores) le dieron un asentimiento de cabeza mientras él les enseñaba el carné con la autorización para salir por motivos de trabajo. Ya los conocía de memoria, no se podía decir que eran grandes amigos, pero al menos se saludaban e intercambiaban comentarios acerca del clima y cosas por el estilo.

Una vez puso un pie fuera de la universidad se terminó el silencio mágico creado para el edificio y la bulla de la ciudad lo envolvió, metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero y caminó con pasos largos y rápidos las tres calles que lo separaban de la siguiente estación de autobuses.

Una vez llegado a la parada de autobuses esperó pacientemente los cinco minutos que tardaría en llegar la línea que lo llevaría al lugar donde trabajaba.

Como ya estaba acostumbrado; pagó las monedas al chofer y se refugió en el último asiento, sacó uno de los libros, (encantado para que pareciese un libro muggle más) y se puso a leer parte de lo que le tocaría en las clases del día siguiente mientras el autobús traqueteaba lentamente por las calles ya oscuras de Londres.

*****

El lugar donde trabajaba medio tiempo no era otro que una de las tiendas del supermercado Sainsbury's, el primer contacto que había tenido con el mundo muggle luego de la guerra había sido cuando su madre lo había mandado a comprar las provisiones a ese sitio, recordaba que la chica que lo había atendido era bastante amable, y por casualidades de la vida él había logrado obtener un empleo de medio tiempo en la misma cadena, aunque claro, nunca había vuelto a ver a aquella chica.

—Hola, Draco —saludó el guardia que custodiaba la puerta trasera del lugar con una sonrisa amable mientras abría la enorme puerta metálica.

—Hola, Phill —respondió Draco sonriendo mientras extendía el carné al lector de la puerta para que marcara su llegada.

—Perpetua está de muy malas pulgas hoy —le informó casi en un susurro.

—¡Diablos!

—Lo mismo dijo la pobre de Mary Sue —contó Phill manteniendo en susurros la voz.

—¿Por qué?

—Se olvidó de cobrar una oferta o algo así y la gritó delante de toda la tienda.

—¡Ouch!

—Eso dijo Jane —replicó con una sonrisa el hombre y Draco negó con la cabeza —. Así que date por advertido y no llames su atención.

—Me haré invisible —respondió Draco. ¿Cómo es que podía simpatizarle a aquel hombre? No lo sabía, por lo general no le caía bien a nadie, y nadie le caía bien, sin embargo con Phill el conversar era algo bastante sencillo y había surgido desde el primer día. De alguna manera aquel hombre le recordaba a Crable y Goyle, por el tamaño y la musculatura.

—Sería genial que lo hicieras.

—Te veo en el cigarro —sonrió Draco entrando por fin a la parte trasera de la tienda, esperando encontrarse con el hombre dos horas después, justo a la hora del cigarro.

—Si es que ya sabes quién no te grita —agregó Phill antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Nah —se burló Draco entrando por el angosto pasillo hacia los camarines de chicos. Dentro ya habían dos chicos más terminando de guardar sus cosas. Ambos le hicieron asentimientos de saludo mientras salían por fin.

Se sacó el morral y abrió el casillero que encontró libre, luego de dejar todo dentro se sacó la camiseta para ponerse la camisa del uniforme cuando escuchó un murmullo, como música apagada y lejana, sin duda era Axel y su endemoniado discman. Draco siempre se había preguntado si es que al fin Axel no se quedaría sordo de escuchar eso tanto tiempo y tan fuerte.

—Pero si es el gran Draco —saludó Axel entrando y sacándose los audífonos con aire teatral.

Draco, con la camisa morada en la mano y el torso desnudo, se giró para mirar a Alex durante un instante antes de retomar sus prisas por terminar de vestirse.

—Qué hay.

—Pues eso depende de ti, siempre lo he dicho —contestó el chico acercándose a Draco.

Draco tenía que admitirse que sí le gustaba Axel, tenía el cabello oscuro y largo, sujeto con una coleta, un aro en la oreja, siempre andaba con apretadas camisetas oscuras de bandas de rock y pantalones vaqueros desgastados y rotos que le daban un aire de chico desenfadado, tenía esa sonrisa bastante simple y sobre todo eso aún, era gay y le tenía ganas. Pero Draco, por alguna razón se sentía raro y cohibido ante la sola idea de estar con alguien más, aunque algunas veces se había encontrado a sí mismo fantaseando primero con Axel antes de que la imagen se transformara en Harry cuando necesitaba desfogar toda ese energía sexual que tenía dentro.

—Ya vamos llegando tarde —comentó Draco pasando por alto la respuesta de Axel y abrochando apresuradamente la camisa del uniforme, el que Axel tuviera unos músculos de infarto y que además lo mirara de esa manera no ayudaba mucho a su confianza.

—Draco —suspiró Axel, que ya estaba sin camiseta y acercándose a Draco por detrás con cautela —…Draco —repitió.

—Mmm —contestó Draco obviando que el chico estaba detrás suyo y que casi podía sentir su piel arder. ¿Cómo Axel había podido descubrir que él era gay? Ese era otro de los misterios de su vida. Desde el primer día que se habían visto unos cuantos meses atrás Axel se le había acercado e insinuado y a Draco le había gustado la idea de gustarle a alguien más, por supuesto, pero se preguntó si es que no traería algún tipo de cartel que dijera "Soy Gay".

—¿En serio no me dejarías? —Draco se sintió estremecer como hacía tiempo no lo hacía ante el calor tan cercano del otro cuerpo —¿Ni una sola vez?

—No… —tomó una bocanada de aire —, no creo que sea buena idea —y dicho eso escabulló por uno de los lados del casillero, dejando a Axel de pie, sin camiseta, luciendo sus maravillosos músculos y una sonrisa rara.

—Y yo sigo pensando que sí es una buena idea —escuchó que gritó Axel cuando él ya estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de metal que separaba la tienda en sí de los camarines y por primera vez en seis meses que llevaba de conocer al chico él también pensó que no sería mala idea después de todo.

*****

Su trabajo en la tienda era bastante sencillo, demasiado sencillo en realidad, pero él no pensaba hacer una carrera dentro del mundo de los supermercados así que en realidad no le avergonzaba hacer lo que hacía desde hace más de un año: sólo empaquetar los productos de los clientes en bolsas de papel, correr a través de la tienda en busca de algún precio o a pesar algún producto a última hora.

—Malfoy, ve con Mary Sue —ordenó la voz extremadamente firme y hasta cierto punto amargada de Perpetua. Era una mujer mayor, de tez pálida, cabello oscuro, siempre sujeto en un moño, y algo flacucha, se decía que había estado casada una vez, hace ya muchos años y que no tenía hijos, y que además había iniciado siendo cajera en el supermercado para luego convertirse (tras muchos años de esfuerzo y trabajo arduo, según decía la misma Perpetua) en la administradora. Draco pensaba que era una vieja frustrada que disfrutaba de gritar a las chicas lindas como Mary Sue y muchas de las otras cajeras para de esa manera descargar en algo la amargura que sentía por haberse quedado en aquel sitio que no le gustaba. Aunque claro, era algo que pensaba, no que decía en voz alta.

—Buenas noches, Señora, por supuesto —respondió Draco con toda la amabilidad que pudo, como siempre la mujer le sonrió y asintió. Draco sabía como manejarla; cuando recién había empezado a trabajar allí, al inicio de su primer año en la Universidad, ella le había gritado un par de veces, en realidad no eran la gran cosa comparada a los reclamos de Voldemort o de los mismos aurores, así que no se había sentido realmente herido, luego de eso había sido más cuidadoso, sobre todo en su trato y descubrió que a Perpetua le gustaba que los chicos la trataran bien; si tú le sonreías al momento de ingresar, a menos que crearas una catástrofe, ella no te reñiría. Claro que eso sólo se aplicaba a los chicos, las chicas eran las que llevaban las de perder siempre. Al menos eso pensó Draco viendo a Mary Su, con los ojos ligeramente rojos y la nariz colorada, como si hubiera llorado por horas. En cuanto llegó hasta su sitio ella hizo una mueca triste y Draco le sonrió en respuesta.

—Ya me lo contaron.

—Genial —replicó la chica —, ahora todos lo sabrán.

—Cómo si existiese forma de que todos no se enteraran después de como grita… —murmuró Draco con los labios apretados, acomodando las bolsas que serían usadas en su turno y dándole la espalda a Perpetua, que ya comenzaba a pasear por las cajas, aprovechando el momento de tranquilidad. Draco sabía que ese era el momento que precedía a la gran avalancha de clientes. Miró el reloj: ocho y media de la noche, a esa hora parecía que toda la gente que salía de las oficinas y tiendas llegaban deseosos de adquirir todos los comestibles posibles para su casa, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar a la mañana siguiente.

—Cierto… por suerte a fin de año podré irme —susurró Mary Sue con una sonrisa un poco más cálida.

—¿Irte?

—Me gradúo ¿recuerdas? Haremos una fiesta y todo.

—Cierto —Draco recordó haber escuchado algo al respecto—. A mí me falta mucho aún.

—Estás entre los favoritos, no te dirán nada.

—Pero eso no garantiza que me guste estar aquí.

—Y a quién sí —murmuró la voz de Jéremie, otro de los chicos que ayudaba en la caja del costado.

—Te dije que gruñirle no era buena idea —reprochó Mary Sue y Draco levantó una ceja confundido.

—¿Le gruñiste?

Jéremie se encogió de hombros y sonrió de manera despreocupada.

—No es mi culpa, escuché que andaba de mal humor… el instinto me dijo que gruñera —contestó con voz fiera. A Jéremie le gustaban las historias de licántropos y vampiros, aunque Draco siempre reía de algunas de las cosas que escribían sobre ellos en el mundo muggle.

—Ya… paren eso y quédense en sus sitios —chilló Nancy, otra de las cajeras, la del lado, en donde Jéremie debería estar. Draco y Jéremie giraron para ver a Perpetua avanzando hacia ellos a la vez que unos clientes empezaban ya a llegar a las cajas. Draco, al igual que Jéremie, sonrió amablemente y empezaron a meter los productos dentro de las bolsas, ante la mirada atenta y complacida de la administradora.

*****

Draco trabajaba en el supermercado a medio tiempo los lunes miércoles y viernes, desde las ocho y media de la noche hasta las doce y media. Los sábados y domingos entraba al medio día y se quedaba hasta las ocho de la noche. ¿De dónde sacaba Draco el tiempo que necesitaba para estudiar y hacer las tareas? Hasta muchos años después siempre se lo preguntó, y eso que durante ese primer año y parte del segundo estuvo mucho más holgado de tiempo y necesidades que luego.

Cuando cruzó la puerta de entrada de la Universidad estaba de guardia Edmond, un mago rubio y bastante mayor, Draco sabía que ya le quedaba poco tiempo para jubilarse, quizá por eso era tan amargado.

El hombre abrió la puerta con una mueca de enfado y extendió la mano para que Draco le mostrara el carné de ingreso a la universidad, por lo general el toque de queda era a media noche pero había muchos alumnos que tenían permitido el ingreso a diversas horas de la madrugada dependiendo de su trabajo.

—Ya, pasa, Malfoy —y sí, Edmond era uno de aquellos que aún rumiaba la culpabilidad de la familia Malfoy en la guerra. La primera noche en que Draco había salido a trabajar Edmond no lo había dejado entrar durante mucho rato, alegando que debía revisar muy minuciosamente si es que no era un carné falsificado y si verdaderamente tenía permiso para estar fuera tan tarde, o siquiera para estar en la universidad.

Sintió las puertas de metal cerrarse tras él y sin dar ya una mirada más al anciano enrumbo el largo camino por los jardines hacia su dormitorio. Como cada lunes se encontró en las puertas del ascensor con Tessa, estudiante ahora ya de último año de botánica avanzada, se encontraba con ella siempre a esa hora en el ascensor y aunque en un inicio se habían mantenido en silencio poco a poco fueron entablando una conversación que inició con _"Hey, tú eres un Malfoy ¿no? ¿Ese de los malos?"_ que continuó con un gruñido de Draco y luego, la siguiente noche la chica simplemente lo saludó, Draco, por cortesía respondió al saludo y poco a poco, quién sabe cómo, la relación se fue tornando bastante amistosa.

—Te esperaba, apuesto a que Edmond quería verificar si es que de verdad eras alumno de la universidad —le dijo Tessa a modo de saludo.

—Algo así —Draco, muy a pesar suyo, bostezó mientras las puertas del ascensor ya se abrían para dejarlos pasar.

—Oh, sí, recuerdo eso de tener sueño… —fastidió Tessa.

—Que sensación más desagradable…

—Ni que lo digas, aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿Tú eres un fabricante de pociones verdad?

—Estudiante para fabricante de…

—Ya, todo el mundo sabe que eres ya un fabricante —le interrumpió Tessa mientras el ascensor seguía subiendo lentamente —, entonces hazte una poción para no dormir.

—Ya hice de esas, para los exámenes del ciclo pasado, es más, recuerdo que tú compraste algunas…

—Mmm, cierto.

—Y recordarás los terribles efectos secundarios.

—También es cierto, ¿por qué no puedes hacer algo que no te deje como resaqueado después de una juerga de tres días?

Draco arqueó una ceja, no se imaginaba lo que era estar resaquedo luego de una juerga de tres días y dudaba mucho querer averiguarlo.

—Pues… supongo que tal vez en algún momento podré mejorarla, pero no es una prioridad…

—No, que va, de todas maneras creo que tanto tú como yo ya nos acostumbramos a eso de dormir solamente cinco horas al día.

—Cuatro en realidad —informó Draco —; estoy tomando demasiadas materias este semestre.

Tessa negó con la cabeza —Un día de estos te enfermarás.

—Nah —Draco puso los ojos en blanco cuando la voz del ascensor empezó a comentar lo importante que era que desayunen y tomen todas sus comidas a su hora.

—Tal vez una para dormirla —se burló la chica cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron para que ella bajara en el piso cinco.

—Se necesitaría un hechizo, más bien —comentó Draco y levantó la mano para despedirse de Tessa.

—Quién sabe… tal vez sea mi regalo de despedida —dijo ella ya caminando por el pasillo.

Cuando llegó a su propio piso se encontró con, ¡_Oh, que novedad!: _Gael, que bajaba las escaleras que daban al techo, un ligero olor a humo de cigarro lo precedía.

—Ya es tarde.

—Sí, lo es —convino Draco antes de entrar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta para dejar a Gael fuera nuevamente.

Se metió a la ducha y se dio un rápido y tibio baño; una vez en pijamas se sentó tras el escritorio, frente a la primera tarea que tenía que hacer y suspiró.

—Este creo que será un largo, pero muy largo semestre…

*****

Aquella noche de sábado, cuando salió del trabajo lo encontró en la esquina, tal como habían acordado, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y luciendo mucho más sexy de lo que recordaba, tal vez solo eran las ganas que le tenía y que habían crecido durante las dos últimas semanas, desde que pensó en qué tal vez hacer eso no era tan mala idea lo que lo hizo apreciarlo mucho mejor.

—Hola… pensé que no vendrías —saludó Axel con una sonrisa amplia mientras dejaba caer el cigarro al piso y lo aplastaba con la bota.

—Te dije que sí lo haría.

—¿Quieres un trago?

—¿Un trago? —preguntó Draco algo confundido, pensó que sería algo mucho más rápido, para quitarse los deseos de encima y luego poder volver a su habitación a continuar estudiando.

—¿Apurado?

—Algo… tengo que volver a la universidad y…

—Entonces, ¿qué tal un trago en mi departamento?

—Suena bien —aceptó Draco y entonces Axel comenzó a caminar y le indicó a Draco que le siguiera. Draco sabía que el chico vivía relativamente cerca, que tenía un departamento que sus padres mantenían a cambio de que sacara muy buenas notas en la escuela de Economía y que el trabajo de medio tiempo era para poder darse algunos gustos que sus padres no querían solventar.

—¿Perpetua le gritó a alguien hoy?

—No… aunque creo que tenía ganas de molestar a alguien, pero nadie le dio razón.

—Oh, una noche histórica.

—Algo así —murmuró Draco metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, el camino se le estaba haciendo largo e incómodo, empezó a cuestionarse si es qué en realidad iba a hacer aquello, mentalmente comenzó a recordar todo lo que Harry le había explicado acerca de los preservativos y el lubricante.

—¿Estás bien? Te has puesto algo pálido.

—Sí, bien… —Draco frunció el ceño y se sintió enrojecer ligeramente —, es solo que me preguntaba si es que en casa tendrías… ya sabes, preservativos —dijo casi en un susurro, Axel sonrió y se sintió más avergonzado aún.

—Directo al grano ¿eh? Sí, chico precavido, tengo todo eso… y más aún…

Tal vez fue el tono insinuante en que lo dijo, pero de pronto algo vibró en su interior, deseo; puro deseo por el sexo.

—Perfecto —dijo con voz demasiado ronca.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Axel sacó una botella de vodka y lo sirvió en dos vasos pequeños, Draco nunca había probado eso pero se las apañó para no hacer gestos mientras el alcohol quemaba su garganta, para el segundo trago se sintió mucho más relajado. Los besos y las caricias iniciaron casi sin darse cuenta, pronto ambos estaban con casi nada de ropa tirados sobre la alfombra, besándose y devorándose de manera más que ansiosa. Cuando Axel lo volteó y comenzó a jugar entre sus nalgas con los dedos jadeó fuerte, estuvo tentado a comentarle que fuera un poco más despacio, que aquello era algo que no hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás y nunca con alguien que apenas conocía, pero se contuvo, acostumbrado a no andar revelando sus secretos ante los demás.

El sexo fue rudo y liberador, luego del dolor inicial, cuando su cuerpo finalmente se adaptó, pudo disfrutarlo plenamente y para cuando se corrió lo hizo acariciándose rudamente con una mano mientras que con la otra se equilibraba para no caer en el piso mientras Axel embestía con fuerza contra él por detrás, golpeando una y otra vez en su próstata.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra, agitados y transpirando, Draco vio de reojo como Axel se deshacía del preservativo y lo hacía volar hacia un pequeño tacho de basura que había en la esquina. Cuando le sonrió tuvo el terrible deseo de invocar un hechizo de limpieza y luego desaparecerse, pero se contuvo recordando que, de hacerlo, luego no podría aplicarle un obliate porque aquel hechizo saldría en su varita en la siguiente visita al Ministerio.

—Me gustaría que te quedarás —comentó Axel mientras Draco se ponía de pie y comenzaba a recolectar su ropa, tratando de no hacer ningún gesto de fastidio por el dolor que había ahora en su culo.

—Debo volver a la universidad…

—Cierto… la misteriosa universidad.

—Ajá.

—Podríamos… ya sabes, ¿repetirlo? —por primera vez desde que Draco lo conocía parecía inseguro.

—Pensé que habías dicho que solo una vez —respondió Draco abrazándose a su ropa y buscando con la mirada el baño.

—Es la puerta del fondo —adivinó Axel sentándose sobre la alfombra, y dándole una buena vista de toda su anatomía a Draco —. Y ha estado muy bueno como para no repetirlo.

—No busco ningún tipo de relación que incluya repetición —se apresuró a aclarar Draco.

—Tampoco yo… pero ¿al menos una vez más?

Draco caminó hacia la puerta que Axel le había señalado pero antes de entrar giró, Axel lo seguía observando fijamente y se sintió demasiado desnudo ante él.

—Tal vez… pero si tienes claro desde el principio lo que esto es.

Axel sonrió feliz.

—Sí, lo tengo claro.

Cuando regresó aquella noche a su habitación, casi al tope de su toque de queda permitido, se metió directamente a la ducha y luego comenzó a estudiar, por primera vez en más de un año no abrió el cajón para ver la foto de Harry y él juntos, tampoco pudo avanzar mucho con sus tareas, un sentimiento extraño de culpabilidad parecía atragantarse en su garganta.

*****

Las semanas transcurrieron mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en las primeras evaluaciones, Draco, como era su costumbre, ya tenía todo o casi todo aprendido, sin embargo eso no hacía que dejara de estudiar. La universidad contaba con una gran biblioteca que tenía un ala anexa al aire libre, que era donde a Jocelyn le gustaba estudiar. Tomó los libros que necesitaba de uno de los estantes y sorteando sillas, alumnos y mochilas finalmente pudo llegar a la parte externa de la biblioteca. Tal vez era el haber estado tanto tiempo recluido en su habitación en Hogwarts y en la misma universidad, pero había algo que realmente lo hacía sentir bien al sentarse al aire libre, con el olor de las hierbas y el sol iluminado todo alrededor.

—Llegaste ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien… he tenido que salir a Londres a llamar a mi jefa y explicarle que no iré esta semana por los exámenes.

—Vaya… siempre me sorprenderá… ¿no es a suplicar que te deje faltar?

—No —susurró Draco empezando a hojear el primer libro sobre plantas Americanas —, es tiempo que recuperaré durante los fines de semana y fiestas, es lo bueno que tiene que trabajemos como estudiantes… está en el contrato, ella me facilita el tiempo que yo necesite para cumplir con los estudios, por suerte no todos tenemos exámenes en las mismas épocas y luego cuando alguien más necesite el tiempo libre para estudiar yo lo podré reemplazar.

—Ah, el mundo muggle y sus reglas…

—También hay eso en el mundo mágico, en Estados Unidos al menos lo había —informó Gael uniéndose a la conversación, Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Jocelyn sonrió radiante, por alguna razón Jocelyn siempre sonreía cuando Gael llegaba y Draco pensó durante mucho tiempo que la razón era que a Jocelyn le podía gustar Gael. Esa idea siempre le hacía bastante gracia.

—Aquí también —corroboró Jocelyn, luego le dio una mirada de disculpa a Draco —, aunque es más difícil conseguir esos empleos… por eso Draco va al mundo muggle.

Draco se encogió de hombros y trató de concentrarse en la lectura de su libro, agradecido en cierta forma por la media mentira de Jocelyn, lo cierto es que no debía ser tan difícil conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo, con horarios mucho más simples y flexibles y con muchas más facilidades porque, por ejemplo, podías usar la red flú para llegar y ahorrar el tiempo de transporte, e incluso con muchos más beneficios, solo que ninguno de esos empleos estaban destinados al ex mortífago maricón. (Era lo que el último mago que lo había entrevistado le había dicho cuando había querido postular a un empleo de medio tiempo en la lechucería cercana al campus) Jocelyn estaba al tanto de eso y de varias cosas más, aunque nunca las mencionaba ni las comentaba y Draco lo agradecía porque a él tampoco le agradaba conversarlas, pese a la poca comunicación en ese aspecto, ella siempre permanecía a su lado, acompañándolo y dándole ideas o ayudándolo (como en la venta de pociones que habían hecho el final del semestre pasado). En el fondo Draco no entendía bien porque la chica, (al igual que Gael, ahora que lo pensaba) había querido ser su amiga, con todos esos antecedentes y problemas, suponía que tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que ella tampoco hablara con muchos a su alrededor. En más de una ocasión había escuchado que incluso había rechazado citas con algunos interesantes prospectos.

—Sí, parece que aquí todo es más difícil —suspiró Gael.

—¿Con ganas de volver a casa? —preguntó Draco no sin esconder su ansiedad.

—Aunque las tuviera no podría —refunfuñó Gael y luego levantó un libro y se escondió tras él, durante el resto de la tarde no dijo nada más, algunas veces Jocelyn le daba miradas preocupadas y luego miradas de reproche a Draco que se encogía de hombros y se hacía el desentendido. No tenía tiempo para analizar los problemas emocionales de su amigo obligado, ni siquiera pensaba en los de Jocelyn… es más no tenía tiempo ni para pensar en los suyos propios; es decir en Axel y lo que sea que estaba pasando con ellos. Al terminar los exámenes, resolvió, al menos se haría cargo de eso.

*****

Además de saberse el número telefónico del supermercado también se sabía el de Axel, era la única persona, además de a su jefa a donde eventualmente había tenido que llamar. Después de dos semanas, cuando los exámenes terminaron y Draco ya tendría que volver a la tienda a trabajar, decidió llamarlo.

Luego de una conversación algo tensa con el chico acordaron encontrarse en el apartamento de Axel en una hora, antes del trabajo.

Apareció a la hora acordada y tocó suavemente la puerta, un algo molesto Axel le invitó a pasar, Draco entendía su fastidio, no se había aparecido en más de dos semanas y no le importaba mucho en realidad que el chico estuviera molesto con él, pero tarde o temprano se lo habría tenido que encontrar en el supermercado y no necesitaba tener problemas allí. Luego de unas semanas de encontrarse y follar cada sábado y algún día de semana Draco simplemente había decidido pasar a otra cosa, aunque claro, debía ser sensato y admitir que al menos debió avisarle de su decisión a Axel.

—No has ido por la tienda —comentó Axel sirviendo dos copas de Vodka y tendiéndole una a Draco.

—Tenía exámenes… los recuperaré en fiestas.

—Ah, exámenes. Es interesante como todos o casi todos lo sabían.

—Se lo dije a Perpetua, ella tenía que saber el porqué de mi ausencia, los demás simplemente lo intuyeron por la época, no tenía por qué contárselo a nadie más.

—¿Ni a mí?

—No recuerdo que dijéramos que tendría que darte explicaciones de mis ausencias —comentó Draco dejando la copa sobre la mesa y acercándose a Axel lentamente.

—Al menos pudiste mencionar que no llegarías en tanto tiempo, sabes que no tengo siquiera donde llamarte o buscarte, nunca me quieres decir nada más de ti…

—No necesitas saber nada más de mí —murmuró Draco. En el fondo sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no se detuvo. Con una mano atrapó la cintura de Axel y lo jaló hacia él y luego lo besó, con rudeza y fuerza, de la misma manera que eran todos sus encuentros, los pocos que habían tenido y que esa noche terminarían. Axel no se resistió y rápidamente ambos se encaminaron a la habitación entre besos y caricias.

Draco lo volteó contra la cama y se metió entre sus piernas, en sus pocos encuentros, luego de esa primera vez, Axel siempre se había dejado dominar, y eso estaba mejor para el gusto de Draco, poder tener el control al menos en ese sitio. Escuchó a Axel lloriquear y gemir y eso lo hizo aumentar su velocidad y fuerza. Más de una vez se preguntó por qué si quería que eso acabara entonces se estaba acostando con él. Lo atribuyó todo al simple deseo sexual y la larga abstinencia mientras le mordía la espalda y lo masturbaba con rapidez hasta que finalmente Draco se corrió con un grito ahogado, seguido por Axel, que colapso sobre la cama. Draco no esperó a siquiera reponerse del orgasmo antes de ponerse en pie, desechar el preservativo y juntar sus cosas para luego meterse al baño.

Cuando salió, ya duchado y arreglado Axel estaba tendido en la cama, mirando el techo de manera ausente.

—Escucha… —empezó a hablar, pero Axel lo interrumpió.

—¿No querrías siquiera intentarlo? —preguntó sin mirarlo a la cara —el ser novios de verdad —aclaró —, antes no querías acostarte conmigo y te convencí de que lo hicieras, ¿por qué no puedo convencerte de ser novios?

—No, yo… es complicado, pero no puedes convencerme… es más, ya no volveré a venir.

Alex se mordió el labio inferior y finalmente giró para verlo a la cara.

—Lo sé… que no volverás —aclaró el chico —aunque no creo que sea tan complicado; simplemente no quieres tratar.

—Tal vez es eso —aceptó Draco —lo siento…

—No importa, ya lo tenía aceptado, aunque también muchas ganas de que fueras mi novio en verdad.

Draco no supo que contestar a eso, ser novio de alguien… sonaba tan raro si es que el nombre de Harry no estaba implicado en una relación de novios.

—Te veré en la tienda…

—Estaré allí hasta fin de mes —informó Axel ya mirando al techo nuevamente —. Y no, no lo hago por ti —agregó en el momento que Draco empezaba a protestar —, ya empezaré el cuarto año y mi padre me puede conseguir un lugar para practicar, será mucho mejor para mi carrera.

Draco sabía que era probable que estuviera mintiendo y se sintió peor aún.

—Que tengas suerte.

Axel ya no contestó y Draco finalmente salió del apartamento para luego llegar a la tienda a trabajar, esa noche saldría tarde y esperaba que el trabajo le apartara la mente de lo culpable que se sentía.

—_Después de todo—_ se dijo con ironía _—Se supone que soy alguien malo ¿no?—_ intentó convencerse, pero no, sabía que no lo era, o no lo podía ser por mucho que lo intentara, no de esa manera al menos. Luego de pasar mucho tiempo pensando en eso decidió evitar el tipo de relaciones como la que había tenido con Axel, sobre todo porque a él no le gustaría que nadie lastimara (conciente o inconscientemente) de esa manera a Harry. Se dijo que recordaría eso la siguiente vez.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, ya van conociendo ahora el entorno de Draco y lo que ha sido de su vida, como le va en la universidad y los amigos que ha hecho…

Saben que sus comentarios me hacen feliz, en verdad me animan bastante XD

El siguiente capítulo: **Y a pesar de todo… tu recuerdo.**

Como algunos preguntaron, sobre si sería un capítulo de Harry y otro de Draco, ahora empezaremos a intercalar entre ambos…

Un beso para todos y espero que la semana continúe bien…

Zafy XD


	26. 3 26:Y A PESAR DE TODO TU RECUERDO

**

* * *

**

Hola!

Espero que estén bien y que el domingo esté resultando bueno…

Antes de empezar:

Advertencia del capítulo: Hay algo de **violencia y maltrato**.

A leer:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: "CAMINOS"**

**CAPÍTULO 26: "Y A PESAR DE TODO… TU RECUERDO"**

* * *

Hay días que no podría nunca explicar  
Momentos para olvidar, oh oh!  
Hay días que la ilusión me vuelve a matar  
Y salgo por las noches para caminar  
Y al cabo de unas horas me doy cuenta que es en vano...  
Y que no volverás  
Que no volverás

**Mar De Gente**

**Coti **

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v =s n - v e h K n t q Q

_

* * *

_

_Noviembre del 2000. Academia de Aurores del Ministerio Ingles, Londres. _

Harry detestaba hacer guardias, eran parte de su entrenamiento, lo sabía y no había lugar a réplicas o protestas (no si quería ser auror, claro), además que era una parte importante de su calificación: la disciplina, pero simplemente las odiaba.

Estaba de pie, fuera de uno de los edificios ficticios del campo de entrenamiento, solo a los aurores que estaban en tercer año los hacían hacer guardias en lugares reales, a los demás los tenían en aquellos edificios creados para entrenar, casi nunca pasaba nada, aunque algunas veces los profesores decidían ponerlos a prueba y creaban desde un gran atentado hasta alguien queriendo colarse en el interior. Harry deseó que algo pasara pronto, que de alguna manera fuera interrumpido y obligado ha moverse, pensar y actuar; que algo ocurriera y lo apartara de ese letargo. Que algo lo hiciera pensar en algo diferente. Porque por eso odiaba las guardias, porque el estar de pie, con cuatro horas libres no hacía más que dejar que su mente regresara a pensar en Draco. Y él no quería pensar en Draco, quería pensar en cualquier otra cosa, como en la pelea con Ron y Hermione por ejemplo: desde esa vez en la madriguera ambos le habían escrito y pedido que se juntaran, habían pedido disculpas incluso, pero Harry no había dado su brazo a torcer, se habían pasado al reclamarle sobre Draco y lo que él quería o no que hiciera, incluso le había advertido a Kreacher no dejarlos entrar y había cerrado el acceso por chimenea y por aparición. Además no pasaba en casa el tiempo suficiente para que ellos lo encontraran, menos ahora que había descubierto aquellos magos gays. Esa era una suerte, era mucho más simple andar con ellos, no tenía que cuidarse de que la magia o algún término inapropiado escaparan de sus labios. Era un ambiente mucho más entretenido incluso que algunas discotecas muggles.

Pero su mente, pese a querer recordar lo intenso del último fin de semana junto a ellos, volvía a Draco y a pensar en que con él las cosas eran mucho más intensas, que tras varios meses de estar juntos casi todos los días ni una sola vez se había sentido hostigado o harto, como solía sucederle con algunos amantes con los que estaba por segunda o tercera vez. Porque Draco era diferente, él siempre había sido diferente. Harry sabía, pese a que no estaban juntos y a que tal vez nunca más lo estarían, que Draco era ese chico especial del que una vez Fabio le había hablado, aquel con quien querría compartir su vida, el único que se quedaría en su corazón, Draco era el amor de su vida. Y admitírselo dolía, dolía y mucho, porque Draco no estaba cerca para decírselo, para simplemente mirarlo o sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano… Draco no estaba y punto. Resolvió finalmente.

Por eso le gustó la Academia de aurores desde que llegó, porque los tenían siempre en constante alerta, incluso cuando iban por los pasillos, los tenían entrenando en el campo o las aulas, estudiando complicadas estrategias y para cuando la noche llegaba estaba tan agotado que apenas y le daba tiempo para algo más que llegar a su habitación y tenderse en la cama. Harry amaba eso, simplemente porque todo eso hacía imposible que pudiera pensar en Draco más de un par de minutos al día, tal vez en las comidas (que ya de por si eran bastante rápidas) preguntándose si es que se estaría alimentando bien, porque Draco siempre tendía a dejar de comer sin mayores problemas, y si aún comía solo o si había encontrado ya compañía y amigos. No le gustaba la idea de que Draco estuviera solo y sin nadie con quien hablar, le recordaba al Draco que había llegado a Hogwarts luego de la guerra, a un Draco que no era el Draco que él amaba. Y, aunque claro, por más que deseaba de corazón que las cosas fueran buenas y que Draco tuviera amigos, e incluso alguien que le hiciera compañía por las noches, no podía apartar los celos que acompañaban a esos otros sentimientos…

Un ruido a su derecha lo hizo girar.

—¡Genial! —masculló.

Había dos personas tratando de entrar por uno de los lados, al menos esa noche tendría algo de acción y no se ahogaría con sus propios pensamientos.

*****

_Noviembre del 2000 Universidad mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, Londres. _

Draco ya tenía una rutina establecida, la tenía desde el inicio de la universidad y solo había sido alterada por su amistad con Jocelyn y luego con la llegada casi impuesta de Gael a su pequeño grupo. Por eso cuando ese lunes Jocelyn les informó a Draco y a Gael (que seguía apareciendo siempre y al cual Draco ya estaba habituado) que se iría de la universidad la noticia le supo mal, porque eso significaba que las cosas cambiarían en algo en su ritmo de vida ya establecido.

Era la hora del almuerzo y los tres estaban en el comedor de la facultad de Pociones, Jocelyn simplemente soltó la noticia sin más, Draco ni siquiera sabía que existiera esa posibilidad.

—El maestro Dahl es uno de los más famosos que hay y solo acepta unos cuantos estudiantes, es una oportunidad que no podré rechazar… ¡Estoy tan emocionada!.

—Bien por ti, supongo —felicitó Gael sonriendo honestamente —, aunque no sé quien es ese tal Dahl.

—Es un investigador botánico muy famoso y anciano, algunos dicen que anda medio loco, y solo acepta unos cuantos estudiantes durante el año para que trabajen en sus invernaderos, pero esta es una oportunidad mucho más valiosa que el ser su aprendiz; durante los dos siguientes años va ha realizar un viaje a lo largo de toda África, en busca de plantas y de investigarlas, serán dos años de arduo trabajo… eso es lo que dice la carta de aceptación —explicó Jocelyn mirando a Draco de manera interrogante, el rubio no había dicho nada desde que ella había soltado la noticia —, de la universidad solo iremos tres y algunos más de otros lados, al final seremos como quince estudiantes de todo Europa… es muy bueno.

—¿Dos años? —susurró Draco por fin —¿En África no se comen a la gente?

Gael soltó una carcajada y Jocelyn lo miró enfadada.

—Sabes perfectamente que no y que muchas de las plantas que usas como ingredientes vienen de allí.

—Ay, Draco —suspiró Gael pasando, con toda la confianza que Draco no pensaba haberle dado, un brazo alrededor de sus hombros —, tan solo dile que la extrañarás, no te inventes tonterías como esas.

—Yo no me invento nada —se quejó apartándose de Gael de mala manera y luego mirando a Jocelyn con enfado —, y sé perfectamente de donde vienen mis ingredientes, gracias.

—De acuerdo, Draco —replicó Jocelyn con los labios apretados. Gael reconoció que era la primera vez, durante todo ese tiempo, que veía a la chica enfadada.

—¿Y quien más va entonces? —preguntó Draco fingiendo poco interés mientras bebía de su refresco, se le había quitado el hambre por completo.

—Longbottom y Talevh.

—Así que el tonto de Longbottom —suspiró Draco, al otro no lo conocía.

—Ni tan tonto, tiene muy buenas calificaciones, está siguiendo Herbología

—Siempre hacía explotar los calderos, ya casi era una competencia para ver si era él o Po… —se detuvo y frunció el ceño, no quería pensar en Harry en ese preciso momento —. Bien… ¿Cuándo te marcharás?

—¿Hacía volar los calderos?

—Sí.

—Vaya, nadie lo diría con lo meticuloso que es al trabajar con las plantas.

—No se puede comparar eso con el trabajar con pociones —defendió Draco, Jocelyn iba a replicar pero Gael habló antes que ella.

—En mi escuela era muy gracioso si alguien hacía volar los calderos, más de una vez tuvimos que evacuar el aula para evitar morir envenenados y festejábamos porque la clase se terminaba antes de tiempo… Creo que alguna vez lo hicimos apropósito —comentó Gael.

—Nosotros también tuvimos que evacuar el aula un par de veces —contestó Draco.

—Yo estudié en casa, y nunca volé nada —explicó Jocelyn.

—Era divertido —suspiró Gael, y Draco, ahora que lo recordaba, estuvo de acuerdo con que sí, de alguna manera sí era divertido.

—Me marcharé después de fin de mes —dijo ella luego de un rato más de silencio.

—Oh…

—Y los voy a extrañar, aunque prometo escribir —agregó sonriendo tristemente.

—Aún quedan un par de semanas… —comentó Draco tratando de hacerle entender que no era le momento para ponerse sentimental.

—Y tendremos que hacerte una despedida —dijo Gael, Draco lo miró de mala manera, Jocelyn era SU amiga no de Gael, Gael solo era un entrometido, si había alguien de quien se tenía que despedir era de él no de Gael.

—Por supuesto… —el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde resonó mucho más fuerte de lo normal, o eso le pareció a los tres, rompiendo el momento.

—Nos vemos en la cena —dijo Draco poniéndose en pie, cuando Gael se paró y se puso a su lado recordó que tenía clases junto a él y se sintió mucho más irritado.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Jocelyn recogiendo sus cosas también, los tres caminaron hasta la salida del comedor donde se separaron para continuar con las clases de la tarde.

*****

_5 de diciembre del 2000. Escuela de Aurores del Ministerio Ingles, Londres._

Harry cayó con un golpe seco contra el pasto y emitió un pequeño quejido, eso sí que había dolido, se había olvidado de que los de segundo año ya no tenían derecho a las mayas de protección. Permaneció inmóvil un momento más, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo un dolor en el costado cada vez que respiraba, inmediatamente supo que debía tener una costilla rota. Recién le enseñarían a "auto curarse" en el semestre siguiente así que no le quedó de otra que esperar hasta que escuchó a sus demás compañeros aterrizando y acercándose.

—¡Te dije que te agacharas! —reclamó bastante agitada Marielle Kerr, una chica pálida y menuda, no hablaba mucho con ella en clases aunque recordaba que habían bailado un par de veces, era una muy buena alumna.

—¿En serio?—jadeó Harry, le costaba hablar y respirar por las punzadas de dolor —, pensé que dijiste hacia arriba.

—Idiota —reclamó Elías Vance llegando hasta él también.

—No es gracioso, pudiste matarte —replicó la chica mirándolo con más interés, como buscando heridas.

—Mis amigos —masculló Harry cerrando los ojos por una punzada particularmente fuerte —, ¿qué haría sin ustedes?

—¿Aburrirte mientras esperas que vengan con ayuda? —picó Joel, Harry quiso sonreír pero el dolor se estaba incrementando.

—¡Muy bien, Potter! —gritó aún sobre su escoba y desde lo alto el profesor Vibbard —, has hecho que tu clase sea acreedora a unas horas más de práctica, es obvio que aún no tienen la coordinación necesaria —Harry quiso protestar pero el dolor iba en aumento, se preguntó si bastaría con quedar inconciente para que lo llevaran al fin a la enfermería.

—¡Genial! —masculló Dashiell.

—¡Sí, viva el héroe! —secundó Sebastian Leighton. Harry quiso no sentirse tan mal como para poder protestar, o al menos cerrarles la boca como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones.

—Pobre, se nota que se ha lastimado bastante… —escuchó que decía Violet y se sintió aliviado de escuchar su voz tan lejos.

—Y ahora —continuó el profesor obviando el comentario de los chicos —se supone que son aurores, ¿qué diablos hacen viendo a un compañero caído? ¿No deberían llevarlo a la enfermería? —cuestionó el profesor, Harry lo podía sentir volando sobre él por las sombras que causaba. Sintió un murmullo nervioso y varias manos tratando de levantarlo. Se obligó a abrir los ojos.

—Vamos, compañero —dijo Anthony Goldstein finalmente, tocándole el hombro, Harry asintió y se dejó levitar, odiaba que lo levitaran, solo lo había permitido en primer año cuando practicaban como levantar compañeros caídos del campo de batalla o de un ataque, recordó que por esa época se golpeó demasiadas veces las cabeza y la piernas. Edwin Ryszard se colocó rápidamente a su lado.

—Bien… supongo que lo hiciste apropósito para descansar un poco en la enfermería mientras que nosotros tenemos que dar vueltas persiguiendo y esquivando hechizos —le bromeó Edwin.

Harry cerró los ojos nuevamente, confiando en que Goldstein no lo golpearía con nada, justo en el momento en que el cielo gris cambiaba por el blanco del edificio.

—Todo fue parte de un muy elaborado plan —contestó a pesar de todo Harry.

—Tú siempre pensando en tus compañeros —comentó Goldstein, uniéndose a la broma pero mirando a todos lados, el camino a la enfermería, que era un diferente a cualquier otro lugar del edificio, estaba libre de hechizos y ataques, sin embargo a ninguno de ellos se le quitaba la paranoia de estar atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

—Lo lamento —admitió Harry una vez entraron a la enfermería y lo dejaron sobre una cama —, Vibbard los tendrá horas entrenando.

—Nos tendrá, dirás —corrigió Amber Truax entrando en ese momento, Harry quiso girar el rostro a verla pero entonces un mareo lo detuvo —, Vibbard me mandó a decirle a la enfermera que cure a Potter y que lo haga volver al campo y que ustedes dos también vuelvan… —la chica hizo una mueca de descontento —, que no quiere que se pierdan la diversión.

—¡Bravo! —replicó Edwin.

—A ver… solo hay un herido ¿por qué todos ustedes siguen aquí? —preguntó la enfermera de turno, una mujer grande y rubia, ya bastante mayor. Durante su tiempo de estudiante para auror Harry había ido a parar a la enfermería apenas unas cuatro o cinco veces y siempre había visto enfermeras diferentes, no se había molestado en aprender sus nombres por eso y porque las mujeres no parecían tan amables como Madame Pomfrey.

—Sí, señora —dijeron sus amigos a la vez, Amber le dio una mirada de ánimo y luego miró hacia la mujer.

—Dice el profesor Vibbard que lo cure y lo envíe de vuelta.

—De acuerdo, ahora fuera —ordenó la mujer cerrando un biombo alrededor de la cama de Harry, que suspiró esperando ya la cura. Sabía que solo eran costillas rotas, una vez Joel había caído durante una guardia y se había roto las costillas y de la misma manera que a él lo habían mandado a que se curase y volviera, Joel contó que la enfermera hizo un hechizo muy doloroso y luego le dio una poción para el dolor y que durante el resto de la noche se sintió fatal. Ya podía imaginar lo que le esperaría fuera en el campo, solo esperaba que no empezara a llover a pesar de lo gris y oscuro del cielo.

—Bien, costillas cuatro y cinco rotas —informó la mujer —te haré un hechizo reparador y luego te daré una poción y podrás volver a tu clase.

—Genial —dijo apretando los dientes al sentir un doloroso calor en su pecho mientras la mujer empezaba a aplicar los hechizos.

*****

_5 de diciembre del 2000 Universidad mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor_

Las dos semanas que faltaban para que Jocelyn se marchara pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado y sin darse cuenta se encontraban a solo veinticuatro horas de que Jocelyn tuviera que partir.

Gael y él ayudaron a Jocelyn a terminar de empacar los libros y demás cosas que no llevaría al viaje y que enviaría a casa, pasaron toda la tarde en la habitación de la chica alistando todo y cuando la noche llegó Gael sacó un par de botellas de vino.

Pese a que había empezado a llover y estaba haciendo mucho frío los tres fueron al techo, Draco había estado allí apenas un par de veces, generalmente estaba lleno de estudiantes fumando (en las habitaciones había hechizos que se activaban si alguien fumaba, pues estaba prohibido) o conversando, pero esa noche la lluvia había mantenido a todos lejos, se refugiaron debajo de un pequeño techo en el que apenas cabían los tres, apretujados entre mantas, con las botellas de vino, un vaso y una cajetilla de cigarros. Draco estaba impresionado de que Gael cargara todas esas cosas consigo, se dio cuenta que en verdad no lo conocía tanto. Draco se abstuvo también de comentar que definitivamente aquella no era la mejor manera de disfrutar de una botella de vino aunque tras el primer trago de licor un agradable calor lo invadió y no le importó tanto la forma como estaban bebiendo.

Conversaron de todo y de nada, de pequeñas anécdotas de la universidad, de todo lo que la chica esperaba hacer en África y todo lo que esperaba aprender una vez iniciaran con la expedición. Jocelyn prometió demasiadas veces escribir y Draco y Gael prometieron responder aquellas cartas. Cuando la segunda botella de vino ya iba por la mitad Gael lucía un simpático color rosado en las mejillas y parecía tener demasiado sueño, sin darse cuenta siquiera de pronto estaba dormido, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jocelyn.

—Ahora habrá que bajarlo hasta su habitación… y ni siquiera sabemos cuál es la contraseña.

—Seguro que ha de ser Draco o algo por el estilo —se burló Jocelyn y Draco arqueó una ceja interrogante pero ignoró el absurdo comentario.

—Tendremos que despertarlo, después de todo no podemos jugar con las contraseñas porque sino vendrá uno de los guardianes y estaremos los tres en problemas.

—Ya… tienes razón —Jocelyn suspiró y tomó un cigarro, encendiéndolo con su varita, a su lado, Draco la imitó, se sentía bien la sensación de ligereza que el vino le daba junto con el sabor del tabaco, delante de ellos la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, Draco se preguntó si es que Harry estaría ya en su dormitorio o tendría que entrenar con ese horrible clima, esperaba que no.

—Deberías ser mucho más amable con él —dijo de pronto Jocelyn interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Draco.

—¿Con quién?

—Sabes con quién —frunció el ceño Jocelyn haciendo un gesto hacia Gael que seguía durmiendo —, es un buen chico y no te ha hecho nada malo.

—Es un entrometido.

—No tiene más amigos, en cierta forma es como tú.

—Yo no tengo opción, no muchos quieren ser mis amigos… y en el fondo está bien, sinceramente no tengo mucho tiempo libre.

—Lo sé… pero sin embargo te hiciste mi amigo y Gael tampoco tiene amigos, lo has notado, solo anda con nosotros.

—Pero él podría tener más amigos si quisiera, si no estuviera siempre con nosotros.

—Solo digo que seas amable con él, no tiene más amigos y no los va conseguir —reprochó Jocelyn con voz más dura —¿Nunca lo has notado verdad? —susurró finalmente.

—¿Notar? ¿Qué tendría que notar?

Jocelyn se quedó callada un momento, como debatiendo mentalmente si es que era correcto o no hablar y cuando lo hizo su tono era completamente diferente, mucho más serio.

—Me pregunto si… ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué me hice tu amiga?

—¿Instinto suicida? —intentó bromear Draco, la agradable sensación del licor empezó a desaparecer poco a poco mientras su cuerpo se ponía en tensión. Jocelyn, que estaba pegada a él, se giró un poco, moviendo el cuerpo de Gael, que parecía inconciente más que dormido, hasta dejarlo contra la pared y antes de que Draco se diera cuenta lo tenía sujeto por el rostro con ambas manos. Draco jadeó sorprendido y los labios de la chica se pegaron a los suyos, frotándose en lo que se podría llamar un muy torpe beso. Draco entró en pánico y retrocedió rápidamente hasta que pudo apartarse de ella, mirándola asombrado.

—¿Por qué…? —jadeó apenas, no encontrando que más hacer o decir.

—No soportas que una mujer te bese ¿cierto? —preguntó ella encendiendo un cigarro más con toda la calma del mundo, como si un instante antes no lo hubiera besado a la fuerza, Gael se removió un poco contra la pared pero no despertó.

—Eso es…

—Yo no soporto que un chico me bese —explicó ella con resolución, su mirada se volvió mucho más decidida que antes —, hablo de besos de verdad…

—No te gusta que los chicos te besen —resolvió Draco en voz baja, Jocelyn negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia la lluvia mientras Draco seguía sacando sus conclusiones.

—Por lo general si me hago amiga de algún chico éste espera que tarde o temprano pase algo, no siempre, claro, pero existe una gran posibilidad de que pase, entonces dejan de ser mis amigos —continuó la chica luego de que Draco se quedara en silencio durante demasiado tiempo —, y aunque parezca mentira no me llevo muy bien con casi ninguna chica… Bueno, con algunas sí, pero no siempre… En cambio contigo… contigo es más fácil porque sé que nunca me mirarás como los demás chicos miran a una mujer.

—Eres… Entonces tú… —Draco no podía terminar de hilvanar la frase, demasiado asombrado aún.

—Vaya genio eres ¿eh? —suspiró Jocelyn y Draco frunció el ceño.

—Pudiste decírmelo en lugar de besarme a la fuerza.

—Entonces no habría sido tan divertido. Debiste ver tu cara.

—No fue gracioso para mí.

—Tómalo como mi regalo de despedida.

Draco negó con la cabeza y tomó otro cigarro más, dejó que la vocecita que decía que estaba fumando demasiado y que se parecía a la de Harry siguiera gritando y la ignoró por completo. —Gay…

—Al fin —suspiró Jocelyn levantando el vaso con vino —, te ha costado.

—No lo sabía… nunca me lo había imaginado, pensé que simplemente te llevabas mal con la gente… aunque era extraño porque no eres tan cascarrabias ni rara ni nada… Lo cierto es que no me lo pregunté realmente…

—Sí, ya me di cuenta que te cuesta darte cuenta de esas cosas… Debes tener dañado el sentido de la percepción o algo… Creo que eres el único gay que no es capaz de identificar a los demás.

—Sí, no eres la primera que me lo dice —aceptó Draco recordando a Harry y la cantidad de veces que se lo había dicho —, además no se supone que funcione solo con los chicos… en mi caso, digo.

—Bueno… yo supe que eras gay con solo verte.

—En realidad no recuerdo haberte admitido eso —masculló Draco recién cayendo en cuenta de eso.

—Cómo si lo necesitaras…

—Supongo que el rumor te llegó.

—Nah, basta con verte.

—¿Tus padres lo saben? —preguntó Draco desviando el tema, no le agradaba mucho hablar de lo gay que lucía. No que se avergonzara, solo no le gustaba hablarlo.

—Mamá lo sabe, papá lo sospecha… supongo que es cuestión de tiempo.

—Oh…

—No te preocupes mucho, mi mamá no está enojada ni nada, solo le preocupa lo que la gente puede hacer o decir por eso… ya sabes con esos locos de la MACH dando lata y todo eso.

—Cierto… esos se lo están tomando cada vez más en serio —comentó Draco recordando las noticias que habían leído en "El Profeta"

—No me quería ir sin decírtelo, sentía que era necesario que lo tuvieras en claro… no sé en verdad por qué, pero era lo que sentía.

—Ya… supongo que gracias…

—Y no te olvides lo que te he dicho de Gael, no lo apartes ¿sí?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco —Cómo si eso fuera posible, además lo más probable es que ahora que no estás se aparte, siempre he creído que le gustas un poco.

—¡Ay, Draco! —suspiró Jocelyn pasándole el vaso vacío a Draco para que se sirviera lo último que quedaba de vino en la botella —te lo acabo de decir y aún no te das cuenta.

Draco la miró interrogantemente y luego miró hacia Gael, de pronto algo hizo conexión en su mente —¿Gael es gay?

Por primera vez, desde que se conocían, Jocelyn le dio un golpe en la nuca.

—¡Merlín, al fin!

*****

Y finalmente sí llovió y mucho, Harry se sujetaba a su escoba con fuerza, tratando de pasar por alto los dolores en el pecho y la cabeza mientras la lluvia lo empapaba y trataba de divisar a sus compañeros, los habían dividido en dos grupos, unos con chalecos verdes y otros con chalecos rojos, era una práctica de persecución y los rojos (a los cuales pertenecía Harry) tenían que huir y en el proceso dejar en inactividad a los verdes.

Esquivó unos cuantos hechizos, bajando y subiendo varias veces, movimiento que solo hacía que se sintiese más mareado aún y por fin, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Géraldine Lawley, que era la capitana de su equipo, gritando:

—Abajo… Potter, Pinchar, Zimmerman, a tierra.

—Que original —masculló Harry de mal humor mientras descendía tratando de no chocar con nadie, se sorprendió lo alto que había estado, a su lado Graham Pritchard, Joel y Lisa, aterrizaron donde ya Géraldine, Edwin, Amber, Goldstein, Vance y Norman, el resto de su equipo, los esperaban.

—Todos juntos —gritó Vibbard haciendo señas para que la clase completa se junte, Harry, a pesar de todo caminó bastante lento, sujetándose con una mano las costillas y con la otra la escoba, rogando para que por fin lo dejaran llegar a su cama y dormir, y preguntándose si no se podría tildar de inhumano lo que le hacían.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Violet parándose a su lado. Harry solo negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado cansado para siquiera rechazarla —, ¿quieres que te ayude con la escoba?

—No… yo puedo —respondió al momento que captaba la mirada de Simak, que en tan solo dos pasos ya estaba a su lado y le ayudaba con la escoba.

—Me alegra que ya ninguno haya caído de la escoba —ironizó el profesor mirando hacia Harry con algo de burla —, ahora pueden ir a cenar, y no se olviden de que el martes siguiente continuaremos pero con algunos cambios, vamos a ver que tal lo hacen sin luces.

—¡Huy!, no quepo en mí de emoción —susurró Joel llegando hasta Harry y apartando a Violet de manera poco amable.

—Sí… en total oscuridad —continuó Simak cuando el profesor ya entraba al edificio.

—Vamos —pidió Harry cerrando los ojos un instante, esperando que la punzada de dolor remitiera, se preguntó si es que la enfermera realmente lo había curado por lo mal que se sentía.

—Toma un poco más de la poción para el dolor —le recomendó Joel y Harry empezó a buscar el frasco entre sus bolsillos, cuando la encontró dio un largo trago, arriba había sido muy difícil el tomarla mientras esquivaba hechizos, luchaba contra el viento y la lluvia y trataba de no caer de la escoba nuevamente —. Supongo que aún sigue sabiendo a mierda.

—Peor —confirmó Harry haciendo una mueca, los tres caminaron hasta el vestíbulo del edificio y se hicieron un hechizo de secado para luego seguir caminando por los pasillos, sus compañeros iban delante o detrás de ellos en pequeños grupos, todos demasiado cansados como para hacer algún comentario o bromear.

Cuando Harry finalmente llegó a su habitación encontró a Alba sobre la cama, la ignoró por completo jalaba sus cosas y se metía al baño para tomar una ducha caliente.

—No puedes ir a cenar en pijama —dijo Edwin mirando a Harry salir del baño en pijamas.

—No iré, esto duele como rayos, solo quiero acostarme y dormir —informó Harry mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y Alba ululaba suavemente.

—Yo tengo unas galletas —informó Norman empezando a buscar entre los cajones de su mesa de noche.

—No importa…

—No deberías dejar de comer —contradijo Norman lanzándole un paquete de galletas, Harry levantó el brazo por instinto para atraparlo y se mordió la lengua para no gritar del dolor que le causó dicho movimiento. Se sintió tonto, no debería haber levantado el brazo de esa manera.

—Atiende a tu lechuza antes de que te duermas… sino no nos dejará dormir a nosotros —pidió Simak ya saliendo de la habitación.

—Gracias, Norman —dijo Harry en último momento hacia el chico y levantando un poco las galletas.

Norman solo se encogió de hombros y junto con Edwin y Joel salieron de la habitación, dejándolo solo. Harry miró hacia Alba una vez más.

—Te dije que te quedaras en casa —regañó mientras la lechuza, haciendo equilibrio, extendía una pata hacia Harry —. ¿Te has ido con el par de traidores y encima les traes las cartas?

La lechuza volvió a ulular mientras Harry se hacía por fin de la carta.

—Draco estaría muy decepcionado de ti, es más estaría furioso por andar haciéndole los mandados a ellos —Alba ululó una vez más y luego de darle un picoteó en el dedo extendió las alas y salió volando, Harry la vio alejarse y se preguntó si es que Draco se acordaría de la pobre lechuza traumada y si aún reiría de aquella noche al volver de las vacaciones de navidad.

Dejó la carta de sus amigos sin abrir sobre la mesa de noche, junto a las galletas que Norman le había dado y se apretujó bajo las mantas, con un movimiento de varita las luces bajaron hasta casi dejar todo a oscuras y la ventana por la que Alba había salido se cerró, dejando todo en silencio. Se durmió escuchando la lluvia caer y pensando en Draco y en aquella primera vez, una noche de invierno, cuando las vacaciones de navidad habían terminado.

*****

Gael abrazó a Jocelyn una vez más mientras ella se enjuagaba las lágrimas, Draco, no muy acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos, simplemente se mantuvo a un lado, cuando los chicos se separaron Jocelyn le sonrió tristemente para luego lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Pórtense bien, ambos —le dijo Jocelyn, aún sin soltarlo —, y no olvides lo que te dije.

—Y tú cuídate, sigo creyendo que allí se comen a la gente.

Jocelyn se separó de él y soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

—Oh, eres tan tonto.

—Hasta anoche era un genio —replicó Draco sonriendo apretadamente, no queriendo admitir cuánta falta le haría su amiga de ahora en adelante.

—Solo en algunas cosas… —Jocelyn los miró una vez más y luego se colgó la mochila al hombro, dio una mirada más al edificio y suspiró —. Bien, supongo que esto es todo… Adiós.

—Adiós no —aclaró Gael —, solo hasta pronto, así es como se debe decir.

—Entonces hasta pronto —corrigió ella y dio la vuelta para cruzar el jardín y salir de la universidad, Draco y Gael se quedaron en el umbral del edificio mirando como su amiga se alejaba hasta que se perdió en la gaceta de salida.

—Ahora solo quedamos nosotros —suspiró Gael y Draco sintió cierta timidez en su voz, las palabras de Jocelyn bailaron en su mente.

—Sí, solo los dos —aceptó.

*

_15 de diciembre del 2000. Escuela de Aurores del Ministerio Ingles, Londres._

Las clases aquellas dos semanas fueron realmente fuertes, los entrenamientos, aprovechando la temporada de lluvia y nieve, se hacían al aire libre, forzándolos al máximo de su resistencia. Por las noches apenas y eran capaces de murmurar un par de cosas mientras comían todo lo que podían antes de arrastrarse hasta la cama.

El viernes en la tarde, cuando al fin les dieron libre, por primera vez en más de un año todos, de mutuo acuerdo, decidieron que lo mejor era ir a descansar, pues las siguientes dos semanas prometían ser cuánto menos igual a las pesadas.

Harry había finalmente contestado a la carta de Ron y Hermione, más por cansancio que por ganas de hacer las paces con ellos y aquel viernes en la noche, cuando apareció en Grimmauld Place levantó las protecciones para que sus amigos pudieran aparecer.

Lo hicieron cerca de las nueve de la noche, lucían algo avergonzados y cargaban una enorme pizza y un par de botellas de vino, se sentaron, algo incómodos y sin hablar mucho, delante de la chimenea, sobre la alfombra, y comieron en silencio, hasta que, una vez la pizza se hubo terminado, Hermione sacó del bolsillo de la túnica un gran sobre y se lo pasó a Harry.

Harry la miró interrogante antes de abrir el sobre y extraer su contenido, había al menos dos docenas de fotografías, todas mágicas y tomadas durante casi todas sus salidas a los bares y discotecas gay. Sintió que se sonrojaba mientras veía su propia imagen besándose y haciendo mucho más con un sin fin de chicos. Su primer instinto fue reclamarles a sus amigos su osadía, no solo espiarlo sino que fotografiarlo y encima enseñarle las pruebas de su falta, pero entonces las notas, hechas con letras recortadas del diario, le cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría:

"_Ese no es el comportamiento adecuado de un héroe de guerra"_

"_Sí fueran sus amigos evitarían que cayera en tremendas aberraciones" _

"_El tiempo de hacer que reaccione se acaba" _

Finalmente Harry pudo levantar la vista hacia sus amigos, Ron parecía entretenido con el tramado de la alfombra y Hermione lo miraba culpablemente.

—Lo siento —dijo la chica.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que lo tienen?

—Desde hace algún tiempo…

—¿Y recién me lo dicen?

—No sabíamos qué hacer… sabíamos que te enfadarías y…

—Por supuesto que me enfadaría —la interrumpió Harry.

—Lo cierto es que desde hace mucho que tiendes a tener un comportamiento raro —intervino Ron —, muchas veces no sabemos ya a que atenernos contigo.

—¿A qué atenerse? —murmuró Harry dejando las fotos a un lado y buscando un cigarro en los bolsillos de su túnica.

—Sí, eso mismo, a veces parece como si de pronto ya no fueras el Harry que conocíamos y…

—La guerra nos cambió a todos, Hermione, tú misma lo dijiste.

—No, Harry, no solo es la guerra, luego de eso, durante la escuela y después de eso incluso, a veces eres como el Harry de siempre y otras veces eres tan rudo y poco comunicativo, a veces parece que no te importa nada de lo que pasa alrededor y otras pareces tan triste…

—Yo no… —Harry negó con la cabeza, no tenía deseos de discutir eso con ellos en ese momento y se obligó a concentrarse en lo que realmente importante —. ¿Son los de la MACH?

—Estoy casi segura…

—Aunque creemos que lo único que quieren es advertirnos —intervino Ron.

—Sí, si hubieran querido ya te hubieran delatado.

—Pudieron decírmelo, hace mucho.

—Tratamos… pero, la última vez te enojaste demasiado, nos equivocamos en la forma como hacerlo, pero sí queríamos hacerlo.

Harry suspiró profundamente y se frotó con una mano la frente, justo ahora era cuándo menos problemas necesitaba, tenía demasiado que aprender y practicar en la Academia como para vivir a sobre saltos. De pronto se sintió mareado, hasta cierto punto perdido…

—Escucha, creo que podemos manejarlo, Harry.

—¿Cómo, Hermione?, ¿crees que de verdad se pueda arreglar? Alguien allá afuera, si no es que muchos, saben que soy gay y saben lo que hacen y en cualquier momento lo podrán publicar o decir.

—Calmándote un poco.

—No me pidas eso, Ron, ninguno de los dos entiende…

—¡Por Dios Santo! —exclamó Hermione poniéndose en pie y mirando hacia Harry de manera enfadada —; ¿ves a lo qué me refiero?: el Harry que yo conozco no estaría retorciéndose de miedo sin saber qué hacer, estaría pensando en maneras de solucionar todo y no lloriqueando.

—¡Yo no lloriqueo!

—¿No? ¿Y cómo le llamas a eso?

Harry entrecerró los ojos y no supo que contestar, realmente si estaba lloriqueando, encendió un cigarro más ante la mirada ofendida de Hermione y se quedó en silencio, analizando las posibilidades; revelar que era gay antes de que las fotos salieran sería lo más sensato, adelantarse al movimiento de los de la MACH, sin embargo eso significaría no acabar la Academia e iniciar una batalla que aún no quería iniciar. Solo quedaba una opción…

—Ellos aún me siguen.

—Eso creo… tienen fotos tuyas desde hace tiempo, deben saber todos tus movimientos y rutinas.

—Entonces ellos esperaran a que mañana yo salga de nuevo… ¿Verdad?

—Pues… —Ron frunció el ceño —¿Harry qué vas a hacer?

—Simplemente demostrarles con quién se están metiendo. Vamos, creo que necesitaré su ayuda de todas maneras —dijo apagando el cigarro con fuerza contra el cenicero y poniéndose en pie.

Hermione sonrió complacida, al fin un Harry que sí conocía, o eso creía.

*****

Harry tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire mientras cruzaba la puerta de la discoteca, el vigilante, que ya lo conocía le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió, Harry respondió al saludo a medias, sintiéndose demasiado nervioso, detrás de él Ron y Hermione, transfigurados y luciendo como dos chicos más, lo siguieron.

Como cada sábado la discoteca estaba reventando de gente, al inicio el plan había sido muy simple, pero ahora que estaba allí, rodeado de tanta gente, pensó que tal vez no sería tan simple como esperaba.

De acuerdo al plan Ron y Hermione se quedaron en la barra, mirando atentamente a todos lados mientras Harry, como era su costumbre, se metía entre la multitud que se agitaba al ritmo de la música acelerada.

Se encontró con un par de chicos con los que solía bailar y quedar y comenzaron a bailar, aunque trataba de actuar de la manera más normal posible no podía dejar de estar atento a todo lo que había alrededor, era algo difícil el vigilar por las luces y el humo pero confiaba en que el hechizo de rastreo de magia que le había enseñado a Hermione funcionase mejor que su propio reconocimiento visual.

Del otro lado de la discoteca tanto Ron como Hermione rastreaban a la multitud, tratando de encontrar algún punto de magia, tal como Harry les había indicado, y pasaron mucho tiempo mirando, mucho más que asombrados, hacia toda esa multitud de chicos, que se besaban que bailaban y se tocaban hasta que por fin, muy cerca de Harry un pequeño punto brilló.

—¡Lo tenemos! —casi gritó Ron corriendo hacia donde el punto alumbraba, le costó esquivar a tantos chicos y se sintió algo extraño entre tantos cuerpos agitándose al mismo ritmo, sentía a Hermione detrás de él, empujándolo para que se apresurara.

Hermione le dio una mirada a Harry, que en ese momento se besaba ya con uno de los chicos y negó con la cabeza, _buen momento para distraerse_, pensó fastidiada.

—Vamos… antes que desaparezca.

Harry levantó la vista y no vio a sus amigos en la barra, miró alrededor hasta que vio a Ron avanzando hacia el centro, cerca de donde él estaba, se despegó de los dos chicos con una sonrisa de disculpa, pero aún no se movió más, esperó hasta que Ron se detuviera, frente a un chico de largo cabello oscuro y facciones algo femeninas, una vez Ron lo tuvo sujeto de un brazo y Hermione del otro los alcanzó.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —advirtió Ron con voz dura apretando más fuerte uno de los brazos del chico —, tenemos el edificio repleto no solo de hechizos anti desaparición, sino también de muchos amigos impacientes por ponerte una mano encima.

—Suéltenme, no sé de que están hablando… no sé que son hechizos —jadeó el chico.

—¿Y esto se llama? —preguntó Hermione jalando la pequeña cámara de una mano.

—Solo es una cámara —el chico se retorció y Ron apretó más fuerte, le pareció extraño que fuera tan débil, pero no por eso se detuvo.

—Sé como romper huesos, y causando mucho dolor, así que quieto.

—Ajá —murmuró Hermione sacando de un bolsillo oculto en la pierna una varita —¿También sabes como se llama?

—Déjenme —jadeó el chico —, yo también tengo amigos y vendrán a ayudarme en cualquier momento así que si saben lo que…

—Pues no veo a tus amigos cerca —lo interrumpió Harry con mirada fiera, parecía mucho más imponente que antes, incluso Ron y Hermione se estremecieron ante su presencia, el chico jadeó y por un momento pareció quedar inmovilizado pero un instante después trató de escapar con más insistencia.

Harry se acercó a él y dio una mirada alrededor antes de pegarse a su cuerpo, con la varita escondida en la camiseta lanzó un hechizo no verbal de inmovilidad, el chico quedó completamente quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos.

De acuerdo a lo planeado lo llevaron a través de la discoteca hacia la puerta trasera, que daba a un callejón, el chico se mantenía conciente cuando revisaron todo el contenido de sus bolsillos, encontraron varios rollos de cámara entre nuevos y usados, así como algunas fotos de Harry, ninguna identificación ni ninguna pista sobre quién era o algo que lo uniera a la MACH.

Hermione incineró todos los rollos e incluso la cámara antes de que Harry deshiciera el hechizo. En cuanto lo hizo la chica dio un paso atrás mientras veía a Harry estrellar con fuerza el cuerpo del chico contra la piedra, Harry era más alto así que, sosteniéndolo de la camisa lo tuvo en alto mientras gritaba:

—Escúchame bien, y espero que pases este mensaje a todos tus compañeros, a mí nadie me dice qué hacer, ustedes pueden pensar lo que quieran y es su problema, así como es el mío saber con quien me meto —Harry agitó el cuerpo del chico contra la pared una vez más antes de darle un derechazo que se estrelló contra uno de los pómulos. El chico jadeó mientras que con las manos trataba de soltarse —. No sé si es que se les ha olvidado, pero soy Harry Potter, pude acabar con Voldemort, pude entrar en Gringots y robar algo de una de sus cámaras más secretas, sin contar todo lo demás, así que no me provoquen…

—Lo que haces está mal —respondió agitado el chico, escupiendo un poco de sangre al hablar.

—Es mi puto problema —replicó Harry y lo agitó una vez más, está vez presionándolo contra la pared con mucha más fuerza, incluso sintió un par de costillas rompiéndose, pero eso no le importó mucho —, el que publiquen o no esas fotos no me hará cambiar de idea, pero eso si te digo… si pude hacer todo lo que hice créeme que puedo encontrar a cada uno de ustedes y destruirlos, y de maneras que ni se imaginan. ¿Te ha quedado claro el mensaje?

—¿Estás amenazándome?

—¿No te quedó claro acaso? —preguntó Harry con voz helada y levantándolo aún más del piso y zarandeándolo —¿No fui lo suficientemente específico? ¡Contesta!

—Sí —jadeó el chico.

—No te escuché.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, solo suéltame, maldita sea!

—Que malos modales —se burló Harry soltándolo y dejándolo caer al piso, el chico soltó un gemido lastimero y elevó la mirada hacia Harry.

—Levanta el hechizo antidesaparición —ordenó Harry hacia Ron que hizo un asentimiento y con un movimiento de varita desapareció el campo de protección.

—Y ahora vete antes que cambie de opinión y quiera mandarles un mensaje mucho más claro.

El chico miró hacia Ron y Hermione, los cuales parecían dos chicos muggles comunes y corrientes y luego hacia Harry de vuelta, como si pareciera demasiado asombrado y asustado por lo que había pasado.

—Ya escuchaste —dijo Harry haciéndole un ademán a Hermione, la chica le lanzó la varita al chico y rápidamente éste desapareció.

—Con eso tendrá, vamos —murmuró Harry avanzando nuevamente hacia la discoteca, al cabo de un instante se dio cuenta que ni Ron ni Hermione lo seguían y se giró preocupado, sus amigos seguían allí de pie, mirando hacia el punto donde el chico había desaparecido.

—¿Chicos?

—Harry… Creo que te pasaste —murmuró Hermione encarándolo finalmente, Harry leyó en su mirada y en la de Ron pánico.

—Dijimos que lo asustaríamos —se excusó Harry con voz más calmada.

—Lo hiciste… —confirmó Ron.

—Miren, solo fue actuación… no hablaba en serio, ¿lo saben verdad?

Y aunque Ron y Hermione asintieron no parecían demasiado convencidos.

*****

El muchacho cayó en una sala bastante amplia y apenas iluminada, con un último estremecimiento de dolor la transformación se inició, sus formas de hombre fueron cambiando poco a poco y el cabello oscuro fue reemplazado por una larga cabellera pelirroja: Ginny jadeaba y se sujetaba uno de los lados, segura de que a lo menos le habían roto una costilla.

—Te atraparon ¿no? —preguntó una voz desde la oscuridad.

—Demonios…

—Ginny, Ginny —murmuró Tony poniéndose en pie y encendiendo las luces, soltó un pequeño grito cuando vio el estado de la chica, tenía un par de golpes en el rostro y el labio partido —. Malditos bastardos…

—Necesito… llama a Sylvia… necesito que me curen antes… —trató de tomar una bocanada de aire pero el dolor era demasiado intenso —Curarme… —pudo decir al fin.

—Iré por ella y luego por quien quiera que te haya hecho esto y le daré su merecido.

—¡No! —Ginny hizo lo posible por encarar al hombre, sobreponiéndose al dolor —. Ahora no necesito una venganza.

—¿A quién estabas siguiendo?

—A nadie.

—¿Y nadie te ha destrozado así?

—Me metí a un bar gay ¿de acuerdo? Quería ver si encontraba a alguien y luego…

En ese momento una de las puertas se abrió y Sylvia, junto a un par de chicas más entraron corriendo.

—Ginny, ¿estás…?

—Vamos —las apuró Tony —, hay que curarla, la han dejado muy herida.

Una de las chicas rápidamente la levitó y entre todos la llevaron a la pequeña enfermería improvisada para casos de emergencia.

Ginny fue recostada en la camilla mientras un hombre mayor se acercaba y empezaba a murmurar hechizos curativos.

—No es nada, Tony, en verdad… no me di cuenta de que un grupo de muggles me estaba siguiendo… —explicó Ginny con los dientes apretados ante la mirada adusta del hombre que la curaba.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Tony luego de un momento —, debes ser más cuidadosa, te he dicho que no vayas en busca de desviados sola, son muy peligrosos.

Ginny asintió y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose tranquila, Tony cumpliría su promesa y no buscaría venganza, después de todo no era eso lo que buscaba, sino hacer que el chico volviera al lado correcto, ese plan había fallado, pero ya encontraría otra forma… más aún con la ayuda de la MACH.

*****

La primera reunión de ex compañeros de la escuela se llevó a cabo al día siguiente, Ron y Hermione se habían quedado con Harry aquella noche y al día siguiente habían pasado la mañana juntos buscando un regalo que llevar a Neville, la razón por la cual la reunión se llevaba a cabo era porque el chico saldría de viaje por dos años.

Harry se sintió contento de reunirse con varios de sus compañeros de la escuela, todos, pese a que solo había pasado poco más de un año, se veían diferentes, mucho más grandes, como si casi fueran adultos.

Vance también estaba allí, le pareció extraño que Ginny no llegara, pese a que habían varios de sus amigos más cercanos, luego de saludar a todos se quedó junto a Neville, Ron, Dean y Seamus, recordando viejos tiempos y riendo, ayudados por el licor y la música.

Y todo estaba bien, se sentía tranquilo y feliz, después de todo dudaba que los de la MACH siguieran enviando cartas a sus amigos o siguiéndolo siquiera, sabía que cuando quería podía ser realmente malo, y la noche anterior lo había sido. Escuchaba a medias los relatos de Neville acerca de cómo había tenido que quedarse en la universidad dos semanas más de lo esperado para terminar con unos exámenes y como ansiaba poder ya alcanzar al grupo de estudio en África, de lo maravilloso del viaje que emprendería con aquel profesor Dahl, que parecía muy famoso… hasta que el nombre de Draco surgió, y entonces fue cuando Harry puso real atención.

—Es una chica extraña… casi no habla con nadie —comentó Neville —, solo con Malfoy y otro chico más…

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Dean algo suspicaz —¿Draco Malfoy?

—Sí, ya no queda otro Malfoy ¿verdad? —Harry sintió ciertos deseos de golpear a Neville por ese comentario pero se contuvo —, tiene una beca, ¿lo olvidas? McGonagall lo dijo el día de la graduación.

—¡Oh! —suspiró Seamus —, ese día andábamos muy borrachos, siempre quedaré sorprendido por como pudiste subir hasta el estrado sin tropezar —dijo hacia Dean que frunció el ceño.

—Tú estabas más borracho que yo —replicó y luego miró hacia Harry —, creo que tú y Neville eran los únicos sobrios.

—Ni tanto —contestó Harry impaciente —. Así que Malfoy sigue allí…

—Sí, aunque el tipo no habla con nadie, solo con esta chica, Jocelyn y con otro chico más… es un americano, los tres son un grupo muy cerrado…

—¿Quién querría ser amigo de él después de todo? —comentó Ron pareciendo muy poco interesado por la conversación.

—Bueno, Malfoy será lo que es pero no hay duda de que es un puto crack en cuanto a pociones… tiene el primer lugar de la clase, uno de los promedios más altos de los últimos cien años, según dicen, y además se da el tiempo de trabajar… —Harry sintió que algo cálido se extendía en su pecho y luchó contra sus ganas de sonreír de orgullo —, un par de veces he comprado sus pociones, a esta chica, Jocelyn… son tan buenas que la universidad entera está al pendiente de comprarlas, sobre todo las que te mantienen despierto en épocas de exámenes, esas siempre se acaban primero…

—Yo no bebería nada preparado por él —interrumpió Seamus.

—Ya… eso dices porque no estás allí y no lo has visto trabajar… en serio que dicen que es bueno.

—¿Y ese otro chico que dices? El americano… ¿También es fabricante de pociones? —preguntó Ron.

—Ah, no, ese es perfumista o algo así… no sé bien que estudia, siempre anda con Malfoy… ya saben —dijo sonrojándose ligeramente y mirando con culpa a Dean, recordando, seguramente, la discusión que habían tenido sobre el tema gay en la escuela.

—Dices que… —murmuró Harry, de pronto la calidez y el orgullo iban desapareciendo.

—No me consta, es lo que dicen… aunque ya sabes como van esos rumores… ese chico siempre está con Draco, de arriba abajo, acompañados a veces por Jocelyn, y ya sabes, ambos son… gays.

—Oh… —Harry de pronto sintió que toda la habitación se hacía mucho más asfixiante, pese a eso permaneció allí de pie, fingiendo prestar atención mientras se recordaba una y otra vez que él había deseado eso, que Draco no estuviera solo, que tuviera algo de compañía. Aunque su mente se lo repetía una y otra vez su corazón no dejaba de doler.

Aquella tarde, antes de volver a la Academia de Aurores, no pudo evitar dar una vuelta cerca de la universidad de Draco, más de una vez había estado tentado de entrar, buscarlo y pedirle explicaciones, o de rogarle que volviera, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, aunque nunca se había sentido como esa tarde.

Estuvo mucho rato fuera, escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad, viendo el edificio que parecía vacío y deshabitado y sabiendo que dentro Draco ya no estaba solo y preguntándose si es que acaso eso era lo que Draco había buscado cuando se había marchado esa noche… alejarse de él para conseguir otro tipo de vida más simple. Harry sabía que las cosas entre ellos hubieran sido mucho más complicadas por la Academia, por tener que mantenerse internado, sin contar el que no podrían admitir su relación abiertamente hasta al menos terminar la carrera. Draco ahora estaba con un chico que aparentemente era tan listo como él, que compartía muchas más cosas en común, alguien que no era un famoso héroe, que no le traería tantos problemas como se los hubiera traído él.

Finalmente tuvo que regresar, sintiéndose mucho más solo y destrozado que antes… pero con la decisión de empezar a hacer un real esfuerzo por olvidar a Draco…

Por aquella época fue que conoció a Noah.

*****

* * *

Gracias por leer…

Quiero aclarar, que no apoyo el maltrato y que sé que Harry actuó bastante agresivo, pero él no sabía que se trataba de Ginny, me pareció adecuado comentárselos, en la Academia él ha aprendido a ser un poco más rudo y todo eso, simplemente lo puso en práctica porque pensó que se trataba de un muchacho, no de una chica y menos de Ginny.

El siguiente capítulo se llama: "**_Comienzos"_**

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios dejados en el capítulo anterior y espero con ansías poder leer sus opiniones de este.

Besos y que estén bien.

Zafy


	27. 3 27: COMIENZOS

Hola a todos…

Hoy estamos publicando tarde, mis disculpas por eso, pero he tenido un día terrible en la oficina, apenas y pude almorzar… Sigo teniendo problemas con el Internet así que también voy algo tarde con los comentarios, pero ya tengo muchas de las respuestas y las debo estar colgando en un momento…

Ahora los dejo con otro capítulo más:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: "CAMINOS"**

**CAPÍTULO 27: "COMIENZOS"**

* * *

_Cómo negar qué pienso en ti, y que sigues presente  
aunque estés ausente, sin saber yo más de ti  
aunque estoy pretendiendo olvidarte, para más recordarte  
aunque muera yo a destiempo por pensar tanto en ti._

_Aún no te olvido_

_Ricardo Arjona_

* * *

_Enero del 2001_

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, Draco cada vez se sentía mucho más saturado, pese a eso mantenía su palabra y no trataba mal a Gael; siempre se sentaban juntos en las clases que compartían, que no eran más que tres y en las horas de las comidas, en el fondo Draco debía reconocer que el chico le caía bien, era bastante listo y tenía en claro que estaban allí para estudiar y no se distraía de eso con facilidad.

Pese a que Draco sabía que Gael era gay y que Gael sabía que él era gay no habían tenido aquella charla. Algunas veces se sentía tentado a iniciarla, pero luego se arrepentía, después de todo no cambiaba nada que Gael supiera que él sabía y si quería que se enterase debía salir de él mismo.

Jocelyn les había escrito a cada uno cada dos semanas, en la última carta comentaba que se estaban adentrado a un lugar con la Tribu Zenete y que probablemente no podría escribir en mucho tiempo, ella, pese a la falta de algunos servicios y de algunas incomodidades, decía sentirse en la gloria, que efectivamente el maestro Dahl parecía ser alguien muy extraño, pero que era un genio del cual ella aprendía cada día. Pese a extrañarla, y mucho, Draco siempre le decía en sus cartas de respuesta que estaba feliz por ella y de que estuviera realizando lo que quería.

En su trabajo las cosas iban igual que siempre, Perpetua le gritaba casi siempre a alguna de las chicas y casi nunca se metía con él, Axel ya se había marchado y no había vuelto a verlo, sabía, por algunos compañeros, que había regresado de momento a Glasgow, donde vivían sus padres y Draco aún pensaba en él de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo aquella noche de sábado las cosas fueron algo diferentes para Draco; había vuelto del trabajo pasada la media noche, no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo en su puerta que había un "bulto" esperándolo, se agachó para verlo bien: era Gael, envuelto en una manta y con un muy fuerte olor a licor, a licor barato, podría apostar Draco.

Suspiró fastidiado y luego lo agitó con fuerza, mirando a ambos lados, era una suerte que nadie lo hubiera encontrado allí, de lo contrario estaría en problemas. Pero… ¿Por qué en lugar de ir a su habitación había tenido que ir allí?

—Gael… vamos, para hombre.

Pero Gael no quería despertar. Resignado murmuró la contraseña y, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo, jaló a Gael, cómo si fuera un peso muerto, por el piso hasta el centro de la habitación, cuando giró para cerrar y asegurar la puerta el chico pareció al fin despertar.

—¡Hola! —saludó con voz demasiado chillona, Draco levantó una ceja interrogantemente; un minuto antes estaba inconsciente y ahora parecía demasiado efusivo.

—¿Quieres callarte? Nos van a oír y no necesitamos eso.

—Ya… tú siempre tan remilgado —se quejó Gael deshaciéndose de la manta y tratando de ponerse en pie, perdió el equilibrio inmediatamente y dio contra el piso, Draco en realidad no hizo ningún intento por evitarle la caída, estaba con los brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la puerta y bastante enfadado, tener a un borracho en su habitación no era algo que entrara en sus planes.

—Gael… si ya puedes hablar, tal vez puedas volver a tu habitación.

—Yo te esperaba —murmuró Gael arrastrando las palabras y al parecer resignado ya a que no podía ponerse en pie —. Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Con quién has estado bebiendo?

—Solo… yo siempre ando solo ¿Por qué? ¿Te pondrás celoso? —Gael se apoyó sobre las manos y comenzó a moverse hacia Draco. Draco soltó un bufido y, rendido ya a que tendría que aguantarlo y que no se iría, se acercó a él y se sentó en el piso, delante de él, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio.

—No… no estaría celoso, solo preocupado.

—Ya…

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué necesitas decirme?

—Draco… ¿En verdad nunca te das cuenta, cierto?

Draco suspiró profundamente y luego, casi sin darse cuenta, tomó la mano de Gael, que pareció contener el aire.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres mantener está conversación justo ahora?

—Lo sabes… —susurró Gael y bajó la cabeza, Draco recordó una vez más las palabras de Jocelyn, además que tenía que admitir que el chico ahora le caía mejor, lo consideraba casi un amigo, aunque a veces parloteaba demasiado a su alrededor.

—Hey… podemos hablarlo por la mañana, no hay problema —dijo mientras con una mano le levantaba el rostro, Gael parecía, si es que cabe, más sonrojado e incómodo.

—No quiero hablarlo por la mañana —musitó Gael antes de sujetar la mano de Draco y jalarlo para darle un torpe beso en los labios, Draco retrocedió un poco sobre su sitio y lo miró entre asombrado y divertido, al parecer hacía que la gente ebria lo quisiera besar.

—No hagas tonterías.

—No son tonterías, tú me gustas, siempre ha sido así —Gael se lanzó hacia delante y trató torpemente de besar a Draco una vez más, este lo sujetó de los hombros y lo empujó suavemente, sabía que en realidad Gael estaba actuando de esa manera por el alcohol.

—Gael…

—Acuéstate conmigo —pidió el chico —, por favor, solo hoy si es que quieres, pero…

—No —respondió Draco un poco más serio, una cosa era burlarse de que Gael quisiera besarlo y otra muy diferente aprovecharse de que el chico estuviera tan borracho e imprudente.

—Por favor —jadeó Gael —, me portaré bien… haré lo que quieras si…

—¡Cállate! —gritó Draco sintiéndose más que asqueado por las palabras de su amigo, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso —. No digas estupideces, ¿quieres?

Y entonces Gael comenzó a llorar, Draco detestaba que la gente llorara, detestaba llorar, escuchar llorar, hacer llorar, detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con lágrimas y llantos.

—No soy bueno para ti… ni siquiera puedo convencerte de esta manera… —lloriqueó Gael.

—Claro que eres muy bueno, pero créeme que mañana te arrepentirás de esto —aún dudando Draco palmeó un par de veces el hombro de Gael que se agitaba, aún llorando.

—No lo haré… tú me gustas… por favor, Draco… —Gael levantó la mirada y Draco vio toda la confusión y el dolor que había allí y sintió algo pesado en el estómago, acarició la mejilla suavemente un instante antes de suspirar profundamente.

—Anda ven, vamos —pidió poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole una mano, Gael tomó su mano y Draco tiró de él para ponerlo en pie, el chico apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio mientras Draco lo jalaba lentamente hacia la cama.

—De verdad me gustas, Draco —continuó Gael, su nariz y mejillas rojas y sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, Draco asintió y comenzó a quitarle la túnica clara y manchada, desabotonándola con lentitud, hasta el último botón para luego dejarla caer contra el piso, no se sorprendió al ver que Gael no llevaba nada más que la ropa interior debajo.

—Ven… —susurró suavemente sentándolo sobre la cama para quitarle las botas de cuero y las medias, dejó todo a un lado y levantó la vista, Gael lo observaba atentamente y no pudo resistir el impulso de depositar un suave beso en una de sus rodillas y luego, arrodillándose entre sus piernas uno más en los labios, un beso suave y tranquilo. Gael suspiró cuando Draco se separó y lo hizo recostar sobre la cama.

Draco dejó a Gael sobre la cama y luego se apartó un poco, ante la mirada atenta del chico se sacó el abrigo del cual no se había podido desprender, luego la chompa y la camiseta, se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda a Gael y se deshizo de los zapatos y las medias, para luego sacarse los pantalones, sintió las manos temblorosas de Gael sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando de ese toque que algunas veces extrañaba demasiado. Finalmente, con un movimiento de varita, bajó las luces hasta que la habitación quedó a oscuras y se metió en la cama, solo en bóxers, jaló las mantas y los cubrió a ambos. Quedando frente a frente con Gael, podía sentir el olor a licor, sentir el calor del cuerpo del chico y ver sus ojos azules brillosos.

Con una mano temblorosa Gael acarició la piel de su cadera y Draco jadeó suavemente antes de acercarse y darle un beso más —Gael… —susurró pasando una mano por la cintura del chico y pegándolo un poco más a él —cierra los ojos… trata de descansar.

—Pero…

—Si mañana aún estás seguro de esto lo haremos… pero no me pidas que me aproveche de ti así… —le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo rodeó completamente, sintió la respiración agitada de Gael por un rato más, pero el chico ya no contestó y en unos cuantos minutos más se quedó dormido.

Draco lo soltó y lo observó dormir por un rato, hasta que supo que realmente ya no despertaría. Sabía que si lo metía en la cama se quedaría dormido y al fin tendría algo de paz. Pronto él también se quedó dormido, sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de Gael contra su propia piel, en algún momento de la madrugada empezó a soñar con Harry y las veces en que se quedaban dormidos juntos, incluso cuando no eran más que amigos.

*****

Una noche, varios meses atrás, Harry había estado tonteando en una discoteca con un chico bastante apuesto y el chico había estado respondiendo a sus juegos, hasta que finalmente ambos se dirigieron al baño, contrario a lo que Harry deseaba en ese momento, no se metieron a uno de los cubículos, sino que el chico lo llevó hasta el fondo, hacia la pared donde estaba el secador de manos y luego miró a ambos lados. En ese momento Harry empezó a entrar en pánico y trató de zafarse del agarre del chico, pero éste lo presionó mucho más fuerte contra la pared.

—Tranquilo, Harry, no es nada de eso —le tranquilizó el chico con voz suave, Harry se quedó quieto un momento, asombrado porque ese chico supiera su nombre, y sintió la magia fluir antes de que la pared en donde estaba apoyado desapareciera, trastabilló hacia atrás y si no fuera por el agarre del hombre hubiera caído irremediablemente contra el piso.

Se encontró sujeto por la cintura y en un ambiente a media luz, era una especie de bar, había algunas mesas de madera con lamparillas azules en el centro y una pista de baile con unos cuantos hombres bailando de manera más que sensual. Harry miró todo asombrado y luego miró hacia el chico que aún lo tenía sujeto de la cintura.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Vamos, te invito un trago —le propuso el chico jalándolo con suavidad hacia una de las mesas del fondo. Harry miró alrededor a las parejas de chicos y chicas, algunos sentados en las mesas conversando, otros besándose y toqueteándose. Al fin se acomodaron en una mesa pequeña de uno de los rincones, en cuanto se sentaron la luz azul parpadeó un par de veces y luego se apagó un poco, dejando todo a media luz, un muchacho bastante guapo y de cabellos rubios sujetos en una coleta se acercó a su mesa.

—Dos Firewhisky —pidió el chico pidiendo con la mirada su confirmación. Harry asintió de mala gana, ya seguro de que aquel era un lugar mágico, podía sentir la magia en el ambiente y el pedido de bebidas no hacía más que confirmarlo, se tensó completamente pensando en que había arruinado todo y que sería muy difícil salir de ese embrollo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Harry con mirada fiera y no esperando al ataque del otro.

—Por lo pronto un trago decente, no es por nada pero realmente detesto las bebidas muggles, al menos las que sirven allí.

—Sabes de lo que hablo.

En ese momento un par de vasos con Firewhisky aparecieron delante de ellos, el hombre sacó de los bolsillos un par de monedas que dejó sobre la mesa y estas desaparecieron rápidamente. Levantó su vaso en señal de brindis hacia Harry y luego dio un largo trago, Harry permaneció con los brazos cruzados, expectante y sin tomar de su copa.

—Bien, parece que te lo tomas en serio —resopló el hombre —; mi nombre es Mikel Hayman y creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que soy un mago.

—¿Por qué no vas de frente al punto?

—A eso voy si es que me dejaras hablar… —Mikel suspiró y luego encendió un cigarro —, supongo que también te has dado cuenta de que este es un sitio gay… pero mágico, es decir todos los que estamos aquí somos magos y gays.

—Creo que quedó claro con eso de que es un sitio gay pero mágico

—Sí, ya había escuchado acerca de tu mal humor —dio una larga calada al cigarro y luego miró fijamente a Harry, que aún permanecía con los brazos cruzados —. Esto no es un chantaje, ni nada por el estilo, estoy comenzando a ofenderme.

—Si me dices exactamente que hacemos aquí y que pretendes entonces no te ofendería.

—Pues, llevarte a la cama, por supuesto —replicó el chico con la mayor frescura del mundo, Harry se obligó a no sentirse ofendido por el comentario, después de todo lo había encontrado de esa manera, ambos habían entrado al baño para eso —, pero también mostrarte que hay algo más que esas discotecas muggles para nosotros.

—¿Estás loco? —masculló Harry adelantándose un poco más en su asiento —, no sé tú pero yo no confiaría en ninguno de los que está aquí, y tal vez tú no seas muy conocido pero yo sí y no me arriesgaré a que alguno decida hablar de más.

—No lo harán por varias razones —explicó Mikel manteniendo el tono calmado —; primero: porque tendrían que admitir que han estado en un lugar así para poder haberte visto, y es obvio que si has estado en un lugar así, si es que conoces de su existencia, es porque te has visto en algún tipo de relación gay.

—Bueno… puedes decir que entraste siguiendo a alguien o para investigar.

Mikel negó con la cabeza —Además que este sitio tiene un hechizo protector, seas o no gay, no puedes salir de aquí y decir a quién has visto a menos que esa persona quiera que lo sepan.

—No entiendo…

—Si sales de aquí y tratas de decir que me has visto aquí o describir lo que he estado haciendo tu lengua se trabará, no podrás decirlo, jamás, ni escribirlo, nada, solo puedes hablar de los que están aquí con los que están aquí.

—¿Es un juramento o algo así? ¿Es que acaso eso no es ilegal si se hace sin autorización?

—¿Piensas denunciarnos? ¿Arrestarnos tal vez?

—No, yo no… —Harry frunció el ceño y tomó al fin un trago de su bebida —. Solo preguntaba, es decir que de alguna manera he hecho un juramento por el que no me preguntaron.

—Si no deseas volver nada te obliga, pero nosotros nos cuidamos entre nosotros, aunque no nos conocemos todos, nos cuidamos y protegemos porque nadie más, ni siquiera los aurores —le dio una mirada de reproche a Harry —nos van a proteger.

—Es decir… Todos aquí son gays…

—Yo siempre dije que tu inteligencia estaba subvaluada.

Harry arqueó una ceja y le dio una mirada ofendida antes de prender un cigarro y mirar alrededor, por varias de las paredes aparecían más y más grupos de chicos y chicas, todos lucían bastante contentos y animados.

—¿Cómo hago para entrar aquí?

—Hay una lista de discotecas muggles desde donde puedes tener acceso no solo a este sino a varios, muchos sitios más, yo te la puedo facilitar, el Ministerio no tiene controlados estos portales, por lo que no encontraras una referencia de ellos en las listas actualizadas de entradas y salidas mágicas…

—Asombroso…

—Es solo un poco de imaginación.

—¿Y desde cuándo es que esto existe?

—No lo sé en verdad —contestó Mikel arrugando un poco la nariz —, lo cierto es que cuando tenía dieciocho un chico me trajo aquí, él tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo llevaban los portales abiertos…

—¿Y estás seguro que nadie podrá delatarnos jamás?

—Sí, créeme al inicio lo intenté muchas veces, pero nunca pude decir nada a nadie, yo también era algo escéptico, temía por mí, ya sabes, como tú.

—No es que no les quiera creer, pero ahora hay muchas cosas… ya sabes, los de la MACH y todo eso, cualquiera dudaría…

—Esos desgraciados… últimamente se están pasando, desde que Tony Schafer ocupó el lugar de su padre las cosas se están descontrolando un poco.

—¿Quién?

—Tony Schafer, su padre fue el fundador de la MACH, dicen que antes daban algunos problemas, pero no tantos como ahora, esta vez se la están tomando en serio.

—¿Los conoces?

—Debería, ¿no te han enseñado en esa Academia que uno debe mantener vigilados a sus enemigos?

—Pero nadie sabe quienes son ellos, solo dicen la MACH y ya… ¿Cómo saber quién la encabeza y todo eso?

—Cosas que se aprenden, cosas que se escuchan… ya lo verás con el tiempo supongo…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la música y el ambiente hasta que Harry estuvo ya complacido, le gustaba ese lugar y le gustaba la idea de tener gente alrededor, no muggles, sino magos, que se sentían igual que él, de alguna manera el sitio y el rumbo que estaba tomando la noche lo hacían sentir mucho más seguro.

—¿Y tú a que te dedicas? Es decir, ya sabes quien soy yo… ¿Y tú?

—Yo soy medimago.

—Vaya…

—Sí… eso mismo dije el día que me gradué, no lo podía creer —sonrió Mikel —, pero vamos a bailar un poco, ¿qué dices? Además que quiero presentarte a mis amigos.

Harry terminó de beber de un trago lo que le quedaba de licor en el vaso y junto al chico se encaminó al centro de la pista de baile, donde un grupo de chicos, que luego descubrió eran amigos de Mikel, ya se agitaban al compás de una música desconocida.

Aquella había sido la primera discoteca mágica de ambiente que había descubierto, luego, poco a poco junto con Mikel y varios de sus amigos fue conociendo mucho más sitios, era agradable sentir que no estaba solo en ese aspecto, que había mucha, pero mucha más gente que también quería vivir su vida sin que nadie lo molestara. Algunos le daban miradas de reojo y no podía negar que era uno de los más codiciados de las discotecas, pensó que básicamente debido a su reputación, aunque Mikel y sus nuevos amigos nunca lo hicieron sentirse de esa manera.

Se había agregado con bastante facilidad al grupo de Mikel, le agradaban ellos porque era gente muy divertida, pese a que todos trabajaban o estudiaban durante el día y todos parecían bastante ocupados, por las noches siempre estaban dispuestos a buscar fiestas, ya sean en lugares muggles o mágicos, con Mikel había estado tan sólo un par de veces, y había sido bueno, por supuesto, le había gustado aprender un par de hechizos interesantes y el poder librarse de los preservativos y los lubricantes, pero solo un par de veces y ahora, algún tiempo después, aunque habían coqueteos y demás, ambos sabían que su momento de estar en la cama juntos había terminado.

En una de esas salidas, mientras reía de las bromas de Mikel y de Ethan, un chico menor que Mikel y que estudiaba en la misma escuela de leyes que Hermione, fue que conoció a Noah Garth, amigo ya conocido del grupo.

Noah era un chico de veintidós años, el menor de cinco hermanos, de familia rusa, su padre le pagaban todos sus estrambóticos gastos siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejado de Rusia y de los escándalos que le estaba costando la reputación. Noah conocía a Mikel y a los demás de uno de sus diversos viajes a Londres y esta vez planeaba quedarse mucho más tiempo, al menos unos meses mientras meditaba que más podría hacer con su vida además de viajar y pasarla bien de fiesta en fiesta.

Harry congenió con él inmediatamente, era desinhibido y bastante abierto, tenía una sonrisa fácil y contaba historias magnificas acerca de los cientos de lugares alrededor del mundo donde había estado. Conocía el nombre de Harry apenas y de oído pero no le interesaba mucho averiguar sobre Harry "El Héroe" sino más bien sobre Harry, el muchacho que estudiaba la (según pensaba Noah) increíble carrera de auror. De lo único que casi no hablaba era de su familia o sus hermanos.

Por su lado Harry trataba de mantener su promesa de comenzar a olvidar a Draco y pasaba el tiempo esforzándose de sobre manera en la Academia, superando a Dashiell y a Lisa Turpin, que eran los mejores estudiantes. Durante los fines de semana libres iba siempre a visitar a Andrómeda y a Teddy, la mujer le contaba todos los maravillosos adelantos que su ahijado estaba realizando, o de las salidas que organizaba junto a la señora Weasley, para siempre terminar la tarde preguntándole por si ya había conseguido una novia. Más de una vez estuvo tentado a decirle la verdad, pero temía que luego no lo dejara ver a Teddy.

Los fines de semana ya no iba más a las discotecas muggles, le pareció buena idea para evitar que lo siguieran espiando, por lo general se reunía en alguno de los bares mágicos con Mikel y su grupo, y por supuesto con Noah, quien parecía querer alargar aún más el tiempo de estadía.

Harry solo veía a Noah en las noches de sábado, en que se encontraban para tomar algo y bailar y luego, si no encontraba algún otro prospecto interesante, se iban al hotel del chico donde pasaban las madrugadas, antes del amanecer Harry siempre se iba a casa y Noah parecía complacido con aquella relación que se estaba alargando por tres meses ya, por eso le pareció extraño ese jueves, antes de su salida, recibir una nota del chico, pidiéndole encontrarse en las afueras de un gran centro comercial en la parte más exclusiva de Londres. Después de meditarlo demasiado aceptó estar allí el viernes alrededor de las nueve de la noche, una vez hubiera cumplido con el casi infaltable ritual con sus compañeros de academia.

Llegó vestido de muggle, Noah ya lo esperaba de pie, junto a una de las enormes fuentes, contrario a su carácter habitual se veía algo tenso, se saludaron con un pequeño abrazo antes de que el chico le propusiera ir a una pizzería cercana que tenía muy buena reputación.

Como siempre rieron y conversaron bastante, pese a lo intranquilo que se sentía Harry disfrutó la noche, hasta que la cena terminó y ambos ordenaron una botella más de vino, fue entonces que Noah se puso serio. Pese a estar en un lugar público no le importó tomar la mano de Harry para capturar por completo su atención.

—Te quiero —dijo simplemente, como si eso explicara todo. Al menos explicaba gran parte de lo que estaba pasando. Harry se soltó inmediatamente y retrocedió un poco en su silla.

—Yo…

—Y sé que seguramente tú no sientes lo mismo… aunque sé que te gusto.

—Sí, claro que me gustas pero no es lo mismo que…

—¿Sabes qué leo en tu mirada? ¿Sabes qué es lo que he notado cada vez que te he visto? —interrumpió Noah con voz calmada —. Desde la primera vez siempre supe que estabas triste, que alguien de alguna manera te había lastimado… te había roto el corazón y también sé que aún le quieres.

—Noah, escucha…

—Y aún así te quiero… pese a que sé que aún no olvidas a esa otra persona pero, y no quiero que te enfades con esto que voy a decir, pero esa persona no está aquí, no es justo que sigas triste por alguien que ya se fue.

—Sabes que yo no te quiero, no de esa forma… me caes bien y la pasamos genial juntos pero no necesito tener una relación en este momento y… —empezó a excusarse Harry no sabiendo bien qué podía decir y tratando de alejar a Draco de sus pensamientos.

—Sé que necesitas de alguien que te cuide y te quiera, todos lo necesitamos en algún momento y yo quiero ser esa persona para ti, no te exijo que me cuentes nada que no quieras contarme, o que me des una respuesta en este momento pero… Realmente me gustaría tener una oportunidad para demostrarte que no es tan difícil olvidar.

—Pero… tú dijiste que te gustaba viajar, que vives viajando y eso tampoco es lo ideal para una relación, si es que esta existiera.

Noah sonrió hacia Harry con algo más de ternura.

—No me iría, por supuesto que no, no si tú estás aquí para mí…

—Yo no quiero que cambies tus planes o tu forma de vida por mí.

—No lo hago por ti —reprochó Noah antes de darle un sorbo a la última copa de vino que le quedaba —, lo hago por mí, porque yo te quiero.

Harry levantó la mano y ordenó la cuenta no sabiendo aún que poder responder a eso, no había olvidado a Draco, claro que no, pero sentía que tampoco lo olvidaría, y Noah lo sabía, sabía que existía alguien más en su corazón y a pesar de todo quería tratar, quería intentar cosas que Draco no había querido intentar, es más, Draco había salido adelante sin él e incluso tenía un novio (reconocer aquello aún dolía demasiado) y tal vez lo correcto era que él también lo intentara, después de todo no estaría jugando con los sentimientos de nadie, no si lo dejaba todo claro desde el principio.

Se sintió demasiado agotado de pensar mientras caminaba junto a Noah lentamente y fumando hacia el hotel del chico. Deseó tener a Hermione cerca para que le diera un consejo, incluso a Mikel, él siempre parecía mucho más centrado que los demás y seguro sería bueno dando consejos.

Se detuvieron en la entrada del hotel, Noah lo miraba expectante, su cabello castaño se agitaba con el frío viento y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Harry le dio una mirada al cielo, supo que pronto empezaría a nevar y de pronto le provocó tener alguien a quien abrazarse delante de la chimenea mientras la nieve iba llenando las calles, alguien que lo esperase en casa o que le escribiera entre semana para contarle algo más que la siguiente gran fiesta que se organizaría. Deseó tener alguien que llenara el lugar que Draco, su amigo y su amante, había dejado vacante. Pensó que no necesitaba más consejos ni más preguntas, Noah le ofrecía parte de lo que él necesitaba y debía tomarlo, debía darse esa chance.

—Esta noche podemos ir a mi casa —le propuso mientras tomaba su mano y lo jalaba un poco, alejándolo de la entrada del hotel —, pasar la noche allí.

—Sí, sería una muy buena idea —contestó Noah, la mirada azul brillando mucho más que antes y una sonrisa radiante que Harry no había visto en el pasado. Se sintió mucho más reconfortado con su respuesta mientras ambos caminaban lentamente por la calle, apretujándose en sus abrigos y guantes, pegados el uno al otro, camino "a casa".

*****

La mañana siguiente a "La Gran Borrachera", que era la forma como Draco la denominaba, Gael había despertado cerca del medio día, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y unas horribles ganas de vomitar, se puso en pie de un salto, lo que hizo que su mareo incrementara, y corrió lo más rápido posible hasta el baño, donde vomitó, según le pareció, hasta algunos órganos vitales, luego regresó arrastrándose hasta la cama y se cubrió completamente con las mantas durante un momento, hasta que unas gentiles manos lo destaparon un poco. Abrió los ojos como plato cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Draco, que le extendía un vial con una poción celeste, Gael sabía que era una poción para la resaca.

—Bebe esto, te hará bien… aunque debería dejarte sufrir un poco más por beber de esa manera…

Gael asintió en silencio y, sintiéndose cada vez más enfermo, tomó el contenido completo del vial para luego dejarse caer en la cama con lentitud, los mareos fueron remitiendo poco a poco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó algo preocupado, empezando a notar cosas; cómo que solo estaba en ropa interior, además no recordaba que Draco hubiera llegado a su habitación, únicamente recordaba haber estado bebiendo solo en el techo, rodeado de parejitas que se hacían arrumacos y lo desdichado que se había sentido en ese momento ¿Dónde entraba Draco en toda la ecuación?

—¿Por qué no miras mejor? —preguntó en respuesta Draco sentándose nuevamente tras el escritorio y volviendo a sus tareas, en solo un par de horas tendría que estar ya en la tienda y la noche anterior había desperdiciado el tiempo con Gael y su borrachera con declaración de amor incluida, aunque claro, no mencionaría eso.

—Oh, mierda —susurró Gael mirando alrededor, esa no era su habitación, la poción estaba haciendo un gran efecto y de pronto varias escenas de recuerdos recortados llenaron su mente —Oh, mierda —murmuró una vez más recordando ahora la parte de: a_cuéstate conmigo y me gustas… _deseó que el fragmento del llanto fuera solo parte de su imaginación. Sus mejillas se calentaron y supo que estaba más sonrojado de lo que jamás había estado en su vida, aún así se obligó a mirar a Draco, que parecía demasiado distraído con la tarea. Tal vez sí era parte de su imaginación y solo había fantaseado confesándose ante Draco. Unas últimas palabras volvieron de pronto a su mente _"Si mañana aún estás seguro de esto lo haremos… pero no me pidas que me aproveche de ti así…"_

—¿Ya te ubicaste? —preguntó Draco sin mirarlo.

—Demasiado.

—Sí, demasiado alcohol, ¿en qué demonios pensabas? pudieron descubrirte y sancionarte, más aún si es que tienes media beca. No debes jugarte con los estudios, te creí más responsable.

—Yo… —Gael tomó una bocanada de aire y se destapó completamente, Draco arqueó una ceja, esperando el comentario o que el chico volviera nuevamente corriendo hacia el baño, pero por el color de sus mejillas no parecía que quisiera volver a vomitar. Gael se puso en pie y buscó entre la pila de ropa su varita y se volvió a meter al baño.

—¿No hay baño en tu habitación? No quiero ser rudo, pero en serio ya voy atrasado con esto y… —se detuvo cuando Gael salió nuevamente del baño, lucía mucho mejor, como si acabara de tomar una ducha, aunque no había escuchado el agua caer —. Bueno, creo que definitivamente esa poción te hizo bien.

—Lo recuerdo —contestó Gael acercándose hacia el escritorio —, recuerdo que te dije que me gustabas y…

—Estabas borracho, no sabías lo que decías —interrumpió Draco pegándose un poco más contra la silla y alejándose del avance de Gael.

—Y tú dijiste que si hoy, luego de que se me quitara la borrachera, aún estaba seguro de querer hacerlo lo haríamos, pero que no te podías aprovechar en ese momento.

—Gael…

—Yo estoy seguro —por fin su voz pareció mucho más tímida, Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie, jalando a Gael hacia la cama una vez más.

—Escucha…

—No, no empieces con "Escucha" es así como empiezas cuando… cuando vas a terminar con alguien o a desilusionarlo.

—Pero, Gael, tú eres mi amigo, el único que tengo por estos días y me gusta tu compañía, creo que la pasamos bien… ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estarías a punto de arruinar por una calentura o un gusto que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza?

—Es más que un gusto… Yo también disfruto contigo y por eso justamente… Yo… —Gael jadeó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, Draco temió porque nuevamente se pusiera a llorar.

—Lo siento… no puedo… —Draco tomó una bocanada de aire antes de retirar con delicadeza las manos del rostro de Gael para que lo pudiera ver —. Yo quiero a alguien más.

—Tú no sales con nadie —rebatió Gael —, no tendrías tiempo.

—No, no salgo con él, yo lo quiero, y ahora no estamos juntos, tal vez nunca podremos estarlo… —Draco suspiró, nunca había hablado de Harry con nadie, ni siquiera con Jocelyn —no puedo estar contigo por eso, porque quiero a otra persona… No sería correcto…

—Lo siento… —murmuró Gael.

—No digas eso, el que lo siente soy yo, eres un chico maravilloso, solo que yo no puedo…

—Lo siento por ustedes, por ti y el otro chico… no sé que pudo haber pasado o por qué terminaron, pero siento tu tristeza…

—Era lo mejor —contó Draco no creyendo aún que estuviera hablando con él de eso —, él tenía que seguir adelante… aprovechar sus oportunidades, no lo hubiera logrado si seguía conmigo.

—Pero ¿qué hay de lo que tú sientes? … es decir, aún le quieres y él…

—Él es ahora feliz, eso espero, está haciendo lo que le gusta hacer, sin tener que preocuparse por el qué dirán los demás… Así es mejor.

Gael se inclinó un poco hacia él y le tomó una mano, apretándola con fuerza, como queriendo darle ánimos mientras suspiraba profundamente.

Draco siempre consideró esa mañana como el verdadero comienzo de su amistad con Gael, pese a que sabía que Gael podía sentir algo por él no lo alejó, al contrario, empezó a confiar un poco más en él.

Poco a poco fueron compartiendo las historias acerca de sus familias, de su vida y de sus amores; Draco le contó acerca de Axel y lo mal que se había sentido por, de alguna manera, haberlo usado y que se había prometido no hacerlo nunca más, aunque no le contó de Yarik, y menos de Harry, no volvió a mencionarlo más en sus charlas, pues el recordarlo ya de por sí dolía, el decirlo en voz alta era demasiado para él.

Gael le habló sobre aquel chico que lo había ilusionado y se había acostado con él, el primero de quien realmente se había enamorado, y como al día siguiente lo había humillado delante de su universidad, como le había dicho que todo no se trataba más que de un reto, una apuesta que había hecho con sus amigos para saber que tan fácil era llevarlo a la cama. Desde ese momento estar allí fue todo un infierno pero sus padres, quienes gracias a ese incidente se habían enterado de su homosexualidad y con los cuales había peleado, no podían pagar un traslado a otro lado, por eso empezó a estudiar mucho más fuerte, hasta lograr la media beca en Londres, para poner mar entre él y todos esos horribles recuerdos.

Pese a que Gael no volvió a insinuarle siquiera el querer tener algo con él, muchas veces Draco se encontraba cuestionándose acerca de lo fácil que sería tener algún tipo de relación con él, de lo mucho que necesitaba en algunas noches a alguien a su lado, que lo abrazase y acariciase, que reemplazara el vacío que Harry había dejado, pero inmediatamente abandonaba esas ideas al recordarse que Gael era un chico demasiado especial y bueno como para ser usado de esa manera, estaba desarrollando hacia él un cariño muy especial, y justamente por eso se abstenía de tomar lo que sabía le sería fácilmente entregado.

Gael también le contó acerca de su primera visita al callejón Diagon, un día antes de conocerse en clases, y le mostró los folletos que había encontrado de la MACH, dijo que por eso ese sitio no le gustaba. Draco, que nunca iba a ningún lugar mágico público salvo la oficina de aurores para su chequeo mensual, no había visto esos folletos, aunque sí había leído algo en "El Profeta". Se sintió algo inquieto al recordar que había gente que no solo repudiaba a los gays sino que ahora además se la tomaba más en serio contra ellos. Recordó que Harry era muy asiduo a los bares y discotecas, no sabía si seguía siéndolo pero espero que por su propio bien estuviera siendo precavido.

*****

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios:

**Shadow Lestrange**

_Hola!!! _

_¿Qué tal?_

_Ginny solo encontró lo que buscaba, es decir, el ir metiéndose en la vida de un muy irritado Harry Potter, vencedor de Voldemort, mira que hay que tener valor para hacerlo, aunque salió bien apaleada… _

_Sip, Gael es gay, muy pero muy gay, ya viste todo lo que ha pasado en este capítulo… _

_Harry está tratando de sacar a Draco de su interior porque se siente defraudado por él, porque no quiso arriesgarse o luchar por ellos, cree que lo ha perdido y por eso se va con Noah… _

_Un beso y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, sorry que a veces no pueda contestarlos siempre, XD _

_Suerte! _

_**Nancy**_

_Que bien que ya te hayas puesto al día, ya te extrañaba por aquí, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando… XD Espero que te animes a seguir comentando… _

_Besos XD _

**kogu17**

_Hola!!!_

_Gracias por tu comentario… _

_Sí, sé que por el momento es triste, pero ya sabes que prometo final feliz, además que se encontrarán… ya verás, pronto… XD _

_Me lo estoy planteando seriamente, eso de colgar más capítulos cada semana, es cuestión de solucionar un tema técnico por aquí, es decir, hasta que no consiga tener Internet estará fregado, porque es difícil por el horario mío, llegar hasta las cabinas de Internet y eso… _

_Bueno, te dejo un beso y espero que tengas mucha suerte!_

_XD_

_Hola!!!_

_**Yukina**  
__Gracias por tu comentario… _

_Pues Ginny tuvo una dosis de medicina por andarse haciendo la entrometida donde nadie la llama… _

_Bueno, lo cierto es que las razones por las que Draco deja a Harry ya se las tenía planteadas desde que Harry le dijo que lo quería, él lo piensa y dice que lo solucionará luego, cuando el futuro los alcance, Ginny solo le hizo plantearse todo eso con más seriedad…. _

_AH… Harry está muy dolido para ir a buscar a Draco, él mismo lo dirá en algún punto, todo lo que sintió y siente por lo que Draco le hizo… _

_Un beso para ti también y que estés bien XD _

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios que siempre me dejan…

Ya saben que alegran mis días de esa manera, que me gusta leer sus ideas, conclusiones y teorías, así que no sean tímidos y díganme qué tal les va pareciendo la historia… Ya conocieron a Noah y un poco más a Gael, el título: Comienzos, sé que les dio a imaginar que sería Draco el que iniciaría algo con Gael, pero también iba no solo a Harry y Noah como novios, sino a Draco y Gael como amigos, ya saben lo difícil que es para Draco confiar en las personas, así que el convertirse y considerar a Gael como un verdadero amigo es un comienzo para él.

El siguiente capítulo:

**"Un accidente muggle"**

Trataré de colgarlo el viernes, espero que se pueda…

Por mientras les dejo un beso y un abrazo, espero que la semana esté marchando bien y alégrense, que ya falta poco para el fin de semana…

Zafy.


	28. 28: 3 28: UN ACCIDENTE MUGGLE

Hola a todos…

Aún es viernes, ya tarde, pero viernes al fin así que aquí estoy, cumpliendo con mi palabra y colgando un capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten…

A leer:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: "CAMINOS"**

**CAPÍTULO 28: "UN ACCIDENTE MUGGLE"**

**

* * *

**

_En cuanto puede se me escapa  
Del aire cuelgan mis suspiros... y es  
así de simple, así de grande  
es algo que... no consigo no querer  
Y no me cabe más paciencia  
estoy cansado de morderme el corazón, no puedo más  
si es el destino el que me rompa a estas alturas,  
que me parta de una vez_

**"Si puedo volverte a ver"**

**"Miguel Bose y Benny Ibarra"**

**h ****t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = q i Q W _ x r y S 0 g**

**

* * *

  
**

_Londres, desde mayo hasta julio del 2001._

Harry aplicó un hechizo de calentamiento sobre él y sobre Larissa Abrain, una de sus compañeras de clase, ambos estaban de pie, dentro de la ciudadela creada para entrenamientos y pese a que fuera ya casi era primavera, el lugar seguía helado.

—Me pregunto —empezó a decir Larissa castañeando los dientes y sosteniendo con fuerza la varita —si todos ellos se juntarán en el salón de torturas a planear cómo castigarnos logrando el mayor dolor posible.

—Sí, es muy probable —masculló Harry casi pudiendo imaginar a todos los profesores frente a la chimenea y con una copa de whisky, deliberando sobre cuál ejercicio los haría sufrir más.

—Vienen —alertó una voz que los hizo girar. Harry y Larissa vieron que se trataba de Chris, que estaba parado a unos metros de distancia, también delante de otro edificio ficticio, el frío había hecho que sus labios se pusieran ligeramente azules, Harry se preguntó si es que él también tenía los labios azules, pero no se animó a hacer la pregunta en voz alta.

—De acuerdo —respondió Larissa y giró rápidamente hacia el otro lado —. Vienen —alertó tratando de no ser demasiado bulliciosa. La voz de Posey le respondió que de acuerdo. Seguramente el chico seguiría pasando el mensaje, no les daría mucho tiempo pero al menos permitiría que los superiores los encontraran parados correctamente y sin hablar.

—¿Crees que los expulsen?

—Sí —replicó Larissa con los dientes apretados.

—Aún tienes frío.

—Ya… ya se pasara —Larissa agitó el cuerpo de una manera que a Harry le hubiera parecido graciosa si es que no estuvieran en esa situación —. Son un par de estúpidos, no debieron emborracharse y mucho menos pelearse.

—Y no sé por qué nosotros tenemos que pagar por eso, es decir, fueron ellos los que se la montaron en la sala de estrategias, yo no los ayudé.

Larissa iba a replicar pero la voz de su tutor la detuvo.

—Todos, a la salida inmediatamente —ordenó con voz firme y molesta el profesor O'Neill.

—Al fin —dijo Harry hacia Larissa sin emitir sonido alguno, ella sonrió asintiendo y ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida, en el camino se les unieron Chris, Emma y Edwin, ninguno habló, cuando por fin pudieron salir notaron que habían pasado toda la tarde allí y que el sol ya se estaba ocultando, el cielo tenía una gran cantidad de colores, el aire era fresco, nada comparado al frío que habían sentido en el interior de la ciudadela de prácticas.

Se sorprendieron al ver que de la misma ciudadela salían los chicos de primer año también, no sabían que habían estado en el mismo lugar que ellos. Todos parecían asustados y bastante congelados mientras su instructor les ordenaba formar a una distancia bastante alejada de donde se encontraba la clase de Harry.

—Formados —ordenó el instructor O'Neill, que estaba delante de ellos, su mirada era furiosa, Harry no vio por ningún lado a Malcolm Baddock ni al chico de primer año con el que se decía había estado bebiendo en la sala de estrategias para luego terminar en una pelea, tampoco a Simak que era el que los había encontrado y tratado de separar.

Violet se formó delante de él, junto a Dashiell, Leighton, Selick y Chris en su posición ya habitual, mientras Harry se quedó atrás, junto a Joel, Edwin, Lisa y Vance. Nadie se animaba a respirar demasiado fuerte siquiera, nunca habían visto a O'Neill tan molesto, ni siquiera la vez en que unos chicos habían sido descubiertos causando alboroto en un bar durante su primer año. Sus ojos oscuros relampagueaban y parecía que en cualquier momento podría dar un golpe por los apretados que estaban sus nudillos, sus mejillas estaban pálidas y los miraba uno a uno, como si se tratara de una bestia escogiendo a su presa. El estómago se le encogió y luchó por no moverse o parpadear.

—El director Moore desea tener unas palabras con ustedes —dijo finalmente con aquella voz tan dura que usaba —, y luego no crean que se libran de nada, luego ustedes y yo tenemos una charla pendiente —O'Neill caminó hasta pararse junto a Violet en el preciso momento en que Moore, el director, hacía acto de presencia. Durante los casi dos años que ya llevaba allí el director Moore no les había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez, lo más alto que alguien había podido llegar en caso de un problema era el instructor o incluso el subdirector y coordinador, pero jamás Moore, supuso que algo realmente malo había pasado si es que sería el mismo director el que les hablaría.

Moore era un hombre alto, completamente calvo y pese a las arrugas de su rostro parecía como un viejo tronco, firme y derecho, se notaba aún la fortaleza de sus músculos con solo verlo caminar. El hombre se paró delante de ellos y con un ligero movimiento de muñeca una tarima apareció de la nada, el hombre subió alargando el silencio y la expectativa; cuando se giró para verlos su mirada furiosa intimidó a todos, incluso, pensó Harry, a su instructor O'Neill.

—Esta Academia tiene cientos de años —empezó a hablar el hombre con voz firme —, y todos los que se han graduado han sido hombres y mujeres de intachable comportamiento, orgullosos de la Academia donde se formaron, orgullosos de ser aurores y además capaces de hacer sentir orgullosa a esta institución por tenerlos entre sus alumnos, entre sus frutos. Sin embargo nosotros no podemos decir eso de ustedes, no podemos garantizar que tenemos un grupo de futuros aurores, porque ustedes no se comportan como tales. No. ¡Ustedes piensan que esto es un campamento, un lugar donde pueden divertirse, pues de ahora en adelante se acabó la mano blanda con todos ustedes!

"Tanto los alumnos de primer como de segundo año se encuentran castigados hasta el termino del curso, que será en tres meses: el diecinueve de julio, hasta entonces ningún alumno, bajo ningún concepto y sin ninguna excepción abandonara la Academia. Se agregará un turno más de entrenamientos nocturnos y también dos turnos los fines de semana, además de la obligación de estar preparados para cualquier práctica o simulación en la madrugada".

"Por demás está decir que aquellos compañeros que fueron implicados en tan vergonzoso comportamiento han sido expulsados, sin derecho a recomendación y que cualquiera que infrinja al menos una pequeña norma será expulsado también. No quiero volver a escuchar acerca de ningún problema con ustedes y espero no tener que volver a hablarles porque sería para expulsarlos, y créanme, aunque el Ministerio presione porque pronto le de un nuevo grupo de aurores no me importaría el expulsarlos a todos ustedes y empezar de nuevo. No nos arriesgaremos a dar al mundo mágico un grupo de ineptos y vulgares aurores que no serán capaces de realizar su trabajo de la manera adecuada".

Y dicho esto el hombre se giró y bajó del estrado, caminando con pasos firmes y molestos hacia el interior de los edificios, Harry sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y se preguntó si es qué se notaría mucho y si es qué sus demás compañeros se sentían igual de avergonzados. No le parecía justo, ellos no habían sido los que estaban de fiesta en el aula de Estrategias, ni los que habían hecho nada malo. ¿Por qué los tenían que castigar a ellos? Y de esa manera encima, sería como ser prisionero. Ya casi podía leer (menos mal que no había teléfono en la Academia y no le permitían usar la red flú para hablar con Noah) la sarta de reclamos que le enviaría el chico. Pero sus problemas con él era un tema en el cual no debía pensar de momento, por lo pronto debía concentrarse solo en vigilar que no lo expulsen.

El instructor de los alumnos de primer año se acercó hasta el profesor O'Neill e intercambiaron lo que al parecer eran tensas palabras, ante el aire contenido de los alumnos de primero y segundo, hasta que finalmente se alejaron.

Harry vio de reojo como el instructor de primero, cuyo nombre no sabía, daba la orden y los enviaba luego hacia dentro del edificio, esperó que al menos a ellos les dejaran descansar también, llevaban toda la tarde expuestos al frío de la ciudadela de prácticas.

—Deben ir a su habitación y prepararse para la cena, luego de eso tendrán que venir de vuelta al campo. Iniciaremos con las prácticas nocturnas —y dicho eso el hombre dio media vuelta y caminó con pasos rápidos hacia el interior del edificio.

Todos se miraron de manera interrogante antes de empezar a caminar, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, hasta el interior del edificio, al menos los dejarían tomar una ducha caliente y probar algo de comida antes de continuar con el entrenamiento.

En el pasillo del cuarto piso se cruzaron con el grupo de los alumnos de primer año, ellos aún eran un grupo mayor que el de Harry, aunque sabía que no por mucho, en el primer semestre había sido cuando más chicos y chicas habían desertado y habían sido expulsados. Pese a que por lo general los de primer año los miraban con respeto y hasta adoración en esta ocasión les dieron miradas hostiles y de reproche. Era como si ellos pensaran que los de segundo tenían la culpa de lo ocurrido.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su habitación se encontraron con Simak, luciendo su túnica y el cabello mojado, estaba aplicando un hechizo de calentamiento sobre sus ropas. Parecía algo enfadado.

—No hay agua caliente… no la habrá, creo —informó tiritando ligeramente.

—¿Por qué no usaste un hechizo de calentamiento en el agua? —preguntó algo brusco Edwin, como si el que Simak no lo hubiese hecho implicase una prueba de que tal vez el director Moore tuviera razón.

—¿No crees que lo hice? No se puede… Anda, congélate el culo mientras tratas de invocarlos.

—No me jodas, Simak —replicó Edwin.

—Ya paren —se metió Joel entre ellos, que ya parecían dispuestos a pelearse, a Harry le parecía raro, no que fueran los mejores amigos del mundo pero nunca los había visto tan agresivos —, acaban de expulsar a dos por pelearse y ahora todos estamos castigados hasta que el semestre termine, ¿qué quieren?, ¿qué nos quedemos encerrados hasta el fin de la carrera?

Edwin y Simak se dieron una mirada más de amenaza pero luego se apartaron, Simak continuó ordenando sus cosas en silencio mientras Edwin se metía al baño, los demás se miraban algo preocupados.

—Vamos, tenemos que cenar antes de que encuentren la forma de torturarnos —dijo Norman hacia Harry metiéndole prisas, el grito ahogado de Edwin los hizo correr a todos hacia el baño, donde Edwin desnudo y dentro de una de las regaderas tiritaba de frío.

—Puta agua de mierda —masculló con los dientes apretados y Harry arqueó una ceja, por lo general Edwin no se expresaba de esa manera.

—Se los dije —murmuró Simak, que se había acercado a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Edwin le dio una mirada molesta y apretó los dientes mientras terminaba de bañarse. Norman, Joel y Harry se dieron una mirada de valor antes de desprenderse de su ropa y meterse a las regaderas vacías.

Harry comprendió el por qué del grito de su amigo y el baño se lleno de una sarta de insultos hacia el agua helada, pensó que su cuerpo se acostumbraría al frío pero cuando su ducha (una de las más cortas que jamás había tomado) terminó, aún tiritaba de frío y sus uñas estaban azules.

Se aplicaron hechizos de calentamiento entre ellos y bajaron en silencio hacia el comedor, por la cara que tenían sus compañeros comprendieron que no eran los únicos a los que el agua se les había congelado.

Se sentó junto a Norman, Simak, Joel, Edwin y rápidamente se les unió Lisa, Larissa y Amber, ninguno habló ni mencionó nada. De reojo vio como Violet junto a Dashiell, Chris, Sebastián y Brian comentaban en murmullos algo, mirando hacia su mesa. Supuso que tal vez querían preguntarle a Simak qué era lo que había pasado en la sala de Estrategias, Harry también sentía curiosidad pero por la actitud de Simak parecía que nadie se enteraría, no muy pronto al menos. Se preguntó si es que no lo habrían sancionado por alguna estúpida razón y si esa era la razón de su mal humor.

Luego de la cena fueron llevados al campo, donde estuvieron practicando los ejercicios de rastreo hasta muy entrada la madrugada, el profesor O'Neill aún parecía demasiado furioso y junto con el profesor Hulme, Vibrad y Conklin se encargaron de plantear mil y un escenarios y prácticas. En uno de sus vuelos pudo ver al otro lado del campo a los de primer año sobre volando y realizando ejercicios que él recordaba haber hecho en su primer año. Se veían realmente agotados y se preguntó si es que no estarían esperando a que alguien cayese de la escoba por puro cansancio para dar por concluido el ejercicio.

—Cuidado, Potter —escuchó la voz de Dick y se agachó justo al tiempo que un rayo azul pasaba en donde unos momentos antes había estado su cabeza, sobre voló hacia donde Dick estaba, junto a Emma.

—Gracias.

—Ya, no te distraigas… —resopló Dick alejándose.

Ya casi estaba amaneciendo cuando se metieron a las camas, ninguno pensó siquiera en pasar por la ducha, tenían tan solo unas cuantas horas para dormir antes de tener que asistir a la primera clase de la mañana, Simak seguía de muy mal humor y todos los demás demasiado agotados para siquiera preguntar algo.

_Estos tres meses serán demasiado largos,_ suspiró Harry antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

*****

Draco se sentía cansado, demasiado cansado, las clases habían aumentado de ritmo y sentía que trataba de meter tanta información dentro de su cabeza que ésta pronto estallaría. Gael estaba en similar situación, ambos pasaban el tiempo libre en la biblioteca estudiando o en algún laboratorio preparando pociones y presentando prácticas. Sentía que el tiempo estaba volando y antes de darse cuenta le llegaron los primeros pedidos para fabricar pociones para el estrés, para estudiar mejor y para no dormir. Los exámenes de medio semestre estaban ya cerca, lo cual significaba mucho más trabajo aún.

—Yo te puedo ayudar —opinó Gael mirando la lista de pociones pendientes por preparar que Draco tenía sobre la cama.

—No quiero envenenar a nadie, no quedaría bien en mi registro —comentó Draco en broma, pues Gael lo ayudaba usualmente con las pociones, le gustaba porque tenía mucha paciencia y meticulosidad para hacerlas.

—¡Yo no envenenaría a nadie! —protestó Gael y Draco simplemente negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo el tener que ir precisamente esa tarde al Ministerio, a la sección de aurores para su visita mensual, pensó, con cierta ironía que ya tan solo le faltaba dos años de visitas obligatorias. Se metió al baño a terminar de cambiarse mientras Gael se quedaba en la habitación.

Como era ya su costumbre Gael fue hacia el escritorio y dando una última mirada a la puerta cerrada, abrió el cajón del lado izquierdo, una vez lo había abierto mientras buscaba una pluma y había encontrado allí la foto del chico del que seguramente Draco hablaba cuando decía que quería a alguien más.

Era guapo, no podía negarlo, algo desaliñado tal vez, lo que contrastaba mucho con la imagen de Draco, pero la forma como se miraban revelaba que realmente sí se querían. El rostro del chico se le hacía ligeramente conocido, pero no sabía de dónde, estaba seguro que no lo había visto en el campus, tal vez en el callejón Diagon. Draco no le había dicho nada más acerca del chico o la razón por la cual ya no podían estar juntos. Y le daba envidia y algo de celos que ese chico, pese a no estar cerca de Draco al menos ya por más de una año, fuera el merecedor de su fidelidad, y que él, que estaba tan cerca no pudiera obtener siquiera un poco de cariño y consuelo. Draco se lo había dejado en claro, no lo harían porque estaba mal, porque no quería lastimarlo y porque eran amigos, mejores amigos, había dicho y generalmente eso le bastaba, pero había veces en que sentía y quería más, aunque Draco se hiciera el que no se daba cuenta.

—Iré a conseguir los ingredientes que faltan para esto —explicó hacia Draco en el momento que salía del baño ya cambiado —, cuando vuelvas ven a mi habitación y podremos empezar con las más simples.

—Me parece bien, pero llegaré casi de madrugada, tengo trabajo.

—Cierto.

—No te preocupes, mañana puedo empezar, de todas maneras hoy adelantaré tareas.

—No te quedes hasta muy tarde —recomendó Gael mientras ambos salían ya por el pasillo hacia la salida.

—Sí, mamá —se burló Draco y Gael suspiró fastidiado.

—Lo digo por tu bien.

—Ya.

—Tal vez… —tentó ya pasando por la caseta de seguridad para que ambos pudieran salir, uno a comprar al callejón Diagon y el otro hacia el Ministerio —, yo te pueda esperar esta noche para ayudarte…

—No, no te preocupes, yo puedo solo —comentó Draco guardando la identificación dentro del morral, no prestando atención real a las palabras de su amigo. Sintió la mano de Gael sobre el hombro y levantó la vista interrogante

—Te veo —dijo el chico a modo de despedida antes de darle un ligero apretón y girarse para caminar hacia el lado opuesto al que Draco tenía que ir. Draco solo se encogió de hombros y se apresuró hacia la parada de buses.

*****

Cuando por fin pudo salir del Ministerio, lo hizo echando humo, mucho más furioso de lo que había estado en largo tiempo, le habían tocado Desai y Benoit, esos dos le tenían manía y siempre aprovechaban todas las oportunidades para burlarse de él y perjudicarlo; cuando salio eran ya las diez de la noche, debía estar en el trabajo desde las ocho así que, sintiéndose avergonzado, llamó a su jefa explicándole que se sentía muy enfermo y que apenas había podido llegar al teléfono, y que al día siguiente estaría allí puntual. Perpetua le había dado un largo discurso acerca de lo necesario y correcto que era que cumpla con al menos avisar temprano y que le descontaría ese día de trabajo.

Al menos ahora tendría tiempo de adelantar las pociones ya pedidas, calculó que Gael aún estaría despierto y fue directo a su habitación, tocó la puerta suavemente, para no molestar al resto del pasillo y Gael le dio una mirada asombrada cuando finalmente abrió.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó extrañado, había esperado sentirlo llegar cerca de media noche.

—Estúpidos aurores —masculló Draco.

—Oh… —Gael sabía sobre las visitas de Draco al Ministerio y lo poco que le gustaba hablar de ellas así que no comentó nada y lo invitó a pasar mientras sacaba de uno de los cajones una bolsa con una gran cantidad de ingredientes y se la pasaba a Draco —. Podremos adelantar pociones.

—Sí, podremos… ¿Vamos a mi habitación? Allí ya tengo el resto.

—Claro —Gael sacó un par de libros y algunos implementos más y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de Draco.

Trabajaron hasta muy entrada la madrugada, finalmente cuando apagaron el último caldero Gael sentía que los ojos se le cerraban solos, Draco, a su lado bostezaba y tenía los ojos rojos.

—Solo necesitamos dejar la poción antiestrés descansar hasta mañana al anochecer y tendremos todo listo —informó Draco desprendiéndose de su túnica.

—Y mañana tenemos clases —Gael recogió un par de libros y se acercó a Draco que ya estaba sentado sobre la cama desanudándose las zapatillas. Sin pensarlo mucho se arrodilló delante de él y Draco levantó la mirada algo alertado.

—Gael… —advirtió seriamente, pero Gael no se dio por aludido y con una mano temblorosa acarició la mejilla de Draco suavemente, la mirada que le dio no era ni remotamente parecida a la que le daba al chico de la fotografía, nunca había visto en Draco esa mirada o esa sonrisa, la forma como sus ojos brillaban… ni cuando sacaba una excelente nota o lograba algún proyecto muy difícil, esa mirada jamás había aparecido en su rostro en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, sintió algo quebrándose en su pecho. Entendió al fin que no había forma en que pudiera competir con él y que tal vez debería dejar de intentarlo.

—Eres un gran chico, ¿sabes? No dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario —susurró antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, Draco cerró los ojos y asintió suavemente, no sabiendo de dónde venía aquello, pero no queriendo alargar más la situación.

Finalmente Gael se puso en pie y suspiró.

—Antes de irte a desayunar mañana toca a mi puerta, algo me dice que me quedaré dormido —comentó ya casi en la salida.

—Claro, también haré de tu reloj despertador —replicó Draco, Gael le guiñó un ojo y salió.

Draco finalmente se desprendió del resto de su ropa y se puso el pijama, caminó hacia el escritorio y sacó la fotografía de Harry y él, la miró un largo instante y sonrió antes de meterse a la cama. Se quedó dormido inmediatamente, realmente sí estaba agotado.

*****

Aquellos siguientes tres meses efectivamente se sintieron largos y agotadores, incluso más que el tiempo que había pasado junto a sus amigos durante la guerra, tal vez la diferencia estaba en que en ese entonces no había tenido opción y él se guiaba por lo que pensaba que debía hacer en ese momento y en cambio ahora tenía que obedecer las ordenes de su instructor y de sus maestros, que estaban dispuestos a sacarles hasta las últimas fuerzas cada día. Aunque claro, siempre había una opción: renunciar, y nunca antes se había planteado el renunciar a nada antes, pero había algunas noches en que simplemente no podía evitar pensar que todo sería mucho más sencillo sí admitía que no podía más y abandonaba, y no era el único que había pensado así, después de un mes de ser sometidos a ese ritmo hubo la primera renuncia: Marielle Kerr, seguida dos semanas después por Richard Dick; Emma Wilkie, novia de Richard había dicho que el chico había aceptado un empleo en la destilería de su padre, donde hacían licores y durante varios días se vio triste y apática, aunque según les había comentado Géraldine, se sentía aliviada porque que Richard simplemente no podía soportar más el estar allí.

Los pormenores de lo ocurrido en aquella aula entre Malcolm Baddock y el chico de primer año no se conocieron hasta casi dos meses después de ser castigados, cuando finalmente Simak decidió contar lo ocurrido, aunque solo a sus compañeros de habitación: ocurrió una noche, entre susurros y con las luces apagadas. Harry y los demás habían quedado más que asombrados de escuchar que en verdad ambos chicos habían estado bebiendo durante toda la noche y que para el amanecer el chico de primero, que había invitado a Baddock, lo había querido besar, o tal vez mucho más, pero Baddock era mucho más alto y fuerte que él y lo había golpeado y lo hubiera terminado matando si Simak no llegaba a tiempo. También contó como luego Baddock lo había querido obligar a guardar silencio, a no buscar ayuda ni delatarlo, pero Simak no había podido evitarlo, se sentía culpable por haber traicionado a uno de sus compañeros pero el chico de primero estaba muy herido, inconsciente y había mucha sangre alrededor. Baddock había jurado vengarse si lo delataba pero Simak simplemente no pudo encubrirlo. Finalmente el chico de primero había quedado con algunas lesiones graves y ambos habían sido expulsados. Los comentarios entre los compañeros de habitación corrieron entre que Baddock era un idiota por aceptar una invitación para tomar estando en clases hasta que el chico de primero se lo tenía bien empleado por tener esas desviaciones y más aún por intentar forzar a otros a hacerlo. Harry tenía sus dudas acerca de lo que podía realmente haber pasado, recordó a Baddock en la escuela, era uno más de los que había reído de los insultos a Draco. Casi estuvo seguro que ese chico de primero había caído en una trampa de Baddock, una que le estalló en la cara al propio Baddock.

El tiempo libre que tenía (casi nulo) no le daba tiempo para seguir analizando aquel hecho y se dedicó mejor a responder las cartas de Andrómeda, Hermione y Ron y sobre todo de Noah.

Sus amigos habían tenido diversas reacciones sobre el castigo: Andrómeda había dicho que sabía lo que era estar allí por su hija y que no tirara la toalla, que tres meses se pasaban de manera rápida y que al final estaría agradecido por todo lo aprendido. Harry no dudaba en que al final aprendería mucho y que tres meses podían pasar relativamente rápido, aunque se negaba a creer que en algún momento de su vida agradecería ese tiempo encerrado.

Hermione se había mostrado indignada, le había escrito una larga carta donde le explicaba que ellos tenían derecho a protestar y reclamar porque aquella no había sido su falta y que no se dejaran amilanar por las ínfulas de poder de aquellos directores e instructores. Harry quemó esa carta lo más rápido posible, no necesitaba que cayera en manos extrañas o peligrosas.

Ron había sido más el amigo que esperaba, había llenado la carta diciendo lo mucho que lo lamentaba, lo malos que podían ser los aurores algunas veces y prometiéndole que en cuanto saliera ambos irían a volar y a pasar un buen rato con un par de cervezas.

Y Noah… Noah no había comprendido nada y por primera vez desde que lo conocía le instó a usar su nombre y su fama para que lo dejaran salir al menos una vez al mes a verlo; incluso dijo que podía sobornar a algunos de los vigilantes para que lo dejaran escapar. Cada tres días le llegaban cartas de él, diciéndole cuánto le extrañaba y cuánto ansiaba su regreso.

Harry finalmente le había dicho que se podía quedar en Grimmauld Place poco tiempo después de que le hubiera dicho que le quería, y al principio todo había sido bastante bueno, los desayunos en la cama, levantarse tarde junto a un cuerpo tibio, las conversaciones frente a la chimenea, incluso el ir a hacer las compras… Pero pronto, mucho más pronto de lo que Harry había pensado, todo empezó a parecer una rutina demasiado agobiante, y eso que se veían únicamente dos fines de semana al mes. No se había animado a contárselo a Mikel ni a los demás porque todos ellos parecieron muy contentos cuando les contaron que ahora eran novios, formales, exclusivos y todo. Así que el estar encerrado y por ende imposibilitado de ver a Noah durante tres meses le supo a un descanso, aunque sus cartas no daban tregua y si dejaba de contestar alguna la siguiente llegaba mucho más exigente, algunas veces, en casa, habían discutido, básicamente, según decía Noah, por la falta de interés de Harry en la relación, y durante esos tres meses en que permanecieron carteándose aquel reclamo aparecía al menos una vez a la semana. Harry estaba ya convencido de que se había equivocado al aceptar a Noah de esa manera, que esa no era la mejor forma de olvidar… Tal vez al salir pudiera decirle eso a Noah, pedirle que fueran amigos nuevamente, la pasaban muy bien como amigos.

Sin embargo cuando salió al fin de la Academia, terminando el primer semestre de su segundo año, no fue directo a casa, decidió pasar primero por un bar mágico donde se encontró a Mikel, que lucía algo cansado pero feliz de verlo de vuelta, intercambiaron algunas noticias; Mikel le comentó que Noah había estado pasando el tiempo con ellos, contando lo triste que estaba por su ausencia, Harry le contó lo que había pasado y ambos mantuvieron una larga conversación sobre la forma como los heterosexuales trataban a los gays y como siempre les querían echar la culpa de todo, hasta que de pronto, Harry no supo como, la conversación derivó en el caso de un paciente que había llegado aquella tarde y que había causado cierto alboroto en el hospital: Draco Malfoy.

*****

Gael ya se sabía los horarios de Draco de memoria, siempre le parecía admirable la capacidad del chico para organizarse y cumplir con el trabajo, la universidad, sus auditorias en el Ministerio e incluso la venta de algunas pociones por encargo. Trataba de estar siempre cerca, ayudándolo en todo lo posible, sobre todo en conseguir ingredientes, pues a Draco no le gustaba ir al callejón Diagon ni a ningún otro sitio mágico. En más de una ocasión Gael le había dicho que necesitaba salir más, mostrarse ante el mundo pero el chico siempre se negaba en redondo argumentando que tenía cosas mucho más serias que hacer que tratar de socializar con un mundo que no le quería. Fue por eso que en aquella tarde de julio, en que Draco debía volver a las seis de la tarde y no apareció, intuyó que algo extraño podía estar pasando. Esperó a que la clase de la noche, a la que Draco debía asistir, terminara para salir en busca de su amigo.

Conocía la dirección donde quedaba el supermercado en el que Draco trabajaba, lo había acompañado un par de veces y, a diferencia de Draco, él sí tenía licencia para aparecerse así que obvió la parte del autobús y en un instante apareció a unas cuantas calles del lugar.

Avanzó con pasos rápidos pero a tan solo dos calles supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal: había varios camiones de bomberos y ambulancias muggles llegando y saliendo, una gran cantidad de gente rodeando la calle en donde la tienda quedaba y una gran humareda saliendo del sitio. Corrió lo más a prisa que pudo hasta llegar lo más cerca posible, a través de la barricada formada por cintas amarillas y algunos policías pudo averiguar que al parecer una fuga de gas había hecho volar la tienda, que había una decena de muertos y muchos heridos y que por suerte ya nadie quedaba dentro del local, aparentemente. Finalmente le dieron la dirección de un par de hospitales a donde habían sido trasladados los heridos y de la morgue donde los muertos habían sido llevados. Negándose a pensar en esa última opción tomó un taxi hasta el primer hospital que le habían mencionado, había una gran cantidad de familiares y amigos preguntando por los pacientes y esperó por más de media hora hasta que alguien le confirmó que en ese hospital no había ningún Draco Malfoy registrado.

Con el pánico mucho más latente llegó hasta el segundo hospital, donde tuvo que esperar más de media hora hasta que una regordeta y mal humorada enfermera ubicó en el ordenador que Draco Malfoy había sido recogido por sus parientes y trasladado a una clínica privada.

Gael sabía que Draco no tenía parientes ni amigos y luego de pensarlo un momento cayó en cuenta de que lo más probable fuera que los aurores lo hubieran ido a buscar y trasladado a San Mungo por el tema del secreto mágico.

Le fue difícil averiguar dónde quedaba San Mungo, tuvo que volver a la Universidad y buscar en los libros de información hasta que encontró la manera de ingresar al lugar.

Por fin en el lugar empezó a preguntar por Draco y por su estado, las enfermeras lo mandaron de piso en piso hasta que finalmente una le dijo que estaba en el área de Aurores y detenidos. Gael no entendió la razón por la cual podría estar detenido, pero no se quedó a preguntar, y corrió lo más posible hasta que dio con la habitación de Draco; en el último piso. Era un pasillo largo y blanco, en la puerta había un par de hombres con cara de pocos amigos. Tuvo que someterse al pequeño interrogatorio de los hombres, sabía que ellos conocían la historia de Draco y que no podía argumentar ser ningún pariente lejano así que dijo la verdad, que era su amigo y que al menos quería saber su estado. Los aurores, que ahora lo miraban de manera mucho peor, lo hicieron esperar durante mucho rato más en las afueras de la habitación hasta que una enfermera salió, cargando unos cuantos frascos de pociones vacías.

La mujer sí era amable y no se negó a darle información e incluso lo dejó entrar, pese a la mirada molesta de los dos hombres de la puerta, aduciendo que el paciente necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara y que si los aurores no lo iban a hacer al menos deberían dejar que Gael lo hiciera.

Gael entró a la habitación mientras la enfermera le terminaba de contar que Draco se encontraba fuera de peligro, que sus pulmones habían sido ya limpiados del humo que había aspirado y que las heridas habían sido sanadas, que dormiría al menos unas doce horas más, hasta que todos sus órganos se encontraran funcionando en condiciones óptimas y que si deseaba podía pasar la noche allí. Gael no necesitó que se lo repitieran y se acomodó en un pequeño sofá, delante de la cama de Draco, observándolo dormir, su rostro parecía mucho más pálido que antes, sin embargo el que su pecho subiera y bajara a un ritmo constante y que los hechizos alrededor le indicaran que todo estaba funcionando bastante bien lo hicieron sentirse aliviado. Inspeccionó el cuerpo de su amigo: tenía las manos y los dedos rojos e hinchados, como si se hubiera quemado, una sábana blanca delgada lo cubría hasta el pecho, donde se veían unos cuantos arañones y cortes.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —susurró inútilmente hacia la nada.

*****

Harry trató de no aparentar preocupación mientras Mikel le contaba que había ocurrido una explosión en un supermercado muggle y que al parecer Draco había estado allí. Que había quedado algo herido y que había respirado mucho humo, que los aurores lo habían sacado del hospital muggle y lo habían llevado a San Mungo, pero al área de detenidos, porque sospechaban que él podía haber creado la explosión.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —preguntó Harry tratando de entender el razonamiento de los aurores.

—Al parecer usó un hechizo en el lugar, pero honestamente creo que lo debe haber hecho para salir de allí, cualquiera lo haría. No sé mucho al respecto, yo entiendo que ese chico es hijo de Lucius Malfoy y un ex mortífago, aunque Butler, la medibruja que lo atendió, aseguró que no llevaba la marca… aunque claro, este tema lo debes entender tú mejor que yo… supongo que cuando aquel que no debe ser nombrado murió la marca desapareció.

—No, Malfoy no tenía la marca… nunca la recibió —comentó Harry —¿Entonces él está bien aunque detenido?

—Lo interrogaran mañana que despierte, según sé, hay dos aurores custodiándolo… Ya sabes, en el séptimo piso se creó un ala para aurores y detenidos, es curioso que ambos vayan al mismo sitio…

—¿En serio? No lo sabía —contestó Harry tomando en cuenta la información de Mikel y ya planeando como escabullirse por San Mungo, necesitaba ver a Draco, asegurarse de que en verdad estaba bien, que no estaba mal herido y luego… luego seguir de cerca lo que ocurriera con él, no creía que Draco pudiera volar un sitio muggle a propósito… Pero… — ¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy en un supermercado muggle?

—Traía un uniforme, dicen que allí trabaja, aunque no lo imagino trabajando allí…

—¿Trabajar?

—Lo sé, suena raro, pero no creo que estuviera haciendo nada malo, es decir, está bajo libertad de prueba y dicen que ha hecho algunas cosas malas en el pasado pero Malfoy fue el que obtuvo la beca de fabricante de pociones de La Universidad Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, supongo que debe ser muy capaz para poder llegar a obtenerla, conozco varios que postularon y no se acercaron siquiera un poco a ganar, no creo que quiera arriesgar el futuro que puede obtener con ese título por tonterías como esas.

—Sí, la obtuvo en el último año de la escuela.

—¿Estudiaste con él? Debe tener tu edad.

—Ajá… Escucha Mikel, ya debo ir a casa… ¿nos vemos mañana?

—Claro, anda y consuela a Noah que está más que impaciente por verte. Mándale saludos.

—Ya… nos vemos.

Harry salió con prisas del lugar, solo una idea en la cabeza, ver a Draco; asegurarse de que estaba bien.

*****

Gael escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, frunció el ceño por la interrupción y miró hacia Draco que aún seguía durmiendo profundamente.

No contestó, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió de un solo tirón, fuera estaban los dos aurores conversando junto a una bruja de mediana edad, Gael la conocía, la había visto un par de veces era Dora Williams, asistente social de la universidad, lucía una túnica clara y el cabello, que por lo general estaba recogido en un moño, suelto sobre los hombros, supuso que la habían pillado fuera de la universidad.

—Señor, Eytinge, interesante encontrarlo aquí —dijo la mujer en cuanto Gael cerró la puerta para darle tranquilidad a Draco.

—Buenas noches, señora Williams. Estoy cuidando a Draco, él y yo somos amigos…

La señora levantó una ceja y le dio una mirada fastidiada antes de asentir y volver hacia los aurores.

—Como les decía, Draco Malfoy es estudiante modelo y tiene permiso para trabajar en ese sitio, incluso tengo su horario de trabajo y esta tarde le tocaba estar allí hasta las cinco, así que no veo la razón para que lo tengan detenido, este tipo de publicidad le hace mucho daño a la Universidad, sobre todo porque ustedes no tienen ninguna prueba de que el chico haya volado ese supermercado.

Gael, que por un instante se había sentido aliviado de que la mujer defendiera a su amigo se enfureció mucho.

—¿Creen que él voló la tienda esa?

Uno de los aurores le dio una mirada de desdén mientras que el otro lo ignoró y se dirigió a la señora.

—Pues no es nuestra culpa que le den becas de estudios a mortífagos, estaba en la escena del crimen, rodeado de muggles, a los que antes decía aborrecer y el Ministerio tiene derecho a sospechar.

—Tal vez a sospechar pero no ha comunicarlo a la prensa, no crea que somos tontos, señor…

—Ramsden —se identificó uno de los aurores.

—Señor, Ramsden, tenemos contactos y sabemos que de alguna extraña manera la noticia se ha colado al diario "El Profeta" y a "Inglaterra mágica hoy", y supongo que algunos otros más.

—Ellos deben informar ¿no? Que un mortífago ha vuelto a las andadas, para que la comunidad lo sepa.

—Él no es un mortífago, es un alumno de nuestra universidad y no tienen porqué tenerlo detenido —defendió la mujer, Gael supo, por su tono de voz, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Sí, él solo trabaja allí para poder pagar sus gastos ya que ustedes le arrebataron todo lo que su familia tenía, ¿por qué no lo pueden dejar en paz? —intervino Gael.

—Ese no es tu asunto —contestó el segundo auror. Gael abrió la boca para replicar pero en ese momento una enfermera caminó hacia ellos y se paró delante de la puerta de la habitación.

—Lo siento, debo revisar al paciente —dijo con voz aburrida, ninguno de ellos la tomó realmente en serio, Gael se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar antes de continuar con sus réplicas.

*****

La enfermera entró a la habitación y se quedó de pie muy quieta, mirando hacia la ventana. Un instante después Harry salía debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, le dio una mirada de disculpa a la enfermera.

—Lo siento, sé que no debería hacerlo… —negó con la cabeza, la mujer no podía entender lo que decía, no bajo el hechizo.

Pensó que las personas que estaban afuera aún demorarían mucho más en regresar, parecían en medio de una discusión, se preguntó quienes serían y qué tendría que ver con Draco, al cual no se había animado a ver aún, no con la enfermera allí. Levantó la varita y le ordenó con el pensamiento que volviera a la estación de enfermeras, donde la había encontrado, la mujer ni siquiera parpadeó y pronto estuvo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Harry solo con Draco.

Harry caminó con algo de temor en la habitación oscura, ahora viendo lo que no había querido ver al entrar: el cuerpo de Draco sobre la cama, cubierto apenas con una sábana blanca, y rodeado de hechizos y frascos de pociones. Dejó caer la capa en el piso y avanzó hasta la cama, lamentaba que las luces estuvieran tan bajas como para no poder apreciar lo suficiente a Draco, pero luego de no haberlo visto por dos años aquello bastaba.

Con un dedo tembloroso acarició la mejilla, su piel seguía tan suave como antes, aunque su cabello parecía más corto, sus labios estaban apenas rosados, en el pecho había un par de cortes y golpes, los brazos tenían moratones en varios puntos, supuso que por la forma como lo habían jalado para sacarlo de aquel incendio. Recordó entonces la forma cómo en la última batalla lo había sacado de aquel incendio y se preguntó si es que Draco no había rememorado aquel terrible momento que no le gustaba recordar, esperó que no, que lo hubieran sacado antes de que se asustara demasiado.

Con sus dedos acarició el hombro y siguió bajando, pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba esa piel y lamentando no poder verlo a los ojos, no poder escucharlo, Draco siempre tenía algo que decir, nunca se quedaba quieto hasta conseguir la última palabra, sonrió un poco por ese recuerdo. Sus dedos llegaron a la muñeca y luego hasta los dedos, hinchados y con ampollas, supuso entonces que tal vez había tenido que agarrar o empujar algo muy caliente para poder salir de aquel sitio.

Suspiró profundamente y miró todo lo que pudo ver, empapándose de su imagen: de como su pecho subía y bajaba, de como su rostro parecía tan sereno y de la forma como sus labios dejaban escapar el aire lentamente… Un ruido a la izquierda lo hizo girar con rapidez, levantando la varita en posición de ataque, soltó un jadeo cuando descubrió que en la puerta ya cerrada estaba uno de los chicos que había visto afuera discutiendo y que además lo miraba de manera amenazante.

*****

La enfermera salió unos instantes después mientras la señora Williams seguía diciéndole a los aurores que si no quitaban el título de "Detenido" al señor Malfoy entonces la directora de la universidad, la señora Cassandra Davenant, tendría que ir en persona a quejarse con el jefe de aurores por un tratamiento tan inadecuado.

Ninguno de los aurores se inmutó siquiera ante la amenaza y finalmente la señora Williams dijo que no podía hablar con personas tan intransigentes y se marchó dejándole a Gael una tarjeta para que pudiera localizarla en su casa en cualquier momento si es que algo llegaba a cambiar en la situación de Draco o si es que tenía algún problema y advirtiéndole que no debía hablar con ningún periodista.

—Y tú, niño, si vas a cuidar a tu… amiguito, mejor métete de una vez, antes que nos desanimemos —le dijo uno de los aurores, Gael no necesitó que se lo repitieran y comprendió al fin en toda su extensión porque Draco detestaba tanto a esos hombres, realmente eran despreciables.

Entró a la habitación tratando de no hacer sonido alguno y en cuanto cerró la puerta y giró vio a un chico extraño sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Ni siquiera van a esperar a que despierte para interrogarlo? —preguntó a la defensiva, importándole muy poco que el chico le apuntara con una varita y caminando hasta la cama de Draco dispuesto a hacer que ese tipo sacara las manos de encima de su amigo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Harry bajando la varita pero no apartando la mano que tenía sobre el brazo de Draco.

—Tú eres el que no debe estar aquí, así que… —Gael se detuvo abruptamente y abrió los ojos sorprendido, tenía el cabello mas largo y parecía mucho más fuerte que antes pero… sí, estaba seguro que se trataba de él. ¿Qué demonios quería ese chico con su amigo? Ya lo había dejado solo demasiado tiempo, no podía permitir que ahora regresara, no cuando Draco tenía una vida copada y sin sobrante de tiempo para ex novios con sentimientos de culpa.

—Lo siento, no quería molestar, ¿no sabes quien soy? —preguntó Harry cambiando el tono a uno más calmado.

—¿Por qué habría de saberlo? —preguntó Gael cruzándose de brazos —, y suelta a Draco.

—No eres de aquí ¿cierto? —cuestionó Harry obviando la orden del chico pero maquinando ya que probablemente ese era el "novio" del que Neville había hablado, y maldición, era demasiado lindo y guapo y eso solo lo hacía sentir mucho más furioso y posesivo —, lo digo por tu acento.

—Y tú no deberías estar aquí, así que si no quieres que llame a los aurores de afuera…

—De acuerdo, mi nombre es Harry Potter, soy amigo de Draco y…

—¿Potter? —interrumpió Gael —¿Potter el que mató a Voldemort?

—Definitivamente no eres de aquí, muy pocos se animan a decir ese nombre, a Draco no le gusta hacerlo…

—No lo sé, no hablamos de eso —Gael sintió un retortijón más, el chico del que Draco estaba enamorado, al que decía querer y por el que decía valía la pena cualquier sacrificio no era otro más que Harry Potter, empezaba a entender en algo la razón por la cual no estaban juntos, seguramente Potter no podía dejarse ver con Draco, menos con todos los antecedentes que cargaba encima, seguro que sería una muy mala imagen para "El Gran Héroe".

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó Harry, sintiéndose amenazado por la mirada que le daba el chico, incluso se había vuelto mucho más ruda.

—Sí, lo está, y lo estará más si es que lo dejas en paz, él no necesita que vengas a verlo o a darle migajas de tu tiempo.

—Yo no le quiero dar migajas de nada… Hablas demasiado sin estar enterado de nada, ¿sabes?

—¿Y tú sabes que es a mi novio al que estás tocando? Y eso no me gusta para nada —. Bien, había mentido, pero no soportaba estar delante de él, no después de saber que era el Grandioso Harry Potter, el que había abandonado a su amigo.

Harry lo miró fijamente un instante y luego miró hacia Draco. _Novio_, había dicho novio, ese chico había conseguido que Draco se mantuviera a su lado, había logrado… lo que él no había podido lograr. Retrocedió un paso y luego otro, alejándose de la cama y sintiendo que se alejaba de Draco también, como una confirmación de que lo había perdido, quizá ya para siempre.

—No sabía que él y tú…

—Desde hace casi un año —mentía descaradamente, lo sabía, pero ya qué, no dejaría que ese chico se acercara a Draco, le diera esperanzas y luego lo lastimara.

—Claro —asintió Harry —¿Cuándo le darán de alta? —preguntó queriendo obtener toda la información posible para volver a casa tranquilo —¿No tiene heridas graves?

—Tuvo un corte grande a la altura del hígado, no saben si porque calló contra algo al momento de la explosión o si porque se lastimó al querer salir, respiró mucho humo, pero ambos problemas ya han sido solucionados, realizó un hechizo, un aguamentí, aunque puede haber sido más de uno, con esos aurores nunca se sabe —masculló eso último mirando a la puerta con enojo —. Mañana en la tarde despertará y podrá volver a casa en un par de días más… Él no te necesita, y si eso era todo lo que querías saber…

—Yo… —Harry se alejó por completo de la cama de Draco y caminó hasta donde había dejado la capa de invisibilidad, la tomó entre las manos y miró hacia Draco y hacia Gael de manera alternativa —. Supongo que… — resopló y de pronto se sintió demasiado cansado, como si todo el peso del mundo cayera sobre sus hombros e hiciera que la espalda le pesara y las piernas se le doblaran. Pese a la mirada de rabia de Gael se acercó hasta Draco y le dio una última mirada, se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de retroceder y ponerse la capa sobre los hombros.

—¿Así es cómo entraste? —preguntó Gael asombrado porque el chico tuviera una capa de invisibilidad, sabía que eran muy escasas y caras.

—Más o menos… No me dijiste tu nombre.

—Gael, me llamo Gael Eytinge, no te mentiré y te diré que me da gusto conocerte…

—¿Draco te ha hablado de mí? —esa pregunta, sabía Harry, era solo con deseos de alimentar más su dolor.

—Sé que lo conoces, creo que de la escuela, ¿acaso había algo más que decir de ti?

Y sí, dolió que Draco no lo haya mencionado, que ni siquiera haya admitido su existencia o la relación que tuvieron. _¿Qué si había algo más que decir de él?_ Él podría llenar libros enteros de cosas que decir acerca de Draco, de los sentimientos que lo ligaban a él… deseó tener un cigarro a la mano, o tal vez un trago de whisky, eso le haría bien. Se forzó a hablar con tranquilidad pese al nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta:

—Me iré si es que abres la puerta por alguna razón y así no sospechan de que la puerta se abrió sola…

—Encantado —respondió Gael aliviado de que al fin Potter decidiera irse.

—Y, Gael —agregó en el último momento quitándose la capa de encima una vez más —, no le digas que estuve aquí, no quiero importunarlo…

—De acuerdo.

Harry sacó del bolsillo una tarjeta y la encantó para que apareciera su dirección y la forma cómo llegar.

—Si alguna vez… si pasa algo y Draco necesita ayuda… cualquier tipo de ayuda…

—No la necesitará —interrumpió Gael con voz cortante, negándose a recibir la tarjeta de manos de Harry.

—Uno nunca sabe… si le pasara algo y yo pudiera hacer cualquier cosa… incluso si tú necesitaras ayuda…

Gael puso los ojos en blanco, ansioso porque Potter se largara de una buena vez, tomó de mala manera la tarjeta y se la metió en el bolsillo, pensando en quemarla a la primera oportunidad.

—Demás está decirte que lo cuides mucho ¿verdad?

—Sí, está demás.

Harry no contestó nada y se metió nuevamente bajo la capa, Gael abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, esperando el tiempo suficiente para que Potter saliera.

—Hey, ¿ahora qué pasa? —preguntó Ramsden con voz fastidiada.

—¿Por casualidad no irán por café? —preguntó Gael con voz falsamente amable, un gruñido fue la respuesta de ambos hombres —. De acuerdo, yo solamente preguntaba —dijo antes de volver a meterse en la habitación.

Permaneció el resto de la noche despierto, recordando con detalle la conversación con Potter y jugueteando con la tarjeta, leyó la dirección muchas veces, incluso el pequeño mapa de cómo llegar. Cuando el sol salió guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo y pese a sus iniciales intenciones de quemarla no lo hizo, sin imaginar que esa tarjeta le ayudaría algún tiempo después.

*****

Harry salió de San Mungo envuelto en una nube de incredulidad, por haber visto a Draco después de tanto tiempo, por la situación en la que lo había visto y por Gael, por ese chico lindo y posesivo al que Draco dejaba que lo llamase novio.

Pese a saber que Noah posiblemente lo esperaba desde muchas horas antes, no volvió inmediatamente a casa, estuvo en los bares muggles, bebiendo en exceso, recordando y sintiéndose más miserable a cada momento. Ya el cielo clareaba cuando el barman de uno de esos bares lo puso en un taxi rumbo a Grimmauld Place.

Intentó abrir la puerta un par de veces hasta que Kreacher apareció y la abrió mágicamente, en el inicio de las escaleras estaba Noah, mirándolo acusadoramente y Harry no pudo hacer nada más que derrumbarse a sus pies y empezar a sollozar un momento antes de quedarse dormido.

Claro que esa última parte no la recordaba, ni Noah se la haría recordar jamás, aunque sí era un recuerdo que Noah tendría muy presente, sobre todo la forma como _su _Harry llamaba a ese tal Draco. Tendría que investigar un poco más sobre él en el futuro. Seguramente ese era el chico del que Harry había estado enamorado. Aunque por la forma como regresó aquella noche Noah empezó a sospechar que aún estaba demasiado enamorado de él, que pese a todos sus esfuerzos no lograría que Harry lo olvidara.

*****

**

* * *

**

**Comentarios:**

**Nancy**

Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gusten las frases del inicio, esa de Neruda que me mencionas es muy significativa para mí también.

Un beso y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy.

XD

**Shadow Lestrange**

Hola!

Gracias por tu comentario… Ya ves que ahora Harry tiene más que suposiciones y chismes… creo que lo que ahora te fastidiará será la actitud de Gael.

Draco es alguien muy reservado, si abrió su corazón hacia Gael es porque ya lo considera un amigo y siendo honestos, es lo que necesita ahora, alguien que esté a su lado, para que no ande tan solo, eso tampoco es bueno.

Un beso desde Lima, viste que ya actualicé hoy viernes, aunque casi al limite XD

***

* * *

**

Gracias a todos por leer…

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que habían teorías por allí respecto a qué significaba el título y les adelanto que en el siguiente sí sabremos cómo es que fue el accidente muggle.

En este momento me pongo a responder los comentarios atrasados, pensé que les gustaría más tener el capítulo así que mientras lo leen yo me pongo a contestar.

El siguiente capítulo: "DE VENGANZAS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS"

Un beso y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me alegran, así que vamos, alégrenme un poco y déjenme su opinión.

Actualizaré en el horario antiguo, si todo sale bien, el lunes a media noche.

Zafy.


	29. LIBRO TRES: CAPÍTULO 29: DE VENGANZAS Y

Hola a todos, ¿qué tal el fin de semana?

Espero que la hayan pasado bien, que se hayan divertido, relajado y recargado fuerzas para la semana que ya inicia…

Como siempre les agradezco los comentarios dejados, me alegran bastante el día…

Ahora a leer:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: "CAMINOS"**

**CAPÍTULO 29: "DE VENGANZAS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS"**

**

* * *

**

_Nunca son tan peligrosos los hombres como cuando se vengan de los crímenes que ellos han cometido._

_Sándor Márai (1900-1989) Escritor húngaro._

_

* * *

_

_Inglaterra, julio del 2001_

El sol le dio de lleno en el rostro y Harry gruñó fastidiado antes de girarse completamente y cubrirse con la manta, un dolor de cabeza amenazó con aparecer y suspiró tratando de alejarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde; un dolor, lamentablemente demasiado conocido, empezó en sus sienes, martillando en su cabeza, sintió el cuerpo pesado. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, parpadeando un par de veces hasta que pudo enfocar la vista en la puerta del baño. Del baño de su habitación. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí, ni siquiera en cuantos bares y sitios había estado la noche anterior. Al menos, pensó, esta vez había llegado hasta su propia habitación y no a la de un desconocido.

—Veo que el niño ya se despertó —dijo la voz, excesivamente chillona para esa hora de la mañana y esa situación, de Noah.

Harry gruñó nuevamente y se cubrió el rostro con las sábanas. Seguramente lo que seguiría sería una sarta de reclamos y protestas por no haber llegado la noche anterior a la hora pactada.

—Tengo poción anti resaca, vamos beberla te hará bien —recomendó Noah, aún usando ese tono fastidiado y acercándose a la cama, había estado toda la mañana despierto, tratando de resolver el siguiente paso a seguir.

—Eso estaría bien —contestó Harry vencido por el dolor de cabeza y destapándose, Noah le extendió el pequeño vial que bebió rápidamente, tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar por el desagradable sabor y el exceso de alcohol.

—Duerme un poco más, cuando quieras desayunar me avisas.

—Gracias —suspiró Harry aliviado por haber evitado la discusión, por el momento al menos.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como la habitación se oscurecía, seguramente Noah había cerrado las cortinas. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y luego solo silencio. Silencio pesado y abrumante. Silencio que hacía que sus pensamientos y recuerdos afloraran mucho más rápido, mucho más claros.

El rostro enojado del lindo novio de Draco; sus palabras, la imagen de Draco sobre la cama. El saber que definitivamente ahora sí lo había perdido, siempre había tenido la idea, la remota y tal vez loca idea de que algún día, por alguna casualidad de la vida, se encontrarían y que entonces ambos ya no serían un par de jóvenes con mucho por vivir sino dos personas que entendían que debían estar juntas. Era lo que Draco había dicho en su carta… era lo que él había creído. Lo que había querido creer.

Convencido de que no podría seguir durmiendo salió de la cama y abrió la puerta del armario, cuando Noah se había mudado había tenido que esconder unas cuantas cosas, todas en una caja de madera oscura, en el fondo del armario, solo Harry la podía ver o sacar. Y esa mañana, después de mucho tiempo lo hizo.

Se sentó en la cama y vació el contenido: una gran pila de fotos, un par de notas y un pergamino mucho más largo y arrugado. Sus manos fueron directo a ese pergamino, a la carta de Draco…

_…Sé que ahora crees que soy cruel, que solo estoy escapando, pero no es así, supongo que soy algo cobarde, pero prefiero serlo a dañarte. A arruinarte._

_Quién sabe, este mundo no es tan ancho como dicen y nos queda mucho tiempo de vida, algún día, en algún momento tal vez tú y yo nos crucemos y tal vez allí las cosas sean diferentes y entonces tú y yo podríamos retomar esto… tal vez. _

_O tal vez no, pero lo importante aquí, Harry, es que en nuestro momento, durante estos últimos meses en que estuvimos juntos fuimos felices, y eso es lo que quiero que recuerdes de mí, no las peleas o esta carta siquiera, sino que tú y yo tuvimos un tiempo, que lo disfrutamos, que te quise y me quisiste, aunque ahora las cosas no puedan funcionar más… aunque ese tiempo de compartir haya llegado a su fin. Quiero que lo entiendas… _

—Pues no —dijo Harry sin animarse a continuar leyendo, arrugando la carta y metiéndola de mala manera en la caja de madera, encima colocó de forma descuidad los demás recuerdos —. No lo entiendo, Draco, no lo comprendo. Debiste saber que no lo haría, que no sabía que había un tiempo limite para nosotros… tú sabías que te quería… que te quiero… Debiste… ¡Debiste saberlo, maldita sea! — exclamó con furia y apretando los puños un instante para calmarse. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y su mirada se detuvo en una foto de Draco: sentado en la parte de afuera de un restaurante, Harry recordó lo mucho que habían reído aquella tarde, antes de tomarle la foto. En un inicio Draco se había negado a dejarse fotografiar, aduciendo que no se le veía bien bajo el sol, pese a todo Harry había logrado tomar la foto y había quedado bastante bien, con un Draco sonriente a pesar de todo, el viento agitando un poco su cabello y con sus ropas muggles que lo hacían ver tan sexy. Draco sí aparecía muy bien bajo el sol, Draco saldría muy bien en cualquier lugar o momento. Acarició con un par de dedos la imagen del Draco sonriente, recordando lo bien que se había sentido durante ese viaje, lo mucho que habían compartido…

Negó con la cabeza por sus pensamientos y guardó nuevamente la caja en el armario, se sintió mucho más cansado y se metió a la cama, cubriéndose completamente con la sábana; con la mente en Draco y en cómo estaría ahora y en si es que acaso ya había despertado, se durmió.

Cuando un par de horas más tarde Noah entró a la habitación encontró a Harry aún durmiendo, no parecía del todo relajado, pero al menos seguía descansando, después de como había llegado la noche anterior no le extrañaba para nada eso.

Aquel día Harry no se levantó, permaneció metido en su cama, en medio de un sueño ligero, recordando a Draco; aún en la noche, cuando Noah se metió en la cama desnudo y se abrazó a él no pudo dejar de pensar en él, fingió dormir por el resto de la madrugada, ignorando las sutiles insinuaciones de su amante y cuando el sol salió una vez más y sintió a Noah alejarse siguió allí, metido en la cama, de pronto el levantarse y hacer algo más que estar allí, pensando en Draco, no le apetecía para nada.

*****

_Había estado bromeando con Jéremie y Nancy respecto a la fiesta que harían el sábado por el cumpleaños de Javier, un chico que trabajaba en almacén desde hacía varios años, se rumoreaba que podría ascender muy pronto. _

_—En serio, chicos, estudiaré —decía Draco en voz queda mientras la cajera, una chica nueva, le cobraba a una clienta una gran cantidad de golosinas. _

_—Y además de estudiar para obtener el premio Nóbel de química ¿no haces nada más? —le bromeó Jéremie, que estudiaba administración de negocios internacionales o algo por el estilo, Draco no estaba muy seguro aunque sí de que el chico se lo había dicho antes. _

_Draco gruñó suavemente por la broma y terminó de meter los chocolates y galletas en las bolsas plásticas, él por lo general no asistía a las fiestas que organizaban, siempre decía que tenía que estudiar y que no contaba con tiempo libre, aunque sí había ido a unas cuantas, sobre todo de los que mejor le caían, y aún así no las había disfrutado tanto: se dedicaba a anclarse en una esquina con una botella de cerveza en la mano, que no acabaría hasta casi la hora de marchar, conversar con todos los que se le acercaban y negarse a bailar, antes de media noche por lo general ya enrumbaba a casa. Javier era siempre amable con él, varias veces habían compartido el tiempo de descanso y le había ayudado cuando recién había empezado a trabajar, sobre todo con los nombres y la ubicación de las cosas dentro de la tienda. Sí, tal vez no sería mala idea dejarse ver por allí aunque sea un rato, siempre podría excusarse diciendo lo lejos que quedaba su dormitorio o lo mucho que tenía que estudiar. _

_La señora cargando dos bolsas llenas de dulces abandonó la caja y a continuación un anciano algo gruñón empezó a meterle prisas a la chica nueva, Draco abrió la boca para decirle a Jéremie que tal vez sí iría a la fiesta por un rato cuando una luz potente iluminó uno de los lados de la tienda, no tuvo tiempo a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, ni siquiera de pensarlo, antes de que su cuerpo fuera impulsado hacia atrás con fuerza. Le pareció e incluso en el futuro no estuvo del todo seguro, de haber escuchado el sonido de una explosión, sintió un ardor en el estómago y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose atontado, para darse cuenta de que se había chocado con uno de los parantes donde estaban los números de atención para despachos y que se había lastimado. Emitió un pequeño ¡Oh! antes de levantar la vista, de pronto todo estaba lleno de un humo negro, mucho más negro de lo que jamás había pensado que el humo podía ser, y luego los gritos… los gritos de gente, de gente que él conocía y gente que él no conocía… pedidos de auxilio, de socorro. Draco solo tuvo una idea en la cabeza. Debía salir de ese sitio. Y lo más pronto posible. _

_Un gran calor llenó la habitación y Draco entendió: estaban en un incendio, instintivamente miró hacia arriba, pero no había nadie volando en una escoba para salvarlo. Ahora no había nadie allí para sacarlo. Con toda la fuerza que pudo se impulsó del mueble metálico donde había caído, apenas y fue conciente del dolor de sus manos, solo de que estaba ahora en la sección de verduras, bastante alejado de donde la caja en que ayudaba quedaba. _

_El fuego fue mucho más notorio conforme quería avanzar y el maldito humo no lo dejaba ver nada, sin siquiera pensarlo sacó la varita del bolsillo oculto de su pantalón y susurró con voz ahogada: ¡Aguamentí! Una y otra vez, tratando de abrirse camino entre las llamas que parecían llenar todo el lugar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así: apartando llamaradas y dando tumbos, tratando de llegar a alguna de las salidas, sintió que algunas personas lo empujaban y trató de mantener el paso pese a que chocó y tropezó un par de veces hasta que no pudo mantenerse más en pie y cayó nuevamente; el piso húmedo ofrecía cierto alivio sobre sus manos quemadas, se dio cuenta de que posiblemente esos aparatos que arrojaban agua en caso de fuego, sobre los que le habían hablado en una de las charlas de seguridad que le habían obligado a oír estaba funcionando. Sintió cierto alivio. Esas cosas se suponía que apagaban el fuego ¿cierto? Pronto todo estaría frío y no habría más fuego, pero no fue así. El tiempo se le hizo interminable mientras trataba de tomar cortas bocanadas de aire por el ardor que ese humo causaba en su nariz y su garganta cada que respiraba, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, no podía ver más allá de una gran pila de bolsas plásticas coloridas, de alguna golosina, como las que llevó esa señora, pensó. Lanzó un aguamentí más hacia uno de los lados y sin saber bien el porqué guardó la varita de la mejor manera que pudo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, queriendo convencerse de que pronto el fuego se acabaría gracias a esos aparatos muggles que botaban agua. _

_Escuchó más gritos, más llantos y llamados, su cuerpo no se quería mover ya, el humo enturbiaba sus sentidos, a lo lejos el sonido de una sirena y más agua sobre su espalda, el "rasguño" del abdomen le ardió un poco cuando se encogió un poco por la sensación húmeda en su espalda y se preguntó si es que no se había hecho daño real. Pese a todo se dio la vuelta completamente, apoyando su espalda sobre el piso y antes de poder colocar una mano sobre la herida y palparla sintió como un par de manos fuertes se cerraban sobre sus brazos, y sí, causaban cierto dolor, pero no importaba mucho mientras existiera la posibilidad de que de esa manera se alejase de aquel aire irrespirable. _

_Cuando fue puesto de pie una voz masculina le habló: _

_—¿Puedes caminar?_

_Draco parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de que los ojos no le ardieran, delante de él había un hombre extraño, vestido de amarillo y cubierto completamente. _

_—¡Hey! No te duermas —sintió que le decían mientras sus pies eran arrastrados hacia algún lugar. _

_—¿Harry? —preguntó Draco con lo último de aliento que le quedaba antes de perder la conciencia… _

Draco abrió los ojos asustado, tratando de respirar y tomar todo el aire puro posible, una mano sobre su hombro intentó tranquilizarlo mientras escuchaba la suave voz de Gael:

—Tranquilo, ya pasó, ya pasó.

Draco inspiró profundamente y asintió tratando de ubicarse: techo blanco, cama blanda, Gael a su lado, el sonido de hechizos de monitoreo, habitación a media luz; estaba hospitalizado, en un lugar mágico, desde luego. San Mungo.

—Hubo un incendio —explicó hacia Gael girándose lentamente a verlo, su rostro estaba algo pálido y las ojeras le indicaban que no había dormido mucho. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría ya en ese lugar.

—En realidad fue una explosión —corrigió Gael alejándose lo suficiente para servir un vaso con agua. Puso una pajilla y se lo acercó a los labios aún demasiado pálidos de Draco.

Draco bebió como si de pronto se diera cuenta de que tenía demasiada sed y el agua se fuera a acabar, hasta que terminó tosiendo. Gael apartó el vaso y le ayudó a sentarse un poco para que de esa manera pudiera respirar mejor.

—En un momento más llegará la medibruja que te está atendiendo, tienen un hechizo de rastreo sobre los pacientes ¿sabías? —comentó Gael ayudando a Draco a echarse nuevamente.

—Una explosión… —murmuró Draco —. Había fuego y no se veía nada…

—Pero ya pasó, ya estás aquí, estoy contigo, estás a salvo.

Draco asintió suavemente, claro, ya iba recordando un poco más. En ese momento una medibruja entró a la habitación, detrás de ella dos aurores. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pese al dolor de cabeza que aquello le provocó. _Genial_, pensó, ahora tendría que lidiar también con los aurores.

*****

Noah entró a la habitación haciendo más alboroto del necesario, frunció el ceño al ver a Harry aún metido en la cama, con las sábanas hasta el cuello. Era ya el tercer día de vacaciones, de sus tan esperadas vacaciones y Harry no se había levantado para nada más que ir al baño y recoger "El Profeta". Miró la bandeja sobre la mesa, el vaso de jugo de nueces solo tenía un par de sorbos menos, todo lo demás estaba intacto, igual que el día anterior, o el anterior. "El profeta" estaba tirado sobre el suelo, Noah se agachó a recogerlo, seguía haciendo toda la bulla posible pero Harry parecía, o no escuchar, o no interesarle demasiado.

El diario estaba partido por la mitad en el centro, donde un artículo llenaba casi ambas páginas:

**_"Draco Malfoy es dejado en libertad luego de no poder comprobarse su participación en la explosión de una tienda muggle"_**

Draco Malfoy. ¿Ese era el Draco del que hablaba Harry? ¿Por el que había llorado y al que había llamado aquella noche? Por lo general Noah no leía el diario, no le interesaba lo que pasaba en el mundo, nada que no fuera las fiestas de las noches, los buenos restaurantes o Harry le daban curiosidad. Esta vez, sin embargo, pensó que era mejor estar al tanto. Dobló el par de páginas que hablaban de ese chico y luego acomodó el resto sobre el escritorio. Levantó la varita y ejecutó un hechizo de limpieza sobre Harry, que gruñó y se movió un poco antes de quedar nuevamente dormido. No intentó ya abrir las cortinas, sería inútil porque en cuanto lo hiciera Harry recobraría la fuerza supuestamente perdida y las cerraría de nuevo, antes de volver a dormirse. _¿Qué demonios le había hecho aquel chico que lo había dejado en ese estado?,_ se preguntó Noah mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Kreacher —llamó con voz fastidiada.

—El señor Noah debe recordar que no puede ordenarle a Kreacher —masculló la voz del elfo apareciendo a varios escalones de él. Noah odiaba ese elfo, siempre lo miraba feo y hacía ruidos escandalosos cuando quería acercarse a Harry en la cocina o en el comedor, que era donde más andaba. No entendía por qué Harry no le daba simplemente la prenda y lo mandaba a la calle.

—Ya… vivo aquí por mucho tiempo pero aún así no soy tu amo.

—El amo es el señor Harry Potter.

—Pues el señor Harry Potter no tomará su desayuno otra vez, será mejor que saques esa bandeja de allí y que no te esfuerces por llevarle nada de almuerzo no creo que coma tampoco.

Kreacher incrementó su mirada de odio.

—El señor Noah debe recordar que soy un buen elfo y que sé exactamente en que momento llevar o no llevar la comida al amo. El amo está tomando el jugo de nueces en este momento, no sería correcto quitarle la comida, más aún ahora que está enfermo —y dicho eso desapareció.

Noah bufó fastidiado e inconcientemente levantó la vista hacia donde estaba la habitación, dudando un poco subió las escaleras nuevamente y abrió la puerta despacio, efectivamente el vaso de jugo de nueces tenía un poco menos de contenido.

—Maldito elfo "_me lo sé todo_" —masculló mientras caminaba hacia la sala y se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás viejos y gastados que Harry se negaba a cambiar.

Extendió el diario y continuó leyendo:

_El ex mortífago, conocido como el mortífago más joven reclutado, que fuese puesto bajo libertad vigilada, al igual que su madre, en julio de mil novecientos noventa y ocho, estuvo en medio de lo que al parecer se trató de una explosión de gas (es un tipo de combustible que se usa para crear fuego) en una tienda muggle. _

_En un inicio los bomberos muggles (encargados de apagar incendios) sacaron a Draco Malfoy, que se encontraba inconciente y con un par de heridas menores, del interior del local junto con los demás trabajadores. En el momento en que era trasladado un grupo de aurores apareció en el lugar al recibir la referencia de una manifestación mágica, tras indagar sobre el paradero de Malfoy lo pudieron sacar del hospital muggle al que fue derivado y lo llevaron a San Mungo, donde fue internado en el ala de detenidos del Ministerio, recibiendo todo el tratamiento necesario para su mejoría. _

_De acuerdo a la declaración de la directora de la Universidad Mágica De Gunhilda De Gorsemoor, la señora Cassandra Davenant, Draco Malfoy es uno de sus alumnos becados, con la beca de "Fabricante de Pociones" una de las más difíciles de obtener y que se dan una vez cada dos años. Según la directora Draco Malfoy es uno de sus alumnos modelos, obteniendo siempre los mejores resultados y uno de los promedios más altos en los últimos cien años. "No nos fijamos en su pasado o sus costumbres, solo en su capacidad para desarrollar y crear pociones, y en ese sentido Draco Malfoy es uno de los mejores" fueron las palabras de la directora, que ocupará el cargo solo unos meses más, pues luego de una vida dedicada a la enseñanza ha decidido retirarse. La directora también comentó que Draco Malfoy trabaja en aquella tienda muggle para poder solventar algunos gastos que la beca universitaria no puede cubrir. Estos datos fueron corroborados por el Ministerio, que la tarde de ayer no tuvo más remedio que dejar libre a Malfoy, que ya está nuevamente en el dormitorio de su universidad, recuperándose de algunas heridas sin consideración. _

_Este sería el primer problema serio en el que se ve envuelto el ex mortífago luego de su juicio en mil novecientos noventa y ocho, donde tanto él como su madre sorprendieron a la opinión pública quedando libres. Su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, fue hallada muerta en abril de mil novecientos noventa y nueve, se dice que fue una venganza por parte de algunos mortífagos ya que se corrió el rumor de que la razón por la que tanto ella como su hijo quedaron libres fue porque Narcissa Malfoy ayudó en el último momento de la guerra a Harry Potter._

_Cabe recordar que la condicional de libertad de Draco Malfoy puede ser removida en caso incurra en algún delito. _

_Nos parece demasiada casualidad que un ex mortífago esté en el interior de una tienda muggle (a quienes desprecia) en el momento de una explosión y pese a que los aurores informen que no hay pruebas de delito es obligación de este diario mostrarse escéptico._

_Sin embargo este no es el primer escándalo en el que se ve envuelto el ex mortífago, hay que recordar que hace un par de años, cuando aún cursaba el séptimo año en La Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, se descubrió que algunos alumnos estaban en contra de su presencia debido a desviaciones de su comportamiento. Se rumora que es homosexual y que además tiene una vida muy disipada, no importándole mostrarse en público cometiendo tales actos, como cuando salió del hospital acompañado de un muchacho extranjero y estudiante de la misma universidad, del que se piensa puede ser uno de sus amantes. _

Noah dejó el diario a un lado y suspiró cansadamente, la foto mostraba a un chico pálido y rubio, junto a otro de cabellos castaños, además había una foto de Draco en la escuela, seguramente de dieciséis o diecisiete años, tenía que reconocer que era bastante apuesto aunque la última foto lo mostraba enfermo y algo débil. Casi estaba seguro de que la historia de Harry con ese… _ex mortífago_, como le llamaban, había empezado en la escuela, ¿pero cuándo habría acabado? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué? No se imaginaba a Harry siendo amigo de un tipo tan malo. En la segunda página se mostraba una lista de delitos que incluía la participación en el asesinato del director de esa escuela, Albus Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy era alguien malo, Harry en realidad no podía siquiera gustar de él, sería extraño, contrario a todo lo que Harry solía predicar; siendo un futuro auror y el salvador del mundo mágico. Definitivamente tenía que investigar un poco más.

*****

Draco dejó a un lado el diario y frunció el ceño mientras Gael le extendía un frasco de poción que le habían dado en San Mungo.

—No quiero tomar eso ahora —gruñó.

—No se trata de lo que quieras sino de lo que debas —regañó Gael —, y debes tomar esto, no querrás atrasarte más en las clases.

—No lo haré —declaró poniéndose en pie, Gael se puso a su lado con los brazos en jarra.

—¡Ah, no! —dijo con voz autoritaria, una que Draco no le había conocido hasta que había caído enfermo —. No te levantarás, dijeron por lo menos una semana de reposo y que tomaras las pociones, no estás haciendo ni una cosa ni la otra.

—Primero: esas pociones son una porquería, lo sé con solo olerlas y segundo: no pienso quedarme aquí sentado mientras el mundo se sigue moviendo y mi puntaje sigue bajando.

—Pero la señora Davenant dijo que tus faltas estarían justificadas.

—No me quedaré en cama, Gael, y por si se te olvida, yo no tengo porqué obedecerte —concluyó con voz fría mientras caminaba hacia el armario y sacaba lo que necesitaba para vestirse.

—Estás siendo un inconsciente.

—Y tú hablando sin sentido —replicó metiéndose en el baño con un sonoro portazo.

Gael en el fondo lo comprendía, seguramente estaría furioso por lo que "El Profeta" había escrito sobre él, cosas que Gael ni siquiera había imaginado, su madre asesinada, el siendo molestado en la escuela… además ese Harry Potter, la madre de Draco lo había ayudado a escapar y al parecer Potter lo había ayudado a salir de la prisión ¿Sería así cómo se hicieron amigos? ¿Sería que Potter buscaba cobrar el favor? ¿O tal vez Draco buscaba mostrarse agradecido? Frunció el ceño y levantó la vista a la puerta cerrada. _No_, pensó, Draco no es ese tipo de personas… además que en la fotografía que guardaba se les veía felices, ese brillo en los ojos de Draco no era fingido, ni de agradecimiento… Era de alguien enamorado.

Había pensado en más de una ocasión el decirle que Potter había ido a verlo, pero siempre se arrepentía, temeroso de su reacción al saber que prácticamente lo había echado y que además le había mentido. Aparte de que durante ese par de días los aurores habían estado imposibles, molestando a Draco con preguntas todo el tiempo… Seguramente todo eso era lo que lo tenía de tan mal humor. Suspiró resignado, a él le tocaba aguantarle el mal humor mientras que Potter estaría pasándola bien, disfrutando de una vida sin problemas ni escándalos, siendo el gran héroe que todos esperaban que fuera.

*****

Draco dejó que el agua caliente cayera por un buen rato mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, había una cicatriz en uno de los lados de su abdomen, los medimagos no habían considerado adecuado darle ninguna poción para evitar la cicatriz. Seguramente podría intentar usar algo luego, aunque dudaba que tuviera todo el efecto deseado, los golpes en sus brazos y pecho casi habían desaparecido, aunque aún se levantaba en las noches buscando algo de aire, como si de pronto no pudiera respirar, como cuando estaba dentro del incendio… Luego del incendio de Hogwarts no había tenido tiempo de asustarse, había tenido otros problemas más serios, sin embargo ahora, en sus pesadillas, no podía dejar de mezclar ambos recuerdos, dando como resultado terribles escenas en las que veía a sus amigos rodeados de fuego y gritando, podía ver la imagen de Harry volando sobre ellos y cuando extendía la mano para alcanzarlo, él pasaba de largo… como si no lo viera o escuchara… como si ya no existiera. Tal vez era eso: un recordatorio de que lo que antes fue no sería más.

*****

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde cuando Noah subió nuevamente a la habitación, ésta seguía a oscuras y Harry metido en la cama.

—Harry —llamó, ya harto de estar solo en la casa sin poder acercarse a su novio. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna —. Escucha, no sé qué demonios te podrá haber pasado para dejarme plantado la noche en que se suponía nos encontraríamos después de tanto tiempo, ni por qué llegaste en ese estado, pero ya me harté de estar aquí dando vueltas como un arrimado mientras el niño duerme la mona más grande de la historia.

—Tal vez deberías irte —respondió Harry girándose completamente, Noah fue conciente de que era la primera vez que lo veía despierto en todos esos días.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que tal vez deberías irte —el rostro de Harry se mostraba pálido y esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban por lo mucho que brillaban y expresaban se veían ahora tristes, desolados.

—Yo no quiero irme…

—Y yo no me levantaré, o te adaptas o te vas —resolvió Harry antes de meterse entre las sábanas nuevamente, sabía que estaba siendo cruel y alguien muy malo tratando de esa manera a Noah, que no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que pasaba, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, estaba harto de ser amable con el mundo, tratar de sonreír y engañarse diciendo que todo estaba bien y que era feliz. Tal vez sería la mejor forma de hacer que Noah se alejara al fin, en ese momento tenía en claro que había sido un gran error el haber pretendido tener una relación con él o con cualquier otra persona.

—Lo siento —suspiró Noah, con algo más de temor, quería hacerlo reaccionar, no que lo mandara a su casa —, yo solo quería… lo siento, estaré en la biblioteca o por allí —salió con los puños apretados, maldiciendo aún más a ese tal Draco Malfoy y a cualquier cosa del pasado de Harry que lo hiciera ponerse de esa manera, ese no era el Harry divertido que tanto le gustaba, aquel que estaba en la cama de Harry ahora no era más que un mal impostor.

*****

—Tenemos una gran lista, ¿Por qué tenemos que empezar con Malfoy? —preguntó Tony mientras hojeaba la cantidad de pergaminos que los chicos de investigación de la MACH le habían entregado.

—Porque es un desviado y además mortífago.

—No peleamos contra mortífagos, querida —replicó Tony con voz melosa acercándose un poco más a ella —, esa era otra guerra, la de tu maravilloso Harry Potter.

—No es por eso —se defendió Ginny ante la mirada desconfiada de Tony —, él es malo y además un desviado. No veo la razón para no ajusticiarlo.

—Si me permites, Ginny… —interrumpió Donna con voz algo petulante, en un inicio Donna y Ginny se habían llevado muy bien, hasta que Tony había dejado a Donna por Ginny, entonces ella la había empezado a tratar con más hostilidad, aunque por Ginny y se lo regalaba, Tony era demasiado pomposo y algunas veces hasta ridículo, pero su posición de jefe y por ende ella como favorita, le abría una gran cantidad de puertas.

—Por supuesto, Donna —respondió Tony sonriendo de manera coqueta, Donna frunció el ceño mientras Ginny ponía los ojos en blanco, el resto de los presentes en la reunión permanecieron en silencio, siempre era interesante ver una "lucha de poder" entre la ex y la actual amante de Tony.

—Draco Malfoy acaba de estar en un incendio muggle, la directora de esa universidad le tiró flores diciendo que es un gran estudiante y una sarta más de cosas… que trabaja para vivir, que solo se dedica a estudiar y portarse bien; casi lo pone como un ejemplo. No sería recomendable atacarlo en este momento porque primero tendríamos que llegar hasta la universidad, y si bien tenemos algunos infiltrados y alumnos colaboradores, ninguno tan cercano para tener el acceso a su dormitorio y quién sabe, tal vez y le hacemos un favor al cretino y solo ayudamos a que su imagen de niño abandonado mejore, supongo que hay gente que aun está de su parte… simplemente no nos conviene.

—Donna tiene razón —aportó Didier, un chico mayor que ellos pero que por lo general era bastante gracioso.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Ginny de la mejor manera que pudo, Malfoy siempre se le escapaba por los pelos, pero llegaría el día en que no hubieran más excusas y que tuviera que pagar sus aberraciones.

—Entonces podemos continuar con la lista que tenemos —comentó Tony con voz satisfecha —, veamos quien es el siguiente de la lista y que podemos hacer con él…

*****

—Me alegra mucho que ya esté por aquí, señor Malfoy —saludó el profesor Dauenhauer en cuanto entró al aula y vio a Draco en su sitio habitual.

—Gracias, señor.

—Pensé que lo habían exonerado de las clases por lo menos una semana más.

—Sí, pero no me puedo mantener alejado de aquí por más de dos días, además traigo una idea.

—¿Una idea?

—Una poción, para irritación de la garganta… ya sabe, por el humo —conforme lo fue diciendo se fue sintiendo menos decidido.

—Ah, ya veo…

—Es que las pociones que probé necesitan algo más y creí…

—Por supuesto, espero que me pueda comentar más al respecto luego de la clase, conociendo su capacidad estoy seguro de que será muy interesante.

—Claro, gracias, señor.

Conforme fueron llegando sus compañeros lo fueron saludando, incluso los que no le hablaban normalmente o los que le caían mal. Fue interesante descubrir que casi asfixiarte en un incendio hace que, de alguna, manera te vuelvas más popular.

La clase fue bastante tranquila y lo hubiera sido más sino fuera por el pequeño dolor de cabeza que no quería dejarlo en paz. Luego de que todos salieran el profesor Dauenhauer y él habían conversado un poco y le había dado algunos datos extra que requería para su poción, en el último momento el profesor Dauenhauer le dijo que tal vez era hora de que empezara a patentar sus pociones. Draco anotó que tendría que darse tiempo de averiguar cómo se hacía eso.

Al salir del aula Gael, con una mirada de reproche ya lo esperaba, dispuesto a llevarlo a su habitación, pero Draco tenía ya otros planes, debía ir a averiguar sobre los demás que habían estado en el incendio, saber que había pasado con sus compañeros, "El Profeta" no había dado ninguna referencia sobre eso, pese a que lo acusaban de haberlo causado no habían especificado las víctimas ni heridos.

Finalmente Draco salió de la universidad junto a un refunfuñón Gael y ambos se encaminaron a la estación de buses. Draco se sentía contento de ser ahora muy capaz de moverse en ese entramado de líneas y rutas con bastante soltura, mucho más que Gael, que miraba todo algo desconfiado.

La primera parada fue al Hospital central de Londres, donde Perpetua aún permanecía internada, después de preguntar un poco pudieron dar con su habitación. En ella habían un par de chicas cajeras del supermercado, que habían logrado escapar casi sin ninguna lesión, en cambio Perpetua tenía una mano quemada, que requeriría operación y algo de tratamiento, pero fuera de eso y de una licencia por algunos meses, la mujer estaba muy bien, incluso le sonrío a Draco al saber que estaba fuera de peligro.

Luego de eso averiguaron que Javier, el chico del almacén había fallecido, junto con cinco compañeros más, todos ellos habían estado en el fondo cuando la fuga de gas se inició, al parecer ninguno lo había notado y continuaron con su trabajo, una chispa ocasionó que el local entero volara.

Se quedó hasta muy tarde conversando con Jéremie, que tenía varias quemaduras y cortadas y aún permanecía internado. Cuando ya estaban por irse entró Axel, los demás, que ya lo habían visto desde casi el mismo día del incendio, no se sorprendieron mucho al verlo. Axel pareció aliviado de encontrarlo allí y lo saludó con mucho entusiasmo, comentándole que estaba muy preocupado porque nadie sabía qué había pasado realmente con él. Saludó de muy mala gana a Gael, que no entendía la razón de tal aversión y luego charlaron por un rato más, Axel contándole que ahora se había trasladado a la ciudad donde vivían sus padres, y que había pedido unos días libres en el trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía allí para poder venir a Londres a visitar a sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo.

Ya era cerca de las diez cuando Gael lo convenció (con ayuda de los compañeros de Draco) a que volviera a la universidad, Draco recibió una carta de la empresa donde le daban un mes de licencia pagada y donde decían que luego de eso estarían encantados de tenerlo nuevamente entre el personal de la misma tienda, la cual, según le dijeron porque no le apeteció ir a verla, ya estaba empezando a ser reconstruida.

—Ese chico, Axel… es muy apuesto —comentó Gael mientras Draco se preparaba para dormir.

—Ajá.

—Y parecía muy interesado en tu salud.

—Y en la de todos —Draco se terminó de poner el pijama y salió a la habitación, Gael estaba sentado tras su escritorio leyendo un libro.

—Anda ya, dímelo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Que te acostaste con él.

—¿Por qué habría de decirte algo así?

—Porque soy tu amigo.

—Ya, pero no mi paño de lágrimas ni mi colchón.

Gael arrugó la nariz —te juntas con muchos muggles, sobre todo con ese Axel, por cómo me miraba juraría que si pudiera matarme con la mirada ya estaríamos en mi funeral.

—Mira si eres exagerado —se burló Draco —lo más probable es que no le cayeras bien… como a casi nadie.

—A ti te caigo bien.

—Mmm… bueno, eso es rebatible.

—Ya, ¿no me lo contarás entonces?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si estuviste con él.

—Ah… —suspiró exasperado Draco —Ese es el chico del que te conté aquella vez, con el que había salido…

—Oh… —Gael no comentó más nada, recordaba la historia, Draco le había dicho que ese chico era por el que había decidido no salir con nadie, por que no quería lastimar a nadie más, porque no le gustaría que Él, o sea el grandioso Harry Potter, saliera lastimado de esa manera.

Gael esperó a que Draco se quedara dormido y pasó mucho rato observando su semblante y comparándolo con el de la fotografía que escondía en el cajón, eran tan distintos esos dos Draco… Recordó la foto en "El Profeta", en la que salía con un uniforme escolar, esa también era otra cara, ¿Cuántas caras y cuántos cambios más le haría la vida sufrir a Draco antes de dejarlo en paz y feliz?

*****

La primera carta fue de Andrómeda, preguntando si se encontraba bien y extrañada por su ausencia, le comentó que Teddy, que ya hablaba, había preguntado por él y si iría pronto a visitarlos. Harry había contestado que todo estaba bien pero que tenía algunas cosas de las cuales ocuparse primero y que pronto iría a saludarlos.

Hermione y Ron fueron los siguientes, a ellos prometió verlos el fin de semana siguiente. Aunque en verdad pensaba seguir poniendo excusas hasta que estas se agotaran o sus amigos entendieran que no quería verlos.

Noah, que pese a todo no se había marchado ni parecía dispuesto a hacerlo, pasaba las noches con él, siempre acercándose e insinuándose, pero Harry lo rechazaba, simplemente no se le antojaba eso siquiera.

Habían pasado ya siete días desde que las vacaciones iniciaron cuando una lechuza que no conocía llegó a Grimmauld Place, la carta iba dirigida a Harry y por lo visto tenía instrucciones de no entregarla a nadie que no fuera él por lo que Noah tuvo que llevarle la lechuza a la cama, Harry se extrañó mucho al verla, el sobre pequeño tenía escrito:

_Harry Potter, _

_Número__ 12 de Grimmauld Place. _

Y debajo el símbolo de los aurores, algo más alertado abrió el sobre para ver que era una carta de Posey, era una nota muy pequeña y parecía haber sido escrita y duplicada.

Fue entonces que Harry, ante el asombro de Noah, se puso en pie, se metió al baño, se dio una ducha y vestido con ropa muggle subió a su moto y se fue, dejando desconcertado y hasta cierto punto enfadado a Noah, que curioso por saber qué demonios había logrado lo que él no había logrado en varios días, tomó la nota para leerla, pero no pudo hacerlo, en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el pergamino este se deshizo en sus manos, convirtiéndose en una gran ráfaga de humo que se desvaneció dejando en el aire: "Chismoso"

Noah pasó el resto de la tarde y la noche bastante enojado mientras esperaba a que Harry volviera a casa.

*****

Había algo que la Academia de Aurores les había enseñado, que les había dejado muy bien grabado; y eso era que los Aurores son tu familia, tus compañeros son parte de ti y por ende, si algo malo le pasa a uno de ellos es deber de los demás ayudarlo y defenderlo. Harry pensaba en eso mientras avanzaba con velocidad por la carretera, subido en su moto, no había querido volar, el punto de reunión era bastante cercano a Londres y la sensación de asfalto bajo las ruedas, junto con el viento en la cara lo hacía sentir cada vez más despejado.

Siguió los letreros de la carretera, en realidad había visto el pueblo al que iba en el mapa más de una vez, después de todo era también parte de su entrenamiento aprenderse los mapas del Reino Unido, tanto muggle como mágico, y además Simak ya había mencionado y señalado Shortlands muchísimas veces, un pequeño pueblo tranquilo y callado entre Londres y Oxford.

Le tomó más de una hora llegar, manejando a toda velocidad por las autopistas, seguramente que rompiendo más de una de las leyes de conducir, pero realmente no le importaba mucho, sabía que podía haber ido por la red flú, o en escoba, pero Posey había sido muy claro, "Al modo muggle" eso significaba todo muggle. Y aunque cada vez más preocupado y extrañado, había cumplido con lo pedido, solo esperaba que no fuera otra de las tretas que usaba Posey para divertirse u organizar una fiesta, aunque si hubiera sido así no hubiera utilizado el símbolo de los aurores, eso era lo único que lo había echo salir de la cama, que eso significaba que alguno de sus compañeros estaba en problemas. Simak probablemente por el lugar de reunión.

Se inclinó más hacia delante y forzó el acelerador, quemando las llantas en el asfalto, detrás de él un automóvil le tocó la bocina, cuando finalmente lo pasó, las ventanillas bajaron, Harry pudo ver a Chris junto a Amber y en el asiento trasero a Larissa. Los tres los saludaron con las manos en alto, en el fondo se escuchaba una música bastante fuerte y acelerada. Harry pensó que no sería tampoco mala idea tener un auto, después de todo podría serle de utilidad en el futuro, sobre todo para trasladarse cuando nevara o lloviera demasiado fuerte.

La entrada al pueblo era un gran arco de piedra antigua, las calles eran anchas y todas las casas eran blancas o de colores pálidos, con un jardín en frente y puertas de madera marrón como entrada. Le recordó bastante a Privet Driver y no le dio pena interrumpir la tranquilidad del atardecer con el sonido de su moto. Recordó las instrucciones que Posey había puesto en la nota, cuatro calles hacia delante contando desde el inicio del pueblo, luego dos a la izquierda, en el segundo callejón hay una pared de ladrillos rojos viejos al fondo, luego murmurar "Circinus"

Notó inmediatamente que el callejón era mágico, pues pudo entrar con su moto sin problemas, se sorprendió al ver a alguien más delante de él, como el callejón estaba oscuro le costó algo de trabajo reconocer a Joel, que también llegaba en moto.

—¿Sabes que es lo que está pasando? —preguntó algo fastidiado Joel mientras le daba la mano a Harry.

—Negativo, solamente recibí la carta de Posey.

—Más le vale que no sea otra de sus tontas fiestas porque realmente estaba muy ocupado cuando la carta llegó.

Harry sonrió, le pareció una extraña y ajena sensación hacerlo:

—¿Cómo se llama ella?

—Brittany —masculló Joel levantando la varita y apuntando al muro, Harry, por seguridad y sobre todo costumbre, levantó la varita y se puso en posición de ataque, solo por si acaso.

—Circinus —dijo Joel, una luz verdosa inundó el muro un momento antes de hacerlo desaparecer, dejando ver en el interior un gran camino de piedras grises redondas, Joel y Harry se dieron una mirada de entendimiento y luego subieron a sus motos y empezaron a avanzar, esta vez con mucha más cautela, pues no sabían a que atenerse en un lugar mágico.

—Nunca estuve aquí… ¿Sabes donde queda la casa de Simak? —preguntó Harry sobre el sonido de los motores.

—Lo dice todo el tiempo, Harry, si alguna vez van a Shortlands vayan a casa, al fondo a la derecha, la rosada de tres pisos en la colina —reprochó Joel, Harry frunció el ceño, no lo recordaba, aunque no siempre les prestaba atención a sus amigos, a veces simplemente se distraía.

El sonido de más autos los hizo girar, habían avanzado un buen tramo por el camino rocoso, a los lados había casas mucho más grandes que las muggles, con jardines amplios y, Harry supuso, llenos de nomos odiosos y malcriados. Detrás suyo, reconoció el automóvil de Chris y más atrás un auto deportivo de color morado. Harry no tenía que ser tan intuitivo como para adivinar que era Violet, ¿por qué tenía que tener todo en color morado? O violeta, como ella le llamaba, definitivamente era una obsesión, concluyó.

Joel soltó una pequeña carcajada y aceleró, dejando atrás a Harry por un instante, antes de que reaccionara y acelerara también, ambos corrieron a mayor velocidad hacia el final de la ancha calle, luego giraron, tal como Joel había dicho, a la derecha, en todo lo alto había una casa de tres pisos, no era tan amplia pero sí se veía imponente sobre la colina, un par de chicas asomaron por uno de los lados de las últimas casas antes del camino hacia la casa de Simak y les sonrieron de manera coqueta, Joel, como siempre respondió con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras Harry simplemente avanzó más a prisa, llevándole la delantera a Joel por el pequeño camino de tierra hacia la colina.

No demoraron mucho en poder ver la entrada de la casa donde Posey, junto con muchos más de sus compañeros hablaban, junto a ellos también había dos chicas bastante simpáticas, le extrañó no ver a Simak, siendo esa su casa.

—Hay que esperar a los demás —informó Posey en cuanto Harry y Joel dejaron las motocicletas junto a los demás vehículos y caminaron para reunirse con ellos.

—¿Es algo malo? —preguntó Joel mirando hacia las chicas que acompañaban a Posey.

—Ella es Corina, la hermana de Simak —dijo indicándole a la chica rubia de ojos azules bastante simpática, que apenas hizo un pequeño asentimiento, no parecía nada contenta de estar allí —, y ella es Patricia, la novia de Simak —continuó mientras los demás autos llegaban ya.

Pronto estuvieron todos formando un gran círculo alrededor de Posey, Corina y Patricia, en la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Simak, Patricia y Corina seguían mirándolos de manera indescifrable.

—Alguien atacó a Simak —simplemente informó Posey, un murmullo de incredulidad se extendió por el grupo.

—¿Qué quiere decir exactamente atacó? —preguntó Dashiell con aire de superioridad, junto a él Sebastian Leighton y Brian Selick asintieron cruzándose de brazos, como apoyando su pregunta.

—Fue cuando regresaba de la Academia —informó Corina —él llegaría en la noche, pero no lo hizo, y él nunca deja de venir porque sabe que nuestros padres se preocupan, entonces como no venía salí a buscarlo, estaba cerca de aquí, al parecer había aparecido en la entrada del pueblo y había decidido caminar hasta la casa… lo encontré en uno de los lados del camino… inconsciente.

—¿Le robaron? —preguntó Edwin con una ceja levantada —¿Por qué no los detuvo? No es por nada, pero todos aquí sabemos que podemos detener a alguien si es que nos quieren atacar.

—Tal vez no era uno solo… —razonó Harry —¿Le robaron algo? —preguntó hacia las dos chicas.

—No —respondió Corina —todas sus cosas y su oro estaban completos, solo… solo lo golpearon y…

—Le echaron una maldición —interrumpió Posey antes de que la chica comenzara a llorar —. Simak y yo supuestamente saldríamos ayer a ver una tienda de tatuajes, por eso vine… y lo he visto, aún está inconsciente, tiene muchos golpes y cortes, pero se está poniendo púrpura, los medimagos dicen que no saben qué hacer con él, que no entienden por qué cada vez se pone más y más púrpura, le han dado diversas pociones y hechizos, han detectado una maldición… ¿Qué más hace además de mantenerlo púrpura e inconsciente no lo sabemos bien, pero obviamente no es nada bueno.

—¿Quién le lanzaría una maldición? ¿Tenía enemigos? —preguntó Violet hacia las dos chicas, que negaron rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí que tenía —contradijo Norman, que había permanecido callado y con una extraña expresión en el rostro durante todo el tiempo.

—¿Enemigos? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Patricia, parecía cada vez más asustada.

—¿Ya lo han olvidado? —preguntó hacia Joel, Harry y Edwin —, lo que nos contó sobre Baddock

—Él no… —Edwin frunció el ceño —¿él lo haría?

—Pues… si ya no está en la Academia… —razonó Joel.

—Además recuerden que él no quería que nadie se enterara, que estuvo muy enfadado porque Simak fue por ayuda y porque no lo ayudó a encubrir lo que había pasado —continuó Harry.

—Y luego de eso Simak tuvo que decirles lo que había pasado… delatándolo —Edwin se alborotó un poco el cabello, suspirando frustrado.

—Y por eso lo expulsaron —completó Joel.

—Interesante deducción —intervino Sebastian con el ceño fruncido —, si tan solo supiéramos de qué demonios están hablando.

Los chicos se miraron y luego asintieron, era algo que Simak les había revelado confidencialmente, pero si es que era cierto que Baddock lo había lastimado mejor era contar lo que había pasado de una vez, sería un buen inicio para buscar al responsable.

Fue Edwin el que les narró toda la historia, los demás escucharon asombrados cual había sido la verdad de lo que había pasado entre ese chico de primero y Baddock. Harry fingió no ver los rostros de desaprobación ni de asco conforme iban entendiendo que el chico de primero al parecer era gay.

—Pero Baddock no tenía ningún derecho a golpearlo —dijo Amber con rabia —, si es que ese chico de primero era… como dicen ustedes, le gustaban otros chicos, Baddock no tenía porqué aceptar su invitación y punto.

—Yo creo que fue al revés —comentó Harry —, tal vez Baddock quería darle una lección y lo llevó con engaños a ese salón —la mitad del grupo asintió aunque algunos se mostraron escépticos.

—El tema es que tenemos a un posible culpable —concluyó Posey sobre la voz de los demás que ya estaban comentando la información recientemente revelada.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Chris que aún permanecía al lado de Larissa y Amber, a Harry le gustó no verlo pegado a Dashiell como ocurría todo el tiempo.

—Pues es simple —comentó Pritchard —, alguien ha lastimado a Simak, debemos ir, buscarlo y hacer que remueva la maldición.

—Cierto —apoyó Goldstein —, hacer que nos diga qué le ha hecho y luego entregarlo a los aurores, es un delito y estoy seguro que le espera una buena condena.

—¿A los aurores? Aún no tenemos permiso de hacer arrestos —se quejó Larissa.

—¿Por qué no resolvemos luego lo que haremos con él?, ahora lo importante es ubicarlo, necesitamos separarnos en grupos y…

—Si me permites, Posey, creo que siendo yo el que tiene mejor calificación en rastreo debería ser yo quien coordine esto —interrumpió Dashiell con voz altanera, a su lado Sebastian, Brian e incluso Violet asintieron.

—Pues yo creo que lo debemos poner a votación —opinó Larissa con una ceja levantada, todos los demás asintieron.

Al final solo Dashiell, Sebastian, Brian y Violet votaron porque fuera Dashiell el que coordinara todo, Harry se extrañó que Chris, que siempre hacía lo que los de su grupo le decían que hiciera, hubiera votado en contra. Tal vez se habían peleado o algo por el estilo.

Rápidamente se organizaron en grupos para ir hacia los sitios donde Baddock podía estar, lo harían todo a la manera muggle para evitar que los rastrearan si es que pasaba algo, Harry fue junto a Posey, Joel y Norman hacia la casa del chico, tenían la teoría de que siendo el último lugar donde buscarían él estaría allí escondido.

Baddock vivía en el condado de Staffs, y ya era de noche cuando finalmente partieron, por lo general Harry no manejaba grandes distancias de noche, pero no se opuso a hacerlo junto a sus compañeros; Posey tenía una camioneta antigua, pero hechizada para correr a gran velocidad, Joel y Norman iban en motos y hacían pequeñas carreras con Harry aprovechando que no había nadie en la autopista. Habían decidido no ir a visitar aún a Simak, no había mucho que pudieran hacer allí, en cambio sí podían ir a buscar al responsable de eso y arreglarlo.

Harry se sintió contento de tener algo en la mente que lo alejara de Draco y el recuerdo de aquel chico Gael, le gustaba como, pese a que no todos se llevaban bien y pese a las constantes peleas que podía haber entre ellos, el grupo que habían creado se mantenía unido, si era cuestión de defender a uno de ellos eran todos contra el mundo.

Ya era muy de madrugada y el aire, pese a ser verano, estaba húmedo y algo frío cuando llegaron a Staffs, una ciudad bastante grande, Pritchard sabía la dirección y se las había dado para que lo fueran a buscar allí, mientras los demás iban a casa de una tía que tenía y que vivía en Herefs y a algunos lugares más, casas de amigos y bares que le gustaba frecuentar.

A diferencia de Simak, Baddock no vivía en una ciudadela mágica, solo en una zona boscosa y alejada de la ciudad, así que tuvieron que atravesar toda la ciudad para por fin llegar hasta el lado norte, donde la ciudad terminaba con un grupo de casas pequeñas y viejas y luego recorrer el camino que llevaba hacia el bosque.

Ahora avanzaban más lento, mucho más lento y sin hacerse bromas entre ellos, atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera haber allí y es que los bosques, por más inofensivos que sean, de noche no dejan de verse de alguna manera, tenebrosos y macabros. Las luces de las motos y de la camioneta de Posey iluminaban apenas el camino y a Harry le pareció que pasaban horas hasta que pudieron llegar a una casa blanca y grande, le recordaba de alguna manera a la mansión Malfoy, solo que en más pequeña.

—Hechizos antidesaparición —murmuró Joel y los demás asintieron y levantaron las varitas, Harry, cada vez que lograba hacer ese hechizo en silencio sonreía, pues le había costado demasiado aprenderlo a hacer no verbalmente.

Dejaron los vehículos escondidos unos cuantos metros detrás y avanzaron sigilosamente, la casa debía tener al menos un par de hechizos de seguridad y debían estar atentos a que ninguno les diera o alertara a los ocupantes.

Lograron pasar la reja del jardín y luego Posey lanzó un "homeo revelio" dejando ver solo dos personas en la parte superior y una más en la inferior. Era extraño que alguien estuviera en la parte inferior cuando las habitaciones aparentemente quedaban en la parte superior, no les fue necesario pensar mucho para darse cuenta que alguien, en el primer piso, no podía dormir y que tal vez estaría planeando escapar.

—Hay que abrir la puerta y entrar, él esta allí —masculló Joel, Posey asintió.

—¿No sería allanamiento o algo así? —preguntó Harry tratando de recordar las clases de derecho mágico que les habían dado.

—Solo si nos descubren, o acusan —se burló Posey, Harry puso los ojos en blanco y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando de improviso la puerta se abrió y un par de hechizos cayeron hacia ellos. Por estar conversando no habían notado como una de las marcas azules del Homeo revelio había estado moviéndose.

*****

Draco abrió los ojos mientras buscaba más aire, nuevamente una pesadilla lo había despertado, dejándole una opresión en el pecho, una muy extraña, esta vez parecía que fuera Harry el que estaba en peligro y no él. Luego de repetirse varias veces que tenía que calmarse se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, con los ojos cerrados. Pasó mucho rato en esa posición hasta que se convenció de que definitivamente no podría dormir otra vez. Suspiró vencido y se puso en pie, el reloj indicaba apenas la cuatro y treinta, al menos podría avanzar con la idea de su poción para limpiar el organismo de personas expuestas a una gran cantidad de humo.

*****

Harry se lanzó contra el piso y levantó la cabeza un poco, el hechizo le había dado a Posey, que ahora estaba tendido inconsciente a su lado, Joel se había lanzado hacia uno de los lados y también levantaba la varita contra Baddock que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, su silueta se veía imponente desde la posición de Harry.

—Supongo que esto confirma nuestra teoría —comentó Joel con algo de burla, Baddock lo miró furioso y levantó la varita para lanzar un hechizo, aunque nunca llegó a realizarlo, antes de terminar de pronunciarlo Harry le había lanzado un petrificus, haciéndolo caer como una tabla en el piso.

—Posey está inconsciente —explicó Harry poniéndose en pie mientras Joel caminaba hacia Baddock.

—Bueno, éste también y mejor será llevarlo antes de que llamemos más la atención.

—Siempre fue muy malo en planeación —comentó Harry dándole una mirada de reojo a Baddock antes de inclinarse hacia Posey —. Enervate.

Posey abrió los ojos asustado y se sentó rápidamente, levantando la varita, Harry le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

—Ya no es necesario, ya lo tenemos.

—Demonios… ¿Me aturdió?

—En tu defensa diremos que ninguno lo vio venir.

—Pues… gracias, supongo.

—Ya, luego siguen dándose las gracias, vamos —pidió Joel haciendo levitar el cuerpo de Baddock, que permanecía con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de terror.

—Tendrás que llevarlo en tu auto —comentó Harry bajando por el camino hasta la altura donde habían dejado las motos y la camioneta.

—Será un placer… ¿lo podemos atar al techo? —preguntó con expresión de gusto Posey.

—Nos encantaría, pero llamaríamos mucho la atención, en el asiento de atrás estará bien.

—Oh, de acuerdo —suspiró con desilusión.

Los tres terminaron de acomodar a Baddock en la parte trasera de la camioneta y enrumbaron hacia Berkshire, el lugar donde la casa de Dashiell se encontraba, según había dicho el chico era el lugar ideal para poder realizar el plan que tenían en mente una vez consiguieran encontrar a Baddock.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y el cielo tenía diversos colores, se sentía agradable andar a esa hora, pensó Harry y observó, más que divertido como Posey aceleraba y frenaba constantemente, se imaginó el cuerpo inmóvil y petrificado de Baddock golpeando una y otra vez los asientos.

*****

Harry, desde que había terminado la escuela, e incluso desde que la guerra había acabado, ya los tenía acostumbrados a periodos de tiempo de ausencia, a desaparecer, a no contestar cartas y a encerrarse en sí mismo, sin embargo creían que no era correcto dejarlo tanto tiempo solo, sobre todo porque durante los últimos tres meses había estado escribiéndoles acerca de lo mucho que ansiaba verlos; a ellos, a Teddy y a Andrómeda y sin embargo no había hecho más que poner excusas para aplazar ese ansiado reencuentro desde que supuestamente habían terminado las clases, así que Ron y Hermione, sin esperar más una comunicación de su amigo usaron la red flú y aparecieron en la sala de Grimmauld Place, cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a Harry, sino a Noah, que parecía estar más al tanto de Harry que ellos.

*****

La casa de Dashiell era bastante grande e iluminada por la luz de la mañana, condujeron por el sendero y llegaron a la parte de atrás, en el momento en que Dashiell, Violet, Sebastian y Brian aparecían, ya estaban allí Chris, Amber y Larissa, que lucían desalentados al no haber tenido suerte buscando a Baddock, así que el grupo de Harry fue recibido con bastante entusiasmo.

—Mis padres no están, así que nadie nos molestará —informó Dashiell algo pomposo mientras guiaba a todos sus compañeros al interior de la casa —, en la planta alta tenemos una sala de prácticas donde podremos encargarnos de todo.

Hacer hablar a Baddock no fue muy difícil, Dashiell, como buen hijo de auror que era, tenía una gran cantidad de Veritaserum en el cuarto de pociones y al no ser ese un interrogatorio legal y no ser ellos aún aurores calificados no hubo problemas con dárselo, o al menos es lo que ellos argumentarían si en algún momento los descubrían.

Baddock confesó estar enfadado con Simak por haberlo delatado delante de un superior y haber causado su expulsión, también contó que él le había puesto la trampa a aquel chico, invitándolo a tomar algo en la sala de entrenamientos, porque sabía ya de antemano que era gay y eso era algo que le repugnaba, que tenía la idea de acabar con todos los homosexuales que se le pusieran delante y que esa era una obligación que todos debían tener. Harry se sintió de pronto un poco enfermo, escuchando el odio y la rabia con que hablaba Baddock de los homosexuales y los castigos que merecían.

Confesó también el nombre de la maldición que le había aplicado a Simak, los chicos se sorprendieron al saber que esa maldición lograba destruir poco a poco el tejido interno de la persona y que lo hacía de manera tan discreta que era indetectable hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Chris junto a Edwin y Norman partieron rápidamente hacia San Mungo, ya con el contra hechizo y esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Por su lado Pritchard y Emma se encargaron de hacer que Baddock firmara la declaración donde admitía su culpabilidad y para más credibilidad aún, Amber y Vance se encargaron de embotellar el recuerdo del ataque como prueba.

Sebastian se comunicó con un tío que tenía en el cuerpo de aurores y que estaba de turno aquella mañana, y le informó que en cuarenta y cinco minutos, en el callejón de entrada de personal del Ministerio, dejarían un paquete para él, y por supuesto que manejara todo con total discreción.

Esta vez usaron la magia para llegar a Londres, una gran comitiva de autos, motos y escobas volaron por el cielo de la mañana hacia Londres, hasta el callejón de ingreso al Ministerio, donde dejaron a un todavía atontado Baddock, sujeto por sogas mágicas, con una declaración de culpabilidad firmada en el pecho y una botella conteniendo el recuerdo atada a la muñeca.

Observaron desde el cielo como el tío de Sebastian salía, junto a dos aurores más y metían al chico al Ministerio. Habían bloqueado los recuerdos de Baddock, de tal forma que al final no pudiera identificar quienes eran los que lo habían dejado en ese estado y lo habían obligado confesar.

Una vez llegaron a San Mungo les dijeron que el contra hechizo había sido realizado a tiempo y que aunque aún tenía que pasar varias semanas en cama, Simak se pondría bien.

Luego de discutir con los medimagos y las enfermeras lograron colarse todos a la habitación, Simak parecía adormilado pero pese a eso les dio las gracias por haberlo ayudado, fue una mañana interesante, todos reunidos, riendo y conversando acerca de la búsqueda de Baddock, de todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas horas. Cerca del medio día, cuando trajeron el almuerzo de Simak fue que notaron que ellos no habían comido nada desde la noche anterior.

—Bueno, Hulme al menos estará feliz —dijo Norman mientras todos salían hacia Londres muggle en busca de algo que almorzar.

—¿Él, feliz? —se burló Edwin.

—Claro, tres meses teniéndonos a un régimen estricto ha tenido sus resultados… llevamos demasiado tiempo sin comer y sin quejarnos, sin contar que toda la misión fue un éxito.

—¡Es cierto! —aplaudió Larissa con una gran sonrisa.

—Todo lo que yo digo siempre es cierto —replicó Norman pasándole un brazo por los hombros, la chica puso los ojos en blanco aunque no se desprendió de él.

—Me refiero a que es nuestra primera misión real…

—Esto hay que celebrarlo —exclamó Posey desde varias filas adelante y los chicos aplaudieron, Harry, después de muchos días sonrió ampliamente, el sol del medio día le daba en el rostro y los brazos, haciéndole sentir una calidez reconfortante y realmente sí se sintió con ganas de celebrar un poco.

*****

—No es tan difícil, e incluso averigüé que puedes usar un pseudónimo, para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas… —explicó Gael. Él y Draco estaban en uno de los jardines de la universidad, sentados en el pasto, disfrutando del sol y del aire fresco, a Draco le provocaba mucho estar allí, le parecía mucho más reconfortante que estar en su habitación, habían varios estudiantes cerca, en parejas o grupos, algunos alumnos que pasaban por allí los miraban con reproche, pero Draco, ya acostumbrado a que lo miraran de todas las maneras posibles, no le daba importancia.

—Pseudónimos…

—Sí, ya sabes, como "Rey de las pociones" o "Grandioso pocionista"

—Esas son marcas de pociones.

—Ya, ¿y dónde crees que patentas esas marcas?, no son muchos los que están registrados con pseudónimos en realidad, ya sabes a la mayoría les gusta usar su verdadero nombre para obtener más fama.

—Lo supongo… aunque en definitiva no sería mi caso.

—Si tienes un par de alternativas puedo ir a verificar mañana si están libres e incluso si te animas podemos registrar tu pseudónimo de una vez, para que nadie te lo gane —comentó Gael obviando el comentario de Draco y tratando de animarlo.

—Aún no estoy seguro… además solo tengo un nombre en la cabeza, aunque probablemente ya está tomado.

—Ni creas, ¿qué nombre?

Draco frunció el ceño y se estiró sobre el pasto, dejando que el sol le diera de lleno en el rostro, dudó un momento más antes de decir:

—El Fabricante de Pociones.

—Es común…

—Es lo que soy, no común, me refiero a Fabricante de Pociones, y soy único así que soy "El fabricante de pociones"

—Vaya, que modesto.

—Solo reconozco mi talento.

Gael puso los ojos en blanco y se tendió junto a Draco.

—Debe estar tomado, pero averiguaré y te diré, de todas formas hay que patentar esa primera poción oficial tuya cuanto antes.

Draco asintió y por un momento más se quedaron en silencio, tumbados el uno al lado del otro, hasta que Draco se animó a hablar:

—Gracias, Gael.

—No es nada, es decir, puedo usar la red flú para llegar y…

—No —corrigió Draco apoyándose en un codo para mirar a su amigo —, me refiero a gracias por todo, sé que he estado algo imposible estos últimos días y que no tenías porqué aguantarme, o perderte las clases acompañándome en San Mungo…

—Ni lo menciones, para eso son los amigos, ¿cierto?

Draco sonrió honestamente —Gracias —repitió —, por ser mi amigo.

*****

El almuerzo se convirtió en cena y para cuando Harry llegó a casa ya eran más de las diez de la noche, había estado bebiendo y bailando con sus compañeros de la Academia, demasiado entusiasmados por haber completado un gran trabajo juntos en tan poco tiempo y además por haber ayudado a Simak a curarse.

Pensó encontrarse con Noah furioso al pie de las escaleras, o mejor aún, con una nota de despedida y la casa vacía, pero nunca con las risas en el salón, y eran inconfundibles: una era de Hermione y la otra de Noah.

Avanzó despacio y asomó la cabeza, Ron, Hermione y Noah estaban sobre los sofás, conversando y riendo amigablemente. ¿Sería una alucinación por el exceso de alcohol?

—Allí estás —exclamó Noah notando su presencia y levantándose para saludarlo, Ron y Hermione también se pusieron de pie.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Harry confuso mientras entraba a la sala de estar.

—Tus amigos han venido, justo les decía que habías tenido cosas que hacer, temas relacionados con la Academia y aparentemente medio secretos y que por eso habías faltado a tus promesas de ir a visitarlos, pero que en cuánto llegaras te pondrías al corriente —explicó Noah con una sonrisa tensa hacia Harry antes de alcanzarlo y darle un suave beso en los labios a modo de saludo, en ese momento Harry se sintió agradecido de que Noah lo hubiera cubierto y no delatado.

—¿Por qué no nos habías contado nada acerca de Noah, Harry? —reprochó Hermione —, es muy amable, nos ha soportado toda la tarde.

—Oh, vamos Hermi, no digas eso —dijo Noah con una sonrisa alegre, Harry notó como Ron puso los ojos en blanco e intuyó que a él no le parecía tan agradable como a su novia.

—Ron, Hermione, lo siento, debí escribirles, pero no pude… estuve, como dice Noah en medio de algo…

—Ya —desestimó Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro —, te perdonamos siempre y cuando prometas venir a volar conmigo mañana, tengo el día libre.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Harry, los cuatro se acomodaron nuevamente en la sala de estar y Kreacher se encargó de abastecerlos de comida y bebidas hasta muy entrada la madrugada, mientras ellos reían y conversaban animadamente, Noah no perdió la oportunidad para tomar la mano de Harry y ratificar su posición de novio.

Aquella madrugada, luego de que sus amigos se fueran Harry se dejó besar y llevar a la cama por Noah, sabía, en su interior sabía, que debía dejarlo, terminar con esa relación, pero el miedo a sentirse solo, a no tener alguien al lado que lo abrigase por las mañanas, a que el recuerdo de Draco invadiera todo y lo terminara ahogando, pudo más y no dijo más nada al respecto, ambos hicieron un acuerdo tácito de no mencionar los últimos días y siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

*****

**Comentarios:**

**Cindy **

_Hola!!! Que bien que hayas vuelto y puedas leerte todos los capítulos, sé que han sido largos, pero por lo visto te gustó…. Pues sí, pasaron muchas cosas, demasiadas y aún tenemos para más, por lo pronto ya ves como van yendo cada uno por su lado y como es que las cosas les están saliendo… Harry es muy tierno algunas veces y malo, malito otras, eso es lo interesante de él…. XD _

_Por lo pronto intentaremos actualizar tres veces a la semana a ver como nos va, espero que sigas disfrutando la historia y que puedas seguir comentando… Ah, y que te la hayas pasado bien en tus vacaciones XD_

_Besos… _

-------------------

**kogu17**

_Hola!_

_Gracias por tu comentario… ya vimos que lo que pasó con Draco fue un accidente, o sea está vez nadie tuvo nada que ver, aunque no digo que esto no traiga consecuencias a futuro… _

_Gael lo hizo por el bien de Draco, pensó que era lo mejor para que su amigo no sufriese… es que no se imagina que fuera Draco el que hubiera dejado a Harry… _

_Ahora, estaremos tratando de colgar capis tres veces por semana… espero que lo sigas disfrutando, un beso… _

-------------------

**Shadow Lestrange **

_Hola!!!_

_Gracias por tu comentario, te dije que Gael no iba a simpatizar mucho, aunque no lo hizo con mala intención, de veras, solo se equivocó, queriendo proteger a Draco… en cuanto a Harry, ya ven que a él también le va algo mal, primero lo castigan, tiene problemas con el novio y encima lo de Draco, a quien por cierto, él no hubiera dejado de ir a ver aunque hubiera tenido que violar la ley y cruzar grandes distancias y etc… es que lo ama….. _

_Ya viste lo que pasó en el accidente muggle, fue un accidente de verdad… aunque pronto sabremos para qué usa Gael la tarjeta que Harry le dio… _

_Te dejo un beso y espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo y que la pases bien… _

_XD _

-------------------

**merlinne1089**

_Hola!!!! XD ¿qué tal estás?_

_Me ha dado risa tu comentario, eso de que esperas que no se alíen, lo cierto es que es una idea genial XD, pero no te preocupes, ya veremos como pasan las cosas entre ellos, Gael no hizo lo que hizo con mala intensión y Noah, pues Noah está enamorado de Harry y supuestamente Harry dijo que iba a intentar olvidar a su lado, el estar llorando borracho por el ex novio no es precisamente la mejor forma de demostrar que está intentando olvidarlo… Noah las tiene negras también, porque no la está pasando bien y está enamorado de Harry… _

_Un beso y que tengas lindo domingo, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también… XD _

-------------------

**clmi936**

_Hola:_

_Gracias por tu comentario… sé que por ahora las cosas van muy tristes, pero mejoraran, prometido, ya viste que hubo actualización hoy y el miércoles habrá otra espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo también… _

_Besos. _

-------------------

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer… _

_Ya vieron que esta vez no fue un plan de venganza sino la mala suerte lo que metió a Draco en problemas, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. _

_El siguiente capítulo será publicado el miércoles a media noche:_

_"EL NUEVO DIRECTOR DE LA UNIVERSIDAD MÁGICA DE GUNHILDA DE GORSEMOOR"_

_Espero que tengan un lindo día y que la pasen bien… _

_Besos_

_Zafy. _


	30. LIBRO TRES: CAPÍTULO 30: EL NUEVO DIREC

Hola a todos… ¿qué tal va la semana? Espero que bien XD

Sé que es más temprano de lo esperado pero estoy teniendo problemas con el Internet y no quiero dejar de actualizar hoy (planeaba hacerlo a media noche), así que mejor nos aseguramos ¿verdad?

Ahora les dejo un capítulo corto, en realidad creo que es uno de los más cortos que tiene el fic, pero me pareció indicado dejarlo así, separado de los demás porque es importante lo que pasa.

A leer….

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: "CAMINOS"**

**CAPÍTULO 30: "EL NUEVO DIRECTOR DE LA UNIVERSIDAD MÁGICA DE GUNHILDA DE GORSEMOOR"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Cuando un hombre se asoma al abismo, se encuentra solo, y en ese momento es cuando se forma su carácter y es eso lo que evita que caiga al abismo_.

**De la película** Wall Street

**Año:** 1987

**Director:** Oliver Stone

* * *

_Londres, fines de agosto de 2001_

Draco llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza, no le importó molestar a medio piso con tremenda bulla; una vez dentro pateó el tacho de basura, los libreros, provocando que varios de los pesados tomos dieran contra el piso, y golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que el tintero y varios pergaminos, que eran su tarea de Ingredientes acuáticos de Oceanía, quedaran regados por todos lados para finalmente dejarse caer sobre la alfombra, resoplando con fuerza y sintiendo su corazón agitado por tanta rabia. Estaba furioso, mucho más que furioso. Ya intuía que todo no podía resultar tan fácil como hasta ahora, que el nombramiento de Pierre Colburn* como nuevo director de la universidad le traería problemas, aunque no creyó que tantos.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo hizo girar y mirar enojado; si era alguno de sus compañeros para quejarse por el alboroto más le valía alejarse, no estaba de humor para parecer amable. El sonido se repitió con más insistencia y Draco decidió que lo mejor era callar a quien fuera que quisiera importunarlo en un momento como ese. Se puso en pie, rumiando de rabia, y abrió la puerta de un tirón, dando una mirada amenazante a su desatinado visitante: se trataba de Gael, parecía más serio que de costumbre y, ya como tenía acostumbrado, sin pedir permiso entró, levantó la silla que también había caído al piso y se sentó detrás del escritorio, dándole una mirada de reproche al ver el estado de la siempre pulcra habitación de Draco.

—Este no es un buen momento —murmuró Draco dejándose caer nuevamente en la alfombra, necesitaba pensar, idear un plan y rápido.

—Ya lo sé, todos lo saben… lo de la beca y Colburn.

—Genial.

—¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? En primer lugar ¿por qué te la ha quitado? Es decir, no ha quitado ninguna más, yo aún tengo mi media beca.

—Bien por ti, no creo que le quite nada a nadie más, éste, me parece, es un tema personal.

—¿Personal?

—Forma parte del Wizengamot, formaba parte del jurado… —Draco frunció el ceño y deseó tener un cigarro a la mano para calmarse —, ya te lo conté… lo leíste en el diario.

—Ah…

—Como sea, él fue uno de los que votó en contra de que me dejaran libre, incluso habló para tratar de convencerlos de que no era sensato dejar a alguien como yo libre.

—Pero eso fue antes, hace años, ahora es diferente, no puede venir y quitarte la beca solo porque votó porque te dejaran en prisión. Es injusto.

—No me digas, que novedad.

—Bien, así no ganamos nada —exclamó Gael con energía tratando de quitar de Draco el tono de resignación con que hablaba —, lo primero que debemos hacer es revisar el reglamento y el contrato mágico que firmaste cuando te dieron la beca y…

—Ya lo hice, dice que la universidad puede remover mi beca en caso crea conveniente hacerlo, sobre todo si me he portado mal o bajado mis calificaciones.

—¡Pero no has hecho ni uno ni lo otro! —gritó Gael, sintiéndose también furioso por aquella injusticia.

—Eso no lo sé… Me ha mandado llamar, esta noche debo ir a su oficina.

—¿Crees que querrá negociar?

—No tengo nada con qué negociar, supongo que solo se querrá jactar de lo que puede hacer y de cómo yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Mierda… ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—No lo sé… déjame pensar… —contestó Draco masajeándose las sienes, un dolor de cabeza había empezado y sabía que no se iría muy pronto.

*****

_En el condado de Yorkshire, en el hogar de William Lamport (28) aparecieron pintas informando acerca del comportamiento homosexual del chico; esta vez, además del llamado de atención, también aparecieron fotografías que muestran a Lamport junto a otros chicos en lo que al parecer son clubes muggles, donde ese tipo de gente se junta, y comportándose de una manera inapropiada. _

_Los vecinos están muy enfadados y le han pedido a Lamport que abandone el condado por su mal comportamiento y mal ejemplo hacia los más jóvenes, hubo rumores de violencia de parte de los vecinos hacia Lamport, aunque no es algo que hayamos podido comprobar. _

Harry dejó a un lado el diario y suspiró cansado, cada vez eran más seguidos los ataques a la gente homosexual, era obvio que ese tal Tony Schafer se la estaba tomando mucho más en serio y no podía dejar de preguntarse en qué momento serían descubiertos él y sus amigos.

—Hay que apurarnos —dijo Noah bajando las escaleras ya listo —, tengo muchas ganas de bailar.

—Ya…

Se aparecieron en una de las discotecas gay mágicas, donde Mikel, Ethan y Lucka ya los esperaban, los chicos parecían preocupados, conversando en murmullos y no notaron su presencia hasta que Harry y Noah estaban ya al lado de la mesa.

Luego de los saludos de costumbre Noah se sentó muy pegado a Harry y ambos ordenaron sus bebidas.

—¿Por qué esas caras? —preguntó Noah tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Ingresaron a Lamport esta tarde en el hospital —explicó Mikel.

—¿Entonces sí lo atacaron? —preguntó interesado Harry.

—No —negó Mikel con la cabeza —, o no lo sé en verdad… Se suicidó, no pudimos hacer nada por él… simplemente… cuando llegó ya era tarde.

—¿Quién es Lamport? —preguntó Noah dándole un sorbo a su bebida multicolor. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, eso detestaba de Noah, su falta absoluta de preocupación acerca del mundo en el que vivía.

—Un chico que fue delatado por la MACH el día de ayer, salió en "El Profeta" —explicó de mala manera Lucka.

—Oh…

—¿Están seguros que se suicidó? Es decir… pudo haber sido, ya sabes un ataque disfrazado y…

—Sí, Harry, se suicidó, no sería extraño que lo hiciera, después de todo lo que debe haber tenido que soportar y escuchar… dejó una nota y todo, pidiendo perdón a su familia…

—Esto no puede continuar… es decir ¿qué van a hacer?, ¿delatarnos a todos y luego qué? —preguntó Harry cada vez más fastidiado por la situación.

—Luego la sociedad nos cerrara las puertas más aún y harán que los que no han sido delatados se asusten y no se atrevan a salir siquiera por miedo a ser delatados también… que tengan miedo de ser gays.

—Eso es absurdo, Ethan —replicó Noah —, no pueden encontrar a todos los gays de la comunidad mágica, somos demasiados —dijo abarcando con ambas manos el lugar que ya se encontraba bastante lleno, aunque no tanto como otros días y no con el aire tan festivo de siempre.

—Tendremos que defendernos —razonó Harry.

—Para hacerlo tendrías que admitir que eres gay, y créeme que muchos no lo harán, perderíamos demasiado… —suspiró Lucka.

—Es solo un tonto movimiento que pronto se cansará de molestar —dijo Noah con algo de aburrimiento.

—No lo creo… es decir, llevan más de dos años con esto, al menos ese tal Tony, y su padre estuvo desde mucho antes, se están volviendo cada vez más agresivos… esta vez pusieron fotos del chico con otros chicos…

—Eso es porque Lamport, lamentablemente se descuidó demasiado —criticó Lucka con el ceño fruncido hacia Ethan que era el que había hablado.

—A mí una vez me siguieron, tenían fotos mías —les contó Harry —y tuve que atrapar al que las tomaba y darle una golpiza…

—¿Tenían fotos tuyas? —preguntó preocupado Mikel.

—Sí, no sé que pretendían, es decir, les mandaban fotografías y notas a mis amigos, pero luego atrapé al que me seguía y lo puse en su sitio…

—¿Ves?, y nada más te pasó, no se preocupen, todo estará bien, se cansarán pronto de jugar a atrapar gays y pasaran a querer salvar alguna especie en extinción —resolvió Noah con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry no quedó muy convencido, pero no quería seguir discutiendo con sus amigos. Mikel se veía decaído y preocupado y el continuar con el tema solo le haría peor, aunque sí pensó que tal vez ese grupo era algo que tendrían que tomar más en serio.

*****

Draco tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de tocar educadamente la puerta de la oficina de la dirección de la universidad, ahora ocupada por Pierre Colburn, le sorprendió que lo hubiera citado a esa hora y que ninguna de las asistentes que normalmente pulularan por allí se encontraran cerca.

Iba preparado para ser insultado, para ser tratado de manera prepotente o cualquiera de sus variantes. Después del juicio había pasado mucho tiempo de alguna manera "aturdido" respecto a lo ocurrido y ni siquiera recordaba exactamente todo lo que había dicho o pasado allí, pero de algo sí se acordaba y era de la cara de Pierre Colburn diciendo que él era un hombre, no un niño y que debió haber abandonado a sus padres y no ceder a las presiones del Lord, que merecía un castigo, pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban.

—Adelante —indicó la voz del hombre y Draco se sintió tentado a escapar, a dar la vuelta y salir de allí, después de todo sabía que no había forma que le devolvieran esa beca, o que obtuviera cualquier tipo de beneficio o ayuda, sabía que estaba entrando a la jaula del león y que lo más sensato era salir antes de recibir un zarpazo, pero no lo hizo, se obligó a abrir la puerta y caminar hacia el interior de la costosa oficina.

La oficina era elegante, Draco nunca había estado allí antes, tenía el piso alfombrado de color azul oscuro, las paredes estaban completamente ocupadas por libreros llenos de gruesos tomos, en el fondo, detrás del gran escritorio de roble se veía una gran cantidad de fotografías grupales; cada una con una inscripción el la parte inferior que indicaba el año de la promoción, y allí, sobre un sillón de cuero oscuro, con mirada altanera y una gran sonrisa se encontraba Pierre Colburn, el cabello, ahora más canoso, recogido en una coleta por detrás de la nuca y luciendo una túnica oscura que se notaba bastante fina.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Colburn —saludó Draco con toda la cortesía posible.

—Señor Malfoy, verdaderamente todo un placer verlo —correspondió el hombre con una sonrisa que a Draco no le gustó, mientras señalaba una de las sillas delante del escritorio.

Draco se sentó al borde de la silla, cada vez más incómodo por el ambiente y jugando con una de las mangas de su túnica para tener algo que hacer con las manos y no lucir más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Usted… Usted me mandó llamar.

—Así es, al parecer tenemos un tema pendiente… —Colburn se inclinó hacia atrás y agitó una mano distraídamente, una botella de licor y dos vasos, sobre una bandeja, aterrizaron sobre el escritorio —, pero no se sienta usted tan formal, sírvase una copa.

—Gracias… pero no bebo —mintió descaradamente, si había algo que sabía que no debía hacer jamás de los jamases era aceptar bebidas o comidas de los demás, de gente que apenas conocía o que podían odiarlo siquiera un poco, habían mil y una forma de esconder veneno en cualquier lugar —. Es porque aún estoy tomando unas pociones… ya sabe, por lo de la explosión…

—Claro… la explosión —pese a la negativa de Draco Colburn sirvió en ambos vasos un poco del licor color ámbar y dio un largo trago a uno de los vasos —, justamente eso es de lo que necesitamos hablar.

"La beca completa le fue otorgada hace dos años, este sería ya su tercer año, y todos sabemos de las buenas calificaciones que ha conseguido… brillante e inesperado diría yo —dio un sorbo más a su copa, saboreando el licor, aunque Draco no sabía si en verdad saboreaba el licor o el tenerlo allí y poderle decir esas cosas —, sin embargo hay un punto en el contrato de esta beca: usted debe observar un comportamiento intachable durante su estadía en la universidad y lamentablemente no ha sido así, por lo que hemos decidido retirar su beca, pensé que lo correcto es que tuviera una explicación directa.

—Disculpe, pero ¿en qué momento no he tenido un comportamiento intachable? Yo no he hecho nada malo —se quejó Draco, sus manos presionaron con más fuerza la tela de la túnica.

—Hubieron titulares en julio acerca de una explosión en la cual estuvo usted implicado —explicó con voz calmada, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Yo no estuve implicado en ninguna explosión, yo trabajaba allí, no fue mi culpa que eso volara y menos que los diarios decidieran hacer de eso un escándalo.

—Bueno, en cierta forma sí que lo es, usted es un mortífago, a dedicado varios años a atacar muggles y nacidos de muggles, no es nada extraño que decida volver a las andadas y aunque así no fuera, su reputación lo precede y hace que los demás piensen de esa manera, provocando un escándalo tan grande que la universidad se pudo verse seriamente afectada al dejar en tela de juicio las razones por las cuales estamos dándole una beca a un mortífago.

—Yo no soy un mortífago —replicó Draco con los dientes apretados.

—Eso no es lo que está en duda aquí, señor Malfoy, lo que estoy haciendo aquí es explicarle la razón por la cual la universidad no continuará solventando sus gastos, es más no tenemos muy claro aún la forma como consiguió esta beca en primer lugar…

—Dando un examen, señor, como todos los demás aspirantes, estoy seguro que podrá ver las referencias al respecto en alguno de los archivos —interrumpió Draco furioso, todo era tan injusto…

—Pero, señor Malfoy… Draco —dijo el hombre dejando el vaso a un lado e inclinándose hacia delante —, no todo está perdido… aún tienes algunas opciones, puedes pagar tu matrícula antes de que las clases empiecen y continuar con tus estudios, no sería justo que te marcharas justo ahora que faltan ya dos años para que termines la carrera.

—Supongo que no tendré opción a una apelación de esta decisión —preguntó Draco, estaba seguro, inútilmente.

—Es una interesante pregunta —el hombre se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta al escritorio, ante la atenta mirada de Draco —, en realidad siempre existe una forma de conseguir lo que uno quiere… ¿Ves a todos esos chicos y chicas? ellos tenían suerte, tenían alguien que los cuidaba, padres y madres que les daban educación, estoy seguro que todos ellos ahora tienen todo lo que desean… como estoy seguro tú deseas…

—Pues… —de pronto tenía la garganta seca, estaba mirando tan atentamente la imagen que el hombre le señalaba, de los chicos y chicas de promociones anteriores sonrientes a la cámara, que no se había dado cuenta de la mano sobre su hombro, se tensó completamente mientras esos dedos como garras se clavaban más en su hombro.

—He escuchado cosas de ti —continuó hablando, su voz cada vez más ronca, más grave y, según pensó Draco, más repugnante —sé de tus gustos… te entiendo, comprendo lo que eres… de haberlo sabido cuando estabas en ese juicio, ¿te acuerdas?, cuando tenías apenas dieciocho años…

—Yo... yo no…

—Aunque claro, ya no se puede hacer nada por el pasado ¿verdad? Solo mirar al futuro… ¿Cuál será tu futuro? Sé que en la tienda donde trabajas, esa que voló, te pueden dar un empleo a tiempo completo… mira, quién sabe, con unos años más podrás ser un jefe de algo… estoy seguro que tienen ese tipo de puestos… no estaría mal, nadie creería que llegarías tan lejos luego de todo lo que te pasó… salvándote de Azkaban y todo eso… —Draco trató de moverse un poco, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando, lo que estaba pasando, la mano que estaba sobre su hombro apretó con más fuerza y por un momento Draco pensó que el hombre lo había congelado en esa silla —. Pero, claro, tú eres un muchacho inteligente y ambicioso además, lo sé, y esas son cualidades muy interesantes en un chico apuesto como tú, sangre pura y aún tan joven… —fue entonces que la otra mano del hombre se deslizó por su mejilla, los dedos nudosos y arrugados se sintieron agresivos sobre su piel, como si la quemaran y dañaran, como si la ultrajaran… y eso fue lo que necesitó para que sus piernas y su cuerpo entero reaccionara de una vez por todas.

Draco dio un salto, empujando la silla y al anciano en el proceso, retrocedió varios pasos, pese a que no había hecho un gran esfuerzo se sentía agitado y le costaba respirar, si tan solo su corazón dejara de bombear con esa fuerza.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que pretende? —pudo preguntar tratando de no dejar ver su pánico, porque era eso lo que sentía: pánico.

—Oh, vamos —respondió el hombre completamente tranquilo mientras volvía nuevamente a su silla tras el escritorio —, sabes muy bien lo que pretendo, no te hagas la victima virginal delante de mí, todos saben lo bien que te la montas con ese otro chico… y lo bien que te la has pasado antes… así que solo te digo que seas práctico, ¿quieres tu beca? Yo estoy dispuesto a cambiar de opinión respecto a la beca si es que tú consideras tener un trato más amigable conmigo.

Draco apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos.

—Yo no soy una puta, ni suya ni de nadie.

Colburn se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Eso dices ahora, ¿qué harás en la calle?; porque es allí donde terminaras, en la calle. Y lo único que te servirá serán esa carita bonita y ese culo, así que tú eliges donde los pones a trabajar, si aquí, para conseguir un futuro mejor o allá fuera, quién sabe, eso sí, en qué acabaras.

—Váyase a la mierda, usted y su puta beca, no la necesito para hacer lo que quiero hacer, porque igual lo haré y créame, no será vendiéndome, como seguramente usted llegó a su puesto. Realmente es patético —espetó.

Draco se dio la vuelta, sentía sus piernas temblar y que todo a su alrededor se movía lentamente, escuchó la carcajada del hombre pero no se detuvo a seguir discutiendo, no había nada más que discutir, debía salir de ese sitio antes de que las ganas de vomitar le ganaran y quedara como un pobre idiota asustado delante de él.

Corrió hacia el pasillo y bajó dando saltos por las escaleras, en la primera planta se cruzó con varias personas que no conocía, supuso que los que trabajaban en la parte administrativa, y no se detuvo hasta que salió del edificio y la frescura de los jardines le invadió las fosas nasales, siguió caminando a pasos rápidos, dándole la vuelta al edificio hasta llegar a los jardines menos frecuentados, una vez allí se dejó caer sobre el pasto, con los puños aplastando la verde hierba, tratando de regular sus respiraciones, tratando de que su mente se aclarara, de que todo dejara de dar vueltas y que sus músculos dejaran de temblar. No había llegado tan lejos ni esforzado tanto como para que un mal nacido ahora le quitara la oportunidad, por supuesto que no.

*****

La noticia del suicidio de Lamport no fue publicada en el diario, Harry buscó en las noticias varios días, pero no halló nada. Aún así condujo hasta la casa del chico, donde vivía solo desde hacía un par de años, sabía que tal vez se estaba obsesionando con el asunto pero pese a lo que dijeran los demás no pensaba que fueran solo un grupo de fanáticos que pronto se aburrirían y buscarían otras cosas que hacer y eso era lo que más rabia le daba, que nadie a su alrededor parecía querer tomarlos en serio.

Llegó a Yorkshire cuando ya era de tarde, antes de entrar a la ciudad se había transfigurado para no llamar la atención pues Lamport vivía en una zona mágica, no le fue difícil hallarla y entrar.

La casa de Lamport quedaba al final de una estrecha y silenciosa calle, la parte de afuera parecía haber sido de color blanco, pero ahora estaba casi completamente cubierta de color anaranjado, con letras en color negro y un par de grandes fotografías, Harry se sintió algo enfermo al identificar en una de las fotografías uno de los clubes muggle donde solía ir hasta el año pasado, lo más probable es que se hubiera cruzado con Lamport al menos una vez, y que el chico rondara el mismo círculo que él. En las fotos, mágicas, se le veía desde diferentes ángulos, bailando y besando a otro chico, un muggle supuso, en los clubes oscuros y llenos de humo.

Las pintas no decían nada diferente a otras veces: decían que Lamport atravesaba una terrible desviación, una enfermedad vergonzosa pero curable y que era deber de toda la sociedad mágica hacer que se enmiende. Se preguntó si es que había algunos amigos o padres que ya habían intentado curar a sus seres queridos de esa manera y sobre todo cuál sería el tratamiento que usaban. Algo le decía que no debía ser muy agradable.

Miró a ambos lados, parecía no haber nadie cerca, lo cual era extraño para ser vacaciones de verano, pese a eso decidió entrar, dejando la moto en el patio trasero. Entró con la varita en alto, quería rastrear al menos si es que habían sido empleadas algún tipo de maldiciones o hechizos especiales, nunca había podido ver de cerca ninguno de los escenarios donde las pintas de la MACH habían aparecido. Y algo le decía que los aurores no se tomaban muy enserio eso tampoco.

La cocina, por donde entró, era pequeña y cálida, con una blanca mesa de madera al centro, él conocía casas y departamentos de amigos realmente juergueros y despreocupados, que vivían de discoteca en discoteca y de polvo en polvo, tanto magos como muggles, y ninguno tenía una casa así de… _hogareña podría ser la palabra_, pensó.

Avanzó un poco más hacia la sala, pero no tuvo tiempo de lanzar el hechizo de rastreo de magia antes que una voz lo alertara y lo hiciera girar, con la varita en alto, en posición de ataque, como era ya su costumbre.

—¿Qué quieres aquí? —preguntó un chico con voz tensa y la varita en alto, tenía el cabello oscuro y suelto hasta los hombros y vistiendo una camiseta y unos vaqueros negros, a Harry le sonó de algún lugar pero no estaba seguro de dónde —. ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente lo que le han hecho? ¿Qué más quieren? ¿Quemarán su casa también?

—¿Qué? No… espera yo no… —Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza, reconociéndolo al fin —. Tú eres el chico de la fotografía, de la fotografía que está fuera donde… — Harry se interrumpió a media oración, comprendiendo al fin —¡Oh… lo siento!

—¿Qué sientes? —increpó el chico aún con la varita en alto, Harry vio en sus ojos oscuros mucho dolor, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y se sintió mucho peor aún.

—Yo soy gay —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió: la verdad —, y también… también estudio para auror… ¿tú eres…?

—Mago —contestó el chico con rapidez.

—Lo lamento, yo… he estado siguiendo la información de "El Profeta" acerca de los del MACH y un amigo, que trabaja en San Mungo me dijo lo que había pasado y pensé que tal vez, no sé, había… ya sabes, que no lo había hecho él sino que lo habían atacado… y como nadie más quiere investigar y preocuparse…

—¿Y quién te crees tú? ¿El puto niño que vivió o algo así para ir haciéndola de héroe?

Harry se sintió sonrojar y agradeció el ser ya tan bueno en eso de transformaciones para no dejar ver ni un solo rastro de su rostro verdadero, o sea del puto niño que vivió.

—No… yo solo estaba preocupado, lo siento, verdaderamente lo hago, me iré.

—No, lo siento… yo lo siento —masculló de pronto el chico bajando la varita y retrocediendo unos pasos, su voz parecía mucho más quebrada y dolorosa. Harry se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar y aunque por lo general no era bueno lidiando con las lágrimas en ese momento no le importó en realidad hacerlo —. No debí ser tan malo contigo, pero es que toda esta gente… ellos tienen la culpa de que William…

—Lo sé… por eso quería investigar, porque parece que nadie quiere darse cuenta de que esto está creciendo cada vez más y que pronto ya no solo serán insultos, empezaron insultándolos, delatándolos delante de los vecinos, ahora ponen fotos, cada vez sus frases son más duras, pronto simplemente nos atacaran y cazaran como antes hacían los mortífagos durante la guerra con Voldemort.

—No digas ese nombre —chilló el chico, estaba con los brazos cruzados y recostado contra la pared, su cuerpo entero se había estremecido al escuchar las palabras de Harry.

—Lo siento.

— Él no era malo, William —aclaró —, él no era mala persona ¿sabes? Me refiero a que no andaba todo el tiempo de fiestas, ni era promiscuo, ni… ni se portaba mal, no era infiel, era bueno conmigo; siempre llamaba a sus padres, cada jueves en la noche por medio de la red flú; le escribía a su hermana pequeña cada sábado en la mañana, nunca faltó al trabajo, ni… ni hacía nada inapropiado, no se lo merecía, realmente no se lo merecía… y yo… ahora yo…

—Hey… —Harry dudó un instante antes de alcanzarlo y poner una mano sobre el hombro del chico, que pareció sorprendido por un instante antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Harry y comenzar a llorar sonoramente. Harry solo atinó a acariciarle la espalda lentamente, sintiendo su camiseta empaparse por las lágrimas.

—Estamos juntos desde que teníamos diecinueve, juntos descubrimos un montón de cosas, era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi amante… y ahora, ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer sin él?

—No… no lo sé, tal vez pensar que le hubiera gustado a él que hicieras, ya sabes, no le hubiera gustado que permanecieras encerrado… o que te deprimieras…

El chico negó con la cabeza y se pegó más a él, Harry se preguntó si acaso se había estado conteniendo para no llorarlo, de pronto le recordó a Draco y la forma como había actuado cuando su madre había muerto. Poco a poco, de alguna manera, fueron descendiendo hasta el piso, hasta que quedaron sentados y abrazados, el chico aún llorando fuertemente.

—A él no le gustaba que llorara, decía que no lo soportaba y he tratado… de verdad que he tratado pero no puedo… ya no puedo.

—Estoy seguro que esta vez está bien llorarlo, para dejarlo ir.

Harry nunca había vivido algo así, pasó el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche abrazado a aquel extraño que lloraba por aquel chico de veintiocho años, al cual le gustaba el quidditch y era fanático de los Falmouth Falcons, de los cuales no se perdía ningún partido, que había estudiado en casa aunque le hubiera encantado ser de Ravenclaw, que disfrutaba del mar y de pasar tiempo leyendo, un total desconocido al que ya no podría conocer, un chico que ya no podría descubrir nada nuevo, ni siquiera besar a su novio por última vez porque no había soportado la presión, porque sus padres lo habían desconocido y sus vecinos lo habían insultado y echado… Tuvo la extraña sensación de estar reviviendo de alguna manera la guerra, ya no eran sangres muggles los asesinados, ahora eran gays, esta vez corrían peligro sus nuevos amigos, e incluso Draco y su novio.

Finalmente pudo buscar hechizos y rastros mágicos en la casa antes de marcharse, pero se sintió desalentado al no encontrar ninguna pista que lo ayudara. Aunque sí le prometió al chico que si en algún momento encontraba algo, le avisaría.

*****

Draco dejó caer la caja de cartón en el polvoriento piso, lamentando no haber aprendido a hacer los hechizos de limpieza, aunque claro, nunca era tarde para aprender, aunque sería luego, cuando tuviera energías y ánimos suficientes…

Miró alrededor con los labios apretados, si bien era cierto que la habitación que había conseguido era más grande que la que tenía en la universidad, no era ni la cuarta parte de bonita.

—Esta es la última —informó detrás de él Gael, dejando caer otra caja más que levantó polvo en el piso —. ¿Sabes?, yo podría hacer un par de hechizos de limpieza.

—¿Tú podrías?

—Lo aprendí a los quince.

—¿En la escuela te hacían limpiar? —preguntó extrañado Draco.

—¡Claro que no! —reprochó Gael sacando la varita para empezar a limpiar el lugar —, nosotros no teníamos internados, tenías que regresar a casa cada tarde… en el fondo era divertido, teníamos unos autobuses que volaban por el cielo y… —Gael suspiró viendo el poco interés de Draco —. En fin, mamá me hacía limpiar mi habitación todo el tiempo, decía ser mi madre y no mi sirvienta o algo así.

—Ah…

—¿Quién diría que algún día realmente me serviría haber aprendido a limpiar?

—Yo solo aprendí a preparar el desayuno.

—Es fácil, lo del hechizo, mi hermano incluso lo hace desde los doce.

—¿Les dejan hacer magia a esa edad? ¿En casa, sin controlarlos?

—Sí… para eso están mamá y papá.

—Cierto —suspiró Draco, de pronto extrañó a sus padres como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Avanzó por la habitación y se paró delante de la pequeña ventana, viendo hacia la oscura y fea calle, no tenía deseos de seguir viendo hacia el interior de esa habitación que era hasta cierto punto claustrofóbica, aunque esperó acostumbrarse pronto, más le valía hacerlo porque en realidad no tenía de dónde más escoger, todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para siquiera buscar un lugar mejor, además sabía que no se podía dar el lujo de escoger algo mejor.

Recordó con cierta tristeza que desde su habitación en la universidad se podían ver los jardines, sin ningún ruido que alterara la calma, en cambio aquí los motores de los automóviles pasando sonaban estrepitosamente.

—Hey, todo está bien, solo es un bache más —le consoló Gael llegando a su lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Draco se recostó suavemente contra él y asintió poco convencido.

—Sí, solo un bache más.

*****

N. A.:

Pierre Colburn: Para los que no se acuerdan muy bien de él, es el que dio más problemas durante el juicio de Draco, argumentando que no se trataba de un niño sino de un hombre y que como tal debería ser condenado a Azkaban a cadena perpetua cuánto menos.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**Shadow Lestrange  
**

_Hola!_

_Gracias por tu comentario… _

_Pues ya viste que la MACH esta vez no tuvo nada que ver, y que Gael además sigue comportándose como un gran amigo con Draco, ayudándolo en todo, y no moviéndose de su lado ni siquiera ahora que todo parece marchar peor. _

_En cuanto a Harry, la misión le sirvió, tal como dices, para impulsarlo a salir de esa depresión en la que se estaba sumergiendo… Está con Noah porque no quiere estar solo, algo muy egoísta de su parte, por cierto. _

_Mencionaste que no te gusta la MACH (a quién sí) pues ahora vimos algo de ellos y del daño que están causando… _

_Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos pronto. _

-------------------

**Naravët**

_Hola!_

_Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te esté gustando, XD _

-------------------

**merlinne1089**

_Hola, ¿qué tal?_

_Espero que todo bien… _

_Bueno, Gael está enamorado, sí, algo, pero ya ha aceptado que Draco no es para él, aunque le dijo esa mentira a Harry lo hizo por proteger a Draco, no quiere que lo lastimen y eso… _

_Ya viste además quien es el nuevo director y lo que eso significó para Draco, no le va bien, pero lo que tiene este chico es fuerza para salir adelante, no se va dejar intimidar ni hacer menos por el director ese ni mucho menos. _

_Noah… pobre, no entiende que no puede estar con Harry, que no logrará ganar su corazón… _

_Un beso para ti también y nos leemos prontito.. _

-------------------

**Cindy  
**

_Hola!_

_Que bien que te esté gustando la historia… Wow, estás en Inglaterra, es bastante lejos, que envidia, yo quisiera poder ir allí a ver las calles y todo lo que siempre busco en Internet para poner en el fic, jejeje… _

_Bueno, ya vamos viendo cada vez un poco más de los personajes y todo eso, como se portan y como son, creo que alguna vez lo dije, no creo que todos sean enteramente buenos, y así es como cometen errores, como Gael mintiendo descaradamente a Harry o Noah tratando de hacerse ver como el novio preocupado delante de los amigos de Harry… aunque este último, Noah, es el que me da más pena, pues aún no acepta que ya perdió contra el recuerdo de Draco y que incluso no podrá mantener a su lado a Harry… _

_Ah… A Draco no le gustan el metro jejeje… En serio… ya lo mencionaré más adelante, pero quería comentártelo… XD _

_Un besote y que estés muy bien por allá. _

-------------------

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer, y por sus comentarios, realmente disfruto leyéndolos… les quiero comentar que hace unas semanas, e incluso ahora, tuve problemas con el Internet, y se me hizo un lío eso de contestar comentarios porque lo hacía en casa y luego los pegaba en el Internet, en una cabina, y si es que alguno quedó sin respuesta, mis disculpas del caso, los leí todos y me gustaron. _

_Ahora, vemos quien es el nuevo director de la universidad, y nada bueno parece pasarle a Draco, pero siempre digo que por más dura que sea la vida, es para llevarnos a algún sitio… El siguiente capítulo: _

_**UNA VISITA INESPERADA**_

_Nos leemos, si todo sale bien, el viernes… _

_Por lo pronto les dejo un beso y espero que estén bien… _

_**Zafy. **_


	31. LIBRO 3: CAP 31: UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Hola a todos...

¿Qué tal inicia el fin de semana? Espero que bien, que la semana haya sido fructifera y buena y que el fin de semana les de la dósis exacta de diversión y relax.

Un nuevo capítulo, realmente estaba ansiosa por colgar este, así que espero lo disfruten...

Un beso y a leer:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: "CAMINOS"**

**CAPÍTULO 31: "UNA VISITA INESPERADA"**

**

* * *

  
**

_La intolerancia puede ser definida aproximadamente como la indignación de los hombres que no tienen opiniones. _

_Gilbert Keith Chesterton (1874-1936) _

_Escritor británico_

_

* * *

  
_

_Diciembre del 2001_

Harry escuchó el sonido insistente en su bolsillo y suspiró cansado, a su lado Joel, Emma y Amber soltaron risitas burlonas mientras Simak, Edwin y Larissa comenzaron a silbar, ya solo ellos quedaban en el pub; estaban celebrando el inicio de las vacaciones de navidad, los demás ya se habían ido a casa, pero Harry no tenía muchos ánimos de irse aún.

—Parece que esa chica es realmente insistente, deberías presentárnosla, definitivamente creo que está dispuesta a quedarse contigo pase lo que pase —se mofó Joel hacia Harry, que solo negó con la cabeza y sacó el pequeño aparato del bolsillo, maldiciendo, como cada vez que sonaba, a Lucka por haberse puesto a experimentar en su trabajo con esos teléfonos móviles, logrando crear una versión mejorada para magos y a Noah por querer siempre hablar con él, presionó la tecla de apagado y pronto el teléfono dejó de sonar al fin.

—No entiendo —comentó Emma —, si a mí un chico me corta el teléfono cada vez que llamo, por más héroe que sea, no lo seguiría llamando.

—No todos piensan así —masculló Harry antes de darle un trago largo a su vaso de whisky. Se sentía ya algo ebrio pero no le apetecía llegar a casa, casi nunca le apetecía ya hacerlo, no con Noah recriminándolo todo el tiempo, ¿en qué momento había dejado que todo se saliera así de control? Ni siquiera servía para ayudar a olvidar a Draco sino que todo lo contrario. Pero tal como decían sus amigos, Noah no pensaba darse por vencido, habían discutido millones de veces y Harry esperaba que fuera el chico el que terminara con él, no quería hacerlo él mismo, le daba vergüenza, la sensación de haberlo usado y desechado, y aunque en su interior sabía que eso era lo que estaba haciendo el admitirlo lo haría sentirse peor.

—Anda, ya déjala y vamos a bailar —pidió Amber jalándolo de un brazo y Harry se dejó llevar, no le representaba mucho esfuerzo bailar con las chicas, sobre todo Amber, Larissa y Emma que eran sus amigas más cercanas en la Academia, siempre recordaba con risas lo tonto que se había sentido en el baile de la escuela, la primera vez que había bailado con una chica, aunque claro aquello era completamente diferente, sabía que aún le sería imposible mantener el ritmo en un baile de salón, sin contar lo aburrido que sería.

—Ella se enfadará aún más —comentó la chica sobre el sonido alto de la música.

—No importa, es algo complicado, ya olvídalo.

—Bien… si así lo quieres… pero deberías dejar de ser tan cabrón y aclarar las cosas con ella.

—Huy esa boquita, Amber —se burló Harry.

—Ya, son ustedes y sus influencias masculinas.

Harry rió del comentario y pronto sus demás amigos estaban ya en la pista de baile.

Bebieron y bailaron hasta muy entrada la madrugada, cuando por fin Joel se puso tan borracho que Edwin lo tuvo que llevar cargado y las chicas, que por lo general no bebían casi nada, dijeron que se aparecerían en sus casas, Harry se quedó solo, pero no fue directo a casa, se apareció por una de las discotecas mágicas de ambiente; había un DJ, le decían T. J., Harry no sabía su real nombre, nunca se lo había preguntado, no le interesaba en verdad, era un chico bastante guapo, rubio y de ojos claros y siempre estaba dispuesto luego de su hora de salida para irse con Harry.

La música sonaba fuerte, pero ya quedaba muy poca gente en el local, en cuanto entró lo vio y le sonrió, T. J. levantó una mano dándole a entender que lo había visto y al poco rato estuvo junto a él, fueron al departamento del chico, que quedaba a solo un par de calles de allí. Todo fue rápido y rudo, como le gustaba a Harry últimamente, mientras menos ternura hubiera, mientras más lejos lo hicieran llegar era mejor, menos recuerdos y menos dolor.

Cuando apareció en su casa era ya cerca del medio día, Noah estaba allí, con el almuerzo preparado y una sonrisa en los labios, esa tarde no hubo reclamos ni peleas, Harry odió eso, prefería las peleas, los gritos, la posibilidad de que por fin se hartara de él y lo dejara…

*****

—Diecisiete galeones más de las pociones para la gripa —contó Gael mientras Draco tomaba notas en uno de los libros de cuentas que tenía.

—Esa fue todo un éxito este mes.

—Y aún no acaba, creo que deberíamos preparar más.

—Lo haré la semana que viene, ya viene navidad y tendré algo de tiempo libre.

—El tiempo libre lo podrías usar para algo diferente —comentó Gael mirando críticamente a Draco, se veía mucho más delgado y ya extrañamente sonreía, obsesionado como estaba en mantenerse en la universidad y los dos empleos de medio tiempo más la fabricación y venta de pociones.

—¿Cuánto salió por la poción anti depresión? —preguntó Draco ignorando por completo a Gael, no necesitaba distraerse, habría tiempo, mucho tiempo tal vez, pero después, ya solo le quedaba un año y medio en la universidad, tomaría clases durante las vacaciones para avanzar créditos y poder trabajar más horas durante el ciclo regular, no podía distraerse con nada por el momento.

—Quince galeones, creo que con esto completas la matrícula de enero.

—Sí… aunque aún podemos juntar más, faltan las pociones antiresaca, esas saldrán luego de la navidad…

—Yo…

—Sí, no lo he olvidado —interrumpió Draco sacando un grupo de monedas del montón y entregándoselas a Gael —, tú parte por la preparación, sabes que en cuánto pueda te daré más…

—No, no es eso, es que… ¿Qué harás para navidad?

—Nada, supongo que lo de siempre, me quedaré en la habitación, aún tengo mucho que estudiar… Aunque si quieres puedes venir, tal vez podamos comprar una botella de vino y pasarla conversando…

—Yo… Mis padres me han mandado el oro para que pueda ir a visitarlos, volveré antes de año nuevo.

—Oh —Draco frunció el ceño y luego anotó algo más en el libro de cuentas —. Es genial, espero que te diviertas, sé lo mucho que los extrañas y me alegra que las cosas aparentemente mejoren con ellos.

—Pero tú te quedarás solo y…

—Anda, no seas dramático, estoy acostumbrado a estar solo.

—Eso no quiere decir que sea correcto.

—Correcto o no, estaré bien, además, prométeme que te divertirás mucho y que si ves a ese idiota que te molestaba en la universidad le darás una patada en el culo.

—Claro… —sonrió Gael, aunque no muy entusiasmado por dejar a Draco solo, se sentía de alguna manera culpable por abandonarlo así.

*****

Mikel le comentó a Harry al día siguiente, cuando se encontraron en el bar de costumbre, junto a Noah, Ethan y Lucka que había otra chica más que había ingresado a San Mungo, había últimamente una ola de enfermedades entre la comunidad gay, aunque nadie se explicaba el porqué, pues los que sobrevivían, que eran muy pocos, no recordaban haber comido o tomado nada extraño ni haber sido atacados, aunque algunos medimagos le achacaban la culpa a un comportamiento promiscuo y poco honorable. Mikel, que seguía de cerca varios de esos casos, sabía que no era cierto, era más bien como un envenenamiento, uno que iba acabando rápidamente con las defensas del cuerpo, para seguir con la magia y finalmente desencadenar en el colapso del organismo; habían podido salvar a varios, pero no a muchos, aunque ya tenían una forma de curarlos: limpiando su organismo, la mayoría de las veces se demoraban demasiado tiempo en llegar a San Mungo, cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

—Tenía una novia —comentó Mikel con aire triste, los últimos meses su normalmente animoso carácter había descendido hasta verse siempre deprimido o cansado, en el fondo Harry lo entendía, él tampoco podía estar muy tranquilo, habían chicos y chicas muriendo, desconfianza creciendo entre los gays y la comunidad mágica, los diarios e incluso los aurores se negaban a entender que se trataba de un caso de exterminación, la MACH seguía poniendo letreros delatores en muchos sitios, arruinando vidas y provocando más problemas aún, incluso no dudaban que fueran ellos mismos los que habían encontrado la forma de infiltrar de alguna manera el veneno para ir aniquilándolos poco a poco.

—¿Ella no estaba enferma? —preguntó Lucka antes de darle una calada al cigarro.

—No, tampoco sabía que era lo que le pasaba a su novia, ella es enfermera privada, no la había visto durante tres días porque tenía que cuidar a un paciente, le extrañó que no contestar a una de sus cartas, pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparse, al parecer era algo típico entre ellas… cuando llegó a casa la encontró inconsciente, con manchas en los brazos y las piernas y sudando frío, se espantó pues no conocía ninguna enfermedad que pudiera causarle eso y la llevó a San Mungo pero ya era tarde… los padres de la chica también estaban allí, los tres lloraban juntos… ni siquiera la rechazaban, eran felices, no hacían nada malo…

—Oh, Mikel —suspiró Ethan pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros y dándoles una mirada de advertencia a Harry y Noah que significaba no más alcohol para Mikel por el momento —, no puedes seguir así, tú sabes bien que no debes involucrarte tanto.

—Sí, nada ganas así —contribuyó Harry, Noah a su lado bostezó, visiblemente aburrido y Harry le dio una mirada de reproche.

—Ya… —Mikel se soltó de Ethan y medio sonrió —, no te quieras aprovechar de mí porque crees que estoy medio borracho.

—Ay, cariño, como si necesitara emborracharte —contestó Ethan en tono burlón, en realidad no eran más que buenos amigos, aunque les gustaba bromear de esa manera.

—Anda, Harry, esa canción me gusta, vamos a bailar ¿sí? —pidió Noah en cuanto la música se puso más animada, Harry asintió de mala gana y se dejó jalar hasta el centro de la pista donde varios chicos, ya habituados a verlo allí le pasaron la voz, aquello siempre hacía enojar a Noah, pero más aún la mirada que T. J. le dio a "su novio".

Harry le sonrió a T. J. y lamentó haberse dejado convencer por Noah para ir, esa noche al menos estaba muy cansado por haber pasado toda la tarde jugando con Teddy y conversando con Andrómeda.

—Te acostaste con él, ¿cierto? —reprochó Noah con voz molesta, girando a Harry con brusquedad hacia un lado para que dejara de estar a la vista del DJ, Harry solo le dio una mirada aburrida, ni siquiera intentando negar su culpa, después de todo no era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de discusiones— . Eres increíble, ¿no hay forma acaso de que puedas…?

—No hagas escenas ¿quieres? —bufó Harry dejando de bailar, Noah cruzó los brazos y le dio una mirada ofendida.

—¿No te basto? ¿Qué más quieres?

—No es eso… Noah, mejor vamos a casa, no tengo ganas de discutir delante de todos.

—Claro, si yo fuera él no te andarías tirando a todo lo que se mueve ¿verdad? Pues te diré algo: por más que se parezca a él no lo es, tu comportamiento da hasta pena.

Harry le dio una mirada furiosa, no entendiendo de donde Noah había sacado "él".

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó amenazante tomándolo de un brazo y acercándolo más a él.

—Sabes muy bien de que hablo, y suéltame —respondió Noah con los dientes apretados.

—Deja de decir tonterías —siseó Harry sin soltarlo.

—El que hace tonterías eres tú, metiéndote con cualquiera que se te cruza por el camino como si fueras…

—¡Basta! —gritó Harry furioso, sabía que los reclamos de Noah eran valederos, pero no podía decir que sentía realmente culpa por no serle fiel, por lo general eran en Draco en quien pensaba cuando el remordimiento lo invadía.

—¿No te gusta escuchar la verdad? —preguntó a pesar de todo Noah.

Harry iba a replicar pero Mikel y Lucka llegaron en ese momento para tratar de calmarlos, la noche terminó con Noah marchando a casa furioso y Harry quedándose hasta el amanecer junto a los demás, emborrachándose y, como ocurría siempre, sintiéndose solo y miserable.

*****

Gael viajaría por traslador, por lo cual le tomaría aproximadamente media hora llegar a casa y otra media hora regresar, pese a la insistencia de sus padres y de Draco quería regresar el veintiocho en la madrugada, aduciendo que tenía muchas pociones que preparar y mucho en que ayudar y que no le apetecía estar más tiempo en casa.

La tienda de discos donde trabajaba Draco cerraba ese día veinticuatro muy entrada la noche, esperando compradores desesperados de última hora, Draco tenía que reconocer que se divertía allí, trabajaba junto a Evelyn, una extraña chica de cabellos multicolores, millones de aretes por todos lados y tatuajes, era tan solo un año menor que Draco y decía que no tenía deseos de estudiar, lo que ganaba se lo gastaba asistiendo a conciertos y en más tatuajes, cada vez que sus jefes, los señores Jackson, salían aprovechaba para poner la música mucho más alto y cantar voz en cuello, Draco se había acostumbrado a escuchar todos esos grupos muggles y tenía que admitir que le agradaban, y mucho.

Llegó a casa casi a media noche, había una gran tormenta de nieve y lamentó más que nunca no poder aparecerse directamente en la habitación, así que entumido por el frío se metió en la ducha caliente y permaneció allí por largo rato, hasta que sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el calor. Mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio jaló una caja de galletas y un cartón de jugo, se sorprendió encontrar una caja pequeña de chocolates, leyó la nota, eran de Gael, deseándole una feliz navidad, le pareció extraño que lo hiciera, después de todo Gael sabía que no sería una _feliz navidad_.

Sacó los pergaminos en los que estaba trabajando, tratando de patentar su tercera poción; le había costado mucho patentar las dos anteriores (una para cicatrices y otra para limpiar el organismo del humo de los incendios) pero aún así no se detendría, mientras más pociones propias tuviera sería mucho más fácil labrarse un camino, además de que no podía prescindir del oro que le daban por usar su poción en los hospitales como San Mungo, no era mucho aún, pues no era realmente conocido, pero sabía que ese era el inicio, además que le había servido para pagar una gran parte de la matrícula. Finalmente el pseudónimo de "El Fabricante de Pociones" no había estado tomado ante el asombro de Gael y Draco lo había adoptado feliz.

Era ya muy de madrugada cuando, sin darse cuenta, se había acabado ya más de la mitad de la caja de chocolates que le había dejado Gael y se sintió de pronto mucho más cansado que de costumbre, supuso que era el haber estado trabajando en exceso durante las últimas dos semanas, y recordándose que el día siguiente sería feriado y tendría todo el día para continuar, se tendió en la cama. Se quedó dormido inmediatamente, aunque en un sueño intranquilo.

*****

Las navidades para Harry se habían vuelto algo diferentes, pasaba la noche del veinticuatro en la Madriguera, donde también iban Andrómeda y Teddy, todos se quedaban allí a dormir y al día siguiente compartían un gran desayuno, mientras conversaban y comentaban los regalos que habían recibido ese año, tal como los años anteriores Kreacher se encargaba de mantener los regalos de Harry en Grimmauld Place y luego enviarlos a una asociación benéfica, pues no dejaban de llenar el salón con cajas multicolores de personas que no conocía.

Cuando bajó a desayunar Ginny ya estaba allí, Harry no la había visto la noche anterior, lo cual era bueno, estaban en la etapa en que Ginny quería ser amable con él para tratar de arrinconarlo porque sabía que Harry no le diría nada desagradable delante de sus padres.

—Me alegra que estés muy contenta, hermanita —saludó George sentándose junto a ella.

—Gracias, me alegra que tú también.

—Pues, este año hemos vendido más que el año anterior.

—Y el año siguiente venderemos aún más —informó Ron bajando de la mano de Hermione y acomodándose junto a Harry.

—Que bien —sonrió Ginny —, quizá este año yo también gane algo más.

—¿En el quidditch? —preguntó Bill, que ya estaba en la mesa junto a una muy embarazada Fleur.

—Sí, algo así —asintió Ginny, a Harry, no sabía por qué, esa sonrisa le dio un ligero temor, aunque trató de alejar cualquier pensamiento negativo y dedicarse a disfrutar el desayuno antes de tener que partir a casa.

*****

Draco se removió en la cama, sintiendo demasiado frío, estaba seguro de haber encendido la calefacción y de usar todos los cobertores que tenía sobre él y pese a eso el frío no se iba, ni siquiera tenía energías para levantarse y revisar si es que la ventana se había abierto durante la madrugada o nada, pronto la inconciencia lo invadió.

*****

Después de desayunar y acompañar a Andrómeda y Teddy a casa Harry se apareció en Grinmauld Place, donde seguramente ya Noah, que había tenido que ir a casa para la cena que ofrecía su padre la noche anterior y el cual parecía realmente agradecido de que el chico marchara de vuelta a Londres casi inmediatamente, ya lo esperaba. Pese a las constantes peleas Noah no parecía claudicar en su deseo de permanecer junto a él, y en cuanto a Harry, debía reconocer, había días en que se sentía aliviado de poder abrazarlo y dormirse en sus brazos, aunque no fuera a él al que imaginaba cuando eso ocurría.

Cuando llegó ya lo esperaba en el sofá, leyendo una revista de quidditch, ambos se besaron y se abrazaron y pasaron el resto de la tarde allí, a la espera de la noche para poder ir al departamento de Ethan, que daría una gran fiesta por Navidad.

*****

Ginny apareció en el gran salón de reuniones donde ya habían bastantes magos y brujas, en su calidad de novia del líder caminó con pasos altivos saludando con la cabeza a todos hasta llegar donde Tony.

—Ya estarás contenta —comentó Tony luego de darle un beso en los labios.

—¿Contenta?

—Por supuesto, ya ayer se dejó el paquete en casa de Malfoy… bueno en el lugar ese en el que vive… es increíble como puede haber caído tan bajo.

—Es un mortífago y un desviado, qué más se puede esperar de él. ¿Entonces dejaron el paquete?

—Sí, para esta hora, si todo ha funcionado de la manera planeada, debe estar cayendo en la inconsciencia, ese chico con el que sale no estará en el país hasta dentro de varios días, Melissa, la de transportes mágicos dijo que había ido a Estados Unidos.

—Sí regresa podemos continuar con él también.

—Mmm… puede ser, aunque pienso que deberíamos centrarnos en otros…

—Pero…

—¿Qué tal el desayuno con tus padres? ¿Se molestaron cuando no llegaste a casa anoche?

—Nah, les dije que tenía entrenamiento y que estaba agotada.

—Me pregunto cuándo me darás el placer de conocer a tus padres…

—Aún es muy pronto —respondió Ginny con una sonrisa tensa, no tenía la menor intención de llevar a Tony con sus padres, por supuesto, en cuanto Harry comprendiera lo riesgoso que era ser gay y volviera con ella, despacharía a Tony y toda aquella agrupación.

Tony le dio una mirada desconfiada que Ginny ignoró de la mejor manera posible antes de iniciar la reunión de la tarde, con los planes a seguir para la siguiente semana.

*****

—No te ves muy contento, ¿no recibiste lo que esperabas está navidad? —preguntó Lucka saliendo al balcón y sentándose junto a Harry, Noah estaba dentro, bailando con unos amigos mientras Mikel conversaba animadamente con un chico que Ethan le había presentado.

—Solo pensaba… —comentó Harry dándole una calada al cigarro, no mentía, si pensaba: en Draco, como siempre, solo que con un sentimiento diferente en el pecho, algo como ansiedad, tal vez preocupación.

—Pues… deberías dejar de hacerlo, se nota que te hace daño —bromeó Lucka y Harry sonrió de la broma.

—En realidad recordaba… navidades pasadas… —_o lo que pasó con Draco luego de las navidades en el último año de la escuela. _

—Noah dice que pronto dejarás el internado.

—Ni tanto, aún en septiembre podré vivir en casa y asistir medio turno a clases y medio turno a practicar en el Ministerio… parece mentira, como si fuera ayer cuando Dra… —Harry se interrumpió y frunció el ceño, aquel tampoco era un recuerdo en el que le gustaría perderse una noche como esa— . Cuando di mi examen de admisión.

—¿En serio? ¿Con un amigo o algo así?

—No… nada de eso… recordaba a… a un chico, pero nada… ya déjalo, mejor vamos dentro antes de que Noah piense que también trato de acostarme contigo.

—Razón no le ha de faltar —reprochó Lucka.

Harry no respondió, sintió un ligero calor sobre sus mejillas, sabía que estaba actuando de mala manera y que incluso sus amigos, que eran tan liberales, lo desaprobaban.

—Deberías dejarlo —continuó Lucka tomándolo de un brazo para impedir que Harry regresara a la fiesta— ; a Noah, le haces daño y sé que es un chico demasiado posesivo y que a veces nos saca de quicio a todos, pero no merece que lo lastimes, Harry.

—Yo… he tratado, Lucka, en serio, pero…

—Pero tal vez no has tratado con la suficiente energía, está claro que humillándolo y engañándolo no harás que se vaya.

Harry asintió y juntos entraron a la sala nuevamente, en menos de medio minuto Noah ya estaba prendido a su brazo, achispado por el licor y con ganas de bailar, Harry lo entretuvo un rato hasta que lo convenció de volver a casa, no se sentía de humor para continuar en la fiesta.

*****

Gael debería tomar el traslador el veintiocho en la madrugada, pero una discusión con su padre y una cancelación de última hora lo hicieron poder regresar el veintiséis en la mañana, antes de ir a la universidad, donde seguía viviendo, decidió pasar por la casa de Draco, para darle un par de recuerdos que le había traído y saber cómo estaba.

En cuanto entró a la habitación sintió mucho calor, la calefacción estaba al máximo y en la cama, cubierto hasta la cabeza estaba Draco, supuso que dormido. Le extrañó que estuviera durmiendo a esa hora de la mañana, por lo general Draco estaba en pie antes de las seis de la mañana y no creía que su amigo hubiera salido de fiesta o algo por el estilo, en cuanto trató de despertarlo supo que algo andaba mal: Draco sudaba bastante y estaba muy caliente, pese a que lo zarandeó y lo llamó muchas veces no dio señales de escucharlo, preocupado intentó con un enervate, pero nada ocurrió, de los estantes sacó una poción para la fiebre, pero fue imposible hacérsela beber. A lo único que atinó fue a ponerle compresas frías sobre el la frente, notó que el chico temblara como si tuviera demasiado frío, lo cual era extraño, pues debería tener calor por la temperatura que tenía.

Entonces entró en pánico, algo muy malo le ocurría a Draco y no sabía qué podía hacer para ayudarlo, no tenía oro para llamar a un medimago (ni siquiera conocía a uno) y sabía que en San Mungo, por ser un ex mortífago, no lo podían admitir, desesperado buscó entre los cajones para ver si encontraba el oro que Draco guardaba, supuso que estaría bien tomarlo para buscar la forma de curarlo, pero tampoco encontró nada, Draco lo guardaba en algún lugar secreto, ya que el lugar muggle donde vivía era muy peligroso y más de una vez habían entrado a robar a los otros departamentos.

Desesperado intentó despertar a Draco nuevamente, pero nada funcionaba, hasta que recordó…

*****

La mañana había sido terrible, sin contar el sentimiento de angustia que tenía encima, había meditado mucho sobre lo que Lucka le había dicho la noche anterior y finalmente le había dicho a Noah que lo mejor era separarse, que lo lamentaba pero que él no era la persona que Noah merecía, que por más que lo había intentado durante tanto tiempo no podía seguir engañándose ni engañándolo, que lo estaba lastimando, que no había forma en que lo quisiera de la manera que hubiera deseado y sobre todo; que había tomado su decisión y que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Fue una larga pelea, hubieron gritos, lágrimas y reclamos de parte de Noah, por la falta de intención de Harry, por la forma cómo siempre lo estaba engañando o prefería irse de fiesta con sus amigos a estar juntos, por la forma tan poco cariñosa en que lo trataba, incluso por lo poco que hacían el amor.

Harry soportó todo en silencio, sabiendo que todo era su culpa, y que se merecía hasta el último reclamo. Se había comportado de manera egoísta sembrando en Noah esperanzas que desde un inicio sabía que no podría llenar, había tenido a Noah a un costado como un muñeco al cual abrazar por las noches y con el cual calentarse en las mañanas frías, sabía que le había hecho daño, tal como Lucka le había recriminado la noche anterior.

Habían terminado en la sala, frente a la chimenea, Harry sentado sobre el sofá, mirando por la ventana como la nieve continuaba cayendo, no había parado desde la noche anterior, una gran tormenta de navidad, según la prensa, y escuchando ya casi sin escuchar las palabras de Noah, que caminaba de un lado a otro, pronunciando deseos de intentar mejorar, de tratar de ser una pareja mejor, una pareja unida, que eso solo era un bache más que tendrían que pasar.

—Noah… lo siento, en verdad lo hago, no sabes cuánto lamento haber malogrado nuestra amistad y en verdad quisiera que fuéramos amigos en el futuro, pero ahora yo…

—Harry… por favor, tú sabes muy bien que no superarás eso si es que no lo intentas y en verdad no lo estás intentando.

—No sé de que hablas, la otra noche también lo dijiste ¿Qué es lo qué crees que sabes, Noah? ¿Qué has estado averiguando? —preguntó ahora más enfadado Harry.

—No creas que soy un idiota que no se da cuenta de… —el sonido del timbre, el timbre muggle, que extrañamente sonaba en esa casa, los interrumpió, Noah miró con el ceño fruncido hacia la entrada de la casa, como si de esa manera pudiera alejar a quien fuera que había osado interrumpir su discusión.

Harry miró hacia la puerta y luego hacia Noah, que tenía las mejillas coloradas por la rabia.

—No me has contestado, ¿de dónde has sacado tú eso de ese "alguien" —preguntó ignorando el llamado del timbre.

—No necesito ser adivino, es más… —el timbre, está vez mucho más largo en insistente, lo interrumpió—. ¿Esperabas a alguien? —le preguntó finalmente Noah.

—Si alguien viniera a visitarme usaría la red flú, sobre todo con este frío ¿no crees? —le reprochó Harry caminando ya hacia la puerta, era extraño que alguien lo visitara sin avisar, más aún al modo muggle y mucho más con tremenda nevada cayendo fuera.

—Pero entonces que descortés aparecer así sin invitación… —criticó Noah con tono ácido mientras acompañaba a Harry hacia la puerta.

—Tal vez es alguna emergencia ¿lo has pensado? —le reprochó Harry mientras abría la puerta. Delante de él, con el abrigo empapado y lleno de nieve, con un gorro de lana oscuro que le cubría hasta las orejas y una mirada preocupada estaba aquel chico, aunque tuviera el rostro prácticamente cubierto por la bufanda y el gorro, Harry no olvidaría esa cara, había tenido sueños, o mejor dicho pesadillas, con él, con él y Draco juntos.

—Hola —saludó Gael sintiéndose algo tonto ahora por haber recurrido al chico que supuestamente había dañado tanto a Draco.

—¿Qué…?

—Oh, por todos los demonios, Harry ¿Otro amante? —gruñó Noah mirando a Gael con aire de superioridad.

—¿Amante? —preguntó Gael dando inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás.

—Cállate, Noah —reprochó Harry sin mirarlo —. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó más suavemente hacia Gael.

—Yo… lamentó venir así de pronto, pero…

—Sí, es de muy mala educación ¿verdad? —interrumpió Noah cada vez más enojado, no sabía quién era ese tipo ni por qué venía a buscar tan desesperadamente a Harry.

—Noah, por favor… —suspiró Harry con aire cansado antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Gael —, lo siento, pasa, te congelarás allí —se hizo a un lado, empujando a Noah en el proceso, para permitir que Gael pasara, sentía demasiado frío pues había abierto la puerta usando solo un pantalón vaquero y una sudadera que no lo abrigaba tanto.

—Gracias —Gael pasó y se desprendió del gorro y la bufanda, sentía la mirada de odio que Noah le clavaba y se preguntó por qué Potter, si quería cuidar tanto su imagen de héroe correcto, estaba con un chico que evidentemente era su novio o amante, tan despreocupadamente.

—¿Le ha pasado algo? —preguntó Harry mientras Gael terminaba de desprenderse la bufanda y sintiéndose cada vez más impaciente, él le había dado la dirección a Gael, le había dicho que si necesitaban algo viniera, y aunque muchas veces pensó que el chico simplemente había desechado su tarjeta, el tenerlo delante le indicaba que algo malo estaba pasando.

—Sí, es Draco, él esta muy mal, no sabía a quien más recurrir… no sé qué es lo que tiene, lo encontré en su habitación, tiene fiebres altas y…

—Podrías tratar con San Mungo —interrumpió Noah, con los brazos cruzados, ahora que el chico se había descubierto el rostro y que había mencionado a ese tal Draco, sabía de quién se trataba: era el chico que había salido en el diario junto a la foto de Draco, él que decían era su novio y aunque no entendía cómo Harry podía hablar tan tranquilamente con ese tipo, a él no le hacía gracia que Harry se acercara a Draco.

Gael se dedicó a mirar con odio al chico que constantemente le interrumpía.

—Él no puede ir a San Mungo, no lo admiten allí —explicó molesto hacia Noah —. Potter, lamento haberte molestado… —se giró para salir, sabiendo que se había equivocado de cabo a rabo buscando ayuda allí, tal vez podría tratar con la señora que empleaba a Draco en la tienda de discos, podría pedirle que le preste algo de dinero y luego tratar de encontrar algún medimago. La mano de Harry cerrándose alrededor de su brazo lo detuvo, tuvo que reconocer que el chico era bastante fuerte.

—No, no te vayas, espérame un momento e iré contigo, tengo un amigo que lo puede atender.

—No, Harry, ni se te ocurra que me dejarás solo hoy para ir a salvar a Draco —le reprochó Noah. Harry resopló con verdadero fastidio —. Tú y yo estábamos en el medio de algo ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

—Gael, lo siento, solo tardaré un minuto espérame en la sala de estar, la chimenea te hará bien —le dijo Harry señalándole la entrada a la sala de estar donde minutos antes había estado discutiendo con Noah.

Gael le dio una mirada desconfiada a Harry y a Noah pero finalmente accedió, era lo único que tenía por el momento para ayudar a Draco, tan solo esperaba que no se demorara mucho, no le había agradado para nada dejarlo solo en la habitación. Entró a la pequeña sala y dejó que el calor de la chimenea lo reconfortara mientras esperaba y se repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, que Potter lo ayudaría, que conocía a alguien que podría curar a Draco.

*****

—Noah, no tienes ningún derecho a maltratar a mis amigos de esa manera —le recriminó Harry con voz fría en cuanto la puerta de la cocina se cerró tras él.

—Él no es tu amigo, es amigo de Draco.

—Ese no es tu asunto. Además, ¿qué sabes tú de Draco?

—Lo suficiente como para decirte que no irás a verlo, ese de allí es su novio —dijo señalando hacia la puerta —, ¿es qué acaso te piensas humillar más? ¿Acaso no es suficiente cómo lo lloras cada vez que te emborrachas o cómo lo llamas cuando duermes? ¿Ahora también irás a salvarle el culo sólo porque el novio no sabe como hacerlo?

Harry se quedó en silencio, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus manos temblando de rabia, incrédulo de que Noah supiera tanto, incrédulo y avergonzado de todo lo que le había dicho.

—No iras a verlo, él ya no es tu responsabilidad, lo dejó de ser el día que se separaron, y hasta donde yo sé, fue él ¿verdad? El que te dejó fue él… no tienes porqué siquiera preocuparte, dale algo de oro si es que deseas hacer una obra de caridad —continuó hablando Noah con voz firme.

—Él… Draco, es… no puedo dejarlo solo, no puedo cruzarme de brazos mientras…

—Lo que pasa es que no toleras dejar pasar la oportunidad de salvarlo ¿verdad? De ser su héroe nuevamente, ya lo salvaste de Azkaban una vez y ahora pretendes curarlo para que tenga que estarte agradecido…

—No hables de lo que no sabes, no se trata de ser el héroe de nadie, sabes que detesto ser eso…

—No, no al momento de poder conseguir los favores de Draco ¿Qué harás? ¿Quitarás a Gael del camino? ¿Le quitarás al novio? ¿O simplemente jugarás con ellos como juegas con todos los que se te ponen delante? —Noah avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta Harry y lo tomó de los hombros —. Es momento de que dejes de preocuparte por él, preocúpate por lo verdaderamente importante, por nosotros, por nuestra relación, por mí y por ti, yo nunca te dejaría ni lastimaría de la misma manera en que él te lastimó, nunca lo haría…

—Tú no sabes de lo que hablas… en verdad que no lo sabes, ni tienes porqué saberlo.

—¿Qué crees que no sé? Es un mortífago y un asesino y te abandonó. No necesito saber nada más.

—Cállate —siseó Harry sintiéndose de pronto muy ofendido y soltándose del agarre de Noah, insultar a Draco era como insultarlo a él —. No te atrevas a decir nada de él porque no tienes ni idea, ni la más mínima.

—Harry… —Noah vio en la mirada de Harry tanta rabia, como nunca antes había visto y dio un paso hacia atrás, conciente ya de que esta vez había traspasado los límites, que la tortilla se le había volteado.

—Saldré, con Gael, no sé a que hora vuelva, pero cuando regrese no quiero verte aquí…

—Pero, Harry… no puedes…

—Sí, Noah, sí puedo, te lo traté de explicar esta mañana, te hago daño porque no te puedo querer de la manera en que sí, lo admito, amo a Draco —Harry dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, sin esperar respuesta de Noah.

*****

La tormenta estaba cada vez peor, la nieve había llenado las calles y les era difícil avanzar, sintiendo como las botas se hundían en la nieve y el frío les calaba los huesos; pese a eso se mantuvieron firmes, caminando lentamente las cuatro calles que Gael les había informado, los separaba de su destino.

Harry se había sorprendido mucho por el lugar al que habían ido a parar, no comprendía qué demonios hacían allí, en esa calle muggle: Wooler Street, un lugar nada agradable; según tenía entendido Draco vivía en la Universidad, tenía una beca, era allí donde debía vivir y no en aquella zona… pensó en dejar las preguntas para luego mientras miraba todo con actitud desafiante. Mikel, por el que habían ido al salir de Grinmauld Place, le daba miradas nerviosas, como preguntando en qué demonios lo había metido, y él trataba de tranquilizarlo con la mirada, aunque en uno de los bolsillos tenía la varita fuertemente sujeta; muggles o no, no podía bajar la guardia.

La calle era lúgubre, angosta, con casas de madera a los lados, que parecían crujir y llorar conforme la nieve seguía cayendo, Gael, que caminaba con la soltura del que siempre anda por allí, le señaló una pequeña entrada casi al final de la cuadra. Por la nieve y el frío Harry no había podido preguntar mucho más acerca de Draco, solo sabía que estaba con fiebre y que parecía estar profundamente dormido o tal vez hasta inconciente. Tampoco sabía si aquel sitio era donde vivía Gael, o por qué Draco no era llevado a la enfermería de la universidad.

Se detuvieron, al fin, frente a un edificio alto y gris, la puerta era de vidrio, aunque algo sucia y opaca, Gael la empujó y ésta cedió rápidamente, Harry y Mikel se apresuraron a entrar para descubrir las paredes celestes y las largas escaleras de madera a ambos lados.

—Lo siento, queda aún en el último piso —se disculpó Gael sin detenerse y encaminándose hacia las escaleras del lado derecho. Harry lo siguió en silencio, mirando hacia arriba, hacia el gran espiral y tratando de calcular cuantos pisos más tendrían que subir.

—El Ministerio aún no le deja usar aparición y este sitio es completamente muggle, no creo que haya más magos viviendo aquí… —explicó Gael algo agitado ya cerca de lo que Harry esperaba fuera el último piso, el quinto. El llanto de un bebé lo hizo sobresaltar, mirando hacia una de las puertas cerradas, le parecía increíble que hubiera bebés allí.

—¿Por qué aquí? En un lugar muggle, ¿por qué no está en la universidad?

Gael al fin dobló hacia un oscuro pasillo y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que tal vez sería mejor si él te cuenta esa parte… no es que quiera ser malo o misterioso es solo que a él no le gusta…

—Entiendo, no hay problema —interrumpió Harry mirando cada vez más ansioso la puerta delante de la que Gael se había detenido, también era vieja y de madera oscura, similar a todas las de ese piso. El chico abrió con su propia llave y Harry trató de no pensar en el significado de eso: tal vez ellos estaban viviendo juntos, ambos juntos en un lugar de mala muerte, pese a que Draco se había negado a vivir con él en Grinmauld Place, un lugar millones de veces mejor. ¿Sería que quería más a ese chico de lo que lo había querido a él? ¿Sería por eso?

—Lamento que todo esté tan desordenado, pero es que no tenemos espacio para poner las pociones y hacer las pruebas y por lo general Draco trata de mantenerlo en orden pero… la última semana hemos estado vendiendo mucho, seguro tenía planeado limpiar hoy…

—¿Él limpia? —frunció el ceño Harry.

—Ya, el que tú no limpies no quiere decir que los demás no lo hagan —dijo Mikel con una sonrisa que demostraba cierto alivio mientras se desprendía de su abrigo.

—Yo no… —Harry se detuvo a mitad de su réplica, viendo ahora el cuerpo acurrucado sobre la cama, se preguntó por qué cada vez que se encontraba con Draco debía ser en una situación de ese tipo. Avanzó lentamente, casi con reverencia hacia el centro de la habitación, donde se encontraba la cama, era conciente del sonido de sus botas contra el piso e incluso del susurro de la tela de su abrigo frotándose mientras avanzaba a una velocidad que le parecía excesivamente lenta. Antes de que él llegara a la cama ya Mikel estaba junto a Draco y le tocaba la frente. Harry vio lo pálido que estaba, mucho más que la última vez que lo había visto, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y tenía el ceño fruncido, como cuando tenía una pesadilla.

—¿Desde cuándo está así? —preguntó rápidamente Mikel descubriéndolo por completo, Harry y Gael soltaron un jadeo casi a la misma vez y Mikel le dio una mirada exasperada —¿Cuánto?

—No lo sé… el domingo que me fui en la noche él estaba muy bien, y recién he llegado esta mañana y lo he encontrado así… pero… pero no tenía esas marcas y no…

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y luego miró nuevamente el cuerpo de Draco, estaba más delgado de lo que jamás lo había visto, además unas pequeñas ronchas rojas estaban apareciendo a la altura de sus muñecas.

—Mierda —masculló Mikel levantando las muñecas del chico y luego, sin preguntar siquiera, le levantó una de las piernas, los tobillos empezaban a presentar las mismas manchas —. Harry… tenemos un problema.

—No me digas —replicó Harry, no importándole que Gael estuviera cerca tomó una de las manos de Draco, se sorprendió de lo heladas que estaban.

—Eh… Gael —dijo Mikel dirigiéndose hacia el chico —, abrígalo y ya no le pongas más compresas de agua fría.

—Pero…

—¿Qué pasa Mikel? —Harry miró a su amigo cada vez más asustado.

—Necesito un cigarro, en un momento entramos —Gael le dio una mirada de terror a Harry que solo negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro que no es nada —mintió mientras seguía a Mikel hacia el pasillo, sabía que no podía ser así, de lo contrario Mikel no se pondría de esa manera.

—Harry… mierda —masculló Mikel encendiendo un cigarro y caminando nerviosamente por el pasillo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Primero: es Malfoy, no me dijiste que se trataba de Malfoy.

—¿Y eso en qué lo cambia? —contestó Harry cruzándose de brazos y mirando enojado a su amigo, negándose a creer que Mikel no lo ayudara solo por tratarse de Draco.

—En nada, si es que crees que por eso no tratare de ayudar, pero al menos debiste decirme donde nos metíamos, no sabía que lo conocieses, es decir que fueses su amigo, incluso recuerdo haberte hablado de él y nunca dijiste nada.

—No tenía nada que decir.

—Ya… siento que me has engañado, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que está infectado.

—¿Qué?

—Infectado, como lo escuchas, infectado con el veneno, en San Mungo tienen algunas pociones, pero no son para venta, solo para uso interno y están custodiadas, tendríamos que llevar a Draco allí.

—Pero…

—Pero no tiene derecho a ser atendido —completó Mikel —; lo sé, ¿por qué crees que estoy tan alterado?

—Puedo entrar y sacar la poción… bajo mi responsabilidad, sé como entrar, tengo métodos…

—No estoy seguro siquiera de que pueda haber o dónde están, te dije que el hospital está tratando de mantener todo en estricto privado.

—Yo puedo prepararla —dijo Gael abriendo la puerta de golpe, tanto Mikel y Harry voltearon sobresaltados —. Solo díganme que es lo que tiene. ¿Qué eso de que está infectado?

—¿No te han enseñado a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —increpó Harry.

—Estoy preocupado por él, no puedes pretender que no intente averiguar lo que ustedes quieren ocultar —reprochó Gael —, más aún si es que yo puedo ayudar.

—¿También eres fabricante de pociones? —preguntó Mikel ignorando por completo la discusión entre Harry y Gael.

—No, bueno, no las creo pero sé prepararlas, preparo muchas con Draco últimamente, aunque debería preocuparme más de la fabricación de fragancias y perfumes.

—Eso nos sirve —dijo hacia Harry con un gesto de alivio —. Mira, necesito ir por unos apuntes que tengo en casa y luego pasar a buscar los ingredientes… espero que el lugar donde siempre compro esté abierto, con esto de darles la semana libre por fiestas…

—Yo conozco un sitio que no cierra —comentó Gael —, pero… Eh, ¿Cuánto oro crees que necesitemos para esa poción?

Mikel le dio una mirada interrogante a Harry que negó con la cabeza y se metió a la habitación.

—Eso no es problema, ya lo veremos luego, primero hay que apurarnos con esto.

Harry entró a la habitación y esta vez sí caminó con pasos rápidos hasta la cama, tomó una de las manos frías de Draco entre las suyas y se quedó allí de pie, sintiéndose impotente y sin saber qué hacer, era tan horrible esa sensación…

—Gael y yo iremos juntos, espero volver pronto, me dice que aquí podemos hacer la poción… no demoraremos pero estate atento por si te llamo.

—Pero ¿y Draco? ¿Acaso no lo harás despertar o algo? —preguntó Harry mirando a Mikel y pasando por alto la mirada resentida de Gael.

—No hay nada que le pueda dar, no hasta que terminemos la poción, tenemos suerte, está recién empezando, un día más y sería peor, solo tenemos que tener la poción y estará bien… ya verás —le dio una palmada en el hombro y una mirada que significaba que más le valía explicar luego qué era lo que estaba pasando, que no se tragaba el cuento de "Draco es solo un amigo"

—Pórtate bien y no le hagas nada —recomendó Gael casi en la puerta.

—Ya, claro, porque pienso montármela con él en cuanto ustedes se larguen —replicó Harry ácidamente.

—¡Oye!

—Oh, no —suspiró Mikel jalando a Gael de un brazo —¿En serio es una historia de ese tipo? ¿Qué tal si se baten a duelo luego, cuando Draco esté curado y despierto para verlo.

Harry y Gael se dieron una mirada más pero no replicaron, hasta que Mikel lo apuró para marcharse.

Harry se quedó solo con Draco, que temblaba y sudaba, revisando a cada instante sus muñecas y viendo como las manchas rojas iban apareciendo poco a poco.

*****

—¿No sabes como Draco pudo enfermar? —preguntó Mikel cuando ambos llegaron hasta el callejón desde donde Mikel los aparecería en su departamento —¿Tal vez salió a comer con alguien? ¿A beber quizá?

—No… él por lo general no come fuera, es decir, y no lo apoyo, pero a parte del comedor de la universidad no come en ningún otro sitio, por lo general en casa come galletas y jugos, no acepta nada de extraños… es algo paranoico la verdad, ni sale de fiestas, ni hace nada mas que trabajar y estudiar.

—Paranoico, todos deberíamos serlo en estos tiempos —suspiró Mikel ofreciéndole un brazo a Gael para que se pudieran aparecer.

El departamento de Mikel quedaba en uno de los lugares más exclusivos de Londres muggle, en lo alto de un edificio, desde donde se podía apreciar una gran vista, aunque Gael no se entretuvo mucho observando los alrededores sino retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente mientras observaba al chico ir de un lado a otro recolectando pergaminos.

—Dices que no sale, ¿no hace nada?

—Trabaja y estudia, es todo y aún en el trabajo, no anda… ya sabes, con otros.

—No lo dudo, Harry debería aprender un poco de él —masculló sacando una mochila y metiendo un caldero grande en ella.

—Tenemos calderos, todo lo necesario.

—Ya lo sé, pero nunca está de más —Mikel se colgó la mochila a la espalda y le extendió nuevamente el brazo a Gael para desaparecer.

—¿Dijiste qué Potter tiene qué aprender de Draco? —preguntó en el último minuto, pero ya la sensación de estarse transportando lo invadió y se pegó lo más posible a Mikel para no caer.

*****

Harry recorría con la mirada todo el lugar; la pequeña esquina donde un par de hornillas y unos calderos descansaban, el gran estante de madera lleno de frascos e ingredientes, los libros en el piso, haciendo columnas que llegaban hasta la altura del escritorio. Casi podía imaginar a Draco allí: sentado estudiando y frunciendo el ceño hasta muy entrada la madrugada, lanzando las plumas cuando no comprendía algo, aquello siempre le había resultado algo gracioso. Vio el cenicero sobre el escritorio y supuso que ahora también fumaba… una pequeña caja a un lado de éste le llamó la atención, sabía que estaba mal curiosear entre las cosas de Draco, pero lo cierto era que aún quedaba pendiente averiguar cómo es que Draco se había infectado y enfermado.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró hacia Draco, cómo si él lo pudiera oír —, no es que quiera andar de chismoso… ya sabes que soy curioso por naturaleza y además necesito saber cómo demonios fue que… ya sabes, te pusiste así de mal.

Harry miró el escritorio, había muchos pergaminos en desorden, reconoció la letra de Draco, algo más pequeña y tal vez apurada, pero era su letra, eran notas de efectos de algunos ingredientes, lo cierto es que no entendía casi nada al respecto. Dejó eso de lado y se centró en la cajita que estaba a un lado y que había llamado su atención en primer lugar: una caja dorada y de madera delgada, la conocía porque era uno de los chocolates de la empresa "Delicatus" lo sabía porque Ron y George habían comentado durante las fiestas que habían hecho un acuerdo con la dueña, una pequeña bruja de casi cien años, para que les vendiera su chocolate en grandes proporciones y a un buen precio para poder usarlo en las diferentes opciones de broma que habían creado para el año siguiente. Según había leído en "El Profeta" era uno de los dulces más comprados y regalados durante esas navidades, aunque la caja dorada, la versión de lujo, era la menos comercializada, le pareció raro que se dieran el lujo de comer ese tipo de chocolates (a diez galeones la caja) cuando no vivían en un lugar nada valioso.

Aún quedaban un par de chocolates dentro, pensó en que pese a todo sería un desperdicio el dejar que se echaran a perder, así que buscó entre los pergaminos la pequeña tapita para cerrar la caja, cuando la encontró descubrió que tenía una tarjeta pegada:

"_Pasa feliz Navidad. _

_Gael" _

—Vaya, si que es el rey del romance, ¿no? —dijo sarcásticamente hacia Draco tapando la cajita y dejándola en su sitio, rápidamente, luego de dar una mirada más al lugar se sentó sobre la cama, junto a Draco y tomó sus manos, y allí se quedó, contemplándolo hasta que media hora después Mikel y Gael, conversando acerca de pociones e ingredientes entraron a la habitación.

*****

Mikel estaba asombrado, él conocía algunos lugares donde conseguir ingredientes a última hora, pero nunca un lugar tan surtido y grande como "La Hierba Verde" que era la tienda a donde Gael lo había llevado tras comprobar que los que él conocía estaban cerrados; estaba en las afueras de Londres y verdaderamente parecía escondido, los atendió una bruja mayor, que parecía estar media sorda pero que sin embargo era bastante amable y atenta, una vez tuvieron todo salieron nuevamente rumbo a el departamento de Draco.

—Yo escuché acerca de Malfoy, hace unos años —comentó Mikel mientras caminaban las cuatro calles que tenían que recorrer ya que no podían aparecerse directamente en el departamento —, dicen que tiene uno de los promedios más altos de los últimos años.

—De los últimos cien años —aclaró Gael con orgullo.

—¿Por qué ya no está allí entonces?

—Cosas que pasan… Yo lo llamo un bache más, aunque sé que en realidad es una gran injusticia, él… él es un genio, en serio, y no lo digo porque sea su amigo, lo es y muchos lo saben y creo que eso les da bronca, que a pesar de todo si es bueno en algo y puede hacer cosas grandiosas.

—Vaya, envidio a Draco, cualquiera quisiera tener un amigo como tú —sonrió Mikel y Gael se sintió sonrojar ligeramente por el tono y la mirada del chico, pero por suerte ya estaban muy cerca del edificio, así que no le fue difícil cambiar el tema de conversación. Cuando entraron Potter se había sentado en la cama de Draco y le sostenía las manos, parecía realmente preocupado, pero eso no hacía que su aversión hacia él disminuyera.

—Así no se va curar.

—Ni empeorar y no le estoy haciendo nada, solo cuidándolo —replicó rápidamente Harry.

—Ah, que genial, estoy seguro que será entretenido tenerlos por aquí estos días —bufó Mikel mientras dejaba la mochila en el piso y comenzaban a sacar todas las cosas que habían traído.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no replicar, recordando que en verdad Mikel le estaba haciendo un favor y continuó observando a Draco en silencio y sin decir nada más, mientras escuchaba como Mikel y Gael preparaban la poción.

*****

Un par de horas después Mikel vació el contenido del caldero en un pequeño vial e hizo, con mucho esfuerzo y ayuda de Harry y Gael, que Draco tragara la poción. Revisó nuevamente las manchas en las muñecas y con la varita hizo varios hechizos de reconocimiento más hasta que afirmó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Aún permanecerá inconsciente, puede tardar muchas horas más —informó hacia Gael y Harry, que ahora permanecían sentados cada uno a un lado de la cama.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más? —preguntó Harry ganándole la palabra a Gael.

—Puede ser hasta mañana en la noche, les recomiendo que descansen un poco… esto aún tiene para rato.

—Yo me quedaré cuidándolo —se apresuró a hablar Gael.

—Y yo —dijo Harry a la vez.

Mikel puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió de medio lado mientras recogía algunas cosas que había traído de casa y las ponía dentro de la mochila.

—Que bien que tenga tantos interesados en cuidarlo. Tengo que irme, tengo guardia en San Mungo.

—Claro… —suspiró Gael sin dejar de mirar a Draco —, y muchas gracias…

—Sí, gracias —se apresuró a apoyar Harry.

Cuando Mikel se despidió de ellos, dejándoles en claro que podrían ir a buscarlo a San Mungo si es que la fiebre o las manchas aumentaban, ambos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el cuerpo dormido de Draco.

Gael sentía ganas de decirle a Harry la verdad: que en realidad no era ni había sido novio de Draco, seguramente era algo que se descubriría pronto, en cuanto Draco despertara y también era seguro que ambos chicos se enfadaran con él por eso, pero simplemente no agarraba el valor para hacerlo.

—¿Crees que hayan sido los de la MACH? —preguntó finalmente Gael, harto del prolongado silencio.

—Sí, ellos están haciendo esto ahora, no solo pintan casas y publican fotos, ahora sus ataques son de este tipo.

—Mikel me dijo que habían varios que habían muerto así…

—Al parecer los tienen vigilados, no me extrañaría nada que en este momento estuvieran vigilándonos.

—No entiendo… ¿Por qué lo hacen? En mi país no hay mucho problema con que seas gay, es decir algunos se oponen y te miran raro, pero no es la gran cosa, en cambio aquí desprecian a los gays, les llaman desviados, lo he leído en "El Profeta"

—Así es aquí —contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros y sintiéndose mal por vivir en una sociedad tan intolerante.

—Lo sé, Draco me lo ha dicho muchas veces… solo que no me acostumbro.

—Ya… Gael, ¿Cuándo ibas a volver? Es decir… tú no estabas aquí en navidad, lo cual no entiendo bien… pero dijiste que volviste hoy en la mañana, ¿ese era tu plan desde el inicio?

—No… yo tuve que volver antes, en realidad debía volver mañana…

—Entiendo… entonces ellos sabían, de alguna manera, que dejarías a Draco solo durante la navidad —aquello lo dijo en tono de reproche, Gael se sonrojó ligeramente, pero a Harry no le importaba causarle incomodidades —. Y calcularon mal pues llegaste a tiempo…

—Yo tenía que ver a mis padres y…

—Eso no importa, el tema es Draco, la mayoría de los que han sido infectados lo han sido durante periodos en los que se quedarían solos, de tal modo que cuando los encuentran ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo…

—¿Tarde?

—¿No te lo dijo Mikel?

—Para salvarlos… —masculló Gael no queriendo creer que eso le hubiera podido pasar a Draco.

—Ajá, muchos han muerto así en San Mungo y creemos que en otros sitios también, magos y brujas que no llegan al hospital… o que cuando los encuentran ya…

—"El Profeta" no ha dicho nada al respecto, ni ningún otro diario… ¿cómo pueden ocultar algo así?

—Causaría histeria, la gente se volvería loca, además o tienen a alguien metido en el diario que detiene las noticias o simplemente no les interesa, no es muy difícil de creer, después de la forma como nos tratan… —Harry suspiró profundamente y no pudo evitar acariciar la mano de Draco, las manchas rojas estaban desapareciendo poco a poco, clara señal de que la infección estaba cediendo.

A Gael le asombró que Harry se nombrara entre los gays con tanta soltura, como algo natural y asumido, distaba mucho de las ideas que tenía acerca de él.

—Es como si nos estuvieran exterminando silenciosamente…

—Eso es lo que hacen y muchos ni siquiera están prevenidos al respecto, no hay información y no podemos pararnos en una esquina a repartir volantes porque ni siquiera sabemos los modos en que lo hacen.

—Debe ser una poción ingerida, no es un hechizo.

—Pero ¿cómo saber de que manera llega a ellos? Si es así, nadie comerá nada para evitar enfermar.

—Cuando Draco despierte podremos preguntarle que fue lo que comió… aunque como ya dije, él nunca come nada de nada.

—¿Ya lo dijiste?

—A Mikel —aclaró —, que Draco es algo paranoico, que nunca acepta nada de nadie, ni siquiera de los muggles, a veces me asusta, pero sé que en el fondo es porque tiene miedo, aunque nunca lo quiera admitir, y lo entiendo, esos aurores lo tratan como si fuera una basura… ni siquiera puede estar en la universidad —Gael soltó un pequeño chillido de exasperación y se puso en pie, caminando hacia la estrecha ventana.

Harry lo observó por un rato en silencio antes de atreverse a hablar, el chico parecía tan preocupado por Draco…

—Él las ha pasado muy negras en el pasado, no sé si alguna vez te contó algo, pero no ha tenido una vida ideal, y sé que es ambicioso y que no le importa sacrificar… —Harry recordó la forma como Draco lo había dejado y tuvo un retorcijón en el pecho —. Hay mucho que no sé de él ahora, supongo que si no está en la universidad es porque alguien hizo algo injusto y lo sacaron.

—Aún va a la universidad, aunque realmente creo que lo puede dejar y no pasaría nada, creo que es pura terquedad lo que lo mantiene allí.

—Él no lo dejaría, quiere ser un fabricante de pociones, no dejará de lado su sueño, menos después de todo lo que le ha pasado.

—Él ya es un fabricante de pociones, es "El fabricante de pociones" —aclaró Gael— patentamos su nombre y un par de pociones y sé que puede seguir solo, sin ayuda de la universidad y un título, gana algo de dinero vendiéndolas ¿sabes? Las hace por encargo, nadie sabe su real nombre, solo su pseudónimo y que es un excelente fabricante… incluso estaba trabajando en una nueva cuando lo dejé… —Gael giró hacia el escritorio de Draco y miró hacia los pergaminos, había avanzado bastante en el tiempo que se había ausentado, le llamó la atención la cajita dorada.

—¿Las vende? Eso es genial… me alegra tanto escuchar eso…

—¿Esto es tuyo? —preguntó Gael hacia Harry levantando la caja dorada.

Harry arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—Es tuyo, es tu grandioso regalo por navidad.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no regalo chocolates —exclamó en forma ofendida y dejó caer la caja sobre el escritorio nuevamente.

—Espera, ¿no es tuyo? Tiene tu nombre —Harry se puso en pie y volteó la tarjeta donde estaba escrito el mensaje, Gael lo leyó y empalideció de pronto.

—Yo no mandé eso, no lo hice. Tiene mi nombre pero no fui yo.

—Entonces creo que al fin tenemos una prueba de lo que los está envenenando —suspiró Harry.

—¿Una prueba? No entiendo ¿Acaso no saben ya que es lo que les hace daño?

—Hasta donde sé no.

—¿Entonces qué demonios le hemos dado a Draco? Si no es el antídoto…

—Cálmate, quieres —protestó Harry dejando la cajita de lado y encarando a Gael —. Es una poción regeneradora, mezclada con una drenadora y no sé que más, pensé que Mikel te lo habría explicado, al fin ustedes entienden de eso, sólo sé que lo que hace es limpiar el organismo y regenerar los órganos dañados, por eso que demora tanto en actuar, ellos no han podido obtener nada para analizar aún.

—Entonces… esto es… —Gael le dio una mirada a Draco y luego a la caja de dulces —. Hay que esperar a que despierte, luego hablaremos con él, estoy seguro que podrá sacar algo analizando estos dulces.

—Deberíamos llevarlo a San Mungo, los dulces, digo, para que los analicen y…

—Claro, con lo interesados que están por salvarle la vida a los homosexuales —reprochó Gael cruzándose de brazos.

Harry no respondió, creyó que en el fondo Gael tenía razón, después de todo ni siquiera querían atender a los que llegaban así de enfermos.

Ambos se quedaron un rato más en silencio, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, hasta que la madrugada llegó y ambos estuvieron demasiado cansados para seguir en pie y uno a cada lado de la cama, recostados sobre el colchón se quedaron dormidos.

*****

—¿Crees que salga en los diarios? —preguntó Ginny aún abrazada a Tony y envuelta entre las sábanas.

—¿Qué cosa? Es probable que si le pedimos a Dasha que publiquen lo que quieras pueda lograrlo…

—Lo de Malfoy, ya sabes, que murió.

—Aún no ha muerto —replicó Tony con voz cansada, realmente estaba harto de escuchar de Malfoy, no entendía la fijación de la chica por él, parecía superior incluso a la que sentía por los desviados o por Potter.

—Pero lo estará, mañana cuando llegue su amiguito no quedará más que un cadáver que llorar, no sería mala idea que apareciera en los diarios, podrían decir que es una enfermedad de desviados, en el mundo muggle también las hay, serviría de lección.

Tony suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Aún es muy temprano para pensar en esas cosas, prefiero dormir otro poco.

Ginny no contestó, pero no pudo continuar durmiendo, casi saboreaba el leer la noticia en el diario, el último de los Malfoy muerto; el fin de una familia de mortífagos y el final de un desviado que había inducido a Harry a ese mundo tan espantoso.

*****

El sonido de algo golpeando lo hizo saltar de un bote, delante suyo Gael parecía también alertado, el sonido se repitió una vez más y descubrieron que era la puerta; que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Va —contestó Gael estirándose pesadamente y caminando hacia la entrada mientras Harry se dedicaba a mirar a Draco, el color estaba ya regresando a sus mejillas y ya no sudaba, sí, definitivamente era una gran mejoría.

—Pero que buenos cuidadores —se buró Mikel en cuanto Gael lo dejó entrar y mirando a Harry con reproche —, así que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

—Lo siento… estuvimos despiertos hasta muy entrada la madrugada… —se excusó Harry.

—Ya, veamos que tal le va a Draco esta mañana —Mikel sacó la varita y empezó a realizar hechizos sobre el cuerpo de Draco, hechizos que emitían diversas luces de colores y vapores, hasta que finalmente sonrió, con cierto alivio.

—Ha mejorado… ¿verdad? —dijo Harry algo impaciente.

—Sí, lo ha hecho y bastante, eso es bueno, pronto despertará, no le podrán dar nada sólido en unos cuantos días pero estoy seguro que estará bien, la infección ya ha abandonado su cuerpo por completo —tanto Gael como Harry sonrieron aliviados, mientras se dejaban caer en las sillas nuevamente.

—¿Cuánto más crees que demore en despertar? —preguntó Gael.

—Al menos será en la tarde, si no es en la noche —Mikel bostezó y entonces Harry recordó que había tenido guardia durante la noche —. Yo iré a dormir, de nada sirve un medimago cansado… volveré en la tarde, creo que si calculo bien, para la hora en que despierte.

—Gracia, Mikel, no sé como puedo darte las gracias —dijo Harry rápidamente.

—Sí, realmente lo has salvado, sin ti no sé que hubiéramos hecho.

—Es parte del juramento que hacemos al graduarnos —sonrió Mikel —, y por lo pronto, en la mochila hay unos emparedados, no queremos que ahora ustedes se enfermen…

Luego de darle las gracias, Gael se apresuró a sacar las cosas que el chico le indicaba y a preparar algo de café mientras Harry seguía observando a Draco.

Mikel tenía que admitir que nunca había visto a Harry mirar a alguien con tanta devoción, entendió sobre los fantasmas del pasado a los que tanto le temía Noah, esos fantasmas se llamaban Draco, se preguntó nuevamente cuál sería la historia de esos dos y sobre todo si es que Draco tendría esa misma mirada para Harry.

—Por cierto, Lucka llamó —le dijo a Harry casi en un susurro —, Noah está con él.

—Que bueno, que no esté solo, ya sabes…

—Me contó lo que pasó, que cortaron.

—Sí, bueno, era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría.

Mikel negó con la cabeza.

—Cierto… es decir, al principio todos estábamos contentos con que decidieran tomarse más en serio lo suyo, pero al final solo estaban lastimándose constantemente…

—Lo sé… —suspiró Harry.

—Sin embargo, no que critique lo que haces, pero no sé si es buena idea que permanezcas aquí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Noah también le contó sobre lo que tú sentías por Draco… Aunque claro, eso era algo que ya había adivinado después de ayer, pero…

—No tenía derecho a decir nada.

—Está dolido, Harry, cualquiera en su lugar lo estaría… además yo solo quiero pedirte que tengas cuidado, no quiero que… ya sabes, te lleves una desilusión.

Harry no respondió, claro que Mikel tenía razón, él estaba allí, esperando a que Draco despertara para poder verlo, hablar con él… pero ¿y qué pasaría luego? ¿Qué tal si Draco ya no quería hablarle? Si ya no sentía siquiera algo de cariño por él, era evidente que ahora estaba con Gael, y parecía una relación mucho más estable que la que él tenía con Noah, llevaban además ya mucho tiempo juntos…

—Aquí tienes —ofreció Gael interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y pasándole una gran taza con humeante café, que Harry recibió distraídamente.

—Gracias…

—Bien, vuelvo más tarde, cualquier cosa, Harry tiene mi número de móvil, y Gael, puedes aparecer en mi casa, sin problemas.

—¿Qué cosa es un móvil? —preguntó Gael en cuanto Mikel se fue.

*****

Las horas se hicieron largas, aunque hablaron mucho, Harry le explicó como funcionaban los móviles y le dejó jugar con el suyo por un rato, también hablaron de lo que estudiaban, Harry no pudo negar que sintió cierto alivio cuando descubrió que Gael aún vivía en los dormitorios de la universidad, aunque se negó a explicarle porqué Draco vivía allí. Se sintió raro al escuchar que aunque en un inicio la intención de Gael era volver a casa ahora tenía planeado quedarse más tiempo en Inglaterra, tal vez hacer una carrera profesional allí.

Gael sabía un poco más de la vida de Harry, confesó que tras esa visita había estudiado un poco acerca de él y que sabía que estudiaba para auror, que había vencido a ese tal Voldemort (a Harry le encantaba que alguien dijera su nombre sin estremecerse o temblar de miedo) y también que, obviamente, ni siquiera existía el más leve rumor acerca de su verdadera orientación sexual.

Se turnaron para ir a fumar y Gael, diciendo que conocía un lugar cercano fue por la comida, mientras Harry se quedaba junto a Draco, cuidándolo.

Draco a cada momento respiraba mucho mejor, el color en su piel estaba completamente restablecido y las manchas habían desaparecido, ahora solo faltaba que despertara.

Mikel apareció cerca de las seis de la tarde, trayendo cigarros y un par de envases con comida china, los tres se sentaron alrededor de Draco, hablando en susurros de cosas casi sin importancia, pero sin dejar de mirarlo atentamente. Harry se sentía a cada instante más ansioso, toda la preocupación había vuelto, se suponía que Draco debía ya haber despertado, que debía estar bien, pero no lo había hecho y, pese a que Mikel parecía tranquilo, él no podía estarlo.

Gael escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Mikel le contaba acerca de San Mungo, de los casos extraños que había atendido y hasta cierto punto le causaba gracia algunas de las cosas que decía, sentía la mirada inquisitiva de Potter sobre él, se preguntó, como tantas otras veces si es que no era el mejor momento para decirle la verdad, después de todo Potter sí parecía verdaderamente preocupado por Draco, y no le había hecho ya casi ningún reproche ni comentario fastidiado. Abrió la boca para confesar al fin cuando Draco se movió un poco sobre la cama, los tres se pusieron en pie y se acercaron más aún, mientras Draco abría poco a poco los ojos.

Sentía que la cabeza le pesaba y un sabor amargo y desagradable en la boca, las piernas y los brazos los sentía ligeros, casi como si no estuvieran allí, escuchó voces, pero se sentía demasiado aturdido como para identificarlas. Trató de moverse un poco, quería pedir agua, cualquier cosa que le aliviara la resequedad en la garganta y por fin, luego de lo que le pareció un gran esfuerzo, pudo abrir los ojos, aunque no pudo ver nada en claro, solo manchas y luces, moviéndose de un lado a otro. No tuvo tiempo de asustarse, mientras parpadeaba rápidamente tratando de aclararse sintió en los labios algo húmedo y sin pararse a pensar en qué podía ser, bebió todo el líquido que pudo, hasta que terminó tosiendo.

Escuchó su nombre, esta vez más claramente, pero no le pareció correcto, esa voz, la de Harry no era una que pudiera estar allí, no a menos que estuviera soñando; como pudo, se trató de sentar, mientras la tos se iba terminando, unas manos lo ayudaron y sintió algo blando bajo su espalda, cuando por fin pudo enfocar la vista vio a tres hombres a su alrededor, Gael, un desconocido y…

—¡Demonios! ¿Estoy soñando? —masculló con voz ronca mirando hacia Harry, era Harry, estaba seguro, esos ojos verdes, ese rostro… ese era su Harry.

—¿Aún sigues soñando conmigo? —preguntó Harry sintiendo su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza por poder ver finalmente a esos ojos grises que tanto había extrañado; ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio.

Como siempre le ocurría cuando Harry estaba cerca, el resto del mundo despareció, no le importaba ya que Gael o ese otro hombre estuvieran allí, o que no supiera qué era lo que pasaba, solo que Harry estaba delante suyo, mirándolo de aquella manera… como antes, como hace mucho.

—Harry —susurró al fin con una sonrisa en los labios.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó al escuchar esa voz pronunciar nuevamente su nombre, al poder ver esa sonrisa, esos ojos y ese rostro que había extrañado tanto.

A un lado Gael y Mikel los miraban en silencio, cada uno meditando que jamás, nunca, habían visto a sus amigos sonreír de aquella manera.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

**Comentarios:**

**merlinne1089  
**

_Hola!_

_Gracias por tu comentario… pues Draco no se deja fácilmente, ya lo has visto en este capítulo, se está sacrificando mucho con tal de conseguir lo que quiere… _

_Ah… ¿mis títulos intrigan? Jeje… Gracias! Ya viste de quien se trataba la visita inesperada, espero que te haya gustado… _

_Ah… y ya viste que Harry finalmente cortó con Noah… XD _

_La MACH ha cruzado la línea, a mi parecer, ahora están mucho más "malos" que antes y nadie dice que se vayan a detener. _

_Besos y que estés bien. _

-------------------

**Shadow Lestrange**_  
_

_Hola!_

_Gracias por tu comentario… me alegra que te siga gustando la historia… _

_Draco dejó en claro que no se vende, ni mucho menos, aunque le cueste mucho sacrificio no dejará la universidad solo porque eso es lo que el director quiere._

_Sobre tu teoría, pues ya viste que no era acertada, aunque no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, Gael si fue a buscar a Harry por ayuda, pero porque no sabía que más hacer, el pobre no tenía idea de cómo salvar a Draco… _

_¡Y fue el responsable de que se vieran las caras de nuevo! Despiertos y todo esta vez, lo que pasará luego ya es cosa de ellos jeje… _

_Un beso y que estés bien… _

_PD: Acabo de ver tu comentario en "No sin Ti" XD Gracias, de todas maneras habrá continuación, es lo siguiente que escribiré... _

_Besos  
_

-------------------

**dospiesizquierdos  
**

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por animarte a comentar, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando… _

_Luego de este capítulo, donde Draco sufre de nuevo, creo que pararemos un poquito el maltrato, pero solo un poquitín jejeje… _

_Gael, sé que a muchos les enfadó lo que hizo, pero como dices, tal vez Harry hubiera dicho lo mismo. Creo que este capítulo es el inicio de muchas aclaraciones, las cosas van a estar diferentes ahora que Harry sabe donde está Draco y que Draco ha visto a Harry… _

_Un beso y nuevamente, gracias por tu comentario, espero que te sigas animando a comentar… por cierto, me gustó tu nick XD _

_Besos… _

-------------------

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer... espero que les haya gustado XD

Pues, ya se encontraron, y aunque Draco pasó la mayor parte del tiempo inconciente, pues se vieron a las caras... Ahora, lo que se viene:

"Tiempo de recuperación"

Si todo está bien nos leemos el lunes...

Un beso y ya saben, sus comentarios me alegran, así que anímense a dejarlos

Zafy


	32. LIBRO 3:CAP 32: TIEMPO DE RECUPERACIÓN

_Hola a todos:_

_¿Qué tal estuvo su domingo? Espero que bien, que hayan descansado, que se hayan divertido y que estén resignados… digo listos para empezar la semana… yo quisiera que los fines de semana duraran más tiempo, pero que se hace, hay que trabajar, ni modo… _

_Quería agradecerles a todos por sus lindos comentarios, ya estamos pasando los cuatrocientos comentarios y no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen, me alegran y alientan bastante. _

_Hoy tenemos un capítulo más largo, espero que lo disfruten…_

_

* * *

  
_

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: "CAMINOS"**

**CAPÍTULO 32: "TIEMPO DE RECUPERACIÓN"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Cada dos minutos trato de olvidar todos los momentos que pasamos…_

_Cada dos minutos una eternidad, _

_cada dos minutos sin tocar tus manos…_

_Cada dos minutos pierdo la razón me abandona la ilusión me tropiezo y me caigo_

_cada dos minutos recuperación me despierta en el salón y me levanto despacio…despacio…_

_ CADA DOS MINUTOS (VIVIR AL REVéS)_

_DESPISTAOS_

_h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e .c o m / w a t c h ? v = g q 2 n p L N i – w Y_

_

* * *

_

_Londres, diciembre del 2001_

Durante mucho tiempo había fantaseado con lo que haría si es que alguna vez lo veía nuevamente, con qué sería lo que le diría, con cómo actuaría delante de él; su mente, a lo largo de esos más de dos años, había creado diversos escenarios y diversas reacciones; a veces se enfurecía y pensaba en todas las explicaciones que le pediría, otras se lanzaba sobre él y lo obligaba a darse cuenta del terrible error que había sido abandonarlo y lo fantástico que sería volver a estar juntos, pero en ninguno de esos escenarios ficticios (y eso que había tenido tiempo de sobra para crearlos) se imaginó una escena como esta: con Mikel pasando hechizos sobre Draco para verificar su mejoría, con Gael, el _novio_ de Draco, mirando preocupado la escena y con él, sin saber qué decir y mucho menos hacer, de pie, a un lado de la cama y sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. Se sentía tan tonto; tonto porque no era capaz de decir nada después del _"¿Aún sueñas conmigo?",_ hasta allí había alcanzado su inspiración y era realmente desesperante.

Draco sabía que debía concentrarse en algo más que en ver a Harry, pero, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto y ahora le provocaba recorrer con la mirada cada centímetro de su cuerpo, estudiar su rostro, sus gestos y apreciar todos los cambios que se habían producido en él, empaparse de su imagen y de su presencia. Un hechizo que le provocó más frío que los anteriores lo hizo estremecer un poco y volver a la realidad, aquella en la que debía averiguar, a pesar de que la presencia de Harry se sintiera genial, ¿qué era lo que había pasado?, ¿por qué Harry y ese extraño estaban allí y por qué él estaba en cama?. Rendido a que tendría que apartar la mirada de Harry se giró hacia Gael con mirada interrogante, aunque el chico habló antes de que él pudiera decir nada:

—Vaya, ahora que le prestas atención al resto de los mortales —masculló Gael.

—Gael, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Draco evitando hacer una mueca por el fastidio que estaba provocando aquel hechizo sobre él y haciendo caso omiso al reclamo de su amigo.

—Fuiste infectado —informó Gael con seriedad.

—Infectado —repitió Draco arqueando una ceja; le pareció, tuvo que reconocer, interesante el término e inconscientemente apretó y soltó los dedos de su mano derecha, se obligó una vez más a no girar hacia donde Harry estaba y prestar más atención a Gael y su amigo.

—En realidad no estamos seguros de que el término sea infectado, sin embargo es una descripción muy cercana —aclaró Mikel terminando el examen y sonriendo —. Y debo agregar que has tenido mucha suerte, te recuperarás muy pronto.

—Gael, en palabras claras… y no quiero toda una historia, solo que contestes mi pregunta. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Gael frunció el ceño y lo miró enfadado, Harry se preguntó si es que normalmente peleaban y si era correcto que esa idea solo lograra animarlo más aún.

—Pues… cuando llegué estabas enfermo, no sabía que hacer y no reaccionabas, entonces yo… —Gael le dio una mirada a Harry y luego pareció más avergonzado —. Yo… no encontraba el oro para llamar a algún medimago, dicho sea de paso no conocemos a ninguno y eso es peligroso, mira lo que pasó, si no fuera por Potter que…

—Gael —siseó Draco, mirando cada vez más enojado a Gael, ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que ir a buscar a Harry? Peor aún, ¿cómo demonios sabía Gael acerca de Harry?

—Lo siento… Potter y Mikel —Gael señaló a Mikel que hizo una pequeña reverencia, aunque Draco no contestó —vinieron y entonces me comentaron que ya habían visto casos como el tuyo en San Mungo y que al parecer es un tipo de envenenamiento, algo que están haciendo esos de la MACH, pero que tú tienes mucha suerte porque llegué a tiempo para detener la… infección.

Draco se sintió ligeramente mareado por la gran cantidad de datos, primero: Gael conocía la existencia de Harry, y además sabía como encontrarlo, segundo: él había sido de alguna manera envenenado, porque eso no era una infección sino un envenenamiento en toda regla, aparentemente, entonces Gael no teniendo que más hacer había ido por Harry y por ese tal Mikel que miraba hacia Harry y Gael con una gran sonrisa, y lo había curado. Le dio una mirada más a Harry, que parecía de pronto algo más fastidiado, antes de dejarse caer un poco más entre las almohadas, se preguntó si el sentirse así de mareado sería solo por haber estado enfermo o tendría que ver con la presencia de Harry y todo lo que Gael le había dicho.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó finalmente.

—Hora de que descanses —respondió Gael abrigándolo con las mantas nuevamente.

—Me refiero a la hora de verdad.

—Casi media noche —informó Mikel mirando a su reloj de pulsera —. Y ya debo irme, Harry y Gael tienen las pociones que debes tomar y los horarios, mañana estaré en la mañana de todas maneras para verificar que todo marche en orden.

—No creo que sea necesario que…

—Ah, los pacientes, siempre creyendo cosas, de todas maneras vendré —interrumpió Mikel sin parecer enojarse —. Nos vemos chicos, traten de no matarse antes de que vuelva, y sobre todo no olviden las pociones de Draco.

—Gracias —dijo Draco en último momento, cuando Mikel ya estaba listo para salir —, por curarme.

—No hay nada que agradecer —sonrió amablemente Mikel hacia él.

En cuanto Mikel salió de la habitación se hizo un pesado silencio, tanto Harry como Draco tenían las miradas bajas y Gael se sentía cada vez más asustado, sabía que en cualquier momento las cosas estallarían, tal vez era mejor confesar ahora, antes de que todo fuera peor.

—Yo…

—Lamento todo este problema —interrumpió Draco a Gael pero sin mirar a Harry realmente, ¿aún estaría enfadado por haberlo dejado de esa manera? El que estuviera allí no garantizaba que no lo estuviera, Harry no dejaría a alguien en desgracia, ni siquiera a él, estaba en su naturaleza Gryffindor, por más enojado o resentido que estuviera —. En cuánto pueda ponerme en pie veré de pagarte todo esto…

—No es necesario que me paguen —replicó Harry rápidamente mirando hacia Draco —. Tú sabes… sabes que yo…

—De todas maneras debo pagarte, no quiero que… es decir Gael no tenía porqué buscarte ni… ni nada—bien, mirarlo a la cara y perderse en sus ojos era algo que le provocaba hacer ahora más que nunca ¿Cómo había sido tan frío como para alejarse de él y soportar su ausencia durante tanto tiempo?

—Sí, sí debió, le dije que lo hiciera, además, pudiste haber muerto ¿sabes? —respondió Harry con voz un poco apretada, no muy seguro de cómo sentirse por las palabras de Draco.

—Supongo que te deberé la vida una vez más —replicó Draco con algo de hostilidad, no quería causarle problemas a Harry, quería además demostrarle que era capaz de salir adelante solo, que no siempre era una damisela en peligro. ¿Por qué nunca conseguía eso?

—No, a mí no —reprochó Harry cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose enfadado por ese último comentario, ¿Por qué Draco tenía que ser tan complicado? Sobre todo con eso de andar debiéndole favores a la gente, ¿qué le costaba simplemente aceptar el favor y sonreír? —. Agrádeselo a tu _novio_, al fin fue él quien me vino a buscar y ayudó a Mikel a preparar las pociones —su voz sonó terriblemente resentida, sobre todo al pronunciar "novio".

Gael sintió enrojecer y deseó sinceramente haber aprendido como hacerse invisible cuando la mirada curiosa de Draco decayó sobre él.

—¿Mi novio? —preguntó Draco con una ceja levantada y esa mirada, demonios, esa mirada de "estás en serios problemas y más te vale correr por tu vida".

—Yo… Escucha Draco, ¿por qué no te calmas, sí? No te sulfures ahora, mira que estás convaleciente y…

—¡Ja! —bufó Harry triunfal, entendiendo al fin, el alivio en su pecho fue magnifico —. Ya no es tu novio.

—He allí el tema que no entiendo ¿Por qué crees que es o ha sido mi novio? —preguntó medio confundido Draco hacia Harry.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Gael?

—Escuchen, ¿por qué no voy a conseguir algo de comida?, Draco necesita comer algo, eso dijo Mikel, y cuando termine de comer y esté más tranquilo podremos hablar los tres ¿sí? —interrumpió Gael la pregunta que ya empezaba a hacer Draco, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Pero… —protestó Draco.

—Ya vuelvo —gritó Gael dando un portazo al salir y dejándolos solos.

*****

Ginny, junto a Martin, Amy y Donna, aparecieron en medio de la fría noche enfundados en sus blancos abrigos y caminaron pegados entre ellos las varias calles que los separaban de su destino, para detenerse finalmente en la acera de enfrente de un viejo edificio.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Amy con los dientes castañeándole por el frío —. ¿Esperar una carroza fúnebre?

—No seas ridícula —reprochó Ginny con voz fastidiada —, debe pasar algo; aurores, medimagos o el tonto de su amigo corriendo… —señaló hacia la puerta del edificio, donde Gael salía precipitadamente mientras se terminaba de poner la bufanda. Se alejó por la esquina y luego dobló a la derecha, perdiéndose de vista.

—¿Ahora ya nos podemos ir? —bufó Donna mientras prendía un cigarro, previamente hechizado para que los pequeños rastros de nieve que caían no lo mojaran.

—Esa no es prueba de que verdaderamente está muerto —meditó Ginny.

—Pero tal vez está a punto de estarlo —respondió Martin.

—Sigo creyendo que es mala idea, no nos conviene estar cerca de las víctimas, por casualidad alguien nos puede ver y todos estaremos en problemas, más aún en un sitio como éste, no tendríamos excusas para andar en un lugar tan… peligroso y decadente.

—Amy tiene razón, Ginny, lo mejor será volver, Tony se puede preocupar y aún tenemos que continuar con las listas y las investigaciones.

Ginny miró hacia el edificio con el ceño fruncido y luego a su reloj; pasaba de la media noche, si el muchacho ese había llegado a la hora prevista no había forma de que pudiera hacer nada, por más que fuera a buscar al mismísimo Harry.

—Ya… tienen razón, ese ya debe estar por morir.

Donna suspiró de alivio y Amy asintió rápidamente mientras los cuatro volvían a caminar las calles necesarias para poderse aparecer. Martín iba detrás, mirando con atención a ambos lados, Tony le había encargado que cuidara a las chicas, sobre todo a Ginny que cada vez parecía más obsesionada con Malfoy.

*****

Draco y Harry permanecieron un rato más en silencio, cada uno mirando hacia un lado diferente de la habitación, meditando, calculando qué decir, cómo actuar. Fue Draco el primero en hablar:

—Gael no es mi novio —sintió salir su voz algo ronca.

—No me tienes que dar explicaciones —replicó Harry con voz aparentemente calmada, realmente se sentía de alguna manera mucho más aliviado de que Gael no fuese su novio, aunque en el fondo pensaba en todas las otras explicaciones que Draco le debía.

—Pero quiero… —Draco tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire mirando a Harry a la cara, le dolió lo indiferente que parecía a pesar de todo —Yo no he tenido…

—Comiste esos chocolates ¿cierto? —preguntó caminando hacia el escritorio para levantar la pequeña caja dorada e interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Draco le quisiera decir, de pronto el pánico por lo que Draco le pudiera decir lo llenó.

—Harry… —suspiró Draco apenado, sintiendo la resistencia del chico a escucharlo.

—¿Los comiste? —repreguntó Harry aún con la cajita en alto y con voz firme.

—Creo que sí, no estoy seguro… —Draco frunció el ceño y se obligó a pensar en algo diferente a tener a Harry tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez —. No lo recuerdo muy bien…

—Sí, es uno de los efectos, por eso al final no saben como es que los infectan.

—¿Estás trabajando en eso? Pensé que aún te quedaba poco más de un semestre para graduarte.

—Sí, aún me queda un semestre y medio para graduarme— ratificó Harry —. Mikel, el medimago, él ha visto varios casos en San Mungo y no sabe que es lo que los puede estar provocando. Yo he ido a ver algunos de los lugares donde viven los que fueron infectados pero no he encontrado ningún rastro mágico… Ni siquiera en donde dejan los letreros e insultos, ellos al parecer se saben proteger muy bien.

—No sale nada de eso en los diarios.

—Ya sabes como son, ocultan todo eso porque no les interesa en realidad, el punto es que tal vez estos chocolates tengan la poción o lo que fuera que hace que se enfermen. ¿Recuerdas de dónde salieron?

—Ahora que lo pienso no… lo siento.

—Según la tarjeta son de Gael.

—¡Gael no me envenenaría! —protestó inmediatamente Draco, Harry apretó los labios un poco, fastidiado por la defensa de Draco para con Gael y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no he dicho eso, Gael me dijo que no los había enviado, así que por eso deducimos que alguien, de alguna manera, hizo que estos chocolates llegaran a ti, es más que obvio que fueron los que te causaron la enfermedad.

—Ah… Lo siento… no quise…

—Está bien —interrumpió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que podría… —Draco apartó los cobertores para ponerse en pie, pero antes de siquiera intentar bajar de la cama Harry ya estaba a su lado, sujetándolo por un brazo y mirándolo reprochadoramente. Su corazón se disparó y sintió su piel hormiguear en el punto en el que Harry lo sujetaba.

—Draco, debes descansar —consiguió decir, luchando con la necesidad de estirar la otra mano y jalarlo completamente contra él.

—Yo… —_Que genial, el momento preciso para quedarse sin palabras_ —. Iba… ya sabes al baño.

—Oh… —Harry todavía no lo soltaba y no tenía deseos de hacerlo aún, tal vez ya nunca.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y ambos se sobresaltaron, Harry lo soltó rápidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás. Draco aprovechó el momento para terminar de levantarse, tuvo que sostenerse de la cama para no caer.

—No deberías levantarte —reprochó Gael dejando una gran cantidad de bolsas sobre la mesa e ignorando completamente el que ambos hubieran saltado por su presencia, inequívoca reacción de que había interrumpido algo.

—Necesito ir al baño, ¿acaso no puedo? —protestó Draco sacudiendo sus piernas suavemente, se sentían aún algo entumecidas, como si hubiera estado mucho, demasiado tiempo en cama.

—Tómatelo con calma, estuviste inconsciente por quién sabe cuánto tiempo —recomendó Harry mirándolo con atención y listo para sostenerlo en caso cayera.

—Solo fue un día —rebatió Draco caminando lentamente ya hacia el baño, le costaba algo hacerlo, aunque recordaba ya vagamente haber estado la noche anterior con mareos y una extraña sensación.

—Hoy es veintisiete, mejor dicho veintiocho —corrigió Gael, Draco volteó rápidamente, demasiado rápido para lo débil que estaba, y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera por los brazos de Harry que lo sostuvieron.

—Debes ir más lento —susurró Harry, apretando un poco más fuerte el cuerpo de Draco, notó lo delgado que estaba y estuvo casi seguro de que lo sintió suspirar quedamente. Un carraspeo a sus espaldas lo hizo alejarse nuevamente de él.

—Gracias… —respondió Draco con voz que le pareció demasiado baja antes de terminar su camino hacia el baño.

—Aún está convaleciente y no creo que sea buena idea que andes rondándolo y dándole falsas esperanzas, no fue eso por lo que te busqué —reprochó Gael con los brazos cruzados y mirando acusadoramente a Harry en cuanto la puerta del baño se cerró.

—Yo no lo rondo ni le doy falsas esperanzas —replicó Harry —. Y no quieras decirme que es lo bueno o malo para él, _novio mentiroso_.

Gael abrió la boca para protestar, pero en ese momento ya la puerta del baño se abría de nuevo; Draco caminó lentamente a través de la habitación y decidió que, por una vez, haría caso y se quedaría en cama un rato más — ¿Dijiste veintiocho? No puede ser… ayer era veinticuatro.

—¿No recuerdas desde el veinticuatro?

—No… o sí, desde la madrugada del veinticinco tal vez… no estoy seguro.

—Esa poción te tuvo inconsciente demasiado tiempo —observó Harry recibiendo un envase de comida china de manos de Gael, aunque no comió aún.

—Inconsciencia… interesante —suspiró Draco mientras recibía un envase de sopa caliente. Él detestaba la sopa —. ¿En verdad debo tomar esto?

—¡Oh, vamos! —protestaron Gael y Harry a la vez, antes de mirarse preocupados, Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Genial, ahora hasta hacen eco.

—Ya tomate la sopa, ¿quieres? Que tuve que ir lejos a conseguirla —masculló Gael sentándose al otro lado de la cama. La conversación terminó allí, los tres en silencio continuaron comiendo, ya no sabiendo que más decirse y sintiéndose incómodos.

*****

—¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que me encantaban los ojos de Harry? —preguntó Mikel, estaba en la sala del apartamento de Lucka, en una mano tenía un cigarro encendido y frente a él, en la mesa pequeña, una copa de vino rojo.

—Estoy seguro que fue más de una vez, junto con su encantadora y sencilla sonrisa —replicó Lucka bebiendo de su vino.

—Pues no creerás hasta que punto pueden brillar cuando está contento en verdad.

—¿Por ese chico que fueron a curar?

—Ajá… Draco Malfoy, ¿te suena?

—El mortífago del que tanto habla Noah, pensé que era una gran mentira de Harry para apartarlo.

—Oh, no, nada de eso, existe, ya está fuera de peligro, claro, pero hubieras visto la forma como Harry lo miraba, la sonrisa que ambos se dieron…

—¿No estás exagerando?

—No, por supuesto que no, es en serio, realmente creo que esos dos se aman… se aman de amarse en verdad, no como un simple gusto.

—Se aman de amarse en verdad… interesante definición.

—Oh, no molestes —bufó Mikel —. Esto es en serio.

—Ya… entonces el chico está fuera de peligro.

—Sí, Harry está allí ahora, no sé cuantos días más pretenda quedarse, pero no parecía querer irse, aunque está también ese otro chico; Gael, creo que le gusta Draco… que son novios o algo así.

—Ah… ¿Y cómo Harry va lidiar con eso? Ya sabes como es.

—Ni idea —suspiró Mikel antes de darle un sorbo más a su copa de vino —, pero ya te dije, Harry parecía dispuesto a quedarse.

Detrás de la puerta que daba al pasillo Noah se acurrucaba más en la esquina, escuchando las palabras de sus amigos y sintiendo cómo éstas le destrozaban el alma y el corazón, al final no había podido contra el recuerdo de Draco. Draco había ganado.

*****

Gael sintió que alguien lo agitaba toscamente y se sentó sobresaltado para encontrarse con la mirada verde y furiosa de Harry.

—¿Qué…?

—Shh… afuera, ahora —ordenó Harry mientras le indicaba la puerta que daba al pasillo. Gael le dio una mirada a Draco, dormido sobre la cama, y luego se puso en pie, notó que ya era de día, no recordaba en qué momento se habían quedado dormidos.

Harry cerró la puerta en silencio, tratando de que Draco no notara su ausencia y se giró hacia Gael.

—Ahora sí me dirás por qué demonios me mentiste —increpó.

—Yo… Yo no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación —respondió Gael tratando de parecer calmado, realmente la mirada de ese chico sí que intimidaba.

—Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba.

—No estás en un interrogatorio, _aurorsito_.

—No me gusta que me mientan.

—Y a mí que lastimen a Draco.

—Yo nunca lo lastimaría, me acusas sin tener la más mínima idea de…

—¿Me dirás que no lo lastimaste antes? —interrumpió Gael —¿Qué no le hiciste daño?

—¿Eso es lo que él te ha dicho? —preguntó Harry con voz más suave, con voz dolida.

—No es difícil para mi deducirlo, Draco dijo que haría de todo para que seas feliz y supongo que eso fue lo que le dijiste cuando lo dejaste, ¿no es cierto? Que era para el bien de ambos o alguna idiotez como esa.

Harry miró hacia la puerta cerrada y luego hacia Gael, se sentía de pronto dolido, herido, casi como cuando había despertado esa mañana y había descubierto que Draco no estaba. El recuerdo de aquella mañana lo sacudió completamente.

—Deberías investigar mejor— dijo con voz rasposa —; fue Draco el que me dijo toda esa sarta de estupideces, o mejor dicho, ni siquiera me las dijo… simplemente me las escribió.

Y dicho eso simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo hacia la salida; Gael lo observó con la boca abierta, no creyendo lo que escuchaba, no creyendo que Draco hubiera sido el que se había alejado. Había visto la foto de ellos juntos, la forma como Draco la guardaba y la miraba cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba observando. ¿Acaso era verdad?

—Potter… espera —llamó pero Harry no se detuvo, desde una de las barandas lo vio seguir bajando, alejándose y desapareciendo.

*****

Draco abrió los ojos algo extrañado por la oscuridad en el lugar, pudo ver las cortinas cerradas, probablemente ya eran más de las seis de la mañana, hora en que acostumbraba levantarse.

Le pareció extraño estar solo, e incluso estuvo tentado a pensar que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, con Harry cerca, había sido parte de un sueño, pero el grupo de frascos sobre la mesa de noche le dio a entender que aquello no había sido parte de ningún sueño… Sonrió. _Aunque aún siga soñando con Harry_, se dijo recordando lo que Harry le había.

Miró hacia la puerta del baño y se preguntó si es que Harry estaría allí, y si ahora Gael se habría ido y tendría algo más de tiempo para hablar con él, sobre todo ahora que no estaba aturdido ni mareado y que ya entendía casi todo lo que había pasado. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando Harry en este momento, si es que acaso había oportunidad de volver a ser amigos, si Harry y él podrían verse más seguido, también quería saber cómo le había ido en la Academia y qué cosas había hecho… Había tantas cosas que le quería preguntar, que le quería contar, por las cuales se quería disculpar.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y Draco giró con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual desapareció cuando fue Gael, junto a ese tal Mikel los que aparecieron.

—Hola, Draco —saludó Mikel sonriendo muy amablemente —; veo que hoy tienes mucho mejor semblante… es un alivio.

—Hola —contestó Draco mirando hacia Gael, que parecía algo avergonzado por la forma como metía las manos en los bolsillos —, yo creo que para la tarde podré levantarme… de todas maneras tengo cosas que hacer —comentó hacia Mikel que ya empezaba a murmurar hechizos sobre su cuerpo.

—Sería mejor que no, claro, nadie te lo impide, pero… —Mikel hizo un asentimiento y luego se sentó en la cama de Draco —. Esta poción, veneno, o como deseemos llamarlo, lo que hace es eliminar de tu cuerpo las defensas biológicas y luego eliminar las defensas mágicas, mientras va deteriorando tus órganos, al final el paciente muere por una infección generalizada. Estuviste relativamente cerca, por lo que vimos la infección no se había propagado aún y pudimos frenarla a tiempo, no tuviste más que desgaste de defensas biológicas, apenas un poco de las mágicas, y como llegamos a tiempo no avanzó y por eso te recuperaste relativamente rápido, sin embargo no hay que abusar, recordemos que de todas maneras permaneciste enfermo e inconsciente.

—Eliminación de defensas… —masculló Draco acariciando con una mano su barbilla —¿Han pensado que tal vez…? —Gael hizo un ligero movimiento negando con la cabeza y Draco arqueó una ceja antes de levantar la varita que tenía en la mesa de noche e invocar la pequeña libreta y la lapicera que usaba cuando estaba demasiado apurado.

—¿Has pensado en algo? Gael me dijo que tú eras "El Fabricante de pociones", hemos probado en San Mungo tu poción para limpiar el organismo de humo y es realmente buena…

—¿En serio? Gracias —contestó Draco sintiéndose mejor por el reconocimiento, aunque no le gustaba que Gael fuera revelando eso por todos lados.

—Sí, son geniales. Por otro lado los creadores de pociones de San Mungo aún no dan con lo que puede ser, cuando han intentado estudiar a los afectados ya es demasiado tarde y tienen encima demasiadas cosas, entre deterioro de órganos y demás como para dar con alguna solución.

—No lo sé… pero no me huele ya siquiera a veneno, ¿No hay nada escrito sobre esto?

—No… no tienen tiempo para hacerlo.

—Ajá…

—Bien, espero en verdad que puedas pensar en algo… hoy tengo turno en la mañana para trabajar, Gael, ya sabes puedes ir a buscarme al hospital, no hay problema —dijo con una sonrisa hacia Gael, y Draco arqueó una ceja nuevamente, era su imaginación o Mikel le estaba sonriendo a Gael y más aún, ¿Gael se había sonrojado? Vaya eso si que era divertido.

—Gracias… por todo, incluyendo por venir hasta acá —agradeció nuevamente Draco cuando Mikel ya estaba cerca de la puerta.

—Y nuevamente, no es nada, encantado.

—Cualquier cosa yo te busco —dijo Gael mientras lo veía marcharse.

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó Draco en cuanto estuvieron solos y mientras seguía apuntando unos cuantos datos más en la libreta, hubo un silencio que lo hizo levantar la vista —¿Pasó algo? ¿Harry…? —preguntó un poco más preocupado.

—Él… él se fue.

*****

Teddy atravesó el jardín, encantado con un hechizo para que la nieve no cayera en el y estuviera a una temperatura agradable, con un dragón de peluche en una mano y persiguiendo la pequeña snitch, hechizada para que no volara muy lejos ni tan rápido, mientras Harry, sentado junto a Andrómeda lo veía correr. Era realmente gracioso porque podía hacer su cabello cambiar de color conforme corría y gritaba emocionado.

—¡Mira, Harry! —gritó lanzándose sobre la snitch con todo el cuerpo y cayendo sobre el pasto —. La tengo como tú cuando jugaste con Ron.

—Sí… así fue —ratificó Harry poniéndose en pie y corriendo para levantar a su ahijado del piso, ahora, a sus casi cuatro años, era bastante más grande y hablador que antes, pero a Harry le divertía sobre todo el poder levantarlo con una mano y hacerlo protestar.

—Ya bájame —resopló Teddy mientras Harry lo levantaba en alto —. Ya soy grande, ya sé caminar… mi abuela me enseñó.

—Vaya que sí te enseñó —respondió Harry antes de darle un par de vueltas, sabía que a Teddy en el fondo le gustaba eso, aunque se hiciera el que era muy grande para ello.

—Ya… Harry… voy a vomitar —el rostro de Teddy se puso azul y Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada dejándolo en el piso.

—Eres un pequeño tramposo —le regañó Harry mientras le desordenaba el cabello —cuando uno va vomitar se pone verde, no azul.

—Ese era verde —protestó Teddy zafándose finalmente del agarre de Harry.

—Era azul —corrigió Andrómeda sonriendo hacia Teddy que ya corría hacia el otro lado del jardín.

—¿Azul? —gritó Teddy no muy interesado en realidad y esperando porque Harry hechizara nuevamente la snitch.

Harry volvió a tocar la snitch con la varita y la hizo volar hasta donde Teddy y su dragón de peluche estaban, pronto el juego empezó de nuevo: Teddy persiguiendo la snitch mientras él se sentaba junto a Andrómeda.

—Tendremos que repasar los colores nuevamente —suspiró Andrómeda mientras le extendía un vaso de jugo de calabaza hacia Harry, que aceptó con una suave sonrisa.

—Me gusta mucho verlo correr, es increíble la vitalidad que pueden tener algunas veces —comentó observando a Teddy saltar un par de plantas pequeñas con el pobre muñeco dando de botes contra el piso; aquel había sido el primer regalo que Harry le había dado, cuando apenas tenía un par de meses, lo había visto en una tienda muggle y lo había comprado para el niño, Andrómeda había dicho que era muy pequeño como para jugar con eso, sin embargo poco tiempo después Teddy no podía dormir sin el muñeco a su lado.

—A veces tienen demasiada vitalidad —dijo Andrómeda algo más divertida —, algún día, cuando tengas tus hijos, verás a que me refiero con demasiada vitalidad.

—Sí —Harry miró distraídamente a Teddy, pensando en sus hijos, cuando tenga sus hijos… ¿Cuándo podría tener hijos? Sería tan complicado… se sintió algo desanimado por ello, sin contar aquel otro tema: Draco… Harry se había marchado de su casa y había salido a la calle sin saber qué hacer, de pronto sintiendo la urgente necesidad de alejarse de él; del dolor que sintió al recordar que años atrás lo había abandonado sin nada más que una horrible carta justificadora. ¿No sería acaso sensato esperar que ocurriera lo mismo si es que volvía a acercarse a él? ¿Acaso no había aprendido ya la lección? Además, ¿qué se supone que debía pasar a continuación?, ¿decirle que lo quería, pedirle que volviera?; ¿esperar que él le pidiera perdón?... Todo era tan complicado y doloroso…

—¿Acaso son problemas del corazón? —preguntó Andrómeda poniéndole una mano en la espalda, Harry se sobresaltó por el toque, ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Sé que no te gusta que la gente asuma cosas contigo, pero en verdad cualquiera pensaría que después de todo lo que has pasado los problemas con una chica serían pan comido.

—No es… —Andrómeda sonrió tratando de parecer comprensiva y Harry suspiró vencido, sabía que no podía retenerlo más tiempo en su interior porque probablemente estallaría —. Nadie sabe mucho sobre esto… ni siquiera Ron y Hermione… eh… —¿Draco se enfadaría si se refiriera a él como una "ella"? —, nosotros estuvimos juntos hace tiempo, pero luego… simplemente se alejó, dijo que era lo mejor y que eso haría que las cosas fueran más simples para mí… ya sabes, que no quería causarme problemas… ni…

—Harry, ya casi la tengo —interrumpió Teddy dando un gran salto y agitando el peluche de un lado a otro hasta que logró darle a la pequeña snitch; que salio impulsada hacia adelante y por un instante se quedó quieta antes de retomar su huida, Harry y Andrómeda sonrieron hacia el niño, que soltó un grito guerrero y continuó persiguiéndola, ya sin prestar mayor atención a los adultos.

—Yo… vi a esta persona hace poco —continuó Harry, no queriendo ya detenerse, deseando sacar todo de su interior —, incluso pensé que tenía un novio pero no era así... y me sentí contento por eso, pero cuando se fue, hace ya tiempo, solo se fue, no dijo nada, me dejó una tonta carta y nada más, y ahora…

—Y ahora ya no sabes si volver a acercarte a ella o dejarlo pasar…

—Algo así, sería tonto esperar que… que las cosas fueran como antes, y siempre estará el que se fue de esa manera, pero… —Harry resopló —. ¡Qué complicado que es todo!

—A veces en eso de las relaciones las cosas son más complicadas de lo que uno espera…

—Supongo, es… —Harry bufó negando con la cabeza —. Simplemente no sé que hacer, por un lado quiero volver a verle a hablarle y que al menos seamos amigos pero por otro…

—Aún sientes algo por ella ¿verdad? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

Harry solo se encogió de hombros, Andrómeda asintió comprensivamente sin forzarlo a una respuesta, ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento más, escuchando las risas de Teddy, hasta que Andrómeda habló nuevamente, haciendo sobresaltar a Harry:

—El abuelo de Teddy, Ted, y yo tuvimos una relación muy extraña, ¿sabes? Él era hijo de muggles y yo pues, toda una sangre pura, afanada por muchos otros sangre puras de familias extremadamente ricas y con ascendencias bastante importante… ya te imaginas como era eso, escoger al mejor partido, eso de estarse enamorando era para los magos y brujas de menor categoría… sin embargo allí estaba yo, una chica casi comprometida no pudiendo dejar de ir comprar a la librería en la que Ted trabajaba, me gustaba mucho, me gustó desde el primer día que lo vi, tenía una sonrisa tan sincera y siempre conseguía hacerme reír… —Andrómeda suspiró suavemente y miró hacia un punto indefinido del cielo.

"Creo que lo que más me gustaba era que no le tenía tanto miedo a mi familia, o al nombre que representaba, ni me trataba como los demás, con tanta hipocresía llena de modales y sonrisas falsas. La primera vez que me invitó a salir me negué, por supuesto, pero eso no lo detuvo, y siguió insistiendo. No fue hasta el quinto intento en que acepté ir con él a tomar el té, supuse que ir a tomar un simple té no estaría mal después de todo, pero nunca pensé que me llevaría a un sitio como el que me llevó, no es que fuera un mal sitio, era una adorable cafetería en las afueras de Preston, yo nunca había ido tan lejos sola, sin mis hermanas, además ya sabes, yo acostumbrada en esa época a frecuentar los lugares más exclusivos, no uno tan humilde como ese, me sorprendió que él no pretendiera halagarme llevándome a un sitio caro o aparentando cosas, que fuera tan honesto desde el inicio… y la pasé tan bien con él aquella primera vez, que no dudé en aceptarle más invitaciones, por supuesto que me escapaba de casa para poder verlo —Andrómeda soltó una pequeña carcajada —. Aún recuerdo como bajaba en escoba por la ventana de mi habitación, no era muy buena sobre una escoba y además estaba el miedo de que me pillaran… mi padre era muy estricto, más aún que mi madre…

"Luego de unas cuantas citas más, él me besó… — Andrómeda hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando hacia Teddy y Harry no se animó a decir nada hasta que ella decidió continuar —. Con eso me di cuenta, con horror, de que estaba enamorada de él, me asusté y me desaparecí, dejé de contestar sus cartas, de visitar los lugares donde sabía que me lo podía cruzar y de salir de casa incluso, pero él era tan insistente… Un día, mientras paseaba con mis hermanas por el callejón Diagon, se apareció de pronto y pese a la mala mirada que le daba Bellatrix y a la de desdén que le daba Narcissa, no se movió hasta que accedí hablar con él, ya te imaginas todo eso… yo muerta de miedo, y además nerviosa, Ted, al que había tratado de olvidar y al que estaba evitando, no le había importado nada, ni mis hermanas ni nadie con tal de poder hablar conmigo… Antes en medio del callejón Diagon, cerca de Twilfitt y Tatting había una hermosa fuente de piedra, me dio mucha pena cuando la derribaron durante la primera guerra… En fin, al pie de esa fuente, delante de mis hermanas y en medio de la calle, Ted se puso de rodillas y me pidió que me casara con él. Ese no era el protocolo correcto, primero el novio debía hablar con el padre y esperar que él consintiera para luego hablarle a la novia… sé que hacen las cosas diferentes ahora, pero en esa época era así…

—¿Y le dijiste que sí?

—Sí, le dije que sí, aunque luego Bellatrix dijo que no, que era inaudito, que él era un osado por atreverse a siquiera dirigirme la palabra y me sacó a trompicones de allí, en cuanto llegamos a casa se lo dijo a mis padres, ellos se pusieron furiosos cuando les confesé que en verdad sí había salido con él antes y claro, que estaba enamorada de él.

—¿Te prohibieron verlo, cierto? —preguntó Harry cada vez más interesado, nunca había escuchado casi nada de la historia de Andrómeda.

—Por supuesto, y que saliera a la calle o mencionara a nadie mis locas ideas de casarme con un hijo de muggles; yo protesté, les dije que era un gran chico y que debían darle la oportunidad, aunque en el fondo solo pensaba en la forma de escapar para poder verlo pronto.

—¿Fue muy difícil escapar? Porque sé que desde luego nunca te dieron su aprobación…

—Fue difícil, sí, y tras varios intentos lo conseguí… aunque no sabía exactamente qué era lo que iba a hacer luego, escapar… ¿Y después qué? ¿Qué haríamos? ¿Cómo viviríamos? Una vez que logré salir me empecé a sentir algo aterrada por lo que podría pasar, pero pese a eso fui en su busca. Ted me recibió en su casa, donde aún vivían sus padres, el vivir en la casa del novio, de esa manera era una falta muy grave, mis padres se enfurecieron más aún y decidieron lanzar un ultimátum: o me quedaba con Ted y dejaba de ser una Black y todo lo bueno a lo que estaba acostumbrada, con la amenaza de que sería muy infeliz al lado de él porque no me sabría dar la vida que yo esperaba; o volvía a casa y me comportaba de la manera que ellos esperaban y se olvidaban de todo aquel desagradable asunto.

—Ted se debe haber sentido muy feliz cuando lo escogiste.

—No… al principio no sabía qué hacer, pese a todo yo quería… o quiero a mis hermanas, sé que tú las conociste, y todo lo que Bella hizo, pero en esa época ellas ya no eran como antes… no las justifico, sobre todo a Bella, solo yo… quería a la antigua Bella, a la que no estaba carcomida por la ambición de poder y su amor enfermizo a Voldemort; y a Narcissa… ella creo que al final hizo lo que pensó que era bueno para su esposo y su hijo, no creo que haya sido tan mala en el fondo…

—No… —Harry sintió una leve opresión en el pecho, Narcissa, la madre de Draco, la que lo había salvado de morir en manos de Voldemort, la mujer preocupada por su hijo, por quien Draco había llorado tanto, no podía ser mala en absoluto… —Ella… tú sabes me salvó y yo sé que no era mala.

Andrómeda asintió y se arregló el oscuro cabello hacia atrás en un claro síntoma de nerviosismo, según sabía Harry.

—En fin… pasaron varios días en los que no sabía qué hacer, y no tanto por el miedo a quedarme sin oro o un gran nombre, esas cosas eran las que menos me preocupaban en realidad; además la familia de Ted era muy amable y yo había descubierto que la pasaba mejor en su casa, ayudando a sus hermanas y a su madre, de lo que me la pasaba en muchas de las aburridas reuniones para tomar té con la gente de la más alta sociedad mágica, sin embargo, el que mis hermanas no me volvieran a hablar, el que mi madre y mi padre dejaran de verme como su hija… Yo no tenía muchos amigos, o mejor dicho ninguno a excepción de Ted y su familia, los demás eran meros conocidos, gente que no me ayudaría, que solo buscaba su interés propio. Mis hermanas en cambio, habían sido mis confidentes y sentía que me estaba quedando sola.

—Pero al final escogiste quedarte con Ted y fuiste feliz… tuviste la fortaleza para anteponer lo que sentías por él a todos los otros problemas e inconvenientes —declaró Harry, pensando en Draco y en su egoísta decisión, pero se sorprendió de la respuesta que le dio Andrómeda:

—No —negó con la cabeza —, no fue así de fácil, te dije que tuvimos una relación muy complicada… Yo lloraba y Ted me veía y me decía que me amaba y que todo estaría bien, que me entendía si quería regresar a mi casa, que no me obligaría a hacer algo que yo no quería hacer o que me causara tanto dolor… y estuve a punto de aceptar quedarme con él, es más ya lo tenía pensado cuando… el lugar en el que trabajaba Ted fue atacado, solo un herido: Ted.

—¿Fue durante la primera guerra con Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.

—No, en esa época no habían más que rumores sobre Voldemort, y no necesité mucha intuición para saber que era mi familia la responsable del ataque… Ted nunca me culpó ni me increpó nada, aunque estuvo internado unos días, pero su familia sí. Dejaron de hablarme y le dijeron a Ted que era una locura que me mantuviera a su lado, que lo correcto era que me fuera a casa, que no era el tipo de mujer que el merecía…

—¡Harry! —gritó Teddy interrumpiendo el relato, Andrómeda y Harry aplaudieron cuando el niño volvió corriendo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con la snitch en una mano, agitándola feliz.

—Ya es hora de entrar, Teddy —informó Andrómeda poniéndose en pie, Teddy hizo un puchero y miró a Harry implorante, aunque no funcionó, Harry sabía muy bien que si Andrómeda decía que había que entrar no había nada que pudiera objetar.

—Vamos, es hora de almorzar ¿no tienes acaso hambre?

—¿Luego podremos seguir jugando? —preguntó hacia Harry, que asintió tranquilamente.

—Entonces sí —sonrió el niño conforme mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y lo guiaba hacia el comedor.

*****

Se tapó mucho más con la cobija, a su lado, en la mesa de noche, estaba la libreta y la lapicera en la que había empezado a tomar notas sobre el efecto de la poción que estaba infectando a tantos; ya no le interesaba tanto, simplemente había perdido las ganas de hacerlo, se sentía mucho más cansado y decaído que cuando se había despertado y pensó que tal vez tomar una poción para dormir sería buena idea.

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó Gael con voz culpable, Draco no contestó, cerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente. Había estado así desde que Gael le dijo que Harry se había ido y que no había dicho cuando iba volver. O si es que iba a volver algún día. Draco intuyó que no. Que Harry no volvería, que después de todo sí seguía enfadado con él, o peor aún, que ya lo había olvidado, que había hecho su buena acción del día y se había marchado a salvar a algún otro chico que necesitase de su ayuda.

—Draco… sé que no estás durmiendo… si es que necesitas…

—Solo quiero descansar un rato —contestó finalmente con voz rasposa, la noche anterior se había ilusionado, demasiado, con la forma como Harry le sonreía, por la forma como le hablaba, por lo que había sentido cuando lo había tocado. Sabía que tenía que pedir disculpas, tal vez perdón, y hasta había pensado que Harry podía sentir algo por él aún, quién sabe, con algo de tiempo, al menos ser amigos de nuevo, como antes… Era increíble que queriéndolo tanto sintiera que se podía conformar con eso, pero ahora… estaba solo nuevamente, Harry no le había dado la oportunidad de decirle siquiera cuánto lo había extrañado, menos cuánto era que necesitaba su presencia y sus palabras, cuánto lo necesitaba a él; sus discusiones, sus charlas, su simple compañía… Nunca antes el haber dejado a Harry en el pasado le pesó tanto como en ese momento.

Gael permaneció sentado a un lado, leyendo uno de los libros para las clases que iniciarían la siguiente semana, sintiéndose completamente culpable de muchas cosas, dándole vueltas a las palabras de Harry, no debía haberlo molestado tanto, menos increparle cosas de las que, tal como le había recordado Harry, no estaba seguro, ni siquiera tenía el más mínimo conocimiento, simplemente había asumido cosas. No soportaba ver a Draco así, sabía que no era por que se sintiese mal, cuando en la mañana había entrado con Mikel, Draco lucía bastante bien, y bastante animado, pero fue enterarse de que Harry se había ido para que cayera en ese letargo. Ni siquiera le había pedido las explicaciones sobre por qué le había dicho a Harry que eran novios o de dónde lo conocía. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora para poder ayudar a su amigo?. A quien, debía admitirlo, no había visto sonreír o que los ojos le brillasen de esa manera antes, nunca, solo cuando Harry estaba cerca.

*****

Comer con Teddy y Andrómeda siempre era una gran experiencia; Andrómeda trataba de enseñarle a Teddy los modales sobre la mesa y Teddy se la pasaba dejando caer la comida y quejándose de las verduras, la mayoría de las veces Harry las desaparecía cuando Andrómeda no se daba cuenta, aunque más de una vez había sido pillado y regañado, en esas ocasiones Teddy sonreía cómplicemente y dejaba de quejarse para no recibir una regañada similar.

Luego de que Teddy fuera a dormir la siesta, Harry y Andrómeda se acomodaron en la pequeña sala de estar, con una copa de vino cada uno, Harry se sentía un poco más relajado ahora, escuchar a Andrómeda, hablar y compartir las risas de Teddy lo ayudaban siempre. Además ahora se sentía algo curioso con respecto a lo que había pasado entre Ted y ella:

—¿Qué pasó luego? —preguntó suavemente —Digo, si quisieras contarme…

Andrómeda sonrió y asintió, le dio un sorbo a su copa antes de contestar:

—¿Dónde me había quedado?... Ah, sí, el ataque, en adelante las cosas ya no fueron nada bien… fue como a la semana de que Ted ya estuviera en casa, notó lo infeliz que yo era con su familia ignorándome y tratándome mal y con mi familia enviando lechuzas y elfos para repetirme una y otra vez que el tiempo de decidir terminaba.

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces —suspiró Andrómeda —Ted hizo lo último que yo esperaba que hiciera: terminó conmigo, incluso empacó mis cosas y él mismo avisó a Narcissa para que mandara un carruaje. Recuerdo tan bien la escena: él diciéndome que lo mejor para mí era volver porque no soportaba verme infeliz, y yo en la puerta de su casa, con el baúl a un costado, mirando con el corazón destrozado el carruaje y no queriendo creer que todo hubiera terminado de esa manera. En cuánto volví a casa mis padres actuaron como si nada hubiera ocurrido y continuaron con la selección de un esposo, yo me pasaba los días enteros metida en mi habitación, no lograba comprender por qué Ted había hecho eso, habíamos llegado tan lejos y sin embargo al final había sido él mismo el que terminó con todo.

—Lo lamento… supongo que había una excusa para eso.

—Oh, sí, claro que la había… Ted simplemente pensó que me arruinaba la vida manteniéndome a su lado, su familia no me quería ya, mi familia tampoco, yo estaba sola… me costó mucho entenderlo, pero en ese momento, por más que yo lo amaba tal vez no estaba lista para soportar todo eso… A veces es así.

—¿Entonces como fue que… ya sabes, que volvieron a estar juntos?

Andrómeda sonrío.

—Pasó mucho tiempo antes de eso. Mi padre había logrado un compromiso ventajoso, con un francés… Popescu, Pierre Popescu, un conde muy famoso por esa época… Viviríamos en Francia, naturalmente, lejos de Londres, yo tomé la noticia como todo en esos días, sin el mayor entusiasmo; había perdido a Ted, nada me importaba realmente. Se hizo una gran publicidad sobre la boda, una de las más grandes que se realizaría, miles de invitados…mucho oro invertido… —Andrómeda agitó una mano quitándole importancia al asunto —. Ya te imaginas toda la pomposidad de esa época. No fue hasta unos días antes de la boda en que Ted volvió a buscarme. Había pasado ya más de un año y aún así no tenía deseos de salir ni hacer nada, pero tenía que preparar todo para la boda, ya sabes, escoger invitaciones, lo que se serviría durante el banquete, el vestido, etcétera… Fue en una de esas salidas en que Ted apareció, recuerdo tan bien su aspecto, cada pequeño detalle… Yo estaba furiosa. Apareció en uno de los vestidores de una muy exclusiva casa de modas de esa época… supongo que me había estado siguiendo por días y al fin pudo colarse allí. En cuanto lo vi me enoje mucho y le pedí que se marchara… yo lo quería, lo amaba, incluso más que antes, pero habían cosas que pensaba que no se podían solucionar, heridas que no se podían curar, eso pensaba hasta que dijo que me amaba, entonces todo fue tan… Era increíble como con solo eso pude borrar todo el dolor que sentía.

—¿Y qué hicieron entonces…? ¿Es decir, lo perdonaste allí mismo?

—Sí, pese a mi enojo, mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueó a tan solo unos segundos de mirarlo, y se derrumbó cuando dijo que me amaba.

—Vaya…

—Nos escapamos en ese momento, simplemente desaparecimos de allí, esa misma noche encontramos un lugar donde casarnos y lo hicimos, mi familia estaba furiosa, pero un lazo mágico de matrimonio ya nos unía, no había nada que pudieran hacer, no supe más de ellos después de eso. Y su familia… le costó trabajo pero al final nos llevamos bastante bien.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿así no más? Sin pensarlo mucho ni nada…

—No había mucho que pensar, él me amaba, yo lo amaba…

—¿Pero después de todo lo que había pasado? De que te había dejado ir…

—Nadie es perfecto, estás muy equivocado si piensas encontrar a una persona perfecta, no sería humana, a veces creemos estar haciendo lo correcto y nos equivocamos, fallamos y algunas veces esos errores son irreparables, otras tantas, sin embargo, tenemos la suerte de poder enmendarlos y al final conseguir ser felices.

—Supongo que lo que me dices es que debo abrirme a la posibilidad de que algo más pase, que pueda… perdonar.

—No lo sé, no sé cual es la historia o las razones por las cuales ella te pudo dejar, o cuánto daño pudo causarte realmente, pero sí sé que cuando estamos enamorados buscamos lo mejor para la otra persona, así eso signifique sacrificarnos, perder cosas importantes para nosotros; tú lo debes entender, tu madre se sacrificó por ti porque te amaba… Y tal vez ella hizo lo mismo. O tal vez no, tal vez simplemente usó eso como excusa para alejarse, no hay forma de que yo lo sepa, y ni siquiera estoy segura de que tú lo tengas en claro.

—Yo… solo me dejó una carta —dijo Harry con voz ausente —ni siquiera me lo dijo a la cara… no me dio la opción de defenderme, de darle mis razones para…

—¿Aún la extrañas, no? —preguntó Andrómeda con voz suave.

Harry simplemente asintió en respuesta y le dio un largo trago a su copa de vino.

—¿Y ella parecía feliz de verte?

—No estoy seguro… todo fue raro, pero me sonrió —respondió sonriendo un poco más hacia Andrómeda —. Sí, creo que en el fondo le gustó verme.

—Allí tienes tu respuesta entonces —concluyó Andrómeda con alegría —. Nadie dice que te lances nuevamente a una relación con ella o que quieras que las cosas sean como antes, pero al menos sí que trates de darte la oportunidad de ver qué pasa, de redescubrir si aún la quieres y si ella te quiere. Pienso que por alguna razón se cruzó nuevamente en tu camino, tal vez eso quiere decir algo.

—Tal vez…

*****

Gael fumaba un cigarro apoyado contra una de las paredes de entrada al edificio donde Draco vivía, había intentado durante todo el día hacer que Draco reaccionara, que dijera algo más pero había sido inútil, había tomado las pociones en las horas acordadas y había probado algo de comida, pero nada más, y se sentía cada vez más miserable, la idea de ir a rogarle a Potter que volviera parecía a cada instante la más adecuada, sin embargo, luego de la discusión de la mañana no agarraba el valor para hacerlo. Lo más probable es que Potter se negara en redondo, que dijera que ya había cumplido, que había ayudado a Draco y punto, que no quería saber más nada. Y lo peor es que Gael le daba, en cierta forma, la razón.

—¿El paciente? —preguntó Mikel delante de él, Gael se sobresaltó, ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

—Hola… Está arriba, durmiendo.

—Ya veo, está bien sentirse algo cansado, ha sido un gran desgaste de energías y de magia.

—Ha tomado sus pociones y parece estar bien…

—¿Harry está arriba?

—No, él se fue está mañana, antes que tú llegaras y no ha vuelto.

—¿En serio? Que extraño, pensé encontrarlo aquí…

—No, y tal vez no vuelva.

—Oh, ¿se peleó con Draco? —preguntó sinceramente preocupado y Gael negó agachando la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable nuevamente.

—Discutió conmigo… creo que metí la pata.

Mikel frunció el ceño y miró hacia lo alto del edificio, como si así pudiera constatar el estado de Draco para luego mirar a Gael, fumando lentamente y con cara de cachorrito apaleado.

—Escucha, he tenido un terrible día, ¿no quieres acompañarme a tomar una copa? Estoy seguro que debe haber un sitio por aquí… creo que a ti también te haría bien.

—Yo…

—Será solo un momento.

Gael miró hacia arriba también, Draco dormía, tal como había hecho durante todo el día, era muy probable que ni siquiera notara su ausencia y Mikel tenía razón, una copa no le haría daño.

—De acuerdo.

*****

Harry abrigó un poco más a Teddy y se quedó observándolo por un rato, cuando dormía realmente parecía un pequeño ángel, aunque despierto fuera un pequeño terremoto. Le gustaba pasar días enteros con él, trataba de hacerlo siempre que podía, y se alegraba de haberlo hecho, la paz que le infundía era realmente increíble.

—Espero que puedas venir pronto… a él le encanta que vengas, a mí también me agrada.

—Claro que lo haré —respondió Harry poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación del niño, Andrómeda lo siguió en silencio hasta la entrada.

—Ya sabes, esta es tu casa.

—Gracias… por todo —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mujer.

Harry salió al jardín, por lo general los fines de semana y las vacaciones a esa hora de la noche volvía a casa y se daba un baño para luego, junto a Noah algunas veces, otras solo, ir a algún bar o discoteca y pasarla bien. Esa noche apareció en su casa y Noah ya no estaba, tal como había esperado, se metió en la ducha, tomó un rápido baño, y se vistió para salir, esta vez llevaría la moto, y no iría a ninguna discoteca, sino a Wooler Street

*****

Era viernes, así que tal como esperaban, el bar estaba reventando de gente; lograron hacerse de una mesa en una de las esquinas y pronto ambos tenían una cerveza delante. Gael se sentía algo extraño allí, no solía salir, no tenía muchos amigos para hacerlo, solo a Draco, quien no salía a ningún lado, recordó que cuando vivía en Estados Unidos solía salir más seguido… sentía que ese tiempo ya era muy lejano.

—Entonces… supongo que Harry se enfadó porque…

—No he dicho porqué se enfadó —contestó Gael dándole un sorbo a su vaso de cerveza.

—Pues, si no me lo quieres contar no hay problema, parecía como si necesitaras hablar —Mikel se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Gael se removió algo incómodo en su asiento, lo cierto es que sí necesitaba hablar con alguien, por lo general era Draco quien lo escuchaba, aunque esta vez no creía que estuviera de humor para hacerlo. Se aclaró la garganta un poco antes de hablar:

—Se molestó porque le hice creer que era novio de Draco y luego lo acusé de lastimarlo.

—Ah… interesante…

—Más que eso… no creo que vuelva y Draco está como ido por eso, desde que le dije que no sabía cuando regresaría… he cagado todo en proporciones astronómicas —declaró antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—Vaya concepto.

—Es en serio. Draco se enfurecerá cuando descubra que Potter se fue por mi culpa, aunque parecía enfadado cuando supo que lo había traído —suspiró profundamente y le dio otro trago largo a su bebida —. No tienes idea de lo feo que se pone cuando se enoja… Da miedo.

Mikel sonrió comprensivamente.

—Harry también, es mejor no conocerlo enojado.

—Pues yo ya conozco a ambos. Y sí, Potter también da miedo.

—Nah —desestimó Mikel agitando una mano de manera despreocupada —en el fondo es un buen chico. No haría nada realmente malo. Ya sabes, es muy noble y todo eso, aunque no lo quiera admitir.

—Y Draco no es mala persona, ni alguien cruel, aunque los demás no lo quieran notar…

—Ah… sí, el tema mortífago, supongo que algo de eso tiene que ver con que ya no viva en el campus.

—Sí… algo, aunque no lo sé bien, creo que sí, el director es parte del Wizengamot, Draco dijo que era de los que se oponía a dejarlo libre… ya sabes, durante ese juicio.

—Supongo que la gente no sabe perdonar… o tolerar ciertas cosas y también que si Harry es su amigo es porque conoce verdaderamente a Draco y no cree que sea malo.

—¡Y no lo es!

—¿A ti te gusta no? —preguntó Mikel tras escuchar la protesta de Gael, que se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la mirada.

—No —negó rápidamente Gael, aunque no estaba muy seguro de estar diciendo la verdad del todo, lo cierto es que lo que sentía por Draco aún era algo confuso para él —, él es mi mejor amigo y justamente por eso, porque le quiero, no deseo que nadie le haga sufrir…

Por un instante Mikel se quedó en silencio, analizando la respuesta y la actitud de Gael, se inclinó un poco hacia delante para acercarse más al chico:

—Harry también es mi amigo y aquí entre nos, creo que ya entendí cual es la razón para que sea tan inestable… creo que tu amigo tiene que ver, lo supe en cuanto se vieron… esa forma de mirarse ¡wow!

—Te entiendo, Draco casi nunca sonríe y jamás de esa manera… —confesó Gael sin prestar real atención a Mikel y recordando la noche anterior, cuando Draco había despertado.

—Espero que Harry vuelva, puedo ir a buscarlo, hacerlo entrar en razón…

—No creo… Potter dijo que Draco… que en el pasado Draco ya lo había lastimado, creo que en realidad se fue por eso…

—¿Eso dijo?

—Ajá.

—Noah, el chico con el que Harry salía, dijo que él estaba herido, que aún quería alguien más, ese es Draco, sin duda alguna.

—Creo que lo conocí, estaba en casa de Potter, es un chico muy desagradable.

—Por lo general no lo es, aunque si muy despistado… le advertí que estar con Harry era mala idea, se notaba que no funcionaría desde el inicio, pero no entendió.

—¿Ya no están juntos?

—No… no lo están… —Mikel suspiró y levantó una mano para que la camarera les trajera más cerveza —. ¿Y ustedes generalmente por dónde andan? No los he visto antes en ninguna de las discotecas.

—Draco no sale mucho, ya te conté.

—Ya, pero ¿y tú?

—Pues… ya te dije, no salgo mucho porque Draco…

—De verdad te debe gustar Draco —concluyó Mikel con voz seria.

—No, en serio no me gusta… es solo mi amigo, y siempre he pensado que sería buena idea que saliera más.

—Entonces tienes que juntarte un día con nosotros —dijo Mikel un poco más animado y tratando de animar a Gael, lo cierto era que se veía más lindo cuando sonreía que cuando estaba triste —, es más, podemos convencer a Draco, y si no, no importa, es decir no necesariamente tienen que andar todo el tiempo juntos ¿verdad? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Pues no…

—¿Ves? Será divertido entonces.

Gael sonrió y desvió la mirada un poco, sintiéndose extrañamente abochornado por la sonrisa que le daba el chico.

*****

Harry dejó la moto en un lado de la calle, aplicó todos los hechizos de seguridad anti muggles que se conocía y desabotonando la casaca de cuero subió las escaleras con relativa tranquilidad, en una mano cargaba una gran bolsa de comestibles: jugo de calabaza embotellado y emparedados, aún recordaba cuales eran los favoritos de Draco.

Tocó la puerta suavemente, pero al cabo de un rato no hubo ninguna respuesta, volvió a intentarlo y nada pasó, algo más preocupado miró a ambos lados del pasillo y escuchó los ruidos de la mujer con el bebé nuevamente antes de sacar la varita y usar un par de hechizos hasta que la puerta emitió un pequeño crack y se abrió.

Dentro todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, no era un cuarto tan grande como para no tener una vista panorámica de lo que había allí con tan solo una mirada: Draco estaba acurrucado en la cama y Gael había desaparecido. _Eso es bueno_, pensó Harry mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido y dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa del escritorio, en cuanto se volteó hacia la cama de Draco descubrió que el chico ya estaba despierto, sentado y mirándolo curiosamente.

—Hola.

—Volviste —dijo Draco lamentando no haberse arreglado un poco más, seguramente tendría los ojos hinchados y el cabello hecho un desastre por haber pasado el día entero en la cama.

—Claro… y traje comida —señaló las bolsas sobre la mesa.

Draco sonrió, recordando a Harry y sus canastas de comida, las cuales usaba como bandera de la paz, se preguntó si era lo mismo ahora, un símbolo de tregua entre ambos.

—Genial… ahora tengo un poco de hambre.

—¿En serio? ¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Has tomado todas las pociones que Mikel te dijo?

—Sí, señor, pero justo ahora tengo hambre —protestó apartando los cobertores para ponerse en pie y ayudar a Harry.

—Bien, podemos comer ahora, pero no te levantes aún, ayer casi caes y no quiero que te debilites o enfermes…

—Me pregunto si algún día dejarás de cuidar de mí de esa manera —suspiró tapándose nuevamente y acomodando las almohadas para sentarse más cómodamente.

—No, creo que nunca… —murmuró Harry sacando los emparedados y el jugo de las bolsas, no muy seguro de que Draco lo hubiera escuchado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer ser escuchado por Draco.

Pero Draco si lo escuchó y sonrió; siendo honestos, él no querría jamás dejar de ser cuidado por Harry de esa manera.

*****

Una hora después Gael y Mikel llegaron a la habitación, encontraron a Harry y Draco, ambos con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, sentados sobre la cama, conversando animadamente, Draco tomaba notas nuevamente en aquella libreta mientras Harry hablaba y hablaba.

—Vaya, ¿entrevistando al gran héroe? —preguntó Mikel, Draco y Harry, metidos en su conversación no los habían notado llegar.

—Que gracioso —masculló Harry.

—No lo cierto es que yo trato de trabajar en algo mientras Harry habla, como de costumbre, en exceso, tratando de distraerme —replicó Draco sin levantar la vista de la libreta.

—Y en el fondo le encanta, pero se hace el que no —complementó Harry apartándose rápidamente de la cama, justo antes que una almohada llegara hasta el sitio donde antes había estado sentado.

—Potter —siseó Draco.

—Malfoy… —replicó Harry burlón.

—Bien, ya todos sabemos nuestros apellidos, que tal si ahora revisamos a Draco y nos aseguramos de que verdaderamente está bien —masculló Gael, con los brazos cruzados, algo achispado por las cervezas que había tomado antes y por qué negarlo, algo celoso de la forma como ellos dos se llevaban. Harry lo miró fijamente y se sintió sonrojar.

—¿Por qué tú y Gael no van fuera un momento? Necesito algo de privacidad —pidió Mikel.

—Claro.

Harry y Gael salieron en silencio y se pararon uno a cada lado del pasillo, pronto Harry sacó un cigarro y comenzó a fumar lentamente, esperando a que Mikel terminara y pensando en la forma de deshacerse de Gael para poder seguir hablando con Draco como momentos antes; Harry había decidido que por lo pronto no estaría capacitado de pedir explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado antes, sobre la forma como él lo había dejado, no creía estar listo para escucharlo, y se sintió tranquilo de que Draco al parecer opinara igual, pues rápidamente se habían enfrascado en una charla completamente diferente a esa; Harry le había hablado de lo que habían averiguado de la poción y los efectos, incluso de los chocolates que pensaban envenenados, mientras Draco anotaba cosas, aunque sinceramente esperaba que pronto la conversación se dirigiera a algo más personal, se moría de ganas de contarle a Draco millones de cosas, y de que Draco le contara cosas también. Era increíble conversar con él de esa manera, como cuando eran solamente amigos y compartían las noches en la habitación de "El Hada Hermosa", casi como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Casi.

—Escucha —dijo Gael de pronto, su voz sonaba algo extraña, Harry giró un poco el rostro para verlo con expresión aburrida —; lamento lo de la mañana, tienes razón, no debí pensar o asumir cosas… que en verdad no me incumben —continuó a pesar de la expresión de Harry.

—De acuerdo.

—Y escuché cuando dijiste que Draco era el que… ya sabes… pero…

—Tú lo has dicho, no te incumbe —interrumpió Harry fríamente, apartando la mirada.

—Pero, quisiera que no te fueras, yo creo que no deberías irte…

Harry no contestó nada, siguió mirando a través de los ventanales hacia la oscura noche hasta que Mikel les dijo que podían pasar nuevamente.

*****

El resto de la noche transcurrió en un silencio algo pesado, Draco supuso que tendría que ver con el hecho de que Harry y Gael parecieran no soportarse.

Pese a todo el primero en declarar que se marchaba fue Harry, Draco percibió la mirada alertada de Gael mientras el chico tomaba algunas de sus cosas para irse, contándoles que tenía la motocicleta afuera y que había tenido un día demasiado largo y que estaba cansado.

—No olvides hacer todo lo que Mikel te ha pedido que hagas —recomendó Harry mirando hacia Draco y ya listo para marcharse.

—Por supuesto —contestó Draco algo tenso.

—De acuerdo —Harry bostezó y sonrió suavemente —, lo siento, jugar con Teddy todo el día siempre me deja agotado.

—Claro…

—Mañana vendré —declaró cuando estaba ya junto a la puerta, su mirada se dirigió hacia Gael a modo de advertencia y luego hacia Draco que ya sonreía —, si es que no te molesta… ya sabes…

—¡Para nada!, es decir… me encantaría que vinieras —completó Draco empezando a sentir lo que parecía un sonrojo. Esperaba no sonrojarse realmente, no delante de Gael al menos.

—A mí también me encantaría —contestó Harry antes de ampliar su sonrisa —, te veo mañana.

—Genial.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró la sonrisa del rostro de Draco desapareció y su mirada se enfocó en Gael, que no se había movido de su lugar; era inútil, lo sabía, si escapaba en ese momento Draco hallaría la forma de encontrarlo y entonces todo sería peor.

—Escucha… —empezó a explicar Gael con las manos en alto mientras Draco cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño.

—Exacto, es lo que quiero, escuchar qué demonios pasó.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo hubo la explosión en el supermercado? —preguntó suavemente Gael, lo mejor era contar la historia desde el inicio.

—¿La explosión? Gael, por favor, no empieces a dar vueltas, ¿qué tiene que ver Harry con eso?

—Mucho —se apresuró a aclarar Gael —. Fue allí cuando lo conocí… él fue a verte a San Mungo, se coló a tu habitación mientras yo hablaba con los aurores y…

—¿Estuvo en San Mungo? ¿Cómo es que no lo vi? ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme? —reclamó Draco furioso.

—Estabas inconciente… él… —Gael negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie caminando hacia la ventana para ver la calle blanca por la nieve y notando que la moto de Potter ya había desaparecido —. Yo pensé… ¡lo lamento! Tú tienes la culpa de todo —increpó girando para mirar a Draco nuevamente.

—¿Yo tengo la culpa? Ah, no, ni creas que cambiarás los papeles, no es mi culpa, definitivamente.

—Cuando me contaste de ese chico… del que querías y…

—Yo no he dicho que Harry fuera ese chico —advirtió Draco con voz baja y amenazante.

—Yo lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? He visto su fotografía en tu cajón… sé que se trata de él y yo pensé… por la forma como hablaste de él, por las cosas que me dijiste aquella vez, creí que él te había dejado y que por eso aún lo querías y…

—¡Merlín, Gael! —exclamó Draco pasándose una mano por el cabello y deseando tener un cigarro a mano.

—Cuando él fue a San Mungo y lo encontré tan cerca de ti pensé… —Gael se contuvo de decirle que se había sentido algo celoso —; le dije que no se acercara a ti, pensé que él te había lastimado antes y le dije que eras mi novio para que se apartara… para que no te molestara más…

—No tenías derecho a decirle eso… Él se lo creyó, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé; de todas formas me dio su tarjeta, me dijo que lo buscase si pasaba algo malo… Yo solo la acepté por librarme de él, no pensaba usarla jamás, ni menos decirte nada porque pensé que te estaba protegiendo y…

—Gael —suspiró Draco —, no debiste… no tenías derecho… las cosas que pasaron entre él y yo…

—Lo sé, Potter me lo dijo… yo… —Gael se giró hacia la ventana nuevamente, pensando en qué decir.

—¿Él te lo dijo? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente? —preguntó ansioso Draco y olvidando por el momento su rabia contra Gael.

—Yo le dije que simplemente no quería que te lastimase como en el pasado —Draco negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, escuchando el relato de Gael —y él me dijo que no había sido así… que tú eras el que había decidido que no debían estar más juntos…

—Ya veo… —Y Draco tenía que serse honesto, se sentía decepcionado, había esperado que Harry le confesase algo más a Gael, algo como que tal vez ahora quería estar con él nuevamente, que aún sentía algo por él y que por eso no lo lastimaría, pero no fue así.

—¿En verdad tú lo dejaste? —preguntó Gael en voz baja.

—¿No te dijo nada más? —preguntó Draco pese a todo.

—Sí, que no me metiera en asuntos que no eran míos —masculló Gael torciendo el gesto —Y no me has contestado.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo.

—Ya lo has hecho —suspiró Gael —, contestarme —aclaró —. No puedo creer que lo hayas dejado tú…

—Es algo complicado…

—Como sea, él ya sabe que no soy tu novio y que nunca lo fui —aquella declaración sonó amarga, pensó Draco, pero no interrumpió a Gael —y parece que no quiere perderte de vista de nuevo… ha dicho que volverá mañana.

—Sí… eso ha dicho —suspiró Draco mirando hacia la puerta por donde Harry había salido y pensando en que aquella noche no podría dormir dándole vueltas a todo lo que Gael le había dicho.

—Mira —dijo Gael luego de un momento más de silencio y caminando hacia la cama donde Draco seguía recostado y mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación —, pensé… eres mi mejor amigo, ¿de acuerdo? —declaró sentándose junto a Draco que giró al fin el rostro para verlo —, en verdad lo eres y no quería… no me gusta que la gente te maltrate, me pareció que ya era demasiado que tuvieras que soportar a los aurores y a todos los que se creen con autoridad moral para juzgarte como para dejar que tu ex, quien por cierto no me cae tan bien, te lastime. Solo pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto y sé que puedes estar enfadado conmigo, tienes derecho, pero solo quería cuidar de ti.

—No necesito que nadie cuide de mí, Gael —contestó Draco con voz calmada, parte de su rabia hacia el chico había desaparecido tras la última declaración —, sabes que yo también te consideraba mi amigo y por eso justamente creí que sabrías que no me gusta que asuman cosas respecto a mí, el decirle eso a Harry fue una atribución que nadie te dio.

—Lo comprendo… entenderé si es que quieres que me vaya y también si es que no quieres hablarme de nuevo —contestó Gael asintiendo suavemente —, pero que sepas que lo hice porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti.

—Lo mejor para mí —repitió Draco recordándose que esa misma excusa había usado para dejar a Harry, porque era lo mejor para él. Se sentía feo cuando la gente hacía cosas creyendo que era lo mejor para uno y sin siquiera preguntar.

Gael le dio una mirada nerviosa y luego suspiró vencido, cuando se puso en pie, dispuesto a marcharse, la mano de Draco se cerró alrededor de su muñeca y lo detuvo.

—Supongo que… —dijo Draco con voz calmada —, de todas maneras voy a necesitar quien me ayude con las pociones, ahora que empiecen las clases tendremos mucho trabajo.

Gael sonrió algo aliviado y asintió:

—Sí, y ya sabes, el oro extra nunca cae mal.

—Cierto —aceptó Draco soltándolo al fin.

Gael se removió algo indeciso sobre su sitio hasta que negó con la cabeza y se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, dándole un abrazo.

—Gracias, de verdad, nunca más haré nada como eso —suspiró aliviado.

—Ya, ya… —respondió Draco palmeándole la espalda algo confundido, Gael, si bien era cierto se abrazaba a él algunas veces, nunca lo había abrazado de esa forma —, que me voy a arrepentir.

Gael soltó una pequeña carcajada y se apartó de él.

—En el fondo yo sé que me quieres —declaró ufanamente mientras se alejaba y tomaba su abrigo del perchero.

—Eso aún está en discusión —rebatió Draco a pesar de todo. —¿Te vas ya a la Universidad?

—Sí, y mañana me daré una vuelta, probablemente por la tarde o la noche, Potter ha dicho que vendría, después de todo.

—En realidad no dijo la hora —comentó Draco frunciendo el ceño y cayendo recién en cuenta de eso.

—Como sea, tengo algunas cosas que hacer así que no vendré hasta tarde, descansa, toma todo lo que Mikel te indicó y no hagas ningún esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cada vez que caigo enfermo te vuelves un mandón —reprochó Draco acomodándose mejor en la cama.

—Ya sabes la solución —picó Gael ya en la puerta, listo para salir —, deja de enfermar —dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta para salir.

—Serás —bufó Draco, quedándose solo al fin.

Pese a las indicaciones que le habían dado Mikel, Gael y Harry, se puso en pie y aseguró la puerta para luego emplear los hechizos de limpieza que su amigo le había enseñado, dejando todo más presentable para el día siguiente. Después de todo Harry había prometido que vendría.

*****

Y Harry había mantenido su promesa de volver, no solo al día siguiente, sino también los que siguieron a ese, por lo general iba un momento en la mañana a saludar y luego salía a visitar a Teddy y Andrómeda o a Hermione y Ron, o a ver algunos de sus amigos, en las tardes volvía nuevamente y se quedaba junto a Draco hasta el anochecer. Incluso la noche de año nuevo la pasó allí, junto a Gael y Draco, brindando con un poco de champagne y unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla antes de, bastante apenado, declarar que tenía que asistir a la casa de los Weasley para la celebración. Draco lo alentó comprensivamente, agradeciendo que haya decidido estar allí al menos hasta media noche.

Draco pasaba las mañanas y las tardes estudiando la muestra de la poción que tenía en los chocolates, Gael lo ayudaba algunas veces, cuando no desaparecía argumentando que tenía que hacer algunas cosas misteriosas, y otras lo acompañaba Harry, estudiando y simplemente quedándose allí, en silencio, o conversando durante los descansos para comer, recordándole los horarios para tomar las pociones revitalizantes y recomendándole que no se esforzara demasiado para que curara pronto.

Gael tenía que reconocer que no había visto a su amigo sonreír tanto en todo el tiempo que lo conocía como en esos días en que Potter andaba cerca y, aunque aún se sentía algo desplazado y celoso, trataba de no interferir mucho, sin embargo el miedo a que ahora Draco estuviese creándose esperanzas que no serían correspondidas, ya que había sido él quien había abandonado a Potter, lo hacían dudar de que aquella nueva rutina era lo mejor.

Por su lado Harry tenía que admitir que retomar aquella rutina fue muy fácil, era como un _deja vu_ de la época de escuela, cuando ambos se refugiaban en la habitación de Draco a estudiar y conversar, y luego a amarse y a quererse… era fácil, porque estar con Draco era simple, podían hablar como dos viejos amigos que se encontraban después de años, como si nunca hubieran perdido la confianza y familiaridad y a la vez difícil, como cuando antes Harry había descubierto que le gustaba Draco y quería besarlo, amarlo y que lo amase, cuando la curiosidad por saber como sería hacerlo turbaba sus noches y sus tardes, haciéndolo perderse en sus pensamientos… solo que esta vez él ya sabía, sabía a qué sabían sus besos y su piel, sabía lo que eran sus caricias, conocía cada parte de la piel y del cuerpo de Draco, donde volverlo loco, donde hacerlo suplicar por más; y además era conciente de que Draco también lo sabía. Sabía, conocía y extrañaba todo eso.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño hacia Harry que lo miraba fijamente.

—No —respondió Harry rápidamente apartando la mirada hacia el libro que se suponía debería estar leyendo—. Es decir, pensaba… en las clases —mintió.

—Oh, ¿algún tema complicado?

—No… leyes mágicas y muggles, ya sabes, no puedes hechizar a un muggle porque te miró feo o no puedes usar el imperius en los magos para convencerlos de que se dejen detener.

Draco suspiró dramáticamente.

—A dónde llegaremos con tantas restricciones.

—Tonto —se burló Harry cerrando el libro, Draco solo negó con la cabeza en respuesta, también sonreía divertido —. ¿Cómo vas con eso?

—Bien… he logrado aislar dieciséis de los dieciocho componentes que creo que son y aún sigo maravillado… el genio que hizo esto debe haber dejado alguna pista de su firma por algún lado, aunque no lo encuentro —explicó con ese aire profesional que Harry le había descubierto poco días después de que Draco despertara, cuando estuvo en condiciones de ponerse en pie; tenía un certificado médico (falso, por supuesto, pero necesario) para no ir a los lugares muggles donde trabajaba por una semana y Draco usaba ese tiempo en tratar de averiguar qué era lo que causaba tanto daño, contento por tener al menos un par de muestras en los chocolates que no había comido y viendo la situación como un gran reto que no podía desaprovechar.

—¿Firma? ¿Cómo una Z de Zorro? —preguntó Harry, no entendía la mitad, o quizá ya ni la cuarta parte de las cosas que Draco le contaba sobre esa poción, pero le gustaba ese aire tan maduro cuando explicaba las cosas y que combinaba a la perfección con el brillo de sus ojos y el _¡Wow!_ Que salía de sus labios cuando encontraba algo que, según él decía, era fascinante.

—¿Si se llama Zorro porque no escribe Zorro en lugar de una Z?

—Porque es su firma y sería difícil con… —Harry negó con la cabeza y agitó una mano —. Olvídalo, no te debería estar distrayendo, además ya no tienes mucho tiempo para terminar con eso…

—Tiempo, tiempo, ojala pudiera conseguir más tiempo, en tres días debo ya volver al trabajo.

—Hablando de eso…

—¿Cuándo empiezan tus clases? —preguntó Draco dejando ya de lado los hechizos y pociones que realizaba y que de todas maneras podría continuar más tarde.

—El domingo en la tarde —Harry parecía realmente apenado.

—Bueno… —Y Draco se sintió algo confundido, o mejor dicho decepcionado… ¿eso quería decir que Harry se iría pasado mañana a estudiar y no volvería? Sabía que tenía libre dos fines de semana al mes, pero supuso que ese tiempo ya estaría agendado, con tantos amigos y su ahijado. Simplemente no había espacio para él en esa agenda ¿y acaso él tenía tiempo para Harry? Con dos trabajos y la universidad.

—Yo… —Harry cerró el libro convencido de que no podía seguir fingiendo que estudiaba y mirando a Draco que también lo miraba atentamente —. Hoy ya es viernes y sé que te sientes aún algo débil pero…

—No —interrumpió Draco rápidamente —. Son exageraciones de Mikel, no estoy débil ni mucho menos.

Harry le sonrió suavemente, parecía mucho más relajado.

—Había pensado quizás en salir, dar una vuelta… antes de que terminen mis vacaciones.

—Oh… —Draco se sintió apenado, la última semana Harry había pasado casi todo el tiempo allí, saliendo solo para visitar a Teddy y a los Weasley o conseguir comida, había sido muy egoísta al no darse cuenta de que Harry tal vez necesitaba estar con sus amigos o incluso hacer otras cosas, cualquiera de las cosas que acostumbraba hacer por estos tiempos.

—Lo siento —suspiró Draco —. Entiendo que quieras salir, debí haberme dado cuenta antes, es decir estás de vacaciones y…

Harry frunció el ceño, Draco no le había comprendido.

—Contigo, tonto, quiero salir contigo —interrumpió exasperado, Draco le dio una mirada interrogante y Harry sintió que se sonrojaba violentamente, _oh, si, extrañaba la forma en que Draco lograba descontrolarlo y hacerlo sonrojar _—. Me refiero a que… de todas maneras tú necesitas respirar aires diferentes y en lugar de traer la cena, podemos ir fuera…

—Ah… ¿Hoy?

—Igual tendrás que comer… podemos ir en mi moto.

—Moto —suspiró Draco poniéndose de pie y sacando una camiseta y unos pantalones vaqueros del armario para poder vestirse en el baño —. Ese artefacto que hace tanto ruido al llegar, claro.

Se metió en el baño sin esperar respuesta por parte de Harry, su corazón latiendo demasiado a prisa de pronto, se preguntó si es que era nerviosismo o algo malo con su cuerpo.

Se puso la camiseta de mangas largas y los pantalones vaqueros, aplicó un hechizo de calentamiento en la camiseta y observó su reflejo en el espejo, lo hacía mucho más seguido que antes desde que Harry había vuelto a aparecer; acomodó el cabello con los dedos mientras pensaba y se repetía, tal como había hecho en los últimos días: _"Harry ahora es tu amigo, quiere ser solo tu amigo, y tienes suerte de que lo sea después de que lo dejaste de esa manera"._ No quedó muy satisfecho con su aspecto, casi nunca lo estaba, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Cuando salió del baño Harry lucía ligeramente agitado, en una mano sostenía la chamarra de cuero que tanto le gustaba usar y en otra la mochila con los libros y revistas que había traído.

—Estaba ordenando todo… siempre que vengo dejo cosas tiradas por todos lados y… —empezó a balbucear mientras terminaba de meter todo en la mochila, estar con Draco seguía alterándolo, mucho más que en el pasado.

—Sí, tienes esa muy mala costumbre —se burló Draco mientras recogía un par de revistas del piso.

Una vez todo estuvo dentro de la mochila Harry la dejó a un lado de la cama, para llevársela al volver, Draco se puso el abrigo oscuro que su madre le había regalado en la última navidad que habían pasado juntos y Harry la casaca de cuero y ambos bajaron en un extraño silencio las escaleras.

Se sentía raro, pensó Draco, después de todo Harry había pasado la última semana en su dormitorio y antes ya había sido así, en la escuela, pero el mostrarse los dos en la calle era algo que no habían hecho mucho, apenas una vez, durante las vacaciones de pascua.

—¿Alguna vez te has subido a una? —preguntó Harry mientras desactivaba los hechizos de seguridad, Draco miró a la inmensa (realmente le parecía inmensa) moto y negó con la cabeza, las había visto pasar muchas veces y nunca le habían llamado la atención, solo volteaba a verlas porque producían un estremecedor ruido, de haber imaginado que Harry tenía una probablemente hubiera prestado más atención.

—¿Esto no es peligroso?

Harry rodó los ojos mientras le pasaba un casco a Draco.

—Seguridad ante todo— dijo divertido mientras se montaba a la moto —. Tú vas detrás.

—Pero… ¿Esto no es peligroso? —repitió la pregunta Draco poniéndose el casco oscuro y montando de la misma manera que Harry, sus ideas de lo peligroso que podía ser ir a velocidad por medio de la ciudad en un vehículo de ese tipo desaparecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que abrazarse a Harry; desde aquella vez en que casi cae en su habitación no habían vuelto a tocarse y el solo pensar en que pasaría al menos medio minuto abrazado a él…

—Draco, en verdad, no es peligroso, es como cuando volabas en escoba, solo que en lugar de volar, ruedas, créeme que tengo manejo de esto y… —las manos de Draco en su cintura lo interrumpieron, sus manos apretándolo y la increíble necesidad de recostar su cuerpo hacia atrás, hacia el cuerpo de Draco, de que esos brazos lo envolvieran de manera mucho más íntima.

—¿Manejas hace mucho? —preguntó Draco por preguntar, por alejar de su mente la idea de apretar a Harry mucho más fuerte, de que sus manos se colaran bajo la casaca de cuero y toda esa ropa que escondía esa piel que, él sabía, se sentiría tibia y agradable.

—Dos años… ningún accidente, además tiene algunos hechizos de proximidad y todo eso. Vamos, estarás bien —consiguió decir Harry antes de encender la moto y pisar el acelerador, provocando que Draco se aferrara mucho más fuerte a él y que la moto ronroneara.

Draco se sujetó con fuerza y finalmente Harry hizo avanzar la moto; se movieron en un inicio con cautela por las primeras calles y Draco pensó que eso de andar en moto no era tan peligroso como creía, hasta que, una vez salieron a Rodney Road, una vía de alta velocidad, Harry se inclinó un poco más hacia delante y empezó a correr. Draco no quería pensar en cuánto estaría marcando el velocímetro o en cómo pasaban y sorteaban autos con, según creía él, demasiada imprudencia, así que simplemente se pegó lo más que pudo a Harry apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del chico y trató de disfrutar el paseo, aunque le fue muy difícil y le pareció interminable hasta que finalmente Harry decidió entrar por una calle que no conocía y la velocidad bajó considerablemente hasta que se detuvieron por completo.

En cuanto la moto se detuvo Harry sintió a Draco alejándose por completo y de un salto estaba ya en la acera, sacándose el casco. Se veía algo más pálido y pensó en si es que el viaje al fin no había sido mala idea.

—¿Estás bien?

—Bien —resopló Draco.

—Oh —dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida mientras se deshacía de su casco y miraba a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que no hubieran muggles para poner los hechizos de seguridad.

—¿Oh, qué?

—Que te has asustado —contestó Harry con una sonrisa, al parecer de Draco, demasiado ufana.

—No, no lo he hecho.

—Sí, sí lo has hecho. Te da miedo.

—En lo absoluto, Potter —contraatacó Draco cruzándose de brazos y arrastrando las palabras, no se había dado cuenta que extrañaba eso de arrastrar las palabras hasta ese momento —. Es algo que no asusta y muy simple, yo podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

—Claro, y estrellarte con lo primero que se te cruce.

—Fue solo una expresión, me refería a que…

—Ya, Malfoy —dijo cantando su nombre de manera burlona —. Si quieres, un día de estos te enseño a conducirla y ya veremos qué tan bueno eres.

—Como siempre, mejor que tú —declaró Draco siguiendo a Harry hacia la entrada de lo que parecía un muy pequeño y modesto restaurante.

—Ya… vamos mejor, realmente estoy hambriento —contestó Harry empujando la puerta de cristal, el ambiente cálido los envolvió rápidamente, mientras ambos se acomodaban en una de las mesas del medio.

Draco observó todo con atención, las mesas de madera que parecían rústicas, al igual que las sillas y la barra del fondo, las lámparas colgadas del techo, dejando todo a media luz… Era un sitio muy acogedor.

—¿Cómo así conoces este sitio? —preguntó mientras un hombre muy atento les entregaba un par de enormes cartas del menú.

—Ah… no sé, un día andaba por aquí, tenía hambre y entré.

—¿Y sueles hacer eso?

—¿Qué?

—Andar por ahí, sin nada más que hacer…

—En vacaciones, normalmente, por lo general los fines de semana libres ya tengo planes.

—Ah…

—Aquí sirven una carne muy buena —le comentó Harry sonriendo amablemente.

Pronto ambos tenían un plato de comida delante y una gran jarra de limonada, se pasaron mucho rato conversando y contándose más cosas aún, más de lo que les había pasado. Draco le habló de Jocelyn y de algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, tanto del supermercado como de la extraña chica de la tienda de discos y Harry le contó mil y una aventuras que había tenido durante su educación. No fue hasta que notaron que estaban solos y que llegaba la hora del cierre del restaurante que dejaron de hablar.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, Draco se sentía mucho más confiado en la moto y tuvo menos sobresaltos pese a que Harry manejó mucho más rápido, ya que no habían autos en las calles por lo tarde que era.

Cuando ambos subieron a la habitación de Draco, éste estuvo tentado en pedirle a Harry que se quedara, argumentando que era muy tarde para regresar solo a casa por las avenidas vacías y solitarias, pero ese fue el momento en el que Harry decidió comentarle que se iría volando a casa para llegar mucho más rápido.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa y Harry con la promesa de volver al día siguiente y tal vez salir nuevamente.

Luego de ver por la ventana, (escondido tras la cortina) como Harry arrancaba la moto y se elevaba hacia el cielo, Draco se metió en la cama, sintiéndose más confundido y feliz. Confundido porque aún no sabía que hacer con respecto a Harry, con los deseos que sentía por él, con los sentimientos que tenía hacia él y feliz porque lo tenía de vuelta, en calidad de amigo, pero allí estaba, hablando como antes, contándose miles de cosas, casi como al inicio… Realmente sabía que no podía pedir más.

*****

Kreacher apareció en la sala mientras Harry dejaba la casaca de cuero sobre el perchero.

—El amo ha vuelto.

—Sí… me daré un baño y me iré a dormir, estoy muerto. ¿Todo bien por casa?

—Sí, señor, todo bien, ninguna llamada, ninguna visita, ninguna alerta de la red flú.

—Genial. Escucha, cuando estabas en Hogwarts, preparaban unas galletas de avena, yo llevaba bastante de las cocinas en el último año ¿Las recuerdas?

—Sí, Kreacher las recuerda, por supuesto.

—Genial, prepara unas para mañana por favor, saldré cerca de las once, una gran canasta ¿de acuerdo?

—¿El señor no saldrá esta noche? Kreacher ya tiene preparada la poción para el día siguiente de las fiestas.

Harry bostezó y se estiró sin ningún recato mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, Kreacher, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

Kreacher hizo una reverencia y observó a su amo subiendo las escaleras con cansancio, no comprendiendo qué era lo que pasaba, no había noche libre en que su amo no saliera hasta el amanecer, sobre todo estando en vacaciones, pero éstas casi ya acababan y llevaba días sin hacerlo. El elfo se encogió de hombros. Seguramente era debido a la ausencia de ese tal Noah. Desde que él se había ido el amo no había vuelto a salir ni a volver enfermo o triste. Mejor así. No le agradaba para nada ese tipo y prefería a su amo sonriente y sano.

* * *

**Comentarios**

**Marila  
**_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por tu comentario, me halagan tus palabras, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando y que además la tengas catalogada como una de las mejores… XD _

_Ah… ya viste ahora que pasó luego de que se encontraron, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también… _

_Y la pelirroja, sí, tendrá su merecido, no te preocupes._

_Un beso y que estés bien _

-------------------

**kogu17  
**  
ah, por fin se reencontraron, estan juntos, se vieron, ah, que emocion.  
Que bien que Harry termino con Noah, la verdad que aguanto muchos malos ratos  
y trastadas (Noah).  
¿que va a pasar ahora?... van a ser felices por siempre, siempre jamas  
3?, espero que si.  
Se que pues tendran que sufrir un poquitin mas, pues aun faltan dos libros  
=D, pero me alegra que ya esten juntos.  
La verdad me encanta como construiste a los personajes, como los plasmas y  
haces que al leerlos uno se imagine las escenas, sus dolores y sentimientos.  
¿que hara Ginny cuando sepa que el plan fallo?  
¿van a correr a Harry de la Academia?  
¿cuando confesara Gael que no es el novio ni nunca lo fue?  
Gael y Mikel parecieron llevarse bien, ¿habra historia por ahi?

m, en fin, creo que estar desvelada me hace escribir incoherencias, asi que  
mejor le paro...

Gracias por compartir la historia con nosotros, besos, hasta luego.

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por tu comentario, que bien que te gustó el capítulo anterior, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, ya viste que Gael confesó, la reacción de Draco y lo que pasó o está pasando entre Draco y Harry. _

_Noah, pobre, la verdad es que parte de lo que pasó se lo tuvo merecido él, por, como dices, aguantarle tanto, debió haberlo dejado desde hace mucho, pero no quería ceder… es una pena porque no es tan mal chico, aunque no garantizo que les vaya a caer bien en lo consiguiente. _

_Ginny… esa, ya verás que es lo que pasa y cuál es la reacción de la MACH porque Draco no esté muerto. _

_Un beso y que sigas disfrutando de la historia… _

**Aluna  
**  
De veras que ya no me caes mal, es mas podria hacer un fic especialmente para  
ti de lo que quieras, disfruto mucho leyendote, hasta tus comentarios me  
gustan... pero cuando se termino el capitulo me volviste a caer un poquito  
mal, aunque con ese final de capitulo tan maravilloso, m te has dado cuenta  
que tu fic me tiene enlelada? Felicidades por el fic, aqui tu fiel lectora  
aunque Slasheaven se nos caiga, se me hace que la MACH tiene algo que ver con  
eso.

Por cierto me encanta que a la Finny cascos ligeros le haya salido el tiro  
por la culata, gracias a ella se reencontraron los amantes... je je je je

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por tu comentario… _

_Me dio risa que bien que ya no te caiga tan mal . jeje… sí, la MACH seguro que estaba "comploteando" contra el fic, jeje… Bueno, me alegra que en verdad te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también lo hayas disfrutado, ya ves que mal que bien Harry y Draco siguen viéndose y todo… veremos que pasa con ellos ahora. _

_Y sí, ¿cómo es, no? Ginny idea un plan para que Draco se muera y lo que sale es que Draco y Harry se encuentran gracias a eso, XD _

_Un beso y que estés bien. _

-------------------

**Cindy**

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por el comentario… _

_Síp, se encontraron y ahora se ven seguidito, ya ves, ambos sienten cosas, eso tendrá que estallar tarde o temprano. Que bien que te gustara la frase esa de "sigues soñando conmigo" XD Ambos son muy tiernos… ^.^_

_Un beso y que estés bien XD _

-------------------

**mimesis**

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando, y sí, Draco es un héroe trágico, y muy fuerte, no se quiebra ante nada… así todos estén siempre tratándolo de hacer caer. XD _

_Ah… mis amigos los dramaturgos griegos Euripides y Sófocles jejeje… ya sé que los hago sufrir mucho, sobre todo a Draco pero creo que las cosas se irán componiendo un poco de ahora en adelante… bueno, un poco al menos. _

_Un beso y muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que la sigas disfrutando. _

-------------------

**Shadow Lestrange  
**

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por tu comentario, yo feliz de alegrarte los días, espero que con este capítulo también te hayas sentido contenta, aunque no están juntos aún es obvio que solo es una competencia por ver cual de los dos le salta al otro primero. _

_Pues Noah se fue, Harry no lo podía tener más tiempo cerca, y menos con la posibilidad de ver a Draco… Y aunque no se vieron en "óptimas condiciones" se vieron y eso es lo importante… _

_Ah… Ginny, pobre, creo que mientras escribía tenía muchas ideas de cual iba a ser su final, pero me decidí solo por una, lamentablemente, aunque sé que todos la quieren moler a cruciatas, habrá que esperar tantito para ver su final. _

_Un beso y muchas gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios… Ah… *Zafy da saltitos* y ya pasamos los cuatrocientos, nunca había tenido tantos comentarios en esta página XD _

-------------------

**Naravët  
**_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado, y además emocionado… XD _

_A pesar de que Draco siempre la pase fatal está vez eso trajo como consecuencia que Harry llegara y que se vieran las caras por fin _

_Un beso y que tengas linda semana. _

-------------------

**Uchiha Em**

_Hola_

_Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, ah… esas miradas, creo que dicen más de lo que las palabras pueden decir. _

_Besos y que estés bien XD _

-------------------

***

* * *

**

_Gracias a todos por leer_

_Como les dije estoy feliz por sus comentarios y espero que se sigan animando a dejarlos, trataré de contestar a todos, en la medida que el Internet me lo permita ¬¬_

_Por lo pronto les dejo el título del siguiente capítulo:_

**_¿Y QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA?_**

_Ya veremos de qué se trata… _

_Tengan una linda semana y muchos ánimos. _

_Zafy. _


	33. LIBRO 3: CAPÍTULO 33: ¿Y QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑ

Hola a todos…

Aviso importante: Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios dejados en el capítulo anterior… les cuento que he tenido un pequeño… llamémoslo accidente, aunque no es la gran cosa, en lunes en la tarde me hice un corte en la mano derecha, en mi dedito gordo y le tuvieron que hacer un par de puntos, como comprenderán me duele y bastante, es más, ni siquiera puedo escribir en la computadora por el fastidio (no saben lo difícil que es escribir con una sola mano, y lo mucho que demoré en escribir está nota) y por ello no he podido contestar a ningún comentario aún, espero que para los siguientes días ya esté mejor, y no se preocupen que no dejaré ningún comentario sin respuesta. Como les dije no es la gran cosa, pero es incómodo para mí escribir y todo eso… gracias a que los capítulos ya están listos, solo le he dado una revisada a este y lo he podido colgar. Espero que lo disfruten…

**

* * *

**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: "CAMINOS"**

**CAPITULO 33: ¿Y QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Tonight you're mine completely_

_You give your love so sweetly_

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_

_Will you love me tomorrow?_

**_Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?_**

_**Amy Whinhouse **_

_Esta noche eres completamente mío_

_tú me das tu amor tan dulcemente_

_esta noche, la luz de la amor está en tus ojos_

_me amarás mañana?_

_

* * *

_

Londres, enero y febrero del 2002.

Gael bostezó escandalosamente por cuarta, tal vez quinta vez en la mañana, era algo temprano, pero no tanto y Draco no se explicaba el porqué. Después de la conversación que habían tenido acerca de Harry y las disculpas de Gael por haber mentido las cosas entre ellos habían vuelto a ser casi como antes, con excepción de las prolongadas ausencias de Gael. En un inicio imaginó que se debía al querer dejarlo solo con Harry durante más tiempo, pero el llegar muerto de sueño era un claro indicativo de que en realidad algo más estaba pasando allí.

—Gael, si no vas a prestar atención arruinarás el ensayo y no tenemos muchos de estos ingredientes como para equivocarnos de esa manera —regañó Draco mientras agitaba la varita para que las raíces de Xylosma se fueran moliendo mientras lo miraba reprochadoramente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Gael —, sí estoy poniendo atención, no arruinaría algo tan importante.

—Ya…

—¡En serio! —protestó al ver la mirada incrédula de Draco.

—Dije que ya.

—¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó suavemente Gael observando a su amigo.

—Sí, porque no he dormido durante varios días para dar con esta fórmula y no quiero que se arruine.

—Qué no se arruinará. No soy tan inconsciente.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás tan cansado? —preguntó luego de un momento de silencio, su tono parecía indiferente, mientras lo miraba de reojo, pero realmente estaba preocupado. No era el comportamiento habitual de su amigo.

—Puedes… pero eso no garantiza que te lo contaré —contestó Gael, dándole una de las respuestas que solía darle Draco cuando hablaban de un tema que no quería.

—Que original —suspiró Draco bajando la intensidad al fuego del caldero —. Escucha… no te diré que no me importa lo que haces porque sí lo hace, pero no por fiscalizarte ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que tengas cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Harry y Mikel hablan de un ataque mucho más hostil a los homosexuales del que sale en los diarios, y no quiero que te metas en líos o que te lastimen.

—No… —Gael negó con la cabeza y se preguntó si es que Draco se habría dado cuenta, aunque lo más probable era que si Draco supiera algo fuera porque Harry se lo hubiera dicho y de haber sido así entonces se lo hubiera dicho de frente. No, Draco no sabía —. No tienes que preocuparte, créeme que aprendí bien la lección en casa y tendré mucho cuidado.

—De acuerdo. Sigamos, Harry llegará cerca del medio día y quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes.

—¿Te das cuenta que sería tu tercera poción? —preguntó Gael no queriendo molestar a Draco con el tema de Harry, últimamente era casi imposible llegar a casa de Draco y no encontrarse con el chico. Gael se preguntaba, al igual que Mikel y también ese tal Ethan, cuándo sería que las cosas terminarían de pasar entre ellos.

—Recién la tercera —aclaró Draco —. Se necesita mucho más para ser alguien de nombre, así que hay que darnos prisa, además, tú sabes que no soy muy solidario que digamos, pero si es por darle un buen golpe al cretino que creó tremenda barbaridad, mientras más pronto le paremos la mano, mejor.

—Sí, señor —replicó Gael con voz firme mientras continuaba trabajando. Estaban allí desde las ocho de la mañana y la poción iba muy avanzada ya, faltaba poco para tenerla lista, luego el problema sería probarla en casos reales, aunque tal vez Mikel podría ayudar con eso.

Durante las siguientes dos horas Draco trabajó en silencio, en un silencio ya habitual para Gael, que trabajaba con él normalmente, Draco exigía concentración, es decir que ya no le hablaran ni molestaran, apenas y lo mínimo para pasarle alguna cosa o consultar algo importante.

Cuando la poción se puso de color rosa chillón Draco frunció el ceño y con un par de dedos presionó su frente, Gael dio un paso hacia tras y ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—No lo entiendo… —murmuró Draco agitando la varita sobre la poción, invocando un hechizo en voz baja, una nube de vapor turquesa subió desde la poción hasta afuera, mostrando una gran cantidad de ingredientes y el orden en que habían sido aplicados. Draco la observó en silencio, sin moverse, completamente absorto en el análisis.

—Tal vez al final deba ser rosa —masculló Gael esperando no tener la culpa de que la poción haya salido diferente a lo esperado.

—No lo sé… —Draco había encontrado en la poción envenenadora una gran cantidad de ingredientes que no conocía muy bien y que no eran europeos, se había sorprendido por eso, pues significaba que los que la estuvieran fabricando de alguna manera tendrían que haber traído las cosas de fuera y sobre todo, lo más importante, que el fabricante de esa poción (si es que no era una poción antigua y copiada) quería ponerle las cosas difíciles a quien intentara encontrar el antídoto. Tal vez era alguien que había estudiado fuera o incluso que no fuera inglés. Aunque sabía que los aurores no se interesarían en lo más mínimo por eso de igual forma lo tenía anotado en su diario de notas. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano esa información le ayudaría.

—Pienso que hay que probarla, el color que dedujiste fue eso, una simple deducción, tal vez te equivocaste en eso.

—O tal vez nos equivocamos en la fabricación —suspiró Draco volviendo a leer sus notas, comparándolas con lo que el hechizo indicaba.

—Vamos, Draco, tente algo de fe.

—Me la tengo, Gael, solo que también soy realista —murmuró Draco mirando hacia sus notas, todo parecía estar en orden. Tal vez Gael sí tenía razón. El primer punto para ver si tu poción estaba correcta era el color, pero no siempre quería decir que estuviera incorrecta si no salía del color que esperabas, eso se los repetía el profesor Dauenhauer una y otra vez.

—De acuerdo, haré el hechizo de prueba —decidió Draco luego de ver que nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, excepto ese extremadamente chillón color rosa.

—Sabes… aún sigo pensando en probarla en nosotros mismos, bueno, en mí mismo, no creo que sea recomendable que enfermes de nuevo y…

—Y ya te he dicho que no, Gael —interrumpió Draco apartando todos los apuntes del escritorio y dejándolos caer sobre la silla para tener la mesa desocupada.

—Ya lo hemos hecho antes.

—Claro, poción para no dejar cicatrices, para no dormir, para limpiar el organismo, nada de eso era letal, ¿qué tal si no sale bien y luego pasa algo más grave?

—Pero Mikel puede…

—No me perdonaría que te pasara algo por un error mío.

—Gracias —contestó Gael mirándolo, según pensó Draco, conmovido.

—Si pudiera tomarla yo lo haría —continuó Draco más calmadamente, era cierto que antes probaban las pociones en ellos, y que está vez, si pudiera, no dudaría en probarla en él mismo, pero no en Gael, no podría cargar con que algo malo le pasara a su amigo por un error en su trabajo —, pero como he sufrido sus efectos hace muy poco la prueba no sería provechosa… la probaremos de la manera teórica y luego se la daremos a Mikel para que la pueda administrar en los pacientes que ingresen… si es que puede, sino ya buscaremos la forma.

—Sí querrá, está desesperado por no poder ayudar a todos los que ingresan al hospital, dice que cada día son más y… —Gael se detuvo ante la mirada escrutadora de Draco y sintió sonrojarse.

Draco negó con la cabeza y luego hizo levitar el caldero contenedor de la poción para la cura hasta el escritorio. Gael trató de ponerse al corriente y pasó al escritorio el pequeño frasco que contenía la muestra que Draco había podido aislar.

—Debemos usar solo un poco —informó Draco mirando fijamente los movimientos de Gael y pensando en hablar con Harry de eso más tarde, si ese amigo suyo, Mikel, se estaba metiendo con Gael más le valía hacerlo con cuidado porque si lo lastimaba tan solo un poco tendría a un mortífago furioso con el cual lidiar. No soportaba que lastimaran a nadie, menos a Gael.

—Sí —Gael acercó un frasco vacío y lo llenó con la poción de Draco, una vez tuvo ambos frascos frente a frente, se sentó en la cama de piernas cruzadas, con una libreta en la mano para tomar apuntes; generalmente Draco podía solo, pero algunas veces estaba él tomando apuntes también, solo por si a Draco se le pasaba algo por alto. Además moría de curiosidad por ver como su amigo conseguía vencer al homofóbico ese y tan solo en una semana y media.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Draco levantando la varita y ya sin mirar a Gael, ni a nada más que ambos frascos de pociones delante de él.

—Dale, el inicio de un gran éxito.

—Siempre eres tan cursi —se burló Draco antes de agitar la varita y aislarse del mundo.

A Gael le encantaba hacer eso, o ver hacer eso, mejor dicho, mucho más que probar las pociones en su propio cuerpo; era la simulación del trabajo de la poción, pocos podían hacerla, se requería de una gran concentración y de mucho dominio; se enseñaba en la universidad durante el tercer año y los profesores no exigían que los alumnos la pudieran hacer, pero sí que manejaran toda la información al respecto, pasos a seguir, hechizos que se podían conjurar, campos de protección y aislamiento que se debían crear... Gael no podía hacerla, siempre terminaba distrayéndose por algo, pese a que Draco le había intentado enseñar muchas veces. En cambio Draco, cuando Gael lo conoció en segundo año, ya la manejaba y a la perfección, decía haber aprendido solo de los libros y Gael le creía, Draco era así.

La poción venenosa tenía un color gris enfermizo, uno de los peores colores para pociones, según le había explicado Draco, y se extendió saliendo como un gran vapor gris hasta flotar sobre la cabeza de Draco, inmediatamente, bajo otro movimiento de la varita del chico, el antídoto: la poción rosa, se elevó convertida en vapor de un color mucho más chillón aún. Ambos vapores permanecieron flotando uno frente a otro durante algún rato.

Gael se movió incómodo mientras veía a Draco mover los labios casi imperceptiblemente, seguramente indicando el inicio de la segunda parte de la simulación. Pronto el vapor gris empezó a tomar una forma, humana y pequeña, como la silueta de un cuerpo; algo negro comenzó a crecer desde el medio, desde donde estaría el estómago, Gael anotó innecesariamente ese dato, pues Draco ya le había dicho que estaba casi seguro que el ataque no empezaba en la sangre, como creían los pocionistas de San Mungo, sino en el estómago.

El cuerpo de vapor gris fue tornándose cada vez más oscuro, siempre predominando la oscuridad del abdomen y Gael se preguntó si es que había algún problema con la poción, pero no podría hacer la pregunta directamente hacia Draco, porque no lo escucharía, y además no podía distraerlo.

Unos minutos después Draco agitó la varita y una segunda silueta de vapor gris se formó en lo alto de la habitación, Gael no comprendía mucho qué era lo que su amigo estaba probando ahora, así que se dedicó a tomar más notas, todas las que pudiera para luego poder conversarlo con él.

Pasó algún tiempo más mientras veía como la sombra negra, que representaba el efecto negativo de la poción, iba creciendo sobre ambas siluetas hasta que la poción rosa comenzó a cubrirlas a ambas, apenas traslucida, parecía no causar ningún efecto sobre toda esa oscuridad.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una voz a su lado, Gael se sobresaltó y se cubrió la boca con las manos innecesariamente, igual había soltado un gritito. Miró primero hacia Draco que parecía no haber notado nada y luego hacia Harry antes de soltar un suspiro profundo.

—Demonios, me asustaste. ¿Cómo entraste?

—Soy estudiante para auror, tengo mis métodos, toqué varias veces y nada… —respondió Harry no perdiendo de vista a Draco y no entendiendo qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Insonorizamos la habitación, Draco dijo que llegarías antes del medio día pero…

—Son más de las doce —explicó Harry dejando una enorme canasta a un lado de la cama y sentándose junto a Gael que ya había recuperado su libreta y miraba nuevamente hacia las proyecciones de Draco, donde la sombra rosa ya había cubierto completamente la sombra negra del abdomen de la segunda silueta gris y ahora rayos delgados y rosas se extendían hacia los brazos y piernas, la primera sombra proyectada aún no lograba ser dominada por la poción.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó nuevamente, en un susurro esta vez, entendiendo de alguna manera que no debía hacer mucha bulla.

—Draco simula el efecto de la poción y el antídoto, es un proceso que parece que nos tomará mucho más tiempo del que planeó así que te sugiero que tomes una revista y te quedes en silencio, no querrás ver a Draco furioso por interrumpir o distraerlo.

—Ya lo he visto molesto antes, no es la gran cosa —refunfuñó Harry sintiéndose un poco excluido.

—Ya… solo guarda silencio, luego te explicamos como funciona todo ¿sí? —replicó Gael.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y no le contestó, en lugar de eso miró hacia Draco nuevamente, parecía estar completamente ajeno a todo lo que pasaba alrededor; agitando la varita de un lado a otro y con los labios apretados, la mirada fija en esas siluetas grises; pensó que era una buena oportunidad para poder mirar a Draco sin que nadie lo interrumpiese. Apoyó la espalda en el cabecero y se dedicó a observar: su cabello rubio ahora no tan largo como antes, pero sí lo suficiente para caer sobre su frente, esa mirada y ese rostro que había descubierto, ese que ponía cuando estaba concentrado, serio y sexy; sus brazos tensados hacia los lados, sus piernas, ocultas bajo el ancho pantalón que, sin embargo, se ajustaba a la altura de las caderas, justo donde la espalda terminaba y se iniciaba la curvatura de sus nalgas… Podía estar más delgado, sí, pero no menos sexy, era mucho más sexy y excitante que en la escuela incluso, pensó Harry.

Finalmente la sombra rosa consiguió acabar con todo el vapor gris de la segunda silueta y Draco soltó un jadeo apenas audible mientras ponía atención a la primera silueta, la que había dejado más tiempo bajo el efecto de la poción, el antídoto rosa estaba ya dominando la oscuridad y el veneno, pero de manera mucho más lenta. Era como una carrera, la poción rosa tenía que llegar antes de que la negra se apoderara de todo. Luego de un rato más, en que Draco registró la forma de trabajo del veneno, finalmente funcionó; la sombra rosa se apoderó del cuerpo gris y el veneno se desvaneció por completo.

Agitó la varita una vez más y tanto la muestra del antídoto como la del veneno volvieron dentro de los frascos, mientras él soltaba un suspiro de alivio mucho más audible y se giraba hacia Gael, se sentía sumamente cansado. Se sorprendió al ver a Harry, sentado junto a Gael en su cama.

—Hola —saludó lentamente.

—Hola —respondió Harry con una sonrisa —. Eso ha sido impresionante.

—¿Desde qué…?

—Demasiado tiempo —interrumpió Gael —. Tengo las notas, ¿ves que al fin sí funcionó?

—Sí —asintió Draco jalando un par de pergaminos de la silla y comenzando a escribir rápidamente pese a que se sentía aún algo agotado por el trabajo realizado —. Hay que tener cuidado con los tiempos, aunque según veo podemos hacer que funcione incluso hasta cuatro días después de tomada, cinco si es que el paciente tiene buena salud.

—¿Funcionó? ¿Eso era la poción que creo que era? —preguntó Harry mirando hacia Draco.

—Ajá —masculló Draco, ocupado en anotar un par de datos más —. La recuperación puede demorar hasta una semana, pero funciona hasta varios días después de tomar el veneno, además no deja daños en el sistema inmunológico y no deja al paciente débil… no como la poción drenadora que están usando ahora y… —en ese momento levantó la vista hacia Harry, que lo miraba de esa manera, con ese brillo en los ojos y con esa sonrisa, como cuando habían estado en la escuela y había recibido la carta de aprobación de su beca. Con orgullo, con ese orgullo que hacía que el corazón se le encogiera y el estómago le diera mil vueltas.

—Te felicito —dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

—Gracias —pudo contestar Draco luchando con todas sus fuerzas con ese impulso de saltarle encima y besarlo hasta la saciedad.

—¿También notaste cómo protegía los órganos vitales? —preguntó Gael sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, revisando sus notas.

—Eh… sí —respondió Draco apartando la mirada de Harry con mucho pesar y volviendo a sus notas —. El veneno está hecho para hacer sufrir, el corazón es lo último que toca, sin embargo si el veneno llega hasta allí no creo que la poción pueda hacer mucho ya.

—¿Dolor?

—No, gracias —suspiró Harry, Draco y Gael levantaron la vista hacia él, Gael como si recién recordara la presencia de Harry y Draco confundido. Hasta que Gael entendió la broma y soltó una pequeña carcajada, seguida por la de Draco.

—De acuerdo… nos falta solo un poco… Lo siento —se disculpó Draco —, además dijiste que llegarías como al medio día y… —se interrumpió al ver el reloj de pared que marcaba poco más de las cuatro y media —. Rayos, lo siento, no me di cuenta que fuera tan tarde… si quieres podemos ir a comer como habías dicho o…

—Está bien, en serio —contestó Harry y luego recordó la canasta con galletas de avena que le había traído. Como tenía hambre y supuso que Draco y Gael también, creyó buena idea hacerla aparecer en ese momento. Se agachó hacia un lado y se levantó entregándole la gran canasta a Draco —. Si me invitas una estaremos a mano.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Draco soltando a un lado el pergamino y metiendo las manos en la canasta, obteniendo un gran atado de galletas —. Son… ¿son esas?

—Sí, esas mismas —contestó Harry mientras tomaba una que Draco le ofrecía, Gael hizo lo mismo, no tan animado. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de Gael así que no le dio mayor importancia y se centró en la expresión de absoluto placer que hizo Draco al dar la primera mordida, sintió como la garganta se le secaba al ver ese gesto y apartó la mirada para no parecer tan evidente.

—Gracias… son… —Draco le dio otra mordida a la galleta antes de explicarle a Gael —. Estas galletas las preparaban en la escuela, eran mis favoritas, no las probaba desde hace más de dos años.

—Son buenas —admitió reticente Gael —. ¿Podemos continuar? Tengo… tengo que salir luego a hacer un par de cosas y no quiero retrazarme.

—Claro, lo siento —respondió Draco mientras continuaba explicando los efectos de la poción y comparando notas con Gael.

Harry se quedó en silencio, simplemente observando la escena y comprendiendo a medias lo que decían, mientras comía de las galletas que Draco había dejado en el centro de la cama para que todos las compartieran.

*****

—No está muerto —informó Sam en cuánto entró a la sala de reuniones, traía un file enorme y lo agitaba de un lado al otro, Ginny, que estaba en ese momento de pie junto a Tony, frunció el ceño confundida mientras Tony se interrumpía y giraba a ver al hombre.

Sam Byrds era un mago bajito, de unos cincuenta años, que poseía una tienda de venta de ingredientes para pociones en uno de los cruces del Callejón Diagon, su participación era muy importante, pues los ayudaba a traer los ingredientes que requerían para poder seguir adelante con su limpieza de homosexuales. Parecía agitado y resoplaba furiosamente mientras avanzaba las filas de chicos y chicas reunidos allí, hasta llegar a la altura del altillo, donde Tony ya se inclinaba para poder recibir lo que el hombre traía.

—Lo han visto, en la calle, merodeando con ese tal Gael cerca de "La hierba verde". No está muerto, esa es la razón por la cual "El Profeta" no ha publicado nada aún.

—Ya veo… ¿Existe la posibilidad de que no haya tomado la poción? —preguntó Tony hacia Wilson Garfunkel, que permanecía sentado a un lado del altillo, con un libro bastante gordo sobre plantas mágicas en Oceanía entre las manos.

—Si no está muerto, no tomó la poción —respondió el hombre sin interés y con aquel acento extraño que Ginny no toleraba —. Ninguna de mis pociones falla, o ha fallado por sí sola, aún no la ha tomado.

—¿Podemos mandar otro grupo para que deje una nueva poción? —preguntó Ginny hacia Tony que negó con la cabeza.

—No, mejor encarguémonos de otro caso, Malfoy, si es que no ha tomado la poción aún, lo hará pronto, y si no ya se verá en el futuro.

Ginny quiso objetar, pero sabía que no sería conveniente, tenía casi el manejo de media organización, no necesitaba perder su dominio ahora, tenía planes a futuro y no podía estropearlos por ser impaciente.

—Bien, como iba diciendo —dijo Halifax, un hombre de apenas treinta años, bastante alto y fornido, con el cabello oscuro y extremadamente corto que había estado hablando antes de la llegada de Sam —, hay un tipo: Baddock, está por salir de prisión en un par de meses más, está en el lado de baja seguridad.

—¿Por qué nos importa un ex prisionero? —interrumpió Ginny mientras miraba aburrida al hombre. Sabía que era un auror, un Auror guarda, dedicado a Azkaban durante los últimos tres años.

—Es un ex estudiante para Auror, le tendieron una trampa: un chico gay lo emborrachó y quiso propasarse con él, ahora busca venganza, le han arruinado la vida, solo pregunta qué puede hacer él por nosotros.

—Un ex alumno para auror, ¿Qué año?

—Segundo, Tony, tú sabes lo difícil que es llegar a ese punto.

—No tanto si es que Potter sigue allí —masculló Tony y Ginny se contuvo nuevamente por dar algún comentario. Claro que Harry debía estar allí, y pronto terminaría y sería uno de los mejores, era lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de él, después de todo.

—¿Por qué no lo entrevistamos cuando salga? —opinó Donna, sentada en la parta baja del altillo —. Así sabremos si nos es útil o no, después de todo un humano, cegado solo por el deseo de venganza tiende a ser menos inteligente —dijo con voz, al parecer de Ginny, ligeramente burlona, mirando hacia ella que solo endureció la mirada un poco más, no queriendo demostrar que ese comentario la fastidiaba.

—Bien, eso me parece bien, ¿tú que dices? —preguntó Tony hacia Ginny que rápidamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Dona tiene razón, primero veamos que ofrece y si nos puede servir o no.

*****

Salieron de la casa de Draco cuando el cielo, ya de por si gris por el invierno, se ponía más y más oscuro. Gael sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de Draco por la motocicleta y los despidió con una mano mientras se alejaban antes de caminar en dirección opuesta.

Por el frío de la noche ambos iban realmente abrigados y habían convocado hechizos para calentarse. Al igual que las noches anteriores Draco dejó su cabeza descansar de lado sobre el hombro de Harry, envolviéndose en recuerdos de tiempos mejores, en tiempos de cuando estaban juntos mientras avanzaban por la carretera.

Pararon en el mismo restaurante de la primera noche y pronto ambos se refugiaron en el interior. Pese a haber hablado sobre muchas cosas durante los últimos días había un tema que para Harry no quedaba del todo claro:

—Entonces… —dijo con un poco más de seriedad, seriedad que hizo que Draco se pusiera alerta —, ¿me contarás por fin que haces viviendo en ese sitio en lugar de la universidad?

—Oh, es que amo el vecindario —se burló Draco antes de darle un trago a su cerveza, la ceja levantada de Harry le indicó que no estaba realmente de humor para bromas. Suspiró pesadamente, le había contado a Gael y Jocelyn que la beca había sido removida por el nuevo director basándose en el pequeño escándalo que se había armado tras la explosión del centro comercial y eso también le dijo a Harry, solo que casi había olvidado que Harry, a pesar del tiempo, lo seguía conociendo como nadie.

—¿Estás seguro que solo eso fue lo que pasó? —preguntó inquisitivamente Harry, no creyendo del todo esa explicación.

—Sí… por supuesto, al menos es lo que ese tipo me dijo.

—No creo que… es decir, sería un loco si basara en solamente eso su decisión.

—Pues tal vez lo sea —resolvió Draco con voz algo dura, lo que le indicó a Harry que no debía insistir más.

—Eso es injusto, se la tomó contigo, estoy seguro que hay una forma de protestar o de apelar —agregó pese a todo.

—No, es su decisión, no hay nada que se pueda hacer y francamente, Harry, no me apetece seguir hablando de eso… Vamos, estoy bien, no me va mal, tengo trabajo y me alcanza para pagar la universidad, para comprar los ingredientes, hacer pociones y aún me queda algo de oro extra.

—Yo podría… ya sabes, prestarte algo de oro para que no tuvieras que trabajar tanto y…

—De ninguna manera —interrumpió Draco con voz firme —, no permitiré que me mantengas.

—Podrías devolvérmelo en cuanto termines la Universidad y… —la dura mirada que le dio Draco le dio a entender que esa no sería una solución viable.

—Yo puedo solo, Harry —dijo Draco, no quería ser el mantenido de Harry, ni que le prestara oro, hasta ahora había podido hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie y el orgullo, por más que quisiera a Harry, no le permitiría aceptar algo así.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Harry, y luego de un momento de silencio agregó: —¿Y si yo me encargo? Aún tengo contactos, sería muy simple.

—No, no lo sería, sería ponerte en evidencia, más de la que ya te has puesto, dicho sea de paso, con todos esos amigos que tienes… cualquiera podría hablar y delatarte.

—No lo harán, Draco, es un tema diferente, además hacer pagar una injusticia no tiene nada que ver con el tema de que seamos amigos. Está mal que te traten así.

Draco no contestó nada, pensando en el término "amigos"; aún dolía pensar que eran solo amigos y que era por su culpa.

Harry jugueteó con su comida, sabía que había algo más allí y que probablemente Draco no lo contaría fácilmente, sin embargo, esa era su última noche de vacaciones, al día siguiente tendría que volver a la Academia, y no lo vería al menos en dos semanas, no quería desperdiciar la noche de esa manera.

—En dos semanas, si nadie hace nada tonto estaré fuera nuevamente —dijo tratando de parecer casual.

—Lo sé… Me imagino que extrañaras las clases y a tus compañeros.

—Algo… hay momentos en que me pregunto qué demonios hago allí.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada, más relajado y agradeciendo que el momento incómodo hubiera terminado.

—Te entiendo… a mí también me pasa, sobre todo en época de exámenes, es cuando más pociones vendemos y aún así tengo que estudiar y trabajar. Supongo que al final, valdrá la pena.

—Debe valerlo… o eso espero —respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo volveré al trabajo el martes, y el miércoles recién inician las clases en la universidad, así que aún podré terminar con la poción, tal vez puedas hablar con Mikel para que la pruebe cuando crea necesario.

—Cierto… Mikel se mostró muy interesado por la poción, casi lo había olvidado, quería juntarse contigo un día de estos para hablar… Es más, ¿Qué tal mañana? Almorzaríamos todos juntos, con Gael y Mikel, y podrían hablar.

—Genial. Dicho sea de paso hay un tema del que te quería hablar, respecto a Mikel.

—¿Es malo? —preguntó extrañado mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.

—No lo sé, llámalo primero y luego te digo.

Harry llamó a Mikel, que le preguntó dónde demonios estaba y le contó que todos habían quedado para ir a "Octans" en un rato más y que por supuesto todos lo extrañaban y deseaban que fuera. Harry miraba de reojo a Draco que comía silenciosamente y simplemente dijo que no sería posible, aunque en el fondo le hubiera encantado ir con Draco no estaba seguro de que fuera bueno para su salud, además le daba cierto temor encontrarse con Noah, o con algunos de sus otros amigos y que Draco se llevara una muy mala impresión de él.

—En el apartamento de Mikel, mañana, ¿qué tal si paso por ti a eso de la una? —propuso una vez colgó el teléfono.

—No hay problema —Draco terminó su botella de cerveza y se inclinó hacia delante —. ¿Mikel está saliendo con Gael?

—Eh… ¿Qué? —preguntó algo descolocado Harry, viendo la preocupación en la mirada de Draco y sintiendo algo pesado en el corazón, su mente repitiéndole que la preocupación de Draco no eran más que celos.

—Me escuchaste, ¿están saliendo? ¿O quedando para follar? O como quiera que le llames.

—No lo sé —replicó Harry a la defensiva —, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Gael si tanto te preocupa?

—Porque no me lo diría, por eso te lo preguntó a ti —respondió Draco rápidamente y sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

—Pues ya te contesté, no lo sé.

—¿Te has enfadado? —preguntó Draco algo alarmado y hablando en susurros.

—No. Y no es mi problema que es lo que hacen Mikel o Gael.

—Pero mío sí, no quiero que lastimen a Gael, él nunca sale con nadie, es decir, en casa, en Estados Unidos, tuvo una mala experiencia y aquí no ha estado con nadie y no quiero que Mikel lo use y luego lo deseche.

—¿Por qué crees que Mikel podría hacer algo así? —reprochó Harry, la rabia subiendo por su garganta —. No todos usan a la gente y luego la botan.

Draco se sonrojó, sintió su respiración agitarse y se quedó sin palabras, con una mano presionando fuertemente el borde de la mesa; he allí el primer reclamo de Harry, después de tantos días estaba allí y aunque había pensado mucho en lo que respondería no podía, no podía enfrentar esa mirada de reproche, esa mirada dolida.

—Creo que… —farfulló Harry levantando la mano para que le trajeran la cuenta —. Lo siento, creo que debemos volver, ya es tarde de todas formas.

Draco asintió, pensando en que apenas eran las nueve de la noche, hizo el intento de pagar esta vez la cuenta pero Harry no lo dejó, como no quería provocar una discusión más simplemente lo dejó pagar y pronto ambos estaban en las afueras del restaurante, caminando hacia la moto. Finalmente no se pudo contener más:

—Harry… Lo siento, no te enfades ahora conmigo.

—No estoy enfadado.

—Lo estás, te conozco y sé que lo estás.

—No, Draco, no me conoces, porque no me ves desde hace más de dos años. Y no estoy enfadado, si quieres que tu _amiguito _no se ande enredando con nadie ve y díselo a él, yo no soy colchón de nadie para ir viendo quién se acuesta con quién.

—Yo no he dicho eso —respondió a la vez que ponía una mano en el hombro de Harry para hacerlo girar y que lo encarara, pero Harry lo empujó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, su mirada era furiosa.

—¡Y no me toques! No lo hagas —siseó cada vez más furioso. Era justo lo que necesitaba, que Draco le pidiera andar cuidando a Gael. ¡Por todos los demonios!

—Harry… No… escucha, tenemos que hablar y…

—No, sube a la moto para poder irnos.

—No tienes que llevarme, sé perfectamente como regresar a casa yo solo —declaró tercamente y cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo harás, es tarde y está a punto de nevar así que sube a la moto.

—No me puedes obligar.

—En verdad sí puedo, y no lo quiero hacer, así que sube y deja de llamar la atención.

A regañadientes, viendo la gente que los miraba de manera curiosa, Draco subió a la moto, delante suyo Harry lo imitó, se sintió incómodo abrazándose a él mientras avanzaban por la autopista, dándole vueltas a qué hacer o decir para que Harry dejara de estar enfadado con él.

Harry corrió a mucha más velocidad de lo necesario, sentía a Draco tenso detrás del él, pero no le importó, el correr era algo que lo calmaba, el dolor por saber de las preocupaciones de Draco por Gael aún estaban allí, pero la ira y la rabia fueron desapareciendo conforme avanzaban hasta que finalmente llegaron a la calle donde Draco vivía. Solamente sobre paró la moto, no se detuvo por completo, Draco bajó lentamente y se puso a su altura, mirándolo con esa expresión que normalmente podía hacer su corazón derretirse, pero su corazón estaba demasiado ocupado procesando aún el dolor como para derretirse por él.

—Escucha —dijo Draco lentamente —, lamento esto, no quiero que acabemos la noche peleados ni mucho menos.

—No lo estamos —contestó Harry fríamente —, mañana a la una estaré por aquí, ya sabes escuchas la moto y bajas.

—Pero…

—Te veo mañana —interrumpió haciendo sonar un poco más la moto antes de marcharse, dejando a Draco de pie, bajo el frío cielo y mirándolo dolido.

*****

Llegó a casa y caminó hacia su habitación, por un momento estuvo tentado a vestirse y salir rumbo al sitio donde sus amigos la estaban pasando tan bien, pero al final decidió que no, que no necesitaba eso en ese momento, quería silencio y tranquilidad, no encontrar un cuerpo atractivo en el cual desfogar toda su frustración, además, de alguna manera, desde que Draco había vuelto a aparecer, se sentía como un traidor cuando tan solo pensaba en eso.

Se sirvió una copa de whisky, subió las escaleras y se sentó frente a la ventana abierta, con un hechizo que evitaba que el aire frío se colara hacia el interior de la habitación, encendió un cigarro y miró a las estrellas por largo rato, hasta que finalmente agarró valor para poder leer la carta de Draco nuevamente. Llevaba regular tiempo sin hacerlo.

_…Quiero que te conviertas en un gran auror, que disfrutes de la vida y que siempre sonrías, que recuerdes que yo te quiero. Lo hago, y mucho, aunque ahora deba apartarme para verte realizar cosas importantes, para verte brillar a lo lejos, me conformo con eso y espero que no intentes buscarme, que no intentes hacer esto más difícil porque, aunque he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, sé que este no lo es, que esto es correcto y lo mejor. Ninguno de los dos podría ser feliz si continuamos con esto… No me busques, no me extrañes, y si es posible para ti, en algún momento olvidar, no lo resentiré, al contrario, me sentiré aliviado. _

_Draco._

Harry dejó caer la carta al piso y se quedó mirando hacia la nada, recordando los momentos que antes había vivido con Draco, el viaje que habían hecho juntos en vacaciones, las noches que compartían en la habitación de la escuela, los secretos susurrados en la oscuridad. No había forma de que pudiera ser feliz sin él, lo había intentado por dos años y no lo había conseguido, nunca había sido ni una décima de feliz que en ese corto tiempo y si ahora las cosas eran diferentes y no podían ser como antes, sabía que al menos durante los últimos días había sido feliz con eso, con Draco a su lado, conversando y contándose cosas, compartiendo el tiempo juntos, y si eso era lo único que podía obtener de él, sería suficiente, tendría que ser suficiente.

*****

Draco dio vueltas en su habitación, no le parecía tan pequeña y claustrofóbica desde que se había mudado allí; sobre la cama el morral con las notas y apuntes y un par de muestras de la poción ya estaba listo, había avisado a Gael por red flú alquilada en un local mágico cercano esa misma mañana de la reunión y luego había vuelto a su habitación a esperar impaciente, porque en realidad, pese a que Harry había dicho que llegaría, no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera así.

El reloj apenas marcaba las doce y media, se sentó tras el escritorio y encendió un cigarro mientras trataba de concentrarse en la lectura de uno de los libros de la universidad, aunque su atención estaba en la calle y en el sonido de los pocos autos pasando, esperando que el ronroneo de la moto se dejará escuchar, hasta que al final, faltando pocos minutos para la una lo escuchó. Asomó la cara por la ventana para estar seguro de no haberse equivocado y sintió su corazón acelerándose cuando vio a Harry en la acera, sobre la moto, también miraba a su ventana y lo saludó con una mano, podría ser la distancia pero juró que lo había visto sonreír. Apresurado salió y bajó hasta el tercer piso antes de recordar que debía llevar el morral.

Finalmente cuando llegó a la acera lo hizo resoplando por todo lo que había tenido que correr.

—Hola ¿Estás bien? —preguntó extrañado Harry.

—Hola… si, fantástico —respondió, algo confundido por la nueva actitud de Harry, parecía que ya no estaba enfadado sino tranquilo, como en los últimos días.

—Bien, vamos, que Mikel vive lejos de aquí.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en usar el autobús, o un auto al menos? — preguntó mientras se abrazaba a él, contento de que las cosas parecieran estar bien entre ellos nuevamente.

—No sería divertido, aunque sí he pensado en comprar un auto, tal vez de aquí a dos semanas, cuando tenga descanso, me puedas acompañar a ver algunos.

—Oh, demonios —se burló Draco, aunque no pudo evitar el alivio al escuchar que Harry planeaba verlo durante su descanso —. Será uno de esos autos pequeños y muy veloces ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas? —contestó Harry mientras hacía ya arrancar la moto.

Draco solo puso los ojos en blanco y se aferró a Harry lo mejor que pudo para emprender el viaje.

*****

El departamento de Mikel quedaba en el este de Londres, en una de las zonas más exclusivas del distrito de Marylebone, un gran edificio en Gloucester Place. Aparcaron la moto en uno de los estacionamientos de la calle y un portero bastante rígido les abrió la puerta, ambos subieron por el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, donde había un pequeño pasillo de pisos blancos brillosos y paredes de un celeste muy claro, solo habían dos puertas, pronto Harry llamó a la del apartamento A.

Draco le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Gael en cuanto les abrió la puerta, el chico parecía algo nervioso, sin embargo los saludó y los hizo pasar.

Dentro un par de chicos que no conocía los saludaron amigablemente, Draco se preguntó si es que Harry o Gael no les habían hablado ya de él antes.

—Harry, hasta que al fin nos permites verte —dijo Lucka extendiendo la mano para saludarlo.

—Las discotecas andan muy aburridas sin ti —continuó Ethan.

—Que escandalosos —masculló Harry, no quería que Draco se enterara de la cantidad de cosas que había hecho durante ese tiempo, al menos no de que había andado de discoteca en discoteca durante casi todas las noches —. Él es Draco, Draco Malfoy.

—Hola —respondió Draco cortésmente extendiendo la mano para saludarlos.

—Hola, nos han hablado de ti, yo soy Lucka y él es Ethan.

—Sí, realmente esperamos que ya estés mejor.

—Sí, lo estoy… —murmuró Draco sintiéndose raro entre tanta amabilidad.

—Hola chicos, lamento la demora, el almuerzo estará listo pronto —saludó Mikel saliendo por una puerta blanca del fondo.

—No hay problema, no había tráfico así que llegamos rápido.

—Oh… ¿Te trajo en esa moto suya? —preguntó hacia Draco que asintió con pesar —. Déjalo, le gusta presumir de lo rápido que puede ir.

—Yo te ayudo con lo que te falta —se apuró a decir Gael yendo rápidamente hacia Mikel.

—Una vez Harry y yo casi chocamos en esa moto —comentó el chico que le habían presentado como Ethan.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco ahora más interesado en saber a cuántos chicos Harry andaba subiendo en ese artefacto del demonio.

—Eso no es cierto —protestó Harry jalando a Draco para sentarse en uno de los sofás, el contacto se sintió tan familiar y tan cotidiano que Draco no protestó ni se sobresaltó; los cuatro se sentaron en los sofás mientras unas copas de vino flotaban lentamente hacia ellos.

—Sí, sí, señor, así fue —se quejó Ethan —. Fue una tarde en que habíamos salido a volar con Mikel, Lucka y… —la mirada que le dio Harry fue suficiente como para no mencionar a Noah —bueno, entonces Harry quería, creo, batir algún record de velocidad y corrimos por la autopista del oeste, en un principio todo iba bien, siempre y cuando no me soltara, claro —dijo soltando una carcajada que secundó Lucka y que Draco trató de imitar —, entonces un camión apareció de la nada, creo que el chofer había perdido el control, no nos dio por poco y patinamos sobre el cemento durante, lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, Harry al fin aplicó un hechizo para frenar sin salir volando…

—No fue una eternidad —corrigió hacia Draco —. Y no fue mi culpa… en todo caso nadie salió herido ni nada.

—No, que va, solo me llevé un susto de muerte.

—Al menos ya no sube a las motos —le dijo Lucka a Draco como si fuera una confidencia.

—Draco no se anda quejando, no es tan lloricas como tú —reprochó Harry, Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Ya… pero porque no me queda de otra, espero que con el auto te vaya mejor.

Pronto los cuatro se entretuvieron en una charla acerca de los autos y la velocidad y varios temas más, hasta que el almuerzo estuvo listo.

Draco se sorprendió de lo bien que le caían esos chicos, además del hecho de que Gael parecía conocerlos ya un poco más. No fue hasta después del almuerzo que las cosas se enseriaron un poco, cada uno con una copa de vino en la mano, volvieron a la sala, donde Draco, con cierto orgullo expuso los efectos de la poción venenosa que estaba siendo aplicada a los gay y de los efectos secundarios de las pociones drenadoras que ahora estaban usando en San Mungo para luego mostrarles su creación; junto con Gael explicó como funcionaba y que ingredientes necesitaban.

—Eso es genial, podremos probarla en los pacientes que ingresen —dijo Mikel mirando a contra luz uno de los frascos rosados que Draco le había entregado —. ¿Por qué es tan rosada?

—No lo sé… es decir, debería ser más clara, en teoría, pero no siempre las pociones actúan de acuerdo a la teoría.

—¿Pero ya está probada? —preguntó Lucka tomando otro de los frascos.

—Sí, Draco hizo un simulador.

—¿De pociones? —preguntó Mikel hacia Draco.

—Ajá.

—¿Pero no estás apenas en tercero?

—Sí, claro que lo estoy.

—Increíble. Hay muchos de los fabricantes que trabajan en San Mungo que no pueden hacerlo.

Draco trató de no mirar a Harry fijamente, pues sería capaz de perderse en su mirada de orgullo una vez más.

—Seguro que allí puedes conseguir trabajo —comentó Gael. Draco y Mikel negaron a la vez, y él no preguntó el porqué.

Draco no supo como, pero de pronto, de ser solo el creador de esa poción, pasó a formar parte de "el equipo", como lo denominaba Ethan, al parecer ellos seguían de mucho más cerca lo que pasaba con la MACH y con la comunidad gay, pese a que no habían obtenido resultados positivos aún, querían mantenerse al tanto para poder ayudar en lo que fuese necesario; le dieron un teléfono móvil mágico, para que pudiera usarlo incluso dentro de la universidad y para que lo pudieran contactar en caso necesitaran más poción o cualquier tipo de ayuda. Draco ya no se sorprendió tanto de que Gael también tuviera uno.

—No es mucho lo que podemos hacer, entre ser discretos y mantenernos ocultos para no ser blanco de la MACH, pero al menos tratamos de mantenernos al corriente y ayudar en lo que se pueda —le explicó Lucka.

—Sí, la misma sociedad nos mantiene aislados y esa es la razón por la cual la MACH puede atacarnos tanto, creemos que pronto empezaran con ataques más duros —continuó Mikel.

—Esperamos que tú quieras ayudarnos, sabemos que tienes un horario muy apretado, pero de vez en cuando esperamos poder contactarte.

—Claro… está bien —comentó Draco mirando con curiosidad el pequeño aparato.

—Los usamos solo entre nosotros —le comentó Harry —, es mucho más simple que tener lechuzas de un lado a otro. Aunque no lo puedo tener durante las clases, en ese caso una lechuza bastará.

—Sí, son más rápidos además —comentó Lucka con una sonrisa orgullosa, Draco había escuchado como el chico había modificado aquellos artefactos muggles para que tuvieran mucho más funciones y funcionaran en algunos lugares mágicos y pensó que se trataba de alguien verdaderamente muy listo.

Draco sonrió en respuesta, aunque se sintió algo decepcionado de no poder comunicarse con Harry por ese medio durante las siguientes semanas en que ya empezaban las clases.

*****

Lamentó que tuviera que irse tan rápido, realmente la estaba pasando genial con Draco y los demás conversando animadamente, pero por más famoso héroe de guerra que fuera había algo que no podía hacer, y eso era llegar tarde a la Academia. Sobre todo si no quería permanecer tres meses más encerrado entre esas paredes y ahora, con la posibilidad de ver a Draco de cuándo en cuándo al menos, era algo que no soportaría.

Retomaron el camino a baja velocidad, Harry disfrutando de tener a Draco sujeto a él de esa manera y tratando de alargar el tiempo, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

Frenaron frente a su casa, el cielo estaba gris aunque podía jurar ver un pequeño destello del sol queriendo asomarse en medio de lo que aún debería ser invierno.

—Bien… —dijo Harry jugueteando con sus llaves mientras Draco aún permanecía de pie frente a él.

—Gracias… la pasé bien —respondió Draco —. Supongo que debes volver ya…

—Sí, son algo estrictos con eso de llegar puntuales.

—Lo imagino… —Draco acomodó mejor su morral, solo por hacer algo con las manos —Creo que nos veremos por allí en algún momento…

—Ajá, yo vendré a verte en mis días libres, tal vez podamos salir a comer o tomar algo… Si es que estás de acuerdo, claro.

—Por supuesto —respondió Draco rápidamente.

—Hasta luego entonces… —masculló Harry sonriendo un poco más.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió Draco, algo le decía que no era posible que se alejase de Harry tan fácilmente, no cuando su cuerpo entero pedía a gritos que se quedara junto a él, que acariciara su mejilla y lo besara… el sonido de la moto arrancando lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Cuídate mucho —agregó Harry agitando una mano y acelerando, apenas llegó a la esquina antes de dar la vuelta, Draco, aún permanecía de pie en la acera, observándolo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Draco caminando hacia la moto que aún se acercaba.

—¿Te puedo escribir? —preguntó Harry en voz alta para que se le escuchara sobre el sonido de la moto.

—¿Con Alba?

—Sí, dicho sea de paso, sigue siendo tuya.

—Oh, pobre lechuza traumada…

—Creo que ya está recuperada….

—Aún podemos seguir compartiéndola, no creo que tenga lugar en casa para cuidarla apropiadamente —contestó Draco evocando al ave y lo mucho que le gustaba.

—De acuerdo, te entiendo… ¿Puedo escribirte entonces?

—¡Claro que puedes! —replicó Draco con una amplia sonrisa, imitada por la de Harry que asintió y dio la vuelta nuevamente. Draco lo observó hasta que dio la vuelta en una esquina antes de subir de vuelta a su habitación, se sentía mucho más contento y tranquilo.

*****

Aún el cielo estaba claro cuando desapareció de su casa y apareció en el callejón cercano a Mews Street, un instante después, antes de salir del callejón, Emma y Amber aparecieron sonrientes.

—Vaya, hoy has llegado temprano —le dijo Amber.

—Yo siempre llego temprano —se quejó Harry mientras les señalaba la salida para comenzar a avanzar hacia la Academia. Harry no entendía por qué no les permitían usar la gran cantidad de chimeneas que había en el edificio para regresar en lugar de aparecerse por las cercanías y caminar hasta allí.

—Me pregunto qué nuevos planes tendrán para nosotros este mes —preguntó Larissa con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya divisando las grandes rejas de entrada.

—Pues… cada vez somos menos, si continúan así no tendrán ninguna promoción que entregar al Ministerio —informó Harry.

—Bueno, siempre los tendrán a ellos —señaló Amber a Dashiell, Sebastián, Brian y por supuesto Violet que bajaban caminando por la calle contraria, con las cabezas en alto y apenas murmurando.

—Sí, son el ejemplo de lo que es un auror —masculló Amber.

—No sean así, que saben que son muy buenos en el fondo —dijo de pronto Joel saltando sobre la espalda de Harry y haciendo que trastabille hacia delante.

—¡Demonios, Joel!

—Sí, muy buenos debajo de toda la arrogancia —completó Simak con una sonrisa burlona hacia el grupo de Dashiell —, por cierto Harry, andas muy descuidado.

—No te diste cuenta que te saltaría encima —recriminó Joel pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y apartándolo un poco de las dos chicas — ¿Qué diría Vleck si te viera?

—Oh, ya déjenlo en paz, y compórtense —protestó Larissa, Harry solo negó con la cabeza, sin intentar siquiera soltarse del agarre de sus amigos.

—Déjalos, ya veremos en los ejercicios quién está distraído y quién no.

—¡Y Potter ha hablado! —exclamó con burla Simak, Harry y los demás continuaron riendo y bromeando hasta el momento de registrarse en la puerta, en donde mejor era no reír, es más, mejor era no demostrar ninguna emoción y pasar lo más a prisa posible.

Cuando estuvieron en el jardín casi chocan con el grupo de Dashiell, que miraban hacia cierto punto lejano, Harry, al igual que los demás miraron en la misma dirección y se quedó en silencio viendo el gran lago de aguas negras que se extendía ahora en uno de los lados.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Posey, al parecer recién llegando junto a Vance y Pritchard.

—Un lago —dijo Brian con voz petulante.

—Vaya, volviste más observador de las vacaciones —masculló Goldstein a lo que Brian solo bufó en respuesta. Harry giró para darse cuenta de que mientras habían estado mirando absortos el lago sus demás compañeros estaban ya allí, la clase completa observando en silencio el enorme lago.

—¿No creerán…? —empezó a preguntar Geraldine con voz que demostraba temor.

Nadie respondió y luego de un momento más siguieron avanzando hacia los dormitorios, ya en completo silencio.

*****

Draco miró por la ventana, empezaba toda una semana llena de tempestades y tormentas de nieve, según había dicho el tipo del clima que comentaba en la radio y que a su jefa de la tienda de discos le gustaba poner por las noches. Recordó entonces la carta que Harry le había enviado el día anterior; cerca de la media noche Alba había tocado a su ventana. Draco se sintió contento de verla, la acarició y alimentó luego de desatar la carta de Harry. Cuando le había dicho que le escribiría no pensó que así de rápido.

Aunque no era mucho lo que decía, para Draco era suficiente:

_Hola Draco, _

_Te cuento la última maravillosa idea de nuestros queridos profesores, un lago en mitad de los jardines, practicaremos persecución, encubrimiento y hechizos bajo el agua. _

_Espero que tú estés bien. _

_Harry. _

—Sí no espabilas pronto volarás algo —susurró Gael a su oído, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—Qué cómico, sobre todo porque estamos en una clase de evolución de las plantas, donde nada vuela.

—Ya… pero llevas así toda a mañana ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—Claro, nada y apuesto a que ese nada tiene algo que ver con Potter.

—No molestes.

—Sí… es Potter ¿verdad? —susurró más bajo aún evitando que el profesor los escuchara.

—No. Molestes —respondió con los dientes apretados y Gael sonrió con burla.

—Ah… Potter —suspiró Gael, Draco no se contuvo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Hey!

—Ya cállate, que no me dejas escuchar —recriminó cada vez más molesto, logrando finalmente callar a Gael y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos sobre lo que el pobre de Harry estaría haciendo en ese momento.

*****

Una vez, cuando había estado en cuarto curso, había temido meterse al gran lago porque estaba lleno de criaturas que no conocía, que no sabía si eran buenas o malas, o si eran agresivas o amigables, porque tenían a sus amigos sumergidos y tenía solo una hora para rescatarlos, porque casi no sabía nadar. Durante el año de búsqueda de los horcrúxes, cuando había seguido al patronus de Snape, se había sumergido en esa agua helada para recoger la espada, y aunque estaba helada y sentía que su piel y sus pulmones pronto estallarían, estaba seguro de que si no hubiera sido por el horcrux que de alguna manera tiraba de él hacia abajo tal vez hubiera podido entrar, sacar la espada y luego salir a flote.

Pero esta tarde, justo cuando ya empezaban a caer los inicios de una nevada, sentía que ninguna de esas experiencias valían para darle el valor de entrar a ese lago oscuro y tenebroso. Era el primer ejercicio dentro del lago, lo usarían al menos por medio semestre y ya se le hacía demasiado cuesta arriba pensar en tres meses más de prácticas, y eso que no habían iniciado aún la primera.

—Demonios —masculló Simak detrás de él —, está nevando.

—Que observador —dijo Joel, que se abrazaba a sí mismo, Harry pensó que se veía mucho más aterrado de lo que jamás lo había visto.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo de todo esto? —preguntó inútilmente Norman.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza, recordando la nota de Draco. Había llegado cerca de las seis de la mañana, en el fondo le había hecho reír, casi podía imaginar el tono burlón de Draco al decir aquello en voz alta. No entendía muy bien por qué había tenido el impulso de escribirle apenas se enteró de la forma de entrenamiento para esos días, pero sí estaba feliz de recibir una respuesta tan pronto.

_Harry… _

_Sí son aurores capacitados, ¿Por qué no usan un hechizo de calentamiento? Hasta yo sé hacer algunos, tal vez te los pueda enseñar a la vuelta. _

_Por cierto, parece que nevará, eso dicen las noticias muggles, evita estar tanto en ese lago, no vayas a pescar una neumonía o un fuerte resfriado. _

_Yo estoy bien, vuelvo hoy a estudiar y trabajar, estaré atento por cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar Mikel o cualquiera de tus amigos. _

_Que tengas suerte _

_Draco _

—¡Potter, que no tenemos todo el día! —gritó la voz del profesor Vibrad. Harry dio un respingo y pensó que fue lo mejor estar distraído, pues de un salto se metió al lago sin sopesarlo mucho; el agua estaba tan o más helada que aquella madrugada en el bosque, aunque con el hechizo de aletas que había aprendido hacer pudo avanzar lo suficientemente rápido para llegar al otro extremo en una respetable cantidad de tiempo; luego de eso se formó junto con sus demás compañeros de clase, aplicando uno de los hechizos que Draco mencionaba y maldiciendo el frío y la nieve que empezaba a caer.

*****

Draco se reintegró rápidamente al ritmo que tenía antes, con la diferencia de que ahora tenía a Alba apareciendo cada dos o tres días, con mensajes cortos de Harry, por lo general cerca de la media noche, las cartas eran breves, apenas contándole cosas cómo que le había ganado a cierto chico demasiado creído en una prueba o que se aburría a mares haciendo las guardias porque no había ningún ataque o simulación de ataque.

Draco no comprendía cómo podía realmente gustarle eso; lo mantenían despierto toda una madrugada cuidando un inexistente edificio, lo metían al lago helado para recoger tontos cofres vacíos o para aprender a camuflarse en el agua y perseguir de esa manera mejor. Como si es que en verdad fueran a perseguir a alguien bajo el agua helada, o no fueran capaces de usar hechizos de calentamiento para evitar morir de hipotermia.

Además de contestar a cada carta de Harry a las seis de la mañana del día siguiente, ahora también tenía que dividir su tiempo con Mikel, quien le llamaba de vez en cuando para poder juntarse y darle los informes de cómo iba la poción en algunos pacientes que habían aceptado probarla fuera del servicio del hospital, y hasta ahora no había tenido más que resultados positivos. La primera vez que habían probado la poción había sido en una chica de dieciocho años que había decidido huir de su casa junto a su novia, otra muchacha de diecinueve años, pero antes de que eso ocurriera misteriosamente la chica había caído enferma, los padres, aterrados con las consecuencias de la enfermedad no habían dudado en aceptar la propuesta de Mikel, que les había explicado las pocas posibilidades de curar a su hija con la poción de San Mungo y la mucha fe que le tenía al nuevo antídoto.

Draco se había pasado aquella madrugada despierto; esperando a que Mikel le diera una respuesta sobre el estado de la chica y sobre como había ido todo, fue Gael quien apareció en su casa para decirle que todo estaba bien y que la chica se había salvado. Es más, que los padres querían conocer al que estaba fabricando esa poción "milagrosa". Draco, obviamente ya acostumbrado al rechazo de la gente, se negó en redondo y al final Mikel les tuvo que explicar que no podían revelar su identidad pero que se hacía llamar "El Fabricante de pociones" A Draco le gustó eso, un pseudónimo diferente a Mortífago. Harry le había escrito felicitándolo y diciendo lo contento que estaba por él.

Gael era otro que había cambiado algo, Draco no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, pero no era tonto y estaba casi seguro de que lo más probable es que tuviera que ver con Mikel, aunque no se animaba a volver a tocar el tema con Harry, menos por carta, no quería arruinarlo todo de nuevo, pero si estaba preocupado porque no quería que nadie lastimara a Gael como había pasado anteriormente.

*****

Entre más cartas, pruebas, clases y ejercicios, las dos semanas que a Harry le parecían iban a ser interminables, terminaron con una clase especialmente severa con la profesora Conklin; de disfraces, muggles y mágicos, la mujer estaba empeñada en hacerlos cambiar de apariencia mucho más rápido de lo que un parpadeo dura, o al menos esa había sido la consigna al inicio de la clase. Por supuesto que no había llegado tan lejos, sobre todo al momento de transformar la ropa que tenían puesta o el rostro sin un espejo a la mano, pero al menos sí podía reconocer que lo estaba haciendo bastante rápido.

Cuando aquella noche salió de la Academia, junto a sus demás compañeros se sintió impaciente, mucho más impaciente de lo normal, tenía que ir con ellos, no podía faltar a esa reunión, lo sabía, pero realmente moría, y sí, se sentía tonto y ridículo, pero era cierto, moría de ganas por ver a Draco.

Durante todo el tiempo estuvo algo tenso, bebió un par de cervezas y bailó un poco con Emma y con Larissa; cerca de las diez, que era la hora en que sabía, Draco volvía a casa esa noche, se levantó y, sorprendiendo a la mayoría, ya que siempre era de los que se quedaba hasta casi el final, se marchó. Salió a la calle, el viento corría frío aunque ya no había amenaza de tormenta de nieve, llegó a uno de los callejones para luego desaparecerse, rumbo a la casa de Draco.

*****

Llegó resoplando por el frío, tiró el morral al piso y corrió a darse una ducha caliente, luego de eso se sentó a estudiar, en su última carta Harry le había dicho que trataría de pasarse esa noche a saludar. Trataría. No había certeza en que lo hiciera y Draco se repitió durante todo el día que existía la posibilidad de que Harry finalmente no llegara, que tal vez se entretuviera bastante con sus amigos, lo suficiente para no llegar esa noche y que si era así no pasaba nada, que aún podrían verse el sábado, o el domingo y sobre todo, que Harry no tenía ninguna obligación de visitarlo.

Pese al nerviosismo logró concentrarse en el texto que leía, mientras tomaba notas en un viejo pergamino, se sobresaltó cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. No había escuchado llegar a la moto de Harry así que no podía estar seguro de quién se trataba.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa cuando vio que no era otro más que Harry.

—Hola —saludó Harry entrando a la habitación, con una bolsa en la mano y la mochila colgada al hombro —¿Te interrumpo? —preguntó mirando hacia la lámpara encendida sobre el escritorio.

—No… claro que no, ya terminé.

—Fantástico… Traje algunas cosas, pensé que tal vez podíamos comer algo y tomar unas cervezas… afuera hace mucho frío.

—Claro, no hay problema —aceptó recibiendo la bolsa que Harry le entregaba —. Supongo que lo último que quieres ahora es sentir frío, sobre todo después de dos semanas de haber pasado sumergido en ese lago…

—Ah —suspiró Harry dejando la mochila caer al piso y sentándose sobre la cama —. Definitivamente se pasan los días pensando la mejor manera de torturarnos.

—¿Nadie renunció? —preguntó recordando la historia que Harry le había contado sobre los tres meses de detención.

—No… después de todo ya estamos a solo un semestre de acabar la carrera, no creo que nadie más abandone, por más helada que el agua esté.

Se pasaron el resto de la noche conversando y riendo, bebiendo las cervezas que Harry había traído, hasta muy entrada la madrugada, en que ambos reían sonoramente acerca de alguna broma estúpida.

En algún momento de la noche Harry se había dejado caer en la cama, y poco rato después Draco lo había imitado y, uno junto al otro, aún conversando en susurros, finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

*****

—¿Noah tampoco está? —preguntó esa mañana de sábado Hermione a Kreacher, ella y Ron habían ido a ver a Harry para invitarlo a desayunar ya que el chico se dejaba ver cada vez menos.

—No, él ya no vive aquí desde hace mucho —informó el elfo, parecía muy contento al respecto. Ron, no podía negarlo, también, Noah no le dejaba de caer mal, siempre tratando de acaparar a Harry, de andarlo tocando a cada instante delante de ellos y de pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, sin contar las peleas que sabían que tenían siempre.

—¿Harry y él han roto? —preguntó Hermione mirando alrededor, como si Noah o Harry fueran a aparecer en cualquier momento.

—No lo sé, el amo no informa a Kreacher de esas cosas o le autoriza a andar divulgándolas.

—Supongo que tampoco sabes a que hora volverá… —suspiró Ron obviando el tono resentido que había usado el elfo.

—No, tampoco, el amo no ha llegado anoche y hoy en la mañana tampoco se ha comunicado conmigo.

—Vamos, Ron, seguramente está entretenido con sus amigos…

—Claro… con sus otros amigos —masculló Ron siguiendo a su novia por la red flú, tendrían que visitarle luego.

*****

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, con la clara sensación de una caricia en su mejilla, sin embargo se decepcionó mucho cuando se encontró solo en la cama, sin Draco.

Se sentó y observó el lugar con atención, ya no quedaba ningún rastro de la comida o las latas de cerveza de la noche anterior, y tampoco de Draco. El reloj de pared le decía que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, entonces recordó que Draco trabajaba ese día, en realidad Draco trabajaba todos los días.

Se puso en pie y recogió sus cosas, pero antes de salir descubrió una nota pegada a la puerta.

_Harry, _

_Gracias por lo de anoche, la pasé realmente bien, esta mañana tenía turno temprano en el supermercado y no quería despertarte, supuse que estarías cansado. _

_Pásala bien, _

_Draco. _

Harry arrancó la nota de la pared y la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, decidió volver a casa, tendría que ducharse y desayunar algo antes de poder ir a ver a Teddy, tal vez sería buena idea ir a ver a Ron luego, hacía muchos días que no sabía nada de él.

Dio una mirada más a la habitación y se encaminó a la calle, donde había mucha más gente transitando de un lado a otro, le costó mucho trabajo poder desaparecerse sin ser visto por alguno de los muchos muggles que pasaban por allí.

*****

Draco se reprendió por enésima vez en la mañana, no podía seguir así, pensando en Harry y en lo bien que se veía, en lo mucho que extrañaba besarlo y acariciarlo, en hacerlo suyo, si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo una vez más bastaría para que fuera feliz por el resto de su vida, pero sabía que no, que todo era demasiado complicado, que por ahora Harry aún estaba dolido con él, se le notaba, sobre todo en aquel reclamo en el restaurante un par de semanas antes.

Había pasado cerca de media hora observándolo dormir, acariciando casi con temor sus mejillas, su nariz y sus labios, repasando con lentitud la cicatriz de su frente y recordando cada centímetro de piel, hasta que había tenido que levantarse e irse a trabajar.

Dudaba que lo pudiera ver durante el resto del fin de semana, pero al menos habían tenido una noche y eso bastaba por el momento.

*****

Sin embargo, aquella noche, cuando regresó a casa cerca de la media noche, totalmente agotado, Harry ya lo esperaba dentro, luego de disculparse por haber forzado la puerta y con una gran sonrisa le dijo que había traído la cena que, según le contó, había preparado Kreacher, su elfo doméstico. Incluso había traído una pequeña mesa y dos pequeñas sillas para colocar en el centro, para que pudieran comer.

Draco le reprochó sus malas costumbres de andar entrando a sitios que no eran suyos, tal como en la escuela y pronto ambos estuvieron riendo, recordando cosas y hablando de cosas nuevas, Harry le contó de su visita a Andrómeda y de Teddy, de Ron y de Hermione y más cosas de la Academia de aurores.

Tal como había pasado la noche anterior se quedaron hasta muy tarde conversando y Harry, una vez más se quedó a dormir allí, a la mañana siguiente Draco no entraba a trabajar hasta la tarde así que pudieron desayunar en una cafetería cercana, para luego encontrarse con Mikel, Gael, Ethan y Lucka, que andaban muy contentos por el éxito de la poción de Draco, aunque algo molestos porque cada vez eran más los afectados por ese envenenamiento y ni la prensa ni las autoridades parecían querer tomar mayor interés.

Draco, que era más despistado para esas cosas, no notaba los movimientos sutiles o las formas en que Mikel y Gael se trataban, mucho más íntimos que antes, sin embargo Harry sí, parecía que entre ellos había algo más que sexo y diversión, Harry nunca había visto a ninguno de los amigos con derecho a roce de Mikel actuar de esa manera y no podía negar que le extrañaba y preocupaba. Pese a la discusión que había tenido con Draco por eso, antes de irse se llevó a Mikel a un costado.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó en voz baja, observando a Draco, Ethan, Lucka y Gael, que habían formado un círculo y conversaban tranquilamente a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

—¿Hablando contigo?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —aclaró apuntando con la cabeza a Gael.

—Ah… Pensé que el que te gustaba era Draco.

—No… —Harry parpadeó y miró a Mikel asombrado.

—Todos lo saben, se nota —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya… y también se nota que hay algo entre tú y Gael.

—Y si se nota ¿para qué preguntas?

—Porque te conozco… y no digo que esté mal, es decir sería hipócrita decirlo, pero no creo que sea buena idea que te enredes tanto con él.

Mikel sonrió.

—¿Me conoces? Es decir que crees que…

—Gael pues… se está haciendo ilusiones, es algo que todos pueden ver, y no quiero que luego esté sufriendo.

—Esas son ideas de tu Draco.

—No es mi Draco —se quejó Harry en voz un poco más alta, los otros chicos voltearon a verlos y Draco le lanzó una mirada interrogante mientras Mikel sonreía complacido —. Escucha…

—No, escucha tú —le interrumpió Mikel bajando la voz nuevamente —, Gael no es un niño, es grande y sabe lo que hace y lo que no hace, y es su problema, nadie está jugando con nadie si es lo que te preocupa, las cosas claras desde el comienzo, si me conoces sabrás que es así.

Harry suspiró, claro que sabía que era así, Mikel era directo y no ocultaba malas intenciones y sobre todo era honesto al momento de meterse con alguien, solo esperaba que Gael lo tuviera claro también.

Draco fue el primero en despedirse de ellos, alegando que tenía que entrar a trabajar en muy poco tiempo, luego siguió Harry, que argumentó que tenía que ir a preparar algunas cosas para la Academia, después Lucka y Ethan, que sabían que hacían "mal cuarto" se marcharon rápidamente, prometiendo encontrarse más tarde para tomar una copa, hasta que solo quedaron en mitad de la calle Gael y Mikel.

—¿Te apetece ir a mi casa? —preguntó Mikel mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo por la calle.

—¿A esta hora? —preguntó algo extrañado Gael, pensando en que luego tendría que quedarse hasta mucho más tarde para terminar con algunas tareas si es que aceptaba la invitación de Mikel.

—-Ajá, tal vez luego podamos ir juntos para encontrarnos con Lucka y Ethan —respondió Mikel encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro —sonrió Gael y Mikel le devolvió la sonrisa mientras señalaba hacia un pequeño callejón a unos cuantos metros.

En cuanto se aparecieron en el departamento de Mikel, este empujó a Gael contra una pared y comenzó a besarlo con fuerza; Gael, acostumbrado y, por qué negarlo, más que ansioso, respondió al beso con igual intensidad, las manos de ambos se metían entre los abrigos y las ropas, tratando de quitar todos aquellos obstáculos de su camino.

—Vamos a mi habitación —susurró Mikel sobre sus labios con voz ronca.

Gael asintió y se dejó jalar de una mano por el camino que se conocía ya de memoria, una vez en la habitación las prendas volaron por todos lados hasta que ambos cayeron desnudos sobre la cama, besándose y acariciándose con prisas.

Mucho tiempo después Gael se dejó caer vencido sobre el colchón mientras sentía a Mikel salir de su interior y depositar un beso en su espalda para luego acomodarse a su lado.

—Vaya… eso ha estado genial —resopló Mikel mientras buscaba la varita que había quedado tirada sobre la cama y convocaba un cenicero y un cigarro.

—Sí que lo ha estado —suspiró Gael dándole un beso en los labios antes de girarse por completo y pasar las manos bajo la cabeza, sonriendo relajadamente.

Por un momento más ambos se quedaron en silencio, Mikel fumando y Gael observando el techo; recordó que la primera vez que Mikel lo había besado sabía a tabaco y a menta, desde entonces no podía ver a nadie fumando sin recordar ese primer beso, en las afueras de una discoteca muggle, a los pocos días de conocerlo, la primera vez que lo llevó a conocer los sitios donde los magos y brujas gays se juntaban para pasarla bien.

Se giró hacia un lado y le quitó el cigarro a Mikel para luego dar una calada, mientras el chico acariciaba su pierna con algo parecido al cariño, aunque Gael podía estar seguro que no era cariño, no era lo que habían acordado en un inicio. Al principio se había sorprendido de la honestidad de él, de decirle que lo que buscaba era pasarla bien, que le gustaba y que pensaba que ambos podían tener buenos momentos juntos pero nada más, luego del shock inicial Gael había aceptado gustoso, también le gustaba Mikel, aunque no estuviera muy claro en sus sentimientos respecto a Draco sabía que debía empezar a salir más, después de todo no se podía pasar la vida estudiando solamente.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Potter? —preguntó finalmente Gael rompiendo el cómodo silencio que había entre ellos.

—Ah… —Mikel suspiró y se giró un poco más para encarar al chico —, me preguntó si es que tú y yo estábamos quedando.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Gael frunciendo el ceño, no le hacía gracia que precisamente Potter, el que decía que no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida, estuviera indagando sobre la suya.

—Sí, aunque creo que más bien lo hizo porque Draco se lo pidió —comentó Mikel sin dejar de mirar a Gael atentamente, este se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada.

—¿Tú crees que fue Draco quien le dijo que preguntara?

—Ajá… —Mikel se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama nuevamente —¿Aún te gusta, no? —preguntó, no supo bien por qué, en un murmullo.

—¿Draco? No… claro que no, ya te dije, él es… solo mi amigo, mi mejor amigo —respondió Gael sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Ah…

—Y olvídalo, Potter, ni Draco, tenían por qué preguntar —concluyó Gael girándose hacia Mikel nuevamente.

Mikel le dio una mirada extraña y un instante después se abalanzó sobre él, atrapando su cuerpo contra el colchón.

—Creo que fue suficiente descanso —murmuró Mikel con voz ronca antes de comenzar a besar a Gael, que se abrazó a él con más fuerza.

—Sí —respondió agitado Gael en cuanto Mikel se apartó de sus labios y comenzaba a besar su cuello con bastante rudeza —suficiente descanso…

*****

Luego de ese fin de semana, Harry tuvo que volver a la Academia, donde las clases eran cada vez más exigentes y duras y los horarios más restringidos, se la pasaba extrañando a Draco y contando los días que faltaban para los descansos y poder verlo al fin, se carteaban, incluso algunos días seguidos, contándose pequeñas cosas, deseándose suerte en exámenes y pruebas, para luego encontrarse el segundo viernes del mes, luego de que las clases terminaran, algunas veces se quedaban en casa de Draco, otras iban donde Mikel, que aún no soltaba prenda sobre lo que ocurría con Gael e incluso iban a algunos bares y restaurantes. Así fueron pasando dos meses más, en los que los amigos de Harry casi apostaban a cuándo las cosas terminarían de pasar, ya que se notaba que no podrían pasar mucho más tiempo sin ponerse las manos encima.

Ambos tenían que admitirse que el deseo entre ellos se hacía mucho más palpable conforme el tiempo pasaba, cada reencuentro luego de las dos semanas obligadas de separación parecía más intenso, hasta que aquella noche Draco no se pudo resistir más:

Draco le había estado explicando los alcances de la poción y la idea de Mikel de poner algún tipo de aviso donde pudieran advertirles sobre el envenenamiento masivo del cual estaban siendo víctimas y Harry había estado escuchándolo a medias, perdido en su voz y sus movimientos, hasta que de pronto Draco notó la falta de atención.

—¡Harry! —protestó cerrando un libro de golpe, Harry se sobresaltó y lo miró culpablemente.

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

—Nada.

—Vamos.

—Nada, en serio, déjalo, no importa.

—Anda… no seas inmaduro.

—No soy inmaduro, Potter —dijo arrastrando las palabras y poniéndose de pie, luchando contra la idea de saltar sobre Harry y besarlo y amarlo hasta que no pudieran más —. Y ya es tarde… mañana tengo que trabajar.

—Ya… —Harry se sentía ligeramente decepcionado y frustrado, una parte de su mente, la que le gustaba mirar a Draco a todas horas y en todo momento, le decía que era el momento, que podía tener lo que quería, que Draco accedería; sin embargo estaba la otra mitad, la sensata, la que le decía que tuviera cuidado, que una vez ya le había roto el corazón y que en realidad nunca había podido reponerse, que le recordaba a qué se arriesgaba si intentaba cualquier cosa. Lentamente se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger sus cosas de la cama, recordando que ya era hora de irse.

Draco frunció el ceño y se acercó a Harry, posando una mano sobre su hombro para detener sus frenéticos movimientos por recolectar libros y revistas.

—¿Estás seguro que no te dieron un mal golpe en la Academia? andas distraído —preguntó sinceramente preocupado.

Harry se sonrojó, no se había percatado de la cercanía de Draco, de esa mano sobre su hombro, de ese aroma… de tantos recuerdos cercanos.

—Yo…

Draco ladeó la cabeza, apreciando el sonrojo de Harry, sus labios rojos, sus brillantes ojos verdes… y no, no pudo más, lo jaló con fuerza por la cintura con la otra mano a la vez que sus labios se pegaban a los del chico, en un beso necesitado y ansioso, lleno de deseo.

Harry cerró los ojos al cálido contacto, maravillándose de que el sabor de los labios de Draco fuera el mismo, de que ese beso fuera exactamente igual a los besos del pasado, a los besos de Hogwarts… apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Draco y suspiró suavemente, casi rendido por completo, cuando un pensamiento, un recuerdo poco adecuado, llegó a su mente… una mañana, una cama vacía y solo una carta de despedida. Abruptamente rompió el beso y se lanzó hacia atrás, alejándose todo lo posible de Draco, que lo miraba algo agitado y de manera indescifrable.

—Harry… yo —Draco sintió como la sangre le subía al rostro, había besado a Harry y, por un instante o quizá dos, había saboreado lo que eran sus labios una vez más, antes de ser rechazado.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó en un murmullo, mirando acusadoramente a Draco.

—Yo pensé… lo siento, lo lamento, no volveré a hacerlo si es lo que quieres… solo… lo hice sin pensar —se disculpó contrariado, quería acercarse a él nuevamente abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, pero sobre todo pedirle que no se vaya.

—¿No pensaste? —farfulló Harry, Draco tuvo la sensación de que estaba mucho más molesto que ofendido —. ¿No pensaste en lo que eso significaba?

—No entiendo…

—En lo que significaba que me besaras —aclaró Harry, la furia ahora creciendo en su interior, Draco sabía, debía saber lo que sentía por él y ya una vez en el pasado había destrozado su corazón y se había marchado sin pensar en él y en esos sentimientos, ¿y ahora, qué pretendía?, ¿hacer lo mismo?

—-Tú… es decir me gusta estar contigo y extraño…

—¿Qué? ¿Follarme?

—¡No! Yo no he dicho eso —aclaró Draco rápidamente —. Yo te quiero… ya sabes, como antes —confesó.

—¿Y cuanto duraría está vez? —increpó Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, esta vez cuánto duraría, ¿unos meses más hasta que termine mi carrera? ¿Un año hasta que tú termines la tuya? ¿Cuánto Draco? No es difícil para un genio como tú contestar a eso.

—Yo no puedo contestar eso…

—¿No puedes, o no quieres?

—Harry… escucha…

—¡No! —negó rápidamente Harry —No quiero escucharlo, no quiero oírte decir que me quieres o que te gusto siquiera, no si no eres conciente de todo el daño que me puedes causar al hacerlo.

—Yo no… Yo no haría nada para hacerte daño —protestó Draco inseguro.

—Ya lo has hecho antes… ¿qué te detendría ahora de lastimarme?

—Nunca ha sido mi intensión hacerlo —declaró Draco caminando un par de pasos hacia Harry pero se detuvo cuando éste retrocedió rápidamente, alejándose más de él.

—Te fuiste —susurró Harry en voz baja y dolida —me dejaste sin siquiera preguntar si estaba de acuerdo.

—Fue por tu bien —aclaró rápidamente Draco —porque no quería que te vieras envuelto en…

—Mentiroso —interrumpió Harry sin levantar más la voz —fue por tu propio bien, porque no tenías el valor de apostar por nosotros, en arriesgarte… tomaste el camino fácil.

—¿Fácil? —increpó Draco, en cierta forma dolido porque Harry no entendiera que no había sido simple para él, que no comprendiera que cada día que se habían mantenido lejos había sido doloroso —¿Crees que fue fácil el irme y apartarte de mí? ¿El no verte o abrazarte… el no escucharte?

—Aparentemente no te costó mucho, ¿verdad?, simplemente te largaste…

—¡No fue así! —protestó Draco.

—¡Claro que lo fue!

—Harry… —suspiró Draco tratando de calmarse —, yo te quiero, en serio que lo hago y entiendo que puedes estar furioso por lo que pasó antes y que no quieras tener ya nada conmigo ahora, pero, tal vez…

—¿Tal vez? Tal vez qué, Draco —interrumpió Harry agitado. Su mente repitiéndole una y otra vez que saliera de allí, que ya había sufrido suficiente, mientras su cuerpo luchaba por no lanzarse a sus brazos, por besarlo y creerle, como le había creído antes, cuando estaban en la escuela.

—Podríamos… —Draco dio una patada al piso y resopló fastidiado, sintiendo que perdía miserablemente ante los reclamos de Harry —. Escucha, podríamos intentar...

—Intentar —bufó Harry —. Aún no me has contestado… ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Intentarlo hasta cuándo?

—¡Hasta cuándo, hasta cuándo, Harry, por todos los demonios, no puedo contestar eso, no puedo decirte hasta cuándo!

Harry negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios parecía mucho más triste que antes, mucho más inseguro.

—Sí puedes… pero no lo harás, porque no sabes sentir, no sabes lo que yo siento por ti, dices que lo haces, que me quieres, pero no es así…

—¡Por supuesto que sé lo que sientes y que te quiero!

Harry negó nuevamente con la cabeza, encarándolo finalmente:

—Si lo sabes, si verdaderamente te has puesto a pensar en eso, sabrías cuánto me dolió que te marcharas de esa manera, cuánto luché por no ir a buscarte, por tratar de recomponerme, de sonreírle a todo el mundo y decirles que estaba bien cuando por dentro sentía que me caía a pedazos, sabrías que lo que hiciste me supo a traición, a la peor de todas, y sobre todo sabrías que no podría soportar una vez más eso, el dejarme estar a tu lado para luego marcharte solamente porque crees que es lo correcto. Así que te pregunto una vez más: ¿Hasta cuándo?

Y Draco no supo que contestar, se quedó de pie, observando a Harry, procesando sus palabras, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable, más cruel y miserable, imaginando a Harry sufriendo, sufriendo por algo que él mismo había provocado… ¿Acaso era justo que arrastrara a Harry a eso nuevamente? ¿Acaso podía contestar esa pregunta?

Harry se mordió el labio, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, de gritar y de destrozar todo, sabiéndose perdedor, sabiendo que no encontraría allí la respuesta que deseaba y, peor aún, que tal vez Draco nunca se la daría. No dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió, sin mirar atrás, sin mirar a Draco. Bajó las escaleras con pasos irregulares, de pronto se sentía mareado y cansado; las piernas le temblaban y pensaba que en cualquier momento podría caer, la idea no lo dejaba de animar, caer inconsciente significaba alejarse del dolor, del sufrimiento y sobre todo de la verdad.

Fuera, en la calle, corría un viento helado, esa noche había llevado su motocicleta, incluso había pensado en que tal vez sería una buena noche para enseñarle por fin a Draco a manejarla. Pero eso no sucedería, nada con Draco sucedería. Se montó sobre la moto y se sujetó al timón, sin embargo, le fue imposible arrancar y allí se quedó, sintiendo el viento helado golpear su rostro y llevarse las lágrimas que ni siquiera había notado, estaba derramando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba llorando, por Draco, llorando como no lo había hecho antes, como no lo había hecho cuando lo dejó…

*****

**

* * *

**

Gracias a todos por leer, y gracias por su comprensión por no contestar a los comentarios aún…

El título del siguiente capítulo no se los diré, es que es un pequeño secreto, espero, para el viernes, haber podido avanzar con los comentarios y además poder colgar el siguiente capítulo.

Como siempre, sus comentarios me animan y alegran, más en estos días, así que espero que se animen a contarme qué tal les va pareciendo la historia y que piensan del capítulo…

Un beso y espero que estén bien…

Zafy.


	34. LIBRO3:CAP34: PARA SIEMPRE: UNA PROMESA

Hola a todos…

¿Qué tal les va? Espero que bien…

Les dejo el capítulo esperado, eso creo, espero que lo disfruten…

**

* * *

  
**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: "CAMINOS"**

**CAPÍTULO 34: "PARA SIEMPRE: UNA PROMESA"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Then one day_

_from my infinite sadness you came and brought me love again_

_Now I know_

_That no matter what ever befalls I'll never let you go_

_I will hold you close, night and day_

_Because love is the saddest thing when it goes away_

**_Astrud Gilberto - Once I Loved_**

_Entonces un día _

_Desde mi infinita tristeza viniste y me trajiste de nuevo el amor _

_Ahora sé _

_que no importa lo que suceda nunca, nunca te permitiré marchar _

_Voy a abrazarte, día y noche _

_Porque el amor es la cosa más triste cuando se va_

_

* * *

  
_

_Londres, Febrero del 2002_

Harry se había ido, había cruzado la puerta y se había marchado y tal vez nunca volvería, todo porque él no había sido capaz de darle lo que pedía; lo que deseaba y necesitaba; una simple respuesta que ayudara a sanar todas las heridas que él mismo había provocado en el pasado. Una sola respuesta; el estar nuevamente al lado de Harry dependía de una sola respuesta.

No se movió, permaneció allí, mirando el espacio vacío que era el lugar donde Harry había estado minutos antes, mirando lo que sería su futuro: un lugar vacío, un espacio sin ningún encanto ni sentimiento, un espacio lúgubre, donde nada ni nadie encajaría sino era Harry.

Lo había perdido…

_No, _se corrigió; lo había alejado, apartado de su vida por segunda vez…él siempre estaba alejando a Harry, a Harry que siempre estaba allí, tal como estuvo la primera vez para él, entregándose a él, dedicándose a él y entonces lo había apartado; no quería verlo sufrir, no importaba lo que él sufriera y ahora… ¿ahora no había visto las consecuencias de eso? ¿No lo estaba haciendo sufrir ahora? ¿No estaba acaso sufriendo él?

¿Hasta cuándo? había preguntado Harry, ¿Hasta cuándo lo amaría? ¿Hasta cuándo sería lo más importante de su vida? Su todo… su punto de retorno, su norte, su hogar…

Entonces supo la respuesta… entonces entendió. Entendió y tuvo miedo, porque supo qué era lo que estaba perdiendo.

_Tenía que encontrarlo. _

Ese fue su pensamiento inmediato. Tenía que encontrarlo y decírselo, averiguar si es que no era ya demasiado tarde, si es que lo había perdido ya, definitivamente.

Grinmauld Place quedaba a una hora en autobús y ya era más de media noche, pero no le importó; solo tenía una idea en la mente: buscar a Harry y decírselo.

Cogió al vuelo el abrigo oscuro del perchero y salió dando un portazo, mientras corría por las escaleras sentía su corazón desbocarse, latiendo apresuradamente.

_Tenía que encontrarlo_.

El pánico lo llenó por completo, mucho más que tantos años atrás cuando su padre lo había encontrado con Yarik y lo alejaron de su lado. Más incluso que cuando estuvo encerrado en esa celda, esperando por sentencia. Esto era mucho más grande, mucho más importante. Tenía que hallarlo y pedir perdón, rogar si fuese necesario. Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que responder a su pregunta.

Saltó las últimas gradas al primer piso y el viento helado que se colaba por la puerta abierta de la calle le dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndole recordar que quizá debió haber tomado también la bufanda y los guantes, pero no le importó, el frío no era importante. Solo Harry. Solo Harry y encontrarlo.

A solo unos pasos de la salida se detuvo en seco, viendo en la oscura noche la motocicleta aparcada, tal como Harry la había dejado horas antes cuando había llegado. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio que Harry estaba sobre ella, completamente quieto. Tomó una última bocanada de aire antes de acercarse lentamente.

Sus pasos resonaban sobre el pavimento, pero aún así Harry no se movió, no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Estaba allí, mirando hacia el frente y con los dedos crispados sobre el timón. Con algo de temor levantó una mano y le acarició la cabeza, sus dedos enredándose en el largo cabello oscuro, fue entonces que Harry reaccionó y giró a mirarlo, parecía completamente vencido, con los ojos algo rojos y húmedos. Él nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro ni lo había visto llorar, lo había visto de muchas maneras, pero jamás de esa forma. El solo pensamiento de hacerlo sufrir hasta ese extremo lo hizo sentir peor. Harry no le dijo nada, clavó sus ojos en él, su mirada era interrogante, ansiosa y quizá hasta de súplica.

Harry se quedó quieto y conteniendo el aire, esperando que Draco dijera algo, cualquier cosa que lo alejara un poco del terrible hoyo oscuro en el que se estaba sumergiendo, cualquier cosa que ayudara a que sus heridas sanaran…

—Para siempre —dijo con voz ronca, mientras se inclinaba un poco más, lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura —. Si me lo permites, me quedaré contigo para siempre —repitió en un susurro.

Harry suspiró suavemente, aquellos dedos en su cabeza acariciándolo de manera tierna, como antes… pero a la vez diferentes, la mirada y las palabras, todo era diferente ahora. Fue él esta vez el que acortó la poca distancia entre ellos, el que lo besó, despacio y lentamente; saboreando sus labios, saboreando sus palabras, disfrutando de ese _para siempre._ Creyendo en ese para siempre.

Las farolas apenas iluminaban la silueta de ambos; Draco inclinado hacia adelante, con una mano sosteniéndose del timón, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry, mientras su otra mano acariciaba los cabellos de la nuca, sus labios, danzando de manera conocida, anhelada y familiar. De manera correcta.

Les costó separarse, pero cuando lo hicieron ambos se miraron a los ojos, no necesitaban decirse mucho más, no por ahora al menos; Harry confiaba en él, en ese para siempre y Draco creía firmemente en que así sería, en que lo que sentía por Harry definitivamente sería para siempre, ni siquiera la muerte podría acabar con eso. Nada podría. Era demasiado fuerte. Demasiado grandioso. Y era suyo, suyo y de Harry, un sentimiento poderoso, único y de ellos solamente.

Draco lo tomó de la mano, recién notando lo fría que estaba y pensando en el tiempo que Harry había pasado allí, bajo el viento helado, y lo instó a levantarse.

—Vamos… hace frío —le dijo mientras lo llevaba al interior del edificio.

Harry se aferró a esa mano tibia y siguió a Draco, caminando casi como en un sueño, casi como en sus miles de sueños, donde se encontraba con Draco y, tras mil y una situaciones, siempre regresaban juntos, tomados de la mano, juntos, justo como ahora, como en ese momento, como en esa realidad. Porque debía ser real. Ningún sueño podría igualar a eso.

Apretó sus dedos contra los de Draco y éste volteó y le sonrió, Harry devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera. No era un sueño, Draco había vuelto, había dicho que sería por siempre… como debía ser.

*****

Henry Astley, de veintiún años, caminaba de regreso a casa, había cumplido su turno de ocho horas de trabajo en una pastelería cercana; le gustaba mucho su empleo, trabajaba decorando los pasteles que vendían y aquella noche había tenido que dejar listo un pastel de bodas, blanco y grande, con la cantidad suficiente de adornos para parecer sutil. Había sido un diseño propio y estaba feliz de que aquella señorita muggle lo eligiera, era el primer diseño que elegían de los que él había propuesto.

Se apretujó un poco más en el abrigo oscuro, el viento helado de febrero le daba de lleno en la cara y se reprochó no haber tomado el autobús para ir a casa, pensando que no haría tanto frío en realidad.

Cuando llegó a la esquina de la calle donde vivía vio a un par de sujetos extraños caminando en dirección contraría, hacia él. Henry estaba acostumbrado, de más joven, a que algunos lo molestaran, ya sea en la escuela privada a la que había asistido en primaria, o en la institución en la que sus padres le habían hecho estudiar su educación mágica, todos sabían que era gay y aquello siempre había sido razón suficiente para ser sometido a burlas, insultos y bromas desagradables, y por ese tipo de cosas es que podía presentir, casi intuir, cuando un par de idiotas homofóbicos se acercaban. Aunque iba vestido de muggle (el mundo muggle era lo mejor para vivir si querías vivir en paz y ser gay), no dejaba algunas costumbres, y en el bolsillo de su abrigo, con la mano enguantada, aferró su varita. Sabía que era ilegal que hiciera magia delante de los muggles, pero era un tema de supervivencia, un par de buenos trucos lo habían salvado antes y esperaba que ahora también.

Estaba equivocado.

Conforme se acercaron descubrió que no se trataban de dos hombres sino de un hombre y una mujer, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, las mujeres no eran agresivas en ese sentido, o al menos no había visto ninguna hasta ese momento, y se relajó completamente; pensó que todo estaba bien mientras la chica y el chico pasaban de largo, uno a cada lado, se reprochó que a veces era demasiado paranoico con ciertas cosas.

No vio venir el primer golpe.

Un golpe en la espalda, uno muy doloroso, lo hizo gritar con fuerza mientras sentía como si su piel se abriera y quemara. El segundo hechizo, porque para ese momento ya estaba seguro que se trataba de un hechizo, lo hizo dar de espaldas contra el piso, se arqueó gritando por el ardor del cemento contra la herida abierta; un tercer hechizo le dio de llenó en el pecho, apenas pudo distinguir un mechón de cabello pelirrojo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Ginny y Caleb, un muy animoso nuevo miembro de la MACH, llegaron hasta la esquina y con un par de movimientos de varita levantaron el campo de protección que evitaba que los vecinos escucharan los gritos y desaparecieron, no rumbo al cuartel, sino rumbo al departamento del chico.

—¡Eso ha sido genial! —exclamó el chico casi dando saltos de emoción.

—Y se pondrá mejor —apoyó Ginny sirviéndose una copa de vino de la mesita bar que había en un extremo, había estado allí ya al menos una decena de veces y conocía todo de memoria.

—No entiendo por qué Tony no aprueba esto, es lo mejor que podemos hacer —comentó el chico sacando una cerveza del pequeño bar.

—Lo hará con el tiempo… más aún cuando vea lo efectivos que son… —Ginny dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa pequeña y caminó lentamente hacia Caleb; había encontrado en él una buena válvula de escape para su relación aburrida y monótona con Tony. Caleb era un amante mucho más apasionado y un hombre mucho más manipulable, además de que prometía mantener en secreto sus encuentros. En conclusión alguien conveniente para la mayoría de sus planes.

—¿Tienes algo de tiempo? —susurró Caleb dejando la cerveza a un lado y acariciando lentamente el cabello suelto de Ginny.

—El suficiente… además, atacar de esa manera… limpiar el mundo de esas escorias siempre me pone de muy buen humor.

*****

La tibia piel de Draco se sentía reconfortante y acogedora sobre la suya. Harry se dejó llevar por el cariñoso beso en los labios mientras sentía su piel estremecerse por las suaves caricias de Draco sobre su cuerpo, recordando cuánto había extrañado eso, ser de él de esa manera, la forma tan particular que tenía Draco de revolver su mundo.

Draco abandonó sus labios y empezó a besar sus mejillas, su cuello, bajando lentamente, lamiendo el hueso de la clavícula, recorriendo cada pedazo de piel, cada centímetro, no quería dejar un solo rincón sin besar o adorar, sin recordar.

Harry gimió suavemente cuando esos dientes mordieron una de sus tetillas, arqueándose y presionando un poco más los dedos en los hombros de Draco, que no se detuvo y siguió torturándolo de esa manera un rato más, hasta que decidió hacer lo mismo con la otra tetilla, sus manos bajando lentamente ahora por las caderas, presionándolas y soltándolas y logrando hacerlo sentir ansioso, mucho más ansioso a cada momento.

—Draco… —pidió casi en un susurro con su voz ansiosa, mientras levantaba un poco más las caderas, tratando de que su erección entrara en contacto con algo, con cualquier parte del rubio para así aliviar su gran excitación.

—Despacio… —pidió Draco subiendo nuevamente hasta sus labios —. Tenemos toda la noche…

—Pero… —Harry fue interrumpido por otro beso, de esos que lograban poner su mundo al revés y olvidar hasta su nombre.

Draco, complacido por el estado en el que aún podía tener a Harry, bajó nuevamente, su lengua trazando pequeños caminos por el pecho y el abdomen, recorriendo el cuerpo que tanto amaba, y reconociendo los cambios realizados en todo ese tiempo: Harry ahora era mucho más musculoso, su pecho y su abdomen estaban mucho más marcados que antes, incluso sus brazos eran mucho más gruesos y fuertes, recorrió con un par de dedos algo temblorosos el dibujo de dragón que había descubierto sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, asombrándose de encontrar un tatuaje en su piel… sus manos bajaron hasta las fuertes piernas, recorriéndolas con lentitud… El Harry del pasado le encantaba, pero este le fascinaba. Dio una mordida en el hueso que une la cadera con la pierna y Harry se agitó debajo de él, gimiendo mucho más alto.

Harry sintió las manos de Draco sobre sus muñecas, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba, mientras ese cuerpo, cada vez más caliente, subía mordiendo y besando, y se preguntó si es que uno podría morir de ansiedad de esa manera, necesitaba a Draco con urgencia, con la urgencia que dos años de ausencia te pueden dar y Draco no parecía dispuesto a apresurarse. Gimoteó pidiendo mayor velocidad, agitando sus caderas contra Draco, buscando mayor placer.

—Quiero probar todo de ti —masculló Draco antes de morder suavemente la parte interna del codo de Harry, que siguió gimiendo, cada vez más alto —. Todo… —susurró mordiendo el otro codo y Harry se derritió bajo ese toque, bajo esa lengua que continuaba jugando sobre su piel, bajo esos labios y esos dientes… gimiendo y pidiendo más, perdido en todas las sensaciones que Draco causaba, las cuales, aunque nunca lo hubiera imaginado, eran muchísimo más intensas que en el pasado…

*****

_La noche de hoy fue ingresado en la sala de emergencia un chico de veintiún años presentando golpes y signos de haber sido hechizado, sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de los medimagos fue las grandes cortadas en la espalda; creadas con un hechizo, según creyeron algunos expertos, de magia negra ya que las heridas no podían cerrarse, se intentaron muchos hechizos, incluso los que bordeaban lo ilegal, también pociones de todo tipo, ni siquiera congelar el cuerpo sirvió para detener la gran hemorragia, en menos de dos horas (un tiempo excesivamente largo si se trata de un paciente desangrándose) murió, hasta el último momento permaneció inconciente aunque registramos que sí sentía dolor provocado por los hechizos._

_La espalda del paciente presentaba laceraciones, con bordes irregulares, como si hubieran utilizado un cuchillo caliente para abrir la piel. Lo escrito en la espalda no tiene relevancia con el caso, ya que no es eso lo que al final acabó con la vida del paciente, sino el hechizo aplicado. _

_El paciente en cuestión vivía en una zona muggle de departamentos, no tenía mucho contacto con su familia o sociedad mágica desde varios meses atrás. Se desconoce la razón del ataque. _

Gael levantó la vista y miró hacia Mikel, que estaba sentado en el suelo, al pie del balcón, con las ventanas abiertas pese al frío que hacía fuera, fumando y mirando hacia la nada.

—¿Las palabras que…?

—La palabra —interrumpió Mikel —; gay.

—¿Son ellos verdad? Los de la MACH.

—¿Quién más?

—Lo siento… —masculló Gael dejando el informe que Mikel había traído del hospital en la cama y caminando descalzo hasta sentarse junto a él, con algo de timidez pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro del chico y apretó un poco. Mikel soltó un pequeño suspiro y se apoyó completamente en él, ambos permanecieron en silencio, fumando y mirando hacia la oscura noche.

Aquella fue la primera vez, luego de tres meses, en que se juntaron y que no terminaron en la cama, solo se quedaron allí, Gael sosteniendo a Mikel, tratando de reconfortarlo y Mikel pensando en que tal vez se estaba enamorando un poco de ese Gael tan comprensivo y preocupado. De ese Gael que podía hacerlo sentir mejor con tan solo su compañía y su silencio.

*****

Las piernas de Harry rodeaban la cintura de Draco, apresándola, y con los talones presionando y exigiendo más velocidad, sus manos estaban ancladas a los hombros, aferrándose a la carne de la mejor manera posible, tirando de él hacia sí para que no haya el más mínimo espacio entre ellos, para que sus pieles se unieran, como siempre debía ser, y no se separasen más.

Draco empujó una vez más con fuerza, sus piernas temblando, apoyado con una mano sobre la cama y con uno de sus brazos sujetando a Harry en el aire, abrazándolo, mientras un nuevo estremecimiento le llenaba el cuerpo, los labios de Harry estaban ahora sobre su hombro, mordiendo y lamiendo de manera desesperada mientras sentía en su abdomen la erección de Harry, húmeda, endurecerse más ante cada roce, no se detuvo, siguió embistiendo, deleitándose de la forma como Harry se sujetaba y gemía, por la forma como ambos perdían el control de esa manera.

Harry presionó con más fuerza sus dientes contra la piel de Draco y ahogó un grito al tiempo que sentía que estaba siendo catapultado hacia el placer absoluto; Draco golpeando en su interior, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más dentro y la imperiosa necesidad de no apartarse de él, de seguir prendido y adherido a él.

—Dios… —masculló Harry sintiendo esa corriente de placer iniciar en sus huevos y en la planta de sus pies.

—Sí… Harry —gimió Draco levantando un poco más a Harry, sintiendo como el interior del chico lo apretaba cada vez más —. Dioses… no…

—Te quiero… —declaró Harry con voz ahogada y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Draco, aspirando profundamente el olor tan particular de su cabello y de su piel, ese que solo podía sentir cuando estaban allí, juntos haciendo el amor, esa mezcla de Draco y sexo, esa mezcla tan perfecta…

—Oh… —Draco se sintió perder en las palabras, en la sensación de Harry atrapándolo, en el cosquilleo en su cuello y, por la fuerza del orgasmo que ya llegaba, no pudo sostenerse más de la cama y se dejó caer, abrazando con fuerza a Harry a la vez que embestía una vez más, el placer recorriendo cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. —Te amo… Harry…

La respuesta a esa confesión se ahogó en su garganta, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba una vez más, su erección apretada entre ambos cuerpos expulsando con fuerza su semilla, sintió a Draco entrar una vez más con fuerza en él, haciéndolo estremecer aún más y un líquido caliente en su interior.

—Sí… te amo —repitió Draco enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y respirando agitadamente, temblando.

Las piernas de Harry cayeron a los lados, resentidas y temblorosas, sus dedos acariciaron lentamente la espalda sudorosa mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del placer que aún se expandía por su cuerpo, del reconfortante peso de Draco sobre él y de la tibieza de su piel…

—Yo también te amo, Draco —respondió al fin con voz ahogada.

*****

—¿No te parece muy tarde para llegar? —preguntó una voz desde la puerta, haciéndola sobresaltar, Ginny giró y miró hacia Tony con el ceño fruncido.

—Tuve cosas que hacer —respondió con firmeza y recordándose una vez más que Tony era la mejor forma de vengarse de Malfoy y hacer recuperar la cordura a Harry y que solo por eso lo aguantaba.

—¿Cosas cómo atacar a alguien? —le reprochó Tony ya de pie y tomándola de un brazo.

—Yo no he atacado a nadie —protestó Ginny tratando de soltarse.

—Oh, por favor, las letras en la espalda; tiene tu firma, _cariño_.

—¿Y si sabes que he sido yo para qué preguntas?

—Para estar seguro, te he dicho mil veces que no debes actuar sola.

—No dije que fuera en nombre de la MACH.

—Pero es lo mismo, tú eres parte de nosotros, cualquier cosa que hagas será en nombre de la MACH.

—No seas tan exagerado —bufó Ginny soltándose bruscamente de Tony y tratando de pasar hacia el otro lado del salón, Tony la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Estoy hablando en serio —replicó, perdiendo ya todo rastro de moderación y con los dientes apretados, sus dedos sobre la piel del brazo de Ginny se sintieron mucho más fuertes todavía.

—Me estás lastimando —se quejó Ginny mientras trataba de soltarse.

—Y tú deshonrando a MACH —continuó Tony sin soltarla ni dar muestras de querer hacerlo.

—Tony…

—Tenemos un problema, en realidad por eso te esperaba, habrá una reunión al amanecer y necesito que todos estén aquí, así que ve con Donna, Amy y Janeth a enviar los avisos, ya luego hablaremos tú y yo —finalmente Tony la soltó y caminó hacia el otro lado del salón, dándole la espalda, la curiosidad pudo más que el dolor de su brazo o la amenaza de la última declaración.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Creo que si tú quieres actuar sola y tener tus secretos, yo tengo derecho a tener los míos —comentó Tony de vuelta con la voz pomposa.

Ginny se mordió un labio maldiciendo la discusión que habían tenido, pues ahora le sería más difícil tener información de primera mano.

—Oh, vamos, Tony —susurró la chica acercándose lentamente a él, ella sabía como manejarlo, o al menos eso esperaba.

—Ve con las otras chicas, te enteraras en unas horas, al amanecer —replicó Tony esquivando sus caricias.

—Pero…

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, Ginny, en serio —interrumpió Tony saliendo finalmente hacia la puerta lateral, en cuanto la abrió Ginny vio apenas por un instante al profesor Wilson Garfunkel, junto a sus dos asistentes, no parecían nada contentos. La puerta se cerró con un sonido sordo y Ginny suspiró frustrada, tendría que encontrar la forma de hacer las paces con Tony pronto, él era su mejor fuente de información, no podía apartarse de él y perder eso.

*****

Una paz plena invadió el cuerpo de Harry, cerró los ojos y pudo haberse quedado dormido de no ser por la sensación de Draco saliendo de su interior y luego esos labios sobre su cuello nuevamente.

—Mmm —gimió quedamente mientras esos labios seguían acariciando los puntos exactos.

—¿Estás bien? Creo que te he dejado inconsciente —comentó Draco, medio en burla medio en serio; sintiéndose aún asombrado de la intensidad del momento que acababan de compartir y no creyendo del todo que Harry estuviera allí a su lado de esa manera tan íntima.

—¿Te has vuelto un presumido acaso? —preguntó Harry con voz cansada pero siguiéndole en algo la broma a Draco, que seguía jugando con su lengua sobre su piel.

—Nah, simplemente digo la verdad… ¿Sabes? Hay algo que extrañaba mucho… —murmuró con voz suave y soplando sobre el húmedo cuello de Harry, sintiendo como toda su piel se erizaba y disfrutando de eso.

—¿Algo además de esto? —preguntó Harry volviendo a acariciar con sus manos la espalda de Draco y cerrando las piernas un poco más entorno a las caderas del chico, sintiéndose mucho más recuperado del orgasmo anterior y deseando más aún. Solo esperaba que Draco captara el mensaje.

—Sí —Draco le dio un beso en los labios y sus manos bajaron lentamente por el torso desnudo, Harry suspiró suavemente y entonces sus dedos se clavaron sobre el hueso de la cadera y presionaron de una manera que él ya sabía. Harry se retorció de risa mientras trataba de separarlo de su cuerpo—. Extrañaba lo fácil que es hacerte cosquillas —declaró Draco con voz entrecortada sobre las carcajadas de Harry.

—No seas… cabrón —resopló Harry mientras Draco insistía con el tema de las cosquillas, hasta que encontró la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para dominar su propia fuerza y, aún entre carcajadas (suyas y de Draco), presionó más fuerte sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Draco.

—Vamos que es divertido… —siguió burlándose Draco antes de sentirlo; Harry lo atrapó con sus piernas, con fuerza, con mucha más fuerza de la que creía podía tener y antes de darse cuenta su cuerpo estaba siendo empujado a un lado y su espalda daba contra el colchón, abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la mirada brillante de Harry.

—Ahora soy mucho más fuerte, Malfoy —retó Harry tomando con sus manos las muñecas de Draco y llevándolas a cada lado de su cuerpo, presionándolas sobre el colchón.

Y Draco tenía que admitir que era cierto, cuando iban en la escuela podía decirse que estaban casi igualados, sin embargo él ya había registrado esos "pequeños grandes cambios", esos que había notado desde que la primera vez que lo había vuelto a ver y que había confirmado mientras lo desvestía y amaba; Harry ahora era mucho más musculoso que en la escuela, muchísimo más, y tenía todos los músculos marcados de una manera que a Draco se le antojaba sexy, sobre todo cuando lo tenía bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose y gimiendo para él. Su mirada se detuvo en el dragón tatuado sobre el lado izquierdo, ese que había descubierto poco antes, mientras desnudaba a Harry, lo había asombrado, pues no imaginaba que fuera del tipo al que le gustaran los tatuajes, pero había estado demasiado ocupado amándolo como para cuestionarlo sobre eso.

—Y distinto —dijo finalmente Draco, su boca secándose de pronto, su cuerpo casi rogando que Harry le demuestre lo fuerte que era ahora.

—¿Y te gusta lo que ves?— preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Imposible que no —respondió Draco, inconscientemente pasando la lengua sobre los labios, ansiando demostrarle cuánto le gustaba ahora, el agarre en sus muñecas se aflojó un poco y aprovechó para librar una mano y acariciarle lentamente el pecho. Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras sentía esos dedos detenerse en el dragón tatuado sobre su piel.

Entonces Harry lo besó, con urgencia y con renovada ansiedad, su lengua invadiendo su boca, recorriéndola completamente, sus dientes mordiéndole los labios, hasta que un gemido se perdió entre las bocas de ambos, cuando Harry se apartó de él lo dejó deseoso de más, de tener esa boca así para siempre, besándolo y mordiéndolo, imponiéndose y marcándolo, no pasó mucho más tiempo antes de sentir esos labios ahora bajando tentativamente sobre su cuello, mordiéndolo con fuerza, Draco dejó caer la cabeza a un lado y permitió que Harry lo siguiera mordiendo de esa manera que lindaba con el dolor, mientras las manos del chico ahora bajaban más aún, pellizcando sus tetillas y bajando por el abdomen.

Harry enredó sus dedos en la mata de vello rubio y luego bajó hasta la renovada erección de Draco, acariciando el miembro con una mano, lentamente, mientras su lengua seguía bajando poco a poco por el torso y él retrocedía un poco, finalmente se sentó completamente y disfrutó de ver a Draco sonrojado, con la frente perlada de sudor, con el cabello desordenado y pegoteado sobre los lados del rostro, los labios hinchados y rojos y respirando agitadamente, su mano se afianzó más sobre la erección y la acarició con mucho más fuerza, Draco se arqueó y gimió apretando sus manos entre las sábanas.

—Harry —gimió Draco cuando esa mano ganó mayor velocidad, respirando entrecortadamente levantó la vista, la mirada intensa de Harry parecía poder ver más allá de lo físico, era como si desnudara su alma, y se sintió tímido por ello.

—Te deseo tanto… —susurró Harry apretando un poco más la base del miembro de Draco antes de soltarlo y retroceder un poco más en la cama.

—Y yo… —afirmó Draco levantando las caderas para indicarle a Harry que no se detuviera, sin embargo las caricias se interrumpieron por completo, las manos de Harry sobre sus piernas le indicaron que se girara, y él así lo hizo.

Harry recorrió poco a poco con besos húmedos la espalda de Draco, besándola y adorándola, mientras lo sentía agitarse debajo de él; sus manos acariciaron las nalgas y lo sintió estremecerse, gimiendo mucho más fuerte; sus besos bajaron más aún, por la columna, hasta la ligera elevación de las caderas, entonces mordió con fuerza y las caderas de Draco se levantaron, mientras el chico gemía algo que no alcanzaba a entender, sus dedos fueron separando las nalgas mientras se colocaba un poco más detrás.

Draco sintió las ligeras mordidas sobre sus nalgas mientras un par de dedos presionaban en su entrada suavemente, apenas ejerciendo un poco de presión y sin entrar aún, levantó más las caderas y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sobre sus rodillas, con el pecho sobre la cama y sujetándose de las sábanas. Realmente había extrañado ser de Harry de esa manera.

Harry extendió la mano y usando un hechizo no verbal atrajo la varita que estaba tirada sobre el suelo, con una mano acarició el muslo de Draco antes de presionar la punta de la varita en su interior.

La sensación del hechizo lubricante le hizo apretar un poco su interior, gimoteando mientras una ráfaga de ansiedad lo llenaba. Deseaba tanto que Harry se apresurara.

Harry presionó un dedo en su interior, deleitándose de la estrechez y lo caliente que se sentía, con la otra mano acarició los testículos mientras besaba distraídamente la espalda baja, hasta que Draco, gimiendo, empezó a empujarse contra ese dedo, haciendo que su propia erección diese un tirón más de premura.

Se sentía abierto y expuesto, deliciosamente expuesto y abierto, ansioso y listo.

—Harry… por favor solo… —un giro en los dedos de Harry, combinado con una mordida sobre su nalga derecha lo hizo arquearse y gemir —. ¡Ah…Merlín!

—¿Listo?

—Tú… —otra mordida más y Draco perdió por un instante la ilación —. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Que sigues siendo un ansioso.

—Culpa tuya —rebatió Draco. Los dedos abandonaron su interior y eso lo hizo sentir repentinamente vacío.

Harry convocó un hechizo lubricante sobre su propio miembro y se acarició un poco apenas, sabiéndose demasiado excitado, mientras que con la otra mano jalaba a Draco un poco por las caderas.

Draco giró a ver a Harry; sobre la cama, apoyado sobre sus talones y retrocedió un poco, acomodándose de la misma manera, quedando en el regazo de Harry, las manos sobre su cadera lo guiaron hasta que pudo sentir la punta de la erección de Harry refregándose contra su entrada, ambos gimieron de anticipación.

Entonces Draco se empujó, tan lentamente como pudo, sintiendo su interior ardiendo por la intromisión mientras las manos sobre sus caderas presionaban mucho más fuerte, cuando por fin lo tuvo completamente dentro ambos se quedaron quietos, sentía el cálido aliento de Harry sobre su cuello, resoplando, mientras su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando un poco más a sentir a Harry en su interior.

—¿Estás…? —Harry le dio un beso más en hombro antes de con su lengua lamer el cuello expuesto, Draco jadeó y se arqueó un poco —. ¿Puedo moverme…?

—Demonios, sí —suspiró Draco, sintió las manos de Harry guiarlo hacia arriba y empujarlo hacia abajo una vez más, mientras Harry volvía a su hombro, solo que esta vez ya no besándolo sino mordiéndolo, provocando que todas sus sensaciones se dispararan, pronto se encontró a él mismo levantándose y empujándose sobre Harry con fuerza, mientras éste levantaba las caderas para darle el encuentro.

—Estás tan estrecho… Dioses, tan increíblemente caliente… —gimoteó Harry empujando a Draco hacia adelante. Draco, entendiendo el cambio que Harry quería, apoyó las manos y rodillas sobre la cama, con Harry aún en su interior.

—Mmm…. Harry —gimió cuando Harry empezó a embestir con un poco más de fuerza, apretó un poco más las sábanas y levantó las caderas, tratando de hacer que Harry por fin rozara su próstata.

—Draco… no tienes idea de… ¡Oh, Dios! —gruñó Harry enderezándose completamente y cerrando los ojos, sus caderas empujándose en diferentes ángulos.

Y entonces Draco abrió los ojos de golpe y un grito muy fuerte y escandaloso escapó de sus labios, a la vez que su espalda se arqueaba completamente, un tirón en su erección y un gran placer estallando en el interior de su cuerpo.

—¡Sí, Draco! —gimió Harry empujándose nuevamente contra él, los chillidos y la forma como Draco se retorcía y empujaba contra él eran realmente calientes, excitantes y más que suficientes para catapultarlo hacia un nuevo orgasmo.

—Harry… ¡Oh, mierda! Por todos los dioses, no pares —consiguió mascullar Draco entre gemidos, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, la cama chirriando y los resoplidos de ambos llenaron la habitación. Draco dejó caer su cuerpo contra el colchón, una de sus manos serpenteando hasta su erección, caliente y pulsante, lista para llegar al final.

—Draco… eres tan… perfecto —resopló soltando una de las caderas de Draco y buscando en el frente alcanzar la erección del rubio, sus manos se entrelazaron con las de Draco y ambos comenzaron a masturbarlo mientras la velocidad de sus embestidas aumentaba más aún.

—Harry… no podré —el placer lo hacía arquearse y empujarse sin ningún control —. Ya no…

—Yo… yo tampoco —gimoteó Harry.

Draco estaba perdiendo el control hasta de sus propios movimientos, la mano de Harry apretó un poco más su erección y bastaron un par de caricias solamente para sentir como el orgasmo llegaba, fue apenas conciente de Harry derramándose en su interior y de sus dientes sobre su espalda mientras lloriqueaba y apretaba las sábanas con una mano.

Harry apoyó la cabeza sobre la espalda de Draco, resoplando y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, sintiendo el cuerpo de Draco aún agitándose debajo suyo.

—Harry… —suspiró Draco vencido ya por la fuerza de los espasmos en sus músculos y dejándose caer con Harry sobre él.

—Draco… —replicó Harry dándole un par de mordidas en la nuca antes de apoyarse con las manos sobre el colchón y salir de él con lentitud, Draco emitió un pequeño gemido y se giró para encararlo.

—Verdaderamente… te quiero —suspiró Draco apartando un par de mechones oscuros del rostro de Harry y pasándolo por detrás de la oreja —. Te amo.

—¿Verdaderamente lo haces? —preguntó Harry atrapando esa mano y llevándola hasta sus labios para luego darle un beso cariñoso.

—Lo hago… he sido tan tonto… lo lamento, creo que no sé por donde empezar a disculparme… —Draco se acercó más a él, sus piernas entrelazándose y sus respiraciones mezclándose. Draco era conciente de que no le alcanzaría la vida para pedir perdón por haberlo dejado antes, por haberlo abandonado sin siquiera darle opción a replica y aunque muchas veces se había reprochado por ser el causante de su propio sufrimiento, ahora era conciente del gran dolor que había provocado en Harry y aquello era peor que su propio sufrimiento. —Perdóname, yo solo quería…

—Dijiste… —interrumpió Harry negando con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no quería recordar más aquello, era demasiado doloroso para hacerlo, prefería centrarse en el presente, y en el futuro, ese futuro que incluía a Draco en su vida. Cerró los ojos y trató de dominar un poco sus propias emociones —. Dijiste que ahora sería…

—Para siempre —completó Draco con seguridad, acariciando con una mano lentamente la mejilla de Harry, que asintió, sus labios apretándose suavemente.

—Para siempre…

—Si me lo permites.

—¿Cómo crees que no podría permitírtelo?

Draco no respondió, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Harry no se lo permitiera, lo besó lentamente, sellando de esa manera su silenciosa promesa, la mano de Harry sobre su cadera se presionó un poco más, cuando por fin se separaron ambos se miraban con un gran entendimiento, no necesitaban más disculpas, ni más promesas, ya tenían lo que necesitaban, lo que querían. Ya se tenían el uno al otro.

*****

Como casi nunca ocurría, esta vez había una gran cantidad de magos y brujas, de todas las edades, reunidos en el salón. Por lo general se trataba con grupos pequeños, sin embargo, el que se haya llamado a todos hacía que Ginny sintiera que algo importante y no necesariamente bueno estuviera pasando. Le había dicho a Donna y Amy que Tony le había prohibido decirles que era lo que pasaba, para así salvar lo mal que se vería que no tuviera nada de información al respecto. Ahora esperaba, sobre la tarima, sentada junto a Donna la llegada de Tony, mientras todos los asistentes parloteaban alegremente.

Finalmente Tony apareció unos minutos después, lucía serio, mucho más serio de lo que Ginny lo había visto en el pasado; venía seguido del profesor Garfunkel y sus dos ayudantes, que también lucían una expresión grave y hasta enfadada, finalmente todos tomaron sus posiciones en la tarima, Tony se puso a su lado y no le dirigió siquiera una mirada mientras la sala se quedaba en silencio.

—Buenos días —empezó Tony, a pesar de todo usando aquel tono pomposo —, gracias a todos por venir tan temprano y con tan poca anticipación, lamentamos haberlos hecho venir así de rápido pero era realmente importante darles unos cuantos alcances de lo que hemos descubierto anoche.

Ginny suspiró ansiosa mientras el profesor Garfunkel se removía inquieto en su asiento.

—Como todos ustedes saben, desarrollamos una poción para ir eliminando a aquellos miembros inadecuados de la sociedad, aquellos que deshonran la naturaleza humana y hemos estado trabajando en ello durante más de un año y con mucho éxito… hasta hace poco —un murmullo preocupado llenó la sala, pero Tony no se detuvo y continuó hablando —. Hemos descubierto que uno de ellos, un mortífago, para colmos, ha encontrado la manera de invertir el proceso, la forma como lo ha conseguido aún es un misterio, aunque tenemos algunas sospechas… —un murmullo mayor llenó la sala. Tony levantó las manos pidiendo silencio.

—Tenemos sospechas de que pronto podrían rastrearnos, si es que han logrado la poción que el profesor Garfunkel nos dice, pueden poco a poco ir llegando hasta nosotros… y todos sabemos que no queremos eso, no aún al menos, queremos mantener privacidad sobre nuestras identidades, así que trataremos de no usar la poción a menos que sea un caso de emergencia extrema, mientras tanto buscaremos otra forma de continuar con nuestra tarea de limpieza.

—¿Pero entonces que haremos? No podemos dejar que esos asquerosos se salgan con la suya… —protestó una bruja anciana desde el final del salón.

—No, no podemos —convino Tony —, pero tampoco debemos exponernos, no aún al menos…

—¿Por qué no somos más directos y los atacamos de frente? —opinó Caleb que estaba en una de las filas de adelante.

—Tenemos que tener cuidado, no es tan simple, la sociedad no entiende nuestra dedicada labor —explicó Tony.

—Podemos hacerlo, es decir, es más fácil evitar que rastreen hechizos que pociones —continuó alegando Caleb de la manera en que Ginny le había enseñado. La chica no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía mucho más a gusto atacando de esa manera que sembrando pociones y esperando a que estas surtieran efecto y si es que las pociones ya no eran seguras tendrían que empezar con los hechizos.

—Podríamos, pero no simplemente por atacar, podrían descubrirnos, si lo hacemos será de una manera mucho más planeada —contestó Tony, Ginny sabía que estaba cediendo.

—Pero aún tenemos posibilidades de mejorar la poción —se quejó el profesor Garfunkel.

—Estoy segura de que sí —intervino Ginny antes de dejar a Tony hablar —¿Pero cuánto tiempo nos tomará y sobre todo cuánto nos costará?

—Unas semanas… no lo sé —replicó el hombre, parecía cada vez más enojado —, pero no habrá precio, esto es una cuestión de honor, nadie puede desbaratar mi poción.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco por los comentarios y el orgullo herido del hombre mientras la sala rompía en murmullos nuevamente.

—De acuerdo —se hizo escuchar la voz de Tony, todos se silenciaron nuevamente —; vamos a planear qué hacer, lo que queríamos era que supieran porqué nos deteníamos en la repartición de pociones; planearemos la estrategia de ataques mientras el profesor Garfunkel termina de mejorar la poción y en cuanto tengamos todo listo convocaremos una nueva reunión.

La sala asintió, parecían abatidos, Ginny sonrió sin ningún tipo de recato, ya estaba, sería mucho más fácil aplicar hechizos ahora, con algo de suerte se podría encontrar con Malfoy y podría atraparlo. Con suerte, quién sabe lo que podría pasar.

*****

Lo despertó la sensación de unos labios recorriendo su cuello, suave y lentamente, mientras una mano se abría paso bajo las sábanas hasta su semi erección, y una cálida piel abrigaba su espalda, gimió suavemente cuando esos labios mordieron un poco más fuerte.

—Me preguntaba a que hora te levantarías —susurró Draco en su oído.

—Pues… ya me desperté —suspiró Harry, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a empujarse contra la recién descubierta erección de Draco.

—Eso veo —respondió Draco apretando un poco más su mano contra la erección de Harry y sintiendo la suya enterrarse entre las cálidas nalgas de Harry, el deseo de empujarse apoderándose de él.

—Realmente… ¡Oh, sigue! —gimió cuando Draco empezó a poner mayor velocidad en sus caricias —. Realmente eres insaciable.

—Nuevamente… tu culpa —Draco soltó a Harry, que gimió desconforme y maniobró lo suficiente para hacerse de la varita.

—Draco…

—Shh… no seas protestón —regañó haciéndolo poner de lado nuevamente, con su varita presionando en su entrada mientras se sostenía con una mano del colchón.

—Yo no… —se detuvo cuando sintió el hechizo lubricante trabajando en su interior, se arqueó y con una mano atrapó la pierna de Draco, jalándolo hacia él.

—Te amo… —susurró Draco dejando la varita a un lado y empujando contra la entrada de Harry, de un solo golpe se sintió completamente absorbido por esa estrechez tan cálida.

—mmm sí… sí —suspiró Harry apretando más aún la mano contra la pierna de Draco y dejando caer la cabeza un poco más atrás, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Draco contra su cuello.

—¡Merlín!… —gimió Draco moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás nuevamente, en respuesta Harry se agitó contra él y gimió nuevamente —. ¿Así…? ¿Así está bien?

—Sí… ¡Oh, Draco! Sí —Harry se apretó un poco más contra Draco sintiendo como entraba y salía lentamente de él, en cada ocasión golpeando su próstata de manera lenta y excitante, sabía que si Draco aumentaba la velocidad en tan solo un instante se terminaría corriendo, sobre todo con los besos que Draco le daba en el cuello y hombro.

—Adoro cada centímetro de ti… ¿Sabes?

—Draco…

Draco se elevó un poco más, apoyando una mano sobre la cama y su otra mano soltó la cadera de Harry para luego ir más hacia adelante, hacia la erección roja y húmeda, apresándola con fuerza y masajeándola rápidamente.

—Draco… por favor… —pidió Harry aunque no estaba realmente seguro de lo que pedía, Draco en respuesta agitó sus caderas con mucho más fuerza, mientras esa mano se movía más y más rápido.

—Adoro besarte… que estés aquí —susurró sobre su oído, la mano de Harry sobre su pierna se clavaba en su piel dejándole seguramente huellas mientras el interior de Harry se apretaba más y más y su erección se endurecía hasta lo imposible entre sus manos.

—Draco… yo… ¡mierda! —masculló finalmente, viniéndose entre los dedos de Draco, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre el colchón, sintiendo a Draco lloriquear y correrse en su interior.

Draco se abrazó a él con fuerza, sintiendo su piel estremecerse y su cuerpo agitarse, hundió su nariz entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry y suspiró profundamente, llenándose de su olor, de sus suspiros, de la forma como su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el de él, como sus pieles adheridas por el sudor no se querían despegar.

—Te amo —dijo Harry con voz queda, aún sin soltar la pierna de Draco.

—Y yo, mucho.

*****

Gael abrió los ojos y se estiró suavemente sobre la cama, sintiéndose algo adolorido por haber pasado casi toda la noche sentado contra la pared y abrazado a Mikel, le extrañó no encontrarlo en la cama, se sentó de golpe y entonces se dio cuenta de que Mikel estaba nuevamente sentado en el piso, junto al balcón, pero está vez no miraba hacia la nada, miraba hacia él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gael con algo de cautela, desde que lo había conocido había comprendido lo fácil que era de alterarse y de entristecerse, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ver pacientes y gente herida, aunque nunca lo había visto tan devastado como la noche anterior, en el fondo tenía que admitir que estaba hasta algo asustado.

—Bien —respondió Mikel con un pequeño suspiro antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la cama —. Te veía dormir.

—Eso es algo… extraño ¿no crees? —preguntó mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo sentarse junto a él.

—No del todo… —Mikel se metió en la cama junto a Gael y entrelazó una mano con la de él —. No del todo después de haber descubierto algo interesante…

—¿Interesante?

—Interesante —ratificó Mikel antes de darle un profundo beso a Gael.

Gael se sujetó del brazo de Mikel y se deshizo bajo el beso tan imponente que Mikel le estaba dando.

Cuando por fin se separaron Gael lo miró interrogantemente, pero Mikel no dijo nada más, simplemente lo empujó sobre la cama y lo besó nuevamente; Gael no entendía qué podía haber descubierto Mikel, pero los labios tibios sobre los suyos y esas manos despojándolo de lo poco que le quedaba de ropa fueron suficiente para alejarlo de esos pensamientos, al menos de momento.

Mucho rato después, mientras Gael observaba a Mikel dormir, pensó en que sería bueno ir preparando algo de desayunar, pues el chico tendría que entrar a trabajar pasado el medio día y no era bueno que fuera comiendo apresuradamente, además de que eso lo ponía de muy mal humor… fue entonces que frunció el ceño y es dio cuenta de algo:

En un inicio, cuando habían empezado a quedar, supuso que sus salidas se limitarían a tres o cuatro citas, unos tragos y mucho sexo, sin embargo, tres meses después, se dio cuenta de que pasaba casi todo el tiempo libre que tenía en la universidad en el departamento de Mikel, ya no solo entre sus sábanas, sino también cenando, conversando, desayunando, haciendo las compras juntos… incluso Mikel le había dicho que podía llevar sus libros y estudiar allí con tal de que se quedara un rato más. Gael no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento; su vida había cambiado radicalmente, a veces no veía a Draco más que en la universidad o cuando tenía que ayudarlo a preparar las pociones para la venta, su vida ahora giraba en torno a Mikel, al Mikel que le había advertido desde el inicio que sería una relación a corto plazo, disfrutar hasta la saciedad y luego, si se podía, ser buenos amigos.

Pero él, Gael, había descubierto esa mañana de domingo, mientras la pálida luz de invierno entraba por la ventana, alumbrando apenas la habitación, mientras Mikel dormitaba desnudo a un lado, que tal vez, o mejor dicho que era muy probable, que hubiera roto esa regla, que se estuviera empezando a enamorar de Mikel, de quien sabía no debía enamorarse, de quien sabía no se enamoraría de él.

Un miedo aterrador se apoderó de él y se puso en pie de un salto, Mikel se removió sobre la cama pero no despertó; algo más aliviado Gael se puso en movimiento y recogió sus ropas del suelo, así como los libros y todo lo que en algún momento había podido traer y dejar allí. Se vistió rápidamente y caminó hasta la sala, sonrió tontamente recordando que en realidad no tenía que salir corriendo, que incluso Mikel había modificado sus protecciones para dejarlo aparecerse en caso él llegara y no hubiera nadie en casa. Suspiró y le dio una última mirada al lugar antes de aparecerse en un callejón a varias calles de la universidad; tenía que estudiar, ya pronto vendrían los exámenes y tendría la mente ocupada, no le sería tan difícil olvidar lo bien que se sentía estar con él, lo buen y dedicado amante que era, lo ingenioso de sus comentarios, ni lo bien que olía. Superaría eso y luego, tal vez, después de un tiempo, cuando las circunstancias hicieran que se tuvieran que ver no sería tan incómodo hacerlo.

*****

—Es domingo —informó Draco luego de que ambos permanecieran en la cama en silencio, acariciándose lentamente.

—Lo sé… ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar?

—A las dos —Draco suspiró, empezando a sopesar las posibilidades de quedarse con Harry y no ir a trabajar.

—Yo a las cuatro —Harry se removió un poco en la cama y pegó su cabeza al pecho de Draco, disfrutando de escuchar los latidos rítmicos de su corazón y de sentir su aroma. Aroma de Draco… ¿qué más necesitaba para ser feliz?

—No quiero moverme de aquí. Nunca —comentó Draco acariciando el cabello ahora más largo de Harry.

—Eventualmente tendremos que hacerlo ¿sabes? —respondió Harry dando un beso sobre el pecho de Draco.

—Eventualmente… pero no quiere decir inmediatamente.

—Quiere decir pronto.

—Pronto… Aún tenemos tiempo.

Cuando por fin salieron a la calle era ya cerca de la una, ambos morían de hambre así que se montaron en la moto y Harry condujo hasta las cercanías del supermercado donde Draco trabajaba esa tarde; buscaron un pequeño restaurante a solo un par de calles y ambos disfrutaron de un pequeño gran almuerzo, riendo y conversando. Draco lamentó que no podría ver a Harry en dos semanas más, si antes se le habían hecho largas esas dos semanas ahora le parecían mucho más cuesta arriba aún.

—En unos meses, que termine este semestre ya no estaré internado —le consoló Harry —. Estaré en casa, aunque tenga horarios complicados será más fácil.

Draco suspiró suavemente —Pronto serás un auror.

—Sí… Y esa no es razón para que pienses siquiera por un momento en dejarme —advirtió Harry, medio en serio, medio en broma. Draco se inclinó hacia delante, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—No he pensado dejarte, te lo prometí, ¿verdad? —Harry asintió —. No podría hacerlo, nunca más —declaró con seriedad.

—Yo tampoco podría dejarte… —contestó Harry apretando un poco su mano sobre la de Draco.

Draco suspiró —Solo pensaba en que será complicado… ya sabes, por lo de los aurores y eso…

—Todo estará bien, Draco, no arruines el momento pensando en eso.

Draco sonrió, dándole la razón a Harry, no debía preocuparse por esas cosas, no por ahora al menos.

—Así que… ¿ahora te gustan los tatuajes?

—Ah… el dragón —suspiró Harry con una sonrisa, ya se le hacía extraño que el chico no preguntara por eso—. Es que… tenemos cierta teoría, en la Academia y…

—¿Teoría?

—Nos gustan los tatuajes —afirmó finalmente Harry.

—¿Les gustan los tatuajes? ¿A quienes les gustan los tatuajes? —preguntó sintiéndose de pronto algo desplazado.

—A mi promoción… es… —Harry se sonrojó un poco, cuando se lo había hecho, un año atrás, junto con sus otros compañeros, le había parecido una idea bastante razonable, sin embargo ahora, al explicarla en voz alta le parecía, hasta cierto punto, estúpida.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —resopló Draco —. Dime que no te lo hicieron mientras estabas borracho o algo así.

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees?

—Ah… ¿entonces?

—¿Prometes no reírte?

—Me conoces, sabes que si es algo tonto reiré.

—Pues entonces no te digo nada —Draco arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros y Harry suspiró fastidiado —. De acuerdo, es solo que decimos que si alguna vez nos llega a pasar algo, ya sabes una misión fallada y nos matan o desfiguran podrán reconocernos por nuestros tatuajes.

—Eso es… —Draco palideció ligeramente ¿no había posibilidades de que cosas así pasaran, cierto? Es decir, ya no estaban en guerra… nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de Harry herido o muerto en una misión.

—Es tonto, lo sé —Harry se asombró del cambio en Draco, esperaba una burla, no que se quedara sin palabras —. No parecía tan tonto cuando fuimos un gran grupo el año pasado a hacérnoslo.

—¿Y qué…? —tonto se sentía él, no tenía que preocuparse de que a Harry le pasara algo. Simplemente no sería así, no estaban ya en guerra, nada tenía porque pasar —¿Qué Dragón es?

—Un Hébrido Negro —Harry miró fijamente a Draco, que parecía aún ausente y siguió hablando —, son los más agresivos…

—Sí, lo sé… ¿Por qué un Dragón?

—Porque… pues, tuve que enfrentar uno en El torneo de los tres magos y en Gringotts…

—Ah… esa historia —suspiró Draco interrumpiéndolo —, escuché algo al respecto pero me pareció simplemente no creíble, no te imagino sobre un dragón escapando con… —se detuvo al ver la expresión de Harry —. ¿En verdad…?

—Sí —respondió Harry con voz firme, nunca antes Draco le había preguntado sobre ese episodio, aunque se sintió ligeramente ofendido de que Draco pensara que no era capaz de ese tipo de cosas —. Por supuesto que sí, escapamos de Gringotts en un dragón, uno ciego que de alguna manera nos salvó de morir hechos pedacitos por un grupo de enfurecidos duendes.

—O sea, ¿Tú, Granger y Weasley montaron un dragón y salieron volando de Gringotts?

—No fue tan simple como lo dices, pero sí, esa es la idea…

—Vaya… nunca le di mucho crédito… aunque ahora que te conozco mejor, no creo que sea tan imposible. ¿Así que por eso te tatuaste un dragón en el pecho?

—Y por ti —agregó ligeramente más envalentonado.

—¿Por mí?

—Tú nombre también significa Dragón ¿No es así?

—Sí, pero…

—Y tatuarme Draco en el pecho les haría sospechar…

—¿En serio? ¿Por mí? —preguntó asombrado.

—Por ti, como todo lo que hago, siempre lo hago pensando de una u otra manera en ti.

—Harry… —dijo Draco sonrojándose un poco y no sabiendo que agregar a eso.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde ambos salieron del restaurante y Harry se ofreció a caminar con él las cuatro calles que le faltaban para llegar a su trabajo, Draco, algo más cohibido ahora, teniendo a varios de sus compañeros cerca, aceptó, pero caminó con la mirada gacha, mientras Harry le repetía que le escribiría en la noche y que se verían en dos semanas.

—Por esa puerta entro —comentó Draco señalando a unos metros la puerta custodiada por Phill —; él es Phill, el guardia de seguridad que te digo que le da miedo a todos.

—Tiene cómo… ¿En verdad es así de musculoso? —preguntó mirando de reojo a los brazos, cubiertos por la camiseta delgada, pese al frío que hacía, del hombre; era simplemente inmenso.

—Parece… no se me ocurriría buscarle la bronca…

—Ni a mí —convino Harry antes de mirar nuevamente a Draco, aún no se había ido y ya sentía que era injusto que no pudiera verlo en dos semanas, después de todo el tiempo que habían tenido de separación —. Te voy a extrañar.

—Y yo, pero serán solo dos semanas… y nos escribiremos.

—Te amo —Harry se acercó a Draco y lo tomó de los hombros, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, pero no se detuvo y siguió acercándose a él.

—Harry… espera estamos en… —no pudo continuar, los labios de Harry callaron los suyos, se resistió al beso durante seguramente un segundo, tal vez menos, antes de que sus brazos rodearan la cintura de Harry y lo pegaran a su cuerpo, sus lenguas uniéndose y separándose, persiguiéndose y pidiendo más.

Cuando por fin se apartó Harry sonrió, Draco estaba sonrojado y acalorado.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

—Tonto —bufó Draco —. Estamos en la calle.

—Ya lo sé —Harry lo jaló y le dio un beso suave, apenas un roce de sus labios —; y te ves increíblemente encantador así de abochornado y sonrojado.

—Idiota —replicó Draco acomodando su abrigo, solo por hacer algo con las manos, rehusándose a girar y ver hacia la puerta de su trabajo, seguramente Phill y algún otro había visto la escena.

—Pese a tu escaso sentido del romanticismo, te amo —declaró Harry en voz más alta, con una amplia sonrisa. Draco no se resistió mucho más.

—Yo también —se abrazó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla —. Cuídate, no dejes que ese tal Dashiell te gane o que te castiguen.

—Y tú duerme un poco, no te quedes hasta tan tarde estudiando.

—Ese sí que es un gran consejo.

—Te veo en dos semanas —dijo finalmente Harry apretando su mano suavemente antes de darse la vuelta.

Draco lo observó alejarse hasta que Harry giró nuevamente y le sonrió, solo entonces se permitió voltear y caminar hacia la puerta de entrada a su trabajo.

Draco sabía que la sonrisa tonta que debía tener en el rostro no se le quitaría en mucho tiempo, decidió que eso no le importaba mientras caminaba hacia la puerta custodiada por Phill, que parecía extrañamente serio.

—¿Qué tal Draco?

—Hola Phill…

—Veo que tuviste un buen fin de semana.

—Algo así…

—Lo digo por la mordida en el cuello —comentó el hombre con una ceja levantada, Draco llevó automáticamente la mano al cuello para descubrir que estaba cubierta por la bufanda, mientras Phill rompía en carcajadas.

—Serás…

—Ya… es divertido, si hasta te vino a dejar al trabajo y todo.

—Phill —advirtió Draco.

—¿Qué? En tanto tiempo que te conozco no te he conocido a nadie, así que ahora que ya te lo conozco debo aprovechar.

—Debo entrar a trabajar —replicó Draco con voz triunfante.

—Pero aún nos queda el receso y la salida… y toda la semana —Phill finalmente se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

Draco resopló fastidiado y por fin pudo entrar, no había dado un par de pasos cuando la voz de Phill volvió a oírse, haciéndolo girar —. Y Draco… En verdad te felicito, parece buen chico.

La sonrisa se le amplió, debería poder hacer algo contra esos ataques de sonrojo y sonrisas bobas.

—Lo es —respondió a pesar de todo, antes de entrar a los vestidores.

*****

**

* * *

**

N.A.: Tengo un claro problema con escribir reconciliaciones, tras varios fics, lo he notado, en el momento de la reconciliación siempre me bloqueo, recuerdo haber estado horas, y sí, horas, no exagero, delante de la pantalla escribiendo y borrando escenas… ¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí… sé que era algo que muchos estaban esperando con ansias y espero no haberlos decepcionado…

**

* * *

*  
**

_Gracias a todos por leer… _

_Prometo este fin de semana ponerme a responder comentarios, mientras les agradezco a todos por sus lindos deseos de mejoría, mi mano ya está bastante mejor aunque aún fastidia un poco para escribir… Y bueno, dejo de quejarme que me estoy convirtiendo en una lloricas ¬¬_

_A ver, ¿qué les pareció? ¿era lo que esperaban? ¡Vamos! Sus comentarios me alegran la vida, así que no sean tímidos y díganme que es lo que opinan… _

_El siguiente capítulo: "UNA NUEVA ESTRATEGIA DE ATAQUE" _

_Creo que muchos adivinan de quien es la nueva estrategia de ataque… _

_Por lo pronto les dejo un beso y un abrazo y mi sincero deseo de que el viernes, el casi fin de semana, sea bueno y gratificante… _

_Zafy. _


	35. LIBRO 3: C 35:UNA NUEVA ESTRATEGIA DE A

_Hola a todos… _

_¿Qué tal a estado el fin de semana? Espero que bien… les dejo un nuevo capítulo, hoy tenemos algo corto, pero espero que lo disfruten: _

_

* * *

_

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: "CAMINOS"**

**CAPÍTULO 35: "UNA NUEVA ESTRATEGIA DE ATAQUE"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Es posible tener que librar una batalla más de una vez para ganarla._

_ Margaret Thatcher_

**

* * *

**

_Londres, abril del 2002_

Ron no podía decir que le había resultado simple entender el comportamiento o los gustos de Harry, sobre todo cuando recién se había enterado de ello. Incluso, cuando Harry había estado con ese novio: Noah, había tenido que aprender a comprender y entender, y al fin lo había hecho, porque se trataba de su amigo, porque lo quería y si había algo que tenía en claro, algo que Hermione se había encargado de recalcarle durante mucho tiempo, era que él, como amigo y como simple ser humano, solo debía pensar en una cosa: tolerancia, tolerar lo que Harry era y admitir que así era feliz. Él había aprendido que ella tenía razón, por supuesto, incluso pensaba que el mundo sería mucho más simple si la gente empezara a regirse por ese simple principio; por eso esa mañana, mientras miraba el nuevo volante que al parecer ese grupo contra los homosexuales había esparcido por el callejón Diagon, sintió asco y repugnancia de los que se creían con suficiente derecho a juzgar y condenar:

**_Eliminar un gay es preservar la sociedad_**

_Si conoces algún mago o bruja que se comporte de manera inadecuada es tu obligación, como parte de esta sociedad, encargarte de él o ella; convertirlo en algo provechoso para la comunidad o simplemente eliminarlo de ésta; invitándolo a abandonarla. _

_Y no lo decimos solamente nosotros, hay magos y brujas realmente interesados en preservar nuestro mundo y ellos nos ofrecen una gran cantidad de conclusiones en base a estudios realizados que arrojan resultados realmente espeluznantes: _

_Las personas (adultos y jóvenes) con prácticas homosexuales son más propensas a padecer enfermedades mentales (depresión, ansiedad, trastornos de conducta), al abuso de drogas y a experimentar tendencias suicidas._

La violencia entre parejas homosexuales es de dos a tres veces más frecuente que entre las heterosexuales.

_Las uniones homosexuales son significativamente más propensas a romperse que las heterosexuales._

La duración media de las relaciones homosexuales es de dos a tres años. ¿Sabías qué los homosexuales tienen una media de treinta y nueve relaciones con distintas personas a lo largo de su vida?

Entonces, ¿acaso debemos permitir que la sociedad caiga en esta clase de decadencia?, que pronto nuestros hijos, hermanos pequeños y amigos se vean envueltos en ese tipo de comportamiento tan inadecuado, tan dañino y destructivo.

_Si dejamos que los homosexuales sigan invadiendo nuestra sociedad de esta manera pronto no quedaran niños que criar, y entonces nos extinguiremos; tal vez este es uno de los fines de esas mentes retorcidas, ya que ellos no pueden procrear ni cuidar niños, desean acabar con cualquier rastro de esta sociedad que se está dejando pisotear en lugar de salir a imponer el uso de las buenas costumbres. _

_Por eso te llamamos a ti, mago o bruja responsable, a actuar por defensa propia, si encuentras a algún gay, denúncialo, desenmascáralo, para que pueda recuperarse y pueda integrar una sociedad limpia y digna. Esto es una guerra civil, sino nos apuramos pronto ellos habrán terminado con nosotros. _

**_MACH *_**

Ron arrugó el papel y luego, con ayuda de su varita le prendió fuego, no se lo había enseñado a Hermione, pero estaba seguro que tarde o temprano uno de esos llegaría hasta sus manos y se preguntó cuanta gente más lo estaría leyendo y si es que acaso Harry y todos los demás chicos y chicas gay no estarían peligro.

*****

Draco ya se había acostumbrado a que Gael pasara menos tiempo con él, no podía decir que no lo resentía, o que no extrañaba a su amigo, claro que lo hacía, pero también lo comprendía. Harry le había dicho que efectivamente Mikel y Gael estaban quedando, pero que no era algo serio y que además Gael era mayor para saber qué hacía; que Mikel no era deshonesto y que ambos sabían en que se metían. Tal vez por la forma como Harry se lo había explicado, o porque en el fondo le halló bastante lógica a eso, había decidido mantenerse al margen hasta que fuera su amigo el que le contara cualquier cosa que quisiera contarle.

Sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte Gael había vuelto a aparecer por su casa más seguido, aunque no podía decir que era el mismo de siempre, algo en él se había apagado; no que anduviera llorando o quejándose, pero Draco podía reconocer que algo le estaba pasando; probablemente algo malo que tuviera que ver con Mikel. No era que quisiera meterse en asuntos que no le competían, pero realmente le preocupaba su amigo, había algo en Gael o en el cariño que sentía por él que le hacía sentir la necesidad de protegerlo, de no dejar que nadie lo lastimase, Gael no merecía que lo hiriesen o dañasen. No tuvo que indagar mucho más antes de que los amigos de Mikel se comunicaran con él, fue entonces que descubrió qué era lo que pasaba y, aún no entendía cómo, había aceptado ayudar para que las cosas se solucionaran, o para intentarlo al menos.

Aquella noche Gael había llegado temprano, luego de hacer algunas compras en el callejón Diagon, y Draco puso en marcha su pequeño plan, esperando que esta vez sí funcionara:

—Tal vez Mikel sepa algo más, ya sabes si han llegado más casos al hospital o algo —comentó Draco mientras le daba una mirada más al volante que Gael había traído del callejón Diagon aquella noche.

—Tal vez, pero está de turno corrido o algo así… no lo sé la verdad —mintió Gael, claro que se conocía el horario de Mikel al derecho y al revés, aún lo podía recordar pese a que había pasado ya más de un mes desde que había salido huyendo de su departamento y además tenía que admitir que se sentía algo desconcertado de que el chico ni siquiera lo hubiese llamado, pero también pensaba que tal vez era lo mejor, lo más probable era que Mikel no sintiera nada por él.

—Claro que sabes —protestó Draco dejando por fin el folleto a un lado y mirando a su amigo con reproche —, no te hagas, no creas que soy tonto.

—Pues, el que seas un genio…

—¿Por qué todos insisten en que soy un genio? —interrumpió Draco, harto en verdad de que pensaran que lo era, el que se lo dijeran lo hacía sentir demasiado presionado.

—Acabas de terminar el semestre con el promedio general más alto en los últimos doscientos veintitrés años, ya no cien, sino ¡doscientos veintitrés!, creo que algo de genio has de tener —recordó Gael, agradecido de que el tema cambiara, o al menos eso creía él; no había hablado con Draco al respecto, a veces quería hacerlo, pero se sentía demasiado patético como para expresar en voz alta lo que sentía. Incluso algunas veces se sentía demasiado patético por pensarlo siquiera.

—Ya… no es la gran cosa, solo estudié —Draco miró casi automáticamente a la carta que Harry le había mandado la noche anterior, diciéndole que celebrarían en una semana más, cuando sus clases hubieran terminado —. Y no creas que me he olvidado, ¿Qué pasa con Mikel? Él también parece extraño… ¿Se han peleado? —tentó Draco.

—¿Por qué habríamos de pelear? Ni siquiera somos nada.

—No me insultes, Gael, no soy así de despistado, además que todos saben que ustedes se acuestan.

—Acostábamos —corrigió Gael automáticamente y sin poder evitar la mueca de fastidio en su rostro —, y ya no, y por el momento es mejor así.

—¿Él te lastimó? —preguntó alarmado, pensando en que tal vez las cosas no eran como imaginaba —; porque si lo hizo…

—Nadie lastimó a nadie, Draco, simplemente lo hemos dejado, y ya para ¿de acuerdo? Que no dejas que me concentre y cuando malogre está poción no habrá quien te aguante.

Draco frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más, tomó su libro, aquel en donde anotaba todas las pociones que iba creando, junto con los ingredientes y explicaciones, y volvió a repasar la poción que había elaborado contra los de la MACH, la primera que lo había hecho sentir realmente útil; porque había ayudado a muchos otros a salvar de una muerte segura. Extrañamente y para alivio de todos, un mes antes los casos que llegaban con ese envenenamiento se habían detenido, lo que quería decir que los de la MACH habían cesado en su ataque, al parecer porque de alguna manera se habían enterado de la poción antídoto y sabían que aquello ya no funcionaría. Durante ese tiempo la MACH no había vuelto a dar signos de vida, pero ahora esparcían volantes, le pareció muy raro que tuvieran ese cambio de estrategia, no parecía lo lógico: pasar de matar sin ningún miramiento a simplemente regar volantes. Negó con la cabeza y miró hacia su reloj, constatando que ya estaba en hora y que no tenía más tiempo para pensar en ellos por el momento:

—Necesito salir —declaró firmemente Draco, levantándose y jalando el abrigo.

—¿Dónde vas? Potter dijo que no andes solo por las calles y que…

—Oh, por Merlín, ¿Ahora le haces caso a Harry? Pensé que no te caía bien, es más ni siquiera te gusta estar cerca cuándo él anda por aquí.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, además sí me cae bien, y tiene razón, no puedes andar solo por las calles, ya una vez fuiste atacado por ellos, ¿Qué tal si está vez te lanzan un hechizo?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco —Mira, es muy tarde, no creo que nadie esté por las calles y…

—Pero justamente ese es el mejor momento para atacar.

—Voy a salir, cierras todo cuando salgas.

—¿Tanto demorarás?

—Sí

—Pero…

Draco se detuvo con una mano sobre la puerta y giró para ver a Gael interrogantemente, Gael dio una mirada a lo que le quedaba de la poción y luego a Draco antes de suspirar sonoramente y aplicar un hechizo de congelamiento sobre la poción.

—Iré contigo, no quiero que Potter luego crea que no tomas en serio sus recomendaciones.

—Gael, no tienes que…

—¡Qué voy contigo y punto! —interrumpió Gael poniéndose el abrigo, por eso no notó la sonrisa satisfecha de Draco.

*****

Harry se sumergió en el agua helada y sintió una presión fastidiosa en sus pulmones, como si estos se contrajeran por el frío y la falta de aire, aún así no se detuvo, ya estaba acostumbrado de todas maneras, y pataleando con fuerza bajó un poco más, apenas podía ver algo en las aguas oscuras pero, por el hechizo que había aplicado con la varita, sabía que debía bajar aún unos cuantos metros todavía, miró a ambos lados por si alguno de sus compañeros estaba cerca pero no encontró nada alrededor.

Luego de un momento unas corrientes de agua a la derecha llamaron su atención, pudo ver, aún en la oscuridad, el cabello morado de Violet, iba con alguien más, aunque le era imposible percibir de quién se trataba.

Agradeció que por lo menos no hubieran criaturas del agua allí y pataleó con mucha más fuerza, sentía el agua sobre su piel como cuchillos, arañándolo y lastimándolo, cuando por fin pudo llegar al fondo encontró las cajas doradas, cada una tenía un nombre, no le fue difícil ubicar la suya y agitando la varita invocó un hechizo no verbal, impulsándose hacia arriba con la caja entre los brazos, el agua ahora lastimaba su rostro y lamentó ya no usar lentes para proteger sus ojos, hasta que sintió como rompía la tensión del agua y el aire frío le dio de lleno, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire mientras escuchaba un silbato a lo lejos.

—Bien, Potter, primero —informó la voz de la profesora Driscol, Harry dio una mirada alrededor, aún flotando y apoyando los brazos sobre su caja, el lago oscuro parecía silencioso, aunque eso duró apenas un instante, pronto sus compañero fueron apareciendo uno a uno, la profesora les iba indicando sus lugares en la prueba, Dashiell y Sebastian, acostumbrados a ser los primeros, dieron bufidos de fastidio cuando se enteraron que estaban en quinto y sexto lugar.

—Al menos ya casi se termina —dijo Joel nadando hacia él, tenía los labios algo azules y tiritaba fuertemente —. En estos momentos quisiera haberle hecho caso a mi papá.

—Hay que salir —comentó Harry también tiritando —. Y sí, definitivamente debiste hacerle caso a tu papá —agregó en el último momento, salpicando un poco de agua hacia Joel.

—Condenado hijo de…

—Cuida tu boca —le interrumpió Simak saltándole encima por detrás, Joel se hundió pataleando mientras Simak y Harry comenzaban a carcajearse.

—Ya, ustedes tres, fuera del agua a menos que les encante tanto como para quedarse el resto de la noche —reprendió la profesora Driscol.

Harry y sus compañeros salieron del agua, aún entre risas, era uno de los últimos exámenes de medio semestre, uno menos que rendir y se sentían relajados de que al fin hubiera pasado.

—Bien… todos pueden ir a su habitación, conmigo han terminado hasta la otra semana —informó la profesora una vez todos estuvieron en la orilla reunidos, pegados el uno contra el otro y, pese a los hechizos de calentamiento, aún tiritando de frío; no necesitaban que se los repitieran y corrieron rumbo a los dormitorios.

Harry entró tras Simak y Edwin, que venían hablando de un par de chicas que habían conocido la semana pasada y a las cuales esperaban ver nuevamente la siguiente semana, en su salida.

—Hey, tu lechuza —avisó Edwin señalándole la cama, donde Alba estaba parada con una carta en el pico. Harry sonrió y caminó hasta ella, aún tiritaba un poco pese a que habían llegado corriendo y deseaba poder tomar una ducha caliente, pero no le importó relegar aquello y cogió el sobre, sentándose sobre la cama, impaciente por leer la carta.

—Realmente quién lo hubiera dicho… tú que decías que no querías novias ni líos de falda —bromeó Simak negando con la cabeza.

—Esto es diferente —murmuró Harry mientras leía la carta de Draco, donde le contaba que tanto Gael como Mikel seguían raros y que Lucka y Ethan lo habían contactado para pedirle ayuda con un "macabro plan" y que aunque a él no le gustaba eso de andar de cupido sería divertido solo por molestar a Gael de la misma manera que él se había entrometido en el pasado. Harry sabía que en verdad lo hacía por Gael, pero Draco jamás admitiría eso, así que disfrazaba su preocupación con eso de una pequeña venganza. Ellos habían tenido una pequeña charla al respecto la última vez que se habían visto, Draco le había dado a entender que sí sentía cariño por Gael, pero como si se tratase de un hermano, o algo parecido, ya que nunca había tenido hermanos, pero que no había habido ni habría nada romántico entre ellos nunca; y Harry le había creído, por supuesto, sin embargo en el fondo pensaba que tal vez Gael sí había sentido o incluso sentía algo por Draco aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, no le pareció correcto hacerlo, además de que probablemente no ganaría más que problemas. Sonrió esperando que las cosas salieran bien y que pronto Mikel volviera a ser un poco más como antes, pues según sabía por Ethan o Lucka, o los otros chicos, Mikel no había vuelto a las discotecas ni a salir con ellos, aparentemente últimamente solamente trabajaba y luego se iba a casa a encerrarse.

*****

—Draco… no me engañas, estamos yendo al departamento de Mikel ¿no es así? —preguntó finalmente Gael.

—Yo nunca te dije que no iríamos allí —comentó Draco encogiéndose de hombros y avanzando por la exclusiva avenida, envuelto en su abrigo oscuro.

—Tampoco dijiste que lo haríamos.

—No preguntaste, fuiste tú el que insistió en venir, yo te dije que te quedaras.

—Pero… Ya es tarde, ¿qué vienes a hacer aquí?

—Recoger unas cosas, tenía que venir y a esta hora Mikel está en casa.

—Ah… —Gael metió las manos en sus bolsillos y suspiró tratando de detener los latidos de su corazón, una parte de él saltando porque vería a Mikel de nuevo, otra diciéndole que mejor se diera la vuelta y se fuera a su dormitorio.

—No tienes que subir, si es que te incomoda…

—No me incomoda —se defendió rápidamente Gael.

—Entonces no habrá problema.

—Tal vez… tal vez le incomode a él, ya sabes, puedo esperar afuera de todas formas —justificó Gael luego de un momento más.

—¡Pero está helando!

—No es para tanto —dijo Gael encogiéndose de hombros, ambos habían llegado a la puerta del edificio de Mikel e inconscientemente levantó la mirada hacia la ventana del quinto piso, las luces estaban apagadas, probablemente estaba en su habitación.

—Al menos espera dentro del vestíbulo, no quiero encontrar un adoquín cuando baje.

Gael puso los ojos en blanco y asintió, Draco tenía razón, hacía demasiado frío y no perdía nada esperando dentro, después de todo no era como si realmente fuera hasta su departamento y lo viera a la cara.

Ambos entraron al vestíbulo y Gael se acomodó en uno de los lujosos sillones mientras Draco llamaba al ascensor. Le pareció extraño que el conserje no se encontrara en su lugar habitual pero no comentó nada al respecto, mientras más pronto se marcharan sería mejor.

—No tardaré —comentó Draco y Gael asintió distraídamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba todo de manera ausente.

Draco subió por el elevador hasta el piso donde Mikel vivía, en el pasillo ya estaban esperándolo Ethan y Lucka, los tres se saludaron con un leve asentimiento.

—Espero que esto no tarde, debo volver a casa a terminar con esa poción —se quejó Draco, Ethan negó con la cabeza.

—No, verás como todo sale de acuerdo al plan.

—Manos a la obra —suspiró Lucka, los otros dos chicos se dieron una mirada de entendimiento y entonces Lucka tocó la puerta con fuerza, en menos de un minuto Mikel, luciendo algo despeinado y desacomodado les abrió, Draco arqueó una ceja esperando realmente no haber interrumpido nada, aunque por lo que sabía por Ethan y Lucka, Mikel había dejado de salir con otros, alegando mucho trabajo.

—Chicos… Draco ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mikel mirándolo de uno en uno con el ceño fruncido. Había tenido guardias durante dos días seguidos y justo ahora solo deseaba dormir.

—Es Gael —informó Ethan con voz que a Draco le pareció muy creíble —, fue… atacado y no sabemos…

—¿Atacado? —todo el resentimiento que tenía hasta ese momento hacia él desapareció siendo reemplazado por el pánico —¿Dónde? ¿Cómo está?

—Está abajo —continuó Lucka, con voz asustada también.

—Abajo ¿Por qué está abajo? ¿Por qué no lo han llevado a San Mungo? —protestó Mikel mientras salía, detrás de él iban Lucka, Ethan y Draco, que hasta ese momento no había abierto la boca para nada.

Bajaron en el ascensor mientras Mikel golpeteaba el botón que decía primer piso y preguntaba sobre las circunstancias en las que Gael había sido atacado, Ethan, que aparentemente era al que mejor se le daba eso de actuar, le dijo que no sabían lo que había pasado en realidad pero que era urgente que lo viera, mientras tanto Lucka y Draco se daban miradas nerviosas.

Cuando el ascensor por fin se detuvo Mikel corrió hacia afuera, Ethan corrió también, pero hacia la puerta de salida y Lucka hizo lo mismo, corriendo hacia la salida de emergencia, Draco se quedó con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la puerta del ascensor, esta era la cuarta vez que habían intentado juntarlos a los dos en un mismo sitio, pero nunca habían podido lograrlo, así que finalmente intentaron con el plan, según Draco, más tonto de todos, solo esperaba que tonto y todo funcionara.

Gael se puso en pie por el alboroto y giró para ver a Mikel que primero corría hacia él y luego se quedaba de pie, con la cabeza hacia un lado y mirándolo de manera confusa.

—No estás herido…

—No —replicó Gael mirando hacia Mikel y luego hacia los demás chicos —¿Debería estarlo?

—Sí. Digo no. Ellos… —Mikel giró a ver a los tres chicos y negó con la cabeza —. Fue una muy mala broma —concluyó y se dio vuelta para andar, Gael, que solo había confirmado cuánto le gustaba y cuanto lo extrañaba, apretó los puños viéndolo alejarse pero no hizo nada por detenerlo.

—No es una broma —informó Ethan con voz firme.

—No tengo ganas de esto, chicos, en serio, llevo casi cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir así que…

—Él te extraña —declaró Draco con voz firme. Mikel giró el rostro tan rápido hacia él que pensó que tal vez se había lastimado, mirándolo fijamente. Gael enrojeció más de lo que jamás lo había visto Draco.

—¡Draco! —chilló Gael retrocediendo un par de pasos y mirando hacia su amigo.

—Y Mikel también te extraña —delató ahora Lucka, Gael giró a mirarlo, el sonrojo en sus mejillas le hacía sentir mucho más calor del que debía sentir en esa época del año.

—Lucka —protestó esta vez Mikel.

—Así que si Gael extraña a Mikel y Mikel extraña a Gael, no entiendo por qué estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo cuando deberían estar arriba pasándola genial —medio bromeó Ethan.

Nadie dijo nada y el primero en hablar al final fue Gael, con voz tímida, Mikel, que se rehusaba a verlo tuvo que girar cuando escuchó la pregunta.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Lo que ellos dicen es verdad?

—Y eso a ti que te importa —replicó Mikel con voz herida —. No es tu asunto.

—La idea no es que peleen —advirtió Lucka mirando hacia Draco, que solo se encogió de hombros; Gael no le había dicho mucho respecto a qué era lo que pasaba con Mikel ni mucho menos porqué ya no pasaba nada entre ellos, así que no podía entender qué era lo que pasaba.

—Si no quieren que nos peleemos entonces déjennos en paz —replicó Gael mucho más molesto de lo que jamás lo habían visto —; sobre todo tú, Draco, que dices que no te gusta que la gente se meta en tus asuntos y no haces más que entrometerte en los míos.

—El que tú no seas tan listo como para entrometerte de la manera adecuada en mis asuntos no es mi problema, y ese no es el punto aquí, sino que arregles todo de una vez con Mikel, en serio estoy harto de esto.

—Pues no lo mires si es que estás harto —protestó Mikel antes que Gael pudiera abrir la boca —. No sé quién te crees, pero actúas como la mamá de los pollitos con él y Gael ya está lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace, no necesita que lo andes cuidando.

—¿En serio? Pues veo que lo está haciendo fantástico —bufó Draco, sintiéndose realmente atacado _¿mamá de los pollitos? ¡Que idiota!_ Encima que iba y trataba de ayudarlo a volver con Gael…

—¡Draco, basta! —atacó de nuevo Gael —. Y Mikel, deja de entrometerte, yo sé defenderme muy bien solo.

—Pues, no lo estás haciendo muy bien —comentó Lucka encendiendo un cigarro, pese al letrero que decía no fumar.

—¡Cállate! —replicaron Mikel y Gael a la vez, Lucka arqueó una ceja y miró hacia Draco que solo negó con la cabeza. Realmente toda esa situación era muy extraña para él.

—Bien, vámonos, Gael —dijo Draco finalmente apartándose de las puertas del ascensor —. Es obvio que no debes estar aquí.

—Pero…

—Sí, lo sentimos Mikel —se disculpó Ethan apartándose de la puerta del vestíbulo también —. Sólo queríamos ayudar pero es mejor así.

—No me digan qué hacer —protestó Mikel mirando a Draco que ya tomaba a Gael de un brazo. Draco sintió mucha agresividad en esa mirada pero aún así no soltó a su amigo.

—Sí, Draco, a mí tampoco me digas qué hacer —se defendió Gael.

—Gael, no seas terco, es obvio que no siente nada por ti, no pierdas más el tiempo aquí ¿sí?

Gael iba a replicar pero un brazo lo jaló arrancándolo del lado de Draco, era Mikel que miraba furioso hacia Draco y Ethan.

—No tienen derecho a hacer todo esto —reprochó furioso hacia sus amigos y Draco.

—Mikel, suéltame —protestó Gael mientras Mikel lo jalaba hacia el ascensor, Draco se cruzó de brazos y los miró serio, ahora indeciso entre dejar a Gael con ese chico o protestar para llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

—No, tú y yo hablaremos, sin esta banda de chismosos —informó Mikel, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y jaló a Gael hacia dentro.

Lo último que escucharon fue la protesta de Gael antes de que las puertas se cerraran, entonces Ethan y Lucka soltaron una carcajada.

—Con eso tendrán —dijo Lucka apagando el cigarro y desapareciéndolo del suelo.

—Bueno, eso espero… no parecían muy cómodos el uno con el otro —comentó Draco mirando nuevamente hacia el ascensor, los números marcaban ya el quinto piso.

—Estarán bien… ya verás —le tranquilizó Ethan —. Vamos, te llevo a casa, a Harry no le gusta que andes solo tan tarde.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco pero no protestó mientras los tres ya salían de edificio y se subían al auto del chico. Miró por última vez la ventana del departamento de Mikel, las luces continuaban apagadas.

*****

Gael se cruzó de brazos mientras el ascensor subía lentamente por los cinco pisos, a su lado Mikel parecía incómodo también, y cuando habló su voz sonaba tensa.

—Lo siento… no sé que se creen para andar entrometiéndose en esto.

—Sí, Draco me escuchará también —convino Gael.

—Desde mi casa podrás llegar a la universidad por la red flú.

—Gracias… —aceptó Gael algo decepcionado.

Entraron al departamento en silencio, Mikel no prendió las luces, Gael, que ya se conocía el sitio de memoria, caminó hasta la chimenea detrás de él.

Por un momento más se quedaron en silencio, mirando ambos hacia la chimenea encendida, hasta que finalmente Gael no soportó más el silencio y la tensión:

—¿En verdad…? —Mikel se sobresaltó por la interrupción del silencio y se giró a mirar a Gael —Yo… ¿Tú me extrañas?

Mikel negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no importa ¿o sí?

—Supongo que no —respondió Gael, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintiéndose demasiado tonto como para no poder expresar lo que quería en ese momento —¿o sí?

Mikel soltó un pequeño suspiro —¿A ti realmente te importa eso? —preguntó con voz suave —El que te extrañe…

Gael dudó un segundo antes de asentir en silencio, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse un poco, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasarse sonrojando durante esa noche.

—¿Por qué te fuiste así entonces? —preguntó Mikel usando el mismo tono de voz bajo y suave.

—Yo creo que… esa mañana descubrí que… —y sintió como se sonrojaba más aún, pero decidió que debía decir lo que sentía, decirlo de una vez por todas: —descubrí que me gustabas, más que antes, que podía enamorarme de ti y no quería porque habíamos dicho que… —sus explicaciones fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Mikel sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos con asombro un instante antes de cerrarlos por completo y abrazarse al chico, besándose con desesperación, mordiéndose y saboreándose.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que pasaba? —preguntó Mikel rompiendo el beso, aún abrazados el uno al otro.

—Porque tú dijiste… —otro beso lo silenció, esta vez fue él quien se apartó —¿Cómo quieres que te conteste si… si no me dejas?

—Eres un tonto —dijo Mikel sonriendo y entendiendo al fin —. Gran tonto.

—Ya ¿y esa es la forma en la qué esperas que me quede contigo esta noche?

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes entonces? —preguntó Mikel besando el cuello de Gael.

—Podrías contestar mi pregunta primero —suspiró Gael, ya buscando la forma de sacar la camiseta que Mikel traía puesta.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga? —se burló Mikel comenzando a desabotonar el abrigo de Gael —¿Necesitas más pruebas?

—Mikel… —gimió Gael sintiendo las manos calidas de Mikel sobre su abdomen, abriéndose paso entre el abrigo y su camiseta.

—No sé que siento por ti —declaró besando ahora sus mejillas —, pero es probable que termine enamorado de ti, si es que no lo estoy ya.

—Yo… Lamento haberme ido, pensé…

—Lo sé… te lo iba a decir, ¿sabes? —Mikel por fin pudo sacar el abrigo y lo hizo caer al piso, sus manos apretaron la espalda de Gael y lo abrazó mucho más fuerte —; que quería… que lo que sentía por ti había pasado de un gusto… que era mucho más… que estaba listo para intentar tener algo de exclusividad entre nosotros.

—Oh, yo no lo sabía.

—… y pensé que te fuiste porque te habías dado cuenta y no sentías lo mismo que yo.

—Oh, verdaderamente sí que somos tontos…

—¿Lo somos? —susurró Mikel besando nuevamente su cuello.

Gael soltó una pequeña risita antes de contestar —Yo… quiero quedarme…

—Nada me haría más feliz ahora.

*****

—Tenemos ya todo listo para el primer titular —informó Tony entrando con una sonrisa a la habitación, Ginny permanecía en cama, con una almohada en la espalda y con la pierna vendada, había sufrido un aparatoso accidente durante el último partido de las eliminatorias y debía descansar al menos dos semanas antes de reintegrarse al equipo, aunque ella dudaba mucho que lo hiciera, la MACH le ocupaba gran parte del tiempo y por eso su rendimiento dentro del equipo había bajado bastante, era preferible que renunciase a que la sacaran.

—Genial, ¿será primera plana?

—Por supuesto… El profesor Garfunkel ya tienen todo listo, esta noche irá con Baddock e infiltraran las pociones, para pasado mañana "El Profeta" tendrá su exclusiva y la comunidad se enterará del peligro que corren conviviendo con esos desviados.

—Fantástico… Quisiera poder estar allí ayudando, no me gusta estar aquí sin hacer nada.

—Oh, vamos cariño, tal vez puedas aprovechar el tiempo en pensar en mi proposición.

—Tony, aún soy muy joven para casarme —rebatió ella tratando de ganar tiempo respecto a esa proposición

—Él nunca te pedirá en matrimonio, ¿cuándo lo entenderás?

—¿Y tú cuando entenderás que ya no siento nada por él? —mintió Ginny —, es más hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, ni siquiera va a casa de mis padres.

—No me engañas, Ginny, pero desde ya te digo que si no tomas una decisión pronto yo retiraré mi oferta, eres una chica preciosa, pero no la única del mundo.

*****

Baddock odiaba a los homosexuales, detestaba la forma como andaban juntos, como no les importaba lo que los demás pensaran, odiaba toda esa libertad de la que tanto presumían, es más, por culpa de uno de ellos es que había sido expulsado de la Academia. Y era tan injusto, él sólo le había querido dar lo que se merecía, no había sido su culpa que el chico fuera tan débil o que Simak llegara en el momento menos adecuado. Sin embargo la mala suerte no había acabado allí para él, los de la Academia, sus antiguos ex compañeros habían causado que tuviera que pasar una temporada en Azkaban y planeaba vengarse de todos, poco a poco, aunque su posición en la MACH también era un buen inicio, al menos empezaría limpiando un poco la comunidad mágica, como decía Tony, aunque él más bien pensaba que la definición exacta sería: dándole su merecido a los libertinos esos.

Tenían una lista, una larga lista, creada por la información que todos los miembros de la MACH habían facilitado y la misión empezaba esa noche, no era muy complicada en realidad, tenía un gran grupo de chicos y chicas listos para ayudarlos.

Aparecieron en Dundee, cerca de la ciudad, pero no iban hacia allá, sino un poco más hacia al norte, hacia la cabaña de un par de magos; ambos tenían alrededor de sesenta años, habían vivido allí durante más de cuarenta años, y todos sus vecinos sabían que eran pareja, que estaban juntos, (Baddock no concebía el termino de pareja entre ellos). Junto a él apareció Amy y otro mago más, un tal Martín, todos luciendo túnicas oscuras, con una gran M bordada en color amarillo.

El campo estaba silencioso y nadie se cruzó en su camino conforme fueron avanzando por la oscuridad; llegaron a las puertas de la cabaña, era una bastante pequeña, pensó Baddock, la puerta tenía apenas seguridad y les fue bastante sencillo colarse en el interior, bastó solo unos minutos para haber realizado correctamente el hechizo y luego obligarlos a tomar las pociones y luego, después de alejarse una cantidad prudente de metros, desaparecieron rumbo a Ben Nevis, donde los esperaba unas cuatro paradas más, sobre todo la de la casa de Stair, había llegado el momento en que le pagara lo que había hecho antes, sabía que sería una larga madrugada, pero realmente valía la pena.

*****

Harry dejó caer el periódico sobre la mesa del desayuno, un sabor amargo trepando por su garganta; estaba seguro de que pronto vomitaría. Tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de controlarse mientras sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados; se puso en pie, importándole muy poco el que todos lo miraran, y volvió a su habitación, necesitaba despejarse y revisar a conciencia ese artículo, cerciorarse…

**_GRAN VIRUS DESCONOCIDO ATACA A HOMOSEXUALES_**

_La práctica homosexual, una desviación del mundo muggle que ha afectado a alguno de los miembros de la sociedad mágica, está cobrando las primeras victimas, en lo que se cree es un virus fulminante que ataca a todas las personas con esta desviación. _

_Según nos informó San Mungo, durante la madrugada llegaron más de cuarenta casos de personas afectadas por lo que al parecer es una enfermedad demasiado complicada; los síntomas son la inconciencia, seguida por la gran cantidad de escaras y heridas y luego un sangrado provocado por estas heridas. Ningún paciente pudo sobrevivir mientras en San Mungo se siguen haciendo pruebas con pociones para los casos que siguen llegando e incluso barajando las posibilidades de contagio. _

_El tiempo de vida de ese virus en el cuerpo de un mago o bruja no es determinado aún, pero una vez los síntomas se manifiestan el paciente puede morir hasta en cuatro horas, dependiendo de su nivel de protección mágica. _

_La MACH, asociación social sin fines de lucro bastante preocupada por la conservación de las buenas maneras y la erradicación de este comportamiento inadecuado, encabezada por su líder, Tony Schafer nos comenta al respecto: _

_"En el mundo muggle esta mala práctica es desaprobada por muchos países, sin contar de la gran cantidad de enfermedades que sufren a causa de esto, era lógico esperar que tarde o temprano este descontrol tuviera replicas en nuestro mundo, es decir, somos magos y estamos protegidos contra casi todas las pestes muggles, sin embargo muchos han abusado de esa buena protección, simplemente las buenas costumbres y el comportamiento adecuado habrían evitado que toda esta epidemia se inicie" _

_En las páginas tres y cuatro tenemos una lista de las personas que fallecieron por esta extraña enfermedad en San Mungo y también de los casos reportados a los aurores, gente que no tuvo posibilidades de llegar al centro de atención. La pregunta es ¿cuántos más caerán antes de que esta gente entienda que debe pedir ayuda y corregirse antes de encontrar la muerte y provocar la muerte a más personas? _

_El director de San Mungo, Marcel McGinnis, no ha dado una declaración oficial aún, aunque su departamento de prensa declaró la existencia de estos casos y que están a la búsqueda de la cura. _

_Dasha Ogden_

Harry reconocía el nombre, era la misma periodista que durante mucho tiempo había estado publicando cosas acerca de él y Ginny, luego le había perdido el rastro y ahora aparecía nuevamente en una portada. Sin perder más tiempo pasó a las páginas donde se daba los nombres y las edades de las personas que habían muerto la noche anterior, era una lista enorme, frenéticamente recorrió las páginas, se asombró de encontrar el nombre de Jhon Stair, le sonaba el nombre y tuvo que pensar un poco antes de recordar que se trataba de ese chico de primero que había sido expulsado hace un tiempo por la pelea con Baddock. No encontró el nombre de ningún conocido más, ni de ninguno de sus amigos o de Draco, sin embargo eso no le dio paz, el que sus nombres no estuviera allí no significaba que nada malo les hubiera pasado o que estaban a salvo.

El estómago le empezó a dar vueltas, si el titular había aparecido, luego de que la muerte de tantos otros no fuera mencionada era porque esta vez la MACH se había esforzado lo suficiente para hacerse conocida, significaba que empezaba una nueva etapa, que esta vez serían mucho más agresivos que antes. No podía negar que sentía pánico, ya no era una cuestión de ser delatado ante el mundo, era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Casi como si se tratase de una nueva guerra.

Las ganas de vomitar le ganaron y corrió al baño, el poco desayuno que había podido tomar fue devuelto y se sintió mareado, le costó trabajo regresar a la habitación, pero cuando lo hizo escuchó el golpeteo de algo sobre la ventana, abrió a prisa para que Alba pudiera entrar, con una nota sobre el pico. Casi se la arrancó ante el ulular ofendido del animal.

_Estoy bien. Estaré bien, tendré cuidado, no te preocupes. _

_D. _

Harry negó con la cabeza, Draco era algunas veces particularmente práctico, pero no pudo negar que se sintió aliviado, al menos estaba bien. Pronto, en unos días más que pudiera salir de descanso tendría que hablar con él acerca de la seguridad, los de la MACH sabían donde estaba su casa, y si no lo habían atacado había sido por pura suerte, pero no pensaba arriesgarse a que pasara nuevamente.

_D:_

_Me alegra saberlo. Por favor, si hay forma en que te quedes en otro sitio, hasta el viernes en la noche que salgo, hazlo, ellos de todas formas ya te tienen ubicado. _

_H._

*****

Draco llegó al apartamento de Mikel casi corriendo desde la estación de buses, le importaba muy poco ya las clases o los trabajos; después de leer "El Profeta" estaba apunto de escribirle a Harry cuando el móvil mágico sonó, era Mikel, parecía alterado y le pedía que llegara lo más pronto posible a su casa, que había algo importante que debía ver, así que luego de garabatear una simple nota para Harry y mandar a Alba había salido de su casa rumbo a la zona donde Mikel vivía.

Gael le abrió la puerta, él y Draco no habían hablado desde el encuentro en el vestíbulo, por alguna extraña razón no habían coincido en esos pocos días, aunque Draco, gracias a Ethan, sabía que en realidad las cosas habían salido bastante bien.

—Hola —saludó lentamente Draco, mirando a su amigo con algo de preocupación.

—Hola, Draco, te estábamos esperando, me alegra que estés bien —respondió Gael, su voz no sonaba molesta y Draco suspiró internamente de alivio.

Dentro ya estaban Mikel, Ethan, Lucka y unos cuantos chicos más que él no conocía, Draco miró extrañado hacia esos chicos, no parecían muy amables, sobre todo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, parecía como si su presencia lo enfadara.

—Draco, al fin, por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo —dijo Mikel poniéndose en pie y extendiendo la mano hacia él, como si unos días antes no se hubieran gritado. Draco correspondió al saludo sintiéndose cada vez más cohibido por la presencia de esos chicos que no conocía.

—Vine lo más a prisa que pude. ¿Es cierto? ¿Es un virus?

—No lo sabemos —explicó Mikel invitándolo a sentarse —, logré conseguir unas muestras, no fue agradable hacerlo… todo fue una locura anoche… No pudimos salvar a nadie.

—Yo examiné una de las muestras —comentó Gael sentándose junto a Mikel, a Draco no se le pasó por alto como entrelazaron las manos —; no puede ser un virus, por varias razones… tendrías que verlo. Es asombroso, destructiva y aterradoramente asombroso.

—Queremos que lo examines —explicó Ethan, Draco nunca lo había visto tan serio.

—Claro, por supuesto… puedo llevarlo a casa y…

—No —interrumpió Mikel —; es mejor no salir, he aplicado hechizos antidesaparición y de seguridad en todo el edificio, lo mejor es no mostrarse, sobre todo tú, ellos saben donde vives.

—Pero…

—Tenemos aquí todo lo necesario —apoyó Gael.

Draco gruñó en respuesta, preguntándose si es que Harry no les había escrito a ellos también para que lo vigilaran, estaba a punto de formular la pregunta en voz alta cuando la voz de uno de los chicos lo interrumpió:

—¿En serio tú hiciste la primera poción? —preguntó de pronto uno de los chicos que no conocía; Draco le dio una mirada interrogante a Mikel, que asintió sutilmente.

—Sí —respondió mientras se ponía de pie, listo para empezar a trabajar en el nuevo veneno.

—Gracias —suspiró el chico, para sorpresa de todos, abrazándose a él. Draco, perplejo y asombrado, apenas atinó a palmearle la espalda un par de veces, hasta que el chico se apartó —. Gracias —repitió —, no me dijeron quien había sido, pero salvaste mi vida.

Draco se sonrojó, nadie nunca le había dado las gracias de esa manera.

—No… no tienes que agradecerme.

*****

Le fue difícil concentrarse en las clases y en el pasillo un hechizo le dio en el pecho, por primera vez en dos años y medio tuvo que pasear el resto del día con una brillante X verde en el pecho, sus amigos lo habían molestado al inicio, pero tras ver que Harry no estaba realmente de humor para eso, cesaron en sus intentos de tomarle el pelo y trataron de no acercarse mucho a él. Harry lo agradeció, estaba en completa tensión, su mente ocupada en Draco y en rogar que nada malo le ocurriera.

En la noche, cerca de media noche, cuando recién pudo volver a su habitación dos lechuzas ya lo esperaban, una era Alba y la otra era la lechuza de Hermione. Primero leyó la carta que traía Alba:

_H:_

_Estoy bien, te lo repito porque sé lo maniático que eres con eso de preocuparte… _

Harry bufó fastidiado, ¿maniático? Estaban exterminando gente afuera y él lo consideraba maniático.

_… he estado todo el día en el departamento de Mikel, con varios magos que no conocía pero que decían conocerte, junto a Gael hemos estado viendo el "virus" que dicen que está atacando a los homosexuales, pero como creo que ya te imaginaras, no se trata de ningún virus ni mucho menos, es una nueva poción, creo que del mismo que hizo la primera._

_Mikel ha insistido en que me quede aquí, hoy no he ido a la Universidad ni al trabajo, aunque no puedo pasarme más tiempo encerrado, tendré cuidado, pero si es que no me atacaron ya es porque por alguna razón no lo quieren hacer, después de todo tienes razón, ellos saben donde vivo. _

_Prométeme que trataras de estar tranquilo, nos veremos en unos cuantos días, _

_Te extraño…_

_D. _

Harry se sintió aliviado al saber que Draco estaba donde Mikel, aunque no mucho de que al día siguiente saliera nuevamente, pero tenía razón, si no lo habían atacado el primer día sería porque de alguna manera creían conveniente no hacerlo.

La segunda lechuza esperaba ansiosa, así que Harry supuso que Hermione esperaba alguna respuesta, tomó la carta y la abrió rápidamente:

_Harry:_

_Que terrible es todo esto, hemos leído "El Profeta" y toda la sarta de tonterías que dice, es decir, eso no puede ser un virus… tal vez es obra de esos de la MACH y nos preocupa que se la tomen contra los gay de esa manera tan agresiva. _

_Queríamos pedirte que tuvieras cuidado, sabes que ya entendimos que no te gusta que te digamos qué hacer, pero por esta vez, considerando los hechos, debes entendernos, no queremos que nada malo te pase, espero que el viernes que salgas de clases vayas a casa y trates de no llamar mucho la atención. Seguramente los aurores ya están trabajando en alguna forma de solucionar esto. _

_Un beso y un abrazo. _

_Ron y Hermione. _

Harry respondió rápidamente a ambas cartas y luego mandó de regreso las lechuzas, pese a que debía sentirse algo más aliviado por lo que Draco le contaba no pudo dormir el resto de la noche.

*****

Era ya de madrugada, varios de los chicos que habían estado allí durante el día trayendo noticias e información se habían marchado, finalmente se habían quedado Ethan, Lucka, Mikel, Gael y ese chico extraño que lo miraba a cada rato.

Draco trabajaba en el estudio de Mikel, con la puerta abierta, examinando las muestras y haciendo pruebas, realmente Gael había tenido razón al decir que era una malévola combinación y estaba ya seguro de que se trataba del mismo fabricante anterior por los ingredientes, era como su firma y también como un reto. Antes, cuando había creado la primera poción, los ataques habían cesado días después, seguramente ellos sabían que ya no podían atacar de esa manera, que eso solo sería beneficioso para Draco y ahora habían creado una nueva poción, mucho peor que la anterior, sería muchísimo más complicado encontrar un antídoto, sobre todo por la cantidad de ingredientes no locales.

A Draco le gustaba trabajar en silencio y de preferencia solo, sin embargo no le pareció cortés cerrar la puerta del estudio, desde donde podía ver al grupo de Mikel hablando en susurros; Draco había estado antes allí, con Harry y solo muchas veces y por lo general eran un grupo bastante ruidoso, sin embargo ahora se podía sentir la tensión y la preocupación en el ambiente.

Suspiró y miró hacia la muestra nuevamente antes de tomar un par de apuntes, cuando levantó la vista se sobresaltó al notar a aquel chico que no conocía y que no se había presentado cuando había llegado, de pie, frente a él.

—¿Te asusté?

—Estaba concentrado, no te escuché llegar… —Draco sentía hostilidad en esa mirada, y dejó de trabajar para prestarle total atención.

—Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte… ¿No sabes quién soy?

Draco le dio una mirada más profunda, tratando de recordar, pero no había nada que le indicara que lo conocía.

—Lo siento… no.

—Lo imaginé. Soy Noah, Noah Garth.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Draco Malfoy.

—Sí, he escuchado de ti —Noah sonrió y Draco lo miró esperando la explicación de esa sonrisa —. Harry no te lo ha dicho ¿cierto?

—¿Conoces a Harry?

—Muchos conocen a Harry.

—Claro, me refiero a que no sabía que eran amigos…

—Mmm… más que eso, se puede decir —dijo con tono insinuante, con un tono insinuante que a Draco no le gustó para nada —; vivía conmigo, en su casa, ya sabes, en Grinmauld Place…

—Oh —la mente de Draco empezó a trabajar con velocidad, Harry no le había dicho nada de eso, de que había estado viviendo con alguien, eso era mucho más de lo que se esperaba, no era tonto y conocía a Harry lo suficiente como para saber que no se quedaría en casa tranquilo en las noches durante su separación, no tenía ningún derecho a cuestionarle o reprocharle nada de eso, y no había querido interrogarlo al respecto, pero el qué hubiera vivido con alguien, que hubiera tenido una relación así de seria sí era algo que se tenía que mencionar ¿Verdad? —. Harry y yo no hablamos mucho del pasado.

—Lo supongo… con ese pasado.

—El pasado es eso precisamente, pasado y lo que Harry haya hecho antes no es de mi incumbencia.

—Entiendo… yo también pensaba así, es mejor, cerrar los ojos a eso, tratar de pensar que se acostumbrará a estar solo con una persona.

Draco frunció el ceño, sintiéndose superado por ese comentario.

—Justo ahora necesito un poco de concentración en esto —dijo con voz fría —; lamento no poder seguir hablando contigo.

—Claro… Estaré por aquí estos días, por si te apetece hablar… —le dijo Noah ya saliendo de la habitación.

Desde esa noche Draco cerró la puerta del estudio, no con llave, y Mikel o Gael o cualquier otro podía pasar en el momento que quisieran, claro, pero no soportaba ver a ese tal Noah, con su mirada de autosuficiencia paseando por la sala, delante de él.

*****

**_57 MUERTOS MÁS DURANTE LA NOCHE DE AYER_**

_San Mungo aún no logra dar con una solución para la terrible enfermedad que parece estar atacando únicamente a aquellos llamados homosexuales, la MACH hace un llamado a la sociedad, a que desistan de esas prácticas y traten de reformarse, pues al parecer no existe cura para este mal…_

Harry dejó de leer el diario, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos más habían muerto durante los pasados tres días, al menos ese día ya le tocaba salida, podría ver a Draco y saber un poco más de lo que Mikel estaba averiguando, incluso tenía entendido que Ethan y Lucka estaban haciendo algunas investigaciones para tratar de encontrar un patrón en las muertes, aunque lo veía muy difícil, pues las muertes abarcaban todo el Reino Unido.

Estaba además intranquilo por Draco; quería creer que se trataba de que estaba demasiado preocupado y trabajando duro para conseguir dar con la poción, pues había dejado de ir a la Universidad y al trabajo para concentrarse completamente en eso, sin embargo, la frialdad en sus tres cartas anteriores lo había dejado ansioso. Leyó nuevamente la última que había llegado esa mañana:

_Hola, _

_Todo sigue igual, sigo buscando algún tipo de antídoto con las muestras que Mikel consigue, pero aún no hay suerte. _

_D. _

Faltaban solo unos minutos para que iniciara sus clases de la mañana así que se apresuró a contestar.

_Hola D. _

_Espero que pronto lo consigas, esta tarde saldré, ya sabes… te alcanzaré en casa de Mikel, te extraño mucho. _

_Te amo. _

_H. _

*****

Draco le dio una mirada a la carta de Harry y la dejó a un lado antes de proseguir mezclando ingredientes, tenía abiertos sobre la mesa y algunas sillas varios pesados tomos que habían traído de la universidad y que Mikel le había conseguido de la biblioteca de San Mungo, tanto él como Gael apenas habían podido dormir unas cuantas horas y empezaban a sentirse realmente frustrados y agotados.

—¿Por qué no tomas un descanso? —sugirió Mikel entrando al estudio con una taza de té humeante, Draco vio al fondo, en el salón, a Noah que hablaba con Gael y Ethan y negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no consigo nada, no puedo descansar ahora.

—Vamos…

—En serio, gracias, pero si no continuo perderé la ilación.

—Harry viene esta tarde… supongo que te sentirás mejor por verlo.

—Ajá.

—Escucha —dijo cerrando la puerta suavemente —, no dejes que te moleste ¿de acuerdo? Es un tema delicado y complicado, pero en el fondo es muy buena persona y nuestro amigo, y ha cometido algunos errores pero es inofensivo.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió Draco recibiendo la taza de té y aspirando el aroma, realmente le vendría bien algo caliente.

—De Noah, por supuesto.

—No sé que podría afectarme de él —comentó desinteresadamente dejando la taza sobre el escritorio y buscando un cigarro, sabía que estaba fumando demasiado pero ese era su menor problema en ese momento.

—Lucka vendrá en una hora con los ingredientes que pediste —le dijo Mikel, cambiando el tema completamente, ya Gael le había advertido lo poco comunicativo que estaba Draco.

—Perfecto, justo a tiempo para que Gael y yo podamos probarlos.

*****

Las clases se le hicieron interminablemente largas, durante el día había estado bastante distraído y había recibido más de un llamado de atención, por suerte no había recibido ningún castigo. Para la tarde, cuando ya todos se disponían a marchar, Posey vino a indicarles el lugar de la reunión, Harry les dijo que un amigo suyo estaba en problemas y que no podría ir, aunque lo miraron de manera curiosa nadie comentó ni preguntó nada más y cuando llegó la hora de salida se apareció en una de las calles solitarias cercanas a la casa de Mikel, caminó con pasos rápidos hasta por fin llegar al apartamento del chico. Ya era prácticamente de noche y su único deseo era poder abrazar a Draco, constatar que verdaderamente estaba bien y darle ánimos, decirle lo inteligente que era y que estaba seguro de que podría crear cuanto antídoto necesitara.

Cuando Noah, con una gran sonrisa, le abrió la puerta del departamento de Mikel entendió, al fin, la razón por la cual Draco estaba tan frío con él.

*****

N/A

Lo puesto al inicio en el volante que lee Ron es algo, lamentablemente, y por qué negarlo, hasta vergüenza me da admitirlo, que encontré en Internet, de grupos anti gays.

* * *

**Comentarios**

**ALUNA **Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te estén gustando…

Un beso y que estés bien…

-------------------

**ise**

Hola… muchas gracias por animarte a dejar el comentario, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando ¡Y que te hubiera gustado Fabio! Particularmente pienso que los chicos brasileros son muy guapos…

Ojalá te sigas animando a comentar…

Un beso

-------------------

**merlinne1089 **Hola! Que bien que te gustasen los capítulos, y sí, ya viste que Gael y Mikel pues sí iban para algo más serio…

Ya veremos que pasa a continuación con la relación de Draco y Harry, y eso de si viven juntos o no.

Me alegra también que te gustara la reconciliación, y espero que estés ya recuperada de esa gripa, que es muy fastidiosa, sobre todo en esta época del año.

Un beso para ti también desde Lima

-------------------

**Cindy **Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra mantenerte en suspenso y a la expectativa, y también que gustara la historia de Andrómeda…

Mi dedo ya mejor, ya no me duele casi nada al escribir, pronto estaré bien… gracias por la preocupación.

Un beso y que estés bien

-------------------

**Shadow Lestrange **Gracias por todos tus comentarios y palabras de aliento, mi mano ya mejor, ahora puedo escribir mejor… menos mal.

Efectivamente, aún les queda un poco más que sufrir a Harry y Draco, pues la MACH anda suelta y dando problemas, como puedes ver… ya veremos que pasa con todos ellos pronto…

Besos y que estés bien  
-------------------

**Nancy **Gracias por tus comentarios… me alegra que los capítulos te conmuevan, que transmitan sentimientos…

Besos y nos leemos pronto…  
-------------------

**clmi936** Hola, Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, por lo pronto las cosas ya se aclararon entre ellos, pero ya veremos que pasa ahora que aparece Noah…

Un beso y que estés bien.  
-------------------

**Lostris Black **Gracias port u lindo comentario, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando… lo de SH ya lo solucioné, aunque se perdieron todos los comentarios…

Espero que las cosas te vayan bien en la universidad.

Ya viste como se resolvieron de momento las cosas entre Gael y Mikel, y también entre Harry y Draco, aunque ahora con la presencia de Noah… pues ya veremos…

Te dejo un beso y que estés bien  
-------------------

**banshee87 **Gracias por tu comentario, que bien que te esté gustando la historia y manteniéndote a la expectativa,

Un beso para ti  
-------------------

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y por los comentarios dejados… _

_El siguiente capítulo: "Un nuevo antídoto" _

_Por lo pronto les dejo un beso y mis deseos de una muy buena semana… _

_"Hacerme feliz está a solo un click de distancia: Déjame un comentario y hazme sonreír"_

_Zafy._


	36. LIBRO 3 CAPÍTULO 36:UN NUEVO ANTÍDOTO

**Hola a todos… **

***Zafy llega agitada y con el capítulo en la mano* **

**Bueno, tarde esta vez, pero aún es miércoles, así que no me he pasado del día, solo unas 22 horas, pero aquí estamos, un capítulo largo y que espero disfruten****: **

**

* * *

  
**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: "CAMINOS"**

**CAPÍTULO 36: UN NUEVO ANTÍDOTO**

**

* * *

  
**

_Quién salva una vida, salva al mundo entero._

_La lista de Schindler_

_1993_

_

* * *

  
_

_Londres, Abril 2002_

—¡Harry! —chilló Noah lanzándose a sus brazos y presionándolo con fuerza, Harry se quedó quieto un instante, preguntándose qué haría el chico allí antes de darle un par de palmadas en la espalda, de reojo vio al fondo, la puerta del estudio abierta y a Draco con un vial en la mano, trató de sonreírle pero la puerta se cerró abruptamente, causando un sonido sordo. Noah pareció satisfecho y se apartó, sin dejar de sonreír —. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien… supongo —respondió —¿qué haces aquí?

—Pues… ayudar, o estar para lo que se necesite, ya sabes, ya no es seguro andar por ningún lado en este momento —contestó Noah aún sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ah…

—El que hayamos terminado —empezó Noah con voz más suave y confidente —no quiere decir que no seamos amigos.

—Ya… supongo que me alegra que estés bien —dijo entrando finalmente, Gael y Mikel lo saludaron con entusiasmo mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre uno de los sofás.

—Nos alegra tanto que hayas llegado —dijo Gael, parecía realmente preocupado y cansado —, debes sacarlo de allí, hemos estado trabajando mucho, pero pienso que no llegamos a nada, que necesitamos tomarnos un receso, se lo dije y me hizo salir… lleva días encerrado, se está obsesionando, si es que no lo está ya.

—Me imagino que sí, esto es tan complicado —suspiró Harry.

—Lucka y Ethan estuvieron por aquí y trajeron unos cuantos ingredientes, pero no creo que por dejar de intentar una noche vaya a pasar nada… al contrario, tal vez necesita despejarse, pensar en otra cosa —le contó Mikel mientras encendía un cigarro y Gael se sentaba a su lado.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

—Yo que tú voy con la varita en alto, es algo agresivo ¿sabes? —comentó Noah dejándose caer en uno de los muebles, Harry quiso replicar que Draco no era agresivo, pero pensó que por lo pronto necesitaba verlo y saber qué era lo que Noah le había dicho, por la mirada de satisfacción del chico imaginó que Draco estaría mucho más que molesto. Sabía que debía haberle hablado de Noah antes.

*****

Draco agregó el último ingrediente, pero la poción pareció descontenta con ese último aditamento y empezó a burbujear.

—Mierda —masculló mientras agitaba la varita para congelar el proceso, todo era culpa de Harry, de Harry y ese idiota de Noah. _No,_ decidió, _ambos eran idiotas_. Si no lo hubieran distraído con ese saludo tan caluroso y bullicioso se hubiera dado cuenta de que el cuerno pulverizado de graphorn no se podía agregar hasta que la poción estuviera completamente fría.

Suspiró fastidiado, lamentando haber echado a Gael fuera del estudio, tal vez él le hubiera advertido del error antes de cometerlo; y con un solo pase de varita desapareció el contenido del caldero para reemplazarlo por otro poco que tenía preparado, el mechero ardió nuevamente y Draco continuó mezclando y agitando con la varita, esperando que llegara a hervir, cuando escuchó un par de golpes suaves en la puerta. Seguramente Harry no sabía que la puerta estaba abierta. Se sintió tentado a cerrarla con seguro, pero no quería causar ninguna escena, no una mayor al menos, pese a todo no contestó y los golpes continuaron por un momento más antes de que la puerta se abriera. Draco levantó la vista hacia Harry un instante antes de continuar removiendo.

—Hola —saludó Harry entrando con precaución y cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—¿Cómo te parece que va?

—Creo que no muy bien… —contestó Harry, Draco no dio signos de querer continuar con la conversación y se sintió algo cohibido por esa actitud, se aclaró la garganta un poco antes de continuar —. Estaba pensando en que tal vez te haría bien ir a comer algo, ya sabes, salir, despejarte un poco y…

—Estoy ocupado, Harry —interrumpió Draco deteniendo el fuego de la hornilla y buscando un poco más de cuernos de graphorn molidos.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Ahora no —le cortó Draco aplicando un hechizo de enfriamiento en el caldero, esperaba que Harry captara el mensaje y se marchara, pero no lo hizo.

Harry se sentó en el piso, ya que no quedaba ningún otro lugar donde hacerlo porque todas las sillas estaban llenas de libros y frascos.

—Draco…

—¡Qué estoy ocupado, Harry! —interrumpió nuevamente Draco, esta vez de manera más agresiva, mientras vertía el último ingrediente, la poción tomó un color rojizo y soltó unas cuantas volutas plateadas, Draco asintió conforme y suspiró mientras pasaba el contenido a un recipiente más pequeño. Le dio una mirada distraída a Harry, que parecía realmente apenado, pero no por eso menguó su fastidio, se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda, necesitaba concentrarse un poco, así que tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de elevar la muestra que Mikel le había traído, no era lo ideal para hacer hechizos de simulación, pero no tenía más opción.

Harry esperó en silencio mientras veía el hechizo que Draco practicaba, pero al parecer no salió de acuerdo a lo esperado pues en tan solo unos minutos la poción de Draco se tornó negra y empezó a apestar.

—¡Mierda y mierda! —chilló Draco agitando la varita con rabia, todo lo que había preparado de esa poción desapareció, incluyendo el mal olor, mientras él respiraba agitado y se masajeaba con un par de dedos la frente.

—Vamos, es mejor salir un poco y…

—¡Qué no quiero salir!, ¿no entiendes, Potter? —le increpó mirándolo furioso.

—No es mi culpa que no haya salido bien —se quejó suavemente Harry, sabiendo que fuera todos probablemente ya habrían oído los gritos —; y no debes gritar, fuera hay gente.

—Ya… tus amigos, ¿por qué no vas a conversar con Noah y me dejas en paz? —le preguntó Draco mientras levantaba un pesado volumen de una de las sillas y comenzaba a hojearlo frenéticamente, solo por hacer algo con las manos y luchando con la tentación de no lanzárselo en la cara a Harry.

—Porque a quién extraño es a ti, no a mis amigos.

—Estoy seguro de que Noah te puede entretener —masculló aún sin mirar a Harry —, ve a recordar viejos tiempos con él, tal vez a dar una vuelta por tu casa, ya sabes, para que vea si todo está como antes, como cuando vivía allí.

Harry se quedó completamente quieto, mirando hacia Draco y sintiéndose de pronto un poco avergonzado.

—¿Pensaste que no me enteraría? —continuó increpando Draco.

—No es justo que me reproches eso —se quejó Harry poniéndose en pie y al fin caminando hacia Draco —; eso fue cuando no estaba contigo, y ambos sabemos porque no estaba contigo.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Potter! —contestó Draco sintiéndose dolido por ese reproche, dando un paso hacia atrás y cerrando finalmente el libro, causando una pequeña polvareda, Harry sin embargo no se apartó.

—Sé que estás frustrado y que…

—No sabes nada, así que cállate.

—¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme? Y ya qué estamos, de gritarme así. Yo no te he hecho nada.

—Déjame solo, en serio Harry, no estoy de humor y si no quieres pelear…

—Ah, ya, fantástico, ¿nos tenemos que mover de acuerdo a tu humor? ¿Me avisarás cuando estés de mejor humor? ¿Espero en casa a que me mandes una lechuza?

—No, te puedes ir con tus amiguitos, ya sabes, con los que normalmente te dedicabas a follar mientras tanto, no me interesa ni un poco —contraatacó Draco mirándolo furioso por la respuesta de Harry.

Harry apretó los puños y su mirada se volvió más furiosa aún, Draco sabía que estaba enfadado y que había pasado el límite, pero realmente no le importaba; llevaba tres días pensando en todo lo que Noah le había dicho, dándole demasiadas vueltas a todo lo que Harry parecía haber hecho cuando habían estado separados, sumado a la frustración de no poder encontrar un antídoto contra eso que estaba matando tanta gente.

—Se acabó —resolvió Harry con los dientes apretados y casi en un susurro.

—¿Se acabó? —repitió Draco con algo de burla en la voz, las manos de Harry se cerraron en torno a sus brazos y antes de poder siquiera protestar o reaccionar, sus labios estaban siendo firmemente presionados, una lengua pugnaba por entrar, pero él no le dio acceso y finalmente pudo girar el rostro, librándose del beso —. ¿Qué demonios? No puedes besarme a la fuerza.

—Y tú tratarme así, vamos —contestó Harry, más molesto aún porque Draco ni siquiera se hubiera dejado besar. Ya le parecía que aquella sería una muy larga y difícil discusión.

—No.

—Vamos —insistió Harry jalando a Draco —. Necesitamos hablar y tú apartarte de aquí antes que vueles algo con tu mal humor.

—Yo no vuelo cosas, jamás lo he hecho y…

—Genial, vamos a que me cuentes eso y más.

—No. Quiero.

—No me importa, es por tu bien, yo también sé hacer cosas por tu bien y sin preguntarte.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder Harry lo jaló de un brazo y abrió la puerta del estudio, extrañamente ya no había nadie en la sala, Draco supuso que estarían en la cocina o en una de las habitaciones para darles algo de privacidad; solo por si lo estaban mirando no trató de forcejear y se dejó arrastrar hasta la chimenea.

Harry tomó una gran cantidad de polvos flú y la lanzó al fuego, sin soltar a Draco los metió a la chimenea y gritó con voz clara:

—A Grinmauld Place.

*****

—Doscientos veintisiete, y esta noche mandaremos más emisarios a administrar la poción —informó Tony mirando hacia los pergaminos, estaba en la mesa de reuniones, junto a él, Ginny ya un poco recuperada, el profesor Garfunkel y sus dos asistentes, que parecían bastante satisfechos, tomaban notas de la cantidad de muertos.

—Ese tal "Fabricante de Pociones" no lo logrará esta vez —comentó el profesor Garfunkel con los labios apretados.

—Podemos acabar con él de la misma manera que con los demás —opinó Ginny, el profesor Garfunkel y Tony se dieron una mirada de entendimiento.

—Será luego, queremos probar que tan lejos podemos llegar con esta variante.

—Pero, Tony…

—Luego, cuando el chico quede completamente enterado de que es un mediocre creador de pociones podremos acabar con él —interrumpió el profesor Garfunkel con rabia en la voz —; yo mismo me haré cargo de él.

—Y después dices que yo estoy obsesionada —se burló Ginny en voz baja hacia Tony, que solo se encogió de hombros.

—Para algunos la ofensa es muy grande si le ganan en el lado profesional.

—No me ha ganado, encontró un antídoto una vez, pero estoy seguro que fue de suerte, suerte de principiante, no sucederá de nuevo.

—De acuerdo —masculló Tony —, ahora mejor preocupémonos por cómo vamos con las donaciones y las compras que necesitamos para la fabricación de más poción.

Ginny asintió, aunque su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, estaba pensando en Malfoy y en si en verdad estaría buscando un antídoto, la vez anterior lo había conseguido y luego, seguramente, había tenido ayuda de algunos más para poder entregar esos antídotos en el momento adecuado. Eso quería decir que Malfoy ya debía tener su propio grupo, gente que estaba trabajando para ir en contra de ellos, un grupo de desviados más, si no fuera porque sabía que Harry estaba internado en la Academia hasta podría apostar que Harry tendría algo que ver, aunque lo dudaba mucho. Había seguido a Harry antes, luego de la escuela y por alguna razón Malfoy se había apartado. Bueno… Tal vez debería dejar de preocuparse en atacar a Malfoy, tal cómo estaban las cosas, tarde o temprano sería eliminado, junto con todos los demás.

*****

Casi nunca Draco había compartido un viaje por medios de polvos flú, su cuerpo se pegó al de Harry y trató de no moverse mucho, pues siempre terminaba mareado y peor aún con la rabia que sentía en ese momento. ¿Pero quién se creía Potter para andarlo jaloneando y metiendo dónde se le diera la gana? ¿Acaso no veía que estaba ocupado? Tenía que encontrar ese antídoto y pronto, había mucha gente muriendo y la poción estaba hecha de una manera demasiado complicada, era todo un reto que no pensaba perder. Y encima tenía que lidiar con el fantástico, guapo, millonario y arrogante ex novio de Harry, peor aún, no solo era un ex novio, era el que había vivido con Harry durante algún tiempo, con el que había compartido su casa, alguien que había llegado a un nivel mucho más íntimo que él. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto, que en la escuela Harry le había pedido eso justamente y que él se había negado, pero eso no quería decir que Harry tenía que ir a buscar a otro para reemplazarlo ¿verdad? Se contestó que no, que Harry no tenía por qué ir a buscar un reemplazo de él, no de esa manera al menos.

Cayeron con un golpe sordo sobre el piso de piedra, Draco se sintió disgustado, por lo general sabía caer de pie, pero por la forma en que Harry lo sostenía de un brazo, ambos habían caído mal.

—Lo siento —masculló Harry soltándolo y sentándose completamente en el piso.

—Deberías hacerlo, estaba muy ocupado como para seguir tus juegos de…

—¡No! —interrumpió Harry mirando a Draco, que ya se acomodaba sobre el piso también, sobándose un brazo —. Lamento que cayéramos, no lo domino muy bien si voy con alguien más.

—¡Genial! ¡Fantástico! Al menos sé que no has metido muchas personas por la red flú aquí —dijo Draco poniéndose en pie y sí, sabía que los celos injustificados le estaban ganando, que estaba hablando por lo herido que se sentía de que Harry ocultara eso, pero no le importó. Estaba molesto, molesto, frustrado y celoso y gran parte de la culpa era de Harry así que qué se aguante.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—¡El amo ha vuelto a casa! —saludó una voz chillona en el momento que Draco abría la boca para replicar, ambos giraron sobresaltados, Draco vio a un elfo viejo y pequeño de pie a unos metros de ellos.

—Hola Kreacher, ¿Cómo está todo? —preguntó Harry lo más amable que pudo, después de todo el elfo no tenía la culpa de sus peleas con Draco.

—Bien, señor Potter, nadie ha llamado, enviado lechuza ni contactado por la red flú.

—Genial, escucha, cerraré la red flú y redoblaré los hechizos de seguridad, por si acaso pase algo y Draco y yo nos quedaremos a cenar.

—Oh, un sangre pura —masculló Kreacher mirando con, según pensó Harry, demasiada adoración a Draco, se preguntó si es que el elfo no había vuelto a sus antiguos prejuicios —. Kreacher estará contento de atender al señor Malfoy… Sí, Kreacher estará muy contento.

Draco frunció el ceño, llevaba muchos años sin ver un elfo y casi no recordaba lo zalameros que podían llegar a ser, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo se preguntó qué habría pasado con los elfos de su mansión.

—Potter, no me quedaré —advirtió firmemente hacia Harry.

—Sí lo harás. Kreacher, eso es todo, queremos estar solos, avísanos cuando la cena esté lista.

—Claro, amo —respondió el elfo mirando hacia Draco una vez más antes de desaparecer.

—Creo que Kreacher se ha enamorado de ti —comentó Harry tratando de sonar chistoso para aligerar el ambiente, pero claro, cuando Draco estaba molesto no había nada que pudiera aligerar el ambiente.

—Deja de decir estupideces y déjame salir.

—No recuerdo que fueras tan agresivo, no has hecho más que insultarme desde que llegué a casa de Mikel —se quejó Harry mientras agitaba la varita para cerrar la chimenea, luego podría ver de incrementar los hechizos de seguridad.

—Sí, aparentemente hay mucho que desconocemos el uno del otro —se defendió Draco sentándose en el sofá, convencido ya de que por lo menos por red Flú no podría salir.

—Bien, hagamos algo, tú me dices qué maldita cosa te ha enfadado tanto en lugar de mandar todos esos comentarios con doble sentido que no comprendo y yo te doy una explicación al respecto —propuso Harry sentándose en el suelo, delante de Draco, con las piernas cruzadas.

Draco fijó la mirada en él por un momento antes de suspirar y dejarse caer hacia atrás, harto de pelear y de sentirse tan rabioso y frustrado… pero toda la culpa la tenía Harry.

—Vivías aquí con Noah —declaró mirando alrededor y reparando recién en la estancia, era la primera vez que estaba allí pues antes, por el estrecho horario que tenían, no habían salido de su habitación; se veía agradable y en otra ocasión habría alabado la decoración, pero no estaba con ánimos para eso.

No fue un reproche, o Harry no lo sintió así al menos, se dio cuenta de lo dolida que sonaba la voz de Draco, de lo herido que sonaba al decirlo. Se puso de rodillas y se pegó más a Draco, para que sus rostros quedasen casi a la misma altura.

—Ya te dije en casa de Mikel que… —Harry se detuvo ante la mirada de advertencia que le dio Draco y suspiró resignado —. Sí, vivía aquí con Noah.

—Y no me lo habías dicho.

—No pensé que fuera necesario decirlo, ya te dije, eso era antes, cuando no estábamos juntos y…

—Ya, y ambos sabemos porque no lo estábamos, ya me lo has dicho.

—No quise decirlo así.

—No, aparentemente no quisiste decirme muchas cosas —resopló Draco y se cruzó de brazos, Harry estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas mirándolo fijamente, parecía hasta triste.

—Draco…

—No se trata de lo qué hubieras hecho o no —admitió Draco con la misma voz fría —se trata de que no me lo dijiste, pensé que… que al menos me contarías algo importante como eso.

—Noah no tenía derecho a decirte nada ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Nada que yo no imaginara, realmente —contestó Draco no queriendo profundizar en todos los pensamientos que había tenido respecto a las pocas palabras que había intercambiado con el chico —ni nada por lo que creo deba molestarme… es decir, no ere el único que ha estado con alguien más en este tiempo —declaró encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tú…? —Harry negó con la cabeza, Draco y él habían hablado bastante de sus vidas, de las cosas que habían hecho y sabía que si algo no había tenido Draco había sido tiempo como para ir en busca de aventuras de una noche. Trató de reprimir los celos que bullían en su interior porque alguien más hubiera estado con Draco recordando que él no se había comportado como un santo ni mucho menos, una idea llegó a su mente —Dijiste que Gael y tú…

—Por supuesto que no —interrumpió Draco en voz más alta —no he dicho que haya sido él, y si es que te interesa saberlo pues… fue un chico del supermercado —se sonrojó un poco ante la expresión de incredulidad que le dio Harry —ya no trabaja allí desde hace tiempo —agregó pese a todo.

Harry se guardó el comentario de lo increíble que le parecía que Draco se hubiera relacionado de esa manera con un muggle y suspiró pesadamente, no queriendo pensar más en aquel asunto. Draco le dio una mirada desafiante, casi invitándolo a que le reprochara algo, pero Harry no lo hizo, sabía que no tenía nada que reprocharle. Colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de Draco con algo de cautela, casi esperando que ésta fuera apartada de un manotazo y se sintió más aliviado de que no fuera así.

—Escucha, sé que debí decírtelo, pero no lo hice porque estaba muy avergonzado…

—¿Avergonzado? El tipo se ve muy guapo, Harry, y amable, se nota que tiene una posición acomodada, es amigo de tus amigos… es ideal para ti, ¿Por qué tendrías que estar avergonzado? —preguntó Draco y se guardó el último comentario que tenía en mente: _él no es un mortífago que te causará problemas, como yo._

—No, no avergonzado de Noah, avergonzado de mí mismo, yo… me porté tan mal, tenía vergüenza de decirte algo así.

—¿Tú te portaste mal? —preguntó Draco ligeramente asombrado, Harry no era un mar de virtudes pero no lo imaginaba _portándose mal_.

—Sí, tenía miedo de que si te enterabas de ese tipo de cosas entonces tal vez decidirías que no era bueno estar conmigo y…

—¿Qué es exactamente a lo que te refieres cuando dices que te portaste mal?

—Pues… engañé a Noah la mayoría del tiempo —Harry sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero se obligó a continuar hablando —, muchas veces, sobre todo los viernes que tenía libres, no venía a dormir, peleábamos todo el tiempo, lo usé… para olvidarte —las últimas palabras parecieron apenas un murmullo que Draco con las justas escuchó.

—¿Lo usaste? —Y él que había estado preocupado porque alguien lastimara a Harry, cuando había sido él quien se había portado de esa manera… Había engañado a Noah… ¿eso quería decir que podía engañarlo a él también?

—Él vivió aquí hasta después de navidad… —Draco frunció el ceño y Harry entendió su pregunta —. Sí, exactamente hasta el día en que vino Gael diciendo que necesitabas ayuda… pero yo ya quería terminar con él, solo que él no quería y cuando vino Gael simplemente le dije que se largara…

—¡Harry! —reprochó Draco no entendiendo de donde salía ese comportamiento tan malo y mezquino, el Harry que él conocía no actuaba así. Y ese era tal vez el problema, él no conocía a este Harry, este Harry que engañaba, utilizaba y luego desechaba.

—No me siento orgulloso de mi comportamiento —se defendió Harry —, al contrario, me siento avergonzado por haber actuado así, por eso no te lo decía, no quería ver esa expresión en tu rostro… que creyeras que yo…

—¿Qué has cambiado? Porque lo has hecho, Harry.

—¡No! —gritó Harry apretándose un poco más hacia las rodillas de Draco —. No he cambiado, soy el Harry de siempre y…

—Ninguno de nosotros es igual que en la escuela, Harry, todos hemos cambiado, así debe ser, uno cambia siempre.

—Pero… Yo no… Escucha yo no te haría eso, yo no te engañaría, yo te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Draco suspiró profundamente y por fin se animó a entrelazar una mano con la de Harry.

—Sé que me amas. Y sabes que yo también lo hago, solo no me gustó no saber esto por ti sino por él.

—Y lo siento… de verdad lo hago, pero no quería que…

—Ya, que pensara que también me podías engañar a mí.

—¿Y me crees? —susurró Harry presionando un poco más sus dedos contra los de Draco.

Draco pensó en bromear con él un poco, pero su voz estaba tan llena de pánico e inseguridad que no se animó a hacerlo.

—Sí, sí te creo, tonto.

Harry sonrió casi de manera triunfante y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Entonces ya no estás enojado?

—No… no debí enojarme así —aceptó Draco sonriendo también —. Y ahora que estamos bien, ¿puedo volver al laboratorio?

—No —contestó Harry subiendo al sofá y sentándose sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado.

—Oh… ¿Quieres sexo de reconciliación? —preguntó Draco medio burlón y abarcando con sus manos los glúteos de Harry y presionándolos.

—Mmm… lo pensaré —respondió Harry soltando una pequeña risita —. Pero en realidad te iba a decir que primero tomaremos una copa, después cenaremos y luego tendremos sexo, sexo salvaje —aclaró pasando sus manos por el pecho de Draco —, y mañana volverás al laboratorio ya descansado…

—Vaya, toda una agenda planeada —suspiró Draco soltando los glúteos de Harry y llevando las manos a la cintura del chico, presionándolo contra él —, pero y ¿qué hay de mi opinión? Yo también te he extrañado, y mucho, pero hay cosas que debo terminar, como ese maldito antídoto.

—Ese maldito antídoto, y no te enojes, de nuevo… —pidió Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla ante la mirada de enojo que Draco le dio —, no te ha salido en cuatro días y estás atorado y frustrado, necesitas descansar, mañana en la mañana, cuando regreses saldrá al fin, ya lo verás. Te estás exigiendo demasiado y es mi deber evitar que te vuelvas un científico loco.

—Yo no me volveré un científico loco —replicó Draco, Harry arqueó una ceja y sonrío.

—No, porque yo lo evitaré.

—Te has vuelto muy presuntuoso, Potter —suspiró Draco apretando un poco más a Harry, el tenerlo así se sentía muy bien y se dio cuenta que en realidad sí que lo había extrañado muchísimo.

Harry no respondió, se inclinó un poco más hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios, uno tímido al inicio, sus labios acariciando suavemente, chupando y soltándolo, hasta que fue Draco quien suspiró y abrió un poco la boca, invitando a Harry a profundizar más el beso, sus lenguas se encontraron rápidamente.

Una de las manos de Draco soltó la cintura de Harry y comenzó a acariciarlo en la espalda lentamente, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, excitándose más a cada instante, le mordió el labio inferior y este gimió, refregando un poco más sus caderas contra las de Draco, haciendo que fuera ahora él quien gimiera por la sensación de placer.

—Creo que pasaremos de frente al sexo —susurró Draco entrecortadamente mientras ahora comenzaba a repartir pequeños besos sobre la mandíbula, bajando hasta el cuello.

—Ajá… —Harry dejó caer la cabeza a un lado y refregó las caderas un poco más, sintiendo su erección ya presionando dentro de su ropa interior y el claro bulto en los pantalones de Draco, dio una mirada a la entrada de la sala y se las ingenió para sacar la varita del abrigo —. Espera… espera un poco —pidió entre gemidos, Draco gruñó y lo miró interrogante, Harry levantó la varita y susurró algo que Draco no entendió y la puerta que daba al resto de la casa se cerró con un sonido fuerte.

—Kreacher… no quiero que aparezca justo ahora —explicó innecesariamente mientras Draco volvía a besarlo en el cuello.

—Buena idea… un elfo, apareciendo realmente no sería excitante.

—No…. ¡Oh, Dios! Draco no sabes lo que te he extrañado —jadeó Harry buscando con cierta desesperación las faldas de la camiseta de Draco para poder sacarla.

—Y yo… dos semanas, ¡demonios! —contestó Draco buscando también deshacerse del abrigo de Harry.

—Es mucho tiempo.

—Demasiado —convino Draco logrando al fin deshacerse de los botones del abrigo de Harry y metiendo una mano dentro de la chompa oscura, el contacto con la tibia piel de Harry le supo a gloria, mientras Harry se pegaba nuevamente a él, refregándose y mostrándole cuan excitado estaba.

—Demasiado —repitió Harry antes de jalar la varita que había caído sobre el sofá, Draco le dio una mirada interrogante en el momento en que él levantaba la varita; sintió una gran ráfaga de aire caliente sobre su piel, cuando bajó la mirada ya no tenía ropa. Demonios, ni siquiera tenía puestas las botas.

—¡Harry!

—Lo siento —jadeó Harry bajando una mano hasta la erección de Draco y mordiéndole el hombro suavemente a la vez que comenzaba a acariciarla. —. No podía esperar más…

—¡Oh! Eres un… un impaciente —protestó Draco buscando colar su mano entre su cuerpo y el de Harry, sintiendo su erección pulsante y húmeda.

—Te necesito… tanto…

—Harry… —Draco empezó a subir y bajar con su mano, tratando de igualar el ritmo, mientras procuraba morder o besar cualquier parte de piel a su alcance, los dientes de Harry se sentían más y más fuertes, enviándole sensaciones de placer directo a su entre pierna.

—Te necesito ahora —declaró Harry apartándose del cuerpo de Draco y levantando las caderas.

—¿Qué…?

—Ahora… por favor —pidió Harry convocando el hechizo lubricante sobre el miembro de Draco, que jadeó y se arqueó un poco ante la sensación del frío gel sobre su caliente piel; antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba Harry estaba ya sobre él.

—Harry… —jadeó en el momento en que el moreno se dejaba caer sobre su erección; el calor y la estreches, apretándolo y succionándolo, fueron demasiados y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sus manos, sobre las caderas de Harry, se presionaron con más fuerza mientras trataba de controlarse.

—¡Merlín bendito! —gimió Harry por la mezcla de dolor y placer, mientras sentía todo su interior ardiendo por la irrupción, se abrazó mucho más fuerte a Draco, sintiendo su miembro presionado entre ambos abdómenes. Por un momento solo se escuchó la respiración agitada de ambos.

—¿Estás…? —preguntó Draco acariciándole ahora con una mano la espalda, luchando con la necesidad de comenzar a agitarse contra él.

—Bien —masculló Harry elevándose y dejándose caer completamente, de tal manera que su próstata era rozada, emitió un gemido ahogado y Draco pronto lo sujetó de ambas caderas, ayudándolo a levantarse una vez más.

—Harry, eres tan caliente —le dijo Draco mordiendo su cuello mientras Harry se elevaba y bajaba una vez más y Draco levantaba las caderas para darle el encuentro.

—Mmm… sí, Draco, así —gimoteó Harry, perdiendo ya el completo control de su cuerpo y agitándose cada vez más fuerte, subiendo y bajando, escuchando como el mueble chirriaba contra el piso de piedra, su erección cada vez más dura y húmeda atrapada entre ambos, siendo masajeada a la misma velocidad que sus embestidas.

Draco apretó más fuerte las manos sobre las caderas de Harry y usando sus piernas como apoyo lo levantó para girarlo contra el sofá; Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido solo un instante, entonces Draco retomó el ritmo, embistiendo con fuerza contra él, con mucha más fuerza y desesperación; cerró las piernas entorno a la cintura de Draco y se arqueó por el placer mientras con una mano comenzaba a masturbarse.

—Harry… no puedo… ya no… —gimoteó Draco, apoyado con los pies en el suelo e irguiéndose completamente.

—Sí… sigue así… —pudo contestar Harry sintiendo como el placer se incrementaba más y más, un placer que inició en sus huevos y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, presionó con más fuerza las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco mientras levantaba las caderas para recibirlo mejor, el orgasmo lo alcanzó tan solo unas cuantas embestidas después, gritando y arqueándose contra el mueble.

Draco cerró los ojos y apretó un poco más los dedos sobre la piel de Harry mientras sentía su miembro apretado hasta lo imposible y una ola de placer lo recorría por completo. Agitado y sudoroso se dejó caer sobre el pecho y abdomen manchado de Harry, sintiendo el cuerpo de su novio aún agitarse por los espasmos del orgasmo.

*****

_Lo deja inconsciente_

_Ataca directamente la sangre. _

_Anula su magia._

_La víctima no puede protegerse. _

_Anula su sistema inmunológico. _

_Sus defensas no pueden reaccionar ante el ataque._

_Inmoviliza. _

_Abre heridas. _

_Desangra. _

_Lo deja inconsciente…_

_Ataca directamente sobre la sangre… _

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, estaban ya en la cama, ambos habían cenado y bebido un poco antes de acostarse nuevamente, el cuerpo tibio de Harry se apretujaba contra él bajo los cobertores, mientras su mente, en medio del limbo entre el estar despierto y dormido, seguía funcionando, repitiendo los conceptos que habían obtenido de las muestras de los pacientes que habían sido afectados.

—Es una poción de varios tiempos —dijo con voz segura —¡No es un antídoto, son seis!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos perezosamente y levantando el rostro hacia Draco.

—Son seis antídotos —repitió con orgullo —. Seis, Harry, no uno, sino seis… ¡Oh, demonios! He sido tan tonto.

—Probablemente te daría la razón si entendiera… —Draco se apartó de él con fuerza y se puso en pie, Harry se sentó sintiéndose algo ofendido — ¡Oye!

—No hay tiempo… necesito volver —anunció mientras levantaba del piso los pantalones y se los ponía y buscaba con la mirada el resto de la ropa.

—¿Volver? Son las… —Harry le dio una mirada al reloj de la mesa y negó con la cabeza —. Son las tres… creo que apenas hemos dormido.

—Ya… solo conecta la red flú para que pueda volver.

—Pero…

—Por favor —pidió mientras se ponía la camiseta y se sentaba en la cama para ponerse las medias y las botas —. Solo conecta la red flú, esta vez creo que lo tengo.

Harry bostezó nuevamente y se sentó, buscando con la mirada algo que ponerse, finalmente jaló unos vaqueros y una sudadera, se puso las medias y tomó un par de botas con una mano.

—Iré contigo —anunció ante la mirada interrogante que Draco le daba, ya de pie, completamente vestido y apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

—No te preocupes… trabajaré por largo rato y…

—Te acompaño, vamos, tal vez entienda al fin de qué estás hablando.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada, en el pasillo, camino a las escaleras tomó una de las manos de Harry y entrelazó los dedos, agradeciéndole silenciosamente que lo quisiera acompañar y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

*****

Mikel frunció el ceño levemente y su mente le dijo que no, que debía tratarse de algún tipo de sueño, sin embargo el ruido se repitió una vez más, a su lado Gael se giró y jaló los cobertores, destapándolo completamente y provocando que el frío se colara en su piel desnuda y lo terminara de despertar; convenciéndose de que definitivamente el sonido que escuchaba era real.

Agitó con una mano a Gael para despertarlo, cuando lo hizo el chico lo miró ofendido.

—Vamos, Mikel, acabamos de hacerlo… al menos déjame descansar hasta… —abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando el chico cubrió su boca con una mano mientras que con la otra le indicaba silencio.

—Hay alguien… están haciendo ruido —masculló Mikel, Gael asintió convencido y pronto ambos se pusieron la ropa interior, tomaron sus varitas y caminaron lentamente hacia la sala, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

Vieron solo una luz encendida: la del estudio. Ambos se dieron miradas interrogantes antes de seguir avanzando. La puerta estaba entre abierta y se escuchaba movimiento en el interior. Gael empujó la puerta con lentitud mientras Mikel levantaba la varita en posición de ataque.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó Mikel viendo a Draco, completamente desaliñado mezclando unos ingredientes.

—Hola —saludó Draco levantando la mirada y sonriendo avergonzadamente —, lo siento, traté de no hacer ruido y…

—¿No deberías estar con Harry follando o algo por el estilo? —se quejó Gael, Draco abrió la boca para replicar por su falta de tacto, pero Harry, que llegaba en ese momento, se le adelantó.

—Eso ya lo hicimos, y mucho, pero ahora dice algo de seis antídotos, la verdad es que no entiendo muy bien, pero cree es la solución. Por cierto, tomé un poco de tu café —dijo lo último hacia Mikel mientras se abría paso entre ambos y entraba sosteniendo en cada mano una taza de humeante y oloroso café.

—Estoy seguro de que no necesitaban tantos detalles, Harry —se quejó Draco recibiendo igual con una sonrisa agradecida la taza de café que el chico le entregaba.

—¿Seis?

—Seis —ratificó Draco hacia Gael que era el que había hecho la pregunta.

—¿Cómo? … ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Sí, por supuesto, pero solo si prometes vestirte, no es por nada pero esos calzoncillos…

Gael enrojeció y Mikel y Harry soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

—Oh, váyanse a la mierda —masculló Gael saliendo del estudio, Mikel negó con la cabeza.

—Ya volvemos en un momento para ayudar —dijo antes de salir.

—Eres cruel —le reprochó Harry sentándose sobre el piso y apoyado en una pared, disfrutando del olor de su café y de ver a Draco trabajando con entusiasmo.

—Él empezó —se justificó Draco encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa en el rostro; le dio un sorbo a su taza de café antes de ponerse a trabajar.

*****

El departamento de Mikel se había vuelto un pequeño centro de trabajo, Lucka y Ethan, que tampoco estaban asistiendo a clases o al trabajo, se movían por todos lados, buscando información y trayendo datos nuevos, consiguiendo ingredientes y contactando gente.

Desde temprano también apareció Noah, metiendo la cabeza en el estudio, Draco le dio una mirada desinteresada y se obligó a concentrarse y no mirar hacia Harry, que le dio una mirada resentida al chico antes de volver su atención a la lectura de los libros de la Academia. Harry estaba aprovechando el tiempo para estudiar un poco más, se sentía a gusto allí; escuchando a Draco intercambiar ideas y opiniones con Gael, la forma frenética como Draco escribía, el rasgueo de su pluma contra el pergamino, incluso sus resoplidos y bufidos cuando un dato fallaba, en realidad era muy interesante verlo trabajar. Dedujo que era su amor por Draco lo que hacía que fuera así, nunca había encontrado sexy ni atrayente antes la fabricación de pociones.

—Harry —llamó Draco de pronto, haciéndolo levantar la vista de su libro.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Solo que son las once y Teddy te debe estar esperando…

—Ah… —Harry miró hacia el reloj de pared y suspiró, no se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, sin embargo no quería irse y dejar a Draco solo, sobre todo estando Noah tan cerca.

—Tardaré todavía varias horas, piensa en que luego no podrás ver a Teddy en dos semanas más —insistió Draco.

Harry suspiró y luego le dio la razón a Draco, ni siquiera había contactado con Andrómeda para excusarse, probablemente la mujer tendría ya preparado el almuerzo.

—Supongo que estará bien…

—Claro, ve y diviértete, te hará bien.

—Pero si… ya sabes si sale la poción ¿tratarás de avisarme? Alba sabe como encontrarme.

—De acuerdo —convino Draco dando la vuelta al escritorio para alcanzar a Harry. Se dieron un beso lento y corto, roto por el bufido de Gael.

—Lo que hay que ver.

Draco y Harry sonrieron y se dieron un beso más antes de que Harry recogiera sus cosas y saliera del estudio, en el fondo, sentado sobre uno de los sillones y conversando con un chico que había venido a contarles de la muerte de una pareja de chicos en Escocia, estaba Noah, que miró fijamente hacia Draco. Draco podía ver la rabia en esos ojos azules y no lo soportó, sonrió con suficiencia y luego cerró de un golpe la puerta.

Cierto que Harry le había explicado todo y que tenía mucha razón, pero ese chico… No dejaba de parecerle desagradable.

*****

Teddy saltó sobre él con fuerza, Harry lo atrapó en el aire y le dio un par de vueltas antes de dejarlo en el piso.

—¡Harry! Tienes que ver el nuevo juguete que tengo, me lo dio la señora Weasley —dijo mientras jalaba a Harry hacia el interior de la casa, Andrómeda negó con la cabeza, sonriendo mientras Harry se dejaba arrastrar.

En el jardín había una muy pequeña escoba que flotaba apenas a medio metro del piso, lo suficiente, pensó Harry, para Teddy, que era aún muy pequeño.

—¿Una escoba?

—¡Y Vuela! ¡Vuela de verdad!

—¿En serio?

—Sí, abuela ha dicho que podía enseñarte como vuela.

—Entonces enséñame —pidió Harry mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del jardín, inmediatamente después Andrómeda se unió a él, con una jarra de jugo de calabaza y dos vasos.

—Fue idea de Arthur —comentó mientras ambos miraban al niño volar en círculos por el jardín —, tiene un encantamiento, no se elevará más, gracias a Merlín.

—Tal vez uno de estos fines de semana los pueda llevar a ver jugar quidditch, estoy seguro que les gustaría.

—Puedes ir con él si deseas, lo cierto es que a mí el quidditch nunca me llamó la atención —respondió Andrómeda.

—¿En serio? Es decir… ¿puedo llevarlo yo solo?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?, eres su padrino ¿verdad?

—Vaya… sería genial, luego lo podría llevar a tomar un helado y… a pasear un poco, si no te molesta —continuó Harry realmente ilusionado ante la idea de pasar una tarde fuera con el niño.

—Para nada, diviértanse un rato juntos, les hará bien a ambos.

—Genial.

—¡Harry mira! —gritó Teddy —. Sin manos…

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Enano, ten cuidado, puedes caerte.

—No soy enano, el medimago dijo que soy un niño muy alto —resopló Teddy sosteniéndose con las justas del mango para no perder el equilibrio.

—Pero aún no me llegas ni a la cintura, así que sigues siendo enano.

—¡No soy enano! —chilló mientras daba una patada para que la escoba se elevara nuevamente.

Andrómeda rió.

—Me ha tenido todo el día desde ayer con eso de que el medimago le dijo que era grande para su edad…

—¿Todo va bien por acá? Ningún problema… ¿Nada extraño?

—¿Qué problema puedo tener, Harry? —preguntó Andrómeda mirándolo preocupada.

—Ninguno, por supuesto, es solo curiosidad, me preocupa que estén todo el tiempo solos…

—No lo estamos, Molly viene seguido, incluso Hermione y Ron, que por cierto dicen que no te dejas ver muy seguido últimamente.

—He estado ocupado —se excusó apartando la mirada.

—Ahora que lo pienso, te veo algo cansado… aunque… de una manera diferente a otras veces.

—No… es la Academia, las clases son más exigentes y…

—¿Es por esa chica, verdad? —interrumpió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Algo así… seguí tus consejos —respondió Harry tratando de no sentirse culpable por no aclarar el mal entendido y mirando hacia Teddy que intentaba nuevamente el volar sin manos, la escoba parecía tener algún tipo de hechizo que frenaba cuando intentaba hacer algo así y frenó abruptamente, pero Teddy no cayó al piso.

—Pues que bueno, es decir, siempre te he visto solo, ni siquiera te he conocido una novia luego de Ginny, pensé que te quedarías solo por siempre…

—Que extremista, apenas tengo veintiún años.

—Cuando yo tenía veintiún años ya esperaba a Nymphadora —comentó Andrómeda con una sonrisa mirando distraídamente hacia Teddy.

—No creo que… es decir, aún soy muy joven…

—Claro que lo eres, eran otros tiempos, lo entiendo —le tranquilizó Andrómeda —, pero… ¿No me dirás que no te hace ilusión la idea? Es decir, eres fantástico con los niños.

—Sí, por supuesto pero no ahora —respondió Harry dándole un sorbo a su vaso de jugo de calabaza, mirando distraídamente hacia Teddy e imaginando lo que sería tener un bebé, aunque sabía que estaba demasiado lejos de ello, tal vez nunca lo conseguiría… tal vez…

*****

—No puedes hacerlo —negó en redondo Gael, Mikel a su lado de brazos cruzados asintió dándole la razón a su novio.

—Pero ya lo has visto, al parecer funcionó con el hechizo de simulación y muchas veces y en todas las fases —se defendió Draco.

—Y eso no quiere decir que vaya a funcionar en realidad, es decir, de acuerdo, hay un alto grado de probabilidades, pero ¿qué tal si no? ¿Qué tal si te has equivocado? —objetó Mikel.

—Podemos probarla en un paciente —continúo Gael.

—No es seguro hacerlo —opinó Draco.

—Antes ya lo hicimos, y funcionó —contradijo Gael.

—Era diferente, teníamos una muestra real del veneno, en cambio ahora solo tenemos una muestra ya consumida, sin contar que los efectos son peores, si esperamos a esta noche veremos al menos cincuenta muertos más, como anoche, no estamos hablando de una sola vida… cada noche son cincuenta o sesenta menos, si podemos evitarlo esta noche habremos hecho una gran cosa.

—Me niego —dijo Mikel firmemente —, y estoy seguro de que cuando Harry regrese y se entere de lo que pretendes…

—¿Por qué habría de enterarse? —gruñó Draco —, sé que es tu amigo, pero esto no es cuestión de amistad… además, Harry no decide lo que yo puedo o no puedo hacer.

—No, no es cuestión de amistad, es cuestión de cordura, ¿Cómo demonios pretendes que te dejemos probar eso?

—Bien. Si no lo hacen ustedes encontraré a alguien más que lo haga —resolvió recogiendo la muestra de la poción y la muestra del antídoto.

—Draco, no, por todos los demonios —gritó Gael sujetándolo de un brazo mientras Mikel levantaba la varita para que la puerta del estudio se cerrara de golpe.

Draco frunció el ceño y se soltó de Gael, mirándolo enfadado, ¿acaso no entendían que era importante probarla antes? Y sí, confiaba en lo que había hecho y en que todo saldría bien, aunque también tenía algo de miedo, pero no se le ocurría otra forma; no soportaba la idea de hacer que las cosas empeoraran para los pacientes enfermos por no haber probado apropiadamente la poción, ni esperar una noche más y leer al día siguiente cuantos no lo habían logrado.

—Escucha, de acuerdo, Harry no tiene nada que ver en esto y no digo que le tengas que pedir permiso a nadie… pero hacerlo es demasiado arriesgado —dijo Mikel tratando de sonar más calmado.

—No sabemos que tanto siente el paciente, solo que el antídoto funcionará, no hay riesgo —objetó Draco.

—Sí que lo hay, el que mueras, pero a quién le importa, ¿verdad? —bufó Gael apartándose de él unos pasos, enojado y sintiéndose impotente por no poder convencer a Draco, estaba seguro de que Harry podría, si tan solo supiera donde quedaba la casa de esa tal Andrómeda y Teddy. Mikel levantó una ceja, mirando de manera extraña hacia Gael por su declaración pero no comentó nada.

Draco miró hacia los chicos y se cruzó de brazos, con mucha cautela, escondiendo la mano que contenía el frasco con la muestra y moviéndola lentamente para poder quitarle la tapa.

—Escuchen… lo único que me falta saber es qué es lo que siente el paciente, saber qué tan mala es por dentro, y no me refiero a un tema clínico, yo he visto lo que esta poción contiene y créanme que tiene cosas que te pueden causar mucho dolor, necesito registrar todo eso y no me confío solamente de los pacientes que logremos salvar, si es que aún quedan pacientes para salvar luego de esta noche, a este paso me sorprende que no hayan acabado con todos nosotros ya. Además, repito, no tenemos una muestra completamente limpia para estar cien por ciento seguros antes de lanzarla a San Mungo, podríamos curar gente, pero de manera inadecuada y dolorosa… —la tapa del frasco salió al fin y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, una parte de su mente, con voz muy similar a la de Harry, gritando que se detuviera, que no necesitaba llegar tan lejos para investigar, que debía sentirse contento con lo que había obtenido, pero pudo más su lado ansioso por saber más y estar seguro de que estaba en lo correcto y, antes de que Gael o Mikel pudieran reaccionar, susurró: —Impregno —mientras con sus manos destrozaba el cristal, el líquido oscuro, ayudado por el hechizo, se clavó en su palma, produciendo un corte limpio, sintió inmediatamente el veneno actuando sobre su cuerpo mientras, a lo que le pareció una gran distancia, escuchaba las voces de Gael y Mikel, aunque le fue algo difícil entender lo que decían, su mente se sintió de pronto embotada; aunque sí sintió claramente la fuerza con la que sus rodillas dieron contra el suelo y luego como el resto de su cuerpo chocó también contra el piso, sus manos no habían reaccionado de acuerdo a lo que el había ordenado y no pudieron amortiguar la caída.

Sintió un par de manos girándolo con rapidez y abrió los ojos asustado, sus manos, sus labios, su lengua, sus piernas, su cuerpo entero se sentía pesado, las manos de Gael sobre sus brazos se sintieron, sin embargo, como latigazos de dolor, pero la voz no le respondió cuando quiso gritar y quejarse.

—Mierda, Draco —jadeó Mikel buscando un frasco más de la poción que habían creado sobre el escritorio, pues el frasco que Draco había sostenido en un inicio se había quebrado con la caída.

—Apresúrate —pidió Gael y Draco deseó poder decirle que dejara de apretar sus brazos y que dejara de gritar, era como si todos sus sentidos se multiplicaran a mil, escuchaba todo alrededor, el ajetreo sobre el escritorio, los latidos de su corazón aumentando, la respiración de Gael… Todo demasiado fuerte, todo demasiado potente y aterrador… Realmente era aterrador.

—Vamos —dijo Mikel mientras agitaba la varita y hacía levitar su cuerpo, Draco incluso sintió el roce de la magia sobre su espalda como un feroz escozor y sobre todo la imposibilidad de quejarse, de decir que se detuvieran, que no siguieran tocándolo o haciendo ningún movimiento. Se vio pronto trasladado por la sala, veía únicamente el techo y escuchaba los murmullos de Noah y otro chico más, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. El techo cambió de color y pronto su espalda fue azotada, o eso sintió él, contra el colchón, un olor a pino llenó la habitación, pero tampoco era agradable. Manipulación de sentidos, concluyó aún tratando de usar la cabeza fría sobre el terrible pánico que lo había invadido. No lo lograría, lo sabía, había metido la pata.

—Hay que sacarle la camiseta para que esté más cómodo y así ver si es que el veneno avanza —explicó Gael mientras tironeaba de su camiseta, cada uno de los dedos de Gael contra su piel se sentían como hierros ardientes, un grito se ahogaba en su pecho, pero él sabía que no saldría, aquella era una tortura, una horrible tortura. Sintió un aire helado contra su pecho y brazos, una sensación extraña que contrastaba con la de quemaduras, pero igual o peor.

—Pásame el cuchillo… No se me ocurre otra forma de… —jadeó Gael, deseando haber prestado un poco más de atención por si Draco había explicado la forma de aplicarla.

Draco quiso moverse, sabiendo lo horrible y doloroso que sería eso, quiso decirle del hechizo, del mismo que había usado para el veneno, quiso rogar porque no le clavaran un cuchillo en la mano, no cuando él estaba en ese estado, aunque quizá ese dolor provocaría por fin su inconciencia, la mayoría de pacientes estaban inconscientes la mayoría del tiempo antes de morir… _Morir_, mierda, iba a morir por tonto, por un error estúpido. Pero eso no era lo peor, iba a dejar a Harry solo, lo iba a abandonar una vez más. Sintió que todo se iba oscureciendo a su alrededor, luchó con fuerzas por mantener los ojos abiertos…

—¡No! El cuchillo no —exclamó Mikel en el momento en que Gael le levantaba una mano —; hay un hechizo… ¡Demonios!

Gael miró hacia Mikel y luego hacia Draco, que ya había cerrado los ojos, apretó su mano con un poco más de fuerza.

—Draco, despierta, vamos, quédate aquí.

Draco quiso replicar que estaba allí, que lo soltara, que no gritara; también que callaran a los dos chicos detrás de la puerta y sobre todo que se apresuraran con el antídoto. No estaba inconsciente, únicamente lo parecía, seguramente Mikel podría decirlo en cualquier momento, pero no lo estaba, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estarlo. Pero no lo estaba.

—Impregno —susurró Mikel a la vez que agitaba el antídoto contra el brazo derecho de Draco, el lado en que la poción había entrado. Draco sintió ahora la mezcla de frío y calor en su interior; la lucha entre cuchillos calientes abriéndose paso por sus venas y su piel contra la refrescante sensación del antídoto curando.

No supo cuanto más estuvo así, le parecieron años, siglos, tratando de gritar de dolor, de removerse, de pedir ayuda, de decir cuánto lamentaba haber hecho tremenda estupidez. Escuchaba aún con demasiada intensidad los pasos de alguien alrededor en el cuarto y la respiración agitada de otra persona más al lado opuesto, murmullos y palabras sueltas en el pasillo y rogó nuevamente por caer inconsciente; hasta que escuchó la inconfundible voz de Harry y deseó poder mirarlo, seguro de que eso le daría fuerzas, trató de imaginarse su mirada cálida, su sonrisa, pero no pudo, era como si ese pedazo de su memoria hubiese sido arrancado de su mente.

—¿Quién demonios…?

—Fue el solo —interrumpió Mikel sujetándolo de un brazo para evitar que siguiera avanzando hacia la cama donde un pálido Draco sudaba, con unas cuantas pequeñas heridas sobre el pecho y el brazo derecho.

—¿Qué? —jadeó incrédulamente Harry, había vuelto temprano de donde Andrómeda, en parte preocupado por cómo le iría a Draco y por si es que necesitaba ayuda; en cuanto había entrado al departamento de Mikel, Noah y Joseph, un amigo más, lo habían mirado asustados, Noah solo le había señalado con una mano temblorosa la habitación principal, había corrido hacia allá para encontrarse con ese espectáculo.

—Él… nosotros no quisimos dejar que lo hiciera, no nos dimos cuenta como… —masculló Gael sin apartar la vista de Draco.

—No…

—Dijo que necesitaba saber más del veneno y sus efectos, que el antídoto era seguro; incluso realizó algunos simulacros, parecía funcionar muy bien, pero aún así nosotros no íbamos a dejar que lo hiciera, forcejeamos y de pronto, en un descuido… él simplemente… ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sabemos si está funcionando…

Harry caminó lentamente hacia la cama, sintiendo sus piernas temblar en cada paso, se dejó caer a un lado y pasó una mano temblorosa por la frente sudada, apartando el cabello del rostro, se sentía caliente, demasiado caliente.

—Debe haber algo que le puedan dar… —dijo con voz suplicante hacia Mikel que negó con la cabeza.

—Le dimos el antídoto… yo he visto algunos casos, lleva más de una hora así, en otras circunstancias ya hubiera empezado a sangrar y…

—El antídoto puede estar haciendo efecto —comentó Gael, parecía como si se estuviera tratando de convencer a él mismo.

Draco sintió la mano de Harry sobre su frente y trató de chillar, aquello se sentía como una gran presión sobre él, como si le quisiera aplastar el cráneo hasta destrozarlo, nunca pensó que alguna vez trataría de rechazar una simple caricia de Harry. Escuchó su respiración agitada, casi hasta podía oír su corazón latir con fuerza, escuchó la desesperación en su voz y se sintió peor, había prometido no hacerlo sufrir más, sin embargo no había cumplido, probablemente moriría y lo dejaría solo.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Draco, no parecía sufrir, espero que no lo hiciera, mientras su mente se repetía una y otra vez que todo funcionaría, que tenía que funcionar, que tenía que ser así, que Draco no sería capaz de dejarlo, no otra vez.

Fueron dos horas muy largas para todos; Draco sintiendo su cuerpo luchar, siendo conciente por primera vez de la sangre recorriendo sus venas, de su corazón bombeando, de sus pulmones aspirando y expulsando el aire mientras las sensaciones de ardor y quemazón iban desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando a su paso finalmente una frescura tan necesitada como curativa.

Harry, Gael y Mikel permanecieron allí, caminando de un lado a otro, mirando el cuerpo de Draco, tocando su frente y viendo como las cortadas pequeñas desaparecían sin dejar marca alguna, como las manchas de sangre se iban secando.

Finalmente Draco sintió una gran oleada de aire entrar a sus pulmones con fuerza a la vez que los ruidos se apagaban, que todo dejaba de doler, de latir, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad de un solo golpe, como un gran impulso de energía, no supo como pero su cuerpo se tensó por completo y se sentó de golpe, a la vez que abría los ojos y respiraba profundamente, casi como si hubiera contenido el aire durante mucho tiempo.

La reacción de Draco los tomó por sorpresa, los tres miraron con los ojos abiertos y conteniendo el aliento mientras Draco apoyaba las manos en el colchón y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, por un instante ninguno se movió, mirando con temor a Draco, que tardó un poco más en levantar la vista.

—Dios mío —jadeó finalmente Gael tapándose la boca con una mano.

—Draco… ¿estás…? —tanteó Mikel sin atreverse a formular completa la pregunta.

—Bien —respondió Draco con voz ronca, mirando hacia Harry que no se había movido ni dicho nada, sus ojos verdes pasaron del alivio a la rabia absoluta, una superior a todas las que había visto antes, una que lo atemorizaba más de lo que jamás había imaginado siquiera —. Estoy bien… Harry en serio no… —no terminó de hablar, Harry dio tres pasos largos hacia él e hizo lo que Draco jamás había imaginado que podía hacer, le dio una bofetada, una fuerte bofetada que le quemó la mejilla y que lo hizo voltear el rostro. Ni siquiera reaccionó a tocarse la mejilla o a levantar la vista de vuelta.

—Estúpido —siseó Harry con rabia antes de darse la vuelta, abrir la puerta con fuerza y salir de la habitación con grandes pasos y sin cruzar mirada o palabra alguna con Noah o Joseph, que aún esperaban cerca de la puerta.

Se metió a la chimenea y gritó:

—Doce de Grinmauld Place.

En cuanto cayó en el frío piso de la sala no se preocupó por levantarse, simplemente se aovilló un poco más, abrazándose con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar, por el miedo de perderlo, por la rabia que sentía, por la culpabilidad de haberlo golpeado… Eran demasiadas emociones en su pecho como para seguir conteniéndolas.

*****

Draco sentía su mejilla quemar, era la única sensación que percibía su cuerpo en ese momento, todo lo demás parecía haber quedado anulado, solo el calor y el ardor en su mejilla, muestra inconfundible de su vergüenza, de la vergüenza que sentía y, aunque no podía creer que fuera de esa manera, la vergüenza no era porque Harry le hubiera dado una bofetada o insultado delante de Gael y de Mikel, porque hubiera osado ponerle una mano encima; era porque había leído en los ojos de Harry cuanto lo había hecho sufrir en el tiempo que había pasado bajo los efectos de la poción, porque Harry estaba furioso por su estupidez, decepcionado por su proceder, porque Harry tenía razón, era un idiota.

—Draco —llamó suavemente Gael acercándose a él con lentitud, miró a Mikel interrogantemente y este se encogió de hombros —. Necesitas… ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

Draco suspiró, sabía que sus mejillas estaban rojas y que si levantaba el rostro Gael y Mikel verían su estado.

—Si quieres te podemos dejar solo un momento o ir… ya sabes, por Harry… —masculló Mikel con inusitada timidez, nunca había visto a Harry actuar así, ni siquiera en las constantes peleas que Noah y él habían protagonizado anteriormente.

—No —resolvió Draco al fin levantando la vista y tratando de controlarse, —. Necesito… dos favores; una pluma y un pergamino y que vayan por Alba. Necesito mandar un mensaje y además tomar unas notas.

—Pero… —Gael le puso las manos sobre el pecho, evitando que se moviera, en el momento en que el ya se intentaba levantar.

—¿Qué?

—Supongo que te debes sentir bien y quieres ir tras Harry pero… ¿no deberías descansar al menos un momento?

—No —respondió Draco empujando las manos de Gael con algo de fuerza, —. No iré tras Harry y no necesito descansar, debo agregarle algo a la poción original y calibrarla para un efecto más del veneno que no habíamos tomado en cuenta… La tendré lista en solo una hora y luego la podremos llevar a San Mungo para que estén listos para esta noche.

—Debemos patentarla —opinó Gael ayudando a Draco finalmente a ponerse en pie mientras Mikel le alcanzaba una camiseta. En la puerta Noah y Joseph lo miraban con una mezcla de terror y admiración.

—Sí, esa es buena idea, creo que podemos poner la idea en una hora a lo mucho, ya tengo toda la documentación lista.

—¿Cuánta cantidad de poción tenemos para… —Mikel, que había corrido a sostener el brazo de Draco para ayudarlo a caminar se detuvo abruptamente cuando Draco tiró de su brazo y lo miró enfurecido.

—No estoy inválido y en serio, después de lo que he pasado no hay nada que me agrade más que estar de pie y caminando.

—¿Pasado? ¿Tú…? ¿Se siente dolor? —preguntó temeroso Gael, caminando a su lado, listo para sostenerlo en caso de que el chico cayera.

—No lo pienses, vamos que tenemos que ponernos a esto —contestó Draco tratando de controlar los pequeños temblores de su cuerpo, se sentía algo débil, como si hubiera sido sometido a un excesivo esfuerzo, pero se mantuvo lo más firme que pudo hasta que llegó al estudio, se apoyó en la mesa en el momento en que Alba llegaba volando. Gael y Mikel lo seguían mirando con esa mirada tan extraña y quiso pedirles que no lo hicieran, que no lo miraran como si es que hubiera muerto y resucitado, no lo había hecho, casi, casi había muerto, o eso había sentido, pero estaba bien y necesitaba tener la mente un poco clara al menos para poder completar el trabajo.

—Sería bueno hacerte un examen… ya sabes, para verificar que estas realmente sano y…

—¿Lo puedes hacer mientras tomo notas?

—Claro —contestó Mikel mirándolo asombrado, realmente había pensado que tendría que pelear un poco para poder obligarlo a examinarse.

Draco asintió, tomó un pergamino y humedeció la pluma en el tintero, por un segundo o dos se quedó quieto, pensando qué decir, qué escribir, cómo demostrarle a Harry que estaba arrepentido y que le daría el tiempo y el espacio suficiente para que lo perdonara… finalmente suspiró y escribió una única palabra, luego ató el pergamino en la pata de Alba.

—Vamos, lechuza traumada, ya sabes a donde —pidió mientras Gael abría la ventana para dejarla salir, Draco observó como se alejaba un poco hasta que sintió la primera corriente de magia correr por su espalda, se giró sobresaltado.

—Lo siento, necesito asegurarme —masculló Mikel, Draco gruñó y se puso a escribir frenéticamente en los pergaminos, relatando los síntomas y uno de los efectos del veneno que no habían tomado en cuenta por no haber recibido antes ningún testimonio.

Draco trató de moverse lo menos posible para no fastidiar el examen que Mikel realizaba mientras calculaba las cantidades que requeriría de ingredientes extra.

—Pásame es frasco de allí y ese otro —señaló hacia uno de los estantes y hacia otra de las sillas.

—¿Eléboro y ópalo? ¿Prepararas un filtro de paz?

—No, aunque algo por el estilo —explicó Draco comenzando a mezclar y sopesando el hecho de que pronto empezaría a necesitar su propio laboratorio, quizá en unos meses más…

—Demonios… ¿No estabas inconciente? —preguntó Mikel mirando hacia sus notas.

—No. No lo estaba —comentó Draco apretando un poco los labios, aún podía recordar exactamente cada uno de los dolores que había sentido y sobre ellos, el pánico. Extrañamente la mejilla donde Harry lo había abofeteado empezó a arderle, como un recordatorio de su estupidez.

—Pero… Tú dijiste que quedaban inconscientes —acusó Gael hacia Mikel que miró hacia Draco con cierto pánico mientras terminaba de leer las notas puestas en el pergamino.

—Ellos parecían inconcientes, tú parecías inconciente.

—Lo sé. Creo que está poción es peor aún que la anterior, durante la anterior no me sentía ni una milésima de mal que con esta….

Noah se cruzó de brazos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y junto a él estaba Joseph, el segundo mirando embelesado todo el despliegue que se armaba dentro del estudio y la forma como los tres chicos trabajaban frenéticamente mientras Noah resoplaba frustrado, ¿cómo se supone que podría rivalizar con ese tal Draco? No encontraría la forma de igualar las cosas que él hacía jamás.

Ladeó la cabeza observando la concentración con que Draco trabajaba, sus manos parecían muy seguras de lo que hacían y sus ojos grises parecían completamente fríos e inalcanzables, como si estuviera en otra dimensión, en un plano superior y lejano al de los demás, ¿qué se suponía que Harry podía ver en alguien así? Harry no era serio, ni tan preocupado por los estudios como ese chico, es más, desde que había vuelto a verlo no se le había visto más por los clubes ni bares… ¿Qué demonios tenía Malfoy que podía "domar" a Harry?

Pensó en Harry por un momento más, en lo enfadado que se había visto al salir, aunque ninguno había podido escuchar lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación, lo más probable es que hubieran terminado peleando… Cuando Harry peleaba con él por lo general se iba a buscar a otro. La mirada de Draco se detuvo en él por una milésima de segundo antes de murmurarle algo al oído a Gael.

—Lo siento, chicos, Draco hará el hechizo de simulación, cerraremos la puerta por un rato —parecía atento, y hasta algo abochornado, mientras caminaba hacia ellos lentamente.

—Se cree mucho con eso de que crea pociones —bufó Noah en voz fuerte, Joseph negó con la cabeza, ambos alejándose del estudio para darle la tranquilidad solicitada a Draco.

—Supongo que necesita tranquilidad…

Noah pensó que si Draco necesitaba tranquilidad seguramente Harry necesitaba consuelo; antes de que decidiese ir algún bar o club podría alcanzarlo y quién sabe… tal vez con un poco de suerte comenzar a recordar viejos tiempos.

—Al número doce de Grinmauld Place —recitó con voz segura entrando a la chimenea. Se sintió tonto cuando luego de un instante chocó con una fuerte muralla de magia y resbaló sobre el piso de Mikel nuevamente; se levantó furioso, limpiando el hollín de sus pantalones costosos y resoplando, se percató un poco tarde de la mirada de Draco, que desde la puerta lo observaba, sus ojos grises lo miraban con suficiencia, incluso, pensó Noah, con burla.

Luego de asegurarse de que Noah no había logrado entrar a casa de Harry (habían puesto las protecciones esa madrugada antes de salir, incluso él tendría que ir en tren si quería llegar esa noche), se metió nuevamente en el estudio, Noah iba muy listo si creía que le dejaría así de libre el camino para acercarse a Harry, y no que no confiara en Harry, pero Noah seguía dándole muy mala espina.

*****

"_Perdóname" _

Harry leyó la nota y acarició la cabeza de Alba, mientras se sentaba mejor en el piso, sus piernas y sus brazos se sentían algo entumecidos y sentía su rostro ligeramente hinchado, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba tirado en el suelo pero sentía que era el momento de levantarse.

Alba ululó suavemente y Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, pequeña, hoy no habrá respuesta —le dijo mientras tendía un brazo para que la lechuza se posara en el. Subió en silencio por las escaleras; Alba, una vez en el segundo piso, extendió las alas y voló hasta un perchero que había en el pasillo donde le gustaba pasar el rato, mirando por la ventana. Harry no le prestó mayor atención mientras se despojaba de la ropa y se metía en la cama. Su cama aún olía a Draco, y era realmente reconfortante poder sentir su aroma. Aún estaba enfadado, enfadado era poco, podían definirlo como rabioso; por la falta completa de criterio de Draco, por haberlos tenido en ascuas durante más de dos horas, por haber hecho tremenda idiotez, aún no comprendía por qué podría haber hecho algo así, sin razón ni motivo, excepto que la vida le importaba tan poco que no le interesaba jugar con ella, no importara a quien lastimara con tal de obtener un logro más.

Cerró los ojos, se sentía extrañamente cansado, agotado, tras haber estado llorando en el piso de la sala, ahora parecía como si el sueño y el letargo lo hubiesen invadido, de la mesa jaló la pequeña nota y la volvió a leer:

"_Perdóname" _

Qué fácil sonaba, pensó Harry con amargura: _"Hey, Harry, olvida las últimas dos horas y treinta y siete minutos que pasaste con el alma en un hilo pensando que me moriría porque se me ocurrió querer saber que pasaba cuando tomabas el veneno"_ Sí, claro, Harry podía ser muy comprensivo en muchas cosas pero ese miedo que había sentido no se lo perdonaría tan fácil.

La habitación se quedó a oscuras, se apretujó aún más dentro de sus cobertores y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

*****

Ya comenzaba a amanecer y Gael y Draco, junto con Noah, Lucka y Ethan estaban sentados en la sala del departamento, frente a ellos una gran cantidad de tazas de café y ceniceros rebalsando de colillas de cigarro; incluso Draco podía ver una gran capa de humo que se levantaba sobre sus cabezas, todos con los ojos irritados y los cuerpos cansados. Draco estaba seguro de haber dormido un poco durante la madrugada, aunque no lo suficiente, sus músculos seguían pareciéndole algo entumecidos y cansados y seguramente requeriría pronto dormir larga y profundamente, pero, al igual que sus "amigos" necesitaba estar al tanto de las noticias que Mikel les iba dando sobre los efectos de la poción y no podría dormir hasta que al menos el chico volviera del turno de la madrugada.

No fue muy fácil coordinar todo; primero Gael tuvo que correr hacia el Ministerio y atrapar al funcionario amigo de Ethan para que le de una patente de último minuto de esa poción, mientras Mikel hablaba con el jefe de investigaciones y el jefe de control de epidemias de San Mungo, convenciéndolos de probar la nueva poción, al inicio no se vieron muy seguros de querer probar algo desconocido, aunque Mikel, pensándolo con la cabeza fría, no comprendía su negativa, ¿qué era lo peor que hubiera podido pasar? ¿Qué murieran?; si eso ya estaba pasando, entonces no había nada peor que temer; no fue hasta que Gael llegó con la patente (literalmente, sin que la tinta se hubiera secado) que ellos aceptaron tomar en cuenta la poción, cuando leyeron que el que la había creado efectivamente era "El fabricante de pociones" estuvieron mucho más convencidos de revisar a fondo el gran manuscrito de los estudios de Draco.

Draco hubiera deseado que Harry estuviera allí, con él, cuando Mikel les dijo que había llegado una mujer de mediana edad, con los claros síntomas de haber sido envenenada y que le aplicarían el antídoto que habían creado, o cuando empezaron a llegar más casos y varios medimagos tuvieron que trasladarse hacia las casas porque no había forma de traer a tantos pacientes hasta el hospital. Por suerte Draco había dejado en claro que no era nada contagioso, pues en un inicio muchos medimagos temían por algún contagio (un rumor más regado por la MACH); deseó que Harry estuviera sentado a su lado, tomando su mano mientras esperaban a que las tres horas necesarias para que la poción funcionasen pasaran, y poder abrazarlo y suspirar aliviado mientras llegaban los informes de los primeros pacientes despertando. Le hubiera encantado, pero Harry no estaba allí, no había contestado a la lechuza ni había aparecido y temía intentar meterse por la red flú porque tal vez Noah no sería el único bloqueado para entrar.

Ya estaba claro cuando alguien lo agitó, era Mikel, Draco parpadeó confundido, ¿en qué momento se había quedado dormido? Se enderezó lo más rápido que pudo, pero un pequeño mareo en la cabeza lo hizo caer nuevamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Mikel —, pensé que mejor era que durmieras en la cama…la del cuarto de invitados, en lugar del sofá.

—No —Draco se estiró, el mareo ya había remitido pero aún la espalda le dolía bastante, no debía haberse dormido allí —. Debo salir…

—No creo que sea buena idea… ¿Irás a…?

—Tengo cosas que hacer —respondió Draco cortante, no le gustaba que los demás se enteren de las cosas que hacía o pensaba.

—De acuerdo… aunque deberías llevar un abrigo, pronto anochecerá y no sería bueno para…

—¿Anochecerá? —interrumpió Draco mirando hacia el reloj que se encontraba sobre una de las mesas del lado de los libreros y sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies —Cinco de la tarde…

—Te tratamos de despertar antes, pero no querías moverte y Gael dijo que no te agradaría que te levitara y llevara a la cama así que te dejamos aquí, pero ya se está haciendo tarde y pensé que te haría daño seguir durmiendo en el sofá y sin haber probado nada durante todo el día además, así que aproveché que Gael ha salido a comprar comida para despertarte sin que me diga nada.

—¿Gael no está? —preguntó extrañado Draco, desde que había llegado allí, casi cinco o seis días atrás, ya hasta había perdido la ilación de eso incluso, Gael siempre había estado cerca.

—Nosotros también nos dormimos…

—Ya… Y supongo que no llegó ninguna lechuza mientras dormía —preguntó ya sin ánimo y dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Harry entraba a la Academia a las cuatro, ya eran más de las cinco, Harry se había ido, por dos semanas a estudiar y no había podido verlo ni pedirle perdón en persona. De pronto se sintió mucho más enfermo.

—Lo siento —contestó Mikel en voz baja.

Gael apareció minutos después, con una gran cantidad de bolsas, resoplando un poco y diciendo que la calle estaba más calurosa de lo que pensaba.

—¡Me alegra que al fin estés despierto! —dijo hacia Draco, sentándose junto a él y mirándolo fijamente, como queriendo verificar si realmente estaba bien.

—Pues yo preferiría que me hubieran despertado más temprano —se siguió quejando Draco, había olvidado cuánto le gustaba quejarse.

—Ya… no seas quisquilloso, date un baño y luego podremos cenar y celebrar.

—No tengo ganas de cenar ni de celebrar —resopló Draco poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la habitación donde dormía, o debería dormir, realmente si necesitaba un baño, no era posible que no se hubiera duchado desde la noche anterior.

—Oh, sí que celebraremos… aunque Harry haya tenido que volver a la Academia, luego podrás celebrar con él —dijo Mikel mientras Draco lo ignoraba y seguía avanzando por el pasillo no queriendo pensar aún en que faltarán dos semanas para que pudiera ver a Harry y lo mucho que le dolía que se hubiera ido enojado —; después de todo, no todos los días obtienes los titulares.

—¿Titulares? —preguntó Draco girando rápidamente y mirando hacia Mikel, que estaba junto a Gael, ambos sonreían ampliamente.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

**ilean  
**-------------------

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando y te haya dejado enganchada… Por lo pronto estoy tratando de actualizar lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Un beso y que estés bien.  
-------------------

**María  
**-------------------  
Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario… supongo que el que los gays del fic no se junten y hagan algo por defenderse, o no tanto como deberían, va porque en realidad todos tienen miedo de salir y dar la cara, ni siquiera saben en quién confiar y en quién no, peor ahora con todos los ataques.

Si todos viviéramos como Ron piensa, seríamos una sociedad más pacífica…

Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando…

Sobre Ron y Hermione, sip, ellos deben ayudar, no te preocupes que no les quitaré el protagonismo, ahora están un poco fuera, pero no será siempre así.

Un beso y que estés bien

-------------------

**Nancy**

Hola… Gracias por tu comentario… pues sí, es el mundo en el que vivimos, algunos se creen con derecho a decirle a los demás como vivir su vida…

Ya viste que pasó con lo que Noah le dijo a Draco, y creo que ahora es él el que está en problemas con Harry…

Un beso y gracias por tu comentario…

-------------------

**dospiesizquierdos  
**-------------------

Hola

Gracias por tu comentario… me alegra que la historia te esté gustando y que te alegre los días de trabajo largos y pesados, a mí me pasa lo mismo con sus comentarios.

Noah, pobre, está herido y dolido, pero no crean que es malo, malo como los villanos, solo necesita madurar un poco.

¡Me acabas de hacer acordar de ese fic! En la oscuridad *En este punto me sonrojo* Tengo el capítulo para betear desde hace días y se me había olvidado por completo.

Le diré a la autora de tu comentario, de todas maneras, y acompañado de mis disculpas porque creo que como no envío el beteo, la historia no avanza… Me pongo a eso ahora mismo jejeje..

Un beso y que estés bien  
-------------------

**Naravet  
**-------------------  
Hola!

Que bien que te esté gustando la historia, la MACH da miedo, es cierto, pero ya les pararemos la mano en algún momento.

¿Te gusta Harry? Gracias XD, me alegra, y eso que por épocas no les cae bien, sobre todo cuando anda de juerga en juerga, pero como dices, una persona no es completamente buena o santa, así que este personaje tampoco. Ah… mi Draco, me alegra que también convenza

Besos y que estés bien

-------------------

**Shadow Lestrange  
**-------------------  
Hola!

Gracias por tu comentario… pues no todo es felicidad, sino no hay historia jejeje… pero ya has visto como se dieron las cosas entre Harry y Draco… sabes que ambos tienen caracteres difíciles y cada uno tiene algunos defectos y no pueden vivir eternamente en paz, pero eso no quita que se amen XD

Ah… sip, lo que encontré en Internet, me hizo sentir mal saber que de verdad hay gente así.

¡Que bien que Ginny se haya roto un par de huesos! Además que su vida no es tan bella jejeje

Un beso y que estés bien…  
-------------------

**Cindy  
**-------------------

Hola

Gracias por tu comentario, mejor de mi dedito XD

Pues si no era Noah, a alguien se le iba a escapar pronto algo al respecto, aunque Harry debió decirle a Draco lo que pasó, Draco no tiene derecho a estar celoso (recordemos a Axel) pero sí a enojarse porque no se lo dijo antes, al fin ya hicieron las paces por eso… ahora veremos que pasa con ellos en el siguiente capítulo y se les acabó el fin de semana… una pena porque estuvieron en otras cosas en lugar de pasarla juntos…

Un beso y que estés bien  
-------------------

**ise  
**-------------------

Hola

Gracias por tu comentario… ya viste que Noah no los logró separar… aunque las cosas no terminaron bien entre ellos este fin de semana…

Mikel y Gael, que bien que te gusten, yo los quiero mucho, los cree para estar juntos XD

Besos y que estés bien  
-------------------

*

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer…

Ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿quién apoya a Draco y quién apoya a Harry? Sé que no les agrada que las deje en ascuas, pero ya veremos el viernes que es lo que pasa entre ellos y cómo se resuelven las cosas. Draco ya logró parar a la MACH de nuevo… ¿creen que ellos harán algo más?

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo:

"Resentimientos que crecen"

Mientras yo me despido, recordándoles cuánto amo recibir sus comentarios y lo mucho que me hacen sonreír.

Besos y que tengan lindo día/noche.

Zafy


	37. L 3: C 37: RESENTIMIENTOS QUE CRECEN

Hola a todos…

Ya estoy aquí, con un nuevo capítulo, tenemos algo larguito hoy, espero que lo disfruten.

La **advertencia** de hoy: **Maltrato y violencia. **

Ahora sí, no los demoro más, a leer:

**

* * *

  
**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: "CAMINOS"**

**CAPÍTULO 37: "RESENTIMIENTOS QUE CRECEN"**

**

* * *

  
**

El odio es la venganza de un cobarde intimidado.

George Bernard Shaw (1856-1950)

Escritor irlandés.

* * *

_Londres, abril del 2002_

Harry se dejó abrazar por Joel y Simak, mientras los tres, cargando sus pesadas mochilas, caminaban hacia la entrada de la academia; ya estaba acostumbrado a sonreír aunque no se sintiera con muchas ganas de hacerlo así que no le costó trabajo el parecer contento y animado mientras los tres seguían avanzando, escuchando acerca de la chica encantadora que Joel había conocido el fin de semana en uno de los bares más exclusivos de Londres mágico.

En la entrada, luego de la revisión habitual se encontraron con Violet, que venía extrañamente sola, sin el grupo de siempre, y para fastidio de Harry, se les unió durante el tramo hacia los dormitorios, parloteando acerca de lo bien que la habían pasado el viernes y lo triste que se había puesto porque él no había ido, trató de sacarle información acerca de los motivos para su ausencia pero, aunque sabía como sonreír y fingir ante los demás, no estaba de humor para pretender corresponder al coqueteo de la chica, así que se limitó a ignorarla por el resto del camino.

—Esa chica con la que sales debe estar muy buena… para que ignores a Violet —le dijo Simak en cuanto llegaron a su habitación.

—Violet no está tan buena —opinó Harry pensando en que su definición de "buena" distaba mucho de pechos grandes y cinturas estrechas, es más, sería bueno y no buena, ¡y claro que Draco estaba bueno!; medio loco e imprudente por hacer _esas_ cosas, pero más que bueno al fin y al cabo. Suspiró cansado, no se había acercado a la casa de Mikel ni había tratado de contactarlo durante el domingo, esperando que Draco fuera el que lo buscara, incluso había abierto la chimenea en cuanto había despertado, pero nada había pasado luego de esa nota, sabía que tal vez debía haberla contestado, decirle que ya no estaba tan enfadado y que además sentía mucho el haberlo insultado y abofeteado, aunque en el fondo esperaba que Draco mostrara más interés; tal vez estaba muy ocupado con la poción y la fabricación de más dosis, sobre todo luego del gran titular de "Londres hoy" y de "El Profeta".

—Sí que lo está —dijo Joel, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —, aunque claro, hay mejores y menos problemáticas, sobre todo si consideras que su ex te partiría la cara de enterarse que te has metido con ella.

—Buen punto, una razón más para no andar siquiera hablándole, al fin no dice nada productivo, si no está hablando de fiestas, habla de su tío el auror, la verdad que hasta me aburre…

—¿Quién te aburre? —preguntó Norman entrando a la habitación.

—Violet —respondieron a la vez Simak y Joel. Norman soltó una carcajada.

—Me la encontré abajo, dice que Harry parece preocupado…

—Sí, por mantenerla alejada —bufó Harry deshaciéndose de la camiseta y las botas para meterse a tomar un baño antes de la cena. Se preguntó una vez más si es que no sería buena idea el escribirle a Draco.

*****

"_**FABRICANTE DE POCIONES AL RESCATE"**_

_Tras la terrible infección que aquejaba a los homosexuales del mundo mágico, la madrugada de ayer se pudieron contar al fin con los primeros pacientes recuperados y salvados de tan, según nos explican, terrible agonía. _

_Al parecer el mundo mágico tiene un nuevo aliado en cuanto a la fabricación de pociones se refiere, por normas del Ministerio un fabricante de pociones puede mantener oculta su identidad por diversas razones, ajenas a nuestra comprensión, como es el caso de este sujeto: se hace llamar "El Fabricante de Pociones", registrado como estudiante aún no graduado pero que ya tiene en su haber cuatro pociones originales patentadas, la tercera de ellas fue al parecer una para ayudar a los efectos de un veneno similar al que aqueja ahora a los homosexuales, pero que no había sido comunicado a la población; y la cuarta es la que ha logrado detener el avance de víctimas la madrugada pasada. De cincuenta y cuatro casos tratados la madrugada pasada todos lograron sobrevivir; ahora estos pacientes están mucho más que agradecidos con este interesante sujeto. _

_Se dice que, según la MACH, la homosexualidad puede ser tratada y no es un estado natural, sino una mala costumbre y que este tipo de afecciones son comunes por su comportamiento tan promiscuo, sin embargo, lo que se creía hasta la noche de ayer era una infección causada por un virus es, según los estudios y notas entregadas por "El Fabricante de Pociones", un veneno administrado con toda la premeditación del caso. _

_En las páginas 4 y 5 puede encontrar un gran informe acerca de los síntomas y los pasos que el veneno sigue para acabar con la vida del mago o bruja envenenado, así como la forma en que la poción actúa, incluso, luego de comprobar que el afectado sufría increíbles y horribles dolores durante todo el tiempo que duraba el veneno en el organismo, nuestro fabricante ha incluido algunos ingredientes que ayudan a soportar ese dolor… _

Tony dejó sobre la mesa el diario, con el ceño fruncido y mirando con enojo al profesor Garfunkel, antes de tomar el segundo diario.

"_**SALVAN 54 VIDAS DURANTE LA MADRUGADA"**_

_Una novedosa poción, creada por un chico que aún no termina la universidad y que se hace llamar "El Fabricante de Pociones" logra anular los efectos del veneno que estaba siendo aplicado a la población que sufre de homosexualidad…_

—Ese mocoso… —masculló el profesor Garfunkel, Ginny trató de no lucir muy satisfecha de sí misma, ojala y ahora pudieran por fin tomarse las cosas en serio y deshacerse de Malfoy mientras ella se abocaba a reconquistar a Harry.

—Lo cierto es que hemos invertido mucho oro en las dos pociones que nos dio y en ambos casos todo ha sido desbaratado demasiado pronto —comentó Tony con voz seria mientras dejaba el segundo diario sobre la mesa, Ginny se puso en alerta, ese tono…

—No han sido desbaratados lo suficientemente rápido, pues creo que hemos contado muchas víctimas —se defendió el profesor —. Y podemos seguir investigando…

—Creo que ya no necesitamos más investigaciones, no para luego ser detenidos por este desviado, tiene que aceptar que es muy listo, apenas tuvo cuatro días para encontrar el antídoto.

—Exijo que se haga una investigación, esta poción era diferente, nos tomó meses idearla, dejar todo cubierto y no era un solo antídoto el que debía hallar, ni siquiera sabemos como consiguió averiguar que causaba ese tipo de dolor… Alguien está vendiendo nuestros secretos.

—No creo que nadie aquí venda nada —opinó Ginny apoyando a Tony —. Simplemente lo logró superar, una vez más.

—No, podemos seguir…

—No vamos a requerir más pociones, estoy harto de las pociones. Por lo pronto tendremos que desaparecer un poco, no podemos arriesgarnos a que aten cabos y lleguen a nosotros.

—Pero Tony, no dejaremos de…

—No lo haremos, Ginny, por supuesto que no —interrumpió Tony —debemos tomar otras medidas… Atacaremos directamente, es hora de que el mundo entre ya en razón y si no lo hacen por las buenas, lo harán por las malas; pero hay que hacerlo de manera inteligente.

Ginny sonrió contenta, al fin un poco más de acción.

*****

Mikel, Gael y Draco bebían cómodamente sentados en los sillones de la sala del apartamento de Mikel, después de lo que había sido una excesiva pero bien recibida comida, por suerte ya nadie más había ido esa noche y los tres pudieron conversar un poco más relajados, aunque Draco no se sentía del todo cómodo, aún su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en pensar en Harry y en lo lejos que se sentía de él.

Draco les había relatado durante la comida cómo se había sentido con la poción y los pormenores de los ingredientes, le agradaba que tanto Gael como Mikel pudieran seguir su conversación.

—Lo cierto es que el jefe me está mirando muy raro desde que empezaron los ataques a gays —comentó Mikel tomando un nuevo sorbo de su copa de vino.

—¿Raro?

—Se lo huele… ya sabes, mi obsesión, tanto la primera vez como esta, por tratar de encontrar quién haga las curas y por seguir los casos de cerca…

—Ah… ¿Él no sabes que tú…?

—No —Draco juró percibir algo de vergüenza en su voz —. No me permitirían seguir si es que se enteran.

—Lo cual es injusto —aportó Gael que lucía ligeramente ebrio, Draco quiso advertirle, pero desistió ante la presencia de su novio, ahora era Mikel el que se tendría que encargar de un borracho Gael, si es que pasaba, claro —; se llama discriminación, en mi país no permiten que haya discriminación.

—Ah… sí —suspiró Mikel —, el país de las oportunidades ¿no?

—Por supuesto —dijo Gael levantando la copa para brindar.

—¿En verdad te echarían solo por ser gay?

—Sí, está catalogado como comportamiento inadecuado y peligroso.

—¿Peligroso? —jadeó Draco —, ¿cómo demonios va ser peligroso? Entiendo que tienen ideas muy cerradas por nuestro comportamiento, pero… ¿peligroso?, es decir eres gay, no un violador, o un asesino.

—Expliquémoslo al resto del mundo —resopló Mikel y Draco leyó la amargura en sus palabras, él lo comprendía muy bien… demasiado bien, lamentablemente.

—No sería mala idea —aportó Gael, de pronto más serio —, los grandes cambios empiezan con un solo paso, así que quién sabe, tal vez seamos nosotros los que demos ese pequeño paso.

—Creo que ya bebiste demasiado, _cariño_ —bromeó Mikel quitándole la copa de la mano y dándole un profundo beso, Draco se obligó a no mirar y a no pensar en lo ansioso que estaba de darle un beso así a Harry.

—Gael tiene razón —opinó Draco en cuanto sus amigos se separaron —, es decir, la MACH está provocando que la gente se fije más en los gays, si siguen atacándonos de esa manera la gente empezara a notar que es injusto y que no tenemos nada de malo.

—O pueden darles la razón y querer quemarnos vivos… Nunca debes subestimar la reacción de las masas —dijo Mikel.

—Pueden quemar vivos a los de la MACH, que dicho sea de paso se la están llevando muy tranquilos, es obvio que ellos han sido los culpables en ambos casos, sin contar los diversos ataques de los que nadie habla y nadie les dice nada, ni siquiera lo insinúan, o investigan, y no es justo.

—¿Saben? Nosotros, los gay estamos muy separados, es decir, nos conocemos porque nos escondimos en la misma discoteca o cosas así, pero estamos muy apartados, todos ocultándose para evitar ser dañados… deberíamos crear algún tipo de lugar para apoyarnos, salir y hacerles frente a todos esos magos puritanos y dejarles en claro que no apestamos —razonó Gael, Draco y Mikel negaron con la cabeza y sonrieron antes de que Mikel se pusiera en pie y arrastrara a Gael con él a la habitación argumentando que efectivamente, ya había tomado demasiado.

Sin saberlo, ese fue el primer pensamiento de algo mucho más grande, aunque les tomó mucho llegar a ese punto…

*****

—¡Legemerins!

Harry se lanzó al piso antes de que el hechizo siquiera lo rozara y se quedó respirando agitadamente, apoyando las manos y piernas en el suelo, atemorizado de que alguien pudiera ver su mente, pero era algo que tendría que pasar eventualmente si es que quería pasar la nueva asignatura, había sido tan descuidado como para no revisar que ahora le tocaba estudiar esos temas que tan poco le gustaban.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Edwin que era con el que estaba practicando, el profesor Van Vleck le dio una mirada preocupada mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—Lo siento… —jadeó Harry poniéndose en pie y mirando hacia el profesor.

—A ver, Potter, ¿o eres realmente patético con esto o es que no estás intentándolo a conciencia? —preguntó el profesor con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo… es decir, ¿puedo hablar con usted a solas? —preguntó aún algo agitado. Frente a él Edwin le dio una mirada interrogante.

Van Vleck arqueó una ceja pero igual le permitió salir del aula, en el pasillo Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de hablar, esperando que el mentir se le diera mejor por estas épocas.

—Hay cosas que no puedo dejar que vean… cosas privadas —explicó levantando una ceja, esperando que el profesor captara el mensaje.

—¿Privadas? Potter, a menos que hayas cometido un crimen…

—¡No! Me refiero a cosas de la guerra y de Voldemort. —_Y de Draco y todos los demás, _pensó preocupado.

—Ah.

—Hice promesas y hay cosas que no he revelado y que no puedo revelar…

—De todas maneras necesitas pasar la asignatura, Potter —dijo el profesor con mirada un poco más profesional —. Estoy seguro que nadie revelará las cosas que vea y que las personas a las que hiciste las promesas entenderán que…

—No puedo, es muy complicado de explicar.

—Si no apruebas no podrás pasar el semestre —rebatió el profesor cruzándose de brazos, Harry resopló, tratando de encontrar alguna salida.

—El examen es en tres semanas, prometo estar listo, pero no puedo practicar aquí.

—Es muy osado de tu parte creer que cambiaremos las reglas por ti.

—Nunca he pedido que las cambien por mí, solo es una concesión, de todas maneras haré el examen y si no lo hago bien me podrá reprobar.

El profesor Van Vleck pareció meditarlo por un momento hasta que finalmente asintió algo enfadado.

—De acuerdo, pero tomarás notas y verás como se realizan las prácticas.

*****

La tarde siguiente, luego de las clases, Draco por fin volvió a su habitación, todo estaba tal como lo había dejado y se sintió algo raro estando tan solo nuevamente después de haber estado una semana en casa de Mikel, rodeado de chicos que iban y venían.

Durante la noche Mikel se puso en contacto con él nuevamente; San Mungo tenía una oferta que hacer y querían conocerlo, pero Draco seguía creyendo necesario no revelar su nombre, no necesitaba tener problemas ni menos que la gente se fije que él, que supieran que el mortífago ahora fabricaba pociones.

Mikel se notó comprensivo con él pese a que no estaba de acuerdo con su actitud y luego de conversar durante mucho rato decidieron que él mismo se encargaría de representarlo.

A la mañana siguiente el chico trajo consigo una carta con una oferta por demás interesante, Draco lamentó nuevamente no tener a Harry a su lado y en su lugar se sentó con Gael, que era el que lo ayudaba a fabricar las pociones, a estudiar la propuesta, entre los dos prepararon la respuesta con la contra oferta y antes del anochecer enviaron una lechuza al jefe de investigación de San Mungo, pidiendo más oro y asegurando tener los primeros lotes en el tiempo especificado.

"_No solo se trata de hacer pociones para la gripa o para la alergia, también nos piden investigar y nos aseguran participación en los casos extraños"_ le había escrito Draco a Harry esa noche, luego de enviar la contrapropuesta a San Mungo y de que Gael se marchara.

También le había pedido perdón una vez más por haber probado el veneno y aunque él seguía pensando que tenía un punto válido, no lo mencionó, pues no quería iniciar una discusión a distancia. Le contó también como el sábado en la madrugada todos se quedaron despiertos comprobando los efectos del antídoto en los pacientes y como él había estado en pie hasta después del amanecer, con la firme idea de buscarlo, pero que comprendiera que como tenía que emprender el viaje en tren por no poder aparecerse, había querido esperar un par de horas más y que se había quedado dormido, que se sentía muy culpable y muy mal por no haberlo visto antes de que se fuera a la Academia de aurores y que ya lo extrañaba demasiado.

Cuando se durmió esa noche, luego de terminar de diagramar cual sería su método de trabajo y calcular sus horarios si es que San Mungo aceptaba la oferta, se sentía inquieto y nervioso, esperando por la respuesta de Harry; nunca habría pensado que ellos dos se pelearían de esa manera sobre todo por la forma como Harry siempre trataba de llevar la fiesta en paz incluso en la escuela, siempre daba su brazo a torcer y él dejaba las cosas pasar, de tal manera que una discusión no duraba más de un par de horas, nunca creyó que ellos tendrían tiempos en los que se pelearían hasta el punto de no hablarse por varios días.

*****

Pese a todo sonrió, no podía negar que el recibir la carta de Draco lo había hecho sentir mucho mejor, sobre todo después de lo malo que había ido el día, siendo mirado de mala manera por sus compañeros, sobre todo por el grupo de Dashiell, que se burlaban de él por tener miedo y no querer intentar siquiera que alguien se meta en su mente.

"¿Qué pasa, Potter, miedo de que vean que en realidad no fuiste tan heroico durante la guerra?" había preguntado Sebastián con burla aquella tarde luego de las clases, cuando ya todos iban hacia el comedor. Joel y Edwin, que lo acompañaban en ese momento, lo habían sujetado para detenerlo, pues Harry se sentía demasiado irritado como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de romperle la cara al tipo.

Miró hacia el cielo, le gustaba las noches en esa época del año, pues podía ya ver algunas estrellas en el cielo y el clima no era tan frío como para ponerlo azul y congelarlo, tenía consigo la carta de Draco, que había llegado poco antes de que tuviera que ir a cumplir con su guardia, así que, presa de la curiosidad, la había leído durante los primeros minutos de su turno, turno que no terminaría hasta dentro de tres horas. Al menos podría dormir un poco y ya en la mañana se encargaría de contestarle.

Para su total aburrimiento la guardia pasó sin ninguna novedad, ningún ejercicio ni nada que interrumpiera el estar allí de pie vigilando un tonto e imaginario edificio. Le dio la razón a Draco cuando decía que le parecían ridículos y algo crueles muchos de los ejercicios que eran obligados a realizar.

A las tres de la mañana Chris, con los ojos irritados y bostezando sin ningún tipo de pudor, llegó a reemplazarlo, apenas intercambiaron un ligero saludo antes de que Harry caminara hacia su dormitorio, de regreso se encontró con Joel y Violet que tampoco parecían ya tener muchas ganas de hablar.

Cayó inmediatamente en la cama, sabiendo que le quedaban menos de tres horas para descansar antes que empezaran las clases del día siguiente. Desde uno de los escritorios Alba lo miraba reprochadoramente.

—Lo siento, bonita —dijo en voz baja hacia el ave —; mañana contestaré…

Pero a la mañana siguiente se quedó dormido, él y sus demás compañeros fueron despertados por Simak, que regresaba de las guardias, apenas tuvieron tiempo de meterse en las duchas y salir corriendo hacia las clases; se perdieron incluso el desayuno y sintió su estómago rugiendo de hambre mientras el profesor Hulme les llamaba la atención por su pobre desempeño, dejándoles un castigo para la noche, luego de las clases, y haciéndolos demorar en el campo hasta que apenas tuvieron tiempo de entrar al comedor y tomar un par de bollos antes de correr hacia la siguiente clase. Aquella tarde les tocaba la asignatura de Rastreo, la cual fue tan desastrosa como la de ocultación. La profesora Driscol también los hacía entrenar en el campo, haciéndolos seguir rastros de magia y de desapariciones, pero les fue muy difícil no confundir los rastros de "los delincuentes" con los de sus propios compañeros de grupo, así que varias veces Harry se encontró alcanzando a Pritchard o a Emma en lugar de a Dashiell o Elías Vance, que eran a los que tenían que perseguir; se ganaron un discurso más acerca del pobre desempeño que estaban realizando y de lo muy malos aurores que serían si no podían identificar el rastro de la gente de su propio equipo, los hizo practicar hasta que el sol se ocultó y un buen rato más después de eso. Finalmente ella los dejó ir cuando el profesor Hulme fue por ellos para hacerles cumplir su castigo; cuando por fin tuvieron permiso para irse a la cama Harry ya tenía que ir a cumplir su guardia de esa noche, y al llegar a la habitación, a las tres de la mañana, notó que Alba ya se había marchado.

Sintiéndose culpable y sumamente cansado se quedó dormido, reprochándose el no haberle escrito a Draco temprano; solo esperaba que Draco lo entendiera cuando pudiera al fin escribirle.

*****

Draco levantó la vista al escuchar el aleteó ya conocido de Alba, y trató de no parecer desilusionado delante de Gael, que trabajaba con él esa noche.

—¿No trajo carta? —preguntó a pesar de todo Gael, Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No tenía que hacerlo, es decir… no esperaba ninguna —respondió mientras le daba algunos dulces al ave que ululaba suavemente.

—Oh… ¿Harry y tú no…?

—Estaremos bien… —murmuró Draco acariciando la cabeza del ave un momento —, estaremos bien… hay que continuar trabajando, apenas tenemos ya ocho días para completar este lote.

Gael asintió y continuó cortando los ingredientes que Draco le indicaba mientras él agitaba la varita sobre el caldero; distraídamente dio una mirada alrededor, su habitación nunca le había parecido tan pequeña como hasta ese día, cuando habían logrado conseguir los últimos ingredientes que necesitaban para ponerse a trabajar, habían pilas de cajas alrededor de todas las paredes y libros abiertos descuidadamente sobre ellos, incluso la cama estaba con cosas encima.

—Este lugar es un desorden completo —suspiró Draco levantando más el fuego de la hornilla.

—No hay donde meter nada más… —se excusó Gael levantando la vista —. Al final tendrás que conseguir un lugar más grande si es que quieres seguir con esto.

—¡Claro que quiero seguir con esto! —reprochó Draco con el ceño fruncido —, no es un pasatiempo, lo sabes bien.

—Yo no he dicho eso —se defendió Gael, pensando en que la ausencia de Harry ponía a su amigo de muy mal humor —. Además, necesitarás dejar al menos un par de clase en la universidad si es que quieres tener más tiempo libre, recuerda que aún tienes que revisar la carta que te mandaron del Salón de Madame Primpernelle.

—Dijimos que nos lo tomaremos con calma, ahora todos están escribiendo porque saben de la poción que hicimos y…

—Hiciste.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Draco algo desconcertado por la interrupción.

—Tú hiciste la poción, siempre hablas de esto como si nos escribieran a los dos o como si los dos creáramos las pociones, pero lo cierto es que eres solo tú el que lo hace.

—No es cierto, Gael, tú y yo somos un equipo —respondió Draco sintiéndose algo dolido de que Gael no comprendiera toda la ayuda que le brindaba, de que no entendiera que en realidad eran ambos los que estaban logrando todas esas cosas —, tú me ayudaste a analizar las muestras de esta última poción, creas las pociones de perfumes y todo eso que te gusta hacer para venderlas, me ayudaste a conseguir clientes cuando Jocelyn se fue y siempre me estás apoyando…

—Ya, pero tú me pagas por eso, es como un empleo, y aún así, sin ti de nada serviría que consiguiera a toda la comunidad mágica como cliente.

Draco dejó de remover el caldero y suspiró profundamente antes de caminar hasta Gael y mirarlo fijamente, Gael se encogió un poco en su sitio por la mirada tan intensa que le daba su amigo.

—Tú y yo no somos empleador y trabajador, sino socios y creo que ahora, que estamos empezando en serio, debemos dejarlo en claro.

—Pero yo… yo no soy fabricante de pociones curativas, sino de perfumes y demás, yo solo te ayudo mientras termino de estudiar…

—¿Y luego qué harás? ¿Lo has pensado? ¿Regresarás a casa?

—Pues… no, en verdad no estoy muy seguro…

—Vamos, por aquí tengo un par de cervezas —dijo Draco mirando alrededor, estaba seguro de haber traído unas cuantas de su última compra; finalmente las ubicó sobre un estante de libros y jaló a Gael con él hacia el centro de la habitación, el único lugar que estaba libre, y ambos se sentaron a tomar un descanso, uno merecido, siendo ya cerca de media noche y después de haber estado trabajando desde la tarde.

—A ver —empezó Draco luego de darle un sorbo a su cerveza —, sé que no tienen mucho tiempo juntos, y no quiero presionar nada pero, Mikel está aquí, ¿lo dejarás al finalizar las clases?

—¡No! —protestó Gael rápidamente —Él… —desvió la mirada hacia una columna de cajas en precario equilibrio antes de seguir hablando, lo hizo en un susurro —, él dice que se está enamorando de mí…

—Eso es genial, ¿tú no sientes lo mismo?

—Yo… yo ya estoy enamorado de él.

—¿En serio?

Gael se encogió de hombros y no contestó en mucho rato, tanto que Draco pensó que no diría nada más y estaba dispuesto a hablar de la sociedad, aprovechando que el chico tenía muchas más razones para quedarse en Londres.

—Él me ha dicho que puedo vivir con él durante las vacaciones… cómo si ya casi no viviéramos juntos, es decir, siempre estoy en su apartamento… casi nunca me quedo a dormir en el dormitorio, pero debo conservar el dormitorio por la media beca…

—Sí, lo cierto es que tú y él pasan mucho tiempo juntos en su casa.

—Tú y Harry también, cuando él está de permiso siempre está alrededor tuyo… es más, Mikel dice que no lo ha visto aparecer en una discoteca desde diciembre… tú realmente lo tienes muy ocupado.

—Pues… yo no le he dicho que no puede ir a ningún lado —se quejó Draco tratando de convencerse de que él definitivamente no acaparaba a nadie.

—No he dicho eso, supongo que se extrañan, como no se ven dos semanas seguidas…

—En un par de meses terminará eso y él ya no tendrá que quedarse internado en ese sitio.

—Será genial, ¿sabes? Al inicio pensé que era un héroe muy subidito que se alucinaba demasiado, no me caía para nada bien y no me parecía adecuado para ti…

—Sí, parece que es la imagen que proyecta normalmente…

—¿En serio? ¿A ti también te lo pareció cuando lo conociste?

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Gael lo miró con una gran interrogación en el rostro y le costó mucho reponer la compostura antes de hablar de manera que él chico lo entendiera:

—Harry y yo nos hemos "odiado a muerte" desde que nos conocimos, cuando teníamos once años, en la escuela era muy común vernos peleando en los pasillos y todo… es más, cuando pude entrar al equipo de quidditch lo hice para hacerle la competencia… siempre andábamos pendientes el uno del otro para ver de pelear o refregarnos alguna victoria en la cara, incluso estuvimos en bandos separados, una vez casi le lanzó una imperdonable.

—Merlín, ¿una imperdonable, Draco?

—Ya, dije casi y… bueno, de eso no me gusta hablar —dijo poniéndose más serio de pronto, Gael simplemente siguió sonriendo y tratando de aligera la conversación preguntó:

—Entonces… ¿También pensabas que era un tipo creído?

—E insufrible, con ganas de hacerse siempre el héroe… un San Potter…

—Jo, San Potter…

—Ya, pero no se lo digas, no creo que a él le cause gracia ahora.

—¿Y él también te insultaba?

—Demasiado —suspiró Draco dramáticamente —. Supongo que ambos cambiamos en algún punto, recién nos conocimos realmente en el último año…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato más, meditando, hasta que Draco volvió a hablar:

—Como sea, creo que no quieres volver a casa ahora y ya te he dicho que sin tu ayuda no hubiera llegado ni a la mitad de lo que he llegado ahora, es más, si no fuera por ti, estaría muerto…

—No, fue Mikel el que te ayudó.

—Porque tú lo trajiste y ese no es el punto, después de todo; te propongo unirnos, no solo tenemos que hacer pociones curativas, podemos seguir haciendo las pociones de perfumes y todas esas cosas que te gusta hacer, a mí se me dan más o menos bien, aunque me aburren un poco…

—¿Hacías perfumes también?

—Solo para mi madre, pero los copiaba, no sé en realidad crearlos —Draco hizo una mueca de descontento —no puedo imaginar mezclar olores y todo eso que haces…

—Oh… —Gael frunció el ceño, algo desconcertado, cierto que antes habían vendido perfumes y toda una serie de productos creados por él y que Draco se había limitado a seguir sus instrucciones para prepararlos, pero realmente creía que Draco no se inmiscuía por no molestarlo, no porque no supiera realmente crear ese tipo de pociones.

—Anda ¿qué dices?, tú y yo en una sociedad, no sería correcto, ahora que estamos despegando, abocarnos a un solo tipo de pociones. Nos irá bien, ya verás, y además tendrás una excusa para quedarte, así Mikel no se alucinará mucho.

Gael soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Que Mikel no te oiga.

—Ya…

—Supongo que… —Gael jugueteó con un par de dedos sobre el borde de la botella antes de asentir —sería genial, es decir, podríamos hacer muchas más cosas y podemos conseguir más clientes…

—¿Entonces tenemos un trato? —preguntó Draco extendiendo la mano.

—Tenemos un trato —respondió Gael aceptando el apretón de manos.

*****

—Dicen que ha conseguido un par de contratos importantes para San Mungo, varias de las tiendas de pociones lo están tratando de contactar para que trabaje para ellos, ya sabes, creaciones únicas y exclusivas —comentó Ginny hacia el profesor Garfunkel, ambos estaban en el laboratorio de la MACH, donde el profesor, que había conseguido una muestra de la poción de Draco, intentaba verificar los ingredientes que había usado para el antídoto.

—Solo es suerte, está aprovechándose de haberle atinado a esta poción —rumió señalando hacia el caldero —para hacer algo de oro, por el sitio en donde vive seguro que lo necesita. No sé por qué Tony no hace algo bueno de una vez y lo elimina.

—Porque es muy cuidadoso y además de alguna manera ha incrementado las protecciones de su casa, intentamos entrar hace unas noches y no se pudo —explicó Ginny paseando la vista por los estantes llenos de pociones en frascos pequeños, todo el lote que se había quedado del veneno —. Además creemos que no es allí donde trabaja, no lo hemos visto durante varios días.

—No se puede mudar, el contacto en el Ministerio dice que su dirección sigue siendo la misma y que no han encontrado rastros de magia inadecuada en su última visita.

—Tal vez podamos averiguar cuando es su siguiente visita y atraparlo en el camino —sugirió Ginny descuidadamente.

—Tony no lo aprobaría.

—Es que él no entiende en realidad lo que es que a uno le ganen en su propio terreno… que un novato venza a un gran profesor con más de treinta años de experiencia.

—No… él no lo comprende —estuvo de acuerdo el profesor Garfunkel.

*****

No fue sino hasta el quinto día, el viernes, que Harry al fin pudo escribirle a Draco, Alba había vuelto aquella noche, justo cuando Harry terminaba de redactar la carta, mirándolo de manera acusadora.

—Ya, lo sé —suspiró Harry mientras ataba la carta en la pata de Alba —, y seguro que debe estar enfadado… ¿No le puedes decir algo cómo que tuve que escapar para poder escribirle? ¿Qué me encontraste medio muerto de cansancio y que aún así junté lo último que me quedaba de fuerzas para poder contestarle? —Alba ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, seguro, pensó Harry, que preguntándose si es que no se había vuelto loco o algo por el estilo.

—¡Hey, Harry!, Hulme te está buscando —dijo Joel, entrando a la habitación justo cuando Harry miraba como Alba se perdía en el cielo de la madrugada.

—¿A estás horas? ¿Para qué me busca?

—Ni idea, pero mejor apresúrate, ya sabes como se pone de mal humor cuando lo hacen esperar y a mí me toca guardia en el primer turno así que…

—Ya, ya —suspiró Harry tomando su abrigo de la silla, solo por si había hecho algo malo de lo que aún no se enteraba y lo mandaban castigado a los jardines.

Corrió por los pasillos (le encantaba que allí, a diferencia de en la escuela, donde ya hubiera sido sancionado, si se pudiera correr). Esquivó un par de hechizos sencillos y luego por fin pudo estar delante de la puerta de su instructor.

—Adelante —dijo el hombre con voz firme. Harry, innecesariamente, trató de acomodar su cabello y su túnica antes de pasar, el profesor estaba sentado tras su escritorio, con una gran ruma de pergaminos, no parecía nada contento.

—Señor, me dijeron que me buscaba —saludó Harry parándose delante del hombre y tratando de parecer lo menos culpable posible.

—Tengo dos temas que tratar contigo, Potter —contestó el hombre mientras terminaba de firmar un pergamino, el silencio se extendió por un momento más hasta que al parecer terminó con lo que estaba haciendo y agitó la varita de tal forma que los pergaminos desaparecieron. Luego de que el escritorio estuvo desocupado finalmente Hulme levantó la vista hacia él y frunció el ceño.

—Será mejor que te sientes.

"¿Sentarse?" pensó Harry casi con horror, nadie jamás, jamás de los jamases te invitaba a sentarte a menos que pasara algo extremadamente grave.

—Claro, señor, gracias.

—Verá, Potter, sabe muy bien que no soy partidario de los tratos especiales ni las concesiones, no importa si es el grandioso niño que vivió y venció a Voldemort…

—Lo sé, señor.

—Sin embargo esta semana parece ser su semana.

—¿Mi semana?

—El instructor Van Vleck ha hablado conmigo y me ha comentado el problema que tiene en clase con eso de la oclumancia y legerimancia.

—Señor, como ya le expliqué al instructor Van Vleck, hay cosas que no puedo revelar y no pedí ningún trato especial, sólo que deje que yo me encargue de aprender solo para evitar ese tipo de situaciones… asisto a todas sus clases y daré el examen en la fecha programada.

—Sí, eso me ha dicho, aunque no parece muy satisfecho lo acepta y entiende… supongo que también yo —no parecía muy animado por aquella última declaración —. Pero bueno, hablábamos de trato especial…

—Yo no pido trato especial, señor.

—El Ministro ha hablado con el director, al parecer pronto será la fecha conmemorativa de la caída de Voldemort y este año, después de dos años de mantener la celebración en algo pequeño e intimo, se ha decidido que es momento de dar un re impulso a la sociedad, considerando todas las cosas desagradables que han venido ocurriendo estos días con la epidemia de los desviados esos… —Harry sintió enrojecer ligeramente y agradeció más que nunca que aceptaran no someterlo a los entrenamientos de oclumancia —y como es algo lógico, se requiere su presencia en ese acto, así que podremos darle ese día de asueto, para que pueda cumplir con tales compromisos; por supuesto que deberá asistir al evento y luego volver a la Academia, sin ninguna otra parada.

El profesor Hulme parecía algo enfadado, pensó Harry, y supuso que no le habría hecho gracia que le dieran el día libre a un alumno suyo sin tomar en cuenta su opinión. Además, debía ser honesto, los años anteriores casi había pasado por alto aquella "celebración", él nunca había tenido nada que celebrar ese día, nunca celebraría eso como una gran victoria, ni siquiera como una victoria más, eso fue una derrota, fue la madrugada más horrible y espantosa que vivió en su vida, perdió a grandes amigos y definitivamente no sería un momento de celebración nunca en su vida, así pasasen muchos más años.

—Supongo que tiene razón en eso de la semana de las concesiones — comentó Harry tratando de parecer calmado, pero el recordar la guerra, en ese momento, no le había hecho nada bien —. Yo no tengo el más mínimo deseo de participar en esa celebración —trató de no mostrar todo el resentimiento por la simple idea de celebrar algo así.

Hulme negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—En realidad el director está muy interesado en que vaya, ya sabe, luciendo el uniforme de gala de la Academia.

—No pueden obligarme, es decir, esa ceremonia o lo que sea, es algo que no me interesa y algo en lo que definitivamente no quiero participar.

—Como todo en esta Academia, Potter, no es un pedido ni una pregunta, sino una orden, así que prepárese para que la semana que viene pueda ir posar para las fotos junto al Ministro.

—No iré, señor —negó Harry con voz más firme y está vez no le importaba usar sus influencias de héroe de guerra para salirse con la suya.

—Irá, Potter y ahora márchese antes de que lo castigue por desacato y además le haga practicar con sus compañeros oclumancia y legerimancia, como debería ser.

Harry apretó con más fuerza los puños y estaba seguro de que estaba lastimándose, clavándose las uñas tan profundamente sobre las palmas, pero no le importó mucho.

—Permiso, señor —dijo mientras salía de la oficina. En el camino se cruzó con el grupo de Dashiell, que para variar parecían con ganas de burlarse un poco de él, al menos Chris, que durante el último semestre parecía al fin tomar algo de distancia de ellos no estaba cerca.

Harry los ignoró, lo menos que necesitaba era un castigo más y lamentó haber enviado ya la carta a Draco, podría contarle esto también, seguro que no lo podría ayudar, pero al menos sería reconfortante escribírselo, él sí lo entendería.

*****

Y entonces finalmente llegó, Draco tuvo que controlarse todo lo posible para que Gael no notara la ansiedad reflejada en sus manos temblorosas mientras desataba la carta. Ni siquiera le dio una palmadita de cariño a Alba, ni mucho menos un dulce; ante la mirada herida de la pobre ave, que se sentía mucho más que maltratada en las últimas semanas, farfulló una excusa hacia Gael y salió de la habitación, jalando su abrigo en el proceso; se sentó en las escaleras y sacó un cigarro que encendió con uno de esos encendedores que tanta gracia le causaban, suspiró profundamente mientras desenrollaba la carta que tanto, ¡Demonios!, debía admitirlo, que había esperado con tanta ansiedad como con temor.

_Hola D._

_Seguro estás algo enfadado… A qué sí, lo puedo sentir hasta aquí… dirás que disfruto con evitarte e ignorarte, pero no es cierto… no es un plan mío de venganza el no haber contestado y tenerte sin saber nada de mí, pero he tenido unos días horribles en la Academia y de verdad que he estado durmiendo como mínimo a las tres de la mañana para luego ser despertado a las seis, sin contar los serios problemas que tengo con las clases… y no es que quiera excusarme, pero en serio no he podido escribirte antes… ya sé que en el fondo te gusta que te cuente estas cosas para que luego me puedas sacar en cara lo tonto que es, según tú, que estudie esto… pero en fin. Honestamente, tú sabes muy bien que no es que me guste andarme quejando y que además, sobre todas las cosas, siempre te voy a preferir a ti como confidente, sobre todos los demás. _

Draco dio una calada profunda al cigarro y no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiéndose algo tonto; cinco días sin noticias de Harry y había creído que era porque simplemente no lo había querido perdonar, porque de pronto ya no quería saber nada de él, pero no, el pobre estaba atorado en muchos problemas y no había tenido tiempo de responder…

_Antes de seguir con esta carta, tengo que decirte que lamento mucho la forma como reaccioné, ya sabes cuando despertaste… no debí haberte abofeteado, lo siento, no sabes lo avergonzado que me siento por ello; pero aún así no entiendo, ni entenderé nunca, ese comportamiento tuyo, el que no valores tu vida de esa manera, poniéndola en riesgo por un motivo que me parece hasta tonto. _

_Pero no quiero pelear, creo que ya es suficiente con que no nos podamos ver durante dos semanas como para encima pasarnos los días escribiéndonos reproches, he comprendido que tú tienes un punto de vista y yo otro y sería imposible que ambos coincidieran siempre, aunque tal vez podríamos intentar en el futuro hablar un poco antes de hacer nada extremo… Pero bueno, dije que no quería pelear ni entrar en cosas demasiado serias así que mejor te hago oficiales mis felicitaciones (supongo que ya tendré tiempo de dártelas personalmente y por supuesto que tendremos tiempo de celebrar) pero no creas que me he olvidado o me hago el que no sé, me alegra muchísimo lo del contrato y lo de los titulares también. Estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti, y sí, Mikel me escribió contándome los pormenores de la poción y lo bien que había funcionado, no creas que simplemente no me importó ni nada de eso, yo siempre supe que tú podrías lograrlo… _

Pasó mucho rato leyendo y re leyendo la carta de Harry, cuando por fin se levantó tenía el trasero y las piernas entumecidos por haber estado sobre le frío piso durante tanto tiempo. Abrió la puerta en el momento en que Gael ya se ponía el abrigo para salir, seguramente debía tener una sonrisa inconfundible en el rostro, pues Gael soltó una risita burlona y le dio un golpe en el hombro al pasar.

—No ensucies mucho las sábanas con eso esta noche —se burló, logrando que Draco lo mirara incluso asombrado; Gael y sus comentarios subidos de tono eran cada vez mucho más frecuentes, empezó a creer que realmente Mikel era muy mala influencia para su amigo.

—Idiota.

—Ya… te veo mañana, socio.

—Mañana tengo cita en el Ministerio, después del medio día.

—Pero puedo ir contigo.

—No creo que sea buena idea… te quedarás esperando afuera y…

—Ajá, entonces te veo luego de las clases de la mañana en la salida del jardín de los robles —interrumpió Gael ignorando por completo a Draco y saliendo finalmente. Draco arqueó una ceja y luego lo dejó pasar, aún tenía un par de horas más de trabajo que hacer antes de poder ir a dormir.

*****

Las clases se ponían cada vez más duras, parecía que los profesores estuvieran empecinados con tratar de llevarlos hasta el cansancio extremo, hubieron varias pruebas sorpresa, entrenamientos a media noche y al amanecer, pasó días incluso sin probar alimento, apenas pudiendo llegar a su cama a dormir para luego volver a despertar solo unas horas después a seguir entrenando. Sabía que estaban ya en la recta final del semestre y luego, o al menos eso esperaba, todo sería más simple, cuando el internado culminara y por fin pudiera entrenarse en serio, participando en reales guardias. No era algo que lo consolara mucho, pero tenía que encontrar algo que le hiciera creer que ya estaba cerca.

Draco le había contestado la misma noche en que Harry le había escrito al fin, diciéndole que entendía que estuviera ocupado, que él mismo lo estaba y que no podía reprocharle el tiempo de espera, que estaba encantado de que la carta al fin hubiera llegado y luego empezó a contarle como iban las cosas por allá, como iban avanzando las pociones pedidas y los varios contratos más que tenían por firmar, incluso le contó que tendría que dejar definitivamente sus trabajos muggles para poder seguir el ritmo. Harry ya tenía un par de ideas más, imaginaba la habitación de Draco abarrotada de pociones e ingredientes y pensó que tal vez sería el mejor momento para pedir nuevamente lo que en la escuela le había sido negado, esperaba que esta vez Draco no se opusiera, y mucho menos que se marchara…

—Señor Potter —llamó la asistente del director, una bruja de mediana edad con la que había cruzado saludo apenas un par de veces, aunque en ambas ocasiones ella lo había mirado sonrojándose y riendo tontamente; a Harry le recordaba mucho a las chicas que querían hacer la audición para el equipo de quidditch de cuando estaba en la escuela —, la chimenea está lista y el Ministro lo está esperando.

—Gracias —agradeció Harry con una sonrisa amable mientras se metía a la chimenea —Oficina del Ministro, Ministerio de magia, tercera planta —dijo con voz firme, mientras veía desaparecer la antesala de la oficina del director y caía, por suerte con algo de gracia, en la oficina de Kingsley, al que no veía desde hacía más de un año, no en persona al menos, pues su fotografía siempre aparecía en los diarios.

—Harry —saludó el hombre extendiendo una mano para saludarlo.

—Hola… ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó recién registrando sus cambios, tenía una mirada cansada, alrededor de los ojos ya se formaban las primeras marcas de arrugas e incluso su caminar era un poco más pausado, realmente pensó que ese trabajo debía agotarlo mucho.

—Bien… Algo sorprendido de que hubieras pedido esta reunión…

—Sí, sobre eso…

—Espera, mejor nos sentamos, te ofrezco una copa ¿qué dices?

—Claro… —Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones delante de la chimenea, de espaldas al gran escritorio de la oficina, Kingsley rápidamente estuvo delante de él con dos vasos largos de hidromiel. —Gracias.

—Supongo que quieres hablarme de la ceremonia.

—Sí —suspiró Harry antes de levantar el vaso hacia Kingsley que le hacía la señal de bridas.

—Entonces, dime…

—Iré directo al punto, no quiero participar.

—¿No quieres? Pero sin tu ayuda y participación no tendríamos nada que celebrar.

—Yo no tengo nada que celebrar… esa fecha, murió Remus, su esposa, y Fred, y… Y Colin, solo por mencionar a algunos.

—Se hizo un monumento a los caídos el año pasado y creo que nadie piensa olvidar todas las vidas entregadas para esta victoria, pero la sociedad celebra con entusiasmo la fecha en que por fin dejaron de temer a Voldemort y encarcelaron a los mortífagos, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—No quiero entrar en una discusión sobre lo que siento o debería sentir, solo te diré que no hay forma que yo pueda estar allí, delante de todos, en pie y fingiendo que tengo algo que celebrar; además, tengo clases.

—El director ya ha dado su permiso…

—Por favor… mira, dices que es por mí que pueden celebrar esto y nunca he recibido ningún favor ni he usado eso para conseguir nada, sin embargo esta vez debo apelar a eso, a que por ser quien soy se me permita al menos decidir que es lo que quiero hacer al respecto.

—Y eso es no asistir —suspiró Kingsley dejando su vaso medio lleno de licor sobre la mesa de centro.

—Lo siento…

—La gente estará desilusionada, esperaban poder verte e incluso un discurso tuyo…

Harry sonrió forzadamente.

—Nunca he vivido queriendo complacer a la gente… esa misma gente, debo recordar, creía que Dumbledore y yo estábamos locos cuando dijimos que Voldemort había regresado.

—No debes guardar resentimiento, aquellos tiempos fueron muy difíciles para todos, nadie sabía que creer y muchos prefirieron permanecer creyendo que el terror no podía volver…

—Pero volvió, todos pagamos las consecuencias de eso y no deseo recordarlo, estoy bien así, los años pasados la pasé en la Academia, estudiando, alejando mi mente de todo eso y este año no quiero que sea diferente…

—Harry… —Kingsley se removió incómodo en su asiento —¿No hay forma de hacerte cambiar de idea?

—No, lo lamento, pero no.

Kingsley permaneció en silencio y con la mirada baja un instante más antes de asentir apesadumbradamente:

—Bien, aún tenemos tiempo de cambiar el anuncio de tu participación, hablaré con los diarios en un momento más.

—Gracias —dijo Harry con una sonrisa más amable. Internamente suspiró aliviado, al menos no tendría que exponerse a medio mundo ese día.

*****

—Y dice que estuvo seis meses internada en la jungla, conviviendo con una tribu cuyo nombre no puedo recordar… que tienen costumbres muy raras y que además son muy amables, sobre todo con las mujeres, que el profesor Dahl no está tan mal humorado como al inicio del viaje hacia esa zona, que han encontrado muchas nuevas especies… incluso dijo que te trataría de mandar una copia de sus manuscritos, que seguramente te interesaría usarlos como ingredientes.

—Genial, luego de esto podré leer la carta —dijo Draco refiriéndose a la carta que Jocelyn les había mandado, Gael le contó que cómo Jocelyn no tenía en claro dónde Draco se quedaba y que además no tenía mucho tiempo libre, había escrito una sola gran carta para ambos, que había llegado esa mañana, Draco aún no la había podido leer, pero Gael sí y se la había contado durante todo el trayecto hacia el Ministerio.

—Sí, menos mal que escribió, empezaba a creer en tu teoría de que allí se comían a la gente y que por eso no daba señales de vida.

Draco soltó una carcajada recordando lo obstinado que había estado cuando su amiga había dicho que se marcharía a África.

—Dijo que tardaría más o menos ese tiempo en escribir, que no sabía si encontraría la forma de contactarse con nosotros a donde iba.

—Cierto, pero eso no quita que nos preocupemos ¿verdad? —rebatió Gael —. ¿Le has escrito acerca de Harry?

—¿Y tú de Mikel?

—No… ella cree que… —Draco lo vio de reojo y lo notó enrojecer ligeramente —ya sabes, que me sigues gustando y que quizá ha pasado algo…

—¿De dónde ha sacado eso?

—No sé…

—Gael…

—Le conté que te había dicho que me gustabas, ya sabes todo ese bochornoso episodio del cual no nos gusta hablar.

—¿Y no le dijiste lo que yo te había dicho?

—Sí… claro que se lo dije, pero ella dijo que era cuestión de tiempo…

—Ya… creo que ahora podríamos aprovechar y ponerla al tanto de las últimas… —Draco no pudo terminar de hablar, un rayo rojo le dio directo en el brazo, ambos ya estaban en el callejón que llevaba a la nueva entrada del Ministerio.

Gael saltó sobre él, tirándolo al piso a la vez que levantaba la varita y gritaba:

—Protejo —un campo de magia bastante sólido se materializó delante de ellos mientras un nuevo rayo caía pero era rechazado.

—¿Qué mierda…? —masculló Draco tratando de quitarse a Gael de encima mientras veía sorprendido a un pequeño grupo de magos aparecer; vestían con túnicas blancas, relucientes y blancas que brillaban bajo la luz del incipiente sol de medio día.

—Tú campo no aguantará mucho más —comentó uno de ellos, bastante alto y musculoso, hacia Gael, que apretó más fuerte la varita entre los dedos, Draco supo que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder mantener el campo y se sintió peor al saber que él en realidad no era capaz de crear un campo así, llevaba años sin practicarlo, y además lo tenía prohibido.

—Él quizá no, pero nosotros sí —intervino de pronto un chico, a Draco le costó un poco ubicarlo, pero se trataba de Joseph, uno de los chicos que estaba en el departamento de Mikel, junto a él estaban Lucka y un par de chicos más que no conocía.

—Lárguense, desviados de mierda, este no es su asunto —dijo otro de los magos vestidos de blanco en el momento que el campo de protección de Gael caía completamente.

—No te metas con nuestros amigos —bramó uno de los magos que Draco no conocía, pero no se demoró en tratar de averiguar de quién se trataba; se puso en pie lentamente, sacando la varita con una mano y tratando de levantar a Gael con la otra.

—¡A ellos! —gritó el mago grande que parecía ser el líder, empezó una gran ráfaga de hechizos, los rayos de colores volaban por todos lados mientras Draco sentía que era empujado sobre el piso nuevamente, levantó la vista apenas para ver a uno de los magos que no conocía y que lo protegía con su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, no queremos que nada te pase —le tranquilizó sobre el ruido de los gritos.

A Draco le pareció que pasaba una eternidad, aunque en realidad no pasaron más que unos minutos antes de que un gran grupo de aurores apareciera por uno de los lados del callejón; entonces los magos vestidos de blanco desaparecieron inmediatamente, antes de que los aurores siquiera preguntaran qué era lo que pasaba.

Gael jaló a Draco en el momento en que el mago que tenía encima se levantaba y lo hizo correr hacia el lado opuesto del callejón, mientras los otros chicos empezaban a rodear a los aurores y hablar todos a la vez, según supuso Draco, tratando de confundirlos para que no lo vieran.

Una vez estuvieron a un par de calles de allí, ambos resoplando y agitados, recién se detuvieron.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Draco presionando con su mano el estómago, sentía punzadas por lo rápido que habían corrido.

—Un ataque.

—Ya sé que fue un ataque, pero, ¿cómo demonios sabes hacer ese hechizo de protección? ¿Y quienes eran esos otros chicos?

—De la MACH, supongo.

—Me refiero a los que nos ayudaron.

—¿Transeúntes preocupados?

—¡Gael, no me tomes por tonto, que no lo soy! —bramó Draco, mirando hacia su reloj, ya iba con el tiempo justo para llegar al Ministerio.

Gael notó su preocupación y negó con la cabeza.

—Primero vamos a que cumplas la cita, no necesitamos más problemas, luego te lo cuento.

—Pero…

—Te lo cuento luego, en serio, vamos.

Draco aceptó a regañadientes, si no iba al Ministerio, a su cita mensual con los Aurores, ellos lo encerrarían, y con mucho gusto además.

—Pero luego me lo cuentas, no creas que te vas a escapar.

Gael puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé…

*****

Ginny, que revisaba las cuentas que debían presentar a la gente que los apoyaba económicamente en la organización, levantó la vista sorprendida ante la aparición repentina del grupo de Baddock y el profesor Garfunkel, todos parecían sucios y además furiosos.

—Esos malditos… —farfulló Caleb, mientras se miraba un corte que parecía profundo en el brazo derecho.

—¿No lo consiguieron entonces? —preguntó Ginny poniéndose en pie, Caleb le dio una mirada resentida por no preguntar si es que se encontraban bien, considerando el estado en el que habían llegado, pero ella lo ignoró completamente y se dirigió a Baddock, que tenía un feo morado en el pómulo izquierdo.

—No, ¿recuerdas que te dije que sus protecciones habían aumentado en ese cuartucho de mala muerte?

—Ajá…

—Ahora anda también protegido, por un grupo, no pudimos siquiera darle con un hechizo —informó Baddock con fastidio.

—Demonios ¿Un grupo lo protege? ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Ginny sintiéndose cada vez más rabiosa.

—No lo sé, no los había visto antes… pero parecían algo entrenados, no tanto, pero si algo entrenados, los aurores llegaron casi inmediatamente y tuvimos que huir.

—Deben ser los que lo ayudan a conseguir información —meditó el profesor Garfunkel mientras se observaba un golpe en el brazo.

—Pero, ¡hey, estamos bien!, por si te interesa —reprochó Caleb no aguantando más el ser ignorado por la chica.

—Pero no consiguieron atacarlo —gritó Ginny con furia.

—Y usaron el nombre de la MACH —dijo Tony con el ceño fruncido, ninguno de ellos había notado en qué momento había entrado a la habitación, parecía realmente enfadado, pensó Ginny, mientras instintivamente retrocedía unos cuantos pasos; los demás parecían también algo asustados, sin embargo se mantuvieron firmes en su sitio, tratando de no mostrar el más mínimo miedo.

*****

La visita al Ministerio fue larga y tediosa, como siempre, solo que esta vez, además de la impaciencia habitual, se sentía turbado por lo que había pasado antes, por haber estado en un callejón a punto de ser atacado y la forma como Gael y otros más, que se suponía no deberían estar allí, lo había ayudado. Por donde lo viera tenía la firma de Potter, y si había algo que realmente detestaba era ese aire de salvador que Potter se empeñaba en mostrar.

Finalmente, cuando salió del Ministerio, Gael estaba fuera, junto a él, Mikel; ambos conversaban en murmullos y, según pensó Draco, demasiado cerca el uno del otro como para no llamar la atención. Caminó con pasos rápidos y firmes hasta donde ellos estaban y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, ambos saltaron casi al instante mientras Draco, con el ceño fruncido, los miraba cada vez más enojado.

—Pensé que tardarías más —dijo Gael, al parecer de Draco tratando de parecer calmado, aunque fallando miserablemente en el intento.

—Y yo que nadie nos atacaría caminando hacia el Ministerio pero, ¿ya ves? no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos. ¿Mikel, qué haces aquí?

—Gael me llamó para decirme lo que había pasado, vine para verificar que estuvieran bien.

—¿Y para luego decírselo a Harry? —preguntó Draco.

—¿Por qué no vamos por una copa? Creo que nos vendría bien a todos —contestó Mikel calmadamente, ignorando completamente su pregunta.

Draco se quiso negar, pero luego recordó que aún estaba en las afueras del Ministerio, frente a la mirada de muchos curiosos, y que además definitivamente un trago, uno fuerte, le haría bien.

Fueron en el auto de Mikel hacia un lugar que Draco no conocía, cerca del centro de Londres, aunque Gael si parecía tener una noción de donde se encontraban y hacia donde iban, No hablaron absolutamente de nada durante el viaje en auto, Draco iba en el asiento de atrás, mirando por la ventanilla hacia las calles y las personas que caminaban por allí, ya era casi la hora del ocaso y el cielo estaba tomando un color anaranjado que iluminaba algunas ventanas, dándole tonos irreales. No fue sino hasta que el auto se detuvo que supo que habían llegado a su destino,

—Supongo que hay algo que me quieren decir —medio sonrió Draco luego de que el camarero dejara un pequeño vaso de whisky y otro de cerveza, Mikael y Gael bebían lo mismo, y parecían de pronto ya no muy dispuestos a hablar.

—Supongo que ya te lo debes estar imaginando…

—Harry les dijo que me vigilaran, ¿verdad?

—No, bueno, la palabra no es vigilar y definitivamente no fue Harry.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Es que… No te lo queríamos decir, no necesitábamos que te alteraras o que Harry se pusiera en plan súper protector o algo así… ya sabes que suele ponerse extremista cuando se trata de ti… —empezó a explicar Mikel.

—Harry no es extremista —lo defendió Draco, aunque en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con Mikel, Harry solía ser la mayoría del tiempo, en temas de seguridad, que no tuvieran relación con él mismo, extremista.

—Lo que sea, no vinimos a hablar sobre el comportamiento de Harry —dijo Gael pareciendo un poco más seguro luego de haber bebido de un solo trago el pequeño vaso de whisky.

—No, vinimos a que me expliquen qué demonios pasó…

—Hace unos días, luego de que San Mungo ofreciera el contrato, unas de tus pociones y una copia de tus manuscritos fueron robados de uno de los laboratorios.

—¿Robados?

—No queríamos preocuparte —se excusó Gael rápidamente.

—Sí, robados —continuó Mikel ignorando por completo a Gael —, alguien entró y se los llevó, los tenían inventariados y no fue sino hasta el final del día en que se dieron cuenta de eso.

—¿Pero quién se los llevó? ¿Por qué lo harían? No le estaban negando las pociones a nadie ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió rápidamente Mikel —. Pero no sabemos quién se los llevó, aunque sí que fue alguien del mismo personal de San Mungo, pues los almacenes tienen alarmas para detectar extraños, si es que alguien entró y la alarma no sonó fue porque era alguien con acceso al lugar.

—O alguien muy rápido —opinó Gael.

—El tema es que nos es muy fácil imaginar que cualquiera que haya sido lo hizo con el deseo de investigar más sobre tu antídoto… Seguro para saber cómo lo hiciste.

—¿Es decir que posiblemente se lo vendió a los de la MACH? No tendría sentido... —meditó Draco tomando casi inconciente la segunda cerveza que el camarero ponía delante —¿Para qué querrían una poción que ya deben saber como hacer?

—Nadie dice que sepan cómo hacer el antídoto —contestó Mikael con el ceño fruncido.

—Nadie hace una poción sin saber el antídoto —corrigió Draco.

—No necesariamente… —opinó Gael encendiendo un cigarro —, si no tienes la menor intensión de que la fórmula sea reversible…

—Pero para hacer los experimentos y pruebas…

—Tú no siempre necesitas una persona para probar… —dijo Mikael hacia Draco.

—Claro… pero porque él sabe hacer el hechizo de simulación —contestó en su lugar Gael —, pero la mayoría no lo saben hacer y tienen que hacer el antídoto a la par de la poción…

—Le dan mucho crédito a ese hechizo de simulación— defendió Draco —, muchos deben saber hacerlo.

—En San Mungo nadie y no te hagas el humilde, que no te queda, sabes muy bien que es un gran logro.

—Ya… de todas formas no tiene mucho sentido,…

—Lo tenga o no, pensamos que la MACH tuvo que ver en esto, y además, supusimos que si la MACH pudo robar un antídoto de San Mungo, puede averiguar en el Ministerio quien es el fabricante de pociones…

—Y entonces tratarían de vengarse, aún no creo que olviden que tampoco pudieron contigo con la primera poción en navidad, seguro que ya te tenían en la mira por esa época y ahora deben estar más enfadados aún —continuó Gael.

—Y por eso pensamos que lo mejor era cuidarte un poco, vives solo, aislado del mundo mágico y sabemos que no puedes defenderte mucho —Mikel parecía realmente apenado por eso, el tono del rostro de Gael comenzó a sonrojarse, seguramente que él le había contado acerca de las restricciones.

—¿Y han estado vigilándome?

—Y otra vez, qué no es vigilándote —protestó Mikel.

—Cuidándote —apoyó Gael —; no queríamos que nada malo te pasara y de no haberlo hecho ahora estarías herido o…

—Ya, no lo pienses —masculló Draco dándole un gran sorbo a su vaso medio lleno de cerveza.

—¡Pero es verdad!

—¿Harry no lo sabe?

—No, no se lo hemos dicho, él está en la Academia todo el tiempo, se preocuparía y no conseguiríamos nada bueno teniéndolo preocupado por ti.

—No se lo mencionen.

—Pero, Draco… —empezó a protestar Gael.

—Gracias, en serio chicos —interrumpió Draco —, a todos, por haberme ayudado, pero ya lo han dicho, Harry no gana nada sabiéndolo.

—No deberías ocultárselo —opinó Mikel.

—No lo haré, solo no se lo diremos ahora, más adelante… ya se verá.

—Aún así estaremos cerca —advirtió Mikel.

—Cómo si pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo —suspiró Draco.

*****

El primer golpe no lo vio llegar, un golpe en la mejilla la tiró al piso, los demás ya habían salido, echados por Tony, que parecía mucho más que furioso. Ginny jadeó en el suelo, con una mano sujetándose la mejilla mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer rápidamente sin que las pudiera detener. Tony no perdió el ritmo, la sujetó de ambos brazos y la levantó para luego estrellarla contra una pared.

—Estoy podridamente harto de esto, Ginny —gritó el hombre levantándola nuevamente y empujándola contra la pared.

Ginny sentía como sus brazos se entumecían por el dolor y como sus pies perdían contacto con el piso de piedra.

—Tú y tus estúpidas venganzas contra ese tal Malfoy, siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber qué es lo que te hizo Malfoy que lo quieres ver muerto tanto como volver con el idiota de Potter.

—Tony… por favor —jadeó temblando ligeramente, un golpe en el rostro le hizo dar la cabeza contra la pared, sintió algo tibio bajando de su boca y paladeó el sabor de su propia sangre mientras trataba de seguir respirando sin ahogarse con sus propias lágrimas.

—Por favor nada, pones en riesgo esta institución y ridiculizas mi autoridad delante de todos.

—Lo siento…

—Y claro que lo vas a sentir —recriminó Tony azotándola una vez más contra la pared para luego soltarla.

Ginny sintió su espalda resbalar contra la fría pared hasta que finalmente tocó el suelo, emitió un quejido ahogado por el dolor.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a acercarte a Malfoy, nos encargaremos de él, como de los demás, pero a su tiempo, ahora hay ya rumores de que estamos detrás de los ataques, sobre todo después del informe de ese estúpido desviado, matarlo ahora sería darle la razón y si atacamos lo haremos a matar, no de esa manera tan poco inteligente.

Tony se puso en cuclillas y con un par de dedos tomó a Ginny del mentón, obligándola a que levante la mirada.

—¿Estamos claros en esto, _querida_?

Ginny no contestó, podía sentir su rostro hincharse en los lugares donde Tony la había golpeado, los ojos verdes de Tony mostraban fiereza y rabia y ella sabía que no tenía oportunidad de objetar nada ni seguir discutiendo, lentamente asintió.

—No te oigo —insistió Tony presionando más fuerte sus dedos sobre el mentón de Ginny —. ¿Estamos claros?

—Sí —casi gritó Ginny por el dolor.

Horas después, acostada en su cama, sola, en la base de operaciones de la MACH, Ginny lloraba con rabia, por la paliza que Tony le había dado y por la impotencia de no haber podido acabar con Malfoy, se sentía tan frustrada, humillada y furiosa… Culpando, como siempre, desde que sus desgracias comenzaron, a Draco Malfoy. Ahora tenía que tener cuidado, la MACH era un centro de información y de ingresos que no podía despreciar, tendría que aguardar el momento oportuno, quedarse quieta hasta que fuera seguro eliminarlo.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Gracias a todos por leer…

Les debo las respuestas a los comentarios… me pongo a eso en este momento, ya vieron que el resentimiento no era entre Harry y Draco sino entre la MACH y Draco, es que Draco no les deja llevar a cabo ningún plan. ¿No es genial?

Bien, espero que pasen un lindo fin de semana, ya viene la noche de brujas, aunque en mi país se celebra también el 31 el día de la canción criolla, algo más patriota y que yo, patriota como soy, celebro.

Un beso para todos, a disfrutar de las fiestas y recuerden, un comentario suyo me alegra el día.

Zafy.


	38. L3: C38: ENTRE UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE REC

Hola a todos…

Hoy publicando más temprano que de costumbre, porque tengo sueño, y mañana hay que trabajar, no quiero quedarme dormida y tengo esta terrible adicción a quedarme hasta muy de madrugada en el Internet, así que he hecho el propósito de dormirme más temprano…

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ¡Hemos pasado los 500! ¿pueden creerlo? Estoy muy feliz al respecto, de que este fic sea el que más comentarios tenga de todos los que he escrito, su apoyo es muy valioso para mí.

Ahora no los entretengo más:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: "CAMINOS"**

**CAPÍTULO 38: "ENTRE UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE RECUERDOS"**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Amor, cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso, ¡qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía!**__  
(_**_Pablo Neruda_**_)_

_

* * *

  
_

_Londres, mayo del 2002._

_D:  
_

_En la esquina de Temple Place y Victoria Emb Ankment, a las 10 de la noche… _

_Sabes que te extraño._

_H. _

Draco suspiró mirando alrededor, estaba en el lugar que Harry le había indicado, como era una zona que él no conocía muy bien había tenido que tomar el metro (cosa que él detestaba, se sentía demasiado encerrado en esos subterráneos llenos de gente) y un autobús para llegar y lo había hecho con mucha anticipación; así que mientras esperaba se dedicó a caminar de un lado a otro, observando a la gente que pasaba. Había convencido a Gael y Mikel de que lo dejaran ir solo, después de todo no había forma en que nadie supiera a dónde iba y luego estaría con Harry así que no habría problema.

Se obligó a no seguir mirando hacia su reloj y se dedicó a mirar el River Thames hasta que sintió unas manos en su cintura, su primer impulso fue retroceder y tratar de zafarse a la vez que volteaba, lo recibieron unos ojos brillantes y burlones.

—Ese es mi chico, siempre a la defensiva —se burló Harry, que había, luego de la Academia, ido con los chicos al bar por un par de cervezas, para luego aparecer en su casa y dejar sus cosas, darse una ducha veloz (en momentos como esos agradecía que en la Academia le hubieran enseñado lo realmente rápido que podía ser en bañarse y cambiarse cuando era necesario) coger su moto y llegar casi a tiempo, apenas unos minutos pasados de las diez.

—Tonto, te pude haber golpeado —protestó Draco sonriendo feliz por la presencia de Harry, al fin, después de dos semanas que le habían parecido demasiado largas y cansadas.

—Claro… tú con tus bracitos que solo están acostumbradas a cargar pequeños calderos —continuó bromeando Harry.

—Aún te puedo ganar en muchas cosas, Potter —contestó Draco arrastrando las palabras. Harry no dijo más nada, jaló a Draco y le dio un beso suave en los labios antes de abrazarlo.

Como le solía pasar cuando estaban en público, Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y se tensó un instante antes de que los labios de Harry le hicieran perder nociones y vergüenzas y correspondió al beso para luego abrazarse fuerte a él, aspirando su aroma y disfrutando de su calor.

—Cómo te he extrañado —suspiró con la nariz enterrada en el largo y suelto cabello de Harry.

—Y yo…

*****

—¿Entonces dejará de jugar? —preguntó Hermione hacia George y Ron, que estaban en la tienda de bromas del callejón Diagon, ya cerrando después de un buen día de ventas.

—Eso es lo que ha dicho —comentó Ron mientras terminaba de hacer algunas anotaciones en el libro de cuentas.

—Pero no preguntes por qué, ni nada —aconsejó George inmediatamente después —; mamá le ha preguntado por carta pero ella ni siquiera parece dispuesta a contestar.

—Pero… ¿Tu papá tampoco ha podido averiguar nada? —continuó preguntando Hermione.

—No… ya sabes, se ha vuelto muy extraña, ahora ni siquiera sabemos dónde vive, en el complejo para deportistas de las Holyhead Harpies ya no, definitivamente —explicó Ron cerrando al fin el libro de cuentas y estirándose escandalosamente sobre la silla.

—Tal vez tenga problemas… —masculló Hermione mirando con reproche a Ron, que la ignoró completamente.

—No pienses eso, solo necesita tiempo, tal vez la botaron del equipo y no lo quiere decir, yo tampoco lo querría decir si sucediera, además, ella ya es grande, un adulto y todo eso —comentó George ya cogiendo su abrigo.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó Ron ya poniéndose en pie.

—Sí, le prometí a Angelina que hoy la invitaría a cenar.

—Ah… ¿No pasas mucho tiempo con Angelina? —se burló Ron dándole un ligero codazo.

—Solo somos amigos —contestó George sin mucho humor —. Traten de no hacer mucho escándalo, no quiero que luego los vecinos se quejen por el alboroto— picó justo antes de jalar la puerta para salir.

—¡George! —gritó Ron horrorizado sonrojándose violentamente mientras Hermione solo le daba una mirada asesina, una carcajada fue la despedida de su hermano mientras los dos se quedaban al fin solos.

—No le hagas caso —aconsejó Hermione tomando la mano de su novio para llamar su atención.

—Es un idiota —dijo Ron aún sonrojado, Hermione le sonrió amablemente mientras ambos subían hacia el segundo piso, donde quedaba el departamento que George y Ron compartían.

—¿Has sabido algo de Harry? —preguntó Hermione mientras comenzaba a buscar en los estantes algunas cosas para preparar algo de comer y Ron abría una botella de vino y buscaba las copas.

—No desde la semana pasada, pero sé que tiene mucho que hacer, incluso le escribió a Andrómeda diciendo que no podría visitar a Teddy hasta el domingo al medio día y solo un momento, al parecer no dispone de más tiempo libre este fin de semana.

—Oh… ¿No sabes que será? —preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño, Harry ni siquiera le había escrito a ella y sentía que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo había visto.

—No, pero mi padre me comentó que Kingsley había dicho que Harry tenía que asistir a la ceremonia esa que quieren hacer para celebrar la caída de tú ya sabes quién y que Harry se había negado completamente, al fin tuvieron que sacar su nombre de la lista de invitados y héroes de guerra.

—Pobre Kingsley, a ese paso ya no tendrá quien quiera ir a su ceremonia —razonó Hermione, tanto ella como Ron habían rechazado también dichas invitaciones, al igual que Harry no se les apetecía siquiera recordar ese día.

—No entiendo como cree que de verdad participaríamos en algo así.

—¿Sabes? Tal vez Harry se está encerrando por eso… ya sabes, malos recuerdos y todo eso…

—No, él ya no hace eso —contestó Ron sirviendo ya el vino y alcanzándole una copa a su novia.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Hermione, quién creía que cada día que pasaba conocía menos a su amigo.

Ron no pudo decirle que lo estaba, con Harry ya no estaba seguro de casi nada.

*****

Pese a la necesidad se obligaron a separarse, Draco podía jurar que llevaba horas abrazado a Harry y aún así le pareció un tiempo insuficiente, se dieron una sonrisa abochornada por ese comportamiento y rápidamente se pusieron en movimiento.

—Traje mi moto —comentó Harry dirigiéndolo hacia el sitio donde había dejado aparcado el vehículo.

Draco suspiró, fingidamente resignado, lo cierto era que ya le encontraba cierto gusto al artefacto aquel.

—¿Te dio tiempo para ir a tu casa a traerla?

—Sí —Harry le pasó un casco oscuro, el que rápidamente Draco se colocó mientras Harry ya montaba en la moto —. Quería que fuéramos a comer a un sitio que conozco y el autobús sería muy lento.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Draco mientras se abrazaba a Harry y sentía el rugido de la moto encendida; apretó un poco más los brazos en torno a la cintura del chico y pegó su pecho a la ancha y fuerte espalda, suspirando imperceptiblemente, ¡Dios, cuánto lo había extrañado!

—No es la gran cosa, solo que se me apetecía comer allí —contestó Harry antes de hacer avanzar la moto.

La moto se movía entre los autos a gran velocidad, pronto salieron hasta una autopista, el viento era mucho más helado, pese a la casaca que Draco tenía puesta podía sentir el viento colarse y enfriarle la piel.

No anduvieron mucho más tiempo antes de detenerse en una especie de boulevard lleno de luces y establecimientos, la música sonaba fuerte y se escuchaba a la gente reír y conversar por la angosta calle.

Harry aparcó la moto en un extremo y luego de darle un ligero apretón al brazo de Draco se despegó de él. Entraron a un pequeño restaurante de luces fuertes y mesas de colores chillones, una música bastante acelerada sonaba desde el fondo

—¿Pizza? —preguntó Draco en cuanto una chica sonriente les trajo el menú.

—Pizza —suspiró Harry —, he pensado en pizza varios días…

—Definitivamente eso de la Academia de aurores te pone raro —comentó Draco.

—Cierto —aceptó Harry —, es que apenas y he podido comer algo decente en estos días…

—Y son unos explotadores —reprochó Draco.

—Además recordaba el día que fuimos a comer pizza, ¿te acuerdas?

—¿Cómo no? Fue divertido… parece que hubiera sido hace siglos —comentó Draco rememorando su viaje de vacaciones de pascua, cuando aún estaban en la escuela.

—A veces pienso que sí, que fue hace siglos —suspiró Harry.

Draco se entretuvo leyendo las variedades de pizzas y pastas que servían allí, no recordaba que hubiera tantas, cuando sintió la mano de Harry tomando la suya y apretándola con algo de fuerza. Elevó la mirada, preocupado y sorprendido, para encontrarse con la verde e intensa mirada de Harry.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente mientras dejaba el menú a un lado, para prestarle total atención a Harry.

—Yo… no deseo arruinar nada, y sé que nos dijimos esto por carta, pero realmente quiero que sepas que lamento mucho la forma como… no debí abofetearte ni menos insultarte…

—Oh…

—Lo siento —aseguró Harry con voz firme —, lo hice sin pensar, estaba tan molesto y… es ago que no volveré a hacer, ¿me crees, verdad?

—Harry —suspiró Draco entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry y mirándolo seriamente —yo te creo… y sé que estabas molesto —negó con la cabeza —; durante estos días en que no pudimos comunicarnos pensé en lo qué se sentiría estar en tu lugar, Mikel me contó lo feo que se vio todo… como pensaron que yo… —se encogió de hombros, no quería mencionarlo en voz alta —y luego recordé lo horrible que fue cuando me enteré finalmente de que Yarik había muerto y realmente lamento haberte hecho pasar por algo así —declaró lo que no había sido capaz de poner por carta —supongo que al menos debí decirte qué era lo que iba a hacer… supuse que te opondrías, por eso no te lo dije.

—Por supuesto que me opondría, a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurre andar probando pociones que no necesita en ese momento —contestó Harry.

—Nosotros probamos la mayoría de las pociones que hacemos —le corrigió Draco arqueando una ceja —y no es que estemos locos o algo por el estilo.

—Eso es debatible —rebatió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro, como yo creo que pasarse horas en un lago congelado para sacar una caja vacía que solo tiene mi nombre puesto es algo tonto e inútil —respondió Draco endureciendo la mirada, intentó soltarse de la mano de Harry, pero este lo apretó con más fuerza.

—Esto es estúpido —decidió Harry agarrando más fuerte la mano de Draco y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Pues… —Draco estaba ya dispuesto a dar una respuesta respecto a cuál de los dos era en realidad el estúpido, pero se contuvo, después de todo la idea no era pelear.

—Entiendo esto: a mí no se me ocurriría andar probando pociones, ni siquiera para la alergia, si es que no es realmente necesario que las tome, pero para ti es algo corriente y normal; sin embargo piensas que el entrenamiento que hacemos es absurdo, y yo discrepo de eso, sé que parece inútil pero también sé que es algo que me servirá en el futuro, algo que es necesario que aprenda, y esa es la forma de hacerlo. Tenemos dos puntos de vista diferentes; ahora tenemos que aprender a vivir con ello.

Draco bajó la mirada un momento y luego suspiró lentamente, volviendo a juguetear con sus dedos entre los de Harry:

—De acuerdo… es decir, tienes razón; lo lamento, haber probado la poción sin decirte nada, y prometo que si alguna vez tengo que hacer algo así te lo diré.

—¿No me dirás que nunca más probaras algo así de peligroso? —preguntó Harry ofendido.

—Sabes, he pensado en que eso de ser Auror es mucho más peligroso de lo que yo creía —contestó Draco, descolocando completamente a Harry, que no esperaba esa declaración —, quiero decir, tendría que estar esperando noticias sobre si la misión salió bien, si no te hirieron o lastimaron, si no te dejaron irreconocible o algo así, todo el tiempo…

—Pero… —Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado —, es lo que yo quiero hacer… es lo que escogí como trabajo y puede que sea un poco peligroso pero…

—¿Poco? —interrumpió Draco —; poco peligroso es cuidar dragones, tú irás tras los malos todo el tiempo, si alguno llega a atraparte, a lanzarte un hechizo… ellos no están de juegos, ellos tiran a matar.

—¡Y yo soy bueno en lo que hago! —rebatió Harry rápidamente, medio ofendido porque Draco pensara que lo podían atrapar fácilmente.

—También yo, Harry —contestó Draco con voz más calmada, llegando al punto al que quería llegar.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Harry suavemente —ya entendí… Pero ¿no hay forma de que no probaras las pociones…?

—Podría decirte que no, ¿sabes?, que no lo haré más y todo eso, para que estés tranquilo y esta conversación termine, pero no lo haré, no te mentiré ni ocultaré cosas, así que no, no dejaré de trabajar de la manera en que trabajo normalmente, pero prometo no probar nada tan peligroso como lo último, a menos que sea de vital importancia y antes de hacerlo te lo diré y te daré todas las explicaciones del caso.

Harry agachó la cabeza un poco, meditando acerca de lo que Draco le decía, supo que su novio tenía razón, después de todo, ¿cuántas veces se había lanzado él hacia el peligro sin pensar en los demás? Y peor aún, si llegaba a ser auror menor o mejor aún, prior, ¿no tendría que andar en esas misiones que Draco consideraba peligrosas? ¿No sería injusto que le pidiera a Draco dejar de hacer esas cosas cuando él se exponía mucho más?

—Creo que aún nos queda un poco más que saber el uno del otro —dijo al fin sonriendo tímidamente.

—Y eso es interesante, ¿verdad? —sonrió Draco, suspirando contento de que aquel incómodo y pesado momento hubiera terminado.

—Mucho, ¿pedimos ya la comida? Muero de hambre.

Draco soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, soltando la mano de Harry y tomando nuevamente su menú.

—No me sorprende, en ese sitio te matan de hambre.

—Cierto —aceptó Harry viendo también ya en su menú.

Al final pidieron una enorme pizza con muchos ingredientes para ambos y un gran vaso de cerveza helada para cada uno, ambos se enfrascaron rápidamente en las noticias de las dos semanas que habían pasado, en como Draco finalmente había renunciado a sus dos trabajos muggles, y lo feliz que había estado cuando al día siguiente de renunciar al supermercado, en su último día oficial de trabajo, sus compañeros le habían hecho una pequeña despedida, con pastel incluido, hasta Perpetua se había manifestado triste por su pronta ausencia. Los señores Jackson, los dueños de la tienda de discos y Evelyn, le habían dado una hermosa tarjeta de despedida cargada de muy buenos deseos. Draco tuvo que admitir que nunca pensó que se encariñaría tanto con ellos y que extrañaría aquellos empleos, pero que sabía que no podía tener más tiempo para seguir trabajando si es que quería tomar en serio el proyecto de la Fábrica que estaba montando con Gael. Harry le habló de casi todo lo ocurrido durante las clases, guardándose por el momento el tema de las clases de oclumancia y legerimancia que no había podido seguir.

No fue hasta que Draco terminó de devorar el último trozo que Harry pareció ponerse más serio, pidió dos enormes vasos más de cerveza y luego suspiró sintiéndose algo nervioso.

—¿No se supone que no debes beber tanto si vas a conducir? —le preguntó Draco con un ligero tono de reproche.

—Ni que fuera una gran cantidad, además no habrá problemas, esta noche regresaremos volando.

—¿Volando?

—Hace mucho que no lo haces, ¿cierto?

—Años, casi he olvidado como se siente, aunque no creo que sea lo mismo en una moto, abrazado a ti. ¿Estás seguro que no es irresponsable hacerlo?

—Nah… tiene un hechizo de ubicación, me llevará a casa, así que no te alteres tanto…

—Yo no me altero.

—No, que va —se burló Harry y Draco frunció el ceño.

—Potter…

—Ya, lo siento… —Harry retomó el tono serio nuevamente —. Escucha, hay algo en lo que he estado pensando…

—¿Sí?

—Yo creo que tal vez en tu habitación las cosas deben estar algo apretadas, con tantos ingredientes y cosas…

—Sí —suspiró Draco —, realmente creo que falta poco para que termine sacando la cama…

—Y entonces yo… en mi casa hay mucho espacio, en la parte baja tiene unas mazmorras que casi nunca uso y que si las arreglamos serían un laboratorio estupendo…

—¿Quieres que haga las pociones en tu casa?

—No. Bueno, sí, pero en realidad quisiera… —Harry jugueteó con el borde de su vaso sin animarse a levantar la vista, repitiéndose una vez más de que si Draco le decía que no, no debía resentirse —; quisiera que vivieras allí, conmigo.

—Oh… yo… —A Draco la proposición le había tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que tan pronto Harry le pidiera vivir con él, sobre todo luego de la discusión pasada o de lo que había pasado en la escuela.

—Sé que llevamos juntos poco tiempo —empezó a explicar rápidamente y casi sin respirar y sin mirarlo realmente a la cara —y que no estaría en casa más que dos veces al mes, pero solo sería por los siguientes meses, luego estaría siempre y es más seguro, ya sabes, entraron una vez a tu casa y te envenenaron y me sorprende que no lo hayan intentado de nuevo, así que me sentiría menos preocupado si sé que te quedas allí, la casa tiene muchas protecciones, incluso podría hacerla inmarcable una vez más, ya sabes, para que nadie la encuentre y todo eso… Gael y tú estarían más cómodos trabajando en un sitio más amplio, sería más fácil para almacenar cosas y… —la mano de Draco deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos sobre el borde del vaso lo hizo detenerse y levantar la mirada.

—Harry —dijo con voz, muy a su pesar, temblorosa.

—No tienes que contestar ahora mismo, puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para pensarlo y cuando estés listo pues ya sabes que…

—Harry —reiteró con voz más firme —¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿De qué estaremos bien así?, ¿qué estamos listos para vivir juntos?

—¡Claro que lo estoy! Pero no te quiero presionar porque…

—De acuerdo, si tú estás seguro yo también lo estoy.

—Te puedo dar acceso para que entres cuando quieras y vayas viendo si te adaptarías a vivir allí y…

—He dicho que de acuerdo —recalcó Draco presionando su mano más fuerte sobre las de Harry.

—Además está Kreacher, creo que te adora o algo así y… —Harry se detuvo al ver la mirada y la sonrisa de Draco, procesando al fin sus palabras —¿Has dicho que…?

—Que de acuerdo, que si tú estás seguro entonces quiero hacerlo —Draco asintió con la cabeza para dar más énfasis a su respuesta, esperando que ahora sí Harry lo entendiera.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry queriendo cerciorarse de que no estaba entendiendo mal.

—Ajá… ya sabes, Kreacher me adora —se burló Draco, Harry le dio un golpe muy suave sobre la mano.

—Tonto.

—Vamos, no te pongas celoso, es solo un elfo —siguió burlándose Draco soltando a Harry y dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Eso que dices es asqueroso —protestó Harry aunque sonriendo.

—Sí, tienes razón…

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo te mudarás?

—Espero que no esperes que esta misma noche.

—Pues, no, esta noche no… aunque espero que sí te quedes hoy, y mañana, si es que puedes, claro

—Dalo por hecho —contestó Draco rápidamente, de todas formas ya había dejado el trabajo adelantado y a Gael encargándose de los pendientes para poder pasar todo el tiempo posible con Harry.

Harry levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta mientras Draco terminaba el contenido de su vaso y lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry notando la mirada de su novio.

—¿Por qué ya no vas a bailar?

—¿Cómo dices?

—A bailar, o a las discotecas, con tus amigos, como antes.

—Ah… —Harry frunció el ceño no entendiendo a qué venía esa pregunta de pronto, extrañaba salir a divertirse un poco, sí, pero no tanto como extrañaba a Draco.

—No recuerdo que hayas dicho haber ido una sola vez desde diciembre que apareciste en mi casa.

Harry se encogió de hombros en el momento que la camarera trajo la cuenta.

—No lo sé… no me ha provocado, creo.

—Déjame pagar esta vez.

—Pero…

—Déjame, Harry, nunca me dejas pagar nada.

Harry cedió y Draco dejó unos cuantos billetes muggles sobre la mesa antes de salir con Harry del lugar.

—Lo único que digo es que si quieres salir alguna vez con tus amigos… ir de discotecas, como hacías antes, puedes hacerlo, es más, debes hacerlo, no quiero que dejes de hacer las cosas que te gustan solo por mí —continuó Draco una vez ambos estuvieron ya caminando hacia la moto aparcada.

—No es eso… Ahora estoy muy ocupado y el ir a bailar o salir con mis amigos a tomar unas copas no es tan importante para mí como lo es estar contigo —explicó Harry mientras le pasaba el casco a Draco.

—Pero…

—Apenas y disponemos de cuatro días al mes para vernos, no los quiero perder con mis amigos, quiero disfrutarlos contigo…

—Yo también quiero pasar el tiempo contigo —respondió Draco —pero no quiero acapararte ni nada de eso… es más si ahora quisieras ir y…

—No, esta noche no, está noche necesito pedirte algo.

—¿Además de que me mude contigo? —preguntó dejando de lado el tema del poco tiempo que Harry pasaba ahora con sus amigos y centrándose en la nueva petición de su novio.

—Sí —Harry trepó a la moto y Draco lo imitó abrazándose a él —. Esta noche y mañana, y hasta el domingo si es necesario, necesito que me enseñes oclumancia y legerimancia.

Draco abrió los ojos como plato y no supo qué decir; la moto de Harry rugió y ya por puro instinto se sujetó a él con más fuerza; avanzaron por la avenida que habían llegado, saliendo a la carretera mientras Draco le seguía dando vueltas a cómo demonios Harry sabía que él sabía oclumancia y legerimancia.

*****

Aquel verano había sido espantoso, no tanto como el verano en el que volvió a casa luego de fallar con su misión, pero sí había sido uno de los peores veranos de su vida, se había sentido rabioso, furioso y sobre todo humillado.

Su padre estaba preso en Azkaban, arruinado, su reputación, el nombre de su familia, todo estaba arruinado, se habían convertido en una burla para los demás, en un ejemplo de lo que les podía pasar a los mortífagos, y peor aún, todo había sido por culpa de Potter. De Potter y el viejo "come caramelos de limón"

El Lord no había tardado en comunicarse con él, en decirle cual era el precio para que su padre quedara libre y para que se pudiera convertir en un mortífago. Honestamente no le pareció tan complicado cuando se lo dijeron, el resentimiento que tenía hacia cualquiera del lado de Potter era tal que hubiera aceptado si le hubiesen pedido que matara al mismo Potter también.

Sin embargo, conforme los días iban pasando la rabia de alguna manera conseguía desplazarse poco a poco, dejando en su lugar un terrible sentimiento de pánico, de ansiedad y de terror.

Fue cuando ya faltaba cerca de un mes para regresar a la escuela; su madre había estado alrededor de él, poniéndolo más nervioso, repitiéndole una y otra vez que no tenía que hacerlo, que debería haber otra forma de lograrlo, que alguien más podría hacer el trabajo por él, pero Draco no había querido escuchar, no podía hacerlo, sabía que esa era su responsabilidad, ahora que su padre no estaba él era la cabeza de familia y era su responsabilidad cuidar de su madre y también lograr que su padre saliera libre. Entonces su madre, ya resignada a que Draco no cedería, o que no tenía escapatoria, había hablado con Bellatrix.

En un inicio su tía Bella le había caído bastante bien, odiaba a Potter, a Dumbledore y adoraba al Lord, compartían las mismas ideas de la pureza de la sangre y de lo importante que era limpiar de una vez por todas el mundo mágico, devolver a los sangre sucia a su lugar, lejos de su comunidad, ser mago era algo que no cualquiera debía ser y era el momento, junto al Lord, de conseguirlo.

Durante varios días, ante la atenta mirada de su madre (ella parecía querer tener vigilada a su tía Bella todo el tiempo aunque Draco no se explicaba la razón), su tía le enseñó como proteger su mente de las miradas imprudentes, como evitar, dado el caso, que Dumbledore o algún otro quisiera ver sus pensamientos y sus planes, sabía que el vejete era un experto en la materia y no querían correr ningún riesgo, lo último que necesitaban era que lo expulsaran de la escuela, o peor aún, que lo enviaran a Azkaban junto a su padre. También le enseñó legerimancia, decía que era un arma muy útil y que en cualquier momento la podía necesitar.

Practicaron mucho, su tía parecía muy entusiasta en querer entrenarlo, siempre le decía que sería un gran mortífago, que con un poco de persistencia, sobre todo luego de realizar tan importante misión, sería uno de los que ocuparía el círculo de honor del Lord. Y Draco le creyó, durante un tiempo se entusiasmó ante la idea, antes de que las amenazas del Lord comenzaran a ser tan persistentes, antes de que se diera cuenta de que había demasiado en juego, antes de comprender lo malvado que podía ser el Lord y lo terrible que podía ser el asesinar a alguien.

Cuando el verano terminó era capaz de proteger su mente y someter las mentes de los demás, había incluso visto la mente de su tía Bella, lo cual había sido una visión demasiado perturbadora, una mezcla de oscuridad y celdas grises combinada con muertes, sangre y algo de locura. Quizá fue allí que su tía empezó a desagradarle un poco, comprendiendo al fin el porqué su madre no los quería dejar solos. Pero tenía la mente tan ocupada en idear una forma de cumplir con su misión que dejó de lado los sentimientos hacia Bellatrix.

Desde que la guerra había terminado, e incluso antes, desde que Yarik había estado a su lado, había dejado de practicarla, no estaba seguro de que tan eficiente podía ser ahora, ese era uno de los usos de la magia que habría preferido olvidar, junto con las imperdonables y los hechizos de tortura que aprendió por esos días, sin embargo ahora Harry lo había hecho recordar y peor aún, le pedía que se los enseñara…

Esta vez entraron por el garaje, en cuanto la puerta se abrió las luces se encendieron y el ronroneo del motor de la moto de Harry se detuvo, llenando todo de un vacío silencio. Tan tenso como estaba, prácticamente saltó de la moto en el momento que pudo, quitándose el casco lo más rápido posible y buscando la puerta de acceso hacia la casa, cuando por fin la ubicó Draco caminó hacia ella, pero la mano de Harry sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No.

—Draco, escucha… si no quieres, ya sabes, enseñarme… —empezó a explicar Harry, había pensado en Draco como su tabla de salvación, nunca habría pensado que el chico se negaría, aunque claro, no pensaba obligarlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Qué?

—Que cómo lo sabes. Que sé hacer eso, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Por un instante Harry lo miró confundido, hasta que recordó, lo sabía porque lo había espiado, pero nunca se lo había dicho, nunca le había contado aquello. Se sintió enrojecer ligeramente mientras lo soltaba, Draco ya no parecía muy dispuesto a irse y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo fijamente y esperando una explicación.

—Yo… —Harry miró desesperado hacia la puerta —. Te lo contaré, pero mejor entremos y pongámonos cómodos. ¿Te parece?

Draco resopló pero aún así siguió a Harry hasta la cocina, inmediatamente Kreacher apareció con un ligero "_pop_".

—El amo ha regresado —saludó haciendo una reverencia, miró hacia Draco y sonrió —; el señor Malfoy también.

—Hola, Kreacher —dijeron los dos a la vez, lo cual le causó, pese a todo, algo de gracia a Draco.

—¿Desean los señores que les sirva algo?

—Té estaría bien —pidió Harry mirando interrogante hacia Draco que asintió suavemente mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de madera, Harry lo hizo delante de él, algo lejos, le pareció a Draco, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada.

Durante un par de minutos permanecieron en silencio, mientras Kreacher hacía levitar todo el servicio de té, una tetera humeante y un pequeño plato con galletas de avena. Draco se abstuvo de saltar sobre ellas, por lo menos por un rato, hasta que Harry le explicara todo.

—¿Necesita algo más el amo?

—No… o sí, Kreacher, escucha, Draco vivirá pronto aquí, conmigo, quiero que lo trates bien y que lo ayudes en todo lo que puedas ¿de acuerdo?

Harry estuvo seguro de que Kreacher se estaba conteniendo para dar saltitos mientras asentía enérgicamente, mirando hacia Draco con ojos brillantes.

—Sí, Kreacher obedecerá al señor Malfoy también, Kreacher estará feliz de servir a un Malfoy.

Draco arqueó una ceja hacia Harry que solo se encogió de hombros, mientras Kreacher hacía una última gran reverencia y desaparecía, el silencio se extendió nuevamente, roto únicamente por Harry poniéndole azúcar a su taza de té.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Draco no conteniéndose más.

—Lo siento —contestó Harry rápidamente y anticipándose a cualquier discusión —Yo… lo lamento, fue hace mucho, cuando estábamos en sexto, la noche de la fiesta de Slughorn, ¿la recuerdas?

—¿La fiesta de Slughorn? —preguntó Draco en voz baja —. Pero yo no fui a la… Ah… —dijo recordando finalmente —; me atraparon en el pasillo y Snape me llevó a su despacho…

—En esa época yo sabía que tramabas algo y te seguí, lo había hecho antes y esa noche también te seguí, usaba la capa de invisibilidad y quería saber qué planeabas, creía que estabas confabulado con Snape y escuché su conversación, o parte de ella…

—Escuchaste cuando él quiso meterse en mi mente… escuchaste que lo bloqueé —suspiró Draco, comprendiendo al fin.

—Sí. Lo hice y pensé que ya te lo había contado… Este semestre nos están obligando a practicar eso, pero por varias razones no puedo dejar que nadie vea mis recuerdos… por Voldemort y por…

—Y porque eres gay, tu secreto dejaría de serlo —continuó Draco por él.

—Pensé que tú podrías enseñarme, he hablado con el profesor y ha accedido a que no practique con mis compañeros, lo cual de por sí ya me da muchos dolores de cabeza, pero de todas maneras debo hacer el examen en unos días y si no paso no me graduaré.

—Entiendo.

—Pero no te quiero obligar… es decir, entenderé si me dices que no puedes y no preguntaré la razón, creo que Hermione me puede ayudar a estudiar…

—¿Y que pasará si ella me ve en tus recuerdos? —preguntó Draco un poco más relajado, aunque ahora tomando en cuenta algo que no había considerado últimamente. Los otros amigos de Harry.

Harry apartó la mirada un instante, pareciendo entretenido en la forma de las galletas de avena, no sabiendo qué responder a eso, se había acostumbrado a mantener cierta distancia con sus amigos en cuanto a con quienes se acostaba, sus amigos solo habían conocido a Noah y porque habían llegado en el momento menos adecuado, sin embargo Draco… a él no lo podía ocultar, por muchas razones, porque era a quien amaba en verdad y porque era quien se mudaría con él. Tal vez no lo podría ocultar del mundo tampoco. Esas eran cosas en las que definitivamente no había pensado antes.

—Harry —llamó Draco —, no te estoy pidiendo que le digas de lo nuestro a nadie, solo que consideres que puede pasar.

—Lo sé, lo siento…

—Deja de decir lo siento, siempre te andas disculpando —protestó Draco.

—Es que tienes razón en que mis amigos deben saber sobre esto…

—¿Te sientes listo para hacerlo? —preguntó Draco adelantándose un poco en su asiento, esperaba que Harry respondiera que no, porque honestamente, él no se sentía listo.

—Pues… —Harry no sabía que contestar a eso aún.

—Practicaré contigo, no quiero que repruebes —interrumpió Draco viendo la confusión en el rostro de su novio y queriendo concentrarse en algo más importante de momento.

—¿De verdad lo harás?

—Ajá…

—Pero hay algo que no hemos tomado en cuenta —dijo Draco algo menos animado, se le había olvidado por completo —no puedo usar mi varita… aún tengo la visita obligada al Ministerio y…

—Ah… eso —Harry sonrió comprensivamente hacia Draco, que incluso se había sonrojado un poco —pues, una de las cosas que ya me enseñaron a hacer en la academia es el hechizo de limpieza que le hacen a tu varita cada vez que la visita termina.

—¿De verdad lo sabes hacer? —preguntó asombrado Draco.

—Sí, claro que sé.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —se quejó Draco pensando en las cosas que podía hacer si es que Harry limpiaba su varita, claro, no podría aparecerse o cosas así, pero sería de gran ayuda.

—No lo preguntaste… sinceramente no había pensado en que sabía hacerlo hasta que pensé en pedirte que me ayudaras con esto…

—Entonces no habrá problemas con que te ayude —decidió Draco al fin.

—Pero escucha —advirtió Harry —solo se puede limpiar toda, es decir, tendrás que hacer algunos hechizos para que los aurores no noten nada diferente.

—Entendido, no hay problema.

—Genial. Entonces…

—¿Deseas empezar justo ahora? —preguntó Draco dándole una mordida a una de las galletas de avena.

—Pues… solo tenemos hasta el domingo en la mañana para… —Harry no terminó de hablar, antes de siquiera notarlo Draco había levantado la varita contra él.

—Legemerins —Draco sintió el poder del hechizo bajar por su brazo y extenderse por su varita; rápidamente llegaron a su mente imágenes claras y nítidas, como una película en marcha rápida, Harry, siendo pequeño, corriendo para alejarse de otro niño; uno regordete y rubio, un perro enorme ladrando, una mujer siendo inflada y elevándose por el cielo, un perro gigante y negro, parecido a un Grim, mirándolo fijamente, Lupín abrazándose a Black, su padrino muerto, una sala a media luz en algún lugar antiguo, gente gritando, Black cayendo hacia atrás, hacia lo que parecía un velo enorme, lo que al parecer era la oficina del director destrozada, rabia fluyendo desde algún lugar, una carpa antigua, con nieve alrededor, un ciervo plateado corriendo…

Harry se sujetó del borde de la mesa y luchó lo mejor que pudo hasta que finalmente, sin saber como, cayó hacia un lado, dándose de rodillas contra el piso, su corazón agitado y su mente aún confundida entre tantos recuerdos.

—¡Harry! —chilló Draco poniéndose en pie y corriendo a su lado, con algo de temor lo tomó de un brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse, Harry se tensó un instante antes de levantar la vista, parecía algo enojado.

—No me avisaste —masculló sentándose nuevamente en la banca. Draco se sentó a su lado, parecía algo preocupado, aunque él se sentía demasiado humillado por haberse mostrado así de débil ante él.

—Quería ver que tan rápido podías sacarme de tu mente —se excusó bastante avergonzado, no le había gustado hurgar en sus recuerdos, se sentía como un invitado no grato.

—No me digas.

—Lo siento… si quieres que te enseñe… tendré que ver esas cosas y…

—¿Y qué piensas?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco confundido, no sabía si le preguntaba acerca de los recuerdos que acababa de presenciar.

—De mis defensas, ¿qué piensas de ellas?

—¿Honestamente? —Harry asintió con la cabeza y Draco suspiró —: son un asco, necesitas practicar un montón.

—Gracias —rumió Harry poniéndose de pie, Draco lo miró atónito ¿se había enfadado con él?

—¿Dónde vas?

—Vamos —corrigió Harry tomándolo de un brazo e instándolo a seguirlo —, a las mazmorras, tengo una sala de entrenamientos allí, para practicar, solo tengo hasta el domingo, ¿recuerdas?

*****

La imagen de un Harry algo más joven, en algún tipo de bar con muchas luces de colores, un chico bastante apuesto acercándose a él y besándolo de manera incitante, un gemido ahogado entre las dos bocas _—Si no fueras gay no me habrías dejado besarte así… _

Draco se sintió empujado, literalmente, hacia atrás en el momento en que la imagen de Harry se desvanecía, parpadeó tratando de ubicarse mientras veía a Harry al otro extremo del cuarto de prácticas mirándolo preocupado.

—¿Él era Fabio? —preguntó Draco sin querer darle importancia al asunto y tratando de sonar calmado.

Harry, agitado, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y cansado asintió torpemente.

—Lamento que hayas visto eso…

—No tienes porqué… Era muy guapo y mayor que tú.

—Algo mayor…

—Escucha, ¿por qué no tomamos un pequeño descanso?, creo que ambos lo necesitamos —propuso Draco caminando hacia Harry, era ya muy de madrugada y ambos habían practicado por horas.

—Preferiría que no, pero si tú quieres descansar…

Draco negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos un instante, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no estaba tan cansado aún.

—Sigamos entonces… Legemerins…

Esta vez Harry estuvo mucho más preparado, sintió la fuerza de la magia de Draco queriendo entrar en su mente, pero apretó un poco más los puños y luchó lo más que pudo contra el hechizo, hasta que no pudo más…

La imagen de Harry, con una oscura túnica de gala, sentado bajo un cielo que se oscurecía cada vez más, delante de él una tumba blanca, Draco la conocía, era la tumba de Dumbledore, las manos de Harry temblaban y un gran dolor lo embargaba, tardó solo un instante más en darse cuenta de que Harry leía la carta que él le había dejado…

Está vez no esperó a que Harry lo expulsara, sino que se apartó, mirando hacia Harry con culpabilidad.

Harry, algo más sonrojado, apartó la mirada y se sentó sobre el piso, con las piernas cruzadas.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, creo que cada vez lo domino mejor… sabía que verías mis recuerdos cuando…

—No —interrumpió Draco sentándose junto a él —, lamento haberte hecho eso, causado tanto dolor.

Harry negó con la cabeza, negándose a ver a Draco, el dolor de aquel día había vuelto, y se sentía avergonzado de que Draco lo viera.

—Ya estás aquí… estamos juntos.

—Pero igual lo siento —Draco acarició con un par de dedos la mejilla de Harry —. Siempre lo lamentaré.

—No lo hagas —dijo rápidamente Harry girando hacia él —; ya no… quién sabe, tal vez necesitábamos crecer un poco más antes de seguir juntos…

—No… ese tiempo, todo el que estuviste lejos de mí, no hice más que reprocharme lo que había hecho, no sabes cuantas noches me dediqué a pensar en si lo que había hecho era o no correcto, en si realmente estarías bien…

—Draco… —suspiró Harry mientras se abrazaba a él.

—Te amo… sabes que ahora es diferente, ya no temo más, ya no me alejaré de ti —continuó Draco, sintiendo que Harry necesitaba escuchar eso en ese momento y dejando pequeños besos en la porción de piel a su disposición.

—Lo sé —afirmó Harry antes de separarse un poco para besarlo —. Lo sé… —dijo nuevamente separándose apenas del beso.

Las manos de ambos, ansiosas, se encontraron a medio camino, tratando de tocarse lo más posible, mientras sus labios seguían danzando juntos, tratando de obtener el control, sus lenguas persiguiéndose y presionándose la una con la otra, pronto ambos estaban ya en el piso, la camiseta de Harry estaba fuera de su pantalón y las manos de Draco exploraban toda esa piel tibia mientras Harry enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Draco y se dejaba besar y acariciar.

Draco se apartó apenas lo necesario para desprender a Harry de su camiseta y desprenderse él mismo de su sudadera, ambos, con el torso desnudo se abrazaron nuevamente sobre el piso, el contacto de sus pieles los hizo exhalar un suspiro de alivio; Draco no se entretuvo mucho besando el cuello y rápidamente bajó hacia el pecho, dejando un reguero de saliva, pasando primero con su lengua, circundando los pezones para luego morderlos y dar un especial beso al dragón tatuado al lado izquierdo, Harry se agitaba y retorcía bajo sus toques de esa manera que a él tanto le encantaba, siguió bajando más aún, hasta la cintura de los pantalones, y entonces se detuvo nuevamente, para arrodillarse a un lado y comenzar a deshacerse de ellos, Harry levantó las caderas para dejar que Draco removiera tanto los pantalones como la ropa interior, bajando todo hasta los tobillos.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que traer botas? —protestó Draco medio divertido mientras se inclinaba un poco para poder desatarlas.

—Son… son más cómodas para… —Harry resopló fastidiado por el estorbo y agitó la varita rápidamente—. Mejor.

—¡Harry! —chilló Draco quedando desnudo, su ropa había desaparecido junto con los pantalones y las botas de Harry.

—Anda, ven y no seas tan protestón —dijo Harry divertido jalando a Draco de un brazo para que subiera nuevamente, Draco aceptó gustoso, sus cuerpos, ahora completamente desnudos, entraron en contacto, sus erecciones rozándose con el suave movimiento que ambos hacían, arrancándoles suspiros y pequeños gemidos.

Fue Harry quien se apartó está vez, empujando a Draco a un lado para luego gatear hacia abajo, acostándose en sentido contrario al chico y apreciando la rosada y húmeda erección de su amante. Antes de siquiera pensar en metérsela a la boca sintió las manos de Draco sobre su cadera y una húmeda boca alrededor de su polla, gimió fuerte por la sorpresa y se aferró a una de las piernas de Draco antes de inclinarse para poderlo tomar con su boca.

Draco sentía la lengua de Harry jugar alrededor de su polla, esa boca apretando solo lo suficiente, subiendo y bajando acompañado del aire que daban los gemidos ahogados de Harry y haciéndolo sentir mucho más excitado a cada momento, su propia boca moviéndose a velocidad, ansiosa y deseosa de más, una de sus manos acariciando los testículos y tanteando suavemente la entrada, el cuerpo de Harry estremeciéndose mucho más, hasta que Harry se apartó de él, con un gemido profundo y ahogado.

—Draco… si no me follas ahora mismo…

Draco, a pesar de todo sonrió con malicia y se inclinó nuevamente sobre Harry, relegando su placer por un momento y concentrándose en el de Harry, que gimió y se retorció ante sus atenciones.

—Draco… no… mira que… —Harry trató de sujetarse de algo, pero el piso no tenía nada de que agarrarse y Draco se había alejado lo suficiente para quedar de rodillas entre sus piernas, se sentía demasiado cerca del punto sin retorno ya —Voy a…

—¿Qué te lo impide? —preguntó apartándose de la erección de Harry apenas un momento, asegurándose de que su aliento golpeé el glande al hablar mientras una de sus manos se colaba bajo los testículos y presionaba un poco más hacia el interior de la entrada de Harry.

—¡Oh, mi Dios! —lloriqueó Harry cuando esa boca se volvió a hacer de su erección, el dedo en su interior giró de manera que Draco ya sabía, lograba excitarlo, y entonces perdió cualquier noción de control, sus caderas se agitaron contra la boca de Draco con bastante brusquedad mientras sentía el placer recorriéndole toda la espalda. Gritó profundamente mientras se descargaba completamente en la boca de Draco que siguió lamiendo y chupando por un momento más antes de apartarse, con una sonrisa engreída y una mirada brillosa.

Draco sonreía complacido, si había algo que disfrutaba era proporcionar placer a Harry, saber que Harry gemía por y para él, solo para él, saber que podía descontrolarlo… sentirse al mando.

—Te advertí —jadeó Harry con voz entrecortada mientras jalaba a Draco sobre él.

—Y te escuché —replicó Draco antes de besarlo en la boca, podía sentir su ya más que necesitada erección contra la cadera de Harry e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no comenzar a refregarse mientras lo seguía besando con lentitud, las manos de Harry pronto se aferraron a su espalda y sintió una de las piernas de Harry levantarse y agarrarse a sus caderas.

—Draco… —suspiró Harry inclinando la cabeza a un lado mientras el chico volvía a besarlo y morderlo, sintiendo su deseo renacer con fuerza.

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó medio divertido Draco sintiendo la renacida erección de Harry contra su abdomen.

—¿Qué esperabas? Han sido dos semanas muy largas.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se apartaba por completo de él.

—Voltéate —pidió y Harry lo obedeció al instante, quedando sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Draco, de rodillas, detrás de Harry, acarició con lentitud la espalda, sintiéndolo estremecerse por el toque, se inclinó hacia delante y sintió su polla entre las nalgas calientes de Harry, y a Harry empujarse contra él mientras ambos soltaban un pequeño gemido. Entonces comenzó a besar, lentamente, bajando por la nuca hacia la columna, con sus manos sujetando las caderas de Harry y sintiéndolo gemir mucho más fuerte conforme iba bajando. Con una de sus manos se hizo de los testículos y los acunó mientras su lengua llegaba al fin de la espalda.

—Oh, Draco —lloriqueó Harry dejando caer su cuerpo hacia delante y levantando más las caderas.

—Me excitas tanto —jadeó Draco sentándose sobre sus piernas y pasando la lengua un poco más abajo, la forma como Harry se removió por esa mera caricia hizo que su erección diera un tirón de ansiedad.

—¡Merlín! —empezó a híperventilar Harry mientras sentía la lengua de Draco pasando nuevamente sobre su entrada, apretó los puños y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos, tratando de contenerse, de no acariciarse a si mismo.

—No… —suspiró Draco, soplando sobre la ahora húmeda piel alrededor de la entrada de Harry —, no te detengas… sigue gritando… me gusta escucharte gemir así —pidió con voz ronca y ansiosa, un instante después su lengua se presionaba nuevamente sobre la entrada, apenas insinuando una penetración, fue recompensado con una gran sarta de gemidos y lloriqueos de parte de Harry.

—Me vas… me vas a volver loco —protestó Harry empujando sus caderas ya sin ningún tipo de pudor contra el rostro de Draco, esa lengua jugueteando sobre y dentro de él.

Draco acarició con una mano el muslo interno de la pierna de Harry y subió un poco más hasta hacerse, con algo de dificultad, del hinchado y húmedo miembro, lo apretó un poco y Harry gritó mucho más fuerte, entonces, satisfecho con el estado en que lo había dejado, se apartó, jalando la varita y presionándola rápidamente sobre la rosada entrada de Harry.

—Sí… demonios… sí —jadeó Harry empujándose un poco más contra la varita y sintiendo el efecto del hechizo lubricante en su interior.

—No tienes idea de lo caliente que te ves así —le dijo Draco con voz ronca mientras se pegaba más a él y con una mano guiaba su miembro hacia la entrada de Harry —. Tan jodidamente caliente —reiteró empujándose un poco en el interior.

—Por favor… te necesito —pidió Harry levantándose y apoyándose con las manos en el piso.

Draco no respondió, se empujó fuerte contra él, todo el caliente y estrecho pasaje de Harry apretándolo y absorbiéndolo.

—Ahh… —lloriqueó quedándose completamente quieto por la intensidad de las sensaciones, su gemido hizo eco al de Harry.

—Muévete —demandó Harry —. Muévete.

—Dios —masculló Draco irguiéndose por completo y apretando las caderas de Harry con fuerza, salió casi por completo de él para luego volverse a empujar, la espalda de Harry se arqueó de manera deliciosa.

—Sí… Draco… sí —gimió Harry empujándose contra Draco mientras este volvía a empujar contra él, pronto lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, con un ritmo rápido y sus gemidos y gritos, cada vez más altos.

—Harry… —Draco pasó una mano al frente y sujetó la erección de Harry, moviendo su mano de abajo hacia arriba, tratando de concentrarse en no perderse en el orgasmo eminente.

—Mmm… no puedo… ya no… —Harry se dejó caer un poco más hacia delante, descansando sobre sus codos y bajando la cabeza lo suficiente para ver la mano veloz de Draco acariciándolo apenas un instante antes de cerrar los ojos mientras una punzada de placer le nacía en los huevos y subía rápidamente por su miembro —. ¡Draco!

—¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí! —gritó Draco con fuerza agitándose por última vez contra Harry, dejando escapar toda su semilla en el interior del chico mientras su mano era bañada por aquel líquido caliente, manchando el piso y también el pecho de Harry.

—Oh, Dios, eso ha sido genial —suspiró Harry dejándose caer sobre el piso que ahora parecía mucho más frío.

—Tú puedes llamarme Draco —replicó Draco dándole un perezoso beso en la nuca y tratando de normalizar su respiración.

—¡Oh, que original! —se burló Harry hablando con voz entrecortada.

—Lo sé —. Draco se apoyó sobre sus manos y salió lentamente de Harry, para luego dejarse caer a un lado, su pecho subiendo y bajando a gran velocidad aún, de reojo vio a Harry voltearse también, su pecho brillaba por el sudor.

Harry, aún demasiado cansado tanteó sobre el piso hasta encontrar la mano de Draco y entrelazó los dedos, suspirando feliz.

*****

No fue hasta el sábado en la tarde, luego de entrenar desde muy temprano, en que Harry pudo al fin bloquear por completo a Draco.

Draco se sintió aliviado, aunque no se lo dijera a Harry; primero porque pensaba que no les alcanzaría el tiempo para concluir con las prácticas y segundo porque no le gustaba ver los recuerdos de Harry, y es que muchos de ellos eran de Voldemort: de la noche que mató a Cedric, o de la forma como había querido poseerlo en el Ministerio la noche que murió Sirius, otros eran recuerdos muy íntimos, uno de Harry y Ron abrazados, Ron llorando por algo, momentos de la batalla final. Aunque también estaban el otro tipo de recuerdos que no le gustaban, como Harry con ese Noah, o con algún otro chico, incluso con Mikel. Tras ese recuerdo Harry le había querido explicar que eso era pasado y que ahora eran buenos amigos, Draco le creyó, no tenía sentido ponerse celoso de figuras del pasado, aunque no podía negar que sí le molestaban un poco.

—Ahora falta el Legeremens —dijo Draco sentándose en el piso junto a Harry, que parecía agotado —. Pero si gustas podemos descansar un poco…

—No, está bien, necesito terminar con esto rápido, casi no queda tiempo —contestó Harry antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios.

Draco se apartó con una sonrisa.

—Oh, no, señor, ni lo piense —reprochó mientras se ponía en pie y jalaba a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo —, anoche hiciste exactamente lo mismo y ya viste cómo terminó.

—Pero pensé que la habías pasado bien anoche —respondió Harry con un puchero.

—Sí, pero ahora vas a entrenar —advirtió Draco divertido mientras levantaba la varita para protegerse —. ¿Sabes ya hacer el hechizo?

—Sé la teoría —contestó Harry con voz más seria y levantando la varita también, Draco hizo un ligero asentimiento y entonces Harry apuntó hacia él:

—Legeremens.

*****

En un inicio Draco había podido bloquear los ataques de Harry, débiles aún por la falta de práctica y durante el resto de la tarde y noche del sábado Harry se sintió frustrado por no poder desarmar las defensas de Draco, pero el domingo en la mañana, con el tiempo corriendo en contra se dedicó a entrenar con mucha más fuerza, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

La primera imagen que pudo obtener fue la de Draco en el entierro de su madre, pero esta vez visto desde la perspectiva del chico, sintiendo toda la pena y la rabia, el sentimiento de quedarse solo… de no tener ya más nada en el mundo.

Desde ese momento Draco había estado taciturno y más callado, pero aún así levantando sus defensas contra Harry, recordando como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía, esa etapa de su vida, cuando su madre se había ido.

La mañana transcurrió de esa manera, con Harry sintiéndose culpable por hacer que Draco recordara cosas malas de su vida; vio a Yarik y vio la escena de cuando Lucius los había encontrado juntos, sintió el pánico de Draco, la ansiedad por información, la forma como todo su interior se quebró cuando su tía Bella le había dicho que Yarik estaba muerto, las amenazas y castigos del Lord, la ansiedad en las celdas del Ministerio…

—Creo que ya es suficiente —opinó finalmente Harry, luego de presenciar la explosión muggle del supermercado donde había trabajado Draco.

—Estoy bien… no es nada que tú ya no supieras —protestó Draco, mientras agitaba la muñeca distraídamente por hacer algo con las manos, algo perturbado por tantos recuerdos.

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta… ya sabes, mirar…

—Vamos, ya falta poco para la una, una última vez antes de que te vayas —lo animó a pesar de todo Draco.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y estuvo a punto de negarse, pero no lo hizo, sabía que si lo hacía Draco se ofendería, pensando que le tenía pena o lástima. Finalmente apuntó la varita hacia Draco y susurró el hechizo, esta vez las defensas de Draco lo detuvieron con más insistencia, pero Harry no se dejó empujar fuera e impuso mucha más fuerza hasta que de pronto se encontró mirando la escena de Draco sentado en una silla, en una lujosa oficina, un hombre mayor, que se le hacía conocido estaba tras él…

—_En realidad siempre existe una forma de conseguir lo que uno quiere… ¿Ves a todos esos chicos y chicas?, ellos tenían suerte, tenían alguien que los cuidaba, padres y madres que les daban educación, estoy seguro que todos ellos ahora tienen todo lo que desean… como estoy seguro tú deseas… _

—_Pues… —sintió el asombro de Draco ante la mano sobre su hombro, su garganta seca, su corazón acelerándose. _

—_He escuchado cosas de ti —continuó hablando el hombre con voz ronca y muy cerca de Draco —; sé de tus gustos… te entiendo, comprendo lo que eres… de haberlo sabido cuando estabas en ese juicio, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando tenías apenas dieciocho años… _

—_Yo... yo no…_

— _Aunque claro, ya no se puede hacer nada por el pasado ¿verdad? Solo mirar al futuro… ¿Cuál será tu futuro? Sé que en la tienda donde trabajas, esa que voló, te pueden dar un empleo a tiempo completo… mira, quién sabe, con unos años más podrás ser un jefe de algo… estoy seguro de que tienen ese tipo de puestos… no estaría mal, nadie creería que llegarías tan lejos luego de todo lo que te pasó… salvándote de Azkaban y todo eso… —el corazón de Draco se disparó y sus músculos luchaban por moverse, mientras el hombre continuaba hablando y presionando una mano sobre su tembloroso hombro —. Pero, claro, tú eres un muchacho inteligente y ambicioso además, lo sé, y esas son cualidades muy interesantes en un chico apuesto como tú, sangre pura y aún tan joven… —fue entonces que la otra mano del hombre se deslizó por la pálida mejilla, acariciándolo con algo de tosquedad, Draco dio un salto, empujando la silla y el hombre finalmente se alejó de él, el pánico era aún mayor._

—_¿Qué demonios es lo que pretende? —su voz sonaba agitada, entrecortada. _

—_Oh, vamos —dijo el hombre completamente tranquilo mientras volvía nuevamente a su silla tras el escritorio —Sabes muy bien lo que pretendo, no te hagas la victima virginal delante de mí, todos saben lo bien que te la montas con ese otro chico… y lo bien que te la has pasado antes… así que solo te digo que seas práctico, ¿quieres tu beca? Yo estoy dispuesto a cambiar de opinión respecto a la beca si es que tú consideras tener un trato más amigable conmigo. _

_Draco apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos —Yo no soy una puta, ni suya ni de nadie._

_El hombre sonrió encogiéndose de hombros —Eso dices ahora ¿Qué harás en la calle? Porque es allí donde terminaras: en la calle y lo único que te servirán serán esa carita bonita y ese culo, así que tú eliges donde los pones a trabajar, si aquí, para conseguir un futuro mejor o allá fuera, quién sabe, eso sí, en qué acabaras. _

—Suficiente —rugió Draco dejándose caer en el piso agotado, sus mejillas sonrojadas, no había querido que Harry viera eso, jamás, era demasiado humillante.

Harry respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de haberse mantenido en el recuerdo pese a lo mucho que Draco empujaba por sacarlo de allí, miró hacia él: sobre el piso y con la cabeza gacha, y una ola de ira que no sentía hace mucho tiempo subió por su pecho.

—Lo mataré —declaró apretando los puños.

—¡No! —gritó Draco levantando la vista al fin, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas y respirando aceleradamente.

Harry vio lo avergonzado que estaba, aunque no entendía la razón, Draco no era el que tenía que estar avergonzado.

—Él… ¿él te hizo algo? —preguntó tratando de parecer más comprensivo, no quería asustar a Draco y quería conseguir toda la información posible. Se arrodilló delante de Draco y lo miró a los ojos —¿Qué pasó luego?

—Nada pasó luego, Harry, en verdad, lo mandé a la mierda y salí de allí…

—¿Fue por eso que te quitaron la beca?

—Déjalo, eso ya pasó —dijo Draco tratando de parecer calmado y poniéndose en pie —. Debes bañarte para ir a ver a Teddy.

—Draco… —llamó Harry alcanzándolo —; espera… No… ¿Estás seguro que nada más pasó?

Draco entrecerró los ojos y cerró los puños con fuerza.

—Si estás pensando que yo me acosté con el imbécil de Colburn…

—¡No! —interrumpió Harry rápidamente, registrando aún así el nombre para investigar luego —. Jamás se me ha pasado eso por la cabeza, pero ese hombre… me asustó, parecía tan… asqueroso y te tocó y…

—Sé lo que pasó, gracias —replicó Draco —; y no, no pasó nada más, me mudé de la universidad y muy a su pesar me matriculé y sigo estudiando allí así que no se salió con la suya ¿lo puedes dejar ya? Eso es algo que nadie sabe y de lo que no quiero hablar —dijo para luego salir rápidamente del salón de prácticas.

Harry se quedó un rato más allí, ese idiota había molestado a Draco, lo había querido comprar, había querido que se acostara con él a cambio de mantenerle la beca, era un tipo repugnante y por más que Draco dijera que lo dejara no lo haría, encontraría el momento y la forma, pero no lo dejaría así no más, nadie molestaba a su Draco de esa manera y seguía andando muy campante por el mundo.

*****

Draco caminó lentamente hasta la habitación, su mente dándole vueltas a todos los recuerdos que había sido obligado a ver esa mañana, no se lo reprochaba a Harry, después de todo había sido él quien había aceptado practicar con él y quien lo había animado a continuar, solo que llevaba tanto tiempo, metido en tantas otras cosas que ya nunca pensaba en esos tiempos. Recordaba como antes pasaba bastante tiempo pensando en eso, en lo que había pasado, en su madre y en Yarik y en el vacío que habían dejado en su vida, y se sintió algo malo por no recordarlos ya tanto como debía.

Además estaba la humillación de Colburn, tenía que asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera nada malo o tonto, al menos sabía que durante las dos semanas siguientes Harry no tendría tiempo para hacer nada de eso, tendría pruebas y su mente estaría muy ocupada en eso.

Se desprendió de la camiseta y de los pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior, una ducha sería ideal, una tibia ducha antes de volver a su habitación a seguir preparando pociones, estudiando y además organizando todo para poder mudarse en dos semanas, cuando el fin de semana libre llegara, tal como le había prometido a Harry.

—¿Draco? —llamó Harry desde la puerta con voz algo tímida.

—Pasa… es tu habitación —respondió Draco que estaba de espaldas a él y volteando solo un poco la cabeza para poder verlo.

—No es mi habitación, es nuestra ¿recuerdas? —corrigió caminando hacia él, Draco se había quedado quieto, solo en ropa interior y de espaldas a él.

—Aún no me he mudado…

—Es nuestra —confirmó Harry posando sus manos sobre los hombros tibios y desnudos de Draco, que soltó un pequeño jadeo por la sorpresa pero que no se movió.

—Lo sé —suspiró Draco mientras Harry bajaba lentamente de sus hombros, acariciando sus brazos desnudos.

—Y te amo —murmuró Harry besando el cuello suavemente, Draco se estremeció bajo su toque y se inclinó hacia atrás, pegando su espalda desnuda contra su pecho, aún cubierto por la camiseta.

—Y yo —contestó Draco mientras las manos de Harry acariciaban sus muñecas y sus manos para luego pasar al pecho, con la ternura que tenía Harry siempre para con él.

Harry se dedicó a besar lentamente el cuello y la nuca, mientras sus manos acariciaban casi sin tocar el pecho y abdomen de Draco, escuchándolo jadear y arquearse suavemente contra él, finalmente una de sus manos bajó más aún, acariciando sobre la tela de la ropa interior la ya notoria erección, Draco chilló un poco más fuerte por la sensación y refregó sus caderas contra las de Harry, sintiendo la dura tela de los vaqueros contra su trasero.

—Harry… —llamó con voz ahogada cuando la mano de Harry se coló bajo su ropa interior y se colocó sobre su ya muy excitado miembro.

Harry no respondió, empezó a mordisquear el cuello mientras su mano subía y bajaba suavemente, Draco levantó una mano y atrapó su cuello, girándose lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios y darse un beso torpe mientras seguía refregándose contra esa mano que no se decidía a actuar.

Finalmente Harry, con una mano, le bajó la ropa interior con inusitada rapidez, solo un poco, lo suficiente para permitirle acariciarlo, mientras la otra se hacía finalmente de su duro miembro y comenzaba a masturbarlo con movimientos bastante lentos, Draco dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y suspiró empujando sus caderas contra ese puño, tratando de ganar mayor velocidad, con ambas manos se sostuvo hacia atrás, atrapando las caderas de Harry y pegándose contra ellas.

—Mmm… Draco —jadeó Harry sobre su oído, soplando muy suavemente, Draco se arqueó contra él y gimió entrecortadamente —, te deseo…

—También… también yo —pudo contestar Draco finalmente, entre los espasmos de placer que le provocaba la lengua de Harry recorriendo lentamente su oído —. Vamos… desnúdate….

Sin soltar la erección de Draco, aunque sí bajando un poco las caricias, pasó la otra mano por el abdomen de Draco y lo empujó un poco, ambos caminaron con pasos torpes a través de la habitación hasta dar con la cama, donde giró a Draco y lo hizo acostarse en ella mientras él hacía volar su ropa por todos lados y Draco se terminaba de deshacer de la ropa interior, en medio minuto Harry ya estaba sobre Draco, acariciando y besándolo mientras sus manos bajaban por la erección y más abajo, apretando suavemente los testículos antes de acariciar la fruncida entrada.

—Oh, Draco… no sabes como es que me pones —declaró Harry apartándose de Draco y arrodillándose en la cama, Draco abrió las piernas y las flexionó, apoyando los pies sobre el colchón, luciendo, lo sabía, descaradamente abierto hacia Harry que le acarició con lentitud el interior de sus muslos.

Harry no perdió mucho más tiempo e invocó la varita, presionándola contra Draco hizo el hechizo de lubricación y luego la dejó caer a un lado, jaló por los tobillos a Draco, hasta que sus pies quedaron sobre sus hombros y se presionó contra él.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, apretando las sábanas con las manos y empujando para dejarlo entrar, estaba el fastidio inicial luego de dos semanas de inactividad, pero aún así eso no superaba al placer que sabía sentiría.

—Caliente —masculló Harry en cuanto pudo entrar por completo, jadeando y sujetándose de las piernas de Draco.

—Harry… —gimió Draco cuando Harry removió sus caderas en círculos contra él, presionando en su interior su próstata, se aferró mucho más fuerte a las sábanas mientras sentía el peso del cuerpo de Harry sobre él y su cuerpo doblado casi en dos.

Harry apoyó las manos contra el colchón, a ambos lados del cuerpo de Draco y se inclinó un poco para besarlo, Draco levantó la cabeza y sus bocas se encontraron en un beso bastante eufórico, sus lenguas jugueteando y sus dientes mordiendo; se separaron cuando Harry sintió la imperiosa necesidad de comenzar a moverse.

Draco se sujetó a los hombros de Harry y comenzó a empujarse al mismo brutal y veloz ritmo que Harry le imponía, escuchó los murmullos ahogados de Harry, mientras él jadeaba también, frases inconclusas, interrumpidas por besos rápidos, la habitación entera subió de temperatura mientras se escuchaba como sus cuerpos chocaban cada vez con más rapidez, hasta que Draco no lo soportó más y una de sus manos soltó a Harry y se metió entre ambos cuerpos, cuando al fin pudo tocar su erección se arqueó completamente, estaba mucho más caliente y ansioso de lo que esperaba, le tomó apenas tocarse unas cuantas veces antes de sentir todo su cuerpo estremecerse y perder la noción de sus movimientos mientras el fuerte orgasmo llegaba a él.

Harry se siguió empujando contra él, disfrutando de todo ese cuerpo apretándolo y acogiéndolo hasta que se corrió, casi al mismo tiempo que Draco, con un gemido ahogado. Se desplomó sobre Draco, que se las ingenió para dejar caer las piernas a un lado, sintiendo su miembro aún presionado por los espasmos de su novio.

Draco suspiró profundamente, apretando a Harry contra él, deseando que nunca saliera de él, que nunca tuviera que apartarse, hasta que fue la misma naturaleza la que hizo que Harry se deslizara con lentitud de él. Sintió la respiración pausada haciéndole cosquillas sobre el cuello y con una mano le apartó el cabello de la frente, para poder ver sus ojos. Estaban abiertos y además tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Pensé que te habías dormido…

—No, solo disfruto del momento. Te voy a extrañar.

—Y yo… —suspiró Draco, dándole un beso en la frente, muy cerca de la cicatriz —. Dos semanas me parecen tanto tiempo.

—Solo serán un par de meses más.

—Lo sé, pero igual me parece mucho —protestó haciendo un ligero puchero que hizo que Harry soltara una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Sabes que no te veo hacer esa mueca desde la escuela? —dijo apoyándose con ambas manos sobre el colchón e impulsándose hacia arriba para rodar hacia un lado. Draco gruñó por la falta del calor de Harry sobre su piel y rápidamente se acurrucó contra él.

—Yo no hago muecas, Potter —reclamó con voz adormilada.

—Sí que las haces, y muchas, y muy divertidas —se burló Harry apretando a Draco más fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Oh, ya calla… —masculló Draco, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que podía estar y en cuestión de minutos se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo hizo porque alguien lo agitaba por los hombros, abrió los ojos, sintiéndose aún somnoliento para ver a Harry ya vestido y bañado, sentado a su lado, sobre el piso estaba la mochila que llevaba para la Academia.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Apenas las dos, prometí pasar a saludar a Teddy y Andrómeda un momento antes de ir a la Academia.

—Cierto —recordó estirándose perezosamente sobre la cama, notando recién la sábana que lo cubría.

—También aproveché y ya dejé tu varita en blanco, debes ponerla a trabajar un poco para que no noten nada extraño.

—No hay problema… Lamento haberme quedado dormido.

—No… siempre es divertido verte dormir —declaró Harry acercándose un poco más a Draco, que lo jaló con los brazos para besarlo —Te voy a extrañar —dijo en cuanto el beso terminó.

—También yo… escríbeme sobre cómo te va con esas pruebas.

—Claro que lo haré, y tú me cuentas qué tal te va todo con los contratos y la universidad.

—Por supuesto.

—Y cuídate —pidió Harry un poco más serio.

—También tú.

—Nos vemos —Harry se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso más en los labios, como cada fin de semana en que se separaban, lamentando tener que irse.

—Anda, dos semanas pasan rápido —le animó Draco tampoco queriendo apartarse de él.

—Sabes que no es cierto —Harry le removió el cabello para despeinarlo aún más, sabía que a Draco le molestaba mucho eso y el chico emitió un pequeño gruñido de protesta, Harry por fin se puso en pie y tomó la mochila del piso —. Te quedas en casa.

Draco solo asintió mientras Harry salía de la habitación, dejando todo silencioso; se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama y se abrigó con la sábana, la cama aún olía a Harry y aunque sabía que pronto debería levantarse también para ir a seguir trabajando, se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo aquel aroma que asociaba con la felicidad.

*****

**Shadow Lestrange**

Hola, gracias por tu comentario… me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, ya viste que definitivamente nuestros chicos están en paz, además que ya viste como es que Harry aprendió la oclumancia y legerimancia, además que se averiguó uno de los secretos de Draco…

Tony es malo, y Ginny, pues no apoyo el maltrato, pero ella fue la que se metió a ese sitio y con esa gente…

Un beso para ti y que estés muy bien, ten linda semana

-------------------

**ise**

Hola… qué tal, entiendo, yo también ando muy complicada con el trabajo, casi sin tiempo para mucho, pero gracias por comentar. Tu español es muy bueno XD

Ginny, lo sé, inspira algo de pena en el capítulo anterior, y por supuesto que no me gusta que anden pegándole a la gente, pero el tipo de gente con el que ella está involucrada…

Sobre el blog, solo tengo esto:

**h t t p : / / p 1 6 0 8 8 0 . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m /**

Mi livejournal… no lo actualizo mucho, pero es lo que tengo…

Un beso y que la semana de trabajo no sea tan complicada

-------------------

**clmi936**

¡Viva la canción criolla! Aunque ya pasó, como dices, como buenas peruanas XD

Ya viste que Harry y Draco solo tuvieron una pelea, es normal, con el carácter de cada uno, que las peleas entre ellos se den, pero está justo en ellos y en lo que se quieren, el tratar de solucionarlas XD

Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando.

Ten linda semana.

-------------------

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y que se den una vuelta por los comentarios, saben lo que me alegran el día con ellos.

Un beso y que la semana sea linda para todos.

Zafy


	39. L3 C39: EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE UN GRAN

_Hola a todos… _

_¿Qué tal va la semana? Espero que bien XD_

_Les dejo un capítulo más, esta vez tenemos uno bastante largo… Espero que lo disfruten:_

_

* * *

  
_

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: "CAMINOS"**

**CAPÍTULO 39: "EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE UN GRAN SECRETO"**

**

* * *

  
**

"_No permitas que destruyan tus ilusiones. Es preciso saber lo que se quiere; cuando se quiere, hay que tener el valor de decirlo, y cuando se dice, es menester tener el coraje de realizarlo"._

_Georges Clemenceau_

_

* * *

  
_

_Londres, julio del 2002_: _Últimas vacaciones de la Academia de Aurores; antes de iniciar el entrenamiento en campo, la última etapa de instrucción. _

Las cosas iban realmente bien, o al menos esa era la conclusión de Harry para cuando el semestre en la academia de aurores terminó; había aprobado con excelentes calificaciones las pruebas finales y más aún, ante la incrédula mirada de su profesor y compañeros de clases había demostrado ser uno de los mejores en Oclumancia, no permitiendo que nadie entrara en su mente, y en Legilimancia, pudiendo leer la mente de casi todos sus compañeros, había encontrado que Graham Pritchard era un contrincante particularmente duro, pero lo que más placer le dio fue el vencer a Dashiell, quien presumía dominar estas artes desde que era un adolescente. Luego de ser vencido, Dashiell se mostró furioso y mal humorado, en el fondo todos sabían ya lo mal perdedor que era y a Harry no le sorprendió mucho aquella actitud.

Y no solo todo iba bien en la Academia; en casa –y le encantaba pensar así: "en casa"- las cosas iban mejor aún, pues Draco había terminado de pasar sus cosas a Grimmauld Place al siguiente semana libre que tuvieron, y pasaron muchos buenos ratos, junto a Gael e incluso Mikel, acondicionando las mazmorras para que pudieran trabajar allí.

Draco y Gael estaban cada vez más ocupados, trabajando hasta muy tarde en el laboratorio para poder cumplir la gran cantidad de pedidos que llegaban, incluso Draco estaba pensando presentar un examen de adelanto para poder graduarse mucho más rápido, pues el ritmo de las clases y del trabajo lo dejaban agotado, aunque feliz, según podía ver Harry.

Incluso la MACH parecía haberse detenido, frenando sus ataques, o eso era lo que creían, pues Mikel, que era el que siempre se mantenía informado por trabajar en San Mungo, no tenía ya casos de ataques como antes.

Harry trataba además de repartir su tiempo entre Hermione, Ron, los Wesley, Andrómeda y Teddy y Draco, lo cual era bastante agotador; cuando por fin terminó la Academia se sintió aliviado de tener un poco más de tiempo libre: al menos unas cuatro semanas hasta de que iniciaran las prácticas en campo, pero estaba seguro de que aún así sería todo mucho más simple de ahora en adelante.

Aquella mañana, la segunda libre que tenía, había decidido ir a visitar a Teddy y Andrómeda mientras Draco rendía ya el último de sus exámenes del semestre. Había descubierto también que si antes, en la escuela, Draco le parecía obsesivo a la hora de estudiar, esa obsesión se había multiplicado por cien ahora que estaba en la universidad, pese a no tener ya la necesidad de mantener el primer lugar por la beca, Draco seguía siendo el que tenía el mejor promedio en, Harry ya no sabía a ciencia cierta, cuantos años de historia en la universidad. Aquellos exámenes lo habían mantenido alejado del cuerpo de su novio durante los dos días que ya llevaba libre, aunque Harry estaba ansioso por besarlo y amarlo, no protestaba y no decía nada mientras Draco se desvelaba estudiando, ya que sabía que luego tendría tiempo de sobra para pasarlo junto a él.

Algo que lo preocupaba un poco, pese a que todo parecía estar saliendo tal como él había querido, era la insistencia de Ron y Hermione por ir a verlo o pasar más tiempo con él, en el fondo él sabía que sus amigos se olían que guardaba un secreto, lo sabía por las conversaciones que tenía con ellos, por la forma insistente en que le preguntaban como iba su vida amorosa y si es que no había alguien por allí dando vueltas, ratificándole su apoyo incondicional, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que en esta ocasión, cuando se enteraran de su relación con Draco, aquel "apoyo incondicional" flaquearía o incluso desparecería.

—En septiembre pienso ponerlo ya en un jardín de niños… necesita estar con más niños de su edad. Bill y Fleur me han recomendado un sitio muy bueno, donde estudia Victorie, es muy cómodo además, pues permiten el ingreso por chimenea —le comentó Andrómeda, ambos estaban sentados en el jardín, disfrutando del sol de verano que ya empezaba a asomarse, mientras Teddy daba vueltas con su nueva escoba, de la cual ya tenía mejor dominio.

—¡Yo no quiero ir donde va Victorie! —gritó Teddy pasando cerca de ellos —. Victorie es aburrida.

Harry soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Llegará el momento, enano, en que las niñas dejaran de parecerte aburridas.

—¡No! —chilló Teddy mientras Andrómeda soltaba una carcajada —, las niñas siempre están molestando.

—No le hagas caso —dijo finalmente Andrómeda —; los niños no son siempre compatibles con las niñas, no a esta edad al menos.

"_En algunos casos nunca"_ pensó Harry aunque no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Claro.

—Las niñas son aburridas —protestó Teddy pasando cerca de ellos nuevamente.

—No, claro que no lo son, ¿verdad, Harry? —reprochó Andrómeda —, a Harry sí le caen bien las niñas.

—¡Noooo! —chilló Teddy, distrayéndose demasiado hasta casi caer de la escoba, un modelo más grande que el que le habían regalado originalmente, y mirando a Harry como si aquello que dijera Andrómeda fuera una blasfemia.

—Teddy, si no tienes cuidado tendrán que volverte a tu escoba anterior —recomendó Harry sintiéndose en parte aliviado por no tener que contestar, o eso creía él.

—Es que _lita _dijo que a ti te gustan las niñas, anda dile que no.

Andrómeda soltó otra carcajada y negó con la cabeza mientras Harry empezaba a enrojecer, Teddy, detenido en su vuelo lo miraba con ojos ansiosos.

—No, realmente no me gustan —contestó arrugando la nariz. Teddy soltó un grito de alegría y salió volando rápidamente hacia un lado del jardín, intentando hacer piruetas, mientras Andrómeda sonreía.

—Los niños… —suspiró contenta y Harry estuvo a punto de replicar que en verdad a él no le gustaban las niñas, o las mujeres, para ser más claros, pero se abstuvo. El jardín, con Teddy dando vueltas alrededor, no era el mejor lugar para mantener esa conversación que él sabía debía mantener tarde o temprano, aunque esperaba, realmente que fuera tarde, mucho más tarde.

*****

Draco remojó la pluma en el tintero con impaciencia y resopló fastidiado mientras la nueva pregunta aparecía en el pergamino amarillento del examen, el aula estaba en completo silencio, los pocos alumnos que quedaban ya en ese semestre, los más esmerados y estudiosos, debía reconocer Draco, estaban todos, al igual que él, en un profundo y laborioso trabajo, era el último examen del curso, y luego al fin podría respirar aliviado, llegar a _casa _(aún le costaba algo de trabajo decir "a casa", cuando ese lugar pertenecía a Harry), atrapar a Harry contra el primer mueble que encontrara cerca y follarlo hasta la inconciencia, no importaba cuantos contratos de pociones y cuantas investigaciones más tuviera que hacer durante las vacaciones, estar tanto tiempo sin Harry y estudiando lo había dejado ansioso hasta niveles que ni él mismo había imaginado.

Se removió en su asiento un poco y suspiró mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente, por un instante no recordaba el uso de uno de los ingredientes pero, por suerte, rápidamente la información llegó a su mente y pudo continuar con la evaluación.

Durante ese par de meses le había dado vueltas a la alternativa de presentar el examen para obtener el título, tenía entendido de que era uno muy exigente y que no muchos habían logrado aprobarlo. En caso de no aprobarlo no pasaba mucho, podía continuar con sus estudios, aunque no tendría opción a una nueva oportunidad para presentarlo, pero él se conocía, sabía que no le gustaba fallar ni perder y tenía, en el fondo debía admitírselo, miedo de no dar la talla; además temía que Colburn de alguna manera influyera en aquel resultado. Se había cruzado con el hombre un par de veces desde que se había mudado de la universidad y siempre él le había dado una mirada burlona, como preguntándole hasta cuándo podría aguantar estar allí sin tener que correr a sus brazos. Aquella decisión, la de tomar el examen era algo que tenía que meditar muy cuidadosamente aún.

La evaluación terminó y, ante el suspiro exasperado de algunos de sus compañeros, los pergaminos desaparecieron, dejando las mesas libres y a todos en silencio por un instante, hasta que la profesora Halicarnaso les indicó que podían retirarse. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron en pie, creando un poco más de alboroto mientras sacaban los libros y comenzaban a revisar las respuestas que habían dado. Luego de contestar a las preguntas de un par de compañeros pudo al fin salir, caminando a prisa hacia la salida, donde ya Gael lo esperaba; el chico había terminado sus exámenes la mañana anterior y esa misma tarde había llevado sus cosas al departamento de Mikel.

—¿Qué tal te fue?

—Espero que bien —respondió Draco mientras entrecerraba los ojos por el sol de verano —. Mañana tendré ya todos los resultados ¿Y tú?

—Por favor, ¿dudas acaso de mi capacidad? —se burló Gael mientras sacaba un pergamino con sus resultados y se los pasaba a Draco, ambos caminaban ya por la desierta calle, la idea era llegar al apartamento de Mikel, que quedaba más cerca, y luego trasladarse por red flú a la casa de Harry. En la universidad habían chimeneas que podían usar, pero a Draco le daba pánico que alguien escuchara la dirección a donde se dirigía, pese a haber cambiado la dirección en el Ministerio, aún continuaba siendo paranoico. Además que disfrutar un poco del sol y de un paseo no era mala idea, sobre todo después de haber pasado tantos días encerrado estudiando.

—Vaya, te felicito —sonrió sinceramente Draco mientras devolvía el pergamino con las excelentes notas de su amigo.

—¡Jo!, lo mismo dijo Mikel, empiezo a creer que realmente se asombran de que aprobara todo.

—Nah, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, todos sabemos que algo de inteligencia has de tener en esa mollera tan dura —se burló Draco, Gael arqueó una ceja fastidiado pero luego, al no surtir ningún efecto en Draco soltó el aire lentamente, ambos ya en la estación de buses.

—Esta noche iremos a celebrar —anunció con voz ceremoniosa —, y esta vez no tienes escapatoria para no ir, Harry está libre y ya terminaste los exámenes.

—Yo no pongo excusas —replicó Draco mientras el autobús hacía un ruido agudo al frenar y las puertas se abrían.

—Sí, sí lo haces, y sigo pensando en que te haría bien divertirte, después de todo, aunque tengas el carácter de un viejo mago de ciento treinta y cinco años, no eres tan viejo.

—Yo no tengo el carácter de un viejo ma… —se interrumpió cuando notó que una chica, sentada cerca de ellos, los miraba curiosa —. Cómo sea, solamente utilizo mejor mi tiempo, en lugar de ir de fiestas como al parecer sólo sabes hacer tú últimamente.

—Huy, sí —suspiró Gael guiñándole un ojo a la chica que aún seguía observándolos divertida —; y mira cuantas materias reprobé, tú lo que no quieres es pisar el terreno de Harry, no creas que no me doy cuenta.

—¿El terreno de Harry? —bufó Draco incrédulo.

—Sí, su terreno, como si Harry se metiera a ayudarte a hacer pociones…

—Interesante que compares una profesión con irse de tragos con los amigos…

—Sabes de lo que hablo.

—No, Gael, no lo sé.

Gael resopló fastidiado.

—Bien, sabes muy bien lo mucho que le gusta a Harry irse de fiestas, lo mucho que ha andado por esos lugares cuando no estaba contigo y estoy más que seguro, lo mucho que ha hecho por allí, y tienes miedo de que si Harry va vea que se divierte y de lo mucho que pierde estando contigo…

—Eso es ridículo —interrumpió Draco empezando a fastidiarse.

—O —dijo más fuerte Gael sobre la interrupción de Draco —que Harry descubra lo aburrido que eres, que no sabes bailar o beber y no quiera ir más contigo, entonces tendrás que quedarte en casa, noche tras noche, haciendo pociones hasta la madrugada, esperando a que Harry vuelva y buscando pruebas de que no ha hecho nada malo, pasando hechizos de… —conforme hablaba su tono de voz subía y subía mientras su gesto burlón se hacía mucho más pronunciado, hasta que Draco lo interrumpió con un golpe en la cabeza.

—Calla —chilló Draco —. La gente nos está mirando.

—Será porque me andas pegando, ¿de donde te salió lo agresivo?

—Del mismo sitio que a ti lo exagerado, ¿has estado ingiriendo sustancias ilegales o alucinógenas para hablar de esa manera?

—Ja, si hasta haces bromas —se siguió burlando Gael, pero la conversación fue interrumpida cuando al fin llegaron a la estación en que debían bajar, como la calle, por el sol que había salido, estaba más llena que de costumbre, no hablaron mucho más durante el resto del camino, hasta que al fin llegaron al departamento de Mikel. De Mikel y de Gael, se corrigió Draco.

—Bien, supongo que te veré mañana en la tarde para empezar con el trabajo nuevamente —dijo Draco a modo de despedida, no quería perder más tiempo allí, seguramente Harry estaría por llegar y realmente quería poder verlo, abrazarlo y tocarlo, después de haber estado alejados durante tantos días.

—De acuerdo, pero piénsatelo, eso de ir en la noche, Harry siempre se anda negando y yo soy el que tiene que escuchar lo mucho que lo andas aislando, Lucka y Ethan siempre se andan quejando cuando salimos y lo cierto es que ya me aburren.

Draco, que ya tenía una mano metida en el frasco de polvos flú se detuvo en seco y giró para ver a Gael con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Sabía que te enojarías —suspiró Gael dejándose caer sobre el sillón más cercano —. Solo te digo lo que…

—Espera, ¿creen que Harry ya no sale con ellos porque yo soy el que le dice que no lo haga?

—Pues… siempre dicen que lo llamaron y que dice que tiene planes contigo, que encantado la próxima vez y…

—Ya veo —masculló Draco girándose hacia la chimenea nuevamente.

—Draco, espera, no te vayas aún… lamento haber dicho que eres un mago aburrido y que…

—Nos vemos en la noche —interrumpió Draco antes de meterse a la chimenea y decir con los dientes apretados —: Al número doce de Grimmauld Place.

—Huy, creo que metí la pata —replicó Gael en voz alta.

—Ya lo creo, cariño —dijo Mikel apareciendo por el pasillo, vistiendo apenas un boxer oscuro y ceñido, Gael se perdió en mirar lo sexy que era por un instante antes de preguntar.

—¿Estuviste escuchando?

—Nah —contestó Mikel agitando una mano y sentándose junto a su novio —, pero si tú dices que metiste la pata, yo te creo —declaró con una enorme sonrisa, a lo que Gael le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Oh, eres tan idiota.

—Ja… ven que te enseño lo que puede hacer un idiota —replicó Mikel jalando a Gael sobre él, se alegró de que el chico no le preguntara que hacía en casa tan temprano y que no notara que supuestamente esa mañana tenía guardia, no estaba de humor para hablar de esas cosas, no al menos por el momento.

Gael no replicó, ni tampoco se defendió, simplemente se colocó sobre Mikel y se dedicó a besarlo y tocarlo lo más posible… ¡cómo lo volvía loco ese hombre!… quién lo hubiera creído, que por ir a pedir ayuda a Potter. O mejor dicho Harry, se corrigió, como tantas veces le había corregido Draco, encontraría a Mikel.

*****

Draco cayó sobre el piso de la sala, toda la casa estaba silenciosa, suspiró algo fastidiado y decidió tomar una ducha, era lo mejor y lo único que podía hacer por el momento, no se sentía con muchos ánimos de hacer nada más, no había terminado de salir de la sala cuando escuchó el inconfundible ronroneo de la moto de Harry.

—Bien, será antes del baño entonces —se dijo, no sin algo de molestia antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá, Harry entró apenas un instante después, con el casco bajo el brazo y con una sonrisa que se ensanchó al verlo.

—Hola —saludó Harry dejando sobre otro de los sofás el casco y acercándose a Draco —¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy? ¿Qué tal estuvo el examen?

—Bien —contestó Draco luego de que Harry le diera un beso en los labios y se sentara a su lado, inmediatamente Draco se puso en pie y caminó hacia la chimenea que acababa de usar, apagándola con la varita, el clima estaba muy caliente ya como para mantenerla encendida mucho tiempo —. Mañana en la tarde publicaran los resultados finales.

—Genial —dijo Harry levantando una ceja, no era común que Draco se alejara de su lado, sobre todo después de haber estado tantos días ocupados y sin poco tiempo para verse —. Estoy seguro que obtendrás la mejor calificación, como siempre.

—Eso espero —masculló Draco girándose finalmente para encarar a Harry y sonriendo muy tensamente —¿Qué te parece celebrar? Esta noche.

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? Podemos ir al cine… a ti te encanta eso.

—Podría ser… Tal vez a cenar.

—Podemos hacer las dos cosas, todos los días si quieres, tenemos vacaciones —aventuró Harry con una sonrisa algo insinuante, pero Draco no estaba de humor para sus sonrisas insinuantes.

—O podríamos ir a bailar —propuso Draco cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Bailar?

—Sí, ya sabes, discotecas, esas a las que te gusta… o te gustaba ir con tus amigos, tomar unos tragos…

—Entiendo lo que es bailar, Draco —replicó Harry un poco más serio y sin comprender aún el extraño comportamiento de su novio.

—Genial, eso será entonces.

—Pero… —Harry se puso en pie en el momento en que Draco ya salía de la sala —¿No preferirías pasar el tiempo conmigo, es decir solos los dos? Hace tiempo que no tenemos la noche libre y ya sé que estamos de vacaciones y tendremos todo este tiempo para…

—¿Entonces no quieres ir a bailar —le interrumpió Draco volteándose rápidamente, su voz sonaba apretada y su mirada ya no era más amable —conmigo?

—¿Qué? —Harry parpadeó confuso ¿En qué momento esa charla se había convertido en una posible discusión?

—Dije que si entonces el problema es que no quieres ir a bailar conmigo, o mejor dicho que tus amigos te vean conmigo.

—¿De qué hablas? Mis amigos me ven contigo, Mikel viene todo el tiempo y Lucka y Ethan están siempre cerca…

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí, Harry? —preguntó entonces Draco, con los brazos cruzados y mirada amenazadora —. Esas discotecas… a las que ibas, dijiste que nadie podría decir que te vieron allí o con quién, quiere decir que son seguras para que tus otros amigos y el mundo entero no se entere siquiera de que eres gay, sin embargo cada vez que tus amigos te invitan te rehúsas a ir porque dices que estás muy ocupado conmigo y el día que yo te pido que vayamos te niegas. ¿Estoy leyendo mal las señales o verdaderamente te avergüenzas de mí? Porque sí lo haces, Harry, no encuentro otra explicación para eso.

—¡Yo jamás me avergonzaría de ti! —reprochó rápidamente Harry acercándose a él, cuando trató de poner sus manos sobre los brazos de Draco éste se alejó antes de que siquiera lo tocara.

—No me toques, no vengas a decirme que no te avergüenzas de estarte acostando con un mortífago, no soy tan idiota para eso.

—Yo no me acuesto con un mortífago, tú no eres un mortífago en primer lugar, y definitivamente no me avergüenzo de ti, estás malentendiendo todo esto… Yo simplemente quería pasar el tiempo contigo… a solas, porque te he extrañado y pensé que…

—Ya —le interrumpió Draco, girándose nuevamente para salir de la sala —. Estaré arriba por si quieres ir a acostarte conmigo, y si quieres después te puedes largar a bailar con tus maravillosos amigos en tu maravilloso mundo de magos gay donde yo definitivamente no tengo cabida.

Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado, no creyendo la sarta de tonterías que Draco decía mientras se alejaba por el corredor, lo escuchó subir las escaleras y entonces lo siguió, con pasos rápidos.

—¡Draco! —gritó con fuerza, Draco se detuvo solo un instante en la escalera antes de seguir avanzando —. Te estoy hablando, no puedes decir todo eso para luego largarte.

—No me estoy largando, ya te dije donde estaría ¿o no escuchaste acaso?

—Deja de decir idioteces, ¿quieres? —replicó Harry girándolo por un hombro en cuanto lo alcanzó en las escaleras.

—Yo no digo idioteces, solo digo la verdad.

—Eso no es cierto, no es así como me siento, pensé que sabrías lo que siento por ti.

—Yo también lo pensaba —dijo Draco soltándose del agarre y metiéndose en la habitación, Harry aún lo seguía.

—Mira, si quiere que vayamos a bailar esta noche, iremos a bailar… pero por favor deja de…

—Yo no quiero ir a bailar, ni a ningún sitio contigo, no vaya a ser que alguien nos vea y luego tengas que dar explicaciones.

—¡Pero dijiste que querías ir! —replicó Harry impaciente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora a Draco?

—No, no quiero tener que rogarte, ni que vayamos porque te sientes obligado, ya te dije, ve a bailar esta noche, yo me quedare aquí.

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo.

—¡Pues yo no! —y dicho eso se metió al baño dando un portazo, antes de que Harry pudiera alcanzarlo aseguró la puerta y sinceramente esperó que Harry no intentara derribarla, en realidad sabía que podía hacerlo si quería, pero eso no sucedió y luego de unos minutos escuchó las botas de Harry, caminando hacia fuera de la habitación. Suspiró profundamente y comenzó a abrir las llaves de agua, definitivamente necesitaba un baño.

*****

Harry salió de casa furioso, no habían tenido nunca, en el corto tiempo que llevaba Draco viviendo allí, una discusión de ese tipo, ni tan fuerte, y lo peor de todo era que no entendía del todo el por qué de dicha discusión, es decir, Draco no podía hablar en serio pensando que se avergonzaba de él ¿o sí? Draco debía saber que lo amaba, demasiado, y que era realmente tonto el generar todo un gran problema solo por no querer salir de copas con los amigos en la noche.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata se sintió menos ofuscado, pero aún no quería volver a casa, era sábado en la tarde, Hermione y Ron debían estar en la tienda de bromas, de pronto le apetecía poder hablar con ellos un poco, escuchar como iban sus vidas y sus discusiones también. Se metió a un callejón y luego apareció cerca de "El Caldero Chorreante" para poder entrar al callejón Diagon que, cómo imaginó, estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía, incluso había padres con sus niños levitando pesados paquetes de libros, túnicas, escobas y lechuzas en jaulas. Casi había olvidado que era época de comprar las cosas para ir a Hogwarts… Hacía tanto tiempo ya de eso…

Avanzó por las calles mientras la gente lo miraba, señalaba y saludaba con sonrisas en los labios, él, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, así que tratando de parecer lo más amable posible sorteó a toda la multitud hasta que pudo llegar a la puerta de la tienda de bromas.

La tienda estaba repleta, en cuánto empujó la puerta el sonido de una carcajada de bruja de película de terror muggle inundó el local, varias de las personas que estaban cerca de la puerta voltearon a verlo mientras él sonreía algo avergonzado y trataba de abrirse camino hacia el mostrador, donde George y Ron parecían algo atareados.

—¿Harry?, ¿Harry Potter? —dijo George con voz escandalosa —¿Realmente eres Harry Potter?

—¡Harry! —saludó Ron con una sonrisa mientras George fingía un desmayo.

—Ya… y después dicen por qué nunca vengo.

—¿Y esa novedad? ¿Está todo bien?

—Solo… estaba cerca y pensé en saludarlos, pero veo que están muy ocupados así que…

—Ni lo digas, Hermione está en la oficina de atrás y las chicas regresaran de su descanso en quince minutos, luego los alcanzo— informó Ron mientras una bruja bastante mayor, tirada de la mano de una niña que parecía su nieta le entregaba una gran cantidad de cajas doradas.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Harry metiéndose tras el mostrador y sorteando cajas, frascos y cosas demasiado extrañas como para siquiera querer saber qué eran, hasta por fin poder llegar a la pequeña oficina; entró sin tocar la puerta, Hermione, que estaba tras el escritorio escribiendo rápidamente, ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando habló:

—No tengo deseos de ver ningún nuevo hechizo para provocar pus.

—Esa es una asquerosa manera de saludar a los amigos —replicó Harry cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Hermione con gesto enfadado.

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione poniéndose en pie y corriendo a darle un abrazo —¿Qué haces aquí?

—En verdad que hoy no me estás haciendo sentir muy bien recibido —se burló apartándose de su amiga —: primero el pus y luego el qué haces aquí, tal parece que ni me quieren ver.

—Oh, ya no seas tan dramático, pensé que nos veríamos mañana en el almuerzo en la madriguera.

—Sí, pero estaba cerca y quise… ya sabes, saludar.

—Genial, me vendrá bien hablar un poco contigo… entre esos dos con sus bromas estoy a punto de perder la cordura y lanzarles un hechizo.

—Me lo imagino… Supe que acabaste ya el semestre.

—Sí, al fin, ayer… solo un semestre más y de allí postularé al Ministerio.

—Escuché que algunos estudios de derecho mágico te estaban tentando…

—No lograría mucho allí, lo mío es la defensa de leyes para mejorar el estilo de vida de los magos y brujas, no el defender a ricachones que no pagaron sus impuestos o que se les pasó la mano con la varita por querer reclamarle a un camarero.

—No digo más —dijo Harry llevándose un dedo a la boca y simulando un cierre antes de que su amiga empezara con su discurso acerca de las injusticias contra los licántropos y elfos.

—Fuiste tú el que preguntó —criticó Hermione media ofendida. Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ellos que fue roto por Hermione nuevamente —¿Viste a Teddy?

—Sí, está en la fase de "odio a las niñas"

—Ah… sí, esa fase… encantadora.

—Ni lo digas… Hermione, ¿tú crees que si alguna vez le digo a Andrómeda, ya sabes, lo de que soy gay, se enfade y no me deje ver a Teddy?

—Pues… ¿ella sospecha algo?

—No, no lo creo… aunque siempre anda hablándome de las hijas de sus amigas y cosas así, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que en realidad no me interesan las chicas —Harry no sabía muy bien por qué había sacado el tema, pero le agradaba pensar en algo diferente a sus tontos problemas con Draco.

—Supongo que… que le costara un poco, como a Ron, pero ella ha vivido con la familia del señor Tonks, que eran muggles, debe estar un poco más habituada a que eso no sea tan extraño…

—Ya…

—Aunque tarde o temprano lo tendrá que saber, no me parece correcto que escondas eso de todo el mundo, nadie habla de que lo publiques pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando encuentres al chico indicado y quieras estar con él para siempre? Será un problema entre ambos que lo andes escondiendo de tu familia, porque al fin Teddy y Andrómeda lo son.

—Sí… —Harry suspiró cansadamente y desvió la mirada, escondiéndolo de sus amigos… era lo que Draco le había reprochado… pero es que estaba tan equivocado.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Hermione mirándolo escépticamente —: un chico te gusta.

—-A mi siempre me gustan los chicos, esa no es un gran descubrimiento —bromeó Harry, pero Hermione arqueó una ceja con ese gesto tan suyo de "a mí no me engañas" que Harry conocía tan bien —. De acuerdo, me gusta un chico… o más que eso mejor dicho.

—Eso es genial, después de lo de Noah pensé que pasaría algo más de tiempo…

—No… esto es diferente, pero él… justo ahora está enfadado conmigo.

—¿Enfadado? ¿Hiciste algo malo?

—¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que hizo algo malo?!

—Pues… por tu cara, además no dijiste que tú estabas enfadado con él, sino al revés y eso es porque tú te sabes culpable.

—Resulta que también estoy algo enfadado con él, por arruinar el primer día de vacaciones que tenemos al fin, luego de dos semanas y media.

—Ya.

—Y todo por una estupidez tan grande que cuando te la cuente verás como yo sí tengo razón.

—Ajá.

—¿Te estás burlando de mi? —preguntó Harry ofendido mirando a su amiga que tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

—Para nada, es solo que, por lo que dices, sabes que eres culpable. Anda, cuéntame la idiotez y luego te sentirás mejor.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza, al fin ella tenía razón, hablar siempre le hacía bien.

—Él no es del mismo círculo de amigos que Noah… lo conocí en otro lado y…

—¿Es un mago?

—Sí, sí lo es, pero él pues… estaba más ocupado estudiando que saliendo y ahora parece que algunos de mis amigos, que conoce porque yo se los presenté, le han dicho que ya no salgo a bailar por las noches con ellos, desde que… desde que salgo con él y él cree que es porque me avergüenzo de él y porque no quiero que nos vean juntos, lo cual es una gran tontería porque yo jamás me avergonzaría de estar con él, pero me montó una gran escena y se encerró y ya no quiere hablar conmigo, pese a que le dije que si quería iríamos para que vea que sus reproches son infundados —soltó de un solo tirón y casi sin respirar, cuando terminó resopló agitado mientras Hermione levantaba una ceja, seguramente tratando de entender la sarta de incoherencias que había dicho.

—A ver… Tú estás saliendo con un chico que conoce a algunos de tus amigos y sabe que te gusta eso de ir a bailar y como no lo llevas cree que es porque no te gusta que los vean juntos.

—Algo así.

—Y si no es así ¿entonces por qué no quieres salir con él? La verdad es que no te comprendo… si tanto te gusta…

Y entonces Harry se quedó callado, Hermione resopló fastidiada y negó con la cabeza.

—¿No tendrás otro amigo especial en esos sitios dónde vas a bailar y no quieres que se encuentren verdad?

—¡Claro que no! —replicó Harry rápidamente —O ya no al menos…

—Ah… ya veo, temes que alguien diga algo inapropiado y te lo espante —concluyó ella señalándolo con un dedo, como acusándolo.

Harry iba a replicar que no, aunque sabía que era cierto, pero en ese momento Ron abría la puerta de la oficina, Harry rápidamente negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole de esa manera a su amiga que guardara el secreto y no continuara con la conversación mientras Ron cerraba la puerta.

—¿Qué tal cervezas de mantequilla y almuerzo en el caldero chorreante —propuso Ron, feliz de tener a su amigo cerca nuevamente, entre el trabajo, la universidad de Hermione y la Academia de Harry cada vez eran menos las oportunidades de encontrarse los tres a conversar como en los viejos tiempos.

—Encantado —sonrió Harry poniéndose en pie, él, debía admitirlo, también extrañaba a sus amigos, y mucho.

*****

Ya era de noche, Draco estaba en el laboratorio, en las mazmorras de Grimmauld Place; tenía un volante arrugado en una mano, mirándolo de vez en cuando, mientras que con la otra mano escribía y tomaba notas sueltas sobre su viejo cuaderno; estaba trabajando nuevamente en _esa _poción, aunque sabía que no estaba avanzando mucho y no avanzaría mucho más durante esa noche, no por lo menos hasta que las cosas con Harry se arreglaran, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más pasaría antes de que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos. Es más, estaba pensando seriamente en transfigurar un par de mesas en una cama y pasar la noche allí, sería mejor que seguir discutiendo.

Suspiró tratando de concentrarse y leyó nuevamente el arrugado volante, solo había un párrafo subrayado por él:

_Si dejamos que los homosexuales sigan invadiendo nuestra sociedad de esta manera pronto no quedaran niños que criar, y entonces nos extinguiremos; tal vez este es uno de los fines de esas mentes retorcidas, ya que ellos no pueden procrear ni cuidar niños, desean acabar con cualquier rastro de esta sociedad que se está dejando pisotear en lugar de salir a imponer el uso de las buenas costumbres. _

Aquello era como una especie de reto, un reto que se había auto impuesto cuando había leído todas las tonterías que predicaban esos de la MACH, y sabía que le tomaría tiempo, tiempo que no tenía por los estudios y el trabajo, pero en su tiempo libre le gustaba leerlo, recordarlo y soltar ideas en su viejo libro de notas y pociones, tal vez podría lograr algo…

El sonido de Harry, porque no podía ser otro, bajando las escaleras de piedra lo hizo sobresaltar, con un solo movimiento de varita desapareció el volante y el cuaderno y jaló un pesado libro de ingredientes Zulos que Jocelyn le había mandado un par de semanas antes, haciéndose el desentendido ante la presencia de Harry.

—Draco… —llamó Harry con voz suave, había llegado una hora antes a casa y Kreacher le había dicho que Draco estaba en el laboratorio, le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto hasta que finalmente había entendido, ahora solo faltaba que Draco lo comprendiera —. Bien, supongo que estamos en la etapa en que tú te haces el que no existo y yo trato de explicarme.

—No necesito explicaciones —respondió Draco cerrando el libro de golpe y dejándolo sobre la mesa para finalmente encararlo, trató de no dejar la boca abierta al verlo vestido de esa manera: completamente de negro, con una camisa sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo y unos pantalones, negros también, que se le pegaban a las piernas y las caderas casi como si fueran una segunda piel ¿Por qué demonios se tenía que vestir de esa manera tan… endemoniadamente sexy para discutir con él? Al fin pudo hacer uso de su auto control y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo a los ojos y no a los brazos marcados y resaltados por la camisa o al resto de su cuerpo.

—Sí, las necesitas… Aunque no entiendo por qué te tienes que alterar tanto… tal vez si en lugar de atacarme y querer discutir me preguntaras las cosas, o al menos las conversaras…

—Si estás aquí para seguir reclamando y discutiendo…

—¡No! Nada de eso —se apresuró a interrumpirlo Harry —Tú… —Harry miró alrededor y por fin localizó un banco, lo jaló y se sentó delante de Draco, al otro lado de la mesa enorme de trabajo —¿Tú recuerdas que te conté que cuando salía con Noah no siempre llegaba a casa y lo engañaba y todo eso…?

—Sí, ¿y?

—Pues… Esto me da vergüenza —admitió, Draco levantó una ceja interrogantemente, Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó: —No quiero que si vamos juntos escuches… escuches cosas sobre mí —lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, demasiado avergonzado ya.

—¿Cosas sobre ti? ¿Exactamente a qué te refieres con cosas sobre ti?

—Ya sabes… cosas que he hecho antes… y que…

—Qué has hecho antes —repitió Draco lentamente, inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante —; ¿mataste a alguien?

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —replicó Harry sintiéndose ahora ligeramente ofendido.

—¿Les robaste, drogaste, te aprovechaste de alguien?

—No, Draco ¿Qué demonios crees que soy?

—Pues, obviamente alguien que no ha hecho nada malo como para avergonzarse.

—Me la he pasado bien, ¿de acuerdo? demasiado bien y seguramente alguno o más de uno te lo dirá y no quiero que andes enojado conmigo porque…

—Yo también me la he pasado bien cuando no he estado contigo —interrumpió Draco sintiéndose, para qué negarlo, algo o muy celoso ¿se la había pasado bien? ¿Con cuántos se la había montado Harry que tenía que estar alterado por eso? —, y créeme que no te reprocharé nada de eso, ya lo hablamos antes ¿recuerdas? Tu pasado y mi pasado son eso, solo pasado, un camino para este instante —dijo a pesar de todo.

Harry sabía que Draco mentía, solo había habido un muggle más en su vida y esa respuesta solo había sido una forma de defenderse ante las palabras de él.

—Quiero ir a bailar y pasarla bien contigo, esta noche —pidió extendiendo una mano a través de la mesa, Draco lo miró evaluativamente un instante antes de suspirar y extender su mano para tomar la de Harry —. No me avergüenzo de ti, es más, sé la suerte de tenerte a mi lado, pero temo que el que se avergüence al final seas tú, de mí.

—No digas eso —reprochó suavemente Draco —Eso no pasaría.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior un instante y luego sonrió —Te amo.

—Yo también te amo…

—¿Entonces qué dices? En serio sí me gustaría ir contigo, pero quería decirte primero porqué me sentía tan incómodo por ir, no es por ti, es por mí, por mí y por las cosas que he estado haciendo.

Draco desvió la mirada un momento y se sintió ligeramente tonto por sus reclamos.

—Lamento haberte gritado en la tarde.

—Y yo no haberte dicho la verdadera razón —se apuró a disculparse también Harry.

—Supongo que… —Draco suspiró y se puso en pie, sin soltar la mano de Harry y le dio la vuelta a la mesa, para acercarse al chico —… te ves muy guapo y sería tonto de mi parte no aceptar.

Harry sonrió y se levantó de un salto, dándole un fogoso beso en los labios.

*****

La experiencia de Draco en lo que refería al "mundo gay nocturno" se limitaba al par de salidas que había tenido con Harry durante sus vacaciones en el último año de Hogwarts, y desde eso ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, así que en verdad no podía estar seguro de qué esperar ahora.

Entraron a "Scorpius", el lugar en el que sus amigos se reunirían esa noche, a través de uno de los baños de un club muggle, era un sitio bastante amplio, algo oscuro en algunas partes y lleno de humo, una gran cantidad de cuerpos, algunos semidesnudos, se mecían en la pista como una gran masa, todos agitándose al mismo ritmo. Draco miró interesado hacia todos lados; hacia las mesas que flotaban, se alargaban o encogían según la necesidad del momento; hacia las grandes bandejas con copas multicolores que se elevaban en lo alto, sobre las cabezas de todos; hacia la barra, donde cuatro, realmente sexys, chicos agitaban las varitas mientras las botellas volaban, hacían giros y servían cantidades escandalosamente grandes de licor en copas de varias formas y tamaños. La música le pareció algo repetitiva y demasiado alta, Harry, que lo tenía tomado de una mano lo jaló un poco y comenzó a avanzar entre las mesas laterales a la pista de baile, sorteando magos y brujas de diversos tipos, Draco trató de no dejar la boca abierta ni lucir demasiado escandalizado cuando descubrió a dos magos refregándose con inusitado entusiasmo contra una de las columnas azules.

—Los chicos siempre van al fondo —gritó Harry cerca de su oído, deteniéndose un momento, Draco asintió en respuesta antes de seguir moviéndose, conforme avanzaban varios magos y brujas alrededor levantaban la cabeza o giraban a verlos avanzar, de pronto Draco se sintió un poco como en Hogwarts, cuando todos lo miraban de esa manera acusadora.

No avanzaron mucho más hasta que una bruja, bastante alta y delgada, con el cabello de un color rojo encendido y rizado que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura les salió al encuentro.

—¡Harry! —gritó la chica con entusiasmo mientras ponía las manos sobre los hombros de Harry y se inclinaba a darle un beso en cada mejilla.

—Hola Jaimie —saludó Harry con una sonrisa apretada mientras jalaba un poco más a Draco que parecía haberse quedado petrificado unos pasos atrás.

—Pensé que los rumores de que ya no te dejaban salir eran ciertos —dijo con voz coqueta y en un tono que a Draco le sonó extraño.

—Oh, no estarás creyendo esas tonterías —replicó Harry gritando sobre la música —. Te presento a Draco, Draco Malfoy, es mi novio.

La mujer entonces giró un poco el rostro hacia Draco, como si recién notara su presencia, Draco se sintió sonrojar un poco y agradeció que la oscuridad pudiera ocultar ese detalle mientras extendía, algo inseguro, una mano hacia la mujer.

Jaimie inclinó el rostro hacia un lado un instante y luego la sonrisa retornó, obvio la mano de Draco y se acercó a él a darle un beso en cada mejilla, como había hecho con Harry momentos antes.

—Hola, Draco.

—Hola —saludó Draco no muy acostumbrado al contacto tan cercano con extraños, se preguntó si es qué todos saludarían así en ese lugar.

—Es muy mono —comentó dirigiéndose hacia Harry que asintió.

—Sí que lo es. ¿Cómo está Eduard?

—Bien, es más… —la mujer se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies, gesto innecesario, pensó Draco por lo alta que era, y levantó una mano —Oh, allí está.

Un moreno, no tan alto como la mujer, sorteando varios chicos y chicas se acercó con una copa de algún extraño licor celeste en cada mano.

—Aquí estás…

—Mira, me encontré a Harry.

—Hola, Harry —saludó el hombre mientras le entregaba una copa a la mujer y luego extendía la mano efusivamente hacia Harry —, tanto tiempo extraviado… ya empezábamos a pensar que…

—Ya, los rumores, ¿me pregunto quién los habrá esparcido? —interrumpió Harry —. Eduard, te presento a mi novio, Draco Malfoy.

—Hola —respondió rápidamente Draco extendiendo la mano hacia el hombre, aunque no parecía tan amable como la mujer.

—Malfoy… vaya, quién diría que te veríamos por aquí.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó Draco en voz alta para que se le escuchara sobre la música.

—Vamos, cariño, los chicos quieren ir a divertirse y yo a tomar mi copa —lo apuró la mujer que se despidió agitando una mano antes de jalar a su pareja hacia el otro lado, el hombre se encogió de hombros hacia Harry y Draco.

—Pásenla bien —gritó antes de perderse en el mar de gente, por un instante Draco se quedó mirando el espacio por donde habían desaparecido antes de girar, confundido hacia Harry.

—Pensé que solo eran gays.

Harry soltó una carcajada bastante sonora y soltó su mano para pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros y acercarse más, su aliento tibio se sentía extraño y agradable.

—Son gays —aclaró Harry con voz divertida.

—No, no lo son porque él es un hombre y ella… —Draco frunció el ceño y se alejó de Harry lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a los ojos, la mirada divertida de Harry le hizo comprender que había acertado en su respuesta —. No puede ser…

—Claro que sí.

—Vaya…

Harry soltó otra carcajada y negó con la cabeza antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Oh, mi inocente novio, vamos.

—Yo no soy inocente —replicó Draco aunque no estuvo seguro de que Harry lo escuchara. Siguieron avanzando por ese lugar que a Draco le pareció realmente enorme y estuvo tentado a preguntar si es que no había un mapa, por si es que en algún momento de la noche se perdía.

Varios chicos, apuestos y demasiado sexys, tenía que admitirlo, se cruzaron con ellos, saludando a Harry con un gesto o un _"Hey, que tal"_ o _"Vaya, ya de vuelta"_ y dándole miradas desde extrañadas hasta resentidas. Empezó a creer que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ir después de todo.

Al fondo al fin pudieron ubicar una mesa redonda, donde estaban Mikel, Gael, Ethan, Lucka, y otros tres chicos, Draco creyó reconocer a dos de ellos de algún lugar, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde. Antes de llegar hasta ellos ya los chicos los habían visto y levantaban las manos llamándolos escandalosamente.

—Chicos —gritó Harry con alegría llegando al fin a la mesa junto a Draco.

—¡Realmente viniste! —gritó Gael con entusiasmo hacia Draco.

—Te dije que lo haría.

—Genial, pensé que no veríamos a Harry por aquí más —declaró Lucka moviéndose un poco hacia un lado, la mesa aumentó de tamaño un poco y dos sillas largas aparecieron para Harry y Draco que rápidamente se sentaron, miró extrañado hacia los dos chicos que se le hacían conocidos, ellos parecieron también reconocerlo.

—Draco, ellos son Matías, Giles y Tyrone —Draco asintió educadamente, Matías uno de los chicos que se le hacía conocido parecía un niño aún, delgado y pequeño y se preguntó si es que sería mayor de edad ya, Giles, el otro chico que también se le hacía conocido tenía una mirada hosca, era algo fortachón, y Tyrone le sonreía abiertamente.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —preguntó Tyrone ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre —replicó Draco algo a la defensiva.

—Vaya… que gusto, yo estudio para pocionista, recién entré este semestre, no te he visto por el campus pero he escuchado cosas asombrosas de ti…

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco algo más relajado mientras una copa redonda y con un líquido color anaranjado aparecía delante de él, Draco no le prestó mucha atención.

—Ajá, el profesor Ishiguro mencionó que hiciste el examen de ingredientes de primer año en un tiempo record, dijo que no había encontrado otro alumno como tú en muchos, pero muchos años, y él debe saber de lo que habla… con lo viejo que es…

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿En serio lo dijo? Él siempre anda criticándome, tengo o bueno, tenía una clase con él en el semestre pasado, ingredientes acuáticos…

—¿En serio estás saliendo con Harry? —preguntó Giles interrumpiendo el inicio de la respuesta de Tyrone.

—Hasta donde sé, sí —replicó Draco cambiando su mirada a fría nuevamente y tratando de recordar dónde lo había visto a él y a Matías.

—Vaya —masculló el chico y Matías sonrió asintiendo.

—Te dije que era en serio —dijo Matías.

—¡Claro que es en serio! —comentó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya… que no los puedes culpar por mostrarse escépticos —tranquilizó Ethan.

—¿No te acuerdas de nosotros, verdad? —preguntó Matías luego de un momento más de silencio.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, era conciente de la mirada interrogante que Harry le daba pero estaba tratando de recordar…

—Había mucho ajetreo en ese momento, Matías, ¿cómo quieres que se acuerde? —intervino Lucka, entonces Draco recordó.

—¡Ustedes fueron los del Ministerio! —concluyó con voz triunfante.

—Ajá —asintió Giles.

—Vaya… gracias, nunca pude saber de quienes se trataban… me ayudaron mucho esa tarde —agradeció Draco con sinceridad.

—¿Te ayudaron? —preguntó Harry algo preocupado y la expresión de Draco mudo de alegría a una de culpabilidad.

—Oh… supongo que olvidé contártelo —se excusó Draco. Harry arqueó una ceja, cada vez más confundido y Draco suspiró suavemente, inclinándose hacia él para poder contarle rápidamente lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Y recién me lo dices? —bramó Harry algo enfadado.

—No fue tan grave —se disculpó Draco en voz baja, agradecía que la bulla alrededor hiciera que los chicos de la mesa no escucharan la conversación, además que parecían dispuestos a hacerse los desentendidos por el momento.

—Te atacaron, Draco, debiste decírmelo en cuanto paso…

—Ellos me ayudaron —señaló hacia los chicos, Mikel se removió incómodo en su asiento mientras Gael daba un largo trago a su bebida multicolor mirando hacia la pista de baile.

—Y ustedes… confabuladores y encubridores —criticó Harry hacia sus amigos.

—Bueno… lo estábamos cuidando para ti —se disculpó Giles con una sonrisa descarada.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y sintió la mano de Draco sobre su pierna.

—Vamos, no te alteres, vinimos a pasarla bien, ¿recuerdas? —susurró Draco acercándose a su oído y dejando que el tibio aliento golpeara contra la piel de Harry, que se estremeció ligeramente.

—De acuerdo… —respondió lentamente —, pero luego tendremos una charla sobre esto.

—Bueno, bueno, dejemos esto de lado y mejor brindemos, por el retorno de Harry hacia el camino correcto… —dijo Giles levantando su copa con aire teatral que fue rápidamente imitado por los demás.

—Sí —apoyó Mikel.

—¿Cuál camino correcto? —se quejó Harry medio enfuruñado.

—El de salir con tus amigos, ¡ingrato! —respondió Giles a lo que los demás rieron y chocaron sus copas, incluso Harry parecía ya más contento y brindó con ellos, Draco rápidamente los imitó, y probó el dulce licor, sabía bien, como a frutas tropicales.

—Yo que tú voy despacio —le aconsejó Harry mientras daba un sorbo muy pequeño a su copa y la dejaba sobre la mesa.

—Hazle caso, él sabe porqué lo dice —apoyó Matías mientras bebía de su copa.

—¿Emborrachándote, Potter? —preguntó Draco medio divertido.

—Solo una vez y fue porque no me avisaron —respondió Harry mirando hacia sus amigos con resentimiento.

—Nah… sí te dijeron, solo que no escuchaste —picó Ethan —, además igual la pasaste muy bien…

—Ya… si tan solo recordara que fue lo que hice…

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —suspiró Draco desaprobadoramente hacia Harry, que soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No es cierto… era broma.

—Ya…

Pronto, mientras Harry conversaba con Giles, Lucka, Ethan y Mikel poniéndose al corriente de los demás chicos que conocía por allí y de las últimas novedades, él se enfrascó en una fanática charla acerca de la universidad, los profesores y clases con Tyrone y Gael, hasta que Harry lo obligó a moverse hacia la pista de baile.

En un inicio se sintió algo incómodo, algunos chicos los miraban de manera extraña, mientras Harry lo sujetaba de las caderas y lo mecía al ritmo acelerado de la música, no fue hasta que el chico comenzó a repartir pequeños besos sobre su mejilla y cuello que sintió que se relajaba poco a poco, siguiendo con más entusiasmo el ritmo y sobre todo, pegándose más al cuerpo de su novio.

—¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó preocupado Harry —Si quieres que nos vayamos…

—Nada de eso —le interrumpió Draco antes de darle un beso en los labios —. Me gusta estar así contigo —ronroneó suavemente cuando se apartaron.

—A mí también me gusta —ratificó Harry.

Continuaron bailando un poco más de tiempo hasta que de pronto Draco sintió lo que claramente era la mano de un extraño en su cadera, se apartó de Harry sobresaltado para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que un, extrañamente, demasiado sonriente Noah.

—Noah —dijo Harry y Draco recién notó que Noah tenía la otra mano sobre la cadera de Harry, tuvo el impulso de empujar al chico para que quitara las manos de su novio, pero se contuvo, recordándose que no era correcto armar escenas.

—Chicos —saludó Noah con aquel tono que delataba que estaba ebrio.

—¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente? —recriminó Harry dando un paso hacia atrás y alejándose de esa mano sobre su cadera, y de paso apartando a Draco también, no le hacía nada de gracia que Noah se tomase esas confianzas.

—No tanto —negó Noah con la cabeza —Los estuve observando —comentó en voz demasiado alta incluso para la música estridente que sonaba en ese momento.

—Que bien —farfulló Draco y Noah centró su mirada en él por un instante antes de continuar hablando.

—¿Te acuerdas, Harry, de ese lindo chico rubio con el que una vez hicimos un trío? —soltó de pronto Noah —, pues me han recordado a esa ocasión y estaba pensando…

—¡Noah! —chilló Harry interrumpiendo a Noah y tratando de no mirar a la cara a Draco, sentía sus mejillas arder de forma que no creía posible y su corazón más acelerado.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces y su mirada fue de Noah hacia Harry y de vuelta a Noah, ¿había dicho trío?

—Vamos, vamos, no debes armar tanto jaleo —desestimó Noah —, estoy seguro de que Draco lo sabe, ¿verdad? —preguntó hacia el chico, y sin esperar a que éste siquiera hiciera el ademán de contestar, continuó —, no tiene nada de malo, la vida está hecha para vivirse, siempre lo has dicho, además, toda esa experiencia que has ganado durante este tiempo por aquí debe servirle a Draco de todas formas.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Harry cada vez más avergonzado, por un instante se intentó soltar de Draco para acercarse a Noah, pero este lo detuvo, presionando su mano con más fuerza.

—No negarás que fue divertido… a veces me pregunto como es que te restringirás ahora… a menos que Draco no sea muy dado a eso de las exclusividades… He escuchado cosas interesantes acerca de ese amigo tuyo, Draco, ese Gael… ¿cierto que también estás con él? —continuó Noah acercándose a Draco con mirada triunfante. No esperó que Draco le sonriera de aquella manera tan burlona.

—Basta, Noah —lo detuvo Harry tomando con la mano libre a Noah de un brazo para apartarlo —, te estás pasando de la raya.

—Vamos, Harry, mejor tomemos una copa —sugirió Draco con voz aparentemente calmada, Harry se animó a mirarlo, aún sintiéndose apenado por todo lo que su ex novio le había dicho.

—Ah… ¿ves al DJ? —preguntó Noah a pesar de todo y señalando hacia la cabina donde un guapo chico rubio se agitaba al ritmo de la música con unos audífonos enormes —A Harry le gustaba acostarse con él hasta hace muy poco… Te lo digo por si es que un día no llega a casa, puedes preguntarle a él si eso pasa.

—Noah —intervino Ethan, apareciendo de pronto detrás de ellos, mientras daba la vuelta para alcanzar a su amigo.

—Oh, Hola Ethan… los vi por allá, en la mesa con Harry —saludó Noah hacia Ethan y Lucka que ya venía detrás, como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo.

—Creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa —dijo Lucka jalándolo de un brazo.

—¡Pero me estoy divirtiendo! Draco y yo estábamos comparando algunas cosas —dijo con voz que seguramente quiso hacer sonar insinuante pero fallando estrepitosamente por lo borracho que estaba.

—No sabíamos que había venido —se medio disculpó Ethan hacia Harry y Draco —, lo siento… normalmente no es tan pesado.

—¡Pero claro que no soy pesado! —se carcajeó Noah y se trató de adelantar hasta quedar cerca de Draco —, pregúntale a Harry.

—Noah, no… —empezó Harry pero se detuvo cuando sintió a Draco soltarse de él, por un instante pensó que el chico se marcharía, pero no fue así, para sorpresa de todos se acercó hasta Noah, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros e inclinándose hacia delante para murmurarle algo al oído.

Draco se pegó lo más posible al chico, que olía a demasiado alcohol y tabaco, y le susurró de tal forma que nadie más lo pudiera oír:

—¿Te das cuenta de lo patético que estás siendo al admitir que no fuiste capaz de conservar a Harry a tu lado?

Noah se apartó bruscamente de él, el brillo divertido en su mirada desapareció completamente y apretó los labios, Draco se apartó un par de pasos y volvió a tomar la mano de Harry, sinceramente esperando que la escena no se volviera más violenta.

Noah le dio una mirada más a Harry y otra a Draco antes de darse la vuelta y caminar con pasos largos, empujando a algunos chicos hasta que se perdió de vista.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó asombrado Lucka hacia Draco, que solo se encogió de hombros.

—Que tenía la bragueta abierta —mintió Draco.

Ethan y Lucka le dieron una mirada desconfiada y luego soltaron pequeñas carcajadas antes de alejarse por el mismo camino que había ido Noah.

—Draco… —dijo Harry encarándolo al fin, Draco pudo ver su sonrojo pese a las luces de colores.

—Vamos, quiero seguir bailando un rato más —lo alentó Draco mientras ponía las manos en las caderas de Harry y lo jalaba contra su cuerpo nuevamente.

—Pero… —y no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Draco escogió ese momento para darle un beso en los labios, sus dientes presionando su labio inferior y esa lengua reclamando de manera posesiva su boca.

Draco lo besó con fuerza, dándole a entender que ahora era suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más… ¿estaba celoso? No era algo que admitiría en voz alta, pero sí lo estaba, celoso de todos aquellos que habían tocado siquiera a Harry, de Noah y de todo el tiempo que había pasado juntos, pese a saber que había sido él quien lo había abandonado y dejado libre de hacer lo que quisiera, estaba celoso. Continuó besándolo con empeño, dejándole en claro que no se apartaría, y Harry pareció contento con aquello, aceptando su posesivo beso sin ninguna reserva. No se apartó de él hasta que sintió que su erección podía estallar de lo apretada que estaba dentro de sus pantalones, y entonces miró a Harry con real deseo.

—Draco —jadeó Harry refregándose un poco contra las caderas de Draco para calmar en algo su excitación, excitación que Draco había creado con tan solo un beso.

—Si sigues no responderé y te follaré delante de toda esta gente —advirtió medio divertido Draco mientras sujetaba con más fuerza las caderas de Harry que gimió descontento por ser detenido.

—Mmm… no creo que eso esté permitido aquí —comentó Harry empezando a besar su cuello de manera lenta —aunque hay un sitio…

—¿Un sitio? —preguntó Draco dejando caer la cabeza a un lado mientras esos dientes se clavaban en su piel con fuerza, incitándolo más aún.

—Te deseo… Dios, no sabes cuánto te deseo —gimoteó Harry sin dejar de besar y morder la pálida piel a su disposición.

—Y yo…

—Ven —dijo Harry apartándose de él con esfuerzo y tomando su mano.

Draco se sorprendió de ser jalado hacia el lado opuesto de la salida, pero no protestó mientras avanzaban entre los cuerpos que se agitaban en la pista de baile hasta que llegaron hasta una puerta azul brillante que resaltaba en medio de la pared.

—¿Harry? —preguntó mientras veía a Harry empujarla y luego ser llevado hacia el interior de un cuarto bastante oscuro; se sonrojó al escuchar los claros sonidos de jadeos, aunque no podía ver muy bien quienes más estaban en el interior.

Harry no respondió y lo empujó contra una pared, inclinándose para darle un beso más en los labios antes de caer de rodillas frente a él.

—Tú tranquilo, nadie nos verá —le tranquilizó en un murmullo antes de, con manos temblorosas por la excitación, abrir el pantalón de Draco y bajarlo hasta poder tener a su disposición la sonrojada y brillante erección.

—Oh… ¡Merlín! —gimió quedamente Draco mientras sentía esa caliente boca rodear su miembro, giró a ambos lados buscando a los dueños de los jadeos que escuchaba pero no vio a nadie, aunque era conciente de que no estaban solos, sujetó con una mano la cabeza de Harry, enredando los dedos entre los largos cabellos oscuros y confiando en que efectivamente, así como él no podía ver a nadie, nadie lo vería.

Harry recorría con rapidez la polla de Draco, sintiéndola ponerse más dura a cada instante y relajando la garganta para permitirle que empujase con más fuerza dentro de él, con una mano bajó hasta su propia erección y trató de soltar sus pantalones, definitivamente mucho más ajustados debido su propia excitación.

—Harry… Oh, Dios… —gruñó Draco dándose un golpe contra la pared al momento de dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás por la forma como Harry se la estaba chupando —Harry… para —pidió con lo último de voluntad que le quedaba y tratando de alejarlo con ambas manos.

—¿Quieres verdaderamente que lo haga? —preguntó Harry con voz traviesa y apartándose solo un poco de él.

—Fóllame —ordenó Draco con voz ronca —. Ahora.

Harry se puso en pie lentamente, Draco no perdió el tiempo y pronto lo jaló, ayudándolo a deshacerse del botón y bajando la bragueta con rapidez.

—¿Seguro que quieres que…? —empezó a preguntar Harry, pero Draco no le dio opción a terminar de preguntar, besándolo de manera contundente mientras su mano se hacía de su duro miembro y lo masturbaba con fuerza.

—Draco —gimió Harry apartándose de él un instante antes de hacerlo girar contra la pared. Draco debía reconocer que Harry no solía ser así de brusco durante sus encuentros y que esa nueva faceta de él también le fascinaba.

—Sí… —suspiró cuando sintió a Harry entrar en su interior con rapidez. —Ah… sí —gimoteó ante la primera embestida.

—Te deseo tanto —masculló Harry metiendo una mano por delante, levantándole la camisa y acariciando su plano abdomen antes de bajar y hacerse de la dura erección.

—Sí… más rápido —pidió Draco poniendo ambas manos contra la pared de tal forma que le permitieran empujarse contra Harry con más facilidad.

—Draco… —gritó Harry empujándose una y otra vez contra el interior del chico, hasta que ambos se perdieron por completo en las sensaciones del orgasmo.

Draco se agitó con fuerza, sintiendo toda su semilla ser expulsada contra la pared y su propia ropa y a Harry corriéndose en su interior. Se dejó caer, resoplando contra la fría pared, pensando en cómo demonios iba a salir de allí después de tremendo desastre.

—No pensé que… —suspiró Harry hablando quedamente sobre su oreja y haciendo que su piel se estremeciera —que serías de los que les gustase los cuartos oscuros.

—¿Así se llama? —preguntó aún agitado Draco, escuchando los gemidos alrededor, se preguntó si es que ellos habrían sido así de escandalosos y agradeció que efectivamente todo estuviera a oscuras.

—Es porque es oscuro y nadie te puede ver —comentó Harry retirándose lentamente de él.

—No lo hubiera adivinado —replicó Draco soltando una carcajada divertida y volteándose para ver a Harry, pese a la oscuridad lo podía distinguir bastante bien.

—Haré un hechizo… no creo que sea buena idea salir así de…

—Por favor —pidió Draco rápidamente antes de jalarlo y darle un beso más en los labios. Sintió la corriente de magia recorrer su cuerpo y pronto ambos se subieron los pantalones. Draco se sentía demasiado alucinado aún por haber hecho algo así en un lugar público, _o medianamente público_, se dijo, recordando que en realidad nadie los había visto y mandando de paseo todas sus dudas acerca de con cuántos chicos más Harry había podido estar allí.

—Vamos… quiero una copa —lo jaló Harry hacia la salida, no fueron hasta la mesa donde estaban sus amigos sino hasta la barra, encontraron una esquina vacía y ambos pidieron cervezas heladas, para cuando el apuesto chico, sonriendo coquetamente hacia Draco, depositó los grandes vasos ambos se habían quedado en silencio.

—Lo lamento —dijo Harry luego de darle un largo trago a su bebida —, lo que Noah dijo… no tenía derecho a decir esas cosas y…

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó Draco, pese a haberse prometido que no le recriminaría nada, sabiendo que no tenía derecho alguno en hacerlo.

—Sí, lo es —admitió Harry —, cuando tú y yo no estábamos juntos yo trataba de…

Draco se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios, interrumpiéndolo.

—Te amo, no importa eso, nada de lo que él haya dicho significa algo para mí, ¿De acuerdo? No debí preguntártelo, lo lamento—dijo en cuanto se apartaron.

—Pero…

—En serio, no lo resiento, no es que no me importe, pero no es un problema, no es nada que vaya a hacer sentirme peor o mejor… es algo que ya fue.

Harry sonrió aliviado y luego asintió con la cabeza, ambos continuaron en la barra por un rato más, mirando a sus amigos bailar y a Lucka ligar con un chico bastante apuesto antes de retornar, tomados de la mano a su mesa, donde Mikel y Gael se besaban con demasiada efusividad.

Luego de que Draco los molestara por un rato más y que los demás volvieran a la mesa para seguir brindando, se entretuvieron planeando la salida para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry, que ya se acercaba.

Draco se mostró de acuerdo en lo que planeaban hacer, y se pasó el resto de la noche bailando con él y brindando con sus amigos, no fue hasta casi el amanecer cuando finalmente decidieron volver a casa, algo achispados por el alcohol y riendo tontamente.

Al día siguiente Draco empezó a comprender el concepto que Tessa le había dado una vez, hacía mucho tiempo; ese de sentirse como si hubiera andado de juerga durante tres días seguidos y agradeció tener pociones contra la resaca y que fueran tan efectivas. Pese a eso no podía negar que se había divertido, y demasiado…

*****

Gael permanecía despierto, con las manos bajo la cabeza y mirando al techo mientras la luz de la mañana empezaba a llenar la habitación muy lentamente, sintió a su lado a Mikel moverse un poco más, acomodándose sobre la almohada. Lo envidió por poder dormir, él tenía algo de sueño pero había algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, algo que lo hacía sentir inseguro y preocupado, pero sobre todo defraudado. Había pasado dos noches atrás, durante una fiesta a la que habían ido, Giles se había acercado a Mikel, en el momento en que Gael volvía del baño, él había pensado que ese acercamiento era demasiado y quiso reclamar su derecho a que no tocasen a su novio, caminó hacia ellos pero al parecer los chicos no lo vieron, eso le dio la oportunidad de escuchar…

—_Ya escuché lo que pasó —había dicho Giles, por primera vez, desde que Gael lo conocía, no había sonado burlón u ofensivo —, es una gran injusticia. _

—_Ya… no era algo que no esperara, después de todo me conoces, no voy a avergonzarme de quien soy o lo que siento —había respondido Mikel, aunque su voz no sonaba demasiado contenta. _

_Gael había fruncido el ceño y se había sentido muy desconcertado, no entendía de qué podían estar hablando. Pero no dijeron más, Mikel se inclinó hacia un lado y entonces lo vio, Gael sonrió lo mejor que pudo y terminó el camino hacia él que le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego sacarlo a bailar. _

Y aunque había intentado entablar conversación con él una y otra vez, invitándole a que le confesara qué era lo que había pasado, no lo había conseguido. Y allí estaba ahora, dos noches después, sin conseguir dormir y dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué podía ser lo que había sido una injusticia? ¿Por qué Giles lo sabía y no él, él que se suponía era su novio, con el que estaba viviendo?

—Sabes que te quiero, pero si sigues sin dormir esas ojeras realmente quedaran perennes en tu linda carita, que ya no será tan linda —reprochó Mikel, echado de costado, levantando la cabeza y apoyándola sobre un brazo, mirando preocupadamente a Gael.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —se disculpó Gael girando para ver a Mikel a la cara, dispuesto ya a preguntar.

—No me despertaste, igual no podía dormir mucho más tiempo —suspiró Mikel.

Gael levantó una mano y le acarició una mejilla y apretó los labios un instante antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Mikel, ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

—¿Decirte qué?

—No lo sé… lo que sea que te haya pasado, lo que haya sido una injusticia… —Gael suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, sintiéndose nuevamente miserable y dejado de lado —. Olvídalo.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Injusticia? —repitió Mikel asombrado.

—Ya olvídalo.

—No. Tú dijiste injusticia ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

—Te escuché… a ti y a Giles, la otra noche.

—Oh…

—¿Sabes lo más tonto de todo?: que por un instante pensé que tú y yo éramos de ese tipo de parejas que se cuentan sus problemas y que se dicen todo o casi todo…

—Cariño, sabes que lo somos —Mikel se sentó completamente en la cama, mirando hacia Gael que parecía realmente decepcionado.

—No me digas cariño, ni ninguna de esas palabritas que usas cuando me quieres convencer de algo —se quejó Gael sentándose también, ambos quedaron frente a frente, con sus rodillas chocando.

—No te quiero convencer de nada, pero es que…

—¿Tienes algo con Giles? —interrumpió Gael.

—¡No! Claro que no —replicó Mikel ofendido —. No se te ocurra pensar tremendas tonterías, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes muy bien que sólo me he enamorado de una persona en mi vida, y ese has sido tú, no me fijaría en nadie más, nunca.

Gael se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento… pero entonces… ¿Por qué él sabe cosas que yo no acerca de ti?

—No te quiero preocupar… ni que te sientas desencantado de mí.

—¿Cómo podría desencantarme de ti? Nunca lo haría.

—Pues…

—Esto es frustrante, ¿sabes? Duermes conmigo, vives conmigo pero no eres capaz de decirme qué demonios te está pasando —protestó Gael cada vez más molesto.

Mikel desvió la mirada hacia los cobertores, jugueteando con los hilos sueltos por un instante antes de encararlo finalmente:

—¿Recuerdas que dije que el jefe del hospital me miraba extraño?

—Ajá. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Te llamó la atención?

—No —Mikel negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos por un instante, sintió las manos de Gael sobre sus piernas, acariciándolo consoladoramente y suspiró profundamente —. Me despidió.

—¿Te… —Gael frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de haber entendido —despidió?

—Dijo que… que, tú sabes, comportamiento inadecuado, ofensivo y toda esa sarta de estupideces que siempre anda diciendo y que yo no podía tratar a los pacientes con esta condición…

—Pero… él no te puede despedir por eso… no tiene derecho a…

—Lo tiene, ya lo hizo, Gael, lo hizo y encima me dijo que podía recomendarme una clínica para _deshomosexualizarme._

–Des…

—_Desohomesexualizarme_ —repitió Mikel ante la mirada atónita de Gael.

—Esa palabra ni siquiera existe.

—Es lo que le dije… pero bueno, no le importó mucho el andar destrozando la gramática.

—¿Cuándo fue que pasó eso?

—Hace más de dos semanas —confesó Mikel.

—Pero… ¿Acaso no pensabas decírmelo?

—Sí, en algún momento tendría que hacerlo… solo que… he estado viendo algunos lugares donde puedo trabajar… estoy esperando respuestas y luego te lo diría, cuando ya tuviera un puesto seguro.

—¿Por qué?

—Temía que… tú sabes…

—No, no sé —dijo Gael impaciente —; solo que confías más en otros que en mí.

—No quería que te fueras ahora que no tengo empleo y… —Mikel no terminó de hablar, interrumpido por Gael que se había puesto de pie rápidamente.

—Eres un reverendo idiota si crees que me iré porque no tienes empleo ¿qué te crees que soy?

—No… yo no he dicho eso —se defendió rápidamente Mikel alcanzando a Gael que ya caminaba hacia la sala.

—Sí que lo has dicho, has dicho "temía que te fueras ahora que no tengo empleo"; yo no soy un mantenido, por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo un empleo y pago la mitad de todo aquí, y de ser necesario pagaría tu mitad también si es que me dijeras que es necesario, como en este caso. No deberías estar gastando nada de oro hasta que consigas otro empleo.

Gael ya había llegado hasta la sala y se había dejado caer sobre el sofá, en realidad no tenía intenciones de marcharse, pero si de moverse un poco antes de darle un golpe a Mikel por idiota.

—Yo tampoco soy un mantenido —se defendió Mikel sentándose junto a él —; no necesito que pagues mis cuentas, por algo soy un adulto.

—Discúlpeme señor adulto —bufó Gael —pero te diré algo, cuando me pediste que me mudara aquí definitivamente quedamos en que repartiríamos los gastos y que seríamos una pareja, y una pareja hace precisamente eso que te digo, se apoya mutuamente. ¿Qué pasaría si la fábrica de pociones quebrara y no tuviera siquiera un knut partido por la mitad? ¿Me obligarías a pagar todo aún sabiendo que no tengo el oro?

—Eso es diferente, primero que yo no me he quedado sin un knut partido por la mitad, no soy tan tonto como para no ahorrar, y lo sabes bien, conoces mis finanzas, y segundo que yo no te obligaría a pagar nada, para eso estoy aquí.

—¡Exacto! —casi gritó Gael —También yo, y sí, conozco tus finanzas y no debes echar mano de ellas a menos que sea una real emergencia, y esta no lo es, hasta que no consigas otro empleo podemos vivir con lo que yo traigo.

—No lo quiero, ¿no entiendes? No me gusta la idea de vivir de gratis en un sitio…

—Es nuestro sitio —interrumpió Gael —; deja de hacerte el macho dominante, que no te pega —y luego se puso en pie, mirando duramente a Mikel.

—Yo no me las quiero dar de nada.

—Pues no estás esforzándote mucho, y ya te digo, eso es lo que haremos y punto, no quiero oír más al respecto, ni verte gastar nada más de lo indispensable, déjame las cuentas a mí, sino, si no estás dispuesto a que enfrentemos esto juntos, como una pareja, es porque tal vez no estás listo para serlo conmigo, y me iré.

Mikel abrió la boca para contestar pero Gael no le dio oportunidad, se giró y caminó de vuelta a la habitación mientras agregaba:

—No me contestes inmediatamente, piénsatelo bien.

Gael se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, sintiendo su corazón agitado, temiendo que en cualquier momento Mikel entrara y le dijera que no, que no estaba listo ni seguro de querer ser una pareja. Se arrepintió del ultimátum que le había dado, se sintió mal y estuvo tentado a salir y decirle que no era en serio, que no quería irse de allí, pero peleó contra ese deseo y permaneció allí tendido.

Mucho rato después escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos instantes después el peso de Mikel sobre la cama, permaneció quieto, aguantando la respiración mientras Mikel se metía bajo las sábanas, no fue hasta que esos brazos lo rodearon con fuerza que se animó a soltar el aire lentamente.

—No quiero que te vayas… —Mikel le dio un beso en el hombro —. Te amo… claro que somos una pareja, tontito.

—No soy tontito —se quejó Gael siguiendo la broma y no pudiendo borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

—Dime que no te irás… por favor, dime que no lo harás —continuó Mikel.

—Por supuesto que no… pero solo si...

—Sí, ya entendí —interrumpió Mikel apoyando su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Gael —. Lo hablaremos esta tarde ¿qué te parece? Sacaremos cuentas y todo…

—De acuerdo.

—Ahora… trata de dormir un poco, ¿sí?

—Sí… —aceptó Gael cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose ahora sí completamente tranquilo, aunque claro, estaba el problema del desempleo de Mikel y que algunos fuera, en el "hétero mundo", que era como ellos le llamaban, sabían que Mikel era gay, lo cual era una desventaja para conseguir trabajo, pero confiaba en que eso se resolvería…

*****

Una de las cosas que más adoraba de estar de vacaciones era la gran cantidad de tiempo libre que tenía, y lo mejor de todo era que ya sabía como ocupar ese tiempo.

En cuanto Draco bajaba al laboratorio a trabajar Harry se vestía, cargaba con su capa de invisibilidad y salía rumbo a la universidad mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, sólo que siendo invisible. Esa era una gran ventaja a la hora de espiar, tenía que reconocerlo, pues muchos edificios y oficinas tenían encantamientos de seguridad que podían detectar a alguien queriendo colarse cubierto de hechizos.

Estuvo una semana siguiendo a Pierre Colburn; se sabía ya sus horarios y su rutina, así que ese día, ya seguro de lo que haría, salió de casa, tal como los otros días, después de que Draco bajara al laboratorio. Le venía bien también de que no hubiera muchos estudiantes en el campus, solo algunos que adelantaban cursos o tenían gestiones administrativas que tratar.

En el escritorio, delante de la oficina de Colburn, estaba la recepcionista, como siempre, leyendo un ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja" mientras golpeteaba sus dedos contra la madera. Esperó durante un buen rato, hasta que el reloj marcó las once de la mañana, momento en que la mujer aprovechaba para ir por un bocadillo, en cuanto lo hizo Harry suspiró aliviado, lo último que necesitaba era que le cambiaran las rutinas a último momento.

Entró con cautela, apenas empujando un poco la puerta de madera, vio en el fondo a Colburn arrodillado delante de la chimenea, hablando con voz algo enfadada, se alegró de aquella distracción y se metió por completo en la oficina, sacó la varita y la agitó sobre la puerta, lanzando un hechizo silencioso para sellarla y otro para insonorizarla, luego de eso caminó por el interior, reconociendo cada lugar del recuerdo de Draco y pensando en la mejor forma de desarrollar su plan.

Unos minutos después Colburn se apartó de la chimenea mascullando algo como "Sí, querida", la apagó con un movimiento de varita y caminó tras su escritorio donde un gran grupo de pergaminos lo esperaba, rápidamente se puso a trabajar, con mirada enojada y dejando oír sólo el ruido de la pluma rasgando el pergamino.

Lo primero que hizo Harry fue enfriar la habitación, gradualmente hasta que Colburn levantó la vista, con el ceño fruncido y tiritando levemente:

—¿Pero qué demonios? —se quejó, de su boca salió un poco de vaho, mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea y la trataba de encender, sólo que esta no funcionó.

Colburn no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por qué la chimenea no funcionaba correctamente cuando ya la había utilizado minutos antes, porque en ese momento los cuadros con las fotografías de las promociones graduadas de la pared del fondo empezaron a levitar y acercarse hacia el centro, y no solo eso, varios de los libros y objetos de los estantes hicieron lo mismo; Colburn, con la boca ligeramente abierta, caminó tratando de salir, pero solo llegó hasta el centro de la habitación, antes de que todos los objetos que levitaban lo rodearan, girando a gran velocidad y no permitiéndole el paso.

—Quien quiera que esté allí debe saber que está en un grave problema —gritó Colburn sobre el ruido que hacían los objetos al moverse alrededor —; esta oficina está protegida y no habrá forma de que salga sin que se descubra.

Harry estuvo tentado a soltar una carcajada, había desactivado todos los hechizos de seguridad dos días antes y no habían sido repuestos, lo que demostraba el deficiente sistema de protección. No se dejó entretener por los gritos y la cara de horror de su víctima y continuó con su plan.

Por la velocidad en que todo giraba, rápidamente los cuadros y botellas empezaron a quebrarse, Harry usó uno de los pedazos de cristal, que flotó directamente hacia la mejilla izquierda de Colburn, produciendo un corte bastante profundo.

—Demonios ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Quienes quieran que sean, deténganse, ¡se los ordeno! —gritó horrorizado Colburn.

El pedazo de vidrio flotó sobre la cantidad de objetos que giraban, aún goteando sangre mientras Colburn, con una mano en la mejilla ensangrentada abría los ojos como plato, seguramente pensando que su muerte estaba cerca, aunque claro que Harry no planeaba nada como eso.

Ante la mirada atónita de Colburn unas palabras rojas, y al parecer escritas con su propia sangre, aparecieron conforme el pedazo de vidrio se iba desplazando.

"De tu sangre, un juramento"

—Basta, por favor…

"De tu sangre una promesa"

—Deténganse, esto es ilegal.

"La pena: la humillación"

—Les daré lo que sea, pero basta…

"No más acosos, no más intercambio de favores"

—Es mentira, no sé de que hablan… tengo oro, les daré oro, todo el que quieran…

"Con tu sangre, la promesa está cerrada"

Colburn abrió la boca, pero el grito no salió, mientras sentía la magia fluir por su cuerpo hacia el exterior, un rayo color verde demasiado encendido se mezcló con las rojas palabras que iban apareciendo y desapareciendo.

"El incumplimiento, con tu sangre, la humillación"

La habitación, le pareció a Colburn, empezó a dar vueltas por completo, se sintió demasiado mareado y con nauseas, pese a eso no apartó la vista de las palabras que iban apareciendo.

"Con tu sangre la promesa está cerrada"

De pronto todo quedó en silencio, le pareció que el silencio era demasiado pesado, presionando contra sus oídos, y la oscuridad no tardó en llegar, hasta que cayó en la inconciencia.

Harry salió de allí media hora después, bajo la capa de invisibilidad y con una sonrisa, unos minutos antes de que la secretaria retornara a su escritorio, con un enorme emparedado de mil y un ingredientes y una humeante taza de café.

Cuando Colburn abrió los ojos era ya medio día, estaba sentado sobre su silla, tras su escritorio, la oficina entera estaba en su sitio, todo parecía estar bien, pero para cerciorarse caminó hasta la chimenea y la encendió, ésta funcionaba a la perfección. Algo aliviado soltó un suspiro y no fue hasta que se pasó las manos por el rostro, que notó la ardiente herida en su mejilla izquierda, elevó su mano hasta la altura de sus ojos y vio los restos de sangre. Alarmado regresó a su escritorio y sobre la pila de pergaminos se elevó una nota salida de la nada, la tomó con manos temblorosas, mirando a todos lados, temiendo que todo volviera a empezar. Solo tenía cuatro palabras escritas, cuatro palabras que a pesar de ser pocas lo estremecieron completamente:

"_No fue un sueño" _

*****

Aquella tarde Harry regresó a casa bastante contento, Draco no se explicaba el gran ánimo de su novio, pero, ocupado como estaba en cumplir los contratos pendientes no le dio mucha importancia, y claro que Harry no le contó a Draco lo que había hecho, y estaba seguro de que tal vez ni siquiera saldría a la luz pública; era perfecto, había no solo, de alguna manera vengado el trato injusto que Draco había recibido, sino también prevenido que ese hombre siguiera haciendo lo mismo con los demás chicos… Aunque internamente esperaba que lo hiciera, pues entonces se pondría en clara evidencia su mal proceder y recibiría la humillación que verdaderamente merecía.

_Oh, sí, verdaderamente adoraba estar de vacaciones y tener tanto tiempo libre,_ pensó mientras se estiraba sobre la cama esa noche; Draco dormía apaciblemente a su lado y no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla con un par de dedos, nadie debía lastimar a su Draco, jamás, porque era algo que no iba a tolerar.

Colburn nunca pudo curar por completo la herida de su mejilla, una gran cicatriz, en color rojo encendido, le cruzaba la mejilla completamente, los medimagos, varios días después, le confirmaron que efectivamente se trataba de una herida mágica, ligada a algún tipo de juramento, pero que no sabían a cual y claro, tampoco la forma de revertirlo. Durante el resto de su vida tuvo pesadillas acerca de esa mañana y ese juramento; temeroso no se volvió a acercar a ningún otro chico en la universidad ni en ningún otro lugar e incluso empezó a desarrollar cierta paranoia por salir y tratar con la gente, se retiró, tanto del Wizengamot como del puesto de director poco más de un año después.

*****

La mañana del treinta y uno amaneció bastante soleada, en exceso, pensó Harry estirándose sobre la cama y rozando de manera descarada el cuerpo desnudo de Draco, que parecía aún dormido a su lado, las cortinas abiertas dejaban que el sol entrara directo a su rostro, fastidiándole el sueño, había estado despierto hasta muy entrada la madrugada, Draco, al parecer instaurando ya una tradición entre ellos, lo había despertado a media noche, con un par de copas de champagne y un gran pastel de chocolate, luego de entonar de forma muy graciosa el "Feliz cumpleaños a ti" (Harry podía amar a Draco, pero realmente cantaba…) habían partido el pastel, brindado, probado un poco de pastel y hecho el amor durante mucho rato, hasta que finalmente ambos habían quedado agotados, desnudos y abrazados, pero con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

Se movió lo suficiente para alcanzar la varita de la mesa de noche y con un solo movimiento pronto todo quedó en penumbras, suspiró aliviado. Se acomodó un poco más en la cama nuevamente y el brazo de Draco le pasó sobre el abdomen atrayéndolo de manera posesiva, Harry sonrió y se dejó jalar, sintiendo que definitivamente Draco estaba ya despierto.

Su erección se enterró entre las calientes nalgas de Harry, y soltó un pequeño gemido de alivio mientras sentía toda la espalda de Harry sobre su pecho, su mano serpenteó hacia abajo mientras empezaba a repartir pequeños besos en la porción de cuello que tenía libre, fue el turno de Harry de gemir cuando Draco por fin atrapó su ya creciente erección entre los dedos y la comenzó a acariciar, con inusitada lentitud en un inicio, mientras esa lengua ahora era acompañada de dientes, estremeciendo su piel por completo.

Harry gimió nuevamente, arqueándose ante el placer de una mordida particularmente fuerte, la erección de Draco se refregaba entre sus nalgas y Harry comenzó entonces a menearse, de atrás hacia delante, tratando de que esa mano ganara velocidad y de conseguir que Draco también obtuviera placer. Apretó sus nalgas un poco más y escuchó a Draco gemir con fuerza.

—¡Dios… sí! —suspiró Draco empujando más fuerte y aumentando el ritmo de su mano, Harry, caliente y gimiendo, se empujaba contra él apretándolo y excitándolo más.

Mientras Draco seguía mordiéndolo y besándolo Harry finalmente se corrió entre los dedos de Draco, que no tardó mucho más en seguirlo, ambos, jadeando y sudando se apartaron un poco, lo suficiente para que Harry se girara hacia Draco, que lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante y satisfecha.

—Buenos días —saludó Harry acercándose a Draco y dándole un beso en los labios.

—A ti —replicó Draco.

Rápidamente ambos encontraron la forma conocida ya de entrelazar sus cuerpos para seguir descansando, Harry tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho lampiño de Draco mientras éste lo envolvía con sus brazos y le acariciaba el cabello, que llevaba muy largo ya, con lentitud.

—No quisiera levantarme —farfulló Harry luego de mucho rato de silencio tranquilo y reconfortante.

—Pues, por mí y no te levantas de esta cama nunca más, sin embargo… no olvides que tienes el almuerzo en la madriguera.

—Sí —Harry giró un poco el rostro y le dio un beso en el pecho a Draco —, lo sé… es solo que me gustaría estar todo el día contigo.

—Y a mí, pero en cuánto regreses podremos ir a hacer lo que tú quieras y luego a cenar, y…

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —preguntó Harry insinuante mientras una de sus manos bajaba y acariciaba lentamente el muslo de Draco.

—¿Pero será posible? —reprendió Draco medio en broma mientras le daba un pequeño jalón en el cabello —¿Es que acaso no te cansas?

—¿De ti? Imposible… ¿Acaso tú te cansarías de mi?

—Sabes que no, y no te hagas el ofendido, que conozco muy bien tus tácticas, Potter —recriminó Draco mientras empujaba a Harry contra la cama y se subía sobre él, apoyando sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas.

—¿Y mis tácticas han funcionado? —preguntó Harry acariciando con los dedos suavemente los muslos de Draco y mirándolo de manera casi inocente.

Draco soltó un pequeño suspiro fingido antes de asentir.

—Siempre funcionan… —declaró antes de inclinarse y darle un beso.

*****

Hermione terminó de envolver el enorme paquete de libros, pergaminos y plumas, luego le puso un enorme moño rojo encima mientras Ron caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación terminado de recolectar sus cosas, era ya cerca del medio día y ambos habían pensado que sería buena idea ir a Grimmauld Place a saludar a Harry primero, entregarle su obsequio y conversar un poco con él antes de partir hacia la madriguera.

—Espero que Harry esté realmente en casa —comentó Ron cuando Hermione se puso en pie, lista para partir.

—Debe estarlo, es decir… creo que estará —frunció el ceño, últimamente sabían tan poco acerca de él y de lo que hacía, Ron expresó la misma preocupación pero en voz alta:

—Ya casi nunca sabemos nada de él o de lo que hace.

—No seas tan dramático —reprendió a pesar de todo Hermione —; es normal que nos veamos menos, estando en cosas tan diferentes, ahora que ya el internado ha terminado será mucho más fácil juntarnos, es más, incluso podemos ponernos de acuerdo para encontrarnos una noche a la semana… Estoy segura de que a Harry le encantaría la idea.

—Cierto, a mí me gustaría.

Hermione miró su reflejo en el espejo de la sala del departamento de Ron una vez más y asintió distraídamente, caminando hacia la chimenea con el enorme paquete entre las manos, Ron, de pie junto a la chimenea extendió un brazo para dejarla pasar primero y lanzó una gran cantidad de polvos flú, Hermione inmediatamente dijo:

—Al número doce de Grimmauld Place.

En cuanto aterrizó en el piso de piedra de la sala de Harry vio a su amigo e inmediatamente a otra persona, soltó un pequeño jadeo sorprendido mientras dejaba caer el pesado paquete al suelo.

*****

Luego de tomar una larga ducha juntos Harry se vistió lo más a prisa posible, había pensado en llegar un poco más temprano para poder ayudar a la señora Weasley, aunque dudaba que la mujer lo dejara, al menos podría conversar un poco con ella.

Draco estaba sobre la cama, con una revista científica entre las piernas, con el torso desnudo y apenas vistiendo unos pantalones marrones de algodón, su cabello húmedo le caía hacia los lados.

—¿Bajaras al laboratorio? —preguntó Harry mientras se terminaba de peinar delante del espejo.

—Sí, en un rato más, tengo un par de pociones que terminar, estaré solo toda la tarde, Gael ha decidido tomarse el día libre en vista de la celebración —explicó, haciendo referencia a la propuesta que había publicado "El Profeta" el día anterior sobre declarar el cumpleaños de Harry como día feriado y de celebración.

—¿Y lo apoyas? Ya te dije que esa es una de las tonterías más grandes que he escuchado.

—No, debes haber escuchado peores —bromeó Draco dejando la revista a un lado y poniéndose de pie para acomodar un poco la túnica de Harry, que sonrió en agradecimiento —. Pásala bien, y no estés apurado por volver ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo… En serio que me gustaría que pudieras pasar el día completo conmigo.

—Ya te dije que lo entiendo —lo tranquilizó Draco alejándose un paso de Harry para mirarlo bien, la túnica verde oscura de verano combinaba muy bien con sus ojos, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba verlo más con la ropa muggle, o mejor aún, sin nada en absoluto.

—Tal vez… he estado pensando —empezó Harry jugando con uno de los bordes de su túnica —… ya sabes que ellos son como mi familia y tú eres mi pareja, a quien amo…

—Vamos, Harry —interrumpió Draco sabiendo a donde iba esa conversación, casi estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano saldría a relucir, aunque creía que ese no era el momento adecuado —, no me ofendo, entiendo que tienes que ir con ellos…

—Debería decirles la verdad, de ti y de mí…

—A su tiempo —Draco se adelantó y le dio un beso a Harry en los labios —. No te andes preocupando por esas cosas hoy, solo pásala bien.

—Sí, señor —sonrió Harry —. Te veo pronto —dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

Draco se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, jalando la revista científica para continuar leyendo un artículo muy interesante acerca de un profesor que estaba incursionando en la mezcla de plantas muggles y mágicas para crear ingredientes de reemplazo para pociones, no pasaron más de unos minutos cuando notó el paquete sobre la mesa de noche, era una caja de "chucherías" muggles que Harry había recolectado para el señor Weasley, al parecer demasiado aficionado a ellas. Se puso en pie de un salto y tomó el paquete para luego salir corriendo hacia la sala, esperando aún alcanzar a Harry.

La chimenea por lo general estaba abierta para Gael, que era el que llegaba casi todos los días para ayudar a Draco, o para Mikel que venía a buscar a Gael, Harry no había recordado que también estaba abierta al departamento de Ron, en cuanto llegó a la sala de estar las llamas cambiaron a verde, soltando unas cuantas brazas en el aire, Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensando en que Draco le había dicho que Gael no llegaría ese día, un instante después una sonriente Hermione aparecía con un enorme paquete entre las manos, Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Draco.

—Harry, te olvidaste del… —Draco se detuvo en seco, con el paquete entre las manos y mirando fijamente hacia Granger, que tenía los ojos como plato mientras el obsequio que cargaba entre las manos caía al piso haciendo un ruido sordo.

—Hermione… —jadeó Harry inseguro, la chica parpadeó y pasó la mirada de Harry a Draco varias veces, parecía incapaz de decir nada, ese fue el momento en que Ron apareció, empujando a Hermione al entrar.

—Hey, lo siento —se disculpó sosteniendo a su novia justo a tiempo para evitar su caída y mirándola extrañado —. ¿Qué…? —giró el rostro para ver a Harry y un poco más atrás a… —¡¿Malfoy?! —casi gritó la pregunta soltando a Hermione y dando unos pasos hacia ellos.

Draco se sintió tonto parado allí, usando únicamente unos viejos pantalones y con el paquete entre las manos; extrañamente, pese al calor que debía hacer, empezó a sentir frío, sus manos instintivamente sujetaron el paquete con más fuerza, presionándolo contra su pecho.

—¡Harry! —continuó gritando Ron caminando un par de pasos más hacia su amigo —. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Malfoy aquí?

—Ron… yo… —Harry miró hacia Hermione que parecía aún en estado de shock, completamente quieta, con los brazos a los lados y mirándolo de una manera diferente, Harry creyó leer decepción y un pequeño flash de una noche, en una discoteca australiana, muchos años atrás, apareció por un instante. Tomó una bocanada de aire, no había mucho que pudiera hacer o decir ahora. Ron, con el rostro sonrojado lo miraba con impaciencia, Harry extendió una mano y jaló a Draco de un brazo hasta su lado —. Veo que se acuerdan de Draco…

—¿Acordarnos? —masculló Hermione recuperando al fin el don de hablar.

—¿Draco? —prácticamente escupió Ron a la vez —; Harry dime, por todos los demonios que esto es… que es cualquier cosa menos la que estoy pensando.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no replicar por el tono y las palabras del pelirrojo, sintió la mano de Harry, que aún estaba sobre su brazo, presionarse con más fuerza.

—Pues… Draco y yo… nosotros somos novios —resolvió decir finalmente Harry, directo y sincero.

Pasó en solo un instante y antes de que siquiera Draco lo notara fue empujado hacia un lado mientras Harry sacaba la varita y proyectaba un campo de protección, ni siquiera había visto a Weasley sacar la varita, pero cuando el rayo rojo impactó en el campo de protección de Harry supo que efectivamente, el muy idiota le había lanzado un hechizo.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione jalando con ambas manos el brazo en el que Ron sostenía la varita.

—No te lo voy a permitir —gritó a la vez Harry poniendo a Draco detrás de él, Draco inclinó la cabeza a un lado, lo suficiente para seguir viendo la escena pese al lugar que le obligaba a ocupar Harry.

—¿Qué no me lo vas a permitir? —rugió Ron luchando aún contra Hermione que trataba de hacerlo bajar la varita.

—Cálmate —pidió Hermione mientras tanto —; debe haber un mal entendido… una explicación —dijo la chica con voz agitada.

—No lo hay, y sí, escuchaste bien, es mi novio y no te permitiré que lo ataques en mi propia casa.

—¿Qué le has hecho, maldito hurón? —gritó Ron hacia Draco —¿Lo hechizaste? Pensé que el Ministerio tenía mejor vigilados a los mortífagos como tú.

—¡Yo no soy un mortífago! —gritó Draco no conteniéndose.

—¡No me ha hecho nada! —gritó Harry casi a la misma vez, Hermione dejó de luchar contra Ron y miró a Harry nuevamente.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Tú y… y él?

—Sí, es en serio —Harry suspiró y trató de calmarse un poco —. Escuchen… ¿por qué no nos sentamos y les explico que…?

—¿Te estás acostando con él? —interrumpió Ron, había bajado la varita, era como si de pronto la rabia se hubiese desplazado hacia algún otro lugar y hubiera dejado en su lugar una estela de tristeza.

—Es mi novio —corrigió Harry con voz tensa, pasó una mano hacia atrás, posándola sobre la cadera de Draco con bastante familiaridad.

—Eso no puede ser cierto —masculló Hermione.

—¿Es que acaso te volviste loco? —preguntó Ron, su voz volvía a sonar tensa y rabiosa.

—Lo siento… yo se los iba a decir, en serio, solo que esperaba el momento adecuado para…

—¿Para qué? —interrumpió Ron —; para decir, "Hey chicos, ¿se acuerdan del idiota de Malfoy? ¿Del que nos jodía la existencia en la escuela, el mortífago que casi nos mata en la sala de requerimientos?, pues que creen, perdí la razón y me estoy acostando con él"

—Ron basta —replicó Harry, Draco podía sentir como la mano sobre su cadera se ponía más tensa, soltó el paquete hacia un lado, dejándolo caer sobre el piso y pasó una mano hacia delante abrazando a Harry por el estómago, tratando de calmarlo y de apoyarlo, lo sintió suspirar muy lentamente —. Draco… es diferente.

—¡Diferente! —espetó Ron —¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta? Es lo más bajo que has podido caer, un mortífago, ¡demonios! Luchamos contra ellos en la guerra, casi nos matan… su familia casi te mata, torturaron a Hermione…

—Draco no la torturó, la guerra ya es algo del pasado, ustedes más que nadie deberían saberlo, y sobre todo deja ya de insultarlo.

—¿Hace cuánto que… que viene pasando esto? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Es muy complicado… él y yo, estamos viviendo juntos desde hace un par de meses y…

—¿Vive aquí? —chilló Hermione —¿Vive contigo?

—Sí. Miren, ¿por qué no se sientan? …puedo decirle a Kreacher que traiga un par de tazas de té y…

—¡No! —rugió Ron retomando su pose agresiva —. No me sentaré en la misma sala que ese asqueroso mortífago, ni del que se acuesta con él.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has escuchado, o terminas con esa idiotez o te olvidas de nosotros.

Harry lo miró incrédulo, y por un instante no supo qué responder, la mano de Draco se soltó ligeramente de su abrazo, causándole una sensación de pérdida, una sensación que no quería volver a experimentar.

—No puedes hacerme elegir… se supone que somos amigos.

—¿Amigos? —preguntó irónicamente Hermione, Harry nunca habría creído que ella se pusiera de parte de Ron en algo tan absurdo —. Si realmente fuéramos amigos nos hubieras dicho esto en lugar de… ¡nosotros te hubiéramos aconsejado!

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué no esté con él? ¿Qué me mantuviera alejado?

—Pues claro que sí —increpó Hermione —. Es obvio que estás completamente equivocado… cuando supe que eras gay, tú sabes muy bien que te apoyé, y que hice todo lo posible para que te sintieras bien, pero esto es… es demasiado, no puedes meterte con él… Malfoy es malo.

—No lo es —replicó Harry apretándose contra Draco nuevamente —, no hables de lo que no sabes.

—No lo sabemos porque no nos dejaste saber —contestó Ron por Hermione —. Y te lo digo ya, aléjate de él, en este instante, mándalo de vuelta a donde sea que lo hayas sacado y…

—No —interrumpió Harry —. Yo lo quiero… lo amo —dijo con firmeza en la voz —y si pretenden hacer que elija es porque realmente no son mis amigos, yo jamás los haría escoger entre mi amistad y la persona que aman.

—¿Amor? Harry él no sabe que es amor —bufó Hermione mirando de mala manera a Draco.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? —replicó Draco ya harto de toda la pelea.

—Tú no cuentas —dijo Ron tomando a Hermione de la mano —. No deberías existir.

—No le hables así —reprochó Harry antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada —; es la persona que amo y que me ama y estaremos juntos, o lo superas o allí tienes la chimenea. Ambos la tienen abierta, nadie los obliga a quedarse aquí.

Ron y Hermione parecieron quedarse repentinamente sin palabras, por un instante el silencio fue tan tenso que parecía que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, hasta que finalmente Hermione pareció reaccionar.

—Tú sabes, cuánto te queremos, todo lo que hemos hecho por ti y lo que tú has hecho por nosotros, pero esto es…

—Una reverenda locura que no apoyaremos —completó Ron antes de girarse y sacar del frasco que descansaba sobre la chimenea una gran porción de polvos flú, la lanzó con rabia al fuego y se metió a la chimenea, dirigiéndole a Draco una mirada de odio antes de gritar con los dientes apretados —: Al número noventa y tres del callejón Diagon, segundo piso.

Una llamarada verde lo hizo desaparecer, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y tomó también un poco de polvos flú y antes de meterse en la chimenea agregó:

—Es demasiado, Harry —masculló con voz dolida, y sin mirar a Draco a la cara, también desapareció rumbo al departamento de Ron.

Por un largo momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, Draco abrazado a Harry, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba y seguro de que estaría muy molesto, demasiado enfadado. Nunca habría creído que la reacción de sus amigos fuera esa.

—Lo siento… no debí salir corriendo sin cerciorarme si es que… —empezó a disculparse Draco, pero Harry lo interrumpió girándose rápidamente, sus ojos se veían tristes y su rostro algo pálido.

—No te disculpes… esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano… y pronto… pronto se arreglará.

Draco lo miró con pena un instante antes de abrazarlo con fuerza; el abrazo fue bien recibido por Harry, era justo lo que necesitaba en un momento así, el calor del cuerpo de Draco lo reconfortaba, era de alguna manera una promesa de que todo se solucionaría, de que todo estaría bien, mientras Draco estuviera allí todo estaría bien.

*****

Harry, pese a todo, asistió al almuerzo en la madriguera, no se sorprendió tanto al encontrar a Teddy y a Andrómeda allí, y menos de no encontrar a Ron y Hermione.

—Realmente espero que Hermione solucione los problemas con sus padres —comentó preocupada la señora Weasley mientras hacía levitar bandejas con pollo asado y puré de papas.

—Yo también —respondió Harry, esa era la justificación que habían enviado Ron y Hermione para su ausencia, poco antes de que Harry llegara y él apoyó la mentira, diciendo que estaba al tanto de todo eso.

Por la noche, Draco trató de alegrarlo, lo llevó al cine y a cenar a un exclusivo lugar en Londres muggle, para luego llevarlo a la discoteca en la que sus amigos ya lo esperaban. Draco podía ver a Harry haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles por parecer contento mientras brindaba y bailaba, pero lo conocía bien, bastante bien y sabía que pronto se terminaría desmoronando, maldijo una vez más a la comadreja y a la sabelotodo por arruinarle el cumpleaños a Harry, por su intransigencia, por sus palabras y sobre todo por haberlo querido hacer elegir.

Aquella madrugada, cuando llegaron a casa ambos se desvistieron en un gran silencio, uno muy pesado para el gusto de Draco. Harry, sin ponerse el pijama se metió entre las sábanas y extendió un brazo, llamándolo de manera silenciosa, pronto Draco estaba al lado de Harry, abrazándolo y repartiendo pequeños besos en su cuello.

—Te amo —le susurró al oído, era conciente de que pese a estar los dos desnudos en la cama, abrazados, Harry no pretendía llegar mucho más lejos y lo comprendía perfectamente, él tampoco pensaba intentar llegar más lejos esa noche sabiendo como Harry se sentía —. Todo saldrá bien… dales tiempo para que lo entiendan, solo eso…

—Gracias… —suspiró Harry enterrando su cabeza entre el cuello y la cabeza de Draco, sintiendo los cabellos del chico sobre su nariz —. No creo que vayan a entenderlo —masculló antes de levantarse un poco y darle un beso en los labios a Draco —, pero gracias por decirlo.

*****

No fue hasta una semana mas tarde que Draco se animó a hacer esa visita, después de haber observado con mucha atención a Harry, el chico parecía muy experto en eso de fingir estar bien, pues nadie parecía notar que algo le pasaba, pero él sí lo veía, veía como su mirada se apagaba y se perdía en algunos momentos, notaba su falta de risas, su falta de entusiasmo, podía parecer calmado o estar bien pero sabía que por dentro estaba sufriendo y si había algo que a Draco no le gustaba era ver sufrir a Harry.

Era la primera vez, luego de la guerra, en que Draco iba por ese lugar: por el callejón Diagon, el más concurrido y lleno del mundo mágico inglés. Draco tenía que admitir que le tenía cierto temor; o mucho temor, a exponerse tan en público, y, viendo la forma como las personas lo miraban, o como más de uno aprovechaba el aglomeramiento para empujarlo con los hombros al pasar, confirmó que sus miedos no estaban infundados, pese a todo lo soportó todo con los puños apretados y repitiéndose una y otra vez que era por Harry y no por ese par de idiotas que lo hacía. Caminó con la mirada en alto y pose tensa hasta llegar a la tienda número noventa y tres, sabía que al ser sábado era más que seguro que ambos estuvieran allí, no tuvo necesidad de entrar a la tienda, antes de empujar la puerta ésta se abrió, soltando el ruido de unos murciélago volando, y quienes salían por allí no eran otros que la comadreja y la sabelotodo.

Por un instante se quedaron quietos, mirándose con rencor, recordándose que se odiaban, que eran enemigos.

—Quítate, hurón —bufó Ron, el primero en hablar, empujando con el hombro a Draco al pasar.

Draco lo sujetó de un brazo y lo hizo girar.

—He venido ha hablar con ustedes dos.

—¿Y crees que porque a ti se te da la gana de hablar nosotros lo vamos a hacer? —atacó Hermione. De pronto Draco recordó el derechazo que le había dado en tercer año e instintivamente apretó un poco la mandíbula.

—Es acerca de Harry.

—Esto es muy simple, tú te largas de su casa y desapareces de su vida y todos estaremos felices, es más, si desapareces del mapa sería mejor —dijo Ron, no le importó que estuvieran en medio del callejón, obstruyendo el paso.

—Saben que su comportamiento es por demás egoísta —contraatacó Draco cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos molesto —. No pueden darle a escoger… ustedes saben que él siente mucho cariño por ustedes y pretender usar eso para obligarlo a hacer lo que ustedes quieran es realmente bajo.

—Sí es para alejarlo de ti, lo usaremos —respondió Hermione.

—Sí, además, no sé qué demonios haces aquí —continuó Ron —; después de todo ya tienes lo que querías, te ha escogido a ti, ¿verdad? —había resentimiento en su voz y Draco tenía que admitirse que de ser otra la ocasión hasta se hubiera regocijado de eso, pero tratándose de Harry el sentimiento era completamente diferente.

—Porque yo no le di a escoger… sé que ustedes son sus mejores amigos y no me metería entre ustedes, así como ustedes no se deben meter entre nosotros.

—Nosotros —bufó Ron —, hablas como si… como si de verdad hubiera algo entre ustedes, algo real. No creas que no lo sabemos, lo más probable es que esperes obtener algo de él.

—Vivimos juntos —replicó Draco —; y estamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que creen y para su información, aunque no tendría porqué darles explicaciones, de verdad sí hay un nosotros, no es interés, ni ninguna de las cochinas y retorcidas razones que ustedes imaginan.

—Oh, por Merlín —chilló Hermione —Malfoy, piérdete, no nos convencerás de que quieres a Harry… él es muy bueno para ti, demasiado bueno y tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta de su error.

—O ustedes del suyo, de que están lastimando al que dicen que es su amigo por un asunto que en verdad ni siquiera les compete —y dicho eso Draco se dio la vuelta y caminó por donde había venido, con los puños apretados y maldiciendo el momento en que había pensado que los podía hacer entrar en razón.

*****

Harry encendió un cigarro, pese a que sabía que no debía fumar, no tanto al menos, porque sino en los entrenamientos físicos se cansaría demasiado rápido, pero simplemente no pudo contra el impulso, tenía sobre las piernas una revista deportiva abierta, la cual sinceramente no estaba leyendo, mientras dejaba caer las cenizas sobre el cenicero. Unos instantes después Draco apareció por la red flú, parecía algo enfadado, aunque su gesto se suavizó cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—No deberías fumar, luego te andas quejando —reprendió Draco acercándose a él y dándole un beso en los labios, sabían diferentes, a tabaco y a pena.

—No es para tanto, solo es uno y no creas que no sé que cuando estás abajo también fumas.

—Pero yo no soy el que quiere perseguir a lo muggle a los delincuentes —picó Draco sentándose a su lado, Harry soltó una carcajada desganada.

—Te quería pedir algo…

—Claro.

—No los busques, a Ron y Hermione —aclaró —; hemos tenido pleitos antes, y muchas desavenencias y siempre lo hemos podido resolver, algunas veces nos ha tomado tiempo, pero al fin seguimos siendo amigos.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasa si es que no lo comprenden? No quiero que pierdas el contacto con ellos solo porque…

—No —interrumpió Harry dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco y suspirando —. No será nunca tu culpa, y si ellos realmente no vuelven, pues estaré decepcionado, pero no moriré, no de la forma en que lo haría si fueras tú el que se marchara.

—Yo nunca me marcharé, ya te lo he prometido —le recordó Draco entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry —; pero quisiera que intentaras al menos…

—Ya se arreglará, hay que darles tiempo y ellos volverán —repitió Harry.

Aunque Ron y Hermione no volvieron durante el resto de la semana ni durante mucho tiempo más, hasta que, tristemente, fue una desgracia lo que los hizo aparecer.

*****

**Fin de la tercera parte**

**

* * *

  
**

**Shadow Lestrange**

_Hola _

_Gracias por tu comentario… Al fin ya viste que hizo Harry con lo que descubrió de Draco en las clases de Oclumancia, espero que haya sido lo justo y lo esperado XD _

_Y como dices, en el capítulo anterior se conocieron un poco más, ahora también, sobre todo de la vida "disipada" que llevaba Harry cuando no estaba con Draco. _

_Un beso y que estés bien _

-------------------

**Cindy**

Gracias por tus palabras… sip, creo que publico más rápido de lo que se puede leer, pero me siento feliz por la aceptación y además por la gran cantidad de comentarios… Ahora Harry y Draco, pese a todos los problemas, están más unidos que antes, más estables pese a sus peleas, no imagino que ellos dejen de pelear en algún momento, sus personalidades tienden a chocar mucho.

Un beso y gracias por comentar…

-------------------

* * *

Y gracias a todos por leer…

Aquí acaba el tercer libro, ¡no puedo creer que ya hayamos llegado a este punto!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus ánimos, me alegran los días y me hacen muy feliz.

Un beso para todos y que tengan un lindo día.

Zafy


	40. L4 C40: EL ÁREA DE AURORES DEL MINISTER

_Hola a todos… _

_Estamos ya en el primer capítulo del cuarto libro, y en el capítulo 40, me parece mentira que estemos ya aquí… ¿cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?, ni idea, pero me hace feliz. _

_Por lo pronto les cuento algo, estoy teniendo una pequeña (tonta) crisis con el fic, pues… y espero que no se aburran leyendo esto, cuando lo hice eran cinco libros, luego, después de terminarlo una noche releyendo todo dije no, son seis, no cinco, pese a que son la misma cantidad de capítulos, y ahora, vuelta a pensar que son cinco y no seis… aún no lo tengo en claro, y creo que lo analizaré más, así que no sé si decirles que este será un libro largo o no, pero por lo pronto les puedo decir que no será del todo agradable, pasaran cosas malas y bueno… eso era lo que quería decir. _

_Ahora no los entretengo más con mis divagaciones y los dejo leer, _

_

* * *

  
_

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**CUARTO LIBRO: "HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES"**

**CAPÍTULO 40: "EL ÁREA DE AURORES DEL MINISTERIO INGLÉS Y LA FÁBRICA DE POCIONES"**

**

* * *

  
**

_La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar._

_Thomas Chalmers (1780-1847) _

_

* * *

  
_

_Londres, septiembre del 2003. 14 meses después. _

El bosque se veía demasiado oscuro para ser medio día, sin embargo eso no los desalentó y siguieron avanzando en completo silencio, con las varitas en alto y ligeramente agachados para que el follaje los cubriera por completo.

Harry detestaba ese camino, podía sentir las pequeñas espinas rozando y arañando su piel y ya casi podía oír los reclamos de Draco al respecto esa noche, cuando llegara a casa. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Franz Gutmann, el auror Prior que estaba a cargo y con el cual trabajaba, levantar una mano con el puño cerrado, señal conocida para ellos de detenerse. A unos cuantos metros de Harry, Lars Wintersperger, otro auror menor, igual que él, se detuvo con un bufido de impaciencia. Lars Wintersperger era mucho mayor que Harry, según sabía, llevaba ya quince años en el puesto de auror menor y no estaba muy contento en tener que trabajar con Gutmann, quien era varios años menor. Harry sabía que Gutmann era excelente en su trabajo y que la actitud de Wintersperger no era causada más que por el resentimiento, pero no le gustaba estar en medio de ese resentimiento.

Al otro lado, junto a Gutmann, estaba Stefanie Fauth, una chica de unos treinta y pocos años que parecería adorable e inofensiva, con el cabello rubio ensortijado y unos ojos azules muy lindos, era bastante pequeña y delgada, sin embargo Harry ya había probado en algunos entrenamientos en el departamento de aurores lo letal que podían ser sus patadas. Aquella era la unidad a donde había sido designado luego de hacer su etapa de auror novel, había estado muy contento cuando lo subieron a Auror menor, pensó que le tomaría mucho más tiempo, pues varios de sus compañeros aún permanecían con ese rango.

Gutmann se inclinó hacia Stefanie y le señaló el lado izquierdo y luego giró hacia Harry, indicándole el lado derecho, finalmente le indicó a Wintersperger para que se uniera a él, todos tomaron sus posiciones y a una señal más de su jefe emprendieron el ataque, corriendo con fuerza y rapidez, traspasaron la última etapa de matorrales y salieron a un claro, bastante pequeño, donde había una carpa descolorida en el medio y dos tipos fuera, que parecían tratar de ordenar el botín.

Todo salió de acuerdo a lo que Gutmann había pensado; Stefanie y Harry se lanzaron, cada uno por su lado, creando campos antidesaparición y anulando las defensas del lugar mientras los otros dos atacaban directamente a los delincuentes.

Media hora más tarde tenían ya en las mazmorras del Ministerio a los cinco delincuentes que habían entrado a la casa de Madame Wickham a sustraer sus joyas y antigüedades, y Harry se dejaba caer sobre la silla tras su escritorio, revisando a la luz del falso sol que alumbraba la oficina sus manos arañadas.

—Tengo una muy buena poción para eso —dijo Stefanie pasando a su lado, traía entre las manos un frasco, para Harry bastante conocido; el emblema en la cubierta que decía "El fabricante de pociones" le hizo sonreír, sonreía cada vez que veía alguno de los productos de Draco siendo utilizado y mejor aún, alabado.

—Yo también tengo algo de eso en casa, no te preocupes —respondió Harry sonriendo amablemente mientras se estiraba y recordaba el gran cargamento que Draco había preparado para un pedido dos días antes; ahora venía la parte aburrida del trabajo, llenar el pequeño informe que Gutmann les pedía para poder adjuntarlo al suyo y procesar el caso.

—Estoy seguro de que pudimos usar un encantamiento de protección y así no terminar ensartados por todos lados —se quejó con voz tosca Wintersperger mientras extraía con su varita una espina bastante grande del brazo, Harry sabía que al hombre no le preocupaban demasiado cuidar el tono de sus quejas, estuviera o no el jefe delante.

—Y nos hubieran detectado inmediatamente, debido al encantamiento de alarma que tenían —intervino Gutmann entrando en ese momento a la pequeña oficina que compartían los cuatro —. Y ahora menos lloriqueo y a terminar esos informes si es que quieren volver a casa temprano.

Harry y Stefanie asintieron y se pusieron a su trabajo inmediatamente mientras Wintersperger le daba una mirada resentida a Gutmann que ya comenzaba a escribir también tras su escritorio.

*****

Gael soltó una risita tonta, secundada por la de Tyrone mientras Draco les daba su mejor mirada asesina.

—Vaya, definitivamente en estos momentos me siento orgulloso de trabajar con un par de profesionales —dijo elevando su mano hacia la luz de la lámpara, las pústulas púrpuras empezaban a doler y escocer y sentía que el calor de la infección iba avanzando hasta el brazo ya.

—Es que… deberías ver tu cara, amigo —se burló Gael aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Mi cara? —exclamó Draco girando hacia un lado con preocupación —. Accio espejo —un pequeño espejo que colgaba al otro lado del salón voló hacia sus manos; Draco jadeó al ver su rostro, con las manchas púrpuras que ya empezaban a inflamarse, es decir que pronto se convertirían en pústulas similares a las de sus manos y ahora brazos —. Mierda —masculló dejando el espejo sobre la mesa y tomando con manos, ya algo temblorosas, el gran frasco de contenido verde. Lo elevó como si brindara con un ser imaginario y se tomó todo el contenido de un trago, evitando hacer una mueca de asco por el mal sabor, había intentado mejorar el sabor pero era simplemente imposible.

—De acuerdo al simulador que hiciste debemos esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de ver los efectos de la poción —comentó Tyrone sentándose en una banca alta delante de su jefe y con una tablilla y una pluma, listo a tomar apuntes —. ¿Sientes algo extraño o diferente?

—¿Además de repulsión por mis manos?

—Pues no te quejes mucho, fabricante de pociones —reprochó Gael mientras jalaba una banca y se sentaba, junto a Tyrone, también con una tablilla y una pluma —. Eres tú el que desea que las pociones se prueben lo más posible antes de mandar los prototipos a San Mungo o cualquier otro sitio.

—Y ustedes podrían ayudar un poco más ¿no les parece? Al menos, ya que no siempre les toca probarlas, podrían dejar de reírse de sus efectos —reprochó Draco sentándose también y tratando de escribir sobre un pergamino las cosas que iba sintiendo, lo primero que pudo poner, con letra espantosa, increíblemente peor que la de Harry, fue "manos hinchadas"

—A mí me toca probar la siguiente —recordó Tyrone con voz tímida hacia Draco, que bufó con fastidio, aunque sabía que lo que el chico decía era verdad; ellos siempre se turnaban para probar las pociones antes de despacharlas.

—Ya… no te irrites —suspiró Gael, que era el que más lo molestaba; Tyrone, que apenas tenía seis meses trabajando tiempo parcial con ellos, aún se sentía algo corto para hacerlo, pero sí reía, tanto de las burlas de uno hacia el otro como de las bromas de Gael —. De acuerdo a los datos recolectados primero la fiebre debe descender… ¿Te sientes menos afiebrado?

—Algo… aunque no estoy seguro, mejor será esperar unos cinco minutos más antes de hacer un hechizo de temperatura… anota lo de la hinchazón en las manos y la sensación de estar ardiendo por dentro de cada una de estas horribles pústulas, no puedo escribir.

—Claro —dijo Tyrone, tomando notas rápidamente —. ¿El sabor de la poción mejoró?

—Nah… sigue siendo una porquería.

—¿Y qué hay de…? —el ruido de unos pasos bajando con rapidez por las escaleras interrumpió a Gael de su siguiente pregunta, Draco se enderezó más y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, esperó que se tratara de Mikel y no de Harry.

—Hola, Draco —saludó Harry hacia la espalda de su novio; estaba sentado frente a la mesa de trabajo, con una gran cantidad de pergaminos y delante de él, Tyrone y Gael parecían ligeramente culpables.

—Hola, Harry, ¿qué milagro tan temprano?

—Ya son las seis, te dije que hoy saldría temprano.

—¿Ya las seis? —preguntó Draco mirando hacia Gael, que dio una mirada hacia el reloj de pared que colgaba al fondo, detrás de Harry.

—Sí, seis y quince.

—Vaya, no me había dado cuenta… aún tardaré una hora más, ¿crees que le puedes decir a Kreacher que retrase la cena un poco?

—Claro, no hay problema, bajaba para preguntarte si tienes más de esa poción para cortes… la que estabas haciendo el otro día para la tienda de Francia…

—Ah… sí, claro, Tyrone, dejé un poco sobre la mesa de trabajo número tres, ¿puedes alcanzarle un poco a Harry?

—Por supuesto —respondió Tyrone prácticamente saltando del banco y caminando hacia más al fondo, donde un caldero aún conservaba un poco de poción sin embotellar —. Ven, Harry, aquí hay algo de poción que te puede servir.

Harry, sin embargo, no se movió, ladeó la cabeza un poco, mirando primero hacia la espalda de su novio y luego hacia Gael, que parecía demasiado tenso, para volver finalmente hacia Draco que permanecía quieto y rígido.

—¿Draco?

—¿Sí, Harry?

—¿Te sucede algo?

—No, nada.

—Ah… ¿en serio?

Gael abrió los ojos como plato mientras Draco suspiraba derrotado y Harry caminaba hacia la mesa de trabajo y la rodeaba; Draco trató, a pesar de todo, de girarse una vez más, pero no lo consiguió a tiempo y los dedos de Harry atraparon su barbilla, presionándola suavemente, aunque debido a las pústulas que se iban formando, siendo increíblemente doloroso.

—Auch —se quejó Draco a la vez que Harry soltaba un pequeño jadeo.

—¡Draco!

—Escucha, no te alarmes, en media hora pasará y…

—¿Qué no me alarme? ¡Tú rostro estallará de esas cosas moradas que tienes encima!

—Se llaman pústulas —corrigió Gael —; y si algo fuera a estallar, serían esas pústulas, aunque realmente esperamos que no lo hagan… falta ya media hora.

—Gracias por la aclaración —replicó Harry con los dientes apretados y mirando acusadoramente a Draco —. Sabes que no me gusta que andes probando cosas en ti.

—Y a mí que te andes arriesgando en ese trabajo mal pagado —contraatacó Draco señalando hacia sus manos y brazos heridos —, pero no me ando quejando ni metiendo…

—Aquí tienes, Harry —interrumpió Tyrone entregándole el frasco con la poción.

—Anda, ve busca a Kreacher, en una hora estaré bien —trató de tranquilizarlo Draco.

—No, quiero asegurarme de que estés bien —Draco hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco si no fuera por el dolor que cada movimiento en su rostro le producía —. ¿Qué es lo que estás probando de todas maneras?

Draco le dio una mirada suplicante a Gael que asintió suavemente.

—Estamos probando una poción para la alergia a las plumas del Augurey*, no es un mal común, pero existe un pequeño mercado que nadie a explorado aún.

—¿Eres alérgico a las plumas de Augurey? —preguntó preocupado Harry mientras Draco negaba con la cabeza.

—Inducimos la alergia, por lo general es fácil inducir las enfermedades y alergias para probar las pociones —explicó Tyrone levitando un banco más para que Harry se sentara.

—¿Por lo general? ¿Inducir? A veces creo que estás rematadamente loco.

—Nosotros también —apoyó Gael y Draco le dio una mirada asesina.

—Es normal probar las pociones en nosotros mismos todo el tiempo —explicó Tyrone, que tenía más confianza con Harry que con Draco —, también podríamos hacerlo en algunos pacientes, pero como aún no tenemos tanta fama ni tiempo para seleccionarlos las probamos nosotros; no es tan malo como parece, debiste ver la semana pasada a Gael, cuando probamos unas pociones contra el efecto de las hojas de alihotsy**, se pasó riendo durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche y…

—Creo que él ya tiene claro el punto, Tyrone —interrumpió Gael algo sonrojado, lo que hizo que Draco sonriera un poco a pesar de todo.

—Corrijo: los tres están rematadamente locos —declaró Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—Así somos los genios —se defendió a pesar de todo Gael.

—¿Y por qué ya no hablas? ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó Harry obviando el comentario de Gael, Draco solo negó con la cabeza, pero lo cierto es que sí le dolía, y bastante, y no se animaba a hablar y reventar algo en su cara.

—No te preocupes, pasará en media hora como máximo— le animó Gael mientras continuaba tomando apuntes en su pergamino.

Harry se limitó a esperar mientras empezaba a aplicar la pomada sobre las pequeñas heridas de las manos y brazos y escuchaba a Gael y Tyrone intercambiar información.

Efectivamente, media hora después la mayoría de las pústulas habían desaparecido y Draco podía hablar correctamente, aunque no le daba cara a Harry; pese a que las profesiones de ambos era un tema ya conversado una y mil veces no podían evitar tener esas pequeñas discusiones de vez en cuando, y esa tarde no estaba con ganas de seguir discutiendo, solo esperaba que Harry tampoco.

Luego de que Draco al fin estuviera completamente recuperado y luciendo como siempre, los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa a cenar; era una costumbre que habían instaurado, al final del día Draco cenaba con Tyrone y Gael y Harry, y algunas veces Mikel, si es que el turno en la clínica en la que trabajaba le daba tiempo. Era bastante entretenido, pues siempre estaban bromeando y riendo, contándose lo que habían pasado durante el día o cosas por el estilo, eran como una pequeña familia.

No fue hasta que todos se fueron que Harry y Draco subieron a su habitación, tomados de la mano y algo cansados por el día de trabajo, Draco aún estaba a la espera del reproche de Harry, pero éste no llegó, luego de turnarse para ducharse, cuando ya se estaba poniendo el pijama, Harry se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Te entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró cerca de su oído.

—Harry…

—Solo prométeme que no tomarás nada realmente peligroso como esa poción que soltó la MACH hace mucho tiempo, que tendrás cuidado.

—Claro que lo tengo —dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza —; ya te lo he prometido, y lo he de cumplir.

—Solo quería recordártelo —murmuró Harry antes de inclinarse a besarlo.

*****

—¡Jocelyn regresa! —gritó Gael a modo de saludo mientras entraba a la cocina donde Harry y Draco desayunaban.

—Lo sé, recibí la carta esta mañana —contestó Draco levantando con una mano la carta que aún estaba sobre la mesa.

—Buenos días —saludó Harry levantando una mano de manera burlona.

—Je, buenos días a los dos, lo siento, es que estoy muy contento, será genial tenerla de vuelta.

—Ni que lo digas, ya me estabas cansando un poco de ti, seguro ella te podrá entretener —le dijo Draco con burla.

—Ya… en el fondo sé que me quieres.

—Pero muy, muy, muy en el fondo —aclaró Draco con seriedad a lo que Harry soltó una carcajada antes de ponerse en pie; en ese momento Kreacher apareció, intentando hacer una reverencia, aunque fallando completamente.

—¿El amo desea algo más?

—No, Kreacher, nada, gracias.

—Kreacher —le llamó Draco antes de que desapareciera —¿Te sientes mal?

—El señor Malfoy es muy amable al preguntarle a este pobre elfo…

—Cierto —miró Harry con atención a su elfo —; pareces algo enfermo… ¿necesitas algo? ¿Qué te hagamos alguna poción?

—No, amo, Kreacher estará bien.

—Tal vez deberíamos investigar acerca de las enfermedades de los elfos —masculló Gael sentándose junto a Draco y mirando hacia el elfo también.

—No… —suspiró Draco mientras Kreacher se inclinaba un poco hacia delante haciendo otro amago de reverencia y desaparecía —, los elfos no tienen enfermedades, ellos no se enferman…

—Debo irme —interrumpió Harry —. Estate atento a Kreacher de todas formas, aunque digas que no se enferman, él lo parece —dijo inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios.

—Claro —respondió Draco pareciendo algo tenso —; ten cuidado y no hagas locuras.

—Tampoco tú —replicó Harry jalando su abrigo liviano de una de las sillas y saliendo.

—Creo que Harry tiene razón, se ve enfermo. ¿Por qué dices que no enferman?

—Tenía muchos elfos en casa cuando era niño.

—Ah… ¿y ninguno enfermaba?

—No… ellos no enferman, solo… —Draco se encogió de hombros —solo mueren de viejos.

Gael no replicó nada y miró hacia el espacio donde minutos antes había estado el viejo elfo, preguntándose a qué edad morían de viejos y cuántos años tendría Kreacher.

*****

Aquello pasó una semana después, cuando Harry había tenido el turno de noche, uno que era muy tranquilo por lo general, pero aquella noche no había sido así; habían dado la alarma de un robo en una de las nuevas zonas mágicas de Dover, Harry, junto con su jefe, sus dos compañeros y con su escoba en la mano, había llegado vía aparición; inmediatamente los cuatro comenzaron a sobrevolar el lugar; los dueños de la casa en cuestión habían herido a uno de los ladrones y la zona en sí tenía hechizos antidesaparición, en teoría sería fácil atraparlos. En teoría.

Luego de quince minutos Gutmann les había señalado hacia el oeste y pronto divisaron a los delincuentes, eran apenas tres, con escobas viejas y uno de ellos parecía no poder controlar muy bien el vehículo. Alcanzarlos fue relativamente sencillo. Entonces fue que Wintersperger había decidido, como siempre, desobedecer al jefe y lucirse, lanzándose con escoba y todo sobre uno de los delincuentes, que lanzaba hechizos como loco, ineficazmente, solo por no darse por vencido tan rápido. Mientras tanto Harry lanzaba un hechizo inmovilizador sobre otro de los delincuentes, a varios metros de Winterperger, y no prestaba atención a lo que hacía su compañero; fue en ese momento que, al empujar Winterperger al delincuente con la escoba, éste comenzó a dar volteretas, aún gritando algún tipo de hechizo de ataque y llegando hasta Harry, que le daba la espalda, tratando de bajar con cuidado a su inmóvil delincuente. Honestamente, Harry no lo escuchó ni lo sintió llegar; primero el golpe, luego el grito de advertencia de Stefanie, pero ya era tarde, se precipitó hacia el suelo, en el ínterin el hechizo aplicado a su delincuente se perdió y Harry trató de alcanzarlo nuevamente, relanzando el hechizo, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo antes de dar contra el suelo. El golpe le dolió bastante, pero por suerte no se rompió nada, no estaba tan alto después de todo. Inmediatamente cayó junto a él el delincuente que Winterperger había intentado atrapar, inconsciente.

El resultado fue: dos de tres delincuentes atrapados, Harry con una gran cantidad de golpes y cardenales en el lado izquierdo, que era el lado del que había caído, la escoba del Ministerio rota, y un Gutmann muy, pero muy furioso.

Y Winterperger ni siquiera le pidió disculpas.

Lo cual hizo que Harry se sintiera más furioso aún.

—Es tú culpa por no estar atento, yo no lo empujé contra ti —argumentó Winterperger tras su escritorio una hora después mientras escribía despreocupadamente.

Harry no quería discutir, aunque por la mirada que le dio Stefanie era obvio que ella también pensaba que sí lo había hecho a propósito.

Pese al dolor por los golpes no quiso darle el gusto a Winterperger de decir que él era un debilucho y se aguantó tras su escritorio el resto del turno; tuvo que esperar hasta las siete de la mañana para, arrastrando los pies y magullado, poder tomar la chimenea y llegar a su hogar.

Caminó con lentitud por el vestíbulo, extrañándose de que Kreacher no saliera a recibirlo; siempre hacía.

Llegó a la cocina en busca de la taza caliente de té que normalmente lo esperaba servida pero tampoco había tal, entonces empezó a preocuparse un poco. Llamó varias veces al elfo pero éste no contestó. Dejó de lado el dolor de su brazo y su pierna y subió al segundo piso, inútilmente buscando en la habitación principal y en las demás habitaciones que permanecían vacías. Kreacher no estaba, tal vez Draco lo había enviado a comprar algo de último minuto.

Bajó hacia las mazmorras, donde Draco seguramente seguía trabajando; lo hizo con pasos lentos, pese a la urgencia, porque la pierna comenzaba a dolerle más aún.

Encontró a Draco, junto a un muy adormilado Gael, mezclando, como siempre, unos cuantos calderos mientras que en la parte de atrás unos frascos se elevaban y se llenaban con el contenido de alguna poción ya lista.

—Draco… ¿Kreacher está por aquí?

—Hola, que bien que ya llegaras, estaba empezando a tener sueño —dijo Draco deteniendo el movimiento de la varita y caminando hacia Harry. Desde que Harry había empezado a trabajar ya para el Ministerio Draco ajustaba sus horarios lo más posible a los horarios de Harry, y ahora que ya había por fin terminado la universidad le era mucho más fácil hacerlo, trabajando de noche cuando Harry lo hacía y de día cuando el horario rotaba, así podían compartir el tiempo libre juntos.

—Lo siento, no pude llegar antes… ¿Has visto a Kreacher? ¿Lo enviaste a algún lado a comprar algo?

Draco frunció el ceño y observó el rostro ligeramente pálido de Harry y la pose extraña en que estaba parado, apenas apoyando el pie izquierdo sobre el piso.

—No… no lo he visto ni enviado a ninguna parte —se acercó un poco más a él y levantó una ceja —¿Te ha pasado algo?

—Sí —confesó Harry —, pero eso no es importante, no encuentro a Kreacher.

—Tal vez está en la cocina, en ese lugar tan horrible que tiene para dormir —intervino Gael concluyendo la poción que Draco había dejado inconclusa.

—Puede… no miré allí —razonó Harry, no había recordado ese sitio porque no lo había vuelto a visitar desde aquella vez, muchos años atrás cuando había buscado el medallón de Slytherin, pero sabía que Draco y Gael si habían entrado allí más de una vez —. Ya vengo.

—Iré contigo, de paso que veo qué demonios te ha pasado —propuso Draco haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano a Gael —. Volveré en la tarde.

—Claro —contestó Gael bostezando.

Gael también había terminado ya sus estudios y se quedaba solo durante el día, avanzando con las pociones más simples cuando a Harry, y por ende a Draco, le tocaba el turno nocturno.

*****

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Te alcanzó un hechizo? —preguntó Draco observando el caminar lento de Harry —¿Por qué no fuiste a que te curaran.

—Porque no le quería dar el gusto al idiota de Wintersperger de ver que me había lastimado.

—Kreacher —llamó Draco, pensando en que tal vez luego sería mejor hablar con Harry y ocupándose del problema inmediato: encontrar a Kreacher.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina y el elfo no apareció, Harry empujó con mucho cuidado la puerta que llevaba a la despensa, donde Kreacher, pese a los pedidos de Harry, aún continuaba durmiendo. El revoltijo de sábanas y mantas y algunos objetos extraños estaba tal como recordaba, solo que Kreacher no estaba allí.

—¿Dónde puede haber ido? —preguntó Harry una vez salieron —¿Le dijiste en algún momento que se fuera?

—No, claro que no —replicó rápidamente Draco, recordando las instrucciones de Harry respecto al elfo —. Vamos, tenemos que buscarlo arriba.

—No entiendo, él aparece si yo lo llamo, no importa el lugar en el que esté, él viene —masculló Harry mientras abrían una a una las habitaciones vacías del segundo piso y lo llamaban nuevamente.

Draco en realidad tenía una idea ya de lo que podía haber pasado, pero no sabía cómo decírselo a Harry.

—Tal vez no puede venir, tal vez no te escuche.

—Tonterías, sí que puede —Harry recorrió con la vista el pasillo y suspiró fastidiado —; vamos al tercer piso, aún hay algunas habitaciones allí.

Draco nunca había subido al tercer piso, ni por curiosidad, sabía que allí se encontraba la habitación de la que había sido la madre de Sirius y que Harry no se acercaba por esos lados de la casa, y él lo había imitado.

La tercera planta de la casa permanecía tan limpia como las otras dos plantas, con los pisos lustrosos y los muebles y adornos brillantes; al fondo del pasillo había una gran puerta de roble, oscura y adornada en exceso, era la única habitación allí. Ambos se dieron una mirada preocupada y caminaron con lentitud hacia esa puerta.

Fue Harry quien la empujó, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla abierta y sin ningún tipo de encantamiento, por dentro la habitación, pese a la luz que ya había afuera, estaba a oscuras, las pesadas cortinas estaban cerradas, había al centro una cama ostentosa, del doble de ancho que la gran cama que usaban Harry y Draco. Los doseles estaban entre abiertos, pero no pudieron ver nada en el interior, aún.

—Kreacher —susurró casi sin saber por qué Draco mientras Harry, agitando la varita, lograba abrir las cortinas tanto de las ventanas como de la cama; entonces fue que la pequeña figura de Kreacher fue revelada.

Harry jadeó suavemente mientras se quedaba congelado a un lado de la cama, Draco también se quedó quieto, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y mirando a la pequeña, nunca le había parecido tan pequeña como en medio de esa enorme cama, figura de Kreacher, acurrucado entre las sábanas, junto a una almohada vieja.

Harry tardó un instante más en darse cuenta de que Kreacher no se había quedado dormido.

—Oh, Kreacher —se lamentó con voz calmada Harry mientras recobraba el movimiento de su cuerpo y caminaba hacia la cama, tocando con una mano la piel fría de la cabeza de Kreacher. Draco inmediatamente estuvo junto a él.

—Lo siento.

—Pobre, vino hasta aquí, a la cama de la antigua señora Black, su ama, para morir —pensó Harry en voz alta mientras jalaba una de las sábanas y cubría por completo el cuerpo de Kreacher.

*****

En un inicio Harry no había sabido qué hacer, solo había visto la muerte de un elfo, de su amigo Dobby, durante la guerra, y en ese entonces lo habían enterrado en el jardín de Fleur y Bill; Draco le dijo que debían hacer lo mismo con Kreacher, que era así como hacían en la mansión, aunque él nunca había visto ni asistido a ninguno de esos entierros. Por lo general lo hacían los otros elfos.

Lo enterraron en el jardín interior de la casa, un gran jardín que ya tenía la tumba de varios elfos más, Harry supuso que los dueños de las cabezas que antes adornaban la entrada de la casa y que había quitado años antes.

Fue esa misma mañana, Gael los ayudó a cavar y a cubrir luego con tierra la fosa; cuando lo movieron de la cama de la que había sido su ama descubrieron que aún cargaba el medallón que había pertenecido a Reagelus y lo enterraron con él. Draco consiguió transfigurar una piedra grande en una especie de lápida, Harry le pidió que solo pusiera "Kreacher", no sabía qué más podía poner allí; Kreacher había sido un personaje demasiado confuso para él, había sido un traidor, y también un aliado y los últimos tiempos parte del hogar que habían formado.

Mikel llegó un par de horas después, seguramente Gael le habría avisado y los cuatro tomaron un tardío desayuno en la cocina, Draco y Harry se la vieron algo difícil para poner en marcha la estufa y para encontrar el café, lo único que deseaban en ese momento.

Al fin, cerca del medio día Harry era conciente de que debía ya ir a dormir, igual que Draco, pues en la noche tendrían turno nocturno nuevamente.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación Draco tomó el control de la situación, de pie, frente a Harry, fue desabotonando con lentitud su túnica y dejándola caer al piso, siguió con la camiseta, revelando al fin los cortes y golpes del lado izquierdo, miró en forma acusadora a Harry.

—Caí de la escoba, pero no estaba muy alto por suerte —explicó Harry en un murmullo, un extraño mutismo de duelo se había instalado en la casa aquel día.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te vea un medimago? Podemos alcanzar a Mikel…

—No… —Harry apretó un poco los labios cuando las manos de Draco deslizaron los pantalones hacia abajo, creando presión sobre su cadera y pierna, y por ende algo más de dolor.

—Harry —reprochó nuevamente Draco arrodillándose para ver la pierna de su novio, completamente morada —. Vamos, tomaremos un baño.

Ambos se metieron en la ducha; el agua caliente se sentía reconfortante junto con las manos de Draco, que jabonaban su piel con lentitud casi reverencial, tratando de no poner nada de presión en los golpes de su cuerpo; compartieron unos cuantos besos lentos y calmados antes de volver, envueltos en toallas, a la habitación.

—Bebe esto —le pidió Draco entregándole un pequeño frasco con una poción transparente, Harry lo miró desconfiado —; te quitará el dolor en lo que la pomada que te ponga te cura.

Harry obedeció y, luego de tomar el contenido del frasco, que tenía un sabor algo dulzón, se tendió en la cama, completamente desnudo. Quiso preguntarle a Draco de que se trataba aquella poción pero el sueño lo venció antes de eso y se quedó completamente dormido.

Draco, de pie a su lado, suspiró profundamente; no le gustaba engañar mucho a Harry con el tema de las pociones, pero realmente se veía agotado y dolorido y lo mejor era que durmiera un poco. Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente, acomodando su cabello a los costados, antes de empezar a esparcir la espesa pomada sobre todo el lado izquierdo, sobre los golpes y arañones; luego de eso lo cubrió con las sábanas y se dejó caer a su lado, tratando de dormir también, aunque dándole muchas vueltas a la muerte de Kreacher; el elfo había sido siempre amable con él, pese a las historias que Harry le había contado de su comportamiento en el pasado.

*****

Normalmente Harry podía decir que en realidad le gustaba su trabajo, pese a las tonterías que cometía Wintersperger, o al evidente espíritu competitivo que había entre los diversos equipos de trabajo; pero aquella tarde, por primera vez en su vida, odió completamente a su empleo.

Habían sido alertados por un padre alterado; su hijo se había encerrado en su habitación y al parecer se había suicidado, ni la madre ni él se atrevían a hacer nada al respecto, entonces el grupo de Gutmann fue designado a ir a la casa.

Era una hermosa casa de campo en lo alto de una colina que daba a la playa, cerca del lugar donde Bill y Fleur vivían; por dentro la luz se colaba por todas las habitaciones, el lugar parecía un hogar feliz, si no fuera por el cuerpo del chico de dieciséis años colgado en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta.

Harry sintió el corazón encogerse y era conciente de que las manos le temblaban mientras que junto a Wintersperger, que permanecía extrañamente silencioso, ejecutaban los hechizos para desatar el nudo mágico que había apretado su cuello hasta dejarlo sin aire.

Los padres estaban de pie en el umbral de la puerta, muy apretados entre ellos; la madre parecía ausente y el padre miraba la escena con algo de enfado mientras ellos lograban colocar el cuerpo sobre la cama.

—Aquí hay una nota —informó Stefanie extrayendo un pequeño pergamino enrollado de uno de los extremos de la soga, lo quiso extender a los padres, pero estos negaron con la cabeza, como si le temieran a lo que podía estar escrito allí.

Gutmann se adelantó un poco y tomó el pergamino, leyó silenciosamente la nota y luego se la extendió a Harry, que estaba más cerca.

Harry se sintió un invasor al leer esa nota que seguramente no era para el grupo de aurores, sino para sus padres, pero aún así la leyó, era bastante breve, pero concisa.

"_Mamá, Papá:_

_Lamento haberlos decepcionado así, lamento ser su vergüenza, espero que algún día me perdonen, aunque estoy seguro de que no lo harán. _

_Yo verdaderamente lo amaba… _

_Jhon" _

Harry elevó la mirada hacia los padres, con una clara acusación en el rostro, entonces el padre se adelantó, con mucho más ímpetu del pensado, y le arrebató la nota de las manos, la leyó con los ojos muy abiertos y luego la arrugó y la metió en el bolsillo de su túnica. La madre comenzó a sollozar antes de darse la vuelta y con pasos temblorosos salir por el pasillo, mientras el padre los seguía viendo con rabia.

—Lo que dice aquí es otro de sus desvaríos, estaba enfermo… tratamos de curarlo, lo llevamos a un clínica para que mejorara, para que dejara de tener… para que fuera normal, y parecía estar bien, lo dieron de alta y estuvo a penas una mañana en casa… Esta información es irrelevante y les prohíbo que siquiera la comenten… no tienen porqué hacerlo.

Harry quiso protestar, gritar y reclamar, decirle que era su culpa, suya y de su mujer que su hijo hubiera acabado así, que no era un anormal, que ellos eran los anormales y antinaturales por querer convertir a su hijo en algo que no era, sin embargo Gutmann se adelantó:

—Por supuesto, señor, por supuesto, no se preocupe, entendemos todo perfectamente, algunas veces estas enfermedades ganan la batalla —sacó de uno de los lados de su túnica un pergamino enrollado y lo levantó hacia el padre —; vayamos abajo mientras los chicos terminan de preparar todo para que la morgue venga por el cuerpo, aún tenemos que firmar unos papeles.

Solo el tácito acuerdo de que no se diría nada a nadie pareció calmar al padre, que le dio una mirada más de advertencia a Harry antes de caminar hacia el pasillo, seguido de Gutmann.

—Terminen de juntar todo y llamen a Wilkies, de la morgue, para que vengan por el cuerpo —ordenó hacia los tres antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry se quedó de pie a un lado, no queriendo mirar más hacia el cuerpo del chico que yacía sobre la cama, sin vida; sin la oportunidad de hacer lo que hubiera querido hacer, sólo porque se había sentido demasiado culpable por la desilusión que le había causado a sus padres… a los padres que lo habían llevado a algún lugar a tratar de curarlo.

—Hey, Potter ¿Qué decía la nota? —preguntó curioso Wintersperger.

—Nada que te importe.

No fue hasta esa noche en que recordó cuando Mikel les había contado que el director de San Mungo le había recomendado un lugar para "deshomsexualisarse" que Harry empezó a creer que tal vez se habían equivocado al creer que el grupito fanático de la MACH finalmente se había disuelto desalentado por sus fracasos, aunque no le dio la debida importancia a ese pensamiento, algún tiempo después se arrepentiría.

*****

Draco había aprendido muchas cosas de su padre: el comportamiento correcto en cada situación, el no mostrar al resto sus sentimientos, algunas maldiciones y engaños, y también un poco de finanzas, en teoría debería estar a esa edad ya manejando todo el imperio Malfoy. En teoría, se recordó Draco, mientras observaba los libros de entradas y salidas de oro, sentado tras el escritorio que usaba para trabajar; _aunque sí es un imperio, uno pequeño, pero mío al fin y al cabo, mío, de Gael y de Harry, _se dijo con orgullo mientras anotaba los últimos ingresos y dejaba que el pergamino, mágicamente encantado, realizara todas las operaciones para descontar los gastos y dejara el total en bruto. No era una suma despreciable, nada despreciable en realidad y tuvo que reconocer que corría con mucha suerte, era algo que no había pensado cuando aquella tarde, tantos años atrás, el profesor Monroe le había dicho que debía seguir con la carrera de pociones pese a todos los obstáculos. Se acordó de su profesor y pensó en que aún debía contestar a su última carta, enviada un par de días antes.

El ruido de algo moviéndose lo hizo levantar la mirada, vio a Tyrone tratando de acomodar lo in acomodable, en una de las esquinas, donde definitivamente no entraría una caja más.

—Creo que deberíamos llevar eso arriba —dijo cerrando el libro de cuentas y poniéndose en pie para ayudar a Tyrone.

—Pensé que solo podíamos usar las mazmorras —contestó Tyrone mirando alrededor, las columnas de cajas eran tantas que solo dejaban caminos estrechos para poder pasar.

—Sí, en realidad sí, pero esta tarde, si es que Gael decide aparecer para hacerlo —refunfuñó no entendiendo la demora de su socio —debemos entregar una parte a San Mungo y mandar otro lote a Irlanda, luego podremos bajar estas cajas y listo, no pasa nada.

—De acuerdo —dijo Tyrone con ánimo y levitando las cajas por las escaleras hacia el piso superior, Draco volvió a su escritorio y suspiró al ver nuevamente las cuentas, tal vez había llegado el momento de invertir un poco más.

El sonido de las pisadas volviendo no lo hizo levantar la vista, mientras sacaba ahora el viejo cuaderno que estaba quedándose ya sin hojas y comenzaba a leer algunas de sus creaciones, deteniéndose en una incompleta, que había avanzado muy lentamente en los últimos meses, arrugó la frente y anotó una nueva idea, la de usar un componente adicional que le podría dar el ambiente ideal, aunque tendría que comprobarlo.

—Hola, Draco —saludó Gael con inusitada timidez, pero Draco permaneció con la mirada en el libro, anotando un par de detalles más.

—Si vas a llegar tarde lo menos que puedes hacer es avisar, no te voy a esperar durante todo el día ¿sabes? —reclamó con voz molesta, aunque Gael sabía que más que nada era porque estaba ocupado escribiendo en ese dichoso cuaderno suyo.

—Más de dos años y sigues igual de gruñón —dijo la voz de una chica, Draco tardó tal vez medio instante en recordar de quién se trataba antes de levantar la vista y saltar de la silla.

—¡Jocelyn! —gritó con efusividad muy poco dada en él mientras rodeaba la mesa e iba a alcanzarla. Jocelyn lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y pronto ambos se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

—Vaya, creo que empezaré a ponerme celoso —comentó Harry apareciendo un instante después por las escaleras —a mí no me saludas así cuando llego a casa.

—Tonto —reprochó Draco separándose de su amiga y mirándola con reproche. —¿Por qué no avisaste que llegabas hoy? Hubiera ido a recogerte.

—En realidad llegué ayer, fui a casa a ver a mis padres, ya sabes… estaban ansiosos por verme; y hoy Harry y Gael se ofrecieron a traerme —dijo ella sonriendo hacia los dos chicos —; por cierto, es más lindo de lo que describías en tus cartas.

—Draco nunca me hace justicia —suspiró Harry dramáticamente mientras se colocaba junto a Draco.

—Par de confabuladores, ¿para eso si se juntan? —replicó Draco ofendido.

—Ya… tú eras el que quería que nos lleváramos bien —argumentó Gael pasando un brazo alrededor de su amiga.

Draco sonrió por la respuesta, ocupándose en ver los cambios surgidos durante los años de ausencia en la chica, ahora tenía el cabello mucho más largo y estaba mucho más delgada y bronceada.

—Te ves diferente…

—Sí, ya lo creo, lo mismo ha dicho mi madre.

—¿Por qué no suben y se ponen al corriente mientras yo termino de coordinar estos dos envíos? —preguntó Gael rápidamente.

—Cierto, he preparado algo de comer —comentó Harry pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Draco para hacerlo caminar.

—Merlín nos libre… —suspiró Draco dejándose llevar por Harry y caminando tras Jocelyn.

Jocelyn no había llegado sola, en la cocina se sorprendió al encontrar a una muchacha, algo más joven que ellos, morena, alta y esbelta, con el cabello completamente lacio que le caía hasta debajo de los hombros y con una sonrisa amable.

Su nombre era Erin, Erin Urvoy y había formado parte del grupo de estudio del maestro Dahl, al parecer su romance con Jocelyn llevaba casi el mismo tiempo de la investigación, hablaba con un acento francés muy marcado, y parecía buena persona, además de muy enamorada de la chica, tanto así que luego de conversarlo mucho había decidido quedarse en Londres por ella.

Después de compartir un entretenido almuerzo Harry se marchó, pues tenía el turno de la tarde en el Ministerio, Tyrone, que aún seguía estudiando en la universidad, tenía clases y Erin dijo que tendría que ir a terminar de ver los detalles del apartamento que habían alquilado; de tal manera que Draco, Jocelyn y Gael se quedaron toda la tarde conversando de la manera que solían hacer en la universidad, entre susurros y carcajadas. Fue así como los encontró Harry al volver del trabajo, contemplando desde el marco de la puerta a Draco reír de esa maravillosa manera que tenía; se sintió casi completamente feliz, aún le daba vueltas a lo desagradable que era ser auror algunos días, pero no le preocupaba tanto, pensaba que era solo un bache, algo que pasaría pronto, tal era así que no se lo había comentado siquiera a Draco.

Draco levantó la mirada para ver a Harry en el marco de la puerta y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, pensando en que la vida realmente era ya como lo que había deseado, tenía a Harry y a sus amigos con él, se estaba ganando un nombre, ficticio, pero un nombre al fin… Sí, definitivamente había valido vivir todo eso para llegar a ese punto.

*****

_Notas de Autor: _

_**AUGUREY**_

_(También conocido como «fénix irlandés»)_

_Clasificación del MM: XX_

_El augurey es nativo de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, pese a que algunas veces aparece en otros lugares del norte de Europa. Es un pájaro de aspecto delgado y apesadumbrado, y su plumaje es negro verdoso; se diría que parece un buitre pequeño y desnutrido. Es sumamente tímido, anida en zarzas y espinos, y come insectos grandes y hadas. Vuela solo cuando llueve mucho; si no, permanece escondido en su nido, que presenta forma de lágrima. _

_El augurey tiene un canto bajo y tembloroso característico; antes se pensaba que presagiaba la muerte. Los magos evitaban sus nidos por miedo a escuchar ese sonido desgarrador, y se; cree que más de uno sufrió un ataque al corazón al pasar por un matorral y oír el lamento de un augurey que no había visto. Sin embargo, una investigación más minuciosa reveló que este animal simplemente canta cuando percibe que: se aproxima la lluvia. Desde entonces, el augurey está de moda como recurso casero para predecir el tiempo, aunque muchos consideran; que el incesante quejido que emite durante los meses de invierno es difícil de soportar. Sus plumas no sirven para escribir porque repelen la tinta._

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos. _

**Las hojas de alihotsy causan histeria. Según animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos: el glumbumble (El Clasificación del MM: XXX), un insecto volador, de cuerpo peludo y gris, produce una melaza que induce a la melancolía y se usa como antídoto para la histeria derivada de la ingesta de hojas de alihotsy.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**lila**

_Hola… gracias por tu comentario… me dio risa eso de envenenar a Ginny XD _

_Y ya viste, ya regresó Jocelyn _

_Un beso y que estés bien _

**ise**

-------------------

_Hola… muchas gracias por tu comentario… me alegra que la historia te esté gustando, y más aún que la leas en español… a mí me cuesta mucho eso de los idiomas _

_Bueno, Ron y Hermione se portaron mal, es que no entienden a Harry, dado que solo tienen el recuerdo del Draco de la escuela… hay que darles un poco más de tiempo. _

_Harry le dio, a mi parecer, el justo castigo a Colburn, pues ahora ya no se podrá acercar a nadie… _

_Que tengas un lindo fin de semana y un beso para ti también. _

**Nancy**

_Hola… gracias por tu comentario… pues pronto veremos qué es lo que trae a Hermione y Ron de vuelta a Harry… que se la pasó mal por el embrollo, pero que ya lo va superando._

_Un beso y que estés bien…_

-------------------

**Cindy**

_Hola, gracias por tu comentario… que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior… fue bastante largo y pasaron muchas cosas, sobre Ron y Hermione, ya veremos cómo es que vuelven y a quién implica la desgracia. _

_Un beso y que estés bien._

-------------------

**Shadow Lestrange**

_Gracias por tu comentario, que bien que te gustara, fue bastante largo, pero se resolvieron algunas cosas, como lo de Colburn, que ahora ya tiene en claro que no se puede meter con ningún otro chico, bien merecido se lo tenía. _

_Creo que en cuanto a Ron y Hermione, la guerra y todo lo que vivieron, aún son recuerdos muy claros en ellos, y Malfoy, querrámos o no, son parte del bando malo, y no pueden comprender a Harry… ya los haremos volver… _

_Mikel… pues aunque no salió en el capítulo, vieron que ya tiene empleo, habrá más de el en el futuro, pero salió bien, pese a la injusticia que cometieron con él. _

_Draco entiende que no tiene derecho, pese a que le duela o fastidie, para reclamarle nada a Harry, como dije por allí, lo que no fue en tu año no fue en tu daño, además que lo supo poner a Noah en su sitio bien puesto y sin causar tanto escándalo ni nada. _

_Un beso y gracias por tus palabras, me halagas, espero que los libros que sigan sean también buenos para ti. _

_XD _

_Ten lindo fin de semana _

-------------------

**kogu17**

_Hola… que bueno leerte por aquí… vaya, oro puro, pues me haces sentir muy bien XD que bueno que la veas así. _

_Ron y Hermione… como dije, no lo entienden, se cierran a la idea de que Draco no es malo, solo piensan en el pasado… ya volverán en algún momento. _

_Por otro lado, pues Colburn tal vez merecía más que eso, pero Harry no se quería comprometer tanto, así que ahora no volverá a molestar a ningún otro chico nunca más, y eso ya es bastante. _

_Un beso y que estés bien… _

-------------------

**dospiesizquierdos**

_Hola… gracias por tu comentario, que bien que haya gustado el capítulo XD _

_Bueno, Colburn no tuvo la humillación que se merecía pero ya no podrá hacer ninguna tontería más… y eso es bueno para el mundo. _

_Ron y Hermione… como dices, si ellos hubieran presenciado el cambio de Draco, si lo hubieran conocido antes de simplemente encontrarlo medio desnudo en la casa de su amigo y enterarse todo de golpe las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, no digo que tal vez lo hubieran aceptado con los brazos abiertos, pero lo hubieran aceptado de mejor manera, solo nos queda esperar a que vuelvan. _

_Aún nos quedan muchos capítulos de largo y no digo que no sufrirán más porque no sería cierto, pero sí que la MACH no saldrá bien librada. _

_Besos y que tengas lindo fin de semana. _

-------------------

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer…

No puedo creer que ya estemos aquí, me emociono, en verdad lo hago…

Ya saben, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si les dio curiosidad algo, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Un beso y que tengan un lindo fin de semana.

Zafy


	41. L4 C41: PRELUDIO DE UN ATAQUE

Hola a todos…

¿Qué tal su fin de semana? Espero que bien…

Les dejo un capítulo, uno largo…

**

* * *

**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**CUARTO LIBRO: "HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES"**

**CAPÍTULO 41: "PRELUDIO DE UN ATAQUE"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Change everything you are _

_And everything you were _

_Your number has been called _

_Fights and battles have begun _

_Revenge will surely come _

_Your hard times are ahead_

**_"Butterflies And Hurricanes"_**

**_Muse_**

_Cambia todo lo que eres _

_Y todo lo que eras _

_Tu número ha sido marcado _

_Luchas y batallas han comenzado _

_La venganza seguramente llegará _

_Tus tiempos duros están por venir_

**_"Mariposas y huracanes"_**

**_Muse_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_Inglaterra, viernes 17 de Octubre del 2003_

Ginny caminó por el blanco pasillo haciendo resonar sus pasos lo más fuerte posible, tratando de que ese ruido se impusiera al ruido de los quejidos y gritos de las habitaciones, pero no lo conseguía, nunca lo conseguía, los gritos siempre eran demasiado fuertes y desgarradores.

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y empujó la puerta de la oficina principal, entrando con rapidez en ella, en cuanto la puerta se cerró el silencio se hizo nuevamente y exhaló el aire que ni siquiera había notado retenía.

—Ginny, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó Tony sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos en los que estaba escribiendo.

—Estaba revisando la última provisión de pociones, ya te he dicho que creo que Garfunkel nos está robando.

—Cierto… pero ese es un tema que veremos luego, ahora tengo algo interesante que contarte… y quizá tú tengas algo que aclararme.

Ginny asintió temerosamente mientras se sentaba en la silla delante del escritorio que le señalaba Tony.

—Claro, dime —susurró suavemente tratando de convencerse de que lo que sentía no era temor.

—¿Te suena el nombre de Noah Garth?

Ginny hizo un rápido recuento de los pacientes que había atendido los últimos meses y también de algunos hombres que había conocido en ese tiempo, cuando lograba escaparse de Tony, pero el nombre no le sonaba, el pánico comenzó a invadirla.

—No… no lo conozco.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras, claro —dijo Tony inclinándose hacia delante —. Te contaré un poco de historia: la familia Garth es una de las más influyentes de Rusia, y el señor Garth se ha mostrado muy animado en invertir algo de oro en nuestro proyecto y tal vez ayudarnos en abrir una sucursal en Rusia, hay lugares realmente interesantes donde podríamos esconder una clínica cinco veces más grande que esta, sin embargo nos pidió un pequeño favor a cambio…

—¿Un favor?

—Un favor que acepté encantado, por supuesto, sin imaginar la gran cantidad de beneficios que podría traerme.

—¿De qué se trata?

—El hijo menor del señor Garth es Noah Garth, un chico que lamentablemente se ha perdido en el camino, el padre confesó que en un inicio pensó que alejarlo de Rusia y dejarlo hacer lo que le viniera en gana haría que pronto probara todo lo que quisiera y retornara a casa, dispuesto a cumplir con su papel correcto en la sociedad, sin embargo pasan los años y no ha logrado calmarlo, sino todo lo contrario… el chico no solo no se avergüenza de su comportamiento, además no le importa humillar a su familia con escándalos con otros chicos, no solo en Rusia, también en otras partes del mundo, logrando que su familia se vea afectada en los negocios por la poca confianza que proyectan…

—¿Y lo has ingresado?

—Así es, hace una semana, hemos tenido muchos problemas tratando de dominarlo, y recién esta mañana le hemos podido aplicar los hechizos para investigar en su mente, y no te imaginas lo que hemos encontrado…

Ginny ladeó la cabeza y lo miró interrogantemente.

—No… creo que no puedo imaginarlo.

—Noah estuvo en Londres durante un par de años, al parecer manteniendo una especie de relación especial con otro muchacho… Con un héroe…

Ginny tardó apenas un instante en entender, rápidamente retrocedió en su silla mientras Tony se lanzaba sobre ella a través del escritorio, sujetándola de los brazos con fuerza, haciendo que los golpes que aún permanecían de la pelea anterior dolieran mucho más.

—Tony…

—¿Por qué nunca dijiste que Potter era uno de ellos? ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas que hubiéramos podido hacer?

—Tony… por favor —jadeó ella tratando inútilmente de soltarse, nunca tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

—Y no solo eso, además deberías haber sabido de su relación con el mortífago, ¿verdad? —gritó empujándola y haciendo que su espalda diera contra la silla de madera.

—No… yo, Tony…

—No lo niegues —bufó Tony soltándola finalmente y encendiendo un cigarro con la varita —; no soy tan estúpido, ya en la escuela tenías odio por Malfoy, pensé que era solo porque era un mortífago, sin embargo Noah sabe que Potter y Malfoy estuvieron juntos antes, desde la escuela quizá, y tú lo sabías, lo sabías y protegiste a Potter de nosotros, esperando quedártelo para ti, ¿no es cierto? Por eso querías sacar a Malfoy del camino, aunque claro, no te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que ha estado haciendo tu querido héroe de pacotilla.

—El solo está equivocado… podría cambiar, ya sabes arreglarse…

—¿Para qué?, ¿para irse contigo? —Tony entonces soltó una gran carcajada, una macabra —. No, querida, tú te quedarás aquí, pese a tus negativas de enlazarte, conmigo. Por otro lado, Potter no tiene solución… ¿y sabes por qué?

Ginny negó con la cabeza suavemente, tratando de frenar las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer.

—Porque la razón por la cual Noah abandonó Londres hace más de un año fue porque Potter finalmente lo dejó, lo dejó para meterse con un "fabricante de pociones"

—¿Con un…?

—Con "El fabricante de pociones"; con Malfoy, hasta donde hemos visto, Malfoy y Potter están juntos, viviendo juntos, montando esa ridícula fábrica, y no fue otro más que Potter quien estuvo con Malfoy cuando anuló nuestras dos pociones.

—Juntos… —susurró Ginny.

—Sí, juntos, aunque no por mucho tiempo —intervino Tony con mirada satisfecha.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Ya te dije que la venganza en un plato que se come frío; esta tarde ya he mandado a un par de nuestros muchachos a empezar con las investigaciones, también le he pedido a nuestro contacto en el Ministerio que nos ayude con algo de datos, eso, junto con toda la información que tiene Noah sobre las ubicaciones y amistades, nos dará un claro panorama de cuándo actuar.

—¿Atacarás a Harry? —chilló Ginny.

—No… —Tony frunció el ceño y botó una gran bocanada de humo —. Es algo mejor… mataremos dos, o quizá más pájaros de un tiro, pero te prometo que a tu querido héroe no le tocaremos un pelo… después de todo no quiero que la comunidad en pleno se la quieran tomar contra nosotros.

—¿Qué es lo que harás?

—Paciencia, querida, paciencia —Tony suspiró profundamente —. Primero quiero que me ayudes con Noah, necesita más atención, y quiero además que te prepares, que entrenes, para cuando sea el momento, pese a todo lo mal que te has portado te dejaré participar en la venganza contra Malfoy, para que no digas luego que soy muy malo contigo.

*****

El atardecer se colaba suavemente por la ventana, iluminando la piel de Harry y dándole tonalidades anaranjadas que cambiaban ligeramente conforme su espalda se agitaba o arqueaba; Draco presionó sus dedos con más fuerza en la caliente piel de la cadera, obligando a Harry a levantarse aún más, mientras su lengua seguía lamiendo suave y casi imperceptiblemente la delicada y sonrojada piel alrededor de su entrada.

—Por favor —pidió Harry ahogando el grito entre las almohadas, mientras empujaba sus caderas un poco más hacia atrás, indicándole a Draco que no podía más, que su lenta tortura lo estaba consiguiendo, efectivamente, volver loco.

Draco no contestó se inclinó un poco más hacia delante y presionó apenas un poco la lengua sobre la entrada, como tentándolo, provocándolo, provocación en la que Harry, por supuesto, cayó.

—¡Demonios! —casi gritó Harry empujándose nuevamente hacia atrás y girando el rostro lo suficiente para mirar con dificultad la rubia cabellera perdida en la parte trasera de su anatomía, un repentino rubor lo invadió al ser realmente conciente de lo intimo de aquel acercamiento.

Y entonces Draco presionó, introduciendo la lengua apenas un poquito, consiguiendo que Harry gritara algo que no alcanzó a entender mientras dejaba caer la cabeza entre las almohadas nuevamente y sus piernas se abrían más aún.

—¿Ahora estás más contento? —preguntó asegurándose de que su aliento rozara la húmeda piel entre los glúteos de Harry.

—Lo estaría más si… —Harry no pudo continuar con su respuesta, Draco había vuelto a inclinarse; con una mano presionando una de sus nalgas con fuerza, apartándola y con la otra acariciando sus testículos mientras esa lengua… esa maldita lengua volvía a jugar con él, presionando, insinuando y apenas entrando. Harry se empezó a empujar contra el rostro de Draco con mucha velocidad, mientras esa lengua jugaba, salía, entraba y humedecía todo alrededor.

Draco empezó entonces a mordisquear alrededor de la entrada de Harry, los gemidos de éste comenzaban a ser mucho más sonoros, y sabía que estaba listo, tanto como él, que aún acariciaba con todo el autocontrol posible los testículos y parte de la erección de Harry, tratando de no bajar la mano y acariciarse a él mismo. Una mordida más, particularmente fuerte dio por finalizadas sus caricias en esa zona, y su lengua bajó con lentitud por los testículos, sintiendo el escaso bello negro presionándose contra su barbilla, chupó entonces con fuerza uno de los testículos y Harry emitió un grito estridente.

—Sí… pareces más feliz ahora —masculló Draco no perdiendo tiempo y arrodillándose detrás de Harry, dándole un ligero apretón en la ya muy dura y húmeda erección antes de dirigir su propio miembro hacia la entrada de Harry.

—Eres un maldito presumido —rugió Harry mientras sentía aquel pedazo de carne caliente y pulsante presionarse suavemente contra su entrada, pero era insuficiente, no lo sintió entrar. Draco se refregó entre sus nalgas con lentitud, haciéndolo sentir mucho más ansioso, si es que cabía, claro.

—Oh… te encanta esto… —susurró Draco tratando de calmar en algo el deseo que tenía de clavarse en Harry de una vez por todas, pero sabía que si lo hacía, con lo caliente que estaba, todo terminaría más a prisa de lo que deseaba, al menos esta vez.

—Draco… si no… —Harry empujó con fuerza sus caderas y se apoyó en las manos, tratando de hacer que Draco entrara en él de una vez por todas, pero no consiguiéndolo.

—Eres un apurado… aún tenemos tiempo…

—Hazlo —ordenó Harry sobre la voz empalagosa y burlona de Draco.

—Arruina momentos —reprochó Draco dándole una nalgada que resonó en toda la habitación. Harry no se quejó por ella, al contrario, se removió un poco más contra él mientras sentía los efectos del hechizo lubricante en su interior y la punta de la erección de Draco introducirse solo un poco en él.

—Sí… vamos, vamos —apuró Harry empujando sus caderas hacia atrás, pero fueron refrenadas por las manos de Draco, sus dedos se presionaron en la piel de sus caderas, sus uñas clavándose ligeramente, sabía que le dejaría marcas en la piel, pero no le importaba, al contrario, las podría ver y recordar que Draco lo había poseído poco antes, que le había hecho el amor y que cuando volviera a casa lo harían de nuevo… La idea de la pequeña separación forzada a la que se verían obligados apareció en su mente y se fue tan rápido como vino, cuando Draco se empujó en él de un solo golpe, provocando que todo su interior ardiera.

—Dioses —masculló Draco dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la espalda de Harry y dándole pequeños besos en la espalda a modo de consuelo, tratando de calmarse.

—Mmm… Draco —Harry se arqueó, a pesar del pequeño dolor y de las caricias de Draco, provocándolo de la manera que ya sabía, agitando sus caderas en círculos; inmediatamente tenía a Draco nuevamente sujetándolo con las manos sobre las caderas y entrando y saliendo de él con fuerza, con desesperación… desesperación que él también compartía, ya que se apoyó sobre los codos y con una mano bajó lo suficiente para acariciarse a si mismo, mientras, estaba seguro, la cama se agitaba y el cabecero daba contra la pared, produciendo un sonido estridente que iba al mismo rápido ritmo en que Draco lo estaba tomando.

—Harry —gimió Draco cuando Harry comenzó a apretar su culo, provocándole muchas más sensaciones —. Demonios… Ven aquí —dijo saliendo de él y girándolo tan rápido que Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir las piernas un poco más antes de que Draco se volviera a clavar en él, tomándolo está vez de las piernas y levantándolas un poco.

—Draco… Oh… sí, no se te ocurra… —advirtió Harry entre jadeos mientras cada embestida era un golpe certero a aquellos lugares que lo hacían culebrear de placer.

—¿Bromeas? —masculló Draco, también agitado e inclinándose hacia delante para poder besar a Harry, que levantó un poco la cabeza y logró alcanzar sus labios, sus lenguas se enredaron y sus dientes se apropiaron de los labios antes de soltarse.

Harry comenzó a acariciarse mucho más rápido, tanto que el brazo empezaba a sentirse algo resentido por el esfuerzo, pero la necesidad de correrse era mucho más imperiosa.

—Draco… voy… yo… —Harry no terminó de avisar que se correría cuando ya la blanca y caliente semilla salía a borbotones sobre su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos gritando mucho más fuerte. Sintiendo apenas a Draco saliendo de su interior y presionando su dura polla contra su mano y su erección aún temblorosa.

No necesito mucho más que un par de frotaciones contra la polla caliente y húmeda de Harry antes de correrse también, uniendo sus gritos a los de Harry y desplomándose sobre él, sintiendo como todo su pecho y abdomen se humedecía por la mezcla de ambos placeres consumados.

—Realmente lamento tener que irme… —masculló Harry cuando pudo ser capaz de hablar, acariciando con una mano, aún algo temblorosa, el cabello ahora un poco más largo de Draco.

—Aún tienes un poco de tiempo —gruñó Draco sintiéndose adormilado.

—Me refiero a por tanto tiempo —aclaró Harry, sintió a Draco suspirar sobre su cuello, provocándole pequeños estremecimientos antes de que el chico se apartara de él, rodando a un lado de la cama.

—Es trabajo —respondió Draco con tono profesional —. No tienes más alternativa.

—Pero son diez días —se quejó Harry pegándose más al cuerpo de Draco —y diez noches, será muy largo.

Harry no había podido evitar esa misión, ya antes había puesto excusas e intercambiado turnos para no tener que abandonar a Draco tanto tiempo, sin embargo en esa ocasión no había podido evitarlo y en unas cuantas horas más partiría rumbo a Escocia, donde tendría que estar alejado de Draco durante tanto tiempo.

—No conseguirás que te pida que te quede, Harry —acusó Draco en tono suave y abrazándolo con fuerza —; quisiera que lo hicieras, lo sabes, que no te fueras de misión tanto tiempo, ni siquiera que fueras auror, no me gusta verte golpeado y todo eso, pero es tu trabajo, lo que escogiste hacer y lo que te gusta, sería egoísta de mi parte el ponerte mala cara y pedirte que te quedaras.

—Lo sé… —suspiró Harry; recordó nuevamente que no le había dicho a nadie que ya no le divertía tanto la idea de ser auror, parecía tonto, lo sabía, y por eso no se animaba a decir que todo se le estaba volviendo una aburrida rutina sin ningún gran incentivo; que el "atrapar a los malos" simplemente ya no lo llenaba, tal vez por eso no lo decía en voz alta aún, porque no tenía mucho sentido —. Me preocupa que te quedes tanto tiempo solo.

—No estaré solo, Jocelyn está aquí siempre que puede, Erin también, y que decir de Gael, que Mikel tiene que venir a llevárselo.

—Pero en las noches…

—Muchas noches las paso solo, no es la gran cosa ¿sabes?; y además ya antes hemos estado separados, cuando estabas en la Academia.

—Sí, solo que está vez ni siquiera podremos escribirnos.

—Lo superaremos… en serio —insistió Draco algo ya desconfiado de la actitud de Harry.

—Ya…

Draco apartó un poco a Harry, lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara y frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

—¿Cómo qué?

—Pues… no sé, pero pareces tan reticente a querer irte, cuando se trata de una gran misión, desenmascarar a una mafia de negociadores de objetos robados que lleva muchos años escabulléndose, deberías estar contento, no tratando de no ir.

Harry desvío la mirada hacia el reloj de la mesa de noche y se dio cuenta que aún tenían algo de tiempo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer hablar.

—Harry… —le llamó Draco acariciando su mejilla con un mano — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Alguien te está molestando en el trabajo? ¿Te tratan mal?

—No, mamá, nadie me molesta —replicó Harry burlón, pero Draco no sonrió, simplemente lo siguió mirando, esperando una respuesta real.

—Bien —se rindió Harry, sentándose completamente, Draco lo imitó —; este es el punto: ¿recuerdas cuándo en la escuela me preguntaste qué haría si por algún motivo no pudiera ser auror? ¿Qué si quería hacer alguna otra cosa?

—Sí, claro que recuerdo.

—En ese entonces te dije que no había nada más que yo quisiera ser que auror, sin embargo, si me hicieras la misma pregunta hoy día respondería que ya no estoy muy seguro de querer ser auror.

—¿No estás seguro?

—No —suspiró Harry masajeándose el puente de la nariz, claro signo de nerviosismo —. No quiero que te sientas defraudado, pero es que…

—Yo no me voy a sentir defraudado si es que no quieres ser más auror, me sentiría defraudado si es que te condenas a hacer algo que no te gusta hacer, por el resto de la vida, solo por no querer defraudar a los demás, ¿desde cuándo te importa tanto el que dirá la gente?

—No es eso… creo que… creo que yo me sentiría fracasado, es decir, estudié más de tres años por esto y ahora… me siento como un tonto que no sabe lo que quiere.

—Bueno, lo de tonto nadie te lo quita —murmuró Draco alcanzando la varita que estaba tirada a un lado de la cama y mascullando un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos, antes de que todo se enfriara más aún.

—Gracias —Harry fue sarcástico en su respuesta y Draco le sonrió y le tomó de una mano.

—¿No quieres ser auror? ¿Estás seguro?

—No… eso es lo peor, ni siquiera lo sé, si me voy y luego me arrepiento entonces… —Harry negó con la cabeza —. Lo siento.

—Deja de decir que lo sientes, tómatelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora que irás a esa misión tal vez descubras de que en realidad si estás en el camino correcto y solo estabas pasando por un mal momento, y si por el contrario te das cuenta de que definitivamente no es lo que quieres, pues entonces renuncia, tienes miles de cosas que puedes hacer y que harías maravillosamente bien y yo estaré apoyándote para que las emprendas, todas las cosas que creas necesarias hasta que encuentres tu camino.

—A veces eres muy tierno ¿sabes? —picó Harry con una sonrisa, Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, ya cállate, Potter, yo no soy tierno, soy malo, ¿recuerdas?

—Huy sí, malo, muy malo —se rió Harry mientras se acercaba y le empezaba a dar besos en el hombro y el cuello.

—Lo dicho, eres un arruina momentos.

—No… ya verás como este momento no lo arruino —prometió Harry empujando a Draco sobre la cama y sentándose sobre él.

Draco no se opuso y se dejó besar y amar por Harry, con la misma ansiedad que poco antes, mientras el reloj seguía avanzando y dando paso a la noche, y al momento en que Harry tendría que salir de misión. Ninguno quería pensar ya en los largos diez días que les esperaban separados, mientras disfrutaban al máximo todo el tiempo que le quedaban juntos.

*****

_Lugar desconocido, sábado 18 de octubre del 2003._

La oscuridad lo asustaba, era extraño, en el pasado nunca lo había asustado, nunca lo había intimidado estar solo en su habitación, solo y a oscuras, acompañado únicamente de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente… Demasiado diferente.

Trató de llevarse las manos a los oídos, de aplacar en algo aquel sonido, pero entonces se dio cuenta… o recordó mejor dicho. Sus manos, al igual que sus tobillos y su torso estaban sujetos con algún tipo de ataduras a la cama, a esa espantosa, pequeña y mal oliente cama; los gritos y gemidos que provenían de alguna parte desconocida, fuera de ese pequeño lugar donde estaba encerrado, parecían incrementarse cada vez más, mezclados con su propio pánico, con su miedo.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, no había mucha diferencia entre tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados, la oscuridad era similar, los gritos podrían volverlo loco, si es que no lo estaba ya. Se preguntó qué podía estar pasando afuera, con toda esa gente que lloraba, que gritaba y llamaba por ayuda, que pedía que se detuvieran, incluso escuchó el grito de una mujer diciendo que había entendido, que no lo volvería a hacer jamás… eso era lo que gritaba, o lo que él creyó reconocer en medio de los demás gritos: _jamás. Nunca más. _

La piel de las muñecas y los tobillos le quemaba, podía sentir las ataduras sobre su piel lastimada, seguramente manchadas de sangre. De su sangre. Se obligó, como cada vez que lograba permanecer conciente, a recordar qué era lo que había pasado. Cómo era que había terminado allí.

Había estado bailando… sí, porque a él le gustaba bailar, era en medio de un sitio… apretó los ojos un poco más, como si eso fuera a incrementar su cada vez más difícil capacidad de recordar. Había un muchacho, un muchacho guapo que lo sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas, mientras ambos se agitaban al mismo ritmo de la música acelerada, lo había conocido esa noche… no podía ya recordar cual era su nombre… apenas y un poco su rostro… solo un poco. Recordaba claramente, cosa extraña dada su condición actual, la propuesta susurrada en su oído, las palabras calientes que golpearon contra su piel y lo excitaron… la forma como había asentido, como había sonreído y se había dejado tomar de una mano y jalar hacia algún lugar… donde las luces iban muriendo, y luego… luego… luego nada, solo la absurda oscuridad rodeada de gritos y lamentos…

Pasó la lengua por sus labios, le dolían, estaban resecos y lastimados, podía paladear el sabor de la sangre en ellos, podía sentir más que nunca la necesidad de tomar un poco de agua… Agua, quién hubiera dicho que un simple vaso de agua sería todo su anhelo en algún momento…

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta e instintivamente se contrajo, aunque no tenía forma, jalando las ataduras de las manos y los pies, lastimando más su piel, mientras el sonido espantoso de la puerta terminaba casi al mismo tiempo en que la luz surgió.

Luz. Luz fuerte, blanca, sobre él, haciéndolo parpadear, dañando su vista, cegándolo por un momento mientras escuchaba la voz… otra vez _esa_ voz.

—Buenas tardes, Noah— saludó la mujer de siempre, la siniestra mujer de siempre.

—Agua —pidió con la voz ronca, la garganta le ardía tan solo con esa palabra.

—Lo siento —respondió la mujer con voz fingidamente triste —, sabes cómo es… Ya estás aquí suficiente tiempo como para recordarlo.

—Agua —pidió nuevamente, no queriendo recordar _eso_… aunque lamentablemente dudaba de que alguna vez lo fuera a olvidar… si es que salía alguna vez de ese infierno con vida, claro.

—Tsk, tsk —la mujer chasqueó la lengua y se acercó más a él, mientras él trataba de alejarse, pero no lo consiguió —. Primero vamos a ver un poco más dentro de ti, saber qué es lo que te pasa… por qué actúas así y luego… ya veremos lo del agua.

Noah se estremeció, no tenía conciencia de cuánto tiempo realmente llevaba allí, ni de cuantas veces había pasado por eso, pero sí de la cantidad de veces que lo habían dejado sin agua, siete en total, las podía contar, contar la agonía posterior, la desesperación, el sentir que pronto moriría de sed…

—Por favor —rogó, pero la mujer no le hizo caso y se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante con la varita en alto.

Noah abrió los ojos con pavor, mientras sentía el hechizo actuar sobre él una vez más, todo su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor mientras podía ver sus recuerdos desfilando como si se tratasen de imágenes de alguna película muggle, solo que sus recuerdos no parecían tan suyos ya, se sentían siniestros.

Recordó una navidad con Harry, era extraño que siempre le hicieran recordarlo, había llevado mucho tiempo sin pensar en él hasta que esos extraños habían irrumpido en su vida, ambos estaban frente a una gran sala de regalos, Harry le explicaba algo, pero él no era capaz de entender el qué, Harry sonreía, aunque su sonrisa no era completa, faltaba algo en ella, siempre había faltado algo en la forma como Harry le hablaba, lo miraba, lo besaba o lo amaba… no lo había sabido entender hasta que había conocido a Draco.

—Empuja más en ese recuerdo —ordenó una voz diferente, una que él, pese a que pudo escuchar, no supo reconocer —necesitamos tener una visión más clara del interior de la casa.

—Lo intento —replicó la primera mujer mientras el recuerdo se iba disolviendo y cambiando a otro: una tarde, otra navidad, _esa _navidad… alguien tocando el timbre, ambos desplazándose a través de la sala hacia la entrada… Antes de abrir la puerta el recuerdo cambió nuevamente.

—Vamos, te haré el tour oficial —dijo Harry, Noah recordaba aquella vez; había sido la primera vez en que Harry lo había llevado a su casa, luego de decirle que lo quería…

Aquel recuerdo duró mucho más tiempo, mientras Harry sonriente lo llevaba de la mano por todos lados, mostrándole las habitaciones recién remodeladas y las mazmorras, que había ampliado y convertido en algo mucho más práctico, habló de poner un gimnasio y una sala de entrenamiento allí, extrañamente nunca lo había hecho… ¿Por qué habría sido?

—Con eso tenemos bastante —jadeó Amy alejándose de la cama, algo agitada por el esfuerzo.

—Sí… debe ser que el laboratorio está montado en las mazmorras —razonó Ginny —. No es muy difícil, solo tiene una entrada, no pueden haberle hecho otra…

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Amy hacia él.

—No… nunca he estado en la fábrica —contestó Noah con voz rasposa girando el rostro lo suficiente para ver a la chica que hablaba con su torturadora —, pero es grande por lo que he oído —continuó pese al dolor.

—¿Fábrica? —preguntó Amy con curiosidad.

—Yo me encargaré de él ahora —respondió la segunda mujer ignorándola y fijando su mirada en Noah.

—Pero… no puedes lastimarlo, lo sabes —advirtió algo insegura Amy.

—No pienso hacerlo, no soy idiota.

Amy pareció dudar un momento más antes de asentir y salir de la habitación, contrario a lo que pasaba siempre, esta vez los gritos no parecieron más intensos ni todo se oscureció; la nueva mujer seguía allí, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo detenidamente, Noah sintió que pasaba una eternidad hasta que no pudo soportarlo más:

—Agua —pidió.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa siniestra.

—¿No te dan mucha agua, verdad?

—No.

—Te daré agua —informó ella mientras agitaba la varita y una gran jarra metálica aparecía en medio de la habitación y levitaba hacia él.

Noah ya conocía la mecánica, bastaba levantar un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para no ahogarse, pero no demasiado como para jalar los brazos y lastimarse más, le había costado, pero ya lo sabía. Bebió con ansias, atragantándose con las prisas pero no deteniéndose a pesar del acceso de tos que tuvo. Cuando la jarra se alejó se sintió embotado de agua, aunque sabía que esa sensación no duraría para siempre, al menos sería bueno sentirla por un poco de tiempo.

—Ahora —dijo la mujer caminando hacia él —, supongo que desearías tener agua a todas horas… siempre que tuvieras sed, ¿no?

En respuesta Noah asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla pese a lo repentinamente cansado que se sentía.

—Tú dijiste que era una fábrica y no un laboratorio. ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

—Porque es lo que es.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—¿Me darás más agua? —preguntó Noah, ignorando su pregunta. La mujer suspiró y se acercó más a él, como queriendo mantener una conversación más íntima.

—Eso depende… Tú y yo tenemos necesidades, tú necesitas agua… levantarte de esta cama, ¿qué las cosas paren, tal vez?

Noah volvió a asentir suavemente, pese al dolor que ese movimiento provocaba en sus músculos.

—Yo necesito información, más de la que ella puede conseguir por medio de esos horribles, horribles hechizos, ¿no se siente bien, no es así?

—No…

—Entonces, si me ayudas tal vez pueda hacer que paren… ¿Quieres que paren?

—Sí.

—Entonces… dime: ¿cómo sabías que era una fábrica y no un laboratorio?

—Me lo dijo un amigo.

—Háblame más de ese amigo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres salir de aquí, Noah? ¿Quieres dejar de estar atado a esa apestosa cama? ¿Bañarte, caminar?

—Sí… por favor —rogó Noah por algo que no estaba seguro poder conseguir más.

—Cuéntame qué amigo, cuéntame lo que sabes por las buenas… será más fácil, mucho más simple y menos doloroso.

—Yo…

—No pasa nada… se llama supervivencia, no traición —le animó la mujer con voz inusitadamente tierna —. Tú quieres salir vivo de aquí… simplemente el salir de aquí creo que te haría feliz.

—Sí… sí lo haría.

—Entonces dime… ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Noah pareció dudar un momento más antes de empezar a hablar con voz ronca:

—Mi amigo Lucka… él me escribe de vez en cuando… él me dijo…

—Bien… cuéntame más.

—¿Me dejarás salir? ¿En verdad lo harás?

—Lo haré… claro que lo haré, tú solo sigue hablando y todo estará bien.

—Dijo que era una fábrica… que tiene muchos contratos… que…

—¿Malfoy? —lo ayudó ella.

—Sí, Malfoy… él trabaja con dos chicos más…

—¿Dos chicos más? ¿Además de Harry?

—Ajá… dos más —susurró Noah mientras Ginny se inclinaba y le tendía nuevamente la jarra de agua para que bebiera, el chico sonrió casi incrédulo mientras daba otro sorbo más, nunca le había encantado tanto el agua como hasta ese momento…

*****

A pesar de ser solo seis en la mesa eran bastante ruidosos, era sábado y todos estaban medio agitados, todos menos Draco, por supuesto.

—Pero bailar no entra en el rango de hacer cosas malas —se quejó Jocelyn haciendo un pequeño puchero, Erin, su novia, negó con la cabeza, aunque también parecía divertida.

—Yo no he dicho eso —replicó Draco dándole un trago más a su copa de vino, sin Harry el salir no tenía la mayor gracia, además prefería quedarse en casa terminando aquella poción que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo, ya casi estaba lista, aunque aún no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para hacer el simulador… sería algo demasiado complicado.

—¿Por qué no lo dejan tranquilo? —lo apoyó Mikel.

—Gracias —asintió Draco.

—Si quiere quedarse en casa y recordar a Harry toda la noche es su problema —completó encogiéndose de hombros. Draco entrecerró los ojos y lo miró ofendido.

—Para tu información, tengo trabajo pendiente y en verdad, de verdad, no quiero salir, no esta noche…

Gael negó con la cabeza.

—He dejado listo un poco de los jabones líquidos perfumados nuevos que preparé esta tarde, para que los pruebes ya que te quedas en casa.

—Ja —bufó Draco negando con la cabeza —. La última vez terminé lleno de ronchas.

—Eso fue porque aún no estaban listos; y además a ti te gusta andar probando nuestros experimentos, así que no te puedes quejar.

—¡Aja! —exclamó Erin mirando ofendida hacia Jocelyn y hablando con su marcado acento francés —. Era por eso que el otro día casi pierdo todo el cabello.

Jocelyn abrió la boca para replicar, pero parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza, mientras Tyrone soltaba una carcajada.

—Espero que tus otros productos funcionen mejor —dijo haciendo referencia a la loca idea de Gael de empezar a vender también pociones lubricantes, la idea había surgido unos meses antes, cuando Mikel y él lo habían hecho _al estilo muggle_, toda una novedad para Gael.

—Esas no las probaré —aclaró rápidamente Draco —ni aunque me pagaras.

—¿Por qué siempre me tienen tan poca fe?

—Pues… cariño, nosotros no te tenemos poca fe —defendió Mikel pasando un brazo sobre su hombro.

—Nah… que va, si confiamos plenamente en ti —continuó Jocelyn.

—Pero en tus experimentos… aún les falta madurar y no queremos perder la piel en el proceso —intervino Draco.

—O el cabello —añadió Erin.

—Ni algo más valioso —terminó Tyrone.

Gael se cruzó de brazos y los miró enfadados.

—Cuando gane mi primer premio al Perfumista del año no les daré las gracias ni los mencionaré en el discurso.

Pasaron mucho rato más conversando y riendo, hasta que se hizo verdaderamente tarde y como todos, menos Draco, querían salir de fiesta se fueron, no sin antes ayudar a Draco con los hechizos de limpieza de la cocina. Luego de que Kreacher muriera había sido muy difícil mantener la tradición de comer juntos siempre, incluso, para Harry y Draco había sido difícil aprender a manejar la cocina y todo lo que implicaba, sin contar que se sentían algo usurpadores al estar allí, en el lugar donde Kreacher por lo general estaba, sin embargo, al final pudieron organizarse. Gael contó que en casa su madre los obligaba a cocinar también (argumentando que los padres a veces solían ser explotadores _¡Limpiar tu habitación y cocinar de vez en cuando, qué derecho!_ Había exclamado en aquella ocasión) y les había ayudado un poco con los conocimientos básicos.

Draco tenía que reconocer que extrañaba al elfo, aunque su presencia no se sentía mucho, era la idea de saber que había alguien más en casa; algunas noches, cuando Harry tenía guardias, Kreacher aparecía a la media noche con una enorme taza de chocolate caliente y se quedaba observándolo en silencio durante horas mientras trababa, y eso, pese a parecer extraño, no le había molestado; en cambio ahora sí era conciente de que estaba completamente solo en esa enorme casa.

Como para estirar las piernas y poner en orden sus ideas recorrió la casa lentamente, viendo que las ventanas estuvieras apropiadamente cerradas y que las puertas que daban al patio y a la calle también estuvieran protegidas antes de por fin retirarse a las mazmorras.

Las recorrió también con lentitud, habían cambiado bastante desde que se había mudado allí hacía ya más de un año, había optado por separarlo en varias partes, creyendo que el espacio del fondo le alcanzaría para poder almacenar las pociones listas para despacho, el centro era de Gael, donde hacía las pociones de belleza, perfumes y demás, y que también estaba ya copada de cajas, y finalmente su parte, la más próxima a la entrada, donde elaboraba sus pociones, a un lado estaba también dividido, con la pequeña oficina donde guardaban todo el tema contable pero que Draco pensaba eliminar pronto y usarla para dejar más cajas, hasta que pudiera conseguir otro sitio, aún no se lo había dicho a Harry, ni a Gael tampoco, pero ya era tiempo de tener algo más grande y de contratar más gente… Suspiró y no pudo evitar que la sonrisa aflorara a su rostro, la sensación de crecer siempre le hacía sentir así.

Se acomodó tras su escritorio y sacó su viejo cuaderno una vez más, pero por alguna razón su mirada comenzó a vagar entre las fotografías puestas sobre la pared, no eran muchas y todas tenían un marco similar, de madera oscura y sin adornos, Draco pensaba que no necesitaban más adornos.

En la primera del grupo estaba una foto de Harry y Draco en el primer viaje que habían hecho juntos, el único, tenía que recordar, no habían tenido tiempo para hacer ningún otro viaje desde que estaban juntos.

La segunda era una foto de Harry; con su túnica de gala y un diploma en la mano, sonreía suavemente y elevaba el diploma una y otra vez. Draco recordaba bien esa mañana, se había sentido triste por no poder asistir, pero peor aún por la expresión de Harry, aunque ambos sabían que no habría forma de que pudiera colarse en una ceremonia llena de aurores sin que lo notaran, así que no había tenido de otra que verlo en la mañana, decirle lo guapo que se veía con la túnica de gala y luego verlo irse, aliviado de que al menos Andrómeda y los señores Weasley si pudieran asistir, esperándolo hasta el atardecer, cuando regresó ligeramente achispado, con un pergamino en la mano, la túnica de Gala con claros signos de haber andado de fiesta y una gran cantidad de fotos, entusiasmado y describiéndole cada momento de la ceremonia, entre besos y caricias.

La tercera y cuarta foto eran de su propia graduación: la primera en la universidad, en el pequeño altillo mientras recibía uno de los reconocimientos de manos de un muy temeroso director Colburn en su último evento público antes del retiro, Draco lo había mirado con suficiencia, sabiéndose ganador y deteniendo su mirada en la horrible cicatriz de la mejilla que nadie sabía cómo se había hecho pero que lucía realmente siniestra; la segunda foto no era en la universidad sino en Grimmauld Place, donde habían ido a celebrar, porque, aunque Harry sí había podido asistir a su graduación, lo había hecho transfigurado para no llamar la atención. Draco no podía dejar de reír cada vez que recordaba como Mikel (también era la graduación de Gael), Lucka, Ethan y Tyrone junto con un irreconocible Harry se habían apropiado de las filas medias y saltaban y aplaudían con emoción no muy adecuada cada que Gael o él tenían que recibir algún premio.

Finalmente la quinta foto era muy reciente, de apenas una semana antes, estaban todos: Tyrone, Giles, Matías, Ethan, Lucka, Mikel, Gael, Jocelyn, Erin, Harry y él, se habían juntado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Gael, y antes de salir de fiesta habían tenido una pequeña cena para después, todos riendo posar juntos, abrazando a Gael, frente a una cámara que Harry sabía hechizar para que tomara fotos sola.

Luego de mirar con más atención la foto de graduación de Harry, pensando en lo que su novio le había confesado antes de partir, se decidió a trabajar.

Comprobando una vez más sus apuntes pensó en que tal vez era momento de arriesgarse y empezar a probar…

*****

_Domingo 19 de octubre del 2003_

Harry recordaba, mucho más de lo que en verdad quería, cuanto tiempo había pasado viviendo en una carpa y vagando por todo el país junto a Ron y Hermione, y no podía decir que la había pasado bien, temiendo por su vida, durmiendo a sobresaltos y congelándose la mayor parte del tiempo. Era una etapa que no quería volver a vivir, sin embargo allí estaba, en medio de una montaña rocosa, y aunque no había nieve, si se congelaba por el aire helado que llegaba a esas alturas, en una carpa, con Stefanie, Wintersperger y el jefe Gutmann, turnándose para bajar al pequeño poblado y vigilar toda la operación de una pequeña mafia que creía que hacía todo de manera cautelosa, aunque estaban muy lejos de la verdad.

—Si nos hubiéramos quedado en el pueblo no tendríamos que morir de frío en las montañas —protestó Wintersperger mientras terminaba de tomar la pequeña ración de sopa caliente que le quedaba.

—Si nos hubiéramos quedado en el pueblo hubieran sentido extraño que un forastero, o cuatro, llegaran a un pueblo donde no va nadie nunca —reprochó Harry, que ya había terminado de comer y leía una vieja revista de quidditch mientras fumaba un cigarro tiritando levemente, realmente si qué hacía frío.

—Eres un gran seguidor del jefe, ¿no?

—Solo soy precavido, es obvio que nos hubieran descubierto, además vamos muy bien, estamos recopilando mucha información y en cuanto les llegue el cargamento los tendremos por el cuello.

Wintersperger bufó fastidiado y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el envase de la sopa y sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica una pequeña licorera plateada.

—Espero no pescar un resfrío a este paso.

—Lo que pescaras será una resaca si sigues bebiendo —regañó Harry molesto.

—No te han dicho que el cigarro mata, niño —se burló Wintersperger.

—No molestes, que no soy niño —realmente esperó que su protesta no hubiera sonado tan infantil; él era el menor del grupo y Wintersperger siempre le decía _niño_ cuando lo hartaba.

—Lo que tú digas —se mofó Wintersperger levantando la licorera en señal de brindis, Harry no replicó y suspiró profundamente pensando en que aún le quedaban ocho días más soportando a ese idiota de compañero. Sí, definitivamente era una tortura.

*****

Draco jadeó sorprendido mientras veía la pequeña esfera cerrarse, una luz plateada la rodeaba, demasiado intensa como para dejar ver lo que había en el interior, y un aura dorada empezó a cubrirla poco a poco, como protegiéndola. Draco sabía que era necesaria esa protección, eso quería decir que todo iba bien.

Se sentó sobre el escritorio y agitó la varita varias veces, haciéndola girar en todas direcciones, no encontró ninguna resquebradura ni ninguna señal de que se pudiera romper, el interior plateado estaba ya completamente cubierto por aquella luminosidad dorada, mucho más intensa de lo que había esperado.

Cerró los ojos un instante y trató de concentrarse lo mejor que pudo, generalmente los hechizos de simulación se le daban bien cuando podía hacer trabajar la poción en tiempo real, o cuando la aceleraba un poco, había logrado también hacer trabajar pociones de semanas en solo horas, sin embargo esta poción era algo más delicado, más trabajoso y requería no solo de mayor concentración y fuerza si no también de agregar diversas pociones durante el proceso, sería un trabajo largo, largo y extenuante y esperó sinceramente que el tiempo le alcanzara.

*****

_Lunes 20 de octubre del 2,003_

Lucka trabajaba en un pequeño laboratorio independiente de hechizos y objetos en el este de Londres, en Jeremyn Street, muy cerca de St. James´s Square, aunque en su trabajo habían varias chimeneas que podía usar para llegar a casa a él siempre le gustaba salir a la calle y caminar las siete calles que lo separaban de St. James´s Park, en el centro de este enorme parque había una conexión bastante disimulada, con cuatro chimeneas de uso público para los magos. Simplemente disfrutaba del paseo, de mirar a los muggles y las cosas que tenían, las tiendas y los letreros… Todo aquello siempre le llamaba la atención, más de una vez había pescado una idea o una solución de esa manera.

Aquella tarde, cerca de las seis, como cada tarde, salió luciendo sus ropas muggles y un suéter oscuro para protegerse del frío clima, la calle estaba llena de gente que salía de sus trabajos, con pasos presurosos y algunos cargados de paquetes, sin embargo Lucka no tenía ninguna prisa ni interés por llegar a ningún lado aún. Esa tarde estaba bastante interesado en aquellos pequeños aparatos que los muggles conectaban a las computadoras, donde guardaban cientos de canciones que luego iban escuchando por las calles, en Rose & Crown Yard había una gran tienda de electrónica, donde ya lo conocían además, y pensó detenerse allí a comprar un par de esos aparatitos para poder investigarlos mejor en casa. Solo que nunca pudo llegar a aquella tienda.

Apenas había llegado a Ormond Yard cuando un par de personas chocaron con él, Lucka no se inmutó siquiera, estaba ya acostumbrado a que la gente caminase así, simplemente siguió andando, solo un par de pasos más cuando dos hombres más chocaron con él, entonces se detuvo y frunció el ceño, mirando hacia atrás, extrañado por la situación, normalmente chocaban con él, pero no tanto ni tan seguido, los cuatro sujetos con los que había chocado estaban de pie mirándolo fijamente, algo en su estómago se revolvió y supo que estaba en problemas, sin detenerse a pensar que estaba en una calle llena de muggles que seguían pasando a su lado trató de desaparecer, pero algo estaba mal, por más que se concentraba no lograba hacerlo, con manos algo temblorosas buscó la varita en el bolsillo del vaquero que usaba, pero no la encontró, comprendió que ellos se la habían quitado al chocar contra él, dio la vuelta, para escapar, pero delante suyo habían dos hombres más, mirándolo de la misma manera amenazadora.

Fue tan solo en segundos, todo fue rápido y violento, se podía decir que ni siquiera supo cuál de los ocho que estaban allí lo golpeó, antes de que la calle comenzara a desaparecer y todo se volviera silencio y oscuridad.

*****

Aquella noche Draco seguía en la sala destinada a las simulaciones, cuando Gael había llegado esa mañana había encontrado una nota de Draco pegada en la puerta donde le explicaba que estaba probando una nueva poción y que no quería ni debía ser interrumpido bajo ningún concepto, ni siquiera por una emergencia, así que, obedeciendo, se había encargado de terminar con las cosas planeadas para el día, con ayuda de Tyrone, y ya estaba listo para partir, cuando miró nuevamente la puerta cerrada, luces doradas salían del borde inferior. No recordaba que Draco le hubiese hablado de ninguna nueva poción, aunque su amigo a veces se despertaba en medio de la noche con una grandiosa idea y se encerraba hasta conseguirla. Recordaba haber estado tardes enteras junto a Harry mirando la puerta y esperando que Draco saliera con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillando, cuando por fin conseguía alguna novedad maravillosa.

Cuando ya iba subiendo las escaleras escuchó ruidos en la parte superior, supuso que sería Mikel, que algunas veces, cuando lograba salir temprano de la clínica, lo alcanzaba allí, se sorprendió cuando al llegar al piso superior se encontró a Ethan que ya se disponía a bajar.

—Hola… ¿qué milagro tú por aquí? —preguntó Gael.

—¿Lucka está aquí?

—No, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?, ¿te dijo que venía?

—No… no me dijo pero… —Ethan miró a ambos lados como si así lograra que Lucka apareciera —. Quedamos en cenar a las siete y ya son más de las diez y no aparece por ningún lado.

—Se ha de haber ido de fiesta… ya sabes como es.

—Pero es lunes.

—Por eso, ya sabes como es.

—No, no, el dijo que vendría a cenar y nunca falta o llama al menos si se le hace tarde pero… no sé nada de él, en su trabajo dicen que salió cerca de las seis…

—Ethan —suspiró Gael; Ethan y Lucka nunca habían estado juntos íntimamente, sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo ambos pasaban más y más tiempo juntos, e incluso se ponían celosos el uno del otro (aunque no lo querían reconocer) cuando salían con alguien más, todos sus demás amigos pensaban que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que las cosas se dieran entre ellos —, no te molestes pero, tal vez Lucka se fue con alguien más… ya sabes —explicó haciendo un gesto significativo con el rostro.

Ethan frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues si lo ha hecho es muy mal amigo, mira que dejarme plantado y preocupado.

—Pues sí, tienes razón… ¿por qué no vienes a casa conmigo y cenamos algo?

—No quiero estar de violinista entre tú y Mikel.

—Vamos, sabes que no me enoja, además, aquí no hay cena hoy y muero de hambre.

—¿Por qué no hay cena?, ¿ahora que Harry no está Draco no te quiere alimentar?

—Jo, jo —replicó Gael con ironía —. No, está abajo con una nueva poción y no hay quien lo saque, ni siquiera Jocelyn se atrevió a tocar la puerta.

—Ah…

—¿Qué dices, vamos?

—Nah… iré a casa de Lucka a esperarlo y darle bronca por plantarme.

Gael solo se encogió de hombros pensando en que tal vez esa era la bronca que necesitaban para al fin juntarse, aunque claro, estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

*****

_Martes 20 de octubre del 2003_

—Mi contacto en el Ministerio me dijo que Potter estará de misión aún siete días más, que están incomunicados con sus familias y amigos, solamente el jefe… un tal Gutmann, tiene contacto ocasional con un auror que está trabajando en cubierto en el lado de los delincuentes, están a la espera de algo… no sé bien qué y mi contacto tampoco, pero al fin eso no nos interesa mucho, solo que Potter no estará en casa —informó Baddock hacia el pequeño grupo allí reunido.

—Bien… eso está bien, no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad, no tan pronto al menos —meditó Tony.

—¿Qué hay de los horarios? —preguntó Ginny inclinándose hacia delante con ansiedad nada disimulada.

—Como saben usamos un hechizo de rastreo para ver las entradas y salidas de esa casa, pues nadie, y créanme, nadie usa nunca la puerta de la calle, solo la red flú, encontramos conexión solamente con cuatro lugares, al parecer salen por cualquiera de esos sitios y luego usan la aparición para llegar a donde sea que quieran llegar —informó Claire, una mujer de casi cuarenta años que recientemente se había afiliado a ellos, poseía gran experiencia en rastreos y seguimientos, ideales para esa misión.

—Malfoy no se puede aparecer —comentó Baddock, interrumpiendo la intervención de Claire.

—¿No puede? —preguntó Tony interesado.

—No, lo prohíbe el Ministerio, ningún mortífago en libertad lo puede hacer, según tengo entendido aún le quedan nueve meses más de restricciones y visitas obligatorias al Ministerio así que seguramente usa otro medio de transportes.

—Muggles —comentó Caleb, sentado al lado opuesto de Ginny, mientras más lejos estuviera de ella sería mucho más seguro.

—En fin, como iba diciendo —se impuso Claire —; Malfoy casi nunca sale, los demás llegan allí y hemos descubierto además que ellos tienen la costumbre de llegar cerca de las siete de la noche, sin embargo un tal Tyrone va en las tardes hasta las ocho y ese tal… Gael Eytinge pasa la mayor parte del tiempo allí.

—Ese es su socio, está en el registro de la fábrica.

—No puedo creer que le hayan dado permiso para una fábrica —bufó Ginny y Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Se lo dieron porque no tienen prohibido hacerlo y considerando que existe el derecho de conservar en secreto los nombres de los socios, el Ministerio y el área de patentes no ha podido hacer nada —comentó Caleb.

—Y es eso justamente lo que queremos que vean, a quienes les dan licencias y quienes son los que los encubren y apañan —declaró Tony con voz ceremonial, Ginny se esforzó por no poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con nuestros muchachos? —preguntó Tony hacia Ginny.

—Bueno, ambos han sido de mucha ayuda, ya ves todos los datos que obtuvimos de ese Lucka…

—Genial, entonces, es momento de empezar a concretar el plan.

Ginny compartió una sonrisa con Tony.

*****

Miércoles 21 de octubre del 2,003

—Te digo que no ha ido a trabajar, ni a casa de su tío, ni a las discotecas, al menos nadie dice haberlo visto —explicó Gael a Mikel mientras ambos desayunaban.

—Hay que poner una denuncia en el Ministerio, no puede perderse tantos días, no es algo que Lucka haría.

—No lo es, desde el lunes nadie lo ha visto y Ethan está ya desesperado, incluso ha pedido permiso en el bufett para buscarlo, aunque ya no sabemos dónde más pueda estar.

Mikel frunció el ceño mientras bebía lo que le quedaba de café.

—Pobre Ethan…

—Mikel, ¿no habrá un ex novio tal vez, que a él le gustara visitar cuando se sintiera solo? ¿O alguien que no conozcamos?

—No, no lo creo… al menos yo no sé nada al respecto.

—Cuánto nos ayudaría que Harry estuviera aquí, podría hacer que investigaran o no sé… cualquier cosa.

—¿Cuándo vuelve?

—El lunes creo, pero aún faltan muchos días…

—¿Draco no se puede contactar con él?

—Creo que no, ha estado encerrado en la sala de simulación casi desde que Harry se fue, no lo he visto, ni siquiera le he dicho que Lucka no aparece…

—Tal vez deberías ver que Draco está bien, no es que quiera ponerme paranoico pero…

—Ya… iré ahora mismo —dijo Gael poniéndose en pie —, pero tú podrías… —se retorció las manos mirando nervioso a su novio.

—No creo que esté en la morgue, nos hubieran avisado.

—Pero…

—-Preguntaré, tengo amigos allí, o eso espero —suspiró recordando como el director de San Mungo se había encargado de esparcir el rumor de que era gay y como la mitad de sus colegas conocidos le había quitado el habla.

—Gracias —Gael se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios —. Llámame en cuanto sepas algo…

—Claro, ve y no te preocupes, ya verás como luego Lucka saldrá con una tonta excusa y sano y salvo.

Gael asintió, pero no estaba muy convencido antes de trasladarse a Grimmauld Place.

Como siempre, desde que Kreacher no estaba, la casa estaba algo más desordenada, y no que lo criticara, para él y Mikel también era difícil mantener todo en orden cuando estaban todo el día y casi todas las noches fuera, sin embargo Draco por lo general siempre se mantenía todo de una manera obsesivamente ordenada, seguramente por él al menos la casa no se había ido abajo.

Bajó con pasos rápidos hacia las mazmorras y vio que la puerta del cuarto de simulación seguía cerrada, Tyrone agitó una mano a modo de saludo mientras permanecía picando unas raíces en una de las mesas de trabajo, Gael apenas hizo un asentimiento en respuesta mientras seguía de largo.

—Hey, no, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Tyrone con claro temor en la voz, y es que una vez él había ignorado la puerta cerrada y había entrado, el resultado había sido un Draco realmente furioso, un Tyrone muerto de miedo al ver que Draco en verdad podía tener muy mal, pero muy mal carácter y con un Gael en medio, tratando de apaciguar las cosas.

—Es urgente.

—Pero dijo que ni aunque fuera una emergencia.

—Ya… no te preocupes, sobreviviré —se medio mofó Gael. Él en realidad no le tenía tanto temor a Draco, sabía como enojarlo y también como hacer que se calmara, le había tomado años de amistad pero lo había conseguido, sabía tanto de Draco como éste sabía de él, sin embargo no estaba listo para encontrar lo que encontró al pasar la puerta (Draco no la aseguraba por si pasaba algo, sabía que nadie osaría molestarlo inútilmente)

*******

Draco entrecerró los ojos y sintió por primera vez el cansancio en las piernas, nunca una simulación lo había agotado hasta ser conciente de su cuerpo y sus dolores, se dejó caer lentamente sobre el piso, con las piernas cruzadas, tratando de no soltar en ningún momento la varita que apuntaba a la esfera dorada, que no era más una esfera pequeña, ahora era mucho más grande y se podía adivinar una pequeña figura en el interior, una que se movía de un lado a otro y Draco, debía reconocer, le encantaba verla moverse.

Buscó a tientas de la mesa una última poción y destapó el frasco y luego lo puso bajo la esfera, soltó el hechizo sobre la esfera y apuntó al frasco para que la poción se agregara a todo el contenido, la esfera dorada se iluminó aún más por un instante y el interior de esta fue mucho más claro, Draco lo miró con atención, parecía completo, parecía estar bien, debía estar bien, aunque no podía dejar de recordar que se trataba solo de una ilusión, una imagen falsa de algo que podía ser…

—Bien —susurró con los labios ligeramente apretados por el esfuerzo —, creo que estamos llegando al meollo…

La esfera descendió un poco y la capa dorada se fue diluyendo, dejando solo la esfera plateada inicial, en el interior se podía advertir los movimientos rítmicos de la pequeña criatura, Draco abrió la boca no creyéndolo posible y estuvo a punto de soltar el último hechizo cuando la puerta se abrió. Había estado encerrado y en silencio demasiado tiempo como para no advertir ese pequeño movimiento como algo sonoro y perturbante. En el momento en que giró sintió la esfera plateada estallar con un sonido suave, Gael estaba en la puerta, mirando con la boca abierta hacia un espacio sobre la cabeza de Draco.

Draco giró lentamente, viendo la imagen plateada casi transparente de un muy pequeño bebé desaparecer en el aire.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Por qué demonios has entrado? —gritó Draco poniéndose en pie con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y mirando a Gael con rabia.

—¿Eso era…? —Gael dejó de mirar el espacio ahora vacío y se centró en su amigo, pálido, ojeroso y cansado —. ¿Qué has hecho, Draco?

—Nada, porque has interrumpido —rugió Draco avanzando amenazador, a pesar de la debilidad de sus piernas, hacia Gael, que por primera vez no parecía atemorizado ante uno de sus ataques de rabia.

—Yo… —Gael dio un respingo, como si recién notara la rabia de Draco, pero eso no logró asustarlo mucho tiempo, la curiosidad era mayor —. Eso era un bebé —declaró.

—No era un bebé, era una simulación y te prohíbo que digas una sola palabra de esto a nadie, o que siquiera intentes conversarlo conmigo.

—¿Por qué había un bebé?

Draco no le contestó, lo miró furioso y caminó de largo, pasando a su lado y golpeándolo con el hombro mientras salía hacia la fábrica, Gael tardó solo un instante en alcanzarlo.

—No puedo creer que… Estoy casi seguro de saber de qué se trata, pero eso es imposible…

—No tienes ni idea, y te dije que no hablaras de eso —Draco se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, dándole una mirada a Tyrone, que estaba al otro lado, observándolos preocupado. El chico pareció entender la amenaza porque inmediatamente dejó de cortar las hierbas y salió disparado hacia el primer piso, rogando que Draco no permaneciera tan enfadado mucho tiempo, dejaba de ser un gran maestro y fabricante y se convertía en realmente un cabrón cuando lo hacía, aunque claro, nunca lo diría en voz alta.

—Lo siento… esto es importante, no pensé que…

—Ya para —rugió Draco sintiéndose frustrado, su poción funcionaba y tal vez hubiera presenciado el final si es que el chico no hubiera aparecido. Agarrándose a ese último pensamiento, suspiró profundamente y descruzó los brazos —. Más vale que sea bueno.

—No lo es, es Lucka —contestó Gael, concentrándose en el problema real.

—¿Se volvió a pelear con Ethan? Eso no es importante.

—Ha desaparecido.

—¿Qué?

—Desaparecido, nadie lo ha visto, nadie sabe de él desde el lunes y… estamos asustados.

*****

Harry se recordó que entraría en calor de esa manera, mientras tiritaba de frío y seguía avanzando por el encumbrado e irregular camino hasta la carpa, por seguridad habían bloqueado las apariciones y solo se podía subir al modo muggle.

Entró a la carpa sin anunciarse, en un lado estaba Stefanie, dormitando sobre una de las camas y al otro el jefe Gutmann, mirando unos pergaminos con el ceño fruncido.

—Jefe.

—Potter, pensé que no llegarías, ¿por qué la demora?

—Lo siento… es un largo camino —dijo no queriendo decir que en verdad se había demorado porque Wintersperger y él habían discutido sobre quién debía subir.

—Como sea, quiero que vigiles con más atención al cabecilla y a su mujer, no logro tener contacto con nuestro informante desde ayer en la noche y temo que haya sido descubierto.

—¿Usted cree que él…? ¿Qué estará bien?

—Nadie dijo que fuera un él, Potter —gruñó Gutmann —y realmente espero que esté bien, en todo caso si algo le ha pasado no enteraremos pronto, redoblen la seguridad.

—Sí, señor —respondió Harry antes de salir de la carpa nuevamente, a esa altura podía ver el cielo oscuro salpicado de muchas más estrellas que en la ciudad, se demoró un momento mirándolas y pensando en Draco y en qué estaría haciendo, conociéndolo probablemente trabajando, Draco siempre estaba trabajando, tenía que ser él quien lo sacara, casi a la fuerza del laboratorio para hacer algo diferente, a veces creía que se podía obsesionar demasiado. Lo imaginó en su mesa de trabajo, rodeado por los vapores del caldero y con esa mirada tan profesional que tenía y sonrió ante el recuerdo.

*****

Jueves 22 de octubre del 2,003

Fue Jocelyn la que se encargó de ir al Ministerio, ninguno de los otros se sentía capaz de hacerlo, Draco por descontado no podría, ni Gael tampoco, Mikel pensaba que podrían pensar que era un tema gay y que no lo ayudarían y Ethan, para ese entonces ya era un manojo de nervios incapaz de hacer más que salir a las calles y recorrerlas para ver si así daba con Lucka, así que no quedó más que Jocelyn, que también estaba preocupada, para hacer la denuncia.

Fingió ser la novia preocupada, argumentó que pronto se casarían y que Lucka no tenía razón para abandonarla, era bastante amiga del chico así que pudo responder a todas las preguntas sin problemas, aunque estaba fastidiada por lo engorroso de todo el papeleo y por las horas que la entretuvieron, para que al final le dijeran que en veinticuatro horas, cuando tuvieran un auror disponible, empezarían con la búsqueda.

Cuando apareció en casa de Mikel, para luego trasladarse a Grimmauld Place, su lugar de reunión por excelencia, ya estaba atardeciendo, Draco, Tyrone y Ethan estaban en la cocina, bebiendo té, éste último parecía inusualmente relajado, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared mientras Tyrone y Draco hablaban en susurros.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —preguntó Draco ansioso, poniéndose en pie, mientras Jocelyn miraba a Ethan con el ceño fruncido, extrañada por su falta de reacción.

—Dentro de veinticuatro horas aún empezarán la búsqueda —comentó sentándose delante de Ethan y mirándolo fijamente.

—Le dimos una poción relajante, en quince minutos más debe caer dormido —explicó Draco con cierta culpabilidad en la voz —. No podía seguir viéndolo así, se va volver loco.

—Lo entiendo… pero ¿no se enfadará luego?

—No lo sabrá —intervino Tyrone mientras encendía un cigarro, Jocelyn extendió la mano y le quitó el cigarro de la mano y comenzó a fumarlo, a lo que Tyrone le dio una mirada resentida y sacó otro cigarro más, que está vez le quitó Draco.

—Pensará que el cansancio lo dejó dormido —se encogió de hombros Draco antes de darle una calada profunda al cigarro —. Harry debería estar aquí, él podría ayudarnos.

—Este sistema es una porquería —se quejó Jocelyn con los codos sobre la mesa y suspirando pesadamente —, no pueden esperar veinticuatro horas más, y sin contar las cosas que me dijeron… esos idiotas.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —preguntó Tyrone, Draco, que ya conocía lo idiotas que podían ser algunos aurores (se había acostumbrado a no decir todos los aurores porque Harry luego le lanzaba alguna mirada mordaz, o un cojín si es que tenía a mano).

—Que luego de cuarenta y ocho horas de desaparecido lo más probable es que estuviera gravemente herido en San Mungo o muerto, o que se hubiera escapado del país, que no sería el primero en hacerlo.

—No es más que una tonta excusa para no ponerse a trabajar —criticó Tyrone, Draco iba agregar algo pero en ese momento Ethan se desplomó contra la mesa, con las justas y lo pudo sujetar para que no se golpeara.

—Anda, ayúdame a llevarlo arriba —pidió hacia Tyrone que sacó la varita e hizo levitar el cuerpo una vez que Draco lo pudo poner en pie. Los tres subieron en silencio y lo instalaron en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, donde el chico permaneció dormido mucho rato más.

Cuando bajaron Mikel y Erin estaban ya allí, Gael se acercó a su novio y le dio un abrazo y un beso mientras Erin hacía lo mismo con Jocelyn, Draco se encontró extrañando más aún a Harry por un instante.

—No está en la morgue, ni en la mágica ni en la muggle —declaró con voz apretada Mikel.

—Busqué en casi todos los sitios muggles… esos hospiciales…

—Hospitales, querida —corrigió Jocelyn.

—Eso… lo busqué entre los no reconocidos, pero no estaba, entré a todos los sitios donde estaban los no nombrados… —Erin suspiró cansada y pronto todos se acomodaron en la mesa de la cocina nuevamente, mirándose sin saber qué más hacer, sintiéndose impotentes e inservibles, temiendo por su amigo.

*****

Lucka abrió los ojos asustado por la gran luz sobre su rostro, parpadeó varias veces mientras intentaba moverse, pero las ataduras no se lo permitían, permanecía sentado en aquella dura e incómoda silla en la que había estado ya por mucho tiempo y sin saber bien la razón.

—¿Cómo se transporta Malfoy?

—No sé —respondió con voz rasposa, la garganta le quemaba y estaba seguro de que su voz no era más que gruñidos casi incomprensibles.

—Oh, vamos —dijo la voz de la mujer —, ayer estuviste mucho más participativo, ¿necesitas incentivos nuevamente?

Lucka recordó los cruciatus a los que había sido sometido durante el día anterior y un miedo se posó sobre su pecho, oprimiéndolo.

—¿Para qué…? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Ya pasamos por esa etapa —se burló la mujer, Lucka no le podía ver el rostro por la gran cantidad de luz, pero estaba seguro que su voz no la olvidaría jamás.

—Buses —contestó al fin, cada respuesta que daba, la dirección de sus amigos, donde trabajaban, sus horarios, todo lo hacía sentir como un gran traidor, el peor de todos; pensó en sus amigos, cada uno en su lugar de trabajo, tranquilos sin imaginarse que los estaban investigando, en Ethan, trabajando en el buffet y esperó que nada malo le pasara, había logrado guardar su nombre por un tiempo, pero ese grupo sabía lo que quería, porque su nombre había surgido de los labios de esa maldita mujer, y aunque había tratado de protegerlo no había podido.

—Ahora dime nuevamente, ¿cómo puede entrar a la casa sin usar la chimenea? —pidió Ginny con voz falsamente dulce mientras presionaba la varita contra las costillas de Lucka, recordándole porqué le convenía hablar.

Lucka se removió asustado y la varita se clavó mucho más profunda en su piel.

—Vamos, no me gusta escuchar tus gritos —presionó Ginny.

—Hay… hay una contraseña para entrar por las rejas del patio… —empezó a relatar Lucka con voz entrecortada.

*****

_Viernes 23 de octubre del 2003_

Gutmann estaba ansioso, paseando de un lado a otro en el pequeño metro cuadrado que tenían para espiar, había recibido una hora antes un pequeño mensaje de la auror encubierta en el bando enemigo, anunciando que estarían arribando poco después de media noche, que habían tenido problemas pero que estaba bien, entonces los cuatro habían descendido por fin de la carpa y se preparaban para rodear el lugar, llamar a los refuerzos y atacar en la madrugada, pero primero debía llegar el cargamento. La infiltrada les había dicho ya cuales eran los lugares vulnerables del lugar y solo tenían que espera para proceder.

Stefanie encendió un cigarro y se abrazó un poco más, tiritando levemente de frío.

—¿Por qué los malos siempre actúan de noche? Sobre todo cuando hace tanto frío.

—Creo que porque la oscuridad los protege —contestó Harry, que fumaba también, pensando en la mirada de reproche que le daba Draco cada que lo veía fumando. "Eres tú el que se mata en ese gimnasio de arriba, luego te quejas de lo malo que estás de físico" era lo que solía decir. Se alegró de que al menos su retorno, si todo salía bien, sería al día siguiente y no el lunes, menos días que extrañar a Draco.

—Sigo pensando que los refuerzos deberían estar aquí —la siempre contradictoria opinión de Wintersperger.

—Y yo que deberían revisar tu examen de ingreso a la Academia de aurores, no puede ser que te hayan dejado entrar con tan poca capacidad de planeamiento —reprendió Gutmann con el ceño fruncido. Harry y Stefanie intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, se avecinaba otra discusión entre ambos hombres.

—Eso que dice es ofensivo —se defendió Wintersperger, aunque por el sonrojo en sus mejillas Harry intuyó que seguramente el jefe había dado en el clavo.

—Cuestionarme también y si lo haces una vez más te regresas a la carpa y al volver a la oficina te reportaré, me tienes hasta las narices con esa manía tuya de dar la contra.

Wintersperger abrió la boca para protestar pero en ese momento un ruido silbante, casi imperceptible, rompió la noche, pero ellos, atentos como estaban, si lo lograron escuchar. Se quedaron quietos mientras vieron apareciendo volando por el cielo unos cuatro thearstel jalando un coche oscuro, y detrás de ese llegaban dos más.

—¿Todos los ven? —preguntó Gutmann innecesariamente, lamentablemente todos ellos ya habían visto morir a alguien antes.

—Tomen sus posiciones, en cuanto entren al almacén mandaré la alerta —informó Gutmann sacando de sus bolsillos una pequeña piedra blanca que serviría de traslador, al activarla llegaría a la sala de operaciones del departamento de aurores, donde un gran grupo ya esperaba para entrar en acción.

Harry le dio una mirada de "buena suerte" a Stefanie mientras empezaba a avanzar lo más silenciosamente posible por entre los matorrales hacia el lado izquierdo, con la varita presionada fuertemente entre los dedos y repitiéndose que eso era lo que le gustaba hacer, la acción, el momento de atrapar a los malos, que por eso era auror. Aunque no se sentiría demasiado convencido.

*****

Era más de media noche y todos, incluyendo a Giles y Matías, que se habían enterado de la desaparición de Lucka por Tyrone un par de días antes habían llegado a preguntar en qué ayudar.

El problema era que no había nada que pudieran hacer, todos estaban sentados en la sala, sobre la alfombra, calentándose delante de la chimenea, cada uno vagando por sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a ideas locas o ideas que ya habían usado, incluso, con ayuda de Giles y Matías habían empezado a contactar a algunos amigos de Lucka, de aquellos con los que andaba algunas noches, ninguno sabía nada de él pero pedían que les avisasen si es que algo le había ocurrido.

—¿Y si te haces pasar por uno de los Weasley y les dices en el Ministerio que algo malo ha pasado?, seguro harán una excepción con él y lo llamaran —tentó Ethan por enésima vez.

—Lo siento —respondió Draco, harto de darle la misma explicación, dudaba mucho que le hicieran caso, sin contar lo que le podría pasar, a cualquiera, por querer mentir delante de los aurores.

—Mañana debemos poner un aviso —declaró Erin con su marcado acento francés.

—¿Aviso? —preguntó Jocelyn que estaba recostada con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su novia. Parecía adormilada.

—Sí, prensa, radio… revistas, cualquier cosa, donde salga la foto de Lucka y que ofrecemos una recompensa por él.

—Yo tengo oro para la recompensa —declaró Ethan con entusiasmo —, podría sacar mis ahorros para pagarles…

—Todos lo haremos —aportó Gael —, nosotros también tenemos algo.

—Si lo hubieran secuestrado ya se hubieran contactado con nosotros —opinó Mikel antes de bostezar —, y si ofrecemos oro tal vez seamos presas de una estafa… Hay muchos magos que se saben transfigurar muy bien, con la imagen de Lucka bastaría para hacerlo.

—No creo que puedan engañarnos así, sabemos mucho de Lucka como para que sea así —opinó Draco —; pero si podían tratar de robarnos.

—No ofrezcamos oro entonces —propuso Ethan —, pero no es mala idea, un aviso, que lo estamos buscando, que lo necesitamos.

—Mas le vale a Lucka salir con una buena excusa cuando aparezca, nos pagará con creces esto que nos está haciendo sufrir —declaró Gael con voz firme, Draco sabía que no estaba tranquilo, ni siquiera enfadado con su amigo, si no muerto de miedo, igual que él, había una idea que le daba vueltas desde un día antes, pero no se animaba a decirla en voz alta, aunque mejor era compartirla para que todos le dijeran que estaba equivocado y sacarla de su mente.

—¿Qué tal si la MACH volvió y son ellos?

Todos giraron a mirarlo casi a la vez, incluso Jocelyn se levantó de las piernas de su novia.

—¿La MACH?, ¿qué es eso de la MACH? —preguntó Erin.

—Un grupo que dice que trata de luchar contra los homosexuales, a los cuales, dicho sea de paso, llama desviados, atacó hace años, delatando homosexuales en sus casas, atacándolos y envenenándolos, incluso esparció dos pociones mortales que se llevaron a muchos, pero por suerte se encontró los antídotos rápidamente y se frenaron, no hemos sabido de ellos desde hace más de un año, quizá dos… no estoy ya seguro —explicó Mikel con aire profesional.

—¿Y creen que ellos han hecho desaparecer a Lucka?

—Si fueran ellos hubieran hecho desaparecer a más gente —declaró Giles —; y hasta donde sabemos nadie más está perdido.

—Pero pueden estar empezando… ya sabes, poco a poco —comentó Matías, algo asustado ahora ante la posibilidad de la MACH delatándolo delante de sus padres y amigos héteros.

—Ya hubieran usado a Lucka como ejemplo, no pueden ser ellos —dijo Mikel tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

—Pero Lucka no tenía enemigos, no le caía mal a nadie, no hay forma de que…

—¡No hables de él en pasado! —gritó Ethan interrumpiendo a Jocelyn —¡No digas tenía ni caía… el no está… muerto.

—Lo siento —dijo ella bajito antes de volver a recostarse sobre las piernas de Erin.

Draco suspiró cansado mientras los demás apartaban la vista del chico.

—Así no llegamos a nada, no peleemos, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos cansados y frustrados… tratemos solo de descansar un poco y luego nos juntamos de nuevo mañana, para poder planear lo de los avisos, tal vez podamos pegar fotos en la calle también, incluso en los lugares muggles a donde iba.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ethan poniéndose de pie de un salto —Yo iré a su casa y esperare está noche a ver si llega y traeré un par de fotos.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrarse temprano al día siguiente y se fueron marchando por parejas.

—Me preocupa que te quedes solo, ¿por qué no vienes a casa a dormir? —preguntó Gael.

—Estaré bien, además debo avanzar un par de cosas antes de dormir…

Gael le dio una mirada interrogante y Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, esa poción la dejaré para luego, para cuando tenga más tiempo y espero que está vez no interrumpas.

—Lo siento, descansa, luego andas irritable cuando no duermes.

Cuando finalmente Draco se quedó solo bajó al laboratorio y comenzó a trabajar con las órdenes atrasadas, los demás habían pedido permiso en sus trabajos para no ir y buscar a Lucka pero siendo Draco su propio jefe no se podía dar esas concesiones, no ahora por lo menos.

*****

_Sábado 24 de octubre del 2003. Madrugada._

Harry permaneció completamente quieto mientras veía los grandes carruajes entrar al almacén, que a simple vista lucía como un granero, uno muggle, algo muy irónico considerando que se encontraba en uno de esos nuevos y maravillosos poblados mágicos que habían surgido tras la guerra.

Había conocido ya lugares similares a ese poblado, que estaba escondido en medio de un gran bosque, cerca de las montañas; aunque podía decirse que le recordaba a Hogsmade, el ambiente que ofrecía no se podía comparar a éste en absoluto; su calle principal estaba llena de bares y cantinas donde cada noche, desde que él había estado vigilando, podía ver al menos dos peleas diferentes, y no peleas a los gritos como algunas veces había visto en los bares a los que iba regularmente, sino peleas en toda su regla, con golpes, maldiciones y todo, los aurores eran llamados constantemente a detener a los pleitistas o a llevarse a los heridos a San Mungo. Durante esos días había visto a Joel y a Simak, en grupos diferentes, llegar a trabajar, le dio pena no poder pasarles la voz, pese a haber estudiado en la academia juntos y a haber intentado mantener el contacto en cuanto empezaron con sus prácticas como aurores Novel, pronto los horarios tan diversos y enredados que tenían los habían ido alejando, apenas recordó que Joel lo contactó por Red Flú para su cumpleaños y que Simak, al igual que casi todos sus compañeros, le envío una tarjeta por lechuza. No que él hubiera hecho mayor esfuerzo por ninguno de sus otros compañeros tampoco, simplemente no había tiempo, era como si de pronto se hubiera visto envuelto en un espiral vertiginoso, todo pasaba demasiado a prisa, sin casi percatarse; la pregunta de si quería despertar una mañana y darse cuenta que era ya viejo y que la vida se le había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vigilando pueblos como ese CaerulusTwon, u otros más con nombres sin sentido, lejos de Draco por periodos que a él le parecían largos, lejos de Teddy, de Andrómeda, y aunque no había vuelto a saber nada de Ron o Hermione, lejos de ellos también, de todos los que quería… Tal vez la decisión no era tan complicada como había pensado, tal vez solo tenía que sopesar lo que ganaba con lo que perdía, y entonces la decisión era tan clara…

Un leve temblor en su varita lo hizo levantar la vista hacia el lado derecho, donde su jefe estaba agazapado, esa era la forma de comunicarse entre ellos, Gutmann le dio a entender que era el momento, mientras los carruajes terminaban de entrar al granero y con un ruido sordo las puertas finalmente se cerraban.

Harry se cerró hasta el último botón de su largo abrigo oscuro y pasó las manos por su cabello, bastante nervioso, mientras miraba como iban apareciendo uno a uno los aurores que esperaban listos en el Ministerio. Cuando Gutmann le hizo una nueva señal los hechizos anti desaparición y camuflaje surgieron de las varitas de Harry, Stefanie y Wintersperger, un instante antes de que todos se lanzasen hacia adelante, hacia el granero. La última parte de la misión, capturar a los malos y luego a casa, pensó Harry con resolución mientras también corría, junto con los demás, listo a atacar.

*****

_Sábado 24 de octubre del 2,003:_ _8:00 AM_

Draco miró el móvil con el ceño fruncido, era la cuarta vez que intentaba conectar a Harry pero el aparato seguía apagado. Harry ya le había dicho que lo tendría apagado, que si en algún momento podía llamarlo lo haría, "aunque sea de madrugada" había replicado Draco esa última noche, no le había dicho a sus amigos, por supuesto, que existía esa remota probabilidad, ellos tenían muchas esperanzas en que Harry pudiera averiguar algo por el Ministerio o que moviera conexiones para que la búsqueda se hiciera más pronto, y no quería darles expectativas falsas.

Escuchó que en el primer piso alguien llegaba y terminó de acomodarse la túnica frente al espejo antes de bajar.

Gael y Mikel ya estaban allí, por las caras que tenían parecían no haber dormido mucho, Draco tampoco lo había hecho; se sentaron en silencio en la cocina con una taza de café cada uno, esperando por los demás, que no tardaron en llegar. Ninguno parecía haber dormido demasiado.

—He averiguado en "El profeta" y pueden publicar la nota mañana, y eso es bueno, es el día de mayor tiraje así que más gente lo verá —informó Jocelyn.

Ethan sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica una fotografía bastante reciente de Lucka, estaba en un café muggle y era bastante cercana, ninguno preguntó de dónde la había sacado ni cómo, y Jocelyn la recibió en silencio.

—También podemos publicar en "El quisquilloso" y en "Corazón de bruja" aunque saldrían recién el lunes —comentó Tyrone.

—¿Y en "Londres mágico hoy"? —preguntó Draco mientras Ethan terminaba de redactar en un pergamino una breve nota, lo que debía aparecer en las notas de prensa y en los volantes.

—No, ellos no aceptan este tipo de publicaciones —suspiró Jocelyn que había estado esa mañana haciendo averiguaciones.

—¡Pero les pagaremos!

—Lo siento, Ethan —dijo ella poniéndole una mano sobre las manos algo temblorosas del chico —, en verdad no quieren aceptar, simplemente no lo harán.

—Idiotas —dijo Gael dando un golpe sobre la mesa.

—No sirve de nada enojarse —le recomendó Giles con mirada paciente mientras tomaba la nota que había escrito Ethan y la foto y las unía para crear los volantes —. Yo me encargo de hacerlo, en la editorial nos han enseñado el hechizo —explicó. Giles trabajaba en una editorial que imprimía la mayoría de los libros escolares, aunque había empezado como un ayudante, había avanzado mucho y esperaba algún día poder ser uno de los editores en jefe.

El pesado silencio se hizo nuevamente, roto por el sonido de alguna taza sobre la mesa con demasiado fuerza y por el ligero sonido de los volantes blancos apareciendo uno sobre otro, hasta que tuvieron casi toda la mesa llena de estos.

—Supongo que debemos ponernos a esto antes que se haga más tarde —dijo finalmente Mikel poniéndose de pie —; Gael y yo iremos a las revistas.

—Erin y yo a "El Profeta" —informó Jocelyn tomando una gran cantidad de volantes.

—Supongo que los demás nos pondremos a pegar esto —suspiró Draco, a él no le gustaba mucho salir de casa, era algo que Harry siempre le reprochaba, su hermetismo, el querer aislarse, como si el mundo no existiera, pero en verdad a Draco no le importaba mucho el mundo exterior, solo su fábrica y Harry y ambas estaban en esa casa.

—¿A qué hora nos reuniremos de vuelta?

— ¿Qué tal a la una? —respondió Gael a la pregunta de Giles.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y pronto, saliendo por el patio trasero, partieron cada uno a cumplir con su parte del trabajo.

*****

_Sábado 24 de octubre del 2,003: 9:00 AM_

Ginny flexionó el brazo derecho una vez más, sosteniendo la varita con bastante fuerza, concentrándose en que debía estar preparada para cualquier tipo de ataque o reacción de parte de cualquiera que estuviera en casa a esa hora.

—Tony nos llama —dijo Donna entrando sin siquiera tocar la puerta de la oficina de Tony, donde Ginny se había encerrado, sintiéndose demasiado ansiosa por el ataque.

—Claro —respondió ella con una sonrisa mal fingida y pronto ambas caminaron por el pasillo que retumbaba de lamentos hasta las escaleras que las llevaban al tercer piso, donde Tony tenía una sala grande y espaciosa, ideal para las reuniones del grupo al completo.

Rápidamente Ginny caminó con pasos altivos, hasta la parte delantera, donde Tony ya estaba sentado junto a Amy, al profesor Garfunkel, que había pedido expresamente estar en el ataque a la fábrica de Malfoy, Caleb que dirigiría otro de los ataques, al igual que Baddock y Claire.

—Llegas tarde, querida, solo te esperábamos a ti —dijo Tony poniéndose en pie y dándole un pomposo beso en la mano, Ginny asintió resignada y se sentó junto a él.

—Estaba practicando…

—Me parece bien que descargues todas tus frustraciones con el mortífago —le susurró Tony muy suavemente, desde que Tony había descubierto que Harry era gay y que estaba con Malfoy no había dejado de mandarle esas insinuaciones que fastidiaban a Ginny en exceso, pero, acostumbrada ya a no decir mucho para no provocar la ira de su amante, Ginny solo desvió la mirada y no dijo nada.

—Bien —dijo Tony ahora hacia la multitud, Ginny sabía cuantos miembros ya formaban parte de su organización, tras el fiasco del inicio, donde Malfoy y sus amigos habían desbaratado todo, muchos de los miembros antiguos habían abandonado la causa, y a ellos les había costado mucho recolectar gente nueva, hasta por fin conseguir su pequeño ejército.

Todos callaron rápidamente mientras miraban hacia Tony con atención.

—Todos sabemos qué es lo que hacemos aquí y para qué estamos, si hay alguien que no se sienta capaz, o que simplemente no desee participar, no habrá resentimiento, pueden marchar ahora y volver luego, cuando todo haya pasado —una dramática pausa acompañó esas palabras, pero nadie se movió siquiera un poco —; de acuerdo, la primera observación, nadie, y repito, nadie —Tony le dio una mirada a Ginny —debe morir, no pueden tirar a matar, porque eso nos arruinaría, lo que debemos hacer es atacar, herir, destruir y delatar, pero no matar, eso nos metería en aprietos y no es lo que queremos, somos ciudadanos preocupados por todos los avances de los desviados en nuestra comunidad, por como están poco a poco posicionándose en lugares estratégicos, para poco a poco dominarnos, y eso es algo que no permitiremos —puso mayor énfasis en sus últimas palabras y levantó el puño en señal de reto, al unísono la multitud levantó también su mano y repitió:

"_No lo permitiremos"_

*****

_Sábado 24 de octubre del 2003: _10:00 AM

Harry jadeaba muy suavemente mientras el medimago terminaba de curar el corte que había obtenido gracias a un hechizo en la parte baja de las costillas del lado izquierdo, apenas y escocía un poco pero el dolor aún era bastante notorio.

—Tuviste suerte, no te comprometió ningún órgano —explicaba el hombre pacientemente —, ¿sabías que una de las heridas más mortales es en el abdomen? Uno se puede desangrar por dentro rápidamente.

—No, no lo sabía —mintió para no parecer demasiado ufano delante del hombre, aunque eso se lo habían enseñado en el último semestre en la academia de aurores.

—Sí, debes tener cuidado de que nadie te de allí, pero bueno, tú siempre te has caracterizado por tu buena suerte —sonrió el hombre dándole una última mirada a la ahora rosada cicatriz.

—Así parece —contestó Harry sin mucho ánimo de hablar —, ¿puedo ya irme?

—No, aún no, debes quedarte veinte minutos más descansando antes de volver al Ministerio, para que la poción haga efecto, ya sabes.

—Claro —dijo Harry cerrando los ojos, estaba cansado, pero también ansioso, aún tenía que llenar algo de papeleo y firmar unas cuantas cosas antes de poder volver a casa, y realmente le urgía terminar con eso cuanto antes. Escuchó como el medimago se alejaba y abrió los ojos nuevamente, el hombre había cerrado completamente el blanco biombo a su alrededor; estaba en la sala de emergencia de San Mungo, aunque en realidad y por suerte, como había dicho el hombre, lo suyo no era una gran emergencia.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y trató de relajarse un poco, pero su mente seguía aún dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido, una victoria para los aurores, que habían entrado con todo su poderío al dichoso almacén, creyéndose superiores en número a los delincuentes, pero habían estado equivocados, en realidad iban empatados y pronto se desató una gran ráfaga de hechizos y maldiciones.

Los aurores tenían la orden de atacar a discreción y tenían prohibido lanzar hechizos mortales, pues entre los malos había un auror encubierto, aunque nadie sabía quién podía ser y no era su intención delatarlo en el momento del ataque, para evitar problemas a futuro.

Harry pronto se había encontrado refugiado tras uno de los carruajes, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Dashiell y Chris, y juntos habían podido abrirse paso hacia los delincuentes, como en los viejos tiempos, como en la Academia.

Sin embargo, luego de lo que le habían parecido horas de ataque y de capturar a un par, tanto Chris como él habían salido heridos, Chris con una herida bastante sangrante en la pierna derecha.

Los hechizos cesaron cuando Gutmann, junto a la auror en cubierto pudieron por fin atrapar a los dos cabecillas y luego había sido simplemente recoger a los heridos y detener a los delincuentes. Harry, mientras esperaba a ser atendido, había estado junto a Chris y a la auror en cubierto que había resultado con un brazo dislocado.

En el fondo no se sorprendió de encontrar a aquella mujer allí, era una leyenda, su nombre era Jens Dress, experta en transformaciones, pues era metamorfa y además especialista en trabajar en misiones donde se requería un auror infiltrado. Ella le dijo que conocía a Tonks, que no habían sido grandes amigas pero que sí habían trabajado juntas un par de veces y que era una gran chica, que le había dado mucha pena su temprana partida. Harry entendió porque era tan apreciada y admirada entre los aurores, pues pese a estar con el brazo dislocado parecía soportar muy bien el dolor. Harry había preguntado si es que no quería que le avisaran a alguien sobre que había salido lastimada, para que vinieran a verla o a ayudarla, a lo que la mujer le había respondido que no, que no tenía esposo ni hijos de los cuales cuidar, ni siquiera una mascota, porque de ser así entonces no tendría el tiempo para realizar ese tipo de misiones, por ejemplo esta le había tomado cerca de tres meses fuera de casa.

—Es realmente admirable —había respondido Chris con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos.

—_Es realmente triste —_había pensado Harry, pero no se animó a decirlo en voz alta.

*****

_Sábado 24 de octubre del 2,003: __11:00 AM_

—Deberíamos matarlo —masculló Ginny en la habitación de Lucka, mientras el chico parecía inconsciente, aún amarrado sobre la silla.

—No, no lo haremos, no quiero que por algún motivo alguien asocie su desaparición con nosotros…

—Pero, Tony, existen miles de formas de deshacernos del cuerpo, nadie lo encontrará jamás.

—¿Y no crees que sus amigos lo seguirán buscando? Ya sabes la fama que tiene Potter para resolver situaciones, no necesitamos llamar la atención de esa manera.

Ginny bufó fastidiada.

—¿Entonces?

—Bórrale la memoria, que Caleb te ayude, es experto en eso, puede implantar recuerdos en él, y luego suéltenlo por el callejón Diagon, y no se demoren en volver —ordenó el hombre saliendo ya de la habitación.

*****

Draco era antisocial y no se le daba bien hablar con la gente, pero no tenía mucha alternativa mientras, junto a Matías, repartía volantes en las afueras de una de las cafeterías favoritas de Lucka, explicándole a los muggles que pasaban por allí de que se trataba de un chico que había desaparecido y que era importante encontrarlo, el cielo estaba gris y corría una gran cantidad de aire helado, llevaba ya más de dos horas en eso y sentía los labios y las mejillas congeladas, Matías parecía igual de abatido que él, pues nadie les había dicho que había visto o siquiera conocían a Lucka.

—Espero que los demás hayan tenido más suerte —había mascullado Matías, aunque Draco sabía que lamentablemente no era así, pues ya los hubieran llamado.

—Yo también lo espero —dijo a pesar de todo.

*****

_Sábado 24 de octubre del 2003: __12:00 M. _

Una gota de sudor bajaba por la frente arrugada de Caleb, debido al esfuerzo, mientras Ginny lo miraba concentrada y Lucka se agitaba en su silla suavemente.

Pasó mucho más rato hasta que Caleb se alejó del chico, jadeando.

—Con eso tendrá, no tenemos mucho tiempo de todas maneras.

—Sería más fácil matarlo.

—Lo sería, pero Tony se enfadaría y no queremos que eso pase —le dijo el chico limpiándose con un pañuelo el sudor de la frente y mirando a Ginny de manera preocupada —¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha vuelto…? Ya sabes… ¿a golpear?

—No —respondió rápidamente Ginny, sus encuentros con Caleb habían bajado en continuidad, pero a pesar del tiempo se habían mantenido, ella sabía sinceramente que estaba encariñada con el chico, aunque no enamorada de él, era como un desfogue a los maltratos de Tony, a la prisión en la que le obligaba a vivir, aunque sus desfogues no siempre eran con él le gustaba mucho la forma cariñosa en que la recibía en sus brazos, en que la besaba y curaba sus heridas y golpes.

—Sabes que no lo tienes que aguantar, que no lo vale —susurró Caleb acercándose un poco a ella, solo un poco, no tanto como para que la situación se viera comprometedora, Tony ya tenía sospechas sobre él y no quería acrecentarlas.

—Es complicado, ya te dije —explicó Ginny fríamente, desviando la vista hacia el chico que aún permanecía inconsciente —. Debemos llevarlo antes que despierte.

—Claro… vamos.

*****

El Medimago Sánchez abrió el biombo donde había dejado protegido de miradas indiscretas a Harry Potter y lo vio aún durmiendo plácidamente, decidió cambiar su informe y decir que en lugar de quince minutos el chico necesitaba un par de horas cuanto menos para descansar, después de todo estaba seguro de que merecía ese sueño, los aurores siempre llegaban cansados, además de heridos y no era el primero que dormía más de la cuenta, sabía que sus trabajos eran complicados, y lo comprendía, por eso no le importaba mucho cambiar sus informes por el bienestar de sus pacientes.

*****

_Sábado 24 de octubre del 2003: __1:00 PM _

Lucka se sintió mareado mientras paladeaba un amargo sabor en los labios, jadeó un poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado contra una pared, seguramente era por eso el entumecimiento de los músculos de su espalda y piernas, abrió los ojos poco a poco, el cielo gris anunciaba que tal vez pronto empezaría a llover y el frío sobre su piel se incrementó.

Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de aclarar su mente, los recuerdos parecían pesados, difíciles de llegar, hasta que por fin lo ubicó, había estado en una fiesta, en una gran fiesta con muchos chicos y chicas, bailado con un muchacho de cabello castaño… ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras unas voces se colaban entre los recuerdos, sin ningún sentido.

—_Sabes que no lo tienes que aguantar, que no lo vale —_decía el susurro de un chico.

—_Es complicado, ya te dije —_respondió una mujer.

Lucka trató de ubicar las voces de ambos chicos pero le fue imposible, aunque sabía que ya las había escuchado antes, o eso pensaba al menos.

Pasó un rato más, tratando de ordenar su mente, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ni siquiera la fiesta tenía mucho sentido, menos en lunes, los lunes no podía salir a festejar por allí porque luego llegaba cansado al trabajo, además las discotecas cerraban ese día.

Apoyó las manos en el sucio piso y miró con más atención alrededor, estaba en un callejón pestilente, uno que no recordaba, se puso en pie y sintió la debilidad en sus piernas, sabía que no podría sostenerse mucho así que se apoyó en la pared una vez más antes de buscar entre los bolsillos del abrigo oscuro la varita, en cuanto se hizo de ella desapareció para aparecer en la sala de su casa, rendido se dejó caer sobre la alfombra y cayó en un pesado sueño, no registrando los papeles y cosas revueltas alrededor.

*****

—Ninguna suerte —informó Gael en cuanto entró a la cocina junto a Mikel.

—Nosotros tampoco —comentó Tyrone que estaba sentado junto a Matías y conversaban en susurros.

—¿Draco? —preguntó extrañado Gael no encontrando a su amigo en la cocina.

—Ha ido a las mazmorras, mencionó algo de revisar el hervor de no sé que — explicó Matías encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah… iré a verlo —dijo rápidamente Gael, pero la mano de Mikel lo sujetó.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas solo un momento y te sientas a descansar conmigo?

Gael levantó una ceja sintiendo un pequeño reproche en la voz de su novio, no sería la primera vez que criticaba lo mucho que andaba con Draco, como no tenía deseos de empezar una discusión decidió hacerle caso y sentarse a su lado, después de todo tenía razón, Draco no se debería tardar mucho, sobre todo cuando sabía que los demás ya estaban llegando.

—Mañana salen los avisos —informó Jocelyn entrando en ese momento a la cocina también, junto a Erin y Giles, los tres también lucían cansados.

—Y hace un frío de los mil demonios fuera —aportó Giles, a lo que todos asintieron.

—¿Dónde está Ethan? —preguntó Erin luego de un momento más de silencio.

—Dijo que iría a casa de Lucka una vez más, pero creo que es innecesario, si Lucka hubiera vuelto ya se hubiera puesto en contacto con nosotros, dejamos varias notas en su casa.

—Ojalá y fuera así de fácil, como ir a revisar y descubrir que… —empezó a decir Jocelyn cuando los pasos de alguien corriendo por la sala de estar los alertó, giraron todos a la vez mientras Ethan corría agitado.

—Ya volvió —informó jadeando —; está… está en su casa, durmiendo.

*

—Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Caleb en un susurro, ambos estaban escondidos en un pequeño pasaje oculto cerca de la sala de reuniones.

—No soy una debilucha —protestó Ginny sintiéndose algo fastidiada por haber sido arrastrada hacia ese sitio por Caleb en cuanto habían regresado a la clínica.

—Lo sé —Caleb se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios que Ginny respondió con poco entusiasmo antes de apartarse —. Te quiero —le dijo suavemente.

Ginny lo observó un instante y negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que es complicado, vamos que ya es hora.

Caleb le dio una mirada herida antes de asentir y dejarla salir, inmediatamente él la siguió y juntos entraron hacia la sala donde ya todos estaban listos, con las túnicas blancas y las máscaras negras. Tony les dio una mirada extraña mientras se acercaban hasta él.

—¿Lo dejaron donde les indiqué?

—Sí —contestó rápidamente Ginny mientras se desprendía de su túnica azul y se colocaba la blanca, Caleb hizo lo mismo en el otro extremo del pequeño altillo.

—De acuerdo, es el momento, cada uno con el líder de su grupo y recuerden, no pueden matar a nadie, ni dejar que les vean el rostro.

La gran cantidad de gente asintió y pronto empezaron a moverse por el salón, Ginny buscó a los que llevaría a la fábrica de pociones mientras Tony se sentaba cómodamente en la silla de respaldo alto del centro, observando todo el espectáculo, él no iría, por supuesto, porque la misión de un líder era ordenar, no pelear, esa era la explicación que le había dado a Ginny, aunque ella estaba casi segura que no se trataba de otra cosa más que de cobardía.

*

—¿Durmiendo? —repitió Mikel poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, pero se le ve pálido y hasta algo más delgado, no lo sé, estaba sobre la alfombra de la sala, aún con el abrigo y todo, lo he levitado hasta la cama y ha mascullado algo que no entendí antes de volverse a dormir —explicó a la correría Ethan.

—Seguramente sí le ha pasado algo —razonó Tyrone, Matías y Giles asintieron casi a la vez.

—Cierto, no puede desaparecer tantos días y luego solo dormir, no es un comportamiento normal en él —apoyó Jocelyn.

—Vamos a verlo entonces —dijo Mikel —es una suerte que hayamos activado el poder aparecer por chimenea a su casa también hace unos días, así no demoraremos tanto.

—Menos mal —suspiró Ethan, a quién no se le daba bien eso de aparecer y agradeciendo la idea de Draco para poder transportarse más rápido.

—Espera —dijo Gael cuando ya todos comenzaban a moverse —, iré a decirle a Draco y a traer pociones, seguramente necesitará algunas.

—Podemos llevarlo a San Mungo —opinó Matías, pero Mikel negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba ir a San Mungo por la forma en que todos los otros medimagos y enfermeras lo miraban.

—Ve por las pociones y alcánzanos en la casa de Lucka, si es que no lo podemos tratar lo trasladaremos a San Mungo.

—Yo te ayudo —dijo Jocelyn hacia Gael.

Finalmente Gael, Lucka, Jocelyn, Erin y Tyrone se quedaron para ir a buscar a Draco y las pociones mientras los demás partían a prisas hacia la casa de su amigo.

*

Draco levantó la vista hacia el techo, algo extrañado, sintiendo los pasos y las entradas y salidas por la red flú, seguramente algo estaba pasando, agitó la varita un poco más y bajó la intensidad de la llama de la hornilla donde trabajaba, para poder ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Escuchó los pasos rápidos bajando por las escaleras y se apresuró a alcanzarlos, Gael venía adelante con Jocelyn, parecían preocupados.

—Lucka ha vuelto está en su casa —dijo rápidamente Gael.

Draco iba a preguntar de qué estaba hablando, no creyendo que Lucka apareciera así como así de pronto, pero no tuvo tiempo, el sonido de una gran explosión en el piso superior los hizo saltar a todos.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios y demás, me encanta leerlos… XD ya saben, me alegran el día de esa manera.

Un beso y nos leemos prontito…

Zafy


	42. L4 C42: EL ATAQUE DE LA MACH

Hola a todos… hoy tenemos un capítulo, no tan largo como el anterior pero si algo largo…

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**CUARTO LIBRO: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES:**

**CAPÍTULO 42: EL ATAQUE DE LA MACH **

**

* * *

  
**

"La prueba del valiente está en saber sobrellevar cualquier derrota, sea la que fuere, sin perder el ánimo."

Yongersoli

* * *

Londres, sábado 24 de octubre del 2003

Ginny iba junto con cinco personas más, los reconocía únicamente por su estatura y su forma de moverse, porque la máscara, de acuerdo a lo planeado, no delataba ni uno solo de sus rasgos; la capucha les ocultaba el cabello a la perfección y confiaba en el hechizo que habían hecho para que nadie pudiera reconocer su voz durante el ataque.

Se plantaron silenciosamente en la puerta trasera del número doce de Grimmauld Place, para ser un sábado en la tarde la calle lucía desierta, supusieron que se debía al frío excesivo que había comenzado a hacer. Ginny, luego de revisar que no hubiera nadie cerca, hizo un ligero asentimiento y uno de los magos que la acompañaban, Bernd Wobkee, se encargó de agitar la varita para crear un campo insonoro hacia el exterior, tras una segunda alerta de la chica todos tomaron sus posiciones, listos para el ataque mientras ella apuntaba con su varita hacia la vieja y descuidada reja:

—_Blandimentum _—susurró casi con temor, luego de un instante la reja se iluminó suavemente y chirrió, abriéndose.

Ginny sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras empezaba a entrar, junto a los otros, al lugar, llegaron primero a un patio interno, lleno de tumbas y con el jardín descuidado, parecía que nadie tenía tanto tiempo como para cuidarlo como realmente se merecía, y era una pena, era una casa muy grande como para no sacarle provecho.

Tras unos minutos más pudieron entrar a la casa, ésta había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que ella había estado allí, muchos años atrás; ni siquiera en ese entonces la había recorrido a conciencia y, efectivamente, cada una de las referencias que le habían dado tanto Noah como Lucka eran correctas, todo se encontraba tal como le habían indicado.

Con pasos rápidos y sin perder tiempo guió al grupo por el interior de la casa, hacia las mazmorras, sentía los pasos apresurados del profesor Garfunkel, que estaba ansioso por ponerle una mano encima a quien había dejado por los suelos su reputación, a un costado y ella instintivamente abrió y cerró con fuerza la mano en la que cargaba la varita.

Justin Cassavetes y Kenny Henrichsen, dos hombres mayores ya y que formaban parte del grupo también, se encargaron de levantar los hechizos anti aparición y de silencio, aunque no se dieron cuenta de que en verdad los hechizos que estaban poniendo no podrían funcionar por las protecciones que Harry había puesto a la casa.

Llegaron a la escaleras principales, pero no subieron al segundo piso, caminaron de largo, hasta que finalmente pudieron ubicar el cuadro con los caballos que relinchaban, corriendo por un frondoso bosque, tal como les había dicho Lucka esa era la entrada a las mazmorras. Ginny alzó la mano e indicó que aguardaran, todos se quedaron expectantes mientras ella levantaba la varita y gritaba:

—¡Bombarda!

La pared cayendo levantó una gran cantidad de polvo que, gracias a las máscaras que usaban, no les afectó en nada, y rápidamente pudieron entrar, bajando por las escaleras de piedra y lanzando hechizos de ataque hacia un enemigo invisible y aparentemente nulo, hasta que por fin pudieron ver la sala enorme donde Draco Malfoy junto con cuatro chicos más ya los esperaban con las varitas en alto, aunque se podía leer el pánico en sus miradas. Ginny sonrió, sería fácil.

*

La clínica privada donde Mikel trabajaba quedaba en Bristol, en el centro mismo de la ciudad, una clínica camuflada como un viejo y cerrado taller mecánico. Era algo costosa y ostentosa, servía básicamente para los magos y brujas que no querían hacer las largas colas que a veces se formaban en San Mungo o que querían llevar el tratamiento de su enfermedad con mucha discreción; frente a ella esa tarde apareció un grupo de seis magos, encapuchados con túnicas blancas y máscaras negras, agitando las varitas y destruyendo el lugar, volando paredes y volcando escritorios, incendiando camas y todo lo que fuera posible, es decir, dejando el lugar casi en la ruina total.

Caleb apuntó a su propia garganta y susurró:

—Sonorus —sintió el efecto del hechizo sobre su garganta y luego, mientras sus demás compañeros seguían atemorizando a los pacientes y personal médico, empezó a gritar:

—Esto es por darle empleo a un desviado homosexual, por permitir que trate gente que puede salir lastimada por sus conducta inadecuada.

—¡Basta! —gritó un hombre anciano, Caleb sabía que era el dueño del lugar —, por lo que más quieran, basta, lastimarán a los pacientes.

—Más los lastiman ustedes permitiendo a Mikel Hayman tratarlos, es un desviado y debe estar siendo sometido a tratamiento, no impartiéndolos.

El ataque duró lo que pareció una eternidad para el medimago Oberwetter, el jefe y dueño del lugar, mientras miraba como todo por lo que había trabajado durante años era consumido por las llamas y a sus pacientes aterrorizados esconderse bajo las camas o tras los muebles.

El grupo de ataque se marchó unos minutos antes de que el departamento de aurores, avisado por las alarmas del lugar, hiciera su aparición. Oberwetter permaneció pese a eso encogido en una esquina, sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado y como en menos de una hora todo se había arruinado de esa manera.

*

Mikel murmuró un par de hechizos más y asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo está deshidratado, y algo desnutrido, como si no hubiera comido lo suficiente en días, luego de eso tiene algunos golpes y rasguños, pero no está herido ni enfermo… solo cansado —explicó hacia Ethan, que permanecía completamente rígido a un lado de la cama mirando a Lucka dormir a pesar de todo el alboroto.

—¿Golpes y rasguños? Mikel tú crees que… ya sabes, que le haya pasado algo malo… —Ethan no sabía como preguntar aquello y agradeció que Mikel, por la mirada que le dio, lo hubiera entendido.

—No sabría decirte, es algo que él debería poder responder…

—¿Tú crees que…? —preguntó a medias Matías mirando ahora mucho más preocupado a Lucka.

—No puedo hacer eso, no sin su autorización —se negó Mikel.

—Pero… si le ha pasado algo y él no quiere hablar…

—Será una cuestión suya, además no está seriamente lastimado, aunque… —Mikel levantó una de las muñecas de Lucka, mirando la fina línea rosa en todo el contorno, Ethan lo imitó inmediatamente levantando la otra muñeca.

—Ha estado atado —resolvió con voz molesta Ethan.

—Tal vez… —Mikel miró a Lucka y luego a Ethan y lo preocupado de su rostro, Lucka no era de los que jugaba rudo a la hora del sexo, y el que tuviera esas marcas, que aparentemente habían sido tratado de ser borradas, le daban mala espina.

—Por favor —pidió Ethan en un susurro —, no le diremos que lo hemos hecho y si no ha pasado nada pues estaremos aliviados y si sí entonces podremos ayudarlo, encaminarlo a que nos lo cuente y...

Mikel dudó un tiempo más y finalmente asintió aunque algo inseguro, no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de pruebas, aunque había tenido que hacerlas varias veces en San Mungo y en la clínica en la que trabajaba.

—De acuerdo —se rindió finalmente —; pero deben salir y prometer que no mencionaran nada al respecto.

—Gracias —dijo Ethan mientras Matías y Giles ya salían en silencio.

—En cuanto llegue Gael dile que me avise, tal vez necesitemos un par de pociones luego —pidió Mikel, pensando en que su novio y los demás se estaban tardando demasiado.

—Claro.

*

—Así que tú eres el grandioso fabricante de pociones —dijo la voz distorsionada de lo que sin duda era un mago ya mayor, Draco apretaba fuerte la varita entre sus dedos, esperando porque los otros atacaran, a un lado Jocelyn y Erin respiraban agitadamente, también con las varitas en la mano y al otro Gael y Tyrone hacían lo mismo.

—Lárguense de mi casa —replicó Draco obviando el comentario del hombre.

—Esta no es tu casa, es la de Harry Potter y es obvio que el intruso aquí eres tú —acusó esta vez la voz de una mujer.

—¡Lárguense! —bramó Jocelyn dando un paso al frente mientras Erin la sujetaba de la túnica.

—¡Desviados! —gritó otra de las voces y entonces el infierno se desató.

Draco vio como los rayos rojos empezaron a volar sobre ellos mientras se lanzaban, cada uno para el lado que podía, tratando de cubrirse. Ninguno de ellos tenía experiencia suficiente en defensa, Draco ni siquiera podía hacer muchos de los hechizos útiles para ese caso, se agazapó detrás de una de las mesas de trabajo mientras un rayo azul le pasaba muy cerca, pudo escuchar un chillido de Jocelyn al otro lado del laboratorio y arriesgándose a todo se levantó para verla rodeada por un por de hombres mientras Erin luchaba cerca de ella contra la mujer, trató de ubicar a Gael o Tyrone en medio del desorden pero no los pudo ver; se tiró nuevamente al suelo cuando otro rayo, lanzado por aquella mujer que ya se había logrado libar de Erin, volaba hacia él.

—¿Acaso es lo único que sabes hacer, Malfoy? —escupió la mujer acercándose a su escondite mientras que con su varita comenzaba a hacer estallar los bancos y las mesas a alrededor, el olor a humo, a madera quemándose, inundó la habitación, podía escuchar los frascos de pociones estallando en un continuó sonido de vidrios quebrados.

—¡Idiotas! —gritó rodando hacia un lado, escapando de las llamas y muebles que caían por todos lados —, son pociones, pueden estallar todo el lugar.

—No te las des de listillo, fabricante de cuarta —dijo la voz del hombre que lo había insultado primero, apareciendo de improviso a uno de los lados, Draco no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar esta vez y, antes de estar listo, un puntapié le dio en el pecho, haciéndolo rodar y quitándole el aire. Trató de levantarse pero un nuevo golpe, esta vez una pisada sobre su costado lo hizo gritar.

—Basta, suéltenla —gritó la voz de Erin con su acento francés más notorio que nunca, Draco trató de mirar hacia donde los gritos venían, tuvo a penas una mirada de muebles rotos y cajas caídas antes de sentir un par de manos levantándolo en alto, pudo ver la máscara oscura más de cerca, aquella máscara que no mostraba nada, ni siquiera un rastro del rostro que ocultaba.

—Dejen a mis amigos, si me quieren, bien… pero déjenlos —jadeó tratando de defenderse, pero fue estrellado contra una pared como respuesta.

—Tyrone, cuidado —escuchó el grito de Gael a lo lejos mientras su cabeza daba nuevamente contra la pared.

—Déjamelo a mi —dijo la voz de la mujer apuntándolo con su varita.

—Basta… —jadeó escupiendo algo de sangre al hablar mientras era lanzado hacia el piso una vez más, podía sentir la desesperación, escuchar los gritos de sus amigos y de los otros hombres, los insultos, los reproches, mientras colocaba las manos en el piso y trataba de ponerse en pie, pero un puntapié más, esta vez en el abdomen, lo hizo caer nuevamente.

—Dijiste que podía encargarme de él —reprochó el hombre que lo había golpeado.

—Sí, y ya lo hiciste, ahora me encargaré de que no nos moleste más —comentó la mujer con un tono, hasta cierto punto, amargado, Draco giró el rostro justo a tiempo para ver la varita apuntándolo a poca distancia del rostro y escuchar las palabras —Avada…

—¡No! —gritó el hombre saltando sobre la mujer y desviando su brazo derecho.

—… Kedavra —completó la mujer, pero el rayo verde salió disparado hacia uno de los rincones, lejos de Draco.

—¡No! —se oyó el grito desgarrador de Gael y Draco aprovechó la confusión para arrastrarse hacia una pila de madera que ya empezaba a arder.

—¡Jocelyn! —gritó está vez Erin mientras el alboroto parecía ir en aumento; Draco sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho.

—Tony dijo sin muertes —gritó uno de los magos atacantes y el corazón de Draco se disparó; se puso de pie de un salto, sin importarle que lo pudieran golpear nuevamente.

—Vámonos —apuró otro de ellos —; termina de quemar todo y vamos, los aurores vendrán en cualquier momento.

—¡Incendio! —gritó la mujer, pero Draco ya no la veía, ni siquiera veía lo que pasaba alrededor, su mirada estaba fija en una esquina, en una sucia y oscura esquina donde, rodeado de cajas rotas, un cuerpo había caído, parecía roto, con las piernas en una extraña posición y el cabello cubriéndole todo el rostro, pese al cercano calor que provocaba las llamas sintió algo muy frío recorrerle el cuerpo mientras los magos que los habían atacado comenzaban a correr hacia las escaleras.

*

Harry abrió los ojos asustado, como si hubiera tenido una horrible y espantosa pesadilla, solo que no podía recordar cual, miró hacia su reloj, eran más de las dos de la tarde, se había quedado dormido, una opresión, un mal presentimiento, lo inundó mientras se ponía a prisa las botas y jalaba la capa de la silla para salir.

—Ah, veo que has despertado —dijo el medimago cruzándose con él por el pasillo —, te dejamos dormir más, parecías cansado, no te preocupes que lo he puesto en tu informe, que necesitabas descansar.

—Gracias… ¿nadie me vino a buscar?

—Sí, una chica de tu grupo, dejó dicho que aparecieras en el Ministerio para firmar en cuanto despertaras.

Harry asintió y empezó a correr hacia las chimeneas de transporte interno de San Mungo, algo no andaba bien, pero no podía decir qué, solo tenía esa horrible sensación en el pecho.

*

Draco y Gael se quedaron completamente quietos, uno a cada lado de lo que había sido la fábrica de pociones, mirando hacia el mismo punto, hacia donde Erin había corrido un instante antes, hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Jocelyn.

La chica lloraba y la llamaba entre lágrimas, pero Draco tenía mucha experiencia viendo gente muerta como para saber que no lograría hacerla reaccionar.

—Hay… hay que salir —jadeó de pronto Gael mientras las llamas de pequeños incendios iban incrementándose —…Debemos sacarlas y tratar de… de apagar…

Draco asintió, mirando por primera vez a su amigo, tenía el labio partido y un ojo empezando a hincharse, un par de arañones en una de las mejillas y estaba completamente despeinado.

—¿Tyrone? —preguntó con voz que no parecía suya.

—Aquí, está inconsciente también… —contestó Gael en un susurro.

Gael pudo sacar a Tyrone de debajo de un par de cajas y empezó a levitar su cuerpo mientras Draco caminaba hasta Erin y le ponía una mano en el hombro, pero ella no parecía percatarse de nada, aferrada al cuerpo de Jocelyn y llorando, llamándola una y otra vez.

—Debemos salir —dijo Draco jalándola con más fuerza —, la llevaremos… debemos llevarla…

—No… Jocelyn —lloró más fuerte aún Erin, abrazando el cuerpo de la chica.

—Erin… yo…

Draco no terminó de hablar pues en ese momento cuatro aurores, o eso parecían por el escudo en sus túnicas, aparecieron por la puerta, con las varitas en alto.

—Aurores del Ministerio mágico Inglés, quédense quietos —gritó la voz de un hombre.

*

—¡Ya era hora, maldita sea! —gritó su jefe en cuanto Harry cruzó las puertas de la oficina, todo parecía un completo caos, aurores saliendo disparados con escobas en mano o con la varita al ristre por el pasillo.

—¿Qué…?

—El mundo se ha vuelto loco, doce ataques, en una sola hora, ¡doce ataques! —explicó el hombre mientras se ponía en pie con algo de dificultad, él también había recibido un par de hechizos.

—Ataques —repitió Harry, la opresión en su pecho creció pensando en Draco y en que estaba solo en casa.

—No nos damos abasto, están llamando a todos, hay que moverse —apuró el hombre indicándole para salir, en ese momento Stefanie entró corriendo.

—Potter… fui a San Mungo y me dijeron que estabas aquí…

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Tu casa es el número doce de Grimmauld Place, verdad? Sale en los archivos…

—Sí… ¿Qué pasó? ¿La atacaron?

—Ajá… pero tienen detenidos a unos allí, unos que dicen que… —Stefanie negó con la cabeza, como si el solo decirlo fuera ridículo —. Tienen a Malfoy y otros tantos, hay un muerto, pero él dice que vive allí.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Harry corriendo y empujando a Stefanie.

Escuchó a lo lejos a su jefe llamándolo e instándolo a obedecer, pero lo ignoró por completo mientras corría para llegar a la primera sala de aparición.

*

Ethan paseaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña sala, Giles y Matías se habían quedado sentados muy quietos en uno de los sofás, simplemente esperando lo que les pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un preocupado Mikel salió.

—¿Y?

—Tranquilo, no le ha pasado nada de eso —lo calmó Mikel al instante, los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio —. Pero lo han torturado.

—¿Cómo? —jadeó Ethan mirando hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación.

—No había signos de ataques… de ese tipo, sin embargo me pareció raro lo de las muñecas, tiene las mismas marcas en los tobillos y en las piernas, así que hice un par de exámenes más y descubrí curaciones de huesos rotos recientes… lo han cruciado, repetidas veces.

—Pero… eso es imposible… ¿Por qué le harían eso? —preguntó espantado Giles.

—No lo sé… pero —Mikel miró alrededor —¿Gael? —preguntó percatándose de la ausencia de su novio.

—No han llegado —respondió Matías mirando hacia la chimenea, empezando a preocuparse también.

—Ya ha pasado más de una hora —reclamó Mikel mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea, pero en cuanto dijo la dirección de Harry la chimenea lo lanzó de vuelta al departamento de Lucka.

—¿Está cerrada? —preguntó Giles poniéndose en pie —¿Por qué está cerrada?

—No lo sé —bufó Mikel mientras tomaba un poco de polvos flú y metía la cabeza para tratar de hablar con alguien al otro lado, en cuanto terminó de dar la dirección no pudo ver la sala de la casa, sino un muro gris y horrible.

—¿Y? —preguntó Matías ansioso.

—No contesta el móvil, ni él ni Draco —informó Ethan, que había estado marcando mientras Mikel trataba de ingresar a la casa.

Mikel negó con la cabeza y sin decir más nada trató de aparecerse en un callejón cercano a la casa de Harry y Draco, pero tampoco hubo resultados.

—¿Tú crees que…? —preguntó Giles en un susurro. Mikel no respondió, se sacó la túnica al vuelo mientras empezaba a correr hacia la salida.

*

Draco estaba sentado en el sofá, a su lado estaba Erin, sollozando en silencio, él le había tomado una mano, tratando de consolarla silenciosamente, al otro lado de la chica estaba Gael, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de ella y completamente quieto, ninguno hablaba mientras dos aurores, con mirada fiera, los apuntaban directamente, como si es que a ellos se les pudiera ocurrir escapar.

—El incendio está controlado, ya trasladamos el cuerpo de la chica a la morgue —dijo una mujer saliendo de las mazmorras, ninguno de los tres se movió, permanecieron quietos, mirando hacia el espacio vacío entre los dos aurores.

—¿Confirmaron ya la dirección? —preguntó uno de los aurores que los apuntaba.

—Ya les he dicho que vivo aquí y que los atacados hemos sido nosotros —se quejó Draco, pero fue nuevamente ignorado por los dos aurores, escuchó los sollozos de Erin incrementarse y apretó los labios tratando de controlar sus propios deseos de llorar.

—Es sábado en la tarde, archivos y patentes no trabaja hoy así que hay que esperar que localicen a uno de ellos —explicó la voz de otro auror desde la esquina opuesta, mientras miraba todo con fascinación.

—Meterse en la casa de Potter, si que te crees mucho, Malfoy —habló el otro auror que los custodiaba, pero Draco lo ignoró, no demostró siquiera que lo había escuchado —. Te estoy hablando, mortífago —siguió el hombre acercándose más a ellos, sintió el cuerpo de Erin tensarse junto a él —¡Oh qué!, de nuevo te sientes tan importante como para no escucharnos… te diré que esta vez has pasado todos los límites, seguramente te encerraran en una celda oscura para que…

—Basta, Sebastian —reprendió Harry con voz dura, apareciendo por una de las puertas de los lados, el auror que había estado molestando a Draco se tensó y giró rápidamente, pero Harry no lo miraba a él, miraba a Draco, con preocupación y temor.

—Harry —suspiró Draco aliviado, no porque lo sacara del embrollo en que estaba metido, sino de poder verlo, tenerlo cerca, de alguna manera su sola presencia era reconfortante.

—¡Potter! —dijo el chico pareciendo más tenso aún y alejándose unos pasos de ellos, todos los demás aurores que pululaban cerca se detuvieron a mirar la escena.

—Déjalos en paz y deja de insultar a Draco —Harry caminó hacia ellos con pasos rápidos, mirando sus rostros desencajados, los llantos de Erin…

—Este mortífago dice que vive aquí —se burló Sebastian Leighton a pesar de todo.

—No le digas mortífago, que no lo es, y claro que vive aquí.

El silencio se hizo cortante, todos parecían en tensión mientras Harry llegaba hasta donde estaban los tres chicos y se arrodillaba delante de Draco.

—¿Estás bien?

Draco no pudo hablar, tenía deseos de abrazarse a Harry y entregarse al dolor que significaba la perdida de Jocelyn, de decirle como casi lo habían matado a él, como los habían atacado, pero no podía delante de toda esa gente, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—¿No crees que es mucha amabilidad para un inquilino, Potter? —dijo la voz de su jefe, Harry no había notado siquiera su presencia —. Aléjate del detenido.

—No es un detenido, jefe, él vive aquí y ellos son mis amigos, no tienen derecho a detenerlos —Harry posó sus manos sobre la de Draco y la apretó suavemente, ignorando a su jefe, nada era tan importante como Draco en ese momento —Draco…

—Potter —llamó nuevamente su jefe, interrumpiéndolo, Draco giró a verlo, era tal como Harry se lo había descrito, aunque parecía un poco más amargado —¿Se puede saber en calidad de qué vive aquí este hombre?

—Eso que importa— respondió Draco buscando su voz en medio de todo el dolor y la perplejidad que lo rodeaba —; nos han atacado, mataron a una amiga nuestra, ¿no deberían estar buscando a loa asesinos en lugar de estar aquí dando lata?

—No hablaba con usted, señor Malfoy —replicó Gutmann, Draco sintió las manos de Harry apretarse un poco más sobre la suya y se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba enfureciéndose —; hasta donde sé no tenemos pruebas de que esa mujer haya sido su amiga, pudo ser una víctima más de sus delitos.

—Claro que era mi amiga —gritó Draco no conteniéndose —, no se atreva siquiera a insinuar que nosotros… que yo…

—Jefe, basta —interrumpió Harry poniéndose en pie y soltando a Draco, su mirada era desafiante.

—Nada de basta, Potter, acoges a ex mortífagos sin avisar ni decir nada, y en una situación por demás extraña tu casa es atacada y encontramos el cadáver de una mujer, es obvio que nos debes muchas explicaciones.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero en ese momento apareció Mikel, jadeando como si hubiera tenido que correr una gran distancia para llegar y empujando a los aurores que se ponían en su camino.

—¡Que me dejen pasar he dicho! —bramó.

Todos voltearon a verlo.

—¿Otro amigo, Potter? —preguntó Sebastian medio burlón, pensando en lo guardado que se tenía Potter la amistad con ese mortífago que además se rumoreaba era gay… ¿acaso sería qué…?

—¡Déjenlo pasar, por todos los demonios! —gritó Harry, ya un poco harto de todo el jaleo que se estaba armando —¿Qué acaso lo único que hacen es molestar a la gente incorrecta?

Mikel miró preocupado todo el lugar hasta que ubicó a Gael, que permanecía con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Erin, que no había parado de sollozar; tenía el rostro golpeado y sucio; y el claro indicativo de que había estado llorando.

—Gael… demonios, Gael —masculló empujando a Harry también y arrodillándose delante de su novio, Harry vio las miradas impactadas de todos cuando Mikel lo jaló y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de darle un beso en la frente.

—Mikel… no tienes idea… fue… Jocelyn… —jadeó Gael comenzando a sollozar nuevamente.

—Shh… calma… ¿estás bien? ¿Tú lo estás? —dijo observando con detenimiento su rostro lastimado y la túnica rota.

—Mierda, Potter, más te vale que empieces a explicar qué haces rodeado de toda está gente —exigió su jefe furioso mientras avanzaba hacia él, Harry le dio una mirada más a Draco, que negó con la cabeza.

—No, Harry…. — apenas dijo Draco, sabía, por la mirada de Harry, que éste iba a decirles todo, y eso sería la ruina para su carrera de auror.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es mi vida privada.

—Oh, demonios, Potter no me digas que…

—¿Y que si sí? —preguntó hacia Sebastian que era el que había dicho aquello con voz burlona.

—Harry —reprendió Draco nuevamente —, por favor, no…

—¿Saben qué? Esto me está cansando, mi casa ha sido atacada, mi pareja ha sido lastimada y una amiga nuestra asesinada, no tienen porque estar aquí preguntando cosas que no les interesa, tendrían que estar buscando culpables, no cotilleo —declaró Harry con voz de mando; Draco se encogió en su lugar, mirando hacia la expresión desencajada del jefe y luego hacia los demás aurores, un par se habían quedado con la boca abierta de manera que, en otra situación, hasta hubiera resultado chistosa.

—Señor —llamó otro auror entrando por una de las puertas en ese momento —, tenemos los informes, no lo va creer, Malfoy de verdad vive aquí y tiene registrada la fábrica a su… —se detuvo cuando vio la expresión del jefe y de los demás, sus ojos llegaron hasta Harry, que arqueaba una ceja, interrogantemente.

—Déjalo, Lewis, ya nos hemos enterado —dijo el hombre antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida —; recojan todas las pruebas que tengan del ataque y suelten a esos tres —ordenó, claramente disconforme por tener que dejarlos ir —. Y Potter, te espero dentro de una hora en mi oficina.

El silencio duró un instante más luego de que el jefe desapareciera y de pronto todos se pusieron a trabajar presurosos, murmurando cosas.

—Ya decía yo que algo raro tenías —comentó Sebastian pasando a un lado suyo y con voz petulante —. Maricón.

Harry alargó una mano y lo sostuvo de la túnica para luego girarlo tan rápido que Draco apenas registró el movimiento, un instante después el puño de Harry se estrellaba contra la boca de Sebastian y lo hacía volar varios metros hacia atrás.

—Maricón, sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no te puedo poner en tu lugar, así que cuida esa boca tuya si es que quieres volver a usarla.

Eso pareció poner punto final, no solo a las burlas de Sebastian, que estaba en el piso, con las mejillas sonrojadas y apretándose el labio con una mano, sino también de todos los demás aurores, que inmediatamente se movieron en silencio, por el rededor de la casa.

—Harry… no tenías que…

—Draco… —interrumpió Harry arrodillándose delante de él nuevamente, estudiando los golpes y cortadas —. Lo siento… ¿En verdad estás bien? Podemos llevarte a un medimago o…

—Yo estoy bien —contestó Draco mientras tomaba nuevamente las manos de Erin y suspiraba pesadamente —. Erin, vamos arriba a que descanses.

—No —dijo ella en medio de sollozos —. No me pidas eso… sabes que no podré… yo… ella…

—Sh… —la consoló Gael soltándose de Mikel y acercándose a la chica, intercambio una mirada con Draco y ambos a la vez se pusieron en pie, jalando a Erin con ellos —. Tranquila… descansar te hará bien —le susurró.

—Harry, necesito… en la cocina, si es que no le han hecho nada, está un frasco con etiqueta verde, tráenoslo, recostaremos a Erin arriba…

Harry asintió preocupado mientras veía a Draco y Gael alejarse con Erin a pequeños pasos, pasando entre los aurores que les dejaban el camino libre, para subir por las escaleras.

Sintió la mano de Mikel sobre el hombro y se giró para verlo, se veía agotado, y angustiado.

—¿Jocelyn? —preguntó Mikel, no necesitaba más preguntas.

—Sí… pero no sé que ha pasado, yo llegué recién, en la oficina hablaron de ataques… doce en total.

Mikel lo soltó y se frotó los ojos con rabia.

—Doce… mierda, Harry. No sabes todo lo que han sido estos días y cuando por fin recuperamos a uno pasa esto…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos por esa poción para Erin que seguro que la necesita… luego debemos hablar.

*****

Ginny sintió la fuerza con que Tony tiraba de ella hacia la oficina, mientras el grupo al completo se quedaba de pie en medio de la sala de reuniones, asombrados y asustados por la reacción de su líder.

—¡Maldita estúpida! —rugió Tony lanzándola hacia el interior de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras él —. Solo te pedí una cosa, una sola, y no la pudiste cumplir.

—Fue sin querer… él me sacó de quicio y…

—¡Calla! —gritó acercándose peligrosamente a ella —. Te debería botar de aquí, lanzar a la calle a que te las arregles sola, después de esto… ¿Cómo demonios se supone que tendremos credibilidad si se enteran que somos asesinos?

—No es la primera que asesinamos —replicó Ginny a pesar del temor.

—Pero antes no nos podían relacionar, ahora lo harán, será más fácil que nos asocien con esa muerte.

—Solo era una desviada más, nadie dirá mucho.

—¿Cómo crees que me enteré? La noticia ya está en la radio, ¡por todos los demonios!

—Yo… nadie tiene que saber que fui yo… que fue la organización…

—¡Idiota! —gritó Tony dándole una bofetada —. De ahora en adelante permanecerás encerrada, hasta que aprendas a controlarte —dijo antes de salir de la oficina dando un portazo.

*****

Hermione se había quedado trabajando esa tarde, estaba fuera de su horario normal, y no que le pagaran horas extras, pero así era ella, tenía que terminar varias cosas y no quería dejarlo para el lunes; Marilyn, una asistente legal que recién hacía sus prácticas, entró con dos vasos de café y una gran sonrisa.

—Todos los aurores están afuera, corriendo por los pasillos… —contó mientras le entregaba un vaso de café caliente a Hermione.

—No me digas ¿otro ejercicio? —masculló Hermione mientras seguía escribiendo sin prestarle demasiada atención; por lo general Marilyn era demasiado habladora para su gusto, pero era bastante inteligente y trabajadora también así que trataba de no ponerle mala cara cuando empezaba con sus charlas sin sentido.

—Sí, ya sabes como me gusta el chico nuevo, el del cabello azul que han puesto en la cafetería del segundo piso… que es precisamente donde van los aurores —Hermione asintió distraídamente, dándole un sorbo a su café caliente, aquello se sintió realmente agradable —, y él me dijo que todos los aurores estaban como locos, que habían recibido alertas y que al parecer no se trataba de un ejercicio, por el pasillo pude ver a muchos de ellos corre hacia todos lados… —Marilyn soltó un gritito —¡Y vi a Harry Potter! ¿Puedes creerlo? Estaba corriendo hacia el otro lado del pasillo ¡Con lo guapo que es! —Marilyn se dejó caer en la silla con aire dramático y suspiró, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pensando _"Oh, aquí viene otra charla sobre Harry" _

—Pues seguro debe haber pasado algo muy malo —dijo tratando de desviar la conversación.

—Sí… algo de ataques, no sé, el chico guapo de la cafetería me dijo que prendiera la radio para enterarme, es increíble que trabajando en el mismo edificio que ellos tengamos que prender la radio para enterarnos de qué es lo que está pasando.

—¿Ataques? Nunca hay ataques ya…

—Estoy segura de que si tú quisieras podrías preguntarle a Harry Potter, de pasada que le dices que venga a visitarte aquí…

—No, él está muy ocupado para eso, además que ya te dije, no le gusta que lo anden acosando. Tiene derecho a estar en paz.

—Pobre —suspiró Marilyn —, ahora entiendo porqué no tiene novia… quién podría salir con él si la prensa y todos están siempre al pendiente… Aunque él definitivamente vale la pena el ser acosada y fotografiada…

Hermione no comentó nada en respuesta, preguntándose si es que Harry aún seguiría con Malfoy y sobre todo si es que sería feliz; últimamente le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto, se habían apartado tanto, se habían cerrado ante la posibilidad de que Harry tuviera razón, ante la idea de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, Malfoy no fuera tan mala influencia para él, y el darse cuenta de esas cosas era algo que le pesaba cada día más; y ella sabía que Ron también pensaba igual, aunque no lo comentara en voz alta.

Sabían de él por lo que la Señora Weasley o Andrómeda les decían, y por supuesto ellos trataban de parecer enterados del asunto, porque pese a todo Harry no le había dicho a nadie que habían peleado y que no se hablaban más, y ellos tampoco, sería exponerse demasiado ante los demás y eso, el que cuestionaran las razones de su pelea, era algo a lo que no estaban dispuestos.

—¡Chicas! —saludó entrando Edmund, un chico de contabilidad que trabajaba en el mismo piso que ellas y que siempre andaba afanando a Marilyn, parecía realmente emocionado —. En la cafetería han puesto la radio, han atacado la casa de Harry Potter y no saben qué es lo que han encontrado.

Hermione se puso en pie tan rápido que volcó su vaso de café sobre el trabajo que estaba haciendo, pero aquello no le importó mucho y rápidamente salió hacia la puerta.

—¿La casa de Harry, dices? ¿Estás seguro de que se trata de su casa? ¿Qué han encontrado? ¿Hay algún herido?

—Pues… —el chico la miró extrañado antes de negar con la cabeza —. Hablan de un muerto y de ex mortífagos pero…

—¡Demonios! —replicó Hermione saliendo al pasillo, pudo ver a varios trabajadores caminando en dirección a la cafetería, pero ella no siguió por ese camino, sino por el opuesto, hacia la salida.

*****

Ron caminaba entre los diversos estantes de la tienda, al ser sábado en la tarde ésta estaba muy concurrida, y verificaba que nadie se llevara nada sin pagar mientras George ayudaba a las dos chicas en caja para cobrar a los clientes, fue entonces que escuchó el sonido de murciélagos volando, aquel era el sonido que tenían para la puerta esa semana, pensó en que deberían cambiarlo ya pues ese ruido estaba sacándolo de quicio de tanto que lo había escuchado, aprovecharía que George tendría que viajar a Rumania en dos días para hacerlo.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione desde la puerta, Ron se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies para sobresalir de entre los anaqueles y levantó una mano indicándole a su novia su posición, conforme la vio llegar, agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, supo que algo malo había pasado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó dándole el alcance en medio camino —¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, es Harry —informó ella respirando con dificultad, por medidas de seguridad Ron y George tenían cerrada la chimenea de acceso al lugar y al departamento en las horas de atención así que había tenido que recorrer todo el callejón para llegar hasta la tienda.

—¿Harry? ¿Le han herido? —aunque no se hablaban y aún le dolía como traición que su amigo haya preferido estar con ese hurón albino, tanto él como Hermione estaban al tanto de las cosas que competían a Harry, por ejemplo que estaba de misión durante los últimos días.

—No… o no lo sé —dijo ella mirando alrededor, parecía que nadie se había enterado aún del asunto —. Han atacado Grimmauld Place, eso han dicho en la oficina y que hay un muerto y… hablan de mortífagos.

—Demonios… ¿Tú crees que se estén reagrupando?

—No… es imposible, los tienen vigilados… Vamos, debemos ir a ver.

Ron pareció dudar apenas un instante antes de asentir.

—Espera un momento —pidió mientras corría entre los clientes hasta la caja, para hablar con George.

Hermione los vio intercambiar unas cuantas palabras y el gesto de George ensombrecerse antes de asentir rápidamente y moverse hacia un lado, hacia la vieja radio mágica que casi nunca encendían.

Cuando Ron la alcanzó para subir al segundo piso y de allí trasladarse a la casa de Harry, escuchó el inicio de una transmisión con la voz de Lee, su amigo de Hogwarts, que ahora trabajaba en una de las radios locales, transmitiendo principalmente partidos de Quidditch.

La chimenea de Grimmauld Place estaba cerrada, no había forma de entrar, y aunque dudaban que funcionara, también intentaron aparecerse en la casa o en el jardín, fallando estrepitosamente, así que no les quedó de otra que aparecerse en el lugar más cercano conocido y caminar las quince calles, tomados de la mano y con las túnicas en los brazos; antes de llegar a la casa de Harry, a una calle de distancia pudieron ver ya el alboroto; había periodistas con enormes cámaras fotográficas y vuela plumas y algunos aurores con las varitas en alto, alrededor, desde las ventanas o puertas, los vecinos muggles de Harry observaban todo con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión.

—¿Y si no nos dejan pasar? —meditó Ron mientras seguía caminando junto a Hermione.

—Los obligaremos, no nos iremos sin entrar —resolvió la chica, Ron le dio una mirada de reojo, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes, de aquella manera que indicaba que tenía una firme resolución y que la cumpliría sí o sí.

*****

Erin suspiró suavemente y se giró un poco, cobijándose un poco más con las mantas, profundamente dormida, mientras Draco cerraba finalmente la puerta y salía al pasillo, pensó encontrar a todos los demás esperándolo, pero solo estaba Harry, apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo comprensivamente, se sentía agotado y atemorizado, además estaba ese dolor en su pecho, el de la perdida de Jocelyn; durante el interrogatorio de los aurores, la escena de Harry o tratar de hacer que Erin tomara la poción no había tenido mucho tiempo para meditarlo, pero ahora sí, era el momento de enfrentarlo: Jocelyn había muerto.

—¿Y los demás?

—Gael y Mikel han ido a ver a Tyrone, dicen que lo han llevado a San Mungo, aunque al parecer no tiene más que un par de golpes —respondió Harry en el mismo tono bajo y quedo que había usado Draco, mientras caminaba un par de pasos para alcanzarlo.

—Gael dijo… antes de que todo esto pasara, dijo que Lucka había aparecido.

—Sí —contestó Harry ya más o menos enterado del asunto, Mikel y Gael lo habían puesto al corriente, con voces tristes, mientras Draco había entrado a la habitación de Erin para obligarla a tomar la poción, pensaron que mientras menos gente entrara sería más fácil hacerlo —, está en su casa, con Giles, Matías y Ethan, aunque ellos les avisaran lo que ha pasado de regreso de San Mungo.

—Bien… —Draco suspiró mientras las manos de Harry tomaban sus brazos y lo pegaban un poco más a su cuerpo, sabía que Harry buscaba su mirada, pero él se sentía demasiado débil, demasiado roto como para mirarlo y no comenzar a llorar, sabía que no debía llorar, no por el momento, todavía quedaba mucho por hacer…

—Draco, no te lo guardes —le recomendó Harry abrazándolo finalmente, sintiendo lo tenso que estaba el cuerpo de Draco.

—Era un avada para mí, lo lanzaron para mí, pero en el último momento uno de ellos empujó a esa mujer y le dio a Jocelyn, o eso creo… —empezó a explicar Draco aferrándose a la espalda de Harry y sintiendo el reconfortante aroma, la tibieza, la sensación de estar protegido, de que entre esos brazos nada malo le pasaría ya —todo era un infierno… ni siquiera podía ver a los demás, solo escuchar sus gritos, los hechizos…creo que tenían órdenes de no matar… destruyeron la fábrica, los pedidos pendientes… y la dejaron para que se incendiara, pero llegaron los aurores y apagaron todo… aunque ya era tarde para Jocelyn.

—Lo lamento —murmuró entonces Harry sobre su cuello —; ella era una gran chica…

—Lo sé —Draco suspiró profundamente, no queriendo dejarse llevar por el dolor aún y con algo de pesar se apartó de Harry para mirarlo por fin al rostro —. Tu jefe dijo que te esperaba en una hora…

—No iré, ustedes, tú me necesitas más aquí de lo que ellos pueden necesitarme.

—Fueron los del MACH —dijo entonces Draco, no había estado tan aturdido como para no escuchar el pequeño error de los atacantes.

—¿Se identificaron? ¿Dijeron algo?

—Nos insultaron…no quiero pensar o recordar todo ahora —pidió hacia Harry que asintió suavemente —, pero dijeron que Tony dijo que no quería muertes…

—¿Tony? ¿Será el mismo Tony?

—No lo sé, pero sería una rara coincidencia.

Harry asintió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Draco.

—Ahora vamos a ver si no te has lastimado, también deberías beber algo para dormir.

—Mikel ya nos revisó y curó —protestó suavemente Draco. Mikel se había encargado de curar los golpes y moratones de su rostro antes de que entrara a darle la poción para Erin, supuso que haría lo mismo con Gael.

—Lo sé pero… Quiero estar seguro, ¿te dieron con muchos hechizos?, ¿alguna maldición?

—No… tampoco pude… —Draco tragó, no había sido capaz de defenderse, ni a él mismo ni a sus amigos y eso hacía que se sintiera peor, _demonios, ni siquiera podía defenderse correctamente. _

—Está bien… no te sientas mal por eso, no lo pienses, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es fácil de decir para ti —bufó Draco. Harry se acercó nuevamente a él y lo sintió tensarse un poco.

—¿Te dieron en algún lugar más que Mikel no haya curado?

—No, no es… —Draco no terminó de hablar, pues el sonido de voces gritando desde afuera lo interrumpió, tanto él como Harry miraron alrededor extrañados y bajaron las escaleras hasta el primer piso, donde un grupo de aurores custodiaba la puerta.

—Potter, fuera hay periodistas, al parecer alguien ya les dio la exclusiva —dijo la voz de un hombre que ni Harry ni Draco conocían, pero que era auror, desde el vestíbulo.

Harry frunció el ceño y se decidió a avanzar, en ese momento Draco lo jaló y se lo impidió.

—No… Harry, espera —pidió Draco casi en un murmullo, Harry le dio una mirada interrogante. —, debes… no les digas lo que le dijiste a tu jefe.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes… aún estás a tiempo de ir a ver a tu jefe y reivindicarte, en cambio, si le dices algo de más a los periodistas…

—¿Reivindicarme? —jadeó Harry subiendo con Draco unos cuantos escalones más para alejarse de los oídos de los aurores que estaban cerca —, ¿decirles que mentí? ¿Qué tuve un acceso de locura y que de verdad sí te metiste en mi casa?

—No… solo lo del tema gay, ellos te echaran.

—Me importa una mierda si me echan, Draco, te estaban molestando, acusando, cuando no tenían derecho a ponerte siquiera un dedo encima, nadie lo tiene.

—Harry, escucha —suspiró Draco tratando de calmarse un poco —. Gracias por defenderme, pero no es necesario que les digas lo de nosotros… puedes decirle que vivo aquí, tengo la dirección registrada en el Ministerio, y la de la fábrica en las patentes, no habrá problema legal, no será tanto como si les dijeras que…

—¿Qué somos novios, pareja?

—Exacto.

—¿Te avergüenza? —preguntó Harry con un tono de voz que Draco reconocía como enojado, a punto de estallar.

—No, claro que no.

—¿Te da miedo que todos lo sepan? —preguntó levantando un poco más la voz.

—Eres tú él que me da miedo —replicó rápidamente Draco —. Es por ti por quien temo, tus amigos, la gente, todo será una locura y…

—¿No me apoyarías, acaso? Esto se sabrá tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde ahora que han atacado mi casa, Draco, y con o sin ti, saldré a decirle a todos esos periodistas que se larguen y que nos dejen en paz y si preguntan sobre ti no les mentiré, ya estoy harto de mentir.

—Te lo prohíbo —retó Draco entonces —; no permitiré que arruines tu vida y tu carrera…

—Es mi vida y mi carrera, y si la quiero arruinar es mi problema.

—¿Sabes lo idiota que suena eso?

—Menos idiota que el pretender que me oculte después de esto.

—No es así, aún te puedes retractar y…

El ruido de las voces de los periodistas gritando y preguntando los interrumpió, ambos giraron para ver la puerta abierta y a dos aurores y a Hermione y Ron abriéndose paso a punta de empujones y golpes.

—¿Sabían que Harry vivía con un mortífago?

—¿Es verdad que son novios, Señor Weasley, díganos, sabía de ese noviazgo?

—Hermione, ¿Es cierto que Harry te dejó por Malfoy y por eso inició tu relación con Weasley?

De pronto el ruido cesó, tal como había iniciado; los aurores habían activado un hechizo para que nadie que no fuera autorizado por ellos mismos pudiera pasar, lo que mantuvo a los periodistas a raya y fuera de la casa mientras la puerta se cerraba y quedaban dentro los dos aurores, aún con las varitas en alto y Hermione y Ron, bastante agitados y al parecer molestos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y el silencio se hizo pesado mientras Harry miraba asombrado a sus amigos, que le devolvían la mirada con una mezcla de culpabilidad y temor; Draco aprovechó eso para subir las escaleras de vuelta, dejándolos solos, no le apetecía escuchar una discusión más de esos tres, ni las voces de los amigos de Harry reprochándole que todo eso era culpa suya, que si él no hubiera estado viviendo allí nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Abrió suavemente la puerta de la habitación donde Erin dormía y comprobó que ella seguía sobre la cama, durmiendo plácidamente, ajena a todo lo que pasaba alrededor, y luego se metió en su propia habitación, los atacantes no habían subido allí, habían ido de frente a las mazmorras, aparentemente, pues todo lo demás estaba en su sitio.

Se quitó la túnica y la dejó descuidadamente sobre el piso; caminó hacia la ventana, tras las cortinas observó al pequeño, pero escandaloso, grupo de periodistas que miraban hacia todos lados y tomaban fotos de la casa. Luego de un largo rato de observarlos, mientras veía el gris cielo cambiar a oscuro, no pudo más y se dejó caer al piso, recostando la espalda contra la pared se abrazó a sus rodillas y dejó su cabeza descansar sobre ellas, mientras el corazón empezaba a latirle a prisa por la certeza; ahora no había nada que lo distrajese, no había nada que lo apartara de ese dolor, mientras recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Jocelyn en la universidad; había sido varios meses después de iniciadas las clases, ellos tomaban un par de cursos juntos, aunque honestamente él nunca la había tomado en cuenta. Era una tarde gris, tal como esta, en que Draco estaba leyendo un libro mientras comía a prisa, ella se había sentado frente a él y se había presentado, le había dicho que tenía problemas con una de las materias y que si acaso él no estaba interesado en hacerla de tutor, que le pagaría, por supuesto y que además se acomodaría al horario que él le indicara, Draco había pensado en decir que no, pero entonces ella había seguido hablando y hablando hasta que finalmente no se pudo negar, desde entonces se habían hecho amigos, la primera amiga del mundo mágico que tenía después de la guerra y después de Harry. Y ahora ella se había ido, había muerto estúpidamente, en medio de un ataque que ni siquiera iba dirigido a ella.

Las lágrimas cayeron silenciosas, por su mejilla hasta el piso, mientras seguía recordando sus risas, sus carcajadas, sus comentarios y sus bromas, incluso ese torpe beso en la azotea de los dormitorios…

*****

—Harry ¿Estás…? ¿Te atacaron? —el primero en hablar fue Ron, dando un paso algo tímido hacia el frente, Harry negó con la cabeza, buscó a ciegas la mano de Draco y recién se dio cuenta de que el chico se había ido. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y bajó las escaleras con lentitud, rogando para que los aurores terminaran con su trabajo a prisa y se largaran de una vez por todas, para al fin tener la intimidad que tanto necesitaban en ese momento.

—Harry… Dijeron que…

—Fue una amiga —le respondió a Hermione mientras les indicaba con la cabeza que lo siguieran hacia la cocina, una vez los tres estuvieron dentro Harry cerró la puerta e insonorizó la habitación, no necesitaba que nadie más escuchara eso.

—Lo siento —dijo la chica mientras se quedaban los tres de pie, a corta distancia.

—Si vienen a reprochar o a decir algo en contra de Draco, ya se tienen por enterados de que él no tuvo nada que ver, que es uno de los atacados y además no les voy a permitir…

—No —interrumpió Hermione con voz herida —… nosotros… escuchamos del ataque y penamos que tú… que tú habías sido atacado, hablaban de mortífagos pero no creímos que…

—Ya —le cortó Harry —. Estamos bien, pero han matado a una de nuestras amigas y si eso era lo único que querían saber dense por atendidos. Estamos ocupados, la novia de nuestra amiga está arriba, durmiendo y tenemos que encargarnos de todo lo que han destrozado.

—Harry —dijo Ron con voz ronca —, nosotros… ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? ¿Necesitas que llamemos a alguien? ¿Qué consigamos algo?

—Miren —respondió Harry cediendo ante el tono de Ron y las miradas de sus dos amigos —, gracias por venir y preocuparse, pero en esta casa, todos los que están son gays, como yo, y amigos de Draco y míos, y no creo que ustedes se sientan cómodos lidiando con ellos, sobre todo con Draco. Ya me lo dejaron claro en el pasado.

—¿Él está… herido? —preguntó Hermione, como si no se creyese capaz de preguntar por él.

—No… hasta donde sé, no, lo golpearon y le dieron con varios hechizos, pero está en pie, aunque debo verlo, no quiero dejarlo solo ahora.

Harry avanzó hacia la puerta de la cocina, pasando a sus dos amigos, dispuesto a irse ya, pero la mano de Ron sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

—Déjanos ayudar, somos tus amigos, para eso estamos.

—¿Lo son? —preguntó Harry aún herido por todo el tiempo de ausencia que había pasado, porque aún podía recordar la mirada asqueada de Ron… sus palabras aquella última vez.

—Sí —dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

—Lamentamos que… lo que pasó —se apresuró a decir Hermione —; sobre la última vez que estuvimos aquí —aclaró.

—Y no te entendemos, lo de Malfoy y tú pero… —Ron suspiró profundamente mientras Harry se volteaba a enfrentarlos nuevamente —. No nos gusta Malfoy, pero si tú lo has elegido, si crees que es correcto, nosotros no debemos…

—No —interrumpió Harry —, no debieron meterse, reaccionar de esa manera y mucho menos atacar a Draco, y aún así, después de tanto tiempo vienen y dicen: _"hey, lo sentimos, seamos amigos de nuevo"_ ¿y verdaderamente creen que tengo tiempo o ganas de pensar en eso en este momento?

—Harry… —replicó Hermione, Harry sabía que la chica estaba a punto de llorar, pero él, tal como había dicho, no tenía ganas de pensar en eso en ese momento, quería ocuparse de Draco, de su carrera en el Ministerio, de sus amigos, de los periodistas, de la MACH, de muchas otras cosas.

—Debo irme, lo siento —dijo finalmente Harry pasando hacia la puerta.

—Igual estaremos aquí —informó Ron con voz muy firme y tomando de la mano a Hermione —, nos sentaremos aquí y no molestaremos.

—Sí —apoyó Hermione mirando críticamente hacia la estufa, un poco más descuidada que cuando Kreacher la limpiaba —; tal vez podamos hacer té o algo para tus amigos, aunque seguro que Kreacher…

—Él… él murió hace unos meses —informó Harry interrumpiéndola.

—¿Murió? —preguntó Ron preocupado.

—Ya estaba viejo y… no sufrió ni mucho menos, simplemente… —Harry se encogió de hombros mientras Hermione asentía comprensivamente.

—Haré café y té, seguro que Draco o tus amigos querrán tomar algo caliente en algún momento —comentó empezando a rebuscar entre los estantes. Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose confundido por todo lo que ocurría, les había pedido que se fueran y ellos se instalaban allí, como si nada hubiera pasado nunca.

—Aquí estaremos —le repitió Ron —, si necesitas que vaya y te ayude a patear periodistas me avisas, encantado lo hago, y si no, pues seguiremos aquí.

—De acuerdo —respondió Harry algo inseguro mientras asentía y finalmente se decidía a salir de la cocina, dejando a Ron y Hermione allí, esperando por si necesitaba algo.

*****

En cuanto salió de la cocina se encontró con Sebastian, estaba con un auror más que Harry recordaba, era el auror que había visto en el Ministerio varios años antes, después de la guerra, aquel que le había gustado y que lo había trastornado tanto, aunque la mirada que le daba ahora no era nada halagadora

—Potter —escupió Sebastian, su labio aún lucía hinchado —, fuera hay un grupo de chicos que dicen que son tus amigos, dicen que tienen que entrar.

—Voy — respondió tratando de controlar los deseos que tenía de golpear nuevamente al chico y caminando hacia el recibidor; en la puerta, jadeantes y asustados, estaban Matías y Giles.

—Chicos… —dijo hacia ellos, dos aurores más estaban allí con las varitas en alto, apuntándolos —; son mis amigos, déjenlos pasar, y no creo que sea necesario apuntar a todos los que vienen a verme —reclamó hacia los aurores.

—Son procedimientos, Potter —le respondió uno de los aurores, un hombre mayor, señalando hacia su túnica —¿o acaso ya se te olvidó el reglamento?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, meditando sobre lo inapropiado que sería meterse en más problemas por el momento y finalmente solo agitó la mano, indicándole a sus amigos que se acercaran.

Giles y Matías le dieron una mirada de odio a los aurores cuando pasaron a su lado.

—Mikel está en casa de Lucka, cree que lo mejor es traerlo aquí, no lo queremos dejar solo y queremos estar con Erin y Draco… —informó rápidamente Matías, al fin esa era la razón por la que habían llegado.

—De acuerdo, activare la chimenea y bajaré los escudos anti-desaparición un instante, vamos —dijo guiándolos hacia la sala, ya no había más que un auror curioseando entre los estantes, pero en cuanto Harry apareció se apartó rápidamente y desapareció por el pasillo hacia el vestíbulo.

—Realmente ha sido duro —masculló Giles dándole una mirada al pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras.

—Y en lugar de ayudarnos solo nos lo están poniendo peor.

—Sí, lo sé… en todos sitios está así, es lo que me ha dicho Jacke, el chico que trabaja conmigo en el buffet, los aurores están allí también metiéndose en todo… es horrible.

—¿También atacaron el buffet?

—Y muchos sitios más —confirmó Matías con aire cansado.

Harry negó con la cabeza antes de agitar la varita y desactivar las protecciones de la chimenea.

—A casa de Lucka —dijo mientras se arrodillaba y metía la cabeza, del otro lado pudo ver el departamento de Lucka y a Gael sentado en uno de los sillones, parecía agotado y pálido.

—Harry.

—Desactivaré los hechizos de aparición en un minuto, en cuanto logren transportarse los volveré a activar, ve por Mikel.

—De acuerdo.

En menos de un minuto Tyrone, Gael y Mikel, cargando con un aún dormido Lucka, aparecieron en medio de la sala, Harry se encargó de cerrar todas las protecciones nuevamente.

—Tyrone, pensé que estarías internado.

—Ni en broma, ¿y si me quieren envenenar? —protestó el chico, parecía molesto y Harry se preguntó si es que no lo habrían tratado mal en San Mungo.

—Pero… ¿estás bien?

—Nada de cuidado, además… Gael ya me contó lo de Jocelyn y prefiero estar aquí…

—Por supuesto…

—Gael y yo lo llevaremos arriba —dijo Mikel.

—Claro… hay varias habitaciones vacías… —contestó Harry —, nosotros iremos a la cocina.

—De acuerdo —asintió Gael siguiendo a su novio por las escaleras.

Gael y Mikel se aseguraron de que Lucka estuviera cómodo antes de salir de la habitación, en el pasillo Mikel tomó la mano de Gael suavemente y lo detuvo.

—¿No sería buena idea que descanses también?

—No lo necesito.

—Te ves pálido y…

—No me mandes a dormir, en serio, Mikel, no quiero —pidió Gael, Mikel asintió suavemente y le apretó la mano un poco.

—Te amo… no tienes idea de lo que me asuste cuando… cuando vi a todos esos aurores y pensé que…

Gael sonrió tristemente, era la primera vez que Mikel le decía que lo amaba, y por primera vez sentía tal peso en el pecho que no era capaz de contestar a lo que en otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho feliz.

—Vamos… nos están esperando abajo —dijo tirando de su mano para bajar, Mikel no comentó nada mientras bajaban las escaleras, en el primer piso Harry hablaba con un par de aurores, con alivio notaron que al parecer eran los últimos que quedaban, y el que Harry suspirara profundamente cuando se marcharon les confirmó su teoría.

—Pensé que nunca se irían —les dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Ninguno de ellos es como tú, ellos son malos —comentó Gael mientras entraban a la cocina.

—Ron y Hermione, Gael y Mikel —dijo Harry agitando las manos para la presentación tan poco formal, los cuatro asintieron y mascullaron un simple "hola" mientras Gael y Mikel se acomodaban ya en los lugares vacíos y Hermione empezaba a preparar café, levitando tazas y agua caliente por todos lados.

Gael se sentó en una de las esquinas de la mesa mientras tomaba con ambas manos su taza caliente y se perdía en sus pensamientos, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que pasaba, sintiéndose como si estuviera en una realidad alterna. Una horrible y macabra realidad alterna.

—Los aurores se han ido —informó Harry luego de un rato de silencio, todos parecían de pronto muy incómodos por estar allí. Harry miró hacia el techo, como si así pudiera ver a través de el y adivinar qué era lo que Draco estaba haciendo que no bajaba.

—Creo que se ha encerrado en su habitación —mascullo Mikel.

—Sí, lo sé… —Harry ya suponía eso, esa era la forma de reaccionar de Draco, encerrarse, no dejar que nadie lo viera…

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora —suspiró Harry hacia Hermione que era la que había hablado —… no lo sé.

—Lo primero es deshacernos de los periodistas, no pueden seguir aquí, están llamando mucho la atención y a los aurores al parecer no les ha importado mucho eso —opinó Mikel.

—No creo que les interese en lo más mínimo… después de esta tarde creo que ya no seré más un compañero suyo.

—Harry… —suspiró Hermione, su mirada cambió a una un poco más decidida — ¿Ellos han dicho…?

—Les dije que Draco era mi novio —informó rápidamente Harry, Ethan, Giles, Matías y Mikel levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó asombrado Ron.

—Ajá —asintió Harry mirándolo retadoramente, Ron se sonrojó un poco —, era ridículo que pretendiera seguir guardando eso en secreto, más ahora que han atacado la casa.

—Vaya —suspiró Matías —, te expulsaran por eso.

—Seguramente… pero no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto por ahora, no es lo más importante en este momento.

—Tienes razón —apoyó Hermione pasando a su lado y dándole una palmada en el hombro, Harry le dio una mirada agradecida y ella sonrió tímidamente, sentándose al lado de Ron —. Primero entonces debemos librarnos de los periodistas.

—¿Los hechizamos?— preguntó Ethan hacia ella que frunció el ceño y negó.

—No sería mala idea —apoyó a pesar de todo Ron.

—Un comunicado sería mejor —resolvió Mikel.

—Así es —secundó Hermione —, hay que darles algo escrito y ya con eso se marcharan.

—No estoy de ánimos para eso —comentó Harry prendiendo el primer cigarro de la tarde, y sería una muy larga.

—Yo lo haré, no es tan difícil —dijo Hermione.

*****

Poco después una lechuza tocó la ventana, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran por el ruido; Gael había saltado y casi volcado su café y Tyrone se había apretado entre Matías y Giles, Harry sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, es del Ministerio, insisten en que vaya…

—Deberías hacerlo, Harry— aconsejó Mikel, ganándole la palabra a Hermione, que le dio una mirada extrañada.

Harry suspiró leyendo la nota.

—Sí… pueden arrestarme y es lo menos que Draco necesita ahora…

—Nosotros terminaremos esto y cuando regreses se lo podremos entregar a los periodistas —comentó Ethan, que se había sentado al lado de Hermione y miraba atentamente lo que ella escribía.

—De acuerdo… subiré un momento a ver a Draco y luego iré al Ministerio —informó a sus amigos mientras se ponía en pie, se sentía agotado, pero aún no podía pensar siquiera en descansar.

Subió con rapidez los escalones hasta el segundo piso y se alegró de al menos no encontrar la puerta sellada, entró con pasos lentos a la habitación y encontró a Draco apoyado contra la pared, con las lágrimas secas sobre las mejillas heladas y durmiendo con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—Draco… —llamó mientras lo agitaba un poco de los hombros, la respuesta fue un pequeño quejido —. Sí, mejor es que descanses —dijo aún sabiendo que él no le escuchaba realmente y levitándolo hacia la cama, el que Draco no se despertara ni siquiera un poco lo hizo suponer que realmente si estaba muy cansado.

Luego de decirle a sus amigos que tanto Draco, como Lucka y Erin estaban durmiendo arriba se fue al Ministerio; supo que todos ya sabían lo que había pasado por la forma en que la mayoría se apartaba de su camino, por como cuchicheaban y lo señalaban. Y él que había creído que esa etapa de su vida ya había terminado…

En la entrada al piso de aurores lo alcanzó Ruth, una de las asistentes del jefe de aurores, que le indicó que el jefe Gutmann lo esperaba en la oficina del Ministro.

—Genial —masculló Harry regresando al ascensor.

En la oficina del Ministerio estaban, tal como había esperado, su jefe, Gutmann, junto con Kingsley, además de Bernd Wobkee, el auror Prior en jefe, Antonio Sylvest, el auror Adalid en jefe y por supuesto, Nick Krauz, el feje de todo el departamento de aurores. _Sí, definitivamente será una reunión interesante, _pensó Harry mientras entraba a la oficina, todos lo miraban imperturbablemente.

—Harry —saludó Kingsley poniéndose en pie y dándole la mano, los otros jefes no lo hicieron, apenas y le dieron una mirada mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas que había aparecido —. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cómo podría estarlo? Acaban de atacar mi casa y a mis amigos.

—Sobre ese asunto, Potter —inició Krauz, el jefe de los aurores —, estamos muy consternados por tu declaración frente a los demás aurores, estoy seguro de que se trata de un mal entendido, y que espero nos puedas aclarar.

Harry vio de reojo como Kingsley se sentaba tras su escritorio y fijaba su mirada en él, de pronto el temor y la vergüenza volvieron a él, incluso se sonrojó, una cosa era admitirlo delante de prácticamente extraños, pero de Kingsley, con quien había peleado en la guerra, el que había sido amigo de Remus y de Sirius…

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere que le aclare? —preguntó a pesar de todo.

—Según nos dicen, Draco Malfoy está viviendo en su casa.

—Así es.

—Y tiene montada allí una fábrica.

—También es cierto.

—Y por alguna extraña razón usted dio a entender que su relación con Draco Malfoy es más… íntima que la que se tiene con un simple inquilino, o incluso con un amigo.

Harry levantó una ceja, mirando hacia el hombre y tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire, como dándose impulso.

—¿Usted quiere saber si Draco es mi novio?

—¡Novio! —bufó Sylvest.

—Novio —repitió Harry —; o sea mi pareja, con quien vivo… a quien quiero.

Escuchó a Kingsley removerse en su sitio y a Wobkee mascullar algo incomprensible mientras Krauz, negaba con la cabeza.

—No juegue con nosotros, ¿lo es o no lo es?

—Lo es —admitió finalmente, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos de manera desafiante.

—¿Novio? —exclamó entonces Kingsley llamando su atención —¿Un hombre? Eso es…

—Inaudito —completó Sylvest —. Según el reglamento…

—El reglamento no dice que no puedo ser gay.

—¿Lo eres? ¿Lo admites acaso? —preguntó Sylvest pareciendo más alterado.

—Pues… he dicho ya que Draco es mi pareja, creo que eso me convierte en gay.

—No seas insolente.

—No lo soy, solo respondo, señor— replicó Harry.

—Bien… hay que calmarse aquí, estoy seguro de que esto tiene solución, Harry tiene razón después de todo, no es un impedimento que sea gay para ser auror.

—Pero va contra las normas de buen comportamiento, Kingsley —argumentó Sylvest —; contra todo lo que la sociedad indica y promueve.

—Los aurores no aceptan… _gays _ entre sus filas —intervino Wobkee.

—Y no empezarán ahora porque el niño quiere serlo —completó Krauz.

—No soy un niño, señor, no me insulte, además no es algo que yo decidiera ser, es algo que soy y punto, y no estoy aquí para rogarle a los aurores que me dejen formar parte de sus filas.

—Harry… —Kingsley se puso en pie rápidamente y se dirigió hacia los otros hombres —. Tal vez sea mejor que yo hable con él primero, a solas, y que luego…

—No cambiaré de opinión —protestó Harry mirando recién a la cara a Kingsley, parecía decepcionado.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Krauz —; tenemos un trato para ti —dijo tuteándolo por primera vez —, para no poner más nerviosa a la comunidad mágica y por el bien de todos simplemente tienes que negarlo, podemos hablar con los aurores que estuvieron en tu casa esta tarde y obligarlos a guardar silencio, no tiene nada de ilegal que le alquiles un lugar a Malfoy para que trabaje, al contrario, es una buena acción y dirás lo enojado que estás por los ataques, pero negaras saber que Malfoy era gay o cualquier otra cosa y por supuesto que le pedirás que se vaya de tu casa, creo que con eso podemos contrarrestar el efecto negativo… aunque la noticia ya se ha filtrado podemos contener esto y…

—No —interrumpió Harry —. No negaré a Draco.

—No es una opción, Potter —protestó Sylvest —; es la forma como salvaremos tu pellejo de todo este embrollo, con algo de suerte en unos meses nadie lo recordara y todo habrá quedado en calma.

—¿Y qué hay de los ataques?

—Ya tenemos un equipo en eso.

—¿Cómo cuando hace tres años atacaban las casas de los gay, los envenenaban y golpeaban? ¿Allí también tenían a alguien encargándose?

—Eso era diferente, casos aislados que…

—No es cierto y lo saben, ¿quieren que la gente piense que las cosas están bien?, ¿qué no se den cuenta hasta que sea muy tarde? Por si no se han dado cuenta, hay un grupo que está atacando a otros magos y brujas solo por su opción sexual, nos discriminan y casan como a animales, una amiga mía murió esta tarde por eso y estoy seguro de que morirán más, mientras ustedes se quedan sentados aquí pretendiendo que no pasa nada, tal como hicieron cuando Voldemort resurgió.

—No te atrevas a comparar esto con el intento de un mago por hacerse del poder…

—Magos matando sangre muggles, solo por serlo y magos matando otros magos simplemente por ser gays, explíqueme cual es la diferencia, Jefe Krauz, porque yo no la encuentro.

—Aquí no hay ningún mago tratando de hacerse del poder.

—¿Están seguros?

—Si es que sabes algo…

—Se los diré para que lo ignoren como ignoran todo lo demás que está pasando —dijo Harry poniéndose en pie.

—Potter, siéntate, que aún no hemos terminado —le reprendió el jefe Krauz.

—Yo ya terminé, señor, vine a presentar mi renuncia, de ahora en adelante no quiero formar parte de este departamento ni tener nada que ver con los aurores o el Ministerio.

—No puedes…

—Sí, si puedo —dijo sacando de uno de los bolsillos la pequeña placa que lo acreditaba como auror y poniéndola sobre el escritorio de Kingsley —; soy gay, muchos de mis amigos lo son, y Draco es mi pareja, y no pienso negarlo ante nadie, ya no más y si el reglamento me lo prohíbe pues es obvio que no debo estar aquí.

El silencio se hizo durante un instante antes de que Kingsley carraspeara suavemente.

—¿En serio piensas dejar todo por él?

—Sí.

El hombre asintió suavemente mientras fruncía los labios.

—Ya han escuchado, señores, creo que no queda nada más que decir —concluyó Kingsley hacia los jefes.

—No, aparentemente estábamos muy equivocado contigo —dijo el jefe Krauz sobre el ruido de los demás levantándose —; tenías futuro, muchacho, y lo estás arruinando todo.

Harry no contestó, le devolvió una mirada altanera mientras todos salían del despacho, hasta que se quedaron solos Kingsley y él y la incomodidad se incrementó.

—Hace años… cuando viniste a esta oficina a pedir por los Malfoy…

—No —negó rápidamente Harry —; no tenía nada con Draco en ese entonces… ni siquiera éramos amigos, no mentí ni traté de salvarlo, dije lo que era cierto.

—Bien, te creo, por supuesto, pero ellos tienen razón, sé que tú y yo no somos muy cercanos ni nada pero, permíteme que te pregunte, ¿en verdad lo vale?; todo esto, lo que pasará ahora, el admitir algo así arruinará tu imagen, creo que de por vida…

—No quiero ocultarme más… no solo es Draco, soy yo, estoy cansado de engañar a todo el mundo, de pretender ser algo que no soy.

—No te mentiré, no te puedo entender, no creo poder hacerlo nunca.

—No te pido que lo hagas, que nadie lo haga, pero sí que respeten lo que soy, lo que yo hago no daña a nadie, es cuestión mía únicamente.

—Aún así no lo puedo entender, y no lo puedo aceptar.

—Lo siento… Debo irme, me esperan en casa.

—Claro… Suerte —dijo finalmente el hombre dejándose caer en su silla y girándose completamente; Harry negó con la cabeza y salió en silencio de la oficina, mientras un pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzaba en sus sientes; se sorprendió bastante cuando en el pasillo encontró a un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con una túnica del Wizengamot, apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndole.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

**JHAZMIN **

_Hola… muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tus palabras, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando y que sigas las actualizaciones… Yo tampoco estaba feliz con ese epílogo, es decir… no tenía mucho sentido para mí. _

_Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia y que te animes a dejar comentarios más seguido XD _

_Besos y que estés bien._

-------------------

**Shadow Lestrange**

_Hola… gracias por tu comentario, y por el anterior también, sorry por no haber podido contestarlo… Pues ya viste que nadie secuestró a Draco, no era la intension, solo tambalear al mundo mágico y de paso destruirle la fábrica, lo que pasó con Jocelyn no estaba en los planes… pero Ginny es tan mala… ah… yo también la detesto y me provoca muchas veces acabar con ella antes de tiempo. _

_Bueno, te dejo un beso y que estés bien… _

-------------------

**Daina-chan **

-------------------

_Hola… gracias por tu comentario… ya viste lo que pasó con el ataque finalmente… _

_Pues, aunque ningún animal me ha atacado, creo, nací así… *Zafy se sonroja* con pavor por cualquier criatura que se mueve, creo que las tortugas no me dan miedo… creo… jeje… pero que bien que estés en tu elemento con eso de los animales, y bueno, que te parezcas a Draco y seas algo osada, pero con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? _

_Besos… _

**María **

_Hola… gracias por tu comentario… pues que te digo, que tuviste razón en cuanto a que más gente iba a morir… y lo siento, en verdad lo hago, no lo disfruto ni nada por el estilo… Pero ya sabes, final feliz de todas maneras. XD _

_Un beso y que estés bien… _

-------------------

**kogu17 **

_Hola… yo bien, espero que tú estés bien también… pues ya viste en qué concluyó el ataque de la MACH, y todo lo que ha desencadenado… _

_Un beso y que estés bien… _

-------------------

**dospiesizquierdos **

_Hola… gracias por tu comentario… _

_Pues, ya viste lo que pasó con el ataque, y como terminó todo… mira, que muy interesante tu comentario sobre que debe haber algún gay resentido contra Draco, pero creo que como los gays que frecuentan y con los que se cruzan generalmente son del entorno de Harry, ellos no se atreverían ni a mirarlo feito con tal de no molestarlo… XS _

_Sobre Noah y Lucka, pues como dices, nadie puede culparlos realmente por haber hablado, fue cruel lo que le hicieron, Noah sigue allí, no hay que olvidarlo, y no tenían otra solución más que hablar… _

_Un beso para ti y muchas gracias por comentar… _

-------------------

**Nancy**

-------------------

_Hola… creo que no pude cumplir con tu pedido de no hacerlos sufrir mucho… pero bueno, ya tenemos lo que pasó con el ataque y ahora a continuar con lo que harán los chicos a partir de este momento. _

_Un beso y que estés bien… _

-------------------

**clmi936**

_Hola… gracias por tu comentario… me alegra que te guste… creo que Ron y Hermione van reivindicándose un poco… _

_Un beso y nos leemos… _

-------------------

**Maysu**

_Hola… pues ya está el nuevo capítulo colgado, espero que te animes a decirme que tal te pareció… sé que ha estado triste y feo… _

_Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que la historia te guste tanto y es un honor que logré tantas emociones en ti. _

_Un beso y que estés bien… _

-------------------

**Cindy**

_Hola… gracias por comentar… _

_Noah y Lucka no podían evitar hablar, igual sería peor, pues los harían sufrir hasta que no pudieran más… _

_Sip, la poción de Draco es para un bebé, aunque ahora está algo alejado de pensarlo siquiera, peor con todo lo que ha pasado… _

_Harry al fin ya decidió que hacer con su carrera de auror… aunque tuvo ayuda de las circunstancia solo era cuestión de tiempo… _

_Un beso y que estés bien, muchas gracias por tu comentario… _

-------------------

*****

**

* * *

  
**

_Y muchas gracias a todos por leer… _

_Zafy…_


	43. L4 C43:HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE

Hola a todos…

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios… sé que aún me faltan muchos por contestar, pero no crean que es por falta de interés, es por falta de tiempo… me pondré a ello este fin de semana, mientras tanto les dejo un capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**CUARTO LIBRO: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES:**

**CAPÍTULO 43: "HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES"**

**

* * *

  
**

_A la mierda con  
el armario y el diván  
y si hay que luchar,  
luchar es educar,  
que en asuntos del corazón  
no hay regla de dos.  
Que somos distintos, somos iguales  
no más guetos, alza la voz._

"_El que quiera entender que entienda"_

_El Mago de Oz._

_

* * *

  
_

_Londres, sábado 24 de octubre del 2003_

Draco abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiéndose cansado y adolorido; se estiró un poco, percibiendo la suavidad de las sábanas bajo su cuerpo y por un instante pensó en si es que acaso ya faltaba poco tiempo para que Harry regresara, pero entonces recordó: Harry ya estaba allí, había vuelto antes… aunque no había podido hablar mucho con él… porque los habían atacado… porque Jocelyn había muerto.

Se puso en pie de un salto, sus piernas temblaron un poco por el cansancio pero aún así no quiso volver a la cama. Miró alrededor; un par de antorchas iluminaban su habitación un poco, fuera el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, y ya no se podía oír las voces o gritos de los periodistas, todo parecía en extraña calma; aunque él no recordaba haber llegado a su cama ni haberse metido bajo las sábanas. Tal vez Harry lo había hecho, pero… ¿Dónde estaban todos ahora? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?

En busca de respuestas salió caminando por el pasillo, lo primero que hizo fue verificar que Erin siguiera durmiendo, y sí, la chica no parecía haberse movido de la cama, cerró la puerta despacio antes de caminar hacia el primer piso; la casa permanecía completamente a oscuras y no se animó a encender ninguna de las antorchas, le dio una mirada descuidada al cuadro que conectaba hacia las mazmorras, completamente destrozado, recordó que las mazmorras estaban ahora destruidas también… y entonces escuchó el sonido de voces en la cocina, seguramente sus amigos estaban allí, aunque le pareció escuchar también la voz de una mujer, pero no se imaginaba quién podía ser.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se quedó quieto bajo el marco, mirando la cantidad de papeles sobre la mesa y a Weasley y Granger a un lado, la chica escribiendo frenéticamente mientras Mikel, Ethan, Giles, Tyrone y Matías hablaban suavemente; en la otra esquina, apartado de todos estaba Gael, con una taza delante y mirando sin parecer prestar mucha atención, fue él quien se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Draco —llamó suavemente, sin el habitual tono alegre que tenía, todos se quedaron en silencio y lo miraron, incluso Weasley y Granger, aunque estos dos parecían algo más cautelosos.

—¿Cómo estás, Tyrone? —preguntó hacia su amigo aún sin decidirse a entrar del todo.

—No pudieron conmigo… solo me aturdieron, cuando desperté ya estaba en San Mungo, me dieron unas cuantas pociones y Mikel y Gael me trajeron de vuelta.

—¿No deberías estar descansando?

—No podría, no después de todo esto —Tyrone emitió un pequeño gruñido y se removió un poco en su asiento —. Estoy bien, en serio Draco, más tarde podré descansar.

—¿Y dónde está Harry? —preguntó entrando finalmente a la cocina, con mirada altiva y buscando el lugar más alejado de Granger y Weasley, que era junto a Gael. Rápidamente el chico se recostó contra él y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a que Gael fuera de esa manera con él, así que no se asombró, simplemente le dio una palmadita la pierna, tratando de reconfortarlo. Levantó la vista hacia los demás, Mikel frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras Weasley y Granger le dieron mirada extrañada antes de continuar escribiendo lo que fuera que estuvieran escribiendo.

—No es justo —suspiró Gael y Draco pensó que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar, y no quería que lo hiciera porque él no estaba seguro de poder contenerse ante eso.

—Lo sé… —le pudo decir en susurro ahogado, Gael se abrazó un poco más a él y asintió lentamente.

Mikel carraspeó un poco, llamando su atención, aunque Gael no se movió.

—Harry ha ido al Ministerio, hace poco más de una hora llegó una lechuza diciéndole que tenía que presentarse y que lo estaban esperando, no tuvo otra opción, al parecer pueden hacerlo ir a la fuerza o algo así si es que no va por voluntad propia.

—Según el reglamento de aurores si es que no asistes cuando te llaman te pueden detener por desacato —recitó Hermione sin mirarlo y sin dejar de escribir, pudo ver como sus blancas manos, manchadas con algo de tinta azul, se movían a una gran velocidad.

—¿Por qué no me despertaron? —preguntó hacia Mikel nuevamente, no se le apetecía empezar a intercambiar comentarios con Granger, ni con Weasley, menos sin saber qué era lo que había pasado.

—Subió a verte y dijo que dormías, que te dejemos tranquilo por el momento —explicó Ethan.

—¿Lucka?

—Arriba, también durmiendo, pero está bien, solo necesita descanso, preferimos traerlo aquí, es más seguro… —contestó Mikel.

—¿Seguro?

Gael se removió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—Han atacado muchos sitios, el invernadero donde trabajan Jocelyn y Erin, la clínica, la fábrica donde Lucka trabaja… demasiados sitios —Draco lo sintió temblar nuevamente y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, abrazándolo un poco más mientras miraba a los demás interrogantemente.

—Al parecer ha sido un ataque en progresión, en un inicio se pensaba que solo eran doce, pero eran más, esta vez no han atacado a los homosexuales, sino sus trabajos, amenazándolos con lo que les puede pasar si siguen manteniéndolos en sus empleos —informó Granger nuevamente.

Draco frunció el ceño y los miró enojado, ¿por qué demonios ellos tenían que estar allí en primer lugar?

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —les preguntó mordazmente, arrastrando las palabras como no lo hacía en tiempo, incluso Gael dio un pequeño respingo y se apartó de él para mirarlo confundido.

—Ayudar —contestó secamente Ron, era la primera vez que hablaba, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Estamos ayudando a redactar la nota de prensa que mandaremos a los periódicos, revistas y radios para que los periodistas por fin se larguen y dejen de molestar.

—¿Siguen aquí? —preguntó extrañado, no los escuchaba, pensó que se habían marchado.

—Sí, una gran cantidad, son unos latosos —comentó Giles mientras encendía un cigarro, ofreció la cajetilla a los demás poniéndola en el centro de la mesa, todos, menos Granger y Weasley encendieron uno también —; por suerte Harry sabe insonorizar la casa, porque sus gritos nos tenían hasta las narices —continuó.

—¿Han sabido algo más? —preguntó Draco pensando en qué era lo que podría estar pasando con Harry ahora, después de todo no habían aclarado para nada el tema de la confesión ante sus compañeros. Esperaba que al menos sus amigos hubieran servido para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Los aurores ya les avisaron a… —Gael apartó la mirada y apretó los labios un poco, Draco no necesitó más palabras.

—Oh… ¿Los has visto?

—No, aún no, pero pensaba ir luego de que Harry llegara…

—Todos iremos —dijo Mikel —; pero debemos ver primero a Erin, aún no ha despertado, espero que cuando lo haga esté más tranquila.

—Jocelyn dijo que sus padres conocían a Erin —murmuró Matías.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, apenas se escuchaba el suave rasgueo de la pluma de Granger sobre el pergamino, mientras todos continuaban fumando en silencio.

—Creo que ya está listo —dijo la chica después de un rato levantando el pergamino con orgullo —. En cuanto Harry llegue podrá darle su visto bueno y lo mandaremos.

Draco quiso preguntar qué era lo que decía aquel comunicado, y sobre todo qué era lo que Harry les había dicho que haría, pero el orgullo le ganaba y no se atrevió a hacerlo.

—Está vez no se saldrán con la suya —dijo Ethan con voz molesta —, no los dejaremos pasar, como en el pasado.

—¿Qué?

—También atacaron su buffet —explicó Mikel hacia Draco —, al parecer esta vez si han dejado en claro que no piensan dar tregua, la amenaza ha quedado clara, si un lugar contrata homosexuales, será atacado.

—¿Pretenden iniciar una guerra? —jadeó Draco.

—Pero no los dejaremos, por supuesto que no —respondió la voz de un hombre desde la puerta, todos se sobresaltaron y giraron para ver a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, apuesto, alto y delgado, con la túnica color guinda del Wizengamot, el cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás, sujeto sobre la nuca y sus ojos castaños brillaban bastante.

Draco tardó apenas un instante en recordarlo: Aarón Bonaccord, era el hombre que había estado durante su juicio, el que le había dicho a los aurores que no lo golpearan, uno de los que lo había defendido. Detrás de él apareció Harry, algo pálido y cansado.

—¿SeñorBonaccord? —preguntó Hermione mientras se ponía en pie, Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Señorita Granger, que gusto encontrarla aquí, pese a las terribles circunstancias…

—Chicos, él es el Aarón Bonaccord, miembro de Wizengamot, desea hablar con nosotros —explicó Harry señalándole un sitio vacío a un lado de la mesa para que se pudiera sentar y caminando hasta sentarse al lado de Draco.

Aarón se sentó con bastante elegancia entre Matías y Giles y sonrío hacia los demás:

—Hola muchachos, primero quiero decirles que lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, Harry me ha puesto al tanto de algunas cosas, es una pena que Jocelyn haya tenido que pagar las consecuencias de un grupo intolerante como ese...

—Hey, ¿cómo estás?, pensé que aún dormirías —susurró Harry hacia Draco tomando una de sus manos bajo la mesa, se sentía fría, todo Draco se sentía frío y pesado.

—Desperté hace poco… ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Me alegra que lo preguntes, tengo alguna información que les podría ayudar, y supongo que ustedes también tienen algo de información que me podría servir, por cierto, Draco, no es el momento, pero déjame decirte que he seguido tu historia desde que dejaste el Wizengamot esa tarde, en tu juicio, y me alegra mucho que hayas dejado en claro que Pierre Colburn se equivocaba de cabo a rabo contigo, sabía que encerrarte no era la solución.

—Gracias —masculló Draco a pesar de todo, Gael se volvió a recostar sobre él y todos se quedaron en silencio un instante más, expectantes a lo que el hombre les tenía que decir.

—El primer paso, es una declaración a los medios, para que dejen la casa en paz.

—Ya la tenemos —intervino rápidamente Hermione poniéndose en pie y dándole una de las copias, otra se la entregó a Harry, que la dejó sobre la mesa, sin mirarla realmente, atento a lo que pasaría ahora.

—Esto está muy bien, sin embargo falta la parte de Draco, es él a quien han agredido, su negocio al que han atacado y casi arruinado —opinó el hombre luego darle una rápida leída al documento.

—¿Yo?

—Claro, eres el novio de Harry, viven juntos, es su casa, la de ambos, la que ha sido atacada.

—Pero…

—Yo lo puedo arreglar —interrumpió Hermione mientras jalaba un nuevo pergamino en blanco y comenzaba a escribir —. No tardaré mucho.

Draco le dio una mirada molesta a ella y luego otra a Harry que simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras el hombre miraba todo con entusiasmo.

—Ya le comenté a Harry esto, y creo que es justo que ustedes también lo sepan, soy gay —Ron emitió un pequeño jadeo y Matías y Tyrone voltearon a mirar al pelirrojo con reproche —, y tengo una pareja, desde hace varios años, él trabaja también en el Ministerio, en asuntos legales, Hermione, tú lo debes conocer, en fin… el tema es que durante años he estado viendo la forma de hacer que las leyes cambien, que se diga que no pueden discriminar a uno por su elección sexual, así como no lo pueden discriminar por su forma de pensar, por su color, sexo o estado de sangre; sin embargo, nunca habíamos recibido el apoyo suficiente, había mucho temor al rechazo y con los ataques que surgieron hace unos años varios más se desanimaron, pero ahora creo que tenemos una oportunidad para hacer que nos escuchen.

—¿Piensa usar a Harry para que le aprueben la dichosa ley? —preguntó Draco aún con tono defensivo.

—Draco… —masculló Harry presionando su mano una vez más.

—Sé que suena así, pero no es del todo cierto, pienso que nos podemos ayudar mutuamente, la MACH, así como la discriminación de la que somos objeto es algo que nos afecta a todos, y debemos usar todo lo que tengamos a mano para que se termine, yo no hubiera logrado formar parte del Wizengamot si es que ellos hubieran sabido de mí y de Boris, mi pareja, así como él tampoco hubiera podido mantener su puesto en el Ministerio, de la misma manera como Harry nunca hubiera podido ser auror, o cualquiera de ustedes hubiera podido mantener su puesto o su carrera si es que sus jefes hubieran sabido acerca de sus preferencias.

Todos asintieron convencidos mientras Hermione repasaba la nota de prensa una y otra vez; no pararon hasta que Bonaccord estuvo satisfecho con el resultado.

Mientras tanto Draco parecía aún algo tenso pese a las caricias de Harry bajo la mesa y Gael no movió de su sitio, hasta que finalmente decidieron que Ron y Hermione serían los encargados de salir y hablar con la prensa, repartiendo los comunicados que Draco ni siquiera se había esmerado por leer o entender, se sentía aturdido y perdido en toda la situación.

Erin despertó una hora después, cuando Bonaccord ya se había ido a casa con la promesa de reunirse al día siguiente en la noche nuevamente para empezar a buscar las pistas que relacionaran a la MACH con los ataques, necesitaban más que los rumores que circulaban acerca de que Tony la lideraba y que Draco lo había escuchar nombrar durante el ataque.

Calmar a Erin fue una ardua tarea; finalmente tuvieron que darle una dosis más de la poción para dormir y luego de mucho rato la chica se volvió a quedar dormida en medio de sollozos ahogados mientras Gael y Draco la consolaban.

Harry se encargó de acompañar a sus amigos a casa, para poder incrementar los hechizos de seguridad y que estuvieran a salvo; Lucka y Ethan se quedarían en Grimmauld Place, pues no quería aún mover a Lucka, que parecía no estar dispuesto a despertar, y Ethan no lo quería dejar solo.

Era ya media noche cuando Draco por fin volvió a su habitación, en una de las manos traía el borrador del comunicado que había redactado Granger y que él no había querido leer, asintiendo nada más a cualquier cosa que la chica o Bonaccord proponían.

Se metió en la ducha y el agua caliente hizo que sus músculos se relajaran un poco y el cansancio le cayó encima rápidamente, Harry llegó un rato después, cuando él ya se estaba poniendo el pijama.

—Pensé que te encontraría ya dormido —dijo Harry con voz suave mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios, beso que Draco no correspondió con el entusiasmo habitual.

—Ya casi —respondió Draco metiéndose en la cama y abrigándose mientras escuchaba la ducha abrirse, trató de dormir, pero pese al cansancio le era imposible, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para hacerlo, cuando Harry volvió a la habitación lo encontró aún despierto.

—¿Quieres que te traiga alguna poción para dormir?

—No, eso solo me dejará tonto durante todo el día y prefiero estar lúcido —al día siguiente irían a ver a los padres de Jocelyn, pues había sido imposible hacerlo durante esa noche.

Harry se metió en la cama y rápidamente se abrazó a Draco, pero pronto sintió la tensión en el cuerpo del chico y suspiró profundamente.

—¿Quieres que hablemos?

—Supongo…

—¿Prefieres dormir?

—Me da igual… Podemos hacer lo que quieras —respondió Draco mucho más agresivamente de lo que había pensado.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? —preguntó Harry apartándose de él un poco para poder verlo a la cara, podía, aun en la penumbra, ver su rostro tenso y sus labios crispados.

—No lo sé —admitió Draco. Y en parte era verdad, se sentía frustrado y molesto pero le era imposible ponerlo en palabras —. No tengo idea de cómo se supone que me debo sentir después de todo esto.

—Ha sido duro, lo sé —dijo Harry sentándose mejor entre las almohadas y girando para ver a Draco, que aún permanecía en la misma posición —, y la pérdida de Jocelyn es algo que no te diré que superaras u olvidaras… porque sé que no lo harás, porque ya sé lo que es perder amigos y de verdad que no los olvidas, no debes hacerlo, ellos no esperan que lo hagas, solo que aprendas a vivir por ellos… —Harry acarició la mejilla de Draco, que cerró los ojos y suspiró, aunque no pareció relajarse mucho.

—Yo también he perdido gente, Harry, los malos también mueren y sienten.

—De acuerdo —resopló Harry apartando su mano de Draco, que abrió los ojos asombrado por el tono y la forma como Harry había hablado.

—¿Qué?

—No pelearé contigo, comprendo que debes descargar tensiones y tirar toda esa rabia que tienes dentro; de verdad entiendo como te sientes, pero no será conmigo con quien te la cobres, no estoy de humor para que peleemos.

—Yo no quiero pelear contigo —rebatió rápidamente, aunque no estaba muy seguro de no querer pelear con él —solo te digo que sí sé lo que se siente el perder a alguien y de una manera tan injusta como esta. No me subestimes, no soy tan débil como crees que puedo ser.

Harry le dio una mirada más y luego asintió lentamente.

—Escucha… renuncié al cuerpo de aurores.

—¿Les dijiste…?

—¿Qué soy gay? ¿Qué somos pareja y vivimos juntos?

—Ajá…

—Claro que se los dije. Pero eso no fue lo que me llevó a renunciar.

—No debiste hacerlo, no lo habíamos discutido siquiera.

—No había mucho que discutir, o mejor dicho nada que discutir, ya lo tenía claro de todas maneras, además el tema gay también era un impedimento, ya escuchaste que se lo dije a mi jefe esta tarde.

—Pero eso se puede arreglar, es decir, por ser gay no te podrán botar si tú…

—Ya está, Draco, déjalo.

—No… aún puedes retractarte, firmar algún acuerdo… ¿firmaste una carta de renuncia?

—Entregué la placa —contestó Harry fríamente —y creo que debo dejarte algo en claro, esto que hice no es por ti, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¿Nada que ver conmigo?

—Bueno, casi nada, tú no tienes que ver en mi decisión, no de la manera en que crees, no es que me sienta obligado a admitirlo porque tú estás aquí, es por mí… solo por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo nunca dije que tuviera algo que ver conmigo —reclamó Draco poniéndose en pie y buscando de entre los cajones de la mesa de noche el paquete de cigarrillos que tenía siempre allí por si es que le apetecía fumar de noche.

—Yo no he dicho eso —suspiró Harry, le dio una mirada de reojo al reloj de la mesa de noche: ya pasaban de la una de la mañana, al parecer no dormirían mucho después de todo —, pero no quería que lo pienses, es decir que creas que algo en ti me está obligando a…

—Es obvio que yo no te puedo obligar a nada —interrumpió Draco abriendo las cortinas de la habitación, Harry y él siempre habían pensado en que sería buena idea construir un pequeño balcón para sentarse a leer y conversar en las noches más calurosas, ahora más que nunca le apetecía haberlo construido para poder meterse allí y alejarse de él.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —Harry le quitó el paquete de cigarros y encendió un cigarro también mientras Draco abría las ventanas, el aire helado entró rápidamente, haciéndolos estremecer.

—Nada, pensé que hablaríamos, que al menos continuaríamos con nuestra conversación antes de que te fueras al Ministerio a renunciar, y no solo eso, también conseguiste un político para que nos ayude y planeaste publicar una nota de prensa que dice que te han atacado… de pronto me parece que todo pasó sin mí.

—Estabas dormido y…

—Ya… entonces no debo dormirme si es que no quiero perderme de las cosas que pasan alrededor.

—No seas ridículo.

—Ah, y soy ridículo, claro —bufó Draco dando una bocanada muy profunda de humo mientras veía hacia el cielo oscuro y frío, todo parecía indicar que al día siguiente llovería.

Harry suspiró profundamente, buscando paciencia que ya no le quedaba, y con un solo movimiento de su muñeca hizo desaparecer el cigarro que apenas había fumado, antes de acercarse a Draco, que estaba frente la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, parecía tan ausente y lejano…

—Lo lamento —dijo mientras con ambas manos sujetaba los brazos de Draco y se pegaba a él, lo sintió tensarse un poco pero no lo apartó —, él ya me esperaba afuera de la oficina de Kingsley, a quien por cierto le tuve que decir que era gay y por lo que no me sentí nada bien… —Harry hizo un pequeño silencio, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y éste se relajó un poco más, apoyando finalmente su espalda en el cuerpo de Harry.

—Parece sincero, y dispuesto a ayudarnos… y sí, es un político, pero tal vez es lo que necesitamos, que alguien con autoridad se ponga de parte de nosotros —continuó.

—Pienso que eres lo suficientemente famoso como para hacer que la gente nos escuche, sin necesidad de recurrir a políticos.

—Pensé que te agradaría, él me contó… él estuvo en tu juicio… se puso de tu lado cuando Colburn abogaba para que te condenasen…

—¿Te lo contó?

—Sí.

—No tenía porqué hacerlo y de todas formas eso no tiene nada que ver, están politizando todo el asunto cuando en realidad se tratan de un grupo de delincuentes, de asesinos que deben ser atrapados y encarcelados.

—Y lo serán, pero por asesinato, por destrucción de la propiedad ajena, por vandalismo, pero no por discriminación, porque no hay ninguna ley que diga que si atacas a alguien por ser gay estás siendo discriminador.

—Eso no me interesa mucho, la verdad —admitió Draco moviendo la muñeca de la misma manera que Harry y haciendo desaparecer el cigarro casi acabado —, solo que quienes hayan sido los que lastimaron a Jocelyn vayan a la cárcel y que allí se pudran.

—Y todos queremos eso, es por eso por lo que estamos trabajando… para que podamos meterlos a todos en prisión… —Harry sintió a Draco removerse un poco y suspiró con fuerza, presionando más sus brazos en torno a él —. Escucha, no quiero pelear, es tarde, ambos estamos agotados y eso hace que no nos entendamos… no deberíamos estar discutiendo ni analizando nada ahora…

—No… yo tampoco quiero pelear…estoy cansado —admitió Draco.

—Entonces vamos a la cama, mañana todavía tenemos mucho que hacer y ahora lo único que se me apetece es abrazarte y descansar…

Draco agachó la mirada un momento y finalmente asintió, dejando que Harry lo tomara de una mano y lo llevara a la cama.

Pronto ambos estaban nuevamente bajo las sábanas, Harry aferrado a él como cada vez que dormían juntos, podía sentir el aliento tibio sobre su pecho a pesar de la tela del pijama y era conciente de las piernas de Harry enredadas entre las suyas.

—Mañana tendré que hablar con Andrómeda, y con los Weasley, no creo que le gane a los diarios, pero haré lo posible… —masculló Harry.

—Supongo que tus amigos pueden ir contigo, a darte, ya sabes… apoyo moral —respondió Draco, dedicándose a acariciar con un par de dedos la oscura cabellera.

—No, es algo que deberé hacer solo… Ron y Hermione… ellos se han disculpado, ya sabes, por lo que pasó la última vez.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, era obvio que ahora se habían disculpado, con Harry, pero no con él, y no era un capricho, pero a él también lo habían ofendido, y mucho, y dudaba que no creyeran en el fondo que todo era culpa suya.

—Mañana temprano vendrán Mikel y Gael, iremos con Erin a ver a los padres de Jocelyn, a ponernos a su disposición para ayudarlos en todo lo que podamos…

—Creo que podré alcanzarte allí… —Harry ya tenía los ojos cerrados y el cansancio lo estaba empujando más y más hacia el sueño —. Te amo —dijo con un suspiro y dándole un suave beso en el pecho.

—Y yo.

*****

El amanecer llegó mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, las cortinas abiertas dejaban ver el cielo aún algo oscuro pero ya a punto de dejar al sol salir; se removió un poco, sintiendo el cuerpo de Harry aún aferrado al suyo y suspiró profundamente, rememorando los hechos del día anterior y todo lo que tendrían que hacer ese día.

Dio una mirada más a la cabellera oscura de Harry que caía sobre su pecho y la acarició con lentitud antes de empujarlo un poco para despertarlo, pero Harry no despertó, simplemente se removió hacia un lado y se acomodó sobre la cama, mientras seguía durmiendo.

Se puso en pie rápidamente y se dio una ducha caliente, en solo minutos ya estaba vestido y saliendo en silencio de la habitación. Primero llegó hasta la habitación de Erin, la chica aún permanecía durmiendo, por la cantidad de poción que le había dado aún le quedaba un par de horas más de sueño.

La siguiente habitación fue la de Lucka, Ethan estaba abrazado al chico y ambos dormían en la oscura habitación. No había podido hablar con Lucka aún, ninguno había podido, nadie sabía en realidad qué era lo que le había pasado, aunque si estaba al tanto de las torturas y castigos que había sufrido, ¿la razón?: todo un misterio aún.

Disfrutó del silencio y la semi oscuridad de la casa, caminó lentamente por el pasillo y por las escaleras, entró a las habitaciones del primer piso, como constatando de que en verdad no había pasado nada malo en ellas, dejó para el final las mazmorras y, aún algo indeciso, se obligó a bajar las escaleras de piedra, rotas en varios escalones, todavía se podía respirar el terrible olor a quemado, mezclado con los olores de las pociones destruidas, definitivamente eso sería una gran pérdida, si es que no la ruina, tendría que ponerse a escribir cartas de justificación para los pedidos que no entregaría y devolver adelantos.

Mientras caminaba entre lo que habían sido las mesas de trabajo iba mirando los calderos rotos, las cajas destrozadas, al final de la habitación la puerta cerrada de la pequeña parte destinada a la simulación le llamó la atención, nadie había entrado allí.

Encontró que el caldero y los frascos de pociones con que había estado trabajando días antes estaban intactos, así como su cuaderno de notas, no pudo evitar sonreír, ese cuaderno tenía todos los secretos y recetas nuevas, todas sus ideas. Lo tomó con manos algo temblorosas antes de guardar todos los frascos en un pequeño atado para luego, junto al cuaderno, hacerlo aparecer en uno de los cajones de su habitación con Harry, un cajón de seguridad que tenía para guardar cualquier cosa que se le apeteciera, eso había dicho Harry cuando se había mudado allí.

Miró un poco más alrededor; rescató uno de sus libros de cuentas, mojado y sucio, pero legible, e hizo un inventario mental de las cosas que habían sido estropeadas y de las cosas que tendrían que reemplazar, en caso claro, de que decidiera seguir con la fábrica… Porque de qué le servía volver a montarla si luego podrían volver y destruirla nuevamente.

Llegó hasta la cocina, ansioso ya por una taza de café, la primera del día y soltó un suave chillido cuando descubrió a alguien más en la cocina, ya sentado, vistiendo como muggle y leyendo una gran cantidad de pergaminos.

—Draco, ¿cómo has dormido?

—Señor, Bonaccord, no sabía que llegaría temprano —respondió Draco, decepcionado porque se había acabado su momento de paz y soledad y recordando que la noche anterior Harry había habilitado la chimenea no solo para el hombre, sino para Mikel, Gael, Matías y Ethan también.

—Llámame Aarón, por favor, puedo estar algo mayor pero eso de señor… como que me hace sentir viejo.

—¿Quiere que vaya por Harry?

—No, a decir verdad esperaba poder hablar contigo un poco, anoche no parecías estar con ganas de hablar, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

—Pues…

—Traje algo de desayuno —comentó mientras agitaba la varita y unas cuantas bolsas de papel marrón levitaban desde la mesa de trabajo de la cocina a la mesa donde Bonaccord ya estaba sentado —; espero que te guste el café y las donas, traje muchas.

—Gracias —dijo Draco sacando las cosas y sentándose delante del hombre, sujetando con ambas manos el vaso descartable para calentarse un poco y aspirando el agradable aroma del café recién hecho.

—Supongo que Harry y tú deben haber hablado anoche un poco, aunque con lo tarde que deben haber ido a dormir…

—Algo, sí.

—Y entiendo tu resistencia a todo esto, pero Harry es un gran chico, y está harto de todas las injusticias que ha visto… tú lo conoces, él nunca toleró las injusticias, creo que por eso es quien es, y yo solo quiero ayudarlo, para que todo esto se acabe.

—Harry está decidido a apoyarlo, así que esta charla no tienen ningún sentido en realidad —contestó Draco dejando finalmente el vaso de café sobre la mesa y empezando a sentirse algo incómodo por la forma en que el hombre hablaba de Harry, como si lo conociera de toda la vida o algo así.

—Sí, él lo está, pero también está pendiente de lo que tú digas, de lo que tú decidas, me lo dejó en claro anoche, "si Draco está de acuerdo" —suspiró —. Tu opinión significa mucho para él y quiero que sepas que tú también representas mucho para esto, todos tus amigos, por supuesto, pero tú… eres todo un modelo.

—¿Modelo?

—¿Cuántas pociones tienes ya registradas?

—Catorce.

—Y con solo veinte y tres años —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de orgullo —; terminaste la universidad matándote entre trabajos muggles y vendiendo tus pociones… Pese a que el Ministerio no te apoyó en ningún momento, a la forma en como te tratan la mayoría de magos y brujas… ¿No lo ves? Todo lo que has conseguido… de lo que puedes ser capaz, es la clara muestra de lucha que necesitamos.

—No pienso exponerme ante todo el mundo, no soy un experimento con resultados apropiados.

—Nadie ha dicho eso…

—¿Y entonces qué?

—Lo lamento… ya suponía que tendría problemas contigo, y es una pena… necesitamos tanto a Harry para esto.

—¡Ya tienen a Harry!

—Sí, pero no sin ti, ya te lo dije, él buscará tu aprobación y el que tú no quieras participar…

—Él no es un muñeco que actúa de acuerdo a mis deseos, no te confundas _Aarón_, él es capaz de tomar sus decisiones, así como yo las mías.

—Boris actúa igual que tú —dijo entonces el hombre inclinándose un poco hacia adelante —, tiene miedo de exponerse… de que las cosas no salgan bien.

—Yo no tengo miedo.

—Pero debes tener confianza, es lo mismo que le digo a él, confianza en que nuestro proyecto saldrá bien, en que te convertirás en un icono en la historia, tu nombre quedará grabado en los libros, el tuyo, el de Harry y el de todos nosotros, porque por fin revolucionamos todo lo arcaico de nuestra sociedad, porque le dimos a la gente la libertad de vivir como mejor les plazca, con quien mejor les plazca, sin tener que temer por el qué dirán o por no ser aceptados.

Draco suspiró profundamente, ahora comprendía porqué el tipo era político, siempre buscaba la forma de convencer, escupía discurso tras discurso sin descansar, y si antes le daba desconfianza, ahora le caía peor aún.

—No te pido una respuesta en este instante, solo piensa un poco más en ello, en lo bueno que sería para todos, en lo bueno que sería para tu negocio…

Draco iba a contesta que no, que no le interesaba ser un icono en la sociedad ni ninguna de esas tonterías, pero no tuvo tiempo, el ruido de alguien queriendo entrar por la chimenea lo hizo ponerse en pie y sin decir nada salir hacia la sala; el rostro de Granger aparecía entre las llamas verdes.

—Oh, hola, Malfoy… pensé que Harry estaría ya despierto y…

—No, aún no lo está —interrumpió, y por un instante pensó en marcharse también de allí, meterse en la cama con Harry y quedarse junto a él por días, por meses, hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

—¿Podrías… ya sabes, decirle que nos deje pasar?

—Esta también es mi casa, Granger —dijo arrastrando las palabras y agitando la varita para desbloquear la red flú; pronto Granger y Weasley estaban de pie en la sala, mirándolo de manera confusa. Draco no podía leer sus expresiones, pero sí sabía que no había el odio y rencor que habían tenido la vez en que los habían descubierto juntos.

—Hola, Malfoy —saludó Ron luego de un instante, Draco solo asintió con la cabeza suavemente y se dio la vuelta para buscar a Harry.

—Malfoy —llamó Hermione.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y con un suspiro de exasperación giró a verla, con una ceja levantada y la actitud más borde que pudo.

—Nosotros sentimos mucho lo que pasó con tu amiga y… —Hermione le dio una mirada a Ron, que asintió levemente; se mordió el labio un instante, luciendo indecisa mientras Draco comenzaba a taconear en el suelo, realmente deseaba poderse largar de todo eso —… lamentamos lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos… no que ahora queramos ser tus amigos, no somos hipócritas para eso, pero sí respetaremos que Harry y tú están juntos y no haremos comentarios desagradables sobre eso. Harry no necesita escuchar nuestras peleas así que te ofrecemos la paz…

—¿Paz?

—No te metas con nosotros y nosotros no nos meteremos contigo —explicó Ron, su mirada definitivamente no era de paz.

—Claro, siempre he soñado con eso —respondió arrastrando las palabras antes de darse la vuelta y salir, ya cuando casi llegaba a la puerta les dijo en voz más alta: —Bonaccord ya está en la cocina, iré a ver a los demás.

*****

Pero cuando llegó a la habitación su idea de meterse entre las sábanas y abrazarse al cuerpo de Harry se quedaron en solo eso: en ganas; escuchó el sonido del agua caer y supo que Harry ya estaba en la ducha. Pese a eso se dejó caer en la cama, aún estaba tibia y olía a Harry, eso le bastó por el momento, cerró los ojos solo por dejar de mirar el techo y no los abrió hasta que unas gotitas de agua helada le dieron en la cara.

—Hola —saludó Harry en cuanto Draco abrió los ojos y, inclinándose hacia él, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Draco suspiró un poco y rodeó su cuello con las manos para jalarlo un poco más hasta que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó sobre él.

—Auch —se quejó suavemente mientras sus labios volvían a besarlo.

—Lo siento —jadeó Harry un poco mientras sus labios comenzaban a dar pequeños besos sobre las mejillas y la frente.

—Tus… tus amigos están abajo —murmuró Draco cuando las manos de Harry se colaron bajo la camiseta que traía puesta, sentía la húmeda toalla sobre sus pantalones y la erección de Harry creciendo poco a poco.

—Oh… ¿Ya?

—Lo siento, Bonaccord también está, supongo que pronto aparecerán los demás —explicó mientras sentía el cuerpo de Harry alejándose de él, se sintió de pronto algo más vacío, pero no dijo nada, levantándose sobre sus codos mientras miraba a Harry ya de pie y sin la toalla.

—Te levantaste temprano… no me había dado cuenta de que te habías ido.

—Fui a ver a los demás, y la casa, todo está en orden.

—Ya la habíamos visto anoche —reprendió Harry mientras se ponía los bóxer y caminaba por la habitación sacando unos vaqueros del armario y una camiseta de uno de los cajones.

—Quería cerciorarme, en todo caso… —Draco se detuvo, ya no tan seguro de querer contarle acerca de su charla con Bonaccord.

—En todo caso… ¿qué?

—Nada… solo… Harry, tú sabes que pese a todo, es decir, sé que ayer lo estuvimos discutiendo y no llegamos a ningún punto pero que si tú decides hacer, lo que sea que decidas hacer, no necesitas tener mi aprobación ¿verdad?

—¿Tu aprobación? —preguntó Harry extrañado, mientras se ponía en pie para abotonar los vaqueros.

—Ya sabes eres libre de… de hacer lo que quieras —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose sobre la cama.

—Supongo que sí —Harry se acercó nuevamente a él —. ¿A que ha venido todo esto?

—A nada… solo quería que lo tuvieras en claro.

Harry lo miró durante un instante más antes de suspirar y sentarse en la cama.

—¿Qué es lo que somos tú y yo?

—Una pareja —contestó Draco ya sabiendo la respuesta que esperaba Harry.

—Y las parejas deciden la mayoría de cosas juntas, y si esto es porqué renuncié a los aurores y les dije que era gay y que tú y yo estamos juntos sin preguntártelo…

—No, tienes razón en eso —interrumpió Draco —, solo me tomó por sorpresa, pero supongo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo… es que ahora saldrás y se lo dirás al mundo y quería que supieras que no necesitas preguntármelo, que si es lo que quieres hacer y piensas que es lo correcto yo estaré allí para apoyarte.

—¿Desde las sombras?

—¿Eh?

—¿Estarás allí para apoyarme o estarás allí conmigo, junto a mí?

—Yo… ¿Quieres que esté junto a ti? ¿De qué manera?

—Eres mi pareja, de esa manera.

Y Draco no supo que contestar entonces, lo miró durante un instante y luego apartó la mirada.

—Harry, un mortífago junto a ti no es la mejor…

—Ya —bufó Harry poniéndose en pie de un salto.

—¡Harry!

—Déjalo, estoy harto de todo el tema de "soy un mortífago, soy malo" no lo eres, ni lo has sido y de todas formas ese juicio ya se terminó, él único que lo recuerda una y otra vez eres tú, y ya es tiempo de que lo dejes pasar.

—¡Yo no soy el que recuerda!, es todo el mundo, la gente se acuerda muy bien de mí, y no que me anden pensando todo el tiempo, pero en cuanto me vean junto a ti tu credibilidad bajará hasta los suelos.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Ya voy a bajar, los demás ya deben haber llegado.

—Pero…

—No, ya… solo déjalo, ¿sí? Parece que últimamente lo único que haces es iniciar conversaciones que nos hacen discutir y ya te lo dije anoche, no tengo ganas de discutir.

—Pero… —pero ya era tarde, Harry salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Se preguntó si es que acaso Harry tenía razón ¿era él el que estaba equivocado? ¿Él que estaba buscando la forma de empujar a Harry hacia una pelea?

*****

Tomó una bocanada de aire para darse algo de valor y levantó la mano para golpear la puerta de la casa de Andrómeda, le había parecido más correcto llegar de esa manera que por medio de la red flú, pero el golpe nunca se escuchó, antes de que su puño llegara a la puerta ya ésta estaba abierta, Andrómeda, usando una bata de algodón claro, lo miraba, no con la sonrisa con que siempre lo recibía, su mirada era diferente, de alguna manera acusadora.

—Hola —saludó Harry con una mueca que quiso parecer una sonrisa.

—No quería que despertaras a Teddy, aún está dormido —respondió la mujer haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar, Harry se quedó de pie en el recibidor, pero Andrómeda pronto lo pasó y le indicó que la siguiera hasta la cocina, en cuanto entró pudo ver "El profeta" doblado de manera descuidada junto a la taza de té.

—Supongo que ya… que ya leíste el diario —murmuró Harry mientras se sentaba delante de la mujer, que solo asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo —, y ya has leído que dicen que atacaron mi casa… bueno, la casa que comparto con Draco.

—También tu comunicado, o mejor dicho el comunicado que enviaron Draco y tú.

—Yo…

—¿Es cierto?; aunque en tu comunicado no dices nada de eso "El Profeta" dice que Draco y tú viven allí, juntos, desde hace muchos años, e insinúan que como una pareja, como… _novios. _

—Sí —respondió Harry apartando la mirada un momento —; más o menos, no es desde hace muchos años, aunque lo mío con Draco si que tiene tiempo…

—¿Y pensabas ocultarlo durante toda tu vida? ¡Merlín, Harry!, ¿un hijo de mortífago? Ese chico participó en la última batalla, donde Nymphadora y Remus… donde Teddy perdió a sus padres.

—Es diferente, él no… él no luchó allí, trató de escapar, no porta la marca, no es uno de ellos, no lo fue nunca —defendió Harry.

—¿Eso es lo que él te ha dicho? ¿Eso es lo que tú crees?

—Es la verdad, lo sé porque lo vi, porque sé cosas, cosas que no les he contado… además, yo lo quiero.

—Lo quieres —bufó Andrómeda incrédula —. ¿Lo quieres, dices? ¿Tanto que renuncias a todo lo bueno que tienes, a todo por lo que has luchado y te juntas con un chico que fue condenado por mortífago, que peleó en tú contra durante la guerra?

—No peleó contra mí y eso fue hace años… hace demasiados años.

—No los suficientes, Harry.

—Andrómeda… Yo sé que él fue una víctima, una víctima más durante la guerra, amenazado de muerte, amenazado con la muerte de sus padres, y aún así, eso, lo que pasó antes, no es algo que influya en nuestra relación, yo lo amo.

—Y él te ama ¿verdad? —negó Andrómeda, Harry asintió lentamente en respuesta —. Por favor, Harry, yo ya suponía que algo extraño tenías con eso de no tener novia ni salir con ninguna chica, y más de una vez me dije a mí misma que eso era un problema tuyo y que no tenía derecho para juzgarte, que si así eras feliz, no tenía porqué entrometerme, pero esto…

—Supuse que tú entenderías… que comprenderías lo que es querer a alguien con esta intensidad; de tal manera que no te importa lo que los demás puedan pensar o lo que pueda pasar a tu alrededor, que tú, después de todo lo que me contaste que tuviste que pasar para estar con tu esposo, entenderías que… que a veces nos enamoramos de la persona que nadie cree buena para nosotros, pero que sabemos y estamos seguros de lo que sentimos, que no nos importan los demás, que lo amamos y que eso basta para hacerle frente a todos… No pensé que también tendría que defenderme ante ti.

—Yo no estoy en tu contra, jamás lo estaría, pero Draco…

—Tu sobrino.

—No, no lo es, es Draco, el hijo de mi hermana, sí, pero un chico que yo no conozco, que no he visto siquiera en persona ni una vez…

—Deberías conocerlo, darte la oportunidad de ver lo inteligente y amable que es, y sobre todo ver que no hay maldad en él.

—Pides demasiado.

—No lo creo —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros pero Andrómeda no contestó nada más, así que continuó: —. Yo quería venir a verte para darte la versión real de los hechos, no lo que los periódicos publicaron, sino lo que en verdad pasó, si es que estás dispuesta a escucharme…

Andrómeda lo miró evaluadoramente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él?

Harry se dejó caer un poco más contra la silla y suspiró pesadamente.

—En realidad lo amo desde la escuela, desde el séptimo año…

—¿Tanto tiempo han llevado juntos sin que nadie lo sospeche?

—No… bueno, es algo complicado, todo empezó en la escuela, la primera vez que lo vi, luego de la guerra, fue en el expreso de Hogwarts…

*****

Draco prendió el tal vez millonésimo cigarrillo de la tarde, a un lado Gael y Mikel también fumaban lentamente y en silencio, mientras el cielo se iba oscureciendo más y más. Estaban en la parte trasera de la casa de los padres de Jocelyn, en donde tenían un pequeño cementerio familiar, al otro lado del lugar estaba la madre de Jocelyn, sentada con su túnica negra y apoyada sobre Erin, las dos sollozaban suavemente mientras esperaban que todo iniciara, no había mucha gente, apenas unas cuantas chicas que habían sido amigas de Jocelyn antes de la universidad; estaba también Longbottom, junto con un par de chicas más que habían trabajado con Jocelyn y Erin en África. Draco esperaba que Harry hubiera recibido a Alba en la casa de los Weasley o en casa de Andrómeda, con la nota donde le indicaba la dirección y la hora. Harry y él apenas habían intercambiado una mirada más esa mañana, antes de que el chico partiera a hacer las visitas que tenía planeadas y la incertidumbre de saber cómo le estaba yendo lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Un suave _plop _los hizo girar, inmediatamente aparecieron Giles, Tyrone, Lucka y Ethan, estos dos últimos tomados de la mano, le dieron una mirada de saludo antes de dirigirse primero hacia la madre de Jocelyn; Draco no pudo apartar la mirada, viendo a la mujer llorando mientras recibía las condolencias, tal como las había recibido de todos los otros amigos de su hija.

—Espero que Harry pueda llegar —susurró Giles acercándose finalmente hacia ellos.

—Tenía cosas que hacer —contestó Draco dándole una calada más al cigarro.

—Por supuesto… con todo esto que ha pasado y lo que ha salido en los diarios —murmuró Matías, Lucka y Ethan, que permanecían bastante callados asintieron.

—Ya va a empezar —informó Mikel señalando con la cabeza como el padre de Jocelyn salía por la puerta trasera acompañado por un mago bastante anciano.

—Vamos —dijo Ethan.

Pronto todos se acomodaron al final de las filas de sillas, Draco dejó un espacio vacío para Harry, convencido ya de que no llegaría, y Gael se sentó a su lado, rígidamente, mientras el anciano se elevaba un poco para que todos lo pudieran ver, un ataúd de madera color caoba apareció y Draco sintió de pronto como toda esa realidad a la que había estado huyendo se hacía presente, se ponía delante de él y lo golpeaba. Sí, Jocelyn se había ido, no estaría más allí. Nunca más.

No escuchaba realmente lo que el hombre decía, enumerando las cualidades de su amiga, cualidades que él sabía de memoria y apreciaba bastante, tampoco escuchó aquel trillado discurso acerca de que ella querría verlos felices, su mente daba vueltas en charlas, en tardes bajo el sol en la universidad, en risas e incluso en discusiones, en consejos, en amanecidas estudiando… en tantas cosas. De pronto el silencio se hizo mucho más pesado mientras el hombre agitaba la varita y el ataúd de madera comenzaba a elevarse un poco más. Draco tuvo la necesidad de ponerse en pie, de gritar y llorar, de reclamar que se detuvieran, de negarse a admitir que Jocelyn estaba metida en esa pequeña caja, encerrada, lejos ya de ellos. Sintió el nudo en su garganta y estuvo seguro de que soltó un suave quejido mientras los ojos le picaban. Una mano se posó sobre la suya, delicada y firmemente a la vez, anclándolo a la realidad y consolándolo, giró para ver a Harry, que lo miraba con ojos de entendimiento, sus dedos se entrelazaron y soltó un suave suspiro antes de volver a mirar hacia el ataúd, que ya empezaba a descender hacia el foso de tierra.

Harry presionó con un poco más de fuerza su mano contra la de Draco y se pegó más a él, sintiendo lo rígido que estaba y deseando poder abrazarlo y consolarlo, llevárselo lejos de todo lo que le causara dolor y poder cuidarlo por siempre. Ver que nadie nunca lo hiciera sufrir.

La ceremonia acabó rápidamente, los padres de Jocelyn permanecieron un momento más mirando inexpresivamente la tumba de su hija antes de, junto a Erin, desaparecer tras la puerta de la casa, uno de los tíos de Jocelyn se encargó de despedirlos a todos, pidiendo comprensión por el dolor de los padres de Jocelyn.

Mientras todos se despedían Draco y sus amigos formaron un silencioso círculo en el extremo más alejado de la tumba de Jocelyn, incapaces de hacer mucho más que mirarse las caras; entonces Harry sintió que alguien se acercaba a ellos y giró rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Neville, que pasó su mirada desde el rostro de Draco hasta sus manos entrelazadas para llegar finalmente hasta Harry.

—Hola —saludó con un murmullo.

—Hola —respondió Harry sintiéndose algo cohibido ahora que se encontraba con él, leyendo en su mirada incredulidad y asombro.

—Yo solo quería… —Neville hizo una mueca nerviosa, mirando hacia los demás amigos de Harry y Draco.

—Claro —suspiró Harry lentamente, soltando a Draco y alejándose unos pasos de sus amigos, llevándose a Neville con él para que pudiera decirle lo que tuviera que decirle sin que nadie más los escuchara.

—Lamento lo que pasó —empezó Neville en cuanto estuvieron apartados —, me refiero a Jocelyn… estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, ya sabes, en África, y ella era una gran chica, Erin también lo es…

—Lo sé… yo no la conocía tanto tiempo, pero sé que era fantástica —intervino Harry.

—También leí los diarios hoy y… —Neville levantó la vista hacia Draco, que lo observaba de manera amenazante —sé que en la escuela alguna vez dije que… bueno, dije cosas que no pienso ahora, eso era lo que quería que supieras —completó con voz más firme.

—Me alegra que sea así —contestó Harry un poco más aliviado, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, luego del terrible día que había tenido, era que Neville o algún otro lo criticara.

—Jocelyn y Erin eran fantásticas… y eran felices juntas, entendí que eso era lo importante al fin y al cabo… que no es asunto de nadie más con quien eres feliz —Neville sonrió de lado y le dio una palmada en el hombro —. Aunque ya casi nunca hablamos me gustaría que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites… sobre todo ahora, con esos locos sueltos, me puedes llamar… ya sabes, como antes, como cuando formábamos el E.D.

—Gracias, Neville —sonrió sinceramente Harry.

—Me debo ir —dijo Neville mirando hacia el par de chicas que ya lo esperaban.

—Claro… nos vemos por allí.

—Sí… nos vemos —se despidió Harry, finalmente regresando junto a sus amigos.

Antes del anochecer ya Harry y Draco estaban en casa, nadie había tenido ánimos como para reunirse y continuar con los planes contra la MACH, cada uno había partido silenciosamente hacia su propio hogar.

Draco soltó un suave suspiro de alivio cuando comprobó que tampoco Granger, Weasley o Bonaccord habían decidido esperarlos.

—¿Quieres una copa? —preguntó Harry en cuanto Draco se dejó caer sobre el sofá, delante de la chimenea, que ya ardía suavemente.

—Sería buena idea.

Harry sirvió dos vasos pequeños con Fire Whisky y se acomodó a su lado, levantaron las copas e hicieron un silencioso brindis por Jocelyn antes de beber el contenido de un solo trago.

El silencio se extendió por un rato más, escuchando solo el crepitar de las llamas hasta que fue Draco el que habló nuevamente, alejando el dolor de Jocelyn de su mente, al menos de momento.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Mas o menos —Harry levantó la botella hacia Draco, que asintió y extendió su vaso para que fuera rellenado.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Andrómeda dice que puedo ver a Teddy pero que aún no está lista para verte a ti o para saber nada de nuestra relación… que necesita tiempo para asimilarlo.

—Lo lamento.

—No, fue mejor de lo que esperaba, los Weasley… el señor Weasley está muy enojado conmigo y no quiso escucharme… la señora Weasley me escuchó y luego dijo que no podía entenderme, que me quería como a un hijo y que no tenía derecho a juzgarme pero que no le pidiera que comprendiera… que podía aceptarme como gay pero…

—¿Sí? —preguntó Draco mirando la mueca de Harry.

Harry se bebió el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago y dijo con voz rasposa.

—No que esté contigo.

—Piensa como la mayoría.

—Pensé que ella, de entre todos, que ella me entendería, que no me diría eso… — Harry suspiró pesadamente —. ¿Podemos ir a la cama? No quiero seguir hablando de esto…

Draco asintió comprensivo.

—Vamos… un baño y meternos en la cama es lo que necesitamos, estamos agotados.

*****

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES:**

_**Una extraña relación**_

_El día de ayer el mundo mágico fue sacudido por una gran cantidad de ataques, en un inicio muchos temieron que se tratara de mortífagos re agrupándose, pero luego se supo que se trataba de un grupo creado con el propósito de —según dicen nuestras fuentes— conservar las buenas costumbres y el comportamiento correcto en la sociedad. _

_Este grupo, que al parecer es completamente ajeno a la MACH (Magos anti comportamiento homosexual) es mucho más agresivo, pues ha destruido alrededor de cuarenta y cinco fábricas, clínicas y tiendas, donde se empleaba a uno o más homosexuales, bajo la consigna de volver si es que estos empleados seguían laborando allí. _

_Pero lo que más llamó la atención, y no queremos hacer menos a los demás ataques, fue la irrupción al hogar de Harry Potter, nuestro héroe mágico, que trabaja como auror del Ministerio inglés y vive en Londres, al parecer Harry Potter compartía casa con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, recordado mortífago que fue liberado bajo libertad vigilada en 1,998._

_¿Y qué hacía Malfoy en casa de Potter? Estoy segura de que es una pregunta que todos ustedes, al igual que está servidora, se hacen, pues bien, trataremos de responderla de la mejor manera. _

_Algunos deben recordar los terribles virus que atacaron a los magos homosexuales hace dos años más o menos, y la maravillosa participación de, según el seudónimo encontrado en la oficina de patentes, "El fabricante de pociones", un chico que aún cursaba la universidad por ese entonces y que dio con los antídotos necesarios para contrarrestar dicho mal. Pues ese "Fabricante de pociones", copropietario de la famosa "Fábrica de pociones", muy conocida ahora por sus diversas pociones, tanto de belleza como curativas, no es otro que Draco Malfoy, quien se graduó hace poco más de un año en "La Universidad Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor", según hemos podido ver, con notas que exceden el promedio. Draco Malfoy inició su carrera con una beca completa, pero ésta fue removida, aunque sin justificación aparente, pese a esto Draco Malfoy se dio tiempo no solo de terminar su carrera como pocionista, sino también de crear, junto a su socio, Gael Eytinge, estudiante también de esa universidad, pero en una rama diferente, una fábrica, que está ganando renombre no solo en nuestro país, sino en varias partes de Europa. _

_¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con nuestra historia? Pues Draco Malfoy y su fábrica fueron atacadas la tarde de ayer, donde lamentablemente murió una mujer: Jocelyn Coetzee graduada de la misma universidad y hasta donde sabemos íntima amiga de Malfoy y e Eytinge._

_Según el Ministerio tanto la dirección de Malfoy como la de la fábrica estaban ubicadas en la misma casa de Harry Potter, y Malfoy y Eytinge son conocidos homosexuales que ya han dado que hablar en el pasado, relacionándolos incluso como pareja. ¿Qué hacía Potter viviendo con un homosexual y dejándolo instalar allí su fábrica? Esta convivencia tiene ya más de dos años, hasta donde sabemos, y Potter, luego de su relación escolar con Ginny Weasley no ha vuelto a tener novia conocida. _

_Los dejamos, queridos lectores, para que ustedes mismos saquen sus propias conclusiones. _

_En la página tres pueden leer un comunicado emitido por ambos, Potter y Malfoy, referente a los sucesos de esta tarde._

_Dasha Ogden_

**COMUNICADO DE HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY:**

_Esta tarde nos dirigimos a ustedes con un terrible pesar, no pudiendo creer los terribles hechos que se han desarrollado el día de ayer y sintiendo la necesidad de aclarar algunos puntos:_

_La fábrica de pociones no es ningún negocio clandestino ni ningún negocio que provea de pociones a los malos miembros de la sociedad, somos una empresa seria que ha cumplido con cada uno de los requerimientos que el Ministerio y las autoridades pertinentes han exigido, que nunca se ha negado a pagar impuestos e incluso a hacer investigaciones "ad honore" por el bien de los magos y brujas de nuestra sociedad. _

_Sin embargo esta tarde, despreciando todos los aportes que hemos brindado a la sociedad, un grupo de fanáticos e intolerantes han entrado, no solo a nuestra fábrica, sino también a nuestro hogar y no solo han destruido nuestros laboratorios e implementos, sino que también han destrozado una familia y a un grupo de amigos. Jocelyn era una gran bruja, una profesional con mucho futuro y ahora sus padres y sus amigos no podemos creer que se haya ido de esta manera tan injusta y cruel. _

_De más está decir lo molestos que nos sentimos con esto y por eso le pedimos a todos nos den la tranquilidad que necesitamos para afrontar todos los problemas que esta pérdida nos ocasiona._

_Agradecemos, por supuesto, a todos los que se han sentido interesados en nosotros y nuestra salud, ambos estamos bien y en pie, y también dispuestos a llegar hasta la última instancia con tal de encontrar al o los responsables, no solo de nuestro ataque, sino de los demás ataques. _

_Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter_

_Número 12 de Grimmauld Place_

Draco dejó caer el diario de manera descuidada sobre el piso, durante todo el día había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en otras cosas como para leer realmente lo que había salido en las noticias, ahora que lo hacía sentía que mejor hubiera sido no curiosear por los diarios.

La puerta del baño estaba aún cerrada, mientras escuchaba el agua caer, torció el labio un poco y se puso en pie, de pronto necesitaba caminar un poco; bajó las escaleras con pasos lentos, tal como esa mañana, disfrutando de la soledad y el silencio que al fin había en casa, sus pasos lo llevaron nuevamente hacia las mazmorras, era la fuerza de la costumbre. Se detuvo abruptamente en cuanto vio el cuadro de entrada destrozado. Ya esa mañana y la noche anterior lo había visto así, pero por alguna razón no lo había podido enderezar, no había tenido las fuerzas suficiente para hacerlo, esa noche tampoco las tenía. Tal vez le tomaría más de lo que había pensado el arreglarlo, porque significaría arreglar todo lo demás, empezar de nuevo…

La sola idea lo hizo sentirse agotado y asustado, con pasos rápidos regresó hasta la habitación, a su mundo seguro, el que era habitado sólo por Harry y por él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry mientras se ponía la camiseta —. Pensé que te había pasado algo, iba ir a buscarte.

—Bien —masculló Draco sentándose es uno de los pequeños sofás al otro extremo de la habitación, en frente de ese sofá había otro más y una mesa pequeña que ambos usaban para comer, beber, fumar o conversar, pues al tener la fábrica en casa y a todos entrando y saliendo siempre era muy difícil obtener privacidad en otros sitios.

—Tal vez sea buena idea que comamos algo…

—No tengo hambre.

—Ni yo —admitió Harry sentándose delante de él —. No te veo bien —confesó mientras miraba fijamente a su novio, pálido y nervioso.

—Estoy agotado, no me quita el sueño no verme bien.

—Me refiero a que sé que algo te molesta, algo… no sé, percibo que algo, además de la tristeza, te está pasando… ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

—Porque no tengo nada que decir. En verdad, Harry solo estoy agotado.

—Vamos a comer algo —propuso nuevamente Harry.

—Ve tú, yo prefiero quedarme —. Draco finalmente se puso en pie y se deshizo de las pantuflas y se metió en la cama, sin entenderse él mismo siquiera, minutos antes había querido estar con Harry, abrazado a él y ahora solo quería alejarse. ¿Sería que en verdad se estaba volviendo loco?

Cerró los ojos y durante un largo instante no le pareció escuchar nada, ni siquiera los movimientos de Harry cerca de él, era como si realmente se hubiese quedado solo, pero no era así. Apenas tras los párpados sintió las luces descender y el peso de Harry entrando a la cama.

Draco apretó los ojos con fuerza por un momento, antes de darse la vuelta y alcanzar a Harry, que aún no se terminaba de abrigar con las mantas. Fue como si de pronto encontrara lo que necesitaba, lo que quería en ese instante.

Harry se sorprendió, lo último que había pensado que podía encontrar era a un Draco besándolo de esa manera tan demandante mientras sus manos lo jalaban más y más cerca. Y él no se resistió. Por supuesto que no.

Draco se aferró a él con fuerza, con fiereza, mientras lo jalaba por el cuello para acercarlo lo más posible, mientras sus dientes le mordían los labios y su lengua demandaba aquel cálido lugar como suyo y solo suyo. Sus piernas enredadas entre los cobertores, las sábanas y las caderas de Harry, un gemido ahogado entre ambas bocas cuando Harry dejó caer por fin su cuerpo sobre él.

Deshacerse de la ropa no fue tan difícil, soltándose apenas el tiempo y la distancia necesaria para apartar las sábanas, para que Harry jalase los pantalones de Draco mientras este tiraba de su camiseta.

Sus pieles, calidas y ansiosas, se encontraron en medio de la cama nuevamente, Harry cubriendo con sus besos los labios, las mejillas y el cuello de Draco, que se arqueaba y retorcía suavemente, expirando el aire de a pocos y agitando sus caderas contra las de Harry, frotando su necesidad contra la necesidad de Harry.

Harry se alejó poco a poco de esos labios y esa cálida piel del rostro, haciendo caminos con su lengua hacia abajo, mordiendo suavemente la unión del cuello y los hombros, mordiendo con más fuerza ese hombro pálido, para seguir, con más cariño y dedicación hasta las tetillas, lamiendo y redondeando una de ellas mientras que con sus dedos jugaba con la otra para finalmente morderla.

Draco gimió y clavó sus dedos en los hombros de Harry por la mezcla de placer y dolor, sintió esa lengua seguir bajando, estremeciendo todo a su paso hasta detenerse sobre uno de los golpes que aún no sanaba del todo, él había visto lo morado que estaba esa mañana, pero no le había preocupado por borrarlo ni curarlo.

Harry le dio un suave beso en aquella parte lastimada y mientras ahora acariciaba sus muslos, bajó un poco más, soplando sobre el vello rubio que coronaba su más que ansiosa erección

—Harry… —pidió Draco agitando las caderas un poco más hacia arriba, mientras esas manos seguían acariciando sus muslos, abrió las piernas un poco más mientras sentía el caliente aliento de Harry sobre su erección, enviándole sensaciones intensas de placer.

Primero fue una lenta lamida, apenas rozándola con la lengua, sintió el cuerpo de Draco agitarse y una de sus manos subió, acariciando con lentitud el muslo interior, para luego acunar sus testículos y presionar suavemente.

—Oh, Demonios —chilló Draco.

Harry no contestó, con esa misma mano se hizo de la erección de Draco y la presionó con algo de fuerza mientras daba ligeras mordidas en la punta, antes de hacerse de toda ella con su boca, sujetó a tiempo las caderas de Draco para que no empujara tan profundo.

—Harry… sí —jadeó Draco, con una mano bajó hasta la enredada cabellera oscura y se apoderó de sus cabellos, sujetándolos con fuerza mientras esa cálida humedad lo aprisionaba y liberaba con exasperante lentitud.

Harry lamió y siguió chupando durante un poco más, mientras sus manos jugaban con los testículos y bajaban cada vez más, hasta la apretada entrada, con un dedo, presionó suavemente y sintió a Draco removerse más, empujándose contra ese dedo y entrando más y más en su boca.

—Ahora… por favor —pidió Draco mientras tironeaba el cabello de Harry para apartarlo —…Por favor…

Harry chupó con fuerza antes de apartarse, arrodillándose entre las piernas abiertas de Draco, que levantaba un poco más las caderas y lo miraba con los ojos cargados de deseo.

—Draco… —suspiró suavemente mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba nuevamente.

—Te deseo… ahora… te necesito ahora —declaró Draco con voz agitada mientras Harry se apartaba nuevamente de él.

Harry susurró un par de hechizos y se inclinó hacia él, besando su abdomen y su pecho mientras empujaba el primer dedo en aquel pasaje caliente y estrecho.

Draco se arqueó un poco más y empujó sus caderas hacia abajo, imponiendo más velocidad en las penetraciones, sintió un pinchazo de dolor cuando un segundo dedo se unió a ese, pero aún así no se detuvo, gimiendo y retorciéndose cada vez con más desesperación.

Harry finalmente se apartó de él, arrodillándose una vez más entre sus piernas, doblándole las rodillas un poco, antes de dirigir su ansiosa erección hacia la sonrojada entrada, se empujó un poco, sintiendo la resistencia en ese cuerpo, levantó la vista para ver a Draco con los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados, el rostro hacia un lado y su frente con pequeñas arrugas por el esfuerzo.

—No te detengas —masculló Draco empujándose para dejarlo entrar.

Harry empujó otro poco, con más fuerza e ímpetu para luego apartarse y empujar nuevamente, acompañado por los suaves gemidos de Draco, hasta que finalmente pudo entrar por completo, se detuvo jadeando y luchando contra su propio deseo, sintiéndose demasiado apretado y caliente.

—Te amo —dijo antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, apoyando las manos sobre la cama, a los costados de Draco, que rápidamente lo envolvió con sus piernas y sus brazos.

—También yo —respondió Draco antes de levantar el rostro lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios de Harry y besarlo con la misma necesidad con que todo había empezado.

Harry se dejó caer casi por completo sobre él, sintiendo su piel caliente contra la suya y la erección de Draco apretada contra su abdomen, entonces comenzó a moverse, lentamente al inicio, pero los tobillos de Draco, clavados contra su cintura, le impusieron un ritmo mucho más frenético y fuerte.

—Más… más rápido —jadeó Draco clavando sus dedos en los hombros de Harry y agitando las caderas con un ritmo veloz.

Pronto se escuchó el pequeño ruido que hacía la cama al moverse y el sonido de ambos cuerpos chocando, los gemidos de Draco que rivalizaban en sonoridad con los de Harry, empujándose el uno contra el otro, sus pieles resbalando.

—Draco… Dios —casi gritó Harry elevándose un poco más y tratando de colar una mano entre ambos cuerpos, estaba tan cerca del final y quería que Draco llegase con él.

—Oh, sí, así —masculló Draco en medio de gemidos cuando esa mano se apoderó de su erección, subiendo y bajando casi al mismo ritmo de las penetraciones, cada una empujándolo a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia el final.

—No… no aguanto —informó Harry con voz ahogada mientras se clavaba en él con fuerza, Draco no respondió se arqueó contra él y sintió la dura erección entre sus dedos endurecerse más aún mientras Draco agitaba la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, mascullando y gimiendo cosas que no alcanzaba a entender.

El orgasmo lo golpeó con fuerza, emitió un ronco gemido mientras sentía miles de corrientes de placer salir desde sus huevos hasta el resto de su cuerpo y su propia y caliente semilla caer contra su pecho y uno de sus brazos, apenas y registró a Harry empujándose una vez más para abrazarse a él mientras se corría en su interior.

Harry presionó con más fuerza los hombros de Draco y suspiró mientras las oleadas de placer aún lo recorrían, aumentadas por la sensación del interior de Draco apresándolo y soltándolo poco a poco.

Pasaron algún tiempo más en ese silencio, respirando agitadamente mientras sus manos hacían pequeñas e inconscientes caricias, Harry sobre uno de los brazos de Draco y Draco sobre la espalda de Harry, hasta que el frío y el entumecimiento los obligaron a apartarse un poco.

—Accio cobertor —llamó Harry hacia uno de los cobertores que habían caído al piso.

—Fregoteo —dijo Draco a la vez, limpiando ambos cuerpos, de tal manera qué, cuando el cobertor estuvo sobre ellos ambos estaban ya limpios.

Draco se dejó abrazar esa noche, los cálidos brazos de Harry se sentían reconfortantes y protectores, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente mientras el pesado cansancio caía finalmente sobre él, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, apenas e intercambiaron un par de descuidados besos antes de caer completamente dormidos.

*****

Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió de la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación, se estiró suavemente y se descubrió solo en la cama. Se sentó rápidamente registrando todo a su alrededor, el reloj de mesa le indicaba que eran ya más de las diez de la mañana. No recordaba haber dormido tanto en mucho tiempo. Se sentía algo adormilado aún, pero de todas maneras se obligó a caminar hacia la ducha y luego vestirse.

No fue hasta que llegó al primer piso que escuchó todas las voces y el alboroto, provenían de la cocina, por supuesto, el lugar destinado al trabajo. Pasó sin mirar el lugar que llevaba a las mazmorras y empujó la puerta, casi todo el grupo estaba ya reunido, rodeado de pergaminos y lechuzas.

—Buenos días, ¿café? —le dijo un chico mientras extendía un vaso de plástico con algún contenido humeante hacia él. Draco arqueó una ceja, observando al desconocido, parecía tener cerca de treinta y cinco años, tenía el cabello oscuro y ligeramente largo, lucía una túnica azul marino que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y sonreía de manera amable.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Boris Belkin —respondió ensanchando su sonrisa —vengo con Aarón —señaló con la cabeza hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde Bonaccord estaba sentado junto a Harry, _demasiado pegado a Harry, _ pensó Draco, leyendo algún tipo de documento.

—Ah…

—¡Draco! —exclamó Harry desde el otro lado de la habitación, Bonaccord le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras los demás giraban a verlo —pensé que dormirías más.

—No, ya he despertado —replicó Draco obviando el vaso de café que aún extendía el chico y caminando hacia Harry, que se puso de pie rápidamente.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó Harry, entonces Draco se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios, uno mucho más demandante que el beso de saludo o despedida que se daban normalmente delante de los demás.

Cuando se apartó Harry parecía ligeramente sorprendido aunque sonrió de todas maneras.

—Dormí bien, ¿tú?

Gael arqueó una ceja confundido, en todo el tiempo que Draco llevaba con Harry jamás lo había visto así de demostrativo, Draco era mucho más reservado que eso a menos que se encontraran en algún club o discoteca.

—Genial, ven estamos leyendo cartas.

—¿Cartas? —preguntó Draco mientras Harry lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba hasta la esquina donde estaba sentado con Bonaccord, los demás hicieron ligeros asentimientos de saludo, incluso Granger y Weasley, a quienes no había notado antes.

—Así es —respondió Bonaccord por Harry —; ayer, durante el día llegaron muchas cartas y está mañana también ha llegado otro gran grupo, estamos clasificándolas.

—Tienen una gran cantidad de gente que los apoya —explicó Granger, Draco le dio una mirada desinteresada y luego su mirada volvió hacia Harry.

—Claro, que también hay de gente que no nos apoya y dice… bueno, estupideces en las cuales no vamos ni a pensar.

—Es mucho más de lo que se esperaba en un principio —dijo Boris sentándose junto a Bonaccord y extendiendo el vaso de café que Draco había rechazado poco antes.

—¿Y Lucka y Ethan?

—Han ido al Ministerio, a aclarar la denuncia de desaparición que puso Erin, también a contarles acerca de cómo fue secuestrado —explicó Harry mientras leía una carta y se la pasaba a Draco.

—¿Ya has hablado con él?

—Un poco, pero esta tarde nos pondremos a trabajar un poco más con él, en cuanto vuelva.

—¿Trabajar más con él?

—Su memoria fue alterada —explicó Mikel —, él no recuerda nada de lo que pasó, solo que salió de su trabajo, luego que estaba en alguna especie de fiesta, aunque no muy creíble ni para él mismo, y lo siguiente es estar en un viejo callejón cerca de su trabajo.

—¿Y las torturas? ¿No hay forma de sacar algo con eso?

—No —suspiró Harry —. Ya han pasado días y no hay ningún rastro mágico en él, además que fue curado antes de ser liberado.

—Oh… —negó con la cabeza Draco, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo que estaban en un callejón sin salida, sin pruebas ni recuerdos ni nada que los ayudara.

Draco sintió la mano de Harry sobre su pierna, apretándole suavemente, así que le sonrió en respuesta a la caricia y como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitaba Harry se volvió a concentrar en la lectura de las cartas, una gran cantidad de ellas aún permanecían pendientes por abrir. Bonaccord, pese a estar al lado de su novio parecía estar más concentrado en Harry, comentándole cosas en murmullos.

Draco suspiró suavemente y se obligó a leer la única carta que le habían dado de momento:

_Harry y Draco:_

_Ustedes no me conocen, no tienen forma de hacerlo, pero he leído los diarios esta mañana y realmente espero que puedan leer está carta._

_Yo vivo en Rútland, cerca del condado mágico creado para ex mortífagos, mis padres son muy tradicionales, hijos de magos y no me comprenden, incluso me enviaron a una clínica espantosa donde trataron de "rehabilitarme". Estuve encerrado allí durante varios meses, hasta que entendí que la única forma de lograr salir de allí sería decir que ya no me gustaban los chicos y que estaba dispuesto a casarme con alguna mujer. _

_Pese a que la clínica informó de mi exitosa rehabilitación mis padres aún me tienen encerrado y vigilado, es más, me estoy arriesgando mucho al enviar está carta, realmente espero que al menos les llegue. _

_Hasta hace poco no sentía ningún tipo de esperanza por mí, es más, en más de una ocasión he pensado seriamente en acabar con todo esto, sería lo más fácil y sencillo, dejaría de avergonzar a mis padres y yo dejaría de sufrir. _

_Pero el leer (por más que no lo hayan admitido, yo sé que es así) que ustedes dos están juntos, pese a todo el pasado y saber que no les interesa lo que el mundo diga, saber que están dispuestos a luchar, a arriesgar su nombre y reputación por defender quienes son realmente ha sembrado esperanzas que ya creía pérdidas en mí. _

_Ahora siento que si ustedes pueden, yo también, que no me debo dar por vencido y quería agradecérselos. _

_Tengan mucha fuerza y muchos ánimos y gracias por estar dispuestos a demostrarle al mundo que nosotros los gay somos iguales a todos los demás. _

_K.T._

—Vaya —suspiró Draco dejando el pergamino arrugado sobre la mesa, conmovido por lo que había leído.

—Y no es el único que habla de una clínica —, comentó Gael mientras le pasaba otro pergamino.

—Los estamos apilando aquí —explicó Granger señalando un grupo alto de cartas.

—¿Una clínica de rehabilitación? —Draco frunció el ceño, leyendo la carta, está vez de una chica, parecida a la anterior, donde les contaba de lo horrible que había sido estar en ese sitio —, ¿Eso no es ilegal?

—En realidad no —explicó Bonaccord con aquel tono de voz que Draco calificaba de _tono político_ —, como la homosexualidad no está establecida claramente en nuestras leyes los padres pueden alegar que sus hijos sufren de una enfermedad mental y someterlos a estos tratamientos. No sería la primera vez que vemos estos casos, ya en el pasado los padres han recurrido a medimagos para tratar de _cambiar _a sus hijos.

—Suena como lo que te dijo tu jefe —dijo Draco hacia Mikel.

—Sí, deshomosexualizarme —suspiró Mikel mientras negaba con la cabeza y ponía la carta que leía en otro de los grupos —, pero lamentablemente no me dijo donde estaba la clínica.

—Esas son las cartas desagradables —explicó Gael mientras también colocaba una en ese grupo.

—Deben haber registros para esas clínicas, no creo que sea solo una.

—No lo hay —informó Boris —, he investigado desde ayer todos los registros de clínicas que se han abierto en los últimos diez años y ninguna brinda ese servicio.

—Entonces no está registrada —concluyó Harry —; estoy seguro de que los de la MACH tienen algo que ver en eso, es más, seguro que ellos la administran y todo, es una forma de combatirnos también.

—Pero si la encontramos podemos usar a los pacientes para que atestigüen contra ellos, usar sus registros para ubicar a más ex pacientes y eso sin contar la acusación que caerá sobre ellos por operar sin licencias ni permisos —dijo Granger con mirada brillante, Draco supuso que le encantaba litigar.

—Aunque eso no nos conectará con la muerte de Jocelyn, es un inicio —dijo entonces Giles haciendo levitar un pergamino hacia un tercer grupo de cartas.

—Las que son buenas, pero no hablan de la clínica —explicó rápidamente Tyrone.

—Sí podemos llegar a ellos podremos relacionarlos con los ataques, no creo que no hayan dejado algún cabo suelto, algo se les puede haber pasado —le explicó Harry mientras ponía delante suyo un grupo de sobres aún sin abrir.

—Algo es algo, entonces —respondió Draco dedicándose a leer las siguientes cartas.

Durante el resto de la mañana intercambió alguna pequeña caricia bajo la mesa con Harry, todas iniciadas por él mismo, impulsado por la inseguridad que ese hombre, Bonaccord, le daba, había algo en él que lo alertaba, aunque sabía que no había nada realmente allí, solo su intuición.

*****

—Solo tienes que relajarte un poco ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró Harry de manera consoladora hacia Lucka, que estaba sentado en el centro del salón que Harry usaba para hacer ejercicio. Parecía demasiado tenso con la espalda rígida y las manos apretadas sobre las rodillas, una pequeña arruga formándose en su frente.

—Claro —resopló Lucka, sin mirar a nadie en realidad.

—¿Prefieres que salgamos? —preguntó Draco, sentado junto a Gael, Mikel y Ethan, que hicieron ademán de ponerse en pie, Lucka pareció horrorizado con la sola mención de dejarlo a solas con Harry.

—¡No!

—No pasa nada —le dijo Harry mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Lucka y lo presionaba suavemente —; todo terminará antes de que te des cuenta.

—¿Estás seguro de que no… no dolerá?

—No, claro que no… es más, ¿por qué mejor no tomas una copa antes?, si estás tan tenso será mucho más difícil.

Draco cruzó una mirada de entendimiento con Harry y con solo un par de movimientos de varita Lucka tuvo delante un vaso con una sustancia dorada.

—Pues… ¿En serio debería? —preguntó Lucka viendo el vaso de Fire Whisky como un gran salvavidas.

—Te relajaras, y podré entrar en tu mente.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Lucka, estirando el brazo para tomar el vaso, sonriendo de una manera más aliviado. Solo que el líquido jamás llegó a su garganta, antes de que tan siquiera acercara un poco el vaso a sus labios Harry lanzó un hechizo, susurrando algunas palabras que casi ninguno conocía, mientras Draco agitaba la varita casi distraídamente, rescatando al pobre vaso que caía hacia el piso y evitando que se rompiera.

—¿Eso no es trampa? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido Ethan mientras observaba a Lucka y a Harry, ambos parecían en transe.

—De alguna manera lo es —admitió Draco —, pero no había otra opción, Lucka no se iba a relajar jamás.

Harry se concentró lo más que pudo, adentrándose poco a poco en la maraña de recuerdos, iniciando con los más recientes y entrando poco a poco hasta encontrarse en ese callejón oscuro, confundido y atemorizado; sintió la rigidez de sus músculos, el golpe de su espalda contra la pared… Empujó un poco más, tratando de ir más atrás, pero le era tan difícil… escuchó el sonido de lo que debía ser música demasiado antigua, risas, rostros cubiertos, voces, susurros que se iban convirtiendo en gritos, pequeñas risas que se convertían poco a poco en carcajadas y que en algún punto se tornaron siniestras.

—¿Estás seguro que estarán bien? —jadeó Ethan mirando con ojos como plato el haz de luz anaranjada que se formaba alrededor de Lucka y Harry; Harry con la varita en alto, presionando contra la sien de Lucka y Lucka con el ceño fruncido, sudando mientras se aferraba con fuerza a los bordes de la silla.

—Sí… aunque les está costando —masculló Draco, mirando con atención a Harry y sus movimientos, cierto era que lo había ayudado a aprender y practicar esos hechizos también, aunque nunca había visto como es que se veía de fuera, parecía hasta cierto punto aterrador.

Un ardor en la espalda. Susurros. Voces desconocidas.

—_¿Dónde queda la fábrica de Malfoy?_

—_¿Cuánta gente normalmente está allí?_

—_Nombres de tus amigos cercanos. _

—_Direcciones._

—_La contraseña para entrar a la casa de Harry por la parte trasera. _

Un nuevo ardor en la mejilla, un dolor desgarrador en las piernas.

Harry dobló un poco más las rodillas, sintiendo el cansancio, la sed y el hambre. Dolores punzantes, como si se tratara de un cuchillo abriéndose paso entre sus entrañas, un grito desgarrador…

—Demonios —jadeó Mikel poniéndose en pie, Ethan lo imitó rápidamente; Draco, aunque también algo asustado, solo negó con la cabeza y extendió los brazos, como si de esa manera pudiera evitar que sus amigos avanzasen hacia Harry y Lucka.

—No lo sienten realmente… en verdad —les dijo, no muy seguro de aquello, pero no queriendo asustar más a sus amigos. Sabía que habría sido mejor estar fuera, con los demás, esperando, aunque eso implicase estar cerca de Bonaccord y su novio.

Unas voces, en una habitación rodeada de luz, murmullos que no entendió y luego…

—_Dinos la contraseña… _

—_No…_

—_El dolor continuará si no lo haces… _

Un nuevo dolor en el pecho y luego un murmullo temeroso...

—_Blandimentum..._

Y de pronto la oscuridad, la conciencia de que todo había acabado.

Ambos, Harry y Lucka, emitieron a la vez un pequeño suspiro. Casi todo había terminado.

—_Sabes que no lo tienes que aguantar, que no lo vale —_decía el susurro de un chico.

—_Es complicado, ya te dije —_respondió una mujer.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, alejándose primero un paso y luego otro con rapidez del cuerpo tenso de Lucka. Esa voz, la voz de esa mujer, había sido muy poco lo que había dicho, hubiera deseado que hablara más, unas cuantas palabras más y tal vez hubiera podido reconocerlas.

—¿Lo…? —Lucka jadeó y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla —, ¿lo viste…? Ellos…

—Sí —replicó Harry deteniéndose en medio de la habitación y por alguna razón buscando a Draco con la mirada. Parecía asustado, al igual que los demás.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gimoteó Lucka cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Parecía que empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento —. Díos, no.

—Salgan —pidió Harry mirando hacia Draco, aún no atreviéndose a mirar a Lucka —, por favor, salgan.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ethan haciendo un intento por acercarse a Lucka, Draco lo tomó por un brazo y lo detuvo.

—Mejor salimos —pidió Draco con voz calmada —, déjalos un momento.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó a pesar de eso Ethan hacia Lucka, que seguía con las manos sobre el rostro y parecía agitarse un poco.

—Lo estará —respondió Harry dándole a Draco una mirada significativa.

Ethan se dejó arrastrar hacia la salida sin dejar de mirar a Lucka hasta que la puerta se cerró nuevamente. El silencio se hizo durante un instante, en que Harry respiraba tratando de calmarse a sí mismo, antes de girar a ver a Lucka, que se había inclinado hacia delante y apoyado los codos sobre las rodillas, agitándose suavemente. Harry sabía que estaba llorando.

—Lucka…

—Yo… yo se los dije, les dije como entrar, les dije donde estaban las mazmorras —gimoteó Lucka con voz desgarrada —. Yo tengo la culpa.

—No, claro que no, no la tienes, no había nada que pudieras hacer por evitarlo, ellos te torturaron y hechizaron, entraron en tu mente, jugaron contigo hasta que no tuviste más opción…

—¡Les dije todo! —gritó levantando el rostro por fin, sus ojos estaban rojos y las lágrimas caían sin control —. ¡Todo! No solo lo de la fábrica, también donde trabajaban los demás, quienes eran mis amigos ¡Todo!

—Sí, lo hiciste —replicó Harry avanzando hasta él y luego arrodillándose delante de él —, pero no había forma de que no lo hicieras, era obvio que ya tenían algo de información, para empezar sabían que tú sabías todo eso, alguien más les debió haber dicho algo, y probablemente de la misma forma que tú, a base de torturas.

—Jamás me lo perdonaran, ellos… no podré mirarlos nuevamente a la cara, nunca.

—No digas eso, no tenemos nada que perdonarte, no tendríamos qué perdonarte, eres una víctima, como lo fue Jocelyn, deberías dar gracias de que te dejaron libre, se equivocaron con eso…

—Nunca podré perdonármelo —concluyó Lucka.

—Esa mujer… la del final, nunca salió su rostro, nunca la viste… ¿la conocías de antes?

—No… a ninguno de ellos, esas últimas frases aún bailaban en mi mente cuando desperté en el callejón, pensé que eran parte de alguna pesadilla.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó Harry ahora que Lucka parecía un poco más calmado.

—No lo sé… necesito pensar.

—Esa voz, la de la mujer, me parece haberla oído antes, aunque no sé donde.

—Yo nunca la había escuchado… pero creo que jamás la olvidaré. Aunque no entendía de qué hablaban, ni porqué ese recuerdo seguía en mi mente.

—Debieron haberlo dicho después de que te aplicaran los hechizos modificadores de memoria, pensaron que estabas inconsciente aunque seguramente solo dormitabas.

—Ah… —Lucka no parecía comprender muy bien a lo que Harry se refería, y frunció el ceño mientras se enjuagaba los ojos con ambas manos —. ¿Puedes…? ¿Tú crees que se pueda sacar más información de mi cabeza?

—He sacado todo lo posible, pese a que hicieron encantamientos muy fuertes, pero solo tengo los murmullos de las preguntas… había mucha luz, se aseguraron bastante.

Lucka asintió suavemente y suspiró profundamente, como obligándose a dejar de llorar, a parecer sereno.

—No es mucha información, pero creo que los demás deben saberlo, tal vez y encontramos algo pronto que relacione lo que pasó con esto.

—Solo si estás seguro…

—Nunca me lo perdonaré, Harry, Jocelyn murió por esto, sin embargo no sería justo guardarme esto por cobarde, yo los delaté, no aguanté y les dije todo y creo que al menos nuestros amigos tienen derecho a saberlo.

*****

Se juntaron todos, menos Aarón, Boris, Hermione y Ron, en la sala de ejercicios, el encargado de decir lo que habían encontrado fue Harry, relatando en murmullos todo lo que había podido sentir y escuchar; Draco lo miraba asombrado, mientras Ethan se encargaba de abrazar a Lucka, manifestándole de esa manera su apoyo, que ninguno de ellos lo juzgaba o recriminaba por lo que había pasado.

—En realidad no hay mucho que podamos obtener de todo esto… es decir, tenemos un par de voces son irreconocibles, todo lo demás está alterado —explicó Harry.

—Eso quiere decir que tienen algún informante, alguien les dijo que Lucka podía darles la contraseña para entrar —meditó Draco.

—Cierto —suspiró Mikel, sentado junto a Gael, que permanecía en silencio, mirando de manera asombrada hacia Lucka, que parecía demasiado culpable como para siquiera darles la cara —, pero es alguien no cercano a nosotros... de lo contrario no hubiera tenido la necesidad de delatar a Lucka.

—Por supuesto que no es ninguno de nosotros —apoyó rápidamente Giles —, solo los que estamos aquí sabemos que se puede entrar por la parte de atrás de la casa, y solo nosotros hemos usado esa entrada constantemente.

—Tal vez nos estaban espiando —comentó Ethan —, vigilando nuestros movimientos…

—No —negó Harry con la cabeza —alguien dijo que Lucka tenía la contraseña para entrar… o que sabía como entrar.

—¿Pero quién? —suspiró Matías pasándose las manos por el rostro con frustración —todos estamos aquí, ninguno ha desaparecido como para haber sido secuestrado y torturado.

—Por lo pronto esto no nos sirve mucho… si ninguno de nosotros reconoce estas voces no podemos hacer nada con esta información —suspiró Harry encendiendo un cigarro.

—Pero tarde o temprano lo hará —dijo Draco.

—Sí, en algún momento los encontraremos —apoyó Ethan abrazando un poco más fuerte a Lucka y buscando su mirada —y cuando lo hagamos los harán pagar por lo que te han hecho.

Lucka asintió lentamente y se animó por fin a mirar hacia sus amigos.

—Ninguno te culpa o acusa —murmuró Gael con voz ronca —no creo que nadie hubiera podido quedarse callado en una situación así.

Los demás asintieron y Lucka asintió, sintiéndose solo un poco más aliviado, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en que de alguna manera sí había sido un traidor y que los había delatado a todos.

*****

Roger avanzó por el extraño camino, rodeado de árboles y matorrales que daban a todo el lugar un aspecto siniestro, su capa oscura lo protegía no solo del frío, sino también de miradas indiscretas, con la capucha en alto podía cubrir su cabellera rubia, que seguramente llamaría la atención desde lejos en aquel camino que parecía abandonado, aunque su intuición le decía que no estaba abandonado. No debía estarlo, no si realmente las cosas habían sucedido como esperaba.

Levantó el pergamino que le había llegado esa mañana, se trataba de un rústico mapa, trató de ubicarse, aunque en ese lugar era imposible tomar una referencia, esperó que sus pasos hubieran sido los necesarios y torció el rumbo, alejándose del camino y entrando entre los árboles y la hierba crecida. El aroma de la reciente lluvia junto con el de las plantas le desagradaba y arrugó un poco la nariz, como si de ese modo pudiera apartar el olor de él.

Avanzó mucho más tiempo del que había esperado, hasta que al fin lo vio, un claro en medio de todo ese bosque descuidado. Suspiró profundamente y esperó estar al menos en el claro correcto.

Y lo estaba.

Unos segundos después apareció un hombre, cargaba algo entre los brazos. Otro cuerpo. Ambos lucían capas oscuras, con las capuchas en alto, cubriendo estratégicamente sus rostros y sus cabellos.

Ambos se quedaron de pie, a una distancia prudente, observándose sin poder mirarse realmente a la cara, finalmente fue Roger el que habló.

—¿Es él?

—¿Quién desea saberlo?

—Soy Roger y tengo tu oro —dijo mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos una nada despreciable bolsa de cuero negro llena de galeones.

El otro hombre asintió y se arrodilló lentamente, hasta que pudo depositar el cuerpo del chico sobre el pasto crecido. El cuerpo inconsciente no se movió. Con manos algo nerviosas el hombre apartó la capucha y Roger emitió un pequeño gemido al reconocer al chico, pálido, con algunas heridas, las mejillas hundidas y el cabello sucio: casi nada quedaba ya del sano y alegre rostro que él había conocido.

—Estará bien —le dijo el hombre, leyendo sus pensamientos por la expresión de su rostro —; necesita cuidados, alimentos y agua, pero estará bien, sobrevivirá.

—Aléjate de él —pidió con voz demandante, con la voz de mando que lo caracterizaba.

El hombre hizo un ligero asentimiento y extendió una mano, el saco de oro que aún sujetaba Roger salió volando en dirección contraria. Por un instante Roger tuvo miedo, el hombre estaba demasiado cerca del otro cuerpo, no había sido tan provisorio como debería haberlo sido.

—De acuerdo —afirmó el hombre sopesando el saco de oro con una mano y alejándose un par de pasos —, todo suyo.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó entonces Roger avanzando hacia el cuerpo del chico tendido sobre la hierba —, ¿por qué te arriesgas?

El hombre solo se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitaba el oro y allí ya no pagan tan bien como antes, además creo… —su voz pareció quebrarse un instante —, creo que ya se les está pasando la mano.

—Gracias —asintió Roger, no creyendo realmente que pudiera darle las gracias a ese hombre, a uno de los que había sido participe en aquello.

El hombre no se despidió ni hizo ningún gesto más, simplemente se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras unos arbustos; Roger no se preocupó más por él, no esperaba una traición, después de todo no había sido él quien lo buscó, era el otro el que estaba desesperado por el oro y por librar en algo su conciencia.

Se arrodilló delante del cuerpo inconciente y apartó un poco más la capucha, hasta que los castaños y largos cabellos se agitaron con el viento, Roger le tocó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, la sintió helada.

—Enervate —murmuró apuntando la varita, el chico pareció reaccionar poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, sin el brillo de antes, pensó Roger, mientras lo levantaba un poco de los hombros para ayudarlo a sentarse, comprendió entonces porqué el otro hombre había podido traerlo cargado y sin ningún hechizo, el chico no pesaba ya casi nada.

—¿Roger? —preguntó con voz ronca y confundido el chico mientras trataba de apoyarse con las manos en el pasto y arrugaba el ceño por la luz del día.

—Tranquilo, nos vamos.

—¿Has venido por mí? A sacarme de ese… —el chico jadeó y su corazón se agitó de pronto, el solo recuerdo de ese sitio lo alteraba.

—Tranquilo, hermano, tranquilo —le calmó Roger mientras lo pegaba mucho más a su cuerpo, tratando de calentarlo y no comprendiendo como un padre podía autorizar a que le hicieran todo eso a su hijo —. Estarás bien, ya no volverás más a ese sitio, ya no más.

—Ya no más —repitió el chico mientras su mirada se centraba en su hermano.

—Eso es, nunca más, Noah, vamos a casa.

Noah asintió suavemente y se abrazó a su hermano mayor, sintió pronto los primeros efectos de la aparición conjunta y suspiró aliviado pese a todas las sensaciones y dolores que tenía, ya estaba fuera de ese lugar, al fin lejos de esa pesadilla.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Gracias a todos por leer…

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, por lo pronto les digo que aún nos falta dar un pequeño rodeo antes de llegar al punto que ustedes, yo sé, esperan, que es el descubrimiento de la MACH y la condena respectiva…

El siguiente capítulo: "Celos al descubierto"

¿Adivinan de quién? No se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo, lo publicaré, si todo sale bien, el lunes a media noche…

Y ahora aprovecho para compartir lo siguiente:

*Zafy da vueltitas feliz, enseñando sus regalos*

(ya saben, le quitan los espacios para poder verlos)

h t t p : / / i m g 4 4 1 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 4 4 1 / 3 8 1 7 / f a b r i c a n t e l i b r o 1 c o p i a . j p g

h t t p : / / i m g 4 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 4 / 5 2 9 4 / e l f a b r i c a n t e c o p i a . j p g

h t t p : / / i m g 2 1 1 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 2 1 1 / 7 5 2 3 / f a b r i c a n t e l i b r o 3 c o p i a . j p g

Son las carátulas de los tres primeros libros que tan amablemente veroboned diseñó para el fic, están muy lindos… ^.^ ¡Gracias veroboned! Ya sabes que me han encantado XD

Les dejo un beso y espero que pasen un lindo fin de semana…

Zafy


	44. L 4 C44: CELOS AL DESCUBIERTO

Hola a todos…

Espero que hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana, que estén ya descansados y con ánimos y fuerzas para iniciar una semana más…

Les dejo ya el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**CUARTO LIBRO: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES:**

**CAPÍTULO 44: "CELOS AL DESCUBIERTO"**

**

* * *

**Entre temores, nos encontramos uno al otro,  
Entre cielos que quisiéramos volar,  
Y entre razones, nos enfrentamos uno al otro,  
Y es el sueño que hoy llamamos realidad.

**"A ti"**

**Motel**

.com/user/Paranoia3d17#p/a/u/2/Z9SE-xtJee8

* * *

_Noviembre del 2003, varias semanas después. _

—¿No está por ningún lado, verdad? —preguntó Ginny con voz burlona desde el otro extremo de la habitación, rodeada de una gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos.

—¡Esto es inaudito!, si ese chico salió de aquí es porqué alguien se lo llevó, es imposible que lo hiciera por su propio pie —replicó Tony con el ceño fruncido y la mirada rabiosa.

Ginny tenía que admitir que toda esa preocupación no le sentaba nada bien a Tony, parecía mucho mayor ahora, incluso las pequeñas arrugas que iban apareciendo en sus ojos le parecían desagradables. Recapacitó acerca de cómo Harry, pese a todo lo que había tenido que vivir, nunca se había visto así de mal, sino todo lo contrario; al parecer había gente a la que los problemas no le quedaban nada bien. Se preguntó en cómo estaría Harry en este momento; su madre le había dicho, cuando había ido de visita a la Madriguera una semana atrás, todo lo que él les había dicho; la forma cómo Harry había admitido amar a_… al mortífago__ese,_ y también que había declarado que el que ellos no lo aceptaran le dolía pero que Malfoy estaba por sobre todos los demás. Su madre estaba triste y su padre impresionado, pero ella los conocía, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que terminaran de asimilar todo y que empezaran a aceptar a Draco; sabía que en esta lucha ahora se encontraba sola pues Ron, a quién más esperanzas le tenía en este aspecto, había declarado que si Harry era feliz así no había mucho que hacer, solo estar cerca por si el _hurón _lo lastimaba, para entonces vengarse y cuidar de su amigo; incluso George y Bill decían que era extraño que de entre todos escogiera a Malfoy, pero que no quedaba de otra que esperar a ver si realmente aquello funcionaba o no. Ninguno de ellos había dicho nada respecto a que Harry fuera gay, ninguno lo condenó por ese proceder tan antinatural, y eso le pareció desagradable; aquella no podía ser su familia… su familia no podía aprobar un comportamiento tan inapropiado como ese… Sin embargo, lo que más le inquietaba era que, en definitiva, Harry había quedado fuera de su alcance, y para siempre; ya no había el temor de que todos se enteraran de sus desviaciones o sus relaciones… al contrario, ahora el chico, de la mano de Malfoy y de toda esa banda de amigos suyos, había decidido salir a hacerle frente a todos, declarando que tenían derechos, iguales derechos que los demás, que lo suyo no era una enfermedad sino una opción… y el mundo lo estaba escuchando… lo cual había hecho que todo ese asunto de la MACH se fuera al diablo, no había forma de que salieran a ajusticiar a nadie nunca más, pues temían que ahora que Harry estaba furioso con ellos, les siguiera la pista y los delatara… o peor aún, que decidiera vengarse por lo que había pasado en su casa. Ginny, inconcientemente acarició con un par de dedos la cicatriz, escondida por la túnica, en el muslo derecho, que le había quedado, y que le quedaría de por vida, resultado de la terrible golpiza que Tony le había dado cuando descubrieron que la atención pública estaba sobre todos aquellos que se habían sentido con el derecho de juzgar a los empleadores y dueños que daban trabajo a los desviados esos y que además habían osado en matar a una amiga del _niño que vivió_… en conclusión: su golpe maestro había sido un fracaso completo, muchos de los miembros de la MACH habían decidido dar un paso al costado o simplemente darles la espalda tras saber que Harry Potter, el maravilloso héroe mágico, estaba en su contra y ella había sido duramente castigada por matar a la chica esa, aunque ella habría aceptado el castigo sin rechistar si es que hubiera podido eliminar a Malfoy, pero no, el chico parecía tener a alguien cuidándolo en el más allá, pues siempre se salvaba de sus ataques.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Tony un poco más furioso y mirando a Ginny, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, como siempre, te estoy escuchando y eso, el que alguien lo ayudó a escapar, es algo que ya dedujimos —respondió sin sonar demasiado interesada y volviendo a los libros de cuentas, aquella charla la aburría tanto.

—También que puede haber sido ese tal Caleb.

—O cualquiera que estuviera en la clínica el día en que desapareció, aunque primero tendríamos que descubrir qué día exactamente desapareció. Baddock tiene razón acerca de nuestras protecciones, son una porquería.

—Eran, cariño —murmuró Tony acercándose a ella. Ginny dejó de fingir interés por el libro que rellenaba y levantó el rostro, mirándolo de manera interrogante, aquel cambio en el tono de voz no podía augurar nada bueno —. Baddock ha intensificado nuestras protecciones, nadie saldrá o entrará sin que nos enteremos, las habitaciones, una a una, han sido aseguradas, todas las chimeneas, las oficinas, los dormitorios del personal. Todo.

—Pero…

—Y sí, también nuestra habitación, ninguno de nosotros gozará de libertad, nadie, ni siquiera tú o yo sale de aquí sin que los de seguridad se enteren.

—¿Estás encerrándome? ¿Acaso ya no podré ir y venir de la misma manera que siempre lo he hecho?

—No creas que soy idiota —reclamó Tony golpeando con un puño la mesa, el tintero se levantó por el golpe y cayó hacia un lado, sobre el libro que Ginny llevaba toda la mañana rellenando, pero eso no le importó mucho, se puso en pie de un salto, lista para recibir cualquier tipo de ataque.

—¿A qué vienen tus gritos y tonterías ahora?

—No me subestimes, te advertí miles de veces que te apartaras de Caleb, él fue quien dejó escapar a Garth de aquí, aunque no sé con que intención.

—No te entiendo, hace un minuto decías no saber quién había sido el que había ayudado a Garth a escapar ¿y de pronto ahora tienes un culpable?, pues ¿sabes qué?, me tiene sin cuidado que andes acusando a Caleb, estoy segura de que él se puede defender solo, no caeré en tus provocaciones.

Tony soltó una carcajada.

—Tienes razón, cariño, Caleb se puede defender solo… o intentarlo al menos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Lo encontramos, Baddock lo encontró, oculto entre muggles, una cosa demasiado estúpida si es que nos ponemos a pensar, el muy tonto pudo haberse largado, pero no lo hizo, y me preguntó por qué.

—¿Muggles? —Ginny sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones con dolor —. Él… ¿él confesó?

—¿Qué había soltado a Garth? ¿Qué lo sacó de su habitación y lo liberó en el bosque? Sí, lo hizo, aunque no nos dijo la razón… de todas maneras ya estaba muy herido, Baddock a veces no se controla… es muy violento —Tony parecía saborear sus palabras mientras Ginny palidecía y se sentía tan mareada que tenía que sujetarse al borde de la mesa.

—Eso… es una pena, era mi amigo, no entiendo porqué…

—Amigo… —Tony negó con la cabeza suavemente y se acercó un poco más a ella, que por instinto retrocedió un paso —, amante, querrás decir.

—Ya te he dicho, no tienes pruebas de…

—¡Claro! —gritó Tony interrumpiéndola —¡Pruebas! No, no las hay y es solo por eso que te mantengo aquí, porque si las encontrara créeme que no dudaría en castigarte.

—No tienes derecho, ninguno, a castigarme, ni siquiera a celarme, tú y yo… eso es algo que no funciona hace tiempo, es solo tu obstinación lo que me mantiene a tu lado.

—Y lo que te seguirá manteniendo aquí —concluyó Tony —. De ahora en adelante, ya lo sabes, solo puedes aparecer en la casa de tus padres, ya no quiero escuchar más de tus escapadas en medio de la noche, ni de tus prolongadas desapariciones.

—¡No puedes encerrarme!

—Ya lo he hecho, y acostúmbrate, además, ahora que Caleb ha muerto… —Ginny se llevó ambas manos a la boca, tratando de controlar sus nervios —ya no tienes ninguna otra excusa para escabullirte, ¿o sí?, ¿algún otro amante del que yo no sepa?

—¡Cállate! —gritó Ginny con fuerza mientras se pegaba más a la pared —¡Ya déjame en paz!

—Que te quede claro, eres mía, y así seguirá por siempre, ya es bueno que todos se enteren de lo que les puede pasar si osan meterse conmigo o con lo mío.

—Yo no soy una cosa, no eres mi dueño.

—Tsk, tsk —hizo sonar su lengua Tony —. Te dejaré sola para que lo medites, te espero esta noche en la recámara, en nuestra recámara.

Ginny no contestó, solo lo miró con odio, mientras el hombre salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta suavemente.

Durante un momento más se quedó en pie, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada y recordando a Caleb…

En los últimos tiempos el chico había incrementado su amor por ella, amor que ella no correspondía, que no podría corresponder jamás, lo sabía, y estaba segura de que Caleb también lo sabía.

No había sido hasta que el profesor Garfunkel había empezado a probar los nuevos tratamientos con los internos que Caleb había empezado a cuestionar un poco el proceder de la clínica y del grupo. Aquella nueva faceta la había sorprendido, recordando lo dado que él era a la violencia en el pasado. Con el cambio de actitud de Caleb había aparecido también el cambio de actitud de Tony, más interesado en poder ganar oro a costa de los padres y familiares preocupados por sus hijos, en entrenar a los miembros más activos de la MACH en tratamientos de curación, y eso trajo consigo que la violencia entre ambos creciera considerablemente, había días en que Ginny ni siquiera salía de su habitación por las palizas recibidas. Caleb siempre había estado allí, siempre la había ido a consolar, y Ginny se había dejado consolar.

Luego del gran ataque, que había resultado ser un fracaso más para la organización, las cosas se pusieron peores, Tony era cada vez más agresivo y Caleb más amoroso, más de una noche Ginny se escapaba de la clínica y aparecía en el departamento de Caleb, dispuesta a abandonarse al consuelo que el chico era capaz de darle con tan solo acunarla entre sus brazos y acariciarla con lentitud casi reverencial.

Hasta que Caleb se cansó.

Sucedió una noche, ella estaba arropada junto a él, meditando en cuánto tiempo más le quedaba libre antes de tener que volver a casa, entonces Caleb le había revelado su plan; le contó que había estado hablando con ese chico Noah, al que ella ya no trataba ni había vuelto a ver después de obtener toda la información que requería, aunque no se lo comentó a Caleb, ya no le gustaba mucho hablar con él de los pacientes y de la clínica; Caleb le explicó que el chico le había pedido ayuda, le había asegurado que tenía mucho oro, y le había dado el nombre y cómo ubicar a uno de sus hermanos, prometiendo que él le daría todo lo que quisiera con tal de que lo liberaran. Ginny había tratado de persuadirlo, pero no había sido posible y antes de que ella siquiera se diera cuenta, el trato ya estaba hecho. Aunque Caleb tenía otra intención más.

—Vámonos de aquí —había dicho —, lejos de todo; tarde o temprano los van a descubrir, más aún ahora que Potter ha sido atacado, sabes que no se quedaran tranquilos mucho tiempo, y cuando eso pase todos caeremos junto con Tony. Hay que huir, a América, allí no nos buscaran, podemos escapar hasta Sudamérica y vivir cómodamente con lo que el hermano de Noah nos dé.

Y Ginny se había negado una y mil veces, prolongando el pensar en eso hasta la tarde en que Noah desapareció, aunque en la clínica no se dieron cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando no había ya ni rastros del chico.

—Te esperaré —había dicho en susurros aquella mañana en que todos habían sido interrogados —; estaré oculto, tú solo trata de llegar a mi apartamento, en nuestro lugar secreto (se refería a una cómoda que tenía oculta tras un espejo, donde guardaba los pergaminos y notas que se intercambiaban y algunas fotografías de ella, siempre le decía nuestro lugar secreto, aunque solo él guardaba cosas allí) habrá un traslador, te llevará hasta donde yo esté, solo esperaré por ti tres días.

Y Ginny no había ido, lo había meditado mucho durante esos tres días, entre la indecisión de ir y la de quedarse a seguir luchando por hacer algo más que huir, el no amar a Caleb la había mantenido en casa; el saber que el chico estaría mejor sin ella, lejos, oculto y a salvo. No, no lo quería, pero sí sentía cariño por él, como lo sentía por los amantes anónimos que buscaba alguna noche en que no se sentía de humor para el amor incondicional de Caleb. Ella suponía que él se había marchado, que ya estaba lejos, en Sudamérica, como había dicho, empezando una nueva vida, pero no, al parecer la había esperado mucho más de la cuenta, y eso había sido su perdición.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla y suspiró, definitivamente sus decisiones la habían apartado de todo lo que ella había esperado conseguir en la vida: Ser la esposa de Harry Potter, tener una pequeña casa en el campo, criar a dos o tal vez tres niños idénticos a Harry, ser reconocida como la esposa del "Gran Héroe del Mundo Mágico"… pero solo había conseguido apartarse de Harry y de su familia, convertirse en la novia del jefe de la MACH, una organización que empezaba a desquebrajarse por las decisiones equivocadas de Tony. La vida la había llevado por un camino completamente distinto, y lo peor de todo era que ella sabía que ya no había retorno.

*****

—Oh, Dios, Harry —gritó Draco mientras se sujetaba imposiblemente de la pared, Harry lo mordió con fuerza en la nuca y su espalda se arqueó mucho más, con esa acción empujando a Harry más dentro de él.

—Eres… ¡Oh, demonios! —Harry lo volvió a morder en el hombro mientras se empujaba una y otra vez contra él, con fuerza —, delicioso.

—Sí… más… un poco más… —Draco se empujó con una mano de la pared, ganando el espacio justo para que su otra mano pudiera bajar y hacerse de su erección, que pese a haber sido golpeada contra la pared más de una vez por el ímpetu de Harry, seguía erguida y ansiosa por encontrar su liberación —. ¡Más fuerte!

Harry lo soltó de las caderas y pasó una mano hacia delante, buscando la mano de Draco, que se dobló un poco más bajo las embestidas.

—No sabes… no tienes idea lo… —la mano de Harry se colocó sobre la de Draco y lo ayudó a masturbarse mientras sus caderas se agitaban ya sin ningún ritmo —lo caliente que me pones.

—¡Mmm… sí! Oh, sí —lloriqueó Draco. Su mano resbalando por la pared y su cuerpo doblándose cada vez más mientras Harry llegaba más y más profundamente en él, golpeando en cada embestida contra su próstata. Su respiración estaba tan agitada que pronto le fue difícil pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¡Draco! —gritó Harry con fuerza, mientras se sujetaba con una de las manos de las caderas de Draco, que se empujaba hacia atrás, encontrándose con su cuerpo —¡Draco! ¡Ya… Oh, por Merlín!

Y Draco no contestó coherentemente sino con un grito ahogado, quedándose completamente quieto mientras sentía en su interior la descarga de Harry y su propio orgasmo reptar desde sus testículos hasta el resto de su cuerpo, el chorro de semen caliente sobre su mano y la de Harry y parte de la alfombra. Su mano resbaló un poco más por la pared y se obligó a encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para no caer al piso, mientras sentía sobre la espalda la cálida y agitada piel de Harry.

—Harry —les llegó una voz desde el primer piso, lo que hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran —. Harry, Draco —llamó nuevamente esa voz, una que Draco lamentablemente reconoció.

—Pensé que habías dicho que hoy no vendría —protestó Draco sintiendo todos los placeres del reciente orgasmo abandonar su cuerpo.

—Debe ser importante… —suspiró Harry antes de darle un beso en la nuca y salir lentamente de él.

—Si te quedas en silencio pensará que no estamos y se irá —respondió Draco dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia Harry, que ya buscaba sobre el piso la varita para limpiarse.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, algo debe haber pasado.

—O tal vez solo quiere que escuches su discurso frente al Wizengamot nuevamente.

—Draco —reprochó Harry antes de aplicar un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos —, no seas así de injusto, Aarón está trabajando mucho en este proyecto y nosotros dijimos que lo ayudaríamos.

—No —protestó Draco caminando desnudo hacia la cama —; tú prometiste que lo ayudarías, no recuerdo haberlo dicho yo.

—Harry, ¿están en casa? —llamó la voz desde el primer piso; pese a la mirada retadora que Draco le dio, Harry caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió un poco.

—Sí, Aarón, estamos, espera un momento ya bajamos.

Draco entrecerró los ojos mientras Harry corría por la habitación recolectando las prendas pérdidas momentos antes.

—¿No te vestirás? No creo que salir así en cueros sea bueno para tu imagen —medio bromeó Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama para ponerse los calcetines.

—No, no pienso bajar, dijo que no vendría esta tarde, era nuestra tarde juntos, ¿recuerdas?, le dije a Gael y a los demás que no vinieran tampoco.

—Solo será un momento.

—Pues bien, aquí te espero.

Harry le dio una mirada resentida y se puso la sudadera para luego pasar sus dedos entre el cabello, más desordenado después de haber estado follando con Draco.

—A veces no te entiendo —masculló dándose una mirada al espejo.

—Sí solo será un momento ¿para qué te esfuerzas tanto?, luego volveré a despeinarte —comentó algo más relajado Draco, queriendo evitar una pelea. _Otra pelea más_, se recordó.

—No hay necesidad de salir hecho un desastre.

—Claro, así verá lo que ha interrumpido.

—Pero si nosotros ya… —Harry cerró la boca rápidamente, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de la mirada enfadada de Draco y de lo mal que eso había sonado.

—¡Ah! Perdone usted, no sabía que mi turno ya había _terminado —_escupió Draco levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el baño.

—Eso no fue lo que quise… —el portazo que dio Draco al entrar al baño lo interrumpió —decir —masculló al final antes de suspirar derrotado.

Se acercó hasta la puerta y por un instante dudó entre abrirla o no, finalmente decidió que no, no tenía deseos de meterse en una enorme pelea en ese momento, sobre todo con Aarón esperando.

—Escucha, me desharé de él rápidamente y volveré y entonces podremos…

—No me interesa —gritó Draco antes de abrir la ducha, luego de un pequeño silencio escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, solo entonces se animó a volver a la habitación.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, pese al frío no se abrigó, se quedó allí, mirando el techo, mascullando su fastidio por _Aarón _y su siempre inoportuna aparición.

Harry y él llevaban últimamente una racha de discusiones, una que parecía no tener fin, y en el medio siempre estaba ese hombre con su "_Harry, qué tal si hacemos esto y qué tal si hacemos lo otro", _parecía no dar un solo paso sin preguntarle primero a Harry su opinión, y Harry estaba tan encantado con eso que no se daba cuenta la forma en que ese hombre lo miraba. Y no. No eran solo ideas suyas, estaba ya seguro, incluso Boris, el novio de Aarón, lo había notado, Draco lo sabía, lo sabía por la forma en que Boris miraba a Harry, o por la forma como su normalmente amable mirada desaparecía cuando los veía juntos, conversando y riendo, dejándolo de lado. Dejándolos de lado a ambos.

Harry volvió mucho antes de lo que había esperado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos; en cuanto lo vio entrar se sentó en la cama, con una media sonrisa, dispuesto a no pelear esta vez, pero Harry habló antes que él:

—Aarón ha encontrado a un chico, dice que ha estado en la clínica también y quiere que vayamos a entrevistarlo —comentó con entusiasmo mientras habría uno de los armarios y sacaba un abrigo oscuro.

—¿Justo ahora?

—Ajá, está en casa de Aarón, llegó allí porque vio lo de la propuesta en el diario… se ha escapado de casa y…

—No es el primer chico que entrevistamos, creo que ya tenemos testimonios suficientes para empapelar la cocina.

—Ya, pero cada uno es importante, no debemos menospreciar a ninguno.

—Nadie lo menosprecia, pero Boris y Aarón pueden hacer la entrevista.

—Creen que tiene hechizos de modificación de memoria, si tan solo pudiéramos obtener un rostro…

—Pero era nuestra tarde juntos —protestó Draco, no interesándole para nada que el tono usado haya sido infantil y engreído.

—Y estoy seguro que entiendes que esto es importante y…

—¿Más que tú y yo?

—Nada será más importante que tú y yo, pero si estamos haciendo esto es precisamente porque queremos tener un tú y yo, porque queremos parar todo este fanatismo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, reconociendo en Harry los discursos de Aarón.

—Ya… ese discurso me lo sé de memoria.

—Draco —advirtió Harry, y Draco iba a replicar cuando la voz desde el primer piso se volvió a escuchar.

—¿Harry? Tenemos prisa.

—Voy.

—¿Vendrás? —preguntó Harry dándole una mirada al cuerpo aún desnudo de Draco sentado sobre la cama.

—Ha preguntado por ti, no por mí.

—Oh, por favor, deja ya esto, tus estúpidos celos y…

—Y tú de hacerte el ciego para no darte cuenta.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—Ya, déjame solo con mis sin sentidos; _él_ te está esperando y no quiero que se le ocurra subir también hasta aquí —_que era lo único que faltaba para meterse entre ellos_, pensó Draco.

—Harry —repitió la voz de Aarón, interrumpiendo lo que Harry iba a decir.

—Vendré más tarde y podremos salir al cine, o a cenar, o a lo que te apetezca —prometió mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso, pero Draco giró el rostro, esquivándolo —. Bien, así será entonces —concluyó Harry con voz herida mientras salía de la habitación.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Aunque sabía que no podría descansar ni dormir hasta que Harry volviera. Seguramente tendrían otra de esas enormes peleas a las que se estaba acostumbrando, y la sola idea lo cansaba tanto…

*****

—Luces fatal —dijo Gael entrando a la cocina.

—Gracias —replicó Draco sarcásticamente mientras bebía su café, sentado tras la mesa y disfrutando de que extrañamente esa mañana nadie, o casi nadie, si contaba a Gael, hubiera invadido la casa.

—¿Otra pelea?

—Más o menos —admitió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

—Draco…

—Lo cierto es que no discutimos —suspiró Draco —, Harry llegó al amanecer, cansado, y se tiró a dormir sin escuchar mis reclamos.

—¿Al amanecer? ¿Por qué?

—Porque estuvo toda la noche con Aarón tratando de encontrar en los recuerdos perdidos de un chico algún rostro que lo guiara a la clínica, aunque al parecer no hubo suerte.

—Ah… —suspiró Gael sirviéndose una taza de café y sentándose delante de él —, por un momento pensé que se habría ido de fiesta sin ti, o sin nosotros. Eso sí que sería imperdonable y…

La mirada helada que le dirigió Draco lo hizo dejar de sonreír e interrumpir su broma.

—Vamos, Draco, no te pongas así, todos estamos trabajando más, pasando en limpio esos testimonios y buscando la forma en que…

—Ya lo sé —interrumpió Draco poniéndose en pie —Lo sé, lo escucho todos los días de Harry, no necesito que tú me lo repitas.

—De acuerdo —masculló Gael.

Draco le dio una mirada más y se sintió culpable por desfogar sus frustraciones con su amigo, sabía que Gael no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba, posiblemente el único culpable fuera él, quien siempre estaba a la defensiva.

—¿Qué tal dormiste tú? —preguntó suspirando derrotado y dejándose caer sobre la silla nuevamente; era interesante como las tragedias cambiaban a las personas, o a las parejas, mientras Harry y él parecían no saber más que pelear y luego reconciliarse, Gael y Mikel parecían solo saber follar, era lo único que hacían últimamente.

—Bien… aunque tarde porque Mikel…

—Sin explicaciones explicitas, por favor —protestó Draco tapándose los oídos y fingiendo estar realmente afectado. Algunas veces Gael era tan descriptivo con esas cosas… y esa mañana particularmente no se le apetecía poner ese tipo de imágenes en su mente.

—Mal pensado —se quejó Gael antes de darle un sorbo a su café —, iba a decirte que porque Mikel y yo estuvimos viendo un sitio… creo que hemos encontrado el lugar indicado.

—El lugar indicado —repitió Draco tratando de recordar de qué lugar indicado le podía estar hablando su amigo.

—Para el centro de apoyo —agregó al ver la confusión de Draco.

—Ah, el centro de apoyo —suspiró Draco, _otra brillante idea de Aarón, _se dijo con fastidio, y sí, le tenía bronca al tipo —, ¿tan rápido? Apenas hace unos días que lo mencionó.

—Sí, pero era algo que ya tenía pensado desde antes, es más, él mismo tenía una gran lista de lugares y nosotros fuimos a verlos.

—¿En serio? Debo haberme perdido esa parte.

—Seguro mirando a Harry y lo que hacía —bromeó Gael, Draco le devolvió una mirada bastante hostil y decidió que su amigo aún no estaba como para bromas.

—¿En Londres? —_por favor, di que no, di que no, por favor. _

—¡Por supuesto que en Londres! —Gael negó con la cabeza —. A veces, para ser tan genio, eres muy poco atento.

—¡Oh, que cruel! —se burló Draco.

—Además, pensé que tú serías el más interesado en que estuviera en Londres, cerca de casa…

—Por mí y se van a la China, no me quita el sueño.

—Eso dices ahora, porque estás enojado, pero sabes que no es así. En todo caso, venía por Harry y por ti, por supuesto —aclaró Gael en el último momento mientras Draco fruncía el ceño —; el lugar que Aarón ha encontrado es inmenso, ya los demás están viéndolo, y yo quería que vinieras porque al costado de ese hay un sitio donde se me ocurre que la fábrica podría quedar muy bien, hay mucho espacio, y estaría a la espalda de la Escuela de Harry, entonces podríamos incluso construir un pasaje para que no tuvieras que salir a la calle cada que lo quieras ver, y el centro de apoyo estaría en medio, es decir en toda la esquina, es increíble, toda una cuadra vacía, creo que tuvimos suerte y… —Gael se detuvo ante la mirada confusa de Draco.

—¿Dijiste la escuela de Harry?

—Ajá… ya sabes, donde pondrá la escuela de lucha contra las artes oscuras y de defensa y… —Gael se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, mirando con real preocupación a su amigo —. No… ¿Harry no te lo dijo?

Y no. Harry no se lo había dicho. Harry no le decía nada más que esos estúpidos discursos últimamente.

—Hablaste de una nueva fábrica —respondió en lugar de eso, tragándose el dolor por escuchar cosas acerca de Harry y de las cuales no tenía la más mínima idea.

—Draco…

—La fábrica, eso es lo que pregunté.

Gael hizo una mueca, estuvo dispuesto a continuar con el tema de Harry, pero la mirada hostil que le dedicó su amigo bastó para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, aunque se sentía algo culpable de haber metido a Harry en dificultades, decidió que mejor era preocuparse del problema inmediato:

—Bien… han pasado ya muchos días y no quieres entrar a las mazmorras y cierto que los pedidos han bajado considerablemente, pero nosotros somos capaces de reflotar esto y pensé que una fábrica nueva sería mejor, podríamos tener más espacio y más seguridad, claro y… —Gael suspiró —a mí también me cuesta trabajo bajar… no puedo evitar recordar…

—¿Pero una fábrica nueva? Apenas estamos con las finanzas… —Draco evitó pensar en lo que realmente lo afectaba, había bajado a las mazmorras un par de veces e intentado trabajar pero simplemente era imposible, pese a que Harry se había encargado de retirar todos los escombros y reemplazar las mesas de trabajo no podía dejar de recordar la imagen de Jocelyn, tirada en una esquina, sin vida…

—Yo también tengo pesadillas con eso —murmuró Gael acercándose a Draco y poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo —, con lo que pasó, con Jocelyn…

Draco levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos azules de Gael, se preguntó si es que rompería a llorar una vez más, ya lo había hecho antes, los primeros días después de que todo hubiera pasado, cuando el nombre de ella había surgido por descuido mientras ordenaban las mazmorras, en aquella ocasión Draco se había abrazado a él para reconfortarlo, sin embargo poco a poco las lágrimas de su amigo provocaron las suyas y sin darse cuenta siquiera había empezado a llorar también; Draco solo había llorado frente a Harry alguna vez, cuando su madre había muerto, y en ese entonces se sentía tan frágil y cansado emocionalmente que no se había sentido cohibido por mostrarse débil ante él; sin embargo, en esta ocasión, junto a Gael, la sensación era diferente, ambos querían a Jocelyn como una hermana, era parte de su familia y el dolor por su pérdida era inmenso; ambos compartían el mismo sufrimiento y en ese abrazo encontraron el consuelo y la fuerza para empezar a intentar superarlo, juntos.

—Lo sé… y lo siento —masculló Draco, apretando con una mano la de Gael.

—Debemos empezar a superarlo… no vamos a dejar que nos arruinen, Draco —replicó con voz más firme Gael —, tú eres un luchador, ya lo has demostrado antes, y yo no soy de los que se dejan intimidar, si no empezamos nuevamente ahora nunca lo haremos, y entonces ellos habrán ganado, y no queremos eso ¿cierto?

—No, pero…

—Tú sabes que somos capaces de hacerlo, una y mil veces si es necesario.

—Lo sé —asintió Draco un poco más firme.

Gael le sonrió en respuesta y apretó un poco más su mano sobre el brazo de Draco antes de apartarse y darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

—Esta es la dirección —informó Gael mientras sacaba una pequeña tarjeta del bolsillo —te será fácil llegar.

—¿Cuándo irás?

—Estaremos todo el día allí, hay mucho que mirar, preguntar y decidir, dile a Harry que se apresure, no quiero estar hasta muy tarde mientras recién se pone a ver si le acomodan los salones y todo eso…

—Ya… trataré de despertarlo e ir con él pronto —prometió mientras levantaba la pequeña tarjeta que el chico había dejado sobre la mesa, una dirección de un lugar que él no reconocía.

*****

—El lugar se ve bastante bien —confesó Hermione en cuanto Aarón y Boris abandonaron esa habitación y fueron a seguir explorando.

—Sí… incluso podrían poner un hechizo de protección en toda la cuadra, es increíble que esté vacía.

—Supongo que la magia debe haber interferido —contestó ella mientras se asomaba por una de las ventanas y miraba la desierta calle, con casas pequeñas delante.

—¿La magia?

—Hace tres meses se puso en venta el lugar de al lado, el que Gael quiere para la fábrica, y de pronto, en solo dos meses, la gente que habitaba en el edificio que Harry podría comprar y en este lugar se fue sin mayores explicaciones…

—Oh, ¿tú crees que Aarón tuvo algo que ver?

—O Harry, o cualquiera del grupo, una manzana vacía, imposible —bufó Hermione mientras veía a un grupo de niños salir de una de las casas de enfrente, enfundados en sus casacas multicolores y comenzando a jugar con la nieve —. Podríamos preguntar y nos dirán que la cuadra está embrujada, o alguna tontería de esas.

—Pero no es ilegal, es decir, esa gente que se mudó tiene donde ir, y se les pagará un precio justo por este sitio.

—Pues sí, nadie dice que no, solo que… no imagino a Harry haciendo esas cosas.

—No lo imaginábamos con Malfoy y ya ves, el chico a veces sorprende, y demasiado.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y Ron la abrazó por la espalda, contagiado por su risa.

—Trata de no decir eso delante de Harry, o de Malfoy, parecen de peor humor últimamente.

—Es culpa de Malfoy, por supuesto —refunfuñó Ron —, el hurón puede sacar de quicio a cualquiera, incluyendo a Harry.

—Está celoso —aclaró ella.

—Eso es raro… Malfoy tiene suficiente ego como para creer que Harry es solo suyo o alguna de esas tonterías.

—No es cuestión de posesión —objetó Hermione, sorprendida de comprender un poco más a Malfoy y peor aún, de darle de alguna manera la razón —, es que Aarón haría sentir inseguro a cualquiera, tiene un cargo importante, es reconocido y no teme hacerle frente a las cosas, en solo unos días se pondrá en el ojo de la tormenta, por voluntad propia, sin contar lo guapo que es.

—¿Quieres que empiece a sentirme celoso yo?

—Tonto, él es gay

—Como todos aquí, y no te escuchó hablar de ellos de la misma manera —por el tono que Ron usaba, Hermione no podía estar segura de si se trataba de una broma o un reclamo real, optó por pensar lo primero.

—Ninguno podría igualarse a ti, de todas formas, a ti es a quien amo —declaró.

Ron, complacido por la respuesta, se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo sobresaltar.

—Ugh, sexo hetero… —se burló Gael.

—Gracioso —masculló Ron enrojeciendo, Hermione soltó una risita.

—Ya… nosotros no decimos nada de ti y de Mikel.

—Es que nosotros nos vemos lindos.

—Oh, por favor —bufó Ron, pero Hermione y Gael volvieron a reír.

—Quería saber si es que Draco y Harry estaban aquí, no los encuentro.

—No han llegado —comentó Hermione frunciendo el ceño —, ahora que lo mencionas, ¿por qué no han llegado?

—Harry estuvo hasta tarde en casa de Aarón y Draco dijo que dormía, seguramente aparecen pronto —informó Gael no queriendo revelar que suponía que debían estar en medio de una de sus muchas peleas.

—¿Solo Harry, sin Draco? —preguntó Hermione más preocupada.

—Ajá…

—Oh, la que se va armar —comentó ella por lo bajo, recordando las conversaciones donde Harry sacaba a relucir la inseguridad de Draco. Cierto que aún Harry no se animaba a contarles todo acerca de Draco, ni ellos de preguntar sobre esas cosas, pero poco a poco los muros iban cayendo y la forma como las cosas entre Harry y Draco se estaban tornando se dejaban ver mucho más que antes.

Gael se encogió de hombros y no comentó nada en respuesta, esperando sinceramente que las peleas entre esos dos terminaran pronto.

*****

Harry estiró los brazos con lentitud, dándose todo el tiempo posible para que cada uno de sus adormecidos y algo adoloridos músculos se estirasen y repusiesen, la habitación estaba en penumbras, sin embargo él podía adivinar que era ya medio día, tal vez un poco más tarde. Recordó vagamente la mirada herida que le había dado Draco al llegar a casa esa mañana y un nudo se instaló en su garganta, sabía que Draco había estado diciendo algo, pero seguramente se habría quedado dormido a mitad del reproche porque no recordaba muy bien lo que su novio le había dicho.

Se sentó en la cama pensando en que debía encontrarlo, hablar con él y tratar de arreglar las cosas. Aunque últimamente se sentía cansado de tener que arreglar las cosas con Draco. De justificar cada uno de sus actos, de prometer y jurar que entre Aarón y él no había nada más. Que nunca habría nada más con nadie más. No ahora que estaba con él. Qué no sería capaz de engañarlo como había podido hacer con Noah. Que lo amaba y que eso debería ser suficiente.

Tardó un poco en que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra, y cuando lo hizo descubrió la pequeña nota flotando en medio de la cama. Realmente debía estar cansado si es que había tenido esa nota allí, flotando todo ese tiempo, y no la había visto. O Tal vez estaba perdiendo ya sus reflejos de auror, a solo dos meses de dejar de serlo.

Ese era otro tema que no había tocado mucho con Draco. Se recordó que pronto tendría que hablarlo… ¿cuándo? Eso era algo difícil de saber.

Esa era otra de las cosas que le molestaba, antes le contaba a Draco todo, incluso cuando Violet se había acercado a él durante la graduación, cuándo ya habían terminado con la ceremonia, y lo había besado y estrechado contra sí (según Draco la sola cara de desagrado de Harry al contarlo era suficiente prueba de que eso casi, casi y había sido una violación; había reído mucho al respecto: "El auror que no puede detener a una chica"). Incluso le había enseñado la última carta que Noah le mandara un par de meses después de su cumpleaños, cuando lo vieron en la discoteca por última vez; en esa carta Noah le contaba que estaba partiendo hacia Australia y se despedía de él, pero no le auguraba lo mejor, le decía que pese a que lo quisiera ocultar, lo conocía y sabía que no podría mantener su promesa de "exclusividad" por siempre. Draco solo le había dado una palmadita en el hombro y le había sonreído, Harry, aquella vez, había tratado de justificarse nuevamente, de prometer que no lo haría, que nunca podría engañarlo, pero Draco no lo había aceptado, simplemente lo había besado y le había dicho que no necesitaba siquiera prometer nada, que confiaba en él.

_Oh, que feliz había estado Harry en esa época. _

Y era cierto, Draco nunca había sido del tipo celoso y metomentodo que exigía saber a cada paso qué era lo que él hacía. Tal vez por eso era tan fácil hablar con él. Sin embargo ahora…

Harry había dejado de decirle cosas, cosas importantes, porque Draco estaba diferente, ya no era el mismo, en ningún aspecto. Por lo general tenía miradas de reproche cada vez que el tema de Aarón salía en una conversación. Se enfadaba si Harry tenía que salir con él a hacer algún trámite o encargo, y pese a que Harry le pedía que fuera con él, Draco se negaba y se quedaba de mal humor en casa.

En casa, siempre en casa.

En la habitación, en la sala de entrenamientos, en el estudio improvisado. Pero nunca en las mazmorras.

Gael se quejaba constantemente de la falta de atención de Draco para con la fábrica, y Harry sabía que tenía razón. Draco solo se dedicaba a pasar en limpio los testimonios que iban consiguiendo, a leer y estudiar, escribir en su cuaderno de pociones antiguo y a responder con negativas a los pedidos de clientes que aún querían sus negocios abastecidos con sus pociones pese al escándalo suscitado. Ni siquiera quería salir a visitar el apartamento de Gael y Mikel o a ninguno de sus amigos, simplemente parecía haber perdido cualquier interés por hacer cualquier cosa. Y otro de los motivos de discusión para ellos era ese. Harry reclamándole que no estaba poniendo de su parte para integrarse al grupo y Draco mandándolo al demonio.

Aunque en el sexo las cosas eran diferentes. Sus constantes peleas los llevaba a constantes reconciliaciones, y aún, sin la necesidad de reconciliaciones, Draco siempre estaba dispuesto a acostarse con él. Aunque incluso en eso había cambiado. Draco siempre había sido algo más violento y salvaje con él en la cama; y Harry disfrutaba de eso bastante; la forma en como Draco era capaz de hacerlo gritar, manipular su cuerpo y obligarlo a hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera; aunque también disfrutaba de hacerle el amor a Draco lentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para eso, para besar cada parte de su cuerpo, para escuchar como sus gemidos iban en aumento conforme mordía y lamía en los lugares correctos.

Pero Draco no estaba con humor para eso.

Draco siempre lo apresuraba, parecía como si quisiera descargar toda su ira y su frustración con eso, siempre en lugares ajenos a la cama, siempre pidiendo que fuera Harry el que lo tomara. Rápido y fuerte. Eran las cosas que más escuchaba durante esos momentos. Últimamente no encontraba ya diferencia entre los polvos rápidos de una noche que tenía en las discotecas antes, con los que tenía con Draco normalmente.

Abrió el sobre laqueado que Draco (nadie más podía subir hasta allí a dejarle una nota) le había dejado, una pequeña tarjeta de color verde calló del sobre junto con un trozo de pergamino. Ignoró la tarjeta y tomó el trozo de pergamino con la letra inconfundible de Draco:

_Estoy en la dirección que te dejé en la tarjeta, Gael ha encontrado un buen lugar donde cree que puede poner la fábrica. Está a un costado del lugar que puede ser adecuado para el centro de apoyo que planeaba Aarón. _

_Encuéntrame allí, si deseas. _

_Draco. _

_PD: Dicen que también hay un sitio para la escuela que piensas poner. _

Harry tragó duro. Podía reconocer el enfado de Draco en esa simple línea. Ese era otro de los temas que no había podido hablar con Draco. Lo que quería hacer ahora con su vida y que ya estaba aburrido de solo dedicarse a la dichosa ley de Aarón. Y claro, no lo había hecho a tiempo y alguien ya se le había adelantado.

Lo cierto es que no era un tema que quisiera ocultar de Draco, pero era tan difícil comunicarse con él últimamente, era cómo si de pronto vivieran en galaxias distantes el uno del otro.

Sin perder más tiempo se puso en pie y corrió a la ducha. Sabía que probablemente tendría otra pelea con Draco y con resignación acudió al lugar indicado.

*****

—Aquí podemos poner tu despacho —comentó Gael contento, iba tomado de la mano de Mikel, mientras le mostraba el sitio a Draco.

—¿Y donde estará el tuyo?

—Pues, un piso abajo, exactamente bajo este —respondió Gael mientras abría las cortinas de par en par para que la suave luz de la tarde entrase por las ventanas —; tiene una gran vista, una chimenea, baño propio… ah, y al lado hay un lugar vacío que puedes usar para tu sala de simulaciones, así no tendrías que bajar constantemente.

—Pero igual tendría que bajar para ver la fabricación de las pociones.

—Subir.

—¿Eh?

—Es que eso de las pociones en las mazmorras ya está trillado, ¿qué tal si ponemos en la parte baja el almacén y en el tercer piso el laboratorio?

—¿Arriba?

—Ajá… me parece que sería mejor… no sé, ¿tú que piensas? No necesitamos estar bajo tierra para hacerlas, ¿verdad?

—Pues, no, ahora que lo dices, no —Draco se encogió de hombros y acarició con un par de dedos la pared clara, casi podía visualizarse allí. En un lugar diferente a casa, en un lugar lejos de las mazmorras, lejos del lugar donde Jocelyn… Tal vez Gael tenía razón, eran lo que necesitaban. Un cambio para resurgir, después de todo ambos tenían oro, bastante, resultado de sus ganancias en la fábrica y de su método de ahorro.

—Aarón está ya convencido de tomar el lugar de la esquina —le dijo Mikel mirando hacia todos lados con interés y sin soltar la mano de Gael.

—Vaya… —Draco no quiso decir que en realidad eso no lo convencería, sino todo lo contrario.

—Piénsalo y luego lo hablamos, no tenemos que dar una respuesta en este momento…

—¿Tú has visto los papeles?

—Sí, todo en orden, pero te puedo llevar una copia mañana para que la revises, deberías hacerlo de todas formas.

—Bien. Aunque creo que mejor me pasaré por tu casa para recogerla.

Gael asintió abriendo la puerta del despacho para que los tres pudieran salir, entonces se encontraron cara a cara con un pálido y, Gael estaba seguro, culpable Harry.

—Chicos…

—Oh, hola Harry, ya salíamos hacia el tercer piso, ¿nos acompañas? —preguntó Mikel, aunque arqueó una ceja por la mirada molesta que le dio Gael.

—Vamos nosotros, Mikel —pidió Gael jalando a Mikel de una mano —, Draco nos podrá alcanzar arriba.

Harry los dejó pasar, encogiéndose de hombros ante la muda pregunta de Mikel y entró luego a la habitación, Draco estaba de pie en el centro, su mirada fija en él y una ceja levantada.

—Hola —susurró Harry cerrando la puerta por precaución, se preguntó si es que sería apropiado también poner un hechizo silenciador.

—¿Has visto ya el lugar que te comenté?

—No, yo vine de frente a buscarte.

—Deberías verlo, llevan toda la mañana dando vueltas por el sitio y ya todos se marcharan, así no te quedas solo.

—¿Tú lo verías conmigo? —preguntó Harry, esperanzado en que finalmente no hubiera pelea alguna.

—No lo creo, tengo que ver aún algunas cosas y luego regresaré a casa. Anoche no he dormido nada —. Luego de eso caminó hacia la salida, pasando cerca de Harry, de largo y sin darle siquiera una mirada.

—Draco… Me gustaría que me acompañaras… así te cuento todo lo que…

—¿Por qué no le pides a tus amigos o a Aarón que lo hagan?, después de todo ellos parecen estar más al tanto de tus planes que yo, ellos te pueden ayudar —replicó levantando un poco más la voz.

—¡Yo te lo iba a decir! —protestó Harry —. He tratado de hacerlo, pero las cosas han estado tan complicadas entre nosotros últimamente…

—Pues ya te evitaste el tener que decirme nada, ya me enteré. Y si las cosas te parecen tan complicadas entre nosotros ya sabes que hacer.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry con algo de temor.

—Sí te parezco tan complicado, si lo nuestro te da tantos problemas tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por un tiempo… Por tu tranquilidad, claro —replicó Draco no creyendo en el fondo que hubiera sido capaz de decir eso, tratando de controlar el pequeño temblor en sus manos y rogando para que Harry se negara.

—Tú quieres que… —Harry avanzó hasta Draco, hasta poderlo encarar —¿Me quieres dejar?

—No, no quiero —contestó Draco tratando de no demostrar lo doloroso de su declaración —, pero aparentemente te complico demasiado la existencia.

—Prometiste… —jadeó Harry, mientras se apartaba un paso —prometiste que no lo harías, que no me dejarías, que nunca más lo harías.

—¡Y no lo estoy haciendo! —gritó Draco —; te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te aclares, esto te parece complicado, tú mismo lo has dicho.

—Eso no quiere decir que quiero que me dejes —protestó Harry —, si algo no funciona, alejarse no es la solución.

—¿Y cuál es entonces? —Draco se apartó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, pisando fuerte y resoplando —. De todas maneras es igual a que no estuviéramos juntos, no sé nada de ti ni de lo que haces.

—Porque tú no quieres, porque eres tú el que está distinto, tan distante, tan cambiado… a veces ya creo que ni te conozco.

Draco le dio una mirada molesta.

—Entonces todo es mi culpa, ¿verdad?

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —gritó Harry pasándose las manos por el cabello —. Demonios, Draco, tergiversas todo lo que digo.

—Entonces se más claro, Harry, si tanto te molesta mi ineptitud para entender lo que quieres decir, dilo de manera más sencilla —le gritó Draco acercándose nuevamente a él, su rostro sonrojado por la rabia y sus manos sin dejar de temblar aún.

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! —respondió Harry, ya empezando a molestarse —; no eres el de antes, no eres más el Draco al que yo amo. Desde que pasó todo esto estás a la defensiva, no se puede hablar contigo, si no estás ocupado celándome con Aarón, estás criticando nuestros planes y discutiendo.

—¡Tengo derecho a dar mi opinión!

—Claro, tu opinión, pero si no me gusta entonces te enfadas y me mandas al diablo.

—No seas tan dramático.

—Dramático —bufó Harry —; ¡por Merlín, Draco!, ni siquiera te paras a escuchar las cosas que digo, ni siquiera me prestas atención si es que Aarón no está cerca, y entonces solo para señalar cada acción que a ti te huele a traición.

—Aarón —masculló Draco —¿En qué momento se volvió parte de esta discusión?

—Es parte siempre de nuestras discusiones.

—Y aún así no haces nada para alejarte de él, ¡Nada!

—Tus estúpidos celos no tienen ninguna razón de ser, te juré que nunca te engañaría, pese a no tener que hacerlo, y dijiste que confiabas en mi. ¿Acaso ya no lo haces? ¿Acaso ahora me crees capaz de engañarte con él o con cualquier otro?

—No lo sé —los ojos de Draco relampagueaban —; tú me acusas de haber cambiado, de que ya no me conoces, pues yo tampoco te conozco, no sé lo que haces ni lo que piensas, ni nada de ti, solo que andas todo emocionado detrás de Aarón y de cada maravillosa idea que tiene como si se tratará del tipo más listo del universo; tú dime, Harry, ¿qué se supone que debo creer?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, apretando los labios y sintiéndose insultado, insultado de la peor manera, Draco le devolvía una mirada igual de furiosa.

—¡Ándate a la mierda! —gritó con fuerza antes de dar la vuelta y salir del lugar dando un sonoro portazo.

Draco quiso reclamar, igualar el insulto, pero cuando reaccionó la puerta ya se había cerrado. Durante mucho rato más se quedó allí de pie, pensando en que tal vez había sido un poco injusto con Harry, tal vez, en algunas cosas Harry tenía razón.

*****

—Nos hemos encargado de la persona que lo dejó escapar —se justificó Tony. Ginny nunca lo había visto tan sumiso ante nadie, trató de contener la sonrisa de satisfacción por eso mientras el anciano se movía de un lado a otro en la pequeña oficina.

—¿Y eso de qué me sirve? —protestó el hombre —, no han podido sacarle ninguna información.

—Nosotros… estamos buscándolo, en verdad, señor Garth, pero es probable que Noah haya escapado ya del país, del continente incluso… Más aún con la fortuna que tiene…

—¡Él no tienen ninguna fortuna! —gritó el hombre hacia Tony —. Si es que se ha ido es porque alguien lo está ayudando, y es su obligación conseguirme esa información,Schafer, que bastante oro he invertido en esta clínica de medio pelo y lo mínimo que merecía era que protegieran mis interese, y Noah está entre ellos, así que más le vale que lo encuentren pronto, y que esté bien, porque si ha sufrido algún daño, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlos pagar a todos ustedes por ello.

Ginny se movió un poco incómoda en su silla, preguntándose si es que el anciano sabría cuáles eran los métodos que usaban en la clínica para curar a los homosexuales.

—Por supuesto, señor Garth, tenemos gente buscándolo, estamos tratando de encontrarlo, pero entienda que después de tantas semanas…

—Me interesa un reverendo pepino eso —interrumpió el hombre —, por lo pronto, olvídese de cualquier ayuda de parte de mi familia, he ordenado que dejen de enviarle el oro habitual, no recibirá ni un Knut de mi fortuna hasta que Noah aparezca, y más le vale que bien.

—Pero…

—Ya enviaré pronto a alguien a preguntar por cómo van las investigaciones, y más les vale que sean resultados positivos, porque el que venga no será tan amable como yo —completó el hombre antes de dar la vuelta y salir de la oficina, azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Solo entonces Tony se dejó caer lentamente sobre la silla, a su lado Ginny lo miraba fijamente.

—No tenemos a nadie buscándolo.

—Ya lo sé —suspiró Tony —, estamos en serios problemas… ese idiota de Caleb… al final nunca supo nada de quién era aquel tipo, solo le entregó a Noah, pudo ser cualquiera, incluso tu querido Harry Potter.

—Suena a algo que Harry haría —meditó Ginny, obviando el "tu querido" que Tony siempre usaba —; aunque no creo que de ser así solo hubiera liberado a Noah, también hubiera ido por los demás —pese a que ella sabía la historia del hermano de Noah había algo que la hacía mantenerse en silencio, no estaba segura de qué podía ser pero sentía que el comentar eso sería meter en problemas a gente que Caleb, de una u otra manera, había ayudado y por la cual había muerto.

—Tal vez lo haga —gruñó Tony, recobrando ya su voz habitual —, después de todo, no sabemos si es que Noah recibió los hechizos de bloqueo que los demás pacientes cuando son dados de alta. Noah podría decir mucho sobre nosotros; si es que Potter lo tiene entonces le sacará la información.

—No —negó Ginny —, si fuera así ya hubiéramos tenido a todos encima de nosotros desde hace mucho, además no te olvides lo que dijo nuestro contacto en el Ministerio, al parecer están ocupados buscando la forma de aprobar esa mugre ley de igualdad. No tienen nada, otro es el que se llevó a Noah, tal vez un novio.

—Como sea, tendré que poner a Baddock a investigar —se lamentó Tony mientras caminaba a la chimenea para mandar llamar a su jefe de seguridad.

*****

—Vamos a buscar a Draco —pidió Gael apartándose de su novio un poco tras escuchar el sonoro portazo que alguien había dado en el piso de abajo.

—¿Justo ahora? —preguntó Mikel, que lo había estado besando con demasiado entusiasmo hasta hace solo unos momentos.

Gael sonrió y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa prometo recompensarte, pero en este momento creo que debemos ir a buscar a Draco, seguramente se ha peleado con Harry y…

—Ya —bufó Mikel apartándose de Gael y mirándolo molesto.

Gael inclinó el rostro hacia un lado y lo le dio una mirada confundida.

—¿Ya? —preguntó no entendiendo qué era lo que pasaba.

—Prefieres ir a buscar a Draco en lugar de quedarte aquí conmigo —reprochó Mikel cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Claro que no! —protestó Gael rápidamente —, pero en este caso solo quería asegurarme de que Draco estuviera bien… todo ha sido muy complicado para él y pelear con Harry no es algo que…

—Como sea —interrumpió Mikel dándose la vuelta —, te veo en casa, no llegues muy tarde porque tengo guardia en la noche y no podré esperarte mucho.

—Pero… —Gael se quedó quieto observando la puerta por donde Mikel había salido y sin comprender qué era lo que había pasado, pero, antes de siquiera dar un paso para ir en busca de su novio, ésta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a un sonrojado Mikel.

—Lo siento —murmuró Mikel; apenas había llegado al pasillo cuando ya se había sentido culpable de haber dejado a Gael de esa manera.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Gael sinceramente preocupado por su novio y avanzando hacia él.

—Lo siento —repitió Mikel jalándolo y abrazándolo —, no quiero que peleemos…

—Tú y yo casi nunca lo hacemos —suspiró Gael dentro del abrazo —, pero… ¿Por qué te enfadaste conmigo?

—Ya te lo dije —respondió Mikel antes de darle un beso en los labios —, no quiero que discutamos y…

—¿Te enfada que quiera asegurarme de que Draco esté bien? Sabes que él es una persona muy importante para mí y…

—Lo sé —interrumpió Mikel tomándolo de una mano y jalándolo para salir de esa habitación —, no me enfada que vayamos a buscarlo —mintió, por supuesto que le enfadaba, algunas veces se preguntaba si es que en verdad su novio había olvidado a Draco, aunque luego se respondía que sí, que Gael estaba a su lado y que a cada momento le dejaba en claro lo mucho que lo quería, y que eso debería bastarle; y por lo general lo hacía, aunque había ocasiones en que los celos le ganaban la partida.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Gael —solo veremos que esté bien y que no haya maldecido a Harry o algo por el estilo y luego iremos a casa…

—Por supuesto.

*****

El lugar era ideal para lo que pensaba hacer, era una casa de dos pisos, tenía incluso una azotea donde imaginó podría poner una lechucería, las habitaciones del segundo piso estaban divididas de manera ideal como para tener tres salas de prácticas. El primer piso tenía un pequeño estudio que podría usar como oficina, pues no solo planeaba enseñar, sino también trabajar aceptando casos que el Ministerio no quisiera aceptar o casos que algunos magos no quisieran dejar en manos de los aurores.

Terminó de recorrer la casa en silencio, solo le había dicho a Ron y Hermione que estaría allí, cuando los había visto al salir a la calle, ambos le habían dado una mirada preocupada pero él no se animó a decirles mucho. Cierto era que se comportaban adecuadamente delante de Draco y que no lanzaban ningún comentario ni mirada hiriente, pero estaba seguro de que a la menor insinuación de problemas ambos le echarían en cara lo equivocado que había estado al querer formar una pareja con él. Y Harry no estaba de humor ni de ánimos para escuchar eso.

Bajó hasta el patio trasero, uno bastante pequeño que colindaba con el edificio que Draco estaba viendo, levantó la vista para ver si lo encontraba en alguna de las ventanas, pero parecía que ya todos se habían ido. La tarde ya estaba llegando a su fin y él, por primera vez en lo que iba de su relación con Draco, no se le apetecía llegar a casa.

—Es un buen lugar —dijo una voz a su espalda y Harry giró rápidamente con la varita en mano, cuando descubrió que se trataba de Aarón bajó la varita con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento…

—Es bueno saber que al menos te mantienes en forma.

—Eso intento —respondió Harry.

—Tengo noticias… —contó Aarón con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué noticias?

—Boris se comunicó conmigo, no debería decirme esto, ya sabes, tiene un proceso burocrático y todo, pero en doce días deberemos presentarnos a proponer la ley delante del Wizengamot.

—¡Doce días! —jadeó Harry —; pero aún no tenemos la ubicación de la clínica, ni un rostro… ningún culpable.

—Ya… no hay que perder las esperanzas, al final nos lanzaremos con lo que tengamos, y si no es suficiente nos lanzaremos una y otra vez, hasta que lo consigamos.

—Suena a buena estrategia —replicó Harry algo sarcástico. Aarón suspiró profundamente.

—¿Por qué no vienes con Draco a casa a tomar un par de copas?, nos hará bien a todos…

—Yo… Tal vez no sea buena idea…

—¿Draco sigue enfadado?

—¿Cómo es que sabes…?

Aarón se encogió de hombros.

—Cosas que uno sabe, o percibe… Yo también he tenido problemas con Boris más de una vez, una pareja no puede vivir eternamente en paz.

—Ya lo creo —respondió Harry con un poco más de alivio.

—¿Irás entonces a casa a hacer las paces con Draco ahora?

Harry arrugó un poco la nariz y miró alrededor del patio, como si estuviera constatando con real interés el estado del mismo.

—Entiendo —dijo entonces Aarón acercándose un poco más a él —. Te digo, esto de las discusiones con las parejas… a veces es mejor tomar un poco de aire antes de empeorar todo.

—Tal vez…

—Vamos de todas maneras por una copa, te hará bien —le propuso Aarón pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros —; no te digo que me cuentes qué es lo que pasa, pero me sé algunos chistes, tal vez hasta te haga reír.

—Yo… —Harry sonrió un poco por el comentario y luego asintió —. Claro, no es mala idea.

—Genial —comentó alegre Aarón mientras lo guiaba hacia la puerta de salida, aún sin soltarlo.

Tres pisos arriba, desde la última ventana de la esquina, Draco apretaba los puños con rabia hasta sentir como sus uñas se clavaban en su palma y lo lastimaban, pero no le importó el dolor, no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Y se quedó allí de pie. Mirando hacia el patio vacío durante mucho rato más.

*****

Aquella única copa se había convertido en una cantidad de copas que ya no podía contar, Aarón y él habían ido a un bar muggle cerca de la casa de Harry, poco rato después había llegado Boris, los tres habían estado bebiendo juntos. Harry no se había animado a contarles cual era su problema con Draco, aunque casi estaba seguro de que ellos, al igual que todos, ya lo sabían.

Cuando ya era bastante tarde Boris y Aarón, que no parecían tan ebrios como él, lo habían llevado en un taxi a casa y se habían encargado de hacerlo entrar antes de marcharse.

Harry se tambaleó por la oscura casa, sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas, hasta que por fin pudo llegar a la habitación; el inmóvil bulto en la cama le reveló que Draco ya estaba dormido, y haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible (o eso creyó él, al menos) se desvistió y se metió a la cama.

Por instinto trató de abrazarse al cuerpo tibio de Draco, recibió en respuesta un certero empujón que lo mandó hasta el otro lado de la cama.

—Draco… —jadeó, sintiéndose algo resentido por ese recibimiento.

—Apestas a licor —protestó Draco moviéndose hacia el lado opuesto, Harry se quedó quieto, observando su espalda cubierta por el pijama de algodón y sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—Yo…

—Fregoteó —masculló Draco agitando la varita de manera descuidada sobre el cuerpo de Harry, aunque sin girarse a mirarlo.

Harry sintió el aire tibio del hechizo de limpieza y trató de acercarse nuevamente a Draco, recibió otro empujón más en respuesta.

—Duérmete —ordenó Draco con voz helada, sin siquiera girar a mirarlo —. Estás borracho.

—No lo estoy —protestó Harry arrastrando las palabras. Indiscutiblemente si estaba algo borracho.

Draco no contestó y estuvo quieto, escuchando la respiración de Harry hasta que ésta se volvió pausada y rítmica, indicador de que por fin se había dormido. Solo entonces se animó a girar y ver, a pesar de la penumbra, el rostro de Harry, con sus dedos recorrió su mejilla y bajó suavemente por el cuello, levantando un poco los cobertores para ver sus hombros y su pecho. Le dio un par de besos en la mejilla, suspirando aliviado de que al fin hubiera vuelto a casa, después de todo. Se sentía tonto y ridículo al hacer algo así. Pero también se sentía herido. Harry había preferido irse de fiesta con Aarón en lugar de volver a casa y resolver las cosas con él. Harry se removió un poco más y giró, buscando alcanzarlo con un brazo, pero Draco no se lo permitió. Pasó mucho rato más observándolo hasta que el sueño lo venció también. Aunque no durmió bien.

*****

**

* * *

Comentarios:  
**

**Ilean**_ Hola… Gracias por tu comentario… me alegra que te guste XD _

_Un beso… _

-------------------

**Nancy** _Hola… Gracias por tu comentario… pronto ya se sabrá lo de la MACH, bueno, Tony ha demostrado que es un malvado y un cobarde, no les espera nada bueno a ellos… _

_Un beso _

-------------------

**Shadow Lestrange** _Hola… gracias por tu comentario… pues ya ves como va avanzando la organización de este grupito, en busca de los derechos de los homosexuales… _

_Los Weasley, creo que están en shock por lo que ha pasado, porque Harry estuviera con Draco, solo hay que darles tiempo, pues es algo difícil de asimilar si lo ves desde el punto de vista de ellos, en este capítulo hemos visto, gracias a Ginny, cual es el sentir de todos ellos… no es malo, solo hay que darles más espacio para que las cosas se calmen. _

_Viste quién era el que liberó a Noah, esa supongo que nadie se la esperaba, es una pena que al fin lo hubieran matado, pero el chico perdió por quedarse esperando a Ginny… ella pues, no sabe lo que pierde, por allí alguien me dijo que estaba tan cegada por sus frustraciones y odios que no se daba cuenta de lo que podía perder, como por ejemplo a este chico que si bien empezó malo, la quería sinceramente… pero bueno, como no era el salvador del mundo mágico, Ginny no le dio ni bola. _

_Draco… viste lo celoso que se puso, y quiero decir que esto no mejorará pronto, aunque Harry no haya querido discutir en un inicio con él las cosas están demasiado tensas entre ambos, Draco es muy inseguro por su pasado, por lo que la gente lo considera, hasta que no olvide eso no podrá estar tranquilo y dejar de sentirse amenazado por cualquiera que se le acerque a Harry. _

_Noah aún necesita tiempo para recuperarse, lo que le pasó fue algo muy grave y triste, no aparecerá por lo pronto, pero sí ha de volver… _

_Un beso para ti también… _

-------------------

* * *

_  
_

**_Y también muchas gracias a todos por leer y acompañarme en la publicación de esta historia, por sus comentarios y por su interés, realmente con sus palabras me alegran el día y la semana completa…_**

**_El siguiente capítulo: "Procedimientos para una ley"; se acerca ya el tiempo de presentar la ley, de encarar al mundo y esperar por la decisión del Wizengamot, sin contar las tensiones que hay sobre todo entre Harry y Draco._**

**_El siguiente capítulo lo publico el miércoles alrededor de las nueve de la noche…_**

**_Un beso y que la semana empiece de buena manera para todos…_**

**_Zafy_**


	45. L4 C45: PROCEDIMIENTOS PARA UNA LEY

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**CUARTO LIBRO: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES:**

**CAPÍTULO 45: "PROCEDIMIENTOS PARA UNA LEY"**

* * *

_El paraíso deviene en infierno  
y luego se quema.  
y sin que nadie se mueva,  
¿quien lo arregla?_

_Gestado en mis escombros  
de pastoso paladar  
el disparate del caos  
me derroto con palabras de alabanza._

**"_Con los brazos de la fiebre"_**

**_Héroes del Silencio._**

* * *

_1 de Diciembre del 2003_

Gael abrió los ojos con pereza a causa de un sonido demasiado constante y fastidioso, sobre todo a esa hora de la mañana.

—Es la chimenea —informó Mikel a su lado, sin muchas ganas de moverse.

—¿A esta hora? —se quejó Gael mientras se giraba hacia Mikel.

—Anda a ver quién es para que podamos seguir durmiendo —protestó Mikel.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque eres un ángel y lo harás para que yo pueda seguir durmiendo.

—Hoy no me apetece ser un ángel, seré un demonio y te enviaré a ti.

Mikel bostezó sonoramente y se giró, dándole la espalda.

—Tengo sueño y frío, acabo de volver hace poco de hacer la guardia; además estoy casi seguro de que se trata de Draco, a ningún otro en su sano juicio se le ocurriría llegar a esta hora.

Gael iba a protestar, pero cambió de opinión, con una mano acarició lentamente la espalda de Mikel, sintiendo como el chico se estremecía bajo su toque, ahora que estaban despiertos bien podrían emplear el tiempo en algo más.

—Lo haré —dijo al fin —; pero tú te quedas allí, tal como estás.

—Claro —suspiró Mikel acomodándose mejor entre las almohadas, satisfecho con no ser obligado a levantarse.

Gael sonrió, levantó la varita de la mesa de noche y susurró un hechizo que Draco le había explicado mucho tiempo antes y que pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de usar.

—¡Hey! —protestó Mikel, girando para ver a su novio con reproche, su pijama había desaparecido y ahora estaba completamente desnudo.

—Allí, quietecito, que ya vuelvo —se burló Gael ya en pie y jalando una bata gruesa para salir a ver quién era su inoportuno visitante.

—Eres un tramposo —medio gritó Mikel cuando Gael ya abandonaba la habitación, recibió en respuesta una sonora carcajada.

Cuando Gael llegó a la chimenea no se sorprendió tanto de encontrarse con el rostro de Draco; en cuanto lo dejó pasar pudo notar que no estaba de buen humor parecía algo… enfadado, podría ser la palabra, pero no estaba seguro, era una expresión que no recordaba haberle visto antes.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Nada —contestó Draco de mala manera —; vine por los papeles que me comentaste ayer.

—Ah… supuse que ayer habrías hecho las paces con Harry y que por eso te levantarías más tarde —comentó Gael, pasando por alto el mal tono de Draco y caminando hacia el estudio para sacar la información que Draco le pedía.

—Algo así, pero quiero revisarlos ahora mismo.

—Bien —Gael le tendió un grueso file de papeles muggles —. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?; no es por nada, pero tengo a un hombre desnudo en mi cama.

—Tú siempre tan directo —masculló Draco tomando el grueso file de papeles —. No, solo vine por esto, ya me voy para que sigan con sus cosas.

—¿Irás a casa? Tal vez me pueda pasar en un rato y…

—No, no estaré allí, ya te vengo a ver más tarde, o te llamo al móvil —respondió Draco antes de salir hacia la puerta del departamento.

—¿Tampoco usarás la red flú?

—¿No dices que tienes a un hombre desnudo en tu cama? ¿Por qué no vas a verlo en lugar de ocuparte de lo que yo hago?

Gael frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada molesta mientras Draco, sin esperar respuesta alguna, salía del departamento. Al menos no había azotado la puerta.

*

Despertó cerca del medio día, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía en exceso, el amargo ardor que trepó de su estómago hacia su garganta le recordó el motivo por el cual ya no hacía eso y corrió al baño, apenas sosteniéndose por los mareos.

Después de vomitar se lavó la cara con agua helada y volvió a la habitación, recordando que Kreacher siempre tenía a mano una buena poción para "después de las fiestas", como la llamaba el elfo. Estaba ya dispuesto a meterse en la cama y quedarse quieto a esperar sentirse mejor, pues bien sabía que Draco lo dejaría sufrir toda la resaca al estilo muggle debido a lo furioso que debía estar; sin embargo, no fue así, porque descubrió en la mesa de noche de su lado una pequeña botellita con el líquido ya conocido y una nota al lado:

_Poción para la resaca._

Conocía la letra. Tampoco esperaba una gran nota. Es más, era mucho más de lo que había esperado de parte de Draco. Se bebió el contenido rápidamente, mitigando las ganas de volver a vomitar. Pronto la poción hizo efecto y su estómago se fue asentando, así como el dolor de cabeza y los mareos desapareciendo. Pese a eso, se quedó en cama un buen rato más, pensando en que tal vez Draco aparecería en cualquier momento.

Pero no fue así, y luego de convencerse de ello se puso en pie, se dio una larga ducha, tratando de recordar qué era lo que había pasado exactamente la noche anterior, y se vistió para bajar. Tenía pequeños flashes de Aarón, Boris y él, en un bar, riendo y bebiendo, hablando de nada en especial. No recordaba cómo había llegado a casa y si Draco le había echado la bronca por su estado; aunque casi podía apostar a que sí.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con Hermione y Boris, ambos trabajando sobre un grupo de pergaminos.

—Oh, hola Harry —lo recibió su amiga con una sonrisa amable —; pensamos que estarían ocupados, o que tal vez habían salido, por eso no los llamamos.

—¿Qué tal, Harry? —saludó Boris mientras levitaba con la varita una taza de café hacia las manos de Harry.

—Gracias, bien, tomé una poción… ya sabes.

—¿Poción? —preguntó Hermione.

—Para la resaca, seguramente —contestó Boris —; es una suerte tener tu propio fabricante de pociones, ni a Aarón ni a mi se nos da bien eso de las pociones, siempre tenemos que estar comprándolas.

—¿Estuvieron bebiendo?

—Algo —respondió Harry sentándose al lado de su amiga —¿Qué hacen?

—Preparamos el borrador de la propuesta de ley, he pedido unos días libres en la oficina, porque estamos contra el tiempo.

—También yo, aunque Aarón no ha podido zafarse, es una pena, tendrá que trabajar hasta más tarde para lograr esto.

—Ah… —Harry dio una mirada alrededor —¿No han visto a Draco?

—Pensamos que estaría arriba contigo.

—No… seguramente ha salido a comprar alguna cosa —justificó Harry poniéndose en pie —. Ya vuelvo… se quedan en casa.

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Prácticamente hemos invadido tu casa.

—Cierto —apoyó Boris —, espero que no te moleste, pero los demás tienen acceso aquí y será mucho más fácil trabajar en un lugar que ya es conocido por todos…

—No, no me molesta, claro que no. Ya vuelvo a ayudarlos.

Harry salió hasta su habitación y buscó el móvil entre las ropas que había usado la noche anterior, que aún estaban tiradas a un lado de la cama. Marcó el número de Draco pero nadie contestó. Frunció el ceño y a riesgo de parecer paranoico marcó nuevamente, y una tercera vez, hasta que comprendió que Draco no le contestaría.

Cuando bajó nuevamente se encontró con Gael y Mikel, que le comentaron de la visita tan madrugadora de Draco a su departamento y que les había dicho que se comunicaría más tarde aún. Harry pretendió saber al respecto para no preocupar más a sus amigos y volvió a la cocina, donde Giles, Tyrone, Ethan y Lucka ya trabajaban, copiando pergaminos u ordenando cosas.

Resignado a que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ubicar a Draco, y con un nudo en el estómago, se puso también a ayudar. Aunque debió parecer algo preocupado porque Lucka le preguntó más de una vez si acaso se encontraba bien.

*

Él por lo general siempre tenía un plan o dos para saber qué hacer en cada situación, pero esa mañana, mientras bajaba en el ascensor del departamento de Gael y Mikel se sintió perdido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía qué hacer, a dónde ir ni a quién acudir.

Sujetando con demasiada fuerza el file de papeles que Gael le había entregado, caminó por varias calles, recordando vagamente que llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir realmente de casa. Sus pasos lo llevaron, quizá por instinto, hacia la parada de buses, en cuanto subió al bus supo qué era lo que debía hacer.

Después de un viaje de más de dos horas, dos buses y un tren, llegó a la ciudad de Cardiff, no había hecho ese recorrido en mucho tiempo; en demasiado tiempo, se reprendió, mientras avanzaba las siete calles que separaban la estación del cementerio.

Las rejas negras y viejas seguían igual que siempre y el letrero sobre éstas, que anunciaban el cementerio de Cardiff, no había cambiado tampoco.

Caminó con pasos rápidos por entre las diferentes lápidas hasta que llegó a la primera que deseaba visitar. El nombre apenas se leía por el polvo que tenía encima, con la varita se encargo de limpiarla hasta que se pudo leer claramente:

_YARIK FORSYTH_

* * *

—Hola, Yarik —suspiró Draco luego de limpiar la lápida y el piso alrededor, para sentarse, dejando los papeles que no había siquiera leído, a un lado —. Sé que pensarás que me he convertido en una persona muy ingrata… Y quisiera decirte que he estado demasiado ocupado, pero lo cierto es que no tengo mucha justificación.

"Sigo creyendo que ves todo desde allá arriba, desde el cielo, y que sabes qué es lo que me pasa… solo quisiera que estuvieras aquí para darme uno de esos consejos tuyos, uno de esos que realmente me puedan guiar… —Draco negó con la cabeza y sacó del bolsillo del abrigo una cajetilla de cigarros —. No he olvidado esto —murmuró mientras encendía uno de ellos y fumaba lentamente —; no sé que hacer —confesó— me siento perdido, cansado, solo… Perdí a otra gran amiga: Jocelyn; si la vez por allí seguramente te caerá muy bien, es muy graciosa y amable y le gusta ayudar a los demás —Draco sonrió tristemente —; una vez me besó, fue… revelador, en el sentido de que descubrí que besar chicas definitivamente no es lo mío, aunque tú ya lo debes saber… Besar a Harry es lo mío, aunque ahora no lo haga mucho… no de la manera que me gustaría…

"¿Será acaso que me estoy volviendo loco? ¿Qué ya he perdido la razón por completo? Ese hombre… no me gusta, se pega mucho a él y Harry… parece tan feliz por eso, no creo que no se dé cuenta, tal vez el estar con un simple fabricante de pociones ya no le baste, tal vez necesita más de lo que yo le puedo dar, un nombre mejor que el mío…

Pasó mucho rato más, hablando solo, desenvolviendo todo el nudo de emociones y sentimientos que tenía dentro, y, aunque no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, se sintió mejor.

Luego caminó unas cuantas lápidas más al fondo y encontró la tumba de su madre. La última vez que había ido le había puesto un hechizo de protección para que el clima no la afectara, lucía limpia, blanca y con las letras claras. Draco también se sentó al pie de ella, pero está vez no habló mucho, se la pasó pensando en su madre, recordando aquella vez en que le había dicho que esperaba que se enamorara de un muchacho… seguramente le habría tomado demasiado trabajo el hacerlo, el decirle algo así, algo que iba contra sus principios. Si su madre estuviera viva todo sería mucho más simple, mucho más fácil, su madre, sobre todas las cosas y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, siempre había sido sinónimo de refugio, en sus brazos podía sentirse a salvo, aún en la peor situación. Realmente la extrañaba tanto…

No fue hasta que oscureció que se puso en marcha, el móvil que tenía en el bolsillo le mostraba siete llamadas perdidas de Harry, aún así no se animó a responder al llamado. Se subió nuevamente en el tren de regreso a casa, sintiendo algo más ligero el pecho, y se dedicó a estudiar los papeles que Gael le había dado, tratando de concentrase en algo diferente a Harry y a todo lo que estaba pasando. No quería pensar en que, seguramente, Aarón estaría en casa, junto a su Harry, ni nada al respecto.

No llegó a Grimmauld Place, ya era bastante tarde, pero aún así fue al departamento de Gael, por suerte los chicos estaban allí, apenas habían terminado de cenar, Draco les aceptó una taza de café, recordando que no había comido nada durante el día, pero sintiéndose inapetente.

—Harry preguntó por ti.

—Ajá —masculló Draco mientras extendía los papeles de vuelta hacia Gael —. En la cuarta página, cuando hablamos de los impuestos atrasados hay algo que no entiendo muy bien ¿Podemos revisarlo ahora?

—Claro —suspiró Gael y ambos, acompañados por un silencioso Mikel, se pusieron a revisar los documentos hasta poco después de la media noche, en que Draco quedó complacido con los cambios y dejó todo encargado a Gael para que pudiera, al día siguiente, poner la oferta final a la vendedora.

Había decidido que no podía dejarse más al abandono, no podía dejar que la fábrica se hundiera, no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad, ni dejar que los de la MACH se sintieran vencedores al saber que la fábrica no abriría nuevamente.

*

Harry miraba las llamas de la chimenea firmemente, en una mano tenía un cigarro y al costado, sobre el sofá, el cenicero bastante lleno, ya todos se habían marchado horas antes, incluso Aarón, todos habían preguntado por Draco y él no había sabido que excusa inventar sobre su ausencia.

Estaba preocupado por él, había marcado el móvil demasiadas veces como para ser tildado ya de acosador y Draco no se dignaba siquiera a decirle que estaba bien. Sabía que era la forma que tenía Draco de protestar por todo lo pasado la noche anterior. Y en alguna forma tenía algo de razón, pero con los tiempos que corrían era demasiado imprudente marcharse sin decir a donde, teniendo a Harry al borde del pánico por no saber si realmente se trataba de un berrinche o si le había pasado algo.

Se sobresaltó cuando las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes y Draco emergió de ellas, vestía su abrigo azul y parecía algo cansado.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Harry poniéndose en pie de un salto. Draco le dio una mirada desinteresada y asintió.

—Buenas noches —masculló Draco mientras desabotonaba el abrigo y caminaba hacia las escaleras, dormir era lo único que se le apetecía en ese momento, pero no dormir con Harry.

—¿Buenas noches? —reclamó Harry siguiéndolo —; ¿es lo único que vas a decir?

—Es de noche, y cuando la gente llega de noche saluda con un "buenas noches"—respondió Draco con total calma mientras subía las escaleras, Harry iba detrás de él, pisando los escalones con bastante fuerza.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Draco suspiró pero no se detuvo.

—Ese es un grave problema, siempre crees que yo debo saber a lo que te refieres, o lo que te pasa, o lo que planeas —Draco finalmente llegó a la primera habitación para invitados y se detuvo delante de la puerta —; pero te tengo una noticia, no soy un adivino para siempre saber de qué estás hablando.

—Estuviste todo el día fuera, te fuiste sin decir a dónde ni cuándo regresarías, no contestabas el móvil y… —Harry se detuvo cuando Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados —, ¿por qué estamos entrando aquí?

—En realidad solo yo voy a entrar aquí —aclaró Draco, finalmente girando para ver a Harry —; aquí es donde pasaré la noche, y no sabía que tenía que dejarte una agenda detallada sobre mis actividades.

—¿Por qué…? —Harry no sabía por dónde empezar a preguntar, Draco arqueó una ceja, y Harry se enfadó más aún —¿Por qué no vamos a nuestra habitación y hablamos?

—Porque estoy cansado y voy a dormir, así que si me permites…

—¿Piensas castigarme por lo que pasó anoche?

—Ah —suspiró Draco, su mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta, listo para cerrarla, y conteniéndose por no hacerlo en las narices de Harry —. Lo que pasó anoche… esto no es un castigo, Harry, solo una forma madura de actuar, anoche, cuando te decidiste largar de juerga con tus amigos en lugar de regresar a casa, yo no te hice ninguna escena ni ningún reclamo, supongo que es tu forma de manejar las cosas, la mía es esta, mucho más sana, como verás, simplemente quiero estar solo y esta habitación me ofrece la soledad y tranquilidad que necesito.

Harry ladeó la cabeza un poco y lo miró fijamente, no sabiendo qué contestar, sobre todo por el tono pausado que Draco estaba usando, algo le indicaba que debía temerle más a ese tono incluso que a sus gritos.

—Pero… lamento lo de anoche, yo había pensado tomar una copa pero luego…

—Pero luego Aarón insistió en que bebieran más y más, hasta que llegaste más borracho de lo que nunca te había visto a casa, entiendo, créeme.

—¿Cómo sabes qué…?

—Porque los vi, los vi irse del patio ese y, si eso es todo, realmente, Harry, quiero dormir.

—Draco, por favor, no es lo que piensas, ni lo que imaginas, Boris también estuvo bebiendo con nosotros y…

—Que extraño, no fue a Boris al que vi sacándote de ese patio, pero, honestamente, no me interesa, puedes haberte ido con Aarón, o con Boris, o con toda la comunidad gay, no es mi asunto.

—No digas esas cosas —reclamó Harry levantando un poco más la voz. —; te estás comportando de manera inmadura.

Draco cambió el peso de un pie a otro y miró a Harry con fastidio.

—Si grito soy inadecuado, y si no lo hago también, dime Harry, qué es lo que quieres que haga para así hacerlo y de una vez poder ir a dormir.

—En verdad no piensas ir a la habitación.

—No. Por el momento prefiero estar apartado de ti, sé que necesitan alguna ayuda con la campaña esa y que de alguna manera prometí hacerlo y no faltaré, ni me entrometeré más entre tú y Aarón, pero eso es todo lo que ofrezco; por el momento, prefiero quedarme aquí.

—No existe nada entre Aarón y yo —protestó Harry.

—Que bien, me alegra, ahora… si me permites.

—¿Acaso eso no es como si me dejaras? —reclamó Harry.

—No, Harry —respondió Draco, su mirada tornándose mucho más peligrosa —; abandonarte es largarme de esta casa y es lo que haré si no me dejas, de una maldita vez, dormir —y dicho esto finalmente cerró la puerta, no esperando respuesta de Harry. Se había contenido durante mucho rato y simplemente había llegado a su límite.

Harry se quedó en pie, mirando la puerta cerrada y respirando agitadamente, con la protesta en la punta de la lengua, pero se detuvo y, finalmente, decidió regresar a su habitación, al fin Draco ya estaba en casa y eso lo debía aliviar, aunque hubiera preferido que Draco lo escuchara, hacer las paces con él.

Mientras se acomodaba en la cama, sintiendo la ausencia de Draco, trató de convencerse de que tal vez su novio tenía razón, un poco de distancia debía hacerlos meditar las cosas, para luego arreglarlas. No duraría mucho, tal vez para la noche siguiente todo estaría arreglado. Dio una vuelta más en la cama. Pero realmente lo extrañaba. Y mucho.

*

—Necesito la declaración ciento diecisiete —dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista del enorme grupo de pergaminos.

—Yo la tengo… espera, por aquí lo tengo —respondió Lucka poniéndose en pie —, ah sí, aquí está —finalmente dio la vuelta completa a la mesa para pasarle el documento que ella quería. Hermione, Ron y Mikel se encargaban de armar todos los testimonios y alegatos contra la clínica, no como una acusación sino como una muestra del maltrato a lo que ser gay podía estar sujeto. Habían podido sacar mucha información acerca de la forma como eran tácitamente amenazados y la forma como eran discriminados gracias al libro de recortes que Harry había juntado durante los últimos años; Lucka y Ethan los ayudaban con los testimonios, duplicando y triplicando copias y encontrando los números perdidos. Eran demasiados.

—¿Alguien tiene el testimonio del dueño del emporio de las lechuzas? —preguntó Harry luego de un momento más.

—No… creo que no —respondió Gael removiendo la cantidad de pergaminos que tenía alrededor.

—Yo lo tengo —anunció Draco levantando unos cuantos pergaminos y haciendo levitar luego su copia hacia Harry.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió y Draco, como siempre ocurría, lo ignoró o fingió no verlo mientras volvía hacia sus pergaminos y se inclinaba un poco hacia Gael a comentarle algunas cosas en voz baja.

Y Harry sentía que pronto no podría aguantar más.

—Te está mirando —masculló Gael al oído de Draco, de tal manera que nadie más lo escuchara.

—Ya… estamos con esto ahora ¿no? En un rato más tengo que volver a la fábrica, así que no me distraigas.

—Pero… ¿Por qué simplemente no lo arreglas y ya?

—No es simple.

—Parecen dos adolescentes. Y aún te sigue mirando —replicó Gael.

Muy a su pesar Draco levantó la vista para encontrarse con la firme mirada de Harry. Y esa mirada siempre le lograba quitar el aliento, estuviera o no enfadado.

—¿No era la declaración que necesitabas? —preguntó sin imprimir ningún sentimiento a su voz.

Harry torció el gesto y solo asintió antes de volver la vista al trabajo que hacía, aunque no prestando mucha atención. Habían pasado dos semanas, dos largas, semanas. Dos semanas en que todo parecía haberse puesto boca arriba.

Dos semanas en las que habían pasado demasiadas cosas, y ninguna también.

Harry había intentado razonar con Draco muchas veces y solo había recibido en respuesta ser ignorado. Sin embargo, Draco parecía calmado. No habían vuelto a pelear más, pero tampoco a estar juntos; Draco aún permanecía en aquella habitación, que cada vez se llenaba más y más de sus cosas y se volvía menos una habitación impersonalizada para invitados y más la habitación de Draco, quien no parecía tener ningún interés de volver al dormitorio que compartía antes con Harry y mucho menos de hacer las paces con él.

Era como si Draco estuviera resentido con él, como si esperara algo de Harry, alguna acción maravillosa y desconocida, para perdonarlo. Pero Harry, por supuesto, no sabía qué debía hacer. Había intentado muchas cosas, pedir perdón, gritar, amenazar con irse, jurar que haría lo que fuera por arreglar las cosas… y nada había funcionado. Draco permanecía impasible.

—Bien, yo debo ir a la fábrica, he dejado algo inconcluso —anunció Draco para todos mientras se ponía en pie.

Todos los demás hicieron gestos de despedida o dijeron "Hasta luego" mientras Draco terminaba de ordenar un poco más su ruma de pergaminos, tomaba el morral viejo que había dejado sobre el piso y salía de la cocina. Si a alguno le pareció raro que no se despidiera de Harry con más entusiasmo, no lo comentó, seguramente ya estaban habituados a sus correctos y nada emotivos saludos y despedidas.

Cuando llegaba ya a la chimenea de la sala de estar escuchó los pasos de alguien más detrás de él, estaba seguro de que era Harry.

—Draco —llamó suavemente, no animándose a tocarlo. Era como casi haber regresado a la época de la escuela, donde apenas un roce podía alterarlo.

—Dime.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? —preguntó Harry retorciéndose las manos un poco y algo enfadado porque Draco no se dignara siquiera a mirarlo mientras hablaba. ¿Eso acaso no era de mala educación? Se lo habría dicho gustoso, pero no quería pelear. No más.

—Estoy trabajando en un par de nuevas pociones. Llegaré a casa alrededor de las once, a menos que me necesites para algo ¿Habrá junta? No lo había anotado… —respondió pensativo mientras finalmente giraba para encarar a Harry y buscaba en su morral el libro que usaba de agenda.

—No, no, es que yo… —Harry miró a ambos lados, no creyendo que hubieran llegado tan lejos con toda esa pelea —estaba pensando en que tal vez te gustaría cenar conmigo, ya sabes, salir. Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, que no lo hacemos y creo que sería buena idea.

Draco ladeó la cabeza un poco, ligeramente conmovido ante la expresión de Harry, luchó contra la necesidad de lanzarse sobre su cuello y besarlo, morderlo y amarlo hasta el cansancio y en respuesta a eso carraspeó ligeramente mientras abría la agenda.

—Esta noche no puedo, tengo que terminar ese par de pociones. Ambas son parte de un pedido muy importante que podrá darnos el último empujón que necesitamos. Y si sale correcto, tendré el resto de la semana ocupada, empaquetando y viendo la fabricación a grande escala, para cumplir con el pedido. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para la otra semana?

—Porque la otra semana es la presentación de la ley —respondió Harry sin mucho ánimo. Draco vio como sus hombros se hundían un poco y su semblante se ensombrecía más y más mientras se daba la vuelta —. Olvídalo, de todas maneras ambos estamos demasiado ocupados, será en otra ocasión.

Draco se quedó de pie mirando hacia Harry que se alejaba y por un instante se sintió demasiado culpable, sin embargo, luchó nuevamente contra ese sentimiento de saltar sobre Harry y se metió en la chimenea, para llegar a la nueva fábrica de pociones, después de todo en verdad tenía que terminar con todo el trabajo pendiente.

El lugar aún estaba bastante vacío, no habían gastado en implementar las oficinas ni nada más que el laboratorio de pociones, en el tercer piso, desde allí Draco tenía una perfecta vista del pequeño patio del lugar que Harry aún no se decidía a comprar.

No habían hablado de eso ni de nada durante esas dos semanas. Harry sabía que Draco y Gael habían, finalmente, comprado la fábrica porque Gael se lo había comentado y cuando Harry, una mañana después de eso, se había acercado a él a felicitarlo, con claras intenciones de abrazarlo, Draco se había hecho a un lado, simplemente diciendo que lo más difícil estaba por llegar en cuanto a la fábrica y que no era necesarias las felicitaciones.

Tenía que admitirse que estaba llegando demasiado lejos, Harry siempre intentaba hablar, acercarse, comentar cosas acerca de su vida, decir qué era lo que estaba haciendo o pensando, pero Draco siempre fingía no poner mucha atención. Por su parte, además, sus palabras con Harry eran de saludos o despedidas, anunciar que estaría por la fábrica (en donde pasaba todo el tiempo que no estaba en casa ayudando con la dichosa ley) y a que hora regresaría, que almorzaría y cenaría fuera y cosas por el estilo. No había hecho ni un solo comentario acerca de cómo le iba con la nueva fábrica y cuando Harry preguntaba el respondía con un simple "bien" y sabía que estaba hiriendo a Harry. Que estaba portándose injusto. Él se había prometido no lastimarlo más, nunca más y, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Siempre que lo veía recordaba la escena del patio y un amargor subía por su pecho y se sentía vulnerable, vulnerable porque no era un buen luchador, porque sabía que Aarón era mucho mejor que él en todo. Y tenía miedo de que llegado el momento Harry no lo eligiera más a él.

Se concentró en la mezcla que estaba haciendo, llevaba un par de días tratando de encontrar las proporciones correctas y había incluso tenido un par de pequeñas explosiones de caldero. Él nunca había volado calderos, ni en la universidad ni en la escuela, sabía que era porque por más que lo intentara no estaba del todo en el trabajo, y Gael se lo decía también, que hasta que no arreglara las cosas con Harry no podría estar completamente concentrado. Y Draco se odiaba por eso. Porque ahora era demasiado susceptible, ya que antes, cuando había dejado a Harry tras Hogwarts, podía concentrarse a la perfección en el trabajo, aunque sus sueños y sus deseos estuvieran plagados de la imagen de Harry. Había sabido controlarse, separar sus sentimientos de su trabajo. En cambio ahora todo era tan diferente, el estar tanto con Harry le estaba pegando lo impulsivo y lo sentimental y si no estuviera enojado con él eso no se sentiría tan mal. Pero justo ahora, en medio de tantas cosas, necesitaba concentrarse.

—No sé que le hiciste a Harry, pero siempre te encargas de dejarlo mal, a este paso dejaré de ser tu amigo y me convertiré en amigo de él —dijo Gael apareciendo por la chimenea y colgando el abrigo a un lado.

—Yo no le he hecho nada —protestó Draco mientras agitaba la varita para que un cuchillo cortara las raíces que necesitaba mientras aún miraba a través de la ventana.

—Sí que lo has hecho, y ya deja esa ventana en paz, la solución no aparecerá por ese patio —bufó Gael agitando la varita para que las cortinas se cerraran mientras las antorchas de las paredes comenzaban a arder suavemente, iluminando el lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que, según tú, le he hecho a Harry ahora?

—Deberías decírmelo, tiene carita de cachorro apaleado y así volvió después de alcanzarte para hablar cuando saliste de la cocina, no ha abierto la boca más que lo justo y se le notaba que quería largarse de allí cuanto antes. Así que lo que sea que le hayas dicho, o que le hayas hecho, ya déjalo en paz. Creo que el irse a beber porque estaban en una discusión está mal, pero ya llevas demasiado con esto y cuando te des cuenta Harry ya no estará interesado.

—¿No crees que te estás metiendo demasiado? —preguntó Draco obligándose a no mirar a su amigo y parecer desinteresado a pesar de todo.

—Te lo diré así, soy tu amigo, te quiero, pero hasta a mí, que solo veo las cosas desde afuera, me estás cansando; por la forma como lo tratas, Harry se hartará de ti y luego el que sufrirá serás tú y por una estupidez.

—Mira Gael…

—Y no, no pienso decir nada más al respecto, ni escuchar tus tontos argumentos contra Harry —. Gael se alejó hacia el otro lado, tomó un par de calderos y comenzó a trabajar.

Pero Draco no pudo continuar. Miraba los ingredientes y los deseos de continuar se esfumaron, ni siquiera sabía cómo debía continuar.

Sin decir nada, caminó hasta la chimenea, cogió su abrigo y pasó por la red flú hasta Grimmauld Place. En la cocina aún estaban Lucka, Ethan, Weasley y Granger.

—¿Harry?

—Se fue al despacho —comentó Ron, quien casi nunca le contestaba. Draco no dio las gracias siquiera y se giró para irse.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que estaba con Aarón en el despacho? —increpó Lucka.

—Él preguntó por Harry, no por Aarón, además Harry no está haciendo nada malo como para temer que Draco lo encuentre, ¿verdad?

—Ronald, a veces eres… —negó con la cabeza Hermione, enfadada.

Ambos sabían sobre la pelea de Harry con Draco, todos lo sabían y el que Draco estuviera allí, buscando a Harry podía ser una buena señal, o al menos eso esperaba.

*

Trabajó durante varias horas más, equivocándose con frecuencia, hasta que finalmente le cedió su lugar a Ethan y él se dedicó, junto a Lucka, a organizar los testimonios, su cabeza, definitivamente, estaba en Draco, en Draco y lo que estaría haciendo o pensando en ese momento.

—Harry, muchacho, el hombre con el que quería hablar —dijo Aarón entrando a la cocina, Harry pensó en que tal vez pronto tendría que encontrar otra casa para vivir porque al fin todos entraban cuando y como querían a la suya. Tal vez en eso de la privacidad pérdida Draco tenía algo de razón. Pero eso sería luego, ahora estaban en otras cosas.

—Hola, Aarón —respondió Harry tratando de parecer calmado —¿Qué ocurrió?

—Chicos, ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Aarón hacia los demás, que solo hicieron ligeros asentimientos —; Boris llegará de un momento a otro y yo vuelvo dentro de poco a ayudar, estamos ya casi con la fecha encima, por lo pronto me llevo a Harry. Necesito hablar contigo —le dijo a Harry para luego hacerle un gesto con la cabeza e indicarle la sala.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No, no… o sí, no lo sé —masculló Aarón mirando alrededor —¿No hay un lugar…?

—El estudio —sugirió Harry señalando al pasillo —. Cualquier cosa chicos me buscan en el estudio —dijo hacia sus amigos.

El estudio era un lugar que casi nunca usaba, Draco lo usaba más que él y varias veces había pensado en crear otra cosa allí, aunque ahora no era el momento. Era una habitación con estantes para los libros empotrados sobre tres de las paredes, aunque no estaban del todo llenas, luego de eliminar muchos de los libros durante la guerra y antes de ella, quedaban apenas unos cuantos. En el centro había una mesa larga, tan larga que Harry y Draco se sentaban a estudiar allí, ambos, durante sus carreras, y sin molestarse en absoluto por la falta de espacio y la cantidad de libros. Aunque claro, también la habían usado para otras cosas, recordó Harry mientras miraba una de las esquinas, donde más de una vez Draco lo había empujado y tomado.

—Esta tarde estuve hablando con varios de los miembros del Wizengamot —empezó a explicar Aarón mientras caminaba alrededor —, y tengo menos gente dispuesta a apoyarnos de lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué?

—Hay unos cuantos, cinco para ser más específicos, que están dudando acerca de si es que será adecuado o no apoyar está ley, como has podido ver en los diarios desde que se dio una fecha, no se hace más que hablar de ella y pese a que se dijo que tú estabas de acuerdo…

—Sabes que no daremos ninguna declaración, Draco no está de acuerdo con eso y…

—Claro, claro, no te quiero obligar a eso, pero me gustaría que trataras de hablar con estos indecisos que te comento, ellos pueden marcar la diferencia entre la aprobación y desaprobación de la ley, pues son muy influyentes.

—¿Hablar con ellos? —preguntó Harry algo preocupado —Yo… ¿contigo?

—No, no, tendrías que ir solo. Boris te puede conseguir las citas lo más pronto posible y puedes ir y decirles que estás de acuerdo con esto, eres muy bueno convenciendo a la gente, no te resultará difícil.

—Yo no soy bueno convenciendo a nadie —protestó Harry apoyándose sobre la mesa y bajando la mirada, ni siquiera podía convencer a Draco de cenar con él, menos podría convencer a un grupo de magos estirados de que les dieran su apoyo durante la votación.

—Pero de todas maneras vas a estar presente durante la asamblea, dando tú apoyo —continuó Aarón acercándose a él y colocándole ambas manos sobre los hombros.

—Eso no es lo mismo que ir a abogar con esos tipos.

—Harry —suspiró Aarón mientras apretaba más sus manos sobre los hombros y se acercaba a él —, si necesitas discutirlo con Draco no hay problema, pero es hora de que te des cuenta del gran potencial que tienes en la política. Eres un héroe, ellos te escucharan, no les estás pidiendo que maten a nadie, ni siquiera que condenen o liberen a alguien, les estás pidiendo que sean justos, y sé que podrás hacerlo.

—Yo… —Harry no terminó de contestar, en cuanto levantó la mirada tuvo una vista de la puerta abierta, de Draco en pie, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente —. Draco —jadeó deshaciéndose del agarre de Aarón.

Draco simplemente sintió como toda la realidad se partía a su alrededor, en dolorosos y pequeños pedazos que dejaban todo oscuro e Irreal. Había llegado buscando arreglar todo con Harry, o al menos dar el primer paso, pero lo único que había conseguido era descubrir a _su_ Harry demasiado cerca de Aarón, y además, ¿por qué demonios tenía que andar tocándolo de esa manera?. Y Harry permitiéndoselo. Si antes se había sentido inseguro, está vez se sentía completamente seguro de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

—Draco, que bueno que vienes, tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a convencer a Harry… —empezó a decir Aarón hablando de manera natural, como si nada estuviera pasando, pero Draco negó con la cabeza, aún mirando hacia Harry.

—No, lo cierto es que tengo prisa —consiguió decir antes de retroceder unos cuantos pasos y girar para salir rápidamente de allí, en el pasillo se encontró cara a cara con Boris, el chico parecía haber estado al tanto de lo que Draco había visto, pues no lucía su habitual sonrisa.

—Tal vez si tú y yo nos ponemos a hacer lo mismo ellos se darían cuenta lo doloroso que es verlos así —le dijo Boris con una mueca.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no me interesa —masculló, normalmente no le decía a la gente lo que sentía, pero en ese momento, esa declaración le pareció adecuada —. No estoy más interesado, en nada.

Boris asintió suavemente y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar hacia las escaleras, en el momento en que Harry aparecía por la puerta para seguirlo. Boris le dio una mirada de odio mientras se plantaba delante de él.

—¿Has visto a Draco?

—No —mintió Boris —¿Por qué? ¿Ya te aburriste allí dentro? —dijo señalando hacia la puerta ahora cerrada del estudio, donde le había pedido a Aarón que lo esperara, no queriendo crear una escena vergonzosa delante del hombre.

—¿De qué demonios…? —el sonido de una ventana cerrándose con fuerza en el segundo piso lo hizo levantar la vista e interrumpir su pregunta; sin pensar más, empujó a Boris a un lado y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, empujó la puerta de la habitación de invitados donde Draco dormía y la encontró vacía; abrió los armarios y ya no quedaba ropa, ni los artículos de aseo personal del baño ni nada, nada de nada, la escoba que le había regalado un par de años atrás también había desaparecido. Por la ventana vio el cielo bastante blanco, pronto empezaría a nevar, pero no había rastros de Draco. Realmente se había ido.

*

No volaba desde el verano, junto a Harry y sus amigos en un descampado cerca de la playa, habían pasado buenos ratos haciéndolo, sin embargo, ahora, aferrado al mango de su escoba, con las manos congeladas por el penetrante frío, mientras se alejaba más y más de Grimmauld Place, no podía encontrar nada de divertido en ello.

Se elevó lo suficiente para desaparecer del campo visual de los muggles y dejó suspendida la escoba en el aire, aprovechó para cerrar mejor su abrigo y ajustar su morral un poco más; buscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo, pero como le ocurría siempre, había olvidado los guantes. Se sintió frustrado por eso, por el simple hecho de no ser capaz de recordar que debía poner los guantes en el abrigo siempre antes de salir, para luego no pasar frío.

Y se quedó suspendido en el aire un rato más, mirando hacia lo blanco del cielo y lo pequeño de la ciudad, con la mitad de la voluntad diciéndole que vuelva a Grimmauld Place y pelee por lo que es suyo, por lo que le pertenece por derecho, y la otra mitad diciéndole que la fábrica era un buen lugar para refugiarse.

Ganó la segunda idea y voló a velocidad imprudente por el cielo hasta poder descender en la azotea de la fábrica, tiritando de frío, con las manos casi azules y con el cabello húmedo por la nieve que había empezado a caer.

Bajó las escaleras y fue directo al segundo piso, donde había una habitación vacía que pensaba convertir en una de las oficinas, dejó todo allí de manera descuidada, pensando en que primero debería conseguir una cama y unos cuantos cobertores, tal vez podía pedirlos por lechuza, no se le apetecía salir mucho por ahora. Tal vez nunca más.

—¿Draco? —llamó la voz de Gael desde la puerta, Draco, que estaba ya sentado junto a la chimenea que había encendido para calentarse, se sobresaltó un poco por ser tan rápidamente descubierto.

—Pasa, no le he puesto seguro —respondió mientras giraba lo suficiente para ver a su amigo cruzar la puerta.

Gael paseó la vista del morral, abierto y con algunas prendas alrededor, hacia la escoba y luego a Draco, junto a la chimenea y negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que arreglarían las cosas no que lo dejarías por completo.

—¿Eso es lo que has venido a decirme? —protestó Draco frunciendo el ceño y mirando nuevamente hacia las llamas.

—No —reconoció Gael acercándose a él —. Está aquí, Harry está aquí, pregunta por ti.

Draco giró tan rápido que casi cae en el proceso.

—¿Le has dicho que estoy aquí?

—No, por la mirada que traía Potter pude descubrir que había pasado algo muy malo y no quise arriesgarme… le dije que vería.

—Pues dile que no estoy.

—Se ve realmente apenado y asustado y…

—Dile que no estoy, pero que sabes que estoy bien, no quiero que inicie una gran búsqueda justo ahora.

—Draco…

—Solo… —Draco se removió un poco en su sitio y suspiró profundamente, el dolor ganándole —, por favor, solo dile eso —pidió, cambiando su tono defensivo por uno más acorde con sus sentimientos. Sintió los dedos de Gael acariciar su cabellera un momento antes de alejarse.

—Te traeré algo caliente, debes haberte congelado allá arriba.

—Gracias —masculló Draco antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Sin importarle mucho, se dejó caer completamente de espaldas sobre el piso, mirando el techo y las antorchas encendidas, sintiendo el calor de la chimenea encendida sobre su cuerpo y algo muy frío instalarse en su pecho.

*

—Lo siento —le dijo Gael a Harry, que esperaba un piso arriba —, mejor será que le des tiempo, no sé que puede haber pasado pero no quiere verte…

—Nada ha pasado —se quejó Harry mirando alrededor, era la primera vez que iba allí, Draco nunca lo había invitado a ver su nueva fábrica y él tampoco se había dado el tiempo para hacerlo —. Yo… si me dices dónde está diré que te ataqué, que me volví loco y por eso entré, no te culpará de nada y…

Gael negó con la cabeza y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Vamos, Harry, debes conocer a Draco mejor que yo y sabes muy bien que si está molesto lo mejor es dejarlo solo…

—No… es que quiero aclararle que realmente nada ha pasado —Harry cerró los ojos un instante tratando de serenarse —, que entre Aarón y yo no hay nada, pedirle que vuelva a casa.

—Harry… Draco debe confiar lo suficiente en ti como para saber eso, no creo que sigan con la misma tonta pelea.

—¿Ves lo que haces? —preguntó Harry mirando a Gael y luego a la mano de éste sobre su hombro

—No te entiendo —respondió Gael algo desconcertado por el cambio de tema, a uno que no entendía siquiera.

—Tú mano en mi hombro —aclaró Harry

—Ah… no sabía que te incomodaba, si deseas la quito— dijo retirándola, Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso es lo que Aarón estaba haciendo cuando Draco llegó, tenía sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras trataba de convencerme de hablar con unos miembros del Wizengamot, ¿no hay nada de malo en eso, verdad? ¿Puedes decírselo? Qué no hay nada de malo en eso, tú lo haces y no por eso se va poner celoso, Draco te abraza constantemente y yo tampoco me he puesto celoso nunca.

Gael sintió pena por la forma tan desesperada de hablar de Harry.

—Pero yo no estoy interesado en ti —aclaró Gael apartándose un par de pasos —, esa es la diferencia entre que Aarón te ponga las manos encima, de cualquier manera que lo haga, a que yo lo haga.

—Pero…

—Lo siento, ahora debo pedirte que te marches, y no me gusta hacerlo, pero quiero que Draco esté tranquilo, sabes que lo cuidaré y cuando esté listo el mismo te buscará.

—No puedes… yo… —Harry negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado confundido —. Aarón no… no tiene intenciones de nada.

Gael le puso una mano en el hombro nuevamente.

—Eres un gran chico, ¿sabes? Muchos te querrían con ellos, no tiene nada de malo, o extraño, pero sí que no lo notes, o pretendas no notarlo —lo empujó suavemente hacia la chimenea, por donde había aparecido y le puso el tarro de polvos flú delante —. Piénsalo, cálmate, mejor es que lo hablen cuando ambos estén tranquilos… sabes que los quiero y me encanta que estén juntos. No lo arruines con prisas, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Harry no muy convencido, antes de tomar el puñado de polvos flú sacó de su bolsillo un par de guantes de lana bastante gruesos —; Draco se olvidó esto en casa, él siempre se olvida de ponerlos en sus bolsillos para salir en invierno, por eso yo los cargo y… si sale ya sabes, se los puedes dar, dile que no los olvide, luego se le congelan las manos y se pone de muy mal humor por eso.

—Claro —dijo Gael tomando los guantes y mirando a Harry con lástima, sentía lo mucho que le costaba a Harry salir de allí sin Draco —. Te veré en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ajá… —Harry miró alrededor una vez más y luego entró en la chimenea, diciendo con voz lenta y triste "A Grimmauld Place".

En cuanto llegó a su casa se encontró con Hermione y Ron, que lo esperaban sentados en el sofá. Sus miradas eran sinceras y preocupadas.

—Ven, Harry, siéntate aquí y dinos que es lo que está mal —le animó Hermione, mientras Ron asentía suavemente.

Por primera vez en mucho, pero mucho tiempo, se dejó caer entre ellos y entre susurros les comenzó a contar lo que estaba pasando con Draco, las cosas que ellos o ninguno veía, y sus amigos lo escucharon en silencio, no criticando ni interrumpiendo, hasta que lo hubo contado todo.

Y el hacerlo le dio la sensación de abandonar un enorme peso, le dio la tranquilidad que buscaba desde hacía muchos días, le dio la certeza de que podría arreglarlo, ya no se sentía tan perdido como antes.

*

* * *

Comentarios recibidos:

**Cindy** _Hola… que bueno que te esté gustando la historia XD; Hermione y Ron, después de tanta ausencia ya se están ganando la confianza de Harry, lo vemos en este capítulo… en cuanto a Draco, creo que básicamente el problema con Draco es que tiene ese "complejo" de que cualquiera es definitivamente mejor para Harry que él, y por eso se siente amenazado ante cualquiera que se le acerque, le pasó en la escuela, con un chico que seguía a Harry para que le de clases, incluso pensó eso de Noah, y Aarón, con todo lo que describe Hermione también es otro que desde el punto de vista de la sociedad, sería mejor para él. Además que Draco se encierra mucho, sobre todo con el tema de las pérdidas, le pasó con su madre, ahora este hechizo que casi lo mata, mató a su amiga… está demasiado alterado emocionalmente, sin contar que su mundo seguro y conocido ahora se está tambaleando, con todos entrando y saliendo de su casa, con Aarón importunando entre ellos… Sinceramente, está al borde del colapso nervioso… _

_Y bueno, paro con mis justificaciones para Draco, gracias por leer y por el comentario, ten lindo día XD _

* * *

**Nancy **_Hola… Gracias por tu comentario… XD, jeje, muchos me han preguntado si es que Draco está "hormonal" o algo por el estilo, porque nadie lo entiende… *pobre Draco* pues no, él no está hormonal, lo que estaba haciendo, la simulación es para una poción, o sea que debe ingerirla para que funcione… lo que pasa con Draco es que está deprimido, su mundo se está tambaleando, Aarón está demasiado cerca de Harry, ha perdido a su mejor amiga, no tiene privacidad ni tranquilidad… simplemente está a punto de estallar… Sabemos que Draco no es el mejor manejando las crisis y penas… ya veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo, si es que se anima a soltar lo que tiene dentro o no. _

_Un beso XD _

* * *

**Shadow Lestrange **_Hola… Ah… te sorprendí XD eso es genial… me alegra que aún, después de tantos capítulos, los pueda sorprender… _

_Como dices, la culpa va por ambos lados, Draco es muy inseguro, no es la primera vez que lo piensa y plantea que Harry puede y merece estar con alguien mejor que él, sobre todo al nivel de imagen, de la forma como su presencia puede dañar a la imagen de Harry, además que si a eso le sumamos todo lo que está pasando: Murió Jocelyn, Draco está triste por eso, y murió por un hechizo que iba para él, está asustado por eso; su casa, su espacio íntimo ha sido invadido por todos sus amigos, nadie dice que con mala intención, pero ha sido invadido, hay un tipo que refleja por todos lados perfección detrás de Harry y éste parece muy interesado en ver que aprueben la ley esta, y por ende pasando mucho tiempo con Aarón, dejando de lado la relación y dándole prioridad a eso… el pobre está hecho un, como decimos aquí, arroz con mango, en sus sentimientos… pobre, en verdad que un día de estos le va dar un colapso nervioso. _

_Por otro lado Harry siente que Draco se está alejando de él, pero no puede hacer nada por detenerlo, además está el tema de la ley, él es terco y quiere que esa ley se de, por justicia e igualdad, entonces no le importa sacrificar el tiempo que es de Draco para emplearlo en trabajar, por ende aleja más a Draco y las peleas continúan y continúan… Pero, pero, no te preocupes, sabes que no los dejaré mucho tiempo peleados… _

_Y ahora, después de tremenda respuesta… jeje, sorry por lo largo… te dejo un beso y espero que estés bien… _

* * *

_Y gracias, como siempre, a todos por leer, a los que dejaron sus comentarios logueados les estoy contestando en un ratito más, pensé que mejor era subir el capítulo de una vez. _

_El siguiente capítulo: _

"_Perdón"(y sí, ya veremos si es lo que están pensando y esperando… jejeje…) se colgará el viernes a las 8:00 pm; aproximadamente, hora de Lima… _

_Un beso y que estén bien… _

_Zafy _


	46. L4 C46: PERDÓN

Hola a todos...  
Ante todo las disculpas del caso, lamento la demora en la actualización... sé que les prometí el capítulo para la noche de ayer, pero el trabajo y las ocupaciones me están dejando casi sin tiempo libre, sin embargo aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, uno que se qu estaban esperando y espero que disfruten, también les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios... no he podido aún responderlos, como les dije, ya es casi fin de año y en mi trabajo las cosas se ponen más y más pesadas, pero trataré de hacerlo pronto...  
Sin más que decir, un capítulo más:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**CUARTO LIBRO: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES:**

**CAPÍTULO 46: "PERDÓN"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Even though your havin' your doubts  
We can still work it out  
Sometimes it's easy, sometimes it's not  
But it's still worth a shot_

_Don't walk away_

_Danger Danger_

_Incluso aunque tú tienes tus dudas  
Nosotros aún podemos lograrlo  
A veces es fácil, a veces no lo es  
Pero aun vale la pena intentar_

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Y J h n g r K 8 b B A**

**

* * *

  
**

_Londres, 8 de diciembre 2003_

_PRONTO SE DISCUTIRÁ EN EL WIZENGAMOT NUEVA LEY PROPUESTAPOR AARÓN BONACCORD Y RESPALDADA POR HARRY POTTER; AMBOS PIDEN LA IGUALDAD DE TRATO, SIN IMPORTAR LA ORIENTACIÓN SEXUAL._

_En un caso sin precedentes Harry Potter, junto con el miembro de Wizengamot Aarón Bonaccord (quien es conocido como el más joven integrante de este tribunal), proponen que se castigue a todos los que atenten contra un mago o bruja por su orientación sexual. _

_Si es que antes se tenía dudas acerca de lo que Harry Potter hacía junto a Draco Malfoy, viviendo juntos desde hace varios años, creo que esta vez ya no habrá ninguna, no después de que Harry Potter respaldara y acompañara a Bonaccord a presentar el borrador de una propuesta de ley que busca que se respeten los derechos de los magos y brujas a escoger su orientación sexual. _

_Ellos se basan en el concepto de que la homosexualidad no es una desviación del comportamiento, como tenemos entendido, sino un simple estilo de vida y que a menos que esa persona haga algo malo, no debe ser despedida, atacada o discriminada, pues sería atentar contra su libertad de pensamiento y acción. _

_Esta propuesta surge luego de que la casa de Harry Potter, la cual comparte con Draco Malfoy y en donde operaba la "Fábrica de Pociones", así como una gran cantidad de locales en que supuestamente trabajaban personas gays, fueran atacadas en octubre pasado, pidiendo el despido y la no contratación de más magos o brujas con estas inclinaciones tan extrañas. _

_Se dice que Draco Malfoy, quien aparentemente es la pareja formal de Harry Potter, también apoya desde las sombras esta propuesta, ayudando, junto a un grupo más de amigos de la pareja, los trabajos y respaldos para la presentación de este proyecto en el tribunal de Wizengamot. _

_Bonaccord, quien ha desistido de participar en la votación por lo claramente involucrado que está en el asunto, también ha dejado en entre dicho su sexualidad. Se debe anotar que Bonaccord, con sus treinta y nueve años de edad, permanece aún soltero y sin familia, y que, revisando los expedientes y entrevistando a amigos cercanos a él, tampoco se le ha conocido novia o compromiso alguno. _

_Tony Shafer, líder de la MACH, organización que defiende el comportamiento correcto de los magos y brujas en la sociedad, ha dejado en claro que dicha ley lo único que busca es degradar aún más nuestra comunidad, creando familias improductivas y poco estables, (en la página 4 usted puede ver una cartilla acerca del comportamiento gay y sus consecuencias, como la depresión y enfermedades mentales, que la MACH distribuye gratuitamente a todos los interesados). Shafer nos dice además que este comportamiento es adoptado del comportamiento desenfrenado y obsceno de los muggles, la degeneración es tal que incluso en algunos países se permite la unión legal de dos personas del mismo sexo y la adopción de niños; el líder de la MACH también aprovecha la oportunidad para hacer un llamado a la comunidad, pidiendo que no se dejen manipular por lo que pueden ser consideradas ideas modernas, que a la larga no traerán ningún provecho; además que indicó que le da mucha lástima que un icono de la sociedad y lo que debería ser un ejemplo a seguir como Harry Potter se encuentre mezclado en este tipo de acciones. _

_Hemos intentado conversar con algunos de los miembros del Wizengamot, pero ninguno está dispuesto a dar una opinión al respecto, no antes de escuchar lo que Harry Potter y su equipo tienen que presentar el día del sustento, aunque sí se ha dejado ver que no todos están de acuerdo con proclamar esta ley. _

_Cabe mencionar que Harry Potter ha abandonado el cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio, según nos comentó __Nick Krauz, jefe de este departamento, para poder dedicarse de lleno a su nueva faceta, la de ayudar a crear una ley para la igualdad de magos y brujas sin importar su orientación sexual. Krauz se negó a contestarnos si es que Harry Potter había admitido ser gay y tener una relación con Draco Malfoy, aunque muchos de los que estuvieron en casa de Potter aquella tarde del ataque han atestiguado que la relación entre ambos se notaba demasiado íntima para tratarse solo de amigos y compañeros de casa. Tenemos fuentes que dicen que incluso Potter admitió ser gay delante de ellos, para que dejaran libre a Malfoy y sus amigos, presentándolo como su novio. Los aurores, que mantienen un comportamiento intachable, niegan haber expulsado a Harry Potter de la institución, aunque esa teoría es mucho más creíble que la que indica que Potter haya solo renunciado luego de haberse graduado con honores y cumplir su trabajo a cabalidad durante los últimos años._

_Draco Malfoy, quien fuera el fundador de una de las fábricas más exitosas de pociones de los últimos tiempos y demostrara ser un excelente fabricante, y alumno graduado con excelencias de la Universidad Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, no ha dado ninguna declaración formal, muchos esperaban verlo la tarde de ayer, cuando Potter y Bonaccord, junto con sus inseparables amigos, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, y un grupo más de magos, fueron a presentar la propuesta formalmente. _

_Es más, nadie ha visto a Malfoy en mucho tiempo, se dice que está siempre en casa, por temor a las represarías que aún algunos magos que recuerdan su participación durante la guerra, podrían tomar en su contra y la forma como éstas podrían dañar a su pareja y amigos. _

_Esto nos recuerda, queridos lectores, que Draco Malfoy estuvo en el bando de ustedes ya saben quien durante la guerra y que incluso trató de atrapar a Potter durante la batalla final, y nos sorprende que ahora forme parte del grupo de apoyo de Potter, y más aún, sea, según rumores su pareja. _

_Sabemos que Malfoy se ha portado bien durante todos estos años y ha logrado cosas asombrosas, patentando ya catorce pociones y ayudando a crear antídotos curativos, sin embargo, es mi opinión que pese a todo Draco Malfoy no puede ser una buena persona, incluso tenemos entendido que muchos magos y brujas jóvenes lo admiran por su trabajo, pero repetimos, no creemos que pueda ser una buena persona con ese pasado. ¿Potter acaso ha olvidado todos los horrores de la guerra? ¿La gran cantidad de familias que fueron destrozadas? ¿El tener a Malfoy como parte de su equipo no es en realidad algo negativo contra su credibilidad? Son cosas en las que Potter debería pensar. _

_En la página cinco y seis puede ver un extenso artículo sobre las propuestas de ley de Potter y Bonaccord. La asamblea se llevará a cabo el último día laborable del mes para el Wizengamot, el veinte de diciembre, ¿Qué es lo que se decidirá entonces? Los tendremos informados. _

_Dasha Ogden_

Draco dejó la copia del diario a un lado mientras bebía lentamente de su café, estaba en lo que ahora era el comedor, uno de los salones de la fábrica que había adaptado para tales fines, con miras a ya empezar a contratar gente pronto y que tuvieran un lugar donde descansar; tal como lo hacía él, de de sus largas jornadas de trabajo auto impuestas; desde que se había marchado de casa de Harry, días antes, no hacía más que trabajar para evitar pensar y dejar que el dolor de la separación le ganara.

—¿Desayunando? —dijo a modo de saludo Gael entrando a la habitación y mirando hacia Draco con preocupación.

—Evidentemente —replicó Draco mientras con la mano daba vuelta rápidamente al diario para doblarlo.

—Todos ya lo hemos leído —aclaró Gael sentándose delante de Draco, aunque sin servirse nada —. Esa tipa no sabe lo que dice, claro que no eres malo.

—Cómo si alguna vez me hubiera importado lo que pensaran de mí —bufó Draco mientras le daba otro trago a su taza de café caliente y humeante. Se sentía hasta cierto punto reconfortante.

—Cierto —suspiró Gael, buscando algo de paciencia para tratar con su amigo; últimamente requería de mucha cuando se trataba de hablar con Draco —. Deberías dejar de leer ese diario; mejor lee "Londres Hoy", allí ha salido una nota acerca de que ya empezamos a tomar pedidos, ha sido bastante positivo.

—¿En serio?, más tarde veré de leerlo —respondió Draco —. Pensé que habías dicho que ellos no recibían ese tipo de publicaciones.

—Pues… —Gael se removió algo incómodo en su sitio y Draco arqueó una ceja interrogantemente —. Verás, Draco…

—¿Qué hiciste para que saliera eso? —preguntó Draco un poco más agresivo.

—Aarón tenía un contacto en la redacción y…

—No quiero oírlo —interrumpió Draco de manera brusca.

—Draco…

—Olvídalo, Gael —bramó mucho más fuerte.

Gael tomó una bocanada de aire y se preguntó, tal como había pasado en los últimos días, por qué es que era amigo de Draco, si algunas veces se comportaba de manera tan mala con él.

—¿No has dormido anoche tampoco, verdad? —preguntó como si quisiera usar eso de justificación para el mal carácter de su amigo, sabía que el insomnio tendría que influir en algo en su humor, pero más que nada el estar pelado con Harry era lo que lo hacía comportarse de esa manera.

—Y he allí otra observación sin sentido —replicó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco —. De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías en casa de Harry esta mañana —preguntó no queriendo pensar en Aarón _oh-maravilloso-amigo-de-todos Bonacordd _ayudándolos a sacar una nota por la cual prácticamente habían rogado durante una semana entera.

—Es la casa de ambos —corrigió Gael algo impaciente —; y sí, allí estaré, pero como siempre vine a ver si es que querías venir conmigo.

—Y como siempre, tendré que declinar —respondió rápidamente Draco —; tú mismo lo has dicho, no he dormido nada durante la noche, necesito descansar.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando?

—Ajá, ese mismo soy yo, el rey de las exageraciones, creo que tú y Harry deben coincidir en muchos puntos.

—De acuerdo —masculló Gael poniéndose en pie —; no quiero que descargues toda la frustración que cargas conmigo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y lo miró de la peor manera posible.

—Yo no cargo ninguna frustración.

—Aunque claro, no diré _pobre Draco_, como habría dicho en el pasado, antes de saber toda la historia tuya con Harry, ni tampoco te diré que tienes razón por estar celoso —dijo ya molesto Gael mientras se ponía en pie —; esta vez diré: pobre de Harry que tiene que amar a un tonto, terco y acomplejado como lo eres tú.

Draco se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, sin saber qué contestar ante el tono tan enojado de su amigo, mientras lo veía caminar hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo.

—Y nunca pensé que diría esto tampoco pero si finalmente Harry se aburre de esperarte y se mete, con Aarón, o cualquier otro, será enteramente tu culpa y no tendrás derecho siquiera a replicar.

—Eres un imbécil —espetó Draco finalmente, poniéndose de pie.

Gael que ya cerraba la puerta a su espalda se detuvo y giró, cuando lo hizo su mirada era hasta cierto punto burlona.

—Yo no soy el que está sentado en medio de una sala vacía; en una fábrica vacía; dejándole el camino libre al tipo que se quiere llevar a mi novio a la cama, ¿o sí?

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta con fuerza, Draco no pudo contestar nada, pero el sueño que había tenido poco antes por haber permanecido despierto toda la noche, desapareció, y sin saber qué más hacer, regresó al laboratorio a hacer lo único que había sabido hacer durante esos últimos días, seguir trabajando.

*****

**FÁBRICA DE POCIONES ATIENDE PEDIDOS NUEVAMENTE**

_Tal como pueden leerlo: la famosa "Fábrica de Pociones", propiedad del señor Draco Malfoy y Gael Eytinge, abre las puertas nuevamente a sus clientes, esta vez en un local mucho más grande y con mayor capacidad; según nos explica Eytinge, tras el terrible atentado sufrido en octubre del presente, han decidido mudarse a un lugar mucho más amplio, que tiene la capacidad de atender al menos el doble de pedidos que el lugar anterior, sin contar las pociones exclusivas y los estudios a los que nos tienen acostumbrados. _

_Es fantástico ver que esta gran fábrica, luego de todo lo ocurrido, ha podido abrir sus puertas nuevamente, en una clara muestra de que estos chicos no se dejan vencer ante las adversidades, sino todo lo contrario, se mantienen firmes y siempre creciendo y mejorando. _

_La Fábrica de Pociones ha lanzado esta semana un comunicado a todos sus clientes, según tenemos entendido incluso están dando una gran cantidad de facilidades de pago y descuentos a todos lo que aún mantienen la confianza en el buen trabajo que realizan. _

_No nos queda más que esperar que este relanzamiento tenga mucho éxito, pues sabemos de la calidad de los productos que venden, (creo que todos hemos probado al menos uno de ellos en alguna ocasión) y de lo bien que están dejando el nombre de nuestro país en otras ciudades de Europa, hasta donde ya llegan sus creaciones. _

_Jerome Bender_

Ginny arrugó el diario y lo lanzó al piso con rabia, ante la mirada atónita de Tony, el profesor Garfunkel, Dona y Amy, apuntó con su varita y pronto no quedaron más que cenizas mientras ella respiraba agitadamente.

—Supongo que había alguna noticia que no era de tu agrado —comentó Tony como si aquella escena fuera algo habitual.

—No quiero hablar de eso —respondió Ginny de mala manera —. Iré a trabajar —continuó mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba rápidamente fuera del comedor, furiosa con el hecho de que Malfoy no solo se diera el gusto de salir vivo de cada uno de sus ataques, sino que además se ufanara de lo mucho que estaba creciendo; casi era como si le hubieran hecho un favor al quemarle la fábrica anterior.

—¿Me pregunto si es que habrá leído el reportaje que le hicieron a la frabricucha esa? —preguntó Amy con tono burlón.

—Seguro que sí —respondió Dona —, es una pena, quería leer un artículo de modas que sacaban en la última página —dijo mirando hacia el pequeño montón de cenizas que había en el suelo.

—Ese mocoso solo… —empezó el profesor Garfunkel con el ceño fruncido y mirada furiosa.

—Ya… solo tiene suerte —suspiró Tony interrumpiéndolo —lo sé, lo dices todo el tiempo, pero lo cierto es que nadie puede tener tantos golpes de buena suerte.

—Tal vez debimos contratarlo a él en lugar de a Garfunkel —meditó Dona hacia Amy en voz baja, pero no tan baja como para que no la escucharan.

—Eso es inaudito —bramó el profesor poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa, provocando que el vaso con jugo de naranja cayera sobre el blanco mantel, manchando todo.

—Oh, por favor —resopló Tony poniendo los ojos en blanco —no permitiré que esto se convierta en una disputa de niños, dejen el tema en paz; Malfoy se nos escapó, más de una vez, así que ahora no lo molestaremos más, estamos ocupados con otras cosas más importantes que el tratar de matar a un desviado, que para colmos tiene apoyo de Potter y de algunos más de la sociedad.

—Pero… —intervino Garfunkel, desinflándose ante las palabras de Tony.

—Pero nada. No quiero, y escuchen bien, no quiero que se metan con él; ni que te dejes manipular por Ginny como en el pasado —señaló hacia el profesor —, el chico es bueno y ahora tiene protección, punto final, debemos ocuparnos de los pacientes que tenemos, de ganar más pacientes y más oro, de lo contrario no se les podrá seguir pagando. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Los tres asintieron lentamente, rendidos a que efectivamente no había más que hacer con respecto a Malfoy,

*****

Harry tamborileó con los dedos sobre el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado esperando, delante de él una bruja bastante joven, con el cabello rojo y suelto, lo miraba coquetamente. Harry se preguntó si es que en realidad esa bruja no había leído alguna las ediciones de "El Profeta", donde se habían dedicado a decir de una y mil formas que lo más probable es que fuera gay.

—Señor, Potter, Madame Kaushik lo recibirá en poco tiempo, está terminado una conferencia vía flú con un mago de Alemania le pido mil disculpas por la tardanza —repitió la chica por cuarta o quinta vez en el tiempo que llevaba esperando.

—Por supuesto no hay problema, yo la espero —replicó Harry mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que Aarón le había dicho respecto a esa mujer y pensando en que Draco seguramente le habría podido ayudar mucho más para esa reunión de lo que el otro hombre había hecho. Pensó en lo mucho que extrañaba a Draco, pese a saber por Gael que estaba bien, no podía dejar de preocuparse por él.

La puerta de la oficina de la bruja se abrió de improviso, una mujer mayor, con el cabello largo y blanco, completamente lacio y suelto sobre los hombros y la espalda, lo miró con curiosidad.

—Madame Kaushik —informó la chica poniéndose en pie —; el señor Potter la está esperando.

—Claro, Cindy, claro —dijo la mujer con cierta exasperación —, me lo habías dicho antes, ahora tráenos algo de tomar, mientras yo atiendo al señor Potter.

—Por supuesto, Madame, ¿El señor Potter desea algo? —preguntó con tal emoción que parecía que le estuviera hasta proponiendo matrimonio.

—No, gracias —respondió Harry, ya de pie y cerca de la bruja que esperaba.

—Pero…

—Café y chocolate caliente, para ambos, Cindy, con eso estará bien —pidió la mujer, interrumpiendo la protesta de la chica y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, Madame, inmediatamente.

—A veces es tan difícil encontrar asistentes apropiadas —comentó la bruja, negando con la cabeza mientras invitaba a Harry a pasar.

Harry constató que la oficina de Madame Kaushik era similar a la de Aarón, donde había estado pocos días antes.

—Por favor, toma asiento, estoy segura que estarás más cómodo que allí de pie —invitó la mujer cuando ya se sentaba tras su escritorio. Harry hizo un ligero asentimiento y se sentó completamente rígido sobre la silla, verdaderamente creía que muchos otros eran más capaces de hacer ese tipo de trabajo que él.

—Gracias… Linda oficina —comentó mirando alrededor y fingiendo estar interesado en el decorado y las fotos de la bruja con varias niñas y niños.

—Oh, querido, todas las oficinas del Ministerio, para los del Wizengamot, son idénticas, estoy segura que verás muchas por estos días…

—Sí… supongo —aceptó Harry enfocándose en la bruja nuevamente —. Yo… supongo que se preguntará para qué he pedido esta reunión.

—Pues en realidad no —la mujer iba a seguir hablando cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió. Se trataba de Cindy, la asistente, que venía levitando una fuente cargada de pasteles, café y chocolate.

—He traído varias cosas, para que el señor Potter se pueda servir —le dijo la chica con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Déjalas sobre el escritorio y ya déjanos conversar, cariño —pidió la mujer mientras la asistente seguía señalando la cantidad de cosas que había traído.

—Gracias, no debiste molestarte —le agradeció Harry con una sonrisa y la chica enrojeció tanto que Harry pensó que le podría dar algo.

—De nada, por supuesto, es un honor… después de todo lo que…

—Cindy, ¿recuerdas que quedamos en no molestar a nuestros invitados?

—Oh, no es molestia en serio…

—¿Entonces podrías firmarme un autógrafo al salir? Mis amigos nunca me van a creer que…

—¡Cindy! —reprendió la bruja con voz más dura mientras Harry ahogaba una risita.

—Ya te lo firmo —le susurró Harry mientras la chica, con una sonrisa que parecía de alguna manera aliviada, salía de la oficina.

—Lamento tanto esto… es nueva, antes tenía a una gran asistente, muy amiga mía ¿sabes? Pero se retiró, dijo que quería estar con sus bisnietos… Una gran pena.

—En serio no me molesta… hasta de cierto punto estoy algo acostumbrado…

La bruja negó con la cabeza y acercó una taza de café hacia Harry.

—Te comprendo… imagino la falta de privacidad que debes tener normalmente…

—Algo así… aunque no es una gran tragedia.

—Pero aún así te las arreglaste para poder mantener una relación clandestina con Draco Malfoy —Harry, que estaba por beber de su taza de café se quedó completamente quieto, mirando fijamente a la bruja —, y sí, tal vez estoy creyéndole demasiado a los diarios, querido, aunque supongo que ya que estás aquí me puedes decir qué creer y qué no creer.

—Pues… Draco y yo… —Harry ladeó la cabeza un momento y miró hacia la bruja fijamente antes de suspirar —; ¿Por qué no apoyaría la ley? ¿Por qué se trata de un tema de moralidad? ¿O es por qué cree que Draco y yo no debemos estar juntos?

La bruja soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Yo no he dicho que no la apoyaré, aún la estoy revisando… y supongo que esto de ser gay es algo que está de moda ahora, que pronto pasará, y me pregunto si la moda será tal como para aplicar una ley y todo.

—No es una moda… lo que siento por Draco, lo que amigos que conozco sienten por sus parejas, lo que piensan y sienten, las cosas que hacen, eso no puede ser una moda, estamos hablando, no solo del derecho a que si yo amo a Draco nos dejen vivir en paz, sino también de que nadie te ataque por las calles, o destruya tu casa porque no quieres ser heterosexual.

—¿Amor? Esa palabra casi nunca, es más, creo que nunca, se escucha en el Wizengamot, las leyes se dan por la necesidad con la sociedad, no por el amor.

—Desde hace cinco años han muerto más de trescientos magos y brujas porque eran gays, ninguno de ellos tenía algún record criminal, ninguno había roto ninguna ley, la mayoría de ellos vivía tranquilamente, en una pequeña casa, o en un apartamento, tenía un empleo y una pareja, parejas que fueron destruidas, familias que han sido destrozadas, padres y madres, hermanos, que lloran por haber perdido a alguien porque un grupo de personas no tolera la homosexualidad. Es a ellos, a esos padres, hermanos y parejas, a los que hay que decirles que el amor que sienten por la persona que perdieron no vale nada delante del Wizengamot, que el dolor que están sufriendo no sirve para crear una ley que al menos trate de frenar el exterminio que se está dando. Porque, Madame Kaushik, eso es un exterminio; casi matan a Draco, mataron a una buena amiga nuestra, una chica que solo tenía veintidós años, que era excelente alumna de la universidad, que había hecho un estudio de plantas en África y sus usos en pociones curativas para el Reino Unido durante más de dos años, la hija única de dos personas que ya no salen a la calle y que se están muriendo lentamente por el dolor, la novia de una maravillosa chica que había dejado su país para estar con ella aquí. Y tengo más casos, muchos más casos similares, si usted quiere se los puedo decir todos, me los sé de memoria, todos nosotros nos los sabemos, es un claro recordatorio de lo que nos puede pasar a todos nosotros, a cada uno, por decidir amar a alguien que la sociedad juzga inapropiado. La Comunidad Gay, porque existe una, Madame Kaushik, se ha mantenido siempre aislada, apartada para no incomodar a la sociedad tan conservadora en la que vivimos, nosotros no fuimos los que buscamos esta pelea, esta guerra, fueron los miembros de esta sociedad los que nos han atacado, y creo que tenemos derecho a defendernos.

Madame Kaushik desvió la mirada un poco y recorrió las fotografías que tenía colgadas en las paredes, aparentemente meditando, Harry no se atrevió a hablar mucho más, pensó que eso era suficiente y se dedicó a esperar, por lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que la mujer lo miró nuevamente.

—Es un argumento interesante… revelador, diría yo.

—Es la verdad, es lo que está pasando, lo que continuará pasando si es que no paramos esto pronto…

Madame Kaushik asintió suavemente.

—¿Tienes los registros de los demás casos?

—Sí, justo aquí —respondió Harry algo aliviado mientras sacaba de la mochila un grueso file de archivos, con las historias detalladas de los chicos y chicas gay que habían muerto en los últimos años, no eran todos, por supuesto, pero sí los más impactantes.

—Déjame leerlo…

*****

Se pasó el resto de la tarde tendido sobre su cama, mirando el techo y dándole vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras de Gael, recordando a Harry y pensando en cuanto detestaba la sonrisa de Aarón y su forma de hablar, hasta que decidió que su amigo tenía razón; una cosa era pelear con Harry por que no le prestaba atención o lo anteponía a otras cosas y otra muy diferente dejarle el camino libre al político ese.

Luego de darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa usó la red flú para llegar a Grimmauld Place, se sentía de alguna manera extraño haciéndolo después de tantos días, en cuanto llegó a la sala escuchó el habitual sonido de las conversaciones en la cocina. Puso los ojos en blanco pero aún así se obligó a caminar.

—Hola, Draco —saludó Giles con una sonrisa en cuanto entró a la cocina, los demás chicos, al escuchar el saludo, levantaron la vista, estaban Granger, Weasley, Lucka, Tyrone y Gael, trabajando sobre los pergaminos nuevamente.

—Hola… ¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a Gael.

—Siempre —respondió Giles pasándole una gran cantidad de pergaminos —, tenemos que crear muchas copias, al menos doscientas de cada expediente, las repartiremos durante la audiencia y se las enviaremos a los periodistas.

—Aunque creo que más de doscientas copias —intervino Granger —, queremos repartirlas en todos los lugares posibles y si Mikel y Ethan consiguen el permiso para estar fuera del Ministerio durante la audiencia, queremos repartírselas a los que lleguen hasta allí también.

—Ah… —Draco suspiró y empezó a duplicar los pergaminos que le habían dado, había pensado que encontraría a Harry en casa, pero se había equivocado y no quería preguntar dónde estaba, no quería que le dijeran que con Aarón, porque sabía que daría la vuelta y se marcharía.

—Harry está en el Ministerio —informó Gael distraídamente mientras con un hechizo iba encuadernando las copias que le iban dando —, hoy tenía una cita con Madame Kaushik, Aarón dice que al parecer la bruja esa no quiere apoyar la ley y Harry ha ido a tratar de convencerla.

—¿En serio? —no contuvo su comentario —; Harry detesta hablar con la gente, eso de convencerlos porque se trata de él no le agrada tanto.

—Lo sabemos —respondió Hermione —, pero no le quedó de otra, si no usamos todo lo que tenemos a mano vamos a perder, así sea para conseguir un voto más, vale la pena, después de todo no estamos haciendo todo esto para no ganar.

—Tal vez tú hubieras podido ayudarlo un poco… ya sabes, a eso de qué era lo que debía decir —le comentó Gael en voz baja —, estaba realmente nervioso.

—Pues… no sabía que necesitaba ese tipo de ayuda —se excusó Draco encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con su trabajo, aunque empezando a sentirse ligeramente culpable por no ayudar a Harry con eso.

Pronto la conversación cambió a los avances que estaban haciendo con los testimonios y la forma como Mikel, Ethan y Boris estaban consiguiendo más y más gente dispuesta a hablar y ayudar. Aunque Draco seguía la conversación y hacía una que otra observación su mente estaba más ocupada en Harry, en pensar dónde estaba y qué tal le estaba yendo, y, debía ser honesto, también en si es que no se había ido con Aarón a hacer cualquier cosa.

*****

Harry salió de la oficina de Madame Kaushik mucho más tarde de lo que había esperado, fuera ya el cielo estaba oscuro y el frío había aumentado considerablemente. Al menos la mujer, luego de leer todos los testimonios y escuchar algunas informaciones más de parte de Harry, había asegurado que tendrían su voto el día de la audiencia. Era la primera a la que había podido ir a ver y el que la hubiera convencido lo hacía sentir un poco más seguro.

Cuando salió agradeció que Aarón no estuviera cerca; de pronto empezaba a notar pequeñas cosas que antes no había querido notar con respecto a él; como la familiaridad con que el hombre siempre le hablaba, la forma como lo buscaba todo el tiempo, aunque hubieran otras personas capaces de hacer muchas de las cosas que le pedía que le ayudara a hacer. También la forma como Boris lo miraba y trataba, sobre todo desde que Draco se había ido. Se sentía tan tonto, él que antes era capaz de darse cuenta de quién quería tener algo con él y quién no, ahora no había sido capaz de notarlo, y es más, había tenido que esperar a que Draco, Gael, e incluso sus amigos se lo dijeran, para empezar a marcar distancias.

Después de firmar el autógrafo que le pedía Cindy, la asistente de Madame Kaushik, caminó, por el ya desierto pasillo, hasta llegar al elevador, cuando éste se abrió no pudo evitar la mueca de sorpresa por la presencia de dos aurores allí, pero sobre todo porque uno de ellos era Joel.

—¡Harry! —exclamó el chico con una sonrisa amable, el otro auror, el que no conocía, les dio una mirada de fastidio, pero Joel no se dejó amilanar.

—Hola, Joel —saludó entrando al elevador y no tratando de parecer demasiado incómodo, desde el ataque a Grimmauld Place y su posterior renuncia/despido del cuerpo de aurores no había tenido contacto ni se había cruzado con ninguno más de sus compañeros, es más, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en qué era lo que ellos creían ahora; aunque estaba seguro de que Sebastian no se contendría mucho en contarles lo ocurrido.

—¡Qué sorpresa! Estaba pensando justamente en mandarte una lechuza, no he podido comunicarme contigo desde hace mucho, ya sabes el trabajo no da tregua… ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, supongo, aunque he estado algo ocupado…

—Seguro protegiendo a ese mortífago —intervino el auror que no conocía, ambos, Joel y Harry, giraron a la vez para mirarlo con rabia.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

—Me has escuchado, Potter, defendiendo a ese mortífago maricón que tienes en casa, bien merecido te tienes la expulsión del cuerpo de aurores, nosotros no toleramos a los que les gusta dar el culo, menos a quienes les gusta dar el culo a los mortífagos.

—Patrick, no tienes porqué… —empezó a defender Joel.

—¿En verdad te crees muy valiente hablando así, no? —siseó Harry interrumpiendo a Joel y empujando un poco a Patrick.

—No me asustas, te crees mucho con eso de haber matado _al que no debe ser nombrado_, sin embargo, no eres más que un mariconcito cobarde que tiene que ir a refugiarse bajo las faldas de un mortífago.

Harry extendió los brazos lo suficiente para tomar al muchacho por los hombros y lo empujó contra la pared, agradeció el haber estado haciendo demasiado ejercicio durante todo ese tiempo, para combatir la ansiedad por la ausencia de Draco, y estar en forma, mientras sentía al chico retorcerse y soltar un pequeño quejido.

—Harry, no… sabes que no debes… —masculló Joel, tomándolo de un brazo.

Harry sabía a lo que Joel se refería, no podía golpear a un auror, ahora era solo un ciudadano común y corriente y golpear a un auror era una falta que ameritaba, cuanto menos, la apertura de un expediente delictivo.

—Suéltame —reclamó el hombre casi sin voz.

—¿Qué? ¿No te puedes defender del mariconcito que tiene que ir a refugiarse en las faldas de un mortífago? —replicó a pesar de todo contra el auror, que se sujetaba de las manos de Harry tratando de apartarlo mientras él lo presionaba más y más contra la pared y dejaba caer el peso de su cuerpo contra el pecho del hombre, de tal forma que le fuera muy difícil respirar, era un truco que había aprendido en la Academia de Aurores, y que el otro auror, Patrick, no había sabido esquivar a tiempo.

—Harry… por favor, no —jadeó Joel, tratando de jalarlo con más fuerza.

—Que te quede claro que Draco no es un mortífago y que a ninguno le importa lo que hagamos —dijo por último antes de presionarse un poco más contra el cuerpo del auror para luego soltarlo y dejar que cayera lentamente por la pared.

—No cambias —masculló Joel al mismo tiempo que el ascensor llegaba al tercer piso y se abrían las puertas lentamente, el auror que estaba tirado en el piso miró hacia la salida con un brillo de ansiedad en los ojos antes de ponerse en pie y, tambaleándose, salir corriendo hacia el pasillo.

—¿Compañero tuyo? —preguntó Harry como si nada hubiera pasado mientras las puertas se volvían a cerrar.

—Algo así… de todas maneras me gustan más las misiones en cubierto y no el área donde me han mandado, pediré cambio dentro de poco; y definitivamente no hay compañeros como los de la Academia, eso si que era un gran equipo…

—Sí —suspiró Harry relajado de no ver ni siquiera un tono de reproche en Joel —; a pesar de Dashiell.

—Y de Violet y su llamativo morado.

—Violeta —corrigió Harry con el mismo tono exasperado que usaba la chica para corregirlos en el pasado, ambos estallaron en carcajadas y Harry sintió que reír de esa manera era una maravillosa cura para muchos males.

—Como sea… —dijo Joel soltando un suspiro —; los chicos preguntan por cuándo nos reunimos… es más difícil porque todos tenemos unos horarios tan enredados… pero sería buena idea… ¿A qué si?

—Pues…

—Chris, que dicho sea de paso, está saliendo con Emma...

—¿En serio?

—Ajá… no preguntes cómo pasó eso que nadie lo entiende… en fin, Chris quiere hacer algo en su casa, para los primeros días de enero, iremos todos y…

—Sabes que no seré bienvenido, Joel.

—¿Por qué?

Harry arqueó una ceja, Joel no era así de despistado, jamás lo había sido.

—Bien, no podrás traer a Malfoy, no valen novias o en tu caso… novio —explicó haciendo una mueca de confusión —, pero no creo que no te den permiso ¿verdad?

—¿Permiso? —Harry negó con la cabeza ante la sola idea de tener que pedir permiso —. No se trata de eso, Joel, ¿viste lo que hizo Patrick? Así es como todos me trataran ahora. ¿No te das cuenta?

—Patrick es un idiota y lo creas o no, no todos tenemos la misma forma de pensar que él, además Simak y yo ya nos olíamos algo raro contigo, y no es la gran cosa ¿sabes? Seguramente Dashiell y Sebastian se la pasaran molestando y Violet dirá que era por eso que no querías nada con ella y se sentirá más reconfortada por saber que no fueron sus armas de seducción las que fallaron —Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada, medio nervioso por todo lo que su amigo le decía —, pero no hay diferencia entre el Harry Potter que yo conocí el día del examen y el que eres ahora, siempre fuiste igual: loco, impulsivo y de mal carácter.

—Vaya, ¡gracias por lo que me toca! —respondió medio ofendido, aunque en el fondo feliz por el trato y las palabras de su amigo.

—Ya en serio —continuó Joel mientras el elevador se abría en el primer piso —. Hemos hablado, los chicos, ya sabes, Sebastian no se contuvo mucho en contar lo que había pasado en tu casa, por cierto, ¡qué buen golpe le diste!

—Sabía que no se aguantaría las ganas de contarlo.

—Y no te diré que todos están contentos ni nada por el estilo —siguió hablando mientras ambos salían por el pasillo —, pero muchos simplemente creemos que se necesita mucha valentía para hacer lo que haces… es decir, pudiste quedarte callado, al fin guardar el secreto por el resto de tu vida, como muchos otros, pero no, tú saliste y lo estás enfrentando y eso dice mucho de ti.

—Gracias —no sabía que más podía responder ante eso.

—Suerte en tu audiencia, y no te pierdas, te enviaré una lechuza para juntarnos con algunos de los chicos… se te extraña.

—Claro, avísame y haré lo posible para ir.

—Nos vemos —se despidió dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de alejarse por el pasillo opuesto al vestíbulo, Harry lo vio alejarse un poco más antes de salir hacia el puesto de vigilancia, donde un hombre ya mayor constató su varita y lo dejó salir hacia el vestíbulo, por suerte esta vez, a diferencia de su llegada, ya no había ningún periodista esperando y como era tan tarde ya la mayoría de los empleados se había ido a casa.

*****

Draco no pudo evitar levantar la vista, ansioso, cuando escuchó el ruido de la chimenea, y esperó que esta vez sí se tratara de Harry; llevaba ya toda la tarde y parte de la noche allí y todos habían aparecido, incluyendo a Boris, que parecía algo cansado y no tan animado como de costumbre.

Sobre el piso habían levantado algunas columnas con los pergaminos que iban duplicando y otras tantas con los que ya estaban encuadernados, por Gael y Mikel.

Pese a que seguía duplicando los pergaminos que le indicaban no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, la ansiedad ganándole a cada momento, solo podía ser Harry, no quedaba ya nadie más por llegar, o eso esperaba al menos. Y su corazón se detuvo un instante cuando efectivamente el que apareció por la puerta fue Harry, bastó una mirada de él para que su corazón volviera a latir con mucha más fuerza.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione a pesar de que Harry se había quedado congelado en la puerta, mirando hacia Draco —. Al fin llegaste, estábamos ya preocupados, ¿qué tal ha ido?

—Hola —murmuró Harry, y aunque los demás contestaron, su saludo y su mirada estaban en una sola persona, en Draco, sentado al fondo de la mesa, rodeado de pergaminos.

Draco apartó la mirada un instante, mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera nerviosa y sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza antes de mirar nuevamente hacia Harry y darle una sonrisa abochornada. Hubiera deseado encontrárselo a solas, pero sabía que en esa casa eso sería algo prácticamente imposible, y además, una vez decidido a ver a Harry, no quería quedarse en la fábrica solo, esperando a que fuera lo suficientemente tarde para ir en su búsqueda.

—Hola —dijo finalmente.

—Hola —repitió Harry sintiéndose tonto por repetir el saludo y sonriendo un poco, no quería esperanzarse mucho, pero si Draco estaba allí debía significar algo bueno.

Los demás miraron de un lado a otro y pronto apartaron la mirada, continuando con su trabajo en silencio, mientras Draco se ponía ya de pie.

—Yo… ¿Qué tal si…? —empezó a decir hacia Harry, en el momento que la chimenea sonaba nuevamente.

—Sí —asintió Harry antes de que Draco siquiera formulara la pregunta y no animándose a hacer ningún movimiento mientras el chico empezaba a acomodar los pergaminos en los que estaba trabajando y los pasaba hacia el grupo de pergaminos que Tyrone se encargaba de organizar.

—¡Harry, muchacho! —dijo la voz de Aarón de pronto, Draco levantó la mirada hacia la puerta y Aarón ya estaba allí al lado de Harry, nuevamente con esa mano sobre su hombro. Solo que esta vez Harry no parecía tan cómodo.

—Hola, Aarón —masculló Harry apartándose un paso lo más delicadamente posible del hombre para que no siguiera con la mano sobre su hombro ¿Por qué Aarón tenía la mala costumbre de aparecer en el momento menos adecuado?

—Hola, chicos, Draco, que gusto verte —saludó con una radiante sonrisa, Boris giró para verlo y frunció el ceño antes de continuar leyendo algunos pergaminos.

—Hola —respondió Draco y se quedó de pie, mirando hacia Harry y Aarón, esperando.

—Te fui a buscar a la oficina de Madame Kaushik, pero su asistente me dijo que ya habías salido.

—Ajá, me encontré con un amigo…

—Que bien, ¿entonces cómo te fue? ¿La convenciste? —la pregunta hizo que los demás, que fingían trabajar, levantaran la vista hacia ellos, Draco cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra y sintió la mano de Gael sobre su brazo, cuando giró hacia él lo vio haciendo una pequeña negación, Draco supuso que pidiéndole que tuviera paciencia.

—Bien en verdad, tomó más tiempo del que había pensado pero me dijo que estaría a nuestro favor el día de la audiencia —contestó Harry hacia el hombre y luego girando un poco más hacia sus amigos —, tenemos su voto.

Todos aplaudieron y Ron y Mikel incluso silbaron, mientras Aarón le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Ese es nuestro muchacho —Draco sintió como la rabia iba subiendo por su garganta _¿Nuestro muchacho?_ Patrañas, Harry era de él y de nadie más, punto. Apretó los puños lo suficiente para hacerse daño mientras su mirada se iba endureciendo, ya dispuesto a defender, de una vez por todas, lo que era suyo.

—No es para tanto —respondió Harry dando un par de pasos hacia el frente, lo suficiente para alejarse nuevamente de Aarón y mirando a Draco de manera culpable.

—¡Claro que lo es! Y bueno, aún nos quedan unos cuantos más, pero es un bueno inicio… ahora debemos planear lo que le dirás a Chesterton, es un tipo duro, pero estoy seguro que podrás con él…

—Ya tenemos la cita para pasado mañana, también a las tres —informó Boris con aire profesional.

—Perfecto, debemos prepararnos, tal vez podamos usar el estudio, hay unas cuantas cosas que necesitamos coordinar y…

Draco arqueó una ceja y torció un poco la boca, más le valía a Harry entender eso, que no le convenía irse en ese momento, no después de que Draco había venido por él.

Y Harry entendió el gesto a la perfección y, antes de que Aarón continuara hablando, lo interrumpió con un ligero carraspeo.

—Justo ahora no puedo —interrumpió con voz firme, Aarón ladeó la cabeza, como si no comprendiera lo que Harry le decía —, Draco y yo ya tenemos planes.

—Pero… Estoy seguro de que Draco comprenderá —comentó hacia el rubio que ya rodeaba la mesa y caminaba hacia ellos —, esto es importante y…

—Esto también, lo siento, ¿por qué no le dejas la información que tengas a Hermione y yo la veo luego?

—Por supuesto, no hay problema —se adelantó Hermione con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie —, tal vez podamos plantear algunas estrategias para la visita de Harry, Aarón.

—Claro, claro —masculló Aarón cuando Draco ya estaba junto a Harry, sonriendo triunfante —; aunque sería apropiado que…

—Ya saben que se quedan en casa —interrumpió Harry, obviando los comentarios de Aarón —, llegaremos tarde.

—O tal vez no llegaremos —replicó Draco encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia Aarón con inocencia —. Hasta luego —sonrió un poco más —, un gusto verte, Aarón.

*****

Caminaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, pero sin tocarse, a una distancia prudente, hasta el pasillo de entrada; Harry sintiéndose extrañado y no sabiendo qué hacer ahora que Draco estaba allí, hubiera preferido tener la casa vacía para poder tener la privacidad que tanto necesitaban. Dio una mirada hacia las escaleras y luego otra hacia Draco, parecía tan tenso y desconcertado como él mismo.

—¿Quieres…? —empezó a preguntar señalando hacia las escaleras.

—No… la verdad… —Draco frunció el ceño mirando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, se podían escuchar las voces de sus amigos y el ajetreo del trabajo.

—Oh… yo supuse… —Harry empezó a jugar con las mangas de su túnica mientras trataba de no mirar a Draco y sintiendo como el alivio por haberlo encontrado en casa desaparecía por completo, tal vez Draco solo había ido a concluir todo de una vez por todas.

—Aquí no podremos estar tranquilos —explicó Draco dando un paso hacia él y, de manera algo temerosa, tomando una de sus manos —. Vamos a otro lado…

Harry sonrió y automáticamente entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco, mientras éste lo guiaba hacia la sala, donde estaba la chimenea.

—De acuerdo —Harry le hubiera dicho que lo llevara a Marte si quería, que no se negaría, pero se contuvo, sintiendo y disfrutando del solo gesto de poder tenerlo tomado de la mano, de su piel tibia entrelazada a la suya en ese pequeño y a la vez poderoso gesto.

—¿Te parece bien la fábrica? No se me ocurre otro lugar… allí no hay nadie y tengo algo de comida…

—Genial —sonrió Harry mientras le pasaba el recipiente de los polvos flú.

—De acuerdo, te veo al otro lado —respondió Draco mientras soltaba, con pesar, a Harry y se metía en la chimenea.

Mientras caía hacia el otro lado no se pudo negar lo mucho que había extrañado y necesitado a Harry, el solo tenerlo a su lado, escuchar su voz, sentir su aroma. ¿Por qué era tan tonto como para alejarlo siempre, cuándo en verdad era lo único que lo hacía sentir plenamente feliz?

Un instante después apareció Harry, ambos estaban en la entrada que usaban tanto Draco como Gael para llegar y salir normalmente.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, todas las cortinas cerradas, y por un instante ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, solo mirándose, hasta que las antorchas comenzaron a encenderse poco a poco e iluminar la sala.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Draco mientras le señalaba a Harry el camino hacia la cocina.

—Bueno… algo —medio mintió Harry, no sentía tanta hambre en verdad, pero no quería rechazar la invitación de Draco.

—Tengo algunas cosas que podrían gustarte —le comentó mientras abría la puerta y dejaba ver el largo pasillo, iluminado también por antorchas.

Draco lo tomó nuevamente de la mano, guiándolo por el pasillo y Harry, que no había podido ver la fábrica antes, se dejaba llevar silenciosamente, mientras miraba todo interesado, las puertas medias abiertas que revelaban habitaciones aún completamente vacías, las paredes en color pastel y libres de adornos o cuadros, los pisos encerados… hasta llegar a la gran escalera de madera, con los pasamanos de madera brillante y oscura.

Draco caminaba con pasos firmes, su corazón aún algo agitado y en su mente solamente una frase, "_tienes que pedir perdón, tienes que disculparte"_, aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo.

Bajaron un piso y Harry se encontró en un pasillo completamente diferente, las paredes eran blancas y solo había tres puertas allí.

Draco lo siguió guiando hasta el final y empujó la puerta de madera para revelar una pequeña mesa redonda en el centro con cuatro sillas alrededor; al fondo había una estufa y unos cuantos estantes cerrados, incluso a un lado había una nevera color plata. Harry sonrió, no había visto una en mucho tiempo.

—¿Eso funciona? —le preguntó a Draco mientras se soltaba de él y abría la puerta de la nevera, estaba encendida, pues una suave luz salió del interior.

—Ah… si, la nevera —suspiró Draco mientras se acercaba a Harry y abría más la puerta para dejar ver su contenido —; sí funciona, Gael piensa que sería extraño que elimináramos la corriente eléctrica así que la hemos dejado y esto funciona con eso.

—Es bastante útil.

—Claro, para esto —aceptó Draco mientras se inclinaba y sacaba una botella de vino blanco —. ¿Te apetece?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que quieras estará bien.

Draco asintió y caminó hacia la mesa, dejando la botella sobre ella y luego girando hacia Harry, que ya curioseaba por los estantes.

—Lo que quiero en verdad —empezó a decir con voz más insegura de la que había pensado, Harry se giró a verlo con curiosidad —, es que… sé que estos últimos tiempos he estado muy pesado y… entiendo que quieres lograr esa ley, y que quieres hacer más cosas y lo último que yo quiero es ser un estorbo para ti, o para tus fines, tú siempre has estado apoyándome y…

—Nunca serías un estorbo —corrigió Harry caminando hacia él —; nunca lo has sido tampoco… yo te amo, mucho.

—Y yo —respondió Draco mientras extendía una mano para tomar la de Harry y acercarlo más a él —; lo lamento… haberme ido así, todo lo que te dije antes…

Harry sonrió y apretó un poco la mano que Draco sostenía.

—No importa… yo también me porté mal… debí darme cuenta de que te estaba dejando de lado…

—No lo estabas haciendo, no tienes nada que lamentar, yo solo me aislé, me aparté de ti… lamento ser siempre yo el que crea los problemas, el que te hace sufrir.

—No lo haces —suspiró Harry acercándose más a él todavía —, tenías razón en algunas cosas…

—Yo no la tenía, es decir, realmente sí confío en ti, tanto para saber que nunca me engañarías, para saber que nunca te fijarías en Aarón…

—Nunca lo haría, jamás, es a ti a quien quiero, a quien amo, eres tú… siempre lo has sido, aún cuando hemos estado separados, siempre estuviste en mi mente…

—Harry —suspiró Draco elevando una mano para acariciar la mejilla tibia del chico.

Harry cerró los ojos e inclinó un poco más el rostro hacia esa mano que tanto había ansiado, a esa simple caricia que ya lo hacía sentir reconfortado y tranquilo.

—Dime que volverás a casa, por favor, no puedo estar ya más tiempo sin ti.

Draco se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo tampoco podría estar más sin ti —dijo sobre su oído antes de apartarse un poco para besarlo.

*****

Boris se puso en pie con lentitud, mientras reprimía un bostezo, Ron, Giles y Matías, que eran los únicos que quedaban ya trabajando, lo miraron con curiosidad.

—Estoy muerto —declaró mientras con la varita terminaba de acomodar unos pergaminos sobre la mesa —, mañana continuaré, voy por Aarón.

—Claro —afirmó Giles —nosotros también estamos agotados.

—Cierto —corroboró Matías —y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano…

—Nos vemos —se despidió finalmente Boris mientras salía de la cocina.

—Al menos espero que mañana Harry y Draco ya estén bien… no me gusta verlos peleados —comentó Giles comenzando a ordenar todo para irse también.

—¿Pelean mucho? —preguntó Ron con sincera curiosidad, cierto era que Harry les había dicho todo lo ocurrido entre Draco y él la noche en que Draco se había ido, pero ellos, al haber estados alejados tanto tiempo de su amigo, no podían tener un panorama claro de cómo era realmente su relación.

—Todo el tiempo —respondió Matías luciendo algo divertido —, en realidad son muy graciosos algunas veces.

—¿Son graciosos porque pelean?

—Nah —desestimó Giles agitando la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto —, lo que pasa es que pelean pero no en serio… nunca los habíamos visto apartados tanto tiempo antes, ni siquiera cuando Draco probó la poción que la MACH había soltado, en ese entonces el enojo les duró unos días, y eso fue porque estaban separados… que si Harry no hubiera estado en la Academia seguro que hacían las paces al día siguiente.

Ron lucía completamente confundido, además que de alguna manera horrorizado.

—¿Malfoy probó la poción de la MACH?

—Draco —corrigió Matías, extrañado de que alguien lo llamara por su apellido, solo había escuchado a Harry llamarlo así, y era cuando estaban siendo sarcásticos —; y sí, la probó, según dijo Mikel el antídoto era seguro y casi no corrió ningún riesgo cuando se envenenó, pero los tuvo asustados durante mucho tiempo, luego, cuando despertó, Harry estaba furioso, y se fue sin decirle mucho… como esa noche probaron la poción en los primeros pacientes que llegaron Draco no se movió de la casa de Mikel, pese a que seguramente estaba ansioso por ir tras Harry…

—Cierto… como dice Harry, Draco indiscutiblemente es un genio, aunque está medio loco —bromeó Giles soltando una carcajada que fue secundada por Matías; Ron sonrió aunque se sentía demasiado alucinado por tremenda información. ¿En verdad Malfoy había probado una poción de ese calibre solo para ayudar a salvar a los que estaban siendo envenenados?

*****

Boris tocó la puerta con suavidad antes de, sin esperar respuesta, abrirla para entrar al estudio; como imaginó Hermione y Aarón seguían trabajando en la información sobre Chesterton, para que Harry se pudiera entrevistar con él pronto.

—Ya estoy listo para irme —anunció hacia Aarón, que levantó el rostro y le sonrió de aquella manera encantadora que siempre tenía para con él; y para con otros en algunas ocasiones, se recordó Boris con algo de tristeza, últimamente era muy fácil para él sentirse de esa manera.

—Yo también, a menos, Hermione, que haya algo más que preguntar…

—No, por supuesto que no, ya es tarde de todas formas —contestó la chica mientras se ponía en pie y recogía la carpeta con los pergaminos en los que había estado haciendo anotaciones.

—Entonces supongo que me pasaré mañana en la mañana para poder hablar con Harry sobre esto… aún hay cosas que discutir… —dijo Aarón mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba la mano de Boris.

—No creo que estén aquí en la mañana —comentó Hermione pareciendo desinteresada —, tenían planes y los conozco, sé que no estarán disponibles tan temprano…

—Oh… —Aarón frunció el ceño un poco y luego negó lentamente —no podré salir del trabajo hasta la noche…

—¿Vamos? —apuró Boris, aún sujeto por Aarón de la mano e impaciente por llegar a casa y meterse a la cama, no le hacía mucha gracia tener a su novio preguntando por otro con tanta insistencia.

—Claro, claro, cariño —le sonrió Aarón nuevamente antes de hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia Hermione —. Nos vemos, Hermione.

—Hasta luego —se despidió Boris con voz cansada.

—Cuídense —dijo Hermione mientras los veía salir, sintiendo de pronto algo de lástima por el pobre de Boris, por tener que aguantarle esas cosas a Aarón.

—¿Tú crees que Harry esté bien? —le preguntó Aarón a Boris mientras ya llegaban a la sala de estar, dónde estaba la chimenea para poder partir a casa.

Boris dio un grito de exasperación mientras se soltaba del hombre.

—¿Sabes que está enamorado de Draco, verdad? —increpó con rabia —¿has escuchado que se aman desde la escuela? Ellos definitivamente estarán bien, pese a todo lo que tú andes haciendo.

Aarón dio una mirada alrededor, como queriendo asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara antes de centrar sus ojos en Boris, que estaba agitado y con los puños apretados.

—Y tú sabes que pese a todo… que por sobre todos a quien amo es a ti, ¿cierto?

—Pues deberías demostrarlo, en lugar de ir tras otros —respondió Boris ubicando el frasco de polvos flú y tomando una gran porción entre las manos.

—Boris…

—No quiero oír explicaciones ahora —interrumpió el hombre antes de lanzar los polvos a la chimenea y meterse en ella, gritando la dirección de su casa.

Aarón puso los ojos en blanco y dio un largo suspiro antes de ir tras su novio.

*****

—Hola —saludó Mikel llegando a casa finalmente, luego de lo que había sido un largo día de trabajo, había estado en la clínica desde temprano, atendiendo la sala de emergencias.

—Hola… que bien que al fin llegaste, pensé que te quedarías haciendo horas extra —correspondió al saludo Gael levantando la vista de los pergaminos en los que escribía una nueva poción de belleza.

—¿Trabajando en casa? —le preguntó algo asombrado mientras se desprendía de la túnica clara que usaba para trabajar.

—Pues sí… Draco ha ido hoy a casa de Harry y se han marchado, supongo que a la fábrica.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sentándose a su lado en el sofá y pasando un brazo por el hombro de Gael.

—Sí —suspiró Gael —, creo que esta vez ya harán las paces definitivamente.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque conozco a Draco —contestó Gael dejando a un lado los pergaminos y recostándose más sobre Mikel —, esta mañana le dije que era un tonto y que probablemente perdería a Harry si no se dignaba a siquiera escucharlo.

—¿Y eso bastará para que te haga caso y vuelva con él?

—Por supuesto, Draco, pese a todo, estaba muy triste por la pelea que habían tenido, solo necesitaba que le diera un empujó más para convencerlo.

—Eso es genial… eso quiere decir que ya no irás corriendo cada tres horas a revisar que se encuentra sano y salvo —comentó Mikel de manera, al parecer de Gael, algo más agresiva.

—Yo no voy corriendo cada tres horas a revisar nada —protestó Gael alejándose un poco de su novio y mirándolo enfadado.

—No es eso lo que quise decir —se disculpó rápidamente Mikel, jalándolo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

—¿Y entonces qué fue lo que quisiste decir? —preguntó Gael sin relajarse completamente dentro del abrazo.

—Nada… lo lamento, hablé sin pensar, ¿por qué mejor no cenamos?

—Ya no tengo hambre —respondió Gael separándose finalmente de Mikel y poniéndose en pie —. Iré a tomar una ducha y a dormir.

—Gael… —lo llamó Mikel cuando el chico ya se alejaba por el pasillo, pero Gael no contestó y cerró la puerta de la habitación con algo de fuerza.

Mikel suspiró cansadamente, reprochándose el haber hablado de esa manera, antes de encender un cigarro y fumar lentamente, tratando de darle a Gael el tiempo necesario para que se calmara antes de ir en su búsqueda y disculparse nuevamente. Gael siempre lo perdonaba cuando tenían ese tipo de discusión, lo sabía, así como sabía que no debía reclamarle los cuidados que tenía para con Draco, pero algunas veces le era imposible no decir nada al respecto.

*****

La botella de vino, media vacía, junto con dos copas, descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, a un lado, en la cama, dos cuerpos se agitaban con verdadera necesidad, llenando la habitación de pequeños gemidos y jadeos.

—Sí… —lloriqueó Draco extendiendo los brazos lo suficiente para sujetarse del cabecero de la cama y darse mejor impulso con las piernas, empezando a subir y bajar lentamente sobre Harry.

—Eso es… —suspiró Harry, mientras sentía como el interior de Draco lo apretaba y soltaba con exasperante lentitud, sus brazos sujetando a Draco, levantándolo y dejándolo caer con más velocidad —, eres delicioso.

—Harry… Oh, sí —siseó Draco sintiendo las olas de placer viajar desde su interior hasta el resto de su cuerpo, Harry lo apretó un poco más contra él y comenzó a mordisquearle el hombro, logrando de esa manera incrementar todas las intensas sensaciones.

—Draco… me vuelves loco… no tienes idea —mordió está vez una de las tetillas de Draco, haciendo que el chico se arqueara y gimiera mucho más fuerte —lo sexy que te ves… lo caliente y…

—Tócame —exigió Draco agitado, mientras sus piernas empezaban a resentir el trabajo, pero demasiado cerca del final como para detenerse.

—Ah… —gimoteó Harry.

—Oh, sí, sí —gimió Draco dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando una de las manos de Harry se hizo al fin de su miembro y lo apretó ligeramente en la base antes de empezar acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo —. Más… más rápido.

Harry puso más empeño en su labor, mientras su otra mano bajaba de la cintura hasta una de las nalgas de Draco, apretándola con fuerza, el interior de Draco se estaba haciendo imposiblemente más estrecho y su velocidad se incrementaba cada vez más.

—Sí… así… Oh, dioses, Draco… ya voy a…

—¡Omg…! —chilló Draco arqueándose nuevamente, clavándose más profundamente —. Harry… —sintió como toda su energía, todo su placer, se concentraba únicamente en sus huevos, mientras la mano de Harry sobre su nalga se apretaba más, rozando su entrada —. ¡Dios, Harry! —gritó cuando uno de los dedos de Harry se empujó un poco más adentro, abriéndolo aún más, y entonces su placer se disparó por completo mientras su miembro expulsaba su semilla con fuerza entre ambos cuerpos.

—Oh… —apenas gimió Harry enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y mordiéndolo con demasiada fuerza, su miembro, apresado por aquella estrechez, descargándose dentro de él, mientras sentía aún la tibia esencia de Draco sobre el pecho y los espasmos de su caliente cuerpo contra él.

—Harry —suspiró Draco dejándose caer completamente sobre él, Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente.

Por un largo momento ninguno se movió ni dijo nada más, demasiado agotados para hilvanar siquiera un par de palabras, hasta que la habitación se fue poniendo cada vez más fría; con algo de pesar Draco se separó de Harry y convocó su varita, para poder invocar un hechizo de limpieza.

—Gracias —dijo Harry jalando el cobertor que había caído al piso y pasándolo sobre ambos, antes de que Draco intentara apartarse de él lo sujetó con fuerza de la cintura, manteniéndolo en su regazo.

—Te he extrañado —confesó Draco levantando el rostro lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios antes de acomodarse mejor sobre su pecho.

—Y yo —correspondió Harry, acariciando con lentitud el cabello de Draco —. ¿Draco? —preguntó luego de un instante más.

—Dime —contestó Draco con voz adormilada; Harry se sintió mal por tratar de hablar nuevamente de los problemas, pero sabía que eran algo que no desaparecerían solo por no mencionarlos.

—Si tú quisieras que yo… pues, que deje de hacer esto de la ley, que les pida a los demás que se vayan a casa y que Aarón…

—Nunca podría pedirte eso —interrumpió Draco levantándose lo suficiente para ver a Harry —, no tengo derecho a hacerlo.

—Pero… —Harry resopló y se sentó mejor en la cama, lamentando cuando Draco se apartó finalmente de él y se dejó caer a un lado —, yo no quiero que seas infeliz.

—Yo… no es que sea infeliz … pero a veces siento… —Draco negó con la cabeza y buscó con la mirada el paquete de cigarrillos que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, rápidamente agitó la varita y lo atrajo hacia él, encendiendo uno y dándole una profunda calada.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó Harry impaciente y negando hacia el paquete que Draco le extendía.

—Tengo miedo, Harry —susurró suavemente, admitiendo lo que no se había animado a admitir ni a él mismo.

—Nadie te hará daño, Draco, yo no permitiré que…

—No solo a eso… yo… A veces no entiendo cómo puedes estar conmigo, hay tanta gente afuera que parece ser mucho mejor para ti que yo… temo que un día encuentres a alguien que…

—Nunca encontraría a nadie que fuera mejor que tú —se apresuró a aclarar Harry mientras tomaba una de las manos de Draco y se acercaba más a él.

—Siento que todo pasa tan a prisa, que todo cambia tanto y no sé… un día estábamos todos bien, éramos felices, y de pronto vienen esos locos y matan a… —Draco negó con la cabeza, no siendo capaz de continuar con aquella oración —y cuando me doy cuenta hay un montón de gente en casa, y está Aarón diciendo que eres la clave para poder sacar adelante esa ley, que yo entiendo es buena para todos, pero que hace que te apartes más y más de mí y me pregunto si así de pronto un día despertaré y me daré cuenta de que no estás más aquí, a mi lado, sino que te has ido con alguien que te da todo lo que yo no te he podido dar…

—Draco —suspiró Harry viendo en Draco toda la confusión que aparentemente había guardado antes.

—Y no, no es que esté loco ni nada por el estilo… es la verdad, estoy seguro de que si sales a preguntarle a cualquiera sobre quién es la mejor opción para ti…

—Yo no quiero que nadie opine sobre quien es la mejor opción para mí —interrumpió Harry con voz firme —¿cómo puedes no saberlo? Que solo eres tú al que quiero…

—Porque no es justo que pases la vida junto a alguien que no te da lo que mereces —protestó Draco.

—Tú me das todo lo que quiero, y eso basta —declaró Harry con seriedad.

Draco suspiró profundamente e hizo desaparecer el cigarro para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama, inmediatamente Harry estaba a su lado, abrazándolo.

—Te amo —continuó Harry.

—Algún día yo conseguiré darte todo lo que mereces, Harry, en verdad lo haré.

—No sé si lo merezca o no, pero ya tengo lo que quiero, a quien amo, y eso me basta —concluyó Harry apretándose un poco más contra Draco y dándole un beso en el cuello.

—Lamento lo de Aarón —suspiró Draco jalando más cerca a Harry y disfrutando de la intimidad de ese momento —, lamento haber desconfiado así de ti, haber dicho todo lo que dije.

—Y yo no haberme dado cuenta, tuve que escucharlo de los demás para empezar a notar ciertas cosas, y ya te dije, si tú me pides que no lo vuelva a ver…

—¿Quién más te dijo que Aarón estaba interesado en ti? —interrumpió Draco, imaginando que Gael había sido el que había hablado con Harry.

—Ron y Hermione —respondió Harry.

—¿En serio?

—Sí… ¿quién lo diría, no?

—Cierto… —Draco se giró un poco para encarar a Harry —. Ya te lo dije antes, no tengo derecho a pedirte que te apartes de hacer algo que quieres solo por… —se negó a admitir que estaba celoso, pese a saber que eso estaba implícito y simplemente se encogió de hombros —. ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí al menos hasta mañana? No es que no quiera volver a casa, pero es que siempre hay gente y…

—Sí quieres les puedo decir que no vuelvan más, que busquen otro sitio, lo que tú me digas que les diga.

—No… eso no —negó rápidamente Draco —, solo por hoy… quiero tenerte solo para mí aunque sea solo por hoy.

—Tú puedes tenerme siempre, Draco, yo soy solo tuyo —declaró Harry antes de acercarse a besarlo.

—Lo sé —sonrió Draco más tranquilo —, lo sé…

*****

**

* * *

Notas finales  
**

_Espero que les haya gustado la reconciliación de Harry y Draco, además pudimos ver un poco más la interacción de las otras parejas y de el grupo de trabajo; por cierto, ya falta muy poco para la famosa audiencia, ¿cómo les irá a los chicos? _

_  
El siguiente capítulo:  
_

_"LA PROCLAMACI"N DE UNA LEY"  
_

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y nuevamente por los comentarios dejados, espero que se animen a decirme qué tal les ha parecido este capítulo..._

_Trataré de colgar el lunes a media noche, como es costumbre, les dejo un beso y espero que disfruten de su fin de semana..._

_Zafy. _


	47. L4 C47: LA PROCLAMACIÓN DE UNA LEY

Hola a todos, ¿qué tal el fin de semana? Espero que haya ido bien y que estén listos para empezar una semana más…

Les dejo ahora el siguiente capítulo:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**CUARTO LIBRO: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES:**

**CAPITULO 47: "LA PROCLAMACIÓN DE UNA LEY"**

**

* * *

  
**

_"La victoria es del más perseverante"._

_Napoleón Bonaparte_

_

* * *

  
_

_Londres, 20 de diciembre de 2003_

Harry miró su reflejo frente al espejo una vez más, la túnica la había escogido Draco: color verde oscuro, que combinaba con sus ojos, según le había dicho él, tenía bordados oscuros en los bordes y lucía formal. Demasiado formal. Suspiró poco convencido por su aspecto y sintió los brazos de Draco rodeándole la cintura.

—Lo harás bien —le reconfortó Draco apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y mirándolo a través del espejo.

—Gracias… —respondió Harry con una sonrisa apretada.

—No estés nervioso, recuerda quién eres, ¿de acuerdo?; además, si has convencido a todos esos miembros del Wizengamot de darte su voto, podrás convencer a los demás.

—Eso espero… hemos trabajado tanto para esto y…

—Y saldrá bien —interrumpió Draco mientras lo giraba y lo miraba seriamente a la cara —. Tienes que estar convencido de que así será.

Harry asintió suavemente.

—Quisiera que estuvieras allí.

—Y yo, pero ya ves lo estrictos que son, estaré afuera, con todos los demás, pensando en ti y esperando.

Harry posó las manos en las caderas de Draco y se inclinó para darle un suave beso, el sonido de una voz desde el primer piso los hizo, con mucho pesar, apartarse.

—¡Harry! ¿Ya estás listo? —se trataba de Aarón.

Draco luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. Durante esos días, luego de que volviera a casa, Harry trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible con el hombre, Draco lo sabía, y en respuesta Aarón trataba de encontrar siempre excusas para acercarse a Harry. Draco estaba siendo paciente, sabía que no debía desconfiar de Harry, que no había razones para ello, por más que el hombre se le ofreciera de cualquier manera posible y se lo repetía cada vez que Aarón aparecía de improviso.

—Ya vamos —respondió Draco con voz fuerte, ganándole a Harry y dándole un último beso en los labios.

—Bien, aquí vamos —suspiró Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Draco y ambos bajaban.

Draco podía toda la tensión de Harry y se sentía mal por no poder acompañarlo, por no poder estar a su lado y darle ánimos pero, como ambos ya sabían, habían sido muy estrictos en cuanto a la cantidad de gente que podría entrar a la audiencia y no les quedaba más opción que estar separados durante el tiempo que ésta durara.

Casi en el pie de las escaleras Draco se detuvo, haciendo que Harry también se detuviera, y le dio un abrazo, apretándolo con fuerza contra él y aspirando profundamente su aroma.

—Eres el mejor, Harry, no hay forma de que no ganes —le susurró al oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Harry sonrió de manera más relajada y asintió mientras apartaba un par de mechones de la frente de Draco antes de darle un beso en los labios.

—Gracias.

Y ese gracias, Harry esperaba que Draco entendiera, no solo era por sus palabras, era por haberlo ayudado tanto en las últimas semanas, desde que había vuelto a casa era como tener al viejo Draco con él, al Draco que lo empujaba y alentaba a seguir pese al cansancio, al que entendía cómo se sentía a cada momento, al que sabía tranquilizarlo y hacerlo sentir seguro. Cierto que había momentos en que discutían, no serían ellos si no lo hicieran, pero todo se solucionaba rápidamente; era maravilloso volver a ser como antes, concluyó Harry dándole un último beso en los labios antes de tomarlo de la mano y terminar de recorrer el camino hacia la sala donde Aarón ya los esperaba.

—Chicos —saludó Aarón con voz apretada y luciendo una túnica bastante formal, Boris a su lado, parecía algo enfadado.

—Hola —saludaron los dos a la vez sonrientes.

—Espero que sea un buen día para proclamar leyes —comentó Aarón moviéndose algo nervioso —Harry y yo partiremos en este momento por la red flú y Draco, Boris tiene un traslador que…

—No, Draco irá conmigo por red flú —interrumpió Harry sin soltar a Draco.

—¿Piensas entrar al Ministerio por la red flú con Draco? —preguntó Aarón mirando hacia Draco como si aquello fuera una idea suicida.

—Claro, ¿por qué no lo haría? —Harry frunció el ceño.

—Está lleno de periodistas —dijo Aarón hacia Draco, que se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabemos que estará lleno de periodistas —comentó Harry.

—Además, Granger y Weasley nos encontraran en el vestíbulo, luego saldremos, pero antes queremos demostrarles a los periodistas que somos un gran grupo, los demás también estarán allí —explicó Draco, obviando la mirada de reproche que le dio Harry por no llamarlos _Hermione y Ron_, pero aún así sin soltar su mano y caminando hacia la chimenea.

—Ah, pues…

—Boris también vendrá ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco con voz inocente, mientras giraba a ver a la pareja, Boris se removió incómodo en su sitio y Aarón le dio una mirada de sorpresa.

—No lo habíamos pensado…

—No hay problema, yo puedo aparecerme en el Ministerio —se excusó Boris, aunque no parecía muy feliz por eso.

—Tonterías, vamos todos, y de una vez, antes de que se haga tarde —replicó Harry mientras tomaba una cantidad pequeña de polvos flú del recipiente que Draco le ofrecía.

—Mejor nos adelantamos y los dejamos conversarlo —meditó Draco cuando Harry ya estaba dentro de la chimenea.

Aarón y Boris no respondieron y pronto él también se metió en la chimenea, para luego aparecer en el vestíbulo del Ministerio.

En cuanto lo hizo las luces de los flashes lo cegaron, sintió una mano tomando la suya y giró para ver a Harry, que lo trataba de jalar entre el tumulto de periodistas hacia el otro extremo, una zona acordonada donde la mayoría de sus amigos ya estaban esperando.

Escucharon las preguntas de los periodistas, sobre lo que esperaban conseguir ese día y sobre cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos, si era verdad que Harry había ayudado a Draco a ser declarado inocente en su juicio porque ya se querían en ese entonces y miles de preguntas más sobre las diversas teoría que los diarios habían soltado durante la última semana; aunque ninguno contestó a nada, más preocupados por llegar hasta donde sus amigos se encontraban.

—Al fin llegan —dijo Hermione saludando a ambos con una sonrisa —¿Dónde está Aarón? Pensé que llegarían juntos.

—Se quedó conversando con Boris sobre algo —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros; la idea original de Aarón era que Harry llegara con él, los dos juntos, pero Draco no se lo iba a permitir, si Harry debía llegar con alguien sería con él. Hermione le dio una mirada asombrada y luego, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban de trabajar juntos, le dio una sonrisa cómplice, que Draco, asombrado aún, correspondió.

Draco se acercó a Gael y Mikel y Harry se quedó junto a Hermione y Ron, mientras los periodistas a su alrededor seguían fotografiándolos y preguntando tantas cosas a la vez que les era imposible entenderlos.

Un instante después apareció Aarón, seguido por un abochornado Boris, ninguno parecía contento, ni siquiera Aarón, experto en sonreír a las cámaras, y, de la misma forma en que Harry y Draco habían hecho, aunque sin tomarse de las manos, esquivaron a los periodistas hasta llegar a ellos.

—Supongo que este es el momento —declaró Aarón con voz de líder, los demás lo miraron ansiosos —. Lo conseguiremos, hemos hecho todo lo necesario, no podrán negarse —parecía que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

Giles y Matías se acercaron a Draco y sonrieron nerviosamente mientras los periodistas parecían cada vez más alborotados, sobre todo ahora que ya tenían al completo el grupo del que habían estado hablando durante la última semana.

—Nosotros estaremos afuera —declaró Mikel lo que todos ya sabían, pero Draco creyó que aquello era para pasar el corto tiempo que les quedaba ya de espera; miró hacia Harry, que lucía completamente tenso mientras Hermione le daba todas las carpetas que deberían llevar; junto a ellos Weasley parecía completamente diferente, con los labios ligeramente apretados y cargando un gran grupo de pergaminos, asintiendo silenciosamente ante algunas de las palabras de su novia. Durante el tiempo que llevaban trabajando para esa ley, desde que había vuelto a casa, ellos habían tratado de ser amables con él, sabía que seguramente era obra de Harry, así como se lo había pedido a él, y estaba poniendo su mejor esfuerzo por el bien de Harry, y lo cierto era que ya no habían tales roces entre ellos, aunque no se podrían considerar amigos ni nada por el estilo.

El reloj del vestíbulo marcó las nueve con una gran campanada y Hermione dio un bote en su sitio y le dio una mirada temerosa a Harry, que sonrió tratando de calmarla, y de calmarse a sí mismo.

—Es ahora entonces —suspiró Harry, girando para ubicar a Draco y caminando hacia él.

—Suerte —le dijo Draco con una sonrisa de ánimo apartándose de Gael y Mikel y alcanzándolo en medio del espacio que los separaba, de reojo vio a Aarón mirarlos y luego desviar la vista y se sintió de alguna manera reconfortado por la incomodidad del hombre.

—Gracias —susurró Harry, Draco se dio cuenta tarde, por mirar hacia Aarón, lo cerca que Harry estaba de él; la noche anterior le había pedido expresamente que no hiciera ningún tipo de demostraciones públicas, pues él las detestaba, pero antes de siquiera darse cuenta sus labios fueron apresados suavemente por unos cálidos labios y su cuerpo jalado un poco, hasta quedar en contacto con el fuerte cuerpo de Harry. Durante un instante se quedó quieto antes de suspirar levemente y corresponder al beso. Cuando Harry se apartó éste sonreía con desfachatez mientras Draco sentía que sus mejillas se iban coloreando abruptamente.

—Harry —reprochó suavemente.

Harry sonrió más ampliamente y apretó su mano antes de apartarse un paso de él y luego girar hacia Aarón y Hermione, que ya estaban listos para ir hacia la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la audiencia.

Draco parpadeó cuando los flashes lo trajeron a la realidad y miró en ambas direcciones, donde los periodistas parecían haberse vuelto locos por lo hecho por Harry y cuando enfocó su vista nuevamente hacia el pasillo su novio, Granger y Aarón ya se habían perdido de vista.

*****

Harry se sentía algo tembloroso mientras que, cargando una gran cantidad de pergaminos, caminaba junto a Aarón y Hermione hacia el ruidoso ascensor; permanecieron en un tenso silencio durante todo el trayecto, hasta que éste hizo un ruido sordo y se detuvo en el piso siete, dejándolos salir; el pasillo se veía extrañamente largo y de alguna manera atemorizante, pese a eso no se detuvo y caminó con pasos que pretendieron ser firmes hasta plantarse delante de una puerta de madera oscura y brillante, escuchó a Hermione tomar una gran bocanada de aire y giró para ver a Aarón acomodarse la túnica un poco.

—Ya están todos listos —informó una bruja saliendo de improviso de la sala y haciéndolos sobresaltar un poco; Hermione asintió nerviosa y le dio una mirada a Harry.

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry apretando un poco la mandíbula y respirando profundamente.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió pudieron escuchar la gran cantidad de murmullos y conversaciones sueltas, que se apagaron completamente conformen fueron entrando.

Harry, que era el único de los tres que no tenía costumbre de entrar a ese tipo de salas, miró todo con interés, fijando la mirada primero en el gran estrado del fondo, que estaba en alto y algo iluminado; podía ver que se encontraban todos los miembros del Wizengamot; el señor Chesterton, un hombre mayor con el que había pasado conversando cerca de tres horas unas semanas antes, le hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, que él correspondió de la manera más educada. También se dio cuenta del único sitio vacío en el tribunal, que era el que correspondía a Aarón.

A su derecha había otra gran tribuna, un poco más baja que la del Wizengamot, donde había una gran cantidad de personas, pudo reconocer al jefe de aurores, al jefe de departamento legal del Ministerio, incluso al director de San Mungo; además de, para su sorpresa, Rita Skiter y Dasha Ogden, la que decían había sido su aprendiz y la había reemplazado cuando Rita se había retirado a vivir de las ganancias de los libros que había publicado desde la guerra sobre Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y sobre el mismo Voldemort.

La bruja que los había hecho pasar les indicó una mesa larga al centro del lugar, hacia donde ellos caminaron mientras Kingsley, el Ministro, se ponía en pie.

—Buenos días, señores —saludó Kingsley, la sala, que se había quedado silenciosa ante su entrada, ahora parecía incluso un poco tensa —; tomen asiento para poder empezar con esto.

—Muchas gracias, Señor Ministro —respondió Aarón con una sonrisa —, buenos días con todos —saludó cortésmente mientras que con la mano hacía un pequeño gesto hacia Hermione; que rápidamente agitó la varita, haciendo levitar los encuadernados pergaminos por toda la sala —, antes de empezar nos gustaría que por favor tuvieran una de las copias de nuestro estudio y propuesta de ley, es la versión extendida de la que se presentó en el despacho para la aprobación de leyes hace unas semanas.

—Tenemos copias también para los demás —informó Harry haciendo levitar otro grupo de copias hacia los magos y brujas que permanecían de espectadores o que darían su opinión en algún momento del día, lamentablemente también tuvo que darle una copia a las periodistas, que rápidamente empezaron a leer y pasar las páginas, murmurando entre ellas.

—¿Todos tienen ya una copia? —preguntó Hermione mientras volvía al escritorio y se paraba junto a Aarón y Harry.

Un asentimiento general llenó la sala.

—Por favor —pidió Kingsley señalando las sillas para que se pudieran sentar, y así lo hicieron, haciendo sonar las sillas de madera contra la piedra.

—De acuerdo, que quede constancia que hoy, veinte de diciembre del año dos mil tres, a las nueve y treinta y siete minutos de la mañana se inicia la audiencia para la aprobación del proyecto de ley anti discriminación por orientación sexual, presentado por los señores Harry Potter y Aarón Bonaccord; con la ayuda de la especialista en derecho mágico: la señorita Hermione Granger —narró Kingsley mientras en el fondo una bruja bastante joven agitaba la varita sobre un pergamino, copiando todo lo que se iba diciendo —,para empezar escucharemos el argumento de Aarón Bonaccord.

*****

—Si que han conseguido juntar gente —comentó Draco, con un vaso de cartón en la mano, conteniendo humeante café, hacia Gael y Mikel, que fumaban nerviosamente. Durante la pasada semana habían enviado lechuzas a todos los que conocían, habían visitados los lugares de fiestas (más vacíos ahora por las amenazas de la MACH) y todo otro lugar donde pudieran encontrar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a asistir esa fría mañana de diciembre al Ministerio a dar su visto bueno. El resultado había sido mejor del esperado, había centenas de magos y brujas, algunos incluso con carteles, fuera del Ministerio, en espera del resultado de la audiencia.

—Increíble… no pueden decir que somos unos desviados, hay demasiados de nosotros para que lo piensen siquiera —comentó Gael, frunciendo el ceño por los flashes de las cámaras de los periodistas, que ahora estaban afuera, tomando fotos a todos los que podían.

—Espero que realmente no pase nada —masculló Mikel.

—¿Por qué habría de pasar algo? —se adelantó a preguntar Weasley que estaba cerca de ellos y escuchaba a medias la conversación.

—Porque es una oportunidad perfecta para que el grupo que no nos quiere, ataque, un buen ataque y puede acabar con mucha gente aquí, sin contar con que crearía una muy mala imagen de nosotros —explicó Gael, a quien Mikel ya le había explicado esa teoría.

—Imposible —replicó Ron.

—No pasará —replicó Draco a la vez, Ron arqueó una ceja por las respuestas simultaneas, y Draco fingió no haberse dado cuenta y continuó hablando —; es demasiado riesgo, los aurores están en todos lados, y quieran o no, tendrán que protegernos si alguien nos ataca.

—Ya... como ellos defienden a los maricones —se medio burló Gael, mirando a un grupo de aurores parados a un lado del Ministerio, parecían realmente obligados a estar allí.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, sinceramente, yo no me confiaría mucho de ellos —comentó Ron con voz seria —son muy anti gays y esas cosas, Harry nos lo ha contado muchas veces.

—Pero también tienen la obligación de cuidarnos, y les guste o no, tendrán que hacerlo si algo pasa… si es que nos atacan y ellos dejan que nos lastimen, quedaríamos como víctimas, y creo que principalmente esa es la razón por la cual los de la MACH no atacaran este día, no les conviene para nada —intervino Boris que escuchaba la conversación a un lado, parecía mucho más sereno que antes.

—En eso tiene razón —comentó Draco—, seríamos mucho más noticia, y los aurores serían condenados por la sociedad, muchos los creerían discriminadores.

Los demás asintieron, compartiendo la misma opinión, mientras más y más magos y brujas llegaban poco a poco, algunos vestidos de muggles, otros con sus capas oscuras, rodeando poco a poco el Ministerio.

—Y esto recién empieza…, me pregunto cómo les irá allá dentro —dijo Lucka llegando hasta ellos, tomado de la mano de Ethan.

—Bien, por supuesto que bien —respondió Draco mirando hacia las puertas del Ministerio, como si pudiera encontrar la forma de ver qué era lo que pasaba dentro.

*****

Harry no podía dejar de agitar su pie bajo la mesa, mientras trataba de parecer concentrado y atento a todo lo que se decía, aunque la verdad es que estaba demasiado impaciente. Ya de antemano sabía que todo ese proceso podría durar horas, se había mentalizado para ello, sin embargo la desesperación le estaba ganando.

Delante de él y de Hermione, Aarón hablaba y agitaba los brazos mientras caminaba por toda la sala, intentando explicar el trasfondo legal de todo aquello, respaldando sus observaciones con casos sucedidos en el resto del mundo, en América y Australia, donde las parejas homosexuales tenían derecho a tener sus hijos o adoptarlos y que no eran condenados por ello.

Luego de eso siguieron las opiniones de la gente que el Wizengamot creía apropiadas para dar su punto de vista antes de tomar cualquier decisión; el primero en hablar fue el jefe de San Mungo, que condenaba al homosexualismo como una aberración antinatural y que se enfrascó en una discusión con Aarón y que parecía no acabaría nunca.

No solo aquel hombre que había sido jefe de Mikel habló, lo siguieron representantes de la ley, profesores e incluso el jefe de aurores, todos en contra, por supuesto.

Hermione parecía seguir todo lo que pasaba con bastante atención, avanzando entre los pergaminos que conformaban toda la investigación realizada.

Harry sin embargo había dejado de hacer aquello, realmente le aburría estar sentado allí, esperando, en lugar de estar afuera con Draco, o incluso, pese al nerviosismo que sentía, hablando delante de todos, todo era preferible a permanecer allí, escuchando una y otra vez la misma conclusión de aquellos que se decían expertos: que eso que hacían estaba mal y que tenía cura.

Tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta cuando Aarón lo señaló, indicando que sería él quien ahora continuaría hablando. No lo notó hasta que el silencio lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, le dio una mirada interrogante a Hermione, que meneó la cabeza indicándole que pasara al frente mientras Aarón, mirándolo confusamente, caminaba hacia él.

—Claro —carraspeó con voz algo insegura mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba el grupo de pergaminos que usaría de referencia, aunque no pensaba usarlos en verdad, hablar de todos los casos que había entrevistado, siendo tratados en aquella clínica, de los casos de chicos y chicas atacados, muertos, todo aquello no era algo que necesitara ser leído de un pergamino, lo tenía grabado, muy profundamente.

En cuanto caminó hacia el centro de la sala los murmullos incrementaron, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a las dos periodistas, junto con otros más, inclinándose hacia adelante, como si pudieran evitar perderse cualquier detalle de esa manera. Los miembros del Wizengamot lo miraban fijamente, tanto que empezaba a sentirse cohibido.

—Si no guardamos silencio, será imposible continuar con la audiencia, el señor Potter tiene algo que decirnos, así que por favor, más respeto —increpó Kingsley, poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia la sala con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias, señor Ministro —se sorprendió de que su voz saliera correctamente modulada para la sala donde se encontraba.

—Claro, Harry, vamos, continúa —le pidió Kingsley con una sonrisa que tranquilizó más a Harry. Desde aquella tarde en la oficina del Ministro, donde el hombre le había dicho que no podía comprenderlo y le había dado esa mirada de decepción no se habían vuelto a ver, Harry sentía que ahora Kingsley tal vez lo estaba comprendiendo más o que no estaba ya tan decepcionado. Realmente esperó que fuera así.

Harry hizo un asentimiento y avanzó un par de pasos más hacia el jurado.

—Buenos días a todos, en verdad agradezco mucho el tiempo que nos están dedicando hoy. Para poder explicarles un poco mejor lo que quiero decir, necesitaré un poco de ayuda —explicó mientras levantaba la varita, Hermione asintió con una sonrisa que le inspiraba confianza, y él agitó la varita alrededor de la sala, poco a poco, lo que parecían fotografías, aunque sin movimiento, fueron apareciendo, eran medias transparentes, para dejar ver a Aarón y Hermione, pero lo suficientemente nítidas como para reconocer los rostros que contenían.

—William Lamport —declaró con voz firme señalando a la primera fotografía que se elevó un poco más, un chico bastante joven, de cabellos claros y ojos verdes sonreía ante ellos, en el fondo se podía ver lo que era una pequeña casa de madera, en un día soleado —, denunciado por un movimiento anti comportamiento gay —Harry sabía que no tenían nada en verdad para delatar a la MACH y sería inapropiado mencionar su nombre—, las fotografías de él y su novio fueron puestas en las puertas y paredes externas de su casa, sus vecinos le lanzaron insultos echándolo del vecindario, lo corrieron de su trabajo y sus padres lo repudiaron como hijo, se suicidó un día después por no poder soportar la presión, tenía solo veintiocho años.

Algunos soltaron pequeños jadeos y Harry vio como más de uno de los miembros del Wizengamot, incluso algunos que no lo habían querido recibir semanas antes, se inclinaban un poco más hacia adelante, sus rostros ya tensos.

—Grace Ballard —continuó Harry levantando con la varita otra fotografía más mientras la fotografía de Lamport se alejaba hacia el fondo nuevamente, aunque no dejando de estar a la vista —, treinta y cinco años, vivía desde los veinticinco años con su novia, Romina, ambas trabajaban de enfermeras privadas. Los padres de Grace conocían que su hija era gay y también a Romina, solían pasar las navidades y algunas vacaciones junto a su hija y su pareja. Grace murió a causa de un envenenamiento producido por un grupo de intolerantes al comportamiento homosexual. Se cree que realmente sufrió durante el tiempo que pasó en agonía.

Para cuando la tercera fotografía, la de un chico de apenas dieciocho años, que sonreía con inocencia hacia el jurado, voló hacia adelante, Harry supo que estaban consiguiendo el efecto deseado, ninguno más se movía, ninguno parecía atreverse a respirar, mientras Harry seguía narrando uno a uno algunos de los casos que habían encontrado durante la investigación.

*****

—¿Podemos hablar? —susurró Boris a Draco de tal forma que, sobre el bullicio, nadie más los escuchó. El frontis del Ministerio se había abarrotado ya por completo, cada cierto tiempo la multitud parecía animarse y comenzaba a aplaudir o a cantar pequeñas porras de aliento para los que estaban dentro.

—¿Ahora?

—Por favor…

Draco miró alrededor y asintió señalando uno de los lados, él y sus amigos se habían mantenido en el frente, casi junto a las puertas, y sabían que no debían moverse de allí hasta que los demás salieran.

Tanto Boris como él tuvieron que empujar un poco y esquivar a algunos hasta que finalmente llegaron a uno de los costados, cerca de los aurores.

—No pueden cruzar el perímetro —les informó uno con voz amenazante.

—¿Perímetro? —preguntó extrañado Draco.

—Sí, han cercado el Ministerio para que los alrededores sean invisibles a la vista de muggle, ya sabes, hechizos de repulsión y todo eso… sabían que sería lo más sensato, de lo contrario en este momento habrían también periodistas muggles preguntándose el porqué de tanto alboroto.

—Ah…

—Ven —señaló Boris un poco más hacia adelante, donde ya el auror que estaba cerca de ellos, mirándolos de manera amenazante, no pudiera oírlos, aunque Draco dudaba que, con el alboroto que había, hubiera podido escucharlos de todas maneras.

—¿Cuánto más crees que demoren?

—-Hasta la tarde —comentó Boris, su semblante volvía a ser el de aquella mañana, parecía realmente afligido.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Boris desvió la mirada hacia un grupo de aurores y luego suspiró profundamente.

—¿Por qué hiciste que Aarón se apareciera conmigo y no con Harry?

—¿En serio lo preguntas? Pensé que ya lo sabrías.

—Sí, has vuelto con Harry.

—No habíamos terminado —aclaró Draco—, solo teníamos un par de diferencias que han quedado aclaradas.

—Una sola, creo yo, y es Aarón, ¿no es así?

Draco frunció el ceño y bufó.

—Aarón no es ningún problema, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será, Harry no está interesado en él.

—Lo sé…

—Y si tú fueras listo también le hubieras parado la mano al noviecito que tienes, todos se dan cuenta de lo pendiente que está de Harry.

—Aarón… —Boris volvió a suspirar pesadamente —, él siempre ha sido así, siempre se ha entusiasmado con chicos interesantes, ya sabes, gente importante, o famosa, como Harry, sin embargo nunca tanto como con él, muchas veces prefiere estar en casa de Harry, aunque no puedan estar a solas, en lugar de quedarse conmigo y… —Boris entonces sonrió irónicamente —; no puedo creer que te esté contando estas cosas.

—Ni yo —admitió Draco —, lo cierto es que no es mi asunto, pero si tú estás tan al tanto de esto como yo y no haces nada es tu problema, no mío, por mi parte te puedo asegurar que Harry no entrará en el juego de Aarón.

—No es la primera vez, ¿sabes? —continuó hablando Boris, como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario de Draco —, incluso ha conseguido estar con algunos de esos chicos, pero luego de un tiempo, bastante corto, siempre ha retornado a mí, siempre ha sabido reconocer que soy yo quien lo ama y que es en casa donde debe estar.

—Eso es raro —comentó Draco —, es decir, yo no permitiría esas cosas de Harry.

—Porque Aarón era así cuando lo conocí… pero ahora temo que… ya sabes, no regrese.

Draco se encogió de hombros y negó suavemente, realmente no sabía qué decir o hacer, no quería decirle a Boris que Harry tampoco había sido un ángel inocente mientras estaban separados y que ahora estaba seguro de él, que sabía que podía confiar en él y que de eso se trataba todo… tampoco le quería hablar del respeto que Aarón le tendría que tener. Le pareció que estar consolando al novio del tipo que pretendía llevarse a la cama a Harry era demasiado bizarro, incluso para él.

—Él… Aarón —aclaró —, ha decidido ofrecerle a Harry un lugar en su despacho, uno permanente, y también en el centro de apoyo que está abriendo.

—Harry… —Draco tragó, había pensado que luego de ese día Aarón desaparecería de sus vidas tal como había llegado, había sido iluso al pensar eso, Harry estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo y no había mejor forma que seguir trabajando con Aarón —, él es libre de aceptar los trabajos que quiera, yo no se lo voy a impedir.

—¡Pero debes hacerlo! —chilló Boris sobre el ruido de los aplausos que ya se empezaban a escuchar —. Tú debes hacerlo para que Aarón se aleje de él.

—El que necesita alejarse de Aarón eres tú —respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos y no conteniéndose más —, no comprendo cómo le permites todo esto, pero si realmente te ama deberá escoger, o se queda contigo o sale a tratar de conquistar a otros chicos, aunque ya te digo que Harry no será uno de ellos.

Boris parecía devastado por la respuesta de Draco, agachó la mirada y por un largo rato no dijo nada más, mientras los aplausos de aliento seguían aumentando cada vez más, Draco miró alrededor para ver algo más que a Boris apunto de derrumbarse y vio a sus amigos aplaudiendo también, Giles incluso había levantado las manos y gritaba algo que no alcanzaba a entender sobre la bulla.

—Él no quiso aparecer conmigo hoy —confesó de pronto Boris en voz baja, tanto que Draco se tuvo que acercar un poco más a él —dijo que no era buena idea para mi trabajo y que lo lógico, ya que estaba trabajando con Harry, hubiera sido que apareciera con él, no conmigo. Se enfureció mucho porque te lo llevaste delante.

—Lamento haberte hecho pelear con él —aunque ese había sido el plan original, viendo a Boris en ese estado no pudo más que sentirse algo culpable, aunque sólo un poco —, pero Harry es mi novio, y Aarón el tuyo, es contigo con quien debería andar, no con Harry.

—¿Entonces no le dirás…?

—Si Harry desea trabajar en ese centro de apoyo, como sé que lo desea, no se lo impediré, si desea ir a trabajar a la oficina de Aarón, tampoco le diré que no lo haga, sé que él no me traicionaría, que no haría nada desleal y que no aceptaría ninguna propuesta inapropiada de Aarón.

—Tienes suerte —suspiró Boris con la mirada hacia la multitud —, mucha suerte… Ya quisiera yo poder decir eso de Aarón.

—No deberías soportarlo, eso no es amor, es dependencia, costumbre, como quieras llamarlo, pero no puedes decir que lo amas o que te ama si sufres así… no lo vale.

Boris le dio una mirada intensa, pero no comentó nada más, cuando volvieron hacia el centro, hacia donde estaban sus amigos se pasó mucho rato en silencio, como aislado de todo lo que pasaba.

Draco se preguntó si es que además no sería culpable de haber roto la relación de Boris y Aarón, aunque también estaba preocupado por ese ofrecimiento que Harry no había comentado, tal vez ni estaba enterado aún, pero sobre todo por saber si Harry aceptaría.

*****

—Jocelyn Coetzee —relató Harry con voz rasposa, sabía que no era porque tuviera la garganta seca de tanto hablar —veintitrés años, en la fotografía está con Erin Urvoy, su novia por más de dos años, juntas trabajaron en un proyecto con el profesor Dahl, en un estudio de plantas mágicas por todo África. El profesor Dahl ha dicho que Jocelyn era una de las mejores estudiantes que había tenido en mucho tiempo y que era una chica con un gran futuro. Esa es la palabra que quiero que recuerden; _era, _porque ya no lo es más, Jocelyn murió hace unos meses en uno de los ataques perpetrados por una organización anti comportamiento gay; al momento de su muerte se encontraba realizando trabajos en M&L, una compañía que tiene herbarios por todo el país y trata de hacer que las plantas extranjeras que pueden ser útiles al momento de hacer pociones curativas puedan crecer aquí.

Harry entonces agitó la varita mientras la fotografía de Jocelyn se alejaba un poco, reuniéndose con las demás, con los claros testimonios de hombres y mujeres que ya no estaban más en el mundo por ser simplemente homosexuales. Permaneció en silencio, observando a los miembros del Wizengamot, todos completamente quietos, al igual que los periodistas y los demás asistentes, todos mirando hacia las fotografías, todos con la mirada turbada.

Harry finalmente le dio una mirada más a las fotografías antes de caminar con pasos firmes que resonaron en el piso de piedra y sentarse junto a Hermione y Aarón, que permanecían expectantes, Hermione se veía con los ojos algo rojos y rápidamente lo tomó fuerte de una mano.

—Bien —dijo de pronto Kingsley con voz apretada —, ¿hay algo más que su equipo desee agregar?

—No, señor Ministro —respondió Aarón rápidamente, parecía también conmocionado.

—De acuerdo, señores, ha llegado el momento de decidir, hemos escuchado ya todos los argumentos que el señor Bonaccord, el señor Potter y la señorita Granger tenían preparados y también la opinión de expertos que han venido a colaborar con nuestra audiencia.

De pronto, como si las palabras de Kingsley hubieran roto el hechizo todos comenzaron a hablar en murmullos, Harry no podía entender qué era lo que decían, no quería intentar entenderlo tampoco, eso lo pondría mucho más nervioso aún, bajó la mirada y se puso a juguetear con un pergamino y una pluma, trazando líneas sin sentido.

—Por favor —exclamó Kingsley sobre los murmullos que iban acrecentándose cada vez más —; recuerden que no deben comentar nada del tema hasta que estemos reunidos en privado —Kingsley se puso en pie y a continuación todos lo imitaron —. El Wizengamot se retira para evaluar las propuestas —informó.

Inmediatamente Kingsley caminó con bastante calma hacia un lado de la tribuna, una puerta que Harry no había notado se abrió y uno a uno, en un desfile que le pareció demasiado lento, desaparecieron todos los miembros del Wizengamot.

Solo entonces Harry se animó a soltar un sonoro suspiro y a estirarse sobre la silla

—Vamos —dijo Aarón poniéndose en pie —, debemos esperar en otra oficina, necesitamos tomar un descanso de todas maneras

—¿No podemos ir a ver a los demás? —preguntó Harry mientras ayudaba a Hermione a juntar los pergaminos.

—No, por ley no podemos salir del lugar hasta que se haya dado un veredicto —informó Hermione casi de memoria.

Los aurores los guiaron a otra sala anexa, donde había una mesa larga y unos sillones, Aarón intercambió unas cuantas palabras con uno de los aurores antes de que saliera.

—He pedido el almuerzo —informó mientras se acomodaba al lado de Harry en el sofá en el que el chico se había sentado.

—No tengo hambre —dijeron Hermione y Harry a la vez.

Harry trató de no parecer tan cortante mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el otro lado del salón, sintió la mirada de Aarón sobre él pero no giró, mientras examinaba las ventanas, preguntándose si es que al menos se podría asomar por una de ellas, luego recordó que en realidad estaban en un edificio subterráneo y que lo que se viera desde las ventanas solo eran imágenes falsas.

—Lo peor ya ha pasado, ahora solo queda esperar —comentó Aarón con voz calmada luego de un instante.

—Lo sabemos, pero es que ese medimago ha dicho tantas cosas horribles —se quejó Hermione mientras Harry sacaba de uno de los estantes un pesado cenicero y sonreía contento por al menos poder fumar allí.

—Y creo que Aarón nos ha defendido bastante bien —intervino Harry mientras sacaba los cigarros del bolsillo, levantó la cajetilla hacia Aarón que negó rápidamente; se encogió de hombros y encendió uno. Hermione caminó hasta él, parecía algo cohibida.

—Yo quiero uno.

—¿Tú fumas? —le preguntó extrañado mientras le daba un cigarro y lo encendía con la varita.

Hermione dio una profunda calada y cerró los ojos un instante.

—No realmente —contestó —pero algunas veces, cuando tengo demasiadas cosas encima… A Ron no le gusta, así que no lo comentes.

—De mi no saldrá —afirmó Harry mientras le daba una calada más a su propio cigarro y sintiéndose extraño de ver a su amiga fumando —¿Cuánto tiempo más pueden debatir?

—Dice la historia que en mil seiscientos ochenta y nueve, cuando debatieron el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto frente a los muggles, tardaron dieciocho horas.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Harry encontrando al fin una silla en la cual sentarse.

—No creo que demoren tanto esta vez, tenemos mucha gente ya convencida, a lo mucho tardaran en decidir como agregar las leyes…

Harry negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Dieciocho horas… creo que tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar.

—O almorzar —opinó Aarón desde el otro lado de la sala, donde seguía sentado sobre el sofá, mirándolos de manera extraña, parecía como si se sintiera algo excluido.

Harry y Hermione volvieron a negar con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Aarón —dijo Harry —pero en verdad no tenemos hambre, pero si tú deseas comer…

—No, está bien…

Hermione se encogió de hombros e internamente sonrió por el poco caso que Harry le hacía al hombre.

En un inicio, cuando había visto a Harry con Draco, no se había sentido demasiado tranquila por la forma en que ambos peleaban, aunque Harry siempre trataba de excusar a Draco, y ella en cierta forma lo comprendía, con Aarón cerca acechando todo el tiempo y Draco tan molesto y triste por todo lo que había pasado, pero no se animaba a dar ninguna opinión al respecto, sentía que aquello era un derecho que había perdido con Harry; hasta esa noche en que Draco se había ido de casa, fue entonces que Harry se abrió completamente a ellos, contándoles cosas que no había contado a nadie más, aquella fue la primera vez que en que, asombrada, le dio la razón a Draco.

Luego de que Draco se fuera de casa Harry había parecido desecho, aunque no lo quisiera mostrar a los demás ella sabía que no estaba bien; es más, estaba segura de que la única razón por la cual Harry no se había encerrado como cuando acabó la guerra había sido el trabajo que tenían por sacar esas leyes.

Pero entonces, cuando Draco y Harry hicieron las paces, finalmente, al parecer las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes, como antes del ataque y de la muerte de su amiga, o al menos eso decían los demás amigos de Harry y Draco, y comprendió porqué era que ambos estaban juntos, porqué era que a Harry no le importaba pelearse con el mundo entero con tal de permanecer junto a Draco, se notaba en las pequeñas miradas que se daban, en como cuando conversaban parecía no existir nada más que ellos dos alrededor, en la forma como Harry reía cuando Draco le decía alguna broma, o la forma como disfrutaban molestándose el uno al otro… era increíble ver la forma como se complementaban tanto. Ella nunca había visto a su amigo así, ni con Ginny, o con ese chico de Australia o con Noah, jamás. Sabía que Aarón estaba perdido, que no había forma de hacer que Harry dejara a Draco por él o por nadie.

Y entonces Harry se acercó a ella, y casi en un susurro le preguntó algo que le dio la razón a todo lo que ella había comprendido:

—Hermione, ¿qué sabes tú de los enlaces de magia?

*****

—La radio dice que el Wizengamot ya se ha retirado a deliberar —informó Tyrone, que llegaba junto a Matías y Giles, cargando una gran cantidad de vasos de café y emparedados, que fueron repartiendo entre sus amigos.

—Gracias, ya tenía hambre —declaró Ron con una sonrisa agradecida mientras daba cuenta ya de su primer emparedado, Draco se concentró más bien en lo que Tyrone había dicho al llegar.

—¿Dices que ya están debatiendo?

—Sí, ese chico, Lee, de la radio, lo ha dicho, lo escuché cuando estábamos cerca del final de la calle, algunos han traído radios.

—Pensé que la información era secreta hasta que den el veredicto —comentó Ron antes de dar una mordida más a su emparedado.

—Sí, siempre lo dicen, pero es muy fácil filtrar la información, generalmente son los secretarios o los asistentes los que lo hacen, son muy amigos de los periodistas, intercambian esos favores por otros, como que no publiquen notas vergonzosas en los diarios sobre sus jefes o cosas por el estilo —explicó Boris, aun parecía algo abatido, pensó Draco.

—Eso quiere decir que pronto acabará —exclamó Gael mirando hacia la puerta como si esperara que pronto salieran.

—No ha decir verdad, aún puede demorar más tiempo aún.

—¿Cuánto más?

—No lo sé, Giles, horas, muchas horas, o tal vez minutos, todo depende de la forma como ellos hayan planteado las cosas…

—¿O sea que tan convencidos los hayan dejado? —preguntó Mikel.

—Exacto.

Draco rechazó el emparedado que Matías le extendía, no tenía hambre, tenía un nudo en el estómago y mientras sus demás amigos seguían conversando él se dedicó a mirar hacia la puerta, esperando por Harry y por saber si finalmente, con la presentación que habían preparado, había terminado de convencer a los que no lo habían querido recibir durante los días anteriores.

*****

Aarón había abandonado el sofá y ahora caminaba de un lado a otro, Harry y Hermione permanecían en la mismas sillas donde se habían sentado varias horas antes, ya sin pronunciar palabras, fumando y bebiendo café en silencio.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de repente hizo que los tres se sobresaltaran.

—El Wizengamot ha vuelto —informó la misma bruja que les había hecho pasar a la sala en la mañana, cuando recién habían llegado.

—Genial, solo tardaron cuatro horas —dijo Hermione en un murmullo sarcástico mientras se acomodaba la túnica y el cabello.

—Vamos, vamos —apuró Aarón sosteniendo la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

Harry se mordió el labio de manera nerviosa y esperó por su amiga antes de cruzar la puerta también, intercambió una pequeña mirada de ánimo con Aarón antes de iniciar el recorrido hacia el tribunal nuevamente.

La sala estaba en absoluto silencio, solo sus pisadas resonaban, Harry se preguntó si la sala se había visto así de grande y amenazante cuando habían llegado esa mañana.

Los tres se sentaron en la misma mesa y esperaron, mientras el Ministro Kingsley parecía leer un largo pergamino sin prestarles demasiada atención.

El silencio se extendió por un momento más, hasta que el Ministro dejó a un lado el pergamino y se puso en pie, por la mirada que tenía, Harry no podía deducir si las noticias serían buenas o malas.

*****

—¡Están dando el veredicto! —gritó alguien desde el fondo de la multitud, Draco, junto con sus demás amigos giró tratando de encontrar de dónde llegaba la voz, pero les fue imposible, pues un instante después la misma proclama se escuchaba por todos lados: —¡Están dando el veredicto! ¡Están dando el veredicto!

—Por fin —gritó Gael para hacerse escuchar sobre el griterío —ya estaba sintiendo que nos quedaríamos aquí toda la noche.

—¿Creen que hayan ganado? —preguntó Tyrone mientras aplaudían, al igual que toda la multitud.

—Tenemos qué —replicó Mikel pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Gael y pegándolo a su cuerpo —; tenemos que.

Draco no comentó nada, encendió un cigarro y se obligó a calmarse, al menos ya faltaba poco, aparentemente.

*****

—El Wizengamot ha debatido este tema con mucho cuidado, señores —empezó a hablar Kingsley, Harry apretó un poco más sus manos sobre las piernas, tratando de no parecer demasiado nervioso —, y durante mucho tiempo, y creemos que tienen razón en algunas partes —un murmullo de parte de los pocos periodistas y los asistentes se extendió, Harry trató de no ponerse en pie a reclamar: ¿_cómo que en algunas partes? _—¡Si los oyentes pretenden quedarse aquí, les recomiendo guardar silencio, de lo contrario los haré salir! —gritó el Ministro con voz autoritaria, interrumpiendo su propio discurso, el silencio se impuso nuevamente. Kingsley dio una mirada de advertencia hacia la audiencia antes de continuar hablando, directamente hacia Harry, Hermione y Aarón.

—Después de haber visto la evidencia mostrada en esta sala, desagradable y reveladora evidencia, debo acotar, estamos de acuerdo en que hay grupos que se están dedicando a discriminar a personas con gustos diferentes a lo entendido normal en la sociedad mágica. Además estamos dispuestos a entender que estos gustos, que nos parecen no normales pueden en realidad sí ser normales, y que es nuestro atraso en comparación a otras sociedades lo que nos hace llamarlos anormales.

Hace poco más de cinco años se libró una terrible guerra por la pureza de la sangre, discriminando a magos y brujas nacidos de muggles, lo que conllevó a la destrucción de una gran parte de la sociedad, familias rotas y una incontable cantidad de víctimas, y aunque sabemos que ustedes en ningún momento han querido usar esa comparación, a nosotros no dejó de recordarnos a eso, a la época en que en este mismo estrado se juzgaba a los nacidos de muggles por simplemente ser eso, nacidos de muggles.

Comprendemos pues que no podemos caer en los mismo errores, que no debemos caer en los mismos deslices, en la intransigencia, en aislar a lo que no es un pequeño grupo, y eso queda claramente demostrado por la cantidad de magos y brujas reunidas en el exterior del Ministerio o lamentablemente por la cantidad de víctimas que esta guerra silenciosa a cobrado ya. Una guerra silenciosa que no estamos dispuestos a dejar continuar.

Es por eso que hoy, veinte de diciembre del año dos mil tres dictamos las siguientes modificaciones en la ley:

Ante el artículo primero de nuestra legislación donde se indica que ningún mago o bruja puede ser discriminado por su sexo, color, grado de sangre, religión o creencias, acotamos que tampoco puede ser discriminado por su opción sexual, quedando penado por ley a quienes ataquen, lastimen, o insulten a dichos magos o brujas que se muestren abiertamente gays u homosexuales.

Los grupos que ataquen deliberadamente a brujas o magos homosexuales serán juzgados bajo las mismas leyes y normas que los que ataquen a otro mago o bruja por su estado de sangre. Estas condenas van desde cuarenta años, hasta la pena de cadena perpetua.

Un murmullo se volvió a extender por la sala, Harry sintió la mano de Hermione sobre la suya y cuando giró a ver a su amiga descubrió que ésta estaba sonriendo ampliamente, aunque con unas lágrimas en los ojos, Harry le sonrió y apretó su mano contra la de su amiga antes de continuar observando al Ministro, que miraba hacia la audiencia de manera amenazante.

—Sin embargo —continuó Kingsley con voz potente —, no podemos permitir aún la unión legal de dos magos o brujas del mismo sexo, no ante nuestra ley, y tampoco reconocer una unión bajo las leyes muggles como legal en nuestra sociedad —hubieron más murmullos pero Kingsley no se detuvo —, pero desde luego no quiere decir que en el futuro un nuevo cambio pueda ser dado.

Finalmente, tampoco podemos permitir la adopción de niños por parte de una pareja homosexual, no es algo que nuestra sociedad esté acostumbrada a ver, y debemos cuidar los intereses de los más pequeños, por lo tanto no podemos aceptar esa parte de la propuesta.

Aarón se puso en pie, parecía realmente molesto, Harry y Hermione se dieron una mirada de confusión antes de imitar al hombre y ponerse en pie también para apoyarlo.

—Si me disculpa, señor Ministro —interrumpió Aarón levantando la voz —nosotros queremos protestar, no se puede juzgar los intereses de los niños si no permiten que se demuestre que en verdad estamos capacitados para educarlos y cuidarlos tanto o más que las parejas heterosexuales, no es cuestión de opciones sexuales lo que te hace ser un buen padre o una buena madre.

—Señor Bonaccord, obviare el desacato por interrumpir la proclama —respondió Kingsley, parecía ya algo enfadado, Harry se preguntó si es que el hombre no habría estado en contra de la aprobación de la modificación de ley después de todo —; pero es obvio que en este momento la sociedad no está preparada para soportar más cambios de los que ya proponemos, ustedes mismos tienen las pruebas en las manos, los casos de todos los que han sido atacados por solo ser homosexuales, no queremos que este tipo de comportamiento implique también a niños y niñas que no tienen ninguna culpa…

—¡Los que fueron atacados tampoco tenían ninguna culpa! —gritó Hermione con los puños sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo a Harry e incluso a Aarón.

—¡Señorita Granger! —gritó Kingsley, haciéndose oír sobre el ruido de las conversaciones de la audiencia. —, usted muy bien sabe que no puede interrumpir de esa manera.

—¡Es una injusticia! —rebatió ella a pesar de todo.

—No nos negamos a la posibilidad de que en algún futuro se admitan, tanto las uniones como las adopciones, sin embargo por el momento solo admitiremos la modificación de ley contra la discriminación y dictaremos la ley donde se condenan estos delitos.

—¡Ah! —chilló Hermione impaciente, Kingsley le dio una mirada más antes de negar con la cabeza y levantar el rostro hacia la audiencia

—Está ley entra en vigor desde este momento, y se publicará en todos los diarios y revistas durante cinco días, para que todos los miembros de la sociedad se den por enterados y acaten las normas. El Wizengamot termina la audiencia. Gracias a todos por asistir— y antes de que alguien hiciera alguna protesta más, el Ministro ya caminaba con pasos rápidos y firmes hacia la puerta por donde habían salido a deliberar poco antes.

Harry, Hermione y Aarón se quedaron de pie un momento más, observando nuevamente al jurado retirarse, y los cuchicheos y conversaciones a los lados.

—Si nos permiten —dijo la asistente —es mejor que salgan por otra de las puertas, para no encontrarse con los periodistas, pueden usar una de las chimeneas internas para retirarse, el Ministerio está rodeado de simpatizantes.

—No —masculló Aarón, su voz se oía algo quebrada —no —repitió sonando más seguro —, nosotros saldremos por el frente, nos están esperando.

—Ah… —la bruja frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada a Harry y Hermione antes de asentir —; Iré por un par de aurores para que los escolte hasta la salida, así evitaran a los periodistas, pero supongo que fuera ya no lo podrán hacer.

—Gracias —respondió Harry, la bruja le dio una mirada más y avanzó varios pasos antes de dar la vuelta y regresar hasta donde ellos estaban.

—Y quería felicitarlos, me parece muy bueno lo que han hecho, al menos han logrado algo, estoy segura de que pronto conseguirán que aprueben las demás peticiones.

—Gracias —le sonrió Hermione ligeramente, la bruja sonrió y se apartó, Harry notó que su amiga aún estaba sonrojada y parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

—Salió bien, Hermione —le consoló Harry pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

—Pero han prohibido el enlace, y la adopción y tú…

—Está bien —interrumpió Harry viendo de reojo como Aarón parecía ponerles más atención, la jaló un poco más cerca de él y le susurró suavemente —. Ya escuchaste, podemos seguir intentándolo… pero al menos hemos conseguido algo.

—Lo sé —suspiró ella apretándolo suavemente antes de soltarlo y sonreír, aunque con la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados —; es solo que no me gusta perder.

—No hemos perdido —dijo entonces Aarón poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y otra sobre el hombro de Harry —; hemos ganado una gran batalla, las demás serán más fáciles.

*****

La multitud de pronto parecía enloquecer, mientras los periodistas salían del Ministerio por la puerta principal, aunque tomaron fotografías de la gran cantidad de personas reunidas fuera no se movieron de allí, como esperando.

—¡Ya van a salir! —gritó entonces Matías con entusiasmo.

—Sí, pero nadie ha dicho nada aún —comentó Gael sin mucho entusiasmo y mirando alrededor, como esperando que de algún lado saliera la noticia de si habían o no aceptado la propuesta de ley.

Draco apagó el cigarro que estaba fumando y metió las manos a los bolsillos, pese a la multitud reunida el frío de diciembre aún se sentía, y más frío que en otros años.

No esperaron mucho, instantes después Harry, con Aarón al centro y Hermione al otro lado, salieron caminando por la puerta principal, los periodistas se apretaron en torno a ellos mientras los aurores hacían lo posible por dejarlos pasar.

Todo se volvió una locura, Harry tomó de la mano a Hermione y sintió a Aarón apresando su brazo mientras los tres se abrían paso entre los periodistas, tratando de pasar hacia la primera línea de magos reunidos, varios metros adelante, donde estaban sus amigos.

—Hubiera sido buena idea salir por el otro lado —se quejó Hermione.

—¿Bromeas? Esto es publicidad pura —le dijo Aarón, sobre las voces de los periodistas, los flashes y las vuela pluma.

—Odio esto —masculló Harry jalando un poco más a Hermione y rogando por no estar lastimándola, pero la presión era demasiada. De reojo se dio cuenta que uno de los aurores que lo custodiaba, tratando de hacerlos pasar era Norman, el que fuera su compañero de habitación durante el entrenamiento para auror.

—Apártense si es que no quieren ser hechizados —gritó otro auror mientras empujaba a uno de los periodista —. No pueden permanecer aquí.

—Menudo trabajo el que nos das, Harry —le dijo Norman dándole un golpe en la espalda para empujarlo más al frente, jaló a Hermione con él para no dejarla atrás, aunque no estaba seguro de si aquel era un comentario amable o no, pues su voz se escuchaba agitada.

—Pues… —jadeó Harry sintiendo a Aarón tirar de él con más fuerza, al frente podía ver ya las líneas que los aurores habían trazado para que la multitud no entrara al Ministerio.

—Suerte, te veré pronto —le gritó Norman mientras se detenía para hacer barricada con otros aurores.

—Claro, gracias —gritó Harry, aún sobre los gritos de los periodistas.

—¿No hubiera sido mejor que fueran a casa directamente? —preguntó Draco mirando con preocupación el gran enredo que era el grupo con el que Harry avanzaba hacia ellos.

—¿Y perderse esto? —bufó Boris a su lado —, Aarón no se lo permitiría.

—Debí imaginar que era su idea —replicó Draco.

—Debemos ir por ellos —dijo Ron empezando a caminar hacia el frente, auque en realidad no hubiera podido avanzar más que unos cuanto pasos antes de dar contra la línea que los Aurores habían trazado para no dejarles pasar, de todas maneras Boris lo detuvo.

—Tenemos que quedarnos aquí, ellos llegarán aquí y luego Aarón dirá que hablaremos con los periodistas y dará una gran conferencia de prensa.

—No me interesa —replicó Ron hacia Boris, mientras se soltaba de su agarre —; la van a aplastar, ¿no lo ves?

Draco miró hacia Ron y luego hacia el grupo que ya estaba bastante cerca, preparándose mentalmente para empezar a ser aplastado y rodeado igual que Harry, Hermione y Aarón, entendió el porqué de la preocupación del chico.

—Harry está con ella, no dejará que la aplasten…

Ron giró rápidamente, dejando de mirar por un instante el grupo que ya se acercaba para enfocarse en Draco, mirándolo de manera asombrada. Pareció que el tiempo se alargó hasta que el chico volvió a hablar.

—Lo sé, tienes razón —dijo antes de girarse.

Draco arqueó una ceja, _un momento histórico, señoras y señores. _se dijo con algo de burla _un Weasley acaba de darme la razón. _

—Vamos, vamos —gritó Gael a un lado, mientras trataba de apartar a los que estaban alrededor.

El grupo cruzó la línea de protección y los periodistas parecieron dispersarse un poco, lo suficiente para rodear a un grupo más grande de gente.

—¿Qué es lo que han dicho? —preguntó Ron jalando con un brazo a Hermione y apartándola de Harry, mientras los periodistas continuaban con sus preguntas y tomando fotografías.

Draco miró hacia Harry, parecía tranquilo, pero no tan feliz como habría estado si es que hubieran ganado, un mal presentimiento se clavó en su pecho y empezó también a empujar a sus amigos y a los periodistas para poder llegar a su lado. Y también para apartar a Aarón que lo tenía tomado del brazo.

—Señores, señores —empezó entonces a decir Aarón, sin soltar a Harry, que solo miraba en todas direcciones, buscando a Draco —podemos contestar sus preguntas si se apartan un poco para dejarnos respirar.

—¿Está conforme con la respuesta del Wizengamot —preguntó entoncesDasha Ogden, dejándose oír sobre los demás.

—Vamos, apártense un poco y podremos contestar a todo lo que quieran… o todo lo que se pueda —soltó una carcajada y jaló a Harry un poco más a su lado, mientras las cámaras seguían disparando.

—Draco —gritó Harry apartándose ahora sí de Aarón al momento que extendía una mano para alcanzar a su novio, pareció como si lo sacara del océano embravecido, por la fuerza que tuvo que usar para hacerlo pasar de entre la multitud que se había reunido en torno a ellos.

Draco no quería pasar, solo cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, no estar en el centro, junto con los demás, pero Harry había sido más fuerte que él y ahora estaba junto a él, ante las miradas de todos. Él que odiaba presentarse en público.

—Dejen pasar a todo el equipo y podremos conversar —continuaba pidiendo Aarón, mientras hacía todo lo posible porque Mikel, Gael, Tyrone, Matías, Giles, Lucka, Ethan y Boris pasaran —. Por favor, señores, todos estamos cansados, déjenlos pasar —siguió pidiendo para que los periodistas se apartaran.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco al oído de Harry para que lo escuchara sobre la bulla, ambos aún tomados de la mano, detrás de ellos, bastante cerca estaban ya Ron y Hermione, y Mikel y Gael, mientras sus demás amigos pugnaban por entrar al pequeño círculo que los periodistas habían formado.

—Lo estaré cuando todo esto acabe…

—Hemos logrado que penen la discriminación, pero nada más eso, rechazaron las otras dos propuestas —le dijo Hermione, inclinándose hacia ellos, Draco recién reparó en el estado de la chica, parecía cansada y alterada y extrañamente sintió el deseo de palmearle la espalda y decirle que no ser preocupara, que todo estaría bien.

—Es mejor eso a nada —comentó Mikel.

—Ya, pero no es ganar —rumió Hermione.

—Tampoco perder —le consoló Draco, luego se inclinó hacia Harry, apretando un poco más la mano que sostenía —; los has hecho muy bien, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Harry no contestó pero le sonrió en respuesta mientras todos sus amigos ya llegaban al centro del círculo formado por los periodistas, aurores y curiosos.

—Bien, señores —dijo Aarón luego de amplificar su voz para que se escuchara lo que decía hasta donde la multitud llegaba y parándose junto a Harry y a Draco, que trató de escabullirse hacia atrás, pero Harry no se lo permitió, sosteniéndolo con más fuerza —. Gracias a todos por estar aquí, sobre todo esta tarde tan fría.

Draco fue conciente del movimiento de Boris tras ellos, hasta que se puso a un lado de Aarón, quien no pareció notarlo en primer momento, mientras continuaba hablando.

—Esta tarde hemos al fin derribado una barrera más contra la desigualdad y la discriminación, ya que el Wizengamot ha admitido en sus leyes castigar severamente a la persona o grupos que discriminen a alguien solo por ser homosexual, reconociendo que nuestros gustos no son una desviación, sino una correcta y libre elección; devolviéndonos nuestro derecho a elegir sobre nuestra propia vida.

La multitud entera empezó a gritar y aplaudir, y por un momento más Aarón fue incapaz de decir nada más, aunque sí se inclinó hacia Boris, y por los gestos de ambos Draco y Harry dedujeron que estaban discutiendo, hasta que finalmente Aarón se apartó un poco, aunque Boris no se movió de su sitio.

—Y aún nos queda mucho por luchar, mucho camino que recorrer, esto solo es el inicio —continuó hablando Aarón —, aún tenemos más ideas, más planes y sobre todo la intención de ayudarlos, de ayudarnos entre todos.

La gente volvió a aplaudir frenéticamente mientras los periodistas continuaban escribiendo a velocidad.

—¿Eso quiere decir que usted, al igual que todo su grupo de trabajo —preguntó Dasha Ogden, mirando hacia Harry y Draco —, admiten ser gays?

Aarón dio una mirada exagerada hacia su grupo y sonrió hacia la mujer.

—Bueno, no todos lo son, nosotros, a diferencia de otros grupos, no hacemos distinciones por la orientación sexual.

—Mejor dicho, señor Bonaccord, la pregunta es si usted lo es —dijo está vez Rita Skiter, sonando un poco más agresiva.

—Es evidente que sí —respondió Aarón con una sonrisa orgullosa, la multitud aún seguía aplaudiendo al escuchar la declaración del hombre.

—¿Están felices con lo que han conseguido? —preguntó un mago con acento francés que no conocían.

—No del todo, hemos querido que se aprueben más cosas, pero reconocemos que es un gran avance y eso nos alienta a seguir adelante.

—Harry, ¿ahora que la discriminación ya ha sido penada, y que suponemos eso incluye al departamento de aurores, volverás a formar parte de ellos? —preguntó otro de los periodistas.

—No, no lo haré, mi salida del cuerpo de aurores tuvo poco que ver con esto, he decidido dedicarme a hacer otras cosas —respondió Harry, Draco pensó en la propuesta de Aarón y en si es que Harry ya la habría aceptado.

—¿Piensa seguir trabajando por el cambio de las leyes?

—También, pero no como mi principal trabajo, sin embargo todos nosotros seguiremos trabajando para ayudar en lo más posible.

Las preguntas hacia todos ellos continuaron durante mucho rato más, durante un tiempo excesivamente largo, pensó Draco, mientras el frío y la noche se hacían presentes. En el momento en que alguien preguntó a Aarón si es que tenía alguna pareja y este simplemente se encogió de hombros Draco pudo ver por fin a Boris retroceder un par de pasos, con la mirada desencajada. Matías y Giles se pusieron a su lado casi inmediatamente y lo abrazaron suavemente por la cintura mientras Aarón parecía no enterarse del asunto.

Solo cuando finalmente Aarón dio por concluida la rueda de prensa Harry suspiró aliviado mientras trataba de volver al Ministerio, desde donde aparecerían en casa. Él habría deseado regresar a casa solo con Draco y descansar, pero al parecer todos los demás tenían deseos de celebrar y se auto invitaron a Grimmauld Place. Uno a uno fueron apareciendo por la chimenea, todos menos Boris.

*****

—Les han dado la aprobación —rugió Tony con el rostro desencajado mientras apagaba la radio, donde el locutor informaba que aunque la multitud se había ya empezado a dispersar todavía se veían muestras de celebraciones por todos los establecimientos mágicos, donde ahora los homosexuales podían circular sin ser molestados.

—Sabíamos que eso pasaría —respondió Ginny desinteresadamente mientras continuaba leyendo una revista. Ella, desde el momento en que escuchó que Harry estaba detrás de la aprobación de esa ley supo que eso pasaría.

—¿Y no te enfada? ¿No te preocupa en lo más mínimo?

—No, aún tenemos la clínica, debemos enfocarnos en esto, no perder más el tiempo tratando de eliminarlos o atacarlos, es obvio que eso no funcionara.

—No puedo creer que digas esas cosas, sobre todo tú, que estabas tan interesada en eliminarlos a todos.

—Eso era antes, ahora no me interesa ya… estoy harta de todo el tema.

Tony entrecerró los ojos y bufó fastidiado antes de dar un par de pasos hacia ella.

—Lo dices porque es tu querido Potter el que lo ha conseguido.

—No —replicó ella con voz fría y mirándolo a los ojos —, lo digo porque es la verdad, desde que te conozco ninguno de tus magníficos planes ha funcionado, es más, solo nos ha traído problemas, y ya estoy cansada de andar escondiéndome.

—¿Estás cuestionando mi liderazgo?

—¿Liderazgo? —se burló Ginny —¿Cuál liderazgo? No veo ya casi nadie a quien liderar, la mayoría ya ha abandonado el barco, _cariño_.

Tony le dio una mirada enfadada pero no respondió, simplemente caminó con pasos largos hacia la salida, azotando la puerta al salir, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver la vista a su revista. Durante los últimos tiempos había comprendido unas cuantas cosas, como que Harry no volvería con ella jamás y que no había nada que pudiera hacer contra eso. Y ahora lo odiaba, por haberla entusiasmado cuando estaban en la escuela, por haberla enamorado y por haberla dejado. Pero sabía que era inalcanzable, tanto para una venganza como para un nuevo plan de reconquista. Esa era su condena, su cruz a cargar, aún desear a Harry, pero odiarlo también y nunca más poder acercarse a él.

*****

Las risas de sus amigos y todos los que estaban allí llenaron el salón principal, las copas y botellas iban y venían; Ron había puesto una música bastante fuerte y estridente mientras que Harry estaba parado en una esquina, solo. Al inicio no había tenido tantas ganas de celebrar, no se sentía del todo contento con la resolución del Wizengamot, aunque todos los demás si lo estaban, sin embargo, ahora al ver a sus amigos reír y conversar, al ver a Draco, junto a Gael y Hermione, hablando entusiasmados, no pudo negar que se sentía algo contento. Aarón tenía razón, no habían perdido, habían ganado una batalla y aún les quedaba algo de camino que recorrer, pero ya iban bien encaminados.

—Harry —dijo Draco acercándose a él y extendiéndole un vaso con licor color caramelo —¿me vas a decir por fin qué es lo que te pasa? — preguntó preocupado, Harry había estado evadiéndolo y no había podido insistir demasiado en el tema porque había estado ocupado atendiendo a la gran cantidad de gente que había deseado auto invitarse a casa.

—Nada —respondió mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de Draco y lo pegaba a él para darle un suave beso en los labios. La boca de Draco sabía a whisky, y le pareció realmente apetitosa —. Te amo —dijo en cuanto se separó de él.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—Si es porque me amas que te pones así… aislándote.

—No, no me aíslo —masculló, Draco le dio una mirada resentida y Harry suspiró —, de acuerdo, lo siento, es solo que esperaba que aprobaran todo…

—Harry… sabías que existía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera aceptaran una de las peticiones.

—¡Hey!, si tú me dijiste que todo saldría bien.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no contemplé la posibilidad…

Harry le dio un nuevo beso, interrumpiéndolo, sintió una de las manos de Draco sobre su brazo, presionándolo suavemente, y un pequeño gemido ahogado entre sus bocas antes de apartarse.

—Pero ahora estoy contento —resolvió Harry tomándolo de la mano y mirando hacia el grupo de amigos que estaban allí reunidos —, realmente lo estoy.

—Yo también lo estoy, Hermione —aún se le hacía raro pronunciar el nombre, pero la chica le había pedido que la llamara así, y sabía que en el fondo sería algo que a Harry le agradaría —me dijo lo maravilloso que estuviste en la audiencia.

—¿Ahora es Hermione?

—Efectos del alcohol, ya sabes —medio se burló Draco encogiéndose de hombros, recibió un suave beso en la mejilla como recompensa.

—Espero que los efectos duren.

—Cómo sea —continuó Draco —, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, dice que más que las bases legales que ella y Aarón presentaron fue tu participación la que conmovió a todos.

—No me gustó realmente hacerlo… Aún es difícil recordar algunas cosas…

Draco suspiró profundamente y apretó su mano un poco más contra la de Harry.

—Me hubiera gustado que ella estuviera aquí, estaría haciendo alguna de sus bromas, seguramente molestando a Erin con su extraña forma de pronunciar algunas palabras.

—Sí… o molesta porque tú y Erin se estarían burlando de ella en francés, cuando ella apenas lo podía entender —continuó Harry. Erin y Draco gustaban de hablar en rápido francés, lo que siempre dejaba a Jocelyn fuera de la charla y rabiosa; a Draco, había descubierto Harry, le gustaba sacar de quicio a las personas que quería. Incluso una vez se lo había comentado, argumentando que durante la escuela debía haberlo querido mucho para estarlo sacando de quicio a cada instante. Había recibido un gran golpe con la almohada en respuesta.

—Erin me escribió ayer, está ya instalada con sus padres…

—Le hará bien el cambio, ellos podrán ayudarla y…

Draco suspiró nuevamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Algo que no le gustaba a Jocelyn era que nos pongamos así de tristes, así que vamos, tus amigos están ansiosos por hablarte y ninguno se te acerca porque creen que te has peleado conmigo y que los morderás.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Yo no muerdo.

—Pues… aún tengo una mordida que rebate tu teoría.

—Oh, eso era distinto, tú me pediste que lo hiciera —aclaró Harry con sorna.

Fue el turno de Draco de soltar una carcajada.

—Anda, vamos ya antes de que cambie de opinión y te suba a la habitación.

—Esa parece una propuesta adecuada —comentó Harry mientras jalaba a Draco y caminaban hacia el centro del salón, para juntarse con Ron, Gael y Hermione.

—Sigues tentándome, Potter —reclamó Draco.

—Espero no dejar de hacerlo nunca, ¿sabes?

Draco giró y le dio una mirada evaluadora.

—No, creo que nunca dejarás de tentarme —le dijo con todo el deseo posible implícito cargado en la voz y se regocijó al notar un pequeño sonrojo en Harry.

—Draco…

—Vamos… me estás haciendo más difícil el no secuestrarte en este preciso momento —le advirtió Draco mientras lo jalaba hacia el centro del salón y se reunían con sus amigos.

—Por cierto… ¿Aarón? —preguntó Harry, pues lo había visto aparecer y hacer un brindis con todos pero luego no lo había visto más.

—Se fue, hace mucho rato —informó Draco.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Al parecer está en problemas con Boris.

—Oh —Harry no quería comentar nada más al respecto, no quería crear una discusión con Draco así que evitaba en lo posible de hablar de ellos.

—Al fin, el hombre de la noche —dijo Ron levantando su copa hacia Harry, Gael y Hermione lo imitaron.

—¿Ven? Les dije que la bronca no era conmigo —comentó Draco con una sonrisa.

—No había bronca, solo estaba pensando…

—Y como eso lo conlleva tanto esfuerzo pues…

—¡Malfoy! —interrumpió Harry mirándolo medio enfadado, aunque divertido en el fondo.

—¿Qué? —replicó este con mirada inocente. Sus amigos soltaron grandes carcajadas, que fueron secundadas por las de Draco y Harry.

*****

Ya era muy de madrugada cuando todos se marcharon, dejando la casa terriblemente desordenada y a un Harry y Draco mucho más que calientes por el alcohol y por los pequeños besos y caricias clandestinas compartidas por no poder ir a su habitación a hacer lo que realmente querían hacer.

Subieron las escaleras a trompicones, las túnicas fueron dejadas en el primer piso, en medio de la sala, y las chompas y una de las camisas en el camino de las escaleras, para cuando llegaron a la habitación estaban ya con los pantalones abiertos, frotándose descaradamente, incapaces de soltarse siquiera un poco.

—Harry… —gimió Draco mientras Harry comenzaba a morderlo entre el cuello y el hombro.

—Mmm… sí, sigue diciéndolo.

—Harry… —repitió Draco mientras luchaba contra la cremallera del pantalón de Harry —quiero que te quites esto.

—Ahora eres tú el impaciente.

—Oh… —gimió Draco más fuerte cuando Harry bajó por su pecho y mordió una de sus tetillas —. Necesito… —jadeó cuando Harry mordió su otra tetilla.

—Yo también —suspiró Harry arrodillándose completamente en el piso, Draco le dio una mirada medio sorprendido mientras las manos temblorosas de Harry terminaban de bajar el cierre de sus pantalones y con un solo impulso, ocupándose de que sus uñas pasaran sobre la piel de sus caderas y piernas, jalaron los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta el piso.

—Sí —replicó Draco cuando sintió el aliento caliente de Harry sobre su polla, cerró los ojos cuando esa lengua comenzó a acariciar suave, casi imperceptiblemente la punta de su erección —Oh, sí.

—Draco… —susurró Harry golpeando con su aliento la piel húmeda de Draco, provocándole un estremecimiento de placer. Se inclinó hacia delante, hundiendo su nariz en la mata de vellos rubios que coronaban su erección, aspirando su aroma y repartiendo suaves besos, antes de bajar un poco más y de un solo bocado tragarse la erección de Draco lo más profundo que su boca le permitía. Sujetó a la vez las caderas de Draco, deteniendo el impulso que éste daba para hundirse más en él.

—¡Por Merlín! —gritó Draco, aprisionando con sus dedos los cabellos de Harry y empujándose contra esa caliente y húmeda boca que lo absorbía y apretaba en los lugares adecuados.

Harry gimió, con el miembro de Draco en la boca y causando de esa manera muchas más oleadas de placer a su novio. Una de sus manos soltó las caderas de Draco y se dedicó a acariciar la base de la erección de Draco, para luego bajar un poco más y acariciar los testículos, apretándolos y soltándolos, rodeándolos y yendo más allá aún, sobre la fruncida entrada.

Draco separó un poco más las piernas y cerró los ojos, gimiendo suavemente mientras esa boca y esa lengua lo llevaban poco a poco a la locura, sintió uno de los dedos de Harry empujarse en su interior solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder sentirlo pero no tanto como para incomodarlo.

—Harry… para… por favor… —pidió entre jadeos.

—No parece que tú quieras que pare —respondió Harry apartándose un poco de él.

—Quiero venirme contigo dentro —confesó con voz ronca mientras lo levantaba, tratando de luchar contra su propia excitación y terminaba de deshacerse de los pantalones y ropa interior del chico, acarició un par de veces la erección de Harry, húmeda e hinchada antes de apartarse lo suficiente para desprenderse de las botas y las medias. A su lado Harry lo imitó, ambos sentados sobre la cama, Harry besando suavemente su hombro mientras hacía volar finalmente las botas a un lado de la habitación.

—Ven —le pidió mientras Harry lo empujaba por la cama, haciéndolo recular hasta el centro. Harry se arrodilló delante de él, entre sus piernas abiertas, y lo besó nuevamente, sus manos acariciando las piernas y caderas con lentitud.

—Mmm —Draco se arqueó suavemente mientras sentía las manos de Harry sobre sus glúteos, un instante después el hechizo lubricante lo hizo jadear y levantar las caderas nuevamente.

—Eres tan sexy —declaró Harry con voz agitada mientras levantaba sus piernas y las apoyaba sobre su pecho, uno de sus dedos comenzó a juguetear sobre la entrada, mientras sus labios comenzaban a dar suaves mordidas a la pantorrilla.

—Harry… —gimió Draco apretando con sus manos las sábanas, y es que estaba tan ansioso y todos esos juegos de Harry comenzaban a desesperarlo —por favor… dentro.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada, sus dedos se hundieron más en el interior caliente y apretado de Draco.

—¡Ya! —reclamó Draco agitando sus caderas contra esos dedos.

Harry no respondió, simplemente dejó de besarlo y acariciarlo. Se acarició un par de veces más antes de dirigir su erección a la entrada de Draco, frotándola contra ella por un par de veces, mientras Draco se seguía arqueando y empujando.

Cuando Harry se empujó dentro de él cerró los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo dentro, de ese momento en que sus sentidos se alocaban y sus terminaciones nerviosas parecían cobrar más vida. Sintió los labios de Harry nuevamente contra su pantorrilla, presionándose con fuerza, y el aliento de Harry sobre su piel, enviándole muchas más sensaciones de placer.

—Ah… sí —suspiró sonoramente.

—Te sientes tan bien —gimió Harry soltando finalmente sus piernas y dejándose caer hacia delante.

—Tú… —fue interrumpido por los labios de Harry sobre sus labios, pasó sus manos por el cuello de Harry y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, mientras lo sentía empezar a entrar y salir de él con lentitud —. Te amo —le dijo cuando Harry se apartó, a pesar de la poca luz del lugar podía distinguir perfectamente esos ojos verdes que lo miraban brillantes y excitados.

—También yo —contestó Harry extendiendo uno de los brazos de Draco hacia arriba y recorriéndolo con suaves besos y lamidas, encargándose de morderlo en la parte interna del codo, mientras los gemidos de Draco iban aumentando más a cada instante.

Draco se agitaba contra él, disfrutando de los besos y mordidas que solo Harry le sabía dar, disfrutando de lo mucho que conocía su cuerpo, de cómo lograba estimularlo y sorprenderlo siempre. Apretó una de sus manos sobre la espalda de Harry, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a una de las endurecidas nalgas, presionándola con fuerza, clavándole las uñas allí, sintió el arqueo de Harry, junto con el grito de placer.

—Oh, Merlín bendito, Draco —gruñó Harry levantándose un poco más, la mano de Draco se afianzó sobre su nalga, presionándola con fuerza. Harry incrementó su velocidad, impulsado por la forma como Draco lo acariciaba, su mano llegando cada vez más al centro.

—Sí… Harry… así —gimió entrecortadamente Draco mientras Harry acertaba a su próstata en cada embestida, cada vez más descontrolados. Se levantó un poco más mientras su mano seguía entrando más profundamente entre las nalgas, acariciando la raja. Se maravilló al ver el rostro sonrojado de Harry, la forma como se mordía el labio rojo e hinchado, tratando de acallar sus gritos.

—¡Dios! —gimió tirando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió un dedo empujarse apenas un poco en su interior, y deseó que pudiera entrar más aún, mucho más adentro.

—Oh… Harry —Draco se las ingenió para dejarse caer nuevamente en la cama, sin quitar su mano de la parte trasera de Harry y comenzar a acariciarse con fuerza, su mano resbalando sobre su húmeda erección, mientras sentía todo el placer concentrándose en un solo lugar.

—Draco… —Harry se empujaba entre esa caliente estrechez y ese dedo en su interior, completamente descontrolado, el interior de Draco apretándolo cada vez más hasta que no se pudo controlar, y se empujó por última vez dentro de Draco, quedándose está vez completamente quieto, mientras su miembro se estremecía y se vaciaba en el interior de Draco.

—Oh… Harry —gruñó Draco. La sensación de Harry en su interior, llenándolo lo hizo estremecerse y disparar finalmente su orgasmo, arqueándose y lloriqueando.

Harry suspiró cansado mientras se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo húmedo de Draco, sintiendo en su piel aún la tibia esencia de su novio.

—Eso ha sido… —empezó Draco luego de un rato, cuando por fin había calmado su respiración.

—Genial —completó Harry dándole un beso en el pecho antes de impulsarse con los brazos y levantarse.

—Sí… —suspiró Draco sintiendo el hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos antes de que los cobertores lo cubrieran. Se pegó más al cuerpo tibio de Harry y ambos se abrazaron, entrelazando las piernas y brazos de una manera ya habitual.

Sabían que ya era bastante tarde y que pronto amanecería y ambos estaban realmente cansados, sin embargo, Harry se obligó a hablar.

—Aarón me propuso trabajar con él en su despacho, para seguir el impulso de las otras leyes.

—Ah… —Draco no se levantó, aunque el adormecimiento lo abandonó.

—Pero le he dicho que no, prefiero no hacerlo, no me veo como un oficinista, ¿sabes?

—No te imagino como uno, la verdad…

—Y tampoco cómo un político.

—Son algo aburridos —comentó Draco, escuchó una pequeña carcajada de parte de Harry.

—Quiero… voy a comprar el local detrás de la fábrica y pondré la escuela.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco apartándose de Harry para poder verlo a la cara. Harry se giró un poco sobre la cama, de tal manera que ambos quedaron frente a frente y muy cerca.

—Sí, si es que aún está en venta, sino tendré que buscar otro, pero realmente me gustaba ese, estaba junto a la fábrica y sería más fácil…

—¡Lo está! —exclamó Draco, no conteniéndose.

—¿Qué?

—En venta… bueno, casi, Gael y yo lo separamos y hemos entretenido a los dueños para que no lo vendan aún.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estaba esperando a que te decidieras, sabía que lo querrías tarde o temprano, pero estás últimas semanas has estado demasiado ocupado como para hablarte sobre el tema…

—¿En serio sabías que lo compraría?

—Sabía que la idea aún seguía allí y que ese sitio te había gustado.

—Gracias —dijo inclinándose lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios.

—¿Y pondrás también la agencia para ayudar a los casos que los aurores no quieran tomar?

—No lo creo —suspiró Harry.

—¿Por qué no? Eso también te gustaba y es una muy buena idea… no te ofendas, pero con tu nombre todos querrán tu ayuda.

—Ya, pero no me dará el tiempo.

—Será cuestión de que te organices un poco, eso es todo.

—Es que…

—¿Sí? —preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja.

—Aarón también me propuso ayudarlo en la consejería que está abriendo.

—Oh…

—Pero, no lo veré más de lo estrictamente necesario, él tiene trabajo en el Ministerio y yo estaré ocupado en clases y solo ayudaré un poco, es más, ni siquiera nos veremos si es que…

—Harry —interrumpió Draco —, no tienes que decirme todas esas cosas.

—Es que yo realmente quiero hacerlo y no quiero que…

—No lo haré —interrumpió Draco nuevamente —, si quisieras trabajar con Aarón todo el día, o solo en la consejería, no me molestaría, y tampoco desconfiaría, ya te lo prometí, sé que nunca harías nada malo y que Aarón no significa nada para ti.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Ajá.

—Gracias —se inclinó y le dio un beso más antes de dejarse caer completamente de espaldas —. Te amo.

—Y yo, pero ahora necesitamos dormir, ya pronto amanecerá… — Draco bostezó suavemente y se volvió a abrazar a Harry.

—Duerme bien.

—Y tú.

*****

**La historia de Stan:**

_Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue__, blue sky…_

Tarareaba suavemente mientras avanzaba por la oscura y húmeda calle, aliviado de que al fin hubiera dejado de llover, no que no le gustara mucho la lluvia, a decir verdad la disfrutaba, pero sólo cuando estaba en casa, junto a su chimenea y la podía ver caer a través de su ventana. La lluvia siempre lo ponía nostálgico, le recordaba tiempos mejores, tiempos en que había sido otra persona.

… _And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree_

Dobló por la ancha avenida, en un susurro continuaba tarareando, había escuchado esa canción durante su descanso en la estación de trenes donde trabajaba, sus compañeros la cantaban alegremente y tuvo que reconocer que a él también le había gustado, aunque no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Si había aprendido algo era ha tener la boca cerrada el mayor tiempo posible, eso lo alejaría de los problemas.

_I'm turning my head up and down_

También, tenía que reconocerlo, se había vuelto ligeramente paranoico. ¿Quién no lo estaría después de todo? Estaba seguro que hasta el mismo valiente Harry Potter debía serlo; había demasiadas cosas que había visto y tenido que hacer como para no serlo. Trató de convencerse de que ese presentimiento que tenía se trataba de esa paranoia que acudía a él algunas veces, cada vez con menos frecuencia, pero que no lo había dejado del todo… que quizá nunca lo dejaría.

_I'm turning, turning, turning, turning, turning around_

Avanzó la última calle que lo separaba de su casa con una opresión en el pecho, detuvo su tarareo y giró en ambas direcciones, definitivamente esa noche estaba más asustado que de costumbre, la sensación de ser seguido, de pasos, de voces… todo era más intenso.

Casi corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de su pequeña casa, una muy simple, de un solo piso, sin jardín, no tenía ánimos para cuidar de uno, apenas podía cuidar de él.

No fue hasta que cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella que soltó un suspiro de alivio, todo estaba a oscuras, pero eso no le daba miedo, había hecho de aquella casa su pequeño mundo protegido, y estar en ella le hacía olvidar ese pánico que algunas veces lo obligaba a girar en ambas direcciones y correr asustado.

Pero se había equivocado.

Lo supo en el instante en que notó el pequeño ruido a su derecha. Volteó lentamente, en su mente repitiéndose una y otra vez: _No es cierto, solo es una alucinación, como las anteriores. _

Pero no lo era.

El golpe en el rostro lo convenció de que no era una alucinación, no era sólo el pánico hacia los vengadores invisibles. Los vengadores se habían hecho visibles y estaban allí por eso, por la venganza.

Escuchó los insultos, aquellos que reclamaban el haber pasado la información al Ministerio, haber cambiado su libertad por la de otros mortífagos. No pudo siquiera intentar defenderse, su varita estaba oculta en su recámara, no la había usado desde hacía mucho tiempo. La visión le comenzó a fallar, todo se volvía oscuro y más oscuro.

Inconciencia… debería llegar en cualquier momento, apartar todo dolor. Acabar con todo, con los miedos, con el terror y el pánico. Lo habían encontrado. En el fondo él había sabido que así sería, que tarde o temprano sería encontrado y ajusticiado.

—_Oh que bella vida que tuviste, Stan —_se dijo con sarcasmo mientras un dolor agudo le perforaba el cráneo —, _de cobrador de autobús a hablador y prisionero, a mortífago y luego a traidor… _ —escuchó claramente el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose mientras un dolor presionaba su pecho con cada inspiración. Extrañamente su mente seguía endemoniadamente lúcida. ¡Cuánto hubiera dado por la inconciencia! —. Y_ ahora, tantos años después, finalmente asesinado, acabado y apaleado como un vulgar animal. _

Sintió su cuerpo cayendo, hundiéndose en un terrible vacío, imposible de detenerse. Los gritos y ruidos se hicieron más lejanos, incluso el dolor se fue alejando poco a poco hasta que todo se volvió negro…

*****

**FIN DE LA CUARTA PARTE**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A:**

**Stan Shunpike**: Era el revisor del Autobús Noctámbulo. En septiembre de 1996, es descubierto por el Ministerio de Magia hablando de planes de los Mortífagos, y llevado a Azkaban (PM). Los mortífagos le liberan durante una fuga en masa y le echan la maldición Imperius para las tareas sucias (RM4). Esa es información según el ; aunque yo no estoy muy de acuerdo sobre que fue "hechizado" para que colaborara, pero sí que fue intimidado por los mortífagos, quienes le ofrecieron la libertad luego de haber pasado un tiempo en Azkaban injustamente.

La canción que tararea Stan: Yellow Lemon Tree

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = t k g M I V Z m 5 t g

* * *

**Notas finales**

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo…_

_Hemos terminado ya el cuarto libro… se me hace que pareció corto, pero fructífero, pues ya la discriminación a los homosexuales en el mundo mágico está penada y ahora Harry empieza una nueva etapa laboral. Por otro lado pueden ver que se ha añadido algo más al fic: la historia de Stan, ¿de qué se trata?, pues es algo que descubriremos más adelante._

_También debo agradecer a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, saben que disfruto mucho el leerlos y que por cuestiones laborales se me está haciendo difícil el contestarlos, pero que los agradezco de corazón._

_Y sin más, me despido, deseándoles a todos una muy buena semana y esperando que sigan leyendo el miércoles el inicio del siguiente libro._

_Un beso_

_Zafy._


	48. L5: C48: LIBERTADES Y UNIONES

Hola a todos… ¿qué tal va la semana?

Espero que bien… aquí empezamos con un nuevo libro, creo que el título es bastante revelador… a ver que tal les parece:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

**CAPÍTULO 48: "LIBERTADES Y UNIONES" **

**

* * *

  
**

_Observa todo lo blanco que hay en torno tuyo, pero recuerda todo lo negro que existe._

_**Lao-Tsé**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_7 meses después, 20 de julio del 2004_

—Muy bien, Banks, mantenlo… concéntrate —indicó Harry casi en un susurro mientras el chico mantenía la varita en alto, con el ceño fruncido, síntoma del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. La luz plateada iluminaba el salón, casi tomando la forma de un gato.

—¡Diablos! —masculló el chico dejando caer la varita finalmente.

—¡Muy bien! Estuvo muy bien — alabó Harry, el resto de la clase empezó a murmurar suavemente —. Todos lo hicieron muy bien.

—Pero aún no logro que salga —se quejó Banks mientras agitaba el brazo, como si lo tuviera entumecido.

—Para la primera clase estuvo bastante bien —le tranquilizó Harry, dándole una palmada en el brazo. Miró hacia el resto de la clase, de pie, en diferentes puntos, todos lucían agotados.

—Hora del chocolate —informó haciendo levitar una bandeja con trozos de chocolates —; todos coman uno, les hará bien para recuperar energías.

Se escucharon los repetitivos "gracias" mientras Harry consultaba su reloj.

—Ahora, no se olviden de practicar los encantamientos de defensa para el jueves, haremos una pequeña prueba.

—¿Haremos un duelo? —preguntó Janeth Garner, levantando la mano.

—No, duelos aún no —negó Harry con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa —; aún no es tiempo de eso, primero veremos qué tal están sus defensas.

—Ah… pero nosotros ya podemos hacer duelos —replicó Kwesi, un chico bastante aplicado aunque algo pedante, casi no hablaba con ninguno de sus compañeros.

—Y no lo dudo, pero seguiremos con las prácticas primero —respondió Harry mientras hacía desaparecer la bandeja llena de chocolate —; y ahora a casa, que ya es hora —señaló al reloj de pared que marcaba ya las siete de la noche.

Un revuelo de mochilas, túnicas y gente saliendo con un "Hasta el jueves" llenó el salón, era la segunda clase que tenía ese día. La escuela de defensa, la cual había iniciado no tan seguro, estaba funcionando realmente bien, tenía dos clases diarias, durante cinco días a la semana, suficiente para pagar las cuentas y para darle tiempo además de ayudar en la consejería que había instalado Aarón a un lado y sobre todo, para pasar tiempo con Draco y con Teddy, aunque separados, pues Andrómeda, aunque le había dicho lo feliz que estaba de que hubieran salido con bien de la audiencia, aún no permitía que Draco la visitara a ella o a Teddy.

Recogió con unos cuantos hechizos los libros que sus alumnos habían dejado tirados en el piso. Ese salón, al igual que las otras dos aulas, estaba repleto de estantes para libros. Libros que habían costado una pequeña fortuna, comprados más que nada por consejo y presión de Hermione, pero que Harry debía reconocer, eran bastante útiles, sobre todo al momento de la publicidad para que los chicos se inscribieran.

Durante aquella clase había empezado a enseñarles el patronus, aunque no lo había disfrutado tanto como hubiera deseado, pues su mente estaba en otro lado, precisamente en Draco. Esa tarde tenía su última comprobación de varita, es decir, la última visita obligatoria al Ministerio y, a menos que encontrasen algo malo, Draco quedaría al fin libre de su condena.

Harry había estado medio enfadado durante los días anteriores porque Draco le había prohibido expresamente acompañarlo o aparecer por allí, decía que su presencia al fin podría simplemente empeorar las cosas, refregarles en la cara a los aurores con quién estaba y que tal vez, conociendo lo intransigentes que eran, eso lograría que lo demoraran más o que incluso encontraran la forma de negarle la finalización de su condena. (Los aurores estaban en capacidad de decir que no creían que Draco estuviera actuando correctamente y pedir un juicio para ampliar el tiempo de vigilancia).

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente lo hizo sobresaltar y cuando giró el objeto de sus pensamientos estaba en la puerta, apoyado sobre el marco, con una media sonrisa.

—¡Draco! —casi gritó Harry avanzando hacia él.

—Vaya, profesor —murmuró Draco entrando al aula y cerrando la puerta —, me pregunto si me podría dar algunas clases… privadas —le dijo cuando se encontraron en medio del aula, pasando sus manos sobre las caderas de Harry.

—Oh, ya para —se quejó Harry, desde que había iniciado con las clases Draco siempre lo molestaba de esa manera —. Mejor cuéntame que pasó ¿qué te dijeron? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Draco suspiró profundamente.

—Tardé porque los aurores, todos ellos, son unos cabeza hueca que no hacen más que buscar con qué molestar.

—Esos idiotas —masculló Harry pegándose más al cuerpo de Draco —¿te estuvieron molestando mucho?

—No más de lo usual.

—Oh… —Harry enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y negó suavemente con la cabeza —. No tienen nada contra ti, ni porqué ponerte trabas, los cinco años que te impusieron han terminado, no tienen derecho a obligarte a volver, Hermione ha dicho que si te ponen objeciones ella misma puede…

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada, interrumpiendo la declaración de Harry.

—Harry —empezó a explicar ante la mirada de asombro de Harry que se había desprendido de él rápidamente —, ¿en serio crees que si me hubieran hecho problemas o dicho que tendría que volver, estaría aquí tan tranquilo y contento?

—Entonces no…

—Claro que no.

—¿Y ya no tendrás que…?

—Nop, no más —le respondió con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en los labios. Se sentía contento y aliviado, aún recordaba la tarde aquella en la que había firmado ese compromiso y en la que le habían informado que tendría que ir mensualmente durante cinco años a que revisaran su varita, en ese entonces le había parecido demasiado tiempo, una vida entera. Y, sí, parecía como si hubiera pasado toda una vida desde entonces, pero al fin estaba libre, no más visitas al Ministerio, no más cargar el estúpido compromiso con la enorme y cada vez más larga lista de hechizos que no podía realizar. Sabía que no se podía comparar a haber estado encerrado y luego dejado libre, sin embargo, de todas maneras no dejaba de sentirse así, como si al fin lo hubieran dejado libre. En paz.

—Tonto —protestó Harry apartándose de él —, eso me hubieras dicho cuado llegaste.

—Pero no lo preguntaste.

—Sí lo hice.

—No, no lo hiciste.

—Sabes que sí —se entercó Harry —, pero no importa, vamos a casa, tengo algo para ti.

—¿A casa? —preguntó Draco mientras empezaba a repartir pequeños besos en el cuello de Harry y lo jalaba por las caderas —. Pero aquí se está muy bien… ¿recuerdas?

—Ja —soltó Harry —¿Cómo olvidarlo? —dijo recordando unas noches antes, cuando luego de clases Draco había ido a buscarlo y habían terminado haciéndolo sobre el escritorio de Harry.

—Entonces….

—Entonces —suspiró Harry alejando con pesar a Draco —, tengo algo listo para ti y si no vamos ahora se echará a perder y no quiero eso…

—Siempre lo he dicho, eres un arruina momentos.

—No, _cariño _—replicó Harry, —, sólo busco el mejor momento.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Draco mientras Harry tomaba de su mano y caminaban juntos hacia la salida.

Grimmauld Place estaba a oscuras, desde que el centro de consejería había por fin abierto, varios meses atrás, su casa había dejado de ser el centro de visitas de todo el mundo, y ya solamente iban Ron y Hermione y Gael y Mikel, ocasionalmente, aunque para el cumpleaños de Harry, Draco estaba planeando junto con Hermione (y sí, ni él se creía que estuviera junto a ella planificando cosas) una fiesta sorpresa, donde esperaban que fueran todos sus amigos.

Harry lo jaló hasta la cocina, donde ya unas velas estaban encendidas y la mesa larga había sido reemplazada por una pequeña mesa redonda, sobre ella descansaba una gran botella de vino y un par de platos cubiertos.

—Harry… —exclamó Draco sorprendido mientras se sentaba en el lugar que Harry le indicaba —¿cocinaste?

—¿Bromeas? No quería que nos envenenemos —contestó mientras agitaba la varita y varias bandejas volaban desde un lado de la habitación hasta la mesa —; Hermione me ayudó.

—Vaya, eso es un alivio —suspiró Draco mientras extendía su copa para que Harry la llenara con vino —¿Pero que pasaba si es que pasaba algo malo y no me dejaban terminar con la libertad vigilada?

—Sabía que eso no pasaría —explicó Harry con una mueca engreída —. No puedes negar que tu popularidad ha crecido, no se hubieran podido poner demasiado pesados con eso, hubieran tenido problemas.

—Bueno, eso es cierto…

—Salud entonces —brindó Harry levantando la copa —, porque eso ya terminó y porque finalmente te libraste de todo vestigio de esa guerra.

—Al fin —suspiró Draco, sabiendo que Harry tenía razón, lo único que no le permitía olvidar que había estado en medio de una guerra, que había participado para el bando del mal era esa estúpida visita mensual que tenía que realizar, y ahora se había acabado —. Salud.

*****

Hermione soltó un pequeño grito de alegría:

—¡Sí se puede!

Ron, que estaba tendido sobre la alfombra, leyendo los últimos informes contables que había mandado George desde Rumania dio un respingo y miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué se puede?

—Oh, Ron… ¡se puede! —repitió ella marcando la página del enorme libro que estaba leyendo y dejándolo sobre el sofá antes de ponerse en pie.

—Hey, espera ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Ron extrañado poniéndose de pie también.

—A ver a Harry, necesito decirle que…

—No, ni de broma, ¿se te olvida acaso?

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y le dio una mirada interrogante durante un segundo, antes de recordar.

—Ah… la cena de celebración.

—¡Exacto! Tú misma la planeaste, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

—No… sí, pero no me acordaba… —Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y luego negó con la cabeza, regresando nuevamente al sofá, Ron la siguió y levantó el enorme libro que estaba leyendo:

"_Ritos del mundo mágico: Los verdaderos, los falsos, los que funcionan y los que no: Los juramentos y los enlaces de magia eternos"_

—¿Enlaces? —preguntó Ron extrañado —. Pensé que ya habíamos decidido que rito íbamos a usar.

Hermione sonrió suavemente, Ron le había propuesto matrimonio seis meses antes, y todo estaba listo para que se casaran en poco más de una semana, sin embargo no era eso lo que buscaba allí, pero tampoco se lo podía mencionar a Ron, aún no, porque había hecho una promesa.

—No es eso…

—¿Entonces?

—No te lo puedo decir.

—¿Aún no nos casamos y ya empezamos con los secretos? —preguntó ofendido, sentándose al lado de su prometida y dejando el libro a un lado.

—No seas tan dramático, te lo diré, en el momento que sea correcto, prometí a alguien no mencionarlo.

Ron frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sólo hay alguien a quien le harías esa promesa y este título no me da buena espina.

—Ron…

—Espero que Harry no esté planeando otra de sus locuras —replicó Ron antes de jalarla y darle un beso en los labios, aunque no preguntó más por el asunto, seguramente Harry se lo mencionaría en algún momento.

*****

_Londres, 31 de julio del 2004_

El sonido de la música era bastante alto, Harry agradecía que a Mikel se le hubiera ocurrido poner hechizos de silencio alrededor de la casa para de esa manera evitar que los vecinos se quejaran por el alboroto, aunque eso no lo había sabido hasta después de haber sido sorprendido por una gran cantidad de amigos suyos; tenía que reconocer que estaba impresionado por todo lo que habían hecho, por todo lo que habían planeado, pues ese sábado, el día de su cumpleaños, cuando se había levantado en la mañana no había pensado que lo esperaba una fiesta de tales dimensiones.

Luego del ya acostumbrado saludo de Draco a media noche, se había despertado temprano, Andrómeda le había dicho que fuera a casa a desayunar, y había pasado la mañana con Teddy y ella riendo y divirtiéndose bastante; para la tarde los señores Weasley le habían pedido que fuera a almorzar con ellos, tenía que reconocer que allí también la pasó muy bien, bromeando con George y con Bill, y jugando con Victorie; al atardecer Draco lo había ido a buscar en el auto, cosa que de por sí ya le había parecido extraña, pues aunque Draco sabía manejar muy bien, no era algo que le gustara hacer mucho; lo había llevado hasta Londres y le había invitado una copa, anunciándole que tenía su regalo de cumpleaños, un regalo más, además de aquel pase que lo acreditaba para entrar a cada uno de los partidos de la temporada de Quidditch que ya iniciaba, en casa y que tendría que esperar sólo un poco más para recibirlo.

Harry, que había visto a Ron y Hermione en la tarde, ya imaginaba que se podría tratar de una pequeña reunión sorpresa, o incluso de algo más intimo, algo que incluía a Draco y a él únicamente, por eso su sorpresa había sido tan grande cuando, cerca de las ocho de la noche, Draco lo había dirigido finalmente a casa, en donde se habían congregado muchos de sus amigos, amigos de la escuela, por ejemplo, que no había visto en años, o de la Academia, los cuales no tenía idea de cómo habían hecho para reunirse allí, considerando lo complicado de sus horarios.

En cuanto había entrado a casa las luces se habían encendido, dejando ver carteles de colores deseándole feliz cumpleaños, pequeñas luces mágicas sobrevolando el salón y dándole a todo un aire bastante mágico y un enorme pastel con veinticuatro velas que parecían fuegos artificiales volando hacia él.

Se había pasado toda la noche bailando con Draco, con Hermione y con Luna, además de con una embarazada Angelina, riendo y brindando con algunos de sus compañeros de la Academia; recordando con Dean, Seamus y Neville, poniéndose al tanto de los chismes de sus demás compañeros de clases gracias a Lavender Brown, Parvati y Padma Patil.

Mientras que Draco estaba siempre a su lado, él estaba admirado de la forma como todos ellos, a la mayoría no los había visto en mucho tiempo, menos aún después del ataque de la MACH y su posterior declaración de homosexualidad, aceptaran que él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre e incluso se mostraran atentos con Draco; admitiéndolo como su pareja.

Y así, mientras la música, escogida por Ron, seguía sonando muy fuerte, él y Draco se habían escabullido finalmente hasta el estudio del primer piso, demasiado calientes y deseosos como para llegar a la habitación, considerando además que sería más difícil subir las escaleras sin ser vistos.

Los besos habían iniciado ni bien la puerta se cerró, ni siquiera se preocuparon por asegurarla o bloquearla, mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitar lo indispensable de ropa para poder saciar en algo el deseo que los había invadido.

Harry fue arrojado contra la mesa larga que usaban algunas veces para estudiar, mientras Draco se encargaba de bajarle los pantalones por completo y se pegaba a él, ya sin nada de ropa que impidiera que su caliente erección se refregara entre sus nalgas.

—Draco —gimió Harry sujetándose con una mano del borde de la mesa y elevando más las caderas, agitándose contra la caliente piel de Draco y exigiendo de manera silenciosa que se apresurara.

—Te ves demasiado caliente y sexy hoy —susurró Draco sobre su oído antes de darle una larga lamida en el cuello, logrando que Harry se arqueara más contra él —; toda la noche te he estado observando… deseando poder secuestrarte para…

—¡Dios! Por favor… —gimoteó Harry empujando sus caderas un poco más hacia atrás y colando una mano entre el escritorio y su cuerpo, logrando alcanzar al fin su erección, presionándola con fuerza y tratando de controlar su respiración y su deseo de acariciarse.

—Harry… mi Harry —suspiró Draco —Esto es lo que quieres… ¿no es así? —preguntó mientras se empujaba un poco dentro de él.

—Sí… Oh, demonios, sí —gritó Harry un poco más fuerte, empujándose contra él y empezando a acariciarse.

—Sí —replicó Draco empujándose dentro de él por completo y de una sola estocada, sintiendo el cuerpo de Harry estremecerse y su erección ser succionada por aquel caliente y estrecho pasaje.

—Draco… Oh… Draco —continuó gimoteando Harry cuando Draco empezó a moverse contra él con rapidez y fuerza; algunas veces, cuando salían de fiesta y el ambiente se ponía demasiado caliente para ambos, acostumbraban escaparse hacia los cuartos oscuros de las discotecas, donde se desfogaban de manera ansiosa y veloz, y ésta vez, pese a no estar en una discoteca, no habían podido resistir la tentación de escaparse también, luego de haber estado coqueteando entre ellos durante mucho rato.

Draco lo presionó con más fuerza de las caderas, irguiéndose completamente y acelerando el ritmo aún más, Harry sabía que eso era porque estaba ya demasiado cerca del final, al igual que él.

—Ah… Harry… estás tan caliente —gimió Draco con fuerza mientras el interior de Harry lo apresaba cada vez más, no necesitaba que le avisase que estaba a punto de correrse, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saberlo; sus dedos se hundieron con más fuerza en la blanca y caliente piel de las nalgas, dejando marcas, mientras sentía como todo el placer estallaba dentro de él.

—Draco —gritó Harry con fuerza arqueándose de manera imposible mientras su semilla era expulsada hacia la mesa y el piso y él se dejaba caer por completo contra la mesa, sintiendo su camiseta sudada y húmeda contra su piel.

—Dioses —río Draco dejándose caer sobre él —¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Harry rió también, aún sintiendo los últimos espasmos del orgasmo y el reconfortante peso de Draco sobre él, deseando que todos sus cumpleaños pudieran ser así de maravillosos.

—Creo que en algún momento notaran que no estamos —comentó luego de un instante más, cuando su respiración se había acompasado lo suficiente como para dejarle hablar.

—Lo sé… —suspiró Draco dándole un par de besos en el cuello antes de separarse de él, girándolo para encararlo.

—Esto me recuerda a nuestra primera vez —dijo Harry pegándose a él y dándole un beso en los labios antes de señalar hacia el piso, hacia sus pantalones atorados en los tobillos y recordando cuando en Hogwarts, muchos años atrás, habían hecho el amor por primera vez contra el escritorio de Draco, demasiado ansiosos como para quitarse la ropa por completo o llegar a la cama.

Draco soltó otra carcajada más y negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba la varita para lanzar un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos.

—Falta Alba para que la escena esté completa.

—Oh… pobre, no creo que pueda resistir eso nuevamente.

Draco agitó la varita y pronto sus cuerpos y sus ropas estuvieron completamente limpias, y entonces comenzaron a vestirse a prisa.

—Pero yo si puedo —replicó Draco tomándolo de la barbilla y dándole un demandante beso en los labios —, espera a que los demás se vayan para que veas.

Harry se mordió el labio divertido antes de tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo hacia la salida.

—Me encanta cuando haces esas promesas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco, ambos ya saliendo de la habitación y viendo a Mikel y Gael que se acercaban hacia ellos, ambos parecían muy divertidos y Draco estaba seguro de que Gael haría alguna de sus acostumbradas bromas respecto a su ausencia.

—Sí… porque siempre las terminas cumpliendo —se apresuró a contestar Harry divertido.

—Oh, sí, dalo por hecho —aseguró Draco con una sonrisa.

*****

_Inglaterra, 7 de agosto del 2004_

—Tony, si no voy mis padres se van a enojar, al igual que mis hermanos.

—Pero Potter estará allí, ¿no es así? —replicó Tony de pie a un lado del sillón donde Ginny seguía sentada, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, con la mirada enfadada.

—Es el padrino, ¿qué esperabas?

—Y sin contar toda la sarta de homosexuales que pulularán por allí.

—El Wizengamot ha prohibido la discriminación, no puedo hacer nada contra ellos, ni pedir que los boten.

—Esos estúpidos —rumió Tony —. Y no, no irás de ninguna manera.

—No eres mi dueño, ni te estoy pidiendo permiso —contradijo Ginny poniéndose en pie, lucía un vestido de gala color marfil y el cabello recogido en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos. Tony la tomó de un brazo en el momento en que pensaba avanzar hacia la salida.

—Te he dicho que no, que nadie debe verte, ¿eres tan tonta que no te das cuenta?

—¡Déjame! —gritó Ginny tratando de soltarse.

—Potter y todos, todos sus amiguitos estarán allí, incluyendo a ese que secuestraron, y tal vez Noah, ¿te has puesto a pensar lo que pasaría si alguno te reconociera? Te vincularían inmediatamente conmigo.

—Ninguno de ellos me conoce, y Noah no ha aparecido por ningún lado desde que escapó, no hay forma de que aparezca allí.

—He dicho que no, de todas formas ya mandé una lechuza a tu madre diciéndole que tuviste que hacer un viaje inesperado y que no podrás asistir.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Con qué derecho…? —no terminó de preguntar, pues Tony la empujó con fuerza de vuelta al sillón.

—No empecemos está discusión nuevamente, es tu culpa por matar a la chica esa, cuando dije que no mataran a nadie, por dejar que Noah escapara, no creas que no sé que seguramente ayudaste a tu ex amante a hacerlo, y no sé que tan bien hicieron el hechizo de memoria de ese otro que secuestramos, ahora que conozco los métodos de tu ex seguramente que ni le borraron la memoria correctamente.

—¡Sí lo hicimos! Y es la boda de mi hermano, yo quiero ir.

—Tu hermano y tu familia apoyan a los homosexuales, ¿cómo es posible que aún los quieras ver?

—Es diferente porque…

—Porque se trata de tu querido héroe, pero no irás y punto —Tony la presionó más contra el sillón, con sus brazos presionándole los brazos y marcándole la piel —. Deberías estar aquí ayudando a encontrar la manera de reflotar esto, no de irte de fiesta.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que el padre de Noah te quitara el apoyo —bufó ella, sintiendo ya las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

—Ya te dije cuales son tus culpas, y ahora quítate ese tonto vestido y ve a ayudar a las enfermeras del primer piso, que estamos faltos de personal.

—¡No quiero!

—No hagas que te lo pida de otra manera —amenazó Tony levantando el puño, Ginny jadeó y se encogió un poco más en su sitio, Tony elevó un poco más el puño, con la mirada amenazante.

—De… de acuerdo —aceptó aún llorando.

*****

Draco no quería ir, no quería estar allí, sabía que Ron y Hermione habían impuesto su autoridad de protagonistas de ese día para invitarlo, pero no se sentía cómodo ante la idea de estar en un mismo lugar con todos los Weasley, que, pese a haber empezado a tratar a Harry nuevamente e incluso invitarlo a cenar o almorzar, se rehusaban a siquiera escuchar su nombre; o a Andrómeda, que le había dicho a Harry que preferiría que Draco aún no conociera a Teddy. Y aunque era cierto que sus propios amigos; Gael, Mikel, Lucka, Ethan, Giles, Matías, e incluso Boris asistirían, él no dejaba de sentirse de alguna manera intimidado.

—No tienes que sentirte así —murmuró Harry desde el otro lado de la habitación, ambos ya lucían sus túnicas de gala y estaban casi listos para irse.

—¿Cómo puedes saber cómo me siento?

—¿Cómo puedo no saberlo? —repreguntó Harry avanzando hacia él —Te conozco, y si no te sientes cómodo pues…

—Puedes ir solo.

—No, no quiero, eres mi pareja, no es correcto que no vayamos juntos.

—No soy una pareja para exhibir —protestó Draco cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabes que no me refería a eso, y no lograrás pelear conmigo para convencerme de ir solo.

—Yo no… —intentó mentir, aunque ese había sido su plan original.

—Sí, Draco, tú si —replicó Harry —, y Ron y Hermione te han invitado, muchos de nuestros amigos estarán allí, no te estás imponiendo.

—Ya…

—Anda, si vamos en este momento te prometo no sacarte a bailar.

—¡No te atreverías! —protestó Draco antes de darse la vuelta y mirar su reflejo por última vez en el espejo.

—No me quieras probar, anda vamos, que ya es tarde y aún tengo que ver a Ron y proponerle escapar si no está seguro.

Draco soltó una carcajada nerviosa, la noche anterior, en la fiesta de despedida del pelirrojo (donde él tampoco había imaginado estar jamás en la vida, y menos divertirse tanto) Harry había estado bromeando con eso por mucho rato, a lo que Ron había dicho que de todas maneras y por si las dudas, tuviera listo el dragón para salir volando.

—De acuerdo, vamos —suspiró finalmente.

—Y otra cosa, Draco —dijo Harry deteniéndose delante de la chimenea antes de pasar al otro lado —, soy yo él que está orgulloso de ir contigo, de estar contigo —le dio un beso en los labios y avanzó a la red flú dejando a Draco abrumado por aquella declaración.

*****

Draco cayó al otro lado de la chimenea, nunca había conocido la madriguera por dentro, aunque había oído hablar mucho de ella durante todo el tiempo que llevaba ya con Harry y lo había ido a buscar un par de veces en auto, así que mientras Harry volvía a tomar su mano se entretuvo mirando todo alrededor, las fotografías sobre las paredes, donde aparecían todos los pelirrojos, incluso Fred, el que había muerto durante la guerra; se detuvo al mirar con interés la fotografía de Ginny, con su uniforme de quidditch y su cabello rojo suelto. Llevaba tiempo sin saber de ella y por lo que había escuchado de Ron y Hermione, tampoco ellos sabían mucho, por alguna razón la chica se había alejado de la familia, escribía de vez en cuando pero casi ya ni los visitaba ni dejaba que la visitaran. Siempre le había parecido muy raro, pero nunca había querido ahondar más en el tema. Aún recordaba todas la veces que durante el último año la chica, junto a su grupito, lo habían molestado y atacado.

—Harry —dijo una voz desde el otro lado del salón, ambos voltearon para ver a la que Draco sabía era la señora Weasley, que lucía una muy linda túnica de gala color marfil, Draco instintivamente se tensó mientras Harry y él avanzaban hacia ella.

—Buenas tardes señora Weasley —saludó Harry recibiendo un abrazo "rompe costillas" de la mujer.

—Hola querido, qué bien que llegaste, Ron está imposible… sería buena idea que subieras a verlo.

—Claro… ¿recuerda a Draco? —Harry se sentía algo inseguro, todos sabían que Draco estaría allí, y esperaba que se comportaran adecuadamente, aunque claro, no había compartido sus temores con su pareja, no necesitaba alterarlo más.

La señora Weasley frunció los labios suavemente y le dio una mirada a Draco, que sonrió de lado y extendió la mano para saludar a la mujer.

—Por supuesto —respondió la mujer extendiendo la mano y saludándolo con educación.

—Buenas tardes.

La señora Weasley le dio una mirada más a Harry y luego otra a Draco antes de suspirar profundamente, como resignada.

—Me alegra que hayan podido venir. Tus amigos, Draco, ya están en el jardín, por si deseas ir a verlos.

Harry y Draco se dieron una pequeña mirada antes de que Draco asintiera suavemente.

—Por supuesto, Harry, ve con Ron, yo estaré afuera, con los demás.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien?

—No te preocupes, Harry, no le haremos nada —se quejó la señora Weasley mientras jalaba de un brazo a Harry para guiarlo hacia las escaleras —. Por favor, encárgate de que Ron baje pronto, estamos demasiado atareados, sobre todo con la ausencia de Ginny… —comentó la mujer mientras llegaban casi al pie de las escaleras.

—¿No vino? —preguntó Harry algo preocupado, recordando que no veía a la chica hacía mucho tiempo.

—Tuvo que viajar… está trabajando para una empresa de publicidad… o algo así —la mujer suspiró y negó con la cabeza, parecía de pronto algo abatida.

—Oh… pues —Harry no sabía que decir ante ello.

—Pero no importa, le mandó una tarjeta a Ron y estoy segura que cuando vuelva se encontrará con ellos y les dará sus felicitaciones en persona… eran tan unidos en la escuela, después de todo.

Harry ladeó el rostro y la miró extrañado, recordando que efectivamente, en la escuela ellos tres habían sido muy unidos, todos lo habían sido hasta antes de que ellos rompieran.

La señora Weasley le sonrió de manera amable y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Ron está en la habitación que ustedes antes compartían… trata de calmarlo un poco.

—De acuerdo —aceptó mirando por última vez a Draco, que sonrió tensamente, antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.

—Yo… iré a ver a los demás —informó Draco mientras giraba a todos lados, tratando de buscar la puerta que diera hacia el jardín, donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo.

La señora Weasley se quedó observándolo en silencio por un momento más, mientras Harry desaparecía por las escaleras, parecía como si esperara a que el chico no pudiera oírla para seguir hablando.

—Por esa puerta —informó luego de un instante.

—Ah, gracias.

—Y Draco —agregó cuando Draco ya empujaba la puerta para salir, Draco giró y se sorprendió de tenerla tan cerca.

—¿Sí?

—Harry es un gran muchacho, y esto de que sea gay nos sorprendió mucho, aunque respetamos su decisión, sin embargo, lo que más nos asombró fue que lo hayas convencido de estar contigo.

—Yo no…

—Y supongo que si después de tanto tiempo siguen juntos debe ser por algo, él dice que te ama, ¿tú lo amas?

—Sí, señora —respondió tensamente, su mano apretando más el pomo de la puerta y deseando poder escapar de ese sitio lo más rápido posible.

—Más te vale que así sea, porque si lo lastimas…

—Yo nunca lo haría.

—Pero si lo haces, quiero que recuerdes que Harry es de la familia, y somos capaces de todo por defender a uno de los nuestros. Tu estadía junto a Voldemort no será nada comparada con nuestras represalias si es que llegas a hacerlo sufrir siquiera un poco.

—Escuche, señora…

—Sólo quería aclarar ese punto contigo —le interrumpió la señora Weasley, la mirada maternal que había usado para hablar con Harry había desaparecido —, tus amigos están en el jardín, espero que disfrutes la boda.

Draco no respondió, simplemente asintió y salió disparado hacia el jardín, donde un gran toldo blanco llenaba todo el espacio posible, mientras muchos magos y brujas, vestidos de gala conversaban en pequeños grupos.

Caminó con la frente en alto, pasando de cerca por el grupo de los miembros de la orden del Fénix, con quienes no había tenido trato antes, mientras ubicaba al fondo a sus amigos, que le hicieron señas para que se acercara.

*****

—Te ves preciosa —le alabó Harry en cuanto cruzó la puerta, había decidido ir primero a ver a Hermione, supuso que ella estaría también nerviosa. Su madre estaba con ella, al igual que Luna.

—¡Harry! —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, señora Granger, Luna.

—Hola Harry —respondieron las dos a la vez.

—Te ves muy guapo —le dijo Luna sonriendo de aquella manera tan particular que tenía.

—Tú también luces muy bien —correspondió Harry, admirando su vestido amarillo y la forma como había alisado su cabello, dándole un aspecto completamente diferente.

—Nosotras los dejaremos solos un momento, mientras revisamos unas cosas con Molly —comentó la señora Granger mientras abría la puerta de la habitación para salir, Luna la siguió, dejándolos solos.

—Me alegra que hallas llegado… ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Draco vino? —preguntó Hermione alcanzándolo en medio de la habitación.

—Sí, sí vino… está abajo, con los demás.

—Ah… no lo dejes mucho solo, los señores Weasley aún andan medios resentidos…

—Lo sé, pero no le harán nada, y ya es hora de que se acostumbren a su presencia —declaró Harry mientras seguía mirando a su amiga y lo bella que se veía con el vestido de novia.

—Sobre todo ahora que pronto… —Hermione suspiró y se giró para verse al espejo —. ¿Quién lo diría no?

—¿Qué?

—Aquel día en que entré al vagón donde Ron y tú jugaban —explicó ella —, ¿quién diría que pasaríamos por todo eso…? ¿O que estaríamos así?, yo a punto de casarme…

—Sobre todo con la forma como molestabas a Ron por esa época —rememoró Harry.

—Él también era un odioso conmigo —se quejó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Nah… era porque a él también le gustabas, aunque se haya tardado siete años en decírtelo.

Hermione sonrió hacia el reflejo de Harry.

—No hablemos de fastidiarse mutuamente que en eso tú y Draco se llevan la medalla de oro.

—Era diferente, nosotros sí que no nos queríamos por esa época —respondió Harry.

—Éramos niños, ahora…

—Ahora te casarás y serás muy feliz con Ron y tendrás muchos bebes, una gran familia.

—Sí… —suspiró Hermione, Harry le pasó un brazo por el hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres una gran chica, Hermione, Ron tiene mucha suerte.

—Oh, Harry.

—Y te quiero.

—También yo —respondió ella con los ojos brillosos.

—Me voy antes de hacerte llorar, no quiero ser el causante de que tu madre o Luna me reten por hacerte estropear el maquillaje.

—Oh, tonto —resopló ella llevándose los dedos a los ojos para frenar las lágrimas —. Mejor ve a ver a ese futuro esposo mío.

*****

Ron caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, con un arrugado pergamino en las manos, leyendo una y otra vez.

—Te diré lo mismo que te decía Hermione en la escuela: debiste estudiar con tiempo.

—¡Harry! —gritó Ron sobresaltado —No deberías entrar así, me asustaste.

—Sí, ya me contaron del carácter que te gastas hoy.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes los anillos?

—Sí, señor —respondió golpeando el bolsillo de su túnica con una mano.

—¿Y un cigarro?

—A Hermione no le gusta que fumes.

—No pasa nada —dijo mientras extendía la mano para que Harry le diera el cigarro —, además ella también fuma algunas veces, cree que no me entero… —sonrió cómplice dándole la primera calada al cigarro. —, pero sí lo hace.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se asomó por la ventana, el toldo blanco cubría todo el jardín y le era imposible divisar a casi nadie.

—Pronto deberás bajar, Hermione ya está lista.

—¿La has visto?

—Sí —sonrió Harry hacia su amigo, por el brillo en su mirada y la ilusión que mostraba al hablar de ella.

—Bien —Ron tomó una profunda bocanada de aire e hizo desparecer el cigarro, antes de mirarse una vez más al espejo —. En marcha.

*****

Draco, pese a que sabía que debía sentarse adelante, en el lugar que ocuparía junto a Harry, no se animó a ir allí. En la primera fila estaban sentados los señores Weasley, junto con los hermanos de Ron y las esposas de George y de Bill, y aunque había empezado a tener una relación amable con los últimos, eran los señores Weasley los que lo preocupaban, sobre todo después de lo que la señora le había dicho momentos antes.

Se sentó junto a Mikel y Gael en una de las filas del final, mientras ya un viejo mago se acomodaba frente a ellos, en un pequeño altar, y una música bastante dulce empezaba a sonar.

El primero en aparecer fue Ron, junto a Harry, cuando pasaron a su lado Ron les dio miradas de saludos, aunque parecía tan nervioso que Draco dudaba que realmente se diera cuenta de las cosas que hacía, Harry le dio una mirada interrogante que Draco rehuyó, y pronto Harry y Ron estaban ya en el altar, esperando.

—Ah… las bodas, el viejo ritual heterosexual —suspiró Tyrone.

—Ya, compórtense, que ya viene Hermione y no deben molestar —se quejó Gael, mirando a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido.

Ninguno replicó, la música subió de volumen y todos se pusieron de pie casi a la vez, mirando hacia la entrada, donde Hermione venía caminando lentamente del brazo de su padre. Lucía un vestido blanco, bastante hermoso y, mientras la chica caminaba por el pasillo, se escucharon algunos murmullos de aceptación y de admiración.

—Se ve muy bella —comentó Boris sonriendo hacia la chica.

Draco tuvo que darle la razón haciendo un ligero asentimiento, realmente lucía hermosa.

—Ambos se ven muy bien, en verdad— dijo entonces Giles señalando con la cabeza hacia Ron, que lucía elegante y aparentemente más tranquilo, aguardando por la novia.

—Me parece muy extraño estar en un matrimonio —comentó Lucka mirando hacia el altar con atención.

—¿Por qué raro? ¿Nunca habías asistido a uno? —preguntó Draco, él no había asistido a una desde que era adolescente.

—Sí… —Lucka arrugó la nariz un poco —sólo que se me hace raro, son los primeros del grupo que se casan.

—O los únicos si es que el Wizengamot no cambia de opinión en algún momento —se apresuró a hablar Ethan —, pero no importa, ¿quién necesita el consentimiento de un grupo de viejos arrugados y aburridos magos para estar por siempre con la persona que uno ama? —declaró sujetando con más fuerza su mano.

Lucka enrojeció más de lo que ninguno lo había visto antes mientras Gael, Draco y los demás giraban el rostro hacia el otro lado, sintiendo que interrumpían un momento demasiado íntimo, aunque incapaces de dejar de escuchar.

—Ethan… —suspiró Lucka en voz bajita mientras Ethan apretaba un poco más su mano y se inclinaba a darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Es cierto —dijo con calma —, lo sabes, te amo.

Entonces Lucka sonrió un poco más.

—Lo sé… yo también lo hago —aceptó apoyándose un poco más contra él.

Gael sonrió hacia Draco, contento de que Lucka y Ethan pudieran estar tan bien juntos, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado durante el secuestro del chico. A él nunca se le olvidaría la cantidad de noches que habían pasado junto a Lucka, convenciéndolo de que nada de lo que había pasado había sido su culpa; convenciéndolo de que estaba bien estar con Ethan, que él, al igual que sus amigos, nunca lo juzgaría; tratando de hacerle entender lo contentos que estaban de que hubiera salido con vida y casi ileso de toda aquella terrible experiencia.

Mikel pasó un brazo por su cintura y se pegó más a él, mientras la música seguía sonando suavemente.

—Te amo —le susurró Gael al oído a Mikel antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo también —le contestó Mikel abrazándolo un poco más.

Draco suspiró suavemente, mirando hacia el altar, donde Harry, junto a Ron, lucía imponente con su túnica de gala y pensó en si es que las bodas ponían a todos mucho más sensibleros que de costumbre, pues sentía la enorme necesidad de abrazarlo y no soltarlo.

En ese momento, mientras Hermione junto a su padre casi ya llegaban al altar, Harry le dedicó una sonrisa que logró hacerlo sentir reconfortado y feliz y la cual retribuyó de la mejor manera posible, ansiando con más fuerza aún tenerlo cerca en ese momento.

La música se detuvo cuando el señor Granger llegó finalmente hasta el altar y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija antes de poner la mano de la chica sobre la de Ron, que sólo asintió torpemente.

Y entonces el anciano inició con la ceremonia.

*****

La primera vez que Draco pensó en _aquella poción _después del ataque a Grimmauld Place, fue esa tarde, luego de la ceremonia y de las fotos de rigor (en algunas de las cuales él había aparecido). Fue cuando Teddy, el ahijado de Harry, llegó corriendo desde el otro lado del jardín, donde su tía Andrómeda estaba junto a los Weasley y algunos miembros de la antigua Orden del Fénix conversando animadamente. El niño había irrumpido en el pequeño círculo que habían formado con algunos de sus amigos y se había lanzado a los brazos de Harry gritando contento de poder al fin ir a saludarlo.

Draco había visto ya muchas fotos de Harry junto a ese pequeño, siempre ambos sonrientes, jugando con algún extraño balón que Harry decía servía para jugar soccer, o ayudándolo a montar su pequeña escoba de juguete, pero nunca había visto la interacción entre ambos en vivo. No hasta esa tarde. Y había quedado simplemente fascinado, mientras Harry respondía al saludo y conversaba con el pequeño como si lo que le dijera acerca de lo fastidiosa que era Victorie fuera el tema más interesante del mundo.

—Abuela Andrómeda está allá —dijo el niño bajándose de los brazos de Harry y tomándolo de una mano.

—Lo sé, la he saludado —respondió Harry ya no prestando atención a sus amigos.

—Vamos… abuela Andrómeda está allá —repitió el niño mientras lo jalaba con un poco de fuerza, como si lo más normal del mundo fuera que Harry estuviera donde su abuela estaba,

Harry le dio una mirada a Draco, realmente parecía algo apenado.

—Teddy, pero ahora estoy con mis amigos y…

—Ve, no hay problema —interrumpió Draco mirando hacia Harry y luego a la pequeña manita que lo sujetaba —; yo estaré aquí con los chicos.

—¿Seguro que no hay problema?

—No, ninguno.

—Vamos, Harry —pidió Teddy mirando con el ceño fruncido primero hacia Draco, que era el que estaba más cerca de Harry y luego a sus demás amigos, que observaban la escena divertidos. Teddy parecía incluso un poco celoso y la sola idea hizo sonreír a Draco —, puedes jugar con tus amigos después ¿sí? ¿Vamos? —insistió tirando un poco más de él.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo un rato.

—Vamos —volvió a apurar el niño y Harry dejó que lo guiara mientras daba una mirada más de disculpa a Draco.

Harry se sentía algo triste por ese tema, a él le encantaba pasar tiempo con Teddy y le hubiera gustado mucho más poder compartir ese tiempo con Draco, sin embargo Andrómeda no quería que Draco llegara a su casa, ni que Teddy tuviera relación alguna con él aún, por lo que se limitaba a tomarle muchas fotografías y luego contarle a un muy paciente Draco todo lo que habían hecho durante las tardes en que lo visitaba.

—¿Ya podemos comer? —preguntó Teddy deteniéndose en medio del jardín, donde las bandejas con pequeños bocaditos y bebidas volaban esquivando a algunas parejas que se habían animado a bailar.

—Pensé que querías ir con tu abuela —le reprendió Harry mientras tomaba de una de las bandejas una gran cantidad de dulces de chocolate.

—También —asintió el niño sin quitar la vista de los chocolates de Harry —, podemos comer mientras vamos.

—A tu padre también le encantaba el chocolate —comentó Harry poniéndose en cuclillas y dándole un poco del dulce.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá.

—Abuela dice que a mamá le gustaba también.

—Sí, también…

—Más chocolate —pidió Teddy aplaudiendo y dando pequeños saltitos.

—Eres un embustero, seguramente tu abuela no quería que comas chocolate.

—Ella no dijo eso, sólo que estaba conversando y no podía ir por chocolate, no dijo que tú no me podrías dar.

Harry soltó una carcajada y lo levantó en brazos una vez más, mientras el niño se retorcía porque no le gustaba ya que lo cargaran.

—Harry no, bájame, que nos miran.

—Ah, pero ¿cómo verás qué dulces quieres si te bajo? —le preguntó Harry mientras caminaba hacia otra de las fuentes, divisó a lo lejos a Andrómeda que le dio una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación —. Es que aún eres muy pequeño —se burló Harry.

—Eso no es justo, abuela dice que creceré y seré más grande que tú.

—Seguramente… —Harry señaló otra de las fuentes, con pasteles de crema blanca y fruta —, pero mientras eso pasa, ¿qué tal ese?

—¿Tiene chocolate?

—No sé, ¿vamos a averiguar?

—¡Sí!

Draco, con una copa de vino en la mano y no prestando atención a los comentarios de sus amigos, veía la escena a lo lejos, un calor se instaló en su pecho al ver lo natural y normal que se veía Harry así, cargando y jugando con un niño, bromeando y riendo, casi como… como si fuera algo correcto, algo que debería pasar.

—Pronto volverá, no seas tan paranoico —se burló Gael dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Draco dio un respingo y lo miró interrogantemente.

—Me refería a Harry, déjalo que juegue con el niño, ¿es su ahijado no?

—Ajá… y no lo estaba vigilando, sólo… pensando —se encogió de hombros, Gael le dio una mirada extraña y luego miró hacia Harry, para volver a mirarlo a él, esta vez con una chispa diferente en los ojos.

—Oh, por Merlín y Morgana —gimió.

—¿Qué?

—Esa poción… la que interrumpí hace tiempo… ¡Oh, por Merlín!

—Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra —amenazó Draco entre dientes, cuando Mikel y Tyrone fijaron, extrañados, su mirada en ellos.

—Eso es…

—Sh —Draco puso una mano en la boca de Gael, deteniendo su comentario —. No digas nada.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó extrañado Mikel pegándose más a Gael, Mikel siempre hacía eso cuando Draco estaba cerca y Draco siempre fingía no darse cuenta al igual, suponía, que Gael.

—Nada, veíamos a Harry jugar con el niño y Draco parecía celoso —declaró Gael sonriendo burlonamente, ya que Draco le había negado la posibilidad de preguntar más acerca de aquella misteriosa poción que ya iba suponiendo para qué podía servir (aunque no lo creía, claro), al menos que la pase un poco mal.

—¡Yo no estaba celoso! —replicó Draco hacia Tyrone y Mikel que sonreían burlonamente también.

—Oh, no te preocupes, al finalizar la fiesta Harry de todas maneras volverá a casa contigo —le consoló Tyrone, quien en los últimos tiempos ya había agarrado más confianza con él.

—Jo, jo, sí, que graciosos —masculló Draco mirando a sus amigos molesto. La conversación continuó, pero Draco no la pudo seguir, su mirada permanecía en Harry, que en ese momento estaba en cuclillas entre Teddy y Victorie; ambos niños parecían discutir acaloradamente, mientras Harry parecía mediar entre ambos, para finalmente soltar una gran carcajada y cargar, con un brazo a cada uno y darles vueltas, mientras seguía riendo, al igual que los niños.

*****

Aquella noche, ya muy de madrugada, después de haber llegado de la fiesta y hecho el amor, mientras el cuerpo desnudo de Harry descansaba a su lado, Draco no podía dormir. Había bajado a la cocina y había preparado un poco de té, para luego ir al pequeño estudio que conservaban en el primer piso y sacar su viejo cuaderno de pociones, pasó las amarillentas páginas hasta que se detuvo en el recorte que había pegado de uno de los anuncios de la MACH, y a un lado el inicio de las investigaciones referentes a esa poción, llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en ella así que decidió leer desde el inicio, desde sus primeros avances.

Conforme pasaba la madrugada iba recordando y, con más experiencia ahora, corrigiendo algunos detalles, aunque en realidad la poción estaba lista, o casi lista, pues él nunca consideraba una poción lista hasta que estuviera probada en un mago o bruja, pero esa oportunidad no había surgido aún, y se atemorizaba de intentar siquiera preguntar referente a probarla.

Una mano en su nuca lo hizo sobresaltar, hacía tiempo que no sentía ese tipo de caricias, era del tipo que Harry y él compartían cuando ambos aún estudiaban y se quedaban hasta muy tarde leyendo, generalmente cuando uno de ellos ya estaba cansado para continuar.

Rápidamente avanzó varias páginas, hacia una poción contra el resfriado mientras giraba para ver a Harry.

—No estabas en la cama y me preocupé —le dijo Harry sin dejar de acariciar su nuca, sus dedos jugueteando con el largo y suave cabello rubio —¿Pasó algo?

—No… sólo no podía dormir y recordé una cosa…

—Ah… —Harry bostezó y sonrió suavemente —¿Era muy importante?

—Eso creo.

—¿Y lo encontraste?

—Sí, lo encontré.

—¿Entonces volverás a la cama? Aún no amanece.

Draco le dio una mirada más al cuaderno y suspiró profundamente.

—Claro, vamos.

*****

Nadia tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta; ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le respondiera, pero aún así seguía tocando por educación y cortesía. Luego de un tiempo prudente empujó la puerta entrando a la habitación. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, dejando ver la forma lenta en que la nieve caía afuera y las antorchas iluminaban sólo un poco la habitación. Siempre era así, la iluminación no tan alta, pero tampoco a oscuras, él no podía aguantar la oscuridad absoluta, ni tampoco una gran iluminación.

—Buenas noches, Noah —saludó la chica mientras recogía la bandeja de la cena, como siempre sólo había comido una pequeña parte de lo que le habían servido.

Noah, como era usual en él, sólo giró un momento para verla, se trataba de su cuñada, la esposa de su hermano Roger, estaba embarazada, le habían dado la noticia unos meses antes y ahora, bajo la túnica, lucía una pequeña pancita.

—¿Hoy tampoco tienes ganas de hablar?

Noah apartó la vista, no, hoy no tenía ganas de hablar, nunca las tendría, así como nunca superaría el miedo a salir de esa habitación, o a la oscuridad, o a siquiera dormirse sin pensar en que tal vez, sólo tal vez, su padre podría enviar por él nuevamente y ser llevado a otro horrible lugar.

—De acuerdo… aunque estaba pensando, Roger dice que no hay ningún problema si es que escribieras a alguno de tus amigos, estoy segura de que deben estar preocupados por ti, y que sería bueno incluso que ellos te vinieran a visitar, o podrías ir tú allá, a donde fuera… Mi hermana Sara ha dicho que no tiene problemas en acompañarte.

Noah siguió sin contestar, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando como la nieve iba cayendo y pintando de blanco el enorme jardín de la mansión donde vivía ahora con su hermano. Sabía que no tenía amigos, no en verdad, los únicos que podía haber considerado buenos amigos estaban en Londres, donde se había quedado más tiempo que en ningún otro lado, sin embargo no podía dejar de recordar lo que había pasado allí, esa chica… los gritos, los lamentos, el dolor… y él entregando la información que le pedían a cambio de que se detuvieran. No, realmente no tenía ningún amigo que se preocupase por su desaparición. Seguramente todos asumirían que andaba pasándola muy bien en algún rincón del mundo y que por eso no se comunicaba. Tal vez ninguno lo recordaba ya, y eso era lo mejor.

—De acuerdo… pero —Nadia suspiró profundamente y dejó sobre la mesa la bandeja nuevamente antes de sentarse en la cama —, Noah, yo te conozco desde hace muchos años —Nadia había sido la novia eterna de Roger y conocía a Noah desde que era muy pequeño, siempre había admirado la vivacidad del chico —y me destroza verte así, no puedes esconderte aquí por siempre, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar, que volver al mundo, eres tan joven…

Noah dejó de mirar la nieve caer y giró a ver a su cuñada de manera hostil, le apetecía, más que nada en el mundo, quedarse solo en la habitación. Lamentó no tener el valor suficiente para irse de allí y encerrarse en otro sitio, en algún lugar lejano y recóndito, simplemente porque ahora tenía pavor de quedarse solo. Ni siquiera podía sentirse seguro solo en su habitación, a pesar de que su hermano le había prometido que su padre nunca más intentaría algo así. Roger y su padre habían tenido, según le había contado su propio hermano, una terrible discusión, donde su padre alegaba que los métodos utilizados por la clínica eran comprobados y eficaces y que el que Noah no hubiera podido resistirlo sólo hablaba de su debilidad. Roger había estado muy molesto al respecto y había amenazado a su padre, argumentando que si a Noah le volvían a tocar un solo cabello él no tendría reparo en dar a conocer a la opinión pública todo lo mal padre que era. Tras esos días de tensión Roger le prometió a Noah que su padre, ni nadie más, jamás, lo lastimaría nuevamente.

Pero aún así, Noah no se atrevería a salir de ese lugar.

—El quedarte aquí, escondido sólo hará que tu padre sienta que ha ganado, que crea que te ha reformado… ¿le darás la razón?

Noah se encogió de hombros, era el único tipo de comunicación que mantenía, asentía, negaba y la mayoría de las veces se encogía de hombros.

—Incluso en Inglaterra —suspiró Nadia mientras se levantaba y recogía nuevamente la bandeja y el grupo de diarios de Europa que llevaba a la habitación del chico para que se enterara de lo que pasaba en el mundo, aunque Noah jamás los miraba —, que son tan conservadores, ese tal Harry Potter ha salido ¿cómo le dicen ustedes?, del armario… y dicen que pronto aquí el consejo de magos también aprobará leyes para su protección, nadie te podrá hacer daño afuera… Deberías intentar… —se interrumpió cuando Noah giró con rapidez hacia ella, haciendo un sonido nada conocido en esa habitación tan silenciosa, y logrando que del sobresalto dejara caer los diarios al piso.

Noah le dio una mirada apenada y se agachó a recoger los diarios que habían caído, meditando acerca de lo que su cuñada había dicho con respecto a Harry y su salida del armario, ¿sería verdad que después de todo ese tiempo finalmente el chico se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo?, desinteresadamente miró los diarios y una fotografía en especial llamó su atención; levantó con manos algo temblorosas el diario, poniéndose en pie y mirando fijamente a aquella fotografía; en ella aparecían Hermione, con un vestido de novia muy lindo, junto a ella Ron, como el flamante esposo y a un lado de ellos, con una gran sonrisa, Harry; se veía cambiado, mucho más maduro y bastante apuesto con su túnica de gala, y a su lado, nunca lo hubiera pensado, Draco Malfoy, sonriendo educadamente.

**HÉROES DE GUERRA Y AMIGOS INSEPARABLES DE HARRY POTTER: HERMIONE GRANGER Y RONALD WEASLEY CONTRAJERON MATRIMONIO.**

Nadia lo miró extrañada, y se puso detrás de él para darle una mirada al diario.

—Este diario es de hace semanas… al parecer olvidé botarlo —murmuró, pero Noah no pareció prestarle atención mientras sujetaba con más fuerza el diario y caminaba hasta sentarse en uno de los pequeños sillones. Ella esperó de pie, pacientemente, mientras miraba al chico extender el periódico y leer su contenido con atención.

_La tarde de ayer, rodeados de muchos familiares y amigos, los jóvenes Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger se casaron, el padrino, como todos esperaban, fue Harry Potter, quien asistió a la ceremonia junto con Draco Malfoy, su actual pareja. _

_Aún resulta algo extraño ver a la pareja junta, pues debemos recordar que Draco Malfoy, socio de una de las fábricas de pociones más importantes del Reino Unido y conocido como "El Fabricante de Pociones" pertenecía al bando del que no debe ser nombrado durante la guerra, aunque quedó libre de condena al probarse que su participación fuera obligada._

_Ambos parecían bastante relajados y contentos, junto a sus demás amigos durante la ceremonia y la fiesta. Recordemos que tanto Malfoy como Potter, junto al miembro más joven del Wizengamot, Aarón Bonaccord, quien no asistió a la ceremonia, Hermione Granger (Weasley ahora), Ronald Weasley y un grupo más de amigos, lucharon por una ley contra la discriminación por su elección sexual, luego de que la casa en la que vivían y trabajaban, junto con otras muchas fábricas, tiendas y comercios donde se afirmaba laboraban homosexuales, fuera atacada hace ya casi un año, dando como resultado la muerte de una de sus mejores amigas. Esta nueva ley ha revolucionado la comunidad mágica, y aún están tratando de conseguir más derechos para los homosexuales. _

_Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, quienes fuesen novios desde la escuela, declararon aún no tener intenciones de formar una familia, y partieron de luna de miel rumbo a Italia, en lo que sería el inicio de un viaje por el resto de Europa, que tomará cerca de un mes. Durante la ceremonia estuvieron reunidos todos los Weasley, aunque la pequeña de la familia, la recordada jugadora de Quidditch, y que fuera en el pasado novia de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley brilló por su ausencia…_

Noah dejó de leer y vio una pequeña fotografía al extremo del artículo, donde una chica pelirroja, con un uniforme de quidditch, sonreía arrogantemente a la cámara, debajo decía "_Ginny Weasley"_, pero eso no fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar, fue esa mirada, ese rostro, ese cabello, era ella…

Noah levantó la mirada y soltó el diario, mientras sus manos temblaban con fuerza, su corazón se agitó y por un momento pensó que el alguien había apagado las luces, pues todo se volvió oscuro.

—¿Noah? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó alarmada Nadia caminando hacia él.

_Ginny Weasley, la pelirroja, _recordó con temor, había sido tan tonto para no darse cuenta, para no percatarse…

—¡Roger! —gritó Nadia asustada mientras corría hacia la puerta de la habitación, Noah, que se había dejado caer sobre el sofá, temblaba y boqueaba tratando de hacer que el aire llegara a sus pulmones —¡Roger!

_Era ella_… esa había sido… estaba tan seguro.

—¿Noah? ¿Noah, que te pasa? —preguntó Roger entrando a la habitación y agitándolo con algo de fuerza, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

—Ginny Weasley —masculló, eran las primeras palabras que salían de sus labios luego de que su hermano lo recogiera en el bosque, su garganta ardía por el esfuerzo y por la expresión que tenía Roger, no estaba seguro de haber sido entendido.

—¿Qué?

—Ella…

—¿Sí? —preguntó aliviado Roger de escuchar a su hermano hablar y de que los temblores de su cuerpo se detuvieran poco a poco.

—Noah, cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupada Nadia mientras le acercaba un vaso con agua que él rechazó negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó su hermano mientras Noah se dejaba caer sobre el sillón lentamente.

—Ella —farfulló mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar rápidamente, más rápido de lo que había trabajado en los últimos tiempos, su hermano y su cuñada lo miraban aún algo asustados.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó su hermano suavemente.

—Necesito ir a Londres —decidió con rapidez.

—¿Londres? —preguntó Roger, asombrado de que la voz de su hermano sonará más firme y segura —. ¿Irás a ver a alguien? ¿A un amigo?

—No —negó Noah—, a Draco Malfoy.

*****

**La historia de Catherine Kennar**

_24 de septiembre del 2004_

Catherine era la hermanita de Lucas, siempre fue llamada como "_la_ _hermanita_ de Lucas", él siempre la cuidaba y protegía. Más aún luego de la muerte de los padres de ambos, ella tenía trece años en ese entonces, estaba en la escuela, en Hogwarts, y sus padres se habían ido de excursión al mar ártico. A ellos les gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas arriesgadas.

Catherine recordaba perfectamente ese día. Mucho más de lo que desearía hacerlo. Era primavera, antes su época favorita del año. Ahora no lo era tanto. Fue su hermano quien se lo dijo; ella había estado en clase de pociones cuando el profesor Flitwick, el jefe de su casa, entró al aula y le pidió que lo acompañara. Que tenía algo importante que decirle.

En su interior, cuando vio a su hermano de pie en medio de la oficina del profesor, con su túnica oscura y su espalda rígida y su mirada… sus ojos que ya no brillaban de la manera divertida de siempre, ella lo supo.

"¿Cuál de los dos?" Había preguntado en un susurro, ella sabía que sus padres estaban en otro de sus viajes de aventura y albur que tanto disfrutaban, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a que lo hicieran que hasta había olvidado el peligro que representaban.

La voz de su hermano, ese ronco gemido que había emergido de su garganta cuando había respondido "los dos", ese par de palabras tan duras y atroces… Era mil novecientos noventa y dos, estaba en su cuarto año y le costó mucho superarlo, aquel verano ella y su hermano se unieron mucho más aún, sobre todo cuando él tuvo que volver a casa para acompañarla y cuidarla.

En quinto año aún sentía la pérdida de sus padres, pero todo era mucho más manejable gracias a su hermano y a la escuela.

Cuando, en mil novecientos noventa y seis, terminó la escuela, volvió a casa lista para una nueva aventura: quería estudiar arte, pintar, dibujar, hacer cuadros en movimiento, esculturas… tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza. ¿Qué importaba si decían que ese que no debe ser nombrado había decidido regresar? No era su asunto, sino de Potter, lo había visto en la escuela, sobre todo después de ese incidente tan mencionado en el Ministerio y que nadie entendía, y no le parecía la gran cosa, es decir, estaba algo guapo, sí, y se veía listo y fuerte, pero, de allí a creer que ese niño tendría la fuerza que se necesitaba para vencer al que no debe ser nombrado, era demasiado. Seguramente sería ese Dumbledore quien lo haría al final, ya había derrotado a otro mago tenebroso antes, o eso había dicho el profesor Binns.

Vaya chasco que se llevó cuando al llegar a casa, al terminar la escuela, todo estaba diferente. Su hermano estaba diferente. Le llevó un tiempo asimilar todo eso. No. Tal vez nunca lo asimiló. Su hermano decía haberse hecho miembro de un grupo muy importante, haber conseguido estar del lado correcto, que tras la guerra que se avecinaban ellos serían vencedores. Le habían lavado el cerebro. No encontraba otra explicación para tan horroroso descubrimiento: Su hermano era uno de ellos, de aquellos sobre los cuales le habían advertido en la escuela, su hermano era un mortífago.

Durante semanas discutió con él, pero nada de lo que dijera lo hacía entrar en razón. Hablaba de ataques, del peligro que representaba andar en las calles en esos tiempos; finalmente fue confinada a estar solamente en casa, no podría ir a estudiar, ni visitar amigos o amigas y, por supuesto, ellos tampoco podrían venir, ¿quién sabe de qué lado estarían?, después de todo se podía tratar de una trampa.

Cuando leyó que Dumbledore había muerto supo que tanto Harry Potter como todos los demás estaban perdidos, ya no había nada que pudiera detener a ese innombrable.

Como su hermano no le prohibía deambular por la casa, ella miraba con atención a todos esos extraños y extrañas que circulaban por allí, escuchaba sus conversaciones y sus planes aunque no los entendía del todo. Aún pintaba y por esa época se dedicó a retratar a todos los que veía, no tenía más que hacer, dibujaba sus túnicas oscuras, sus rostros, o sus máscaras blancas, y sus temibles marcas tenebrosas.

Cuando una tarde descubrió sin querer que su hermano también la portaba se asustó. Nunca más lo vio de la misma manera que antes. Debió haberle dicho a él que sabía que la tenía. Debió haberle repetido que era una mala idea, que tenía un mal presentimiento… Debió hacer tantas cosas… Sentía tanto arrepentimiento por no haberlo hecho…

"Los invitados" de su hermano eran cada vez más, y cada vez más siniestros, sus voces más atemorizantes; ya no le gustaba tanto deambular por la casa, hasta el punto en que prácticamente no salía de su habitación y sólo el fiel elfo de sus padres: Gray, era su nexo con el mundo; él le llevaba la comida y algunas veces, cuando su hermano lo permitía, "El Profeta". No le agradaba mucho leerlo y muchas veces lo dejó sin tocar sobre la mesa hasta el anochecer en que el elfo lo retiraba.

Una madrugada caían truenos, ella odiaba los truenos, y aún a sus dieciocho años no se avergonzaba de que le dieran miedo. En noches como esas extrañaba a su hermano, pues podía ir a buscarlo y pedirle que la acompañara hasta que estos terminaran. Pero su hermano, como cada madrugada, había salido a hacer quién sabe qué. Lo sabía porque cada día, cerca al amanecer, él abría la puerta de su habitación a mirar que estuviera bien y a darle un beso en la frente antes de seguir hasta su propia habitación. Todas las noches esperaba que regresara con bien.

Esa madrugada, sin embargo, sentada en su cama, esperando que el ruido de los truenos se detuviera escuchó el primer ruido de aparición en la casa, luego otro, y otro más. Estaba acostumbrada a que los demás aparecieran con su hermano y pasaran el resto del día en casa, así que en un inicio no se preocupó, esperó paciente a que su hermano subiera para darle el beso de saludo, entonces le pediría que la acompañara hasta que la tormenta terminara.

La puerta no se abrió esa madrugada, ese beso de saludo no llegó… nunca más.

Cuando reunió el valor suficiente para ver qué era lo que pasaba, salió con la varita en la mano, vistiendo sobre el pijama un abrigo grueso y unas zapatillas. Su corazón martillaba con fuerza contra su pecho, ella no era una chica de acción ni mucho menos, tenía que reconocérselo.

Bajó las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, escuchaba las voces alteradas de varios magos y brujas, pero no reconocía la de su hermano en medio de todas las demás; antes de llegar al final de la escalera ya tenía una varita apuntándole a la garganta. Primero se asustó, gritó y pegó un salto, pero luego se tranquilizó, aquel era uno de los que siempre había visto con su hermano, compartiendo cenas y tragos al anochecer antes de salir de misión.

—¿Donde está mi hermano? —había preguntado ilusamente. ¡Oh, que ilusa que había sido en ese momento!

—No vendrá más —fue la respuesta fría que recibió. Y ella entendió. Su hermano no volvería porque había muerto… tardó en asimilarlo, mientras a rastras la llevaban a su habitación, escuchó a los otros que se quejaban, decían algo como "Maldita orden" Ella no sabía de que orden hablaban, nunca antes los había escuchado mencionarla.

Fue recluida en su habitación mientras le informaban que su hermano había donado la casa y toda la fortuna de la familia al Lord. Ella no les creyó, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, excepto quedarse allí y escuchar como su casa era desbaratada.

Fue allí que apareció el bueno y viejo Gray, que siempre la había ayudado tanto, que era su cómplice cuando, siendo aún niña, se escabullía a comer pastel de chocolate en la cocina o destruía algún juguete.

Gray estaba ya muy viejo, eso había dicho el elfo, que pronto moriría y que antes debía cumplir con dejarla a salvo, tal como se lo había prometido a su hermano.

En Hogwarts, había dicho Gray, hay un elfo libre; Dobby, dijo que la llevaría con él, que él la podría poner en contacto con gente que estaba a favor de Potter, con gente que la protegería.

Fue una madrugada agitada, entre la aparición en las afueras de Cabeza de Puerco, la llegada de Dobby, seguido por la profesora McGonagall y algunos más que no conocía. Fue interrogada con Veritaserum para comprobar que no mentía y que no se trataba de una trampa.

Era ya medio día cuando la dejaron descansar, les había dado los rostros de los que había visto, los había dibujado, había dicho todo lo que sabía al respecto y ellos averiguaron que su hermano había muerto, efectivamente, en una misión para el Lord, aunque no le dijeron quien lo mató.

Durante el resto de la guerra permaneció escondida, junto con Gray, y tal como esperaba, el elfo murió, fue pocos días antes de que la batalla final se diera. La batalla final había acabado con su encierro, los que quedaban de la orden, entre ellos el nuevo Ministro, la ayudaron a recuperar su casa, que estaba ya vacía y saqueada, y su fortuna en Gringotts, de la cual ya no quedaba casi nada, aún así se las ingenió para estudiar arte y empezar a pintar. Pese a ser sangre pura y no haber tenido mucho contacto con el mundo muggle, optó por empezar allí, pronto tuvo una carrera, cuadros que pintar y cosas que hacer; y la guerra, y la pérdida de su hermano se volvió algo difuso en su mente…

Hasta que un día, regresando de una exposición en Liverpool, cuando apareció en el jardín de su casa ya restaurada, sintió que no estaba sola, fue un presentimiento, nunca lo había pensado así, pero ella había dado información sobre los mortífagos, era una traidora. Eso le dijo la voz de la mujer que sostenía el cuchillo, dos hombres más la sostenían de los brazos, trató de gritar y defenderse pero la voz y las fuerzas la habían abandonado. La sensación del cuchillo en su cuello, abriéndole la piel fue ardiente, pero no tan dolorosa como había esperado; mientras caía sobre el jardín vio la casa, la casa de sus padres y su hermano, por un momento le pareció verlos allí de pie, en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo de manera cariñosa, como cuando niña, saludándola y dándole la bienvenida…

*****

**

* * *

  
**

_Gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios… me alegra mucho el poder leerlos. _

_En cuanto al fic, he decidido que al final serán seis libros, aunque la cantidad de capítulos no varía… ya saben, nos quedan dos libros cortos; cada libro habla de una etapa de la vida de Harry y Draco, en este ha pasado sólo un poco de tiempo, pero ya hay varios cambios que se pueden notar._

_Para los que preguntaron por Noah, pues ya lo tenemos aquí, ha aparecido y aparecerá en los siguientes capítulos también. _

_Nos leemos el viernes, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. _

_Un beso y que tengan mucha suerte_

_Zafy _


	49. L5: C49: LA DECLARACIÓN DE NOAH

Hola a todos, es media noche y recién llego a casa, lamento el retraso en la actualización, pero ya está aquí…

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

**CAPÍTULO 49: "LA DECLARACIÓN DE NOAH"**

**

* * *

  
**

_El valiente no es el que no siente miedo, sino el que a pesar de tenerlo, actúa._

_(Anónimo)_

_

* * *

  
_

_Enero del 2005, Inglaterra_

—Odio hacer esto —manifestó Draco mientras releía el itinerario de viaje.

—Pero eres tú el que consigue los mejores tratos, además te invitaron a ti —replicó Gael, por enésima vez en la tarde, usando un tono ya aburrido.

—Sí, pero es que… ¿Alemania? ¿Acaso no vendemos ya suficientes pociones allí?

Gael puso los ojos en blanco y levantó uno de los pergaminos que estaban sobre el escritorio, el de las proyecciones de venta que podían alcanzar si es que cerraban ese trato, el informe que el mismo Draco había hecho.

—Y podemos vender más, mucho más.

—A veces pienso que eres demasiado ambicioso —masculló Draco quitándole el pergamino a Gael de las manos.

Gael soltó una carcajada.

—Eres tú el que me enseñó a ser así, ¿recuerdas?

—Lamentablemente —aceptó Draco, durante el tiempo que llevaban con la fábrica, aún desde Grimmauld Place, cuando Draco no se sentía seguro de dar la cara a los dueños de los lugares que le compraban, enviaba a Gael, instruyéndolo sobre todo lo que debía decir y hacer, aceptar y negar, y Gael había aprendido, bastante bien.

—Vamos, sólo serán cuatro días, yo cuidaré a Harry.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—No se trata de cuidar a Harry.

—Ya, lo que tú digas.

—Tonto —farfulló Draco, lo cierto era que no sólo se trataba de estar tantos días lejos de Harry, no habían estado alejados ni un solo día desde la última pelea que habían tenido, un año atrás, pero había algo más, en esos días de ausencia llegaría el nuevo cargamento de ingredientes, y entre ellos el último que le faltaba para tener lista la nueva poción que había ideado, y moría de ganas de ponerse a trabajar en ella, había planeado todo, o casi todo, con bastante meticulosidad, cuando hacerla, los pasos a seguir, todo, excepto cuando probarla.

—Draco…

—Ya, ya, que sabes que al fin si iré.

—Claro, pero te gusta hacer algo de drama antes ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a Mikel?

—Porque tiene turno en la clínica esta noche, y además quedamos en revisar todos los balances y lo que llevarías a Alemania.

Draco suspiró profundamente, obligándose a recordar que sólo serían cuatro días y que al volver tanto Harry como los ingredientes para su poción permanecerían allí.

—De acuerdo, pásame los detalles de las pociones patentadas del último año…

*****

—¿Y estás segura, muy segura, de que funcionará? —preguntó Harry, que en ese momento se encontraba en su oficina de la Escuela, las clases ya habían terminado y como sabía que Draco tendría junta con Gael para ultimar lo de su viaje a Alemania, estaba aprovechando el tiempo para hablar con su amiga.

—Sí, y por enésima vez, sí, Harry —suspiró Hermione con el libro abierto sobre la mesa —; no dice que tienen que ser de sexos diferentes, sólo habla de magia, es un ritual muy antiguo, que ya no se practica en la actualidad, pues es demasiado complicado e íntimo, además que se requiere de una gran cantidad de magia y energía, los magos que lo practiquen deben estar entrenados para ello.

—¿Por eso ya nadie lo hace?

—Ajá

—¿No será porque ha habido casos de muerte o algo así?

Hermione resopló mientras extraía de su bolso otro libro igual de viejo que el que tenían sobre el escritorio, luego de encontrar el ritual, le había dicho a Harry que creía haber encontrado la forma de realizar lo que quería, pero con los preparativos de la boda y luego la luna de miel y ponerse al día, no sólo en el trabajo sino también en la consejería, casi no había tenido tiempo de seguir investigando, aunque no había olvidado la promesa de ayudar a Harry con eso.

—Pues sí, ahora que lo mencionas sí, esa es otra de las razones por las cuales el ritual se dejó de practicar, aunque no porque alguien saliera herido, sino porque las magias de la pareja no fueran compatibles, mejor dicho complementarias.

—¿Complementarias?

—La idea de una pareja, el… —Hermione tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y por un instante sintió como todo se movía a su alrededor, se aferró con más fuerza del libro que tenía entre las manos, como si éste evitara que cayera.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Harry levantándose y rodeando el escritorio para llegar hasta su amiga.

—No pasa nada, creo que he pescado algún virus raro, ya se me pasará —comentó ella sintiéndose ya mucho mejor.

—¿Estás segura? Tal vez deba verte un medimago…

—No, ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, además, estoy bien, ya te dije, es algo que hemos pescado, Ron tiene lo mismo.

—¿Está enfermo?

—No lo está, ni yo tampoco, simplemente la comida no nos cae bien… —Hermione frunció el ceño —, y no, no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo cocino —se defendió —, ayer que fuimos a la madriguera estuvimos igual, y cocinó Molly.

—Pero yo no he dicho nada —se excusó Harry con una sonrisa, aunque aún algo preocupado por su amiga.

—Ya, si no te conoceré, y no debes burlarte, al menos Ron y yo intentamos cocinar, cosa que no podemos decir de Draco y de ti.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo —reprochó Harry sentándose nuevamente tras su escritorio —, tanto él como yo estamos muy ocupados y comer fuera o pedir comida se nos hace más fácil y simple.

—Y seguro… así no se envenenan mutuamente.

—Ah, pero que graciosa, Granger —dijo una voz, arrastrando las palabras desde la puerta, Hermione giró asustada mientras Harry cubría con algunos pergaminos los libros de Hermione.

—¡Draco! —dijo ella con una sonrisa culpable.

—Y aún te atreves a decir mi nombre —comentó el chico entrando a la oficina a la vez que Harry se ponía en pie.

—Has terminado pronto —le dijo Harry alcanzándolo y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Sí, mejor eso antes de no resistir más mis deseos de hechizar a Gael.

—Oh… —Hermione frunció el ceño hacia Draco —¿No ha ido bien?

—Bien para Gael, que se salvó de ser hechizado —aclaró Draco —. Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? —preguntó hacia Harry —ya sabes, a la calle, para evitar morir envenenados.

Hermione y Harry soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas mientras Draco negaba con la cabeza.

—Ya debo irme, Ron ya debe estar por llegar a casa —dijo Hermione metiendo de cualquier manera los libros en el bolso nuevamente.

—¿Segura que te sientes bien? Draco y yo te podemos llevar para que no uses la red flú, ya de por si suele marear y…

—No, gracias, en serio, estoy bien, Harry, eres más exagerado que Ron.

—¡Eso es imposible! —replicaron Harry y Draco a la vez, Hermione sonrió nuevamente.

—No le diré que han dicho eso —comentó caminando hacia la chimenea.

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó Draco en el momento en que Hermione tomaba ya un poco de polvos flú.

—No, es algo pasajero. Cuídense, y Draco, que tengas suerte en tu viaje a Alemania, Harry me contó que es una gran oportunidad.

—Lo es, gracias —respondió Draco, y no fue hasta que la chica se fue que preguntó en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene?

—Ella y Ron tienen un raro virus, creo, la comida no les hace bien, es algo del estómago, tal vez podrías jugar con tu caldero e idear algo —sugirió pegándose a su cuerpo y pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

—Es con otra cosa con lo que me apetece jugar en realidad —comentó Draco mientras acariciaba la espalda de Harry y llegaba hasta las nalgas.

Harry suspiró y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Eso me agrada más.

—Pero primero hay que ir por comida, muero de hambre.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Harry —, y comemos en casa.

—Claro.

Cuando ya estaban por salir de la oficina de Harry, Draco le dio una mirada más a la chimenea por donde había salido Hermione, con el ceño fruncido, las caricias de Harry lo habían apartado de lo que estaba pensando en un inicio.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Está embarazada —declaró con voz seria.

—¿Quién?

—Hermione, está embarazada.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

Draco se abstuvo de contestar que lo sabía porque llevaba las últimas semanas estudiando demasiado acerca de los embarazos en brujas, porque tendría que aclarar las razones para hacer aquello y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo lo sé, y hasta lo puedo apostar.

—No, no puede ser, Ron también está enfermo.

—¿En serio? Que peculiar —ambos ya caminaban por el pasillo y Harry cerraba puertas y revisaba todo antes de salir.

—No es peculiar, viven juntos, es normal que lo estén si comen la misma comida.

—No, se llama síntomas compartidos, pasa mucho, sobre todo en las parejas que están muy unidas.

—Nah… —Harry negó con la cabeza mientras finalmente ambos subían al auto, rumbo a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos para ordenar comida.

*****

Pese a que él hubiera querido partir ese mismo día, en el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de quien había sido su captora, tuvo que obedecer a su hermano y dejarse revisar por un medimago, sobre todo porque estaban en invierno y él llevaba más de un año sin salir de esa habitación.

"_Su cuerpo no aguantará si lo somete al frío tan rápidamente"_ Había dicho el anciano con voz siniestra _"Que dé primero unos cuantos paseos por el jardín, sé que Londres es menos frío, pero no queremos arriesgarnos a que surja un ataque de pánico" _

Y Noah tuvo que reconocer que el hombre había tenido razón, la primera vez que había intentado salir de su habitación lo había sobrecogido un pánico innecesario, apenas había llegado al pasillo antes de regresar a su habitación, a su lugar casi completamente seguro.

Le tomó más tiempo del que pensaba que le podía tomar el empezar a dar paseos por el jardín de la casa, con Sarah, o con Elías, el otro hermano de Nadia, incluso Roger lo acompañaba algunas tardes los fines de semana. Ninguno le preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba, qué era lo que había hecho que se despertara de esa horrible pesadilla, ni la razón por la cual ahora quería desesperadamente partir a Londres una vez estuviera completamente recuperado.

Y Noah agradecía que no lo hicieran. No hubiera podido decirlo. Aún no. Aunque no planeaba quedarse callado demasiado tiempo. Claro que no, pero todo debería ser a su debido tiempo, no se arriesgaría a echar todo a perder por andar apurado.

Además el tiempo que había usado recuperándose lo había usado también investigando, su hermano le había proveído de los diarios del último año, había leído todas las crónicas que se habían escrito acerca de la ley anti discriminación que Harry había impulsado, había leído lo exitoso que se habían vuelto Draco y Gael con la Fábrica de pociones, y también, lamentablemente del ataque que se había dado poco antes de que su hermano lo sacara de ese horrible lugar. Sabía que mucha de la información que le había dado a esa chica tenía algo que ver, no podía ser casualidad que estuviera tan interesada en Draco y sus rutinas y amigos y que luego atacaran su hogar. También leyó acerca de esa chica, al parecer más amiga de Draco y Gael, pues había estudiado con ellos, y la forma como había sido la única víctima del ataque en cadena.

—¿Noah? —preguntó Roger entrando a la habitación, ahora con las antorchas totalmente encendidas, mientras Noah leía un libro en uno de los sillones.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Bien, gracias —contestó Roger sentándose delante de él —tenemos ya los trasladores y todo el viaje a Londres.

—Genial —asintió Noah dejando a un lado el libro que leía.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? ¿Qué no será un retroceso? Lo mejor sería olvidar que…

—No podría —interrumpió Noah con voz alarmada, temiendo que su hermano se arrepintiese de ayudarlo —. No hasta que haga lo que tengo que hacer, hasta que les diga… —suspiró profundamente —. Estaré bien, debes confiar en mi y que no haré ninguna tontería.

Roger le dio una mirada evaluadora y finalmente asintió mientras extendía un paquete, una caja de madera pequeña.

—El itinerario y los boletos para los trasladores, te hospedaras en el mismo hotel que te hospedabas antes, Sarah partirá contigo.

—¿Cuándo?

—En tres días.

—En tres días —repitió Noah mirando los boletos que le daban acceso a la zona de aparición internacional de Rusia.

*****

Harry apretó un poco más los dedos entre los de Draco, mientras sentía la caliente piel de Draco sobre su espalda, con estocadas lentas y precisas lo empujaba contra la cama, mientras en su oído murmuraba cosas, intercalando las palabras sueltas con besos y pequeñas mordidas.

—Te voy a extrañar —masculló Draco empujándose dentro de Harry una vez más, con una mano se apoyaba sobre el colchón mientras la otra era apresada por la caliente mano de Harry, delante de ambos, chocando casi con el cabecero de la cama.

—Mmm…sí —gimoteó Harry arqueándose para no dejar ni una porción de su espalda sin sentir el calor de la piel de Draco —. Sí, Draco.

—Te amo —le dijo en el oído antes de que su lengua bajase un poco más, lamiendo debajo de la oreja y llegando hasta el cuello —te amo demasiado— repitió levantándose un poco más, impulsándose con la mano que tenía en el colchón y presionando un poco más la de Harry.

—Y yo…— Harry flexionó un poco las piernas, lo suficiente para tener el espacio necesario para que sus caderas dieran el encuentro a la pelvis de Draco, que se empujaba con un ritmo cada vez más veloz dentro de él —también.

—Merlín… Harry… —jadeó Draco cuando Harry comenzó a apretarse cada vez más entorno a él.

—Draco… así —pidió Harry mientras se empujaba hacia atrás, las embestidas de Draco lo devolvían al colchón, de tal forma que su erección era presionada y masajeada al mismo ritmo que Draco lo estaba tomando, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte —me correré— informó apenas sin aire.

Draco no le soltó la mano que tenían entrelazada, se levantó un poco más y empujó contra él perdiendo ya el control absoluto de la situación, aquel pequeño momento en que ambos se descontrolaban totalmente, los gritos y gemidos llenaron la habitación, mezclados con el ruido de sus cuerpos chocando.

—Harry —gritó Draco sintiendo a Harry convulsionar debajo de él, su interior apresándolo en el punto exacto del dolor y el placer.

—Oh… —lloriqueó Harry dejándose caer completamente sobre la cama, sintiendo a Draco empujarse una vez más dentro de él, con mucha fuerza y un líquido caliente invadiendo su interior. —Oh… sí —suspiró sintiendo sobre su espalda ya todo el peso de Draco, sus respiraciones agitadas.

—Merlín, Harry —gimoteó Draco dándole pequeños besos en la nuca y los hombros antes de soltarlo por completo y levantarse para salir de su interior —, eres increíble.

—Lo sé —se burló Harry girando para encontrarse con el cuerpo caliente y aún agitado de Draco.

—Que presumido —se quejó Draco antes de darle un beso en los labios. Harry rápidamente se pegó a él, sus cuerpos y piernas entrando en total contacto.

—Eres tú el que lo ha dicho —continuó Harry. Draco negó con la cabeza.

—¿No te ha parecido increíble?

—Más que eso —admitió enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco —. Y te voy a extrañar.

—Y yo… pero no puedo hacer nada… aunque podrías venir conmigo.

—Sabes que no puedo, que tengo clases y citas con la consejería —dijo Harry, como ya le había dicho antes, cada vez que Draco le proponía ir.

—Sí —Draco le acarició el cabello y cerró los ojos, se sentía agotado, en unas cuantas horas más debería partir ya, pero Harry y él parecían no dispuestos a dormir. Aunque claro, él no tenía ninguna queja por la forma como ambos estaban usando ese tiempo.

—Pero gracias por pedirme que fuera.

—Fregoteo —murmuró Draco suavemente para que el cuerpo de ambos estuviera limpio y luego, con ayuda de la varita también, hizo levitar el grueso cobertor, el frío de invierno se estaba sintiendo cada vez más.

—Gracias —dijo Harry con voz adormilada.

—Harry…

—mmm

—Prométeme que te cuidaras, comerás a tus horas y dormirás las horas adecuadas.

—¿Por qué insistes con ese tema? —se quejó Harry levantándose para mirarlo a los ojos —No me voy a dar al abandono porque estés fuera cuatro días, claro que te extrañaré pero…

—Pero tú eres muy desordenado en eso, no quiero que…

—Exagerado —interrumpió Harry volviendo a acostarse, abrazado a Draco —; duérmete, ya es demasiado tarde y no quiero que te duermas en una de tus reuniones.

Draco suspiró profundamente y se acurrucó un poco más junto a Harry.

—Probablemente lo haga, estoy agotado.

—De nada —se burló Harry, Draco le dio un suave tirón en el cabello en respuesta pero ninguno dijo nada más, mientras ambos se quedaban dormidos rápidamente.

*****

Draco sonrió forzadamente mientras daba la mano a todos aquellos gerentes con lo que se había entrevistado durante demasiadas horas, habían sido negociaciones largas y en algunos momentos agresivas, pero finalmente había conseguido salir de ese sitio con mucho más de lo que había esperado salir. Gael estaría contento cuando se enterase de todo el volumen de pedidos que tendrían ahora para su línea de perfumes y productos de limpieza. Y además estaría mucho más contento cuando supiera que el contrato era uno de los más grandes firmados hasta el momento en cuanto a fabricación de pociones con una empresa extranjera (por parte de Alemania al menos), se refería.

—Un placer, señor Malfoy —le dijo una bruja bastante mayor, con la que se había encaramado en una discusión acerca de los costos de los ingredientes americanos —, supongo que nos estaremos bastante seguido.

—Así es —contestó Draco con amabilidad —, tanto mi socio como yo estaremos constantemente aquí, al menos hasta cumplir con la primera parte de la implementación.

—Claro —suspiró la bruja, y por un momento pareció querer decir algo más, pero a último momento pareció arrepentirse y solamente hizo un ligero asentimiento, antes de dar la vuelta y salir, seguida por un muchacho más joven que decía ser su asistente.

—Lo que Berit quiso preguntar —comentó otro mago mirando hacia la bruja que ya estaba cerca de la puerta, la mujer tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas —es que si sería posible que alguna vez llegaras junto a tu… pareja, Harry Potter.

Draco amplió la sonrisa un poco más, recordándose que acaba de firmar un contrato y que no podía mandarlos al diablo.

—Por supuesto, si es que Harry puede darse un tiempo libre con sus proyectos, Cort.

—Genial —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa radiante —. Sería interesante conversar con él, es todo un héroe, dicen que venció a un mago terrorífico.

—Sí, Voldemort —arrugó la nariz Draco —, un tipo medio loco, pero que dio problemas durante mucho tiempo. Tienen suerte de que no haya llegado aquí, en Inglaterra murieron miles por él.

—Oh… eso es, lamentablemente —respondió el hombre apretando su mano contra la de Draco antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y comenzar a alejarse —. Que esté muy bien, señor Malfoy, nos veremos pronto.

—Encantado —contestó Draco, el asistente de Cort, un chico de cabellos claros y ojos azules le dio una mirada descarada mientras sonría de manera coqueta… o más que eso.

—Un gusto, señor Malfoy —le dijo mientras extendía una mano hacia él, Draco, por educación, correspondió al saludo, aunque no sonrió, simplemente le regaló la expresión más fría y dura que pudo. El chico pareció algo desconcertado mientras se alejaba.

Cuando finalmente todos se hubieron retirado, juntó todos los materiales, muestras de pociones y diversos informes que había llevado para esa reunión, recordándose una vez más que la próxima vez necesitaría mínimo un asistente que le ayudara con todo eso, o, mejor aún, que Gael viajara con él, tal vez el no parecer solo delante de todos ellos hubiera podido hacer que las negociaciones duraran un poco menos.

El hotel donde se hospedaba era uno bastante moderno, en el centro mismo de Bremen, aunque era mágico, parecía pasar de ser percibido por los muggles que pululaban por allí.

Entró a la recepción por medio de la aparición, disfrutando el poder hacerlo nuevamente, incluso, internamente se regocijaba al siquiera poder salir de Inglaterra, ya que antes lo tenía prohibido.

—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy —dijo la voz de uno de los recepcionistas, en un duro ingles.

—Buenas noches. ¿Tengo alguna carta?

—Tres, caballero —respondió el hombre extendiendo unos sobres hacia él.

Draco miró extrañado el grupo de cartas, sólo esperaba dos, una de Harry, por supuesto, y una de Gael, preguntándole que tal habían ido las negociaciones, la tercera era un misterio.

—¿Cenará el caballero?

—En mi habitación —respondió Draco mientras el hombre extendía un pequeño menú de comidas hacia él, Draco escogió rápidamente algo ligero y una botella de vino antes de subir a su habitación, cargando con su viejo, pero muy querido morral, y las cartas.

Dejó todo sobre la mesa de madera del fondo y se metió rápidamente a la ducha, se sentía demasiado agotado ahora que todo había terminado, al día siguiente tendría un pequeño almuerzo de "cordialidad" con sus nuevos socios alemanes antes de poder viajar hacia Londres nuevamente. Por él y hubiera desistido del almuerzo, pero lo cierto era que le convenía afianzar lazos con ellos. Era la primera vez que intentaban firmar un contrato con el extranjero, y Draco no quería que fuera la última. Utilizaría ese ejemplo para sus futuros tratos y necesitaba tener todo lo posible a favor.

Cuando salió de la ducha, envuelto en un albornoz bastante grueso y suave, la comida, así como la botella de vino ya estaban en la mesa del centro, donde había dejado además las cartas.

Se sirvió una copa de vino mientras leía los remitentes, el primero era por supuesto Harry, el segundo, tal como esperaba, Gael, pero el tercero era de alguien que no creía le escribiría: Aarón Bonaccord.

Aarón había creado la consejería, parte de su publicidad era que Harry, Draco, Hermione y muchos otros profesionales empapados del tema homosexual estarían allí para ayudar a cualquiera que tuviera dudas o problemas, ya sea de discriminación, médicos o de orientación. A pesar de que Draco iba dos o tres veces por semana a ayudar, escuchar jóvenes con problemas y guiarlos hacia la forma correcta de actuar, tanto él como Harry apenas y se cruzaban con el hombre, que había, en sólo unos cuantos meses cambiado completamente. Su sonrisa sólo aparecía si es que había una cámara o un periodista delante, y aún así no era ni siquiera una cuarta parte de lo deslumbrante que antes. Incluso pasaba días enteros sin aparecer por la consejería y su popularidad entre los miembros del Wizengamot estaba disminuyendo. Todo se debía, por supuesto, a la ausencia de Boris. El chico, luego de aquella tarde en que Aarón se había rehusado a admitir que eran pareja delante de los periodistas, se había marchado de casa, y aunque seguía trabajando en el Ministerio, y apareciendo ocasionalmente en la consejería, sobre todo para conversar con Tyrone o Giles, no había vuelto a casa.

Por Tyrone y Giles había sabido que se había mudado a un pequeño departamento en las afueras de Londres y que se había negado a ver a Aarón más de lo estrictamente necesario por cuestiones de trabajo, que había tenido unas cuantas aventuras con chicos desconocidos, y sobre todo que no estaba dispuesto a volver con Aarón por el momento, quien, según decían Tyrone y Giles, había intentado acercarse a Boris en más de una ocasión.

Draco, pese a todo lo malo que había resultado ser la presencia de Aarón, no podía dejar de pensar en que sentía mucho que esa relación, de tantos años, se quebrara, y sobre todo de ver que Boris, que intentaba esconderlo mejor de lo que Aarón lo intentaba, se viera triste y solitario. No podía dejar de recordar aquella conversación fuera del Ministerio, la forma como de alguna manera había intervenido para hacer que Boris se alejara de Aarón.

Con mucha curiosidad dejó de lado la carta de Gael y la de Harry y optó por la de Aarón, no había razón alguna para que el hombre le escribiera sino fuera un asunto de real importancia.

Eran apenas unas cuantas líneas, pero muy perturbadoras:

_Hola Draco, _

_Espero que todo esté yendo bien por Alemania._

_Te extrañará mi carta, pero ha surgido algo muy importante e interesante, al menos eso quiero creer, tengo en casa a un chico que dice haber estado en la clínica de rehabilitación que tanto investigamos, al parecer él, con ayuda de alguien del interior, escapó, y no le hicieron los hechizos de memoria, pero se rehúsa a que Harry o cualquier otro que tenemos encargado del asunto, se entreviste con él, me ha pedido expresamente que seas tú el que venga a hablar con él, promete contar todo lo que pueda y ayudarnos a encerrar a todos esos que lo maltrataron (porque dice que fue cruelmente maltratado) con una sola condición, primero quiere hablar contigo. _

_Sé que debes estar de vuelta mañana en la noche y que sería demasiado pedirte que vinieras esa misma noche, pero ¿qué tal el día siguiente? Él se estaba hospedando en un hotel de Londres, pero le he convencido, tanto a él como a su acompañante de quedarse en mi casa y ya les he explicado de tu viaje y están dispuestos a esperarte. _

_Entonces… ¿pasado mañana en la mañana te parece bien?_

_Avísame. _

_Aarón. _

_PD: he querido poner el nombre de la persona que te comento, pero él no me lo ha permitido, aunque confía en que vendrás. _

_Aarón. _

Draco releyó la carta un par de veces más, no se le ocurría quién querría entrevistarse con él antes que con Harry, pero la curiosidad podía más así que rápidamente garabateó en un pergamino a Aarón "De acuerdo, pasado mañana a las diez". Llamó a uno de los empleados del hotel y enviaron la carta rápidamente.

Cuando cenó lo hizo con la compañía de las cartas de Gael y Harry, el primero pidiéndole que le diera los pormenores de las negociaciones finales y el segundo diciéndole cuanto lo extrañaba y lo mucho que lo quería tener en casa ya.

Cuando se durmió, luego de contestar las cartas de ambos, se sentía ligeramente ebrio por la botella de vino que casi se había terminado y su cabeza, pese al cansancio y el adormecimiento, no dejó de darle vueltas a la persona que lo estaría esperando en casa de Aarón y si es que en verdad tendría información acerca de la clínica esa.

*****

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en la posibilidad de que te dijera que no? — preguntó Hermione suavemente, Harry y ella estaban en la casa de Hermione y Ron, cerca de la madriguera, era ya de noche, pero Ron, ocupado con unos problemas de última hora, no había vuelto a casa aún, lo cual era ideal para los planes de ellos, pues no habían querido decirle a nadie nada al respecto.

—Sí —contestó honestamente Harry mientras dejaba el libro con los pasos a seguir para enlace de magia a un lado —, pero evito pensar tan negativamente.

—Qué gracioso —masculló Hermione con el ceño fruncido —. A lo que me refiero es que no quiero que te enfades… es decir, enlazar la magia, darle una parte de tu magia a él y que él te de una parte de la suya… es tan…

—Nunca nos dejarían casarnos, ustedes, Ron y tú, comparten ciertos vínculos por estar unidos, nosotros no podemos porque ambos somos chicos, no es justo.

—Pero en algún momento lo permitirán, dirán que es correcto hacerlo y entonces podrían hacerlo legalmente…

—No es cuestión de ser legal, no me importa si el Wizengamot da la ley mañana, o nunca, es algo que quiero hacer ahora, no está prohibido ni penado. Se trata de unirnos más aún, no de esperar a que el mundo mágico nos apruebe. Sabes que esa nunca ha sido mi intención, el ser aprobado.

—Demasiado bien —suspiró Hermione negando con la cabeza —, aunque aún sigo pensando en la posibilidad de que Draco no lo permita… ya sabes que a veces suele ser muy extraño… como cuando se fue de casa por lo de Aarón.

—No dirá que no, ya verás —dijo Harry tratando de convencerse a si mismo —, aceptará gustoso.

—¿Cuándo planeas hacerlo?

—Cuando domine este hechizo… en un par de semanas más, creo —sonrió Harry pensando en las mil y una formas que había ideado para pedirlo.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia el reloj de pared. Ron y ella habían invitado a Harry a cenar esa noche para darle la gran noticia, pero Ron había tenido un problema en la tienda y aún no llegaba y ella empezaba a sentirse un poco ansiosa. Esperaba que Ron no tardara mucho más tiempo, tenía tantas ganas de contárselo a Harry.

—¿Sigues enferma? —preguntó Harry luego de un momento —¿Estás segura que no es buena idea ir a ver a un medimago? Ya son muchos días y…

—Estaré bien, no debes preocuparte —interrumpió Hermione poniéndose en pie —. ¿Deseas vino? ¿Cerveza?

—Cerveza estará bien —aceptó Harry poniéndose en pie y guardando el libro que estudiaba hasta ese momento, Ron no tardaría en llegar.

Cuando, media hora después, Ron llegó a casa por fin pudieron cenar, pese a la familiaridad de siempre, la pareja de amigos parecía algo tensa. Hermione casi no probó bocado mientras Ron engullía todo lo que tenía en frente frenéticamente y casi sin hablar.

—¿Y tú ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Harry dando cuenta del postre.

—Creo que sí… —suspiró Ron dándole una significativa mirada a Hermione que asintió suavemente —. Fuimos a San Mungo ayer —informó con voz seria y ceremoniosa, Harry arqueó una ceja en muda interrogante —, y nos ha confirmado que no tenemos ningún virus ni nada similar.

—Es un alivio —comentó Harry —, pero, si no tienen un virus ¿Qué tienen?

Hermione se sonrojó suavemente mientras Ron tomaba su mano sobre la mesa y le daba un pequeño beso antes de encarar a Harry.

—Estamos embarazados.

Harry abrió la boca y por un instante no supo que decir.

—Eso quiere decir que tendremos un bebé —aclaró Hermione como si fuera posible que Harry no hubiera entendido.

—Vaya, yo… —Harry se puso en pie rápidamente y rodeó la mesa para poder abrazar a sus amigos —. Los felicito, chicos, es…

—Gracias, compañero —respondió Ron.

—… maravilloso —completó Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione —. Un bebe, wow…

—Eso mismo dije yo —se burló Ron.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Ciertamente sí fue toda una sorpresa, aunque una muy agradable —aclaró Hermione mientras Harry volvía a sentarse delante de ellos.

—La medibruja dijo que el que yo tuviera los síntomas era de alguna manera hacer causa común con Hermione.

—Ah… he escuchado hablar de eso —comentó Harry.

—Pero pronto desaparecerán, estoy de diez semanas, en un par más debo dejar de tener tantos malestares.

—Lo cual es un alivio —suspiró Ron.

—¿Y ya se lo han dicho a sus padres? —quiso saber recordando la teoría de Draco, días atrás sobre los síntomas de Hermione e incluso sobre los síntomas de Ron.

—No, hemos querido decírtelo a ti primero —Ron sonrió mientras una botella de champagne helada volaba desde la cocina.

—Oh, chicos, gracias por eso —comentó Harry extendiendo las copas para que Ron pudiera rellenarlas con champagne, la copa de Hermione fue rellenada con jugo de calabaza.

—Hay algo más que queríamos decirte —dijo Hermione mientras Harry ya levantaba la copa.

—O más bien pedirte —continuó Ron —, ya sabemos que tienes a Teddy pero… a nosotros realmente nos encantaría que pudieras ser el padrino del pequeño o pequeña que venga.

—¿Padrino? —preguntó Harry algo asombrado, realmente no había esperado que le pidieran eso.

—Sí, sólo en ti confiamos para esto…

—Por supuesto, Ron —respondió Harry levantando un poco más la copa —. El honor es mío.

*****

Luego del largo, y excesivamente costoso, almuerzo en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de Bremen, Draco se despidió de sus nuevos socios y, con una muy pequeña maleta, llegó, vía flú hasta la sala de apariciones internacionales, que quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, por las paredes de vidrio pudo ver el blanco paisaje, mientras esperaba que lo llamaran para por fin poder volver a casa.

Aquella tarde Harry tenía clases hasta la noche, y Draco no quería interferir en su trabajo así que habían acordado que fuera Gael el que lo fuera a recoger.

El regreso lo hicieron también por red flú, hasta el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Draco le dio un informe parcial de todo lo conseguido mientras subían a la habitación para que se pudiera dar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, Gael le aseguró que la fábrica estaba muy bien y que los pocionistas que habían contratado durante el último mes estaban trabajando de acuerdo a lo esperado, que la línea de producción había crecido lo suficiente para atender ahora a Alemania.

—Además llegó una carta de Italia —comentó Gael cuando Draco, ya completamente vestido, bajaba con él por las escaleras hacia la sala de estar.

—¿Italia?

—Han escuchado… lo cual me parece muy gracioso considerando que recién ayer se firmó el contrato —aclaró Gael —, escucharon sobre el trato que hicimos con Bixintxo & Asociados y están interesados en reunirse con nosotros y proponer algo.

—¿Quién escribió?

—Sabatini & Manfredi.

—¿En serio? Que interesante… —Draco se dejó caer sobre el sofá sintiendo alivio de estar ya en casa, aunque extrañando a Harry, sabía que debía tardar una hora más en llegar por lo menos así que tendría tiempo de conversar con Gael.

—Y vaya que lo es, investigué, Boris me ayudó, y encontramos que son los dueños de una gran cantidad de empresas italianas y…

—Sí, tienen empresas por toda Europa, aunque no son tan importantes —aclaró Draco —; hay empresas mayores aún, ellos pueden ser considerados medianamente importantes —. Si había algo que Draco no había olvidado era los nombres de las familias influyentes en el mundo mágico Europeo, o de las compañías más importantes.

—Pues a mí me parecieron grandes…

—Y lo son, es decir, en el nivel que nos estamos moviendo ahora, pero podemos llegar más arriba. Llegaremos más arriba —le dijo con voz convencida.

—Aunque estaremos algo atorados ahora con los alemanes.

—Es cuestión de estudiarlo —resolvió Draco agitando la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto —, mañana en la tarde me pondré a ello, ¿han quedado en mandar más información?

—Han escrito que pueden mandar a un representante de su empresa en cuanto les demos una cita. ¿En la mañana no irás a la fábrica?

—No… tengo algo que hacer, calculo estar después del almuerzo…

Gael frunció el ceño, Draco no era muy acostumbrado a tomarse mañanas libres así que supuso que tendría que ver con Harry y su reencuentro.

*****

Cuando llegó a casa ya era bastante tarde, estaba todo a oscuras, excepto la cocina, caminó rápidamente hacia ese sitio y descubrió las luces prendidas, Draco estaba de pie, mirando hacia la calle a través de las cortinas abiertas, una fuerte lluvia había empezado a caer, y podía escuchar el agua golpeando contra la ventana y la vereda.

—Hola —saludó Harry entrando completamente a la cocina, Draco giró sobresaltado antes de sonreírle.

—Hola —respondió Draco caminando hacia Harry.

Se encontraron en mitad de la cocina, y automáticamente sus labios y brazos se unieron con ansiedad.

—No sabes lo que te he extrañado —jadeó Harry mientras Draco comenzaba a mordisquearle el cuello y él le levantaba la sudadera lo suficiente para colar sus manos y acariciar la caliente piel de la espalda.

—Y yo… pensé que nunca llegarías —continuó Draco empujando a Harry, sin dejar de besarlo, hasta la mesa, sus manos se encargaron de desabotonar la túnica con rapidez.

—Lo siento —se excusó Harry mientras se apoyaba mejor en la mesa, las manos de Draco luchando por deshacerse de la túnica mientras él lo pegaba lo más posible a su cuerpo.

—No importa… ya estás aquí —murmuró Draco sonriendo por haber por fin terminado de abrir la túnica y empujándola hacia atrás, para que resbalara por los hombros de Harry y cayera sobre la mesa.

—Sí… y tú también.

Harry apartó las manos de la espalda de Draco para poder levantar la sudadera y la apartó rápidamente, dejando al descubierto el pecho desnudo del chico. Casi con reverencia acarició su torso desnudo mientras sentía a Draco exhalar suavemente por las caricias.

—Harry —suspiró Draco mientras se inclinaba hacia él y lo besaba nuevamente, con mayor necesidad que antes, las manos de Harry sobre su espalda, presionándolo y apretándolo, y la clara erección en sus pantalones rozándose descaradamente contra la de él.

—No creo que lleguemos a la habitación —comentó Harry mientras Draco lo empujaba contra la mesa y empezaba a jugar con los botones de su pantalón.

—No era mi intención hacerlo —respondió algo divertido Draco mientras lograba al fin desatar la correa y los botones. Bajó la cremallera y puso una mano sobre el hinchado miembro de Harry, aún debajo de la ropa interior.

—Vaya, en verdad me extrañaste —le ronroneó apretando un poco más fuerte su mano, Harry se estremeció y arqueó sobre la mesa soltando un gemido.

—Por supuesto —pudo responder Harry al fin mientras trataba de llegar a los pantalones de Draco, aunque por la posición le era algo difícil.

—Yo también te extrañé —le dijo Draco empujando sus caderas contra la mano de Harry y jadeando suavemente.

Antes de darse cuenta Draco lo desprendió de sus pantalones, bóxer y también de las botas, quedando completamente desnudo, sobre la mesa de la cocina y la túnica tendida, mientras el rubio estaba entre sus piernas, con los pantalones abiertos y una mirada lujuriosa.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante, repartiendo pequeños besos sobre el abdomen trabajado y bajando poco a poco, hasta enterrar la nariz en la mata de vellos oscuros. Mordió suavemente el hueso de la cadera de Harry mientras este arqueaba las caderas y lo sujetaba del cabello.

—Draco… por favor —pidió Harry entre gemidos mientras ahora sentía el cálido aliento sobre su miembro, abrió los ojos un instante para ver a Draco entre sus piernas, con el cabello rubio suelto cayendo hacia delante y rozando su piel.

—Mi pequeño impaciente —dijo Draco con voz divertida, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Harry un instante.

—Yo no soy peque… —Harry no pudo terminar de hablar, pues la boca de Draco se había cerrado en torno a la punta de su erección y presionaba con sus labios de manera deliciosa, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar y gemir mientras sus manos apretaban un poco más el largo cabello rubio.

—No… —replicó Draco apartándose un poco y dando una larga lamida a toda la extensión de la polla de Harry —, pequeño no.

—Oh…

Harry no pudo replicar, pues la boca de Draco estaba nuevamente rodeando su miembro, bajando poco a poco, apretando y provocando, mientras sentía la lengua de Draco lamiendo y presionándose.

Draco se esmeró bastante, jugando con su lengua, presionando la pequeña hendidura y subiendo y bajando a un ritmo cada vez mayor, procurando dejar entrar a Harry todo lo posible en su boca mientras sus manos le empujaban más las piernas, hasta dejarle los pies apoyados sobre la mesa y totalmente expuesto hacia él.

—¡Dios, Draco! —gimió Harry con fuerza, levantando las caderas cada vez más rápido, impulsado por sus pies—. No te pares.

Draco no tenía intenciones de detenerse, una de sus manos sujetó la cadera de Harry, presionándola suavemente, tratando de controlar el movimiento, mientras la otra bajaba por los testículos, jugando con ellos, Harry era particularmente sensible en ese aspecto, si lo presionaba mucho lo fastidiaría, pero tenía un punto exacto entre las caricias suaves y las rudas que conseguía volverlo loco y Draco, después de tanto tiempo, sabía muy bien como manejar el cuerpo de su amante.

—Ah… sí —gritó Harry cuando sintió esa mano más abajo aún, acariciando suavemente su entrada —sí.

Draco no se apartó más de un instante, el suficiente para recoger su varita y pronunciar el hechizo lubricante antes de retomar el trabajo con su boca, mientras introducía un par de dedos en la angosta entrada.

—Draco... no necesito eso —lloriqueó Harry empujándose contra esos dedos y tratando de respirar para no correrse en ese instante —tómame, hazlo ya.

Draco aún, pese a los pedidos de Harry, se entretuvo un poco más, jugando con su lengua, labios y dientes, sobre la cada vez más dura erección de Harry, disfrutaba mucho teniéndolo así, jadeando y lloriqueando, sabiéndose el causante de todo ese descontrol, de toda esa lujuria.

Cuando se apartó lo hizo con un sonido fuerte, chupando y haciendo gritar a Harry.

—Delicioso —le dijo levantando las cejas mientras apreciaba el cuerpo de Harry desnudo sobre la mesa; sus abdómenes marcados, sus pechos y brazos musculosos, el tatuaje del dragón al lado izquierdo, ligeramente brilloso, como el resto de su piel, por una pequeña capa de sudor, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos, y su mirada tan brillante, tan entregada. Siempre el mirar a Harry a los ojos cuando estaban haciendo el amor lo hacía sentirse abrumado.

Acarició con ambas manos las piernas de Harry mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso más en los labios. Sus lenguas se encontraron y ambos jadearon mientras Harry trataba de empujarse contra la erección de Draco, que chocaba contra su pierna.

—Te amo —le dijo Draco con voz algo temblorosa mientras lo sujetaba de las piernas y lo jalaba hacia el borde.

—Y yo —retribuyó Harry, se levantó un poco y con una mano jaló a Draco para besarlo una vez más.

Draco se apartó un poco y se posicionó en la entrada de Harry, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos empujó lentamente en él, sintiendo, como siempre, el exquisito placer de ser absorbido por esa estreches, mientras los ojos de Harry brillaban más y más.

—Mmm —gimió Harry cuando Draco estuvo completamente dentro de él, con una de sus manos buscó el borde de la mesa para sujetarse mientras Draco salía casi por completo y se enterraba en él nuevamente, está vez con rapidez y fuerza —. Sí.

—Harry… —jadeó Draco sujetándose con más firmeza de las piernas de Harry y comenzando a empujarse nuevamente contra él, marcando un ritmo medianamente rápido. La mesa rechinó por el uso que le estaban dando, pero ninguno se detuvo a escucharla.

—Bésame —exigió Harry de pronto, apoyándose con una mano en la mesa para levantarse un poco mientras que aún se sostenía con la otra. Los labios de Draco se unieron a los suyos nuevamente, está vez en un beso mucho más agresivo y necesitado, sus dientes mordiéndose, ambas bocas ahogando gemidos más y más fuertes hasta que su creciente necesidad les hizo perder el ritmo. Harry se desplomó contra la mesa mientras sentía una de las manos de Draco presionar su pierna hasta casi el dolor y la otra sujetando su erección.

—Harry… Dios, eres tan… —jadeó Draco empujándose con fuerza y tratando de que su mano igualara el ritmo que estaba imponiendo, Harry, aun con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa, se empujaba contra él, gritando y gimiendo, arqueándose y regalándole las imágenes más sexys que había visto en su vida. Harry siempre lograba sorprenderlo y enamorarlo cada día, en cada cosa que hacían.

—Draco… vamos… ya —pidió Harry en medio de gritos ahogados y entrecortados mientras sentía toda la excitación que causaba los roces de Draco contra su próstata juntarse en sus huevos, lista para estallar.

—Harry —gritó Draco mientras finalmente no soportaba más y se dejaba ir, lloriqueando y sintiendo como su espalda se arqueaba y sus piernas temblaban suavemente.

—Sí… Draco —exclamó Harry a la vez mientras su propio orgasmo llegaba, haciéndolo arquearse y sentir a Draco y su esencia caliente mucho más adentro aún —. Dios, sí —suspiró con el cuerpo temblando y sintiendo a Draco caer sobre él.

—Sí… —replicó Draco mordiéndole suavemente el hombro, a lo que Harry, aun sensible por el orgasmo y los efectos en sus nervios, gimió.

Luego de recuperarse de su primer encuentro durante esa noche habían pedido comida china y se habían mantenido alejados lo suficiente para no ser interrumpidos cuando el repartidor llegara.

Habían cenado en la habitación, en medio de más caricias y palabras cariñosas antes de hacer el amor una vez más y ahora estaban ambos desnudos, abrigados por un hechizo de calentamiento, sobre la cama, mirándose y abrazándose.

—He pensado que tal vez mañana puedas tomarte el día y podríamos ir a algún sitio, ya sabes, lejos de Londres —le propuso Harry, acariciándole el cabello suavemente, Draco hizo una mueca de disculpa.

—Lo siento… mañana tengo algo que hacer y no creo poder cambiarlo.

—Ah… no importa, podremos ir otro día.

—¿Qué tal pasado mañana? Creo que puedo escaparme ese día.

—Nah… tengo unas citas en la consejería, y las clases en la noche.

—Cierto… —suspiró Draco. Se sentía culpable por guardarle secretos a Harry, como por ejemplo la cita que tenía a la mañana siguiente, aunque, una vez hubiera descubierto de quién se trataba le contaría lo ocurrido, por supuesto, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera ligeramente mal.

—¿Qué tal el sábado? —preguntó luego de un rato más de silencio.

—¿Sábado?

—Ajá… podremos ir en tu auto si quieres y pasar todo el día fuera.

—Sábado está bien, creo que podré comunicarme con Andrómeda y decirle que iré el domingo, en lugar del sábado, no creo que haya problema.

—Bien, entonces el sábado —concluyó Draco besándolo una vez más antes de acomodarse junto a él en una posición habitual para ambos, con la mayoría de su piel tocándose.

—Sábado —aseguró Harry antes de bostezar —. Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

—Yo también me alegro de estar en casa.

*****

Draco no era tonto. Ni ingenuo, o al menos eso quería creer, así que, pese a que Aarón se había alejado considerablemente de Harry y ahora buscaba la forma de regresar con Boris, no se arriesgaría a ninguna trampa. Antes de salir de casa dejó en un lugar bastante visible la carta que Aarón le había enviado, si pasaba algo lo más probable es que Harry la viera, si no pasaba nada y en verdad se trataba de una pista sobre la clínica podría volver al medio día para guardarla nuevamente.

Llegó por medio de la chimenea hasta la casa de Aarón, el hombre ya lo esperaba, solo, sentado en uno de sus cómodos sillones, bebiendo una taza de café y leyendo una revista. Draco pudo reconocer una vez más los cambios que habían operado en el hombre desde que Boris se había marchado de casa, pero se abstuvo de comentarlos.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —le dijo a modo de saludo mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa de centro y estrechaba su mano con la de Draco.

—Claro, porqué dijiste que era realmente importante —le aclaró Draco.

—Ciertamente creo que lo es —Aarón le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera —te está esperando en el estudio, ha pedido hablar contigo a solas, aunque sólo por seguridad yo estaré al lado de la puerta, si ocurre algo, cualquier cosa me avisas.

—Vaya, ¿me estás mandando a una misión suicida o algo así?

Aarón soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza, deteniéndose en el pasillo junto a Draco.

—A veces eres muy melodramático, pero no está de más tomar precauciones… he investigado a esta persona, y no parece haber nada malo en su record, excepto el haber estado desaparecido por el último año y medio, no sabemos lo que puede haber ocurrido en ese tiempo.

—¿Año y medio? ¿No ha dicho nada respecto a eso?

—No, nada, como te dije por carta, dice que primero hablará contigo.

Draco suspiró profundamente y asintió. Aarón empujó la puerta del estudio para que Draco pudiera entrar.

—Suerte.

—Gracias —respondió Draco, no supo bien por qué, en voz baja.

El estudio estaba iluminado por las cortinas abiertas, aunque el cielo estaba gris, dejaba ver todo claramente, al fondo, sentado tras el escritorio, y de espaldas a él, había lo que al parecer era un chico, de cabello castaño, aunque el elevado respaldo de la silla no le permitía ver más nada.

—Hola —saludó Draco mientras cerraba la puerta —, dijeron que querías hablar conmigo.

Draco parpadeó confuso cuando la silla giró lentamente, dejando ver al fin a la misteriosa persona que lo buscaba.

—Hola, Draco —saludó Noah formalmente, poniéndose en pie. Draco pudo apreciar los cambios en el chico, lucía ahora mucho más delgado que antes, su cabello y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de antaño, e incluso la modulación de su voz parecía diferente, apagada.

—¿Noah? —atinó a preguntar Draco, aun sin moverse. —¿Esto es algún tipo de broma?

—Ojala lo fuera, pero no, no lo es —le respondió el chico llegando hasta él, su mirada lo recorrió de abajo arriba y suspiró profundamente, dando un ligero asentimiento.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Draco se puso rápidamente a la defensiva, no imaginaba qué podía querer el ex amante de Harry, después de tanto tiempo imaginó que ya habría superado el tema.

—Hablar… contarte lo que pasó, es algo que a ti te interesa —le aclaró Noah, indicándole los pequeños sofás junto a la chimenea que ardía suavemente.

—¿De qué podríamos hablar tú y yo? —Draco se cruzó de brazos, de alguna manera negándose a sentarse junto a él y participar de esa conversación.

Noah frunció el ceño un poco y agachó la mirada.

—Te he buscado a ti porque de todos los que están de una u otra manera involucrados, eres el único que no es mi amigo, ni siquiera siento simpatía por ti…

—Vaya, eso es realmente reconfortante —le interrumpió Draco.

—No creo poder mirar a la cara a los demás, no a menos que sea obligatorio, y pienso que en algún momento lo será, pero ahora… —Noah se interrumpió un momento, como si estuviera meditando, Draco resopló impaciente —. Es acerca de la clínica, y los ataques… Creo que están relacionados.

—¿Qué sabes tú de la clínica? —preguntó Draco realmente curioso —¿Qué tiene que ver con los ataques?

—Es una historia muy larga y creo que… —Noah señaló el grupo de sillones nuevamente —; Aarón me ha proporcionado un pensadero, creo que será necesario en caso no creas todo lo que tengo que decir…

Draco evaluó en silencio la situación un instante más antes de asentir cansinamente y caminar hacia los sillones, Noah se sentó delante de él y se quedó en silencio por lo que a Draco le pareció un tiempo demasiado largo.

—¿Qué tienes que ver tú con la clínica? —preguntó nuevamente Draco inclinándose hacia adelante, con todos los músculos en tensión, si Noah tenía información importante lo correcto o esperado hubiera sido que se lo dijera a Harry, o algún otro de sus amigos, no a él.

—Yo estuve allí —admitió el chico. Draco notó el pequeño estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Noah al hablar, sin embargo, no dejó de mantener la mirada fría y dura.

—Muchos dicen haber estado allí.

—Pero yo escapé… o mejor dicho, mi hermano pagó a uno de los de adentro para que me sacara.

—Te repito, muchos estuvieron allí.

—Sí, pero a muchos les borraron la memoria, a mí no.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón nuevamente.

—Quiere decir que tú…

—Que recuerdo a cada uno de los que me maltrató… que me torturó, lamentablemente, lo recuerdo todo.

*****

Draco escuchó la historia de Noah en silencio, sin hacer siquiera una interrupción, luego tendría tiempo de preguntar, por ahora parecía que el chico estaba curándose de alguna manera al relatar todo en susurros, con voz suave y lenta, con aquel tono sombrío que había usado durante esa mañana, ya no quedaba nada del chico impetuoso, coqueto y hasta irrespetuoso que había conocido antes, no quedaba nada del antiguo Noah.

Cada "cura" que habían intentado en él, cada hechizo, cada tortura, los días enteros sin comer ni beber, la completa oscuridad, rodeado de los gritos de los demás pacientes, gritos y lamentos mezclándose con sus propios gritos y lamentos. La intensa y cegadora luz mientras le repetían que estaba enfermo, que por eso estaba allí… La completa sensación de soledad, de abandono, de desear incluso, más de una vez morir. El no saber que había hecho para merecer algo así.

—No tengo mucha conciencia acerca del tiempo —continuó Noah, Draco podía ver sus ojos brillosos, sus labios ligeramente apretados en cada palabra, sus puños cerrados, y más que pena por él, sintió rabia, mucha más rabia de la que había sentido antes al escuchar los relatos de los chicos y chicas que argumentaban haber estado allí y no podían recordar más que retazos, ningún rostro y ninguna voz, porque él había conocido a Noah, y nunca había sido su amigo, ni siquiera lo había intentado, pero aún así podía ver realmente la profundidad del daño causado —, sucedió mucho tiempo después de que me llevaron allí, creo… una mujer, una diferente a la que siempre venía a mi habitación, se me acercó, me habló de manera diferente… me ofreció… —Noah apretó los labios un poco más y Draco, sin creer realmente lo que hacía se levantó y llegó hasta él, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro y poniéndose de rodillas delante de él.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo para que puedas continuar? ¿Un té? ¿Algún licor?

Noah negó con la cabeza y se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

—Tómate tu tiempo, todo el que quieras… cuando estés listo…

—Ella preguntó por ti —interrumpió Noah levantando el rostro hacia Draco, sus ojos estaban más brillantes y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar —por ti y por Harry…

—¿Qué?

—No al principio, primero dijo que me daría agua, que me ayudaría si yo le daba la información que quería, que sería más fácil para mí hacerlo, que sufriría menos y…

—¿Qué les dijiste de mí y de Harry? —espetó Draco poniéndose de pie y mirándolo furioso.

—Lo lamento tanto —Noah volvió a cubrirse el rostro y suspiró profundamente, calmándose y tratando de no derrumbarse delante de Draco —, yo no sabía… yo sólo quería… Tú no sabes lo que fue estar allí, lo horrible que era… que era no poder moverse, no poder salir de esa asquerosa cama, ¡Ni siquiera nos dejaban ir al baño! —gritó con rabia Noah apartando por fin las manos de su rostro.

Draco jadeó por la idea de todo ese maltrato y se obligó a serenarse también.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó inclinándose hacia él nuevamente —, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto…

—Ella quería saber acerca de tu fábrica —continuó con el relato Noah, mirando a Draco fijamente —, de si era con Harry con quien trabajabas, cual era la forma en que el interior de la casa de Harry estaba distribuida, que si conocía más acerca de tus horarios.

—¿Y qué les dijiste? Tú nunca estuviste allí, es decir, cuando partiste de Londres la fábrica aún no estaba del todo creada y…

—No, no les pude servir de mucha ayuda, pero les dije… —Noah agachó la cabeza nuevamente, y Draco se preocupó, temiendo otra terrible revelación —¡Oh, Merlín! Les dije que mi amigo… que Lucka me escribía acerca de ustedes… de todos en general, y que él había estado dentro de la fábrica más de una vez, que se veían mucho.

—Oh, mierda —susurró Draco apartándose de Noah nuevamente, esta vez sin ningún reproche, empezaba a unir cabos —. ¿Qué pasó luego de que… de que les dieras el nombre de Lucka.

—Les dije donde trabajaba… les dije que hacía normalmente —Noah parecía entrar en pánico —y luego…

—¿Luego?

—Luego aquella mujer no volvió a hacer amable… tomó el lugar de la mujer anterior y se encargó de mis castigos, parecía particularmente molesta…. los castigos y las torturas se volvieron cada vez peores, cada vez que uno empezaba quería creer que esta vez si se les pasaría la mano, que moriría, y me aferraba tanto a esa idea… hasta que mi hermano me sacó de allí…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada en el piso, Noah tratando de recuperar el aplomo, sabiendo que aún le quedaban cosas por contar y que tal vez esa declaración la tendría que dar más de una vez; Draco recordando la desaparición de Lucka, lo extraño que había sido que supieran donde trabajaban sus demás amigos…

—¿Recuerdas también… quienes fueron? —preguntó al fin Draco. Noah hizo un asentimiento, su mirada seguía siendo culpable —

. ¿Tienes sus nombres?

—Sí… y tengo el recuerdo de ella… de la que me torturó, y de la que me engañó…

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Draco en un susurro, acercándose nuevamente a Noah.

—Tú la conoces, Harry la conoce…

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No lo sabía… o mejor dicho no me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco tiempo, hasta que vi su fotografía en el diario… Es una Weasley

Draco abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada, mientras se dejaba caer finalmente sobre sus rodillas delante de Noah.

_Es una Weasley. _

Sólo había una Weasley capaz de hacer algo así…

*****

_Gael:_

_Lamentablemente ha surgido algo muy importante aquí y no creo llegar esta tarde a la fábrica tampoco, sé que tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes, y no te preocupes, los veremos todos mañana, así nos tengamos que amanecer, sin embargo, hoy será imposible, ya te contaré el por qué luego. _

_Draco. _

Gael frunció el ceño al terminar de leer la nota que Draco le había mandado con una lechuza marrón que no conocía, y era extraño porque Draco por lo general usaba a Alba, no a una extraña.

—Hola Gael, busco a Draco —saludó Harry abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza, como buscando a Draco entre los muebles.

—¿Él no está…? —la confusión fue mayor, si Draco no estaba con Harry ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

—Lo he buscado en su oficina pero Marly dice que no ha llegado en todo el día, que dijo que llegaría al atardecer…

—Él pues… —Gael no era bueno pensando en mentiras, o ya no tanto al menos, pero, sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Draco no lo quería meter en problemas —. Tuvo que ir a resolver unos asuntos… con un proveedor.

—¿Él mismo? Pensé que le dejaba eso a Erick —comentó Harry, Erick era el que habían contratado más de medio año atrás para que los ayudara con el proceso de las compras, pues ya eran demasiados ingredientes los que debían conseguir y el hacerlo les quitaba tiempo para continuar trabajando y produciendo.

—Sí, pero ha ido con él, ha negociar… ya sabes lo que le encanta hacerlo.

—Sí —sonrió Harry —, si no fuera fabricante de pociones sería un gran negociante…

—Ajá…

—¿Ya te vas a almorzar? ¿Has quedado con Mikel?

—No, el tiene turno esta tarde, hasta la media noche…

—¿No quieres venir conmigo?; le dejaremos una nota a Draco para que si puede nos alcance, tampoco contesta a su móvil así que debe estar muy ocupado.

—¿Almorzar? —Gael no estaba seguro de poder mantener la mentira si se quedaba con Harry a solas más tiempo.

—Sí, olvidé decirle a Draco, con Hermione y Ron.

—Pues…

—Será divertido.

—Oh, de acuerdo —respondió Gael, mientras metía la carta de Draco en uno de los cajones.

*****

Cuando Draco terminó de ver el último recuerdo de Noah, quien no había querido entrar con él, ya estaba casi a oscuras, había pasado todo el día allí, viendo los recuerdos, tomando notas… No sólo conocía a la Weasley de la escuela, habían algunos más… No podía creer que la Weasley hubiera hecho todas esas cosas y aún así mantenerse en el completo secreto.

—Lucka —empezó a decir Draco prendiendo un cigarro, se sentía completamente abatido, durante los recuerdos que habían explorado de las otras víctimas de la clínica, nunca habían tenido una visión tan escalofriantemente real de qué era lo que pasaba —, él fue secuestrado… desapareció unos días antes del ataque, y apareció la tarde en que atacaron todo…

—¿Él… él está bien? —Noah ya se había hecho a la idea de que algo le podía haber pasado a Lucka por haber dado su nombre, pero no había querido acercarse a él después de lo ocurrido, después de haberlo traicionado.

—Le habían borrado la memoria, aunque no de manera muy eficaz, sin embargo, pese a todo lo que Harry hizo para tratar de recuperar los recuerdos no pudo hacer mucho… aunque hablaron de una voz… la voz de una mujer y la de un hombre, tal vez si tú y él hablaran podrían…

—¡No! —protestó Noah poniéndose en pie con rapidez —. No quiero que me vean a la cara, es decir, no puedo verlos a la cara… por eso te escogí a ti, porque no siento haberte traicionado como siento haberlo hecho con los demás.

—No fue una traición —rebatió Draco firmemente —y no pensaras quedarte callado con toda esta información… Lucka sufrió terriblemente luego de eso, porque decía que nos había delatado, que era su culpa que supieran como entrar a casa por el patio trasero, que era su culpa por haber dado los nombres y trabajos de muchos, y es tu deber ayudarlo un poco, ayudarnos a todos…. ¡Una amiga nuestra murió! Y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados si es que esa tipa y toda su pandilla de "oh, no tolero a los gays" han sido responsables.

Noah se quedó quieto, mirando hacia Draco, hasta que finalmente asintió.

—Yo… cuando vine aquí, también lo hice porque sabía que esto era importante… es decir, no quiero que lo pasen más personas… lo que ellos me hicieron y si puedo… aunque no quiero verles las caras, Draco, no quiero verlos y pensar que por mi culpa murió esa chica, que por mi culpa fue que Lucka fue lastimado… si puedo ayudar a detenerlo, lo haré, pero tengo miedo.

Draco se lo quedó mirando por un instante, conmovido por la aceptación de sentimientos de Noah, por sus palabras y sobre todo por todo lo que había pasado, por todo el tiempo que se había aislado, por todo el daño que le habían causado.

—Nos encargaremos de ellos, no podrán lastimarte ni lastimar a nadie más, nunca más, y sé que da miedo, pero no debes tenerlo, no estaba en tus manos, nunca lo estuvo, sin embargo el hacer que no suceda más sí que lo está.

*****

Harry entró a la habitación a oscuras, ya seguro de que Draco tampoco estaba allí. Ahora si estaba preocupado y asustado, Draco no se había comunicado con él durante todo el día, y la excusa que le daba Gael de que estaba de compras ya no le satisfacía, él sabía que Draco no podía apartarse tanto tiempo.

Las antorchas se encendieron con lentitud, iluminando poco a poco la habitación, tardó unos instantes más en darse cuenta de que encima de la cama había un sobre.

En cuanto lo abrió dudó un instante en leerlo, no iba dirigido a él, sino a Draco, pero la firma del final: Aarón, le hizo decidirse a abrirlo.

Inmediatamente después estaba ya camino a la casa de Aarón, en busca de una explicación.

*****

—Tendremos que reunir a los demás —comentó Aarón, los tres estaban ahora en el estudio, Draco había contado a grandes rasgos la historia de Noah, mencionando sobre todo la participación de Ginny Weasley en todo el asunto. Aarón se había mostrado más que contento al tener al fin un nombre y un rostro.

—Creo que Hermione nos podría ayudar con la parte legal.

—No lo sé, Draco, ella está involucrada directamente con el asunto.

Draco se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—Tienes razón, pero no podemos dejarla fuera…

—Es la hermana de Ron, y, no es que dude de él, o de su familia, pero no sabemos lo que pasará en cuanto se entere, debemos llevar esto con toda la discreción del caso… no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien los ponga en sobre aviso.

—¿No conocen a otro que pueda ayudarlos con la parte legal? ¿A alguien de confianza? —preguntó Noah.

—Puede ser Boris —comentó Draco mirando hacia Aarón.

—Podría ser… pero mejor sería que le hablaras tú, ya sabes, no habla mucho conmigo —respondió Aarón arrugando ligeramente la frente, Draco pudo ver cierto dolor en aquella declaración.

—De acuerdo, podría hablar con él, pero, ¿qué hay de los demás, y de Harry? Tendremos que decírselos.

—¿Podrías hacerlo tú también? —preguntó Noah mirando hacia Draco esperanzado —. Yo no podría… tú podrías hablar con ellos en mi nombre y decirles lo mucho que lo lamento… que yo no pude…

—No es tu culpa —le dijo Aarón con mirada comprensiva —, no te culpes por esto, ellos entenderán, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho y si no hubieras hablado por las buenas, lo habrías hecho por las malas, hubiera sido peor aún.

Noah no respondió y por un instante más todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el sonido de alguien caminando por el pasillo los alertó, los tres se pusieron de pie a la vez, levantando las varitas mientras la puerta del estudio se abría sin ningún aviso previo.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Harry mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia los tres hombres que lo miraban asustados y con las varitas en alto —. ¿Noah?— preguntó recién reconociendo al chico, aunque lucía bastante diferente.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Draco bajando la varita y suspirando de alivio —. Vaya susto el que nos has dado.

—¿Yo? Tú eres el que ha desaparecido durante todo el día… encontré la carta.

—Ah… la carta —recordó Draco.

—Harry, pasa, tenemos noticias que darte —dijo Aarón, aliviado también y haciendo aparecer una silla más delante del escritorio.

—¿Noticias? —Harry avanzó por el estudio y miró de Draco hacia Noah con lentitud —¿Qué…? ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

—Apenas unos días —le contestó Noah, lucía temeroso, pensó Harry y se preguntó si es que no habría estado discutiendo con Draco.

—Lamento haber desaparecido —dijo Draco llamando su atención nuevamente y tomándolo de una mano para hacerlo sentar —, no recordé comunicarme…

—¿Y me van a decir entonces que está pasando? —reclamó Harry cada vez más intrigado.

—Yo… —Noah pareció dudar un poco, mirando a Draco de manera implorante, lo que hizo que Harry frunciera más el ceño —Draco… dile tú, será más fácil.

—Claro —respondió Draco de manera comprensiva, lo que hizo que Harry se sintiera más confundido aún por el trato que ahora mantenían su novio y su ex novio, Draco apretó su mano suavemente antes de hablar —. Harry, hemos descubierto algunos integrantes de la clínica y más aún, que ellos tuvieron que ver mucho en el último ataque, en el que murió Jocelyn.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

_Gracias a todos por leer, y por sus lindos comentarios, los leo con mucho gusto, como saben, y miren las horas en las que estoy llegando a casa, no he podido contestarlos aún, pero me alegra bastante el saber que la historia les sigue gustando._

_El nombre del siguiente capítulo es un secreto *.* lo cuelgo, lunes, media noche. _

_Creo que con lo que ha pasado en este capítulo ya se entiende por qué Noah decidió, de entre todos, hablar con Draco, y también que Boris finalmente sí dejó a Aarón, como muchos querían, se verá más de ellos en los siguientes capítulos. _

_Un beso y espero que disfruten el fin de semana, yo mañana aún tengo que ir al trabajo *cara de resignación*_

_Zafy _


	50. L5: C50: LA PROPUESTA

Hola a todos… espero que hayan pasado un lindo fin de semana…

Un capítulo más de la historia, el título era un secreto pero era algo que muchos ya esperaban… a ver qué tal les parece:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: "FAMILIA"**

**CAPÍTULO 50: "LA PROPUESTA"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Sometimes I love you_

_Sometimes I don't_

_But I never ever_

_Never want to let you go_

_The road's not easy_

_But the feeling's strong_

_It's the little things that_

_keep me holding on_

**_"Sometimes"_**

**_Gabrielle _**

_h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 4 W d d k l r 7 m- k  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_Febrero del 2005 _

—Son las tres de la mañana —se quejó Harry entrando al laboratorio privado de Draco, en la fábrica de pociones.

—Merlín, Harry, no debes entrar así —protestó asustado Draco y mirando hacia Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya son las tres de la mañana —repitió Harry cruzándose de brazos, a varios pasos de Draco.

—No me había dado cuenta… ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? —preguntó Draco regresando su atención a la poción, el trabajo se le había complicado demasiado, tanto él como Gael estaban normalmente hasta más de dieciséis horas diarias en el laboratorio, corriendo con todos los compromisos que habían adquirido, tanto con Alemania como los recientes con Italia, sin contar el tiempo que le demandaba el tema de Noah.

—Lo haría si tú estuvieras en casa ¿No me miraras siquiera cuando te hable?

Draco levantó la vista, algo más molesto.

—¿Qué tipo de reproche es ese? Estoy trabajando y obviamente no te estoy ignorando.

—El reproche es debido a qué debiste llegar a casa hace muchas horas y no lo has hecho.

—Porque estoy trabajando, ¡Demonios, Harry! —levantó la voz molesto, llevaba dos días trabajando con unos ingredientes italianos y no había logrado crear la poción que le habían pedido. Se sentía frustrado, agotado y hasta inútil como profesional, lo menos que necesitaba era a Harry reclamando su atención justo en ese momento —. ¿No puedes, por una noche siquiera, dejarme trabajar en paz?

—No es sólo una noche, siempre estás ocupado, y en dos días irás de nuevo a Italia, y luego te pasarás a Alemania y no te veré en quién sabe cuanto tiempo —respondió Harry, también cada vez más enfadado. Después de la historia de Noah, y sobre todo después de asimilar tan terrible revelación, se había dedicado a hacer averiguaciones, a navegar entre los recuerdos de Noah y de varios pacientes de la clínica, uniendo descripciones, buscando rostros en los registros del Ministerio que le llevaba Hermione y además investigando a los que iban descubriendo, sin contar las clases y las consejerías, él también estaba ocupado, y mucho, pero Draco lo estaba más, no recordaba ya la última vez que habían almorzado juntos, sin considerar los otros tres días que estuvo por Italia, firmando un nuevo contrato. Era como si de pronto el éxito de ambos los estuviera sofocando.

—¡Por trabajo! —Draco se alejó con pasos rápidos de la mesa de trabajo y llegó hasta la ventana, la reciente lluvia había mojado las ventanas y la acera, dándole un tono brilloso. Encendió un cigarro y suspiró frustrado —. No he conseguido terminar con…

—¿Sabes qué? —lo interrumpió Harry. Draco giró para verlo asombrado, justo cuando pensaba en que podía contarle su frustración Harry ya no parecía tan dispuesto a escucharlo —. Ya no me interesa.

Draco cerró los ojos, buscando paciencia, controlándose.

—Estoy tratando de hacerte ver…

—Quédate en el laboratorio todo el tiempo que quieras, con tus pociones y tus maravillosos contratos, al parecer son más importantes que yo.

—No seas ridículo, Harry.

—Sí, es lo que soy, Draco —replicó Harry dándose la vuelta para salir rumbo a la chimenea —Ah, y por cierto —dijo en el último momento, antes de abandonar la habitación, volteando sobre su hombro, Draco percibió su tono herido —.Feliz aniversario.

Draco se quedó callado, con la boca ligeramente abierta y el sentimiento de culpa subiendo por su pecho, levantó la mirada hacia el pequeño calendario que tenía a un lado y vio la fecha señalada y marcada.

—Rayos —jadeó apagando el cigarro y tratando de alcanzar a Harry. Pero el chico ya se había ido —. ¡Rayos! —gritó esta vez antes de darle una patada a la pared, lo que le causó un dolor en el pie, aunque eso era lo de menos, ahora lo que le preocupaba era resarcirse con Harry. ¿Cómo demonios se le había olvidado su aniversario? Seguramente Harry tenía algo listo y él lo había plantado…

*****

De un solo giro de varita apagó las velas y desapareció la comida y la botella de vino, antes de subir a su habitación y desprenderse de la ropa para ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama.

No pasó mucho más tiempo, apenas unos minutos, desde que estaba metido en la cama, con todas las antorchas apagadas, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—Harry… —llamó Draco suavemente caminando hacia la cama para ver a Harry, pero él no contestó.

—Lo lamento —insistió ante el silencio del chico y acercándose más a él, Harry se volteó, sin mirarlo siquiera —, por favor…

—Ahora tengo sueño, Draco, son las tres y mañana tengo consejería a las siete, necesito dormir.

—Estaba demasiado preocupado por cumplir con lo de Italia, no me había percatado de que…

—Te lo mencioné ayer en la noche, mejor dicho en la madrugada, cuando llegaste.

Draco abrió la boca pero por un instante no supo qué decir, probablemente no le había estado haciendo demasiado caso a Harry en ese momento y se sintió peor.

—Ya… supongo que también estabas pensando en otras cosas… en las pociones y todo eso.

—Yo… estaba cansado y seguramente no te escuché y…

—No importa, ahora sólo déjame dormir —suspiró Harry, aunque ya no gritaba, Draco sí podía percibir el dolor en su voz, lo desilusionado que se sentía.

—Déjame recompensarte… cuando vuelva de Alemania podremos…

—Cuando vuelvas de Alemania probablemente tendrás algo más que hacer, o yo, no hagas planes ni promesas que no vas a poder cumplir —replicó Harry sentándose en la cama.

—Yo la cumpliré, en serio lo haré.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tan importante es?; el oro y la fama —aclaró —, ¿es más importante que nosotros dos, que lo que tenemos?

—Jamás he dicho eso —se defendió Draco sentándose en la cama delante de Harry.

—Pues actúas como tal —Harry levantó los cobertores para dejar a Draco entrar a la cama, junto a él —, siempre son las pociones y los contratos primero y pienso que… cuando estabas en la escuela, y aún después, siempre supe que encontrarías la forma de recuperar en algo la fortuna de los Malfoy y el honor de tu apellido, pero también pensé que eso no se interpondría entre nosotros, que no dejarías que eso fuera lo más importante de tu vida.

—No es así… es decir, es importante, pero tú lo eres más —Draco colocó una mano sobre la de Harry con algo de temor y soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando el chico no lo rechazó —, siempre has sido más importante.

—Pues no lo parece —Harry le apretó la mano un instante antes de soltarlo y volverse a recostar completamente en la cama —, en serio ahora necesito dormir, no estoy con ánimos ni fuerzas para mantener esta conversación, si quieres puedes volver a la fábrica… podemos hablarlo luego.

—Yo… —Draco luchó con la necesidad de volver al trabajo y negó con la cabeza aunque Harry, de espaldas a él, no lo podía ver realmente. Simplemente se recostó junto a Harry y espero en silencio un instante antes de que Harry se girara hacia él y se abrazara como usualmente dormían.

—Harry, yo te amo —le dijo con un susurro mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Pero Harry no le contestó.

*****

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó bastante temprano, miró a Draco, aún dormido, por unos instantes antes de inclinarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Bien era cierto que aún seguía enfadado con él, pero el besarlo lo haría sentir mejor.

En veinte minutos estaba ya duchado y vestido, dejando a Draco durmiendo en la habitación y viajando, por red flú, hacia el centro de consejería.

La chimenea de acceso para los que trabajaban allí estaba en una habitación diferente a la que usaban los simples visitantes. Se cruzó con un par de chicas a las cuales saludó y caminó hacia el segundo piso, donde los cubículos de asesoría se encontraban.

Era una gran sala redonda, divida por separadores de madera, encantados de tal forma que no se escuchara alrededor lo que ocurría, a menos claro que el consejero lo quisiera. Esa había sido una idea de Harry y había servido mucho cuando un mago, bastante joven, había llegado y dicho que necesitaba consejo, una chica lo había atendido, pero el hombre en realidad no quería consejo, ni siquiera era gay, sino todo lo contrario y solamente había querido molestar a la chica en cuestión, criticando su homosexualidad, por suerte el incidente no había pasado a mayores, aunque la había insultado y casi golpeado. Aquel hombre había terminado en el Ministerio, detenido por los aurores, que habían llegado al llamado de auxilio, y se había convertido en el primer hombre en recibir una sentencia por intolerancia y discriminación, aunque había sido una condena menor, el caso había aparecido en los diarios y fue un tema de conversación durante varios días.

Saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a los chicos y chicas que ya se encontraban trabajando en sus cubículos y siguió de largo hasta el último que quedaba libre, al final de la hilera.

Un chico ya lo esperaba, bastante joven, Harry no le calculaba más de dieciocho años y lucía realmente nervioso.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —saludó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba tras el escritorio.

—Bien… creo —contestó el muchacho mirando hacia la mesa, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse —, o no tanto —decidió al fin —, creo que… ¿cómo está uno seguro de ser gay?

Esa era una de las preguntas más frecuentes que le hacían los que iban a verlo a él o a cualquier otro, aunque tenían por regla no comentar ni revelar las identidades de las personas que los visitaban si compartían los casos, en busca de mejorar sus consejerías.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, sonriendo aún amablemente, e inició con uno de sus discursos ya aprendidos de memoria mientras el chico lo observaba cada vez más pálido. Ellos siempre le recordaban a él mismo, muchos años atrás, cuando, en un pequeño y concurrido bar, le había revelado a Fabio, un completo extraño, todos sus temores y miedos.

*****

Draco saltó de la cama, un pequeño dolor en su cabeza había aparecido, ya lo conocía, era a causa de la presión y el estrés por no poder terminar aún el trabajo. No se sorprendió de no encontrar a Harry junto a él, después de todo ya era algo tarde, las ocho y media de la mañana. Por lo general ambos estaban en pie desde antes de las siete.

Se tomó su tiempo para darse una ducha, peinarse, vestirse y desayunar, disfrutando del momento de paz que lo ayudaba a pensar. En un inicio había querido pensar en la forma como hacer que Harry lo perdonara por completo, pero también de que lo entendiera, de que comprendiera que no era simple ambición el querer ser nuevamente rico, no sólo era a una vida llena de comodidades a lo que aspiraba, sino a limpiar su apellido y darle un nuevo significado, que la gente dejara atrás la idea de relacionar a los Malfoy con mortífagos y lo estaba consiguiendo, bastante bien, cada vez eran menos veces las que lo nombraban en el diario acompañado de esa descripción como referencia, pero aún le faltaba más, un largo camino que recorrer. Sentía que recién estaba iniciando y aquello requería esfuerzo, dedicación y algo de sacrificio. Sacrificio que él estaba dispuesto a hacer, pero que al parecer Harry no.

Cuando llegó a su oficina Gael ya lo esperaba, lucía también cansado e incluso tenía ojeras, ambos habían estado los últimos días con demasiado trabajo encima, y eso que aún no empezaban con la segunda corporación alemana que los había contactado una semana antes.

—¿Tampoco dormiste? —le preguntó Gael a modo de saludo, en una mano llevaba una gran taza plateada de café y en la otra un pequeño grupo de pergaminos.

—Sí, algo…

—Ah… supuse que Harry te tendría ocupado hasta muy tarde.

Draco desvió la mirada, sintiéndose peor de que hasta Gael recordara su aniversario y él no.

—He estado pensando en la forma de resolver el tema de la poción italiana.

—Que bueno, a mí ya se me acabaron las ideas —dijo Gael mientras dejaba caer los pergaminos sobre el escritorio de Draco, junto a otros tantos en los que habían estado trabajando antes.

—No usaremos una, sino dos pociones.

—Eso subirá los costos.

—No lo hará, o no al inicio al menos, Irán juntas, en un único envase y a un solo precio —explicó Draco mientras sacaba un pergamino en blanco y empezaba a explicarle a Gael lo que se le había ocurrido.

*****

—¡Harry! —saludó con entusiasmo Hermione mientras entraba a su despacho en la Escuela —. Pensé que me llamarías anoche, o mínimo hoy en la mañana.

—Hola, Hermione, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Genial, hoy hemos estado bastante bien, sin ningún síntoma —explicó la chica sentándose en la silla delante del escritorio de Harry y dejando sobre este varios pergaminos, separados por etiquetas de colores.

—Me alegra, espero que no vuelvan —comentó Harry sonriendo hacia su amiga, realmente le hacía mucha ilusión el pequeño o la pequeña que estaba por llegar, aunque aún faltaban casi seis meses para eso.

—Yo también —afirmó Hermione, que las semanas anteriores había estado sintiéndose tan enferma que incluso había tenido que faltar al trabajo algunos días, lo cual la hacía sentir frustrada. —Pero… ¿qué te dijo Draco? —le preguntó ansiosa.

—Pues… —Harry desvió la vista hacia los pergaminos que su amiga le había traído y se quedó en silencio, no sabiendo qué responder.

—¿Te dijo que no? —preguntó ella inclinándose hacia el frente —. ¡Oh, Harry! Lo lamento tanto…

—No —aclaró rápidamente Harry —, no le pregunté.

—Ah… —Hermione suspiró suavemente y se recostó completamente sobre la silla —, pensé que estabas ya listo… lo habías planeado tanto…

—Ya, pero es que… Draco estuvo trabajando toda la noche, es más, discutimos por ello.

—Ya veo…

—Es que... él anda tan ocupado últimamente, y yo sé que es bueno, la Fábrica está teniendo tanto éxito que han contratado a un nuevo grupo más de fabricantes y aún así no se dan abasto y estoy contento por eso… tal vez no sea el momento para pedirlo, ni siquiera puedo encontrar el momento para pedirlo, nos vemos tan poco…

—Claro —Hermione asintió comprensiva, había escuchado la misma queja de Angelina un par de años atrás, poco después de que ella y George se casaran, cuando ella quería pedirle a George tener un bebé.

—¿Estos son los archivos que te pedí? —preguntó Harry no queriendo hablar del asunto.

—Lo lamento —respondió Hermione tomando su mano a través del escritorio —, deberías decirle como te sientes.

—Claro… tal vez pueda sacar una cita para hablar con él la semana que viene —su respuesta fue sarcástica.

Hermione negó con la cabeza suavemente y levantó uno de los archivos, sabiendo que era imposible tratar de mantener esa conversación con su amigo.

—Me gustaría que me dijeras algo más además de que tu investigación es privada.

—Lo sé, pero es que es algo complicado, es un trabajo en el que me pidieron completa discreción… —se excusó Harry, fingiendo leer con atención uno de los archivos que Hermione le había dado y recordando aquella noche, casi un mes atrás:

—_¡No puede ser cierto! —exclamó Harry empujando la silla para ponerse en pie y soltándose de la mano de Draco, que lo había sujetado durante todo el relato. _

—_Harry —suspiró Draco mirándolo preocupado. Noah agachó la cabeza un poco y Aarón desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, como meditando. _

—_Esa es la razón por la cual no les podremos decir —dijo al fin Aarón girando para mirar a Harry nuevamente._

—_¿No les piensan decir? —Harry negó con la cabeza, todo era demasiado confuso e irreal, pese a la mirada preocupada de Draco se apartó unos cuantos pasos y encendió un cigarro, aspirando profundamente para calmarse —. Esto no tiene sentido. _

—_Lo lamento —dijo entonces Draco, sabía o mejor dicho, conocía, lo suficiente a Harry como para saber que no era recomendable acercarse a él en ese momento, debía dejar que la idea tomara forma en su mente, que lo fuera asimilando._

—_Ella… Ginny… —Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza y dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor, deteniéndose al notar a Noah, con la cabeza gacha y el rostro pálido. _

—_Noah —le llamó Harry con voz firme mientras se acercaba a él —Noah, mírame —pidió poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. _

_Noah se mordió el labio inferior por un instante y finalmente levantó el rostro. _

—_Harry… no tienes que… —empezó a argumentar Draco, preocupado de que Harry asustara al pobre chico. _

—_¿Estás seguro? ¿Completa y absolutamente seguro? —preguntó sin creerle al chico del todo aún. _

—_Yo no quise… yo no quería decirles nada de ustedes… pero ellos me trataban tan mal y entonces ella vino y dijo… dijo que… _

—_Harry, es suficiente —protestó Draco poniéndose en pie y dándole una mirada enfadada a su novio. _

—_¿Suficiente? —bramó Harry molesto, apartándose de Noah y mirando a Draco con el ceño fruncido, aún no comprendía en qué momento el mundo se había volteado y Draco defendía a Noah de esa manera, pero eso no era lo importante, no por el momento al menos —; él dice que Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron, la hija de la señora Weasley… que ella es parte de eso… ¿y me dices "suficiente"?_

—_Harry —intervino Aarón —ambos hemos visto los recuerdos de Noah… es ella. _

_Harry, pese a escuchar las palabras de Aarón no giró a verlo, su mirada permaneció en Draco, preguntándole en silencio. _

—_Tenemos los recuerdos —resolvió Draco —los tenemos aún en el pensadero, los que contienen los recuerdos de "esa" sacándole información a Noah. _

—_Pero, Draco… —empezó a protestar Noah mirando hacia el rubio con temor, él no quería que nadie más viera esos recuerdos, no por ahora al menos, pues allí se veía como él entregaba información. _

—_No pasa nada —le tranquilizó Draco poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y apretándolo suavemente antes de llegar hasta Harry —, sólo veremos un momento los recuerdos, que él vea su rostro para que esté convencido. _

—_No es que yo dude de ti… o de ustedes —se defendió Harry, aunque lo cierto era que sí dudaba, y bastante, aquello no podía ser cierto. _

—_Vamos —le indicó Draco señalando el pensadero y obviando la excusa de Harry. _

_Y entonces, con algo de reticencia, Harry se había sumergido por unos instantes en los recuerdos de Noah, había visto a Ginny, con el cabello largo y rojo suelto, con su voz melosa, manipulando a Noah para que confesara, para que les diera algo de información al respecto. No había podido permanecer más de un par de minutos, antes de pedirle a Draco que salieran, aquella imagen, aquella situación… le era imposible soportarlo. _

—_¡La mataré! —declaró en cuanto salió del pensadero, no se le pasó por alto la expresión asustada de Noah. _

—_Lo lamento —dijo Noah jugueteando con sus dedos sobre la madera —, yo no sabía qué más hacer y… _

—_Ya te he dicho que no debes sentirlo —se apresuró a consolar Draco, aunque sin acercarse a él en esta ocasión —, y tú Harry, por supuesto que quieres matarla, yo también lo quiero, pero no podemos hacerlo, de nada serviría si ambos terminamos presos, esa, aunque me duela, no es la solución correcta. _

—_Vamos a presentar una denuncia —intervino entonces Aarón, su tono sonando un poco más profesional —, los demandaremos por secuestro… tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. _

—_Pero… los Weasley, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo les diremos esto? _

—_No podemos hacerlo —contestó Aarón. _

—_Tarde o temprano se enterarán —respondió Harry fríamente, mirando hacia Draco y buscando su apoyo, sólo que el chico negó con la cabeza. _

—_No lo sé, no los conozco lo suficiente, pero sé que si se trata de defender a un miembro de su familia harán lo imposible… no son malas personas, pero no puedes decirles esto y esperar que no hagan nada por salvar a su hija; yo lo haría, no me importaría lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de salvar a mi hijo de prisión, sea o no culpable. _

_Harry inclinó el rostro un poco, asombrado de la declaración de Draco, y luego de un instante más asintió, él tampoco dejaría a un hijo suyo en prisión, y los Weasley tampoco podrían hacerlo, ni siquiera Ron, que era su mejor amigo, podría manejar una situación como esa. _

—_De acuerdo —dijo al fin y luego caminó hacia Noah —. Y no te culpo por nada, Draco tiene razón, no debes sentirte culpable… todos hubiéramos hecho lo mismo. _

_Noah no contestó, sólo se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, Harry, sin saber que más hacer, miró hacia Draco, que negó con la cabeza lentamente, dándole a entender que el chico aún no estaba listo para eso todavía; que no había forma aún de que no se sintiera culpable. _

_Luego de esa noche se había puesto de acuerdo con Boris, Aarón, Noah y Draco para llevar a cabo las investigaciones solos, aunque a veces se encontraba con Ron y Hermione, o con los demás Weasley, y se sentía culpable por ocultar algo así de trascendental, aunque agradeció que durante todo ese tiempo Ginny no se cruzara en su camino, porque de lo contrario no habría podido contenerse. _

—Aún recuerdo la época en que compartías con nosotros incluso esa información que te era entregada en secreto —suspiró Hermione, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

—¡Y lo haré! —replicó Harry rápidamente —, pero a su tiempo.

Hermione puso cara de incredulidad pero no le reprochó nada más, y Harry lo agradeció, mientras estudiaba el archivo que su amiga había conseguido del Ministerio, el de un chico: Caleb Orwell, cuyo rostro coincidía con el rostro del chico que ayudó a Noah a escapar de aquella clínica. Se preguntó si es que el chico realmente había escapado con el oro a otro país, pues no había señales de él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

*****

Cuando por fin pudieron encontrar la fórmula exacta ya era bastante tarde, como siempre le pasaba, Draco no había tenido noción del tiempo y luego de que Gael se fuera a casa, bostezando y declarando que al día siguiente llegaría bastante tarde, descubrió que eran más de las dos de la mañana, ni siquiera había visto a Harry durante el día, y mucho menos pedido perdón nuevamente por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo más probable es que el chico siguiera enojado con él.

Rápidamente guardó todos los pergaminos con las fórmulas originales en la caja de seguridad detrás de una pared falsa y se metió en la chimenea rumbo a casa, cuando llegó todo estaba, tal como esperaba, a oscuras.

Sin hacer mucho ruido subió por las escaleras y llegó a la habitación, en la cama se veía el cuerpo abrigado bajo los cobertores de Harry, por la forma como subía y bajaba su cuerpo podía estar seguro de que el chico estaba durmiendo.

No tardó en deshacerse de su ropa, ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama, pero cuando se pegó a Harry para abrazarlo, como cada noche, éste se giró, dándole la espalda y alejándose de él lo necesario para no tocarse siquiera.

—Pensé que dormías —susurró Draco insistiendo en acercarse a Harry, un pequeño codazo lo mandó de vuelta a su sitio, al otro lado de la cama. Nunca esa cama le había parecido tan grande y fría.

—Eso intento, así que déjame en paz.

Su voz trataba de ser lo más fría posible, no le demostraría a Draco lo herido que estaba porque, pese a la discusión de la noche anterior, no hubiera siquiera avisado que llegaría tarde esa noche también, era una confirmación más de que definitivamente las prioridades de Draco no eran las mismas que las de él, y aunque le dolía ya se había cansado de ser él el que siempre fuera detrás, pidiendo y mendigando cariño. No señor, le doliera lo que le doliera está vez sería trabajo de Draco darse cuenta y decidir qué era más importante.

—No deberíamos irnos a dormir peleados —comentó Draco, obviando la forma en que Harry le hablaba.

—Para que los dos nos vayamos a dormir peleados es necesario que para empezar estés aquí cuando sea la hora de ir a dormir y no llegar en la madrugada a despertarme.

—¡Yo no te he despertado! —se quejó Draco con los brazos cruzados, completamente recostado de espaldas en la cama y mirando el techo.

—Duérmete.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No volverá a pasar, no olvidaré ningún otro aniversario ni ningún otro compromiso que haga contigo.

Otra vez aquel pesado silencio.

—Mañana en la tarde tendré que partir y no quiero irme sabiendo que aún estás enfadado.

—No te preocupes, estarás tan ocupado que ni lo recordarás —respondió Harry —y ahora duérmete, que…

—Eso no es justo —interrumpió Draco —, estaba ocupado, no de juerga, ni con otros, estaba trabajando, ganando oro, buscando nuestra comodidad.

—Pues resulta que mi comodidad no es algo que te deba importar, y si en verdad lo hicieras por nosotros no lo habrías olvidado —Harry se dio la vuelta y lo miró herido y furioso —, si me hubieras avisado que no podías venir yo no me hubiera enfadado, hubiera entendido, pero ni siquiera recordaste que prometí pedir comida a ese sitio de comida tailandesa que tanto te gusta, ni de que te esperaría a las nueve, mucho menos que era nuestro aniversario —_ni de que te había dicho que quería hablar contigo de algo importante, _pensó, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta.

—¡Pero ya me disculpé! ¿Qué demonios quieres para perdonarme? ¡Dime!

—Nada, Draco, absolutamente nada —suspiró Harry girándose nuevamente para tratar de dormir.

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, tratando de relajarse, de calmarse y de no continuar peleando.

—Lo lamento… en verdad —dijo finalmente en un murmullo, sabiendo ya de antemano que Harry no contestaría.

Y así fue, Harry no dijo nada más.

*****

Harry estaba preocupado, había buscado información de ese chico; Caleb Orwell, incluso habían usado los contactos que tenía Aarón en varios lugares del mundo y no habían podido dar con él, sus padres habían dicho que el chico había desaparecido un año y medio atrás, que habían encontrado su departamento destrozado. Habían hecho la denuncia al Ministerio pero estos no habían encontrado nada. Ni Aarón ni Harry quisieron decirles a los padres de Caleb que tampoco habían encontrado dicha denuncia en el Ministerio. Eso sólo podía significar que alguien había manipulado los expedientes para que ya no buscaran al chico y la razón más probable para eso era que el chico estaba muerto. Tal vez por ayudar a Noah a salir…

Como hacía cuando tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, se encerró en su pequeña sala de gimnasio, en Grimmauld Place y, echado sobre una banca larga, levantaba con ambos brazos una pesada barra, encantada para ir aumentando de peso conforme él así lo exigiera.

Iba ya haciendo muchas repeticiones y los brazos le comenzaron a temblar así que, tomando aire profundamente para obtener fuerzas, la levantó por última vez antes de dejarla caer en la sujetadora. Respirando agitadamente jaló una toalla del piso y se limpió el rostro, cuando giró un poco más se dio cuenta de la figura detenida bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Siempre me ha encantado verte haciendo ejercicios —le dijo Draco a modo de saludo, tenía ya listo todo para partir a Italia y había querido despedirse de Harry, lo había encontrado en la sala de gimnasio y lamentó tener que irse pronto, porque por lo general le ponía mucho ver a Harry de esa manera, con sus músculos flexionándose, con las pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por su torso apenas cubierto por esa holgada camiseta sin mangas.

Harry le dio una mirada enfadada y se puso en pie, estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza.

—Voy a darme una ducha —notificó pasando junto a Draco.

—Ya me voy a Italia —informó Draco tomándolo de la muñeca y deteniéndolo, el brazo de Harry también estaba húmedo por el sudor.

—Pues, que te vaya bien —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras se soltaba del agarre de Draco.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

Harry elevó la vista, como si tratara de recordar alguna cosa, y luego se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

—Sí, nunca he estado en Italia así que no te puedo dar ninguna otra recomendación.

—Harry… —suspiró Draco cuando Harry siguió caminando, ya sin prestarle atención, rumbo a la habitación.

—No me gusta irme peleado contigo —continuó, entrando tras Harry a la habitación, el chico ya se había despojado de la camiseta y se había sentado sobre la cama, desatando las zapatillas.

—Y a mí no me gusta ser plantado, ni dormir solo casi todas las noches para luego ser despertado por ti y tus discusiones durante la madrugada —comentó Harry con voz, aparentemente, tranquila —, ¿ya ves?, no todos tenemos siempre lo que nos gusta.

—¡Por todos los demonios! —bramó Draco harto ya de todo —¿No te quieres despedir de mi? ¿Quieres seguir actuando como un mocoso inmaduro? Pues adelante, ya me harté de todo esto.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras veía a Draco salir de la habitación con pasos rápidos y dando un portazo.

_Y yo también creo que estoy hartándome, _pensó cansadamente mientras finalmente se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

*****

Italia fue horrible, se pasó casi completamente los tres días que duró el viaje metido en salas de reuniones, debatiendo sobre costos, sobre procesos y sobre fórmulas. Obtuvo un contrato bastante ventajoso, otro contrato más por el cual preocuparse y para el cual sacar tiempo de donde ya no tenían.

Le escribió a Harry cada noche, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, lo cual lo hacía sentirse de peor humor. Gael, que sí le escribió cada noche, le contó que Harry estaba bien, aunque trabajando mucho en algún extraño proyecto del cual no tenía mucho conocimiento. Draco sabía que se trataba de Noah y el caso de la clínica; la mañana antes de partir Boris le había dado algunos alcances más, todo iba bastante bien y esperaban que en un mes más pudieran ya presentar la denuncia formalmente. Al menos se sentía aliviado de saber que Harry estaba bien.

Alemania fue mucho más simple, la gente de esa compañía estaba realmente desesperada por firmar contrato con "La Fábrica de Pociones" y eso hizo su trabajo mucho más sencillo, aunque tampoco se dio tiempo de conocer más que el camino hacia las oficinas de ellos y el regreso al hotel.

Finalmente, luego de siete días entró a la sala de transportes mágicos y retornó a Londres, ansioso por ver a Harry, por besarlo y abrazarlo, por decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo había extrañado.

Pero Grimmauld Place estaba vacío. Todo en completa oscuridad y silencio y cuando, dos horas después, casi a media noche, se metió a la cama, Harry no había contestado al móvil y menos aparecido. Ni apareció por el resto de la madrugada, en la que se la pasó despierto, dando vueltas y luchando con la necesidad de empezar a buscarlo por todos lados, aunque sabía que aquella ausencia no era más que otra forma más de protesta por parte de Harry.

*****

Cuando despertó lo hizo con un ligero dolor de cabeza, esos que le daban cuando dormía demasiado, por la luz que entraba por la ventana sabía que ya estaba muy avanzada la mañana.

—Ya era hora, pensé que tendría que despertarte —le dijo la voz de una mujer, Draco giró rápidamente hacia ella y parpadeó confuso, sentándose en la cama, no imaginaba jamás encontrarse con ella en esa habitación.

—¿Qué…? ¿Harry está bien?

—Pues… si te refieres a que si le ha ocurrido algo durante tu ausencia, no nada le ha pasado, aunque no creo que esté realmente bien, por más que intente aparentar estarlo.

—¿Está en tu casa? —preguntó apartando las sábanas, Hermione arqueó una ceja y entonces Draco recordó que no vestía más que unos bóxer, se cubrió nuevamente, sonrojándose por haberse expuesto de esa manera.

—Sí, está allí desde que te fuiste, le hemos dado una habitación y ha estado trabajando bastante.

—¿Se ha mudado allí?

—Dice que necesita aclararse.

—¿Aclararse? —jadeó Draco —. No pensará…

—¿Dejarte? —completó Hermione, Draco, incrédulo por aquella situación: por tener a Hermione allí, en su habitación, enterada y conversando sobre sus problemas de pareja, asintió.

—Eso…

—Pues, la verdad, creo que sí, que lo está pensando… aunque podemos decir que ya que se ha casi mudado por completo, ya debe haber tomado una decisión.

—¿Y te ha enviado a ti a decírmelo? —dijo en tono de reclamo.

—No, lo cierto es que no sabe que estoy aquí, está con Ron, en la tienda de bromas, aunque volverá a casa al medio día para almorzar, le he dicho a Ron que lo obligue a ir.

—Iré a hablar con él entonces —determinó Draco.

—No, no quiero que vayas a hablar con él a mi casa, Malfoy —Hermione llevaba tiempo sin llamarlo por su apellido, y Draco pensó que la chica probablemente atravesaría una fase hormonal por el embarazo, porque de lo contrario ¿por qué razón iría hasta allí a informarle el paradero de Harry para luego decirle que no podía hablar con él?

—Es mi novio y tengo derecho a hablar con él, si me quiere dejar que al menos tenga el valor de decírmelo a la cara.

—Y te apoyo, tienes no sólo el derecho, sino la obligación de hablar con él, de disculparte y de escuchar lo que te tiene que decir, y además preguntarle qué era eso tan importante que te tenía que decirte hace más de una semana, cuando era su aniversario.

—Él no mencionó nada de…

—¿Estás seguro? O tal vez fue en alguno de esos momentos en que físicamente estabas aquí, pero que tu mente estaba fuera, en otra parte de Londres, en tu laboratorio, para ser más específicos.

Draco apartó la vista, no podía asegurar que Harry en verdad no le había dicho nada sobre algo importante.

—Entonces, ya que estamos más claros —suspiró Hermione poniéndose en pie y alisando su túnica de color claro, algo más grande ahora que estaba embarazada —, debes apresurarte, no tenemos ya mucho tiempo, has dormido demasiado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De lo que tienes que hacer, por supuesto.

—Ya te dije que iría a hablar con él.

—Oh, no, ¿es que no te lo mencioné? No quiero que vayas a hablar con él —Draco frunció el ceño, cada vez la entendía menos —, quiero que vayas y lo saques de allí, que te lo lleves.

—¿Qué? No creo que Harry quiera venir conmigo a casa para hablar y…

—No, aquí tampoco —corrigió Hermione.

—¿Entonces a donde? No te ofendas pero esta mañana realmente estás completamente incomprensible.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y dio unos cuantos pasos por la habitación, hasta que encontró unos pantalones holgados de algodón y se los lanzó a Draco, que los atrapó en el aire.

—Anda, vístete ya, que no tenemos todo el día.

Draco dudó un instante más, mirando a Hermione y tratando de entender qué era lo que la chica planeaba.

—Vamos, que ya te he visto en ropa interior.

—Eso fue un accidente y no quiere decir que me pasearé así delante de ti y realmente espero que Harry tampoco lo haga.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y se dio la vuelta para darle a Draco la privacidad de vestirse.

—¿Bromeas? Harry es un mojigato.

Draco estuvo a punto de replicar que Harry era cualquier cosa menos mojigato pero se abstuvo, habían cosas más importantes que hacer por el momento, como ver qué era lo que la chica se traía entre manos y hablar con Harry, sin contar con el trabajo que tenía pendiente.

—Y ni pienses en ir hoy a tu _fabriquita_ —advirtió Hermione extrañamente seria, aunque aún de espaldas, Draco se preguntó si es que acaso había aprendido algún tipo de hechizo para leer la mente —. Gael se encargará de todo, ya le he avisado.

—¿En serio? ¿Alguna otra atribución que te hayas tomado mientras dormía? —protestó Draco ya vestido con una camiseta y los pantalones de algodón y encarando a la mujer.

—Por supuesto, también he hecho reservaciones.

*

Harry miraba el camino de manera ausente, mientras una melodía algo estridente sonaba en los altavoces del radio, Ron iba tarareando a su lado y jugueteando con sus dedos sobre el timón, parecía bastante relajado mientras adelantaba a unos automóviles del lado derecho.

—Esto es realmente divertido ¿sabes?; el conducir —le dijo levantando la voz sobre la música, Harry le dio una mirada interrogante mientras el chico seguía sonriendo —, es como volar, pero con más protección… aunque es una lástima que no podamos correr tanto.

—Pienso que hubiera sido más simple ir por red Flú —contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla, estaban en la carretera y a ambos lados se extendía un muy tupido bosque.

—Pero a Hermione aún la marea ir por red flú, y también las apariciones, además el sitio al que iremos a almorzar es muggle —se justificó Ron. Harry no respondió, ni siquiera dio muestras de seguir escuchándolo.

Por el resto de camino anduvieron en silencio, únicamente con la música de fondo como acompañamiento.

Harry se entretenía escuchando la música y mirando por la ventanilla, demasiado confuso y triste para mantener alguna conversación con su amigo o para ocuparse de nada más que sólo estar allí y seguir a sus amigos a donde le dijeran que querían ir por no dejarlo solo en casa. Se sentía algo culpable por eso, por haber irrumpido en su casa e instalado prácticamente sin invitación y aunque lo cierto era que tenía muchos sitios donde podía haberse quedado, necesitaba la presencia de sus amigos por el momento.

El camino se le hizo corto y antes de darse cuenta ya llegaba al pequeño camino que llevaba a la casa de Hermione y Ron, que quedaba cerca de la Madriguera, cerca al bosque, le parecía un buen lugar para vivir, mucho mejor que la calle de Grimmauld Place. Más de una vez había pensado en decirle a Draco para mudarse a un lugar así, mucho más apartado del bullicio. Torció los labios y se obligó a no pensar en aquello por el momento, no quería arruinarles la tarde a sus amigos.

Ron hizo sonar la bocina y le dio una mirada de disculpa a Harry, que se sobresaltó por el ruido.

—Lo siento, es que no quería bajar a decirle que ya estábamos aquí.

—No pasa nada, estaba distraído.

Ron estuvo a punto de decir; "_Claro, es tu estado natural últimamente_", pero se contuvo y sólo asintió, mirando por la ventanilla hacia la casa. Después de unos minutos suspiró sonoramente.

—Iré por ella. Le dije que estaríamos aquí a esta hora, no sé por qué no sale.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? ¿No le habrá pasado algo?

—Nah, no te preocupes, si algo le hubiera ocurrido, de alguna forma, yo ya lo sentiría, seguro aún no termina de vestirse —Ron bajó la voz un poco, como si alguien más, además de Harry lo pudiera oír —, últimamente anda muy pesada con eso de que ya nada le queda.

—Oh…

—¡Pero ni se lo menciones! —advirtió mientras abría la puerta para salir, antes subiéndole un poco más el sonido a la radio —. No tardo.

—De acuerdo —respondió Harry dejándose caer sobre el respaldo y cerrando los ojos. No le gustaba estar solo, eso lo hacía pensar y no quería pensar en Draco, en que pronto tendría que verlo y hablar con él, decirle que no aguantaba más esas peleas y esos problemas, estar siempre en tensión, discutiendo y sintiéndose abandonado o dejado de lado.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose no lo hizo abrir los ojos ni moverse, hasta que la puerta del piloto se cerró, frunció el ceño por no escuchar la voz de Hermione o la puerta trasera también abriéndose.

—¿Pasó algo, Ron? —preguntó girándose y abriendo los ojos, su boca formó una perfecta "o" mientras observaba, no a su pelirrojo amigo, sino a su rubio novio.

—Hola, Harry —saludó Draco mientras hacía girar las llaves y arrancaba el auto, se inclinó hacia delante para bajar el sonido de la música y luego, con algo de temor encaró a Harry.

—¿Qué demonios? —farfulló Harry mientras trataba de abrir la puerta del auto, pero ésta no se abrió —¿Me has encerrado?

Por un instante Draco no supo qué decir, mirando a Harry a los ojos y lo enfadado que estaba, sintió temor de perderlo, el mismo temor que había sentido varios años atrás, una noche de febrero en que lo había besado y en que Harry había salido corriendo. El temor de haberlo perdido y no poder recuperarlo más.

—Necesitamos hablar —concluyó poniendo una mano sobre la pierna de Harry, que se tensó por el toque pero que no se alejó de él —. Realmente necesitamos hacerlo, Harry.

—¡Ah! —dijo Harry en forma agresiva —, ¿es decir que ahora tienes un tiempo libre para hablar conmigo? ¿Qué pasa si es que yo no quiero hablar contigo? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no del tipo importante y grandioso que tú, claro pero…

Pero no terminó de hablar, Draco se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en los labios, uno bastante corto, sus labios se rozaron apenas unos segundos, mientras la mano que seguía sobre su pierna lo acariciaba con cariño. Cuando Draco se apartó Harry no sabía qué decir, simplemente se lo quedó mirando, no entendiendo del todo su comportamiento, y, por qué negárselo, aunque algo enfadado por las peleas con Draco y por la trampa que le habían tendido —estaba completamente seguro — sus amigos y Draco, feliz de que éste último estuviera allí.

Draco le dio un apretón más en la pierna y se alejó para colocar ambas manos en el volante y comenzar a conducir. Harry le había enseñado a hacerlo unos años antes, y lo hacia regularmente, incluso se turnaban para conducir el auto de Harry, sobre todo para hacer las compras en el supermercado muggle al que iban normalmente. Aunque esta vez el camino por recorrer sería el más largo que hubiera conducido.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Harry luego de unos quince minutos, cuando avanzaban por la autopista, en sentido contrario a donde Londres quedaba.

—A hablar.

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes.

—Fuiste tú el que preguntó.

—Me refería a qué lugar.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco con una media sonrisa y mirando un instante a Harry para luego volver su atención a la autopista, por la expresión de Harry, éste aún seguía enfadado. —. Es una sorpresa, ambos necesitamos tiempo, alejarnos, te lo prometí antes de irme ¿recuerdas?

—Pero no puedes venir y simplemente decir: necesitamos tiempo, y llevarme a donde se te apetezca —protestó Harry cruzándose de brazos —. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no me puedo desaparecer así como así y…

—Vamos, Harry —suspiró Draco bajando un poco la velocidad y levantando una pequeña bolsa de papel para entregársela a Harry —, sé que has dejado encargadas tus clases a otros profesores en la Escuela por toda la semana que sigue, que no has programado citas para la consejería, y hablé con Boris, Aarón ha tenido que viajar a Italia esta semana y él se quedará con Noah, así que, ya que todos nos hemos tomado un tiempo libre, no retrazaremos nada, podremos seguir cuando volvamos.

Harry abrió la bolsa de papel, en el interior había un par de emparedados y un pequeño termo.

—¿Has estado averiguando sobre mis horarios?

—De alguna manera —respondió, obviando el que había sido Hermione la que le había informado de todo excepto de la investigación de Noah, eso si había tenido que resolverlo él solo.

—¿Y a donde se supone que vamos? ¿Para qué la comida?

—Vamos lejos y eso es para que te alimentes, se nota que no lo has estado haciendo correctamente.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y dejó la bolsa de papel, con los emparedados y el termo en el piso antes de cruzarse de brazos y dedicarse a mirar el camino nuevamente.

—Fue sólo una broma —se excusó Draco luego del largo silencio —, no quiero seguir peleando contigo.

—Hay una forma muy simple de no hacerlo —respondió Harry con los dientes apretados, no esperó a que Draco preguntara "¿Cuál?" —, no me hables y no pelearemos.

Draco suspiró profundamente y se obligó a tener paciencia, después de todo se merecía todo eso. Cuando Draco estaba enfadado podía ser muy terco y caprichoso, pero había descubierto, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos, que Harry podía ser igual o más caprichoso aún.

*****

Ron abrió la puerta de su casa y dio una mirada más al auto, Harry seguía en el interior y sin voltear hacia ellos.

—Bien, ya está aquí.

—Genial —dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso de bienvenida a Ron.

—Hola, Weasley —masculló Draco, se sentía algo inseguro e indefenso entre ellos, por un momento recordó aquella amenaza hecha cuando ellos volvieron a aparecer por Grimmauld Place.

—Malfoy — respondió Ron lanzándole las llaves del auto —, más te vale que arregles esto pronto.

—Y a ti mantener tu boca cerrada, este es un tema de Harry y mío —respondió Draco a la defensiva.

—Chicos —se quejó Hermione —, vamos, no hay que pelear, Harry espera y no queremos que se de cuenta.

—Claro… gracias —dijo Draco cargando la pequeña maleta que había empacado.

—Y cuida el auto —le advirtió Ron en el último momento, Draco no respondió, sólo puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la casa rumbo al auto.

—¿Cómo estaba Harry? —preguntó Hermione tomando de la mano a Ron y llevándolo a la cocina.

—Como siempre, no hablaba mucho…

—Bueno, espero que Draco no cometa ninguna estupidez y arregle todo.

—Aún así no puedo creer que Harry haya estado tentado a pedirle eso de la unión —comentó mientras ayudaba a su embarazada esposa a poner la mesa para el almuerzo; Harry y Hermione le habían contado sobre eso la primera noche que Harry había pasado allí, la noche en que Draco había partido a Italia, mientras bebían.

—Se lo pedirá y luego lo harán, Ron.

—Después de tremenda pelea no lo creo.

—¿Acaso no quieres que se arreglen?

—Pues… Es diferente —se defendió Ron —, una cosa es que sigan siendo novios y otra enlazarse, ni siquiera está reconocido por el Ministerio.

—¿Y eso qué? Está permitido por la magia y es lo que Harry quiere hacer.

—Pero ese enlace…

—¿No te das cuenta de lo triste que estaba Harry sin Draco? ¿De lo diferente que es cuando está con él? Después de la escuela cambió mucho, y no fue hasta que volvió con Draco que pareció nuevamente él, ¿no te gusta verlo feliz?

Ron asintió en respuesta y suspiró.

—Nunca entenderé cómo demonios se fue a enamorar de él.

—Ni yo.

—Pero ya que es lo que le hace feliz…

*****

Tras una hora de camino Harry empezó a sentirse cansado y aburrido, la rabia iba desapareciendo, dejando en su lugar curiosidad, por saber dónde iban y qué era lo que Draco diría.

Se inclinó y tomó uno de los emparedados de la bolsa de papel y se lo ofreció a Draco.

—Gracias, esta mañana no desayuné —respondió Draco recibiendo con una mano el emparedado y algo aliviado de que ese gran momento de tensión hubiera pasado.

—¿Aún falta mucho?

—Algo…

—Bien —contestó Harry dando una mordida a su emparedado y volviendo a mirar el camino, sin prestar mayor atención a Draco.

*****

Aarón suspiró pesadamente, con la vista perdida en el oscuro cielo que se dejaba ver a través de su ventana, las cortinas se agitaban lentamente de un lado a otro mientras el viento helado enfriaba poco a poco la habitación; no se quería mover para cerrar las cortinas, en el fondo le gustaba sentir frío, le gustaba sentir algo diferente a lo que sentía últimamente.

Negó con la cabeza y fijó su vista en el pergamino limpio nuevamente, remojó la pluma, su pluma favorita, la que siempre le traía suerte porque Boris se la había regalado muchos años atrás, y luego la apoyó contra el pergamino, empezando a escribir:

_Hola Boris, _

_Estoy en Italia, aunque eso ya tú lo sabes, estaba aquí esta noche en mi habitación recordando cuando hace cuatro años vinimos en verano y_

Se quedó quieto, la punta de la pluma creando un gran manchón de tinta azul. Negó con la cabeza y soltó la pluma a un lado, para luego arrugar el pergamino y tirarlo al cesto de basura donde habían más pergaminos hechos bolita y descartados; recordando aquel viaje a Italia, cuatro años atrás, fue un verano, fue muy lindo estar allí, si no hubiera sido por Marcel, aquel apuesto chico al que había conocido y con el que había estado una noche en que escapara de la habitación que compartía con Boris; cuando había vuelto a la mañana siguiente Boris ni sus cosas estaban ya, había sido la primera pelea grande que habían tenido y lo peor de todo era que aquella vez, al igual que en esta ocasión, él estaba allí por un viaje de trabajo y no podía darse el lujo de ir tras el chico hasta Londres hasta una semana después. Se había portado muy mal en ese entonces, tenía que reconocerlo, pues le mandó varias cartas a Boris pidiéndole perdón, aunque aprovechando su ausencia para seguir quedando con Marcel. Se preguntó si es que Boris estaría al tanto de eso también.

Volvió a mojar la pluma, decidiendo que mencionar el viaje que habían hecho antes no era buena idea y empezó de nuevo:

_Hola Boris, cariño:_

_Espero que Noah esté bien, y tú también, por supuesto, no sabes cuánto aprecio que hayas podido hospedarlo en tu casa durante mi ausencia, aunque claro, hubiera preferido que se quedaran en casa, en la que era y siempre será nuestra casa, donde tú sabes… _

Dejó caer la pluma a un costado, agotado, y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos; Boris le había dicho, el día en que se había ido de casa definitivamente, que no volvería a pisar ese lugar, que era libre de traer a cuántos chicos se le antojara sin miedo a que lo descubriera, que él de todas maneras siempre lo había sabido. Se preguntó cuántas cosas de las que había hecho, pensando que en secreto, sabía Boris y se sintió avergonzado por ello. Recordó como, unas semanas atrás, había ido de improviso al departamento del chico, utilizando la excusa de Noah, para poder verlo, se había dado un terrible chasco cuando el que había abierto la puerta no había sido Boris sino otro chico, uno bastante guapo, usando unos bóxer demasiado apretados para la erección que tenía en ese momento, y para colmo lo miraba enojado, delatando que los había interrumpido en, al parecer, el mejor momento de la noche. Había dolido. Y mucho. Sabía que había hecho sufrir a Boris, era conciente de ello, de que sus aventuras y sus impulsos lo lastimaban, sin embargo, siempre creyó que Boris lo entendería y perdonaría porque lo amaba y lo conocía, pero Boris se había cansado de él, de pedirle que dejara de ser así, que le fuera fiel… Aarón nunca le había sido fiel a nadie, no estaba en su naturaleza, aunque claro, de haber sabido el terrible dolor que se sentía encontrar a la persona que amas con otro, nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, no había pensado que pudiera dolerle tanto, que pudiera devastarlo tanto… tenía que serse honesto; a Boris no solo lo quería o deseaba, lo amaba y demasiado… y dolía no poder tenerlo más.

Suspiró profundamente y encendió un cigarro, fijó la mirada nuevamente en el oscuro cielo y caviló un instante más, pensando en Boris y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba, hasta que se animó a volver a tomar la pluma.

_Boris, _

_Es de noche, estoy solo en mi habitación y no puedo dejar de extrañarte. _

_Ahora soy conciente de todo el daño y el dolor que te he causado; entiendo, además, que esta soledad que ahora cargo, que este sufrimiento que tengo, es lo mínimo que me merezco después de todo lo que te he hecho…_

*

Ya era de noche y Harry estaba dormitando, acurrucado a un lado del asiento, cuando Draco por fin pudo llegar a aquel apartado y lejano lugar, se trataba de una pequeña cabaña, una muggle, que se alquilaba, sobre todo durante el verano, pero siendo invierno no habían tenido muchos problemas en conseguirla, o eso al menos le había explicado Hermione; aún le causaba algo de gracia que la chica se empeñara tanto en lograr que ellos se arreglaran.

Dejó el automóvil en la parte de atrás, donde el bosque parecía hacerse más tupido tras una pequeña cerca blanca y luego movió a Harry lentamente por el hombro tratando de despertarlo.

—¿Qué…? —Harry parpadeó confuso, todo estaba ya oscuro y el auto se había detenido, a su lado Draco lo miraba nuevamente con algo de temor.

—Ya hemos llegado —le informó mientras levantaba la varita y susurraba un par de hechizos —y ya puedes bajar del auto.

—Vaya… —bostezó Harry mientras abría la puerta y salía al fin del vehículo, sentía sus piernas agarrotadas y se estiró —. ¿Qué hora será?

—Cerca de las siete —contestó Draco dando la vuelta y sacando del maletero el maletín pequeño de Harry y uno similar suyo.

—¿Esas son mis cosas?

—Ajá…

—¿De dónde las sacaste?

—Hermione las puso esta mañana en el auto, antes de que se fueran.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y no comentó nada más, se dio la vuelta para ver la cabaña que tenía en frente, era pequeña, aunque parecía cálida y hogareña, no quiso decir en voz alta que le parecía adecuada y bonita, simplemente caminó hacia la puerta trasera y espero a que Draco llegara con las cosas hasta él.

—La alquilé por una semana, aunque como es invierno no tienen más reservaciones, por si te quieres quedar más tiempo.

—¿Una semana? —preguntó incrédulo Harry mientras Draco abría la puerta y ambos entraban.

—Así es.

—¿No es mucho tiempo?

—No… tratándose de ti, de nosotros, no lo es.

Harry no contestó, aunque sí se sintió ligeramente más contento mientras se dedicaba a observar el lugar.

Era confortable, en el centro, cerca de la chimenea, había un enorme sofá y una gran alfombra azul, a un lado se podía ver las puertas que llevaban a la cocina y al dormitorio.

—¿Por qué no enciendes la chimenea mientras yo dejo esto dentro? —le sugirió Draco caminando hacia una de las puertas y empujándola.

—Claro…

Sacó la varita e hizo que el fuego ardiera sobre la leña ya preparada y se sentó sobre el gran sofá, sintiéndose algo extraño y tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

—¿Un trago? —le preguntó Draco desde el otro lado de la cabaña, Harry giró a verlo y descubrió que no podía hacerlo porque la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada.

—De acuerdo —respondió rápidamente —. ¿Tenemos provisiones?

—Ajá —gritó Draco, su voz se escuchaba opacada por la puerta de la cocina —. Muchas cosas…

—Que bueno.

—Sí, de lo contrario moriríamos de hambre aquí… no hay una tienda a menos de una hora de camino —le comentó Draco caminando con una botella de vino y dos copas en la mano, llegó hasta Harry y dejó todo en una pequeña mesa para poder servir el vino con comodidad.

Harry lo observó en silencio, luchando con sus deseos de abrazarlo, besarlo y amarlo, y dejarse amar, de mandar al diablo todas sus frustraciones y problemas, por ese momento al menos, y acariciar su piel. Pero sabía que no era lo correcto, que debía esperar, solucionar todo primero, porque si no lo hacía ahora, al día siguiente los problemas seguirían allí, y se harían más grandes.

Draco le dio una copa a Harry y luego se sentó junto a él, el silencio que se había interpuesto entre ambos era pesado, Draco casi podía sentir una gran muralla levantándose en medio del sofá, y no quería dejar que eso pasara, que Harry se alejara… que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Te amo —le dijo con un susurro, girando lo suficiente para encararlo, Harry le dio una mirada interrogante pero también se giró, de tal manera que ambos quedaron frente a frente —, y sé que algunas veces no lo parece, o que parece que quiero más los negocios y el trabajo que a ti, pero no es cierto.

—Draco… hemos tenido está conversación antes… muchas veces —suspiró Harry y, sin esperar siquiera al brindis, le dio un sorbo a su copa —, demasiadas veces, y siempre acordamos intentarlo, no alejarnos ni dejar que el trabajo nos gane y mira… siempre estamos en la misma tonta discusión.

—Pero aún seguimos intentando —le respondió Draco, el pánico de que Harry no quisiera seguir intentándolo se apoderó de él —, porque ambos sabemos cuanto nos amamos y que por esto —su mano hizo un gesto que abarcaba a Harry y a él —vale la pena intentarlo una y mil veces.

—Yo también lo pensaba —dijo Harry con voz triste —, pero no me da la sensación de que tú quieras intentarlo tanto como yo… es como estar en una batalla peleando solo.

—No, no digas eso —Draco dejó la copa de vino en el piso y se acercó un poco más a Harry —no lo digas, yo no podría soportar perderte… si tú desaparecieras de mi vida nada de lo que hago ahora, o de lo que tenemos tendría sentido… todo esto lo hago para nosotros.

—Yo no necesito que seas un reconocido fabricante, o un multimillonario, no necesito nada de eso por lo que tú siempre estás preocupado —la voz de Harry seguía sonando igual de triste y herida, Draco se acercó un poco más a él y su mano se posó sobre la de Harry, agradeció que Harry no la apartara —, siempre dices que lo haces por nosotros, pero no es así, lo haces por ti, por el honor de tu familia, por el apellido, porque no te conformaste con ser sólo lo que la guerra hizo de ti, y es admirable, en verdad, es una de las cosas que más me admiró y atrajo de ti, tus deseos de luchar a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, sin embargo, eso te está alejando de mí, y tú pareces no darte cuenta de ello…

—¡Pero si tú eres mi familia! —exclamó Draco, no podía creer que Harry no se diera cuenta de eso, de que no era ya sólo su apellido y su reputación lo que lo movía a hacer todo eso —, es porque yo sé que tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, a alguien que no sea una vergüenza para ti… alguien que no ensucie tu nombre.

Harry negó con la cabeza y dio un trago más a su copa, para luego dejarla en el piso junto a la de Draco.

—¿Ves? Eso es lo que no entiendes, no puede haber alguien mejor para mí, y no me importa si tu apellido, aunque no lo comparto —aclaró—, ensucie mi nombre, o lo que la gente piense, si creen que soy un traidor o cualquier cosa, no me importa nada de eso, sólo tenerte a mi lado.

—Pero a mí sí, Harry —Draco tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de continuar —, a mí sí me importa, porque te amo y porque no mereces que te recuerden de mala manera, después de todo lo que hiciste… Mereces lo mejor del mundo y es lo que yo quiero darte, por lo que me esfuerzo.

—Eres tan ciego —suspiró Harry entrelazando sus dedos con los de Draco —, tengo lo mejor del mundo aquí, frente a mí, y no necesito nada más —se acercó un poco más a él y acarició su mejilla suavemente —; no digo que no te sigas esforzando, no sabes lo contento que me pone que tengas tanto éxito, pero pienso que puedes hacerlo aún sin alejarte tanto… sin encerrarte días en el laboratorio, sin dejar de ver todo lo que hay afuera, pasas tanto tiempo allí que se te está yendo la vida y no la estás disfrutando… ¿De qué servirá todo lo que consigas si un día te das cuenta que has pasado media vida en ello y no has hecho nada más que trabajar?

—Yo… —Draco inclinó más el rostro hacia Harry, sintiendo la reconfortante caricia, mientras digería sus palabras; ¿aquello era cierto?, ¿se estaba perdiendo de la vida, de cosas importantes? Y sobre todo ¿Valía la pena hacerlo? —, no sé que decir —admitió finalmente, había un tono de pánico en su voz.

Harry le dio una media sonrisa y asintió, al parecer conforme con su respuesta.

—Quiero que lo entiendas… antes también me lo dijiste, que creías que debías ser alguien mejor para mí, y te dije que no era así… ¿intentarás dejar de preocuparte por eso y creerme cuando te digo que eres una magnifica persona, la mejor del mundo?

—Te amo —respondió Draco en voz baja también, no queriendo romper el momento —, sólo quiero hacerte feliz, en verdad que es lo que quiero.

—Entonces empieza a creerme cuando te digo que no necesito nada más que tenerte a mi lado.

Draco asintió lentamente.

—Yo tampoco necesito nada más que tenerte a mi lado.

—Ven aquí —susurró Harry.

Draco terminó de recorrer la distancia que los separaba a ambos y lo besó, un beso que se sentía mil veces mejor que el torpe beso que habían compartido al iniciar el viaje, la mano de Harry seguía sobre su mejilla, acariciándolo muy suavemente mientras sus labios se entreabrían poco a poco, invitándolo a profundizar el beso.

La lengua de Draco se unió a la suya, explorando el interior de su boca, mientras la mano que lo sujetaba se apretaba más fuerte contra su mano, sus cuerpos pegándose poco a poco. Unos delgados y gentiles dedos enredándose en los cabellos de su nuca, haciéndolo sentir mucho más reconfortado, más seguro.

—Y yo también te amo —le dijo Harry apartándose un momento de él, mirando a sus ojos grises brillantes, sus mejillas algo más sonrojadas. —, tú eres lo único que necesito, nunca me he regido por lo que la gente diga o piense, sólo por lo que yo pienso o lo que me hace feliz, y eso eres tú.

Draco sonrió, conmovido.

—Harry —susurró antes de inclinarse hasta él y besarlo nuevamente, está vez empujando su cuerpo un poco más contra el sofá, sintiendo su pecho pegado al de él, el calor de su piel, el calor que siempre irradiaba Harry —, te amo —agregó alejándose de los labios y bajando con pequeños besos por el cuello, con una mano jugando con el cabello suelto y desordenado de Harry mientras la mano de éste le acariciaba la espalda con lentitud.

—Y yo… —Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, inclinada hacia un lado, para permitirle a Draco seguir besándolo y mordisqueándolo de esa manera tan agradable —, y también te extraño.

Draco le acarició la mejilla con cariño, deteniendo sus besos en el cuello, mirándolo a los ojos, a esos ojos verdes tan brillantes, a esa mirada tan intensa que siempre lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable, tan amado… Esa mirada que podía desatar tantas sensaciones en él.

—Lo lamento… yo también te he extrañado… mucho —susurró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Harry volvió a sonreír suavemente y se abalanzó sobre él, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y empujándolo contra el sofá mientras lo seguía besando, de manera mucho más imponente que antes. Draco se dejó recostar, sintiendo el reconfortante peso de Harry sobre él, sus cuerpos, aún completamente cubiertos por la ropa, rozándose, encontrándose.

Harry comenzó a besarle la barbilla, las mejillas y los ojos mientras colaba una mano bajo grueso suéter, acariciando al fin la caliente piel del abdomen, subiendo un poco más hasta la altura de sus costillas, mientras Draco lo presionaba con sus manos en la espalda, pegándolo lo más cerca posible a él, suspirando suavemente por los besos y caricias que le estaba dando.

Deshacerse de la ropa fue bastante sencillo, entre caricias, besos e incluso algunas mordidas; de pronto una gran necesidad se había apoderado de ambos, sus manos no se daban abasto con todo lo que querían tocar y acariciar, sus piernas enredadas, sus bocas ávidas de más, de saborear la piel y el sabor del otro.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió sonoramente mientras se arqueaba por las maravillosas mordidas sobre su pecho, las manos de Harry, ahora sobre sus caderas, hundiendo sus dedos en la blanca piel, mientras esa lengua comenzaba a bajar más y más, mordisqueando el ombligo y hundiendo la lengua en él.

—Dios, Harry —gimió mucho más fuerte mientras sentía a Harry arrodillarse completamente entre sus piernas abiertas, sintiendo una extraña sensación de frío en los lugares por donde la lengua de Harry había pasado y acariciado.

—Eres tan perfecto —le dijo Harry acariciando la parte interna de una de sus piernas mientras la levantaba hasta dejarla sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Draco no pudo contestar, un instante después su erección, su necesitada erección, estaba siendo absorbida por aquella caliente y húmeda boca, soltó un grito más antes de levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para ver la cabeza de Harry desapareciendo entre sus piernas, con una mano se sujetó de esa mata oscura de cabello y volvió a dejarse caer, gimiendo y arqueándose, levantando las caderas y tratando de respirar, mientras esa lengua y esa boca hacían con él lo que querían.

Harry jugueteaba con su lengua, subía y bajaba por momentos con rapidez y por momentos con lentitud, demorándose en saborear cada centímetro de piel, en saborear cada gemido y cada sensación que lograba desatar en Draco. Los dedos enredados en su cabello lo presionaban y soltaban, incluso algunas veces hasta dolorosamente, pero eso no le importaba, sólo el sentir lo que era capaz de provocar en Draco y lo que esos gritos lograban provocar en él.

—Harry… por favor, si sigues… —intentó advertirle Draco, aunque Harry no se detuvo, siguió subiendo y bajando, incluso algunas veces hasta mordisqueándolo, haciéndolo perder el control, sus caderas se empujaban contra esa boca caliente, tratando de entrar más profundo aún. Y estaba tan cerca del final. Apretó con una mano los cabellos de Harry, previniéndolo mientras su otra mano se cerraba sobre el borde del sofá.

Pero entonces Harry se levantó un poco más y con una mano presionó su polla por la base, deteniendo lo que era ya su inminente orgasmo y haciéndolo lloriquear de frustración.

—No tan rápido —le advirtió Harry con algo de humor en la voz, Draco aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, dando profundas bocanadas de aire y tratando de recuperarse un poco por su casi orgasmo.

—Eres cruel —le respondió en cuanto tuvo la certeza de que su voz saldría correctamente.

—Oh sí —siguió burlándose Harry mientras se inclinaba hacia él y lo besaba. Draco aprovechó la cercanía para hacerse con el miembro de Harry, imposiblemente duro y húmedo, acariciándolo con algo de rudeza de arriba hacia abajo, mientras Harry, aún en medio del beso, soltaba un gemido más.

—Vamos —le apuró Draco cuando Harry se apartó un poco de él, mientras levantaba su pierna y la colocaba alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

—Que impaciente —reprochó Harry levantándose un poco más y buscando alrededor con la mirada; la varita estaba puesta sobre el piso, junto a las copas de vino, la atrajo con magia, incapaz de separarse más del cuerpo de Draco.

—Es que hace mucho que… —Draco dejó de hablar, cayendo en cuenta de algo más, de que llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, sin hacer el amor, casi podía estar seguro que eran tres semanas, o quizá un poco más ¿cómo era que eso había pasado? Ni siquiera lo había pensado antes, pero era cierto, había estado tan ocupado que ya no hacía más que estar en la fábrica o de viaje, y cuando regresaba a casa llegaba tan agotado y tarde que lo único que hacía era irse a dormir.

—Lo sé —suspiró Harry haciéndose un poco más hacia atrás, y acariciando con la varita la entrada de Draco, sólo tentando, sin presionar realmente.

—Oh… —Draco detuvo su línea de pensamientos, estremeciéndose y empujándose un poco más hacia abajo, queriendo obligar a Harry a que dejara de jugar y realmente lo hiciera. Lo necesitaba tanto.

Harry finalmente dejó de jugar, él también lo necesitaba, y mucho, lo había extrañado y sabía que su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más tiempo. Presionó la varita contra la entrada de Draco, empujando sólo un poco, a la vez que susurraba el hechizo de lubricación.

—Sí… —siseó Draco culebreando sobre el sofá y sujetándose con una mano del respaldo y con la otra del borde del mueble. Sintió un par de dedos presionándose contra su entrada y se mordió el labio por el pequeño fastidio y también por la ansiedad que revoloteaba en su pecho, porque sabía que pronto Harry lo tomaría.

—Eres tan sexy y caliente —le murmuró Harry, empujando sus dedos en el interior de Draco, tratando de abrirlo lo más rápido posible y luchando contra sus deseos de clavarse en él de una vez por todas —. Oh, Draco —jadeó inclinándose para besarlo nuevamente, mientras sus dedos seguían jugando, entrando y saliendo de esa apretada y caliente entrada.

—Mmm… Harry.

Harry se apartó de él una vez más y, jalando la varita nuevamente, renovó el hechizo lubricante sobre su propio miembro, antes de guiarlo hacia la apretada y rosada entrada, levantó la vista un momento, en el momento en que Draco miraba hacia él, sus ojos se encontraron y parecieron decirse mucho más de lo que habían podido decir con palabras, hablaban de amor, y de promesas, de entrega… Hablaban de tantas cosas que era una sensación abrumadora. Aún cuando se empujó, poco a poco, tratando de ganar espacio en el interior de su amado sin lastimarlo, esos ojos no se apartaron.

—Draco —gimoteó Harry sintiéndose completamente dentro de él, absorbido y devorado por ese caliente pasaje.

—Ah… —Draco se mordió el labio y en cuanto Harry se inclinó hacia él nuevamente, le volvió a rodear la cintura con una de sus piernas, mientras sus manos se sujetaban por los hombros, atrayéndolo hasta él, para poder besarlo, para poder sentirlo, si es que eso era posible, más dentro de él, más unido a él.

El movimiento de caderas de Draco fue lo que le indicó que ya estaba listo, y empezó a moverse con lentitud, queriendo disfrutar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, sus labios recorrían los hombros y el cuello de Draco mientras sentía las manos de éste enterrándose en su espalda y el talón apretándolo por la cintura. Cambió el ángulo de penetración un par de veces más hasta que sintió a Draco estremecerse debajo de él.

—Oh… sí, Harry… sí.

—Draco —jadeó Harry, mientras esa pierna sobre su cintura lo obligaba a apurarse más aún y la sensación de Draco retorciéndose y arqueándose debajo de él, junto con su interior apretándose más y más, lo llevaban casi al límite.

Una de las manos de Draco serpenteó hacia el espacio que había entre ambos cuerpos y, con algo de esfuerzo, finalmente pudo hacerse de su propia erección, intentando acariciarse con lentitud, pero sabiendo que todo aquel tiempo de abstinencia, más su frustrado orgasmo de poco antes, no le dejarían aguantar mucho más.

Harry se levantó un poco más, apoyando una mano sobre el respaldo del sofá, que fue rápidamente cubierta por la de Draco, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, perdido en esos ojos grises, y, pese a sentir como el orgasmo trepaba por él, obligándose a no dejar de mirarlo.

Se arqueó mucho más, apretando su erección y moviendo la mano a un ritmo casi hasta doloroso, mientras sentía como su orgasmo llegaba, ya no había forma de retrazarlo o detenerlo.

Ambos se vinieron simultáneamente, gritando sus nombres y pegándose el uno al otro nuevamente, sintiendo los temblores y suspiros del otro cuerpo mezclados con los propios.

*****

Selló el sobre de tal manera que sólo Boris pudiera abrirlo, pero aún no estaba muy seguro de mandarle la carta, le había mandado muchas cartas en todo el tiempo que llevaban separados, y ninguna había funcionado; nada le daba esperanzas de que esta sí funcionara. Apagó, con algo de rabia, el cigarro en el cenicero, normalmente no le gustaba fumar, le parecía incorrecto hacerlo, se veía mal y envejecía, y él, como político que era, debía cuidar la imagen que proyectara ante el mundo, sin embargo, desde que Boris se había ido era más fácil caer en ese vicio y sobre todo, le importaba mucho menos la imagen que daba ante el mundo.

Se desprendió de la bata que traía puesta desde que había salido de la ducha y se puso unos pantalones claros de algodón, se dejó caer en la cama y, agitando la varita, cerró las cortinas y las luces se apagaron. Pasó los brazos bajo su cabeza y se dedicó a mirar el techo, ya era relativamente tarde y no le convenía trasnochar esa noche, pues al día siguiente tendría un día largo y ajetreado, iniciando con un desayuno con sus similares italianos.

Pensó en lo solo que se sentía en esa enorme cama… recordó a Giordano, el asistente de uno de los miembros del congreso italiano, un chico joven y bastante guapo, que se había ofrecido a enseñarle la ciudad e incluso invitarle un trago, Aarón sabía que ese chico estaba dispuesto para él, que podían pasarla muy bien, pero no podía, ya no podía hacer esas cosas, luego de que Boris se fuera había perdido cualquier tipo de interés en ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera Harry le parecía ya lo suficientemente bueno en comparación a Boris, nadie sería mejor que él, jamás.

Desde la primera noche en que durmiera solo, sin Boris, su mente había apartado la idea de cualquier otro compartiendo su cama, sólo había alguien que podía llenar ese lugar y ese era Boris. Y él lo había perdido. Y lo más probable es que fuera para siempre.

*****

—Hace frío —le llegó la suave voz de Harry, abrió los ojos con pereza, había dejado caer sus cansadas piernas y éstas estaban enredadas con las de Harry, ambos permanecían en el sofá, Harry cubría su cuerpo y estaba seguro de que se había quedado dormido. Efectivamente, comenzaba a sentir el también un poco de frío.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a la cama.

—Sí —suspiró Harry apoyándose en sus brazos y levantándose un poco, le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de apartarse por completo.

—Oh, rayos —se quejó Draco, por el frío que la ausencia del cuerpo caliente de Harry sobre él le dejó —, realmente sí hace frío.

—Vamos —le apuró Harry poniéndolo completamente de pie, ambos jalaron sus varitas y caminaron con pasos rápidos, aún muy pegados el uno al otro hacia la habitación.

Harry hizo un hechizo de calentamiento sobre las sábanas y cobertores mientras, ambos aún desnudos, se metían en la cama.

Se acurrucaron el uno al otro, tal como tenían costumbre hacer y, tan cansados como estaban, intercambiaron unos cuantos besos más antes de quedarse completamente dormidos. Ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

*****

Ginny frunció el ceño y tomó el cigarrillo que estaba encendido y apoyado sobre el cenicero, dándole una profunda calada antes de expulsar el humo con lentitud, para luego volver su vista a los libros de contabilidad que estaba analizando.

—¿Qué tan mal estamos? —preguntó Tony desde el otro lado del despacho, donde leía el diario, aunque estaba más pendiente de los movimientos de Ginny.

—Podríamos decir que quebrados, o en la ruina completa, elige el término que más te guste.

—¿Tan mal?

—Muy mal, Tony, este mes ni siquiera tenemos para pagar a las enfermeras y a los medimagos, y eso que ya despedimos a un gran grupo el mes pasado, y los que se quedaron se quejaron cuando les subimos la carga de trabajo, no quiero ni pensar en lo odiosos que se pondrán cuando sepan que no les podemos pagar.

Tony frunció el ceño y trató de pensar en alguna solución. Desde que la dichosa ley de Potter y Malfoy había salido tenían menos pacientes, al parecer muchos temían ahora los castigos del Ministerio y se negaban a dejar a sus hijos o parientes en un lugar que más que nunca lucía ilegal. Además ya no tenía dinero, había usado lo poco que le quedaba de la herencia de su padre para solventar los gastos de la clínica los meses anteriores. Sin la ayuda de Garth no había forma de hacer andar la clínica, sin contar los muchos otros patrocinadores que se habían alejado y los miembros de la MACH que se habían retirado tras el último ataque que había resultado con la muerte de aquella chica y la condenación del grupo que pretendía arreglar la sociedad. _Ese estúpido grupo defensor de los derechos mágicos, _rumió para sí mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor.

—Es tiempo de cerrarla —continuó Ginny —, aún tenemos deudas, y muchas, pero podríamos buscar la forma de escapar, o simplemente declararnos en quiebra y esperar a que embarguen el lugar para pagar las deudas.

—¡No! —bramó Tony, Ginny instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás sobre su silla, pese a que el chico ni siquiera se había acercado a ella —, permaneceremos abiertos, aún tenemos pacientes aquí y podemos esperar a que vengan más, esto sólo es un mal momento, no nos daremos por vencidos tan fácilmente.

—Pero…

—Nada, yo hablaré con los otros, tú sigue trabajando en tratar de hacer que el oro alcance.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y le dio otra calada al cigarro, sabía que la clínica estaba perdida, y que mientras más tiempo demorara Tony en aceptarlo, sería peor.

*****

Draco se estiró sobre la cama, mientras soltaba un suspiro satisfecho. Estiró la mano buscando el cuerpo de Harry, pero no encontró nada más que las frías sábanas. Se sentó de golpe, obligándose a creer que no había estado soñando, que en verdad había pasado la noche con Harry. El pequeño dolor en su culo, el estar en una habitación desconocida y el sonido de alguien afuera, en algún lugar de la pequeña cabaña, le confirmaron que no, que no había estado soñando y que definitivamente sí había pasado la noche con Harry. Que había casi arreglado todo con Harry.

—Vaya, por un momento pensé que te quedarías dormido hasta el atardecer —le dijo Harry abriendo la puerta en ese instante, vistiendo unos pantalones de algodón oscuros que le quedaban sobre las caderas, dándole una gran vista de su torso desnudo; una mesita pequeña, para desayunar en la cama levitaba tras él, con un gran desayuno servido.

—Estaba agotado —confesó Draco sonriendo hacia Harry y haciéndose hacia un lado, para darle sitio en la cama a Harry y la mesita.

—Lo supuse, suelo dejarte así —le respondió divertido Harry antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios, mordiendo su labio inferior sólo un poquito.

—No se te quita lo presumido —lo regañó Draco, aunque fallando en el tono molesto, ese beso y el tener a Harry allí a su lado le hacían imposible siquiera parecer enfadado.

—Nop, no se quita —Harry se sentó frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas y poniendo la mesita entre ambos —. Hice el desayuno.

—Eso veo —Draco tomó la taza humeante de café y aspiró el aroma profundamente —. Espero no envenenarme.

—Jo, jo —replicó Harry dándole una mordida a una de las tostadas.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Draco, también ya comiendo de los huevos revueltos con tocino, que tenían muy buen sabor.

—Medio día, quizá un poco más —respondió desinteresadamente Harry.

—Ah… —Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado —, es bueno poder dormir tanto de vez en cuando.

—O dormir contigo hasta tarde de vez en cuando —la voz de Harry no sonaba a reproche, sino más bien divertida, sin embargo Draco entendió el reclamo implícito en esa afirmación.

—Sí, eso también, es algo que debemos empezar a hacer más seguido.

Harry amplió la sonrisa y siguieron desayunando en un tranquilo silencio, comentando apenas el frío que hacía o lo tarde que era y la gran cantidad de días que tenían libres.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Harry desvaneció la pequeña mesita y todo lo que había en ella, enviándola a la cocina, donde luego ordenarían todo el desbarajuste y se tendió junto a Draco, tomados de la mano y disfrutando de la sola presencia del otro. Ni a Harry ni a Draco dejó de recordarles la época de escuela, donde podían conversar durante horas o simplemente estar juntos de esa manera, en silencio y aún así no aburrirse.

*****

Fue casi al anochecer que Draco recordó, y no es que no lo haya tenido en cuenta antes, pero entre las caricias y besos que compartió con Harry durante el resto de la tarde no había tenido tiempo para pensar en nada más, aquello tan importante que Hermione le había dicho debía pedir a Harry que le dijera.

Cenaron pasta, una de las pocas cosas que ambos sabían hacer, sentados a la mesa de madera de la cocina, con una botella de vino y riendo y conversando para luego trasladarse frente a la chimenea, aún con las copas llenas y jugueteando un poco entre ellos.

—Harry —le dijo Draco sentado sobre la alfombra, su espalda apoyada en la parte baja del sofá y Harry junto a él, con la cabeza en su hombro.

—Mmm…

—Hay algo que te quiero preguntar.

—Pues, pregunta.

—Tú dijiste… —se sintió un poco mal al mentir, podría decir que Hermione lo había dicho, pero esperó no meterse en problemas al arreglar un poco las cosas, total no era una gran mentira y se trataba de mantener aquella agradable paz que se había instalado entre ambos —que tenías algo importante que decir.

—¿Lo dije?

—Lo dijiste.

—Ah… —Harry se levantó y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino antes de encarar a Draco —¿Cuándo lo dije?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Pues… un día, no recuerdo cual, lo dijiste.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Draco Malfoy, eres pésimo mintiendo.

—¡No lo soy!

—Sí que lo eres.

—Que no. Mentir es algo que me sale natural.

—Pues a mí no me engañas, no lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

Draco torció la boca y se dio por vencido.

—No.

—Hermione es una metomentodo.

—Y recién lo notas —exclamó Draco algo divertido.

—No… lo sospechaba desde la primera vez que la vi, ¿te conté acerca de eso? Fue bastante divertido porque yo estaba…

—Harry —le interrumpió Draco, si Harry decía que no le podía engañar, pues también debía reconocer que Draco sabía exactamente cuando quería obviar o evitar algún tema y cambiar la conversación —, si no me lo quieres decir no pasa nada, lo entiendo, seguramente era importante en ese momento y ahora ya no, y lamento no haber estado atento como para escucharlo en el instante adecuado.

Harry se mordió el labio y ante el asombro de Draco incluso enrojeció un poco, mientras parecía debatir consigo mismo si hablar o no hablar.

—Vaya que nos conocemos ¿no? —suspiró Harry y Draco sonrió un poco.

—Sí, lo hacemos, y a pesar de eso sigue siendo toda una aventura estar contigo.

Harry elevó la mirada un poco, fijando sus ojos en los grises de Draco, antes de asentir firmemente.

—Tienes razón, lo es.

Harry se puso en pie y Draco, con algo de desconcierto intentó ponerse en pie también, pero Harry lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—No, tú espera aquí, no tardo.

—De acuerdo…

*****

Había visto el libro en la maleta que Hermione le había preparado, supuso que su amiga esperaba que es animara a hablar con Draco, a proponérselo, y pese a lo maravilloso que era estar bien con Draco nuevamente y a que habían arreglado ya todo, aún se sentía algo inseguro al respecto, pero la mirada que Draco le había dado, la forma como había dicho que estar juntos era toda una aventura y sobre todo el amor que sabía que ambos sentían, lo terminó convenciendo de que aquello era correcto.

Tomó el libro con manos algo temblorosas y lo abrió en la página marcada, le dio una mirada más a la explicación del hechizo y luego lo volvió a cerrar para caminar de vuelta por el pasillo hasta la pequeña sala de estar, donde Draco lo esperaba, sentado aún en el piso pero con la mirada en el pasillo.

Suspiró profundamente y se sentó frente a Draco, le dio un sorbo más a su bebida y dejó el libro sobre la alfombra, con el título hacia abajo, para encarar la mirada curiosa de Draco.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Draco ligeramente alarmado por la actitud de Harry.

—Yo quería… —Harry extendió una mano y tomó la de Draco —proponerte algo.

—¿Proponerme algo? —repitió Draco.

—Sí… —Harry le apretó un poco más la mano un instante antes de continuar hablando —, yo te amo, Draco, más de lo que nunca había imaginado que se podía amar a alguien, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, sin importar la cantidad de problemas que podamos tener algunas veces o lo mucho que nos equivoquemos, no imagino mi vida sin ti a mi lado, sin tenerte cerca para tomarte la mano alguna tarde, incluso para discutir o para simplemente tendernos juntos en la noche a conversar, eres mi compañero, lo más importante para mí… el amor de mi vida.

—Harry —dijo Draco conmovido por esas palabras y levantando una mano para acariciar su mejilla, Harry cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando de esa simple caricia y lo mucho que significaba.

—… quiero pedirte —continuó, esta vez con voz más segura —que te enlaces conmigo.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, mirando hacia Harry y tratando de comprender qué significaba eso, ¿enlazarse? ¿Cómo podían enlazarse?

—Nosotros no podemos enlazarnos —respondió finalmente.

—¿Y si pudiéramos —preguntó entonces Harry —, lo harías, Draco?

—Si pudiéramos… —suspiró Draco, recordando extrañamente la poción que había dejado inconclusa en el laboratorio por haber estado ocupado en otras cosas y lo que podía significar el completarla.

—Sí, si pudiéramos… ¿Aceptarías enlazarte conmigo?

—Por supuesto, Harry —le respondió Draco —nada me haría más feliz, pero no podemos…

—¿Y si te digo que si podemos?

—Harry…

—No, en serio, si te digo que si podemos hacerlo, que podemos hacerlo aquí y ahora, sin necesidad de un mago autorizado del Ministerio, y sin romper ninguna ley, enlazarnos y comprometernos… jurarnos el uno al otro para siempre, crear un vínculo entre ambos, un vínculo de magia compartida, ¿lo harías?

—Pues… —Draco frunció el ceño, confundido por las palabras de Harry, pero algo en su mirada le decía que tal vez el chico no estaba hablando en broma, que tal vez había descubierto una forma de…

—Escucha, lo haré de nuevo ¿sí? —interrumpió Harry y tomó ambas manos de Draco entre sus manos, mirándolo más seria y decididamente. Draco simplemente asintió —. Draco, podemos enlazarnos y jurarnos el uno al otro, y yo quiero pedírtelo porque te amo y sé que esto que siento por ti es para siempre, así como siento tu amor por mí, lo real que esto es. ¿Te enlazarías conmigo?

—¡Estás hablando en serio! —exclamó Draco con una sonrisa, recién convenciéndose de que era así, que sí era posible —. ¡De verdad puedes hacerlo!

Harry asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y de pronto las manos de Draco escaparon de su agarre y fueron hasta su cuello jalándolo con rapidez mientras esos labios tibios y con sabor a vino se posaban sobre los suyos. La sorpresa lo detuvo de contestar el beso apenas un instante, antes de tomarlo por la cintura y apretarlo contra él, mientras se seguían besando.

—Draco… —suspiró Harry en cuanto esos labios se apartaron y Draco se fundió en un fuerte abrazo con él, pese a la demostración de cariño no pudo evitar que su voz saliera algo temblorosa al preguntar: —¿Eso es un sí?

Draco, que disfrutaba del maravilloso aroma de Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada nerviosa, tenía tantas emociones bailando en el pecho en ese momento que sentía que en cualquier momento se desbordaría, no era capaz siquiera de dar una respuesta coherente.

—¿Draco? —lo volvió a llamar Harry apretando un poco sus manos sobre los brazos del chico para apartarlo un poco.

—Tonto —le reprochó Draco cuando finalmente tuvo que encararlo, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro era imposible de borrar.

—Eh…

—Por supuesto que es un sí.

*****

**

* * *

_  
_**

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los lindos comentarios que me han dejado por el capítulo anterior, me alegra que la historia les esté gustando; además, ya vimos un poquito más de Aarón y cómo se siente ahora, veremos algo de Boris y también de Noah en el siguiente capítulo, ¿el nombre? Bueno, con gusto se los digo: "El Enlace", creo que ya todos se lo imaginan…_

_Un beso para todos y que tengan muy buena semana, sobre todo para los que están en exámenes y pruebas, ya sean de ingreso o los temidos finales; ¡ánimo para todos!_

_Zafy_


	51. L5: C51: EL ENLACE

Hola a todos…

Ya estamos aquí, por fin, ha llegado el día del enlace, no saben la ilusión que me hacía colgar esta parte del fic, es la promesa de Harry y Draco de estar juntos por siempre, pese a todos los problemas y peleas que siempre tienen…

Espero que lo disfruten y que les guste:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO 51: "EL ENLACE"**

"_**Lo que está sellado con magia, con magia, sellado está"**_

_**

* * *

**Oh amor, sé que el fuego perdurará  
Aunque pasen mil años, ya nada lo apagará  
Oh amor sé, que tú eres para mí  
Esa chispa de vida que me ayuda a seguir  
Me ayuda a luchar, junto a ti_

**_Cada vez _**

**_Warcry  
_**

_

* * *

  
_

_Inglaterra, Febrero del 2005_

Aunque Harry había dicho en un inicio que si querían lo podían hacer en ese momento, sin necesidad de nadie, debió suponer que no era tan simple como había creído. En realidad si necesitaban a alguien, a algunos, para ser más claros necesitaban dos magos más, según había leído en el libro de hechizos de Enlaces que le había enseñado Harry, necesitaban dos testigos, uno de cada parte, pero no sólo un testigo que simplemente mirara qué era lo que hacían, si no uno que fuera digno de confianza de cada parte y que realmente comprometiera su magia a afirmar que esa unión no era por la fuerza.

Según había leído también, ese tipo de unión era la más fuerte de todas, pocos magos se animaban a hacerla, básicamente porque necesitabas mucho despliegue de magia, poder, concentración, y sobre todo, estar cien por ciento seguro de lo que hacías, pues era comprometer tu magia y tu vida por una promesa de fidelidad y entrega; es decir, si no estabas seguro, no sólo de amar, sino también de ser amado, probablemente el hechizo de enlace no funcionaría. Era uno muy antiguo, el libro mencionaba que lo habían rastreado hasta incluso la época antigua, cuando Europa era gobernada por reyes y reinas, cuando los caballeros luchaban por su honor en duelos y las brujas y magos eran perseguidos. Era mucho más sencillo hacer la promesa en ese entonces, y, aunque no lo especificaban, al parecer si habría sido practicado por dos magos o brujas, es decir no era necesario, como en los otros enlaces, ser un mago y una bruja, podían hacerlo ellos sin mayor problema.

Lo primero había sido escoger a los testigos, lo cual había sido muy sencillo, al menos para Draco que por supuesto había pensado en Gael, que era en quien, después de Harry, más confiaba, y sabía que el chico no se opondría. Harry había cavilado durante mucho rato entre Hermione y Ron, finalmente se había decidido por ese último, Draco no dijo nada, aunque hubiera preferido a Hermione, ella era siempre mucho más amable con él y parecía más convencida de la relación que tenían que Ron, que siempre le estaba mirando de manera vigilante, pero como estaba embarazada no creyeron adecuado que intentara esos hechizos tan complicados.

Sólo tenían libres unos cinco días más, pues pese a que Hermione había hablado con Gael sobre las gestiones de la fábrica, Draco tuvo que intercambiar algunas lechuzas con él, y sabía que el descanso que se estaba tomando ahora luego le pasaría factura y tendría que ponerse al corriente; Harry lo entendía y no le decía nada ni le ponía mala cara cuando se pasaba un buen rato hablando con Gael por el móvil, tampoco cuando le había explicado que tendría que trabajar un poco de más durante los primeros días de regreso a Londres, aunque había prometido llegar a casa a la hora de la cena y por supuesto no dejar más que el trabajo se interpusiera entre los dos.

Como pronto harían el enlace y desatarían alguna cantidad irregular de magia no habían querido crear trasladores ni emplear muchos hechizos para no llamar más la atención, así que, faltando un día para el evento, Ron y Hermione, junto con Mikel y Gael llegaron en sus autos hasta la cabaña, listos para llevar a cabo el gran enlace.

Además de pasarse los días libres como si estuvieran ya en su luna de miel, ambos practicaron bastante los hechizos que requerían para ese día, y aunque estaban bastante nerviosos, sabían de ante mano que nada podría salirles mal.

—Aún no entiendo porque no nos dejan salir —se quejó Harry por cuarta vez en la mañana, sus amigos habían pasado la noche con ellos, después de una improvisada y muy entretenida cena, algo como una pequeña despedida de solteros, pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando habían despertado habían encontrado un juego de túnicas de gala bastante finas colgadas en la puerta y una nota donde les informaban que se prepararan porque al medio día iniciarían con todo, y que además no podían salir de la habitación. Sus amigos los habían encerrado y eso hacía que Harry se pusiera intranquilo.

—Porque les gusta hacerse los misteriosos —replicó Draco mientras se seguía mirando al espejo, acomodando su cabello y, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, bastante nervioso también.

—Porque traman algo.

—Ya, no seas llorón y ven para que te termine de acomodar el cabello.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?

Draco frunció un poco los labios y lo jaló de todas maneras hasta tenerlo frente al espejo.

—Te amo mucho, _cariño _pero verdaderamente este cabello…

—Que amoroso —replicó Harry sarcásticamente mientras dejaba que Draco, con la varita y una poción extraña (de las que vendían en la fábrica y que había sido creada por Gael) le acomodara el cabello a su antojo.

—Como siempre.

Harry sonrió a pesar de todo y en unos minutos más Draco decidió que era suficiente y lo dejó ir, se sentía raro con el cabello como aplastado, pero no comentó nada, se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana, cerrada también por el hechizo de sus amigos, no pudiendo ver realmente nada fuera.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —le preguntó la voz de Draco desde el otro lado de la cama, Harry se sobresaltó porque no esperaba esa pregunta y pudo sentir el ligero tono de ansiedad en la voz de su próximamente esposo.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, ¿tú no? —respondió girando hacia él y tomándolo de la mano, un pequeño temor en su pecho a causa de que Draco se retractara justo en ese momento.

—Lo estoy, más seguro de lo que nunca he estado en mi vida con respecto a nada.

—Entonces no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior por un instante antes de acercarse a él y besarlo con calma, re descubriendo su maravilloso sabor, la certeza de que aquel era el lugar correcto para él, junto a Harry.

La puerta abriéndose de pronto los hizo sobresaltarse y separarse.

—Al menos pueden esperar hasta la noche —se burló Gael entrando a la habitación junto a Hermione que sonreía ampliamente.

—No seas tan pesado, Gael —le recriminó la chica aún sonriendo.

—Al fin aparecen — reprochó Harry poniéndose en pie —, no sé que es lo que están haciendo, pero desde ya les decimos que queríamos estar sólo nosotros y no hacer de esto el equivalente a una boda hetero, así que ya pueden ir quitando las flores y todas las cosas que se les haya ocurrido poner.

Hermione abrió los ojos un poco más e inmediatamente estos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras negaba con la cabeza, la culpa cayó en el estómago de Harry mientras Draco se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la chica.

—Harry —le reprendió Draco. Harry se sorprendió de ver el gesto de familiaridad y confianza entre ellos pero no comentó nada, más preocupado por haber hecho llorar a su amiga.

—Vaya, sí que eres más amargadito que Draco algunas veces —recriminó Gael con un toque de humor, Draco lo fulminó con la mirada mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en los hombros a Hermione.

—No es amargadito —masculló Hermione con voz temblorosa.

—Bueno, esos es algo discutible —murmuró Draco haciendo sonreír ligeramente a la chica.

—Yo… lo siento, es que no me gusta estar encerrado, vamos Hermione, no te pongas así —pidió llegando junto a su amiga que volvió a negar con la cabeza y se limpió el inicio de las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, maldiciendo aquellas alborotadas hormonas del embarazo.

—No pasa nada, es sólo que a veces…

—Lo siento —repitió Harry, Hermione, pese a los ojos rojos sonrió más ampliamente.

—No importa, en serio, además ya tenemos que salir.

—¿Ya? ¿Pero no es Ron el que debe venir por Harry? —preguntó Draco casi horrorizado mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

—Sí, pero necesito hablar con Harry, así que tú te quedas aquí con Gael y en un momento más te avisamos para que salgas y empiecen.

—Oh… ¿pasó algo malo?

—No, Harry, pero debo enseñarte algo, vamos.

—De acuerdo —dijo dándole una mirada más a Draco que asintió y sonrió, ambos sabían qué significaba: se verían dentro de poco, en el hechizo de enlace.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Gael suspiró y se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones junto a la ventana, Draco le dio una mirada ansiosa y Gael negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que sea correcto que lo hagas, pero en fin, es Harry el que te besará —resolvió finalmente Gael sacando un cigarro del bolsillo de la túnica y pasándoselo a Draco, conocía a su amigo y esa mirada de ansiedad que equivalía a "mataría por un cigarro", y no se arriesgaría a que verdaderamente lo matara por uno.

—Algunos usamos hechizos para que no huela a cigarro —contestó Draco dándole la primera calada al cigarro, tratando de relajarse.

—Como sea —suspiró Gael mirando alrededor —¿ya te dije cuanto me alegra que hayas aceptado?

—Sí, unas quince o veinte veces —respondió Draco en tono sarcástico aunque sonriendo hacia su amigo —. Gracias por estar aquí.

—Ya sabía yo que cuando te conocí en la universidad y me querías botar de tu pupitre en verdad era un llamado desesperado por querer ser mi amigo —le respondió Gael con la misma sonrisa.

*

—Antes de que te enojes debo decirte algo —empezó a hablar Hermione rápidamente mientras caminaban hacia la sala principal.

—Oh, no, ¿qué han hecho ahora?

—Nada… es sólo que, no podíamos dejarlos fuera y…

—¿Qué? ¿A quién?

—¡Fue idea de Ron! —acusó en voz un poco más alta Hermione mientras una mujer corría a los brazos de Harry.

—¡Harry! —exclamó la voz chillona de la señora Weasley.

—Le avisamos a los señores Weasley y Andrómeda —informó inútilmente Hermione.

Pero Harry ya no pudo reclamar pues pronto fue envuelto por los brazos de la señora Weasley, que parecía a punto de llorar mientras repetía una y otra vez su nombre junto con un "no lo puedo creer"

—Señora Weasley —respondió Harry, aún asombrado, en cuanto la mujer se separó de él, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo; el señor Weasley se acercó un poco más y le puso la mano en el hombro, apretándolo cariñosamente, mientras Andrómeda lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo abrazaba suavemente. Era la primera vez que ella hacía eso.

—¿Qué…? —volvió a preguntar, aún aturdido por la presencia de ellos.

—No podíamos dejar de decírselos —masculló Hermione —; ahora iré a ver que todo esté listo, ya debemos empezar.

Harry la miró alejarse hacia el patio trasero y estuvo a punto de repetir que no querían que hicieran nada y que no necesitaban ninguna decoración; nada más que sus amigos para atestiguar el hechizo, pero fue la voz de Andrómeda la que lo hizo girar nuevamente hacia los tres mayores.

—No puedo creer que lo vayas a hacer…

—Y que no nos hayas avisado además —le reprochó la señora Weasley, Harry vio sus ojos llorosos y se encogió de hombros.

—No creí que les fuera a agradar o… ustedes saben.

—Malfoy —masculló el señor Weasley negando con la cabeza, Harry lo miró fijamente, dispuesto a defenderlo —, como dice Ron, no sabemos qué pasó o por qué de entre todos escogiste estar con él, pero si piensas dar este paso tan importante, no lo puedes hacer sin tu familia… En una época éramos muy unidos, pasabas las fiestas con nosotros, eras uno más de nuestros hijos y aunque ahora… no estemos de acuerdo con algunas cosas que has hecho, no quiere decir que no sigas siendo parte de nuestra familia.

—Y de la mía —agregó Andrómeda, su mirada vaciló un momento hacia el fondo del pasillo y luego volvió a Harry una vez más —, y Draco… supongo que si piensan hacer esto es porque planean mantenerse juntos y es necesario que empiece a tratarlo un poco más… Si Ron y Hermione pudieron…

—Yo no sé que decir… no esperaba que…

—Oh, mi niño tonto —murmuró de nuevo la señora Weasley jalándolo con sus brazos a otro asfixiante abrazo, al que Harry correspondió con mucho más entusiasmo, sabía que no significaba que de ahora en adelante las cosas irían cien por ciento bien con ellos, o que de buenas a primeras empezarían a tratar a Draco como uno más de la casa, pero al menos sabía que harían el intento y eso era suficiente para que se sintiera feliz, pues desde que su relación con Draco se había hecho conocida casi no había hablado con los Weasley más que para las fiestas y su ausencia, debía admitir, le dolía.

Fue Ron el que interrumpió el abrazo, con mirada algo culpable.

—Compañero, ya está todo listo, vamos…

Harry le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y luego sonrió hacia sus improvisados invitados.

—Estaremos afuera entonces… suerte —le dijo el señor Weasley antes de, tomando de un brazo a cada mujer, salir por el pasillo que llevaba al patio trasero.

—No los podía dejar fuera, Harry —se justificó en cuanto sus padres y Andrómeda desaparecieron —, siempre preguntan por ti e incluso por cómo te va con Draco y…

—Lo sé, gracias, por traerlos —le interrumpió Harry poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —, en verdad me encanta que estén aquí.

—Sabía que así sería —respondió Ron con una sonrisa luego hizo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando la puerta del patio —. ¿Listo? ¿O traigo al dragón que tengo escondido al frente para escapar hacia una isla lejana?

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Nah… ya no me apetece tanto eso de andarme subiendo a dragones.

—Que conste que te lo ofrecí —advirtió Ron con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, es ahora —dijo finalmente Harry,

Ron asintió en silencio, ambos caminaron hacia el patio, y en cuanto abrieron la puerta Harry sonrió.

—Eso lo planeó Hermione con mi madre y Andrómeda, dijeron que un patio vacío no podía ser lugar para este tipo de ceremonia.

—Oh… —Harry avanzó por el pequeño patio, mirando el pequeño cerco mágico que habían levantado para esconderse de la mirada de cualquier muggle que, aunque improbable, pudiera pasar por allí y que además los aislaba del clima frío que hacía. En el centro había una pequeña tarima, iluminada con luces plateadas muy suaves que parecían llegar desde la parte baja de la misma, alrededor unas cuantas sillas blancas y unos cuantos arreglos de flores blancas en las esquinas, no lucía como una boda hetero, pero al menos no lucía tampoco como un simple patio.

Harry caminó hacia el pequeño altar y junto a Ron subió a esperar, solamente estaban allí Andrómeda, los señores Weasley, Hermione y Mikel, que llegó un instante después, distribuidos alrededor del improvisado altar. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que la puerta se abriera nuevamente y Draco, luciendo su túnica de gala y luciendo mucho más apuesto que nunca, apareciera junto a Gael, por la mirada que dio alrededor supo que él tampoco había sido informado de nada de lo que planeaban sus amigos.

*****

—Ya están todos listos —anunció la voz de Mikel, mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta, Draco se dio una mirada más al espejo antes de asentir hacia Gael, que ya estaba junto a la puerta, esperando por su señal.

—Vamos —respondió Gael abriendo finalmente la puerta, Mikel le dio una mirada a Draco y sonrió.

—¿Quiénes son todos? —preguntó Draco caminando con pasos largos hasta el pasillo. —No se me quita de la cabeza que traman algo.

—Mejor te enteras por ti mismo, los veo afuera —Mikel le guiñó un ojo a Gael y salió prácticamente corriendo por el pasillo, Draco frunció el ceño y respiró profundamente.

—Lo siento, no hay tiempo para otro más —le dijo Gael mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

—Ya lo sé, no importa —Draco tomó otra profunda bocanada de aire y con pasos firmes y elegantes caminó por el pasillo hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero, era donde habían decidido hacerlo, ante la insistencia de Hermione, pues a ellos les daba igual el lugar.

Gael caminó a su lado, ya en completo silencio, sin ningún atisbo de broma, como concentrándose también para su parte del hechizo.

Fue Gael quien finalmente empujó la puerta hacia el patio, en cuanto lo hizo Draco quedó congelado en su sitio, mirando hacia lo que sus amigos habían estado haciendo durante toda la mañana.

—¿Los Weasley…?

—Sí, llegaron hace un rato, Mikel tuvo que ir a traerlos, no saben muy bien como usar el transporte muggle, ya sabes.

—Pero… ¿decoraron todo?

—Anda, no te hagas esperar —le dijo empujándolo suavemente, Draco miró hacia el pequeño altar y sonrió ante la mirada de Harry.

Pronto los cuatro: Harry, Draco, Gael y Ron, estaban sobre el altar, pese a las nubes un retazo de sol iluminaba todo el lugar, y los invitados estaban en silencio expectantes.

—Comenzaremos ahora —informó Ron, su voz sonaba algo nerviosa y Draco y Harry dieron un torpe asentimiento, tomándose de las manos y mirándose a los ojos.

Fue Gael el que levantó la varita ante la señal de Ron, suspiró profundamente y se colocó delante de Harry y Draco, apuntando hacia el cielo.

—Consentio foederatio.

Una ráfaga de luces plateadas comenzó a surgir de su varita mientras Ron se colocaba delante de él y de Harry y Draco también, apuntando al cielo de la misma manera que había hecho Gael.

—Consentio foederatio.

Una pequeña ráfaga de luces plateadas terminó de rodear a los cuatro chicos, Harry, sin dejar de mirar a Draco murmuró.

—Consentio foederatio.

Las luces se volvieron de un color más fuerte.

—Consentio foederatio —repitió Draco en voz un poco más alta, el círculo que los rodeaba pareció terminar de tomar forma y se volvió de un sólido color plateado, escucharon a lo lejos las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los invitados.

Harry sujetó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Draco y sonrió.

—Amor y respeto—empezaron a recitar los dos juntos —, fidelidad y lealtad. La promesa que hago hoy es eterna, sobre mi magia y mi corazón…

El círculo plateado que se había formado parpadeo y poco a poco fue haciéndose más brillante, pequeños destellos dorados fueron ganando al color plateado inicial.

—… Entrego mi alma a ti, recibo tu alma como juramento de unión… —Harry apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Draco, ambos mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo la gran cantidad de magia que fluía a través de ellos, como si abandonara su cuerpo y a cambio recibían una gran energía que los llenaba, que los hacía temblar. Draco escuchó el jadeó que emitió Gael, seguramente ya algo débil por la magia desplegada, pero era imposible que dejara de mirar a Harry, que lo apartaran de esos ojos verdes, de ese momento…

—Vemos y confiamos… Atestiguamos —dijeron casi al unísono Ron y Gael, sus voces se escuchaban débiles, lejanas, como si estuvieran a mucha distancia de ellos, como si nada más que ellos dos existieran, no podían fijarse en nada más.

—… por la eternidad.

La luz dorada terminó de invadir el círculo plateado y se levantó aún más, cubriendo en su totalidad a los cuatro chicos, Hermione emitió un pequeño suspiro, se sabía el hechizo de memoria y eso quería decir que estaba funcionando, quizá mejor de lo que habían esperado.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, sintió que todo se oscurecía alrededor, lo único que Harry podía ver era la mirada brillante y gris de Draco, percibir el calor de sus dedos entre los suyos propios y sentir además esa energía que se iba calmando en su pecho, recorriendo su cuerpo completamente.

Fue Draco el que dio el primer paso, uno muy pequeño, hasta que los labios de Harry estuvieron a su alcance, se inclinó un poco hacia él y Harry terminó de recorrer la distancia que los separaba, cerrando los ojos y besándolo apenas con un roce de labios, sintiendo algo muy poderoso vibrar en su pecho.

Aún a pesar de los ojos cerrados pudo sentir el cambio de luz, pudo percibir el cambio de atmósfera, fue como si por un pequeño y casi nulo instante sus pies abandonaran el suelo, para luego caer con inusitada lentitud.

En cuanto se separaron pudieron ver que el aura plateada y dorada que los había envuelto hasta hacía muy poco tiempo había desaparecido, las manos de Ron y Gael se colocaron sobre las suyas, y un último murmullo de sus testigos:

—Lo que está sellado con magia, con magia, sellado está.

El silencio invadió todo nuevamente, Harry se sentía cansado y agitado, como si hubiera sido sometido a un gran esfuerzo, frente a él Draco lucía igual, respirando entrecortadamente, pero sin dejar de sonreír. La presión de las manos de Ron y Gael los hizo girar, cada uno hacia su testigo, ahora pálidos y agitados también.

—Creo que… —empezó a decir Harry.

—Felicidades —dijo Gael sonriendo y apartando la mano del centro para abrazar a Draco, aquello rompió el silencio, Harry sintió el abrazo de Ron y luego el de Gael, e inmediatamente, sin darse cuenta ya estaba rodeado de los señores Weasley, Andrómeda, Hermione y Mikel, todos contentos, abrazándolos y felicitándolos, aunque en ningún momento soltó la mano de Draco hasta que se hubieron apartado todos. Fue el momento para poder abrazar y besar nuevamente a su ahora esposo.

*

Noah dio una mirada preocupada alrededor, sintiéndose demasiado cohibido; una mano sobre la suya lo hizo saltar del asiento y sonrojarse por aquel comportamiento tan paranoico.

—Hey —susurró Boris apartando su mano de Noah y suspirando profundamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó inmediatamente Noah —, te dije que pensaba que no estaba listo… en este lugar hay mucha gente.

Boris dio una mirada alrededor, únicamente había unas cinco mesas ocupadas en el gran restaurante, y todos hablaban en murmullos, sin hacer demasiado alboroto.

—Sabes que no son tantas personas —recriminó suavemente, volviendo a poner su mano sobre las de Noah, que jugueteaban con el mantel.

—Lo son para mí —respondió Noah, esta vez no se había sobresaltado por el toque.

—Sí no pones de tu parte nunca lo superarás.

—¡Estoy poniendo de mi parte, maldita sea! —gritó entonces Noah, apartándose del agarre de Boris y empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando completamente recostado contra la silla y respirando agitadamente. Boris arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

Pasaron solo unos instantes antes de que Noah suspirara profundamente, el pánico y la rabia fueron reemplazados por vergüenza y cuando habló lo hizo en un murmullo:

—Lo lamento.

—No pasa nada, tal vez es mi culpa, después de todo soy yo el que te ha obligado a venir.

Noah sonrió un poco.

—Cierto, fuiste demasiado insistente con eso.

—Bueno, salir a comer es algo que suelo hacer, todos necesitamos alimentarnos, incluyéndote a ti.

—Yo me alimento —protestó Noah rápidamente.

—Esas cuatro migajas que comes al día no es alimento —le reprochó Boris, Noah iba a replicar pero en ese momento llegó el mozo, trayendo una enorme bandeja con dos platos de guiso de carne y una botella de vino.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento más, mientras el hombre terminaba de acomodar todo en la mesa y les hacía una inclinación de cabeza.

—Me gusta mucho venir aquí —comentó Boris, queriendo aligerar el ambiente, siempre estaba al pendiente de no enfadar demasiado a Noah, ninguno quería que le fuera a dar algún ataque de pánico o algo como lo que había descrito Sara, la chica con la que había llegado a Londres semanas atrás y que ya había tenido que regresar a Rusia, dejándoles muchas recomendaciones acerca de cuidar a Noah y tenerle paciencia.

—Esta rico… y el lugar es agradable, hace mucho que no salía, la verdad.

—Lo sé, me alegra que hayas aceptado hacerlo.

—No tenía otra opción, no quería arruinarte la noche tampoco.

—No me la arruinarías —le corrigió Boris.

—Supongo que estando solo y todo eso usualmente sales y esas cosas… y que mi presencia ha interrumpido tus planes.

Boris soltó una carcajada.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—De Aarón, por supuesto.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Boris.

—¿Aarón?

—Ajá.

—¿Por qué él tendría que estar hablando de mí o de mis planes?

—¿Bromeas? —sonrió Noah dándole un trago a su copa de vino, recordó que llevaba más de un año sin probar licor —él siempre habla de ti, creo que le gustas demasiado.

—Oh —Boris frunció el ceño y empezó a cortar su carne con inusitado entusiasmo. Noah arqueó una ceja y lo miró confundido.

—¿Se han peleado?

—¿Quiénes?

—Tú y Aarón, por supuesto.

—No.

—Ah… ¿entonces?

—Nada.

—Pero…

—Nada, Noah, nada, sólo…

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó dejando a un lado la comida y mirando a su compañero con interés.

—No.

—Sí, ustedes se gustan —resolvió Noah soltando una pequeña risita.

—No es cierto.

—Sí que lo es, lo he notado, ¿sabes? En la forma como se miran y hablan cuando creen que nadie más los ve.

—Eso no es cierto, casi nunca hablamos a solas, no se lo tengo permitido.

—Oh… ¿no se lo tienes permitido?

—No —Boris decidió dejar la comida a un lado y beber un poco más de su copa de vino, mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos a Noah.

—De acuerdo —suspiró vencido Noah, retomando sus cubiertos para poder seguir comiendo.

—Hemos sido novios por años —relató de pronto Boris, Noah, que dirigía el tenedor hacia sus labios se quedó completamente quieto, sorprendido por aquella información —, lo hemos dejado hace casi un año… era lo mejor.

—¿Ya no le quieres?

—Ojala fuera así de simple —río amargamente Boris.

—Entonces…

—Entonces… él no me quiere, no de la forma correcta al menos.

—Sí que te quiere, habla de ti todo el tiempo, lo hace con orgullo y un brillo muy intenso en los ojos y además siempre está ansioso cuando sabe que llegarás a casa y ese día que dice que fue a tu departamento y te encontró… ocupado con alguien más, regresó hecho una furia, nunca lo había visto así de alterado.

—Lo que tiene es un deseo de posesión, cree que yo debería estar a su lado, mientras él va por el mundo experimentando con cuanto chico encuentra para luego de aburrirse llegar a casa con su estúpido novio.

—Vaya… Te entiendo.

—No lo haces —reprochó Boris, parecía más enfadado.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —rebatió Noah —, tuve un novio que era así, aunque era diferente, él estaba… o está enamorado de alguien más, era tonto de mi parte seguir allí, sin embargo, allí estaba yo, esperando a que regresara de emborracharse o de pasarla bien con otros chicos, mientras yo permanecía en casa pensando en que todo se trataba de una etapa, y que pronto se daría cuenta de que era yo quien lo quería y que entonces se quedaría a mi lado definitivamente.

—¿Y finalmente lo dejaste?

Noah sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

—No, al final el chico del que estaba enamorado regresó y volvió con él, aunque en realidad lo nuestro estaba terminado desde hacía mucho tiempo… creo que era lo mejor, puedo decir que en realidad no había futuro entre nosotros… nunca hubiera podido confiar en él ni estar tranquilo si se ausentaba por el trabajo o cosas así.

—Yo siento eso… —Boris negó con la cabeza y rellenó las copas de ambos —, Aarón… lo quiero, ¿de acuerdo? No es alguien a quien vaya a olvidar, jamás, pero él no es alguien confiable, siempre anda detrás de los chicos que considera interesantes, ¿cómo se supone que puede decir quererme si se comporta de esa manera?

—Pues no lo he visto con nadie en todo este tiempo.

—Ya… porque no ha encontrado a nadie interesante o porque no los lleva a casa.

—Supongo que tienes razón —suspiró Noah —, si te quisiera se comportaría mejor, le importaría que lo que hace te lastima y dejaría de hacerlo.

—Así es —afirmó Boris dándole un largo trago a su copa de vino.

—Aunque es alguien guapo, pretendientes no le han de faltar.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, ya ves a Harry, por ejemplo, podría tener a quién quisiera…

Noah soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Ese es un caso asombroso, te diré —comentó acercándose más a Boris, empezaba a sentirse ligeramente ebrio y eso le hizo gracia, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirse así de suelto —, aún no puedo creer que se mantenga al lado de Draco y que se esté portando bien, supongo que es como dices… si quieres a alguien —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Harry? Él puede ser algo despistado, pero es fiel —aseguró Boris.

—¿En serio no lo sabes? —preguntó curioso Noah, no había hablado con Aarón ni con Boris de su relación pasada con Harry pero supuso que estarían al tanto…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Harry era mi novio antes de que volviera con Draco.

Boris parpadeó confundido y luego miró fijamente hacia Noah.

—Él es el chico que…

—En su defensa, aunque no la merece, diré que no me quería, por lo visto a Draco lo quiere y mucho.

—Oh… lo lamento.

—No hay nada que lamentar, eso ya pasó, hace mucho tiempo que no… —Noah suspiró —he tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en él, ahora lo veo sólo como un amigo, increíblemente al igual que a Draco.

—Yo no puedo ver a Aarón de esa manera —negó Boris asombrado por la declaración de Noah, pensó en que luego debería preguntarle a Giles o Matías acerca de eso.

—Eso es porque aún lo quieres —concluyó Noah antes de darle un sorbo más a su copa.

*

La pequeña casucha estaba prácticamente a oscuras, sólo un par de antorchas iluminaba el lugar, alrededor de la mesa había ocho personas, con túnicas viejas y gastadas. Una pequeña nube de humo se levantaba sobre sus cabezas, debido a la gran cantidad de cigarros que fumaban, los ceniceros, repletos, estaban dispersos entre el grupo de pergaminos desordenados. Todos leían en silencio, hacían algunas anotaciones, sólo el rasgueo de las plumas y el ruido de los ceniceros siendo empujados interrumpían la tensa calma.

—¡Aquí hay una posible! —exclamó de pronto Darío Wren, levantando un pergamino viejo, los demás magos y brujas dejaron de escribir y lo miraron con atención —, se trata de una anciana, en mil novecientos noventa y ocho su esposo y su hijo murieron en una misión para el Lord, entonces ella no tuvo mejor idea que ir con los aurores y contarles todo lo que su familia le había dicho acerca de los mortífagos; fue una de las traidoras, aunque está ya muy vieja, al parecer sigue con vida.

—¿Es accesible? —preguntó con voz ansiosa Dan Browning.

—Sí, el Ministerio ya no se ha ocupado de ella, la dejaron en un asilo luego de que diera la información, hasta donde informan ella se quedó a vivir allí, en un lugar muggle, te apuesto a que ni siquiera tiene ya su varita.

—Entonces tenemos nueva víctima —sonrió Matilda Benford, una bruja madura, con el cabello rubio hecho una larga trenza y ojos oscuros.

—Sí, si todos están de acuerdo —asintió Wren, los demás magos y brujas asintieron en respuesta —, entonces será ella.

—¿Cuál es el nombre? —preguntó está vez William Hurston, un mago de unos treinta años, de cabello corto y castaño, una cicatriz le recorría desde la base de la oreja derecha hasta la unión del hombro y el cuello, en línea casi recta, resultado de uno de los ataques al que había sido expuesto por ir a hacer un mandado de uno de los mortífagos: Goyle padre.

—Tamara Clarke —respondió Wren con calma mientras empezaba a hacer réplicas de todos los archivos que tenía respecto a la mujer y que había conseguido comprándolos en el Ministerio a un Auror bastante mayor.

Sabían que tendrían que tomarse su tiempo, no podían ir sin tomar todas las precauciones del caso y menos generar un gran escándalo, después del primer ajusticiamiento, más de cinco años atrás, habían aprendido que no era posible hacerlo de esa manera pues generaba demasiadas preguntas y eso era peligroso, al fin no querían obtener el poder bajo el mando de un gran Lord, sólo vengarse de todos los que de una u otra manera habían influido en la derrota de su señor años atrás y por ende, condenarlos a esa sub existencia, como le llamaban, siendo ahora unos parias de la sociedad, siendo víctimas de insultos y maltratos. Ninguno de ellos había podido conseguir más que trabajos ocasionales y mal pagados, ninguno de ellos jamás podría salir de ese lugar, de ese tipo de vida; así que los responsables merecían pagar, al menos sería su propia victoria, lenta y tranquila, pero suya al fin.

*

Antes se le daba muy bien eso: reír, beber, bailar, pasarla bien sin preocuparse por nada más; sin embargo, ahora, mucho tiempo después, no dejaba de sentirse raro, y hasta temeroso, mientras Boris empujaba la puerta del departamento para dejarlo pasar.

Habían ordenado una botella más de vino y se sentía maravillosamente relajado, pero también asustado, había algo que lo asustaba y no sabía qué era, tal vez no podía leer bien las señales, tal vez había perdido práctica en eso después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Quieres una cerveza antes de ir a dormir? —le propuso Boris, se sintió mal al percatarse de que había sobresaltado a Noah una vez más; no le gustaba que fuera tan temeroso o que siempre saltara por cualquier ruido.

—No… creo que no —respondió Noah obviando el sonrojo que se había instalado en su rostro al notarse tan cerca de Boris —, mejor me voy a dormir de una vez.

—Claro, claro, ya sabes dónde está tu habitación —aceptó Boris sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado, habían estado, luego de aquel incómodo momento de confesiones, hablando, bebiendo y riendo bastante, mucho más que otros días, y había pensado que Noah tal vez querría… continuar con la charla en casa, o tal vez animarse a algo más. Pese a sus miedos y temores Noah era bastante atractivo…

Negó con la cabeza suavemente y se dejó caer en el sofá, desde que había terminado con Aarón buscaba encontrar algún chico que le ayudara a borrar su recuerdo, aunque sentía que eso sería muy difícil, tal vez imposible, había experimentado un poco, incluyendo al chico que Aarón había descubierto en su apartamento, pero no había forma de que dejara de pensar en él.

En cuanto a Noah, el chico era agradable, la mayoría del tiempo, y le gustaba un poco, tanto como le habían gustado los demás chicos con los que había estado, aunque sabia que no podía compararlo con ellos; un par de semanas antes, luego de que Sara se marchara, Aarón y Draco habían hablado con un especialista, compañero de Mikel en la clínica, y le habían explicado a grandes rasgos que Noah había sido secuestrado y torturado y que luego de eso había pasado más de un año encerrado en casa, el medimago les había dicho que Noah sufría de una depresión post traumática, y que lo ideal sería que recibiera algunos consejos médicos, que tal vez un psicólogo lo podría ayudar para hacerlo salir se esa burbuja que había creado a su alrededor; pero Noah no estaba de acuerdo con eso y se había negado en redondo. Aarón y Draco se habían dado por vencidos con él, pero estaban siempre al tanto de que no tuviera ninguna crisis o similares y le habían recomendado que lo vigilara durante el tiempo que permaneciera en su casa. Y el coquetear con él no era exactamente la mejor manera de vigilarlo; después de todo, llevarse a la cama a Noah sería algo contraproducente; aunque la mayoría del tiempo el chico parecía estar bien, no siempre era así, como las noches anteriores, desde que se había instalado en su casa Boris lo sentía moverse durante las madrugadas de un lado al otro de la habitación, hasta casi el amanecer, pero no había querido tocar a la puerta para no perturbarlo más o quitarle la privacidad a la que seguro estaba acostumbrado, pero sabía que no podía dormir, así como que no se alimentaba bien.

Sintió rabia nuevamente por la forma como aquella clínica había trastornado a Noah, él no lo había conocido antes, pero estaba seguro de que había sido un chico muy alegre y despreocupado, seguramente nada parecido al manojo de nervios que era ahora.

—Yo… —dijo de pronto la voz insegura de Noah desde el pasillo; Boris volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada e interrogantemente.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Pues —Noah se mordió el labio inferior en signo de nerviosismo, había estado en su habitación, listo para meterse a la ducha y luego a la cama, pero entonces se dio cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba, Boris estaba de alguna manera coqueteando con él, o algo por el estilo, y él no se había dado cuenta… él, que siempre había estado alerta a esas cosas, que siempre había sabido encontrar diversión… pero se recordó que él no sabía ya buscar diversión; estuvo meditando sobre cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hacerlo, sin fantasear con alguien, sin coquetear… y se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de que era tanto el tiempo que ya ni siquiera estaba seguro.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Boris poniéndose en pie y más alarmado.

—No —Noah negó con la cabeza y avanzó unos cuantos pasos —, sólo que pensé que no sería mala idea, después de todo, aceptar esa cerveza.

—Ah… ¿seguro?

Noah se encogió de hombros, no sintiéndose seguro de nada en realidad, pero dispuesto a intentarlo mientras Boris le indicaba el sofá en el que instantes antes había estado sentado.

Boris le dio una mirada de reojo, su cabello castaño era bastante largo y sus ojos brillaban suavemente por las antorchas, se notaba incómodo y algo tenso, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y retorciéndose las manos, sin animarse a encararlo. Se sintió turbado por aquella imagen, una parte de su ser quería cuidarlo, protegerlo y sanarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, que nada lo lastimaría más; pero por otro lado debía ser honesto y aceptar que acercarse no era buena idea, que lo correcto era no hacer nada al respecto, que Noah era una criatura lastimada que no necesitaba que le complicasen más la existencia.

Noah levantó la mirada para ver como Boris avanzaba por el salón con pasos lentos y una botella de cerveza en cada mano, detrás de él flotaba un cenicero y un paquete de cigarros.

—Sólo una y a la cama —recomendó Boris mientras le entregaba la botella de cerveza a Noah y se dejaba caer a su lado.

—Sí —aceptó Noah con una sonrisa más tranquila —, es que tú la mencionaste y no quería quedarme con las ganas.

—Eso está bien —comentó Boris levantando su botella en señal de brindis —, no quedarse con las ganas, digo.

Noah sonrió, sintió que se sonrojaba un poco y luchó por no dejar caer la botella al piso y salir corriendo, buscando su lugar seguro, lejos de ese sofá que se estaba volviendo asfixiante y atemorizante.

—¿Seguro que nada más pasó? —le preguntó Boris con el ceño fruncido y acercándose más a Noah, lo que fue un terrible error, pues el chico retrocedió rápidamente, buscando recuperar su espacio personal y dejando finalmente caer la botella de cerveza al piso.

—Perdón —jadeó Noah poniéndose en pie y mirando del piso hacia Boris alternadamente.

—No importa… lamento haberte asustado —respondió Boris sacando la varita y limpiando la cerveza que había caído sobre el piso.

—Me siento tan frustrado por esto —resopló Noah mirando hacia el piso manchado —, ni siquiera puedo… —negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un par de pasos más, observando la atrayente figura de Boris, agachada hacia el piso.

—¿No puedes qué? —preguntó Boris levantándose finalmente, contento de que la mancha hubiera desaparecido al fin.

—Nada —concluyó Noah con voz firme mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba con pasos rápidos hacia la recámara de invitados, maldiciendo que Draco y Harry, que eran los únicos que sabían que estaba en Londres, hubieran decidido salir de viaje en la misma semana que Aarón, ellos seguramente lo hubieran podido hospedar y no se sentiría tan inútil y temeroso como con Boris.

—Noah —llamó Boris, preocupado por el chico, pero Noah no respondió y luego de un instante más se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

*

En cuanto la puerta se cerró y se escuchó el suave ronroneo del auto partiendo, Draco respiro aliviado, pues al fin se habían quedado a solas, y no que no hubiera disfrutado de la ceremonia, o de lo amables que habían sido la señora Weasley y Andrómeda al preparar tan maravilloso almuerzo, incluso Ron y Gael habían traído varias botellas de vino y de Whisky para brindar y habían pasado una buena tarde riendo y conversando, pero desde que el enlace había terminado no tenía en mente otra cosa que jalar a Harry hasta la habitación y hacerle el amor; y no que no hubieran tenido oportunidad, por lo general no se contenían mucho cuando se trataba de dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos, estuviesen donde estuviesen, sin embargo, siendo esta la primera vez después del enlace, quería que fuera especial y diferente.

Harry estaba de pie, al otro lado, en el pasillo, apoyado contra la pared y mirándolo con atención.

—¿La pasaste bien? —preguntó Harry en cuanto Draco comenzó a caminar hacia él, podía sentir, ahora más que antes, el deseo que Draco sentía en ese momento, el deseo que había sentido por él durante todo el almuerzo… era una sensación completamente distinta e intensa.

—Sí… —Draco asintió mientras se iba desabotonando la túnica de gala, cansado de usarla y tratando de ponerse más cómodo.

—Yo también —ratificó Harry mientras extendía una mano para que Draco la tomara.

La sola sensación de sus dedos rozando la tibia piel de Harry fue estremecedora; durante el almuerzo, luego del hechizo de enlace, había rozado su piel y había tomado su mano en más de una ocasión, incluso le había dado varios besos, y se había sentido fantástico, ahora todo se sentía mucho más fuerte e intenso que antes.

—Se siente raro —confesó Harry, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Draco y cerrando los ojos por un momento, tratando de controlar sus impulsos de empujar a Draco contra la pared y tomarlo allí mismo.

—Es el enlace, la primera semana será rara… —masculló Draco exigiéndose auto control y guiándolos a la habitación —según lo que Hermione investigó y lo que el libro decía, durante estos siete días nuestras sensaciones serán más notorias y…

—¡Dios! —jadeó Harry no controlándose más y besando el cuello de Draco, mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—Harry —gimoteó Draco mientras un calor se apoderaba de su pecho y su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza. Según les había explicado Hermione y habían leído en el libro que tenían, eran las consecuencias inmediatas del hechizo de enlace; al parecer el intercambiar magia era algo demasiado íntimo y delicado, ambas magias, la de Harry y la de Draco, estarían algo alteradas durante los siguientes días y el solo roce de sus pieles podría desencadenar reacciones más potentes en ellos.

—Lo siento… —Harry se pegó más al cuerpo de Draco y le dio un beso en la unión del cuello y el hombro, sintiendo la piel de Draco estremecerse y la suya propia vibrar debido a esas reacciones.

—A… A la cama —jadeó Draco presionando sus manos contra las de Harry y caminando hacia la cama, cuando estuvieron al pie de ella se giró y lo encaró.

—Te deseo —suspiró Harry mientras sus manos pasaban de los hombros a los botones de la túnica, tratando de deshacerlos lo más rápido posible.

—Y yo —Draco se encargó de deshacerse de los botones de la túnica de Harry también, con manos temblorosas y jalando tan fuerte que hizo que el último de los botones rodara por el piso. Harry arqueó una ceja, bastante divertido por ello.

—Sí… es demasiado —musitó Harry con voz entrecortada cuando las manos de Draco, hartas de tratar de tener paciencia, jalaron su camisa y la abrieron completamente, haciendo saltar todos los botones y dejando al descubierto su pecho.

—Quítatelo —ordenó con voz ronca —. Quítatelo todo.

Harry asintió lentamente mientras dejaba caer hacia atrás, resbalando por sus hombros, la túnica de gala y la camisa, observando a Draco hacer lo mismo. Los zapatos y pantalones, así como la ropa interior y las medias salieron volando en todas direcciones y un fuerte deseo de posesión se instaló en su pecho mientras observaba la lampiña y blanca piel, marcada apenas por un par de cicatrices, aquella erección, ya completamente erguida, coronada por una mata de vello rubio y en el pecho aquellos pezones rosados y duros; se le secó la garganta por el solo deseo de tocarlos.

Draco jadeó y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en el momento en que la palma de la mano de Harry se posó sobre su pecho, casi sin rozar una de sus tetillas pero mandando sensaciones de placer por todo su cuerpo.

—Harry… —Draco gimió mucho más fuerte cuando la mano libre de Harry lo tomó de la cintura y lo jaló contra él, sus pieles desnudas ahora tocándose y encontrándose; su erección se clavó en las caderas de Harry y trató de hacer lo posible por no refregarse contra él, porque sabía que si empezaba no se podría detener.

Draco fue el que levantó un poco más el rostro y consiguió hacerse de los labios de, ahora, su esposo, sus tibios alientos se mezclaron con gemidos entrecortados, cada uno deseoso de más aún.

Harry presionó con ambas manos la cintura de Draco y sin apartarse de sus labios lo fue empujando hacia la cama, hasta que por fin, luego de tratar de acomodarse, quedaron tendidos en ella.

Draco se arqueó ante la sensación de Harry cubriendo su cuerpo, sus manos acariciaron la espalda con lentitud mientras sus caderas se empujaban suavemente contra las caderas de Harry, consiguiendo en cada movimiento algo de alivio para su dolorosa erección.

—Te amo —declaró Harry empezando a besar con lentitud los hombros y el cuello, subiendo hasta los labios y repartiendo pequeños besos por las mejillas y la mandíbula.

—Harry… sí… —siseó Draco cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la lengua de Harry hacer un pequeño camino dentro de su oreja antes de atrapar el lóbulo, mordiéndolo de manera deliciosa.

Harry no se detuvo, continuó con su camino de besos, apartándose, con algo de pesar, del cuerpo de Draco para poder seguir besando, esta vez en el pecho; mordió con delicadeza una de sus tetillas y Draco se arqueó mucho más, presionando sus manos con más fuerza en la espalda y clavándole las uñas, a lo que Harry gimió mucho más fuerte. Era la primera vez que lo hacían desde el enlace y Harry quería que fueran despacio, pese a que todas las nuevas sensaciones que los invadían los hacían sentirse ansiosos y necesitados. Acarició con sus manos las caderas de Draco mientras su lengua iba haciendo un recorrido por el pecho hacia el abdomen, hundiendo la lengua dentro del ombligo y luego mordiéndolo, todo acompañado de una sinfonía de gemidos por parte de su pareja.

Draco exhaló profundamente y se sujetó con una mano de las sábanas, apretando los dedos con más fuerza cuando esa caliente lengua recorrió su miembro con inusitada lentitud desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo que sus caderas se levanten y soltando un grito mucho más fuerte cuando esos dientes mordisquearon la punta de manera juguetona antes de volver a lamer nuevamente.

—Oh… Merlín —gimoteó Draco cuando Harry por fin se hizo de su erección, acogiéndola en esa húmeda cavidad y succionando con fuerza.

Harry no se detuvo, pese a los dedos enredados en su cabello, que lo jalaban con fuerza, continuó chupando, subiendo y bajando, presionando su lengua y apretando sus labios mientras Draco iba perdiendo el control poco a poco, con sus manos separó un poco más las piernas y acarició con lentitud la suave piel de los muslos internos, disfrutando de sentir la piel de Draco estremecerse por su toque.

—Harry… ¡Oh, Dios! Harry —continuó Draco, elevando sus caderas para darle alcance a la caliente boca de Harry y sintiendo que en cualquier momento se correría.

Harry dio una mordida particularmente fuerte en la cabeza del miembro antes de apartarse un poco, soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar el mohín de descontento de Draco, pero no detuvo sus caricias, sus manos siguieron acariciando las piernas con lentitud mientras su lengua comenzaba a jugar un poco más abajo, en los testículos, presionando su boca contra ellos, con una de sus manos sujetó la erección de Draco con algo de fuerza y con la otra bajó hasta una de las nalgas, haciéndolo, si es que era posible, que separara más las piernas, apoyando los talones en la cama, y elevar las caderas; su lengua serpenteó un poco más abajo, acariciando con lentitud la suave piel que llevaba hasta su entrada, sintió a Draco estremecerse y lo escuchó sisear de placer mientras las caderas se elevaban más, dándole más acceso.

—Oh… sí… —Draco soltó las sábanas y sujetó sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas, abriéndose y ofreciéndose completamente a Harry, ansioso por más.

—Draco… te deseo tanto —jadeó Harry, respirando agitadamente mientras sentía esa extraña sensación, que lo acompañaba desde que el enlace se había realizado, de manera mucho más intensa; se inclinó un poco más, presionando con la punta de la lengua la apretada y rosada entrada; Draco culebreó en la cama y emitió otro gemido mucho más sonoro. Con sus manos sujetó las caderas de Draco, manteniéndolas elevadas, mientras su lengua rondaba la entrada un par de veces antes de presionarse nuevamente en el centro, penetrando apenas un poquito.

Draco presionó con más fuerza sus manos tras sus rodillas mientras su espalda se arqueaba y el deseo por ser tomado inmediatamente se incrementaba, estaba seguro que sí Harry lo tocaba tan sólo un poco se correría.

—Harry… por favor —jadeó cuando Harry comenzó a mordisquear la piel alrededor de su entrada antes de empujar su lengua en el interior nuevamente.

Harry, pese a los jadeos y pedidos de Draco, no se detuvo, una de sus manos soltó las caderas y con un dedo empezó a presionar en el interior, mientras su boca se encargaba de subir nuevamente hasta la erección, lamiéndola con lentitud, hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Draco se sacudía con más fuerza cada vez.

Se levantó un poco más, demasiado ansioso ya por tomarlo y hacerlo suyo, durante todo ese tiempo había estado haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no empezar a tocarse el mismo. Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Draco, observando su cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, sus ojos cerrados y su roja boca entre abierta, exhalando rápidamente el aire; entonces Draco abrió los ojos y lo miró, Harry sintió algo cálido agitándose en su pecho, la certeza de haber hecho lo correcto, de tener junto a él a la persona que debía estar, a la única que lo complementaría y amaría, a quién él amaría por siempre. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó con fuerza, hundiéndolo en el colchón mientras agitaba una mano descuidadamente, llamando a su varita.

Draco soltó sus piernas y las elevó hasta sobre los hombros de Harry mientras sentía la punta de la varita presionándose en su interior y aquella sensación de ansiedad que siempre tenía cuando el hechizo de lubricación hacía efecto en él.

—Draco… —suspiró Harry dejando la varita a un lado y frotando con algo de velocidad su erección contra la entrada de Draco, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

—Oh… —Draco aprisionó con sus manos las piernas de Harry, clavando en ellas sus uñas mientras se retorcía, tratando de conseguir que Harry se apresurara —. Harry… te amo.

—Sí… —Harry se sujetó de las caderas de Draco y empujó lentamente, sintiendo aquel pasaje caliente y estrecho acogerlo poco a poco, mientras las uñas de Draco se clavaban con más fuerza en sus piernas y éste emitía un suave siseo.

Por un instante se quedaron quietos, demasiado sobrecogidos por aquella sensación de perfecta unión, sus corazones agitados y sus pieles hormigueando, mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose. Harry se inclinó un poco más hacia él y Draco levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para darle el alcance y darse un corto beso, mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse a un ritmo lento y pausado.

Draco no le permitió alejarse del todo, pasando sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry, se sentía extraño, doblado casi completamente en dos, pero la forma como Harry se hundía en él, presionando en los lugares adecuados recompensaba cualquier incomodidad.

Harry podía sentir a Draco apretándolo y soltándolo conforme entraba y salía y su deseo se empezó a descontrolar mientras los gemidos de ambos iban en aumento, hasta que supo que estaba llegando al punto sin retorno. Se enderezó un poco más, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en una de sus manos sobre el colchón mientras la otra se sujetaba de la erección de Draco, que se arqueó y gritó mucho más sonoramente por la sensación, y entonces comenzó a acariciarla con fuerza, tratando de imitar el ritmo que él mismo había tomado.

—Dios… sí… sigue —pidió Draco soltándolo y arqueándose, bastaron sólo unas cuantas caricias más para que todo su placer se concentrara en sus huevos un instante antes de estallar, expulsando su semilla con fuerza a la vez que cerraba los ojos y soltaba un ronco gemido, apenas conciente de la forma como el cuerpo de Harry temblaba y lo llenaba de su esencia.

—Draco… —Harry presionó su mano con más fuerza en el miembro de Draco, que se agitaba ligeramente mientras soltaba chorros de líquido caliente, y su propia erección entraba por última vez dentro de Draco, clavándose con fuerza y dejándose llevar por su orgasmo. Sintió las piernas de Draco moverse a los costados mientras su cuerpo, rendido, se dejaba caer sobre la tibia y húmeda piel del chico; en cuanto sus pieles entraron en contacto un agradable hormigueo los hizo sonreír.

—Vaya… —suspiró Draco acariciando con lentitud y pereza los cabellos de Harry mientras éste depositaba pequeños besos en el pecho.

—Te amo —declaró Harry con voz ronca.

—Y yo…

—Y soy feliz —continuó Harry —, porque sé que me amas… sé que esto es perfecto.

Draco inclinó un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para darle un beso en la cabeza a Harry y sonrió.

—Lo es, mi amor, lo es.

*****

Estuvo dentro de la ducha por lo que pareció una eternidad, sin embargo, eso no bastó para que se relajara o se sintiera mejor.

Cuando estuvo ya listo para meterse en la cama escuchó el tímido llamado a la puerta, sabía, porque no había nadie más en ese departamento, que se trataba de Boris, por un momento pensó en simplemente ignorarlo, pero sabía que no era correcto, Boris lo había tratado bien y había sido amable con él durante todo el tiempo, no era su culpa que tuviera tantos miedos y traumas.

—Voy —contestó mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la puerta y la abría, Boris, luciendo algo preocupado, estaba frente a él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Boris frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, dándole a Noah una mirada analítica.

—No lo sé —admitió el chico —; creo que pronto terminaré volviéndome loco.

—No, claro que no —tranquilizó Boris, se abstuvo de ponerle la mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo —, esto sólo es una etapa, pronto empezarás a actuar como antes.

—Eso no pasará… jamás, yo no podré ser como antes.

—No… —Boris dio una mirada alrededor y suspiró —. Te estoy incomodando, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo lamento... soy yo el que te pide disculpas, no debería estar… alterándote.

—Me altera cualquier cosa, no es tu culpa, estoy bien, en serio… —sonrió suavemente Noah, sintiéndose un poco más relajado.

—Entonces descansa, mañana tendré el día libre y tal vez quieras ir a dar una vuelta, o lo que sea…

—No estoy seguro de… —susurró Noah.

—Piénsatelo —interrumpió Boris —, tal vez mañana te sientas de mejor ánimo, pero si no es así, entonces podemos quedarnos en casa y pedir algo de comida.

—De acuerdo… en verdad te agradezco que seas tan paciente…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —sonrió Boris —, descansa, mañana nos vemos.

—Sí —Noah asintió viendo al chico alejarse por el pasillo y aquella sensación volvió a llenar su pecho, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero también sentía que debía hacerlo, que debía intentarlo, buscar la forma de superar todo aquello que le había pasado; Boris era alguien de confianza, alguien que no lo lastimaría ni presionaría, alguien que lo entendería. Se mordió el labio inferior, algo indeciso mientras finalmente Boris cerraba la puerta de su habitación, y él aún permaneció allí, observando ahora la puerta cerrada, por un momento más.

*

—Estoy seguro que las nuevas leyes funcionan magníficamente en el Reino Unido —comentó Giordano, agitando lentamente sus pestañas y dándole una mirada incitante.

Aarón se encogió de hombros y apuró el contenido de su vaso, ansioso por marcharse ya.

—Se hace lo que se puede, las cosas aún están algo movidas, pero la gente va entendiendo, y eso al fin y al cabo era lo que buscábamos.

—Es genial —dijo Giordano inclinándose un poco más hacia adelante y colocando una mano sobre la de Aarón —, me imagino que pronto aprobaran también la unión legal de homosexuales.

—Pues… —Aarón se sintió tonto, casi como si fuera un adolescente acosado, sin saber qué hacer o decir frente a ese coqueteo tan descarado, y se odió porque él no era así, nunca lo había sido, pero ahora…

Giordano no lo dejó completar su respuesta y se inclinó hacia él un poco más, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a una muy escasa distancia, Aarón pareció congelarse por un instante antes de lanzarse hacia atrás, lejos de esos labios rosados y carnosos.

—Te has equivocado —jadeó casi sin aliento, lamentando haber sido tan tonto como para quedarse a solas con el chico en aquel restaurante, luego de haber estado cenando con un par de parlamentarios italianos.

—Vamos —pidió el chico sin perder el ritmo —, no te estoy comprometiendo a nada, sólo sería diversión.

Pero Aarón no podría encontrar divertido aquello nunca más.

—Lo lamento, no puedo hacer eso —respondió con voz más firme antes de ponerse en pie, dejar unas monedas sobre la mesa y darse la vuelta para volver al hotel, extrañando cada vez más a Boris.

*

Luego de dormir por un rato se habían puesto en pie, sintiéndose hambrientos, y se habían movido hacia la cocina, donde la señora Weasley había dejado servidos y listos varios platos de comida, según ella para que se alimenten porque no confiaba en que lo hicieran correctamente.

Comieron rápidamente, devorándose con la mirada y tratando de mantenerse alejados por un momento al menos, aunque el deseo entre ellos era bastante fuerte.

En cuanto se pusieron en pie supieron que no llegarían hasta la habitación, mientras Draco tomaba a Harry por los hombros y le daba un posesivo beso, empujándolo poco a poco hasta que dieron contra la puerta cerrada.

Harry se agitó contra él y se arqueó cuando esos labios bajaron por su mandíbula y llegaron a su cuello, comenzando a mordisquearlo con más ansiedad.

—Draco —jadeó.

—Voltéate —pidió Draco con voz ronca, apartándose sólo un poco de él.

Harry lo obedeció sin poner resistencia, mientras las manos de Draco se posaban en su cintura y lo apretaban con fuerza, dejándole sentir la tibia piel de su pecho contra su espalda.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo —le murmuró Draco antes de darle una suave mordida en el cuello, sintió la piel de Harry estremecerse mientras sus manos eran apretadas suavemente por las de Harry.

—También yo…

—No creo que… —Draco comenzó a mordisquear un poco más sobre el cuello, empujando con su cuerpo a Harry contra la puerta. Las manos de Harry se apoyaron en la fría madera mientras gemía sonoramente —, podamos llegar a la habitación —refregó sus caderas y su ansiosa erección, cubierta únicamente por la ropa interior, contra el trasero de Harry y recibió en respuesta otro elevado gemido.

—Draco… —suspiró Harry mientras las manos de Draco jugueteaban ahora con el elástico de su ropa interior, que ya se sentía incómoda apretando su erección. Se maravilló de lo sensibles que estaban ambos debido al hechizo.

Draco continuó besando y mordiendo su cuello y su espalda, mientras él refregaba su culo contra la erección de Draco, demasiado ansioso cómo para esperar más tiempo.

—Tendrás que apurarte… —le dijo Harry agitadamente mientras esos dientes se clavaban en su cuello mucho más rudamente —ropa fuera —ordenó con un siseo, Draco jadeó sorprendido al sentir su ropa interior desaparecer, su erección dio un respingo al ser acunada entre las calientes nalgas de Harry.

—Eres demasiado apurado —demandó Draco empujándolo más contra la puerta, sintiéndose agradecido de que el único estorbo entre ambos cuerpos hubiera desaparecido.

—Te deseo, ahora —respondió Harry girando el rostro lo suficiente para poder besarlo. Sus labios y lenguas se unieron en una danza descuidada mientras las manos de Draco lo sujetaban de las caderas, aprisionando su piel. Harry apretaba sus nalgas, sintiendo la erección de Draco refregándose entre ellas.

—Ahora —ratificó Draco apartándose y empezando a mordisquear la nuca y los hombros mientras extendía una mano —. Accio varita —masculló entre besos y mordidas, la varita voló desde la mesa de la cocina hasta su mano y con ella, y sin dejar de morder y besar, fue recorriendo la espalda de Harry mientras este empujaba un poco más las caderas.

—Mmm… —gimió Harry sintiendo a Draco apartarse un poco de él y la varita entre sus nalgas, presionándose un poco. El hechizo lubricante lo hizo jadear de anticipación y deseo mientras apoyaba sus manos con mayor firmeza en la puerta de madera.

—Te amo —le susurró Draco al oído mientras dejaba caer la varita al piso y sus dedos comenzaban a juguetear sobre la entrada de Harry, que separaba las piernas tratando de darle mayor espacio y comodidad.

—Te amo —repitió Harry, respirando agitadamente y empujándose ya contra ese par de dedos.

Draco le dio un beso más en el hombro antes de apartarse por completo y acariciarse un par de veces antes de guiar su erecto miembro hacia la entrada de Harry, presionándose poco a poco y muy lentamente contra esa caliente y estrecha cavidad.

—Oh… Draco —jadeó Harry empujándose para dejarlo entrar y tomando una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Sí —gimió Draco dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Harry en cuanto estuvo completamente dentro, nuevamente una sensación intensa, demasiado intensa, los inundó, dejándolos sin aliento.

Fue Harry el que comenzó a moverse, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus caderas, logrando que Draco jadeara y gimiera mucho más fuerte.

Sintió una de las manos sobre su cadera, los dedos de Draco clavándose sobre su piel mientras la otra mano le acariciaba el pecho y pellizcaba sus tetillas con fuerza. Arqueó la espalda por las sensaciones de placer que le provocaban todas esas caricias.

Draco jugueteó un poco más con la piel de Harry, bajando por el trabajado abdomen, hasta llegar finalmente a la ansiosa y dura erección, sabía que no durarían mucho, estaban demasiado calientes como para hacerlo.

—Dios… Draco —gimoteó Harry cuando Draco salió casi por completo de él para empujarse con fuerza, acertando en su próstata y llenando su cuerpo de sensaciones de placer.

—Harry —empezó a gemir Draco, entrando y saliendo con mayor velocidad, tratando de mantener el mismo ritmo de su mano con la de sus embestidas y sintiendo como todo el interior de Harry lo presionaba hasta lo imposible.

Los gemidos de ambos se mezclaron en el silencio de la casa, combinados con el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, cada vez más rápido y rudamente.

—Draco… no puedo… —Harry tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía como todo el placer que sentía estallaba desde sus huevos hasta el resto de su cuerpo, empujó sus caderas más aún, embistiendo a ese puño cerrado alrededor de su polla y sintiendo a Draco entrar mucho más profundo en él aún.

—Harry… Sí… —prácticamente aulló Draco sintiendo su placer disparándose mientras su mano era bañada en una sustancia caliente.

—Draco… —lo llamó Harry a su vez, sintiendo como su interior era inundado por la esencia de Draco y sus piernas temblaban por el propio placer.

Draco se dejó caer sobre Harry un instante antes de que ambos resbalaran hacia el piso, cayendo sobre la fría mayólica, aunque las sensaciones que aún recorrían su cuerpo eran tales que no les importó el frío o la incomodidad. Ambos jadeando y agitados, se tomaron de las manos y se besaron con pereza, apoyándose finalmente contra la puerta.

—Creo que la próxima vez podríamos intentar llegar a la cama —susurró Harry divertido.

—Supongo que eventualmente llegaremos a la cama —afirmó Draco.

—Creo que tienes un fetiche con hacerlo en lugares diferentes a la cama —reprochó Harry.

—Y tú uno por seguir mis… ¿fetiches has dicho?

Harry soltó una carcajada, asintiendo lentamente:

—Tal para cual, entonces.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Draco, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Harry dejó su cabeza descansar sobre el hombro de Draco y suspiró feliz. No sólo feliz por el orgasmo, sino por la conclusión de ese día, de haberse enlazado a él, feliz de lo que su vida era y sería…

*****

Boris se sacó la camiseta y estaba desabrochando los pantalones cuando Noah llamó a su puerta, por la forma como golpeaba la madera se podía notar lo ansioso que estaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó abriendo la puerta rápidamente.

Noah le dio una mirada, impresionado al ver su torso desnudo y sintiendo un pequeño temblor de deseo imponerse al miedo.

—Yo quiero… —se detuvo, no sabiendo cómo continuar.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo miedo —declaró finalmente.

—No debes sentirlo… nadie te lastimará aquí —trató de tranquilizarle Boris, empezando a creer que el obligar a salir a Noah había sido una muy mala idea.

—No… eso no es a lo que tengo miedo —susurró levantando lentamente su mano temblorosa, dudando un instante antes de ponerla sobre la cálida piel del pecho de Boris.

—Noah —murmuró Boris asombrado.

—Hace mucho que no… desde que me llevaron a ese lugar… yo no he… —negó con la cabeza, su mano se pegó más al pecho de Boris, sintiendo la maravillosa sensación de esa piel caliente y suave bajo sus dedos.

—Sabes que yo… que no podría… —se apresuró a aclarar Boris mientras cubría con su mano la mano de Noah.

—Lo sé pero quiero… quiero dejar de sentir miedo, yo sé que tú puedes… que eres capaz de… ayudarme.

Boris se quedó quieto, estudiando al chico que tenía frente a él, con la mirada temerosa y temblando ligeramente, el sentimiento de querer ayudarlo, de lograr curar en algo por lo menos sus heridas, se volvió a manifestar.

—Necesito dejar de sentirme atemorizado —continuó Noah en voz baja —, dejar de temblar cada vez que veo un chico que me gusta o que deseo… —negó con la cabeza —, ni siquiera sé bien ya lo que es desear a alguien o… Sólo puedo ver esas imágenes en mi cabeza y quiero dejar de hacerlo. Quiero que me ayudes a que deje de verlas, de recordar…

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Boris un poco más convencido.

—Quiero hacerlo —declaró Noah dando un paso más hacia Boris —, pero…

—Ven —susurró Boris tomando la mano del chico y guiándolo lentamente hacia la habitación —, estará bien, haremos sólo lo que tú quieras… cuanto tú quieras.

Noah asintió con lentitud, dejándose llevar hasta la cama, se sentó sobre ella y Boris se arrodilló delante de él, mirándolo evaluativamente.

—Boris… —murmuró, el temor imponiéndose nuevamente, esas imágenes dando vueltas en su cabeza una vez más.

—Dime cuando quieras que me detenga… haré lo que pidas —dijo Boris acariciándole los hombros lentamente, fue conciente del temblor en el cuerpo del chico y se quedó quieto un instante.

—No… no te detengas —pidió Noah en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y tratando de relajarse, de concentrarse sólo en la suavidad de las caricias de Boris.

—Eres muy lindo —le alabó antes de inclinarse lentamente hacia él, sus labios depositaron un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Noah, y se sintió temeroso por el temblor que se mantenía en el cuerpo del chico.

—Hace mucho que no… —repitió Noah con voz rasposa, abriendo los ojos.

—Lo sé —tranquilizó Boris apartándose un poco para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Podrías abrazarme? —pidió Noah.

Boris no se hizo de rogar y pronto rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del chico, con cuidado, sin apretarlo mucho; escuchó el suspiro ahogado de Noah y se quedó quieto por un instante, antes de girar el rostro lo suficiente para tener al alcance la caliente piel del cuello, con cariño casi reverencial depositó un suave beso allí, sintió a Noah removerse un poco, pero éste no lo soltó, así que continuó depositando besos allí, lentamente, mientras sus brazos acariciaban la espalda con lentitud, tratando de relajarlo.

—Boris —gimió quedamente Noah antes de apartarse un poco e inclinarse, siendo él quien iniciase esta vez el beso, lentamente, con calma, tratando de alejar los temores, los recuerdos de aquellas imágenes que habían sido impuestas en su cabeza mucho tiempo atrás, en la clínica, aquellas que hablaban de horror y dolor, aquellas que asociaba al siquiera desear a un chico.

Boris no se apartó de él y con delicadeza, sin dejar de besar sus labios, lo fue empujando hacia la cama, hasta que lo tuvo completamente tendido sobre ella.

—Si quieres ser tú el que…

—Así está bien —exhaló Noah, acariciando con temor los brazos desnudos de Boris y tratando de recordar que el sentir el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo de esa manera era agradable y excitante.

Boris asintió y volvió a besarlo, acomodándose sobre él y tratando de no ir muy rápido.

Con sus manos levantó la camiseta un poco y acarició el plano abdomen, mientras sus labios ahora repartían besos sobre las mejillas, sintió el cuerpo de Noah tensarse conforme sus manos bajaban más y más y se detuvo cuando Noah emitió un pequeño chillido, girando el rostro.

—Lo siento —jadeó Noah avergonzado, pero sin soltarse de los brazos de Boris.

—Está bien… tal vez aún no estés listo… tal vez esta no es la forma —suspiró Boris con paciencia.

—¡Soy tan débil! —se reprochó Noah en voz alta, girando el rostro para encarar a Boris nuevamente.

—Por supuesto que no lo eres —recriminó Boris inclinándose para darle un beso más en los labios —, eres muy valiente —continuó repartiendo besos lentos sobre la barbilla y el cuello, dejando sus manos quietas por el momento.

—Sigue —pidió Noah en un murmullo.

Boris no dijo nada más y continuó con los besos lentos, volviendo a sus labios, sus manos abandonaron la camiseta y subieron hasta el cabello largo y castaño, acariciándolo con lentitud mientras sentía el cuerpo de Noah relajándose más y más a cada instante.

Noah suspiró empezando a sentir aquel deseo que pensaba perdido y apretó un poco más las manos en torno a los brazos de Boris, el inicio de su erección dio un pequeño salto cuando las caderas del otro chico se acomodaron mejor sobre las suyas y no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que escapó.

Boris sonrió suavemente, contento de poder lograr apartar los temores de Noah y repitió el pequeño movimiento con sus caderas, siendo recompensado con un gemido más, mientras la presión en sus brazos se iba haciendo más fuerte.

Levantó las caderas un poco más, tratando de lograr mayor contacto con aquella dureza, sus manos fueron hacia la espalda, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo, acariciando la suave piel y dejando caer la cabeza a un lado, las imágenes de terror que daban vueltas en su cabeza se fueron alejando mientras esos labios, esta vez un poco más rudos, marcaban su piel y mandaban destellos de placer hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres que te toque? —susurró Boris, sus manos bajando ahora por los hombros y deteniéndose allí, hasta obtener la autorización del chico.

—Ajá —jadeó Noah bajando una de sus manos por la espalda de Boris hasta llegar a la inclinación de las nalgas y acunando una, primero con algo de temor y luego con más fuerza, empujándola contra su cuerpo y gimiendo nuevamente.

Boris continuó con sus besos en el cuello y la mandíbula del chico mientras una de sus manos serpenteaba lentamente por el pecho, aún cubierto por la camiseta, y llegaba hasta la cinturilla del pantalón, con algo de temor bajó un poco más, hasta tocar la dura erección del chico y presionarla sobre la tela del pantalón.

—Dios… —gimoteó Noah levantando las caderas nuevamente —, eso se siente bien.

—Tú te sientes muy bien —le respondió Boris acariciando la erección sobre la suave tela y empujándose suavemente sobre su pierna, tratando de encontrar también algo de alivio.

—Sí… un poco más… un poco más rápido —pidió dejando caer la cabeza a un lado y mordiéndose un labio por la intensidad de aquellas sensaciones que pensó no sentiría más en la vida.

—Eres bello —continuó Boris mientras su mano subía y bajaba, sintió la humedad en la tela del pantalón y entonces se animó a meter la mano dentro de ellos, rozando con la punta de los dedos la redondeada y húmeda cabeza.

—¡Boris! —gimió Noah un poco más fuerte, Boris, complacido, metió la mano completamente y se hizo del caliente y pulsante miembro.

—Sí… déjate llevar —le pidió mientras se inclinaba y besaba la piel expuesta de su cuello, Noah agitaba las caderas contra su puño, que se sentía algo incómodo por la presión de los pantalones y la posición, pero no se animó a pedirle que se quitara la ropa o que hiciera nada más, no quería forzarlo a nada o apresurarlo.

—Ah… Yo… ¡Merlín! —gimoteó mientras con una mano sujetaba la sábana y con la otra la espalda de Boris, aferrándose a él mientras sus caderas empezaban a perder el control.

—Sí… Noah, sí —le animó Boris poniendo más empeño en su labor y sintiendo como el miembro del chico se iba poniendo más y más duro.

—Oh… yo no… —Noah se agitó, sintiendo aquel placer que pensaba olvidado trepando por sus testículos e inundando su cuerpo, soltó un pequeño gemido mientras sentía como su propia semilla manchaba su camiseta y sus pantalones y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Boris, que se había abrazado a él con más fuerza, sosteniéndolo.

Boris le dio un par de besos más en la mejilla mientras sentía el cuerpo del chico dejar de estremecerse y relajarse completamente.

—Dios… lo lamento —suspiró Noah, verdaderamente lo lamentaba, su actuación había sido patética, ¡Ni siquiera se había podido quitar la ropa!

—No tienes nada que lamentar, deja de estar disculpándote por todo —respondió Boris sonriente antes de darle un beso en la frente y apartarse para dejarse caer pesadamente a un lado, tratando de no pensar en su erección aún presente.

—Por supuesto que sí —contradijo Noah —, ni siquiera has… ya sabes.

—Oh, bueno… lo importante es que tú estás bien —respondió Boris, realmente no se sentía frustrado ni mucho menos, sino contento de haber hecho que Noah avanzara un paso.

—Yo podría… —sugirió Noah con voz lenta —, sí quieres puedo…

—Sólo si realmente quieres —masculló Boris cuando la mano de Noah se coló bajo su pantalón y se hizo de su erección.

—Creo que… no estoy listo para mucho más, pero puedo devolverte el favor —sonrió antes de darle un beso en los labios mientras su mano comenzaba a moverse con rapidez dentro de los pantalones, subiendo y bajando sobre la húmeda erección; el orgasmo le había dejado una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que no sentía desde hacía demasiado tiempo, incrementando su seguridad en que todo mejoraría, en que sería capaz de ser como antes.

—Mmm… sí… eso está bien —gimió Boris levantando las caderas rápidamente, para encontrarse con el puño de Noah y con una mano acariciando su cabello y su mejilla.

Noah no respondió, se inclinó y lo volvió a besar, está vez con mucho más entusiasmo, hasta que su mano logró hacer que Boris se corriera con un sonoro gemido.

—Vaya… —suspiró Boris con una sonrisa en los labios una vez que los espasmos por su orgasmo terminaron —, creo que…

—Gracias —interrumpió Noah dándole un último beso en los labios antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Boris le dio una mirada confusa y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No seas tonto, no me digas gracias.

La sonrisa de Noah se amplió un poco más, pese a lo mojado y frío que se sentía por sus ropas manchadas.

—Haré un hechizo de limpieza —anunció Boris mientras jalaba la varita de la mesa de noche y la agitaba sobre ambos, Noah se arqueó un poco y suspiró contento.

—Si quieres que… —empezó a decir sentándose y pensando en que tal vez ahora Boris necesitaba que lo dejara solo.

—No… es decir, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí, no hay problema.

—Yo… —Noah se removió algo incómodo —, me gustaría…

—Ven —llamó Boris jalándolo y acomodándolo entre sus brazos.

—Buenas noches —prácticamente ronroneó Noah, rememorando que dormir abrazado a alguien también era algo que extrañaba.

—Sí, buenas noches —respondió Boris cerrando los ojos y haciendo que las antorchas se apagaran por completo, no fue sino hasta unos minutos después que recordó que Noah no podía estar a oscuras, sin embargo, el chico parecía demasiado relajado en sus brazos y no había protestado así que no se animó a hacer ningún movimiento y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño también.

*

* * *

**N/A**

Consentio foederatio:

Consentio: En latín; consentir, estar de acuerdo.

Foederatio: En latín; unión, alianza.

*

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer…_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue lo que imaginaron? Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado…_

_Ahora, contestando unas cositas, la poción de la que habla Draco en el capítulo anterior, que había dejado incompleta, sí es la poción que todos creen, pero no se refiere a que no tiene la fórmula, lo que ha dejado incompleta es la preparación en sí, ya veremos sí se da el tiempo de terminarla pronto._

_Por otro lado, ya vimos un poco más de Noah y de Boris, Noah, como todos comprenderán, es ahora completamente diferente, ya que ha sufrido una traumática experiencia y eso deja secuelas que recién está enfrentando, ahora que ha abandonado la casa de su hermano, un lugar, por decirlo de alguna manera, seguro, y que está de nuevo en el mundo._

_También vimos un poco más de Aarón, y como dije en el primer capítulo que él apareció, es un personaje complicado porque sé que a muchos le caía mal, lo detestaron y ahora como que les da pena… ya veremos al final cómo es que termina la historia de estos personajes…_

_Me ha alegrado mucho recibir todos sus comentarios, ya hemos pasado los 700 comentarios y no me queda más que agradecerles a todos por ellos, por darse el tiempo de dejarme sus ideas, preguntas, dudas y demás, ¡amo los insultos a Ginny! Y gracias por comprender que el tiempo no me está dando para más que publicar, estamos haciéndolo tres veces por semana y es porque la historia es larga, aunque cada vez estamos más cerca del final._

_No les daré el título del siguiente capítulo porque es muy revelador y es una sorpresa… publicaré el viernes, si todo sale bien, temprano… XD_

_Un beso para todos y que tengan lindo día…_

_Zafy_


	52. L5: C52: LA VERGÜENZA DE LOS WEASLEY

Hola…

Les cuento, en susurros, que estoy en la oficina, hoy tengo planes para salir en la noche y no estoy segura de que pueda actualizar en la noche, o por lo menos no a una hora decente, así que… *Zafy mira a un lado y al otro* antes que nadie me vea lo cuelgo desde aquí.

Creo además, que estoy ansiosa porque lo lean, es un capítulo largo, muy largo, y me parece que algo esperado…

Y bueno, no me distraigo más y nos disponemos a leer…

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

**CAPÍTULO 52: "LA VERGÜENZA DE LOS WEASLEY"**

**

* * *

**_"Lo que se siembra, se recoge"  
Gálatas, La Biblia_

* * *

_Londres, 17 de marzo de 2005._

Draco vio la hora en el reloj de pared que tenía en su laboratorio privado, suspiró suavemente y miró hacia el caldero, donde la poción, ahora dorada, hervía, dejando salir un vapor con un olor muy dulce.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y había por fin, luego de dos semanas, en que había buscado tiempo de donde no tenía, podido terminar con su preparación. Dudó por un instante, antes de vaciarla en varios pequeños frascos y guardarlos en el interior de su túnica. Con un fluido movimiento de varita limpió los calderos que había usado, guardó los restos de ingredientes y salió de su laboratorio. Tal como tenía costumbre, recorrió toda la fábrica, ahora a oscuras, pero con los calderos llenos y una gran cantidad de pociones listas para entregar, meditó acerca de que Tyrone estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo al organizar las filas de producción y que tal vez sería buena idea darle un aumento, tendría que conversarlo con Gael. En el fondo de la sala de envasado vio la cajas de perfumes listas y recordó que al día siguiente tendría una conferencia vía flú con unos inversionistas franceses, más interesados en las fórmulas de pociones y productos de belleza de Gael, se le vinieron entonces a la cabeza unas cuantas ideas más y subió nuevamente hasta las oficinas del tercer piso para hacer unas anotaciones de último momento en el pergamino que tenia listo para esa negociación. Y luego de pasarse por la oficina de Gael, quien se quedaría hasta tarde trabajando en una fórmula nueva, para decirle que ya se iba, llegó a casa.

La sala estaba con las luces encendidas y escuchaba voces en la cocina, no recordaba que Harry le hubiera comentado que tendría invitados. Decidió pasar de largo hasta la habitación para esconder las pociones que había traído. Las guardó en su gaveta del baño con una leve expectación bailando en su pecho; llevaba muchos días preguntándose qué hacer con ellas, qué decir, cómo decirlo y explicarlo, pero aún no hallaba la forma, tal vez no estaba tan listo como había creído que estaba.

Cuando llegó a la cocina las voces habían subido un poco el tono, parecía casi que estaban discutiendo.

—Hola —dijo anunciando su llegada e interrumpiendo la discusión, Harry levantó el rostro hacia él y sonrió.

—Hola… no me había dado cuenta de la hora…

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó hacia Aarón, Noah y Boris que eran los que estaban allí, los tres parecían algo enfadados y apenas hicieron un leve asentimiento con la cabeza mientras Draco pasaba hasta el lugar en el que Harry estaba, dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de sentarse junto a él.

—Decidiendo —informó Boris.

—No hay nada que decidir, en realidad —comentó Aarón con los brazos cruzados.

—Claro que lo hay, no creo que sea correcto que lo hagamos a la ligera —protestó Boris.

—¿A la ligera? Llevamos tres meses trabajando en esto, no es a la ligera —rebatió Aarón.

—Una investigación puede tardar años, Aarón, no vamos a echar a perder todo lo que Harry a averiguado por apurarnos.

—Pero si no nos apuramos pueden escapar… —masculló Noah hacia Harry y Draco.

—Boris —suspiró Harry, Draco pudo ver el cansancio que reflejaba su voz, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más habrían estado hablando sobre el asunto —, tenemos a los aurores, tenemos la defensa legal y la ubicación de la clínica, si no nos apuramos se van a marchar, las cosas no van bien para ellos y la idea es encontrarlos allí mismo, no iniciar una cacería por todo el país, o peor aún, por el continente.

—¿Encontraste la clínica? —prácticamente chilló Draco hacia Harry, recién cayendo en cuenta de eso, que era lo único que los detenía a poner ya la denuncia formal.

—Ajá, esta mañana, luego de que te fuiste, ¿recuerdas que había encontrado el rastro de una chica: Amy Buckminster?

—¿Lograste seguirla?

—Eh… sí, más o menos eso hice —Draco supo, en el instante en que la mirada de Harry se desvió, que estaba mintiendo, frunció el ceño y luego miró hacia los demás, parecían no saber tampoco la verdad.

—Y la clínica se está cayendo a pedazos por los pocos pacientes que tienen, es el momento de actuar —se manifestó Aarón nuevamente.

—Cierto —apoyó Harry, sintió la mano de Draco sobre la suya bajo la mesa y un leve apretón, sabía que su esposo trataba de llamar su atención, pero no se animó a mirarlo y continuó hablando —, Jens Dress me ha dicho que para mañana en la tarde podemos tener a un grupo de aurores, es sólo cuestión de coordinación…

—Yo aún no estoy seguro —masculló Noah, Draco notó lo incómodo que lucía.

—¿Por qué? No entiendo, Noah, tú más que nadie debe querer que esto termine…

—Ya, pero…

—Debe ir a reconocer el lugar, será en principio la acusación de Noah, y para eso necesitamos llevarlo y que testifique delante de los aurores que se trata de la chica Weasley y del lugar… —explicó Boris mirando hacia Noah con cierta pena.

—Ah…

—Y lo podrá hacer, ¡debe hacerlo! —bramó Aarón, Draco evitó soltar una pequeña risita, Aarón siempre se ponía a la defensiva cuando Boris mostraba sobre protección hacia Noah, sobre todo porque Noah se estaba quedando en casa de Boris desde que Aarón había tenido que ir a Italia.

—No está listo para hacerlo, lo estás presionando.

—Oh… no me digas —replicó con sarcasmo Aarón —; ¿y acaso tú no lo presionas?

—Tú no tienes ningún derecho…

—Chicos —interrumpió Harry la respuesta de Boris —vamos, ¿por qué no dejan que Noah lo piense un poco? —pidió viendo el sonrojo y la incomodidad de Noah.

—Eso también es presionarlo, Harry —se quejó Boris.

—No… estoy bien —comentó Noah en voz baja pese a todo.

—Ya. Todos fuera, dejen a Noah solo un momento, que lo piense y que nos lo diga —ordenó Draco mientras se ponía de pie y le daba a Noah una mirada de apoyo, su relación con él en las últimas semanas había mejorado bastante, incluso Noah le había contado lo que pasaba con Boris, aunque él no estaba muy seguro de apoyarlo con eso.

—Sí… eso es… —Noah suspiró y negó con la cabeza —, prefiero hablar un momento con Draco, si no les molesta —lo último lo dijo mirando hacia Harry, quien asintió suavemente, poniéndose en pie e indicándole a los otros dos hombres que salieran.

Harry cerró la puerta de la cocina, quedando en el pasillo junto a Aarón y Boris, cada uno mirando hacia un punto diferente y con los brazos cruzados. Se preguntó si lucía así de infantil cuando peleaba con Draco.

Encendió un cigarro y caminó de un lado a otro del pasillo, mientras esperaban, le sorprendía la forma como Noah podía hablar con Draco, después de todo lo que había pasado antes, de lo mal que se habían llevado, que de pronto se hicieran amigos era realmente extraño.

—No deberías estar haciendo esto —dijo de pronto Aarón hacia Boris, su voz sonaba cansada y triste, Harry le dio una mirada de reojo, meditando en si era mejor idea alejarse de allí por ahora.

—Y tú no deberías estarte metiendo en lo que hago —respondió Boris con voz fría —. No tienes ni voz ni voto en mi vida.

—Boris…

Harry se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el salón, tratando de alejarse de aquella íntima conversación, pero no llegó muy lejos, pues la puerta de la cocina se abrió en ese momento.

*****

—Cuando salía con Harry —empezó a hablar Noah con voz calmada delante de Draco —, Ron no parecía muy contento, Hermione decía que tenía aún problemas con eso de ver que Harry estaba con otros chicos, sin embargo, nunca me trató mal, ni me hizo ningún desplante…

—Que suerte la tuya —replicó Draco sarcásticamente, pese a que durante el tiempo que llevaban de investigación su relación con Noah había mejorado notablemente, nunca habían tocado el tema de Harry y el anterior noviazgo, pensaba que era algo demasiado delicado hacerlo.

—Sí… algo sé de que no se llevaban en la escuela… pero lo que quiero decir es que siento que… ¿no te parece que deberíamos decírselo, poner a su familia en alerta?

—Pues… —Draco recordó la cena a la que había asistido la semana anterior, donde Fred y Bill, junto a sus esposas habían estado presentes, la forma como trataban de hacerlo encajar, de ser amables y empezar a aceptarlo por la felicidad de Harry. ¿Realmente se sentirían defraudados por ocultarles algo así? Sin embargo… —¿Qué pasa si es que ellos la ponen en alerta y malogran todo el plan?

—Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, sólo aceptaré ir si es que me prometes que te encargarás de que en el momento en que todo esté pasando, encontrarás la forma de hacérselos saber, de que estén listos para lo que vendrá…

Draco se mordió el labio inferior un poco, cosa que hacía siempre que tenía que tomar algún tipo de decisión importante.

—¿Por qué yo y no Harry?

—Por la misma razón que te busqué en primer lugar… Harry sentía algo de cariño por esa chica, ha sido su novia, tú mismo me lo contaste… le será más difícil hacerlo, en cambio sé que tú puedes hacerlo.

—Empiezo a creer que me consideras alguien sin sentimientos —se quejó Draco mirándolo enfadado y tratando de no recordar a Ginny como la ex novia de su ahora esposo. Toda aquella situación, debía reconocer, era bizarra, _planeando con el ex novio atrapar a la ex novia_… ah… mientras menos lo pensara era mejor, concluyó.

—Creo que eres alguien muy particular —respondió Noah sin enojarse.

—¿Si te lo prometo irás mañana?

—Sí… pero no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero escuchar más peleas, Aarón y Boris me tienen harto con eso de andar discutiendo todo el tiempo, no quiero que Harry empiece a protestar también.

—Lo de Boris y Aarón es algo en lo que tú tienes algo de culpa.

—Yo no los hice separarse —se defendió rápidamente Noah —además, cuando esto termine me marcharé.

—¿Qué pasará con Boris? —preguntó Draco un poco preocupado —¿Está al tanto de eso?

—Por supuesto que lo está, es más, algunas de las cosas que haré fueron ideas suyas… —Noah suspiró profundamente y miró hacia la puerta cerrada —. No se necesita ser un genio para saber qué es lo que pasará entre Boris y Aarón, es cuestión de tiempo.

—Lo lamento, te dije que…

—No tienes que lamentarlo, yo estoy bien con esto, es decir, Boris es alguien muy especial, y le tengo cariño, como él me lo tiene a mí, pero nada más está pasando… ambos sabemos que es así.

—Yo no creo que sea así de fácil.

—Lo es, en verdad —le tranquilizó Noah con una sonrisa —, además, estoy cada día más seguro de que Aarón conseguirá volver con él.

Draco negó con la cabeza pero no agregó más nada, no quería opinar al respeto, cierto era que en un principio había estado de acuerdo en que Aarón no era bueno para Boris y que era correcto que estuvieran separados, pero viendo lo mal que se verían el uno sin el otro empezaba a creer que no era correcto que no fueran más pareja.

—Bien, entonces… yo me encargo de hacer que los Weasley lo sepan por un medio diferente a la prensa y tú ve y de una vez por todas termina con esto.

—Es lo que más quiero, aunque no parezca, lo es —afirmó Noah poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la salida, en cuanto abrió la puerta, ante la mirada algo sorprendida de los otros tres hombres asintió:

—Lo haremos mañana.

*****

—No te hagas —murmuró Draco suavemente, mientras repartía pequeños besos sobre el cuello y la clavícula del cuerpo desnudo de Harry, ambos estaban sobre la cama.

—No… no sé de que hablas.

—Sí que lo sabes —respondió Draco separando con sus piernas un poco más las de Harry para acomodarse entre ellas, sus labios fueron bajando poco a poco por el pecho —, me refiero a qué fue lo que hiciste para que esa chica te mostrara la clínica.

—¿Te parece que este es precisamente el… —Harry jadeó y se arqueó al sentir una de sus tetillas ser aprisionada por los dientes de Draco —el momento de…?

—¿Hablar de esto? —preguntó Draco elevando la cabeza un poco para ver a Harry, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y una fina capa de sudor cubriéndolo.

—Ajá…

—Sí… —se levantó un poco más, apoyando las manos en el colchón y apartándose de Harry, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa —, pero entonces me puedo detener para escucharte.

—¿Qué? —Harry se removió un poco, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, pero el cuerpo de Draco estaba demasiado lejos para siquiera rozarlo un poco —vamos…

—Vamos tú, dímelo, tienes toda la carita de culpable, así que empieza a hablar.

Harry había evitado el tema durante la cena, y pensó que lo podrían dejar pasar, pero al parecer Draco no olvidaba con rapidez y no lo dejaría en paz.

—Puede ser que haya tomado una poción multijugos…

—Multijugos —repitió Draco, no recordaba haberle dado ninguna multijugos y además Harry solamente tomaba las pociones que él hacía.

—Pero la tomé de tu laboratorio.

—Vaya, que alivio —respondió Draco sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, listo para escuchar la historia de Harry.

—¿No podría contártelo después…? —Harry también, muy a pesar suyo, se sentó en la cama y le dio un beso en los labios, uno que Draco respondió con bastante entusiasmo, antes de apartarse suavemente de él.

—No, no podrías.

—Eres malo, cruel y despiadado.

—Y así me amas, _cariño_ —respondió Draco dándole una palmada en la pierna —, así que empieza a hablar.

—Bien, bien —suspiró Harry ya rendido, se dejó caer hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda estuvo acomodada en un grupo de almohadas y miró a Draco.

—No es la gran cosa, ¿sabes? No he hecho nada malo tampoco… o bueno, si consideramos lo que han hecho ellos…

—Dime que no usaste una imperdonable —le interrumpió Draco, Harry se sonrojó un poco más y Draco negó con la cabeza. Durante la Academia de Aurores Harry había practicado las imperdonables, aunque le había contado que ya antes, durante la guerra las había usado, y a Draco no le había gustado mucho eso, desde que la guerra había terminado había manifestado una clara negación hacia la magia oscura, y sabía que Harry, en algunos momentos de las misiones, las había usado justificadamente pero igual no le gustaban. Luego de que Harry dejara de ser auror había dejado también de usarlas, aunque ahora lo había vuelto a hacer.

—Fue un imperius, no una de tortura —se defendió Harry, aún algo azorado —; y ella no me reconocerá por la multijugos y usé la varita de repuesto… nadie podrá rastrearla además.

—Continúa —pidió Draco con los brazos cruzados.

—De acuerdo… había visto ya a Buckminster en las afueras de un restaurante en Yorkshire el otro día, como ya te había contado —Draco asintió, dándole a entender que recordaba eso —, y bueno, esta vez estaba desayunando en la cafetería, así que decidí sentarme en su mesa… ya sabes, iniciar una conversación y luego… sólo le lancé el imperius, fue muy simple en realidad, me llevó hasta su casa y luego hacia la clínica, no fue muy difícil sacarle la información y averigüé que por ejemplo ese chico, Caleb, había sido amante de Ginny, y que al parecer Tony lo había matado por dejar ir a Noah, eso no se lo he dicho a Noah aún, se sentiría culpable…

—En algún momento lo sabrá —meditó Draco en voz alta, esperando que esa noticia no afectara tanto al chico.

—Lo sé… como sea, obtuve más nombres y que finalmente me llevara a la clínica, con la coartada de que era el hermano mayor de un chico gay y que estaba sopesando el internarlo para poder _curarlo, _fue bastante simple, recorrí casi todo el lugar, aunque, como habían otros allí, no me arriesgue a que me mostrara por ejemplo el lugar donde se quedaban los pacientes ni a las oficinas principales, pero tengo la ubicación, incluso sé cuantos de seguridad están allí…

—¿Coqueteaste con ella? Para acercártele en la cafetería, ¿coqueteaste con ella? —preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos…

—¿No me responderás?

—Eso no es lo importante, sino que ya sé todo sobre ese lugar y que mañana podremos entrar y sacar a los que estén allí, que nos servirán de testigos, y además detenerlos por lo que le hicieron a Noah y hacerlos confesar los ataques y…

—Los aurores se encargaran de eso, Harry, no tú.

—¡Pero iremos! Y los haremos hablar.

—Iremos, sí, pero los interrogatorios ya no serán cosa tuya, sino de ellos.

—¿Iremos?

—Claro…

—No creo que sea buena idea que…

—¿No es buena idea? ¿Piensas dejarme fuera?

—Es peligroso y…

—Tú coqueteaste con esa mujer, yo puedo ir si quiero.

—Draco, eso es distinto, era por la misión y…

—Y esto es por mí, quiero ir y ver, verla…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a Draco.

—Porque si.

—Draco…

Harry se acercó un poco más a él y le dio su típica mirada de "Sé que tienes algo que confesar". Aquella mirada que siempre lograba desarmar a Draco.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Draco luego de un momento más —. ¿Recuerdas la escuela? ¿El último año, los letreros?

—Ajá…

—Fue ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—Que fue ella, la comadrejita junior —repitió Draco acercándose también un poco más a Harry y confesando lo que había guardado durante muchos años, ni siquiera cuando Noah había aparecido y la había delatado se había animado a confesárselo a Harry —. Ella, junto con Amy Buckminster y otros tantos, de haber sabido que sus ataques desencadenarían en algo tan horrible como esto los hubiera delatado, pero entonces no sabía, y no quería tener más problemas, pero ahora… ahora quiero verlos, Harry.

—Draco… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Ya sabes esa respuesta.

—De haberlo sabido… te juro que…

—Lo sé… y por eso nunca te lo dije, ni después de tantos años… creo que si Noah no hubiera vuelto sería algo que nunca hubieras sabido…

—No es bueno guardarse los secretos así —le reprochó Harry suavemente, aunque lo comprendía.

—Pero no era algo que recordara o me atormentara, cuando terminé la escuela y me marché deje allí todo lo que había pasado, los insultos, los ataques, los letreros, simplemente dejé de pensar en ello y punto.

—Te entiendo —Harry asintió pensativo —. Pero no quiero que vayas, que te arriesgues, no sabemos si intentarán algo o sí…

—Puede que no quieras, pero igual iré, no es un tema de discusión.

Harry se quedó en silencio un rato más, acariciando con sus manos los brazos de Draco, que se sentía ahora tenso y alerta, hasta que finalmente, convencido de que si había algo que no podía hacer era convencer a Draco de que desistiera de alguna idea una vez que se le metía en la cabeza, asintió.

*****

_Yorkshire, 18 de marzo del 2005_

—Ya no tenemos oro —informó Ginny entrando a la oficina de Tony, sin siquiera tocar la puerta, el hombre estaba fumando un cigarrillo y mirando a través de la ventana hacia el pequeño bosque que escondía la clínica.

—Gracias querida, me encanta que traigas siempre tan buenas noticias.

—¿Quieres tomártelo en serio? —protestó Ginny tirando el grupo de pergaminos sobre el escritorio —. Te lo vengo diciendo desde hace meses y ahora no tenemos ni siquiera para cubrir los gastos del mes.

—Amy trajo a un tipo ayer… tal vez pueda dejar a su hermano aquí y pagar una buena cantidad.

—¿A un tipo? —Ginny frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza —, como sea, un paciente no nos va arreglar esto, tenemos aún unos cuantos aquí y pronto no tendremos ya para las pociones ni para siquiera sus alimentos.

—Ellos no se alimentan —objetó Tony y Ginny cruzó los brazos, sintiéndose más rabiosa aún.

—Esto ha terminado —dijo con voz firme —, la clínica, tú y yo, el movimiento, todo… no hay más que hacer, estamos realmente jodidos, por todos lados, con las nuevas leyes y con la campaña pro gay que anda haciendo Bonaccord no hay quien se quiera meter a ayudarnos…

—Eso es porque tienen a Potter con ellos.

—También tienen a Malfoy y aún así los apoyan, acéptalo, Tony, hemos perdido.

—¡No hemos perdido nada, mujer! —bramó poniéndose en pie —tenemos los expedientes, podemos buscar a esas familias y exigirles, a cambio del bien que les hicimos, algo de oro para salir de este bache.

Ginny bufó.

—¿Chantajes? ¿Tan bajo caeremos?

—¿No te parece que hemos caído lo suficientemente bajo ya? Pronto ni si quiera este lugar será nuestro, ¿qué más podemos hacer? ¿Sentarnos a llorar y decir "Oh, todo ha acabado"?

—Eres un idiota, yo sólo quería darte ideas, porque por lo que a mí respecta no pienso quedarme más tiempo, ya he tenido bastante.

—Estás muy equivocada si piensas marcharte, eso no es una opción.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Obligarme?

—Sabes perfectamente… —empezó a hablar con voz amenazante mientras se acercaba a Ginny, pero no pudo terminar, la puerta abriéndose de golpe los hizo sobresaltar a ambos:

—Jefe —jadeó Baddock entrando a la habitación —, tenemos problemas.

—El problema lo tendrás tú por entrar así, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho…? —empezó a increpar Tony, pero Baddock lo interrumpió.

—Hay aurores, están por todos lados… rodeando el edificio y entrarán.

—¿Qué quieres decir con aurores? No pueden entrar —chilló Ginny mirando por la ventana a ver si localizaba a alguno, pero el paisaje parecía similar a lo acostumbrado.

—Tienen hechizos de camuflaje, están quebrando los hechizos de seguridad y…

—Pues bájalos y desaparezcamos, no será muy difícil —interrumpió Tony tomando unos cuantos pergaminos entre las manos y mirando alrededor, así desaparecieran sabía que casi toda la evidencia de la clínica y la MACH sería suficiente para condenarlos.

—No se puede, tienen hechizos antidesaparición, es lo primero que ponen, por eso los descubrí.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Ginny pateando el suelo con rabia antes de sacar la varita de la túnica —. Debemos defendernos, o mejor aún, huir…

—No sé si se pueda…

—Quema todo lo que puedas —ordenó de pronto Tony —Ellos no tienen una orden, ni una excusa para entrar, suban y quemen todo y yo…

Se interrumpió por el claro sonido de las puertas principales cayendo. Los tres se miraron con pánico un segundo antes de abrir la puerta y empezar a correr por los pasillos en direcciones distintas.

*****

La puerta cayó con un golpe sordo, una mujer, de unos cuarenta años y con cara de pocos amigos, gritó y se tiró hacia el piso, escondiéndose tras el modulo de recepción.

—Aurores del Ministerio Ingles —informó con voz firme Jens Dress, encabezando la gran comitiva.

—Nosotros no hemos hecho nada —gritó la mujer desde detrás de la recepción.

—Claro, señora, por eso no abren las puertas cuando se les llama —respondió Dress con cierta burla en la voz —. Ahora, si me hace el favor de ponerse en pie…

La mujer se quedó en silencio un instante antes de finalmente levantarse, con las manos levantadas.

—No hemos hecho nada… yo sólo trabajo aquí, no sé nada de nada.

—Por lo pronto quédese allí quietecita, ya veremos luego que ha hecho y que no ha hecho —le respondió la mujer antes de girarse hacia su grupo de aurores y con un par de señales indicarles que cubrieran ambos lados del pasillo.

En el centro Noah, resguardado por Boris y Draco, miraba hacia todos lados; al techo, las paredes, los pasillos y el piso, con miedo, Draco podía apostar que hasta pánico. Cuando puso una mano sobre su hombro lo sintió temblar ligeramente.

—Tranquilo —le tranquilizó Boris con voz melodiosa y desde el otro lado del grupo Aarón bufó.

—Muy bien, señores —dijo con voz firme Jens Dress —, necesitamos que confirmen que este es el lugar, ¿señor Garth?

Noah pareció salir de un sueño, giró hacia la mujer y luego miró el lugar de nuevo.

—Yo…

—Tómese su tiempo, si necesita recorrer algo más… —le dijo la mujer señalando hacia los pasillos, Noah negó rápidamente.

—Sí… este es el lugar —confirmó Noah —, aquí fue donde estuve encerrado…

—¿Confirma que desea presentar una denuncia de secuestro? —preguntó en tono profesional la auror, de acuerdo a los procedimientos.

—Sí, lo confirmo.

—Muy bien, chicos —dijo girándose hacia los demás —Ya lo han oído, hay que buscar a los administradores…

Harry observaba en silencio como los aurores comenzaban a dispersarse mientras Dress se acercaba a la mujer y le pedía la varita y la distribución del lugar, para buscar a todos los que estuvieran allí.

—Realmente extrañas esto ¿no? —preguntó Draco que había dejado a Noah con Aarón y Boris y se colocó junto a Harry, que estaba solo, cerca de uno de los pasillos por donde los aurores desaparecían.

—No tanto… —Harry arrugó la nariz, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero no engañaba a Draco.

—Nunca te lo pregunté, y sé que no es el momento pero… ¿No has pensado volver? Ellos no te negarían el retorno.

—Ser auror no es sólo esto, una misión y llegar a casa a cenar, hay mucho más, me gusta la aventura, pero a mi manera, como lo estoy haciendo ahora —explicó Harry refiriéndose a los casos que tomaba, como trabajador privado, para magos que no podían confiar en el departamento de aurores —, yo pongo mi horario y mi límite.

Draco inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, tratando de descubrir si había algún engaño en esa afirmación, algún resentimiento, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Un chico bastante guapo pasó corriendo a su lado, y se detuvo en seco al verlos, volviendo hacia ellos.

—¡Harry! —saludó Chris con efusividad mientras estrechaba su mano con la del moreno.

—Hola… no sabía que estarías aquí —le respondió Harry sonriendo sinceramente.

—Sí, conseguí que me incluyeran en el grupo de Dress, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros y miró hacia Draco.

—Hola —saludó Draco observando al chico y la forma como parecía feliz y encantado de estar allí, recordaba haberlo visto en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Harry, pero no pensaba que su entusiasmo fuera un estado natural en él.

—No pensé que estarías aquí también —saludó Chris hacia Draco extendiendo la mano.

—No me lo perdería… además vinimos a apoyar a Noah —explicó Draco señalando con la cabeza hacia Noah, que permanecía de pie entre Aarón y Boris, con la mirada ausente.

—Me parece bien… es muy valiente de su parte el atestiguar…

—Sí que lo es —afirmó Harry.

—Debo irme… arriba al parecer están las habitaciones, o eso es lo que dice la jefa… —Chris avanzó un par de pasos y miró hacia Harry interrogantemente.

—¿Tú no quieres…?

—¿Subir? —preguntó Harry. Draco notó como su voz sonaba entusiasmada.

—Ajá…

—No sé si debería…

—Oh, vamos —pidió Chris.

—¡Hey, Chandler!, que no tenemos toda la noche —llamó la voz de otro de sus compañeros corriendo hacia el pasillo.

—Anda… será divertido —le animó Draco, empujando un poco a Harry hacia el frente.

—Sí, lo sería —Harry casi corrió hacia Chris, que ya empezaba a correr por el pasillo y Draco suspiró, Harry parecía contento de poder participar más activamente.

En el último momento, antes de girar por el pasillo, Harry volteó hacia atrás y vio a Draco, le sonrió ampliamente y desapareció.

*****

Hermione había estado en su oficina en el Ministerio, ordenando unos documentos para la defensa de un caso de discriminación, cuando una lechuza que no pertenecía al Ministerio, pero que sí conocía muy bien, entró volando por la puerta. Se posó sobre su escritorio, encima de los pergaminos que explicaban los testimonios y levantó una pata con aire ceremonial.

—Hola Alba —saludó Hermione con una sonrisa —, es raro verte por aquí, los chicos no se comunican normalmente así —siguió comentando mientras desataba un sobre.

En cuanto la lechuza se vio libre de aquel encargo salió volando sin esperar siquiera algo de alimento. Hermione frunció el ceño, conocía la letra de Draco y se le hacía extraño que le escribiera ya que al día siguiente probablemente se verían.

En cuanto desató la carta encontró un pequeño pergamino con una nota y un sobre mucho más grueso, sólo que éste último decía "Ron" y si no se equivocaba, estaba sellado para que sólo Ron lo pudiera abrir.

Extendió la nota que era para ella sobre el escritorio y leyó:

_Hermione, _

_Sé que es extraño que les escriba, pero es importante, porque le prometí a alguien hacerlo, la carta que llegó junto con este sobre es para Ron, es importante que la abra y la lea en este momento, y, aunque se lo digo a él, desearía que le contara sobre el contenido a los señores Weasley. Ya sé que esto que te digo es escueto y parece una locura, pero por favor, si te envíe esto a ti es porque sé que él te necesitará cuando la lea… _

_Anda, deja de perder el tiempo y ve a darle el sobre a Ron. _

_Draco. _

Hermione parpadeó confusa, lo último le sonó a una orden y de pronto se puso en pie rápidamente, recogió con algunos hechizos los pergaminos en los que había estado trabajando y los metió todos dentro del maletín que usaba para la oficina, sin siquiera despedirse o avisar a nadie, salió de la oficina con pasos rápidos, apretando en una mano el sobre para Ron y la carta que Draco le había enviado. Más le valía a Malfoy que no fuera una tontería.

*****

Por unos minutos todo había estado parcialmente bien, sabía que no era necesario que se quedase allí, pero él quería verla, quería ver cuando se la llevasen detenida, quería ver su rostro, su mirada. Quería que entendiera quien al final había ganado. Y sabía que no era adecuado el albergar tantos deseos de venganza, tanto rencor, pero no le importaba que fuera o no correcto. Durante los últimos días había pasado mucho tiempo recordando la época del último año, y era cierto que muchos lo habían estado molestando durante ese tiempo, pero era ella quien siempre lograba hacerlo sentir peor, quien lo había humillado y ahora, tras seis años, la vida había dado otra vuelta. Claro que él ya no era el Draco Malfoy de antaño, el que tenía suficiente oro para mantener cómodamente a diez generaciones, ni tenía influencias en el Ministerio para poder hacer lo que le viniese en gana, pero al menos ya no era el pobre maricón ex mortífago en libertad vigilada que se tenía que aguantar las burlas e insultos de ella.

Permanecía junto a Aarón, Boris y Noah en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia ambos pasillos alternativamente, el sonido de puertas abriéndose y gente caminando los alertó un poco, todos los aurores habían subido hacia los otros pisos y allí sólo quedaban ellos junto con la auror Dress y la recepcionista, que había empezado a llorar sonoramente.

Y entonces sucedió, primero fue un rayo, uno rojo que cruzó cerca de donde ellos estaban, todos por instinto, incluyendo a la recepcionista, se tiraron al piso, mientras empezaban a llegarles más rayos de ataque. Todo es volvió una locura, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Dress clamando por apoyo a sus aurores que permanecían en la parte de afuera de la clínica antes de gritarles a ellos que se arrastraran hasta detrás del módulo.

Los tres obedecieron en silencio, arrastrándose por el piso mientras sentían las maldiciones pasar sobre sus cabezas, pero había algo raro allí, concluyó Draco, los hechizos no les daban, era un rebote de hechizos y más hechizos, pero ninguno parecía acertado y eso era algo difícil de creer cuando ellos eran sólo cuatro y al parecer los que los atacaban era un gran grupo de magos.

O eso quería que creyeran.

No llegó al módulo, se arriesgó a levantar la mirada, recordando el hechizo de espejo del que Harry le había hablado mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún estudiaban, un mago podía disparar un solo hechizo y encantarlo para que rebotara por todos lados, fingiendo así un gran ataque cuando se trataba de uno solo. O de una sola, concluyó mirando hacia la gran mata de cabello rojo que corría por el pasillo, al parecer su intención había sido sólo cruzar el vestíbulo, llegar hasta el otro extremo del edificio… pero, ¿por qué?

Sin detenerse a pensar mucho se puso en pie, los hechizos de ataque falso se habían detenido y todo estaba despejado, escuchó la voz de Noah y de Aarón llamándolo, e incluso la de Dress ordenándole volver, pero no les hizo caso, ella no iba a escapar. No podía permitirlo.

*****

—Demonios —jadeó Chris llevándose una mano al oído, Harry, que caminaba junto a él, lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en voz baja, estaban en el tercer piso y habían hecho parejas para buscar por varias de las habitaciones. El lugar tenía un hechizo especial pues aunque por fuera parecía una casa bastante grande, por dentro era enorme, llena de puertas y pasillos.

—Atacaron el primer piso, el vestíbulo —susurró Chris —, la jefa está pidiendo ayuda…

—No… ¿Los demás siguen allí? —preguntó asustado, algo le decía que no debía haber dejado solo a Draco.

—Espera… —Chris se pegó a la pared un poco más y esperó. Harry miró alrededor, un par de parejas más estaban a poca distancia y parecían también inmóviles, como esperando órdenes.

De pronto las otras parejas se movieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Este lugar tiene un buen hechizo de silencio, no escuchamos nada del ataque de abajo —le comentó Chris mientras le señalaba otra puerta para entrar.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ataque de espejo… nada grave, ya está controlado, sin heridos.

—Ah… —Harry respiró aliviado y se paró detrás de Chris con la varita en alto, listo para proteger a su amigo, en cuanto abrieron la puerta soltó un jadeo, no era una oficina ni un escondite, se trataba de una habitación, una sucia y mal oliente habitación, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, con pasos temblorosos, ésta se iluminó en exceso, en especial sobre la cama, donde un delgado y también sucio cuerpo se agitó. Era una mujer.

—¡No! —gritó la mujer con voz ronca mientras se removía de un lado a otro, tratando de que sus ojos no vieran la luz, aunque parecía imposible, la luz la seguía.

—Señora… —llamó Chris con voz ahogada.

—¡No más! —pidió la mujer —. No más.

—No —le contestó Harry acercándose a la cama mientras Chris, con manos temblorosas, trataba de encontrar la forma de acabar con el hechizo de iluminación —, no más, señora, ya está a salvo.

*****

El piso del pasillo era encerado, excesivamente encerado, y eso hacía que sus botas resbalaran conforme corría, aunque eso no lo detenía, se sujetaba de las paredes para evitar caer. Tenía a la chica delante de él, a sólo unos metros, y ella sabía que él la seguía. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

Ginny giró con rapidez por uno de los pasillos de aquel lugar que parecía un laberinto y Draco la siguió sin detenerse, entraron por un pequeño pasaje, mucho más estrecho que el anterior, pese a que aún afuera había luz, éste estaba mucho más oscuro. Draco jadeaba por el esfuerzo de correr, pero eso no lo desanimaba. Ginny giró por otro recoveco más y Draco continuó corriendo hacia el lugar por el que Ginny había desaparecido, tratando de no perderla; en cuanto giró sintió el golpe de la maldición dándole de lleno en el pecho mientras caía al piso. Registró el dolor en su espalda contra la dura loseta y la forma como todos sus nervios parecían ser cortados con filosos cuchillos. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir aquel tipo de maldición.

Se escuchó gritar y escuchó a Ginny repetir:

—¡Crucio!

Y a pesar del dolor creyó reconocer la voz de la chica que había lanzado el Avada a Jocelyn…

*****

—Tenemos un chico más aquí —informó Chris por medio de un hechizo al grupo de aurores que estaban ayudando a acomodar a los que rescataban en el centro del pasillo. Harry miraba todo con una mezcla de asco y terror.

Habían encontrado siete personas, entre chicos y chicas, encerrados en esas horribles habitaciones, cada uno más asustado que el anterior, gritando, rogando… ¿cómo habían podido hacer todo aquello?

—Un grupo de medimagos estará llegando en diez minutos —informó otra de las aurores hacia Harry y Chris.

—¿Encontraron a los administradores? —preguntó Harry, pensó que podrían encontrarlos en ese lado del edificio, pero se había equivocado.

—Más o menos —informó la chica sonriendo a Harry de manera algo insinuante —, encontraron a Tony Schafer, estaba tratando de escapar junto con su jefe de seguridad, un tal Baddock.

—¿Baddock? —preguntaron a la vez Harry y Chris, la chica sonrió más ampliamente.

—¿Lo conocen? Es el encargado de la seguridad, estamos seguros que fue él quien detectó nuestros hechizos.

—Estudió en la Academia, pero lo expulsaron —le contestó Chris.

—¿En serio? Eso explica que nos haya detectado tan rápidamente, de todas formas, ha sido capturado y…

Pero Harry no continuó escuchando la charla de los dos chicos, todos los ruidos alrededor, los jadeos de los magos y brujas rescatados, las voces de los aurores sacando más pacientes… todo desapareció, quedando solamente el sonido de un grito, un grito conocido. Su corazón pareció latir con mayor fuerza, presionando en su pecho, quitándole la respiración…

—¿Harry? —preguntó Chris preocupado, sacando a Harry de su concentración, apartando los gritos por un momento, aunque no la sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando.

—Draco —jadeó Harry —¿Dónde está Draco?

—Lo dejamos abajo, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó Chris preocupado, pero Harry no le contestó, no escuchó ninguna explicación más, simplemente dio la vuelta y echó a correr por el pasillo, de vuelta hacia el vestíbulo.

Los gritos de Draco siguieron resonando en su cabeza y el miedo que se había instalado en su pecho crecía más y más a cada instante.

*****

Hermione llegó por red flú hasta la oficina en la parte posterior de la tienda de bromas, escuchó la bulla característica de esa hora, la gente hablando y riendo.

Se limpió las manchas de ceniza de la túnica y avanzó hacia la puerta que conectaba con la tienda en el preciso momento en que esta se abría, se trataba de Ron, que la miraba preocupado.

—Hermione —exclamó con algo de preocupación Ron, había estado atendiendo y la alarma le indicó que alguien había entrado a la tienda, pero no había muchos con ese acceso, se sorprendió al ver a su esposa allí —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Yo… —Hermione frunció el ceño y le indicó a Ron que se sentara en una de las sillas delante del escritorio —. A ciencia cierta no lo sé —explicó cuando Ron se hubo sentado.

—Pero… ¿te sientes enferma? ¿Te duele algo?

—No, no es nada de eso —Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire y le entregó el sobre que iba dirigido a él —; estaba en la oficina y ha llegado una carta muy extraña de Draco, dice que te tengo que entregar esto y que lo mejor será que hables con tus padres en cuanto leas lo que te ha escrito.

—¿Por qué Malfoy me ha escrito una carta? —preguntó confundido Ron mientras observaba el sobre que sólo tenía escrito "Ron".

—No lo sé, pero al parecer era importante, mejor lo abres.

Ron obedeció y abrió el sobre con cierta cautela, en su interior había una gran cantidad de pergaminos doblados y una nota separada. Tomó la nota y comenzó a leer con rapidez y en voz alta para su esposa mientras ella empezaba a hojear los pergaminos doblados.

_Ron: _

_Esto que te tengo que decir es muy delicado, primero que nada tengo que aclararte que Harry no tiene mucho que ver en el asunto, prometió no decir nada y por eso no lo ha podido hacer hasta ahora, aunque sé que la culpa por no hacerlo lo mata, pero no era posible permitirle que te revelara nada, como te dije lo prometimos. _

_Mientras recibes esta carta Harry y yo estamos junto con un grupo de aurores interviniendo la clínica de la que tantas veces hemos hablado… _

Ron levantó la vista hacia Hermione con total sorpresa, aunque ella parecía mucho más preocupada.

—-Sigue —pidió Hermione mientras doblaba nuevamente los pergaminos, esperaba saber qué más decía Malfoy para opinar ya que aquello que tenía entre las manos era una denuncia, una en la que el nombre de Ginny aparecía demasiadas veces.

… _y no ha sido nuestra intención, después de todo lo que hemos pasado y averiguado, dejarlos fuera, pero era necesario porque los involucrados podrían nublar su buen proceder. _

_Noah, el ex novio de Harry, volvió hace unos meses a Inglaterra, pidió hablar conmigo, él estuvo internado en esa clínica, a diferencia de los demás pacientes a él no le dieron de alta, su hermano pagó para que lo soltaran, fue algo clandestino y no le hicieron los hechizos que normalmente le hacían a los demás pacientes, es decir, él sí recuerda todo… _

_Una de las personas que está a cargo de la clínica es tu hermana. Es esa la razón por la cual no podíamos decir nada. Sin embargo Noah me hizo prometer que te lo diría en este momento, cuando ya la clínica fuera intervenida, porque sabe lo que pasará a continuación, cuando la atrapen y él, al igual que yo, piensa que tus padres merecen enterarse de esto por medio tuyo, no por los diarios o la radio. _

Ron detuvo su lectura y, esta vez asustado, miró a Hermione, que estrujaba el grupo de pergaminos entre las manos y parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—El hurón dice…

—Esta es una declaración —explicó Hermione con voz algo ahogada —, una copia legal de una declaración presentada esta mañana, Noah ha ido a la clínica con los aurores a identificar el lugar donde lo tuvieron secuestrado y a levantar una denuncia… si ese es el lugar en el que Noah dice que estuvo prisionero detendrán a todos los que se encuentren allí… Además… él reconoce a Ginny como una de las que lo torturó.

—No —jadeó Ron poniéndose en pie con tanta rapidez que sobresaltó a Hermione —, el hurón está mintiendo, es una venganza, una forma de alejarnos de Harry… ella no podría…

—Es una declaración, Noah juró por su magia que aquello era cierto, Ron, si es así…

—¡No! —exclamó Ron nuevamente—. No es cierto, ella no sería capaz.

—Ron… —Hermione suspiró y luchó contra sus ganas de llorar mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su esposo —, vamos a la Madriguera, tus padres deben saber de esto, Draco tiene razón, no podemos dejar que se enteren por los diarios o la radio…

Ron pareció dudar por un instante, mientras su rostro y sus orejas se iban poniendo cada vez más y más coloradas, hasta que finalmente asintió. Ni siquiera se ocupó de decirle a las chicas que trabajaban en la tienda que saldría, simplemente tomó un poco de polvos flú y gritó: "A la Madriguera"

*****

—Pero mira que eres idiota —se burló Ginny, Draco tuvo que reconocer que había algo de locura en su mirada, algo que no había durante sus ataques en la escuela —, ¿en verdad pensaste que me alcanzarías? ¿Qué podrías entregarme?

Draco jadeó un poco y trató de sentare, un nuevo hechizo desconocido para él le dio en el pecho y lo hizo caer hacia atrás, emitió un pequeño quejido mientras ella caminaba más cerca suyo.

—Debí haberte matado ese día, durante el ataque, en tu tonta fábrica, al menos iría a Azkaban con gusto.

—Pero no lo hiciste, mataste a Jocelyn en mi lugar —respondió Draco, sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y pese a estar en peligro, solo en un callejón fuera de la vista de los demás aurores, algo en su mente le gritaba que no se preocupara, que Harry llegaría.

—Si el idiota ese no se hubiera cruzado —suspiró Ginny haciendo una mueca de desprecio —, pero en este momento no hay nadie aquí que se interpongan entre tú y mi varita.

—Estás atrapada de todas formas —le contestó Draco queriendo parecer seguro, la voz, ahora más nítida en su cabeza, la voz de Harry "ya voy, Draco, ya voy".

—¡Exacto! —Ginny soltó una carcajada y pateó hacia el abdomen de Draco —. Ahora no tengo mucho que perder, ¿verdad? Lo mismo es que me atrapen por la muerte de una desviada que por la muerte de una desviada y un mortífago.

—Eres patética —resopló Draco, tratando de hacer que el aire llegara a sus pulmones nuevamente —, después de tantos años sigues siendo igual de patética.

Entonces Ginny soltó una carcajada demencial.

—Mi vida está arruinada por ti, por tu culpa, si tú no te hubieras metido en el camino de Harry, él y yo estaríamos juntos, casados; tendríamos una familia, pero no… tenías que aparecer y echar todo a perder.

Draco bufó tratando de sentarse nuevamente.

—Oh, pero no tan rápido, incluso morir así de fácil es algo que no te mereces… ¡Crucio!

El rayo impactó nuevamente en el pecho de Draco, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, retorciéndose y tratando de moverse, de alejarse, pero era imposible, incluso quiso quedar inconciente, perder el sentido y así el dolor desaparecería, pero no… eso no ocurría.

Podía jurar que llevaba horas en aquel suplicio cuando la voz de Harry, está vez no la de su cabeza, sino la real, interrumpió la tortura.

—¡Desmaius! —gritó Harry con rabia, lanzando un hechizo potente hacia la mujer, que soltó un gemido de sorpresa mientras volaba y daba contra la pared del fondo.

*****

Harry había llegado hasta el pasillo, donde Noah, Aarón y Boris gritaban a la vez; un grupo de aurores más había aparecido y parecían recibir instrucciones de Dress.

—Draco… —jadeó por el esfuerzo de haber corrido tanto.

—Se fue tras ella, tras la Weasley —le informó Noah con voz alarmada.

—¿Por dónde?

—Potter —le llamó Dress —, se fueron por ese pasillo pero ya los aurores lo han recorrido dos veces, y no los encuentran, no pueden haber abandonado el lugar pero están escondidos y no sabemos…

—Yo sé —interrumpió Harry con voz firme mientras empezaba a correr nuevamente, tras él el grupo de aurores lo siguió, incluyendo a la mujer.

—¿Cómo demonios puedes saber? —preguntó con voz entrecortada la mujer mientras seguía a Harry, que parecía no dudar ante el sin fin de pasillos.

—Tenemos un vínculo —explicó Harry sin reparar mucho en lo que decía y girando hacia uno de los pasajes, un mural detenía su camino y frunció el ceño, mirando hacia la pared lisa.

—¿Un vínculo? Te refieres al de… —la mujer abrió los ojos con asombro ante su deducción, pero Harry no le contestó, siguió observando el mural un instante más, era extraño, era como si tuviera un mapa en la cabeza que le decía a dónde debía ir si es que quería llegar hasta Draco; los gritos de Draco resonando en su cabeza con más intensidad lo estremecieron.

—¡Bombarda! —gritó de pronto apuntando hacia la pared, los demás aurores retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos, pero Harry no lo hizo y en cuestión de segundos la pared desapareció, dejando ver un pasillo más oscuro, al fondo, desde algún lugar no muy lejano escuchó el grito de Draco nuevamente.

—Vamos —apuró Dress a los demás, mientras Harry, sin esperarlos, corría por el pasillo oscuro, esta vez siguiendo los verdaderos gritos de Draco, escuchó la voz de Ginny, la carcajada que soltó, y se asustó.

Era como si de pronto sus pasos se hubieran vuelto más lentos, sus piernas más pesadas, sentía que demoraba demasiado tiempo en llegar hasta Draco, sus gritos rompiéndole el corazón. Giró en el último pasillo y los vio: Draco en el piso retorciéndose, Ginny con la varita en alto, lanzaba un crucio, y estaba tan concentrada en disfrutar el dolor que provocaba que no se percató de su presencia.

—¡Desmaius! —gritó. El cuerpo de la chica voló hacia el fondo e hizo un sonido sordo mientras él corría hacia Draco, que jadeaba, encogido, aún sobre el piso.

—Bien, ya tenemos a la chica —informó la mujer hacia sus aurores mientras un par de ellos se acercaban a Ginny y la levantaban.

—Draco —llamó Harry en voz baja, quitando los mechones de cabello pegoteados en la frente por el sudor —, vamos Draco, abre los ojos.

—Harry —suspiró Draco abriendo finalmente los ojos, el dolor en su pecho y abdomen disminuía pero muy lentamente, pese a ello se obligó a sentarse, ayudado por Harry.

—¡Suéltenme! —gritaba Ginny mientras tanto, sujeta de cada brazo por un auror, mientras trataba de librarse —. ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—Cruciaste a un mago, para empezar —le reprendió uno de los aurores con el ceño fruncido.

—Harry… diles que yo no he hecho nada —llamó desesperada en el momento que los aurores la arrastraban hacia la salida.

Harry levantó la cabeza y le dio una mirada de odio, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó más la atención, fue Malfoy, Malfoy y una sonrisa petulante, una sonrisa ganadora.

—Ella confesó —dijo Draco sin dejar de mirarla —, fue ella la que mató a Jocelyn y dijo que me mataría…

—Vamos ya llévensela —apuró Dress mientras Ginny seguía mirando a Draco, había dejado de luchar y sólo miraba hacia la pareja, con odio y rabia.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry obviando ya a Ginny y a todos los demás, Draco le dio una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Nada que un par de pociones no puedan curar —contestó abrazándose a él mientras observaba por el pasillo a Ginny, cargada por los dos aurores alejarse, en el último momento ella volteó nuevamente, y él, abrazado a Harry le sonrió más aún, ahora que el dolor había desaparecido un poco le era más fácil hacerlo.

Lo último que vio Ginny fue a Draco abrazado a quien ella creía sería _su _Harry por siempre, a Draco Malfoy con su mirada brillante y su sonrisa burlona, aquella que había tenido en la escuela cuando aún tenía oro y poder, su sonrisa vengativa.

*****

La señora Weasley se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón, a su lado su esposo se sentó y la tomó de una mano, sin dejar de mirar hacia Ron y Hermione.

—Eso no puede ser cierto… ella es una niña, una dulce niña —masculló la señora Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos, Ron apretó los puños con fuerza por la rabia de ver a su madre llorando y sufriendo. Ella no se merecía sufrir más.

—Tenemos la declaración, para esta hora ellos ya deben haber sido atrapados y en cualquier momento la noticia se sabrá —explicó Hermione sentándose al otro lado de la señora Weasley y mirándola con pena, no se imaginaba lo que podía sufrir una madre al enterarse de que su hija había decidido ir por la senda incorrecta y ahora debería pagar por sus crímenes. Inconcientemente acarició su abultado vientre con cariño.

—¿Harry no podrá hacer nada? —preguntó el señor Weasley hacia Ron con mirada implorante.

—Él ni siquiera sabe que lo sabemos —Hermione detectó la amargura en la voz de Ron y tenía tanta razón, Harry lo había sabido desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y no les había dicho nada, es más, ahora sabía para qué eran todos esos expedientes que siempre le hacía conseguir.

—Están equivocados —murmuró la señora Weasley con voz ahogada —, se han equivocado de persona, mi niña no sabe hacer esas cosas, ella no sería capaz…

—Mamá —jadeó Ron arrodillándose delante de ella y tomando su mano libre —, lo siento… lo siento tanto.

—No, no lo digas, ella no ha sido, ella no es culpable, todo es un mal entendido, pronto la tendremos en casa y nos dirá qué fue lo que pasó, nos dirá que ella jamás ha hecho todas esas cosas.

Ron se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mano, apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas de su madre, y allí se quedó por mucho más tiempo, escuchándola llorar sin saber cómo consolarla. Lo cierto era que él ya no dudaba tanto, su hermana había cambiado demasiado tras la guerra, en la escuela se había comportado de manera obsesiva con Harry y luego de eso, después de lograr entrar al equipo de Quidditch, se había alejado demasiado de ellos, incluso había faltado a su boda. No, concluyó, su hermanita, aquella niña con carácter fuerte y decidido de la escuela ya no existía más, y ninguno de ellos había querido darse cuenta de eso.

*****

La noche fue interminable. Draco arguyó encontrarse bien y tras sólo tomar una poción para el dolor (una que extrañamente tenía con él) estuvo junto a Harry, Noah, Aarón y Boris, llenando lo que faltaba de las denuncias, también escuchando los interrogatorios y ayudando a los pacientes de la clínica a declarar en contra de Tony y el resto de miembros de su clínica. La mayoría de ellos acusó a Ginny de ser la que pasaba más tiempo torturándolos y haciéndolos sufrir.

Pese a toda la evidencia, Ginny ni Tony soltaron prenda, y los aurores decidieron gestionar la autorización del uso de Veritaserum en ellos, aunque eso tendría que esperar aún hasta el día siguiente, pues se requerían varios trámites administrativos.

Sin embargo los demás integrantes de la clínica si habían hablado, identificando a la pareja como los líderes, no sólo de la clínica, sino también de la MACH y sus planes de exterminio contra los homosexuales, lo cual hacía que la situación fuera peor para todos ellos.

Ya pasaba de media noche cuando Harry y Draco aparecieron en Grimmauld Place, demasiado agotados y sobre todo callados.

—Debo ir a ver a los Weasley —avisó Harry con voz apagada.

—Es más de media noche —replicó Draco —, están dormidos, y tú agotado, mejor será tomar algo caliente e ir a la cama, mañana temprano podremos…

—No —interrumpió Harry —, mañana será tarde, y…

—¿Hay alguien en la cocina? —preguntó Draco obviando las palabras de Harry y frunciendo el ceño.

Harry le dio una mirada enfadada por la interrupción pero luego se puso en alerta cuando, efectivamente, vio las luces de la cocina prendidas. Ambos caminaron en silencio, con las varitas en alto y empujaron la puerta con lentitud, se sorprendieron al encontrarse con Hermione, sentada con los codos apoyados en la mesa y los ojos rojos.

—¡Harry! —exclamó ella poniéndose en pie y mirando hacia su amigo y lo cansado que estaba, una prueba de que lo que había dicho Draco en la carta era cierto. Sabía que era tonto, pero tenía la esperanza, la pequeña y remota esperanza de que aquello no fuera del todo verdad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Ron? —preguntó alarmado Harry alcanzando a Hermione.

—Oh, Harry, como pudiste no decirnos —reprochó ella y parecía que pronto lloraría.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿No se lo has dicho? —increpó hacia Draco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco confundido, pero luego recordó —Ah… No, pensaba hacerlo más tarde… le prometí a Noah que…

—¿De qué hablan? —interrumpió Harry mirando hacia Draco y Hermione alternativamente. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia Draco acusadoramente. Draco entendió, era él quien tenía que hablar.

—Yo… —Draco resopló y se acercó más a Harry, apenas un par de pasos, sabía que Harry estaba algo enfadado, pese a no haberle dicho nada aún, por haber ido tras Ginny, esto sin duda lo enfadaría más.

—Tú qué —le apuró Harry.

—Le escribí a Ron sobre lo que pasaría esta tarde y que su hermana estaba implicada para que pudiera poner en sobre aviso a sus padres y que la noticia no les tomara por sorpresa.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —bramó Harry apartándose de él.

—Lo siento, se lo prometí a Noah, sentía que no era justo que se enterasen por los diarios o por los aurores, y tenía razón, sé que no debíamos decir nada pero ya no había forma de que ellos los pusieran en sobre aviso y…

—No tenías derecho —reprendió Harry.

—Ellos están destrozados —agregó Hermione —, la señora Weasley no deja de llorar y el señor Weasley está bebiendo mucho… Ron no sabe qué hacer y…

—Peor hubiera sido que se enterasen por otros —protestó Draco defendiendo su posición.

—Se lo hubiéramos dicho nosotros, se los iba a decir esta noche —le reclamó Harry con voz herida antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la cocina.

—Espera… ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó tratando de alcanzarlo, Hermione caminó detrás de ellos con pasos rápidos.

—A la madriguera, por supuesto —le contestó Harry sin voltear a mirarlo.

—¿A esta hora? Harry, no es prudente que vayamos, mañana podremos…

—No iremos, iré yo, tú te quedas aquí —le ordenó Harry con voz tan firme que a Draco no se le ocurrió siquiera protestar mientras lo veía desaparecer por la chimenea.

Sus mejillas ardían ligeramente y no se animaba a encarar a Hermione, no le gustaba que Harry le hablara así, y menos delante de los demás, aunque estaba seguro de que esta vez Harry tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado. Habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que no se había acordado más de la carta ni de decírselo a Harry.

—¿No irás con él? —preguntó finalmente hacia Hermione, que ya se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sillones.

—No, no puedo seguir allí, me parte el corazón ver a los señores Weasley así, y Ron… está furioso, prefiero mantenerme alejada un momento más, no nos hace bien discutir, es mejor darle un poco de espacio para que pueda tranquilizarse.

—Interesante forma de manejarlo —suspiró Draco sentándose en otro de los sillones, se sentía tan cansado que estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido.

—Déjalo —le dijo ella luego de un momento de silencio, acariciando su ya más grande vientre —, a Harry me refiero, déjalo que vaya y arregle las cosas con ellos, es mejor que lo haga solo, cuando vuelva estará más calmado y podrán hablar con calma.

—Eso espero…

—Y, Draco, sé que esto no ayuda pero lo he estado pensando y dada la situación creo que hiciste lo correcto, la noticia ya está en la radio, ya hablan de la captura de Ginny y de la clínica, hubiera sido peor que se enterasen de esa manera.

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros y miró hacia las llamas, preguntándose si es que Harry en verdad regresaría más calmado y tranquilo.

*****

Harry apareció en la sala de la Madriguera, las antorchas y luces estaban encendidas, aunque no había nadie allí, escuchó los ruidos de una conversación en la cocina y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar.

Estaban todos reunidos, Ron, George, Bill, el señor Weasley, la señora Weasley e incluso Percy, sentado algo alejado de ellos y con el ceño fruncido.

El primero en notar su presencia fue Ron que se puso en pie como impulsado como un resorte, dándole una mirada resentida.

—¡Harry! —exclamó la señora Weasley mientras seguía la mirada de su hijo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y brillantes, temió por verla llorar una vez más.

—Hola —susurró con temor, no estaba seguro de a qué se enfrentaría con ellos y avanzó un par de pasos más hacia la mesa, Ron seguía mirándolo sin decir nada.

—¿A qué hora llegaste? —preguntó entonces George mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo sentarse en la larga banca.

—Recién, planeaba venir a hablar con ustedes pero Draco me dijo…

—Sí, él ya nos lo dijo; es increíble que haya llegado el día en que el hurón tenga que darnos las noticias en lugar tuyo.

—Ron, no hables así de él —reprochó Harry sin sentarse aún en el sitio que George le indicaba —, sabes muy bien que no te lo permito.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños, sus mejillas lucían más y más rojas, clara señal de lo furioso que estaba.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó el señor Weasley con un susurro apenas audible, todos se giraron a verlo, se veía tan agotado —; que ella hizo todo lo que la radio y lo que la declaración de ese chico dice que hizo.

Harry apretó los labios y asintió, no había imaginado que se sentiría así de doloroso el confirmarles la noticia.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —bramó Bill, furioso.

—Al parecer porque… —Harry se removió en su sitio y trató de ordenar sus ideas —ella cree, o creía, en los ideales de la MACH, los que dicen que los homosexuales no deberíamos existir…

—No lo entiendo… —suspiró George —. Ella no era así, nunca parecía actuar con mala intención, jamás.

—Es una historia muy larga —contestó Harry.

—Creo que tenemos el derecho de saberla —le dijo la señora Weasley, su mirada se había vuelto más triste.

Harry asintió nuevamente, sus piernas temblaban un poco por el cansancio del día y finalmente se sentó entre George y Bill. Ron le dio una mirada enojada más antes de sentarse también. El señor Weasley hizo un ligero movimiento con la varita y apareció un vaso de fire whisky delante de él, y Harry lo agradeció, cuando dio el primer sorbo, el calor que llenó su pecho se sintió de alguna manera reconfortante.

Se apretó un poco los ojos con los dedos por el cansancio antes de empezar a hablar, lentamente, explicando y relatándoles todo lo que sabía, todo lo que había averiguado durante ese tiempo, incluso sobre la época de la escuela, parando a contestar todas las preguntas que ellos le hacían, con paciencia y calma, sabía que era lo que ellos querían y necesitaban. Lo que merecían. Entender qué era lo que había pasado con ella.

*****

Draco abrió los ojos asustado cuando sintió alguien moviéndolo. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que se trataba de Harry.

—Vamos, no debes dormir así, te lastimarás —le dijo Harry con voz apenas audible mientras tiraba de sus brazos para hacerlo ponerse en pie.

—Harry —Draco bostezó, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, pero sí que se sentía terriblemente agotado.

—Anda, vamos arriba —continuó pidiendo Harry mientras lo ponía en pie.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Apenas amanece…

Draco cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de concentrarse.

—¿Hermione?

—Ron ya se la llevó, estuvo aquí hasta hace unos minutos y…

—¿Aún están enfadados contigo?

—No lo sé, creo que ahora tienen más problemas que sólo estar enfadados conmigo…

—¿Y tú sigues enfadado conmigo?

Harry torció el gesto, cosa que hacía cada vez que no sabía que contestar y algo se agitó en el pecho de Draco. El miedo de hacer que Harry se alejara de él.

—No lo sé tampoco, y no lo quiero pensar… sólo recostarme contigo y descansar…

Draco no estuvo muy convencido, sin embargo, asintió y tomó la mano de Harry, se sentía fría y recién notaba el ligero olor a whisky, supuso que en la madriguera estarían bebiendo. Harry lo siguió en silencio, en un tenso silencio, mientras subían las escaleras y llegaban a la habitación.

Se desprendieron de la ropa con lentitud, quedando completamente desnudos, Harry logró poner un hechizo para calentar la cama y ambos se metieron en ella casi a la vez, pese a que sabia que lo más probable era que Harry siguiera molesto, se abrazó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Te amo.

—También yo, Draco, también yo… —le contestó Harry con los ojos ya cerrados, sin intentar alejarse del cuerpo de su esposo.

Draco se quedó observándolo un largo momento, hasta que el cansancio finalmente lo venció y se durmió, con sus manos sujetando posesivamente uno de los brazos de Harry y sintiendo su tibia piel y su respiración acompañándolo.

*****

_Londres, 19 de marzo de 2005_

Ron apretó los labios un momento, tratando de encontrar fuerzas y algo de coraje antes de dar un paso hacia el frente y decir: "Ministerio Ingles, vestíbulo". Se metió a la chimenea y apareció sobre el enlozado piso blanco del Ministerio, miró a ambos lados, apenas habían unos cuantos magos y brujas caminando por allí, con pasos lentos y cansados. Suspiró de alivio y ajustó un poco la capucha de su túnica, para evitar que lo reconocieran, mientras llegaba al módulo de revisión. Sabía que era casi imposible que alguien lo esperara, después de todo apenas amanecía y ni los periodistas se levantaban tan temprano. Él no lo había hecho, él no había dormido en absoluto.

El mago de la entrada le dio una mirada de desconfianza y Ron estuvo seguro de que había leído los titulares, aquellos que hablaban de su hermana y sus acciones, de la que ahora era la vergüenza de la familia.

No fue difícil llegar hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba la oficina del Ministro, sabía que no habría nadie aún, pero eso no lo detuvo, prefería esperar horas allí que llegar luego, cuando el vestíbulo y la calle estuviera infestada de periodistas ávidos por información.

Después de escuchar la radio la noche anterior supo que ellos no tendrían compasión con su hermana, ni con ellos, la familia que ahora dejaba de ser la aliada número uno de Harry Potter y se convertía en la familia de aquella que había atentado contra la vida de Draco Malfoy y asesinado a Jocelyn Coetzee. Nuevamente la misma pregunta bailando en su cabeza: "¿desde cuándo Ginny había dejado de ser su hermanita y se había convertido en ese monstruo?"

Sin embargo, siguió pensando mientras se sentaba sobre el frío piso, frente a la puerta que daba a la oficina del Ministro, Harry hubiera podido avisarles, hubiera podido decirles lo que pasaba, lo que sospechaba, ¿acaso ya no confiaba en ellos tanto como para hacerlo? ¿Ya no eran más el trío que iba junto a investigar? ¿Qué pensaban juntos en una solución?; y aunque tenia que admitirse que sus participaciones nunca habían sido las más importantes de todo el conjunto de aventuras que habían vivido, también tenía que reconocer que le había gustado ser parte de ese grupo, que había estado seguro de que Harry era su mejor amigo y que daría todo por él, tal como Ron lo haría por Harry, sin embargo… Esta vez Harry no había confiado en ellos, había estado al lado de otros, de extraños, hasta capturar y dejar al descubierto los crímenes de Ginny.

Después de que la guerra terminó, él sabía que el que Harry la hubiera dejado era algo que había calado hondo en el alma de su hermana, que había logrado desestabilizarla, pero con el tiempo pensó que lo había superado, que había conseguido olvidar y empezar de nuevo, pero no, no había sido así, era claro por lo que Harry les había contado, por la forma como había estado dispuesta a matar a Malfoy una y otra vez durante los últimos años que el rencor y el resentimiento que ella sentía sólo se habían incrementado con el tiempo.

—¿Ron? —preguntó la voz de una mujer, Ron la conocía, era la asistente de Kingsley, una bruja joven: Amanda Malcom, que siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa.

—Hola… —Ron se puso en pie y trató de parecer calmado —, ¿el Ministro estará? Sólo necesito hablar con él un momento.

La mujer parecía menos amable que otras veces, aunque también podría deberse a que no sabía como actuar delante de él. Hizo un asentimiento y lo invitó a pasar a la antesala del despacho, Ron no se quiso sentar, prefería estar de pie, el cansancio de estar despierto toda la noche comenzaba a sentirse.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad la mujer apareció nuevamente, parecía más aliviada.

—El señor Ministro te verá en este instante.

—Gracias.

Ron caminó con pasos largos hasta el despacho donde ya había estado antes, y que se conocía de memoria, no que hubiera ido muchas veces, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba pasarse a saludar y Kingsley siempre había sido muy amigable con él. Casi se podía decir que eran amigos y ahora más que nunca necesitaba de ese amigo.

—¿Deseas que te lleve café? —le preguntó la bruja en el momento en que Ron ya cerraba la puerta.

—No… estoy bien, no tardaré.

Kingsley estaba de pie, delante del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada diferente a las que le había visto antes, tal vez una parecida a cuando la guerra había terminado.

—Hola, Ron.

—Kingsley —suspiró Ron suavemente mientras se acercaba y le estrechaba la mano.

—Supongo que preguntar cómo estás sería algo irrespetuoso —le dijo el hombre señalando uno de los sillones hacia el otro lado del despacho, Ron caminó y se dejó caer en uno de ellos y Kingsley lo imitó, sentándose delante de él.

—Aunque parezca ridículo y hable muy mal de mí o de mi gente, no sabía nada de esta investigación hasta la tarde de ayer, en que el jefe de aurores vino a decirme que habían puesto una denuncia contra tu hermana, como sabrás me fue imposible interceder, tenían demasiadas pruebas… —continuó explicando Kingsley. Ron podía ver en su rostro la contrariedad, por un lado se esperaba que actuara implacable contra una criminal. Pero también se veía que no podía dejar de recordar que esa criminal era la hija de unos de sus mejores amigos.

—Mis padres —dijo con voz algo rasposa —me han pedido que venga… ellos desean pedirte algo.

Kingsley suspiró profundamente y asintió, dándole permiso para continuar.

—Sabemos… hemos hablado con Harry y leído la declaración de Noah Garth, sabemos que no hay forma de que salga libre o que puedan volcar todo eso…

—Y lo lamento mucho… no sé siquiera qué pensar, cómo fue que esto sucedió…

—Nosotros tampoco, mis padres… comprende —prosiguió inclinándose más hacia el frente y apretando sus manos contra las piernas —, están destrozados… ya perdieron a un hijo durante la guerra, han sufrido mucho, demasiado, y pensamos que ahora todo sería bueno, que nada nos dañaría más y entonces Ginny viene y… —Ron negó con la cabeza, las palabras le faltaban, no había forma de expresar todo lo que sentía y lo que sabía que sus padres sentían.

—Yo sé y sé que mucha más gente sabe que lo que hizo Ginny no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, ella es una persona mayor, ya es adulto, lo que hizo lo hizo, al parecer, desde que era mayor de edad.

—Mis padres… ellos se irán de Inglaterra — continuó explicando con voz monótona —, al menos hasta que todo termine, quizá un poco más, irán primero con Charlie a Rumania, luego se encontrarán con Andrómeda en Francia, donde aún conserva una propiedad y después… no sé, ya se verá, pero no estarán aquí para cuando todo pase, no pueden estarlo…

—Me parece adecuado… no les hará bien ver ni vivir esto; mejor es estar lejos, todo pasará, Ron, yo trataré de ir a verlos mañana, hoy tengo unas conferencias y…

—Partirán esta tarde, lo decidimos recién, Charlie ya está listo para recibirlos, pero antes quieren pedirte algo…

—Cierto, un favor.

—Sé que es abuso, que después de lo que ha pasado ella no se merece ninguna muestra de bondad pero… mi madre y mi padre sí se la merecen, y no lo hagas por ella, hazlo por ellos…

—¿Qué es lo que quieren exactamente?

—Saben… —la voz de Ron se quebró ligeramente y desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea que ya ardía suavemente en un extremo —. Saben que no habrá otra oportunidad para despedirse, que la condenaran y la perderemos… quieren que los dejes despedirse, que los dejes verla por última vez.

*****

Se giró hacia un lado, esperando poder tocar esa piel caliente y familiar, pero sólo descubrió las sábanas frías. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo en la cama, por las cortinas abiertas pudo ver que el día ya era muy avanzado. Eso no le sorprendía tanto, la noche anterior casi no había dormido, y estaba demasiado cansado.

Draco no estaba por ningún lado en la recamara y no había ninguna nota de él, por un instante se sintió demasiado exhausto pero finalmente decidió ponerse en pie, tenía cosas que arreglar en el Ministerio, y además debía ir a ver a los Weasley una vez más.

Media hora después bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina, ya bañado y vestido para salir, el olor a café recién hecho le llegó con rapidez y suspiró anhelante, en cuanto llegó a la cocina Draco estaba allí, con una gran pila de cartas y terminando de librar a unas cuantas lechuzas más de sus encargos.

Draco levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió tensamente.

—Parece que a la gente le encanta escribirnos por cualquier cosa —le comentó midiendo los gestos de Harry, normalmente podía saber tan solo por la forma cómo se movía si es que continuaba enfadado o no.

—¿Acaso están molestos con nosotros por lo que hicimos?

—No lo sé, no he abierto ninguna aún, supongo que tendremos de todo…

—Supongo —suspiró Harry caminando a través de la cocina hasta la cafetera y sirviéndose una gran taza de café.

—He bloqueado la chimenea —explicó Draco mientras Harry se sentaba delante suyo, parecía perdido.

—¿Alguien ha tratado de entrar?

—Más o menos, Gael y Giles para empezar, todos están turbados, han visto las noticias, saben de Noah y desean saber qué demonios está pasando…

—Lo imaginé, supongo que ellos también estarán enfadados —bufó Harry dando otro sorbo más a su café —, creo que nos equivocamos con esto, el esconder todo por capricho de Noah no fue lo adecuado.

—No fue sólo capricho, él tenía miedo y… —Draco negó con la cabeza y pasó un brazo sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la mano de Harry —. No quiero hablar de esto, ni de lo que hicimos o no hicimos o dijimos, ya está hecho y no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo.

—Lo sé —Harry le apretó la mano un poco y eso hizo que Draco se sintiera peor, podía sentir la pena en Harry y eso le partía el alma. Aquello era parte del vínculo que ahora compartían, le era más fácil detectar las emociones de Harry, aunque no habían tenido una pelea seria desde el enlace y aquellas emociones eran nuevas.

—Aarón les ha escrito a ellos, los ha citado en su casa al medio día, Noah estará allí, tal vez tú quieras…

—Sí, supongo —le interrumpió Harry —. Debiste decirme lo de la carta, Draco, en serio que debiste… los Weasley se sienten defraudados porque les oculté algo así.

—Harry, ya te expliqué que fue Noah el que…

—Y se supone que yo soy tu esposo —le increpó Harry apartando la mano de él, de pronto parecía molesto y Draco se sorprendió del cambio en su actitud.

—Por supuesto que lo eres —se defendió Draco —, lamento que te hayas enfadado, y habértelo ocultado, pero…

—Y no sólo eso —continuó Harry, el café lo había terminado de despertar, de sacar de su estado de semi inconciencia —, también tus planes.

—¿Qué planes?

—Los de vengarte de Ginny, o por lo menos irritarla lo suficiente para que te atacara y tener algo más en su contra.

—Yo no…

—No intentes siquiera mentirme, yo lo sé, lo supe desde que te vi allí, en el piso, supe que la habías seguido porque sabías que ella te atacaría, que se jactaría de lo que había hecho.

Draco frunció el ceño y no respondió, aquello era cierto, de alguna manera.

—Te arriesgaste, arriesgaste tu vida por una venganza tonta, por algo que no te daba ningún beneficio, ella ya estaba completamente hundida, no había razón de seguir con ello.

—¡Ella pudo escapar! ¡Estaba escapando! —se defendió Draco.

—No sabes lo horrible que fue sentirte sufrir, sentirte en peligro… pensar que tal vez no podría llegar hasta ti, que tal vez no podría…

—Pero nada pasó —habló Draco con voz más calmada, tratando de apaciguar las cosas con Harry —, ella no me lastimó tanto y…

—Te crució —interrumpió Harry —, y pudo matarte, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—Harry, te pierdes nuevamente en los hubiera, no pasó, estoy aquí y ni siquiera me lastimó tanto…

—Pensé que la época en que ponías en juego tu vida por tonterías como probar pociones o teorías se había terminado, lo habías prometido.

Draco abrió la boca y no supo que contestar a eso, era cierto que lo había prometido, que había dicho que no volvería a asustar a Harry más.

—Sé que me amas, nunca he tenido dudas de eso, pero a veces pienso que pones delante de lo que sientes por mí otras cosas como tus venganzas…

—Yo nunca pongo nada delante de lo que siento por ti —argumentó Draco, pero Harry no contestó, se puso en pie y negó con la cabeza.

—Debo salir…

—Sabes que no me gusta que te vayas si estamos peleados.

—No lo estamos —contestó Harry girándose hacia Draco y con una sonrisa triste.

—Pero estás decepcionado.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Debo ir a ver a los Weasley, se irán del país, ¿sabes?

—No… no lo sabía.

—En unas horas más, ya está todo listo, no tienen porqué estar aquí cuando todo esto empiece, es lo mejor…

—Claro… ¿quieres que vaya a despedirme de ellos? Te puedo acompañar y…

Harry torció el gesto un poco y Draco sabía lo que le diría incluso antes de que empezara a hablar.

—Por ahora mejor… por ahora mejor no.

*****

Sus padres no habían estado tan callados desde que Fred había muerto, recordaba que en ese momento, cuando todo había terminado y había que enfrentar la realidad, había pensado que tal vez nunca nada volvería a ser como antes, que nunca más los escucharía reír o ver siquiera sonreír, pero el tiempo había de alguna manera curado el dolor. Sin embargo, éste había vuelto y sus padres se sumergían nuevamente en ese mutismo, con esa mirada de dolor y desdicha; entonces Ron empezó a sentir ya no rabia por Harry y por ocultarle la información, sino furia hacia Ginny, hacia su proceder, furia por todo lo que ella había hecho, por el dolor que le estaba causando a sus padres.

Las rejas se abrieron con un crepitar que parecía hasta doloroso, su madre pareció encogerse un poco más ante eso y él la apretó un poco más fuerte contra su pecho, mientras daban los últimos pasos.

—Señores Weasley —saludó un hombre, un auror bastante mayor, mientras hacía una inclinación con la cabeza.

Ron sólo retribuyó al saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y soltó a su madre, que lo miró preocupada.

—Ve con papá, yo no puedo…

Su madre asintió suavemente y se pegó un poco más al señor Weasley, ambos caminaron lentamente, siguiendo al auror que los llevaría hasta la celda donde Ginny estaba encerrada, Ron se recostó contra la pared y soltó un suspiro cansado.

Un cigarro apareció delante suyo y se giró rápidamente hacia el que había aparecido.

—Sé que a Hermione no le gusta que lo hagas, pero tal vez te haga bien —le dijo Harry con voz comprensiva, aunque su mirada parecía temerosa.

Ron sopesó las cosas un instante más antes de asentir y tomarlo entre los dedos, lo encendió con un truco que Harry le había enseñado varios años atrás y dio una profunda calada, mirando hacia la pared de enfrente, podía sentir la turbación de Harry a su lado. Permanecieron en un tenso silencio durante varios minutos más, hasta que Ron se animó a hablar:

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

—George me dijo que estarían aquí, que habías conseguido un permiso…

—Kingsley me lo dio, aunque no sé si esto les vaya a hacer mejor o peor.

—Les hará bien —afirmó Harry mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y encendía un cigarro también.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, fumando y mirando hacia la nada, cavilando en sus propios problemas, hasta que fue Ron el que habló nuevamente, lo hizo con voz baja, tanto que Harry tuvo que inclinarse un poco más hacia él para escucharlo.

—No te odio.

Harry giró a mirarlo algo sorprendido.

—Durante la madrugada pensé —continuó hablando Ron —en lo mucho que te odiaba por hacer esto, por denunciarla y haber ayudado en su captura, te odiaba a ti, a Malfoy, a Noah, a todos los que pudieron estar implicados en esto…

—Ron…

Ron se giró a mirarlo a la cara también, estaba sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban.

—Pero me di cuenta de que no era a ti a quien debía odiar, ni a nadie más, que esto era lo que ella había querido hacer, era lo que se había buscado, nadie nunca la obligó a nada, no creo que mis padres sean malos padres, o nosotros malos hermanos, no la empujamos hacia ningún mal camino, fue ella sola. Quería aclarártelo. No te odio.

Dicho eso Ron se giró y continuó fumando con la mirada nuevamente perdida y el cuerpo recostado contra la pared. Harry lo imitó y luego de un momento más dijo muy suavemente.

—Gracias.

Y aunque Ron no le contestó, se sintió mucho más tranquilo y aliviado.

*****

Tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque no dormía, simplemente no podía contemplar aquello. El lugar donde había terminado. No quería pensarlo tampoco, aunque sabía que debía acostumbrarse, lo que le esperaba sería igual o peor, una vida en prisión, en Azkaban, donde muchos más delincuentes terminaban su vida. Ella, estaba segura, terminaría sus días allí también, sola en una celda sucia y mal oliente y nada la salvaría de eso.

El ruido de la reja abriéndose la hizo fruncir el ceño, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la habían llevado de vuelta allí, desde que había terminado su último interrogatorio. Aquel que le habían hecho bajo el efecto de Veritaserum, aquel en que había finalmente terminado confesando todo lo que había hecho, desde su odio hacia Malfoy, sus ataques en la escuela, sus agresiones a otros magos y brujas, las muertes con las que cargaba. Habían sido tantas.

—Weasley, tienes visitas —informó la voz monótona de un auror y Ginny abrió los ojos asustada, cuando vio a sus padres delante suyo sintió sonrojarse y no pudo mantenerles la mirada.

—Hija —llamó el señor Weasley mientras la reja se cerraba nuevamente, Ginny permaneció con la mirada en el piso.

El silencio se expandió por un rato más, ella esperaba las represalias, los gritos y los reproches, pero en cambio de eso le llegó el sonido de su madre llorando y el sonoro suspiro de su padre. Se obligó a levantar la vista, a ver lo que había hecho y provocado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el señor Weasley con voz agotada. Ginny torció un poco la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y abrazarlos, para dar explicaciones.

—Hija —dijo entonces la señora Weasley, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo claro —, ¿es verdad? De lo que te acusan, lo que dicen que hiciste… que mataste, envenenaste y torturaste… todo eso…

—Sí —su voz le pareció lejana, como si no fuera su propia voz, como si no fuera ella la que estaba allí.

—Tanto daño —exclamó el señor Weasley—, tanto dolor y sufrimiento… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no había sido bastante durante la guerra? ¿Acaso no entendiste entonces que la violencia nunca llevaba a nada bueno? ¿Qué no era la forma?

—Yo sólo quería… —pareció dudar un instante—necesitaba que él entendiera… que todos entendieran.

—No podremos ayudarte… nadie podrá ahora, hay demasiadas pruebas y testigos…

—Lo sé, papá —interrumpió Ginny, su voz recobrando su tono habitual, como cuando discutía con sus padres por cualquier tontería, como cuando era niña —, pero no importa, ya nada importa.

—Oh, Ginny —gimoteó la señora Weasley y se acercó con ella a pasos veloces, inclinándose lo suficiente para abrazarla, sintió sus lágrimas empaparle la túnica, sintió su cuerpo agitarse sobre el suyo, pero no levantó los brazos para retribuir el abrazo, para responder a eso que, ella sabía, era una despedida.

—Nosotros nos iremos —le contó el señor Weasley rodeando a su esposa y a su hija con los brazos —no podemos seguir aquí, ver lo que ocurrirá.

—Está bien —contestó Ginny inexpresivamente mientras finalmente ellos se apartaban, ambos con los ojos rojos y las miradas heridas.

—¿Te arrepientes? —susurró la señora Weasley, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura.

Ginny le dio una mirada más, la última que les daría.

—Al menos nos libramos de algunos desviados… —se encogió de hombros y agregó fríamente —. No, no me arrepiento.

*****

Se despertó con el sonido de una lechuza picoteando su ventana, con pereza se giró hacia un lado y descubrió que Mikel ya no estaba a su costado, abrió los ojos con fastidio para ver a su novio abriendo la ventana. El aire helado se coló por un instante, enfriando la habitación, mientras la lechuza partía nuevamente, sin esperar contestación.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó sentándose y bostezando.

—Es de Matías —contestó Mikel abriendo el sobre y regresando a la cama, pero no se llegó a sentar en ella, soltó un pequeño jadeo, congelándose a medio camino.

—¿Qué es? —increpó alarmado Gael poniéndose en pie —¿Mikel?

—Mejor será… —masculló y luego, obviando a su novio, salió de la habitación, aún con la nota apretada en una mano.

Gael frunció el ceño y jaló una sudadera para el frío antes de seguirlo.

Lo encontró en la cocina, con el diario "Londres Hoy" extendido y leyendo con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

—Mikel… me estás asustando —masculló rodeando la mesa para poder leer lo que el chico leía.

—No lo puedo creer —murmuró Mikel dejando el diario de mala manera sobre la mesa —. Esto es… no lo puedo creer.

Gael se hizo del diario y leyó el titular, uno que anunciaba un gran operativo que se había llevado a cabo la tarde anterior, uno en donde habían capturado a los líderes de la MACH, y en donde se mencionaba que una de las responsables de aquella organización era Ginny Weasley, hermana de Ron.

—¿Ella? ¿Tú crees que sea verdad? —preguntó dejando de leer y mirando hacia Mikel, que lucía algo molesto.

—Al parecer… tú deberías saberlo, después de todo —increpó Mikel, algo enfadado porque sabía que Draco no hacía casi nada sin contárselo a Gael.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó dando una mirada más al artículo, hasta que el nombre de Draco, junto con el de Harry y de Noah… ¿ese no era el ex novio de Harry? Llamó su atención —. Oh…

—¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? Después de todo nosotros estuvimos ayudándolos desde el inicio…

—No lo sé… —Gael se encogió de hombros y le dio una mirada a la fotografía de la chica, nunca antes la había visto —. Estoy seguro de que tienen una buena explicación.

—Claro —bufó Mikel.

Gael dejó el diario sobre la mesa y lo miró molesto.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Sabes lo que quiere decir —refunfuñó Mikel, molesto de que Draco siempre lograra, de una u otra manera, obtener protagonismo.

—No, no lo sé —reprochó Gael.

—Me refiero a tu forma de siempre defenderlo.

—¡Es mi amigo! Por supuesto que lo defenderé.

Mikel negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina por fin.

—Aarón dice que nos encontremos en su casa cerca del medio día, te veo por allá —le dijo en última hora antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a Gael solo, confundido y cansado de algunas de las reacciones de su novio.

*****

**GINEBRA WEASLEY EN PRISIÓN**

_El día de ayer en la tarde fue capturada, junto con Tony Schafer y un grupo más de magos y brujas, la que fuera buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies, ex novia de Harry Potter y además una de las mejores amigas del trío dorado que logró derrotar a quien ustedes ya saben; Ginny Weasley, en medio de un operativo de los aurores, quienes respondieron a una acusación de Noah Garth, quien en compañía de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, acudió a la clínica (sin licencia legal) para el tratamiento de disturbios del comportamiento, ubicada en medio de un bosque en el condado de Yorkshire, y reconoció el lugar y a las personas que lo habrían tenido prisionero por varios meses, sometiéndolo a "tratamientos" para corregir su homosexualidad. _

_Se ha descubierto también que tanto Weasley como Schafer son los responsables de diversos ataques a homosexuales llevados a cabo durante los últimos años. Se sabía que Schafer era el líder de la extinta organización MACH, pero no que ellos estaban detrás de todos los ataques de intolerancia y que concluyeron con un feroz ataque en cadena a diversos lugares del Reino Unido y con la muerte de una de las mejores amigas de Potter y Malfoy. _

_Además los magos y brujas capturados la tarde de ayer han dado diversos nombres de integrantes de esta terrible asociación, contando entre ellos el conocido profesor Garfunkel, quien es un exitoso fabricante de pociones, al parecer él sería el creador de las pociones que envenenaron años atrás a varios magos y brujas, aquel ataque sólo se pudo detener por la esmerada participación de Draco Malfoy, quien en la actualidad figura en las listas como el mejor fabricante de pociones y que actualmente, junto a su socio, el señor Gael Eytinge, mantiene una de las empresas más exitosas en este rubro. _

_Los señores Weasley, quienes son muy conocidos por haber participado a favor de Potter durante la guerra y haber pertenecido a la orden del fénix, organización creada por Albus Dumbledore para combatir al que ya saben, no han dado ninguna opinión al respecto, tampoco los hermanos de Ginny Weasley o siquiera el mismo Harry Potter, quien ayudó en todo el proceso de investigación. _

_Cabe resaltar que durante la intervención se rescató a un grupo de brujas y magos que en ese momento estaban siendo sometidos a torturas, inflingiendo la ley de tolerancia e igualdad. Aunque no se puede juzgar los casos anteriores a diciembre con la nueva ley creada en el Ministerio para proteger la igualdad, ya que todo ocurrió antes de que la ley se diera en marcha, si se les juzgará por asesinato, tortura y destrucción de imagen y de propiedad privada. La condena que ambos líderes, junto con sus demás compañeros de causa, enfrentan puede llegar hasta cadena perpetua. _

_Se desconoce quién será el defensor en este caso, aunque fuentes del Ministerio nos han informado que pretenden hacer el juicio lo más pronto posible… _

Gael dejó el diario sobre la mesa cuando escuchó el ruido de la chimenea, un instante después Draco, luciendo algo cansado, hacía su aparición.

—Pero al fin apareces —le reprochó mientras se ponía en pie, sus demás amigos, que también estaban allí reunidos y conversando en susurros, levantaron la vista para ver al recién llegado.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó Giles mirando hacia la chimenea y esperando por su amigo.

—Con los Weasley —admitió Draco, había esperado por él durante mucho rato, pero no había aparecido, y no se atrevía a ir a buscarlo a la Madriguera, sería demasiado osado y no quería tener más problemas con él.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —increpó Mikael levantando una copia de "El Profeta", parecía demasiado molesto y Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa?

—Encontraron la clínica y no nos dijeron nada ¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho?

—Era por seguridad, han descubierto contactos en el Ministerio y en algunos lugares más que les daban información, además…

Mikel bufó, interrumpiéndolo y Gael le dio una mirada de advertencia, mientras sus demás amigos; Lucka, Tyrone, Giles y Ethan miraban todo con atención.

—Y encima pretenden creer que nosotros somos traidores cuando era ella quien…

—Además —continuó Draco con voz más fuerte, obviando la molestia de Mikael, ya tenía suficiente con Harry, no le aguantaría sus desplantes a él —, no queríamos poner en riesgo a nadie más, era suficiente con haber perdido a Jocelyn.

—Tiene algo de lógica —apoyó Gael algo inseguro, Mikael le dio una mirada furiosa.

—Claro, si Draco lo dice tiene lógica ¿verdad?

—No fue mi idea ni mi plan —interrumpió Draco —, y no sé qué demonios te pasa, pero le vas bajando al tonito que yo no te he hecho nada.

Mikael lo miró ofendido e iba a protestar cuando escucharon la voz de Aarón.

—A ver si dejamos de pelear y nos sentamos a conversar como magos civilizados que somos, después de todo ahora nos toca preparar unos cuantos argumentos y tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente.

—¿Ahora nos necesitan? —preguntó Tyrone y Draco puso los ojos en blanco ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Acaso ese día todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para sentirse ofendidos?

—Por supuesto que necesitamos de su ayuda —respondió Aarón algo ofendido.

—Hola —dijo la voz de Noah, interrumpiendo cualquier nueva protesta, y apareciendo junto a Boris, lucía realmente tímido y nervioso.

Todos, menos Gael, que no había sido tan intimo amigo de Noah, avanzaron a pasos rápidos hacia su amigo, al que no habían visto durante demasiado tiempo. Draco se cruzó de brazos y esperó paciente mientras todos se saludaban, apenas y sintió a Gael moverse hasta que un golpe le dio en el brazo.

—Ouch! ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

—¿Y todavía preguntas?

Draco se sobó el brazo y lo miró ofendido.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Pensé que estabas a mi favor.

—No, sólo lo pretendo, porque soy tu amigo, pero no lo estoy, nos ocultaron todo eso, durante meses seguramente.

—Ya te dije, no queríamos poner a nadie en peligro y además…

—Ya, ya —negó con la cabeza Gael —, seguro que hiciste algo malo y Harry está enfadado contigo.

Draco abrió la boca un poco y luego la volvió a cerrar, sorprendido de la deducción de su amigo.

—Traes cara de cachorro apaleado —explicó Gael ante el desconcierto de Draco.

Esta vez fue Draco el que le dio un golpe en el brazo a Gael.

*****

Cuando llegó a casa de Aarón escuchó las voces en una de las salas de reuniones, como ya se conocía la casa por completo, caminó con pasos rápidos hasta donde sus amigos conversaban frenéticamente, todos voltearon a verlo y se formó un pequeño alboroto mientras lo saludaban e interrogaban. Pudo ver a Draco, a un extremo de la sala, cómodamente sentado en un pequeño sofá, no lo miraba a él, sino hacia un pergamino que tenía en una mano, en la otra sostenía un cigarro apagado.

El día, la conversación con Ron, la despedida de los Weasley, todo había aclarado en algo su panorama, al menos ya no se sentía tan devastado.

Draco escuchó a Harry caminar hacia él mientras los demás volvían a su sitio habitual; al fin, luego de las explicaciones de Noah y de contarles además como es que se sentía responsable del ataque y las razones por las cuales no había querido hacerlos participes de la investigación todos parecían estar más calmados y los reproches habían cesado. Lucka le había repetido varias veces que no lo culpaba de nada y que no tenía nada que perdonar, y aquello lo habían ratificado sus demás amigos, haciendo que Noah se sintiera mucho más aliviado. Se obligó a no levantar la vista y encarar a Harry, no necesitaba sentirse peor que en la mañana.

Harry se sentó a su lado y posó una mano sobre su pierna, sintió el temblor en el cuerpo de Draco mientras lo miraba, buscando sus ojos.

Draco tardó algo más en reaccionar, siguiendo con los ojos la mano sobre su pierna hasta finalmente llegar al rostro de Harry, su mirada… su mirada siempre lograba decirle mucho, aunque ahora que el vínculo entre ellos se había creado parecía poder leer mucho más que antes. Torció el labio en una media sonrisa, sonrisa que Harry correspondió antes de acercarse y darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Lo siento —susurró tan suavemente que nadie más que Harry lo escuchó.

—Yo también —contestó Harry en un murmullo similar.

Draco suspiró suavemente y se pegó mucho más a él, sintiéndose reconfortado por tan solo esas dos palabras y por el calor y aroma que emanaba Harry, mientras sus amigos seguían hablando sobre los planes a futuro y la forma como presentarían el caso.

*****

*Jens Dress: Auror experta en transformaciones, metamorfa y además especialista en trabajar en misiones donde se requería un auror infiltrado, conoce a Harry durante la última misión de éste en el departamento de aurores.

*****

**

* * *

_  
_**

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ya me dirán si les gustó o no…_

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por acompañarme en cada actualización, su apoyo es realmente valioso para mí._

_El siguiente título… Pues, andaremos algo misteriosos estos días, actualizo el lunes a media noche, hora de Lima._

_Un beso para todos, espero que tengan lindo fin de semana…_

_Zafy._

_Me voy antes de que me pillen…_


	53. L5: C53: DECISIONES

Hola a todos… casi doce horas de retrazo, lo sé, que incumplida que ando… bueno, les contaré que la conexión a Internet falló en mi casa ayer en la noche y no había forma de conectarme ¬¬ tampoco de ir a buscar una cabina de Internet, no siendo las doce de la noche casi… (ya se imaginan la pataleta de rabia que me dio) así que ni modo, arriesgándome nuevamente, porque no quiero hacerlos esperar hasta la noche, les dejo un capítulo más, colgado desde la clandestinidad de mi oficina…

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

**CAPÍTULO 53: "DECISIONES" **

**

* * *

  
**

_O teu nome eu gravei_

_Dentro do meu coração_

_Tem uma canção,com o vento_

_Ter o teu olhar,vejo tudo_

_Que um dia eu quis ver_

_Nada é igual à você_

_Com o seu amor_

_Tudo é mais simples,é todo azul do mar,_

_Vem me fazer feliz meu bem..._

**_amor é sublime _**

**_Renato Russo (catedral)_**

_h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = S M 8 p R 5 P 6 S 0 g_

_Gracias a Analif por la traducción: _

_Tu nombre grabé_

_Dentro de mi corazón_

_Tiene una canción, con el viento_

_Tener tu mirada, veo todo_

_Lo que un día quise ver_

_Nada es igual a ti_

_Como tu amor_

_Todo es más simple, todo es azul del mar_

_Ven a hacerme feliz, mi bien…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Londres, abril del 2005_

La poción estaba allí, él la podía ver, un pequeño frasco con una sustancia dorada que burbujeaba y parecía tan prometedora… demasiado prometedora, sin embargo… ¿Y si no era lo correcto? ¿Y si él no quería?

—Draco —llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta la voz de Harry.

—Voy —respondió, rápidamente escondiendo el frasco en el cajón en el que había estado oculto durante casi un mes, tendría que pensarlo más, resolvió, mientras se miraba al espejo y comprobaba su estado antes de salir.

—Ya era hora —le reprochó Harry amablemente mientras extendía hacia él un abrigo, Draco lo tomó rápidamente y se lo puso mientras observaba de reojo el atuendo de Harry.

—No te preocupes, estaremos a la hora.

—Lo sé pero es que…

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó la voz del niño. Niño con el que Draco había aprendido a interactuar recién desde la tarde anterior.

—Sí, Teddy, Draco ya está listo.

Teddy le dio una mirada a Draco y asintió con una sonrisa antes de jalar a Harry de una mano y a Draco de la otra, para apresurarlos a salir. Era la primera vez que lo llevaban a un partido de Quidditch, y estaba demasiado emocionado como para ocultarlo, o eso creía Draco, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por él a lo largo del pasillo y por las escaleras.

—De acuerdo, no olvides las instrucciones que te hemos dado —iba diciendo Harry.

—Sí, Harry —respondió el niño, su voz no podía ocultar la excitación y el entusiasmo.

—No te debes apartar de nosotros, en ningún momento.

—Porque si me pierdo la abuela no me dejará quedar más con ustedes —completó el niño y le sonrió a Draco una vez más.

Draco no había tenido hermanos, ni primos cercanos, nunca había conocido niños pequeños, y nunca había imaginado lo bien que se podía sentir que uno de ellos te sonriera de esa manera, lo cálido que uno podía sentirse con una simple sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry mientras llegaban al vestíbulo e inclinándose un poco hacia él, su voz sonó bastante baja, seguramente no quería que Teddy escuchara.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Pareces… ¿algo te preocupa?

Draco negó con la cabeza e hizo fuerza con el brazo al tiempo que Teddy saltaba entre ellos, como queriendo interrumpir.

—Teddy —reprochó Harry.

—Es que ya es tarde —casi gimoteó Teddy y puso esa carita triste que Draco había descubierto la noche anterior, y que había decidido, era una muy buena arma del niño para conseguir lo que deseaba, en esa ocasión dormir con ellos porque la lluvia lo asustaba.

—No lo es tanto —opinó Draco. No se sentía completamente seguro de cómo hablar con él, Teddy no lo miraba con la misma devoción con que miraba a Harry, pero al menos, gracias a la gran cantidad de dulces que le había dado la tarde anterior, sí lo miraba con algo de aprecio —. Usaremos un traslador, lo que significa que estaremos allí en sólo segundos.

—¿Qué son segundos? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Es… —Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, ¿los niños siempre hacían tantas preguntas?

—Es una forma de medir el tiempo —respondió Harry por él, y Draco le sonrió en agradecimiento —, ahora lo verás, no te sueltes y nos iremos.

—Genial —sonrió Teddy y Draco sintió su pequeña mano apretarse fuerte entre sus dedos.

Harry le dio una mirada más y Draco sonrió hacia él mientras levantaba la tarjeta/traslador que los llevaría hacia el estadio de Quidditch, Harry, gracias a las influencias que tenía, había conseguido la tarde anterior un pase para los tres en una de las tribunas privadas, era en uno de los palcos de mayor importancia y lo mejor era que no tendrían que lidiar con los periodistas. Al menos descansarían de ellos por un día, después de todo lo que estaba pasando.

El jalón en el estómago le hizo apretarse un poco más contra Teddy y Harry mientras sentía como sus pies dejaban el piso y todo cambiaba a su alrededor, hasta que sintió el suelo nuevamente y trató de equilibrarse para no caer.

El ruido del estadio los invadió inmediatamente, así como el olor de pasto mojado y el sonido de la suave lluvia cayendo, mezclada con los gritos y aplausos de la gente.

—Wow —susurró Teddy soltándose de él y de Harry y corriendo hacia la barandilla, para apreciar mejor el estadio. Harry corrió hasta él y lo puso una mano en el hombro mientras le señalaba y explicaba algunas cosas, Draco se sentó en una de las butacas y los observó durante todo el tiempo, no se fijó en los demás magos y brujas que iban llegando o en las miradas que le daban, sólo en Harry y en ese niño. Recordó la boda de Hermione y Ron, la primera vez que había visto a Harry interactuar con aquel pequeño y lo convencido que estaba de que era correcto ver a Harry así, explicando las cosas con infinita paciencia, sonriendo y siendo cómplice de travesuras infantiles.

—¡Draco! —llamó Teddy con la misma voz emocionada que había tenido durante el día —, mira, desde aquí puedo ver a un montón de gente.

Draco sonrió y se puso en pie, caminando hacia ellos con pasos lentos, recordando como la tarde anterior ese pequeño había aparecido de improviso…

_Desde que el juicio contra los de la MACH había empezado todo se había complicado mucho, sin embargo, ellos dos no dejarían que esas cosas estropearan sus rutinas o los apartaran, así que cada tarde, a menos que algún compromiso ineludible no se los permitiera, llegaban a casa y almorzaban juntos, conversaban un poco y, dependiendo de la cantidad de tiempo libre, incluso podían hacer el amor antes de volver a sus respectivas obligaciones, para luego encontrarse en las noches. _

_Tanto él como Harry estaban muy nerviosos por el rumbo que los juicios estaban tomando, se había decidido juzgar a los integrantes de la MACH por cada delito cometido y no por todos en conjunto, lo que había desembocado en una gran cantidad de juicios, testimonios y titulares. De acuerdo a lo planeado Draco y Harry, al igual que sus amigos, estaban asistiendo a casi todos los juicios, atestiguado en la mayoría, y observado como la justicia seguía su curso. Habían sido demasiadas emociones: el rencor de muchos de los ex pacientes; la forma como Lucka se había encogido en su sitio declarando la forma en que había sido secuestrado; la voz entrecortada de Noah narrando todo lo que recordaba de aquel tiempo encerrado… Incluso Erin había llegado de Francia para estar presente, había mirado con odio hacia Ginny y había narrado el ataque en el que Jocelyn había muerto mientras los padres de Jocelyn lloraban en una esquina… Todo iba siendo cada vez más terrible; habían días en que ambos regresaban sintiéndose demasiado enfermos y agotados, con energías suficientes para meterse en la cama y sólo abrazarse, agradeciendo que pese a todo se tuvieran el uno al otro y poder dormir juntos._

_Por suerte ya faltaba poco, o eso había dicho Aarón un par de día antes, ya casi estaba concluyendo y pronto tendrían un veredicto, eso, de alguna forma, hacía que todo fuera mucho más llevadero, no sólo para ellos, sino para sus demás amigos y sobre todo para los Weasley; los hermanos Weasley no habían asistido a ningún juicio, ni sus esposas, incluso Hermione había declinado el ayudar a Aarón y Boris con la acusación; pese a eso ella se mantenía informada de todo lo que ocurría desde su oficina y luego lo notificaba a Ron y a los demás hermanos. La prensa, que no se detenía, trataba de hablar con ellos, pero ninguno hacía alguna declaración al respecto, saliendo menos y esperando a que el tiempo pase y los dejaran en paz._

_Draco se había encontrado con ellos una tarde, unos días después de que los señores Weasley se fueran, se había sentido un tanto nervioso por lo que había pasado pero ellos no parecieron resentidos ni distintos, aunque sí algo tristes, le tendieron la mano a modo de saludo y no le hicieron ningún reproche. Harry le había dicho que en el fondo ellos pensaban que Draco había hecho lo correcto al decirle a Ron antes de que se enteraran por la prensa, aunque no tenían la suficiente confianza como para decirlo en voz alta. _

_Los señores Weasley les habían escrito una carta a ambos, dos semanas después de llegar a Rumania, Draco se extraño de que la carta fuera dirigida a los dos, pero Harry sonrió tanto por eso que Draco no se animó a decirle que tal vez lo habían hecho sólo por educación; en el fondo esperaba que no. Los señores Weasley les contaban que estaban bastante bien, y preparando ya todo para partir a Francia, que Charlie había sido muy amable al pedir un adelanto de sus vacaciones para dedicarles los días completos y que los estaba llevando a pasear a muchos sitios interesantes. _

_Esa tarde en particular había sido muy simple encontrarse, los juicios que se efectuaban ese día no requerían de su presencia así que no hubo problemas en dejar que Aarón, Boris y los demás se encargaran de asistir y ellos escaparse a casa. _

_Luego del almuerzo Draco estaba en la sala de estar, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del hogar antes de retomar sus actividades de la tarde y Harry se había ofrecido a preparar café y llevarlo hasta él para que ambos pudiesen pasar un rato más juntos, cuando la chimenea había empezado a agitarse un poco. Draco había fruncido el ceño, preguntándose la razón para que Gael lo molestara en su descanso. Cuando sus dos visitantes aparecieron delante suyo abrió los ojos sorprendido. _

—_¿Andrómeda? —preguntó casi sin voz mirando a la mujer y al pequeño niño que traía de la mano y que cargaba una pequeña maleta. Su acercamiento con Andrómeda había sido paulatino, desde la ceremonia de unión habían conversado algunas veces, no tantas como a Harry le hubiera gustado, pero sentía que iba avanzando con ella a pasos seguros. Era más de lo que podía esperar años antes, cuando su relación se había hecho pública. _

—_Preferiría tía Andrómeda —reprendió la mujer con voz algo cansada, Draco asintió rápidamente, la falta de costumbre a veces hacia que olvidara que se trataba de su tía y que prefería que la llamase así. _

—_Lo siento, ¿Qué ha pasado, tía Andrómeda? —preguntó Draco rectificándose._

—_Teddy, saluda a tu primo Draco —Andrómeda ignoró por completo la pregunta de Draco y se inclinó un poco hacia el niño que miraba todo entre asombrado y asustado. El pequeño, que estaba mucho más grande desde la última vez que lo había visto, asintió y ceremonialmente se adelantó un par de pasos y extendió una mano hacia Draco. _

—_Buenas tardes. _

—_Hola, Teddy —correspondió Draco, bastante extrañado —. ¿Por qué no te sientas mientras tu abuela y yo conversamos? —ofreció señalando hacia uno de los sillones. Teddy le dio una mirada a Andrómeda, que asintió suavemente y prácticamente saltó sobre el mueble, dejando a un lado la pequeña maleta. _

—_¿Harry está en casa? _

—_Sí, en la cocina —informó Draco. _

—_Bien… esto es… complicado —dijo Andrómeda pareciendo algo incómoda por la situación._

—_Puedo llamarlo, decirle que venga, sólo está haciendo… _

—_¿Andrómeda? —preguntó Harry mientras llegaba haciendo levitar una bandeja plateada con dos tazas de café. _

—_¡Harry! —gritó Teddy mientras saltaba sobre el mueble para alcanzar a Harry. _

—_Oh, Harry, que bien que los encuentro a ambos —suspiró Andrómeda y Harry le dio una mirada preocupada mientras abrazaba al pequeño y Draco tomaba la bandeja y la dejaba en una mesa cercana. _

—_¿Ha pasado algo malo?_

—_No es tan malo, pero… —Andrómeda le dio una mirada a Draco y suspiró, como si no estuviera segura de lo que diría a continuación._

—_¿Entonces? Pensé que estarías ya rumbo a Francia. _

—_Y casi lo estaba, pero el bebé de Angelina tiene un serio caso de gripa y no puede cuidar a Teddy, y Hermione, ya sabes, con lo del bebé en camino y el trabajo no dispone de tiempo libre y… _

—_Pero los Weasley te estarán esperando allá —suspiró Harry mientras obligaba a Teddy a sentarse y no seguir pisando el sofá. _

—_Lo sé, por eso vine… necesito que se queden con Teddy, no lo puedo llevar a Francia, se aburriría allí y no tengo con quien más dejarlo, sabes que no confío en las guarderías para dejarlo un mes completo._

—_¿Aquí? —la mirada de Harry brilló de manera asombrosa, su sonrisa se ensanchó y por un instante pareció dispuesto a contestar, pero luego miró hacia Draco, preguntando en silencio. _

—_Por supuesto —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros, asombrado por la posibilidad de tener que vivir con aquel pequeño al que tanto quería Harry, por poder por fin conocerlo, después de todas las veces que Harry le había hablado de él. _

—_En serio, gracias, a los dos —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa y girando hacia Draco —no les causará muchos problemas, en las mañanas debe ir a la escuela, excepto los sábados y domingos, puede quedarse allí hasta las dos y sabe comportarse ¿verdad Teddy? _

—_Sí, abuela —respondió el niño seriamente y con un asentimiento, Draco se preguntó si es que la mujer no lo habría hecho aprenderse eso para dar mejor imagen y convencerlos en caso pusieran reparos en quedárselo. _

—_No causará molestias —le tranquilizó Harry. _

—_Ninguna —apoyó Draco y Andrómeda les sonrió antes de darles las instrucciones sobre la hora en que debía dormir, la hora en que debía comer y tomar su baño y una lista de cosas que no debía comer en exceso (como chocolates, galletas y helados). _

_Cuando finalmente Andrómeda se marchó, apurada por tener que llegar a tomar su traslador al área de apariciones internacionales del Ministerio, Harry y Draco se quedaron en silencio, contemplando al pequeño que tenían a cargo y que jugaba con lo que parecía un pequeño dragón en miniatura, definitivamente ese sería un mes bastante interesante, concluyó Draco. _

_Y aunque sólo había pasado una tarde, supo que no se había equivocado, pues había tenido que llevarlo a la oficina, junto con una gran cantidad de juguetes, lápices de colores y pergaminos, habilitarle una mesa pequeña (nunca había notado que el mobiliario para niños fuera tan pequeño) y estar pendiente de él a cada instante, mientras intentaba a su vez hacer el trabajo pendiente y evitaba las burlas de Gael por lo "paternal" que lucía._

_Para la noche, cuando la clase de Harry había terminado, volvieron a casa, donde una pequeña batalla por la reticencia del niño por meterse a la bañera había tenido lugar, el resultado final; Teddy lloroso pero limpio, Harry y él empapados pero satisfechos con haber cumplido con una de las tareas encomendadas. _

_La cena había sido otra historia, prometieron dulces a cambio de que se comiera los vegetales y antes de llevarlo a la cama Harry le dijo sobre las entradas que había conseguido para el partido de Quidditch, Teddy se había alegrado mucho y habían tenido que usar una gran cantidad de excusas para convencerlo de irse a dormir y no esperar despierto y vestido hasta que la tarde siguiente llegara y pudieran ir. _

_A tan sólo unas horas de que el niño se hubiera dormido una fuerte lluvia había iniciado, Draco se había sobresaltado cuando escuchó el gimoteó seguido por alguien tratando de meterse en su cama. Harry se había sentado y había tomado en brazos a Teddy, explicándole que la lluvia no era mala y que no había razón para tener miedo, toda la escena concluyó cuando Draco, viendo la expresión en el rostro del niño, había decidido que lo mejor era dejarlo dormir con ellos. _

_Teddy rápidamente se había colado entre ambos y se había quedado dormido casi inmediatamente, mientras Harry y Draco lo observaban detenidamente. Harry sonreía, mientras pasaba una mano sobre el cuerpo del niño para alcanzar a su esposo y le daba un suave apretón en el brazo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido; Draco había pasado un rato más observándolos y recordando una vez más aquella poción que había creado y pensó que el usarla definitivamente les cambiaria la vida y supo que ese cambio lo haría mucho más que feliz. _

*

Hermione caminaba con pasos lentos, debido a su avanzado embarazo, pero no por eso menos impaciente, de un lado a otro de la oficina, mirando el reloj y esperando, ya faltaba poco, o eso calculaba ella para que los juicios de ese día terminaran.

La puerta abriéndose la hizo sobresaltar ligeramente, Harry apareció con una mirada cauta.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Mañana dictarán el veredicto, eso ha dicho Kingsley, los primeros serán Tonny y Ginny, como cabecillas.

—De acuerdo, era lo esperado —comentó ella dejándose caer en la silla tras su escritorio.

—¿Ron?

—Con sus hermanos.

—Me refería a cómo se siente… no ha estado muy comunicativo últimamente, y no que lo culpe pero…

—Te entiendo, en casa tampoco ha sido un lecho de rosas, y trato de tenerle paciencia, pero todo esto…

Harry asintió, sabía a lo que su amiga se refería, la prensa había copiado las declaraciones de Ginny, la frialdad con que relataba cada crimen y cada ataque, la forma como admitía sus culpas y como demostraba que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho. Su condena, tal como los diarios informaban, parecía clara desde antes, sin embargo, sería la siguiente tarde en la que el Wizengamot por fin la dictara oficialmente. Habían sido semanas demasiado largas, demasiado agotadoras y sobre todo dolorosas, se alegraba de que los señores Weasley realmente no estuvieran allí, sería intolerable para ellos. Andrómeda le había escrito contándole sobre los señores Weasley y su mejora en cuanto a la situación, ya no se veían tan tristes como al inicio, pero ese sería un trago muy difícil de pasar. De superar.

—¿Mañana asistirán Draco y tú?

—Sí… Angelina me ha dicho que se puede quedar con él esa noche, Fleur también estará allí.

—Me parece buena idea, supongo que luego del veredicto todos se juntaran y no es apropiado que Teddy esté allí.

—No… no lo es, él no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que pasa, no creo que lo comprenda ni que lo necesite saber, no hablamos de eso cuándo él está despierto.

—¿Está con Draco en casa ahora?

—No, está en la fábrica, Gael también le está haciendo compañía; además parece que le gusta estar allí, esos dos lo engríen demasiado —comentó Harry aliviado de que el tema cambiara.

—Sí, quién hubiera pensado que Draco tuviera buena mano para cuidar niños.

—Cierto —admitió Harry —al parecer se llevan muy bien, se confabulan para evitar comer verduras y cosas así.

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada y acarició su ya hinchado vientre.

—Eso es lo que hacen los tíos, amigos, padrino, y todos menos los padres.

—Pues Draco asume muy bien el papel —le dijo Harry mirando con cariño a su amiga, sabían que se trataba de un niño, se lo habían confirmado semanas antes y eso había alegrado bastante a Ron —, y cuando ese pequeño nazca tendrá aquí otro cómplice.

—Entre tú y George, no sé ya que esperar.

—Mucha diversión, eso es seguro.

Hermione negó con la cabeza pero pese a eso sonrió.

*****

—Sigue sin ser remotamente gracioso —bufó Draco mientras Gael apretaba los labios para no soltar una carcajada, Teddy, parado contra la pared, miraba la escena con una sonrisa sinvergüenza y si no fuera Draco la víctima de aquella broma, supuso, también estaría riendo de esa manera. Pero no, él había sido el blanco de aquella broma y por supuesto que no podía reír. Para nada.

—Apuesto a que si fuera yo estarías en el piso retorciéndote de risa.

—Tú tienes la culpa, por dejar este tipo de cosas al alcance de los niños, ¿acaso no sabes que cuando hay niños cerca hay que tener mucho más cuidado del habitual?

—Ya… te estás volviendo experto con esto de los niños, y apenas lleva dos semanas con ustedes.

—Deja de molestar y deshazte de esto antes de que Harry o alguien más llegue —respondió Draco, obviando el comentario tan acertado de su amigo, aquello era cierto, quería saber más al respecto, cómo cuidar niños, las cosas que hacen y las cosas que no se les debe dejar hacer. Puso en casi el inicio de su lista de cosas que no debe hacerse el dejarlos jugar con Gael y sus pociones experimentales.

—No te preocupes, sólo debo recordar el tono exacto de tu cabello y…

—¿El tono exacto? ¿Lo piensas teñir?

—Es que no hay otra forma…

—Merlín —negó con la cabeza Draco, apartándose un poco de Gael y mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Antes de teñirse el cabello prefería cortárselo, aunque… el cabello corto tampoco era lo suyo, pero teñirlo… —. Mejor sería cortarlo.

—No lo sé, de todas maneras tendríamos que teñirlo un poco, a menos que lo dejes al cero… —analizó Gael levantando uno de los mechones y frunciendo el ceño.

—No… al cero no —Draco suspiró pensando en cómo se le vería si es que se cortaba tanto el cabello.

—Perdón, Draco —chilló de pronto Teddy, Draco y Gael giraron a mirarlo extrañados, sólo un momento antes había estado sonriendo ampliamente y ahora una gran cantidad de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Algo se agitó en el pecho de Draco a la vez que corría para alcanzarlo y tratar de descubrir qué le pasaba.

—Calma, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te duele la panza?

—No —Teddy se sorbió la nariz de manera nada elegante y Draco hizo levitar un pañuelo del escritorio para secarle la cara de manera correcta mientras Gael, que también estaba arrodillado delante del niño, le acariciaba un brazo de manera consoladora.

—No llores… vamos —pedía Gael, su rostro reflejaba cierto temor, temor que Draco estaba compartiendo.

—Perdón —berreó el pequeño mientras giraba el rostro para evitar el pañuelo de Draco —No fue a poprosito.

—Propósito —corrigió Draco automáticamente.

—Eso… —Teddy se pegó más a la pared y levantó una manita temblorosa hasta tocar el cabello suelto y ahora verde de Draco —yo no sabía que…

—¿Es por mi cabello? —preguntó extrañado Draco, tratando de entender.

—No quería que te lo cortaras… pensé que se vería más bonito y… —la aparente calma desapareció y empezó a llorar nuevamente agitándose, aunque sin soltar el cabello de Draco.

—No lo cortarás ¿verdad Draco? —preguntó Gael dándole una mirada significativa a Draco.

—¿Es porque me lo cortaré? No te preocupes, Gael lo arreglará —contestó Draco hacia Teddy y lo jaló un poco para abrazarlo —, ahora deja de llorar… vamos, no es para tanto.

—No me gusta cuando mi abuela me corta el cabello…

—Pero crecerá de nuevo —explicó Gael negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, es más, no lo cortaré, pero debes prometer no hacer más experimentos cuando no te estoy vigilando ¿lo harás?

—¿Y entonces no te lo cortarás? —preguntó el niño apartándose de Draco un poco y mirándolo al rostro más seriamente.

—Y entonces no me lo cortaré.

—¿Palabra? —dijo levantando el dedo meñique de una de sus manitas delante del rostro de Draco. Draco ya conocía aquel gesto, lo había hecho con Harry pocos días antes.

—Palabra —prometió mientras enganchaba su dedo meñique con el del niño y asentía.

—Vaya… eso si que es extraño —dijo la voz de Harry desde la puerta, los tres giraron rápidamente para ver a Mikel y Harry, ambos parecían a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—¡Harry!—gritó Teddy y se soltó de Draco, corriendo hacia él.

—No me digas, le hiciste algo al cabello de Draco.

—Pero que intuitivo —bufó Draco, realmente no había esperado que Harry llegara antes de solucionar aquella bochornosa broma.

—Pero no se lo cortará, me lo ha prometido, ¿verdad?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se puso en pie rápidamente, Gael caminó hasta quedar a la altura de Mikel, le dio un beso a modo de saludo y luego declaró con una sonrisa burlona:

—Se lo teñiré.

—¿Podríamos tomar una foto antes? —preguntó divertido Harry mientras levantaba al niño en brazos. Draco le dio una mirada asesina.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene no lo harás, Potter.

—Huy, llegamos al punto de _Potter, _es momento de la retirada —le dijo Harry a Teddy en un gesto cómplice.

—¡Retirada! —repitió Teddy con alegría mientras saltaba en los brazos de Harry.

—Sí, ambos fuera, Gael tiene que arreglar esto —ordenó mientras levantaba un mechón de cabello verde y lo examinaba con frustración, recordando que había estado demasiado ocupado revisando unas pociones y unos gastos como para notar al pequeño moviéndose alrededor de él, arrastrando las pequeña silla que le había conseguido, hasta que había sido muy tarde y la poción le había caído en la cabeza. Maldijo una vez más a Gael y sus pociones experimentales.

Harry apretó los labios y asintió mientras salía de la oficina, pero antes de hacerlo Draco lo detuvo.

—¿Todo ha ido bien?

—Sí, ha sido lo esperado… ya mañana se verá.

Draco asintió y se giró hacia el espejo nuevamente mientras Gael ya escogía algunos frascos de los que tenía listos sobre el escritorio.

—¿Tardarás mucho? —preguntó Harry hacia Gael antes de salir de la habitación, pensando en que aún tenían que encontrar la forma de decirle al niño que a la mañana siguiente lo dejarían con Angelina.

—No —respondió Gael —, en un rato más te lo devuelvo, todo rubio y guapo como siempre.

—Así tenga el cabello verde seré guapo —reprochó Draco, Gael y Harry soltaron una pequeña carcajada y Mikel frunció el ceño. La relación de Draco y Mikel no era de las mejores, sobre todo cuando Gael parecía demasiado interesado en él, Draco nunca le había preguntado a Gael si es que realmente Mikel se enfadaba tanto por eso. Realmente esperó que no.

—Te espero en casa, Teddy y yo haremos una ensalada.

—Las ensaladas no son ricas.

—Ya… pero debes comértelas.

—Y son verdes —siguió protestando el niño.

—Y de ese color le pintaste el cabello a Draco —se burló Harry.

Lo último que Draco escuchó fue la carcajada del niño antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Mikel se quedó con ellos y, mientras Gael aplicaba pociones y hechizos, les iba relatando la forma como el juicio se había llevado a cabo ese día y la forma como Ginny no parecía nada afectada cuando Kingsley anunció que la tarde siguiente se daría el veredicto; también les relató la manera en que Tonny parecía asustado, ojeroso y la forma como había implorado clemencia. Realmente era un cobarde, había sido la conclusión de Mikel, y Draco y Gael le tuvieron que dar la razón.

*****

Lucka abrió los ojos con lentitud y pereza, la habitación aún estaba a oscuras, pero sabía que pronto amanecería. Con algo de cuidado apartó el brazo de Ethan y se sentó en la cama, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Bostezó por el sueño que aún sentía, reprendiéndose el haberse quedado hasta tan tarde la noche anterior, y estiró los brazos, dándose ánimos para abandonar la cálida cama. Apartó los cobertores pero antes de intentar levantarse el brazo de Ethan lo rodeó por la cintura y lo hizo caer contra la cama nuevamente.

—Hey… pensé que dormías —susurró Lucka mientras sonreía hacia Ethan.

—No, en realidad te estaba observando —confesó el chico antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios —¿a dónde ibas?

—A casa, prometí llegar temprano a la oficina para dejar unas cuantas cosas listas antes de pasarme al Ministerio… tengo algunos pendientes.

—¿Pero tan temprano? —protestó Ethan empezando a repartir besos por su cuello, la piel de Lucka se erizó por el contacto y continuó con más entusiasmo, apartando los cobertores para acariciar el resto de su piel desnuda.

—Ethan… —suspiró Lucka con pesar —, debo ir a casa a prepárame para el trabajo y recoger unas cuantas cosas.

—Lo sé —Ethan le dio una mordida en el hombro antes de apartarse un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos —. He estado pensando en eso, ¿sabes?

—¿En qué?

—En que siempre estamos yendo y viniendo de tu departamento al mío… es agotador.

—Algunas veces lo es, pero ahora que esto por fin termine será más simple y… —fue interrumpido por un beso más de Ethan, cuando se apartó sus ojos brillaban y sonreía mucho más.

—Te amo —declaró Ethan acariciándole la mejilla.

—Y yo.

—Y quiero pedirte… ¿Por qué no empezamos a vivir juntos?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Lucka de manera incrédula, sabía que su relación había empezado en un momento muy difícil, pese a eso Ethan se había mantenido a su lado todo el tiempo, apoyándolo y ayudándolo, consolándolo o soportando sus arranques de rabia… no llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, como pareja, aunque debía admitir que en verdad el sentimiento estaba entre ellos desde mucho tiempo antes.

—Prácticamente lo hacemos, las únicas noches que no hemos pasado juntos han sido porque uno de los dos ha tenido que trabajar… creo que podríamos intentarlo, ir más allá, vivir juntos, aquí, o en tu departamento, o mejor aún, comprar algo para los dos…

—Yo… —Lucka inclinó un poco el rostro, apreciando los rasgos de Ethan ahora que la habitación se había iluminado un poco más por el eminente amanecer.

—Si no estás seguro y necesitas pensarlo yo podría…

—No… —Lucka negó con la cabeza y pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Ethan, pegándolo más a su cuerpo —, no necesito pensarlo, yo te amo… estoy tan seguro de esto, lo estaba desde el primer día, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó a lo que Ethan asintió —, la noche en que desperté y tú me estabas abrazando, luego de que me dejaron libre… nunca me sentí tan protegido y querido como en ese momento… Nunca me he sentido tan feliz como contigo…

—Lucka… —Ethan sonrió conmovido y se pegó a su cuerpo, dándole un beso más en los labios; feliz de que el chico hubiera aceptado su propuesta, la tenía pensada casi desde el inicio de su relación, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto, que por más que deseara cuidar a Lucka a cada instante, el chico necesitaba tiempo y espacio para superar lo que había pasado, y se sentía aliviado de que hubiera sido así, de que la culpabilidad hubiera desaparecido, de que sus sonrisas hubieran empezado a ser las de antes… de que todo el mal trago hubiera terminado.

*****

—Pero… ¿de verdad van a volver? —preguntó Teddy en un susurro, mirando de reojo a Angelina y los dos niños que estaban junto a ella, Victorie y Fleur aún no llegaban, lo cual, esperaba Harry, fuera algo a favor, pues el niño aún no se llevaba bien con ella.

—Claro que lo haremos —le respondió Draco arrodillándose delante de él y mirándolo seriamente —le prometimos a tu abuela cuidarte hasta que ella regresara, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —el niño se llevó una mano a los ojos y Draco temió porque se pusiera a llorar mientras Harry le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

—Vamos, Teddy —le dijo Harry en voz animada —, sólo será por este día, mañana en la mañana vendremos por ti y luego iremos a pasear, la pasaremos bien, pero hoy Draco y yo tenemos mucho trabajo y no vamos a poder cuidarte… ¿recuerdas que te hablamos acerca de nuestros trabajos?

—Ajá —el niño retiró la mano de sus ojos y señaló a Draco —: tú haces pociones para que la gente se sienta bien y que además no sepan tan mal —y luego señaló a Harry —: y tú eres profesor… profesor de niños grandes.

—Así es, Teddy —sonrió Draco.

—Angelina tiene muchos juguetes, tú ya la conoces, no es la primera vez que te quedas con ella —continuó Harry.

Teddy frunció los labios y miró nuevamente hacia la mujer, que le sonreía amablemente, y luego asintió.

—¿Falta mucho tiempo para mañana en la mañana?

—No tanto en realidad —respondió esta vez Draco arrugando un poco la nariz —, sólo un almuerzo, una cena y un desayuno más, y se pasará mucho más rápido si te entretienes jugando.

—De acuerdo —asintió Teddy, no parecía muy convencido, pero al menos no se había puesto a llorar, como temían Harry y Draco.

*****

Boris abrazó con más fuerza a Noah, pegándolo a su cuerpo mientras el chico emitía un ronco gemido y se corría entre ambos cuerpos, Boris no necesitó más que eso para culminar también, mordisqueando el hombro del chico y dejándose caer un poco más entre los almohadones.

—Dios —suspiró Noah respirando entrecortadamente y acariciando a Boris lentamente en los brazos mientras permanecía recostado contra el caliente cuerpo.

—Ha estado genial…

—Sí que lo ha estado —asintió Noah.

—Debemos levantarnos pronto… creo que ya vamos tarde —comentó Boris luego de un momento más de silencio y dándole una mirada al reloj de la mesa de noche. Desde aquella primera noche en que Noah había ido a su habitación, buscando algo de consuelo y ayuda, habían estado juntos todos los días, y no siempre había sido fácil, muchas veces Noah parecía retroceder en su recuperación, tornándose irritable y silencioso, sobre todo cuando intentaba llegar más allá de simples caricias y el pánico lo invadía, sin embargo, con el tiempo y mucha paciencia habían avanzado; hasta que había podido conocer a un chico mucho más brillante y simpático de lo que había esperado; según le habían dicho los demás chicos, casi volviendo a ser como en el pasado.

—Les diré esta noche —comentó Noah apartándose de su cuerpo pero sin bajarse de su regazo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. ¿Tú estarás bien? —preguntó Noah mirándolo preocupadamente. Boris sonrió.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Es decir, por supuesto que te extrañaré, pero ya lo tenías decidido de todas formas, y me alegra que vayas a conocer al fin a tu sobrina… debes estar impaciente.

—Lo estoy —sonrió Noah, cada vez que le hablaban de su sobrina los ojos le brillaban de una manera muy especial —Roger dice que se parece a mí, aunque no lo creo… espero que se parezca a Nadia, ella es muy guapa.

—Lo es —admitió Boris recordando la fotografía que le había enseñado, aquella que había mandado el hermano de Noah, Roger, unas semanas atrás, cuando la pequeña había nacido al fin —, y si se parece a ti seguro que también es muy bella.

Noah se sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No me has contestado —reprochó a pesar de todo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Qué si estarás bien… es decir…

—Sé que crees que es algo que va pasar, que Aarón y yo debemos estar juntos, y no hay nada que desee más, en serio… pero Aarón se ha apartado, tal vez ya no esté tan dispuesto como antes —respondió finalmente Boris, Noah pudo ver el dolor en esa declaración —; y yo no estoy seguro además… es decir, hay tantas cosas que pasaron entre nosotros…

—Y yo estoy seguro de que te ama —interrumpió Noah, evitando el comentarle que aquello lo sabía por la propia boca de Aarón —, no te quiero decir qué hacer, lo sabes, pero deberías escucharlo, ha pasado el tiempo, ambos han cambiado y madurado…

Boris bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo digo que deberías escucharlo —repitió Noah obviando la interrupción de Boris —; y ahora, señor abogado, es momento de ponernos en pie, será un día complicado.

—Lo sé —Boris sujetó a Noah por los hombros, deteniéndolo cuando ya se apartaba de él —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás seguro que lo estarás? Sabes que no tienes que…

—Lo estoy, y lo estaré, necesito ver que esto termine, estar allí… cerrar esta parte de mi vida —declaró Noah, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Sí, hoy se termina —asintió Boris, no creyendo que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan a prisa, que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto y sobre todo que por fin pudieran escuchar la condena que se merecían todos aquellos que por años habían estado atormentándolos y maltratándolos.

*****

—Seguro que estará bien —les tranquilizó Hermione, los tres estaban en el despacho de ella, esperando a que el último día de juicio se iniciara, habían llegado con mucha anticipación y usado la chimenea de la chica para evitar encontrarse a los periodistas, que andaban tras ellos a cada instante.

—Sí, al inicio preguntaba mucho por su abuela y por cuándo llegaría, supongo que será igual, estará jugando y se olvidará de nosotros por un rato —comentó Draco, preocupado en el fondo por Teddy y pensando en cómo se sentiría dejar a un hijo propio tantas horas solo, por ejemplo en la escuela.

—En todo caso, si es que ocurre algo, Angelina nos llamará —agregó Harry, mirando divertido hacia Draco y sintiendo en él la ansiedad por la separación con el niño; Draco podría parecer frío algunas veces pero estaba claro que los niños eran una de sus debilidades. Pensó en lo excelente padre que hubiera podido llegar a ser… _o que sería_, se corrigió, pensando en los avances que Aarón estaba haciendo para pedir que se ampliaran las leyes y dejaran a los homosexuales casarse y adoptar niños… aunque era algo en lo que no quería pensar mucho, después de todo no quería decepcionarse.

—Lo sé —suspiró Draco —le dí el número de nuestros móviles y le repetí que si en caso no contestábamos, ya sabes, por estar aún dentro del Ministerio, podía contactar con Hermione por red flú, que ella nos avisaría en el acto.

—Bueno… no en el acto —corrigió Hermione mientras señalaba a su vientre —, pero lo haré lo más rápido posible.

Draco y Harry sonrieron algo divertidos por el comentario, pero antes de agregar algo más, alguien llamó a la puerta, en cuanto la mujer autorizó a que entraran aparecieron Boris, Noah, Gael y Mikel.

—Ya es hora… van a empezar —anunció Mikel.

—Los demás nos están esperando —continuó Boris, que venía tomado de la mano de un muy pálido Noah.

—Está bien —contestó Harry poniéndose en pie y dándole una mirada más a Hermione que asintió y apretó un poco los labios.

—Ya pronto terminará —suspiró Hermione hacia Noah, que parecía hasta enfermo, el chico asintió y le sonrió brevemente, antes de darse la vuelta para salir, seguido por los demás.

Hermione suspiró, dejándose caer un poco sobre la silla, no sabía como sentirse respecto a que al fin la condena fuera dictada; dividida entre el cariño que había sentido por Ginny en el pasado y los sentimientos que le causaba ahora que sabía las cosas que había hecho.

*****

Antes de entrar a la sala del Wizengamot se encontraron con los demás, sus amigos parecían bastante nerviosos, apenas intercambiaron un breve asentimiento de saludo antes de que Boris los llevara hasta el interior de la sala.

En cuanto entraron los periodistas, que estaban ya en su sitio, comenzaron a tomarles fotografías y sus vuelas plumas comenzaron a escribir con rapidez. Ellos, ya acostumbrados a ese efecto, no se inmutaron siquiera, tomando el sitio que tenían ya acostumbrado, a un lado de donde el tribunal se sentaba, casi frente al lugar donde los acusados escucharían su condena.

Luego de un momento más de murmullos la puerta del tribunal se abrió, encabezados por el Ministro Kingsley, uno a uno de los miembros del Wizengamot fueron tomando su lugar, en esta ocasión Aarón estaba entre ellos, pese a que por haber ayudado a presentar la denuncia se había tenido que abstener de votar en el veredicto. Les dio una mirada tranquilizadora y sus ojos se detuvieron un instante más en Boris y Noah, que permanecían juntos, al lado de Giles y Matías.

Harry vio nuevamente esa tristeza y esa pena que hacía que sus ojos no brillaran tanto como antes y sintió lástima por él. Draco le apretó más fuerte la mano y cuando se giró a verlo se dio cuenta que su esposo no miraba hacia el jurado sino hacia los padres de Jocelyn, que estaban en el otro extremo de la sala, junto a Erin, los tres lucían cansados y con los ojos irritados.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó Kingsley permaneciendo en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la audiencia —esta mañana iniciaremos con la conclusión del juicio, para lo cual les pido se mantengan en silencio y eviten dar opiniones mientras los veredictos son anunciados.

Hubo un momento más de murmullos antes de que las puertas se abrieran y entrara Ginny, seguida por dos aurores, sus manos estaba atadas por un lazo mágico, en esta ocasión tenía su larga cabellera sujeta en una coleta y lucía una túnica gris, la que usaban en prisión, reconoció Harry, que había hecho en algún momento de su carrera guardias en aquel horrible lugar.

Ginny se sentó en donde los aurores le indicaban, sus ojos cafés mirando hacia la nada, su actitud aparentemente tranquila y desenfadada, Draco se preguntó si realmente ella estaba así de tranquila o sólo estaba fingiendo.

—En el caso de la comunidad mágica contra Ginebra Weasley —empezó a hablar Kingsley, con voz monótona y sin perder el tiempo —, acusada de participar como cabecilla en el envenenamiento de un gran grupo de magos y brujas, provocando su muerte, el Wizengamot la encuentra: culpable.

Un murmullo se escuchó en la sala, la actitud de Ginny no varió en absoluto mientras Kingsley continuaba hablando:

—En el caso de liderar secuestros de más de un centenar de magos y brujas para luego torturarlos: culpable. En el caso de asesinato contra cuatro magos y cinco brujas, a base de hechizos: culpable. En el caso de violar la ley contra la tolerancia y torturar y retener a magos y brujas en contra de su voluntad, por su orientación sexual: culpable.

El murmullo aumentó, Draco se apretó un poco más contra Harry y el chico le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, tratando de calmarlo, sabiendo que aquella condena, la que le darían por matar, sobre todo a Jocelyn, era algo que había esperado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—La condena por todos estos delitos será de cadena perpetúa, sin derecho a apelación o recorte de sentencia bajo ningún concepto —Kingsley hizo un ligero asentimiento hacia los aurores que custodiaban a Ginny y estos se apresuraron hacia ella mientras Kingsley golpeaba con un pequeño mazo contra la mesa de madera, tratando de hacer que la sala, ahora descontrolada, se quedara en silencio —. La condena entra en rigor a partir de este momento, hoy cinco de mayo del dos mil cinco.

Harry vio, casi como si aquello no fuera real, como Ginny era puesta en pie y obligada a caminar, con las manos atadas, hacia la puerta lateral, paseó la mirada por la sala, primero hacia los padres de Jocelyn, la madre lloraba abrazada a Erin mientras que el señor Coetzee las abrazaba a ambas y apretaba los labios, mirando con odio a Ginny. Luego se detuvo en Noah, que estaba junto a Boris, ambos estaban quietos, observando como Ginny era sacada de la sala, al otro lado Ethan abrazaba a Lucka y le susurraba al oído, a lo que el chico asentía lentamente.

Ginny giró en un último momento, y sus ojos castaños se enfrentaron a los verdes de Harry, y se desviaron un momento a los grises y fríos de Draco, esta vez no había una sonrisa burlona, pero sí la fuerza de quien se siente ganador. Recorrió la sala con la mirada por última vez, sus hermanos no estaban allí, no habían aparecido en ninguna de las audiencias y no le extrañaba para nada. Volvió a fijarse en Harry, dejó que el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes la llenara… ¿Si aún lo quería y lo amaba? Dudaba haberlo hecho realmente alguna vez, pero él era lo que ella quería, desde que tenía diez años, como futuro en su vida, y había hecho mucho por conseguirlo y finalmente había perdido.

Fue llevada hasta la pequeña sala donde había estado esperando minutos antes de que la hicieran pasar, se cruzó con Tonny, que lucía bastante desmejorado, ni siquiera se había peinado y tenía barba de varios días, durante el juicio él había alegado que la que planificaba todo era ella, que él no estaba al tanto de nada de lo que pasaba; por supuesto que la defensa había tenido pruebas de sobra para desmentirlo; Ginny estaba segura de que le darían la misma condena que a ella y que además no aguantaría mucho en la cárcel, sabía que no era un tipo valiente, y lo más probable es que se volviera loco pronto. Los ojos verdes de Tonny se detuvieron en ella un segundo, pareció querer decir algo pero no le fue posible, pues el par de aurores que lo custodiaban lo empujaron sin nada de delicadeza hacia el frente, haciéndolo entrar en la sala.

Lo último que escuchó Ginny fue el anuncio del Ministro sobre que dictarían la condena de Tonny antes de que la puerta pesada de madera se cerrara a su espalda, fue entonces que se fijó en el traslador que la llevaría finalmente hasta Azkaban. Fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago y le hubieran cortado la respiración, fue como si recién fuera consiente de que todo había acabado para ella, de que ahora pasaría el resto de su vida encerrada. Su cuerpo se estremeció y comenzó a sentir como el pánico trepaba por su pecho.

*****

El día fue largo, estuvieron presentes mientras se dictaba condena a uno tras otro de los miembros de la MACH, todos, incluyendo a los medimagos y enfermeras que habían trabajado en la clínica, incluso miembros que habían cesado su participación en la organización desde hacía tiempo fueron duramente condenados, todos ellos a cadena perpetúa, sin derecho a apelación por ser partícipes directos o indirectos de una gran cantidad de muertes. Cuando el profesor Garfunkel apareció se pasó todo el tiempo mirando con desprecio a Draco, lo que alteró a Harry a tal grado de ponerse en pie, dispuesto a protestar, fueron Draco y Gael los que lo jalaron de vuelta a su sitio, pidiéndole que se calmara, sabían que no había nada que pudieran ganar con esa actitud, además, de todas maneras el hombre ya estaba condenado y de por vida.

En cuanto la audiencia terminó, cerca del anochecer, todos se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a escapar antes de que los periodistas pudieran incomodarlos con sus preguntas, cierto que habían ganado, pero aquello no se sentía como una victoria, pese a que todos habían superado de alguna manera el daño que la MACH había ocasionado en ellos no podían dejar de recordar a Jocelyn, los secuestros y torturas de Noah y Lucka o la cantidad de casos que habían descubierto durante sus investigaciones.

Se reunieron en la oficina de Hermione, incluso los padres de Jocelyn y Erin se pasaron por allí para despedirse, agradeciéndoles todo lo que habían hecho para conseguir que los asesinos de la chica recibieran su castigo.

Erin se despidió de Draco y de Gael con lágrimas en los ojos, pues al día siguiente volvería a Francia, con sus padres, durante el tiempo que había estado en Inglaterra ambos la habían visitado en más de una ocasión y les partía el alma ver que aún estaba destrozada por la que, ella misma denominaba, el amor de su vida.

Los padres de Jocelyn les informaron que partirían a América la semana siguiente, para ir a pasar una larga temporada en casa de unos parientes, que ahora que el juicio había terminado podían irse más tranquilos. Draco esperó sinceramente que pronto ellos, al igual que Erin, dejaran de sufrir, que pudieran recordar a Jocelyn de la manera que él y Gael hacían, pensando en lo amable y buena que era y en lo triste que se pondría si es que viera que ellos sufrían por su ausencia.

Luego de que Erin y los señores Coetzee se marcharan todos se organizaron para ir hacia Grimmauld Place, Hermione dijo que ella se reuniría con Angelina, quien había llamado informando que Teddy se encontraba muy bien y que pronto cenaría.

Pese a que Draco quería abrazarse a Harry y dejar que el tiempo pasara, lo comprendió cuando éste dijo que tenía que ir primero a la Madriguera y ver cómo estaba Ron y sus hermanos.

Harry podía percibir cómo Draco se sentía, era un sentimiento diferente a los que había sentido antes, era una mezcla de pena y de rabia, y lo abrazó y lo besó antes de marcharse, agradeciéndole que lo comprendiera y prometiéndole llegar pronto a casa.

*****

En cuanto llegaron a casa Draco se encargó de repartir, con ayuda de Gael, copas a todos y levitar un par de botellas de Whisky de fuego que Noah se había encargado de conseguir, una vez todos tuvieron sus copas llenas se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir, sintiéndose extraños ante esa situación.

Comenzaron a beber en silencio, luego de un simple brindis silencioso, todos repartidos en la sala; Aarón apareció unos minutos después, ya no lucía la túnica granate oficial y lucía agotado, su mirada se detuvo nuevamente en Boris, que esta vez estaba junto a Tyrone, hablando en murmullos y luego comenzó a saludar a todos los demás, para finalmente instalarse en la esquina más apartada de la sala, con una copa entre las manos y mirando todo de manera ausente.

Draco suspiró cansadamente y encendió un cigarro, recordando que llevaba muchos días, desde que Teddy se estaba quedando con ellos, sin fumar, pues era mal ejemplo y contaminaba el ambiente y un sin fin más de cosas que se le habían ocurrido. Gael se puso en pie, había estado sentado al otro extremo del salón, conversando en susurros con Mikel, Giles, Lucka, Ethan y Noah, y se puso delante de él.

—Si te vas a quejar porque estoy fumando ya te lo puedes guardar —se adelantó Draco con voz pausada y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo sentar junto a él —Teddy está con Angelina y limpiaré el ambiente antes de que vuelva.

—En realidad —contestó Gael, hablando lentamente y mirando de reojo hacia Mikel —, quisiera uno, ¿por favor?

—Vaya… ¿Todo bien?

Gael dio una mirada más hacia el grupo de Mikel, y asintió con la cabeza, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

—No sé que sentir —contestó luego de darle una calada al cigarro.

—Te entiendo… Harry se siente peor aún.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento más, hasta que las llamas de la chimenea cambiaron a verde y un pálido y cansado Harry apareció.

—Chicos —saludó mirando alrededor, no muy asombrado de encontrar ese ambiente tan sombrío.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Draco poniéndose en pie para recibirlo mientras los demás dejaban de hablar para escucharlo.

Durante el tiempo en que la investigación y el trabajo para promover la primera ley de igualdad había durado, sus amigos habían tratado bastante con Ron, quien en un inicio se había mostrado algo receloso y callado, sin embargo, con el pasar de los días habían congeniado bastante bien, y ahora todos se sentían culpables de celebrar cuando la hermana menor de alguien a quién ya consideraban su amigo había sido condenada.

—Estarán bien —comentó Harry con voz cansada —, no era algo que les cayera de sorpresa, después de todo, ellos ya habían leído toda la información que se presentaría en el juicio.

Harry recibió de manos de Draco una copa de whisky y se dejó caer junto a Gael, que también parecía abatido, mientras recordaba su vista a la Madriguera:

_En cuanto había llegado había notado el pesado silencio, toda la casa estaba a oscuras, salvo la cocina, en donde los cuatro hermanos estaban reunidos, con una botella de Whisky medio vacía en el centro de la larga mesa y vasos medio llenos frente a cada uno. Le dolió la forma como los encontró: Bill estaba con las manos cubriendo su rostro mientras George parecía más ausente que nunca, Ron jugueteaba con un pequeño cuchillo sobre la mesa y Percy escribía frenéticamente un largo pergamino. _

—_Es para Andrómeda —informó Ron en cuanto notó la presencia de Harry —, le contamos todo lo que ha pasado para que ella vea la mejor forma de decírselo a mis padres, aunque ellos ya están al tanto de casi todo. _

—_Oh… _

—_¿Ella lucía… arrepentida? —preguntó George mirando a Harry con ansiedad. _

—_No lo sé… se veía tranquila —mintió Harry, durante el veredicto lo que más le había asombrado, aunque ya se lo esperaba después de ver su actitud durante los juicios, era la mirada fría de Ginny, él, que creía que la conocía, pensaba que era una forma de decirle al mundo: "no me interesa", aunque por dentro se muriera de miedo._

—_¿Crees que sea posible que reciba vistas —preguntó Bill apartando las manos de su rostro y encarando a Harry. _

—_Lo siento —susurró Harry mientras recibía de Ron un vaso de Whisky —, Aarón dice que no les permiten las visitas… ya sabes, son muy estrictos. _

—_Nunca lo comprenderé —masculló Bill bajando la mirada nuevamente, parecía demasiado abatido y cansado y Harry lo entendía. _

—_Yo tampoco —le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —, yo tampoco… _

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Draco sentándose junto a él, Harry le quitó el cigarro encendido que tenía en la mano y aspiró profundamente, sintiendo el sabor del tabaco y negando con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, es muy raro todo… Yo... quisiera haberlos ayudado, haber encontrado la forma de evitarles que esto pasara.

Draco suspiró y le quitó el cigarro de vuelta.

—Ron es un buen tipo, los señores Weasley son buenas personas, estoy seguro que lo que menos merecían era esto… pero no había nada que hubieras podido hacer para evitarlo, no estuvo en tus manos, sino en las de ella.

—Lo sé —Harry se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá.

Draco se quedó a su lado, bebiendo en silencio hasta que Noah se puso en pie de pronto, llamando la atención de todos:

—Escuchen —anunció Noah de pie y mirando un instante a Boris antes de continuar —, yo quiero decirles que en verdad, aunque no pueda sentirme del todo contento por cómo han pasado las cosas, al menos me siento aliviado de que ellos se hayan detenido, de que ya no estén libres por allí hostigándonos y dañándonos.

—Es cierto —apoyó Boris —, al menos hemos conseguido tranquilidad para todos y eso es algo con lo que no soñábamos antes, ahora las cosas van mejorando.

—Y seguirán mejorando —prosiguió Aarón, hablando por primera vez en mucho rato —, el Wizengamot se muestra ahora más flexible en cuanto a nuestros derechos, pronto podremos seguir avanzando… y el que hayan condenado tan duramente a los de la MACH frenará a otras personas de intentar imitarlos.

Todos asintieron convencidos, aquello era cierto, la condena a los de la MACH había sido dura y ejemplar, dejando en claro que los derechos de ellos era algo que el Wizengamot no dudaría en hacer valer.

—Ahora que todo ha pasado —suspiró Noah —debo decirles que me marcharé mañana… regreso a casa.

—¿A casa? —preguntó Mikel asombrado.

—Por un tiempo al menos… todos ustedes han sido muy buenos conmigo, me han ayudado ha superar todo esto, ha dejar atrás los malos recuerdos, no sé ni por donde empezar a agradecerles, pero ahora debo volver con mi hermano… quiero ayudarlo por un tiempo y luego… —se encogió de hombros —, luego ya veré.

A Draco no le pasó por alto la mirada que Aarón dio hacia Boris, que parecía ya enterado de aquello y luego hacia Noah, parecía incrédulo de que el chico se marchara.

Continuaron bebiendo hasta casi media noche, hablando en voz baja sobre los planes que tenían ahora, sobre sus empleos y la forma como las cosas estaban mejorando para ellos, hasta que uno a uno se fue marchando a casa y finalmente Harry y Draco se quedaron solos.

Entonces por fin se pudieron ir a la cama, abrazándose y besándose lentamente hasta que ambos, tan agotados como estaban, se quedaron dormidos, reconfortándose con su compañía.

*****

Noah había tenido su boleto de vuelta listo desde unas semanas antes, desde que se habían dado las fechas para el juicio y esa tarde, tal como tenía planeado, estaba ya en la puerta número siete del área de apariciones internacionales del Ministerio, esperando a que fuera llamado.

—Promete que escribirás —le pidió Boris, que estaba junto a él y miraba hacia todos lados, había gran cantidad de magos y brujas apurados por todas partes, corriendo de un lado al otro.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré! —sonrió Noah mientras terminaba de verificar que tuviera todos los documentos que necesitaba en las manos. Dio una mirada alrededor y recordó cuando había llegado, muchas semanas antes, asustado y nervioso, en compañía de Sara, su mirada se detuvo en Boris y le acarició la mejilla con cariño —. Nunca podría dejar de escribirte, lo sabes, eres mi amigo, el mejor que tengo.

—Tú también lo eres… —respondió Boris inclinando la cabeza contra la mano de Noah y disfrutando de esa caricia, pensando vagamente en que algunos años atrás no hubiera podido hacer esas cosas en público.

—Y antes de irme —continuó Noah soltando a Boris y sacando un sobre de la mochila que tenía apoyada contra el piso —, debo darte esto. Me parece correcto dártelo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Boris recibiendo un sobre blanco, en cuanto lo giró pudo ver el sello de Aarón cerrando la carta, dedujo que nadie más podría abrirlo y le extraño que Noah la tuviera, más aún, que Aarón le escribiera, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

—Yo lo fui a ver ayer, o mejor dicho esta madrugada, mientras tú dormías.

—Noah —suspiró Boris, y aunque moría de ganas por leer la carta, guardándola en el bolsillo del abrigo.

—Y no quiero decirte qué hacer, lo sabes bien, sólo fui a hablar con él, ya sabes que él fue muy amable conmigo, me ayudó a contactarme con Draco, me hospedó en su casa… —Boris asintió comprendiendo, después de todo no había razón para que Noah no hablara con Aarón, ambos estaban en el mismo bando —; y cuando ya me despedía me pidió que te la entregara, no se animaba a mandártela, sé que la tiene escrita desde hace tiempo… —Noah se encogió de hombros.

—La leeré en casa —asintió Boris.

—_Boleto cinco veintisiete, con destino a Chelyabinsk, Rusia, estamos listos para partir —anunció la voz monótona de una mujer. _

—Oh, ese es mío —comentó Noah mirando hacia la puerta de embarque número siete, que ahora tenía una luz verde encendida, indicándole que ya podía pasar.

—Sí, así es —respondió Boris levantando la pesada mochila para alcanzársela a Noah.

—Cuídate mucho —pidió Noah abrazándose a él.

—También tú hazlo.

—Y gracias, por todo —Noah lo apretó un poco más fuerte por un instante antes de apartarse, Boris soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

—Ya te he dicho que no me andes dando las gracias, tonto.

Noah sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso en los labios, un casto beso de cariño antes de apartarse y asentir.

Boris permaneció quieto mientras miraba como Noah cruzaba la puerta y como ésta, segundos después, dejaba de tener la luz verde encendida y en su lugar aparecía una luz anaranjada, y finalmente una roja, lo que indicaba que Noah ya había partido y que en minutos, cuánto mucho, estaría en la sala de apariciones de Chelyabinsk.

Metió la mano al bolsillo y palpó la carta de Aarón, sabía que le había dicho a Noah que esperaría a estar en casa para leerla, pero no podía resistir la curiosidad mucho tiempo. Con manos algo temblorosas la sacó y abrió el sello, encontró un largo pergamino, escrito en tinta azul con la letra apretada de Aarón. Se recostó contra una de las paredes mientras comenzaba a leer:

_Boris, _

_Es de noche, estoy solo en mi habitación, en Italia, y no puedo dejar de extrañarte. _

_Ahora soy conciente de todo el daño y el dolor que te he causado; entiendo, además, que esta soledad que ahora cargo, que este sufrimiento que tengo, es lo mínimo que me merezco después de todo lo que te he hecho; cada vez que pienso en nosotros, en ti, no entiendo cómo es que pude haber sido capaz de tanto, de haberte dejado de lado, de lastimarte de esta manera… Entiendo, por primera vez desde que te marchaste de casa, porque nunca volverías conmigo, soy conciente de la forma tan estúpida en que te he perdido… _

Boris levantó la mirada un instante, su corazón empezando a latir con fuerza, las palabras de Aarón, la tristeza y el arrepentimiento que encerraban… se mordió el labio inferior y continuó leyendo, importándole muy poco el ajetreo y el ruido alrededor.

*****

Se preguntó si el sentirse así de agotado sería de ahora en adelante un estado natural en él, si es que ya nunca más podría dormir como antes, como cuando Boris estaba a su lado. Sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de su abrigo, pero antes de que siquiera intentar encenderlo, un hombre, usando una túnica de color verde bastante llamativo, se plantó delante de él. Aarón, sentado en una de las bancas de espera, cerca de la puerta siete, que era por donde Noah le había dicho que partía, levantó la mirada algo confuso.

—Lo lamento, señor —dijo el hombre con voz dura señalando un cartel al lado izquierdo, en el que se indicaba que estaba prohibido fumar, beber y realizar hechizos ajenos al transportar equipaje —, no puede fumar aquí.

Aarón encogió los hombros y guardó el cigarro en el bolsillo del abrigo nuevamente.

—Lo siento.

—¿Se siente usted bien? —preguntó el hombre mirándolo con más atención.

Aarón soltó un bufido, era increíble que no pudiera verse bien siquiera frente a un simple guardia de seguridad. Se enderezó un poco más y ensayó su mejor sonrisa mientras asentía.

—Por supuesto, señor, por supuesto —contestó.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza un poco, algo asombrado del cambio de actitud en el hombre y luego de dar una mirada alrededor asintió y se dio la vuelta, alejándose con pasos rápidos.

Entonces Aarón soltó el aire lentamente, recordándose que no debería fumar, que no era correcto y que se veía mal, que estaba bien que el guardia se lo hubiera impedido, tratar de hablar con Boris viéndose fatal —como él estaba seguro lucía— ya era malo, ¿qué clase de imagen proyectaría si es que además parecía haber adquirido el hábito del cigarro?

Acomodó con una mano sus cabellos, mirando alrededor, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura que en ese momento salía por el pasillo que llevaba hacia la puerta de embarque número siete; su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo doloroso mientras se ponía en pie para alcanzarlo.

—Aarón —exclamó Boris mientras caminaba hacia él, en una mano traía aún la carta, estrujada entre sus dedos.

—Noah me dijo que estarías aquí —respondió Aarón deteniéndose delante de él, estaban en medio de la sala, y un montón de magos, brujas y niños, levitando maletas y paquetes, pasaban a su alrededor, incluso golpeándolos un poco, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de eso, ocupados en mirarse; Boris por un lado analizaba a Aarón, miraba sus ojos, su rostro y reflexionaba acerca de la carta… si pudiera creer que era verdad…

—No sé que más hacer —susurró Aarón luego de un momento más, su voz sonaba temblorosa—, yo… perdón, no sé que hacer… cómo se supone que debo vivir así… —Aarón apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, incapaz de creer que sus emociones le ganasen de esa manera.

Boris abrió los ojos con sorpresa, observando el rictus en el rostro de Aarón, la forma como es que se contenía, sus puños apretados… Aarón nunca lloraba, no sabía hacerlo, o eso al menos siempre había creído él, durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos lo había visto de mil y un maneras, en la intimidad y frente a los demás, frente a las cámaras, y si había algo que no podía hacer era llorar; Boris le había dicho en más de una ocasión que no era malo hacerlo, que llorar limpiaba el alma, a lo que Aarón había contestado que llorar era demostrar fragilidad, querer dar pena y que además era algo que no se le daba, no desde que era un niño pequeño; sin embargo, allí estaba, de pie, delante de él conteniendo las lágrimas, intentando frenar aquello que él mismo había denominado debilidad.

—Aarón… —jadeó Boris, una bruja bastante mayor, levitando tres baúles, uno sobre otro, pasó a su lado, golpeándolo en la espalda y haciéndolo inclinarse hacia delante.

—Ouch —se quejó Boris hacia la señora, que se detuvo y les dio una mirada fastidiada, seguramente imaginando que eran otra de esas parejitas gay que ahora no tenían ningún reparo en mostrarse en público.

—Es un lugar de tránsito, jovencito, si quiere conversar con su amigo debería ir a la cafetería —le regañó la mujer, luego le dio una mirada más a Aarón, que había desviado la mirada hacia el piso, e incluso pareció reconocerlo antes de señalar con la cabeza a una esquina —, es más, creo que su amigo necesita tomar algo, allí hay un lugar —y dicho eso se alejó, mascullando y levitando sus tres baúles y golpeando a algunos al pasar.

Aarón tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, el dolor y la culpa le ganaban, no sabía manejar todos aquellos sentimientos en su pecho, no sabía como manejar la situación, suspiró profundo una vez más, seguro de que su voz sonaría correcta esta vez.

—Yo no puedo… —su voz se quebró nuevamente y sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, agachó la mirada y trató de respirar nuevamente, incrédulo de que las lágrimas realmente le ganaran, no había llorado por nada ni nadie nunca, simplemente no sabía cómo manejar aquel despliegue de sentimientos.

—Oh, Aarón —suspiró Boris poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y acercándolo un poco más a él, sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Aarón por un instante antes de que el hombre se abrazara a él, sintiendo su tibio aliento sobre el cuello; por la forma como respiraba, Boris sabía que estaba llorando. Presionó con un poco más de fuerza sus manos sobre la espalda de Aarón por un instante, para luego acariciarlo con lentitud, a modo de consuelo.

—No puedo más —jadeó Aarón sobre el cuello de Boris, importándole ya muy poco que estuvieran en un lugar concurrido o que alguien lo pudiera ver, ahora sólo le importaba sentir el calor y el aroma de Boris, casi convencido de que aquella podría ser la última vez.

Boris le acarició el cabello, la espalda y los brazos, esperando a que el hombre se calmara, aún demasiado asombrado por todo lo que estaba pasando, por tenerlo de esa manera, y, porque negarlo, deseoso de besarlo, de creer en sus promesas y llevarlo a casa, pero había mucho que decir antes de que eso sucediera, antes de que pudiera creer una vez más en él.

—Aarón —susurró cuando lo sintió más calmado, apartándolo un poco para verlo a la cara, a sus ojos rojos e hinchados, a sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Lo sé —asintió Aarón y Boris creyó que empezaría a llorar nuevamente, lo apretó un poco más fuerte de los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—Me has hecho mucho daño, más del que imaginas —empezó a decir Boris, su voz sonaba pausada y modulada pero Aarón sabía que lo que decía le costaba mucho esfuerzo —, y por más que te quiera o ame, no sé como confiar en ti, como… No sé si podré hacerlo.

Aarón asintió lentamente, por lo general a él se le daba muy bien el convencer a la gente, era un político innato, su mente podía crear discurso tras discurso de manera veloz, sin embargo, de pie frente al que él sabía era el amor de su vida, su mente se ponía en blanco y no sabía qué decirle, cómo convencerlo, cómo hacerle ver que él no se portaría así nuevamente…

—Te amo —dijo al fin con voz ronca, Boris inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, mirándolo casi como antes, cuando estaban juntos —, sal conmigo… vamos a cenar hoy en la noche…

—Aarón…

—Déjame hacerlo, déjame demostrarte que yo… —se mordió el labio inferior —, déjame demostrarte que he entendido, que puedes creerme cuando te digo que nunca más haré nada de lo que hice antes, que he aprendido que nada ni nadie vale el dolor tan terrible que estoy sintiendo desde que te fuiste.

Boris negó con la cabeza y luego lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, fue conciente del temblor del cuerpo de Aarón por esa simple caricia, y eso lo hizo sonreír. Aarón le devolvió una mirada ansiosa.

—También te amo, pero necesito tiempo —le respondió, jalándolo hacia la salida —, ¿lo comprendes, verdad?

—Sí —Aarón asintió frenéticamente, no creyendo del todo que en verdad eso estuviera sucediendo —. Yo te puedo dar todo el tiempo que quieras… todo lo que necesites y… —una mano sobre sus labios detuvo sus palabras, a la vez que la puerta de cristal se abría y ellos salían hacia la zona muggle que rodeaba al área de apariciones internacionales del Ministerio.

—Quiero confiar en ti, en verdad que quiero, pero que te quede claro que, pese a lo que siento por ti, si esta vez no funciona, si vuelves a…

—No lo haré —declaró firmemente Aarón, ambos ya caminaban por la calle, aún sin soltarse y sin rumbo fijo.

—Empezaremos con una cena —informó Boris, tratando de mantener su voz serena —, luego ya veremos…

Aarón se giró hacia Boris, pensando en sí es que besarlo sería correcto, pero supo que no, que Boris necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba volver a confiar en él y estar seguro antes de animarse a dar cualquier paso más, y debía estar agradecido por ello, no tratando de apresurar las cosas; apretó un poco la mano de la que Boris lo tenía sujeto y sonrió sinceramente, como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía.

*****

Muchas carcajadas, buenos ratos, paseos y lecciones didácticas acerca de cómo cuidar a un niño después, Andrómeda regresó a Londres, en compañía de los Weasley, ambos señores se veían mucho mejor a como habían partido, y eso al menos le daba algo de tranquilidad. Las cosas iban cambiando bastante más a prisa, Hermione ya entraba en su séptimo mes de embarazo y se quedaría en casa pues se cansaba demasiado llegando hasta el Ministerio, Ron trataba de repartir su tiempo entre las tiendas de bromas y preparar la llegada del pequeño niño, Draco estaba a punto de firmar un nuevo contrato, está vez con una empresa española y las clases en la Escuela de defensa eran todo un éxito, dejándole cada vez una agenda más apretada para poder tomar los diversos casos que le llevaban magos y brujas de todo el Reino Unido.

En cuanto a Draco, luego de la partida de Teddy, parecía algo distinto, sabía que algo le preocupaba y esperaba que su esposo se lo comentara pronto, pues no le gustaba sentirlo tan tenso, sobre todo cuando estaban pasando por una de esas semanas con poco tiempo para ellos.

No fue hasta que llegó el sábado, día en que Harry no tenía ya clases que dar y que él había podido dejar todo listo para la firma del contrato con los españoles el día lunes en que Draco se animó a abrir nuevamente el cajón del baño. La poción dorada brilló suave e invitadoramente y sin pararse a pensárselo mucho la levantó, quitó la tapa y tomó un gran trago. Una sensación cálida le llegó al pecho y asintió, convenciéndose de que sí era correcto hacer aquello.

Cuando salió a la habitación Harry ya estaba allí, sentado en uno de los pequeños sillones leyendo un pesado texto de maldiciones egipcias.

Harry levantó la vista hacia Draco y sonrió contento, era sábado en la tarde y habían decidido pasar el fin de semana allí, incluso habían cerrado la chimenea para que ningún inoportuno visitante los interrumpieran. Ese era su tiempo a solas y querían disfrutarlo.

—Quién te viera, si en la escuela hubieras sido tan dado para el estudio…

—Seguramente no habría tenido excusas para andarme metiendo a tu habitación —completó Harry cerrando el libro y poniéndose de pie para alcanzarlo.

Draco bufó suavemente.

—Como si en verdad hubieras necesitado excusas, igual te hubieras colado.

—Y como si tú realmente no lo hubieras querido —reprochó Harry antes de inclinarse y besarlo de manera lenta. Sintió los brazos de Draco rodeándole la cintura de manera posesiva mientras sus lenguas se encontraban a medio camino.

—Ven —pidió Draco apartándose del beso y tomándolo de la mano para jalarlo a la cama. Harry entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y lo siguió tranquilamente, mientras Draco sentía su corazón latir a velocidades insanas.

*****

Ambos estaban desnudos sobre la cama, Draco estaba boca abajo, sujetando las sábanas con ambas manos y tratando de respirar y relajarse, de apartar ese pequeño sentimiento de culpa que tenía encima, de apartar esa vocecita que le decía que estaba haciendo mal, que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto.

—Draco —suspiró Harry sobre su oído, podía sentir su erección presionando suavemente sobre su entrada y sabía que si no empezaba a relajarse aquello no resultaría bien, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo… esa vocecita nuevamente gritando "engaño"

—Mmm…

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —le preguntó suavemente, sus labios dieron un suave beso en la oreja antes de apartarse para sentarse sobre él.

—Ajá —jadeó Draco cerrando los ojos y tomando una profunda bocanada de aire.

Harry acarició con sus manos la espalda de Draco antes de posicionarse mejor, empujando sólo un poco dentro de él, lo sintió tensarse, todos los músculos de su espalda marcándose. Definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando, Draco, pese a haber tomado la iniciativa, parecía ausente, distante y no podía seguir ignorándolo más.

Draco apretó un poco los labios, tratando de apartar el dolor de su mente e intentando relajarse mientras sentía a Harry entrar en él. Levantó las caderas y empujó a la vez que sus manos sujetaban más fuerte las sábanas. Las manos de Harry en sus caderas lo detuvieron a la vez que lo sentía alejarse de él.

—No… no te detengas.

—Te estoy lastimando —suspiró Harry frustrado, su excitación estaba desapareciendo rápidamente, siendo reemplazada por la preocupación.

—No lo haces —mintió Draco sentándose para encarar Harry.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Que no quieres seguir —respondió Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—No pareciera que estuvieras del todo en esto, de todas formas —contra atacó Harry mientras buscaba alrededor algo para vestirse.

—¡Claro que lo estaba! —siguió mintiendo Draco mientras observaba a Harry ponerse en pie y tomar los pantalones del piso.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Si no quieres hacerlo no pasa nada, no tienes que hacerlo sólo por complacerme.

—¡Qué si quiero hacerlo! —replicó Draco en voz mucho más alta, Harry, ya con unos vaqueros puestos, se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

—Sé cuando no estás diciendo la verdad, o cuando algo te preocupa y ahora es el caso, y si no me lo quieres decir, bien, pero no intentes ocultarlo acostándote conmigo como si de esa manera pudieras hacer que no note lo que te pasa.

—Nada me pasa —respondió Draco más suavemente esta vez, una sensación extraña bailándole en el pecho, no podía hacer aquello sin que Harry lo supiera, sin que estuviera conforme. Porque pese a todo existía la posibilidad de que no estuviera de acuerdo, de que creyera que estaba loco o que simplemente no deseara tener niños. No con él. No de esa manera.

—Bien —suspiró Harry —cuando estés listo —murmuró mientras salía de la habitación con pasos lentos, Draco no hizo nada por detenerlo, lo observó irse antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama nuevamente. Había sido muy iluso al creer que podría engañar a Harry de esa manera, usar una poción de esas magnitudes y no sentirse culpable por no decírselo.

*****

—He estado pensando —comentó Mikel, sentado delante de Gael, ambos estaban en la oficina del chico, mientras éste trabajaba en algunas fórmulas nuevas —, cuando te mudaste al departamento hablamos de lo bueno que sería poder vivir en un lugar mucho más grande… en una casa.

—Ajá —asintió Gael sin dejar de escribir en el pergamino —, aún lo creo, yo he vivido en casa de pequeño, el departamento está bien, pero es caro y no es nuestro… y una casa sería fantástica, aunque demandaría más cuidados y eso.

—¿Por qué no lo hacemos? Es decir… podemos comprarla ambos, ponerla a nombre de los dos.

—¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —preguntó Mikel, mirándolo extrañado.

Gael soltó el aire lentamente, a la vez que dejaba la pluma y el pergamino en el que escribía a un lado y miraba fijamente a Mikel.

—Una casa; el comprarla los dos es un compromiso un poco más serio que sólo pagar el alquiler entre ambos, no quisiera hacerlo si es que tú aún no estás seguro de… de esto que tenemos.

Mikel entrecerró los ojos, parecía ofendido.

—¿No serás tú el que no está seguro de esto?

—Yo no soy el que anda saltando al primer acercamiento de tus amigos —replicó Gael tratando de no pelear con él, no le gustaba pelear con él nunca.

—Sólo cuando Draco anda cerca —aclaró Mikel.

—Él es mi amigo.

—Lo sé —respondió Mikel cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y entonces? Si sabes que es sólo mi amigo, ¿por qué actúas así cuando está cerca?

—Por que puede ser tu amigo, puede que esté ahora enlazado, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú sientes por él.

Gael negó con la cabeza y jaló el pergamino nuevamente para seguir trabajando, tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía, él no era muy dado a sentirse así, pero había días en que Mikel lo sobrepasaba.

—¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No lo vas a negar acaso? —increpó Mikel poniéndose de pie, Gael levantó la vista, parecía molesto y Mikel recordó que eran pocas las veces en que lo veía de esa manera.

—¿Serviría de algo? ¿No es acaso lo que he estado haciendo durante todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos¿ ¿El decirte que quiero a Draco como a un hermano una y otra vez?

—Sí sólo fuera así no te empeñarías en seguir aquí, en anteponer su tranquilidad a la mía.

—No se trata de su tranquilidad, Mikel —negó Gael poniéndose en pie —, se trata de la mía, te amo, pero no voy a dejar que dirijas mi vida sólo por tus inseguridades, por tus tontas y estúpidas inseguridades, debo agregar.

—Yo no…

—¿Y sabes qué?, en este preciso momento no tengo deseos de hablar —interrumpió Gael mientras daba la vuelta al escritorio y caminaba hacia la puerta, lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era mantener una nueva discusión con él.

Pero no llegó hasta la puerta. Mikel lo había alcanzado en medio de la oficina y lo había abrazado por la cintura, pegando su pecho a su espalda y dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Gael.

—Perdón —susurró Mikel antes de darle un par de besos en el cuello —; perdón… yo sé que no… que entre Draco y tú no hay ni habrá nada.

—Mikel —suspiró Gael sujetando con ambas manos las manos entrelazas de Mikel sobre su cintura —. Estoy agotándome de esto.

—No… no es así… todo estará bien, compraremos una casa, pasaremos buenos tiempos allí… todos será genial —Mikel empezó a besar con más entusiasmo el cuello de Gael, mientras éste iba cediendo.

Por un momento Gael pensó en protestar, después de todo no era tonto, los reclamos de Mikel no iban a que Draco y él tuvieran alguna relación, sabía que eso era imposible, más aún con el enlace, los reclamos siempre iban a que Gael aún sentía algo por Draco; sin embargo, en ese momento, mientras las manos de Mikel jugueteaban sobre la tela de sus pantalones y sus caricias se sentían tan placenteras pensó que aquel problema se resolvería con el tiempo, que pronto pasaría.

*****

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se dio cuenta de que la tarde ya había terminado, las antorchas iluminaban la habitación y fuera podía escuchar la lluvia cayendo con fuerza, sabía que debía ir por Harry y hablar con él, pero la inseguridad que sentía seguía pudiendo más que su voluntad.

Escuchó un pequeño sonido a la izquierda y se movió lo suficiente para ver a Harry, aún luciendo sólo los pantalones, sobre uno de los sofás, leyendo el mismo libro que en la tarde. Por un momento más se quedó observándolo en silencio, admirando su marcado cuerpo y su rostro, la forma como su cabello oscuro le caía sobre los hombros, como sus ojos verdes se movían de un lado a otro, leyendo.

—¿Seguirás observándome toda la noche? —preguntó Harry sin dejar de leer, se había dado cuenta que Draco se había despertado desde el inicio y esperaba a que el rubio dijera algo, pero la impaciencia porque lo hiciera había ganado y se había adelantado a hablar.

—Siempre me ha encantado obsérvate —contestó Draco girando completamente y apoyando un codo sobre la cama y la cabeza sobre la mano.

—Lo sé… desde la escuela, no creas que no me daba cuenta.

—Hoy hemos hablado mucho de la escuela —meditó Draco.

—Cierto —suspiró Harry dejando el libro sobre la mesa y encarando por fin a Draco —. ¿Me dirás qué te pasa?

Draco se sintió sonrojar ligeramente pero aún así no apartó la mirada de Harry, simplemente hizo un asentimiento y se sentó completamente.

—Lo lamento —le dijo mientras apartaba las sábanas, aún estaba desnudo y el frío de la noche lo hizo estremecerse un poco.

—¿Por qué exactamente?

—Espera —pidió Draco mientras caminaba con pasos veloces hasta el baño. Apenas vio su reflejo un instante en el espejo antes de tomar los pequeños frascos con el contenido dorado y volver hacia la cama, Harry lo miraba en silencio, expectante.

—Ven —llamó mientras palmeaba el lado de la cama libre.

Harry se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirar los pequeños frascos y rápidamente estuvo junto a él, sintió a Draco suspirar antes de girarse completamente hacia él y ponerle uno de los frascos entre las manos.

—Yo hice una poción.

—Pensé que ya no probabas las pociones en ti mismo —reprochó Harry levantando el frasco para verlo a la luz de las antorchas —¿Qué es un felix feliz?

Draco bufó suavemente.

—Negado para las pociones —se burló, tratando de relajarse y relajar el ambiente.

—Y tú eres demasiado experto —reprochó Harry dejando el frasco sobre la cama —¿Esto te tenía tan tenso? ¿Qué se supone que hace?

—Pues… —Draco desvió la mirada hacia la cama nuevamente y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Yo quiero… verás, hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, cuando estaba en la universidad, Gael me dio un folleto de la MACH y allí decía que los gays extinguiríamos la sociedad por no poder tener niños, y entonces se me ocurrió esto, no me parecía tan improbable en verdad, aunque sólo fue una idea suelta, algo que empecé a idear sólo por pasar el tiempo… y no fue hasta mucho tiempo después que realmente me puse al tema… fue justo antes de que la MACH atacara la casa y entonces lo dejé de lado, pero cuando te vi con Teddy me di cuenta de que en verdad quería que esto funcionara —explicó levantando uno de los frasquitos —de que en verdad pudiéramos…

—¿Pudiéramos, qué?

—Estuve hablando Zettie, con una medibruja de la clínica en la que trabaja Mikel, y ella me ayudó con algunas dudas que tenía y resolvió algunos problemas que había con respecto a la poción, y al final creo que puede funcionar… lo he hecho en el simulador, más de una vez y funciona, aunque como se trata de algo tan delicado y complejo no puedo estar cien por ciento seguro, sin embargo, quisiera tanto intentarlo, siento que deberíamos, no es justo que nos priven de algo así porque somos gays y…

Harry le tomó una de las manos y lo miró mucho más preocupado, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Draco… ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo quiero tener una familia, Harry —le dijo con voz apretada —que tengamos una familia, tú y yo.

—Pero… el Ministerio no permite la adopción y… —Harry apartó las manos de Draco y frunció el ceño molesto —¿quieres tener un niño con una mujer?

—¿Qué? —replicó Draco inmediatamente y sujetando a Harry de los brazos para evitar que se pusiera en pie —. No, no, lo has entendido mal.

—Pues entonces explícamelo, porque no entiendo de qué hablas, para tener un bebé propio tendrías que hacerlo con una mujer y… ¿esa doctora de la que hablaste?, ¿es ella?

—Por supuesto que no, tonto, eres tú —replicó Draco en voz tan alta como la que Harry estaba usando. Sintió las manos de Harry perder la fuerza por un instante antes de soltarse con rabia y salir de la cama.

—¿De que carajos estás hablando? —preguntó Harry mientras retrocedía por la habitación, lo que decía Draco no podía ser cierto… no podía suceder ¿o sí?

Draco se mordió el labio un momento, sintiéndose dolido por la forma como Harry se había horrorizado.

—Yo hice una poción para que un hombre pudiera procrear —explicó con aire profesional, regañándose por no habérsele ocurrido explicar todo de esa manera en un inicio.

—¿Eso se puede…? Es decir… ¿en verdad lo puedes hacer?

—No importa, ¿o sí? Quería hacerlo, esta tarde… bueno empezar esta tarde, porque no es que sea una toma y que funcione ese mismo día, es decir puede ser que sí funcione, pero también puede suceder hasta dos semanas después, según tengo calculado, pero no podía sin que tú estuvieras al tanto y creo que acerté en eso… es decir, es obvio que no lo quieres y que si hubiera seguido intentándolo sin decirte nada las cosas hubieran resultado peor…

—¿Pretendías simplemente… —Harry hizo una mueca de desconcierto, no muy seguro de usar la siguiente palabra —_embarazarte_ sin siquiera preguntármelo?

Draco se encogió de hombros, recogió las pociones de la cama y las dejó sobre la mesa de noche.

—Eso… sí —admitió con los hombros caídos y con voz ronca —lo lamento, no debí hacerlo —_o pensarlo siquiera, _se dijo mientras tomaba los cobertores y se abrigaba completamente, de pronto se sentía muy triste y desesperanzado, casi había soñado con un niño, uno muy parecido a Harry, pero claro… sólo habían sido sueños.

—Draco —suspiró Harry apartando el desconcierto de su mente y centrándose en su esposo, podía sentir como la tristeza lo invadía y eso lo hacía sentir mal.

—No pasa nada —respondió Draco —simplemente ahora estoy cansado…

—¿Cómo es que eso funciona exactamente? —preguntó obviando la mentira de Draco y avanzando un poco hasta él, sólo podía ver la mata de cabello rubios sobre la almohada, porque Draco se había cubierto hasta la cara.

—Es… —Draco se removió un poco en la cama, pero sin destaparse el rostro, no le apetecía ver a Harry ni a ninguno más por el momento —simplemente la magia y la poción hacen que en nuestros cuerpos se cree lo que denomino un ambiente ideal, un lugar donde un niño se puede crear y desarrollar, este mismo lugar ideal recrea lo necesario para que cuando eh… ya sabes, tu semilla, llegué hasta allí, con algo de suerte, se forme el inicio de un bebé, la poción por sí misma puede mantener al niño allí por dos semanas, por lo cual es necesario estar constantemente revisando si el embarazo ya ha surgido, una vez que lo comprobemos tendríamos… bueno, el gestante, tendría que tomar unas cuantas pociones para mantener ese ambiente ideal hasta el final del desarrollo del niño. Es mejor que sólo alquilar un vientre porque el "lugar ideal" creado tiene el ADN de ese padre y la criatura sería una mezcla de ambos ADNs.

—¿Quiere decir que…?

—Exacto, que sería hijo de ambos, no sólo de uno, lo cual por cierto, evita problemas legales, ya sabes, no puedes adoptar un niño si eres gay o tienes pareja gay, tampoco puedes tener un hijo, en nuestro caso, con una mujer, y ella permitir que viva con nosotros por eso, en cambio, nadie dijo nada de que una pareja gay tuviera un hijo entre ambos.

—Vaya… —Harry negó con la cabeza, era demasiada información —; has pensado en todo.

Draco no contestó nada y Harry continuó:

—¿O sea que… —Harry se acercó hasta Draco y se sentó en la cama, sintió el ligero estremecimiento de Draco por su cercanía, pero no se apartó —uno de los dos se pondrá… como Hermione?

—Embarazado, sí, ese es el término.

—¿Y lo ideaste tú solo?

—Harry —suspiró Draco suavemente —podrías sólo… ya olvida el tema.

—No, no quiero olvidarlo —le reprochó levantando los cobertores para ver a Draco, se sorprendió al verlo tan triste, mucho más de lo que lo había sentido.

—No quiero que, ni por un instante, pienses en hacerlo sólo por pena —contestó Draco sentándose en la cama, mirando a Harry y pretendiendo lucir enfadado.

—¿Y tenemos que tomarla ambos?, la poción…

—Sí, pero al hacerlo… —el sonrojo volvió —yo ya la tomé, así que si no quieres que nada pase mejor será usar por ahora preservativos; ya sabes, evitan que…

—¿Y si yo la tomo?

—Entonces será cincuenta y cincuenta para que uno quede embarazado, aunque eso también depende de en qué posición estés…

Harry arrugó la nariz y miró hacia la fila de frasquitos sobre la mesa.

—¿Y lo hiciste porque en verdad quieres tener una familia conmigo? —preguntó mientras tomaba un frasquito de la mesa y lo levantaba nuevamente para verlo a tras luz —. ¿No por el simple hecho de querer tener una poción más patentada a tu nombre y todos los galeones que eso podría significar?

—¡Por supuesto que no es por eso! Tú eres tan perfecto con los niños, te encantan, lo sé, y a mí también y además es un legado… tú y yo nunca tendremos la posibilidad de dejar una huella de lo que somos a través de nuestros hijos como lo harán Hermione y Ron y… —Draco abrió la boca al ver a Harry destapar el frasquito.

—Harry… no tienes que… —pero fue muy tarde, el chico levantó el frasco y dejó caer el contenido en su boca, hizo una mueca y tragó.

Se sintió extraño, reconoció Harry, una sensación de calidez en su pecho.

—No sabe tan mal como tus otras pociones.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Porque quiero que tengamos una familia, justo como tú lo dijiste, ya había renunciado a la idea de hacerlo desde que descubrí que era gay, pero ahora es diferente… tú has dicho que se puede y yo quiero intentarlo.

—¿Sabes que esto cambiará nuestras vidas? Tendremos que hacernos cargo de alguien más y…

—¿Tú estás seguro, verdad? —preguntó Harry, interrumpiéndolo.

—Por supuesto, pero… ¿no lo has hecho por…?

Harry no lo dejó terminar y se acercó a él para besarlo suavemente.

—Te amo —le dijo en cuanto se apartó del beso —y lo he hecho por eso, porque te amo y quiero tener una familia a la cual amar también. Nuestra familia.

—Harry… yo también te amo —respondió Draco más emocionado de lo que había esperado por la declaración de Harry.

Se volvieron a besar, lenta y suavemente, empujándose sobre la cama, sus pieles desnudas encontrándose, reconociéndose. Draco pateó lo mejor que pudo los cobertores hasta dejarlos caer en el suelo, su polla hizo contacto con la tela del vaquero de Harry, haciendo dura, pero igual de incitante, fricción.

Harry se restregó contra él un poco más, dejando sentir el bulto en sus pantalones, contra las caderas de Draco y jadeando anticipadamente. Luego de una mordida más en la clavícula se apartó sólo lo necesario para librarse de los pantalones. Mientras las manos de Draco subían por su torso desnudo y delineaban el borde del tatuaje de dragón que tenía al lado izquierdo. Harry cerró los ojos por el contacto un instante antes de atrapar esa mano y subirla hasta la altura de sus labios, inclinando la cabeza lo suficiente para besar y mordisquear los dedos. Como sabía que sucedería, Draco jadeó y se arqueó por aquellas tan simples caricias, gimiendo entre cortadamente.

Draco reemplazó sus dedos por sus labios, besando a Harry de manera desesperada y ansiosa, sus manos navegando por los hombros y los brazos hasta hacerse del duro y erecto miembro de Harry, se arqueó y se apartó en cuanto sintió las manos de Harry tomándolo también.

Las caricias fueron desesperadas, Draco chupaba con ansiedad y rapidez el miembro de Harry mientras éste, con su mano, lo acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo con tal velocidad que incluso le causaba dolor, pero no por eso el deseo desaparecía.

Draco sintió la forma como la polla de Harry se endurecía más y más y finalmente se apartó, con un sonido bastante alto de succión, Harry, agitado, sobre las sábanas, le devolvió una mirada ansiosa.

—Tómame —pidió Draco con voz ronca mientras se dejaba caer boca abajo al costado de Harry.

—Draco… ¿estás seguro que quieres que…?

—Por favor —ronroneó Draco arqueando su espalda de manera incitante y levantando más las caderas. Harry jadeó por el espectáculo y se sentó sobre las caderas de Draco, inclinándose para besar y mordisquear el cuello y la espalda de su esposo mientras sus manos separaban las nalgas, dejando ver la rosada y apretada entrada.

—¡Dios, te amo! —masculló Harry jalando la varita y presionándola contra la entrada de Draco antes de dejarla caer a un lado.

—Sí… así —suspiró Draco, relajado y ansioso, mientras sentía a Harry invadir su interior con lentitud y cuidado, recordó como aquella tarde habían estado en la misma posición y le había sido imposible disfrutarlo; su línea de pensamientos se interrumpió cuando Harry terminó de entrar en él e hizo un giro con sus caderas, apretando y presionando los lugares adecuados en su interior, haciéndolo soltar un gemido y estremecerse por completo.

Harry, sin dejar de morderlo o besarlo comenzó a mordisquear sus hombros y su cuello, imponiendo un ritmo rápido y fuerte, las caderas de Draco se levantaban para darle el encuentro y apretaba su trasero con fuerza, haciéndolo sentir cada vez más cerca del final.

—Harry… —Draco pasó con dificultad una mano bajo su cuerpo y se hizo de su dura erección, separando más las piernas y apretándose cuando lo sentía entrar; sabía que en esta ocasión las cosas serían demasiado rápidas, ambos estaban demasiado ansiosos y calientes.

—Draco, sí… ¡Oh….! —Harry presionó sus manos sobre el colchón y se empujó con más fuerza contra él, mientras sentía el interior de Draco estrujarlo hasta lo imposible.

—¡Harry! —gritó Draco arqueando la espalda y con la mano libre tomando a Harry del cuello, jalándolo lo suficiente para besarlo mientras el orgasmo iba trepando por su cuerpo.

Fue un beso descuidado, lleno de dientes y saliva, que sólo concluyó cuando ambos llegaron finalmente al orgasmo, retorciéndose y gimiendo mientras se pegaban lo más posible el uno al otro.

Harry se quedó quieto, abrazado a Draco y suspirando feliz, tratando de recuperar el aire.

—Harry… —suspiró Draco no creyendo que en verdad hayan empezado a intentar tener un niño.

—Lo siento —masculló Harry apartándose de su esposo y tendiéndose a su lado.

—No lo decía por eso —le aclaró Draco girando el rostro para encararlo.

—Oh… —Harry arrugó la nariz, y luego jaló la varita —¿Está bien si hago un hechizo de limpieza?

—Por favor —respondió Draco, jadeando suavemente al sentir la brisa tibia sobre su cuerpo para luego girarse lo suficiente para encarar a Harry, que rápidamente lo imitó, ambos enredaron las piernas y se pegaron lo más posible, disfrutando de las tibiezas de sus pieles.

—Tendremos que comprar otra casa —susurró Harry.

—¿Otra casa? —respondió Draco mientras una de sus manos iba hasta las caderas de Harry, tomándolo de manera algo posesiva.

—Sí, una casa —ratificó Harry —una grande. No me gustaría que los niños crezcan aquí, no tienen dónde jugar, ni con quién y…

—¿Los niños? —preguntó extrañado Draco.

—Sí…

—Hablas en plural.

—¿No quieres más niños?

—Ni siquiera hemos tenido a este —aclaró Draco, pensaba que lo mejor era ir un paso a la vez, además no se imaginaba con ánimos de repetir, pese a que en verdad la idea de una casa llena de niños sonaba genial.

—Pero lo haremos, lo presiento, y luego tendremos más, al menos dos más, para que no crezca solo, y la casa tiene que tener un jardín enorme donde acampar y…

Draco soltó una carcajada y pasó una pierna sobre las caderas de Harry.

—¿Para qué quieren un jardín donde acampar si la casa está a un paso?

—Porque es divertido, por supuesto —respondió Harry medio ofendido, pero sin hacer nada para apartar a Draco.

—No le encuentro lo divertido.

—Lo verás cuando acampemos.

—Pero… —Draco se inclinó un poco más y finalmente logró que Harry quedara sobre su espalda y él encima, con sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas del chico —yo no quiero hacer eso, no tiene lógica.

—No siempre tienes que hacer sólo lo que tiene lógica —suspiró Harry jalando a Draco por el cuello y besándolo, mordiéndolo de manera demandante, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda y llegaban hasta el inicio de las nalgas, Draco se arqueó contra él, pero aún así, entrecortadamente siguió quejándose:

—Sigo sin entender por qué te irías a dormir al jardín cuando…

—Shh…— Harry se levantó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la barbilla —. ¿Qué tal si discutimos luego cómo criar a nuestros niños?

—Nuestros niños —suspiró Draco asintiendo lentamente. Harry volvió a cubrir sus labios y cerró los ojos, entregándose a la pasión del momento, mientras su mente repetía, más feliz de lo que había imaginado nunca: _nuestros niños. _

*****

**

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por leer y por haberme esperado hasta estas horas…_

_¿Qué les pareció? A ver… sé que había un gran grupo que apoyaba que Boris y Aarón volvieran, y otro que no, pero ellos se quieren, creo que Aarón ha captado muy bien el mensaje y ahora sólo le queda convencer y demostrarle a Boris que no se volverá a portar así de mal._

_Y la poción… allí lo tienen, Draco se lo pidió a Harry y por supuesto que éste ha aceptado… así que ya veremos cómo funciona…_

_Y bueno… por ahora nada más, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus bellas palabras, como siempre me alegran los días y bastante…_

_Un beso y nos leemos pronto_

_Zafy_


	54. LIBRO 5: CAPÍTULO 54: INTENTÁNDOLO

Hola a todos… qué tal va la semana… Espero que bien, ya estamos por acabar el año… wow… empiezo a ponerme nostálgica.

Antes de empezar quería, como siempre, agradecer a sus comentarios, todos son muy bellos, me hacen reír bastante, y además me demuestran que la historia les gusta y todo lo que les hace sentir; agradezco también su comprensión, como saben en el trabajo ando demasiado ocupada y además de otras cosas más personales que me dejan el tiempo justo para andar corrigiendo los capítulos, editar algunas cosas y eso, quisiera, de verdad, poderme dar el tiempo para responder a todo lo que me escriben, y aún tengo la esperanza de hacerlo pronto, pero por mientras, se les agradece de corazón todo lo que ponen, lo leo siempre y me suben el ánimo y me arrancan más de una sonrisa, y carcajada en muchos casos.

Ahora sí, no los entretengo más, sigamos leyendo:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

**CAPÍTULO 54: "INTENTÁNDOLO" **

**

* * *

  
**

_"En la vida real, el que no se rinde es todo un valiente"_

_Paul McCartney_

_

* * *

  
_

_Londres, junio del 2005_

La primera decepción llegó tres semanas después, cuando la medibruja Zettie Tisdale, la que Draco había contactado para poner en orden los últimos detalles de su poción y la cual estaba mucho más que entusiasmada por la idea de que algo así se pudiera hacer, les dijo que no había ningún indicio de que la poción hubiera funcionado. Es decir, ninguno de los dos llevaba un niño en su interior.

Draco no fue capaz de levantar la mirada mientras Zettie les recomendaba seguir intentando, después de todo era una poción con un ochenta y cinco por ciento de eficacia, no se podía hacer algo mejor, por supuesto, de haber sido posible, Draco lo hubiera hecho.

Aunque ambos asintieron frente a ella y dijeron que continuarían tratando, cuando llegaron a casa parecían reacios a siquiera mirarse las caras.

Harry podía sentir el desaliento y la pena en Draco, pero también la sentía él, y sentía que lo sobrepasaba, así que no hizo ningún intento por romper el pesado silencio.

Casi como una danza ya creada caminaron hacia la cocina, Draco puso a calentar el agua para el té, mientras Harry sacaba de uno de los estantes las tazas. Draco se movió a un lado para dejarlo pasar mientras iba por la azucarera y el té y finalmente, cuando el agua dio un hervor, sacó la tetera del fuego y la colocó en la mesa, sobre el protector que Harry había acomodado un instante antes.

Harry sirvió el caliente líquido en ambas tazas mientras Draco apartaba algunos de los folletos de casas que tenían sobre la mesa; hermosas y grandes casas en el campo y en la playa, con anotaciones de ambos acerca del vecindario, del clima y de los lugares cercanos; el oro, por suerte, no era ningún problema para ellos, a ambos les iba demasiado bien en ese aspecto.

Draco le dio una mirada más a la casa blanca con cercas de madera y rodeada de árboles que habían visto en Gillingham, lo que más le gustaba de ella era que estaba en medio de un campo, y a sólo unos cuantos pasos del mar, tenía lo mejor de ambos lados y además cierta privacidad. Era amplia y tenía una torre en uno de los lados, casi podía imaginar la habitación de su hijo allí, rodeada de amplias ventanas que le dejarían ver el bosque y escuchar el mar. Había estado bastante alentado decidirse por esa y Harry también, aunque ahora que no había un bebé en camino, pues sería difícil que retomaran el tema.

—Necesito tomar una ducha —anunció Harry, su voz sonaba ronca y sobresaltó a Draco cuando rompió el silencio.

Harry no espero que Draco respondiera, se puso en pie y con rapidez caminó hacia las escaleras y de allí hasta su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha, reconociendo que aquello no era más que una excusa para alejarse de Draco. Por el momento al menos. Tal vez sería enteramente su culpa, Draco había probado la poción muchas veces con el simulador y debía haber funcionado, en cualquiera de los dos, a menos que Harry no fuera adecuado para ello.

Cuando salió del baño, media hora después, no pudiendo permanecer más tiempo bajo el agua caliente, sintió la ausencia de Draco. Era algo que podía sentir si es que se marchaba enfadado o sin avisar.

En la cocina encontró la nota, un pedazo de pergamino sobre el folleto de la casa en Gillingham que tanto les había gustado:

_Harry:_

_Fui a la fábrica, trataré de volver antes del anochecer. _

_D. _

Harry suspiró cansadamente, la escueta nota de Draco le hacía entender que seguramente estaría enojado por haberlo dejado solo en la cocina sin decir nada sobre lo que había pasado, o no había pasado, para ser más claros.

Negó con la cabeza y subió a terminar de cambiarse, si a Draco le funcionaba el entretenerse en el trabajo, a él también.

*****

—¿Te has peleado con él? —preguntó Gael entrando, como era ya su costumbre, sin golpear la puerta.

—No —respondió Draco secamente mientras hacía volar un caldero a través de la habitación, directo a la chimenea, el caldero hizo un sonoro _plop _ y luego comenzó a ponerse rojo por el fuego sobre él.

—¡Ah, qué genial! —comentó sarcásticamente Gael mientras levantaba la varita y apagaba el caldero —. No recuerdo haberte visto tan enfadado en mucho tiempo, pensé que luego del enlace todo estaría mejor.

—Que no me he peleado con él —repitió Draco apretando los dientes, un cigarro apareció de la nada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había convocado con tan solo su necesidad de uno. Lo prendió con la varita y dio una profunda calada.

—Entonces con Hermione —concluyó Gael sentándose elegantemente en una de las sillas delante del escritorio de Draco y cruzando los brazos —, no es por nada pero debes entender que al estar en el último mes de embarazo ella tiende a ser un poco más… fastidiosa —Gael arrugó la nariz un poco, generalmente Draco amaba discutir con Hermione sobre muchos temas, ambos eran bastante apasionados en eso de las discusiones, pero durante las últimas semanas Hermione o terminaba en un mar de lágrimas o mandando a Draco a la mierda. Literalmente.

—No los he visto hoy, tenían clases de algo sobre cómo llevar el dolor del parto o algo así —explicó Draco paseando de un lado al otro.

—De acuerdo, me rindo —suspiró Gael mirando el ir y venir de su amigo —¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Nada, hombre, que no me pasa nada.

—Y tú continúas diciéndolo pero no engañándome.

—Es sólo que… algo que quería que saliera no salió, eso es todo, no te puedo decir más.

—Y he allí los misterios, ¿te encanta ponerte misterioso, no? —se burló Gael tratando de hacer a su amigo sonreír, falló miserablemente.

—Lo siento.

—Ya, como sea —suspiró, poniéndose en pie y sintiéndose vencido —; deberías buscar a Harry, él siempre te pone de buen humor.

Draco le dio una mirada fastidiada y no dijo nada más, Gael caminó hasta la entrada y antes de salir continúo hablando.

—Venía a decirte que ya me voy, iremos a ver una casa con Mikel.

—Eso es bueno… —comentó Draco, le había agradado la idea de que ambos decidieran avanzar más en sus relaciones; Gael y Mikel comprando una casa y comprometiéndose más; y él y Harry teniendo un bebé. O intentándolo al menos.

—Tyrone se quedará a cargo hasta que el turno termine.

—Ya… —respondió Draco sintiendo nuevamente el desaliento por no haber conseguido hacer la poción funcionar.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró encendió la chimenea y lanzó un caldero más en su interior, observándolo ponerse rojo lentamente, era algo que hacía sólo cuando se sentía demasiado frustrado.

*****

—Y él la tiene bajo una poción de amor, yo lo sé —explicó la anciana apretándose las manos y conteniéndose por no llorar —yo estoy segura de eso.

—Cálmese, señora Lodge —pidió Harry mientras extendía una cajita de pañuelos desechables hacia la mujer: una anciana de cabello blanco sujeto en un moño alto y con muchas arrugas sobre la piel amarillenta, sus ojos castaños demasiado brillosos por las lágrimas, y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el maquillaje.

La anciana tomó uno de los pañuelos con un gesto de agradecimiento y se limpió los ojos con exasperante paciencia, cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonaba nasal:

—Ella ha firmado una declaración, los aurores los intervinieron por pedido mío, por supuesto —continuó explicando —, y ella dijo que yo estaba loca, que no me quería, que nunca me había querido y que se había escapado de casa con él porque él si la amaba, la hacía feliz.

—Tal vez…

—¡No! —protestó la anciana con inesperada energía —ella era feliz en casa, tengo… —se movió abriendo el enorme bolso y dejando caer sobre el escritorio un gran grupo de cartas y fotografías —; ella me escribía siempre desde la escuela, fue a Beauxbatons, y cuando sus padres murieron, en el tercer año, vino a pasar los veranos y vacaciones conmigo, no tiene más familia —la mano temblorosa de la anciana levantó una fotografía navideña, ambas estaban junto a un enorme árbol decorado con luces de colores y sonreían, efectivamente ella no se veía como si estuviera obligada a estar allí —, y cuando terminó la escuela se mudó a casa definitivamente, y entonces conoció a ese… _aprovechado_ en la universidad y yo le dije que no estaba de acuerdo… hay algo en él que no me gusta para nada, y entonces le pedí que se alejara de él, que no era bueno, incluso mandé seguirlo, ¿sabe? Sé que es vergonzoso pero, ¿qué podía hacer? y le mostré a mi nieta las fotografías de él con otra mujer, aún así no lo dejó y sólo un par de días después escapó de casa con él, para casarse, dice, aunque no he encontrado registros de que se hayan casado…

—Podemos constatar eso, tal vez lo hizo en el lado muggle.

—No, tampoco… él lo que quiere casarse en el lado mágico —explicó la anciana mientras miraba con amor la fotografía navideña —, será la única forma en que sea reconocido como su esposo y que tenga acceso a su fortuna en Gringots y que cuando yo muera…

Harry se masajeó la frente por un momento, un ligero dolor de cabeza estaba iniciándose y se preguntó si es que Draco estaría furioso o algo similar. Tenía motivos para estarlo, después de todo.

—De acuerdo, no será muy difícil, es probable que haya aplicado algún otro tipo de encantamiento para tenerla junto a él, o incluso amenazarla… Por lo pronto le diré qué haremos: mandaré a un par de mis chicos a su casa a que la revisen y le pediré a uno de ellos que se quede con usted hasta que termine de averiguar qué es lo que ocurre —empezó a planificar en voz alta Harry; no había pensado en encontrarse con un caso aquella tarde, pero cuando había llegado a su oficina, Clémence, su nueva asistente, una mujer mayor que siempre parecía tener todo en orden y que además era muy discreta, le había informado acerca de la mujer que lo estaba esperando, que parecía desesperada y argumentaba no irse sin verlo. Le alegró que ocurriera, al menos podría tener su mente en otro sitio.

—¿Cree usted que él querrá lastimarme?

—No necesariamente, o no por el momento, pero quizá sí, una vez logre estar casado con su nieta… parece que es un caza fortunas, su madre tenía fama de eso, aunque claro, es algo de lo que no estoy seguro, sólo son suposiciones… Ahora lo importante es tenerla a salvo y verificar si no ha puesto algunos hechizos escucha en casa, por como dice que su nieta declaró debe haber anticipado la llegada de los aurores.

—¿Cree que le tomará demasiado tiempo?

—No estoy seguro, pero no se preocupe, no será demasiado, trataré de encontrarlos primero, dudo mucho que sigan en el lugar donde los encontraron los aurores, serviría si tuviera alguna pertenencia de ella…

—Tengo esto —dijo sacando de su enorme bolso ahora un cepillo de cabello, pesado y de plata, tenía en la parte superior unas muy bellos repujados, de flores que Harry no sabía identificar —. Era de su madre —explicó pasándoselo a Harry — y luego de que ella muriera mi nieta no se ha despegado de él para nada, siempre que tenía que ir de viaje o regresar a la escuela lo llevaba, sin embargo cuando se marchó de casa lo dejó tirado a un lado, como si ya no le importara… Ese hombre se la llevó con engaños, estoy tan segura de eso —jadeó la mujer y Harry temió que se pusiera a llorar nuevamente.

Presionó la varita contra una pequeña caja de madera que tenía sobre el escritorio y murmuró: Cleave, Roth; a la oficina.

La mujer se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas mientras dos chicos, de aproximadamente veinte años, aparecían por la puerta.

—Jefe —saludó Cleave suavemente, mirando confundido a la anciana.

—Buenas tardes —saludó también Roth, extrañado.

Harry se puso en pie y los presentó, para luego darles las instrucciones del caso; acompañó a sus hombres y a la mujer a la gran casa en Telford y descubrieron varios hechizos de espionaje, finalmente decidieron no removerlos, sino engañarlos para hacerle creer, a quien sea que estuviera escuchando, que nada había cambiado y no levantar sospechas. Dejó a Roth a cargo de la mujer y regresó a su oficina nuevamente.

Estuvo entretenido buscando información y planeando cómo lograr seguir a la inusual pareja durante mucho rato más, cuando se dio cuenta ya era casi media noche. Se levantó sobresaltado, no le había avisado a Draco de que llegaría tarde. Aunque por otro lado, Draco no lo había ido a buscar tampoco.

Sintiéndose apesadumbrado nuevamente, llegó por medio de la red flú a casa, subió con rapidez las escaleras, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y se sintió estúpido cuando descubrió la habitación vacía, Draco tampoco había regresado de la fábrica.

Durante un rato más caviló acerca de qué era lo que debía hacer, hasta que finalmente se decidió y bajó nuevamente las escaleras, para llegar a la fábrica e ir por Draco.

*****

Siguió mezclando con la varita, mientras meditaba en cuánto realmente quería tener una familia con Harry y cómo el que no haya funcionado al primer intento no lo detendría. Sabía que Harry también estaría de acuerdo. En la tarde ambos habían estado algo extraños, cierto, pero estaba seguro que se trataba solamente del desanimo por la noticia, después de todo ambos habían estado muy ilusionados al respecto, planeando y proyectándose; y además follando como veelas en temporada de apareamiento, en pro de la descendencia. Y eso no tendría que cambiar,

El caldero dio un hervor más y Draco apagó finalmente la llama, pensaba esperar un momento más, hasta que fuera posible llegar a casa con la poción y comenzar de nuevo, ordenó un poco su oficina, los calderos seguían regados por todos lados, al igual que los pergaminos, clara muestra de su rabia y frustración anterior.

Los pasos en el pasillo le hicieron levantar la vista, recién notando que todo había estado realmente silencioso durante mucho rato. Los ruidos de pasos crecieron y Draco miró hacia el reloj, pasaba de media noche. Cuando la puerta se abrió ya sabía de quién se trataba. Seguramente Harry estaba enfadado porque no había vuelto a casa temprano, tal como había dejado dicho en la nota.

—Harry —saludó Draco en cuanto Harry abrió la puerta, su mirada verde estaba muy brillante, estaba enfadado, resolvió Draco.

—Esto es estúpido —respondió Harry cerrando la puerta con fuerza y avanzando hacia el centro del salón donde Draco permanecía de pie, mirándolo sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Nosotros no vamos a dejar de intentarlo ni a dejar de hablar del asunto, es ridículo que, después de todo, lo hagamos —siguió explicando Harry deteniéndose delante de Draco y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros.

—Yo no… —pero Draco no pudo continuar, los labios de Harry ya estaban sobre los suyos, mordisqueando y besando de manera demandante. Por un instante meditó en la posibilidad de interrumpir a Harry y decirle que él tampoco había pensado dejar de intentarlo, pero esa lengua ya se colaba dentro de su boca y decidió hablar de ello luego… mucho después.

Harry, sin dejar de besar a Draco, comenzó a desabotonar la túnica y coló sus manos por dentro, sintiendo la suave tela de la camiseta que vestía Draco, que ahora lo sujetaba por la espalda, como si tratara de unir aún más sus cuerpos, pero era imposible juntarse más, sus piernas estaban enredadas y sus caderas se tocaban, los inicios de sus erecciones, aún bajo la ropa, frotándose lentamente.

—Harry… —gimió Draco cuando esos labios se alejaron de su boca y la ardiente lengua recorrió lentamente su mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello. Emitió un grito más fuerte cuado esa lengua amable fue reemplazada por unos dientes.

—Te amo —suspiró Harry apartándose lo necesario para poder dejar resbalar la túnica de Draco por los hombros y hacerla caer al piso. Draco aprovechó el momento para poder sacar la sudadera que Harry usaba, antes de volver a abrazarse y besarse, poco a poco fueron cayendo al piso, Draco empujando a Harry hasta que lo tuvo bajo su cuerpo, sus caderas agitándose la una con la otra, mientras ambos se besaban y acariciaban.

El resto de la ropa salió volando por todos lados con bastante rapidez y destreza, en tanto Draco comenzaba a bajar por el cuerpo de Harry, con sus manos acariciando las fuertes piernas y su lengua trazando caminos por el abdomen.

—Mmm Draco —jadeó Harry cuando sintió el caliente aliento de Draco sobre su miembro, mientras levantaba las caderas para que su pareja se apresurara.

Draco no se hizo esperar, estaba demasiado ansioso para eso, primero con su lengua acarició toda la longitud, logrando hacer estremecer a Harry, le encantaba hacer eso, hacerlo lloriquear, suplicar y perder el control.

Harry sujetó con sus dedos el largo cabello rubio, sin ejercer demasiada presión, abrió los ojos un instante para ver a Draco entre sus piernas en el mismo momento en que el rubio lo miraba, sus ojos permanecieron en contacto mientras Draco abría la boca y acogía su miembro por completo.

Harry no lo pudo soportar más tiempo y cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y levantando las caderas. Toda esa humedad y calidez rodeándolo, apretándolo, esa lengua jugando con su piel más sensible, sus dedos se apretaron sobre el cabello de Draco y empezó a levantar las caderas con fuerza, mientras emitía gemidos incomprensibles.

Draco chupó con fuerza, sujetando con una mano las caderas de Harry y con la otra acariciando por momentos los testículos o la parte del miembro de Harry que no llegaba a entrar en su boca, sentía su propia erección dura y, hasta cierto punto, dolorosa. Repasó con su dientes toda la extensión, logrando que Harry se arqueara de manera deliciosa antes de apartarse, agitado y ansioso.

—Voltéate — ordenó con voz firme mientras acariciaba las piernas de Harry con la punta de los dedos.

Harry no contestó, simplemente giró, tal como su amante le pedía, sintiendo el frío y duro piso sobre su pecho, pero estaba tan excitado y ansioso que eso no lo desanimó; sintió a Draco acomodarse entre sus piernas, evitando que pudiera arrodillarse.

—Harry… —suspiró Draco besándole en el hombro y refregando su dura erección entre las nalgas de Harry, que hacía lo posible por arquearse y tratar de hacerle sitio.

—Draco… vamos —pidió moviendo una de las manos hacia atrás, hasta poder acariciar el trasero de Draco, apretándolo contra él.

—Sí —jadeó Draco levantándose un poco y murmurando un hechizo lubricante. Se posicionó mejor y, aún besando la espalda de Harry, comenzó a empujar.

Harry jadeó y se empujó contra Draco mientras sentía como, con exasperante lentitud, iba entrando en él.

—¡Oh, Dios, sí!

—Oh… —Draco se detuvo, totalmente dentro de Harry, respirando entrecortadamente y tratando de disfrutar de ese pequeño momento en que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a aquel lugar tan apretado.

—Vamos, Draco —lo apuró Harry tratando de moverse contra Draco, pero como estaba totalmente presionado contra el suelo le fue imposible. Draco comenzó a embestir contra él, con fuerza, una de sus manos fue sujeta sobre su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras se sentía aplastado, deliciosamente aplastado, y su cuerpo vibraba porque en cada embestida Draco llegaba hasta ese preciso punto.

—Te amo —jadeó Draco jalando a Harry de las caderas hasta tenerlo de rodillas sobre el piso, las embestidas se volvieron mucho más fuertes, sólo sus gritos y gemidos llenaba la oficina,

Draco pasó una mano hacia delante y comenzó a acariciar a Harry —lo siento… estoy tan cerca —dijo con voz ahogada mientras sentía como su cuerpo perdía el control. Su mano se unió a la de Harry y comenzó a acariciarlo con rudeza, aún cuando el orgasmo le sobrevino y se corrió con grito gutural no dejó de acariciarlo, hasta que lo sintió tensarse y su mano se empapó de aquel líquido caliente.

Entonces ambos se dejaron caer contra el piso, agitados y sudados.

—Lamento lo de esta tarde —suspiró Harry, unos minutos después estaba ya acostado junto a él, su cabeza en el pecho de Draco; ambos cubiertos por la túnica que había caído al piso.

—¿De qué hablas? No ha pasado nada…

—Sí que ha pasado, pude haberte dicho que estaba bien, que seguiríamos intentando, pero me sentía tan sobrepasado y…

—Yo también, creo —interrumpió Draco inclinándose para darle un beso en la cabeza —pero ahora todo está bien, creo que ya dejamos en claro que seguiremos intentando —se burló y Harry asintió.

—Por supuesto… pero, ¿la próxima vez en una cama? No es por nada pero el piso me va a matar…

—No te estabas quejando hace un momento —reprochó Draco con burla.

—Oh, no, pero si no me crees puedes probarlo…

—¿El qué?

—El piso, por supuesto —respondió Harry levantándose un poco y empujando a Draco hasta quedar encima de él.

—Oh… bueno, creo que podría hacerlo —suspiró Draco mientras sentía las manos de Harry abrirse camino entre sus piernas…

*****

_Tres semanas después. _

Ajustó un poco más la capa de viaje, lamentando no haber escuchado a Draco y dejar la bufanda y los guantes en casa. A su lado Cleave se abrigó al igual que él, aunque él sí lucía una bufanda oscura que se veía bastante abrigadora.

—Cindy me obligó a traerla —comentó Cleave hacia Harry y parecía algo avergonzado por dejar que su novia influyera en su vestimenta, incluso en las misiones.

—Yo olvidé la mía —respondió Harry, guardándose el comentar que Draco también había insistido con él por eso y que al final la había dejado escondida en la cochera, junto con los guantes. Oh, cuando se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, casi podía imaginar a los guantes y la bufanda, detrás de uno de los aparadores, lo abrigadores que serían en un momento así, pero, ¿quién iba a imaginar que empezaría a helar de esa manera?

—Como sea, pronto podremos volver a entrar a la carpa.

—Sí —afirmó Harry a la vez que hacía un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando hacia el angosto camino que llegaba desde la playa. Dos siluetas, una muy pegada a la otra, avanzaban con lentitud. Entornó los ojos tratando de reconocer si es que se trataba de su objetivo. Durante las últimas tres semanas lo habían perseguido por toda Inglaterra, al parecer Zabini tenía un serio complejo de persecución, o él, Harry, no estaba haciendo su trabajo adecuadamente, espantándolo cada vez que se acercaba. Por eso esos días habían decidido hacerlo a la manera antigua. A lo muggle, como decía él. O más o menos a lo muggle, se ratificó, pues estaban ambos escondidos con hechizos de impermeabilidad y apretados entre los árboles, para no ser vistos y vigilando la puerta principal de lo que era la última vivienda donde se había instalado la pareja.

Había cosas que Harry no comprendía muy bien, por ejemplo: que una chica como ella, que al parecer había vivido felizmente en la opulencia durante tantos años, decidiera abandonar todo por un chico que aparentemente ni siquiera tenía un empleo, viviendo únicamente de lo poco que ella había llevado consigo al escapar.

"—Puede que él represente el escapar de la cotidianidad, que esté harta de seguir las normas y quiera tener su propia vida —había opinado Draco una noche mientras cenaban —, que él le haya mostrado un mundo totalmente diferente y fantástico del cual ella no tenía ni idea y que al tener que escoger entre eso y su abuela, se haya inclinado por él. No muchos o muchas dejan a sus familias por la persona que quieren, pero no sería la primera en escaparse por estar con el que cree que es el amor de su vida".

Harry había percibido un destello de añoranza en la mirada de Draco, imaginó que Draco se había sentido así en la época de Yarik: estaba harto de hacer lo que se esperaba que hiciera y veía en el chico algún tipo de escape; aunque como su situación era mucho más complicada no se había animado a fugarse con él, pero seguramente, de haber vivido en una época en la que su familia no estaba siendo amenazada, Draco se hubiera escapado con él. Mordió su lengua por no responder acerca de que esta chica en realidad sí era feliz con su abuela, que a ella no le habían exigido que se casase con alguien ni que peleara en una guerra o matara a nadie. Si había algo que no le gustaba era que Draco recordara a Yarik, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, de las cosas que habían pasado juntos y de la certeza de que en verdad se amaban, no podía dejar de sentirse un tanto amenazado por él y su recuerdo. Y era tonto, lo sabía, pero aún así prefería evitar el tema.

Harry se pegó un poco más contra el árbol y algo revoloteó en su estómago, era un fastidio que tenía desde la mañana anterior, después de haber tenido que dormir en una carpa a medio kilómetro de allí, y en donde se había congelado hasta los cabellos en su afán de ocultarse y no mostrar ni una gota de magia, para no alertar a Zabini.

—Yo creo que no sospecha —masculló Cleave sin dejar de mirar a la parejita que venía caminando, tomada de la mano.

—Eso parece —jadeó Harry lo más callado que pudo y maldiciendo nuevamente el frío que lo hacía sentir tan enfermo en un momento tan inapropiado. Sólo necesitaban que Zabini se confiara lo suficiente para dejar a la chica sola media hora, sólo media hora y Harry podría navegar por sus recuerdos, ver su mente y averiguar cómo era que había cambiado tanto de opinión con respecto a su abuela y la universidad.

Harry miró la pareja pasar por su lado, Zabini, se veía bien, usando su ropa muggle de segunda clase, con una chaqueta de cuero oscura y unos pantalones vaqueros apretados y gastados, sus botas se hundían sin hacer ruido en el césped aplastado del camino, mientras sus ojos marrones escaneaban todo alrededor, con desconfianza, aunque sin dejar de sonreír de manera, Harry tenía que reconocerlo; encantadora.

Leti, que era como su abuela la llamaba, sonreía más bien de manera boba, mirando con ojos brillantes hacia Zabini y hacia el camino alternativamente, su largo cabello castaño claro brillaba aún en la oscura mañana y sus ropas se notaban de calidad superior a la vestimenta muggle de su pareja, su mano iba enlazada a la del chico y Harry podía decir que, de no saber que algo extraño pasaba allí, podía decir que se trataba de una pareja demasiado enamorada, pero debía descubrir qué sucedía con la chica y pronto.

En cuanto estuvieron más cerca Harry casi esperaba que hubiera pajaritos volando cerca y que la música de algún violín sonara en el fondo e incluso flores cayendo del cielo; la escena se le hacía demasiado dulce y empalagosa, como si alguien le hubiera echado demasiada azúcar a lo que pudiera ser un gran pastel.

–Te amo –afirmó la chica en voz alta y firme en el momento en que caminaban ya al lado de Harry y Cleave, Zabini torció el gesto un instante mirando hacia los árboles donde él estaba escondido y luego asintió.

–Ajá, eso es, me amas.

–Más que a nada en el mundo –continuó diciendo la chica mientras seguían avanzando, –; te amo más que a mi vida.

Harry no había podido detectar ningún hechizo a primera impresión, aunque eso era algo que ya esperaba, pues si los aurores habían estado investigando y no habían encontrado nada era porque ya habrían hecho el procedimiento de cateo.

Miró a Zabini, tomando de la mano a Leti de manera posesiva y avanzando por el resto del camino hacia la cabaña, efectivamente, algo andaba muy mal allí, él amaba a Draco, por supuesto, y Draco lo amaba a él también, y ninguno de los dos iba con los ojos rutilantes, mirándose como si no existiera nada más en el mundo y tomados de la mano gritándose cuanto se amaban en medio de la calle. Y bueno, tal vez era distinto en una pareja hetero, pero Ron y Hermione definitivamente no actuaban así. La chica pareciera no poder mirar nada más que a Zabini, aunque él en realidad no estuviera más interesado en ella que en el camino. Torció el gesto un poco, sintiendo nuevamente el odioso dolor de cabeza que lo había acompañado desde muy temprano y se pegó al árbol un poco más, dejando su peso descansar sobre éste mientras seguía analizando la situación: Zabini no podía haber usado una poción de amor, ni un imperius, nada de magia negra, porque eso había sido ya investigado, y tampoco amenazar a la chica porque de lo contrario ella no le gritaría que lo amaba en medio de un camino desierto, ni lo miraría de esa manera tan embelezada y... Algo hizo conexión en su cabeza, mirarlo, eso era, ella en ningún momento casi había dejado de mirarlo, Zabini incluso ya parecía molesto por eso, era un hechizo de vista, ella tenía que mirarlo, o tenerlo demasiado cerca. Se preguntó cómo habría sido la investigación y el interrogatorio de los aurores y si es que en realidad necesitaría verlo a él físicamente o con una imagen encantada bastaría.

–Vamos, Cleave –ordenó Harry con voz firme. El chico le dio una mirada más a la chica y negó con la cabeza.

–Es bastante guapa, mucho más que en las fotos, y eso que ni siquiera son de las mágicas Creavey.

–¿De las mágicas Creavey? –preguntó Harry extrañado, le tomó un par de segundos recordarlo, Denis Creavey, el hermano de Collin, del buen Collin; no había sabido nada de su compañero de clases desde que la escuela había terminado.

–Sí, él y su hermano, que ya murió, habían empezado a desarrollar una forma de revelado que te daba una impresión más clara de la persona o el lugar que fotografiabas, es bastante caro aún y no es tan fácil conseguirlas, aún está mejorando la técnica, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero dicen que es bastante realista, yo sólo he visto las primeras pruebas, en una exposición hace un año, pero dicen que ahora salen mucho mejor...

–¿Y qué tan difícil es conseguir una foto así?

–Para usted, jefe, será pan comido, sólo dígale que quiere una y le apuesto a que el chico se la dará en el acto, seguro que hasta tiene ya una colección privada y todo...

Harry se sonrojó un poco y se sorprendió de sentirse tan agitado con solo estar caminando la media colina que los separaba de la carpa.

–A él siempre le ha gustado tomar fotografías —jadeó Harry.

–Y es gay además –continuó explicando el chico –hace más de un par de años que está con un artista mago Ruso, que tiene obras por toda Europa, son la sensación...

–¿Porque será que no me enteré?

–Ah, es que seguramente estaba muy ocupado resolviendo casos y todo, pero como Creavey no vive en Inglaterra nadie lo menciona y...

–Espera –interrumpió deteniéndose ante la carpa –¿No vive en Inglaterra? ¿Cómo lo viste entonces?

–Por ahora, si no me equivoco, está en Austria, lo vi en Nápoles el año pasado, ya sabe, Cinthya es una gran fan de todo lo que se refiere al arte y prácticamente me obligó a ir y bueno... –se encogió de hombros, como si no necesitara dar mayores explicaciones. Ý en realidad no las necesitaba dar, Harry conocía a Cinthya y sabía lo persuasiva que era para lograr que Cleave le diera los gustos que pidiera; también sabía que Zabini había estado fuera del país durante algunos meses hacía más de un año, en Italia y Francia, aunque era un misterio lo que había hecho allí, no había registros sobre eso en el Ministerio.

–De acuerdo, yo iré a la oficina a buscar algo de información y tú coge lo que necesites de la carpa y vuelve a la cabaña, sólo en caso de que Zabini salga me avisas al móvil. No hagas nada de magia, recuerda que no queremos alertarlo.

–Sí, jefe –suspiró Cleave con cierto fastidio –. No se preocupe, no la fregaré está vez.

–Es bueno saberlo –masculló Harry sarcásticamente, aún recordaban el primer trabajo en el que el chico había participado y como por culpa de él un ladrón de muy baja monta había escapado, tardaron dos semanas en capturarlo nuevamente y aquello representó gastos extras para el trabajo y muchas disculpas por parte de Harry hacia el cliente. Por más que Cleave había avanzado mucho en su trabajo y Harry estaba ya contento con él, no le permitiría olvidar tan rápido ni tan fácil. No sería divertido de lo contrario.

Harry montó sobre su motocicleta y se puso el casco, arrancando con bastante bulla, dio una mirada atrás, hacia Cleave y la carpa, antes de enfilar con mayor velocidad por el camino. Disfrutaba de poder pasear a lo muggle por las carreteras, aunque luego de una hora de viaje se apartó del camino y se elevó, ya había avanzado lo suficiente para evitar que Zabini, o cualquier otro, pudiera percibir su magia, y se dirigió hacia Londres, hacia su oficina.

*****

–Entonces podremos triplicar la utilidad manteniendo el invernadero, no es tan difícil, tendríamos que contratar a alguien que tenga algo de experiencia... conozco un par de chicos que podrían hacerlo.

–No es mala idea, Gael, pero necesitamos apresurarnos, si realmente lo vamos a hacer primero vamos a contratar a la persona y luego que esa persona se encargue de montarlo, ni tú ni yo tenemos el tiempo, estamos ya retrazados con las órdenes de Italia y no pienso hablar con Suecia hasta que esté todo en orden.

–De acuerdo, entonces primero lo contrato y luego...– empezó a anotar Gael mientras Draco le daba un sorbo a su taza de té, se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

–¡Harry! –exclamó Draco poniéndose en pie, Gael soltó una pequeña carcajada y aunque Draco sabía que se estaba mofando de su entusiasmo para saludar a Harry no le interesó.

–Hola –sonrió Harry y luego le hizo un gesto a Gael, como pidiéndole que los dejara solos.

–Ya, que sólo han pasado cuatro días –se quejó mientras jalaba su taza de café para salir y dejarlos solos.

–Cinco –replicaron Harry y Draco a la vez, Gael puso los ojos en blanco.

–Que absurdo, quien lo hubiera dicho antes, ahora parecen una parejita empalagosa y hetero –siguió mascullando mientras por fin cerraba la puerta de la oficina.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno en los brazos del otro y se dieron un apasionado beso, disfrutando del sabor tan necesario para ambos.

–Espera –jadeó Harry cuando Draco ya metía mano dentro de su sudadera.

–Oh, no, esperar no, no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que volver a la reunión porque...

–No, es que yo sólo he venido un momento –le detuvo Harry sujetándolo de las muñecas, sintiéndose mal por la cara de desconcierto de Draco; se inclinó y le dio un beso más en los labios antes de apartarse.

–Lo lamento –continuó —, está más complicado de lo que esperaba, pero he conseguido un par de datos interesantes y vine a la oficina por información –Harry señaló con la cabeza la mochila que estaba en el piso y en la que no había reparado Draco –aún no es seguro usar magia así que tengo que ir al modo muggle por el último tramo, pero no quería irme sin verte aunque sea un momento.

–Oh –Draco trató de no sentirse desilusionado, él sabía que esas cosas pasarían, lo habían hablado y sabían las exigencias de cada uno de sus trabajos, lo importante que era para ellos y sobre todo lo vital de que uno apoyara al otro –; claro, no hay problema.

–Te recompensaré –prometió Harry y Draco negó con la cabeza.

–No seas tonto, no hay nada que recompensar, es trabajo –se acercó a él y le dio un gran abrazo, disfrutando de su aroma y la sensación de Harry entre sus brazos. Por las noches dormía junto a una de sus pijamas, para no dejar de sentir su aroma de alguna manera, (aunque no lo confesaría ni bajo tortura) pero durante el día no tenía como hacerlo, al menos está tarde las cosas serían mejores.

–Trabajo –suspiró Harry separándose con mucho pesar de Draco –. Creo que tardaré un par de días más, no debe pasar más tiempo porque Zabini no se ha movido hasta ahora y no quiero que se vuelva a mover, debe ser está vez.

–Suerte entonces —Draco le acarició el brazo con cariño —; me ha gustado verte al menos un momento.

–Y a mí –Harry, que ya había retrocedido un par de pasos, los volvió a caminar y se pegó a Draco dándole un beso más en los labios –. Al volver nos pondremos a eso de nuevo.

–Ni lo dudes –sonrió Draco con entusiasmo. Harry le acarició la mano y finalmente, con mucho pesar, salió de la oficina, mientras Draco aún permanecía allí de pie.

*****

Cuando Harry llegó nuevamente a la colina ya estaba atardeciendo, había estado tan ocupado en ir, recopilar información y volver que no había siquiera reparado en lo hambriento que se encontraba, por suerte Cleave tenía dotes para cocinar al aire libre (mejor que los que él y Hermione y Ron habían tenido en su tiempo) y lo esperaba con un gran plato de sopa caliente y pan fresco, que comió en silencio, ansioso, mientras Cleave leía los libros que había traído de la oficina.

–Entonces no es delito porque no es un hechizo de magia negra.

–No lo sé, es decir, no es de magia negra, pero creo que sí un delito, aunque no puedo preguntarle a Hermione, anda demasiado ocupada procurando dar a luz antes de explotar o algo así... –respondió Harry antes de meterse una nueva tajada de pan a la boca. Cleave arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada respecto a lo hambriento que estaba su jefe.

–Como sea, no creo que los aurores hayan podido hacer nada contra eso.

–En realidad sí que pudieron, fíjate en el libro de hechizos sudamericanos, hay un capítulo completo sobre lo que ellos denominan amarres.

Cleave dejó de lado el libro sobre hechizos Europeos no tan conocidos y sacó del montón que había en el piso el que Harry le indicaba.

–En el tercer capítulo.

Harry tragó con fuerza lo que le quedaba de pan y luego dejó a un lado el tazón y la cuchara y jaló de las manos de Cleave el libro para abrirlo en la página que él ya había leído antes.

–Léelo en voz alta, por favor –pidió mientras se recostaba contra el borde de una de las camas; el comer tan rápido no le sentaba nada bien tampoco.

Cleave asintió y empezó a leer en voz alta:

–El hechizo es una vieja trampa, es llamado captiônis amoenitâs o el encanto del engaño, consiste en hacerle creer a una persona, mago, bruja, muggle, duende e incluso se han reportado casos de Elfos, que una imagen es lo que más desea y quiere en el mundo –Cleave dejó de leer y le dio una mirada de entendimiento a Harry.

–Exacto, eso es lo que ella dijo esta mañana ¿verdad?

–Ajá...

–Continúa

–Claro... como decía: es una imagen de lo que más desea y quiere en el mundo, el engaño consiste en proyectar aquello en una persona, en algunos casos se ha practicado con objetos, pero lo más común es con personas, un mago puede hacerle creer a una bruja que él es su príncipe azul, lo que ella siempre ha deseado y amado y que nada es más importante que estar juntos, nada ni siquiera la familia…

–En este caso la abuela.

–Pero entonces, ¿por qué no se han casado?

–Porque para un enlace mágico de este tipo tú tienes que estar cien por ciento comprometido con esa persona, es decir no lo puedes hacer bajo ningún tipo de hechizo de amor o poción o coacción, el vínculo simplemente no se formará.

–Pero, jefe, así no se podrán casar nunca.

–Sí, sigue leyendo.

–Este hechizo es peligroso porque luego de un tiempo la víctima pierde la razón, su salud mental empieza a declinar y es probable que ya no distinga la realidad de la mentira, es el momento en que se les hace firmar compromisos y acuerdos que no hubieran podido hacer en buenas condiciones. Es más, si se les intenta obligar a firmar algún acuerdo apenas creado el hechizo éste fallará miserablemente, pues aún hay algo de conciencia en ellos. El tiempo aproximado de esto es de seis meses.

–Casi el mismo tiempo, suponemos, en que el hechizo fue creado, cuando la abuela dijo que no podían seguir juntos, considerando que necesitaban estar juntos siempre para que esto tuviera efecto, entonces debe haber sido así: Zabini le lanzó el hechizo luego de: o convencerla de escapar, o secuestrarla...

–Jefe –jadeó Cleave –; aquí dice que si alguien le quita el objeto de su deseo durante periodos largos puede terminar en...

–Suicidio, exacto –afirmó Harry –. No me sorprendería que ese fuera el plan, se casa con ella, que está tan convencida ya de que es él lo que quiere, que acepta en enlace, luego de unos meses más él desaparece sólo durante dos o tres días, un viaje de negocios o algo por el estilo, y al regresar a casa encontrará a su esposa muerta, porque se ha suicidado, sin que él tuviera absolutamente nada que ver; sin verse implicado termina el año viudo y con una pequeña fortuna, apenas tiene veinticinco años, no está mal para mantenerse y ahora, con esta fortuna, parecer más acaudalado, puede que esta vez consiga a alguien con más oro y poder...

–Interesante forma de avanzar en la escala social.

–Así es –negó Harry con la cabeza –. Por lo pronto tendremos que entrar en la cabaña, debemos encontrar imágenes o algo que esté sirviendo de hechizador.

–Jefe, pasó algo durante su ausencia —dijo de pronto Cleave.

–¿Y recién me lo dices?

–Estaba usted comiendo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y levantó una mano indicándole que continuara.

–Llegó una lechuza, una muy fea, dicho sea de paso, Zabini salió, apenas dos minutos, yo iba a llamarlo pero luego lo ubiqué en la parte alta del camino, estaba hablando con otra mujer, menos guapa que Leti, parecían una pareja en medio de una discusión, ella lo abofeteó, el la tomó de la muñeca y ella lloró, pasaron un momento más en silencio y luego ella se abrazó a él, y un instante después se estaban besando. Casi inmediatamente Zabini volvió a casa y la chica desapareció, no sé quién es pero tengo el pensadero y el recuerdo para poder localizar su imagen en cualquiera de nuestros archivos, o los del Ministerio si es que Boris me ayuda.

–Lo hará gustoso, pero no tenemos tanto tiempo, vamos, hay que ir a casa de Zabini.

–¿Ahora?

–Cuando si no, iremos y revisaremos el lugar, por lo general estos magos son algo tontos, te apuesto a que hay hechizos y barreras contra las apariciones, protegiendo la red flú y demás comunicaciones, pero la puerta de la entrada sigue siendo fácil de abrir hasta para un auror de primero, o que la puerta de atrás está desprotegida.

–No creo que sea así de tonto.

–No es que sea tonto, es que es confiado, si tú fueras él tratarías de tener la mayor seguridad, sin llamar la atención del Ministerio, claro, pero por esa preocupación olvidarías los pequeños detalles; es decir, no creerías que un muggle va querer entrar a tu casa. Es típico.

–Bien, supongo que tiene razón.

–Eso espero –suspiró Harry poniéndose en pie con resolución y jalando el libro que habían estado leyendo acerca del hechizo, debía memorizar el contra hechizo.

*****

Draco llegó a casa bastante cansado, luego de todo un día de reuniones y negociaciones, la fábrica iba avanzando bastante bien y pronto, en cuanto la poción funcionara, podría darse el tiempo para ocuparse de formar una familia, estaba dejando todo de tal manera que pudiera funcionar con el mínimo de su participación por un tiempo. Aunque aún no le había dicho nada a Gael al respecto, esperaba que su socio comprendiera en cuanto le explicara todo el asunto.

Se metió en la ducha luego de comer un simple emparedado de queso y de allí a la cama, era bastante temprano pero sin Harry cerca no había razón para desvelarse.

Cerró los ojos pensando en él y en lo que estaría haciendo. Cuando Harry había sido auror y había tenido que participar en misiones, él se había sentido intranquilo, temeroso de que algo malo le pudiera ocurrir. Después del ataque de la MACH y que Harry renunciara a los aurores no se podía negar que se había sentido mucho más aliviado de que Harry sólo se dedicara a dictar clases, lo consideraba más seguro, pero esa tranquilidad duró muy poco, pues se corrió la voz de que Harry estaba aceptando casos que el Ministerio no quería o podía tomar y las ofertas llegaron casi inmediatamente; desde entonces Harry había estado haciendo pequeñas cosas, ubicando objetos perdidos, personas desaparecidas, aclarando robos y algunas otras cosas más, sin embargo, poco a poco las misiones habían ido aumentando su peligrosidad, aún recordaba cuando Harry llegó a la clínica donde Mikel trabajaba, sangrando y herido, aunque no había sido la intensión de Harry decírselo, él lo había sentido por el vínculo y antes de que pudiera ponerse frenético, Gael, avisado por Mikel, había llegado para darle las noticias. Habían discutido esa noche, luego de regresar de la clínica, por la falta de cuidado de Harry, no había querido admitir lo asustado que había estado por perderlo y por primera vez entendió porqué Harry se había enfadado así con él luego de que probara el veneno que la MACH estaba dando muchos años atrás, o cuando se había dejado atacar por Ginny para inculparla más. Esa noche se prometió de verdad no volver a hacer nada estúpido, porque se sentía espantoso si eras tú el angustiado.

Esta misión, la que incluía, ¡oh ironías de la vida!, a su ex compañero Zabini, no le gustaba mucho, porque sabía lo agresivo que podía volverse Zabini cuando estaba acorralado, y definitivamente secuestrar con engaños a una joven bruja para quedarse con su fortuna costaba una condena muy alta en Azkaban como para que Zabini no se defendiera con uñas y dientes. Harry había prometido ser cuidadoso, no hacer nada tonto ni estúpido y contactarse con los aurores en cuanto fuera necesario, pero Draco conocía a Harry y a veces era demasiado impulsivo y se lanzaba a los problemas sin tan siquiera analizarlos.

Se arropó mejor en la cama y se trató de convencer de que Harry no haría nada tonto, no esta vez al menos.

*****

Durante el camino a la casa donde Zabini y Leti se hospedaban Harry se la pasó repitiendo el contra hechizo, aunque no podía emplear la varita aún y no estaba del todo seguro de que tan fácil o difícil sería hacerlo, esperaba que llegado el momento saliera bien.

Era ya más de media noche cuando por fin pudieron estar ambos apoyados en la pared trasera de la cabaña, Harry usó los métodos muggles que conocía para abrir la cerradura, casi no había usado esos trucos desde hacía un par de años así que le tardó más tiempo del esperado lograrlo, hasta que finalmente la cerradura hizo un ligero "clic" y la puerta se abrió. Escuchó a Cleave soltar el aire lentamente y puso los ojos en blanco por la falta de confianza de su ayudante.

Por dentro la casa era estilo muggle y común, la puerta trasera llevaba a un pasillo y de allí a una cocina pequeña y blanca, con muchos electrodomésticos plateados que Harry intuyó no funcionaban bien debido a la gran cantidad de magia que Zabini había usado para asegurar el perímetro. Harry le hizo un gesto innecesario de silencio a Cleave y continuó avanzando hacia la salita, con muebles azules y floreados y cortinas que hacían juego; en el centro un enorme televisor apagado y al fondo un pequeño bar con un par de vasos y una botella de Whisky a la mitad.

—Jefe —susurró Cleave y Harry le dio una mirada de fastidio. El chico enrojeció un poco pero aún así señaló hacia la pequeña escalera de caracol que llevaba al segundo piso. Harry dio una mirada más alrededor, no había pinturas ni fotografías de la pareja y luego asintió, dejando que fuera Cleave el que dirigiera el camino esta vez.

El segundo piso parecía mucho más pequeño, había un corto pasillo con una puerta a cada lado, Harry empujó la primera puerta y descubrió que se trataba de un baño, la segunda, la que quedaba en frente, debería ser definitivamente la habitación.

Estuvieron de pie, en el pasillo por mucho rato más, mientras Harry sopesaba qué hacer, podían entrar, asustarlos y llevarse a Leti para aplicarle el contra hechizo, pero eso dejaría a Zabini fuera de la vista y habilitado para escapar, o podrían hacer todo en la casa, sólo necesitaban alejar a la chica de Zabini y de cualquier imagen de él, y así poder lanzar el contra hechizo, el cual, dicho sea de paso, no estaba muy seguro de que funcionaría.

Lamentó no haber traído a ninguno más de los chicos que trabajan con él, hubiera sido de utilidad, pero no quedaba más opción que ponerse en acción sólo ellos dos, después de todo, según habían visto, Zabini ya se estaba quedando demasiado tiempo en esa casa y no existía seguridad de que al día siguiente siguieran allí.

Consultó su viejo reloj una vez más y asintió, eran más de las tres de la mañana, sabía que si era necesario podía invocar a los aurores para que lo apoyaran si Zabini se ponía difícil.

—De acuerdo —murmuró hacia Cleave, que de pronto se había puesto algo pálido, siempre se ponía pálido antes de entrar en acción, aunque luego trabajaba muy bien —, yo inmovilizo a Zabini, seguramente Leti despertará en ese momento y tú la inmovilizarás, luego los alejamos lo suficiente para crear el contra hechizo… o intentarlo.

Cleave tragó duro y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de asentir y levantar la varita. Harry lo imitó y empujó la puerta con lentitud, antes de darse siquiera cuenta, el primer hechizo de ataque había volado hacia ellos, se lanzó al piso mientras escuchaba la voz de Zabini:

—En verdad, Potter, es muy desagradable que invadan mi casa en mitad de la madrugada.

Harry levantó la vista para ver a Zabini, lucía un pijama ligero que dejaba ver todos sus músculos y su mirada brillaba hipnóticamente, jadeó sorprendido, esperando no haberse equivocado con el hechizo y rodó un poco para tratar de ponerse en pie, tratando de no buscar con la mirada a Cleave, seguramente se había refugiado en algún rincón y no estaba seguro de que Zabini supiera de su existencia.

—Amor, ¿quién es él? —preguntó la chica desde el otro lado de la habitación, lucía un ligero camisón que dejaba ver todos sus pechos y abdomen, pero no parecía reparar en su casi desnudes delante de un completo extraño.

—Un hombre que ha enviado tu abuela para separarnos —explicó Zabini con voz cansada —duérmete, yo lo resolveré.

—Sí, mi amor —respondió la chica en tono obediente y, para asombro de Harry, se volvió a tender en la cama y cubrió completamente, ¿se habría quedado realmente dormida?

—Eso que haces es ilegal —reprochó Harry de pie al fin, se alegró de no haber soltado la varita y poder apuntar a Zabini.

—Dormir con mi novia es legal, sé que no lo entiendes, claro, prefieres dormir con hombres, pero al fin ese no es mi asunto y lo que yo haga tampoco el tuyo, así que si no quieres que llame a los aurores y te demande por allanamiento más te vale irte largando.

—Sabes que no te tengo miedo, ni de que vengan los aurores, que el que tiene más que perder aquí eres tú.

—Leticia es mayor de edad y tiene derecho a largarse de su casa si es que ella quiere, sobre todo por la forma como su abuela la trata —defendió Zabini y Harry tenía que admitir que en verdad sí que era bastante convincente, sin embargo, no se dejó amilanar.

—Y también está embrujada, no me lo negarás, no es posible que haya cambiado de un momento a otro de esa manera.

—¡Ja! —se burló Zabini y bajó un poco la varita, grave error, pensó Harry —. Los aurores ya lo han investigado, esa vieja loca chochea, por eso es que no entiende que Leticia ya no es más una niña y ya no la quiere más.

—Estoy seguro que… —pero Harry no terminó de hablar, vio un rayo rojo que llegaba a Zabini, milésimas de segundo antes de ver el cuerpo del chico completamente rígido y cayendo hacia delante. Harry lo sostuvo antes de que se diera contra el piso y Cleave apareció con mirada de suficiencia a un lado de la habitación.

—¿Vio jefe? Lo derribé.

—No me digas… —suspiró Harry dejando en el piso a un inconciente Zabini.

Leticia en ese momento se sentó completamente, espantada, como despertando de una pesadilla, y pegó un grito en cuanto vio a los que estaban en su habitación.

—¡Ladrones! —gritó con fuerza mientras subía las mantas para cubrirse. Aquello era interesante, pensó Harry, cuando Zabini había estado conciente la chica no había tenido reparos en mostrarse ante ellos, tal vez el encantamiento se hacía más débil si el mago ejecutor estaba inconciente por un hechizo.

—No, señorita, no somos ladrones, venimos a ayudarla —explicó rápidamente Cleave avanzando hacia ella, pero eso sólo hizo que la chica gritara con más fuerza.

—¡Me lo han matado! — se levantó de un salto, jalando una bata y buscando en la mesa la varita, Harry fue más rápido, atrayéndola con un hechizo y negando con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hemos matado, Leticia, lo hemos dejado inconciente porque te estaba sometiendo a un hechizo.

—¡No es cierto! —jadeó ella retrocediendo hasta pegarse a la pared —, mi abuela los ha enviado, ¿verdad?. Yo ya le he dicho que a ella no la quiero, que no la deseo ver más en mi vida, es mala y cruel y no me quiere…

—De acuerdo, puede que sea cierto —contestó Harry acercándose a ella —, pero si es así entonces no le importara que hagamos un pequeño estudio acerca de si estás o no hechizada.

—Por supuesto que no, no permitiré que me hagan nada —protestó apretando la bata con más fuerza en torno a sus pechos, Harry escuchó a Cleave bufar y se abstuvo de llamarle la atención por eso.

—Bien, entonces llevaremos a Blaise a la otra habitación para que se pueda recuperar, ¿Qué le parece eso?

—No, váyanse, yo lo atenderé, váyanse antes de que llame a los Aurores —amenazó.

—Será por las malas, pues —respondió Harry perdiendo ya la paciencia, podía ver el cielo, a través de la ventana, cambiar de color, pronto amanecería.

—¿Qué…?

Pero Harry no le dio oportunidad de terminar de preguntar, hizo un gesto vago a Cleave que entendió en el acto y levitó el cuerpo de Zabini hacia afuera de la habitación mientras Harry levantaba la varita.

—Accio fotos de Zabini —un gran número de marcos y fotos sueltas volaron a sus pies, habían de todo tipo, de Zabini en la playa, en el campo, en la nieve y en algún lugar que parecía Italia; Cleave tenía razón, una particularmente grande parecía como si fuera el mismo Zabini encerrado en el marco, gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño, al parecer era muy realista.

—No puede destruir nuestro hogar.

—Listo, jefe, está encerrado en el baño —informó Cleave entrando nuevamente a la habitación.

—Este no es tu hogar —explicó Harry hacia la chica mientras que con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca desaparecía todas las fotos y recuerdos —; llegaron aquí hace sólo unos días y pronto seguramente cambiarían de casa, ¿no recuerdas cuantas casa has habitado en los últimos tres meses?

—Yo… —Leti frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el piso donde un instante antes habían estado las fotos de Blaise y luego alrededor, como buscando una orientación, un lugar de donde sacar las respuestas.

—Lo supuse, ahora si me permites —le pidió Harry acercándose a ella, la chica se pegó más contra la pared y se dejó resbalar rápidamente hacia el piso.

—No, no me hagan daño, por favor, mi abuela tiene oro, ella les puede dar, pero no me hagan daño, mi novio llegará en cualquier momento y… no me hagan daño —Harry sintió un extraño retortijón en el pecho cuando la chica comenzó a llorar. Le dio una mirada de pánico a Cleave, que parecía haberse quedado congelado en su lugar, definitivamente ninguno sabía tratar con chicas lacrimosas.

—No pensamos hacerte daño —habló finalmente Cleave con voz serena y acercándose un poco hacia ella —, sólo vamos a curarte para que puedas volver con tu novio.

—¿Curarme?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó arrodillándose delante de ella y Harry se sorprendió de que la chica no retrocediera más.

—Yo…

—Te caíste y te diste un mal golpe en la cabeza, por eso es que todo te parece raro, nadie le ha hecho nada a Blaise, él ha ido por unas pociones y pronto llegará, pero mientras tanto él y yo —dijo señalando hacia Harry —debemos curarte, para que te pongas bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Me caí? ¿Cómo me caí?

—Por las escaleras, mientras bajabas, no es tan grave, sólo necesitamos hacer un hechizo de reconocimiento —Cleave, con algo de temor, apoyó una mano en el hombro de la chica y Harry se arrodilló junto a ellos —, el es un medimago, sólo déjalo trabajar un momento y luego todo estará bien.

—¿Y Blaise no tardará? A él no le gusta que me quede sola, por eso me dio fotos… —miró alrededor nuevamente —¿Han visto las fotos? Me dio muchas para que no lo extrañe y…

—Claro, fotos, te las traeremos en un momento —se animó a mentir Harry —ahora sólo… sólo será un momento.

La chica tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y asintió con resignación, Harry contuvo la sonrisa, primero tenía que estar seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, porque si no se meterían en un enorme lío.

Levantó la varita y suspiró profundamente:

—Cônfectiô amoenitâs —una luz dorada emergió de la varita y dio en el pecho de la chica, la luz se fue expandiendo por el resto del cuerpo mientras ella abría los ojos como plato, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Tal como decía el libro, el aura que la rodeaba se fue poniendo de color rojo encendido por un instante, antes de desaparecer.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? —masculló la chica con voz más asustada.

Harry le dio una mirada de advertencia a Cleave y levantó la varita una vez más, esperando que el contra hechizo funcionara de verdad.

—Termini captiônis amoenitâs —una muy débil luz azul emergió de su varita y se apagó antes de llegar a tocar el cuerpo de la chica, que a cada momento parecía más escéptica a lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Cleave con angustia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¡No me lastimen o mi novio vendrá y… — empezó a reclamar la chica, levantando las manos, Harry notó recién el pequeño brillo en su muñeca.

—¿Te lo dio tu novio? —preguntó con prisas mientras atrapaba la muñeca de la chica en el aire.

—¡Déjenme! —jadeó ella tratando de soltarse, Cleave la sujetó de los hombros a la vez que Harry por fin lograba jalar la fina cadena, una vez la tuvo en sus manos está se hizo mucho más grande, dejando ver una foto más de Zabini, con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¡Esto es! —se alegró Harry de al fin haber encontrado la razón de la falla en su contra hechizo, con un movimiento de varita también la desapareció mientras la chica comenzaba a agitarse con más fuerza.

—¡Ladrones, devuélvanme eso!

—Que no somos ladrones, ¡caray! — bufó Cleave soltándola nuevamente —, ya lo verá.

Harry no opinó nada, levantó la varita y murmuró con más seguridad el contra hechizo, la luz azul esta vez realmente sí tocó a la chica y la envolvió por completo, pasaron varios minutos mientras él mantenía la varita levantada y la chica iba cambiando de expresión poco a poco, de asustada a desconcertada y luego a furiosa, cuando el encantamiento terminó su mirada había cambiado, ya no era tan dulce como antes.

—Maldito desgraciado —fue lo primero que dijo.

—¿Entonces ya recuerda? —preguntó Cleave con un deje de esperanza.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó ella poniéndose en pie y acomodándose mejor la bata y el largo cabello.

—Nos envío su abuela —contestó rápidamente Harry —soy Harry Potter y el es Richard Cleave, tratamos de sacarla del encantamiento que…

—Blaise —interrumpió ella con los dientes apretados.

—Sí, eso mismo… —Harry la miró preocupado mientras ella caminaba de un lado al otro —¿Ya recuerda…?

—Claro que lo hago, me estaba engañando con esa cara de puerco de quinta y luego, cuando se lo reclamé, dijo que tenía una explicación y fui tan tonta ¡por todos los demonios! ¿Cómo es que pude dejar que me engañara de esa manera y…? ¡Oh, por Merlín, mi abuela! —dijo deteniéndose de golpe y llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Ella está bien, pero antes de llevarla a casa debemos llamar a los aurores, es necesario que ponga la queja formal para que Zabini pague por esto y deje de hacerlo.

—¿Públicamente dice? —preguntó espantada hacia Harry.

—Sólo así dejará de hacerlo.

—No… yo no podría… es decir, es vergonzoso y…

—Él planeaba dejar que se suicidara en unos meses más, luego de hacer el enlace, ¿desea que eso le pase a alguna otra chica? —interrumpió Harry, la chica lo miró espantada.

—La única forma de detener esto es hablando y denunciando, ¿lo hará?

La chica simplemente asintió en silencio.

—De acuerdo, llamen a los Aurores.

*****

Despertó bastante temprano, como ya era su costumbre, y prefirió desayunar en la oficina, bueno con tomar un café bastaba, no tenía demasiado apetito y Harry no estaba para reprocharle sus malos hábitos, así que podía darse el lujo de hacerlo.

Fue cerca de las nueve, cuando ya tenía su café por la mitad, que, mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios algo pesado se formó en su pecho: pánico. Algo le había pasado a Harry, estaba seguro. La taza cayó como en cámara lenta hacia el piso mientras su corazón comenzaba a bombear con fuerza y sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

—Mierda, Harry —jadeó antes de ponerse en movimiento, auque no estaba seguro de hacia qué lugar exactamente ir.

*****

Desai entró por el pasillo con pasos lentos, tarareando una canción que había escuchado en el bar el fin de semana anterior, mientras jugueteaba con los bordes de la manga de su túnica, no tenia prisas por llegar a su oficina, en realidad no tenía prisas para llegar a ningún lado, la vida era bastante simple para él, ya no tenía que correr casi por ningún motivo. Ni siquiera en el trabajo, estaba últimamente siendo menos asignado a misiones y más a trabajo de escritorio, lo que significaba un posible ascenso. Había estado esperando eso durante los últimos años, un ascenso que le permitiera dejar de trabajar tanto, que le diera un poco más de nombre y luego una jugosa jubilación.

Ya estaba trabajando en eso último, era interesante todo lo que un auror de seguridad podía hacer, o mejor dicho vender. Información. Todos querían información, información confidencial, información privada, información de alto riesgo… Información sobre el paradero de algunos magos o brujas… era una pena que no tuviera a mano la forma de entrar hasta los archivos de más alta seguridad, porque podría vender hasta la dirección de Harry Potter. Eso sería muy gracioso, pensó mientras daba la vuelta en el último pasillo antes de llegar a su oficina. Vender la dirección de Potter a todas esas chicas que pensaban que el que el Gran Salvador era un desperdicio y que podrían convertirlo. Aunque Violet, la chica que estaba ganando gran notoriedad últimamente en su departamento, decía que si ella no había podido lograrlo nadie lo haría. Increíble la cantidad de cosas que uno tenía que escuchar acerca de él. Y de Malfoy, como detestaba a ese —ya no tan mocoso— mortífago. Debió ser más rudo con él en sus visitas al Ministerio, o en sus rondas en Rútland, cuando tenía la oportunidad de enseñarle cual era su lugar y no dejar que se creyera libre de polvo y paja, poniendo incluso una fábrica que, según la información que había leído, daba muy buenos beneficios anuales, además osaba llamarse la pareja oficial del Gran Salvador… Bufó sonoramente. ¡A lo que estaba llegando el mundo!, incluso había el rumor de que estaban evaluando valer y permitir un enlace matrimonial en el Wizengamot.

Entró en su oficina, Violet le dio la típica mirada de desagrado que tenía reservada solo para él. Esa chica se creía demasiado, sólo porque su padre era Auror Prior, pero bueno, no podía negar que era linda, aunque rara con todas esas mechas moradas que cambiaban de posición en su cabello y todo los objetos morados a su alrededor.

—Llegas tarde —reprochó Violet con fastidio —, el jefe ha estado preguntando por ti, y esa fea lechuza no deja de ulular… no ha dejado que le quiten la carta que tiene encima.

—Ah… —Desai arqueó una ceja, conocía esa lechuza, era increíble que esa gente odiara ir al Ministerio y sin embargo, por más que les pidiera que no mandaran las lechuzas allí, insistieran en hacerlo.

—¿Otra carta de amor? —se burló Terrence pasando a su lado con una humeante taza de café.

—Tal vez… —contestó distraídamente Desai mientras por fin le quitaba al ave su carga, sus compañeros, no solo Violet y Terrence, sino también los otros cuatro que estaban presentes y seguían de cerca la discusión, soltaron carcajadas.

—Claro, claro, cariño —se burló Violet —tal vez logres enamorar a una semi–gigante ciega… o algo así.

—Ah —suspiró dramáticamente Desai —, Violet, tu ingenio me apabulla.

La chica le hizo una mueca desagradable en el momento que su jefe, Usigli, salía de su oficina, parecía molesto.

Desai, pese a todo abrió el pequeño rollo de pergamino y sólo encontró unas cuantas palabras:

_De la misma manera _

* * *

Desai gruñó, odiaba la forma como ese grupito trabajaba, con todas sus claves y previsiones, aunque no podía negar que pagaban bien… pobres, con lo mucho que les hacía falta el oro, al menos si lo emplearan en alimentarse y vestirse mejor… pero bueno, cada uno usaba su ganancia de la forma que se le daba la gana, ¿no? Si ellos la querían gastar en tomar venganza contra cada mago o bruja que había cambiado de bando a última hora era problema de ellos, por lo pronto él ya sabía que hacer con su oro…

—¡Desai! —llamó su jefe molesto —; te he estado esperando, tenemos que asignar los horarios para la zona de Rútland,

Desai asintió de mala gana y se puso en pie para seguir a su jefe hasta la oficina, pensando ya en el nuevo nombre y descifrando el código que le habían dado, y sobre todo, en cuánto oro le tocaría ahora por el dato.

*****

Harry odiaba el trámite burocrático, pero con su profesión no podía evitarlo, la escuadra de Aurores, liderados por su amigo Joel, llegó media hora más tarde, en lugar de llevarse a Zabini a la prisión del Ministerio, optaron por interrogarlo y aplicarle varios hechizos para limpiar los rastros de los encantamientos que el propio Zabini se había aplicado para parecer más atractivo.

Cleave fue a buscar a la abuela de Leticia y ambas tuvieron un emotivo reencuentro, la anciana abrazó y besó a Harry y Cleave también, dándoles las gracias por todo lo que habían conseguido y, ante la mirada incrédula de Cleave, Harry rechazó la suma extra que la mujer pensaba depositar en la cuenta de la empresa de investigaciones por haber rescatado a su nieta. Luego de conversar un poco más sobre el hechizo y todo lo que había ocurrido y que Leticia firmara todas las declaraciones, le diera una mala mirada más a Zabini y se despidiera entusiasmada de Harry y Cleave, desaparecieron rumbo a su hogar, planeando ya un pequeño viaje para relajarse y apartar toda aquella pesadilla.

—¿Qué tal volar hasta la tienda? —propuso Harry luego de que las mujeres partieran.

—Genial, el día está despejado y hace mucho que no hacemos carreras.

—Igual te gano —se burló Harry.

—Pero no quiere decir que siempre lo vaya a hacer, jefe —replicó el chico.

—¡Ja!, cómo sueñas, anda ve por las escobas, yo me despediré aquí.

Cleave desapareció por una de las puertas y Harry observó a los aurores que tomaban las declaraciones de Zabini, interrogándolo acerca de lo que habían encontrado en la casa, fotografías e incluso algunos objetos hechizados.

—Buen trabajo, Harry —felicitó Joel acercándose a él.

—No es por nada, pero es algo que ustedes debieron hacer —reprochó Harry medio en broma medio en serio.

Joel suspiró profundamente.

—Ni lo digas, desde que el director Moore se retiró las cosas andan mal, ya no salen buenos aurores de la academia, no sabes lo difícil que es trabajar así…

—Lo imagino, mientras no lo dejen ir —dijo apuntando con la cabeza a Zabini.

—No creo que sean tan tontos…

—Ya debo irme —comentó Harry mirando sobre el hombro de Joel a Cleave que levantaba el par de escobas y parecía entusiasmado. Supuso que el chico también extrañaba a su novia tanto como él a Draco, lo que lo hizo apurarse —. Te enviaré todo lo que tengo del caso y un par de copias de ese libro de hechizos de Sudamérica para que puedas tenerlos a mano.

—Genial —agradeció Joel dándole una palmada en el hombro —y saluda a Draco, a ver qué día nos juntamos.

—Por supuesto —respondió Harry con una sonrisa, Joel y Draco se habían conocido un tiempo atrás, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños que le habían organizado, y aunque Harry se había sentido algo inseguro al inicio, las cosas habían funcionado bastante bien y ambos chicos habían congeniado mucho.

Salió hacia el viento fresco de la mañana y miró hacia el cielo azul, efectivamente era un maravilloso día para volar y eso lo entusiasmaba, tal vez en la tarde podría convencer a sus amigos de montar un pequeño partido de quidditch.

—El último en llegar paga la cena para los cuatro —retó Cleave montando ya la escoba, Harry soltó una carcajada.

—De acuerdo, pero dejaré que Draco escoja.

—Oh, demonios —masculló Cleave, Draco era siempre demasiado caro para escoger lugares en los cuales comer.

—¿Qué tal hamburguesas para todos —propuso entonces Cleave cuando Harry ya se elevaba a su lado.

—Ya, hamburguesas entonces.

Ambos subieron lo más alto posible y rodearon la casa un par de veces, mirando el pequeño ir y venir de algunos aurores en el jardín; en el momento en que Cleave daba la voz para arrancar vieron las luces multicolores de lo que definitivamente era un ataque, bajaron a velocidad al mismo tiempo que vieron a un chico salir volando en una escoba de menor velocidad que la de ellos.

Bastó una mirada para ponerse de acuerdo y antes de que Zabini terminara de saborear su escapada, Harry y Cleave ya lo rodeaban, dieron demasiadas vueltas en torno al chico que gritaba e insultaba mientras que trataba, inútilmente, de darles con su varita, no se había percatado del pequeño hechizo de pesca que le habían lanzado hasta que fue muy tarde y ya estaba sujeto por cuerdas invisibles.

Harry sonrió satisfecho por haberlo logrado capturar una vez más y pensó en molestar a Joel, acerca del mal trabajo que estaban haciendo, cuando de pronto una sensación extraña lo invadió. Se sujetó del mango de la escoba con fuerza y empezó a sentir como la temperatura le bajaba completamente e incluso empezaba a sudar, vio hacia el frente, cada vez más mareado, a Cleave pronunciar algo y a Joel volar hacia ellos y luego todo se fue oscureciendo, la sensación de ir cayendo en picada lo llenó pero, por más que intentó reaccionar, no fue capaz de hacerlo.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

_Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como seguimos misteriosas, el título del siguiente capítulo también es secreto jeje…_

_Les dejo un beso y espero que tengan un buen día, nos leemos el viernes en la noche._

_Zafy _

_

* * *

  
_


	55. LIBRO 5: CAPÍTULO 55: RESULTADOS

Hola a todos…

¿Qué tal les va? ¿Ya listos para empezar el fin de semana? Espero que la pasen muy bien…

Ya no los entretengo mucho porque hoy tenemos un capítulo largo…

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

**CAPÍTULO 55: "RESULTADOS"**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Lo que impresiona de un hombre no es su mente, sino el resultado de ésta"_

_Walter Bagehot._

_

* * *

  
_

_Inglaterra, julio del 2005._

No fue necesario para Draco llegar muy lejos, antes de siquiera haber abandonado la fábrica uno de los chicos que trabajaba con Harry: Sergio Laurent, si es que no se equivocaba, llegó corriendo por el pasillo que intercomunicaba la fábrica con la escuela de defensa. Gael, que había visto a su amigo salir corriendo por uno de los pasillos lo había seguido silenciosamente, tratando de entender por qué actuaba así.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó rápidamente Draco, obviando los saludos, no estaba para eso en ese momento.

El chico le dio una mirada de asombro antes de negar con la cabeza, seguramente preguntándose cómo es que Draco podía saber que algo había pasado.

—Señor Malfoy, lo siento, no lo sé bien, Cleave se ha comunicado conmigo, dice que ya habían terminado la misión y que Zabini se estaba escapando, que ellos lo capturaron y de pronto el jefe simplemente cayó de la escoba y…

—¿Cayó? ¿Cómo que cayó?

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó Gael a la vez que Draco.

—No saben cómo, simplemente se desplomó, lo han llevado a San Mungo, pero no quieren dar informaciones porque dicen que sólo un familiar puede recibir…

Draco no terminó de escuchar, corrió en dirección contraria, hacia las chimeneas que lo llevarían a San Mungo.

*

—Draco espera —pidió Gael mientras Draco seguía corriendo por el inmenso pasillo que daba a la sala de emergencias. Nunca se le había hecho tan largo un pasillo. Tal vez sí, una vez, cuando había tenido que avanzar uno igual de largo pero no en San Mungo, sino en una morgue, para reconocer el cuerpo de su madre. Negó con la cabeza, _Harry está bien, sólo será una tontería_ _y lo mataré por asustarme así,_ se dijo, pero el ritmo frenético de su corazón, la forma como sus manos y piernas temblaban, el frío en su piel... El pánico le decía que no todo estaba tan bien.

—Draco —repitió Gael con cansancio, Draco se detuvo en seco, recién recordando la presencia de su amigo.

—Qué.

—Que Mikel dice que ya viene, que lo esperes porque es probable que no te dejen entrar —explicó Gael, tenía el móvil mágico en la mano y lucía avergonzado.

—Es mi pareja, por supuesto que me tienen que dejar entrar —bramó Draco empujando las puertas de emergencia y llegando hasta la recepción donde una enfermera vieja y gorda lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No siempre funciona así —replicó Gael, aunque Draco no le estaba prestando atención, estaba más ocupado calmándose para no parecer tan borde delante de la mujer, seguro que así conseguiría un mejor efecto.

—Buenos días, enfermera —saludó con voz articulada y calmada, le sorprendió lo calmada que salió, el saberse aún dominador de sus nervios de ser necesario —, mi pareja está internado y necesito saber cómo se encuentra.

—¿Nombre? —preguntó la mujer con nada de carisma, Draco se obligó a no maldecirla en ese momento y a no cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

—Potter, Harry Potter.

—Ah, Potter —suspiró la mujer y por un instante sonrió, Draco trató de no arrugar la nariz por el asco de imaginar a esa mujer fantaseando con _su_ Harry —. Está en emergencia, no pueden pasar a verlo, según las políticas del hospital sólo la familia consanguínea o la esposa puede hacerlo, y según sé no está casado.

—Pero yo soy su pareja.

—Eres un chico y él es un chico, hasta donde tengo entendido no hay matrimonios entre los de su clase —explicó dándole una mirada más atenta a Draco; por un instante pareció reconocerlo.

—Y hasta donde yo sé la discriminación se paga así que cuide su boca si no quiere que la demande o presente una queja.

—Nadie te está discriminando, y así protestes igual no pasarás, está prohibido, ya lo he dicho, sólo familia consanguínea y esposa.

—Pero él no tiene familia consanguínea —alegó Gael, interrumpiendo a Draco y sujetándole el brazo con algo de fuerza —; toda la mató ese tal Voldemort.

La enfermera soltó un chillido y retrocedió un par de pasos mientras varias personas más, que estaban cerca, los miraron de manera reprobatoria.

—No pasarán, punto —bramó la enfermera mirándolos más de lejos, como si acercarse a ellos implicara contagiarse de algo.

—Sí que lo haremos, él no tiene porqué estar aquí, no hay nadie dentro que vele por él y es más, este lugar no me gusta, lo quiero llevar a una clínica, a donde trabaja nuestro medimago personal —siguió protestando Draco.

—¡Ja!— la mujer pareció más contenta aún —; este lugar es el mejor de toda Inglaterra y de Europa, tenemos un reconocimiento que lo demuestra —dijo señalando hacia uno de los diplomas que decía _"Premio en servicios de Salud 2004"_ —y hasta que el señor Potter no pueda firmar una autorización no lo trasladaremos a ningún lado y hasta que no salga de emergencias tampoco los dejaremos pasar a verlo, así que ya pueden ponerse cómodos y sentarse junto con el resto de mortales.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, su cuerpo luchando entre la angustia y el pánico. Gael lo jaló con un poco más de fuerza hasta que consiguió hacerlo caminar hacia los sillones y finalmente hacerlo sentar.

—Mikel llegará en cualquier momento —le consoló Gael sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por los hombros.

—Pero... ella ni siquiera me quiere decir... ——Draco soltó un suspiro de exasperación y saltó de su asiento cuando algo vibró en su bolsillo derecho —. Genial, justo ahora —protestó molesto mientras sacaba el móvil mágico, similar al que tenía Gael y la mayoría de sus amigos.

—Diga —dijo luego de tratar de calmar la voz.

—¿Draco? —era la voz de una mujer y a Draco le costó identificarla —Querido, soy yo, la señora Weasley, Ron me ha prestado esta cosa, la verdad es que sigo sin entender exactamente cómo es que funciona pero... —Draco puso los ojos en blanco y estuvo tentado a colgar sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, pero entonces escuchó en el fondo el llamado de una medibruja a uno de los laboratorios. La voz de esa locutora era similar a la que él estaba escuchando en ese momento.

—¿Señora Weasley, dónde está?

—En San Mungo, cariño, para eso los llamaba, sé que Harry no está, pero en cuanto puedas comunicarte con él dile que Hermione ya entró en labor de parto... —la señora dudó por un momento y pareció que alguien le decía algo antes de seguir —¡Está vez es en verdad! —aclaró, refiriéndose a todas las veces anteriores en que no habían sido más que falsas alarmas.

—Claro —respondió con voz ronca, sintiéndose culpable por mentirle de esa manera, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer, aunque si Weasley decía que quería información tal vez... pero Ron estaba ahora con Hermione y no debía despegarse de su lado —, yo le digo, no se preocupe.

—Oh, de acuerdo, cariño —dudó nuevamente —sabes que puedes venir ¿verdad? nos gustaría que lo hicieras, estamos todos esperando, pero pronto nacerá y entonces podrás ver al bebé también.

—Sí, lo sé, intentaré llegar, ¿en qué piso están?

—Quinto.

—De acuerdo, yo le digo a Harry en cuanto pueda contactarlo y —ahora fue el turno de dudar hasta que finalmente carraspeó y soltó el aire con lentitud —dígale a Ron y Hermione que les mandó ánimos y que Harry seguramente también lo haría si pudiera.

—Gracias, Draco, te veo pronto —respondió la mujer, luego hubo un pequeño alboroto y la comunicación se cortó, Draco se quedó mirando el aparato por un momento más y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

—¿Peor que tener a Harry en una sala de emergencias y no poder verlo dices?

—Lo siento —murmuró Gael y Draco se dejó caer hacia atrás, hacia el respaldo de la silla, y cerró los ojos por un momento, concentrándose en Harry, en sentirlo, era algo que no habían hecho mucho, pero que sabía funcionaba, si es que estaba tranquilo y concentrado, pero no pudo percibir otra cosa más que ese pánico y ese terror. Negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos, Gael lo miraba preocupado.

—Mikel vendrá y...

—Por más que venga no me dejaran verlo, puedo ser su novio o esposo pero ellos no lo reconocerán, y ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que tiene o...

Cleave salía de la sala de emergencia en ese momento, parecía hasta avergonzado y refunfuñaba contra el guardia, en cuanto giró y vio a Draco y Gael su mirada se iluminó y, sin importarle los otros pacientes doloridos que estaban por allí, corrió hacia ellos, haciendo bastante bulla.

—Señor Malfoy, señor Malfoy —jadeó en cuanto Draco se puso en pie.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—El jefe se cayó de la escoba, no le había dado ningún hechizo, simplemente se cayó sin que nadie lo empujara, cuando ya iba a llegar al piso el auror ese que es amigo suyo, Joel no sé qué, lo detuvo y evitó que se rompiera cualquier cosa, pero no despierta y los medimagos no dejan que nadie entre a verlo, yo lo hice un momento pero luego me encontraron y me sacaron... —relató con voz acelerada.

—¿No despiertas dices?

—No, probaron unos hechizos... no sé cuales.

—¿Enervate? — preguntó Gael.

—Sí, ese creo y otros, pero no pasa nada...

—¡Mierda! —bramó Draco hacia la enfermera —. ¿No entiende? No hay nadie que lo pueda ver, soy su pareja, por todos los demonios, ¡Harry ni siquiera se puede despertar!

—Las reglas son las reglas —le respondió la mujer y Draco no estaba tan seguro de que ella no disfrutara con maltratar a la gente de esa forma. Sintió la mano de Gael sobre el hombro, tratando de detenerlo y también consolarlo.

—Mikel...

—Ya, ya —bufó Draco aún sin soltarse de su amigo —; llegará pronto, lo has dicho unas veinte veces.

Gael pareció a punto de contestar mientras Cleave, que no conocía a Draco de tan mal carácter, retrocedía unos pasos, Draco se sintió ligeramente culpable por ser tan malo con su amigo, pero no podía contenerse.

Un instante después, usando la túnica de medimago y bastante agitado, apareció Mikel, le dio una mirada extraña a Gael, que inmediatamente soltó a Draco y retrocedió unos pasos.

—Draco —saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Hola, me dicen que no puedo entrar y menos trasladarlo, lo quiero llevar a la clínica, tú lo puedes atender allá, no confío en los que están aquí, además él no ha despertado.

—Bien, si no ha despertado tú puedes llevártelo sin esperar su autorización —le explicó Mikel con el tono paciente de siempre.

—No, no puedo, la mujer esa —dijo señalando con poca elegancia a la enfermera —dice que sólo la esposa o la familia consanguínea.

—¡Pero tú eres su esposo! —espetó Mikel, Draco escuchó a la enfermera bufar.

—Sólo se reconocen matrimonios mágicos.

—De acuerdo —Mikel tomó de un brazo a Draco y lo jaló hacia el mostrador, a su alrededor los pacientes que esperaba turno los miraban confundidos y hasta divertidos —. Traiga una forma de traslado para que la firme el esposo de Harry Potter, por favor.

—Mikel —susurró Draco, la unión que habían hecho era secreta, por supuesto, y sabían que no era legalmente una unión de matrimonio, no en toda regla al menos.

—Sólo mágicamente —repitió la mujer.

—Traiga la forma, si es que no fuera mágicamente no le permitiría firmar ¿no es así? por suerte las formas son más inteligentes que gran parte del personal de este sitio.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, parecía furiosa, mientras se inclinaba hacia uno de los extremos y jalaba unos cuantos pergaminos, le entregó uno en color lila a Mikel y una pluma.

—Están desperdiciando una forma y tiempo —opinó a pesar de todo la mujer; Mikel la ignoró y fue rellenando todos los datos que sabía de Harry, preguntándole ocasionalmente a Draco una que otra cosa.

—Listo —informó Mikel —; yo soy su medimago personal y él su esposo, lo trasladaremos a una clínica privada.

—Primero que el supuesto esposo firme —le retó la enfermera apoyando los codos en el mostrador y mirando a Draco burlonamente; Mikel hizo un asentimiento y le pasó la pluma a Draco, que no entendía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba y simplemente firmó, esperando que todo terminara más rápido, que dejaran de hacerle perder el tiempo en ese tonto sitio.

Cuando Draco estampó su firma la enfermera soltó un jadeo ahogado.

—No puede ser...

—¡Oh, vamos!, no sea tan dramática y muévase, que tengo un paciente que atender —replicó Mikel con claro enfado en la voz mientras le hacía un gesto de despedida a Gael y jalaba a Draco de un brazo hasta la puerta de entrada a emergencia. El guardia que había estado mirando todo de manera curiosa le dio una mirada más a la enfermera que simplemente asintió para que los dejaran pasar.

*****

Jules Weasley nació el martes veinte de julio, en el quinto piso del hospital para enfermedades mágicas de San Mungo. Lloró bastante y por suerte no hubo mayores complicaciones que la de una Hermione histérica con ganas de dirigir hasta su propio parto y un Ron al borde del desmayo cada vez que asomaba la cabeza para ver el progreso de su primogénito.

Todos los Weasley y los padres de Hermione estaban tratando de obtener las mejores imágenes del pequeño y pelirrojo niño mientras Ron observaba a su pequeño con la boca ligeramente abierta, no creyendo que pudiera ser tan pequeño y a la vez tan perfecto. Hermione, cansada, sonreía con alegría hacia los demás, orgullosa del inicio de su familia, lamentablemente solamente faltaba el padrino para que la felicidad estuviera completa, aunque sabían que estaba trabajando y que probablemente pronto estaría de vuelta para que pudiera conocer al pequeño.

Mientras la familia Weasley se multiplicaba, Draco seguía a Mikel a través de los tópicos y pasillos de la sala de emergencia, sus pasos, al igual que los de Mikel, eran rápidos y cargados de temor. Miraba a todos lados, esperando ver en alguna camilla, en algún lugar, la cabellera alborotada de Harry y encontrarlo ya despierto y esperando, aunque la presión en su pecho le decía que no, que no lo encontraría así.

—Bien, ya está todo coordinado —comentó Mikel hacia Draco, deteniéndose delante de una puerta —; sólo tenemos que esperar a la señal, en la clínica ya lo están esperando.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Draco mirando la puerta cerrada.

—Pues claro, ¿acaso pensaste que lo dejarían en el corredor?; además está inconciente, es considerado de cuidado.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—Calma, seguramente el vínculo hace que te sientas peor, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que no se trata de nada malo, nada realmente malo —trató de tranquilizarlo Mikel mientras empujaba la puerta para poder ingresar.

Draco prácticamente empujó a Mikel a un lado para entrar, aunque fuera por el vínculo que se sentía peor eso no importaba, necesitaba verlo y constatar con sus propios ojos que todo estaba bien. Pero no lo estaba.

Harry estaba sobre la cama, una sábana blanca cubría su torso desnudo y una gran cantidad de hechizos alrededor sonaban de manera descoordinada, en la mesa una fila de pociones, no todas completamente llenas.

—Bien, necesito que te pegues a él y lo tomes de una mano para hacer el traslado contigo porque si no te dejaríamos aquí y tendrías que llegar solo a la clínica —continuó explicando Mikel mientras juntaba las pociones levantaba los pergaminos que eran la historia médica de Harry del pie de la cama y empezaba a calibrar los hechizos controladores.

Draco no le prestó atención, antes de que el chico se lo hubiera pedido ya estaba al lado de Harry, había apartado el cabello de la frente, dejando ver la cicatriz mucho más roja por la palidez de su rostro. Harry por lo general no era pálido, no le gustaba verlo así, sólo podía significar que estaba muy enfermo. Sus labios estaban resecos y entre abiertos y respiraba pausada y lentamente. Draco lo sujetó de una mano, ésta se sentía fría, helada.

—¿Por qué está así? —preguntó hacia Mikel que seguía dando vueltas alrededor.

—En medio minuto más estaremos en la clínica.

—¡Mikel! —protestó Draco sin dejar de observar todo lo que el chico hacía.

—Luego, en la clínica… —Mikel de pronto sacó algo de su bolsillo, un pequeño disco grueso y transparente y lo dejó sobre la cama, a los pies de Harry, dio una mirada alrededor y asintió; en ese momento Draco experimentó la más extrañas de las apariciones, sintió el cuerpo de Harry y el de Mikel pegarse más a él, también la cama, las sábanas y pociones, el ruido de los hechizos se hizo mucho más agudo e insoportable, era como si trataran de meter toda la habitación en un pequeño armario. El estómago le dio una vuelta y no estuvo seguro de si realmente estaba derecho o de cabeza, hasta que por fin sus pies tocaron el piso y la sensación desapareció mucho más rápido de lo que había pensado.

—Draco, ya era hora —suspiró Gael a un lado, Draco frunció el ceño, aquel lugar era mucho más iluminado que el de San Mungo, había una gran cantidad de medimagos alrededor de Harry y lo apartaron de él con muy poca delicadeza.

—¿A qué hora llegaste? —preguntó Draco sin dejar de mirar a Harry y los hechizos que le practicaban,

—Recién, todos estaban frenéticos, esperándolos, incluso dijeron que estaban tardando demasiado y temieron que la condición de Harry fuera… —se detuvo cuando Mikel levantó la cabeza y le dio una mirada de advertencia y entonces Gael simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Hola Draco, que bueno que llegaron —saludó Zettie llegando en ese momento, traía entre manos un gran grupo de pergaminos y un par de pociones, Draco las conocía, él mismo las había hecho, aunque no entendía por qué la mujer estaba allí.

—Hola, Harry está herido, creo —explicó arrugando la frente, ahora que lo recordaba nadie había dicho nada de que se hubiera lastimado, es más, hasta lo habían salvado de dar contra el piso —. O al menos…

—Se desmayó y no despierta —clarificó la mujer, parecía contenta.

—Pues…

—Medimago Mikel, supongo que ya probó su teoría.

Mikel asintió fastidiado.

—Sí, no hay ningún envenenamiento ni hechizo encubierto, aunque tiene una rara interacción de magia… es extraño —Draco les dio miradas confundidas.

—Ahora, Draco, debes calmarte ¿de acuerdo? Sé que por el vínculo las cosas se sienten peor, pero en un momento más todo estará bien —le trató de tranquilizar la medibruja mientras se acercaba a la cama de Harry, los demás enfermeros y medimagos que habían estado sobre él se apartaron.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Es una emergencia, ¡por todos los demonios! —casi gritó Draco —; y ustedes actúan como si fuera un día de campo.

—¡Oh, bien! Parece que el mal carácter es tuyo —bufó la medibruja e hizo un ademán a todos para que salieran, Mikel le dio una mirada de desilusión —. Prefiero que sea privado, al menos por ahora, estoy segura de que pronto Draco les dirá más —les dijo la medibruja, finalmente Mikel y Gael, junto con los otros medimagos y enfermeros, salieron de la habitación, no sin antes darle mirada de ánimo a Draco, que ya estaba al lado de Harry nuevamente, tomándole la mano que seguía tan fría como al inicio y dándose cuenta de que el sólo hecho de tocarlo así, de tenerlo cerca y poderlo mirar lo dejaba más calmado.

—Ah, es maravilloso ese vínculo —suspiró la medibruja mientras levantaba la varita hacia Draco.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Draco cada vez más enfadado, allí estaba Harry en la cama, inconciente y ella actuaba como si nada pasara.

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

—Evidentemente.

La medibruja soltó una carcajada y levantó uno de los frascos de poción.

—Creo que es momento de iniciar con esto.

—No, eso es aún hasta que uno de los dos… —Draco abrió los ojos y miró hacia Harry y luego hacia el frasquito que volaba sobre ellos —. No puede ser.

—Pues… déjame hacer el hechizo.

—Claro… pero hay que darse prisa si es que él está… ¿Por qué sería él quien está?

—Es lo que me parece más lógico —explicó ella mientras levantaba la varita —y por lo que dijo el chico que trabaja con él, no hay razón para que esté así, excepto un desbalance en el nivel de magia, pero claro, Mikel ya probó eso —dijo adelantándose a lo que Draco iba a replicar —, sin embargo estoy segura que nadie ha probado con verificar si hay alguien más interfiriendo con su magia.

—Alguien como un bebé —pensó en voz alta Draco.

—Exacto —asintió la mujer —ya lo teníamos pensado, ¿recuerdas?; la mayoría de brujas lo experimenta durante el inicio del embarazo, cuando su cuerpo se está acostumbrando a tener al bebé en su interior, sin embargo, no llegan a quedar inconcientes a menos que realicen un despliegue mayor de magia; Harry estuvo en una misión, por lo que me dicen, así que… —se encogió de hombros suponiendo que su explicación había sido comprendida por completo.

—Oh —masculló Draco viendo como Zettie levantaba la varita y susurraba un par de palabras, la varita dejó salir unos rayos de color rosa y estos se posaron sobre el abdomen de Harry; él ya había visto antes la realización del hechizo: si es que había un bebé, o el inicio de una vida en el interior, los rayos rosas serían rechazados y saldrían disparados hacia el techo; si por el contrario, no había tal bebé los rayos pasarían a través de Harry.

Draco apretó un poco más la mano del inconciente Harry, mientras veía como los rayos volaban hacia el techo y eran repelidos con mucha fuerza.

—Vaya, tenemos a alguien muy fuerte allí dentro —exclamó la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo… —Draco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supo qué decir.

—No te preocupes, no debes decir nada, no a mí al menos, —con un movimiento más de varita la poción que flotaba sobre ellos bajó hasta la altura de la mano de Draco y luego los demás hechizos que sonaban en la habitación se detuvieron —; ya sabes, dale la poción para estabilizar su magia, una toma en la mañana, una en la noche y pronto seguiremos con todo lo demás, por lo que veo esto recién lleva más o menos tres semanas, así que tendremos mucho trabajo.

Draco volvió a mirar hacia Harry y recordó aquella noche en el laboratorio, tres semanas atrás más o menos, cuando habían estado tristes tras la noticia de que aún no habían logrado concebir.

—Pero… él no ha despertado y…

—Sólo ponla en sus labios, él la beberá y luego despertará, prefiero dejarlos solo por ahora, para que estén más cómodos, creo que se lo merecen —sonrió guiñándole un ojo, recordando lo tristes que habían estado cuando había hecho el primer diagnóstico negativo —, si pasa algo malo, que no pasará, me llamas, afuera están todas las enfermeras y demás.

—Claro… yo… Gracias

—Anda, despiértalo de una buena vez para poder iniciar con todo el tratamiento y el estudio.

—Sí —asintió rápidamente Draco.

—Y, Draco —agregó la mujer deteniéndose delante de la puerta y girando hacia él —te felicito, ya te dije, cuando nos conocimos, que me parecía asombroso que hubieras ideado algo así, que eras verdaderamente un genio, y el ver que esto está funcionando no hace más que demostrar que lo eres. Muchos te recordaran por esto.

—Gracias… aunque no lo hice para que me recordaran —Draco sonrió imaginando nuevamente a su pequeño, a un pequeño fruto de él y de Harry —, lo hice por él y por mí.

—Lo sé, ambos serán muy buenos padres, ambos se lo merecen —asintió la mujer.

—Eso espero —suspiró mirando hacia Harry, que permanecía imperturbable, en cuanto la puerta se cerró destapó el frasco de poción, con mucho cuidado levantó la cabeza de Harry un poco e inclinó el frasco sobre los resecos labios. Las primeras gotas de la poción cayeron sobre la mandíbula de Harry pero al instante siguiente su garganta tragaba el resto del contenido, Draco sintió como la piel se calentaba e incluso las mejillas y labios ganaban color.

Cuando posó a Harry sobre la cama nuevamente éste ya respiraba más calmado, y su rostro asemejaba a sólo estar durmiendo y no enfermo. No pudo resistir la tentación y terminó de destapar a Harry, su torso estaba desnudo, y puso una mano sobre el marcado abdomen, una extraña sensación lo llenó, era una mezcla de miedo y anhelo, casi podía jurar que había magia pura en ese sitio…

—¿No te parece que no es el lugar ni el momento? —preguntó Harry en ese momento, su voz lo hizo sobresaltarse y retroceder mientras éste se sentaba. Ni siquiera había notado en qué momento el pánico de su pecho había cambiado por esperanza y alegría.

—¡Harry! —Draco negó con la cabeza —. Eres un tonto, te caíste de la escoba.

—Gracias, _cariño_, es justo lo que necesito para sentirme mejor —suspiró Harry jalando los cobertores nuevamente, no recordaba más que haber estado volando y luego la pesadez y la oscuridad caer sobre él.

—Tengo derecho a estar enojado, ¿sabes? No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que fue que me dejaran verte en ese San Mungo de porquería y luego traerte aquí y…

—¿Esto no es San Mungo?

—No, es la clínica del Buen Merlín, donde trabaja Mikel —explicó Draco mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la cama y se sentaba en ella.

—Ah… con San Mungo hubiera bastado, honestamente no creo que sea necesario exagerar, estuve despierto toda la noche y seguramente estaba agotado y…

—Casi te rompes el cuello al caer y eso no es todo, nadie podía despertarte —le interrumpió Draco, Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Estás exagerando, seguramente, como he estado bajo mucha presión estos días, me puse algo débil, pero no es nada de cuidado, es la primera vez, después de todo, en que me desmayo.

—¿Antes ya habías tenido estos mareos?

—Curioso nombre, yo lo llamaría cansancio extremo.

—Y yo Gryffindor descuidado —se quejó Draco dándole un golpe a Harry en el brazo.

—Wow, Gryffindor, si hemos llegado a ese punto es porque en verdad te asusté, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —se excusó Harry con voz calmada, jalando a Draco por los brazos para abrazarlo —; prometo ser más cuidadoso y no dejarme caer de la escoba aunque esté en medio de un gran desmayo.

—Eres un idiota —protestó Draco abrazado a Harry y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello ahora tibio del chico. Sus manos fueron a la cintura y se resistió a volver a tocar su vientre.

—Y te amo —continuó Harry ignorante de porqué Draco estaba de pronto tan emocionado, casi lo podía sentir al borde de las lágrimas, era como si hubiera sido sometido a un gran esfuerzo emocional y esas fueran las consecuencias.

—Y yo… Los amo —declaró finalmente, separándose de Harry lo suficiente para ver su desconcertada expresión.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que dije, a ti y a nuestro bebé —se animó finalmente a poner una mano en el vientre desnudo de Harry que jadeó por la sorpresa.

—Dices que… ¿esos mareos y…? —Harry soltó un pequeño jadeo —Wow ¿eso fue…? —preguntó extrañado por aquella sensación de magia.

—Ajá, me lo acaba de confirmar Zettie —le explicó Draco acercándose más a él pero sin sacar la mano del vientre plano y musculoso de Harry.

—Entonces yo…

—Los amo —repitió Draco acercándose a él y besándolo —, de verdad que lo hago.

Finalmente Harry sonrió, y se abrazó a Draco, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, besándose muy lentamente para luego juntar las cabezas y ambos mantener la mano en el abdomen de Harry.

—De ahora en adelante no más vuelos en escobas —le advirtió Draco.

—Vaya… aún no lo puedo creer….

—¡Potter! —reclamó Draco.

—Ya, ya, no más vuelos en escobas, pero…

—¿Sí?

—¿Es verdad? ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, tendremos un niño, Harry.

—Realmente lo haremos —susurró Harry aún incrédulo, no queriendo levantar más la voz, no queriendo romper el momento.

*****

**HARRY POTTER LO HABRÍA HECHO DE NUEVO:**

_Ante ustedes una nueva y muy extraña noticia, tenemos entendido que el día de ayer Harry Potter, quien fuera denominado como el "Salvador del mundo mágico", fue ingresado en San Mungo, por el área de emergencias, al parecer había sufrido un accidente laboral. Como es conocido por todos Potter, que fuera auror, uno de los mejores de su clase, abandonó el cuerpo de aurores tras revelar que mantenía una relación de muchos años con Draco Malfoy y en la actualidad trabaja como agente independiente, dando clases en su muy conocida escuela de Defensa y además brinda sus servicios a todos los que necesiten ayuda para resolver casos y no quieran hacerlo a través del Ministerio. _

_Es en uno de estos trabajos que sufrió un accidente y cayó de la escoba, quedando inconciente. Fue ingresado en calidad de Gran emergencia a San Mungo e instantes después llegó Draco Malfoy, buscando que le dieran información sobre su pareja y que además lo dejaran entrar a verlo e incluso trasladarlo._

"_El hospital cumplió con informarle de la mejor manera posible al señor Malfoy que no era posible permitirle ver al señor Harry Potter por el momento, pues, a nuestro parecer estaba muy delicado y además no era un esposo o familiar directo, que es lo que nuestras leyes establecen", explicó una muy amable enfermera a este diario. Y aunque todos sabemos que Draco Malfoy es la pareja oficial de Potter y vive con él desde hace muchos años no existe una ley que le permita verlo en un caso como este, al no ser su esposo legal ni mágicamente, sin embargo, y esto es lo que nos sorprende, el medimago de la "familia", Mikel Hayman, quien antes trabajaba en San Mungo y fue echado por un problema de ética, llegó a la sala de emergencias y, de muy mala manera, aseguraron varios de los trabajadores del hospital, solicitó que le permitieran hacer el traslado de un inconciente Potter, a lo que el hospital respondió de la misma manera que a Malfoy, pero Hayman insistió en hacer que Malfoy firmara la forma de traslado, argumentando que era su esposo. _

_Sabemos muy bien que aunque el Ministerio ha iniciado (gracias a Potter, entre otros) una campaña en post de la igualdad de derechos y oportunidades, evitando así la discriminación, aún no ha autorizado la unión legal o mágica entre dos magos del mismo sexo, y a pesar de eso Malfoy pudo firmar las formas para autorizar el traslado de Potter a una clínica privada. _

_Estas formas están hechizadas para que sólo el que tiene un lazo verdadero, mágico o legal pueda firmarlas, como medida de precaución y para agilizar procesos. Está de más decir que todos en el hospital quedaron sorprendidos por el hecho de que Malfoy sí estuviera unido a Potter de aquella manera, es decir, ¿Draco Malfoy ya no es más Draco Malfoy sino Draco Potter? ¿Están mágicamente unidos? ¿Esto no representa un crimen y un delito ya que el Ministerio no ha autorizado dichas uniones? _

_En la actualidad no se conoce ningún rito de enlace que permita la unión de dos magos del mismo sexo, y en los registros muggles no hemos encontrado nada acerca de la unión bajo esas leyes de ellos dos, así que estamos muy curiosos a la forma como Potter ha logrado romper las leyes nuevamente y salirse con la suya._

_Dasha Ogden _

Draco bufó y tiró el diario a un lado de la cama.

—Claro, de manera amable, sí, cómo no.

—¿Estás renegando tú solo de nuevo? —preguntó la adormilada voz de Harry al costado, apenas estaba amaneciendo pero Draco no había podido dormir muy bien en aquella cama de la clínica donde habían pasado la noche, sólo por precaución.

—Es que estos idiotas de "El Profeta" han contado todo lo que ha pasado ayer —protestó Draco de mal humor.

—Ya, menos mal que llamamos a los Weasley —suspiró Harry sentándose, Draco le dio una mirada apreciativa y el mal humor desapareció por completo.

—¿Cómo has dormido? —preguntó pasando un par de dedos por el cabello desordenado y tratando inútilmente de ordenarlo.

—Supongo que bien, sigo creyendo que entre tú y Zettie exageran demasiado.

—Y yo que eres un loco imprudente que no mide las consecuencias —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros y jalando a Harry para darle un beso.

—Y así me quieres —replicó Harry en cuanto se apartaron.

—Pues qué se le hace, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, que cruel! —protestó Harry con falso tono herido.

—Ya, ya, que muero de hambre, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a casa a desayunar?

—Si es que Zettie ha dicho que se puede...

—Claro, dijo una noche y la noche ha terminado, ¿verdad?

—Ya... cuando te conviene no le haces caso a la medibruja —se burló Harry mientras se agachaba a recoger el diario del piso y darle una leída veloz al titular, donde aparecía una foto de Harry y Draco tomada una tarde que habían ido al Callejón Diagon en busca de ingredientes, era una que no le gustaba mucho a Harry, pues ambos salían muy serios mientras miraban las vitrinas.

—Anda, sólo vamos, no leas esas tonterías —suspiró Draco mientras también se ponía en pie para vestirse.

—¿Así que te peleaste con las enfermeras?

—Sólo con una amargada que tenía fantasías indecentes contigo —explicó Draco jalando los pantalones.

—¿Fantasías indecentes? ¿Era bonita?

—¿Qué? —Draco se detuvo un momento a mirar a Harry que sonreía con burla y luego negó con la cabeza —. Debe ser el hambre lo que te tiene tan tonto.

—Ya... —Harry soltó una carcajada —. ¿Draco Potter? Eso es...

—Ni lo pienses —advirtió Draco arqueando una ceja y con la mejor mirada de "No te metas conmigo o te dejo en abstinencia hasta el nacimiento de nuestro primogénito" que pudo.

—Pero suena genial...

—Por favor, Potter —bufó Draco arrastrando un poco las palabras, de aquella forma que a Harry tanto le divertía —; ni se te ocurra pensarlo de nuevo, además, ¿por qué es Draco Potter? ¿Por qué no Harry Malfoy, a ver?

—Porque no pega y...

—Porque creen que yo soy la chica de esta relación —protestó Draco.

—Evidentemente ninguno es la chica aquí —respondió Harry un poco más serio.

—Evidentemente —aceptó Draco acercándose a él —. Y ahora iremos a desayunar y seguir haciendo planes, tenemos tantas cosas que hacer antes de este pequeño nazca —dijo con una sonrisa, le importaba una mierda quién creyeran que era el chico o la chica allí, sólo interesaba ahora el bebe y la familia que tendrían. Apoyó una mano algo temblorosa sobre el vientre de Harry y volvió a sentir la oleada de magia, tenue pero reconfortante.

—Wow, eso se siente raro —susurró Harry, no queriendo romper el encanto del momento.

—¿También lo sientes?

—Sí...

—Vaya... ¿Qué se siente? —preguntó curioso jalando a Harry hasta la cama nuevamente, ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

—No mucho, es como si cuando tocaras allí una energía emergiera desde mí, queriendo alcanzarte... causa hasta cosquillas.

—¿No te sientes mal ni débil, verdad?

—No, no señor, y deje de ser tan paranoico, ya dijimos que lo de ayer no volverá a pasar porque sólo tenía un desequilibrio de magia y estaba exhausto y ya está resuelto —repitió lo que Zettie les había dicho.

—Igual tengo derecho a preocuparme, no me gusta que cargues con esto tú solo y...

—No es como si se tratase de un sacrificio y definitivamente no estoy solo, no seas tonto, estamos juntos, pero si sigues así durante los siguientes ocho meses que quedan realmente voy a empezar a enfadarme —le advirtió antes de darle un beso en los labios y ponerse en pie nuevamente —. Sólo tendremos un bebé, no es una enfermedad y lo haremos bien, todo estará bien. ¿De acuerdo? —Draco asintió lentamente —Ahora si a desayunar, muero de hambre, y luego tenemos que ir a ver a Hermione y Ron —continuó alegremente mientras jalaba a Draco de una mano para hacerlo moverse. Draco lo siguió, mirándolo atentamente y pensando que tal vez Harry tenía razón, no había razón para extralimitar los cuidados, pero también en que Harry era lo que más quería en el mundo y que ahora tenía en su interior algo muy querido y valioso para ambos, ningún cuidado extra sería exageración para ellos.

*****

Antes de salir de la habitación Zettie los había ido a ver, luego de hacer un par de exámenes más, dar muchas recomendaciones a ambos y un cronograma de visitas, los dejó salir de alta.

Cuando llegaron a casa había varias lechuzas esperando ya, después de librar a las aves de sus cargas se sentaron a desayunar con las cartas a un lado, leyéndolas en voz alta.

La primera era de Lucka y Ethan, preguntando qué demonios era aquello de que estaban enlazados y cómo lo habían conseguido, prometieron aparecer al día siguiente ya que comprendían que Harry aún estaba algo convaleciente, también preguntaron por su salud y si es que estaba realmente bien, como les había dicho Mikel la noche anterior.

La segunda era de Joel, su compañero auror, diciendo que estaba seguro de que "El Profeta" se había vuelto loco, ¿cómo diablos podrían estar enlazados si no era permitido? Él también prometió darse una vuelta un día de esos a saber cómo estaba y a darle las últimas novedades sobre el caso de Zabini.

Noah, que permanecía en Rusia, con su hermano y su cuñada, pero que recibía "El Profeta" cada mañana, también había escrito diciendo que no creía que lo que el diario decía fuera verdad, pero que, en caso lo fuera, felicitaba a Draco por haber conseguido la fidelidad absoluta de Harry y les deseaba felicidad a ambos, luego de decirles, claro, que estaba ofendido porque no había sido invitado ni comunicado. Eso hizo a Draco soltar una gran carcajada y a Harry fruncir el ceño.

La noche anterior, luego de que Harry despertara, Draco se había encargado de decirle a todos los que habían estado al pendiente: Gael, Mikel y los del equipo de trabajo de Harry, que sólo se había tratado de una debilidad y mala suerte, y que Harry ya estaba bien, auque necesitaba descansar. Claro que Mikel no se había creído aquello, pero al notar la reticencia en Draco para hablar había cedido a sus intentos de sacarle la verdad. Gael lo había mirado de una manera significativa y no había preguntado absolutamente nada al respecto, Draco se había preguntado si es que su amigo lo conocía tan bien como para darse cuenta de qué era lo que realmente pasaba, sobre todo porque la sonrisa no se le podía quitar de la cara tan fácilmente.

También había respondido a las llamadas de Joel, que no podía salir del Ministerio por estar aún viendo el caso de Zabini pero que estaba preocupado por Harry. Luego había ubicado a los Weasley, en San Mungo, y les había relatado todo lo ocurrido, excepto cual era la razón para esa "debilidad". La señora Weasley había pasado más de media hora recomendándole a Draco toda una suerte de platillos y pociones para hacer que Harry se mantuviera fuerte, y finalmente lo dejó ir sólo después de que este prometiera que vigilaría la dieta de Harry minuciosamente.

También había visto al pequeño Weasley, pelirrojo, como no, y había contado una escueta historia sobre lo que había pasado a Ron y Hermione, prometiendo que a la mañana siguiente estarían allí ambos para que Harry conociera al pequeño Jules (Draco pensaba que era demasiado pequeño, nunca había visto en verdad un niño tan chiquito y se preguntó si el suyo sería igual al nacer, se veía tan frágil y necesitado de protección).

—No puedo esperar a que Ron y Hermione sepan de esto —comentó Harry saliendo ya del baño, envuelto en toallas y listo para vestirse, Draco, que se había duchado primero, esperaba sentado sobre uno de los pequeños sillones leyendo el profeta y renegando solo nuevamente.

—¿Sepan qué? —preguntó dejando de lado el diario y repitiéndose una vez más que realmente no debía leer esas cosas.

—Lo del bebé, por supuesto —contestó Harry abotonándose la camisa.

—¿Se los diremos ahora?

—¿No lo haremos? —preguntó Harry extrañado mientras dejaba de abotonar la camisa y miraba a Draco seriamente.

—Pensé que…

—Ah —Harry arqueó una ceja —, no quieres decirlo —concluyó.

—No he dicho eso —respondió Draco poniéndose en pie rápidamente para alcanzar a Harry.

—Entonces debo haber amanecido hablando otro idioma porque juraría que es lo que has dicho.

—Me refiero a que no ahora, en este momento.

—¿Cuándo entonces?

—No lo sé, tal vez más adelante…

—¿Te avergüenza?

—Por supuesto que no, Harry, no seas tonto.

—Tonto, claro, no quieres decirlo —Harry se apartó de Draco antes de que éste lo tomara de la mano y caminó hacia el otro lado, para sacar un par de calcetines del cajón.

—Es sólo que quiero que… no sé como decirlo, siento que es muy pronto, debemos acostumbrarnos, estar seguros de que todo estará bien y luego…

—Ya…

—Harry, por favor, no quiero que empecemos a pelear por esto —suspiró Draco alcanzando a Harry en la cama y sentándose a su lado —si lo quieres decir, de acuerdo, todo tuyo, no me opongo.

—Lo haces sólo por complacerme.

—Lo hago porque sé que es lo que quieres y si eso te deja más tranquilo y te quita de la cabeza todas esas ideas tontas, mejor aún.

—Lo lamento —suspiró Harry, —supongo que podemos esperar.

—Lo que quieras, Harry, de verdad —dijo antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios.

*****

En cuanto llegaron a San Mungo se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho, al parecer los periodistas también se habían enterado del nacimiento del bebé Weasley, hijo de dos de los principales héroes de guerra y querían obtener fotografías de todos los que los visitaban y de ser posible del pequeño también.

Harry apretó un poco los labios y, tomando de la mano a Draco, caminó por el pasillo, maldiciendo su suerte y rogando por no sentirse mareado en medio de toda esa cantidad de flash y preguntas.

Draco apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Harry e ignoró a todos los periodistas que, ahora que los tenían cerca, preguntaban sobre si era o no verdad lo de su enlace y si es que Harry ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado.

Soltaron a la vez un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin pudieron llegar hasta el pasillo cerrado, donde estaba la habitación de Hermione.

—Esos idiotas —masculló Draco.

—Aún no hemos decidido qué hacer con ellos —reflexionó Harry mientras, ahora más relajados, seguían avanzando por el pasillo.

—Pues, es una pena que no nos dejen hechizarlos, ¿verdad? Sería bueno poder hacerlo.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Me he dado cuenta de que te estás volviendo un pequeño amargadito.

—Vaya gracias, ¿y dices que me amas?

—¡Y mucho! —le sonrió Harry—, me refiero a que si les responderemos en algún momento sobre el enlace.

—No sé —Draco se encogió de hombros —, igual ya lo saben, pero no sé que tantos problemas puede darnos esto…

—Tal vez debamos preguntarle a Hermione, o a Boris.

—Hermione —aceptó Draco —, Boris está ocupado con el trabajo y no sabe nada al respecto, ella está más al tanto de todo.

—Cierto...

Ambos se detuvieron delante de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y se sonrieron antes de tocar. Ron les abrió la puerta, lucía algo cansado pero igual no perdió oportunidad de abrazar a Harry con fuerza antes de estrechar la mano de Draco e invitarlos a pasar.

—Que bien que hayan llegado, nuestros padres acaban de irse hace tan sólo un momento —comentó Ron mientras cerraba nuevamente la puerta.

—Hola —saludó Harry con una gran sonrisa a Hermione, que tenía en brazos al pequeño bebé.

—Mira quien llegó, Jules —le habló Hermione al pequeño —: tu padrino Harry.

Harry rápidamente llegó hasta un lado de la cama y se inclinó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la frente a la chica antes de ver de más de cerca al niño, mientras Ron llegaba al otro lado y sonreía orgulloso. Draco sonrió a modo de saludo a Hermione y se quedó a un lado, viendo al trío de amigos y escuchando sus comentarios acerca de cómo había sido el parto y lo que les habían dicho del niño.

Pasaron toda la mañana allí, Draco estuvo a la espera de que Harry les diera la noticia, pero aquello no ocurrió, y finalmente para la hora del almuerzo llegaron los padres de Ron, que abrazaron y examinaron a Harry al detalle, cerciorándose de que estuviera realmente bien y que además agradecieron a Draco el haberles contado lo del accidente la noche anterior y así ahorrarles la angustia esta mañana al leer "El Profeta".

—Tendría que revisar algunas leyes o libros más a fondo —les dijo Hermione cuando Harry le preguntó acerca del enlace —, pero, como te dije cuando encontré el hechizo, no está prohibido ni nada de eso, legalmente no estás casado con Draco, es un enlace de magia privado y que funcione para cosas como llenar formas y demás es algo que no esperábamos…

—Aún así no pueden desenlazarnos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco, que estaba de pie junto a Harry, que sostenía con inmenso cuidado al pelirrojo niño, que dormía tranquilamente. Draco ratificó lo bien que se veía Harry con un niño en brazos.

—No, eso es imposible, saben que ese enlace es para siempre, no hay forma de que ni siquiera ustedes puedan desenlazarse.

—Wow, enlazado a Malfoy de por vida.

—¡Ron! —protestaron a la vez Harry y Hermione, Draco le dio una falsa mirada de fastidio y el chico soltó una carcajada. Aún le gustaba molestar a Draco cada que tenía oportunidad, y Draco tampoco perdía sus oportunidades.

*****

Habían decidido tomarse el día libre y en la tarde fueron directamente a hablar con la corredora de bienes raíces que les estaba ofreciendo la casa blanca que tanto les gustaba, era una pequeña mansión en las afueras de Gillingham, suficiente para tener a varios niños corriendo por los jardines, con habitaciones espaciosas y de techos altos, con ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz del sol e incluso podían tener dos estudios separados, uno para cada uno.

Harry dejó que fuera Draco el que se encargara de negociar, era algo que le salía natural, y se entretuvo mirando las instalaciones de la casa mientras su esposo permanecía impasible con las negociaciones.

Aquella noche, cuando llegaron a casa, lo hicieron con un título de propiedad a nombre de ambos por la casa y con todo listo para empezar la mudanza en el momento que creyeran conveniente.

Draco había sugerido, y Harry lo había apoyado, en que compraran muebles nuevos para ese lugar y dejar Grimmauld Place tal como estaba, después de todo sería más difícil mover todo hacia allá y además la idea era iniciar un hogar, su propio hogar, y eso significaba también el escoger la decoración y demás cosas.

Se pasaron la cena haciendo una gran lista de todo lo que necesitarían, necesitaban mudarse cuanto antes, la idea era que Harry pasara la mayor parte de su embarazo allí, y lo más cómodamente posible.

*****

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron sobresaltados por la llegada de una lechuza, en cuanto Draco la dejó entrar la reconoció, o al menos el colgante que llevaba, era del Ministerio de Magia e iba dirigido a ambos.

Harry esperó sentado en la cama, aún con cara de sueño mientras Draco, con manos algo temblorosas, desataba el sobre y dejaba ir al ave, al parecer no requería una respuesta.

—¿Qué crees que sea? —preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie al fin y llegando hasta Draco que ya luchaba por romper el sello mágico, aunque parecía imposible, pese a que iba dirigido a él.

—Ven, pon tu mano aquí —pidió extendiendo el sobre hacia Harry, en cuanto éste lo hizo el sobre emitió un pequeño brillo púrpura y el sello que tanto trabajo había dado a Draco se rompió solo.

—Ah, hechizo de alta seguridad, no quieren que nadie más que nosotros lo lea —comentó Harry mientras Draco ya extraía la nota del interior, para luego leerla en voz alta:

_Estimados señor Potter y señor Malfoy:_

_Por medio de la presente se les pide que se apersonen el día de hoy, 23 de julio del 2005, a las instalaciones del Ministerio, a la oficina del señor Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, a las 10 de la mañana, los estará esperando para mantener una muy importante reunión. _

_Atentamente_

_Amanda Malcom_

_Asistente primera_

_Oficina del Ministro de Magia_

_Ministerio inglés. _

—Oh… —suspiró Harry dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, Draco le dio una mirada preocupada y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No, no, es por la carta, seguramente querrán saber si es verdad lo del enlace.

—Oh…

—Exacto —Harry cerró los ojos y se los apretó con los dedos, gesto que hacía cuando estaba realmente preocupado.

—Estoy seguro que saldrá bien, no es una orden de arresto y además… no es ilegal, Hermione lo revisó mucho y estaba segura de eso, de otra forma no nos lo habría dejado realizar.

—Pero traerá algún problema…

—Seguro, pero no tantos… no quiero que te preocupes por esto ¿de acuerdo? —Harry asintió a regañadientes —, no necesitamos que te enfermes o estreses justo ahora.

—No, no lo necesitamos, pero no puedes evitar que me preocupe, ¿qué tal si piden que deshagamos el enlace?, ¿o que le digamos a todos que no es cierto, que no estamos enlazados?

—Primero que no pueden deshacer el enlace, y segundo, que el negarlo o admitirlo es algo que no haremos, no nos pueden obligar —declaró Draco con voz firme.

Harry no dijo más nada y pronto ambos se pusieron en movimiento para poder ir al Ministerio.

Lo hicieron por una de las chimeneas de visitas, no había tanta gente alrededor, sólo los empleados del Ministerio y algunos magos o brujas que requerían hacer algún trámite, al menos la prensa no estaba enterada de esa visita. Harry tenía acceso a la chimenea privada de Kingsley, pero desde hacía años, desde la última reunión en que había renunciado al puesto de auror luego del ataque, no la había vuelto a usar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si aún tendría acceso en realidad y además, por como habían terminado las cosas ese día no le pareció adecuado usarla.

Draco lo tomó de la mano y ambos caminaron con pasos más o menos rápidos hasta el ingreso a los pisos, un mago mayor, Draco estaba seguro que era el que siempre había estado allí, sólo que ahora lucía un poco más gordo y gruñón, registró sus varitas, le sonrió a Harry y le dijo que lo admiraba mucho, aunque apenas y le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza a Draco como saludo.

En el pasillo hacia el elevador ya se había pasado la voz de que ambos, o al menos Harry, estaba en el edificio, pues varias personas salieron de las oficinas pequeñas del primero piso, para mirarlos y comentar cosas entre ellos. Draco puso su mejor mueca de fastidio mientras Harry, aún tomado de la mano de Draco, caminaba como si realmente no hubiera tanta gente alrededor.

—A veces he pensado —empezó a decir Harry una vez estuvieron en el elevador, gracias a Merlín, solos —que deberíamos irnos a otro sitio, a Sudamérica, es más cálido ¿sabes?

—¿Qué dices?

—O Australia, es un lugar agradable también…Al menos allí no nos mirarían tanto…

—¡Oh, vamos! —desestimó Draco —, a estas alturas deberías estar acostumbrado, al menos no te insultan ni nada.

—Pues… ¿y los niños? Ellos se sentirán incómodos si es que viven rodeados siempre de flashes y esas cosas, de gente preguntándoles cosas que no entienden.

Draco sonrió, Harry se asombró del gran cambio en su expresión, de esa sonrisa tan radiante.

—Los niños… primero que llegue este —dijo poniendo una mano en el abdomen de Harry antes de inclinarse a darle un pequeño beso en los labios, la magia del bebé revoloteando entre ambos.

—Los criaremos bien —continuó sin apartarse mucho de Harry —protegeremos la casa y su mundo, hasta que tengan que ir a la escuela, podrán jugar con los hijos de los Weasley y con Teddy, y verás como serán felices… nosotros nos encargaremos de que lo sean.

Fue este el turno de Harry de sonreír y adelantarse lo suficiente para darle un beso, el sonido del elevador se escuchó a lo lejos, pero Harry no se sintió interesado más que en esos labios y ese sabor.

La luz de un flash los hizo separarse abruptamente, delante de ellos, o no tan cerca ya, una chica de cabellos lacios y largos, pintados de diversos colores, retrocedía con la cámara en mano y una expresión de felicidad absoluta en el rostro.

—¡Hey! —gritó Draco dando un paso hacia el frente, Harry lo sostuvo con más fuerza del brazo mientras la chica corría hacia el final del pasillo.

—Déjala, no hay mucho que puedas hacer.

—Sí, si puedo —jadeó Draco soltándose del agarre de Harry y con intensiones de seguirla, Harry lo volvió a detener con más fuerza aún.

—Será peor, ya tiene la foto de todas maneras.

—Malditos periodistas…

—No importa, en serio… estábamos en un lugar público, ella tenía derecho a tomar la foto.

—Mañana saldrá en algún diario.

—Probablemente —aceptó Harry —, pero ahora debemos llegar con Kingsley, tenemos una reunión pendiente.

Draco asintió fastidiado, pero aquello no melló el ánimo de Harry y ambos, aún tomados de la mano, llegaron hasta la oficina principal del Ministro, donde una muy amable Amanda Malcom los recibió. Harry, que ya la conocía, la saludó muy amablemente, y le presentó a Draco, como su pareja. La chica sonrió en respuesta y estrechó la mano de Draco, diciéndole que amaba sus pociones y que la que había sacado el año pasado para los resfríos era realmente efectiva y le había librado de días de horrible congestión y malestares.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario, aunque no era la primera persona que le decía algo así cuando era presentado. Si había algo que lo llenaba de orgullo propio era que cuando fuera presentado ya no todos lo relacionaran con Voldemort y con los mortífagos.

Extrañamente, antes de ser invitados a pasar Kingsley salió a recibirlos, Harry pudo escuchar algunos murmullos en el interior de la oficina y supuso que la reunión sería mucho más importante de lo que había pensado.

—Harry —saludó Kingsley con una inclinación de cabeza —, pensé que usarías la chimenea personal, no tenían que pasar por todo el trámite allá abajo.

—No hay problema —correspondió Harry, aliviado de que el trato con el hombre no haya cambiado demasiado, no lo había visto mucho luego de la renuncia, y las pocas veces habían estado rodeados de muchas personas como para interactuar demasiado. Además nunca había estado Draco a su lado.

—¿Recuerdas a Draco?

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias.

—Es un gusto verte, ¿sabes? Estoy al tanto de lo que has avanzado en todo este tiempo, quién lo diría, en tan poco tiempo has hecho tantas cosas… Sabía que Harry tenía razón cuando vino a verme hace años y dijo que eras mucho más que lo que te habían obligado a ser.

Draco se sonrojó un poco y Harry desvió con toda intensión la mirada hacia la puerta del despacho de Kingsley; Harry no le había contado que había dicho eso, es más, nunca le había dicho mucho al respecto, sólo que había dicho que era coaccionado por Voldemort y que no era malo.

—Es muy amable de su parte decir eso —respondió al fin y Kingsley negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos, puedes tutearme, no hagas que me sienta más viejo.

—De acuerdo.

—Ahora, Harry, en el interior está el jefe del área de Aprobación de hechizos, así como también la jefa de Legislación mágica, con sus ruidosos asistentes, todos tienen curiosidad por lo que han hecho… yo también la tengo —admitió —antes de entrar deseo saber… ¿es verdad?

—¿Qué hay un enlace?

Kingsley asintió.

Harry le dio una mirada más a Draco y luego también asintió.

—Sí, lo hicimos hace un tiempo, nada de magia negra, nada ilegal, es uno antiguo, no fue creado por nosotros, ya era practicado en la antigüedad y nosotros… pensamos que era buena idea hacerlo, no era nuestra intensión que se supiera, ni hacer un escándalo de eso…

—Interesante… —Kingsley le sonrió a Draco y luego señaló hacia la puerta —vamos entonces, que ellos, y yo, estamos impacientes por saber qué es lo que han hecho.

—No se puede revertir —previno Draco rápidamente, mientras Kingsley se giraba ya para abrir la puerta, dudó un instante antes de girar sólo un poco el rostro.

—Genial.

En cuanto entraron a la oficina pudieron sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Kingsley sonrió de manera forzada mientras los invitaba a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala de estar, delante de ellos había varias personas, un mago y una bruja, que aparentemente eran los jefes de los cuales les había hablado Kingsley, rodeados de unos cuantos magos y brujas más jóvenes, cargando carpetas y maletines. Definitivamente no parecían nada amables.

—Draco, Harry, les presento a Jazmín Thoreau, jefa de legislación mágica y a Jacke Wharton, jefe de aprobación de hechizos, ambos desean hacerles unas cuantas consultas.

Ambos saludaron cortésmente aunque sólo recibieron asentimientos de cabeza por parte de ambos jefes y fueron ignorados por los asistentes que revoloteaban las carpetas sin mirarlos.

—Bueno, señores, debemos empezar de una vez, no tenemos todo el día, estoy seguro que los chicos tienen cosas que hacer, después de todo —dijo Kingsley mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, Draco y Harry permanecieron en silencio mientras Thoreau extendía una regordeta mano hacia una chica que rápidamente sacó de una carpeta lo que al parecer era un recorte del artículo de El Profeta de la mañana anterior y se lo entregaba.

—Tenemos curiosidad —empezó con voz fastidiada, era una bruja de algo más de sesenta años, con el cabello canoso en una trenza larga que caía sobre la espalda y túnica oscura y sin adornos —, según lo que dice el diario ustedes han creado un hechizo que los vincula el uno con el otro, como si fueran una pareja…de esposos, cosa que según tenemos todos claro, es prohibida.

—En realidad lo que está prohibido es la unión de dos magos o brujas del mismo sexo en un enlace matrimonial reconocido por el Ministerio —contestó Draco ganándole la palabra a Harry.

—Exacto —continuó Harry —y nosotros no hemos hecho eso.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que han hecho? —preguntó Wharton inclinándose hacia el frente, era un mago un poco más joven que Thoreau, en sus cincuenta años posiblemente, con el cabello rubio algo ralo y marcadas entradas, algo rechoncho y con una túnica de color celeste claro que se ajustaba más cada vez que se movía.

—Un hechizo de unión, un juramento de lealtad.

—Un hechizo no reconocido por el Ministerio, señor Malfoy —respondió el mago con fastidio, hizo un gesto y otro de los asistentes asintió sacando de uno de los maletines un gran libro oscuro y viejo que Wharton tomó y abrió rápidamente en una página marcada —, uno que no figura entre los aceptados para este tipo de casos y creo que no es necesario recordarle que eso es una falta, y usted más que nadie, que ya tiene antecedentes por faltar a las leyes, debe estar conciente de lo que amerita una falta.

—No estamos aquí para discutir los antecedentes de Draco, Jacke —replicó rápidamente Kingsley, aún así Draco no quitó la mirada de fastidio de Wharton.

—Así es, según tengo entendido, señor Wharton, es un delito si es magia negra, si es coaccionada o si creamos un hechizo para incumplir una ley, sin embargo ninguna de esas circunstancias ha sido empleada aquí.

—Draco y yo sólo hicimos un juramento, y eso es legal, juramos fidelidad y unión entre nosotros, no es nuestra culpa que San Mungo reconozca eso como parte de lazos matrimoniales.

—Pero, señor Potter, un juramento de esa naturaleza generalmente liga a las personas de por vida, ¿está usted conciente de eso? ¿Lo hizo sabiendo que sería así? —preguntó la mujer con una actitud mucho más suave, como si Harry se tratara de un pobre niño engañado.

—No soy tonto, señora Thoreau —respondió Harry rápidamente —y mucho menos engañado, fui yo quien lo propuso y como les dije, nadie rompió la ley aquí.

—Necesitamos estar seguros de eso, señor Potter —intervino Wharton —, es por eso que estamos aquí, considerando su nombre y su fama no queremos hacer de esto un evento público, no hasta saber al menos qué es lo que han hecho.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y luego Draco extendió un pergamino hacia el hombre.

—Allí está el hechizo que usamos, la historia del mismo y todo lo que pueden necesitar.

—Esto ayudará —murmuró el hombre leyendo lo que Draco había puesto allí —, es un hechizo muy antiguo, no lo he escuchado desde la escuela, y entonces ya era historia antigua… —Draco luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco ante el comentario.

La jefa de legislación mágica, Jazmín Thoreau parecía algo enfadada, estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras observaban a Wharton leer el pergamino y fruncir las cejas.

—Evidentemente no es magia negra… —masculló pasándole el pergamino a la bruja —, y tienen razón en que no es ilegal, no está entre los hechizos prohibidos…

—Pero tampoco entre los aceptados —argumentó Thoreau entregándole de vuelta la copia a Draco.

—Se lo puede quedar —respondió Draco sin moverse ni hacer ningún ademán de querer aceptar el pergamino —tenemos un libro de donde copiamos eso.

—¿Están ya las dudas claras? —preguntó Kingsley que había permanecido en silencio casi todo el tiempo.

—Ahora debemos decidir qué hacer con esta información —acotó Wharton —¿Qué es lo que diremos a los medios?

—Draco y yo no haremos una declaración —negó rápidamente Harry, los tres magos lo miraron asombrados e incluso los asistentes dejaron de tomar notas y leer pergaminos para mirarlos.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó con voz dura Thoreau.

—Que no haremos una declaración —contestó Draco está vez —, Harry y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, nuestras propias empresas y vidas y no deseamos hacer de lo que fue un juramento privado e íntimo un circo.

—Pero la prensa… —empezó Wharton.

—La prensa puede preguntar, pero nosotros podemos no responder y les pedimos… o mejor dicho, exigimos a ustedes no mencionarlo, no tienen derecho a hacerlo, es nuestra vida privada y queremos que se mantenga así.

Thoreau le dio una mirada interrogante a Kingsley que sólo se encogió de hombros, parecía dispuesto a no darles la razón a los jefes.

—Los chicos tienen razón, Jazmín, después de todo no han roto ninguna ley ni han hecho nada malo, si ellos no quieren que esto aparezca en los medios debemos simplemente ignorarlos hasta que encuentren algo más de que hablar.

—Pero… —Wharton frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza —, Belkin ha dicho estar muy interesado en presentar la propuesta…

—¿Boris? —preguntó Harry mirándolo extrañado.

—Ajá, Boris Belkin, sé que es amigo suyo… estuvo con ustedes en la presentación de la ley anti-discriminación —explicó Wharton —esta mañana llegó a la oficina con Aarón Bonaccord, ya saben supongo que andan juntos —dijo arrugando ligeramente la nariz —; el punto es que estaban dispuestos a iniciar una nueva propuesta de ley, pero necesitaban saber el hechizo y por supuesto tenerlos a ustedes de ejemplo.

—Eso es algo que aún ni siquiera se ha planteado en el Wizengamot —arguyó Thoreau —creo que nos estamos precipitando.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada interrogante, por ningún motivo Draco quería volver al tiempo en que estaban llenos de trabajo por buscar aprobar una ley, aún recordaba lo duro de ese tiempo, incluso cuando habían hecho las paces ya, además Harry necesitaba cuidados y reposo, no podía permitir que se enfrascaran en eso nuevamente. Había llegado el momento de ser un poco egoístas y velar por su familia. La palabra lo hizo sonreír y tomó la mano de Harry, que simplemente sonrió en respuesta, ambos se entendían sin siquiera necesitar una palabra.

—Si Aarón o Boris desean hacer algo así me parece bien —explicó Harry —, les daremos toda la información del hechizo, pero por lo pronto, como Draco ya les ha dicho, él y yo estamos muy ocupados por el momento como para poder dedicarnos a eso.

—Entonces —suspiró Kingsley mientras Thoreau y Wharton fruncían el ceño molestos —, ya que sabemos que no es un hechizo ilegal ni de magia negra y que además tenemos dicho hechizo en nuestro poder creo que no debemos entretener más a Draco ni a Harry.

—Supongo —gruñó Wharton.

Luego de eso ambos se despidieron tensamente de ambos magos y Kingsley los acompañó hasta la pequeña antesala, agradeciéndoles por haber llegado con tan poco tiempo de aviso y asegurándoles que se encargaría personalmente de que la noticia de que en verdad había un lazo entre ellos no se filtrara a los periódicos.

*****

Y Kingsley cumplió su palabra, en ninguno de los diarios salió publicado que Harry y Draco habían hecho algún tipo de enlace, pese a que algunos periodistas seguían escribiéndoles pidiéndoles entrevistas, la noticia fue pasando y tras la primera semana las cosas se volvieron más o menos normales.

Durante esos días Aarón apareció nuevamente por Grimmauld Place, Draco y Harry lo habían visto poco durante los últimos tiempos, cada uno metido más en su trabajo, y no pudieron negar que les alegró ver nuevamente al hombre animado y lleno de entusiasmo que había sido en el pasado. Por supuesto que Boris había aparecido junto a él, con una gran cantidad de planes y horarios para poder presentar la propuesta en el Wizengamot.

Sus demás amigos: Giles, Matías, Lucka, Ethan y Tyrone también aparecieron por allí y en la segunda noche Harry y Draco les confirmaron acerca del enlace y la forma como lo habían hecho, aunque también les dijeron que no era posible que ellos los ayudaran a llevar a cabo la nueva ley, pues ambos tenían otros proyectos entre manos.

Gael miraba desconfiado a Draco, había intentado interrogarlo más de una vez en la fábrica, cuando estaban a solas, pero el chico no soltaba prenda de lo que había pasado realmente con Harry, y después de varias negativas simplemente dejó de insistir, pensando en que Draco le diría lo que pasaba en el momento adecuado.

Durante esas noches Harry tuvo la sensación de volver un poco al pasado, cuando todos trabajaban entusiasmados y hasta muy tarde tratando de tener todo listo para la audiencia del Wizengamot, para que aprobaran la ley anti-discriminación, sólo que está vez se sintió mucho más alterado por tanta gente en su casa.

Tardaron una semana en hacer entender a Aarón, que era el más animado, que no podrían ayudar con la ley, y que por supuesto no podía usarlos como ejemplo ya que no querían admitir la unión entre ellos, que era algo íntimo y privado.

Luego de que Aarón tuviera en claro la forma como el hechizo funcionaba y buscara a un experto creador de encantamientos que entrevistó a Draco y Harry durante mucho rato, hasta tener en claro la forma de lograr un encantamiento de lealtad similar al que ellos habían usado pero con menos cantidad de magia de por medio, sus amigos decidieron crear la "base de operaciones" esta vez en casa de Aarón.

Fue entonces cuando Draco y Harry pudieron respirar al fin tranquilos, y dedicarse realmente a todos los preparativos que tenían que realizar.

*****

El cumpleaños de Harry ese año fue mucho más tranquilo que los años anteriores, Draco, como era ya la costumbre íntima entre ambos, lo despertó a media noche, con un pastel y las velas encendidas para que pudiera pedir un deseo; al día siguiente pasó la mañana recibiendo lechuzas de todos sus amigos, tanto él como Draco se tomaron el día libre y estuvieron, además de revisando detalles para la mudanza, disfrutando de simplemente poder estar solos y tranquilos. En la madriguera se organizó una pequeña cena con los Weasley, Andrómeda, Teddy y sus demás amigos, que volvieron a cantarle el "Feliz cumpleaños" y le llevaron presentes; el centro de atención fue el pequeño Jules, al que ya todos habían ido a conocer durante los días anteriores pero que de todas maneras causaba curiosidad y risas. Fue divertido ver al pobre niño pasar de brazo en brazo ante la atenta mirada de Hermione y la aterrada mirada de Ron, ambos lucían bastante cansados y declararon que tener un niño en casa era algo agotador. Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas asustadas ante ese comentario, pero pensaron que el esfuerzo y el cansancio, que todo, valdría la pena con tal de tener una familia.

Luego del accidente en escoba, Harry tenía que reconocer que Draco estaba mucho más protector, sobre protector sería la palabra correcta, pues siempre estaba yendo a su oficina a ver si necesitaba algo o si se encontraba bien, si había tomado la gran cantidad de pociones que debía ingerir para mantener el embarazo y sobre todo que no estuviera haciendo nada extremo (aunque Draco era capaz de considerar extremo el subir una escalera a demasiada velocidad).

Zettie revisaba a Harry todos los días, medía los niveles de magia y le llevaba un conteo de las pociones que Draco debía fabricar para que Harry tomara, entre Draco y ella Harry se sentía algunas veces abrumado, realmente no se sentía nada diferente, ni siquiera habían vuelto a aparecer los mareos ni la debilidad… No hasta unas cuantas semanas después.

Draco se encontraba en aquella etapa del sueño en que estaba a punto de despertar, pero no quería hacerlo; se sentía bastante cómodo con el cuerpo caliente de Harry a un lado. Pero de pronto ese calor se alejó, medio escuchó unos pasos acelerados cruzar la habitación y claramente el sonido de alguien vomitando en el baño.

Se puso en pie de un salto para descubrir a Harry aferrado a la taza del baño, de rodillas y, tal como había oído, vomitando.

—Hey… —le llamó arrodillándose a su lado y sosteniéndole la cabeza mientras el chico seguía vomitando.

—Ve a descansar —jadeó Harry jalando la palanca del baño y sentándose en el frío piso, abrazando sus rodillas —, no quiero que me veas enfermo.

—No seas ridículo, ya te he visto enfermo antes —reprendió Draco mientras mojaba una toalla en el lavabo y se la pasaba a Harry sobre el rostro. Harry trató de quitársela de las manos pero Draco le dio una mirada de advertencia.

—No es para tanto.

—No es tanto —Draco apartó finalmente la toalla y miró a Harry críticamente, Harry estaba verde y con unas ojeras enormes —. ¿Qué tan mal te sientes?

—Regular —mintió Harry, realmente se sentía fatal.

—Zettie nos dijo que esto podría pasar.

—Lo sé —respondió Harry, que aceptó la mano de Draco y se puso en pie, se enjuagó la boca en el lavabo y durante un instante miró su reflejo en el espejo, realmente estaba muy demacrado, tuvo que reconocer.

—Vamos, es mejor que vuelvas a la cama, yo iré a buscar a Zettie para que te revise de todas formas…

Harry dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la habitación pero se detuvo abruptamente; Draco, que lo sostenía de un brazo, también se detuvo.

—¿Qué…? —pero antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta Harry ya volvía corriendo al baño.

Le costó un par de intentos más retornar a la cama, se dejó arropar por Draco y de pronto se sintió agotado, pese a haber dormido profundamente durante la noche, apenas y lo escuchó que salía para buscar a Zettie mientras se arropaba más en la cama.

*

Zettie le dio otra gran cantidad de pociones, esta vez para evitar que siguiera poniéndose enfermo, esto sucedía, según le explicaron Draco y ella, porque su cuerpo estaba sintiendo los cambios que la poción para mantener el embarazo estaba haciendo y esperaban que no duraran más que un par de semanas más.

Harry se quedó en cama los primeros días, sintiéndose enfermo y cansado, Draco iba y venía de la fábrica y de la Escuela de Defensa, trayendo y llevando mensajes para Harry e incluso de la casa nueva, donde estaba tomando medidas para los nuevo muebles, siempre tratando de estar pendiente de él y de lo que pudiera necesitar, pero pronto, pese a que los síntomas aún permanecían, Harry, contrario a la opinión de Draco, se puso a ayudarlo un poco.

Decidieron darle la noticia a sus amigos más cercanos: Hermione y Ron y Gael y Mikel; una vez estuvieran instalados en casa, todavía en un tiempo más, cuando tuvieran ya todo más coordinado, pues de pronto el trabajo de Draco y el suyo, (ahora dirigir a los que trabajaban con él porque de ninguna manera podía ir a hacer trabajo de campo personalmente) y la mudanza los estaba alterando demasiado.

Sabía que Draco intentaba mantenerse paciente y de buen ánimo por él y por el bebé, pero a veces las cosas se tensaban entre ellos. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor hacer una cosa a la vez, primero la casa, luego el bebé, pero ya estaban embarcados en eso y no podían y realmente no querían, dar marcha atrás. Pese a todo ambos estaban disfrutando del embarazo, asombrados por la conexión mágica cada vez que Draco se acercaba a Harry o lo acariciaba, e incluso hablaban en murmullos hacia la pequeña criatura, contándole cómo estaban preparando su habitación y todo lo que pudiera necesitar, y desde luego, cuanto lo querían.

Aquella mañana, luego de lo que aparentemente se cumplían cuatro meses de embarazo, Harry y Draco partieron hacia la clínica para que Zettie pudiera hacer al fin un ultrasonido mágico, para ver el desarrollo del bebé y si todo estaba bien, habían esperado hasta ese momento porque era lo que la medibruja les había recomendado, aunque ella se había guardado sus comentarios y sospechas sobre el por qué había tanta fuerza mágica en el vientre de Harry.

Luego de que Harry se acomodase sobre la camilla, Zettie les explicó que proyectaría una pequeña imagen del bebé, y así constatarían que todo estuviera en orden.

Harry se quedó muy quieto y algo tenso mientras sentía a la medibruja hacer algunos movimientos de varita sobre su ya algo más grande abdomen, a su lado Draco le tomaba de una mano y miraba atentamente todo lo que la mujer hacía, hasta que finalmente una imagen plateada emergió de su vientre.

En un inicio todo era demasiado oscuro y Draco se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante para poder ver mejor, conocía ya esa imagen, la había recreado en su laboratorio muchas veces, y la había estudiado en los libros otras tantas; esperó paciente hasta que finalmente la imagen se fue aclarando poco a poco, y allí estaba, aunque…

—No entiendo —comentó Draco en voz alta y Harry levantó un poco más la cabeza para ver mejor, preocupado por el comentario de Draco.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?

—Es justo lo que pensaba —comentó la medibruja asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Pero… —Draco inclinó el rostro hacia un lado y se mordió el labio.

—Draco —llamó Harry más alarmado, no entendiendo de todo la imagen —, ¿qué pasa con el bebé?

—No pasa nada con ellos —le tranquilizó Zettie.

—Ah ¿entonces por qué…? —Harry frunció el ceño y miró hacia la imagen con más atención, tratando de adivinar exactamente qué era lo que pasaba —. ¿Ellos? —preguntó recién procesando las palabras de la medibruja.

—Son dos —jadeó Draco hablando por fin.

—¿Dos?

—Harry, son dos, dos bebés —le explicó con una sonrisa orgullosa antes de darle un beso en los labios a un muy sorprendido y anonadado Harry.

—Bromeas —respondió Harry mirando hacia Zettie y esperando que ella lo desmintiera.

—No, claro que no, es por eso que había tanta magia, siempre pensé en esta posibilidad pero no quería arriesgarme a insinuarla hasta que pudiéramos hacer el ultrasonido, como se trata de un caso único en que hay tantas pociones y magia involucradas no podía estar completamente segura, pero sí, si pueden ver tienen a dos bebés juntos, es decir, gemelos.

*****

La sala de prensa que el Ministerio había acondicionado para la ocasión estaba rebosante de periodistas, no sólo del Reino Unido, sino también del resto del mundo, todos pendientes de las audiencias que se iniciarían en un momento más.

En el estrado estaba Aarón, junto a Ignatius Lenfent, un experto en la creación de enlaces y hechizos, y Boris, que había ayudado en la parte legal de la propuesta de ley; al fondo de la sala, al otro lado de los periodistas su demás amigos; Gael, Giles, Matías, Ethan y Lucka permanecían quietos en espera de que la rueda de prensa concluyese para que pudieran ir a la audiencia, esa tarde podrían al fin exponer la propuesta ante el Wizengamot.

—Señor Bonaccord —preguntó una mujer poniéndose en pie en el momento en que Aarón la señalaba, dándole permiso para preguntar —, se dice que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, contrario a las leyes, ya han hecho un enlace de matrimonio, es decir que están casados ¿es eso cierto?

—Lamentablemente ni Harry ni Draco están aquí en este momento para contestar a aquello, nosotros no podemos hablar por ellos.

Un pequeño alboroto se formó mientras varios periodistas levantaban la mano, tratando de llamar la atención.

—Usted —señaló Aarón hacia otra mujer.

—Dasha Ogden, de "El Profeta" —informó inútilmente la mujer, pues ya todos la conocían, incluso había recibido una crítica por parte de los demás periodistas cuando la MACH fue juzgada, ya que muchos de los artículos que se publicaron durante los años anteriores a eso eran de ella —, Potter y Malfoy no están aquí, efectivamente, ¿entonces debemos suponer que su apoyo, el que brindaron para la primera ley anti-discriminación, ya no existe?

—No, no lo creo, el que no estén presentes no implica que no nos apoyen, nos han ayudado bastante, pero por ahora están más ocupados en otros proyectos y no pueden estar aquí, junto a nosotros, pero claro que nos apoyan.

—O será —continuó ella —, que no necesitan el permiso del Ministerio, dado que aparentemente hacen lo que mejor les plazca, para unirse, porque ya lo están.

—Creo que esa pregunta ya fue contestada —intervino esta vez Boris, mirando enojado hacia la mujer —, no tenemos permiso para decir nada acerca de ellos, excepto que nos apoyan, al igual que muchos más, sin estar presentes hoy.

La mujer iba a protestar pero entonces otra bruja, con un acento francés se adelantó:

—¿Cuántas posibilidades creen tener para sacar adelante esta nueva propuesta?

—Esperamos que muchas —sonrió Aarón —, sabemos que la comunidad es cada vez más tolerante a la homosexualidad y que además entiende que el que dos personas que se amen y se unan no tiene nada de malo ni inapropiado.

—¿Cuál sería el punto? —preguntó nuevamente Dasha. Aarón le dio una mirada de fastidio y señaló hacia otra periodista.

—¿Piensa usted entonces —empezó a preguntar la otra periodista, por su acento era, aparentemente, italiana —que la comunidad no se opondrá a que las parejas se enlacen?

—No creo que el cien por ciento de la comunidad esté de acuerdo… ¿cuándo hemos estado todos de acuerdo en algo? Sino no habría tanta competividad en campeonato de quidditch —comentó Aarón, haciendo que algunos riesen —, sin embargo, creo que podremos lograr que la unión sea legal y demostrar que la comunidad gay es grande y tiene derechos similares a los heterosexuales.

—¿Y cuál sería el punto? —preguntó nuevamente Dasha, Boris abrió la boca para replicar, molesto por su interrupción pero Aarón le puso una mano sobre su brazo y lo detuvo.

—¿Cuál sería el punto con qué? —preguntó Aarón dejando de mostrarse tan amable.

—Con unirse, por supuesto, la unión en matrimonio está creada para poder formar una familia, que es la base de la sociedad, sin ofender, claro está, las parejas del mismo sexo no pueden cumplir con ese requisito.

—¿Usted tiene novio, señorita Ogden? —preguntó Aarón con voz calmada.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Que si tiene novio, pareja… ¿alguien?

—Eso no es…

—Claro, lo supuse —suspiró Aarón y Boris soltó una pequeña risita —; cuando uno está enamorado de otra persona piensa en pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, independientemente de poder o querer tener una familia; piensa en comprar una casa, o un departamento, en compartir vacaciones, festividades y todo lo demás, pero también piensa en su seguridad, en su bienestar, y eso es lo que queremos obtener esta tarde, lograr que las parejas puedan sentirse libres de decidir con quién pasar el resto de sus vidas, cuidar de alguien y protegerlo.

La periodista parpadeó ligeramente y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no podrán tener una familia en verdad… es decir, no pueden tener hijos.

—Un paso a la vez —respondió Aarón y señaló a otro periodista, un alemán que, no podía negar era bastante apuesto. El hombre se puso en pie y le dio una sonrisa descarada.

—Debo suponer, señor Bonaccord, que usted ya tiene planeado con quién pasar el resto de su vida.

Aarón sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la de Boris.

—Pues yo sí, sólo falta que me acepten.

—¡Aarón! —recriminó en un murmullo Boris mientras el periodista lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

—¿Me dice que…? —preguntó el periodista, dejando la pregunta en el aire.

—Que ya es hora de marcharnos —respondió Boris poniéndose de pie y mirando enfadado a Aarón, le había pedido que se enlazara con él, que el día que dieran la aprobación iniciaría todos los tramites para hacerlo, y él, aunque no le había contestado aún, en el fondo se sentía muy animado por la idea. Aunque quería darse algo más de tiempo, darle más tiempo a esa relación, una que habían iniciado hacía poco y que efectivamente iba bien; Aarón había demostrado que era alguien diferente, al menos en el tema de andar tras otros chicos, y Boris estaba aprendiendo a confiar en él.

—Muchas gracias por todo, señores, los vemos luego de la audiencia —se despidió Aarón, tomando a último momento la mano de Boris para salir de la sala de prensa, listos para iniciar con la audiencia en busca de la aprobación del enlace mágico para homosexuales.

*****

Gael llegó a casa ligeramente achispado, había estado celebrando con sus demás amigos en casa de Aarón la aprobación de la ley que permitía a las parejas homosexuales el unirse por medio de un enlace, el cual sería reconocido por todos como un matrimonio. Era un gran avance, algo que, algunos años atrás, ni siquiera habían soñado lograr.

Recorrió lentamente la sala de estar, apreciando los muebles que habían llegado poco tiempo atrás para culminar con la decoración del lugar, había disfrutado mucho el tiempo que él y Mikel habían pasado juntos en eso.

Lamentó una vez más que el chico no haya podido cambiar su turno en la clínica y que no haya podido asistir ni a la audiencia ni a la celebración.

Subió las escaleras, dispuesto a darse un baño y meterse a la cama a dormir un rato más mientras esperaba que volviera de la clínica, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Se trataba de Draco, que había estado trabajando todo el día en la fábrica y que le contaba que ya había escuchado las buenas nuevas, llamaba para felicitarlo.

Se dejó caer en la cama mientras conversaba con él, relatándole todo lo que había acontecido durante el día, incluyendo lo pesada que había estado aquella periodista, Dasha Ogden, con sus preguntas tontas, y lo brillante que se había visto Boris defendiendo todo el marco legal del asunto, confesando que había sido bastante convincente; sin darse cuenta el tiempo se le fue pasando mientras reía de las cosas que Draco le decía y como le hacía prometer que no dejarían de asistir a la inauguración de su casa la semana siguiente, hasta que en un momento, aburrido de estar en una misma posición, se sentó para caminar por la habitación, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Mikel estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo con aquella expresión que había empezado a detestar cada día más. Se apresuró a despedirse de Draco, repitiendo una vez más su promesa de que tanto él como Mikel asistirían al almuerzo la semana siguiente y cortó la comunicación.

—Hola —saludó con algo de precaución —, hemos ganado ¿lo has oído en la radio?

—Sí… lo escuché —respondió Mikel acercándose a él y dándole un posesivo beso en los labios —¿Estuviste bebiendo? —preguntó apartándose de él luego de un instante.

—Con los chicos, en casa de Aarón, aún están celebrando allí si es que quieres ir, no creo que se detengan hasta… tal vez año nuevo —sonrió un poco más relajado.

—Ah… ¿Y llamaste a Draco para contarle la gran noticia?

—No —Gael negó con la cabeza y se apartó unos cuantos pasos de Mikel, fastidiado nuevamente —. Ha sido él quien llamó, y eso no tendría nada de malo.

—Yo no estoy reclamando nada —se defendió Mikel rápidamente.

—Te conozco, sé cuando viene uno de tus tontos reclamos —atacó Gael cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo como toda la euforia por haber ganado iba desapareciendo.

Mikel no le contestó, puso los ojos en blanco y luego se giró y se metió al baño.

Gael se quedó en pie un momento más, escuchando el agua de la ducha caer, pensando en si debía entrar al baño y meterse bajo el agua con él o no. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, seguramente que sus amigos sí seguirían celebrando y tomar un trago más le haría bien.

*****

Draco recorrió con la punta de los dedos el costado de Harry, que se refregaba lentamente contra él, mientras dejaba unos cuantos besos por el cuello y el hombro, saboreando la piel de Harry.

—Draco… —suspiró Harry sintiendo la erección de Draco frotarse entre sus nalgas y bastante ansioso ya.

—Te amo —le murmuró Draco mordiendo un poco más la nuca de Harry y apoyándose mejor con una mano en la cama mientras que con la otra guiaba su erección hacia el pasaje estrecho y lubricado.

—Sí… —jadeó Harry sintiendo a Draco entrar poco a poco en él, ahora tenían mucho más cuidado, era lo que había recomendado la medibruja, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que fuera apasionado e igual de placentero.

—Oh Dios —suspiró Draco sujetando con una mano la cadera de Harry e inclinándose hacia delante para poder besarlo en los labios. Harry se arqueó de tal manera que lo hizo entrar un poco más en él y gimió dentro del beso.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Draco algo preocupado, apartándose un poco y entrando nuevamente. Draco siempre andaba preocupado de que todo estuviera bien en cuanto a Harry se tratara, más aún en esas situaciones.

—Ajá… sí, así está bien —le respondió Harry arqueándose todo lo que su condición le permitía, estremeciéndose cada vez que Draco entraba más y más en él.

—Mmm… Harry —jadeó Draco inclinándose nuevamente para besarlo en el cuello y en cualquier porción de piel que encontrara libre, mientras la mano con que sujetaba la cadera avanzó un poco más, se entretuvo jugueteando con el oscuro vello antes de hacerse de la dura erección.

—Oh… sí, Draco —Harry comenzó a empujarse con un poco más de fuerza, agitando sus caderas para que esa mano ganara algo de velocidad mientras su interior era invadido una y otra vez.

Se movieron rítmicamente durante un rato más, en medio de besos y palabras sueltas, mientras la velocidad iba aumentando hasta llegar al punto de no retorno. Draco mordió con fuerza el hombro de Harry mientras se derramaba en su interior y sentía la esencia caliente de Harry entre sus dedos, acompañada de un sonoro gemido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco saliendo lentamente de Harry y mirándolo con atención, Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y soltó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

—Mejor que bien, creo yo.

Draco pasó una mano por el largo cabello de Harry ordenándolo hacia atrás y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarse caer completamente, Harry inmediatamente se acomodó a su lado y sintieron el brote de magia del abdomen de Harry al rozar la piel de Draco, ambos sonrieron complacidos.

—Pronto tendremos que ponernos en movimiento —advirtió Draco luego de haber estado dormitando por un rato más.

—Mmm… lo sé —suspiró Harry, realmente últimamente estaba tan cansado que no le provocaba mucho el tener que moverse.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte descansando hasta que lleguen, yo me encargaré.

—No, ya me levanto —aceptó pese a todo, aquella tarde llegarían sus amigos para el almuerzo inaugural de la nueva casa y sería el momento en que les darían la noticia, pese a que Harry ya llevaba seis meses y un poco más de embarazo, se habían encargado muy bien de esconder su condición ante los demás. Durante un tiempo había sido bastante sencillo ocultarlo, pero de pronto al quinto mes sus bebés parecían haber querido manifestar su presencia y abultar el vientre de Harry de tal forma que ya no era posible ocultarlo.

—Sabes… aún no hemos decidido qué haremos cuando nazcan.

—Lo sé, tendremos que tener una niñera, o buscar una guardería, aunque eso no me apetece —contestó Harry sin abrir los ojos y disfrutando del estar junto a Draco en la cama.

—Ni a mí, eso de dejar a los niños…

—O niñas —corrigió automáticamente Harry, a pesar de que se habían hecho otro ultrasonido unos días antes para ver cual era el sexo de sus gemelos estos, o estas, habían decidido que era divertido esconderse entre ellos y no se habían dejado ver. Draco había reído diciendo que eran niños muy pudorosos.

—O niñas —rectificó Draco ya sabiendo que Harry esperaba que lo fueran —no me apetece dejarlos en un lugar donde hay más niños… tal vez cuando crezcan.

—Entonces una niñera será, aunque creo que cuando nazcan tendremos que turnarnos para cuidarlas…

—O cuidarlos —corrigió esta vez Draco —. Partiremos los horarios —continuó—, nos turnaremos mañanas y tardes, ya le he pasado a Gael casi todo lo de los viajes para no tener que hacerlos en un buen tiempo así que eso no será problema.

—Cierto… ¿y la casa? Realmente necesitaremos ayuda —Harry comenzó a tensarse un poco recordando lo difícil que era manejar una casa de ese tamaño entre ambos, era imposible limpiarla, por más hechizos de limpieza que se supieran, eso sin considerar el tener que cocinar y todo lo demás.

—Si compráramos algunos elfos domésticos… —tentó Draco nuevamente, esa había sido su solución desde el inicio, pero Harry se negaba en redondo a tener, según decía él, un esclavo.

—Ya sabes que esa idea no es válida —gruñó Harry.

—Tenías a Kreacher.

—Pero porqué me lo heredaron, de otra forma no habría tenido a ninguno, lástima que no hayan ya elfos libres, creo que Dobby era el único.

—Los elfos libres son mal vistos, Harry, ya sabes que si son libres es porque hicieron algo malo y en su casa no los quisieron más, no creo que sea recomendable…

—Sí hay un elfo libre —interrumpió de pronto Harry, recordando el cuarto año, el mundial de quidditch y haber visto a uno, o mejor dicho, una, siendo echada sin razón aparente.

—Deben haber, seguro, pero…

—No, no —Harry se levantó un poco para ver a Draco —; es una elfina en realidad, ella no hizo nada malo, en verdad, yo lo vi, es más, estoy seguro que aceptará que le paguemos y todo.

—¿Pagarle?

—Ajá.

Y entonces Harry le contó toda la historia, Draco se sorprendió de que, tras tantos años, aún hubieran partes de la vida de Harry que no supiera realmente, como la historia de cuando casi los acusan de convocar la marca tenebrosa (le pareció ridículo que hubieran siquiera sospechado que ellos habían convocado la marca tenebrosa) y lo que pasó en el torneo de los tres magos, sintió a Harry entristecerse cuando llegó al final y contó lo de Cedric, el chico que había muerto durante la recuperación del cuerpo de Voldemort y como Barty Crouch Jr. se había desenmascarado delante de él, cuando casi lo mata. Lo apretó con un poco más de fuerza en torno a si y asintió recordando varias partes de ese año, la felicidad con que su padre había declarado que en efecto, el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto y lo maravilloso que pintaba el futuro en ese entonces. ¡Ah! Viejos y olvidados tiempos.

—Claro, habla con McGonagall y con ella, si quiere pues… —aceptó finalmente, dándole el gusto a Harry y no encontrando una mejor solución.

—Genial —sonrió Harry contento antes de darle un beso en los labios y ponerse en pie —. Vamos, ahora toca decirle a los chicos sobre nuestra familia —dijo señalando el más abultado vientre antes de jalar una bata y cubrirse, en realidad no le gustaba mucho que Draco lo viera así de "gordo".

—Es tonto que te cubras, ya te he visto.

—Y si ya me has visto ¿para qué quieres verme de nuevo?

Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie también, jalando a Harry hacia el baño.

—Vamos, quiero bañarme contigo —le pidió con voz insinuante.

—Pero…

—Vamos, no seas tonto, además aún tenemos tiempo antes de que lleguen los chicos —le susurró una vez llegaron al baño, empezando a quitarle la bata.

*****

Durante los primeros meses, cuando la condición de Harry no había sido tan notoria, éste había hecho su vida normal, o casi normal, considerando la paranoia de Draco, visitando a sus amigos, los Weasley y Andrómeda y Teddy, pero luego, cuando ya era imposible disimular que algo extraño estaba pasando, solamente se comunicaba con ellos vía flú o mediante cartas, se había excusado de sus ausencias argumentando resfriados y demasiadas ocupaciones acomodando la nueva casa, así que sus amigos ni nadie había sospechado.

Había dejado de ir al trabajo, comunicándose también vía flú con su asistente durante todo el tiempo para estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría y de cómo iban las clases, y Draco le ayudaba trasladando documentos importantes y la información sobre los casos que tomaban y dejaba a cargo de Cleave o Laurent.

Esa sería la primera vez que todos notaran el cambio, y no podía negar que se encontraba algo más que nervioso ¿qué se supone que le dirían sus amigos a eso? ¿Se sentirían horrorizados?

—Si sigues golpeando la mesa de esa manera se terminará rompiendo —reprochó Draco pasando a su lado y dándole un apretón en el hombro.

—Lo siento —masculló Harry, ambos estaban en el comedor, la asistente de Draco, una mujer de mediana edad que había contratado poco tiempo atrás, había hecho un contrato con un restaurante de comida mediterránea y les habían llevado todo preparado y servido, dejando incluso la mesa lista, con hechizos de conservación, aún era algo temprano pero ambos ya estaban preparados para que sus amigos llegaran y visitaran la casa y por supuesto, para darles la noticia; habían invitado sólo a un grupo pequeño, primero a Ron y Hermione, a Gael y Mikel, a los señores Weasley y a Andrómeda, luego podrían hablar con el resto, pero por lo pronto ellos, que al fin eran los más cercanos, necesitaban saber lo que pasaba.

—No estés nervioso, no dirán nada malo…

—No lo puedes saber, Hermione y Ron tienen ese mal hábito de enojarse cada vez que hago algo que no les gusta.

—Eso fue cuando eran menos maduros, ahora ya hasta son padres, te entenderán y estarán felices… y si no… pues aún me sé un par de buenos hechizos para dejarlos petrificados antes de que digan algo de que arrepentirse…

—¡Draco! —advirtió Harry molesto, Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y estuvo a punto de contestar cuando el sonido de las apariciones, producidas por los trasladores que les habían dado a sus amigos iniciaron.

—Vamos, ya es hora —suspiró Draco extendiendo la mano a Harry para que se pusiera de pie; luego de dudar un instante más, éste asintió y se puso en pie y, tomados de la mano, caminaron hasta la puerta principal para recibir a sus amigos.

*****

Ron frunció el ceño mientras Hermione miraba extrañada a la pareja, cierto que no habían visto a Harry durante el último mes y medio, tal vez dos meses, porque habían estado demasiado atareados, ellos cuidando a Jules y en los trabajos y Harry y Draco en la nueva casa y sus respectivos negocios, pero definitivamente no esperaban encontrarse con un Harry que luciera tan extraño y diferente.

—Hey… ¿qué tal? —preguntó Gael a modo de saludo mientras estrechaba las manos de Harry y Draco y evitaba lucir desconcertado, detrás de él Mikel tenía la misma mirada que todos los demás.

Draco supuso que mejor hubiera sido que los recibiera él solo y que luego cuando pasaran vieran a Harry y les dijeran que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Hola a todos, gracias por venir —saludó hacia el resto, los señores Weasley y Andrómeda.

—Sí… es genial que pudieran venir —apoyó Harry sintiéndose también algo cohibido.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la señora Weasley acercándose a él y mirándolo con atención.

—¿Por qué no pasamos? —contestó preguntando Draco antes que Harry siquiera abriera la boca —es obvio que tenemos que decirles algo y el jardín no es el lugar apropiado.

Todos asintieron no muy convencidos y siguieron a la pareja hasta la casa, Draco se dio el tiempo de indicarles hacia que lado quedaba la cocina y el comedor antes de llevarlos a la sala de visitas, donde ya había unas copas y un par de botellas de champagne heladas y listas. Esperaba que realmente ellos quisieran brindar.

—Entonces… ¿ya tienen todo acomodado aquí? —preguntó el señor Weasley mientras se sentaba en uno de los largos sofás, a su lado la señora Weasley, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Harry se sentó también. Junto a ellos Andrómeda estudiaba a Harry con más atención que nunca, lo que hacía que se sintiera demasiado incómodo.

Harry se había puesto una túnica azul, algo ancha pero que no evitaba mostrar en algo su abultado vientre, y sonrió tímidamente hacia la mujer mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones frente a ellos, Draco rápidamente se sentó en el brazo del sillón y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

Ron, Hermione, Gael y Mikel se sentaron juntos y apretados en otro de los sofás, sin despegar la mirada de la pareja. Harry podía ver como Ron, que normalmente ya no se llevaba tan mal con Draco, ahora lo fulminaba con la mirada, seguramente suponía que cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando sería absolutamente su culpa.

—Sí, hemos terminado, no creo que nos falte nada —contestó Draco cortésmente, el señor Weasley siempre, pese a todo, había sido muy educado con él —, hace un par de días terminamos de instalar los últimos muebles en el segundo piso.

Harry sabía que se refería a la pequeña excursión que habían hecho hacia una tienda de artículos para bebés en Nottingham, un lugar bastante pequeño y a su parecer excesivamente caro, pero que Draco había escogido por su discreción y buen gusto. Finalmente habían salido cargados de una gran cantidad de artículos para amueblar la habitación de los bebés. Claro que al fin habían tenido que comprar un par de cada cosa.

—Y ya hemos conectado la chimenea con la fábrica y la escuela —continuó Harry con la explicación —, ayer en la tarde dejamos Grimmauld Place definitivamente.

—Eso es genial —comentó Hermione —ese lugar, después de todo, es demasiado espeluznante para vivir…

—Efectivamente lo es —apoyó Draco apretando un poco más la mano sobre el hombro de Harry, que le sonrió en respuestas dándole permiso para que dijera lo que tenía que decir —especialmente ahora que la familia está creciendo.

—¿Creciendo? —murmuró Gael sin entender y mirando hacia Draco, esperando una explicación más clara.

—Sí —afirmó Harry con la cabeza a la vez que levantaba el brazo para tomar la mano de Draco y entrelazar los dedos —, con los niños…

—O niñas —aportó Draco rápidamente, Harry sonrió un poco más.

—… que vienen en camino —completó Harry mirando hacia sus amigos.

Ron abrió la boca pero ningún ruido emergió de su garganta mientras Hermione inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y ponía ese gesto de incomprensión que Harry le conocía tan bien. La señora Weasley desvió la mirada inmediatamente hacia el vientre de Harry y entrecerró los ojos, como si tratara de ver más allá de su túnica y ropas.

Andrómeda frunció el ceño y su mirada se dirigió interrogantemente hacia Draco.

Gael hizo un gesto de incredulidad mientras Mikel se llevaba las manos a la boca y abría los ojos enormemente.

—¿Van a adoptar un niño? —preguntó Hermione finalmente, luego del instante de silencio, su voz sonaba insegura.

—No, en realidad los tendremos —corrigió Draco, su mirada y su actitud habían cambiado a una mucho más prudente, prácticamente esperando cualquier comentario desagradable y listo para contestar de la peor manera. Nadie lastimaría a Harry o diría algo hiriente y saldría bien parado de allí.

—¿Ambos? —susurró la señora Weasley mientras su mirada brillaba un poco más sin perder de vista el vientre de Harry.

—Bueno, yo los tendré —informó Harry en voz baja y lenta —, son gemelos.

La boca de Ron se abrió un poco más y se dejó caer completamente sobre el sillón mientras Hermione ponía una mano sobre su pierna, seguramente deteniéndolo de que pudiera decir o hacer algo estúpido.

—A ver si entiendo —empezó Gael lentamente, Harry se preguntó por qué no sonaba tan asombrado como todos los demás —, ¿hiciste una poción y un bebé crece dentro de Harry?

Draco arrugó un poco la nariz ante lo claro de la explicación de Gael, debió haberla pensado antes.

—Sí, más o menos así.

—Sólo que no es un bebé, sino dos —aclaró Harry mirando cautelosamente aún hacia los demás.

—Eso… ¿eso realmente se puede hacer? —preguntó Hermione inclinándose hacia delante.

—Curioso, lo mismo preguntó Harry —comentó Draco con una sonrisa tensa.

—Ya lo creo… es —el señor Weasley dudó un instante y Draco levantó una ceja, esperando el comentario —no lo puedo creer, es todo… pero es…

—Genial —dijo por fin la señora Weasley —¡Tendrán una familia! —exclamó con voz en cuello mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ellos, que la miraban perplejos —Una familia…

El abrazo de oso no se hizo esperar y pronto Draco y Harry se vieron envueltos entre los brazos de la mujer, que los apretaba y murmuraba una y otra vez: "fantástico"

—Sí que lo es —se apuró a intervenir Hermione poniéndose en pie también y abrazándolos en cuanto la señora Weasley los soltó. Draco y Harry recibieron el segundo abrazo de la tarde con algo de alivio, aunque aún faltaban el resto de sus amigos.

—Pensé que delirabas —comentó Gael poniéndose en pie y jalando a Mikel de una mano con él —cuando vi esa poción hace tanto tiempo —aclaró —, pensé que estabas loco, que no podrías conseguirlo —extendió la mano hacia Draco y éste correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias por creer que estaba volviéndome loco —contestó Draco, Gael hizo un gesto de disculpa y luego negó con la cabeza antes de abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Loco de remate, pero te felicito —Gael se apartó de él y Draco vio a Mikel abrazando a Harry para felicitarlo también —y a ti, Harry, mira que… —volvió a negar con la cabeza e intercambió puestos con Mikel, para abrazar ahora a Harry —, simplemente no lo puedo creer.

Mikel le sonrió a Draco de manera amable y le dio un apretón de manos —Menudo lío en el que se están metiendo, pero los felicito, ustedes serán unos padres geniales.

—Nunca dejarán de asombrarnos… definitivamente —reprochó Andrómeda en tono cariñoso mientras daba un abrazo a Harry y luego otro a Draco, la relación entre ambos había mejorado bastante, Draco ahora siempre la llamaba tía Andrómeda y ella estaba muy orgullosa de ser su tía.

Luego de ella el señor Weasley, que esperaba paciente a un lado, se acercó y les dio un breve abrazo a cada uno, su rostro no había perdido la expresión de sorpresa, pero su sonrisa parecía sincera.

—Los felicito a ambos, Mikel tiene razón, serán unos padres fantásticos.

Cuando el pequeño alboroto se disipó Harry inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, buscando a Ron, que parecía pegado al sofá, observando todo con una mirada indescifrable, todos se giraron a mirarlo, Harry no podía ver sus rostros, sólo se fijaba en Ron, que se sonrojó al saberse el centro de atención, sintió la mano de Draco apretarse con más fuerza sobre su hombro nuevamente y la tensión aumentar en su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —masculló Ron poniéndose en pie y caminando rápidamente hacia ellos, Harry no entendió ese comentario, y quiso preguntar a qué se refería con que lo sentía, ¿sentía que estuvieran esperando un par de niños? ¿Sentía que no pudiera aceptar tal cosa? Pero no se dio tiempo de preguntar en voz alta, pues los brazos de su amigo lo envolvieron con fuerza, con tanta fuerza como la que la señora Weasley ponía en sus abrazos.

—Te felicito —le dijo en voz queda antes de apartarse —es que me han dejado asombrado —se excusó antes de girar hacia Draco y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

Draco le devolvió la mirada aceptando de manera silenciosa el reto, luego de un instante Ron suspiró y extendió la mano.

—Supongo que para algo tenía que servir tantas horas encerrado en el laboratorio, si has logrado esto.

—Gracias —contestó Draco en el mismo tono impersonal.

—Y ya sabes que…

—Si les hago algo me matarás —recitó Draco de manera automática, era un discurso que Ron le había dado un par de veces en el pasado.

—Exacto; no olvides lo de lenta y dolorosamente.

—Cierto —asintió Draco.

—¿No es genial lo bien que se llevan? —preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente hacia Harry mientras hacía una mueca de descontento, Harry asintió en respuesta sabiendo que nunca entendería la forma como Draco y Ron se toleraban.

—Entonces —dijo Draco con voz más aliviada —¿Brindamos?

*****

La historia de Tamara Clarke:

Era mil novecientos noventa y siete y Jhon Clarke, su esposo por más de cincuenta años anunció que al fin había conseguido un contacto en el bando que ganaría la guerra, estaba emocionado y feliz, ¡incluso daba saltitos! pese a sus supuestos dolores de vejez; "ahora podremos hacer algo para que la sociedad mejore" había dicho entusiasmado mientras le comunicaba lo que pasaba a su esposa y su único hijo.

Tamara sólo había apretado los labios y se había abstenido de comentar nada, debía analizar la situación de mejor manera, no a la ligera, eso era algo que ella siempre hacía, pensar todo muchas veces antes de siquiera dar una opinión.

Le tomó algo de tiempo formular una opinión respecto al nuevo pasatiempo de su esposo, pasatiempo que su único hijo disfrutaba también.

Ella, al igual que su esposo y la familia de este, eran de sangre pura ¡Merlín no permita lo contrario! y había crecido con ideas muy claras al respecto: los magos sangre pura habían heredado su poder desde épocas milenarias, cuando Merlín caminaba por el mundo lanzando hechizos para que las plantas crecieran y los animales y bestias dejaran de estar enfermos, y los sangre muggle le temían, luego, con el paso del tiempo habían tenido que refugiarse y esconderse de esos mismos sangre muggle, ya que crecían en número y en maldad además, pues se dice que obligaban a los magos o brujas que capturaban a realizar hechizos y pociones para bienestar de reinos u hombres acaudalados, eso llevó a que se creara el estatuto de privacidad en el mundo mágico, todos se fueron aislando hasta crear los poblados y comunidades mágicas; pero de pronto eso había cambiado también, habían nacido brujas y magos extrañamente de muggles (o de magos indiscretos que habían negado su paternidad) y estos habían tenido que ser incorporados a esa sociedad secreta y desde entonces todo había ido mal, la sociedad se iba corrompiendo, antes era mucho mejor, exclusivo, ahora ni siquiera estaban seguros de que el secreto de la existencia de ellos persistiera o que los muggles no tuvieran algún plan maquiavélico para apropiarse de sus poderes.

Había escuchado a esa mujer, Dolores Umbridge, que muchos muggles habían encontrado la forma de robar la magia, de hacer que magos y brujas compartieran sus poderes con ellos, y que esa seguramente era la forma en que habían nacido los tan nombrados sangre muggle (ella, pese a todo era una dama, no podía ir diciendo por allí sangres sucias, aunque por supuesto que manejaba el término y además había escuchado a su esposo y a su hijo bastantes veces mencionarlo).

En ese entonces no encontraba tan dañino que esa gente tratara de arreglar el mundo, e incluso estuvo complacida ayudando a su esposo, recibiendo gente extraña en casa para que se quedaran a pasar la noche y a tomar un plato de comida caliente, dándoles algunas pociones para el resfriado o el dolor de golpes. No fue hasta mil novecientos noventa y ocho, en que las cosas le parecieron ya no tan atractivas, sobre todo cuando vio esa horrible marca en el brazo de su hijo inflamarse y a él retorciéndose de dolor mientras decía que "El Lord" lo llamaba, su esposo no tenía esa marca, y ninguno de los que había cobijado tampoco, su hijo parecía feliz de portarla, aunque afeara la bella piel de su brazo o le causara dolor. Aquella vez se dijo que tal vez debía meditar un poco más sobre lo que realmente estaban haciendo los hombres de su familia.

No fue hasta seis meses después, cuando en lugar de regresar a casa, como cada amanecer, su esposo y su hijo, volvió sólo esté último, herido de gravedad, había sangre por todos lados, "los de la orden han atacado", explicó en medio de lamentos su hijo, mientras la sangre ensuciaba el piso del salón, ese donde había recibido a tantos compañeros de la causa. "No pude salvarlo a él" continuó explicando su hijo en medio de accesos de tos "Nunca nos detenemos para rescatar a nadie, pero yo no podía dejarlo..." Su hijo lloraba mientras ella lo sostenía en sus brazos, le contaba cosas horribles acerca de matanzas, de gente siendo ajusticiada, le dijo que tenía miedo, que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar más allá, pasando la vida.

Cuando Tamara dejó el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo sobre el piso no necesitó mucho tiempo para decidir qué hacer. Era anciana, y las dos razones de su vida habían muerto ¿qué le quedaba ya? nada, absolutamente nada por que luchar o que defender.

Se puso su mejor túnica de salida a la calle y su sombrero de flores rosas, tomó su monedero con todo el oro que tenía en casa, una foto de su familia, de lo que había sido su familia durante tantos años y la llave de su cámara en Gringotts, pensando que podría necesitar ese oro en algún momento, cerró su casa y salió a la calle, hacia el Ministerio de magia, en busca de los aurores.

Tuvo la suerte de encontrar a un par de aurores bastante amables y les dijo todo lo que sabía, lo que había escuchado en las cientos de reuniones de su esposo y su hijo, con los demás que se denominaban mortífagos, dio nombres, fechas, tenía una buena memoria, y supo aprovecharla. A cambio de su participación los aurores prometieron no mencionar el nombre de su hijo ni el de su esposo como delincuentes o mortífagos y dejarla a ella quedarse en una pequeña pensión, para su sorpresa, muggle, pero no tenía mucho más de donde escoger, después de todo.

Ellos se habían encargado de todo y esa misma noche estaba ya en una pequeña y acogedora habitación con vista a un verdoso jardín, rodeada de mujeres vestidas de blanco que daban la impresión de ser amables. Sus gastos estaban pagados hasta el final de sus días, y aunque sabía que aún le quedaban sus buenos años por vivir, se dejó jubilar y encerrar en ese sitio ¿qué más podría hacer sin su esposo e hijo al lado?

Un año después de que llegara a ese lugar, en donde ya tenía una rutina establecida y había aprendido las costumbres muggles, llegó uno de los aurores con los que había hablado tiempo atrás: "¡La guerra ha terminado!" había clamado, aunque el otro auror, su compañero, no había podido sobre vivir, "Potter lo ha hecho, ha matado a ya sabe quien" continuó el hombre, pero ella ya se sentía demasiado vieja y cansada para intentar volver a casa, era feliz allí, tenía un lugar para ella solita y sin embargo podía ir a hablar con las otras mujeres cuando quisiera, podía ver esa cosa llamada televisión que emitía esas imágenes tan lindas… No, definitivamente volver no era más una opción ni un deseo, no tenía ya familia ni nadie que la esperara.

El auror había prometido que todo se mantendría en reserva, muchos magos habían desaparecido durante la guerra y otros tantos habían sido capturados y condenados luego de ésta, no había nada que temer, sin embargo, sus archivos seguirían manteniéndose en privado, ya que gracias a ella y sus declaraciones habían podido detener a un pequeño grupo de mortífagos.

Y así había sido la pequeña historia de su participación en la última guerra.

Ahora Tamara estaba cómodamente sentada en su mecedora, disfrutando que la tarde era lo suficientemente cálida para que sus huesos no dolieran y que el sol se estaba poniendo a lo lejos, creando colores maravillosos en el cielo, cuando lo escuchó, un sonido poco habitual para una tarde de jueves.

Antes de girar a ver quién estaba en la puerta lo supo, lo había sabido desde mucho tiempo atrás, desde que se había recluido allí, los malos siempre se vengan, eso era lo que ella creía y ésta no sería la diferencia.

No gritó, aceptó con dignidad el castigo, dos hombres la tomaron de los brazos mientras un tercero se acercaba a ella con una jeringa, era curioso que ya no cubrieran sus rostros, o que ya no usasen magia. El líquido entró como un ardiente suero por sus venas y le enfrío poco a poco la piel, no les dio miradas resentidas ni de miedo, simplemente se dejó acomodar en la mecedora nuevamente, escuchó una voz de hombre: "traidora"; curioso que fuera a ser lo último que escuchara mientras el cielo seguía cambiando de color, a uno cada vez más oscuro y sus ojos se le iban cerrando poco a poco hasta que… simplemente todo acabó.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer; espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Creo que ya se imaginan lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo…

Antes de despedirme quería compartir con ustedes lo que magann (Magali) ha creado: es una imagen de los personajes..

h t t p : / / s 8 4 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a b 2 7 / z a f y _ dr a c o /? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = p e r s o n a j e s p a o . j p g

Le deben quitar los espacios para verlo...

Les dejo un beso y como siempre, agradecida y contenta de todos los lindos comentarios que envían…

Zafy


	56. LIBRO 5: CAPÍTULO 56: FAMILIA

_Hola a todos… _

_Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, a mí siempre se me hace insuficiente ¬¬ pero en fin… _

_Hoy tenemos otro capítulo largo, por el título creo que ya van sacando conclusiones de qué se trata, espero que les guste… _

_

* * *

  
_

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

**CAPÍTULO 56: "FAMILIA"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Trust i seek and i find in you_

_every day for us something new_

_open mind for a different view_

_and nothing else matters_

"_**Nothing else matters"**_

_**Metallica**_

_h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c__ o m / w a t c h ? v = 1 l l j B S Q d l v Y_

_Confianza busco y la encuentro en ti_

_todos los días algo nuevo para nosotros_

_mente abierta para una mirada diferente_

_y nada mas importa_

_

* * *

  
_

_Inglaterra, enero del 2006_

Mientras Draco y Harry aprendían todo lo que podían acerca de partos y cuidados de niños, la comunidad mágica se encontraba en medio de otra gran agitación, la que provocaba las primeras uniones mágicas y legales reconocidas por el Ministerio como matrimonios de parejas del mismo sexo.

Y no, no fueron Aarón y Boris los primeros en unirse, como creían muchos que sería, se organizó, por idea de Ethan y Hermione, en el Ministerio, un módulo especial donde cientos de parejas acudían diariamente a obtener información acerca de los procedimientos para poder unirse y a la semana de promulgada la ley ya se contaban los primeros matrimonios; la prensa escribía sobre ese asunto casi todos los días, contabilizando la cantidad de bodas diarias y lo asombrados que estaban de tal recibimiento, y lo bueno fue que gracias a eso dejaron de hablar y especular sobre Harry y Draco y su posible unión o su prolongada ausencia de la vista pública.

Y ellos estaban más que contentos de dejar de ser el centro de atención por el momento, pues ambos estaban ahora embarcados en una nueva y, por qué negarlo, algunas veces aterradora, aventura: la de ser papás.

Harry se encontraba en la mecedora, con un libro sobre el pecho, observando el jardín y la forma como la suave aguanieve caía, empapando el pasto y los árboles, el cielo estaba algo gris, seguramente que la temporada de nieve todavía tardaría en marcharse.

Se balanceó suavemente en la mecedora un poco más, la habían instalado en la habitación de los niños, o mejor dicho en las dos habitaciones que habían convertido en una sola para que pudieran compartirla los niños hasta el momento en que tuvieran que dividirla nuevamente para que cada uno durmiera solo. Si es que eso era lo que ellos querían, pues Harry estaba leyendo libros acerca del cuidado de gemelos y había descubierto que había muchas posibilidades de que ellos no quisieran dormir separados hasta por lo menos la adolescencia.

Apretó un poco más fuerte el libro que estaba leyendo, acerca de las enfermedades comunes en los niños, contra el pecho mientras luchaba con las ganas de dormir. Últimamente lo único que sabía hacer era dormir, y aunque sabía que podía hacerlo y que era correcto hacerlo, se sentía extraño, siendo una persona tan activa, poder tomar siestas de cinco o seis horas. Por lo general trataba de mantenerse ocupado, aunque sea leyendo para no sentirse algo… frustrado podría ser la palabra, por su falta total de movimiento.

Un pequeño ruido en la entrada lo hizo sobresaltarse y apartar el sueño, que casi había ganado la partida. Con un poco de esfuerzo se puso en pie, dejó el libro a un lado, en una de las mesitas de noche, y caminó con los pasos más rápidos que pudo hacia el pasillo, para poder bajar hasta el primer piso.

Sus pasos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, pues cuando ya estaba llegando al inicio de las escaleras la mata de cabello pelirrojo de la señora Weasley asomó.

—Harry, cariño, debes estar descansando, no caminando por la casa —le reprochó.

—Hola, señora Weasley —saludó Harry con una sonrisa, obviando comentarle que estaba descansando realmente cuando ella apareció.

—Vamos, mejor será que te sientes en algún lado… Draco dice que no debes hacer muchos esfuerzos.

—Ah —suspiró Harry mientras se dejaba guiar por la señora Weasley hacia la sala de estar —. Draco dice… quién diría que alguna vez todos ustedes le harían caso, además que es un sobre protector que cree que si tan sólo nos da la brisa, nos va pasar algo.

La señora Weasley soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras hacía que Harry se acomodara en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

—Te entiendo, está preocupado, eso es todo, no le agrada tener que dejarte solo por tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero no es tanto tiempo y no estoy solo —respondió Harry. Draco había tenido que salir de viaje con Gael, pero el viaje sólo duraría un día y medio, a la segunda noche Draco había prometido volver. Harry sabía que Draco no quería irse, que si no fuera porque era estrictamente necesario e impostergable no lo hubiera dejado solo, y no se lo reprochaba pero, ya le parecía raro que no hubiera mandado todo un equipo a cuidarlo. Al parecer había mandado a la señora Weasley —, Winky está atenta cada vez que la llamo —explicó Harry arropándose con una colcha que la señora Weasley le había puesto encima, definitivamente el sueño estaba volviendo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero de todas maneras es mejor que esté aquí hasta que Draco vuelva.

—Ah…

Un pequeño plop anunció la llegada de la elfina, que lucia un mandil de color anaranjado, era el que ella misma había escogido.

—Buenos días señora Weasley, ¿desea que Winky le traiga algo?

—Ah… Hola winky —Harry entre abrió los ojos, sabía que la señora Weasley, pese a haber conocido a Dobby, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con elfos, y menos con elfos libres a los cuales se les pagara un salario. (Harry estaba seguro que con eso Draco se había ganado a Hermione indefectiblemente) —, creo que por el momento nada —respondió negando con la cabeza y sonriendo amablemente.

—Winky —llamó Harry a pesar del sueño —, la señora Weasley se quedará a cenar, prepara un sitio para ella y nos avisas cuando sea la hora.

—Por supuesto señor, Winky preparará cena —la elfina hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y luego desapareció de la misma manera en que apareció.

Harry trató de seguirle la corriente a la conversación de la señora Weasley, algo acerca de cómo manejar a varios niños a la vez, pero realmente, pese a sólo pasar de las tres de la tarde, se sentía agotado y los ojos se le cerraron poco a poco hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

La señora Weasley sonrió de manera cariñosa y pasó los dedos entre los cabellos de Harry, ordenándolos un poco, ahora que lo usaba más largo era más fácil hacerlo, aunque nunca quedaba completamente ordenado. Lo arropó un poco más con la colcha y le dio un beso en la frente antes de retornar al sofá y sacar una revista. Quién le hubiera dicho que alguna vez estaría cuidando a Harry, embarazado de gemelos, y más aún, porque Draco se lo había ido a pedir a casa… Definitivamente la vida daba tantas vueltas que uno a veces terminaba mareada, pensó, y luego le dio una mirada más a Harry, mareada pero feliz, concluyó con una sonrisa antes de ponerse a leer la revista de tejidos y buscando qué más tejerle a esos niñitos que pronto nacerían.

*****

Draco odiaba Bulgaria, sobre todo porque estaba más frío que Inglaterra y más aún porque estaba lejos de casa y de su familia. Gruñó sin ningún tipo de pudor mientras bebía el café caliente que habían comprado saliendo del hotel, antes de subir a la limusina que los transportaría al primer día de negociaciones y aunque Draco sabía que era un negocio muy importante, el segundo más importante que habían tenido desde que había iniciado con la fábrica, el estar lejos de Harry y sus bebés no era algo que valiera ni por todo el oro del mundo así que, tal como le había advertido a Gael antes de partir, si al día siguiente al atardecer todo no estaba resuelto le importaba muy poco, él regresaría a casa con Harry.

—¿Te hace extrañar casa, no? Al menos allí ya pasamos la parte más fría —comentó Gael con una vaso de café en la mano enguantada mientras entraba al vehículo y se sentaba junto a Draco, que sólo negó con la cabeza y continuó bebiendo, mirando hacia las nevadas calles.

—En realidad ya pasamos la época de más frío —comentó el chofer girando para verlos, era un hombre mayor pero bastante amable, o eso intuían en el poco tiempo que habían hablado con él, cuando los había ido a recoger a la sala de transportes mágicos —, en diciembre tuvimos mucho más baja temperatura —explicó en su inglés bastante forzado, el tono de hablar le hacía recordar al que usaba el padre de Yarik, aunque solamente el tono, porque las palabras parecían más duras y agresivas en el padre de Yarik.

—Es una suerte no haber venido en esa época —comentó Draco entonces y el hombre sonrió y asintió.

—Bien, en marcha entonces —anunció mientras empezaba a avanzar por la amplia avenida, se encontraban en uno de los hoteles mágicos más caros de Kustendil, donde quedaba ubicada la cede de la corporación Kabaivanska, una de las corporaciones más antiguas y por supuesto ricas de Europa, y del mundo. Estaban planteando la posibilidad de crear una franquicia de "La Fábrica de Pociones" en Lovech, y el trato, no podía negarlo Draco, era bastante interesante. Realmente esperaba cerrarlo en ese día y medio.

—En cuanto regresemos a casa me quedaré una semana junto a la chimenea —comentó Gael luego de un momento —; realmente esto es demasiado frío para mí.

—Oh, vamos, en diciembre también tuvimos heladas —reprochó Draco haciendo desaparecer su vaso vacío de café y sacando del maletín una gruesa carpeta.

—Ya… pero entonces estaba preparado mentalmente para eso, en cambio ahora, en casa sólo está lloviendo, y eso que tal vez ni siquiera esté lloviendo y nosotros estamos congelándonos aquí, por más café y abrigos que nos pongamos, sin contar de todos los peligros que representan las heladas y la nieve, y que decir del hielo que…

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —interrumpió impaciente Draco —¿cómo es que Mikel aguanta tantos lloriqueos tuyos?

Gael abrió la boca y luego la cerró, repentinamente se giró hacia la ventana y se quedó en silencio, cosa que Draco jamás, jamás de los jamases, había conseguido. Arqueó una ceja algo confundido y luego guardó la carpeta nuevamente en el maletín antes de poner una mano en el hombro de Gael.

—Hey… —le llamó, Gael no giró y Draco se preocupó más aún, conocía a Gael de años y él nunca se ofendía, por nada, ¿esta vez había llegado al límite?, ¿o verdaderamente estaba pasándole algo malo? —lo siento… no lo dije en serio.

—Claro, seguro —bufó Gael, Draco lo sintió encogerse de hombros y pasar una mano por su rostro antes de girar con una sonrisa que lo dejó desconcertado —. Como sea, tengo frío y espero que terminemos con esto pronto, no me apetece quedarme más tiempo aquí.

—Ajá… yo también extraño estar en casa —respondió Draco no muy conforme con la actitud de Gael, algo estaba pasando allí pero su amigo no había tenido la confianza de contárselo… tendría que esperar a ver qué era o al menos a tener un poco más de tiempo para sonsacarle qué era lo que le ocurría.

—Llegaremos en cinco minutos —informó el chofer y Draco asintió mientras Gael agradecía en el precario búlgaro que Draco le había enseñado, ambos cambiando sus rostros a unos más serios y firmes, listos para cerrar el trato.

*****

Harry debió suponer que Draco no sólo le había informado a la señora Weasley de su viaje, pues al atardecer, cuando despertó para la cena, encontró que Ron, Hermione, el pequeño Jules y Andrómeda y Teddy estaban también en casa, listos para cenar.

La pequeña cena transcurrió entre más pláticas acerca de los niños, su cuidado, recomendaciones de todo tipo para todo tipo de situaciones, lo que hacía que Harry se pusiera más y más nervioso con respecto al cuidado de sus dos pequeños o pequeñas.

Tras una segunda y tercera prueba ambas criaturas habían decidido que era divertido dejar a sus padres con las ansias de saber qué eran, así que tendrían que esperar a que nacieran para terminar de decorar la habitación y las cunas, pues la ropa que ellos habían comprado, así como las que les habían regalado, era en colores blancos, verdes y amarillos, también habían unas cuantas cosas rojas que Draco se negaba en redondo ponerle a sus recién nacidos. Harry reía mucho de eso, y en el fondo sabía que al final tendrían que ponerles todo lo que tuvieran a mano, por el clima y por la aparente y recién explicada cantidad de ropa que ensuciaban los niños pequeños.

—Me encontré a Mikel el otro día —comentó Ron de pronto, mientras tomaban ya el té en la sala de estar, Harry había retornado, con algo de esfuerzo, a la mecedora junto a la chimenea, mientras se arrullaba por las conversaciones de sus amigos y la suave lluvia que seguía cayendo en el exterior.

—¿En serio? —preguntó adormilado y no muy interesado Harry.

—Sí, y algo curioso pasó además —continuó Ron —, estaba comprando unas cosas para la cena… dijo que lo habían cambiado permanentemente al horario de la noche en emergencias y que por eso ahora dormía en las mañanas y recién salía en las tardes a hacer las compras.

—¿Gael no lo ayudaba con eso?

—Eso es lo raro, Harry —explicó Ron —le pregunté lo mismo y solamente se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a despedirse, parecía realmente incómodo por la pregunta, y es más, ya sabes que no soy muy experto en eso de andar leyendo emociones en la gente —Hermione bufó suavemente mientras arrullaba a Jules, que ya estaba quedándose dormido, aunque Ron no replicó nada hacia ella, sino que continuó con su relato —pero me parece que él ya no estaba viviendo con Gael, o por lo menos que tienen problemas… Pensé que tú sabrías algo al respecto, ya sabes como Draco es tan amigo de Gael y eso…

—No —Harry dio un bostezo y la señora Weasley se puso en pie.

—Ya es hora de ir a la cama —reprochó con los brazos en jarra.

—Oh, vamos, son las ocho y media —suspiró Harry no creyendo que tuviera sueño de nuevo ¿es qué acaso se pasaría el resto del embarazo durmiendo?

—Es normal que tengas sueño —comentó Andrómeda.

—Cierto —apoyó Hermione —recuerdo haberme quedado dormida en el escritorio de la oficina demasiadas veces, al menos te puedes quedar en casa y descansar.

—Ya parezco un oso en hibernación —se quejó Harry, no sólo refiriéndose a la cantidad de sueño sino también a lo grande que estaba, aunque Zettie decía que era el peso ideal para el tiempo de embarazo que llevaba.

—Aprovecha de dormir ahora, sé porque te lo digo.

—Sí, Harry, Hermione tiene razón —apoyó Ron dándole una mirada a su pequeño que ya dormía plácidamente —, luego no podrán, supongo que será peor con dos niños.

—Oh, sí —suspiró la señora Weasley aún de pie delante de Harry —cuidar gemelos es todo un reto, es mucho más cansado, cuando George y Fred eran niños no podía tener ni un minuto de calma, en cuanto uno se calmaba el otro empezaba a llorar… —sus ojos perdieron el brillo durante un instante antes de negar con la cabeza y acercarse a Harry un poco más.

—Es hora de dormir —informó.

—De acuerdo —respondió vencido Harry, no le gustaba que la señora Weasley se pusiera triste y lo cierto era que no creía poder mantenerse despierto mucho más tiempo.

—Que descansen —dijeron todos a la vez, despidiéndose de Harry y de sus pequeños.

—Eso espero, estos traviesos, o traviesas, disfrutan con despertar por la noche y empezar a moverse por todos lados —comentó Harry con una sonrisa, por más que fuera así, que no lo dejaran dormir en la noche, tanto él como Draco disfrutaban de ese momento, de tocar el vientre y seguir los golpecitos que ambos niños daban por todos lados.

—Ah, sí… pero ya falta poco —consoló Andrómeda, Teddy estaba recostado sobre otro de los sillones durmiendo cubierto por una manta. La mujer le dio una mirada cariñosa al niño y luego sonrió —; Teddy está impaciente de poder volver a jugar contigo, dice que Draco le divierte pero que sería más divertido jugar con los dos, o los cuatro, cree que tus niños nacerán sabiendo jugar al quidditch.

—En realidad podremos armar todo un equipo —comentó Ron —, ya saben, sus dos niños, Jules, Teddy, Fred, el hijo de George; Victorie y… —arrugó la nariz ligeramente y luego agitó una mano quitándole importancia al asunto —ya veremos quién más se anima a tener niños…

—Pero si son muy pequeños no pueden volar en escobas hasta por lo menos los doce años, sería peligroso que lo hiciesen antes —reprochó Hermione con cierto horror en la voz, Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada divertida mientras la señora Weasley y Andrómeda le daban la razón a la chica.

—Como sea, si no subo ahora me dormiré sobre las escaleras —informó Harry finalmente caminando hasta el pasillo, en un último momento volteó a ver a Ron —. ¿Y Mikel se veía bien?

—Nah… por eso te digo que aunque no soy experto en el tema me pareció que algo le pasaba, estaba… no sé como explicarlo, pero no se le veía bien.

—Oh… le diré a Draco de todas formas, aunque tal vez sólo sean errores tuyos, ellos siempre se ven felices juntos.

Ron sólo se encogió de hombros y Harry se fue caminando, acompañado por la señora Weasley hasta su habitación para poder meterse en la cama y dormir al fin.

*****

—Marly ha escrito —informó Draco, refiriéndose a la señora que trabajaba como su asistente durante varios meses ya, la habían contratado porque sabían que el trabajo era demasiado y que necesitaban desesperadamente ayuda, y habían sido muy acertados en hacerlo pues les servía de mucho apoyo.

—Ah… ¿sí? —preguntó Gael sin levantar la vista.

—Dice que Zubizarrieta & Asociados desea tener una reunión lo más pronto posible con nosotros porque tienen unas nuevas ideas que compartir —siguió informando Draco, ambos estaban en la mesa del restaurante del Hotel, tras las reuniones y negociaciones que habían durado todo el día, disfrutando de una tranquila y reparadora cena.

Gael siguió mirando su plato desinteresadamente y sin prestarle la mínima atención, durante las reuniones su amigo se había comportado de manera muy adecuada, sin embargo, durante el tiempo que pasaban solos, cuando no estaban rodeados de potenciales socios, parecía distraído y hasta deprimido. Draco nunca hubiera creído que Gael pudiera ser de aquellos que se deprimían, no con su carácter, pero era lo que reflejaba. Había estado durante las últimas semanas demasiado atareado entre la fábrica y los negocios de Harry como para pasar mucho tiempo con él pero, ahora que tenían la oportunidad de compartir tiempo a solas gracias al viaje, recién notaba esos cambios en el chico.

—Y también ha dicho que Tyrone ha decidido contratar unos simios para empacar las pociones, dice que cobran menos que los magos —agregó. Gael levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

Draco arqueó una ceja y Gael soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Ya, estuvo gracioso.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada —contestó Gael mientras le daba un sorbo más a su copa de vino —solamente estoy cansado, eso es todo.

—Pareces distraído, ¿seguro que todo anda bien?

—Sí, de maravilla, más aún con esta firma de contrato, esteremos hasta el cuello de trabajo pero está bien, es decir, seguimos avanzando ¿no?

—Sí, pero me refiero… ¿Mikel y tú se han peleado?

Gael negó con la cabeza y terminó su copa de un trago.

—Me iré a dormir, estoy agotado.

—Pero… —intentó detenerlo Draco cuando Gael ya se ponía en pie.

—Mañana veremos lo de Marly ¿sí? Ahora no creo poder prestar atención, tengo sueño.

—Bueno… —contestó Draco no muy convencido antes de llamar al mozo para pagar la cuenta, Gael ya se iba sin él a su habitación y no intentó detenerlo ni pedirle que lo esperara, pues al parecer sí tenía mucha prisa.

*****

—A que no saben a quién me he encontrado el otro día —comentó Matilda Benford desde un extremo de la mesa donde todo el grupo desayunaba.

—¿Un traidor? —preguntó Leyla Browning, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa.

—No… fue en las afueras de Hogsmade, ¿no sé si les suena el nombre de Theodore Nott?

—Por supuesto —respondió Dan Browning, hermano de Leyla —, es el hijo de Nott, obviamente, el vejete idiota ese que casi hace que nos maten en una de las misiones. Se refería a una misión en la que habían participado Leyla y él y en donde habían sido abandonados por Nott padre, se habían salvado por los pelos de ser capturados y habían salido gravemente heridos para luego ser severamente castigados por ser casi atrapados.

—Bien pues creo que al chico no le va nada bien, al parecer al salir de la escuela dilapidó lo poco que su padre pudo salvar y ahora no tiene nada de oro, anda siempre borracho, la semana pasada fue echado de "Cabeza de Puerco" porque no tenía más oro para pagar la cuenta.

—¿En serio? —preguntó esta vez Darío Wren con mucho interés.

—Ajá. El niño ha caído en desgracia, hasta donde pude escuchar ese día no ha podido mantener un trabajo aceptable desde que salió de la escuela, al parecer pretendía mantener el mismo estatus que cuando estaba su padre libre y está tocando fondo.

—¿Y habrá alguien que note su ausencia si es que desapareciera? —preguntó Dan con una mirada maliciosa.

—Tengo que investigarlo… tendríamos que hacerlo con cuidado.

—Claro, Matilda, pero podríamos hacerlo… él no es un traidor pero es obvio que la ineptitud de su padre también contribuyó con la derrota del Lord; además, él ha tenido la oportunidad que nosotros no, y miren cómo la desaprovecha.

—Sí, eso es obvio… —afirmó Leyla con la misma sonrisa vengativa que tenían ahora los demás compañeros de la mesa.

—Y sería más fácil seguirlo a él ahora, por lo menos hasta que Desai nos de otra pista que seguir —opinó Dan.

—Bien… veamos qué conseguimos del niño mimado y engreído ese entonces —concluyó Wren.

*

—Gael, ¿no crees que es muy tarde para salir? Está helando —se quejó Draco metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del grueso abrigo verde que tenía, la nieve caía muy lentamente y el piso estaba cubierto de ella, podía sentir como las bastas del pantalón y el abrigo se iban mojando conforme avanzaban. Y eso que solamente habían caminado por un par de calles.

—Vamos, Draco, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan aburrido? El del hotel ha dicho que sólo eran cuatro calles, ya casi llegamos.

—Yo, definitivamente no soy aburrido, simplemente soy razonable e ir caminando cuatro calles en una ciudad que no conozco, en medio de lo que puede ser una tormenta de nieve, simplemente porque dijiste que necesitabas algo de aire no es razonable.

—Pues nadie te obliga a venir, date la vuelta y vuelve al hotel si quieres, no te estoy obligando a seguirme, después de todo, no siempre tienes que andar conmigo para todos lados —replicó Gael con la voz apretada y acelerando el paso —¡Vuelve al hotel! —empezó a gritar para desconcierto de Draco —¡Yo puedo ir solo!

—Pero… —otra vez Draco quedó perturbado ante el comportamiento de Gael; había aparecido un poco antes en la puerta de su habitación, después de haber dicho que estaba demasiado cansado, para luego proponer ir a tomar una bebida a un bar que le habían recomendado. Draco había reído de lo tonto de su sugerencia, había un bar en el hotel, si quería tomar algo lo podían hacerlo allí, o en una de sus habitaciones incluso, pero el salir a enfrentar la nieve por una bebida le parecía irrisorio. Gael se había encaprichado con ello y finalmente había declarado que iría solo si es que Draco no lo quería acompañar. Draco había tomado su abrigo y bufanda a la ligera y lo había seguido, aunque sin dejar de protestar por lo extraño de todo eso. Gael tenía algo, algún problema grave y no parecía dispuesto a compartirlo. Suspiró cansado y se apresuró a alcanzar a Gael y tomarlo de un brazo.

—De acuerdo, voy contigo —le dijo ante la mirada interrogante de Gael, que solo asintió y se pegó un poco más a él.

Ambos continuaron caminando la calle y media que faltaba en silencio, Draco había pasado su brazo sobre el hombro de Gael y este se había recostado contra él, hasta que llegaron a lo que al parecer era la puerta de madera de un bar abandonado. Aunque, por lo que les había dicho el botón del hotel, sabían que solamente tenían que pasar la varita sobre la madera de la forma adecuada para que se abriera y los dejara pasar.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió Draco agradeció que el lugar estuviera tan cálido, aunque no muy iluminado. Gael y él se quitaron los abrigos mientras un apuesto chico de cabellos oscuros les saludaba en búlgaro y les señalaba una mesa del fondo. Draco era bueno con los idiomas, con la mayoría de ellos, pero el búlgaro era algo que siempre parecía no sonarle correcto, aún así en un primitivo búlgaro agradeció el saludo y pidió una copa de Whisky para él y para Gael.

—¿Qué le has pedido? —preguntó Gael sacando una cajetilla de uno de sus bolsillos, inmediatamente un cenicero redondo y transparente apareció en su mesa, junto con una pequeña cajita de fósforos que Gael usó para encender el cigarro.

Draco, luego de que Gael encendiera el cigarro, jugueteó con la cajita de fósforos mientras miraba alrededor, se le apetecía fumar un cigarro, por el lugar donde se encontraban, pero desde que Harry había salido embarazado no lo había hecho, porque Harry decía que no le gustaba el olor, aunque en realidad, pensaba Draco, era porque él ya no podía hacerlo hasta que sus niños naciesen, o algún tiempo después, así que, haciendo causa común con él, había dejado de fumar también.

—Hasta mañana por la tarde creo que dejarás de oler a cigarro —le dijo Gael mirándolo fijamente, Draco no se había percatado de que el chico lo mirara así.

—Lo sé, no es eso lo que pensaba en realidad —comentó mientras sacaba un cigarro del paquete que había dejado Gael sobre la mesa y miraba alrededor, dándose cuenta al fin —. Este es un lugar gay.

—Sí, así es —afirmó Gael mientras un chico bastante joven, de cabellos castaños y mirada amable, pasaba sonriente frente a su mesa.

—¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? —preguntó Draco mirando de mala manera al chico que le sonreía demasiado a Gael y a Gael que de alguna manera contestaba la sonrisa.

—No lo sé, honestamente —confesó Gael. Una copa de Firewhisky apareció delante de cada uno con un ligero plop, a la vez que una pequeña bandejita con un pergamino que indicaba el valor de las bebidas flotaba sobre el cenicero. Draco hizo la intensión de sacar el oro de su bolsillo, pero Gael le ganó y depositó un par de monedas plateadas. Inmediatamente después la bandejita con dinero desapareció y ellos pudieron beber de sus copas.

—¿No sabes por qué hemos cruzado la calle, con el frío que tú mismo declaraste esta mañana, era insoportable?

—Supongo que… necesito salir y ver cosas, pensé que era buena idea. Además tú y yo ya nunca hablamos de nada que no sea trabajo —reprochó Gael —la vida nos está absorbiendo tanto que no hacemos más que trabajar y punto.

—Tú te diviertes —replicó Draco un poco más relajado, ese tipo de crisis de _"oh, qué demonios estoy haciendo con mi vida"_ ya las conocía, la había visto en Harry, la había sentido él en algún momento, era lógico que pasara, Gael tenía razón pasaban a veces meses enteros trabajando por fórmulas y pedidos sin hacer más que eso e ir a casa. Era comprensible.

—Nah…

—Sí, claro que lo haces —continuó Draco elevando su vaso para brindar con Gael y luego darle un sorbo a su bebida —, no que me esté quejando pero, Mikel y tú andan de fiesta cada que pueden, pueden ir a hacer lo que les plazca en el momento que quieran, como hace unas semanas, que se fueron de viaje a las montañas, incluso faltaste al trabajo por eso ¿te acuerdas?

Gael hizo una mueca extraña pero asintió de todas formas.

—¿Ves? Si la pasas bien, no debes ponerte a pensar en que solamente trabajas y ya, también tienes otras cosas.

—Pero tú y yo casi nunca hablamos ya.

—Estamos hablando justo en este momento —le recordó Draco con una sonrisa amable —, y puedo escucharte siempre que quieras, no tenemos que cruzar cuatro calles cubiertas con veinte centímetros de nieve para que me digas lo que quieras decirme.

Gael abrió la boca para decir algo, o eso le pareció a Draco, pero luego la cerró y le dio una calada más al cigarro, cerrando los ojos y meciéndose suavemente por la música que sonaba de fondo. Draco no podía reconocer la canción pero la tonada era algo pegajosa.

—Y si tienes un problema… —continuó Draco ante el silencio de Gael —, ya sabes, cualquier cosa mala que pueda estar pasando… ¿tus padres están bien?

—De maravilla, creo que iré a verlos estas pascuas —contestó Gael, parecía aún demasiado extraño y Draco se sintió mal porque antes era capaz de leer fácilmente en su expresión lo que le pasaba a su amigo, así como Gael era capaz de leer lo que le pasaba a él, pero ahora parecían tan lejanos el uno del otro.

—Genial… ¿piensas ir con Mikel?

—No lo creo, él acostumbra estar con su familia en esa época y… — Gael se detuvo en el momento en que el chico de cabellos castaños pasaba nuevamente por su mesa, su mirada era mucho más predadora que antes y Draco se quedó asombrado ante la sonrisa con que Gael correspondió al gesto —, como sea, aún ni siquiera estoy seguro si iré a verlos después de todo —completó Gael girando hacia Draco que tenía una ceja levantada en señal de pregunta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gael ante el silencio de Draco.

—¿No te parece incorrecto estar coqueteando con alguien cuando Mikel te espera en casa?

—No, no me lo parece —negó con la cabeza Gael mientras le daba el último trago a su bebida, dudó un instante más antes de continuar hablando —, porque estoy solamente mirando, me agrada saber que a algunos les puedo parecer atractivo, eso no tiene nada de malo.

—No seas bobo —respondió Draco mientras que una mano alcanzaba la de Gael sobre la mesa y la apretaba suavemente —, por supuesto que eres atractivo, eso lo sabes por demás.

—Gracias… sólo digo que es vigorizante saberlo, como ese chico, el asistente de Cort, de Bixintxo & Asociados, siempre anda alrededor tuyo sonriendo y esperando que al menos lo mires un poco.

—Ah, sí —Draco recordaba al chico, era guapo, no lo podía negar y tampoco que le hacía bien al ego saber que le gustaba a ese muchacho, pero aún así nunca le había respondido siquiera con una sonrisa, le parecía deshonesto y traidor hacerlo —, pero aún así…

—Ya… —Gael levantó su copa y pidió un par de bebidas más —, no te enfades, en todo caso no he hecho nada malo y Mikel tampoco se enfadará por esto.

—No me enfado, sólo me sorprendió —replicó Draco ganándole esta vez la mano a Gael y pagando la cuenta.

—Olvídalo —suspiró Gael levantando el vaso hacia Draco en forma de brindis —, mejor cuéntame si ya encontraron nombres para los niños.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron de la manera que sabía que brillarían mientras se enfrascaba en un monólogo sobre el porqué de cada posible nombre y lo feliz que estaba de que ya quedara poco tiempo para que estos nacieran. Gael lo escuchó pacientemente, en silencio y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

*

Cuando se despertó ya era pasadas las once de la mañana, o eso decía el reloj sobre la mesa, junto a la foto de Draco y él el primer día que trajeron las cosas a la casa, era muy chistosa, pues ambos estaban algo desarreglados, abrazados y sentados sobre los escalones delanteros, alrededor habían algunas cajas y hasta un pequeño sillón que usarían para uno de los estudios, todo se veía sumamente desordenado alrededor de ellos; Draco había insistido en tenerla, y Harry recordó con una sonrisa lo mucho que se habían divertido acomodando todo en casa aquel día.

Se estiró lo más posible y se sentó con lentitud, acariciando su barriga como cada mañana.

—Buenos días allí dentro —saludó —, papá Draco sigue de viaje pero hoy en la tarde debe volver, ya lo escucharan, seguro que él ya los extraña bastante.

Caminó con pasos lentos hacia el baño y antes de entrar escuchó el sonido de Winky apareciendo.

—Buenos días, señor —saludó la elfina inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Hola, Winky.

—El señor Lucka y el señor Ethan están abajo, esperándolo desde hace media hora, pero, de acuerdo a lo que ordenó el señor Malfoy, les he hecho esperar y no lo he despertado, pero ya que ha despertado tenía que informarle, señor.

—Oh… no hubieras hecho eso, me hubieras despertado —contestó Harry regresando a la habitación y buscando una sudadera más que ponerse encima para poder bajar a ver a sus amigos.

—Winky se ha equivocado —empezó a lloriquear la elfina, Harry, ya acostumbrado a sus ataques de llanto, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No, Winky, no lo has hecho, solo fue un comentario, vamos, sírveles algo de tomar y para mí un poco de jugo de naranja.

—Inmediatamente, señor —respondió la elfina, parecía más calmada cuando desapareció.

Harry bajó las escaleras con la misma lentitud con que hacía todo últimamente, sus amigos, no solo Lucka y Ethan, sino casi todos los demás, ya sabían de su embarazo, no todos parecían de acuerdo con la idea, como Noah, por ejemplo, que pensaba que estaban completamente locos, pero la mayoría parecía asombrado e impaciente por que al fin los niños nacieran. Draco y él habían comentado en más de una ocasión que había cierto brillo en los ojos de sus amigos cuando hablaban de los bebés.

—Allí estás —dijo Lucka poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa y una caja entre las manos. Harry no recordaba ya cuantos regalos le había traído Lucka, junto a Ethan, a sus bebés.

—Hola chicos… ¿esperaron mucho?

—No, no hay problemas, tenemos el día libre —saludó Ethan acercándose a él y estrechándole la mano, su mirada, como cada vez que iban a visitarlo, se detuvo en su ya imposible de ocultar, vientre —. Cada día más grandes ¿eh?

—Ni lo menciones —bufó Harry sentándose junto a ellos en el amplio sofá, Winky apareció inmediatamente con una bandeja con cafés calientes, para Lucka y Ethan y jugo de naranja, para Harry, y unas cuantas pastas para compartir, aunque Harry no estaba particularmente hambriento esa mañana.

—Te he traído algo —informó Lucka dejando su taza en la mesa de centro delante de ellos y levantando el paquete envuelto con papeles de colores.

—Gracias, pero no tienes que traer algo siempre, estos niños ya tienen demasiadas cosas, y eso que aún no nacen, no quiero ni imaginar lo engreídos que se pondrán cuando nazcan —comentó Harry sonriente por el nuevo regalo.

—No te preocupes, cuando tengamos nuestros niños aceptaremos que los engrías todo lo que quieras —respondió Ethan con una voz tranquila. Harry giró rápidamente a verlo con atención.

—¿De qué…?

—¿Draco no te lo ha dicho aún? —preguntó Lucka con algo de preocupación.

—No… ¿ustedes ya…?

—No, claro que no —desmintió Ethan rápidamente.

—Pero queremos, no este año, sino el siguiente, nos gustaría ya sabes… intentarlo.

—Ah…

—Y muchos otros y otras también, estoy seguro —continúo Ethan mientras Harry ya empezaba a romper el papel del regalo, ya había imaginado que tarde o temprano la gente empezaría a querer usar la poción, no sabía que sus amigos estaban ya interesados en eso.

—Aún no la ha patentado, pero cuando lo haga estoy seguro que su laboratorio reventará de peticiones.

—Sí… eso supongo… —Harry por fin abrió la cajita y vio dos pequeños _walkie_-_talkie _en color azul, eran bastante pequeños y tenían unos cuantos botones amarillos en frente.

—¿Te gustan? Serán muy útiles —le dijo Lucka sacando uno de la caja, luego pasó su varita sobre él y murmuro —sonorus mínimo —y ambos walkie-talkie soltaron una chispa plateada.

—¿Son mágicos? —preguntó Harry sacando el segundo de la caja y mirándolo con atención.

—Por supuesto, los he creado hace poco, en la oficina están locos por ellos, pronto los sacaremos al mercado, pero ustedes tienen el primer juego —explicó Lucka poniéndose de pie —no solo sirve como si fuera un walkie-talkie normal, además tiene varias funciones, le puedes poner música para que el niño, en este caso niños, escuchen mientras ustedes llegan, además les pueden grabar algunas frases, para que ellos crean que ustedes están allí cuando no estén, sobre todo para que no se sientan solos, tiene un hechizo de visión e incluso un traslador incorporado…

—Vaya, es genial, gracias.

—Realmente son muy buenos —comentó Ethan —los hemos estado probando la última semana, tienen muy buen alcance.

—Chicos, gracias, ya saben que no tienen que molestarse tanto —agradeció Harry guardando los aparatitos en la caja de vuelta.

—Nah… será fantástico, cuando nazcan podremos jugar con ellos y todo eso.

—Por supuesto.

Antes de que Lucka y Ethan se marcharan Harry les preguntó por Mikel, y ellos le contaron que no lo veían desde varias semanas atrás, que estaba trabajando de noche y que al parecer no tenía tiempo para más; que rara vez contestaba el móvil y que parecía algo evasivo con ellos, aunque suponían que se trataba del trabajo solamente.

Harry había sido muy amigo de Mikel, incluso él era quien lo había llevado a los clubs gays mágicos y le había presentado a casi todos sus amigos, incluso a Noah, con el tiempo, con la llegada de Draco y todo lo que había pasado, se habían alejado un poco, eso era cierto, pero, no tanto como para no hablarse cuando hubieran problemas, más aún, Mikel era su medimago personal, había ayudado a Draco a que lo trasladaran a la clínica privada cuando había caído de la escoba, y siempre había estado al tanto de ellos. Y también era cierto que podía leer en sus ojos cierto resentimiento cuando Draco y Gael estaban juntos, cuando Gael, con un gesto muy suyo, se abrazaba a Draco o reían de bromas privadas. Y él siempre había estado pensando en decírselo a Draco, en comentarle eso y preguntarle si es que estaba al tanto, si es que Gael se lo había dicho, pero nunca se había animado, no quería una discusión tonta con Draco, como la que habían tenido cuando se habían encontrado varios años atrás, luego del envenenamiento de Draco, en que él mismo había estado celoso de Gael y la relación entre ellos. Pero ahora se preguntaba si es que verdaderamente Mikel y Gael no tenían problemas por ello, más serios de los que había pensado.

*****

Como cada mañana, a menos que estuviera enfermo o se hubiera ido de fiesta la noche anterior (cosa que no hacía en demasiados meses ya), Draco despertó muy temprano, instintivamente se estiró hacia un lado buscando el calor de Harry, pero se encontró con la cama vacía y fría, abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego recordar que se encontraba enKustendil, en un hotel bastante fino y que ese día, luego de las últimas reuniones y el almuerzo de rigor por la celebración del trato, partiría a casa nuevamente. Se sentó en la cama y apartó las sábanas mientras pensaba en Harry y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba ya, en lo ansioso que estaba de verlo. Empezó a tiritar por el intenso frío y se puso en pie para encender la chimenea de su habitación, que seguramente se había apagado durante la madrugada, para luego meterse en el baño, una ducha muy caliente le haría bien, lo despertaría por completo.

La noche anterior, luego de unas cuantas copas más, Gael y él habían vuelto al hotel; Gael parecía un poco más bebido de lo usual pero eso no le preocupó a Draco, pues seguramente se iría derechito a la cama y sin problemas.

Pensando en despertar a Gael antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde, se terminó de vestir y arreglar, tomó el maletín de trabajo, el abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda y salió hacia el pasillo. La habitación de Gael quedaba solamente a dos puertas de la suya y arqueó una ceja cuando vio un pequeño letrero colgado que decía en búlgaro "no molestar". Negó con la cabeza y sonrió, seguramente que Gael estaría demasiado resaqueado para levantarse, pero no le importaba mucho, él ya le había advertido que no bebiera es última copa de licor, además tenía que aprender que ante todo estaba el trabajo y que no era correcto andar de fiestas en los viajes de negocios.

Empujó la puerta pero estaba cerrada con un hechizo, suspiró fastidiado y volvió a empujar, esta vez murmurando un hechizo que Harry le había enseñado un tiempo atrás, para abrir cerraduras fácilmente, en el momento en que la puerta se abrió hubo un gran revuelo de sábanas, Draco se quedó con la boca abierta observando a un sonrojado Gael, de pie y cubierto precariamente por una sábana que sujetaba a la cintura con sus manos y, a su lado y camino al baño, a un chico desnudo… el chico de cabello castaño que le había estado sonriendo durante toda la noche en el bar.

—¡Draco! —protestó Gael.

—¿Acaso no viste en la puerta el letrero de "No Molestar"? —preguntó algo mal humorado el chico hacia Draco en búlgaro mientras cogía uno de los edredones que había caído al piso y se cubría. Draco tardó un instante en procesar lo que el chico le había dicho antes de mirar de vuelta a Gael.

—¿Ni siquiera habla inglés? —preguntó, no sabía qué más podía decir o preguntar.

—Pues… —empezó Gael, pero el chico lo interrumpió.

—Sí que lo hablo —respondió el chico en un inglés bastante primitivo —y te decía que no deberías entrar sin tocar.

—Evidentemente —afirmó Draco hacia Gael que desvió la mirada hacia uno de los ventanales, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y Draco sabía que era de vergüenza.

—Te espero en quince minutos en el vestíbulo, sino me iré sin ti —dijo finalmente antes de darse la vuelta y salir, vio por el piso las túnicas y abrigos tirados y negó con la cabeza antes de dar un sonoro portazo.

Una vez estuvo en la puerta se dio el tiempo de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire antes de caminar hacia el vestíbulo, no quería encontrarse con ese chico saliendo de la habitación de Gael y sabía que luego tendría una gran, pero muy gran discusión con su amigo. ¿Cómo era posible que engañara a Mikel de esa manera?, ¿Acaso Gael era ese tipo de personas que aprovechaban los viajes de negocios, lejos de la pareja, para pasarla bien? Y peor aún, ¿Cómo podría él no decírselo a Harry? Harry, que era tan amigo de Mikel.

Sentado en la mesa recordó que Gael no había estado tan bebido como para no saber lo que hacía, y más aún, Gael tuvo que haber vuelto a ese bar por ese chico que le había estado rondando toda la noche. Un amargo sabor comenzó a subir por su garganta. ¿Sería la primera vez que Gael engañaba a Mikel de esa manera? Sentía deseos de darle un golpe en la cabeza, de gritarle, de prohibirle volver a hacer lo mismo, pero sabía en el fondo que, por más amigo que se considerara de él, no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Exactamente quince minutos después, cuando Draco ya bebía lo último de su taza de café, no había podido comer nada más, apareció Gael, recién duchado y con una mirada esquiva.

—Hola —saludó a la vez que se sentaba en la mesa y el mozo ponía una taza de café caliente y oloroso delante de él.

—Hola —respondió Draco de mala manera mientras apartaba su taza vacía y negaba al ofrecimiento del mozo de servirle más café.

El silencio se alargó por un instante más, mientras el empleado terminaba de recoger todo lo que quedaba en la mesa y Gael agregaba algo de azúcar a su café, cuando el mozo se retiró Gael se inclinó hacia Draco.

—Escucha, Draco, sobre lo que pasó esta mañana…

—No quiero oírlo —interrumpió rápidamente Draco con un siseo —, no quiero saber nada del asunto.

—Pero, Draco…

—No, no me interesa ser cómplice en un comportamiento tan inadecuado.

—No es… —Gael suspiró y colocó los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza entre las manos —, no es lo que crees.

—Soy lo suficientemente grandecito para saber lo que vi, un tipo desnudo en tu habitación, por la mañana, es una situación muy clara para mí.

Gael levantó la vista, lucía ahora sonrojado y culpable.

—Y lo cierto es que tú, de entre todos, que siempre hablaba de fidelidades y confianzas, haber traicionado así a Mikel, haberlo engañado de esa manera tan _simple_… —Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie —me decepcionas. Te veré afuera, el chofer no debe tardar en llegar por nosotros.

No giró para ver a Gael ni agregó nada más, con su maletín en una mano y el abrigo en la otra, salió del comedor hacia la entrada, prefería esperar en el frío la llegada del chofer que escuchar las explicaciones de Gael, explicaciones que sabía en realidad le debía a Mikel, pero él se sentía tan traicionado y desilusionado de su amigo... Siempre lo había visto tan enamorado de Mikel, tan correcto en todas sus acciones… ahora simplemente ya no sabía qué pensar.

*****

Harry arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza:

—Me niego a creer que estos pequeños puedan hacer esas cosas tan… ¡agh!

Andrómeda soltó una carcajada y asintió rápidamente.

—Debiste ayudarme más cuando Teddy era pequeño para que vieras que sí lo hacen, todo el tiempo.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró hacia el pequeño que corría por la sala de estar, con un avioncito muggle que le había regalado Arthur, persiguiendo a un invisible enemigo, y luego volvió su vista hacia el libro que Andrómeda había traído esa tarde para él y para Draco, respecto a la forma correcta de cambiar pañales, las ilustraciones mágicas eran en movimiento y representaban todo el proceso. Harry agradeció que no transmitieran también el olor.

—Sigo creyéndolo imposible.

—Bueno, Draco y tú se pueden turnar para cambiar un niño cada vez.

—Estoy seguro de que él encontrará hechizos para evitar hacerlo —afirmó Harry con entusiasmo mientras colocaba una mano en su vientre, pues empezaba a sentir algunas pataditas.

—Seguramente… pero esto no es opcional, viene con el paquete de ser padres —reprendió Andrómeda mientras Harry seguía negando con la cabeza y pensando en que debieron haber preguntado mejor "¿qué venía con el paquete?" antes de animarse a ser padres.

—El almuerzo está listo, señor —informó Winky apareciendo de improviso, Teddy soltó una carcajada divertida y corrió hacia la elfina que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, algo atemorizada por el niño.

—Teddy —reprendió Andrómeda suavemente —ya te he dicho que no debes molestar a Winky, ella no desea jugar contigo.

—Sí, abuela —suspiró Teddy mirando hacia Harry y su enorme barriga.

—En cuanto nazcan te prometo jugar contigo —se apresuró a prometer Harry, ya conociendo esa expresión en el rostro de su ahijado.

—Vamos a comer entonces —llamó Andrómeda poniéndose en pie, Harry asintió complacido, pues realmente ya tenía hambre.

*

El resto de la mañana Gael se mostró algo perturbado pero se encargó de actuar correctamente delante de sus nuevos socios e inversionistas, incluso durante la hora del almuerzo, cuando el ambiente era ya mucho más relajado, se entretuvo conversando con un par de señores, bastante mayores, acerca de las virtudes de determinadas plantas en las sales relajantes.

Draco y él no intercambiaron palabra alguna durante el camino a las reuniones ni tampoco mientras el chofer los llevaba al hotel a recoger sus cosas y de allí a la estación de trasladores.

Cuando, luego del habitual mareo que le daba viajar de esa manera, Draco salió de la sala de apariciones en Londres, suspiró aliviado por estar de vuelta a casa.

—Draco, escucha —pidió Gael acercándose a él, que ya empezaba a caminar levitando su maleta hacia la salida.

—No se lo diré a Mikel, si es lo que quieres pedirme, pero no quiero escuchar más del asunto porque ya me siento suficientemente mal cubriéndote en algo como esto; siento que no te conozco, tus acciones no son congruentes con lo que siempre dices. Y algo más, personalmente creo que deberías plantearte seriamente que tan comprometido estás con él —respondió Draco fríamente, sintió a Gael detenerse, pero aún así no se paró y caminó solo hasta la sala de chimeneas, para aparecer en casa de una vez por todas.

Gael se quedó en pie, mirando como Draco se alejaba y luego suspiró sonoramente, antes de hacer levitar su propia maleta y meterse a uno de los café que habían a lo largo del pasillo, se pidió un café y se quedó allí un buen rato más, mirando a la gente, familias y parejas pasar, no se le apetecía llegar a casa aún.

*****

Luego de que Andrómeda y Teddy se marcharan, Harry se había metido en la tina con agua caliente, esperaba poder terminar su baño antes de la llegada de Draco, para luego poder cenar y conversar tranquilamente; como solamente se había ausentado por día y medio no habían intercambiado cartas y además tenía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo le había ido, según tenía entendido era una negociación bastante dura, pero que sí resultaba sería grandiosa para la fábrica, por eso iba con Gael.

Estiró los brazos un poco más en la tina y suspiro tranquilamente, su cabeza estaba apoyada en uno de los bordes, que tenía una almohada especial, sentía que podía quedarse dormido muy pronto. Ojala y pudiera dormir hasta que llegara el momento del alumbramiento, estaba agotado de todas las restricciones que el estar embarazado le daba, como la gran cantidad de pociones que debía tomar, la poca magia que podía hacer, sin contar el poder desplazarse con la agilidad habitual e incluso ya salir de casa.

—Eso me gusta, llegar a casa y encontrarte desnudo en una tina caliente —dijo Draco, haciendo que Harry abriera los ojos sobresaltado.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Harry sentándose un poco mejor y mirando a Draco que ya se quitaba la túnica, seguramente para meterse con él a la tina.

—Espera, yo puedo salir —le atajó Harry apoyando los brazos a los lados de la tina para poder levantarse.

—¿Por qué? Allí te ves muy bien —contestó Draco desprendiéndose del resto de su ropa.

—Pero no cabremos aquí y… —empezó a protestar Harry mientras Draco se desprendía ya de la ropa interior y se mostraba desnudo ante él con una mirada predadora.

—No sabes lo que te he extrañado —murmuró acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios, antes de meterse a la tina. Se arrodilló delante de él y lo volvió a besar suavemente, acariciando su rostro y sus cabellos, suspirando de alivio y de placer.

Harry rápidamente pasó sus brazos hacia la espalda de Draco y empezó a acariciarlo con lentitud, bajando hasta las nalgas y las piernas y subiendo de vuelta, mientras el beso de Draco se hacia mucho más pasional. Sus lenguas entrelazándose, sus bocas ahogando pequeños gemidos.

Las manos de Draco rápidamente bajaron hasta los hombros y el pecho de Harry, acariciando con lentitud toda su húmeda piel, sus dedos se encargaron de pellizcar un par de veces más las tetillas antes de llegar al abultado vientre y acariciarlo con la punta de los dedos, la magia de sus niños se manifestó suavemente y no pudo evitar sonreír por aquello.

—Draco… —intentó detenerlo Harry, no sabía muy bien qué pretendía Draco, pero cualquier cosa que intentara en esa tina no sería muy cómodo para él.

—Sh… —Draco le dio otro suave beso en los labios antes de empezar a mordisquearle el cuello —relájate un poco —pidió mientras su mano bajaba más aún y se hacía de la erección de Harry, que soltó un pequeño gemido por el contacto.

Las manos de Harry se apoderaron de sus nalgas y las apretaron con fuerza un momento antes de que una de ellas pasara al frente, a acariciar la ya muy patente erección de Draco, que soltó un suspiro contra la piel de su cuello antes de seguir mordiendo y lamiendo.

—Mmm… Draco —suspiró Harry tratando de empujarse contra ese puño que apresaba su erección con fuerza y a un ritmo demasiado lento.

—Te amo —susurró Draco acercándose un poco más a él, lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos se tocasen pero sin aplastarlo —, te he extrañado…

—También yo… —jadeó Harry mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus caricias hacia Draco, con la otra mano apretaba mucho más fuerte una de sus nalgas, haciéndolo gemir sonoramente y logrando también que esos dientes se claven en su hombro de aquella manera que tanto le gustaba.

—Harry —gimió Draco mientras sentía el cuerpo del chico tensarse y esa erección en su mano mucho más dura aún —oh, Harry —continuó gimiendo mientras empujaba sus caderas contra el puño cerrado y finalmente culminaba con un grito ahogado, escuchando también el gemido de Harry.

—Vaya —suspiró Harry algo agitado mientras Draco descansaba sólo su cabeza sobre su hombro, evitando poner el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de él.

Draco se removió un poco y se elevó hasta darle un beso en los labios a Harry antes de dejarse caer nuevamente sobre su hombro.

—Deberíamos tener una tina más grande —declaró finalmente.

—Ya antes hemos cabido los dos en esta tina —le recordó Harry con una chispa de humor en la voz, mientras con una mano acariciaba la platinada y larga cabellera.

—Cierto… entonces cuando nazcan probaremos nuevamente si es que cabemos los dos aquí.

—Claro —suspiró Harry —, pero por lo pronto ¿podemos ir a la cama? Realmente estoy empezando a arrugarme como una pasa.

*****

Después de dos tazas más de café y una visita sorpresa a la fábrica, para cerciorarse de que todo marchara de la manera adecuada, Gael decidió volver a casa, a esa casa a la que ya no le gusta volver desde hacía algún tiempo.

Llegó por vía flú, como era su costumbre y, aún en la oscuridad, pudo notar que faltaban algunas cosas más, era de esperarse, sabía que sería así, después de todo Mikel ya sabía de antemano que él se iría de viaje ese par de días. Aunque sinceramente esperaba que no le tomara la palabra y que no se llevara nada más, cada objeto o prenda que salía de ese lugar era como dar un paso más lejos de él.

Dejó tirada la maleta en el piso y caminó rápidamente hacia el pequeño bar, sirvió una excesiva cantidad de firewhisky sin hielo en un vaso grande y brindó hacia la nada antes de dar un trago largo, mirando hacia el resto de la habitación, recordando como si se tratara de un recuerdo muy lejano cuando ambos habían llegado allí, cuando la habían amueblado, cuando habían inaugurado cada rincón y habitación.

Y se sintió mucho más solo que antes de partir a Bulgaria, antes de acostarse con ese chico… ni siquiera podía ya recordar su nombre.

Torció el gesto, había pensado que ese chico le haría sentir un poco mejor, al menos sentir algo diferente al dolor que sentía en ese momento, que parecía una constante en su vida, pero se había equivocado, el dolor seguía allí, el sentimiento de soledad seguía allí. Era tan desdichado…

*****

—No se supone que dabas comer demasiados de esos —reprochó Draco mientras observaba a Harry, ambos sobre la cama, devorando la segunda porción de helado de vainilla con pastel de chocolate.

—Pero quiero comerlo —contestó Harry metiendo la cuchara en la boca con un poco de helado para luego sacarla lentamente, lamiendo la parte interna de la misma, Draco inclinó el rostro hacia un lado y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Si piensas que provocándome de esa manera tan barata…

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Eres un pervertido que piensa que cualquier acción mía es para provocarte.

—¿Y no lo es? —preguntó Draco, a pesar de todo metiendo su propia cuchara en el plato del postre de Harry.

—No, por supuesto que no, y búscate tu propio helado.

—Que egoísta —retó Draco quitándole un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate y metiéndoselo a la boca rápidamente.

—Niño —le dijo Harry sacándole la lengua.

—Y fue el burro a hablar de orejas.

—No, definitivamente tú eres más niño que yo —continuó Harry mientras le daba el último bocado a su postre y dejaba el plato sobre la mesa de noche, éste, inmediatamente, gracias a un hechizo de Winky, desapareció.

—Aún es temprano… ¿ya te apetece dormir? —preguntó Draco pegándose a Harry un poco más y sintiendo su tibia piel.

—Aunque parezca mentira, sí, es lo único que hago últimamente, ya ves…

—No lo único —ronroneó Draco sobre su oído y luego hizo un movimiento de varita para que las luces de las antorchas bajara suavemente.

—Aunque de eso quisiera poder hacer más —confesó Harry girándose y buscando la posición más cómoda para dormir, la cual variaba de acuerdo al humor de sus pequeños —, pero por lo pronto, hasta que nazcan te las tendrás que apañar sin mí.

—No digas eso —reprochó Draco dándole un beso en el hombro y abrazándose finalmente a la espalda de Harry, esperando que pudiera dormir bien en esa posición, aunque por lo general se apartaba durante la noche, preocupado con poder golpear o de alguna manera incomodar a Harry y a sus hijos —nos las apañamos muy bien juntos.

—Sí pero —Harry bostezó y se acurrucó un poco más contra Draco, frotando su trasero contra la pelvis de este —en cuanto ellos nazcan ya te digo que te tendré contra la cama por mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

—Ah… promesas y más promesas, Potter —se burló Draco, por un momento más todo estuvo en silencio hasta que Harry volvió a hablar:

—¿Draco? ¿Ya estás dormido?

—Sí, Harry, estoy dormido —respondió él con algo de burla.

—Draco —protestó Harry.

—Ya, lo siento, no me pude aguantar, ¿te sientes mal?

—No… es que me acabo de acordar… ¿cómo está Gael?

Draco se soltó de Harry y subió las luces de la habitación, intrigado por la razón por la cual le hubiera preguntado por él. Harry se giró para ver a Draco con una mirada interrogante.

—¿Por qué preguntas cómo está Gael?

—Pues… es que no lo has nombrado en toda la noche, pese a que han ido juntos.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—¿Se han peleado?, ¿tú y Gael?

Draco arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza, había meditado algo sobre lo de Gael y no se sentía del todo seguro de contarle a Harry lo que había visto.

—Ron vino ayer —empezó Harry suspirando y sentándose completamente en la cama —y me ha dicho que ha visto a Mikel, el otro día, en el centro comercial, comprando víveres y esas cosas…

—¿En serio? —preguntó de mal humor Draco, sin entender a dónde iba a parar la conversación y por qué Harry le había tenido que recordar aquello precisamente cuando estaba ya a punto de dormirse.

—Bien, definitivamente te debes haber peleado con él, el punto es que Ron dice que Mikel no parecía verse bien, y Lucka y Ethan que también vinieron esta mañana me dijeron que no han logrado hablar con él por más de dos minutos, que aparentemente anda demasiado ocupado y es más, ahora que lo pienso, en el último mes y medio Mikel tampoco ha venido a casa, solamente Gael unas cuantas veces.

—¿Estás usando tus dotes de auror para investigar a nuestros amigos, aún desde la cama? —preguntó distraídamente Draco, procesando la información de Harry y sumándolo a lo que había visto esa mañana.

—No, es sólo que pensé que si Mikel no se veía bien y parecía tan alejado algo le debería estar pasando, esta noche llamé a su móvil y no ha contestado… pensé que sabrías algo más por Gael, tal vez está enfermo o…

—O tal vez ya no estén juntos —razonó Draco.

—No creo que…

—¡Oh, demonios!, y yo le dije a Gael que no quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decir —suspiró poniéndose en pie y empezando a buscar la ropa del armario para vestirse.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Gael, él… —Draco dudó un instante más y luego le contó a Harry lo que había pasado y visto, Harry lucía sorprendido por ello, tanto como Draco.

—Y entonces… ¿él no te dijo nada de nada?

—Es que no lo dejé, Harry —Draco se sentó en la cama para ponerse las zapatillas —creo que él me quería decir qué pasaba y yo sólo le dije que era un traidor, que lo desconocía como amigo y que no quería saber nada al respecto.

—Oh…

—Iré a verlo —declaró poniéndose en pie y dándole un beso en los labios a Harry, salió con pasos rápidos y cerró la puerta, aunque un instante después volvió a entrar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—No quiero dejarte solo… no he estado en dos días y cada vez falta menos para que nazcan y no quiero…

—Vamos, Draco, estás a sólo una chimenea de aquí, si pasa algo enviaré a Winky inmediatamente, ve a ver qué le pasa a Gael, tal vez tenga problemas.

—De acuerdo… Gracias —asintió antes de darle un beso más en los labios y salir.

Harry suspiró cansado y pensó que al día siguiente tendría que contactar a Lucka y Ethan para comentarles lo que pasaba y que trataran de encontrar a Mikel y al menos ver que se encontrara bien. Era una lástima estar embarazado y no poder ya desplazarse mucho, sino él mismo lo haría. Él ya sabía la forma como Draco, Lucka y Ethan habían logrado juntar a Mikel y Gael, mucho tiempo atrás, y tenía esperanzas en que esta vez también pudieran ayudarlos, si no era a volver, al menos a que superaran cada uno por su lado lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo. Aunque ya de por sí se sentía extrañado de que hubieran roto, de entre todas las parejas que conocían ellos parecían una de las parejas más firmes.

*

Draco entró por la chimenea, se alegró que Gael no le hubiera quitado el acceso a su casa, en cuanto pisó la sala comprendió que algo andaba mal, debía admitirse que llevaba mucho tiempo sin visitar ese lugar y que ahora lucía completamente diferente.

Todo estaba a oscuras, en la esquina, donde se encontraba el pequeño bar, había un par de botellas de Whisky vacías, y algunos vasos y copas rotas, los muebles parecían haber sido empujados por todos lados y faltaban la mayoría de fotos y adornos que había visto anteriormente.

—Gael… —llamó sin levantar mucho la voz, no quería asustar a su amigo, mientras encendía las antorchas, la sala era todo un desastre, pero Gael no estaba allí. Caminó hacia el pasillo, pensando en si buscarlo en su habitación o en la cocina, pero antes de siquiera terminar de cruzar el pasillo encontró a Gael, acurrucado sobre los primeros escalones que llevaban al segundo piso, abrazando a sus rodillas y con una copa de whisky en la mano. Aún a la media luz del pasillo pudo ver que estaba llorando. Draco lo había visto llorar muy pocas veces, una vez Gael lo había ido a buscar a su habitación en la universidad, estaba borracho y había llorado, la segunda fue cuando Jocelyn murió. Le dolía tanto verlo llorar.

—Gael —repitió en un susurro, caminando hacia él y sentándose a su lado en los escalones. Gael levantó la mirada hacia él, aún en la penumbra pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos azules, su mirada era tan triste.

Draco suspiró profundamente y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Gael se dejó abrazar y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, empezando a sollozar más fuerte.

—Oh, Gael —masculló Draco acariciándole la cabeza y abrazándolo más fuerte aún.

—Él se fue… y se ha llevado ya todas sus cosas… pensé que… —Gael hipó y luego le dio un sorbo al vaso de Whisky, aunque Draco se lo quitó luego de eso, no era cuestión de emborracharlo más, después de todo.

—Calma… no te preocupes —le consoló mientras sentía al chico temblar entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan mal amigo en ese momento, además de Harry, el único al que él consideraba su verdadero amigo y le tenía mucho cariño era Gael, y él no había sabido leer las señales, no había querido escuchar; su amigo estaba sufriendo y él no se había percatado. Recordó cuando estuvo internado en San Mungo luego de la explosión en el supermercado o más adelante, cuando fue envenenado, Gael siempre había estado allí, lo había ayudado y cuidado, lo había escuchado y es más, a su manera hasta consolado. Gael por lo general era una persona feliz, casi nunca tenía problemas, por eso tal vez Draco se había descuidado de él, suponiendo que nada nunca lo fastidiaría o entristecería, sin embargo, la única vez que Gael parecía realmente necesitarlo, él no se había dado por aludido. Que mal amigo que podía ser a veces.

—Él dijo… — Gael negó con la cabeza y luego levantó la vista hacia Draco —¿cómo supiste…?

—Me acabo de dar cuenta —explicó Draco, obviando por el momento lo que Harry le había dicho —, até cabos y me di cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando… aunque no esperaba que esto fuera tan serio.

Gael pareció conforme con la explicación y asintió, recostándose nuevamente contra él.

—Él se ha llevado más cosas estos días, cuando estábamos de viaje —le contó en un murmullo.

—Pero… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Draco —, no puedo creer que simplemente haya agarrado sus cosas y se haya largado.

—Fue mi culpa —susurró Gael, su voz se escuchaba quebrada —Yo le dije… —negó con la cabeza y soltó otro sollozo.

—Gael… vamos, trata de calmarte.

—Le dije que me iría… que no podía estar más aquí… pensé… pensé que entendería, que recapacitaría.

—¿Tú lo ibas a dejar? —preguntó extrañado Draco, confundido porque fuera Gael quien se hubiera quedado en la casa pese a todo.

—No… o sí, no lo sé —suspiró —, no podía soportarlo más y quise que se diera cuenta… que entendiera que me perdería, pero entonces… él dijo que no, que me quedara yo, y se fue.

—Oh… —Draco recordó la época en que Mikel se quedó sin empleo, en la forma como Gael lo había amenazado con dejarlo si no empezaban a actuar como una pareja real, y como aquello había funcionado, sin embargo, ahora las cosas parecían mucho más complicadas —. No entiendo… ¿Por qué…?

—Él dijo —interrumpió Gael —que no era posible seguir aquí conmigo, que habían cosas contra las que no podía luchar y que estaba cansado de seguir compitiendo, que se daba por vencido…

—¿De qué hablas? —interrogó Draco no muy seguro de lo que el chico le decía —¿Compitiendo? ¿Con qué competía?

—Contigo —afirmó Gael con voz ahogada antes de romper a sollozar una vez más, Draco lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose más y más confundido pero no queriendo llenar de preguntas a su amigo, mientras recordaba todas las miradas desaprobatorias que Mikel le daba cuando Gael se notaba demasiado efusivo con él.

*

Harry terminó de recorrer la habitación de los niños una vez más antes de volver a la cama, convencido ya de que Draco tardaría mucho más en regresar, supuso que las cosas con Gael realmente deberían andar mal, pues de lo contrario no hubiera tardado tanto.

Se cubrió con las mantas y se sintió algo solo al no sentir el cuerpo de Draco al lado, pero se contuvo de llamarlo o apresurarlo, después de todo debía comprender que Draco quería mucho a Gael, ambos se querían bastante, y si lo que necesitaban en ese momento era hablar y estar juntos, él no debía ser tan egoísta y no permitírselo.

Cerró los ojos y casi inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

*****

—Simplemente no es correcto —repitió Gael.

—Pero si eso es lo que él necesita para volver y estar seguro a tu lado…

—Hoy es solamente que no quiere que tenga ningún contacto más contigo, mañana encontrará otra razón más y no puedo andar renunciando a las cosas que quiero solamente porque él no se siente seguro de lo que siento por él… Ya le he dicho que lo amo, se lo he jurado, pero él simplemente… —Gael suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza. Draco no supo que contestar y encendió un cigarro más, Gael lo imitó.

—Pero… ¿él acaso no lo vale? ¿No vale la pena los pequeños sacrificios?

—Yo pensaba que sí, que él valía todo lo que pudiera hacer pero… ¿Qué tal si un día discute con mi padre, o mi madre y dice que no quiere que me contacte más con ellos porque cree que son malos?

—Es distinto, estamos hablando de tu familia, yo solamente soy un amigo y…

—No —negó Gael con la cabeza dándole una calada más al cigarro —; tú eres mi hermano, una mezcla entre un hermano mayor y menor, de acuerdo a tu estado de ánimo —comentó arrugando la nariz —… pero mi hermano al fin.

Draco se quedó en silencio un instante, impresionado por la declaración de su amigo, puso una mano en su hombro y asintió.

—Gracias… yo nunca he tenido hermanos pero definitivamente tú eres como si tuviera uno… uno menor —agregó con una sonrisa que Gael correspondió.

—Eso es porque soy menor.

—No… yo diría que porque eres más niño e infantil.

—Menos mal que me quieres —bufó Gael cruzándose de brazos y Draco le sonrió también.

—Te quiero, y por eso te digo que si para que seas feliz debes dejar de verme, perder comunicación conmigo lo entenderé, a veces las parejas no están dispuestas a compartir con los amigos…

—Yo no soy un objeto, ni algo para compartir y si Mikel no puede… —Gael perdió el brillo en sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, Draco temió porque volviera a llorar, pero no lo hizo, le dio un sorbo largo a su botella de cerveza, la única bebida alcohólica que Draco le había permitido continuar bebiendo, y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con voz temblorosa —. Si él no puede darse cuenta de que lo amo, si lo que yo hago no le basta, honestamente, ya no sé que más hacer. Pero no me dirá a quienes debo querer y a quienes no.

—Gael…

—En serio, le he dicho que eres como mi hermano, que alguna vez pudiste gustarme, pero fue hace tiempo, estábamos en la universidad, pasábamos tiempo juntos y no conocíamos a nadie más, ahora, sin embargo, ya hemos madurado… ¡Mírate! Vas a ser papá, y tenemos la fábrica y tanto trabajo… ¿cómo cree que estoy esperando la mejor oportunidad para enredarme contigo?

—Eso no sonó agradable… ¿es lo que él cree? ¿Qué esperas la menor oportunidad para meterte en mi cama? ¿Te lo ha dicho así?

—Sí, exactamente así —Gael terminó su botella de cerveza y convocó un par más, pese a que la de Draco aún estaba por la mitad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, luego de que Gael se desahogara llorando por un buen rato había empezado a contarle a Draco la cantidad de discusiones que habían tenido con respecto a ese tema, como los celos de Mikel habían sido una constante en su relación casi desde el inicio, como éstos habían ido creciendo con el paso del tiempo hasta que ambos habían perdido ya el control, hasta que había sido imposible dejar de discutir cada día, y finalmente la forma como Mikel se había ido de casa, dejándolo solo.

—Había pensado… —empezó a hablar Gael —, no estoy seguro aún pero, ¿qué tal si buscamos un local en Philadelphia, o en cualquier otro sitio de Estados Unidos, sé que por la llegada de los nenes no podrás estar fuera así que lo puedo negociar yo y mantenerte al tanto de todo y… —Gael se detuvo al ver la mirada incrédula de Draco —. ¿Qué?

—Gael Eytinge, ¿verdaderamente crees que me engañarás con eso de que quieres ir a buscar nuevos negocios a casa?

—Pues… ¿sí?

—No, cuando te mudaste aquí lo hiciste huyendo del idiota ese, ya ni me acuerdo como se llama, que te engañó y trató muy mal, y ahora no volverás allá huyendo de Mikel, debes aprender a afrontar las cosas, andar escapando no es la solución.

—Mira quién lo dice.

—Justamente por eso —afirmó Draco antes de darle otro sorbo a su botella de cerveza —debes quedarte aquí y, o bien buscar la forma de traer a Mikel de vuelta o bien la forma de olvidarlo, pero aquí, aquí estás en casa.

Gael bajó la mirada y dio un largo sorbo a su botella de cerveza antes de encarar a Draco.

—Pero tengo miedo… y duele mucho, Draco, no tienes idea de…

—Sí la tengo —afirmó Draco —sentir que en cualquier momento te derrumbarás, que nunca podrás sonreír o dejar de sentir esa sensación de ahogo en el pecho… en lo placentero que sería dormir por días para no sentir nada en absoluto —Draco sonrió tristemente hacia Gael —lo recuerdo bastante bien… —y Draco no sólo se refería a Harry, sino también a lo que había sentido cuando Yarik había sido arrancado de su lado, llevaba mucho tiempo sin recordar aquella época, aquellas sensaciones.

—Quisiera creer que alguna vez dejará de doler… que simplemente una mañana despertaré y será un recuerdo más… algo que pasó y que ya no me afecta…

—Y yo quisiera prometerte que así será, pero no puedo…

Gael y Draco se dieron una mirada triste más antes de continuar bebiendo en silencio, Draco vio como el sol ya salía por el horizonte, habían pasado toda la noche hablando…

*

Harry escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y con pereza se giró para ver a Draco caminando dentro de la habitación, parecía no querer hacer ruido.

—Hola —dijo con un bostezo y sentándose en la cama.

—Hola —respondió Draco quitándose las zapatillas de cualquier forma y luego el resto de la ropa —, no quise despertarte, lo lamento, vuelve a dormirte.

—No… ya es de día de todas formas y —Harry arrugó la nariz cuando Draco pasó delante de la cama rumbo al baño —estuviste fumando —acusó en voz alta para que Draco lo pudiera escuchar aún dentro del baño.

Draco, dentro del baño, se lavó la cara y los dientes antes de retornar a la habitación, solo en bóxers y metiéndose en la cama.

—Lo siento… es que Gael…

—Y bebiendo, vaya —suspiró Harry recostándose nuevamente y dejando que Draco se abrace a él.

—Lo lamento, te digo que Gael…

—No te preocupes, no lo decía en serio, supongo que realmente debe estar pasando algo… ¿cómo está?

—Acabo de dejar a Gael durmiendo —informó Draco con los ojos cerrados, se sentía tan cansado y había estado tentado a quedarse a dormir un poco en casa de Gael, pero no quería dejar a Harry más tiempo solo —, está destrozado… Mikel se ha ido de casa.

—¿Tan grave es?

—Mucho —Draco se acurrucó un poco más junto a él y bostezó —. Tendré que encontrar a Mikel y aclararle ciertos puntos.

—¿Cómo el qué Gael no está enamorado de ti? —preguntó Harry suavemente acariciando el brazo que Draco había puesto sobre sus caderas y también con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Tú también lo crees? —Draco se apartó de Harry, apoyando un codo sobre la cama y mirándolo asombrado. Harry abrió los ojos y suspiró cansado.

—Todos lo creen, es más, pensé que tú lo sabías…

—Él no está enamorado de mí —reprochó con fastidio, sentándose completamente.

—De acuerdo, no lo está, solamente digo que es lo que muchos creen…

—¿Y cómo es que tú nunca me has dicho ni reprochado nada al respecto?

—Porque confío en ti, y además es él quien parece estar enamorado de ti, no tú quien pareces estar enamorado de él.

—Lo mismo podría decirte de Hermione, siempre andas secreteando con ella, quedan para almorzar varias veces y salen juntos todo el tiempo…

—También hago eso con Ron —respondió Harry no muy seguro de no haberse metido sin querer en una discusión de celos —, y con los chicos… aunque Hermione es más sensata, por eso le pregunto cosas y…

—Ya, pero ella te mira con adoración, seguramente también siente algo por ti.

—No, en absoluto, nos queremos como hermanos y… ¿Acaso estás celoso? ¿Estamos discutiendo? —preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

—Por supuesto que no, pero… —Draco suspiró vencido y con una mano se acomodó el cabello antes de dejarse caer en la cama —, lo siento, estoy diciendo tonterías, estoy agotado y debo dormir… es unas cuantas horas llegará Zettie para tu revisión y quiero estar atento… ¿podemos dormir y luego discutirlo?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Harry recostándose junto a él y buscando nuevamente la mejor posición para dormir —pero para que quede claro, no creo que Hermione esté enamorada de mí, ni nada parecido… la quiero como a una hermana, igual que a Ron.

—Es lo mismo que Gael siente por mí y que yo siento por él, también sólo para que quede claro —replicó Draco con los ojos cerrados y rogando para que Harry deje el tema de una buena vez.

—¿Él te lo ha dicho?

—Sí, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, y es lo que yo siento por él también, es como un hermano.

Harry suspiró profundamente y se obligó a no decir nada más, cierto era que siempre había pensado que Gael estaba algo enamorado de Draco, cuando lo conoció varios años atrás, incluso antes de encontrarse cara a cara con un Draco conciente, supo que ese chico quería a Draco, sin embargo habían pasado tantas cosas… tanto tiempo, Draco podía tener razón, al fin solamente se querían como amigos o hermanos, aunque comprendía en algo a Mikel, pero no lo apoyaba, Gael era demasiado bueno como para hacerlo sufrir…

*****

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó Zettie entrando por la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa radiante mientras Draco y Harry aún estaban desayunando, se habían levantado mucho más tarde de lo esperado y apenas habían bajado cuando la mujer había llegado.

—Hola —saludaron los dos a la vez.

—¿Qué tal van los pequeños?

—Moviéndose, pateando y pesando cada vez más —informó Harry con pereza mientras él y Draco se ponían de pie.

—Oh… ya solamente quedan unas cuantas semanas más, normalmente los embarazos de gemelos terminan antes del tiempo, aunque debemos estar agradecidos de que estos pequeños…

—O pequeñas —corrigió Draco automáticamente, era divertido andar haciendo esas correcciones, no lo podía negar.

—O pequeñas —aceptó Zettie —estén aparentemente en el peso y tamaño adecuado, al ser un lugar tan pequeño existe posibilidades de que cuando nazcan los tengamos que poner en incubadoras, al menos por unos días.

—Claro… espacio es lo que más están buscando —farfulló Harry mientras, en el estudio donde habían habilitado una camilla, se recostaba con ayuda de Draco, que le sonrió condescendientemente.

—Pronto nacerán…

—Lo sé —suspiró Harry listo para empezar con el examen de Zettie.

La medibruja seguía el embarazo de Harry con bastante detalle, llegaba todos los días para revisarlo, revisar los niveles de magia tanto de él como de los bebés, asegurarse de que tomara todas las pociones necesarias, fabricadas por Draco, que parecía poseso haciéndolas y dejando horarios de tomas en cualquier rincón de la casa por donde estuviera Harry, y asegurarse de que todo marchara perfectamente.

Luego de más de una hora de exámenes, donde tanto la medibruja como Draco tomaban notas para luego compilarlo en un solo estudio, Harry respiró aliviado y subió a la habitación de los bebés a ocupar su posición ya acostumbrada, en una de las mecedoras, frente a la ventana, mirando como el clima iba cambiando mientras leía los libros que habían conseguido para los nombres de los bebés y sus cuidados. Esa era su rutina ya establecida; Draco había salido hacia la fábrica, antes de llegar a casa se pasaría por la escuela de Defensa, para revisar que todo estuviera conforme y solucionar cualquier problema menor antes de regresar a casa. No habían podido seguir conversando acerca de Gael y Mikel, pero Harry ya estaba seguro de que Draco buscaría a Mikel para aclararle esos puntos de los que le había hablado en la mañana. Suspiró y decidió que esperaría a ver qué noticias le traía Draco antes de ponerse en contacto con sus amigos para que se cercioraran de que Mikel estuviera bien.

*****

Su día había sido más complicado de lo que esperaba, él y Gael habían mantenido una acalorada discusión con Zubizarrieta & Asociados, donde ellos les habían tratado de hacer entender que lamentablemente tendrían que esperar un poco más de tiempo antes de siquiera intentar las nuevas pociones que solicitaban, aquello estaba en el contrato que habían firmado y renovado hacía poco, pero ellos eran muy insistentes, hasta que finalmente Draco había cedido en acortar el tiempo de espera, pero no prometido que se haría algo inmediatamente.

Luego de eso habían tenido que discutir con Tyrone acerca de la nueva línea de producción y por ende de más personal que contratar para las cuentas de Bulgaria e Italia, y eso solo implicaba más gastos, buscar más espacio en la fábrica y tal vez empezar a trabajar también de noche.

La escuela de Defensa era la que menos problemas le daba, los profesores trabajaban sus horarios ya establecidos y la afluencia de alumnos era la adecuada. Por otro lado, en cuanto a la agencia de investigación, era una norma que antes de aceptar cualquier caso se tenía que dejar en claro que Harry tenía una licencia médica y que aunque investigaría y coordinaría todo desde casa, no actuaría directamente en la acción; Draco se sorprendió de que pese a eso los magos siguieran contratando los servicios de la agencia, más que nada por recomendaciones de clientes satisfechos con el servicio.

Estuvo allí cerca de una hora, coordinando los pagos con Clémence, la que había resultado ser una muy eficaz asistente, y luego con Cleave, que se había quedado a cargo los casos y consultas pendientes, para luego llevar alguna información que necesitaban que Harry aclarara a casa. En la escuela de defensa solamente Clémence y Cleave estaban al tanto del estado de Harry, so pena de no mencionárselo a nadie, incluso una noche habían ido a cenar a casa y visitar a su jefe. Habían lucido asombrados por la noticia, pero se lo estaban tomando bien.

Harry y él aún no tenían en claro qué harían cuando los niños nacieran, pues no lo podrían mantener en secreto por mucho tiempo ya que había que registrarlos… eso era uno de los temas que habían decidido no discutir aún, hasta que sucediera y luego… ya verían que hacer.

Pese a que ya era tarde se logró comunicar con Zettie, luego de tranquilizarla y decirle que nada pasaba con Harry le pidió el horario de Mikel y se alegró de saber que tenía suerte pues si se apresuraba lo encontraría de salida en su turno en la clínica.

Se apareció en la clínica del Buen Merlín, en la parte de emergencias, y caminó hacia la recepción, allí estaba de turno una de las enfermeras que ya conocía y que no dudó en indicarle en que tópico se encontraba Mikel.

Se quedó de pie, apoyado contra la pared, esperando a que el paciente que atendía Mikel saliera y cuando finalmente una pareja anciana de magos salió, sin esperar a que Mikel siquiera saliera a verificar si tenía algún paciente más, entró y cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza.

—Buenas noches —saludó Mikel girando hacia la puerta y con una sonrisa amable que se borró en cuanto vio a Draco.

—Hola —respondió educadamente Draco mientras se sentaba sobre la camilla, ya que no había ninguna silla disponible.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Mikel frunciendo el ceño.

—No, realmente no, vine para que hablemos.

—Pues Draco, lo lamento pero estoy trabajando y no tengo tiempo para que hablemos.

—Alice me ha dicho que tu turno ya terminaba con los pacientes que salieron hace un momento —respondió Draco.

—Como sea, no tenemos nada de que hablar.

Draco inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, mirando atentamente a Mikel, sus ojeras y su piel pálida, se veía cansado e incluso más delgado. Gael le había dicho que era ya un mes desde que se había ido, entendió que la separación en verdad le estaba resultando muy mala.

—Tenemos que hablar de Gael.

—No, no tenemos, Gael es un tema que tú y yo no tenemos que tocar.

—¡Claro que lo es! —reprochó Draco poniéndose en pie, se sentía molesto y frustrado —. La forma como lo dejaste, ¡lo abandonaste!

—Otra vez, Draco, ese tema es solamente mío y de Gael, tú no tienes nada que ver con eso.

—Gael es mi amigo y lo que le pase si me incumbe.

—Ambos decidimos dejarlo —se excusó Mikel recostándose sobre el escritorio y cruzándose de brazos —, tenemos diferencias que no podemos arreglar…

—Diferencias que tú no quieres arreglar —aclaró Draco —, he hablado con él esta mañana y me lo ha explicado todo.

—¿Así? ¿Te dijo que está enamorado de ti?

—No seas ridículo.

—No lo soy, cuando lo conocí sabía que le gustabas, que tal vez estaba enamorado de ti, y pese a eso decidí arriesgarme y mantener una relación con él, pero él no ha logrado dejar de quererte… se le nota, salta de emoción cada vez que llegas, cuando está triste o tiene un problema acude a ti, realmente, si eso no es estar enamorado de ti entonces no sé que cosa es.

—Quiero a Gael —declaró Draco apretando un poco los puños, pensó que podría tener una conversación civilizada con él, demostrarle que Gael no estaba enamorado de él, pero se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil —, y Gael me quiere, estoy seguro de eso.

Mikel abrió los ojos un poco más y su piel pareció palidecer.

—¿Eso es lo que has venido a decirme?

—Sí —admitió Draco —, ambos nos queremos, pero no de la manera que tú crees, Gael y yo nos conocemos desde la universidad, hemos pasado un montón de cosas juntos, el inicio de la fábrica fue difícil, con los estudios aún encima y todo eso… es imposible que no sintamos cariño el uno por el otro, pero de allí a creer que puede engañarte durante tanto tiempo, diciendo que te ama mientras me ama a mí es bastante ruin, no puedo creer que declares quererlo y amarlo si tienes un concepto tan bajo de él.

—Yo no tengo un concepto bajo de él —se defendió Mikel —, simplemente digo lo que veo, y lo que veo es que te quiere, de una manera diferente al cariño que tú dices sienten el uno por el otro… es tan claro, todos lo saben.

—Eres tan tonto —suspiró Draco cansado —, en verdad pensaba que Gael te importaba, que le querías, que no le harías daño, pero me he equivocado, definitivamente él estará mucho mejor sin ti, sin tus tontas acusaciones.

—¡Claro! —bufó Mikel poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él, parecía de pronto furioso —, Tú siempre haces eso, decides qué es lo mejor para él y qué no lo es, y él va y te hace caso…

—¡Sólo pienso en su bienestar! —exclamó más enojado aún.

—¡Sí, cómo no! Su bienestar —bufó Mikel —. Al fin es lo que quieres, ¿no? Tener a Gael libre para manejarlo a tu antojo, como siempre haces… ¡Merlín sabe que sólo te hace caso a ti! y quién sabe, para tenerlo de repuesto si es que Harry se aburre finalmente de ti y tu desmedida ambición de… —Mikel no terminó de hablar, Draco elevó el puño y le dio de lleno en la mandíbula, haciendo que el chico tropezara y cayera finalmente hacia atrás.

—Eres un idiota, no tienes derecho a decir tremendas estupideces, y te lo repito, Gael estará bien sin ti, es un gran chico y pronto encontrará a alguien mil veces mejor que tú —dijo Draco apretando los dientes y conteniendo el dolor en sus nudillos. Sin esperar a respuesta alguna de Mikel, que solamente lo miraba asombrado, con una mano en la mandíbula, salió dando un sonoro portazo.

—Hasta luego, señor Malfoy —se despidió Alice cuando Draco salió caminando con pasos rápidos y el corazón acelerado.

—Hasta luego —rumió a prisa mientras llegaba a la zona de las chimeneas para poder llegar a casa.

*****

Harry dormitaba sobre el sillón de la sala cuando Draco finalmente llegó, abrió los ojos algo alertado y se puso en pie confundido cuando su esposo pasó diciendo un "buenas noches" y se fue de largo sin siquiera mirarlo. Podía sentir que estaba furioso e intuyó que la conversación con Mikel no había salido del todo bien.

Con pasos lentos llegó a la habitación, Draco estaba en el baño, aunque con la puerta abierta, y lo vio colocando una poción sobre su mano derecha.

—Debo suponer que no has tenido un buen día.

—No, sinceramente no.

—Ya, y… ¿Le has pegado a alguien? —preguntó alarmado cuando Draco se giró, su puño derecho lucía rojo y ligeramente hinchado, aún bajo la poción que se había aplicado.

—Sí, eso hice —aceptó Draco sentándose en la cama, Harry se sentó a su lado y pese a la reticencia de Draco tomó su mano y la elevó un poco para verla mejor.

—¿Le pegaste a Mikel?

—Ajá.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó mirando con más atención el rostro de Draco —¿Y él te golpeó?

—Por supuesto que no —replicó Draco ofendido —, no le di la oportunidad.

—Draco, esa no es la forma de solucionar nada, sé que estás enfadado por la forma como se han dado las cosas con Gael pero ir y golpearlo…

—¡Intenté hablar con él! —protestó Draco en voz alta, Harry arqueó una ceja, con esa expresión que Draco ya conocía muy bien: "no te las vas a pagar conmigo si sabes lo que te conviene" —lo siento —murmuró bajito.

—¿No te hizo caso? ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

—Que Gael no me ama de la forma que él cree y que por supuesto yo tampoco lo amo así, que está peleando con fantasmas y que es tonto que se comporte de esa manera.

—Ah… y supongo que no se lo tomó muy bien.

—No, dijo… —Draco le dio una mirada a Harry y luego negó —, olvídalo, no vale la pena, Gael está mejor sin él.

—Pero Mikel no es malo, Draco, lo conozco hace mucho y seguro que tiene dudas y todo eso, pero no es una mala persona…

—Puede que tengas razón, y además luce devastado, más que Gael, creo, pero aún así, si no lo quiere entender nadie le rogará para que vuelva, menos Gael.

—No tomes decisiones por Gael —le recomendó Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego pasando un brazo sobre su hombro para abrazarlo —, ellos sabrán lo que hacen, ya son grandecitos después de todo.

—No estoy tomando decisiones por Gael, pero en verdad Harry… él dijo cosas muy feas, con tanta desconfianza no va poder seguir junto a Gael sin lastimarlo más y no quiero ver a Gael sufriendo, tú no lo has visto anoche… era como si se tratara de otra persona, no quiero que salga más herido aún.

*****

Los siguientes días pasaron bastante rápido, entre la gran cantidad de trabajo, luego de aquella madrugada en que Gael se había derrumbado delante de Draco y le había contado todo lo que pasaba, el chico lucía mejor, si bien era cierto no tenía la alegría que normalmente tenía por lo menos no estaba osco ni callado. Draco no le mencionó nada sobre la visita a Mikel ni mucho menos que lo había golpeado, pero tampoco animó más a Gael a que fuera a verlo e intentara arreglar las cosas.

Trataba de no dejarlo solo mucho tiempo, lo invitaba a cenar a casa, donde Harry los recibía con una sonrisa y conversaban bastante, hasta que se hacía tarde y Harry declaraba que tendría que subir o caería dormido sobre la mesa.

Por su lado Harry trataba de avanzar todo lo posible de los trabajos e investigaciones en casa, además había contactado con Lucka y Ethan, para que se encargaran de buscar a Mikel; al principio el chico estuvo reticente a dejarse encontrar o hablar con sus amigos, pero por la, seguramente excesiva, insistencia de Lucka y Ethan, finalmente aceptó almorzar con ellos. Luego de eso supo que se encontraban más continuamente, para ir a comer o tomar unas copas, trataban también de dejarlo el menor tiempo posible a solas, en post de que se recuperara de la ruptura amorosa. Mikel tampoco había mencionado el encuentro que había tenido con Draco, y trataba de hablar lo menos posible de Gael o del fin de su relación, y tanto Lucka como Ethan lo entendían y no lo presionaban.

Incluso una tarde lograron hacer que, en compañía de ellos, fuera a visitar a Harry, el ambiente estuvo algo tenso durante toda la conversación, pero Mikel, decidió Harry, estaba más avergonzado que molesto, seguramente por algunas de las cosas que le había dicho a Draco el día de su discusión. Cuando Harry le contó esa noche a Draco que Mikel había venido, su esposo se mostró osco y no quiso saber mucho más del asunto, Harry sabía que Draco aún estaba resentido con él, no sólo por la discusión que habían tenido, sino porque sabía que había lastimado a Gael y eso era algo que no perdonaría tan fácilmente.

Ya estaba a mitad del séptimo mes de su embarazo cuando aquella mañana se despertó mucho más temprano de lo usual. Se movió sólo un poco, para ver a Draco acurrucado al otro lado de la cama, casi al borde, sonrió por eso, Draco siempre se alejaba por las noches, temiendo lastimarlos de alguna manera. Tenía una sensación extraña, aunque no podía especificar exactamente de qué se trataba. Se masajeó el abultado vientre un par de veces, sólo por costumbre, antes de ponerse en pie.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Draco sentándose rápidamente en la cama, lucía despeinado y algo alarmado.

—No, sólo quiero ir al baño, vuelve a dormir —respondió Harry mientras caminaba con pasos lentos hacia el baño.

—¿Estás seguro? Es muy temprano… —comentó mientras miraba el reloj en la mesa de noche, eran las cinco y treinta de la mañana.

—Sí, si pasa algo te aviso, ahora descansa, que lo necesitas —le tranquilizó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Draco se quedó sentado un momento más antes de rendirse y dejarse caer sobre la cama, se estiró un poco para luego acurrucarse nuevamente, dispuesto a dormir la hora que aún le quedaba de sueño antes de tener que ponerse en movimiento. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha. Frunció el ceño pero supuso que Harry estaría bien, tal vez solamente le apetecía tomar un baño.

*****

Bajo el agua caliente Harry empezó a sentir aquellos dolores, su vientre se iba endureciendo cada vez más, como si se estuviera convirtiendo en una roca. Con una mano se sujetó de la pared mientras que con la otra sujetaba su vientre y apretaba los dientes por el dolor hasta que, luego de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, el dolor se detuvo.

Terminó de ducharse rápidamente y se abrigó con una bata, de pronto le había dado demasiado frío. Cuando estaba ya por salir a la habitación el dolor se repitió, junto con una pequeña manifestación de magia desde su vientre.

—Ah… eso dolió —reprochó hacia su vientre.

Antes de intentar siquiera abrir la puerta para llegar a la habitación Draco ya lo estaba haciendo, mirándolo alarmado.

—¿Estás bien? —había sentido una aprensión extraña en el pecho y había corrido a ver si Harry realmente se encontraba bien.

—No lo sé —jadeó Harry mientras se dejaba llevar de vuelta a la cama.

—Algo está pasando —comentó Draco ayudándolo a recostarse y abrigándolo con los cobertores, murmuró un hechizo de calentamiento sobre la cama y Harry sonrió agradecido.

—Se siente mejor —aceptó —, supongo que ahora que Zettie venga le podemos decir que… —se detuvo y sus manos volvieron al vientre mientras apretaba los dientes.

—¿Te duele? ¿Es eso?

—Sí… es raro, no me ha dolido así antes… Creo que…

—Oh —Draco se quedó en pie un instante mirando a Harry y su vientre y luego negó con la cabeza, no era el momento de quedarse petrificado —. Mandaré por Zettie.

—Sería buena idea.

—Winky —llamó Draco, inmediatamente la elfina, luciendo está vez un mandil celeste, apareció delante de ellos.

—Buenos días, señores, ¿llamaron?

—Hola —saludó Harry antes de apretar su vientre nuevamente, había leído sobre el parto y estaba seguro de que las contracciones no aparecían de un momento a otro ni se hacían tan seguidas así de rápido. Empezó a sentir cierto pánico por la idea de que algo estuviera mal.

—¿Recuerdas…? —empezó a decir Draco pero percibió el temor en Harry y se interrumpió para tomarlo de las manos y arrodillarse a un lado de la cama —. Hey, tranquilo, nada malo está pasando ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry, aunque no muy convencido.

—¿Recuerdas que hicimos el ensayo y la forma como debías ir por Zettie y traerla aquí? —preguntó hacia Winky que asintió fervorosamente.

—Sí, señor, Winky recuerda, Winky practicó muchas veces.

—Bien, ahora debemos hacerlo en serio ¿de acuerdo? Ve por ella y dile que Harry no se siente bien, que tiene algunos dolores y que necesitamos que venga inmediatamente, la traes contigo ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor, inmediatamente, Winky traerá a la medibruja Zettie —dijo la elfina haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de desaparecer.

Harry volvió a gruñir suavemente y Draco le dio un beso en la frente.

—Está bien, verás que todo sale como debe salir.

—Pero aún faltan unas semanas y… —Harry cerró los ojos un instante, y luego los volvió a abrir, cuando la contracción pasó —, ven pon tu mano aquí —le pidió mientras retiraba los cobertores y dejaba su vientre expuesto.

—¿Así? —preguntó Draco en un susurro mientras sentía la onda de magia sobre su mano al contacto con la piel de Harry, auque está vez era mucho más poderosa y nítida —Vaya…

—¿Lo sientes? Es más fuerte… desean salir pero… no se supone que sea así, es decir, leí los libros, debe haber más tiempo y…

El ligero sonido de la aparición los hizo girar a ambos, Zettie, luciendo con el cabello suelto pero con su túnica de medibruja, apareció junto a Winky.

—Chicos, ¿ya?

—Gracias, Winky —dijeron los dos a la vez, la elfina hizo una reverencia más y desapareció.

—Creo, pero es raro, se ha puesto así en tan sólo media hora.

—Quizá menos —comentó Harry.

—Bien… veamos —suspiró Zettie mientras apartaba un poco más los cobertores y empezaba a lanzar hechizos y murmurar palabras, luego de solamente unos momentos de observación negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ya es hora, está avanzando muy rápido, necesito que ayudes a vestir a Harry mientras yo preparo la sala en la clínica, luego de eso coge el traslador que tenemos listo para esto y aparézcanse en la clínica, los llevará directo a la sala de partos, traigan la maleta que les dije que preparan para Harry y los bebés.

—¿Pero ya? —jadeó Harry aún disconforme con la respuesta, no estaba listo para que fuera ya mismo —las contracciones son demasiado seguidas, pero no pueden avanzar tan rápido y… —se abstuvo de continuar por un nuevo dolor.

—Con este embarazo no tenemos todo claro, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —le tranquilizó la mujer antes de tomar un traslador de su bolso y desaparecer.

Draco no se demoró ni un instante más y rápidamente estuvo en movimiento, yendo de un lado a otro, sacando las dos pequeñas maletas, una con lo que Harry podría necesitar y otra con lo que los niños, o niñas, necesitarían, y dejó todo al pie de la cama para ayudar a Harry a vestirse, le puso una pijama bastante holgada y en último momento jaló una bata.

—No creo que necesitemos nada más —meditó en voz alta.

—Hay que avisarle a Hermione, que le diga a los demás para que estén al tanto, la señora Weasley y Andrómeda me matarían si no les avisamos —jadeó Harry.

—De acuerdo, lo haré desde la clínica, ¿te puedes tener en pie?

—Creo que sí —masculló Harry —, sólo dame un minuto —pidió mientras el dolor iba desapareciendo nuevamente. Se puso en pie con ayuda de Draco, que cargaba ya con todo lo necesario.

—De acuerdo, entonces…

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo Harry antes de que activara el traslador.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy seguro de que querrás ponerte algo diferente a ese pijama —le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Draco frunció el ceño y ladeó el rostro no comprendiendo por un instante, cuando por fin lo hizo soltó una risita nerviosa y caminó por la habitación, desprendiéndose el pijama y poniéndose unos vaqueros y una sudadera, junto con los zapatos que, ni siquiera había notado, no tenía puestos. Harry sonrió medio burlón, aún entre los dolores.

—Ahora sí… no quisiera escuchar las burlas de Ron por esto, gracias.

—Claro, todo sea porque Ron no se burle de ti —río Harry mientras Draco lo tomaba de un brazo y se debatía entre molestarlo por burlarse de él o apurarlo.

—¿Ahora sí?

—Ahora sí.

*****

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione mientras entraba a la cocina donde Ron trataba de hacer que Jules comiera la papilla sin terminar bañado en comida en el intento.

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —preguntó girando hacia su esposa, Jules decidió que era el mejor momento para llenar el rojo cabello de su padre con papilla y empezó a lanzarla con la cuchar por toda la cocina, aunque acertó unas pocas veces a la cabeza de su padre, también lo hizo hacia a su túnica y a la mesa, ¡oh!, y al piso.

—Jules —reprochó Hermione mientras Ron giraba molesto.

—No, Jules, la papilla no es para jugar… —suspiró cansado quitándole la cuchara y sacando la varita para limpiar todo de nuevo —ahora tendré que tomar otro baño.

—Olvídalo —atajó Hermione mientras con un movimiento de varita limpiaba al niño y lo sacaba de la silla alta.

—Definitivamente ir oliendo a papilla al trabajo no es algo que me apetezca —informó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—Harry está en la clínica —informó la chica mientras se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina, jalando cosas, aún con Jules, que reía divertido, en brazos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Eso intentaba, vamos, que dejaremos a Jules con Angelina e iremos por tus padres y Andrómeda.

*****

—Bien, esto está más avanzado de lo que esperábamos —informó Zettie, que lucía mucho más seria y profesional en el quirófano, junto con ella habían un par de enfermeras más, necesarias, según había dicho Zettie, ante las protestas de Draco.

—Pero… ¿no hay ningún problema, verdad? —preguntó Draco mientras aún tomaba la mano de Harry, de pie a su lado.

—Ninguno, además será muy fácil, en este momento pondremos una anestesia local —empezó a informar lentamente, para que Harry, que parecía algo alarmado por los dolores la comprendiera —, eso quiere decir que dejarás de sentir dolor, o cualquier cosa de la cintura para abajo, pero no debes alarmarte, es parte del proceso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ajá —contestó Harry esperando que se apuren con la parte en que ya no sentiría más dolor y apretando la mano de Draco, sabía que demasiado fuerte, aunque éste no se quejaba ni protestaba.

—Y una vez eso ocurra empezaremos con la cesárea, como les expliqué, haremos un pequeño corte para dejar que los niños salgan, será muy sencillo. ¿Listos?

—Sí —asintió Harry mientras otra contracción más le hacía cerrar los ojos, sintió los labios de Draco sobre la frente y una caricia en la mejilla, lo que le ayudó a tolerar el dolor.

Zettie le hizo un gesto a las enfermeras y éstas acercaron las mesas de trabajo y los instrumentales mientras la medibruja levantaba la varita y apuntaba al abdomen de Harry, primero una pequeña cortina se elevó evitándole a ambos ver lo que ocurría allí y luego murmuró: —luctusabsentia.

Harry sintió una corriente caliente recorrer su vientre y el resto de sus piernas y efectivamente el dolor se detuvo. Suspiró ligeramente aliviado, aunque ahora se sentía un poco más adormecido.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Draco preocupado mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para ver lo que la mujer hacía.

—Se siente raro… ¿Por qué ha puesto eso? —le preguntó a la medibruja.

—Es lo mejor, no queremos impresionar a nadie ni ver gente desmayada aquí, ¿verdad?

—Supongo —respondió Harry dándole una mirada nerviosa a Draco que seguía mirando hacia el otro lado de la cortina.

—No pasa nada, Harry, pronto tendremos a los niños en brazos.

—Bien, ¿sentiste esto? —preguntó Zettie, aunque Harry no pudo ver a lo que ella se refería.

—No… ¿Qué hizo?

—Oh, nada, Harry, no te preocupes —se adelantó a contestar Draco retornando a su sitio junto a Harry, había visto ya el pequeño corte que Zettie había hecho y tenía razón, no era cuestión de ver nada impresionable. Apretó un poco más la mano de Harry y le sonrió —; ya falta poco.

—Que bueno —suspiró Harry, obligándose, tal como Zettie le había recomendado, a no cerrar los ojos, empezó a sentir algunos extraños movimientos en su abdomen, pero no protestó, no era dolor, sino la sensación de que algo estaba pasando allí.

Zettie sonrió y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, el llanto de un niño inundó la habitación, Draco y Harry sonrieron expectantes mientras ella le entregaba la pequeña criatura a una de las enfermeras, vieron embelezados como esa enfermera la colocaba con cuidado sobre la mesa y la empezaba a limpiar y revisar.

—Allí tenemos una niña —informó la mujer sonriente mientras seguía trabajando en el abdomen de Harry, un instante después sostuvo en alto a otra criatura más, igual de roja que la anterior y que ya empezaba a llorar —. Y claro, otra niña.

—¿Niñas? —preguntó Draco mirando atentamente hacia las dos pequeñas criaturas, ahora cubiertas por muchas mantas, y llorando quedamente, mientras eran cargadas por las enfermeras y las acercaban hacia ellos.

—Niñas, dos niñas sanas y fuertes —respondió Zettie mientras se inclinaba para cerrar el corte en el abdomen de Harry, pero éste no le prestó atención a ella ni a las sensaciones en su vientre, sólo a las dos pequeñas que lloraban no muy fuerte y que las enfermeras dejaban sobre él —. Ahora, para el registro —continuó Zettie hacia una de las enfermeras —, las niñas Potter Malfoy nacieron el catorce de enero del dos mil seis a las diez y cuarenta de la mañana.

—Son muy lindas —susurró suavemente.

Draco se inclinó un poco más y las miró más de cerca, eran tan pequeñas… y a la vez tan…

—Son perfectas, Harry, mira… —le dijo mientras con un dedo acariciaba una de las manitas chiquitas.

—Es momento de alimentarlas —informó una de las enfermeras hacia Zettie, que asintió suavemente.

—¿Ahora? ¿No las pueden alimentar aquí? —protestó Draco, no muy dispuesto a que se lleven a sus pequeñas a ningún lado lejos de ellos.

—Sí, aún debemos asearlas y alimentarlas, estarán de vuelta en un par de horas.

—Pero… —Harry parpadeó confundido y sintió como todo el cansancio le caía encima.

—¿Harry? —preguntó alarmado Draco.

—No te preocupes, él debe descansar, dormirá una hora más o menos, cuando despierte ya las niñas estarán listas para que se queden con ustedes.

Draco miró hacia sus pequeñas, que ya eran llevadas en brazos por las enfermeras y luego hacia Harry que respiraba tranquilamente y asintió.

—Ahora, mientras llevamos a Harry a la habitación, ¿por qué no sales a ver a todos tus amigos? Están afuera desde hace mucho rato y por lo que sé no dejan de hacer preguntas —le recomendó Zettie con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía la cortina que cubría el vientre de Harry.

—¿En serio? ¿Hay muchos?

—Sí… honestamente sí, y… Draco —dijo seriamente —te felicito, ahora ya son papás y además has probado lo eficaz de las fórmulas.

—Gracias —sonrió orgulloso, no por las fórmulas, sino por el término, ahora era papá.

*****

—Sí sólo se trata de una cesárea ¿por qué demoran tanto? —preguntó Hermione caminando de un lado a otro, Ron negó con la cabeza, sentado junto a Gael, Lucka y Ethan.

—Cariño —dijo la señora Weasley —, es normal que tarden así, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que pronto tendremos noticias.

—Sí, Hermione —apoyó Andrómeda —siéntate si no terminarán echándonos a todos por escandalosos.

—Pero… —Hermione le dio una mirada a Gael —; tal vez Mikel sepa algo, seguramente él puede entrar y averiguar…

—No creo que… —Gael negó con la cabeza, sabía que algunos de sus amigos estaban al tanto de la ruptura, supuso que Hermione y Ron no; no había tenido que admitir eso en voz alta ante nadie a parte de Draco y no estaba seguro de que fuera posible hacerlo.

—¿Sí? —le apuró Hermione y Gael abrió la boca para responder en el momento en que Mikel llegaba corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

—Mikel —exclamó Lucka poniéndose en pie.

—Hola chicos —saludó sin mirar a Gael, no era capaz de hacerlo sin sentirse mal —, recién me entero, iré a ver qué pasa —les dijo pasando de largo y entrando por uno de los pasillos permitidos solo para medimagos y medibrujas.

Gael soltó el aire lentamente y sintió su corazón recobrar la velocidad normal, mientras seguían esperando.

*****

Mikel no necesitó llegar muy lejos para averiguar sobre Harry pues, al girar el pasillo, se encontró con Draco, que caminaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios, una que se congeló en cuanto se miraron.

—Draco… hola —saludó Mikel avergonzado, aún recordaba claramente el golpe en su mandíbula y lo mal que se había portado al decir todas esas cosas.

—Mikel —replicó Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

—Los chicos están fuera… también la señora Weasley y la señora Tonks, están esperando por saber…

—Justo iba para verlos —respondió Draco continuando con su camino.

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó Mikel antes de que Draco se alejara demasiado —. Me refiero a Harry —agregó.

—Sí, lo está, gracias.

—¿Y los niños?

—Niñas —aclaró Draco girando y sonriendo un poco, era imposible que las mencionase sin sonreír —, ambas están muy bien, y fuertes, ni siquiera necesitarán que las pongamos en incubadoras, en un par de horas estarán en la habitación de Harry, si gustas, puedes darte una vuelta, a Harry le gustaría.

—Claro, gracias —respondió antes de que Draco se diera la vuelta y caminara hacia el pasillo.

Se sintió algo desplazado, le hubiera gustado estar en el pasillo, con Lucka y Ethan, y con Gael, pero no podía, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, de ver a Gael a la cara… por momentos se sentía culpable, deseoso de buscarlo y pedirle perdón, pero también habían momentos en los que se sentía enfadado, ni siquiera lo tenía en claro para él mismo, no podía acercarse a Gael en ese estado, perturbarlo o molestarlo. Pese a todo no le gustaba verlo sufrir.

*****

Harry abrió los ojos algo confundido, inmediatamente sintió que algo le faltaba y por instinto llevó ambas manos al abdomen, notando que ya no estaba hinchado.

—Hey, ya despertaste —le susurró la voz de Draco y Harry se giró rápidamente para verlo.

—Eso creo… —suspiró recordando que había sido sometido a la cesárea —. ¿Las niñas?

—En un momento más las traen, las he ido a ver, están alimentándose y ya las bañaron y todo… son preciosas.

—Lo son —suspiró Harry tratando de levantarse y sintiendo cierto dolor en el abdomen, pero Draco lo detuvo.

—Espera, no te debes mover aún, Zettie ha dicho que descanses y que te quedes en cama.

—Ah… estoy cansado de estar en cama.

—Sólo por un par de día más, la cicatriz que tienes debe cerrar completamente sino te puede traer problemas.

—Oh… dime que no has estado mirando —protestó subiendo más las sábanas.

—Por supuesto, quería estar seguro que todo estaba bien.

—¿Y todo estaba bien?

—Mejor que bien, diría yo —le dijo inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios.

Harry sonrió ante el gesto y se relajó un poco más.

—Habrá que avisarle a los demás…

—Ya están al tanto, están afuera esperando que los dejemos pasar.

En ese momento entraron las dos enfermeras con dos pequeñas bebés, envueltas en mantitas rosadas.

—Aquí están —dijo una de ellas —sus pequeñas.

Harry y Draco sonrieron complacidos mientras cada una acomodaba a una pequeña en sus brazos.

Draco tuvo cierto pánico al verlas tan pequeñas y delicadas y escuchó atentamente todos los consejos que le daba la enfermera sobre la forma correcta de cargar a su niña, Harry a su lado, ya sentado en la cama, hacía lo propio con la otra pequeña. Ambas dormían profundamente.

—Vaya… —suspiró Harry.

—Eso es, señores, no se preocupen, que lo hacen muy bien —les felicitó la segunda enfermera, apreciando la forma en que ambos cargaban a las niñas.

—Gracias —masculló Draco mirando a Harry, ambos compartieron una mirada mezcla de alegría y pánico.

—La medibruja Zettie ha dicho que viene en un momento más —les informó la otra enfermera —las niñas dormirán por un buen rato más así que no se preocupen.

Draco asintió y se movió lentamente hasta poder sentarse junto a Harry.

—Y también necesitamos los nombres de las niñas, si es que ya los tienen.

Harry y Draco compartieron una mirada más, ya habían buscado los nombres, tanto de niños como de niñas.

—Ella —dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña que cargaba él —es Sofía.

—Y ella Zoe —completó Draco.

—De acuerdo, veremos de hacer los papeles para que los puedan firmar —asintió la enfermera —, son lindos nombres.

—Ahora los dejamos solos, cualquier cosa nos pueden llamar, allí está el intercomunicador —les informó la segunda enfermera antes de dejarlos al fin solos.

—¿Puedes creer lo pequeñas que son? —preguntó Draco en un susurro.

—Sí… Me pregunto de qué color serán sus ojos.

—O su cabello —Draco se las arregló para poder destapara un poco más a la niña que traía en brazos y ambos sonrieron al ver la suave pelusa de cabello oscuro.

—Ah, eso es mío —declaró Harry.

—Sí, vaya que lo es… —Draco suspiró contento y ayudó a Harry a destapar también un poco más a la bebé que tenía en brazos y como esperaban, tenía también la misma pelusa de cabello oscuro.

—Gemelas idénticas —comentó Harry.

—Cierto —ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento más, viendo a sus niñas dormir, apenas haciendo uno que otro movimiento con los bracitos o las manitas cerradas, maravillándose de cada pequeño gesto o cambio.

—Soy tan feliz —declaró Draco pegándose un poco más a Harry.

—Lo somos —corroboró Harry —, ¿verdad, pequeñas?

*****

**N/A:**

Sofía - De origen griego, significa sabiduría.

Zoe – De origen griego, significa vida.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

_Bien… como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, sé que este ha sido un capítulo largo, para las que me mandaron sus deseos de si querían que fueran niñas o niños, allí lo tienen, han sido dos niñas… Por allí también hablaron de los nombres, sé que sus nombres no son nada espectacular pero la elección es más por el significado de los mismos, hace tiempo cuando escribí "Cuándo te rompen el corazón" Contessa Sophie me escribió estos nombres y su significado y en ese entonces ya empezaba a planear cómo escribir este fic y supe que esos eran los nombres de las hijas de Harry y Draco, espero que la elección les haya gustado, al igual que el capítulo en general._

_El siguiente capítulo: "Un claro panorama, al parecer"_

_Como siempre trataré de colgar el miércoles aproximadamente a las diez de la noche, hora de Lima._

_Muchas gracias también a todos sus lindos comentarios, me alegró mucho que la idea de que fueran dos y que fuera Harry el embarazado haya gustado._

_Sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes, deseándoles un buen inicio de semana, ya estamos cada vez más cerca de que se acabe el año… así que ya empiezan las correrías por las fiestas._

_Un beso y que estén bien…_

_Zafy_


	57. L5: C57: UN CLARO PANORAMA, AL PARECER

Hola a todos… ¿Qué tal va la semana? Sé que muchos están ya en finales… mucha suerte para ellos, y que otros ya están de vacaciones, ¿debo decir cuánto los envidio? ¬.¬

Ahora sí, continuemos con el fic, espero que este capítulo les guste, ya me dirán más adelante…

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

**CAPÍTULO 57: "UN CLARO PANORAMA, AL PARECER"**

**

* * *

  
**

"_El porvenir pertenece a los innovadores"_

_Andre Gide_

_

* * *

  
_

Harry y Draco tuvieron unos cuantos días de calma, durante su estadía en la clínica, aclimatándose a las niñas, mientras ellas eran medicadas con todas las pociones necesarias por haber nacido antes de tiempo y para poder volver a casa y Harry se recuperaba de la operación que había sido necesaria para que ellas nacieran.

Durante esos días ni Harry ni Draco se preocuparon ni se extrañaron por no recibir los diarios que normalmente leían, y ninguno de sus amigos, que estuvieron permanentemente en la clínica, pendientes de todo lo que pudieran necesitar, sobre todo para que Draco no tuviera que alejarse de Harry y las niñas, mencionó nada respecto al gran alboroto que se estaba formando en la comunidad mágica, que parecía no tener paz, pues recientemente habían aceptado la unión legal de las parejas del mismo sexo, para ahora, a sólo unos meses, enfrentarse a que estas parejas estaban en condiciones de concebir y tener niños propios.

En cuanto regresaron a casa, luego de una pequeña fiesta que Hermione y Gael les organizaron, a la que un esquivo Mikel también asistió un momento, para saludarlos, Draco fue llevado al estudio por unos preocupados Hermione, Ethan y Boris. A todos sus amigos les encantaba mencionar a ese trío como "el área legal".

Ellos le explicaron que al nacer las niñas, automáticamente se genera en el Ministerio, en el área de inscripciones y registros, una partida de nacimiento para cada uno, para que luego los padres fueran a firmarla, al parecer cuando se generó la partida de nacimiento de sus niñas los empleados estuvieron muy asombrados, pensando que se trataba de algún error, pues no era lógico que creyeran que las niñas hubieran nacido de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter; el que la noticia se filtrara fue algo que no pudieron aclarar, obviamente alguien le había escrito a los periodistas y luego todo se había desatado.

Se quedó sorprendido al ver la gran cantidad de cartas, diarios y documentos que tenían, todos respecto a su reciente paternidad, además de que Boris, usando las influencias de Aarón, había conseguido sacar el acta de nacimiento de ambas niñas, para que Harry y él la pudieran firmar y así evitar el que ellos tuvieran que ir al Ministerio, donde los periodistas acechaban día y noche en busca de una exclusiva o al menos una fotografía de ellos.

El Ministro Kingsley, por respeto a su situación, no los había llamado aún, pero Hermione sabía, porque había hablado con él, que para la semana siguiente tendrían que reunirse con él y con un gran grupo de jefes del Ministerio, en busca de una explicación a su recientemente incrementada familia.

Draco les agradeció el haberles ocultado la información durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la clínica, tiempo en el que ambos, nerviosos y algo asustados, aprendían como alimentar a sus hijas, cambiarlas de pañal, bañarlas y todos los cuidados que podrían necesitar en el futuro; pues no hubiera tenido cabeza para pensar en nada más.

Sabía que no decirle a Harry lo que pasaba no era una opción así que esa noche, luego de que sus amigos se marcharan y ellos se quedaran solos por primera vez con sus niñas, le contó todo lo que estaba pasando y la forma como sus tres amigos le habían recomendado actuar.

Por suerte Draco, con ayuda de Zettie, ya tenía todo documentado y preparado para defender el caso ante cualquier inconveniente y ahora sólo era cuestión de organizarse. En el fondo no era como si Draco no hubiera esperado que el Ministerio y el área de patentes del mismo no objetaran y evaluara su trabajo, sólo que estaba pasando mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado.

A ambos le supo mal que tuvieran que preocuparse por eso en un momento como ese, en que se estaban adaptando a sus pequeñas, pero no tenían otra opción, así que, luego de reunirse nuevamente con Boris, Ethan y Hermione, además de Aarón, quien dijo que, de el Ministerio querer quitarles a sus hijas, podrían levantar a toda la comunidad en protestas, se enfrentaron a la realidad.

Las reuniones con el Ministerio se llevaron a cabo en su casa, ambos argumentaron que era imposible que salieran y se dieran el tiempo que eso implicaba, que no podían apartarse de sus recién nacidas por lo pronto y si es que el Ministerio estaba tan interesado en hablar con ellos tendría que ser bajo sus reglas.

Llegaron tantos jefes del Ministerio que Harry no pudo recordar ya ni la cantidad ni sus nombres, incluso el director de San Mungo estuvo presente, todos estaban asombrados de lo que habían logrado, y por supuesto, la mayoría se oponía a dejar que eso se repitiera.

Kingsley había ido a visitarlos unas noches antes, le habían dejado ver a las niñas y el hombre estaba asombrado, pero maravillado también, y en el buen sentido de la palabra; felicitó a Draco por su capacidad para crear pociones de ese calibre y a ambos por su nueva paternidad, además que les aseguró que estaría de su parte durante todo el proceso que se iniciaría.

La prensa no los dejaba en paz, publicaba todos los días notas sobre ellos, sobre sus vidas y sus logros, recogiendo además opiniones de la calle y de gente conocida, sobre si era o no correcto permitir que más magos o brujas (aunque aún no existía una poción de ese tipo, pero Draco ya la estaba pensando) tuvieran a sus hijos de esa manera; no les decepcionó descubrir que eran pocos los que se oponían y muchos los que estaban a favor. Dasha Ogden, quien siempre se empeñaba en molestar, inició una campaña de firmas para exigir al Ministerio que ni siquiera considerara el hacer legal aquella poción, para regocijo de todos los amigos de Harry y Draco, la bruja no tuvo nada de éxito, pues casi nadie quería estampar su firma en un documento que criticara tan abiertamente la elección y el proceder de quien, después de todo, seguía siendo el "Salvador del mundo mágico". Sus amigos alegaban que el hecho de que hubiera sido Harry el que lo hubiera hecho era algo que definitivamente contaba mucho.

Todas las cartas de fanáticos y amigos fueron desviadas a la Escuela de Defensa de Harry, donde una paciente Clemence, junto con Cleave, se encargaban de clasificarlas para que luego Hermione o Gael las pudieran llevar a casa de Harry y Draco.

Por la casa de Harry, además, desfilaron muchos de sus amigos, la profesora McGonagall fue una de las primeras en llegar, con una canasta muy chistosa con ropitas para las niñas y el asombro dibujado en el rostro; Harry se sintió extraño cuando la mujer le pidió que le contara la forma como habían nacido, sentía que era algo demasiado íntimo como para hablar sobre ello, y se sintió asombrado cuando la directora se abrazó a Draco, murmurando que ella ya le había dicho que estaba segura de que lograría cosas grandiosas; Draco, por su lado, se sintió agradecido por el gesto, y claro que recordaba el día en que se había marchado de la escuela, antes de la ceremonia de graduación, al final, tenía que reconocerlo, la mujer había sido muy amable con él.

Luego de ella empezaron a llegar más y más amigos, sobre todo de Harry; Draco tuvo que mantenerse en calma mientras un gran desfile Gryffindor se iniciaba, empezando por Neville, Seamos y Dean, que se pusieron de acuerdo para ir juntos, luego siguieron Lavender Padma y Parvati; Draco y Harry no estaban seguros de si lo que miraban con más asombro era a las niñas o a ellos dos juntos. Draco se alegró mucho cuando el profesor Monroe también llegó a visitarlos, ambos se carteaban regularmente y se mandaban tarjetas de felicitaciones para navidad y cumpleaños, pero no se habían visto desde la escuela, el hombre ahora lucía mayor, pero seguía igual de jovial y amigable, se pasaron una tarde entera conversando sobre pociones, descubrimientos y patentes. Draco no dejó de agradecerle, una vez más, que aquella tarde le hubiera dado los formularios de ingreso a la Universidad, o todas las horas que se las pasó estudiando junto a él, realmente si había alguien que tenia mucho mérito en lo que él era ahora era ese profesor.

Harry y Draco, mientras tanto, trataban de llevar todo de la mejor manera posible, siguiendo el horario de las niñas, que despertaban al menos dos veces durante la noche, y además prepararse para defender su caso, frente al Wizengamot de ser necesario, aunque sinceramente esperaban que no fuera necesario.

Al final, luego de tres semanas de reuniones casi diarias en casa de Harry y Draco, frente a una junta evaluadora del área de creaciones de pociones del Ministerio, a la junta evaluadora de San Mungo y de los jefes de hechizos y el mismo Ministro, con ayuda de sus amigos y de Zettie, se decidió que se emitiría un comunicado a la prensa donde se indicaría que ellos ya estaban al tanto del trabajo de Draco Malfoy, el cual era admirable, y que ahora pasarían a evaluar seriamente la poción, antes de otorgar la patente y la respectiva autorización para su fabricación y venta, junto con todos los requisitos y procedimientos que se debían seguir para conseguirla; todos tenían en claro que no era un poción de venta libre y que el procedimiento a seguir con respecto a ella sería algo que se debía tomar con mucha calma.

Y así fue como, un mes y tres días después de que el mundo se conmocionara por la llegada de las primeras niñas nacidas de un mago, se dio a conocer que la poción estaba en evaluación, y que se anunciaría cuando estuvieran autorizados para la venta al público.

Qué decir de la cantidad de pedidos anticipados que la fábrica venía recibiendo desde ese entonces, creándose una muy larga lista de espera que aún no podría ser atendida. Draco conocía los procedimientos del Ministerio y sabía que aquello tardaría aún muchísimo tiempo, pero lo bueno era que el Ministerio no había cerrado la posibilidad de realizarlo, y eso ya era bastante.

Harry se sorprendió cuando Draco le comentó que ya tenía la idea de crear una clínica propia, con ayuda de Zettie, exclusiva para el tratamiento de la fertilidad, donde poder hacer las evaluaciones que el Ministerio seguramente exigiría, administrar la poción y vigilar los embarazos; Harry siempre admiraba la versatilidad y la forma como Draco sabía sacarle provecho a todo, aunque pensó que era demasiado trabajo, suspiró aliviado porque al menos aquello era algo que pasaría aún en mucho, pero mucho tiempo, cuando el resultado de las evaluaciones estuviera listo.

*****

_Inglaterra, junio del 2006_

Draco se estiró suavemente, buscando el calor del cuerpo de Harry, un pequeño ruido se coló entre sus sueños, ese pequeño ruido se hizo más y más fuerte hasta que finalmente comprendió, una de las niñas… no, las dos niñas estaban llorando. Se sentó y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la habitación, seguramente Harry ya había acudido al llanto de las pequeñas. Se puso las pantuflas mientras miraba en el reloj de mesa que ya eran más de las seis y treinta, hora en que normalmente se despertaban. Se había quedado dormido.

Entró en la habitación de las pequeñas y encontró a Harry con una de ellas en brazos y con la otra en el pequeño balancín, el cual agitaba con un pie, precariamente, tratando de entretenerla.

—Lo siento —se excusó Draco rápidamente mientras llegaba a sacar a Sofía del balancín y la cargaba.

—Oh, no hay problema, Winky traerá en un minuto los biberones —contestó Harry con cara de sueño, meciendo a Zoe en brazos.

—Ya a ver, niñas, en un minuto estará la leche, ¿acaso alguna vez las hemos dejado de alimentar como para que hagan tanto escándalo? —preguntó Draco mientras mecía a Sofía que no dejaba de llorar, aunque se iba calmando, al igual que Zoe.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada, hablando sobre el llanto de sus hijas.

—Claro, _cariño, _ellas te contestarán.

—Jo, jo —resopló Draco, pero luego sonrió, él siempre le hablaba así a sus hijas, le parecía correcto hacerlo, por lo menos más correcto que la forma en que Gael y sus demás amigos lo hacían, como si fueran retrazados del lenguaje o algo por el estilo —, cuando sean grandes y hablen correctamente me lo agradecerás.

—Ya te lo agradezco —susurró Harry con cariño, balanceando a Zoe de un lado a otro, Draco no contestó pero le sonrió más ampliamente y ambos continuaron esperando por Winky mientras las mecían de un lado al otro.

—¿Te las llevaras hoy en la mañana? —preguntó Harry en el momento que Winky, luciendo algo agitada, aparecía con una bandeja y los dos biberones para las niñas.

—Sí, pero no olvides que… Buen día Winky —saludó Draco tomando una de las botellas y sentándose en una de las mecedoras.

—Oh, al fin, gracias Winky —suspiró Harry a la vez, tomando también una de los biberones y sentándose en la segunda mecedora, al lado de Draco, junto a la ventana.

—De nada, señores, Winky lamenta haber demorado y que las amitas hayan llorado tanto.

—No digas eso —le tranquilizó Harry con una sonrisa mientras observaba como Zoe se apoderaba del chupón y dejaba al fin de llorar —, todo está bien, ya se están calmando, ¿ves? Bajaremos a desayunar en un momento más.

—Sí, señores —Winky hizo una reverencia y se desapareció, dejando en la habitación solamente el sonido de ambas niñas alimentándose y el suspiro de alivio de Draco.

Harry y Draco se dieron una mirada más y se acercaron lo suficiente para rozar sus manos mientras las niñas seguían alimentándose.

—Podríamos conseguir una mecedora amplia, ya sabes para que quepamos los dos con las dos niñas, así estaríamos más juntos —murmuró Harry sin evitar ahogar un bostezo.

—Cierto… dijimos que lo haríamos y… —Draco arqueó una ceja, claro, recordaba haber dicho que él lo conseguiría.

—Fonteius —dijo Draco y en ese momento apareció un pequeño pergamino y una vuela pluma —Pedirle a Marly que busque la mecedora amplia para las niñas —dictó con voz firme.

—Vaya… ahora está en pendientes —se burló Harry, se burlaba de Draco cada vez que usaba aquel toma notas que Hermione le había regalado a las pocas semanas de nacidas las niñas, cuando parecía que no encontrarían la forma de organizarse, más aún con las empresas de ambos y las reuniones con el Ministerio. Al inicio todo había sido bastante difícil, sin dormir noches enteras, hasta que por fin habían logrado encontrar el método para ordenarse.

—Deberías usarlo, es muy práctico, no se te olvida nada.

—Yo aún confío en mi memoria.

—Claro, claro… —negó Draco con la cabeza —¿Qué no preguntabas hace un momento si me tocaba a mí llevarlas hoy?

—Sí, bueno, se me había olvidado, o mejor dicho, me había confundido —se excusó Harry mientras le quitaba la mamila ya vacía a Zoe y la levantaba lentamente, ya había aprendido que levantarlas muy rápido podía concluir en él lleno de vómito, lamentablemente había arruinado una gran cantidad de pijamas y túnicas aprendiéndolo.

—Ya… Ron y Hermione las usan, ¿por qué tú no?

—Hermione la usa, y también anota cosas en la de Ron, que lamentablemente no conoce el hechizo para hacerla desaparecer. Me refiero a la agenda —aclaró Harry ante la sonrisa de Draco —y yo sí, así que ya ni siquiera la tengo como para usarla.

—Yo puedo comprarte otra —afirmó Draco mientras levantaba ahora él a Sofía y la ponía contra su pecho, masajeándola suavemente para que eliminara todos los gases.

—Ah… Dios, me acabo de dar cuenta —declaró Harry con tono afectado mientras se ponía ya en pie, era hora de empezar a moverse hacia las cómodas de ropa.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Draco imitando a Harry.

Ambos se movieron por la habitación con toda la sincronización que cinco meses de padres les daban, pasándose los pañales limpios, pañitos húmedos y la ropa que les pondrían el día de hoy, cada uno en una de las cunas encargándose de una de las niñas.

—Eres la Hermione de esta relación —se burló Harry mientras levantaba unas chaquetitas azules y verdes, para que Draco diera su aprobación.

—¡Oh, por…! —Draco le dio una mirada divertida a Sofía —¿Has escuchado las cosas que dice papi Harry?

—Draco.

—Yo quiero la verde —declaró extendiendo una mano para que Harry le pase la chaquetita verde.

—De acuerdo, pero mañana me toca ponerle a mí la ropa a Sofía, siempre la andas vistiendo de verde.

—Huy, que mandón, ¿no? —siguió bromeando hacia Sofía que soltaba pequeñas carcajadas adormilada, luego de haber tomado el biberón pronto ambas se quedarían dormidas, lo que les daría tiempo a ellos para tomar una fugaz ducha, desayunar, llegar al trabajo y avanzar todo lo posible antes de que la siguiente toma de biberón llegara. —No importa, además, ya le toca a Zoe vestirse de verde.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No se preocupen, niñas, en cuanto pueda me escaparé a comprarles cositas rosadas, que es lo que se supone las niñas deben usar.

—Eso es un estereotipo —refunfuñó Draco —. Y ya tienen cosas rosadas.

—Pero muy pocas, además se ven muy monas de rosado —dijo dándole un besito en la mano a Zoe, que se removió contenta.

—De acuerdo, anota en tu agenda que las debes comprar —se burló Draco poniendo finalmente a Sofía, ya vestida y lista sobre una de las sillas para transportarla.

—Que gracioso, no necesito hacerlo.

—Sí, porque si tú dices que yo soy la Hermione de esta relación implica que tú seas el Ron y entonces se te olvidará hacerlo.

—Eso no fue gracioso —reclamó Harry acomodando a Zoe en una silla similar, pero con un pequeño osito como adorno al frente que decía "Zoe". Les gustaba que sus amigos y todos los que se acercaran a ellas las llamaran por su nombre, no que les anduvieran diciendo bebitas y nenas y cosas así, o tratando de adivinar cuál era cuál, querían que cada una tuviera su propia identidad, aún desde recién nacidas, eso lo habían leído en un libro. Harry y Draco leían muchos libros al respecto, incluso desde antes que nacieran las niñas.

—Tampoco decirme Hermione, créeme, _cariño_ —contestó Draco.

Ambos se quedaron quietos un instante, cada uno levitando una de las sillas donde las niñas ya estaban a punto de dormirse, y mirándose.

—Buenos días —le dijo Draco acercándose a darle un beso en los labios, Harry uso una mano para acercarlo más por la cintura e intensificar el beso por un instante más antes de, con pesar, apartarse.

—Buenos días —suspiró Harry, ahora sí listo para iniciar lo que era ya un día rutinario en su vida, ajetreada, cansada, a veces con muy poco tiempo para él o para la intimidad, pero su vida al fin, y su vida feliz.

*****

Gael se metió debajo del chorro caliente de agua, dejando que éste se llevase los restos de jabón, suspiro aliviado mientras el agua caliente seguía masajeando sus músculos, cuando sintió una mano sobre su abdomen, por un instante, un tonto y, denominado por él mismo, estúpido segundo, se imaginó que se trataba de Mikel. A Mikel siempre le gustaba meterse en la ducha con él.

—¿Ya te tienes que ir? —preguntó el chico metiéndose en la ducha y pegándose un poco más a Gael.

—Sí —suspiró Gael, girándose para darle un beso en los labios, antes de alejarse un poco de él, era bastante guapo, lástima que no tuviera mucho cerebro, pensó, mientras terminaba de quitar el shampoo de su cabello —. Debo ir al trabajo, sino mi jefe se enfadará y me despedirá, no puedo permitírmelo —mintió, siempre usaba ese tipo de mentiras, no le gustaba ir diciendo ni siquiera su apellido real, pues, aunque nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, todos lo relacionaban rápidamente con el fabricante de perfumes socio de Draco Malfoy y eso lo incomodaba, porque por lo general parecían más interesados en saber si era verdad que tenía mucho oro por las ganancias de la fábrica y si es que no quería fabricarles perfumes únicos y exclusivos. Era más simple mentir, siempre lo era. Le dio un beso más en la mejilla y salió de la ducha, jalando algunas toallas para envolverse.

—Te entiendo, mi jefe es igual —comentó el chico —, no entiende que a veces uno tiene más cosas que hacer que solamente trabajar… es como si no tuviera vida, aunque con lo gordo que está no lo culpo, seguramente su esposa ya ni caso le hace y por eso vive tan amargado…

Gael puso los ojos en blanco por el canturreo del chico, era la tercera vez que salía con él, pero ya no lo haría más, estaba cansado de su cháchara sinsentido.

—Claro —masculló mientras a punta de varita terminaba de secarse el cabello y empezaba a vestirse, estaban en el departamento de Rudy, por supuesto, no llevaría a nadie a casa, por lo general sus encuentros se limitaban a una discoteca o un hotel, nada personal, aunque Rudy en un inicio le había gustado más que los demás, pero sólo en un inicio.

—Pero no importa, por suerte en unas semanas más se irá de vacaciones, creo que tomará un crucero para no sé donde con su mujer y sus hijos… el restaurante será mucho más tranquilo y…

—Escucha, Rudy —le interrumpió Gael mirando hacia el reloj de pulsera que usaba, regalo de Draco y calculando que no tenía tiempo para seguir escuchándolo —, tendré que salir de viaje… aún no estoy seguro de cuando he de volver, en cuanto lo haga te llamaré ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó mirando hacia la puerta de vidrio cerrada. Rudy detuvo sus movimientos y pronto la puerta se abrió.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó el chico con una mirada fastidiada.

—Pues…

—No soy un crío, ¿sabes? Si no quieres quedar más no pasa nada, ni que fueras la séptima maravilla del mundo.

—Octava en realidad, pero bueno, ya lo tienes claro. Nos veremos por allí —respondió Gael algo aliviado.

—O no, quién sabe —ironizó Rudy metiéndose en la ducha nuevamente.

Gael puso los ojos en blanco y se miró delante del espejo una vez más antes de caminar hacia la sala, recordándose que no debía andar con chicos tan jóvenes, siempre eran tan inmaduros. Draco ya le había dicho que dejara de andar de fiestas y se concentrara en el trabajo, y tal vez en algún chico maduro y responsable, es más, Harry le había presentado poco tiempo atrás a Manfred Kilbride, exitoso abogado y dueño de su propio buffet en las afueras de Nottingham, era bastante atractivo, no lo podía negar, y podían mantener conversaciones más gratificantes que cuál era el último escándalo del vocalista de "Los hipogrifos descarriados" o si es que había escuchado la nueva canción de "Sacheverell y sus calderos cantantes", pero no despertaba en él ese tipo de excitación que un chico como Rudy si hacía, además su nombre empezaba con M, detestaba los nombres que empezaban con M porque recordaba al dueño de la gran M.

Finalmente dejó de cavilar al respecto y apareció en la sala de la casa de Harry y Draco, recordando que Draco tenía que llevar a las niñas con él a la fábrica y que había dicho que lo ayudaría.

—Buenos días —saludó con alegría caminando hacia la cocina, solamente estaba Harry, Draco brillaba por su ausencia, aunque las dos pequeñas estaban dormidas y listas en sus sillas de transporte, así como los dos maletincitos ya habituales. Era muy gracioso que Draco siempre hiciera combinar los colores de la ropa de las pequeñas, hasta con sus maletincitos de bebé.

—Hola, Gael, Draco bajará en un momento más, está terminando de vestirse —le informó Harry mientras disfrutaba del olor a café antes de darle un trago más al contenido de su taza.

—Buen día, señor Gael, ¿desea café? —preguntó Winky apareciendo y hablando lo más calladamente posible, pues las niñas dormían.

—Hola, Winky, sería buena idea, gracias.

—Déjame adivinar, era muy joven y guapo e insustancialmente aburrido —comentó Draco entrando en ese momento, ya listo para salir hacia la oficina.

—Más o menos, pero lo he intentado, que quede claro —se defendió Gael mientras Winky aparecía una taza de humeante y oloroso café delante de él —, pero simplemente… ¿qué les enseñan en las escuelas ahora? No saber que las maravillas del mundo ya son siete…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry soltando una carcajada mientras Draco se sentaba a su lado y negaba con la cabeza.

—Pues eso —respondió Gael —, en fin… lo he intentado, tres citas, incluso he ido a su departamento, simplemente no funciona.

—Manfred ha preguntado por ti —le soltó Draco de pronto, Gael se encogió de hombros —, es un buen chico, creo que es lo que necesitas, tiene su propio negocio y…

—Ya, que parece que le estás vendiendo al chico —se quejó Harry mientras daba una mordida a sus tostadas.

—Prácticamente, sí, eso hacía —contestó Draco y Gael negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy en época de buscar una relación con nadie, así estoy bien, salgo, la paso bien, me divierto… —le dio una mirada cómplice a Harry, sabía, porque él mismo se lo había contado, que cuando Draco lo había dejado, Harry había hecho lo mismo, aunque le había recomendado que no lo hiciera, pues al fin uno no se sentía tan bien con ese ritmo. Aunque Gael, por supuesto había obviado esa parte del consejo.

—Tiene razón de nuevo, Draco, déjalo, lo que se tenga que dar se dará, y lo que no, pues… no —comentó Harry poniéndose en pie.

—Vaya todo un filósofo —se burló Draco y Harry le dio un golpe en el brazo como respuesta.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Gael sonriendo de la pequeña discusión.

—Sí, tengo que dar una clase en media hora —Harry se inclinó y le dio un beso a cada una de sus niñas y luego uno a Draco —. Los veré para la hora del biberón.

—No te olvides que las tienes que llevar contigo luego de eso, tengo que ir a una reunión y no sé…

—Sí, _cariño _me acuerdo, no necesito una agenda —le interrumpió Harry algo divertido mientras tomaba el pequeño maletín y caminaba hacia la sala, Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Igual le compraré una agenda.

—No lo harás —gritó la voz de Harry desde el pasillo y Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Sí lo haré —le aseguró hacia Gael en voz muy baja.

Gael rió divertido y pensó en lo bonito que sería tener una familia como la que Draco tenía, muchas veces los veía discutir de aquella manera, casi siempre se veían agotados cuidando a las niñas, corriendo para todos lados y coordinando sus horarios de la mejor manera para no dejarlas al cuidado de nadie más, y aún así, pese a todo, tan felices. El hubiera dado mucho por tener tal vez sólo la mitad de lo que ellos tenían, con Mikel. Pero Mikel había desaparecido de su vida, o más o menos lo había hecho, aún estaba en sus recuerdos, en sus sueños, en los calientes y los no tan calientes, y en el dolor en su pecho… Mikel. Sabía que nunca lo olvidaría, a pesar de todo.

—Ya —le llamó la atención Draco —, no entiendo para que quieres salir con otros chicos y todo eso si luego te la vas a pasar recordándolo.

—No estaba recordándolo —protestó Gael mientras hacía levitar la silla de Zoe, y Draco hacía lo mismo con la silla de Sofía, ambas completamente dormidas y ajenas a todo el ajetreo.

—Te apuesto a que sí.

—Bueno, sí un poco, pero no tiene nada de malo, sólo han pasado seis meses… aún es pronto.

—Si te consuela saberlo —comentó Draco en voz más baja —, creo que él también piensa en ti.

—¿Lo dices por la cena del último fin de semana? —preguntó Gael, habían asistido a una cena, por el cumpleaños de Boris en la casa de Aarón, y claro, Mikel estaba allí, no se veían muy seguido, pero en esos últimos seis meses de separación habían coincidido en más de una ocasión, aunque nunca habían permanecido tanto tiempo en una sola habitación, como esa noche.

—Por supuesto.

—Estaba incómodo, al igual que yo, se nos hace raro vernos y no estar juntos.

—Ya… yo sigo creyendo que él estaba pensando en ti, y se lo merece, que vea que es lo que se pierde, después de todo.

—Draco —advirtió Gael, que no le gustaba que Draco hiciera esos comentarios, en realidad, dependiendo de su humor, incluso llegaba a pelear con Draco cuando éste atacaba a Mikel de esa manera.

—De acuerdo, no quiero pelear contigo hoy, tenemos un largo día con los tontos de Sabatini & Manfredi, será suficiente amargura.

—Cierto —afirmó Gael, ambos de pie delante de la chimenea —, debemos hacer un frente unido.

—Exacto —Draco sonrió hacia Gael y luego hacia sus pequeñas —, después de ti.

*****

Andrómeda sonrió amablemente y se puso en pie en cuanto Harry llegó a la oficina, con las dos pequeñas, ahora despiertas y algo bulliciosas sobre sus sillitas para transportarlas.

—Hola, Andrómeda, lo siento, se me hizo tarde —saludó mientras depositaba a ambas niñas en la cuna agrandada que tenía en una esquina de la oficina, para que pudieran jugar y distraerse mientras él terminaba de trabajar.

—No hay problema —Andrómeda se acercó a la cuna y les sonrió a las niñas —Ah… pero cada día están más hermosas.

—Sí, lo sé —afirmó Harry dejando las sillas a un lado de su escritorio y con una sonrisa orgullosa —, y más grandes.

—Se parecen mucho a Draco, ¿sabes?

—Sí, sobre todo en los ojos —comentó Harry sirviéndose una taza de café —, aunque tienen lo mío también.

—Sí, ya lo creo… son tercas —río Andrómeda recordando cuando las había visto llorando en alguna ocasión.

—Y aunque no lo creas, eso también lo sacaron de Draco.

Andrómeda soltó otra carcajada y negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a sentarse frente a Harry.

—Entonces dime, para no quitarte más tiempo, ¿para que soy buena?

—Ah… el lunes es el cumpleaños de Draco —comentó Harry.

—Lo sabemos, haremos una cena ¿recuerdas? Molly dijo que ya les había avisado y todo.

—Sí, pero el domingo quería llevar a Draco a celebrar, nosotros solos, y quería…

—Por supuesto, encantada, ¿deseas dejarlas en casa? Así pueden tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, las pueden recoger en la mañana.

—Pues… Pensaba que tal vez podrías quedarte con Teddy en casa así, cuando volvamos, no tendrías que cuidarlas más.

—Oh, por favor Harry —suspiró Andrómeda —¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Ah… —Harry trató de apartar de su mente las cosas que pretendía hacer con Draco una vez estuvieran solos y tomó un trago de café, fingió no ver la ceja levantada de Andrómeda y cuando habló lo hizo con voz clara —. He pensado llevarlo a cenar, por supuesto, y luego Hermione me está ayudando a hacer una pequeña fiesta, en un bar, una fiesta entre los chicos, hace tanto tiempo que no nos juntamos todos y sé que Draco también lo extraña.

—Te entiendo, yo también recuerdo los primeros tiempos con Ted luego de que nació Nymphadora, los días se iban tan rápido… es bueno que traten de mantenerse juntos, que no caigan en la tediosa rutina.

—Eso intentamos, de verdad… —Harry le dio una mirada a sus niñas, Zoe estaba jugando con un pequeño Dragón que Gael les había regalado, metiéndoselo a la boca y mordisqueándolo mientras Sofía jalaba la mantita, como tratando de abrazarla toda —; aunque a veces realmente es agotador…

Andrómeda suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero la recompensa lo vale.

—Ciertamente —afirmó Harry.

—Entonces no te preocupes, déjalas en casa, así ustedes podrán estar tranquilos hasta la mañana siguiente, en que vendrían por ellas…

Harry dudó un instante, se le hacía difícil pensar en no ver a sus hijas durante tanto tiempo pero finalmente, ante la sonrisa calmada de Andrómeda, asintió.

—Sí, sería genial… No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco —sonrió Harry.

*****

Mikel suspiró cansado mientras firmaba la historia del último paciente que había atendido durante el día, luego de eso podría irse a casa a dormir. Seguramente aún quedaba algo de pizza y cerveza para la cena.

—Y allí está, el medimago más guapo de toda Inglaterra —dijo Lucka con entusiasmo entrando al pequeño consultorio.

—¡Qué va!, de toda Europa —apoyó Ethan, ambos sonreían de esa manera que Mikel ya había sabido interpretar tan bien.

—Vamos chicos, estoy cansado y no me convencerán —les respondió Mikel agitando la varita para que la historia médica llegara a "Archivos" y empezando a recoger sus cosas.

—Pero aún no sabes de lo que te queremos convencer —se quejó Lucka con aquella mirada de perrito abandonado que usaba cada vez que Mikel se resistía a algo.

—No tengo interés en ir a ningún club ni bar esta noche, estoy agotado —Mikel se terminó de poner el abrigo y miró a sus amigos esperando a que se dieran por vencidos y se marcharan.

—Esta vez te equivocas, no queremos ir a un club, por favor, hablas como si lo único que supiéramos hacer es ir de fiestas… —reprochó Ethan con aire ofendido.

—Pese a que eras tú el que antes andaba de fiestas casi todo el tiempo, incentivándonos a nosotros —continuó Lucka tomándolo de un brazo, Ethan hizo lo propio con su otro brazo y ambos tiraron de él hacia la salida.

—Eso era antes… las cosas cambian ¿saben?

—Nos lo dirás a nosotros, es decir Harry y Draco, casados y con niños, ya nunca de los nunca salen, y eso que Harry era el que nunca faltaba a una buena fiesta, y luego estás tú que te pones exquisito con nosotros, te estamos perdiendo, amigo.

—Vamos, Lucka, deja de ser tan melodramático —suspiró Mikel haciendo un gesto de despedida a Alice en la recepción y saliendo con ellos a la calle, donde, aunque ya no estaba lloviendo, si corría un poco de aire frío.

—De todas maneras, lo que queríamos era invitarte a cenar —le dijo Ethan con una sonrisa, señalando hacia su auto.

—¿A cenar?

—Claro, cenar, ingerir alimentos, puedes haber cambiado pero definitivamente eso es algo que no debes dejar de hacer.

—Menos ahora que luces tan flaco… creo que pediremos doble postre para ti —opinó Lucka abriendo la puerta del asiento trasero e indicándole que entrara. Resignado, Mikel asintió y se acomodó atrás, mientras sus dos amigos lo hacían adelante.

Durante quince minutos más escuchó el parloteo de sus amigos mientras miraba por la ventanilla las luces y las diferentes calles, hasta que aparcaron delante de un restaurante que parecía bastante tranquilo, las mesitas con sus manteles a cuadros y sus pequeñas lamparitas en el centro le daban un ambiente bastante acogedor.

Como era su costumbre se acomodaron en una de las mesas del fondo y pidieron una botella de vino y carne para comer. Mikel tenía que admitir que se sentía a gusto, mucho más de lo que se hubiera sentido en su departamento, comiendo a solas el pedazo de pizza recalentado y las cervezas que quedaban en el refrigerador.

—El tema es este —le informó Lucka cuando ya casi habían terminado de comer e iban por su segunda botella de vino —: Harry está haciendo una pequeña fiesta para Draco, el lunes es su cumpleaños, por si lo has olvidado.

—Ah... ¿en serio?

—Estoy seguro que no lo has olvidado, tú y Gael no han faltado a ninguno de sus cumpleaños… —le comentó Ethan dándole un sorbo a su copa —hasta lo debes tener anotado.

—Ya… sí, me acuerdo, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes.

—Pero Harry quiere que vayas, nos ha mandado a invitarte, dice que le gustaría que estuvieras allí, que casi nunca te ve.

—He estado ocupado, además, es el cumpleaños de Draco, no de Harry.

—¿Tampoco te hablas con Draco?

—¿Cómo hacerlo?, después de todo lo que ha pasado sería incómodo…

—¿Qué ha pasado? Es decir —aclaró Ethan levantando las manos para que Mikel lo dejara continuar —, sabemos de tus teorías… estúpidas teorías, debo agregar, sobre que Gael está enamorado de Draco —Mikel frunció el ceño pero Ethan continuó de todas maneras —, pero Draco no te ha hecho nada.

—¿No se los ha contado entonces? —preguntó sorprendido, supuso que Draco les diría a todos como lo había golpeado y dejado tirado en el piso de su oficina, advirtiéndole que no se acercara más a Gael.

—No… ¿Qué hay que contar? —preguntó Lucka sirviéndole un poco más de vino a su copa y a la de Mikel.

—Increíble… pensé que lo andaría presumiendo —masculló.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que presumir? —le apuró Ethan.

—En enero, cuando todos se enteraron de que Gael y yo habíamos roto fue a la clínica, quería hablar conmigo, discutimos y el muy cabrón me dio un derechazo.

—¿Te golpeó?

—Lo hizo —afirmó Mikel hacia Lucka que parecía impresionado.

—¡No! —negó rápidamente Ethan —¿Draco Malfoy?; ¿el Draco de Harry?

—¿Pues cual otro hay?

—Es que Draco… —Lucka frunció el ceño y pareció dudar un instante antes de hablar —no parece de los que golpean, se ve muy… o menos rudo, eso es todo.

—Pues no lo es, claro que golpea, y duro —rememoró Mikel acariciándose la barbilla instintivamente.

—Vaya, vaya, si que es una sorpresa ¿no? —se rió Ethan.

—Para mí lo fue más, créeme. En todo caso, no creo que sea adecuado que vaya a esa fiesta, por más que Harry quiera invitarme, es el cumpleaños de Draco, después de todo.

—Pero no es correcto dejar las cosas así con Draco —opinó Lucka.

—No me interesa mucho arreglar las cosas con él —murmuró Mikel dándole un sorbo más a su copa, lo cierto es que durante todo el tiempo que se pasaba solo había pensado bastante, no sólo en Gael, sino también en lo ofensivo que había sido con Draco aquella vez.

—Estoy seguro que sí, es la pareja de Harry, no puedes dejar las cosas así y punto —resolvió Ethan —; y sería genial que fueras porque Harry estaría contento de que hagan las paces, Noah también irá, pasará por Londres este fin de semana, camino a América, la pasaremos genial, como antes, y…

—Y Gael también estará —declaró Mikel antes de terminar el contenido de su copa de un solo trago.

—¡Exacto!

—Pero, Lucka…

—No, Mikel, ya basta —le interrumpió seriamente Lucka —, es suficiente, ¿no crees? ¿Cuánto más tiempo necesitas para admitir que deseas volver a casa?

—No es tan simple como eso…

—Sí que lo es —le dijo está vez Ethan —, reconoce que te equivocaste, que estás enamorado de él y que deseas volver, Gael te quiere, estoy seguro de eso, se le nota, y te extraña.

—Han pasado casi seis meses —les recordó Mikel, él podría decirles exactamente la cantidad de días que llevaban separados, los había sufrido uno por uno —, he escuchado que estuvo saliendo con un par de chicos hace poco…

—Tú lo dejaste, tenía derecho a hacerlo, o a hacer cualquier cosa que desee hacer, y ese no es el punto aquí.

—¿Entonces cuál?

—Que el domingo en la noche Gael estará allí, tú estarás allí y le dirás que aún lo quieres y que quieres volver con él, intentarlo una vez más, que te equivocaste y que quieres que te perdone; que estás dispuesto a intentarlo.

—¿Quieren que reconozca que me equivoqué?

—Eso es obvio —comentó Lucka elevando la mano para pedir una botella más de vino —y por si no te has enterado, Gael no está enamorado de Draco.

—Pero lo parecía.

—Pero no lo está —gruñó Ethan, Mikel arqueó una ceja tercamente —y tú, más que nadie lo sabe, y puede que lo hayas creído en el pasado pero ahora no lo crees, ahora estás seguro de que no es así y así como fuiste lo suficientemente hombrecito para tirarle todas esas absurdas acusaciones encima, debes ser lo suficientemente hombrecito para admitir que te has equivocado y disculparte.

—¿Y si él ya no quiere…? —Mikel suspiró y hundió un poco los hombros, se sentía ya tan agotado emocionalmente, algunas veces pensando en las miles de formas de disculparse y otras tratando de convencerse de que no se había equivocado, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, no podía vivir sin Gael en su vida.

Después de dos horas más Mikel llegó a su departamento, ligeramente achispado por el licor, recordaba vagamente haber prometido ir, es más, recordaba que Lucka y Ethan lo buscarían la noche del domingo para que no dejara de asistir. Negó con la cabeza mientras se desprendía de la ropa de cualquier manera, había hablado demasiado, por efecto del vino, llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomar tanto y definitivamente ya iba perdiendo el hábito, les había contado a sus amigos demasiados de sus temores y dudas, y estos se los habían refutado de la misma forma que, en el pasado, Gael lo había hecho.

Se acostó en la cama y jaló la única foto que había en el lugar, una de Gael, estaba en la fábrica de Pociones, era una de las primeras fotos que habían tomado cuando la fábrica se había inaugurado, en ella estaba Gael preparando algo, Mikel no podía recordar qué era, Gael sonreía a la cámara y a Mikel de manera feliz antes de agregar algo más al caldero.

—El domingo —se dijo con un suspiro —, el domingo le pediré perdón y veremos qué pasa…

*****

El domingo en la mañana Draco despertó de manera muy diferente a como solía despertar últimamente, sintiendo el peso y los jugueteos de sus dos pequeñas sobre él.

Abrió los ojos asombrado, mirándolas ya vestidas y listas para salir.

—Hola, preciosas —saludó sentándose mejor y sonriéndole a Harry, mientras tomaba a una en brazos para que él pudiera cargar a la otra; y también tratando de recordar si es que tenían algún plan para ese día y él lo había olvidado.

—Buenos días, dormilón —se burló Harry dándole un beso en los labios.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—No hay problema, Andrómeda me ayudó.

—¿En serio? ¿Está aquí?

—Sí, abajo —Harry levantó un poco más a Sofía y la acercó a Draco —ahora dale un beso de despedida a tus hijas, le he pedido a Andrómeda que se quede con ellas y ha aceptado.

—¿Todo el día?

—Hasta mañana en realidad —informó Harry, mirando de reojo a Draco y su reacción.

—Pero, Harry, son muy pequeñas, ¿Qué tal si les pasa algo? ¿Si les da fiebre o dolor de estómago?

—Andrómeda sabe muy bien como cuidarlas, y además tiene nuestro número y Winky irá con ella, nada malo pasará —Harry se sentó junto a él, aún con Sofía en brazos mientras Draco sostenía posesivamente a Zoe —, quiero pasar el día contigo, tengo algunas cosas planeadas y pensé que sería buena idea poder estar solos después de tanto tiempo, pero si no estás seguro… no pasa nada —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco se mordió el labio, sabía que Harry tenía razón, él amaba a sus hijas, pero reconocía que necesitaban un poco de tiempo para ellos, al menos un respiro.

—¿Winky irá con ellas?

—Sí, y ya sabes que la señora Weasley no se resistirá a pasarse por allí también, créeme que a mí también me cuesta hacerlo, pero realmente quiero estar contigo hoy…

Finalmente convencido, Draco le dio un beso a Zoe y otro más a Sofía, y de acuerdo al pedido de Harry se quedó en cama esperando mientras él bajaba a entregárselas a Andrómeda.

Harry no tardó mucho en llegar y cuando lo hizo tenía esa mirada depredadora que no le había visto en algún tiempo, su miembro dio un tirón de anticipación mientras veía a Harry despojarse de la camiseta y las pantuflas y lo sentía meterse en la cama.

—Ya se han ido, prometí llamar en dos horas para saber si todo estaba bien —le comentó Harry con voz suave mientras lo empujaba sobre la cama hasta tenerlo completamente recostado, sus manos subieron por la delgada camisa del pijama y comenzaron a desabotonar uno a uno los botones.

—Eso está bien… llamar en dos horas —jadeó Draco mientras sentía los pequeños besos que Harry iba dejando sobre su pecho conforme iba abriendo la camisa.

—Aunque Andrómeda ha dicho que no nos preocupemos y que no es necesario —Harry finalmente terminó de abrir la camisa y Draco se elevó lo suficiente para ayudar a sacarla —, igual lo haremos.

—De acuerdo —respondió Draco acariciando lentamente el pecho desnudo de Harry, como siempre se entretuvo un poco más en el lado izquierdo, en el tatuaje del dragón que le llamaba la atención.

Harry suspiró suavemente y con una mano terminó de hacer caer al piso las mantas, antes de inclinarse y darle un suave beso en los labios a Draco. Poco a poco fue bajando por las mejillas y la mandíbula, sus labios acariciando todo, lentamente, sus manos bajando por el pecho pálido, llegando a la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama y deteniéndose allí.

—Oh, Harry —suspiró Draco abriendo más las piernas para dejar que Harry se arrodille entre ellas, sus manos acariciaron las caderas de Harry y el, ahora nuevamente, plano abdomen, subiendo por el pecho, pellizcando un poco más duro las tetillas, mirando fijamente los ojos de Harry, que se mantenían firmes en él, se veían tan anhelantes…

Harry se inclinó lo suficiente para abrir los pantalones de Draco y dejar el espacio justo para que su erección encontrara cierta liberación, le encantó sentir la forma como Draco se removió y tensó cuando con una mano se hizo de ella y empezó a acariciarla lentamente. Se adelantó lo suficiente para besarlo, para encontrarse con sus labios ansiosos y ardientes.

Draco sujetó con fuerza a Harry de la nuca con una mano, jalándolo y obligándolo a no detener el beso, ansiaba tanto besar a Harry de esa manera, sus propios gemidos, ocasionados por las lentas, pero eficaces, caricias que Harry estaba dándole en su parte inferior, ahogados entre ambas bocas.

Harry se apartó luego de un instante más, pese a la reticencia de Draco; bajó dejando pequeños besos y ahora mordidas por aquí y por allá, repasando con más entusiasmo los sitios donde sabía Draco era más sensible, hasta que llegó al abdomen, pasó la lengua sobre el ombligo un par de veces antes de introducirla en el.

—Oh, por Merlín —jadeó Draco quedamente mientras se arqueaba por el placer.

Harry sonrió. Si había algo que a Harry le gustaba escuchar era al siempre correcto Draco Malfoy jadeando y perdiendo el control gracias a él. Se entretuvo un poco más allí, sintiendo como los dedos de Draco se enredaban en su cabello y bajó un poco más, con las manos jalando los pantalones, Draco elevó las caderas ansioso mientras sentía los dedos de Harry acariciando ahora sus piernas conforme la incómoda prenda abandonaba su piel.

Harry hizo el recorrido de vuelta dejando besos y mordidas en las piernas abiertas, sintiendo a Draco estremecerse y escuchando como sus gemidos sonaban cada vez más fuerte.

—Eres tan hermoso —le dijo dando pequeñas mordidas al interior de sus muslos, antes de subir lo suficiente para poder lamer muy lentamente el miembro erecto, brillante y algo húmedo ya.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gimió Draco ya sin ningún tipo de pudor, sobre todo ahora que sabía que no estaban las niñas en casa, mientras sentía la lengua de Harry envolver su miembro, subiendo y bajando. Sus dedos volvieron a la cabellera oscura y apretaron con fuerza a la vez que levantaba las caderas buscando más contacto aún.

Harry mordisqueó la base del miembro de Draco antes de finalmente abrir la boca y dejarlo entrar todo lo posible, Draco se quedó completamente quieto por un instante, a la vez que un ronco gemido escapaba de su boca. Se esmeró en abarcar todo lo posible, chupando y apretando los labios, logrando que Draco perdiera completamente el control, removiéndose contra él y pidiendo por más.

Estaba tan cerca de llegar al final, él lo sabía, lo podía sentir, y Harry parecía no tener intenciones de detenerse, sin embargo, de pronto esa boca caliente y húmeda se alejó, haciéndolo gruñir descontento.

—Voltea —le pidió Harry mientras se alejaba de él lo suficiente para darle espacio a hacerlo.

—Harry —protestó Draco a pesar de todo.

—Prometo que te gustará —le respondió Harry dándole una palmada en la pierna, algo reticente y frustrado Draco se giró; las manos y labios de Harry rápidamente estuvieron sobre su espalda, acariciándolo y besándolo, mordiéndolo y bajando cada vez más.

—Harry… —gimoteó Draco cuando sintió las manos de Harry separando sus nalgas. Levantó un poco más las caderas y su piel se erizó completamente cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Harry sobre su entrada. —¡Oh… Dios!

Harry no replicó, se inclinó un poco más hacia delante y con la lengua delineó toda su raja, presionando muy suavemente sobre la entrada antes de bajar hasta los testículos, juguetear con ellos un poco y volver a subir, sentía las caderas de Draco empujándose contra él cada vez que se detenía un poco más sobre su entrada. Sus dedos pulgares llegaron hasta el centro y presionaron un poco más sobre la fruncida entrada mientras su lengua trataba de colarse en su interior, escuchó a Draco lloriqueando aunque no era capaz de entender lo que decía. Seguía introduciendo su lengua, al igual que sus dedos cada vez más profundo, lamiendo, chupando e incluso algunas veces mordiendo, hasta que supo que Draco no aguantaría mucho tiempo más.

Draco presionaba con fuerza las manos contra las sábanas, sintiendo la urgencia de acariciarse, pero sabía que si lo hacía no se podría detener, y no quería que eso acabara tan pronto, sentía como Harry lo iba abriendo poco a poco, como su interior iba cediendo ante la intromisión y… ¡Demonios, estaba tan ansioso!

Harry se apartó finalmente de él, sólo lo necesario para jalar la varita y murmurar los hechizos lubricantes, Draco culebreó un poco más ante la sensación del gel frío sobre su entrada y elevó las caderas más aún, hasta poder sostenerse sobre sus rodillas y manos, sintió las manos de Harry sujetándolo y sus labios sobre su hombro.

—Te amo —le susurró al oído Harry, sintiendo toda la piel caliente y sudada de la espalda de Draco pegarse a su pecho.

—También yo… mucho, Harry —pudo contestar, a pesar de todo Draco, mientras empujaba las caderas un poco más, sentía el miembro resbaloso de Harry refregarse contra su entrada una y otra vez pero no parecía tener intensiones de querer entrar.

Harry le dio un beso más en el hombro y se enderezó, con una mano guió su miembro hacia la entrada de Draco y empezó a empujar. Debía ser honesto, últimamente, entre el trabajo y las niñas apenas y habían disfrutado de algo de tiempo para estar juntos de manera tan íntima, por lo general cuando llegaba la hora de acostarse, por más intensiones que tuvieran, la mayoría de las veces ambos terminaban con algunos besos y caricias antes de caer rendidos al sueño. Se trató de controlar lo mejor posible mientras sentía el cuerpo de Draco ceder y acogerlo en esa estrechez tan caliente.

Draco apretó los dientes por el dolor, demasiado excitado y ansioso como para detenerse, y soltó un jadeo más cuando sintió a Harry completamente en su interior.

—Oh, Dios, Draco… —jadeó Harry presionando con más fuerza sus manos contra las caderas del chico, apretando también los dientes por la sensación tan apabullante, sentía que si se movía tan sólo un poco se correría irremediablemente —. Te sientes tan increíblemente bien…

—Harry… —contestó Draco, incapaz de decir más, se agitó un poco contra Harry, sintiendo como el chico temblaba un poco —. Por favor…

—Draco —gimió Harry haciendo eco con el gemido de Draco cuando salió casi por completo de él y se volvió a introducir con más fuerza, lo sintió temblar y vio como toda su espalda se arqueaba.

—Eso es… —gimoteó Draco dejando caer su pecho contra la cama y con una mano bajando hasta su propia erección, mientras Harry empezaba a entrar y salir de él con la misma fuerza, rozando en cada embestida los puntos exactos para hacerlo lloriquear y gemir de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

Ambos se agitaban el uno contra el otro a un ritmo que, les fascinó descubrir, no habían perdido, mientras la habitación se llenaba de gemidos, palabras entre cortadas y el ruido de sus cuerpos chocando, cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

—Draco… Oh —gritó Harry mientras se quedaba completamente quieto, clavando sus uñas en las caderas de Draco y dejando finalmente su orgasmo fluir, sintió el cuerpo de Draco agitarse debajo de él y su interior apretándolo con tal fuerza que incrementó más aún su propio placer.

—¡Ahhh! —Draco tuvo la deliciosa y placentera sensación de todos sus músculos tensarse mientras su orgasmo se disparaba, sobre su mano y las sábanas, y rendido se dejó caer completamente, sintiendo como Harry abandonaba su interior y se dejaba caer a un lado. Levantó el rostro lo suficiente para darle un beso en el hombro a Harry y se volvió a dejar caer con una sonrisa satisfecha, la misma que tenía Harry en ese momento.

—Wow —dijo luego de un momento más, cuando estaba seguro de que su voz saldría lo suficientemente firme.

Harry le sonrió en respuesta y se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios, mordiéndole el labio inferior antes de alejarse.

*****

Mikel se dio una mirada más en el espejo y escuchó el sonido del timbre. Sabía que se trataba de Lucka y Ethan, se apresuró a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con sus dos amigos, ya listos para la fiesta.

—Vaya, pero si ya hasta te vestiste.

—Dije que lo haría ¿no?

—Claro, claro —contestó Lucka mientras le daba una mirada más a sus ropas.

—¿Qué? ¿No estoy bien?

—Pues… —Ethan frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza —, menos mal que aún tenemos tiempo —respondió mientras lo empujaba al interior del departamento.

*****

Gael terminó de hacer levitar el gran letrero que decía "¡Feliz día Draco!" a la altura que Hermione le había indicado y se alejó unos pasos para apreciarlo mejor.

—Creo que ahora sí está derecho —le comentó Ron dándole una botella de cerveza.

—Gracias. Pensé que Hermione había dicho que las bebidas eran para la hora en que Draco llegara.

—Ya, pero si tú no se lo dices, yo tampoco lo haré —le contestó Ron guiñándole un ojo.

—Bueno —aceptó Gael dándole un sorbo a su bebida —. De todas maneras no falta mucho para que lleguen.

—¡Chicos! —llamó la voz de Hermione detrás de ellos, que se sobresaltaron y giraron escondiendo las botellas en la espalda —. ¿En verdad no creerán que no me he dado cuenta, o si?

—Vamos, cariño —intentó razonar Ron con ella mientras Gael decidía que era el mejor momento para alejarse.

—Hola, Gael —saludó la voz de George, el socio de Ron, según sabía Gael, quien había perdido un hermano gemelo durante la guerra.

—Hola, ¿qué tal?

—Bien… ¿Qué tal va la fábrica? He escuchado que tienen un montón de pedidos.

—Ah… sí, pues la verdad es que a veces no nos damos ni abasto pero se hace lo que se puede… ahora es más difícil, con las niñas de Draco, él tiene menos tiempo para las creaciones…

—Te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo desde que Fred, mi hijo, nació, apenas y tengo un momento de paz, igual le pasó a Ron, ahora con Jules tiene que estar más en casa… en el fondo está bien, ¿sabes? Los niños, son mucho mejor que el trabajo.

—Lo sé —afirmó Gael —supongo que valen la pena.

—Oh, sí, y mucho —intervino Angelina llegando en ese momento con una gran bandeja de gorritos y luces mágicas —. Hola.

—Hola —saludó Gael también tomando un par de luces y obviando los gorritos, a él definitivamente no le iban bien los gorritos.

—Te entiendo, nadie se los quiere poner —luego Angelina se acercó un poco más hacia Gael y George —trataré de esconderlos para que Hermione no siga dando la lata con esto.

Los tres giraron a ver hacia el otro lado del salón, donde Ron ya había perdido su botella de cerveza y escuchaba resignado un discurso de Hermione.

*****

Estuvieron en la cama por muchas más horas, llamaron a Andrómeda y ésta les confirmó que todo iba bien y que no se preocuparan en absoluto.

Tomaron un tardío desayuno-almuerzo, aún en la cama, conversando y riendo de algunos recuerdos y anécdotas para luego tomar un largo baño, comprobando que definitivamente aún ambos cabían y podían hacer muchas cosas en la tina.

Para la hora de la cena Draco se sentía satisfecho y descansado, listo para traer a las niñas de vuelta y retomar la vida de padre responsable, sin embargo, Harry tenía otros planes.

Lo sorprendió cuando le dijo que había hecho reservaciones en Dans Le Noir, su restaurante favorito. Así que ambos, cerca de las nueve de la noche, se apartaron el uno del otro el tiempo suficiente para vestirse y salir, vía red flú, al fino restaurante.

La cena pasó igual que el día, ambos riendo, conversando y recordándose cuanto se querían y se amaban, hablando de las niñas, haciendo planes para ellas y para la familia en general.

Harry ya le había comentado que todo eso era por su cumpleaños y aunque Draco argumentaba que su cumpleaños era al día siguiente, estaba feliz, y agradecido por toda la celebración.

Estuvieron allí hasta cerca de la media noche, cuando el restaurante ya iba a cerrar, Draco conocía la costumbre de Harry de hacerle soplar las velas a media noche y pensó que partirían a casa para culminar el día, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando Harry le sugirió ir a tomar una copa.

—¿No estás cansado? —le preguntó Draco mientras ambos caminaban por la ancha calle que llevaba hacia la zona de bares y discotecas que acostumbraban frecuentar, bueno, antes de que las niñas nacieran.

—No, ni un poco, ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí?

—Nah… supongo que es la falta de costumbre —le respondió mirando los locales apagados, entonces recordó, era domingo, los domingos esos sitios no abrían —. Harry, hoy no abren.

—Sí, claro que lo hacen.

—No, ¿no ves que todo está apagado?

—Son sólo ideas tuyas, vamos —le respondió jalándolo de una mano hacia uno de los bares pequeños, y que estaba con las luces apagadas.

—Harry —le recriminó Draco dejándose guiar pese a todo —no podemos entrar allí, está cerrado, no tiene luces.

—A veces olvido lo terco que eres.

—No soy terco, solamente… —se interrumpió cuando Harry empujó la puerta y ésta cedió como si efectivamente el lugar estuviera abierto.

No tuvo tiempo de continuar protestando o preguntando qué pasaba allí pues, en el instante en que puso un pie dentro, todas las luces se prendieron mientras un enorme pastel, con muchas velas encendidas, levitaba hacia ellos, alrededor todos sus amigos gritando:

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco! _

—Oh… que embustero —le reprochó Draco a Harry, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Ya es media noche, ya es tu cumpleaños —le respondió Harry dándole un corto beso en los labios, sus demás amigos aplaudieron contentos y empezaron a entonar el conocido "Cumpleaños feliz" mientras las luces de las velas brillaban con más fuerza.

—Ahora pide un deseo —le dijo Gael desde una esquina con una copa en la mano y brindando hacia él.

Draco se mordió el labio un instante antes de soplar y tratar de apagar todas las velas, cuando por fin lo consiguió sus amigos estallaron en aplausos nuevamente mientras las luces del local empezaban a cambiar, bajando y subiendo a ritmo de la canción que ya comenzaba a sonar.

Por mucho rato más Draco se la pasó recibiendo abrazos y apretones de manos de muchos de sus amigos y conocidos, aceptando brindis y posando para muchas fotografías. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse a Noah, que lo abrazó y felicitó, no sólo por su cumpleaños, sino también por el nacimiento de las niñas, pese a que él les había mandado una linda carta diciendo que no hablaba en serio cuando había dicho que estaban locos y que estaba feliz con el nacimiento de las niñas, no lo habían visto desde que los juicios habían terminado. Noah prometió pasarse de todas maneras por casa un momento antes de partir, para conocer a las pequeñas.

Suspiró aliviado cuando finalmente se dejó caer en una mesa junto a Harry, que ya tenía un par de tragos listo para brindar con él.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo con una sonrisa, levantando la copa hacia él.

—Gracias… Por todo el día, Harry —respondió Draco dándole un beso en los labios y sinceramente agradecido por todo lo que había planeado para él.

—Vamos, vamos, que esto no es un hotel —dijo Lucka burlonamente, Draco le dio una mirada de falso fastidio, pero se quedó completamente quieto en cuanto vio que con él no solo venía Ethan, como era su costumbre, sino también Mikel.

—Hola —masculló Mikel algo avergonzado.

—Hola —respondió fríamente Draco mientras Harry sonreía algo culpable.

—Yo pues… —Lucka le dio un golpe en las costillas y Mikel dio un paso más hacia el frente —. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias.

—Y también quería decirte que… sobre lo que pasó la última vez, creo que me excedí, lo siento.

Draco parpadeó confuso hacia Lucka y Ethan, que simplemente asintieron.

Mikel le dio una mirada culpable a Harry y supo, como ya había intuido en el pasado, que Draco no le había comentado nada de lo que había dicho cuando habían discutido y realmente agradeció que así fuera, no le gustaría perder la amistad de Harry por cosas que había dicho estando demasiado furioso.

—Creo que dije cosas que no sentía realmente, estaba molesto y lamento haberlas dicho, no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

—No, no tenías derecho —contestó Draco, poniéndose de pie finalmente —. Y creo que también lamento la forma como respondí a eso —dijo refiriéndose al golpe que le había dado.

—Yo creo que me lo merecía —afirmó Mikel extendiendo la mano hacia él.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior un momento antes de aceptar su mano en respuesta.

Mikel soltó un pequeño suspiro y apretó su mano con fuerza antes de asentir.

—Yo estaré por aquí y espero que pronto podamos seguir conversando —comentó antes de alejarse.

Lucka y Ethan sonrieron satisfechos ante Draco antes de darle cada uno un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños, comentando que Mikel había recapacitado mucho durante ese tiempo sobre lo que había pasado con Gael y que estaba cada vez más animado a pedirle una nueva oportunidad. Luego de conversar por un rato más con Harry y Draco ellos también se alejaron, en busca de Noah y sus demás amigos.

—¿Tú crees que de verdad le pida a Gael volver con él? —preguntó Draco encendiendo un cigarro cuando al fin se quedaron solos.

—Pues… si lo quiere hacer espero que no sea en este momento —respondió Harry mirando hacia el otro extremo del salón, Draco siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que Gael no estaba solo, sino con ese chico Manfred.

—¿Tú lo has invitado?

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a aclarar Harry —, pero supongo que Gael sí.

—Oh, esto no saldrá bien…

—Bueno, Mikel tiene que entender, además Gael no está haciendo nada malo, sólo conversando con él.

Draco negó con la cabeza y ambos se quedaron mirando a Gael y ese chico y a Mikel que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

*****

—Es un caso muy interesante, muy valiente de parte de ustedes —comentó Manfred con tono pomposo mientras bebía de su cerveza —, justamente ayer en la mañana le he dicho a Aarón que no tengo problemas en poner el buffet a su disposición para cualquier cosa que necesiten.

—Claro... aunque yo ya no estoy muy implicado en este proceso, la primera ley fue otra cosa; ahora es más fácil, o eso dicen Hermione y Boris, después de todo sólo tienen que terminar de estudiar la poción de Draco para hacerla legal.

—Lo sé —le dijo el chico acercándose un poco más a él —seguí la historia de la primera ley muy de cerca, lamentablemente no pude hacer mucho más, ustedes eran un grupo cerrado, aunque lo comprendo, con todo lo que había pasado… —se apresuró a aclarar cuando Gael ya abría la boca para replicar —, es una pena, que tenga que llegar la sangre al río para que la comunidad se ponga en pie y actúe.

—Sí, te entiendo, pero al menos las cosas están mejor ahora, ya sabes, con las nuevas leyes…

—Y con las que vendrán, creo que pronto todo será más fácil, Aarón ya ha conseguido la unión entre las parejas del mismo sexo y además tus amigos, Harry y Draco han abierto una nueva posibilidad para las parejas que quieran tener bebés, y de forma legal, ¡el Ministerio ni siquiera se vio venir esa!

—Ni muchos de nosotros, créeme —contestó Gael mirando hacia la pista, donde algunas parejas ya bailaban.

—¿Lo has pensado alguna vez?

—¿Qué?

—Familia, hijos, casarte… ¿alguna vez lo has pensado?

Gael dejó de mirar a la pista y se centró en Manfred, ese día lucía mucho mejor que otros días en que lo había visto, pues había dejado de lado la formal túnica de trabajo y estaba simplemente con unos vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada que dejaba ver un buen cuerpo.

—Sí, realmente sí, algún día quisiera poder hacerlo.

—También yo, Gael —le dijo Manfred acercándose un poco más a él —. Esta noche en realidad vine con una sola intención.

—¿Así?

—Sí —le respondió más cerca aún y Gael sabía, antes de que el chico se inclinara más hacia él, que lo iba a besar. Se apartó un poco de él, tratando de poner distancia entre ambos.

—Escucha, Manfred…

—Lo siento, es que me gustas mucho, eres un chico tan guapo y lleno de vida y a la vez tan inteligente… nunca había conocido a alguien con toda esa combinación de virtudes —Manfred lo tomó de las manos y se acercó a él nuevamente —. Si tu quisieras darte la oportunidad, yo te demostraría que lo que siento por ti es serio, que no tengo ninguna intención de lastimarte, todo lo contrario, yo también pienso en lo maravilloso que sería poder tener una familia, un esposo…

—Esto es… no sé que decir.

—No tienes que responder ahora, podemos salir, ver qué pasa… ¿qué dices? —le preguntó.

Gael se mordió el labio indeciso y Manfred, no esperando otra respuesta, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó, Gael se quedó quieto un instante antes de responder a ese beso con entusiasmo, cuando se apartaron Manfred sonreía, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Gael, sino la mirada dolida y devastada de Mikel, a sólo unos pasos de ellos.

—Mikel —susurró Gael, no lo había visto y pensó que no iba a ir.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Manfred mirando preocupado a Gael.

—Que debo… discúlpame un momento —se excusó soltándose de él y caminando hacia Mikel, pero éste simplemente negó con la cabeza y giró, caminando con pasos largos hasta la entrada. Gael no se dejó desanimar y lo siguió, hasta que ambos estuvieron en la puerta de la calle, bajo el frío viento que corría por la avanzada hora.

—¡Mikel! —le llamó nuevamente Gael, el chico finalmente se detuvo y cuando se giró su mirada se veía diferente, no parecía el mismo Mikel de siempre.

—Dime.

—Yo… —Gael se removió incómodo, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que quería decirle, ni para qué le había seguido.

—Si solamente querías saludar, no hay problema, tu novio está adentro, no deberías hacerlo esperar —le dijo con los puños apretados. Sus amigos habían tenido razón cuando le decían que si no se apresuraba lo perdería, ya era tarde, lo había perdido y todo era su culpa, se sentía tan tonto y mal… ¿cómo había podido ser tan ciego y estúpido?, ¿cómo pudo haberse marchado de casa y abandonarlo de esa manera? No confiar en él… Apretó un poco más la mandíbula, tratando de permanecer firme delante de él.

—Él no… ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, solamente pasé a saludar, tengo turno temprano.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor —afirmó Mikel —. Anda, regresa con tu novio, no tienes que estar helándote aquí.

Gael le dio una mirada resentida.

—¿Te vas porqué crees que estoy con mi novio?

—No —mintió Mikel —, para mí hace tiempo que el mundo dejó de girar en torno a ti, es más, me alegra que ya tengas uno, que te estés recuperando tan bien, por lo que he escuchado te va muy bien con eso.

—¿Es lo que crees? ¿No te interesa que esté con otros? ¿Nada de lo que esté haciendo?

—Sinceramente, ¿por qué debería de importarme?; eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, después de todo, tú y yo rompimos, ¿no?

Gael apretó los labios, tragándose su rabia y también sus lágrimas y afirmó.

—Sí, después de todo, tú y yo rompimos —respondió antes de darse la vuelta y entrar nuevamente al bar.

Mikel se quedó en pie allí un rato más, observando la puerta cerrada.

—Sí, después de todo, tú y yo rompimos —repitió con un susurro antes de regresar a su casa, sintiéndose miserable y mucho más triste que antes.

*

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Manfred alcanzándolo cerca de la puerta.

—Sí, vi a alguien y quería saludarlo.

—Ah… ¿Quieres bailar?, seguramente que te gusta bailar —le dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura y lo dirigía a la pista.

Gael asintió distraídamente e intentó seguirle el ritmo mientras miraba la puerta cerrada, esperando que Mikel entrara, que dijera que sí le importaba con quién estaba, que aún no lo había olvidado; pero eso no sucedió, y en el fondo sabía que no sucedería.

—Sobre lo que dijiste hace un momento —le dijo Gael a Manfred luego de un largo rato más, el chico le sonrió y asintió —, que quieres que salgamos…

—Y seamos novios —interrumpió Manfred con entusiasmo.

—Sí, y que seamos novios —suspiró Gael.

—Sigue en pie, por supuesto —le respondió Manfred inclinándose un poco más hacia él, jalándolo por las caderas para que sus cuerpos estuvieran más juntos.

—De acuerdo, acepto —afirmó Gael antes de terminar la distancia que los separaba y besarlo nuevamente. Era el momento de olvidar a Mikel, de seguir con su vida, y no de cama en cama como había andado últimamente, sino aprovechar las oportunidades y enfocarse en una persona que valiera la pena, y ese era Manfred.

Desde el otro lado de la pista de baile Lucka, Ethan, Matías, Giles, Tyrone, Aarón, Boris y Noah miraban la escena mientras bebían una copa de licor, cada uno sintiéndose demasiado sorprendido por lo visto, bien era cierto que la noticia de que Gael y Mikel habían terminado había conmocionado al grupo, pero ver a Gael, que siempre había estado con Mikel, besándose y refregándose con otro que no era Mikel era algo que los dejaba sin palabras.

—No puedo creer que haya pasado así —negó Ethan.

—La próxima vez deberían tener más cuidado —reprochó Noah —, pudieron haberle dicho a Gael que Mikel vendría.

—Estaba enterado de que había sido invitado —defendió Lucka.

—Claro, claro —suspiró Boris encendiendo un cigarro, Aarón le dio una mirada reprobadora pero él no le hizo caso, sabía que a Aarón no le gustaba que fumara, y no que lo hiciera mucho, sólo cuando salían a festejar —, pero no que había aceptado venir, honestamente ninguno pensó que vendría, después de todo es el cumpleaños de Draco, de quien supuestamente Mikel está celoso.

—Ya no lo está tanto —opinó Ethan mirando hacia Gael y ese chico que ninguno conocía.

—Vaya momento para no estarlo —negó Tyrone —, creo que ya es tarde.

—¡Claro que no lo es! —reprochó Aarón con voz de mando, Boris arqueó una ceja y pensó en sí ya era necesario restringirle el alcohol a su novio, al menos de momento —, ¿no vieron acaso la forma como Gael salió tras Mikel? Si no le importara no lo hubiera hecho.

—¡Pero volvió solo! —suspiró Giles —, seguro que Mikel, con lo cerrado que es, lo mandó al diablo o algo así.

—Bueno, para la próxima vez deberíamos… —empezó Ethan, pero Matías lo interrumpió.

—No creo que sea correcto seguir insistiendo, es decir, yo también quiero que estén juntos, los conocemos juntos desde incluso antes que a Harry y Draco —apuntó hacia el otro lado de la pista de baile, donde la pareja estaba meciéndose al compás de la música mientras se besaban y acariciaban lentamente —, y se me hace de lo más raro no verlos más como pareja, pero no es correcto intervenir. Mikel tuvo su tiempo, la oportunidad de hablar con él; coincidieron en el cumpleaños de Boris; en el de Tyrone y en la fiesta que hicieron cuando Sofía y Zoe nacieron —enumeró —, sin contar que pudo hablar con él en cualquier momento, no es como si no supiera donde encontrarlo, y si no lo hizo antes sería injusto que ahora que Gael por fin parece empezar a recuperarse, lo quiera de vuelta, o que nosotros intervengamos; Gael también es nuestro amigo, creo yo, y debemos aceptar que, así como Mikel se fue y lo dejó, él ahora está tratando de hacer andar su vida de nuevo.

Todos miraron de vuelta a la pista de baile, donde aquel desconocido se abrazaba a Gael mientras le susurraba cosas al oído y asintieron, en el fondo sabían que Matías tenía razón, no había mucho que se pudiera hacer, la situación, al fin y al cabo estaba así por culpa de Mikel y lo correcto era estar allí para apoyar a sus amigos.

*

Draco y Harry bailaban muy pegados el uno contra el otro en la pista de baile, Noah y Matías estaban cerca, haciendo bastante escándalo junto con George y Angelina, que reían por las gracias de los chicos, Ron y Hermione estaban en una de las esquinas, conversando muy de cerca, mientras sus demás amigos seguían bailando y disfrutando del momento.

Draco se apretó un poco más contra Harry, demostrándole lo excitado que estaba ya con los ligeros roces del baile.

—Vaya —suspiró Harry sobre su oído —veo que no estás tan cansado, después de todo.

—En lo absoluto —respondió Draco acariciando con su mano la espalda de Harry deteniéndose justo en el inicio de sus nalgas —, es más, quiero demostrártelo.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de darle un beso en los labios, sus lenguas entraron en contacto, peleando por tener el control y cuando ambos se apartaron lo hicieron jadeando.

—A casa, ahora mismo, Potter —le exigió Draco acercándose a darle una mordida en el cuello, Harry se arqueó un poco por ello y asintió distraídamente.

—Sí, a casa —masculló mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia la salida, para poder aparecerse en casa.

*****

**La historia de Theodore Nott**

Nott era pobre. _Mucho más que pobre, era desdichado_, decidió, mientras miraba en la portada de "El Profeta", que había encontrado en uno de los barriles de basura, la fotografía de Malfoy y Potter. _¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso?,_ se preguntó, por enésima vez en su vida, mientras se recostaba contra la pared del mugriento callejón y se dejaba resbalar hasta el algo húmedo piso. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a sentarse en húmedos pisos y su túnica ya no era nueva ni de buena calidad como para que le preocupara el arruinarla.

—Quién lo diría del mortífago maricón —dijo con burla hacia el aire, buscó de entre sus ropas la pequeña botellita de ron barato que había conseguido no hacía mucho, lamentó no recordar donde había perdido su varita y no poder intentar usar algunos hechizos contra los muggles y así conseguir más licor. Era inaudito que él se quedara sin licor, o sin oro, ¿cómo su padre fue capaz de dejarlo con tan poco oro? Ellos siempre habían tenido oro, y ahora, bueno, desde hacía mucho tiempo, que ya no lo tenía y era tan injusto.

Dio un largo trago al aguardiente y éste le quemó un poco la garganta, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos por un instante y Nott sonrío, no había nada mejor que el licor por las mañanas, o por las tardes, y también por las noches. La foto de "El Profeta" volvió a llamar su atención, en ella se veía a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy con unos pequeños cochecitos caminando por uno de los jardines de la mansión de Aarón Bonaccord, que había celebrado el cumpleaños de su pareja, Boris Belkin, el fin de semana con una gran cena y una fiesta. Soltó una carcajada y bebió un poco más de licor.

—¿En que tonto momento el mundo se volvió loco? —preguntó al aire, últimamente le gustaba hablar solo, le reconfortaba escuchar el sonido de su voz alrededor ya que nadie le hablaba nunca.

—Maricones y además tienen hijos —bufó leyendo la editorial del diario, donde se explicaba que esas niñas eran el resultado de un complicado conjunto de hechizos y pociones, y además que, probablemente, la fábrica de Draco podría tenerla a disposición del público el año entrante, previa cita y evaluación.

—Fábrica de Pociones —continuó Nott —menuda estupidez, el mundo está loco… ¡loco! —bramó poniéndose de pie a duras penas, le dio un trago más a su botellita de ron y se dio cuenta que estaba ya casi terminada.

—Yo debería tener más licor y ellos deberían morirse por desviados… es una pena que hayan condenado a esos… —Nott arrugó el ceño y trató de recordar, pero su memoria ya no era lo de antes, luego de dudar un momento más continuó hablando —, esos que decían que ellos eran unos desviados, parecían estar haciendo un buen trabajo…

Se balanceó lentamente hasta el final del callejón, donde unas cajas de cartón aplastadas lucían mucho mejor que el piso húmedo, y apretando el diario contra su pecho, se dejó caer pesadamente, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, aunque no sintió ningún tipo de dolor por ello.

—Bebés nacidos de maricones; Malfoy, el hijo de uno de los mortífagos más importantes, con una fábrica exitosa, con una fortuna y una familia, ¿es que la vida puede ser más injusta? —empezó a lloriquear, como hacía cada vez que era conciente del estado en que se encontraba y más aún, del estado en que se encontraban otros, como Malfoy, que pese a todo no había terminado tan mal como todos habían vaticinado luego de la guerra.

—Sí, la vida puede ser más injusta —informó la voz de un chico apareciendo delante de él, usaba una túnica vieja y gastada, pero su rostro y su cabello claro estaban limpios, y sus ojos brillaban de manera vengativa.

—Aunque si lo piensas de la manera adecuada, en realidad ahora empezará a ser justa, al menos para ti —le dijo una chica apareciendo junto al chico.

—Ahora descansaras, ya no más lloriquear por la vida fantástica que otros tienen —le dijo un tercer hombre, éste era un poco mayor que los otros dos, apareciendo delante de ellos.

Nott parpadeó confundido.

—¿Por qué? Yo nunca… yo no les he hecho nada.

—Pero tu padre sí.

—Mi padre está muerto ya —replicó tratando de ponerse en pie, fallando miserablemente, no debería haber tomado tanto.

—Pero estás tú, y si no está él para vengarnos, pues tú, como buen hijo aceptarás la culpa —le dijo la chica mirándolo asqueada y arrugando la nariz —¡Demonios, apestas! ¿Hace cuanto no tomas un baño?

Nott se pudo poner de pie y trató de correr, sus brazos fueron sujetados por los dos chicos y la chica con una mirada burlona se acercó a él.

—Eres un borracho que no puede ni mantenerse en pie, deberíamos dejarte vivo, para que mueras de frío en alguno de estos callejones abandonados, o de cirrosis, lenta y dolorosamente —empezó a decir mientras sacaba un cuchillo plateado de la capa. Nott comenzó a llorar —, porque es así como acabarás tus días ¿no? Sucio, borracho, sin oro, sin mujer ni familia… ¿alguna vez tuviste familia?, ¿o una mujer al menos? —preguntó con voz inusitadamente suave —No… te gastaste todo el oro al salir de la escuela —razonó la chica, con el revés del cuchillo recorría suavemente el rostro de Nott, sin cortarlo o lastimarlo siquiera.

—Es triste, ¿sabes? —continuó ella hablando, Nott no podía ni quería detener sus lágrimas —, un sangre pura, un acaudalado sangre pura que tenía más oportunidades que nosotros y que acabe así, alcohólico, solo… Porque estás solo ¿eres conciente de eso? —preguntó apretando un poco más el cuchillo contra la mejilla de Nott —¿de que nadie te quiere ni te querrá? Que has malgastado la oportunidad que tuviste y que nosotros no pudimos tener… Que nadie va llorar tu muerte… a nadie le importará —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, Nott, a pesar de las lágrimas, asintió.

Entonces la chica pareció conforme y se apartó, los otros dos chicos se alejaron también, dejándolo caer pesadamente al piso.

—¿No me van a matar? —jadeó Nott, la chica inclinó el rostro un poco y levantó el cuchillo hacia él, parecía amenazarlo, pero finalmente no hizo nada, solo dejó el cuchillo en el piso, delante de él.

—No, no vales la pena, no vales nada, porque ya no eres nada —le recriminó la chica, los otros dos hombres le dieron miradas de pena antes de desaparecer junto a ella.

Por un instante Nott se quedó quieto, mirando hacia la nada, luego hacia el cuchillo tirado delante de él y finalmente hacia el diario que aún permanecía en el piso.

"_No eres nada, nadie llorara tu muerte, nadie te extrañara…" _todo resonaba en su cabeza, y era tan cierto…

Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas cuando le dio el último sorbo que le quedaba a la botella de ron; antes de tomar el cuchillo le dio una mirada más a la fotografía, mirándola con más detalle: Malfoy y Potter sonreían entre ellos, como si se estuvieran contando algo muy gracioso, ambos iban bien vestidos, las dos pequeñas en los carritos también parecían usar ropa fina, aunque no se podía ver sus rostros, por un hechizo de confidencialidad, sí se alcanzaba a ver los mechones de cabello oscuro de ambas. En el fondo estaba la casa de ese político, y ellos pisaban el césped verde y llamativo.

Sí, eran felices, muy felices; y él no era nada.

Tomó el cuchillo con manos temblorosas. La muerte no podía doler más que eso, nada podía doler más que la verdad. Se arrastró contra una de las paredes, el piso seguía siendo húmedo y frío, pero no le interesó; tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y antes de detenerse a pensárselo el cuchillo, más filoso de lo que él suponía, estaba atravesando la piel de su muñeca izquierda, antes de pararse a analizar cómo ardía la piel por la sangre tibia que resbalaba por su mano trató de tomar el puñal con la mano izquierda, para cortar la muñeca derecha, pero su mano parecía haber perdido cualquier intensión de moverse.

—¡Ah, tonto! —reprochó la voz de la chica, apareciendo nuevamente delante de él —te has cortado muy profundo, has llegado hasta los ligamentos —le explicó con tono amable, como si impartiera una clase mientras se arrodillaba delante de él y con cuidado le quitaba el cuchillo de la mano derecha —. Tú mano no responderá más, aunque de todas formas eso no es algo muy importante, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras cerraba los dedos de Nott alrededor del cuchillo y lo ayudaba a levantar la mano para que hiciera el corte en la mano derecha, el cuchillo entró limpió y apenas sintió un pequeño ardor.

Nott la miró fijamente mientras sentía sus brazos caer y golpear el piso frío y percibía la tibia sangre empapando sus manos y parte de su túnica, mientras sentía como hacía cada vez más y más frío y todo se iba desvaneciendo.

—Míralo por el lado amable, tú tuviste suerte, hubo y habrá otros que sufrirán más —le dijo la chica en el último momento, pero Nott ya no contestó. Ella hizo un gesto de conformidad antes de desaparecer y dejarlo solo.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el arrullo del viento, ya no sentía dolor, ni pena, ni rabia…

**Fin del quinto libro.**

*****

**

* * *

  
**

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer…_

_Y se acabó el quinto libro, ahora empezaremos el sexto, que desde ya les digo que es el más corto de todos, pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten también._

_Estoy muy contenta con sus comentarios, y verdaderamente quisiera poder contestarlos ahora mismo, pero el tiempo no me da, sin embargo prometo que he de contestar todo en algún momento, en serio… ¡Hemos pasado los 800! No lo puedo creer, y esto me hace sentir… ah… estoy en una nube de felicidad XD ¡Miles de gracias a todos!_

_Y sin más me despido, les dejo un beso y un abrazo y espero que de verdad estén bien, mucha suerte en todo lo que estén haciendo…_

_Zafy_


	58. L6: C58: UN NUEVO GRUPO ENTRA EN ESCENA

Hola a todos…

Ya sé que es bastante tarde, las disculpas del caso para todos… he tenido un día sumamente complicado y me ha sido imposible colgar el capítulo antes.

Esta noche, o madrugada, tenemos ya el primer capítulo del sexto libro, espero que les guste, y que me digan qué tal les pareció:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEXTO LIBRO: "VIDA"**

**CAPÍTULO 58: "UN NUEVO GRUPO ENTRA EN ESCENA":**

**

* * *

  
**

_Cuando oigas a un niño preguntar_

_por qué el sol viene y se va,_

_dile: porque en esta vida no hay_

_luz sin oscuridad._

"_Danza del fuego"_

_Mago de OZ_

_

* * *

  
_

Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, a los diez meses de que Sofía y Zoe hubieran nacido el Ministerio finalmente dio la aprobación para la venta de las pociones de fertilidad, tanto para magos como para brujas, lo que desató una gran conmoción en el mundo mágico, los pedidos en la fábrica se incrementaron en casi un doscientos por ciento, y su fama creció a nivel mundial. Draco sabía que era el momento para crecer más aún, y estuvo muy aliviado de que Harry lo apoyara de la manera en que lo hizo, mientras organizaba no sólo las nuevas líneas de producción, sino también mientas se embarcaba finalmente en la creación de su nuevo proyecto: una clínica para la fertilidad llamada Navia*, la cual, desde antes de su inauguración, unos meses luego de que el Ministerio decretara la aprobación de la poción, ya tenía muchas citas reservadas.

La primera pareja en ser atendida, tal como Draco les había prometido, habían sido Ethan y Lucka, quienes se habían enlazado unos meses antes de someterse al tratamiento; Draco nunca olvidaría la cara de alegría que ambos tenían cuando finalmente el resultado fue positivo, al tercer intento. De ellos nació Patrick, un niño bastante guapo que había sido portado por Lucka, y de quien él era padrino.

Harry por su lado fue contratando más asistentes y profesores para su escuela de Defensa, Draco siempre estaba ayudándolo con el tema de finanzas y más de una vez le sugirió abrir una sucursal más en Escocia, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que pudieran manejarla tan bien por la falta de tiempo. La agencia de investigación, donde disfrutaba de investigar y capturar delincuentes de poca monta iba también bastante bien, incluso había llegado a recibir contratos de otras partes de Europa, Draco siempre lo animó a aceptarlos y no se quejó ni una sola vez cuando tuvo que irse y dejarlo solo con las niñas por algunos días e incluso semanas.

Gael seguía manteniendo una relación con Manfred, el único realmente animado a que Gael continuara con él era Draco, pues sus demás amigos, e incluso Harry, no lo toleraban mucho, les parecía demasiado arrogante y pomposo, pero, tal como habían dicho antes, si Gael estaba feliz con él, ellos no se inmiscuirían.

Además una mañana Gael había sorprendido gratamente a Draco, comentándole que tenía entre manos un nuevo proyecto, el de crear una tienda de pociones de belleza, más que nada por la cantidad de pedidos que recibía para crear aromas exclusivos; y así fue que fundó "Alma", una tienda dedicada exclusivamente a perfumes y fragancias, donde se podía conseguir desde aromas exclusivos hasta perfumes ya conocidos por todos. Gael además recibió ese año el premio a perfumista del año, por una de las creaciones para una condesa alemana; y, según corazón de bruja, a uno de los personajes más populares de la comunidad mágica de Reino Unido, nadie mencionaba que en realidad Gael no era inglés, sino americano. Gael se mostró muy orgulloso con sus nuevos premios y mencionó que él ya había vaticinado aquello, cuando todos se burlaban de sus experimentos. Gael recordó, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, que Mikel siempre estaba animándolo a que siguiera experimentando y se preguntó, como hacía seguido, dónde estaría Mikel y sobre todo si estaría bien y sería feliz.

Mikel desapareció de la vista de sus amigos un par de semanas después del cumpleaños de Draco. Gael tardó un par de meses más en enterarse de que el chico había renunciado a su empleo en la clínica y que en realidad nadie sabía dónde estaba. Tuvo una gran discusión con Draco por habérselo ocultado, aunque Matías y Tyrone le dijeron que sabían que el chico estaba bien y que simplemente ahora necesitaba tiempo y alejarse; que había ido a despedirse de ellos, diciendo que tomaría unas vacaciones y que confiaban en que todo estuviera bien. Ocasionalmente Gael escuchaba que Mikel había mandado un saludo de cumpleaños o de navidad, pero nada más, no se atrevía a preguntar nada al respecto y sus amigos siempre evitaban el tema delante de él.

Como padres, Draco y Harry tuvieron que aprender muchas cosas en el camino: como aplicar pociones para cuando los dientes comenzaron a salirles, sin contar la cantidad de tiempo que permanecieron despiertos durante esa época, arrullando y consolando a sus niñas; también a tener calma cuando, por ejemplo, durante un invierno ambas se resfriaron e hicieron fiebres altas; aprendieron cómo enseñarles a dejar los pañales y a comer; y qué decir del miedo que les dio cuando Zoe empezó a caminar, Sofía, que empezaba a hablar un poco más, la seguía gateando y repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez; algunas veces se colgaba de ella, aunque de esa manera no llegaban muy lejos, pues ambas terminaban en el piso y llorando, hasta que Sofía fue capaz de seguir a su hermana en las correrías, allí si que no tuvieron más tranquilidad: tuvieron que llenar la casa de hechizos de protección para las niñas, que se escurrían por cualquier sitio, evitando que subieran las escaleras o que se dieran con algún mueble con punta, entraran a la cocina o trataran de salir al jardín.

Jules, el hijo de Ron y Hermione, aunque era algunos meses mayor, fue un gran compañero de juegos para ellas y los tres se pasaban tardes enteras jugando en la sala, vigilados por sus padres, mientras ellos conversaban o trataban de ponerse al día en algunos trabajos. Sortilegios Weasley era ahora una de las tiendas de bromas más conocidas de Europa y Ron y Fred se turnaban para poder hacer constantemente los viajes que éstas sucursales requerían, incluso Fleur ayudaba visitando la sucursal en Francia. En algún punto, que Harry no pudo ubicar, Ron y Draco se acercaron un poco más; Draco ayudaba a Ron con algunos contactos y con algunos consejos financieros, aunque la mayoría del tiempo ambos actuaban como si con las justas se toleraran, Harry sabía que de alguna manera se habían hecho más amigos ahora; lo cual era gratificante.

Las vidas de sus amigos habían cambiado también: Aarón y Boris finalmente se enlazaron, aunque no parecían muy dispuestos a tener niños, ambos parecían disfrutar de su vida en pareja a tal punto que no querían siquiera considerar la idea. Noah seguía viajando, pasó una temporada en Francia, donde consiguió un novio, pero al final las cosas no funcionaron y volvió a emprender el viaje, se detuvo unas cuantas veces en Londres, llevando regalos para Zoe, Sofía, Jules y Patrick, a quienes llamaba cariñosamente sobrinos y a quienes también enviaba una tarjeta y un presente en sus cumpleaños y navidad. Tyrone se dedicaba más que a nada a trabajar, con ayuda de la fábrica tomó varios cursos extra en la universidad y aprendió a hacerse cargo de las líneas de producción y del personal, ayudando de esa manera a Draco y Gael.

Su ritmo de vida fue cambiando, dejando de lado las fiestas a las que estaban acostumbrados para reunirse en el cumpleaños de alguno de los niños, y aunque aquello demostraba cuánto habían cambiado y madurado, también los hacía sentirse felices y realizados.

La relación de Harry y Draco no era perfecta, ambos lo sabían, y aún así intentaban todo lo posible por hacer que funcionara, que el ajetreo de la vida diaria, de la rutina, no los desestabilizara ni alejara tanto, aunque había épocas en que parecía imposible…

*****

_Inglaterra, agosto de 2008._

_26 meses después: _

Harry sintió un pequeño dolor en el estómago, acompañado por el sonido de las risas de sus pequeñas. Abrió los ojos con cautela, para ver a las dos niñas dando saltos sobre su cama, y claro, dándole ocasionalmente uno que otro golpe en el abdomen.

—¡Hora! —gritó una de ellas, dando saltitos cada vez más altos.

—¡Hora! — gritó la segunda.

Harry se movió lentamente y antes de que sus niñas se dieran cuenta ya saltaba y las sujetaba a cada una con un brazo.

Ambas gritaron sorprendidas y comenzaron a soltar carcajadas mientras Harry las levantaba y las dejaba caer contra la cama.

—Las atrapé.

—Te felicito, ahora quizá podamos bajar a desayunar —comentó Draco entrando a la habitación, ya completamente vestido para la oficina.

—¡Papá! —gritaron las dos a la vez, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Harry y soltando carcajadas por las cosquillas.

—Oh, vamos, Draco sólo un momento más —le pidió Harry sin alejarse de las niñas ni mirar a Draco.

Draco suspiró y luego sonrió.

—Estas niñas traviesas que se andan escapando de la cama… —comentó lanzándose a la cama también y empezando a hacerle cosquillas a Zoe.

Harry tenía que reconocer que no había nada más gratificante que escuchar las risas de sus niñas por la mañana, era lo único que necesitaba para ponerse en movimiento. Y Draco lo apoyaba también.

Media hora después, tiempo en el cual Harry se había duchado y Draco había vestido a las pequeñas, los cuatro se encontraban en el comedor, donde una atenta Winky les servía el desayuno. Draco vigilaba a Zoe y Harry a Sofía, ambas ya comían casi solas, aunque por lo general gran parte del desayuno terminaba en el piso o en sus ropas.

—Luego de la guardería las recogeré y las llevaré a la fábrica —comentó Draco sujetando la muñeca de Zoe para que la cucharada de cereal llegara a su boca y no a su cabello.

—De acuerdo, ¿crees que podrás tenerlas hasta las siete? —preguntó Harry dándole un sorbo a su taza de café —. Sofía, no puedes jalar eso —reprochó mientras alejaba la azucarera que, tontamente, había dejado a su alcance.

—¿Por qué hasta las siete? —preguntó Draco tratando de darle una mordida a su tostada antes de que Zoe intentara nuevamente tirar el cereal.

—Joel ha escrito, quiere tener una reunión conmigo, dice que es de trabajo —aclaró Harry en el momento que la azucarera empezaba a arrastrarse hacia Sofía —. Sofía te he dicho que… —ladeó la cabeza y le dio una mirada desconcertada a Draco, que también había dejado de moverse y veía la azucarera avanzar hacia la niña.

—¡Oh, Dios! Sofía —jadeó Draco emocionado mientras se ponía en pie y le daba un beso en la cabeza a la niña.

—¿Eso es una demostración de magia? —le preguntó Harry a Sofía con cariño mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. La niña soltó una pequeña carcajada y luego frunció el ceño, acentuando más aún su parecido con Draco y mirando la azucarera alejarse.

—Harry, no se la quites, se la ha ganado —le reprochó Draco mientras se sentaba junto a Zoe nuevamente.

—Yo no se la he quitado —susurró Harry mirando a Zoe, también con el ceño fruncido y su manita apretando la cuchara.

—Que competitivas —se burló Draco acariciando la manita de Zoe y dándole un besito —Muy bien pequeña, tú también has hecho tu primera demostración de magia.

—Es genial —le felicitó Harry acercándose a Zoe y dándole un beso en la cabeza también.

Vieron la azucarera moverse de un lado a otro de la mesa durante mucho rato más, mientras las niñas se negaban a seguir comiendo y finalmente tuvieron que sacarla de la vista para terminar con el desayuno.

—Y creo que han tenido su primera discusión seria también —comentó Harry con algo de burla.

—Genial, empiezan por una azucarera, ¿en qué terminaran?

—Ya que trágico —rió Harry poniéndose en pie —. De acuerdo niñas, les espera un gran día en la guardería.

—¿Para qué quiere Joel hablar contigo? No se acerca otra reunión de promoción ¿o sí? —preguntó Draco, refiriéndose a la reunión que una vez al año hacían los de la promoción de Harry, en donde todos hacían un montón de locuras, como si aún se encontraran en la Academia y donde bebían como vikingos. Draco no le reprochaba ni le ponía mala cara sobre eso, pero sí se alegraba de que la reunión fuera solamente una vez al año.

—No, ya la tuvimos en febrero —contestó Harry mientras hacía bajar a Zoe de la silla alta —; y eso es lo más extraño, le he advertido que si se trata de montar una fiesta no ando con tiempo, pero dice que no, que es algo muy importante.

—Tal vez quiera dejar a los aurores y trabajar para ti.

—Nah, nada de eso, él es feliz allí, en serio; así que no me imagino que será. En todo caso en la noche te cuento.

—A ver, niñas —dijo Draco mientras asentía como respuesta a Harry —, se portan bien, nada de pelearse entre ustedes ni molestar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, papi —dijeron las dos a la vez con sonrisas inocentes, Draco supo que no le harían caso, nunca lo hacían.

—Vayan de una vez, las quiero —Draco se inclinó para darle un beso a cada una y luego uno más a Harry —; cuídate.

—Te veo en la noche —le respondió Harry sonriente —. Niñas, despídanse de papá Draco.

—¡Chao! —repitieron las dos a la vez, agitando las manitas libres mientras Harry las guiaba hacia la cochera.

Harry las llevaría en auto, como cada mañana, hasta una pequeña guardería que habían encontrado en las afueras de Gillingham, era para niños magos y niñas brujas; en un inicio ambos habían estado reacios a ello, a dejar sus niñas al cuidado de extraños, pero la forma como ellas dos se relacionaban sólo entre ellas, negándose a jugar con ningún otro niño más, les dio las luces de que debían hacerlas socializar un poco más. Incluso Hermione les consiguió un libro muy interesante donde se decía que era bueno dedicarlas a actividades diferentes durante el día para que cortaran el pequeño círculo exclusivo entre ellas. Llevaban yendo a la guardería por cerca de seis meses ya, en clases separadas, y aunque había costado llanto, berrinches e inclusos patadas y golpes, (no sólo a Harry y Draco, sino también a las pobres profesoras de la guardería) finalmente se habían adaptado a estar separadas por una parte del día.

Draco le dio una mirada más al diario que estaba abandonado sobre la mesa, con una foto suya y de Harry en la portada, el titular hablaba sobre la fiesta que habían realizado unos días antes, por el cumpleaños de Harry, y le alegraba saber que no había ningún comentario mal intencionado sobre ellos o sus pequeñas. Negó con la cabeza, esos diarios deberían ocuparse de cosas más interesantes que si Harry celebraba o no su cumpleaños.

—Winky, ya me voy —anunció. La pequeña elfina apareció con un ligero _plop_ y asintió.

—De acuerdo, señor Malfoy.

—Regresaremos para el almuerzo las niñas y yo, Harry creo que tiene cosas que hacer.

—Sí, señor, Winky tendrá listo el almuerzo.

Se fue por vía flú hacia la fábrica, en lugar de ir directamente a su oficina caminó hacia la zona de producción, tenía un par de pociones que revisar antes de que los chicos comenzaran con la fabricación en grande.

—Buenos días —le saludó Gael desde uno de los extremos, mientras agitaba un caldero y vertía una sustancia rosada.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó Draco pasando directamente hasta la otra esquina.

—Supongo que bien, ¿Harry llevó hoy a las niñas?

—Ajá… ¿Qué tal tu cena con Manfred? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que quería decirte? —preguntó Draco levitado el caldero en el que había estado trabajando la noche anterior para poder observar los resultados, Gael no contestó, pero sucedió algo que no pasaba hacía mucho tiempo en esa fábrica: Gael hizo estallar su caldero.

—Demonios —jadeó Gael alejándose de la mesa y tapándose la nariz con una mano, Draco lo imitó.

—Pero, ¿qué carajos estabas mezclando allí?

—Era un perfume —contestó Gael agitando la varita para que el caldero desapareciera —, lo siento.

—Ya… —Draco arrugó la nariz—, tendremos que esperar a que el olor desaparezca.

—Lo siento —repitió Gael agitando su varita y usando todos los hechizos que se sabía para que el olor desapareciera —no recuerdo la última vez que pasó algo así, que tonto.

—Pues lo de tonto, sí, nadie te lo niega… ¿Por qué estás distraído?

—No lo estoy.

—Sí que lo estás, vamos, necesito algo de aire —Draco lo jaló de un brazo y lo llevó hacia fuera del laboratorio. Gael dio un suspiro de alivio en el pasillo, donde el olor ya no se sentía.

—Necesito un café —declaró Gael caminando hacia una de las máquinas de café que habían instalado un tiempo atrás por toda la fábrica —; ¿Quieres?

—No, paso… —Draco igualmente caminó con él hasta la máquina y lo observó usar el hechizo para hacer que la máquina le diera el café, hasta que finalmente el chico tuvo el pequeño vaso de plástico en la mano y aspiró profundamente su olor.

—¿No has dormido? —le preguntó Draco observando sus ojeras, ahora que lo tenía más cerca era posible notarlas.

—No, casi nada.

—Vaya, debe haber sido una buena cita.

—Más o menos… he llegado a casa a las once.

—Oh… no necesito esos detalles —le reprochó Draco.

—Solo, llegué solo.

—¿Se han peleado?

—No… —Gael arrugó la nariz y le dio un trago a su café —esto quema.

—Siempre te quejas de lo mismo. ¿No me quieres contar qué ha pasado?

—Me ha propuesto el enlace, formalmente y todo… hasta tengo un anillo —contestó Gael como si estuviera hablando del clima.

—¿Un anillo? Vaya… Te felicito, me alegra mucho y…

—No te adelantes a felicitar —le interrumpió Gael en voz baja —aún no le he dado una respuesta.

—Oh…

—Y Manfred me ha dicho que me lo puedo pensar, que él me esperará, que… pues, que me ama, eso ha dicho.

—Eso es grande.

—Lo es, es decir, Manfred es un chico responsable, tiene su propio negocio, es atento, le caes bien tú, no es tan celoso, ni tiene ningún vicio, o defecto importante…

—Pero…

—Pero —suspiró Gael, cansado de pensar en ese gran "pero".

—Gael… ya han pasado dos años…

—Dos años y nueve meses —le aclaró el chico.

Draco se mordió el labio un instante y luego suspiró, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo, lo empezó a hacer caminar hacia el elevador, para ir a las oficinas.

—Es mucho tiempo.

—Y aún así… —Gael le dio un trago más a su taza de café, sin hacer ninguna mueca de descontento ya —es que me siento tan estúpido… Manfred es un chico perfecto, no hay ninguna razón para siquiera estármelo pensando…

—Pero Manfred no es Mikel, ¿verdad? —susurró Draco apretando un poco más a su amigo, Gael suspiró profundamente y asintió.

—No, no es Mikel.

*****

Lo único que no le gustaba del verano era que trabajar era mucho más cansado. Limpió con el dorso de la mano el sudor de su frente y se obligó a respirar profundamente, aunque tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, localizó una vez más a Cleave en frente, cerca de los arbustos altos, estaba sonrojado y también algo sudado, supuso que estaría maldiciendo el calor de la misma manera que él.

Se removió incómodo, recordando la última conversación que había tenido con Draco la noche anterior, antes de dormirse, una que llevaban teniendo demasiadas veces; aquella en la que Draco le había recordado su grandiosa idea, más de dos años atrás, de tener tres niños cuanto menos. Sentía que no podrían manejar tres niños, a duras penas habían podido manejar a Zoe y Sofía, y aún estaban aprendiendo a hacerlo, no que se quejara, jamás, pero sentía que con un niño más se ahogarían. Así era como había tratado de explicárselo a Draco; pero él no había entendido, hablaba de sueños y de presentimientos, de que sabía que debían tener a ese niño, y Harry se había excusado diciendo que podían esperar algunos años a que las niñas fueran más grandes y responsables y no dependieran tanto de ellos para intentarlo. Harry había sentido la tristeza y la decepción en Draco, cuando se había girado para dormirse finalmente, pero no había sido capaz de ceder por hacerlo feliz.

El sonido de unos pasos, amortiguados por el pasto, lo hizo salir de esas cavilaciones y agacharse un poco más entre los árboles, en frente Cleave lo imitó, y ambos esperaron muy quietos, conteniendo el aliento hasta que la tan esperada criatura apareció:

El pequeño duende caminaba contento, silbando una tonada que se le hacía conocida, tenía entre las manos un atado de ropa, parecía ropa sucia. Se detuvo en el pequeño claro, entre los árboles donde Cleave y Harry se ocultaban, miró a ambos lados e incluso hacia el cielo antes de soltar el atado de sábanas al suelo, que cayó haciendo un ruido metálico e inconfundible.

El duende agitó las manos un par de veces y una porción del jardín donde se encontraba parado se removió, dejando ver un profundo y oscuro hueco. Harry y Cleave, aún en la distancia, intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento y aguardaron viendo como el duende iba jalando la sábana con los objetos metálicos hacia el interior del agujero, en cuanto lo perdieron de vista Harry saltó de su escondite, lanzándose un hechizo de camuflaje y corriendo para seguir al duende, mientras Cleave lanzaba las luces de auxilio y se conectaba con la central de aurores.

Harry entró arrastrándose hacia el escondite, era bastante bajo, para que cupiera un duende y no un mago adulto, así que no había forma de que pudiera levantarse y debía ser cuidadoso, porque si era descubierto no se podría defender muy bien desde esa posición. Apretó con fuerza la varita en una mano y sacó un pequeño cuchillo de un bolsillo, que tenía oculto en el brazo, sujetándolo con fuerza. Los duendes eran muy tramposos así que, mientras más armas tuviera a mano para defenderse, sería mejor. Observó, conforme se arrastraba por los escalones iluminados por las antorchas, lo que era al parecer una cámara abovedada, mucho más amplia que ese pasillo, llena de anaqueles con objetos brillantes. El duende, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba alrededor, continuó silbando mientras seguía arrastrando la sábana, que hacía un ruido metálico conforme chocaba con las pequeñas piedras del piso.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire más en cuanto pudo ponerse en cuclillas al final de la escalera y dio una mirada hacia arriba, la entrada por donde había bajado estaba empezando a cerrarse lentamente, podía ver como la línea que dejaba pasar el sol y el aire se iba acortando cada vez más. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia el frente de nuevo, el duende estaba a varios metros de él, demasiado ocupado colocando copas y bandejas en los anaqueles como para notarlo, además tenía el hechizo de camuflaje, aunque no estaba muy seguro del alcance de la magia de los duendes. Todas sus experiencias anteriores con ellos no habían sido buenas, así que tenía razones de sobra para estar tan tenso. Volvió a darle una mirada a la entrada, ya solamente era una línea casi inexistente.

El duende, que continuaba moviéndose por los estantes detuvo su silbido un segundo, antes de continuar. Harry supo que había notado algo, quizá a él, y se pegó más contra la pared, pensando en que tal vez los aurores no habían llegado a tiempo o que a Cleave le había pasado algo. Se quiso dar un golpe en la cabeza en el momento en que se le ocurrió que tal vez el duende, pese a su naturaleza, no estaba solo, Cleave y él habían pensado en esa hipótesis, incluso habían investigado con varios más de su equipo pero no habían encontrado nada y la habían descartado, tal vez se habían equivocado y habían caído en una emboscada de duendes.

En ese momento notó que el silbido se había detenido, había estado tan metido en sus suposiciones que ni siquiera lo había notado, el duende ya no estaba de espaldas sino de frente mirando alrededor con el ceño fruncido, sus pequeños ojos oscuros escaneando todo con atención. Harry contuvo el aliento mientras lo vio acercarse más y más, dio una mirada más hacia la parte de la salida, ya estaba completamente cerrada. Tomando una decisión precipitada empezó a recular por las escaleras, sabía que tendría que arrastrarse para poder salir, pero no le daba nada de gracia tener que darle la espalda al duende.

Antes de siquiera alejarse un par de escalones, el duende dio un salto hasta las escaleras, con un objeto extraño en la mano que Harry ni siquiera había notado, era un pica-hielo, y trató de darle al aire varias veces. Harry empezó a retroceder más, tratando de mantenerse lo más alejado del punzón, pero el duende saltaba y se movía tanto que era imposible esquivarlo, hasta que finalmente sintió el ardor del objeto clavándose en su brazo.

—¡Demonios! —gritó furioso mientras llevaba una mano al brazo, el hechizo de camuflaje se estaba desvaneciendo, lo podía sentir, mientras el duende daba un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Aja! —bramó el duende —Te quieres llevar mi fortuna, ¿no es así? Pero no te dejaré, es mía, yo la hice y me pertenece… a nadie más pertenece.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie lentamente, estaba muy enojado, con Cleave por tardar tanto, con los aurores por no llegar a tiempo y con el estúpido duende por haber roto una de sus túnicas de trabajo favorita y herirlo.

—No, no son tuyas, son de sus dueños, que pagaron oro, en algunos casos mucho oro, por tenerlas.

—No, eso era un alquiler, lo que un duende hace…

—Ya, me aburres —le interrumpió Harry levantando la varita —. Inmobilus.

El duende había abierto la boca, para contestar, pero antes de que una palabra saliera de su boca ya caía al piso completamente petrificado.

—Ah… ustedes y sus ideas —rumió Harry sacando del bolsillo un pañuelo largo y, usando la mano sana y la boca, atándoselo al brazo para que la herida dejara de sangrar al menos un poco.

—Levicorpus —masculló agitando la varita y volvió a las escaleras, arrastrándose y sintiendo detrás de él como el cuerpo del duende iba golpeando los escalones. Cuando llegó al final del camino usó un par de hechizos para poder derrumbar la salida. Frunció el ceño por la luz y sintió un par de brazos ayudándolo a salir,

—Jefe.

—Jefe y un demonio —gruñó Harry —, no me jales, el brazo…

—Diablos, lo han herido.

—Sí, Cleave, eres muy deductivo —respondió sarcásticamente Harry mientras hacía levitar el cuerpo del duende, había visto alrededor el grupo de aurores, pero ninguno parecía muy interesado en querer ayudarlos.

—Lo siento, jefe, es que ellos… o mejor dicho —empezó a mascullar cerca de Harry, mientras éste dejaba caer el cuerpo inmóvil del duende sobre la hierba, pero fue interrumpido por una voz que Harry conocía muy bien.

—Así que era cierto, en verdad había un duende en ese agujero.

—Dashiell —replicó Harry con los labios apretados —De todos los aurores que hay en el Ministerio tenías que ir por Dashiell.

—Es que Joel no estaba, ni Chris, ni ninguno que conociera y en cuanto dije su nombre…

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras giraba para ver a Dashiell, lucía realmente como siempre, musculoso, alto, fuerte y petulante.

—Pues sí, había un duende en el interior de esa cueva —le respondió con fastidio mientras le señalaba al duende petrificado en el piso.

—Oh, ¿y te ha dado en el brazo un duende tan pequeño?

—No me hubiera dado si es que los aurores hubieran entrado en el momento en que Cleave les pidió que lo hicieran.

—Es que los aurores no trabajan para Cleave, Potter, ni para ti.

—Ya, pero a mí me pagan por hacer el trabajo que ustedes no hacen.

—¿Es tu forma frustrada de pretender ser auror? —preguntó con burla Dashiell. Cleave observaba todo de manera atónita, no conocía a ese tal Dashiell, no lo había visto antes ni había visto a su jefe discutir tanto con alguno de los aurores, por lo general estos se llevaban bien con él.

—No, es una forma más divertida de vivir que ser un simple auror.

—Auror Prior —corrigió Dashiell.

—Oh, ¿Prior?, ¿y estás en medio de la captura de un duende ladrón? Es un alivio saber que los delitos han bajado tanto que el que un duende se meta a las casas para robar es un caso tan importante, como para que lo vea un Auror Prior.

Dashiell entrecerró los ojos, furioso, mientras Harry esperaba su respuesta, pero Cleave lo interrumpió antes de que el hombre replicara.

—Jefe, está sangrando, vamos a que lo revisen…

—Sí, Potter, no te vayas a desangrar —se burló Dashiell. Harry le sonrió petulantemente.

—Cleave, trae a los demás y a los señores Norwik, para que reconozcan sus cosas y hagan la denuncia delante del Auror Prior.

—Pero… —Cleave se detuvo al ver la mirada de fastidio de Harry y asintió, desapareciendo por entre los árboles, ya que habían acordonado la zona para que nadie pudiera aparecer y desaparecer.

—Dentro de la cueva encontrarás todo lo que el duende ha estado robando por los últimos dos años, según hemos podido investigar, las últimas víctimas fueron el matrimonio Norwik, que fueron los que, luego de ir al Ministerio y que éste no diera con sus objetos desaparecidos, decidieron ir a la agencia, ellos llegaran en cualquier momento para reconocer sus pertenencias y poner la denuncia formal, nuevamente.

—Interesante, Potter —replicó Dashiell mirando con fastidio al duende y luego a su equipo, que aguardaba por órdenes alrededor de ellos —, pero como sabes todo debe ir en un informe, y ninguno de mis muchachos es una secretaria para andar tomando notas.

Harry sonrió altaneramente y Dashiell lució desconcertado por eso, aunque no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues en ese momento ya cruzaban el jardín Cleave, junto a su equipo de trabajo, y acompañando al matrimonio Norwik.

—Informe —ordenó Harry señalando con la cabeza a Dashiell, Laurent, uno de los chicos nuevos que había contratado, y que al parecer había sido puesto en sobre aviso por Cleave sobre el comportamiento del auror, avanzó más a prisa los últimos pasos y le puso de mala manera en el pecho a Dashiell un archivo bastante abultado que habían armado durante las últimas dos semanas de investigación.

—Oh… que repugnante —masculló la señora Norwik, mirando al duende tirado en el piso.

—Ahora, el auror Prior, Dashiell McDowell, muy amablemente se encargará de ayudarlos a hacer la denuncia, él mismo se ha ofrecido a ayudarlos en todo lo que necesiten —les explicó Harry cortésmente.

—Oh, pero muchacho, te han herido —exclamó el señor Norwik, mirando con algo de admiración hacia Harry.

—¿Ha sido este horrible duende? —preguntó la señora Norwik mirando con temor la herida de Harry.

—No es nada, en serio, iré a curarme en un momento más.

—Gracias, pensé que no recuperaríamos nada de nuestras cosas —le dijo el señor Norwik mientras apretaba su hombro, del lado sano.

—No tiene de qué, ya sabe, para servirles, como siempre —Harry les sonrió a ambos y luego a Dashiell.

—Cleave, te quedas a cargo, que Laurent y Edelstein ayuden a los señores Norwik a reconocer sus cosas y a dar los datos extras que los aurores del equipo de Dashiell puedan necesitar.

—Sí, jefe —dijeron los tres a la vez, Dashiell le dio una mirada burlona.

—¿Hasta te crees jefe?

—No me lo creo, lo soy —farfulló Harry alejándose hacia los árboles para poder aparecerse en la clínica y curarse, el dolor en el brazo se estaba haciendo cada vez más agudo y además no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando al idiota de Dashiell.

*****

—La solución es muy simple —le dijo Draco en cuanto Gael, que había sido llamado por el mismo Draco, entró a su oficina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado Gael antes de acercarse a la esquina donde las gemelas jugaban, ambas acostadas sobre la alfombra, garabateando con crayones gruesos sobre cuadernos con hojas en blanco.

—"Gal" —gritó Sofía arrodillándose para darle un beso a Gael.

—"Tíyo" —dijo Zoe imitando a su hermanita y besando también a Gael, sólo que ella se entretuvo un poco más jalando la cabellera castaña.

—¡Pelo! —nombró con entusiasmo Sofía tirando del otro lado del cabello de Gael.

—¡Auch!

—Zoe, Sofía —llamó Draco desde su escritorio —¿Qué hemos dicho de jalarle el cabello a las personas?

Las dos niñas se detuvieron y miraron hacia Draco con esa carita de disculpa que solían poner y que le recordaban a Harry cuando hacía algo malo, antes de tirarse nuevamente en el piso a pintar.

—No seas tan rudo con ellas, no era para tanto —las defendió Gael mientras les acariciaba las oscuras y largas cabelleras antes alejarse para saber a qué se refería Draco cuando había entrado a la oficina.

—No soy rudo con ellas —se defendió Draco —, simplemente hay que decirles que está bien y que no, y andar jalándole el cabello a los demás no está bien.

Gael puso los ojos en blanco y jaló la silla delante del escritorio de Draco, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

—Entonces… ¿De qué solución me estabas hablando?

—Del problema con Manfred, por supuesto.

—Ah —la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Gael y Draco suspiró cansado; estaba harto de ver a su amigo así, tan triste, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que estaba conforme con lo que pasaba, cuando por dentro estaba sufriendo por la ausencia de Mikel. En el fondo había tenido la esperanza de que lo olvidara, que con el tiempo quisiera a alguien más, si no era Manfred, no importaba, a algún otro que fuera bueno, pero al parecer Gael no olvidaba —. Aún no estoy seguro de qué es lo que le voy a responder, y casi había apartado el tema de mi cabeza, ¿por qué me lo tienes que recordar?

—Porque necesitas arreglarlo, ¿te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si te enlazas a Manfred sin quererlo verdaderamente?

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué no lo he pensado?

—Entonces no lo quieres —suspiró vencido Draco.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—No lo quieres para enlazarte con él —aclaró Draco.

—No lo sé, es decir él es…

—Bueno, amable, cariñoso —interrumpió Draco agitando una mano —; ya me sé todo eso, me lo has dicho más de una vez, ¿te lo estás pensando en serio?

—¡Claro que sí! Él ha preguntado, tengo que darle una respuesta —replicó Gael cruzándose de brazos, estaba tan confuso, no sabía qué decirle a Manfred.

—Creo que… —Draco se mordió el labio un momento antes de asentir, convenciéndose de que aquello era lo mejor —. Antes de tomar una decisión necesitas hacer las paces con tu pasado.

—Puff — bufó Gael —; eso sonó a psicoterapeuta —Draco arqueó una ceja, fastidiado, y Gael agachó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta — ¿Y cómo se supone que uno hace las paces con su pasado?

—En tu caso, hablando con Mikel, por supuesto, verlo y decidir, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo viste, no sabes si lo que sientes por él es simplemente un sentimiento idealizado, ni si es que él tal vez ya tiene una nueva relación, incluso si es que ya se enlazó a alguien —lo último lo dijo lentamente, pudo ver como el rostro de Gael se ponía mucho más triste aún.

—¿Enlazado?

—Ajá.

—No… es decir —Gael negó con la cabeza y empezó a jugar con las plumas que habían sobre el escritorio de Draco, cosa que Draco detestaba de sobre manera, pero esta vez lo dejó hacer —; ni siquiera sé donde está Mikel —musitó.

—Ah… —Draco abrió uno de los cajones con aire ceremonial —¿Qué tal si yo te digo que sí sé donde está?

—¿Lo sabes? —Gael dejó de jugar con las plumas y le dio una mirada de reproche a Draco —¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Bien… son muchas preguntas, ¿verdad? —contestó divertido mientras sacaba un pergamino enrollado y lo ponía en el escritorio —primero: sí, lo sé, segundo: desde hace muy poco en realidad y tercero: no sabía si era información que quisieras saber, pero dadas las circunstancias…

—¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué es lo que…?

—De acuerdo, basta —reprochó Draco poniéndose en pie, sus hijas voltearon a verlo con los ojitos grises brillando, expectantes, seguramente creyendo que era posible algún paseo o tal vez un dulce antes de la cena —. No, niñas, lo siento, sigan con eso… pronto nos iremos a casa, ¿sí?

Ambas asintieron y se miraron desilusionadas, pero luego de un instante continuaron pintando, una en el cuaderno de la otra, como si nada hubiera pasado. Draco soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, no tenía deseos de una rabieta de sus niñas en ese momento.

—¿Decías?

—Ah, lo siento, es que me fastidias con tantas preguntas; te puedo contar lo que sé, y luego pienso que deberías ir a verlo y hablar con él, no sé si está o no enlazado, o qué es lo que pasa en su vida en este momento, pero pienso que no puedes tener un panorama claro sobre la respuesta a Manfred si es que no has resuelto eso primero.

Gael se mordió el labio un momento, meditando acerca de la información que podía conseguir, queriendo saber si es que realmente era bueno para él remover esas heridas aunque, decidió, esas heridas nunca habían sanado del todo. Tal vez Draco tenía razón, tenía que verlo, tenía que saber…

—¿No te enfadarías tú si es que lo veo y decido que lo quiero aún?

Draco se encogió de hombros y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Lo importante aquí es que tú seas feliz. Yo… yo siempre he querido que seas feliz —susurró con cariño. Gael le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida antes de asentir.

—Quiero saber —respondió finalmente —¿Dónde está Mikel? Si me das la dirección tal vez esta tarde pueda ir a verlo y…

—En realidad —interrumpió Draco —nunca dije que estaría en Inglaterra, ¿o sí?

*****

Harry apareció en la sala de emergencias de la nueva clínica para el tratamiento de fertilidad que Draco, con apoyo de Zettie, habían inaugurado más de un año atrás, cuando la poción de fertilidad de Draco había sido finalmente patentada y permitida. El Ministerio había sido muy estricto al respecto: no era una poción que se pudiera vender en cualquier tienda ni por catálogo, sino que se tenía que someter a los interesados a una pequeña evaluación psicológica y física, mantener los registros siempre al día y un sin fin más de papeleos que Harry no entendía muy bien. Draco había dicho que el que aprobaran la poción en menos de un año era más de lo que podía esperar y que estaba seguro que poco a poco, con los casos que fueran sumando, las exigencias y auditorias del Ministerio se irían relajando.

Harry aún recordaba, dos años atrás, la tarde en que Mikel se había aparecido por su oficina, para despedirse, habían charlado bastante ese día, y a él le dio pena como habían terminado las cosas, pero lo comprendió cuando le dijo que necesitaba alejarse, tomar unas vacaciones y despejarse. Mikel sabía, porque Ethan y Lucka se lo habían dicho, que Gael tenía un novio formal, y pese a que Harry había insistido en que tratara de hablar con él, Mikel no había cedido, se sentía demasiado inseguro y triste por ello.

Desde ese entonces Draco y él habían tenido que buscar otros medimagos, para las niñas y para ellos mismos, así habían conocido a Anthony Rush, el medimago Rush, un hombre mayor, de modales muy amables y sonrisa fácil, era muy paciente con ellos, sobre todo con Draco, que había demostrado ser un paranoico redomado cuando se trataba de las niñas y su salud. El medimago Rush se especializaba en niños y seguía el desarrollo de los que nacían en la clínica, sin embargo, no tenía muchos problemas en tratar ciertos casos de emergencia menor, como el que un duende le hubiera dado en el brazo tratando de escapar.

—Señor Potter —saludó la recepcionista de la pequeña clínica, mirando algo alarmada a Harry, aunque no tanto, pues no era la primera vez que llegaba herido, aunque nunca gravemente.

—Hola Betsie —saludó Harry con una sonrisa tranquila —¿Rush?

—En el comedor, está de descanso.

—Yo lo busco —le dijo en cuanto la chica ya tomaba el megáfono para llamar al medimago —, nos vemos.

—Sí, señor —se despidió Betsie en el momento que una pareja joven de chicos entraba tomada de la mano, Harry les sonrió mientras se alejaba, recordando que él su embarazo lo había tenido que hacer en casa, alejado de todo el mundo y, aunque ahora el embarazo masculino tenía sus detractores, ya no era tan extraño ver a algún hombre con la túnica abultada y esperando bebé.

Caminó por el pequeño pasillo blanco que llevaba hacia el comedor para el personal, saludando a algunos de los trabajadores con que se encontraba en el camino, los cuales le daban miradas alarmadas, hasta que finalmente se detuvo delante de la puerta que decía "Cafetería". Empujó la puerta con cuidado, muchas veces había encontrado a uno que otro medimago o medibruja dormitando allí, sobre todo después de algún parto, y había aprendido a no ser tan bullicioso en ese lugar.

En el comedor, compuesto por cuatro mesas largas, una mesa extra donde había una cafetera y una alacena con hechizos de conservación, además de una radio que casi nunca estaba prendida, solamente estaba Rush, apoyado sobre sus codos y rellenando el crucigrama que traía "Londres Hoy"

—Hola —saludó Harry sentándose delante de él, notando recién que se encontraba demasiado cansado.

—Harry, ¿cómo estás? —saludó el hombre apenas dándole una mirada.

—Pues…

—Mira, aquí ponen "Fabricante de pociones" a que no adivinas cuál es la respuesta.

—¿Draco Malfoy?

—Exacto —respondió con una sonrisa el medimago mirando con atención a Harry, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio la manga ensangrentada y rota y el brazo atado por un pañuelo —. Oh, no me había dado cuenta.

—Sí, eso —resopló Harry —, me encontré con un duende particularmente agresivo.

—Ya veo… vayamos al consultorio para curarte eso cuanto antes… no queremos que se infecte.

—No se apure, puedo esperar a que su descanso termine —ofreció Harry amablemente, pensando en la posibilidad de tomarse una taza de café.

—No, nada de eso, además no quiero ni pensar en lo que diría Draco si se da cuenta que he dejado que su esposo se desangre mientras terminaba el crucigrama.

—Está exagerando —replicó Harry, pero el hombre negó y le señaló hacia el brazo, Harry le dio una mirada y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, pese al pañuelo atado, sangraba demasiado, entendió porqué Betsie y los demás le habían dado esas miradas tan preocupadas.

El medimago le hizo tomar un par de desagradables pociones y le untó una pomada que olía a rayos, indicándole que al parecer el objeto con que lo habían herido posiblemente tenía algún tipo de encantamiento de defensa, que era una situación muy común y que sólo necesitaba tomar las pociones nuevamente en la mañana, procurar no golpearse ni hacer grandes esfuerzos como para reabrir la herida y que en dos días no sería más que un golpe y quizá una nueva cicatriz.

—Aunque Draco tiene una pomada muy buena contra esas cicatrices —le recordó el hombre, Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Ya, seguro le pido un poco, aunque se pone algo…

—¿Maniático?

—Exacto —aceptó Harry el comentario —, cuando salgo herido o algo así, aunque no sea nada.

—Y lo comprendo. En todo caso, aquí tienes las dos pociones para mañana y la pomada para el golpe, si tienes fiebre, dolor, o algún síntoma extraño, te pido me avises, no hay que arriesgarnos sólo por no enfadar a Draco.

—Por supuesto —contestó Harry cargando en una mano la camiseta rota y manchada y usando una nueva que había creado con las sábanas de una de las camillas, agradeció tener la previsión de tener en la oficina un poco de ropa extra por si acaso.

—Y muchas gracias.

—No tienes de qué, salúdame a esas dos lindas niñas.

—Gracias —sonrió Harry más ampliamente, si había algo que le hacía sonreír era recordar a sus pequeñas.

*****

—¿Tan lejos? ¿Qué ha ido a hacer tan lejos?

—Intuyo que olvidarte, aunque no debemos apresurarnos —contestó Draco con paciencia —; Erin dice que está allí desde hace año y medio, antes de eso no sabemos dónde se metió, ella me ha dado todos los datos, simplemente debes ir allá y encararlo, resolver todas las dudas que tienes y luego tomar una decisión.

—Dicho así suena tan fácil.

—Lo sé, lo siento, pero solamente quiero ser práctico, si vas a estar volando calderos por esto nos vas a llevar a la quiebra.

—Exagerado —le reprochó Gael, aunque Draco no se lo admitiera, si entendía que era la preocupación por él lo que lo había movido a darle esa información.

—Mira, si partes esta noche, en un par de días podrás estar de vuelta, además que de paso le das una visita a Erin, hace tiempo que no la vemos.

—Cierto —Gael recordaba haberla visto por última vez para la reunión que hicieron para recordar a Jocelyn, unos meses atrás —; ella no me dijo nada de Mikel la última vez que vino.

—No, no lo hizo, pero… supongo que Mikel lo pidió, él tampoco se ha puesto en contacto con ningún otro, creo que solamente escribe para mandar tarjetas de cumpleaños.

—A casi todos… a mí no —replicó Gael, parecía herido y Draco se arrepintió del último comentario —. Tal vez eso significa que ya no siente nada por mí, que como dices, está enlazado o algo así y…

—O tal vez que no sabe qué te puede decir —le interrumpió Draco —y deja de ser tan negativo.

—Mira quien habla.

—Yo no soy negativo.

—Lo eres.

—No, Gael, soy realista, eso es diferente.

—Negativo —empezaron a gritar Sofía y Zoe, aparentemente ya aburridas de tener que estar pintando y comenzando a dar saltitos.

Draco sonrió a sus niñas

—Sí, muy bien, una nueva palabra.

Las niñas siguieron repitiendo "Negativo" y "Palabra" durante mucho rato más, mientras Draco le entregaba a Gael el ticket del traslador que había comprado para él esa mañana, tenía que estar en la salida de la Sala de Transportes del Ministerio Inglés en solamente tres horas, Draco lo había preferido así para no dejarle a Gael mucho margen de tiempo, así no se arrepentiría ni lo pensaría demasiado.

—De acuerdo —aceptó finalmente Gael —, terminaré unas cosas en la oficina e iré a verlo…

—Suerte —le deseó Draco seriamente, Gael asintió y salió corriendo. Un instante después volvió y antes de que Draco reaccionara se abrazó a él con fuerza.

—Gracias.

*****

Luego de comer un emparedado y una gran taza de café, Harry estaba en su oficina, firmando los papeles del caso Norwik, para llevarlos al Ministerio, cuando Clémence tocó la puerta de su despacho.

—Señor Potter, Joel Zimmerman y Christopher Chandler, han venido a verlo —informó.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Joel y Chris?

—Sí, tienen cita, recuerda que ayer dijo que…

—Sí, claro, es sólo que pensé que venía solamente Joel —negó con la cabeza —. Nada, déjalos pasar y tráenos algo de café, por favor.

Joel y Chris llegaron usando sus túnicas de aurores, se veían tensos cuando ambos le dieron la mano y se sentaron delante de él, el silencio se expandió mientras Clémence servía las tazas de café, cuando la mujer se fue Harry se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

—Si vienes a decirme que haremos una reunión más este año desde ya te digo que no.

Joel soltó una carcajada nerviosa y Chris sonrió suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

—Deja de pensar en las fiestas, Harry, tenemos un problema —su voz sonó bastante seria, lo suficiente para darle a entender a Harry que de verdad tenían un problema.

—¿Ustedes? ¿Es personal?

—Bueno… el tema es que en realidad lo creemos personal, pero también lo podemos catalogar como problema de la comunidad mágica —respondió Joel sacando un cigarro y levantándolo un poco, como preguntando si es que podía fumar allí, Harry asintió esperando más información, fue Chris el que se la dio:

—Ante todo, ¿recuerdas que en la Academia, los problemas de uno eran los problemas de todos?

—Por supuesto —contestó pasándole un cenicero a Joel —, siempre fue así, incluso ahora ustedes ayudan si es que alguno está en problemas.

—Sabemos que dejaste el cuerpo de aurores porque… bueno, por lo de Draco y todo eso y que sería de alguna manera demasiado pedirte que nos ayudes, considerando lo mal que terminó todo allí, pero…

—No fue exactamente por lo de Draco, fue todo, no me gustaba estar allí, no era lo que yo quería, las misiones sin tiempo de fin, la prepotencia… la intolerancia.

—Y tienes toda la razón, sobre todo en eso, la intolerancia.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Me están empezando a preocupar. ¿Alguno ha sido tratado injustamente? ¿Han sacado a alguien?

—No —negó Chris.

Harry les dio una mirada impaciente y Joel dejó el cigarro encendido sobre el cenicero

—Sebastian se ha enamorado.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, casi esperando que sus amigos rieran o alguien saltara gritando "broma", como nadie lo hizo, fue él el que soltó dicha carcajada, pero Joel y Chris no parecieron nada divertidos.

—Oh, vamos, ¿planean hacerle una despedida de solteros? Realmente… ustedes saben que no nos llevamos bien, nunca lo hemos hecho, si quieren ayuda deberían tratar con Dashiell, lo he visto esta mañana, igual de prepotente y creído si es que me preguntan, con su título de Auror Prior…

—No, no, nada de eso… lo hemos dicho mal —interrumpió Joel.

—Sebastian se ha enamorado de Thea Lancel.

La mirada interrogante debió darle a entender a Chris que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Ya, no me extraña que no te suene el nombre, a nosotros tampoco, pero hicimos averiguaciones…

—¿Han espiado a la novia de Sebastian?

—No. Fue Sebastian el que nos pidió ayuda… —Joel se inclinó hacia delante, hablando en un tono más confidencial —en un inicio le pidió ayuda a Dashiell, pero no le quiso ayudar, es más, se han peleado.

—Eres conciente de que en verdad no me estás diciendo nada, ¿cierto?

Chris tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y para sorpresa de Harry, que casi nunca lo había visto fumar, encendió un cigarrillo.

—Thea Lancel es hija de una de las personas que delató mortífagos durante la guerra, es hija de un soplón, por así decirlo, aunque a Sebastian no le gusta el término —aclaró.

—¿Soplón?

—Claro, ve y dile que el término no le gusta para que él lo repita —le reprochó Joel, y Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Es que no entiendo, ¿hubieron informantes durante la guerra?

—Siempre hay informantes durante las guerras —aclaró Chris.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? No me dirás ahora que el Área de Aurores anda prohibiendo casarse con informantes también.

—No, esa es otra historia, el tema es que alguien está matando a los informantes —informó Joel con seriedad.

*****

Draco sonrió y saludó a sus niñas, estaban en el jardín trasero, cercado y con un hechizo para que estuviera completamente iluminado, aprovechando que era verano y que no corría viento helado. Sus hijas jugaban alrededor de la casa para muñecas más grande que Draco había visto en su vida, aunque claro, no había visto muchas en realidad. Esta era una mágica, por supuesto, se las habían regalado Ron y Hermione por el segundo cumpleaños de las niñas, era tan grande que las niñas podían entrar y salir de ella como si se tratase de una casa real, aunque el hechizo de agrandamiento sólo serviría unos cuantos años más.

Estaba sentado en una silla de plástico, cerca de la casa de muñecas, releyendo unos contratos, cuando se percató de que pasaban de las siete y media, se preguntó cuál sería la razón para que Harry se demorara tanto, aunque no tenía ningún sentimiento de ansiedad o miedo, lo que indicaba que Harry estaba bien, aunque retrazado.

—Sofía, Zoe —llamó poniéndose en pie —vamos, hora de cenar.

—¡No! —gritaron las dos a la vez mientras corrían a esconderse dentro de la casita de muñecas.

—Vamos, no hagan que entre por ustedes —reprochó Draco, con un movimiento de muñeca desapareció los documentos y se acercó con pasos lentos hacia ellas, que se escondían tras una de las paredes plásticas.

—No hambre —gritó Sofía sacando la cabeza por lo que era una ventana.

—Sí, sí hambre, si no comes te quedarás enana —le respondió Draco mientras se arrodillaba en el piso y se acercaba más —vamos, de una vez.

Finalmente Draco tuvo que recurrir al viejo truco, desaparecer la casa de muñecas para que las niñas no tuvieran otro escondite, luego cargar a ambas hacia la casa, prometiendo que al día siguiente, siempre y cuando comieran todos sus vegetales, la casita estaría de vuelta.

Durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos Draco hizo acopio de toda la paciencia que podía tener, intentando darle de comer a las dos niñas a la vez, Winky lo ayudó, aunque tanto Sofía como Zoe competían en llamar la atención de Draco, pues ambas querían ser alimentadas por él, a falta de Harry.

Cuando las niñas ya habían terminado de comer Draco las entretuvo un rato más, esperando aún por Harry, hasta que llegó la hora del baño, esta vez se las ingenió para bañar a una por una, mientras la otra, acompañada de Winky esperaba en pie delante de la bañera, el baño duró mucho menos de lo acostumbrado y estuvo acompañado de sonoros llantos de una u otra, por la misma razón, todos los días Harry y él bañaban a las niñas a la vez, en la bañera que tenían para ellas, y esta vez no era posible hacerlo porque Harry seguía brillando por su ausencia.

Finalmente, cada una metida en su cama, se quedaron dormidas, Draco se quedó junto a ellas, aún con el libro de cuentos en las manos, mirando como dormían durante un rato más, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, giró para ver a Harry, lucía algo pálido y sentía que algo le preocupaba.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho —se disculpó Harry en cuanto entró, el tiempo se le había pasado volando y no se había dado cuenta de la hora hasta muy tarde, sabía que Draco estaría ligeramente enojado con él por eso, pues era toda una odisea tratar de hacer que ambas niñas comieran, se bañaran y se metieran a la cama; le había tocado hacerlo más de una vez cuando Draco había tenido que viajar, y tampoco era la primera vez que Draco lo hacía durante sus ausencias, pero siempre habían tenido la previsión de pedir ayuda a Hermione o a la Señora Weasley.

—Vamos afuera, acabo de hacerlas dormir —susurró Draco dejando el libro de cuentos en uno de los estantes y acariciando el cabello de Zoe antes de salir.

Harry le dio una mirada a las niñas y sonrió al verlas tan quietas y tranquilas, era muy difícil conseguir eso teniéndolas despiertas, luego apagó las luces, dejando encendidas las lámparas giratorias que recreaban estrellas y planetas en el techo, y salió de la habitación juntando la puerta muy despacio.

Draco no estaba en el pasillo, suspiró resignado a lo que sería una reprimenda y bajó a la cocina donde Draco se estaba preparando un té. La cena para ambos estaba ya servida.

—¿Tampoco cenaste?

—No, imposible hacerlo, Winky trató de ayudarme a darles de comer pero un poco más y se empiezan a tirar comida entre ellas, era un caos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry sacando de uno de los estantes una botella de vino y dos copas —Suena divertido.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que me parecerá divertido en unos veinte o treinta años —respondió Draco algo cansado, arqueó una ceja cuando vio que Harry traía la botella de vino y las copas.

—¿Estamos celebrando algo?

—No, lamentablemente no —suspiró Harry sentándose junto a su esposo y sirviendo un poco de vino en cada copa —todo lo contrario…

—A ver, ¿es por la visita de Joel?

—Joel y Chris —informó Harry cansadamente, había meditado mucho si contarle o no a Draco lo que ocurría, pero luego de ver los casos y escuchar toda la información que sus amigos habían traído supo que sería imposible trabajar en ese caso sin que Draco se enterase, es más, ya presagiaba muchas peleas con él por no poder estar en las noches para ayudarlo con las niñas.

—¿Ambos?

—Sí.

—¿Planean otra fiesta? —preguntó no queriendo lucir enfadado porque Harry haya llegado tarde solamente por eso.

—No, casi hubiera deseado que lo hicieran…

—Me estás preocupando.

—Sí, lo siento… Escucha, Draco, esto que te voy a contar es muy delicado y quiero que me entiendas…

—Oh, Merlín —jadeó Draco dejando el tenedor sobre el plato de manera ruidosa y mirando a Harry con temor —¿Te has metido en algo muy peligroso, verdad? Harry no debes hacerlo, recuerda lo que dijimos, las niñas necesitan a sus dos papás y ninguno se va arriesgar a hacer nada tonto ni heroico, sobre todo tú.

—Draco —suspiró Harry, realmente estaba agotado —aún no te he dicho nada sobre lo que te quiero hablar, además, no expondré mi vida ni nada por el estilo, sólo que es un asunto complicado.

—Te escucho —respondió Draco seriamente, conocía a Harry, más de lo que el mismo Harry se atrevía a admitir y podía oler el peligro en ese nuevo caso por todos lados.

—Según me enteré hoy, y no sé si tú has estado al tanto de esto antes… y no es un reproche, ni siquiera una pregunta, es que yo no tenía ni idea… —Harry le dio un sorbo más a su copa de vino antes de continuar.

—Durante la guerra, mientras Hermione, Ron y yo íbamos por todos lados buscando los horcruxes, pasaron muchas más cosas, gente que se dedicó a esconder a los sangre muggle, gente que trató de cambiarse de bando, gente que por alguna razón se hizo de información de los mortífagos y luego la entregó a la orden y a algunos aurores que no estaban bajo el dominio de Thicknesse y Voldemort, gente que se arriesgó por ayudar…

—Soplones —masculló Draco.

—Exacto, aunque preferimos no usar ese término —corrigió Harry recordando lo que Joel le había dicho.

—No lo dije como insulto —aclaró Draco —, era la forma como los mortífagos los denominaban, más de una vez escuché que agarraban a uno… —Draco dejó de hablar, la guerra y toda aquella época era algo que ya no aparecía en su mente nunca.

—Lo imagino —le dijo Harry tomándolo de la mano, Draco simplemente suspiró, indicándole a Harry que continuase.

—Hubieron muchos que sí se libraron de ser atrapados por los mortífagos en esa época, hasta donde tenemos entendido la orden y los aurores que te mencioné los reubicaron en lugares muggles, ocultos de los mortífagos, varios de esos informantes han salido del país en cuanto la guerra acabó, pero muchos otros se quedaron aquí, pero permanecieron la mayoría en el mundo muggle.

—Si la guerra ya había acabado, ¿por qué no volvieron?

—Algunos no tenían porqué o mejor dicho por quién volver, otros se acostumbraron a vivir entre muggles y otros pues… creo que tenían miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—A ser atrapados, creo…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Los están matando, Draco —respondió Harry en voz bastante baja —uno a uno, no es una masacre en gran escala, uno, máximo dos crímenes por año, siempre al estilo muggle, sobre todo a los que viven en el lado muggle, lo hacen parecer un asalto, ninguna nota, ningún recordatorio, nada, es más, ni siquiera se encuentra relación entre uno y otro asesinato, en el lado muggle al menos, pues esta gente está dispersa por todos lados y…

—Espera —lo interrumpió Draco poniéndose en pie —¿Me dices que hay mortífagos afuera ajusticiando gente?

—Sí, más o menos es eso.

—¿Y piensas ir por ellos?

—Pues…

—No, definitivamente no, Harry —negó Draco en voz alta.

—Draco, cálmate.

—No me digas "Draco cálmate", piensas salir a exponerte para capturar a un grupo de ex mortífagos locos que te pueden matar, ¿cómo demonios pides que me calme?

—No grites, las niñas…

—Insonorus —gritó Draco agitando la varita, para insonorizar la cocina. —¿Contento ahora? —preguntó en voz más alta.

—No.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, estaba furioso, más que furioso, la guerra había terminado, diez años atrás había decidido olvidar toda esa época, y había costado… pensar en todo lo que había perdido, en quienes había perdido, supuso que ese capítulo en su vida, así como en la de Harry, estaría cerrado, no era justo que ahora Harry decidiera traerlo nuevamente.

—Escucha, no podemos dejar que los mortífagos, o quienes sean los que están haciendo esto, continúen.

—No, yo no he dicho que deban dejarlos, pero para eso están los Aurores, son los que se encargan de eso, no tú.

—Ellos han matado gente que ayudó a los de la orden y a los que trataban de, a su manera, derrotar a Voldemort, ¡los están matando! Encuentran donde viven, donde están ocultos y van y los degüellan como si se tratase de animales. Es más que seguro que tienen vínculos en el Ministerio, y hacer una investigación abierta en este momento sería ponerlos en sobre aviso.

Por un instante, un pequeño instante, Draco recordó a su madre, a su madre asesinada. Se giró, incapaz de seguir mirando a Harry a la cara, de seguir discutiendo ¿Por qué él era tan terco? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?

Harry suspiró profundamente, no había querido decir lo último, tampoco quería decirle que Joel, Chris y él mismo creían que el primer asesinato de ese grupo de vengadores había sido el de Narcissa Malfoy.

El silencio se expandió entre ellos y Harry estaba ya por levantarse y tratar de acercarse a Draco, cuando este se volteó, su mirada era tan fría que, por un instante, se sintió desconcertado.

—¿Qué pasará con lo que hemos estado hablando?

—¿Qué pasará con que?

—Con el niño, por supuesto.

—Ah… —y allí el tema del niño, Harry se sentía egoísta por no querer hacerlo ahora, porque después de que él había sido el que había insistido en un inicio con que tuvieran muchos niños, ahora no estuviera listo o dispuesto para hacerlo. Si tan sólo Draco comprendiera que sentía que un niño más desarreglaría todo el orden que a duras penas estaban logrando mantener en casa.

—Ya veo.

—No, no, escucha… podremos hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? Pero más adelante, después, cuando las niñas sean más grandes y todo esto pase…

—No lo quieres hacer, ¿verdad? —susurró Draco con temor; esa discusión la habían tenido desde unos meses atrás, en que él había empezado a soñar con ese niño. Si le preguntaban qué aspecto tenía, él no lo sabría explicar, pero los sueños eran muy similares, entraba a casa y no estaban solamente las niñas, estaba ese niño, sonriéndole y abrazándolo. En otro estaba en su despacho, y era Harry quien llegaba con los tres niños, eran una familia, era como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que era lo que faltaba para que su familia estuviese completa. Se lo había dicho a Harry, y éste había resuelto que tal vez era simplemente la ansiedad por tener a un bebé más lo que lo hacía soñar. Draco tendía a enfadarse mucho con él por eso, sobre todo porque llevaban semanas conversando acerca de lo mismo y Harry siempre le daba largas con, "podemos hacerlo más adelante" o su respuesta de casi siempre "no nos lo podemos tomar a la ligera, déjame pensarlo" No lo había pensado mucho cuando se trató de las niñas, no hicieron planes ni mucho menos, todo lo fueron arreglando sobre la marcha. En cambio en esta ocasión sería mucho más simple, más fácil… Pero Harry no quería.

—No es eso —respondió Harry poniéndose de pie y alcanzándolo —no empieces a pensar en tonterías —le reprochó con voz suave mientras lo tomaba de los hombros —cuando acabemos este tema de los vengadores, podremos darnos el tiempo de analizarlo a conciencia.

—¿Y qué es lo que hemos estado haciendo las últimas semanas? —preguntó irritado, por un instante pensó en soltarse de Harry, alejarse de él y buscar calmarse pero no, Harry se la estaba poniendo muy difícil —, ni siquiera he dicho que tienes que ser tú, yo lo puedo hacer, no me molestaría hacerlo, llevar al niño, lo arreglaría todo yo, tú no tendrías mayores problemas.

—¿Me usas como un banco de esperma?

—No seas ridículo.

—Y además —levantó la voz un poco más Harry —¿Cómo demonios se supone que podré estar tranquilo trabajando e investigando si sé que estás en casa, con las dos niñas y además esperando a uno más?

—Ya has tomado el caso, ¿no es así?

—Ya te dije, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras…

—Pues yo no quiero esperar —interrumpió Draco desafiante —, no me apetece esperar y si lo que tengo que hacer es encargarme de las dos niñas y esperar al tercero mientras su padre está jugando en las calles a que aún es el bendito héroe de la comunidad mágica, lo haré.

—Te estás pasando, Draco —advirtió Harry apretando los dientes y apartándose de él.

—¿Yo lo estoy haciendo? ¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo tú? No me extrañaría saber que te hubieras alegrado cuando te propusieron ese caso, otra excusa más para seguir dando largas a este tema del nuevo bebé.

—¿Y tú qué estás haciendo? Quieres alterar nuestra vida, nuestro equilibrio y además ordenarme que no tome un caso solamente por un niño con el que has soñado, por algo que ni siquiera existe.

—Claro, a este paso no existirá ¿cierto? Tal vez cuando las niñas vayan a Hogwarts y tu preciosa rutina no se vea tan afectada lo pensaras, pero entonces seguramente, ya será muy tarde.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no pienso esperar a que te decidas, por eso —bramó Draco furioso, con un movimiento de varita desactivó el hechizo de silencio y sin tocar su comida, aunque jalando su copa de vino, caminó fuera de la cocina, rumbo a su habitación.

Harry miró por un instante el espacio donde Draco había estado y también tomó su copa de vino pero caminó hacia el lado opuesto.

Se sentó en los escalones que daban al jardín interior, donde la casita de muñecas había desaparecido y dejaba ver todo el paisaje verdoso, a ellos les encantaba tener fiestas allí, la de su cumpleaños, hacía muy pocos días había sido en ese jardín, con Patrick, el bebé de Ethan y Lucka; con Jules, Teddy; con los hijos de George, de Bill y las gemelas, también habían asistido Noah y su nuevo novio; Gael y Manfred, Aarón y Boris… había sido una gran fiesta. Le gustaba creer que después de todo sí había logrado tener una gran familia… Y quería cuidarla, tener un niño en ese momento no era viable, por muchas razones: ese grupo no era ningún aficionado, tras diez años de ejecuciones sabían lo que hacían, tenían medios para encontrar a sus víctimas, tenían información y eran peligrosos. Además no quería que Draco pasara el embarazo solo, si es que en verdad fuera él quien se embarazase, si resultase que él se embarazase nuevamente no podría seguir con el trabajo y no estaba dispuesto a parar en ese momento.

Dio un trago largo a su copa de vino y convocó con la varita el resto de la botella, se sirvió otra copa más mientras miraba hacia el oscuro cielo, salpicado de estrellas por ser verano, le gustaba su vida así, no quería cambiarla, pero tampoco quería que ese grupo de vengadores ganara más fuerza, la comunidad mágica, pese a todo el tema de la intolerancia gay, se había mantenido en una forzada paz durante esos años, y sabía que debían hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla.

*****

Draco salió de la ducha aún enfadado, se miró en el espejo mientras acomodaba su cabello y abrió uno de sus cajones, para ver si aún le quedaba poción para el dolor de cabeza, entonces la vio, el frasquito de la poción de fertilidad: ahora modificada, tras tanto tiempo de investigación, con duración más larga y mejores efectos. Levantó el frasco y lo vio a contra luz, su brillo dorado era invitador y también desafiante. Pensó en el niño que quería tener, en el niño que, él sabía, debía tener, y luego miró hacia el frasco nuevamente, la discusión con Harry aún bailando en su cabeza…

*****

No terminó con la botella de vino, era conciente de que debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente, tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer, además de preparar a las niñas para ir a la guardería, era su turno de hacerlo, para que Draco las pudiera llevar.

Pasó por la cocina, donde los platos con la comida casi sin tocar habían desaparecido al igual que los cubiertos y cualquier otro utensilio. Winky era muy efectiva en la casa, siempre estaba atenta a todo lo que ellos necesitasen y administraba la casa de tal manera que lo único que a ellos les preocupaba, además de trabajar, era cuidar a las niñas.

Pese a no haber comido mucho durante el día, ya no tenía hambre, la discusión se lo había quitado. Dejó sobre la mesa limpia de la cocina la botella media llena y la copa y antes de salir escuchó el sonido de ambas desapareciendo.

Subió con calma por el pasillo y antes de llegar a su habitación se detuvo en la de las niñas, abrió la puerta y sonrió al verlas aún dormidas, cada una en su pequeña camita, iluminadas suavemente por las luces de las lamparitas giratorias.

Cuando llegó a su habitación las luces ya estaban apagadas, Draco estaba sobre la cama, dándole la espalda y completamente cubierto por las mantas, pese a ser verano. No dijo nada ni hizo ademán de querer despertarlo, se desprendió de la ropa y pasó de largo hacia el baño, se duchó rápidamente y cuando volvió a la cama se dio cuenta que Draco no se había movido ni un centímetro. Mientras se secaba observó la espalda rígida de su esposo, era obvio que no estaba dormido. Se puso unos boxer y se metió a la cama, abrazándose inmediatamente a la espalda desnuda de Draco, que se tensó un poco por el toque, pero no se alejó.

—Hey… —suspiró Harry mientras una de sus manos acariciaba lentamente la cadera de Draco, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por el toque y sonrió antes de darle un beso en el cuello.

—Hola —respondió Draco con voz lenta, una de sus manos fue hacia atrás, buscando las caderas de Harry y oprimiéndolo un poco más contra su cuerpo.

—Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? No deberíamos discutir, no nos hace bien.

—Yo tampoco quiero discutir, yo también lo lamento —Draco sintió el aliento cálido de Harry sobre el cuello, seguido por la presión de esos labios, haciendo que su piel cosquilleara y se estremeciera, refregó un poco más sus caderas contra la pelvis de Harry, sintiendo aún bajo la tela del ropa interior, la erección creciendo.

La mano de Harry serpenteó hacia delante, mientras sus labios eran reemplazados por gentiles mordidas. Sus dedos llegaron hasta la cinturilla del bóxer y luego se colaron en el interior, sólo un poco, acariciando únicamente la punta del erecto miembro de Draco.

—Mmm… Harry… vamos —le apuró Draco empujándose hacia delante y tratando de hacer que esa mano se hiciera completamente de su erección.

Harry no contestó, retiró su mano y antes de que Draco se diera cuenta ya estaba tirando de su ropa interior hacia abajo, Draco ayudó levantando las caderas, aún sin girarse y sintió la tela resbalando hasta la mitad de sus piernas, apresándolas de alguna manera, pero no le importó mucho cuando sintió esa mano sujetando completamente su erección. Se agitó hacia arriba tratando de poner mayor velocidad mientras Harry continuaba con sus besos y mordidas, esta vez en la oreja y refregando su cada vez más dura erección, cubierta por la ropa interior, contra sus nalgas desnudas.

—Te amo —susurró Harry en su oído antes de apartarse de él. Draco lo sintió moverse en la cama y aprovechó para mover las piernas y deshacerse de la ropa interior. Las sábanas que lo cubrían habían desaparecido también, sintió a Harry apoderarse de su erección nuevamente, acariciándola de la misma manera que unos instantes antes, solamente que esta vez se refregaba entre sus nalgas la erección resbalosa de Harry.

Draco se arqueó y jadeó, tratando de apurar a Harry mientras éste se elevaba un poco y le levantaba la pierna, Draco se dejó acomodar y sintió la presión en su entrada, y a Harry entrando poco a poco en él.

La mano de Harry fue rápidamente hasta su miembro, mientras mordisqueaba los hombros y el cuello, fue Draco quien se comenzó a empujar contra él, demostrándole su necesidad.

Sus movimientos se hicieron coordinados rápidamente, Draco se empujaba contra ese puño cerrado y contra la ardiente invasión, que lo llenaba de placer en cada estocada, sus hombros y cuello eran mordidos deliciosamente y escuchaba a Harry gemir conforme en su oído.

Harry sintió como Draco lo apretaba con fuerza en su interior, podía sentir su propio miembro siendo absorbido y devorado por esa caliente estrechez, la espalda de Draco arqueándose, las uñas de Draco sobre su cadera, clavándose y enviándole oleadas de placer, de necesidad.

Se movieron el uno contra el otro con fuerza, ambos sabiendo que no podrían aguantar más tiempo. Draco dio un empuje más contra la mano de Harry y gritó roncamente, sintiendo su orgasmo tensar sus músculos y luego relajarlos; sintió a Harry empujarse con fuerza contra él, con tanta fuerza que lo hizo girar un poco contra la cama, el peso reconfortante de Harry contra sus espalda, su respiración agitada y ese gemido de placer… oh, cuanto amaba escuchar ese gemido de placer de Harry.

—Oh, Dios… — jadeó Harry dándole un beso en la nuca y luego con una mano temblorosa acariciando su cabello, ordenándolo un poco hacia un lado.

—Mmm —suspiró Draco demasiado relajado para moverse, si Harry continuaba acariciando su cabeza de esa manera se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento, y Harry lo sabía.

Harry se apartó con lentitud de él, Draco no se movió ni un poco mientras él aplicaba un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y jalaba las ropas interiores y los cobertores a la cama. Volvió a acariciar la espalda y el cabello de Draco, repartiendo pequeños besos por aquí y por allá tranquilamente mientras sentía el cuerpo de Draco cada vez más relajado, hasta que su respiración se hizo pausada y rítmica. Solo entonces se apartó un poco y se acomodó sobre la cama, abrazándose a Draco y suspirando contento. Sabía que la discusión no había terminado, en realidad no habían arreglado nada, tan solo habían dejado de pelear, por el momento. Espero que por lo pronto Draco dejara de pensar en todos los reproches por el nuevo bebé y la nueva misión, al menos por un tiempo, para darle la tranquilidad que necesitaba para investigar.

*****

—Hey, ¿encontraste algo? —preguntó Leonard Attanasio, un chico de treinta años, con el cabello oscuro y sujeto en una coleta con un lazo verde, del mismo tono que el color de su túnica.

—Hay una pareja de muggles en la calle siete de Whitehall Quay que saldrán de viaje a Bermudas dentro de cinco días, creo que sería un buen botín —contestó Darío Wren dejando de lado el diario que estaba leyendo.

—Ah… ¿has investigado la casa?

—Sólo un poco, ya sabes, lo de siempre, alarmas, sensores de movimiento… Espero que a la mujer no se le ocurra dejar sus joyas en el banco como a la anterior.

—Igual sacamos buena cantidad de oro de la anterior.

—Pero las joyas hubieran sido mejor, hay que ver que no lo hagan, sólo para saber porqué vamos realmente —dijo la voz de Leyla Browning, que llegaba en ese momento.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —le preguntó Leonard, sonriendo de manera coqueta. Leyla puso los ojos en blanco y negó, mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas libres.

—Asqueroso, no tiene nada de divertido el servir mesas a magos y brujas que se creen superiores a ti solamente porque pueden pagar esa comida.

—A ninguno nos gusta trabajar de esa manera, es decir, yo pude ser un medimago, de hecho estaba por terminar la carrera, antes de que… —Leonard frunció el ceño, no le gustaba recordar eso.

—Bueno, bueno —llamó la atención William Hurston, entrando en ese momento, traía una pipa vieja y gastada entre los dientes —, ¿qué hemos dicho acerca de andar lamentándonos?

—No nos lamentábamos —aclaró Wren —sólo recordábamos.

—Lo mismo es —refunfuñó Hurston sentándose junto a ellos en la desgastada mesa de madera, estaban en esa cabaña abandonada que habían conseguido muchos años atrás, cuando el Ministerio había levantado a algunos sus condenas de firmar ante ellos y los había echado de los condados mágicos creados para mantenerlos vigilados. Desde esa época era muy difícil mantenerse, pues los trabajos escaseaban, sobre todo si tenías como antecedente ser un Exonerado. Algunos de ellos habían tenido que conseguir trabajo en el lado muggle, lo cual era en extremo vergonzoso, algunos otros como Leyla habían tenido algo de suerte y lo habían conseguido en el lado mágico. Aunque sólo era algo de suerte, pues el sueldo no era para reventar cohetes y los trabajos eran sin mucho futuro, como ella, que servía mesas en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos del callejón Diagon.

—Ya, no peleemos —pidió Leonard —, de todas formas Wren ya tiene una casa.

—Ah, que genial —río Hurston —en cuanto lleguen los demás podremos ver el plan y qué tan accesible es.

—De acuerdo —respondió Wren levantando el diario para cambiar de página, en ese momento Leyla extendió una mano para tomar la primera página, pues había visto algo que le había llamado la atención.

—Ah… sí, Potter y Malfoy, salieron en los diarios toda la semana, era el cumpleaños de Potter y dicen que le han hecho una fiesta —le comentó Hurston con fastidio.

Leyla asintió. Los había visto una vez, a Potter y a Malfoy, en el restaurante en el que trabajaba, para el cumpleaños también de alguien, de uno de sus amigos, eran una mesa enorme y ella los había visto allí, llegaron tomados de la mano, y pasaron la velada riendo y conversando, se veían tan felices… Malfoy ni siquiera dio muestras de reconocerla, tal vez no lo había hecho, tal vez ya no se acordaba de su rostro.

¿Quién diría lo que ese chico había logrado? Solamente porque se había metido con Potter, porque no encontraba otra explicación para que ese muchacho, en peor posición que ellos mismos, fuera ahora el dueño de un gran fábrica, como decía el artículo, además padre y esposo.

—Definitivamente odio las hamburguesas —protestó Dan apareciendo en ese momento, con el uniforme muggle rojo y blanco, manchado de grasa —, son asquerosas.

—Ya, yo lo puedo limpiar —le tranquilizó Leyla mientras le extendía el diario a Dan que arqueó una ceja mirando interrogantemente de la fotografía hacia su hermana.

—¡Es que no es justo! —respondió ella a la muda pregunta —, ¿no te parece que es injusto que ese niño, pese a todo, haya salido con bien?

—¿Hablan de Malfoy? —preguntó Leonard levantando un poco el rostro para ver la página del diario que Dan sostenía.

—Honestamente yo siempre supuse que acabaría como Nott, ya saben, en un callejón abandonado y sin donde caerse muerto, sobre todo después de acabar con Narcissa, el niño parecía no poder hacer nada sin ella —opinó Wren.

—Sigo pensando que no es justo, él era uno de ellos, un 38ortífagos y está mejor que nosotros que ni siquiera matamos a nadie.

—En teoría él no mató a nadie —corrigió Hurston —es lo que dice su expediente.

—Pero Leyla tiene razón, no es justo, él merecía estar preso, no tener todo lo que tiene ahora —protestó Dan

—Yo los apoyo —intervino Leonard; Hurston le dio una mirada interrogante a Wren que asintió rápidamente.

—De acuerdo… —suspiró, casi vencido, ellos tomaban las decisiones por votación, no tenían un jefe ni ninguno quería ocupar esa posición, ya habían aprendido que eso de los jefes y Lords no funcionaba apropiadamente, además ellos sólo buscaban vengarse, no dominar a ningún mundo ni crear una nueva sociedad, y el método les estaba funcionando bastante bien —cuando lleguen los demás lo conversaremos.

Leyla sonrió complacida y jaló la página del diario que le había dado a su hermano, sentándose nuevamente y mirando con atención la fotografía, era una que habían sacado de la pareja saliendo de algún sitio, no era del cumpleaños de Potter, porque no habían dejado meter a ningún periodista en casa de los Potter-Malfoy, es más supuso que esa casa estaría mucho más que protegida para que los periodistas no se cuelen. En la fotografía salía Malfoy tomando la mano de Potter y murmurándole algo en el oído, Potter sonreía, Malfoy sonreía. No le gustaba ver a Malfoy sonreír. Después de todo lo que él y su familia habían hecho no era justo que sonriera.

*****

N/A

***Navia:** Es una diosa precéltica de origen indoeuropeo. Se discute su origen y pertenencia a algún grupo étnico (cultura campaniforme, cultura de los campos de urnas o cultura de La Tène). De género femenino, se la suele considerar una diosa de la fecundidad. Se han encontrado ofrendas de espadas en su honor en los cauces de los ríos europeos. Se desconocen más datos de su figura, procedencia, a qué grupo de dioses pertenecía, tipo de rituales o ciclo de mitos asociado a ella. Fuente: Wikipedia.

*****

**

* * *

  
**

_Y muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que estén disfrutando la historia, gracias por sus comentarios y saludos._

_Por lo pronto les doy el título del siguiente capítulo: "Los Informantes"; ya vimos que Harry se ha metido a investigar a los que están siendo asesinados, y que Draco no está de muy buen humor por eso; además que Gael partirá en busca de Mikel, para aclarar las cosas con él._

_No estoy segura de poder colgar el capítulo el lunes a media noche, como casi siempre hago, pero si no lo consigo, porque tengo un fin de semana demasiado complicado, típico de estas fechas, lo haré el lunes en la noche._

_Y ahora sí, muriendo de sueño, me despido, espero que estén bien, que pasen un fin de semana genial y que disfruten de las vacaciones, para los que las tienen, claro está._

_Zafy._


	59. LIBRO 6: CAPÍTULO 59: LOS INFORMANTES

_Hola a todos... ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? Yo recién he llegado a casa, estoy muerta y de sólo pensar que mañana tengo que trabajar... T.T _

_Me alegra que finalmente sí pudiera colgar el capítulo hoy... _

_

* * *

  
_

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEXTO LIBRO: VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 59: "LOS INFORMANTES"**

**

* * *

  
**

_There's something in your eyes _

_Makes me wanna lose my self, _

_Makes me wanna lose myself in your heart, _

_There's something in your voice _

_That makes my heart beat fast _

_Hope this feeling lasts _

_For the rest of my life_

**"_Feels like home"_**

**_Chantal Kreviazuk_**

_Hay algo en tus ojos_

_Que me hace querer perderme_

_Me hace querer perderme en tu corazón,_

_Hay algo en tu voz_

_Que hace a mi corazón latir más fuerte_

_Espero que este sentimiento dure_

_Por el resto de mi vida_

_H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = h j k y 7 v 7 J I o w_

_

* * *

  
_

_Agosto del 2008, Francia, Inglaterra _

_En la región centro de Francia, en el departamento de Eure y Loir, en el distrito de Nogent-le-Rotrou, en el "cantón"* de La Loupe. _

_Una vez llegues al Terminal de Apariciones, debes salir por la puerta norte, estarás en Rue du Chemin Vert, sigue de frente hasta Rue Bernard Bourlier, camina unas cinco calles y te encontrarás con una gran avenida: Rue de L`Eglise, busca una casa rosada de dos pisos, el número 42856, Erin vive allí, ella te llevará hasta Mikel. _

Gael apretó con fuerza el pergamino donde Draco le había escrito todas las instrucciones, llevaba una mochila en la espalda, una camiseta de mangas largas y bastante fresca, unos vaqueros y zapatillas. Se había peinado y revisado su imagen antes de salir de la estación, sólo por si Erin lo podía llevar esa misma noche a ver a Mikel. Aún no estaba seguro de lo qué le diría, o de lo que haría, esperaba que el sólo verlo le diera las respuestas que tanto estaba esperando, si es que estaba enamorado de él, o si, como le decía Draco algunas veces, solamente idealizaba su imagen y ya no existía nada que los uniera.

Se detuvo en una esquina y miró hacia el pequeño letrero que había en un poste, tratando de entender lo que decía: _Rue Bernard Bourlier_, supo que iba por buen camino. Al menos Draco había sido bastante amable dándole todas las referencias de esa manera, se preguntó cuanto tiempo su amigo habría tenido guardado ese mapa y esas indicaciones, y si es que había pensado realmente decirle algún día donde se encontraba Mikel.

Avanzó sin prisas, atento a todos los letreros e indicaciones, no hablaba francés, era negado para ello, incluso había ido con Draco un par de veces a Paris a cerrar algunos negocios, pero nunca había siquiera aprendido a pronunciar correctamente el saludo en francés, así que sabía que si se perdía sufriría mucho tratando de pedir ayuda.

Pese a ser ya de noche sentía mucho calor, en parte, sabía él, por el nerviosismo, pero también porque el clima allí era un poco más caliente que en Inglaterra. Sujetó con fuerza su mochila mientras cruzaba la enorme avenida que espero fuera _Rue de L`Eglise _y empezó a buscar el número que Draco le había indicado.

—Al menos la numeración sí la entiendo —se dijo con pesar mientras llegaba al número que Draco le había escrito. Efectivamente era una casa rosada, bastante amplía y de dos pisos, con una cerca en frente y un jardín pequeño pero bien cuidado.

—A Jocelyn le hubiera encantado estar aquí —declaró mientras abría la reja blanca de madera y avanzaba por el caminito de piedras. Suspiró profundamente y tocó al timbre. Draco dijo que le escribiría a Erin, pero las lechuzas internacionales tardaban unos cuantos días en llegar así que era improbable que su amiga estuviera enterada de su llegada. Espero nerviosamente en la puerta durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente se animó a tocar el timbre por segunda vez, rogando para que su amiga se encontrase en casa, de lo contrario se tendría que quedar en la puerta esperando quién sabe cuanto tiempo más.

—_Un temps, d'attendre — _dijo la voz de una mujer que él no conocía, frunció el ceño y se preguntó si es que acaso se había equivocado de dirección. Un instante después una muy guapa señorita de cabellos largos y castaños, usando un vestido liviano con tirantes en color celeste y con pequeñas flores blancas abrió la puerta.

—Bonne nuit —le saludó ella con una sonrisa amble —, comment vous pouvez aider.

Gael miró hacia ambos lados.

—Lo siento… no la entiendo —la mujer inclinó el rostro hacia un lado y lo miró expectante — Erin Urvoy —dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

— Bien sûr —respondió la mujer apartándose un poco de la puerta y abriéndola más —, se passe, s'il vous plaît.

—Eh… ¿Erin Urvoy vive aquí?

—Sí… —la mujer frunció el ceño un poco y luego sonrió —perdón, mi inglés es malo.

—Oh… De acuerdo —asintió Gael nerviosamente mientras entraba a la casa. La mujer lo guió por un pequeño pasillo hasta una sala de estar, bastante amplia, sobre la chimenea vio unas cuantas fotografías, suspiró aliviado cuando en una de ellas vio a su amiga.

—Erin… trabajando, en un poco de tiempo vuelve, ¿deseas esperar?

—Sí, por favor —respondió Gael dejando la mochila sobre el piso y acercándose a la chimenea, desde un extremo podía ver las fotos de Erin, una de bastante más joven, con el uniforme de una escuela, supuso que el equivalente a Hogwarts para Francia, otra más cuando recibía un título de un mago mayor, en la universidad y en el centro…

—¿Bebida? —le preguntó la mujer con amabilidad, Gael giró para verla a ella e hizo un torpe asentimiento mientras giraba nuevamente para ver la fotografía; efectivamente, se trataba de esa mujer, tomaba de la mano a Erin, ambas vestían túnicas de gala en color blanco, el sol estaba en todo lo alto, delante de ellas un mago mayor hacía un movimiento con varita mientras un lazo las unía de las muñecas. ¿Un enlace? ¿Erin se había enlazado? ¿Acaso ella ya había dejado de amar a Jocelyn? Recordaba claramente haber estado bebiendo una copa en honor a Jocelyn el año pasado, cuando se había cumplido un año más de que Jocelyn partiera, y haberla escuchado decir que nunca la dejaría de amar. ¿Erin les había mentido?

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo girar, un instante después aparecía Erin, en compañía de quien menos había esperado: Mikel, los dos venían hablando y riendo, hasta que lo vieron.

La mujer que lo había atendido, la que sería la esposa de Erin, se dijo con amargura, llegó en ese momento con una pequeña bandeja y un gran vaso de lo que al parecer era una soda, inmediatamente saludó a Erin con un beso en los labios, hablando en rápido francés y señalándolo, Gael supuso que le estaría diciendo que parecía inglés y que había preguntado por ella.

Mikel se había quedado completamente quieto, era conciente de su mirada sobre él, pero no podía mirarlo, no por el momento, solamente miraba a Erin y a esa mujer, y se sentía descorazonado.

—Gael… Que sorpresa, tú aquí —le dijo Erin finalmente.

—¿Cuándo has llegado? —preguntó Mikel.

Pero Gael no respondió inmediatamente, miró nuevamente hacia la fotografía y luego hacia Erin que lucía algo avergonzada.

—Te has enlazado.

—Hace poco más de un año —afirmó ella con un susurro —con Marie Juliette, Marie-Juliette Auteuil.

—Marie Juliette, él es Gael —le dijo a la mujer que le sonrió con amabilidad, Gael no pudo contestar a esa sonrisa, asintió pesadamente y se inclinó para tomar su mochila. Antes que alguno más pudiera reaccionar, él ya cruzaba la estancia rumbo a la puerta.

—¡Gael! —le llamó Mikel, pero Gael no le hizo caso, no estaba listo para encararlo, no cuando sabía que Erin se había enlazado con esa mujer y que no se los había dicho antes, que había dejado de amar a Jocelyn.

Escuchó el revuelo detrás de él, incluso a Erin llamarlo, pero igual siguió corriendo, logró abrir la puerta y salir al fresco de la noche. Corrió por el caminito de piedra y de allí por la gran avenida, corrió y corrió, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba en sus pulmones y como el corazón se le agitaba cada vez más, pero no le importó, hasta que sus piernas empezaron a fallarle y casi cae un par de veces. Sólo entonces se detuvo, agitado y sudoroso. Se inclinó un poco apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mirando de reojo alrededor, no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí.

—Gael —jadeó alguien detrás de él, se giró lentamente, conocía su voz, nunca la podría confundir.

—Mikel.

—Lo que has hecho es muy descortés —le reprochó Mikel con algo de cautela mientras se acercaba un poco más a él, sentía que debía estar en un sueño, pues no imaginaba a Gael, en Francia, ni siquiera había imaginado verlo nuevamente.

—¡No molestes! —reprochó Gael agitado, sus manos ahora sujetando mucho más fuerte la mochila, ver a Mikel, frente a él, a pesar del tiempo y los pequeños cambios, como que llevaba el cabello mucho más corto o que lucía algo más musculoso que antes bajo esa camiseta ajustada… Se mordió los labios para evitar decir o hacer algo inapropiado, si al llegar tenía dudas respecto a sus sentimientos acerca de él, éstas habían quedado resueltas. Lamentablemente resueltas, aún sentía algo, o mucho por él.

—Lamento que te hayas enterado así —Mikel dio un par de pasos hacia él y Gael se quedó completamente quieto y reteniendo el aliento —, ella no estaba segura de que ustedes, tú y Draco, entendieran esto.

—Pues tiene razón, no lo entiendo… nosotros, es decir, yo no quería que ella se quedara sola por el resto de su vida o algo así, pero debió decirnos… ¿Por qué se escondió? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Jocelyn… antes de que… estuviera con ella? Estuvo el año pasado en Londres y no… —Gael negó con la cabeza, sentía que no podría hacerle entender lo que sentía.

—Vamos —le pidió Mikel y Gael supo reconocer la timidez y el miedo en su voz.

—No… yo necesito… no puedo aún.

Mikel asintió y se quedó en silencio por un momento más mientras Gael miraba alrededor, hacia las luces de los edificios y las casas, para evitar mirarlo a él.

—Si quieres —comenzó Mikel, hablando lentamente —, tal vez te haría bien una copa, antes de volver.

—Yo pues… Sí —afirmó firmemente, al fin había venido a verlo a él, a hablarle, a saber… —, de acuerdo.

Caminaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, Gael podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, él mismo se sentía extraño, por un lado se sentía fuera de lugar y hasta algo traidor, caminando junto a él, aspirando su aroma y apreciando sus movimientos de esa manera tan descarada cuando en casa tenía a un hombre esperando por una respuesta. Recordó entonces: no le había dicho nada a Manfred, no le había avisado que saldría de viaje. No le interesó, lo cierto era que en ese momento, en el que había visto a Mikel en la calle, pronunciando su nombre había resuelto ya todo, no se podría enlazar con Manfred, no sería justo. Manfred era bueno y amable, y no era justo que aceptara solamente para no sentirse solo, como había hecho durante esos dos últimos años, no sería justo que lo condenase a la infelicidad sólo porque él no podía tener al hombre que amaba.

Torcieron por una de las calles y entraron a un pequeño bar, Gael no encontró mucha diferencia entre ese lugar y los que había en Inglaterra, Mikel le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y lo llevó hasta una de las mesas redondas, pegadas a la pared.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —preguntó Mikel mirando nuevamente hacia Gael, por un instante se perdió en sus ojos azules, en la forma como sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas y en su cabello desordenado cayendo sobre la frente y casi tapando sus ojos, siempre le provocaba apartar esos mechones de allí para poder apreciar su rostro. El sonrojo en Gael creció, Mikel creyó que por el escrutinio tan detallado que le estaba dando y aún así no se quiso contener, estiró la mano lentamente hasta la frente de Gael y apartó ese par de mechones castaños con delicadeza.

Gael cerró los ojos un instante, conteniendo el aliento mientras sentía esos dedos en su frente, en una caricia tan íntima y a la vez tan simple.

—Siempre he dicho que se te ve mejor con el cabello hacia atrás, sin ocultar tu rostro —susurró Mikel con cariño. Sí, Gael podía sentir el cariño en la voz de Mikel, en la forma como pronunciaba las palabras, en la forma como lo miraba.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —repitió la pregunta Mikel en el momento que una señorita, vestida enteramente de negro, se acercó a ellos.

—No lo sé… elige tú —se encogió de hombros Gael, verdaderamente no era muy bueno escogiendo bebidas.

Escuchó a Mikel hablar, en rápido y entonado francés, con la mujer, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su mente, aún sin ningún estimulo más que la presencia de Mikel, podía recrear tardes calurosas, calurosas como el verano de Francia, acostados en una cama, desnudos, Mikel murmurándole palabras en francés al oído, y él, excitándose y excitándose mientras sentía sus manos calientes sobre su piel…

—Gael —llamó Mikel. Gael sintió sus mejillas enrojecer más y jugó con la mochila, que había dejado en una de las sillas de los lados, fingiendo buscar algo.

—¿Mmm?

—Nada, parecías ausente, y no te preocupes por esto, yo invito —le atajó Mikel al momento que Gael encontraba la billetera, agradeciendo haber tenido la previsión de haber comprado euros en la estación de Transportes del Ministerio.

—No tienes porqué, después de todo soy yo el que ha hecho todo el alboroto, llegando sin avisar y el que ha ocasionado que tengas que estar aquí en lugar de en casa…

—No me siento obligado a estar aquí en lugar de en casa, al contrario—susurró Mikel, ambos se quedaron en silencio, demasiado incómodos para verse o decir más, por suerte en ese momento llegó la mesera, cargando en una gran bandeja una botella de vino y una tabla con quesos.

—Supuse que no habías comido nada…

—No, la verdad que no, gracias —respondió Gael mirando hacia la tabla de quesos algo extrañado —. ¿Tantos quesos?

Mikel soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras le servía una copa de vino.

—Sí, tablas de quesos y vino, es ideal.

—Ah… Gracias —dijo Gael levantando su copa hacia Mikel que retribuyó el gesto para luego cada uno darle un sorbo a su copa —. Está muy bueno.

—Lo está, vamos prueba algo de esto… éste de aquí es queso banquete de Tandil, es muy rico, creo que te va gustar —empezó Mikel visiblemente más relajado, señalando sobre la tablilla —y éste el Gruyere, no puedes dejar de probarlo, ah… y si lo comes con las galletas o las rodajas de manzana….

—Vaya… —interrumpió Gael probando una de las tajadas que Mikel le indicaba —está muy rico, no sabía que te gustaran estas cosas.

—Oh, no me gustaban, sólo que aquí es algo muy común, no puedes vivir en Francia y no saber de vinos, y por ende, de quesos.

—¿Y hace mucho que estás aquí?

—¿En La Loupe?

—Ajá.

—Será año y medio más o menos, tal vez ya casi dos años.

—¿Y antes?

Mikel suspiró y le dio un sorbo más a su copa.

—Antes estuve en Rusia, en Chelyabinsk, unos seis meses y luego vine aquí.

—Ah… —Gael dejó de mordisquear una tajada de queso particularmente rica e inclinó la cabeza —¿Rusia? ¿No es de allí de donde Noah es?

—Sí, ciertamente…

—Vaya, al parecer todos sabían donde andabas.

—No, en realidad… —Mikel lució algo más incómodo mientras se interrumpía para beber un poco más.

—Si no quieres decirlo…

—No es eso… claro que te lo quiero contar, no creas que alguien trató de ocultar nada… yo simplemente necesitaba apartarme. Noah lo entendió y me ayudó cuando le dije que quería irme lejos, entonces él habló con su hermano: Roger, y me consiguió un trabajo pequeño, de voluntariado más que nada, en un hospital al norte de Chelyabinsk, era muggle, aprendí un montón de cosas, aunque yo sabía que sólo era un voluntariado y que pronto me tendría que plantear seriamente qué hacer con mi vida, ese trabajo sirvió para distraerme —quiso agregar, para intentar olvidar, pero obvio eso, y soltó una pequeña carcajada —; además el ruso se me da fatal, nunca podré aprender a pronunciar correctamente todo… en fin, Erin y yo siempre hemos estado en contacto, ya sabes, supongo que al igual que con ustedes, nos carteábamos de vez en cuando; ella estaba trabajando en un herbario aquí y tenía muchos amigos pocionistas y medimagos, en una de las clínicas estaban ampliando los consultorios y pronto necesitarían más medimagos así que en realidad solamente vine para la entrevista, el francés lo hablo desde que iba en la escuela, gracias a mis padres, así que no fue tan difícil entenderme con ellos, les gustó el trabajo en Rusia, dijeron que era interesante y me contrataron. Así terminé aquí, en la clínica en la que trabajo, es un horario simple, aunque te seré honesto, extraño el área de emergencias.

—Y ya estás hecho todo un frances.

Mikel soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No, créeme que uno nunca se vuelve francés, es algo con lo que naces… tendrías que salir con los amigos de Erin y Marie Juliette para que lo comprendieras.

Gael torció el gesto.

—Marie Juliette —suspiró y dio un largo, demasiado largo, trago a su copa. Mikel la rellenó mirándolo atentamente —. ¿Tú estuviste allí, cierto? Si estás aquí hace casi dos años y ellas están enlazadas hace año y medio…

—Sí, estuve aquí en la ceremonia de enlace. Cuando llegué ellas me dejaron vivir en su casa, hasta que pudiera conseguir un departamento y sentirme cómodo, ambas fueron muy amables y…

—Dos años, ¿cuánto tiempo más han estado juntas?

—Hace tres años, ellas se conocen de la universidad, aunque Marie Juliette no es herbóloga, ella estudio Ciencias naturales, eran amigas desde esa época, aunque Erin tuvo que irse a África, con el profesor Dahl, y Marie Juliette estuvo haciendo prácticas en Beauxbatons, no se vieron hasta un año después de que Erin volviera de Inglaterra, ya sabes que ella, por más que pareciera estar bien, sufría mucho por esa época.

—Todos extrañábamos a Jocelyn, aún lo hacemos.

—Y ella también, ella nunca ha mentido ni engañado, ella simplemente supo que debía seguir adelante con su vida, no sabes lo culpable que se sentía al inicio, cuando empezaba a sentir cosas diferentes por Marie Juliette, ella la visitaba seguido, desde que se enteró que había vuelto a Francia, y además, por la mamá de Erin, que estaba preocupada por la actitud de su hija, de la muerte de Jocelyn. Al inicio fue difícil, Erin no estaba dispuesta a participar mucho, pero Marie Juliette era muy insistente, la hacía salir, ir al cine, al teatro, a comer, a tomar algo, la obligaba a salir con los amigos, a no permanecer encerrada ni compadeciéndose. Creo que al fin ella fue la que de alguna manera hizo que Erin se recuperara. Cuando Erin se fue de Londres, luego del juicio a la MACH, tú mismo viste que no era la misma de antes, estaba más delgada, menos viva, sus ojos, su sonrisa… era peor de como había estado cuando regresó luego de la muerte de Jocelyn, pero cuando llegué, y conocí a Marie Juliette, vi su esfuerzo y lo mucho que la quería, vi como Erin se había recuperado, como había vuelto a ser la Erin que conocimos, la que reía y bromeaba, la que te contagiaba alegría…

Gael desvió la mirada, sintiendo demasiadas cosas en el pecho, la opresión por el recuerdo de Jocelyn, de su mejor amiga… él no había pasado por una guerra ni por ninguna etapa violenta, él no sabía lo que era perder a alguien hasta el día que había pasado lo de Jocelyn, no había sabido lo que era un ataque hasta esa tarde en que ese grupo había irrumpido en la fábrica y los había casi matado. No había visto nunca tanto dolor como en los ojos de Erin aquella noche, cuando lloraba para que la dejasen ir junto a ella, antes de que Draco pudiera obligarla a tomar las pociones para dormir, y al día siguiente en el entierro… ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? No tenía derecho, ninguno, Jocelyn debía estar tan contenta por ver a Erin feliz…

—Hey —susurró Mikel apretándole el brazo —te estás perdiendo de nuevo en recuerdos.

Gael negó con la cabeza, se sintió tan confortado por sólo ese gesto, por la mano de Mikel haciendo cierta presión en su brazo.

—Ella… ¿ella es feliz?

—Mucho —afirmó Mikel.

—Debería alegrarme por eso entonces.

—Lo estarás, a mí también se me hizo raro verla con ella al inicio, pero luego me di cuenta que era correcto, que estaban bien. Deberíamos volver, deberías ver lo bien que se llevan, lo bien que está a su lado…

—Lo haré, pero no ahora, en este momento no me quiero ir aún —susurró Gael. Necesitaba saber más de Mikel, saber si es que aún tenía una oportunidad, tal vez pedirla.

—De acuerdo —susurró Mikel en respuesta y con algo de pesar alejó su mano del brazo de Gael.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento más, tomando y comiendo, hasta que Mikel se animó a hablar nuevamente.

—Finalmente no me has dicho, ¿qué haces por aquí? Y no es que no me guste que hayas venido, al contrario, sólo que ha sido una gran sorpresa…

Gael sonrió perezosamente, sabía que no debía tomar demasiado vino, sin embargo...

—¿Podemos pedir otra botella de vino?

—¿Estás seguro? Mira que el vino no te sienta bien y…

—¿Por favor?

Mikel le sonrió, como antaño, a esa mueca de cachorrito triste que Gael sabía poner, incrédulo de que Gael tuviera aún en los recuerdos esas armas para hacerlo ceder.

Una nueva botella de vino fue abierta y servida, mientras ambos se contemplaban en silencio, Gael reuniendo el valor para hablar, para decir lo que tenía que decir, para pedir y esperar una respuesta y Mikel ansioso, esperando que Gael se decidiese a decirle algo, cualquier cosa y luchando contra sus propios deseos de decirle cuánto lo extrañaba, cuanto lo necesitaba de vuelta.

—Te extraño —dijo por fin Gael, su voz sonó algo pastosa y sabía que era por el vino, se metió un trozo de queso a la boca y se aseguró de no ver a Mikel a la cara, no quería que viera su sonrojo, que nada tenía que ver con el exceso de vino —, te sigo extrañando, esa es la verdad.

—Gael…

—¡Y esto es tan estúpido! —suspiró —, tú tienes tu vida aquí, ni siquiera sé si vives solo o si tienes un tonto novio francés muy guapo o si ya ni siquiera piensas en nosotros, pero luego de tanto tiempo… más de dos años —Gael soltó una risita tonta —es más, te puedo decir la cantidad exacta de tiempo, hasta con días y horas, y asegurarte que por más que lo he intentado… por más que he tratado y tratado no hay forma en que deje de pensarte, ¡y debería estar tan molesto por eso contigo!, tú fuiste el que se fue, el que decidió que no podía más y el que me dejó solo en esa enorme casa y…

—Y nunca he lamentado algo en mi vida tanto como eso —reconoció Mikel interrumpiéndolo y sujetando las manos de Gael que jugaban nerviosamente con los cuchillos para el queso.

Gael levantó la vista hacia Mikel, sentía que en cualquier momento podría echarse a llorar, se sentía tan vulnerable bajo esa mirada, Mikel siempre lograba hacerle sentir así.

—No hay ningún tonto y guapo novio francés, Gael… nunca habrá nadie que pueda reemplazarte. Yo sé… siempre he sabido que el peor error que he cometido fue el dejarte, el no saber entender y sobre todo el no saber luchar… yo quería pedírtelo, que intentemos de nuevo, pero tenía tanto miedo de que te negaras, que me dijeras que ya era tarde… Además que sabía del daño que te había causado y muchas veces pensé que estarías mejor sin mí; por los demás siempre supe que estabas bien, y eso me alegraba, el saber que estabas siguiendo adelante… ganando premios, volviéndote más famoso y teniendo tanto éxito… siempre sigo lo que haces, y me conformo con eso, con saber que eres feliz, porque sé que no merezco nada más, no después de todas las tonterías que hice.

—Mikel —jadeó Gael acercándose más a él, su pecho siendo golpeado violentamente por su acelerado corazón, sus manos algo temblorosas y sus labios ansiosos por unirse a él y por demostrarle que por más premios y éxitos que tuviera, no podía ser feliz sin él, que no concebía la felicidad sin él en su vida —. Yo… te extraño, no hay forma en que deje de hacerlo.

Mikel se acercó más a él, pegando su silla a la de Gael, conciente de lo simple que sería besarlo, pero quería que fuera él quien lo hiciera, quien diera ese último paso, quien tomara la decisión.

Y Gael así lo hizo, se acercó más a él y lo besó. Sus labios sabían a vino, dulces y apetitosos, rememoró el primer beso que se habían dado, muchos años atrás, lo fantástico que le había parecido, lo fantástico que le seguía pareciendo…

Mientras sus lenguas se encontraban, Mikel reconoció cuánto lo extrañaba cada día, cuán cobarde había sido en no ir a buscarlo, en no ir a luchar por él, en no pedir perdón por lo que había hecho.

—Lo siento —masculló Mikel apartando a Gael y mirándolo a los ojos, por un instante la expresión de Gael cambió a una de pánico —, perdóname… yo nunca quise alejarte de mi vida, yo nunca…

Gael no lo dejó terminar y se abrazó a él antes de volver a besarlo con el mismo ímpetu de antes, sus manos acariciándose las piernas y los brazos, subiendo y bajando por sus cuerpos. Esta vez fue Gael quien se apartó:

—Sácame de aquí, llévame a cualquier sitio, a tu casa, a un hotel, a donde quieras, no importa… te necesito… te necesito tanto.

Mikel se inclinó y le dio un beso más en los labios, tratando de demostrarle cuanto lo necesitaba él también, antes de ponerse de pie.

Sacó del bolsillo algunos billetes arrugados y los dejó sobre la mesa, tomó a Gael de una mano y con la otra jaló la mochila, avanzando torpemente entre las mesas del restaurante, ahora con más gente que cuando habían llegado.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, tomados de la mano mientras caminaban por la calle sin mirarse ni hablarse, hasta que llegaron a lo que al parecer era un callejón, aunque no parecía un callejón común, era de alguna manera mágico, Gael lo podía detectar, se preguntó si los muggles lo podrían ver siquiera.

El jalón que Mikel le dio fue mucho más rudo de lo esperado, mientras lo pegaba contra la pared y lo volvía a besar, esta vez sus cuerpos entraron completamente en contacto; incluso bajo la tela de los ásperos vaqueros Gael podía sentir la erección de Mikel refregarse contra la suya, se arqueó y frotó mucho más fuerte, gimiendo entre cortadamente en medio del beso. Vagamente se preguntó si es que Mikel había decidido hacerlo en medio de ese lugar que parecía tan a la vista de todos. Antes de que pudiera protestar, o preguntar siquiera, Mikel se apartó, agitado y sonrojado. _¡Oh, cuánto le gustaba verlo sonrojado! _

Mikel sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros lo que al parecer era una moneda muggle de Inglaterra y la extendió hacia Gael, que comprendió inmediatamente que se trataba de un traslador.

En cuanto la tocó tuvo la horrible y mareante sensación de ser agitado hacia todos lados, apretándolo y soltándolo, hasta que finalmente sus pies tocaron el suelo. Por supuesto que cayó hacia delante por el impulso, con las justas pudo poner las manos en el piso para no golpearse el rostro. Sentado delante de él apareció Mikel, con la mochila colgada en un hombro y una mirada temerosa.

Gael no esperó a que Mikel se re planteara lo que estaba pasando allí, no podía ni quería arriesgarse a eso, se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo mientras se sentaba con las piernas a los lados, logrando que su erección, la cual había llegado ya a un punto doloroso, se refregara contra la de Mikel.

Las manos de Mikel se colaron debajo de su camiseta acariciando su espalda con desesperación, mientras gemía su nombre en medio de besos y mordidas por todo su cuello, y quería que fuera mucho más fuerte, que Mikel lo marcara y lo reclamara como suyo y quería hacer lo mismo con él, que nadie jamás se le acercara ya, que fuera suyo y sólo suyo…

Desprenderse de las camisetas fue simple, luego de eso Mikel lo levantó y en medio de besos, tropiezos y más gemidos fueron desprendiéndose de lo que les quedaba de ropa, cuando cayeron en la cama, ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Gael abrió las piernas y apresó la cintura de Mikel con ellas, mientras levantaba el rostro lo suficiente para alcanzar el hombro de Mikel y lo mordía con fuerza, le encantó sentir al chico gemir y arquearse y aprovechó eso para empujarlo y tenderlo sobre la cama.

—Gael… Dios —gimió Mikel cuando sintió la boca de Gael apoderarse de su miembro, sus manos fueron a acariciar la suave y larga cabellera castaña, jalando con algo de fuerza cada vez que Gael hacía algo particularmente bueno con su lengua o sus dientes.

Su lengua y sus dientes recorrían el miembro erecto, apretando los labios de la manera que, ya sabía, le gustaba a su compañero, mientras sus manos se perdieron acariciando las piernas y el torso de Mikel, su piel se estremecía con los gemidos que el chico lanzaba, sintió un jalón mucho más fuerte en su cabello y se apartó con algo de resignación. Sintió las manos de Mikel en sus hombros, empujándolo hacia el colchón y se dejó recostar, dejó que Mikel paseara por su cuerpo, que lo mordisqueara en las tetillas, que lamiera su ombligo, que llenara de besos la tierna piel entre sus piernas y sus testículos antes de empezar a lamer más abajo aún, soltó un suspiro desesperado cuando una mano se sujetó de su erección y la acarició con lentitud mientras esa lengua se paseaba bajo la piel de sus testículos, insinuándose y haciéndolo delirar tan sólo con imaginar todas las cosas que Mikel le podría hacer. Nadie nunca jamás podría hacerlo vibrar de esa manera, estaba seguro de ello. Exhaló profundamente, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir todas aquellas cosas que sentía, mientras las manos de Mikel abandonaban su erección y se hacían de sus nalgas, separándolas con los dedos pulgares, empujando sobre su entrada, una lengua sobre ella lo hizo gritar de placer y sorpresa, de deseo e insuficiencia.

Mikel empujó su lengua contra aquella pequeña y rosada entrada, disfrutando de la forma como las piernas de Gael se tensaban y levantaban, tratando de darle más espacio, de la forma como su cuerpo se arqueaba, de la forma como Gael suplicaba que lo tomara, que lo hiciera suyo de una vez por todas.

Gael soltó un suspiro ansioso mientras sentía a Mikel apartarse, no abrió los ojos, podía imaginar a Mikel inclinándose hacia la mesa de noche y sacando el frasco de lubricante, como en casa, mucho tiempo antes. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, cuando sintió esa varita sobre su entrada y el efecto de los hechizos de protección murmurados. Había olvidado que ellos ya no usaban esos hechizos antes, cuando habían comenzado a vivir juntos, cuando sabían que ya no estarían con nadie más que no fuera ellos. Era una muestra de confianza que sólo habían tenido entre ellos. Ahora, claro que no podían seguir haciéndolo de esa manera, ambos habían tenido una vida separada y seguramente Mikel también había conocido otras camas.

Las manos de Mikel subieron lentamente por sus piernas, acariciando con suavidad sus muslos, antes de hacerle doblar las rodillas y elevarlas con los brazos, dejándolo más abierto y expuesto. Mikel apoyó las manos en el colchón y refregó su erección resbalosa entre las nalgas de Gael mientras se inclinaba a darle un beso más en los labios.

Gael lo aprisionó con ambas manos, no queriendo soltarlo, ya nunca más, no queriendo dejar de sentir su sabor y su calor. Pero Mikel finalmente se apartó y le dio un beso más en el pecho antes de arrodillarse y jalar sus piernas, elevándolas un poco más, su erección presionando contra él.

Ambos gimieron con alivio, Gael se mordió el labio y su mirada turbia y vidriosa se quedó en la de Mikel, en la forma como lo miraba de esa manera tan… tan como antes, tan honesta, y también tan anhelante…

—Oh, Merlín —gimió Mikel empujándose nuevamente contra él, una de sus manos soltó la pierna de Gael y le acarició la mejilla caliente con cariño, mientras se volvía a empujar contra él.

Gael, sin dejar de mirarlo volteó un poco el rostro, tratando de apresar esa mano, de hacer que nunca lo dejase de acariciar y cuidar como en ese momento. Que nunca lo dejase de amar.

Y Mikel entendió, entendió lo que ya había sabido mucho tiempo atrás, prácticamente el día que se había ido de casa definitivamente, lo que no había sido capaz de admitir por orgullo, por temor a ser rechazado. Pero lo veía allí tan claramente, tan nítido como una mañana de verano, y se sintió tonto y estúpido de haberlo dudado alguna vez: Gael lo amaba, lo amaba solamente a él, y él se había pasado dos años, casi tres, llorando por él, sufriendo por su propia estupidez, cuando pudo ser honesto y admitir su error desde el inicio.

Gael se arqueó, el placer estallando en todos los rincones de su cuerpo, sus manos buscando las de Mikel, apoyadas sobre el colchón, entrelazando los dedos. El cuerpo de Mikel pegándose más a él, su erección presa entre la presión de ambos cuerpos, recibiendo la fricción necesaria para hacerlo sentir mucho más cerca del final, los dientes de Mikel clavándose en su hombro mientras el ritmo aumentaba más y más.

—Te amo —susurró con un sollozo Gael, incapaz de contenerlo más, su orgasmo a punto de estallar y unas lágrimas incontrolables escapando de sus ojos. Cuánto había dolido no tenerlo, no sentirlo, no poder tocarlo, escucharlo o mirarlo.

Mikel besó las lágrimas de Gael, sintiendo como el corazón se le estrujaba por la certeza de haberlo hecho sufrir tanto, sintió su orgasmo llegar con fuerza mientras respondía con un "Te amo".

Gael lo escuchó mientras sentía su orgasmo desatarse, mientras sentía su miembro apresado entre ambos cuerpos estallar y lanzar chorros de líquido caliente.

Ambos se quedaron tal como estaban, abrazados y enredados, sudorosos y húmedos por mucho tiempo más, los "te amo", la verdad absoluta y simple bailando sobre ellos.

*****

Harry bajó las escaleras tomando de una mano a cada una de las niñas, cuando habían ido a la habitación a despertar a Draco éste ya no estaba allí. Esperaba que estuviera en la cocina. No había hablado con él desde la madrugada anterior, luego de hacer el amor. Cuando había despertado, de acuerdo a lo que le tocaba ese día, se metió rápidamente a la ducha y luego fue a despertar a ambas niñas y prepararlas para la guardería, por lo general Draco aprovechaba ese momento para dormir un poco más, pero esta vez parecía haberse levantado temprano.

—¡Hola! — gritaron las dos niñas a la vez, soltándose de Harry y corriendo hacia Draco que estaba ya a la mesa, tomando una gran taza de té. Harry se sorprendió de ello, Draco siempre bebía café, por lo menos en las mañanas.

—Hola, preciosas —saludó Draco dándole un beso a cada una y tomando a Sofía en brazos para ponerla en la silla alta.

Harry tomó a Zoe y la puso también en la silla alta junto a él.

—Hola —saludó Harry inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios —te has levantado temprano.

—Ajá —Draco empezó con la misión de hacer que Sofía comiese lo suficiente antes de llevarlas a la guardería.

Winky apareció en ese momento, con una bandeja de tostadas y una jarra de jugo, además de los vasos con leche para las niñas.

—Buenos días, señor Potter, buenos días, Sofía y Zoe.

Las niñas soltaron pequeñas carcajadas y empezaron a replicar "días" y "hola" mientras la elfina iba acomodando todo en la mesa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry acercando el vaso de leche a Zoe.

—Sí, sólo estaba pensando… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy, Gael ha tenido que salir de viaje y no estoy seguro de cuándo vuelva, tengo que organizar un par de contratos que ha dejado a medias…

—No sabía que Gael iba a viajar.

—Salió de improviso, en todo caso necesito que te quedes con las niñas en la tarde para poder avanzar más a prisa todo eso.

—Ah… —Harry arrugó un poco el ceño y le dio la cuchara a Zoe para que empezara con el cereal antes de encarar a Draco —. Lo siento, tengo trabajo.

—¿En serio?

—Es… tengo una reunión, no será en la oficina, sino en Tyne y Wear, en una parte muggle, no creo que sea adecuado llevar a las niñas.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con eso que hablamos anoche? —preguntó Draco tratando de permanecer tranquilo delante de las niñas —. Sofía, debes terminar de comer eso, vamos…

—Sí, iremos a ver unas cosas por allá.

—¿Iremos?

—Joel y… Sebastian.

—¿Sebastian? ¿Sebastian Leighton?

—Ajá, ese mismo… ¿lo recuerdas?

—Vagamente, ¿no era un presumido, amigo de Dashiell; al que le diste un golpe el día del ataque de la MACH?

—Sí, lo recuerdas entonces —afirmó Harry haciendo que Zoe bajase la cuchara para darle un poco más de leche.

—Pensé que habías dicho que se trataba de Joel y Chris.

—También Sebastian, sólo que aún no he hablado con él, tiene algo de información que nos puede servir de ayuda.

Draco no contestó y durante el resto del desayuno solamente hablaron con las niñas, Harry podía sentir la molestia de Draco pero no se animaba a hacer ningún comentario, no delante de las niñas al menos.

Cuando Draco fue con ellas hacia el garaje para poder llevarlas a la guardería Harry lo siguió y lo ayudó a ponerlas en sus sillas de viaje, cerró la puerta y antes de que Draco se metiera al auto lo encaró.

—Draco, espera.

—Estoy con prisas, Harry, ¿podemos hablar luego?

—No, escucha, sé que te molesta esto, pero tienes que entender que es algo que tengo que hacer.

—No, Harry —replicó Draco apretando los dientes —, no es algo que tengas que hacer, es algo que quieres hacer.

—Vamos, Draco…

—No quiero hablar contigo ahora, ya te dije lo que pensaba anoche.

—Pero…

—Simplemente no lo quiero saber, me quedaré con las niñas por la tarde, Marly las puede cuidar, te veo en la noche —respondió abriendo la puerta para subir al auto.

—Suerte, niñas —les dijo Harry agitando la mano, las niñas imitaron su gesto mientras salían del garaje y se perdían de vista.

Harry suspiró cansado, le esperaban semanas por demás tensas con Draco, y con exceso de trabajo además, se recordó, sabiendo que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a la primera clase del día.

*****

Gael frunció los ojos y se giró completamente, apartándose de la luz del día mientras que con las piernas alejaba las sábanas que lo cubrían, hacía demasiado calor como para tener una sábana encima, suspiró aliviado por sentir su piel desnuda un poco más fresca. Había un sonido… un fastidioso sonido que se le hacía conocido de algún lado, pero no estaba seguro de recordar de dónde… Si tan sólo pudiera seguir durmiendo un poco más… pero entonces lo reconoció: el sonido del móvil.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente, notando muchas cosas a la vez, primero el dolorcito de cabeza mezcla del exceso de vino y de sueño, segundo, seguía desnudo, en la cama de Mikel, o en la que creía debía ser la cama de Mikel, las sábanas estaban en el piso y el móvil, que la noche anterior había dejado dentro de la mochila, estaba ahora sobre la mesa de noche, resonando y vibrando insistentemente. Trató de poner en orden su mente, lo primero era ver quién era el que lo estaba llamando, aunque podía estar ya seguro de eso. Se inclinó hacia delante para alcanzarlo en el momento que la puerta se abría y entraba Mikel, levitando una bandeja con café, tostadas y varias cosas más.

—Buenos días —saludó Mikel vistiendo unos anchos pantalones de algodón gris como única prenda y con una sonrisa. Aunque Gael conocía esa sonrisa, no era de completa alegría sino de nerviosismo, hasta de temor.

—Hola —le correspondió el saludo Gael mirando la pantallita: "Manfred llama" un instante después se apagó ese aviso y apareció otro "11 llamadas perdidas"

—Ha estado sonando todo el día, no quise revisar tus cosas ni nada de eso, pero era muy insistente así que abrí la mochila y lo encontré, como salía un nombre que no conocía preferí no responder ni apagarlo… tal vez era importante.

—No lo era tanto, lo siento —le respondió Gael apagando el teléfono —¿ves? Ya no molestará.

—Tengo café —sonrió Mikel mientras ponía la bandeja en la cama y se sentaba al otro extremo.

—Y tostadas con queso —soltó una pequeña carcajada Gael —realmente te has vuelto adicto al queso.

—Algo, pero hay más que queso, tienes mermelada y huevos y…

—No tenías que esmerarte tanto.

—No lo he hecho, solamente fui a la panadería de aquí abajo y lo compré, ellos siempre tienen muy buenos desayunos, tal vez podamos ir otro día —lo último lo dijo con cuidado, tentando el terreno. Gael sonrió ampliamente, ¿podía haber muerto y estar en el paraíso? Él y Mikel haciendo planes como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado… pero muchas cosas habían pasado, demasiadas.

—Me encantaría hacerlo, tal vez está tarde pueda ir a ver a Erin y Marie Juliette, disculparme con ellas, incluso creo que debería llamarlas ahora mismo y… —la pequeña carcajada de Mikel lo interrumpió —. ¿Qué?

—Bueno es que, primero: ya es de tarde, cerca de las cuatro en realidad, segundo: ya las llamé, están aliviadas de saber que te encontré y que nada te ha pasado y tercero: te han invitado a cenar, les he dicho que te tengo que preguntar, así que están esperando tu respuesta.

—Vaya… ¿las cuatro? ¿Cómo pude haber dormido tanto?

—Te dije que el vino no te sentaría bien —canturreó Mikel.

—Es cierto, aún recuerdas esas cosas —contestó Gael inclinándose para tomar una tostada, la mano de Mikel lo detuvo y lo hizo elevar la vista.

—Cuando se trata de ti, no hay forma de que olvide nada.

Gael sonrió suavemente.

—Tampoco yo.

Mikel pareció dispuesto a decir algo más pero el sonido de un timbre largo y agudo los interrumpió.

—Lo siento, es el teléfono —informó Mikel poniéndose de pie y moviéndose hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde un teléfono antiguo replicaba sin parar. Se recostó de lado sobre la pared mientras tomaba el auricular y habló unas cuantas palabras en francés antes de cambiar al inglés.

Gael supo que era Erin, pero no se detuvo a escuchar sus palabras, se quedó mirando el perfil de Mikel, sus músculos marcados suavemente, su piel bronceada, supuso que por el verano, la forma como el sol hacía brillar su cabello, la elevación de sus nalgas... Su erección dio un pequeño tirón mientras se obligaba a dar un sorbo más a su taza de café, para quitarse el dolorcito de cabeza.

—¿A las siete estará bien? —preguntó Mikel girando hacia Gael en ese momento, se sonrió al descubrirlo mirando y eso provocó que Gael se sonrojara, pero a pesar de eso asintió.

Cuando colgó el teléfono Mikel parecía mucho más seguro que un momento antes.

—Te puedo llevar a su casa esta noche y si quieres puedes quedarte allí, es decir, ellas tienen varias habitaciones y no es necesario que busques un hotel o si deseas…

—¿No vendrás conmigo? —interrumpió Gael dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa y decidiendo que no quería desayunar más, al parecer Mikel estuvo de acuerdo con él también, porque la bandeja desapareció.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —le susurró insinuante mientras se acercaba más a él, Gael agradeció estar ya desnudo, estaba demasiado ansioso como para entretenerse en quitarse la ropa.

—Sí —asintió lentamente Gael.

—Entonces iré.

—Y quiero —continuó Gael —volver aquí contigo en la noche.

La sonrisa de Mikel se hizo más amplia.

—Eso me gustaría.

—Pero antes de eso… de volver en la noche —le dijo Gael apartándose un poco de sus labios —, necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas…

Mikel asintió suavemente y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios, contrario a lo que Gael esperaba no fue un beso demandante ni incitante, simplemente un casto beso, sus labios apenas y se rozaron un instante antes de apartarse, y aún así fue delicioso.

—Te amo —declaró Mikel —eso es lo que quiero que sepas, sé que ya te lo dije anoche, pero quiero repetírtelo: no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta más que haberme ido de casa hace tanto tiempo.

—Yo también te amo. Y sé que también hice cosas que no estuvieron correctas en el pasado —levantó la mano para evitar que Mikel lo interrumpiera —, debí haber tomado más en serio nuestras discusiones, buscar la forma de hacerte ver, de que comprendieras que…

—No tenías que hacerlo —interrumpió Mikel —, no tenías que hacerme entender nada, yo debí darme cuenta de lo tonto que estaba siendo.

—Pero aún así, fui yo el que dijo que se iría de casa.

—Y yo el que decidió que se marchaba, pude haberte dicho que no te fueras, pude no haberme ido, proponerte buscar ayuda, o simplemente empezar a confiar más en ti, no dejar que el orgullo me ganara y simplemente hacerme a un lado.

Gael y Mikel se sonrieron por un instante antes de que Gael se aclarara la garganta y hablara:

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas…

—Lo sé —la mirada de Mikel se tornó un poco más cautelosa —, pero estás aquí, fuiste capaz de hacer lo que yo no me animé a hacer, el buscarte y encararte, el decirte lo que sentía… la última vez que te vi… —Mikel negó con la cabeza —, yo supe luego que tenías un novio y creí que…

—Aún tengo ese novio —declaró Gael, interrumpiéndolo, sabía que podía mentir, ocultar a Manfred y luego terminar con él, que no sería tan difícil hacerlo, sin embargo no pensaba mentir, era justo que Mikel supiera todo.

—¿Aún es tu novio? —preguntó Mikel en un susurro, apartándose un poco de él. Las manos de Gael lo sujetaron de los hombros y lo obligaron a quedarse en la cama.

—Sí, aún lo es, y me ha pedido que me enlace con él, lo ha hecho antes de ayer en la noche, me ha dado un anillo y todo eso.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto si es que te vas a enlazar? —reprochó Mikel más enfadado, no entendiendo en absoluto la charla que estaban teniendo, por la forma como hablaban parecía que las cosas se podían arreglar entre ellos, sin embargo, ahora Gael le decía que se enlazaría —¿Por qué me has dicho todas estas cosas si es que… si al final…? ¿Estás engañando a tu novio?

—Es complicado —suspiró Gael, luego frunció el ceño, presionando con más fuerza sus hombros —. O no lo es tanto. Yo necesitaba saber, estar seguro.

—¿Saber? —bufó Mikel —¿Qué necesitabas saber?

—Vine hasta aquí para que tú me dijeras —continuó Gael sin dejarse amedrentar por el tono de Mikel —si es que me debo o no enlazar con él.

—¿Cómo podría yo…? —Mikel negó con la cabeza, las manos de Gael lo soltaron y sintió la necesidad de sentir el calor de su toque nuevamente, pero no se movió —. No te comprendo, no hay forma en que yo…

—Puedes hacerlo, dime que tengo una esperanza, que lo nuestro puede suceder, que no me dejarás más… dime… —Gael jadeó tratando de detener la emoción en su pecho y apretó con una mano las sábanas a la vez que levantaba la mirada y la fijaba en Mikel —, dime cualquier cosa que me haga creer que puedo volver contigo, que estarás dispuesto a intentarlo, y le diré que no.

—Gael —susurró Mikel inclinándose un poco más hacia él.

—Dímelo —exigió Gael adelantándose en la cama —; dijiste que aún me amas, que aún sientes lo mismo que siento yo por ti… dijiste…

Mikel no lo dejó terminar y terminó la distancia que los separaba para besarlo, lenta y cariñosamente, tratando de impregnar el beso de toda su necesidad, de todo su amor, de todo lo que se le hacía tan difícil decir.

—Te amo —declaró en cuanto se apartaron, su mano acariciando con cariño la mejilla de Gael —, no sabes cuanto, y no me cansaré de repetir que lamento haber sido tan inseguro en el pasado. Yo nunca imaginé que volverías, que podría tener esta oportunidad, la oportunidad de no sólo decirte lo que siento, sino también de demostrártelo, pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

—No lo has hecho —susurró Gael acercándolo y besándolo nuevamente.

—Soy yo el que te pide otra oportunidad, una esperanza de que me perdonarás, de que me dejarás demostrarte cuan arrepentido estoy de haberme ido, de demostrarte cuanto te amo —declaró Mikel en cuanto se apartaron nuevamente.

Gael negó con la cabeza, luchando por no volver a llorar, como la noche anterior, y lo besó con fuerza y más ímpetu, antes de levantarse y empujarlo contra la cama.

—Ambos nos la merecemos, una segunda oportunidad… —susurró contra sus labios.

Mikel jadeó suavemente mientras con sus manos recorría la espalda desnuda de Gael y sus caderas.

—Te amo… —continuó Gael —, y no vamos a dejar que nada nos separe de nuevo ¿de acuerdo? Esta vez no te apartaras de mí y yo no te dejaré ir ¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí, te lo prometo —suspiró Mikel antes de ser besado nuevamente.

Y aunque ambos sabían que aún les quedaba un largo camino que recorrer, horas enteras de conversaciones y aclaraciones, sabían que esta vez iba a funcionar…

_Tiene que funcionar_, pensó Gael mientras se hundía lentamente en él, mientras lo besaba y acariciaba, mientras le hacía el amor por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiéndose más completo y feliz que en los últimos años, sintiéndose en el lugar correcto una vez más.

*****

Harry avanzó lentamente entre las calles conglomeradas de Sunderland, el sol estaba en todo lo alto y parecía que el verano se quería despedir con toda la fuerza posible.

Empezó a bajar más la velocidad ante el semáforo en rojo y buscó con la mirada la dirección que le había indicado Chris, ese día tendría que ver a Sebastian por primera vez para ese trabajo. Aún le parecía increíble que Sebastian, quien pareciera tan frío y calculador, tan sin corazón, estuviera enamorado de una chica y estuviera dispuesto a tanto por ella. A veces no entendía a la gente, pero en el fondo se alegraba por él, no había nada mejor que estar enamorado y ser correspondido para obtener fortaleza y hacerle frente a los demás.

El semáforo cambió a verde y avanzó con lentitud, giró a la derecha y se encontró frente a un condominio de departamentos. Aparcó y, mirando a todos lados antes de hacerlo, activó los hechizos de seguridad de su motocicleta antes de acercarse a la reja y presionar el intercomunicador que indicaba la letra "E":

—¿Sí?

—Hola… soy Harry, busco a Thea.

—De acuerdo —contestó la voz de la chica y la reja se abrió. Harry dio una mirada alrededor antes de entrar.

Avanzó por el camino de piedra que cruzaba el enorme jardín con la mano en la cintura, en donde tenía escondida la varita, no estaba de más tomar previsiones después de todo.

Era un lugar amplio de pequeñas casitas de dos piso en colores pastel, rodeadas por un jardín y al fondo podía distinguir una piscina y unas sillas plásticas, incluso había una chica muy guapa tendida bajo el sol, al parecer, por la forma como agitaba la cabeza, escuchando música.

La casa de Thea quedaba al final, en la puerta estaba esperándolo Sebastian; luego de aquella tarde, muchos años atrás en que Harry le había dado un golpe por burlarse de él, no se habían vuelto a hablar, se habían visto en más de una fiesta, él siempre al lado de Dashiell, en la reunión que hacían cada año, pero no habían intercambiado el saludo siquiera, era un acuerdo tácito para pretender que el otro no existía.

—Potter —saludó Sebastian con la espalda recta y extendiendo la mano, parecía mucho más tenso de lo que jamás lo había visto, ni siquiera en épocas de exámenes en la Academia.

—Leighton —correspondió Harry apretando su mano.

Sebastian se apartó y pareció dudar antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Quiero que hablemos antes —pidió, su tono de voz era distinto, mucho más calmado que antes, quizá más relajado.

—De acuerdo, hablemos.

Sebastian dio una mirada hacia la puerta de la casa y luego señaló el jardín, ambos caminaron en silencio unos cuantos pasos.

—Escucha, sé que Joel y Chris te han dicho casi todo lo que necesitabas saber, y que además te han dicho que… que la familia de Thea es una de esas que delató mortífagos en determinado momento.

—Lo han hecho, y lo entiendo, es decir yo no te juzgo por enamorarte de ella ni mucho menos —aclaró Harry, refiriéndose a lo que sabía al respecto, a la razón por la cual Sebastian no hablaba más con Dashiell, porque había dicho que enamorarse de ella había sido estúpido y que la dejara a su suerte para evitarse mayores problemas. Le resultó hasta irónico que Sebastian aprendiera de esa manera lo que era ser dejado de lado por enamorarse de la persona que otros consideraban incorrecta.

—Gracias —sonrió Sebastian a pesar de todo —, quería que supieras que ella era muy joven cuando eso pasó, en realidad no tiene la culpa, pero está metida en medio de todo sólo por ser hija de quien es… y tengo miedo de que le pase algo, al igual que le ha estado pasando a los demás… que alguien la ataque.

—De acuerdo, tengo que hablar con ella, y con sus padres, luego de eso podremos juntarnos en mi oficina y ver todo el panorama, tenemos que empezar buscando las cosas comunes entre todos los asesinatos, luego tratar de encontrar los expedientes para relacionar a quienes delató cada uno de los atacados, tal vez por allí podamos sacar alguna cosa en claro, aunque no es muy probable. Tenemos que investigar también la forma como ellos, los vengadores, están obteniendo información, esto de los informantes era algo no muy publicitado y estoy seguro de que los Aurores guarda deben estar a cargo de eso también, no me extrañaría que alguno esté vendiendo información, es más probable eso a que se trate de un infiltrado que esté pasando la información solamente por amor a la causa.

—Bien… me parece que es un buen plan.

—Mandaré a dos de los chicos de mi grupo para que hagan guardia a la casa, para que estés más tranquilo.

—Tu grupo —comentó Sebastian —, quien diría que al final tendrías un grupo así.

—Supongo que nadie… lamento que no podamos confiar en el Ministerio o en los aurores para esto.

—No importa… mientras logremos parar a esos vengadores y mantener a salvo a Thea…

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ellos pueden los siguientes?

—En el Ministerio, Violet me ayudó a colarme en los archivos, el de sus padres ha sido copiado, aunque no hay forma de saber por quien…

—¿Ella sabe que estás enamorado de Thea?

—Ajá. No ha dicho nada malo, es más dice que si encuentra algo me avisará, ella se ha distanciado mucho de Dashiell.

—Ah… lo supuse —comentó recordando haberlo visto la tarde anterior y lo pedante que lucía, mucho más que en la Academia.

—Y, Potter —agregó Sebastian —, muchas gracias por poner a alguien cuidando la casa, eso me da mucho alivio.

Harry se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no era necesario agradecerle.

Luego de un instante más de silencio, ambos regresaron a la casa, para que Harry pudiera hablar con Thea y sus padres, para que ellos le den un poco más de información antes de regresar a la oficina y trabajar en ella.

*****

—Tengo algunas cosas que contarte, pero lo haré personalmente —le dijo la voz de Gael desde el otro lado de la línea, en el fondo podía escuchar algo de bulla y alboroto.

—Pero, ¿tú estás bien?

—Más que bien y… tengo un montón de cosas que decirte, lo haré cuando regrese.

—Genial ¿eso será pronto? Necesito que…

—Pues… te quería decir que tengo que desconectar el móvil, al menos por unos días.

—¿Qué? Pero, Gael, no puedes ser tan irresponsable y…

—Tyrone tiene todo en orden para ayudarte mientras no estoy y…

—¡Gael! —reprochó Draco —; no creo que sea correcto…

—Te veo pronto —le interrumpió Gael, el alboroto creció al fondo y lo escuchó decir "Un momento" —, cuídate Draco, dale besos a las princesas.

—Gracias, pero…

Y entonces Gael colgó y Draco suspiró fastidiado.

—…pero tengo problemas aquí y me gustaría que me escucharas —masculló, sabiendo que Gael no lo escucharía, y luego dejó el móvil sobre el escritorio de mala manera. Al menos su amigo se escuchaba feliz, había algo en su tono que le indicaba que todo estaba saliendo bien.

—Que les parece, niñas, el tío Gael la está pasando genial sin nosotros —le dijo a sus niñas, sentadas en el piso, en la misma esquina de siempre, ahora con un grupo de cubos mágicos, tratando de armar un edificio, o lo que sea que estuvieran intentando armar.

Sofía y Zoe miraron a Draco y sonrieron de esa manera que tan bien le hacía sentir.

—"Tiyo" Gal" —dijo una.

—¿Dónde "tiyo Gal"? —preguntó la otra, mirando alrededor.

—Sí, eso mismo quiero saber yo —dijo una voz desde la puerta, Draco no se había dado cuenta de que ésta había sido abierta, dando paso a un furioso Manfred.

—Lo siento, señor Malfoy, es que él… —se excusó Marly tras ellos.

—Déjalo, no hay problema ¿deseas algo de tomar, Manfred? —preguntó con educación, el hombre negó con la cabeza, Draco nunca lo había visto enfadado antes y realmente no parecía tan bueno con esa nueva actitud.

—Solamente quiero saber dónde está Gael.

—"Tiyo Gal" no ta —respondió Sofía con una sonrisa

—No Gael —replicó Zoe.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ellas ya te lo han dicho.

—Eso ya lo sé, he ido a su departamento, a las tiendas e incluso a esa enorme casa en la que no quiere vivir, no está por ningún lado, ni siquiera Lucka o Ethan, o ninguno de sus otros amigos saben algo de él, lo he llamado todo el día pero ha apagado el móvil.

—Sí, lo supuse, a mí tampoco me contesta.

—¿Y estás tan tranquilo? Gael ha desaparecido y tú como si nada.

—No, no —negó rápidamente Draco avanzando hasta Manfred —no te alteres, que asustas a las niñas, y no es que Gael haya desaparecido, Gael a salido, es decir, dijo que necesitaba aclararse y se ha marchado, pronto volverá, estoy seguro.

—¿Aclararse? ¿Es por lo que le dije antes de ayer?

—Supongo… no te puedo decir más, sólo que sé que está bien y que necesitaba pensar.

Manfred entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú siempre le sirves de tapadera, no creas que no lo sé, seguramente que sabes donde está y no se te da la gana de decirme.

Draco endureció su expresión.

—Tal vez lo sepa, como sea, el punto es que Gael no quería que tú lo supieras, así que no hay nada más que puedas hacer aquí.

Manfred negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, saliendo con pasos largos y firmes, en cuanto Draco lo dejó de escuchar por el pasillo llamó a Marly a través del intercomunicador.

—Señor —sonó la voz de Marly en toda la oficina, parecía algo temerosa.

—Da aviso para que no dejen entrar más a Manfred a la fábrica, al menos hasta que Gael regrese y remueva esa orden.

La mujer pareció dudar un momento, seguramente confundida por ello, Manfred era el amoroso y siempre considerado novio de Gael

—Claro, señor, lo que ordene.

*****

Harry dio una calada profunda al cigarro antes de encarar a sus compañeros, estaban Cleave y Laurent, además de Joel, Chris, Sebastian, Violet, Brian Selick y Emma Wilkie. Dos de los chicos de su propio equipo se encontraban cuidando la casa de Thea y se quedarían allí hasta que supieran que estaban a salvo, y varios de sus compañeros de promoción, así como algunos de sus amigos hechos durante su época de auror habían prometido ayudar en el momento que pudieran. No era una gran promesa pero era mejor de lo que habían podido esperar.

—A ver, chicos —dijo Harry aclarándose la garganta y señalando la pizarra blanca que tenía delante, los demás dejaron de hablar y le prestaron atención para que continuara hablando:

—Según hemos encontrado, por las copias no autorizadas hechas a los expedientes de los informantes y ex mortífagos, tenemos una gran cantidad de nombres, y aún tenemos algunos files más que investigar. Sin embargo, hasta donde tenemos entendido tenemos ya estos crímenes:

Harry se sintió un poco triste viendo el primer nombre, pero igual lo leyó:

_Narcissa Malfoy 3 de abril de 1999._

_Robert Wischnia 17 de junio del 2000._

_Dylan McCutcheon 28 de diciembre del 2000._

_Candace Refson 5 de julio del 2001._

_Yolanda Creel 23 de marzo del 2002._

_Dennis Sabella 13 de Enero del 2003._

_Stan Shunpike 29 de diciembre del 2003._

_Catherine Kennar 24 de septiembre del 2004._

_Tamara Clarke: 8 de julio del 2005, en un asilo. _

_Theodore Nott 30 de junio del 2006, aparente suicidio. _

_Julieta Landon 25 de enero 2007._

_Scotty Browne 15 de agosto 2007._

_Marissa Ford 19 de marzo del 2008._

—No hay ninguna relación de fechas entre ellos —murmuró Brian.

—Y tampoco de lugares, en el plano vemos que tampoco hay ninguna relación entre ellos, casi todos fueron en el mundo muggle, pero en distintas ciudades, excepto por Nott y Kennar —aportó Violet.

—Yo supongo —empezó Cleave con voz pausada y hasta cierto punto algo temerosa, se sentía abrumado por la presencia de tantos aurores —que los que lo hacen, porque debe ser más de uno, deben tardar mucho en encontrar la información de la siguiente víctima y luego en tratar de establecer su rutina, antes de atacar.

—Eso quiere decir —apoyó Chris —, que los que lo hacen deben trabajar.

—Si es que son ex mortífagos, como suponemos, sólo quedan dos caminos, o son quienes no pudieron ser juzgados, es decir mortífagos no conocidos o exonerados, ningún mortífago condenado ha salido de Azkaban —dijo Emma.

—Y los exonerados ganan muy poco oro —pensó Sebastian en voz alta.

—¿Cuánto costaría obtener esa información? —razonó Harry en voz alta también.

—Mucho —respondió Joel —, es decir, tienes que encontrar alguien dispuesto a meterse en los archivadores y copiar sin dejar casi ningún rastro ni identificarse.

—Un auror Guarda —exclamó Violet —, nosotros podemos entrar a los archivos, es más, nos encargamos de cuidarlos, es parte de nuestras funciones.

—Entonces podemos suponer que un auror guarda está entregando esta información, obviamente a cambio de oro.

—No creo que lo hagan de gratis, Harry —contestó Violet —, no habría ninguna razón para que haya resentimiento entre los aurores guarda y los que sirvieron de informantes durante la última guerra.

—Bien, creo que debemos dividirnos, primero investigar los lugares donde esta gente murió. Violet, creo que para ti será más simple empezar a investigar en el Ministerio, buscar a quién puede ser capaz de pasar esta información.

—Pero jefe —protestó Laurent —, hay asesinatos desde mil novecientos noventa y nueve, las pistas y cualquier otro rastro deben haber desaparecido ya.

—Pero de todas maneras se pueden sacar algunas deducciones —interrumpió Sebastian antes de que Harry pudiera contestar —, lugares donde pudieron haberse escondido, vistas, vecinos, los vecinos siempre saben cosas, es sólo cuestión de saber preguntar.

—Pues Sebastian tiene razón, Laurent —apoyó Harry.

—Yo tengo que salir de misión en cuatro días, tal vez tarde un par de semanas —informó Chris antes de que todos comenzaran a levantar las carpetas con la información.

—Bien, lo importante aquí es mantener la comunicación, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó Harry, los demás asintieron —, cuando Chris vuelva podrá ayudarnos un poco más, pero si alguno tiene un problema o algo debe avisar al resto, debemos mantener siempre la información en manos de todos, por si algo se nos escapa.

—Estaremos aquí dentro de tres días ¿qué les parece? —preguntó Joel, los demás dieron su conformidad y se fueron despidiendo uno a uno de Harry, de Cleave y de Laurent, hasta que sólo se quedaron los tres chicos solos.

—Dan un poquito de miedo —murmuró Laurent y Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada —; sobre todo esa Violet, ¿Por qué tiene el cabello morado?

—Es violeta, me refiero al color del cabello —aclaró Harry —y por supuesto que no dan miedo.

—Ya, lo dice usted porque los conoce, parecen mirar todo como si tuvieran rayos x o algo así —secundó Cleave.

—No, simplemente observan, cosa que deberían hacer ustedes —masculló Harry mirando hacia la pizarra una vez más y, luego de meditarlo un poco, decidió borrar el nombre de Narcissa Malfoy.

—¿Por qué lo ha borrado?

—Porque no quiero que Draco entre y lo vea… Aún recuerdo cuando pasó, Draco entonces solamente tenía a su madre y… —negó con la cabeza, no quería recordar mucho esos días.

—Fueron muy crueles —masculló Laurent.

—Sí, aún lo son, así que hay que ponernos a esto cuanto antes —ordenó Harry con voz más firme, mirando hacia las demás notas sobre los asesinatos:

_Un cuchillo plateado, muggle, sin hechizos ni rastros, ni huellas muggles o mágicas. _Al lado de eso estaba escrito: "Asesinatos sin magia"

*****

Harry llegó a casa para la hora de la cena, encontró a Draco jugando con las niñas y sus rompecabezas en la sala, los tres tirados sobre la alfombra. Draco lo saludó con un beso, como si no existiera una discusión entre ellos.

Harry le entregó una pequeña canasta llena de chocolates, los favoritos de Draco, que le sonrió condescendiente.

—Ya no estamos en la escuela, Potter —masculló dejando fuera del alcance de las niñas los dulces.

—Lo sé —respondió Harry, algo decepcionado de que Draco no tomara en cuenta su detalle.

Harry también se quedó en la alfombra, los cuatro jugando con los rompecabezas, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, siguieron con su rutina habitual, dieron de comer a las niñas, las hicieron jugar un rato más y luego las bañaron y prepararon para dormir.

Luego de que Draco terminara de hacer algunas cosas más en el estudio caminó hacia la habitación, Harry no se encontraba allí, supuso que estaría en el jardín fumando o en la sala leyendo, no se preocupó por su ausencia y se metió a la ducha, meditando acerca de todo lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente y rogando para que Gael decidiera volver pronto; podía intuir que Mikel y él se encontraban en alguna especie de luna de miel y no que los quisiera interrumpir, pero realmente el trabajo se le estaba juntando, peor con Harry cada vez más ocupado, como aparentemente estaba, para ayudarlo con las niñas.

No le molestaba quedarse con ellas y cuidarlas, en realidad lo que le molestaba era que Harry hiciera ese trabajo, justo ahora. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo peligroso que era y le daba rabia que Harry no lo notara.

Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación ya era bastante tarde, lo había hecho apropósito, durante la cena y el baño Draco se había mostrado distante, sin ganas de escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle del trabajo, conversando únicamente con las niñas y contestándole a él con monosílabos. Detestaba cuando Draco adoptaba esa actitud, era tan infantil, incluso le hacía recordar a la escuela y algunas de sus peleas de esa época. Vio el cuerpo acurrucado de Draco a un lado de la cama y, sin hacer mucho ruido, fue a darse una ducha, cuando volvió, envuelto solamente en una toalla, Draco estaba de pie, junto a la puerta del baño, lo que lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —se disculpó Harry.

—No lo has hecho, ven —respondió Draco, jalando la toalla que Harry tenía alrededor de la cintura, y empujándolo hacia la cama.

Antes de que Harry pudiera objetar nada Draco lo había dejado sobre la cama y estaba entre sus piernas, arrodillado en el piso, su boca alrededor de su miembro, cada vez más dispuesto a participar de aquello, por las caricias y lamidas que el rubio le estaba dando.

—Mmm… Draco… —jadeó empujando las caderas hacia arriba, mientras se sentía cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

—No tan rápido —le detuvo Draco presionando con fuerza la base de su erección y levantándose del piso, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que se metiera más a la cama mientras él se despojaba con velocidad de la ropa interior, que era lo único que usaba.

Harry lo miró evaluativamente mientras el chico gateaba sobre la cama hacia él, contrario a lo que había esperado Draco se sentó sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado y lo besó con fuerza mientras sentía su dura erección refregándose entre las nalgas de Draco.

—Te amo —le dijo Draco con un susurro mientras se hacía del miembro de Harry con una mano y se balanceaba lo suficiente para acomodarlo en su entrada.

—Draco —gimió Harry sintiendo el caliente interior de Draco absorbiéndolo.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Draco tratando de controlar su propia respiración, Harry se adelantó y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación mientras sus manos lo ayudaban a levantarse y caer una y otra vez, las caderas de Harry, ayudadas por sus piernas dobladas, dándole el encuentro. Cada vez más rápido y cada vez más fuerte.

—Sí, Draco, sí —le dijo apartándose de sus labios y con una mano tomando su dura y resbalosa erección, subiendo y bajando con un ritmo acelerado.

Draco se estremeció por completo y se arqueó hacia atrás, apretando con fuerza el pecho de Harry mientras su orgasmo estallaba.

Harry lo sujetó en un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo sus pieles refregarse con la sustancia caliente de Draco mientras daba las últimas estocadas y gritaba su propio orgasmo.

Harry lo siguió sujetando con fuerza, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la cama y acariciando su espalda con ternura.

—Te amo —le susurró suavemente.

Draco se apartó un poco.

—¿Tanto como para dejar esa tonta misión si es que te lo pidiera?

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo —suspiró Harry mientras lo sentía moverse, y alejarse hacia uno de los lados.

Draco se recostó en silencio e invocó a su varita, con sólo un movimiento de su muñeca ambos estaban ya limpios. Suspiró aliviado y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

—Draco —le llamó Harry con cautela, pegándose a él.

Draco aceptó el abrazo y su mano se sujetó de la que Harry había pasado por su vientre.

—Duerme, no quiero pelear —le pidió Draco.

—Pero… esto no va desaparecer sólo por no hablarlo.

—No, no lo hará, pero es obvio que cada uno tiene su punto de vista y el tratar de hablar sólo hará que derive en una pelea, y no quiero pelear contigo, en verdad que no lo quiero.

Harry se quedó en silencio un rato más, antes de darle un beso en el hombro y cerrar los ojos.

—Y yo también te amo —sonó adormecida la voz de Draco, Harry, aún con los ojos cerrados sonrió y se pegó más al cuerpo de su esposo y pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos.

*

—No tienes que ser así de agresivo —replicó Gael, con el ceño fruncido, a la sarta de insultos que Manfred le había dicho, cierto era que había decidido apagar el móvil y alejarse de todos, incluso de Draco, por unos días, pero sabía que no sería justo no responderle a Manfred, aunque en ese momento se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

—_Hemos estado juntos por más de dos años y ahora me vienes con esas estupideces —_contestó Manfred, su voz sonaba de una manera muy ruda, Gael, en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, no lo había escuchado jamás así —_, ¿qué te crees que eres para burlarte así de mí?_

—No me estoy burlando de ti —Gael dio una calada más al cigarro, tratando de calmarse —. Lo lamento, no sería justo que…

—_¿Y crees que es justo que me dejes después de todo el tiempo que hemos invertido en esta relación? _

—No, yo no he dicho que sea justo, pero…

—_¡Tú y yo teníamos planes!_ —gritó Manfred.

—Tú tenías planes —reprochó Gael, recordando las veces que Manfred le había ofrecido unir sus empresas y crear sociedades nuevas, aunque eso era dejar de lado un poco a la fábrica y a Draco, y Gael no estaba dispuesto a ello —; yo nunca te dije que estaba de acuerdo con ellos, y te dije que me dejaras pensar lo del enlace, y accediste, y ya me he decidido y la respuesta es no.

—_¿Dónde estás? —_preguntó Manfred, tal como había hecho al inicio de la conversación _—Iré ahora mismo allí y hablaremos cara a cara, de la manera correcta, no como a ti se te da la gana._

—No estoy a tu alcance, estoy fuera de Inglaterra, y por supuesto que no te diré dónde estoy, es obvio que no es bueno que me veas.

—_¡Qué sabrás tú de lo que es o no bueno! _

—¡Manfred! —gritó Gael, harto ya de toda la conversación.

—_Seguramente que tus amiguitos te han dicho que no aceptes, ¿verdad? Ellos siempre se andan entrometiendo, ya sé que desde el principio no les agradaba, y tú como siempre vas y les haces caso, le haces caso a cualquiera, sobre todo a Draco, lo he visto hoy y tampoco me ha querido decir donde estás… pero en cuanto te encuentre ya verás que… _

—¡Basta! —interrumpió con un grito —. No te metas con Draco, es como meterte con mi familia, y ¿sabes qué? Mejor que esto haya pasado así, ahora sé la clase de persona que eres, todo este tiempo te has comportado de buena manera, pero evidentemente no eres la persona que creía.

—_¡Gael, no te atrevas a…! _

Pero Gael no continuó escuchando lo que el chico tenía que decir, colgó el móvil y luego lo apagó, antes de suspirar profundamente, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, acelerados por el miedo que le había dejado el hablar con Manfred. Sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y se apoyó sobre el cuerpo de Mikel, que le dio un beso en el cuello. Estaba en el balcón del departamento de Mikel, observando la ciudad y disfrutando de la brisa.

—Lo lamento —susurró Mikel, no había querido escuchar la conversación, sabía que no era correcto, que si Gael había dicho que terminaría con su novio lo haría y él no tenía que estar allí para cerciorarse de que fuera así, sin embargo, había escuchado los gritos de Gael. Gael casi nunca gritaba y aquello lo preocupó y había ido a ver si es que se encontraba bien.

—No… todo es mi culpa, no debí haberle dado esperanzas.

—Pero… ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Gael negó con la cabeza y se giró para encarar a Mikel.

—Nada… nada que no mereciera, creo…

—¿Te gritó? ¿Te amenazó? Nadie tiene derecho a hacerlo.

—No quiero hablar de eso, él ya tiene claro que hemos terminado, eso es lo importante —le dijo, sintiéndose algo nervioso por lo que le esperaba cuando llegara a casa, pero no queriendo preocupar a Mikel con eso de momento —; y ahora… —se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios —, alguien prometió enseñarme _La Loupe_ de noche.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Mikel tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia el interior de la habitación, para poder salir a recorrer la ciudad, tal como le había ofrecido.

*****

**

* * *

N/A  
**

* En Francia, un cantón es una división administrativa. El número de cantones varía en cada departamento. El número total de cantones existentes en Francia es de 4.039 (2004), de los cuales 156 están situados en los departamentos de ultramar.

Wikipedia

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer… _

_Sé que el título no tiene mucho o nada que ver con la frase, pero la frase va más que nada para Gael y Mikel, esa canción me gusta para ellos, es su canción, y bueno, el título ya sabemos a qué va. _

_Por cierto, si alguien escribe francés y desea darse un tiempito para corregir lo que puse que dice Marie Juliette, me avisa no más XD me ayudaría bastante. _

_Ahora sí me despido, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, para los que pedían que Mikel y Gael volvieran, allí lo tienen, también para los que preguntaron si alguna vez habría un lemmon entre ellos, espero que les haya gustado; por otro lado, para los que no estaban de acuerdo con que Mikel volviera con Gael, creo que el chico ha entendido que se equivocó y a pagado su error, como se dice, nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde, por suerte para él, Gael ha decidido darle otra oportunidad y esta vez no parece dispuesto a desperdiciarla._

_Un beso para todos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: el miércoles en la noche, hora de Lima, y conservamos en secreto el siguiente título._

_Un abrazo y tengan linda semana._

_Zafy_


	60. L6: C60: LA INVESTIGACIÓN EMPIEZA A DAR

_Hola a todos… _

_Ya estamos aquí, listos para otro capítulo más, como saben ya falta cada vez menos y espero que el interés se mantenga hasta el final._

_No los entretengo mucho y les dejo el capítulo es algo largo, y espero que lo disfruten:_

_

* * *

  
_

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEXTO LIBRO: VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 60: "LA INVESTIGACIÓN EMPIEZA A DAR FRUTOS"**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio"_

_Paulo Coelho_

_

* * *

  
_

_Septiembre del 2008, Inglaterra. _

Gael apretó más fuerte la mano de Mikel mientras avanzaban por el pasillo y saludaba a los que se cruzaba en el camino.

—Está mucho más grande de lo que recuerdo.

—No está más grande —le corrigió Gael —es que ha cambiado mucho, eso es todo. El tamaño sigue siendo el mismo.

—Ah…

—Hola, Marly, ¿cómo estás?

—¡Señor Eytinge! —exclamó la mujer poniéndose en pie y saludando a Gael con entusiasmo —, cuánto gusto de verle, el jefe está asfixiándose con tanto trabajo.

—Ya me lo temía, ¿recuerdas a Mikel?

—Por supuesto, señor Hayman, es un gusto verlo nuevamente —le saludó la mujer educadamente, Mikel le sonrió en respuesta.

—A mí también me da gusto.

—¿Y entonces Draco sí está?

—Sí, con las niñas.

—Genial, ahora espera un segundo nada más, que quiero sorprender a Draco —le pidió a Mikel.

—¿Sorprenderlo? Yo que tú, entro protegido, creo que te lanzará lo primero que tenga en el escritorio, mira que desaparecerte casi un mes.

—Tres semanas —corrigió Gael y le dio un beso en los labios —; y las usé sabiamente.

—No sé si sabiamente sea el nombre, pero las usamos muy bien —sonrió Mikel antes de soltarlo.

Gael asintió con la cabeza, recordando el tiempo en Francia, no se había sentido tan feliz ni tranquilo en mucho, pero mucho tiempo; esperó que siendo Draco el que lo envió en primer lugar, entendiera que había necesitado ese tiempo sólo para ellos dos.

Empujó la puerta con cierta cautela, solamente él tenía el privilegio de poder entrar sin tocar, la mayoría de las veces, si Draco no estaba de mal humor, no decía nada al respecto.

—Hola, hola —canturreó Gael desde la puerta.

Draco, que en ese momento revisaba un contrato alemán, levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió ampliamente, ya estaba preocupado por su amigo, luego de esa comunicación, al día siguiente de su partida, no habían vuelto a comunicarse, tenía algo de información gracias a Erin, quien le había escrito a los pocos días de que Gael hubiera llegado, contándole que Gael y Mikel estaban bien, y que habían emprendido el proyecto de estar juntos nuevamente; pero eso no hacía que dejase de preocuparse por él. No hasta que lo tuviera en frente. Por un momento dejó de lado la rabia que sentía para con su amigo por ser tan desconsiderado y se puso en pie para recibirlo.

—¡Allí estás! —dijo con alegría.

—¡Tío Gael! —gritaron las dos niñas a la vez, mientras Draco también se acercaba al recién llegado.

Gael sonrió a las dos niñas y las alzó en brazos, dándole un beso a cada una, se alegró de que no lo hayan olvidado.

—Eres un irresponsable —le reprochó Draco abrazándose a él —¿tres semanas y ni una carta? ¡Te desheredaré!

Gael soltó otra carcajada mientras Sofía y Zoe empezaba a intentar repetir esa última palabra.

—No seas tan dramático, además que me he traído algo de Francia que te hará feliz.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Draco dudoso.

—No, para mí, pero me mantiene de tan buen humor que tú lo agradecerás —explicó con una sonrisa radiante mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta y jalaba a Mikel, que lucía algo avergonzado, al interior.

—¡Mikel! —exclamó Draco asombrado, no pensó que regresarían juntos, incluso estuvo muy preocupado acerca de cómo llevarían su relación estando en dos países diferentes, es más, hasta estuvo haciéndose a la idea de que tal vez Gael se mudase para allá.

—Hola —respondió Mikel mientras le daba la mano ceremoniosamente.

—Vamos, chicos —resopló Gael algo divertido.

Ambos se dieron una mirada más y finalmente se dieron un corto abrazo. Y fue corto porque Sofía y Zoe patearon, a la vez y en ambas canillas, a Mikel.

—Niñas —reprochó Draco agachándose hasta sus hijas que no parecían muy arrepentidas por lo hecho.

—Vaya, eso lo sacaron de ti —resopló Mikel algo agitado.

—Nah, fue de Harry —garantizó Draco —. Lo lamento —murmuró hacia Mikel y luego se centró en las niñas.

—A ver, ¿por qué han pateado a Mikel?

—Él no papi —explicó Sofía con firmeza.

—Él no Harry —replicó Zoe, y Draco enrojeció ligeramente ante la manifestación de celos por parte de sus hijas, pero la risa de Gael lo hizo levantar la vista, para ver a su amigo bastante divertido.

—No, pero él es el tío Mikel, igual que yo.

—Y ustedes pedirán disculpas por haberlo golpeado —ordenó Draco arqueando una ceja, ambas miraron seriamente a Draco y no respondieron.

—Oh, eso sí que es tuyo —murmuró Mikel mientras sacaba algunos dulces del bolsillo.

—Lo mismo pienso —opinó Gael.

—Vamos, saben que deben hacerlo —continuó Draco, ignorando a Mikel y Gael por el momento —, ya hablamos de que no es correcto patear a nadie, así que empiecen a disculparse.

La respuesta fue el silencio, ambas frunciendo el ceño; Draco siempre se asombraba de que, aún en esos momentos, fueran tan idénticas.

—De acuerdo —suspiró dramáticamente Draco, cosa que asombró a Mikel —, Mikel es el tío Mikel, ustedes no lo recuerdan porque se fue de viaje cuando aún eran más pequeñas, y golpearlo no es la forma correcta de recibirlo, han herido sus sentimientos —concluyó firmemente mientras le hacía un gesto a Mikel, que por un instante no supo qué hacer, el golpe de Gael en el costado le hizo entender y afirmó.

—Sí, han herido mis sentimientos —repitió conteniendo las ganas de reír.

Ambas parecieron flaquear ante esas palabras, Draco se levantó y cruzó los brazos, esperando. Y entonces las niñas finalmente cedieron, levantando la mirada hacia Mikel, ahora no parecían enfadadas sino algo tristes.

—Lo siento —balbuceó una, Mikel no las podía distinguir.

—Perdón —balbuceó la segunda.

—Oh, no importa —contestó Mikel agachándose hacia ellas —, ya no me siento tan mal. Y además les he traído algo, ¿quieren ver?

Ambas se dieron miradas interrogantes y luego giraron hacia Draco, pidiendo permiso, en cuanto éste asintió ellas levantaron las manitas esperando lo prometido.

Mikel depositó unos cuantos dulces en cada manita.

—¿Qué se dice, niñas?

—Gracias —dijeron ambas, aproximándose hacia Mikel y dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

—Sabía que funcionaría —suspiró Mikel poniéndose en pie nuevamente y haciéndoles un gesto de cariño en la cabeza.

—Siempre funciona, par de vendidas —replicó Draco —; vayan a seguir jugando, sus tíos y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas asintieron y fueron nuevamente hacia una de las esquinas, donde había una alfombra llena de figuras para armar pequeños rompecabezas mientras abrían e intercambiaban los dulces que Mikel les había dado.

—Y entonces… ¿cuándo llegaron? —preguntó Draco bastante curioso mientras se recostaba sobre el escritorio.

—Anoche en realidad —contestó Gael mientras se sentaba junto a Mikel en las sillas frente al escritorio de Draco.

—¿Anoche? —Draco arqueó una ceja —. Vaya, al menos pudiste llamar.

—Fuimos a la casa —explicó Gael ignorando su reproche.

—Oh…

—Hemos planeado todo para arreglarla —continuó Mikel —; por lo pronto el departamento quedará cerrado, a Gael no le apetece volver allí.

Luego de que Mikel se marchara, Gael había comprado un departamento en Londres, declarando que no podía vivir en la casa que había comprado con Mikel. A Draco le sorprendió que Mikel lo supiera, y se preguntó si es que sabía acerca de Manfred y su pedida de enlace.

—Hablé con Manfred un par de noches luego de llegar a Francia —explicó Gael, adivinando la mirada de Draco.

—¿En serio? ¿Se lo tomó muy mal?

—Pues, honestamente, sí, se alteró mucho.

—Me lo imagino —suspiró Draco.

—¿Por qué te lo imaginas? —preguntó Mikel algo preocupado, sabía que Manfred no había tomado muy bien la separación.

—Porque estuvo aquí, buscándote, Gael, se veía alterado, nunca lo había visto así.

—Oh… —Gael frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó Draco preocupado hacia Gael.

—Nada que no esperara escuchar… bueno, me sorprendió que viniera de él, con lo calmado que era, pero al fin no se esperaba que le dijera que no y supongo que se alteró.

—Eso no me gusta —comentó Draco.

—Ni a mí —lo secundó Mikel; Draco se preguntó nuevamente en qué términos habrían quedado ellos con respecto a la relación que tenía con Gael, si es que Mikel ya había aprendido y entendido cómo eran las cosas entre ellos dos.

—Tal vez le pueda decir a Boris que investigue en el Ministerio sobre él…

—No creo que sea necesario —contestó Gael, pero Mikel se adelantó un poco hacia Draco.

—Mejor sería que lo hiciera Harry… ya sabes, tiene más experiencia y eso.

—Cierto, si tan sólo pudiera… —empezó a hablar Draco, pero Gael lo interrumpió.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué no me escuchan? He dicho que no es necesario que…

—¿Tú crees entonces que sea factible? —preguntó Mikel a pesar de todo. Gael se puso en pie cuando Draco ya se disponía a contestar.

—¿Es acaso esto un complot? Les he dicho que no tienen que hacerlo.

—¡Pero Gael! —exclamó Mikel —, sólo queremos asegurarnos de que no haga nada malo, que alguien te amenace de esa manera es incorrecto.

—Cierto —afirmó Draco. Gael entrecerró los ojos y los señaló con un dedo.

—¡Ni hablar! Antes no se soportaban y ahora se ponen de acuerdo y para darme la contra.

Draco y Mikel empezaron a reír, lo que hizo que Sofía y Zoe comenzaran a aplaudir y gritar "bravo" una y otra vez.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó entonces Gael, obviando el alboroto de las niñas —, estoy seguro que él sí me apoyará.

La sonrisa del rostro de Draco se desvaneció y negó con la cabeza.

—Es una buena pregunta, no lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No, Gael, no lo sé, no sabía donde estabas tú, ni donde está Harry — reprochó, no conteniéndose ahora que su amigo había tocado el tema.

—Vamos.

—Lo siento —suspiró Draco.

—Si quieren yo puedo volver en un rato, para que puedan hablar tranquilamente —se apresuró a decir Mikel poniéndose en pie.

—No, no, no es necesario —le atajó rápidamente Draco.

—¿Se han peleado? —preguntó Gael, sentándose nuevamente junto a Mikel.

—Más o menos, él está trabajando en una tonta y horrible misión y yo le he pedido que no lo haga, pero es más terco que una mula y no me ha hecho caso, por lo pronto nos hablamos lo mínimo necesario y ya.

—Ah… ¿le están pagando bien por esa misión? Tal vez por eso es que…

—No, Mikel —suspiró Draco —, lo hace por amor a sus amigos, o eso creo al menos, lo cierto es que no sé mucho sobre la misión, sólo que hay un grupo de ex mortífagos ajusticiando a quienes de alguna manera ayudaron durante la guerra… o algo así. No hablamos mucho al respecto, la verdad.

—Hermione puede hacerle entrar en razón, ella siempre logra…

—¡Ella lo está ayudando! —resopló frustrado —Ella y Ron lo ayudan también, mejor dicho, estoy solo en mi causa.

—Ya, no te preocupes, no ha de ser muy peligroso después de todo… él sabe lo que hace, mató a ese Voldemort ¿no? Y sólo tenía diecisiete años en ese entonces.

—Pero ahora tiene una familia y yo… —Draco negó con la cabeza, no le podría contar eso a Gael aún, ni siquiera aunque estuvieran solos —, no me entiende y me saca de quicio.

—Lo lamento…

—Ya pasará, Harry atrapara a los malos, y si es que lo lastiman en el camino no habrá quien lo salve de mi reprimenda y luego volveremos a la normalidad, en serio lo imagino así, solo necesitaba alguien a quien decírselo.

—Ah… —Gael empezó a sentirse un poco culpable por haberse ido tantos días sin dar señales de vida.

—No importa… es decir, me alegra que estés aquí, que ambos hayan vuelto —se apresuró a decir Draco, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Gael y no refiriéndose únicamente al que hayan vuelto al país, sino como pareja.

—Pudiste haber escrito y yo hubiera vuelto —masculló Gael.

—No es para tanto, como te dije, sólo necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

—Pronto pasará, ya verás —le animó Mikel, sonriéndole de manera amistosa; Draco asintió, queriendo creerles.

—Y entonces ustedes… —dijo Draco luego de un momento más de silencio, queriendo apartar la conversación de Harry y sus problemas —¿ya han hecho planes?, ¿te quedarás por mucho tiempo, Mikel?

*****

—Esto es increíble —dijo Violet con una sonrisa en los labios mientras entraba a la oficina en la que trabajaba Harry y los demás chicos; en ese momento solamente estaban Cleave, Laurent, Harry, Emma y Joel.

—¿Qué es increíble? —preguntó Laurent poniéndose de pie rápidamente para saludar a la chica, Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Joel y Emma soltaron pequeñas carcajadas, mientras Violet se sentaba en uno de los sillones como si no notara todo el jaleo que armaba.

—Pues, he conseguido el expediente de… —El sonido agudo de un timbre de teléfono la interrumpió. Todos consultaron sus móviles pero era el de Harry el que sonaba.

—Sólo un segundo —pidió hacia Violet mientras presionaba el botón de contestar, en la pantalla se leía "Draco te llama"

—Hola —saludó mientras veía a Laurent cruzar de un lado a otra de la estancia para llevarle una soda a Violet. En el fondo no entendía si la chica solamente estaba jugando con él porque sabía que le gustaba o si le gustaba el chico en realidad.

—Harry, ¿te molesto?

—Por supuesto que no, dime.

—Necesito que llegues a casa a cenar a las siete —informó Draco.

—Pero…

—Gael y Mikel han vuelto y vendrán a cenar, quieren verte también —se apresuró a decir Draco, sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

—¿Gael ha vuelto? ¿Con Mikel? ¿Cómo es que eso es posible?

—Es una larga historia, pero cuando digo que han vuelto me refiero a todo…

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrado Harry —¿Y qué pasó con Manfred?

—Te lo contaran en la cena, por lo pronto están atiborrando de dulces a las niñas —se quejó Draco en voz alta y Harry escuchó la inconfundible carcajada de Gael, Draco se apartó un poco del teléfono —Gael, si sigues dándoles chocolates serás tú el que se quede despierto toda la noche cuidándolas.

—Draco… —llamó Harry caminando hacia fuera de la sala de trabajo.

—Lo siento, te veo en la cena.

—Pero es que no sé si podré, tenemos algo de trabajo y…

—Ya veo —interrumpió Draco bruscamente, su voz cambió a fría —¿Con cuánto tiempo de antelación necesito avisarte para conseguir que estés presente durante la cena?

—No es eso, Draco, sabes que estoy en medio de algo y…

—Yo también lo estoy, se llama la crianza de las niñas, las últimas semanas no has llegado casi nunca a cenar con nosotros, a veces ni siquiera a ayudarme a bañarlas, tal como habías prometido. No eres el único con un empleo o cosas que hacer, ¿sabes?

—Vamos, no quiero que discutamos, menos delante de Gael y Mikel o las niñas —le interrumpió Harry sabiendo que había sido buena idea ir fuera después de todo.

—Ya no estoy delante de ellos, estoy fuera de la oficina.

—¿Por qué no me esperas allí un momento? Yo puedo alcanzarte y tomaremos un café, conversemos…

—¿Me dirás que no llegaras a la cena y qué no dejarás esa misión?

—Bueno, yo…

—Entonces no, déjalo, si puedes llegar a la cena, genial, sino no importa, Gael y Mikel tendrán muchas oportunidades de verte en el futuro, igual que las niñas.

—De acuerdo, trataré de… —pero la comunicación ya se había cortado.

Por un instante pensó en ir a buscarlo, estaban a tan corta distancia que a veces el llamarse por móvil o chimenea le parecía ridículo, podía recorrer el pasillo que dividía la escuela de la fábrica y verlo, pero Draco tenía razón, ¿para seguir discutiendo sobre el mismo tema? No valía la pena. Seguramente Draco tendría derecho a estar molesto, estaba faltando bastante a sus obligaciones últimamente, Draco se estaba haciendo cargo de las niñas casi todo el tiempo, mientras él llegaba tarde y cansado.

—Bien —suspiró volviendo a la sala de trabajo, Laurent se había sentado sobre la alfombra, delante de Violet y le sonreía tontamente, mientras ella hablaba.

—Jefe —dijo Laurent poniéndose en pie —Violet ha sacado el archivo de…

—¡Laurent! —le reprendió la chica poniéndose en pie también.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry confundido, y para que negarlo, algo enfadado, las discusiones con Draco nunca le sentaban bien.

—Es que no sé como decirlo, sé que te vas a enfadar —explicó Violet, aquellos eran uno de los cambios de la chica, desde la Academia que no trabajaba con ella y aunque parecía igual de arrogante que siempre, ahora, al momento de trabajar, parecía más dispuesta y amable que antes, se preguntó qué cosas habría tenido que pasar para cambiar así.

—Si me voy a enfadar dispara de una vez, así me enfado más rápido y acabamos con esto pronto.

—Saqué el expediente de Draco Malfoy —admitió ella tendiéndole un file enorme, enorme era poco, era gigante, Harry frunció el ceño hacia la chica.

—¿Todo esto es de Draco? ¿Por qué sacaste el expediente de Draco? Él no tiene nada que ver en esto…

—Porque investigué el de Narcissa, no estaba en el área de informantes, sino de exonerados, por eso demoré tanto en conseguirlo. En el expediente de Narcissa —continuó Violet sacando de la mochila ahora un expediente igual de grande que el de Draco —se habla de amenazas, de cartas dirigidas hacia ella en donde se hacía mención de tomar venganza contra ella y su familia por haberte ayudado a vencer a Ryddle.

—Nunca supe de esas amenazas… —masculló Harry dejando los dos files que Violet le daba sobre la mesa y sentándose a estudiarlos.

—Nosotros tampoco, el caso es que se me ocurrió que lo que discordaba en toda la relación de crímenes que teníamos eran los Malfoy, mejor dicho Narcissa, ella no salió libre, ni mucho menos quedó protegida por el Ministerio, o económicamente bien, como Nott; es más, hasta su muerte estaba en una de esas ciudadelas que el Ministerio creó para los exonerados. Ni siquiera sabía porqué la habíamos puesto en la lista en primer lugar.

—Porque su forma de asesinato, con el cuchillo de plata muggle, fue similar a los otros crímenes —intervino Emma.

—Exacto, pero no habíamos revisado su expediente aún, y no por falta de cuidado, es que ella no era un informante sino un exonerado. Como sea, revisé su expediente mientras lo copiaba y descubrí las amenazas y al final había una mención sobre que las amenazas llegaban para el resto de la familia también y que se detuvieron el día anterior a que ella muriera.

—¿Draco recibía amenazas?

—¿Bromeas?, es toda una enciclopedia, igual que la madre —contestó Violet abriendo el expediente de Draco —, no sé como pueden haber gastado tanto pergamino y tinta en esto, y eso sin contar las lechuzas…

—Un momento —detuvo Harry —Si es que Draco hubiese recibido esto, hubiese sido en la escuela, y en esa época solamente recibía una lechuza cada dos días, y eran cartas de su madre traídas por lechuzas de la escuela, luego de eso, Alba, nuestra lechuza, servía para hacer la correspondencia, y no duró mucho… ya saben, ella murió, y de allí no hubieron más lechuzas, si hubieran escrito ésta cantidad de cartas se hubiese notado.

—No necesariamente —continuó Violet —, aquí… a ver espera —pidió mientras removía el file de Narcissa —, sí aquí está —dijo jalando un pergamino —: esta carta se la envió Narcissa a la directora McGonagall, donde le dice que ha hablado con el departamento de aurores y les ha pedido que interfieran sus lechuzas y que le pide a ella hacer lo mismo con las de Draco, que comprenda que es un niño que no tiene la culpa de nada y que recibir esas amenazas no le harían nada bien.

—Pero debió recibir alguna al menos —opinó Joel comenzando a hojear el archivo de Draco, Harry se sintió mal por ello, no quería que nadie estuviera explorando la vida de Draco así, pero se contuvo, sabía que no era como si ellos fueran a usar esa información para molestarlo, se recordó que ya no estaban en la escuela.

—No, McGonagall respondió que ella ya había tomado medidas al respecto, que sabía muy bien que algunas veces la gente se excedía y que, aunque no estuviera a favor de la estadía de Draco en la escuela, no permitiría que la paz se estropeara por esa imposición.

—Eso no fue amable —opinó Emma.

—Bueno, supuestamente él era un ex mortífago que estaba siendo obligado a volver a la escuela, donde había una gran cantidad de adolescentes y jóvenes que habían perdido a algún miembro de su familia durante la guerra, no necesariamente todos eran del bando de la orden, se sabía que habían también familiares de mortífagos que no habían podido ser enjuiciados ni nada, parecía una bomba de tiempo… era de esperarse que hubieran problemas… Los hubieron de hecho —explicó Harry —, además al final ella fue muy amable con Draco, creo que comprendió que él no tenía la culpa… pasaron muchas cosas en esa época —se encogió de hombros, recordando las campañas anti gays de Ginny y los insultos a Draco —, ahora McGonagall es muy amiga de Draco, se llevan muy bien y conversan bastante… se escriben para sus cumpleaños y Navidad, incluso estuvo en la fiesta de las niñas.

—Ah… ¿la señora del gorro gracioso? —preguntó Cleave.

—Ajá, ella.

—Te dije que parecía directora de escuela —le dijo a Laurent, que soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—En fin… ¿cuál es el punto en todo esto, Violet? —preguntó Harry sintiéndose mal, no le gustaba mucho recordar esa época, por lo menos no esa parte del último año.

—Este grupo amenazaba a Narcissa y finalmente cumplió su promesa, la mató —lo dijo fríamente, eso era algo que no había cambiado mucho en ella —, pero en cuanto lo hizo, las amenazas a Draco cesaron, prueba que el grupo que le escribía a Draco y Narcissa fue el que mató a Narcissa.

—De acuerdo —asintieron los demás.

—Prueba además que son ellos los que buscamos por el cuchillo de plata y la forma en que la mujer murió, desangrada y degollada.

—Ajá…

—Y que luego de ese asesinato ellos entendieron algunas cosas, como que el amenazar y hacer un gran alboroto como poner "Traidora" en la puerta…

—"Aquí yace una traidora", decía en realidad —interrumpió Harry con voz algo apenada.

—Bueno, eso, que dejar títulos en las puertas y todo lo demás era negativo porque haría que los aurores investigaran.

—¿Realmente lo hicieron? —preguntó asombrado Harry.

—No es que se pusieran a eso con entusiasmo, tengo sus informes aquí, su conclusión, luego de preguntarle a todos los habitantes de Rútland… —Violet se detuvo y le dio una mirada de disculpa a Harry —, ¡es que es tan ridículo! —se quejó —fueron de puerta en puerta preguntando si es que alguno la había matado o visto a quién la había matado, concluyeron que no habían pistas suficientes y dieron por cerrado el caso.

—Es más de lo que esperé que hicieran…

—Como sea, tenemos los siguientes hechos —explicó Violet acercándose a la pizarra blanca, que había sido agrandada y rellenada de más datos durante las últimas tres semanas —: Amenazas que culminaron con el día de su muerte, un grupo que aprendió que no debía llamar la atención de los Aurores ni nada de eso para no tener problemas. El crimen fue perpetrado aparentemente durante el cambio de turno al amanecer, por ello podemos deducir que se trataba de gente de Rútland, pues a menos que tengan un trabajo nocturno, ninguno de ellos podía pasar la noche fuera, ¡ah!, excepto Draco que tenía que estar en la Escuela.

—Espera, ¿dijiste trabajo?

—Sí, Joel, dije trabajo —replicó Violet mirándolo enfuruñada.

—Volvamos a eso de las lechuzas —pidió Joel —, ¿cuánto cuesta mandar una lechuza?

—No lo sé, por lo general cada uno tiene una ¿verdad? —comentó Laurent.

—Ciertamente… pero estos magos no enviarían a su propia lechuza… —contestó Joel.

—No tenían una, es decir, no creo que las tuvieran… —razonó Harry.

—A ver, el sueldo en ese momento para los exonerados era de treinta galeones por mes —explicó Emma sacando un documento de otro de los expedientes que estaban sobre el escritorio —, imposible que con eso hayan podido comprar algo decente, menos una lechuza.

—Eso es lo que aún ganan por mes —masculló Violet, Harry le dio una mirada confusa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Eso es lo que aún ganan por mes, en promedio… lo averigüé porque a mí también me pareció muy poco oro.

—Con razón andan tan molestos, ¿quién puede vivir con eso?

—Sí se puede, sobrevivir —aclaró Joel, de pronto todos se sentían incómodos por eso.

—Entonces tenemos el porqué están tan enfadados, ahora necesitamos encontrarlos —suspiró Harry luego de un momento de silencio.

—Si me permiten, yo tenía algo más que agregar —dijo Violet.

—Claro —sonrió Laurent y Harry estuvo tentado a darle un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar.

—Decía que los que lo hicieron debieron ser de Rútland, por lo del permiso, todos los condados creados por esa época para los exonerados tenían las mismas reglas, nadie podía pasar la noche fuera. Ahora, además tenían que ingeniárselas para mandar una gran cantidad de lechuzas durante el día, y evitar el coste por eso…

—¡Trabajaban en una lechucería! —gritó Laurent con entusiasmo.

—Exacto.

—Pero ¿tienes idea de cuantas lechucerías hay en Reino Unido? —preguntó desanimada Emma.

—Trescientas veinte y siete —respondió Violet sonriente.

—Demonios —masculló Joel.

—Pero —se apresuró a cuestionar Harry —, ¿en cuántas de ellas trabajaron exonerados durante mil novecientos noventa y nueve?

—Nuevamente, ¡exacto! —exclamó Violet —, exonerados de Rútland para ser más precisos, aunque ese dato aún no lo consigo.

—Oh…

—Chris ha dicho que me ayudará a conseguirlo —aclaró rápidamente —, esta tarde ha tenido redada, pero para mañana en la tarde volverá.

—Bien, creo que mañana debemos juntarnos todos para hablar, tenemos muchos datos ahora y debemos ponernos de acuerdo y compartir la información directamente —ordenó Harry —. Laurent, tal vez puedas ayudar a Cleave y poner una hora para hacerlo, no importa si es de madrugada, en el momento en que todos nos podamos juntar, debemos hacerlo.

—Sí, jefe, yo lo coordino.

—Bien ahora, yo quiero seguir estudiando estos archivos —le pidió a Violet que asintió.

—He hecho copias para todos, por cierto, aún sigue sin ser posible identificar al "copiador"

—Ya, bueno seguiremos intentando —suspiró Harry mirando ya hacia los expedientes, había una fotografía de Narcissa, estaba sola, con el cabello algo desarreglado, aunque su mirada brillaba de manera desafiante, era del día que la habían detenido. El día que detuvieron a todos los Malfoy.

Uno a uno sus amigos se fueron despidiendo, mientras él se enfrascaba leyendo el expediente de Draco, la transcripción de su juicio, observando la fotografía que le habían sacado cuando fue detenido y las cartas, no eran cartas de amenazas como las de Narcissa, eran más bien insultos, en algunas le decían que su madre pagaría por lo que había hecho, pero en ninguna lo amenazaban directamente. Cuando vio el reloj descubrió que ya eran más de las ocho de la noche. Draco lo mataría, no había querido dejarle plantado, es más había estado dispuesto a terminar con la reunión temprano, o a irse y dejarlos trabajando a ellos, con tal de cumplir. Ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaría al llegar a casa.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y selló con varios hechizos de protección los archivos y las oficinas antes de cruzar por red flú hacia su casa.

*****

—No, en serio que deberíamos ir a esos sitios —comentó Gael con una sonrisa —la vida nocturna de Paris es genial.

—La vida muggle nocturna de Paris —aclaró Mikel.

—Ya, sería genial, tal vez para las próximas vacaciones que tomaré, en las cuales me marcharé sin avisarte y desapareceré por al menos un mes, lo haga —respondió Draco mirando hacia Gael.

—¡Oh, vamos! —suspiró Gael, Draco lo había molestado por eso toda la tarde —Tú me enviaste en primer lugar.

—Gracias por eso —se apresuró a decir Mikel antes de que Draco pudiera contestar.

—De nada; pero fue para que fueras, preguntaras y vinieras.

Gael soltó una carcajada.

—Sí pregunté, pero quería estar seguro de la respuesta e hice todo un cuestionario.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —replicó Draco dramáticamente —las cosas que debo…

—Hola —dijo un agitado y sonrojado Harry llegando a la sala de estar, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Harry, amigo —se apresuró a decir Mikel mientras se ponía en pie para saludarlo, Gael se puso en pie también y le dio una mirada de advertencia a Draco, que sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya, no puedo creer que estés aquí… ¿Dónde estabas? —saludó Harry abrazando a Mikel.

—Me alegra verte —respondió Mikel apartándose un poco.

—Yo que tú no lo abrazo delante de las niñas —le comentó Gael abrazando a Harry también.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó tratando de parecer normal mientras caminaba hacia Draco, que, para desconcierto suyo, le sonrió con amabilidad y le dio un beso en los labios antes de jalarlo para que se sentase junto a él.

—Tus hijas son unas celosas y hoy han tenido su primer ataque —le informó Draco, parecía algo divertido por ello, mientras hacía levitar una copa de vino —, han pateado a Mikel, las dos a la vez.

—Bromeas —replicó Harry lamentando haberse perdido la escena.

—No, no lo hace, aún me duelen las canillas —comentó Mikel soltando una carcajada —. Son muy lindas.

—Verdaderamente lo son, lamento que te hayan pateado… —replicó Harry dándole una mirada más a Draco que nuevamente le sonrió antes de terminar el contenido de su copa.

—Ya les he explicado que Mikel es el tío Mikel, hasta donde sé —Gael y Mikel sonrieron asintiendo, lo que hizo que Harry se sintiera más confuso —, y que no deben patearlo.

—Sí, además las soborné con dulces —replicó Mikel —Erin me había mostrado sus fotos hace un tiempo, de la última vez que vino, no podía creer lo grandes que estaban, y ahora lo están más.

—Sí, pronto tendrán que irse a Hogwarts —intervino Gael.

—El hijo de Lucka y Ethan también está muy grande, debemos juntarnos todos una tarde, tal vez el fin de semana sería más fácil, ya saben, por los empleos y eso —comentó Draco, sonrió un poco más cuando sintió la mano de Harry sobre su espalda:

—¿Más vino?

—No, no estoy tomando vino, solo jugo de arándano.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

—Pues por las niñas, por supuesto, prefiero no beber si estoy solo con ellas —y eso lo dijo a modo de reproche, logrando lo que quería: Harry se sonrojó y no insistió con el tema mientras giraba a prestar atención a Gael y Mikel, que ya planeaban una fiesta de reinauguración de su casa, para saludar a todos sus demás amigos.

Harry escuchó, asombrado, cómo Gael había ido a Francia, por instrucciones de Draco, en busca de Mikel, se sintió algo excluido porque Draco no le había dicho nada respecto a eso, que Gael no había viajado por negocios o que había en busca de una respuesta a la propuesta de enlace que Manfred le había hecho, pero se contuvo de hacer ningún comentario inapropiado o reproche hacia su esposo, sabiendo que la respuesta a sus reclamos sería el poco tiempo que pasaba en casa.

—Hay algo más que tenemos que decirte —dijo Gael con voz seria, luego de que hubieran planificado ya la fiesta en casa de ambos el fin de semana siguiente.

—No me digas que te has enlazado en Francia, eso sí que no se los voy a perdonar —replicó Draco en broma.

—Pues…

Harry arqueó una ceja y esperó que no fuera cierto.

—Lo cierto es que no, pero hay alguien que sí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño y tomando a su amigo más en serio.

—Mira —dijo Mikel extendiendo una fotografía de Erin y Marie Juliette, ambas estaban abrazadas y sonreían y saludaban en la entrada de la que, suponía, era la casa de Erin.

—¿Ella es? —interrogó Draco mientras inclinaba la foto para que Harry la pudiera ver también.

—Ellas se han enlazado —informó Gael, midiendo las reacciones de su amigo.

—¿Ellas?

—Marie Juliette —explicó Mikel —se enlazó con Erin hace año y medio… más o menos.

—Oh.

Harry rápidamente tomó la mano de Draco, mirándolo con atención, esperando su reacción y sintiéndose algo asombrado también por la noticia.

—A mí también me costó algo el aceptarlo —farfulló Gael, parecía más tímido que de costumbre.

—Ella… ¿Ella es buena? —preguntó al fin Draco, pudiendo despegar la vista de la fotografía y mirando con atención a Gael, parecía como si estuvieran teniendo una charla silenciosa.

—Sí, lo es, y ella es feliz… Draco —suspiró Gael —; ella ahora ríe y bromea y… —negó con la cabeza —, es como si fuera la misma Erin de antes.

—Eso es… —Draco volvió a mirar la fotografía de Erin y aquella chica y por un instante imaginó la imagen de Jocelyn… se le hacía raro ver a Erin con alguien que no fuera Jocelyn… —. Me alegra mucho, tendré que escribirle mañana mismo.

—Además que es muy guapa —opinó Harry un poco más tranquilo, no se había sentido con derecho a dar una opinión hasta que Draco diera la suya —; ambas se ven felices.

—¿Verdad que sí? —preguntó Draco hacia él, levantando más la fotografía —; Jocelyn debe estar muy contenta por esto… porque ella sea feliz.

—Ya lo creo —afirmó Gael.

*****

—_Es un niño precioso, Draco —dijo la voz de su madre; Draco sonrió en respuesta mientras observaba al niño, aún bastante pequeño, sentado sobre la alfombra e intentando gatear, Sofía y Zoe estaban al otro lado del salón, jugando con unas figuras gigantes, parecían hechas de papel. _

—_Lo es —asintió Draco —, es muy listo además. _

—_Y se parece tanto a ti —suspiró Narcissa, mirando ahora hacia él, Draco se perdió mirando sus ojos y sus rasgos, extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla y el cabello, rememorando lo bien que se sentía estar en su compañía, entre sus brazos, la seguridad que ello le daba. _

—_Gracias —murmuró inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente. _

—_Esa es tu familia completa —afirmó Narcissa en el momento que Harry aparecía por una puerta, parecía contento y tranquilo, y le dio una sonrisa. _

Draco abrió los ojos asombrado, su corazón estaba agitado y sentía que sus manos temblaban un poco, lo cual era raro, porque no estaba teniendo una pesadilla, sino un sueño agradable, un sueño con su madre, llevaba mucho tiempo sin soñar con su madre…

Se dio cuenta que eran ya más de las tres de la mañana, Harry ya le había advertido lo tarde que llegaría ese día, o temprano, según de donde se mire, y, aunque no le había hecho ninguna recriminación por ello, en ese momento se sintió solo y algo triste, deseó que Harry estuviera allí, a su lado, para poder abrazarlo y contarle su sueño, para convencerlo de que lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, que era lo debía ser.

*****

—Tendremos que distribuir todo esto —informó Harry de pie, tenía en una mano una taza de café y en la otra un cigarro, los ojos le ardían y estaba realmente agotado. Eran las tres de la mañana. —, se ha hecho una separación por condados de las lechucerías, sé que es ilegal pero el usar que son aurores y que esto es una misión del Ministerio nos aligeraría mucho las cosas. Lo harán por parejas —continuó Harry mientras daba una mirada de reojo al reloj, todos lucían también agotados y se preguntó si es que había sido buena idea el reunirse en plena madrugada.

—De acuerdo, aunque creo que yo podré solo —comentó Sebastian.

—Eso está bien, yo podría ir con Laurent —dijo Violet sonriéndole al chico, que enrojeció bastante. Chris soltó una pequeña carcajada pero no dijo más.

—Yo iré a investigar estos cuchillos —dijo Harry levantando uno de ellos, que habían conseguido a través de Frances Simak, aunque no había podido llegar a reunirse con ellos directamente —; Hermione me ha conseguido un contacto muggle desde donde puedo empezar a investigar, tal vez podamos encontrar a un comprador.

—¿Alguna referencia sobre lo que los símbolos tallados representan? —preguntó Joel.

—Ninguna —contestó Brian, pero podría apostar a que no significan nada, esta gente no quiere mandar un aviso, ni una advertencia, solamente busca vengarse de los soplo… —se interrumpió al ver la mirada iracunda de Sebastian y resopló —de los informantes —aclaró —, porque los culpan de haber propiciado de alguna manera la caída de Ryddle y por ende que vivan así, como parias de la sociedad.

—He hablado con los forenses, me tienen prometidos para mañana los expedientes de Theodore Nott, Narcissa Malfoy y Catherine Kennar —informó Posey, que se había unido al grupo recientemente —, son los únicos que fueron examinados por ellos, para lo otro, lo de los muggles, es más complicado, espero tener algo pronto también.

—Cleave y yo no hemos encontrado nada anormal en las casas de los atacados —informó Chris —es decir, esta gente trabaja completamente al modo muggle, supongo que usan guantes y cosas así porque no emplean hechizos anti rastreo ni nada de eso, y en ninguno de los casos había señales de haber forzado nada, ni una ventana, ni una cerradura, nada…

—También pensamos que pueden repararlo antes de irse —comentó Cleave, a lo que Chris asintió.

—Es decir, rompen una ventana para entrar, pero luego la reparan y la cambian, por lo general demoran dos o tres días en encontrar a algunas de las víctimas, así que tienen tiempo de hacerlo.

—Eso es más complicado, quiere decir que tenemos que encontrar gente que trabaje en el lado muggle, y cambiar una ventana, o una cerradura… es bastante simple, es decir muchos lo saben hacer —razonó Harry.

—Honestamente, yo no lo sé hacer —intervino Joel. Los demás negaron con la cabeza, apoyando el punto de Joel.

—Bien, bien, ¿algo más?

—Trataron de hacer que el caso de Nott pareciera un suicidio —comentó Emma.

—Ah, cierto —suspiró Harry, no sabía que Nott había muerto hasta que había empezado a trabajar en ese caso.

—Pero eso me da que pensar —continuó Emma —, ¿por qué querrían que pareciera un suicidio?

—¿Por qué crees que no fue un suicidio? —preguntó Sebastian, que opinaba que definitivamente aquello no era parte de los homicidios, pese a haber encontrado el cuchillo en la escena —, es decir, él no era un informante, ni nada por el estilo.

—Pero es una muerte vergonzosa —objetó Violet —; Nott era un chico con mucho oro, su padre perdió todo eso durante la guerra, y lo dejó más o menos con una cantidad apropiada para que pudiera empezar un negocio, pero nadie quería hacer negocios con él porque era el hijo de un mortífago, el muy tonto, en lugar de buscar fortuna en el mundo muggle se dio a la bebida y la vida divertida, incluso algunos pensaban que consumía alucinógenos.

—Ya, razón de sobra para suicidarse —comentó Sebastian, defendiendo su punto.

—Exacto, ¿quién sospecharía que no había sido un suicidio? —continuó Emma —, aunque sus huellas estaban en el cuchillo, y es más, es el único caso en el que se han encontrado huellas en el cuchillo.

—Lo que demuestra que se suicidó.

—¿Con un cuchillo similar al que usan los vengadores? —preguntó Violet —¿No es mucha coincidencia?

—A ver… —les detuvo Laurent —yo soy un vengador, resentido porque el mundo y la sociedad me detestan, porque me han quitado toda fortuna y posibilidad de salir adelante, y tengo delante a Theodore Nott, un tipo que no fue enjuiciado y que, aunque su padre fue un mortífago, pudo hacer que el chico tuviera una pequeña fortuna para sobrevivir, en lugar de hacerlo él va y lo tira todo por la borda, se vuelve alcohólico y lo desperdicia, ¿no me daría rabia? Es decir, el mismo tipo de rabia que me dan los informantes, que ese chico haya tenido la oportunidad que yo no tuve y la haya echado a perder.

—Es un buen punto —opinó Harry y los demás parecieron de acuerdo.

—En fin, lo tendré mañana en la noche —contestó Posey.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando Harry por fin pudo irse a casa, era un alivio que esa mañana no tuviera que dar clases, ese mes había optado por no darlas, para dedicarse de lleno a la investigación.

Agotado y con sueño entró a su habitación, Draco estaba durmiendo, sin hacer ruido se metió a la ducha y se dio un rápido baño, tratando de relajarse y pensar en algo diferente a toda la información que tenía en la cabeza, sabía que faltaba poco, que pronto podría tener ya algunos nombres, solamente era cuestión de tirar de los hilos adecuados…

Se tendió en la cama con cuidado, a Draco no le gustaba que lo despertasen en medio de su sueño y menos en esa época en que no podían estar de acuerdo en nada. Se cubrió con las mantas y antes de que siquiera cerrara los ojos, las manos de Draco lo destaparon por completo.

—Draco —jadeó por la sorpresa.

—Es tarde —suspiró Draco empezando a repartir pequeños besos por el cuello y el pecho de Harry.

—Lo es, lo siento —masculló Harry acariciando la cabellera de Draco —no quería despertarte.

—No importa… —Draco se apoyó sobre sus manos y se elevó para darle un beso en los labios, sus lenguas y dientes chocando y encontrándose.

—Draco…

—Fóllame —pidió con un gemido Draco mientras tomaba una de las manos de Harry y la llevaba hasta su erección.

—Oh… vaya —suspiró Harry empujando a Draco sobre la cama —¿De verdad quieres que te folle?

—Oh, sí —gimió Draco bajito mientras Harry lo desprendía de los pantalones, y se desprendía de los suyos también.

—Draco… —Harry se inclinó y lo besó profundamente mientras se hundía lentamente en él, ambos suspirando y gimiendo entrecortadamente por la sensación.

Fue rápido y rudo, luego de eso Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acurrucó para dormir, repitiéndole que no quería saber nada respecto a la investigación ni los informantes, que simplemente quería seguir durmiendo y no discutir.

Y Harry le daba la razón, no discutían sobre eso, pero básicamente porque no hablaban sobre eso, podían tener una tensa paz si hablaban de los amigos, de las compras, de la casa y de las niñas, pero nunca hablaban del caso, porque Harry sabía que pelearían y porque Draco evitaba el tema, y aunque pareciese que las cosas no iban bien entre ellos, cada noche al irse a la cama Draco y él terminaban de alguna manera haciendo el amor y durmiendo abrazados.

A veces eso del enlace y la familia era verdaderamente muy complicado, decidió mientras, finalmente, abrazado a Draco, se quedaba dormido.

*****

—No es plata en realidad —les dijo el hombre. Era grande, gordo y la gran cantidad de tatuajes en los brazos y músculos intimidaba un poco, aunque no tanto considerando que era un muggle y ellos podían hacer magia —, es una aleación, se le llama Plata de Ruoltz y está formada de veinte partes de plata, cincuenta de cobre y treinta de níquel.

—Ah… ¿y eso es malo? —preguntó algo inseguro Posey, con el que había ido Harry esa tarde.

—Depende, ¿se los vendieron como plata?

—No… queríamos saber dónde los hacen —contestó Harry.

El hombre frunció el ceño y elevó el cuchillo para verlo a la luz de la lámpara.

—Aquí está la firma, estaba seguro que era de él… —masculló.

—¿Entonces sí lo sabe?

—Sí, pero el que los hace es un tipo muy raro… Me pregunto para que lo estarán buscando, si es que su libertad está en juego… ya saben, eso tiene un precio.

—No me diga —replicó Harry algo enfadado.

—Vamos, hombre, que no le conviene andar cobrándole a todo el mundo —señaló Posey sacando del bolsillo de la chaqueta una muy convincente placa de policía muggle, Harry trató de no lucir asombrado mientras el hombre palidecía un poco.

—Ah… ustedes los oficiales, cada vez los hacen más creíbles —murmuró el hombre anotando algo sobre un papel sobre el mostrador —de acuerdo, no le digan que yo los he enviado, ¿trato?

—Trato —respondió Posey tomando la nota y leyéndola, y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, el chico ya tenía la varita afuera y susurraba un par de palabras. Pese a todo el tiempo que llevaba sin ser auror, Harry las reconocía.

—¿Alguna pieza en la que estén interesados? —preguntó el hombre con la mirada algo confundida en cuanto Posey guardó la varita en el bolsillo.

—No… sólo mirábamos —respondió Posey y, haciéndole un gesto a Harry, ambos salieron de aquella tiendita en mitad de Coventry, el día estaba nublado y al parecer pronto empezaría a llover.

—Vaya… llevaba tiempo sin ver ese hechizo —comentó Harry caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, junto a Posey, y avanzando por la ancha avenida central, hacia el punto seguro de desaparición.

—Lo imaginé por tu cara… y eso que si el tipo se ponía más pesado pensaba usar un legeremens, francamente se creía mucho si pensaba que nos iba a sacar algo de oro.

—Pues yo no habría tenido problemas en dárselo, no sería la primera vez que le pago a alguien por información.

—Y así llegarás a la ruina, además no habrá forma de que el tipo nos delate o chantajee, incluso que nos reconozca si alguno de los vengadores lo interroga; en el fondo lo estamos protegiendo y debería agradecérnoslo —declaró con entusiasmo. Harry rodó los ojos.

—Claro… si es que se acordara…

*****

Hugh Baker llegó hasta la abandonada cabaña resoplando por el esfuerzo.

—Creo que deberíamos plantearnos el comprar la conexión flú.

—Si lo hacemos nos ubicaran más fácilmente —protestó la señora Julia Foreman, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un tazón con ensalada —; además el ejercicio siempre es bueno para la salud.

Baker puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en una de las bancas.

—¿Alguna novedad de Attanasio?

—No, cariño, ninguna —respondió la mujer maternalmente. Ella había perdido a su esposo y sus dos hijos durante la guerra, eran mortífagos, por supuesto; al igual que los demás, ella había ayudado a los mortífagos, aunque había perdido bastante por estar en ese bando. Todos estaban seguros de que nunca dejaría de extrañar a su familia y que la forma tan maternal que tenía de dirigirse a todos era por eso —, pero aún es temprano, mientras más demore es mejor, así al menos sabemos que no lo han botado de principio.

—Sigo creyendo que Dan era mejor para eso —protestó Leyla entrando en ese momento, tenía el turno más tarde en el restaurante y ya lucía su túnica de trabajo.

—Pero Malfoy lo hubiera reconocido, al igual que a ti, o a mí —contestó por la señora Foreman, Wren, dejando "El Profeta" sobre la mesa y dándole una ligera mirada al guiso.

—Ni que se dignara a pasearse entre sus empleados más humildes —murmuró Leyla.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió cualquier comentario, Attanasio entró con aire triunfal, dejando el abrigo sobre el remedo de percha que había en la entrada.

—¿Y? —preguntó ansioso Wren.

—Me lo han dado —sonrió Attanasio sentándose en uno de los bancos —era cierto, ellos dan empleo a los exonerados.

—Genial —sonrió Leyla.

—Ha sido muy simple, aunque claro, no es más que para ayudar a limpiar los calderos, pero algo es algo ¿no?

—Claro, claro —susurró Wren —, entonces… ¿desde mañana?

—Desde mañana.

—Bien, debes ser cuidadoso, que no te noten mucho y memorizar cada detalle, por pequeño que te parezca.

—Por supuesto.

*****

Pasaba ya del medio día cuando al fin se pudo desocupar, de todas maneras no planeaba faltar a la fiesta que Gael y Mikel daban, sobre todo porque le había prometido a Draco asistir y no estaba en sus planes fallarle, sabía que últimamente lo estaba haciendo mucho y que eso era lo que tenía a Draco de tan mal humor.

Llegó a casa y no le sorprendió no encontrar a Draco ni a las niñas, después de todo éste le había dicho que irían a visitar a Andrómeda y Teddy antes de ir a casa de Gael y Mikel. Aprovechó el tiempo en soledad para darse una larga ducha y dormir un poco, casi cerca de las tres de la tarde, hora en que habían quedado, se terminó de vestir y se encaminó, vía flú, a la que era la casa de sus amigos, a la que había dejado de visitar luego de que Mikel se marchara.

Definitivamente no esperó encontrarse con lo que vio:

Manfred estaba a un lado del salón, sonrojado y agitado, Gael, Mikel, Ethan y Lucka también estaban allí, los cuatro lo miraban de manera amenazadora.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó extrañado llegando al lado de sus amigos, escuchaba en el patio las risas de los niños y una suave música.

—Que Manfred ya se iba —explicó Mikel con los dientes apretados —¿No es así?

Manfred entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia Harry con rabia.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pudo preguntar Harry esta vez.

—El idiota ha venido a amenazarnos —explicó Lucka, Harry casi nunca lo había visto así de molesto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry poniendo una mano en la cintura, sobre la varita oculta —¿Cómo te atreves?

—Es obvio que no te atreverás más, ¿no es así? —preguntó Gael —Si es que no quieres que te denuncie por destrozar el departamento.

—¿Destrozaste el departamento de Gael? —increpó Harry un poco más molesto, sabía algo ya de la historia de Manfred y Gael y la forma como lo había amenazado por teléfono.

—¡Tenía derecho! —replicó Manfred —Él se burló de mí.

Harry avanzó unos cuantos pasos más hacia él.

—Estoy seguro que pagarás todos los destrozos, y que no te aparecerás más, no si es que no quieres a los aurores y al Ministerio sobre tu oficina, inspeccionando todo lo que haces.

—¿Ahora tú me amenazas?

—Todos lo hacemos —respondió Mikel, los demás asintieron firmemente.

Manfred les dio una mirada enfadada y luego se acomodó un poco más la túnica antes de avanzar con pasos firmes hasta la puerta de la calle, todos lo observaron hasta que salió, dando un sonoro portazo.

—Con eso tendrá —suspiró Ethan, luciendo más relajado.

—Sí —asintió Lucka mientras miraba a Harry —, por cierto, hola, Harry.

—¿Hizo algo malo aquí? ¿Los demás están bien? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Sí, lo están —suspiró Gael dejándose caer sobre el sofá —; lamento que esto haya pasado… no sabía que podía ser tan violento —explicó señalando hacia una de las esquinas, donde el pequeño bar estaba ahora destrozado.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Harry —No me había dado cuenta que… ¿cómo es que pasó esto?

—Estábamos llegando —explicó Ethan —, y Manfred vino detrás de nosotros, por vía flú, en cuanto aterrizó aquí empezó a gritar e insultar a Gael, y destrozó el bar, ya iba a seguir con el patio cuando aparecieron Mikel y Gael, y lo pusimos en su sitio, justo cuando tú llegaste.

—¿Los demás no se dieron cuenta?

—No… puse un hechizo de silencio, no quería tener más problemas —afirmó Mikel.

—Menos mal que los otros no se dieron cuenta —afirmó Gael que recibía una cerveza de manos de Mikel.

—Sí, no quiero ni imaginar lo que Draco le hubiera hecho si lo escuchaba —suspiró Mikel.

—Oh lo que Manfred le hubiera podido hacer a él, o a cualquiera de nosotros.

—No… Draco se sabe defender muy bien, eso no es problema, ahora lo importante es asegurarnos de que no moleste más —le tranquilizó Mikel.

—No lo hará —afirmó Ethan —, si sabe lo que le conviene se desaparecerá.

—Eso espero, realmente —asintió Gael.

—Aunque hubiera sido buena idea dejar que Draco viniera también —comentó un momento después Lucka, sonriendo y aparentemente más relajado.

—Sí, seguro que le hubiera dado un buen golpe —se burló Ethan, todos comenzaron a reír menos Gael que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Draco no golpea a la gente —reprochó.

—Ja —replicó Mikel —, ¿ya olvidaste que sí sabe golpear?

Gael frunció el ceño y Harry se dio cuenta, Draco ni nadie le había dicho a Gael que Draco había golpeado a Mikel.

—Bueno… creo que mejor iré… —empezó a decir poniéndose de pie, pero Gael no lo dejó terminar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Los demás se dieron miradas culpables, y finalmente Mikel fue el que se animó a hablar.

—Lo siento, pensé que te había contado, o que él te lo había dicho… sobre la pelea que tuvimos hace tiempo, cuando terminamos… que me golpeó.

—¿Él te…? ¡Oh, por Merlín! —exclamó Gael poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el patio, los demás se dieron miradas interrogantes y rápidamente lo siguieron.

En cuanto la puerta del patio se abrió, Gael exclamó con voz fuerte:

—¡Draco Malfoy, estás en serios problemas!

Draco, que estaba en ese momento conversando con Giles y Tyrone dio un respingo y giró para ver a su amigo, que ya caminaba a grandes pasos hacia él.

—Yo mejor me quedo aquí —farfulló Harry hacia los demás, quedándose cerca de la puerta y viendo a lo lejos a Draco y Gael discutir.

—Iremos a ver a Patrick —dijo Lucka y pronto Ethan, Mikel y él se movieron hacia el otro extremo del patio, donde Ron y Hermione jugaban con el pequeño, y miraban de reojo hacia Draco y Gael.

Harry se quedó observando a Gael y Draco, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más duraría la discusión, y entonces escuchó las risas de las niñas, que venían corriendo en ese momento desde el otro extremo del jardín, hacia él.

—¡Papi! —gritaron las dos a la vez, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza.

—Hola, princesas, ¿se están divirtiendo?

—Yo no princesa, yo Sofía —reprochó una apartándose.

—Yo Zoe, papi —reprochó la otra.

—Lo sé, pero también son mis princesas —respondió Harry agachándose para darle un beso a cada una.

El grito de otro niño las hizo sobresaltar y pronto las vio a ambas alejarse gritando "Jules" en medio de carcajadas y escapando de Jules, que era un poco mayor que ellas y las perseguía.

Harry se quedó allí un rato más, observando a sus niñas correr, con sus largos cabellos lacios y oscuros flotando al viento y sus grises ojos brillando; ambas iban por todo el jardín gritando mientras trataban de no ser alcanzadas por Jules; Draco las había vestido a ambas con vestidos similares en color negro, sin mangas y con un cinturón ancho en la cintura, el de Zoe era verde y el de Sofía era azul, el color iba bastante bien con sus pálidas pieles. Recordó, con una sonrisa, la obsesión de Draco por no ponerles cosas rosadas, pese a todo lo que la señora Weasley e incluso Hermione hacían por hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Papi —gritó Sofía pasando cerca de él en ese momento, Harry las saludó con una mano y un instante después pasó Zoe, haciéndole un gesto de saludo también.

Vio a Gael y Draco apartarse finalmente y pensó en si es que era prudente el acercarse a su esposo en ese momento.

Draco negó con la cabeza, lo que le faltaba era a un Gael molesto por algo que había pasado varios años atrás, entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry, sabía que estaba de buen humor y le sonrió, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que se acercara.

—Hola —sonrió Harry en cuanto lo alcanzó.

—Hola —respondió Draco antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios —¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

—No mucho, estaba viendo a las niñas, me gustan esos vestidos ¿son nuevos?

—Ajá —Draco asintió mientras lo tomaba de una mano y lo jalaba a la larga banca donde había estado sentado junto a Giles y Tyrone, antes de que Gael lo interrumpiera —. Fuimos de compras esta mañana, a ellas les gustó también.

—¿Y no había uno con color rojo? —preguntó divertido mientras recibía una cerveza de manos de Tyrone.

—No… el rojo no pega, _cariño _—resopló Draco.

—¡Oh, vamos! —reprochó Harry acercándose más a él y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, se sentía tan feliz y en un ambiente familiar, con las niñas corriendo a su alrededor y con Draco actuando de manera normal. Pensó por un instante en la misión y en todo lo que le estaba quitando, el pasar más de esos momentos, pero entonces se recordó que la madre de Draco había muerto por ellos, que había más gente muriendo y que no podría tener esa tan ansiada tranquilidad hasta que se librase de ellos.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Draco algo preocupado.

—En lo gracioso que se ve cuando Gael te reprende —le contestó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Oh, no molestes! —exclamó Draco, en el fondo algo divertido, pero no queriendo admitirlo, sabía que Gael no estaría enfadado con él mucho tiempo y que al fin y al cabo eso era algo que había pasado hacía mucho tiempo ya.

*****

Harry conocía Derby porque varias veces había estado por allí con sus compañeros de la Academia, en sus tiempos locos, como los denominaba Draco. Aún así Grey street, debía reconocerlo, lucía mucho más cambiado de lo que había esperado, ahora las tiendas eran mucho más oscuras y la gente que pululaba por allí daba hasta cierto temor, con sus millones de piercings por todos lados, tatuajes y cabellos en extraños peinados, la música que sonaba era mucho más estridente.

—Vaya —susurró Chris, con quien había ido en esta ocasión.

—Eso mismo digo.

—Empiezo a sentirme viejo —comentó Chris viendo a una chica que podría ser bastante atractiva si no fuera por la cantidad de maquillaje oscuro sobre los ojos, o eso pensó Harry.

—Somos más maduros, no viejos —le animó Harry.

—Ya, seguro eso te lo dijo Draco está mañana para hacerte sentir mejor.

Harry no contestó, lo cierto es que Draco no le había dicho nada en absoluto esa mañana.

—Ah… ese debe ser el lugar —le dijo Chris jalando de su manga y señalando una pequeña tienda que tenía en la ventana cortinas de color negro, la puerta era también una cortina oscura, sobre la puerta estaba escrito con letras mayúsculas y minúsculas Tatuering*

—Sí, ese debe ser… de acuerdo, ¿traes una placa como Posey? O piensas hacer un hechizo.

—Ya veremos… —masculló Chris peinándose el cabello hacia atrás y dando un pequeño suspiro.

Ambos entraron con pasos decididos a la pequeña tienda, en el interior había un chico bastante guapo, Harry le calculaba unos veintinueve años, bronceado y con el cabello bastante rubio, sus ojos eran celestes y vestía una camiseta verde y unos pantalones de algodón oscuros que le apretaban las caderas.

—Hola —dijo el chico levantando la mirada de la espalda de una chica bastante guapa, a la cual le estaba haciendo un tatuaje, bajo la mancha de tinta y sangre Harry podía adivinar unas cuantas estrellas.

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó Chris haciendo un asentimiento.

—¿Quieren un tatuaje? —Harry notó recién su acento marcado, si se trataba del dueño del local, tal como habían investigado, se trataba de un chico sueco.

—Ya veremos —respondió esta vez Harry —. Daremos una mirada mientras terminas.

—De acuerdo, no falta mucho —contestó el chico, el sonido de la pequeña máquina trabajando en la espalda de la chica llenó el lugar mientras Harry y Chris le daban una mirada a los diferentes diseños de tatuajes que habían sobre las paredes, la mayoría fotografiados en los mismos cuerpos tatuados.

—¿Sólo te quedaste con uno? —preguntó Chris inclinando la cabeza un poco para ver la fotografía del tatuaje en la espalda de una chica, era un ángel femenino cargando una cruz.

—Sí, ¿tú?

—Ya llevo cuatro, pero no continuaré, el último lo hice después de que me pillaron en una misión, por poco me matan.

—Ah… claro, fui a verte a San Mungo.

—Ajá, durante esa misión tuve que hacerme uno que no me gustaba tanto, una enorme cruz en el brazo, lástima que me haya tomado desprevenido, sino hubiera hecho algún hechizo para evitar que se grabara realmente… —Chris frunció el ceño —aunque ya me acostumbré a tener ese, y ahora me gusta.

—¿Y entonces por qué te hiciste el otro?

—Ya sabes, lo mismo, por que casi me matan y quiero estar seguro de que si algún día me matan sabrán que soy yo y no otro que se hace pasar por mí… —Chris se encogió de hombros y Harry sonrió, aún recordaba esas tontas conversaciones en la Academia, cuando todos pensaban que estarían siempre en temibles misiones donde podrían perder la vida y era necesario ser reconocidos, aunque fueran destrozados, literalmente.

Harry se entretuvo mirando las demás fotografías, también habían de piercings, algunos se veían muy dolorosos, hasta que finalmente la mujer soltó un suspiro de alivio a la vez que el sonido de la máquina trabajando se detuvo.

—Gracias —comentó la chica mirándose por un juego de espejos la espalda —, ha quedado divino —le dio una sonrisa coqueta a Harry y Chris —¿les gusta, chicos?

—Oh, sí, muy sexy —replicó Chris con una sonrisa encantadora, Harry asintió distraídamente mientras estudiaba el mostrador donde el chico estaba guardando el dinero que la chica le había dado.

—Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —preguntó el chico mientras la chica se ponía una chaqueta y salía del lugar.

—Buscamos a Lars Erik —dijo Chris con un poco más de seriedad.

—¿Y para qué exactamente lo buscan? No son _polis_ ¿o sí?

—Eso depende, tenemos esto —informó Harry sacando el cuchillo y colocándolo sobre el mostrador donde el chico estaba —, nos dijeron que tú los hacías en una época, que tiene tu firma.

El chico pareció algo preocupado.

—No es ilegal hacer cuchillos para vender, lo que hagan con ellos no es mi asunto.

—Nadie te está culpando, pero necesitamos cierta ayuda —contestó Chris inclinándose un poco hacia delante, Harry pensó que le lanzaría un hechizo en cualquier momento.

—De acuerdo… —el chico dio un suspiro afectado y tomó el cuchillo por el mango, poniéndolo bajo una lámpara —Ah… sí, claro que es mío, lo recuerdo, tardé mucho tiempo en hacerles esos grabados…

—¿Hacerles? —preguntó Harry.

—Ajá, lástima que no los pude vender, estoy seguro que la gente hubiera pagado su buena _pasta_ por tenerlos.

—¿Por qué no los vendiste?

—Me los robaron. Fue cuando recién empecé aquí, hace años, creo que fue el tipo que contraté para que me ayudara con la tienda, pero la policía nunca lo pudo encontrar y seguramente el valor de los cuchillos no era tanto como para hacer una gran búsqueda.

—¿Qué tipo?

—¿Por qué lo quieren saber? ¿Se usó para algo malo? —preguntó preocupado el chico mientras dejaba el cuchillo sobre el aparador nuevamente, con un gesto de asco.

—Algo así, pero nadie te culpa, sólo queremos saber qué tipo.

—Tengo su nombre: Estuardo Cohen —respondió el chico con seguridad —, aunque fue hace mucho tiempo… no creo que él haya tenido algo que ver en cualquier cosa que se haya hecho con ese cuchillo…

—¿Cuántos cuchillos se llevó?

—Veinticuatro, lo recuerdo porque los estaba numerando, éste es el número diecisiete, lo sé por esta marca de aquí —dijo señalando a una pequeña línea en el grabado, que ninguno de ellos había notado.

—¿Los otros también están numerados? —preguntó Harry inclinándose lo suficiente para ver el grabado que el chico les señalaba.

—Sí, cada uno tiene una línea más, este tiene diecisiete en total.

—Ah…

—¿Cuánto estuvo Estuardo aquí?

—Unos seis meses, era un poco raro al inicio, ¿saben? Como si fuera extranjero, aunque decía que era de aquí, pero yo sabía más cosas de la ciudad que él…

—¿Tienes una foto?

—No, nada de fotos… aunque recuerdo su rostro a la perfección…

Y entonces Harry si sintió la magia fluyendo, ni siquiera necesitó mirar a Chris, con ver la mirada desenfocada del muggle lo supo. Un instante después Lars Erik parpadeó algo confuso.

—Bien, nos has servido de ayuda, muchas gracias —le dijo Chris con una sonrisa mientras envolvía el cuchillo y se lo metía en la chaqueta.

Lars Erik les dio una mirada extrañada y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya, de acuerdo, si se animan por un tatuaje me dicen.

*****

Draco dio un resoplido de frustración mientras veía el resultado del hechizo en su propio cuerpo. Escuchó el ruido de la chimenea anunciando la llegada de alguien, supuso que Harry, aunque era demasiado temprano, por lo general Harry llegaba últimamente en las madrugadas, no antes de media noche. Se vistió rápidamente y antes de salir a recibirlo dio una mirada más en el cajón, habían pasado cuatro semanas ya… eso debía significar algo, tal vez no era el momento…

Cerró los ojos, recordando al niño con el que no había dejado de soñar, con las palabras de su madre… y sonrió antes de estirar la mano y sacar otro frasquito más de sustancia dorada.

*****

Harry le dio una mirada a las niñas, ya estaban dormidas, al día siguiente le tocaría a él ir a llevarlas a la guardería, Draco se había estado ocupando de eso los últimos días pero tampoco era dejar tiradas sus responsabilidades de padre ni mucho menos, él más que nadie sabía lo importante que era para un niño tener a sus padres siempre cerca.

—Hola —le saludó Draco entrando a la cocina, lucía algo agitado pero Harry no quiso preguntar, las conversaciones con Draco no se daban bien últimamente y no quería arriesgarse a una pelea.

—Hola… lamento llegar tarde.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado —dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa y servía lo que quedaba de guiso en un plato para él, Harry se mordió el labio y lo imitó, agradeciendo la comida caliente, realmente moría de hambre.

—Mañana llevaré a las niñas a la guardería.

—Que bueno, ya están preguntando por ti en el auto.

—Lamento eso también.

—No importa, es decir, cada uno tiene sus prioridades, lo entiendo y sé que las niñas deben entender también.

—Me estás haciendo sentir mal con eso, ¿sabes?

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco encogiéndose de hombros —, no ha sido mi intención hacerlo.

—Mejor cuéntame qué tal tu día —pidió Harry después de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y obligándose a recordar que no quería discutir con Draco.

—Genial, hay una nueva fábrica interesada en algunas de nuestras fórmulas, pero les hemos dicho que esperen un poco.

—¿Y eso?

—Está en Asia, aún no queremos llegar muy lejos… es decir, ni siquiera sé hablar japonés ni nada.

—Vaya, Asia…

—Ajá, y como sea no tenemos tiempo, es decir estamos sobresaturados de trabajo, hace unos días hemos tenido que contratar más gente para ayudar a los pocionistas y mañana tengo toda la mañana de entrevistas para nuevos fabricantes… —Draco se metió un trozo de comida a la boca y negó con la cabeza —, de solo pensar lo que nos espera ya me siento agotado.

—Claro… ¿Gael y Mikel?

—Bien, Mikel vuelve a Francia en tres días, está terminando de arreglar todo para el traslado, le han ofrecido una plaza en San Mungo.

—Pensé que ya no quería estar en San Mungo.

—No eso era antes que el jefe… No recuerdo el nombre… se retirara, ahora le han ofrecido una plaza en emergencias, que es lo que más le gusta.

—Sí, le gusta estar bajo presión —comentó Harry mientras comía a prisa.

—¿No has almorzado?

—Casi nada… mucho trabajo, ya sabes —suspiró Harry.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en medio de tensos silencios y conversaciones poco interesantes, cuando finalmente ambos fueron a la cama Draco le saltó encima una vez más y rápidamente estaban nuevamente haciendo el amor, para luego quedarse dormidos abrazados.

*****

—Hola a todos —saludó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras entraba tomada de la mano de Ron.

Todos retribuyeron al saludo, pues ya la conocían de las reuniones anteriores y su presencia indicaba que tenía algo de información.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —le preguntó solicito Laurent mientras aproximaba dos sillas hasta los recién llegados.

—No, sólo vinimos un momento… tenemos algo que les puede interesar.

—Dale —pidió Harry, todos los demás se quedaron en silencio y Hermione agitó la varita sobre ellos, creando en el centro una imagen similar a la de un pensadero, pero para que todos la pudieran ver. Era un hechizo que usaban bastante en el reconocimiento de testigos o criminales en los juicios, según sabía Harry.

La imagen que Chris le había dado a la chica una semana antes apareció en medio de ellos.

—Estuardo Cohen —nombre ficticio, por supuesto —empezó ella —, en el mundo muggle no se conoce nada de él, pero hice un seguimiento por su rostro a través de los archivos que tenemos de los que habitaron Rútland durante los primeros siete años de exonerados y me encontré con esto:

La imagen cambió un poco, los rasgos; el cabello castaño se oscureció un poco más y se alargó, en la nueva imagen salía vistiendo una túnica color azul.

—Hugh Baker —explicó ella —; treinta y cinco años en la actualidad, sus padres están muertos, cuando salió de Hogwarts trabajó en el Caldero Chorreante sirviendo mesas durante un par de años, luego de eso empezó a trabajar en el mundo muggle y en el mágico, nada glorioso, ayudante de tiendas y restaurantes, no es sangre pura, sus abuelos maternos eran muggles, formó las filas de Voldemort durante la guerra y fue atrapado antes de la batalla final, en una misión, sus compañeros lo dejaron porque cayó herido… es de Rútland y estuvo trabajando bajo las ordenes de Goyle padre, según atestiguó él mismo.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Es difícil saberlo, Harry —respondió ella —; el Ministerio ha dejado de seguir a los exonerados con pocos crímenes, él no mató a nadie ni hizo nada realmente grande así que es considerado de un rango menor, aunque por referencias sabemos que salió de Rútland hace tres años, que vivía con un chico…

La imagen cambió por el nuevo movimiento de varita y la imagen de un chico guapo, con el cabello castaño apareció:

—Leonard Attanasio, treinta años en la actualidad, casi la misma historia, aunque él tenía a sus padres vivos, no participaron en la guerra, estudiaba para Medimago y dejó su carrera cuando la guerra se desató, tampoco es sangre pura, sus padres murieron poco después de que lo condenaran, hasta donde sé no volvió a verlos desde la condena, seguramente no hicieron las paces nunca. Es probable que tras convivir tantos años con Hugh Baker hayan continuado igual al terminar su estadía forzada en Rútland.

—Y déjame adivinar —comentó Cleave —; tampoco saben dónde está.

—No… tampoco, pero tenemos aún el compromiso que firmaron —contestó ella.

Violet se puso en pie.

—¡Se les puede llamar!

—¿Aún? —preguntó Harry consternado, no había visto el dichoso compromiso de Draco en muchos años.

—Más o menos —comentó Violet —; es decir, habría que ver si al soltarlos se les dijo que tenían que cargarlo o no, cuando las libertades comenzaron a ser dadas a muchos se les dijo que ya no era necesario que lo carguen.

—No tengo esa información —se lamentó Hermione.

—Es de Aurores guarda —le tranquilizó Violet —; yo lo buscaré —dijo sacando una libreta y anotando los nombres que la chica había dado.

—Bien, ¿algo más? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí —aceptó Posey mirando a Ron —él y yo hemos hecho una lista de las lechucerías que visitamos, tenemos muchos nombres de magos que estuvieron exonerados y que trabajaron allí.

—Bien, Cleave y Laurent se pueden poner a comparar datos, tal vez vecinos cercanos a Draco o a Attanasio y Baker…

—A la orden.

—Nosotros también tenemos algo de eso… es mucha información —dijo Emma levantando un file, Cleave frunció el ceño pero igual lo recibió.

—Esto tardará.

—Al menos no hemos tenido ningún tipo de movimiento extraño alrededor de la casa de Thea —tranquilizó Harry a Sebastian.

—Sí, pero mientras más rápido acabemos con esto… —Sebastian negó con la cabeza y luego se puso en pie —Tengo los resultados forenses muggles, he hecho una copia para cada uno, hay cosas que no entiendo, pero casi todo es igual, se adjunta también la copia del parte policial, al parecer les robaron, se llevaron pertenencias de valor, les cortaron el cuello y dejaron la casa cerrada por dentro y el cuchillo junto al cuerpo.

—De la casa de Narcissa no sacaron nada —comentó Ron.

—No, era su primer crimen, tenían además el tiempo justo, no se habrían arriesgado, se han ido perfeccionando con el tiempo.

—Las imágenes de los cuchillos coinciden con las marcas que te explicó ese tal Lars Erik, tiene diferentes marcas al final de uno de los grabados.

—Entonces podemos relacionar las armas homicidas con Baker —concluyó Harry.

*****

Draco aprovechó la mañana para bajar a la planta, siempre trataba de darse un tiempo para hacerlo; al inicio, varios años atrás, en Grimmauld Place, recordaba solamente una pequeña mesa y él y Gael trabajando contra el tiempo, cuando Tyrone había llegado le pareció que era un gran logro, ahora, viendo las veintisiete mesas largas con muchos y muchas trabajando en ellas sintió un gran regocijo, realmente ahora sí habían avanzado, y bastante.

—Hey, ¿Qué tal Draco —saludó Tyrone, lucía algo cansado y Draco recordó que aún tenía pendiente el darle vacaciones.

—Cansado, ¿Cómo van los pedidos para Italia?

—Genial —dijo señalando hacia la mesa número cuatro —, en tan sólo dos días más los tendremos listos, un día antes de lo esperado.

—No los estarás haciendo trabajar demasiado, ¿no? —preguntó mientras, junto a Tyrone, caminaba al lado de la mesa, los pocionistas sonreían al verlo pasar y le daban saludos amables, al igual que los nuevos ayudantes, que se encargaban de limpiar calderos, enfrascar contenidos y pegar etiquetas.

—Por supuesto que no, además en la noche tenemos el turno de control de calidad, es mucho más simple así, no hay choques de opinión ni nada de eso.

Draco se inclinó sobre uno de los calderos, la chica que trabajaba en el se apartó un poco, al igual que su ayudante, el rostro del ayudante le sonó de algo, pero no lo pudo ubicar, arrugó un poco la nariz por el olor y asintió.

—Te está quedando muy bien —felicitó a la chica antes de darse la vuelta y caminar con Tyrone hacia las otras mesas.

—¿Ese era Draco Malfoy? —preguntó Attanasio mientras cortaba las hojas que la chica le había indicado.

—Sí, él y el señor Eytinge son los dueños, creo que son propietarios cincuenta y cincuenta.

—Ah, que raro verlo por aquí…

—Nah, nada de eso, él siempre viene a ver cómo van las pociones, nos explica cómo hacer algunas cosas, sobre todo cuando se trata de pociones nuevas… es muy amable, el señor Eytinge también lo es.

—Cualquiera pensaría que la fama se le ha ido a la cabeza —comentó Attanasio sin dejar de parecer inocente.

—No, no lo creo, además con todo el trabajo que tiene, el que siempre baje a ver como vamos es bueno…

—¿Mucho trabajo? Si ya tiene una fortuna.

—Sí, pero siempre está creando pociones nuevas, tiene muchas patentadas, el otro día lo leí, son más de sesenta, y aún le queda un montón más para hacer… sus hijas le quitan algo de tiempo, por eso está algunas noches hasta tarde en su despacho creando nuevas cosas, verdaderamente yo creo que lo admiro.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá, tiene que ver la casa, a su esposo… El señor Potter también es muy lindo y guapo, siempre anda ayudándolo… y bueno, además de tener la familia tiene que crear pociones.

—¿Y se queda todas las noches?

—No, no todas, depende, ahora está trabajando en un pedido para España, así que se queda más tiempo arriba, creo que los viernes sobre todo.

—Ah, que interesante —masculló Attanasio, tomando notas mentales de toda la información que le daba la chica, había tenido suerte de que lo pusieran a trabajar con una habladora.

*****

**N/A:**

* Tatuering: Tatuaje en Zueco.

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer… _

_Espero que les haya gustado, ahora la investigación ya está cada vez más cerca de dar con los vengadores, ya hasta tienen nombres y todo, ya veremos qué es lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo._

_Además me gustó el poder narrar un poco más acerca de Zoe y Sofía, tanto su aspecto físico como algo de su carácter, ya vimos que son algo celosas y tercas… ¿A quién habrán salido? Jajaja… Gael y Mikel siguen bien, y juntos, Mikel se comporta bien con Draco, demostrando que ha cambiado. _

_En cuanto al siguiente capítulo, lo colgaré el viernes en la noche, sé que como estamos en fiestas muchos no tienen tiempo de leer por estos días, pero por lo pronto yo trataré de seguir el mismo ritmo, si es que algo pasa y no puedo colgar ya les avisaré con tiempo, así que si todo sale bien nos leemos el viernes. _

_Antes de despedirme, le quiero desear a todos los que celebran navidad, una muy feliz navidad, recuerden que el punto no es cuántos regalos pueden comprar o recibir, o si es que su decoración navideña es la más bonita de la calle, sino que es rememorar el nacimiento de Jesús y compartir con la familia y amigos. _

_Un beso y un abrazo para todos ustedes, gracias por sus comentarios, que alegran mis ajetreados días y por sus palabras, siempre me hacen sonreír… _

_Zafy. _


	61. LIBRO 6: CAPÍTULO 61: CULMINACIÓN

Hola a todos…

¿Pueden creer que cuando calculé que colgaba hoy, viernes, no me di cuenta que en realidad la navidad era hoy? Bueno, así ando de despistada últimamente, lo bueno es que ya tengo unos cuantos días libres y estoy terminando el siguiente capítulo, y no, no se alarmen, no es que no esté listo, pero hay cosas que quiero agregar y otras que deseo quitar y además que tengo que corregirlo…

Y bueno, no les quito tiempo, los dejo con un nuevo capítulo, creo que ya estamos acostumbrados a que sean algo largos, particularmente pienso que este capítulo es cargado de mucha información, ya me dirá qué les parece.

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEXTO LIBRO: VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 61: "CULMINACIÓN"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Aún no estoy preparado para no tenerte  
y sólo recordarte...  
Aún no estoy preparado para no poder oírte  
o no poder hablarte,  
no estoy preparado para que no me abraces  
y para no poder abrazarte._

_Aún te necesito  
y aún no estoy preparado para caminar  
por el mundo preguntándome ¿por qué?  
No estoy preparado hoy ni nunca lo estaré._

_Te necesito._

**_Pablo Neruda_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2008, casa de Harry y Draco: 4:00 AM_

—¿Qué hora es? —masculló Draco abriendo los ojos algo sobresaltado, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormido.

—Tarde, lo siento —susurró Harry tendiéndose a su lado en la cama y abrazándose a él.

—¿Recién llegas?

—Sí, pero dentro de poco tengo que volver a salir, quería abrazarte un rato, hasta que amaneciera.

—¿Por qué te tienes que ir de nuevo? —le preguntó Draco mientras se giraba hacia él y comenzaba a repartir pequeños besos por el cuello, sus manos acariciando lentamente el pecho.

—Porque creo que hemos encontrado algo importante y recién lo podremos verificar más tarde, aunque parezca tonto es así y verdaderamente… —Harry soltó un bostezo y sujetó una de las muñecas de Draco que ya empezaba a acariciar más abajo —, estoy muerto, Draco, ahora no.

—¿Ahora no? —preguntó Draco con voz resentida —¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Quiere decir que estoy cansado y vine para dormir un rato, no para que lo hagamos.

—Ah, perdone el señor —le respondió Draco en voz más alta —, si no está de humor, pues entonces no se hace.

—Draco —suspiró Harry girando hacia Draco que se había dado la vuelta —, vamos.

—No.

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No podemos sólo dormir esta noche?

—Madrugada —aclaró Draco —, es de madrugada, son las cuatro de la mañana, vienes y me despiertas y luego no quieres hacer nada.

—Es que estoy cansado y no quería despertarte. Además no sería la primera vez que nos dormimos sin hacer nada… no siempre tenemos que… ya sabes… —explicó Harry pensando en si no sería buena idea sólo tenderse a dormir y ya, sin tratar de dar más explicaciones, podía percibir la terquedad en Draco.

—¿Lo has hecho con alguien más? —preguntó Draco girándose hacia él.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, no seas idiota.

—Sólo lo preguntaba, como ya casi nunca te veo…

—Por favor, Draco, no digas eso, sabes que siempre…

Draco negó con la cabeza y lo interrumpió:

—Ya nunca estás aquí, jamás, cuando dejaste los aurores dijiste que lo hacías porque no querías dedicar tu vida a eso, porque querías estar más tiempo aquí en casa, cuando las niñas nacieron dijiste que había valido la pena, que no te arrepentías de haberlo hecho, de haberlos dejado, porque te ilusionaba más tener que cuidar y ver a las niñas crecer que andar persiguiendo malhechores, sin embargo, ahora… —Draco tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire —, ahora es como si fueras nuevamente un auror, y antes no es que no me importara, es que lo tenía aceptado, el que fueras un auror y que no estarías siempre en casa, que tendría que adaptarme a tus horarios, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, después de haber tenido a las niñas… Y sé que no soy el más adecuado para hablar sobre poner el trabajo delante de todo, en el pasado lo he hecho, pero eso fue en el pasado… cuando nos enlazamos decidimos no dejar que los trabajos se antepusieran a nosotros, y cuando las niñas nacieron… ¿Recuerdas la primera noche que las trajimos a casa? —Harry asintió, incapaz de decir nada más —; ese día juramos que estaríamos aquí para ellas siempre, que no haríamos nada que pusiera en riesgo a ninguno de los dos, que ellas eran lo más importante para ambos.

—Yo no me estoy poniendo en riesgo —farfulló Harry, pero Draco no pareció escucharlo.

—Yo quiero otro niño, ¿sabes? Lo quiero mucho… aunque pienses que es una tontería, aunque creas que es sólo frustración o capricho, no lo es, ese niño debe nacer. No me imagino como podremos seguir o intentarlo siquiera si es que nunca estás en casa, si nunca te tengo cerca, si ellas no te tienen cerca, sé que tratas de hacerlo, de llevarlas a la guardería, de desayunar con ellas o recogerlas pero siempre lo haces todo corriendo… no creo que sea suficiente para ellas, no te ven nunca durante las cenas, o cuando hay que bañarlas, ni siquiera durante las tardes…o en el parque, nada, cada día te conviertes más en un invitado en su vida que en su padre.

—Draco, no…

—No te lo dije esperando una respuesta, simplemente creo que era hora de que te dijera lo que siento… lo que pienso —suspiró Draco dejándose caer en la cama nuevamente —. Te amo, eso nunca va a cambiar, pero lo que haces ahora… me hace pensar que tal vez amas más ese tipo de trabajo que a nosotros —su sonrisa fue triste, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry lo atrapó con sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Nunca pienses que hay algo que yo ame más que a ti o a las niñas, jamás —le susurró antes de darle un beso en los labios.

—Harry… —suspiró Draco, dispuesto a rebatir su punto nuevamente, los brazos de Harry lo apretaron con más fuerza.

—Debes confiar en mí, sé lo que hago, y esto terminará pronto y entonces podremos ver lo del nuevo bebé, tomar unas vacaciones… darnos ese tiempo que necesitamos para hacerlo.

—¿Estás diciendo que…? ¿Aceptarías tener al nuevo bebé? —preguntó Draco en voz baja.

—Creo que sí —Harry bostezó y le dio un beso en la cabeza —, duerme Draco, tendremos tiempo para hablar y para mucho más, pero hoy estoy agotado.

Draco no contestó, simplemente se dejó abrazar, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado sobrepasado por todos esos sentimientos que provenían de Harry, y así, abrazados, se quedaron dormidos hasta el amanecer.

Harry pensando en que nunca nada valdría la pena más que su familia y que Draco tenía razón en algo: él los estaba dejando de lado, estaba más empecinado en ese trabajo que en estar con ellos, pero también sabía que no era porqué extrañara las misiones y a los Aurores, solamente era ese caso: vengadores matando a informantes, vengadores que durante un tiempo habían amenazado a Draco y que habían acabado con la vida de Narcissa… el recuerdo estaba claro en su mente, como si fuera algo que hubiera ocurrido ayer, recordaba haberse abrazado a Draco cuando el profesor Cummings y la profesora McGonagall le habían ido a dar la noticia, haber tomado su mano en el cementerio, haberlo visto sufrir. Como si la vida no le hubiera dado ya suficiente sufrimiento… Sólo era ese caso, porque se trataba de algo personal, porque se trataba de la madre de Draco.

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2008, callejón Diagon: 8:45 AM_

Harry podía sentir la adrenalina fluyendo por su sangre, la emoción de estar haciendo algo no muy legal y la sensación de que algo más estaba pasando, el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho y todos los músculos en tensión.

Al fondo pudieron ver al hombre que buscaban: Hugh Baker, caminando con pasos lentos por el callejón Diagon hasta la lechucería, era una tienda relativamente nueva en comparación con la mayoría de negocios que habían en el callejón, estaba al final de toda la hilera de tiendas, cerradas aún por ser tan temprano.

Frente a él, cruzando la avenida, divisó a Laurent y Cleave, listos con las varitas en la mano, esperando solamente su señal. Aunque Harry no estaba seguro. Lo que harían en realidad sería un secuestro, ya que no tenían ninguna autorización del Ministerio para detenerlo. Ni siquiera se habían detenido a pedir autorización. Había sido un golpe se suerte ubicar al hombre, pues Laurent y Cleave habían pasado días enteros, con ayuda de Harry y todo el que pudiera, cruzando datos entre la lista de los habitantes de Rútland y los que trabajaban en lechucerías en todo el Reino Unido, y al fin habían descubierto que había alguien que seguía trabajando en una lechucería, y que había trabajado en varias lechucerías más, desde su tiempo de exonerado, en un puesto impuesto por el Ministerio: Hugh Baker.

El sonido de un móvil hizo que Harry pegara un bote en el piso, le dio a Sebastian una mirada enfadada pensando en un inicio que se trataba de su móvil.

—Es el tuyo, Potter —aclaró Sebastian arqueando las cejas.

—Oh —Harry sacó el aparato con fastidio, mirando aún hacia el callejón, Baker parecía no notar ningún alboroto alrededor. Por un instante pensó que se trataba de Draco, pero el número que salía en la pantalla no estaba almacenado. Dudó un instante antes de por fin presionar la tecla de contestar.

—Diga —gruñó con fastidio.

—Harry —dijo la voz de una chica, a Harry le costó un poco ubicarla —, lo he encontrado… estoy camino a tu oficina, me ha costado horrores pero Jacques, de archivos, siempre me anda sonriendo y hacía tiempo que no bajaba por allí… recién lo recordé… y entonces he bajado y…

—Violet —interrumpió Harry impaciente —¿sabes que estamos perdiendo tiempo?

—De acuerdo, es que no lo pude creer, el idiota de Desai ha estado… —la voz de Violet se detuvo.

—¿Violet? —preguntó Harry, preocupado, mientras escuchaba lo que inconfundiblemente eran ruidos de pelea en el fondo —¡Mierda, Violet!

—¿Qué le pasa a Violet? —preguntó Sebastian asustado.

—¡Invení! —apuntó Harry hacia el teléfono, era un hechizo de localización que venía incorporado con algunos móviles mágicos, sobre todo los de los aurores, aunque el propietario tenía que autorizar su uso, Violet y los demás habían echo eso la semana pasada en previsión de que algo así ocurriera.

—Sebastián, todos aquí —gritó corriendo hacia el centro del callejón, Baker había ya entrado a la tienda y no se había percatado de nada.

Cleave y Laurent se lanzaron sobre Harry, mientras Sebastian lo sujetaba de un brazo con fuerza. Durante un largo instante los cuatro, aferrados el uno al otro y Harry al móvil, sintieron como eran empujados y jaloneados por todos lados, sus piernas y brazos chocando y enredándose, Harry sentía la larga cabellera de Sebastian en el rostro, imposibilitado de apartarla, hasta que los cuatro cayeron en medio de lo que era, al parecer, una calle muggle. Lo supieron por el grito que soltó una mujer al verlos aparecer de la nada.

—No es lo que parece —gritó Sebastian poniéndose de pie en un salto y apuntando a la mujer con la varita.

—Sebastian, olvídalo —le dijo Laurent arrastrándose a un lado por la vereda y ubicando en el piso lo que al parecer era el móvil de Violet.

—Demonios… —suspiró Cleave ya de pie junto a Harry y mirando a todos lados.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —jadeó la mujer —El mundo se ha vuelto loco, va a terminar… es el Apocalipsis… ¡Oh Dios mío!

Harry hizo el intento de no escucharla, concentrándose en las marcas de magia que pudiera encontrar alrededor de donde el móvil había caído y esperando así tener un indicio de lo que le había pasado a Violet. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que todo el mundo se había quedado cayado. Cuando giró vio a Sebastian y Laurent, espalda con espalda, ambos tenían el ceño fruncido y las varitas levantadas, había un pequeño grupo de muggles, liderados por la mujer gritona, de pie delante de ellos, alrededor, recién notó, ya nadie se movía. Seguramente habían creado un campo de protección.

Laurent soltó un quejido y cayó al piso de rodillas mientras Sebastian se relajaba, y el mundo pareció volver a girar, la mujer gritona les dio una mirada desconcertada y siguió andando al igual que los demás muggles, aunque todos los miraban extrañados.

—Deberíamos sacarnos las túnicas —razonó Cleave ayudando a Laurent a ponerse en pie.

—Desai la tiene, la montó en grande, lo mejor será movernos, no sé por qué los del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes o los desmemorizantes no están aquí —comentó Sebastian tomando del piso el móvil morado de Violet y dando una mirada más alrededor.

—Allí hay un bar —informó Harry, estaban en la zona donde quedaba la fábrica, el centro de apoyo y sus oficinas pero aparecerse directamente desde allí no era buena idea pues podrían ser seguidos por los del Ministerio, si es que aparecían, claro está.

Los cuatro caminaron con pasos rápidos y pretendiendo no estar perturbados hasta el pequeño bar, cuando entraron la puerta hizo un ligero tintineo. El bar estaba oscuro, el hombre que estaba tras la barra les dio una mirada divertida.

—Cuatro cervezas —pidió Laurent con voz seria mientras se metían al baño.

—¡Hey, hey! —les llamó el hombre —, nada de cosas raras por aquí, que no es de ese tipo de bares.

—Cuatro cervezas —repitió esta vez Harry, dejando una gran cantidad de billetes muggles sobre la barra —, y deje de ser tan quisquilloso que no haremos nada.

El hombre miró los billetes sobre la mesa y luego la mirada fiera de Harry y asintió rápidamente.

Tardaron menos de dos minutos en deshacerse de las túnicas y quedar vestidos como muggles; mojaron sus rostros y trataron de calmarse antes de salir nuevamente. Se acomodaron en una mesa pegada a la ventana y Cleave abrió una esquina de la cortina, recién entonces vieron a los del departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes llegar, vistiendo de muggles, aunque era fácil identificarlos, todos vestían igual, dando vueltas por la acera y mirando a todos lados.

—Me pregunto si es que Desai habrá hecho algo para retrazarlos.

—¿Fue él? —preguntó Laurent —. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado jefe? — Harry recién notó que no les había dicho mucho a sus compañeros, simplemente habían saltado del callejón hacia esa calle muggle y de allí al bar. Le dio un largo trago a su cerveza, ignorando que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Quién es Desai? —preguntó Cleave —¿Él es el que ha ocasionado esto?

—Auror Guarda, antiguo, un poco odioso y presumido, según Violet, es de su unidad, obviamente está allí más tiempo que ella, es el segundo al mando —informó a la carrera Sebastian —, ella siempre se anda quejando de él —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, a la mirada interrogante que le daba Laurent.

—Según Violet, él es el que ha estado pasando información, o eso creo, ella dijo que Jacques le había dicho algo, que había sido Desai y luego se cortó la comunicación, o mejor dicho sonó como si ella fuera atacada.

—Maldito… lo mataré —rugió Laurent en voz alta, el barman les dio una mirada preocupada y Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No lo puedes matar, va contra las reglas —recriminó Sebastian.

—Y deja de llamar la atención, no debemos hacerlo hasta que los del Ministerio se vayan —aportó Harry.

—Pero le puede estar haciendo algo en este momento —protestó Laurent, aunque ya en voz baja —, estoy seguro que eso también va contra las leyes.

—Sí, pero Desai será castigado y… —Cleave negó con la cabeza —¿en verdad necesitas que te expliquemos todo esto? El discurso de "alterado no ganarás nada" y que hay que calmarnos para poder ayudarla —dijo haciendo referencia a lo que ellos le decían en algunos casos a los clientes con los que trabajaban.

—Lo siento, pero…

—Mira, si no vas a estar al cien por ciento en esto, ve a la oficina y ayúdanos desde allá —le dijo Harry con voz firme, Laurent palideció ligeramente —, si te quedas, ya te digo, no más bulla, ni errores, ni nada.

—Sí, jefe —masculló el chico.

Sebastian le dio una mirada de aprobación mientras sacaba el móvil color morado de Violet y lo dejaba sobre la mesa, Cleave le dio una mirada de reojo al aparato antes de volver a mirar hacia la calle. Los de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes habían acordonado la calle, a lo muggle, argumentando una fuga de gas, estaban esperando encontrar un rastro de magia de donde sujetarse para encontrar a los que habían roto el Estatuto del Secreto de los Magos.

—Se han tardado ¿qué? ¿Quince minutos al menos? —masculló Cleave mirando hacia la calle —; además parecen torpes, ninguno cruza para este lado, es como si no supieran cruzar la calle.

—Pienso que Desai debe haber hecho algo para que ellos no llegaran a tiempo, es un auror después de todo, debe tener métodos.

—Violet también lo es, debería haberse defendido mejor.

—No lo sabemos. Y por lo pronto, guarda ese móvil, Sebastian, no haremos nada aquí, debemos esperar a que ellos se marchen.

—Pero… —empezó a objetar Sebastian.

—Nada —masculló Harry, a punto de soltarle la misma advertencia que a Laurent —; si nos pillan con el móvil de Violet pasará mucho hasta que nos crean que no le hemos hecho nada. Lucka me habló de los móviles que habían pedido los aurores, el lugar en que trabaja los hizo y los conoce muy bien, y sé que tienen muchos hechizos de ubicación y de protección. Lo llamaré en cuánto lleguemos a la oficina y él nos ayudara a encontrar cualquier cosa que se le pueda sacar al móvil.

—De acuerdo.

—No entiendo —suspiró Laurent dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Es tan típico de ti —bromeó Cleave tratando de aligerar la conversación.

—Ya… es que nosotros pudimos llegar hasta el móvil por el hechizo que ella le dio, jefe.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Por qué soltó el móvil? ¿No hubiera sido mejor que se quedara con el móvil y así hubiéramos caído donde ella está ahora y no donde la habían atacado.

—Es cierto, jefe —apoyó Cleave.

—Tal vez no pudo sujetar el móvil, estaba hablando conmigo cuando él debió atacarla, tal vez se le cayó.

—O tal vez no quería que la siguiéramos por lo pronto —agregó Sebastian.

—Claro, porque preferiría pasar un rato a solas con el tonto ese que dicen en lugar de que la rescatemos —masculló Laurent y antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada ya Cleave le daba un golpe en la cabeza y una mirada amenazante.

Los cuatro esperaron por mucho rato más, hasta que los del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes se marcharon.

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2008, lugar desconocido, 10:00 AM_

Violet jadeó, sentía un agudo dolor en el costado izquierdo, del último hechizo que Desai había logrado acertarle y se sentía tan cansada. Miró alrededor, estaba en una especie de bunker, o eso parecía al menos, todo oscuro sin ventanas ni cortinas. Simplemente sabía que era de día porque tenía aún una leve noción de la hora.

—Vamos, Violet, deja de destrozar mi casa y sal de una buena vez —canturreó la voz de Desai desde algún punto de la habitación. Apenas habían caído en la estancia Violet se había lanzado a correr y a intercambiar hechizos con él, había andado por toda la casa, escondiéndose tras los muebles, esperando que sus amigos no demorasen mucho en activar los hechizos de seguridad del móvil. Acarició, distraídamente, un instante la nueva pulsera de plata que usaba, antes de sentir la magia pasando de largo, muy cerca de su cabello. Apretó los dientes por el dolor y comenzó a gatear hacia la izquierda, mirando alrededor y lamentando que el dolor fuera tal que no le dejara manipular correctamente el brazo, pues un hechizo espejo sería lo mejor.

Se detuvo de pronto. Su corazón más agitado. Un hechizo espejo. Tal vez Desai estaba usando uno. No debía olvidar que se enfrentaba a un auror, no a un criminal cualquiera.

—Violet, Violet —tarareó el hombre bastante cerca. Ella se agachó completamente, apoyando las manos en el piso de madera y sintió algo extraño en uno de los tablones. Miró a ambos lados y apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar el quejido mientras murmuraba al fin un hechizo espejo, la estancia parecía vacía, Desai estaba en la puerta del otro extremo. Con algo de suerte decidiría que ella no estaba allí y buscaría en la siguiente habitación.

Sus manos empujaron despacio la tabla suelta hasta que ésta cedió. Contrario a lo que pensaba no era el inicio de una salida, sino un pequeño escondite. _Que tonto, _pensó ella, porque aquel escondite ni siquiera estaba protegido por magia. Sacó con cuidado un grupo pequeño de pergaminos, no tenía tiempo de leerlos en ese momento así que los escondió en su bota, eso le encantaba de usar las botas del uniforme, había encontrado la forma de esconder cosas más grandes que la varita en ellas. Volvió a poner en su lugar el tablón y suspiró imperceptiblemente. La voz de Desai había dejado de sonar.

Miró hacia el techo, nada ocurría y aquello era malo, empezaba a sentirse con más temor. En una persecución, que no hubiera más ruido, no era para nada bueno.

El hechizo en el techo parpadeó y Violet vio con cierto alivio a su compañero de unidad, Terrence, que avanzaba mirando todo distraídamente.

—¿Violet? —llamó el chico con voz preocupada.

Violet sonrió, sus amigos habían podido ya usar el hechizo de ubicación del móvil e incluso habían pedido ayuda.

—Aquí —llamó poniéndose en pie rápidamente, pese al permanente dolor en el lado izquierdo.

—Violet —suspiró Terrence alcanzándola y sonriéndole.

—Desai se ha vendido —contó ella rápidamente —¿Los demás están aquí? —preguntó mirando hacia la puerta y esperando que Laurent o Harry aparecieran en cualquier momento.

—No, querida Violet —le respondió el hombre, Violet giró a verlo confundida, pero no pudo formular pregunta alguna, pues un hechizo le dio por la espalda.

—Al fin, ¡que escurridiza! —se quejó Desai mientras Terrence la sostenía en brazos y la llevaba hasta una de las sillas.

—Se te escurrió a ti, que ya estás fuera de forma —replicó Terrence con fastidio.

—No seas tan presumido, que tú sólo la has atrapado porque ella ha pensado que venías a ayudarla.

—Es que si uno quiere atrapar a los gatitos no lo hace asustándolos, sino atrayéndolos con un tazón de leche caliente —masculló Terrence acariciando la mejilla de Violet.

—Que filósofo —se burló Desai.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, de todas formas —argumentó el chico —ella preguntó por los demás.

—¿Cuáles demás?

—Eso es lo que debemos averiguar, ¿no crees? —preguntó Terrence antes de darle una bofetada a Violet, que abrió los ojos asustada.

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2008, Glóucester, 10:50 AM_

—Ésta es la versión más nueva de los móviles —comentó Lucka, al final habían tenido que trasladarse todos hasta la oficina del chico, pues no había forma de que pudiera salir de allí, pero si prometió ayudarlos si llegaban, es más, dijo que sería mucho más simple hacerlo.

—Ya… lo supusimos por el color —masculló Chris, que se les había unido en la Escuela de defensa.

—No que va, el color lo puso ella después, supongo —Lucka inclinó el rostro hacia un lado —, se ven muy lindos.

—Lucka.

—Ya, ya —masculló poniéndose en pie y llevando el equipo hasta una mesa de trabajo, los demás chicos lo siguieron rápidamente, rodeándolo.

—Hemos estado estudiando la posibilidad de usar un tipo de GPS, ya saben, como el muggle —comentó antes de agitar la varita y empezar a desarmar el equipo.

—¿Para qué lo desarmas?

—Porque tiene una memoria protegida, hay que desactivar el hechizo sobre ella misma para ver lo último que guardó.

—Eso es fácil, ya te dije, estaba hablando conmigo y luego…

—No, no, me refiero a la cámara, este móvil, como dije, fue hecho para los aurores, por eso el Ministerio insistió en que todos tuvieran uno, en situaciones de peligro graba lo que está pasando.

—¿Cómo puede saber que hay una situación de peligro? —preguntó Laurent.

—Bueno, por las reacciones del cuerpo: acaloramiento, corazón agitado, músculos en tensión… una serie de cosas más.

—Pero así… podría grabar cualquier cosa —masculló Laurent sonrojándose un poco.

—Sí, es cierto —convino Lucka —, pero si se tratase de cualquier cosa no tendríamos que abrir el teléfono, ¿cierto?, además el último recuerdo borra el anterior y etcétera, eso es algo en lo que aún trabajamos —comentó arrugando la nariz —la cantidad de recuerdos que se puedan grabar, es una cuestión de no confundir, ¿sabes? Lo intentamos pero siempre terminaba mezclándose todo…

—Ajá —asintió Harry desinteresadamente, mientras veía la pequeña esfera con sustancia plateada en el núcleo del teléfono, efectivamente parecía un recuerdo.

—De acuerdo, ¿todos quieren verlo? —preguntó mirando hacia los cinco chicos.

—Claro, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, es algo que tenía que preguntar… supongo que esto no está autorizado por el Ministerio —peguntó mirando a Chris, sabía que era auror.

—No, pero si te ayuda a sentirte mejor, no sabemos en quienes exactamente del Ministerio confiar, uno de los aurores al parecer se ha llevado a Violet.

—Violet —replicó Lucka sonriendo y mirando al móvil —. De acuerdo, háganse para atrás —pidió mientras levitaba con la varita la pequeña esfera y la llevaba hasta el centro del salón, hubieron un par de segundos en que nada pasó, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta que la pequeña esfera en realidad estaba girando a gran velocidad, poco a poco fue ganando tamaño hasta que quedó del tamaño de un televisor, con una imagen cuadrada siendo proyectada:

Un impulso, al parecer un hechizo, hizo que el móvil cayera de costado, en la misma forma en que lo habían encontrado, o eso parecía por el ángulo de visión. Tuvieron una pequeña visión del cabello morado y negro de Violet, saltando a un lado y luego una patada que hizo que el móvil se levantara un poco más, por una fracción de segundo, quizá menos, pudieron ver un rostro…

—Para allí —pidió Sebastian. Lucka hizo un asentimiento y la escena regresó lentamente hasta detenerse en el rostro del hombre.

—Sí, ese es Desai —afirmó Chris —Violet pateó el móvil para que enfocara su rostro al menos un momento, lo dejó para que estuviéramos seguros de que se trataba de Desai.

—De acuerdo, continúa, por favor —pidió Harry.

La imagen siguió avanzando, sólo se veían las llantas de los coches pasar, ningún muggle se había cruzado delante, y eso ya de por sí era extraño…

—Un momento —pidió Laurent —; ¿hay forma de aislar sonidos? Es decir… se escucha a ellos dos gritando, pero no se entiende nada por los autos que pasan.

—Mmm… dame un segundo —murmuró Lucka pareciendo muy concentrado, luego de agitar la varita unas cuantas veces retrocedió la escena hasta el inicio, escuchando ahora las voces claras de Violet y del otro hombre que debía ser Desai.

—Inmovilus —gritó él en el momento que el teléfono voló, seguramente ella lo había podido evitar lanzándose a un lado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella jadeante.

—Estúpida, no creas que me engañas, Jaques ha hablado conmigo y me lo ha dicho.

—Ah… entonces deberías estar enojado con él, no conmigo —le respondió ella.

—¡Confutavi! —gritó Desai, se vio la mata de cabello violeta y negro flotando por la imagen por un instante.

—¿Piensas detenerme? —jadeó ella —¿delante de los muggles? Los de control llegaran y…

—Ellos no llegaran. ¡Desmaius!

—Elusum —replicó ella a la vez, mientras creaba un campo de protección, o eso suponían —¿Qué, también los has comprado?

—Sólo alquilado su tiempo —rugió Desai y entonces al parecer se lanzó sobre ella —; me tienes harto de tus impertinencias y niñerías —jadeó el hombre mientras se escuchaba el sonido de lucha, Violet gritaba también, pero no se entendía bien lo qué decía, para luego quedar todo en silencio.

—No soy auror ni mucho menos, pero supongo que eso quiere decir que se desaparecieron.

—Sí, al menos sabemos que tienen a alguien en el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, eso explica porqué tardaron tanto en llegar —comentó Chris negando con la cabeza —, en momentos como estos me da asco ser auror.

—Y a mi —agregó Sebastian mirando hacia la imagen vacía que había captado el móvil de Violet.

—Los entiendo chicos, supongo que en todos lados pasa eso… —intentó animar Lucka mientras se giraba para seguir trabajando con el móvil.

—¿Ahora qué haces? —le preguntó Harry caminando hacia él, no quería pensar en qué era lo que le podía estar pasando a Violet en ese momento.

—Ah… te lo comenté, el hechizo de rastreo, esta chica parece astuta, activó el traslador de emergencia y te puso en su lista y fue a ti a quien llamó, pateó el teléfono para que enfocara a su atacante al menos un instante… debe haberse leído el manual al derecho y revés.

—¿Eso no viene ya activado? —preguntó Chris extrañado, sacando su móvil.

—No, a veces la magia del móvil interfiere con la magia de protección de algunos sitios, el jefe de Aurores se reunió con mi jefe y le dijo que los pondría en peligro si los mantenían todo el tiempo activados, dicho sea de pasó, tardé dos meses más ideando la forma cómo desactivarlos y activarlos de manera simple.

—Ah… ¿en dónde dice eso? —preguntó Chris, curioso.

—¡Y para que ni lo lean en el manual! —suspiró dramáticamente Lucka.

—¿Viene con manual? —preguntó esta vez Sebastian.

—Bueno, espero que Violet lo haya hecho —comentó Laurent, no muy interesado en aquella charla.

—Eso espero yo también, denme un momento más y lo encontraré, si es que lo activo, claro.

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre, Londres, fábrica de Pociones 1:00 PM_

—Te acompaño —dijo Gael con entusiasmo, alcanzando a Draco, que subía por las escaleras desde producción rumbo a su oficina.

—¿De cuándo acá te gusta acompañarme?

—Pues… quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco y ver a mis ahijadas, hace mucho que no lo hago.

—Las ves todas las tardes, Gael, pero vamos, es más, si tanto te gustan deberías cuidarlas alguna noche —sugirió Draco, a lo que Gael negó con la cabeza.

—No, será para que estés… —ambos se interrumpieron cuando vieron al hombre salir de uno de los extremos, agitando el trapeador de un lado a otro y sonreírles amablemente.

—Buenas tardes, señores —les dijo el hombre.

—¿Cómo le va? —contestó Draco educadamente, mientras Gael mascullaba un "hola"

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se alejó por el lado opuesto.

—Cada vez tenemos más y más empleados, deberíamos mandar a hacer gafetes con sus nombres —sugirió Draco llegando hasta su oficina.

—Hablaré con Tyrone, no creo que sea muy difícil ni complicado.

Desde el fondo del pasillo el hombre sacó una pequeña botella, aparentemente de agua, y dio un largo trago, evitando poner cara de asco, antes de continuar, con ayuda de la varita, limpiando el piso y silbando suavemente, y sobre todo tratando de no llamar la atención.

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre del 2008, Escuela de Defensa, Londres: 1:42 PM. _

Antes de lo que Harry podía esperar ya estaban reunidos casi todos en su oficina de la Escuela de Defensa, aunque faltaban algunos de sus ex compañeros de la Academia, que estaban de misión o guardia en ese momento, y otros de su propio equipo, que estaban en ese momento cuidando tanto la casa donde Violet vivía con sus padres así como la casa de Thea; aún así eran un buen número y estaba seguro que además confiable. Nada tenía porqué salir mal.

—Según el mapa que nos ha enseñado Lucka, Violet está en algún lugar que, de acuerdo a los registros del Ministerio, no es la casa de Desai.

—Tal vez es un refugio —opinó Posey.

—Sí, es lo que suponemos, aunque no lo sabemos, tal vez tenga dos casas.

—El tema es que debemos ir por Violet ¿cierto? —intervino esta vez Laurent, Harry le dio una mirada impaciente y asintió.

—Claro, ese el tema, ella descubrió que Desai es el que está vendiendo información a los Vengadores, tal vez no sea el único, no lo sabemos, pero sí que tiene a Violet, por la imagen que vimos en su móvil, así que, aunque la prioridad, por supuesto es sacar a Violet de allí, también debemos procurar atrapar a Desai, nos dará pistas sobre los vengadores, si es que no los nombres.

—Pero jefe, no es por nada —intervino Edelstein desde uno de los extremos del salón —pero, ¿por qué no llamamos a los aurores?

—Aquí hay aurores —respondió Joel poniéndose en pie.

—Ya, pero no lo hacen legalmente, es decir, esta investigación no es legal.

—Lo será en el momento en que la presentemos, no estamos haciendo nada ilegal —se defendió Joel.

—Edelstein, siéntate —ordenó Harry algo enfadado —. Ahora escuchen, por lo mucho que demoraron en llegar a la calle muggle donde Violet fue atacada, deducimos que hay más gente metida en esto, o simplemente gente que es fácil de comprar para alterar ciertas cosas, no nos vamos a arriesgar a caer en las manos equivocadas y que algo malo le pase a Violet, así que sin más interrupciones, nos ponemos a esto y punto.

Un pequeño asentimiento llenó la sala y Harry suspiró, el día iba para largo y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de almorzar…

—En la ciudad de Léicester, junto al río Soar, en las afueras del National Forest, según nos indica el mapa que Lucka nos ha dado, en el distrito de Mowmacre Hill —explicó señalando al mapa ampliado que había pegado sobre la pizarra —, hay lo que al parecer es un enorme bosque en el que, de acuerdo a las investigaciones de Emma, no debe haber nada, es decir, ninguna casa, cabaña, nada, sin embargo, la zona tiene una protección contra la aparición, así que o la casa es inmarcable…

—Lo cual está prohibido de hacer ahora —intervino Sebastian.

—Exacto, o está oculta en algún lugar… probablemente bajo los árboles…

—Entonces vamos, ¿no? No deberíamos estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo cuando Violet…

—Sí, Laurent, vamos a ir, tú en el equipo de Sebastian, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero, jefe…

—Ya, ¿qué esperas?, Laurent para este lado, yo voy además con Emma y Posey —ordenó rápidamente Sebastian.

—De acuerdo, Cleave, Brian, Joel y Chris conmigo —dijo Harry.

—¿Cómo se supone que iremos sino tenemos tiempo para sacar los permisos para trasladores? —preguntó Brian caminando con los demás a la salida.

—Como en la academia —informó Sebastian —, en auto, por supuesto.

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre, 2008, afueras de Gillingham: 2:20 PM_

Draco miraba con atención el camino mientras Gael jugaba con los controles de la radio, buscando al parecer alguna melodía entretenida.

—Entonces… —comentó Gael luego de un momento.

—¿Entonces?

—Sí, entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

—Gael, trabajamos juntos, si verdaderamente no sabes qué he estado haciendo empezaré a preguntarme si el decirte dónde estaba Mikel fue buena idea.

—No me refiero a la fábrica, por supuesto, me refiero a Harry.

—Ah… ¿con él? Nada, últimamente siempre está trabajando.

—Ya… y tú has estado haciendo algo, ¿no es así?

—¿Trabajando?

—No, me refiero a otra cosa…

—Mejor dime de una buena vez qué piensas, ¿sí? Me mareas con tantas vueltas.

—¡Qué carácter!, ¿sabes que no debes conducir irritado? Eso es peligroso, peor si piensas llevar a las niñas de regreso…

—Gael —gruñó Draco.

—¿Qué tan mal están? —preguntó Gael seriamente. Draco le dio una mirada de reojo y se detuvo ante el semáforo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Los conozco, ¿sí? Te conozco a ti y a él y sé cuando algo malo les pasa, Harry no se ha pasado por la fábrica ni una sola vez desde que he vuelto, ni lo mencionas, y además hay esa… esa mirada en tu cara… no sé cómo decirlo, algo les pasa y me preocupas, tú siempre tiendes a guardarte todo de tal manera que… un día vas a explotar y antes de que lo hagas, mejor me lo cuentas.

—Nada pasa con Harry, Gael —susurró Draco avanzando nuevamente.

—Vamos…

—Eso es lo que pasa, nada de nada.

—Oh —Gael arrugó la nariz, parecía incómodo, lo cual era raro en él —, supongo que por la misión debe estar agotado y…

—¡No me refiero a eso! —exclamó —, todas las noches lo hacemos, si es lo que tu pervertida curiosidad quería saber —Draco sintió como la presión de las últimas semanas estallaba y empezó a hablar mucho más fuerte y sin detenerse siquiera para respirar —,me refiero a que es lo único que hacemos, y sé que es mi culpa, que yo lo empujo a eso pero es que… no está nunca en el día, ni en las cenas, siempre está trabajando, además, no quiero saber qué es lo que está haciendo cuando expresamente le dije que no quería que lo hiciera, que quería un niño más, de eso debería estar pendiente Harry en este momento, de ayudarme a buscar ropitas y muebles nuevos para el bebé, no de atrapar a resentidos ex vengadores que…

—¿Estás? ¡Draco! —interrumpió Gael comprendiendo en algo lo que su amigo le decía.

—¡No lo sé!, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana puedo hacer otro hechizo comprobatorio y… no lo sé, es muy probable —admitió finalmente, no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry.

—Pero ¿cómo…? Es decir, Harry debió saber… ¡Oh, Demonios, Draco! —gritó en el momento en que aparcaban delante de la guardería.

—No lo quiero oír —se quejó Draco abriendo la puerta para bajar.

—Pero está mal, ¿Por qué lo has hecho sin él?

—Él participó, Gael, créeme.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sueño con él —suspiró Draco, deteniéndose en el pasillo por donde salían las niñas, habían ya varios padres y madres alrededor, formando círculos pequeños y cuchicheando, Draco saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a algunos de ellos mientras Gael lo miraba expectante —; hace meses que lo hago, es un presentimiento, yo debo tener ese niño, es como si llegaras a un lugar y notases que falta alguien, falta él, lo sé y se lo dije a Harry y no me hacía caso, decía que era mi propia frustración la que me hacía soñar eso. Me cansé de esperar a que creyera que su rutina no se vería afectada por un nuevo bebé, eso es todo; prácticamente estoy cuidando a las niñas solo, puedo tener uno más y nada cambiará —declaró agitado.

—Pero sí cambiará… Harry se enfadará y…

—Hablé con él esta madrugada y parecía más dispuesto a hacerlo —se excusó Draco, por supuesto que sabía que Harry se enfadaría, nunca se hubiera creído capaz de hacer algo así sin consultárselo, y estaba asustado por la posible reacción de su esposo, pero el que estuviera cediendo un poco significaba que tal vez no se enfadaría demasiado.

—De todas maneras, tomaste una decisión sin él y…

—Ya, Gael, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, no delante de las niñas —interrumpió al momento que las puertas de los salones se abrían.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Gael mientras de un lado del pasillo venía corriendo Zoe y del otro Sofía, ambas listas para abrazar a Draco —, pero Harry se enfadará, no es correcto.

Draco no contestó, estaba ya demasiado ocupado abrazando a sus hijas como para prestar atención a las palabras de Gael.

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2008, Mowmacre Hill: 3:07 p.m. _

Harry había olvidado que no le gustaba ir en el auto de Chris, siempre corría mucho más de lo que haría él y además no podía tener el control, no le gustaba cederle el control a nadie. Hubieran ido en su camioneta pero sabía que Draco la usaría para ir a recoger a las niñas, además que estaba en su casa en Gillingham, y ellos no tenían tiempo para ir hasta allá a recogerla.

Finalmente, luego de lo que le pareció un viaje demasiado largo, llegaron hasta las afueras de un bosque, el auto de Sebastian aparcó detrás de ellos en el momento que Harry miraba hacia su móvil, quería llamar a Draco y escucharlo un momento, pero se dio cuenta de que no sería buena idea, que simplemente acabarían discutiendo y no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Pese a ello tecleó rápidamente un mensaje de texto y lo envío. Simplemente decía "Te amo", y espero que Draco lo comprendiera. Que cediera un poco en su posición y que las cosas se arreglaran pronto entre ellos.

—¿Ya, Harry? —preguntó Chris abriéndole la puerta para que bajara.

—Lo siento, me distraje —se disculpó guardando el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Una vez fuera del auto miró a los que habían ido con él y asintió.

—De acuerdo, no podemos usar magia todavía porque se darían cuenta, no sabemos si Desai está solo o tiene más gente, e incluso si los vengadores están allí.

—Sí es un lugar protegido no pueden aparecerse directamente dentro, tienen que hacerlo fuera, así que creo que debemos explorar el terreno —sugirió Sebastian.

—Sí, es buena idea, por parejas, es un bosque amplio —empezó a indicar Harry mientras sus demás compañeros se ponían en parejas.

Pronto cuatro parejas, con las varitas en alto y una copia del mapa de ubicación que les había dado Lucka, comenzaron a avanzar entre la hierba y los árboles.

El mapa que les había dado Lucka era muy útil, pues podrían ubicar el punto exacto donde Violet se encontraba cuando pasasen por allí, ahora simplemente había que llegar hasta ese punto.

—¿Crees que Desai sepa la verdadera identidad de los Vengadores? —preguntó Chris en un susurro mientras avanzaban sorteando raíces y troncos con la mirada en el mapa.

—Espero que así sea, quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez…

—Sí, me imagino que debes extrañar pasar tiempo con tu familia.

—Mucho, la verdad. Incluso estábamos pensando en tener otro niño.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, la idea está desde hace un tiempo y creo que me gustaría intentarlo, Draco también quiere y le entusiasma el poder hacerlo —reconoció, y no mentía, durante la madrugada, e incluso antes, ya había empezado a darle vueltas al asunto, y estaba casi seguro de que un niño más sería bueno para ellos, de que sería genial tener una familia más grande, que Sofía y Zoe tuvieran un hermanito al cual cuidar… sí, la idea le gustaba cada vez más, esperaba que cuando la misión acabase pudiera ponerse de acuerdo con Draco para hacerlo.

—Tres… wow, es un gran número.

—Lo dices ahora, porque no estás casado, cuando sepas lo que es tener uno entenderás y querrás tener más.

—Tal vez… no lo sé, éste trabajo no deja mucho tiempo para eso, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé…

—Aunque si encuentro a una chica que esté dispuesta a entender esto…

—Las debe haber —le animó Harry.

—Claro, de lo contrario los aurores nunca tendrían hijos.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No, sino no se reproducirían, es cierto.

—Mira —jadeó Chris de pronto, el mapa empezaba a vibrar de manera notoria.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Harry mirando alrededor y luego hacia el piso.

—¿Subterráneo?

Chris dio una mirada alrededor prendiendo un encendedor y agitándolo en el aire, para llamar la atención de sus compañeros, de acuerdo a lo que habían planeado.

—Eso no es ilegal, tener una casa bajo el bosque —le comentó Chris mientras Harry se tendía en el piso y comenzaba a tocar el pasto lentamente con las manos, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de entrar.

—Igual lo es sino está declarada y Hermione llamó en el camino y dijo que no estaba registrada ninguna vivienda mágica ni muggle aquí.

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó Laurent agitado mientras llegaba corriendo, al igual que los demás.

Chris en respuesta les enseñó el mapa, rápidamente todos llegaron a la misma conclusión y se lanzaron al piso, tratando de encontrar la forma de entrar.

—Es imposible —murmuró Sebastian —. Hay que usar magia.

—Pero los alertaremos —respondió Laurent.

—Anti-desapariciones primero —sugirió Harry.

—A la vez —masculló Joel poniéndose de rodillas.

—De acuerdo, ustedes dos van con los de desarme —dijo hacia Joel y Posey —, nosotros buscamos la entrada —explicó Harry señalando a Chris —, y ustedes dos las anti-desapariciones —finalizó hacia Brian y Emma.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó Cleave por él y Laurent, que eran los que no habían recibido ninguna instrucción.

—Ustedes correrán lo más a prisa que puedan hasta el interior, si son muchos se armará un gran jaleo, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, y ustedes de encontrar a Violet.

Luego de un instante más Harry apuntó hacia el piso, al igual que Chris y a una sola voz empezaron a murmurarse los hechizos, Harry podía sentir el campo de energía anti-desaparición rodeándolo mientras escuchaba los diferentes hechizos rebotando en el piso hasta que un muy suave _clic _se impuso a los demás sonidos.

Sin pararse a coordinar nada más Harry se lanzó al piso al igual que Chris, y encontraron lo que al parecer era la puerta, una gran entrada cubierta de húmedo pasto que daba al interior de una cueva.

Antes de que Laurent y Cleave se lanzasen hacia delante ya estaban Chris y Harry bajando las escaleras, sus pasos, por suerte, no resonaban sobre la alfombrada escalera. Escucharon el claro ruido de alguien golpeando a otra persona. Por instinto Harry giró un poco para ver a Laurent, con los puños apretados y el rostro, aún en la semi oscuridad, rojo de ira.

—Tranquilo —le recomendó sin hacer ningún sonido, recordando a aquella tarde en que habían sido capturados y llevados a la Mansión Malfoy y la forma como Ron parecía haberse vuelto loco por los gritos de Hermione. Se le encogía el pecho de sólo recordarlo.

Laurent hizo un asentimiento forzado, y continuaron la marcha hasta el final de los escalones.

—¿Quién más está metido en esto? —gritaba una voz al fondo, seguido por un jadeo y el sonido de un golpe. Estaban torturando a Violet, decidió Harry mientras indicaba a su grupo que se acercaran más a las habitaciones.

La casa tenía, aparentemente, algunos hechizos que evitaban percibir de qué lugar exactamente provenían los sonidos, sin contar la posibilidad de que hubiera más personas aguardando por ellos; además al parecer Desai estaba tan ocupado en tratar de sacar información a Violet que no se daba cuenta que alguien más había irrumpido en su guarida. Rápidamente se distribuyeron las habitaciones que tuvieron a la vista, sin hacer ningún sonido y listos para atacar.

A Harry le recordó el escondite del duende que había atrapado unos de meses atrás, todo estaba lleno de objetos brillantes, de monedas de oro y de algunos artículos que se veían peligrosos. Chris iba a su lado y ambos iban bastante tensos. Entraron en una habitación que al parecer fungía de comedor, con unas alacenas al fondo y una mesa circular bastante fina en el centro. Las sillas hacían juego con la mesa al igual que los demás muebles. Definitivamente parecía la casa de Desai.

Antes de llegar a las alacenas para abrirlas y comprobarlas que no había nadie allí escucharon el rugido inconfundible de Laurent:

—¡Maldito bastardo! —seguido del inconfundible sonido de hechizos de desarme y más gritos.

—Genial, se acabó el agarrarlos por sorpresa —jadeó Chris corriendo de vuelta al pasillo, Harry lo siguió de cerca, la casa no era muy grande y los hechizos confundidores de sonido habían caído, por lo que no fue difícil el saber que estaban en una de las habitaciones del fondo.

Laurent estaba sobre un hombre mayor, por la imagen del móvil de Violet dedujo que era Desai, y lo estaba golpeando a lo muggle, dándole con los puños en el rostro. En el otro lado del salón había otro hombre atado e inconciente. Cleave trataba de apartar a Laurent de Desai pero, por más que lo intentaba, no lo conseguía.

Sebastian, mientras tanto, estaba desatando a Violet, que lucía un par de golpes en el rostro y estaba despeinada, aunque no parecía tan alterada. Harry pasó de largo y fue donde Laurent.

—¡Basta! —gritó uniéndose a Cleave para tratar de separarlo. Laurent parecía completamente fuera de control —. Si no paras te hechizaré —advirtió. Pero no escuchó la respuesta de Laurent, pues un hechizo le dio de lleno al chico en el pecho y cayó inconciente hacia un lado.

—Con eso tendrá —dijo Posey sin ninguna intensión de esconder que había sido él quien había dejado inconciente a Laurent.

Harry, jadeante, se puso en pie, al igual que Cleave.

—Anda, llévalo para allá —le pidió Cleave mientras levantaba a un sangrante y casi inconciente Desai.

—Suéltenme —exigió a pesar de eso Desai, jadeando —. Están atacando a un… a un auror del Ministerio Inglés…

—No me digas —masculló Joel ayudando a Harry y sentándolo en la silla donde Violet había estado instantes antes.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry mientras Joel terminaba de sujetar al hombre con sogas mágicas.

—Nada que no haya pasado antes —respondió ella, aunque su voz era temblorosa.

Harry se mordió el labio un instante antes de susurrar.

—Lo siento.

—No, fue mi culpa, ¿no es así? No debí descuidarme…

—Vamos a que tomes algo y te limpie esas heridas —le dijo Emma suavemente, tomándola de un brazo, Violet asintió y cuando ya estaba por irse recordó.

—Tengo algo —se agachó e hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor antes de desatar su bota y sacar el pequeño grupo de cartas —, estaba oculto, creo que es algo importante… de lo contrario no lo hubiera tenido oculto.

Chris tomó el fajo de cartas y le dio un apretón en el brazo.

—Estoy bien, en verdad lo estoy —aseguró mientras caminaba lentamente con Emma. Pero Harry y sus demás compañeros sabían que no estaba bien, lo habían estudiado en la Academia, aunque solamente se tratara de unas horas, el estar secuestrado y sometido de esa manera estresaba demasiado.

—Son cartas, al parecer de la gente que le pedía la información… —comentó Chris enseñándole una de las cartas, escrita simplemente con números.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó extrañado hacia Chris que se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó hacia Desai que parecía más conciente ahora.

—No lo sé, no tienen permiso para entrar aquí, ni licencia… es un secuestro y un abuso y…

—Cállate —rugió Joel presionando la varita contra el cuello del hombre, que jadeó y se removió —. Nadie sabe que estás aquí, ni siquiera de la existencia de este sitio, tu móvil está ahora apagado así que tampoco te podrán encontrar por eso —informó levantando el aparato hasta el rostro de Desai —ahora, yo sé que eres listo, sabes lo que te conviene, sabes que si no nos dices lo que necesitamos saber te mataremos y que nadie se enterará, todos lo hemos hecho antes, ¿Sabes? somos aurores entrenados, y créeme que sabemos cómo solucionar esto para que nadie siquiera se pregunte por ti o tu paradero.

—Déjame ver eso —pidió Brian a Chris y llevando las cartas a la mesa que había al centro, esparciéndolas sobre ésta y observando de reojo como Joel continuaba amenazando a Desai.

—Todos los demás, vayan a ver qué más encontramos, Cleave, despierta a Laurent, que los ayude.

—Sí, jefe —respondió el chico saliendo rápidamente mientras los demás se ponían a buscar entre los muebles y cajones de esa habitación y del resto de la casa.

—Ahora tú —susurró Harry cerca de Desai —¿nos dirás quiénes son los que te estaban pagando para que les dieras esta información?

—No sé de que hablan, no tengo la menor idea… —empezó a defenderse Desai, pero un hechizo, que Harry no conocía, le dio de lleno en el pecho, haciéndolo gritar mucho más fuerte, pero de dolor.

—Ahora —suspiró Joel, que era el que había lanzado el hechizo, Harry prácticamente desconocía a su amigo cuando adoptaba esa postura de "torturador sin compasión" —, ¿tu memoria mejora?

—Es ilegal… —gritó el hombre.

—Demándame —se burló Joel —Ah, no podrás, estarás incapacitado de hablar —advirtió antes de lanzar otro hechizo más.

Harry apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, había olvidado esa parte del trabajo, aunque sabía que podría hacerla, nunca le había agradado en realidad.

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre del 2008, La fábrica de Pociones: 5:15 p.m. _

—Ah, aquí está —suspiró Draco seguido muy de cerca de sus hijas, no encontraba el móvil, como era una costumbre muy habitual en él.

—¡Está! —gritó Zoe dando saltitos y jalando la pierna de Draco, Sofía trató de imitarla pero jaló a Zoe y pronto las dos estuvieron en el piso, una sobre otra, y comenzaron a llorar.

—Oh, niñas —les dijo Draco arrodillándose delante de ellas —ya les he dicho lo que puede pasar si andan jaloneándose, se terminan cayendo… —sacó uno de los muchos pañuelos que cargaba desde que se había hecho padre y comenzó a limpiarles las caritas a ambas —, no lloren, ninguna se ha hecho daño de verdad.

—Limpio —dijo Sofía agachándose para recoger el móvil de Draco, que había caído al piso por el alboroto.

—No, Sofía, no creo que el móvil haya estado llorando —rió Draco mientras observaba la pantalla.

—Ah, miren, papi Harry nos ha escrito.

—Papi Harry —canturrearon las dos mirando la pantalla como si pudieran ver allí a Harry.

Decía "Te amo" y Draco sonrió.

—Dice que nos quiere y nos extraña mucho, que tratará de llegar a desayunar mañana con nosotros, ¿Qué les parece?

Sofía y Zoe sonrieron y se abrazaron a él, Draco agradeció el gesto, no había nada que lo consolara más en ese momento que ese abrazo.

—Papá Harry —sonrió Sofía señalando el móvil.

—Sí —Draco asintió, apartándose con pesar de sus niñas, y un instante después sonrió también —. Vamos a contestarle, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas niñas asintieron y miraron interesadamente la pantalla, casi como si supieran lo que decía en ella, mientras Draco tecleaba rápidamente una respuesta.

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2008, Mowmacre Hill: 6:49 p.m. _

—Otra vez, desde el inicio, para ver si te entendimos —le exigió Joel a Desai. Ya casi todos estaban en la misma habitación, habían encontrado más cartas y expedientes que definitivamente el hombre no debía tener allí, y finalmente había confesado todo.

—Iré a ver a Violet —dijo Harry necesitando respirar un poco tras todo el alboroto. No llegó muy lejos, apenas a unos metros de la puerta, en el piso del pasillo, estaba Laurent, y sentada en su regazo Violet, se estaban besando. No lo podía creer ¿de verdad pasaba algo entre ellos dos?

Regresó sin hacer ruido hacia la habitación y Cleave le sonrió.

—Ya lo sabía, jefe.

—Pobre Laurent —suspiró Harry.

—No sé quienes son los vengadores… —jadeó Desai, su voz sonaba bastante baja, pero igual nadie lo interrumpió —, una mujer, se acercó a mi cuando cuidaba Rútland… ella dijo que necesitaba la información para aclarar cuentas…

—Bastardo —masculló Emma aunque el hombre no se detuvo.

—Me dijo que pagarían bien, pero nunca he visto a los otros, solamente a ella… ella paga, escribe al Ministerio con esos códigos y luego, cuando tiene el oro, le doy el archivo que pidió.

—Nombre —preguntó fríamente Joel.

—Ya se los he dicho… yo se los dije hace un momento…

—De nuevo.

—Julia Foreman —susurró Desai.

—¿Cuándo les entregaste el último archivo?

—Hace algunos meses, ellos tardan en contactarme… se lo toman con calma.

—De acuerdo, hay que dejarlos aquí y volver, necesitamos encontrar a esa Julia Foreman, probablemente tendremos algo de ella ya, entre las cosas que investigamos —sugirió Harry, haciendo bulla como para que Violet y Laurent se den por advertidos.

—Esperen ¿Qué harán conmigo?

—Por lo pronto no hay tiempo para ti —le respondió Joel, haciendo un par de hechizos más y dejándolo inconciente, reforzó el hechizo sobre su otro compañero —. Ninguno despertará hasta mañana al atardecer…

—Genial —masculló Cleave mirando la escena con cierto asco.

—¿Cómo sigues? —preguntó Chris caminando hasta Violet y mirándola con pena.

—Bien… ¿confesó?

—Sí, pero ¿no crees que deberías ir…?

—Ni lo pienses, Sebastian, me he dejado sangre en esto y no voy a retirarme ahora porque un tipejo se la ha dado por golpearme —interrumpió ella con voz fiera, Harry se sintió mal al ver los golpes en su mejilla pero no se animó a decir nada y rápidamente se organizaron para volver a Londres.

Cuando salieron nuevamente hacia el bosque ya estaba oscuro, como no querían llamar la atención del Ministerio se alejaron, en los vehículos que habían venido, una gran distancia antes de intentar aparecerse en la Escuela de Defensa; durante el trayecto Harry se dio cuenta que Draco también le había escrito:

"_Yo también te amo, mucho, Harry. Todo estará bien, lo sé" _

Harry sonrió por sus palabras y se abstuvo de contestar, o es más, de ir a casa a buscarlo, besarlo y abrazarlo. Sabía que estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, que pronto todo acabaría.

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2008, Escuela de defensa, Londres: 7:35 p.m._

—Estoy saliendo para allá —dijo la voz de Hermione desde el otro lado de la línea.

—De acuerdo, gracias —contestó Harry antes de cerrar la comunicación.

—Jefe, aquí está —informó Laurent mientras agitaba una de las listas.

—Te escuchamos —pidió Chris, sentado al otro lado del salón, fumando un cigarro y también buscado entre un gran grupo de pergaminos.

—Ella estuvo en Rútland hasta hace tres años, es considerada algo peligrosa, creo… porque la dejaron más tiempo allí que a muchos.

—¿Ubicación?

—Vecina de Malfoy y de los hermanos Browning; estaban ubicados en la misma calle. Nada más.

—De acuerdo… Hermione ha pasado por el archivo, Violet, ha usado tu nombre, esperemos que consiga algo más de información.

—De acuerdo…

—Tendremos que ir por ella ésta noche —comentó Joel mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del lugar, también fumando.

—Es preferible, no quiero que nada se filtre y que se pongan en sobre aviso.

—Cierto —apoyó Emma —, la rapidez aquí es fundamental.

Hermione apareció menos de cinco minutos después, lucía cansada pero sonrió hacia Harry.

—Hemos corrido con suerte —informó.

—¿Y eso?

—Es una de las que aún carga el formulario, solamente necesitan un auror que la convoque para que nos lleve hasta ella.

—¿Y que esperamos? —preguntó impaciente Sebastian levantando la varita mientras Hermione sacaba la copia del formulario.

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre del 2008, Fábrica de Pociones, Londres: 7:58 p.m._

Draco apareció en el vestíbulo por la red flú, se sentía algo cansado e intuía que se debía no solamente a haber estado jugando con sus niñas durante toda la tarde. Las había dejado en manos de la señora Weasley y Andrómeda, junto a Teddy, era bueno saber que podía contar con la ayuda de las mujeres siempre que fuera necesario. Tenía ya demasiado trabajo atrasado y no podía darse el lujo de seguir descansando.

Caminó por la silenciosa fábrica hasta su laboratorio personal y, antes de empezar a trabajar, invocó nuevamente el hechizo que se sabía ya de memoria. No había tenido tiempo ni paciencia suficiente los días anteriores para hacerlo y aprovechó la tranquilidad de la fábrica para intentarlo.

Los rayos rosados no traspasaron su cuerpo esta vez, sino que rebotaron contra su vientre y se perdieron contra las paredes.

—Oh… allí estás… —susurró feliz mientras ponía una mano sobre su vientre, aún no podía sentir la interacción de magia pero supuso que era porque aún no tenía mucho tiempo, y porque a diferencia de las gemelas, que tenían el doble de magia, este bebé era sólo uno… o porque Harry no estaba allí con él.

Sonrió mientras empezaba a destapar los calderos que tenía ya listos con pociones a medio avanzar, pensando en que al día siguiente tendría que ir a ver a Zettie, y empezar a tomarse eso de decirle a Harry lo del bebé ya seriamente. Sabía que seguramente Harry se enfadaría mucho con él por eso, pero por el momento se sentía demasiado contento como para preocuparse por su reacción.

*****

Tres pisos abajo un hombre salió de uno de los armarios, se tenía estudiada la rutina del lugar de memoria. A las siete todos los empleados salían, como era viernes ese día no había turno nocturno, y todos los empleados ya se habían retirado, incluso había visto a Gael yéndose con un tipo más que había pasado por él.

Avanzó con la varita en alto, mirando a todos lados y prestando atención por si encontraba algún ruido fuera de lugar. No era la primera vez que se quedaba allí de noche y se tenía explorado ya todo el lugar. Era enorme, pero no infranqueable. Llegó hasta uno de los armarios de limpieza del primer piso y tocó suavemente con los nudillos, un instante después Attanasio salía de su escondite también, con la varita en alto y la mirada ansiosa.

Juntos caminaron hasta la entrada de proveedores y luego de dar una mirada más alrededor, Wren agitó la varita, era un hechizo muy simple, cualquier creería que tratándose de la fábrica de la pareja del gran salvador del mundo mágico tendría más seguridad.

Cinco personas, luciendo abrigos oscuros y con capuchas que les cubrían el rostro, esperaban ya afuera, Attanasio les hizo una señal con la mano y ellos, mirando a todos lados, entraron rápidamente.

—¿Listos? —preguntó en un susurro Matilda Benford.

—Sí, debe estar arriba, siempre se queda hasta tarde los viernes, está avanzando no sé que contrato… —explicó en un susurro Attanasio.

—Te seguimos entonces —le dijo Leyla con la varita en alto también.

Las siete personas avanzaron despacio, uno detrás de otro, siguiendo a Attanasio y Wren, rumbo a las oficinas del tercer piso.

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre del 2008, Berks, refugio de los Vengadores: 7:58 p.m._

Aparecieron en medio de un campo abandonado, el pasto que quedaba en medio de la tierra húmeda era amarillento, una fina lluvia, que presagiaba una mucho más fuerte, comenzó a caer.

Todos se pusieron las capuchas y ajustaron un poco más sus abrigos mientras empezaban a caminar hacia única casucha que había en el medio de todo ese lugar, por las ventanas se podía ver una suave luz. La mujer: Julia Foreman debía estar en el interior. Sebastian había usado un hechizo de prevención, es decir que les permitía aparecerse a unos metros alrededor del lugar en que la exonerada se encontraba, sin levantar mucho alboroto, servía sobre todo si es que el auror en cuestión tenía la sospecha de que se estaba realizando un delito y no quería poner de sobre aviso al delincuente.

Sin necesitar coordinar siquiera, algunos de ellos instalaron los hechizos de protección alrededor de la casa mientras Joel y Chris, sin ningún tipo de reparo, lanzaban un hechizo para volar la puerta.

Se escuchó el grito de una mujer mientras Harry corría junto a Joel y Chris, en el interior de la casa, sentada en una larga banca y frente a una mesa llena de recortes de diarios, estaba Julia Foreman, que los miraba con temor. Antes de que la mujer siquiera intentara levantar su varita ya Joel la tomaba con una mano, dejándola fuera de su alcance.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —gritó furiosa poniéndose en pie.

—¿Julia Foreman? —preguntó Chris, indicándole con la varita que se volviera a sentar.

La mujer asintió lentamente mientras se sentaba, mirando a todo el grupo que se había metido en su casa, Joel y Chris usaban las túnicas de auror.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo Emma caminando hacia ella, su expresión dulce había cambiado por una más dura.

—Revisen el resto de la casa —ordenó Harry; Violet, Cleave y Laurent asintieron y desaparecieron por las demás puertas.

La mujer inclinó el rostro y le dio una sonrisa algo maniática a Harry.

—Tú eres Potter.

—Y usted está en problemas —le contestó Harry sintiendo de pronto algo muy extraño en el pecho.

—Oh… ya es tan tarde —replicó la mujer soltando una carcajada y mirando hacia el reloj, que sonaba sobre la chimenea —, muy tarde, _héroe_.

Harry trató de enfocar la mirada en el reloj, pasaban de las ocho, pero eso no le importaba mucho, tampoco lo entendía, algo en su pecho estaba presionando mucho más fuerte, no necesitó que la mujer se lo confesara, tenía la certeza de que algo malo le pasaba a Draco, tal como aquella vez en la intervención a la clínica donde Ginny estaba.

—¡Mierda! —gritó sujetándose con fuerza el pecho, su respiración agitándose y el sudor bañando su frente.

—¿Harry, qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado Joel.

—La fábrica, están en la fábrica, ¿no es así? —gritó lanzándose sobre la mujer que rió nuevamente.

—¿Qué quieres…? —preguntó Emma.

—¿Están allí no es cierto? —bramó Harry agitando a la mujer por los hombros e importándole muy poco el mantener las formas.

—Ya es tarde —contestó ella con voz calmada pese a todo.

—No hay nadie más —informó Violet apareciendo en ese momento, se detuvo al ver la escena.

—¡Draco! están atacando a Draco, en la fábrica —dijo Harry antes de empujar a la mujer con fuerza, dar la vuelta y salir corriendo.

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2008, Fábrica de pociones, Londres: 8:03 p.m._

Draco estaba sentado frente a la mesa de trabajo, mientras agitaba la varita y se concentraba en encontrar la cantidad perfecta de descurainia sophia que se necesitaba para esa poción, cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose con fuerza lo hizo sobre saltar y tirar el caldero.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —saludó la voz de un chico.

Draco sujetó la varita con fuerza y se puso en pie.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Oh, esa no es forma de saludar a los amigos ¿o sí? —interrumpió Dan dando un par de pasos hacia el frente, dejando que el resto del grupo entrara.

Draco jadeó, asombrado por la gran cantidad de personas en su oficina, mientras sujetaba la varita con más fuerza y retrocedía unos cuantos pasos, tratando de idear una escapatoria.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí?

—Browning —susurró Draco.

—¿Qué les dije? Qué sí se iba a acordar.

—Expeliarmus —gritó con fuerza Draco, el rayo le dio a una mujer, a Matilda Benford, haciéndola soltar la varita y dar un grito ahogado.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera repetir el hechizo un grupo de rayos cayeron sobre él y la mesa, haciéndolo volar contra la pared y perdiendo la varita en el proceso.

—Ahora, ex mortífago dis que reformado —le habló la voz de una chica, Draco no podía ver bien, se sentía aturdido por el golpe —, vamos a terminar contigo de una buena vez.

Fue conciente de las manos que jalaron sus piernas y lo dejaron completamente recostado sobre el piso, trató de moverse pero una patada bastante fuerte en el abdomen le hizo perder el aire, se aovilló, tratando de proteger a ese niño del que nadie sabía aún y escuchó vagamente como uno de ellos le decía a otro que deberían apurarse.

Vio de reojo el filo plateado de lo que era un cuchillo y levantó las manos, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, y trató de defenderse, dando golpes a ciegas, pero ellos eran demasiados, sintió la hoja sobre su brazo, dejando un pequeño ardor y la sensación de que algo tibio brotaba, no se detuvo y pateó y trató de poner resistencia, pero el cuchillo seguía entrando en su piel, ya no sólo en su brazo sino en el resto de su cuerpo, rasguñando e hiriendo de manera dolorosa...

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre del 2008, Casa de Harry y Draco: 8:04 p.m. _

El móvil vibró unas cuantas veces más mientras Sofía y Zoe le daban miradas curiosas, lo tenían escondido entre sus rompecabezas, lejos de las miradas de Andrómeda y la señora Weasley.

—Papá Harry —dijo Sofía.

—Sí —sonrió Zoe —vendrá.

Ambas aplaudieron emocionadas mientras el móvil seguía vibrando.

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre del 2008, Shaftesbury Ave, a diez calles de La Fábrica de Pociones y la Escuela de Defensa: 8:04 p.m. _

—¡Por favor, contesta! —gritó Harry frustrado, había aparecido lo más cerca posible a la fábrica; antes de siquiera levantarse del piso, donde había caído por las prisas en aparecerse, ya tenía el móvil en la mano, y aunque llamaba y llamaba, Draco no contestaba.

Se le hacía más difícil correr por la falta de aire y lo acelerado que estaba su corazón, todo su cuerpo se sentía extraño, era como si de pronto sus piernas se hubiesen vuelto de plomo; sintió a sus amigos aparecer detrás y correr junto a él, pero ninguno hablaba, todos entendían, Draco estaba en peligro.

Con el móvil en la mano y sin dejar de correr, marcó el número de Ron.

—Hola, compañero justo… —saludó Ron con alegría.

—¡Ron! —jadeó Harry —¡Ron!, escúchame bien…

—¿Qué pasa? Hermione recién llegó y me ha dicho que…

—Necesito que vayas a la fábrica por red flú —interrumpió gritando Harry.

—Pero…

—Ellos están en la fábrica, no logro… —jadeó tratando de tomar una bocanada de aire, sentía como si se estuviera muriendo, no quiso pensar en eso.

—Carajo, no…

—¡Ve a la fábrica! —concluyó Harry.

—Ahora mismo —gritó Ron desde el otro lado de la línea, Harry no esperó a saber si Ron agregaría algo más y cortó, insistiendo nuevamente en el número de Draco.

Pudo ver el edificio antiguo que era la fábrica, por los hechizos anti muggles lucía con algunas luces encendidas.

Sintió como perdía la fuerza en los brazos mientras rompía los hechizos de seguridad y se internaba en el oscuro lugar. Escuchó los gritos provenientes del tercer piso y corrió con la varita en alto, a los lados sus amigos corrieron mucho más rápido que él y de pronto se vio inmerso en una batalla.

Ni siquiera notó cómo logró llegar al tercer piso. Divisó a lo lejos, o eso le pareció a él, una cabellera pelirroja mientras él, tal como lo decía su instinto, se abría paso hasta la oficina de Draco.

Un hechizo le dio en el brazo y lo hizo caer, no se puso en pie, comenzó a gatear los pocos metros que quedaban de distancia, esquivando piernas y algunos hechizos perdidos, su cuerpo temblando de pánico y desesperación y una única idea en su mente: llegar hasta Draco. Sólo eso.

Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Joel gritando algo sobre que los tenían controlados, pero no se alegró por eso, ni siquiera le interesaba ya, mientras llegaba a la puerta y se ponía en pie finalmente.

—¡Draco! —gritó, su garganta ardía, se preguntó si es que acaso habría estado gritando su nombre todo el tiempo mientras trataba de llegar hasta él.

Una sensación de nauseas subió por su estómago, debido al dolor y la impresión de la escena: Draco estaba en medio del lugar, había sangre por todos lados, en el piso y en sus ropas, en sus brazos… y un cuchillo de plata tirado a un lado.

—Draco… no… —jadeó mientras negaba con la cabeza y caminaba hacia él —¡Auxilio! ¡Llamen a alguien, auxilio! —gritó con fuerza dejándose caer de rodillas junto a él, algo le decía que aún estaba vivo, pero que no por mucho.

—Draco… —susurró apartando el cabello de la frente del chico.

—Harry… —llamó Ron entrando en ese momento —Demonios…

—Llama a alguien, hay que abrir un portal y… —Harry se detuvo cuando sintió la presión sobre su muñeca, miró asustado hacia Draco que había abierto los ojos.

—Harry —susurró Draco presionando su mano contra la de Harry, le hacía bien sentirlo cerca, el dolor desplazándose lejos.

—Vas a estar bien, no te preocupes —le tranquilizó Harry, inclinándose hacia él y dándole un beso en la frente —pronto… —levantó la vista, ya no estaba Ron, pero sí Violet y Laurent —¡El portal!

—En eso están, jefe… —susurró Laurent.

—Tranquilo… —le dijo Harry a Draco, sentía en su propio corazón el dolor y era imposible respirar de tanto que dolía. Se negaba a creerlo.

—Yo… Harry… —trató de hablar Draco, de decirle que lo amaba, que lo quería, que no sufriera por él, pero las palabras se le atragantaban.

—Estarás bien —repitió Harry.

Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza. En el fondo sabía que no podría estar bien. Sintió el pánico que provenía de Harry y quiso consolarlo, abrazarlo y calmarlo, pero no podía, no podía moverse, el dolor era demasiado.

—Te amo —suspiró.

—No te atrevas, Draco —jadeó Harry con voz más amenazante y levantando un poco el cuerpo de Draco para abrazarlo, lo sintió frío y tembloroso. La sangre alrededor era demasiada. Draco le devolvió una mirada brillosa, por un instante pareció querer decir algo, pero nada salió de su garganta antes de cerrar los ojos.

Draco se sintió sumergir poco a poco en la oscuridad, escuchaba la voz de Harry cada vez más lejos, sufrida y dolida ¿Por qué Harry estaba sufriendo? Él no quería hacer sufrir a Harry… no más… pero la oscuridad absorbía todo, incluso los sentimientos que provenían de Harry, y los ruidos se hacían más lejanos… todo iba desapareciendo.

—¡No! —gritó Harry en el momento en que Hermione llegaba hasta ellos para poder trasladar a Draco —no puedes… Me lo prometiste, no…

Sintió perfectamente como la mano de Draco soltaba su brazo y el horrible dolor en su pecho se hizo mucho más agudo...

*****

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer…_

_El lunes, en la noche (10 pm, hora de Lima), aproximadamente, estaré colgando el siguiente capítulo._

_Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo, sé que estás épocas son las más complicadas y realmente aprecio que se den el tiempo para leer y escribirme. Por supuesto que mi mejor regalo para estas fiestas, además de sus felicitaciones, es que hemos llegado y pasado los mil comentarios en Sh, pasado los 870 comentarios en y los 500 en Amor yaoi, ningún fic mío tiene tantos comentarios, ni siquiera sumándolos todos, y no saben lo contenta que me hace esto._

_Nos leemos pronto… Tengan lindas vacaciones navideñas._

_Zafy._


	62. LIBRO 6: CAPÍTULO 62: JUSTICIA

Hola a todos…

Me alegra que hayan pasado bonitas fiestas, para todos los que las celebran, por mi lado los tres días y medio libres que tuve se me fueron como agua entre las manos…

Sé que esta actualización no estaba programada para hoy, pero doy las explicaciones del caso al final.

A leer:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEXTO LIBRO: VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 62: "JUSTICIA"**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Quien procede injustamente es más desgraciado que la víctima de su injusticia."_

_Demócrito _

_

* * *

  
_

El diecisiete de octubre del dos mil ocho los diarios informaron sobre un terrible ataque, perpetrado por un grupo al que se denominó "Los Vengadores", formando por Dan Browning; Leyla Browning; Darío Wren; Matilda Benford; William Hurston; Leonard Attanasio; Julia Foreman y Hugh Baker; los cuales fueron detenidos como resultado de una investigación privada, aunque con el apoyo de algunos auroes, de la agencia privada de Harry Potter.

Los juicios fueron rápidos y cortos, tras la documentación presentada por la agencia privada de Potter y los testigos, todos sabían que eran culpables y querían terminar con el trámite lo más pronto posible. Finalmente los integrantes del grupo de vengadores fueron condenados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban por asesinar con premeditación a un grupo de magos y brujas durante los pasados diez años.

Debido a esto el mundo mágico entró en una nueva crisis, se destapó no sólo una gran mafia de corrupción en el Ministerio: aurores y funcionarios, que vendían información, sino que además cobraban para dejar a muchos de los exonerados en paz, o que les creaban crímenes y faltas falsas para poder castigarlos. Se destapó también las crudas cicatrices de la guerra que todos pensaban ya olvidada pero que se resistían a dejar pasar. Una gran revolución, encabezada por una fiera Hermione Granger, que defendía, aunque nadie lo creyera, los derechos de los que habían sido perdonados, inició con la exigencia de un trato similar para ellos, es decir, no más trabajos menos remunerados por ser exonerados, no más negaciones a las becas u oportunidades de estudio, no más negación a que abandonasen el país o pusieran un negocio. Fue arduo y demandó mucho tiempo, pero ella tenía una clara motivación, habían lastimado a su familia, porque Draco desde hacía mucho tiempo que había pasado a formar parte de su familia, al igual que los Weasley y Harry.

Luego de terribles y estresantes sesiones, el Wizengamot aprobó la creación de un nuevo departamento de fiscalización: "Quejas y reclamos para tratos injustos y discriminación", la jefa, por supuesto, Hermione Granger, y un equipo de cinco asesores que se mostraron descorazonados cuando las primeras tres semanas no tuvieron ningún visitante. Eso no la desanimó, supo que sería difícil que alguien confiara en el Ministerio, así que mudó la oficina al callejón Diagon y junto con sus asesores partió en busca de magos y brujas maltratados (si ellos no vienen a ti, tú ve a ellos), y así fue: Se encargaron de buscar casos, entrevistar exonerados y de colgar pancartas y avisos en todos los sitios posibles, con lemas como: "Una nueva oportunidad significa una verdadera oportunidad" o "Ser exonerado no es sinónimo de no tener derechos" además de los que estaban destinados a cualquiera, sea exonerado o no, que tuviera una queja de maltrato: "¿Buscando un trato justo? Es tu momento de hablar" Y en cuanto el rumor de que en verdad aquel departamento trataba de ayudarlos y no era ninguna trampa, Hermione tuvo que contratar más asesores y pasar mucho más tiempo en la oficina con una pequeña Jenell en brazos para darse abasto entre el trabajo y la maternidad, que la había sorprendido en medio de la conmoción.

Tras el primer año de funcionamiento el Ministerio le otorgó un premio por "Servicio a la Comunidad" y una nueva orden de Merlín. El resultado de su departamento era increíble y a la vez terrible: en doce meses se tuvo que sacar a un treinta por ciento de los aurores y un porcentaje similar entre burócratas y funcionarios administrativos.

Mucha gente la detestó por eso, sobre todo los que se habían quedado sin trabajo y sus familias, pero ella no bajó la cabeza ante nadie, había aprendido mucho, sobre todo después de la guerra; había leído la historia de los Vengadores, sabía el porqué de su furia, y también conocía la historia de Draco y lo difícil que había sido para él salir adelante en un mundo que lo condenaba una y otra vez por un error del pasado que ya había pagado. El trago amargo pasó y poco a poco la gente entendió y los exonerados fueron saliendo adelante, ya podían estudiar y hacer todas las cosas que no habían podido hacer por ser marginados. En su cumpleaños aún recibe tarjetas de todo tipo y de gente que no conoce, agradeciéndole el impulso que le dio a esas leyes y el haber sido el medio para proporcionarles una vida mejor.

Los vengadores había sido un claro ejemplo de lo que pasaría si la comunidad no cambiaba su forma de pensar y discriminar, y Hermione no se cansó de repetirlo hasta que las cosas cambiaron para bien. ¿Si habían vengadores y gente resentida por allí?, seguramente, pero no les darían más razones para sentirse víctimas. No más.

*****

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer. _

Sé que todos están impacientes por leer qué ha pasado con Draco, sé que muchos tienen listas ya sus varitas para ajusticiarme y algunos vociferadores preparados para enviar a Lima… y que con este mini capítulo están ya dispuestos a "aplicar" contra mí *escondida bajo la capa de invisibilidad*; pero, tal como dije el viernes, el capítulo siguiente se colgará el lunes, es decir mañana, alrededor de 10 de la noche, hora de Lima, pero esta parte no la podía hacer encajar en el capítulo anterior ni en el siguiente así que, contrario a todo lo que normalmente escribo, lo he subido como un capítulo aparte de sólo dos paginas, que habla de la conclusión del caso de "Los Vengadores" y las consecuencias del mismo, a nivel de "comunidad mágica"

Espero que empiecen con ánimo la semana, ya falta poco para año nuevo…

Un beso

Zafy


	63. LIBRO 6: CAPÍTULO 63: VIDA

Hola a todos…

Sólo quiero decir dos cosas antes de empezar:

1.- Gracias por sus comentarios por el capítulo de ayer, pensé, por un momento, poner "fin" al final para asustarlos, por el tema del día de los inocentes, pero me lo pensé mejor y como al fin y al cabo, apreció mi vida decidí que no, en cuanto lean este capítulo verán como es que en serio no cabía ni en este ni en el anterior, por lo que lo puse aparte.

2.-Estoy nerviosa.

Ahora sí, no los entretengo más y a leer:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEXTO LIBRO: VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 62: "VIDA"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Go to sleep, may your sweet dreams come true _

_Just lay back in my arms for one more night _

_I've this crazy old notion that calls me sometimes _

_Saying this one's the love of our lives. _

_Cause I know a love that will never grow old _

_And I know a love that will never grow old. _

_When you wake up the world may have changed _

_But trust in me, I'll never falter or fail _

_Just the smile in your eyes, it can light up the night, _

_And your laughter's like wind in my sails. _

_Lean on me, let our hearts beat in time, _

_Feel strength from the hands that have held you so long. _

_Who cares where we go on this rutted old road _

_In a world that may say that we're wrong. _

"_**A LOVE THAT WILL NEVER GROW OLD"**_

_**EMMYLOU HARRIS**_

_Ve a dormir, puede que tus dulces sueños se hagan realidad _

_Sólo descansa en mis brazos una noche más _

_Tengo esta loca y vieja idea que a veces me asalta _

_Diciéndome que este es el amor de nuestras vidas. _

_Porque conozco un amor que nunca envejecerá _

_Y sé de un amor que nunca envejecerá. _

_Cuando despiertes el mundo puede haber cambiado _

_Pero confía en mí, nunca me cansaré o fallaré _

_Sólo la sonrisa en tus ojos puede iluminar la noche, _

_Y tu risa es como el viento que mueve mi barca. _

_Apóyate en mí, deja latir nuestros corazones a la vez _

_Siente la fuerza de mis manos que te han sostenido por tanto tiempo. _

_A quién le importa dónde vayamos en esta vieja carretera llena de caminos _

_En un mundo que dice que nosotros estamos equivocados. _

_h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c__ h ? v = t x C Z e K K u G f Y_

_(Video creado para esta historia) _

_

* * *

  
_

_31 de agosto de 2019, Condado de Gillingham, casa de los Potter-Malfoy, fiesta antes del inicio de clases en Hogwarts, 3971 días después del ataque de "Los Vengadores"…_

Harry levantó la vista hacia el cielo, era medio día y el sol, pese a estar en finales de agosto, había decidido brillar con toda la fuerza del verano. Era agradable sentir el sol sobre su rostro y sobre su piel, lo hacía sentir bien.

El sonido de los niños, ahora no tan niños, —como ellos se empeñaban en aclarar—, corriendo por el jardín le hizo recordar que tenía que apurarse con lo que estaba haciendo: parrillada muggle. Esos eran los efectos de relacionar a los chicos con el mundo muggle, de dejarlos ver que había mucho más que su reducido mundo mágico. Los que habían escogido el motivo o la forma de celebración ese día habían sido Kay, Mauro, Erick y Jenell, los últimos niños de la gran pandilla y que ya entraban a Hogwarts al día siguiente.

—Hola padrino —saludó la voz de un chico a su derecha, Harry giró, aún con la espátula en la mano, para ver a Teddy, a quien ya no le gustaba que le llamaran de esa manera, y que venía tomado de la mano de una hermosa Victoire, Harry siempre se sorprendía de lo bella y además inteligente que era la chica.

—Hola tío, Harry —saludó la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Andrómeda ha venido con ustedes?

—No, se ha quedado con mis abuelos —explicó Victoire.

—Oh… bueno, supongo que no tardaran.

—No, padrino, ¿necesitas que te ayudemos en algo?

—No se preocupen, Winky me está ayudando.

—Genial… entonces nosotros estaremos por allí —dijo Victoire jalando del brazo a Teddy hacia uno de los lados del jardín, donde un grupo de troncos fungían de asientos.

—Claro, chicos, claro… no se alejen mucho —recomendó Harry, recordando lo iracundo que había estado Bill cuando había descubierto que su pequeña niña se había hecho novia de Teddy, aunque en el fondo había sido muy gracioso, había sido durante las últimas navidades, cuando ambos habían desaparecido durante la fiesta en la casa de Andrómeda; los habían descubierto en el patio, en una situación bastante comprometedora.

—No hay problema —replicó Teddy —; siempre a la vista —lo último lo dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque realmente creía que había corrido con mucha suerte luego de ser descubierto, no sólo por el padre de Victoire, sino por sus tíos, uno más celoso que el otro, y haber salido con vida.

—Mi padre es un exagerado —masculló Victoire, y Harry asintió, aunque no se imaginaba la forma en qué reaccionaria él cuando Sofía o Zoe le dijeran que tenían un novio.

Trató de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, ambas ahora eran mayores y sabía que en cualquier momento le podían llegar con aquella noticia y que el hacer un escándalo por eso no era adecuado ni recomendable.

—Señor, ¿ya puedo servir las demás cosas? —preguntó Winky apareciendo en ese momento, lucia un mandil rojo y una pañoleta haciéndole juego en la cabeza. Sabía que Sofía y Zoe le habían dado ambas prendas.

—Creo que tardaran un poco más —opinó Harry mientras miraba la carne cocinarse en la parrilla, la elfina, que había estado algo resentida por que Harry cocinara cuando aquella era su labor, arrugó un poco la nariz mirando también hacia la comida.

—Entonces esperaré a que el señor ordene servir.

—Estoy seguro que esto no quedará ni la mitad de rico que si lo hubieras preparado tú —dijo entonces Harry mirando con fastidio hacia la carne y luego hacia Winky, que sonrió contenta.

—¿El señor lo cree?

—Ajá.

—Oh… vaya…

—¿Por qué no vas por los cubiertos y todo eso para irnos adelantando?

—¡Buena idea, señor! —exclamó la elfina de mejor humor antes de desaparecer, Harry suspiró aliviado, lo último que necesitaba era que ella se enfadase.

—¡Dios!, ¿cómo puede hacer tanto calor? —protestó Hermione saliendo por la puerta de la casa que llevaba al patio y entrecerrando los ojos, usaba aún la túnica del trabajo, pese a ser sábado.

—Porque es verano —contestó Harry dejando el fuego controlándose con un hechizo y acercándose a su amiga para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo sé, pero se supone que casi acaba el verano —negó ella con la cabeza a la vez que se sentaba junto a Harry en una de las bancas largas, habían puesto varias de esas bancas y mesas igual de largas para la fiesta de esa tarde.

—No seas gruñona, que no te queda —canturreó una voz detrás de ellos, y antes de siquiera poder girar ya Gael estaba sobre ambos, abrazándolos con cariño.

—Ya decía yo… qué raro que no andabas cerca —suspiró Hermione mientras Mikel se inclinaba a darle un beso en la mejilla también.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Harry dándole un ligero apretón de manos a cada uno.

—Hola… ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —saludó Mikel.

—Bien, y ya casi está todo listo.

—¿Y Mauro? —preguntó Mikel mirando alrededor.

—Allá —señaló Harry mientras volvía a prestar atención a la carne, Gael se puso a su lado y empezó a trincharla, para comprobar que estuviera bien cocida.

—Ah… —Mikel hizo un gesto con la mano, saludando al niño, que dejó de jugar un instante para corresponder.

—¿No te ha dado problemas, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, Mikel, cómo crees, los cuatro ya están grandes como para hacer travesuras.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—¿No fue acaso durante tu cumpleaños, hace sólo dos meses, en que decidieron cambiar el color del ponche usando unas cuantas pociones de la tienda de bromas y resultó en una gran explosión?

Esta vez Gael soltó una carcajada, recordando la escena.

—Creo recordar que Jenell estaba en medio de eso —afirmó Harry, rememorando el mal olor que quedó en la casa durante días.

—Oh, sí —suspiró Mikel —; y ella dijo que fue idea de Mauro, y Mauro que de Erick y Erick que de Kay y Kay…

—Que de Jenell… ¿No son listos? —suspiró Gael, ayudando a Harry a poner hechizos de conservación sobre la carne ya lista y poniendo un poco más en la parrilla.

—Pues sí… creo que la profesora McGonagall la tendrá difícil con ellos ahora —asintió Harry mirando nuevamente hacia los niños, los cuatro corrían cerca de unos árboles, perdiéndose de vista por momentos.

—No negarás que será divertido —comentó Hermione.

—Aunque difícil —suspiró Gael poniéndose a su lado nuevamente —, en casa, mis padres creen que un internado es demasiado, no hay muchos por allá… es raro estar apartados de Mauro tanto tiempo.

—Te entiendo —afirmó Hermione —incluso nosotros, que hemos estudiado en uno, extrañamos a Jules, sobre todo cuando recién se fue.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Ron llegando en ese momento junto a un chico bastante alto y delgado, sus cabellos rojos y ensortijados caían casi sobre sus hombros y fruncía ligeramente sus marrones ojos por el sol.

—Hola —saludó Jules con educación, apretando las manos de todos y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

—De que mañana empieza el curso, por supuesto —contestó Gael.

—Ah —Ron suspiró y miró hacia el jardín donde su hija y los demás niños jugaban.

—¿Sofía y Zoe aún no han vuelto? —preguntó Jules hacia Harry y mirando alrededor.

—No, pero no deben tardar —le respondió Harry.

—Iré entonces a ver a Ted —comentó Jules girándose y caminando hacia donde la pareja se encontraba.

Ron lo vio alejarse y sonrió hacia su esposa, que asintió imperceptiblemente.

—¿Entonces ya listos para mañana? —preguntó hacia Mikel y Gael, que eran los únicos que no tenían aún niños en Hogwarts.

—Eso creo… tiene ya todo listo —se encogió de hombros Mikel.

—Sí, incluso le hemos comprado una lechuza —comentó Gael.

—¿Difícil, eh? —les dijo Ron, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro a Mikel, que asintió imperceptiblemente.

—Justamente decíamos que Gael nunca fue a un internado, casi no los hay en Estados Unidos, y yo seguí mi educación en casa y en una escuela privada, todas las noches cenaba con mis padres…

—Pero Mauro quiere ir… tampoco podemos negárselo, después de todo, los demás estarán allí —completó la explicación Gael.

—Estarán bien, ellos saben cuidarlos, no hay nada que temer, sin considerar que le podrán escribir cada vez que quieran —les animó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —asintió Mikel, sonriéndole.

—Y si no nos apuramos pronto todos empezaran a protestar —comentó Harry luego de un momento, acercándose a la parrilla una vez más, Gael y Hermione también lo hicieron, ayudándolo con el trabajo; mientras Mikel los observaba, era gratificante que, después de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas, pudieran estar allí, como la familia que eran, sonriendo y pasando un buen momento…

_Estaba muerto._

_Lo sabía._

_En cuanto lo vio lo supo, aún así se arrodilló a su lado, en el piso manchado de sangre, sacando del camino y de mala manera a Harry y a Hermione, apartándolos para que lo dejaran trabajar: levantó la varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos, tratando de hacerlo volver. _

—_Coagmentatum— dijo con fuerza, agitando la varita por el cuerpo mientras las heridas dejaban de sangrar. Escuchó el sollozo de Hermione y no quiso voltear a mirar a Harry, no podría verlo así. _

—_Caedo —el cuerpo de Draco se agitó, levantándose un poco del piso para luego caer nuevamente. Presionó un par de dedos contra su cuello, buscando el pulso, pero no había tal._

_En ese momento un par de medimagos más, Mikel supuso que de la clínica de Draco, aparecieron, no se necesitó mucha coordinación, inmediatamente uno proyectó una imagen del corazón de Draco y el otro una de sus signos vitales, mientras él insistía una vez más. _

—_Caedo —el cuerpo de Draco se agitó por segunda vez. _

—_¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? —preguntó uno de los medimagos mientras observaba la línea que representaba que no había actividad en el cuerpo de Draco. _

—_Más de… —la voz de Harry sonaba rota, Mikel agachó la cabeza, le partía el alma escucharlo hablar de esa manera. Al fondo, fuera de la oficina donde se encontraban, estaban los demás compañeros de Harry, todos mirando silenciosamente la escena —, más de dos minutos. _

—_Aún hay tiempo —bramó Mikel lanzando una vez más el hechizo. _

—_Sabe usted que… —empezó a hablar el otro medimago, parecía resignado, pero Mikel no lo dejó terminar. _

—_¡Aún hay tiempo! —gritó, aunque no estaba muy convencido de ello, lanzando el hechizo por cuarta vez, viendo el cuerpo de Draco agitarse y susurrando silenciosamente una plegaria: "Vamos, Draco, no te rindas ahora, no después de todo. Vamos, Draco…" _

*****

—Ya ha llegado Jules —declaró Mauro deteniendo el juego.

Jenell, Erick y Kay se detuvieron y dieron una mirada hacia la esquina donde Ted estaba con Victoire y Jules, que se había sentado entre ellos. A lo lejos, de espaldas a ellos y junto a Harry, Hermione, Mikel y Gael, vieron a Ron, parecían muy entretenidos riendo.

—¿Por qué tío Ron lo ha llevado sólo a él a hacer las compras? —preguntó Kay curioso.

—No lo sé, mamá dijo que era tiempo de ellos, o algo así… —comentó Jenell encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Erick mirando con más curiosidad a Jules, para ver si había algo diferente en él.

—Yo lo sé —contestó Mauro sonriendo presumido.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes tú? —preguntó Kay.

—Porque Fred me lo ha contado.

—¿Fred te lo ha contado? —preguntó Kay arqueando una ceja en claro signo de incredulidad. Erick soltó una carcajada.

—No te creo.

—Bueno… —el chico tomó una rama del piso y empezó juguetear con ella, los demás chicos se acercaron más a él, formando un círculo —, en realidad lo he escuchado mientras lo comentaba con Ted, que se lo había escuchado a tío Ron y a tío George. Dijo que le daría La Charla.

—¿Qué charla? —preguntó confuso Kay, Erick y Jenell también lo miraron ansiosos, pero finalmente Mauro se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, ustedes preguntaron por qué tío Ron se ha llevado a Jules y lo he averiguado.

—Vaya… ¿Será alguna charla obligatoria cuando entras a cuarto curso? —preguntó entonces Mauro.

—Si le pregunto a mis padres tal vez ellos me digan —pensó Kay en voz alta.

—O tal vez mamá, ella siempre me dice todo —meditó Jenell.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio un momento más, sopesando si era o no adecuado el preguntar, pues tendrían que confesar que Mauro había estado escuchando a escondidas una charla que no debía escuchar.

—Ya tengo hambre —declaró Erick luego de un instante más.

—Y yo… ¿Demoraran mucho más? —preguntó Mauro mirando alrededor, en ese momento vieron a Ron, que caminaba hacia ellos lentamente.

—¡Enanos! —saludó efusivamente Ron aún en la distancia, y apresurando más el paso.

Los cuatro suspiraron casi a la vez, a Ron le gustaba molestarlos de esa manera todo el tiempo, incluso cuando estaban rodeados de muchas personas.

—Ya iremos a Hogwarts —reclamó Jenell cuando su padre llegó hasta ellos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Y ya estamos grandes —continuó Mauro.

—Sí, mis papás dicen que hemos crecido mucho en estos últimos meses —garantizó Erick.

—Y mis papás dicen que no soy enano —manifestó Kay, —es más, dicen que soy más grande que tú cuando fuiste a Hogwarts —respondió de manera retadora.

Ron soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, aquello era cierto, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta.

—¿Entonces ya están listos para convertirse en leones?

—Pues… —ninguno de los cuatro llegó a contestar, en ese momento una voz los interrumpió.

—Ni lo pienses, comadreja.

—Y llegó el hurón —suspiró Ron con falso fastidio mientras se ponía en pie.

Kay corrió hasta su padre y le dio un pequeño abrazo de saludo.

—Sí, ya llegué. Hola, chicos ¿disfrutando la tarde?

—Hola, tío Draco —respondieron Jenell y Erick, acercándose para darle un abrazo también.

—Hola, padrino —saludó Mauro, también abrazándolo —. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Con Sofía y Zoe, fuimos a comprar unas cosas de última hora —informó Draco despeinando la castaña cabellera, Mauro, que detestaba aquello, frunció el ceño y se apartó, Draco soltó una carcajada divertida.

—¿Y dónde están ellas? —preguntó Kay buscando por el jardín a sus hermanas.

—Cambiándose arriba —informó Draco sin apartarse de Kay.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó el niño frunciendo el ceño.

—Otra vez —suspiró Draco. La adolescencia definitivamente era muy diferente en las chicas que en los chicos, sus hijas habían cambiado mucho durante ese verano… De alguna manera lo hacía sentir que las estaba perdiendo.

—¿Ya vamos a comer, padrino? —preguntó Mauro entonces.

—Sí, para eso he venido, para que Ron deje de influenciarlos y se puedan alimentar de una vez por todas, Harry dice que la comida ya está lista.

—¡Genial! —exclamaron Erick y Jenell, elevándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para ver mejor hacia la zona en que la parrilla estaba colocada, humeando un agradable olor.

—Yo no los influencio —replicó Ron —, sólo les doy las opciones.

—Y Slytherin es una muy buena opción —rebatió Draco divertido, la casa dónde quedarían Kay, luego del sorteo, era algo de lo que habían conversado antes, ya que Sofía había quedado en Gryffindor y Zoe en Slytherin y considerando que Harry era Gryffindor y él Slytherin, el marcador estaba, de alguna manera, empatado.

—Vamos, papá —le apuró Kay jalándolo un poco hacia la casa.

—Diez galeones a que Kay es Gryffindor —le apostó Ron capturando su atención nuevamente.

—Cincuenta a que es Slytherin —replicó rápidamente Draco.

—¡Draco! —gritó Harry.

—¡Ron! —gritó a la vez Hermione, ambos se habían acercado hasta donde ellos estaban.

—Ni de broma, ya deja de apostar con a qué casa irá Kay —le reprendió Harry, Kay soltó una carcajada divertida al igual que los demás niños, ver a los cuatro discutir de esa manera tan graciosa era el pan de cada día.

—No, _cariño, _¿cómo crees? —mintió Draco dándole un beso en los labios, Hermione arqueó una ceja y Ron asintió.

—Para nada —aseguró Ron.

Harry y Hermione negaron con la cabeza.

—Vamos a empezar a comer, Sofía y Zoe ya han bajado —informó Harry.

Draco asintió y lo tomó de la mano, en el momento que se giraban le dio una mirada a Ron que dijo sin soltar sonido alguno:

—Cincuenta.

—Hecho —replicó Draco también en silencio.

Kay, Jenell, Erick y Mauro soltaron otra carcajada antes de correr hacia el centro del jardín, donde las mesas ya estaban puestas.

*****

—¡Padrino! —saludó efusivamente Kay llegando hasta donde Mikel y Gael estaban y abrazándose a éste último —. Papá Draco me ha comprado una lechuza, es blanca, ¡completamente blanca!

—¿En serio? Es genial —contestó Gael mirando al niño con cariño.

—Sí, y me ha dicho que también la puedo usar para escribirte… o para escribir a quién quiera desde la escuela —comentó con alegría.

—¿Y ya tiene nombre?

—Ajá, se llama Canum —asintió el niño mientras ya todos se sentaban a la mesa —. Es muy dócil, más que la lechuza de Zoe, que le gusta picotear a todo el mundo.

—Ah… sí, Rabi es bastante agresiva algunas veces —recordó Gael, la lechuza de Zoe era bastante adictiva a picotear a quien no le diera dulces cuando entregaba una carta.

—Te escribiré desde la escuela —aseguró el niño mientras se alejaba de él para saludar a Patrick, que llegaba junto a Lucka y Ethan.

Gael inclinó el rostro y sonrió mientras lo miraba saludar a los recién llegados con bastante euforia. Kay siempre sonreía, le encantaba eso de él…

_Aquella noche él estaba en casa, como los últimos días, haciendo planes, él y Mikel, durante su estadía en Francia, habían decidido, entre otras cosas, comenzar con una familia pronto, incluso ya había solicitado las pociones, aunque no se lo había dicho a Draco, tenía intenciones de decírselo, pero como su amigo estaba inmerso en tantos problemas no creyó adecuado hacerlo, además quería esperar a que las cosas funcionaran primero. El frasco con la sustancia dorada estaba ya a la mitad, habían empezado a tomarla una semana antes, pero aún no era posible que tuvieran un resultado claro. _

_Entonces Hermione había llamado al móvil, estaba llorando, le había dicho que los Vengadores habían entrado a la fábrica y que era muy probable que hubieran atacado a Draco. _

_Gael dejó caer el móvil al piso, ni siquiera contestó nada, simplemente corrió hacia la chimenea y llegó a su oficina. Sentía como sus piernas temblaban mientras corría por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Draco, delante de la puerta había un grupo de personas, él conocía sólo a algunos, no se paró a preguntar ni a pedir permiso, los empujó bruscamente y se quedó congelado un instante en el marco de la puerta, ante la horrenda imagen:_

_Harry estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda contra la pared y abrazando sus rodillas, sus ojos, rojos y brillantes, estaban fijos en el centro de la oficina, donde un gran charco de sangre rodeaba el cuerpo de Draco, que se agitaba bajo los hechizos que Mikel aplicaba en él, mientras dos hombres más negaban con la cabeza. _

—_Está embarazado —informó con voz fuerte. Pensó que era correcto advertirlo. _

—_¿Qué? —exclamó Mikel volteando a mirarlo._

—_¿Embarazado? —preguntó Harry a la vez, mirando de Gael hacia Draco con pánico. _

*****

Hermione iba haciendo levitar las jarras con jugo de calabaza y los vasos hacia las mesas, para que todos se pudieran servir; giró a ver hacia la parrilla, donde Harry y Draco estaban sirviendo la comida a los chicos, que hacían una fila con su plato vacío delante de ellos, inclinó un poco el rostro y sonrió cuando vio a Draco pasar un brazo por la cintura de Harry y susurrarle algo, al parecer fue muy chistoso porque Harry soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, Draco asintió y se volvió a inclinar para seguir susurrando, entonces ambos rieron divertidos… Era bueno verlos reír divertidos, si Draco reía, Harry lo hacía, así eran ellos, siempre juntos…

—_El tipo de enlace que tienen es de intercambio y unión de magias —informó Hermione con voz temblorosa, tenía el libro en el que había encontrado el enlace entre las manos y sentía sus ojos arder por tantas lágrimas que había derramado._

—_Pero entonces, eso quiere decir que si Draco… _

—_Draco va sobrevivir —interrumpió de manera agresiva Gael a Boris._

—_Gael… —suspiró la señora Weasley acercándose a él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro._

—_No —negó Gael, pero sin apartarse de la mujer —, Draco va a sobrevivir, Harry siempre ha dicho que él es muy fuerte y… y tiene porqué luchar. Draco no se va ir. _

_Hermione apretó los ojos y trató, inútilmente, de evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran, Ron, que estaba sentado a su lado, pasó su mano por la espalda y la consoló silenciosamente, él también parecía incapaz de decir mucho, como todos los que estaban allí._

—_El vínculo —carraspeó Aarón, su voz sonaba ahogada —, ¿se puede anular?_

—_No —Hermione tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, tratando de calmarse —. El vínculo que hicieron es indestructible, es íntimo, eterno y cercano, lo que siente uno lo siente el otro, por eso Harry… _

—_Por eso está así —aseguró Ethan, todos desviaron la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación, como si pudieran ver a través de ella a Harry. _

—_Si pasa algo y… —Hermione le dio una mirada de pena a Gael antes de continuar —, Harry sentirá como su magia muere… como cuando… cuando… _

—_Cuando estuvo muerto —comentó Mikel llegando en ese momento y sentándose al otro lado de Gael, que se inclinó sobre él. _

_Hermione asintió, fijándose en el hombre, llevaban cuarentiocho horas allí, y parecía que él no hubiera dormido ni una sola de ellas. _

—_Lo que sintió en ese momento perdurará por algún tiempo más… no se sabe con certeza por cuánto, las referencias que he conseguido hablan de que las parejas mueren siempre juntas… o por lo mucho con un par de semanas de diferencia, por razones naturales; en caso de… asesinato, el que queda con vida puede necesitar mucho tiempo para recuperarse… _

—_Harry tiene a las niñas —afirmó la señora Weasley —. Nos tiene a nosotros, y no vamos a dejar que le pase nada malo. _

—_Es cierto —afirmó Lucka con voz suave —, todos nos encargaremos de hacer que se sienta bien y…_

—_¡Dejen de hablar como si Draco se hubiera muerto! —bramó de pronto Gael poniéndose de pie y luciendo furioso —. ¿Por qué tenemos que pensar en qué pasará con Harry cuando Draco se haya ido? Draco no se irá y punto. _

_Avanzó unos pasos más hacia la salida de la sala de espera, incapaz de continuar en ese sitio, escuchándolos hablar de esa manera, pero Andrómeda, que había permanecido silenciosa en una esquina, se puso en pie y lo detuvo. _

—_Él tiene razón —afirmó mientras se abrazaba a él; Gael nunca había tenido tanto contacto con ella, durante el enlace de Harry y Draco habían conversado algo y luego en algunas otras reuniones, aunque no eran tan cercanos, sí sabía que ella era el único pariente vivo que le quedaba a Draco. —Si Draco se va… entonces veremos qué hacer, ahora no es correcto ponernos a hablar de esto cuando mi sobrino está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Él aún lucha, nosotros no tenemos derecho a asumir que va perder. _

_Gael la estrechó un poco más contra él y suspiró, asintiendo lentamente. _

—_Y tú… —le pidió Andrómeda apartándose de él, sus ojos estaban brillantes y Gael sabía que en cualquier momento volvería a llorar —, Draco siempre me ha dicho que eres como un hermano para él, necesitas ser fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? Con eso lo ayudarás, con tu fortaleza. _

_Gael asintió y endureció un poco su expresión, tratando de controlarse y parecer más sereno, mientras Hermione se abrazaba a Ron y rompía a llorar nuevamente, no sabía qué hacer y a ella le disgustaba eso, el no tener el control, el no poder ayudar a que Draco viviera… _

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Jules capturando su atención nuevamente.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Me pasas más jugo de calabaza, por favor? —pidió Jules extendiendo su vaso, Hermione asintió rápidamente.

*****

La fiesta de inicio de curso era una tradición que se llevaba a cabo desde que Teddy había iniciado Hogwarts, luego se fue realizando especialmente para los que empezaban el curso cada año; como decía Harry: la pandilla era grande y a ellos les encantaba tener una razón más para reunirse y pasar el tiempo juntos, al igual que a sus hijos.

—Me siento realmente admirado de que hayas conseguido hacer todo esto —afirmó Draco mientras pasaba las manos por las caderas de Harry y se abrazaba a su espalda, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y aspirando su aroma.

—Gracias —asintió Harry mirando hacia el jardín, completamente lleno, con todos riendo y conversando en pequeños grupos.

—¡Y sin envenenar a nadie!

—Jo, que cómico —reprochó Harry dándole un golpe en las manos sobre sus caderas —, es la envidia lo que te hace hablar.

Draco soltó una carcajada y se apretó más fuerte contra Harry.

—¿Envidia? ¿Por haber estado todo el día aquí asando esa carne en la parrilla muggle que, dicho sea de paso, ni siquiera sé cómo funciona?

—No —negó Harry con la cabeza, girándose lo suficiente para darle un pequeño beso en el cuello —; porque lo hice yo y cuando todos terminen será a mí a quién alaben por la comida, lo que hará que tu vena narcisista se resienta.

—¡Yo no tengo una vena narcisista! —protestó Draco.

—Por supuesto que no, _cariño._

—Detesto cuando dices "cariño" —se quejó Draco, entre ambos ese término siempre era sarcástico.

—Lo sé —sonrió Harry ampliamente.

—Papá Harry —llamó Kay poniéndose en pie sobre la banca, lo cual Draco consideró innecesario, pero no lo regañó.

—¡Vamos, papi! —llamó ésta vez Sofía, levantándose también.

—¡Ya vamos! —respondió rápidamente Draco y luego se giró un poco hacia Harry —. Vamos, Potter, nuestros hijos nos reclaman.

—Por supuesto, Malfoy —asintió ceremonialmente antes de tomarlo de la mano y caminar por el jardín hasta la mesa donde sus hijos, junto con Gael, Mikel y Mauro, estaban ya comiendo.

—¡Está muy bueno! —alabó Kay antes de meterse un pedazo de carne más a la boca —. ¡Muy rico! —continuó aún con la comida en la boca.

—Kay… —reprochó Draco por la forma como su hijo estaba comiendo, el niño le dio una mirada de disculpa y comenzó a masticar más despacio, Harry soltó una carcajada y sirvió un poco de carne para Draco y para él, mientras seguía observando a su hijo reír por una de las bromas de Mauro… Kay siempre reía, era muy alegre; incluso desde que era un bebé, a diferencia de Sofía y Zoe, que habían sido lloronas, era muy calmado y amigable.

Kay…

—_Kay —dijo Draco con voz suave por el efecto de las medicinas aquella tarde de mayo, afuera estaba lloviendo, Harry lo recordaba perfectamente, mientras las enfermeras hacían levitar la silla de ruedas de Draco hasta la sala de incubadoras. _

—_¿Kay? —preguntó Harry mirando al niño, era demasiado pequeño, parecía que se podría perder entre las mantas, Harry siempre tenía la necesidad de vigilarlo y asegurarse que se encontrara bien, pues dadas las condiciones en que había nacido era todo un milagro que estuviera allí, junto a ellos. _

—_Significa luchador —explicó Draco mientras acariciaba el delgado vidrio, su mano estaba pálida y Harry siempre se asustaba de verla así. _

—_Luchador —repitió Harry en un susurro, su garganta cerrándose nuevamente, durante esos casi ocho meses había llorado más de lo que había llorado en toda su vida. _

—_Lo es, ¿no lo crees? _

—_Claro que lo es —respondió pese a lo doloroso de la declaración, enlazando su mano a la que Draco tenía sobre el vidrio, el niño se removió un poco, como aceptando el nombre —ambos lo son —ratificó._

_Y claro que lo era, él era el responsable de que Draco estuviera allí, de que su magia no hubiera muerto del todo, de que Draco hubiera vuelto a la vida, de que él mismo no hubiera muerto de dolor. Habían sido los tres minutos más largos de su vida, el momento en que Draco había muerto, clínicamente lo había hecho, explicó Mikel cansado esa madrugada, pero la magia de Kay lo había mantenido anclado a este mundo. _

*****

—¿Qué apostaremos? —preguntó divertido Ron mientras se ponía los guantes.

—Empiezo a creer que tienes un serio problema con las apuestas —comentó Harry preparando su escoba también.

—¿Y recién lo notas? —preguntó George pasando a su lado, iba con Draco.

—Tal vez es el inconciente deseo de tener siempre la razón lo que lo obliga a apostar una y otra vez —comentó Draco con seriedad.

—¡Cierto! —afirmó George.

—¡Merlín y Morgana bendita! —gritó Ron con tono afectado —; no puedo creer que haya llegado el día en que mi hermano, mi propio hermano, sangre de mi sangre, se pusiera de acuerdo con el hurón albino.

—¡Oh, me conmueves! —río George poniéndose una mano al pecho —, pero qué quieres que te diga, Draco juega mejor que tú.

—Jo —exclamó Draco con suficiencia.

—No puedo seguir escuchándolos —rebatió Ron mientras Harry se mordía los labios para no reír —¡Arriba, ya mismo!

—Curioso… es lo que Harry siempre me dice —le comentó Draco a George en voz alta.

Harry dejó de reír y lo miró molesto.

—¡Oye! —protestó algo abochornado, mientras Ron y George soltaban una carcajada —¿Y yo qué te hice?

—Pues no defenderme del ataque de tu amigo, por supuesto —respondió Draco con tono ofendido, aunque Harry sabía que no lo estaba realmente.

—Dejen la cháchara y vamos a jugar —apuró Mikel, que venía con la escoba en mano también, los cuatro asintieron y se montaron en las escobas, sobre volando el jardín y tomando sus posiciones para el partido. Como sólo eran once los que jugaban, Ron se colocó como portero para ambos equipos mientras los dos equipos se formaban con sólo cinco jugadores: de un lado Harry, Mikel, Ethan, Lucka y Jules; y del otro: Draco, Gael, George, Victorie y Ted.

—¿Listos? —gritó Ethan con alegría, señalando hacia el piso, donde Zoe y Sofía tenían ya listas la Quaffle, las dos Bludger y la snitch dorada.

—¿Para ganarle al hurón? ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Ron.

—Ya quisieras, comadreja —retó Draco volando cerca de él.

Mientras Zoe y Sofía soltaban al fin la snitch, y los demás niños aplaudían con alegría, Harry puso los ojos en blanco, era interesante la forma como siempre ellos dos estaban discutiendo, aunque claro, en momentos importantes se comportaban como grandes amigos, como lo que eran en el fondo, aunque ninguno lo quisiera admitir.

—_He traído la comida —explicó Ron en un susurro mientras entraba a la habitación. Harry se giró a mirarlo asustado un instante, antes de negar con la cabeza. _

—_No tengo hambre —su voz sonaba rasposa y cansada. _

_Ron dio una mirada desde la cama de Draco, pasando por los hechizos y pantallas proyectadas y luego se detuvo en su amigo. Dejó la comida en la mesa y se sentó a su lado, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Harry. _

—_La única forma que tienes de ayudarlo es cuidándote —le dijo con calma, llevaban más de ocho días allí y no había forma de hacer que Harry saliera de la habitación, apenas y lo podían hacer comer un poco. _

—_No, Ron —respondió Harry, parecía de pronto más agresivo —, no hay forma en qué pueda ayudarlo, no hay nada que pueda hacer, no soy capaz de hacer que él vuelva, que él y nuestro bebé se mantengan con vida… no puedo hacerlo, el que coma o no coma no hará la diferencia, ni siquiera sé si es que va volver algún día —la voz de Harry había ido subiendo de volumen conforme hablaba._

—_Harry, cálmate, mira que… _

—_¡No! —gritó Harry poniéndose en pie —¡Estoy harto de que todos vengan y me digan que me calme! ¡No me voy a calmar! _

_En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una enfermera entró con cara de pánico. _

—_¿Está todo bien?_

—_Déjenos solos —pidió Ron sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, con los puños apretados, sonrojado y la mirada brillante. _

—_Pero, señor… _

—_Que nos deje solos —repitió Ron mirándola un momento, la enfermera pareció asustare más y salió rápidamente. _

—_Ahora escúchame, Harry… _

—_No, Ron, no quiero escucharte, ni a ninguno de ustedes, se creen mucho pasando por aquí y repitiendo una y otra vez que todo estará bien, que no debo desanimarme ni desalentarme cuando ninguno de ustedes entiende… —Harry jadeó y avanzó un par de pasos hasta Ron —¡Ninguno lo sabe! —gritó clavando un dedo en el pecho de su amigo —¡No saben lo que es…! — empujó con fuerza a Ron, pero, contrario a lo que esperaba recibir, los brazos de su amigo lo rodearon con fuerza, apretándolo. _

—_Harry —masculló Ron con voz queda. _

—_Él es… él… yo nunca podría… Ron, no puedo, sin él no puedo, Draco es… es lo que más amo en mi vida, no puedo siquiera imaginar que… —continuó Harry, con voz entrecortada y agitada. _

—_Está bien, tienes derecho a sentirte así —le consoló Ron apretándolo más fuerte aún. _

—_No es justo… ¿Por qué…? ¡No es justo! —gritó Harry apretándose más contra el cuerpo de Ron y empezando a llorar, no le importó lo débil que se veía ante su amigo comportándose así, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que su amigo lo abrazase, lo consolase… _

—_No te diré que estará bien —le dijo Ron apartándose de él un poco, no hizo ningún comentario o gesto por sus ojos rojos o las lágrimas en sus mejillas —; no te mentiré así, ambos sabemos que está vivo de milagro, gracias al bebé, pero sí te diré que él es fuerte, no es la primera vez que sale con bien de una situación peligrosa, siempre ha tenido a alguien allá arriba cuidándolo y debes confiar en que ese alguien lo hará esta vez también. _

_Harry negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el cuerpo inconciente de su esposo, más pálido de lo que jamás lo había visto, sus labios resecos y entre abiertos, rodeado de sonidos y luces, era como si estuviera suspendido en el tiempo, en espera de un veredicto. _

—_Draco te ha dado a dos niñas preciosas, Harry —continuó Ron, su mirada también estaba fija en Draco —, y si es que ésta vez la vida quiere ser así de cruel y quiere llevárselo, debes cuidar lo que él te ha dado, lo que él quiso para ambos… a esas niñas que te necesitan. _

_Harry asintió, mordiéndose el labio y recordando cuando Draco se lo había explicado: "una huella de nosotros en este mundo, nuestro legado" _

—_Ven —lo jaló Ron con delicadeza, para sentarlo nuevamente en la silla en la que permanecía desde que habían trasladado a Draco a esa habitación y poniendo la bandeja de comida delante de él —Debes comer y luego dormir un poco. _

—_No creo que… _

—_Yo lo cuidaré por ti, estaré aquí mientras duermes un poco, para que cuando vuelvas lo puedas cuidar mejor, sin estar tan cansado. _

—_Ron… _

—_En verdad lo haré —afirmó Ron poniendo una mano sobre su brazo y apretándola suavemente —; lo cuidaré por ti._

_Harry le dio una mirada más a Ron y luego a Draco, antes de asentir y empezar a cortar la carne del guiso con patatas que su amigo le había traído. _

—¡Ja, anotación! —gritó Gael cruzándose en el vuelo con Draco y dándose las felicitaciones mientras Ron resoplaba molesto.

—¡Hey, padrino, no te distraigas! —gritó Jules señalando hacia el otro lado de la cancha, a la pequeña snitch dorada, Harry asintió y giró la escoba, al tiempo que alcanzaba a Victoire, que competía contra él como buscadora y que al parecer había visto también la pelotita.

*****

Desde las bancas en el jardín, los que no habían querido, o podido jugar, como los más pequeños, miraban todo con alegría, dando saltos y gritando para apoyar a sus padres y amigos.

La señora Weasley sonrió mirando hacia el cielo, haciendo visera con la mano sobre su frente por el sol y disfrutando del partido, de escuchar a todos reír y volar, haciendo piruetas y bromeando entre ellos.

—Cada día son más grandes —comentó Andrómeda sentada a su lado, mirando con cariño a su nieto.

—Lo son —suspiró el señor Weasley mirando a Victorie, su primera nieta y que luchaba codo a codo contra Harry por la snitch.

La señora Weasley asintió y tomó de una mano a su esposo, sonriéndole con cariño, en ese momento Zoe y Sofía se acercaron.

—¿Les servimos más jugo de calabaza? —preguntó una de ellas, la señora Weasley y Andrómeda, pese a haberlas cuidado cientos de veces, eran incapaces de reconocer cuál era cual si es que se vestían de la misma manera. Ese era un privilegio solamente de Harry y Draco.

—Por supuesto, querida —afirmó.

Ambas niñas miraron a los otros dos adultos que asintieron y rápidamente se alejaron hacia la mesa donde las jarras con jugo de calabaza estaban colocadas, sirviendo un poco en cada vaso.

La señora Weasley inclinó un poco el rostro, mirando ahora a las niñas… _Sí, definitivamente han crecido mucho,_ suspiró contenta, ambas estaban con unos vestidos de color azul y sin mangas, se notaban bastante frescos, usaban sus largos cabellos negros sueltos y no usaban ningún adorno más, cuando giraron, cargando los vasos con jugo, pudo ver sus ojos grises brillantes, ambas eran muy parecidas a Draco, sobre todo en los ojos…

_La señora Weasley tocó la puerta con suavidad, una voz en el interior la invitó a pasar, en cuanto entró a la habitación se sintió enferma, viendo el cuerpo de Draco rodeado de tantos aparatos, luces y sonidos. _

—_Mikel cree que no… que no siente ningún tipo de dolor —comentó Harry, que se había puesto de pie y la miraba con atención. _

—_Eso espero —jadeó la mujer apartando finalmente la mirada de Draco —¿Estás seguro que esto es buena idea?_

—_Es probable que nos escuche —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros —; además las niñas necesitan verlo, al menos un momento. _

—_De acuerdo, Andrómeda aguarda con ellas afuera… ella no entrara. _

—_Lo sé —asintió Harry, Andrómeda había estado a su lado el primer día, luego de que trajeran a Draco, sin embargo, había declarado no soportar verlo así. Harry sabía que venía todos los días a la clínica y que pasaba horas en la sala de espera, junto a sus demás amigos que pasaban también diariamente a saber del estado de Draco, sabía que estaba muy preocupada por él pero que no era capaz de aguantar el verlo así. Harry la entendía. _

_Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y acarició el torso de la mano de Draco. _

—_Draco, las niñas han venido, sólo podrán quedarse un momento, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo de manera inútil, pues Draco no podría responder, antes de soltarlo y caminar hacia la puerta, para dejar pasar a las pequeñas. _

—_¡Papá! —gritaron las dos a la vez en cuanto lo vieron, soltándose de Andrómeda, que le dio una mirada de pena, y corriendo hacia él. Harry se arrodilló y dejó que las dos se abrazaran a él y le dieran un par de besos en las mejillas, sintiendo la calidez y el amor de ellas como el mejor consuelo. _

—_Las he extrañado —admitió mientras se apartaba para mirarlas, habían pasado un par de días desde la última vez que las había visto, y no podía estar más que agradecido hacia Andrómeda y la señora Weasley por encargarse de ellas durante todo ese tiempo. _

—_¿Dónde papá Draco? —preguntó Sofía mirando a todos lados. _

—_¿Papá Draco? —repitió Zoe poniéndose en puntitas y tratando de ver a espaldas de Harry, como si él estuviera escondiendo a su padre. _

—_Han estado preguntando por él —le dijo Andrómeda, su voz sonaba nasal y Harry supuso que habría estado llorando —. Se les hace difícil, ayer fue muy complicado hacerlas dormir. _

—_¿Les dijeron…? _

—_¡Papá Draco! —gritó Sofía de pronto, como llamándolo, Zoe inmediatamente la imitó, ambas gritando una y otra vez "¡Papá Draco!", lo que hizo que el corazón de Harry se encogiera. _

—_Les dijimos que papá Draco se sentía un poco mal y por eso estaba durmiendo —explicó la señora Weasley, Andrómeda se había dejado caer sobre una de las sillas y escondía el rostro entre las manos. _

_Harry asintió hacia la señora Weasley, que rápidamente se sentó junto a Andrómeda, antes de mirar a sus niñas, que seguían gritando. _

—_Pequeñas… escuchen —dijo tratando de captar su atención —, papá Draco se ha sentido un poquito malito… _

—_¿Le duele panza? —preguntó Zoe frunciendo el ceño. _

—_Sí… algo así —asintió Harry recordando las palabras de Ron, él debía ser fuerte para ellas, porque ellas eran lo que Draco le había dado, lo que más querían los dos en la vida —, y por eso está durmiendo, no lo podemos despertar aún, así que no deben hacer bulla, iremos a verlo un ratito, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_¿Le duele mucho? —preguntó Sofía mientras Harry se ponía en pie y tomaba a cada niña de una manita. _

—_Espero que no… entraremos y le diremos que lo queremos mucho, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Aquí tienes, nana —dijo Zoe extendiendo un vaso de jugo de calabaza hacia la señora Weasley, a quien todos los que no eran sus nietos consanguíneos llamaban nana, sobre todo por la cantidad de veces que los había cuidado.

—Gracias, cariño —agradeció la mujer, sonriendo hacia la niña —¿Y qué equipo quieren que gane entonces?

—Pues… Sofía quiere que gane el equipo en el que está Jules —afirmó con una sonrisa, lo que ocasionó que Sofía se sonrojara.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —negó mientras jalaba a su hermana.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Zoe —advirtió Sofía con el mismo tono que Harry usaba para molestar a Draco, lo que hizo que los tres adultos soltaran una carcajada, a lo que las niñas los miraron confusas y algo ofendidas.

—Es increíble como se pueden parecer tanto a ambos, a Harry y Draco —explicó Andrómeda.

—Oh… no es cierto —protestó Sofía poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ninguno siguió molestándolas, porque en ese momento Victoire por fin se hacía de la snitch mientras gritaba emocionada y todos empezaban a hacer alboroto.

—¡Vamos! —jaló Sofía a Zoe, para alcanzar a Jules que ya venía bajando y lucía algo fastidiado.

_*****_

La noche ya estaba llegando, y como le pasaba cada vez que se sentía demasiado contento, se apartó un poco, caminando por el sendero que llevaba hasta la playa, se sentó en una de las piedras enormes, a muchos metros de la orilla, mirando hacia el mar y el cielo que cambiaba de color lentamente. Cada día de su vida, cada vez que reía y disfrutaba tanto, se sentía en la necesidad de agradecer la vida que tenía…

_Sentía un dolor agudo en su pecho, miró hacia Draco, sobre el charco de sangre, y las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. No podía hablar. No podía respirar. Sintió a Hermione, estaba casi seguro que se trataba de ella, lanzándose a su lado, mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo de Draco, gritando una y otra vez su nombre, pero él lo sabía. Lo sentía. Su corazón se había detenido, no podía percibir su magia, su pánico… su vida. _

_Un empujón lo lanzó hacia un lado, levantó la vista para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Mikel, decía algo de que debían apartarse para que pudiera trabajar. Él no se movió. No había forma de que sus músculos y su cuerpo obedecieran. Sintió las manos temblorosas de Hermione jalarlo y se dejó hacer, hasta llegar a una pared, apoyó la espalda en ella y se abrazó a sus rodillas, dándose cuenta recién de que su cara estaba húmeda por las lágrimas. Lágrimas tibias que bajaban por sus mejillas. Miró hacia el cuerpo de Draco, sabía que él no estaba más allí. Su corazón había empezado a latir lentamente, empezaba a tener frío y la sensación de ausencia estrujaba su corazón. _

_Llegaron más personas. _

_Y él no podía quitar la vista del cuerpo de Draco, y lo seguía sintiendo vacío, sin él. _

—_¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? —preguntó una voz. Harry ni siquiera buscó al dueño de esa voz, sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, cada segundo era una nueva marca en su piel, un nuevo ardor y dolor. _

—_Mas de… —su garganta le dolía —. Más de dos minutos. _

_Mikel gritó que aún había tiempo. _

_Harry no le creyó. _

_Su piel empezó a sentirse más fría y en su mente el rostro de Draco, sonriéndole como cada mañana al despertar, inundó todo su pensamiento. _

_Él no se podía haber ido. _

_Pero lo había hecho. _

_Harry apretó un poco más fuerte sus rodillas contra su pecho, lo que sentía era indescriptible, podía decir que le dolía todo, pero no era cierto, era peor que cualquier dolor, la ausencia de Draco lo hacía sentir vacío e incompleto. _

—_¡Está embarazado! —gritó una voz desde la puerta. _

_Harry salió de su letargo, mirando hacia Gael, que era el que había gritado, y luego hacia Draco. _

—_¿Embarazado? —murmuró. _

_Embarazado. _

_Un niño. _

_El niño. _

_El niño que Draco quería. _

_Y entonces lo sintió. _

_Sintió como si alguien lo hubiera estado aplastando con un gran peso contra el piso, presionando su pecho y sus pulmones, incapacitándolo para respirar o siquiera gritar, y de pronto lo hubiera soltado. El aire entró rápidamente a sus pulmones y fue conciente de cómo su corazón latía con más fuerza, mientras que en uno de los hechizos que esos hombres habían hecho sobre el cuerpo de Draco, una luz anaranjada aparecía. _

_Y él lo supo. _

_No necesitó el grito de Mikel, ni el suspiro de esos hombres._

_Él lo sabía._

_Estaba vivo. _

_Había vuelto. _

Escuchó a la distancia como los primeros fuegos artificiales, cortesía de George y Ron, empezaban a detonar y se apuró para volver a la fiesta, corriendo por el camino y sonriendo.

En cuanto llegó al jardín ubicó a sus hijas, estaban de espaldas a él, junto a Jules y Ted, mirando hacia el cielo, a las primeras figuras de mariposas multicolores que aparecían.

Sin contenerse llegó hasta ellas y levantó a una del suelo, haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa, mientras Ted, Jules y Sofía, que era la que se había quedado en el piso, empezaban a reír divertidos.

—¡Papá! —protestó Zoe algo sonrojada en cuanto Harry la dejó en el piso —Ya no soy una niña —reprochó acomodándose el vestido.

—¡Oh, vamos! —retó con una sonrisa, el enfado de su hija duró un instante más, antes de poner los ojos en blanco y sonreír. Zoe sabía que su padre, ambos en realidad, eran así, les gustaba bromear con ellas, jugar y tratarlas así, y sabía que eso sólo demostraba cuánto las querían, y en el fondo a ella también le gustaba mucho que fueran así.

*****

Cuando la fiesta hubo terminado, mientras Harry se encargaba de revisar que los niños estuvieran ya en la cama, él bajó hasta la sala de estar y, en lugar de dejarse caer en el sofá, recorrió con cierta nostalgia la pared de los recuerdos, que era como denominaban al lugar donde tenían enmarcadas las mejores fotografías de la familia. Vio la fotografía de cuando Harry y él se habían mudado allí, parecía como si hubiera pasado una vida desde entonces, recordó que Harry ya llevaba a Sofía y Zoe en el interior en ese momento, ambos habían estado algo asustados debido a su próxima paternidad, pero también bastante emocionados y contentos. La siguiente era la fotografía del primer cumpleaños de las niñas, Ron había traído unos nuevos fuegos artificiales, seguros para usar en interiores, en lugar de dragones y serpientes estos eran de flores y mariposas, las niñas, que recién habían empezado a caminar, habían estado persiguiéndolos por toda la sala hasta muy tarde esa noche. Luego estaba la fotografía del segundo cumpleaños de ellas, en el jardín, con un gran grupo de personas, incluso habían invitado a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Monore, que seguía hasta ahora dando clases en Hogwarts. La tercera fotografía no era del cumpleaños de las niñas, no había habido celebración ese año, esa fotografía era de él cargando un pequeño bultito en los brazos, en la cama de la clínica, Harry a su lado sonreía aunque se veía ligeramente asustado y pálido. Los dos estaban asustados, recordó, no creyendo haber salido vivo de esa…

_Había sentido como si estuviera en el medio de un océano, nadando entre las voces de las niñas y de Harry, ocasionalmente escuchaba las voces de sus amigos. También escuchaba la voz de su padre y de su madre..._

_Sabía que su madre le decía algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, sólo que no era tan desagradable estar así, se sentía pacifico y relajante. _

_Sin embargo, había momentos en que sentía como algo le oprimía el pecho, era ansiedad, terror… no estaba seguro, en esos momentos luchaba por salir a flote, por abandonar ese océano y regresar a tierra firme, y nunca lo conseguía, hasta que la sensación desaparecía y se relajaba nuevamente. _

_Hasta que un día lo logró._

_Hasta que un día fue conciente. _

_La primera vez que abrió los ojos lo hizo con dificultad, parpadeó un par de veces y miró sólo un instante, sintió la presencia de Harry y fue conciente de la forma como su mano era presionada, trató de mirar hacia abajo, hacia donde sabía que Harry estaba pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes y sus ojos se cerraron una vez más._

_Mientras dormía, una sensación completamente diferente a la que había estado sintiendo antes lo embargó, fue conciente de algunas cosas, de algunos dolores y sensaciones que no conocía. _

_La segunda vez que abrió los ojos era ya de madrugada, aunque eso lo había sabido luego, cuando Harry se lo había explicado algún tiempo después. _

_Sus ojos, pese a que la habitación no estaba tan iluminada, tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz, escuchó los sonidos rítmicos de hechizos y supo que estaba en una cama que no era la suya. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el chillido de Harry, que seguía presionando su mano. _

—_Draco —exclamó Harry sin soltar su mano y poniéndose de pie, quedando frente a su rostro. _

_Draco abrió la boca pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido, parpadeó confuso mientras intentaba moverse, inclinar el rostro, levantarse, hacer cualquier cosa, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer responder. _

—_¡Dios, Draco! —jadeó Harry acercándose a él —. Draco… —repitió una vez más mientras le besaba la frente y las mejillas. _

_Draco parpadeó nuevamente, asombrado y asustado, no entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. _

—_¡Muy bien! —dijo la voz de otra persona en ese momento, Draco tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Mikel. _

_Sin entender nada aún sintió como Harry soltaba su mano y se alejaba, aunque permanecía a la vista, mientras Mikel y algunas personas más comenzaban a manipular aquellos hechizos que hacían ruido alrededor de él y podía sentir la magia alrededor, desplazándose con más intensidad. _

_Las manos de Mikel, de manera gentil, le hicieron girar el rostro un poco, Draco enfocó su vista en él, parecía cansado pero sonreía ampliamente. _

—_Muy bien, Draco, lo has hecho muy bien —le dijo Mikel con voz apretada, y Draco quiso poder usar su propia voz para preguntar de qué estaba hablando. ¿Qué había hecho él? Es más… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?_

_En cuanto Mikel lo soltó giró el rostro nuevamente, le costó hacerlo, pero necesitaba seguir mirando a Harry, se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba al fondo de la pared, en la misma posición que minutos antes, pero su rostro reflejaba muchas cosas, cansancio y alivio y Draco pensó que tal vez se echaría a llorar. _

—_No… —Draco tosió un poco y escuchó a Mikel decir algo sobre que estaban desactivando los hechizos mientras Harry se acercaba más a él, aparentemente sorprendido por escucharlo —. No estés triste —le dijo finalmente. _

_Los ojos de Harry parecieron volverse más brillantes mientras sonreía aliviado. _

—_No lo estoy —respondió Harry con voz ahogada —, ya no lo estoy —afirmó colocándose a su lado, al parecer los que estaban alrededor ya casi estaban terminando, pues no protestaron por su cercanía. _

_Draco se asustó más, no sabía qué estaba pasando, se sentía extraño, empezaba a ser conciente de su cuerpo, de sus brazos y piernas, del frío que tenía y… había algo más, pero no estaba seguro de qué. _

—_Bien… Harry —dijo entonces la voz de Mikel, Draco se obligó a girar el rostro nuevamente para enfocarlo —, Draco —sonrió Mikel nuevamente, mirándolo —, hemos desactivado los hechizos de monitoreo de magia, ahora que has vuelto estos interferirían con la magia de ambos, por lo pronto te daremos unas cuantas pociones para que te restablezcas, dada tu condición no podemos darte nada para dormir, ni para el dolor, lo lamento, pero seguramente estarás agotado y pronto podrás dormir un poco más, está bien que lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco lo miró interrogantemente:, ¿de acuerdo?, ¿la magia de ambos? —. No queremos que te desgastes. _

—_¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó entonces Harry. Draco se sintió algo excluido de la conversación pero no protestó, no tenía como hacerlo, después de todo, no podía hablar. _

—_Dormirá dentro de poco, lo cual es correcto. No tenemos indicios de que su magia se pueda desestabilizar nuevamente e iniciar el coma otra vez, algunos hechizos permanecerán puestos para revisar sus signos vitales. Creo que el peligro ya ha pasado, ahora hay que preocuparnos de que todo siga bien hasta que sea el momento del alumbramiento. _

—_¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo quedarme aquí con él, verdad? _

—_Por supuesto, por supuesto —asintió Mikel._

—_¿Podrá hablar y…?_

—_Tienes que darle tiempo. Draco —llamó Mikel acercándose lo suficiente para que Draco lo pudiera ver sin moverse demasiado —, tienes que tener paciencia, Harry te explicará todo, pero como medimago te digo que todo estará bien, aunque tomará algo de tiempo. ¿Me comprendes? _

_Draco asintió suavemente, su cuello se sentía agarrotado. _

—_Iré a decirle a los demás —sonrió Mikel, dándole una palmada a Harry en el hombro, y luego de un instante se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. _

—_Draco —suspiró entonces Harry, jalando la silla, en la que había permanecido durante esos casi seis meses, más cerca de Draco y tomando sus manos con cariño. _

_Draco inclinó el rostro un poco, observándolo, demasiado confundido para empezar siquiera a preguntar, y algo asustado por la forma como los ojos de Harry se estaban llenando de lágrimas. _

—_Oh, Draco —continuó Harry dándole un torpe beso a sus manos, que se sintieron húmedas por las lágrimas que ya estaban cayendo. _

—_No llores —consiguió decir al fin. Harry asintió y apretó los labios un momento, Draco sabía que estaba tratando de calmarse. _

—_¿Te sientes...? Dios, ni siquiera sé por donde empezar… —dijo Harry luego de un momento más. _

—_¿Las niñas? —preguntó al fin Draco. _

—_En casa, con Andrómeda… Draco —Harry suspiró y se acercó un poco más a él, dándole un beso en la frente antes de, con manos algo temblorosas, apartar su cabello —¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?_

_Draco frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar, hasta que lo hizo, un grupo en su oficina, un cuchillo, sangre… ¡el bebé! _

—_El bebé —exclamó, su voz sonó más ronca, pero la garganta ya no le dolía tanto, aunque se empezaba a sentir completamente cansado —. Harry… yo… —trató de explicar rápidamente. Harry colocó una mano sobre su vientre y entonces la magia fluyó através de él, lo cual lo hizo jadear. _

—_Está aquí, con nosotros, él está bien… Ambos estarán bien. _

_Draco abrió la boca y no supo qué decir, con esfuerzo logró levantar un brazo y lo dejó caer sobre su vientre… ahora era abultado, lo cual lo sorprendió, y claramente sintió un cosquilleo en cuanto lo tocó. Jadeó por la sorpresa, su bebé estaba allí… nada le había pasado, ¡estaba allí!_

Draco sonrió y miró hacia la cuarta fotografía, aquella era de otro cumpleaños de las niñas, él aún estaba algo débil, pero, al igual que Harry, sonreía, estaban en el jardín, sentados sobre el pasto con un muy pequeño Kay; sólo los cinco, su familia completa…

—¿Una copa? —le preguntó Harry sorprendiéndolo mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en el hombro y lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—¿Una más, Potter? —preguntó, empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás —¿No te estarás emborrachando?

—Para nada… —Harry dio un suspiro y su mirada se perdió viendo la fotografía de ellos y Kay, la primera fotografía —, es increíble que mañana se vaya a Hogwarts.

—Lo es —admitió Draco —, aún me parece que fuera ayer cuando nació.

—Estaba muy asustado ese día —confesó Harry, recordando el pavor que había sentido mientras acompañaba a Draco en la camilla hasta la sala de operaciones y Zettie comenzaba con el proceso. Ambos habían estado demasiado asustados por esa época.

—Lo sé —Draco colocó una mano sobre las de Harry y la apretó suavemente —¿Quién viera, con lo pequeño que era cuando nació? —continuó, queriendo apartar los malos momentos de su mente.

—Es un gran niño, Draco, y cada día agradezco el tenerlo aquí con nosotros, el tenerte a ti y a las niñas…

—Yo también —Draco se giró y lo encaró, sonriendo, queriendo animar a Harry también —¿Dijiste algo de una copa más?

—Por supuesto —asintió Harry dándole un beso en los labios y jalándolo hasta el sofá, para luego servir dos copas de vino.

—¿Los niños te dieron problemas para dormir? —preguntó Draco recibiendo la copa de manos de Harry y haciéndose a un lado para dejar que se sentara a su lado.

—No mucho, estaban muy entretenidos jugando con el prototipo de robot a control remoto por voz que les trajo Lucka esta tarde.

—Ah… Bueno, seguramente pronto se levantarán de nuevo —asintió Draco chocando su copa de vino con la de Harry y dándole un sorbo.

—Sí, están muy emocionados por mañana, les será difícil dormirse.

—Será algo extraño no tener ya ningún niño en casa —comentó Draco luego de un momento más.

—Cierto, el verano me ha parecido demasiado corto… al menos volverán a casa en navidad —suspiró Harry.

—Oh, sí, y en pascua también —Draco pasó una mano sobre los hombros de Harry y lo acercó más a él —, no estés triste, sabes que es normal que esto pase, cada día están más grande, en algunos años Sofía y Zoe terminaran la escuela y luego escogerán sus carreras, probablemente tengan que salir de casa para vivir en alguna universidad… es la ley de la vida.

—Vaya, menos mal que intentas alegrarme.

—Conozco otras formas de alegrarte —ronroneó Draco hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Harry y aspirando su aroma. Amaba su aroma, cuando había estado inconciente recordaba haber escuchado fragmentos de conversaciones, voces de sus amigos y sus hijas, pero sobre todo eso, siempre el aroma de Harry, era como si sólo esa sensación le indicase que se encontraba en casa, a salvo.

—Ya lo creo… pero no aquí, ya sabes que los niños probablemente bajarán de un momento a otro.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y se apartó.

—Pero cuando lleguemos a la habitación no te escaparás…

Harry le sonrió en respuesta.

—No pensaba hacerlo…

—Ya lo imagino —suspiró Draco dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—¿Conseguiste todo lo que necesitaban en el callejón Diagon? —preguntó Harry recostándose sobre Draco y mirando hacia las fotografías.

—Sí, y debo decirte, Harry, que ahora somos pobres.

—¿Pobres? —preguntó medio divertido Harry mirando hacia su esposo.

—Oh, sí, completamente; tendré que empezar a vender pociones en la universidad nuevamente, tal vez el trabajo del supermercado aún esté disponible…

—¿Te volviste loco?

—Y tú tendrás que volver a los largos turnos de auror…

—¡Draco!

—¡Es que esas niñas gastan más oro del que tenemos! —protestó Draco.

—Me pregunto de quién habrán aprendido ese hábito.

—De mí, definitivamente no, tal vez de Ron —opinó arrugando la nariz —, ya te he dicho que es mala influencia para ellas.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —rugió Harry antes de soltar una carcajada —Habla el que compró un equipo de quidditch…

—Eso fue un regalo y una inversión —objetó Draco jalando a Harry para darle un beso —, y lo hice con mucho gusto.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando una vez dijiste que me darías un asombroso regalo de cumpleaños, nunca imaginé que fuera eso.

—Para que veas que aún te puedo sorprender y que además siempre cumplo mis promesas —replicó Draco con orgullo, recordando la expresión tan chistosa que Harry había puesto cuando unos años atrás Draco le había dado por su cumpleaños los documentos que lo hacían propietario de las Avispas de Wimbourne.

—Lo sé —asintió Harry, no recordando sólo aquel regalo, sino también la promesa que le había hecho Draco mucho tiempo atrás, la de permanecer a su lado para siempre.

—¿Papá? —llamó la voz algo nerviosa de un niño, Harry y Draco se sonrieron con entendimiento antes de dejar las copas a un lado, ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta de la sala.

—¿Pasó algo? —le preguntó Harry.

—Es que me preguntaba si quedaba del pastel que trajo la señora Fleur —preguntó el niño con mirada inocente.

—Pues vayamos a ver —contestó Draco, a él ni a Harry les extrañó que Sofía y Zoe estuvieran escondidas a un lado, esperando por ellos.

—¿Ustedes tampoco pueden dormir? —preguntó Harry pasando los brazos sobre los hombros de sus hijas, aunque eran altas, no lo alcanzaban aún.

—No… es que Kay no deja de molestar —protestó Zoe.

—Yo no las molesto —aseguró Kay hacia Draco, que asintió, sabía que en realidad no se molestaban, al menos ya no tanto como cuando eran más pequeños, en ese entonces la casa parecía algunas veces una batalla campal.

—Bueno… queríamos pastel —sonrió Sofía.

—Sí, eso también —asintió Zoe arrugando un poco la nariz.

—Entonces vamos por pastel —sugirió Harry mirando de reojo a Draco, que sonreía también.

Pronto los cinco se instalaron en la cocina, Winky apareció y les sirvió té mientras ellos comían pastel, y Harry y Draco respondían, una vez más, a todas las preguntas que Kay hacía sobre la escuela y los cursos que llevaría y Sofía y Zoe lo molestaban por estar asustado. En realidad era una típica noche más en casa, y Draco y Harry atesoraban mucho esos momentos.

*****

Kay no fue a Gryffindor, tampoco a Slytherin, sino a Ravenclaw, fue toda una sorpresa, pero no tanta como lo fue para Ron y Hermione donde había quedado Jenell. Ella fue la primera Weasley en muchas generaciones en ir a Slytherin. Draco y Ron decidieron invertir el oro que habían apostado en una salida, denominada por Harry y Hermione como "la borrachera de sus vidas", las de Draco y Ron, por supuesto. Harry aún sonríe cuando recuerda a Draco abrazado a Ron aquella noche y Hermione y él aún conservan algunas fotografías, que no son exhibidas so pena de ser abandonados por sus respectivas parejas, pero que tienen a bien mostrar de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando tienen ganas de molestarlos.

Y la vida transcurrió así, entre risas, bromas, buenos momentos, algunas peleas, quizás lágrimas y malos momentos, pero Harry y Draco podían decirse felices.

Ellos aún recordaban el final de la guerra; Harry recordaba no saber qué hacer con su vida tras despertar aquella mañana luego de derrotar a Voldemort; y Draco el miedo que tenía ante un futuro incierto tras ser liberado de la prisión del Ministerio; ambos habían estado de pie ante una vida que no sabían cómo continuar y aunque había costado mucho llegar a ese punto: a ambos juntos, ninguno cambiaría nada, porque el camino que habían recorrido realmente había valido la pena.

*****

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_El video lo hice porque no encontraba en youtube un video que me gustara para ponerlo como link, y verdaderamente quería que escucharan la canción, la podemos poner como la canción del fic, por eso le puse la letra completa. No es un gran video, lo sé, no soy muy buena haciéndo esas cosas, es más, creo que es el primero que creo y cuelgo, espero que de todas maneras les guste.  
_

_No me despido, porque seguimos leyendo…_

_Zafy_


	64. EPILOGO

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**"EPILOGO"**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Lo que hagas en la vida, tendrá eco en la eternidad."_

_De la película: "El Gladiador"_

_

* * *

  
_

_Londres, ciudad de la ahora "Nueva Europa", diciembre del 2100._

_Muchos, pero muchos años después… _

—Así es, Roderick, según podemos ver hay una gran cantidad de personas en las afueras de la célebre "Fábrica de Pociones" rindiendo sus respetos a quien fuese uno de los más grandes fabricantes de pociones de la historia —informó la chica mientras la cámara enfocaba hacia una larga fila de magos y brujas que caminaban lentamente, depositando flores y encendiendo velas en la puerta principal del antiguo edificio.

—¿Los aurores han dicho algo al respecto? —preguntó la voz de Roderick.

—Sólo que han acordonado el lugar de tal manera que los muggles no puedan ver lo que sucede…

—¿Los hijos del señor Malfoy han salido?

—No, pero nos han dado una declaración bastante emotiva —explicó la bruja sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo un pergamino arrugado —, nos dicen que agradecen a todos los que se han acercado a demostrar de una u otra manera su apoyo en este momento de dolor y que ellos están tranquilos pues saben que su padre tuvo una vida plena y feliz, junto a su otro padre, el fallecido recientemente Harry Potter.

—Realmente es una lástima, Ximena —contestó el hombre desde el estudio.

—Y lo es, la comunidad mágica está de luto en estas navidades, según sabemos muchas fiestas en el Ministerio se han cancelado y se ha dado el día de mañana como libre para que todos los que deseen puedan ir a dar sus respectos al cementerio, que se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad de Gillingham, donde el matrimonio Potter-Malfoy tenía su residencia desde hace muchos años.

—Efectivamente, Ximena —comentó el hombre sacando algunas notas más sobre su escritorio —: Draco Malfoy, quien fuese galardonado por primera vez con el premio: "Pocionista del año" cuando tan sólo tenía treinta y dos años, siendo hasta la actualidad el fabricante más joven en obtener dicho reconocimiento; logrando también incalculables cantidades de premios alrededor del mundo, no solamente por sus creaciones, sino por su aporte a múltiples causas, como curar diversas epidemias en otros continentes, y que además tiene en su haber doscientas cincuenta y siete pociones patentadas con su nombre, era uno de los miembros más queridos en nuestra comunidad. Hace tan sólo unas semanas el mundo se vio entristecido por la muerte del que fuera siempre nuestro salvador, durante la guerra contra Riddle: Harry Potter, y ahora tenemos esta trágica noticia. Definitivamente es un fin de año muy triste.

—Ambos, Potter y Malfoy fueron muy queridos por el mundo —continuó la mujer —y ambos demostraron mucha fortaleza, no hay que olvidar que ellos fueron los impulsadores a varias leyes de tolerancia, por el año dos mil tres, todo un ejemplo de vida, y la comunidad lo entiende… hay que ver la gran cantidad de personas que están aquí, pese a que pronto empezará a nevar, dispuestos a presentar sus respetos a la familia….

*****

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó un poco por la luz del sol, se sentó lentamente, el viento traía el olor de hierba fresca en un día de primavera, delante de él, a pocos metros había una banca, y en ella, a contra luz podía ver la silueta de un hombre, sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Al fin —dijo mientras llegaba hasta la banca, Harry lo miró y sonrió, parecía tan joven como cuando la guerra había terminado, algo asombrado miró a sus propias manos para verlas sin manchas ni arrugas, supuso que allí sería así

—Te he esperado…

—Lo sé —respondió Draco sentándose al lado de Harry, el cual colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Draco miró el paisaje, estaban en una especie de colina, a lo lejos se podía ver varios pequeños pueblos y algunos bosques. Pese a saber que había sido diciembre, ahora el clima era mucho más agradable y fresco.

—Te ves muy joven…— le dijo Harry suavemente mientras una de sus manos se enlazaba con la de él.

—También tú…

—Esto es… supongo que la eternidad…— afirmó Harry levantando el rostro para ver a Draco.

—Si tú estás aquí, me gustaría que fuera la eternidad —admitió Draco acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—A mí también —sonrió Harry, y luego se levantó un poco para señalar hacia una de las colinas.

Draco parpadeó confuso mientras la imagen que tenía delante iba cambiando, pudo reconocer claramente el camino que llevaba desde su casa a la playa, en el iban los cinco: Harry cargando sobre los hombros a Kay, de cinco años, que aplaudía y gritaba contento, mientras Sofía y Zoe corrían varios pasos adelante, ambas luciendo vestidos blancos y veraniegos, aún vestidas de manera idéntica él las podía diferenciar. Draco iba tomado de la mano de Harry, mientras el sol de verano calentaba su piel… Era un típico fin de semana en casa, aquellos en que les gustaba pasar las tardes bajo el sol, en la playa, simplemente conversando, siendo enteramente feliz…

—Lo hicimos bien ¿No crees? —preguntó Harry dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Draco una vez más,

—Verdaderamente —respondió Draco.

—Y valió la pena….

—Tú siempre lo has valido —aseguró Draco mientras se pegaban más el uno al otro.

—Sí, la vida junto a ti valió la pena… —suspiró Harry contento.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de tenerse el uno al otro y viendo como el viento agitaba las hojas lentamente…

*****

El imperio Potter-Malfoy se mantiene hasta hoy como uno de los más grandes y poderosos de Europa y de varias partes del mundo, pero sobre todo sobrevive la imagen de los fundadores: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, luchadores y sobrevivientes de una guerra y precursores de la igualdad de derechos. Como conmemoración del año de fallecimiento de ambos, se creó en la entrada de Gillingham una estatua de los dos, con una inscripción:

"_**Harry Potter: Salvador del mundo mágico y Draco Malfoy: El Fabricante de Pociones:**_

_**Ejemplos de vida."**_

**FIN**

_Viernes 21 de agosto de 2009, 10:48 p.m. _

_Lima._

_

* * *

  
_

_Decirle gracias a todos por haber leído hasta aquí sería poco, creo que no hay palabras para agradecerles el haberme acompañado por 63 capítulos, con todos los problemas que hubo en el camino, por haberme dado su apoyo, por haber seguido leyendo pese a que la historia se volvía demasiado triste, por permanecer leyendo pese a saber lo larga que era la historia… En fin, nunca me cansaré de agradecerles por todo a cada uno de ustedes._

_Esta historia, como ya lo dije antes, la tenía pensada desde mucho tiempo atrás, casi desde que publiqué el primer fic, sin embargo, no me animaba a escribirla, porque pensaba que no estaba lista para ello, este año me he dedicado a ella, ha sido "mi proyecto del año", de allí que quería colgar rápido, a tres veces por semana, para acabar de publicarla antes de que el año terminase._

_A todos los que vendrán después, luego de que la historia ya ha sido terminada, muchas gracias también por leer algo tan largo y espero que la disfruten._

_Por ahora yo me retiro a mis mazmorras nuevamente, a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones de escribir, a responder comentarios, (que los responderé, en serio); a leer unos cuantos fics e idear algunas cosas, aunque no lo prometo, espero volver con la segunda parte de no sin ti… o tal vez con alguna idea nueva, ya algunas me dan vuelta en la cabeza._

_Espero que todos pasen un lindo año nuevo, y que el venidero esté colmado de bendiciones, amor, amistad, cariño, éxito, y mucho DRARRY, por supuesto, no lo podíamos dejar atrás._

_Un beso y un gran abrazo para todos…_

_Esto de despedirme no se me da muy bien…_

_Zafy_


	65. ANEXOS

Edito: 15/01/10

Faltaron dos datos que me han estado pidiendo y que estaban en mi pc y que, honestamente, por falta de tiempo y algo de vagancia, no he subido, pero que ya va siendo hora de hacerlo...

* * *

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**ANEXOS**

**Aurores: **

Violet y Laurent: Luego del ataque de "Los Vengadores" comenzaron a salir formalmente. Tras cuatro años de noviazgo que incluía algunas idas y venidas, finalmente se casaron una tarde de septiembre. Tuvieron tres niñas, ninguna de ellas quiso seguir la profesión de su madre. Cuando Violet se jubiló lo hizo siendo jefe encargada de los Aurores Guarda. Laurent continuó trabajando en la Escuela de Defensa y la agencia privada de investigación de Harry, llegando incluso a dar clases tras algunos años.

Joel Zimmerman; En la boda de Violet y Laurent conoció a una prima de la chica: Abby, con la cual se casó y tuvo dos hijos. Llegó a ser Auror Prior y uno de los más fervientes defensores de las leyes de protección contra trato injusto a magos y brujas. Uno de sus hijos también se convirtió en auror y comprendió porqué su padre se había opuesto tanto a que él lo fuera cuando era joven.

Christopher Chandler: (Chris) Lamentablemente murió ocho años después del ataque de los Vengadores, durante una misión en cubierto que salió mal, no se casó ni tuvo hijos, durante sus funerales sus compañeros de la Academia, del trabajo y sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo en que había muerto en su ley: sirviendo al cuerpo de Aurores.

Dashiell McDowell: Fue uno de los primeros en recibir el despido por malos tratos a diversos exonerados y a magos y brujas que iban buscando ser atendidos por los aurores. Pasó el resto de su vida trabajando en un pequeño bar que abrió tras varios años de mantenerse oculto.

Sebastian Leighton: Él y Thea Lancel se casaron un año después del ataque a los vengadores, tuvieron dos niñas y dos niños, Sebastian continuó como Auror y llegó hasta Auror Adalid. Ambos fueron muy felices juntos y aún le envían tarjetas por sus cumpleaños a Harry y Draco y los invitan a las celebraciones familiares.

John Daniel Posey: Continuó encargándose de organizar la reunión anual de la promoción de la Academia, hasta que se retiró para pasar su vejez junto a su esposa, una bruja que había conocido en una fiesta y que había por fin logrado hacerle sentar cabeza, sus hijos y sus nietos.

Joseph Benoit: (El auror joven que ayuda a Harry a cruzar el vestíbulo del ministerio el primer día que sale del encierro) También fue expulsado del cuerpo de aurores por malos tratos a los exonerados, no se sabe que pasó con él luego de eso.

Desai: Al igual que los Vengadores, fue condenado a pasar el resto de sus días como prisionero en Azkaban, pues fue considerado cómplice directo de las muertes ocasionadas por ese grupo. Murió unos años después de haber entrado a prisión, nunca se supo la causa de su muerte pero se cree que pudo ser un ajusticiamiento.

Terrence: Considerado también cómplice de "Los Vengadores" fue condenado a cadena perpetúa. Pasó el resto de su vida, que fue larga, en prisión.

**Amigos de Harry y Draco **

Aarón Bonaccord y Boris Belkin: Un año después de que Aarón y su equipo consiguiesen la autorización del Ministerio para la unión legal y mágica de parejas del mismo sexo se enlazaron. Aarón mantuvo su puesto en el Wizengamot por muchos años más y Boris ascendió hasta jefe de departamento legal del Ministerio, cuando ambos se retiraron de sus respectivos puestos iniciaron un viaje alrededor del mundo. No tuvieron ni adoptaron niños y Aarón nunca más volvió a engañar a Boris.

Lucka y Ethan: Tuvieron dos niños: Patrick y Erick. Lucka siguió adelante con sus diversos experimentos, creando más de un artefacto que se usa hasta ahora en el mundo mágico; junto a un grupo más de inventores llegó a perfeccionar la "magicvisión", un aparto similar a la televisión muggle, pero para magos, se hizo mucho más rico con la venta de la patente. Ethan se hizo socio del buffet donde trabajaba, llegando a ser muy reconocido y famoso. Tras su jubilación, ambos pasaron los últimos días de su vida en una tranquila viña Italiana.

Noah: Tras varios años de seguir viajando por el mundo, luego de la muerte de su padre, regresó a vivir a Rusia, a ayudar a su hermano con algunos negocios, conoció a un chico allí: Ivan Innokentiy, con el que se casó y adoptó tres niños, finalmente encontró la estabilidad que buscaba en su propio país. Cada vez que va a Londres hace un recorrido por la casa de sus amigos, en primer lugar Draco y Harry.

Mikel y Gael: Gael mantuvo la fábrica de pociones hasta que, al mismo tiempo que Draco, se jubiló, dejando todo en manos de Kay, su ahijado. Mikel trabajó en San Mungo hasta el momento de su jubilación, como jefe del hospital. Ambos asistieron a todos los recitales que Mauro, su único hijo, realizaba. Vivieron varios años, tras su jubilación, en Estados Unidos, haciendo un recorrido por todo el país antes de volver a Londres, donde permanecieron hasta el final de sus días.

Giles y Matías: luego de varios tras pies sentimentales cada uno encontró al fin en el otro el compañero ideal, se mudaron juntos y convivieron sin llegar a hacer un enlace formal. Tampoco tuvieron niños.

Ron Weasley: Junto a George lograron llevar la idea de Sortilegios Weasley por toda Europa y América, Draco los asesoró respecto a las inversiones y cifras. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera abiertamente, ambos se hicieron muy amigos a través de los años. Celebraron juntos la unión de sus hijos y rieron de lo impensable que parecía que un Weasley y un Malfoy se unieran.

Hermione Granger: Llegó a ocupar un puesto en el Wizengamot y, aún desde el retiro, levantaba la voz cuando se trataba de defender alguna causa justa. Su opinión siempre fue muy respetada en la comunidad, siendo sinónimo de justicia y ecuanimidad. Sus padres finalmente si se separaron pero eso no le afectó demasiado, ya esperando aquello.

Tyrone Se hizo cargo del personal de la fábrica durante toda su vida, siendo una de las personas de confianza de la misma, e incluso obteniendo acciones de la compañía unos años después. Se enamoró de uno de los fabricantes de pociones contratados para la fábrica y se casó con él, tuvo dos niñas, y patentó algunas pociones durante su vida. Siempre le gustaba molestar a Draco y Gael, llegando a ser un gran amigo de ambos.

**Harry y Draco:**

Harry Potter: Conservó la Escuela de Defensa y la agencia de investigación privada, aunque no volvió a embarcarse en otra misión riesgosa, sí coordinaba todo desde su escritorio. A menudo decía que tenía suficiente aventura cuidando a su familia. Tras varios años de enseñar, la Academia de Aurores lo llamó para que impartiera el curso de defensa y lo hizo durante muchos años, llegando a ser director de la misma.

Draco Malfoy: Cuando pudo al fin volver a la fábrica cambió de oficina, destinando la anterior a un almacén más, por más que el tiempo hubiera pasado no podía dejar de sentir cierto pánico al estar en ese sitio. Se concentró en las creaciones de pociones curativas y participó en varios programas de ayuda social. Mantuvo siempre un horario riguroso de tal forma que, a menos que tuviera que estar de viaje, no dejara de ir a cenar a casa, junto a Harry que había hecho la misma promesa. Disfrutó mucho enseñándole a Kay el manejo de la fábrica y a Sofía el manejo de la clínica. Jenell, quien se dedicó a la fabricación de pociones fue su pupila, la única que tuvo, y a quien le enseñó todos los secretos de pociones que conocía, incluso le heredó su cuaderno de pociones, el que iniciara cuando aún estaba en la escuela.

Cuando el profesor Monroe se retiró de Hogwarts, le ofrecieron el empleo de profesor, pero Draco declinó amablemente la oferta. Nunca más volvieron a mencionar que él había sido un ex mortífago o un exonerado y se convirtió en uno de los miembros más queridos de la sociedad mágica, ganando diversos premios y reconocimientos a lo largo de los años.

**Los niños: **

Victoire Weasley y Teddy (Ted) Lupín: Se casaron y tuvieron tres niños y una niña, Teddy se especializó en herbología y creo un herbario, donde trabajó durante toda su vida, mientras Victoire se dedicaba a la crianza de los niños y a cuidar el hogar.

Jules Weasley; Trabajó ayudando a su padre y cuando George y Ron se retiraron, él, junto a su primo Fred, se hicieron cargo de las tiendas. Jules se enamoró en Estados Unidos de Valentín, un chico dulce y amable con el que luego se casó y tuvo dos niñas. Cuando Jules llevó a casa a Valentín, fue el día que aceptó abiertamente ante sus padres que era gay, algo ya conocido por la mayoría de sus amigos. Ambos se mostraron sorprendidos, pero lo apoyaron, por supuesto.

Fred Weasley Jr.: Se casó con una compañera de la universidad de Jenell, a la cual conoció en la fiesta de graduación de ésta. Tuvieron seis niños, todos hombres. Se dedicó, junto a su primo Jules, a cuidar y administrar la tienda de bromas.

Zoe Potter-Malfoy: De aire más aventurero, estudió en la Academia para aurores, Harry y Draco la apoyaron en la decisión pese a no estar muy convencidos de eso. Ella trató de demostrar siempre que la fama que la precedía no era lo único bueno que tenía y terminó la academia con el primer lugar. Tras ser auror Prior y, posteriormente Adalid, ascendió a Jefe de aurores, se casó bastante tarde, con Eliezer Thompson, compañero de Sofía cuando hacía sus prácticas en San Mungo. Tuvieron un par de niños: gemelos.

Sofía Potter-Malfoy: Varios veranos, aún en la escuela, trabajó medio tiempo con Hermione en el "Área de Quejas y Maltratos"; también trabajó apoyando a Mikel en San Mungo, cuando terminó la escuela pasó un año repartida entre ambos voluntariados hasta que finalmente decidió seguir la carrera de medimagia. Contrario a lo que todos esperaban no trabajó en la clínica propiedad de la familia, sino que se enlistó en el cuerpo de paz muggle y estuvo viajando durante cinco años alrededor del mundo, ayudando y curando. Luego de eso regresó a casa, dispuesta a ayudar a su padre con la clínica para luego, cuando éste se jubiló, hacerse cargo de la misma. Se casó con un mago australiano, que conoció mientras hacía el voluntariado, con el que tuvo cuatro niñas.

Kay Potter-Malfoy: Fue a Ravenclaw; desde pequeño demostró ser un niño inteligente, además de muy noble y jovial, terminó la escuela con el primer lugar y estudió en La Escuela de Leyes Barberus Bragge y luego Administración de negocios, en la misma escuela. Durante la escuela fue novio de Jenell, pero se separaron varias veces, hasta que la escuela terminó y cada uno se dedicó a su propia carrera, aunque nunca dejaron de ser amigos.

Empezaron a verse más continuamente cuando Kay comenzó a trabajar junto a su padre en La Fábrica de Pociones, donde Jenell era fabricante y pupila de Draco. Para ninguno de la familia fue una sorpresa el que ellos retomaran su noviazgo y luego se casaran. Tuvieron tres niños.

Jenell Weasley: Fue a Slytherin. Junto a Mauro, Erick y Kay hicieron mil y un travesuras durante su estadía en la escuela, a menudo sus padres bromeaban diciendo que los merodeadores habían reencarnado en ellos cuatro. Se destacó en pociones y estudió en la Universidad Mágica de Gunhilda De Gorsemoor; donde obtuvo muy buenas calificaciones, luego de eso Draco le propuso trabajar en La Fábrica, convencido de su gran capacidad. Se encargó de la fabricación de pociones una vez que Draco se hubo retirado, y administró junto a Kay la fábrica hasta que ambos se jubilaron. Tuvieron tres niños.

Mauro Eytinge-Hayman: Tras muchos años de vida bohemia como músico, conoció a una hermosa bailarina de ballet, con la cual se casó, tuvo un hijo y se separó tras diez años de tormentoso matrimonio. La segunda vez que se casó lo hizo con una enfermera que conoció en San Mungo, una tarde que esperaba a su padre, tuvieron dos hijas y con ella vivió el resto de su vida, dedicándose hasta el final a hacer composiciones y creaciones musicales. Es reconocido como uno de los más grandes músicos de los últimos tiempos, aunque ninguno de sus hijos heredó el gusto por la música, sí lo hicieron dos de sus nietos.

Patrick Courcy-Feeley: Hijo mayor de Lucka y Ethan, cuando terminó la escuela se convirtió en rompedor de maldiciones para Gringotts, estuvo fuera de Inglaterra durante varios años, trabajando en lugares alejados y misteriosos, a donde lo envíaba Gringotts y fue como un héroe para su hermano pequeño, Erick, durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente se instaló en Londres, en la central del banco; allí conoció a un cliente del mismo, Alonso, de quien se enamoró y con quien se casó un año después. Ambos adoptaron cinco niños: tres niñas y dos niños. A Lucka le encantaba fabricar juguetes y nuevas craciones para todos sus nietos, y muchos de esos juguetes se siguen atesorando hasta ahora.

Erick Courcy-Feeley**:** Hijo de Lucka y Ethan, fue a Gryffindor, cuando terminó la escuela estudió cocina y se volvió un gran chef, en la escuela de cocina conoció a Keneth O'Meara, quien se volviera el amor de su vida y con el cual abrió un restaurante en el norte de Inglaterra. Este restaurante es uno de los más famosos y finos del norte de Inglaterra. Tuvieron tres niñas y un niño.

Erick, Mauro, Jenell y Kay mantuvieron su amistad a través de los años, pasando juntos los momentos felices y dándose apoyo durante los tristes.

El imperio Potter-Malfoy: Se mantiene a través de los años como uno de los más grandes y poderosos de Europa y de varias partes del mundo, pero sobre todo sobrevive la imagen de los fundadores: Harry y Draco, luchadores y sobrevivientes de una guerra y precursores de la igualdad de derechos. Como conmemoración del año de fallecimiento de ambos se creo en la entrada de Gillingham una estatua de ambos, con una inscripción:

"_Harry Potter: Salvador del mundo mágico y Draco Malfoy: El Fabricante de Pociones. Ejemplos de vida."_

A la inauguración asistieron sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos.

**La autora:**

Zafy: Lloró al terminar esta historia que llevó en ser escrita cerca de ocho meses y que tenía en mente desde hacía dos años.


End file.
